Crónicas de Mimir
by CronicasMimir
Summary: Lejos de las entrañas de la oscuridad y el caos, en un pequeño mundo denominado Mimir, creado por 7 grandes dioses, yace la legendaria Pluma de Oth. Muchas personas, con diferentes motivos, van tras ella...
1. Prologo

Prólogo "Crónicas de Mimir"

**_Prólogo_**

"Crónicas de Mimir"

"Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que existiera el tiempo y el espacio, antes de que la vida soplara su tierna brisa por todos los poros de nuestra piel, antes de que el mundo junto con todos sus colores y sensaciones se formara, existía vagando por ese desorden Chaos, gobernante de ese universo en silencio.

La nada dominó por millones de lo que hoy llamamos años.

Hasta que una vez, si es que se le pudiese llamar así, cansada de esa monotonía, Chaos puso fin a su eterna y solitaria travesía. Y desde su interior trajo a su universo a miles de hijos animados e inanimados…

Pero en vez de ser un acto de amor o de cambiar el desorden que imperaba, Chaos lo vio como una forma de demostrar a alguien que no fuese a ella misma su poderosa influencia y de calmar momentáneamente su aburrición.

De todos los miles de hijos, siete de ellos, siete dioses, hijos de la confusión y hermanos de la deidad en sangre y corazón, se dieron cuenta de la actitud egocéntrica y posesiva de Chaos. Decepcionados de quién fuese su creadora descendieron desde la matriz de su progenitora alejándose hasta el punto más lejano del centro de los dominios de la diosa, eso sí, acompañados por otros tantos de sus hermanos menores.

Esos siete grandes dioses eran: Odla, el de los brazos de oro, el dios de la tierra, Lathia, la de los cabellos de zafiro y diosa de la bóveda celestial, Sibel, la de los pies argentados, diosa del agua, Reivaj, de labios ardientes y dios del fuego, Elia, la de piel de porcelana y diosa del viento, Horth, el de espíritu esperanzador, dios del valor e Ikah, el de ojos rasgados, dios de la dualidad.

Los siete, decididos a crear un lugar diferente a lo que habían experimentado y en donde derramar sus dones, comenzaron y terminaron su labor inmediatamente que para nosotros hubiese sido una tormentosa eternidad.

En el lugar elegido, Odla, con sus potentes brazos cultivó la roja y negruzca tierra y le dio forma.

"He construido la dura piedra y la suave arena. Aquí fundaremos un nuevo mundo, le llenaremos de cosas nuevas, lejos de la arrogancia y perpetuidad de nuestra madre y a la vez nuestro padre Chaos"

Y una vez de terminar de moldear, dio paso a la primera de sus hermanas.

Lathia, creó los cristalinos y vastos cielos, y a través de ellos esparció su vasta presencia.

"Otro mundo de inmenso azul he puesto, pues Odla necesitaba un manto que cubriese la soledad de su mundo terreo"

La diosa se fusionó con el firmamento.

Sibel, con sus limpias y purificantes lágrimas inundó el nuevo mundo de agua, el elemento del inicio.

"Lloró de alegría, pues delante de mi Odla y Lathia han creado cosa más hermosa y perfecta. Más hincha mi interior de gozo porque puedo llenar los huecos caminos que han dejado para que vaciara en ellos mi fascinación en forma de gotas de perla"

Dijo la divinidad en un susurro.

Reivaj, de su boca, surgió una gigantesca llamarada naranja-amarillenta circular a la que llamó "sol" el cual proporcionaría calor a las formas creadas y no creadas de la tierra. Una pequeña lengua de fuego que formaban la mítica estrella se separó y alejándose al otro extremo del mundo se enfrío pero no perdió su brillo y tomó forma. El dios la nombró "luna".

"Da calor al día, hijo Sol…Luna, velad la noche como una hermana guardián guerrera…"

Exclamó Reijav, sonriendo ante su creación.

Elia, con el movimiento de sus finos dedos creó los rollizos vientos que danzarían por todos los recovecos del planeta.

"Respira y vuela, dulce aroma de mil esencias…encontrad tu lugar en esta esfera"

La bella divinidad, tímida y callada no hizo más que suspirar.

Horth, con su rica alma jovial esculpió y dio vida a todos los seres desde el más insignificante árbol hasta el primer ser mortal que desde entonces moraron el mundo que él llamó Mimir.

"Os doy la habilidad de caminar por la tierra perfecta que ha creado Odla, de la cual comerán y dejarán plasmada vuestras huellas. Lleven sus ruegos hasta el vasto cielo de Lathia. Beban de la fuente de diamante de Sibel para que sacien su sed de saber. Despierten cuando la estrella de fuego se levante por el oriente de Reijav y cuando se esconda iluminen su sueño con el pálido brillo de su diminuta melliza la luna…Dejad que vuestra materia respire el viento de mi amada hermana Elia…Vivid pues y yo os protegeré, tened valor y fe…"

Así habló Horth, mientras sus pupilas se tornaban decididas sobre sus criaturas.

Ikah, finalmente proveyó al alma de cada hombre y mujer, bestia y planta de su propia esencia: la dualidad que equilibra las fuerzas opuestas e iguales a la vez…Luz y Oscuridad…

"Vuestra savia, ya sea roja o transparente, vuestra piel ya sea blanca o negra, recordad que todos, "sin excepción" os he puesto en ella, en cada alma, la semilla del universo: el recuerdo de Chaos. Ya dependerá de vosotros con cual cubriréis vuestro destino…si envolveréis el don de la vida que mi hermano Horth os ha dado con el bien o mal, con odio o amor, con sombras o luz… Pero no olvidéis que al principio y al final sólo encontrareis lo inevitable…"

Fueron estas palabras que profirió la boca divina del gran Ikah.

Los grandes dioses complacidos, al completar su misión regresaron a su nueva morada erigida en los cielos…

Sin embargo, los dioses lo saben, el viento de las tormentas de Mimir lamentará una trágica historia que sucederá...

Esta es una vieja historia, ahogada en los recuerdos del mundo sagrado, olvidada a la fuerza por quienes sufrieron y recordada por los valerosos seres como el despertar de un deseo.

Todos los seres cometen errores…otros pequeños…otros grandes…lo que es cierto que al fin y al cabo estos actos afectan en mayor o menor medida a quienes les rodean y tarde o temprano se pagan...

El tiempo medido con arena de reloj cayó sobre aquellos seres creados, para unos alegremente, para otros en poca medida de forma hostil y Mimir empezó a levantarse. La vida en el "Reino de Oro" comenzó a ser eso, vida, al darse la evolución….Todo en un principio fue armonía, abundancia y prosperidad…

Sin embargo los milenios pasaron y todo cambió por intervención de otros dioses procreados por el mismo eco de la confusión y envenenados por la influencia de Chaos, la deidad que nunca perdonó que sus primeros hijos la abandonaran…

Celosos por las maravillas creadas por los siete dioses, aconsejaron a humanos inimaginablemente egoístas y efímeros que se levantaran en armas en contra de otras divinidades menores que habían sido elegidos por los dioses creadores para cuidar del bienestar de sus hijos mortales. Inevitablemente una maléfica guerra se desató… Una batalla en la que nadie ganó...nadie perdió…

Los verdes esmeraldas y vastos campos de Mimir perdieron su pureza al ser pisoteados por seres abominables que no supieron comprender el regalo del dios dual. Las altas montañas perdieron su eterna calidez y fueron envueltas por un gélido frío eterno. La transparencia de su mar y de sus ríos fueron consumidos por el color a muerte y sabor a ajenjo y la morada de los mortales se asimiló en un ahogante desierto.

Los dioses desde su eterno paraíso veían como sus hijos, uno a uno morían…La oscuridad invadió el corazón de Mimir, que lentamente, como si esperase que en cualquier momento detuviese su palpitar.

Hasta que un milagro, podría ser, entre tantos fantasmas y olor a muerte asfixiando la esperanza, dos luces brillantes aparecieron en el firmamento del desvastado reino, dos luceros de los cuales se escribirían su propia historia y se cantarían su belleza, el destino del cosmos infinito….la cruenta batalla terminó hasta la intervención de Ikah y Horth quienes fueron los únicos que bajaron del cielo…

A partir de ese día comenzó una segunda y nueva época para la frágil Mimir, conocida como la "Era de Cristal" Nadie sabe cómo acabó todo. Nadie supo si los dos dioses regresaron a su mundo o se mezclaron entre la prole de los pobres mortales… Sólo que después del correr de ese río de sangre, Mimir fue relativamente purificado y sus tierras fueron habitadas por humanos simples y otros con habilidades inimaginables, híbridos, guerreros y semidioses, producto de los deseos de aquellos seres que se llaman así mismos las "Divinidades del Crepúsculo" con los seres de este pequeño y frágil mundo. Sin embargo algo desconocido que había sobrevivido a tales consecuencias seguía oculto, cuyo único sentimiento era la ambición que crecía cada día más con volver a surgir…débil al terminar el ayer…destructivo en el amanecer…

Nadie supo en que tiempo ocurrió, ni tampoco con el paso de los años ha llegado alguien a saber la verdad. La mayoría de los seres no le dan importancia pues, realmente, no son cosas de que preocuparse…

¿O quizá la historia que mezcla el principio con el fin como lo predijo Ikah no termina ahí…?


	2. Capítulo 1: El inicio

**Capítulo 1:** **El inicio**  
(Zeldas)

Desde la escuálida cabaña de maderos porosos y palmeras secas que le daban techo, el mar de Mitra se mostraba apacible. Los gránulos suaves y amarillentos de la extensa arena eran salpicados por las espumeantes olas en sus orillas.

Un encorvado viejo de baja estatura, cabellos pastosos que le caían pesadamente a la cintura y apoyado en un grueso cayado, alzó la mirada y observó a una taciturna muchacha que se encontraba a su lado. Contemplaba el paisaje.

Era joven, aunque la delicadeza de sus formas la hacían ya toda una mujer.

Tenía cuerpo delgado y fino, la piel a pesar de que los tostados rayos de sol siempre caían sobre ella era excesivamente blanca como la leche. Los ojos grandes eran de una intrigante combinación de verdes con tonalidades grises que se perdían sobre el azul del océano. Unas tupidas pestañas le daban una belleza más allá de lo natural.

Una refrescante brisa marina comenzó a soplar tímidamente, atravesando todos los recovecos de la costa con su característico ulular, llegando hasta envolver la choza. El viento hizo que sus largos cabellos rojizos bailaran y se mecieran a la par junto con sus ligeros ropajes de tintes nada alegres. El golpeteo de su perfumado pelo en su rostro, era lo único que le obligaba a salir de su silencioso mutismo.

Tyra, huérfana de padres y a quien se le había negado de un pasado, se despedía del lugar que la había adoptado hace ya más de seis años.

- ¿Estáis segura de lo que pensáis hacer? – Quiso saber Ethan, el anciano de iris marrones que vestía una túnica de un blanco roto. La chica sin ni siquiera sobresaltarse, dejó escapar un suspiro y le miró nostálgica y a la vez indiferente por unos momentos.

- Si, maestro - Fue su escueta contestación

- Ya veo – El hombre se refugió en uno de sus gestos típicos: acariciar su espesa barba con su encallecida mano izquierda – Si es de suma importancia para vos. No os detendré -

La pelirroja inspiró profundamente. Estaba completamente decidida. Se recogió los largos y lacios cabellos de fuego y los ató a su nuca con una sencilla red de hilos metálicos para después acomodar ambas manos en el interior de unos gruesos guantes de dura piel.

Ethan, que se jactaba de conocer a la chica como una hija, tuvo que admitir que ella jamás había sido débil de carácter. Si, era cierto, Tyra le tenía sumo respeto, era agradecida y le veía como el padre que nunca tuvo, pero era excesivamente parca en su manera de demostrar sus emociones y él encontraba en ello su talón de Aquiles, una debilidad efímera pero a la vez una poderosa fuerza inigualable…Un arma de dos filos.

- Maestro – la chica dejó escuchar su voz profundamente femenina mientras se colocaba sobre su nariz y sus labios una mascarilla de plata, ocultando en parte la blanca cara, dando así por terminado sus preparativos para partir – Os suplico un último consejo-

- Confiad….-

- Claro – Tyra susurró escéptica ante tal apacibilidad.

La cara bronceada de Ethan se iluminó y antes de que ella dijera otra cosa, aunque sabía que era una chica de pocas palabras habló en voz más baja como si de una confidencia se tratase:

- Sabéis a que me refiero…-

Por su carácter no pareció sorprenderle lo que le había dicho pero no pudo evitar dibujar en sus labios un rictus de amargura que el anciano adivinó a pesar de que se ocultaban detrás del trozo de metal.

- Por lo tanto, con vuestro permiso debo partir – sin más compañía que una descolorida capa con capucha, la muchacha de ojos gris verdosos echó a andar. No le gustaban las despedidas.

"En el adiós se muere un poco" decía…

Ethan lo sabía y solo le siguió con la mirada.

"Sois todavía muy joven, pero la vida te ha hecho madurar. Confías en la naturaleza, pero sería mucho mejor que dejarás fluir tus sentimientos a la par con tu pensar y que algún día dejarás a un lado esa actitud de hielo y siempre sonreirás ante la vista de los demás…"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tyra avanzaba sobre su único medio de transporte: ambas piernas. Recorría un tosco sendero cuyo único adorno eran una variedad de lozanas matas de arbustos que le guiaría a los dominios del río Uryan y al suroeste, el hogar de los forajidos.

Era el tercer día de viaje, pero sentía como si llevara una hora avanzando.

"El tiempo es de lo de menos…va y viene como el correr del día y la noche. Sólo la vida sucumbe ante el primer ocaso"

Se mostraba inflexible y dura hasta consigo misma. Dormía poco en lugares muy incómodos, andaba mucho y sólo se alimentaba a lo largo de toda una jornada de tan sólo de un puñado de frutos secos y solamente había bebido el agua de lluvia que cayó la noche anterior. Aún así se mostraba fuerte y sin dificultades. Cosas tan simples eran un misterio a su lado.

La naturaleza le protegería…

Pronto alcanzó un lugar donde varios viajeros como ella pernoctaban para descansar. Aflojó el paso. Sitio sencillo de más lo que pudo ver:

Junto a unos grandes troncos podridos se levantaban unas improvisadas tiendas hechas de mugrientas telas y que toscos palos las mantenían dudosamente en pie. Dentro de ellas trajinaban una docena de hombres y mujeres de edad adulta. Otros, los más ancianos, algunos con bebés en brazos se la pasaban sentados sobre la tierra, dormitaban o contemplaban el ir y venir de los primeros. Cerca se hallaban tumbados tres pequeñas embarcaciones pintadas de azul, desalineadas y viejas atadas entre si con varias cuerdas. Varios pares de palas también se hallaban descuidadamente derrumbadas a la par. Se hallaban húmedas.

Estaba claro, el río reinaba a unos cuantos pasos de ahí.

Al otro lado, una niña morena de cabello negro y corto se empeñaba en encender un fuego con que calentarse y preparar la cena. El viento racheado, sin embargo, hacía inútil su intento. A su costado se hallaban desplegadas una variedad de toscas redes, oxidadas cuchillas y sendas cubetas que despedían un olor nauseabundo completaban el ajuar.

"Son una familia de pescadores"

Estaba en lo cierto: Algunos de los hombres que habían salido de una de las tiendillas, con las túnicas arremangadas, limpiaban y troceaban pescado, arrojando con violencia las vísceras a diminutas tinajas de barro que pronto se llenaban de una multitud de insectos más que de la carne rojiza.

Estando a una corta pero prudente distancia, se echó la capa con la capucha encima y se encogió sobre si misma. No porque hiciese frío o tuviese timidez o miedo, más bien para pasar inadvertida al momento que tuviese que pasar a su lado. Hubiese sido mejor tomar otro camino, pero como era el único, además algo le empujaba a hacerlo.

- El lago Elyon se halla a cuatro jornadas – anunció un obeso y calvo pescador. Era el guía que al parecer era la cabeza de las embarcaciones. La chica al escuchar eso se quedó quieta, atenta. Su instinto nunca se equivocaba. Algunos de los que estaban ahí la vieron pero no le prestaron excesiva importancia.

- Ahí esta la Villa de Keel. Por fin descansaremos en un lugar cómodo-

- Y tendremos una buena pesca, no como esa porquería – uno de los hombres, de prominente bigote señaló las tinajas con desprecio. El calvo le hizo un gesto de común acuerdo.

- Tanto fregarse el lomo para sólo unas cuantas sucias truchas- comentó otro lanzando un escupitajo a las piedras.

Algunos pescadores eran bruscos en su hablar y de malos modales.

- Alegraos que aunque sea es algo para llevarnos a la boca- dijo una de las mujeres más ancianas amonestando a los hombres.

- Lo importante es que por fin podremos estar en paz- comentó después una madura matrona envuelta en un vaporoso traje verde que balanceaba en su cabeza un jarro vacío y que se torcía los dedos nerviosamente y que miraba para todos lados - Estos lugares no me gustan nada-

- Más que estamos cerca del "Lugar Maldito"- completó la vieja con rostro lúgubre.

El "Lugar Maldito" era precisamente el suroeste. La aguja de la rosa de los vientos que se avistaban en las brújulas (según ellos) no debería estar marcado tal lugar. Era tierra infértil, bombardeado sin piedad por una infinidad de cavernas y poblados de ladrones, asesinos, invocadores de mala reputación, lisiados de todo tipo y bastardos amargados. Cualquiera que tocase con la planta de su pie tal guarida se le consideraba "impuro" o "escoria", no importara quién fuera, adulto o niño por igual.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Las personas solían exagerar las cosas.

Su presencia ahí no pintaba para nada entre tanto chismorreo sin sentido. Y sin más se alejó hacía el río.

"Tal vez mis antepasados hayan sido del suroeste" pensó con sarcasmo. Pero pronto en la cabeza de Tyra se dibujó un rostro, la cara blanca y los cabellos rubios de Calik…uno de los que buscaba…

No llevaba recorrido ni diez minutos cuando varios gritos y chillidos que retumbaban a la distancia la hicieron volver en sus pasos.

¿Qué sucedía?

No es que le importara ni que fuera curiosa pero un característico hedor a sangre que le llevó hasta ella el aire la puso en alerta.

"El viento sopla"

Dejó que otros segundos pasarán. Después se decidió.

Comprobó al regresar al lugar que había abandonado hace poco que las míseras tiendas habían sido arrasadas y la poca luz que las alumbraba se había extinguido. Las cubas con los restos del pescado habían desaparecido.

Por el desorden y la impresión de las huellas de los pies que observó en la tierra bruta supuso que casi toda esa gente había salido corriendo escapando de quien sabe que cosa. Y he dicho bien: "casi toda esa gente".

La niña que había visto manipulando la fogata estaba tirada boca abajo. Seguramente al tratar de huir ante una inminente desesperación resbaló y cayó al suelo, quedando inconsciente.

La levantó con cuidado y observó que tenía el rostro manchado de sangre y polvo. Era la sangre que había percibido.

Mientras trataba de atar cabos a lo ocurrido, de repente, un sonoro rugido surgió por su costado derecho. Tomando a la niña giró por el suelo, evitando ser la víctima de una siniestra garra que apareció de la nada.

Prontamente se puso de pie con una habilidad envidiable que solo sus piernas le permitían hacer, al mismo tiempo que sus bellos ojos se tornaban terriblemente rasgados.

Volteó y trató de identificar a su atacante o más bien a sus atacantes. Pero sólo logró contar unas siete u ocho sombras que se escurrían como una exhalación entre la oscuridad

Pero por el característico rugido, Tyra se dio cuenta de lo que eran: Animales de filosas garras, de no gran tamaño pero de una velocidad increíble. Una de las tantas clases de felinos que abundaban en Mimir, pero éstos eran especialmente famosos por su agresividad para con los humanos y que poseían algo mágico...

- Yaguars - dijo segura de si misma.

Escuchando los secos rugidos de nueva cuenta, la chica esperaba tranquilamente en caso de que uno de esos ejemplares se lanzará en una frenética carrera en su contra. A pesar de que su visión era casi nula sabía donde estaban, su aura de vida los delataba.

La estaban acorralando. El pescado no había sido suficiente para saciar su hambre.

Antes de que trataran siquiera de acercarse más, Tyra dejó a la pequeña a su lado. No quería lastimarlos (al fin y en cuentas eran seres vivos, un regalo de la madre naturaleza) así que decidió ahuyentarlos. Se puso de pie, de un tirón se quitó la capucha de su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y se concentró.

Levantó su brazo izquierdo y moviendo su mano marcó un círculo en el aire. Acto seguido con la derecha hizo tres lentos movimientos y la apoyó sobre la palma de la otra. En un instante, apareció entre ellas una diminuta esfera que contraía y dilataba su resplandor.  
!--if !supportLineBreakNewLine--   
!--endif-- 

- Gelum…- susurró

Sin explicación, comenzó a surgir un vapor que pronto comenzó a expandirse a su alrededor, después invadió toda la escena.

El truco funcionó, eso lo pudo comprobar con su fina percepción. Los yaguars al sentirse amenazados se alejaron presurosos. Así de sencillo.

La joven segura y satisfecha disipó lo que había hecho. Unos quejidos le advirtieron que la niña había despertado. La pobre veía todo nublado. Estaba mareada.

La ojiverde sin meditarlo la tomó del brazo levantándola.

- ¡Soltadme!- gritó la chiquilla al sentir que alguien la agarraba. Trataba de safarse de la suave pero firme presión de la mujer a quien creyó su atacante. Era claro que estaba aterrada y no se había percatado nada de nada.

- ¡Dejadla ir!- una voz rasposa como la lija se escuchó autoritaria.

Tyra soltó a la niña que salió corriendo tambaleante pero de forma rápida a sus espaldas. No le sorprendió, ya había sentido la presencia de cada persona que conformaba la multitud que terminaba de acercarse.

Los pescadores, que en el fondo estaban avergonzados de haber huido de esa manera sin pelear siquiera, según en sus propias palabras, habían regresado temerosos a repeler a esos "miserables gatos" más aún al darse cuenta que habían abandonado a una de los infantes.

- ¡Mujer¿Has sido tú la que has ordenado a esas bestias a que nos atacasen?-

Ver a una extraña chica con una vieja túnica, de mirada agresiva, una mascarilla de plata que ocultaba su cara y que en sus manos saliese restos de humo parecía ser muy sospechoso, más aún que coincidiera con la aparición y desaparición de esas criaturas.

- ¿Qué clase de monstruo asqueroso sois?- increpó un alto hombre de complexión robusta y que carecía de cejas.

La muchacha no parecía escuchar las "sutiles" palabras. Sus pensamientos de repente se habían centrado en esos fascinantes seres. Y recordó unas palabras que tenía olvidadas.

"Calik decía que los yaguars hablan la lengua de los dioses y señalan el camino a la verdad perdida"

Los hombres armados con palos, arpones y antorchas, con las mujeres detrás de ellos, se acercaron amenazadoramente a la pelirroja. Su silencio los hacía parecer más agresivos.

- ¡Es una de esas brujas que habitan el Lugar Maldito! – bufó la mujer de la vestidura verde. Esto incitó a los demás a prepararse para atacarle.

Ella se echó hacía atrás no por temor, en lo absoluto. Pronto recordó donde estaba y que había hecho. Su carácter le hizo sentir que había cometido una imprudencia en auxiliar a esa niña que traía la nariz rota y que ahora lloraba en los brazos de una de las mujeres.

"Su destino estaba marcado y yo he intervenido"

¿O quizá no fue un error?

- ¡Bruja! –

Un leve e inaudible crujido llegó hasta sus sensibles oídos que eran capaces de diferenciar el paso de un lobo gris de uno de pelaje blancuzco hizo que clavara sus ojos gris verdosos exactamente en el lugar de donde había provenido. Ahí no había nada, pero su desarrollado sentido no la engañaba.

Pronto lo supo, uno de esos yaguars aún seguían cerca. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, quiso salir de dudas.

Antes de que el primero de los que conformaban esa multitud se le lanzara encima, un destello los cegó a todos por un breve instante. La luminosidad fue tanta que intentaron desesperadamente en proteger sus ojos. Una vez con las pupilas levemente heridas, fueron recuperando paulatinamente la visión. Se dieron cuenta que la chica había desaparecido…


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

(Shadow)

La chica pelirroja se encontraba ocupada con el yaguar que percibió entre los arbustos y lo perseguía con todas sus energías, esquivando los obstáculos que se le pusieran de frente con gran agilidad. Casi se podría decir que la chica había echo ese viaje cientos de veces y conocía el bosque a su perfección. Su respiración no cambiaba, producto de su entrenamiento físico, pero por extraño que parezca, cada vez que estaba por atrapar al yaguar este parecía alejarse mas de ella.

Cada vez la vegetación era menos, hasta llegar el punto de no haber más vegetación, solo piedras y tierra. Persiguiendo al yaguar la chica había entrado sin percatarse al "Lugar Maldito", pero parecía no importarle, tan solo tenia en su mente alcanzar a esa bestia.

En un momento determinado perdió a la bestia de vista, el terreno se hizo más pedregoso y habían algunas colinas, montañas con algunas cuevas a lo lejos. Decidió subir a una colina cercana para tener un punto de observación a mayor altura y tratar de divisar al yaguar.

Subió con gran agilidad la colina, atravesando entre grandes piedras, saltando otras y evitando hoyos que aparecían casi mágicamente en su camino. Una vez arriba comenzó a mirar la árida tierra en la cual se encontraba y su idea dio resultado, mas allá de donde se encontraba estaba el yaguar escondido detrás de unas rocas, asomaba su cabeza observando algo delante de el.

La chica siguió con su mirada hacia donde observaba el yaguar, a unos 40 pasos de la bestia se encontraba una silueta humana, cubierta por una capucha, se encontraba de pie observando la luna llena dando la espalda hacia la dirección del yaguar.

El yaguar comenzó a caminar casi a rastras, ocultándose entre las rocas, acercándose a la silueta. Tyra dio un gran salto y se lanzo por el precipicio para cortar camino, antes de chocar contra el suelo utilizo su magia para controlar el aire y dejarse suavemente de pie en el suelo, corrió hacia el yaguar que estaba casi encima de la silueta. El yaguar salto hacia la silueta.

-Cuidado- fue lo único que grito la chica, rompiendo con el profundo silencio que había en el lugar hasta ese momento.

Pero antes de que el yaguar alcanzara su presa, esta ya no se encontraba. La bestia no lo vio, pero Tyra si, antes de alcanzar el yaguar la silueta, esta había dado un gran salto mientras desplegaba un par de grandes alas negras. La chica observaba la alada silueta, suspendido en el aire frente a la luna llena, cualquier otro lo hubiese tomado por un demonio y preso del miedo hubiese salido huyendo o se habira quedado paralizado en ese lugar para luego perder el conocimiento, pero la chica no era de esa manera, así pudo percatarse que se trataba de un chico de oscuros cabellos, unos cuantos años mayor que ella aparentemente.

El chico se dejo caer a gran velocidad, aterrizando encima de la cabeza del yaguar la cual aplasto contra el suelo, quedando una mancha de sangre y liquido celebrar alrededor de este.

Tyra se acerco precavidamente al sujeto, este se acerca a la chica y con un poco de brusquedad le retiro la mascarilla de plata del rostro de la joven. Podían mirarse a los ojos, gracias a la luz de la luna, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, en eso se escullo los ladridos de unos perros y unas voces.

-Te repito que estas demente Sly, estamos en las tierras malditas persiguiendo a una bruja.- fue lo que se escucho de la voz de un hombre.

- Te digo que no nos regresaremos hasta atraparla, se de un lugar en el cual nos pagaran bastante dinero por ella- fue lo que escucharon como respuesta- Además somos ocho de nosotros y una de ella, sin contar a los perros de caza.

-Si chico, esa bruja no podrá detenernos. – se escucho una tercera voz

Los perros comenzaron a impacientarse mas, cosa que tomaron los "cazadores" como señal de que la bruja estaba cerca. Doblaron el paso y no tardaron en quedar a la vista de Tyra y el desconocido, el grupo de hombres prepararon sus armas para atacar. Aunque Tyra era una gran guerrera no asesinaba sin razón y entre sus habilidades estaba el de poder leer el corazón de las personas y sabia que la mayoría de los hombres eran buenas personas que habían sido engañadas por Sly, este les había dicho que la bruja regresaría por sus hijos para comérselos.

-Tu- Se dirigió Sly al chico desconocido- si nos ayudas a atrapar a esa bruja te prometo una buena paga por ella. –Sly era un hombre grande y con gran musculatura, con facciones grotescas, cicatrices en el rostro, le faltaban varios dientes y llevaba una gran espada en la espalda. – Que dices?

El chico se giro hacia el grupo de hombres, hasta ese momento estaba de espaldas, solo se veía su rostro ya que se encontraba mirando hacia el lado a la chica y con la vista periférica hacia los hombres. Hasta ese momento Tyra no se había molestado en leer su corazón y para su sorpresa, no pudo. El chico alzo el brazo y rompió su silencio con una palabra sepulcral que se clavaría en la mente de la pelirroja para siempre.

-REAPER-

Fue lo único que dijo, todos los hombres se quedaron confundidos. Su confusión fue disipada, al aparecer ante ellos una gran figura encapuchada, flotando en el aire, en la luz de la luna pudieron ver sus esqueléticas manos, al igual que su rostro, tenía llamas en los ojos y en sus manos una gran hoz. La macabra aparición señalo al grupo de hombres y perros y todos palidecieron para luego caer uno a uno, en su lugar quedaban sus almas suspendidas que fueron tragadas por el espectro que desapareció luego de hacer esto.

El espectáculo fue demasiado fuerte incluso para la fuerte de carácter chica, quien vomito. En eso se escucho el aullido de un lobo, quien se encontraba en la colina donde antes había estado Tyra. El chico se dio la vuelta vio al animal y comenzó a caminar pasando junto a la chica dijo.

-Tómalo como un pago…

Expandió sus grandes alas negras y emprendió el vuelo seguido de un águila y el lobo los siguió desde tierra.


	4. Capítulo 3 Mercenarios

**Capítulo 3: Mercenarios **

(T.D)

- ¿Hm?

Estaba de pie, recargado en la pared y cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Sucede algo, Torom?

Estaba ya por quedarse dormido, cuando algo le arrancó de golpe la somnolencia.

- ... No... nada – Respondió el chico.

Torom era un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, y aunque había quienes no le creían, era un mercenario. Y uno de los más respetados, y subestimados, a su corta edad. Resultaba que era un chico muy escuálido, aunque por alguna razón, podía manejar como nadie su gigantesca espada de oro.

Su cabello era largo hasta los hombros, lacio y negro como la noche bajo cuya sombra se refugiaba. Era tan larga su cabellera que le cubría el lado derecho del rostro, donde tenía una cicatriz. Sus ojos eran verdes, aunque se aclaraban cerca de la pupila, adoptando una tonalidad amarilla.

Su más reciente trabajo era cuidar la entrada del pub, y era justo lo que hacía antes de que aquella sensación estremecedora le recorriera la espina.

Venía de aquel sitio que todos llamaban "Lugar maldito"... aquella fuerza que sentía, venía de allá. Levantó la mirada hacia el suroeste, y a la luz de la luna llena vio dos pequeñas siluetas volando, muy, muy lejos. Tan lejos que no alcanzó a distinguir qué eran.

- Semejante fuerza maligna... magia oscura...  
- ¿Qué dices? – Le preguntó el chico al lado suyo.  
- Nada... – Respondió Torom cruzándose de brazos -. Sólo déjame en paz, Damián.  
- ¡Uy! – Dijo Damián.

Damián era el hijo del dueño del pub. Era un muchacho de unos veinte años y un alcohólico sin remedio. Siempre lucía desaliñado y desprendía un desagradable hedor. En ese momento estaba sobrio, y no era una persona mala, pero el tarro de cerveza en su mano indicaba que no duraría mucho así.

- Eres demasiado raro, Torom. Casi nunca hablas, y cuando lo haces, dices puras estupideces – Damián dio un trago largo de su tarro.

Torom sólo gruñó y siguió mirando al cielo estrellado.

- Iré adentro, seguro me divertiré más – Anunció Damián al fin, empinando el codo.

Aquel no era un trabajo muy agradable, pero era una fuente segura de ingresos para Torom. Y resultaba que muchos le subestimaban como mercenario por su corta edad, así que no tenía muchos trabajos. Además, él jamás aceptaba que lo emplearan para hacer "trabajos sucios".

El padre de Damián le había dado el trabajo de guardia desde que Torom logró rescatar a su hija de unos secuestradores. Desde hacía ya seis meses, su único trabajo era aguantar y cuidar a la hermana de Damián, cuidar la entrada de clientes sobrios y que los ebrios no comenzaran a pelearse.

Sin embargo, aquella extraña sensación le había picado la curiosidad. Era magia negra, sin duda, y muy potente. Torom, además de manejar su espada gigante como si fuese una vara, podía usar magia de luz y oscuridad con facilidad. Y también era muy sensible a los disturbios que ocurrían entre las fuerzas de luz y sombra. Aquella presencia, en el Lugar maldito, le inquietaba más a cada segundo.

- No has parpadeado en segundos, niño – Dijo una voz fría a su lado.

Era un hombre alto, delgado pero fuerte, de unos treinta años como mucho. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, y sus ojos negros denotaban su personalidad fría, astuta, calculadora... y sanguinaria.

- ¿Qué quieres, Omino? – Preguntó Torom sin voltearlo a ver.  
- Deja de hacerte el duro – Respondió Omino con la misma frialdad. Se paró a un lado de Torom y se cruzó de brazos también.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Repitió el muchacho conservando su calma.  
- Tengo un trabajo en el Lugar maldito.  
- Qué bien. ¿Cuánto te pagarán ahora para matar gente inocente?  
- Eh niño, calma que aún no acabo – Dijo Omino mientras un hombre salía de la cantina y vomitaba tras caminar dos metros -. Damián me ha dicho que llevas la mitad del año varado aquí.  
- Sin rodeos¿cuál es el punto?  
- Hm – Rió -. Quizás pueda usar algo de tu ayuda.  
- No estás tratando de ayudarme a conseguir trabajo, Omino. Te conozco, y sé que cuando aparentas ayudar a alguien, lo haces por otros motivos – Torom torció la boca en una sonrisa poco notoria.  
- Créeme, tú y yo no somos mercenarios cualquiera. Aunque no muchos creen en ti, es obvio que tú eres de los mejores. Tú y yo podríamos hacer grandes cosas y hacernos ricos.

"Va al Lugar maldito... quizás sería conveniente ir a echar un vistazo... pero..."

- Tú y yo somos muy diferentes – Comenzó a decir Torom -. Trabajas como caza recompensas para tener un pretexto. Te gusta matar, y eres feliz haciéndolo, pues además ganas dinero por hacerlo. No me gustan tus métodos.  
- Torom, Torom, Torom – Negó con la cabeza -. Es nuestro trabajo, te pagan para que vayas y mates.

Ninguno de los dos se volteaba a ver aún. Los dos se habían enfrentado en múltiples ocasiones, trabajando. Y curiosamente, cada uno era contratado para perjudicar al jefe del otro. Esto les había llevado a peleas sanguinarias uno contra otro, pero ninguno salía ganando en realidad.

- No llegarás lejos si quiere seguir "el camino del bien". Con esto no sólo me refiero a los mercenarios. Es una ley de la vida. Las cosas así son más fáciles.

Torom no respondió. Después de un sepulcral silencio que duró una eternidad, Omino tomó su carcaj, su arco, su espada y sus dagas y emprendió el camino hacia la oscuridad de la noche, en dirección al suroeste.

- Ya sabes donde estaré – Dijo antes de perderse en las sombras.

Torom miró a la luna, pensando en Omino y sus palabras.

- El modo correcto o el modo fácil... el eterno debate de la vida...

Se levantó temprano, tras haber dormido tan sólo tres horas. La inquietud que le causaba el Lugar maldito era mucha, y no tenía nada que ver con Omino. Trabajar de guardia en la cantina tenía sus beneficios, pues su jefe le ofrecía un lugar en el cual dormir. Torom lo aceptaba con gusto, aún cuando la hija del dueño invadía su recámara por las noches, ocasionalmente.

Aquella era la hora en que la cantina estaba cerrada, llena de alcohol, vómito y ropa sucia, y cuando Damián, su padre y su hermana estaban dormidos. Así que bajó las escaleras en silencio, tomó algo de comida y salió cargando su espada de oro en la espalda.

Aún estaba oscuro, pero su visibilidad no era nula, como lo habría sido para Omino cuando este partió. A lo lejos se observaba el lago Elyon, Torom iría al suroeste pasando a un lado del río Uryan, uno de los tres ríos que se desprendían del lago.

Sus pies apenas emitían un sonido al pisar la suave, verde y mojada hierba. El viaje resultó tranquilo durante la primera hora. El agua comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más cerca... pero había otro sonido que llamó su atención.

Hacia el sur se escuchaba el ruido de metales golpeando. Alguien peleaba en el bosque...

Torom se encarreró y se perdió en la espesura del bosque. Corría esquivando ramas, charcos y enredaderas, tropezando en más de tres ocasiones.

Se dio cuenta de que se acercaba al sitio de la batalla cuando los metales sonaban más fuerte, y se dio cuenta de que había llegado cuando alguien salió volando, pasando muy cerca de él. El sujeto se estrelló contra un árbol cercano y cayó al suelo, débil pero aún consciente. Era una persona delgada y no muy alta por lo que alcanzó a ver. Torom prefirió aguardar detrás de otro árbol cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse.

El muchacho, que no parecía ser mucho mayor que él, peleaba con un bastón de madera. Se puso de pie, tambaleándose, cuando su oponente apareció a un lado del árbol donde Torom se ocultaba.

Era Omino. Su mano apretaba la espada con fuerza, y sus ojos brillaban con la sed de sangre. Contrariamente al muchacho, no tenía herida alguna, y la única muestra de cansancio eran un par de gotas de sudor en su frente.

- ¡Muere! – Gritó Omino con furia enfermiza y se lanzó sobre el muchacho.

El chico era bastante rápido, aún para Omino. Había saltado hacia un lado para evitar el ataque, y luego rebotó en otro árbol para contraatacar. El asesino, sin embargo, dio un salto en el aire y recibió al chico con una patada que lo envió volando de regreso al tronco, donde se quedó, intentando levantarse. Omino saltó hacia él con la espada apuntando hacia abajo. Iba a matarlo.

Antes de que aterrizara, una esfera de luz blanca le dio de lleno en la cara, enviándolo a estrellarse con otro árbol.

- ¡Omino! – Rugió Torom furioso. El hombre se levantó aturdido, pero con suficiente fuerza para gritar:  
- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!  
- ¡Déjalo en paz¿Qué te ha hecho a ti?  
- ¡Míralo bien! – Exclamó Omino, señalando al magullado chico.

Torom lo analizó mejor, y logró ver algo bajo su capucha medio caída.

- Nadie merece morir sólo por ser lo que es – Dijo Torom -. Déjalo en paz.  
- ¡Sabes como me siento respecto a esos hijos de...!  
- No lo repetiré otra vez – Dijo Torom sacando su espada -. Aléjate de él.  
- Si tengo que matarte para matarlo a él, lo haré.  
- No te dejaré matarlo, no tienes derecho a matarlo a él ni a nadie.

Los ojos de Torom emitieron una luz blanca, y de su mano brotó otra esfera de luz blanca que Omino golpeó con la espada. El asesino se lanzó sobre Torom quien bloqueó el ataque con su propia espada.

Omino golpeaba como un demente, pero Torom esquivaba los ataques o los bloqueaba con facilidad, hasta que l hombre saltó por encima de él y lo pateó fuertemente, mandándolo a volar unos metros por el aire. Torom aterrizó de bruces, pero desde el suelo disparó otra esfera de luz que dio en las piernas del asesino.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y corrieron uno hacia el otro con las espadas en alto. Chocaron los metales varias veces y ninguno recibió daño.

Hasta que apareció el otro chico y golpeó fuertemente a Omino en el estómago, con el bastón. El asesino cayó de rodillas al suelo tratando de respirar. Torom le iba a dar el golpe final, pero el asesino alcanzó a esquivarlo. No perdió la cabeza, pero recibió una profunda cortada en el brazo derecho.

A Torom y al otro muchacho no les dio tiempo para volver a atacar. Con el brazo escurriendo sangre, Omino pateó a uno y luego a otro para perderse entre los árboles.

- Buen golpe, gracias por la ayu... ¡Eh, espera!.

Torom intentó agradecerle al otro muchacho y ver si estaba bien, pero este ya había intentado huir. Sólo quedó en eso, un intento, pues sólo se había ocultado detrás de un árbol, junto a cuyo tronco se encontraba jadeando.

No se había equivocado al deducir que el chico no sería mayor que él. Pero era demasiado flacucho, y no era muy alto que digamos. Vestía un suéter café oscuro con capucha, debajo de la cual se alcanzaba a ver el cabello negro, muy parecido al de Torom. Los pantalones grises y las botas de cuero café estaban muy sucias, y tenían algunas manchas de sangre de la pelea con Omino.

- Déjame ayuda... – Comenzó a decir Torom ofreciéndole la mano al chico.  
- ¡No me toques! – Exclamó él con tal agresividad que Torom se asustó. Tenía el muchacho los ojos grises y tristes.  
- Estás herido, creo que yo podría...  
- ¡Sí, gracias, me ayudaste, blahblah¡Me voy! – Dijo el muchacho con fastidio. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor y el cansancio le vencieron.

Torom suspiró aliviado al ver que el chico no iría a ningún lado.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó.  
- Zul... – Respondió el chico enfurruñado.  
- ¿Y qué...?  
- Deja de hacer preguntas, grandísimo imbécil – Saltó Zul. Tras pensarlo un momento, muy molesto consigo mismo, pues era un insulto a su propio orgullo, pidió: -... ayúdame a levantarme.

Torom le extendió la mano, y cuando Zul la tomó, se presentó:

- Torom Derdim, mercenario.  
- ¿Mercenario, eh? – Súbitamente su rostro se tornó burlón, lo que extrañó a Torom extremosamente -. No creo que seas mejor que yo¿mercenario, tú?  
- Y yo no creo que tú seas mucho mayor que yo – Respondió Torom, muy desconcertado por el repentino cambio de actitud de Zul -. Casi te mata.  
- Pudiste ganarle porque yo lo dejé débil – Respondió Zul cruzando sus brazos, orgulloso.  
- ¿Y cómo te metiste con él, con Omino? Si fueras un caza recompensas, sabrías que él es un hombre peligroso.  
- Lo sé, y he estado cazándolo por mucho tiempo ya.  
- Pero... ¿por...  
- Te dije que pararas de hacer preguntas, grandísimo imbécil. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un asesino que asesinar¡está débil, es mi oportunidad!

Antes de que Torom lograra detenerlo, Zul ya se había echado a correr entre los árboles con el bastón en la mano. Torom estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de Zul para recuperarse, pero si Omino estuvo a punto de matarle una vez, era probable que lo lograra al segundo intento. Trató Torom de perseguir a Zul, pero le perdió la pista, era un chico muy rápido.

Clareaba ya el día, el cielo tomaba una tonalidad rosada con la salida del sol dorado. Torom había salido ya del bosque y ya se acercaba al río Uryan. Tras haber pasado un largo rato buscando a Zul, sin resultados, decidió que era mejor seguir el camino. Después de todo, Omino se dirigía al Lugar maldito.

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

El alivio que sintió Torom al escuchar la voz de Zul acarreada por el aire, fue inmenso. Corrió hacia delante tan rápido como pudo, y allí, a la orilla del río, encontró a Zul pateando y arrojando rocas.

- ¡Tú! – Rugió al ver a Torom aparecer sobre la colina -. ¡Tú sabías hacia donde se dirigía ese imbécil, y no me dijiste nada¡Se llevó el último bote y ya no puedo seguirlo!

Torom se acercó a él con cautela, Zul se veía bastante molesto.

- Entonces ayúdame – Dijo calmadamente y se encaminó hacia el montón de árboles derribados que había cerca de él.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Haremos una balsa. Yo también quiero ir al Lugar maldito.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

(Shadow)

Leviath se encontraba sentado en el borde de una gran montaña, una de tantas en la región del "Lugar Maldito". Sentado junto a el se encontraba su lobo y al otro lado encima de una roca, estaba postrado su águila.

De sus ropas saco una flauta negra y a la luz de la luna llena comenzó a tocarla, eran unas extrañas melodías que provenían de alguna parte de su cabeza y el simplemente las tocaba sin conocer su significado. Súbitamente se detuvo.

-Reaper…- Dijo el chico en voz baja, con un todo de duda.

Entro en una especie de trance y recordó el día que gano el derecho para invocar a Reaper.

-Eso es todo?- preguntaba Levita ante la imponente y macabra figura de Reaper, se encontraban en una especie de altar en lo profundo de la tierra, cuya entrada para llegar ante el altar era una de las tantas cuevas que había en la región que en el momento vivía el chico.

Muchos habían intentado antes que el, encontrar el paradero del altar de Reaper sin haber tenido éxito. De la misma manera muchos habían muerto en el intento, se dice que los que intentaban encontrar a este espíritu y se daban por vencidos o por mas que buscaban no lo lograban, el mismo Reaper se les aparecía para devorar su patética alma.

A diferencia de los que lo intentaron antes que el, Levita solo tardo dos días en encontrar el altar. Esto se podía explicar muy fácilmente, Anark y Corus contaban con la habilidad de poder detectar donde se encuentran los espíritus a los cuales por medio de un "trato" llegaban a ser espíritus de invocación o summons.

Leviath había salido de la cueva, en su cabeza llevaba las peticiones de Reaper para convertirse en una invocación del chico. Aunque eran fáciles de retener en la mente, las repitió una vez más para asegurarse que las tenía.

-Tengo que ir hacia el norte, cerca de la frontera y encontrare una banda de asesinos, entre ellos debo identificar sangre pacifica, uno con cuerpo puro y otro con corazón santo. Extraño lugar para encontrar estas cosas.

Tardo 4 días y 3 noches en llegar a su destino, justamente al llegar la banda regresaba del saqueo de un pueblo y amarrados a sus caballos arrastraban los cuerpos de algunas de sus victimas. Estos cuerpos luego fueron colgados de árboles, junto a estos había unos cadáveres mas viejos estaban "secándose" y otros ya estaban en su fase final siendo despojados de su piel, para con esta crear sillas de caballos, tiendas, ropa o cualquier otra cosa que a los vándalos se les ocurriera.

Leviath pasó parte de la noche identificando a sus objetivos y ya había identificado a dos cuando casi todo el campamento dormía y quienes estaban despiertos, estaban bastante ebrios (debido al festejo por su victoria) como para enterarse de que algo ocurría.  
Se acerco por la parte de atrás de las tiendas y abrió un orificio en una de ellas suficientemente grande como para introducirse en ella. Adentro dormía un anciano, cuyas fuerzas casi se le iban del cuerpo. Por sus vestiduras y los tesoros en su tienda, debió haber sido en su pasado uno de los grandes guerreros de la banda. En silencio Leviath tapo la boca del anciano quien despertó en segundos y el chico mirando a los ojos asustados del viejo le corto la garganta profundamente. Continuaba tapándole la boca mientras la sangre continuaba saliendo y caía en un recipiente que el chico había puesto momentos antes con tal fin.

-Sangre pacifica…

Cuando el viejo dejo de moverse Leviath tomo el recipiente, lo tapo y salio de esa tienda por el mismo lugar que había entrado. Paso entonces por el campamento escondiéndose en las sombras, hacia donde había visto entrar a su segundo objetivo. Repitió el mismo proceso que utilizo para entrar en la tienda anterior.

Adentro se encontraba en la cama una chica joven y hermosa, vestida de pies a cabeza con vestimentas lujosas y su cuerpo lleno de joyas. A un lado de donde yacía la joven, se encontraba una gran copa de oro llena de pequeños ojos y detrás de unas cortinas había una especie de tina llena de sangre. Encima de esta tina estaban los cuerpos desnudos y degollados de cuatro niñas y al lado de la tina el cuerpo de un niño en las mismas condiciones. A todos les faltaban los ojos, seguramente estaban en la copa de oro que había observado momentos antes el chico.

-Aléjate de mi tina de sangre-había sido la joven que le había dicho estas palabras a Leviath- te estarás preguntando que sucede, pues yo te diré. Como vez soy muy hermosa, pero debo proteger mi suave piel de estas condiciones tan áridas de vida. La sangre de estos niños protege mi piel y me mantienen hermosa. –Decía esto mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a Leviath, llevando una espada en sus manos, una vez frente al chico coloco una de sus manos en el pecho de este y comenzó a tocarlo y olerlo- Sientes eso? Sientes lo suave que soy?

Leviath con gran rapidez empuña su daga y se la entierra en el estomago de la chica, quien lanza un fuerte grito de dolor que debió escucharse por todo el campamento. Su grito fue callado por la misma espada que llevaba momentos antes en la mano, una vez le abría el cuello para darle muerte.

-Virgen…un cuerpo puro…

No paso mucho tiempo antes que uno de los vándalos entrara en la tienda de la chica, para verificar como esta se encontraba, topándose con el cuerpo en el suelo y Leviath con la espada en la mano.

-INTRUSOOOOOOOOOOO- grito el vándalo alertando a los que no se habían despertado antes y a quienes si lo habían echo dejándoles saber que si había peligro.

Eran muchos mas que Leviath, pero este ultimo contó con la suerte de que muchos de ellos seguían con el efecto del alcohol en el cuerpo y no podían combatir bien, siendo presas fáciles para la espada del chico. Otros eran derribados por fuertes mordiscos en las piernas por parte de Anark, y una vez en el suelo les desgarraba con sus garras y sus afilados dientes la garganta y otros eran segados por las garras o el pico de Corus.

-Golem…- dijo Leviath

De la tierra salio un espíritu con forma humana pero de piedra, lento en movimientos pero de gran fuerza. Tomo una enorme piedra y aplasto a 3 o 4 de los vándalos y luego desapareció. Al caer el último vándalo, el chico se encontraba bañado en sangre de pies a cabeza, pero tenia a dos de sus objetivos, la sangre pacifica y el cuerpo puro, pero no tenia el corazón santo.

Cuando Leviath pensaba irse con solo dos de las tres peticiones de Reaper, comenzó a escuchar el llanto de un niño. Siguió el llanto hasta entrar en la tienda del jefe de la banda, detrás de unas cortinas en una cuna se encontraba un muy hermoso y delicado bebe, posiblemente el hijo del jefe, quien yacía muerto en la entrada de la tienda. Tal parece que se dirigía a poner a salvo a su hijo cuando cayo por un picotazo en los ojos de Corus y luego Anark arranco su garganta de un fuerte mordisco.

-Un corazón santo…

Alzó en alto sobre el bebe su daga y lo siguiente fue el silencio profundo al cesar los llantos que se escuchaban.

Leviath regreso volando hacia donde se encontraba Reaper, aun lleno de sangre y con las tres cosas que le pidió el espíritu.

Complacido el espíritu le dijo al chico- El trato se ha sellado, invocarme es invocar a la muerte, no me invoques al menos que sea un momento en que devore varias almas. Invocarme requiere gran parte de tu propia energía, además mientras más inocente sea el alma mas fuerte seré.

Leviath salio del trance en que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Reaper…

En eso Anark apunta con su cuerpo una dirección, el chico sabia lo que significaba esta señal y sin perder tiempo saco sus grandes alas y emprendió el vuelo. Ya habiendo amanecido llego al lado de un pequeño lago, se sentó en una roca, saco su flauta y comenzó a tocar una melodía, esperando.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 **

(Saku-Zelda)

Ambos muchachos se encontraban navegando en el rió Uryan, ya era de noche y las tenues luces de las estrellas bañaban a ambos con una extraña atmósfera silenciosa, solo se habían cruzado un par de palabras en todo el camino y Zul no parecía tener interés en hablar mucho a pesar de los intentos de Torom

El silencio era relajador, pero a Zul le resultaba molesto, movía su remo lentamente mientras contemplaba la luna con repulsión, Torom noto la incomodidad del muchacho e intento averiguar que le pasaba

- ¿no te gusta la luna? - pregunto Torom algo curioso sin dejar de ver a los ojos al joven  
- la detesto…-susurro para si, Zul no tenia intenciones de cruzar palabras con su compañero, pero luego de unos minutos su aburrimiento pudo mas que su voluntad y busco algo interesante que él pudiera examinar

Zul miro detenidamente la espectacular espada de oro que posaba al un costado de Torom, observo bien los detalles y le pareció familiar de alguna forma

- ¿como puedes cargar eso…? - se atrevió a preguntar  
- no lo se, solo puedo  
- entonces no ha de ser muy pesada - comento Zul algo soberbio – la voy a cargar - dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El muchacho de ojos grises tomo la espada por el mango y con todas sus fuerzas intento empuñar la espada dorada, pero tras varios intentos fallidos la dejo sin haberla podido mover un centímetro

-ejem… ejem, eh… si, es algo pesada - dijo avergonzado, pero intentando mantener su orgullo intacto. En los labios de Torom se dibujo una leve sonrisa causada por la infantil actitud de Zul- ¡Eres un idiota¡Deja de reírte o me veré forzado a degollarte, maldito! – grito alterado tomando su bastón con fuerza al tiempo que amenazaba a Torom. Este ultimó estaba apunto de contestar cuando Zul miro su bastón de madera y súbitamente cambio de actitud.

-¡¡aag¡Ese maldito daño mi bastón¡ararg¡Rayos¡Ah… no puede ser¡lo voy a matar, en cuanto lo vea no tendré compasión de el!-se quejaba furioso al mirar que una parte del mango de su bastón se hallaba cortada.

Enseguida se sentó de golpe y busco entre sus ropas algo para reparar el daño, Torom lo miro algo confundido al notar lo rápido que cambiaba de parecer o actuar

- si gustas yo puedo…  
- ¡no! no te atrevas, además yo puedo arreglármelas solo – interrumpió sin dejar de buscar algo.

Luego de varios segundos ayo unos vendajes y los corto con sus dientes de tal forma que hizo una tira larga, después amarro con delicadeza su bastón y miro con detenimiento su logro

- estamos en el rió Uryan… esto no me gusta… - comento mirando a su alrededor  
- ¿ya conocías este lugar? - pregunto Torom  
- ¿no te dije que no hicieras mas preguntas? - contesto abrumado

Luego de unos minutos continuaran remando, la oscuridad de la noche se volvía cada vez mas espesa a tal grado que casi no podían verse a los ojos

Torom hizo un movimiento con una mano invocando un poco de magia y después una esfera de luz ilumino el lugar, Torom no se percato hasta varios segundos después, pero al alumbrar a Zul los ojos de este brillaron como los misteriosos ojos de animales nocturnos

-"sus ojos… brillan mucho…" – pensó en sus adentros  
- deja de alumbrarme idiota… fastidia - refunfuño Zul al tiempo que esquivaba la mirada con un dejo de tristeza

Ambos callaron y continuaron el recorrido acompañados de algo de luz. Luego Zul abrió los ojos súbitamente y levanto el rostro mirando hacia delante

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Torom al ver el cambio de actitud del chico de ojos grises  
- algo no esta bien aquí… - dijo tratando de contener la respiración, como si algo le causara un malestar.

En el aire se alcanzaba a percibir un aroma muy particular, casi no se sentía pero poco a poco el hedor se tornaba más fuerte, el reflejo de ambos se fue distorsionando debido a que alguien o algo que flotaba en el rió se fue acercando, el agua era oscura, pero poco a poco se teñía de un tono rojizo, hasta que el extraño objeto que flotaba en el agua se acerco lo suficiente como para que ambos lo vieran

- un cadáver… - susurro Torom  
- mala señal… regresemos a la orilla, pronto, no quiero saber quien o que hizo esto – señalo Zul mientras miraba a la orilla con desesperación  
- no, tal vez solo es una advertencia, o una broma – contesto con frialdad  
- ¿una broma¡¡¿Qué, estas loco?!! Ese hombre estaba muerto ¡muerto¡Y así estaremos ambos si no vamos pronto a al orilla!  
- entonces debo suponer que tienes miedo… - dijo algo altanero, intentando provocar a Zul  
- hjump… no tengo miedo… - contesto cayendo en el juego de Torom

Ambos muchachos siguieron remando lentamente sin ver nada extraño a su alrededor. Tras varios minutos en silencio algo llamo al atención de ambos sobre el agua del rió, parecía un pequeño oleaje, solo que venia en dirección a los jóvenes y encontra de la corriente natural del rió

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – exclamo Zul con terror  
- shhh… no hagas ruido –dijo Torom mientras le señalaba con al mamo que bajara la voz

El pequeño oleaje se detuvo, solo por unos instantes, ambos suspiraron aliviados, pero lo hicieron muy pronto, so balsa comenzaba a moverse y de las profundidades del rió apareció una criatura que parecía una serpiente marina pero con escamas de pescado

- ¡¡Monstruo marino!! – grito Zul aterrorizado

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron e intentaron mantener el equilibrio pero la criatura estaba en su territorio, no lo pensó dos veces y sacudió al balsa haciéndolos caer a ambos, la poca luz que poseían se havia extinguido y pronto quedaron a merced de la bestia marina.

Bajo el agua, intentando mantener al respiración, la bestia se abalanzó contra los muchachos llevándolos al fondo, en la caída habían perdido sus armas y se veían indefensos. El animal estaba cerca de arrancarles la cabeza con las mandíbulas cuanto Torom lanzo una esfera de luz para aturdir al animal, este los soltó, y pudieron nadar y conseguir sus armas, que flotaban en la superficie del lago, ambos nadaron tan rápido como pudieron, pero el monstruo era veloz y no dejaría ir tan fácil a su presa

Torom logro llegar a la orilla, y respiro aire mientras tosía un par de veces, luego miro a su alrededor y vio que Zul no estaba con el

- ¿Zul…¿Zul, donde…? – pero Torom no pudo terminar, cuando miro de nuevo el rió boto que unas burbujas de aire salían sobre la superficie – oh, no… -exclamo precipitándose al agua

En el fondo Zul ya casi no podía aguantar la respiración, intento golpear a la criatura con su bastón pero solo logro que lo soltara un par de segundos. El animal lo llevo al fondo eh hizo que se golpeara la cabeza con una roca en el fondo del rió, Zul perdió el conocimiento y sus pulmones comenzaron a llenarse de agua. Torom los diviso a ambos en el fondo, nado tan pronto como pudo y con su espada corto a la criatura en una parte de su lomo, esta gruño y se alejo por instinto, el cuerpo de Zul ya hacia inerte en el fondo del rió, Torom lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo a la superficie tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían

Llego a la superficie y levanto la cabeza de Zul sobre esta para que respirase aire, el muchacho entre abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser, luego, mientras movía la cabeza la capucha de su suéter se fue resbalando de su cabeza dejando al descubierto todo su cabello y un par de orejas de lobo encima de su cabeza. Tormo lo llevo a la orilla con algo de dificultad, lo recostó en el suelo y colocando su mano en el pecho del muchacho hizo que este tosiera varias veces escupiendo el agua que havia tragado. Torom suspiro aliviado

- ¿Por qué me salvaste…? – preguntó aun torciendo  
- no podía dejarte morir  
- ah… bueno… yo… - Zul no pudo terminar esa oración, porque después se percato de que su capucha estaba abajo y sus orejas quedaban a la vista de su compañero - ¡ha¡no¡¡mi-mi-mis orejas…!! - grito con fuerza avergonzado y tratando de ocultarlas de Torom  
-no te preocupes por tus orejas, yo…  
- ¡no¡Aléjate¡¡Solo querrás dañarme!! – exclamó aterrado y furioso mientras se arrimaba para atrás  
- no, yo solo…  
- ¡¡tu no lo entiendes¡¡Deja de mirarme como si fuera un fenómeno, maldita sea!! – grito levantándose tambaleante, dio un para de pasos y piso una piedra que ocasiono que cayese con torpeza al suelo

Del rió salieron tres cabezas sobre el agua, eran mas monstruos marinos de los que ambos hubiesen deseado enfrentar, los dos muchachos se colocaron en posición de defensa, esperando el ataque; aunque Zul lo único que quería era alejarse lo mas pronto posible, pero su orgullo a no parecer cobarde lo impidió. Ambos animales tomaron a los muchachos, estoy esquivaron los ataques.

Torom le corto al cabeza a uno, y el otro ataco casi al mismo tiempo, el joven mercenario salto con agilidad evitando el ataque, seguido de rugido que los afecto a ambos haciendo torpes sus movimientos, y las bestias aprovecharon el descuido para jalarlos a ambos por las piernas; con velocidad los arrastraron al rió a repetir su estrategia, Torom no había soltado su arma y poco antes de sumergirse por completo corto la cabeza del animal, Zul por su parte se sostenía de una rama que colgaba de un árbol a la orilla del rió, después movió la pierna con fuerza dislocándose el hueso intencionalmente, la bestia contó con una falsa seguridad momentánea y le soltó ligeramente. Zul aprovecho y salto con la única pierna libre, soltándose de la quijada de su agresor y subiendo con agilidad al árbol, una vez hay, se tomo la pierna y la coloco en su lugar sin parecer molestarle mucho el dolor. La bestia se dirigió entonces a Torom e intento morderlo, antes de que sus dientes tuvieran contacto con el, Zul se interpuso con gran velocidad atorando su bastón entre sus mandíbulas, luego corrió contra el árbol sin soltar a la bestia y sin dejar de correr subió a el dando un giro en el aire torciéndole el cuello al animal mientras lo jalaba ocasionando su muerte inmediata

De nuevo el silencio reinó entre ambos muchachos, Zul havia caído de espaldas a Torom y agacho el rostro aun avergonzado por sus orejas. El ojiverde noto que una de las botas de Zul havia sido despojada de el y en lugar de piernas humanas poseía unas idénticas a las de los híbridos lobos

- Torom… - dijo sin voltearlo a ver – eres al primera persona que sabe lo que soy… y te espero que siga así…  
- te prometo que no diré absolutamente nada  
- pues mas te vale cumplir… o si no te degollare vivo y no dejare ni rastro de tu cuerpo ¿me oíste?  
- claro – contesto sonriendo tenuemente

Zul guardo silencio y después coloco su capucha aun húmeda en su lugar, dio media vuelta y camino donde Torom sin dirigirle la mirada, cojeaba un poco, pues aun no se havia recuperado por completo, luego se adelanto un par de pasos a Torom y vencido por el cansancio se desplomo sobre el suelo, su compañero corrió a socorrerlo esperando un regaño o un golpe por parte de Zul, pero este se encontraba inconsciente, desmallado pro el cansancio y la falta de sangre en su cuerpo, lo tomo y comenzó a curar sus heridas.

El amaneces se acercaba y no se hallaban muy lejos del lugar maldito, solo le bastarían una horas a Zul para recuperarse y volver a ser el mismo altanero y terco de siempre. El viento soplaba y con él se sentía una presencia en el aire que parecía tener un aura maligna… un aura que tal vez no era humana


	7. Capítulo 6 Villa de Keel

**Capítulo 6: Villa de Keel**  
(Roskat)

El soldado caminaba despacio, esquivando los cuerpos de los centenares de niños que dormían en las mazmorras del castillo. Sobre el suelo húmedo y frío, se hacinaban unos junto a otros, en una mezcla de razas, edades y sexo. El soldado hacía poco que estaba asignado a esta tarea, y no le agradaba nada. La mayoría de sus superiores tenían la opinión que los cientos de niños vagabundos de Keel eran como una plaga de ratas.

Y que habría que exterminarlos a todos.

El soldado portaba un candil, y examinaba los rostros de los chicos, en busca de uno que tuviera un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo. Sabía quién era: le habían traído al final de la tarde, un chico de unos 18 años que había provocado un altercado en el mercado. Le encontró tumbado boca arriba en un rincón, con los ojos abiertos, observando la escasa luz de la luna que le llegaba a través de un estrecho ventanuco.

- ¿Jason? – el soldado había bajado la voz para no despertar a los otros niños. – Ven, el oficial quiere verte.

El chico se puso en pie de inmediato. Era larguirucho, de piernas fuertes y brazos esqueléticos, signo de una maal nutrición. A pesar de eso, los ojos brillaban con inteligencia. No se mostró cansado ni sorprendido ante la noticia. Salió detrás del soldado, también caminando con cuidado para no pisar a los durmientes.

Ya fuera de la prisión, el soldado le acompañó hasta la sala de la guardia. Allí estaba Vermotrix, el oficial al mando. Comía su cena, un plato de asado, y tenía restos de carne en el bigote gris. Observó al chico que se paró frente a él. El soldado se quedó cerca de la puerta.

- Jason, Jason... ¿Cuántas van este mes, cinco?

- 8, si cuenta la escaramuza a la casa de la gran Duquesa. – Jason puso las manos en las caderas y alzó la nariz, desafiante.

- Oh, vaya, si sabe contar... Entonces sabes la edad que tienes.

- 18. – Jason se encogió de hombros.

- El límite de edad para permanecer en esta prisión son los 19¿lo sabías? Además, si acumulas demasiados delitos, pueden juzgarte como si fueras un adulto... y entonces, creéme, esta cárcel te parecerá una posada. – Vermotrix consultó unos papeles grasientos que tenía al lado. – Si el juez tiene un buen día, puede mandarte a hacer trabajos forzados a las minas del rey, en el desierto, o en las galeras.

- ¿Y si tiene un mal día? - Jason lo preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Se hizo un denso silencio en la sala. El soldado observó que el jefe se ponía rojo de la rabia.

- Te mandarán al Lugar Maldito, y serás considerado peor que un híbrido.

- Uuh... que miedo. – Jason volvió a encogerse de hombros. - ¿Te importa terminar pronto, viejo? Tengo cosas que hacer. Algún desgraciado ha pagado mi fianza, y tengo que darle las gracias como se merece.

- Pues pórtate bien, búscate un trabajo decente y deja de robar y malvivir. Así esa persona no tendrá que dejarse el sueldo en sacarte de la cárcel, niñato.

Otro denso silencio, solo que ahora tanto Jason como Vermotrix trataban de disimular la risa.

- He escuchado que hay una vacante en la herrería del palacio, y buscan un aprendiz. Si me prometes que trabajarás, entonces, te haré una recomendación. – Vermotrix cogió un saco de arpillera y lo arrojó hacia Jason. El chico lo atrapó: en el interior estaban las pertenencias que tenía cuando le encerraron. Sacó una espada oxidada y con un mango de madera, y la ató al cinturón de su pantalón. Luego, extrajo una barra de pan y dijo:

- No necesito tu caridad, viejo. Quédate con tu trabajo y tus barras de pan. No las quiero.

Vermotrix aseguró que no eran suyas, y que se marchara antes de que le diera por repartir tortas, y no precisamente de las dulces. El soldado tiró del brazo de Jason y le obligó a salir de la estancia. Vermotrix regresó a su comida, refunfuñando sobre el orgullo del inútil hijo del inútil soldado Giornel. "Eso sí... Tiene los ojos de su madre, Vera, la hermosa Vera"

- Señor... ¿Me permite preguntarle algo? – el soldado había regresado. Vermotrix gruñó y le dio permiso. – Si ese chico es el hijo de su mejor amigo¿por qué no le adoptó cuando...?

El soldado se detuvo. Vermotrix le miraba irritado. Al final, tras suspirar, se levantó:

- Tengo ya ocho hijos, y mi esposa odiaba a la madre del chico. Cuando sus padres murieron en la epidemia, decidimos que era mejor que se fuera a vivir con unos tíos de una pequeña aldea... No me acuerdo donde. Jason se escapó y regresó a la ciudad. A partir de ahí, es uno más entre los niños que quedaron huérfanos después de esa epidemia. – Vermotrix suspiró y se permitió decir algo que en otras circunstancias jamás declararía. – El clero y los nobles... mucho hablar, pero no hacen nada. Dejan que seamos nosotros quienes encerremos a estos niños como criminales, y no podemos hacer otra cosa que darles un poco de comida. Esto... es muy injusto.

"Por pensamientos así, se han colgado a hombres..." pensó el soldado. Luego, declaró que debía seguir con la ronda. Vermotrix le dejó salir, y regresó a su comida.

Llegó al templo en ruinas muy tarde esa noche. Nada más llegar, se asomaron entre las columnas los ojillos de los gatos y de los otros niños que vivían en aquel lugar. Algunos saludaron a Jason, otros le ignoraron. El chico se encaminó a un pequeño altar, donde estaba sentada una niña de unos 15 años, rubia y con la cara muy sucia. Esta alzó la cabeza y preguntó:

- ¿Jason?

- Sí, soy yo. – El chico tomó la mano blanca de la chica y depositó la barra de pan que le habían dado en la cárcel. – Siento haberme retrasado, Medea.

La niña tocó la barra de pan con los dedos, reconociendo los bordes y el tacto. Sus ojos eran blancos como la nieve, y la piel de las mejillas estaba surcada de muchas cicatrices.

- Jason, estaba preocupada... ¿Por qué ha sido esta vez?

- Bah... Por resistirme a la autoridad. – Jason se sentó a su lado en el altar. Esa noche hacía frío, pero en el templo en ruinas no había techos para protegerles. Sobre ellos, las estrellas brillaban muy lejanas, ahogadas sus luces por culpa de las luces artificiales de las lámparas.

- Adivino... ¿otra vez los soldados metiéndose con alguna anciana indefensa? – Medea mordió un poco del pan.

- No te he dicho que ha sido por una anciana. – Jason dijo esto, pero sabía la respuesta a ello. Medea era ciega, pero podía ver más que la mayoría: el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Estaba casi moribunda cuando Jason la encontró durante una ventisca el invierno pasado. Fue él quien la trajo al refugio y quien se ocupaba de ella, como si fuera su hermano. Las razones... Bueno, nadie sabía porqué hacia Jason las cosas que hacía.

La vidente no había dicho nada sobre su vida anterior a ser encontrada en la calle. Jason no preguntaba.

- Jason... Hay algo... en el ambiente. Debes tener cuidado.

- ¿Va a llover?

- No, escúchame. ¿Hoy alguien te ha mencionado el Lugar Maldito, verdad? Debes tener cuidado, y evitar ese sitio. Presiento que hay una sombra oscura, un mal que se avecina. – Medea dejó de comer. Tanteó para tocar a Jason. Los ojos blancos brillaron un momento en la oscuridad, y esto asustó al ladrón, aunque trató de no demostrarlo. – El hombre que has visto hoy... ya no volverás a verle. Veo que te encontrarás con unas personas... y su destino está relacionado con el tuyo. No confíes en quién tenga las manos manchadas de sangre y la mirada fría.

- Veamos... – Jason se echó a reír. – Ascenderán a Vermetrix, esas personas serán los dueños de la herrería real, donde quizá tenga un trabajo... y sobre no confiar en alguien con sangre en las manos... Tranquila, ya sé que no puedo confiar en carniceros.

- Hablo en serio, Jason. – Medea sintió que su amigo se levantaba de su lado. – Pase lo que pase, no te preocupes por mí. Te esperaré siempre aquí...

Jason se alejó de ella, y la vidente agachó la cabeza. "Adios, Pies de Fuego, suerte en tu aventura"

"Si por mi fuera, me habría ido de Keel para buscarme algún oficio de mercenario, y aprender mejor el manejo de la espada... Sin embargo, la encontré. No puedo dejarla a su suerte". Jason miró al cielo. "Me habla de aventuras y personas... pero jamás me ha dicho si voy a ser caballero o no... La verdad, es que yo lo dudo mucho. Soy débil, pobre y no tan buen espadachín... Menuda vergüenza"

- ¡Los soldados!

Uno de los niños dio la voz de alarma. Jason se puso en pie de inmediato. Al otro lado de la calle, vio avanzar a un grupo armado de soldados del palacio. Caminaban hacia el templo, portando antorchas.

- ¡Huyamos! – gritó en la oscuridad uno de los niños mayores. Como si fueran ratas, todos los niños empezaron a correr en todas direcciones, en busca de otro refugio. Jason fue contracorriente. Tenía que encontrar a Medea y sacarla de allí. Los soldados se habían colocado en círculo alrededor de las ruinas, y alzaban sus espadas contra los chiquillos. Los primeros gritos de dolor cortaron el silencio de la noche. Jason se detuvo en seco. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo: los soldados estaban matando a los niños, uno a uno.

- ¡No¡Desgraciados! – Jason sacó su espada y corrió hacia ellos. El filo oxidado se convirtió en un arma letal. Soldado que veía, soldado que caía al suelo herido. El chico avanzó hacia el altar, donde una confundida Medea aguardaba. Estaba rodeada por más soldados, y todos tenían las espadas levantadas para matarla. Cegado por la ira, Jason se interpuso.

- Jason, huye... – Medea estaba agachada en el suelo, atenta a los sonidos de pelea. El muchacho peleaba esquivando y atacando casi a ciegas. A la luz de las antorchas y de la luna velada por las nubes, las espadas refulgían y se apagaban. Jason cogió a Medea de la mano y tiró de ella para levantarla.

Al hacerlo, tuvo la sensación de que ya había protegido así a Medea... en otro momento que no podía recordar. Jason, apretando la mano de su amiga, corrió entre las ruinas, seguido por el ejército. De los niños ya no quedaba rastro.

La calle por donde corría, un suburbio sucio de las afueras de Keel, tenía el empedrado resbaladizo. Medea tropezó, y Jason trató de ponerla en pie.

- Déjame aquí, no me harán nada.

- No digas tonterías¡ponte en pie! – Jason no se rendía y trataba de ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Medea era de una constitución muy frágil, más bajita y delgada que cualquier niña de su edad.

Los soldados volvían a rodearles. No había lugar por donde escapar ni donde refugiarse. Jason apretó el mango de madera, que encajaba con su mano y se colocó en posición de lucha.

- Dejad, yo me ocupo de este rebelde.

Avanzó entre los soldados, vestido con una larga capa negra. La capucha le cubría el rostro, y su voz era tan fría y atona que no se podía saber si era hombre o mujer. Los soldados se apartaron con miedo, y el desconocido se colocó frente a Jason. Medea, detrás del muchacho, apretó la mano de su amigo. Temblaba como una hoja.

- Tú eres al que llaman "Pies de Fuego"¿cierto? El hijo de un soldado. Te condeno a muerte – el desconocido alargó las manos en su dirección. Musitó unas palabras en un idioma desconocido por Jason. – por encubrir a una asesina a sueldo.

- ¿Cómo¿Medea? – Jason miró por encima del hombro, pero su amiga le había soltado. Los soldados detrás la sujetaron. El chico intentó ayudarla, pero el desconocido terminó su hechizo.

Jason alzó su sable oxidado, e intentó atacar. La nube de rayos le atrapó antes de que pudiera siquiera acabar el movimiento. El cuerpo del chico se desintegró en el aire, sin hacer ni un ruido.

Cuando todo quedó en silencio y en oscuridad, el hombre de la capucha miró el lugar que antes ocupó Jason. No parecía muy satisfecho. De repente, soltó un juramento, se plantó delante de Medea y le dio una bofetada.

- Bruja¡has estropeado mi hechizo! Pero no importa. Tanto si vive como si no, nada podrá hacer para ayudarte.


	8. Capítulo 7 El pueblo sin nombre

**Capítulo 7: El pueblo sin nombre **

(Nayru)

Llevaba días caminando desde Gren hacia quién sabe dónde; ni siquiera había notado cuánto tiempo había estado sin sentarse, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil sacárselo. No tenía prisa en llegar a otro pueblo aunque le incomodaba dormir a la intemperie, todavía tenía todo el día para caminar. A veces hacía paradas para beber un poco de agua y, de vez en cuando, comer una que otra fruta; pero siempre mantenía el paso para tratar de llegar a la noche al pueblo siguiente.

Todavía recordaba cuando dejó Gren, su casa, sus pocos amigos y su mentor, Renhart; recordaba cuando entrenaba día y noche sin descansar hasta lograr lo más cercano a la perfección, cuando a veces se quedaba sin cenar con tal de repasar cada capítulo del libro antiguo de hechicería, una de las pocas herencias que le dejara su padre antes de morir.

Y no de una manera dichosa, porque el padre de Elia murió a manos de un asesino a sueldo, de noche, en su casa y frente a sus ojos…aunque el asesino nunca vio a una pequeña niña como amenaza, y decidió dejarla con vida. Habían pasado 9 años desde entonces, y aquella chica que rompía en llanto esa noche ahora era una hechicera hecha y derecha, con deseos de descubrir la verdad que le ocultaran hace ya tanto tiempo.

Después de unas horas divisó a lo lejos chozas improvisadas, aparentemente algún pueblo pretendía asentarse ahí. No vio indicios de algún letrero ni nada por el estilo, así que se adentró en la callecita principal; lo que encontró fue extraño: veía sombras de personas a la vuelta de las casas, pero al mínimo acercamiento, desaparecían como si nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Escuchó la voz de un niño. Al girar en sus pies lo encontró, parado a unos metros de ella y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
- Busco si hay alguien por aquí- respondió. Su voz era suave pero firme al mismo tiempo, tal como la mayoría de los hechiceros-, pero no lo veo  
- ¿A quién buscas?- el niño hablaba con una voz persuasiva, parecía querer saberlo todo sobre la forastera  
- Pues…ahora que lo dices…- La joven extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos la imagen de un híbrido y se la enseñó al chico- Busco a este hombre. ¿Lo has visto alguna vez?  
- Sí- respondió. El corazón de Elia palpitaba más rápido de lo común- Se esconde en una de estas casas. Ven- el chico le tomó la mano, y la tiraba hacia una casa sola y oscura-, si vienes, te lo mostraré…  
- No pretendas engañarme- la muchacha se soltó y comenzó a mirar al chico de una manera extraña  
- ¿Qué?, pero si soy sólo un niño…  
- Tú no eres un niño  
- Sí lo soy…- El niño comenzó a titubear  
- Pues para pretender engañarme con un niño, te hace falta práctica- Las manos de Elia se llenaban de un gas color escarlata, que comenzó a cubrir sus brazos y, finalmente, todo su cuerpo- De hecho, tú no eres de este mundo…  
- Pero…p.p…p..p.- El niño ya no podía hablar, quería gritar, pero las palabras no le salían de sus labios  
- ¡Ostendo Mortem! - El gas escarlata cubrió toda la visibilidad de Elia, incluyendo al niño, que ahora se había transformado en un hombre mayor, lleno de harapos y sucio  
- Mmm, ya veo- decía el hombre al ser descubierto- Debes ser una hechicera inteligente; te diste cuenta de que era un disfraz mucho antes de utilizar este hechizo. He empezado a hacer este truco desde hace un par de años, ya sabes, para obtener energía de los vivos; pero nunca nadie me había descubierto.  
- Pues yo creo que, en vez de practicar obtener energía, deberías irte- inquirió algo molesta- Los fantasmas no se quedan en Mimir a menos que tengan…  
- Un asunto sin resolver- le interrumpió el hombre- Pues…sí lo tengo, el problema es que no se donde buscarlo para resolverlo  
- No entiendo  
- Que no se donde está mi problema

La chica comenzó a entender el problema del hombre: si no sabía cuál era su problema, no podría resolverlo y, por lo tanto, no podría irse de Mimir. Sin embargo, según sus estudios, para que un humano olvidara un problema estado muerto habían dos razones: que fuese asesinado de una manera violenta, o que muriera por un hechizo asesino.

- No recuerdas como moriste tampoco¿verdad?- le preguntó. El hombre negó con la cabeza- Mmm…pues si no lo recuerdas, no puedo ayudarte. Lo siento

Se disponía a salir del pueblo, cuando de pronto se vio rodeada de fantasmas de un sinfín de personas; niños, mujeres, jóvenes, ancianos, pescadores. Por cómo la miraban, clamaban por ayuda desesperadamente; de pronto, comenzó a atar cabos sueltos.

- Todos ustedes murieron juntos¿verdad?- La gente asintió lastimeramente, y se quedaron mirando hacia el suelo. Si bien un muerto podía olvidar cómo murió, sabía si alguien había muerto con él o no. "Que triste" pensó para sus adentros- ¿Y no recuerdan nada de cómo murieron¿Algún indicio de ello?- Al escucharla, nuevamente negaron con la cabeza. "Vaya pueblo" se decía, "quieren ayuda, pero no sé en qué puedo ayudarles". De pronto recordó la imagen que tenía del híbrido y miró al hombre que había tratado de engañarla- Esta imagen no les es familiar¿verdad?  
- Lo que te dije hace un rato era cierto- interrumpió el hombre, que dio unos pasos al frente para acercarse a la muchacha- Yo conozco a ese híbrido…  
- ¿Y si…- Pero no alcanzó a completar la frase, todos los presentes entendieron lo que quería decir

Fue entonces cuando los fantasmas del pueblito comenzaron a recordar sucesos extraños, se les veía perturbados. Llamas por doquier, sangre, cuerpos sin vida, gritos desesperados…y de pronto gritos de águilas en el ambiente, como si estuvieran festejando toda esa masacre. Cuando volvieron en si, cada uno decía un montón de cosas y Elia no podía entenderles. La muchacha trató de calmarlos, entonces, uno por uno, comenzaron a relatar lo que habían visto

El pueblo había sido arrasado por una manada de híbridos; hombres, casas, todo se volvió nada en cosa de minutos. Elia podía imaginar en su cabeza las escenas de horror que vivieron los habitantes; eso era motivo suficiente para vagar como fantasmas durante la eternidad. La razón: nadie la sabía, sólo recordaban que un atardecer, mientras se disponían a volver a sus casas, fueron atacados por primera y última vez.

De pronto una luz cegadora inundó el lugar, era cálida y acogedora, tanto que los fantasmas se sentían muy atraídos a ella.

- Es la hora de partir- dijo el hombre- Tal vez nuestra misión era encontrarnos con una hechicera sabia y contarle nuestra historia  
- No soy tan sabia- inquirió la joven  
- Pero lo suficiente como para ayudarnos- le dijo a modo de respuesta- Sabes que tienes el nombre de la diosa del viento¿verdad?- Elia asintió- Tal vez sea una señal…para ti…y para…  
- ¿Chaos?- la joven completó la frase  
- Sí, para Él- El hombre hizo una reverencia y murmuró- Gracias- antes de perderse en el haz de luz que lo haría descansar en paz

La luz se disipó y a los ojos de Elia volvía el pueblo sin nombre, en medio de la nada. Sonrió, no era común que hicieran referencia a su nombre¿tendrían en común ella y la diosa, algo más que su nombre de pila?, a ella no le desagradaba la idea

Volvió a caminar en medio de la nada y, pensado en cosas banales, se le pasaron un par de horas; al ver un lago decidió detenerse, tomó agua como de costumbre, se sacó las botas y refrescó sus pies. Estuvo así un rato hasta que se percató de la presencia de alguien más: a unos cinco metros, un joven de cabello oscuro y unos años mayor que ella estaba sentado limpiándose la herida de su mano.


	9. Capítulo 8 Nuevas rivalidades

**Capítulo 8: Nuevas rivalidades **

(Sabel)

Amanecía en Ravenloft, una ciudad cercana a la frontera con el Lugar Maldito que hacía las veces de territorio neutral entre los dos bandos.  
La ciudad despertaba en medio del ajetreo matutino que traían los días en que los comerciantes llegaban a surtir los negocios e intercambiar bienes, noticias e historias.

Dos viajeros subían por la atestada calle principal de la ciudad rumbo a la plaza central, deseosos de encontrar una posada para reponer fuerzas y continuar con su camino cuanto antes: el incidente con los monstruos marinos los había agotado y el mercenario creía que sería mejor si descansaran esa mañana y en la noche reanudaran la marcha. Por supuesto, fue difícil convencer a Zul aunque al final éste admitió a regañadientes que Torom tenía razón.

-Es curioso cómo una ciudad como ésta puede sobrevivir junto a ese nido de ratas- Torom miraba alrededor- ¿Tú qué opinas?  
-Puede que no les moleste asilarlas después de todo- Zul llevaba el rostro cubierto con la capucha  
-Tenía ganas de visitar este lugar, es una fuente de trabajo muy buena.  
-Pues suerte entonces- el chico-lobo se giró hosco- yo iré a esa posada y no me importa si estás o no.

Zul se alejó rápidamente del mercenario para evitar oír una perorata sobre que si irían a ese lugar sería mejor que fueran juntos, y habría logrado su propósito de no ser porque algo lo chocó por detrás, haciéndole caer en medio de la multitud. Mientras el chico luchaba frenéticamente por ponerse de pie y cubrirse con la capucha el rostro, alcanzó a percibir de reojo a una niña pequeña -cubierta con una capa verde con capucha- que se disculpaba y se retiraba velozmente, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-¿Estás bien?- Torom lo ayudó a levantarse  
-Eso creo- dijo Zul sacudiéndose el polvo- ¡Vaya niña más descuidada¡Ojalá le den una buena tunda cuando llegue a su casa!

El mercenario ahogó una risita al ver a su acompañante tan indignado por sufrir un incidente tan insignificante y común como ser derribado por una niña de cinco años y sin tomar mucha importancia le sugirió mirar un poco en el mercado antes de irse a descansar; a fin de cuentas, era muy temprano y tenían tiempo de echar un vistazo y con suerte encontrar cosas útiles para el viaje. La mañana transcurrió sin gran novedad y aproximadamente al mediodía los chicos decidieron que era mejor irse a descansar. Rumbo a la posada, Zul vio un puesto con algunos artilugios interesantes y decidió ir a ver si había algo interesante.

El chico-lobo decidió llevarse un par de dagas trabajadas con maestría, y su rostro tomó un tinte pálido mientras revolvía sus bolsillos.

-Ay no...  
-¿Sucede algo?- le dijo Torom en voz baja  
-¡No tengo mi bolsa de dinero!- Zul se veía angustiado- ¿La habré perdido en el lago?  
-Creo haberla visto en tu cinturón antes de venir aquí  
-¿Entonces por casualidad no estará en uno de tus bolsillos?- respondió enfadado el híbrido muchacho  
-¡No insultes mi inteligencia!- el mercenario lo miró ofendido  
-¿Entonces podrías prestarme un par de monedas de oro? Prometo devolverlas pronto  
-¿De dónde piensas sacar el dinero para pagarme?  
-¿Y bien?- Dijo el tendero llamando su atención- ¿Me vas a pagar o no?

Resignado, Torom sacó las dos monedas de oro y se las dio a Zul cuando algunos gritos más el sonido del metal chocando llamaron su atención. A lo lejos podía verse cómo un par de hombres luchaban increíblemente contra una niña pequeña, la misma que para sorpresa de los chicos había tirado a Zul en la mañana.  
Si eso los había sorprendido, lo que siguió seguramente los dejó atónitos: esa niña en apariencia indefensa manejaba un florete y con maestría dejaba a los hombres fuera de combate antes de emprender alocada carrera siendo perseguida por los amigos de esos desafortunados tipos.

La supuesta niña venía en dirección a ellos saltando de puesto en puesto para perderlos y se arrojó hacia el frente una vez que llegó a donde estaban los viajeros. Zul levantó las manos en un gesto de protección sobre la cabeza dejando el dinero muy al alcance de la pequeña ladrona, la cual lo tomó sin ningún problema, se apoyó en él para impulsarse, voló sobre Torom para después caer de pie y seguir corriendo, volteando a ver sólo una vez hacia atrás dirigiendo un gesto burlón hacia los chicos -sosteniendo la bolsa de dinero de Zul en una mano- antes de desaparecer en un pequeño callejón.

Lo que Torom y Zul habían creído que era una niña pequeña resultó ser una halfling joven, de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos en color avellana que pudieron apreciar bien ya que su rostro se había destapado con el salto; el chico-lobo se veía bastante irritado al dejar las dagas en el puesto y retirarse apresurado a la posada, seguido de un mercenario un poco molesto y extrañado por la escena.

Mientras tanto, la halfling se aventuraba dentro de una coladera que la llevó al alcantarillado de la ciudad: caminó un buen tramo hasta llegar a una bifurcación. Se acercó a examinar unas marcas y tomó el camino de la izquierda, llegando así a un callejón sin salida. Silbó tres veces y gruñó dos, y un pasaje secreto en la pared se abrió dejándola entrar.

El lugar que se reveló ante sus ojos era amplio: parecía como si fuera el vestíbulo de una posada grande, con varias mesas en las cuales gente de todas las razas compartía la comida y brindaba con tarros viejos llenos hasta el tope de dorada cerveza. Algunos de ellos vestían simples ropas negras y viejas, otros llevaban lujosas ropas y joyas finísimas encima, producto de su trabajo.

-Llegas tarde, pequeño Aguijón de Araña. ¿Te tomó tiempo tejer tus hilos de seda?- un humano de edad media la llamó desde una mesa.  
-Había demasiadas moscas en ella- respondió la chica mientras se sentaba-, lo tardado fue devorarlas a todas.  
-¿Averiguaste algo nuevo sobre ese asuntillo?  
-Me topé con un grupo de mercenarios que venían del sudoeste, al parecer sabían sobre el tema pero no pude sacarles más información- Aguijón de Araña bebió un poco de cerveza- aparte de lo que ya sabemos.  
-Las noticias han corrido veloces en el submundo- Gunter Nuevededos se rascó la barbilla meditabundo- Es una lástima, pensé que ellos como buenos hermanos podrían darnos noticias nuevas.  
-¿Entonces qué debo hacer ahora?  
-Bueno, tu trabajo será ir a investigar y buscar a ese personaje misterioso para darle un regalito, de aquellos que son tu especialidad como digno Aguijón de Araña que eres.  
-¡Vamos, Gun¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así por un momento?- la chica fingía indiganción- Hace tiempo que adquirí la suficiente confianza contigo como para llamarnos por el nombre de pila.  
-Como quieras, pequeña Lidda. Haz honor a tu nombre partiendo al anochecer, lo más pronto posible.  
-Así lo haré- Lidda se levantó de la mesa- Mientras tanto, un poco de descanso no me vendría mal.

La halfling se retiró de la mesa no sin cierta preocupación marcada en el rostro: desde hacía algún tiempo la cofradía de ladrones había recibido noticias de emboscadas a varios de sus miembros, de las cuales no habían sobrevivientes. El nido de Ravenloft no era el único, todas las cofradías cercanas habían reportado incidentes similares entre los cuales había una constante: una figura sombría acompañada por un ave y algo que parecía un perro grande. El trabajo no sería agradable, pero se le había confiado el honor de resolverlo sola y debía hacerlo por el bien de su gremio.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 **

(Shadow)

Maldita sea…no tengo idea como me hice esta herida- Decía para si mismo entre maldiciones Leviath mientras se limpiaba la herida en su mano en las aguas del lago.

Anark estaba sentado a su lado y apunto con sus orejas hacia un lado, llamando la atención de su amo. A unos pocos metros de distancia se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar, muy bonita con una capa color caoba que poco dejaba ver de un vestido color naranja que llevaba debajo.

La chica lo observaba con una cara de preocupación viendo la herida que el muchacho tenia en la mano. Con precaución la chica se acerco a Leviath sin cambiar la preocupación de su mirada.

Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto la chica a Leviath…

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza.

La chica se arrodillo junto a el y le tomo la mano para observar su herida. Luego de hacer un diagnostico tomo su bolso y saco unas hierbas y unas botellas con contenido desconocido, en segundos había echo todas las mezclas que haría. Tomo nuevamente la mano del chico y unto la mezcla que había echo en su herida para luego vendarle la mano.

Así debe estar mejor…- dijo la chica.

Anark se acerco a la chica y esta le puso la mano en la cabeza y lo acaricio, para sorpresa de Leviath el gran lobo que no dejaba que lo tocara nadie más que su amo estaba como un cachorrito moviendo la cola de felicidad.

Que interesante…- Dijo Leviath mientras observaba a la chica.

La chica noto como el muchacho la miraba- Que sucede?

El chico solo hizo lo que pudo ser una sonrisa, aunque la chica no estaba muy segura ya que en ese momento el rostro de este pareció desaparecer en la sombra provocada por su capucha.

Creo…-dijo la chica- que te conozco.

En Gren- dijo limitadamente el chico.

Eres de ahí?

No, estuve unos meses allá

Entiendo… pero, como supistes que soy de Gren?

Por tu ropaje, la forma en que curastes mi herida y por ese báculo que intentas ocultar en tu espalda.

La chica se sorprendió mucho por eso último.

Mi nombre es Elia Luminen…

Leviath…

Extraño nombre, creo haber oído algo parecido antes.

Bien señorita, le agradezco el curarme y ya que no tengo dinero para pagarle creo que esta será suficiente- El chico saco su flauta y comenzó a tocar una linda y muy suave melodía, del suelo comenzó a florecer una rosa azul brillante que el chico tomo y se la dio a Elia.

La chica recibió la flor y se sonrojo por completo.-Gra…gracias…

Y como otro obsequio, una lección, aprende a no confiar tanto en las personas…

La chica lo miro extrañado y en ese momento siente como una espina de la flor la pincha y comenzó a marearse para luego caer inconciente en el suelo.

Leviath la levanto y extendiendo sus grandes alas negras voló hacia en centro del lago, una vez ahí suspendido en el aire recito unas palabras arcaicas y del agua surgió una especie de altar en el cual deposito a la joven hechicera para luego irse.

Burbujas se formaron en el agua, cada vez mas y mas, unos ojos de un color rojo intenso se comenzaron a observar viniendo de debajo del agua. En una gran explosión en el agua surgió lo que parecía ser una gran serpiente marina. Observo el cuerpo de la chica en el altar de sacrificio y abriendo sus fauces dejando ver unos grandes y afilados colmillos se lanzo hacia la chica.

SHERIK…- fue el grito que se escucho, que atrajo la atención de la gran serpiente, mirando hacia arriba antes de ser impactado a gran velocidad por una doble patada desde arriba, haciéndola caer al agua.

Una vez se repuso la gran serpiente volvió a salir a la superficie muy enojada- Quien osa a atacarme?

Leviath, invocador…- dijo el chico parado en el altar mirando desafiante a Sherik.

Ningún humano puede vencerme…

Que bien, no soy humano – Leviath dio un gran salto extendiendo sus grandes alas negras para entrar en combate.

Eres Alas Negras…he oído hablar de ti, pero ni tu puedes vencerme- dice esto a la vez que le da un fuerte coletazo al chico que lo manda a estrellarse contra unas rocas.

Luego enrosco su cola alrededor del cuerpo del chico y comenzó a apretar su cuerpo y para acelerar su muerte se sumergió en el lago para ahogarlo.

El chico sentía la fuerte presión del cuerpo del espíritu y a la vez la presión de quedarse sin aire. Tampoco podía llamar a alguno de sus invocaciones ya que debajo del agua no podía hablar, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, abrió su boca y mordió con fuerza la cola de Sherik, para la mala suerte de este Sherik tiene una piel muy gruesa y no sintió nada.

En ese momento recordó algo que había olvidado completamente por estar pensando en como escapar y de no quedarse sin aire. Sus alas, sus alas estaban fuera en el momento que lo atraparon, guardo de inmediato sus alas y así tuvo el espacio que necesitaba para salirse de la presión de la cola y liberarse, en segundos ya estaba en la superficie y extendiendo sus alas voló lo mas alto posible para recuperar fuerza y aire.

En eso Sherik salio a gran velocidad del agua estirándose hacia arriba en dirección del chico. Este sonrió y grito

ESPADA DEL RAYO- hizo el movimiento de lanzar un puo en dirección a la bestia y del cielo a gran velocidad cayo un potente rayo que dio de lleno a la bestia electrocutándola y dejándola fuera de combate.

Leviath descendió y cayó de rodillas al suelo casi desplomándose luego de ese uso de energía. Ante el apareció Sherik en una forma fantasmal.

No esperaba menos de Alas Negras…mucho se dice de ti entre nosotros. Di tus votos…

Para crear lo que no ha sido creado desde la existencia de Mimir…

Echo…- la figura de Sherik se elevo en el aire para luego caer en picada en el cuerpo del chico.

Leviath y Elia fueron transportados a la orilla y el altar desapareció. Una vez en la orilla Leviath se levanto para irse del lugar lo antes posible, cuando se disponía a saltar hacia el cielo vio su mano, la cual había sido curada por la chica. Lo pensó por un momento y se dio la vuelta hacia donde descansaba la chica y se sentó a su lado, Anark y Horus se pusieron a su lado.

En cuanto despierte y pueda valerse por si misma no vamos- dijo el chico a sus animales para luego acomodarse y descansar el cuerpo.

Leviath se encontraba sentado al lado de Elia, esperando que esta despertara luego de que la dejara inconciente. Estaba entre dormido y despierto luego del uso de energía en la última batalla que había sostenido con su nuevo summon. Por un momento el sueño lo venció.

Estaba corriendo por una ciudad en llamas, miraba con miedo hacia atrás. Detrás de el aguantada a su mano iba una niña, quien llevaba algo en su mano libre, a la cual el halaba para que se apresurara a ir mas deprisa. Freno de golpe cuando un gran pedazo de madera envuelto en llamas cayó frente a ellos, viro a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, doblaba en las esquinas por largos callejones de una extraña ciudad.

Cuidado…- grito la niña y el joven paro de golpe.

Se detuvieron antes de caer por un gran precipicio, el joven se acerco mas a observar y lo que vio eran nubes y en algunos espacios creyó llegar a ver la tierra, pero no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Gritos de dolor y sufrimiento se escucharon detrás de ellos, el joven miro a la niña y la volvió a tomar de la mano para correr a toda velocidad nuevamente.

Date prisa Esmeralda…- le dijo el joven a la niña

Voy lo más rápido que puedo…

Súbete a mi espalda- el joven se bajo un poco para que la niña se trepara en su espalda y nuevamente empezar a correr, en el momento que el joven comenzó a correr a la niña se le resbalo de sus manos el pequeño oso de peluche que cargaba con ella.

Chonkeri…debemos volver por el.- decía la niña desesperada.

Te volvistes loca…no regresare por ese oso de peluche, debo ponerte a salvo.

La niña se movió con fuerza y se quito de la espalda del joven y comenzó a correr en dirección a su pequeño oso de peluche. El joven paro de golpe para ir detrás de ella pero fue derribado por una figura que no supo si fue humana o no ya que una vez lo derribo desapareció. Se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo y ante el había un gran muro de fuego.

ESMERALDAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Corrió al fuego y salto hacia el traspasando el muro, rodó al suelo para apagar las llamas que lo cubrían en partes de su cuerpo y se puso de pie de nuevo para encontrarse frente a el a la niña en el suelo abrazando a su oso.

Niña tonta…por que hicistes eso…

Sabes que mama fue quien me regalo este oso y…y…Y YA NO LA VOLVERE A VER…- lo último se lo dijo al joven en un grito mezclado entre odio y tristeza.

El fuego parecía rodearlos por completo, sin poder lograr divisar un lugar para escapar. El joven se quito la camisa ya rota y de su espalda salieron un par de grandes alas plateadas.

Sube…

La niña se subió a su espalda y el chico voló por encima de las llamas.

Allí esta…-la niña grito e hizo que el chico mirara en una dirección en la cual había una silueta entre las llamas con unos ojos rojos, la silueta señalo a los chicos y les lanzo un rayo de energía.

Queeeeeee- Leviath se levanto de golpe- ha sido un sueño…o un recuerdo?

Leviath…

El chico escucho como alguien lo llamaba y enseguida se puso de pie en pose de defensa esperando algún ataque. Miraba para todos lados esperando que en algún momento alguien o algo saliera de cualquier parte e intentara atacarlo.

Leviath…

Quien eres? Donde estas? Que deseas? – pregunto de corrido el chico.

Leviath…regresa a casa…

El chico sintió una extraña necesidad de seguir la voz a un lugar que no tenia idea de donde se encontraba pero por alguna razón sabia como llegar a el. Era como si una fuerza en su cuerpo le apuntara el camino que debía seguir para llegar a la fuente de esa extraña voz que lo llamaba.

Se preparo a correr, pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando recordó que Elia seguía inconciente y no podía abandonarla, no después de la ayuda que le dio. Para su suerte la chica comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento.

Anark…quédate con la chica, viaja con ella y en el camino busca los otros altares- le dijo al lobo- Horus, tu espera aquí con ellos y dirígete al lado contrario en el que viajen ellos y busca lo mismo, les enviare una señal una vez regrese de este viaje.

Leviath…

El chico comenzó a correr sin ningún rumbo en mente tan solo era impulsado por su cuerpo.

Leviath…

Tú, voz de las sombras, provienes desde la muerte para venir en mi búsqueda. Provienes desde los rincones del tiempo marcando mi pasado, buscándome en mi presente y cambiando mi futuro.

Leviath…

Eres vida o eres muerte? No tengo la respuesta, tan solo esta sensación de saber en donde te encuentras o donde te encontrastes alguna vez.

Leviath…

Pero una advertencia debo hacer, llamarme es llamar a alguien que no conoce su pasado y no tiene futuro, no diferenciare entre amigos o enemigos no te confíes en como será nuestro encuentro.

El chico corría cada vez a mayor velocidad.

Leviath…

El chico salto en el filo de un precipicio y abrió sus alas volando a una velocidad impresionante hasta que choco con una barrera.

No llegue hasta aquí para que me detenga una estupida barrera…- el chico se alejo un poco de esta y dijo- Lux Meiyi Tex

Su cuerpo pareció convertirse en energía pura y voló a la barrera choco con ella pero no se detenía seguía forzándola y esta se doblaba pero no cedía, pero el chico no se detuvo hasta que la barrera se rompió y a una velocidad mayor que la de antes gracias al Lux Meiyi Tex continuo rompiendo barreras que se ponían de frente hasta divisar a lo lejos una ciudad flotante. Una ciudad que parecía echa de oro y marfil, los edificios con grandes torres, jardines colgantes impresionantes.

El chico descendió con rapidez a una parte del borde de la ciudad rompiendo el suelo con el impacto por la velocidad que llevaba. Frente a el se encontraban tres sujetos, el del centro el mas anciano de todos le dijo.

Bienvenido Alas Negras…Esta es Cielo Azul, la ciudad Angelis


	11. Capítulo 10 Presencias

**Capítulo 10: Presencias**

(Zeldas)

- Un pago…-

Tyra repitió ásperamente las mismas palabras que aquel chico alado le había proferido antes de levantar el vuelo. Por un momento se sintió irritada ante aquel atrevimiento de mancillar la vida de seres vivos. Pero de nuevo la palabra DESTINO, con mayúsculas, vino a tranquilizar su sentir.

Se dirigió a donde reposaba el yaguar ahora muerto. Se inclinó y tocó con cierto respeto lo que quedaba de la cabeza del felino. Estaba completamente deshecha. El pelaje de color amarillo dorado con manchas en forma de anillos negros, garganta y vientre blanquecino estaba completamente bañado en un espeso líquido pardo. Era su sangre que aún brotaba caliente del interior del animal.

"Cumpliste con tu misión: Traerme al Sitio Maldito "

Los cuerpos inertes de los hombres, al igual que los de los perros de caza tendidos en el suelo bruto le hicieron recordar la macabra aparición de Reaper. La voz del hombre alado cuando lo invocó aún seguía repercutiendo en su mente como un mazazo… De repente al reparar en sus manos miró los cristales que adornaban sus guanteletes…ahí guardaba energías extraordinariamente poderosas, selladas dentro del metal de su Alpha y su Omega, sus alabardas…pequeñas almas y espíritus que habitaron una vez el tiempo y el espacio ¿Y si usaba esas fuerzas que se ocultaban dentro de ellas para reparar el daño hecho?

Era inútil, aunque pudiese hacerlo estaba prohibido. Calik se lo había dicho: Violaba el destino que tanto ella defendía, esa naturaleza innata de la cual había aprendido.

- No puedo y no debo hacerlo. Sólo los dioses pueden…según ellos…-

Se quitó el guantelete que cubría su mano derecha y con la punta del dedo índice tocó la tierra. Decidió darles sepultura, era lo menos que se merecía aquella gente desafortunada. Pero ellos así se lo habían buscado.

- Antares-

La tierra se abrió y con su manto seco cubrió de un golpe el cuerpo de los infelices.

- Un pago… -

Encontró la espada que había pertenecido a Sly tirada a un lado. Tomó el hierro y recorrió con su mirada la hoja grisácea. Sabía que si la dejaba por ahí, alguno de los odiados malandrines no respetaría que debajo de la tierra se hallarán los restos de lo que fue un ser vivo y por lo tanto la robaría para sucios propósitos.

- Y hablando de robo…-

Se llevó la mano a la cara y recordó que aquél extraño ser le había arrebatado la mascarilla de plata con la que cubría parte de su rostro. Ni siquiera antes de irse tuvo la "amabilidad" de devolvérsela. Esa mascarilla significaba más que una simple protección de su identidad y evitar ser lastimada en las batallas. No era imposible imaginar que en un futuro se vería envuelta en varias de éstas… esa mascarilla era parte de su religión y sus creencias shinobi…

Sin pensarlo más y volviendo a mirar la hoja de la espada decidió darle un uso. Comenzó a derretir el hierro con tan sólo el contacto de sus manos y a forjar otra máscara dándole hábilmente la forma de una boca y unas fauces de yaguar. Al terminar, aún con el metal encontrándose al rojo vivo se lo puso encima de sus labios cubriéndolos de nuevo y sin temer a recibir ninguna quemadura.

Tomó la desnuda empuñadura y con sequedad la clavó en el lugar donde ahora hacía las veces de un sepulcro.

Sin más se alejó a grandes zancadas. Sabía que debía mantenerse gélida ante tales situaciones, no importaría cuáles fueran. Así sería.

Al internarse un poco más en los dominios del miserable suroeste, de repente, sintió un profundo dolor que pinchó su pecho y tambaleante en su caminar se sentó al lado de un roca. Sendos escalofríos comenzaron a sucumbir sus largas piernas, pronto todo su cuerpo sería hormigueado por éstos.  
!--if !supportLineBreakNewLine--   
!--endif-- 

- Esta sensación…- susurró la pelirroja llevándose las manos a la altura del corazón – ¿Qué significará?-  
!--if !supportLineBreakNewLine--   
!--endif-- 

No estaba segura que clase de poderes irrumpían al Lugar Maldito, pero ahí estaban. Obstinada como siempre se dijo así misma que lo averiguaría. El concepto de miedo no iba con ella.

De pronto unos guturales gritos se escucharon relativamente a la distancia rompiendo sus cavilaciones.

La muchacha, recuperándose, se irguió y resolvió echar un vistazo. En fin, tal vez era la oportunidad de saber de que se trataba esa perturbación. Nada tenía que perder.

Detrás de la roca donde estaba, había una elevación de tierra. Subió con rapidez y ahí pudo ver que delante de ella se asomaba a una mediana distancia una de las tantas cavernas que se escondían en ese suelo castigado de tantos males. Observó que la entrada se encontraba pobremente iluminada por toscas antorchas.

En un dos por tres, la pelirroja se plantó a la boca de la caverna. Los gritos, que aunque habían atenuado su volumen hasta casi ser sólo quejidos, salían de ese lugar. Sin más entró.

No tardó mucho en llegar al fondo y contemplar una variedad de bultos cuya mayoría estaban sobre el suelo. Con su sensibilidad ya sabía de que se trataban: Unos despojos humanos.

Sus ojos se detuvieron unos instantes en los hombres y mujeres "habitantes" de la fétida estancia.

En primera instancia le extrañó el porque casi no se movían. No hablaban, pero gemían. Sintió que a cada paso que daba, las miradas vidriosas como hipnotizadas, perseguían con frenesí los destellos que despedían su máscara de metal pésimamente alumbrada por la luz del fuego que colgaba en las toscas paredes de la gruta.

A nadie le pareció sorpresivo o fuera de lugar la llegada de la joven. "Un nueva" pensaban los que se mantenían un poco de lucidez en sus mentes.

Conforme iba avanzando se encontraba un lisiado por aquí, un mudo por allá, uno cuyo cuerpo se hallaba totalmente deformado, otro que se le caía la piel a pedazos. Lo había de todo, niños y ancianos por igual.

Se detuvo unos momentos y se fijó en uno de los hombres más viejos. Estaba hecho un ovillo, con la espalda reclinada en unas cañas huecas, miraba sin ver. Moscas e insectos lo devoraban pero, inmóvil como un mármol, ni siquiera pestañaba. La chica en cuclillas pasó la mano frente a los azules ojos y verificó lo que imaginaba: era ciego. Los dedos, especialmente los de las manos, eran extraordinariamente largos. A su lado, totalmente desnudo, aparecía un niño de unos nueve o diez años, de rodillas y manos atadas a la espalda. El mugriento rostro se hallaba igualmente torturado por nubes de insectos. Una mordaza, más sucia que la cara del infeliz, mantenía la boca abierta. La chica se acercó y espantó las moscas. Vio que los labios estaban destrozados. Le faltaban parte de sus dedos. Era víctima de un retraso mental…el chico terminaba devorando sus propios labios y dedos. De ahí la necesidad de atarlo.

Esos eran dos "ejemplares" tristemente llamados mamzer o bastardos. Aquéllos que la sociedad calificaba de manera absurda.

_"…Los dioses los han castigado con la locura, carecen de un alma digna de recorrer los espacios. Con suerte andan a tientas en medio del día, como suelen andar los ciegos rodeados de tinieblas. Los castigos divinos, son consecuencia siempre de los pecados de los desdichados mortales…" _

Se fijó en las caras de esos infelices y las comparó con toda la gente con quien se había topado en esos días de viaje. Eran tan distintas. Allá en otros sitios las personas se mostraban muchas risueñas, otras despreocupadas. Pero ahí… Todos los que se hallaban fuera de ese "infierno", en definitiva, eran ajenas a lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Aún así, pese a ello Tyra logró sofocar la amargura que estaba a punto de causarle toda esa visión.

Aquellos infelices no existían. No contaban. Peor aún: Eran la vergüenza y el descrédito de todo Mimir.

Poco podía hacer por ellos y por lo tanto no podía dejarse impresionar ahora y nunca. Decidió salir de la gruta y proseguir en su caminar aunque fuese de noche. Lo que buscaba no estaba ahí. Se equivocó, por el momento…

No importaba, seguiría buscando, apenas era el principio.

Cuando la esbelta figura de la pelirroja se perdía, el cuerpo de un ser desconocido se formó de la oscuridad mezclándose con el ominoso silbido de los sonidos huecos de las demás cavernas. Solo sus labios parecían que formaban una zorruna sonrisa mientras susurraba para sí:

- Veamos como empieza vuestra aventura, mi "Pequeña Trueno" -  
!--if !supportLineBreakNewLine--   
!--endif-- 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tyra esperó dos amaneceres. Había recorrido varias grutas y no había tenido éxito en su búsqueda.

Encaminó sus pasos al río Uryan cuyo curso era una especie de bendición en esa tierra desgastada. La única belleza de la naturaleza que pasaba por el lugar maldito. Toscos guijarros amarillos y ocres eran su "playa".

Se soltó el largo cabello que cayó espeso hasta sus tobillos. Se despojó de las hombreras-armadura, de la túnica oscura, las botas y guanteletes de cuero. Y con sólo con la compañía de su mascarilla, se introdujo en las aguas que estaban tibias. Un inmenso laberinto de aguas en el que habitaban no sólo centenares de peces de vientre dorado, sino otra clase de guardianes, según la tradición, de efímeros secretos.

El río claro y manso la alivió. Y durante unos minutos nadó hacia el centro y se sumergió un poco.

Tropezó con algo. Se trataba de una muy antigua base de piedra blanca, caliza, en un día sirvió para sostener las bóvedas de un puente.

Volviendo a salir, se agarró a uno de los bloques, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo y sus cabellos.

El rumor y el olor la invadieron pero no perjudicaron su peculiar aroma, un perfume que combinaba varias flores silvestres con otros elementos: agua, aire, tierra y si pudiera decirse hasta fuego. La humedad la compensó, en cierto modo por los últimos días de viaje llenos de incertidumbre. Y se dejó llevar por ese instante de tranquilidad. Por un momento abrió sus ojos y desde el agua vislumbró una pequeña ciudad. Tal vez si se dirigía ahí podía encontrar alguna información que le llevase a su objetivo.

"No es preciso precipitarse, Tyra" pensó cerrando los ojos de nuevo "Poco a poco…"

Al fondo por el oriente, se agitó amarillo y brillante el disco solar. Prometía ese mismo calor que azotaba todos los días. Fue un despertar dorado, silencioso, sin alardes.

No duró mucho… de pronto todo cambió…

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de un sofar…el retumbar de un cuerno de carnero. Una señal.

No tenía el porque molestarse en volver a levantar los párpados. Se dio cuenta que un puñado de gente se acercaba. Por su aura supo que todos eran ladrones y asesinos de oficio.

"Vienen por mi"

El chisme del incidente con los pescadores hasta esos momentos seguramente ya había corrido como la pólvora por lo menos por todo el suroeste.

"Una hechicera con máscara y ojos de bestia es igual a una buena recompensa"

¿Es que no le dejarían en paz?

En ese momento supo que sus almas estaban completamente contaminadas. Crueles, corruptas, cáscaras vacías que no conocían la piedad. Y ella dentro de sí misma no percibió tampoco rastro de ella.

¿Piedad?

No, no había, ni siquiera dejó fluir ese sentir al ver a los mamzer…pero…tendría que actuar.

"Nada ni nadie podrá impedirme que alcance mis propósitos…aunque tenga que derramar mi sangre por ello…"

Salió del agua y cubrió su desnudez con sólo su vieja capucha y sus manos con los guantes. Para evitar que se acercaran comenzó tranquilamente a recitar algunos versos:

- Êris no entis…clamor del viento-

Pronto quedó a la vista de los maleantes. Iban armados y provenían de Ravenloft, esa ciudad que ella había contemplado.

Todos vieron lo mismo: Un ligero torbellino de aire caliente que rodeaba la figura de una joven mujer de dieciséis años con la máscara de un felino.

- Es la hechicera - Señaló uno de ellos con una mirada que mezclaba ambición y codicia – Atrapémosla-

No habían avanzado ni un par de metros cuando el sonido de varios cascabeles que provenían a espaldas de la guerrera comenzó a enmudecer al que soplaba por el sofar. Prontamente, los que hacían ese tinteo aparecieron reptando con rapidez por las tierras áridas. Unos seres "víboras" de gran tamaño cuyas cabezas y cabellos que se asimilaban a las que tenían los humanos tenían ojos cristalinos y unas bocas babeantes que tenían por adorno sendos colmillos filosos. Eran casi un centenar de ellas.

El color verde amarillento con manchas pardas y cuellos extensibles de tan singulares híbridos hicieron que uno de los asesinos gritara, no sin antes tragar saliva:

- ¡Áspides de jade, esa bruja los ha convocado!-

La pelirroja, ya a sabiendas de la presencia de los nuevos visitantes decidió seguir adelante con su hechizo. Ella para nada había llamado a esos híbridos. Ahora eran dos amenazas las que la acechaban. No tenía otra opción. Alzó sus brazos donde se comenzó a concentrar el cálido remolino. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlo en contra de sus oponentes algo la detuvo.

"Esta fuerza es…"

La inminente aparición de la presencia de otros personajes la sacaron de su concentración. En un instante disipó su magia y olvidándose de vándalos y áspides de los cuales se arrastraban a sus espaldas, intentó averiguar de quiénes eran esas auras que habían dominado ahora el lugar.

"Una, Tres, Seis….Nueve resplandores de vida" enumeró Tyra tratando de recorrer con su mirada toda la periferia del lugar maldito "Excesivamente fuertes"

Los áspides de jade, más rápidas en movimientos que los ladrones estaban a punto de alcanzarla. Los bandidos desafiantes con las armas en alto seguían avanzando, aunque al principio los híbridos les habían impuesto cierto temor, se convencieron que eran producto de una de tantas brujerías de esa mujer. La chica, era consciente de lo que sucedía, sin embargo puso su atención en la ciudad de Ravenloft. De ahí provenían unas cuántas de esas auras, estaba segura.

"Algunas están más cerca de las demás presencias… Demasiado cerca"

De repente un áspid macho, sacando su lengua de reptil y preparando sus colmillos venenosos llegó hasta ella dispuesto a enroscarle su alargado cuerpo para asfixiarla, triturar sus huesos y de paso suministrarle la letal saliva. La mujer hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano derecha y el cristal que se posaba sobre el dorso de su guantelete brilló con fuerza y apareciendo de nueva cuenta el clamor de un poderoso tornado que, con cuya sola fuerza, fue suficiente para cortar al híbrido de manera limpia. Tyra gritó con fuerza, la mascarilla le hizo eco a su voz femenina:

- ¡Vive al final del principio de la luz, Alpha!

Apareció, de entre los rugidos del viento, una gigantesca alabarda de hoja color plata con empuñadura azulada y una joya que asimilaba a un alargado ojo bañado en bronce. El arma, extremadamente de más grande tamaño y peso contrastaba con la figura femenina que a su lado se veía frágil y diminuta.

El gentío que se le acercaba por el frente detuvo su paso y enmudeció. Sólo uno de los ladrones con los ojos desorbitados pudo decir que en verdad esa era la bruja que tanto buscaban.

- ¡Descansa inicio el final de las sombras, Omega!

Pero Tyra no hacía más que comenzar. La aparición de otra alabarda pero ahora negra con empuñadura roja y de ojo blanco en su mano izquierda era un mal presagio, por lo menos para las áspides cuyos cuerpos seccionados comenzaron a caer por dondequiera. Despedazándose como lo hacían las piedras al hacerse añicos.

Esos seres verdes no estaba vivos, no eran áspides genuinos…la pelirroja lo sabía porque carecían de un aura propia…eran seres de roca que estaban siendo manipulados a la distancia por alguien que manejaba un poder sumamente destructivo y que estaba por lo menos decidido a prestarle batalla…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¡Una bruja, una bruja! -

Los gritos de un niño con cabeza rapada, una sucia túnica y que corría como un gamo proveniente de la frontera pusieron en alerta a las calles de Ravenloft.

Las caras de los ciudadanos se tornaron ásperas y con miedo. Aunque sabían que su hogar estaba cerca de lugar de los impuros y que ese tipo de noticias eran el pan de cada día, no podían evitar cierto temor. La mayoría decidió encerrarse en sus casas. Los comerciantes, maldiciendo su mala estrella sabiendo que eso disminuirían sus ventas, cerraron sus puestos y otros pocos, los más osados, decidieron quedarse en las calles discutiendo el que podrían hacer.

- ¿Una hechicera?- Increpó un anciano con gafas desgastadas y que había salido de la biblioteca con un destartalado libro bajo el brazo que dejó caer al tratar de contener la carrera del chiquillo - ¿Dónde?-

- ¡Del Lugar Maldito!- Seguía gritando como histérico y dejando caer unas gotas de sudor - ¡Dicen que viene para acá con un nido repleto de monstruos!-

Como una exhalación la nueva se propagó por todos los rincones de la ciudad. Y claro, a los oídos de los dos nuevos huéspedes: Torom y Zul…


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11 **

(THoT)

En las últimas horas de la noche dos figuras avanzaban en medio del desierto, hacia Ravenloft y sólo estaban a algunos cuantos kilómetros. Ambas vestían capas y parecía que una fuese sombra de la otra, pero se trataba de dos personas. Desde que habían partido ambos se habían mantenido en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos pero al fin uno de ellos, quién tenía el rostro oculto tras la capucha, habló.

- Ya han pasado diez años desde que entramos a este lugar maldito hermano, y ansío ver una vez más los bosques y lagos. Estaba acostumbrado al desierto pero aún asi era asfixiante...aunque supongo que echaré de menos a Renke-sensei.

- Si...yo también y lo sabes, pero ya podemos transitar el camino que nos mostró por nuestra cuenta, él ya no tenía nada más que enseñarnos – respondió el otro.

- Hermano, ahora a donde nos dirigiremos?

- En primera a ese pueblo de alli adelante...Ravenloft, tal vez alli podamos hacernos de algo de dinero, no traemos más que víveres con nosotros y no durarán por siempre.

- El futuro se nos presenta incierto, pero lleno de posibilidades – dijo mirando hacia la ciudad más para sí mismo que para Koru, de pronto desvió su mirada hacia al sudoeste no había nada nuevo en esa dirección, solo desierto, al menos hasta donde llegaba la vista.

- Que sucede?

- No sé...siento algo que viene de alla- dijo señalando con el dedo – sabes que en este lugar a veces se siente presencias extrañas... ya estoy algo acostumbrado a eso pero esta es diferente...aunque tal vez no menos terrible.. tu no la sientes? – dijo viéndolo a los ojos

- No, no la siento... es extraño, como dices yo también siento a veces presencias, algunas abominables, pero ahora no siento ninguna en esa dirección... – dijo observando hacia alli, escrutando el horizonte a modo de concentración – definitivamente, nada...

- Tal vez sean ocurrencias mías, pero lo dudo.

Así siguieron caminando en silencio y al llegar a las puertas de la ciudad ya estaba amaneciendo. Comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad que ya por entonces empezaban ya a poblarse. Fue entonces cuando vieron a un niño que le arrebataba algo a un hombre, y que salía corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban. Sikoth lo tomó por la espalda levantándolo.

- Parece que tiene algo que le pertenece – dijo Koru al hombre que ya se había acercado hacia ellos.

Ahora que lo miraban más detenidamente aquel hombre vestía una larga túnica negra y tenía una expresión de fría cortesía que a ambos desagradó; su mano derecha se apoyaba en un bastón.

- Ehm – dijo pensativo mirando con curiosidad a Sikoth, quién se limitaba a sostener al chico que pataleaba tratando de soltarse – si, efectivamente, se los agradezco dijo arrebatando un pequeño saco de las manos del joven ladrón; tengan – dijo tendiéndole a Koru unas monedas – con esto podrán al menos tomar algo en alguna posada, tengan buenos días – dijo y con eso se despidió.

- Sikoth, por que hiciste eso? Ese tipo no me cayó nada bien – dijo con una mirada sarcástica; su hermano no le respondió nada, solo bajó al chico que no tardó en espetarle.

- Para que te metes en lo que no te importa? – y sin decir más echó a correr y no tardó en perderse de vista.

- Hermano..? Por que lo..?

- Durante este tiempo a pesar de que no quería, varias veces nos convertimos en ladrones...nuestras espadas también son producto de eso... no sé porque lo detuve...después de todo fue inútil, ese chico esta condenado a ser un ladrón...nosotros también?

- No lo sé hermano, no lo sé...pero que te sucede, por que estas tan pensativo?

- Tal vez lo hice porque no quería que el también se convirtiese en un ladrón pero como ya dije, fue en vano verdad?

Ambos continuaron caminando y doblaron por una calle en la que había varios puestos de mercaderes con todo tipo de cosas. Sikoth se detuvo en uno:

- Buenos días – dijo el comerciante pero él no respondió.

- Buenos ..días – dijo Koru al fin con una expresión divertida.

- Parece que su amigo tiene interés en la amesig – dijo tomando la piedra que había estado observando con atención – su gran belleza puede ser engañosa – y en su mano, la piedra, que era de un esmeralda oscuro pero aun así brillante, se tornó de un pardo opaco.

- Como lo hizo? – preguntó Koru intrigado.

- No es algo que yo haya hecho, esta piedra tiene esa propiedad, con solo sostenerla su color se vuelve marrón y sin gracia...pero eso es todo lo que hace, asi que – dijo mirando directamente a Sikoth – se ha dejado llevar usted por las apariencias... sin embargo – la dejó a un lado y tomó otra, esta vez esta era pequeña y redonda, de color negro – esta es bastante especial, con suficiente concentración puedes ver tus propios recuerdos, kiom la llaman algunos, quieres probar? – dijo tendiéndosela a Koru.

La sostuvo y cerró los ojos, no pudo ver nada al principio, pero poco a poco, pudo verse a sí mismo recostado sobre algo, lo veía todo borroso, pero supo que era él y supo que en ese momento miraba con desesperación su brazo derecho, herido, del cual manaba sangre. Sin embargo, en el momento en que se dio cuenta que era lo que veía todo desapareció y no logró ver nada más.

- Es cierto, funciona – abrió los ojos y se la devolvió a su dueño – asombroso.

- Sii, las piedras son asombrosas sin duda, algunas tienen hermosos colores pero también las hay con propiedades muy interesantes como habrás visto. Tengo algunas de veras especiales, pero ando aun en la búsqueda de alguna que pueda mostrar el futuro.

- Y por que quieres verlo? – dijo Sikoth, hablándole por primera vez.

- Bueno, quien es aquel que no desearía conocer lo que le depara el futuro?

- Yo creo que es mejor esperarlo y confiar en él y en lo que nos traerá, no creo que exista tal piedra...

- Si hay una como esta que muestra el pasado, no veo porque no pueda haber una que muestre el futuro.

- Usted mismo dijo que mostraba los recuerdos...

- En fin – dijo algo molesto – que van a comprar.

- Solo estabamos viendo... hasta luego – dijo y se alejaron dejando aun más enfadado al comerciante.

Asi pasaron algunas horas más hasta que pasado el mediodía ya, decidieron hacer uso de la recompensa obtenida y entraron en la primer taberna que encontraron. Cuando ya se habían sentado en la barra y estaban tomando algo de cerveza, reconocieron en una de las mesas al hombre que les habia dado el dinero, pero el parecía ya haberlos notado y se acercó lentamente hacia ellos.

- Parece que han sacado buen provecho – dijo sentándose a su lado – son viajeros?

- Si – dijo cortante Koru.

El hombre no pareció notarlo o al menos no le dio importancia pues siguió hablando como si no hubiese esperado respuesta alguna a su pregunta.

- .. también yo, he viajado mucho por Mimir durante toda mi vida, buscando encontrar algo que buscar...- dijo algo nostálgico, pero cambió de tono y siguió hablando - pero yo mismo soy de un lugar lejano. Vine navegando por el lago Uryan y al fin llegué aquí. ¿Ustedes de donde vienen?

Koru no tenía ninguna intención de contestar y se hubiera levantado en ese mismo momento sino hubiera sido porque Sikoth le respondió.

- Del lugar maldito – dijo sin rodeos.

- Con que del "lugar maldito"? Ahora todos lo conocen así y pero solían llamabarlo desierto de Sugnark... curioso lugar, eh? Han ido alli por el tesoro..?

- Tesoro? – preguntó Koru ahora algo interesado – de que tesoro habla?

- Bueno, en ese lugar muchos dicen que yace un tesoro de los días antiguos, escondido claro está, nadie hasta ahora ha podido dar con él.

- Pero que es? – preguntó Koru.

- Muchos difieren en cuanto a eso, algunos dicen que se trata del tesoro de un reino antiguo, cientos de joyas y millares de monedas de oro; otros, un talismán que concede deseos; otros, la fuente de la vida eterna, como ven sólo coinciden que es un gran tesoro pero su naturaleza es bastante incierta.

- Usted también está tras él? – preguntó Sikoth.

- Yo? No...

- Bueno, con su permiso – dijo Koru levantándose.

- Por cierto, no les recomendaría que dijeran aquí tan abiertamente de dónde vienen, ustedes verán la gente aquí es muy supersticiosa... ni siquiera se atreven a entrar en él...a menos como ahora...que sea por un botín.

- De que habla ahora? – dijo algo cansado Koru, pero sin volver a sentarse pues quería alejarse lo más pronto posible.

- No lo saben? Pues me refiero a que muchos partieron hacia alli esta mañana, pero no por tesoros legendarios, por esta zona se habla de que recientemente ha aparecido una bruja.

- No deberían temer aun más asi de entrar en Sugnark? – preguntó Sikoth, bajo la mirada impaciente de Koru.

- Pues muchos si, pero en otros puede mas la avaricia que el miedo o la prudencia... como sea, un gusto haber hablado con ustedes, hasta luego...casi olvido presentarme, me llamo Akwut.

Los dos se fueron sin decir más, Koru pues si bien al principio le había interesado la posibilidad del tesoro, pronto se dio cuenta de que solo eran tonterías; y Sikoth si bien se mostró interesado en las cosas que dijo Akwut, a él tampoco le caía bien el tipo.

Caminaron por la ciudad un tiempo más y cuando se acercaba el atardecer decidieron pasar la noche a las afueras de la ciudad y alli se encaminaban cuando al fin Koru preguntó:

- Por que le dijiste que veníamos del lugar maldito...? Primero le ayudas con lo del ladrón y luego le das conversación..

- No lo se... ya te dije hermano que no lo se exactamente ... sabes que no soy del tipo que le gusta conversar con extraños ...sin embargo quise saber lo que tenia para decir ..además no puedes negar que a ti te interesó la parte del "gran tesoro"

- Pero no se trataban sino de tonterías.

- Sin embargo, si fue interesante lo que dijo sobre la bruja..

- Más charlatanería.

- Charlatanería o no, ya viste, varios de aquí partieron hoy tras ella, le hemos preguntado a otros de por aquí sobre el tema y hemos visto que en eso no mentía.

- Tampoco que lo crean ellos no es garantía de nada...

- Tal vez, pero recuerdas lo que sentí esta mañana? Tal vez sea eso, tu mismo dijiste que necesitábamos dinero.

- Puede que en eso tengas razón, además nos serviría de practica, me convenciste entonces deberíamos marchar durante la noche sino no podremos alcanzar a esos tipos..

- Siie lo se...ahh, parece que aun falta para volver a ver los lagos y los bosques – dijo mirando el cielo.

- Tranquilo Sikoth, ya habrá tiempo para eso- Sikoth no le respondió y ambos se dirigieron hacia el sudoeste.

Caminaron toda la noche y solo comieron y descansaron un poco al amanecer.

- Sientes esa presencia? – preguntó Koru.

- Si, aun la siento, pero también la de los hombres y aun nos llevan ventaja.

- Si...a ellos si puedo sentirlos, entonces no sigamos aquí, no falta mucho para que les demos alcance.

- Tampoco ella esta muy lejos, tal vez a pesar de nuestro intento ellos lleguen primero.

Siguieron marchando esta vez más a prisa y fue cerca del mediodía que vieron a lo lejos un oasis, cuando llegaron pudieron ver a los hombres, estaban como paralizados de miedo frente a la bruja que se encontraba matando a unas criaturas similares a serpientes. Cuando estuvieron frente a ella, ninguna de esas criaturas estaba con vida y ella estaba mirándolos. Koru sostenía su espada y cuando hizo ademán de acercase más, su hermano lo detuvo con una mano y se apresuró a decir:

- Tu...no eres una bruja, cierto? – Sikoth miró a través de la mascara que ella portaba y pudo ver sus ojos, no necesito más para darse cuenta de que no lo era; y sin embargo no solo le alcanzo para darse cuenta de eso...esos ojos, era como ver reflejados en ellos los mares, las montañas, los bosques y las aves, todo lo que el añoraba frente a él en ella.

- Sikoth, que te sucede? – para Koru no había indicio alguno de lo que acababa de decir su hermano.

- Eso no te interesa.  
- Tal vez no – no sabía que decir, pero ahora entendía perfectamente su presencia hermosa pero terrible, intimidaba por cierto que si, pero también lo maravillaba

- O sea que vinimos por nada? – dijo Koru decepcionado

- Por nada no…. - de pronto vio a su alrededor, cuando ellos caminaban hacia allí creían haber visto como todas las criaturas habían sido eliminadas, pero ahora se encontraban totalmente rodeados de ellas sin haberse dado cuenta, y los bandidos habían quedado afuera del anillos que formaban.

- Áspides…- dijo la joven preparándose para la pelea.

- Hermano, que..?

- Koru no tenemos otra opción además tu querías practicar, no? – dijo desenfundando él mismo su espada.

- Tienes razón – dijo sonriendo.

Tyra no les había prestado más atención y se dedicó a cortar a las áspides con sus alabardas. Sikoth tenia cuidado pues iban hacia el de todas direcciones y el solo tenia una espada, pero no era muy difícil cortarlas, era como si no se tratase de criaturas vivientes; al ver esto comenzó a atacarlas ya sin sentirse mal y acabo con muchas.

Los bandidos habían quedado fuera pero no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y ellos mismo comenzaron a cortar, aunque con más dificultad, a las aspides para alcanzar a Tyra a quien querían cazar.

Koru eliminaba a varias con su cimitarra, pero en un descuido bajó la guardia y una de las aspides estuvo a punto de morderle uno de sus brazos, pero Sikoth saltó hacia el y lo cortó rápidamente. Aun los rodeaban muchos y comenzaron a cansarse pues parecían no tener fin.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 **

(T.D)

- ¡Una bruja, una bruja!

A Torom se le cayeron las monedas de la mano. Ahí estaba lo que estaba buscando. Se volvió de inmediato en dirección a la voz que había soltado tan esperado anuncio, tan esperada pista. Se trataba de un niño que gritaba la noticia en medio de una multitud de gente asustada que recogía su mercancía y se metía en sus casas.

- ¿Una hechicera?- increpó un anciano con gafas desgastadas y que había salido de la biblioteca con un destartalado libro bajo el brazo que dejó caer al tratar de contener la carrera del chiquillo - ¿Dónde?  
- ¡Del Lugar Maldito!- seguía gritando como histérico y dejando caer unas gotas de sudor - ¡Dicen que viene para acá con un nido repleto de monstruos!

"Su presencia no viene de allá... viene desde el lado opuesto... sí, una presencia poderosa cerca del Río Uryan"

- Nos vamos – Le murmuró Torom a Zul sin voltear a verlo, tan sólo dándole un leve codazo en las costillas. – Te digo que nos vamos... ¿qué haces?  
- Calla, que me van a ver – Le espetó Zul sin mirarlo y apenas moviendo los labios. Se movía lentamente hacia la mercancía de un pobre y anciano mercader que trataba de huir desesperado.  
- ¡Deja de andar robando, vámonos ya!  
- Eres taaaaaan aburrido... ¿Adónde, pues?  
- Al río Uryan.

Zul negó con la cabeza de tal forma que parecía que lo fastidiaba un enjambre de mosquitos.

- No te entiendo, vinimos a para acá, a Ravenloft, porque querías meterte al desierto de locos, y ahora quieres regresar al sitio de donde vinimos.  
- Correcto.  
- Y además, no he recuperado mi dinero de esa mocosa.  
- Halfling – Corrigió Torom.  
- ¿Podrías dejar de corregirme por una vez¿Y qué te pasa a ti? Cambias de opinión como si nada y actúas extraño.  
- Primero alejémonos de este alboroto, quisiera explicarte unas cosas.

Entre empujones, tirones, gritos y blasfemias, lograron abrirse paso hasta un mugriento callejón vacío.

- Intento averiguar algo de suma importancia, fue gracias a una presencia que decidí viajar hasta aquí – Comenzó a explicar Torom cuando se aseguró que no los escuchaban.  
- A ver, con calma¿cómo que "presencia"?  
- Entre mis habilidades está la de hacer magia de luz y oscuridad, y por alguna razón, también puedo sentir cuando dichas fuerzas se desbalancean.  
- ¿Cómo que se desbalancean?  
- Como una balanza, aquella que tiene dos platillos y uno se empina si tiene más peso que el o...  
- Sé qué es una balanza, no soy idiota. Continua.  
- Pongámoslo de esta forma: La noche previa a nuestro encuentro, Zul, sentí una presencia oscura muy fuerte, el platillo oscuro en la balanza se hizo más pesado en ese momento. Mucho más pesado que el otro.  
- ¿Y?  
- Decidí viajar al Lugar Maldito porque fue de allí de donde provenía dicha presencia. Creo que pudo haber sido aquella bruja de la que hablan, y ahora siento que está por la región de Uryan.

Zul se quedó pensativo un momento.

- ¿Y también puedes sentir donde está mi dinero?  
- No. ¿Entonces vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí?  
- Iré contigo, pero quiero que regresemos para recuperar mi dinero, esa niña...  
- Halfling.  
- ... necesita unas buenas bofetadas, mismas que yo le voy a dar.  
- Bien – Torom asintió con satisfacción -. Supongo que sabrás montar a caballo...  
- Soy vulgar, no idiota.  
- Muy bien, podremos tomar unos caballos mientras dure este alboroto – Dijo el ojiverde echando a andar, aunque Zul lo detuvo al decir:  
- ¿Qué no sería lo mismo que robar?  
- Hm – Gruñó el otro chico.  
- Curioso... me decías que no debía robar.  
- ¡Sólo muévete!

Hallaron un par de caballos al correr por la calle contra la multitud. Los dueños metían sus verduras en sacos tan rápido como podían. Torom se montó en el primer caballo con facilidad, mientras que Zul se quedó mirando al segundo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Inquirió Torom.  
- Uh... no, nada... um... ahora mismo me... subiré a esta... cosa...

Puso el pie derecho en el estribo izquierdo y se impulsó hacia arriba. Se detuvo a medio camino pues se percató de que, si lo hacía de esa forma, quedaría montando al revés.

- El pie izquierdo en el estribo izquier...  
- ¡Lo sé, lo sé!

Venían del suroeste, para ir al río Uryan tuvieron que cabalgar hacia el noreste, al centro del mapa. Torom se sentía ansioso, quizás... no, estaba seguro de que descubriría la causa de su inquietud.

Pero si la noticia de una bruja había causado tanta euforia en Ravenloft, era sensato pensar que la estarían cazando. Tenían que llegar antes de los hombres que pretendían matar a la bruja, antes de que le hicieran algo.

Zul mostraba algunas dificultades para montar tan rápido como Torom, pero tras un rato logró mantener el paso, impulsado por su ya dolido orgullo.

"No sé porqué ando aquí con él, es tan aburrido, arrogante, siempre me corrige de todo... Digo, yo puedo ser mejor que él, le ganó al tal Omino sólo porque yo lo dejé débil para él...", decía Zul para sus adentros. "Pero... parece que él conoce a ese tal Omino, quizás algún día vuelva a dar con él para vengarme de lo que me ha hecho a mi y a los míos..."

"Un niño tan inmaduro", pensaba Torom por su parte. "A veces me siento como una niñera, cuidando que no haga cosas malas ni que se haga daño. Quiero decir, no es un mal sujeto, puedo sentir la luz en él... pero se mete en demasiados líos..."

- ¡Oh!

Frenaron a los caballos al alcanzar la cima de la colina. Al frente y abajo se alcanzaba a ver el río Uryan, el lago Elyon, y los otros dos ríos, Taksor y Lebas. A la orilla de Uryan se llevaba a cabo una batalla muy desigual: hombres y bestias atacaban fieramente a tres sujetos, que si bien se encontraban en seria desventaja numérica, lo compensaban con su habilidad.

- Uno de los combatientes es una chica – Anunció Zul con la mirada puesta en el centro de la pelea.  
- ¿Cómo lo sa...?  
- Mis ojos son especiales – Interrumpió el muchacho con fastidio, no quería hacer referencia a sus habilidades "híbridas".  
- Debe ser la bruja... ¿Y los otros dos?  
- Son dos hombres jóvenes, quiero pensar que ayudan a la muchacha, porque uno de los hombres acaba de salvar a otro de una bestia que luce como un lagarto crecido... La muchacha también ha matado a varios de esos. ¡y esos hombres lucen como locos!  
- Puedo sentirlo... el aura maligna no viene de la bruja – Murmuró Torom para que Zul no lo escuchara -. ¿Pero quién es ella?  
- ¡Uf, casi decapitan a uno de los hombres! La chica pelea con unas alabardas y mata a sus atacantes muy fácilmente...  
- ... ¿Qué ocurre, por qué te detienes?  
- Todos se quedaron quietos, nadie se mueve... esto me espanta.

Entonces sintieron pasar una furiosa ráfaga de viento que sopló en dirección a la batalla, quizás hacia la muchacha, segundos después regresó la misma ráfaga pero con más intensidad, aunque ésta vez acarreaba unas palabras que ni Torom ni Zul entendieron.

- Un hechizo de viento... ella es la bruja de la que hablan.  
- ¿Qué ha hecho¡Todos están muertos¡Todos menos ella y los otros dos! – Zul balbuceó estas palabras como un histérico. Torom vio que no se equivocaba, sólo había tres figuras de pie. La muchacha, la bruja, había echado a correr hacia un bosque cercano mucho antes de que los dos jóvenes que estaban con ella se percataran, aunque la siguieron cuando notaron su desaparición.  
- Vamos – Dijo Torom.  
- ¿Estás imbécil? – Saltó Zul y casi cayó de su montura -. Mira, como... como lo que soy – No se atrevía a mencionar la palabra "híbrido" – tengo ciertas habilidades similares a las de varios animales. Si se acerca un terremoto o algo peligroso, lo presiento desde mucho antes de que ocurra. Jamás me había puesto tan inquieto hasta que ésa mujer hizo... lo que haya hecho. No es natural, te digo.  
- He podido sentir que esa chica no es lo que busco... pero me intriga...  
- ¿Lo ves¡Vinimos aquí en vano, larguémonos de aquí ya, no tienes nada que hacer aquí¡Ni yo tampoco!  
- ¿Es que tienes miedo, Zul¿Una chica te da miedo a ti, el cazarrecompensas más duro, rudo y orgulloso en la faz de Mimir? – El rostro de Torom se había vuelto burlón.  
- ¡Yo no... yo no tengo...¡ARGH¿Cómo es que siempre me...? – Zul no concluyó la frase, Torom ya cabalgaba colina abajo.

Dejaron a los caballos al borde del bosque antes de internarse en la espesura de éste. Los árboles eran verdes y desbordaban vida, pero hacía mucho frío allí. Iban en busca de una bruja que había destruido a... quién sabe cuántos hombres y bestias, así que llevaban sus armas en las manos, y estaban alerta a cualquier sonido o movimiento extraño.

- Y no hables fuerte – Le pidió el ojiverde a Zul.

Era difícil seguir a la bruja, Torom no podía sentir una aura oscura con la cual guiarse. Dependía más que nada de la intuición de su compañero.

Zul se detuvo de súbito y extendió su brazo a un lado para que Torom hiciera lo mismo, luego tiró de él hacia abajo y se ocultaron tras un arbusto.

- Anda cerca de aquí – Dijo.

Y en efecto, diez segundos después, Torom pudo ver a una figura alta moviéndose cerca de ellos. No la distinguía bien pues le estorbaban las hojas del arbusto. Zul si la podía ver: la muchacha, que no podía ser mucho mayor que ellos, daba vueltas sobre sí misma lentamente, aguzando el oído y la vista. El chico lobo se espantó por un momento cuando le vio la cara por primera vez, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que era una simple máscara de plata que le cubría desde la nariz hasta la barbilla.

- ¡Válgame, pero si es hermosa! – Murmuró emocionado -. ¡Mira esos ojos, y mira...!  
- ¡Chissst!

La mujer parecía haberse percatado de aquél sonido, así que se quedó muy quieta. Al no oír nada más, siguió andando y se internó más en el bosque. Cuando se hubo alejado, Torom tiró de Zul para que siguieran tras ella a una distancia más que prudente. Entre los árboles, pudieron ver que la muchacha se detenía en un claro.

- Nos acercaremos con cautela. No saques tu bastón, intentaremos hablar con ella, pero si nos ataca, nos defendemos y huimos. Es poderosa, creo que podríamos con ella entre los dos, pero no vale la pena arriesgar... ¿Qué coño crees que haces?

Zul ya caminaba hacia el claro con el bastón en la mano. "¡Tan idiota!", pensó Torom y lo siguió, no podía permitir que se jugara el pellejo, al menos no por sí sólo. La bruja estaba de espaldas y Zul caminaba tan cuidadosamente que no hacía ruido.

El chico lobo estaba ya en el claro y Torom apareció segundos después. Pero no eran los únicos: ya no eran tres sujetos en el claro, sino cinco. Los cuatro intrusos quedaron tan desconcertados que sólo reaccionaron cuando la bruja sacó sus alabardas y les amenazó a todos con ellas.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Dijo, mirando a uno y luego al otro con esos ojos.

Torom tuvo que admitir que Zul no se equivocaba respecto a la muchacha... o no del todo. Era el ser más hermoso que había visto en su vida, pero también el más aterrador. Sus ojos verdes eran como esmeraldas, pero daban una imponente apariencia si se combinaban con la máscara plateada que simulaban unas fauces. Su cuerpo era esbelto, lo que recordaba a una serpiente: delgada, pero mortalmente ágil. Cualquier hombre de débil, voluntad que la hubiera visto habría caído en una confusa locura.

Ninguno de los cuatro sufrió esa suerte.

Zul reconoció a los otros dos hombres, eran los que habían ayudado a la chica en la batalla. Uno de ellos, el mayor al parecer, llevaba una cimitarra y un escudo negro. El menor llevaba sólo una espada larga.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Repitió la muchacha.  
- ¿Eres la bruja? – Respondió Zul con una nueva pregunta. La mirada de la mujer le intimidaba, y no le daba vergüenza demostrarlo.  
- Ustedes vienen a matarme¿cierto? – Musitó la bruja sin dejar de mirar primero a Zul, luego a uno de los otros jóvenes, luego a Torom y luego al otro joven.  
- ¡No, espera! – Saltó uno de los jóvenes -. Mi nombre es Koru, él es mi hermano Sikoth, y venimos en paz.  
- ¡Yo soy Zul, y éste de al lado es Torom Derdim¡Venimos porque queremos investigar algo sobre no-sé-qué-carajos-maligno¡Torom me trajo hasta acá, lo juro por... por... por lo que sea, pero lo juro!  
- ¡Por el amor de... cierra la boca ya!

La mujer los miró a los cuatro por un momento, pensativa. Luego hizo desaparecer sus alabardas y adoptó una posición más relajada.

- Mi nombre es Tyra – Dijo al fin sin dejar de mirar a los otros cuatro.  
- ¿No vas a matarnos? – Inquirió Zul a punto de vomitar.  
- No. Ustedes no son malas personas. Puedo sentirlo – Murmuró la muchacha tras un largo silencio. No miraba a ninguno de los cuatro intrusos.  
- ¿Eres tú la bruja de la que todos hablan? – Preguntó amablemente el joven que se llamaba Sikoth. Tyra sólo asintió.  
- Espera – La detuvo Torom antes de que se alejara más -. Tú tampoco eres mala... ¿por qué...? Digo... se veían bastante empeñados en matarte.  
- La gente se espanta mucho si se habla de magia o del Lugar Maldito – Respondió ella, aún de espaldas -. Creen que soy una bruja asesina.

Por fin se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaban los más jóvenes, Torom y Zul, aunque fue al primero a quien miró a los ojos. El muchacho sintió un escalofrío que le invadía todo el cuerpo... era tan bella su mirada, pero tan atemorizante... No dejó que ese sentimiento tan abstracto le invadiera.

¿Quiénes eran Sikoth y Koru¿Quiénes perseguían a Tyra¿Si no era ella la dueña de la presencia maligna, de quién se trataba entonces? Tyra había estado en el Lugar Maldito, pero no era ella la poseedora de aquellos poderes oscuros...

Comenzó a escucharse un murmullo entre los árboles, cada vez más intenso.

- Vienen más – Anunció Tyra en voz baja -. No los maté, pero el impacto del hechizo ya debe haber pasado.

Eran muchos hombres, y todos seguían vivos. Y todos iban hacia el claro. ¿Qué iban a hacer¿Los enfrentarían¿Huirían?


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 **

(Shadow)

Fuistes tu quien me llamaba…?- le pregunto Leviath al anciano que le dio la bienvenida.

Así es, mi nombre es Seth y estos jóvenes a mi lado son los gemelos Rin y Kun, también se les conoce como Alas Doradas y Alas Rojas.

Los gemelos expandieron sus alas dejando ver Rin sus alas doradas y Kun sus alas rojas como la sangre. Ambos eran de la misma altura que Leviath y llevaban ropas de guerreros de tela liviana, pero muy resistente. La camisa en la parte trasera tenia unos grandes agujeros por donde salían las alas sin problemas.

Se les ha convocado a todos los Alas Impuras, Rin te guiara yo debo preparar todo.

El anciano Seth se alejo de ellos junto a Kun, dejando a Leviath junto a Rin.

Alas Impuras?- pregunto Leviath

Si, somos todos los que no nacimos con alas color blanco- el chico se detuvo un momento bajando su mirada- para los demás Angelis somos algo como basura, dicen que venimos malditos y seremos la destrucción de Ciudad Azul. Mi hermano y yo vivimos aquí y desde pequeños siempre fuimos prejuiciados por el color de nuestras las, nos convertimos en guerreros queriendo ser lo mas poderosos posibles, pero aunque somos mejores que muchos de los de alto mando, nos mantienen en grados inferiores solo por el echo de nuestras alas.

A que se debe?

El rechazo? Pues se dice que generaciones atrás un Alas Impuras casi causa la destrucción de todo Cielo Azul, debido a esto fue que de su localización encima de la montana mas alta de Mimar, la ciudad completa la transfirieron a los cielos. Su ubicación cambia constantemente y por eso es difícil, por no decir imposible localizar. Además que como pudistes darte cuenta consta con campos de energía que evitan que alguien cruce. Todo Angelis de Alas Impuras o cualquiera que valla en contra de los ideales Angelis es enviado a la superficie, muchos con las alas lastimadas para que no puedan volver y los que mantienen sus alas fuertes no saben como llegar y en algunos casos hasta desconocen de este lugar. Realmente nadie de la superficie sabe de esta ciudad, a no ser de que estudie historia antigua y aun así son muy pocos los registros que quedaron de la ciudad.

Como están tan seguros? – pregunto Leviath, ya para ese momento habían empezado a caminar y veía como los otros Angelis al verlos se les alejaban y los miraban con desprecio.

Aunque estemos lejos de la superficie, siempre nos hemos mantenido vigilantes de lo que ocurre allá abajo. Alas Negras…-se detuvo Rin- los Angelis piensan que en algún momento de la historia eran humanos completamente, pero bendecidos por los dioses obtuvieron sus alas. Con esto pasaron de ser simples humanos para ser los emisarios de los dioses, una raza superior a la humana, la cual debemos permanecer vigilándolos para que se comporten. Somos sus guardianes y estando a tan pocos pasos de los dioses y a miles de los humanos debemos utilizar esta bendición de los dioses para proteger a esa raza inferior. Claro esta esto es lo que piensan y con lo que nos crían, pero si me lo preguntas solo son patrañas. Si debemos protegerlos como nos dicen porque nos quedamos en esta ciudad flotante? Aunque hay ocasiones en que a alguno allá en la superficie necesita ayuda y no se porque razón ellos piensen que es, pero mandan a uno de nosotros a socorrerle y regresarlo al "buen" camino.

Es lo mas estupido que he escuchado en mi vida…- le contesto Leviath…

Si…- afirmo Rin

Dijistes que todos los "Impuros" son enviados a la superficie, porque tu y tu hermano siguen aquí?

Por nuestro padre, es uno de los grandes almirantes de la guardia real. Pero tu si que eres un misterio, existen registros de todos los que vivimos aquí, y los impuros y los exiliados, pero no hay nada en los registros acerca de ti Alas Negras, ni quienes son tus padres, ni cuando nacistes, ni cuando te enviaron a la superficie.

Leviath no dijo nada, dio unos pasos y se quedo pensativo mirando una fuente cercana, en eso Kun apareció por unas escaleras haciéndole una señal a su hermano.

Alas Negras, debo irme por un momento quédate aquí hasta que te llamen, pronto llegaran mas personas. – Dicho esto Rin se fue junto con su hermano.

Leviath se había acercado a la fuente y estaba tan solo viendo el agua, hasta que una imagen se reflejo en ella.

Esmeralda…

Valla, que tenemos aquí?

Un sujeto más alto que Leviath, de piel muy blanca casi como un cadáver, ojos azul celeste, grandes músculos por todo su cuerpo. Al igual que Leviath iba sin camisa con una capa con capucha, pantalón y botas marrones. En su espalda una gran espada y otras dos mas pequeñas en su cintura y en su mano derecha unas garras metálicas.

Rikosen…

Leviath…tiempo sin verte, aunque aquí me llaman Alas Carmesí y supongo que tú eres Alas Negras.

Aunque se saludaron y hablaron como viejos amigos, era evidente un gran desprecio por el otro en la mirada. Rikosen era alguien del poco pasado que tenia Leviath en su memoria, fue de los pocos Angelis que este conoció y el único que como el tenia las alas de otro color, aunque Leviath hubiera preferido nunca conocer a Rikosen. Este también era un invocador, ambos pertenecieron a la misma banda, pero en una ocasión en que Leviath terminaba de hacer los votos para obtener el poder de un summon, Rikosen lo atravesó con su gran espada y se quedo con el summon. Como sabia que fue parte su culpa por confiar en el y ya Rikosen tenia al summon, no llego a mas el incidente. También porque Rikosen desapareció para nunca más ser visto hasta ese día.

En eso llegaron mas sujetos todos de estaturas, físico, ojos, ropa diferente, pero Leviath no les presto importancia. Le pareció escuchar Alas Verdes, Alas Azules, Alas Naranja, pero no estaba seguro, no le importo, tan solo miraba a Rikosen y este a el, no fue hasta que Rin y Kun aparecieron que se dejaron de mirar directo a los ojos.

Vengan todos- dijo Kun

Todos seguían a los gemelos que los llevaban por un pasillo y otro, los últimos en las dos filas eran Leviath y Rikosen.

Cuantos lugares de escapes hemos pasado?-le pregunto Rikosen a su excompanero

7

Genial, cuando lo que sea acabe robémonos par de cosas, aquí es como una mina de oro para los ladrones.

Solo si me quedo con el 70 de todo

Estas loco Leviath? Porque haría eso?

Porque soy quien sabe como escapar, necesitaras mi ayuda para cargar las cosas y porque la ultima vez que nos vimos me atravesastes el cuerpo con tu espada y te quedastes con Unimos.

Sigues molesto por eso? Ni siquiera fue una herida para matarte

Leviath le lanzo una mirada de gran odio.

Esta bien 70, 30…

Detenganse- La voz de Kun los regreso de sus planes, se encontraban frente a una gran puerta de oro, con dos guardias bien armados frente a ella. Los guardias con la ayuda de los gemelos abrieron las puertas y el grupo paso, luego cerraron las puertas.

Wojooooooooooooooooo llegamos a la beta- dijo emocionado Rikosen

No me gusta… no veo mas puertas o lugares para escapar que las que cruzamos, además que son demasiado pesadas para abrirlas rápidamente y escapar.

Te preocupas mucho, tu y yo juntos podremos abrir la puerta sin problemas, ve escogiendo en tu mente que te llevaras.

En definitiva esa espada- Leviath se refería a una espada de doble hoja colgada en el muro, tenía empuñadura de oro, con piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella.

Nuevamente la voz de Kun se dejo notar- Estamos en el salón del trono, es un placer presentarles al Rey Casicus IX.

Ante ellos apareció un sujeto de estatura mediana, cubierto por túnicas reales, corona de oro con joyas incrustadas, muchos anillos con grandes piedras, collares de un metal extraño. Sus expresiones eran casi afeminadas, ante el una mujer tiraba pétalos de rosas que marcaban su camino, otra llevaba un gran plumar, como lo nombro Rikosen, para echarle aire al rey y dos guardias que se postraron a cada lado del trono. Rikosen utilizo todas sus fuerzas posibles para no echarse a reír ante semejante personaje.

Para su sorpresa el rey extendió no dos sino cuatro alas de un blanco brillante, que casi cegaban la vista sin ser reflejadas por la luz del sol. Todo el grupo se arrodillo frente al rey excepto Rikosen y Leviath, provocando miradas fugases del rey y de los demás. Los guardias que antes habían abierto la puerta se postraron frente a ellos amenazantes y les dijeron que se arrodillaran frente a su rey.

Yo no tengo rey- dijo Rikosen-Además que no me arrodillo ante nadie.

El guardia le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que casi ni sintió, para luego caer con la nariz rota e inconciente al recibir el golpe del gran Rikosen. Los guardias del rey hicieron ademán de sacar sus espadas pero el rey los detuvo.

El rey se puso de pie y se dispuso a hablar- Hijos de Cielo Azul, bienvenidos a su casa, hace años fueron exiliados pero hoy les damos la bienvenida en su regreso a su casa. Han regresado para cumplir con la profecía que cae sobre ustedes, serán leyenda en la historia de nuestro pueblo.

Los guardias que estaban de pie se estaban moviendo a través de la habitación y de momento había más que los que hace un momento. Rikosen y Leviath se percataron de tal suceso.

Los demás seguían escuchando al rey- Es hora de que sepan su destino...- en eso los ojos del rey se volvieron completamente rojos- Es hora de que mueran…

Todos los guardias que habían llegado sacaron sus armas y sin darles tiempo cortaron las cabezas de los que seguían arrodillados, Leviath creyó ver que atravesaban el corazón de Rin y Kun pero no pudo ver bien ya que esquivaba el ataque del guardia previsto para asesinarlo. Esquivo la espada y con rápidos movimientos de sus manos rompió el cuello del guardia.

Rikosen hizo lo propio con su asesino y ambos comenzaron a luchar contra los otros guardias. Leviath quedo en un salto en el centro de la habitación y Rikosen cerca de una de las paredes. El chico de alas negras vio un espacio entre los guardias como oportunidad de llegar al rey, el chico salto en dirección a este.

LEVIATH…-Rikosen le grito mientras le lanzaba la misma espada que momentos antes observaba con propósito de robarla. Ya estaba a centímetros del rey, los guardias que estaban a los lados del trono saltaron ante el pero a uno lo decapito y el otro recibió una patada en el rostro y fue utilizado por Leviath para tomar otro impulso.

El rey no se había movido de donde estaba y ya Leviath estaba por atravesar su corazón con la espada, pero algo lo detuvo en el aire.

No otra vez…-El chico boto un chorro de sangre por su boca, la espada de Rikosen atravesaba su cuerpo ante la sonrisa en el rostro del rey.

Tiempo de morir Alas Negras…- dijo el Rey

Rikosen lanzo hacia atrás a Leviath quien quedo indefenso y mal herido en el aire observando a sus atacantes, para luego ser impactado por un extraño rayo proveniente de las manos del rey, para en segundos su cuerpo estallar en pedazos.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 **

(Saku-Zelda)

Un gran grupo de hombres rodearon a los cuatro jóvenes y la doncella, todos ellos prepararon sus armas esperando el primer ataque

-¡allí esta la bruja y los otros dos!-exclamo uno de los hombres apuntando con el dedo -ellos la ayudaron con los áspides, deben de ser sus lacayos  
-¿ahora nosotros tambien somos brujos?-pregunto Shikoth a su hermano  
-si lo que quieren es pelea, pelea les daré-dijo Zul, y de uno de los bosillos ocultos entre sus ropas saco una daga y al ato a una orilla de su bastón  
-¡¿te robaste las dagas?!-exclamo Torom un tanto enfadado  
-no critiques, que tu te robaste los caballos

Pronto se dejaron de charlas, pues los hombres que los rodeaban corrieron para atacarlos a todos por igual, los hermanos usaron sus armas como defensa, mientras que Zul salto con ayuda de su bastón y Torom uso algo de magia para defenderse. Los cuatro jóvenes formaban una circulo alrededor de Tyra, protegiéndola inconscientemente; esta ultima miraba a sus alrededores esperando ver su oportunidad para atacar y observando meticulosamente a sus compañeros "son gentes de bien, y parece que todos están en busca de algo" pensaba en sus adentros mientras observaba cada paso que daban los hombres y los jóvenes

-¡oye¡No te quedes ahí parada y ayúdanos!-grito Zul a Tyra, mientras saltaba esquivando golpes

Tyra no hizo caso y miro hacia el noreste, una presencia oscura muy poderosa y extrañamente familiar estaba cerca

Los hermanos continuaron peleando con gran habilidad hasta que uno de ellos, Shikoth, tambien viro hacia el noreste, distrayendo un poco su mente de la batalla, uno de los hombres que estaban cerca aprovechó el descuido y apunto al joven con su espada, se le hubiese clavado en el estomago de no ser porque Torom oportunamente se viro y contrarrestó el ataque con su magia

-¡ten cuidado!-dijo Torom precipitándose- no te distraigas por presencias malignas, aun no  
-¿tu sabes de esta presencia?-pregunto confundido dirigiéndose al mercenario  
-claro que se, tambien las siento, pero preocúpate por eso después- cometo con severidad retomando al batalla

El ojiverde era bastante ají y fuerte para su edad, la gruesa y fornida espada de holgorio brillo se movía con suma facilidad batiendo y cortando el aire mientras alejaba a los hombres. Era increíble ver como el joven movía su espada con suma facilidad siendo esta tan grande y pesada

En el centro de la batalla Tyra miraba hacia en noreste, las luces verdosas que se filtraban por las hojas de los árboles bañaban sutilmente a la joven de apariencia endeble y bella. Tyra serró los ojos un momento mientras transportaba su mente a otra parte, se concentró y por un momento sintió que comenzaba a levitar sobre el suelo.

Uno de los hombres que hacia hace unas horas la havia llamado bruja noto el extraño compartimiento de la muchacha y se acerco con cautela hacia ella. Su cuerpo ya hacia de pie en un estado de animación suspendida, mientras que sus ojos desprendían una luz opaca

En la mente de Tyra ella se transportaba lentamente hacia las montañas de Mimir, luego a los inmensos bosques, y por ultimo a los áridos desiertos, todo en cuestión de segundos

- "¿Qué, aun no lo encuentras?"-dijo una voz detrás de ella  
- tu, eres…  
- "¿lo que buscas?"-interrumpio el ser, la figura de este personaje era delgada y estaba cubierta por una larga y elegante gabardina negra con orillas azuladas y símbolos del sol de un color plata –"jum… creo que si…"  
- tu eres esa presencia maligna¿verdad? –pregunto sin temor, la fría mirada de Tyra se corría a lo intimidante sin hacerle mucho daño a su receptor  
- "veo que no estas sola" –dijo. La extraña figura no poseía un tono de vos definido, por lo tanto era difícil saber si era hombre o mujer, además su rostro se encontraba oculto por una capucha  
- ¿Quién eres? se que tu no eres humana  
- "ja¿Y crees que te lo diré tan fácil? Que tonta eres… esperaba mas de ti"  
- ¿mas de mi? –Se pregunto –¿me conoces verdad? Dilo, tu eres esa presencia maligna¿cierto?-dijo Tyra. La voz callo un momento y luego dijo:  
- "mas te vale no indagar mas, podrías poner en riesgo tu vida y la de los demás seres que te acompañan" –dicho esto la silueta desapareció como cenizas en el aire

Tyra intento seguirla, pero un impulso desde fuera de su cuerpo la despertó alejándola de aquel sitio donde viajaba su alma

- ¡¡que te muevas!! –exclamo Koru jalando de los hombros a Tyra.

El joven tenía un rostro con cortaduras leves y gruesas gotas de sudor por el cansancio. Tyra reacciono y corrió tras él al notar su insistencia

- ¡¡mueran malditos!! –gritaba Zul

Con gran velocidad corría y saltaba sobre sus enemigos para después golpearlos y clavarles la punta con estaca.

- Zul, detente –pidió Torom mientras se acercaba a él

Ya no quedaban muchos hombres en el bosque, hacia bastante frió, pero la emoción de la batalla habían embriagado a Zul en un mar de desquite y furia que encendió sus "instintos" haciéndole creer que se encontraba en una divertida lucha

- ¡Zul, Basta! –reclamo Torom

El mercenario se acerco al chico lobo con cuidado, miro a su alrededor y noto que algo no andaba bien, Zul golpeaba con toda fiereza a el único hombre que quedaba en todo el bosque

- ¡Zul…¡Zul! –Dijo intentando llamar su atención -¡Basta! –grito

Zul no se detenía, y Torom se acerco a él tomándolo de los hombros, los otros tres miraban algo asustados la escena

-¡¡Zul, detente ya!! –exclamo Torom. Acto seguido golpeo a Zul en la cara sacándolo de su transe

El hombre al verse libre corrió lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus adoloráis piernas. Zul callo al suelo sentado, respirando agitadamente, por un momento sus ojos parecían los de un animal salvaje, los mismo que presentaban los híbridos completos, lentamente la pupila del joven se fue abriendo y regresando a su forma original

-gracias… -misuto sin mirar a Torom –¿que me paso…? –pregunto algo asustado, como si esperase que la respuesta fuese mala  
-no lo se, comenzaste a perder el control sobre ti –dijo ofreciendo su mano

Zul no respondió, tomo la mano de Torom y se puso de pie, con la manga de su suéter se limpio el sudor de su frente y camino donde hacían los demás sin mirar a ninguno

Al pasar frente a Tyra esta pudo sentir algo muy peculiar en Zul "el no es humano…" pensó "sin embargo… tampoco es mala persona, parece solo estar confundido"

La Noche se avecinaba y entre todos juntaron varias ramas y encendieron una fogata en un claro del bosque, cerca de un ojo de agua, los cinco jóvenes se curaron las heridas entre si y compartieron unas cuantas palabras llegando a la conclusión de que viajarían juntos por que al parecer todos sentían aquella presencia maligna. Tras charlar un poco y casar unos cuantos peces se sentaron al rededor del fuego para cenar después de estar varias horas a la intemperie

Los hermanos se recostaron en unas bolsas de dormir que llevaban consigo, uno al lado del otro

-Koru… ¿crees que sea correcto viajar con ellos? –pregunto Shikoth a su hermano  
-no lo se…  
-entonces… ¿Por qué aceptaste?-pregunto curioso, Koru guardo silencio por unos segundos y luego dejo salir un largo suspiro  
-creo… que fue porque alfil seremos mas que ladrones, no lo se, tal vez… el bosque me afecto-dijo, y al mismo tiempo coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza usándolas como una almohada –además, parece que ellos presienten a ese "ser maligno"  
-no parecen malas personas  
-no, no lo parecen…

Los hermanos callaron unos minutos hasta que poco a poco se dejaron vencer por el sueño

Zul se hallaba sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano al ojo de agua, contemplaba el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua cristalina, un ligero sonido cercano atrajo su atención

- ¿Qué haces Torom? –pregunto sin mirarlo  
- creí que no me habías visto  
- pues creístes mal  
- se dice: Creíste, no "creistes", sin la "s"  
- ya lo se, solo lo dije así para saber si estabas atento, fue a propósito  
- si, claro –contesto incrédulo  
- no soy idiota ¿sabes? –refunfuño mientras miraba sobre su hombro a su compañero y después a la fogata donde ya hacían la bella chica y los hermanos. Después de asegurarse que no los miraban se bajo la capucha descubriendo sus orejas – ¿a que has venido?  
- a nada en especial, pensé que seria bueno platicar un rato –dijo esperando una respuesta de Zul, el muchacho con orejas de lobo ignoro por completo el comentario –a platicar contigo… -insistió Torom –quiero hablar contigo Zul –dijo un tanto molesto por la actitud del híbrido

Dicho esto Zul tomo su bastón y le ofreció la punta, Torom miro extrañado el bastón y luego contemplo a Zul quien lo miraba impaciente

- bueno¿no querías platicar conmigo?  
- ¿tengo que subir?  
- ¿crees que voy a bajar por un simple capricho tuyo?

El ojiverde no contesto, con resignación tomo el extremo del bastón y se sostuvo mientras Zul lo ayudaba a subir a la rama de al lado

- ¿Por qué de momento no dejabas de golpear a aquel hombre hoy? –pregunto con timidez, intentando ser lo mas cauteloso posible

Zul frunció el señor un tanto preocupado

- no lo se…  
- vamos… deja de mentir  
- ¡No te estoy mintiendo¡De verdad no lo se! –exclamo mirándolo a los ojos con desesperación  
- pero… si no lo sabes¿entonces que paso?  
- pues… -reflexiono un momento –solo recuerdo con claridad que luchaba con esos tipos, luego, por alguna razón comencé… a verlos como algo divertido y placentero…  
- ¿no te havia pasado antes? –pregunto débilmente  
- creo que si… pero la verdad es que no estoy nada seguro, al ser casa recompensas esto se puede hacer normal en uno  
- yo no lo llamaría normal –dijo con reconvención –casi lo matas  
- lo se… aunque realmente no era esa mi intención  
- ¿entonces?  
- creo que me deje llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento-dijo, luego golpeo el tronco del arbol y continuo –si tu no me hubieses golpeado…  
- ¿si?  
- yo… ah… yo no me hubiese detenido… -musito mientras bajaba la cabeza ocasionando que sus cabellos le cubriesen el rostro –yo… tal vez lo hubiese matado… y… -se detuvo, respiro profundamente y después dijo en voz baja: -gracias por haberme detenido…

Torom sonrió con serenidad y se cruzó de brazos recostándose sobre el árbol

- ¡¡pero mas te vale no volver a hablar de esto con nadie¡¿Entiendes?! –exclamo con vergüenza  
- jaja… de acuerdo –contesto alegre mientras miraba la desesperación en el rostro de Zul

"no es mala persona después de todo, aunque… con tan solo mirar sus ojos, se puede sentir un inmenso dolor…" pensaba Torom en sus adentros "tal vez ha sufrido mucho por ser híbrido y por eso actúa así"

El silencio se vio degollado por la presencia de una tercera persona, a Zul se le movieron alas orejas con velocidad y las cubrió con su capucha para después mirar sobre su hombro a la delgada figura que se acercaba hacia donde se hallaban ambos

-hay una noche muy bella…-comentó al pelirroja, quien sostenía una cantimplora entre sus manos  
-si, en verdad que si –firmo el ojiverde

La brisa del viento movía las copas de los árboles haciéndolos bailar con suavidad, Zul bostezó con cansancio y entre serró los ojos mientras se los restregaba con las manos

-si tienes sueño deberías irte a dormir –comento Torom  
- no tengo sueño  
- oh, vamos, esa ni tu te la crees-dijo mofándose de su compañero  
- ¡que no tengo sueño¿Quién te crees¿mi niñera?  
- pues así como te comportas pareciera que lo soy… -susurro con debilidad en un tono in audible, pero los sensibles oídos de Zul lo escucharon  
- ¡¡te oí!! –grito indignado

Después de gritas varias palabras obscenas en contra de su compañero opto por darle la razón e irse a dormir dejando a Torom en aquella rama para "darle su merecido"

- ¡¡hey¡Regresa y bajarme de aquí! –reclamo Torom  
- No… estoy cansado ¿recuerdas? –dijo Zul, mientras caminaba en dirección a la calida fogata en la que se encontraban descansando los hermanos  
- cuando te conviene…

Tras caerse del árbol y golpearse contra el suelo Torom camino en dirección a la fogata tallándose la espalda con la palma de la mano

-valla líos que me haces pasar… -comento el mercenario mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañero que ya hacia recostado sobre una manta en el suelo  
- no es mi culpa que no sepas bajar de un árbol –dijo quejumbroso acurrucándose en la manta

Tyra aun estaba de pie en la orilla del ojo de agua, miro los guantes que portaba en las manos y miro las gemas que ya hacían en estos y callo unos instantes y luego solto un largo y profundo suspiro

- demasiado poder… -susurro, dicho eso tomo la cantimplora que sostenía entre sus manos y la sumergió en el agua

La chica camino de regreso donde ya hacían los otros y se sentó sobre un tronco, Torom comenzaba a ser vencido por el cansancio, contemplo a la muchacha con detenimiento, "casi un ángel" pensó, luego se acurruco en la bolsa de dormir que tenia y serró los ojos, Tyra continuaba sentada contemplando el fuego, y pensando en aquel personaje que havia visto en su encuentro espiritual.

Tras varios minutos de estar callada sintió una presencia cercana, al parecer no era humana, pero tampoco era híbrida y poco a poco elevaba su poder de oscuridad

Zul abrió los ojos súbitamente al escuchar algo entre los árboles de alrededor

- ¿Qué te pasa…? –pregunto Torom mientras abría los ojos mirando a Zul  
- shhh… quédate callado, creo que tenemos compañia

Torom abrió bien los ojos y no vio a nadie que no fueran ellos, después examino los alrededores con al vista y pudo sentir una débil presencia que paulatinamente aumentaba su oscuridad.

Al parecer uno de los hermanos tambien pudo sentirlo, pues abrió los ojos y se sentó mirando en la misma dirección en que miraban Tyra, Zul y Torom

- no te atrevas a ir, parece peligroso  
- no me importa –contesto el híbrido

Zul se levanto y camino internándose en la completa oscuridad del bosque, solo se escuchaban las ramas de los árboles en movimiento, después se escucho el grito de un animal nocturno y varios minutos luego se escucharon pisadas que rodeaban el fuego de los jóvenes y se dirigían a ellos, eran las pisadas de Zul

- ¡¡¡son cientos¡Corran! –grito Zul con un rostro muy pálido

En el bosque se escucharon zumbidos que y poco a poco aumentaban

Desde las hojas de los árboles salieron abejas del doble de su tamaño normal y aumentaban en número con cada segundo que pasaba rodeando a los cinco jóvenes

Todos se levantaron de súbito y se acercaron a la fogata, tomaron ramas con fuego y las acercaron a las avispas, pero eran demasiadas aun incluso para este grupo de hábiles muchachos


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 **

(Sabel)

Lidda caminaba pensativa en el bosque, reflexionando sobre los rumores de brujos en la frontera con el Lugar Maldito; no era de extrañarse que en Ravenloft se dieran esa clase de sucesos dado la ubicación de la ciudad.  
En esta ocasión la gente hablaba de una mujer pelirroja, y la hábil ladrona suponía que tal vez tendría alguna relación con el sujeto que tantos problemas había causado a los gremios de ladrones.

Sus agudos oídos captaron el zumbido característico de un enjambre grande de avispas monstruosas seguido de voces humanas -calculando rápidamente parecían haber cinco personas ahí-; un poco de acción no vendría mal, pensó Lidda mientras sonreía y echaba a correr silenciosa hacia el ruido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los aventureros se encontraban rodeados por el enjambre de avispas monstruosas, acorralados en un círculo alrededor de la fogata.

-¿Pero tenías que irte a jugar al bosque, verdad?- Torom miraba furioso al chico híbrido  
-¿¡Por una vez en el día quieres dejar de fastidiarme!?- Zul respondió molesto- Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparnos  
-Estos animales están inquietos, no es normal que actúen así- Tyra miraba hacia el frente  
-¿Crees que sea obra de esa presencia?- preguntó el mercenario  
-Es lo más probable- respondió Koru, quien estaba atento a la conversación  
-Silencio, algo se acerca- dijo Silkoth en voz baja

Los hechiceros del grupo sintieron claramente cómo una magia era invocada poco a poco, y reconociendo el hechizo se alejaron rápidamente del centro, recogiendo sus cosas con cautela. Apenas se quitaron de la fogata -pasando no sin cierta dificultad por la barrera de insectos- una bola de fuego cayó y se expandió en un radio de siete metros, destruyendo al enjambre y algunos árboles cercanos. Una vez que los aventureros se recuperaron de lo ocurrido, vieron salir tranquilamente de las sombras a una pequeña figura en armadura de cuero tachonado y capa negra, sonriendo y frotando un anillo con una enorme gema roja que llevaba en la mano izquierda, la cual estaba sin guante.

Zul reaccionó de una manera un tanto salvaje y antes de que pudieran detenerlo se arrojó contra la pequeña figura, derribándola sobre las cenizas. Esta por su parte se revolvió y le pegó una patada en el abdomen al chico lobo quitándoselo de encima; así lucharon durante unos minutos hasta que Zul logró atraparla y agarrándola con fuerza la levantó del suelo.

-¡¡¡DEVUÉLVEME MI DINERO; PEQUEÑA LADRONA!!!

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una mordida muy dolorosa en la mano, y maldiciendo soltó a la halfling y se alejó hacia sus pertenencias en búsqueda de algo con qué limpiarse.

-¿Había necesidad de tanta violencia?- la pelirroja miraba un tanto sorprendida y disgustada la escena  
-No si su amigo no me hubiera atacado primero- respondió la halfing recogiendo uno de sus guantes  
-No me refiero sólo a eso...  
-¿Sinceramente qué preferías?- Lidda miró a Tyra mientras se ponía el guante- ¿Salvar a tus amigos árboles o morir como una papilla putrefacta gracias a esos bichitos? Por si no lo sabías, el veneno de esas cosas es tan corrosivo como el aliento ácido de un dragón negro y eso no es nada agradable. Es obra de alquimistas por lo cual no es nada raro, esos tipos siempre andan con payasadas.  
-¿A todo esto quién eres y cómo sabías todo eso?- preguntó Torom, envainando la espada  
-Lidda Fastfeet de Kenderton- respondió la ladrona haciendo una amplia reverencia- y respecto a lo otro puedes llamarlo cultura general- añadió, con una sonrisa pícara, antes de girarse hacia los hermanos- ¡Ah! Veo que también se dedican al oficio, amigos míos.  
-Creo que te estás confundiendo- Silkoth adoptó una expresión seria  
-No sé de qué hablas- respondió Koru fingiendo demencia  
-Es muy difícil no reconocer a los discípulos de la Ardilla Silenciosa, principalmente por la forma en la que visten- Lidda los miraba inquisitiva con sus enormes ojos color almendra- ¡Vamos, no hay por qué avergonzarse! Ardilla Silenciosa era de los mejores en el arte y más conocidos en nuestro círculo social  
-¿Conociste a nuestro maestro?- Koru la miraba sorprendido  
-Alguna vez fue a visitar Ravenloft, claro que en ese entonces era una mocosa, una simple aprendiz y fue hace mucho tiempo pero tuve la oportunidad de verlo en acción- Lidda se giró hacia los demás- En fin, si quieremos pasar lo que resta de la noche tranquilos sé de un escondrijo cercano que no nos vendría mal.  
-¿Queremos? Eso huele a manada- Zul se acercó molesto al grupo- Además no me moveré de aquí hasta que me regreses mi dinero.  
-Toma entonces y deja de lloriquear- Lidda le arrojó su saco de monedas  
-¡Hacen falta varias monedas!  
-Bueno, tampoco es que tuvieras mucho ahi; por si no te habías dado cuenta tu bolsita tiene un orificio por el que se sale la pasta.  
-¿Y bien?- Tyra se mostraba un tanto fría con la pequeña ladrona- ¿Nos llevarás ahí o no?

Lidda echó a andar guiando al grupo a la entrada de una pequeña cueva -oculta tras un grupo de arbustos y casi imperceptible-, una vez que todos estuvieron dentro volvió a camuflar la entrada y encendió una pequeña fogata.

-Aquí no nos molestarán, es sitio seguro para pasar la noche  
-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?- Torom la miraba curioso  
-Conozco esta parte del bosque demasiado bien, además hay amigos vigilando las cercanías y cualquier cosa que suceda me lo harán saber.

Un graznido sonoro seguido de un chillido interrumpieron la conversación: por la entrada de la cueva y entre las hojas pasaron un cuervo y una rata grande hacia la halfling. Esta empezó a hablar en un lenguaje desconocido por muchos -susurros profundos y voces algo agudas- y parecía entenderse con los animales sin dificultad; para los demás sin embargo no tenía sentido chillar y graznar en un intento de comunicarse con los animales pero parecía funcionarle.

-¿Averiguaron algo sobre el tipo éste?  
-No mucho realmente- respondió la voz silbante de la rata- Tener la amenaza de un halcón sobre tu cabeza no deja hacer mucho  
-Alcancé a ver algo a lo lejos mientras volaba- dijo el cuervo de voz similar a sus graznidos- era una figura humana alada que desaparecía veloz entre la nubes; intenté seguirla pero desapareció y nunca supe hacia dónde fue  
-Eso ya es un avance- Lidda se tocaba pensativa la barbilla-, al menos no creo que haya ido lejos. Buen trabajo, si descubren algo más ya saben qué hacer.

Lidda arrojó unas semillas al piso, las cuales devoraron los animales antes de desaparecer veloces entre la hierba de la entrada.

-Bien, será mejor descansar- dijo la halfling al grupo- Si quieren y les parece haremos guardias, tomaré la primera ya que no tengo sueño.  
-Seré tu relevo- dijo Zul entre dientes, casi gruñendo, antes de irse a un rincón alejado a dormir.

Lidda sonrió divertida ante la reacción del chico híbrido y una vez que los aventureros se durmieron, volvió su mirada hacia la entrada y su rostro se tornó preocupado mientras se preguntaba cómo haría para atrapar a ese tipo una vez que tuviera pistas seguras que la llevaran hacia él.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16 . La muerte dos veces el mismo día**

(Roskat)

- ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? Todos estos iban tras la bruja pelirroja para quitarle los cuartos; si fueran ricos no se dedicarían a esto.

- Ya… Pero había que probar.

- Yo contra brujas y demás escoria no me meto. Volvamos a Ravenloft.

- ¿No les enterramos?

- ¿Para qué?

Jason se atrevió a entreabrir un ojo. Estaba tendido boca abajo, sobre la hierba. Apenas sentía el cuerpo, solo el brazo derecho que aún sostenía a Sable Oxidado. Jason apretó los dientes y trató de incorporarse con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Espera, hay uno vivo! – alguien se arrodilló a su lado. Era un tipo de unos veintitantos vestido con ropajes miserables. – Quieto, chaval…

Jason comprobó aliviado que el motivo de su inmovilidad era que estaba atrapado bajo el peso de un gordo vestido con una cota de mallas. El desconocido empujó el cadáver y el chico logró liberarse.

Se puso en pie y contempló el lugar donde se encontraba: un claro de un bosque, iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. También vio que había montículos de cadáveres de hombres, todos ellos con ropas de combates. El tipo que le había ayudado usaba una máscara de tela y sostenía una mochila de la que asomaban mangos de espadas y puntas de flecha.

Jason se sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía allí¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba más allá del momento en que se separó de Vermotrix en la comisaría en Keel. El resto de lo sucedido estaba como nebuloso en su cabeza.

- Eh, eh… Chico¿estás bien? Habría que llevarle a que le viera un médico.

- Si ha sobrevivido a la bruja, no necesita nada más. – el acompañante del anterior, más alto pero vestido igual, se cruzó de brazos. – Eres un afortunado, no todos se enfrentan a algo así y sobreviven para contarlo.

- ¿Cómo? – Jason miró el filo de su espada: tenía un reguero de sangre reseca. – Yo… no recuerdo nada.

Los dos se inclinaron sobre él y le observaron detenidamente. Los ladrones tenían algo más en común: los ojos dorados con pupilas alargadas. Jason dio un respingo y apuntó con el filo de espada.

No sabía mucho sobre los híbridos, solo que en general no eran de fiar. Un humano corriente no tendría esa mirada de gato.

- Vaya, mira como nos lo agradece. Los humanos son todos iguales. Siempre a por el diferente, a por el raro… - el más alto se dio la vuelta.

- Habrá perdido la memoria por algún hechizo, es normal. – el más joven de los dos tenía la voz más dulce y tranquila.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Jason.

- Dieron el aviso de que una bruja había salido del Lugar Maldito, y todos los hombres fuertes y ambiciosos de Ravenloft salieron perdiendo el culo para atraparla. Seguro que tú también pensaste que era la oportunidad de tu vida.

Jason se dejó caer en la hierba. Sentía todo el cuerpo molido, como si durante ocho horas alguien le hubiera golpeado con una vara. El olor de la hierba quemada, la sangre y el ligero tufillo de los cadáveres le hizo recordar lo último que vivió en Keel: la persecución en el templo, la mano de Medea, el hombre que le atrapó con un hechizo y su cuerpo desintegrándose…

- ¿Ravenloft¿El Lugar Maldito? – Jason volvió a ponerse en pie.

- Así es. Parece que estás mejor. – el ladrón alto le habló sin mirarle. – Si quieres seguir tras sus pasos, lo harás solo. Nosotros no nos metemos con brujos. Apreciamos nuestra vida.

"Una bruja…" Jason miró a su alrededor: había una vaina y un cinto de cuero, desechados por los ladrones. Los recogió del suelo, a la par que decía:

- Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda, y perdonad mi desconfianza. ¿Sabríais decirme donde puedo encontrar a esa bruja?

- ¿Tienes ganas de más? – el joven se echó a reír. – Ven a Ravenloft, hombre, y deja estas cacerías hasta que seas mayor.

- Yo no voy a cazarla. Necesito su ayuda. – Jason se llevó las manos a las caderas. – Por favor¿sabríais decirme en qué dirección se fue?

El ladrón de más edad se giró un poco y señaló a un lugar a la espalda de Jason.

- Si quieres encontrar la muerte dos veces el mismo día, sigue en esa dirección.

- Gracias. – Jason echó a correr entre la maleza hacia el lugar que le habían señalado, sin mirar ni un segundo atrás.

Cuando Jason corría, su cabeza y su cuerpo se movían de forma independiente: sus piernas golpeaban el suelo con furia, los brazos esquivaban las ramas, todo de una forma inconsciente. Dentro de su cabeza, sin embargo, revivía lo último que había vivido, sus preocupaciones, sus miedos y obsesiones. En aquella ocasión, mientras corría en medio del extraño bosque desconocido, no dejaba de pensar: Medea está en peligro… Y yo, el único que puede ayudarla, estoy a cientos y cientos de kilómetros. La bruja es la única que puede ayudarme a llegar a Keel… Fue un brujo quién me trajo aquí, así que otro debe tener la misma habilidad para devolverme a la ciudad. Si tengo suerte, la encontraré esta noche y…

Se detuvo en seco. Algo resonaba por todo el bosque: un zumbido prolongado. ¿Moscas¿Avispas? Mejor no averiguarlo. Debía encontrar a esa bruja antes de que fuera tarde para su amiga. Rezó porque se hubiera detenido a descansar en algún lugar cercano.

Llevaba corriendo una media hora, cuando de repente le vino olor a quemado y también percibió humo entre árboles. Jason, con un gesto de alegría en el rostro, aceleró, pero se detuvo otra vez en seco. Si esa bruja estaba siendo perseguida, entonces no le gustaría para nada que apareciera en medio de la noche. Debía ser más cauteloso.

Se ocultó detrás de un tronco y echó un vistazo. El resplandor del fuego provenía de una cueva oculta tras unos arbustos. Se acercó un poco más hasta casi la entrada. Asomándose tras una roca, contó como unos cinco bultos de personas dormidas en el interior, alrededor del fuego. Sentada de espaldas había una especie de niña. Parecían a simple vista un grupo de viajeros. Le sorprendió que dejaran a una niña sola haciendo guardia.

De repente, algo oscuro le pasó rozando la oreja. Jason se apartó de la cueva. No era más que un cuervo, pero el animal se posó en el hombro de la niña y acercó su pico a la oreja. La niña se giró un poco para mirar la entrada de reojo, y entonces Jason vio que tenía las orejas puntiagudas y mirada de adulto. El cabello negro estaba recogido en trenzas, y atado en una cola de caballo. "Pero que tonto soy, eso es una halfing. Maldita sea…"

Iba a apartarse de la cueva, cuando otra vez algo le golpeó en la cabeza y le hizo caer de espaldas sobre el duro terreno. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con la punta de un florete apuntando a su garganta. Por encima de la empuñadura, los ojos almendrados de la halfing le observaban.

"La muerte… dos veces el mismo día"


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17: Vísperas **  
(Metal)

Colgando de las ramas, golpeadas por una pronta tormenta que se avecinaba, ocho o nueve osamentas miraban a un alto sujeto vestido de un verde oliva y totalmente encapuchado que a su vez tenía la mirada clavaba en sus manos.

En los dedos de su mano derecha se hallaban enrollados hilos de distintos colores y tamaños que cuyas puntas hacía caer en la palma de su otra mano la cual portaba diminutas figuras de barro que eran los modelos de un par de serpientes con cabeza humana y de una avispa.

De repente las estatuillas se quebraron al unísono y se deshicieron. Una masa casi líquida y espesa resbaló por los dedos del hombre quien sin desconcertarse apretó el puño.

- "Interesante…han logrado acabar con mi hijutsu aquellos que pelean en el Lugar Maldito…"-

Miró unos momentos hacía arriba concentrándose en la copa del árbol desnudo, de donde también se balanceaban otras tantas y secas tripas. Se encontraba dentro de un árbol sagrado. Uno de los tantos símbolos de los gentiles de Mimir. Ahí muchos creyentes colgaban sus ofrendas a dioses menores y se usaba para invocar ciertas fuerzas de otros mundos.

Él también había acudido ahí para eso y para algo más…de repente los hilos también se trozaron.

- "Si, esto es muy…"-

- Shinobi– le interrumpió en sus cavilaciones un hombre de cortos cabellos azules quien se le acercaba tambaleante y temblando de frío. Portaba una platinada armadura en cuyo peto se dibujaba la figura de un león y otros símbolos más. Mostraba con esa vestimenta su rango de soldado - …Será que no alejemos de aquí antes que un maldito rayo nos parta la crisma -

- Eso es imposible – se acercó ahora un soldado moreno que se pronunció ante la razonable advertencia de uno de sus dos compañeros. Se acercó al árbol y fue a buscar entre los boquetes y las onduladas estrías de la corteza. Al encontrar lo que perseguía fue a mostrárselos sonriente. Eran pequeñas piedras con puntas de flecha – Son "piedras de rayo" tienen la virtud de conjurar los efectos de las chispas que nos quiera enviar el gran Vanher –

- Idiotas – habló por primera vez el encapuchado a la vez que les miraba con desprecio por haberlo molestado en su pensar y también como si ellos hubiesen sido los causantes que los hilos que tenía enroscados entre sus dedos se hubiesen roto –Esas no son más que supersticiones de mierda -

- Pero entre mi pueblo se dice que…-

- Deja de decir tonterías - dijo tirando los hilos discretamente - Es una orden -

Los soldados se miraron. Desde que había llegado al palacio, siempre les había hablado con arrogancia, cosa que ni el general de los ejércitos del rey hacía. "¿Quién demonios se creía que era el muy?". Y ahora estaba ahí, sin saber también porque le acompañaban.

Después de dedicarles una mirada asesina, pues sus ojos eran lo único que podían ver de él, el hombre volteó repentinamente hacía el sur y dando unos ligeros pasos se plantó en mitad de la senda.

Los soldados observaron que el enigmático ninja, con la musculatura tensa como una tabla, había detectado algo.

- El capitán ha regresado – murmuró un guardia de cabello granate satisfecho de que por fin ese incómodo y arrogante shinobi dejara de creerse que estaba al mando. No sabía porque el rey había tomado a su servicio a un simple ninja, habiendo tantos guerreros y mercenarios de gran fuerza y prestigio. – Ya se había tardado en regresar de Keel-

El capitán había acudido con algunos soldados ante un llamado de auxilio en la Villa de Keel. Se decía entre los soldados que varios niños habían intentando robar y quemar las casas de gente adinerada.

Sí y no tuvo razón el guardia pelirrojo.

La duda se despejó en segundos.

Al poco en el claro, vieron aparecer en efecto al capitán de la guardia…., y a cinco individuos más, que para nada se parecían a sus compañeros de armas.

Lo soldados, comprendiendo, instintivamente desenvainaron sus espadas. La voz de uno de ellos, aterrado, confirmó que esos sujetos no eran solo asesinos e impíos ladrones. Eran una bola de mugrosos oriundos del Lugar Maldito.

- Si los tocamos siquiera con la punta de nuestras armas seguramente nos contaminaremos y los dioses nos castigarán como a ellos -

Caminaban despacio. Al verlos se detuvieron. En la cabeza marchaba un sujeto de corta estatura, huesudo y cubierto únicamente, al igual que el resto de sus compinches, con un oscuro y empapado taparrabo de piel de oso. En la mano izquierda portaba una pesada maza, erizada de clavos. Le faltaba la mitad de la pierna derecha. Una pata de palo negra y chorreante abrazaba el muñón a la altura de la rodilla.

Uno de los soldados, todavía con rasgos de niño, identificó al sujeto y sacando valor de no sé donde se acercó por detrás del encapuchado le susurró:

- Ese es Jehzer, el jefe -

Detrás, pálido e impotente, el capitán de una de las escuadrillas del ejército de la corona llamado Almonthp. Y a sus espaldas, amenazándole con los afilados hierros de tres espadas, otros tantos bandidos llamados también hetep, igualmente silenciosos y mal encarados. Por último cerrando el cortejo, un quinto rufián, más alto que los demás, negro y con varios tatuajes en el cuerpo.

Los guardias se removieron inquietos, en cambio, el shinobi seguía como una estatua. Comprendió que esos soldados de quinta no moverían ni un solo dedo por auxiliar a Almonthp.

-"Menudos cobardes"- él sabía que no los necesitaba para nada, pero le fastidiaba que él debería hacerse cargo de algo tan tonto y extremadamente fácil. Pero recuperando la calma se enfatizo seguro de si mismo -"Aún no es tiempo. Lo mejor comenzará después"

El cojo se volvió. Cuchicheó con los que vigilaban a Almonthp, y acto seguido, avanzó de nuevo y en solitario a la sabina.

El más joven de los soldados, parapetado detrás del ninja anunció:

- No hay escapatoria. Hay que darle lo que pida pero no lo toques -

El hombre no replicó y mucho menos se movió.

- ¡Queremos el oro y las armas a cambio de la vida de este guiñapo!- gritó el jefe al llegar a casi diez pasos del shinobi y al no tener respuesta repitió con insolencia: -¡Oro¡Queremos todo el oro!-

- No llevamos oro – contestó el jovencito en tono sumiso pero nervioso – Pero podemos darte las ar...-

- ¡Mientes! – Bufó el energúmeno, cada vez más violento y enfurecido haciendo que el chico cayera de espaldas asustado ante la cercanía del cojo  
- ¡Plata! -

- ¡Pero!-

- ¡Cállate, Sigmond! – dijo el ninja al joven de manera tan brusca que hasta Jehzer se quedó mudo. Estaba harto de a lo que a él le parecía una absurda comedia. Eso tenía que concluir.

Sin decir más, el encapuchado alzó su mano. De la nada apareció un diminuto haz púrpura que hizo blanco en la semipodrida pata de palo del bandido, incendiándola.

El desconcierto, como era de esperar, fue general. Sigmond aún en el suelo retrocedió espantado raspándose la espalda. Y Jehzer, aullando soltó la maza y sin pensarlo se aferró desesperadamente a las piernas del shinobi.

Cometió un error.

Levantó el rostro y quedó petrificado al ver las pupilas del ninja. Eran azules en el centro, pero el resto del contorno denotaban que eran rojas como llamas. Los ojos de demonio. Creía que era víctima de una pesadilla, pero un rayo iluminó el calvero, confirmando la visión.

Uno de los sujetos, sin embargo, al ver que su jefe se hallaba a merced del encapuchado, se arrojó sobre él, descargando un fuerte mandoble a la altura de los riñones. Y la espada se partió en dos.

- ¿Qué pretendías, estúpido? -

Preso de una patética risa, el ninja lanzó una llamarada de fuego contra el taparrabo del atónito agresor, achicharrándole hasta las entrañas. El fulano cayó muerto. Y dando una patada al cojo lo mandó a volar varios metros más allá donde estaban los sorprendidos soldados.

Buscó a los que continuaban armados, miedo y sorpresa los mantenían inmóviles y pálidos como la cera. Pero al ver como ese sujeto se les acercaban se prepararon para atacarle, cuando lo tuvieron cerca se lanzaron encima al mismo tiempo. El ninja sin más saltó no sin antes golpear con el puño cerrado al rufián tatuado de piel negra y darle un rodillazo a otro.

Almonthp, viéndose libre de sus captores, gateando, se alejó del grupo.

El negro se levantó rápido pero tambaleante y miró incrédulo la escena, mientras que el segundo hezer aún no había levantado la vista cuando encima de él apareció el ninja con una katana de hoja azulada apuntándole a la yugular, la cuál le rebanó con un certero corte.

- Quedan tres – dijo burlón poniendo una de sus piernas en el estómago del infeliz ya muerto y haciendo palanca para sacar la espada.

Pronto ese tres se redujo a uno, pues el encapuchado dirigiéndose al negro y al otro hezer, les lanzó con mucha rapidez y fuerza dos artefactos metálicos que salieron disparados de su boca. Las cuchillas de cuatro puntas se incrustaron en el corazón de cada sorprendido ladrón, quienes cayeron pesadamente de espaldas sobre el lecho, muriendo desangrados.

Jehzer era el único que quedaba. Peleaba contra su incapacidad para ponerse de pie. Obviamente no pudo. Sintió con terror como la mano de su enemigo le tomaba por la cabeza, clavándole las gruesas falanges y levantándole como si de un muñeco de trapo fuera.

El shinobi, ciego, encelado con el berreante hombre que pataleaba con su única pierna y gritaba de dolor ante la presión de los dedos sobre su cráneo, levantó su espada, la abatió sobre el cuello, decapitándolo.

Los pantalones marrones y camisa larga verde oliva se mancharon del rojizo líquido que salía a borbotones.

El tajo dejó helado a los presentes.

Lanzando una risa macabra aventó a los lejos la cabeza y sin más comenzó a limpiar la sangrienta hoja de su "Aquila" con los pliegues de su capa hasta que, quedando reluciente, la guardó tan rápidamente como la había sacado.

El capitán de la cuadrilla estaba sentado y recargado sobre el tronco del árbol, mirando con un dejo del reproche al ninja. Recuperado del susto, le llamó la atención.

- Muchacho, sabes que no estuvo bien en que los atacarás sin piedad. Hubiese sido simple que los detuvieras para encarcelarlos, someterlos a juicio y… -

El ninja se acercó a la altura del hombre y sin previo aviso sacó de entre las palmas de sus manos una filosa kunai y la clavó cerca de la cabeza de Almonthp cuyos ojos destilaron tranquilidad a pesar de lo cerca que estuvo la cuchilla de traspasarle. Los soldados no pudieron resistir una exclamación.

-Se lo advierto, capitán. No meta sus narices en donde no le incumbe- murmuró secamente. A pesar de que llevaba oculto su rostro, los soldados se imaginaron que detrás de esa capucha había un rostro lleno de arrogancia y una seguridad sanguinaria.

- ¿Eso fue una amenaza, Calik?-

Calik Ugishi, shinobi del clan de la niebla, sin pensarlo más, entornó sus ojos azules y sacando la kunai de la corteza de árbol la guardó mecánicamente.

- Al fin y al cabo su sentencia hubiese sido mandarlos a degollar por tratar de asesinar a un respetable miembro de la guardia de su alteza real, el gran Aghamen- exclamó con voz pausada y serena - Además mientras se hubiese llevado a cabo el juicio se les hubiera tenido que procurar sustento y eso representaba un gasto más para la buena gente de Mimir que paga con creces sus impuestos. ¿No cree que le hice un favor al pueblo en ahorrarle unas cuantas monedas?-

- Tal vez tengas razón-

- Claro que la tengo...-

- ¿A dónde vas? – interrogó Sigmond al ver Calik comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a donde estaban.

- Algo divertido está a punto de empezar. Al rey le interesa que yo sea sus ojos y le muestre lo que ocurre en todo Mimir…-dijo girándose a Almonthp como si se le hubiese olvidado decirle algo más-… Por cierto, capitán. Será mejor que corra la voz de manera "discreta" entre sus tropas, que estén atentas. Una jovencita de cabellos rojizos, ojos verdes y que lleva siempre una mascarilla esta causando alboroto en las inmediaciones de Sugnark…el Lugar Maldito. Es muy peligrosa. ¡Ah! Y va acompañada por gente "rara"…-

- ¿Una nueva hechicera?-

- Es más que eso. Es una asesina a sueldo- dijo dándoles la espalda y alejándose -Ofrezca una jugosa recompensa a los mercenarios, ellos estarán gustosos en cooperar. Sólo avísenles que para cobrarla la necesitamos viva. ¿Me escuchó bien?, V-I-V-A -

- ¿Porqué no vas tú y la capturas?- dijo entre dientes uno de los soldados de manera desafiante. Calik hizo que no le escuchó.

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… como obligarle a que despierte esa extraordinaria fuerza interna de la cual no tiene plena conciencia de que la posee -

Nadie le entendió lo que quiso decir, pues no tenían porque. Nadie ponía en duda ni un sólo mandato dictado por el rey. Pero muchos aún se preguntaban el porque el poderoso monarca Aghamen desde hace tiempo para acá había relevado a decenas de grandes personajes que en sus años mozos habían sido de su entera confianza y hacían de Mimir, a pesar de sus carencias, un reino estable. No sabían también porque había destituido a otros tantos guardias leales y fuertes por tan sólo un simple hombre como aquél. Arrogante, presumido, cruel y asesino.

Era un shinobi renegado, pero muy eficaz cuando se trataba de pelear o traer información de cualquier índole, todo lo conseguía, aunque tuviera que desafiar a los dioses, decían de él.

Al ninja le daba igual. Y sin más se fue alejando más y más.

Pronto la figura del shinobi se mezcló con la espesa niebla grisácea que envolvía el paisaje y se esfumó lentamente junto a unos susurros maquiavélicos dirigidos a una persona especial para él, mientras sacaba un pequeño papiro en donde guardaba un liso cabello rojizo:

- Has comenzado a reunirte con gente sumamente fuerte… Jeje…No creo que a ninguno de ellos les importe que algo te llegue a suceder y mucho menos les interese tu aburrida y patética vida. ¿No crees mi querida Onee-san?-

Su energía aún se seguía sintiendo aunque él ya casi ni estaba…una energía sumamente oscura le rodeaba. Tan grande y cruel.

- …Nadie tendrá interés de estar a tu lado cuando se den cuenta de lo que en realidad eres…No te preocupes, al final cuando hallamos obtenido lo que queremos, yo me encargaré de ti, mi dulce y temible hermana… -

------------  
Vanher dios del rayo


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18 **

(THoT)

Que buscas aquí? – le preguntó Lidda apuntando con su florete al cuello del muchacho.

- ..estoy buscando a ..la bruja – dijo sorprendido sin saber qué hacer.

En ese momento cinco figuras se asomaron por la entrada de la cueva, eran ellos, quienes habiendo sido advertidos de ante mano por la halfling fingieron estar dormidos.

- Parece que siguen llegando más – dijo Koru bromeando, pero Sikoth sólo escrutaba con la mirada al joven, quien ante ese comentario dijo.

- No! no es eso... he venido a pedirle su ayuda – dijo mirándolos y se dio cuenta casi al instante quién de ellos era esa bruja, entre los que habían salido estaba esa mujer de cabellos rojos y una máscara cubría la pálida piel de su rostro.

- Tú le crees? – le preguntó Koru en voz baja a su hermano.

- Creo que esos no son los ojos de alguien que está mintiendo – le respondió también en voz aun más baja de modo que nadie mas las oyó

- Lidda, déjalo...no parece ser uno de "esos" mercenarios – dijo Torom de repente

- De qué hablas? Este tipo vino en mitad de la noche... no es posible que haya venido con otras intenciones que tomarnos por sorpresa – opinó Zul.

- Sí asi fuera no hubiera venido sólo...amenos que fuese alguien fuerte, pero Lidda lo ha tomado desprevenido asi que...no parece que este mintiendo.

Tyra permanecía en silencio y la halfling no parecía dispuesta a perdonarle la vida si alguien no la detenía a tiempo.

- Les estoy diciendo la verdad, y discúlpenme si vine de noche pero es algo muy urgente.. de veras – estaba desesperado, si no lograba llegar a tiempo a Keel no tenía idea qué sería de Medea.

- Lamento decirte que no soy la bruja que ustedes creen - dijo luego de haber recorrido los pocos metros que los separaban.

- Sé que no estará dispuesta a brindar su ayuda a cualquiera...pero...es algo de vida o muerte.

- Te estoy diciendo que no soy ninguna bruja, no puedo ayudarte – dijo y le hizo una seña para que lo dejara.

- Pero es que...necesito llegar a Keel cuánto antes...un hechicero de alli me envió aquí y se llevó a ...una amiga mía.

- Aunque sea verdad lo que dices eso no es problema nuestro, no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarte – dijo Lidda haciendo a un lado el florete.

- Aunque sea podría quedarse, no? – dijo Koru mirando a los demás – en verdad nadie de aquí puede ayudarte con eso la forma más rápida es conseguir un barco y atravesar el lago Uryan

- No puede quedarse no hay nada que nos asegure que no intentara nada mientras dormimos- dijo Lidda desconfiada y no dispuesta a compartir con alguien más un lugar que tenía como propio.

- De todos modos estabamos turnándonos para hacer guardia – dijo Torom – lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir ahora, tu turno ya acabo Lidda.

- Pero...- Jason no sabía qué pensar pues todo sucedió tan rápidamente y ahora la única esperanza que tenía de regresar desaparecía casi tan rápido como habia aparecido.

- Trata de descansar ahora – le dijo Sikoth para animarlo – ya mañana pensarás en eso.

Los seis entraron a la cueva y luego de varias horas más, el último turno fue de Sikoth y fue su hermano quién lo despertó y antes de quedarse dormido él mismo le dijo:

- Pensar lo ansioso que estabas por salir del desierto y ahora henos aquí, dentro de una cueva en un bosque.

"Es cierto, con todas las cosas que habían pasado desde entonces no había reparado en que habia vuelto a los bosques" – pensó recostándose sobre una de las paredes – "añoraba mucho los bosques...añoraba la vida. Y no es que no haya vida en el desierto, pero alli toda criatura ha elegido el camino del mal cada una a su modo; y esa elección también es patente en su apariencia...criaturas nocturnas deformes, que aborrecen la luz...aborrecen todo...en su corazón sólo hay rencor y odio. Es imposible imaginar si fue el lugar, que fue siempre asi y condicionó de ese modo a los seres vivos o éstos, quienes con su vileza y envidia transformaron en lugar hasta convertirlo en lo que es hoy...un desierto terrible, poblado de cuevas llenas de esas criaturas esperando que algún incauto se acerque...hasta el viento es diferente, como si llevara con él los pensamientos de todos los habitantes de la región...sé que Renke-sensei nos dio todo lo que tenía, pero...todo el tiempo que estuve allí fue horrible...si no hubiese estado con Koru..."- mientras pensaba eso y miraba a su hermano dormir, su mirada se desvió hacia Tyra, y el ver esos párpados cerrados detrás de la mascara fue suficiente para ahuyentar cualquier recuerdo terrible, aún los de ese lugar – "pensar que dimos con ella pensando que era una bruja...nada más lejos de la realidad...hasta ahora nos ha permitido ir con ella porque la hemos ayudado pero... querrá continuar con su viaje muy pronto..."- pensó entristecido, y es que no quería tener que tomar un rumbo distinto al de ella. Mirándola estaba cuando ella abrió los ojos, despertándose.

- Que estas mirando? – le preguntó, pues no estaba acostumbrada a tener compañía salvo la de su antiguo maestro y se sorprendió al ver que estaba siendo observada, sin embargo se arrepintió de haberlas dicho en ese tono al mismo tiempo que estas brotaban de sus labios, pues pudo ver en la profundidad de sus ojos y era algo agradable.

- Ehm nada...discúlpame- dijo apartando la vista – estaba...pensando...Tyra quién es la persona que intenta acabar contigo?

- De que hablas? – algo dentro de ella se decepcionó al oír eso.

- Pues aquel día en el desierto...esas áspides...no eran verdaderas, no eran criaturas vivientes, eran solo copias simples imitaciones enviadas por alguien contra ti...me preguntaba quién podría querer tu muerte a ese grado?

- No lo sé... sinceramente no lo sé - dijo en verdad pensativa, aunque otra parte de ella también se arrepintió de esto ultimo, por qué había sido tan honesta con un extraño pues a pesar de todo eso era él para ella, cómo habia podido tomarla con la guardia baja un simple muchacho; por eso se contuvo y no dijo más.

- Tyra...- dijo mirándola nuevamente a los ojos – yo me pregunto si tu...sucede que a mi me gustaría acompañarte de ahora en adelante, ayudarte a encontrar esa persona...

- Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia Sikoth – dijo enfadada como estaba por sus anteriores palabras; y esta vez se dio vuelta y se durmió.

Sikoth se confundió con la reacción de la joven, pero por sobre todas las cosas se entristeció mucho. Permaneció en esa posición hasta que la luz proveniente del alba se filtro por los arbustos que ocultaban la entrada. Dudó hasta que al fin despertó a todos excepto a Tyra; y se sentó aun lado con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro.

- Hacia dónde nos dirigimos ahora? – preguntó Torom, ahora caía en la cuenta de que lo único que los había mantenido unidos habían sido las constantes batallas que habían tenido hasta ese entonces, sin embargo cada uno seguía un camino distinto – propongo que vayamos juntos al menos hasta Ravenloft...

- Estas loco? De ahí salieron todos esos tipos dispuestos a matarnos alegando que éramos brujos – dijo el híbrido.

- Zul, no se si lo olvidas pero ambos estamos tras ese mercenario que te atacó, Omino, y con todas las cosas que pasaron no pudimos obtener ninguna información sobre su paradero... si fue al lugar maldito solo nos queda ir alli... me pregunto que clase de trabajo lo habrá llevado hasta ese lugar...no quiso decirme nada solo pude sacarle un nombre: Calik

- Como dijiste? Calik? – dijo sorprendida Tyra- qué sabes de él?

- Nada, sólo el nombre, tu...lo conoces?

- Estoy buscándolo...- dijo a modo de respuesta – entonces iremos a Ravenloft.

- Por mi esta bien – dijo Torom.

- Sigo pensando que es una locura – dijo Zul.

- Zul, nadie de Ravenloft que la vio volvió para contarlo asi que... yo no me preocuparía tanto, ya veremos que hacer aun nos quedarían algunos días si vamos a pie.

- Yo también iré a Ravenloft – dijo Jason de repente- necesito llegar la ciudad más cercana a orillas del lago Uryan y está de paso, espero no les moleste mi compañía.

- No creo que haya problema con eso, pero por cierto como te llamas? Con todo ayer no nos presentamos propiamente- dijo Koru.

- Soy Jason... y ustedes?

- Yo soy Torom y él es Zul – dijo señalándolo.

- Yo mismo puedo presentarme- dijo el aludido.

- No empieces ahora con eso.

- Empezar con qué?

- Ya basta los dos...yo soy Lidda – dijo cortante.

- Tyra.

- Yo soy Koru y ese de alli es Sikoth, mi hermano – dijo señalando al encapuchado que estaba a un lado – Por cierto si buscan a Omino tal vez podamos ayudarlos nosotros también a buscarlos acabamos de terminar de entrenar con "ardilla silenciosa" – dijo mirando con complicidad a Lidda – así que no tenemos dinero, y salimos de alli pensando que encontraríamos a una bruja... asi que espero esta vez si lleguemos a conseguir algo no Sikoth? – dijo dándose la vuelta, pero no obtuvo respuesta- "que le pasará?"- pensó preocupado, sabía que su hermano a veces necesitaba estar sólo, pero se preguntaba a qué se debería – Ha de estar cansado pero no tendrá problemas en ir a Ravenloft.

Tyra sabía que estaba así por lo que ella había dicho, y se arrepentía mucho pero no podía disculparse...no sería ella; se sentía mal y sin embargo no podía hacer nada.

- Los acompañaré a Ravenloft ...también estoy buscando a alguien – dijo y todos supieron que sería mejor no contestar; no estaba segura de que alas negras hubiese pasado por alli...pero le daba curiosidad este grupo y por eso quería acompañarlos.

Los siete partieron volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia Ravenloft les faltaba recorrer un trecho de un par de días antes de llegar. Comenzaba a atardecer cuando Sikoth se acercó a Tyra, se quitó la capucha y le dijo al mismo tiempo que caminaban:

- Discúlpame Tyra...- ella lo miraba estupefacta, no podía creerlo, ella era la que debería decir eso...sin embargo sólo pudo decir:

- No importa Sikoth, olvida eso – por primera vez se sentía muy mal por no poder expresar lo que sentía.

Como respuesta él solo le sonrió, pero ella no pudo verlo mucho tiempo ya que volteó instintivamente; no quería sonreír y sin embargo algo dentro suyo sonrió al ver a Sikoth. Él por su parte no le dio importancia a esto último mientras que pensaba "Tyra...yo te ayudaré a encontrar a esa persona".

- ehm...estaba pensando Tyra... no sería bueno que te reconocieran y como parece que el rumor se extendió por la región, lo mejor será que – se quitó su capa y acto seguido se la tendió – la uses tú; si llevas la capucha puesta será difícil que te reconozcan.

Ella estaba a punto de negarse cuando Torom la interrumpió diciendo.

- Tiene razón, de otro modo no podremos averiguar nada...ni de Omino...ni de Calik...

No le gustaba para nada la idea pero ya que Torom había insistido, se la puso sin decir nada y se cubrió; ahora que la tenía un sentimiento extraño que no pudo y no quiso descifrar.

- Te queda bien – dijo sonriendo Sikoth; la aludida no dijo nada más pero de ahí en adelante no se quitó la capa.

Su viaje continuó hasta que luego de algunos días llegaron por la noche. Todas las personas comenzaban a retirarse y los mercaderes a marcharse de las calles, y con el miembro más llamativo del grupo, camuflado, nadie les dio importancia.

- Vengan tengo un pequeño lugar donde me detengo cuando paso por aquí, no es la gran cosa solo un cuarto abandonado, pero peor es nada, podemos pasar alli la noche- los guió por las calles de la ciudad hasta que tomaron por un callejón angosto y al final, una puerta, sin ventanas a los costados.

Al entrar se encontraron con una pequeña habitación , cuando todos se disponían a recostarse en algún lugar para dormir uno de ellos habló:

- Sikoth y yo ya volvemos, hay algo que debemos hacer – dijo Koru tomando a Sikoth, quién ya se disponía a dormir y levantándolo.

- Que sucede? – preguntó extrañado una vez que hubieron salido.

- Es que camino aquí vi a alguien que tal vez nos pueda dar información sobre Omino o el tal Calik...aunque en lo personal no me cae bien, parece que en ambos casos se trata de algo importante – dijo pensativo – por cierto hermano, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas ¿qué te había pasado el día que partimos de la cueva de Lidda?

- Nada...sólo que...¿Tyra es una persona muy peculiar no crees?

- Así que la cosa es con la tal Tyra, eh? – dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad – ahora entiendo por qué estabas taaan callado.

- Es muy extraña, por momentos parece más amable pero es entonces cuando se pone más fría...

- Pues a mí modo de ver siempre es igual de callada...debe de haberle ocurrido algo feo...

- Tú crees?

- Pues se me hace que sí...- es aquí espero que no se haya ido – dijo entrando en una taberna e indicándole que lo siguiera – cuando pasamos vi entrar aquí a

- Nos encontramos nuevamente jóvenes.

- ...Akwut – terminó de decir Koru, por alguna razón no le caía bien el tipo, pero sabía que era probable que supiera algo, pues había dicho que habia viajado mucho- Hola...

- Buenas noches – dijo Sikoth

- Buenas noches, pero me imagino que no se habrán topado conmigo por casualidad, me estaban buscando?

- En verdad estamos buscando a alguien más, pero tal vez usted sepa algo de él – dijo Koru.

- Calik...lo conoce?

- Calik? Calik...- dijo pensativo, se tomó un tiempo hasta que prosiguió – me suena el nombre sin embargo, no sabría decirte dónde lo he oído..

- También buscamos a alguien llamado Omino

- Con ese tal vez sí los pueda ayudar, pero primero me gustaría saber...qué les ha dado ahora que buscan a estas dos personas?

- En realidad sólo estamos ayudando a alguien que viene con nosotros – dijo Koru.

- Ya veo...pues Omino...imagino que no necesitan que les cuente la historia de su vida...hoy parecen algo más ansiosos, verán...hace algunos días pasó por aquí, creo que tenía un trabajo en el desierto pero ya lo acabó y ahora volvía a Keel.

- Keel? – preguntó Sikoth extrañado.

- Sii pero eso es todo lo que sé, supongo que habrá tomado el camino más corto cortando camino a través del lago Uryan.

- Gracias pero en verdad tenemos que irnos, hasta la próxima.

- Hasta...la próxima.


	20. Cap 19 Jóvenes enfrentamientos

**Capítulo 19: Jóvenes Enfrentamientos **  
(Zeldas y Nayru) 

Cuando Elia despertó sintió un poco de dolor en la cabeza, mas nada fuera de lo común; es más, era como si hubiera dormido una plácida siesta. De pronto se dio cuenta que Leviath no estaba y, en su lugar, Anark le hacía guardia. 

- Hola, pequeño- Se sorprendió a sí misma, el lobo no tenía nada de pequeño- ¿Estabas velando mi sueño?- Anark movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo- Mmm...Eres bastante inteligente- Susurró mientras sonreía-, supongo que tu amo te dejó aquí para cuidarme¿verdad? Pues, ahora que ya desperté, creo que ya puedes volver con él- Pero Anark no tenía intenciones de volver con Leviath, pensaba cumplir sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Se quedó quieto esperando a que la muchacha se pusiera de pie y cuando comenzó a caminar, éste le siguió- Ya veo, quieres seguirme. No tengo problema- Le dijo y, terminando con una sonrisa en su rostro, retomó el camino que se había emplazado con anterioridad.

El sol comenzaba a caer, las aves volaban hacia el horizonte y las personas llegaban a sus casas para cenar en familia. Mientras tanto, Elia y su nuevo compañero se encaminaban a un pueblo hacia el sur de Mimir; si bien no les urgía llegar pronto, Elia quería descansar en una cama y eso no se podía estando toda la noche caminando. Fue así como, de la nada, un grupo de personas miraba hacia donde se encontraban la muchacha y el animal, como si esperaran que llegaran hacia ellos.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó una mujer regordeta muy molesta.

- Disculpe, pero¿Ha pasado algo aquí...- Decía la joven amablemente cuando fue interrumpida por una mujer alta y flaca.

- ¡Contesta!- Inquirió inmediatamente

- Ehh...- De cierta forma estaba molesta por el trato que se le daba, pero para no agravar las cosas decidió contestarles- Me llamo Elia y...

- Así que eres una hechicera- Dijo un hombre desde lejos- Debes ser de Gren, la ciudad del sur.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- Preguntó la joven, mientras el hombre se disponía a recoger unas cosas del suelo.

- Será mejor que te vayas- Le dijo apenas se incorporó- Hace unas horas una muchacha con una máscara de plata trató de asustar a una pequeña niña. Todavía llora en esa tienda- Terminó señalando una carpa de pieles, donde no cabían, a lo más, tres personas.

La hechicera se acercó a la tienda y encontró a una pequeña niña en un rincón, sollozando. Por alguna razón desconocida, le dio la impresión de que los temores de la niña eran infundados; sin embargo, le conmovió tanto la escena que no pudo evitar preguntarle qué le había pasado.

- Hola- Le saludó tratando ser amable.

- Hola- Le respondió la pequeña, refregándose el ojo derecho con su mano

- ¿Por qué lloras?- Le preguntó mientras se le aproximaba; la niña parecía no tener problemas.

- Una mujer trató de matarme- Dijo mientras daba sollozos profundos. Elia se acercó un poco más hasta el punto de tocarle su cabeza.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien-

De pronto, Elia se transportó a los pensamientos de otra persona que, evidentemente, no era ella misma. Es más, ni siquiera parecían ser los pensamientos de la pequeña…debían ser los pensamientos de la mujer que trató de matar a la niña…

…Podía verse dentro de una casucha de madera, una habitación circular con nada más que una mesa central, un par de vasijas, bancas para sentarse y un montón de sacos de trigo. Estaba detrás de los sacos, pero no sabía bien si se estaba escondiendo de algo o buscando alguna cosa perdida.

…De pronto entraron a la habitación unos híbridos mitad águila, inspeccionando el lugar…

…A partir de ese momento todo se volvió confuso en unos segundos…varias llamas por dondequier salieron devorando la choza, cuerpos siendo mutilados, desesperación y sonoros gritos de excitación que salían de la garganta de los hombres-águila que ensombrecieron el ambiente…

…Uno de esos híbridos, mucho más grande y fuerte que sus otros hermanos mostró su temible rostro humano con pico de ave que estaba manchado por abundante sangre espesa y negruzca y batía sus gigantescas alas doradas y colgaba un par de patas con garras negras y filosas…tenia una gran cicatriz en forma de rayo en su torso humano…

…Elia no pudo resistir lanzar un gemido de nostalgia, enojo y terror….Ese era el híbrido que había asesinado a su padre… 

….El hombre-águila se percató de la presencia de quien lo miraba y sin decir más abalanzó sobre esa persona quien ni siquiera intentó echarse a correr…y la envolvió con esas alas…

…Elia sin más sintió que un impulso desde afuera de su cuerpo la arrancó alejándola de aquel sitio onírico y volviéndola a que tocará la realidad…

- ¿Te pasa algo, muchacha? - Una mujer joven vestida de un azul destartalado le había tomado por los hombros sacándola del trance momentáneo por el cual había pasado.

Elia parpadeó fuertemente incrédula por lo que había visto. ¡Ese híbrido era el que buscaba¿Porqué lo había visto en los pensamientos de otra persona, de una mujer que decían era una asesina?

- Este…no nada - Se recuperó e intentó sonreír y volviendo a mirar a la niña le preguntó interesada:-¿Cómo era exactamente esa mujer quien te atacó?-

La niña, animada y ya más tranquila por la hermosa sonrisa de Elia se dejó de restregar la cara y se apresuró a contestarle:

- Alta, pelirroja, creo que joven - Dudó unos momentos y continuó - Tenía unos ojos verdes que me dieron mucho miedo y una cosa que le tapaba la boca -

- Era una mascarilla con forma de fauces - Dijo un señor entrando a la tienda acompañado de otra persona. Proclamó ser el padre de la chiquilla – Era una desgraciada bruja que intentó matar a mi pobre Crizel -

Elia de repente se sintió llena de ansiedad. Muchos eventos de los que estaba viviendo concordaban con lo que estaba buscando y ahora más al ser testigo de esa visión. Tal vez las respuestas a sus preguntas se encontraran en esa bruja de la que hablaban. El cansancio que pesaba en sus hombros desapareció de un plumazo.

- ¿Alguien de ustedes me podrían decir por favor hacía dónde se dirigió esa mujer? -

- ¿Para qué la buscas?, que mira puede ser peligroso para ti seguirla -

- Puedo cuidarme sola – Contestó la hechicera de Gren – Por favor, díganme¿Por dónde se fue? -

- Lo último que supimos es que se internó al Lugar Maldito - dijo señalando de mala gana el maduro pescador hacia una parte del suroeste – No creo que la encuentres, hay tanta escoria ahí con la que puedes llegar a confundirle -

- Gracias -

- No vayas, vas a contaminarte –

Pero Elia no se detuvo y menos les respondió. Anark la siguió. La chica estaba segura que pasará lo que pasará daría con esa bruja aunque antepusiera su vida ante los peligros que se decían que habían en el Lugar de los Impuros, más ahora que se sentía tan cerca de por fin estar cara a cara con el asesino de su padre.

En unos días tendría un encuentro muy inesperado…bastante hasta para ella misma…

Después de la salida tan repentina de Sikoth y Koru del diminuto cuartucho y que Lidda argumentará que tenía que hacer algo, los otros cuatro jóvenes se quedaron solos, sintiéndose un poco inquietos ante tanto silencio y sin ganas ya de dormir a pesar que se sentían exhaustos de los días de viaje.

Un sonido extraño que mezclaba un grito agudo con el de un canto de batalla irrumpió en el cuarto. Tyra alzó su cara al abovedado techo y los demás le imitaron.

Algo cruzó el aire y voló en círculos hasta que a una señal de la ojiverde le hizo caer en picada como si fuese a cazar a una presa.

Se trataba de un ave de plumas plateadas y mirada azulada. Un tinte bronce pintaba su pico y sus garras. Fue a posarse sobre el antebrazo de la pelirroja. Los ojos verde-grises de la muchacha parecían llenarse de un leve brillo de entusiasmo.

- Huggin-

- ¿Es tuyo? -Preguntó Torom. La chica asintió.

- ¿Cómo está el maestro? – Por fin le habló al halcón. Puso uno de sus dedos en el afilado pico y lo deslizó por todo el contorno del mismo. Huggin se limitó a recibir la caricia de la mujer y escrutarla con sus ojos azules.

- Trae algo envuelto en la pata- Comentó Jason al admirar la belleza del ave.

Le acarició ahora el reluciente plumaje. Le desenrolló de la pata derecha una papeleta que traía consigo. Era un mensaje seguramente de su maestro Ethan.

Estaba a punto de echarle una mirada cuando de repente sintió que una energía que venía de las afueras de ahí. Una fuerza que había sentido hace algunos días…

Huggin agitó las alas como una señal de advertencia.

- Alguien poderoso se acerca - Guardando el rollo y poniéndose de pie, Tyra se dirigió a la humilde entrada. Una vez ahí alzó el brazo y acariciándole por última vez le ordenó a la ave de manera apresurada: – Puedes irte, Huggin. Dile a Ethan-sama que estoy bien - El halcón obediente ante la petición de la chica se echó a volar y ya cumplida su misión se perdió en el cielo de la noche, así tan rápidamente como cuando apareció.

- Han de ser los hermanos o Lidda que regresan – Comentó el mercenario atento a los movimientos de la mujer y preguntándose quien era ese Ethan.

- Imposible… -

Antes que nadie pudiese decir nada, Tyra salió precipitadamente dejando caer de sus hombros la capa que le había ofrecido Sikoth a un lado del chico lobo.

Torom no supo que hacer, pero en un momento se dio cuenta que la pelirroja tenia razón que alguien con gran fuerza estaba en las inmediaciones de la entrada de la ciudad. De un salto se fue tras ella.

- ¡Eh¡espera Torom! - El chico híbrido tomando la capucha y su bastón salió gritándole al mercenario - ¿Estás sordo o qué¡Que te digo que me esperes! -

- Shhhh…cállate no seas escandaloso - Le pidió Jason igual siguiéndole el paso intrigado y tratando de no perder detalle de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡No me des órdenes y muévete! -

Atravesaron una que otra calle húmeda y desértica. Todas oscuras como bocas de lobo. Sino hubiese sido por el desarrollado sentido de la orientación de Zul, Jason se hubiese perdido. Unos minutos después de esquivar una serie de cajas llenas de basura regadas por el pavimento, algunos indigentes ebrios que dormían en las calles y uno que otro chacal que les mostraba sus colmillos amarillentos, pronto lograron dar con la escuálida figura de Torom que ya se escabullía por la entrada principal de la ciudad.

- ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?!- Exclamó Zul dándole alcance al chico ojiverde quien no le hizo caso. Veía que Tyra se hallaba caminando rápidamente unos cuantos metros más adelante que ellos. - ¡No entiende que puede ser peligroso que la vean así descubierta!-

La shinobi ya había salido de la ciudad prácticamente. De pronto se detuvo cerca de una antigua muralla de piedra grisácea que se encontraba en ruinas por el paso del tiempo. Algunas matas de hierbas brotaban de los innumerables huecos que la perforaban. El silencio era absoluto, clara señal que ningún habitante de la ciudad se hallaba cerca.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- Le preguntó Torom deteniéndose a su lado, pero la pelirroja no le respondió. Su mirada estaba fija en algún punto detrás de la muralla. El mercenario sólo pudo imitarle. Zul y Jason se quedaron un poco atrás de ellos igualmente mirando.

Pronto dos figuras, una de media estatura y otra mucho más baja aparecieron envueltas entre las brumas de la noche. Iba acercándose a grandes zancadas curiosamente hacia donde se encontraban todos ellos.

A unos pocos metros de distancia el dueño de la figura se detuvo. Los cuatro jóvenes vieron que se trataba de una chica muy linda de cortos cabellos castaños. Llevaba puesta una larga capa color caoba que y debajo de la misma un vestido naranja. Unas botas y unos guantes completaban su vestimenta. Un lobo le acompañaba. 

La chica escrutó con sus ojos ámbar uno por uno la cara de esos individuos hasta que llegó a la de Tyra. Por unos momentos parecía sorprendida.

"Pelirroja, joven y con máscara de plata…Es ella"

Apretando los labios, decidida, avanzó de nuevo pero ya sin su acompañante que se limitó a quedarse atrás. Unos segundos después fue a plantarse unos veinte pasos enfrente de la pelirroja enmascarada quien creyendo entender que la buscaba a ella, se alejó del mercenario unos cuántos pasos más adelante.

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- Quiero que me digas que tienes que ver con la muerte de mi padre- La castaña dejó escapar una tonalidad de voz suave pero decidida. La frase soltada así de repente y sin rodeos dejó un poco desconcertada a la muchacha ojiverde. Esa mujer parecía ser muy directa en sus acciones.

"¿Muerte?"

- ¿Quién sois? -

- Una forastera en busca de una verdad -

- ¿La verdad? - La pelirroja frunció el ceño sobriamente. Por un momento creyó que había conocido a esa mujer que ahora tenía enfrente suyo, aunque mirándola bien jamás la había visto en su vida - No creo que eso que buscas la encuentres aquí conmigo... -

- No estoy tan segura - Comentó la chica y sin rodeos le dijo:- Sé lo del incidente de la pequeña con los pescadores -

"Ya veo. Así que alguien más piensa que soy una bruja" Pensó Tyra comprendiendo y recordando el problema con los yaguars y la niña. Apoyando sus manos en sus caderas después habló en voz alta:

- ¿Vienes también por mi cabeza? -

- No sé si tu cabeza es lo que me interesa...más bien quiero lo que hay dentro de ella- Se le acercó a no menos de unos centímetros desafiante - Quiero tus pensamientos-

Tyra al sentirse amenazada, dio un gran salto hacia atrás y cayó como si de un felino de tratase, sus ojos verdes se alargaron peligrosamente mirando a Elia con desconfianza. El mercenario desenvainó su espada de oro, al igual que Jason y Zul sacaron sus armas. Pero el desconcierto del momento les impidió utilizarlas.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes...-La ojiverde frunció las cejas con cierta malicia para tratar de intimidar a la joven hechicera - No creo que te importe ver algo que no te incumbe...-

- Si no me incumbiera, no estaría aquí- La expresión del rostro de la maga se tornó por unos momentos relajada, pero no duró mucho; a los segundos después volvió a mirar a la joven de manera desafiante.

La verdad los ojos de la shinobi por un momento llegaron a sonsacarle, pero decidida prosiguió:

- No sé si me creas, pero también sé lo que pasó hace tiempo...- Hizo una pausa -…Algo que tiene que ver con unos híbridos y un pueblo¿Te suena? -

Las facciones de la pelirroja se endurecieron por un momento. A pesar de la mascarilla de plata, Elia pudo ver que sus últimas palabras la habían sacado de lugar.

- ¿Tú que tienes que ver con eso? - Tyra suspiro con un poco de dificultad y clavó los dedos en la tierra. Parte de su pasado se dibujó entre brumas en alguna parte de su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella muchacha supiera algo así?

- No mujer, la pregunta es que tienes que ver tú con eso -

- No intentes jugar conmigo... -

- Lo que menos haría sería jugar con ese tema - Elia puso su mano en la parte trasera de su capa, sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que disponer del Báculo de la Ciencia.

Tyra había percibido una fuerte energía proveniente de la chica. Un poder que a momentos se hacía cada vez más notorio y fuerte. Lentamente se puso de pie.

- No sé que es lo que te propones, pero te recomiendo que no lo intentes siquiera – Le dijo con voz ronca. Le repugnaba pelear, aún más con un ser humano igual que ella y sin una razón evidente. Así que, a pesar de sentirse levemente irritada trataba de buscar una salida que le evitará llegar a ese punto. Pero con aquella hechicera pensaba que eso iba a ser distinto…

Elia también comenzó a sentir que el espacio se llenaba de una energía poderosa...sin embargo, la presencia que emanaba de la chica shinobi era peculiar.

- Intenta detenerme-

Por alguna razón no reconocía en la pelirroja un origen antiguo, alguna enseñanza característica, una técnica, pero algo ahí estaba. Elia se atrevió a pensar:

"Me voy a enfrentar a una bruja innata"

- Habla - Tyra la obligó con su voz a que le respondiera, en un último intento de tranquilizarla y tratando de que ella misma no perdiera su habitual postura en la que nada le afectaba - ¿Qué es lo quieres? -

- Quiero la verdad sobre la muerte de mi padre. Te lo he dicho - Contestó- Pero veo que no me dejas otra opción -

"Una más que busca redimir su pasado y que cree poder hacerlo "pensó Tyra con amargura "Graso error…"

- ¿Vas a hablar, si o no? - Decepcionada al no escuchar respuesta, Elia alzó su báculo sobre su cabeza.

- Por última vez...no lo hagas...-

La chica de ojos ámbar alargó el báculo de la ciencia, mirando una vez más a su contrincante lo gira una vez en torno a su cabeza y apuntando al cuerpo de Tyra gritó: " ¡Igni fulmen!"

Un rayo color escarlata se dirigió a Tyra quién hecho su cuerpo hacia atrás en un acto de evasión. Pudo comprobar que el rayo se había impactado en el suelo y que unas largas lenguas de fuego casi le rozaban los pies.

- Una verdadera hechicera...-susurró la pelirroja contemplando las llamaradas. Después exclamó sin ver a Elia:- No tengo nada que decirte y por lo tanto no tengo lo que buscas-

- ¡Si lo tienes!- clamó la hechicera de Gren molesta ante lo que consideraba que la bruja echaba mano de una vil mentira - ¡Lo leí en tus pensamientos!-

- ¡Basta!- Torom no acababa de entender lo que sucedía, si no hubiese sido porque era un chico prudente y por Jason, por él tal vez se hubiese dado por terminado el feo asunto.

- Tranquilo-

Elia con el Báculo de la Ciencia aún levantado remató sin miramientos:

- Entonces explícame que hacías tú metida en una aldea de humanos envuelta en llamas, con cuerpos por doquier, y una manada de híbridos-

Tyra no pudo evitar ahora si sentir una opresión en su pecho.

- Tú...¿Qué sabes de eso?- sus ojos se rasgaron al máximo, tanto que hasta sus compañeros lo notaron desde donde estaban.

- ¿Qué le esta ocurriendo?- Zul no pudo evitar un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral. Es que la mirada de la pelirroja no dejaba de inquietarle.

- Tiene la mirada de un felino asesino- "Pies de fuego" también sintió la misma sensación que el chico lobo –No parece una humana…-

"¿Porqué siento en ambas una gran tristeza?" el mercenario de repente se vio envuelto por un poco de nostalgia. Una sombra melancólica embriagaba la escena de lo que sería un campo de batalla víctima de profundos sentimientos…

- ¿Finges demencia, además?- Elia retomó la atención de todos -No me iré hasta obtener toda la información que tienes, ni aunque muera en el intento - El rostro de la hechicera se distorsionó con la ira, a la vez que alzaba su báculo de nuevo y gritaba: - ¡Habla ya!

- ¿Qué sabes de los híbridos¿Porqué sabes de la aldea?- inquirió la ojiverde ya al límite del fastidio. Odiaba tener ser la que diera explicaciones si no se las daban a ella - Será mejor que te expliques si no quieres arrepentirte al final por haberme provocado-

- ¿Qué que se de los híbridos¡Lo suficiente! Algunos parecen salirse de control y creerse los dueños del mundo. Dicen las malas lenguas que fueron enviados por Chaos para destruir a los humanos-

Zul sintió hervir la sangre por dentro¿cómo se atrevía a hablar de esa manera?

- ¡Di eso de nuevo y te enfrentarás a mi! - Proclamó con ira, blandiendo su bastón.

- ¡Este asunto no es tuyo, Zul!- Dijo Tyra de forma fulminante y volteando a ver a Torom y Jason les espetó lo mismo- ¡Y de ninguno de ustedes, así que no interfieran!-

El muchacho se sorprendió por la respuesta de Tyra, aunque se resignó y se echó para atrás. Los otros muchachos hicieron otro tanto comprendiendo.

Aparentemente, el tema ya estaba a punto de sacar de quicio a Tyra. Mirando de nuevo a Elia, volvió a preguntar con un tono tan fuerte que parecía que retumbaba como una trompeta por los oídos de todos.

- Última vez, mujer, sin rodeos ¿qué sabes tú de esa aldea?- Las gemas de sus guantes comenzaron a emitir un fulgor apagado. "Dependiendo de tu respuesta ya veremos que hacer".

Siguiendo lo que parecía ser un juego montado por la pelirroja, Elia contestó tajante:

- Uno de los tipos frente a ti, en tu visión, es el asesino de mi padre-

- ¿Mi visión?-

Tyra entonces cayó en cuanta de algo que no había percibido. No pudo evitar que un vago recuerdo, oscuro y triste volviera a ella. Un recuerdo con el cual también vivía cada día. Sus pupilas sin previo aviso se relajaron al igual que sus facciones.

- Las aves de oro...esos híbridos asesinos- Gesticuló con gravedad. "También has pasado por lo mismo" pensó – Así que mataron a tu padre…-

- Ah entonces los conoces, ya estamos llegando a alguna parte.

- Los conozco… - Replicó Tyra cerrando los ojos y suspirando calladamente -…Pero no es lo que tú piensas-

- Entonces que es lo que debo pensar- Preguntó algo melancólica.

- Has llegado muy lejos con esto...-Contestó la ojiverde con voz neutra – Aunque creo que te comprendo….

- ¿Qué escondes, por qué evades mis preguntas? – Alzó de nuevo su báculo, pero la pelirroja sin levantar los párpados levantó sus brazos, los cruzó y mostró las brillantes joyas en sus manos. Con ello le dio a entender a la hechicera que aceptaba el reto…pelearía con ella.

- Si quieres saberlo, anda – La enmascarada tomó una decisión que si bien le ayudaría o la perdería de nuevo en el mismo laberinto que ni ella misma podría encontrar la salida – Tendrás que derrotarme entonces…-

- Tú así lo has querido-

Sin previo aviso, más llamas salieron de la punta del Báculo de la ciencia, aunque de manera instantánea una barrera de agua brotó del suelo justo frente a los pies de Tyra, protegiéndola.

- Sólo que no será tan fácil...-

- Ah también sabes cómo jugar. Hacerte confesar será difícil, pero nadie me va a detener, ni tú ni nadie más.

- No seré la única que hable en caso de que pierda- Dijo irónica Tyra regresando a ser la misma persona fría y calculadora de antes -¿Tú si?-

A pesar del dolor que sentía la pelirroja al recordar su pasado, ella sabía mejor que nadie que no debía sucumbir ante ese sentir abstracto.

"Si hago lo mismo que tú…sería el fin…"

Por otra parte, Elia tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, sentía rencor, aunque trataba de enmascararlo con seriedad.

- Que así sea entonces-

- Así que el tal Omino ha partido a Keel -

- Quería indagar más acerca de Calik- Comentó escueto Sikoth. El otro chico captó su desánimo.

- Hermano, no sé porque te molestas en ayudar a Tyra- Dijo Koru mientras salían de la taberna en donde habían hablado con Akwut y quedarse con unas ganas terribles de beber un trago de cerveza -Para lo que nos agradece-

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa donde se resguardaban sus demás compañeros. En eso sin querer una sombra fue a tropezar con el menor de ellos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?-

- ¡Ustedes!- Rugió la encorvada sombra al ver con sus ojos envejecidos los rostros de los hermanos - ¡Ustedes fueron los ladrones!-

- ¿De qué habla?- Sikoth miró incrédulo primero al viejo a quién reconoció al momento.

Era aquél mercader que se dedicaba a la venta de aquellas particulares piedras. Intuyendo que algo malo había sucedido volteó a ver a su hermano mayor. Koru le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad y metiéndose la mano a su bolsillo izquierdo sacó una pequeña cosa oscura y se la fue a mostrar. Sikoth, comprendiendo, no pudo aguantar enfadarse.

- Koru no me digas que te robaste esa piedra-

- No pude evitar la tentación –

- Eso no es suficiente pretexto para explicar lo que hiciste-

- ¡Ladrón!- Bramó el anciano arrojándosele a Koru quién lo esquivó fácilmente aún con la piedra en la mano.

- Devuélvesela, Koru- dijo Sikoth un poco desesperado cuando el viejo comenzó a aullar como un poseso reclamando la piedra -Esto puede acarrearnos problemas-

No se equivocó. En eso una media docena de hombres en paños menores y de todos tamaños y edades salieron de una de las casuchas que se hallaban enfrente. Parecían de malhumor. El escándalo que había armado el comerciante seguramente les había despertado.

- ¡Hey, viejo!-Exclamó el más grande de todos ellos dirigiéndose al anciano portando un grueso garrote -¿Porqué lloriqueas ahora?-

Entre hipos, el comerciante les indicó que hace unos días esos dos hombres habían acudido a su puesto y con ruin bajeza le habían robado una de sus más valiosas mercancías: una piedra denominada Kiom que tiene la capacidad de quien la portara podía vislumbrar su pasado.

- Mmm, así que por estos niñatos nos has despertado con tus odiosos bramidos- Gruño el tipo llamado Bhaer acercándose a dónde estaban Sikoth y Koru viéndoles como si se tratasen de dos bichos inmundos. Era en realidad un sujeto muy alto e imponente – Si los aplasto¿Te quedarás callado?-

Los hermanos en un acto reflejo intentaron sacar sus armas pero el tipo alzó el garrote sobre su cabeza dispuesto a zanjar el asunto en un dos por tres.

Antes de descargar el golpe sobre los jóvenes, sintió una fuerte patada en el estómago. Entre gritos y unas ganas intensas de vomitar vio que una chiquilla le quitaba el pie del vientre. ¿Cómo una pequeña niña le había asestado tal golpe para doblarse a la mitad por el dolor?

No era una simple infante. Era Lidda blandiendo su florete que había salido de la nada.

- ¿Pueden explicarme que ha sucedido aquí?-

Los demás hombres que habían observado la escena se unieron a los chillidos del anciano, despertando a un buen puñado de ciudadanos que armados con palos, piedras y otras armas no tan atemorizantes comenzaron a salir de varios callejones de la ciudad dispuestos a estrangular a quienes habían osado en arrancarles de su sueño.

Torom, Zul y Jason no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando.

Dos chicas, una hechicera genuina y la enigmática pelirroja estaban enfrascadas en una singular batalla.

Con el auxilio de su Báculo de la Ciencia, Elia lanzó una furiosa lluvia de lenguas de fuego que salieron disparadas sobre la enmascarada. Iban con tanta fuerza que cualquiera que entrara en contacto con ellas quedaría calcinado al instante.

La shinobi crispó sus puños y alzando dos dedos de cada mano a la altura de su cara dibujo en el aire una especie de letra y terminado exclamó:

- Senkinshi yu onis-

Abriendo las manos salieron dos espirales de agua repeliendo las llamaradas. Un vapor caliente se formó del choque de ambos hechizos, fue tanto que nubló la vista de ambas.

Elia sin pensárselo mucho tiempo volvió a agitar su báculo. Un aire verduzco hizo que la niebla se desvaneciera. Comprobando que Tyra estaba aún en su lugar comenzó a recitar unos versos que nadie escuchó. Ese mismo aire que había invocado comenzó a concentrarse alrededor del cuerpo de su contrincante.

- Mejor que ni te muevas-

La figura de la pelirroja quedó inmóvil. Ese aire que le había abrazado la había inmovilizado de pies a cabeza como si fuese una cuerda invisible. La estaba atando fuertemente.

- Cuidado…- Torom no hizo más que murmurar.

- Esta con la soga al cuello- Dijo Zul- Deberíamos ayudarle-

- Ya la has escuchado- Cortó Jason sin dejar de mirar a las dos muchachas- No quiere que nadie intervenga -

- Si, pero…-

- Él tiene razón, Zul – Habló el mercenario que a muy a su pesar trataba de contenerse – Ellas se arreglarán-

Por dentro rogaba que hubiese algo que detuviera todo eso.

- Así te obligaré a contestar mis preguntas – Elia comenzó a caminar con soltura hacia la bruja.

- Te dije que no sería sencillo-

Los cristales de sus guantes comenzaron de nuevo a brillar. Elia dejó de avanzar al notarlo. Surgieron las dos gigantescas alabardas que acompañaban a la joven shinobi en semejante aventura. Con la sola aparición de la hoja de las mismas pudo cortar el viento que la aprisionaba.

- ¿Qué?- Sin saber que decir la hechicera apretó su báculo contra de si misma – Me imaginé que alguien como tú iba a ser uso de trucos sucios. Mira que usar semejantes espadas-

- No te equivoques- La ojiverde después de liberarse guardó sus armas- Supongo que la fuente de tu magia no provienen de ese báculo que portas¿o sí?-

- Eso no tiene nada que ver-

- Sólo me he defendido. Magia contra magia, arma contra arma-

- No te burles de mí-

- No lo hago-

En eso la pelirroja volvió a hacer unos movimientos con sus brazos. Estaba invocando un hechizo que había utilizado para ahuyentar a los yaguars noches atrás, pero ahora con mayor convicción.

- Si fuiste capaz de leer mis pensamientos usando de médium a otra persona, debes conocer también esto-

- ¡Oh no!- El chico lobo se puso muy nervioso que sino fuese porque los demás le tacharían de cobarde ahí mismo de hubiese echado a correr.

- Gelum crysta-

Una esfera que contraía y dilataba su resplandor salió de las manos de la shinobi y de ella varios finísimos cristales de hielo fueron a buscar a Elia tratando de incrustársele.

La hechicera de Gren levantó rápidamente la mano enguantada. Una pared multicolor evitó que las agujas lograran su cometido.

- Tampoco será fácil que te deshagas de mí-

Hizo que los trozos de hielo se reflejaran ahora en contra de Tyra que dando saltos logró evitarlos. Después con otros movimientos logró acercarse tanto a Elia, quien, sintiéndose amenazada, echó su báculo hacia delante y sin desearlo logró golpear con el borde del mismo la frente y cara de la pelirroja. Una parte de la mascarilla se agrietó ligeramente.

Tyra sin emitir un solo murmullo de dolor se hizo para atrás pero al hacerlo, proponiéndoselo, estiró su pierna izquierda pateando el soporte del báculo haciendo que Elia perdiera el equilibrio por un momento y la pared que la protegía se desvaneciera.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- Elia se sentía desconcertada y en cierta medida enojada.

El cuerpo de la hechicera de repente se llenó de una intensa luminosidad. Sin previo aviso alzó la palma de su mano derecha. Un haz luminoso de color blancuzco se concentró en el centro y una especie de relámpago surgió.

- ¡Cuidado!- El mercenario presintió algo terrible.

La ojiverde aunque escuchó a Torom no se movió y como si lo hubiese planeado con anterioridad no hizo nada para defenderse. Recibió el impacto de lleno en el pecho y salió volando hasta que su espalda se estrelló contra la muralla. Fue con tanta espectacularidad que hasta la hechicera se quedó inmóvil por lo que había hecho.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a recobrar la cordura?- Tyra levantó su columna y se inclinó hacia delante apoyando sus manos en sus muslos. Su respiración estaba un poco agitada. Los cabellos largos le cubrían casi todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Levántate!- Le gritó la hechicera alterada más por el susto que por cualquier otra situación - ¡No lograrás nada evadiéndome de esta manera!-

- No te evado. Sería una falta de respeto para ti-

- ¿Qué dices?-

- Prosigue con lo tuyo…Sólo preocúpate en sacar esa amargura que llevas dentro...te esta asfixiando, mujer...-

Las palabras de la enmascarada provocaron que los labios de Elia temblaran. ¿Qué quería decir?

- ¿Puedes decirme ya que buscas en serio?- Prosiguió Tyra. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos, en ese hermoso ámbar que de repente se sintieron amenazados con llover -¿Cuál es tu problema?-

Elia quiso mover su báculo pero no pudo. Sus piernas le flaquearon y sin remedio cayó de rodillas al suelo rocoso. Hasta ese momento el cansancio que le estaba amenazando ya desde hace días y noches comenzaba a dejar caer todo su peso sobre su organismo. Fatiga que había querido esconder al intentar dar con aquella mujer desde que se encontró con la familia de pescadores. Se obligaba a decirse a ella misma que no estaba cansanda cada vez que daba un paso por Sugnark, el Lugar Maldito tratando de encontrar una pista que le llevase a esa muchacha. Y ahí estaba ya, frente a ella, dispuesta a conocerlo todo.

Pero ahora dudaba… sentía que no sabía casi nada… ¿Había sido inútil todo eso?

No…

Ya no deseaba otra cosa más que preguntar, y la pelirroja le animó a hacerlo, pero unas voces que vociferaban a sus espaldas distrajeron su atención. Algo estaba pasando en las entrañas de la ciudad.

- Otro problema- Suspiro la shinobi levantándose, olvidándose como todos de la batalla. Unas tres auras se acercaban, detrás de ellas muchas otras más.

Vieron aparecer a la halfling saliendo de la ciudad a toda prisa seguida por Koru y Sikoth.

- Es hora de dejar Ravenloft – Dijo Lidda corriendo con el florete en la mano con gran agilidad y siempre por delante de los hermanos que iban con sus armas igual fuera de sus vainas- No creo que les agraden este tipo de fiestas¿verdad?-

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó algo alarmado Jason al ver que todos echaban a andar rápidamente al este.

- Sucede que a alguien de oficio de ladrón se le ocurrió hacerse de un fiasco de botín- Contestó la halfling mirando con desprecio a Koru – "La Ardilla Silenciosa" no se anduvo nunca con esas tonteras¡Una dichosa piedrita¿Porqué tú siendo su discípulo hiciste semejante estupidez? -

Sikoth estaba deacuerdo con lo dicho por Lidda. Koru sólo apretó los dientes sin replicar.

- Has arriesgado no sólo a nosotros dos, sino a todos-

- ¡Oye, no te quedes ahí!- Le gritó Zul a Elia que no sabía para donde mirar. Estaba tan desconcertada por el giro tan repentino que había tomado todo eso.

- Ven, ya hablaremos después. No es bueno estar aquí- Le dijo seriamente Tyra arqueando las cejas. La hechicera no contestó pero consciente de la situación, se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirlos.

"Si, apenas es el comienzo de muchos asuntos que tenemos que tratar"

- Ahora¿Quién esa chica? – Inquirió la halfling deteniéndose en seco por un breve momento al ver a la hechicera – ¡No me digan que no es suficiente¡Otra más, por favor!-

- Calma Lidda, luego hablamos de eso¿Quieres?- Torom miró unos momentos a Tyra y empezó a caminar rápidamente – Vamos -

Los demás siguiéndole comenzaron a perderse entre la oscuridad de Sugnark. Cuando los perseguidores de los hermanos llegaron al lugar donde había sido la pelea, ya no había señales de ninguno de los chicos del grupo…

Ya era muy de madrugada, algunas horas después de que se presentará la repentina "huida" de Ravenloft, todos decidieron descansar unas horas antes de que el alba volviera a exigirles una nueva travesía llena de disgustos.

- Kebab, na oris-

La pelirroja haciendo uso de su magia sobre los elementos encendió una fogata con sus dedos si necesidad de leños. Las noches en Sugnark eran gélidas. Necesitaban una fuente de calor.

- Ante esto ya no te preguntamos quién eres- Comenzó a decir Koru a Elia después de que Torom explicará lo sucedido en las afueras de la ciudad y de que Sikoth hablará del porqué la muchedumbre había comenzado a seguirlos-¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Elía Luminen oriunda de Gren- Respondió un poco cohibida, pues no conocía a nadie y se sentía muy extraña.

- ¿Gren es esa ciudad famosa hogar y escuela donde se forman hechiceros de gran reputación?-

- Si-

- Oh vaya, una verdadera hechicera y bruja- Murmuró Zul con cierta molestia. No podía olvidar que Elia había hecho una referencia negativa acerca de los híbridos, cosa que no podía soportar

La castaña ignoró el comentario de Zul. Miró a Tyra con un brillo especial en sus ojos. La guerrera se dio cuenta que quería salir de ciertas dudas. No le agradaba de ninguna manera que le preguntaran cosas personales, era muy recelosa con su vida, pero sabía que esta vez tenía que hacer una excepción. Le había dicho a Elia que hablarían, todo para evitar seguir peleando.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?- Le animó la muchacha antes que Elia abriera la boca.

- Dime tu nombre-

- Tyra-

- ¿Sólo Tyra?- El chico de ojos grises, adelantándose a la hechicera, comenzó a lanzar preguntas que pensándoselo bien nadie sabía mucho de la muchacha y no habían tenido oportunidad de averiguarlo con la llegada de otros sujetos muy raros-¿Tiene algún significado?-

- Ahora no, Zul –Torom, aunque se mostraba igual de interesado, le dio un discreto empujón para decirle que se callara. Sabía que era un diálogo sólo entre las dos mujeres y que ellos deberían mantenerse ajenos a intervenir.

Sin embargo no seria así.

- Tyra de Celes – La chica le contestó dejando al mercenario sorprendido. Ella no se mostraba fastidiada como los demás ante el indiscreto Zul.

- Y significa "Trueno"- se adelantó a contestar Lidda con los ojos almendrados sobre Elia como si quisiera indagar en el interior de la chica.

- Ahora me explico porque eres tan….¡Ahhhh¡Torom eso dolió!-

- ¿Celes?- sin hacer caso a Zul que había recibido un fuerte coscorrón de parte del ojiverde, intervino uno de los hermanos. Ese nombre se le hizo conocido a Sikoth quien se preguntó a si mismo tratando de hacer memoria - Me suena-

- No lo creo- Negó firmemente la pelirroja con acento amargo.

- ¿Por qué?- Interrogó Koru mostrándose inquieto ante la chica que aunque contestaba de cierta "buena manera" seguía teniendo una actitud muy esquiva.

Era una aldea que se encontraba en las inmediaciones de las montañas del norte-

- ¿Era? – Torom no pasó por alto ese detalle. Tyra al escucharle, no hizo más que clavar su mirada en las chispas de la fogata.

- Sólo las frías montañas de Oth con otras pequeñas aldeas siguen en pie…-Contestó después de un largo silencio, como si hubiese querido no hacerlo.

Nunca se había encontrado cómoda en hablar de cosas que estuvieran ligadas a ella y menos con gente que acababa de conocer

Elia parecía ser la única en entender, tal vez eso tuviese que ver con lo que vio en la mente de la hija de los pescadores, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse recelosa.

- Celes ya no existe más –

- ¿Qué se supone que eres?- Preguntó ahora Jason entrando a la conversación – No peleas como un hechicera solamente, tu cuerpo se movía con técnicas que nunca había visto antes en mi vida, usas una máscara extraña- A "Pies de Fuego" tampoco le gustaba andarse con rodeos - No eres una mercenaria¿verdad? –

Jason a pesar de que no era caballero, tenía pleno conocimiento de los entrenamientos que llevaban los soldados. Había ido a mirarlos de vez en cuando, cada mañana, intentando aprender una que otra técnica con la compañía de su espada oxidada.

- No soy nada de lo que dices – La chica crispó los puños por un momento en un acto quitarse un poco la tensión de su cuerpo – Si has escuchado hablar de ciertos pequeños clanes de peculiares guerreros distribuidos por ciertas regiones poco conocidas en Mimir puedes darte una idea- Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, es que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar mucho – Y esas técnicas de las que hablas que he usado, en esos pueblos se les llaman simplemente como taijutsu y a la magia o artes ocultas se le conoce como hijutsu-

- ¿Qué, qué?- Zul puso cara de que no entendía nada de nada -¿Tai…hiju, qué?

- Esos calificativos que le das a las agilidades físicas y a ese poder mágico demuestran que eres una guerrera del clan de los shinobi…los ninjas….- La halfling demostró que tenía pleno conocimiento sobre muchas cosas. Era muy sabia, en realidad –Lo sospechaba -

- Los shinobi tienen fama de ser espías, sujetos de guerras y…- Koru tragó saliva antes de decir-… asesinos…-

- ¿Tú no eres una asesina, cierto?- Sikoth sabía que su hermano hablaba con razón pero algo en la personalidad de la pelirroja le decía que no era así.

La mujer definitivamente no respondió porque Torom no permitió que lo hiciera.

- No todos pueden ser iguales…-

- ¿Y quién es ese tal Calik? – Fue lo único que preguntó Lidda por pura curiosidad. Esa pregunta desarmó a la shinobi pero no lo demostró.

- Es una persona nada más - Enfatizó dando a entender que quería darle fin a esa discusión. Si había contestado a las cuestiones sólo era por pura cortesía de momento. Además Calik…no podía hablar más de eso…- Hemos hablado ya mucho de mi¿Qué hay de uste…?-

El estómago de Zul hizo un sonido e interrumpió la pregunta de la chica que quedó en el aire.

- Carajo, me muero de hambre -

- No traemos consigo más provisiones y se nos olvido abastecernos en Ravenloft- Dijo preocupado Koru revisando sus bolsillos y mirando a su hermano Sikoth -Tendremos que esperar llegar a otro poblado para robar…que diga, conseguir algo de monedas-

- Con que no te metas en otro problema como esa fabulosa idea tuya de robarte una piedra….-

- Torom, nosotros también tenemos que hacer algo. ¡Tengo que recuperar el dinero que esta mocosa se gastó!- Bufó el chico agitando los brazos con desesperación

- Ya te dije que yo no me gasté tu dinero- Contestó Lidda burlona.

- ¡Como sea!- Gritó el chico lobo impacientándose más -¡Pero quiero comer algo¡YA!-

- Tranquilo, Zul –

- Vaya gente- Murmuró Jason un tanto apartado del grupo

- Tal vez esto te quite ese humor…- Habló Tyra atrayendo la atención de todos con algo entre las manos.

Nadie se había percatado que la mujer había sacado algo que traía entre los amplios bolsillos de su destartalada capa que casi se caía a pedazos. De ella extrajo algo de gran tamaño que era cubierto por una hoja de palma de un oscuro verde y lo puso en medio del suelo.

Desenvolvió cuidadosamente la palma ante ellos y una variedad de frutas de tamaños y colores quedaron a su alcance. Ramos de vid, nueces, higos, cerezas muy rojizas, pequeñas y redondas ciruelas, pomum amarillas, verdes y rojas (manzanas), moras y bayas dulces.

- ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?- Preguntó el chico lobo

La pelirroja, sin contestarle, con un movimiento de sus manos les convidó del refrigerio. Era para la chica como una forma de "pagarles" lo que habían hecho por ella. No le gustaba deber favores.

El muchacho de ojos grises dejó que su orgullo se impusiera ante las protestas de su estómago. Algo no iba bien y protestó con sorna:

- ¿Cómo demonios sabremos que no es una treta tuya para envenenarnos y después cuando nos estemos retorciendo de dolor desearás comernos vivos?-

- Zul, no digas tonteras- Le reprochó el mercenario mirándole de hito a hito.

- ¿Pues entonces porque tanta amabilidad de alguien quien es una shi…shi… no se qué y todavía se da el lujo de desconfiar de nosotros después de que la hemos ayudado?- Se cruzó de brazos pero con la mirada fija en la frugal cena. Las tripas le seguían gruñendo – Esto me parece sospechoso-

La chica, sin hacer caso, echó la cabeza a un lado y cerró los bellos ojos en un acto de indiferencia.

- Entonces quédate con hambre, chiquillo-

- Jejeje…Chiquillo- A Lidda le dio un ataque de risa.

- ¡¿A quién le dices chiquillo?!- Chilló Zul mostrándose sumamente ofendido - ¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo¡Tienes casi la misma edad que yo!-

- ¿Prefieres que te nombre de "otra manera"?- Sugirió maliciosamente pero igual de seria a Zul quien se puso de pie como un resorte y parpadeó nervioso al escucharla. Torom pensó que el secreto de Zul sería desvelado.

"¡Sabe que soy un híbr…! " Pensó con espanto. Pero la pelirroja saliéndose de la tangente prosiguió sarcástica:

- Te comportas como un niñato malcriado para la edad que tienes –

- Jumh -

- Anda, si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho desde un principio.- Le mostró el brillo de los cristales de los dorsos de sus guantes en donde guardaba sus alabardas y mirando por un segundo a Elia prosiguió: – No me valgo de algo tan simple. Tengo mis propios métodos para hacerlo, muy efectivos, por supuesto -

Los otros chicos sabían que no mentía(a Elia se le contrajo un poco el estómago pero no comentó nada) y por eso no se mostraron alarmados, aunque Koru tentaba la empuñadura de su espada, Sikoth le había pedido calma en un susurro. Torom, relajado y dentro de sí, le había divertido un poco ver la cara de miedo de Zul.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí unos momentos y de común deacuerdo comenzaron a tomar los frutos. Era lógico que después de varios momentos llenos de ajetreo les hubiera abierto el apetito. Además los frutos se veían tentadores. Miel silvestre también acompañaba la colación. La halfling, Elia y Jason fueron los únicos que no lo hicieron. Lidda argumentó que ella por sí misma se procuraba alimento, la chica hechicera sólo permaneció en silencio y Jason sin dejar de ver su espada oxidada dijo que él no tenía hambre.

"Lo que quiero es regresar a Keel" Pensó con amargura y un poco de impotencia al recordar a su amiga Medea, no había podido ayudarla en ese momento. Se sentía tan frustrado "Ya ha de ser tarde para ir en tu auxilio, pero no puedo quedarme con esta duda"

Zul se quedó unos momentos observando como empezaban a degustar los dátiles. Dándose por seguro que no sufrían de ahogo ni envenenamiento alguno volvió a sentarse.

- Este…ehhh…sólo probaré un poco por si acaso- Dijo cambiando de actitud y se lanzó sobre la sencilla pero nutritiva cena.

"Él si puede cambiar de humor, tener emociones fuertes, no como yo que no puedo irme a los extremos…- Pensó Tyra al observarlo "Aunque en parte somos muy idénticos…"

- ¿No piensas comer algo? – Dijo Sikoth con un tono un poco preocupado al ver que no la veía degustar como ellos – Pienso que deberías, yo digo, reponer algo de fuerza -

Después de unos segundos de cavilación, la muchacha sólo se limitó a coger una pomum grande y amarillenta.

- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó Zul quien se estaba atragantando enteros los granos de vid- ¿Sólo te vas a comer eso?- puso cara de espantado y comenzó a escupir lo que traía en la boca – ¡Puaf¡Lo sabía, todo esta envenenado!-

- ¡Oye!- Gritó Koru indignado al sentir unas gotas de saliva en la cara - ¡Escupe para otro lado!-

- Que poco cortés eres, c-h-i-q-u-i-l-l-o- Lidda no pudo evitar burlarse de Zul.

Tyra no contestó, ni siquiera se mostró ofendida. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar a dirección contraria de por donde habían llegado.

- ¡Espera!- Exclamó Sikoth antes que Torom lo hiciera - ¿A dónde vas?-

La chica sin dejar de caminar sólo acertó decir mientras se alejaba:

- Buenas noches. Descansad…- Y añadió lúgubre –… si podéis…-

El grupo pareció que se tranquilizaba un poco cuando vieron que la chica se fue a recargar detrás de una roca que le tapaba todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza y unos segundos después se recostaba en el suelo.

Mensaje recibido, quería estar un momento a solas.

- Por lo menos la miel si sabe a miel -

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Que mujer más extraña. A pesar de que la hemos ayudado se porta muy cortante – Dijo en voz bajita Koru y mirando a su hermano que sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros pero que seguía con la mirada a la pelirroja.

- Se nota que no es nada sociable – comentó Jason sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar y mucho más importantes "Medea¿qué te ha ocurrido?".

- ¿Te has fijado que para nada se ha quitado esa horrible máscara? –Inquirió Zul a Torom – Que tal si trae el resto de la cara hecha un fiasco. Ha de ocultar una cicatriz o quemadura espantosa cosa digna de una bruja¿no crees? -

El mercenario hizo un gruñido pero no respondió. Para evitar la pregunta de su compañero simuló beber agua de la calabaza hueca que le hacía de cantimplora.

A Torom también le había sorprendido el carácter de la muchacha. Pero en cierto modo le entendía. Estar una chica entre pura gente tan heterogénea, más aparte que acababan de conocer a otros más en circunstancias nada agradables, era obvio que la desconfianza fuese lo primero que reinaba en los pensamientos de cada quién.

"Le persiguen asesinos, vándalos y gente ambiciosa de una recompensa que lo único que desean es cazarla, por eso se pone tan a la defensiva"

Él mismo muchas veces se había sentido igual de distante antes.

- ¿Qué jodidos te pasa ahora?- Zul se recostó en el suelo mientras le hablaba con brusquedad al mercenario.

- ¿Qué me pasa de qué?-

- Has puesto una cara de tonto que ni tú mismo te la aguantas-

- El único que se ve así de tonto eres tú- Le dijo Lidda al chico lobo con una amplia sonrisa haciendo que Zul se encrespará y comenzará a lanzar de maldiciones y juramentos.

"Te estaré vigilando"

Elia aún con el recuerdo del asesinato de su padre la mantenía segura de querer alcanzar su objetivo. Y ese era el estar con la shinobi a sol y sombra. Ambas buscaban al parecer lo mismo. No estaba muy segura pero por lo menos quería creer que la ninja tal vez sería la que podría conducirla a ese salvaje híbrido que acabó con una parte importante de su corazón.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

La pelirroja, a pesar de que sabía que los que le acompañaban ahora le habían auxiliado, por alguna forma así decirlo, no podía fiarse así tan fácil de nada ni de nadie, más con la llegada de la halfling y de Jason. Y que decir de Elia, el haber tenido una breve pelea con ella no auguraba nada bueno aunque las cosas se hubiesen calmado.

Sintió que había hablado de más de la cuenta y se arrepentía de ello. No tenía que andar contando extractos de su vida así a la ligera. Aunque por un momento se había sentido con ganas de hacerlo, pero ¿Porqué con ellos?, se preguntaba. "Si tampoco yo les conozco, siento que aunque han hablado de buscar ciertas cosas no sé si creer en verdad en tales propósitos"

Por ello se sintió incapaz de tomar siquiera una breve siesta. Su raciocinio le decía que ahora ante todo tenía que estar alerta.

Se incorporó y se sentó recargando la espalda en la roca. La luna a pesar de estar en cuarto menguante le daba toda la luz a su rostro, tanto que la mascarilla espejeaba con debilidad.

Todavía con la manzana en la mano, la levantó a la altura de la cara y con ella intentó de cierta forma tratar de ocultar la pálida luz y después volver a dejarla salir. "El juego de tapar la luna con una pomum". Ella misma había inventado ese juego.

Recordó lo poco que disfrutó su niñez. Nunca gozó de ella. Sólo cuando se hallaba fuera de todo el duro entrenamiento al cual le había sometido Calik era cuando era tiempo de dormir. Pero en vez de echarse a descansar de un día extenuante, con todo su pequeño cuerpo magullado y dolido, antes de que anocheciera, se escondía entre los pliegues de su sencilla túnica una pomum que era su fruta favorita desde siempre. Antes de comérsela le encantaba comparar el tamaño de ésta con el astro de la noche.

Siempre le había gustado contemplar la luna y las estrellas, creadas por Reivaj.

Después cuando acababa de cumplir 9 años, con el viejo Ethan, su maestro y guía en el manejo de las artes mágicas, había encontrado otra manera de distraerse y era escuchar de la propia boca del anciano ermitaño las cientos historias legendarias que hablan de la creación de Mimir, la mítica Primer Gran Guerra sangrienta que terminó gracias por intervención de los dos dioses creadores de la dualidad y el valor: Ikah y Horth. También conocía a la perfección aquellos rumores que hablaban de que ese sombrío mal que había quebrantado la paz del reino de oro, aún seguía oculto en las entrañas de Mimir, débil pero con la seguridad suficiente que algún día regresaría a tomar venganza…

Fue tanta su emoción por conocer más de esa sorprendente mitología que le hizo abrir su mente al camino del saber.

Aprendió a leer por si sola los papiros en donde Ethan había escrito con su puño y letra una infinidad de hermosos y sorprendentes mitos de todo tipo que cantaban los trovadores que recorrían los caminos de la tierra…

Sirenas, dragones, semidioses, elfos de las montañas y los recónditos bosques…

Aunque para su desgracia, sólo la pequeña Tyra podía disfrutar esa afición cuando no se encontraba poniendo a prueba sus cualidades mágicas sobre los elementos de la naturaleza que también le llevaba gran parte del día y la noche.

Ella no podía diferenciar las fuerzas de la luz y de la oscuridad pero sabía cuando las cosas iban mal y lo podía notar gracias a la sintonía que había entre el fuego, la tierra, el agua y el viento. Todas se hallaban en un delicado equilibrio que cuando éste se veía roto, la chica lo sentía. Cuando algo, no importara lo que fuera, contaminaba uno de esos elementos, se daba cuenta de ello.

Cuando vio como la halfling quemaba los árboles, no pudo sentirse una opresión en su pecho.

Eso le afectaba…todo lo que fuese natural estaba ligado a su yo interior.

De repente sintió un dolor seco en el brazo izquierdo, tanto que dejó caer la manzana que rodó hasta sus pies y dejar sus recuerdos a un lado. Era un dolor excesivo, pero no permitió que saliera de su garganta ni un solo gemido.

Se rasgó un poco la manga de la túnica gris a la altura de donde provenía ese punzante ardor. Volteó a ver su brazo y se vio una aparatosa herida, producto tal vez de la batalla que tuvo con la hechicera de Gren.

- Imposible, ella no pudo lanzar un hechizo que provocara esto -

En ese momento no lo había sentido ni en las horas posteriores, pero ahora sufría un dolor indescriptible.

La herida parecía haber sido provocada por una especie de picadura muy grande. Recordó de repente el enjambre de avispas que le habían atacado hace un par de noches, pero igual era improbable que uno de esos animales le hubiese clavado su venenoso aguijón. Todos las habían esquivado tan fácilmente a pesar de que habían sido superiores en número.

Habían sido muy afortunados. Con tan sólo de haber sido víctima de uno de esos ejemplares, hubiesen muerto casi instantáneamente. Una sola gota tenía el veneno suficiente para matar hasta a una ballena del mar de Mitra. Lidda no había exagerado en mencionarlo.

De un tirón, sin ningún miramiento, se quitó los restos de lo que parecía ser la punta de un dardo oscuro que había quedado dentro de su brazo. Fue tanta la fuerza la que aplicó que el hoyuelo de la herida comenzó a sangrar escandalosamente, tanto que pronto su brazo comenzó a regarse de rojo.

Así era ella de dura consigo misma. No importaba el dolor que sintiese, nunca debería mostrarlo…

- Ni el alma ni el cuerpo deben sucumbir al dolor – dijo lanzando a lo lejos esa cosa extraña con un poco de hastío.

Se despojó de los guantes e hizo presión sobre la herida. No traía consigo misma ni una hierba medicinal o una pócima, así que sólo se limitó a apretar con fuerza la zona lastimada. Fue tanta que no pudo evitar aspirar fuertemente, pero con la presencia de la mascarilla en su cara, se escuchó más profundo su intento de atraer el aire a los pulmones.

La chica volteó ligeramente a donde estaban los jóvenes y por el rabillo del ojo les vio. Quería asegurarse de que no la habían escuchado.

Zul estaba ya totalmente acostado boca arriba roncando como un bendito. Aún dormido, tenía asida con fuerza su vara con sus brazos, atrayéndola a su pecho.

Los hermanos, Sikoth y Koru un poco más allá también estaban reposando. Cada quién también con sus armas cerca de ellos. Ambos respiraban ligeramente y a ritmo normal. Recordó como había sido de cortante con Sikoth, el chico de los ojos negros y profundos, él intentaba ayudarla a ella una total desconocida.

En el fondo, pero muy en el fondo se sintió muy agradecida con él…bastante… Claro, no se lo diría, por supuesto. Su carácter no se lo permitía.

Lidda y Elia se habían recargado en unos troncos, ambas tenían la mirada perdida en sus manos. La primera no dejaba de contemplar su guante, y la otra se limitaba a pasear las yemas de sus dedos por todo su báculo.

Jason se encontraba igual como en un principio, alejado. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, sumido en un estado de meditación profunda, tratando de controlar la desesperación que le invadía. No podía dejar de pensar en la suerte de Medea.

Por último, más cercano a las llamas de la fogata que había disminuido considerablemente su tamaño, observó al joven mercenario sentado, cruzado de brazos y con la cabeza agachada. No lograba verle la cara por que el cabello negro del muchacho se la cubría y no sabía a ciencia cierta si se encontraba dormido o no. Ese chico Torom le había inquietado bastante desde el primer momento que lo vio…

Pero tozuda no daba señales de interés, era tan fría…

La pelirroja volviendo la cabeza, se quitó entonces la mascarilla de plata para tomar bocanadas de oxígeno más libremente. Dejó que la luna iluminara completamente su rostro blanco níveo, mostrando que era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba Zul.

No se dio cuenta que en la frente traía un hilillo de sangre ya seca, herida provocada al chocar con el báculo de la Ciencia de la hechicera de Gren.

Tyra no lo sabía pero cuando se quitaba esa máscara, sus ojos verde-grises y toda su personalidad física perdían ese matiz fiero y terrorífico. Los ojos se veían ahora severamente dulces y profundamente serenos. La nariz era afilada y las mejillas, así como los medianos labios, estaban coloreados de una encendida tonalidad rosada. Cualquiera que le viese así jamás le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que ella se tratara de una guerrera o bruja asesina, sino una muchacha sencilla y sin complicaciones.

Una brisa sopló y levantó sus largos cabellos rojizos. Un intenso olor difícil de describir que se hallaba impregnado en su pelo le hizo pensar en algo que tenía pendiente con su propia persona.

"Tengo que ver la manera de quitarme este olor…Si no cuando quiera esconderme de mi enemigo no podré hacerlo porque descubriría con su olfato el lugar donde intente ocultarme"

Su hermano adoptivo, Calik, ya se lo había dicho cuando estaba con él.

"Eres una futura shinobi. No puedes dejar que nadie te detecte de ninguna forma" fueron sus palabras llenas de molestia.

Lo había intentado de todas formas, pero aunque se hubiese visto bañada en sangre, polvo o fango, no podía ocultar ese aroma. Era una desventaja y así lo creía.

Ethan, sin embargo, le decía por su parte que ese aroma era como un bálsamo que mitigaba las tristezas. Si por algo lo tenía tal vez porque era la hija predilecta de la naturaleza. Ésta le había regalado una parte de su esencia. Tyra veneraba todos los elementos de la naturaleza, pero necia, no estaba de acuerdo con ese don tan superficial.

Al recordar a Ethan, cayó en cuenta que en su cinturón de metal guardaba la nota que le había traído Huggin, el halcón plateado. Lo extrajo con cuidado: era un pequeño papiro que le había enviado su viejo maestro desde la pobre cabaña.

Tenía escrito el nombre de un sabio sacerdote, amigo de juventud de Ethan llamado Gesher "el zorro". Según ese hombre, por consejo de su maestro escrito también en el papel, podía ayudarla a dar con el paradero de Calik, pues tenía dones especiales… El "único problema" es que Ethan no le supo dar santo y seña de dónde hallar a Gesher…

"Menudo inconveniente"

Tyra no mostró segura de tomar en cuenta el consejo del anciano ermitaño, por ello se había lanzado a los caminos a buscar a su hermano adoptivo por su cuenta. Pero ahora con eso que de la noche a la mañana muchos comenzaron a ambicionar su cabeza, todo se había complicado y peor aún, gente extraña se había cruzado en su camino: el chico-lobo de voluble carácter, Sikoth y Koru, Lidda, la halfling del mismo oficio que los hermanos, la joven hechicera, el hombre de la espada oxidada, también se hallaba el joven de escuálida figura…

"¿Porqué me protegieron?" Pensó en los cuatro primeros muchachos con quienes se había encontrado esa mañana hace tan sólo cuatro días…

Cerró sus ojos pasa sentir la frescura del viento y decidió quedarse despierta toda la noche para pensar lo que haría en un futuro cercano. Aunque en si ya lo sabía. Buscaría pues primero el lugar dónde se encontraba Gesher para que le desvelara el verdadero paradero de Calik.

Ya se le ocurriría alguna idea para desembarazarse de tan peculiar compañía.

"Será mejor hacerlo rápido, tal vez en el alba cuando nadie se de cuenta"-

Es que no encontraba todavía una razón verdadera para permanecer al lado de esos jóvenes. Si había aceptado su compañía era sólo para asegurarse si eran ellos los poseedores de esas fuerzas que sintió cuando la atacaron las áspides y la legión de ladrones. Además, no es que le importara tanto (según), pero pensaba que si la veían con ella, una "bruja asesina", de seguro si la llegaban a atacar nuevamente también ellos pagarían las consecuencias que había provocado con su presencia…

Ella sabía defenderse sola, pero…últimamente desde que se topó con el yaguar que la llevó al Lugar Maldito sentía que sus habilidades eran impedidas por algo o por alguien. Eso distraía su mente y un error podía ser fatal para ella.

Peor cuando tuvo esa visión…

Si no hubiese sido por esos muchachos hubiese muerto. Además, si Calik tenía relación con el mercenario ese el que buscaban Torom y Zul…y Elia tenía un pasado común tan casi paralelo al suyo…entonces las cosas parecían ser diferentes…

"Partiré primero a las ciudades aledañas a Lugar Maldito…si no hay nada seguiré a Keel o a donde sea…" con este pensamiento intentaba despejar las dudas que se le habían avecinado con su habitual duro carácter.

Estaba consciente que entrar a tales lugares tan concurridos era peligroso, todos querían capturarla, asesinarla o quien sabe que más cosas sucias querían hacer con ella, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Tendría que hacerlo.

Además también debería encontrar a esas aves de oro, los híbridos mitad hombres mitad águilas que mataron a su aldea…Tenía que desvelar su origen oscuro y perdido… También tenía que hacer algo más que no estaba segura de que era…pero que tenía que hacerlo…

Su brazo seguía sangrando, sólo tendría que esperar a que se curara por si solo, no tenía otra alternativa más que aguantar.

No podía dejar de pensar en esas fuerzas que sentía. Creía que era mejor no preocuparse. ¿Qué pintaba ella en todo eso?

El recuerdo de ese ser encapuchado que contempló en su visión cuando se hallaba en ese pequeño bosque volvió a hablarle al oído amenazante:

_"Más te vale no indagar más, podrías poner en riesgo tu vida y la de los demás seres que te acompañan_" 

Sabía que no debería tomarse tal sentencia tan a la ligera…

Huggin: Pensamiento, mitología nórdica


	21. Capítulo 20 ¿Traición?

**Capítulo 20¿Traición?**  
(T.D.)

Torom estaba sentado sobre la hierba, un poco amarillenta y seca, a unos diez metros de la roca donde Tyra descansaba. Era temprano, apenas comenzaba a dibujarse una línea blanca luminosa en el horizonte, rompiendo la oscuridad de la fría noche que los había acogido. Torom sólo observaba a las estrellas del cielo sucumbir ante la fiereza del sol matutino.

Miró hacia atrás a todas y cada una de las figuras que descansaban más allá. Zul, Lidda, Sikoth, Koru, Jason, Elia, Tyra...

"Qué grupo tan peculiar... sin duda..."

Ocho personas que se propusieron recorrer Mimir en busca de respuestas, aparentemente con motivos distintos... y ahora todos comenzaban a entrelazarse.

Zul iba tras Omino, quien al parecer se dirigía a Keel, sitio a donde le urgía llegar a "Pies de Fuego". Lidda estaba ligada a los hermanos por "Ardilla silenciosa", y eran los propios hermanos quienes querían ayudar a los otros a hallar a Omino y a Calik. Tyra iba detrás de Calik, aunque también estaba unida a Elia por su pasado.

Torom aún no encontraba la fuente de aquél poder oscuro que le había llamado a andar por Mimir. La sacudida que le había dado a su corazón aquella fuerza aún podía sentirse dentro de él. De algún modo misterioso y muy alarmante, la balanza de la luz y la oscuridad se había inclinado hacia ésta última...

También era muy... "curiosa" la forma en que esa serie de personajes se iban entrelazando por distintas razones. Quizás si se pegaba con ellos un rato...

La hierba comenzó a crujir detrás de él.

- Buenos días, Tyra – Llamó al ver a la pelirroja, de espaldas a él, ponerse de pie.

Tyra se volvió a mirar a Torom, haciendo que las miradas de ambos se cruzaran. Por un momento, él no la reconoció: lucía completamente distinta sin su segundo rostro plateado. Con él, lucía aterradora, escalofriante, perturbadora... sin él, seguía siendo perturbadora, inquietante y aterradora, aunque no de la misma manera.

- Buenos días – Respondió ella indudablemente confundida. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a las conversaciones tan abiertas. Aún no confiaba plenamente en ninguno de ellos.

Se quedaron mirándose por cinco largos y embarazosos segundos.

- Entonces... um... ¿ibas a alguna parte? – Preguntó Torom para romper el incómodo silencio. La pregunta había caído sobre una Tyra aún confundida, aunque al final respondió con un dejo de duda en la voz:  
- No... sólo acabo de despertar.

Fueron distraídos al notar que alguien más estaba despierto: Zul, que se desternillaba de risa (sin razón aparente) a veinte metros de ellos.

- Creo que iré a ver qué le pasa a ese – Indicó Torom haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza para despedirse.  
- Está bien – Contestó Tyra impasible.  
- ¿Y qué te pasa a ti? – Le dijo el mercenario al chico lobo cuando se separó de Tyra.  
- ¡Pusiste esa cara de idiota otra vez cuando estabas con ella! – Contestó Zul conteniendo apenas la risa.  
- Cierra la boca ya, Zul, vas a despertar a todos – Le reprimió Torom.  
- Sí, eres todo un chiquillo escandaloso – Dijo una voz detrás y abajo del chico lobo. Lidda estaba despierta y algo molesta.  
- ¿Ya ves?  
- Si no hubieras puesto esa cara de idiota...  
- ¿Qué demonios hacen¡Es muy temprano! – Sikoth se integró a la conversación con cara de enojado, seguido por su hermano Koru, con un estado de ánimo casi igual.  
- ¿Ves lo que haces chiquillo? Tus aullidos despertaron a medio Mimir – Le reclamó la halfling.

A Zul le hirvió la sangre, pero le pasó por la cabeza algo más:

"Otra vez hace referencia a... ¿aullidos¿Sabrá que soy un...?"

- Si no les molesta, yo partiré de inmediato, me urge llegar a Keel... – Intervino Jason tallándose los ojos y estirándose.  
- Aún no, hay unas cosas que he pensado, quería discutirlas con todos ustedes – Dijo Torom mirando a todos uno por uno, incluida Elia que acababa de llegar. Por un momento reinó un incómodo silencio, pues nadie la conocía a ella, además de que su llegada había sido un tanto inusual.  
- Buenos días – Dijo Koru al fin.  
- ¿Qué tal? – Respondió la hechicera con toda la cortesía que pudo.  
- Zul, trae a Tyra por favor – Pidió Torom.  
- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir tú por...¡Ack! – Torom le dio un golpe en el estómago tan duro que le sacó todo el aire, haciendo que la respuesta de Zul apenas fuera audible: - ... hijo de puta...

Llegó Tyra completamente lista para partir. Llevaba la máscara de plata puesta encima, dándole de vuelta su aspecto fiero.

- Dime – Dijo con sequedad.

Torom comentó con ellos lo que había pensado acerca de la relación que tenía uno con el otro, y les dijo que creía conveniente que se mantuvieran juntos un tiempo (al menos hasta llegar a Keel). Quizás la respuesta para uno llevaría a la respuesta para otro...

Y Jason recordó algo que le había dicho Medea recientemente: "Veo que te encontrarás con unas personas... y su destino está relacionado con el tuyo."

- Por lo menos yo tengo que ir a Keel, si es que el tal Omino sigue allá... – Declaró el chico lobo -. Además, aquí el señor podría necesitar ayuda – Agregó refiriéndose a Pies de Fuego.  
- La ayuda estaría bien recibida – Contestó el aspirante a caballero.

Torom entonces pensó que si Omino había ido al Lugar Maldito, sabría algo sobre lo ocurrido allá... pero entonces recordó que Omino estaba tan furioso que podía envenenarle la comida al ojiverde sin que éste se diera cuenta.

"Aunque puedo sonsacarle información a la fuerza, de cualquier modo Zul quiere desollarlo vivo..."

- ¿Lidda?  
- Yo iré con ustedes, y no diré motivos.  
- ¡Uy, tranquila! – Dijo Zul por lo bajo.  
- ¿Koru y Sikoth?  
- Adonde vaya Sikoth voy yo. Y él ya ha decidido ir a Keel.

Torom ya sabía la respuesta siguiente:

- ¿Elia?  
- Pues estar con ustedes ha sido lo más cerca que he estado de averiguar algo sobre mi padre...

"Sé que adonde vaya Tyra irás tú"

- ¿Tyra?

La muchacha comenzó a maquinar sobre la situación: los hermanos habían estado buscando información sobre Calik, cosa que era privada. Si averiguaban más de lo conveniente quería estar cerca de ellos. Además, no podía diferir de la opinión de Torom, de una u otra forma, todos estaban conectados... quizás una respuesta guiaría a la siguiente.

- A Keel – Respondió con firmeza y sequedad.  
- ¿Y él? – Preguntó Torom señalando con la mirada a un lobo grande que se paseaba cerca de un árbol. Había llegado con Elia y no se le había prestado atención por la conmoción de la noche anterior.  
- Tendré que llevarlo supongo... vino siguiéndome– Respondió Elia indispuesta a profundizar más en el tema.

Todos miraron al animal, quien devolvió la mirada. Entonces Torom miró a los ojos del lobo y tuvo una sensación extraña que ni él supo describir. Sólo supo que después sentía recelo hacia el animal por una razón que no pudo explicar...

Marcharon en silencio hacia Keel. O no tenían tema de conversación los que ya se conocían, o sentían desconfianza hacia los otros... o en el caso de Jason, preocupación.

Jason dirigía la marcha con una lúgubre expresión en el rostro. No soltaba la empuñadura de su espada oxidada. Lidda iba alejada de él, aunque también iba adelante. Hasta el otro extremo, aunque también adelante, Tyra, con los ojos felinos fijos hacia el frente. Los hermanos, el chico lobo y el mercenario comenzaban a llevarse bien, así que iban juntos, aunque también algo callados. Y más atrás iba Elia, apretando el báculo de la Ciencia con una fuerza provocada por la desconfianza. Y aún más atrás la seguía el lobo, Anark, tranquilo cual perro siguiendo al amo.

- Eh, Koru – Llamó Torom.  
- ¿Dime?  
- Nos metiste en un lío con eso de la piedra¿sabes? – Comentó el mercenario.  
- ¡Oh, Zul tenía razón¡Eres tan gruñón que pareces una anciana! – Se lamentó Koru. Torom miró a Zul de tal forma que a éste último se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca (aunque él no dijo nada).  
- ¡Nah, nada de eso! Es que quería saber qué tiene de especial una piedra como para robarla.  
- ¡Oh, ya veo! Es la piedra Kiom, dicen que tiene una magia que permite ver el pasado de uno.

Torom sintió su estómago encogerse hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una canica. Siempre había tenido dudas sobre su pasado...

- Tendré que ver después si el robo valió la pena – Agregó Koru sacando una pequeña piedra de su bolsillo. A Torom se le iluminaron los ojos al verla.  
- ¿Qué, nos la vas a robar tú a nosotros? – Dijo Sikoth con cierto recelo, mirando a Torom despectivamente.  
- No... para nada...  
- Está bien – Respondió Sikoth con seriedad, aunque sostuvo sus mirada por unos segundos más.

"Te condeno a muerte por encubrir a una asesina a sueldo."

- Pero eso es imposible... Medea jamás... – Jason aún no podía creer aquellas palabras de la persona encapuchada con la que se topó en las calles de Keel. Debía ser un loco, un simple mentiroso manipulador.

"Pero venía con soldados de Keel."

- ¡Pero vamos, por favor¡Es ciega! – Bramó con enojo, llamando la atención del resto del grupo. Al darse cuenta de su enojo, Jason se calmó y los demás regresaron a lo suyo: caminar y charlar, o caminar y pensar.

"¿Y quien era él... o ella?"

- ¿Y tú, qué piensas de ella, Sikoth? – Koru señaló con la mirada a Elia, quien caminaba sola detrás de ellos.  
- Está bien – Respondió Sikoth con sequedad.  
- ¡Vamos, está guapísima la muchacha!  
- Lo sé.  
- ¿O es qué te atrae más esa chica, Tyra?

Sikoth sólo gruñó en un intento de terminar con la conversación.

- ¿Y qué tal este chico, Torom? – Murmuró Koru para que no lo escuchara el mercenario, quien caminaba unos metros más adelante.  
- Debo reconocer que es hábil... pero no termina de agradarme – Respondió el muchacho con cierta frialdad.  
- Hm. Ya veo lo que ocurre aquí – Murmuró Koru, pero ésta vez sólo el mismo se escuchó.

Descansaron un tiempo tras varias horas de caminar, Keel aún quedaba lejos. Cortaron algo de bayas de arbustos cercanos y fue lo único que comieron. No tenían dinero, aunque no había en donde gastarlo de cualquier modo. Al ver a Jason tan desesperado, los hermanos decidieron que lo mejor era ayudarlo a calmarse. Blandieron sus armas y probaron las habilidades de Pies de Fuego... aunque no lograron más que desesperarlo más.

- ¡Y así quiero ir a buscar a Medea! – Exclamó desanimado.  
- Mira, seremos sinceros contigo: jamás has sido entrenado, tus técnicas se formaron de tu imaginación y de lo que has observado de los soldados – Dijo Sikoth.  
- Pero, PERO – Recalcó Koru -, tienes demasiado potencial, si desarrollas tus habilidades serás una máquina de matar.  
- Y necesitas una espada nueva – Agregó Sikoth.  
- Ésta me gusta, pero gracias – Respondió Jason. Le tenía bastante cariño a su oxidada y vieja espada.  
- Con esa basura te van a matar de un momento a otro – Intervino Lidda.  
- La quiero de cualquier modo, gracias.

Algo llamó la atención de Sikoth a mitad de la plática: Tyra sangraba de un brazo... y Torom estaba con ella. Así que se dirigió hacia allá mientras su hermano y la halfling debatían sobre las necesidades de Jason.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – Inquirió Torom al ver la herida.  
- No es nada, ya déjalo – Respondió la muchacha algo incómoda.  
- ¡Guau, eso está grande! – Exclamó Sikoth al llegar.  
- Dije que no es nada, déjenme en paz.  
- ¿Podrías dejar que te atendiéramos por una vez? – Preguntó Sikoth.  
- Puedo hacerlo sola. Digo, he sufrido heridas más graves y todas se han curado solas.  
- ¿Ni como pago de toda la ayuda que nos has dado? – Intervino Torom -. Nos diste comida sin pedir nada a cambio, no cualquiera hace eso con una bola de desconocidos.  
- En serio, traté de curarme anoche, pero ya sanará por si sola...  
- Si intentaste curarte y no tuvo efecto, no puede ser normal – Dijo Sikoth.

Mientras dos tríos de personas discutían, Elia estaba por un lado con Anark, y Zul observaba todo alejado de ella. Aunque el chico comenzó a llamar la atención del lobo Anark, por obvias razones, lo que le incomodaba, así que trataba de alejarse del animal cuanto podía.

- Nos vamos en un rato – Anunció Koru mientras su hermano y Jason intentaban entrenar de nuevo.  
- ¿No sientes algo? – Le preguntó Zul al mercenario, quien notó que el chico lobo tenía la carne de gallina.  
- ¿Te sientes bien? No siento nada.  
- Tengo una idea: recogemos todo y nos largamos de aquí ya – Dijo con impaciencia.  
- ¿Qué te ocurre, Zul?  
- ¿Ves¡Anark concuerda conmigo! – Declaró al ver que el lobo alzaba el hocico y olfateaba, para después comenzar a gruñir molesto.  
- Una criatura poderosa se acerca – Tyra salió de la nada -. Antigua y poderosa, alguien ha convocado a ésta bestia.  
- Pues entonces la derribamos – Dijo Sikoth. Había escuchado la conversación y se acercó a sus compañeros para escuchar, junto con Jason.  
- No podemos combatirla, ésta es una bestia poderosa, muy poderosa. No cualquiera puede convocarla.  
- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – Pidió Zul con inquietud.  
- ¡Ay, el chiquillo tiene miedo! – se burló Lidda.  
- ¿Pero qué es que Tyra puede sentir y yo no? – Preguntó Torom.  
- Sí, yo tampoco puedo sentir nada – Declaró Elia.  
- Extraño... – Musitó Tyra con los ojos cerrados -. La bestia se dirige hacia... Keel. El que la invocó está en Keel.  
- ¡Estamos justo en medio del camino!  
- Vámonos ya, antes de que pase algo grave – Dijo Koru.

Recogieron lo que quedó de bayas, sus armas y siguieron su camino, trotando ésta vez. Anark encabezaba la marcha por su velocidad.

"Tyra pudo sentirlo, y los híbridos y animales también... quizás yo no pude sentirlo porque no hubo movimientos entre la luz y la oscuridad... podría ser eso. Pero ¿Elia?"

- ¡Más rápido, carajo! – Exclamó Zul.  
- ¡Cálmate ya, no nos alcanzará!  
- ¿Y por qué tú puedes sentirlo? – Preguntó Lidda.  
- No sé¿por qué Tyra puede sentirlo? – Respondió Zul como defensa.  
- ¿Y cómo no sentiste que viene detrás de nosotros? – Inquirió Tyra.

Todos miraron atrás al decir Tyra esas palabras. Una nube de polvo se dirigía hacia ellos como una estampida, aunque iba en contra del viento.

- ¡Rápido, rápido! – Los apremió Tyra -. ¡No pierdan tiempo con las espadas, no podemos combatir esto!  
- ¿Pero qué es? – Bramó Sikoth para sobreponer su voz al rugido del aire.  
- No sé con exactitud, pero es poderoso – Respondió la muchacha.

Elia se quedó atrás con el Báculo de la ciencia en la mano. Por alguna razón, Anark regresó hacia ella y se plantó detrás de la muchacha. La hechicera levantó el báculo, su punta brilló con una luz verde, y una ráfaga de viento chocó con la nube de polvo.

- ¡Tengo el viento a mi favor, pero no podré con esto! – Exclamó la muchacha enfrentando viento contra viento.

Tyra regresó también.

- ¡No me ayudes, tú! – Bramó Elia.

Haciendo caso omiso, la shinobi levantó su mano y murmuró unas palabras que quedaron completamente ahogadas. Aunque esto no detuvo al hechizo de surtir efecto, y la fuerza del viento que usaba Tyra duplicó su fuerza. Aunque aún así era fuerte para ambas, los ojos de preocupación de Tyra dijeron todo.

- ¡Sólo corran! – Gritó Zul, aunque ni siquiera él oyó lo que decía -. ¡Y tú regresa, animal, te van a matar! – Gimió desesperado al ver a Torom regresar para brindar ayuda.

"Espero que esto funcione. No quería hacerlo, es peligroso, pero veo que no queda opción...", pensó Torom.

- ¡Aléjense de mi! – Bramó Torom, y él apenas se hizo oír. Tyra y Elia se negaron al principio, pero fueron alejándose paulatinamente sin dejar de empujar.  
- ¿Qué harás? – Preguntó Elia.  
- ¡Ya verán, pero necesito que se alejen bastante!

La nube de polvo seguía embistiendo con fiereza. Si Tyra y Elia dejaban de contrarrestarla, se iría encima de Torom y quien sabe qué podría ocurrirle.

- La más oscura de las sombras, la que consume y devora todo... – Murmuró Torom y su mano izquierda fue envuelta por un guante negro, ni sólido, ni líquido ni gaseoso -. ¡Váyanse ya!

Elia bajó su báculo y Tyra sus manos. La nube se abalanzó sobre Torom con un rugido, aunque él alcanzó a gritar:

- ¡Umbra de oblivio!

Sus ojos se pusieron totalmente negros. Levantó su mano y un agujero negro se abrió frente a él, devorando a la bestia con rapidez. Al instante Torom comenzó a sudar y las piernas le temblaban, pero se mantuvo en pie hasta que la criatura invocada soltó un último rugido y fue succionada por el agujero negro, que se cerró cuando todo acabó.

El mercenario se desplomó sobre la hierba, sudoroso y jadeando. Zul, Tyra y Elia llegaron a su lado primero, seguidos por Jason, Sikoth, Koru y Lidda, quien se mantuvo más alejada.

- ¿Qué hiciste¿Qué pasó con esa cosa? – Zul comenzó a preguntar como loco hincado a un lado del ojiverde.  
- Es un potente hechizo de magia de sombras – Respondió Torom entre jadeos -. Se supone que desvanece todo lo que se traga... pero ésta cosa no... sigue viva.  
- Dije que era inútil combatirla – Señaló Tyra.  
- Al menos estamos a salvo por ahora - dijo Elia.  
- Nos dará tiempo suficiente para llegar a Keel – agregó Torom.  
- ¿No es hacia allá hacia donde se dirigía la bestia, según Tyra? – Preguntó Koru.  
- Yo voy a Keel de cualquier modo – Declaró Jason.  
- No confíen del todo en lo que digo, aunque fue lo que sentí – Se defendió Tyra.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio para que se recuperaran de la conmoción.

- Vámonos ya, antes de que regrese – Pidió Zul.  
- Esperen... – Musitó Torom -. Quedé demasiado débil, no es un hechizo que deba hacer a menos que la situación sea muy extrema... ¿alguien me podría ayudar?

Zul le tendió la mano para levantarlo, aunque todo el esfuerzo recayó en él. Cuando Torom estuvo de pie, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente en menos de tres segundos.

- Está bien, yo te cargaré en mi espalda... – Declaró Zul con pereza.

- Nos están siguiendo – Declaró Tyra.

- Y ésta vez no son simples bandidos – Agregó Torom.

- Ponte esto, anda – Uno de los hermanos le tendió su capa a la shinobi.

Estaban ya a las puertas de Keel, una muralla de rocas rota por un portón de madera. Para prevenir, habían decidido que lo mejor para Tyra era ocultar su rostro. También pensaron que quitarle la mascarilla sería prudente, pues era fácilmente reconocible. Aunque ella no aceptó, ni pensó remotamente en hacerlo.

- ¿No tienen otra capa? – Inquirió Jason -. Zul, tu capucha podría serme útil.  
- Um... pero hace un poco de frío aquí¿no? – Dijo el chico lobo.  
- Estás sudando – Señaló Lidda.  
- Es por cargar al chaval este... vaya que pesa, no sé cómo puede con su espada.

Torom ya podía sostenerse sobre sus propias piernas, aunque aún temblaba de repente.

El otro de los hermanos se quitó su capa y se la tendió a Jason, les había explicado éste que lo estaban buscando en Keel, si quería entrar debía disfrazarse.

Los dos soldados que cuidaban la entrada no pusieron reparo en abrirles paso, cosa que extrañó a Jason desde el primer momento. Sabrían los pájaros lo que había pasado en Keel después de que él se fue... ¿Se habrían calmado las cosas? Era imposible saber, viendo que ni siquiera sabía la identidad se su atacante.

Tan pronto se cerró el portón detrás de ellos, Jason echó a correr como un demente.

- ¿Adónde vas, Jason? – Llamó Elia. No obtuvo más respuesta que la voz de un Zul maravillado:  
- ¿Con que Pies de Fuego, ah?  
- Vamos – Dijo Koru.

Lo siguieron a través de callejones vacíos y luego por calles abarrotadas por civiles y soldados. Finalmente todo a su alrededor se tornó vacíos, frío y viejo, y ante ellos se erigió un templo en ruinas. Estaba más destrozado de lo que Jason recordaba.

Se quitó la capa y la arrojó al suelo cual trapo viejo. Observó el templo de arriba abajo con desesperación en los ojos, y entonces caminó por las escalinatas de roca fría con lentitud.

- ¿Medea? – Gritó. Le respondió su eco desesperado.  
- ¿Quién es...? – Comenzó a decir Zul, pero Lidda lo detuvo.  
- No hagas preguntas, déjalo ser.  
- ¿Hay alguien¿Medea?

Todos caminaban detrás de él, deteniéndose en donde Jason se detenía. No había ni un alma, ni siquiera una rata o una araña. Aunque aún había manchas de sangre en el suelo.

- Los niños... ¡¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a un niño?! – Bramó furioso tratando de contener las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. No permitiría que le vieran llorar, aunque los recuerdos de aquella noche hacían de ello una difícil labor. Recordaba los alaridos de los niños como si los escuchara en aquel momento. ¿Quién podía matar a un niño que pedía la vida con las lágrimas de sus ojos?

Avanzaron más y Jason pudo ver a una figura encapuchada dentro del templo. Aún con la capucha encima se veían cabellos claros ondeando con el aire.

- ¡Medea! – Exclamó Jason precipitándose hacia la persona.  
- ¡Cuidado Jason, puede ser una trampa! – Gritó Sikoth en vano.  
- ¡Medea, Medea!

Pero hacía muchos años que aquella persona había dejado de ser una chica rubia de quince años. Era un hombre muy, muy anciano, tan arrugado que era difícil distinguir la comisura de los labios del resto de las arrugas. Sus ojos habían sido cafés en algún tiempo, pero las cataratas los habían vuelto grises.

- ¿Dónde está Tyra? – Preguntó el anciano con calma al ver a Jason.  
- ¿Cómo sabe...? – Jason, aunque bastante desilusionado, se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata: habían caído en una trampa.  
- Espera – Intervino Tyra antes de que Lidda terminara de decirle a Jason de que se iba a morir. - ¿Gesher?

- Así que Ethan te ha dejado ir por fin. Me alegro, él me ha dicho que eres una joven excepcional. Sea lo que sea que buscas alcanzar, sé que tienes el potencial de alcanzarlo, muchacha.  
- Gracias, maestro Gesher – Dijo Tyra en voz amable.

Su refugio era el templo, cosa que Jason encontraba difícil de creer considerando lo ocurrido allí hacía algunas noches. Quizás Gesher no lo sabía.

- Ah... Siento la inquietud en ustedes. Tienen preguntas y han buscado las respuestas por mucho tiempo.

Miro en los ojos a todos, uno por uno.

- ¿Dónde están Calik, Omino, Medea¿Ardilla silenciosa¿Qué ocurrió en el Lugar Maldito?  
- Este tipo ya me dio miedo – Musitó Zul al oído de Torom.

El mercenario miraba con inquietud por la ventana. No le gustaba estar allí, le resultaba extraño que el templo estuviera descuidado por el ejército después de las cosas bizarras y crueles que habían ocurrido en Keel.

- Muchas preguntas... lamentablemente no tengo ninguna de las respuestas, ni siquiera la tuya, Tyra – Se sentó en uno de los banquitos de madera junto a una destartalada mesita, donde Lidda había subido sus pies (y de donde no los bajó). A pesar de la matanza, el templo estaba intacto por dentro, las pertenencias de los niños seguían allí.  
- ¿Sabe usted Gesher lo que ocurrió aquí hace unos días? – Preguntó Jason con una vaga esperanza sobreviviendo en su corazón.  
- Llegué aquí ayer, y aunque he escuchado cosas, no sé qué haya ocurrido realmente.

Jason, al borde de la histeria, pateó el banquito donde estaba sentada Elia... aunque no se había fijado que ésta estaba sentada, así que la derribó, molestando a Anark.

- Quizás sería bueno que uno de nosotros, que no sea Tyra ni Jason, salgan al pueblo a investigar – Dijo Koru -. ¿Qué tal tú, Zul?  
- No te ofendas, Zul, pero tu vestimenta harapienta te pone en peligro – Dijo Jason -. Podrían confundirte con uno de los niños sobrevivientes a la matanza.  
- Podría ir yo, o Torom – Sugirió Elia ya de nuevo sobre el banquito.  
- ¿Dónde está Torom? – Preguntó Tyra. El mercenario se había desvanecido del lado de Zul.

"Te encontré", dijo el mercenario para sí, precipitándose hacia la calle desde el templo. Su mano bailaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

Se internó en un callejón vacío y dobló a la derecha en otro. Lo había perdido. Si tan solo se hubiera asomado por la ventana antes...

Ladeó la cabeza justo a tiempo para evitar que una flecha le atravesara los sesos. Torom miró arriba y por fin lo vio.

- ¡Baja acá, Omino, debo hablar contigo!  
- ¡Traidor! – Bramó el asesino disparando una vez más, sin acertar. Saltó del techo y aterrizó ayudándose de los tendederos y las cornizas.  
- ¡Calma, debo preguntarte unas cosas!  
- ¡Yo trato de limpiar este mundo de bestias y tú me escupes la cara! – Desenvainó la espada y asestó un mandoble que Torom bloqueó con su espadón.  
- ¡No voy a pelear contigo, puedo matarte!  
- ¡Tu corazón noble de mierda te impediría matar hasta a una cucaracha! – Lanzó una estocada.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Recibió otro mandoble como respuesta -. ¿Qué sabes del Lugar Maldito¿Qué ocurrió aquí en Keel? – Esquivó la estocada con un salto hacia atrás, pero no la patada a la quijada. - ¿Sabes quién es Calik?  
- No sé nada de lo que me preguntas, y si supiera no te diría nada¡hijo de perra!  
- ¿Qué te ocurre?  
- Desde el día de nuestra pelea decidí que te mataría en donde te viera.

Omino atacó con una lluvia de espadazos, patadas y puñetazos. Torom recibió sólo un corte poco profundo en la pierna izquierda, y como consecuencia recibió todas las patadas que Omino le quiso dar.

- ¿Qué ocurre, muchacho? Estás débil. O te has ablandado, o es que usaste Umbra de Oblivio... ¿será?  
- ¿Cómo sabes qué...? Espera... – Parecía imposible de creer que Omino pudiera invocar algo así -. ¿Tú invocaste a esa cosa?  
- ¿Yo, un invocador? Ja... Torom, hay cientos de invocadores en Mimir y vienes a preguntarle a un asesino.  
- Pero sabes quien fue...

Omino respondió con un ataque curvo de su espada, haciendo un pequeño corte en la ropa de su rival. Torom quedó atrapado entre Omino y la pared, recibió una patada más que lo mando volando hacia la pared, estrellando su cara contra una ventana.

- He conseguido el poder... y voy por más – Musitó Omino. El brillo en sus ojos se tornó rojizo, y Torom notó algo que no había visto antes: el asesino tenía los colmillos y los dedos más alargados, y de repente le temblaba el cuerpo.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que alguien invocó a esa bestia? – El muchacho sacó la cabeza de la ventana rota, abrumado por los golpes y lo alaridos de la mujer dentro de la casa.  
- Muere ya, Torom Derdim – Murmuró Omino apuntando con la espada al pecho del muchacho.

Antes de que pudiera dar el golpe final, él mismo recibió un golpe en la boca que le sacó mucha sangre. Zul sostenía su bastón en posición de batalla, a lo que Omino respondió con un chillido que distaba mucho de ser humano.

"Zul no tendrá oportunidad, aún no es tan fuerte... debo ayudarlo..."

Entonces llegó Lidda y asestó varios piquetes con el florete al asesino, seguida por una ráfaga de fuego lanzada por Elia, aunque Omino logró esquivarla. Llegaron Tyra, Sikoth, Koru y Jasón atrás, listos para pelear.

- ¡Estás rodeado, Omino! – Bramó Torom blandiendo su espada, como hacían todos sus compañeros con sus respectivas armas.  
- Sí, pero yo no pierdo. Miren alrededor – Dijo Omino con voz burlona.

Romper aquella ventana había traído sus consecuencias. El callejón estaba hasta el tope de soldados de Keel, había cientos, o miles, llenando el callejón (y seguramente todas las calles contiguas). ¿Qué tenía eso de bueno para Omino?

- Siento dejarlos, pero tengo que ir a recoger mi recompensa. Verás, ese es mi trabajo, caza-recompensas – Omino echó a caminar hacia atrás sin despegar la mirada burlona de Torom. Se mezcló entre el ejército como si nada ocurriera y desapareció entre un mar de metal gris.  
- ¡Está aliado con ellos¡Esperen, él es el criminal, no nosotros! – Bramó desesperado y furioso a la ver el joven mercenario.  
- ¡Atrápenlos, los quiero a todos vivos! – Dijo una voz que aparentemente venía de todos lados. Era tan fría y atona que era difícil saber si era un hombre o una mujer...  
- ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Gritó Jason al escuchar esa voz.

Todos trataban de abrirse paso entre aquel interminable mar de frío metal, aunque eran demasiados. Aún habiendo derribado a cincuenta soldados en segundos, en grupo sabía que no duraría mucho más así. Estaban golpeados y sangrados, incluso Tyra se las veía negras. Jason había perdido toda esperanza de hallar a Medea, a Zul le aterraba pensar en lo que le harían si lo atrapaban. A Torom le hervía la sangre por haber perdido contra Omino. Elia, los hermanos, y Lidda sobre todo, se arrepentían de haber metido la narizota donde no les importaba. Anark ya se había escapado.

No los dejarían seguir defendiéndose. No supieron de donde vino esa lluvia de luces azules, pero en cuanto les dio, todos cayeron al suelo, paralizados, envueltos en una red de rayos.

Poco a poco fueron perdiendo el conocimiento. Tyra quedó despierta el suficiente tiempo para ver como esposaban a sus compañeros, antes de sucumbir ella también.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21 **

(Shadow)

En un bosque cerca de una ciudad, en el medio de la noche, aparece un portal de la nada saliendo una silueta de el y cayendo solidamente contra el suelo.

Maldición…que dolor…

El chico trata de levantarse pero la herida que atraviesa su cuerpo lo hace volver a caer. Al ver lo difícil para levantarse, extiende sus alas, solo para ver otro problema.

Lo que me faltaba… mi ala derecha esta rota…ni siquiera puedo guardarlas..

Como pudo se sentó en el suelo, recostándose de un árbol. Una vez se acomodo se puso a observar todas las heridas que tenia su cuerpo, cortadas por todas partes, una herida de una espada que le atravesaba el cuerpo y un ala rota.

Por cierto…gracias…

No hay problema…

Esto lo había dicho una silueta que se paseaba por las sombras, parecía la de un chico alto. Sus facciones no podían distinguirse bien, ni a la luz de la luna, ya que cada vez que se movía la oscuridad lo hacia con el ocultando su cuerpo. Salvo de vez en cuando, que se podía ver la mano, o sus botas y en extrañas ocasiones el mango en forma de dragón de su espada. Lo único que se podía apreciar bien en esos momentos eran unos ojos penetrantes de un rojo intenso que brillaban en esa oscuridad.

Leviath sabia que había sobrevivido y que lo había salvado era quien tenia enfrente, pero su mente estaba poco a poco organizando todos los sucesos para entender como pasaron las cosas.

El rey no se había movido de donde estaba y ya Leviath estaba por atravesar su corazón con la espada, pero algo lo detuvo en el aire.

No otra vez…-El chico boto un chorro de sangre por su boca, la espada de Rikosen atravesaba su cuerpo ante la sonrisa en el rostro del rey.

Tiempo de morir Alas Negras…- dijo el Rey

Rikosen lanzo hacia atrás a Leviath quien quedo indefenso y mal herido en el aire observando a sus atacantes.

El rey lanzo el rayo destinado a acabarlo, fue como si se detuviera el tiempo y pudo apreciar como del rayo salían rayos de tamaño mas pequeño y mas rápidos que lo hirieron en todo el cuerpo, esas eran las cortadas por su cuerpo. Un gran dolor lo cubrió, pero antes de ser asesinado por ese rayo de las sombras salio la misma silueta que lo salvo, tomo uno de los cadáveres del suelo y lo puso en el luchar del alas negras, para luego ambos atravesar un portal, seguidos del estallido de lo que pudo ser su cuerpo.

Ya no estés pensando tanto en eso…ya no importa…- le dijo la silueta a Leviath.

A Leviath siempre le fue difícil el hecho de verlo como un espíritu más, sentía que era algo más y no ese espíritu sin nombre al cual nunca puede invocar, tan solo esperar que aparezca por voluntad propia.

Veo que han estado jugando…

De la nada apareció otra silueta, pero esta si se podía apreciar. Era un chico no tan alto como el que se ocultaba en la oscuridad, de tez clara, pelo un poco largo hacia atrás. Llevaba un pantalón de tela suave color carmesí, una camisa de manga larga blanca, un chaleco, una corbata y un abrigo largo, todos del mismo color que el pantalón. Zapatos negros y una kodachi a la cintura.

Al igual que la silueta en las sombras este era un espíritu de invocación, Leviath pensaba lo mismo de ambos, en que tenían algo más. El chico alado tenia 3 espíritus, los cuales les tenia el mismo sentir, dos de ellos estaban frente a el en esos momentos. Del segundo en llegar lo llamaban Namurac, el que permanecía oculto no se le conocía el nombre y el que no se encontraba en esos momentos era Molc. Leviath no sabia acerca del mundo, o plano como quieran llamarlo, en que vivían los espíritus, pero tenia la impresión de que esos tres se conocían, mucho mas allá de ser solo por ir con el mismo invocador y los tres compartían el que aparecían por voluntad propia y no por ser invocados.

Veamos esas heridas…-dijo Namurac y se puso manos a la obra.

Ya es todo tuyo…

Te vas tan pronto? – le pregunto Namurac al de las sombras pero no sirvió de nada ya que este desapareció.

Leviath permaneció mirando pensativo hacia donde la silueta había desaparecido.

Adivino, te preguntas por que sus ojos se veían de esa manera, si de las pocas veces que lo has visto nunca les has visto esos ojos rojos.- dijo el espíritu mientras observaba las heridas del chico. El chico solo asintió.- No te puedo explicar, solo te digo que lucha con el mismo.

De las manos de Namurac salía un brillo verde que cubrió el cuerpo de Leviath y comenzó a sanar.

Es todo lo que puedo hacer… Tienes suerte de ser un Angelis…

Eso es lo que me dejo así…

Tal vez…pero al ser angelis cuentas con una cantidad de energía mágica desde el nacimiento, aunque no la practicaras. Los humanos no todos son dotados con esa energía y sin esa energía no hubiera podido ayudarte. Aunque aun te puedes morir por como estas pero podrás resistir al menos mas tiempo, un medico o un hechicero debe verte esas heridas. – dijo Namurac dándose la vuelta- por cierto no te recomiendo utilizar tu magia, estas muy débil y podrías empeorar la situación si la usas.- al decirlo desapareció.

Leviath se levanto como pudo, ya algunas de sus heridas habían cerrado y otras tan solo habían cerrado poco, como era el caso de la más grande de todas, sus alas seguían inservibles y sin poder ser ocultas. A lo lejos escucho unas voces hablando y se dirigió en esa dirección, mientras mas se acercaba podía ver la luz de una fogata, prefirió mantener distancia y ver de quienes se trataban.

Era un grupo de 4 hombres o mejor dicho 4 ladrones, no muy armados y con algunos sacos, probablemente cosas que habían robado. Aunque Leviath trataba de ver donde podrían tener los vendajes y medicinas para comenzar a tratar sus heridas, pero lo que los 4 sujetos decían le llamo mas la atención.

Así que andan en busca de un angelis…

Si.

Pero eso estará difícil.

No tanto, dicen que el angelis que la cofradía esta buscando tiene alas negras y va acompañado solo de una especie de perro grande y una ave.

Solo de un perro y un ave?

Si solo eso, no se ha dado noticias de que lo acompañe alguien mas.

Aun así creo que será difícil encontrarlo.

Si pero no se preocupen, Aguijón de Araña es quien tiene la misión de encontrarlo, no pudieron poner a nadie mejor.

Luego de que todos afirmaran esto último cambiaron de tema, Leviath decidió proseguir su camino y echarse a la suerte de buscar plantas medicinales. Cada vez tenía más problemas, estaba todo lastimado, no se podía mover rápido, no podía volar porque su ala derecha estaba rota y tampoco podía ocultarlas. Ahora se enteraba de que su cabeza tenia precio entre el gremio de ladrones, varias cofradías detrás de el y alguien tenia la misión de encontrarlo, alguien que no sabia quien era, ni como era, tan solo su nombre entre los ladrones…Aguijón de Araña. Todo eso sin contar que si el Rey Casicus y Rikosen descubrían que había sobrevivido, le darían caza.

Lo único bueno que le ocurrió fue el encontrar unas plantas medicinales que podría utilizar para empezar a curar sus heridas. En ese momento le vino a la mente la joven hechicera con la cual había dejado a Anark y recordaba como le curo la mano, peor el cansancio y la perdida de sangre lo dejo inconsciente.


	23. Capítulo 22 Un objeto peculiar

**Capitulo 22: Un objeto peculiar**

(Saku-Zelda)

Tyra abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía el cuerpo pesado y se hallaba recostada sobre un frió y húmedo suelo de madera. Viro el rostro sobre su hombro derecho y luego se sentó con cierta lentitud, al integrarse casi por completo noto que sus manos estaban atadas con unos fuertes grilletes que terminaban de unirse a una pared de piedra mohosa y de color opaco.

- fue él, maldita sea, él la tiene ¡él la tiene lo se!-grito con fuerza una voz, que, para la pelirroja era familiar.

Doblo sus piernas intentado sentirse más cómoda y miro hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. "pies de fuego" se hallaba sentado recostándose en la esquina a varios metros de Tyra.

Los débiles rallos de luz que lograban filtrarse por las cuarteadas paredes alumbraban el rostro del muchacho que miraba con melancolía los grilletes de sus muñecas y tobillos.

Segundos más tarde se escucharon los murmullos de alguien, sobre las cabezas de ambos. Era Torom, quien debido a las cadenas en sus pies se arrastro por el improvisado techo de la mazmorra hecho de madera, muy similar a una especie de litera que solo cubría la mitad del cuarto y que era sostenido por columnas de madera y metal

- ¿están bien?- preguntó Torom  
- ¿tu crees?-dijo Jason con un tono de voz sarcástico  
- lo siento- se disculpó con seriedad -¿no tiene alguna herida de gravedad?  
- estamos bien-respondió Tyra -¿y los demás?  
- estoy con Lidda, sigue dormida, los otros deben estar en otra celda  
- debemos salir cuanto antes-exclamo Jason con impaciencia levantándose un tanto débil

Curiosamente, al lado de todos los jóvenes se hallaban sus armas, dejadas aparentemente con intención

El joven del lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo se acerco a la puerta lo más que pudo, y estirando un brazo por los grilletes miro por el pequeño espacio que tenía la puerta por ventana y pudo observar varios cuartos más a lo largo de un pasillo. Ningún guardia a la vista

- Koru, Sikoth, Zul, Elia… -dijo Jason, esperando oír una respuesta de alguno de ellos

Un ligero choque de metales llamo la atención del chico. Varios metros adelante, en una puerta de metal se hallaba uno de los hermanos tratando de romper los grilletes de sus muñecas contra la puerta

- ¿Koru?- preguntó Jason  
- ¿Quién esta hay?-  
- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?– se oyó la voz de un tercero  
- ¿Sikoth? –preguntó una voz en la puerta de metal  
- hermano, que gusto me da verte… o, mejor dicho oírte –dijo Sikoth desde una puerta de madera al lado de donde se hallaban el mercenario y compañía  
- Koru, Sikoth¿están solos? –preguntó Jason mientras asomaba lo mas que podía  
- no, yo estoy con Elia y Zul –dijo Koru –aun no despiertan-  
- yo estoy solo –dijo Sikoth

Mientras los tres jóvenes hablaban Torom y Tyra se hallaban bastante ocupados buscando una forma de abrir los grilletes que, por alguna razón no eran afectados ni por fuerza física, ni por magia

- ¿y ahora que haremos…? –preguntó Torom dirigiéndose a Tyra

La pelirroja no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando zafarse de las cadenas. El silencio se volvió de un momento a otro sepulcral dándole a Torom la oportunidad de analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo

"¿porqué Onimo esta aquí en Keel¿Cómo es que logro aliarse a los soldados y porque?" pensaba Torom para si. Luego de varios segundos miro a Tyra con detenimiento, esta última sintió la mirada del mercenario y viro con severidad. Al principio intento sonreír, pero no pudo, Torom abrió la boca lentamente para decir algo, pero antes de que algún ruido pudiese salir de su garganta, esta se vio ahogada por los gemidos de Lidda

- mi cabeza… -se quejo en voz alta

La Halfling se sentó y se tallo la frente. La ser de la altura y tamaña de una niña de cinco años, las cadenas comunes no le quedaban, así que los guardias tuvieron que atarle las manos con sogas

- vaya… ni para atar nudos son buenos –comentó sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno y a Torom  
- ¿puedes liberarte? –preguntó curioso  
- creo que si –contestó sin dejar de mirar el nudo de soga  
- Los demás están en otras celdas- declaro Jason, quien no dejaba de buscar como abrir las cadenas  
- es inútil, así que no te esfuerces mucho –dijo Tyra, la voz de la joven hizo eco en aquella cámara mientras le dirigía la mirada a Jason y se apoyaba en la pared para levantarse –deben estar encantadas  
- si, pero eso no explica porque no hay guardias –comentó Jason mirando el pasillo  
- eso si que esta raro-dijo Lidda –ya está, me libre- indico sonriendo

La pequeña Lidda comenzó a escalar por las grietas de las paredes hasta llegar cerca del techo. Luego asomo por la rejilla que había en lo alto y chiflo un par de veces

Minutos mas tarde el mismo cuervo que días antes se havia reunido con ella en le bosque se poso sobre la mano de la Halfling. Esta última hizo uso de sus habilidades para comunicarle algo al ave, luego la dejo ir y espero pocos minutos, hasta que una rata de color café oscuro se apareció. El animal parecia entender los chiflidos y graznidos de la joven, después trepo por el brazo y hombro de Lidda bajando con agilidad y saliendo por una orilla de la puerta de madera

- Que rata más ágil- comentó Jason  
- y más inteligente- dijo Lidda, mientras miraba a las enrojecidas muñecas del joven que varios minutos antes no havia hecho otra cosa que intentar zafarse de sus cadenas  
- al menos lo intente –comentó apenado

En cuestión de minutos la rata llego colgando de su pequeño hocico varias llaves de diferentes tamaños y formas. Lidda premio al animal con una caricia en el lomo y la dejo ir

- probaremos al asar, porque no hay de otra manera –dijo Lidda  
- espero que no nos tardemos mucho

Al terminar de abrir las esposas de sus compañeros salieron de aquella celda con suma precaución y se acercaron a abrirle la puerta a sus otros compañeros

- oigan¿no les parece que esto ha sido demasiado fácil?- preguntó Koru, quien fue el ultimo en ser desposado  
- es verdad, esto me da mala espina- declaro Zul

El grupo de jóvenes camino lentamente por el largo pasillo de prisioneros notando algo muy peculiar, no havia nadie, además de ellos ocho. Caminaron varios metros sin decir ni una sola palabra, esperaban ver guardias, armas, o algo; incluso animales rastreros o insectos, pero no havia nadie, nada, solo unas antorchas que alumbraban el camino

- esto no es normal, debería haber guardias¿no? –preguntó Elia  
- así es… -susurró Tyra a un tono casi in audible

Caminaron despacio, poco a poco se sentía el frió de a noche que los acogía con lentitud, se acercaban a la salida.

A lo lejos pudieron divisar una luz opaca, se acercaron a trote pensando que era la salida, pero al llegar se encontraron con que no era así, se hallaban en un laberinto subterráneo iluminado por lo que parecían ser flamas azules

- ¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó Torom mirando las bien labradas columnas y paredes  
- es su nuevo hogar… del que no podrán salir nunca– la misma voz que los atrapó ahora resonaba en las brillantes y turbias paredes de metales y piedras preciosas  
- ¡¿Quién eres¡Muéstrate!- gimió Jason con tono desafiante  
- ¿de veras quieren saberlo? Primero salgan de aquí y después veremos

Dicho esto unas esculturas de cerca de tres metros abrieron los ojos y se acercaron a ellos con paso lento, pero firme.

Los jóvenes intentaron regresar, pero al girar para ver la puerta por la que havia entrado se encontraron con una sólida pared igual a cualquier otra del laberinto en el que se hallaban.

Las tres figuras que los rodearon eran una mujer con alas, un hombre con un hacha y un León con dientes de Sable.

- tenemos que separarnos –pidió Torom  
- es verdad –corroboró Elia –  
- divídanse-ordenó Torom- los Hermanos que se queden juntos y ataquen a la escultura del animal  
- hey, tu no eres el jefe –reclamó Koru  
- si quieres vivir, mejor obedece –inquirió con una fría mirada –Jason, Elia y Lidda, ataquen a la mujer. Tyra, Zul…  
-si, ya se, ya se- intervino el híbrido –menos charla y mas acción- dijo lanzándose al ataque

Las esculturas eran muy lentas, y ellos demasiado rápidos, no tardaron mucho en derrotarlas con facilidad. Al romper una parte de las esculturas estas se hacían más pesadas y se volvían el doble de fáciles de derrotar. Al caer contra el suelo se consumían con velocidad haciéndose arena casi por completo, exceptuando solo sus cabezas, que sobrevivían intactas. Algo no estaba bien, todo havia sido muy fácil hasta el momento

- hey, esta cosa tiene una piedra muy rara en el centro –comentó Zul mirando detenidamente una bella joya en forma de rombo que se hallaba en la frente de una de las cabezas de piedra -¿Qué crees que sea?  
- no lo se, pero aléjate de ella, puede ser peligrosa-ordenó Torom  
- pero si es bellísima, además, nosotros necesitamos dinero  
- deja eso, ya te dije que puede ser peligroso  
- deja de darme ordenes, no soy un niño pequeño  
- pero te comportas como tal-dijo Lidda  
- ¿a quien llamas niño pequeño?-reclamó Zul.

El chico lobo desvió su mirada de la joya un momento, al hacerlo esta comenzó a brillar, la luz fue tal que poco a poco encegueció al muchacho haciéndolo retroceder con lentitud mientras se cubría los ojos

- ¡Zul¡¿Qué rallos hiciste?!- exclamó el mercenario  
- ¡nada! Esa cosa comenzó a brillar por si sola

Tyra, quien havia visto la joya brillar desde el principio no se havia cubierto los ojos ni havia actuado en defensa de la luz; camino detenidamente hacia la joya, como si esta la llamara de alguna forma que no pudiese evitar seguir

- ¡Tyra¿Qué haces¡Aléjate! –pidió Torom

La pelirroja no se detenía, su mirada permanecía fija a al joya, y caminaba a paso lento y firme

- ¡Tyra! –exclamo Sikoth. La shinobi no hizo caso -¡Aléjate!- gritó desesperado

Al notar que la joven no obedecía corrió presuroso en un intento por hacerla entender "¡Tyra, Es peligroso!" dijo tocándola de los hombros, al hacerlo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento los rodeo a ambos y la luz se convirtió e un pequeño remolino que aumentaba su velocidad con el paso del los segundos. Mientras giraba alrededor de ambos jóvenes se iba haciendo cada vez mas estrecho. Sikoth, en un intento desesperado por sacar a Tyra de su trance la empujo hacia atrás haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo

Cuando la luz y el viento cesaron, Sikoth havia desaparecido junto con la joya y los restos de las demás estatuas

- ¡hermano¡Sikoth! –gimió Koru -¡¿Dónde estas¡¿Qué rallos paso?!  
- desapareció… -susurró Elia, quien havia contemplado el asunto desde espaldas de la oji verde  
- ¡todo es tú maldita culpa!-exclamó señalando a Zul –¡si no hubieses tocado esa estupida joya mi hermano seguiría aquí ahora mismo! –gritó desesperado  
- ¡yo no hice nada¡Esa cosa comenzó a brillar por si sola!- se defendió el chico de ojos grises  
- si no lo hubieses tocado…  
- ¡que no fue mi culpa!  
- ¡calmense los dos! –intervino Torom –no es culpa de nadie. El pelear no hará que Sikoth regrese.  
- debemos buscar la manera de hacerlo regresar –dijo Koru aun molesto  
- y lo haremos, solo que primero hay que buscar como salir de aquí. No nos queda otra mas que mantenernos juntos y tratar de llevarnos bien. Nada se solucionara si nos ponemos a pelear entre nosotros  
- eso es lo que quieren que hagamos –comentó Jason  
- todo esto me hace pensar que somos una diversión- dijo Lidda con un gesto de hastío

Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia el frente mirando con asombro las detalladas columnas y finas paredes. Las flamas que colgaban del techo y paredes eran tan hermosas que era imposible resistirse a contemplarlas por lo menos un par de segundos.

Tyra, quien havia quedado rezagada después de lo ocurrido solo podía meditar sobre lo que havia pasado "esa joya… esa era una trampa para mi", se sentía algo culpable por lo ocurrido, después, otro pensamiento le vino a la mente, uno que ya havia recordado antes: "Más te vale no indagar más, podrías poner en riesgo tu vida y la de los demás seres que te acompañan", todo resultaba ser cierto, ahora las personas que la habían defendido y ayudado se veían en conflicto por su causa. Lo peor de todo era que no havia nada que pudiese hacer para remediarlo, o tal vez… si havia algo

- Gesher…- susurró –se como podemos traer de regreso a Sikoth –dijo alzando la voz un poco mas fuerte de lo normal  
- ¡¿Cómo?! –pregunto Koru. En su voz se noto un poco de esperanza  
- podríamos hablar con Gesher, tal vez el sepa como  
- no quiero ser grosera, pero… si no pudo contestar nuestras preguntas anteriores ¿Cómo podrá saber en donde encontrar a Sikoth? –preguntó Elia  
- tal vez no sepa eso, pero tal vez pueda darnos pistas de donde encontrarlo  
- espero que al menos sepa eso –comentó Koru mirándola con una expresión fría a los ojos

Un aire de desconfianza se havia plantado entre los jóvenes después de lo ocurrido. Continuaron caminando sin parar y sin decir nada entre ellos, luego de varias horas de caminar sin encontrar la salida se sentaron en el suelo a descansar. Todos, a ecepción de Zul, quien por orgullo y molestia quiso seguir recorriendo el lugar

El chico lobo camino por un pasadizo largo que se dividía en otros dos caminos, Zul decidió ir por el segundo. Camino varios minutos sin notar nada nuevo y especial en el camino, cuando llego al final dejo salir un largo suspiro de su pecho y se recostó en la pared, se sentía mal por lo que havia pasado, a pesar de no ser su culpa no podía evitar sentirse mal. Serró los ojos un momento y analizo bien la situación. Era demasiado orgulloso como para disculparse, pero demasiado bueno para no sentirse mal por eso

Minutos mas tarde abrió los ojos con lentitud, alzó la mirada hacia una de las flamas que tenia enfrente y se levantó de un salto caminando hacia el mechero, tomo un trozo de madera que tenia cerca y lo coloco en la lumbre esperando ver algún cambio de color en el fuego, lo único que logro fue incendiar la punta del trozo de madera

- bah… este fuego no hace nada… -dijo con fastidio y tirando la vara a un lado

La madera que Zul tiro choco contra una de las paredes del laberinto, lo que ocasiono que esta se incendiara como si fuese de simple papel haciendo un agujero en el laberinto.

- ¡oigan todos¡Encontré la salida! –gritó emocionado

Todos se levantaron y corrieron hacia donde ya hacia el chico lobo y miraron sorprendidos el espacio que Zul havia hecho

- ¿Cómo rallos lo encontraste?-preguntó Elia  
- fácil, supuse que esté fuego no era normal, y por eso lo use para buscar una salida –dijo con un tono altanero  
- seguro que usaste tus habilidades especiales para eso ¿verdad? –dijo Lidda

A Zul le temblaron las piernas, "¡¿Cómo rayos lo supo!?" pensaba. Estaba casi seguro de que Lidda lo havia descubierto, y le aterraba la idea de que los demás se enteraran. ¿Qué pensarían de él¿Seguirían siendo sus amigos¿O acaso lo encarcelarían por ser lo que era? Tal vez le darían la espalda igual que todo aquel ser humano que supiese la verdad acerca de él, varios pensamientos parecidos cruzaron por mente, hasta que una mano se poso sobre su hombro. Torom lo miraba comprensivo y apacible a la vez "al menos tengo un amigo" se dijo a si mismo

- bueno, mejor salgamos de aquí…-pidió Koru –quiero comenzar a buscar a mi hermano cuanto antes

Todos salieron del lugar llegando a encontrarse en una especie de ruinas subterráneas

- hey, estas son las ruinas de la vieja villa de Keel –comentó Jason sonriendo  
- ¿"la vieja villa"? –preguntó Zul  
- si, hace muchos años esto que ven ahora era el actual pueblo de Keel  
- ¿y porque es que todo termino aquí derrumbado? –preguntó Elia integrándose a la conversación  
- buena pregunta, lo que pasó fue que hace años hubo un terremoto que hundió casi por completo la ciudad, después de eso hubo hambruna, sequía, y eso ocasiono que durante los años siguientes hubiera una peste que… -hizo pausa un momento -…, mato a muchas personas…  
- vaya, conoces mucho la historia de esta ciudad –comentó Torom –y tienes buena memoria¿tus padres te lo contaron? –preguntó curioso  
- en parte si –dijo recuperando el animo – y en parte yo lo viví

Recorrieron gran parte de aquel sitio hasta llegar a una casa derrumbada, Jason se adelanto y trepo al techo, luego empujo una piedra que havia en él y la luz del día ilumino los rostros de los siete muchachos

- ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba la salida? –preguntó Elia con una sonrisa en los labios al ver la luz del sol  
- por aquí encontré mi espada, por eso conozco la salida- dijo Jason al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a salir

Una vez fuera de la gélida villa subterránea comenzaron a caminar con el objetivo de encontrar a Gesher lo más pronto posible

- uh… ¿Qué paso? –preguntó Sikoth abriendo los ojos con debilidad, lo único que escucho como respuesta fue e vació sonido del eco de su voz

Sikoth se hallaba en una cámara similar a un cuarto real, decorado con cortinas de colores oscuros y paredes tapizadas en pieles

Sikoth se levantó de la cama en la que se hallaba recostado y caminó lentamente hacia un cuadro de la habitación, miro bien el cuadro y en el vio un paisaje muy hermoso, se podía admirar con suma claridad desde las lejanas y frías montañas de Oth, hasta los vastos y enormes y bastos desiertos de el lugar maldito.

El joven estaba apunto de tocar la pintura maravillado por su belleza, cuando escucho a alguien entrar por la puerta

- veo que tu no eres Tyra- comento el personaje

La figura que lo acompañaba era Alta y de complexión fuerte, aunque tenia el rostro cubierto se notaba que poseía cabellos rubios que caían de una manera desordenada, y utilizaba unos pantalones marrones y una camisa de un tono verde oliva que eran cubiertos por una capa negra

- ¿Quién eres tu? –preguntó Sikoth al sentir un escalofrió que penetraba en su cuerpo  
- eso que te importa…-dijo el hombre tomando una manzana de una charola cercana a él –no eres quien esperaba… -acto seguido mordió la manzana –lamento tener que expulsarte de aquí. Tu no me sirves –dijo, después viro el cuerpo mostrándose de frente

Levanto su mano sin soltar la manzana y se acerco a Sikoth tocándole la frente haciéndolo desaparecer en los aires despedido por una cortina de humo gris

- veo que cierto colega mío ha fallado, que lastima que no callo en la trampa –dijo, después serró los ojos y volvió a morder la manzana

- Debemos encontrar a Gesher, es nuestra única esperanza –dijo Koru  
- no debe estar muy lejos –comentó Tyra

Los Siete jóvenes se hallaban sentados cerca de un pozo retirado del centro de Keel

- ¡ja! Ni que fuera tan difícil buscar a un hombre anciano –dijo Zul –no han buscado bien, seguro que aparece de un momento a otro  
- tienes razón, no me han buscado bien  
- ¡¡warg¡¿a que hora llego este anciano?!  
- joven, guarde silencio por favor, esta es una plaza publica, no debe hacer escandan dalo aunque estemos solos –dijo Gesher, de quien nadie se havia percatado, en especial Zul, quien reacciono al ver al hombre sentado justo a un lado de él  
- ¡sabio Gesher! Por favor ayúdeme –suplico Koru  
- ¿quieres saber donde esta tu hermano verdad? –dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Koru  
- este hombre me da cada vez más miedo… -susurro Zul al oído de Torom  
- así tendrás la conciencia –contestó en tono burlesco  
- no se donde está tu hermano, pero puedo asegurarte que está bien

Koru suspiro aliviado al escuchar esas palabras

- vengan, necesito informarles algo muy importantes que solo ustedes deben saber –dijo Gesher y enseguida todos lo siguieron

Caminaron hasta la puerta trasera de lo que parecía ser un hostal, Gesher abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a los jóvenes conduciéndolos hasta el ático del lugar

- ya no es seguro para ustedes andar por hay en Keel, el lugar se ha vuelto peligroso, deben de estarlos buscando  
- lo sabemos, por eso no podíamos encontrarlo –dijo Tyra  
- por esa misma razón los he traído a este lugar, me temo que es lo más seguro que pude encontrar  
- bueno… ¿va a decirnos donde o como encontrar a mi hermano? –preguntó Koru con un tono impaciente  
- tranquilo, todo a su tiempo –dijo ofreciendo una taza de té a todos los jóvenes –antes de continuar deben saber algo muy importante. Seguro han escuchado las leyendas sobre la creación de Mimir  
- ¿nos va a hablar sobre una simple leyenda? –preguntó Zul con fastidio  
- ¿no conoces algo llamado cortesía? –inquirió Lidda –eres un chiquillo desesperante  
- ¡deja de llamarme chiquillo!  
- pues si te sigues comportando como tal no lo dejare de hacer  
- jump…  
- bueno, como les iba contando, hace ya muchos años Mimir fue creado bajo la tutela de seis grandes dioses, todos ellos procedentes de Chaos, ellos crearon Mimir cumpliendo con una función cada uno. Después de la creación llegaron los seres vivos, los seres humanos, nosotros. Sin embargo, un profundo mal se havia ocultado entre tanta belleza y perfección divina; deidades envidiosas llenaron de odio el corazón de los mortales invadiendo la tierra con criaturas sobre humanas y seres oscuros; hubo una guerra que termino de destruir gran parte de Mimir y no cesaba. No fue sino hasta que Ikah y Horth, dos de los dioses creadores, bajaron del cielo y decidieron darle fin a toda esta masacre. De hay en adelante comenzó una nueva era para todo Mimir en la que muchos seres han combinado sus razas para dar como resultado nuevas criaturas, como los semidioses, humanos, o híbridos

Zul agacho la mirada al escuchar la frase "crear nuevas criaturas" y la palabra "híbridos", se sintió algo ofendido ante tal comentario, debido que los híbridos no son seres naturales y muchas veces son llamados con el termino ofensivo de: "abominación de la naturaleza"

- ¿y de que nos sirve saber eso? –preguntó Jason  
- de mucho, escuchen, para destruir todo ese mal que reinaba en la tierra, Ikah y Horth tuvieron que encerrarlo, y para hacer esto crearon un objeto llamado: "la pluma de Oth" que consiste en cinco piezas que están esparcidas por todo Mimir  
- ¿eso nos ayudara? –preguntó Elia  
- oh, claro que si. Aquel objeto es muy valioso, pero poco conocido, tiene la habilidad de darle lo que desea a quien la tenga en su poder, lo malo es que a cambio de eso esta persona debe dar algo muy valioso, ya sea un objeto, algún recuero o un sentimiento personal  
- entonces así todos podremos saber lo que buscamos –exclamo un Torom más emocionado de los que los demás lo recordaban  
- por desgracia no es así joven –intervino Gesher –solo se le concede ese deseo a solo una persona, después la pluma se divide en sus partes originales esta tendrá que volver a ser unida si se quiere pedir otra cosa

Hubo mucho silencio después de escuchar la última frase. Todos estaban en busca de algo, de su pasado, de una persona o de una esperanza, todos y cada uno tenían un deseo diferente a pedir, por mas que sus destinos se unieran, no eran lo mismo

- bueno –dijo Tyra. La voz de la chica resonó por todo el ático –aun así, nos gustaría saber donde conseguir las piezas de tal objeto

El anciano miro con seriedad a la joven y repitiendo la operación en cada uno de los muchachos que ya hacían sentados alrededor de él

- ¿están total mente seguros de que quieren saberlo? –preguntó con suma seriedad –una vez que lo encuentren no hay marcha atrás  
- estamos dispuestos –Dijo Koru con total seguridad

Gesher quedo en silencio un momento, después camino y asomo por una ventada q1ue havia enfrente, acaricio una paloma que se encontraba parada justo a un lado de esta y dejando salir un largo suspiro dijo

- no se donde se encuentren las piezas. Solo conozco el paradero de una –Los ojos de los jóvenes brillaron ante tal comentario –La primera pieza se encuentra en las ruinas antiguas de Keel  
- ¡es donde estuvimos hoy! –exclamó Jason con emoción  
- ¿y luego como sabremos que en donde buscar las demás? –preguntó Torom  
- lo sabrán cuando encuentren la primera pieza

El hombre acaricio a la paloma un par de veces más y después miro a los jóvenes

- pero escuchen bien estas palabras. Una vez que hayan comenzado esta búsqueda, no hay marcha atrás, y todo lo que hayan causado durante el transcurso de su viaje repercutirá en su futuro, desencadenando graves consecuencias que deben saber enfrentar –dijo, dejando libre a la paloma

Los jóvenes se despidieron de Gesher agradeciendo su ayuda, habían comenzado un camino aun más peligroso que el anterior. Al ver que los jóvenes se habían alejado lo suficiente del hostal, Gesher miro al cielo y en un susurro que se desvaneció con el viento dijo:

- las consecuencias que enfrentaran, serán más peligrosas y difíciles de lo que se imaginan. Nisiquiera yo puedo imaginar la oscuridad que serán capaces de liberar si no usan sus dones para bien…

El anochecer cubría el cielo con bellas luces violetas y azules, la tenue luz de las estrellas comenzaba a hacer su aparición ante los ojos de Mimir

Tal vez no se tenían mucha confianza los unos de los otros, pero se verían obligados a convivir, a tenerse respeto, confianza y hasta cariño.

Quien sabe, tal vez, la compañía no sea tan mala, después de todo, todos compartían ahora un objetivo en común 


	24. Capítulo 23 El templo en ruinas

**Capítulo 23. El templo en ruinas y Pies de Fuego****  
**(Roskat)

"Me habían contratado para limpiar las ruinas del templo, con la intención de matar a todas las ratas y evitar contagios. Desde la peste, hay una serie de normas de limpieza y control. Este templo abandonado podía ser un foco de enfermedades. Yo... bueno, simplemente necesitaba dinero. Acepté el trabajo y ese día, hace casi un año, encontré la espada.

Estaba dentro de una tumba. No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero en mi defensa debo decir que la tumba ya estaba abierta y no quedaba resto alguno de su morador. Los ladrones de tumbas son tan frecuentes en Keel que ya a nadie le sorprende encontrarse tumbas profanadas, y más tumbas de gente que murió hace tanto que ya no tienen ni nietos que les recuerden.

Quería aprender a manejar una espada, pero no tenía dinero ni para comprarme una de segunda mano y barata. Aproveché esta y traté de hacer algo con ella. Le puse este mango de madera, diseñado por mi, parecido al que usaba... Bueno, no importa. El caso es que la blandí por primera vez hace también un año."

Jason hablaba como si estuviera solo. En realidad, le observaban unos seis pares de ojos, unos con más atenciónd que otros. Estaban de pie en la entrada del viejo templo. Durante la conversación con Gesher, había amanecido, y hasta la llegada de la noche no era conveniente pasearse por Keel.

Como dijo Lidda: "Ya bastante llama la atención una mujer pelirroja, un niño con una espada dorada, un encapuchado con olfato fino... como para añadir una halfing, una maga y un ladrón". Se ocultaron en un refugio en las alcantarillas, y, en cuanto oscureció, salieron otra vez. Jason, gran conocedor de la ciudad y de todos sus escondites, les guió para llegar otra vez a la ciudad escondida y al templo. Se encontraron con la puerta sellada a cal y canto, pero ya contaban con eso. Gesher les había dicho que solo se abriría con los rayos de la luna a la medianoche.

Zul fue quién le preguntó a Jason por la espada que había encontrado. Aunque el chico no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, en cuanto empezó, su voz atrajo a todo el grupo. Continuó su relato.

"El invierno pasado cayó una fuerte nevada. Yo regresaba al palacio abandonado donde vivía con otros niños de la calle, en medio de una ventisca increíble. Una señora me había dado algo de sopa, y usé la espada para transportar el caldero. Mientras caminaba, escuché un grito. Corrí en esa dirección, aún no sé porqué... De repente, una chica salió de una esquina y se echó a mis brazos. Del empujón, perdí el caldero con sopa.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunté. La chica movió la cabeza hacia los lados, sin mirarme. Alguien corría hacia nosotros. Incluso a esa distancia pude apreciar las dos hachas que blandía. Tiré de la chica, la puse en pie y la coloqué detrás de mí. Blandí la espada oxidada y entonces..."

Jason detuvo el relato. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Tyra y a Elia.

"No sé que pasó. De repente, creo que cayó un rayo entre nosotros y el tipo. Este salió corriendo, mal herido. La chica estaba tendida en el suelo, casi desmayada."

- Esa chica es Medea, la persona que el brujo se llevó. – Jason contuvo la rabia y las ganas de llorar.

- ¿No te dio ninguna explicación sobre el tipo que la perseguía? – preguntó Torom.

Jason se encogió de hombros.

- Algunas niñas son usadas como moneda de cambio en los burdeles... No quise preguntarle sobre esto, y ella no me lo contó. – Jason suspiró. – Después de aquello, se quedó conmigo, en el templo ruinoso donde nos capturó el hechicero.

- Esa chica… ¿es ciega, verdad? Algo de eso me pareció escuchar durante el viaje. – musitó Lidda. Jason asintió.

- No comprendo por qué se la llevaron. Si es incapaz de moverse sin ayuda, y es tan frágil como… - Jason se detuvo y carraspeó.

Zul se echó a reír de repente.

- Torom, esa es la cara que pones cuando miras a Ty…

El pobre híbrido fue interrumpido por un fuerte capón, que le dio su "amigo" Torom. Jason se lo agradeció con la mirada, todo rojo.

Koru no apartaba la mirada de la puerta. Estaba preocupado por su hermano. De acuerdo, Sikoth era capaz de defenderse él solo, pero estaba su orgullo de hermano mayor. Entendía ahora la impotencia de Jason, en busca de una persona desaparecida, sin saber si estaba viva o muerta.

- ¡La puerta¡Ya se abre! – anunció, dando un salto de alegría.

Todos se colocaron frente a la puerta. A pesar de sus diferencias físicas, de raza o de sexo, tenían la misma mirada de excitación y también de miedo. La puerta giró muy lentamente sobre sus goznes, hasta quedar encajada en un ángulo muy estrecho. Tuvieron que pasar en fila, de uno en uno. Era tan estrecho que hasta el más delgado del grupo, que era Torom, necesitó algo de ayuda.

En el interior del templo hacía calor, debido a millares de velas encendidas, colocadas en los altares, urnas votivas y restos de columnas. No hacía falta decirlo, pero Jason comentó que el templo no estaba así la última vez que lo vio.

Al fondo de una gran sala en forma de cruz, estaba el altar mayor, el lugar de referencia. Jason tuvo la visión de un recuerdo, que en esos momentos le pareció muy lejano: había estado en esa iglesia antes de la muerte de sus padres. Su madre le trajo a rezar. También recordó que estuvo jugando entre las columnas ya derruidas, mientras su madre hablaba con alguien…  
- ¡Sikoth!

Koru corrió hacia el altar. Su hermano estaba tendido a lo largo de él, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando el hermano mayor llegó al fondo de la sala, se detuvo en seco. Detrás de él, Torom preparó la mano para lanzar un haz de luz, Zul emitió un gruñido que sonó a ira. Lidda se quedó muy quieta, expectante.

- No deis un paso.

La voz de la niña rubia sonó inusualmente aguda, con un acento muy lejano. Los cabellos caían lacios por encima de su frente, y rozaban el rostro del dormido Sikoth. También rozaba su garganta con un estilete de plata muy fino y largo. Entre los mechones rubios, asomaba un ojo de un color blanco y unas feas cicatrices.

- ¡Medea! – Jason se colocó frente a Tyra y Elia.

La shinobi tiró del hombro de Jason y le sujetó. Medea había clavado un pequeño centímetro de su arma en la garganta de Sikoth. Al sonreír, mostró unos dientes muy grandes. Al verlos, Jason dio otro paso atrás.

- Entregadme la pluma de Oth, la pieza que tengáis.

- Hemos venido precisamente a buscarla. – dijo Elia. Estaba concentrando magia en el Báculo de la Ciencia. Si podía darle a la chica, ciega y sin duda lenta y frágil, podría derribarla y alejarla de Sikoth.

- Uno de vosotros posee la pieza de Oth. Es mi misión… - la chica alzó la mano hacia Elia. El bastón de la Ciencia se apagó como si fuera una vieja vela. - … conseguirla. Cuanto antes, mejor para él y para vosotros.

- Tú… tú no eres Medea. – Jason apretó los puños.

- Claro que no lo soy. Mi hermana falló en su primera misión, menuda inútil. Que deshonra para la orden. Pero yo voy a subsanar el error. – la supuesta Medea apretó aún más el filo. – Sé que este chico no representa para la mayoría de vosotros nada más que un desconocido, pero supongo que su hermanito no querrá que lo degolle. – Los ojos blanquecinos se clavaron en los de Koru. - ¿Qué me respondes, chico? Limpia este sitio de híbridos y basura mágica, y te devolveré a tu hermanito.

Koru vaciló. Le temblaba la mano con la que sujetaba la cimitarra. Dio un paso al frente y se colocó entre el altar donde estaba su hermano y el resto del grupo. "Yo fui el que le ha arrastrado por el mundo de la espada, él… no quería luchar" Koru tragó saliva.

- ¡Me da igual si eres novia del tonto este como si no¡Te voy a dar tu merecido!

Zul saltó por encima de Torom. El chico con la capucha emitió un sonido salvaje. Su cuerpo ágil casi desaparece en su carrera hacia la asesina. Esta ni se inmutó. Desvió la vara de bambú de Zul y devolvió un golpe seco al muchacho. El chico aterrizó en el suelo, pero volvió a levantarse.

La distracción de Zul supuso un cambio en las tornas. La supuesta Medea tuvo que alejarse del altar, para esquivar un poderoso hechizo de Elia. Con una grácil pirueta, esquivó también el feroz ataque de Torom, seguido de otro más fuerte de Zul. La asesina le golpeó con el estilete y le envió otra vez lejos. Luego, saltó por encima del altar y se encontró de frente a Jason. Este alzó la espada oxidada, pero no la bajó.

Pudo ver la sonrisa de la falsa Medea, una sonrisa entre divertida y satisfecha. La asesina le golpeó en el estomágo y le cogió del cuello.

- ¡Aquí está¡Eras tú quién la tenía!

- No descuides tu espalda.

Lidda clavó su florete en el centro de la espalda de la falsa Medea. Esta soltó a Jason, y el chico cayó de culo en el suelo. La espada oxidada resbaló entre sus dedos y replico en el suelo del templo. Lidda retiró el florete, pero la asesina, a pesar de la herida que sangraba profusamente, ni se inmutó. Se giró, y dos hojas surgieron de las mangas de larga túnica blanca.

Mientras la asesina luchaba contra la halfling, Koru despertaba a su hermano a golpes. Elia usaba un hechizo de curación, y Tyra y Torom se dirigían a ayudar a Lidda a terminar con la asesina. Jason buscó su espada oxidada. Al levantarla, le pareció que ahora era más pesada y también notó un cierto calentamiento en la empuñadura.

- ¡Apartaos¡Dejadme a esta asesina para mí! – Lidda movió el florete y su rival se colocó en posición de espera. – Siempre he querido enfrentarme a alguien de vuestra orden.

- ¿Orden¿Qué orden es esa? – Jason trataba de recuperarse de los golpes. Apretó el mango de la espada de madera.

- La orden de los asesinos ciegos. – anunció Lidda con media sonrisa. – Muy reconocida entre los ladrones, pues muchas de las "hermanas" han dado caza a algunos de los mejores ladrones. Es todo un reto, y además… tengo interés en ese estilete de plata…

La falsa Medea giró sobre ella misma, y el filo de sus armas levantó una ligera ventisca. Lidda y la asesina lucharon, lanzando estocadas con fiereza. A pesar de su ceguera, la asesina era muy ágil, tanto que la hafling tenía sus problemas para esquivar todas las estocadas. A pesar de eso, Lidda encontró una ventaja, y fue capaz de desarmar a la asesina. El resto del grupo dudaba entre intervenir o no. Zul yacía medio inconsciente en el suelo, atendido por Torom.

Jason iba a dar un paso para intervenir en el combate, pero Tyra le sujetó otra vez del hombro.

- No, ya la has escuchado. Se enfadará si la ayudas.

- Pero... ¡Ella sabe dónde puede estar Medea! – Jason se dirigió a Lidda. – No la mates, por favor.

Lidda tenía a la asesina blanca acorralada en la pared. A pesar de la situación en desventaja, la mujer no perdió la calma. Golpeó el florete, sin importarle el tajo que le abrió en la mano y en la muñeca. Lidda se había despistado por culpa de la voz de Jason, y ese descuido casi le cuesta la vida. La asesina le golpeó con la rodilla en el estómago, la apresó con una mano el brazo y levantó a la hafling por encima de su cabeza. El cuerpo de la asesina desprendía un hedor peculiar.

- ¡Convoco al viento venenoso que da vida a las criaturas del Caos! – gritó con voz gutural. – No quería usarlo, me habían pedido que respetara la vida de alguno de vosotros... pero creo que os viene bien conocer una de las pequeñas porciones de poder de mi señora.

Lidda recibió la corriente de aire venenosa de pleno. Rodó por el suelo, alejándose de la asesina. En las paredes, los supuestos ornamentos en forma de caballeros despertaron de su sueño de piedra. Dieron un paso al frente, y levantaron sus armas hacia los compañeros. Aún mareados, empezaron a luchar en medio de la neblina púrpura. Se había unido a la lucha Sikoth, ya recuperado de desvanecimiento.

- Esto es mío... – susurró una voz al oído de Jason.

Sintió los dedos fríos y blancos de la asesina en el hombro, una mano que se deslizaba hacia su cuello. Quería moverse, hacer algo, pero el terror le tenía apresado. La asesina se reía a su oído mientras, a su alrededor, cada miembro del grupo luchaba con los monstruos de piedra.

- Tu espada... Ahora me explico porqué la pequeña Medea se quedó contigo. Fue muy lista, muy lista... Y nosotros tontos. – la falsa asesina tenía un acento dulzón, la voz aguda no iba acorde a su mirada fría y antipática. Jason se giró y se deshizo de la mano que trataba de apresarle.

- Si yo soy el que debe detenerte, por los 7 dioses, que así sea. – murmuró entre dientes. – Por Horth, el que nos da esperanza, voy a acabar contigo.

Nada más decir esa frase, la empuñadura de madera vibró. El calor que desprendió la espada oxidada se convirtió en fuego. Jason cogió impulso y, apuntando hacia donde cualquier criatura normal tenía el corazón, clavó la espada oxidada en el pecho de asesina ciega. Esta se echó a reír: otra herida más abierta, y apenas sangraba. Sin embargo, su risa se quedó cortada, cuando el fuego dorado empezó a devorarla por dentro.

La neblina se evaporó, y las pocas estatuas que permanecían en pie cayeron al suelo. Habían perdido el hálito que las movía. El grupo entero se quedó quieto. Jason soltó la espada oxidada y trató de agarrar a la asesina.

- ¿Quién eres¿Dónde está Medea¡Responde!

- Suerte que habéis tenido... Pero la próxima no será tan fácil. – susurró la asesina, antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en polvo, dejando tras ella la túnica blanca y los estiletes de plata.

- ¿Alguien entiende qué ha pasado?

Zul caminaba renqueante, ayudado por el paciente Torom. Caminaban en medio de un túnel de las alcantarillas. Elia y Tyra se miraban de reojo, vigilando, y la halfling caminaba con una mano puesta en los dos estiletes de plata de la asesina ciega.

Delante, con el paso muy firme y con el rostro congestionado por la ira, Jason adelantaba a los dos hermanos, que hablaban entre ellos con voz queda.

- Tu espada, Jason, es la primera pieza de "la pluma de Oth" – dijo Elia con voz dulce. – Fue una suerte que la encontraras hace un año...

- No es ninguna suerte. Era su destino. – murmuró Tyra.

- ¡Os equivocais! – Jason estaba enfadado. – Maldita sea, ese viejo nos ha engañado... ¿No os dais cuenta¿Cómo no vio que ya tenía la pieza? Sí que lo vio, pero prefirió no decir nada y que fuéramos al templo. ¿Para qué? – Jason cerró el puño. – Puede que fuera una trampa, como la que casi nos mata y nos separó de Sikoth.

- Gesher es un amigo de Ethan, mi mentor. No nos haría eso. – los ojos verdes de Tyra observaron a Jason con detenimiento. – Creo que, en el caso de que supiera lo de tu espada, quería que vieras una cosa. Medea no es alguien de confianza.

- Pertenece al cuerpo de los asesinos, de frágil y pequeña no tenía nada. – Lidda sonrió acariciando los estiletes de plata. – Son asesinas profesionales, a las que mutan el cuerpo y el alma para que sean perfectas máquinas de matar. Los elixires que emplean las dejan ciegas, por eso las gentes del ramo las llaman "las asesinas ciegas".

- Ella no es así. – exclamó Jason, con la cara llena de rabia.

- Sus servicios son muy codiciados. Hace tiempo escuché rumores de que habían retomado su actividad... – Lidda siguió hablando, como si no le importara lo que pensara el chico. – Pero no fue tan temible como había pensado. Hasta un niñito fue capaz de derrotarla.

Jason se detuvo y señaló a una escalera de metal. Ascendió por ella y salió al exterior, sin importarle de que la calle estuviera o no transitada. Por fortuna, era demasiado temprano para que abrieran los comercios. Estaban en la calle del hostal donde habían hablado con Gesher.

- Ala, total... Como no nos buscan ni nada... – recriminó Zul en voz baja, mientras ascendía por la escalerilla después de Koru.

- ¡No¡Maldita sea!

La voz de Jason sobresaltó a los dos hermanos, que habían sido los primeros en subir detrás de él. Todos salieron de la alcantarilla y miraron con igual desconcierto hacia el lugar donde había estado el edificio destartalado. No solo no quedaba nada, sino que además, parecía que hacía años que aquel solar estaba deshabitado. 


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24 **

(Sabel)

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Jason decía bastante desanimado, negándose a creer lo sucedido- ¡Se veía tan pequeña y frágil...!  
-Yo también me veo así y ya viste que las cosas no son como aparentan. Lo superarás.

Todos se giraron hacia Lidda, quien estaba sentada contra el tronco de un árbol limpiando los estiletes de plata que había obtenido de la asesina. Después de salir de las alcantarillas y con Jason al borde de un colapso nervioso, el grupo decidió hacer una parada rápida en un claro pequeño del bosque para recuperarse e intentar aclararse un poco la mente.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel?- Elia la miró molesta- ¡El chico acaba de pasar por algo traumático!  
-Lo dices como si fuera algo tan fácil- dijo Silkoth metiéndose a la conversación.  
-Sólo soy realista, y además nunca dije que fuera algo sencillo- la halfling fijó su vista en el grupo- No es agradable saber que la gente en quien depositas tu confianza te traicionará después.  
-¡Uy¡Mira nadamás quién nos viene a hablar de confianza!- Zul respondió sarcástico

Una daga arrojadiza pasó a la izquierda de la cabeza del chico híbrido, apenas rozando, y se clavó en un árbol cercano.

-Yo cuidaría más mis palabras... ¿o debería decir gruñidos? Eso si tienes el alcance para razonarlo, porque eres medio bestia- Lidda se veía bastante molesta- Aunque no lo parezca, el honor entre un gremio de ladrones unido es tan fuerte como el de un grupo de paladines.  
-¿Cómo... me dijiste?- El rostro de Zul se había tornado completamente pálido  
-Poniéndolo en palabras más simples- dijo Lidda levantándose- lo que intento decirte y al parecer no captaste por obvias razones es que tu cerebro no trabaja tan bien como debería.  
-¡AHORA SI TE LAS VAS A VER CONMIGO!

Por alguna razón que al principio no comprendieron Zul se lanzó furioso contra la halfling, quien apenas si reaccionó y se quitó antes de recibir un bastonazo de lleno. Si el grito que había dado antes sonó como un gruñido ahora él parecía emitir ese sonido inconscientemente, como los cánidos cuando se enojan.

Lidda alcanzó a arrojar los estiletes a un lado antes de que Zul literalmente se le echara encima y la derribara, para no lastimarlo. El chico lobo la aprisionó contra el suelo, poniendo las rodillas sobre su pecho y al estar a punto de soltarle un golpe tremendo en la cara, la halfling le mordió una mano haciendo que la liberara.  
Cuando Zul se echó hacia atrás, Lidda aprovechó para arrojarse a sus hombros y brincarlo... pero cuando iba a tomar impulso una de sus botas se atoró con la capucha y al caer la jaló hacia atrás, descubriendo el rostro del chico.

En ese momento fue como si el tiempo transcurriera en cámara lenta: Zul se detuvo de golpe al sentir el viento contra sus orejas y una expresión de horror se formó en su cara al ver al resto del grupo asombrado mientras lo miraban fijamente.

-¿Estás bien?- Torom se acercó con cautela, intentando no alterar más a su amigo.  
-¡NO TE ACERQUES!  
-No vamos a hacerte daño Zul- Tyra se había levantado- Intenta calmarte un poco.  
-¡¡¡DEJENME EN PAZ!!!

Zul salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque. Torom salió tras él, ya que Jason había reparado en que Lidda no se movía: al parecer había caído mal, recibiendo el impacto en el costado izquierdo y golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Estará bien?- Silkoth se veía preocupado.  
-Sí, sólo está noqueada- Elia se levantó después de hacer una rápida evaluación a la halfling- Por suerte giró en el aire antes de caer.  
-¿Lo encontraste?- preguntó Tyra al ver que Torom venía de regreso.  
-No -el mercenario se sentó en el suelo- Pero más tarde Lidda irá a buscarlo; a fin de cuentas tuvo la culpa de que reaccionara así.  
-¡Por favor¿Cómo iba a saber ella que Zul es un semi-lobo?- Koru saltó indignado- ¡Es más, ninguno de nosotros lo sabíamos¿O me vas a decir que tú sí?  
-...  
-Es obvio que nadie lo sabía -Elia habló intentando resstablecer un poco el orden- Lo que sí es cierto es que todo fue una coincidencia algo desagradable.  
-¡Oigan, está despertando!

Todos se acercaron a Jason al escuchar su voz seguida de un quejido agudo de la halfling, quien intentaba incorporarse de golpe.

-¿Qué diablos pasó?  
-Aunque suene algo mal, no estabas tan desviada del todo respecto a Zul- respondió Pies de Fuego  
-Por Olidammara...-Lidda abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¡No lo hice intencionalmente¡Yo...!  
-Más tarde irás a buscarlo- respondió el mercenario molesto- Por el momento es mejor dejar que se calme.  
-Entretanto intentemos retomar lo que dejamos pendiente- Tyra se sentó pensativa- Sabemos que Jason estaba destinado a encontrar ese fragmento de la Pluma de Oth y que ciertamente esa chiquilla estaba tras de ella. Si no¿por qué otra cosa habría dicho la asesina que su hermana había fallado su misión?  
-Aunque me duela admitirlo, creo que tienes razón- Jason regresó a su lugar apesadumbrado- Aunque hay algo que no acabo de comprender del todo.  
-¿Y eso es?- dijo Torom incorporándose a la plática.  
-La forma en como se veía el templo... lucía excatamente igual a un sito que visité en mi infancia justo antes de...- el chico tragó saliva, intentando aliviar el nudo que sentía en la garganta- que mis padres se fueran.  
-¿Sería algún efecto del fragmento de la Pluma?- Silkoth miraba intrigado.  
-No lo creo- respondió la hechicera  
-Exacto, principalmente porque dudo mucho que sus recuerdos se relacionaran con la orden de asesinas- la shinobi dijo firme- Debe de haber algo más.  
-Tal vez fue una trampa- Lidda se integró al círculo con una pequeña botella en la mano  
-Creo que eso es bastante obvio.  
-No me refiero a esa clase de trampas- dijo la halfling al terminar de beber el contenido del vial- Estoy casi segura de que fue alguna cosa mágica.  
-Ahora que lo mencionas, es algo probable- la hechicera volvió su vista hacia ella- Me pareció sentir algo extraño en ese lugar.  
-Cuando recogí los estiletes encontré esto entre la túnica y las cenizas- Lidda tendió un saquillo hacia Elia- Si lo abres verás polvo de rubíes y algunos cabellos del chico, lo cual es bastante útil cuando se trata de crear ilusiones en un ambiente muy grande. En fin, ahora regreso.

Aguijón de Araña se levantó más repuesta y se metió entre los arbustos buscando el rastro de Zul. No le fue difícil encontrarlo, y pasados unos minutos lo encontró sentado contra el tronco de un árbol, su cabeza y manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.  
El chico se levantó sobresaltado al escuchar el movimiento de las hojas, y al ver que era ella inmediatamente su expresión se tornó dura.

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora, eh¿Piensas ponerme más en ridículo de lo que ya hiciste?  
-Vine por tí y a ofrecerte disculpas- Lidda se acercó y se sentó junto a él- ¿Además cómo iba a saber yo de tu situación tan peculiar?  
-...  
-Mira, no me interesa en lo absoluto juzgarte por ser lo que eres. ¿Tú crees que mi caso es muy diferente, siendo que en esta región casi no hay de mi gente y que además en muchos sitios se nos ve mal?  
-Tú no has vivido bajo el hecho de oír pestes de tí y que te llamen semi-algo.  
-No, pero pasé meses enteros encerrada por el simple hecho de ser halfling, y eso fue mucho antes de aprender el oficio- Lidda se levantó- Contrario a lo que piensas, no somos tan diferentes del todo. ¿Vienes conmigo o vas a quedarte aquí?  
-No creo que me reciban tan bien después de darse cuenta de lo que soy.  
-¿Viste alguna cara de asco, miedo, odio o repulsión antes de salir corriendo?  
-No  
-Entonces no creo que te rechacen; además Torom fue el primero en salir tras de tí. Si eso no te parece suficiente ya es cosa tuya.  
-Está bien- Zul se levantó y le dió una palmada en la espalda a la ladrona- aunque ni creas que te he perdonado todavía.  
-Si tú lo dices...- le respondío ella sonriendo para sí.

Los dos chicos escucharon gritos conforme se acercaban al campamento, y al llegar ahí encontraron al grupo atando a un elfo a uno de los árboles. Este iba vestido de negro, y sus ojos grisáceos reflejaron alivio al ver que Lidda se acercaba veloz a liberarlo.

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!?- Torom se acercó e intentó quitarla  
-¡Suéltame antes de que me colmes la paciencia chiquillo! No va a matarnos ni a robar ni nada de eso, lo conozco- los hábiles dedos de la halfling liberaron al personaje- Tiempo sin verte Darkmantle.  
-Igualmente, pequeño Aguijón de Araña- el elfo se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas

Casi de inmediato los dos ladrones comenzaron a hablar en un lenguaje extraño a los oídos de los demás, exceptuando a Silkoth y Koru quienes podían entender algo de lo que decían.

-¿Has averiguado algo de ese asunto?  
-Tuve algunos contratiempos, pero siento que estoy tras la pista adecuada.  
-Como siempre tus corazonadas son acertadas- Darkmantle sacó de su bolsa a la rata con la que Lidda se comunicaba habitualmente- La encontré no hace mucho, gracias a Krak.  
-Se ve muy herida... ¿qué le sucedió?  
-Según lo que me dijo Krak, la atacó un halcón no muy lejos de aquí. Parece que el animal intentaba defender algo ya que tenía algunas plumas manchadas de sangre.  
-¿Una presa?  
-Algo mucho más gordo- los ojos del elfo brillaron con malicia mientras sacaba una pluma negra muy peculiar.  
-¡Una pluma de angelis! Ahora entiendo- respondió ella llevándose una mano a la frente- El halcón que la atacó debió de estar con el y eso se asemeja mucho a lo que buscamos.  
-Que tu red sea lo suficientemente amplia para atraparlo, Aguijón de Araña. Debo irme -el elfo le entregó la pluma y la rata.  
-Una cosa más Darkmantle. Esos problemitas que te decía tienen que ver con las Asesinas Ciegas.  
-¡¡NO PUEDE SER¡LLEVAN INACTIVAS MAS DE DOS AÑOS!!  
-Al parecer regresaron. Corre la voz, como sabrás no es conveniente para nosotros.  
-Buena caza, Aguijón.- dijo Darkmantle antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.  
-En fin, ya que estamos todos es mejor pensar qué haremos ahora- dijo Lidda hablando ya en lenguaje común, y pensando a la vez en cómo podría seguir esa pista y a la vez mantenerse escondida entre el grupo. 


	26. Capítulo 25: Inquietudes

**Capítulo 25: Inquietudes**  
(Metal)

Un hombre alto y fornido con una espada guardada en su cinto izquierdo, caminaba con una seguridad aterradora por un amplio pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Tardó varios minutos para alcanzar una puerta blanca de doble hoja que se alzaba al final del camino entre unas paredes violetas. Dos centinelas detalladamente vestidos con sus trajes de batalla, que custodiaban el lugar, le franquearon el paso retirando mecánicamente las picas que mantenían cruzadas en aspa. Y sin más continuaron rígidos como los hierros de sus armas.

El hombre no se dignó a saludar siquiera, decidido empujó la madera y entró dejando manchas de barro en el pulido suelo por el roce de sus gruesas botas.

La sala aparecía solitaria. Sin inmutarse avanzó despacio en aquel salón cuadrado que brillaba como un espectacular espejo que refulgía a la luz de dos gigantescos ventanales abiertos en el lado opuesto de la puerta. Entre el deslumbrante revestimiento, sujetos y dirigidos por las junturas de las planchas, enredaderas de varias plantas exóticas trepaban hasta la techumbre, verdeando el lugar.

En las esquinas, a manera de guardianes nocturnos, cuatro estatuas de soldados de ébano oscuro y de casi dos metros de altura, con lanzas y escudos opacaban con su presencia las demás cosas que adornaban la hermosa estancia. Los brazos articulados de los soldados, cada uno con la pierna derecha ligeramente avanzada y el agrietamento y deterioro generalizado denotaban que eran piezas de gran antigüedad.

El resto del mobiliario lo integraba una larga mesa con varios papiros extendidos, un sillón trono y tres taburetes. Habían sido dispuestos a corta distancia de los ventanales. Desde el asiento principal se disfrutaba de una relajante visión del lago Elyon.

La espléndida mesa, con los pies engastados en zuecos de oro, presentaba unas patas finamente labradas con grupos de jeroglíficos: La lengua de los dioses, representaban los signos de la vida que habitaron en la vieja Mimir. Los taburetes con patas blancas estaban rematadas por garras de felinos. Entre las finas varillas de madera dorada que fortalecían dichas patas se distinguían el símbolo de la creación y la destrucción de la tierra: Una esfera partida a la mitad por una especie de hoz que surgía del exterior. Una mitad del círculo esta pintado de color blanco níveo y otra de un sobrío color humo.

Los asientos cóncavos, se hallaban aliviados con mullidos almohadones de plumas de ganso.

El hombre se aproximó al sillón-trono. Aparecía ensamblado en un taburete con patas cruzadas y esculpidas en forma de cabezas de águilas y leones. La totalidad de la madera era un resplandeciente y lujurioso derroche de oro, marfil, pasta de vidrio, diminutas gemas y tierra barnizada de turquesa y lapislázuli. Y en lo alto del resplado delicadamente curveado, ahí se permitían leer los nombres de los poderosos y siete grandes dioses creadores, cultivadores de la frágil Mimir: Odla, Lathia, Sibel, Reivaj, Elia, Horth e Ikah.

Un ser que vestía una larga capa negra, se cubría el rostro y que andaba descalzo irrumpió abruptamente el lugar. Su presencia fue detectada por el visitante sin ningún problema.

- Ya te estabas tardando - Susurró el hombre que mantenía su vista entre el nombre del dios del Valor y en el de la Dualidad.

El recién llegado levantó el brazo derecho con desgana y con la cabeza cubierta gacha sobre el pavimiento fue a sentarse en el trono. Sin mirar tan siquiera a Calik Ugishi, dejó escuchar su voz atona que entraron con fuerza por los oídos del shinobi:

- Dejaste escapar a esos niñatos

El ninja enrojeció por un momento. Atusó con sequedad los cabellos rubios que le caían sobre la frente y resoplando como una ballena le maldijo entre dientes:

- No seas estúpidamente ingenuo, sabes bien que aún no era tiempo –

- Desperdiciaste una valiosa oportunidad de encontrarte de una vez y cara a cara con ese "talismán", Ugishi

- Eh, tranquilo- masculló Calik ya relajándose después de aspirar unos minutos el aire perfumado a jerez que embriagaba el lugar - No hay prisa. La verdad tú fallaste, aunque me alegro porque estuviste a punto de echar a perder todo por tu engorrosa reputación. En sí fue divertido ver la tetra que armaste¿No lo disfrutaste?

- Odio tu patética despreocupación – Bramó el encapuchado - Me hiciste utilizar la fuerza de los soldados de Keel para nada

- ¡Ah¿Qué eran soldados de verdad? Creí que era una de tus fabulosas ilusiones

- ¿Sabes que es lo que diría su alteza real el gran Aghamen si se llega a enterar de que se movilizaron tropas keelianas para arrestar a ocho patéticos chiquillos que jugueteaban inocentemente por este pueblucho?

- Aghamen lo sabe todo, así lo dispuso: Una risible comedia del cual sólo nos daría la visión de cómo andan las cosas

- ¿Y?-

El shinobi se quedó callado por unos breves segundos antes de responder.

- Aún esta débil para tales expectativas…- Suspiró cerrando sus ojos azules - No me queda más remedio que provocarle de todas maneras

- Los demás que iban con esa persona - Intervinó el otro sujeto - También han resultado demasiado interesantes…

- Dices que son interesantes pero¿Porqué demonios no destrozaste a ese solapador de la tal hechicera asesina esa que enfrentaste hace ya días?- Balbuceó el ninja rodeando la mesa para después permanecer de pie al lado de su interlocutor – Medea creo recordar que se llamaba la ciega esa…

- Eso no te interesa

- ¡Uy! - rió – Entonces también andabas diviertiéndote en grande – Después se puso serio -Tanto que dejaste que ese guiñapo se quedara con el fragmento de Oth…

- Puede ser…- El que estaba sentado en el trono lanzó una risa extasiada - Bueno, bueno, siendo que ha sido interesante este experimento tuyo, deberías ponerte a investigar algo sobre esa bola de palurdos inmediatemente

- En esas ando. He convocado a ciertos seres para que indaguen – Ambos rieron. En eso el shinobi volteó hacia el techo – Y uno de ellos acaba de llegar-

El escenario cambió de repente, del cuerpo del shinobi salió una multitud de luces lilas que se esparcieron por toda la sala. Las paredes y los pisos de plata, los ventanales y todo el mobiliario desaparecieron. En su lugar se presentó la imagen de un círculo de agua verduzca, en cuyo centro yacía un tronco con espinas saliendo del mismo. Alrededor le circundaba tierra negruzca y de carácter bruto. Un olor acre, similar a la muerte asfixiaba aquel diminuto limbo sepultando el delicioso aroma a licor de antaño. La oscuridad reinó, sólo unas luces provenientes de la imagen del encapuchado que estaba antes sentado en el trono daba una tenua luz y visibilidad.

Un chasquido se escuchó arriba de las cabezas de los dos sujetos.

- Tantos días sin verte, gran Chrysos- Abrió la boca el ninja saludando la sombra de alguien que se separó de la oscuridad que ahora recorría el recinto.

- Calik Ugishi, líder del clan de los ninjas de la niebla - Él que le respondía se encontraba levitando en el aire - ¿Para que me has llamado?

- Primero respóndeme tú¿Qué dice el cañón que vigila las arenas doradas del desierto bendito de Halom?

- Te conozco, Ugishi, no te interesa para nada saber que pasa en el noreste -Dijo incrédulo y curioso. Vio que el ninja tenía la ropa llena de sangre: - ¿A cuántos has descuartizado hoy?

El ninja sonrió con esa mirada asesina.

- Calma, para destrozar a alguien no se necesita siempre de la fuerza bruta- Dijo después sin rodeos y apuntilló:- Al grano, requiero…es decir…- Corrigió al mirar al otro encapuchado que se hallaba a sus espaldas completamente de pie y quien le hizo una señal con sus manos huesudas -… Requerimos cierta información

- Mmmmm-

La figura posó sus enormes y finas garras puntiagudas sobre las ramas del voluminoso tronco cubiertas de espinas sin temor a lastimarse.

- Se supone que tú eres el encargado de recolectar los secretos más recónditos del seno de Mimir

- Eso hago - el shinobi se sentó apacible a las orillas del espejo. Sacó una shuriken de entre sus dedos y a manera de juego comenzaba a picar la tierra con la estrella.

- ¿De qué o quién quieren saber? - preguntó ahora mirando al otro hombre o mujer. Chrysos era un híbrido poderoso. No se podían apreciar bien sus formas por que el manto negro del lugar lo impedía.

El shinobi dejó de picotear el suelo, adelántandose a que el otro encapuchado respondiera.

- Es de un niño de constitución escuálida, un tal Torom Derdim

- ¿Derdim?

- Veo que te suena

- Creo que es un chico mercenario de profesión, de gran prestigio a pesar de su corta edad -

- ¿Mercenario¡anda ya! – Se burló incrédulo Calik – No parece más que un simple mocoso debilucho, bueno eso me han dicho y algo si he visto…

- El mercenario a quién se le solicitó de sus servicios – Intervinó ahora el de la voz dual - Omino…le tiene manía, por algo será

- Eso suena estúpido

- ¿Habláis del cazarrecompensas de nombre Omino?- Cortó el híbrido con asco – Ese maldito que busca limpiar Mimir de alguien como yo

- Me sería un honor en verle, mira que ni lo conozco- Se carcajeó el shinobi al escucharle - ¡Vaya!, no creo que ese tipo sea alguien tan importante como para que llegue a atemorizarte, Chrysos

- Porque tú no eres como yo, shinobi. Que igual yo trató de controlar que los de tu especie no se multipliquen, por eso viajo tanto por los azules cielos

El encapuchado con la voz dual rió al mencionar la clase de diversión que tenía el híbrido de mirada dorada.

- Ajá, tú extraña afición de aniquilar y devorar humanos

- Sólo han existido dos humanos a quienes no he podido arrancarles los ojos y chuparle esas jugosas vísceras - comentó el híbrido.

- ¿Ah sí? - Calik se cruzó de brazos divertido ante tal conversación- ¿Quiénes te han dejado con esas ganas tremendas?-

- No finjas demencia, Ugishi. Bien sabes que me muero por despedazarte - Chasqueó la rojiza lengua ansioso - Aunque se me hacía más tentador y apetitoso ese otro bocado llamado…-

- Lo sé - Le interrumpió bruscamente el ninja contemplándolo ahora con expresión molesta y aventándole el shuriken que dio de lleno entre las patas del otro - Tienes una lengua muy ponzoñosa, Chrysos

Por un momento se quedaron observando curiosamente uno al otro. El híbrido degolló el silencio.

- ¿Le has encontrado? –

-Siempre ha sabido dónde está- Contestó el encapuchado en lugar del shinobi ante la lujuriosa curiosidad de Chrysos.

- ¡Magnífico!- Lanzó un grito lleno de éxtasis. Volteó a ver a Calik casi con los ojos en blanco por la emoción - Dime ¿dónde está?, quiero deleitarme con ese delicioso y pequeño manjar…

No acabó de decir de lo bien y lo grande que se la pasaría con suculento delicatessen porque sintió la presión en su frente de una punta saliente de una hoja azulada. El ninja había saltado desde su lugar y estaba parado delante de él, posado en una sola pierna igualmente sobre las espinas.

- Cierra el pico - Calik empuñaba su Aquila amenazando el cerebro del susodicho. En tono de advertencia le amenazó: - No intentes siquiera en acercártele si no quieres que te extraiga ese pedazo de masa viscosa que ni siquiera te ayuda a pensar.

- No te prometo nada - El híbrido lanzó una gutural carcajada ante la insolencia del shinobi y se defendió como pudo - Mi instinto animal me obliga a hacer las cosas sin pensar

- Anda ya lo sé -

- Si tú deseas lo mismo…- Musitó con tono de provocación -Quieres que esa persona muera….

- Aún no es tiempo. Así que abstente de pensarlo tan siquiera -

- Soberbia, mi pecado favorito- Bramó malicioso el encapuchado ante las palabras del líder ninja.

El shinobi guardó su katana y se echó a un lado la tela que le cubría gran parte de la cara. Su rostro blanco bronceado se presentó acompañado por esos ojos azules con fondo rojizo. Una nariz recta y los labios gruesos le hacían juego a su aspecto confiado.

- ¿Qué hay de Derdim entonces? - inquirió Calik después de tomar aliento y echándose para atrás – Sólo sé su nombre porque me han llegado ciertos rumores como te he dicho y de vista le conozco solamente…-

- ¿Porqué te interesa tanto ese mercenario? - Chrysos viéndose liberado de la presión del arma se acurrucó en su propio cuerpo que emitía un leve resplandor de oro viejo - ¿Quieres elevar esas estúpidas cosas tuyas que llamas chakras, cierto? Creí que sólo querías las de...tú sabes -

- Las quiero. Y del asunto del mercenario ese, pronto lo sabrás -

- De acuerdo. Buscaré información entre mis hermanos. Puedes irme a ver ya sabes donde en tres días -

- Tshhh, demasiado tiempo - el ninja torció el gesto. Tres días se le hacían una eternidad. Él estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería cuanto antes.

- Pero valdrá la pena, obtendrán todo lo que quieran saber -

Calik murmuró aparentemente resignado, aunque no lo estaba totalmente en el fondo:

- Está bien, no me queda otra… Aprovechando ya que estás aquí, también quiero que busques algo de todos los demás que están formando a ese dichoso grupillo -

- De cada uno - Enfatizó el encapuchado.

- Vaya, casi no piden nada…pero para eso necesito algo a cambio- el híbrido hablaba con cierto deseo de algo y mirándo primero a Calik para detenerse sobre la silueta del otro misterioso sujeto comentó: - Tú sabes -

- El toma y daca - El hombre o mujer fastidiado inquirió algo aunque ya sabía la respuesta -¿Qué quieres?-

- Comida…carne fresca –

Calik se rascó la cabeza incrédulo.

- ¿Y los que te habíamos traído la última vez, esos niños de Keel? –

- Me los he acabado -

- No te duran ni un pijo. Esa maldita gula ojalá te maté algún día… ¡Mierda!, esta bien que te traigan más – El shinobi se bajó de las duras ramas y comenzó a caminar por el agua sin hundirse, usando su inigualable hijutsu.

- Hey, Ugishi, cuando cumplas con tus propósitos…- Le llamó el híbrido antes de que se alejará para recordarle un pendiente que yacía entre ellos desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Calik, altivo no se giró para verle, no necesitaba hacerlo.

- Si ya sé, te daré la satisfacción de pelear a muerte –

- Contigo, con los tuyos… -

- Hecho, veremos si lo logras -susurró con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios- Híbridos…hasta los más fuertes están locos de atar -

Chrysos, alcanzó a escuchar la afirmación del shinobi que había dicho para sí.

- ¿Qué acaso odias a los híbridos, Ugishi?- Carraspeó - ¿Es qué tu alma esta tan contaminada por tener ese sentir? -

- Nunca he odiado a nadie, Chrysos, ni siquiera a ti-

- ¿A no?-

- No -

- ¡Por Hel, la gran diosa de la muerte!, no me digas que ahora eres un hombre de alma pura - Bramó triunfante como si hubiese ocurrido un milagro.

Calik movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

- Chrysos, Chrysos, no lo entenderías porque sólo tú vives para imponer una ley salvaje que rige a los de tu clase, aunque admito que los humanos también tenemos ese instinto de revancha con quién nos hace daño –

- Dime¿Ni siquiera la odias¿A esa quién salvaste y deseas con todas tus fuerzas desaparecer?-

- Recuerda que no me une ningún lazo de sangre ni nada a ella, y aunque así fuese, debe morir después de que todo termine. No la odio, pero sólo quiero que sucumba ante el filo de mi katana, que dé su último suspiro cuando mis manos le resquebrajen el cuello –

- Si no la odias¿porqué tanto énfasis en querer darle muerte?

El líder de los ninjas no respondió a la cuestión del otro encapuchado.

"Debe pagar por su estúpida traición"

El híbrido cansado se incorporó y clavó sus garras sobre las espinas, asiendo con fuerza el tronco que ocupaba.

- Esa niña debe ser un ente lleno de profundas emociones que oculta en la sombra de su alma. Si tan sólo llega a experimentar tan sólo un poco de "un cierto sentimiento" y si con quién lo llegué a sentir es mutuo y fuerte, Ugishi…será tu fin…

- Antes de que eso ocurra, entonces le haré sentir rencor hacia mi y yo haré con ella lo mismo, sólo así evitaré que mis planes…"nuestros planes" se vengan abajo. Aunque dudo que lo haga, por su condición tirana y asquerosa siempre estará sola. Los vientos están a favor de mi lado caótico -

- Shinobi, no olvides que hasta el más tirano, ama a su manera - dijo el encapuchado mientras que el híbrido desaparecía en dirección al cielo dejando caer una pluma brillante sobre el hombro del pensativo rubio.

El paisaje en un dos por tres volvió a regresar a ser esa lujosa y extravagante sala.

"Si, por supuesto. Y eso puede salvarte o matarte, a ti…y no me conviene que te ocurra lo primero, Onee-san…"

- Entonces sigamos con lo nuestro. No podemos permitir fallar ya desde el principio.- Remató el de la voz dual – Mientras tanto, que nuestros alíados persigan sin piedad a esos chiquillos en esa búsqueda que apenas ha comenzado-

- No dejes que se apoderen de los fragmentos esos, por lo menos así de fácil -

- Descuida, Calik-Sama. Aunque tú también debes cooperar-

- Lo sé –

El rubio dio tres palmadas sonoras, al terminar de chocar las palmas de sus grandes manos varias figuras amorfas entraron por los ventanales como una exhalación y sin pérdida de tiempo se arrodillaron ante los pies de los dos personajes.

- Si es verdad lo que dijo Chrysos en primera instancia de que ese chiquillo Derdim es un "mercenario", entonces puede que me ayude a controlar a mi desconfiada hermana adoptiva, ya que es un peligro para la "sociedad" y puede serlo para él y para la gente que aprecie – Se dirigió a las sombras – Todos los mercenarios de este mundo tienen precio. No necesariamente tiene que ser oro o piedras preciosas. De ustedes depende ofrecerle a cambio en bandeja de plata lo que ese niñato esta buscando con tanta ansia. Asi que háganselo entender por las buenas o en determinado caso…por las malas -

Las siluetas se inclinaron con sumisión. Sólo desaparecieron cuando el líder ninja emitió una última orden en ese ajetreado día:

- ¡Id pues! -

- Aún no entiendo – Comentó con dejo de duda el encapuchado después de ver que las siluetas se fusionaban con las paredes espejeantes – Tengo la misma duda que el híbrido alado ese¿Qué rayos quieres del tal Torom Derdim? Has dictado una orden contra o a favor de él sin ni siquiera conocerle –

- Usó algo llamado Umbra de Oblivio y eso quiere decir que está en búsqueda del Alpha y el Omega de su propio hechizo…Pasado y futuro… - Susurró de repente Calik con la mirada perdida como si estuviese en trance –… A la vez poderosa y frágil inminente fuerza: oscura y luz interna…al igual que un traficante de esperanza… Miedo, Recelo, Egocentricidad …todos a la par siguen el mismo camino que recorre Tyra-chan…-

- ¿Qué demonios dices ahora?-

- Nada – Corrigió el shinobi al adoptar de nuevo esa postura de antaño que le caracterizaba -¿ Y tú que harás? -

El hombre o mujer le lanzó una mirada que el ninja supo captar como venenosa a pesar de no ver más allá de la capucha que le cubría el rostro desconocido.

- Llamaré también de nueva cuenta a ese cazarrecompensas que se muere por beber más poder y tal vez otras razas quieran cooperar voluntariamente…

Calik se alejó no sin antes darle un largo trago a una copa de vino espeso que se hallaba en la mesa de fina madera.

- Elfos, angelis, ciclopes, delphins, minotauros, ababols… Llama a los que se te vengan en gana hasta los muertos si quieres. En cuanto al Omino ese, quiero verle por si acaso ese mocoso Derdim no coopera y resulté ser un estorbo. Siendo asi que ese famoso asesino haga lo que quiera, que aplaste a cualquiera. No importa que también ella sea su víctima…pero que no olvide que su vida me pertenece…sólo a mí… 


	27. Capítulo 26: Ababols, almas y confusión

**Capítulo 26: Ababols, almas y confusión**  
(Zeldas)

Aún tenían a flor de piel la experiencia tan confusa que habían tenido en el interior de las ruinas que habían conformado en un pasado el glorioso templo de Keel, erigido en favor del dios del valor: Horth. Así como la sorpresa de saber que Zul era un "ser especial" seguía el interior de cada quién llenándose de dudas, como vino al cáliz. 

Todos, en silencio y con suma precaución, siendo el híbrido de ojos grises como guía, decidieron ocultarse en una casucha destartalada y totalmente inhabitada, se encontraba muy cerca del hostal en donde habían pernoctando junto con el anciano Gesher. Por su seguridad creyeron que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Encontraron el lugar totalmente vacío y sucio. Las paredes estaban feamente adornadas por un tapiz rosa corriente. Ropa tirada como trapos viejos: sucias y hechas jirones. Los muebles habían desaparecido casi en totalidad a excepción de unas cuántas sillas, unas velas de sebo casi a punto de deshacerse y una cama sin cojines. El único habitante que si se hallaba por toda la estancia era un profundo olor a tufillo de carne cocida y arroz.

"¿Y Gesher?"

Nadie hizo mención de la ausencia del viejo sabio. Ni siquiera Tyra. Estaban demasiado pesarosos para seguir siendo víctimas de la preocupación.

Pero la falta de comida era un gran detalle que no podían dejar pasar. De común de acuerdo, el grupo decidió que ahora que compartían un mismo camino, en cierta manera, era indispensable que se dejaran a un lado ciertas desconfianzas. Era importante la cooperación de todos, no sólo a la hora de pelear.

- Todos estamos exhaustos, pero también hambrientos – Había dicho Torom mirando a cada uno de ellos - Si estamos todos juntos, independientemente de las circunstancias que sean, propongo que ahora que estamos a punto de comenzar un largo viaje debemos apoyarnos mutuamente -

- Aquí el señor habla con verdad – Dijo Jason – Y yo digo que empecemos por lo más importante: conseguir dinero y víveres –

Lidda, a pesar de que siempre veía sólo por ella, tuvo que aceptar que sus compañeros tenían razón.

- Bueno pues, hagámoslo de una vez- Volteó para mirar inquisidoramente a Sikoth y Koru, mientras acariciaba a su pequeña mascota roedora a la cual ya había curado de sus heridas - Unos cuántos robos no nos vendrían mal¿verdad muchachos? –

El hermano menor no pudo contener un gruñido. Torom frunció el ceño con desagrado.

- Yo iré con Zul a buscar un trabajo que podamos hacer mientras estemos en este sitio -

- ¡Ah!, vaya niño. No es momento para darse baños de pureza – Se burló la halfling – Es lo patético de los mercenarios, se van por el camino más pesado y complicado -

- ¿Y que hay de ellos?- Inquirió Zul señalando a Elia, Jason y Tyra.

- Es peligroso que Jason y Tyra salgan de aquí – Koru hizo gala de prudencia – Por lo menos mientras sigamos en Keel creo que no podrán ni asomar las narices. A una, lo digo con todo respeto la cazan por bruja y al otro por encubrir a una asesina¿no? Y pues Elia…-

- Yo prefiero quedarme con ellos – Dijo Elia decidida – Además así me dan tiempo para analizar la bolsa que me dio Lidda que trae cabellos de Jason y polvo de rubíes-

- ¿Pones eso como pretexto porque no quieres que se te escape Tyra?- Preguntó el híbrido cruzando de brazos con ganas de incordiar a la bella chica.

- No te interesa. Y ya dije que me quedó con ellos dos, punto -

Todos miraron con duda a la hechicera de los ojos ámbar. Por un momento esperaron que la shinobi dijera algo, pero no abrió la boca para nada. Se había limitado a tomar asiento en una de las sillas, pensativa. Y sin discutir más salieron a buscar lo que se proponían.

Sikoth, Lidda y Koru por un lado, mientras que el dúo conformado por Zul y Torom lo hacían por otro rumbo.

Era mejor no andar en grandes grupos, así como también era el no estar solos…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Torom y Zul penetraron a la avenida principal del pueblo. El mercenario consultó el sol, era demasiado temprano. Aún así ya hacía tiempo que las gentes se afanaban a sus tareas.

A uno y otro lado de la calle, bajo los pórticos, los vendedores repasaban el género, reclamando con sus gritos a los transeúntes. Cestería, tejidos, recipientes de barro y de vidrio de todas las formas y tamaños, sacos de especias, verduras, frutas, una infinidad de bellas flores, muebles, ropa y artículos de cosmética, entre otros hacían difícil el avance sobre el enlosado negro.

En uno y otro sentido, el que iba al Lago Elyon o de regreso a Keel, se cruzaban interminables reatas de burros, cargados con toda suerte de fardos. Y entre jumentos y mulas, los inevitables burreros, semidesnudos, con los palos en alto, amenazando y abriendo paso entre los desprevenidos.

- ¿Crees que vamos a encontrar un trabajo en estos lares? – Zul caminaba aburrido y con la manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Hay mucha gente y es seguro que debe haber un excelente lugar con buena fuente de ingresos, sólo debemos buscar bien -

- Hubiésemos ido con Lidda, Sikoth y Koru. Unas monedas mal habidas nos caerían como perlas -

- ¿Estás insinuando que deberíamos robar? –

- No estoy insinuando, digo que lo hagamos. Déjame recordarle a mi estómago y a tu estómago que parece que no tiene cerebro que no hemos probado bocado desde ayer. Y sin nada con que llenarlo no puedo trabajar -

- Pretextos – El ojiverde hizo una mueca entre sonrisa y desagrado.

- Es por una buena causa – El híbrido echó a andar detrás de su amigo ya que éste se había adelantado - ¿Qué no tienes hambre?, con razón estás tan flacucho -

- Claro que tengo, pero eso no justifica que debamos hurtar -

- Serás tonto. No creo que a Tyra le gusten los sacos llenos de huesos como tú -

- ¿Qué? – Torom se paró en seco mirando a Zul extrañado.

- ¿Qué de qué? -

- ¿Por qué mencionas a Tyra? –

- ¿Ves?, el hambre te agobia. Ni tú mismo te das cuenta - el chico híbrido lanzó una risita burlona – ¡Hey, mira una taberna!, un buen sitio para preguntar -

Torom olvidándose por un momento de las ironías de Zul estuvo de acuerdo que aquellas tiendas de bebidas, en las que también luego se servían comidas, constituían los más destacados "centros de información" sobre la vida de esos pueblos. Ahí lo sabían todo sobre todos y, si era necesario, lo inventaban. La cuestión era no defraudar a los posibles clientes…

Entraron al lugar. El antro, iluminado con dificultad por varias lámparas de aceite que colgaban de las vigas, se hallaba poco concurrido a esas horas tan temprana, Torom lo había predicho desde antes, pues su experiencia en su anterior trabajo le había mostrado ese mundo embriagador. Pero aún así tenían que probar suerte.

En el centro de la sala, completamente borrachos, canturreaban dos individuos. Se sujetaban, peor que bien, a sendos taburetes y a una mesa de pino, más negra que las paredes de piedra. Frente a la puerta, el típico mostrador, formado por una hilera de panzudas tinajas. Una plancha de madera, tan sebosa como el resto de las mesas, servía de tablero. Diez orificios permitían el acceso a las referidas tinajas.

En un extremo de la barra, acodado y aburrido, se hallaba un joven moreno de cabellos ondulados vestido con una sucia túnica, harapienta blanca y un mandil color hueso. Estaba hinchado como un odre de vino, sudoroso y somnoliento, esperando pacientemente que los clientes reclamaran una nueva jarra de cerveza caliente, destilada con mijo, especialidad de la casa. A su espalda. Colgados en el muro y como único adorno, aparecían dos gruesos remos de pino corriente.

Al ver a Torom y a Zul, con desgana y paso tambaleante, el tabernero se acercó y, sin preguntar, llenó un par de jarras de barro con el líquido amarillo y espumoso de uno de los recipientes.

El mercenario fue quien se interesó por algún trabajo, a ser posible que fuese por dos o tres días y cercanas al pueblo. El joven le exploró de arriba y abajo y, comprendiendo, señaló hacia los que cantaban y exclamó con voz afeminada:

- Sobre eso, mejor preguntar al dueño de este sitio…-

Dio media vuelta y regresó al extremo del mostrador.

- ¿Quién de esos dos borrachines es el dizque dueño? – Se preguntó el chico lobo poniendo cara de asco.

Poco faltó para que los dos muchachos desistieran. El estado de los individuos no parecía el mejor para facilitar ningún tipo de información.

Torom sin embargo se alejó hacia la mesa. Zul continuó junto al mostrador y por pura curiosidad, tomó una de las jarras y olfateó la supuesta cerveza. Detectó algo raro en el contenido de la misma. Repitió la inspección y al verificar el contenido, lanzó un escupitajo.

- ¡Con un demonio! -

El joven que les había servido sonrió pícaramente y le hizo un guiño de complicidad. Por supuesto, allí quedaron las jarras con la especialidad de la casa: cerveza de mijo y orina…

- ¡Hey, compañero! -

Los borrachos al descubrir al ojiverde, interrumpieron la monótona e insufrible cantinela, ofreciendo las jarras e invitándole a que se uniera al coro.

Uno de ellos al incorporarse, osciló y fue a derrumbarse entre los brazos de Torom. Zul acudió en su auxilio y, como pudieron lo sentaron de nuevo, dejando que durmiera la mona sobre la mesa.

El otro tipo era calvo con un parche en el ojo derecho. Tenía una larga barba teñida de rojo sangre, de baja estatura y el semblante enjuto y amarillo verdoso no estaba tan ebrio como parecía pero se levantó a duras penas.

- Disculpe – Lo detuvo el mercenario antes que se alejará - ¿Usted es el dueño? -

- Así es, joven – Contestó el barbudo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Tenía los ojos como pozos y rojos por los efectos del alcohol – Soy Van de Grumer -

- ¡Uf como huele! – Zul haciendo gala de su falta de educación se tapó la nariz al sentir el aliento etílico del hombre.

- ¿En qué puedo servirles?- Preguntó el barbón haciendo caso omiso al poco cortés comentario.

Por segunda vez el ojiverde le expuso la necesidad que tenían tanto su amigo como él de ganarse unas monedas honradamente.

- En este pueblo lo único que hace falta es trabajo y claro está, hombres valientes: mercenarios o cazarrecompensas, claro está. Si no son nada de eso no tiene caso que se molesten en buscar empleo, pues no hay nada más. A menos que sean burdos bandidos, esas malditas lacras de quinta están a punto de dejarme en la quiebra por tanto atraco a mi próspero negocio… -

- No somos ladrones, señor – Le afirmó Torom - ¿Por qué dice que en esta villa hacen falta mercenarios o cazarrecompensas? -

- Uh, veo que sois forasteros, por lo tanto no estáis enterados de los culebrones donde andamos metidos los oriundos de Keel y Elyon – Van tomó la jarra y le dio un profundo y largo trago – Os contaré -

El dueño del bar regresó a su asiento, mientras los dos amigos le imitaban. Después con paciencia tuvieron que esperar a que el hombre terminara sus reservas de bebida y encendiera su pipa.

- En este tranquilo pueblo en donde como podéis comprobar, la totalidad de sus pobladores se dedican de lleno a la actividad comercial, de cualquier índole, pero en fin de cuentas con el objetivo de vender y comprar ya sea desde la más hermosa flor hasta la más deliciosa cerveza caliente o fríamente bañada con las refrescantes nieves de la montaña de Oth – Dijo enseñando el fondo de su tarro ya vacío - Aquí es donde recae el peso total del comercio que rige todo Mimir. Somos el corazón o más bien "el bolsillo" del reino, los que mantenemos a duras penas la mesa de banquetes del rey Aghamen. Y el tener tal privilegio también nos hacemos merecedores de tan grande desgracia -

- Al grano, viejo – Le apuró Zul impaciente. Odiaba ese tipo de charlas.

- Hace ya varios días que en nuestro pueblo se han venido dando una serie de desapariciones. No se tratan de mujeres, ancianos, niños u objetos, sino extrañamente hombres de gran constitución física o chavales de grandes poderes mágicos o de invocación. Aquí la fuerza bruta masculina es necesaria para mantener activa la pesca, el arado y mantenimiento del campo, el transporte de mercancía y por supuesto la seguridad. Los magos o invocadores tienen la función de sacarnos con sus habilidades de una sequía, una peste o para orar a los dioses para que no nos abandonen cuando se nos vienen tiempos difíciles –

- ¿Cómo que desapariciones? - Preguntó ahora Torom – Eso suena muy…-

- ¿Extraño, no es verdad? – El barbudo sonrió a los dos chicos dejando ver unas encías totalmente ulceradas y uno dos dientes podridos – Habéis puesto el dedo en la llaga del asunto. Pues bien, mis estimados amigos, pues en los últimos días junto con esto que les cuento, también se ha esparcido un rumor, que parece ser, va relacionado con que tantos hombres se hallen extraviados. Se dice que una temible bestia ha sido vista en la gruta de ese risco – Señaló el tuerto a través de la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas haciendo que los dos jóvenes voltearan sus cabezas para mirar a dónde les decía – Muchos de mis familiares y conocidos míos le han visto merodear en ese sitio. No le he visto pero por todo lo que se dice estoy casi convencido que ese monstruo es el causante que muchos de los hombres fuertes hayan desaparecido. No sé por que pero soy capaz de asegurar que todos están muertos. Y es por eso jóvenes que aquí se están solicitando mercenarios que estén dispuestos a ir a matar a tan temible monstruo…-

El hombre se detuvo y saco una bolsa de arpillera. Le desató el nudo de cuero y la vacío el contenido sobre la mesa. Eran cincuenta monedas de plata pura, dinero suficiente para el comienzo del viaje de Torom, Zul y sus compañeros.

- ¿Conocen quiénes son lo suficiente valerosos para aceptar este jugoso trabajo? -

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Jason ¿qué haces? –

La espada oxidada del joven "Pies de Fuego", o mejor dicho el fragmento de Oth de repente comenzó a vibrar, así sin pena ni gloria.

Jason estuvo a punto de echarse una breve siesta cuando sintió que un calor sofocante y abrasante comenzó a escapar de la punta de la hoja metálica. También había pillado de sorpresa a Elia que intentaba analizar el contenido del saco de cuero y a Tyra que aún con los ojos verdes cerrados sintió en su corazón el poder del fuego.

- Yo no he hecho nada -

Ese mismo fulgor dorado que había aparecido cuando se enfrentó a la falsa Medea, cubrió el cuerpo del arma. Jason sentía que una fuerza magnética atraía la espada desde el exterior de la casa.

- Nada. Se esta moviendo por si misma- Respondió "Pies de Fuego". Tenía la garganta seca.

- Un momento - Intervino Tyra sin dejar de observar como la espada chisporroteaba – Eso puede ser una señal…- - ¿Será el siguiente fragmento de la pluma de la que nos habló ese sabio Gesher? – Elia interrumpió con la misma idea que había germinado en el interior de la ojiverde. - No estoy segura. Pero no es normal que se mueva por si sola – Contestó la ninja saltando de la silla y dirigiéndose a la salida decidida – Supongo que Jason no tiene experiencia alguna en manejar magia de ninguna índole – - No, no puedo - - Salgamos a investigar pues. Quiero averiguar también sobre el paradero de Gesher- - Deberíamos esperar a que regresen los demás – Intervino despectivamente Elia sacando su báculo e interponiéndose entre la puerta y la pelirroja. Ella también tenía ganas de encontrar esa energía desconocida aunque no lo demostraba – Además por lo que he escuchado mucha gente anda detrás de sus cabezas, sobretodo de ti shinobi, te creía más inteligente. Esa cabellera y esa mascarilla de plata te delatan. - Tyra se quedó analizando lo que había proferido la maga. A regañadientes supo que hablaba con razón. Hizo regresar sus pasos y sin dejar de mirar a Elia se tejió el pelo atándoselo a la altura de la nuca. Después con cierto recelo se quitó el rostro metálico y se la tendió a la joven frunciendo sus cejas con fastidio. - ¿Así está bien? - "Tiene la cara de una cría indefensa" pensaron sus acompañantes. Pronto las dos chicas y el aspirante a caballero dejaban atrás su escondite. La verdad la ninja no pudo escoger mejor disfraz que la naturaleza de su cara. Jasón se había limitado en ocultar su identidad con el auxilio de una toga negra y un sombrero de paja de ala ancha. - ¿Por cuál camino, Jason? – Le cuestionó la maga al joven aprendiz cuando ya caminaban por una calle llena de mercancías. - Espera, deja ver- Sacó discretamente su sable y la alzó tratando de captar algún indicio para saber de donde provenía esa magnética fuerza – Estoy seguro que es por aquí cerca - - Tómatelo con calma – Susurró Tyra igual con la mirada felina sobrepuesta entre tantas personas, cosas y animales. De repente un sujeto excesivamente alto y que portaba una capa negra y una especie de espada curveada con la efigie de un águila en el mango tropezó con la joven mujer. Sin excusarse pasó de largo, perdiéndose entre la multitud de vendedores y compradores, no sin antes escrutarla con sus ojos azules. El corazón de la shinobi dio un fuerte vuelco. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. "Pero si es…" - ¿Todavía nada, Jason? – Volvió a preguntar Elia un poco impaciente, fijando su atención hacia el este. - Ya voy, ya voy – Le contestó el muchacho un tanto desesperado por las preguntas de la Greniana. Volteo para pedirle paciencia cuando al verla solo a ella se detuvo para preguntar – Ya estoy… Oye¿Dónde está Tyra? - ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ "Es Calik" Pensó Tyra en cierta forma un poco exaltada y algo emocionada aunque trataba de controlar sus emociones. Seguía con todas sus energías a ese hombre que a momentos parecía que se fusionaba con los canastos de pan, las cubas de nieve y los caballos que trotaban y que estuvieron casi a punto de arrollarla más de una vez. Pero siendo joven y ágil no tuvo problema en escaparse de las patas de los equinos. No supo cuánto tiempo y que extensión de camino había recorrido. Cuando observó a su alrededor se encontraba en la entrada de una gran gruta, negra y oscura como boca de lobo, totalmente pérdida en lo que parecía ser un enano peñasco. "Igual cuando me encontraba en el Lugar Maldito…buscando a Calik entre aquel puñado de pobres mamzer…" 

Alzó su brazo y encendió con sus dedos una bola de fuego como si fuesen pequeños palos de antorchas. Entró a paso lento y seguro. Sentía que un clamor le llamaba desde adentro de la cueva, una súplica que le pedía por sobre todas las cosas su ayuda…

"¿Calik está en problemas?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Tal vez Tyra no se sentía ya a gusto y decidió separarse del grupo – Comentó Jason después de escuchar como Elia rezongaba desesperada. Buscaba a la shinobi hasta por debajo de las carretas. Seguía oculto debajo del sombrero de paja que había tomado del hostal. Quería pasar inadvertido.

- Más le vale que no sea así - Bufó Elia con la capa cerrada. Le había irritado en primera instancia lo que había ocurrido, pero pensándolo mejor sabía que las cosas que estaban sucediendo no eran fruto de la casualidad.

Buscaba a distancia con sus sentidos entre aquel espacio lleno de distintas energías el aura de la pelirroja. No le gustaba para nada el haberla perdido de vista.

Sin ella no podría dar con las aves de oro.

Pronto encontró dos presencias peculiares pintadas de una variada gama de colores amarillas e índigos, símbolos inequívocos que indicaban imprudencia, preocupación y a la vez decisión, aparte de otras emociones. Supo a quienes pertenecían.

- Koru y Sikoth se acercan. Pronto nos los encontraremos - Dijo segura y luego sintió a alguien de personalidad más confiada – También Lidda -

Siguió buscando las presencias del chico escuálido y del híbrido.

- Torom y ese semi-humano están cerca del lago, pero bien-

- ¿Por qué te refieres a Zul de esa manera?- Inquirió el aprendiz de espadachín con el rostro turbado. No le había gustado el modo de expresarse de Elia – Él no tiene la culpa de ser un híbrido -

- Eso a ti no te viene ni te va - Cortó la hechicera con desagrado – Yo tampoco he pecado para venir a toparme con mestizos de esa índole. Además uno de los de su especie me arrebató a mi padre -

"¿Y la shinobi?"

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que esto nos lo dejarían a nosotros_- _

Lidda con las manos en la cintura apareció impaciente a las espaldas de ambos, tal y como lo había predicho la maga de Gren. Sin embargo hizo que Elia dejará su concentración y Jason no pudo evitar soltar un respingo.

También Sikoth y su hermano mayor se presentaron.

- ¿Dónde esta Tyra?- Preguntó Sikoth con los ojos muy abiertos mirando nervioso a todos lados buscando a la ojiverde.

- Desapareció – Contestó Elia sumamente enfadada.

- ¿Pero cómo, porqué?-

- Eso es lo más extraño. Estaba con nosotros cuando de repente mi espada…– Jason mostró discretamente su arma no sin antes de mirar con cautela para todos lados. Nadie de las personas que pasaban a su lado les prestaba ninguna atención –… comenzó a vibrar. Decidimos salir al pueblo a investigar que causaba tal perturbación y bueno…-

- Debe ser el siguiente fragmento de la pluma de Oth – Se le adelantó inteligentemente Lidda olvidándose del asunto de la shinobi. La halfling se rascaba la barbilla, manía que tenía cuando pensaba.

- Si, eso pensamos, que era una señal y por ello salimos. Estoy segura que la shinobi se aprovecho de eso para escaparse – Seguía diciendo la maga de ojos ámbar que se mordía los labios.

- Tyra no puedo haber hecho semejante disparate – Comentó Sikoth un poco molesto - ¿Escaparse de qué? -

- No seas ingenuo, bien sabes la razón -

¿No te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez fue en busca de Gesher?, es lógico que esta preocupada por él -

- Dejad de discutir – Intervino Lidda – Por el momento creo que de menester anteponer asuntos más importantes, la pluma por ejemplo -

- Pero Ty…-

- Mira Sikoth, esa shinobi ya no es una pequeña niña de cinco años. Ya está bastante grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones. Además como mencionan Jason y Elia, los tres salieron por la misma razón. Si esa espada tiene el poder de llevarnos hacia el sitio donde de encuentra el siguiente fragmento eso quiere decir que tal vez Tyra ande cerca de ahí, igualmente con el mismo propósito de hallarlo-

- Hermano, debes admitir que Lidda tiene razón en ese punto – Dijo Koru animando a Sikoth – Por lo menos la mayoría de nosotros se propuso encontrar esa pluma y entre ellos esta Tyra -

- Dale pues – La halfling comenzó a impacientarse y dar con su pie golpecitos en el suelo – Tú, Jason¿A qué lugar señala tu espada para que vayamos pues? -

- Hum – Jason sacó el sable de su funda un poco dudoso – Siento que me atrae hacia allá – Hizo una señal con la misma punta de su arma. Todos se viraron a donde el joven decía. Al este se podía contemplar al que toda la gente de Mimir le apodaban el "Altísimo": el Lago Elyon.

- Proviene de ese lago, puedo sentirlo – Aseguró Elia jalando de las ropas a Jason y con prisas apremió a sus demás compañeros: – Vamos -

- Es muy persistente…- Murmuró Koru mientras dejaba caer sus brazos en un gesto de maravilla. La determinación de la hechicera le sorprendía.

- Andando – Lidda echó andar detrás del joven ladrón con el rostro grave.

Por otro lado, en último lugar Sikoth con paso vacilante se mostraba sumamente preocupado. Si por él fuera hubiera salido en búsqueda de la muchacha.

"Tyra¿Dónde estás?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ - Es aquí - Torom y Zul, acompañados por el tuerto Van quién se había prestado a guiarlos hasta la entrada de la cueva de la cual les había hablado. 

Van quiso entrar acompañarlos hasta el fondo de la gruta. Pero el mercenario y el chico-lobo se separaron de su lado a grandes zancadas.

- Le ruego que nos permita estar a solas – Torom acertó a pedirle como si de un favor se tratase – Echaremos un vistazo dentro del foso. Si es cierto lo que nos ha contado, lo más seguro que encontramos algo, por su bien es mejor que usted regrese al pueblo -

El dueño de la taberna, sin entender pero sabiendo que el mercenario hablaba con razón y confiando en ella decidió tomar de buena manera el consejo.

- Id con cuidado, jóvenes – Se dio vuelta y sin rechistar comenzó a descender del risco.

Torom espero unos cinco minutos, ya seguro de que el barbudo se había ido, comenzó a internarse en la boca de la gruta no sin antes tentar con su mano derecha el mango de su reluciente espada de oro. Zul le siguió pero después de dar unos diez pasos se detuvo.

- Torom, mejor yo te espero aquí afuera-

- ¿Qué dices? – El mercenario hizo una mueca de incredulidad - Anda terminemos con esto rápido, no seas cobarde. Además ya nos han pagado por adelantado -

- ¡No soy ningún cobarde!-

Profundamente molesto, el mestizo venciendo su inicial temor, aunque con los cabellos de punta, fue el primero que penetró la gruta. Poco a poco al irse internando, su desarrollado sexto sentido le decía que no había sido una buena decisión.

De pronto se quedó muy quieto. Trataba de captar algún indicio, algún sonido oculto entre el silbar común que despedía la húmeda y poco iluminada caverna.

- Escucho el correr del agua -

- ¿Dónde? -

- Debajo de nuestros pies – Contestó Zul agachándose y pegando una de sus puntiagudas orejas en el lecho de piedra – Esto no me gusta nada -

- Ha de ser un río subterráneo, eso no debe preocuparnos -

De pronto el híbrido saltó como un resorte. Un agudo escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos rasgados y que brillaban como animal nocturno le permitieron ver que una sombra se acercaba con paso firme hacía ellos desde lo más profundo de la cueva.

- Algo se está moviendo por ahí – Susurró preparando su vara de bambú alertando a su compañero - - ¿Será esa bestia? - - Puede ser, pero vale, es muy raro, huele a…- 

- ¡Salid de las sombras y muéstrate! – Le interrumpió Torom, pues a pesar de que la gruta no ofrecía las mejores condiciones para visualizar nada, alcanzó a ver que esa figura espectral se abalanzaba sobre ellos - ¡Cuidado! -

- ¡No espera! – Torom no hizo caso a la advertencia de Zul. Lanzó un feroz mandoble sobre la sombra que se había quedado totalmente inerte a su costado derecho. Una chispa brillante salió del choque. El mercenario confiado de haber lanzado una estocada perfecta y mortal encendió una esfera de luz. Tenía curiosidad de ver que clase de mítica bestia se había topado. Lo que creía que era una especie de gruesa garra era el grosor de una gran espada. Una alabarda blanca de… - ¿Tyra? – Inquirió Torom sorprendido al toparse con un par ojos verdes-grisáceos y un fino rostro blanco descubierto que se cubría con su arma del ataque de la espada de oro de que la cortará en dos. No había detectado su presencia - Pero… ¿qué…?- - Torom¿qué haces aquí?- El muchacho le lanzó una mirada con la cual le preguntaba lo mismo. - Te dije que te esperaras, si serás asno – Intervino el chico mestizo – Estaba a punto de decirte que ese aroma le pertenecía a esta shi…shi…no- sé-qué-diablos- - Shinobi –Corrigió Tyra al ver el tartamudeo de Zul mientras separaba su arma de la espada de Torom – Decidme pues¿Qué hacéis aquí?- - Nos dijeron que en esta cueva había una ser mataba a hombres con gran constitución física o de inmenso poder mágico. La persona que nos contrató nos dijo que esa cosa ha causado muchos asesinatos y una serie de estragos en los alrededores de Elyon y Keel. La gente, esta temerosa de caer en sus garras – - Y nosotros hemos venimos a darle su merecido – Zul alzó su pecho con orgullo – Es un buen trabajo, fácil, rápido y sin tener que fregarnos tanto el lomo. Nos han dado una bolsa llena de monedas por ello - - Pero al parecer este lugar ha estado deshabitado desde ya hace mucho tiempo – Dijo Torom sin guardar todavía su espada – Tyra¿tú que haces aquí? - La pelirroja no respondió inmediatamente, hizo que meditaba por unos segundos y acercándose a Torom le susurró al oído: - Caer en una trampa al igual que vosotros – La afirmación de Tyra quedó ahogada por un fuerte chirriar que venía de la boca de la gruta. Era un ruido similar que hacían las rocas cuando rodaban. La entrada había sido sellada por una persona de barba roja y tuerta. Era el dueño del bar: Van de Grumer. - Si que sois lentos – Habló con su voz de pozo dejando atónitos a los dos chicos que se preguntaba que estaba pasando - ¿Todavía no han exterminado a esa bestia? - - Aquí no hay nada – Contestaron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo. - ¿Estáis ciegos o qué? – Les preguntó a límite de la histeria. Torom creyó que se encontraba bajo el influjo de los vapores alcoholizantes de varias jarras de cerveza - ¡Miradla, está justamente detrás de ustedes!- Los dos chicos voltearon a escrutarse con la mirada totalmente confundidos. - ¡Capturadla!...- Aulló Van sacándoles de duda al señalar a Tyra acusadoramente - ¡Es el monstruo que ha exterminado a muchos leales guerreros de la élite de Elyon! – - ¿Qué está borracho todavía o qué? – El chico-lobo se rascaba la cabeza mirando primero a Van y luego a la pelirroja - Si sé que tiene pinta de bruja, pero así como de bestia pues…- - ¡Cállate, Zul! – - Cierra la boca, chiquillo - - ¡Déjense de niñerías y maten a esa mujer! – Ladró el barbudo ya sin razón. Se dirigió a Torom con voz autoritaria: - ¡Extermínala, es una orden! - El mercenario, comprendiendo que Tyra tenía razón en lo que le había dicho, no perdió el tiempo para negarse en redondo provocando que al tuerto se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas. Estaban totalmente inyectados de sangre por la ira. - ¡Les he pagado por ello más de cincuenta monedas de plata!... El deber de ustedes, ya sean mercenarios o cazarrecompensas es el que cumplan con su trabajo sin rechistar¡Obedezcan! – Torom arrancó la bolsa de arpillera del cinto de su amigo híbrido y con una mirada llena de un oleaje de orgullo y desprecio la lanzó a los pies de Van. Las monedas se esparcieron en el suelo con su típico repiquetear. - Mi espada ya no está a tu servicio- 

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa manera?- Exclamó el hombre alzando amenazadoramente sus brazos y apretando los puños.

- ¡No seas bruto, Torom!- Gimió el híbrido al ver como el dinero prácticamente "volaba" o más bien caía -¡Esas monedas nos hacen falta!-

- No pienso tomar ese dinero por hacer un trabajo ruin y sucio – Dijo el ojiverde con una seguridad que desconcertó a todos, incluso a la shinobi.

- No sabía que un mocoso como vos fuese tan egocéntrico – El hombre avanzó unos cinco pasos con una altivez desafiante. Zul notó que al sujeto le daban espasmos y la cara estaba envuelta en un desordenado baile de tics convulsivos.

- Tú no eres humano– Recitó Tyra apuntando amenazante hacia al frente con la punta de su Alpha en un intento por intimidarlo- - No, no lo es. Es un monstruo - Enunció el ojiverde dándole la razón a la chica. Comenzó a prepararse para un inminente ataque. – Nos has engañado - - Os equivocáis - Van se detuvo lanzando una corta risotada llena de ironía que de otra cosa – Por lo menos en número. No hay una sola bestia, no soy el único - Al decir estas palabras más de una veintena de figuras con cabellos largos y negros como el ébano, con camisas oscuras y larguísimas totalmente desgastadas surgieron de todas direcciones de la caverna: Del suelo, el techo y las paredes alternas. Esos tipos tenían saliendo de sus dedos, en lugar de uñas unas diminutas cuchillas curveadas y con dientes. Al unísono dejaron caer las ropas que les cubrían y revelaron su verdadera identidad. 

Era una especie de espectros alargados y con cuerpos amorfos rojizos, pero sus cuerpos expedían un leve resplandor azul malaquita.

El paisaje grisáceo lleno de rocas podía verse a través de sus formas. A su paso dejaban una cosa viscosa embarrada y un vapor caliente.

- ¿Qué demonios son esos?- Zul miraba confuso detrás de Torom.

- Ababols – Respondió Tyra - Son una especie de demonios (ni vivos no muertos) que se alimentan de la sustancia física así como las almas de guerreros fuertes o summons, así como lo mencionó Torom -

- Son entonces éstos los que se han encargado de dar muerte a los más fuertes guerreros de Keel – Intervino el ojiverde – No era sólo una mera superstición o una falsa mitología como pensé en un principio. Unas bestias verdaderas -

- ¿Porqué rayos tenían la forma de simples humanos? -

- Tienen la capacidad de tomar la forma de cualquier cosa que quieran, una figura que fuese atractiva para atraer sus presas: Un amigo, un adversario o un ser querido. Es muy parecido a la técnica que usan los camaleones para camuflarse por así decirlo – El mercenario miraba de reojo a su preguntón amigo, pero su atención estaba con los que estaban enfrente.

- De esa manera engañaban y atraían a esos guerreros hasta este lugar para succionar sus energías y sus habilidades – Completó la shinobi.

- Así es –

- Eso demuestra que las cosas no son siempre lo que aparentan- La ninja comenzó a concentrar magia de viento en su alabarda blanca para quitarse a los ababols de encima de un solo plumazo, estuvo a punto de invocar sus poderes cuando uno de ellos comenzó a levitar por encima de sus compañeros y sin esperar se abalanzó sobre ella.

A pesar de su constitución física ligeramente acuosa eran sumamente veloces.

- ¡Epa¿A dónde crees que vas? -

Zul, con sus envidiables reflejos evitó con ayuda de su larga vara de que el ababol tocará a Tyra y lo hizo retroceder. El mercenario aprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó un corte vertical seccionando el cuerpo gelatinoso que se convulsionó y cayó como lluvia sobre sus pies, después se evaporó. - ¡Qué débiles son!, si hasta parecen flanes – el chico-lobo sonrió satisfecho y se llevó la mano al vientre paseándola con burla - Ya me dio hambre – - No te confíes – Le reprimió el ojiverde. 

- Jóvenes, sois admirables- Van dio un paso adelante dejando salir una voz tan rasposa como la lija dejando atrás ese tono tan varonil de antaño - Mira que detectarnos a seres como nosotros que habitamos el abismo que separa a la vida de la muerte. Lástima que su buena racha hasta aquí llegado –

Con su típica indiferencia desafiante y sin moverse, Tyra después de escucharlo, acertó a decir después de atravesarlo con su mirada por unos momentos:

- Os compadezco. Mira que vivir en un mundo plagado de mediocridad donde no hay luz ni oscuridad absoluta. Vosotros si que tenéis ni pizca de suerte -

- ¡Maldita chiquilla!- Gritó Van como si aquello le hubiese ofendido en lo más profundo y dirigiéndose a los demás ordenó: - ¡Cortadle la cabeza!-

Todos se lanzaron al unísono sobre los tres muchachos. Torom con su fiel espada y unos ágiles movimientos circulares de su parte, cortaba el cuerpo de sus atacantes de manera experta y maestra. Tyra al igual esquivaba con gracia los peligrosos hierros. Los restos de sus enemigos caían al suelo convulsionándose y perdiendo el control sobre su si mismos. Cambiaban a ser desde un perro, un niño, una piedra y luego sucumbían mostrando su verdadera naturaleza, algo que el mercenario había asegurado desde mucho antes. Eran seres amorfos que tomaban la forma que deseaban.

Eran muy fáciles de destruir, sin embargo había docenas de ellos que aparecían por donde quier. Cuando unos caían, otros aparecían en mayor número sin ninguna explicación.

Van dejó caer sus vestiduras y mostró su desnuda carne amorfa, aprovechando que Torom y Tyra peleaban por su lado y que cuatro de su misma especie se abalanzaban encima de Zul y que él golpeaba con su bastón al mismo tiempo, en una milésimas de segundos hizo que su mano tomará la forma de una cuchilla de doble filo y con ella logró atravesar el hombro izquierdo del híbrido.

- ¡Agghhhh! -

- ¡Zul!- Gritó Torom alzando su espada furioso quitando a todo lo que obstruía su camino para llegar hasta su amigo.

Zul cayó al suelo, pero la shinobi alcanzó a detenerlo antes que se rompiera la crisma.

- Tranquilo - Tyra recorrió con su mirada la herida del chico híbrido examinando la gravedad de la misma.

- ¡Como carajos quieres que este tranquilo! –Rugió Zul con fuerza a pesar del dolor que había provocado el frío hierro que cortaba su carne - ¡Duele por si no lo sabías! -

- Si tienes las energías para gritar pues entonces no estás tan mal como pensaba -

La chica sin avisarle ni nada, le quitó la cuchilla dando un seco jalón. Sus oídos tuvieron que soportar una nueva carga de palabras pedantes que salían de la boca de Zul.

- ¡Pu…! -

Otro ababol llegó a sus espaldas dispuesto a rematar. Pero Tyra retuvo a tiempo con su mano libre las uñas metálicas, las cuales con su poder comenzó a derretirlas como si fuesen barras de mantequilla.

Torom llegó y con una esfera luminosa lo alejó de sus compañeros.

- ¿Cómo estás, Zul? -

- ¡¿Qué no viste lo que me acaban de hacer, animal?! – Chilló el chico mirando a Tyra despectivamente - ¡Esta mujer me quiere descuartizar! -

- Ya, ya, no exageres. Si te quedabas con el fierro dentro entonces si acúsame, chiquillo – Se defendió la pelirroja sin variar su expresión seria. Volteó a donde estaba Torom – Estará bien, aunque vienen más -

Otros seguían saliendo de todas partes y se acercaban a ellos, amenazadores.

Torom pensó que tendrían que buscar una manera de acabar tan siquiera con la mayoría de ellos. A sabiendas que su espada ahora era insuficiente, creyó que debía usar sus poderes mágicos. Pero si hacía uso de éstos seguramente podría causar que las paredes de la caverna en donde se hallaban se les vinieran encima dejándolos a todos sepultados sin remedio.

Tyra se dio cuenta de las dudas del mercenario. Los gemidos de Zul le hicieron atender el hombro herido que seguía sangrando. Supo que tenían que jugársela. Necesitaban salir de ahí a como diera lugar para poder curarle.

- Torom, sujeta a Zul -

La muchacha hizo aparecer a Omega. De un fuerte empujón clavó la hoja en la dura piedra caliza, enfrente del mercenario y del híbrido.

- ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! – Seguía gritando Zul como un histérico - ¡No joder, una de tus brujerías! -

- Si quieres vivir mejor guarda silencio – Le ordenó la muchacha con severidad. Después miró a Torom - Sólo sostente bien de la empuñadura de esta alabarda -

El chico escuálido le devolvió la mirada. Por un momento le pareció ver en los ojos de Tyra un leve e insignificante destello en el cual le pedía que hiciese lo que pedía sin rechistar.

- Anda -

Torom guardó su espada y rodeó a Zul (que tirititaba de miedo) por los hombros mientras que con uno de sus delgados brazos, aunque algo musculosos se abrazó de la gigante espada negra.

La shinobi satisfecha sin pensarlo más levantó su brazo y lo movió trazando tres círculos en el aire dejando caer intencionalmente un papiro de piel que sacó de su cinturón. La hoja tenía dibujado un signo.

-¡Terra yu onis!- Gritó Tyra clavando su otra alabarda, Alpha atravesando con ella la hoja de cordero y también con su mano izquierda desnuda tocó la tierra y ésta comenzó a agitarse, a temblar con fuerza. Las piedras salían disparadas como proyectiles por todos lados aplastando y devorando a gran parte de los que ahí se proponían a atacarles sin piedad.

La chica decidió usar su hijutsu sobre los elementos, sobre la tierra de Odla… Apenas Torom y Zul pudieron mantener el equilibrio.

En un parpadeo la cueva se colapsó y el suelo donde se hallaban los tres jóvenes junto con los ababols se desplomó. Inevitablemente todo quedó en ruinas y el sonido del agua hizo acto de presencia…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ - ¡Está ahí, dentro del lago! – Exclamó Jason emocionado. Su viejo sable oxidado cada vez más y más vibraba cuando iban acercándose a las removidas aguas de Elyon. Ese fulgor dorado volvía a renacer desde las entrañas del metal - ¡Si, está cerca¡Miren! - Desde el fondo del lago vieron que se encendía una pequeña luz de brillante color oro, casi del tamaño de una luciérnaga. Parecía que contestaba a los llamados de la vieja espada de "Pies de Fuego". Palpitaba al mismo ritmo que la propia arma, le atraía como un imán. - Iré por él – Dijo la maga de Gren dispuesta a quitarse las botas y la capa caoba. - No te molestes, lo haré yo – Dispuso Koru, y sin darle oportunidad se lanzó en picada. Todos miraron como el joven se sumergía y nadaba con rapidez, como si de un pez se tratase hacia el fondo. No tardó ni un minuto en volver. ¡Lo tengo!- Gritó jubiloso Koru saliendo a la superficie con las ropas chorreando. - Es una porquería – Bufó Lidda al ver ya bien lo que traía el ladrón entre las manos – Por mis antepasados ese no puede ser una parte de la pluma - - Igual le echaste las mismas pestes a mi espada – Intervino "Pies de Fuego" - Aprende que las cosas no son siempre lo que aparentan - - Aún así odio decirlo pero creo que Lidda tiene razón esta vez – Dijo Koru examinando el trozo de vidrio que había sacado, estaba tibio – Será mejor que le eches un vistazo, Elia – - Parece formar parte de un espejo – Se unió Sikoth al acercarse a un lado de su hermano y la maga para contemplar mejor el peculiar hallazgo. - Siento una fuerza muy poderosa dentro de esta astilla – Comentó escueta la hechicera. - O tal vez…- A la halfling de repente le brillaron los ojos almendra al ver como la espada de Jason seguía resonando al tener cerca la astilla vidriosa – …estoy equivocada…- La pequeña Aguijón de Araña fue interrumpida por una docena de apariciones que chillaban de dolor. Elia, Lidda, Sikoth, Koru y Jason parpadearon atónitos mientras cubrían sus oídos por tan agudo lloriqueo. ¡Atrás! – Ordenó Koru sin dejar de mirar unas siluetas extrañas que habían salido del agua. Se detuvo delante de Elia haciendo uso de su espada y escudo - ¡Despacio! - Esas cosas dejaron de repente de lamentarse. Se les quedaron mirando fijamente con unos ojos rojizos sanguinolentos. De repente uno de ellos posó su atención en la joven ladrona y se le echó encima. - ¡Maldito hijo de…!- La hafling no pudo esquivarlo, le pescó del cuello y comenzó a estrangularla. - ¡Lidda!- Gritó Sikoth con la espada en alto tratando de prestarle ayuda al desafortunada chica que se estaba poniendo morada por la falta de oxígeno No hizo falta que interviniera pues al igual de rápido como había pescado a Lidda, con la misma velocidad la liberó. Y con el volar del viento, todos los seres espectrales desaparecieron así sin dejar rastro alguno. - ¿Y eso que fue? – Preguntó Koru examinando los alrededores, de repente exclamó: - ¡Miren, el lago! - Todos voltearon y pálidos vieron lo mismo: Una mano medianamente huesuda surgió de las aguas de Elyon. Su tan sola aparición asustó otra vez a los jóvenes. - ¡Vienen más! – Sentenció Jason que se echó para atrás, sus pies se tropezaron con la diminuta figura de la halfling y ambos precipitándose rodaron por el suelo. - ¡Esperen! – Exclamó Elia tratando de tranquilizar a los demás - ¡Es Torom! - En efecto, el mercenario era el dueño de la mano. Salió de golpe tratando de sacar el agua de su boca y en su lugar llenarla de una descarga de vital aire fresco. En sus brazos llevaba consigo a cuestas al pobre Zul que por su parte hacía gárgaras y sacaba burbujas por la nariz. - ¡Vamos chavales, salgan de ahí! – Koru reponiéndose le tendió la mano al mercenario, auxiliándolo – Nos han metido un susto¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo? - - Después os cuento…- Contestó Torom entre jadeos - …Zul se encuentra herido y Tyra…- - ¿Qué le pasó?- Inquirió el chico del lunar sacando al híbrido para llevarlo a la orilla. Vio que su hombro tenía una fea herida. - ¿Dónde está Tyra? – Le increpó Sikoth al ojiverde al escuchar que había mencionado el nombre de la shinobi. Una tercera figura emergió del lago acallando cada cuestión que habían hecho Jason y Sikoth. Era delgada y de cabellos rojos. - ¡Tyra! – Gritó Sikoth reconociendo a la muchacha. Le había costado hacerlo porque la chica no llevaba su mascarilla plateada. Corrió a donde estaba para ayudarle a salir del agua - ¿Estás bien? - -…Si... – Fue lo único que alcanzó a contestar la chica. Tosía con dificultad, pero al contrario de Torom y Zul no era por ahogamiento. - No, no lo estás – El joven la tomó por los hombros y la cintura para levantarla. Por un momento al verle el rostro desnudo se quedo prendado de ella, pero las condiciones en las que se encontraba Tyra le hicieron pensar que ese no era tiempo de admirarla. La pelirroja sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban. Los hechizos de tierra y fuego le quitaban bastante fuerza. - ¿A dónde fuiste? – Llegó Elia con expresión molesta parándose a un lado de la ninja - Elia, ahora no – Suplicó Sikoth - ¿No ves que se encuentra débil? - - Estoy bien – Contestó la ojiverde aceptando un poco la ayuda del joven. Miró unos momentos la mano de Elia y se percató que portaba un diminuto trozo que brillaba de manera singular - ¿Qué es eso? - - Esto, chica parece ser un pedazo perteneciente al segundo fragmento de la pluma de Oth – Se apresuró la halfling a responder con un amago de sonrisa – Es lo que os quería decir antes que aparecieran esos tipos - - ¿Una parte de un fragmento de Oth? – Entró Torom a la conversación confundido. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. - Eso primero es lo que debemos asegurarnos antes de decir nada, muchacho - ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Todo el grupo ya unido se alejaron unos metros del agua. Ya seguros decidieron comentar lo acaecido en ambos bandos así como echar a descansar. Jason sin enfundar todavía su espada, se recargó en un árbol junto con Lidda y Elia que con su inteligencia y sus conocimientos en objetos mágicos, examinaban pacientemente su reciente hallazgo. Sikoth, por su parte, después de asegurarse de que Tyra se había recuperado, extendió su capucha sobre la hierba y se recostó sobre ella. En ese momento no se sentía con deseos de escuchar el debate que habían formulado Lidda y Elia sobre la pluma de Oth. Se sentía exhausto, demasiado, tanto que no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos. Antes de quedarse dormido escuchó la voz de Koru que le hablaba en tono quedo: - Hermano, con todo esto no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte pero¿Qué te ocurrió antes de que te halláramos en ese templo? - - Ni yo mismo estoy seguro - Torom, de igual manera se seguía sintiendo un poco fuera de ese mundo. Trataba de seguir la charla del trío que conformaba "Pies de Fuego", la halfling y Elia. Le interesaba mucho, pero era imposible concentrarse. Muchas cosas volaban por su cabeza como un enjambre de abejas. Decidió volver sus pasos a las orillas del lago, tal vez un poco de soledad le aliviaría un poco el malestar que sentía por todo su cuerpo y su mente. La shinobi se percató de que el mercenario de escuálida figura se internaba silenciosamente de vuelta a los dominios de Elyon. "Esta lastimado por ese derrumbe" Pensó y dentro de sí supo que tenía razón. Vio que Zul con un objeto en las manos iba detrás de Torom. Con las hierbas medicinales de la maga de Gren (que no quería tener contacto con ese híbrido), el chico de ojos grises fue curado por las manos pacientes de Lidda quien no dejaba de hacerle rabiar. Antes de que el muchacho híbrido se alejara más, la pelirroja se levantó y se interpuso en su camino. El pobre Zul saltó de susto al tenerla cerca, más bien brincó por la pregunta que la muchacha le formuló: - ¿Tienes una moneda?- - ¿Y ahora tú? – Resopló el mestizo echándose defensivamente para atrás. La presencia de la shinobi le atemorizaba todavía un poco, aparte no se sentía muy cómodo de que ella supiese que era un híbrido - ¿Me viste cara de noble o qué? - Repito la pregunta¿Tienes si o no?- - No te fijaste que Torom las tiró por su dichoso honor – - Si, ya sé. Pero me di cuenta que te guardaste unas cuántas cuando te hirieron – A la muchacha parecía que no se le escapaba casi nada. - ¿Para qué la quieres?, que si no te has fijado no hay lugar por aquí para gastarla - El chico trataba de fingir demencia. - Venga, ahora te la devuelvo – Insistió la pelirroja. Zul sin más opciones dejó el cacharro que llevaba y metió su mano a una abertura de su vieja capucha y suspirando ruidosamente le entregó la moneda platinada muy a su pesar. - Hey, no vayas a quedarte con ella- - Toma, pues – Tyra le entregó a cambio una especie de pequeña campanilla de bronce, el sonido venía de una esfera en forma de perla y estaba rodeada por hilos metálicos plateados. Colgaba de una fina cadena. Tenía grabado a fuego el nombre de la ninja. - ¿Qué es esto? – Zul atónito lo levantó a la altura de la luz para verlo mejor, también palpaba el metal con la yema de los dedos. Quería asegurarse que ese pedazo de cosa tuviese algún valor. - Una campana - La muchacha agarró el objeto que había traído cargando el chico-lobo. Echando a andar hacia el lago le preguntó sin esperar a recibir respuesta - ¿Te sirve de garantía, no? ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ El joven mercenario con la espada de oro a lado, estaba sentado con brazos entrelazando sus rodillas. La tibieza húmeda de ese atardecer del verano le compensaba los disgustos que había tenido que pasar esa jornada. Sus ojos verdes estaban sobrepuestos en las múltiples embarcaciones que flotaban sobre la grandeza del lago y las nacientes de los tres incipientes ríos. Uryan, mudo testigo de sus primeras andanzas, el Taksor que se perdía en la lejanía del norte y el Lebas, cuyo final no conocía. Se sentía incapaz de asimilar tantas emociones por las que estaba pasando. Sentía que en tan sólo unos días su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados. Solamente porque decidió echar andar por todos los rincones de Mimir acompañado por una bola de 7 desconocidos para encontrar la fuente de su inquietud. Se había encontrado tantas veces tan cerca de la muerte… ¿Vale la pena continuar? Una voz neutra cortó sus pensamientos: - ¿Cómo estás? - - Um…bien - Torom tardó un momento en responder. La pregunta de la shinobi y más su presencia a su lado le desconcertó en cierto sentido. No la había visto llegar La muchacha traía cargando un plato hondo de hierro ennegrecido. Seguía sin portar su mascarilla de plata por lo que podía mirar todas sus facciones. - No se nota que estés bien. Has sufrido muchas heridas desde que llegamos a Keel y no te has atendido ninguna – - Estoy perfecto – - Ese asesino, Omino, te ha dado una tunda y contando ese barullo en Keel, la bruja y ahora los ababols. Si, claro – Enunció escéptica la chica recordándole tanta corredera. Torom enrojeció un poco, más por pena que por otra cosa. Tyra se sentó a un metro de donde se encontraba el muchacho. - Aún en esas condiciones deplorables peleas muy bien. Si no hubieses usado ese hechizo para contrarrestar esa bestia de viento que nos atacó en el camino tal vez en ahora Zul estuviese comiendo carne cruda de ese mercenario – Aunque Tyra había dicho tales palabras con total indiferencia y sin ninguna intención de bromear, el mercenario no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. - Puede ser. Pero estoy bien, en serio – - ¿Y qué me dices de esa piedra que traes en la frente?- Totalmente incrédula Tyra le señaló la frente con su dedo índice. Torom intentó incorporarse. Un agudo dolor en alguna parte de su cabeza le detuvo. Se palpó así mismo y descubrió que un aparatoso hematoma del tamaño de un huevo de gallina le deformaba la frente. Era fruto de un golpe que se llevó al derrumbarse la caverna. Se había topado con una roca afilada al caer al agua, la fuerza de la corriente les había arrastrado al fondo del Lago Elyon. Habían tenido suerte en parte. - Espera, no te muevas - La ninja sacó un diminuto frasco de vidrio jade que se perdía en el interior del plato de latón. - ¿Y eso?- - Sólo vinagre - Aclaró la muchacha destapando la boca del jarrito y vació el contenido en el tazón ante la atenta mirada vigilante de Torom – No te inquietes no voy a envenenarte - Después minuciosamente sumergió la moneda del chico-lobo en el líquido oscuro. Un minuto después, segura de que estuviese empapada la sacó y sin previo aviso fue a ponérsela firmemente sobre donde yacía la erupción. Al hacerlo el cabello negro del joven que le caía a un lado se abrió y notó a través de ellos que la mejilla derecha de Torom estaba marcada por una profunda cicatriz, pero la chica discreta no hizo ni un gesto de desagrado o comentario alguno. Sólo se limitó a ejercer presión en la zona afectada. El ojiverde gratamente sorprendido sintió de repente mucho helaje por todos lados de su cabeza, tanto que hasta le castañearon los dientes. La shinobi pidió calma. - No te muevas – Tyra de repente comenzó a girar su cabeza, mirando de un lado para otro de manera distraída y olvidadiza. El joven intuyó que estaba buscando algo a su alrededor. - ¿Qué pasa? - - Nada – La chica se encogió de hombros – Sosténte la moneda – Torom tuvo cuidado en hacerlo, más que nada por hacerle caso a la chica que por otra cosa. Suspirando la mujer se vio entonces uno de los pliegues que conformaban el filo bajo de su túnica oscura y sin pensárselo arrancó una tira larga de la misma. Volvió a aplastar un poco más la moneda de plata sobre el hematoma sujetándola con el trozo de lienzo y minuciosamente fue a amarrársela en torno a la cabeza del mercenario. - ¿Esto para que es? – - Mi maestro, el viejo Ethan, cada vez que me pasaba algún tipo de incidente siempre bañaba una moneda en vinagre y me lo ponía sobre la herida, así como la que tú tienes. No sé porque sea pero siempre me funcionaba y al día siguiente estaba como nueva – - Interesante – Susurró el ojiverde tentando el sencillo vendaje con la yema de sus dedos luego que la muchacha le anudó bien la tela. - A ver si funciona contigo – - Tal vez – Tyra desvió la mirada, no quería ver los ojos del muchacho que sutilmente se habían clavado en los suyos con un gesto de agradecimiento. No es que le molestara, pero en cierto modo la hacía sentir ¿perturbada? Pensaba que el muchacho le iba a decir que aquello era una locura o charlatanería. "¿Una simple monedita que cura?". Pero él, respetuoso, no objetó absolutamente nada. - Eres un mercenario muy peculiar, nunca me había topado con uno que, aunque le ofrezcan incluso el mundo entero, no se atreva a mancharse de sangre o tomar la vida de gente sólo porque se le ordenan. No quiero ofender tu honor pero¿De verdad eres un mercenario?- Torom sin pensárselo mucho, respondió: - Hay cosas más importantes por las cuales luchar y no es necesariamente el de asesinar o robar para ganarse algunas monedas – - Como buscar las respuestas a lo que te causa inquietud y el de luchar por tu amigo Zul¿verdad?- Una sacudida de origen desconocido removió de repente el interior del guerrero. -A Zul apenas le conozco, digo es un chico inmaduro pero…- Dudó antes de proseguir - …me siento de cierta manera identificado con él por alguna razón – - Tienes fuertes convicciones – Susurró la shinobi después de varios segundos de silencio asimilando lo dicho por el joven. "¿Pelear por alguien que no conoces?". Finalmente se puso de pie. - Tú también…- El chico volvió a sonreír. Pero pronto se quedó callado. La mente de Tyra sólo pudo cavilar unas tres palabras con las cuales definía al mercenario. "Eres tan inquietante" - Será mejor que descansemos un poco antes de seguir indagando con lo de la famosa pluma esa. He notado que Sikoth aún se siente un poco abrumado, supongo que por lo acaecido en el templo y Koru esta preocupado, Jason tiene el espíritu decaído por lo de su amiga Medea, Lidda y Elia están…- dudó la chica antes de decir -… en lo suyo y Zul aunque no lo demuestre, no acepta aún el hecho que sepamos que él es un mestizo – - Tú¿ya sabías lo de Zul desde un principio?- Inquirió curioso el chico. - Si – Contestó Tyra dando media vuelta dejando a Torom para que reposara y con la mente llena aún de múltiples preguntas. "¿Dónde se encontraría el resto del siguiente fragmento de Oth¿Porqué no están atacando en cada lugar que pisamos¿Porqué ese ababol quería que exterminara a Tyra?" Observó que la pelirroja se dejó caer de rodillas suavemente a las orillas del lago. Ella sumergió sus manos dentro. El reflejo dorado del sol en el agua que le escurría entre los dedos le recordó la figura del ser que había exterminado con una de las partes más importantes que conformaban su pasado. Sus ojos destilaron una vaga irrigación de tristeza a pesar del rictus de dureza que embargaba toda su cara. " Chrysos, cuando te encuentre serás el primero al que asesine sin necesidad de perder la razón" Se dio cuenta también que unos finos hilillos de sangre brotaban por las comisuras de sus labios…rápidamente tomó agua para restregarse la cara. Supo que sus chackras, las energías que mantenían con vida su organismo estaban cayendo en un pesado proceso de desbarajuste. Ahora las heridas de antaño comenzaban apenas a presentarse. Eso era una silenciosa señal de alarma. "¿Qué me está pasando?" De nueva cuenta creyó que algo en el ambiente estaba aminorando sus poderes y su fuerza. Una lenta recuperación era lo único que podía esperar por lo menos. Decidió que era mejor no preocuparse del todo, sólo era cuestión de relajarse pues le ayudaba a equilibrar sus chakras para que su cuerpo y alma resonaran con su alrededor de manera correcta a la par con la naturaleza. 

No sólo Torom no dejaba de mirarla…

Alguien oculto entre matorrales junto con tres acompañantes también la devoraba con su desarrollado sentido de la vista.

- Si no fuese por tu patética amabilidad ya nos hubiésemos encontremos cara a cara, mi pequeña traidora. Es una lástima…- Tan cerca y tan lejos de ella: Era su hermano…Calik Ugishi… 

Sikoth abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se levantó de golpe, no estaba seguro de por qué pero sentía que algo no iba bien, tomó su capa apresuradamente y se cubrió la cara con su capucha. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio a quien buscaba. Elia, Lidda y Jason discutían sobre la imprudencia de Tyra en desaparecer así como así, aunque en realidad era la hechicera de Gren la que más fastidiada estaba, el resto solo parecían escucharla con parsimonia, hartos del tema. Su hermano y Zul, alejados estaban también hablando pero cuando se acercó se detuvieron.

- ¿Te sucede algo hermano? – preguntó preocupado; él no respondió nada solo cerró los ojos buscando una presencia.

Koru y Zul intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad pero no dijeron nada. Sikoth mientras tanto encontró que no muy lejos de ahí estaban los dos restantes del grupo, pero no estaban solos, era apenas imperceptible pero había alguien más alli aunque no estaba seguro si se trataba de una o más personas. Sin pensarlo un solo minuto echó a correr en direccion hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Su hermano lo siguió consciente de que ocurría algo, Zul por su parte, dudó un momento si debería avisarles a los otros o ir tras ellos, pero al ver que ya comenzaban a alejarse decidió ir tras ellos.

- "Pero qué!?" – bastante más cerca de Torom y Tyra que los hermanos, el rostro de Calik Ugishi estaba tenso – "como puede ser?"

- ¿Sucede algo sensei? – preguntó con cautela uno de los ninjas que lo acompañaban, ya que sabía que se requería de algo muy grande para que él manifestara tanta preocupación en su cara. Y justamente la expresión que recibió por respuesta no lo tranquilizó en lo más mínimo – "Algo que no estaba planeado debe de estar sucediendo...".

El joven híbrido había logrado acortar la distancia que lo separaba de los hermanos pero de un momento al otro estos desaparecieron, se esfumaron en el aire. Se concentró tratando de percibirlos pero fue inútil no estaban por ningún lado, ni tampoco había rastro de Torom ni de Tyra, comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos lo más rápido que pudo ya que la ida lo había cansado un poco.

- " Esos dos corrían como si algo terrible fuera a pasar..."- penso intranquilo.

----

Mientras tanto los dos hermanos aun se hallaban corriendo, bastante mas cerca y bastante más lejos de lo que Zul pudiese imaginar.

- Sikoth! Me puedes decir que es lo que sucede? – le gritó, pues el otro le aventajaba unos cuantos metros.

- No lo sé!! Pero no creo que nada bueno, Zul venía siguiéndonos y ahora no está por ningún lado.

No tardaron mucho más en encontrar finalmente a quienes buscaban, estaban sentados en la orilla de cara al lago y a sus espaldas se extendía lo que parecía ser un pequeño bosque. Torom tenía atada a la frente lo que parecía una moneda y miraba a Tyra mientras que esta miraba cómo el lago se perdía en el horizonte. Sikoth no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, por más que el ya supiera que estaban juntos el verlo no dejó de afectarle, sin embargo se dijo asimismo que este no era momento para eso y avanzó con resolución hacia ellos. Koru miró a su hermano compasivo pues entendía lo que estaría sintiendo pese a que llevara el rostro oculto bajo la capucha, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio.

- Hay alguien más aquí – les dijo en un tono que sólo ellos cuatro pudieran oír.

- "Osea que uno de estos dos es quien interfirió.." – pensó ahora ya más tranquilo – "ahora sea cual sea está atrapado aquí y me aseguraré de que no salga"– pensó sonriente – Nikago, Saniru, Shide parece que sí tendrán que pelear con Tyra después de todo, pero más que nada ... eliminen a esos dos con capas que acaban de llegar.

- Si sensei – dijeron los tres.

- Cómo que los cuatro desaparecieron? – dijo Elia al borde del colapso, su rostro estaba pálido por la sorpresa y el enojo; y no le era precisamente un alivio que las noticias se las trajera un híbrido.

- Pues iba detrás de Sikoth y Koru cuando de un momento a otro ya no estaban y tampoco pude percibir ni a Torom ni a Tyra.

- Como puede ser!? Zul deberías haber avisado cuando viste que se estaban yendo, en qué estabas pensando? – le espetó Lidda.

- Al menos podrías mostrarnos en dónde fue que desaparecieron? – preguntó Jason tratando que la situación no se les fuera de las manos.

- Ehm si, síganme – dijo y comenzó a hacer de guía – no me explico qué le ocurrió a Sikoth...

- Ese chico es muy imprudente, sino lo hubiésemos detenido ayer habría salido cómo loco en busca de Tyra.

- Que es precisamente lo que ocurrió ahora, pero no me explico en que momento se alejaron tanto ella y Derdim – en ese momento Zul no pudo reprimir una risita cómplice.

- Este no es momento para que te estés riendo como un estúpido,¿ no puedes ser un poco más maduro? Te comportas como un crío. Elia ahora que los cuatro desaparecieron, no ganamos nada pensando cómo fue que se alejaron, lo importante es encontrarlos.

- Será como tu digas pero nadie le dijo nada a Tyra de que se fuera así como así y ya hoy lo hizo de nuevo – nadie tenía ánimos de continuar con la discusión por lo que ninguno respondió nada más.

-----

- De que hablas? – preguntó algo molesto el mercenario ante la presencia de los hermanos.

- Lo digo en serio, en verdad no lo han notado?

- Donde? – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Tyra, estaba muy confundida un momento había estado a gusto con Torom, pero ahora se sentía mal, no hubiese querido que Sikoth la viera con él, sentía como si hubiese cometido algo terrible, como si lo hubiera traicionado... "pero¿qué estoy pensando?" pensó, "yo no hice absolutamente nada, si ni siquiera lo conozco! A ninguno de los dos.." se dijo pero había una parte de ella que sentía que en verdad había actuado mal para con Sikoth.

- A mis espaldas – respondió sin darse cuenta que así también podría estar haciendo referencia a ellos, "ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, no es cierto? Tonto! Ella no tiene porque rendirme cuentas de nada, no se porqué me pongo asi si ella jamás me ha demostrado nada, verdad? Soy yo el tonto que se imagina cosas donde no las hay" pensó.

El mercenario y la pelirroja miraron por sobre los hombros de Sikoth al pequeño bosque pero no pudieron sentir nada. Sin embargo algunos segundos después pudieron ver a tres figuras que salieron de entre los árboles y se dirigieron hacia ellos saltando desde la copa de uno de ellos. Los hermanos reaccionaron a tiempo y saltaron a lados contrarios y desenfundaron sus espadas, lo mismo que el mercenario. Uno de los ninjas se abalanzó katana en mano contra Sikoth, un segundo comenzó a atacar a Koru, mientras que el tercero se centró en Tyra, quién si bien esquivó el ataque también Torom salió a su defensa. Sikoth se distrajo al ver esto, y la katana enemiga casi lo alcanza en el brazo izquierdo. Se maldijo asi mismo, tenía que prestar atención a la pelea si quería sobrevivir.

Se adelantó a su adversario e intentó hacerle un corte en el abdomen pero el ninja era bastante rápido y lo esquivó con facilidad. Sin dejarle tiempo a nada éste comenzó a dar una seria de estocadas que Sikoth apenas si podía bloquearlas. De un salto hacia atrás se alejó lo suficiente como para pensar un momento y cuando su enemigo estuvo a una distancia adecuada trató alcanzarlo con su espada en la cabeza, sin embargo el otro saltó a un lado al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su katana hacia su muñeca, desgraciadamente no reaccionó lo suficiente como para salir ileso y acabó recibiendo un pequeño corte en el dorso de la mano derecha. El joven, que hasta ese momento había esgrimido su espada con las dos manos se vio obligado a usar sólo la izquierda. El ninja decidió rematarlo y se acercó a gran velocidad dispuesto a darle la estocada final, sin embargo Sikoth dio un gran salto hacia atrás al mismo tiempo con su espada alcanzaba en su muñeca derecha al otro, que no logró reaccionar a tiempo y recibió un corte que le dejo la mano completamente inutilizada.

- Supongo que ahora estamos iguales – dijo Sikoth.

Aunque era superado en número por Tyra y Torom, el ninja les hacía frente de un modo asombroso, esquivando todos los ataques de ambos, ni la espada de oro ni as alabardas eran capaces de alcanzarlo. Tyra se había abstenido de intentar usar hijutsu pues aun no se había repuesto del todo, aunque si las cosas continuaban así no le quedaría de otra. Ahora su contrincante lanzaba también algunos ataques dirigidos hacia Torom pero este lograba bloquearlos justo a tiempo con su ligera espada. Sin embargo ni siquiera él, poseedor de gran agilidad lograba herir en ningún momento a su enemigo, quién parecía tener una energía inagotable, a diferencia de ellos que comenzaban a cansarse pues tenían que esquivarlo continuamente ahora que ambos habían bajado el ritmo de sus ataques.

Koru mientras tanto, con ayuda de su escudo había podido cubrirse bien, pero en ningún momento su contrincante le dejaba bajar la guardia para poder atacar. Tenía una kodachi que manejaba con la mano izquierda, por lo que sus movimientos eran bastante rápidos. Koru dio un gran salto hacia atrás intentando tomar un respiro y pensar en algo; cuando el otro le lanzaba una estocada más la bloqueó con su escudo con fuerza, con la intención de que soltara su arma, pero la sostenía con fuerza; no solo eso sino que además el ninja le asestó un golpe en el costado izquierdo con la mano que tenía libre. No le quedaban muchas posibilidades todos sus intentos habían sido hasta entonces fallidos.

- Hasta aquí llega su rastro – dijo Zul al fin y todos se detuvieron.

- Es muy extraño – dijo Elia cerrando los ojos – "¿podrá ser...?".

- No hay nada aquí que nos de un indicio de qué les paso – dijo Lidda molesta.

- Eso ya se los habia dicho yo – dijo Zul.

- Cálmense un momento, me parece que Elia sospecha de algo ¿no es cierto? – dijo Jason.

- No estoy segura la verdad, me cuesta creer que alguien haya hecho esto – respondió la hechicera.

- De que hablas? – pregunto Zul impaciente.

- Como dije no estoy segura pero, me parece que alguien aquí ha creado un kekkai...

- Kekkai? – preguntó Jason – que es eso?

- Mira la verdad no es justamente en el área que me especializo digamos... pero básicamente un kekkai es una especie de barrera, lo que hay dentro está en otra dimensión, o sea que podríamos decir que están aquí, pero no están exactamente aquí...eso si es que tengo razón.

- Y ahora que podemos hacer, hay alguna forma de sacarlos de alli? – pregunto Zul preocupado por Torom.

- Mmm como dije no es de mis especialidades pero podría intentar romperlo, no garantizo que funcione – dijo dubitativa.

- Adelante, es lo único que podemos hacer – dijo Lidda.

- Muy bien – dijo la hechicera cerrando los ojos y sosteniendo su báculo de la ciencia con las dos manos – ojalá que funcione.

-----

El ninja no dijo nada, solo dio un gran salto hacia arriba y desde alli arrojó su katana hacia Sikoth quien la esquivó ágilmente, sin embargo su oponente cayo en picada sobre el con un wakizashi en la mano izquierda afortunadamente el joven reacciono a tiempo y lo bloqueó con su espada. Con esta nueva arma su oponente se movía a gran velocidad, sin embargo se notaba que aunque era más rápido el también comenzaba a sentir cansancio.

Torom consideraba la posibilidad de usar su magia negra pero se trataba de un enemigo muy veloz, en el caso de que fallara ya no estaría en condiciones de continuar peleando; y cuando miró a Tyra vio que ella también tenía esa duda, "aunque su hijutsu de tierra tal vez podría ser suficiente" pensó Torom.

Sikoth vio que su hermano estaba ya demasiado cansado y que pronto se quedaría sin fuerzas tenía que derrotar a su oponente lo más rápido posible. Dio una estocada en direccion al hombro derecho que fue detenida con el wakizashi del otro, pero al mismo tiempo le dio una patada en el costado y sin dejarle tiempo para que se repusiera salto hacia atrás al tiempo que con su espada llegaba a hacerle un corte en la cabeza encima de la frente. El ninja cayó al suelo y ya no volvió a levantarse. Los otros dos ninjas restantes parecieron no darle mayor importancia a esto ultimo, sin embargo sus arremetidas se volvieron más violentas y descontroladas. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a ayudar a su hermano pero entonces vio que Tyra se preparaba para usar su hijutsu aprovechando que Torom estaba distrayendo a su enemigo, quién no pareció reparar en esto último. Cuando ella se disponía a liberar su poder sobre los elementos la mano herida de Sikoth la detuvo, apoyándose en su hombro.

- Tyra – le dijo en voz baja para que nadie más oyera – no hagas eso, estas débil aun...- no pudiera haberse movido un solo centímetro más aun en medio de la pelea sino hubiera sido porque su hermano lo llamó, al girar pudo ver cómo su hermano recibía un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo, con lo que no pudo sostener más su escudo – Koru!!! – dijo al tiempo que corría en su ayuda.

La concentración de Calik en la pelea se interrumpió pero demasiado tarde ya, el kekkai estaba demasiado inestable como para mantenerlo.

- "Supongo que me olvide de que había una hechicera con ellos..."- pensó sonriendo – "aun no es el momento para un encuentro así...Sikoth y Koru...por ahora quedarán con vida, pero no es mucho el tiempo que les resta ni tampoco es mucho el tiempo que te resta a ti Tyra de Celes..." – sonreía a pesar de que esa interrupción no le agradaba en lo absoluto, sonreía pues ya vería el modo de deshacerse de ellos...solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Haciendo uso de su hijutsu se comunicó con los dos ninjas los cuales se esfumaron en el aire al igual que él. Lo que también se esfumó un momento después fue el kekkai, Elia había tenido éxito. Todos avanzaron buscando las reaparecidas presencia de los cuatro que le faltaban al grupo. Los cuales mientras tanto estaban agotados. Tyra no pudo evitar sentarse en el suelo, estaba cansada pero aun así como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Sikoth estaba junto a Koru que tenía el brazo ensangrentado, ninguno de los dos era bueno para curar heridas, era algo que habían olvidado ya. Ahora que el peligro había pasado Sikoth no sabía que hacer, se sentía como un entrometido alli entre ellos dos.

Corriendo haciendo el viaje de vuelta estaban Calik y sus dos alumnos. El maestro no les había dicho nada aún.

- Ese tal Sikoth acabo con Shide, nuestro hermano de sangre – dijo el ninja más alto que había enfrentado a Tyra y Torom.

- Tranquilízate Nikago, ya tendrás oportunidad de vengarte de él... de él y del otro, Koru, ambos podrán vengarse – dijo sonriendo.

- Saniru tu no dices nada? Parece que no te importara – dijo el mismo ninja, que ahora habló con su tono normal, y se trataba de una mujer.

- Claro que me importa hermana, ese bastardo pagará muy caro lo que hizo...Sikoth! te vas a arrepentir!! – gritó el segundo ninja con furia.


	28. Capítulo 27: El Espejo de la diosa

**Capítulo 27: El Espejo de la diosa**  
(Nayru)

- ¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Lidda entre molesta y sorprendida- Parecía un atentado contra ti- Miró a Tyra, quien no atinaba a hacer nada. Por alguna razón, le parecía haber reconocido las técnicas de Calik, su hermano...¿sería posible? Su corazón latía a mil por hora.  
- ¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Jason mientras se acercaba a Koru, cuyo brazo sangraba abundantemente  
- Todo bien por aquí- respondió Tyra mirando al suelo- ¿Torom?  
- Sí, ningún problema- respondió mirando extrañado a la pelirroja. Sikoth se percató y se quedó mirando a la muchacha  
- Sikoth¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó "Pies de Fuego". El ladrón salió de su trance, asintiendo con la cabeza  
- ¿Koru?- preguntó Zul preocupado. Koru no respondió, denotando dolor en su rostro; trataba de contener la sangre con su mano, pero no era suficiente. De pronto apareció Elia, agitada después de haber desestabilizado el Kekkai  
- Déjame ayudarte- le dijo a un Koru arisco

La muchacha se acercó al pequeño y le tomó su brazo, lo examinó un momento y colocó su mano derecha a unos centímetros de la entrada de la hoja. De ella comenzó a emanar una energía cálida que en segundos hizo estancar la hemorragia y formar una costra pequeña e inestable, pero que al menos serviría para aguantar un par de minutos, suficientes para hacer un ungüento regenerador. Y mientras lo preparaba, recordó al hombre que conoció antes de encontrarse con el grupo...Leviath...y Anark...¡Anark!, no lo había vuelto a ver desde el ataque a Torom. ¿A dónde se habría ido?

Sacó un pañuelo, colocó la mezcla el él y se la anudó a Koru. Al instante comenzó a sentir los efectos, su rostro cambió inmediatamente.

- Gracias- dijeron al unísono Koru y Sikoth. Elia se limitó a dedicarles una sonrisa

El grupo terminó por volver al lugar donde estaban en la mañana; Sikoth y Zul ayudaban a Koru aunque decía sentirse bien; Lidda, Jason y Elia seguían discutiendo acerca del trozo de espejo; Torom vigilaba de cerca a Tyra quien se había quedado rezagada del grupo. Tenía un poco de miedo de preguntarle por qué actuaba de esa manera; si bien Tyra y él ya se tenían confianza, podía tomar la pregunta como una intromisión. Finalmente decidió atrasar el ritmo y conversar con la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Tal como es, fue directo al grano. Tyra volvió en sí y no supo qué responderle  
- Nada- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa  
- ¿De verdad?- El mercenario la miró de forma persuasiva, buscando en sus ojos alguna respuesta. Tyra dudó un poco, pero después de unos segundos aminoró el paso hasta detenerse; Torom hizo lo mismo  
- No sé por qué, pero...presiento que detrás de todo esto esta él  
- ¿Quién?¿Calik?- al escuchar el nombre de su hermano se exaltó, bajó la mirada y se limitó a responder  
- Sí- Torom notó preocupación en su voz, provocándole lo mismo, y Tyra lo notó- No te preocupes, si viene a buscar a alguien...esa seré yo  
- Eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo el mercenario mirando hacia otro lado; Tyra se sorprendió, impidiéndole responder algo coherente. De pronto se produjo un silencio sepulcral, pero cómodo; ambos no sabían que decir, pero sabían también que era mejor no decir nada.  
- Mejor nos apuramos, que si no podemos volver a quedar atrapados en un Kekkai- dijo finalmente Tyra, cortando el silencio amablemente. Torom asintió y siguió a la pelirroja junto con el resto del grupo.  
- Bien, hace un rato terminamos con el análisis de la pieza- dijo Lidda. El grupo estaba reunido en un círculo, a unos metros del lago- Sí resultó ser un espejo, ya que es capaz de refractar la luz- Sacó el trozo y lo colocó en el piso, acto seguido trazó una línea desde una punta del espejo y lo terminó en la otra punta, formando un óvalo  
- Según mis cálculos, el espejo entero debe medir unos 20 por 30 centímetros- añadió Elia  
- Gracias, cerebrito- respondió Lidda en un tono sarcástico, cosa que extrañamente no molestó a la hechicera- Bueno, después de la acotación de la señorita, prosigo. El trozo es por lo menos un quinto del espejo entero. Además, pudimos notar que detrás hay una inscripción que, obviamente, está incompleta, pero suponemos que es una especie de clave.  
- Creemos que el espejo también es mágico - dijo Jason. El grupo le encontró mucha razón; era lógico que, si la espada resultó ser "mágica", el espejo completo también lo fuera- Por eso necesitamos encontrar el resto de los fragmentos

De pronto Zul interrumpió abruptamente. Habló de forma estridente, acercándose al círculo formado en la tierra.

- ¿Puedo ver el trozo?- preguntó curioso, sin embargo, cuando vio que Elia lo miraba de manera extraña, se alejó un poco- ¿Puedo?  
- Si, claro. No lo rompas- dijo Lidda recogiendo el trozo y lanzándoselo al híbrido. El chico lo tomó, lo examinó por todos lados y, al darlo vuelta, trató de leer el trozo de inscripción en él  
- Oigan¿No han notado lo que dice aquí?- preguntó al trío- dice algo así como "hia"…mmm…estoy seguro de haber escuchado una palabra con "hia" hace no mucho…- El chico se puso a pensar, rascándose la cabeza  
- ¿Estas seguro que dice eso?- preguntó Elia inquisitivamente; por más que intentara evitarlo, no podía dejar de tratar a Zul de esa manera- No pudimos leerlo hace un rato  
- Tal vez estaba sucio- respondió Jason  
- No, aquí hay algo extraño-dijo Lidda

De pronto la pieza comenzó a vibrar tal como había ocurrido con la espada de Jason. Zul tenía pretensiones de moverse hacia la derecha, e iba a hacerlo cuando Elia le gritó:

-¡No te muevas!- Zul se paralizó ante el grito de la muchacha y se quedó ahí tieso, en una posición algo extraña, como si lo hubiesen congelado antes de correr, esperando a que alguien le dijera algo  
- Zul- le dijo Torom- Mueve tu brazo hacia la izquierda- El híbrido movió su brazo en dirección poniente; la pieza vibraba débilmente- A la derecha- volvió a pedirle el mercenario. Zul giró su brazo a la derecha; nada- Hacia atrás- Giró hacia atrás, entonces la pieza comenzó a vibrar de forma intensa, geográficamente en dirección noroeste  
- Está indicando hacia la playa- dijo Lidda  
- Supongo que tendremos que ir para allá- dijo Koru, ya recuperado de la herida. Sin embargo algunos discrepaban con la idea. No se sabía si era un indicio para encontrar un trozo del espejo u otra pieza de la pluma. Sikoth y Jason decían que tal vez los trozos restantes estaban en el lago; Elia, Koru y Torom decían que el trozo estaba indicando otro trozo del espejo. Tyra se abstenía a opinar  
- Entonces, por una mayoría de tres contra dos, nos vamos a la playa- declaró Lidda mientras todos la miraban- ¿Algún problema?- preguntó. Ante la negativa, todos asumieron que irían a las costas del vasto Mimir  
- Oigan…- dijo Zul entre las voces del grupo- ¿Puedo volver a pararme en dos patas?  
- Seh, claro- respondió la halfing. El híbrido puso su pie derecho en tierra nuevamente y exhaló con fuerza.  
El sol caía en Mimir y, tal como lo habían planeado, atravesaban el bosque hasta llegar a un camino que los llevara a la costa. El grupo se movía entre los árboles con cautela y procuraban estar todos juntos en caso de que cayeran en otra trampa; sabían que los ninjas que los atacaron en la tarde estarían tras sus huellas.

- Lathia- murmuró Tyra; todos se volvieron a mirarla- Lathia es una palabra terminada en "hia"  
- ¿Crees que dice eso?- preguntó Torom- Lathia es el nombre de uno de los dioses que creó Mimir  
- Ahora que lo dices- interrumpió Koru- recuerdo haber escuchado dentro de la comunidad de ladrones sobre un espejo codiciado por muchos, llamado "El Espejo de La Diosa"- Ante esto, todos los presentes quedaron atónitos  
- ¡Sí lo recuerdo!- exclamó Sikoth- Se supone que ese espejo te puede mostrar lo que le pidas. Se dice que mucha gente ha tratado de tenerlo, y que hasta se han peleado pueblos enteros por poseerlo debido a su valor incalculable  
- Probablemente ese espejo le perteneció a la diosa Lathia, y lo dejó como un regalo antes de irse- dijo Koru- Por eso el espejo tiene inscrito el nombre "Lathia"  
- Pues sería una pena que se haya destruido...era tan hermoso…  
- ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?- preguntó Zul  
- Porque una vez tratamos de robarlo- respondió orgulloso Sikoth- Pero cuando estuvimos cerca, casi nos agarran y tuvimos que huir. Y para cuando queríamos volver a tenerlo, se lo habían llevado.

De pronto unos sonidos raros se escucharon hacia el este; algo corría hacia ellos apresuradamente.

- ¿No escuchan algo raro?- dijo Lidda, sus largas orejas le permitía escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido  
"Siento una presencia extraña", pensó Tyra; a pesar de no poder oír, podía sentir a su enemigo  
- He sentido ese olor antes- dijo Zul oliscando a su alrededor

Mientras tanto, Elia estaba ocupada pensando; no en su padre o el espejo, sino en otra persona. Por alguna razón, desde un principio le llamó la atención su forma de ser…no era una persona de muchas pertenencias, sin embargo tenía un tesoro en su corazón mucho más invaluable que el dinero. Era perseverante, luchaba por lo que consideraba justo y, sin tener ninguna profesión, era un verdadero espadachín en potencia. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención era la forma en la que se entregaba a un sentimiento…y que…a pesar de hacerlo dudar…todavía encontrara fiel a su amada. En realidad no lo decía, pero para la hechicera era evidente…si era así, él era una persona digna de admirar.

"Pero que tonta, si él ya tiene a alguien" se dijo a sí misma. Se sorprendió por haber pensado en eso; paró en seco y subió la mirada un poco…" ¿Será que…me estoy enamorando?"

Pero la hechicera no se dio cuenta cuando, de dentro de los arbustos, un ser se lanzó hacia ella a gran velocidad botándola al suelo y haciéndola rodar unos metros fuera del sendero. Todos se sorprendieron e iban a buscarla con armas en mano pero al llegar al lugar, escucharon una risa de mujer. Encima de una jocosa Elia estaba Anark, el lobo, lamiéndole la cara.

- Ya para, no dejas ponerme de pie- le decía la muchacha al lobo  
- Con que era Anark- dijo aliviado Koru  
- ¡Anark¡Ese maldito perro!- exclamó fastidiado Torom al ver su no muy amistoso compañero- ¡Les aseguro que cuando lleguemos a la playa, este perro me habrá comido todos mis pantalones!- Al escucharlo, todos soltaron una carcajada, lo que le hizo al mercenario molestarse más

Sin embargo el momento de felicidad se cortó abruptamente. El lobo se paró de encima de la hechicera y comenzó a gruñir hacia las profundidades del bosque. La acción instintiva de Anark de sentir el peligro se estaba poniendo a prueba, y no sólo la de él, porque Tyra también comenzó a sentir una energía extraña.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Zul, mientras oliscaba tratando de encontrar un aroma familiar- Hay algo raro aquí  
- Alguien se acerca- dijo Tyra- Esta vez puedo sentir una presencia poderosa…estoy segura que no es un lobo…es una persona- Todos se pusieron en alerta. Jason y Torom desenvainaron sus espadas, Koru y Sikoth sacaron sus armas, Elia se incorporó y dejó su mano lista para sacar el Báculo de la Ciencia, Zul tenía su palo en posición de ataque y Lidda estaba preparada para sacar sus dagas

En cosa de segundos el cielo se iluminó de un color violáceo y un rayo enorme se dirigió hacia el grupo.

- ¡Escuda!- gritó Elia mientras se formaba un gran escudo de colores, que evitó que el rayo arrasara con todos. Era enorme, del ancho de quince personas juntas- ¡Rápido, hagan algo o esta cosa nos matará!  
- Terra yu onis- gritó la shinobi tocando el suelo mientras, desde delante del escudo mágico, formaba una gran columna de tierra que atravesó el rayo, disipándolo.

La columna no duraría mucho tiempo en ese lugar, en cualquier momento sería destruida por una arremetida del enemigo. Podrían correr, pero era más probable que los encontraran a todos que escaparan todos ilesos; tendrían que volver a pelear y, en esta ocasión, nada aseguraba que salieran con vida. 


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28 **

(T.D.)

- ¿Qué es eso¿Otra invocación? – Gritó Sikoth haciéndose oír entre el estruendo que provocaba el rayo chocando con la torre de roca creada por Tyra.  
- ¡No sé¡¿De dónde viene?! – Bramó el hermano. Todos iban corriendo en dirección opuesta al rayo.  
- ¡Es demasiado poderosa para ser una invocación, y muy potente para ser un hechizo! – Respondió Elia.

No habían corrido más de treinta metros cuando les llovió otro rayo. Elia reaccionó justo a tiempo para proteger al grupo de la misma manera que había hecho anteriormente.

- ¡Escuda!

El rayo volvió a chocar con la barrea multicolor, haciendo un escándalo todavía peor que antes. Aunque Elia mantenía el báculo en alto, la fuerza le hizo doblar las rodillas.

- ¡Es demasiado, no podré aguantar mucho así! – Bramó la muchacha. Inmediatamente resbaló una gota de sudor por su frente.

"Piensa, piensa..."

"Si supiera de donde vienen estos rayos..."

Un segundo rayo cayó para reforzar al primero en el ataque contra Elia, quien solamente rugió en un intento por resistir más.

Tan pronto como cayó el segundo rayo, ambos se esfumaron, aunque el cielo no perdió su misteriosa tonalidad. Aún rugía el viento y varios rayos amenazaban con caer, asomándose entre las nubes.

- Impresionante para una chica tan joven, he de admitir – Dijo una voz que no se definía entre varonil o femenil, acarreada por el viento. Venía desde arriba, y todas las miradas se posaron en el sujeto que venía descendiendo del cielo.

Descendió lo suficiente para quedar lejos del alcance del grupo, pero todos lo alcanzaban a ver bien: era un sujeto delgado, cubierto por una gabardina negra con bordes azulados y soles de plata dibujados en su oscura superficie.

- No esperaba que hubiera alguien entre estos niñatos que pudiera contrarrestar el poder de la naturaleza – Dijo el sujeto. Aunque llevaba la capucha puesta su voz denotaba mofa. Aunque no podían ver sus ojos, supieron a quien miraba cuando movió su cabeza -. Y tú debes ser Torom Derdim...  
- En persona – Respondió el mercenario -. Ahora tú identifícate.  
- Lo haría, si tuviera un nombre... sólo sé que soy uno con la naturaleza.

Tyra entonces reconoció a esa persona. La había visto una sola vez, y ella sola lo había visto, el día que conoció a Torom, a Zul y a los hermanos... sólo que aquella vez el sujeto le había dicho algo que ni siquiera había entendido.

- Esperaba que fueras más alto, Torom Derdim, y que lucieras un poco más... varonil - De alguna forma, Torom supo que el sujeto sonreía -. Aunque hay algo peculiar sobre ti, cuando mis amos ven algo en una persona, debe ser algo valioso.  
- ¿Quiénes? – Inquirió Torom -. Déjate de estupideces y baja a hablar ya.

Sin chistar, el recién llegado bajó a tierra, aunque se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

- Me impresionan, jamás me hubiera esperado que sobrevivieran al ataque de las abejas... y cuando vi que lo hicieron, mucho menos esperé que pudieran evadir al poder del viento.  
- Así que no era una invocación – Murmuró Koru.  
- Por eso me impresiona que ésta bella muchachita pudiera contrarrestar el poder del rayo... muy pocos pueden pelear contra la misma naturaleza – Declaró el encapuchado con cierta satisfacción.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres¡Escúpelo de una vez! – Bramó Lidda con fastidio.  
- Hm... por ahora... – Finalmente se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su cabello café y corto, un rostro fino y casi perfecto rematado con unos ojos azules. Al instante, su voz tomó un tono varonil definido -... sólo me interesa Derdim. Muchacho, tendrás que venir conmigo, no me sirves muerto... si no vienes, tendré que forzarte a ello.  
- ¡Y yo te forzaré a sacar tu trasero de aquí! – Saltó Zul con el bastón firmemente agarrado por ambas manos.  
- Tú serás el primero, entonces – Musitó con tranquilidad el de la gabardina negra y volvió a alzarse en el aire a una altura mediana.

De forma inútil, Zul se abalanzó sobre el misterioso sujeto, aunque ni de broma lo alcanzaría.

- ¡Espera Zul, no hagas eso! – Torom salió detrás de él en cuanto lo vio pasar por su lado.

El de la gabardina sonrió, se volvió a tapar la cabeza con la capucha y alzó la mano. Un trueno cruzó el aire y un rayo violeta cruzó el cielo, en dirección al chico mestizo.

- ¡Escuda!

Zul se quedó ahí parado, cubriéndose inútilmente con los brazos, salvado por el hechizo de Elia, quien había rebasado a Torom y había saltado a un lado de Zul con el báculo en mano.

- ¿Quieres que maten a todos? No seas idiota... – Musitó Elia con enojo. Zul se le quedó mirando, entre azorado, avergonzado y molesto. Ya era el tercer rayo que bloqueaba Elia, su rostro ya estaba humedecido por el sudor.  
- ¡Baja acá y pelea como es debido! – Bramó Torom con su espada de oro en mano. El resto del grupo le imitó y se paró detrás de él. El misterioso encapuchado sin nombre, sin embargo, sólo alzó su mano de nuevo.  
- ¡No te atrevas! – Rugió otra voz.

Del este llegó volando otra... ¿persona? También iba vestida con capa negra y llevaba la cabeza cubierta, pero de la espalda sobresalían dos alas de color café amarillento, como dorado. Llevaba una gran hacha de bronce en las manos.

- No tú otra vez, Chrysos... – Musitó con enfado el sin-nombre. Su voz había cambiado de nuevo.  
- ¡¿Piensas matarlos a todos¡Si lo haces te cortarán el cuello, te lo advierto! – Señaló Chrysos apuntando al otro con su dedo índice.  
- ¿Estás aquí para advertirme, para sermonearme, o para robarte mi crédito, Chrysos? – Respondió el sin-nombre, levantando su mano otra vez y dejando caer otro rayo del cielo sobre Elia y Zul, y a la vez desafiando al tal Chrysos.  
- ¡Terra yu onis!

Zul y Elia, quien ya no hubiera podido defenderse, fueron salvados por Tyra ésta vez.

- Confía en mi, Chrysos. La naturaleza y yo somos uno, mis ataques serán más precisos que los de cualquiera.  
- Podrás abrir un hoyo en la tierra de esa forma – Contestó el ser alado -. A ti no te pidieron que hicieras esto, y lo estás haciendo mal... no debes destruir a ninguno¿me oyes?

En la discusión, Jason hizo señas al resto del grupo para que huyeran caminando, pero no les funcionó. El de la gabardina negra con los soles de plata alzó su mano, cerró el puño y frente al grupo se abrió una gran grieta en el suelo de la que salió fuego, bloqueándoles el paso.

- Déjame esto a mí¿quieres?. Los de tu clase, Chrysos, piensan con el instinto, no con la cabeza... por eso lo echan todo a perder.  
- Te enseñaré...

Tan rápido como los rayos que lanzaba el otro, Chrysos se lanzó en picada sobre el grupo, y cuando levantó el vuelo otra vez ya llevaba agarrado a Sikoth por uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Déjalo ir! – Bramó Koru en el suelo, muy, muy debajo de donde se encontraba su hermano ya. Torom disparó una esfera de luz con su mano derecha, misma que rechazó Chrysos con su hacha.

Tyra volvió a usar Terra yu onis para crear una columna de roca bajo sus pies, para levantarse hasta la altura de Chrysos, a quien amenazó con otro hechizo. El ser alado volvió a descender en picada y estando al ras del suelo dejó caer a Sikoth, quien rodó varios metros hasta quedar tendido en la tierra, lleno de raspones y heridas. Torom, Elia y Zul fueron en su auxilio. El sin-nombre miraba, levitando, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Estás bien? – Inquirió Zul a Sikoth al arrodillarse a un lado de él, acompañado por Torom y Elia.  
- ¡Cuidado atrás! – Gritó Sikoth como respuesta... muy tarde.

Chrysos se lanzó en picada, ésta vez hacia Torom... y tuvo éxito en atraparlo. Con uno de sus musculosos brazos rodeó su delgado cuerpo y se alzó en el aire junto con él.

- Eres un idiota, estimado Chrysos. Sé que él no quiere a ninguno de estos muertos, y no quiere a Torom Derdim... aún. Sólo quieres robarte mi crédito y, a la vez, ponerlo a él en deuda contigo. No te atreverías a regresar con él teniendo a Derdim, en tus brazos... estarías quebrantando sus órdenes, pues sólo te han pedido que observes e informes. Te dijeron que no les pusieras las manos encima, mucho menos a...  
- ¡Calla!...  
- ¡Déjalo bajar, pájaro de mierda! – Bramó Zul desde el lejano suelo, blandiendo el bastón con ambas manos. Tyra seguía amenazando a Chrysos desde su torre de roca.  
- Yo he estado observándolos por cierto tiempo ya, Chrysos – siguió hablando el innombrado, ignorando las blasfemias del mestizo -. Yo ya los he estado poniendo a prueba, incluso desde antes de que te ordenarán a ti hacerlo... ahora bajarás a Derdim al suelo y nos iremos de aquí, juntos.

Torom ya se había desmayado por la presión del poderoso brazo de Chrysos, así que cayó pesadamente en la tierra cuando el ser lo dejó caer a tres metros de altura. Zul, Elia y Sikoth, los más cercanos, corrieron de inmediato en su auxilio. Chrysos emprendió el vuelo hacia el norte de inmediato, sin hacer ruido alguno y sin detenerse, pasando a un lado del encapuchado, murmurando algo que sólo ellos dos escucharon:

- Sabes que nada me daría más satisfacción que verlo a él muerto por mi propia mano: incluso si él llegara a darme órdenes, yo jamás las seguría...  
- El viento lleva todo a mis oídos: te ha pedido investigarlos, a Derdim sobre todo...

Chrysos se alejó, quedándose el otro atrás, riendo y declarando al grupo algo más:

- Chrysos me lo ha arruinado ésta vez, pero no se preocupen... ésta no es la última vez que me verán...

Alzó su mano de nuevo y el cielo recobró su color normal. Bajó el brazo, sopló una fuerte brisa, y su cuerpo se desvaneció como polvo arrastrado por el viento.

Una pluma cayó agraciadamente segundos después de ambas desapariciones... una pluma de una tonalidad dorada, que cayó justo frente a los pies de Elia, quien la recogió. Fueron tantas cosas las que le vinieron a la mente que no sabía qué pensar... sintió que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad...

- No es un hechicero ni un invocador exactamente – Decía la voz de Elia desde muy, muy lejos -. Son seres vivos con el muy especial don de controlar la naturaleza a voluntad, de "ser uno" con ella. Pueden crear tornados y hacer que los volcanes estallen con sólo pestañear, son realmente poderosos. Por eso confundimos la vez pasada a la ráfaga de viento con una criatura de invocación, pues ambos son el poder puro de la naturaleza...  
- ¿Y el otro sujeto? – Inquirió la voz de Zul, aunque él ya esperaba la respuesta.  
- Un híbrido – Respondió Lidda con sequedad.  
- Creí que los híbridos sólo tenían rasgos caninos o felinos – Musitó Jason.  
- Hay de muchas clases – Siguió explicando la halfling -. Los hay hasta reptiles y aves... éstos últimos pueden tener desde solo alas hasta los cuerpos enteramente emplumados, o incluso picos.  
- ¡Sh¡Está despertando! – Anunció Koru, la primera persona a quien Torom vio cuando despertó.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo...? – Comenzó a decir el mercenario.  
- No mucho, ni siquiera cinco minutos – Declaró Elia antes de que Torom pudiera articular la oración entera.  
- ¿Están todos...?  
- Sí – Respondió Sikoth con un dejo de frialdad en la voz.  
- ¿Ellos se...?  
- ¿Escaparon?. Seh – Respondió Jason ésta vez.  
- ¿Me van a dejar terminar de...?  
- No – Se burló Zul.

La reacción fue enteramente colectiva: una risa. Resultaba extraño, casi nunca (si no es que jamás) se habían reído todos estando juntos. Era una sensación abrumadora, pero agradablemente abrumadora.

- ¿Sigue en pie el viaje al mar? – Preguntó Koru al fin.  
- Estamos todos enteros, Elia ya se encargó de curar a Sikoth y a Torom... – Señaló Tyra -. No veo motivo para cancelarlo.  
- ¡A Puerto Mitra, entonces! – Declaró Zul con una alegría demasiado inusual para él.  
- Tomará unos dos días de camino si mantenemos la perfecta línea recta hacia el oeste – Explicó la halfling -. En el camino está la pequeña aldea agrícola de Nimen, nos detendríamos allí por provisiones, y por refugio en caso de que el viaje se vuelva peligroso y nos agotemos.

La noche había caído antes de lo esperado y, de acuerdo a los hermanos y a Lidda, aquella región al oeste del lago Elyon era muy riesgosa por la noche: había lobos (aunque Anark se hubiera podido encargar de ellos fácilmente, por sí solo), bandas de ladrones y asesinos, además de algo de terreno accidentado. Su refugio aquella noche eran una roca grande y un sauce, bajo cuyas sombras se acurrucaron, alrededor de una "fogata artificial" (un fuego acogedor producido sin necesidad de leños) concedida por Elia, quien aún sostenía una pluma en su mano, pensativa y con la mirada fija en ella.

La partida de Keel había sido algo precipitada, habían perdido más de la mitad del dinero ganado, y no se habían hecho de provisiones... así que, por lógica, lo único que pudieron hacer alrededor de ese maravilloso fuego fue pensar, dormitar y mirarse las caras, completamente callados. Hasta que Zul se hartó, se levantó y fue a rondar cerca de ahí. Naturalmente, y porque tenía varias cosas que preguntarle, Torom le siguió.

- ¿Estás bien? – Fue lo primero que le preguntó.  
- Seh... es una cualidad de nosotros los que tenemos sangre híbrida, sanamos rápidamente – Respondió el mestizo, refiriéndose a la herida hecha por los ababols. Le daba la espalda al mercenario.  
- No me refiero a eso... a antes, al incidente con Lidda y con tus orejas...  
- Oh, eso... pues todo bien, podría decirse. Ustedes me han aceptado bastante bien, no me puedo quejar... no – corrigió -, es imposible quejarse: les agradezco.

Hubo un momento en que lo único que se escuchó fue el crepitar del fuego y un largo y sonoro bostezo de Jason, quien ya se había quedado dormido.

- Pero ella...  
- ¿Elia?

Zul soltó una casi inaudible risa, de esas que uno suelta cuando está fastidiado, o cuando se mofa de su propia vida. Seguía sin mirar a Torom, quien contrariamente, no despegaba los ojos de Zul.

- Somos seres repulsivos para ella. No nos soporta... será idiota.  
- Zul... sé que lo que hace Elia está mal, lo que le pasó a ella no pudo ser tu culpa – Dijo Torom con aflicción en la voz -. Pero es precisamente por ese hecho que hay que entenderla. Lo que esos híbridos hicieron hace tantos años fue violencia sin sentido, y le quitaron a Elia todo lo que tenía, que ya era poco. Sus sentimientos sólo pueden llamarse naturales.

El mestizo volvió a reír de la misma forma.

- Es por tipos como ese tal Chrysos que nosotros sufrimos. Si no hicieran esas atrocidades.  
- Zul, se nota a leguas que Chrysos es un híbrido puro, no un mestizo como tú – Explicó Torom -. Es bien sabido de donde vienen los híbridos, y es su naturaleza actuar así. No conocen otra forma de vida.  
- Lo más mierda de todo esto es que eso está en mi sangre. Incluso cuando he sido inocente, la gente me hace la vida imposible.  
- Precisamente es porque está en tu sangre que no puedes negar lo que eres. Pero has sabido llevarlo con la cara en alto, y debes estar aún más orgulloso por lo que eres: en muchas formas, eres superior a los humanos.

Volvió a reinar el silencio, roto por un suspiro de Zul, un suspiro que no se podría decir si era de fastidio, de alivio o de satisfacción.

- Gracias, Torom. Encima de todos los demás, tú eres el que ha saltado a cubrirme cuando he peligrado.  
- Tú has hecho lo mismo por mi, Zul... hace unas horas lo hubieras hecho de tener la oportunidad, y te lo agradezco de la misma forma.

Aún en la oscuridad, supieron que las sonrisas eran mutuas.

- Por cierto, creo que esto es tuyo – Dijo Torom, sacando una moneda de su bolsillo.  
- Cierto... ¡Carajo¿Qué le has echado¡Apesta!... de cualquier forma tendré que devolverle a Tyra lo que me dio a cambio de ésta moneda...  
- Maldición chicos, esto es vomitivo... no creo que pueda comer el conejo después de ver esto – Dijo la voz de Koru en la oscuridad.  
- ¿El qué? – Preguntaron los otros dos al unísono.  
- El conejo. Anark nos ha traído algo para comer... al menos que no quieran...  
- ¡Pero si ahora mismo voy! – Declaró Zul con creciente felicidad, abandonando a Torom y reuniéndose con el grupo.  
- Ese perro no es tan inútil después de todo... – Musitó Torom.

"Pero no termina de agradarme, hay algo sobre él que sigue inquietándome..."

El cielo oscuro se tornaba de un color lila de forma paulatina y pacífica. Revitalizados y arrullados por la comida que tenían en el estómago, y abrazados por el fuego, el grupo durmió profundamente durante toda la noche, para despertarse llenos de energía y con una sensación de que nada, absolutamente nada, podría frenarlos en su viaje.

Al menos no hasta que llegaran a la ciudad costera de Mitra...

Con Anark cerrando la marcha, anduvieron hacia el oeste en línea recta, conversando entre ellos ocasionalmente, siendo el tema de discusión preferido los acontecimientos del día previo.

- Hemos recibido dos ataques, prácticamente seguidos... – Decía Sikoth, afligido y notablemente fastidiado por la situación.  
- Por pura suerte, y con mucha ayuda de los demás, hemos podido mantenernos vivos – Le respondió su hermano. Los dos habían sufrido varias heridas, y sólo Elia les había salvado de desangrarse.  
- Quienes sean, están muy empeñados en matarnos – Siguió diciendo el menor de ellos -. Lo que me inquieta es lo que dijo el tipo de la gabardina con los soles plateados: le interesa Torom... ¿no crees que él sea una especie de imán para el peligro?  
- Son sólo tus celos, hermano mío – Declaró Koru, haciendo que Sikoth se detuviera en seco.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
- Vamos, eres demasiado obvio: cada vez que Torom se le acerca a Tyra, pones una cara de baboso que no puedes con ella. Y cuando uno intenta hablarte unos minutos después, o estás frustrado, o acelerado o enojado con la vida.  
- Bueno... yo...  
- Déjalo ya – Pidió Koru entre risas -. Sólo lo arruinas más.  
- Así que – Intervino Jason, quien había escuchado un poco alejado, retomando el tema de conversación anterior -¿creen que las tales asesinas ciegas estén involucradas con los otros atacantes?  
- Es difícil de saber – Respondió el mayor de los hermanos.  
- Hasta ahora, y suponiendo que nuestros atacantes sean diferentes, sólo tenemos dos cosas claras – Dijo el menor -: las asesinas ciegas quieren la pluma, y los otros, quienes sean, no han mostrado un objetivo claro, más que Torom, claro.  
- Medea...  
- Esos tipos son demasiado parecidos¿no crees, Koru?  
- No es gran cosa, todos son unos locos vistiendo capas negras... incluso los híbridos...  
- No, no, no... sus voces. Éste se parecía a uno que enfrenté vi en Keel (y que luego enfrentamos todos cuando nos capturaron), antes de separarme de Medea... es escalofriante como les cambia la voz.

Antes del mediodía habían alcanzado la aldea de Nimen, como había previsto Lidda (y buen augurio de que no habían perdido la línea hacia el oeste). Con el poco dinero que tenían (y guardando una cantidad todavía más pequeña), pudieron hacerse de un poco de fruta. Al parecer los aldeanos no tenían contacto con el exterior más que para el comercio de sus pocos productos agrícolas, así que ni chistaron cuando vieron al grupo, ni a Tyra, ni a Jason. Un poco inquietante era Anark, más que nada por su descomunal tamaño para ser un lobo, aunque no hubo ningún contratiempo. Tras un descanso, siguieron el camino, y alcanzaron la ciudad de Mitra, desde cuyas lomas se tenía una hermosa vista del mar del mismo nombre.

- ¿Este... es el mar? – Jason se maravillaba al ver al disco dorado que era el sol sumergirse rozar el espejo de zafiro, despidiendo destellos amarillos y rojos que tornaban el cielo anaranjado y, al zafiro, violeta.  
- Así es... ¿muy bello, verdad? – Musitó Elia, parándose a un lado de Pies de Fuego.  
- ... Sí... – Declaró él sin quitar la vista del océano. Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida, pues nunca había visto más que un montón de ruinas y niños pobres. Cuando se percató de que el resto del grupo se alejaba, echó a correr, pasando de largo a un lado de la hechicera Greniana.

"Luzco patética... debo sacármelo de la cabeza... ésta no soy yo...".

El sol comenzaba a sumergirse en las azules aguas, a la vez que el grupo descendía la colina para sumergirse ellos en Puerto Mitra, una ciudad pesquera que por aquellas horas era el sitio más tranquilo, agradable y paradisiaco que podían imaginar: la iluminación daba una sensación extraña de paz, que aunada con el arrullo de las olas era una experiencia exquisita. Incluso Lidda sentía ganas de bajar la guardia y dejarse llevar...

- ¿Quién se quedó con la pieza del espejo?  
- Yo – Respondió Zul, sacando el pequeño fragmento de su roído bolsillo.  
- Seré idiota... – Se regañó Elia, tomando la pieza de la mano de Zul.  
- ¿Por qué dices e...?  
- ¿Por qué más? Por confiarte algo tan importante a ti – Respondió la hechicera con una frialdad que mataba.  
- Estúpida... – Dijo Zul de forma que sólo él mismo se escuchó.  
- Apunta casi todo hacia el norte... un poco hacia el noroeste – Anunció Sikoth.  
- Supongo entonces que estará en una de las tres primeras islas del archipiélago – Dijo Lidda.  
- Es difícil saber ahora, a menos que tuviéramos un telescopio... o nos esperamos a estar en el mar – Sugirió el mayor de los hermanos.  
- ¿Alguien pensó en la embarcación? – Saltó Torom después de mucho tiempo de estar callado -. ¿Y las privisiones? La fruta que compramos no nos alcanzará ni para llegar a la última isla, la más cercana... y dinero para hacernos de comida suficiente no tenemos.  
- Déjanos el barco a nosotros, tenemos algunos contactos en el pueblo – Declaró Koru -. El dinero es algo que podríamos conseguir rápido sí...  
- Nada de robar.  
- Te gusta hacer las cosas a la forma difícil¿verdad? – Respondió un receloso Sikoth.  
- Pero de la forma correcta, si quieres mi opinión – Contestó Torom. La discusión llamó la atención de Tyra.  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Torom? – Inquirió el menor de los hermanos con un tono un tanto desafiante -. ¿Piensas buscar trabajo a las siete de la noche, en un puerto vacío¿Vas a cazar a algún animal raro ésta vez?  
- Podemos esperar hasta la mañana por la tarde para zarpar, y podemos trabajar desde hoy hasta que elevemos anclas – Respondió el otro con tranquilidad -. Al menos conservo mi dignidad.  
- ¡Maldición señores, busquen consejo marital! – Exclamó la halfling totalmente fastidiada -. Bien, Koru, Sikoth y Jason vienen conmigo a buscar quien nos rente el barco, el resto vayan a... buscar trabajo. Oh, y me llevaré a Anark, es tan grande que podría espantar a la clientela.

El comentario sarcástico de la ladrona molestó un poco al mercenario. El grupo de Lidda partió hacia donde se veía el mar, hacia los puertos, donde aún debían quedar algunos marineros.

- Si entran a un bar, pregunten por "El búho", y digan que yo los mandé, seguro nos prestará su barco gratis – Indicó Koru antes de perderse entre las calles.

El otro grupo buscó un lugar más abierto y más concurrido, aunque concluyeron que debían buscarse un bar o una posada, o algo parecido. Torom tenía algunos trucos mágicos de luz que sólo servirían con niños... pensó en poner a Zul a hacer acrobacias sobre una mesa, pero si se le caía la capucha se iba a armar. Elia seguía observando una de las plumas que se le habían caído a Chrysos, y Tyra estaba ensimismada, mirando constantemente hacia el sur.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Le preguntó.  
- Oh... – Aunque los dos habían agarrado confianza para conversar entre ellos, aún le resultaba extraño a Tyra abrirse con alguien -. Nada, es que de allá vengo. Hay una pequeña aldea un poco hacia el sur desde aquí, es de allí de donde vengo. Es un pueblo tan pequeño y aislado que ni siquiera tiene nombre...  
- Suena agradable, al menos para mi – Respondió el otro con una sonrisa. Miró brevemente a sus otros dos acompañantes, quienes caminaban separados por cinco metros uno del otro.  
- Allá es donde vive mi maestro, Ethan – Siguió explicando la shinobi.  
- Uno bastante bueno a juzgar por lo que nos has enseñado – Señaló Torom.  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora para conseguir dinero? – Inquirió Tyra para cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación. Zul paró las orejas, alerta a cualquier oportunidad para mofarse de su amigo.  
- Para serte honesto, no tengo idea... Es que yo no soy de la idea de robar...  
- ¿Recuerdas a los caballos en Ravenloft? – Murmuró Zul con voz burlona, aunque ninguno de los otros dos le escucharon.  
- Quizás debas confiar un poco más en ellos... digo, no lo hacen de mala intención, y se especializan en ello – Argumentó Tyra.  
- No es dinero que ellos se hayan ganado, y obviamente afectan al que sí lo ganó... no importa a quien quieran ayudar – Contestó el otro.  
- Hm – Tyra sonrió.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Nada... eres un chico muy interesante. Te mantienes fiel a lo que piensas, a tus ideales. Claro que es justo lo que hacen Sikoth y Koru...

Una hora después, cuando el sol ya se había sumergido casi totalmente en el horizonte, el otro bando rondaba uno de los muelles.

- ¿Jason¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Koru al muchacho cuando éste se quedó quieto y tieso, mirando a alguien que caminaba delante de ellos, perdiéndose en un callejón a un lado del puerto, mismo que estaba desierto salvo por un enano.  
- No has parpadeado en un minuto¿seguro estás bien? – Inquirió Sikoth al ver la cara de Jason.

Jason sentía ganas de correr, aunque no sabía para donde: hacia el callejón o hacia el sitio opuesto.

- ¿Qué has visto, Jason? – Preguntó el hermano mayor poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
- Es él... – Murmuró, y una extraña inercia le obligó a correr hacia el callejón. Se trataba del encapuchado de negro que había enfrentado en Keel antes de separarse de Medea.  
- ¿Que qué? – Bramó Lidda.

Haciendo honor a su apodo, Pies de Fuego se les adelantó en un santiamén, seguido de cerca por Lidda, la más veloz del grupo, luego rebasada por Anark, y seguida por los hermanos.

Jason ya se había sacado la espada del cinto, dobló a la izquierda para internarse en el callejón, justo para ver como el encapuchado doblaba a la derecha hacia otra calle repleta de gente, mercaderes que recogían su mercancía tras un arduo día de trabajo.

- ¡Espera, Jason! – Llamó Sikoth desde lejos. Ni él ni los otros sabían porqué el chico se había echado a correr tan de súbito.

Llegó un momento en que sólo Lidda pudo seguir persiguiéndole dada su pequeñez, que le concedía la habilidad de colarse en espacios pequeños entre la gente, las cajas y los animales.

Finalmente Jason se metió en un último callejón que estaba al fondo de la calle abarrotada. El callejón terminaba en muro, y no había nadie... el encapuchado no podía haberse metido a ningún otro lado, no había ninguna otra desviación en toda la calle, y su capa, aunque negra, era demasiado llamativa para perderse entre la multitud.

Decepcionado, decidió retirarse. Lo hizo de espaldas, aunque se topó con algo grande. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba, un sujeto alto cubierto de negro de pies a cabeza.

El sujeto sujetó el brazo de Jason para interceptar el ataque que el muchacho le lanzó, y luego lo alzó por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo el encapuchado... aunque su voz no sonaba neutra como se suponía que sonaría, ésta vez sonó más varonil.  
- Deja al chico en paz – Dijo una voz detrás del encapuchado. Era Lidda, haciendo presión en la espalda del sujeto de negro con el florete.

La escena se congeló por varios segundos: Jason suspendido en el aire, el encapuchado sosteniéndole por el brazo y por la camisa, y Lidda con una sonrisa triunfal, amenazando con atravesar al hombre si se movía.

Y tan rápido como comenzó todo, terminó. Jason voló hasta el fondo del callejón y el encapuchado tumbó a Lidda de espaldas girando sobre sí mismo y barriendo a la halfling con el pie. El sujeto misterioso sacó del interior de su capa una daga afilada y reluciente, misma con cuyo filo mantuvo a Lidda en el suelo, haciendo firme contacto con el cuello de la chica.

- Eres bueno... – Murmuró ella desde el suelo, aún sin poder creérselo.

Inesperadamente, el tipo dejó caer su capucha a sus hombros, dejando ver un rostro pálido y un poco desgastado, de mirada dura y fría. Tenía el cabello negro despeinado y sin limpiar.

- Jason, tengo la impresión de que este no es el que buscas – Anunció la halfling desde el suelo.  
- ¿Qué quieren de mi? – Musitó el hombre con voz firme y dura, pero no con rudeza. Su voz encajaba perfectamente con sus rasgos varoniles.  
- ¡Eh, acá están! – Anunció otra voz a la entrada del callejón. Koru entró corriendo con la espada, dio un gran salto para caer sobre el sujeto de negro y tirarlo al suelo, y en un parpadeo el hombre lo recibió con una patada, enviándole a volar y a aterrizar justo encima de Jason, para entonces volver a amenazar a Lidda, quien apenas tuvo oportunidad de moverse.

Segundos después aparecieron Anark y Sikoth, amenazando atacar en cualquier momento

- ¡Eh, tú¡Déjalos ir! – Bramó Sikoth desenvainando la espada y alzándola sobre su cabeza, para poder contestar cualquier posible ataque.

El sujeto se les quedó viendo a todos un momento, primero a los recién llegados, luego a Jason y Koru tumbados junto al muro, luego a Lidda y de nuevo a los primeros. Finalmente se levantó y abrió su capa, dejando ver, colgando del cinto, a la funda de la daga, misma que guardó ahí.

- Lamento todo el desastre – Dijo el sujeto con tranquilidad a la vez que se echaba la capucha sobre la cabeza nuevamente.  
- ¿Quién eres, y qué buscas con ellos? – Interrogó Sikoth al hombre.  
- Lo siento – Dijo este. Desconcertados por las respuestas y aparente tranquilidad del misterioso hombre, lo único que pudieron hacer Sikoth y Anark fue apartarse cuando el encapuchado se disponía a salir del callejón. En instantes, el encapuchado se perdió en el mar de gente, cajas, frutas, caballos y sombras.

El desconcierto reinó por lo que parecieron horas, aunque sólo fueron unos segundos que culminaron con Koru diciendo:

- Si alguien quisiera ayudarme... Aterricé de culo sobre algo duro... espero que no haya sido Jason.

Sikoth se apresuró a asistir a Lidda (quien apartó la mano, indignada) y de inmediato a Koru. Finalmente levantó del suelo a Jason con ayuda de su hermano: Pies de Fuego debió haber caído de cabeza, o el impacto contra la pared había sido muy fuerte, pues estaba inconsciente.  
- ¿Y de qué se trató todo esto? – Inquirió Sikoth cuando Lidda y Koru estuvieron de pie, el último con Jason apoyado de su hombro.  
- Pregúntale a éste cuando despierte – Dijo Lidda, notablemente enfadada por la humillación -. Si no tuviera que preocuparme por que al muy idiota le arranquen el pellejo, no hubiéramos tenido que...  
- Olvídalo... el tipo nos hizo puré por sí sólo, acéptalo – Pidió Koru, agradecido de que no le hubieran degollado ahí mismo.  
- ¿Y te dices aprendiz de Ardilla silenciosa¡Pah!  
- ¡Por acá! – Dijo una voz a la entrada del callejón. Era Zul haciendo señas a la otra mitad del grupo.  
- ¡No llevamos ni dos horas separados y ya andan por acá¿Qué coño quieren? – Blasfemó Lidda.  
- Parece que a alguien le ha ido mal... – Señaló Torom en cuanto se incorporó al grupo, detrás de Elia y Tyra.  
- ¿Quién era ese sujeto? – Habló Tyra -. ¿No era el que usó a las fuerzas de Keel para apresarnos?  
- Éste era otro... quién era, no lo sabemos, pero no parecía un mal tipo, se apartó y se fue en cuanto vio que no teníamos malas intenciones – Respondió Sikoth.  
- Dirás que tú no tenías malas intenciones, pero si lo vuelvo a ver¡lo mato!  
- No le hagan casi a Lidda, el tipo se encargó de ella, de Jason y de mi por sí solo, y...  
- ¡Calla!  
- ¿Y Jason? – Preguntó Elia con aflicción al ver su cabeza colgando descontroladamente.  
- Sólo fue un golpe, no le pasará nada – La tranquilizó Koru.  
- Bueno¿y a qué vienen ustedes, no tenían trabajo? – Inquirió Lidda, esperando que la respuesta no le fastidiara más.  
- De hecho, acabábamos de salir de una cantina cuando los vimos a ustedes en el puerto, desde lejos, y vimos que Jason se lanzaba a perseguir al encapuchado – Explicó Elia.  
- Temiendo que fuera el de Keel, y que se fueran a meter en problemas, fuimos detrás de ustedes – Terminó de decir el mercenario.  
- Pero¡maldición, salimos vivos¿Por qué se molestan si tienen cosas que hacer? – Soltó la halfling.  
- De hecho, ganamos dinero de forma muy fácil: Zul es muy bueno jugando al dominó, y tras una partida triplicamos el dinero que traíamos, lo que nos alcanza para el viaje – Dichas éstas palabras por Tyra, una orgullosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico lobo.  
- Coincidentemente, el tal Búho estaba en el bar... – Señaló Elia, aunque su rostro palideció, lo que incitó la risa de Koru, quien preguntó:  
- ¿Ah sí¿Y qué tal, te agradó?  
- Es un hijo de puta – Intervinó Torom -. No dejaba de mirarle las piernas a Elia.  
- Hasta que Elia le preguntó muy agresivamente qué le pasaba, Tyra tuvo que entrar en escena para evitar que se hiciera una bronca colectiva – Continuó Zul -. Era fácil decir que era El búho, tenía unos ojos y unas gafas enormes, y una capa café. Torom se acercó a preguntarle por su nombre, y él nos dio su apodo. Cuando le dijimos que Koru nos había enviado, casi le besó los pies a Elia y nos ofreció todo lo que quisiéramos.  
- Que no piense que ya ha pagado su deuda, Koru – Señaló su hermano.  
- Nah, déjalo así... aunque podré fastidiarlo con ello de vez en cuando si lo llego a ver.  
- El búho mandó decir que prepararan a La Santa Lila del Mar Rojo en el puerto, para que zarpemos cuando queramos. La hemos visto y es un barco grande – Explicó la hechicera Greniana.  
- Lo mejor de todo es que regresamos al bar y le pedimos provisiones, así que tendremos el barco lleno de comida en un par de horas – Al mercenario se le notaba feliz, pues la situación había mejorado notablemente.  
- No tuvimos que usar MI dinero – Enfatizó Zul, los ojos brillándole con avaricia.  
- Vayamos al puerto entonces, a supervisar los preparativos – Sugirió Sikoth, con notable desconfianza hacia el tal búho.  
- Avísenme cuando despierte éste – Pidió Lidda, refiriéndose a Jason -. De ésta no se escapa...

La noche había caído ya, envolviendo al grupo con el arrullador sonido de las olas, una húmeda y fresca brisa, y una luna llena preciosa. Cinco hombres se encargaban de llenar la bodega de La Santa Lila del Mar Rojo con fruta, algo de carne (salada) y hasta barriles de cerveza, mientras Lidda blasfemaba enfrente de Jason, quien sabía que defenderse era inútil.

- ¿Deberíamos zarpar ahora, en la noche? – Inquirió Torom a Koru. Él se metió un dedo a la boca, lo alzó y sintió el aire.  
- Pues el viento es favorecedor, y no pinta para tormenta... Por cierto, creo que El búho ha descuidado bastante sus pertenencias – Koru miró la embarcación de arriba abajo con desdén e incredulidad -. La recuerdo más preciosa, más magnífica.  
- Al menos conserva uno de los cañones – Intervino Sikoth -. Eso lo vuelve a poner en deuda contigo, hermano.  
- Vaya que sí... pero ¡tenemos cerveza!  
- No vamos de vacaciones, hijo – Lidda ya había dejado de discutir con Jason al ver que éste simplemente le ignoraba.  
- ¡Todo listo, señor! – Intervino uno de los cargueros, alineándose los otros cuatro detrás de él, con un porte que rozaba lo militar.  
- Uh... gracias, creo... – Contestó Koru haciendo una inclinación por educación -. Y díganle al Búho que todavía está en deuda.

Zul se dio el lujo de dar propinas, unas muy miserables por cierto. Constantemente se metía la mano al bolsillo derecho, donde tenía un saquito lleno de monedas que le gustaba hacer sonar. Aún no creía que la suerte le hubiera hecho semejante favor.

Minutos después estaban todos a bordo: Tyra, Torom, Sikoth, Koru, Zul, Elia, Jason, Lidda y Anark. A Koru le urgía probar la cerveza (y considerar si El Búho seguiría en deuda o no después de ello), aunque él se encargó del timón, Tyra se dedicó a contemplar el mar, Sikoth fue directito al timón, con su hermano. Lidda, enfurruñada, se buscó un rincón junto con Zul donde pudieran asomar la cabeza si querían vomitar, y Elia se puso a mimar a Anark, quien en esos momentos parecía un cachorro agigantado, pero muy disciplinado.

Elevaron anclas, un viento perfecto llenó las velas y comenzaron a moverse.

Torom fue a inspeccionar las cabinas, si es que las había, y a ver las provisiones que tenían para el viaje, y si había balas para usar con el cañón. Todo estaba oscuro y resquebrajado dentro , la madera húmeda estaba agujerada en algunas partes y crujía... sin contar que las arañas y el polvo se respiraban desde antes de entrar.

Torom abrió la puerta número uno y...

Tropezó con algo, posiblemente una rata. El polvo se levantaba con cada paso que daba mientras buscaba una vela a tientas. Como no halló ninguna hizo uso de su magia: levantó su dedo índice de la mano derecha y una lucecilla dorada iluminó una habitación pequeña y mugrosa hasta las grietas. Bajó el dedo para inspeccionar debajo de la mesa, repleta de mapas y velas derretidas, y vio una masa de tela negra... de la que sobresalían un par de botas cafés... lo peor era que la tela se movía.

- ¡Tenemos un poli...!

Apenas había abierto la boca y un sujeto encapuchado en negro se le echó encima y le cubrió la boca, aunque tuvo que arrojarse al suelo con él. Forcejearon unos instantes hasta que Torom le dio una patada en la espinilla, se levantó, pero de inmediato se dio de boca contra el suelo cuando el otro le metió la zancadilla. En un segundo ya lo tenía encima de nuevo, haciéndole una llave que le impedía mover más que los dedos, y ya no podía emitir sonido alguno.

- Por favor, no pretendo nada malo – Le dijo una voz casi inaudible. Aunque no podía verle la cara, la voz denotaba que era hombre.  
- ¡Eh Torom, vinimos por algo de cerveza¿Quieres un poco? – La voz de Koru sonó al otro lado de la puerta. Iba seguido de Zul aparentemente, a juzgar por una segunda voz.

Se hizo el silencio, al parecer el otro par esperaba que Torom diera respuesta, pero no la hubo.

- ¿Torom? – Dijo la voz de Zul.  
- Tú ve a buscar a las bodegas, yo buscaré acá arriba... mantente alerta, puede haber algún polizón... – Indicó Koru cuando, tras varios segundos, no hubo ninguna respuesta. Torom escuchó a Zul descender las escaleras con cautela, y, aunque Koru no hacía nada de ruido, supo que se acercaba.

El polizón apretó a Torom fuertemente y se movió con él, lentamente, hasta un lado de la entrada, de forma que si la puerta se abría, quedarían ocultos detrás de ella. Y así fue, Koru abrió la puerta con lentitud y caminó cautelosamente al interior, guiándose con la poca luz de la luna que lograba filtrarse hasta dentro. Con esa iluminación, a Torom jamás le verían, y le apretaban tan duro que apenas si podía mover sus dedos...

... sus dedos...

Torom dijo para sus adentros "Lumina", extendió el dedo índice de su mano derecha y una luz dorada muy intensa llenó el cuarto, cegando a Koru, aunque logró llamar su atención cuando la intensidad cayó y una lucecilla dorada se mantenía viva en el dedo del mercenario, aún aprisionado por los firmes brazos del encapuchado, quien cerró la puerta de una patada.

- Oye tú, ésta vez no nos agarraste desprevenidos, no pasará lo mismo que en el callejón – Dijo Koru desafiante.  
- ¿... Qué dices? – Respondió el otro hombre. De inmediato Torom sintió la libertad, pues los fuertes brazos ya no le impedían respirar. Fue y se paró a un lado de Koru y levantó su dedo para iluminar al otro... al parecer Koru lo había reconocido, y el otro había respondido de igual manera.

En efecto, Koru vio al mismo sujeto del callejón cuando se descubrió la cabeza: cabello negro desarreglado, un rostro joven, pero algo demacrado, y una mirada inteligente, dura...

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto, él es...?  
- El que enfrentamos en el callejón, sí – Dijo Koru sin quitar la vista del polizón.  
- Siento el inconveniente – Respondió éste -. Les pido por favor que me permitan abordar su embarcación hasta que lleguemos a tierra, de nuevo – La voz varonil de aquél hombre ahora era calmada y firme, pero mostraba un porte educado.  
- ¿No hubiera sido más fácil preguntar¿Antes de que abordáramos? – Torom sentía el cuello torcido.  
- Te pido que me perdones, pero estabas a punto de delatarme... prefería haberlo hecho sin causar molestias y pasando desapercibido – Respondió el polizón con seriedad y cortesía, haciendo una inclinación.  
- ... Si querías viajar a alguna de las islas del archipiélago sólo tenías que preguntar... – Señaló Koru.  
- Perdónenme, no quería causarles molestia alguna.  
- Bueno, si va a quedarse aquí hasta que lleguemos a la isla, creo que deberíamos decirle a todos – Sugirió el mercenario -. Digo, incluso aunque estén en desacuerdo no podríamos tirarlo por la borda...  
- De acuerdo – Accedió el otro.  
- Se los agradezco. Mi nombre es Ludovico Agustín Powelki Crépitienanse – Se inclinó de nuevo.  
- ¿Ludovico?... Um... vamos afuera entonces... – Dijo Torom.  
- Y deja que nosotros pasemos primero, por tu seguridad – Koru se acordó de Lidda.

La conversación había sido incómoda después de una batalla que pudo haber acabado en asesinato, pero afortunadamente todo había salido bien, y dejando a un lado el cuello de Torom y la patada a Ludovico, todos estaban perfectamente... ¿Y Zul?

- Le dijiste a Zul que bajara a la bodega a buscarme, y no ha regresado – Señaló el mercenario.  
- Quizás la esté pasando bien con la cerveza¿quién sabe? – Comentó Koru, divertido -. Oh, ahí viene ya, salgamos y que nos alcance en cubierta.

Torom abrió la puerta y Koru salió. Ludovico se quedó atrás, esperando a que diera su anuncio:

- Tenemos un nuevo acompañante, por lo menos hasta que toquemos alguna de las islas.

Sus palabras fueron tan repentinas que todos se quedaron mirándole, algunos incrédulos, otros divertidos, Torom se golpeó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y Zul, que apareció detrás de Ludovico, dejó caer una manzana que llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Y de quién se trata? – Dijo Lidda divertida como si se tratase de una broma. Aún sentía mareos, pero ya se había repuesto.

Torom se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Ludovico. Los que habían estado en el callejón se quedaron atónitos, los otros sólo expresaron curiosidad.

Lidda en especial parecía que sí vomitaría ésta vez. Su mirada expresaba algo como "No te mataré ahora porque no puedo...".

- Mi nombre es Ludovico Agustín Powelki Crépitienanse – Dando unos pasos adelante, Ludovico se presentó haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.  
- ¿Ludoviblahblehbah qué? – Musitó Zul aún detrás de Torom.

La reacción no cambió mucho, todos seguían mirando incrédulos y callados, hasta que a dos personas se les ocurrió romper el silencio.

- Elia Luminen, vengo de...  
- ¿Cómo diablos se subió al barco? – Bramó Lidda.  
- Abordé justo después de encontrarme con ustedes en aquél callejón – Explicó Ludovico -. No sabía que iban a ser ustedes los que usarían ésta embarcación hasta que vi a este muchacho hace unos momentos – Dijo, refiriéndose a Torom -. No pretendo causar molestias, sólo quería que supieran que estaré aquí. Si les incomoda lo lamento, pero necesito llegar al archipiélago.  
- Decía, yo soy Elia Luminen y vengo de Gren...

Todos fueron presentándose a aquél hombre que aparentaba andar en sus treintas. Todos menos Lidda, quien no creía que hubiera algo que pudiera fastidiarle más.

- ¿Cuándo vendrá mi hermano a relevarme? – Se quejaba Sikoth, al timón -. Ya durmió un turno entero...  
- Yo ya me iré a dormir, me encargaré de despertarlo – Ofreció la hechicera de Gren -. ¿Alguien más viene?  
- Yo en un rato – Dijo Jason.  
- Yo en cuanto venga Koru, maldito desgraciado...  
- ¿Tyra, Lidda, Torom... tú? – Dijo ésta última palabra con desdén, a Zul.  
- Al rato iré – Declaró el chico lobo, y luego murmuró, de forma que nadie lo escuchó: -... cuando tú ya estés bien dormida y yo sepa donde estás, para alejarme de ti lo más posible.

Elia se retiró sola, con Anark, alcanzada por Jason y Sikoth cuando Koru se hizo cargo del Timón. Zul se fue a dormir minutos después, dejando a Lidda, Tyra, Koru y Torom solos... con Ludovico, quien dormía en el suelo, contrario a las invitaciones de casi todo el grupo de dormir dentro. Tyra observaba el mar, como llevaba haciendo casi desde que se había embarcado. Lidda ya podía mantenerse de pie, y Torom disfrutaba del sonido de las olas, aunque pensativo y callado... hasta que Lidda llegó a hablarle.

- ¿Así que tú entraste y él te atacó?  
- De hecho, no lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque yo iba a delatarlo – Explicó Torom -. Me parece un tipo bastante decente, sólo quería pasar desapercibido... ha tenido oportunidad de matar a varios de nosotros, y dos veces, pero no lo ha hecho.  
- Es sólo que éste grupo parece un imán de líos¿sabes? Siempre hay algo persiguiéndonos...  
- No creo que sea nuestra culpa, no en gran parte... si secuestraban a Sikoth debíamos ir tras de él, si nos ofrecían trabajo era imposible saber que nos emboscarían un montón de ababols... No es que estemos lastimando a nadie, nosotros no provocamos que el peligro venga a nosotros...  
- Lo sé... Pero tú en especial, Torom.

El comentario de Lidda le tomó por sorpresa, y sonó algo molesto.

- ¿Cuál es tu punto?  
- Los tipos de la última vez se veían demasiado obsesionados contigo... no dejaban de nombrarte ayer.  
- También me intriga, no sé qué querrán conmigo...  
- Es sólo que has llamado mucho su atención, yo creo¿Umbra du Oblivio? Es uno de los tres llamados "Hechizos prohibidos" de las sombras, por cada elemento hay dos o tres hechizos prohibidos, incluidas las sombras y la luz... ni siquiera sé cómo alguien tan joven ha podido lograr algo de tal magnitud, Torom.  
- Sinceramente, no sé qué quieran conmigo...  
- ¿Omino? Es un asesino muy conocido en el bajo mundo, y tú has peleado con él varias veces... la vez de Keel también atrajo a todos los soldados¿recuerdas?  
- Conozco a Omino mejor, si cabe, que él mismo... – A Torom le comenzaba a incomodar la conversación.  
- Y tú espada es de oro puro, y es tan grande y pesada que ni siquiera los híbridos más fuertes pueden levantarla con facilidad... tú, en cambio, eres tan rápido como yo con ella...  
- ¡Te juro que no sé qué quieren ellos conmigo, Lidda! – Ahora el fastidiado era él -. ¡Sólo trato de pasar desapercibido, pero ni siquiera sé quiénes son éstos sujetos, no sé qué querrán de mí¿Está bien¡No es mi culpa que los problemas vengan a nosotros! – Se detuvo, respiró hondo, suspiró, y ya más calmado, siguió: -. De no ser por mi, Zul estaría muerto.  
- Te metes en muchos problemas, Torom – Siguió diciendo Lidda, con calma -. Omino es un hombre demasiado peligroso, lidiar con él es...  
- No sabes ni la mitad de lo que yo sé de él... ni siquiera él sabe muchas cosas sobre sí mismo... te aseguro que él no es un hombre, quizás sólo yo sepa lo que es. Déjame a Omino a mi.

Quedaron en silencio por un rato, mirando hacia el frente, a las olas. El enojo de Torom había llamado la atención de los otros dos: desde lejos, Koru escuchaba lo que alcanzaban a captar sus oídos, e incluso Tyra, de espaldas a ellos, había ladeado la cabeza para escuchar. Entonces el mercenario torció los labios en una sonrisa que casi no se notaba.

- ¿Quieres hablar de atraer problemas, Lidda¿Qué me dices de aquél sujeto que vimos la otra vez, tu amigo Darkmantle?  
- Es un amigo mío, no es ningún peligro.  
- Déjame terminar: es sobre la pluma que te trajo.  
- Es una pluma del halcón que hirió a mi rata...  
- Por favor... Sikoth y Koru ya lo saben, entienden algo del idioma que hablaste aquél día, y cualquier ladrón que se considere digno de llamarse así sabe que eso es una pluma de Angelis. Incluso yo he oído hablar de ellas: son más afiladas, finas, grandes, lisas y brillantes que la pluma de cualquier animal. Definitivamente es mucha la diferencia entre eso y la pluma de un halcón.  
- Ve al grano, por favor.  
- Me dices que tenga cuidado de en donde me meto, pero los Angelis, como seguramente sabes, son seres extraordinarios, son incluso más poderosos que cualquier elfo vivo. No dudo de tu habilidad, pero los Angelis... Estás cazando a uno, supongo.  
- No te interesa – Dijo Lidda tajante, pero Torom no se detuvo.  
- No expusiste tus razones para acompañarnos a Keel, Lidda. Y por tu bien, sería mejor que me las dijeras.  
- ¿Es eso una amenaza?  
- Depende de cómo lo veas: puede ser eso o una oferta. Omino y los sujetos que enfrentamos ayer podrían ser un problema, pero nada mayor que atraer a un Angelis... si decías que yo era un imán que líos, espera a vernos enfrentándonos todos a uno de ellos. Pero si me dices cuáles son tus motivos para estar con nosotros en este barco, podríamos ayudarte, incluso protegerte.  
- ¿Crees que no soy cautelosa, Torom? Sé lo que hago, sé en donde me estoy metiendo, sé que los Angelis son tan letales como lo es una araña para las moscas.  
- Está bien, pero no quiero que seas tú la que traiga el peligro a nuestro viaje... ¿está bien?

Lidda movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación, aunque más bien parecía que un montón de mosquitos la molestaban.

- Sólo confía en mi – Dijo finalmente, mirando al mercenario a los ojos.  
- Está bien... pero si necesitas ayuda con ello, no dudes en pedirla.  
- Claro. Buenas noches – Contestó ella, tajante.

La halfling se despidió y se fue a una de las cabinas a dormir. Sólo quedaron Koru, Tyra y Torom, más Ludovico, durmiendo en el suelo. Torom no tardó ni dos minutos en recibir el mensaje de la luna: ya era muy tarde, había que levantarse temprano para decidir junto con el grupo a qué isla irían. Pero alguien debía quedarse con Koru.

- ¿Quieres que me quede aquí para que tú vayas a tomar una siesta? – Propuso el muchacho a Tyra con amabilidad.  
- No te preocupes – Contestó ella. No llevaba la mascarilla puesta, así que la sonrisa que a tanto le había hechizado atrapó a Torom con la guardia baja -. Tú vete a dormir, yo no tengo sueño.

Un gesto que le agradeció mucho, una hora más y caería rendido en cubierta. Había sido un día duro para todos, pero Tyra parecía haberlo resentido menos.

- Muy bien entonces, buenas noches. Buenas noches, Koru.  
- Felices sueños.  
- Buenas noches.

Torom se perdió escaleras abajo, y entonces, al fin, se hizo completo silencio (si dejamos a un lado el crujir de la madera, el oleaje y el ocasionar murmullo de las velas). Koru se dedicó enteramente a gobernar a La Santa Lila del Mar Rojo, y Tyra seguía observando las estrellas, su perfecto rostro pálido acariciado por la brisa que hacía ondear sus rojos cabellos.

Pues sabía que Calik Ugishi andaba cerca de ella. Había reconocido sus técnicas en esos aprendices suyos el día de la pelea en el kekkai. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, y para bien o para mal, Tyra de Celes y Calik Ugishi se volverían a ver las caras algún día...

- ¡Finalmente has llegado, tú, pájaro carroñero!

La voz de Calik Ugishi resonó en la sala del trono cuando Chrysos irrumpió en ella. Era la misma sala donde ambos y el otro encapuchado se habían reunido la última vez.

- Lamentablemente, palabras sobre tus actos llegaron antes... eres muy poco sutil, sin duda...  
- Es sólo que el otro idiota llegó antes que yo, siempre mete las narices donde no le incumbe – Se defendió el híbrido.  
- Debo agradecerte, porque él pudo haberlo echado a perder... no los quiero muertos... aún, pero pudo haber matado a alguno de los dos que quiero.  
- Es lo que le dije, pero hizo caso omiso... Y piensa seguir haciéndolo.  
- Y aún así, irrumpiste en la batalla, armado. Mal, mal, mal. Son débiles, de haberte atacado a ti, hubieras tenido que contestar, y eso hubiera resultado en algo… lamentable.  
- No me dejó oportunidad de averiguar gran cosa sobre Torom Derdim, ese infeliz, tan indigno que su resbalosa madre ni le puso un nombre.  
- ¿Lo ves? Ustedes los híbridos son tan poco competentes. Sólo tenías que mantener distancia y esperar.  
- ¡Tuve que detenerlo para que no los despedazara¡Es que le encanta jugar con nosotros¡Ni siquiera pensaba matarlos en primer lugar, sólo está jugando contigo y conmigo! – Chrysos estuvo a punto de agarrar a uno de los guardias por el cuello -. No todo salió mal, logré averiguar algo.  
- Te escuchamos – El encapuchado de la voz neutral habló por primera vez.  
- Ya venía de regreso cuando uno de mis hombres me alcanzó: los niños irán al archipiélago, parece que ahora buscan el espejo de Lathia.  
- Hm... interesante – Dijo Ugishi -. ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?  
- Hay más: parece que Sir Cameén San Espada se ha unido a ellos – Declaró Chrysos.

Sucedió algo que al mismo Chrysos le dio satisfacción, y que al encapuchado pudo alarmar en pequeña medida. Por primera vez en años, el rostro de Calik Ugishi demostró algo más que seriedad, enojo o arrogancia: aflicción. Luchó todo lo que pudo para minimizarla, logrando un resultado decente, más no satisfactorio.

- ¿Sir Cameén dices?  
- El mismo – Confirmó el híbrido.

Se hizo silencio, Calik no pudo decir más, imagen que le alegraría a Chrysos la vida hasta el final de sus días. Al menos que pudiera descuartizar a Ugishi con sus propias manos, no podría haberse sentido más feliz.

- ¿Has traído algo mas? – Inquirió Calik tras un largo silencio.  
- Nada de tu interés – Respondió Chrysos.  
- Lárgate, y manda traer a Nikago, Saniru.  
- Y a Omino – Añadió el encapuchado.

Chrysos ya se acercaba a la puerta cuando se detuvo, dio media vuelta, y volvió a hablar:

- Por cierto...  
- ¿Ahora qué?  
- Con esos muchachos he visto a un híbrido... a un mestizo de humano con un híbrido del clan de los lobos, quiero decir.  
- ¿Y qué, quieres pedirme que no le ponga las manos encima, porque es uno de los tuyos¡Tonterías Chrysos! Lárgate de aquí ahora... todos ustedes desaparecerán de Mimir algún día.  
- Ugishi, llegará el día en que lamentes cada palabra que digas sobre nosotros – Musitó el híbrido alado, dio media vuelta y en silencio se fue.

Un silencio que se prolongó más de lo normal.

- ¿Por qué tan callado, Ugishi? – Inquirió el encapuchado -. Te noto... preocupado.  
- Calla, no es nada – Calik sabía que eso no era cierto. La noticia de Sir Cameén le daba mala espina.  
- No me digas que te preocupa Sir Cameén...  
- Para nada – Respondió el ninja, aunque de nueva cuenta, mentía -. Lo que me intriga es qué trama Aghamen...  
- Es difícil saber si Aghamen está detrás de Sir Cameén ésta vez – Dijo el encapuchado -. A veces él trabaja para el rey, a veces anda la tierra por su cuenta.  
- No será un problema...

En ese momento irrumpieron dos personas en la sala: Nikago y Saniru, los aprendices de Calik que habían sobrevivido a la batalla del kekkai. Se inclinaron primero ante su maestro y luego ante el encapuchado de la voz neutral.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, maestro? – Dijo Saniru inclinando la cabeza al momento de arrodillarse.  
- Levántense – Musitó Calik poniendo las manos atrás.

Calik miró a sus aprendices, caminando frente a ellos de un lado a otro.

- Ellos han partido al archipiélago desde Puerto Mitra. Ahora mismo recorren el mar. No quiero que los enfrenten... aún. Hay dos fragmentos de la Pluma de Oth, hasta donde sabemos, en esas islas. Ellos han ido a las islas por otra razón, así que es momento de que aprovechen para llevarse las piezas de la Pluma.  
- ¿Y si nos encontramos con ellos, maestro? – Inquirió Nikago.  
- Si se ven obligados a enfrentarlos, háganlo, pero no quiero que maten a ninguno... excepto a un tal muchacho de nombre Jason: lleva consigo otra pieza de la Pluma de Oth. Háganlo SOLO si se ven obligados a ello, no quiero que ninguno otro de ellos salga lastimado. También pueden aniquilar a los hermanos si quieren, no tengo ningún interés en ellos. Busquen venganza si llegan a encontrárselos...  
- Sí, maestro – Dijeron los aprendices al unísono.  
- Consigan las dos piezas de las islas y regresen aquí. Les daré órdenes nuevas dependiendo de cómo se muevan las piezas del tablero.  
- Sí maestro – Repitieron los aprendices.  
- Retírense.

Nikago y Saniru volvieron a arrodillarse como despedida, dieron media vuelta y salieron de la sala.

- ¿No vas a decirles que Sir Cameén está con ellos? – Inquirió la voz neutral a espaldas de Calik -. Es un peligro potencial para ellos dos, incluso juntos.  
- No espero que se encuentren con él... ni siquiera sé si Sir Cameén se quedará con los otros... – Calik se volvió hacia el encapuchado -. ¿Y tú para qué quieres a Omino? He observado a ese asesino, y su mente es muy inestable... en otras palabras, es un loco. No sé si sea confiable... y tenerlo aquí podría resultar en algunas "desgracias" para nuestros carceleros...

En ese momento irrumpió en la habitación el susodicho. Iba vestido como usualmente hacía, sólo que sus ropajes estaban cada vez más sucios y roídos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Bramó en cuanto alcanzó la escalinata previa al trono, sin hacer ni una inclinación de saludo.  
- Tienes trabajo – Dijo el encapuchado ésta vez.  
- ¿Es sobre Derdim? – Inquirió Omino.  
- Ya tenemos a algunas personas encargándose de Torom Derdim – Señaló Calik, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Irás a Gren, Omino. Hay algo allá que nosotros queremos.  
- Ve al grano – Pidió Omino con fastidio.  
- Cuida tu forma de dirigirte a mi – Amenazó la voz neutra -. Hay un hechicero de nombre Renhart, director de una escuela de magia muy elitista. Irás y le preguntarás por "la pieza". Matarás a todo el que se te oponga, el propio Renhart si ha de ser así¿entiendes?  
- Eres demasiado impreciso con tus órdenes – Reclamó el asesino -. ¿Pieza de qué?  
- No te interesa, Omino – Se opuso el otro.  
- Trabajar para ti me ha llevado a todos lados menos a lo que busco: Torom Derdim y el híbrido mestizo son míos. MÍOS – Su voz se tornó grave y su rostro adoptó una expresión obsesiva, enferma.  
- Harás lo que se te indique, Omino – Replicó el encapuchado con una paciencia que comenzaba a desbaratarse.  
- ¿Y si no? Éste trabajo me resulta contraproducente.  
- ¿Qué pasará si desobedeces, preguntas? – La voz neutra ahora sonaba divertida.

Omino se quedó callado y cruzado de brazos, y el encapuchado comenzó a descender la escalinata, levantando los brazos para que la fina tela negra resbalara por ellos, revelando dos manos delgadas como arañas, más blancas que la nieve, y con dedos más afilados que las dagas. Cuando el encapuchado se hubo acercado demasiado, el rostro del asesino se desfiguró en angustia y terror, y comenzó a retroceder. Las palabras no le salían completas, a causa del miedo que le invadía. Calik observaba, cruzado de brazos, muy serio.

- No me to-to-toques – Dijo Omino, llevando una mano a la vaina de la espada. La amenaza no detuvo al encapuchado.  
- La arrogancia y la desobediencia tienen un precio, Omino – Dijo con un tono de voz que casi denotaba ternura.  
- ¡Retro-retrocede! – El asesino desenvainó una espada manchada de sangre y tierra, y comenzó a agitarla de forma imprecisa, con sus manos temblorosas.

El único golpe que logró conectar lo detuvo el otro con su mano desnuda, como si de espantar moscas se tratase. Al momento del contacto, Omino emitió un alarido de dolor y dejó caer su arma, golpe cuyo eco resonó en la sala por varios segundos. Doliéndose de la mano, el mercenario cayó de rodillas, chillando, sin inmutarse de la cercanía del encapuchado de negro. Éste posicionó sus manos en el rostro de Omino, con delicadeza, y alaridos todavía más fuertes llenaron la habitación.

Omino se convulsionaba, chillaba y suplicaba que lo soltaran, incapaz de moverse de su posición. No pasó ni un minuto cuando los gritos se convirtieron en llanto, y lágrimas de intenso dolor brotaron de sus ojos. Resistiendo el dolor por varios minutos, el asesino pataleó y golpeó los brazos de su atacante, aunque éste parecía una niñita acariciando a un cachorro, sin inmutarse de los golpes que recibía.

Segundos después se abrieron varias heridas en todo el cuerpo de Omino, como si varias dagas le hubieran hecho profundos y largos tajos, que sangraban como cataratas a cada segundo que pasaba. Omino chillaba como un bebé recién nacido, aunque pronto ese sonido comenzó a parecerse más al chillido de un cachorrito indefenso. Y todavía Omino seguía pataleando y chillando con toda la fuerza que al inicio del tormento, pero el encapuchado lo dejó ir cuando el suelo estaba tan encharcado de sangre que el borde de su capa se mojó en ella. El asesino dejó de sangrar, cayó de bruces al suelo, jadeando y gimoteando, bañándose más en su propia sangre, a la vez que el otro regresaba a sentarse en su trono, tranquilamente. Nadie se inmutó del gesto de repugnancia que había en el rostro de Calik.

- Irás a Gren y le pedirás a Renhart "la pieza". Matarás a todo el que se te oponga, y sólo si se llega a poner resistencia. ¿Me has escuchado, Omino?

El asesino se puso de pie, exhibiendo su rostro cubierto en sangre propia. Sonrió, y aunque estaba tambaleándose, se inclinó y dijo:

- Entiendo.  
- Retírate – Ordenó Calik.

Antes de hacerlo, Omino comenzó a carcajearse sin explicación alguna, mostrando que sus ojos habían cambiado: las pupilas eran alargadas, y emitían un extraño brillo en la oscuridad, como el de los gatos. Tardó como un minuto, pero dejó de reírse súbitamente. Su respiración se volvió agitada, y fue hasta entonces que se dio media vuelta y se retiró, caminando como si su cuerpo no hubiera sufrido herida alguna.

- Es una gran cualidad en los de su especie: el miedo y el dolor pueden sacar al exterior su verdadera naturaleza – Musitó el encapuchado sentado en su trono. Parecía haber disfrutado del espectáculo como si se hubiera tratado de un bufón.  
- Aún no confío en él, cuando sepa que lo has enviado por una de las Piezas de la Pluma de Oth, y cuando note el valor que ésta tiene, no sé si vaya a regresar – Dijo Calik, contrariado.  
- El miedo lo hará regresar aquí. Pronto se volverá en uno de nuestros aliados más poderosos, y llegará el momento en que trabaje para nosotros sin esperar pago a cambio... sólo carne fresca.  
- Está obsesionado con Derdim, y tiene ideas bastante... incoherentes. No es normal... no sé si sea confiable... ¿Y qué pasará con su extraña obsesión con Derdim? Podría desobedecer e ir en su busca, y su sed por sangre y sufrimiento ajenos podría desembocar en infortunios. No quiero que nadie toque a esos chicos, menos a aquellos a los que cedí permiso a mis aprendices.  
- Tú también estás obsesionado con Torom Derdim, Ugishi... podría impedirle a Omino que le ponga una mano encima si me explicaras qué es lo que quieres con él – Contestó el encapuchado.  
- Hm...  
- Pero dado a que tus motivos lucen más intrigantes, dejaré que seas tú el que le ponga las manos encima.  
- Más vale que sea así.

Finalmente, Calik Ugishi se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Los soldados alzaron sus armas cuando pasó, y la puerta se abrió, dándole paso.

Esa noche tenía mucho en qué pensar... Sir Cameén le complicaba un acercamiento a aquellos chicos... 


	30. Capítulo 29 Isla Errante

**Capítulo 29: Isla errante ****  
**(Minaya)

_- ¡Cof¡cof¡cof! – tosió la Sra. Lydia - Lo siento… ¿En que estaba?  
- Sir Kaster dijo que iba a seguir el rayo de luz que emanaba su anillo – dijo un pequeño de ojos muy vivos al lado de ella  
- Así – dijo la Sra. Lydia retomando el libro _

Ludovico no sabía porque estaba recordando aquello en este momento. Cuando era pequeño, él y sus 2 hermanos escuchaban historias que su madre les leía. Siempre era el más interesado en saber las historias. Sus otros dos hermanos usualmente se dormían antes de terminar o se dedicaban a comerse sus mocos mientras su madre leía.

_- La decisión fue ampliamente compartida por el grupo – continuó leyendo la Sra. Lydia – excepto por la sabia semi-elfa Almendra. No cabía en su cabeza que fueran a buscar otra cosa mientras solo quedaban meses para que el mundo que conocían fuera destruido. Pero las fuerzas y el ánimo del joven mago Kaster impulsaron al grupo en tal aventura… Ella no tuvo más remedio que respirar y seguirlos. La cleriga ya tenía una amplia vida bajo sus hombros y que se acabara el mundo no era tanta tragedia para ella. _

La historia era larga. Fue un año entero leyendo la historia de un grupo muy peculiar de aventureros. Lo más extraño era que este grupo, a pesar de sus graves aprietos, siempre tomaban caminos extras para conseguir cosas nuevas…

Cuando niño, Ludovico había soñado con ser un aventurero y viajar. Ahora que ya lo había cumplido, parecía vacío…

_"Uno no sabe, cuando el aventurero nace en ti…  
Sueñas con seguir  
Sueñas con vivir  
Un infinito ir"_

- ¿Ah?

El despertar del otro día no fue muy ameno para Ludovico. Apenas amanecía, se había dormido en la cubierta del barco. A ella, llegó un águila. Aquella águila se puso al frente de él. Medio adormilado, desamarró una cuerda que tenía él águila amarrada en sus pies.

- Podría mandar solo una paloma o una lechuza o algo más común… – pensó Ludovico abriendo la bolsa que colgaba de la cuerda – como que cualquiera descubriría que las águilas son las mensajeras del rey…

Miró hacía los lados, solo vio a un dormido Koru que estaba la timón. Parecía como que no se hubiera percatado del águila. Ludovico debía admitir que el águila de su majestad era muy cautelosa. Miró la bolsa, en ella había unas cuántas monedas, una caja y una nota.

- Como que debería dejar de intentar mantenerme… - siguió pensando Ludovico, mirando las monedas – aunque debo admitir que sus duros me han salvado varias veces…

Leyó la carta. Esta empezaba como siempre, contando diferentes cosas del castillo… Ludovico aun se preguntaba porque al rey le gustaba nombrar cosas ¿Qué acaso creía que a él le importaban? Bueno… Ludovico sabía que Aghamen no tenía mucha gente con que podía hablarle como amigo.

Desde que el oráculo predijo que el rey Aghamen sería contaminado por aquellos seres que buscan despertar y salir de su encierro. Este mismo se había puesto muy receloso en todos sus movimientos. Quería conseguir más poder, poder para poder lugar contra aquello que los oráculos decían. Ludovico lo encontraba valiente, aunque… A veces dudaba si la predicción de los oráculos ya había pasado o no, Aghamen había cambiado mucho desde ese día.

- Eres el único que puede empuñar a Galata – leyó a para sus adentros Ludovico la carta – y una de las pocas personas en que aun confío… Sé que podrás llevar a cabo esta misión. Cuídate amigo… Posdata: en la caja hay unos caramelos, sirven para el mareo.

Ludovico ya estaba pensando que Aghamen creía que era un niño… Ni hablar, debía cumplir su misión. La cual era bastante simple, Aghamen le pidió que fuera a buscar un fragmento de la pluma de Oth ¿Para qué? Ludovico no sabía, pero como buen mago, su majestad podría hacer cualquier cosa. Solo quería 1 y en las islas habían 2, según sabía Ludovico. Aghamen le había dado en su anterior carta una pequeña joya que le diría la ubicación de un fragmento de las islas, cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Sabía que era un objeto muy específico, que solo serviría para 1 fragmento.

Aun no podía entender Ludovico para que quisiera otro fragmento si ya tenía el que estaba incrustado en Galata, la espada sagrada del agua, la que había sido la compañera de batallas de Ludovico en sus buenos tiempos de Sir Cameén.

No podía seguir leyendo tan tranquilo. Ludovico tomó un pedazo de carbón que había comprado especialmente para responderle y escribió detrás del papel de la carta original

"Sabes que aun no me quieren en el infierno. Así que tranquilo, cumpliré con lo que me pediste.

Sin más que decir de que me olvides, no soy tu perro faldero  
Ludovico"

Ludovico sacó las monedas, la caja y amarró la nota en la pata del águila. El águila lo quedó mirando.

- Yo nunca te doy comida – dijo Ludovico secamente al águila

El águila le picoteó la nariz y partió el vuelo

- Auch – dijo Ludovico sobándose la nariz  
- Un águila mensajera – dijo una voz detrás de la pared - ¿No es algo muy caro para un viajero como nosotros?

De las sombras, como buena ladrona, salió la Aguijón de Araña. Lidda miraba a Ludovico desconfiadamente, aquella águila demostraba que la condición de que mostraba Ludovico estar era bastante lejana de su realidad.

- Una ves conocí a un Halfling – dijo Ludovico cerrando los ojos – que cuando le mostrabas algo brillante, saltaba hacía él…  
- No cambies el tema – dijo Lidda algo enojada. Después de lo de la otra ves… no podía ni quería confiar en él.

Al escuchar a Lidda, Koru los miró. Se veía que estaba cansado, pero no parecía tener ganas de descansar.

- Y a veces la curiosidad mata al Halfling – dijo Ludovico mirando como movía una de las monedas entre sus dedos

Lidda se sentó a unos metros de Ludovico. El resto aún dormían. Koru tomó el timón como si nada hubiera pasado. Ludovico sacó uno de los caramelos que le había mandado su majestad

¿Qué acaso esta intentando ser amable conmigo? Pensó Lidda mirando desconfiadamente el caramelo. No lo iba a tomar. Ludovico observo esto y se comió el caramelo

- No esta envenenado – dijo Ludovico con el caramelo en la boca - ¿No quieres?  
- Para nada – dijo Lidda – primero podrida de hambre

Ludovico no pudo evitar la risa al escuchar eso. Lidda se emputeció completamente.

- Discúlpeme señorita Halfling – dijo Ludovico – pero me acorde de mi amigo Halfling, nunca me aceptaba nada de mi parte…  
- Me llamo Lidda, si es que ya se le olvido mi nombre – dijo Lidda  
- Disculpe – dijo Ludovico – la edad y la vida errante trae lagunas mentales…

Era increíble ¿Cómo una persona tan idiota podría haberles dado una paliza el otro día? Lidda desconfiaba de esta persona. Ludovico lo notaba, pero era mejor hacerse el iluso y el tonto por mientras.

El amanecer, es como ver un atardecer. Excepto que en ves de oscurecer el paisaje, se aclara. ¿No es un hermoso espectáculo? El atardecer es algo común de ver, pero no un amanecer… Mientras Ludovico y Lidda conversaban, había amanecido. Koru escuchaba entretenido la conversación

En el horizonte, se observo una isla. Koru la miro extrañado, saco un mapa que tenía. Esta isla no estaba en el mapa.

- Una isla errante… - pensó Ludovico – anda haciendo de las suyas… ja, debe tener algo planeado con este grupo…

Sikoth fue despertado por algunos rayos de sol del nuevo día un bostezo hizo cerrar sus ojos un momento. Mientras se limpiaba los ojos de algunas lagañas se levantó y fue a ver a su hermano.

Torom despertó unos segundos después. Salió a ver afuera, vio la isla, una de sus cejas se levantó, mirándola con extrañeza. Mientras, Ludovico lo miraba curioso (aunque su expresión más parecía de aburrimiento). Era chistoso ver esa combinación de extrañado y soñoliento, ni hablar que el aspecto flaco y enfermizo de este mercenario lo hacía la combinación perfecta para formar un zombi en vida.

Notando esto, Sikoth puso atención en que era lo que Torom miraba con tanta extrañeza.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó Sikoth rascándose la cabeza –  
- No… - dijo Koru – realmente, esta isla no debe estar aquí

Torom no sentía algún mal en aquella, pero si una energía extraña… Algo que nunca había sentido antes.

- He leído algo sobre estas islas – dijo Elia, la cual había despertado hace unos segundos – son islas errantes…  
- ¿Islas errantes? – preguntó Torom  
- Se dice que – continuó Elia – estas islas aparecen cuando un aventurero necesita algo… sin saber que lo necesita  
- ¿Necesitar algo sin saber que lo necesitas? – dijo Sikoth – eso parece un trabalenguas mal hecho…  
- Bueno – dijo Elia después de bostezar – eso es lo que me acuerdo… aunque, también leí que es común que se encuentren tesoros ahí adentro.

Al Elia decir la palabra "tesoro", unas orejitas de lobo se movieron como detectando una señal. Rápidamente corrió hacía donde estaban los despiertos, pasando de paso pisando la cara de nuestro postulante a caballero Jason.

- Auch – gritó Jason en su no tan lindo despertar - ¿Qué pasa?

Zul llegó como olfateando y mirando hacía todos lados. Ludovico se dedico a observarlo. Zul era un espécimen curioso en este grupo. A pesar de que Ludovico supuestamente no debía saber que era híbrido, lo había notado. Sus movimientos y la facilidad que tenía al moverse apoyando las 4 extremidades (como lo demostró en la corrida donde piso a Jason) eran ligeramente diferentes a las de un humano común. Zul podría esconder perfectamente su cola y sus orejas pero para alguien observador como Ludovico no podía ocultar ciertos movimientos de su cuerpo.

- ¿Tesoro? – dijo Zul – eso puede solucionar todos nuestros problemas en el viaje de aquí en adelante… Así el dinero mío seguiría siendo mío  
- No todos… - corrigió Torom – el dinero no lo es todo en la vida…  
- Y lo dice un mercenario… - dijo Zul sarcásticamente  
- Pero una gran parte – concluyó Sikoth – queramos o no, la parte monetaria es nuestra mayor debilidad… ahora conseguimos dinero por un golpe de suerte  
- No fue golpe de suerte – dijo Zul – fue mi habilidad

Todos quedaron en silencio, miraron a Zul y respiraron profundos. Elia interrumpió el silencio

- Lo otro que se – continuó Elia con lo que sabía de las islas errantes – es que para encontrar "eso" hay que pasar por una prueba  
- MMmm… - dijo Zul – ya dejo de sonar bonito  
- Todas estas clases de historias son así… – continuó Elia – no creo que sea gran cosa…

Jason tapándose su ojo morado, llegó con el grupo.

- ¿Llegamos? – dijo Jason al ver la isla

Tyra despertó en ese momento. La falta de silencio en el ambiente hacía un poco imposible quedarse dormida.

Al ver la isla, Tyra se quedó en silencio pensativa. Ella también había escuchado algo de las islas errantes. Pero nunca había visto una. Koru seguía mirando el mapa extrañado. Lidda miró a Ludovico "este idiota debe saber algo…" pensó

- Bueno – dijo Lidda – creo que hay que sino hay nada ahí, debemos seguir ¿no creen?

Todos se miraron confusos, excepto Lidda y Ludovico. Lidda tenía razón, no podían quedarse ahí

Koru siguió mirando el mapa. Le parecía extraño encontrarse con una octava isla

- Oye tú – dijo Zul mirando al inmóvil de Ludovico - ¿Sabes algo de esta isla?  
- ¿Por qué tendría que saber algo? – preguntó Ludovico solo moviendo sus ojos para mirar a Zul  
- No sé – dijo Zul – dicen que el que no pregunta no sabe  
- Buena analogía muchacho - dijo Ludovico  
- Cualquiera pondría cara de duda ante eso – dijo Zul apuntando al bosque – tú pareces bastante tranquilo.  
- La Halfling… – Ludovico iba a decir que a Lidda tampoco le extraño, pero notó que ella estaba atentamente escuchando la conversación entre él y Zul  
- ¿Lidda qué? – preguntó Zul - ¿qué tiene que ver la hafli-fli-fli… ¡ella!  
- Nada… - contestó Ludovico dándose vuelta e ignorando a Zul. El cual terminó bastante enojado

Lidda había notado primero lo que decía Zul, que Ludovico parecía saber algo más sobre esta clase de islas. Así que había preferido hacerse la desentendida del asunto.

Sikoth y Koru empezaron a conversar sobre lo de la isla, lo que había dicho Elia. Le pareció interesante. ¿Conseguir algo que necesitas que no sabes que necesitas¿Hasta donde puede llegar eso? Los dos hermanos miraban pensativos la isla. ¿Podrían conseguir suficiente dinero para dejar de robar por un buen tiempo? O…

Torom intentaba sacarse de su cabeza la idea de "Conseguir algo que necesitas que no sabes que necesitas". Pero… pensar en que podría necesitar… aunque… sabía que justo eso no era lo que podría conseguir.

Jason se imaginaba muchas cosas que podría conseguir. Era bastante entretenido… quizá un mango más bonito para su sable oxidado o bastantes monedas para comer decentemente unas semanas o mejor… ¡Una armadura de caballero! … No se había dedicado analizar que era eso lo que no podría conseguir

Elia pensaba que si pudiera encontrar algo que le ayudara ha buscar al asesino de su padre. No sabía que podría ser, quizá una brújula o algo… Quién sabe. Aunque era difícil, algo para encontrar a una persona es un objeto un poco... especifico.

Zul pensaba en algo que pudiera ocultar sus partes de hibrido. ¡O un objeto mágico que lo hiciera parecer solo humano¿O solo lobo? Bueno, ahí vería. Parecía ser algo tan hermoso.

Tyra no sabía que podría necesitar. Quizá un objeto que aclarara sus ideas, sus sueños, sus dudas sobre ella misma… ¿Un localizador de Calik¿Qué podría lograr hacer eso? Tyra no lograba imaginar algo de tal magnitud

Lidda no había tenido tiempo de pensar en que podría conseguir, solo miraba a Ludovico para saber si podría sacarle algo más de información. Ludovico, el cual ya había notado eso la miro

- ¿La curiosidad mató al Halfling? – preguntó Ludovico

Una mirada furtiva hacía Ludovico fue lo primero que hizo Lidda al escuchar eso. Odiaba que le pusieran en cara algo así y menos el idiota de turno.

- No hay que ser detective ni psíquico para darse cuenta de que sabes – dijo Lidda  
- No me digas – dijo Ludovico  
- No intentes cambiar el tema – dijo Lidda  
- Que lista – dijo sarcásticamente Ludovico – adivinaste mi plan, discúlpeme si soy muy persuasivo  
- Sé breve y di que más sabes – dijo Lidda  
- Si me disculpa, un ladrón no revela conocimientos sin algo a cambio – dijo Ludovico – te puedo dar información, pero dame algo.  
- Sabes que nada nos sobra – dijo Lidda intentando convencer a Ludovico que le dé la información sin nada a cambio  
- No quiero algo material – dijo Ludovico pensativo – igual, no sé que pedirte en este momento, te lo cobraré más tarde, pero no creas que no te cobrare  
- ¿Ah? – Lidda no entendía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Ludovico en este momento

Ludovico miro la isla.

- "Conseguir algo que necesitas que no sabes que necesitas" – dijo Ludovico – es algo más profundo de los que muchos creen…

Zul vio que la conversación entre Ludovico y Lidda se estaba haciendo larga, así que se acercó.

- No se puede predecir algo así… – dijo Ludovico – pero, tiene un significado en los sueños que uno no sabe que tiene, algo que quizá uno desee más de lo que crees, sin saberlo… Es más un objeto que te muestre un camino a entender ese sueño…  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Zul, para él eso era escuchar un jeroglífico

Lidda había entendido lo que decía Ludovico. Al final de cuentas, lo que uno conseguiría ahí adentro era una pista para saber que es lo que realmente deseas. Pero ¿No que uno sabe realmente lo que desea? Igual parecía algo abstracta la idea

- ¡Mientras cumpla lo que quiero – dijo Zul – vale la pena!

Zul estaba emocionado, quería entrar ¡Quería encontrar algo que lo ayudara a abandonar aquella condición que lo había hecho sufrir! Zul tomó el timón y dirigió la embarcación hacía la isla.  
Ese movimiento fue tan rápido que en 4 pestañeos ya estaban encañados en la isla. Zul saltó del barco y corrió hacía un gran bosque que había en la isla

- ¡Zul espera! – gritó Torom al ver a Zul correr – oh no…

Torom no pensó ni 2 segundos antes de seguirlo, quién sabe en que se podría meter alguien tan impulsivo como Zul. Sikoth miró a Koru, este afirmo. ¡Había que tomar esta aventura! Una debilidad mortal de un ladrón es su curiosidad y a ellos ya se los estaba comiendo. ¡Adelante pues!

Los demás miraron el bosque unos segundos.

- Lo que menos nos conviene en este momento es separarnos – dijo Tyra –  
- Comprendo – dijo Jason  
- Espero que valga la pena – dijo Elia sonriendo, también le había picado el bicho de la aventura - ¿Podrías cuidar el barco por nosotros Anarak?

Anarak afirmó, Elia le dio unos palmaditas en la cabeza.

Corrieron adentro del bosque. Ludovico miró a Lidda

- ¿Acaso no vas a ir? – preguntó Ludovico a Lidda  
- Si – dijo Lidda – ¿y tú?  
- No sé – dijo Ludovico – dudo que me quede un sueño que quiera saber  
- Es mejor saberlo que no saberlo ¿no?, es algo que cualquier idiota debe saber… – dijo Lidda, antes de partir hacía el bosque

Ludovico respiro profundo y miró hacía el bosque.

- "A veces, es mejor no saber lo que uno desea" – pensó Ludovico  
_  
"Ella no tuvo más remedio que respirar y seguirlos. La cleriga ya tenía una amplia vida bajo sus hombros y que se acabara el mundo no era tanta tragedia para ella"_

Así que entró.

El bosque era tupido. Torom no entendía como Zul podía tener la agilidad para avanzar tan rápido mientras él tenía que ir cortando ramas con su espada.

- Arg – dijo Torom al sentir una barrera

Fue como un golpe sorpresivo, unas cuantas luces salieron. Torom cerró los ojos y resistió el golpe. Pero quedo algo cansado después de eso.

- Debe ser una barrera contra algo… - pensó Torom respirando profundo  
- ¿Torom? – preguntó Koru al observar al mercenario que se había quedado parado  
- Tranquilo – dijo Torom – solo ha sido un pequeño golpe…  
- ¡Tyra¡Elia! – se escuchó gritar a Jason a lo lejos

Torom ,Sikoth, Koru y Zul corrieron al escuchar eso. Lidda los alcanzó rápidamente desde el otro extremo.

- ¡Tyra¡Elia! – seguía gritando Jason

Al llegar, vieron que Tyra y Elia estaban arrodilladas en el suelo, algo débiles.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Torom agachándose y viendo como estaban, a pesar de que ya tenía una idea

Lidda, miró atentamente. Conocía de trampas, una de las trampas más típicas usadas por magos eran los sellos.

- Lo más probable es que es un sello – dijo Lidda – un sello que anula magia…  
- ¿Se sienten muy débiles? – preguntó Jason a Tyra y a Elia  
- Tranquilos – dijo Elia sonriendo – solo fue el golpe  
- Era obvio… - pensó Torom  
- Generalmente los sellos son para magias específicas – dijo Lidda  
- Si… - continuó Elia moviendo sus manos como intentando hacer una magia – pero este es muy fuerte… parece anular de todas las magias  
- Oh no… - dijo Tyra a sus adentros  
- Esto está difícil – dijo Ludovico el cual había caminado tranquilamente – sello como este hace magos inútiles  
- ¿Cómo que inútiles? – dijo Elia bastante ofendida por eso, nunca olvidaría ese insulto de Ludovico  
- Discúlpeme pero… – preguntó Ludovico - ¿Qué es un mago sin magia?

Elia se mordió la lengua pensando en que responderle.

- Yo aun puedo pelear con mi alabarda – dijo Tyra – no nos subestimes  
- Esta bien – dijo Ludovico – lo más probable es que esta prueba sería muy fácil con magias…  
- No hay tiempo que perder entonces – dijo Zul – vamos!  
- Parece muy animado… - dijo Jason  
- No sé porque se anima tanto… - dijo Torom – pero mi presentimiento es que será peligroso…  
- ¡Vamos! – dijo Zul algo enojado al ver que nadie avanzaba  
- ¿Desde cuando él es el líder? – preguntó Koru  
- Desde que le intereso esto parece… - contestó Sikoth

Caminaron por el bosque. Hasta que llegaron a un gran templo que estaba al lado de una catarata. Aquel templo, parecía muy antiguo. Lo extraño, era que en este templo tenía una gran rueda que giraba por el caudal de la catarata. En esa rueda, había 3 piedras gigantes pegadas en sus extremos.

- Parece que lo primero que tenemos que buscar es un acertijo… - dijo Elia la cual estaba convencida de que debía demostrarle a Ludovico que podía ser útil sin magia  
- ¿Acertijos? – dijo Zul – ñaaaaa, mi cabeza no es para esas cosas  
- Pero podemos investigar – dijo Koru – hermano, vamos a indagar dentro del templo, podemos encontrar algo  
- ¡Por supuesto! – contestó Sikoth  
- Zul – dijo Torom – si ya entramos hay que investigar que nos piden.  
- ¿Será bueno que nos separemos? – preguntó Tyra  
- No siento nada maligno en este sector – contestó Torom – no creo que nos pase algo  
- Tienes razón – dijo Tyra

Sikoth miró algo triste a Tyra al ver que lo más probable es que iría con Torom. Koru le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros y entraron al templo, seguidos de cerca por una cautelosa Lidda. Zul, Torom, Tyra y Elia se fueron a mirar a los alrededores. Jason se quedó parado sin saber que hacer. Ludovico se sentó

- ¿Te quedarás ahí? – preguntó Jason viendo que Ludovico se sentaba  
- Creo que no me necesitaran – dijo Ludovico –

Jason miró algo desconfiado a Ludovico, no le gustaba aquella actitud.

- No creo – dijo Jason – cualquiera puede tener una idea  
- ¿En serio? – dijo Ludovico – ja, y la Halfling cree que son un tonto…  
- Ella es así – dijo Jason – la entiendo, después de la paliza que nos diste  
- Fue un golpe de suerte – dijo Ludovico – si se hubieran organizado bien me ganaban  
- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó Jason curioso  
- Eso no importa ahora - dijo Ludovico - ¿quedó usted bien de su golpe?  
- No fue nada – dijo Jason – si quiero ser caballero algún día, no puedo caer por eso  
- Caballero… – dijo Ludovico cerrando los ojos  
- Pero ahora debemos terminar rápido con esto – dijo Jason

Jason caminó hacía donde estaba el grupo de Torom, Tyra, Elia y Zul. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, Ludovico se paro y fue a ver a Lidda, Koru y Sikoth.

Koru y Sikoth estaban mirando una piedra en forma de cuerno que habían encontrado. Estaba al centro del templo. Según ellos, tenía que ser algo importante. Lidda, a pesar que pensaba lo mismo, pensaba que había que buscar por otros lados

Ludovico miro el "cuerno" y después los demás lugares. Era un lugar bastante peculiar. En las paredes habían frascos redondos de vidrio los cuales estaban unidos por unas cuerdas bien pegadas a las paredes. Al seguir esas cuerdas, se despegaban al acercarse al lugar donde entraba la rueda con las piedras gigantes. Las cuerdas formaban algunos círculos cerca de la rueda, aunque no alcanzaban a tocarla.

- Aquel cuerno – dijo Lidda, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ludovico – debe ser el origen del sello…

Parecía lógico, su inexplicable posición en medio de este templo lo decía todo. Ludovico salió pensante del templo. Al salir, vio que aquella "cuerda" continuaba hacía afuera. La siguió. Al seguirla, se encontró con el otro grupo.

Torom, Tyra, Elia, Zul y Jason estaban al frente de una discontinuidad de la cuerda. Esta cuerda estaba cortada, en una punta apuntaba hacía el templo y otra hacía el bosque.

- Esto podría representar algo… - decía Tyra – como separación entre la naturaleza y el templo…  
- No sé – dijo Elia – podría ser un símbolo que represente que una parte de lo que buscamos, que debemos ir a investigar al bosque y al templo ¿no?  
- eh… - dijo Tyra, dudando de lo que decía Elia – no sabría decirte, yo creo más en lo que digo  
- ¿Por qué siempre tú tienes que tener la razón? – preguntó Elia  
- Yo nunca dije eso – respondió Tyra

Zul miraba la discontinuidad como pensando "esto no sirve de nada". Jason solo se rascaba la cabeza escuchando las teorías de Tyra y Elia, mientras Torom formulabas sus propias pero no las decía.

- Oigan… - dijo Jason finalmente - ¿No creen que es algo simple el símbolo?  
- Las cosas simples generalmente son las más difíciles de descifrar – dijo Elia  
- En eso concuerdo… - dijo Tyra – no me acuerdo de ningún símbolo mágico o de algún libro que sea así  
- De lo poco que sé – dijo Jason – aun creo que es muy simple…

Ludovico se acercó, tomó una de las puntas y la corrió

- ¿Pero qué hace? – dijo Elia – hasta que sepamos que es no podemos mover nada en un templo antiguo  
- Aquí no hay magia – dijo Ludovico – hay que pensar de otra manera, el joven caballero tiene razón

¿Tenía razón? Jason miró confuso a Ludovico, esperen ¿Le dijo caballero?. Torom se levantó

- Lo más probable es que… - dijo Torom, pero no llegaba a una conjetura concreta – tiene razón, aquí, además de la presencia de un sello no hay magia…  
- Señor caballero – dijo Ludovico mirando a Jason – ¿Me podría traer la otra punta?

Jason no entendía bien, pero decidió decir lo que decía Ludovico, igual, era el único que parecía tener una idea clara.

- Con cuidado – dijo Ludovico – juntemos las dos puntas…

No le quedó más remedio que afirmar a Jason. Ahí, juntaron las 2 puntas que encajaban perfectamente.

- Woa – se escucho gritar a Koru y Sikoth dentro del templo.

Todos entraron al templo a ver que pasaba. La mayoría quedaron asombrados.

- Pero… - dijo Elia - ¿Cómo aquellas esferas de vidrio pueden brillar sin magia? No tienen fuego…  
- Un viejo sabio – dijo Ludovico – me hablo una ves de esto  
- ¿Ah? – dijo Elia  
- Él llamaba ha esta clase de truco "ciencia" – dijo Ludovico – Eran trucos que podían hacerse sin magia, los cuales aprovechaban propiedades de los materiales…  
- Interesante… - dijo Elia – una magia sin magia…

Ludovico se acordó de la explicación que le había dado aquel viejo. Lo que tenían al frente era algo conocido como un circuito eléctrico. La corriente en las "cuerdas" se producía gracias al campo magnético variable que venía de los imanes (variable gracias al movimiento de la rueda), que eran las piedras pegadas a la rueda. Este, iba hacía las esferas de vidrio, las cuales el viejo llamaba ampolletas. Lo único que había hecho Ludovico era completar el circuito. O como decía el viejo, cerrar el interruptor.

Ahí, Ludovico miró a Elia. Por primera ves, no la veía con cara seria, sino mirando embobada las luces. Sus ojos color ámbar, su cabello castaño brillante, le recordaron a una persona… a Camile, aquella persona que le había hecho cambiar hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora la recordaba en ella en Elia en este momento? Esa expresión de embobada mirando las luces, era típica de Camile, aquella alegría ante todo, impresionarse ente cualquier cosa. Realmente eran parecidas, solo que Elia tenía el pelo corto y Camila lo usaba largo.

Un temblor terminó abruptamente los pensamientos de Ludovico. El cuerno empezó a brillar.

- Eso no es parte del circuito… – pensó Ludovico

El suelo debajo de Koru y Sikoth empezó a elevarse. Hasta que se levantó por completo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhh – gritaron fuertemente Koru y Sikoth

Todos abrieron sus bocas sorprendidos. Los hermanos se agarraron fuertemente del cuerno sin entender nada. Elia había visto algo así en un libro

- U-u-un… - dijo Elia asustada - ¡Un dragón!

Si, era un dragón. Ludovico lo había notado de antes. Pero era un dragón algo peculiar. Su cuerno era demasiado grande (lo más probable que por culpa del sello) para ser de un dragón. Su tamaño lo hacía deducir que era un dragón niño. Era un dragón verde.

Todos estaban pasmados, el dragón abrió la boca, Ludovico tragó saliva.

- ¡Córranse! – gritó Ludovico

Rápidamente Lidda, Torom, Tyra, Zul y Jason se corrieron. Elia iba a reaccionar bien, pero Ludovico la empujo para que saliera antes de lo que pensara. Antes de terminar su caída, Elia sintió como el aliento del dragón atravesaba el lugar. Al caer y levantarse, vio lo que quedó del soplido del dragón.

Era ácido. Los dragones verdes escupían ácido. Un ácido tan fuerte que llego a deshacer algo de las paredes del templo.

Koru y Sikoth no sabían que hacer. El dragón empezó a mover su cabeza intentando que se soltaran. Los dos discípulos de la ardilla silenciosa sabían que una caída así sería la muerte.

Ludovico observó rápidamente el lugar. Había que hacer algo, muy dragón joven sería, pero luchar contra un dragón era algo que no estaba al nivel de nadie de los de ahí. El dragón parecía más concentrado en hacer caer a Koru y Sikoth, así que había que aprovechar eso.

- Escúchenme – gritó Ludovico, mostrando una autoridad que no se esperaron en el grupo – tengo un plan que puede sacarnos de esto  
- Ya… ¿tan pronto?… - dijo Zul  
- Cállate – dijo Torom – este no es el momento…  
- Jóvenes espadachines – dijo Ludovico mirando a Jason y Torom - estén atentos si los jóvenes que están arriba caen – dijo Ludovico – al final les diré algo, estén con sus armas preparadas…  
- Aja… - dijeron Torom y Jason

Tenían que moverse rápidamente, el dragón empezaba a golpearse con las paredes del templo. Ludovico notó que las esferas de vidrio estaban encendidas aun. Lidda corrió un poco a Zul porque casi le estaba cayendo una roca encima.

- Jóvenes magas – dijo Ludovico mirando a Elia y a Tyra – necesito que vayan afuera y separen la cuerda que juntamos  
- ¿Acaso crees que no podremos pelear en esta batalla? – preguntó Elia ofendida  
- Disculpe si la ofendí – dijo Ludovico –

A Elia le chocó la disculpa, miró a Ludovico no muy convencida de lo que tenía que hacer.

- Yo puedo ir – dijo Lidda – soy más rápida  
- No – dijo Ludovico – la necesito para otra cosa, joven Halfling para otra cosa…

Tyra y Elia, salieron del templo hacía donde estaba el "interruptor", no podían perder tiempo.

- joven… – dijo Ludovico a Lidda  
- Me llamo Lidda – dijo Lidda – ya apréndase los nombres

Lo que no sabía Lidda era que Ludovico si se sabía los nombres. Solo que quería aparentar ser algo tonto para que no sospecharan ni descubrieran quién era. Ahí, el dragón golpeó el techo. Todos miraron como estaban Koru y Sikoth. Para suerte, parecían ilesos.

- Disculpe… ¿Lidda? – continuó Ludovico  
- Si… - dijo Lidda bastante enojada  
- cuando se apaguen las luces – siguió Ludovico - suelte la mayor cantidad de cuerdas de la pared… Vamos a evitar que el dragón se mueva.  
- Espera – dijo Zul razonando un poco – si es que vamos a evitar que el dragón se mueva… ¿Vamos a enredarle sus piernas con esta cuerda?  
- Bingo – dijo Ludovico sin cambiar su expresión  
- Eso significa que… - dijo Zul  
- A nosotros dos nos toca correr bajo el dragón y enredarle los pies – interrumpió Ludovico agarrando un poco de la cuerda

Lidda subió una ceja. Lo que estaba pensando Ludovico era una locura… Él y Zul podrían terminar siendo aplanados por el dragón. Además ¿Qué tanto podría asegurar Ludovico que la cuerda era tan fuerte? Lidda miró la cuerda, en si, parecía resistente… aunque… ¿Lo suficiente como para parar a un dragón?. Tampoco le gustaba tener que seguir las ordenes de Ludovico… Pero era el único que tenía una idea

Las dos magas estaban tirando de la discontinuidad. Pero esta no parecía querer ceder.

- Maldita sea… - dijo Elia, la cual ya estaba bastante enojada por este asunto - ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
- Pues… - dijo Tyra

Tyra tomó su alabarda, Elia la miró algo confusa.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – gritó Tyra, incrustando la punta de su alabarda a la cuerda

Unas chispas salieron de ella, esas chispas se repitieron en el templo. Ludovico sonrió, los frascos de vidrio se apagaron. Lidda no espero ni un momento.

Jason y Torom estuvieron todo el tiempo entre evitando rocas y los pies del dragón. Ya se estaban preguntando como Koru y Sikoth podían seguir ahí.

- ¡Hermano! – gritó Koru a Sikoth estirando el brazo – toma mi mano!

Sikoth tomó como pudo la mano de Koru.

- Suéltate cuando te diga! – gritó Koru  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Sikoth  
- Solo hazlo y sostente de mí – dijo Koru

Los dos respiraron profundo, Sikoth movió la cabeza afirmando.

- 1… 2… - dijo Koru - ¡3!  
- ¡Allá vamos! – gritaron los hermanos

Sikoth cerró los ojos, se soltó del cuerno y se agarró como pudo de su hermano. Al abrir los ojos, vio que estaban cayendo y entendió el plan de Koru. Koru tenía debajo de él a su escudo, con el cual pretendía "amortiguar" en algo la caída. Era un plan peligroso.

Jason fue el primero en ver la estrategia suicida de Koru. Corrió hacía donde podían caer, sin saber que hacer. Torom lo siguió después.

- ¡Se van a matar! – dijo Zul al ver la caída

Ludovico miro de reojo aquello. No podía hacer nada, Torom y Jason debían ver que hacer… Tomó la cuerda y le paso una parte a Zul.

- Ya tenemos suficiente – dijo Ludovico

Zul miró algo desconfiado a Ludovico. Mientras, Jason y Torom formulaban una rápida idea para salvar a Koru y Sikoth.

- Tómame la mano – gritó Torom a Jason

Jason no entendió muy bien al principio. Pero después todo fue claro. A la mitad de la caída, podrían detener a Koru y a Sikoth. Así evitarían que la caída fuera mortal. Solo debían lograr interponer sus brazos entre ellos.

Torom y Jason se pararon en la posición donde parecían que iban a caer. Jason cerró los ojos y Torom casi no pudo abrirlos.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFF

Fue un golpe duro para Koru, pero mejor que caer directamente al suelo. Sikoth vio preocupado a su hermano y se alivió porque salieron casi ilesos. El dragón miró hacía ellos

- ¡Ahora! – dijo Ludovico a Zul

Zul miró firmemente las piernas del dragón y empezó a correr con la cuerda. Lidda miró sorprendida a Ludovico, ya que esta no había empezado a correr.

- Pero… - dijo Lidda a Ludovico, al observar eso  
- Si íbamos los 2 – dijo Ludovico adivinándole la mente a Lidda – quedaríamos los 2 enredados… no les dije nada porque se enojarían si les dijera que no se me ocurrió que podría hacer yo

Arriba abajo, había que amarrar todos los pies. El dragón empezó a abrir su boca. Torom y Jason estaban parados ahí firmemente, aun parecía que el dragón no de daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Zul. El dragón movió un pie y sintió el tiro de las cuerdas. Fue tal su confusión, que dejo de mirar a Torom y Jason.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Se dio un gran golpe en la cabeza. Elia y Tyra justo llegaron para ver eso. Zul soltó la cuerda y se puso en un lugar seguro

- Jóvenes espadachines – gritó Ludovico – corten el cuerno!!

Jason y Torom tomaron sus respectiva espada y sable oxidado. Con una coordinación que ellos no se esperaron, cortaron al mismo tiempo el cuerno.

El dragón gritó y en menos de un segundo, desapareció, junto a la isla… Estaban de nuevo en el barco.

- Pero… - dijo Elia - ¿Qué paso?  
- Pasamos la prueba – dijo Ludovico – miren lo que tienen en sus manos.

Todos tenían un objeto, cada uno lo miraba confuso. Ludovico tomó el de él, era un libro… Lo abrió en una página cualquiera

_"Una cosa que aprendió la ya veterana clérigo Almendra de estas aventuras, era que cada aventura era algo nuevo, un nuevo horizonte. Estar en aquel grupo le había terminado agradando más de lo que creía ¿No valía la pena volver a soñar como joven?" _

Era el libro que su madre le había leído hace años… Aquel libro, había sido el principio de sus ganas de soñar… ¿Acaso el sueño que no sabía que quería era volver a soñar? Rayos, odiaba que le dijeran algo así en la cara. 


	31. Capítulo 30 La isla de Bakuan

**Capítulo 30: La isla de Bakuan**  
(Saku-Zelda)

- maldita sea… -se hincó Zul entre coraje y vergüenza. El objeto que había obtenido era algo muy triste para ser tomado a la ligera, golpeo el suelo un para de veces insultando en voz alta y postrando su cabeza sobre el piso  
-¿Qué te pasa? Preguntó Torom curioso mientras se acercaba al mestizo. Derdim, poseía una muy bella y pequeña campanita de oro idéntica a la de Tyra con unas palabras gravadas que no eran legibles en su idioma  
- lo que recibí… -susurró Zul. Torom no alcanzaba a contemplar en objeto, puesto que su compañero lo tenia oculto debajo de su pecho, que se encontraba puesto sobre el piso de madera de La Santa Lila del Mar Rojo

Lo doloroso no era el objeto, ni lo que representaba, era el hecho de a quien había pertenecido

- Hanoph… -susurró el híbrido, una lagrima de vergüenza y dolor se derramo por su mejilla derecha, como pudo se la seco y corrió a la parte baja del barco

- ¡Zul! –gritó Torom, intentó detenerlo, pero este ya estaba cerrando la puerta

"estaba llorando…"

Al estar solo y en silencio miro con más precaución el objeto de su mano… "se supone que no lo tendría ni aunque muriera por el…" pensó en sus adentros. Por insignificante que pareciese, aquello, que no era más que una aracada circular de oro semi gruesa con un rubí en forma de rombo que colgaba de este, representaba la única persona (o ser) que realmente había apreciado a Zul en el pasado

Un vago recuerdo llego a la mente del híbrido, un evento de hacia un par de años, los tristes acordes de una melodía a flauta se combinaban con la mirada de un híbrido felino cuyos ojos ocre reflejaban severidad y ternura a varios mestizos híbridos más

- ¡suelta ese cuchillo Zul!  
- cállate, Hanoph… tu no eres mi nadie para hablarme así- se quejó Zul en tono grosero  
- aprende a ser educado muchacho, bien sabes que la familia debe seguir las reglas  
- esta no es mi familia…- musitó el híbrido lobo aun con el cuchillo en la mano, inclinando la cabeza ante el gran Hanoph, mestizo, líder en aquella secta híbrida-humana  
- ¿y la que te tuvo hasta hace unos meses tambien lo era? –preguntó Hanoph mientras se ponía de pie delante del pequeño Zul de apenas 11 años- no pretendo hacer que los olvides, solo trato de hacerte ver que somos tu familia y que estamos para apoyarte, pero no por eso vamos a remplazar a tu antigua familia  
- tampoco eran mi familia…  
- ¿Por qué vuelves a decir eso?  
- ¡estoy solo, ya te lo dije muchas veces! –contestó a regañadientes esquivando la mirada del imponente Hanoph  
- eso no es verdad, tu crees que es verdad porque así lo quieres creer, pero en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que es mentira y que solo te engañas a ti mismo  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes…? –la mirada del pequeño Zul se humedeció al observar el fornido cuerpo híbrido león de hanoph  
- mírame a los ojos- pidió Hanoph  
- no quiero…  
- ¿Por qué no…?  
- ya te he causado muchos problemas… ser hijo de Ferum es vivir condenado a una vida de soledad y desdicha. Es ser una molestia  
- eso no es verdad…  
- lo es… lo soy para humanos, y para híbridos… incluso lo soy para mi madre y mis hermanos… y todo es acusa de mi sangre… -Zul se detuvo un momento mientras contemplaba el cuchillo de su mano

Hanoph calló un momento, miro al cielo como si intentase hallar la respuesta en el paisaje de los dioses, luego miro a Zul y observó con cuidado su oreja derecha, la orilla estaba cubierta por una hemorragia reciente

- ¿te has querido cortar las orejas…? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, como si adivinase la respuesta. Zul no contestó –niño tonto… las orejas no deben cortase, son una bendición del cielo  
- mentira… -susurró Zul mirando su reflejo en el cuchillo ensangrentado  
- ¿"mentira"? –preguntó Hanoph al viento, camino lentamente y tirando unas suaves zancadas en el suelo que creaban sus largas y felinas patas –mentira es lo que los humanos dicen de nosotros, mentira, es que el sol es el inicio, y la luna es el final… mentira, es que seas un tonto… -se paro en seco y miro al cielo-… aun que tal vez si lo seas, porque es tonto cortarse las orejas, jejejeje –se burló Hanoph  
- ¡imbecil!  
- no me insultes niño, si no fuera por mi misericordia te hubiésemos matado aquel día en que llegaste a robarnos  
- te hubieses ahorrado muchos problemas conmigo…  
-no soy una bestia muchacho, que los pelos hagan que uno luzca así es diferente

Hanoph se agacho enfrente de Zul mirándolo con mucha paz en los ojos, era imposible pensar que un híbrido tan pacifico y sabio como este hubiera arrasado con aldeas completas de humanos en su vida pasada

- las orejas tambien sirven para cosas como estas –dijo señalando un arete en su oreja izquierda, sin duda uno único y muy bello en su tipo  
- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? –preguntó curioso  
- una bella dama me lo obsequió –comentó sonriendo con cierto sentimentalismo en el rostro, como si dejase escapar al mismo tiempo una carga leve de felicidad y melancolía en un solo respiro, cortando los sentimientos por un ademán infantil cuando jugaba con la arracada de oro  
- es hora de que se lo obsequies a alguien más… -comentó Zul con una sonrisa picara en los labios, ignorando por completo el gesto de su líder  
- ¡hey! Avaro… aquí no te hemos enseñado a ser así –señaló Hanoph al tiempo que se ponía de pie –además… ni aunque te mueras por el lo tendrás, es demasiado valioso para mi… es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella…

"y luego, llego Omino… maldita sea…"

Zul contemplo unos instantes más él arete, luego tomo un punzón que havia cerca y calentó la punta con la tenue llama de una vela

- esto no es una estupidez, no es una estupidez, no es una estupidez, no lo es, no lo es…

Tomo él punzón y se bajo la capucha, luego serró los ojos y se mordió los labios tan fuerte como pudo para después atravesarse la oreja izquierda con él punzón. Zul contuvo las ganas de gritar, cuando se lo proponía podía ser maduro y fuerte, pero solo lo hacia porque no tenia caso llamar la atención en algunas ocasiones. Para detener él sangrado tomo unos trapos cercanos y presiono la oreja por unos minutos, luego de haber curado la herida se coloco él arete y para dejar de pensar en el dolor metió la mano en el bolsillo y comenzó a hacer sonar la bolsa de dinero

----  
- ¿Qué significara esto…? –se preguntó "pies de fuego" a si mismo en voz alta  
- ¿Qué recibiste? –pregunto la linda voz de Elia en un tono retraído y tímido  
- ah, pues esto –contestó él joven del lunar, señalando lo que parecía ser una moneda –la verdad no estoy seguro de que sea o de que hacer con esto.

Lo que en realidad Jason tenia, no era una simple moneda, tan vez ninguno de los jóvenes que estuviesen hay lo sabían, pero esa moneda le havia pertenecido a su ex-amiga Medea, era como una pista para "curarla" aun que todo el grupo lo ignorase  
- parece una moneda, nada de gran importancia –comentó Elia tomando la moneda de su mano  
- al fin… la magia a regresado –la serena voz de Tyra interrumpió la platica entre ambos jóvenes  
- tienes razón, ya comienzo a sentirme normal de nuevo –afirmó la hechicera de Green

El joven de cabellos negros y revueltos observaba con cautela al grupo, poco sabia de ellos, "pero con la observación se crea la hipótesis" pensó un momento, a cuyo lado derecho se asomo Lidda para dejar salir de su boca un respiro profundo e inestable

"me pregunto, que aran todos estos chavales juntos"  
- ¡hey¡Ludo¿a ti que te toco? –preguntó Jasoin con cierta conmoción al hablar mientras sacaba al joven de sus pensamientos  
- no me digas "Ludo" yo no me llamo como un juego –reclamo el polisón

Zul, quien estaba saliendo hacia la cubierta del barco alcanzo a escuchar la frase "…yo no me llamo como un juego" por vengarse al haberlo engañado rió en voz baja y saltando como un pequeño niño de 10 años por todo el barco pregonó el nombre de Ludovido a manera de burla

- a jajaja, Ludo, Ludo, Ludo¡Ludo, Ludovico! A jajaja  
- ¡cállate¡Deja de llamarme Ludo! –bramó el muchacho. Zul se havia detenido segundos antes un par de metros frente a él, y mostrándole el trasero como muestra de chacota sonrió con ganas y grito un par de veces  
- ¡Ludo¡Ludovico es Ludo! A jajaja

El joven se enfureció tanto que tomo el arma que poseía escondida y con una velocidad asombrosa se levanto apuntando a Zul dispuesto a atravesar su cuello, el híbrido noto los movimientos con poca precisión y haciendo uso de sus habilidades retrocedió dos pasos y bloqueo el ataque tomando a Ludovico por las manos a escasos segundos de que le cortase el cuello

No es que Ludovico tuviese la intención de lastimarlo, al parecer lo único que quería era infiltrarle miedo y hacer que se callase

- eso te pasa por engañarme con lo del dragón  
- como su fuese tan difícil hacer que cayeras

Todos contemplaban con desconcierto la escena, Ludovico al notarlo sonrió con cierta inocencia y dejo de ejercer fuerza sobre la espada, virase entonces al resto del grupo y se rió discretamente, como lo hace un joven ante sus padres al ser descubierta una de sus travesuras, pero claro, sin dejar salir sospechas alarmantes

- a jaja, es broma muchacho, es broma –dicho esto, coloco una mano sobre la cabeza del mestizo y le acaricio cual si se tratase de un perro, sintiendo dos pequeños relieves triangulares en la cabeza del muchacho de mirada grisácea como el cielo lluvioso  
- no soy tu perro faldero… -se quejo quitándose la mano de Ludo con un manotazo violento

"eso dices tu, pero toca tu cabeza y veras que si"

Ludovico se dio vuelta y se sentó de nuevo en su puesto, junto al libro que havia dejado asentado hacia tan solo unos segundos

------

- que lindo, lindo, lindo lindo, a jajaja –decía Elia a Anark, mientras le hacia cariños  
- hasta los perros tiene más suerte que uno en el amor… -se quejo Zul  
- ¿Qué¿Apoco te has enamorado? –preguntó Torom a Zul mientras contemplaba el movimiento de las olas del mar  
- para nada, por esa razón lo digo –comentó el híbrido cruzándose de brazos, luego miro con inquisición en el rostro y prosiguió –aunque, ese no es tu caso¿no, Torom?

El mercenario viro ver ambos lados y después jalo el rabo de Zul como si tratase de arrancar maleza del suelo

- maldito…  
- te lo merecías… -murmuró apoyándose de regreso en el  
- ¡ya casi llegamos! –anuncio Koru, quien havia llevado el rumbo del barco como la ultima vez

A lo lejos se divisaba una playa, se encontraban a escasos 200 metros de la isla de Bakuan, un lugar conocido por sus tribus antiguas y conocedoras de magia astral, la cual, como su nombre lo dice estaba muy ligada con es elementos astrológicos, hombres y mujeres, eruditos y sabios habían pasado ya por aquella isla, era una de las más grandes, pero tambien la más cercana al continente. Además, poseía uno de los templos más grandes y bellos de aquella parte de Mimir, adornado con bellos símbolos de soles, lunas, estrellas cometas, y demás. Al centro de este una gran cúpula de cristal de cuarzo bellamente labrado, con figuras de constelaciones, que coincidían con las que representaban una vez cada cuatro años; un espectáculo que valía la pena ir a ver

- Bakuan… ¿no deberían faltar tres días de viaje aun? –preguntó Shikoth a su hermano mayor  
- la isla errante debió dejarnos más cerca de donde quedamos  
- oye Jason, tu sable oxidado ha… ya sabes –preguntó Lidda a "pies de fuego" sin dar referencias debido a que Ludovico se hallaba cerca  
- ah… eh, hasta el momento sigue igual –dijo tomando su "espada" con cierto disimulo  
- tal vez en la isla funcione mejor

Ludovico observaba con detenimiento la escena

- ¡tierra! – Zul salto a la playa apenas y el barco se detuvo. No pudo evitar mojarse hasta las rodillas, pero estaba especialmente alegre  
- su humor esta muy cambiante, más de lo normal –anunció Tyra, quien havia comenzado a bajar de La santa Lila del mar rojo  
- no se que le pase –comentó Torom mirándola, luego ofreció la mano a la joven diciendo con calidez en los ojos: "¿te ayudo?" creando un nudo en la garganta a la pelirroja. Sikoth miraba el espectáculo con cierto recelo desde no muy lejana distancia

Todos bajaron del barco, y apenas los pies de Jason tocaron la arena de la playa su sable oxidado comenzó a temblar causándole un susto inesperado

- el otro fragmento de la pluma no esta muy lejos de aquí –dijo a Elia, quien havia bajado del barco con él  
- bueno… creo que aquí nos despedimos –comentó Ludovico a los viajeros –ha sido un honor y un gran placer estar con todos ustedes, y mil disculpas de nuevo por la intervención, ahora me retiro –haciendo gala de su buena educación inclino levemente el torso del cuello moviendo la mano derecha con cierta gracia  
- por nada, pero la próxima vez que quieras navegar con nosotros, primero pregunta –dijo Torom despidiéndose de mano con Ludovico

El joven espadachín se despidió con la mirada y dando rienda suelta a su camino solo se alejo del grupo en silencio. Lidda no pudo evitar comentar que le daba mala espina, aunque todos dieron por hecho que era solo su gran disgusto por lo de la pelea

- ¡niño¡ten cuidado¡Malditos extranjeros! –se oyó una voz no muy lejos de hay  
- seguro Zul hizo algo indebido –dijo Torom  
- mejor vamos a ver –sugirió Lidda

----

- ¡recoge eso ahora mismo! –ordenó un hombre con barba larga y muy espesa, ya de avanzada edad  
- ¡tampoco es para que me grite¡Dije que lo sentía!  
- ¡yo te grito cuando se me da la gana! –exclamó el hombre, segundos después levanto en bastón que llevaba en la mano derecha y estando cerca de golpear a Zul, un cetro se atravesó en el camino

- él dijo que lo sentía señor… -dijo el joven que havia detenido el ataque, cuyos cabellos eran del color de una zanahoria y sus ojos, amarillos como la miel  
- jo-jo-joven Emiát! –exclamo el hombre de edad avanzada

El chico que havia ayudado a Zul sostenía un cetro en cuyo extremo se formaba un sol hueco con una estrella de seis picasen el medio, símbolo característico de el templo y magia empleada en el lugar. Poseía ropas muy peculiares, una gabardina larga y de color azul rey cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, menos sus manos y su rostro, las orillas de esta eran doradas y tenia detalles muy peculiares en el mismo color, y algunos gravados de soles, además, el joven poseía lentes redondos que marcaban su tenue e inexpresiva mirada. La voz aquel joven Emita era calida y dulce a la vez, y a ojo de buen Jubero parecía no ser mayor de los 27 años. Extrañamente, los símbolos de sus ropajes eran muy similares a los del sujeto que tiempo atrás se havia presentado ante el grupo como "el sin nombre"

- por favor hombre, váyase, lo veré en el templo para hablar con usted –dijo Emiát con una sincera sonrisa  
- s-si, señor… -dijo el hombre, y lentamente recogió los libros del suelo y se retiro  
- ¿esta usted bien joven? –pregunto a Zul sonriendo carismático  
- no era necesario que me ayudase –contestó indignado el híbrido  
- veo que usted es extranjero ¿alguna razón por la que haya venido a Bakuan? Tal vez es usted un sabio muy joven, o un viajero en busca de aventura  
- no es de su incumbencia –contestó abrumado y cortando la conversación con fastidio  
- bueno… no era mi intención molestarlo, si necesita ayuda de un joven hechicero no dude en acudir al templo de esta isla, pregunte por el sacerdote Emiát…-le dijo a Zul sin dejar de sonreír-… estoy seguro de que dentro de poco ira a verme con amigos  
- ¿Qué dijo? –pregunto confundido Zul al escuchar la ultima parte  
- su búsqueda es larga, de seguro que encontrara esa parte conmigo –dijo el joven del cetro, luego, levanto este a la altura de su hombro y se alargo haciendo un báculo con el cual se apoyó para caminar sin dejar de sonreírle a Zul  
- que tipo tan raro –susurro Zul mientras veía como se alejaba aquel hombre  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Torom moviendo la cabeza con una expresión divertida  
- un vejestorio pasaba y choque contra él tirándole los libros que tenia en la mano, luego quiso golpearme con un bastón y otro entró a detenerlo  
- huy… ¿el pequeño niñito de mamá no pudo defenderse solo de un simple y débil anciano? –se burlo Lidda  
- ¡cállate¡Yo no estaba en problemas, estaba apunto de defenderme cuando ese tipo, dizque sacerdote, cabeza de zanahoria se metió! –Gritó entre avergonzado y molesto –además, ni aunque no me defendiera, era obvio que ese anciano perdería contra mi, solo espere el instante correcto para tomar el bastón  
- si, claro, claro –Lidda se mofo de Zul el resto del camino

El grupo de jóvenes emprendió marcha hacia él centro de la isla, si alguien tenia información sobre las partes sobrantes del espejo, seguro la encontrarían por hay

- vaya... Veo que mis predicciones no era incorrectas… después de todo, el híbrido lobo, hijo del gran lobo Ferum, viene acompañado… y entre ellos esta la pequeña aguijón de araña… -una voz oculta entre las sombras observaba meticuloso al grupo de los jóvenes, era el mismo joven que minutos antes se havia encontrado con Zul –seguro que a Chrysos le encantara saber esto… y a la pequeña Lidda le dará gusto ver a un ex amigo… 


	32. Capítulo 31: El espejo de Lathia

**Capítulo 31: El espejo de Lathia****  
**(Roskat)

"Esto… es de locos"

Jason trataba de dormir, en la parte superior de una litera que rechinaba a cada movimiento. Debajo, el que compartía sus suplicios era Sikoth. El chico ya le había dado una patada a través del colchón para que Jason dejara de moverse.

Habían llegado a la isla de Bakuan esa tarde. Cuando se despidieron de Ludovico y tras el incidente de Zul (el chico lobo decía que no había sido culpa suya), buscaron una posada para pasar aquella noche. Por supuesto, las monedas para pagar esa estancia corrieron a cargo de Zul, otra vez. Jason se prometió que en cuanto tuviera un par de monedas, se las daría. "Nos aprovechamos del pobre… ¿Quién me iba a decir que acabaría siendo amigo de un híbrido? No dan tanto miedo una vez que los conoces"

La causa del desvelo de Jason era el objeto que había obtenido en la isla errante. Le pesaba en el cuello como un mal recuerdo. No quería pararse a pensar, a recordar, ni siquiera a reflexionar el por qué, entre todos los objetos que le podrían servir, apareció aquello en su mano. Había sido muy rápido en ocultarlo, y fingió que se trataba de una simple moneda. Logró desviar la atención y adoptó la actitud que solía tener con los guardias cuando le encerraban un par de días: mudo y tranquilo.

Las buenas noticias era que el fragmento del espejo parecía vibrar cuando apuntaba al norte, según había indicado Elia, la maga. El posadero les había contado que había un camino que recorría el norte de la isla, no muy extenso, y que conducía a la librería y al cementerio. Acordaron levantarse pronto, y se dividieron las habitaciones.

Alguien más tenía problemas para dormir. Torom se removía en sueños, en el camastro que había colocado en el suelo. El mercenario acabó levantándose para mirar por la ventana. Jason pudo ver en el rostro del chico delgado un gesto de preocupación y tristeza que supo identificar… porque lo había visto demasiadas veces en su corta vida.

Un poco de aire fresco no me vendría mal, pensó Jason. Con cuidado, bajó de la litera y procuró no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a los otros o que Torom se girara y le viera despierto. Tan sumido estaba el mercenario en sus pensamientos, que Jason estuvo seguro que ni le sintió. El que sí se dio cuenta de su "escapada" fue Sikoth. También él estaba tratando de dormir, y se había dado cuenta de que Torom estaba despierto. Le observaba como si temiera que fuera a hacer algo estúpido, presto a saltar. A Jason no le dijo nada, y el aspirante a caballero salió de la habitación en silencio.

Ya fuera, también fue con cuidado para que el suelo de madera no crujiera a su paso, para no despertar a las chicas. Faltaba en el grupo el tipo que se hacía llamar Ludovico. Jason recordó las bromas de Zul en el barco y tuvo que contenerse la risa. "Ludo… como el juego… No debe ser divertido que te den un mote de un juego para niños, sobre todo cuando uno es adulto".

No sabía que pensar con respecto al misterioso Ludovico "Ludo". Por un lado, Jason aún estaba resentido por los golpes que le dio antes de embarcar, cuando le confundió con el extraño encapuchado. Ahora, comprendía la regañina de Lidda: eran un equipo, para mal o para bien, y no podía salir corriendo detrás de alguien peligroso sin decir nada a los demás. Tenía que mejorar muchas cosas. Por otro lado, Ludovico parecía un experto luchador, aparte de tener porte de caballero. Le daba una envidia horrorosa. Si volvía encontrarse con él, debía pedirle a Ludovico que le enseñara algunos trucos, como el de las luces de la isla errante.

Jason subió por una escalerilla y se sentó en lo que parecía ser una azotea, estrecha y pequeña, donde podía contemplar el mar de noche. Las luces del puerto, como pequeñas estrellas, iluminaban los barcos de grandes velas. La brisa era fresca y suave, en comparación con la temperatura que hacía durante el día. Quizá, por ser tan fría, Jason sintió sus lágrimas como un torrente de agua caliente sobre las mejillas.

Estaba llorando. Que rabia le daba. Se limpió con rapidez, pero ahí seguían, las lágrimas. Entonces, sacó el collar y lo miró a la luz de la luna. Era un pequeño medallón, circular, con el dibujo de una rosa abierta, unido a una larga cadena de plata.

"De todas las cosas que podían aparecer, tenía que ser esto, precisamente".

- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

Jason, del susto, se dio un golpe en la rodilla. Se giró, seguro de que no había peligro. Quién le había preguntado era Elia. La chica se sentó a su lado, e imitó la postura de Jason, es decir, con los pies colgando por encima de la barandilla.

- No podía dormir. – Jason fingió interesarse por la rodilla, como si se hubiera hecho más daño, aunque apenas tenía un moratón. Gracias a esto, pudo controlar las lágrimas y aparentar de nuevo calma.

- No eres el único. – Elia apoyó la frente en la barandilla. – Creo que todos tenemos demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Los ojos ámbar de Elia, a la luz escasa de las farolas, parecían más oscuros que durante el día. También los tenía enrojecidos, como si hubiera sentido la necesidad de llorar. La maga señaló el medallón que lucía Jason.

- No me había fijado antes… que tenías un emblema.

Jason iba a ocultar a toda prisa el medallón, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Es… lo que me dieron en la isla. – Jason desvió la mirada. Empezaba a ponerse colorado.

- ¿Significa algo para ti? – preguntó con amabilidad Elia. – Parece un poco… femenino. ¿No?

- Es el collar del compromiso. – acabó confesando Jason, más rojo que un tomate. – Perteneció a mi madre.

Jason suspiró, y se dio cuenta que lo había dicho sin que se le asomaran las lágrimas fastidiosas a los ojos. Así, al lado de la maga de mirada amable pero triste, se permitió confesar lo que le había atormentado desde que aquella cosa apareció en su mano.

- Un día, mi madre me llevó al templo de Horth, donde encontré la espada. Yo era muy pequeño, apenas recuerdo porqué estabamos ahí ni qué hacíamos. Supongo que mi madre me llevaría para rezar por mi padre, que era soldado. El caso es que sí recuerdo que después, cuando caminábamos hacia casa, mi madre me enseñó esto. Me dijo que mi padre se lo dio cuando se comprometieron, y que cuando yo encontrara a alguien especial, tendría que dárselo. – Jason apretó el medallón con fuerza, tanta que se le quedó marcado el dibujo de la rosa en la palma de la mano. – Durante la epidemia de peste, hubo un incendio y mi casa, con todas las posesiones de la familia, desapareció. Mi madre y mi padre fueron enterrados en una fosa común, y no fui capaz de dar con ellos. Siempre creí que no volvería a ver este collar, y aquí está… de repente, vuelvo a tenerlo. – Jason esperó a que Elia dijera algo. – Justo cuando descubro que la persona que quería me ha mentido y engañado como un tonto. ¿Qué puede significar?

- Muchas cosas, quizá. – Elia estuvo callada, reflexionando sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación. - Puede ser una predicción de futuro.

Elia se echó a reír al ver la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de Jason.

- Puede que en un futuro conozcas a la persona idónea para regárselo. – Elia se puso más colorada que Jason. – Bueno, es una suposición. Puede que solo sea una forma de recordar a tus padres. ¿Les echas de menos?

- Un poco… - Jason empezaba a sentirse muy incómodo. Elia le miraba como si pudiera ver su interior, y eso le gustaba y le asustaba al mismo tiempo. Tarde recordó que no confiaba en la magia, aunque en los últimos días le habían salvado de morir precisamente magos o brujos. – Tú también perdiste a tu familia, algo dijiste cuando te conocimos.

- Sí. Otro día te lo contaré, para historias tristes siempre hay tiempo. – Elia apoyó la mano en el hombro de Jason para ponerse en pie. – Creo que nos vendría bien a los dos dormir, aunque sea un poco. Buenas noches.

Jason le cogió la mano, antes de que la retirara de su hombro.

- Eh… Elia, gracias por escucharme. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes pedírmelo.

Elia sonrió.

- De nada.

Durante el desayuno, Zul se estaba rascando la oreja por encima de la capucha que le cubría, y esto atrajo la atención de Torom.

- ¿Qué te pasa, por qué te rascas tanto? – le preguntó Lidda.

- Tendrá pulgas. – comentó Sikoth. Torom le espetó con un "cállate", demasiado tarde para no herir los sentimientos de Zul. El híbrido emitió un gruñido bajo.

- No, no me pasa nada... – contestó a Lidda, pero la hafling no se fió. Tiró de la capucha para atrás, y luego soltó un grito.

- ¡Estás sangrando! – Lidda le dio un pañuelo. La oreja de Zul sangraba por el lóbulo. Colgado de la oreja, había un arete. - ¿Cuándo te has hecho esto, animal?

- ¡Animal, tú! A ti que te importa. – Zul volvió a colocarse la capucha. De dos bocados se comió la tostada y salió al exterior. - Solo es un poco de sangre, no hay que armar tanto escándalo.

El resto terminó el desayuno, y se unieron a él en la entrada de la posada.

- No perdamos más el tiempo. – Elia sacó el fragmento del espejo de Lathia. – Sigue señalando hacia el norte. ¿Vamos? Cuando nos acerquemos al objetivo podremos decidir si ir al cementerio o a la librería.

Por espacio de una hora, el grupo caminó en relativo silencio. Recorrieron el camino del norte de la isla, y al llegar a la encrucijada, se encontraron un gran cartel que indicaba que yendo hacia la izquierda iban a la librería, y hacia la derecha hacia el cementerio.

- Estupendo, el cristal indica el cementerio. Es lo más lógico, seguro que allí hay un templo o algo relacionado con los dioses... – dijo Tyra.

El cristal, que vibraba en la palma de la mano de Elia, emitía unos rayos dorados y se inclinaba hacia el camino de la derecha. De repente, Jason sintió un tirón en su hombro.

- Tenemos un problema. – comentó Torom, señalando al chico de Keel.

Jason extrajo el sable oxidado, y la punta se dirigió hacia la izquierda. Por unos segundos, el grupo entero observaba las dos piezas de la pluma indicando dos lugares diferentes.

- ¿Qué quiere decir esto? – Tyra, asombrada, trató de tocar el fragmento de espejo, pero Elia lo apartó.

- Puede que haya dos trozos del espejo desperdigados por la isla. – comentó Zul.

- Puede, pero me parecería raro. – Elia guardó el fragmento. – La librería y el cementerio están en dos caminos opuestos, pero no muy lejos unos de otros.

- ¿Y si nos dividimos? – sugirió Sikoth. – Hagamos dos equipos, y el que encuentre antes la pluma, que vaya a buscar al otro.

Tuvieron que someterlo a votación, y ganó una amplia mayoría. Entre los que se negaban a dividir el grupo estaba Torom, y como argumento daba lo siguiente:

- Nuestros enemigos tienen asombrosos poderes mágicos, y otros son buenos guerreros. Si nos separamos, separamos nuestras habilidades, y somos débiles ante ellos.

- Pero si nos dividimos, antes encontraremos la pluma. – fue el argumento que empleó Tyra. Al hablar directamente a Torom, el joven mercenario encogió los ojos como si le hubiera herido.

- Bueno, sugiero entonces que dividamos los grupos según las habilidades: Elia y Tyra son las que manejan magia, así que cada una en un grupo. – fue Sikoth quien decía esto. - Propongo que Elia, con Anark como rastreador, Jason, Koru, y Torom vayan a la librería; y Tyra, con Zul como rastreador, Lidda y yo mismo vayamos al cementerio. La pieza del espejo de Lathia la puede llevar Zul.

- Tendrá cara el tío… -musitó Koru, con una sonrisa en los labios. Desde luego, a su hermano le había dado fuerte por Tyra.

El grupo discutió un poco. Asombrosamente, Torom no dijo nada sobre el hecho de que Sikoth lo había dispuesto para quedarse en el equipo de Tyra. Seguía diciendo que debían permanecer unidos, pero se impuso la idea de la mayoría manda.

- Está muy bien. Tened cuidado. – Tyra apretó bien los guantaletes con las gemas. Su actitud, desde que habían salido de la isla, era de una seriedad total. Ni siquiera con las bromas de Zul había logrado sonreír.

"Todos tenemos demasiadas historias propias… Me pregunto si este grupo llegará a estar plenamente unido" pensó Elia para sí. De momento, tendría que perder de vista a la shinobi.

El grupo de la librería, es decir, Elia, Jason, Koru y Torom, miraron como el otro grupo desaparecía detrás de una loma. Anark emitió un largo aullido. No dijeron nada por espacio de unos minutos, hasta que Torom estalló.

- Pero bueno… ¿cómo se nos ocurre separarnos en estas situación? – se recolocó la espada dorada a la espalda. – Dudo mucho que alguien escondiera el fragmento del espejo en una librería.

- Es lo que indicó la espada, y antes… - empezó a decir Jason.

- Vamos, dejad eso. – Elia acarició el pelaje de Anark. – Busquemos en la librería. Si no encontramos nada, podemos ir al cementerio.

La tranquilidad de la maga ante la situación animó al resto. Caminaron por el ancho sendero, rodeado de vegetación exuberante. Se cruzaron con un grupo de aldeanos, niños en su mayoría, que acudían a la librería como si fuera una escuela.

De planta cuadrada, bordeado por un ancho porche, lo que los habitantes de Bakuan llamaban librería, más bien parecía la casa de la abuelita de los cuentos. De la abuelita buena que regala dulces, precisó Koru, entre risas. La librería estaba recubierta por unas planchas de madera blanca, y estaba decorada con frisos con hadas, duendecitos y gnomos que jugaban y brincaban alrededor de plantas que tocaban instrumentos hechos con flores.

- Debe tratarse de una broma. – Torom trataba de ponerse serio, pero no podía contener la risa. Al igual que todos, se había imaginado que la pluma estaría en un lugar como el templo de Keel… Oscuro, húmedo, con olor a muerte.

- No, no es una broma. – Jason, con la espada oxidada entre las manos, sentía un fuerte tirón, mayor del que sintió en Keel cuando les condujo hacia el fragmento de espejo.

En el interior se estaba fresco. A lo largo de la estancia, larga y grande como el atrio de una iglesia, había hileras e hileras de libros, todos colocados en un escrupuloso orden, con las etiquetas alineadas en perfecta formación, los lomos en perfecta armonía. El techo, de bóvedas cruzadas, tenía pintado el firmamento, con todas las estrellas y constelaciones conocidas. Admiraron un momento la singular pintura, antes de continuar avanzando, en silencio, hasta el centro de la gran estancia, donde había una mesa enorme. Tras ella, dormitaba un viejo. El grupo bordeó la mesa para alejarse y continuar hacia el interior. Al fondo, había más estanterías con libros, solo que aquella sección estaba oscura.

La punta de la espada oxidada indicó hacia una estantería, la dedicada a "Mitología". Contuvieron el aliento cuando la espada empezó a vibrar y apuntó hacia un libro grueso.

- Está aquí. – Jason se retiró, para dejar que Elia cogiera el libro. La maga leyó el título en el lomo: "Historia de los 7 dioses de Mimir", y tiró del volumen para sacarlo. Cuando hizo esto, de repente, la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas a raudales desapareció.

Torom ya había sacado la espada dorada y decapitado a la figura que en la oscuridad se abalanzó sobre el grupo. Koru frenó a quién les atacó por la izquierda, usando para ello su escudo pintado de negro. Elia alzó el Bastón de la Ciencia, y la luz que surgió de él iluminó la zona donde estaban.

Todo parecía normal, a excepción de la repentina oscuridad que les rodeaba. Escucharon como el anciano, que debía ser el encargado, pedía silencio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – a Jason ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a mover la espada en la oscuridad.

- Ni idea. – Torom observó que a lo lejos, como una silueta fantasmal, el librero se levantaba de su mesa y desaparecía en medio de la nada.

- Estamos atrapados en algún tipo de hechizo de ilusión. – Elia apoyó la mano en el libro que había tocado.

- Un... kekkai... ¿otra vez? – preguntó Jason.

- No, no lo parece... Es como si... – Elia trataba de averiguar el tipo de hechizo a través de la fuente, es decir, el libro que había tocado. - ¿Qué te dice la espada?

Jason movió la hoja, para apartarla de la estantería, pero de nuevo vibró y señaló hacia el libro.

- Que está ahí. – fue la contestación.

- Juro que he cortado algo en la oscuridad. – Torom trataba de ver más allá del manto negro que les había rodeado, sin resultado. Koru se incorporó de su posición de ataque y comentó que él también había visto que algo les atacaba.

Anark lanzó un ladrido. Del susto, Jason dio un paso atrás y la estantería se desestabilizó. Iba a caer sobre el grupo cuando Elia musitó un hechizo y detuvo la caída de los pesados volúmenes. Al mismo tiempo, una neblina gris empezaba a acumularse por debajo de sus tobillos. Jason iba a disculparse, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía mover las piernas.

- ¡Cuidado! – Koru, empujó a Elia, a tiempo para que la maga esquivara una figura fantasmal. Torom alzó la espada dorada y la cortó en dos trozos. Se evaporó y todo regresó a la tranquilidad... de momento.

A la neblina gris le habían aparecido brazos largos y delgados, de tacto frío. Una de estas manos trató de agarrar el cuello de Jason, pero este la cortó con la espada. La hoja oxidada emitió un fulgor dorado. Sin detenerse, también cortó la neblina que le aprisionaba las piernas. El resto del grupo también luchaba contra las extrañas manazas: Torom, empleando con fuerza y rapidez la hoja de su espada dorada; Koru defendiéndose detrás del escudo negro y atacando con una velocidad digna de su condición de ladrón. Elia murmuraba un hechizo tras otro, todos de luz y fuego. Las siluetas se refugiaban de nuevo en las sombras y luego reaparecían, multiplicadas por mil.

- Esto no funciona. Hay que eliminarlas, de una vez por todas. – gritó Koru.

- El origen de la magia. Si la encontramos, podremos acabar de una vez. – Elia, rodeada al completo por más sombras grises, las apuntó con el bastón y lanzó una gran bola de fuego.

Torom golpeó con la espada, atravesando a la figura fantasmal grisácea y golpeado de refilón uno de los libros que se habían quedado flotando. Este golpeó el cogote de Jason, y el chico perdió el equilibrio. Cuando dejó de ver estrellas, se encontró arrodillado en el suelo, con el libro de pastas azules abierto por uno de sus capítulos.

Alrededor, alguien había colocado una especie de campana de cristal que le cubría de los ataques de los demás.

- ¿Estás bien? – Elia, la autora del hechizo, le gritó a través de la campana. El resto del equipo seguía luchando.

Jason se tocó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Veía doble aún. "Ese Torom, con lo pequeño que es y la fuerza que tiene" pensó. Su vista se acomodó al fin, y se encontró mirando la página abierta del libro.

"Historia de los siete dioses de Mimir"

La espada, que aún sostenía, volvió a vibrar, y señaló con insistencia el libro. Jason lo tomó, y por unos segundos creyó que había perdido el oído. En lugar de escuchar los espadazos, los aullidos y los conjuros, escuchó la frase que empezaba aquella página del libro:

"Lathia, creó los cristalinos y vastos cielos, y a través de ellos esparció su vasta presencia.

"Otro mundo de inmenso azul he puesto, pues Odla necesitaba un manto que cubriese la soledad de su mundo terreo"

La ilustración que acompañaba la imagen era una magnífica miniatura, que mostraba a una especie de mujer de proporciones alargadas, de cuyos dedos salían estrellas y cometas. El resto de la página, contenía un mapa celeste en pleno apogeo.

- El origen de la magia... ¡está sobre nuestras cabezas! – Jason señaló al techo. Al incorporarse, la campana se deshizo.

- ¿Qué dices? – Koru frenó otra de las sombras con el escudo.

- El fragmento que buscamos es el de Lathia, la diosa que creó el firmamento. – Jason señaló la ilustración.

- Entonces, vamos a iluminar este sitio. – Torom concentró una bola de luz en su mano derecha. Pidió a los demás que le cubrieran. Las sombras, como si previeran lo que iban a hacer, empezaron a juntarse para formar una especie de ola.

- Date prisa. – le pidió Elia.

Torom no contestó. Cuando la bola de luz que tenía en la palma de su mano derecha era tan grande como el torso de una persona, la lanzó contra el techo con todas sus fuerzas. En ese instante, la gran ola de sombras estaba a punto de alcanzarles. Cuando la bola se estrelló contra la bóveda, hubo un segundo de absoluta calma y silencio. Al recordarlo más tarde, todos coincidieron en que parecía que el tiempo se había alargado hasta el infinito. Jason agarró a Elia de los hombros y se colocó frente a ella, mientras que Koru alzó la cimitarra presto a bajarla para cortar en dos la ola que se les venía encima.

Una gran explosión, y luego, la luz regresó. Cuando abrieron los ojos, estaban tendidos, en medio de un desbarajuste de libros partidos por la mitad y quemados. No quedaba ni una estantería en pie. El techo de la librería había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí un rastro de escayola y astillas que caían como una lluvia sobre sus cabezas. El grupo se fue incorporando, aturdido aún. Torom permaneció sentado unos segundos. Algo le pesaba en la mano derecha.

- Creo... que la hemos encontrado. – musitó, y mostró al grupo el sencillo espejo, con el marco dorado y cuya superficie reflejaba un cielo infinito de color de azul.

- Increíble. – Elia lo tomó entre sus manos. Era un objeto legendario, y lo tenía allí mismo.

- Esto... chicos... – Koru trajo al presente a la abstraída maga. – Creo que no deberíamos estar más tiempo aquí.

- ¿Por qué? – Jason se quitó de encima los restos de escayola, mientras enfundaba la espada.

Koru señaló a su alrededor. Un grupo de aldeanos les estaban mirando, con la cara asombrada. El anciano que habían visto durmiendo estaba arrodillado, gritando como un demente:

- ¡La librería¡La gran librería de Lathia, a la porra¡Malditos monstruos! – y tomó una piedra con la intención de lanzarla al grupo.

Todos echaron a correr hacia el bosque. Cuando perdieron de vista el camino y al grupo de furibundos aldeanos, se detuvieron a descansar. Koru se reía, diciendo que por lo menos aquel horrible edificio había sido desterrado de la tierra. A Torom le pesaba el hecho de haber destruido no solo el lugar, sino también la cantidad de libros que allí había. Jason miraba su espada, con una pregunta a punto de salir, pero dudaba en hacerla. Al final, se armó de valor y comentó.

- Escuchad... Mi espada no indica que hay otra pieza.

- ¿Y? – Koru se limpió las lágrimas de la risa. Entonces, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza.

Torom y Elia también se habían dado cuenta. Elia movió el espejo de Lathia, y no sintió ninguna vibración.

- Entonces... ¿qué hay en el cementerio? – preguntó la maga.

- Una trampa.

Esto lo había dicho Koru, pero antes de terminar la frase, Torom ya estaba corriendo hacia la dirección del cementerio. En su cabeza, veía el bello rostro de Tyra, seria, silenciosa y llena de misterio; y se escuchaba a sí mismo decir: "Nuestros enemigos tienen asombrosos poderes mágicos, y otros son buenos guerreros. Si nos separamos, separamos nuestras habilidades, y somos débiles ante ellos."

"Que no le pase nada, por favor" 


	33. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32 **

(Sabel)

Mientras caminaban hacia el cementerio en búsqueda de la pieza de la pluma, Lidda marchaba con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro al recibir toda una oleada de recuerdos por el objeto que tenía entre sus manos y que había obtenido en la isla: un cascabel.

Esto debido al entrenamiento que había recibido en el gremio de ladrones de Ravenloft: el maestro -en este caso, una vieja bruja en verdad insoportable- se ponía un traje cubierto de cascabeles y metía un saquillo de monedas en un bolsillo. La gracia consistía en sacar ese saquillo sin hacer sonar ni un solo cascabel o de lo contrario recibías una lluvia de palos; cuando Lidda pasaba por ello era por culpa de un solo y simple cascabel -el cual estaba estratégicamente ubicado de tal modo que fuera fácil hacerlo sonar al retirar el saquillo- y la vieja que en ese momento la entrenaba era especialmente cruel con ella.

Más tarde esa bruja desapareció en un jardín activando, irónicamente al hacer sonar un cascabel, una trampa hecha por la halfling... lo cual fue una lástima para la vieja, ya que todo el gremio de ladrones –incluido Gunter Nuevededos- celebró ese día.  
El cascabel que Lidda giraba entre sus dedos ya no servía, pero para ella era un recordatorio constante de mejora.

-Bien, hemos llegado. ¡Entremos de una vez, mientras más rápido mejor!- anunció Zul caminando a zancadas rumbo a la entrada.  
-¡No podemos entrar y mover cosas así tal cual!- Silkoth miraba el lugar con cierto recelo  
-Podemos perturbar el descanso de los muertos, lo cual no es algo agradable- agregó Tyra.  
-Un momento...- la halfling se detuvo en seco, mirando a su alrededor  
-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Silkoth regresando a su lado  
-¿No lo sientes? Hay algo muy raro aquí.  
-¿Qué cosa?- la shinobi se reunió con el grupo- fuera del frío que normalmente se siente en estos lugares no percibo algo más.  
-¡Yo sé lo que pasa¡Tienes miedo!- se mofó Zul, señalando a Lidda  
-¿De qué diablos hablas?- la aludida le miró con cierto desprecio  
-¡Lo sabía¡La valiente y dura halfling tiene miedo de que vengan los muertos por ella!  
-¡Mejor cállate y deja de decir sandeces¡Intento concentrarme!

Lidda miró atenta alrededor suyo, como buscando algo, sin darle demasiada importancia a las bromas del semi-lobo que comenzaban a exasperarla; pero era más relevante lo que percibía en el ambiente y le sorprendía que Silkoth, teniendo entrenamiento en las artes, no lo sintiera. Como si fuera un chispazo, en seguida comprendió en dónde se encontraba el interruptor de la trampa… pero su advertencia murió en sus labios al ver que el torpe híbrido presionaba la inscripción de una lápida en donde éste estaba escondido, activándola. De inmediato, varias lápidas a su alrededor se desquebrajaron y del suelo comenzaron a surgir grupos de esqueletos y zombis, los primeros bien armados con espadas y lanzas oxidadas acercándose lentamente hacia los aventureros que comenzaban a agruparse en el centro, espalda contra espalda.

Leviath estaba tirado en el suelo, cubierto por la maleza que crecía a su alrededor y las hojas caídas de los árboles. Despertó de pronto, muy confundido, sin saber cuánto tiempo exactamente llevaba tirado en ese sitio. Mientras se sentaba para desperezarse, su mente hizo un recuento de los hechos sucedidos últimamente: el ataque del rey de los Angelis, ser rescatado por una de sus invocaciones y sanado por Namurac; y por si fuera poco, haberse enterado que los gremios de ladrones de toda Mimir le habían puesto precio a su cabeza.  
Inspeccionó atentamente su cuerpo: casi todas las heridas -a excepción de la grande que marcaba su pecho- habían cerrado, y como en ese momento ya estaba bastante recuperado, pudo terminar de sanarse con su magia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se alegró de ser un angelis, ya que eso le había mantenido con vida.

Para ponerse al corriente de las cosas debía reunir al equipo para ver qué tanto habían averiguado, y fue cuando el chico alado cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus amigos: Horus estaba lejos pero pudo mandarle un mensaje para que se encontraran, y el rastro de Anark desaparecía en la costa; esto no le hacía nada de gracia y maldijo su suerte al tener que ir a donde menos deseaba: un sitio con mucha gente... pero no tenía opción. Se levantó, extendió sus alas -que ya se habían curado, pero los músculos estaban doloridos- y emprendió el vuelo rápidamente, no había tiempo que perder.

-¡Demonios!- Zul miró alrededor con su bastón preparado- ¡Son demasiados!  
-¡Aprovecha entonces la abundancia de alimento¡Seguro que de aquí te llevas provisiones para todo el año!- comentó Lidda con sorna  
-¿Podrían dejar de pelearse de una buena vez?- dijo la pelirroja enfadada  
-A mí ni me veas Tyra- la halfling buscaba algo en el saquillo que llevaba al cinto- él fue quien empezó a molestarme.  
-¡Ella tiene razón!- Silkoth miraba preocupado a su alrededor- ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparnos!  
-No demasiadas; una vez que caigan los zombis lo demás es pan comido- puntualizó Lidda, sacando un vial con un líquido rojizo.  
-¿Tienes algo en mente sabelotodo?- Zul la miró con cierto enfado

La halfling por toda respuesta bebió el contenido del vial: su piel comenzaba a tornarse rojiza y a perlarse de sudor mientras respiraba profundamente. Casi en seguida, dio un par de pasos al frente y exhaló un rayo de fuego que se esparció en un área cónica hacia delante, acabando con la mayoría de los zombis y dando oportunidad a sus compañeros de aventura de lanzarse a la batalla.

Zul y Silkoth se encargaron de los esqueletos, el primero con singular algarabía pulverizándolos con un par de golpes secos de su bastón. El ladrón, al darse cuenta de que los golpes contundentes eran más efectivos que los cortantes, enfundó sus armas y las usó como bastones, dando golpes demoledores con la empuñadura de sus espadas.  
Tyra por su parte –y con alabardas en mano- se dedicó a destazar zombis a diestra y siniestra, la carne putrefacta de esos cuerpos cedía ante el filo de las hojas y caía al suelo como un líquido negro viscoso; Lidda por otra parte hacía gala de su apellido al luchar y salvarle el pellejo al semi-lobo en un par de ocasiones.

Después de unos minutos, se reunieron agotados, sólo para ver que del suelo surgía el doble de enemigos que ya habían vencido antes y avanzaban mucho más rápido que la oleada anterior, atacando de inmediato a los aventureros.

-¿Decías al…¡Oigan¿En dónde se metió Lidda?- Zul miraba alrededor buscando a la halfling mientras luchaba  
-¡No lo puedo creer¡Justo lo que nos faltaba, perder a alguien más del grupo!- la shinobi lucia realmente enfadada- ¡Y en un momento como este!  
-Sabe cuidarse sola, no se preocupen por ella- dijo Silkoth en un intento por calmar los ánimos - ¡Sabe lo que hace!  
-¡Para mí que la muy cobarde huyó porque tenía miedo!- repuso el semi-lobo con sorna  
-¡Claro que no¡Lo que sucede es que no comprendes las formas de acción de nuestro oficio!- dijo el ladrón partiendo en dos a un zombi  
-¡¿Pueden callarse antes de que pierda la paciencia¿Además, cómo es que un ataque sorpresa nos servirá en…?- la pelirroja calló repentinamente y miró atenta a su alrededor  
-¡Cuidado!- Silkoth golpeó al esqueleto que se preparaba para atacar a Tyra, haciéndolo polvo- ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Siento una presencia oscura… alguien está manipulando estos cuerpos y está muy cerca de aquí.  
-¡¡Apártense!!

Los refuerzos llegaron de improviso: un rayo de luz destruyó a los esqueletos que estaban a punto de saltar sobre el ladrón y la shinobi, y vieron con gusto que Torom se acercaba a ellos seguido de los demás que se unieron para terminar de una buena vez con esos esbirros.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó el mercenario, mirando inconscientemente a Tyra  
-Si, gracias –el rostro de la pelirroja se marcó con una media sonrisa- Llegaron justo a tiempo  
-¡Claro que nos estaría yendo mejor si esa mediana miedosa no se hubiera esfumado!- gruñó Zul  
-¿Lidda desapareció?- Pies de Fuego esquivó el manotazo de un zombi- ¿Cuándo?  
-No lo sé, tal vez antes de que nos atacara la segunda oleada de no muertos, gracias a la trampa que Zul activó- Silkoth dijo no sin cierta molestia  
- ¡¡¡ARGH¡Dejen de culparme!- el semi-lobo golpeó con furia un par de esqueletos- ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que era una trampa?!  
-Por eso venimos, porque no hay otro fragmento de la pluma aquí. ¿Nunca se les ocurrió verificar con el fragmento que tienen?- repuso Elia, para después quedarse quieta, como buscando algo alrededor  
-Estaba a punto de sugerir eso cuando este niño- la shinobi señaló a Zul- y Lidda comenzaron a pelearse- al librarse de los pocos zombis que quedaban, se acercó a Elia- ¿Lo sientes?  
-Si, pero no sé de dónde proviene- la hechicera cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse.

El angelis tardó unas horas en llegar al pueblo costero donde se perdía el rastro de Anark: algo no andaba bien, no percibía los movimientos de su amigo.

- La chica…- se dijo Leviath por lo bajo, abriendo los ojos.

Concentrándose esta vez en ella, entró al pueblo y siguió por varios caminos hasta llegar a una taberna: aunque en esos sitios se ven todo tipo de personas, los lugareños clavaron de inmediato miradas escrutadoras en él -para su mala suerte- cuando entró al lugar con el rostro cubierto por su capucha. Maldiciendo de nuevo su mala suerte, se dirigió al cantinero y le preguntó por una hechicera acompañada de un gran lobo.

El cantinero negó haberla visto, cosa que le extrañó ya que Anark no pasaría desapercibido. Le describió a Elia con más exactitud, pero el cantinero lo envió con alguien llamado "El Búho" ante su ineptitud para responderle.  
Leviath se acercó al hombre de ojos y gafas enormes, custodiado por tres hombretones que seguramente hacían las veces de amigos y guardaespaldas.

-Toma asiento muchacho- El búho señaló una silla al frente- ¿Qué deseas?  
-Me dicen que puedo obtener información de ti, busco a una joven hechicera, proveniente de Gren, llamada Elia.- contestó el chico con su voz profunda, para luego describirla a detalle.  
-¡Ah, te refieres a esa preciosura de mujer¡Qué par de piernas!- el tipo inconscientemente humedeció sus labios- Aunque venía con un grupo de aventureros, no con un enorme lobo.  
-¿Hacia dónde fue?  
-¿Qué asunto- El Búho dio un trago a su cerveza- quieres tratar con ella?  
-Algo entre nosotros, así que dime hacia dónde se fueron – respondió el angelis, sintiendo una punzada dolorosa en la espalda.  
-¿Dime, eres su esposo, novio, amigo o pariente? – pregunto El Búho irguiéndose en su silla  
-No es algo que te interese- Leviath dijo hosco, clavando su mirada en el tipo que tenía enfrente.  
-Una pregunta más- dijo un perspicaz Búho - ¿Practicas el oficio?  
-Durante una temporada lo hice...- la punzada comenzaba a hacerse más intensa  
-¿Para quién trabajabas?  
-Los Espíritus del Desierto…  
-Interesante…

El Búho chasqueó sus dedos, lo cual incitó a los hombretones a rodear a Leviath, mientras la gente comenzaba a salir de la taberna. Este observaba indiferente cómo el Búho y su banda desenvainaban sus espadas.

-Según escuché, toda la banda fue asesinada por uno de los miembros, un angelis… el mismo que acabó con otras bandas provocando una cacería colectiva en todos los gremios de Mimir.  
-Sólo quiero la información que te pedí, y te aseguro que no quieres hacer lo que estás pensando en estos momentos.

Por toda respuesta, los hombretones se abalanzaron sobre el angelis, el cual desplegó sus alas haciéndolos retrodecer unos cuantos pasos. El más grande de todos fue el primero en atacar con una estocada directa al abdomen, pero el chico lo desarmó y girando ágil y rápidamente, lo decapitó con su propia arma.

El segundo sujeto corrió hacia él con la espada en alto, lo que Leviath aprovechó para barrerse, pasar por debajo y en cuanto el tipo se detuvo, le propinó una patada con tal fuerza que le partió una rodilla. Ante los intentos del pobre desgraciado por apoyarse con su espada, el angelis lo tomó por la cabeza y fríamente la giró con fuerza, desnucándolo.  
Tenía que reconocer que el último sujeto -quien por cierto era apenas un chiquillo que entraba en la vida adulta- era valiente ya que no huyó cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Con ambas espadas en mano, Leviath se enzarzó en un duelo de esgrima con el tembloroso muchacho. Para su mala suerte se descuidó, y el frío acero de las hojas atravesó su abdomen y su cabeza.

Cuando el chico se dio cuente de que El Búho ya no estaba, bajó la cabeza fastidiado antes de seguir la vía de escape del asqueroso hombre. El Búho corría lo más rápido que podía, pero el miedo lo hacia tropezar y caer hasta que encontró refugio detrás de una pared para observar el panorama: su perseguidor no estaba y un gran alivio recorrió su cuerpo.  
Hecho que le duraría muy poco, ya que al emprender la marcha su cuelo fue atrapado por una soga que lo subió hasta la azotea de una casa donde lo esperaba el angelis, quien lo observaba con sus terribles ojos.

-¡Está bien, te diré todo lo que sé! -contestó el Búho en voz apenas audible- La chica viaja con un mercenario llamado Torom Derdim, otra chica llamada Tyra... otro chico bueno en domino llamado Zul y unos amigos míos, Silkoth y Koru... no sé si haya más con ellos... Les di mi barco ya que se dirigían... a las islas.  
-Gracias- Leviath sonrió con malicia y lo arrojó nuevamente por la azotea (no sin antes amarrar el extremo de la soga a un poste), abandonándolo a su pobre suerte.

Una vez destruida la segunda oleada de esbirros, el grupo se reunió alrededor de las mujeres para protegerlas mientras ellas buscaban la fuente de origen de esos seres. No tardaron mucho en localizarlo gracias a Elia, quien señaló el lugar en donde estaba el clérigo oscuro. Ella y Torom invocaron sobre la sombra dos potentes rayos de luz, a lo que ésta respondió con un escudo: ninguno de ellos cedería, e imprimían igual fuerza en su magia para dañar o protegerse según era el caso.  
El escudo del clérigo no duró mucho, ya que de las sombras a su espalda salió Lidda con la Mataconejos en mano, estocándolo por detrás a la altura de los riñones con una herida fea. La figura se desplomó instantes después de ser golpeada por la magia de Elia y el mercenario, y en un santiamén la halfling ya estaba sobre ella, controlándola con la daga en el cuello.

-¡Qué sorpresa… encontrarte aquí, Aguijón de Araña!  
-A mí por el contrario no me extraña en lo absoluto- el rostro de la halfling se endureció al quitarle la capucha- por cierto, deberías de tratar mejor a la familia. ¿Qué es eso de despertarla para que salgan a matar gente¿No tienes respeto por ellos, en especial de tu pobre madre?- terminó, señalando una momia que salía de una de las tumbas para desplomarse instantes después.  
-¡Ya ve…!- el pálido personaje calló su réplica al sentir el cortante filo presionado más contra su cuello.  
-¡Ah no¡No estás en posición de replicar, Cruz Negra¡Y olvídate de tu objetivo puesto que ya no tiene caso que lo persigas!

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, el clérigo pateó a Lidda en la espalda y se la quitó de encima, no sin llevarse una herida más de la daga envenenada en el cuello. Acto seguido desapareció, justo cuando el grupo iba a lanzarse sobre él.

-¿¡En dónde diablos te metiste todo este tiempo!?- dijo Zul enfadado  
-Si, estoy bien…- la halfling se levantó adolorida lanzándole una mirada asesina al híbrido- gracias por preguntar.  
-Hablando en serio¿en dónde diablos te metiste?- Torom se acercó a ella  
-Al llegar a esta parte del cementerio sentí una trampa, algo que todo buen practicante del oficio debe saber hacer- Lidda enfundó la Mataconejos- y habría podido evitarse todo eso de no ser porque tu amigo comenzó a molestar y la activó antes de que pudiera hacer algo. ¿En dónde estuve? Buscando la fuente de la trampa, que como comprenderán era ese clérigo.  
-Apenas alcanzamos a llegar con ustedes, no hay otra pieza de la pluma aquí- Jason se apresuró a decir- era lógico que se fueran a meter a una trampa.  
-En fin, ya que no tenemos nada más que hacer¿qué tal si regresamos al barco y nos largamos de esta isla?- el semi-lobo inició la marcha hacia la salida- Además tengo hambre.

Una vez en el barco -y después de devorar su cena- el grupo de aventureros reflexionaba sobre los objetos que cada uno había obtenido en la isla. Torom caminaba distraído por la cubierta y accidentalmente pisó la cola de Anark, recibiendo una mordida en el trasero como respuesta del enojado lobo. Con la retaguardia y el orgullo lastimados, el mercenario perseguía al animal con un palo, seguido de Elia que lo sentenciaba de hacerle daño si lo lastimaba, todo acompañado de las carcajadas de Zul, Lidda y los hermanos.  
Las risas callaron abruptamente cuando cayó una figura encapuchada entre Torom y Anark. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el misterioso personaje derribó al mercenario de un golpe en la mandíbula: el semi-lobo miraba atónito la escena mientras Jason, Silkoth y Koru se acercaban con armas en mano, acción que detuvo la hechicera antes de acercarse a Leviath. El incómodo silencio fue roto por Zul, que ante el golpe recibido por Torom no pudo evitar empezar a reír de nuevo.

- ¡¡¡Un… solo… golpe!!! – el híbrido se desternillaba de risa, palmoteándose las piernas  
- Al fin apareces- dijo Elia

Leviath afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Y ese quién es?- preguntó Jason desconfiado  
- Es el amo de Anark- respondió Zul una vez que se recuperó del ataque de risa  
-¿Tú cómo sabes eso? – Koru miraba con recelo al angelis  
-Me lo dijo el mismo Anark- agregó el semi-lobo limpiándose las lágrimas.  
- ¡Por la infinita astucia de Mask¡No puedo creer mi suerte!- Lidda pensaba mientras una expresión maliciosa comenzaba a marcar su rostro- ¡¡Ese sucio angelis justo enfrente de mí, al alcance de mis manos!!  
-Pensé que vendrías antes por tu animal…- la hechicera miraba fijamente a Leviath.  
-He estado algo ocupado.

A Leviath no le gustaba hablar mucho ni interactuar con otras personas, y la chica que tenía enfrente parecía estarle dando un regaño por no venir antes. Pero no le dijo nada, ya que después de todo lo ayudó -aunque nunca lo supo- a atrapar a una invocación y se veía que estaba cuidando bien de Anark.  
El lobo se acercó a su amo y le lamió la mano, a la par que Horus aterrizaba en el otro brazo del angelis con un chillido. El chico les comenzó a hablar en un idioma muy extraño que nadie entendía, al menos no completo, ya que mezclaba palabras de varios idiomas en una especie de código. El águila chilló de nuevo antes de irse, a lo cual Anark respondió con gruñidos y aullidos, que Leviath atendía como si de palabras se tratasen.

- Interesante grupo entonces Anark…un mercenario, una hechicera, una ninja, un aspirante a caballero, tres ladrones y un sujeto especial…

Zul sabía que se refería a él al decir "especial" y se le acercó, con una mirada de reproche.

-No te preocupes- dijo Leviath estirando sus alas, y agregó en voz baja- Los angelis tampoco somos bien recibidos, en especial uno como yo, hijo lobo.  
-Leviath…- llamó una voz rasposa  
-¿Qué deseas?- preguntó el chico, ladeando la cabeza  
-Necesito pedirte algo…  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-¿Con quién habla? – Koru miraba confundido al angelis, sin saber qué hacer  
-¿No es obvio? – dijo un molesto Torom, después de incorporarse- Es un invocador y habla con alguno de los seres a su servicio, por eso no podemos verlo.  
-Siempre pensé que las invocaciones eran visibles- dijo Silkoth  
-No siempre, a veces solo son visibles a sus amos – le contestó Tyra, sin quitar la mirada del angelis  
-Quiero que vayas a un lugar, consigas algo y en seis días regreses a entregárselo a esta chica. – le decía la voz a Leviath  
-¿Tú que tienes que ver con ella?- dijo mirando a Elia de reojo, pero no obtuvo contestación- Bien, te lo debo por haberme salvado la vida…  
-Leviath…-llamo Elia  
-No, Anark se quedará contigo, tiene cosas que hacer –dijo el chico saliendo de su trance- además de que su peso me haría ir más lento, lujo que no me puedo permitir en estos momentos. Debo irme.- agregó, desplegando sus alas.  
-¡Oye, tú¡Espera un momento!- lo llamó Lidda, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido detrás del grupo, caminando a zancadas hacia él.  
-¿¡Esmeralda!?

El angelis miraba a la pequeña halfling con el rostro marcado por la sorpresa antes de que una fortísima jaqueca le taladrara la cabeza por dentro. Cayó de rodillas, presionando sus sienes ante la oleada de imágenes que pasaban frente a sus ojos, acompañada por el incremento del dolor de por sí poco tolerable.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_-¿Por qué mis orejas son puntiagudas, hermano?  
- Eso Esmeralda, es porque tu madre era una elfa  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
-¡Ven Esmeralda!  
-¡Estoy jugando con Tobías…!_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leviath, abrumado por la jaqueca y la presión infrahumana que ahora sentía en el pecho, se desmayó a los pies de la ladrona y vomitó sangre ante las miradas atónitas del grupo. Elia fue quien reaccionó primero, corriendo a verificar que el chico estuviera bien.

-Puaj, esto es asqueroso…- Lidda sacudía sus pies, para limpiarse de la sangre del angelis que había salpicado sus botas.  
-Sus signos vitales son débiles, pero parece que se repondrá- dijo la hechicera levantándose  
-¿Qué haremos con él?- la shinobi fue quien habló después de un rato- No podemos permitirnos el lujo de cargar con alguien más  
-Por lo pronto lo ataremos y encerraremos en la bodega- dijo Torom mirando al objeto de la discusión con desprecio- Mañana temprano veremos qué hacer con él.

Ya estaba bien entrada la noche mientras el barco navegaba rumbo a la siguiente isla; todo estaba sumido en silencio, lo cual aprovechó Lidda para escurrirse entre las sombras rumbo a las bodegas llevando una preciada carga, aquella en la que llevaba meses trabajando, antes de que Nuevededos la designara para esa misión tan importante.  
Sabía gracias a varios contactos que los angelis tenían cierta debilidad por los objetos mágicos que aumentaran sus habilidades, y pocos podrían resistirse a lo que en apariencia era un guantelete de fuerza ogra… y que escondía una trampa sencilla pero muy eficaz. A la halfling le había costado mucho dinero y favores conseguir la infusión con unas cuantas gotas de sangre de Illitha –aberraciones poderosísimas capaces de devorar la mente de sus víctimas para dominarlas- pero bien valía la pena; y en este caso la poción estaba preparada de tal forma que le permitiera apoderarse de la mente del angelis por el tiempo suficiente para llegar al gremio de Ravenloft.  
Sigilosa, abrió la puerta con su siempre útil juego de ganzúas y se introdujo en la pequeña habitación, en donde el angelis comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Esmeralda?- preguntó Leviath al verla entrar  
-Creo que me confundes con alguien más- Lidda se adelantó hasta quedar frente a él- Lamento no ser quien esperas.  
-Te pareces tanto a ella…-el angelis se veía triste  
-Te entiendo, a mí me ocurrió algo similar- dijo la halfling, siguiéndole la corriente al percatarse del único punto vulnerable de ese ser- me recuerdas mucho a alguien que quise mucho… que Mask lo bendiga con su gloriosa astucia- agregó suspirando, fingiendo una profunda tristeza.  
-¿Por qué viniste aquí?- Leviath la miraba fijamente  
-Te parecerá algo tonto- Lidda lo ayudó a librarse de las cuerdas- pero vine a liberarte y quisiera darte algo antes de que te vayas. Es… por la memoria de ese mediano apestoso tan especial…

La pequeña ladrona, después de limpiarse una solitaria lágrima que recorría su mejilla, sacó de entre sus ropas un guantelete de cuero muy adornado con gemas que ofreció a Leviath. Él no sabía que hacer: aunque luego lo lamentara podía prescindir del objeto mágico –el aura que rodeaba al regalo lo delataba- que ella le ofrecía, difícilmente soportaría verla llorando: el parecido con Esmeralda era tanto que sería como tenerla a ella haciéndolo, y era algo que le dolía ya que su hermanita lloraba muy seguido gracias a la discriminación que sufría por su condición de semielfa.  
Después de unos momentos de duda, decidió aceptar el regalo y se puso el guantelete; recorría con sus dedos la superficie de una de las joyas –un rubí- cuando lo presionó ligeramente, activando la trampa en su interior. Miles de púas surgieron en el interior del guante y se enterraron en su piel, inyectándole la poción que contenía al anonadado ser que se desplomó con los ojos en blanco.

Elia despertó sobresaltada al oír los gruñidos de Anark. El animal estaba muy inquieto, y de buenas a primeras se lanzó contra la puerta del cuarto, rompiéndola.  
Tyra también despertó con todo el escándalo, y después de oír un chillido desgarrador en cubierta y darse cuenta de que Lidda no estaba, salieron a toda prisa a cubierta seguidas por los chicos.

Tardaron en comprender lo que veían ante sus ojos: Leviath estaba libre, y en ese momento dejaba caer el cadáver de una majestuosa águila, después de romperle el cuello. Acto seguido se acercó a Lidda, quien lo abrazó y le hizo cargarla… era como si ella pudiera controlarlo.  
Anark se lanzó rabioso contra ellos, pero el angelis lo golpeó hiriéndolo de muerte.

-¿¿¡¡Qué rayos haces!!??- gritó el mercenario, viendo a la halfling en brazos de Leviath  
-Muy simple, la mosca cayó en la telaraña- respondió ella señalando el guante- Debo atender unos asuntos en Ravenloft, pero prometo reunirme pronto con ustedes- agregó, mientras el angelis desplegaba las alas y se elevaba por encima del barco, fuera de su alcance.  
-¿¡Y qué hay de él!?- Elia respondió desesperada refiriéndose a Leviath, intentando contener en vano la hemorragia del costado de Anark.  
-Sólo digamos que irá a un lugar mejor que esta mierda de mundo - respondió Lidda con una sonrisa macabra- ¿Nos vamos? - Preguntó al angelis.

Este asintió con la cabeza y levantó el vuelo hacia Ravenloft, perdiéndose rápidamente en el horizonte llevando a la halfling en brazos.

-¡Nuevededos¡Ven pronto!- dijo el muchacho que entraba de improviso a las habitaciones del líder del gremio de ladrones, interrumpiéndolo a la mitad de la diversión con unas cuantas muchachas del pueblo.  
-¿¡No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar!?- Nuevededos arrojó una daga hacia la pared, que se clavó al lado de la cabeza del pálido muchacho- ¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?  
-¡Aguijón de Araña regresó, señor¡Y trae consigo al angelis!

Nuevededos se vistió rápidamente y en un santiamén llegó al salón común del gremio, en donde todos se arremolinaban alrededor de la alta figura que sacudía ligeramente sus alas y se desplomaba al ser golpeado en la nuca.

-¡Misión cumplida!- Lidda sonreía al ver que su jefe se acercaba a ellos, con un pie sobre la espalda de Leviath  
-No esperaba más de ti- Nuevededos sonreía satisfecho- ¡Llévenlo a las mazmorras! Más tarde nos encargaremos de darle su merecido, y tú tendrás el honor de participar en ello- dijo, sonriendo malévolamente. 


	34. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33 **

(THoT)

Los dos hermanos se hallaban en una de los camarotes del barco, sentados alrededor de una mesa.

- Escucha Sikoth- dijo Koru señalando hacia el techo- no ha parado de llover en tres días, y ya es casi mi turno .. otra vez – agregó deprimido.

- Sí hermano, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía llover durante tanto tiempo, te acompaño asi no estas ahí fuera, mojándote sólo.

- No es necesario, además es mejor que te quedes aquí con él.

- No quieres que vuelva a suceder lo de la otra vez? – preguntó algo divertido.

- Lo de la otra vez?

- Sii me refiero a cuando ni bien habíamos completado aquella "misión" en la isla errante...

-----

Devuelta en el barco en aquel momento cada uno tenía en sus manos un objeto diferente, todos excepto Koru.

- Sikoth, que fue todo eso? – dijo él y fue entonces cuando sintió algo en el hombro derecho. Y al voltear a ver fue tal la sorpresa que se llevó que se tropezó y cayó al suelo, su hermano se acercó y vio lo que tanto lo había sorprendido, posado sobre su pecho con una mirada ofendida.

- Es un...búho – dijo pensativo Sikoth.

El ave en cuestión era mas bien pequeña y su plumaje azul oscuro contrastaba con algunas plumas blancas que tenia casi uniformemente por todo el cuerpo, excepto en la zona de la cabeza; y con sus ojos grandes y amarillos.

- Un búho.. – repitió Koru mirando al animal a los ojos, y el enojado animal comenzó a picotearle la cara – ah! quítamelo!! – dijo parándose rápidamente y corriendo para alejarse de él, sin embargo este le siguió hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Tyra que al igual que todos miraba todo lo que había estado pasando, instantáneamente dejo de molestar a Koru y se acerco hacia ella y se poso sobre uno de sus hombros.

- Y ahora que esta haciendo? – pregunto su "dueño" que ahora se acercaba curioso.

- No sé, parece como si le agradara Tyra – dijo Torom.

- Entonces el objeto que te dio la isla es ese búho? – preguntó Zul.

- Así parece – dijo Ludovico – ehm chico dime como lo llamaras?.

- Llamar? – preguntó Koru.

- Pues sí, tienes que ponerle un nombre – dijo Elia.

- Mmm, pues no se tu que opinas? – le preguntó a su hermano.

- No soy bueno inventando nombres….a ver ..

- Bah yo ya me aburrí de esto y alguien tiene que dirigir el timón – dijo Lidda antes de marcharse.

- …que tal..Riwl? – dijo de pronto.

- Me parece bien….Riwl – dijo pensativo acariciando al ave, que mientras tanto había regresado a su hombro.

-----

Devuelta en el presente, los hermanos continuaban platicando en el camarote. Koru con Riwl en el hombro.

- Sikoth a ti que te dio la isla?

- No te lo había dicho? Esto.. – dijo mostrándole una esfera del tamaño de un puño de color negro.

- Y eso que es?

- No tengo idea, la verdad, le pregunté a Elia pero no supo decirme… supuestamente esto me ayudara a cumplir un deseo, no imagino que pueda ser …

- Hablando de eso…te has dado cuenta de que Riwl..?

- Si – dijo deprimido – no podría olvidarlo…- prefería no hablar de eso, eso que tanto lo había atormentado desde hace tanto tiempo.

- Ni yo…me pregunto porque me habrá dado la isla a Riwl… oye ..Sikoth quiero hacerte una pregunta..

- Que cosa hermano?

- Ehm…- en eso Torom entró en el camarote, completamente empapado.

- Koru..ya es tu turno al timón, la verdad no me molestaría en otras circunstancias pero ya he tenido suficiente con esta lluvia – dijo sacudiéndose en vano – dejé a Zul mientras tu ibas.

- Es cierto disculpa se me ha pasado el tiempo ya voy – dijo poniéndose la capucha y dejando a Riwl sobre Sikoth – será mejor que tu te quedes aquí o podrías enfermarte – dijo antes de salir.

Salió a cubierta y se encontró en el timón a un Zul cabizbajo.

- Gracias por hacerte cargo un momento del timón, y disculpa la tardanza – Zul sin decir nada dejó el timón en sus manos pero se quedó parado allí sin decir palabras – Zul no es que quiera que te vayas pero es mejor que no te sigas mojando más de lo necesario, ve a secarte un poco – el chico no daba señales de responder – Zul, estas bien?

- Lo que sucede es que con la lluvia tenemos que estar alli en los camarotes y no quiero cruzarme otra vez con la hechicera, y que me mire otra vez de esa forma...

- Zul... no le hagas caso – dijo dándole de golpecitos en el hombro – no es que le de la razón pero trata de comprenderla su padre fue asesinado por un híbrido...no te quiero decir que ella hace bien en tratarte así, por supuesto que no! tu no tienes nada que ver con eso...pero trata de entenderla. Yo nunca había visto antes a un híbrido pero no entiendo porque las personas les tienen tanto rencor...se que algunos asesinan humanos, como el caso del padre de Elia, pero también los humanos hacemos eso y aun así no somos así, del mismo modo no todos los híbridos son así...

- Gracias Koru ...- dijo él – tienes razón tampoco los humanos son todos iguales en eso

- Claro que no, ahí tienes a tu amigo Torom también, uno puede pensar que un mercenario es capaz de todo para obtener dinero, pero sabemos que él no es así...por eso te digo dale tiempo a Elia tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que tu no tienes nada que ver con eso... la pobre debe de haber sufrido mucho si asesinaron a su padre sin que ella pudiera hacer algo...- se detuvo "Sikoth" pensó, cuando él todavía era muy chico toda su aldea había sido destruida, incluyendo a sus padres, "incluyéndola a ella..." sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de un Zul ya más animado.

- Mejor me quedo un rato para que no te mojes sólo...

Desde la salida de Koru los dos se mantenían en silencio sin saber que decir, hasta que Sikoth consiguió decir algo.

- Ahora hacia donde vamos?

- Pues, como solo nos damos cuenta de la existencia de un fragmento de la pluma cuando estamos cerca no veo otra manera mas que recorrer todas las islas, aunque imagino que será suficiente con acercarnos a cada una de ellas nomás… la próxima creo que se llama Vérnol.

- Ya… allí hay algo para que te seques no es mucho pero …te dejo – dijo saliendo hacia un corredor y cerrando la puerta tras de sí – uf… Riwl.. a veces las cosas son muy complicadas… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos y siguió caminando.

No es que le cayera mal el mercenario, pero se sentía muy incómodo al estar con él a solas. Con la lluvia no había muchos lugares a dónde ir, así que simplemente se sentó en el corredor recostado contra la pared y sacó esa esfera negra que ahora poseía. No estaba acostumbrado a navegar, de hecho era la primera vez que lo hacía ya que durante muchos años había vivido en el lugar maldito, aquel desierto plagado de criaturas oscuras, y desde que había partido de allí, en aquellas circunstancias, había visto ya muchos lugares que jamás imaginó y ahora se encontraba en el que tal vez sería el más inesperado de todos, navegando en medio del mar de Mitra. Otra cosa que jamás imaginado era que en su camino se cruzaría con alguien como Tyra, aquella shinobi…al conocerla pudo ver más allá de esa mascara, pudo ver sus ojos esmeralda y a través de ellos su alma…y desde entonces no había dejado de pensar en ella, sabía exactamente qué era lo que le sucedía sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarse "¿que será lo que sienta ella?", había momentos en que le parecía que ella le correspondía pero…cuando Torom se hallaba cerca ya no estaba tan seguro. En aquel momento cuando habían quedado dentro de aquel kekkai sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlos juntos, todo pasó rápido pues una pelea se desató muy pronto, pero…el no podía olvidar lo que había visto y ese dolor tampoco lo había abandonado. En aquel momento había sentido que estaba de más como si se hubiera entrometido en algo que no era de su importancia, "realmente había sido asi?" él no había pretendido interrumpirlos, algo le decía que tenía que ir que algo malo estaba sucediendo, y a pesar de que esos ninjas habían salido a su encuentro alguien más espiaba desde las sombras, no estaba muy seguro pero cuanto más lo pensaba más se convencía de que así era. Aunque la mayoría buscaba reunir la pluma de Oth él solo pretendía ayudar a Tyra a encontrar a quién ella buscaba, pero nunca, hasta ahora, se había detenido a pensar quién podía ser Calik, un pariente...pero ¿y si era algo más?...

Aprovechando que la lluvia había cesado, al menos de momento, y que se habían acercado bastante a la isla se reunieron en la cubierta. Pero no parecía que ninguna de las partes de la pluma reaccionaran de manera alguna mas que atrayéndose a si mismas.

- Parece que aquí no hay nada…- dijo Torom.

- Estas bien Tyra? – le preguntó Elia.

- Si – dijo ella cortante sin embargo algo dentro ella no estaba bien.

- Bueno como aquí no esta lo que buscamos habrá que seguir, Zul!

- Si mi capitán! – respondió el aludido que estaba al timón.

Fue entonces cuando un ruido sorprendió a todos y cuando se voltearon a ver, vieron a Sikoth tumbado en el suelo.

- Sikoth! – dijo Koru quien sin perder un segundo se acercó hacia él – que fue lo que ..- se detuvo al notar que su cabeza sangraba – algo lo golpeó! – le dijo al resto que se había reunido en derredor pero pronto tuvieron respuesta, en vez de lluvia lo que cayó del cielo esta vez fue una tormenta de granizo que comenzó a azotar el barco – que es esto!? – dijo al tiempo que rápidamente levantaba a su hermano y lo llevaba hacia los camarotes.

Todos los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo, excepto Torom que no quería dejar el barco a la deriva.

- Torom que estas haciendo? – le preguntó Zul.

- Es que acaso pretendes que…? Tyra!!!! – exclamó al ver como la shinobi vencida por unos mareos repentino cayó al agua; sin perder tiempo corrió dispuesto a tirarse a ayudarla.

- Torom, estas loco? – dijo Zul tomándolo del brazo.

Como sea el mercenario no atino a zafarse ni a dar respuesta alguna ya que una ola golpeó el barco y ambos cayeron al mar.

- Que fue lo que.. sucedió? – al abrir los ojos, Sikoth sintió un profundo dolor en la nuca; se encontró recostado en su camastro habitual y a un lado del camarote a Elia y Koru.

- Tranquilo Sikoth, te has dado un buen golpe, detuvimos ya la hemorragia pero aun no se ha cerrado la herida así que trata de no hacer movimientos rápidos.

- Pero como..? – dijo algo confundido fue entonces cuando notó que la temperatura había bajado bastante; y él estaba acostumbrado climas más cálidos.

- Nos sorprendió una tormenta de.."granizo" según dicen – respondió Koru – algo así como pelotas de hielo – dijo como si se tratase de algo inverosímil – una de esas te dio en la cabeza, conservé una para enseñártela pero ya se derritió.

- Ya..- dijo sentándose – pero y el barco?

- El barco resistió bastante bien, sin embargo... – dijo la hechicera.

- Qué? Sin embargo qué!? – dijo comenzando a preocuparse.

- Ehm... no hemos vuelto a ver a Torom, Zul y Tyra y pensamos que de algún modo cayeron al agua durante la tormenta.

- Y entonces que hacemos aquí?! Tenemos que buscarlos no estarán muy lejos del barco – dijo levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Sikoth ya han pasado dos días de eso...

- Pero hermano, por que no hicieron nada!? – dijo acercándosele con el semblante desesperado.

- Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya no estaban, pero cálmate ya

- Cómo quieres que me calme!?

- Imagino que no te has dado cuenta aun pero sus presencias están ahora en Vérnol, la isla a la que nos dirigíamos, y nosotros ya estamos por llegar. Lo más probable es que hayan sido arrastrados por las olas. De seguro están bien asi que tranquilízate.

- Vamos, será mejor que salgamos y acompañemos a Jason hace rato que esta solo alli afuera. Después de la tormenta ya no ha vuelto a llover por suerte. Pero ten cuidado, eh? – dijo a su hermano a la vez que los tres salían a la cubierta.

- Vaya que hace frío aquí – dijo Sikoth ya que ni bien habían salido una ráfaga de viento les vino de frente.

En verdad ya casi habían llegado, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para tener que anclar el barco, cosa que hicieron entre los cuatro lo mejor que pudieron. Sikoth insistió en ir con ellos a pesar de las objeciones de Koru y Elia, uno para que se cuidara y la otra alegando que de otro modo el barco se quedaría solo; y a pesar de las objeciones también se fue con ellos.

No es que fuera terco pero no podía quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, Tyra había estado en peligro mientras el estaba desmayado, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por eso, no sólo eso sino que ahora se sentía agobiado por algo nuevo...la ausencia de ella, nunca hasta entonces la había extrañado pues siempre habían viajado juntos, pero ahora la echaba mucho de menos y le preocupaba que si algo llegaba a ocurrirle él no podría hacer nada, ni siquiera se enteraría. No soportaba esa impotencia y por eso insistió tanto en ir con ellos.

La playa con la que se encontraron al pisar tierra, cosa que sucedió alrededor del mediodía, estaba completamente desolada, lo que no daba muchas esperanzas de que la isla estuviese habitada, algo que todos habían dado por sentado. Con el viento a sus espaldas avanzaron por pequeño barranco a partir del cual comenzaba a ver algo de vegetación, pero esta tenía un aspecto enclenque como si estuviera mustia, se trataba de simples arbustos y cada tanto algún que otro árbol con el mismo aspecto, por lo que si volteaban aún podían ver el barco a lo lejos.

- Y estarán muy lejos esos tres? – preguntó Jason – porque cuanto antes partamos de aquí mejor.

- Si, es ...terrible, y hace mucho frío – dijo Koru tiritando – aunque parece que este ni se entera – dijo señalando a Riwl

- Mejor así…- dijo su hermano.

- No entiendo para qué se habrán adentrado tanto aquí, pero sus presencias están bastante lejos me parece – dijo mirando a Sikoth en busca de consenso.

- Pues...sí, asi es – dijo confundido – lo lógico es que nos esperaran en la costa.

Todos apresuraron el paso, sin necesidad de mediar palabra, lo mejor era encontrarlos lo más pronto posible.  
Continuaron avanzando y el paisaje no había variado casi en nada a pesar de que ya estaba atardeciendo. Y se detuvieron a descansar un momento y decidir qué hacer.

- No me explicó en qué están pensando esos tres – dijo Elia enfadada – de todos modos van algo más lentos que nosotros, y me parece que si continuamos durante la noche podremos darles alcance antes del amanecer...eso si es que ellos se detienen a descansar, cosa bastante probable pues estarán cansados, no imagino que pudieron haber comido pues en todo este tiempo tampoco hemos visto un solo animal.

- Será que les sucedió algo? Este lugar es muy sospechoso – dijo Sikoth temblando.

- Pues no se la verdad, pero cuanto antes los alcancemos, antes lo sabremos – dijo levantándose.

Nadie la contradijo porque ninguno creía que sería capaz de dormir en aquel lugar; y cuando Sikoth comenzó a correr para no congelarse allí mismo, todos lo imitaron, excepto Riwl que se limitó a seguir de cerca de Koru. Esta vez, no habían avanzado mucho cuando se toparon con algo, era una especie de monstruo tal vez de un metro de alto, completamente negro, con varias patas y de mirada asesina, parecía una araña pero poseía dos ojos y una gran boca, ninguno había visto algo parecido, era deforme y al verlo todos sintieron un escalofrío.

- Que carajo es eso!? – dijo Koru desenvainando instintivamente, y Riwl también parecía alterado, la presencia de aquel lo ponía nervioso .

- Espera hermano – verlo también le era desagradable pero en lo profundo de sí mismo sentía una gran tristeza - sigamos no nos atacó ni nada.

- Que dices? si nos esta viendo como si nos fuera a comer en cualquier momento – dijo Jason que también tenía su espada en la mano.

- Pero es que... – Sikoth fue interrumpido, por la criatura que se abalanzó hacia ellos de manera salvaje.

Todos lograron esquivarla pero el menor de los hermanos al saltar, se llevó las manos a la cabeza porque con el movimiento la herida comenzó a dolerle. Koru con su cimitarra cortó sin dificultad al adefesio, que no era ni tan rápido ni tan fuerte a pesar de su aspecto.

- Tendrías que haberte quedado... – comenzó a decir Elia – en este estado tienes suerte de que sólo nos hayamos topado con eso.

- Ya pasó ya no me duele, sigamos – dijo Sikoth; y reanudaron la marcha.

Con el paso de las horas comenzaron a atravesar una profunda depresión del terreno, pero fuera de eso nada había cambiado, en el camino se encontraron con algunas criaturas más, todas diferentes entre sí pero compartían esa deformidad, ese color y esa mirada; ninguna fue un reto para ninguno, pero no dejaba de inquietarlos la posibilidad de cruzarse con otro. Fue una hora pasada la medianoche cuando Elia informó:

- Ya estamos bastante cerca, creo que están en el centro de la depresión.

- Por que se habrán metido aquí? - preguntó Jason, más para sí mismo que para el resto.

Sikoth no aguantó más y apresuró el paso adelantándose una distancia considerable, no sólo porque él había acelerado sino porque el resto había perdido velocidad, de pronto estaban más cansados. Riwl sólo se quedó con Koru como si entendiera que no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Podía sentirlos los tres estaban ahí, no mucho más adelante, también él sintió algo, no era cansancio pero sí una sensación molesta que ignoró a la vez que corría lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas. Hasta que por fin, al principio solo eran pequeñas manchas pero pronto pudo distinguirlos estaban en el centro de la depresión, donde luego de algunas escalinatas había una especie de altar, los tres se acercaban lentamente. En medio de la noche, vio algo brillar con la luz de la luna, pero la luz reflejada no era pálida sino roja; la sensación molesta se hizo más fuerte.

Cuando llegó al pie de las escalinatas los tres ya habían subido, pudo ver como Tyra a pesar de que se hallaba en pie parecía que estaba agotada, al igual que Zul, ambos se habían detenido mientras que Torom avanzó resuelto hacia lo que había en el altar, una pequeña piedra de color rojo brillante.

Ahí estaba ella, sentía como si hubiera estado lejos de ella mucho tiempo, demasiado; el alivio que significó verla se desvaneció con lo que sucedió luego. Tyra y Zul se desplomaron ante los desesperados de Sikoth, y un poco más lejos Koru, Jason y Elia tampoco se sostuvieron más en pie. No se detuvo un momento y subió a toda prisa, casi al mismo tiempo que el acababa de subir un destello rojo iluminó todo por un segundo y cuando desapareció, pudo ver con claridad como Torom había partido la piedra con su espada de oro.

-----

Dos personas observaban lo que alli sucedía aunque se encontraban lejos, bastante lejos. Las dos estaban cubiertas en penumbra sentadas en lados opuestos de un círculo dibujado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados podían ver lo que alli sucedía. De una de ellas se podía observar los mechones dorados a pesar de la oscuridad.

- Parece que tu trampa no sirvió – dijo Calik sin abrir los ojos- en vez de eso, fue el grupillo que lidera mi hermanita, quienes cayeron.

- No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, además...no puedes negarme que aun asi es interesante lo que sucede aquí...una vez más subestimaste a Derdim y también a aquel encapuchado...Sikoth- dijo haciendo una pausa, pero como de respuesta no obtuvo más que un gruñido prosiguió; aunque no lo estaba viendo sabía que la sonrisa se había desdibujado del rostro de aquel ninja- ...pero supongo que no puedo culparte, ninguno de nosotros imaginó que alguien más aparte de ellos podría soportarlo

- Aun así...estás seguro que sólo lo han soportado? O fue más que eso? O es que acaso – comenzó a decir Ugishi algo emocionado, pero se contuvo y siguió observando en silencio

----

Sikoth corrió hacia Tyra para ayudarla, pero ella se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo antes de que el llegara; no sólo ella Zul y los demás aunque agotados también se levantaron.

- Tyra, estas bien? que fue lo que te ocurrió – preguntó un poco aliviado.

- Estoy bien.. – alcanzo a decir ella, pues Torom apareció desde detrás de Sikoth e interrumpió.

- Esa piedra, fue la causante de todo...

- Todo qué? – preguntó Sikoth.

- Acaso tu tampoco lo sentiste? Creí que era el único...es que con los demás parece tener un efecto como de cansancio, pero en los animales y plantas de este lugar parece tener otro efecto, desestabiliza la dualidad que en general en ellos está en equilibrio, y produce esos monstruos que seguro han visto por aquí...

- Pero tu como lo.. – preguntó un Sikoth incrédulo, en el fondo creía en lo que decía el mercenario, y le daba rabia que alguien hubiese hecho eso a propósito, rabia de que alguien jugaba con los seres vivientes como si se tratara de juguetes de muñecos sin vida que uno puede manejar a su antojo; pero aun a pesar de eso, no podia evitar sentir que una vez más se había metido en un asunto que no era de su importancia, una vez más sentía que había arrastrado a todos a seguir a Tyra, Zul y Torom pensando que se hallaban en peligro y resultó que no, que él no fue necesario en lo absoluto.

- Es una supocisión nomás, debo disculparme porque los hice venir a todos hasta aquí...- dijo él.

Tardaron algunos días en que los demás se repusieran, y el clima adverso no fue de ayuda en lo absoluto; pero una vez que todos repusieron fuerzas suficientes, emprendieron la vuelta hacia el barco, que alli los esperaba y sin perder más tiempo partieron hacia la próxima isla.

----

- Koru – lo llamó su hermano, ambos estaban descansando en sus respectivos camastros.

- Que sucede?

- Si lo que dice Torom es cierto…quién dejaría aquella piedra ahí y para que?...y además, como es que a Riwl eso no lo afectó en nada?

- No lo se Sikoth..


	35. Capítulo 34 El laberinto

**Capítulo 34: Laberinto**  
(Zeldas)

"Sir Cameén San Espada y Aghamen resultaron ser peor dúo de lo que esperaba"

Calik caminaba al parecer sin rumbo fijo. Esa misma tarde había tenido una audiencia con el supremo monarca de Mimir. Las cosas no le estaban saliendo tan bien como lo había planeado desde un principio. Había mucha gente que comenzaba a estorbarle y eso no presentaba un buen augurio para su estrella.

"Pero más de la mitad de los preparativos me dejan buenamente satisfecho, sólo falta afinar unos detalles"

Por eso decidió internarse en el bosque del sureste, un poco a desgana, pero a la vez deseoso de perderse y volver a revivir ese día tan fastidioso.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Había visto que Aghamen lucía esta vez una costosa casaca de muselina semitransparente, en un femenino púrpura amatista, casi violeta que caía hasta las sandalias de cuerdas trenzadas. La vestimenta era lo suficientemente exótica como para opacar las bellezas del salón del trono donde se hallaban._

Tenía cabello negro y natural, encuadraba la estrecha y angulosa cara. Algunas largas puntas que estaban alineadas horizontalmente escondían la frente bajo un generoso flequillo, derramándose sedoso y brillante también hasta los hombros. Su frente estaba coronada con una diadema con un mediano diamante. La delicada, colorida y fastuosa pieza era el que mostraba su título noble, el que lo dignaba a ser rey.

- Pasad, Calik – Musitó el monarca al reparar en la llegada del maestro ninja - Supe que salvaste al capitán Almonthp, aunque de una manera poco delicada -

El rubio hizo una exagerada reverencia para mostrarle su devoción.

- Siento que llegasen a vuestros oídos semejantes sangrientas noticias, majestad. Persona tan ilustre como vos no debería preocuparse en escuchar semejante comadreo. Mi puesto es la de procurar paz y tranquilidad en cualquier rincón que conforme las tierras del reino, así como de castigar a los que atenten contra las leyes y apagar la chispa de cualquier rebelión –

Los grandes ojos, de un negro tizón, aparecían notablemente ampliados con la luz verde malaquita de las lucernas de aceite que se mecían dentro de los candelabros.

- Hablando de rebelión, contadme pues¿Alguna noticia de aquéllos que dices que intentan imponerse en contra de los mandatos de la corona?-

- Confíe en que estamos a unos pasos detrás de ellos, no lo dude –

- Tenía entendido que habían sido apresados en Keel por un centenar de centuriones, pero después me desayune con la nueva de que se habían fugado –

- Simples tácticas, pensamos descabezarlos a todos de un solo tajo – Respondió Calik mostrando tranquilidad, cosa etérea que quería infundir a su locutor.

- Me decían también que tales gentes eran solamente unos ocho chiquillos. Poco bajo número como para levantar una sublevación en mi contra – Seguía comentando Aghamen buscando una señal en la actitud del maestro shinobi que lo pusiera en alerta.

- No es tanto en cuántos sean, alteza, si no las habilidades monstruosas y la capacidad de convencimiento para mover las masas, cosas que les hacen ser merecedores del distintivo de peligrosos – Señaló Calik.

Aghamen se llevó la mano al magnífico pectoral que colgaba de su cuello. Entre marfiles, lapislázulis y corindones sobresalía una turquesa gigante, grande como un puño, trabajada en forma de pájaro con alas curvas y extendidas. Cuerpo y cabeza habían sido cubiertos por finas láminas de calcedonia verde semitransparente que imitaban la figura de un escarabajo sagrado. Las garras, en oro, sostenían sendos lirios y lotos. Y sobre las pinzas del escarabeo, una barca ensamblada con esmeraldas transportando el conocido "udjad", el ojo divino de los dioses, también en oro macizo.

No sólo era rey, sino también un respetable mago y sacerdote.

- Un grupo que según sé en su mayoría está conformada por aprendices de ladrones de Sugnark, el Lugar Maldito. Acompañados de un mestizo cazarrecompensas, un joven mercenario cuyo nombre me parece haber escuchado hace dos años: Derdim creo era su apellido. De Gren ha salido para unírseles una hechicera de gran potencial; también hay un aprendiz de caballero que según mis informantes ha provocado revueltas en la Villa de Keel; y para colmo una llamativa bruja asesina que al parecer conoce tus artes, Calik-Sama. Si…tal vez tengáis razón puede que las apariencias no sean ser mera coincidencia –

- Os pido que esto no debe preocuparle. Dejad a vuestros hombres de confianza que se hagan cargo de estos maquinadores –

- No se te olvide mantenerme al tanto, entonces. O tendré que valerme de la fuerza de los oráculos astrales, enlaces creados para comunicarnos con los dioses – Dijo el rey en tono de ligera advertencia. No se dejaba impresionar por cualquiera.

Levantó la copa de plata de la bandeja que yacía a su lado y la aproximó a la boca, sumergió la lengua en el negro, espeso y caliente licor. La paseó después con lentitud por los labios humedeciéndolos, sin dejar de mirar los siete frescos que adornaban la sala que se levantaban ante él.

Eran más que meras pinturas, la imaginación de los artistas retrataban a su manera, con su sensibilidad humana a los siete grandes dioses de la pangea.

En la gélida brillantez del primer fresco, entre rojos desgarrados de cadmio, negros marte y alquímicos ultramar, blancos alpinos, verdes jungla y sienas tostadas se hallaba retratado el dios del valor: Horth, descalzo y semidesnudo. Portaba su espada luz de luna con cuya punta tocaba la redondez de una piedra de carácter salvaje, de la cual de su vientre emergía una diminuta flor blanca.

"Creando la vida, el símbolo del coraje y la esperanza. Protegednos del temor, escucha nuestras súplicas, gran Horth" rezaba la leyenda.

En un dominante azul cerúleo, apenas inquietado por nerviosas pinceladas en ocre trigo, negro petróleo y rojo sangre, el anónimo pintor había recreado esta vez la imagen de Ikah. Empuñaba una espada similar a su hermano Horth, sólo que en ella atrapaba en su hoja los rayos del día y la simiente de la noche: Luz y oscuridad. Daba fin a lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un segundo individuo que sonreía cínicamente y tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia el espectador.

"Ikah, venciendo al demonio con sus alas eternas…apagando la sombra del desorden y el amanecer de la confusión"

Una mujer joven con los brazos extendidos, de chocolate cabellera, suelta y ondulada, que estaba plenamente vestida con larga túnica hueso, era rodeada de un infinito torbellino de blancos espumeantes cuyos luminosos colores remataban la tercera pintura. Parecía dormida, tal vez por la delicia de disfrutar de la frescura del don del cual ella proveyó al mundo.

"La dulzura de Elia que vuela por los recovecos del planeta como un respiro para los caminantes de esta gehena"

Dentro de una pila mortuoria, se distinguía con dificultad la figura de un hombre. Con dificultad porque parecía que ese ser estaba siendo incinerado, más era equivocado. Su semblante expresaba una intensa paz. Las llamas, afiladas y en un vivísimo cinabrio, rozaban el manto del universo.

"Reivaj, ardiendo al pos del lucero llamado sol. Calor hirviente al compás del amor y la pasión"

El quinto fresco, tan sencillo como sutil: Una linda rubia platinada emergiendo como una sirena de las aguas, coronada con un tocado de flores y conchas marinas, con una gorguera azul tormenta con cascabeles rojizos rayados en verde tenía como símbolo las lágrimas que brotaban como perlas de sus párpados.

"Desconcertante y agonizante mar…Sibel…dadnos la sal y el llanto que limpia para librarnos de esta triste agonía"

Otra chica, con cuerpo de hada y aspecto de chiquilla de grandes iris pedazo de cielo, levitaba dentro de un círculo plateado totalmente cerrado. Sólo nubes, galaxias, estrellas y cometas le acompañaban. Casi desnuda y sonriente, mostraba en la palma de su mano izquierda el resguardo de los cielos.

"Lathia: Pequeña guardiana del mundo azul, bóveda celestial, escudo protector de las aves y consuelo de los desvalidos humanos"

Por último, con expresión y vestiduras de un humano térreo, acurrucado, atento y perdido en la profundidad de las rocas de las montañas estaba el dios de la tierra: Odla. Sus recortados cabellos rojizos y sus musculosos brazos creaban los gránulos de arena.

"Odla, primer herrero y forjador de los senderos que recorren nuestros pecadores pies"

- He tenido el gustoso placer de escuchar entre las filas de vuestros servidores el nombre de Sir Cameén San Espada, yo quisiera saber…-

La amable voz del ninja que sonaba entre pregunta y reproche partió en fragmentos la admiración que tenía Aghamen para con sus tesoros.

- Esos son asuntos personales, Calik. Dejadme a Sir Cameén a mi – Se adelantó el monarca mostrándole una saludable dentadura haciéndole callar con sumisión antes que volviera a ocurrírsele formular otra pregunta – No os preocupéis, él no intervendrá en los planes prehechos, haz como si no existiera -

Ugishi se limitó a hacer una breve reverencia.

- Como ordene, excelencia -

- Toma todas las acciones que creas prudentes para llevar todo este sendero a un final exitoso. Tienes a tu disposición el poder del ejército real así como mi permiso para establecer cualquier pacto o alianza con otras razas y pueblos de buen concilio. Solamente os pido que tengáis precaución el tratar con los Angelis, porque digamos que son pertenecedores a un gremio con un gobierno totalmente independiente de toda influencia terrenal, así como son los pobladores del mar, de las montañas y los pantanos –

Hizo una breve pausa y comenzó a caminar, a perderse en la profundidad de su trono real.

- Los Angelis merecen toda nuestra atención, en cierta forma. No me agradaría tener que hacer uso de ciertas fuerzas por contener una confrontación para con ellos –

- ¿Vos teméis a los Angelis? –

Aghamen no pudo mostrar más que un pétreo e inexpresivo rostro ante la cuestión.

- Mi peor miedo no se centra en el orbe del cielo, mi estimado shinobi. Si no en el Imperio del más allá. Piensa, reflexiona y comprenderás…-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Me irrita cuando Aghamen se pone así de muy dizque erudito. Lo bueno es que puedo hacer las cosas cuando se me vengan en gana"

Tenía un objetivo, aunque su excusa para salir había sido "refrescarse las ideas" lo que no era del todo erróneo. Con ese paseo aclararía sus ideas, las ordenaría y las clasificaría en su mente, para luego poder trazar planes con ellos junto a sus ideas. Pero eso no era un respiro; el respiro se lo daría ella.

Siguió caminando, más tranquilo, analizando la información que tenía sobre sus enemigos. Hacía tiempo que no se acercaba a ellos, y seres inútiles habían sido mandados sin conseguir grandes resultados lo comenzaba a impacientarle. El último fracaso había sido con aquello que había ocurrido en la isla Vérnol, la trampa había fallado.

"Ese maldito Derdim y el desgraciado de Sikoth me están comenzando a dar quebraderos de cabeza. De nada sirve que este enviando a inútiles que lo único que han hecho es estupidez tras estupidez. Creo que debería tomar cartas del asunto por mi propia cuenta y de paso ella…podría ayudarme"

Pero sabía que ella no necesitaba órdenes, ni explicaciones… Ella tenía iniciativa, y por eso habían congeniado desde el principio. Si tan solo se decidiera de una vez... Si tan solo se declinara por una partida de una vez por todas...

De pronto, para ligera sorpresa suya, notó que una mano se posaba delicadamente sobre su hombro. Suspiró con tranquilidad y se dio la vuelta para mirarla: No había cambiado en todo esos años.

"Miren nada más lo que me trajo la Madre Tierra"

No se sorprendió de no haberla sentido: Él estaba en su territorio, y por muy buen ninja que fuese, ella era parte de ese entorno, y eso vencía cualquier habilidad.

Era una mujer de aspecto delgado y sumamente frágil, siendo de todos modos bien proporcionada. Tenía la piel pálida y suave. Sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño cobrizo, trenzado, le caía hasta la media espalda dejando un par de mechones que enmarcaban su rostro.

Esta ataviada con una túnica de algodón de color verde, sujeta con una faja a la cintura de color azul verdoso. Debajo llevaba una fina camisa de lino con el cuello alto y una armadura de cuero sin hombreras. Y como complemento llevaba lo que parecía ser un vestido de seda hecho de una sola pieza de tela enrollada alrededor de su talle y atada a su cuello. Estaba descalza, por lo que se podía contemplar que portaba en el pie izquierdo una tobillera de plata, haciendo equilibrio con el brazalete que le adornaba el brazo derecho.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Calik? – Preguntó la muchacha con suavidad, esbozando una amigable sonrisa sacándolo de su morbosa admiración.

- Nada que pueda sorprenderte, Kinrina – Respondió él, admirando el color verde que llenaban los orbes de sus ojos y siendo directo apuntilló: - Vengo a proponerte un trato, y a charlar como buenos amigos -

-¿Buenos amigos? – Repitió ella apartándose y con tono burlón - ¿Crees que después de cinco años seguimos siendo "buenos amigos"?

Él rubio no respondió. Era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, pero se conocían lo bastante bien como para no sorprenderse por lo que el otro hacía. Por eso finalmente Calik sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Kinrina secretamente complacido.

- Vamos – Apremió ella con tranquilidad - Dime ya lo que quieres, discutamos el negocio y lárgate de aquí. Si dañas el bosque te mataré, ya sabes.

- Sí, sí. En fin, me gustaría que vigilaras a un grupo, que los conocieras, que... que te ocuparas de ellos – Explicó, yendo a apoyarse al tronco de un árbol.

- ¿Qué me darás a cambio? – Preguntó ella, dejando que su cabellera rojiza se moviera con libertad mientras se acercaba a él, para terminar pegando sus cuerpos de manera provocativa, entrelazando sus dedos en la cabellera rubia del ninja.

- Lo que esté al alcance de mi mano y no necesite yo, claro, siempre y cuando sea de tu agrado, puede ser tuyo - Respondió él, a la vez que la abrazaba por la cintura y dejaba que ella pegara sus seductores labios a su cuello. Finalmente añadió: - ¿Quieres discutirlo en tu actual morada o prefieres...?

- No – Cortó ella, sin pararse a mirarlo- Allí estarías incómodo, y además aquí mi energía fluye mejor.

Calik se quedó pensativo. En silencio le tomó las manos femeninas, que se encontraban un poco callosas al igual que sus pies. Se los llevó a la boca y los besó con extrema lujuria. Kinrina cambiando de actitud, de improviso y fingiendo las retiró como si aquello le hubiese ofendido. Echó hacia atrás ese cuerpo tentador alejándose de él otra vez.

- No me toques -

- Cuida de esos achaques femeninos que me hacen perder la cordura – El rubio divertido se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho de nuevo y se sentó en forma de flor de loto frente a ella, postrado a sus pies. Le lanzó una furtiva mirada de deseo – No he olvidado esos momentos en las arcas de la Zona del Silencio -

Kinrina se acuclilló a la misma altura de él. Sin dejarse impresionar le preguntó a quemarropa desviándose del tema:

- Ve al grano¿Qué clase de grupo quieres que vigile? -

- Caray, te ha dado fuerte. Esta bien, se trata de… -

Antes que pudiera siquiera comenzar a dar explicaciones o de que su garganta pronunciará tan sólo una simple sílaba, el líder ninja comenzó a vomitar sangre seca.

- Mierda… Kinrina no te acerques –

Se sintió débil, demasiado. Él sabía la razón a su pesar. Se quitó la capa y la túnica dejando entrever su torso desnudo que se hallaba pintarrajeado por un incontable número de tatuajes que salpicaban como lunares desde su ancha espalda hasta el poderoso tórax. El pasto comenzó a teñirse de rojo por la sangre de varios cortes que empezaron a surcar por su cuerpo.

La druida echó mano a unos cuántos frasquillos de barro que traía cargando, así como abrió un saquito de paño descolorido mostrando un hierba con caracteres curativos. Pero la mano de Calik le pidió que no hiciera uso de sus cataplasmas.

- Lo que necesito es "devorar" algo de vitalidad –

- Sigues con eso – Contestó ella con molestia, después retomó el tema del que había hecho mención el hombre que la abrazó nuevamente a pesar de su resistencia - En ese grupo esta tú hermana ¿no? –

- Obvio, que si no ya andaría como alma en pena. Es la única que puede mantenerme prácticamente con vida y hasta que no consiga despertar al Espíritu de la Orden de los Hijos del Crepúsculo, tendré que depender de ella – Acercó su boca al de ella pero se limitó sólo a besar las comisuras sensuales - Tengo que irme -

- ¿A dónde? -

- Al Archipiélago de Ion -

Sacó un artefacto negro y lo hizo sonar. No tardó mucho tiempo para que una especie de dragón púrpura enano, ciego y con garras y colmillos afilados aterrizara en picada. Con prisas lo montó y ambos comenzaron a alzar el vuelo. Como despedida, aparte de una profunda mirada, Calik dijo:

- Cuando regrese, vendré a buscarte, es una promesa. Te necesitaré, eso no lo dudes así que vete preparando. No te preocupes por el pago, te traeré algo bonito -

"Siempre cumple con lo que promete..." Pensó la muchacha viendo como se perdía en el cobijo del oeste al igual que el sol.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tyra no podía conciliar el sueño una vez más, como aquéllas tantas noches pasadas, desde que era muy joven. Por eso ahora, cuando comenzó a estar en convivencia con los demás chicos del grupo y tenían que decidir quién haría guardia, ella siempre la primera que se ofrecía y raramente aceptaba que la relevaran.

Salió sigilosamente del camarote que compartía con Elia y subió por las escalerillas casi en puntillas, sin emitir un sonido. El respirar de la brisa marina de esa madrugada y el choque las olas con el casco del barco era lo único que podía escuchar.

Esa noche le había tocado guiar el timón a Jason, quien no se percató de la presencia de la shinobi que se sentó en la cubierta de la madera, una posición mucho más cómoda para observar lo que traía consigo.

Desde que habían zarpado de la isla errante no le había prestado la atención adecuada. No es que no le importara pero la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Oth se había antepuesto.

Y recordó como ese objeto había llegado a su poder...

"Ethan, me lo dio…"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_La autoritaria voz de su maestro le había pillado desprevenida como nunca antes._

- Tyra, no puedes ir a jugar -

- ¿Porqué no puedo hacerlo Ethan-Sensei? Todos los chicos de mi edad lo hacen - Dijo apenada mirando como una manada de niños y niñas corrían por entre las espumosas olas del mar y se revolcaban entre las arenas, llenándose hasta las narices y las ropas de ella.

- Recuerda que no eres como esos niños cualquiera –

Tyra se jaló con melancolía la punta de su pelirroja y corta trenza.

- ¿Tú también crees que van a darse cuenta que soy un monstruo? -

El viejo, que para entonces no usaba vara como bastón, se agachó y le tomó por los hombros paternalmente, con una mirada llena de cariño sustancial mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Tú no eres un monstruo, sólo eres alguien peculiar con un alma con balance blanco y negro, con sus ángeles y demonios, rebelde como la naturaleza y tempestiva como el mar pero indefensa como las flores del campo que no pueden evitar ser aplastadas por el pie del caminante distraído –

- Pero Calik decía que yo…-

- Tu hermano estaba equivocado. Las personas son mucho más de lo que aparentan y eso debes saberlo –

La niña no pudo evitar que sus pies desnudos temblaran. Su nariz aleteo con desesperación y las ojeras que oscurecían sus pequeños ojos verdes se marcaron mucho más que cuando sufría de esos ataques de insomnio que le daban tan seguido.

- Tengo miedo que la gente me juzgue y me mire como vil demonio; que no me acepten. No quiero quedarme sola, maestro – Susurró con la cabeza gacha.

Ethan le pellizcó las pálidas mejillas.

- Atiende mis palabras, pequeña. En un futuro deberás aceptarte como eres, y estoy seguro que los que te rodeen también lo harán. Tal vez lo que parezca ser una abominable maldición resulte ser una maravillosa bendición, un bálsamo así como tu olor y el calor de tus ojos. Aprende de los híbridos, no por ser diferentes significa que todos sean malvados a pesar de que una retorcida sociedad que les detesta, les hieren y matan sin existir una razón para hacerlo más que su absurda prepotencia. Los dioses nos han creado igual pero con características distintas o especiales para un fin en concreto -

- Calik odia y mata a los híbridos y humanos por igual. Quiso que yo también lo hiciera…tal vez por eso me abandonó… -

Esta vez el hechicero no pudo ocultar una cara de enfado.

- Tú no eres igual a él de ninguna manera, jamás pienses así -

Un cangrejo rojizo se coló por los bajos bordes de la túnica blanca del viejo druida atrapando la atención de Tyra quién lo recogió y a manera de juego comenzó a pasearlo por sus dedos.

- Entonces¿Cuando podré ser meramente normal como los demás? – Preguntó sin quitarle la vista al crustáceo que caminaba satisfecho aún cuando lo cambiaban de brazo en brazo.

- No estás enferma, pero hasta que encuentres esa cura, esa forma de purificarte, podrás serlo… -

- Quisiera saber que especie de medicina es esa, Sensei –

- No proviene de hierba, mineral ni de un animal cualquiera; no es una pócima mágica y mucho menos una cataplasma. Pequeña Tyra, sólo lo más sublime y hermoso que las deidades nos han otorgado a nosotros, los pobres humanos para vivir con esperanza en este mundo corrompido es lo único que puede ayudarte –

- No entiendo –

- Cuando llegue el momento sabrás descifrar mis palabras –

- También quiero ser muy fuerte -

Ethan volvió a sonreír acariciando su propia barba y mirando el cielo.

- La madurez con que afrontes las adversidades que vengan cada día te ayudará a serlo. Pero, no olvides que sólo la verdadera fuerza proviene cuando piensas y sientas algo que nunca hayas experimentado por alguien y esa persona te corresponda con la misma intensidad…ese es el ingrediente más importante que conforma la fórmula que necesitas -

- ¿Mis padres y usted maestro piensan en mi siempre? – La niña, torciendo el gesto, dejó al animal en la arena para que se perdiera – Entonces ya debería ser como los demás -

- Claro que si, aunque yo me refería a un "pensar y sentir" de distinta manera e intensidad, mi niña – Río a carcajadas para después decir tranquilamente – Aún eres muy joven para entenderlo…vivirás muchas experiencias, afrontadlas sabiamente pero cuando llegue el momento que te augurio siéntelas, entrégate completamente y hasta ese momento suelta y deja que tu corazón vibre como nunca antes lo había hecho¿entiendes? -

- No muy bien, Sensei –

- Anda, ahora no importa. Ven y anímate un poco, nos olvidaremos de la magia por el resto del día. Te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños que estoy seguro te gustará, es un excelente complemento para acompañar la historia que os contaré esta noche de luna llena. Te enseñaré como se blande y con ella podrás entretenerte, canalizar tus sentimientos y desquitar esas energías que te sobran -

Ethan tomó su diminuta manecita y la condujo al interior de la choza. Debajo de su humilde camastro de cañas apareció algo que ella jamás había visto, sólo recordó que se le iluminaron los ojos y se le pusieron grandes como platos.

- Cuando te sientas con ganas de reír o llorar, tocadla, pero cuando ya seas libre, guardadla como fiel recuerdo de los sonidos del silencio…de tú silencio…-

- ¿Qué es eso? –

- Su nombre se escribe y se pronuncia casi igual como el tuyo, querida Tyra -

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Y ahora lo tenía ahí, de nuevo entre sus manos. Desde que se había convertido en una mujer y partió en ese viaje ya no se había acordado tan siquiera de que existía.

"¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado que poseía esto tan valioso? "

El objeto ganado en la isla errante no era más que un sencillo instrumento musical usado por los antiguos, compuesto de varias cuerdas tensas en un marco, que se pulsaban con ambas manos.

Una lira.

Acarició y repaso la sencillez de las cuerdas, el metal platinado con que fue forjado y se deleitó con las figuras que tenía grabadas: unos olivos, símbolos de la paz infinita.

Dejó de contemplarlo y buscó las estrellas. La oscuridad presente le recordó las terroríficas alas negras de ese Angelis cayendo sobre el rostro maquiavélico de la halfling.

- Hablando de alas, esos sujetos de Elyon que aparecieron después de lo del Kekkai…Uno de ellos era el mismo Chrysos, estoy segura –

Había decidido a no hacer comentario alguno con respecto a los que habían iniciado esa batalla, pues creía tener una buena razón para no hacerlo. Sabía de buenas a primeras que Elia se le adelantaría a darle su merecido a ese híbrido alado. Así mismo no podría interrogarle de aquellas incógnitas de las cuales quería salir de dudas. Igual, ella también tenía unas ganas incontrolables de darle una lección a aquél que había exterminado a los seres que más apreciaba.

Cerró los ojos y recordó como si todo hubiese pasado ayer. Más que dejarse llevar soñar despierta, todo su mundo estaba siendo minado por esa cruel pesadilla que la azoraba cada día y noche que pasaba. Tal vez por ello derivaba su miedo a quedarse dormida…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_- ¡Corred! -_

Llamas por doquier devorando chozas, cuerpos de niños y adultos siendo mutilados, gritos desesperados y sonoros aleteos de aves ensombrecían a cada instante el ambiente. Demasiado para su corto entendimiento…

Todo se volvió nada en cosa de minutos.

Vio que su pequeño cuerpo estaba siendo arrastrado por un anciano que corría torpemente, esquivando las pocas casas que quedaban levantadas sobre una empinada montaña. Tropezaban a cada instante con las piedras y caían de bruces una y otra vez en un banal intento de escapar de las figuras alargadas con curveados picos que les seguían de cerca y les gritaban:

- ¡Entregadnos el talismán, viejo! -

Pronto el paisaje cambió. En lugar de pisar afiladas rocas se encontraron atravesando la suave nieve que adornaba la cima de las montañas.

Pero no llegaron más lejos. Uno de sus perseguidores logró darles alcance y con unos ágiles reflejos animalescos se abalanzó sobre el hombre, quién empujándole con fuerza logró aventarla unos metros más allá, medianamente lejos de esas garras que comenzaron a cortar la arrugada carne en trozos.

- ¡No dejes que los sentimientos te lastimen, "Pequeña Trueno"!-

La voz de Korios, el patriarca sabio de Celes, quien sangraba escandalosamente y luchaba por safarse del salvaje híbrido, retumbó por las montañas antes de ser asesinado salvajemente.

Ante ella, el longevo cuerpo fue desmembrado…terror, impotencia y tristeza la traumaron, más aquel grito mortal hizo de pronto que todo se volviera en silencio y tinieblas.

Sólo pudo ir a refugiarse en el cobijo de la última casucha de madera con una habitación circular con nada más que una mesa central, un par de vasijas, bancas para sentarse y un montón de sacos de trigo. Se fue a buscar un escondite detrás de los sacos, pero fue en vano.

Esos híbridos entraron, uno de ellos, el que había devorado a Korios retiró los costales con una sola patada, dejándola al descubierto.

- Ven acá -

Su prisión fueron esas alas esplendorosas, un dorado que debería ser objeto de felicidad, pero para ella era una cruel ironía. Ella no acertó a moverse…

Miraba si ver, escuchaba sin oír…sólo aquel líquido rojizo que manchaba los hielos puros de las montañas de Oth se volvió todo su mundo…

Ya no existían más los verdes de los gigantescos oyameles, la pureza del cielo, ni el trinar de los ruiseñores. Mucho menos los cantos y rezos armoniosos a la diosa de la naturaleza con quien los Celenianos vivían en una fraterna paz.

Las brumas del recuerdo de esa masacre la sacaron de quicio… Sin quererlo, la razón se le escapó a ella, una niña de casi cuatro años…

Sólo pudo percibir que una especie de inconciencia la abrazó y el tiempo se detuvo…nada más…

Cuando "despertó" se hallaba sumida en otra locura…

- ¡Maldito engendro!- Bufó la ave de oro que la había rodeado con sus alas - ¡Mira lo que me has hecho!-

Cuando regresó en si, no supo que había pasado.

Recordaba que estaba descalza; ni siquiera ponía atención ya a lo que le rodeaba. Llevaba la ropa totalmente desgarrada, hecha jirones.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a enfrentarme¡A mi, el gran Chrysos!

Su pelo era totalmente negro como el ébano y el color de su cuerpo era sumamente moreno. Llovía con fuerza, varios relámpagos morados caían hiriendo la tierra, que a su vez ésta temblaba terriblemente. El sol tenía una tonalidad purpúrea y una bruma verdusca contaminaba el ambiente dejando un olor a muerte. Peor era que una lluvia de granizo, mezclado de roca y fuego caía como cenizas salidas del interior de un volcán.

De la casa no quedaba ni rastro…

Miró que el torso del hombre águila había sido marcado a fuego por un haz de relámpago. El tufillo a carne quemada la golpeó.

¿Ella le había hecho eso?

Cansada y asqueada, cayó de rodillas sobre el lecho rocoso y unas cuantas matas de hierba quemadas. Por pura inercia se miró las manos.

Estaban llenos de sangre…sangre que escurría por sus dedos. No pudo evitar lanzar un chillido desgarrador. Era un clamor que venía de lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

- ¡Ayúdenme! -

El híbrido chasqueó su curveado pico y con los ojos saliéndoseles de las órbitas espetó:

- ¡Aunque supliques voy a picotearte hasta la médula de los huesos! -

De pronto una luz cegadora inundó el lugar, era cálida y acogedora, tanto que cegó a Chrysos y ella dejó de llorar y se sintió muy atraída a ella. Y cayó en un pesado sopor proporcionado por un olor a flores...

Se sintió levitar. Se creyó muerta entonces y supo que nunca más levantaría sus párpados. Aún así pudo adivinar por última vez la majestuosidad de las montañas y… a un joven rubio que rondaba los quinceaños que la llevaba entre sus brazos…

- Despierta…-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Despierta…-

Su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, se sentía en una cruda sensación de seguir flotando, quiso quedarse un poco más tiempo ahí, pero obligándose así misma levantó sus párpados para atender a quien la llamaba.

- Despierta, Tyra –

Los ojos negros de Sikoth clavados tan cerca de los suyos, con cierta sombra de preocupación, por un momento la asustaron. Eran tan penetrantes como dagas pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que sumamente agradables por cierto.

- Tyra¿estás... bien? -

Momentos antes el rostro de la ninja mostraba señas de estar sufriendo mucho y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos; no se atrevía a despertarla pero al fin pudo más la sensación apremiante de que debía despertarla, más que su propia timidez

- No, nada – Tyra levantó su cuerpo. Se llevó ambas manos a las sienes tratando de despejar su mente y olvidar momentáneamente la pesadilla que a diario la consumía, por eso odiaba dormir - Sólo un mal sueño, es todo -

- ¿Estas segura? - La miró directo a sus ojos, aquellos ojos color esmeralda que eran lo único que quería ver y que en ese momento trataban de enmascarar algo que no escapaba del todo a la mirada de Sikoth; si bien no conocía en lo absoluto su naturaleza era obvio para él que algo había que la atormentaba. Tenia temor de que Torom lo estuviera observando en aquel instante, no porque le tuviera miedo sino porque no estaba seguro si estaba bien lo que hacia, pero no podía girar la vista a ver, no podía separar la mirada de ella, que permanecía aún en silencio - ¿Un mal sueño? –

- En serio, nada importante. Un viejo relato que solían contar para espantar a los chiquillos me hizo tener una pequeña pesadilla, es todo –

Tyra odiaba mentir, pero sin embargo no le quedaba otra opción. ¿Cómo decirle que ni siquiera ella estaba segura si ese dolor que sentía era genuino? Ni siquiera se había atrevido a hacerlo con el mercenario. Decidida a desviarse el tema miró la nuca del muchacho y le preguntó interesada:

- ¿Cómo sigue la herida? -

- Mejor, mil gracias –

- Jason me contó que ese día, cuando Zul, Torom y yo caímos al agua, resultaste herido. Tu hermano dijo que una bola de nieve, tan dura como una roca casi te rompía el cráneo y te provocó una severa hemorragia y en esas condiciones no quisiste quedarte a reposar en el barco pero en cambio fuiste con los demás a buscarnos a Vérnol -

- Koru es un exagerado – Contestó el joven quitándole importancia a sus actos.

- Debes cuidarte aún así…Sikoth, te preocupas mucho por los demás pero no lo haces por ti…-

De repente ella recordó que tenía un pendiente con aquél joven. Aunque era duro para la naturaleza de ella el dar las gracias, no pudo evitar que sus labios se adelantaran a su pensar.

- Por cierto, Sikoth yo quería…- Lanzó un profundo suspiro antes de proseguir –…agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi y sobretodo disculparme por las palabras que te proferí en esa cueva -

- Si no fue nada -

- No, en verdad. Desde el día que nos conocimos hasta ahora lo único que has hecho es preocuparte por todos, por mí… Alguien a quien no conoces. Ahora sin tener nada que ver con este viaje te has ofrecido a ayudarme a encontrar a esa persona que busco, a pesar de la inicial resistencia de tu hermano. Tú…eres especial, más maduro -

Sikoth no sabía qué pensar, todo en su interior se revolvía en un mar de confusión. ¿Por qué le decía eso? no entendía nada. La irrealidad era tal que le parecía estar soñando. ¿Pero que decir? no alcanzaba a articular palabra alguna.

- ..Tyra...- Sus ojos no podían ocultar el asombro que reinaba en su interior, se sentía un tonto, cada segundo que pasaba lo convencía mas de que así era, no entendía nada; los ojos se le humedecieron. Denotaba que era alguien con extrema sensibilidad - Yo no tengo nada de especial...- Dijo con una media sonrisa, que era su ultimo recurso para no llorar.

No sabía que hacer, tenía el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí, pero no podía… esa mirada lo tenía encadenado ahí en sentado junto a ella en el suelo, sintiendo que cada cosa que podía decir era una nueva forma de arruinarlo todo, como última esperanza repitió una vez más ese nombre:

- Tyra... - Sin pensarlo apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, y como si con eso agotara todas sus fuerzas bajó la mirada en silencio.

La pelirroja se sorprendió en demasía al sentir el contacto de la mano del joven. Al principio se sintió relativamente desconcertada por la reacción de Sikoth, pero después en ella se antepuso la delicadeza femenina que se hallaba sumamente oculta dentro de si misma. No hizo ademán de tan siquiera retirar su mano, porque no quería ofenderlo. Por alguna vez en su vida quería ser amable.

- Si eres...especial. Lo leo en tus actos, en alguna parte de tu corazón y aura. Posees un intrigante sexto sentido, un poder sin comparación, como si estuvieses ligado con los elementos, sincronizas con todos ellos. Vales mucho… ¿Lo sabías? –

Oír una vez más su voz lo animó lo suficiente a mirarla nuevamente, aunque aún no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, una sonrisa se dibujó en él, esta vez del todo sincera.

- No... no lo sabía... - Dijo un poco apenado, tal vez sólo lo dijera por poseer esa habilidad, pensó una parte de si, que fue arrojada como si de basura se tratase. Ella no había movido su mano ni un milímetro - No tienes que agradecer nada... -.

Tyra se limitó a dedicarle otra sonrisa corta, de repente recordó que portaba su lira. Se había quedado dormida con ella al lado.

- Por lo menos puedo hacer algo con esto – Le dijo mostrándole el objeto. Sikoth dejó que apartara su mano entonces - ¿Te gusta la música? -

Blandiéndola con suavidad comenzó a rozar las cuerdas sin esperar una respuesta. Una melodía comenzó a desprenderse y viajar por los oídos de los que viajaban a bordo de La Santa Lila del Mar Rojo como un delicioso canto de sirenas.

Sikoth sintió una tranquilidad que templaba todas sus emociones con tan solo escuchar tan dulce serenata, más que fuese tocada por ella.

La pelirroja se dejó llevar por las notas que ella misma arrancaba de las entrañas de la lira. Había decidido entonar " La Serenata del Sol", representaba un agradecimiento a Reivaj por la llegada de un nuevo día y el fin de los sueños.

"Para mi, adiós a los pesadillas por lo menos por unas horas…"

Pronto el mismo sol respondió al llamado pues permitió que sus rayos se asomaran por el oriente. Otro amanecer se hacía presente.

Al llegar a una de las notas más suaves, sin saber porqué, levantó la vista encontrándose con otra mirada verde como la de ella que había aparecido en ese momento en la cubierta del barco y ahora la miraba fijamente…

Eran los ojos del mercenario.

"Si tan sólo pudiera contárselo…"

Sólo pudo escuchar que Zul se echaba a reír de ella y de Torom desde el último peldaño de las escaleras de madera. La sonora carcajada casi hizo que soltara la lira y se le enrojecieran las mejillas, cosa que jamás le había pasado, pero siendo fuerte de carácter no se dio el lujo de hacerlo. Hubiera querido tener su mascarilla de yaguar en ese momento.

- Caray, y yo pensaba que Torom era el único de los dos que ponía esa cara…ella también se pierde…- Murmuró el mestizo.

El chico lobo no fue el único en percatarse; la maga Greniana que iba detrás de ellos a recibir la claridad del día, también se dio cuenta de ese cruce de miradas.

La intuición femenina nunca fallaba.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¿Qué cojones es eso? – Inquirió Zul poniendo la mano a manera de visera, olvidándose y haciendo olvidar a todos los presentes del espectáculo. Hasta la ninja dejó de tocar.

Un pedazo de tierra flotante semejante a una ballena azul se presentó a unas cuántas millas de donde navegaban. Estaba coronada por un monte que simulaba la aleta del pez. Estaba repleta de árboles exóticos y una nube muy baja, que dificulta más o menos la visión de sus troncos.

- Es la Isla Axia – Respondió Koru después de echarle un vistazo al mapa. Recordó una vieja historia que le habían contado y comenzó a relatarla con cierta benevolencia y timbre para infundir miedo - Se cuenta desde los tiempos mitológicos esa isla estaba completamente habitada por nereidas que devoraban hombres y mestizos sumamente atractivos – Sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de Zul y prosiguió con voz cantante – Los marineros siempre se hacen la misma advertencia cuando se deciden a navegar por las aguas que besan los pies de Axia: Tened cuidado su escucháis su canto si no os pillarán desprevenidos y cuando menos se lo esperen les cortarán la cabeza y ¡Adiós mundo cruel! –

Zul no pudo evitar encaramar su cabeza dentro de su suéter en un intento de cubrir sus orejas y de paso sus tímpanos pues su intensa y asustadiza imaginación le llevó a creer que comenzaba a escuchar una melodiosa canción. Koru se comenzó a burlar, junto con los demás a excepción de Tyra.

- Las nereidas de esta época no tienen nada que ver con las mitológicas, tú mismo lo has dicho y por lo tanto lo que cuentas no tiene sentido. Ahora ellas son criaturas dóciles y de fiar, además ellas no habitan por éstas zonas, sino en el océano abierto en el lejano norte, así que deja de decir tontunas – Comentó la pelirroja poniendo uno de sus brazos en sus caderas mientras que con el otro descubría al pobre mestizo. El hermano mayor frunció el ceño.

- Echaste a perder la broma, Tyra -

- Semejante bromita, payaso – Dijo el chico lobo indignado – ¡Y tú deja de reírte como idiota, Torom! -

En menos de lo esperado, Koru encalló el barco como si fuese un experto. Entre los dos hermanos y Jason lanzaron la pesada ancla. Torom y Zul fueron los primeros en hacer contacto con las tierras de Axia. Tyra por su parte, decidió dejar muy a su pesar su lira entre las sábanas de su camastro sin saber muy bien exactamente el porqué había tomado esa decisión, mientras Elia se echaba la capa hacia atrás y miraba constantemente a sus pies con melancolía. Echaba mucho de menos la presencia de Anark…

Desde lo que había ocurrido con Lidda y ese Angelis, habían decidido de común de acuerdo no hablar hasta que las cosas se "enfriaran", además con los sucesos extraños en la anterior isla no los habían dejado pensar, hasta que a Zul se le ocurrió hacer el conteo y pasar revista a cada uno de los miembros del equipo mientras descendían del barco.

- Dos, Tres…Cinco, Seis y Siete –

Era notable la ausencia de uno de ellos y todos se dieron cuenta. Más el chico lobo entre regañadientes no pudo soltar el enojo que le quemaba.

- Esa Lidda, demasiado hábil para engañarnos -

- Al menos, Torom ya sospechaba de ella – Comentó Koru sin vacilar. Había estado presente en la discusión que habían sostenido la halfling y el mercenario. No quiso pasarlo por alto.

- Eso más bien fue con motivo de precaución – Fue la escueta respuesta del ojiverde, igualmente con actitud molesta al recordar a la pequeña ladrona – Por eso no nos puso al tanto de sus intenciones, lo tenía todo plenamente calculado -

En eso Zul, haciendo gala de su mal carácter no se contuvo.

- ¡Carajo!, Igual falta que la shishishi no-se-que igual nos traicione -

Tyra se detuvo en seco detrás del chico lobo. Frunciendo las cejas le pidió una explicación por aludirla.

- ¿Tienes pruebas para afirmar eso?-

Todos quedaron en silencio. Hasta el joven mestizo dejó de maldecir para contestarle.

- Sólo esa mocosa de Lidda y tú han sido las únicas que no dieron una buena explicación para andar en este equipo -

- Lo os he dicho: Yo estoy tras de Calik y de las aves de oro -

- Si, pero nunca has dicho quién jodidos es Calik. ¿Es tu primo, tu padre, novio o que rayos? Además casi todos los problemas que nos han llovido la mayoría de ellos han sido por tu causa, no sólo por Jason o por Torom. Primero lo de viborotas esas, la panda de ladrones, las avispas, los del aprisionamiento en Keel, las gelatinas voladoras, los locos encapuchados esos, esa cosa del K-e-k-k-a-i, lo del cemen…-

A Zul casi se ahogaba por enumerar tanta corredera. La shinobi mareada con todo eso le pidió calma con las manos.

- Ignoro la verdadera razón del porqué quieren acabar conmigo, no creo que un simple incidente que tuve con ciertos pescadores haya sido causa suficiente para que quieran despedazarme. Es más, desde que iniciamos este viaje, os advertí que si fuese esa dichosa bruja como me han calificado por ahí, todos ya estaríais muertos – Dijo mirando a Elia – Pero no lo he hecho; y Calik es sólo mi maestro, una especie de hermano adoptivo¿Está claro, Zul? -

- Eres peligrosa en pocas palabras, para nosotros incluso –

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Si he llegado a pensar que mi estadía en este grupo, por mi culpa, todos ustedes puedan resultar ser víctimas fatales -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – El mercenario captó que la muchacha comenzó a hablar con palabras referentes a otra cosa y eso le inquietó aunque logró disimularlo.

- Es simple y deberías saberlo, Torom: Estoy considerando después de ver de la forma de actuar de Lidda, que si las cosas se ponen peor, puede ser mejor para todos de que me vaya. Continuar sola con este viaje sería lo más saludable -

- No puedes hacer eso – Susurró Sikoth agitado.

- No digas estupideces – Comentó Elia inmediatamente. A ella más que nada eso podría echar abajo su deseo de llegar al fondo del asunto que le competía.

- Te recuerdo que estás aquí porque a ti también te interesa hallar la dichosa Pluma de Oth – Intervino Jason acercándose al centro de la conversación.

- Excelente, Zul. Gracias por meter la pata – Dijo Koru.

El chico se encrespó.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa¡Esta mujer lo que quiere es ir a buscar los restantes fragmentos por su propia cuenta y dejarnos fuera de la jugada! - Inquirió Zul ahora desquitándose con Tyra - ¡Claro!, cuando menos nos lo esperemos se le ocurrirá hacer una de sus tantas tácticas ninjas asesinas para quitarnos los fragmentos que poseemos¿verdad? Para cumplir sus oscuros deseos -

- ¿Tú que sabes de mis deseos, Zul? – Contestó tranquilamente la pelirroja, comprendía que el chico estuviese molesto más sin embargo no le veía justificación para que hablara de ella.

- Lidda dijo una vez que los de tu condición son todos iguales: Asesinos impíos, sujetos de sangre fría y que viven sin experimentar ninguna clase de sentimiento -

- ¿Cuándo Lidda dijo eso? – Preguntó Torom sin saber para donde mirar. La charla había ido más lejos de lo que pensaba.

- La noche que zarpamos de la primera isla. Solamente estábamos Zul, Lidda, Tyra y yo – Señaló Elia – No preguntéis porque se hizo tal discusión, ya sabéis que la halfling no tenía pelos en la lengua -

- También dijo – Zul mirando aún a la ojiverde. Quería terminar con lo que había dicho si no sentía que se ahogaba si dejaba las cosas a medias - Que lo único que pueden pensar los ninjas es la manera de cómo exterminar a los que en mayoría viven un poco en paz. No sería complicado pensar que poseyendo un rostro de "niña buena" en realidad dentro se resguarde el corazón de una bestia –

La mirada de Tyra perdió momentáneamente ese brillo que le caracterizaba. Sólo Sikoth y Torom pudieron notarlo a pesar que los labios de la guerrera Celeniana mostrarán una sonrisa aparentemente cínica y burlona.

En su interior, eso le había lastimado en lo más profundo.

- Genial. Según porque Lidda dijo que ya porque pertenezco al clan ninja crees que carezco de emociones y que el mundo y la vida me vale un comino – Lanzó una corta risotada bastante fingida para después proseguir – Entonces creo que pueda planear hacer dos cosas: Una, cuando menos se lo esperen me encargaré que los cuerpos de los tripulantes de la Santa Lila del Mar Rojo, entre ellos el de un "chiquillo", aparezcan desmembrados y flotando en la deriva dentro de la completa soledad del océano de Mitra. Eso suena divertido –

Zul se echó para atrás, se arrepentía de haber soltado la lengua. Apenas se había dado cuenta de la naturaleza de lo que había dicho. Él respetaba mucho a la pelirroja y no sabía entonces porque se le había ocurrido ese montón de cosas.

- O segunda: tal vez creo que debería seguir en mi misma posición de siempre. No puedo demostrar ni sentir nada más que indiferencia, soledad y dolor…Una inútil como yo que ni siquiera sabe quiénes fueron sus padres, quien soy en realidad y ni mucho menos tener el pleno conocimiento de saber que cuando me enfurezco…-

A la shinobi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, tan fuerte que ya no pudo continuar. Sintió que el corazón le pesaba como una losa. Sólo pudo terminar la frase dentro de sus misteriosos pensamientos.

"El saber que cuando me enfurezco…pierdo el control, tanto hasta no manche mis manos de sangre vuelvo a ser yo. Ojalá pudiese encontrar la cura de esta maldición que me carcome…-

Crispó los puños y se mordió los labios tratando de controlar la desesperación que la consumía. No debía ser indiscreta, estaba prohibido. Sentía que las entrañas se le quemaban como pavesas, era cierto, pero era su secreto, sólo de ella...nadie la comprendería…

"Aunque a veces es mejor desvelar los secretos ahora, porque más tarde se volverían mentiras"

Sólo un asustado Zul pudo quebrar el silencio con su típica curiosidad:

- ¿Cuál de las dos cosas que dices irá a ser verdad? -

La reacción citadina del joven mestizo hizo reaccionar a Tyra quién soltó un sonoro respingo. Aspiró varias veces tratando así de relajar su cuerpo lo máximo posible. En cierto modo eso le ayudaba a mantener la gelidez de sus sentires.

- Sólo te suplico que no pretendas sonsacarme nada más, por favor-

- Zul, discúlpate – Pidió Torom a su amigo. Sabía de su carácter voluble, pero en lo que no estaba de acuerdo que lo que había dicho no le había parecido para nada cortés.

- Lo siento. Esa mocosa me sacó de mis casillas – Dijo el mestizo con prisas con la cabeza agachada y volviendo a mencionar a Lidda.

- A todos nos cayó como bomba lo que hizo – Exclamó Jason con cierto enojo y en cierta manera intentando apaciguar los ánimos - El enojo embrutece el cerebro de cualquiera -

- Fue una situación muy desagradable, es verdad, pero no dejemos que ese tipo de situaciones nos desunan, mucho menos ahora que hemos formado un equipo después de tanto contratiempo – Señaló Sikoth.

- Ya, ya, no es para tanto. Necesitábamos desahogarnos, creo. Nos aguantamos varios días – Susurró Tyra acercándose al chico lobo acariciándole el cabello y haciendo las pases – Lamento haberte asustado y decir una sarta de estupideces -

- ¿Asustado, yo? – Exclamó Zul muy voluble y tratando de demostrar orgullo y quitándose la suave presión de la mano de la ojiverde - Deja de despeinarme, no soy tu perro -

- Vale – Dejo escapar una sonrisa como respuesta.

- Hasta los amigos pelean de vez en cuando – Dijo Elia haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver.

Torom supo en su interior que lo que había proferido la Celeniana no eran meras estupideces como ella les había llamado. Lo intuyó al ver a través de esos ojos una tristeza infinita más cuando hizo alusión a que no sabía quien eran sus padres, más quién era ella en realidad.

¿Se sentía identificado tal vez?

- Tyra, opino que lo mejor para todos, incluida tú misma, es que no es prudente que inicies un nuevo viaje, por lo menos no en solitario. Cada uno a su manera se ha involucrado con los demás. No creo en absoluto que seas una persona desleal y deshonesta. Es verdad que cada uno tiene un interés propio para alcanzar el objetivo planteado, pero no tan extremoso como lo llevó a cabo Lidda – Proclamó el mercenario con voz firme.

- Estoy de acuerdo aquí con el joven Derdim – Completó Jason – Sea como sea las personas o seres que nos atacan han demostrado sumo interés en cada uno en menor o mayor medida, así que no te sientas culpable. Veme a mí, no me creía eso de cursilerías mágicas y ahora ando metido hasta las narices con eso ya sea para bien y para mal -

- Al fin y al cabo has usado tus brujerías no sólo para salvar tu propio pellejo – Dijo Zul en el fondo deseoso de no tener cargos de conciencia.

Koru, Sikoth y Elia se limitaron a asentir en silencio.

- Si, supongo…- Susurró la pelirroja analizando lo dicho por sus compañeros. Los problemas los compartían todos, en eso no había signo alguno de debatir.

- ¿Qué decides entonces? – Preguntó Sikoth expectante después de dos minutos.

- Muy bien, creo entonces que es mejor seguir con esta búsqueda – Respondió Tyra echando a caminar. Aunque lo dijo en forma seria animó a los demás – Jason o Elia, cualquiera de ustedes saquen el fragmento que poseen para ver si hay alguna vibración de otra parte de la pluma por aquí –

- Perfecto – Dijo Torom sonriente y satisfecho.

- ¡Hey, no eres la líder! -

- Ya sé, pero no veo que muevas un dedo, chiquillo. Por cierto, sólo una cosa más que quiero aclarar contigo – Llamó la shinobi al chico mestizo que dando saltos llegó a su lado.

- ¿Qué? –

- No soy una bruja y por ende no hago brujerías, que dices que hago. Es hijutsu, apréndetelo por el amor de Sibel –

- ¿No dirás que por amor a T…? – Tyra no le dejó terminar dándole un pisotón que hizo que el híbrido soltará un "auch".

- Ya estamos a mano – Sonrió maliciosamente, aunque un poco ruborizada.

Los demás muchachos soltaron una carcajada, sorprendidos al ver que la chica a pesar de su semblante de acero podía tener sus breves ratos de humor.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Esta isla me da mala espina – Comentó Sikoth formando con sus palabras un verso rompiendo el holgorio que había durado cinco largos minutos cuando decidieron reemprender la marcha.

- ¿No sienten algo? – Preguntó Elia sintiendo de pronto el cuello entumecido.

- Aparte de frío ¿qué otra cosa si no? – Dijo Koru para después ver su hombro – Pues este Riwl se encuentra muy inquieto a comparación cuando estuvimos en Vérnol.

El búho en efecto comenzó a aletear y a girar la cabeza desesperado tanto que las plumas se le desprendían.

- Te vas a quedar calvo -

- Es mejor que regresemos al barco. En fin la noche ya no tarda en pescarnos – Intervino Jason mirando preocupado, entre azul y medias noches el cielo y a la hechicera.

- Buena idea, mañana temprano podremos seguir buscando – Señalaron Torom y Zul al unísono.

De común acuerdo los jóvenes volvieron sus pasos. No llevaban ni diez metros cuando un ruido ensordecedor, como el de una trompeta sopló a sus espaldas.

- ¿Escuchan eso? – Dijo Elia volteando hacia el punto de origen de tal suceso.

Una masa brumosa, una nube acuosa con forma de una mano con las ya conocidas cinco falanges estaba surcando entre los apiñonados cedros, abriéndose paso rompiendo y abriendo de tajo todo lo que se le cruzaba a su paso.

- ¡Corran! – Exclamó Zul aterrorizado haciendo que los demás le imitaran.

- ¡No esperen, no se muevan! – Gritó Sikoth, pero era ya demasiado tarde.

La niebla los atrapó a velocidad del sonido. Soltando un fuerte rugido fue devorándolos uno a uno.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Koru despertó entre un fuerte dolor de cabeza, muelas, brazos y pies. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. El paseo que les había obsequiado esa bruma extraña no había sido nada bonito ni placentero.

- ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? – Se preguntó incorporándose. Tenía el cuello metido dentro de un barril que tenía hasta la mitad de una clara cerveza – ¡Demonios, ese Búho no nos dio el barril lleno!-

Recibió un picotazo en la frente proporcionado por Riwl. Estaba parado a su lado contemplándolo con sus ojos amarillentos sumamente ofendido.

- ¡Auch!, no me refería a ti – Dijo sobándose y tomando su espada y su escudo negro.

- Sikoth¿Dónde te has metido? -

Buscó de arriba hacia abajo, desde la popa del barco hasta las sobrias bodegas. Ni rastro de su hermano, ni de sus amigos.

- ¿Y los demás? -

Obviamente Riwl no supo que responderle.

Era los únicos vivientes que se encontraban resguardados en el interior del Santa Lila.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Jason era un sorprendido testigo de haber quedado atrapado en lo que parecía ser un edificio compuesto por pasadizos y habitaciones intrincadas grisáceas.

Millares de puertas metálicas se hallaban alineadas de izquierda a derecha. Cada portón estaba rematado por una ancha plancha en la cual estaba grabada una imagen muy diferente de la siguiente.

Serpientes, antílopes, leones, garzas…

Nunca se repetía el mismo símbolo.

- Ni una mísera ventana o escalera para saber si estoy cerca o lejos – Se lamentó "Pies de Fuego"

Cuando se animaba en desatrancar una de las portezuelas y entraba, siempre se encontraba con otro pasillo de iguales condiciones.

Estaba claro, ese lugar estaba ideado para confundir a quien entraba ahí y por supuesto, el de impedir que encontrase la salida.

Hasta que sin saber porque dio con una puerta con la imagen de una niña rubia, blanca, hermosa y frágil muy parecida a ella…

"Medea"

Temblando, Jason apretó la manija y abrió la portezuela que se cerró cuando él entró a la diminuta habitación que era pobremente iluminada por un haz multicolor.

Un maniquí con brazos a tamaño natural en madera estucada que estaba de pie al centro de la estancia era el único objeto. Pintura y maquillaje le infundían una inquietante sensación de vida. El cuerpo teñido en rosa-carne y las pupilas, ojos y cejas, delicadamente perfilados en negro. Una de las orejas mostraba el lóbulo perforado.

Jason se acercó intrigado. Tan pensativo estaba que no tuvo la precaución de desenfundar su querida espada oxidada.

- Qué feo está -

Aupado a unos cuantos centímetros, el muñeco abrió de al máximo sus ojos. Jason pudo ver que varias redes de venas y capilares sangrantes inervaban ferozmente las cuencas oculares. Y antes de que pudiera echar siquiera a correr, el maniquí alzó sus ágiles brazos y con ellos comenzó a estrangular al joven que intentaba gritar pero ni un sonido escapaba de su garganta…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tyra no se había atrevido siquiera a moverse cuando quedó atrapada dentro de la helada masa. Estaba intentando buscar el génesis de aquel fenómeno con los párpados cerrados. Al abrirlos se encontró en la plenitud de una entrada de un salón acariciado por una fina gasa de tela. Decidió sin meditarlo mucho entrar a echar un vistazo. Tal vez esto podría proporcionarle una pista que le condujera hacia la salida y encontrar a sus amigos que intuía que al igual que ella habían sido depuestos a otros sitios cercanos a donde estaba ella.

"¿Amigos?"

¿Desde cuándo comenzó a emplear ese término?

- Apenas hasta este día -

Echando la cortina a un lado, entró a lo que aparentaba ser un enorme dormitorio revestido en mármol rojo, con una techumbre empanelada de madera. Y en el centro del techo, en granito negro, un monumental y fino relieve de una persona que se hallaba arrodillada y provisto con alas desplegadas. Era un hombre o mejor dicho…

- El supremo dios de la ojos rasgados: Ikah – Murmuró la Celeniana con la mirada muy fija revelando la identidad del susodicho.

"Ikah, la divinidad perfecta que rige el balance dual del "Yo". El perfecto portador del secreto de la vida, la muerte y la consecuente resurrección"

El resto del refinado mobiliario lo integraba una interminable cama, una mesa también de cedro macizo, tres taburetes, un tablero rectangular de piedra sostenido por una columna. El lecho estaba completado con edredón de plumas y una docena de almohadones que en su interior se hallaban repletos de pétalos de rosas perfectamente desecados, que perfumaban la cama con una discreta pero muy agradable intensidad.

El reposacabezas era en forma de silla de montar. Era el arco destinado a recibir la nuca durante el sueño. Había sido confeccionado en un brillante marfil, teñido en franjas paralelas rojas, negras y castañas. Aunque la almohada era conocida, mucha gente gustaba de aquel tipo de apoyo, generalmente de piedra basáltica.

Varias pinturas con cacerías de antílopes, hienas y avestruces y una serie de fieras huyendo de una comitiva al parecer noble. Y para borrar toda duda, la efigie de un joven rey, repetida cuatro veces, aplastando a sus enemigos bajo las patas de las caballerías y las ruedas del carro. Una cortina púrpura cubría la salida hacia el balcón, a un lado se hallaba una enorme estatua de un águila con las alas extendidas y que devoraba una serpiente.

Al flanquear la cortina, una suave brisa agitó la media docena de llamas que colgaban de los muros.

La pared orientada al este y encarada a la puerta era en realidad una bellísima y delicada sucesión de vidrieras, separadas entre sí por siete columnas de pavonazzetto: Un frágil mármol con manchas negras. Cada una de las siete hojas había sido elaborada con fragmentos de vidrios colorados que componían atribuciones y simbolismos a Ikah: el número 7, la luz y la oscuridad, el secreto y siete triángulos equiláteros inscritos en un círculo, garantía de inmortalidad y su adverso.

Todas permanecían abiertas, brindando al invitado la rutilante visión de un Mar de Mitra iluminado por cientos o quizás miles de luceros nocturnos.

El resto era "nieve". Muros, techo y suelo, forrados con un mármol blanco Greniano como el nácar, tirititaban al conjuro de las inquietas y amarillentas llamas de las lucernas.

Y sobre el pavimento, una mullida y acariciante alfombra de piel de nutria. Con tan sólo verla, la chica tragó saliva. Odiaba que se matasen a los moradores de la vida natural por nada o al menos para pisarlos con sus miserables botas manchadas en barro y mostrarlos ante la egocéntrica sociedad como si fuesen un codiciado premio.

En el rincón de la izquierda esta emplazada una enorme bañera circular de más de tres metros de diámetro. Estaba provista de escalones y rescatada de un bloque macizo. Tenía una doble grifería de oro, esculpida en forma fálica. Se leía en ellas: "Agua dulce, agua salada"

- Esto no es real. Alguien ha utilizado Genjutsu, una ilusión –

Lo que más o menos esperaba es que ese alguien fuese él…sus pensamientos se llenaron de la esencia de su Onii-san, su hermano. Pero todo apuntaba a que era cierto. La pregunta era ¿por qué?

Un repiqueteo de metales llenó sus oídos.

"¿Cascabeles? " Se interrogó a sí misma al escucharlos. El repiquetear venía justamente a espaldas del ídolo de piedra. Tyra recordó entonces un detalle.

- Zul no me ha devuelto mi campani…-

Sintió que un fuerte mazazo golpeaba desde el interior de su cabeza hacia fuera. Sus ojos de repente perdieron ese esmeralda y los relucientes motes grisáceos que le acompañaban. Ahora una bruma blanca similar a hilos de algodón les envolvía como dos profusas cataratas.

El peso de su cuerpo hizo que la columna se fuese hacia delante, los brazos quedaron suspendidos en una posición inanimada. Todas las articulaciones crujieron al unísono.

- Hasta que por fin has llegado -

Una figura alta y con voz varonil salió de su escondite materializándose. Iba con los brazos en jarra y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Cargaba una pequeña campana. Muy idéntica al que Tyra le había entregado a Zul para obtener esa moneda que había puesto sobre la frente de Torom. Sólo que ésta era negra y estaba rematada con un gema rojiza.

A dos pasos de distancia de ella. Le levantó el rostro con tan sólo alzar uno de sus dedos que sobresalían de los guanteletes.

- Pero… ¿Qué es lo que veo? – Se paró en seco el shinobi al ver que la chica no portaba su típica máscara de plata- ¿Dónde has dejado el sello que resguarda tus creencias y tu lealtad de permanecer doncella hasta la muerte?-

Obtuvo como respuesta el silencio del viento…

- ¡¿Cómo has permitido que te viese el rostro?! – Le agitó violentamente por los hombros. Parecía que el ninja se había vuelto loco, una esquizofrenia aguda le atacaba- ¿Quién ha sido el primer miserable humano que te ha visto así? -

No espero que la muchacha le respondiera (de por sí se hallaba inconsciente, hipnotizada). Calik puso su dedo índice en algún lugar en la cabeza de Tyra, pretendía leer sus pensamientos. Pronto las imágenes de unas personas, entre ellas una de apariencia escuálida, bien conocida para ambos, se dibujó en la mente del ninja con mayor claridad.

- ¡No, no, MALDICIÓN! -

Como si hubiese visto un fantasma, el rubio se echó para atrás desesperado. Un copioso sudor golpeó todos los poros de su piel bronceada. La violencia atrapó en sus redes a un indignado y desconcertado Calik Ugishi.

- ¡Estúpida! -

Le propinó una sonora bofetada a la pelirroja concentrando todo su peso en su mano. Fue con tanta intensidad que la sangre comenzó a fluir por las comisuras de sus labios, pero ella con la cabeza gacha siguió en ese estado catatónico, totalmente ausente.

- ¡Tenías que haberlo matado ya! – Bufo como un histérico. El eco de su locura rompió con la imagen de la bella estancia que se desvaneció como agua - ¡O es que esperas que ese infeliz te…! -

El shinobi no pudo terminar la frase. Tiró con fuerza de los cabellos rojizos atrayendo el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha hacía él y la abrazó nerviosamente.

- Hermana – Siguió hablando en voz más baja pero sin dejar ese tono de poseso del diablo – Sabías muy bien que cuando un hombre ve el rostro de una mujer shinobi sea en las circunstancias que sean, ésta tiene dos opciones: Una es que debe asesinarlo en ese preciso instante y la segunda… creo que no importa mencionarlo… ¿No me digas que se te ha olvidado, verdad? No naciste para sentir… -

El organismo de la chica se movía como si fuese un simple hilacho de tela. Le jaló y se sentó con ella en el suelo. Calik dejó a un lado su violenta reacción y cambió su manera de hablar a una más suave.

-¿Porqué me traicionaste, Tyra? - Le susurró como si de un bebé si tratase y le besó la pálida frente. Los ojos celestes se llenaron de lo que parecía ser un oleaje de tristeza – Si eras la única que podía redimir los bienes y males que sacuden nuestra atormentada existencia -

La estrechó con más fuerza. En cierta manera, para el ninja, la pelirroja era una de sus debilidades…si no es que la única en verdad…

Después de que Calik mirase por un largo rato las facciones de la chica, abrió las palmas de sus manos. Tenía que cumplir con lo que le había llevado a viajar hasta el Archipiélago.

- Entrégame esa frescura de chackra…Aliméntame -

En cada una se abrió un hoyo o más bien una especie de boca de una sanguijuela. En su interior circular resguardaban una infinidad de pequeñísimos cilios, finos como agujas y que se movían como tentáculos de pulpos. Por ellas chorreaba una especie de pus grisácea y nauseabunda.

Colocó su mano derecha en la boca de la joven mientras con la izquierda hizo presión a la altura del abdomen. 

Siguiendo Cap. Metal-Zeldas

Una energía oscura comenzó a envolver la imponente figura del líder ninja. Varios espirales de magia negra giraban como vórtices haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. De pronto Tyra comenzó a convulsionarse, los brazos musculosos del ninja retuvieron el contornear de sus músculos femeninos.

- ¡Onee-san! – Exclamó el rubio con tanto énfasis para sobreponerse ante el rugido del viento. Sentía como algo poderoso y refrescante comenzaba a correr la sangre por sus venas, algo mágico que bañaba hasta la última de sus células – Pronto deberás cumplir con tu destino: Despertar tu lado más íntimo y peligroso. Ni tú misma, mi solitaria, pequeña y asquerosa "Trueno" tienes salvación…nada podrá purificarte -

Una mordaz carcajada estalló en la garganta de Calik Ugishi. Mientras que por inercia los párpados cerrados de Tyra no pudieron contener un par de lágrimas solitarias que resbalaron por sus mejillas que ya habían perdido su color rosado de antaño. Al verlo, el ninja comenzó a burlarse de ella: Adoraba provocar sufrimiento a quien fuera, no importaba que su victima fuese su propia discípula, su hermana.

- ¿Por qué lloras? No seas tonta. Permíteme subsanar mi mal comportamiento para contigo, pero te recuerdo que tú me provocaste -

Le quitó la mano que posaba sobre los labios finos de la Celeniana. Paseo los dedos sobre la cara y limpió las gotas acuosas con las yemas. Después se las llevó a la boca saboreando la sal de las mismas para después pasear la lengua con gula por sus dientes y ambas comisuras.

- Te juro que desollaré a ese desgraciado en tu lugar. Tú vida, tu cuerpo y tu alma no le pertenecerán a nadie más¿Me entiendes? – Dijo en tono más despreocupado – Aunque tal vez me estoy precipitando a los hechos. No hay nada que me diga que él haya demostrado mayor interés en ti salvo que sólo esa curiosidad que despiertas con tu endeble presencia. Nada fuera de lo normal. No debo preocuparme, pues como predije: Siempre estarás sola, a nadie le interesa lo que hagas y mucho menos lo que te pase. Sólo preocúpate que iré detrás de ti y de tus amigos cada vez que necesite devorar energía fresca. No estés triste, mi bella Tyra. Yo estaré contigo aún después de que te envie a chupar lava y aspirar el azufre del averno -

Para el shinobi, la chica Celeniana era nada más que un simple contenedor…una desgastada copa de vida y energía que Ugishi iría vaciando paulatinamente hasta que "ese momento" hiciera su arribo…

"A menos que ese tal Torom Derdim o ese Sikoth supere mis expectativas"

Calik no podía evitar dudar pese a lo que él se había dicho a si mismo….

- Mientras tanto no podrás recordar este feliz encuentro familiar que hemos disfrutado tanto, Tyra-chan -

Sacó una espada curveada, una filosa ninjato y divertido clavó la punta en el cuello de la chica pero sin enterrárselo. En un momento, Ugishi se sintió completamente dispuesto a rebanárselo de un solo tajo en ese preciso instante.

- Como quisiera matarte ya…Maldita…-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En la espesura de los árboles, cubiertos sus troncos por nudosas lianas, el silbido de una katana plateada rugía cortando los henchidos e inexistentes muros de lo que resultaba para su dueño un risible laberinto.

- Con que haciendo otra de tus sandeces¿Eh, Calik? –

El zafiro de sus pupilas detrás de la máscara de dragón que ocultaba su identidad se avistaba un oleaje lleno de rencor y ganas de revancha con aquél que poseía ese nombre.

Aparte de portar con orgullo su larga espada, traía arrastrando a un harapiento chico vestido con suéter, cabellera oscura y que tenía orejas de lobo.

Era Zul, inconsciente.

Lo había hallado muy cerca, atrapado por los pies en una red de raíces de plantas carnívoras de colores fosforescentes con dientes afilados y larguísimas y venenosas espinas que destilaban una sustancia viscosa. Pretendían hacerle formar parte de su merienda.

Sin más lo tendió y lo estiró en el suelo, entre la hierba húmeda. Guardó su arma y se centró en ese poder oscuro que contaminaba con mella creciente a toda Axia.

- Mi querido hermano Calik, el ninja renegado ha aparecido después de tantos años. Bien, bien…El clan del agua se cobrará de una vez por todas las insolencias del líder shinobi de la niebla –

Comenzó a crear un poderoso tifón con tan sólo invocar los rezos adecuados. Aunque sabía que el tan sólo tumbar esa ilusión creada por un ninja de su mismo nivel sería extremadamente difícil y que le quitaría todas sus energías. Pero valdría la pena si lograba hacer enfadar aunque fuese un poco al creador de semejante Genjutsu.

- Quitándole las chackras a esas pobres criaturas, mal. Siendo humanos o híbridos te gusta molerlos por igual – Comentó echándole una breve ojeada al mestizo.

Una vez liberada la columna de agua que comenzó a elevarse por encima del mar, el hombre que portaba una vestimenta azul pálido, satisfecho, desapareció detrás de una cascada incandescente de luces blancas boreales, dejando al chico lobo a su suerte.

- Depende de ti si despiertas, te levantas y corres, niño. Al igual que los otros –

Antes de desaparecer no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el fruto de su creación.

- Recibe este regalo, no te olvides de mí. Nos veremos pronto, en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, gran Ugishi -

Otro estorbo en el camino de Calik había aparecido, no era otro cualquiera, era su hermano gemelo: Énevan.

Aunque tal vez también podía ser un problema para el grupo de jóvenes…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sikoth corría y caía casi a la par de sus pasos, pero con la misma velocidad se levantaba. Ese presentimiento que tenía desde que aquella nube los volatizó y le separó de los demás le estaba haciendo trizas el estómago y el pecho. La imagen de Koru en peligro le erizaba hasta el último poro de su piel, más aún, el miedo de perderle le atemorizaba completamente.

Pero esa preocupación se extendía a más allá de la que giraba alrededor de su hermano mayor.

"Tyra"

Tan ensimismado estaba con el recuerdo de la pelirroja que casi un objeto en forma de media luna que atravesaba a velocidad del sonido el aire estuvo a punto de seccionarle el corazón.

Dio una voltereta, girando como un trompo en su propio eje cayendo después sobre sus talones y con las manos en tierra.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sikoth -

El joven viró su cuerpo lentamente desenvainando su larga espada. Había reconocido ese acento desafiante.

- Tú… -

No se equivocaba: Era Saniru, ese sujeto de negro que le había atacado a él y sus amigos en Elyon; y que estaba implicado con el asunto del Kekkai.

El ninja sin esperar más reacciones, sacó dos Shukô, eran armas con garfios para las palmas de las manos, totalmente curvos que podían desgarrar los nervios y los músculos.

- No deseo pelear contigo- Dijo Sikoth esquivando cada acometida, pero con acento serio - Hazme el favor de quitarte de mi camino –

- ¿Acaso no tienes una pizca de valor para enfrentarme? Me decepcionas… -

A pesar de todo, el joven de los ojos negros detestaba pelear, no importaba la razón que fuera, él intentaba zanjar cualquier disputa de manera diplomática. Creía firmemente que el valor no se encontraba en las guerras ni mucho menos en las armas. La anterior pelea con los ninjas a las cercanías del Lago Elyon no había sido de su total agrado, más al recordar que había acabado con la vida de uno de ellos.

- Siendo así, de todas formas de aquí no podrás pasar. De eso me encargo yo – Contestó Saniru con un dejo de sumo desprecio y lanzándose a la carga de nuevo – Tú y los tuyos pagarán por lo que han hecho…-

Sikoth se comenzó a proteger como pudo de las patadas, arañazos y de todo lo que le propinaba el aprendiz del líder del clan de la niebla. Recibió sólo unos cuantos arañazos poco profundos en la mejilla y en el ojo derecho. Pero recibió toda clase de puñetes con respectivas patas que Saniru le quiso dar. Cuando él intentaba hacer lo mismo, el shinobi oscuro bloqueaba con su cuerpo de manera casi experta todas las arremetidas.

"Koru…Tyra…"

El nombre de esas dos personas le dio la fuerza para sacar la casta y su orgullo. Pelearía por proteger aquello que él consideraba importante…

Se dio cuenta que no tenía otra alternativa: Tenía que derrotar al ninja como diese lugar. Sólo así tendría acceso a la sala del fondo en donde aguardaba Calik.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Elia con el bastón de la Ciencia erguido, seguía sin comprender como había ido a caer en ese espacio arenoso y entre una serie de irregulares estructuras se hallaban erigidas por encima de extendidas dunas arenosas. Estuvo largo rato agudizando la vista en búsqueda de sus compañeros, pero ni un soplo ni avistamiento humano sentía que poblará el campo.

Decidió centrar toda su atención en semejantes "construcciones" que tenía ante si. Poseían forma de copa o fuente, de gran tamaño.

Se acercó con cautela a una de ellas. Con el auxilio de su báculo y de sus sabios conocimientos forjados por la pila de libros que había leído en su estancia en Gren y por experiencia propia supo que éstas estaban constituidas por varias ramas, hierbas, hojas, algas marinas y otras fibras vegetales. Estaban cementados por diversas sustancias pegajosas, como barro, telas de araña y la al parecer saliva…saliva de algún tipo de pájaros.

- Son nidos – Dijo sin vacilar ni temor a equivocarse.

Se asomó al fondo de la misma. Era tan profunda que más de tres Elias podrían echarse a descansar.

Se tropezó con algo alargado, suave, pululante e inmensamente brillante en los alrededores. Una alegría la invadió de pronto al tomarla entre sus manos.

- Otro pedazo de Oth -

Pero sacó el espejo de Lathia y éste no emitía resplandor ni movimiento alguno, decepcionada por su despiste volvió a guardar la sagrada reliquia. De pronto al atisbar dentro de su capa recordó que había detalle que no podía escapar.

Sacó lo que había dejado bajo resguardó en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido naranja. Era la pluma dorada que dejó caer ese encapuchado volador que los había enfrentado cuando emprendían el camino hacia Puerto Mitra.

- Son idénticas – Dijo palideciendo al compararla con la del nido.

- Eres una niña muy lista – Se escuchó una voz que hizo que Elia casi saltará del susto y retrocediera ante tal cercanía.

- ¿Quién sois? –

Un espectro luminoso, como el oro, surgió naciente del colosal nido. Sin ningún acto de presentarse ni ninguno otro, se abstuvo a apuntar hacia la reliquia de la diosa Lathia y a ordenar con un acento varonil, así como dulzón:

- Entregadme ese espejo y tal vez puede que conteste a tu cuestionamiento, mi niña –

La Greniana apretó el fragmento contra su pecho sin rechistar. Estaba claro que no cedería ante la petición.

Percibió que dos delineados ojos, rojos como rubíes llenos de malicia se abrieron en un parpadeo. Comprendiendo la muda negativa de la bella hechicera, comenzó a crear una fuerte ventisca cargada de nieve y granizo por encima de él y lo lanzó sobre la castaña quién sin pensarlo trató de detener el ataque con el viento simiente de la punta de su Báculo mágico.

- Vos así lo habéis querido –

Los dos empujaban sus respectivos hechizos que habían invocado. Elia no pudo controlar que un sudor abochornador brotará de su frente y pecho.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Hay algo cerca...-

Torom podía sentir una energía oscura cada vez más próxima a él. La había sentido cuando el banco de niebla espesa les había pillado. Sus cinco sentidos estaban abiertos. El corazón palpitaba más allá de su ritmo cardiaco normal.

Y es que era de mencionar que había sentido muchas otras fuerzas de la misma índole, como aquella originada del Lugar Maldito que le hizo vibrar insufriblemente, pero no tanta como aquella que estaba percibiendo en esos instantes. Peor aún, la mezcla entre odio y una creciente locura le intrigaba de sobremanera ante todo, le sacudía y podía sentir el correr agitado de la sangre por sus venas.

No sabía en dónde había caído. Lugar por donde decidía caminar, mismo sitio en donde tropezaba y le obligaba a volver a calcular sus pasos, pero no importaba. Su confianza en sus compañeros y en él mismo le hacía querer creer, querer desear que escaparía con vida.

"Pero este poder…"

Otra dosis de magia oscura, de la misma cresta volvió a presentarse, cada vez más notable. Le atraía de igual forma con más candencia agresiva.

Supo que se estaba aproximándose al lugar. Se dejó llevar por ese magnetismo. Entonces dobló a la derecha, caminando lentamente para no tropezar con algo oculto por la neblina. Luego fue a la izquierda cuando tocó con pared... y pudo sentirlo más fuerte que nunca. ¿Qué sería esa fuerza oscura tan intensa¿Podía estar alguno de sus amigos en peligro?

El camino estaba libre ya frente a él, completamente recto. Torom echó a correr tan rápido como pudo en aquella dirección, sin poder vislumbrar nada más que húmeda y helada niebla.

Había dos personas en el suelo, varios metros delante de él. La niebla se aclaró un poco, dejando ver a un hombre joven, rubio, muy apuesto, sosteniendo sobre su regazo a...

- ¿Tyra¡Tyra! – El rostro de Torom se distorsionó de terror al ver a la chica con los ojos en blanco, pálida y flácida como una muñeca de trapo. Estaba... ¿muerta? El sujeto rubio iba a ponerle las manos encima... Torom no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Sacó su espada de oro y la blandió con fuerza, caminando con decisión hacia el extraño, quien levantó la cara... primero mostró desconcierto, pero inexplicablemente, la furia le transformó el rostro bestialmente.

- ¡TÚ! -

- Suéltala – Torom amenazó con degollar al rubio con su monstruosidad de espada.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos: Torom vislumbró unos fríos ojos entre la niebla, el rubio, furioso, inmóvil, aunque reaccionaría si Torom se atrevía a atacar.

- Tú... tú debes ser Calik...-

El ninja atrajo con más fuerza el cuerpo de la muchacha hacia el suyo utilizándola como escudo. Estaba decidido a cumplir sus cometidos.

- Si, soy Calik Ugishi…El mismo que ha de cumplir con la promesa que acaba de hacer para con su estúpida hermana menor: Cavar tu tumba en este redondo mundo, mercenario de quinta -

Alzó la ninjato y la aventó con rabia hacia el estómago del ojiverde quién dando un giro en el aire logró esquivarla. Aunque no pudo evitar que le cortará las ropas y la primera capa de su piel.

- Um, Chrysos tenía razón, para ser un niño eres bastante ágil. Lograste atravesar la ilusión de mi laberinto, igual que ese mocoso de Sikoth se percató de la existencia de mi Kekkai – Puntualizó el líder ninja.

- ¿Laberinto¿Chrysos? – Inquirió Torom aún con el rostro transfigurado por la duda.

Recordó entonces a esos dos encapuchados: El sujeto que manejaba los elementos a su antojo, el de la gabardina negra con bordes azulados con adornos de soles de plata y al híbrido del hacha de bronce, sin olvidar también que decían tener un asunto pendiente que tratar con él.

- ¿Tú enviaste a esos sujetos? -

- Y si fuera así¿qué importa? -

Esquivando cualquier explicación, chasqueo los dedos. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando aquella odisea de atmósfera se viese cubierta por una colorida lluvia de plumas doradas que comenzaron a esparcirse como hojas en el viento.

Torom desconcertado miró por arriba de su cabeza sin dejar su posición en caso de un ataque ya fuese de esas apariciones o del hombre corpulento.

Un sinfín de gritos guturales llenó con su sonido el ambiente. Eran unos híbridos con una magnificencia inigualable que quedaron aleteando, venciendo la succión de la gravedad.

Picos adornando sus caras, un par de ojos y alas de oro viejo. Torsos musculosos, bronceados y de seres humanos.

Eran las aves de oro…

Calik sonrió momentáneamente sumido en un confuso monólogo, habló para si sorprendiendo al joven mercenario:

- A esa maga de Gren y a Tyra-chan les encantaría encontrarse con estos pájaros carroñeros. Sería muy, llamémosle "excitante" contemplar el momento cuando ellas se enfrenten de una vez por todas a su pasado - El rubio lanzó un suspiro de cansancio – Pobres, fue muy traumático para unas niñas ser testigos de la carnicería que provocaron estas cochinas aves. Una perdió a su padre y la otra…desde que nació de quién sabe de que mujer, nunca ha sido dueña de nada, ni si quiera de si misma -

"¿Qué?"

Se puso de pie lentamente. Seguía sosteniendo y protegiéndose con el cuerpo de Tyra. De un refilón sacó su katana y apuntó con ella hacia el mercenario. Torom pudo ver el reflejo de su frágil silueta en la espada azul.

- Torom Derdim. Prepárate porque cuando termine contigo, tal vez permita que estas águilas te abran en canal y te saquen los intestinos. Ahora¿quieres jugar a ver quien mata a esta desgraciada primero? –

- Te digo que la sueltes – Ordenó el mercenario indignado.

Ignorándolo, con un movimiento de su brazo acomodó a la pelirroja. Torom pensó que el ninja pelearía con ella a cuestas.

- Veamos quién le hace morir desangrada: Si tú intentando degollarme o cuando a mi se me venga la regalada gana hacerle un bonito agujero en el pecho –

- Cobarde -

El ninja se abalanzó entonces sobre él. El choque de ambas espadas emitió un estruendo. Torom sintió que sus piernas se le doblaban como ligas ya que a duras penas pudo contener el sablazo que parecía haber sido lanzado con la fuerza de tres hombres.

- ¿Me llamas cobarde? – Calik alzó las cejas peligrosamente mientras ambas hojas, la dorada y la azul forcejeaban – Si detecto miedo en ti, muchachito. Bueno como quieras, hagamos esto más parejo -

Con una patada hecha con suma violencia arrojó a Tyra a los lejos, quien acabó estrellándose y arrastrándose contra el duro enlosado. El golpe le provocó una serie de rasguños por sus piernas y cara que comenzaron a sangrar.

- ¡No! -

El mercenario hizo ademán de ir en su auxilio pero antes de siquiera moverse ya tenía al shinobi encima que con un certero puñetazo en el rostro lo detuvo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –

Aunque Torom se tambaleó por el propinado puñete, soltó un golpe horizontal. Calik lo bloqueó con la armadura que cubría su antebrazo izquierdo y respondió con el mango de su Aquila tratando de quebrarle las costillas, pero el ojiverde se echó a un lado para atacar de nuevo. Logró hacer un pequeño corte en el muslo del ninja, quién soltó un juramento. Escupió, como una cobra un babeante líquido junto con una estrella, una shuriken que por poco se incrustaba dentro del estómago del hábil chico. No pudo esquivar, eso sí, los goterones de saliva que cayeron sobre su ropa como ácido. Ésta comenzó a quemarse.

- Trágate esta -

Calik volvió a descargar una nueva dotación de jugo viscoso dirigido ahora a los ojos, en un intento de dejar ciego al muchacho.

Torom, con una destreza y astucia inimaginable, echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, logrando repeler con severas complicaciones el ataque del shinobi. Le propinó un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla lo que hizo que la letal saliva cayera para otro lado.

El joven antepuso sus codos para amortiguar la inevitable caída. Apretó su espada, la cual aceleró y describió una parábola en dirección a los tobillos del ojiazul. Pero más que un golpe para sacarlo de balance, logró hacerle una pequeña herida.

Calik se sintió embargado por una breve oleada de dolor. Se retorció un poco pero sosteniendo su arma, con un gesto experto y aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraba el mercenario, o sea, a sus pies, acercó la punta de su delgada hoja semejante a un picahielo y le amenazó con extraerle el ojo izquierdo. Ambos forcejearon con furia incontenible.

Los hombres águilas gritaban con frenesí, como si con ello aplaudieran lo que consideraban como un espectáculo que no se veía todos los días.

Torom, sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza, logró juntar sus piernas y con ambas logró quitarse de encima al rubio. Se irguió velozmente y volvió a juntar su sable dorado hacía su enemigo quién también hizo lo mismo con Aquila, produciendo que hubiese un choque de espadas mucho más poderoso que el anterior, por causa de la fricción ambas despidieron sendas chispas.

- Ríndete, mercenario. No eres rival para un ninja – Exclamó altanero Ugishi.

- No importa que clase de guerrero seas – Contestó Torom resistiendo el peso de las armas.

Su tono también había sido firme. Calik, anteponiendo su katana escrutaba a través de ella con más intensidad la figura del ojiverde, en un estudiado intento de intimidarlo avanzó un paso y se inclinó ligeramente. Torom percibió la amenaza pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse avasallar. No retrocedió, ni siquiera parpadeó. La formidable altura del ninja era un "argumento" demoledor, pero resistió. No cedería ante aquel energúmeno.

- ¿Sabes con quién te estás enfrentando, chiquillo? – Gritó el rubio con una soberbia preocupante - ¡El líder del Clan de la Niebla! Se nota a lenguas que es la primera vez que te enfrentas a un shinobi -

Calik lanzó una especie de navaja alargada que reptó como una serpiente por debajo de su espada sobre el pecho de su contrincante, dispuesto a cortarlo en dos. Pero Torom fue mucho más rápido y dando un gran salto cayó de pie sobre la hoja del arma de su rival.

Dio un brinco más pero hacía atrás, antes de que el rubio reaccionara, con una severa y rápida estocada, le hizo trizas la capa y con un segundo mandoble le hizo perder el equilibrio. El shinobi cayó ante él. El mercenario dirigió la punta de su arma hacía su cuello para poder inmovilizarlo.

Pero la presencia de un Ugishi aparentemente vencido se volatilizó desconcertando al ojiverde.

- ¿En dónde estás? - Gritó mirando en todas direcciones para buscarlo.

En un momento, detrás de Torom apareció Calik y le dijo al oído:

- Para tener sólo 16 años no lo haces tan mal. No esperaba que fueses tan bueno en combate. Me gustaría ver en un futuro que debilidad tiene un guerrero como tú: Tu pensamiento o tu corazón -

Y se esfumó otra vez, ahora detrás de una cortina de humo apareciendo a diez metros de lejanía, en posición recta de su flanco derecho.

El mercenario sin responder y localizándolo, salió corriendo en dirección a su rival para conectar un espadazo, pero falló. Haciendo uso de sus fibrosas piernas, el rubio dio tres volteretas limpias hacia atrás. Torom decidió no rendirse. Cuando Calik se disponía a saltar una vez más, recibió otro tajo más a la altura de la cintura.

- Si, bastante fuerte para mi gusto - Murmuró entre dientes cayendo en cuclillas – Ya tenía tiempo que no me entretenía en algo -

Se levantó y moviéndose sigilosamente como sombra pescó del cuello al muchacho y después de zarandearlo lo proyectó en contra de una pared que surgió como un fantasma. El ojiverde, adolorido llevándose la mano a su propia yugular, vio con como el shinobi comenzó a hacer una especie de movimientos con sus dedos formando figuras en el aire.

"Pero si eso es…"

- ¿Se te hace conocido lo que estoy haciendo? – Se burló el hombre adivinando la inquietud de Torom – Lógico, le has visto hacer esto a la bella Tyra cuando se enfrentó a la maga Elia en el conflicto de Ravenloft, aunque no con esta intensidad. No sé porque demonios ella no demuestra todo su poder¡Semejante lastre! -

- ¿Cómo sabes de lo de Ravenloft? – Torom ya estaba hasta el límite de la incredulidad. Definitivamente ese tipo los estaba siguiendo. Lo peor que no sabía con que fin.

- El único que hace aquí las preguntas soy yo -

Crispó su puño derecho para alzar dos dedos de su mano y escribiendo con ellos dibujo en el aire una oración en un idioma obsoleto, y 0pronto exclamó:

- ¡Senkinshi yu onis! -

Hizo la misma táctica con su mano izquierda pero esta vez declamó otras palabras:

- ¡Gelum Crysta! –

Abrió de golpe las palmas y comenzaron a salir rumores de agua y hielo, ambas magias habían sido dispuestas para ahogar o construirle un frío ataúd al mercenario quién lo único que hizo para su defensa fue lanzar una gigantesca burbuja de luz, de un tamaño muy inusual. Calik sabiéndose en peligro disipó su hijutsu para mover su espada de arriba hacia abajo como si abriese un abanico dividiendo en dos la esfera.

- Te salvaste por poco, mocoso. Bien aprovechemos este respiro para ofrecerte una opción extra que podría beneficiarnos a ambos – El rubio tomando una actitud extrañamente dócil, se echó la katana al hombro tratando de recuperar un poco del aliento que se le había escapado.

- Ni lo sueñes -

- ¡Hey!, primero escucha que luego acabo: Si quieres que dejé en paz a ti y a tu grupillo de amigos sólo por esta ocasión, entonces, decidle a esa bruja, Elia y al susodicho aspirante de caballero bautizado por el cura como Jason, que me entreguen sin rechistar los fragmentos de Oth que poseen -

- ¿Qué tienes que ver con lo de la pluma de Oth¿Porqué ese afán de ir tras de nosotros?-

- Serás sordo…te dije que el único que inquiere aquí soy yo -

De repente Calik cayó en una breve abstracción olvidándose de dónde estaba. Giró su atención al norte para después hacia el sur.

"Ese tal Sikoth esta cerca de aquí. Listo, muy listo, también se percató de mi presencia. Quería esperarlo para darle su merecido pero ya habrá ocasión de batirme cara a cara con él y en solitario, además Nikago y Saniru quiere descuartizarlo. En cuánto a lo otro…alguien ha invocado una tormenta para romper mi ilusión y hacerme fastidiar… ¡Jodida Maldición! Bueno al fin al cabo ya obtuve principalmente lo que quería, así que me largaré de aquí. A ver como se las arreglan estos niños para salir de esta isla. Esta vez ni la maga Greniana podrá desestabilizar el poder de este hijutsu como lo hizo con el Kekkai, sólo un ninja puede hacerlo…Lástima, Tyra no despertará por dos largos días…"

Vio de reojo que Torom se incorporaba listo de nuevo para lanzarse a la pelea. No lo permitió con tan solo hacer una seca exclamación:

- ¡Kebab, na oris! -

Una ducha de lenguas de fuego nacientes del cielo se precipitaron como si de dardos se tratasen sobre todo el organismo del joven guerrero quien viendo inutilizado su intento de ataque sorpresa, trató de protegerse bajo su formidable espadón.

- ¡Maldición! –

El chico sudoroso ante aquella imitación de un mini cosmos infernal, esquivaba las masas ardientes, pero más de una logró hacerle apretar los dientes al sentir las leves quemaduras en su carne.

Calik alzó uno los puños haciendo emerger otras rocas ardientes y con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca derecha hizo que cayeran sobre el mercenario, pero logró rodar por el suelo a tiempo evitando quedar reducido a cenizas de un plumazo.

- Eres un niño muy inquieto -

Volvió a mover ahora ambas manos en las que se concentraron decenas de llamaradas, lanzándolas sin miramientos para crear un circulo de fuego alrededor del ojiverde, apresándole entre los barrotes simulando una cárcel caliente.

- No intentes nada y retomemos esta amena charla: Será mejor que cuando volvamos a vernos ya hayas tomado tu decisión o todos tus amigos y tú sufrirán las consecuencias. Toma en cuenta que sólo esto ha sido un simple calentamiento – Envainó a Aquila en su funda negra para después poner una cara sonriente – Desistan de esa búsqueda que no os conducirá a nada, aunque, recordad que pase lo que pase, que no se te olvide que al final de cuentas la vida de Tyra, de ese chiquillo Sikoth y por supuesto la tuya, son de mi exclusiva propiedad… -

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- El fragmento que busco se halla cerca, más no se encuentra en esta isla -

Ludovico sostenía con fuerza una pequeña joya, la brújula que lo guiaría a uno de los enigmáticos pedazos. Soltó un murmullo inaudible hasta para él mismo.

Desde la parte más escarpada de la única montaña enana que vigilaba el territorio de Axia, el que fuese llamado Sir Cameén San Espada estaba siendo testigo de cómo el grupo de jóvenes aventureros experimentaban una de las más duras pruebas a las que se habían enfrentado desde entonces.

Pero apenas rozaban el principio de una larga travesía…

Y para colmo un huracán de quien sabe de dónde rayos se había formado se acercaba a la isla lentamente.

Sabía que podía resultar contraproducente si se decidía intervenir. Él se había comprometido a llevar fuera como fuera el encargo de Aghamen y nada más.

Pero...

- Sólo los más aptos tienen el derecho, la obligación de vivir… ¿No es cierto, Camile? -

El crepúsculo se había convertido en amo y señor absoluto. Los luceros nocturnos comenzaron a esparcirse por la bóveda celeste. Una puntual estrella fugaz naciente del oriente atrapó la entera atención de Ludovico.

- En mi tierra y en mi humilde opinión uno de esos es de mala suerte, pero la mayoría de los que yacen aquí ahora les piden fervientes deseos. Me preguntó si aún vale hacerlo… ¿Cuál es el verdadero significado de la vida, cuál es?-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_¿Qué es la vida?_

Un susurro…un simple y tan sólo parpadeo que no se compara con la inmortalidad…Un gemido degollado por la eternidad que se pierde en el hueco del olvido…Una absurda travesía que no tiene nada de especial por las cuales seres como tú se ven obligados a recorrer descalzos…

Mejor no explicarme, no lo entenderías. Tu razonamiento y condición de pequeña criatura no te dejaría asimilar algo que fue hecho a imagen y semejanza de alguien superior a ti…

¿Te atreves a inquirme?

Ningún ser viviente que mora este perdido mundo puede tan siquiera contradecir el infinito que se le escapa de las manos…nadie que haya elegido el camino del bien, mucho menos el sendero del mal…

No hay luz, no hay oscuridad…pero tampoco existe el rocío de la mediocridad.

¿Paz, guerra, sufrimiento, alegría, odio y amor?

Invenciones de ustedes que quieren creer en algo para subsistir. Si no hubiesen imaginado semejantes sustancias abstractas que han moldeado en armas, magia y hierro no os quejarías ni proclamarían tanta estupidez en contra de lo más sagrado…

Padre contra hijo, hermano contra hermano…vosotros se lo han buscado y ¿todavía quieren oídos míos, esperanza y compasión?

Sólo hay algo universal y absoluto: La utopía que he establecido cuando no existía ese invento del principio y del fin...

¿Quién soy yo?

Te lo he dicho. No mereces mi atención aunque seas un dios, un híbrido o falacia de mi creación…

Ni siquiera tú…pastor y constructor de sueños o tú dueño de imperios de mísero papel…Las mentiras son verdades y las verdades son mentiras…

Escucha, lee, respira, siente, piensa si acaso crees que existes:

Llegado el momento, los que asimismo se han proclamado el título de dioses dejarán de mofarse…

Las estrellas se extinguirán,

Los pájaros no levantarán más el vuelo,

Todo sucumbirá al sopor envuelto en una dulce embriaguez…

El tiempo no regirá más en el universo entero y todos los seres que han osado en poblar este mundo se irán durmiendo…

Y todos volverán a ser uno mismo…formarán parte de mi una vez y no sufriréis ni amaréis más…

No busquéis más…la respuesta no se oculta entre las nubes del cielo de Lathia, ni en la tierra de piedra caliza y arenosa de Odla. No bebáis de la dulce miel de Sibel de cuya fuente se cree hay juventud y verdad eterna. No crean que volarán sintiendo el viento de Elia y se cobijarán bajo el calor de Reivaj…

Perdonaré vuestra ignorancia, mis pobres criaturas…los dioses no saben lo que hacen…

Regresad a mi entonces…despertadme…

Pero si os abrazáis a la perpetuidad del dios del valor y de la dualidad…mis aquellos dos hijos menores que me desafiaron y creyeron ser superiores a esta perfección, os advierto: Aténganse a las consecuencias, porque de los siete hijos que emergieron, estos dos no encontrarán en mí ni un suspiro de compasión…

Os encontraré pronto cuando vuelva a ser yo…Ikah…Horth… Regresad a formar parte de un mismo ser…regresad a ser pertenecedores de la confusión… 


	36. Capítulo 35: Atrapados sin Salida

**Capítulo 35: Atrapados sin Salida**  
(Nayru)

Comenzó a sentir un viento helado en la espalda; la túnica se le había hecho harapos y ya no servía como protector. Despertó de a poco entre la hierba, todavía anonadado por el impacto contra el suelo. "Dónde diablos estoy" se preguntó Zul sin intensiones de levantarse, recuperando la sensibilidad de cada miembro de su cuerpo, "Diablos, la cabeza me da vueltas". Con un poco de dificultad se incorporó mirando hacia el suelo, entonces se llevó la mano a su oreja izquierda.

- Mi arete, dónde está

Se agachó y en cuclillas tanteaba por todos lados el piso, con la esperanza de encontrar el tesoro que había obtenido en la isla errante¡Cómo iba a perderlo ahora! Sin darse cuenta se alejaba de donde había despertado; tampoco se dio cuenta que el viento empezaba a aumentar de velocidad, transformándose en ráfagas. De repente vio algo brillante en unos metros de donde se encontraba; se acercó al lugar extrayendo su arete, que colocó aliviado en su oreja

- Querías escaparte¿ah? No va a ser tan fácil

Sólo entonces pudo admirar el cielo. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que dicho cielo era cubierto por nubes que giraban en torno a un tornado gigante, que hasta el momento no tenía intenciones de moverse. Zul atinó a retroceder despacio, esperando no "despertar a la bestia"; al poco tiempo los pasitos se transformaron en zancadas y luego en una carrera en dirección contraria al viento huracanado.

"Dónde nos fuimos a meter" se decía el híbrido asustado, "Dónde diablos está el resto. Hay que salir pronto antes que esta cosa nos devore".

Mientras tanto, cerca de la Santa Lila, Koru corría hacia donde sentía que estaba su hermano. Sabía que lo que venía no era nada bueno… podía sentir el aroma de una tormenta.  
Elia sostenía con fuerza el báculo de la Ciencia, sin detener su hechizo en contra del mitad águila, que por cierto era bastante poderoso. Qué podía hacer… no estaba dispuesta a darle el espejo… ¿o sí? Algo dentro de ella le decía, como un fuerte presentimiento, que el tipo sabía algo importantísimo acerca de un tema que le concernía de sobremanera. Si bien sabía que "la curiosidad mató al halfing", la información que le diera el sujeto podía ser de gran utilidad.

- Primero, no me llames "mi niña"- dijo la hechicera en voz alta- Existió una sola persona en este mundo con derecho a llamarme así…y murió hace mucho tiempo  
- Ah, disculpe usted señorita- respondió con leve ironía el hombre- ¿Cómo le llamo entonces?  
- Yo pregunté primero- dijo cortante  
- Y yo ya te dije lo que debías hacer para que te respondiese- inquirió el sujeto con un dejo de molestia- Si me entregas el espejo, podría responderte

Pasaban a la velocidad de la luz ideas extrañas acerca de cómo obtener lo que quería sin entregar nada a cambio, pero cada cosa que maquinaba era más absurda que la anterior. Por otra parte, era demasiado fuerte y no podía apostarle la información por una pelea… no apostaría si no era a ganador. Entonces…

- ¿Y si no te lo entrego?- preguntó tratando de poner en jaque al sujeto. Éste no se inmutó y calmadamente le respondió a la hechicera  
- No estás en posición de negociar. Tú quieres algo que yo tengo…

La muchacha miraba fijamente los ojos del mitad águila, tratando de buscar alguna debilidad en él. "Esto es una ilusión" se dijo para sí misma, "pero...cómo diablos voy a salir de aquí". Lanzó una bola de energía hacia el hombre, haciéndole perder el control del rayo que en ese momento estaba lanzándole. Elia se hizo a un lado y creó una neblina alrededor de ella, similar a la neblina escarlata creada en el pueblo fantasma, esta vez de un color blanquecino.

- ¡Ostendo Verita!- gritó esperando disipar la ilusión en la que estaba metida, pero no hacía efecto alguno en el lugar  
- Ostendo Verita es un hechizo demasiado básico para "devolverte a la realidad"- dijo el alado acercándose cada vez más a la chica- Ya te lo dije, entrégame ese espejo y te diré quien soy  
- Olvídate de este espejo- dijo Elia poniendo su mano en su cadera, donde guardaba la pieza de la pluma-, este objeto no se transa  
- ¿Ah si? Entonces prepárate- El hombre levantó vuelo y desde el aire comenzó a rodearle una espesa niebla rojiza; a medida que los segundos pasaban la niebla giraba en torno a él. Elia apretó su bastón y, levantándolo a la altura de sus hombros, gritó  
- ¡Escuda!- Una barrera multicolor apareció frente a ella, protegiéndola

Pero el ser tenía otras pretensiones. Echó su cuerpo hacia delante y se abalanzó hacia ella como una saeta, a una velocidad increíble; la barrera no pudo detener el impacto físico y, literalmente, atravesó el cuerpo de Elia sin que ésta se diese cuenta. Justo cuando su cabeza atravesaba la cabeza de ella, comenzó a transportarse a otro lugar distinto al mar de arena en el que se encontraba en ese momento; la luz del día desapareció, la brisa caliente se transformó en frío y su cuerpo se volvió translúcido, aparentemente no observable por nadie. Probablemente estaba en los pensamientos del sujeto, al igual que lo ocurrido con los pensamientos de Tyra...

- No me interesa. Tráemelo

Era un largo salón oscuro, alumbrado de forma tenue por una hilera de antorchas en las paredes laterales. En un sillón descansaba un hombre de al menos treinta años, cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados de un color esmeralda. A metros de él, un sujeto que parecía ser un mercenario discutía acerca del mandato que el primero le había hecho a éste.

- Pero cómo me pides que vaya a buscar semejante objeto a semejante lugar, se me hará imposible  
- Imposible ¿Eh? Entonces no me sirves

El hombre sentado levantó la mano derecha, inmovilizando al sujeto. Era como si una boa invisible se enroscara en torno a su cuerpo; entonces sintió su cuerpo temblar de frío, trataba de suplicar por su vida peor las palabras simplemente no le salían de su garganta. El hombre sentado no se puso de pie en ningún momento, sólo se limitó a mirar hacia la puerta del salón.

- Chrysos, preséntate- Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, presentando un hombre águila, cuyas alas doradas resplandecían con la luz de las antorchas. Caminaba a paso decidido, con las alas retraídas en la espalda  
- ¿Qué desea, señor Ares?- preguntó realizando una reverencia  
- Mátalo- respondió Ares de forma escueta

…"Es el mismo sujeto", se dijo Elia mirándolo detenidamente, "Es el mismo híbrido con el que estaba peleando antes"

El sujeto miraba con pavor al mitad águila que se le acercaba calmadamente. Sacó una cuchilla y sin miramientos tomó al hombre por la quijada, lo levantó y cortó su yugular. Acto seguido dejó caer el cuerpo, limpió la cuchilla y la guardó a un costado de su cinturón mientras el sujeto se desangraba.

- ¿Decía, señor?- preguntó Chrysos como si nada hubiese pasado segundos atrás  
- Ah, si. Verás, te tengo una misión: quiero que vayas a buscar algo a la cuidad de Gren. Se trata de una medalla antigua, bastante "poca cosa", que tienen allí. La resguarda probablemente uno de los magos más fuertes de la ciudad: Renhart Millen, aunque mi presentimiento es que algo debe saber su hombre de confianza: Mark Luminen. Ve a hablar con él, tal vez te dé algún "dato interesante"  
- Muy bien señor- dijo finalmente Chrysos antes de salir de la habitación

Luego de que el híbrido saliera de la habitación, Ares se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer la habitación, con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Muy pronto, tendré la primera pieza…la primera de siete. Entonces… podré cumplir cualquier cosa

…"Mark Luminen" se repetía incansablemente Elia en sus pensamientos, "Mi padre… ¡Este tipo… este tipo fue capaz de…". La cabeza le volvió a dar vueltas, y sus sensaciones ya no eran las del cuarto oscuro… ni del desierto…  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no estaba en el lugar en que la niebla la alcanzó. Estaba en la isla, eso era seguro, pero no encontraba a ninguno de los chicos cerca de ella. Miró hacia todas direcciones buscando un indicio de dónde estaba, pero lo único que podía sentir era la presencia de un ser extraño... probablemente quien había provocado la separación del grupo; inmediatamente después sintió que el aire estaba extraño, como si el calor se hubiese encerrado en el ambiente.

Caminó unos metros cuando sintió que alguien estaba cerca, pero trataba de esconderse. Paró en seco y dio media vuelta esperando ver a alguien.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó; nadie contestó- Contesta, quién eres- De entre la vegetación pudo divisar una orejas de perro girando de izquierda a derecha- ¿Zul?

Entre los cedros apareció Zul con la túnica ajada en varias partes. Su cara denotaba molestia; de todas las personas con las que se podía topar, la única con la que sentía que no congeniaría nunca era con Elia, y precisamente era ella quien lo estaba llamando.

- No me llames como a un perro- le dijo con un dejo de molestia, Elia ignoró el comentario  
- ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó cortante, como solía hacerlo cuando "hablaba" con él  
- Y más encima quieres que te haga un reporte...  
- Escucha chiquillo inmaduro- interrumpió ella molesta; en sí Elia era difícil de sacar de quicio, pero cuando lo hacían era de temer-, éramos ocho al principio y ahora éramos siete¿Quieres que seamos sólo dos personas o vas a ayudarme a buscar al resto?- Zul quedó perplejo, le molestaba la actitud mandona que a veces tomaba Elia, sin embargo debía reconocer que tenía razón. Estaban todos dispersos por la isla por quizá qué cosa, y si él estaba molido por el golpe que recibió... quizá cómo estaban los otros  
- No me llames chiquillo  
- ¿Vas a responder o no?- preguntó esta vez más calmada  
- Ya, cálmate mujer- le dijo tratando de disipar los aires de guerra- Estaba hacia el oeste, junto con...- Entonces recordó el tornado gigante que había observado en ese lado de la isla- Elia, tenemos que irnos rápido. Un tornado gigante estaba quieto en ese lugar...y estoy seguro que no durará mucho tiempo así  
- ¿Hace cuánto lo viste?- preguntó Elia preocupada  
- Hace unos minutos, vengo despertando de un golpe en la cabeza...  
- Vamos- dijo la hechicera sin más, y Zul la siguió todavía molesto

Mientras caminaban, la muchacha iba pensando en lo que significaba lo que había dicho Zul. Un tornado... un tornado encerrado en una barrera mágica¿por qué alguien haría ambas cosas?

- Zul, estamos encerrados en una barrera mágica- le dijo Elia en forma seria, sin perder el paso  
- Como ese ke… ke… ahh….  
- Kekkai- le corrigió tratando de ser suave- Piensa lo que pasaría si nos quedamos por más tiempo con ese tornado aquí. Es como si encerraras a un gato y a un perro en una habitación cerrada…  
- ¿Caos?- le preguntó imaginando el desastre  
- Aja. Probablemente el resto esté en problemas, y mientras tanto un tornado se acercará a nosotros. Y si tratamos de escapar, estará la barrera impidiéndonos salir  
- O sea… que si no hacemos algo moriremos¿verdad?- preguntó Zul con rostro preocupado, algo no muy común en él  
- Es lo más probable- respondió finalmente la hechicera, mirando hacia abajo- Por eso debemos buscar al resto y salir de aquí cuanto antes  
- Bien- dijo Zul un tanto más amable- Dónde vamos a buscarlos

Ante eso Elia paró: no se había preguntado a sí misma dónde podían buscarlos. Se concentró tratando de encontrar la presencia de alguno de los chicos, pero era tan fuerte aquella otra presencia extraña que no podía sentir nada más.

- No puedo sentir nada- dijo decepcionada  
- Diablos…

De pronto la muchacha sintió algo extraño, como una puntada en el corazón. "¿Sexto sentido?" se preguntó, al parecer alguien cercano a ella estaba en peligro. ¿Renhart? No… el puede cuidarse solo, entonces…

- ¡Jason!- exclamó asustada  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Zul confundido  
- ¡Jason está en peligro!- respondió ella alterada  
- Ah… con que a ti te gusta...- decía Zul con cizaña cuando Elia salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el norte- Eh… espérame- y salió detrás de ella

Mientras corría, recordaba lo que había pasado en aquel balcón de la posada, en la isla Bakuan, antes de toparse con Jason. La muchacha lloraba por algo y no era fortuito.

Salió a tomar aire, a mirar las estrellas, a sentir la brisa marina... todas excusas que se ponía Elia en la cabeza, con la esperanza de evadir la realidad. No obstante, para sus adentros, sabía que la verdadera razón de estar afuera a esas horas de la noche era para escapar...¿de qué? de un pequeño objeto que todavía portaba en su bolsillo y que no se atrevía a mirar. Largo rato estuvo observando el horizonte, buscando valor para sacarlo de su bolsa

- No entiendo¿Por qué esto?- se había cuestionado susurrando esa noche- Tonta...ya lo sabes- Mirando con amargura, metió su delicada mano dentro del bolsillo derecho de su vestido, extrayendo una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo verde

"Mamá...Papá...Maestro..."  
- Buenas tardes, Anabella. Vengo a ver a la pequeña Elia

Un hombre alto, de barba corta y canosa, estaba parado frente a la puerta, hablando a través de una rendija. Más vigoroso que ahora, un maduro Renhart esperaba pacientemente a que le abrieran. La mujer que apareció era regordeta, de baja estatura, cabellos rubios y ojos azulados.

- Adelante señor, la pequeña está en el patio- la mujer le abrió la puerta, entrando al living de la casa.

El espacio era reducido. Un sofá y la mesa de centro era lo único que había; en el mismo cuarto estaba el comedor, cuya mesa, totalmente carbonizada, era rodeada por cuatro sillas. El panorama le hacía hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado.

Unos minutos después, desde la puerta de la cocina, apareció una niña de unos ocho años con un vestido color azulado y cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos color ámbar, que brillaban titilantes al verle.

- Hola pequeña¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el mago a la niña; ésta se acercó al hombre para hablar con él  
- Elia Luminen, señor- respondió orgullosa- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó ella sin tapujos  
- Mi nombre es Renhart Millen, pequeña- contestó él con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios- ¿Sabes? vengo a verte. Tu tía me dijo que habías hecho algo ¿Qué pasó?  
- Ah, se refiere a eso- respondió señalando con el dedo la mesa quemada del comedor- Lo que pasó fue que toqué la mesa y sin querer la quemé- La niña se volvió y miró al suelo, triste- Pobre Ana- Elia solía llamar a la dueña de casa por "Ana"-, si sigo así voy a quemarle la casa entera  
- No lo harás- dijo Renhart, tratando de consolarla- ¿Sabes por qué pudiste hacer eso?  
- Sí, porque soy una hechicera- respondió  
- Supongo que tu padre te lo mencionó- La niña asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente- Quiero que hagas una prueba, para ver si estás apta para recibir educación mágica. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?  
- ¿Para qué me sirve?- preguntó la niña  
- Pues, para controlar tu magia, además de aprender "pequeños trucos"- respondió el hechicero, moviendo los dedos - ¿Vienes?

La pequeña se quedó pensativa. En realidad no dimensionaba muy bien lo que el hechicero de renombre le estaba ofreciendo; no obstante, las experiencias que había tenido en los últimos meses la habían transformado en una persona desconfiada y, en cierto modo, desinteresada de la vida. Hace no más de ocho semanas había perdido su padre, el único ser en la tierra capaz de entregar todo por ella; se había quedado sola, sin nadie que la levantara cuando cayera. Entendía que esa labor no era de Anabella, su vecina, que si bien la había atendido el último tiempo no era su madre, ni su tía, mucho menos su familiar.

En fracción de segundos encontró un argumento de peso para tomar su decisión: ahora que estaba sola, necesitaría independencia, y una profesión de hechicera se la podría dar; sin embargo no tenía apoderado que se responsabilizara por ella, por tanto no tenía cómo seguir estudiando. Pero más que eso, lo que la llevó a tomar la decisión fue su estado de desinterés… ya nada podía salir mal… todo lo peor que pudo haberle pasado, aparte de morir, había pasado y lo más importante: no perdía nada aceptando el ofrecimiento del hombre. Eso la llevó a responder con seguridad:

- Bueno  
- Buenos días niños

Renhart siempre comenzaba sus clases saludando a sus estudiantes, ya fuera en las salas de los avanzados en la Escuela de Magia de Gren, o a quienes enseñaba en su casa. En este caso estaba en su casa, enseñando a un grupo de pequeños que no pueden costear sus estudios o que, según el mismo mago, necesitaban recibir una educación más intensa y completa, pues tenían un potencial "especial". Renhart consideró que Elia era uno de esos alumnos especiales, lo supo al hacerle la prueba de magia; sus resultados eran similares a los obtenidos por un alumno de 4º año, y merecía ser entrenada por el mejor.

- Hoy tenemos una nueva compañera con nosotros- prosiguió el mago- Preséntate- La niña se paró en frente del resto de los estudiantes, respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar  
- Mi nombre es Elia Luminen, mucho gusto

En unos cojines, alrededor de unas cuatro mesas, había cerca de siete niños de la misma edad de Elia. Todos la saludaron amablemente y Renhart le invitó a sentarse en uno de los cojines; Elia accedió.

- Bien. Finalmente podemos comenzar la clase- Renhart se colocó enfrente de todos y comenzó a hablar- La primera gran lección que deben aprender en el estudio de la magia es lo siguiente: La mejor arma del hechicero no es la magia, sino la cabeza. Siendo hechiceros, deben pensar primero antes de atacar; no sacan nada con crear una bola de fuego si no saben qué hacer con ella. Por eso tendremos una clase de hechizos y entrenamientos de ingenio- todos los niños miraban absortos al sabio hechicero- Además, un buen mago debe tener buen estado físico, así que se ejercitarán por lo menos una vez por semana

La mayoría tenía un cuadernillo en donde anotaba las cosas, pero a Elia le bastaba con escuchar y mirar a su nuevo maestro. Por otra parte Renhart seguía hablando con palabras sabias, a conciencia de que aunque Elia no dijera nada, prestaba mucha atención. Desde el primer momento en que la conoció se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, como que Elia se parecía mucho a Isabel, su madre, en cuanto a rasgos como a actitud; pero de su padre heredó las dos cosas que la diferenciaban del resto: sus ojos y la inteligencia. Si bien Mark, su padre, no tenía las mejores calificaciones de su grupo, el chico tenía una inteligencia de nivel mayor, inmedible con exámenes de grado. Eso, unido a su gran memoria, heredada de su madre, hacían a Elia una alumna especial.

Durante todas las clases que impartió a ese curso, Elia fue la que más destacó, asimilando como una esponja cada cosa que le enseñaran. A veces la niña llegaba los fines de semana a la casa del hechicero a ver si podía hacer algo en especial, se quedaba a leer los libros de la gran biblioteca casera del señor y cuando quería leer "otra cosa", Renhart le daba permisos para entrar a la biblioteca de la Escuela de Magia de Gren. Era bastante madura para tener ocho años, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la niña se fue convirtiendo en mujer de la noche a la mañana.

Sin embargo, Renhart también pudo darse cuenta que la muchacha no era perfecta; tenía un punto débil que, si su enemigo se daba cuenta, podía ser fatal. Elia era una persona altruista por naturaleza, sus grandes capacidades curativas eran muestra de ello, y si alguien se daba cuenta podía sacarle provecho y ponerla en jaque frente a situaciones peligrosas. Otro problema que presentaba era su perfeccionismo; era positivo hasta cierto punto, pero Elia se volvía obsesionada con todo. Un tercer problema que tenía su alumna no lo descubrió hasta pocos meses antes de que se fuera de Gren, y tenía que ver precisamente con el asesinato de su padre.

Elia se crió sin madre y debido a su muerte al darle a luz no la conoció nunca, por esto su padre tuvo que suplir todo ese cariño que la niña necesitaba, haciendo de padre y madre a la vez. Mark siempre se encargó de proteger a la pequeña niña de todo, a toda costa, lo que hizo de Elia una muchacha un tanto débil de carácter y frágil. Cuando murió, la muchacha se dio cuenta que para poder seguir viviendo necesitaba ser fuerte y, para lograrlo, ocultó todo sentimiento que tuviese; de esa forma nadie se daría cuenta que estaba sufriendo ni nadie la vería como una persona débil.

Cuando pequeña, siempre llevaba consigo el único regalo que le había dejado su madre antes de morir: una medallita con la figura de un ángel y por detrás, una inscripción con su nombre; ambos padres la habían elegido un mes antes de que naciera y pretendían regalársela al primer año de edad. Su padre se la dio para que, en caso de que tuviera miedo en las noches o quisiera acordarse de su madre, sólo sacara su medalla pensando que el ángel que aparecía era ella y que la protegería. Siempre la llevó consigo...hasta el día en que murió su papá.

Ese día, Elia lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho; lloró por días, encerrada en su pieza antes y después de su funeral. No salió por una semana en su cuarto y cuando finalmente decidió enfrentarse al mundo, se prometió que nadie la compadecería por lo sucedido, que nadie trataría siquiera de tenerle lástima y que no iba a volver a depender de nadie, que nadie más que ella misma la protegería. Ese día Elia decidió dejar de ser una niña, tomó su medallita, la echó en un saquito de terciopelo y la guardó en el fondo de un cajón de su ropero, y se prometió que no la volvería a ver.

Esa medallita, en ese mismo saquito, había salido del tesoro de la isla errante.

"Por qué... Si yo ya no soy una niña" se preguntó la hechicera, "Ya no necesito esto". En eso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la sonrisa sencilla se transformó en tristeza; trató de contener la pena, llevándose las manos a los ojos varias veces, pero por más que tratara de no llorar no podía. Mas tarde se dio cuenta de la razón de recobrar esa medallita: sin notarlo, había recibido una respuesta… y de sus padres, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con ese regalo. Caminó al borde de la baranda, por la izquierda, y se asomó mirando hacia abajo.

- O sea... ¿no hay nada de malo en demostrar mis sentimientos?- se cuestionó

Y como respuesta, Jason salía de la puerta del balcón  
"No, no le puede pasar nada" se decía mientras corría por entre los árboles, "Por favor, que no le pase nada malo…". Zul trataba de alcanzarla, gritándole de vez en cuando "Elia, espera", pero la muchacha no respondía, estaba absorta ante la posible idea de que "aquél" sufriera en su ausencia. Su corazón le decía que estaba cerca, cerca de él, no le faltaba mucho; estaba cansada, nunca había sido buena para correr pero… por él era capaz de correr kilómetros con tal de salvarle la vida.

- ¡Elia, por ahí!- gritó Zul entre bocanadas de aire. La hechicera se detuvo y viró hacia donde el híbrido estaba  
- Dónde  
- ¡Allí!- le exclamó Zul apuntando hacia un claro

Miró hacia donde el muchacho había apuntado. Ahí estaba: a unos centímetros del suelo, Jason estaba cabeza arriba con sus manos sobre el cuello; se le acercó inmediatamente, notando que era él mismo quien se ahorcaba el cuello. Si seguí así, se ahogaría él mismo.

- Zul, ayúdame- le gritó angustiada  
- Podrías pedirlo por favor- le recriminó Zul- Elia tenía unas ganas enormes de enfurecerse con él, pero cedió sus prejuicios y le dijo  
- Por favor, ayúdame  
- Está bien- le dijo finalmente el muchacho. Tomó las manos de Jason y junto con la maga tiraron para liberar el cuello del oriundo de Keel. Estuvieron forcejeando unos minutos hasta que, casi por milagro, soltaron las manos del cuello y los tres cayeron al suelo cansados. Zul estaba cansado; había hecho casi todo el esfuerzo, además tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza… entre ellas las que había visto en su inconciencia.

- Gracias- De pronto el híbrido salió de su ensimismamiento, y miró a quien había dicho aquella palabra. No era Jason… era Elia. ¿Ella¿Aquella joven que lo insultaba las ocasiones que podía… le había dicho "gracias"? era bastante difícil de creer. Se cortó, las palabras no le salían de la boca y no podía responderle. Tragó saliva y balbuceó algo  
- D.. n..da- habló tratando de decir "de nada"

Entonces Jason comenzó a despertar. Poco a poco las imágenes se volvían más claras hasta que pudo enfocar a una Elia más calmada y a un Zul cansadísimo. Respiró profundo; se dio cuenta que le habían salvado la vida.

- Ya estás bien- le dijo por lo bajito Elia. Zul la miró de la misma forma que miraba a Torom cuando le hablaba a "cierta persona". La muchacha lo notó y le envió una mirada fulminante, quien se dio por aludido inmediatamente  
- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jason todavía confundido  
- Al parecer nos dividieron a todos y caíste en una ilusión- respondía Zul dándose aires de importancia- De no ser por la señorita- hizo un ademán con la mano, señalando a Elia- hubieras muerto ahogado por ti mismo. Te hubieras visto… era chistosísimo…- Elia quedó anonadada. Zul la había llamado "señorita"… y sin dejos de ironía, lo había hecho en forma clara y sincera.  
- O sea que…- decía Jason  
- Si hubiéramos llegado después… podrías haber muerto- dijo Elia terminando la frase  
- Gracias chicos- dijo esta vez Jason mirando a ambos, en especial a la hechicera de Gren- No sé… estaba metido en una ilusión extraña…  
- Seh, a mi también me pasó- le dijo Zul- Vi un par de estupideces pero… aquí me ves  
- ¿Qué viste?- se atrevió a preguntar Elia, aunque se seguía sintiendo ajena al muchacho  
- Pues… vi a una turba de gente que quería matarme- respondió éste bajando un poco la cabeza; en el fondo sabía que el tema era delicado para sí mismo- Todos querían matarme, me gritaban cosas feas, ya saben, de esas que generalmente digo yo. Y de pronto como que una mano me tomó y me elevó por los cielos… y entonces desperté- Elia se quedó pensativa por un momento, analizando lo que había dicho Zul- ¿Y que viste tú?- preguntó mirando a Jason  
- Pues…  
- Viste a Medea¿verdad?- preguntó la hechicera un tanto seria; Jason se limitó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo  
- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- le preguntó Zul. Su tono de voz había cambiado levemente cuando hablaba con ella  
- Creo que estábamos en… algo como una "prisión psicológica"- respondió Elia- Es una especie de laberinto, hecho de aquellos recuerdos o situaciones "no resueltas" por tu mente, entonces no puedes salir; y además no te encontrarás con nadie pues son recuerdos de tu propiedad. Por eso hizo tan difícil salir de él…  
- ¿Qué viste tú, Elia?- le preguntó Jason. Ante esto la muchacha bajó la cabeza, comenzó a dudar sobre lo que había visto en el desierto… y en aquella situación en la sala oscura  
- No estoy segura pero… creo que vi al asesino de mi padre

Entonces se produjo un silencio sepulcral; ambos muchachos creían haber tocado un tema bastante delicado para Elia, del que nunca se había referido abiertamente en el pasado. No obstante, la muchacha los miró con una sonrisa en sus labios, tratando de calmarlos-

- No se preocupen, ese tema ya lo superé hace años. Es solo que…- hizo una pausa pequeña-… vi algo que me descolocó, eso es todo  
- Bien- dijo Jason, tratando de cambiar el tema- Debemos buscar al resto. ¿Puedes sentirlos?- le preguntó a la maga, pero ésta no respondía, estaba concentrada en algo importante  
De pronto sintieron que alguien tropezó con ellos y salió volando a un costado del claro. Se pararon a ver qué había sucedido, encontrando a Koru un poco lastimado entre las plantas. Zul se acercó a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y, cojeando un poco, les preguntó qué había pasado.

- ¿Qué pasó¿Dónde estaban ustedes?- comenzó a tirar preguntas como caen las gotas de agua en un día de lluvia- ¿Dónde está Sikoth¿Lo han visto?...  
- Ya, estate quieto- le dijo Zul golpeteándole el hombro- Primero, estamos encerrados en una barrera como ese kkee…kke…  
- Kekkai, Zul- le corrigió Elia, aunque con un tono un tanto más amable que de costumbre  
- Bueno, e… esa cosa- prosiguió el híbrido- Y no sabemos qué ha pasado con tu hermano, de hecho estamos buscando a todo el resto… él, Tyra y Torom- Koru comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pasaban los minutos y mientras tanto su hermano podía estar en problemas  
- A todo esto¿Cómo saliste de tu ilusión?- preguntó Jason, esperando que el joven le respondiera algo sobre su vida  
- ¿Qué ilusión?- Pero en realidad Koru no sabía de ninguna ilusión- Yo no estuve en ninguna ilusión. Vengo corriendo desde la Santa Lila hace un rato. ¿Por qué?

Mientras Jason y Zul le explicaban a Koru lo que les había pasado, Elia pensaba ahora en lo que había dicho Koru. No era lógico… ¿o sí?

- Entonces… si eso es cierto…- susurraba. Repentinamente alzó la cabeza, se había dado cuenta de algo- Debemos buscarlos rápido- se incorporó y salió corriendo rápidamente. Los muchachos hicieron lo mismo, no demoraron mucho en alcanzarla  
- Qué pasa- le dijo en tono de pregunta Jason  
- Sikoth, Torom y Tyra corren extremo peligro- respondió ella  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó preocupado Koru corriendo al lado de la muchacha  
- Se supone que todos estamos metidos en una ilusión que nos podría matar. Sin embargo Koru no se desconectó nunca de la realidad. Y si eso es así…  
- No entiendo- dijo molesto Zul- Explícate  
- Koru- dijo mirando al muchacho-¿Cuál es tu peor miedo?- le preguntó. Koru no dudó en responderle  
- Que le pase algo malo a mi hermano  
- Bien- dijo ella- ¿Y cuál es el peor miedo de Sikoth? Vamos esa no es difícil tampoco  
- Que le pase algo malo a Tyra- dijeron los tres al unísono, como si la respuesta fuese obvia  
- ¿Y cuál es el peor miedo de Tyra?- preguntó y contestó inmediatamente- Que le pase algo malo a Torom. Y si Koru no cayó en ninguna ilusión… Sikoth tampoco y por ende Tyra y Torom- Las caras de los muchachos comenzaron a cambiar de sorpresa a preocupación- Y si es como sospecho, pueden pasarles cosas peligrosas  
- Entonces apurémonos- dijo finalmente Jason, como si fuese el jefe de una cuadrilla. Y los muchachos le siguieron como si fuese tal  
Sikoth se preparaba para pelear; se colocó en posición y después de unos segundos se abalanzó sobre Saniru, quien lo esperaba con las Shukô cruzadas en defensa. Lanzó una estocada al shinobi, quien desvió el golpe de la espada pequeña con facilidad y vio la oportunidad de estocar por el costado al muchacho; sin embargo Sikoth fue más astuto y con el escudo bloqueó el golpe.

- No peleas mal- declaró el ninja-, no en vano mataste a mi hermano  
- Con que es eso- respondió Sikoth-, suponía que tarde o temprano vendrías a buscar venganza- Bloqueó otro golpe del shinobi y trató de correr para acercarse a donde estaba Calik, pero Saniru se interpuso al paso una vez más y, con voz desafiante, le aclaró la situación  
- Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que uno de los dos caiga- decía hasta que oyó unos pasos cerca-, o que alguien interrumpa nuestra batalla. Nos vemos

Y antes de que Sikoth pudiera decir "Espera", el ninja formó una espesa pantalla de humo y desapareció de la nada. No demoraron mucho en llegar Jason, Zul, Elia y Koru quien, al ver a su hermano en excelente estado, se acercó apresurado a abrazarle.

- Gracias a dios que estás bien- dijo Koru todavía asustado  
- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sikoth que no entendía la reacción tan espontánea de su hermano  
- Pensamos que estabas en problemas- dijo Jason-, pero al parecer te encuentras bien  
- Sí- respondió el muchacho un tanto extrañado; sin embargo el recuerdo de Tyra en problemas fue más fuerte- Debemos buscar a Tyra, está en problemas- y salió corriendo hacia donde se dirigía en un principio  
- Se los dije- dijo Elia, siguiendo al muchacho, y luego el resto a ella  
"Este maldito…" se decía entre dientes Torom mientras no paraba de mirar fijamente a Calik, quien, por su puesto, lo miraba todavía de forma arrogante por entre las llamaradas. El shinobi se acercó un poco a donde estaba el muchacho de la espada dorada.

- Ya lo sabes. El trato está hecho- le recordó lo que le había dicho hace unos instantes  
- Yo no he hecho ningún trato contigo- le espetó furibundo Torom, quien se sentía cada vez más débil. Las gotas de sudor le corrían como si se hubiese dado un baño  
- No me interesa qué pienses, Derdim- dijo Calik un tanto molesto- Con que yo te haya… aclarado la situación me basta por ahora- Miró hacia el horizonte, viendo que la hora se aproximaba- Bien, "chiquillo"- dijo de forma despectiva-, me retiro. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar peleando contigo, aunque debo reconocer que me entretuviste un poco

Iba a realizar una reverencia frente a Torom cuando, desde el sur, aparecieron Sikoth, Koru, Zul, Jason y Elia. Aquello lo descolocó; estaba seguro que, si llegaban a lograrlo, despertarían en un mínimo de un día. ¿Qué había pasado entonces?

- Bastante astuto de tu parte¿No es verdad?- dijo una voz femenina, era la hechicera que le gritaba desde el otro lado guardando distancia- Con que tú eres el famoso Calik; me sorprendes- El shinobi miró a la muchacha con suma molestia. ¡Como ella se atrevía a hablar de forma tan despectiva hacia él, el jefe del Clan de la Niebla!- Creíste que iba a ser suficiente con encerrarnos en un laberinto de ilusiones¿no es así? Aunque fallaste en una cosa: los laberintos tienen una salida, bien escondida, pero salida al fin y al cabo; y si sabes encontrarla esos laberintos no funcionan  
- Así me doy cuenta- dijo Calik inmutable, aunque sin rebajarse ante la muchacha; no le daría ese placer  
- Y si sale uno de nosotros… puede sacar al resto- continuó Elia sacándole en cara la falencia del shinobi. Pero éste no se iba a retirar sin darse el gusto de bajarle la moral a la muchacha de Gren y, sin tapujos, le respondió  
- Sí, tienes razón. Aunque debo comunicarte algo, bruja de Gren: Aquello que viste en esa habitación oscura… era parte de la verdad que muchos han querido ocultarte- El rostro de Elia cambió rotundamente; sus temores se hacían realidad- Y otra cosa: cuando Tyra-chan despierte… pregúntale quién es Ares, la "sobra indomable"- Hizo una reverencia hacia todos los presentes- Hasta la vista, Derdim-, miró hacia la llamarada en donde Torom se encontraba y saltó hacia el sol, encandilando al grupo e impidiendo que mirase hacia dónde se había dirigido

Mientras se elevaba, pudo atravesar una leve energía, su barrera mágica. No obstante afuera de ella pudo divisar mejor el panorama: un huracán, comandado por un tornado gigante, se acercaba a la isla. Sintió como si algo familiar hubiese en el ambiente; alguien más que Tyra, de su clan, de su sangre, estaba cerca… vigilándolo

- Bienvenido Énevan, bienvenido a mi mundo

Elia y Zul salieron a ayudar a Torom, quien estaba tan debilitado con la última pelea que no podía liberarse de su prisión de llamas; con un conjuro la hechicera borró las llamaradas y se acercó al joven, que tenía una fea herida en el cuello. Mientras, Jason, Koru y un desesperado Sikoth se acercaron a ayudar a Tyra, que por más que la movían no despertaba.

- No despertará pronto- dijo Torom jadeando de vez en cuando- El maldito de Calik le hizo algo  
- Al parecer le drenó la energía- dijo Koru, Sikoth no podía decir palabra, el peor de los miedos le inundaba  
- ¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó al resto. Elia se acercó a examinarla, formulando una respuesta poco favorable  
- Efectivamente Calik le ha drenado energía. Si es así… lo más probable es que no despierte después de 24 horas- dijo, haciendo bajar la cabeza a Torom y Sikoth- Pero después de eso se pondrá bien  
- Me alegro- dijo Torom antes de sucumbir ante el cansancio. Entonces Zul recordó el huracán que se avecinaba; con miedo de seguir aguando los ánimos, le informó al grupo  
- Debemos movernos rápido- dijo- Un tornado gigante se acerca a nosotros y si no nos vamos de aquí nos molerá en el aire

Elia cerró los ojos, concentrándose en encontrar la raíz de la barrera que cubría la isla. Su rostro no mostraba buenos resultados y el grupo no tardó en darse cuenta.

- Chicos, les tengo más malas noticias- dijo, todos estaban en silencio- Hay una barrera mágica y… -bajó la cabeza decepcionada-… no puedo destruirla. Sólo un ninja experimentado puede hacerlo  
- ¿Entonces qué haremos?- preguntó Sikoth, todavía tirado al lado de Tyra  
- ¡Mierda!- gritó Zul  
- Busquemos un lugar donde poder resguardarnos- sugirió Jason

El muchacho de Keel y Zul tomaron a Torom por los hombros y Sikoth, ayudado por su hermano, se llevaron a Tyra, Elia dirigía al lugar que indicara Koru, quien parecía ser el de mayor experiencia.

Sin embargo, para cuando habían recorrido unos metros hacia el oeste, una lluvia intensa azotó la tierra; el aire comenzó a arremolinarse y las gotas a caer como balas en el cuerpo de cada uno de los siete miembros del grupo. No tardaron en sentir rugir el tornado, el centro de aquella magnánima obra maestra, detrás de ellos.

- ¡No lo lograremos!- gritó Elia- La hechicera pasó desde el frente del grupo hacia la parte de atrás  
- ¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó Jason virando el cuello hacia atrás  
- ¡Corran!- gritó ella mientras corría a la inversa. Dio un salto hacia donde los muchachos estaban, sacó el báculo de la ciencia y con fuerza exclamó- ¡Escuda Absolutus!- y formó una burbuja esperando salvarse de los fuertes vientos

La magia de la muchacha no duró ni cinco segundos. Para cuando la burbuja se rompió, todos los muchachos salieron despedidos por la fuerza de aquel tornado hacia diferentes direcciones. Después de aquello todo era incierto, lugar, conciencia, todo… y todos. 


	37. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36 **

(T.D.)

_"Despierta..."_

Le dolía absolutamente todo... no hubiera exagerado con decir que hasta los párpados le dolían, y que por ello no osaba abrir sus ojos.

_"Ya es hora, despierta..."_

La voz le sonaba familiar. Una voz femenina, dulce, que ponía una exquisita calidez a cada palabra como solo una sola persona lo sabría hacer, aún si esas palabras fueran dichas con toda la dureza posible...

- Ma... ¿Mamá?

Entonces esa voz dejó de llamar, para ser sustituida por una masculina, más dura, pero igualmente cálida.

- Un verdadero caballero no caería tan fácilmente...

No fue tan fácil reconocer aquella voz, aunque sabía que la había escuchado mucho más recientemente que la voz anterior.

Debajo de sí, pudo sentir la textura de la rugosa y gruesa arena seca, aunque lograba escuchar agua, por lo que dedujo que no era un desierto, sino una playa. Finalmente se decidió a abrir sus ojos, lentamente. La imagen se aclaró lentamente, aunque no del todo: las ondas de intenso calor llegaban a distorsionar su visión.

Pero reconoció al hombre casi al instante, a pesar de que lo miraba de cabeza.

"Lu... ¿Ludovico...?".

- Anda, levántate – Dijo Ludovico con firmeza. Tenía una mano en la cintura, y la otra recargada sobre su daga envainada -. Es tu turno para ayudar a tus amigos.

"Tengo que... levantarme...".

Ludovico miraba, sin moverse, sin tenderle la mano a Jason cuando éste alzó la suya para levantarse... seña que el muchacho entendió perfectamente como "Vas tú solo."

Hasta el más ligero movimiento le molestaba... sentía su cabeza muy pesada y gorda, y parecía que todo alrededor suyo se movía. La piel le ardía en varios lados, ya fuera por quemaduras o por heridas. En cuestión de diez segundos, el calor, el dolor y el agotamiento le vencieron.

Una segunda voz femenina se escuchó en su cabeza, una mucho más joven que la primera.

_"Estoy muy decepcionada."_

La reconoció como la voz de Medea.

Tiempo después (no supo cuanto, pero se le hizo eterno), el suelo debajo de él se sintió más húmedo, y sintió que, gracias al viento, algunas plantas se agachaban a acariciarle el rostro... ya no estaba en la playa. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, pues se sentía sumamente agotado, aunque estaba despierto y en sus cinco sentidos.

- ¡Carajo, el viento la destruyo todita¡No quedaron más que astillas, maldición!

Era Zul, alguien fácil de reconocer, y no por su voz, sino por sus palabras. A juzgar por el murmullo de la tierra y de las plantas, venía caminando, abriéndose paso entre la vegetación.

- No hay señales de Elia, ni de Torom, ni de Tyra... – Dijo una segunda voz, la de Sikoth.  
- No me gusta ni pensarlo, pero... creo que deberíamos descansar por ahora, los tres estamos molidos, tengo un brazo roto, y Jason no despierta aún – Dijo Zul, fastidiado.  
- Pues creo que tienes razón – Dijo, tras un largo suspiro de resignación, una tercera voz, la de Koru.  
- ¡Pero llevamos horas buscándolos, y ya va a oscurecer! – Objetó Sikoth -. Podrían estar en peor estado que nosotros... quizá muertos.  
- ¡Mierda, que dejes de decir eso! – Blasfemó Zul.  
- Tampoco me gusta la idea de dejarlos solos... pero no tenemos opción, hay que descansar – Koru se mantuvo firme -. También debemos tener fe en que estén bien. Quien sabe, quizás ellos también han formado un grupo, como nosotros.

En eso, Jason decidió levantarse y dejar de fingir estar dormido, también quería dar su opinión al respecto. Se levantó, y los otros tres se quedaron mirándole en cuanto su cabeza apareció sobre la maleza. Ya casi era de noche.

Koru llevaba el brazo izquierdo vendado, Zul tenía el brazo derecho inmovilizado improvisadamente con un pedazo de su destrozada vestimenta, y Sikoth, seguramente por pura suerte, no tenía más que unos pocos rasguños, aunque profundos.

- Entonces¿cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? – Inquirió Zul al ver a Jason.  
- ¿Qué dices?  
- Puedo ver en la oscuridad, Jason. Te levantaste muy rápido, y tu mirada no denota el cansancio típico de quien recién ha despertado – Lastimado como estaba, Zul no cambiaba su actitud.  
- Asumo que has escuchado algo de lo que hemos dicho... – Dijo Koru.  
- Pues no me queda claro qué es lo que quedó convertido en astillas – Respondió Jason.  
- ¡ La Santa Lila, por el amor de Lathia! – Se quejó el mestizo -. ¡Se ha ido, estamos varados y separados!

Entonces Jason recordó a quién había visto instantes atrás... ¿Dónde estaba?

- ¿Dónde está Ludovico?

La pregunta de Jason agarró a los otros con las guardias bajas.

- ¿Quién? – Dijo el mayor de los hermanos.  
- Ludovico – Repitió "Pies de Fuego."  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver Ludo con esto? – Dijo Zul, molesto.  
- Nada... es que lo vi hace un rato en la playa.  
- ¿En la playa?  
- Eso explicaría porqué estamos en una selva a media isla, cuando un torbellino enorme nos debió enviar a los bordes de ésta... a sus playas, o más allá – Intervino Sikoth.  
- Quizás él nos halló y nos trajo hasta acá – Musitó su hermano.  
- ¿Pero qué estaría haciendo Ludo en esta isla? – Preguntó Zul.

_"Es tu turno para ayudar a tus amigos."_

- Eso no es importante ahora – Indicó Jason, poniéndose de pie, sosteniéndose de milagro sobre sus cansadas piernas. Buscó a un lado de su cintura y vio que, de pura suerte, su sable seguía con él.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Inquirió Koru, poniéndose en pie por el desconcierto.  
- Sikoth tiene razón... mientras nosotros hacemos estúpidas conjeturas aquí, y mientras nos quejamos de nuestras heridas, los otros podrían estar luchando por sus vidas – Jason aspiró hondo, sacó su sable del cinto, lo empuñó con fuerza y echó a andar.

Se detuvo a medio camino... estaba muy oscuro adelante, sólo encontraría luz en algún claro, o hasta que llegar a la costa. Pero estaba decidido.

- Espérame – Pidió Sikoth. Alcanzó a Jason con su arma en mano, e instantes después, ambos se habían perdido en la espesura de la selva.  
- ¿Pero qué...? – Koru no sabía qué hacer. Lastimado como estaba, tenía que quedarse con Zul, que estaba desarmado... pero su hermano se estaba yendo sin él. Quería acompañarlo, pero eso hubiera sido poner a Zul en peligro, pues estaba completamente inhabilitado.

Por unos instantes, el mayor de los hermanos no pudo hacer más que mirar a Zul, luego al sitio por donde Jason y Sikoth se habían perdido, luego a Zul de nuevo...

- ¡Maldición¡Espérenme, ustedes dos! – Gritó Koru, echando a correr detrás de los otros dos.  
- ¿Pero qué pretendes? – Se quejó Zul -. ¿Qué no pueden ver que soy un pobre minusválido, y que estoy completamente desarmado? – Soltó entonces un largo suspiro de resignación, se puso en pie con algo de trabajo, y echó a andar detrás de Koru -. Desconsiderados hijos de puta...

- Así que fue él... Chrysos...

Elia caminaba por la costa este de la isla, cojeando, ayudándose del Báculo de la Ciencia. Su capa tenía varios agujeros, los bordes de su vestido estaban deshilados, le faltaba un guante, tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo... y cuando quiso curárselas, se percató de que le faltaban varias de sus hierbas medicinales, así que sólo curó con magia las heridas menos profundas.

- Finalmente, he hallado al asesino... pero ni siquiera pude tocarlo.

En ese instante, la muchacha cayó de bruces en la arena... y ni siquiera quiso ponerse de pie. En lugar de eso, hundió el puño en la arena.

"Soy un auténtico fracaso...".

Entonces, la muchacha se levantó, blandió su báculo y apuntó al mar. Concentró todo su poder e hizo un movimiento como una estocada con el báculo. El agua de mar se separó, dejando espacios de aire en línea recta... una línea que no llegó a más de veinte metros. Elia se dejó caer de rodillas una vez más, mentalmente deshecha, cuando el mar volvió a juntarse.

Al caer ella de rodillas, también se había caído su pequeña medalla de oro, quedando la cara con el ángel hacia arriba. Por un momento, la hechicera creía que el artefacto tenía vida, y que el ángel le miraba despectivamente.

"Ya eres grande, Elia, una adulta. Ponte de pie y anda hacia delante, mujer. No seas una niña débil y berrinchuda... no es algo que tú querrías."

-... No...

Nuevamente, la chica se puso en pie. Levantó su medallita y luego miró al cielo... y entonces el nubarrón que cubría el cielo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Esa tormenta... no era natural. Estoy segurísima de que se trataba de un hechizo... bastante poderoso, pero un hechizo a fin de cuentas. Pero... ¿quién lo conjuró? Ni Tyra y yo juntas podríamos haber hecho algo de esa magnitud..."

- Oh... Tyra... – Elia suspiró, angustiada -. Seguías inconsciente cuando la tormenta nos arrastró a todos. Me preguntó qué habrá sido de ti...

Elia dejó de murmurar cuando sintió una presencia. Inmediatamente la reconoció: Jason. Segundos después pudo sentir a Sikoth, a Koru y a Zul. Estaban en la selva, moviéndose.

Caminó en dirección a ellos, cojeando, ansiando reunirse con ellos cuanto antes... más con Jason.

En la región norte de la isla, en la playa, estaba Torom. No llevaba mucho tiempo consciente, pero sabía una cosa: las quemaduras en su piel le habían despertado.

Aunque había sido de los últimos en despertar después de la fiera tormenta, Torom aún tenía el rostro de Calik Ugishi en la cabeza, una memoria tan fresca como si le hubiese visto hacía dos segundos. Todavía le punzaba la herida del cuello... pero estaba ya curada.

Torom humedeció uno de los trozos sueltos de su túnica en el agua y se lo colocó en la quemadura del brazo izquierdo, para relajar ligeramente – casi inútilmente – el persistente ardor, que siempre volvía.

- Apenas si pude tocarlo... – Dijo para sí, recordando un momento en que Calik y él chocaron espadas, pero el impacto del shinobi casi le enviaba de espaldas.

En su mente, esa batalla se veía tan clara como si la viviera en ese momento. Cada vez que recordaba uno de los golpes propinados por Calik, la herida correspondiente le punzaba aún más.

- Y no estaba dando todo lo que tenía – Musitó Torom, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos -. No tengo esperanzas de luchar contra él y vivir para contarlo, es demasiado poderoso.

_" Recuerda que pase lo que pase, que no se te olvide que al final de cuentas la vida de Tyra, de ese chiquillo Sikoth y por supuesto la tuya, son de mi exclusiva propiedad…"._

- Me cuesta pensar en qué podría traer contra Tyra... pero no me explico qué tenemos que ver Sikoth y yo con esto...

"No seas ridículo, Torom... sabes bien qué es lo que está pasando. Hay algo que Sikoth y tú tienen en común."

- ¿Pero qué demonios tiene que ver¿Por qué a Calik le enoja tanto?

Torom botó el trozo de tela mojada, luego sacó su espada y la hundió en la arena. Luego se quitó las botas y se acercó al punto donde moría la espuma creada por las olas. Metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos... y sintió a ese trozo de papel que quería olvidar desesperadamente desde el incidente en la Isla Errante. En cuanto lo había recibido y analizado, había intentado arrumbarlo en su bolsillo... le daba coraje que no se le hubiera salido con la tormenta.

Se trataba de una carta, muy vieja. El simple hecho de haberla leído le había provocado permanecer la noche en vela cuando él y el resto se alojaron en una posada de la isla Bakuan, aquella noche en que Jason se levantó a mitad de la madrugada a tomar aire fresco (todo en la posada rechinaba, aún como estaba de absorto en sus pensamientos, Torom se había dado cuenta de la escapada de su compañero).

Por alguna extraña razón, Torom sentía ganas de leerla nuevamente. La abrió, y a la luz de la luna, leyó:

_"Querida Delka:_

No sé qué decirte sobre anoche... siento que estés triste por mi partida, pero esto es algo que debo hacer. He causado demasiados problemas a todo el pueblo, pero tú, Theles y Marcia son los que han tenido que soportar gran parte del peso, junto conmigo. Es algo que les agradezco a todos ustedes, principalmente a ti: no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, y sin embargo, has estado a mi lado todo el tiempo, desde que ambos tenemos memoria...

Sin embargo, ya estoy decidido a hacer esto, y me duele dejarlos, a ti como mi fiel compañera, y a Theles y Marcia por haberme apoyado como si fueran mis padres... No quiero traerles más problemas. Tengo algo de dinero y comida, lo que me servirá para mantenerme por varias semanas. Buscaré un trabajo, me entrenaré, y volveré cuando haya resuelto todas mis dudas.

Mientras no sepa quien soy yo, no regresaré.

Pero prometo que no he amado a nadie como a ti, Delka. Volveré contigo algún día, a Melis-Karl, nuestra casa.

Con amor

Torom

Caligrafía uniforme e irregular, característica de un muchachito de doce años. Esa era la carta vieja que Torom había obtenido de la prueba en la Isla Errante, una carta de hacía cuatro años...

¿Qué era, entonces, aquello que quería decirle esa carta¿Qué era lo que le quería hacer entender¿Qué era el sueño que él no sabía que deseaba?

"Delka..."

La imagen de una muchacha se dibujó en la mente de Torom: cabellos castaños ondulados, largos hasta la cintura. El rostro pálido era rematado por dos ojos muy bellos, que sin ser de un color especial, eran cautivadores, y su blanca y frágil figura era cubierta, usualmente, por un vestido de manta, regularmente café claro. Torom recordaba a Delka como su novia... hacía mucho tiempo... Cuatro años que ahora le parecían veinte.

- Creo que he divagado bastante... – Dijo el muchacho para sí -. Le dije que no regresaría hasta que no supiera quién soy yo... y en estos cuatro años no he averiguado nada. Sólo me encontré con Zul, y terminé uniéndome a estos chicos, en una búsqueda que ni siquiera sé si me resultará benéfica. La Pluma de Oth sólo responderá la pregunta de uno solo de nosotros... ¿qué pasará cuando unamos todas las piezas¿Cómo decidiremos quién será el que haga su pregunta?

"Hasta hoy, la pluma es la única oportunidad que he tenido de resolver todas mis dudas... y ni siquiera sé si seré yo el que usará a la pluma. ¿Qué estoy haciendo con estos chicos? Aunque he forjado buenas amistades con ellos... no sé si el resto del asunto me dará frutos."

"Aún vuelve a mi mente... el día que me impulsó a salir de Melis-Karl y llegar hasta aquí..."

_- ¡Eh, mariquita¡Voltea que te estoy hablando!_

La maestra impartía su clase sin darse cuenta de que el bravucón Vlad, de once años, estaba molestando a sus compañeros... otra vez. Ésta vez se trataba de un muchachito delgado y bajito, pálido como la cera, de cabello negro, lacio y corto, y de ojos entre verdes y amarillos.

- ¡Te estoy hablando mariquita, voltea! – Vlad tomó una hoja de papel, la hizo una pelota y la arrojó a la cabeza del otro chico de la misma edad. Éste recibió el impacto, aunque trató de ignorarlo y seguir escribiendo sus notas de matemáticas.  
- ¡Pon atención, Vlad! – Bramó la maestra desde el otro extremo del aula, al niño pelirrojo, gordo y alto.  
- Disculpe, maestra – Respondió el chiquillo, aunque él y sus otros tres amigos soltaron a reír en cuanto la maestra les dio la espalda.

La clase parecía que continuaría tranquilamente, hasta que cinco minutos después Vlad decidió cambiar las pelotas de papel por lápices de colores.

- ¡Oye, mariquita! – Vlad y sus amigos rieron a la vez que el tercer lápiz caía en la cabeza del otro chico.  
- ¿Alguien puede darme la raíz cuadrada de ciento cuarenta y cuatro? – Pidió la maestra. Una niña de trenzas levantó la mano, cerca de ella -. ¿Sí, Luna?  
- ¡Déjame en paz, Vlad! – Estalló el chico al que atacaban los otros bravucones.  
- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Derdim? – Gritó la maestra, completamente encabritada.

El rostro del pequeño Torom se desfiguraba en un intento, exitoso a final de cuentas, por contener sus ganas de golpear a Vlad, a la maestra y a todos los compañeros... aún con las risas de Vlad y compañía en el fondo, una vocecilla se hizo escuchar en su cabeza, aún sobre las risas, sobre su enojo y sobre su vergüenza.

"Tranquilo, no pierdas el control."

- No es nada maestra, discúlpeme.  
- ¿Decías, Luna?  
- ¿Doce?  
- ¡Correcto!

Una bola de papel más fue lanzada por Vlad, aunque ésta vez no dio en la cabeza de Torom, sino que cayó sobre su libreta. Torom ya sabía que si las pelotas de papel no iban a su cabeza, contenían un mensaje... así que la abrió.

"¿No has tenido suficiente? La campana no te salvará como ayer".

El día anterior, Torom estuvo a punto de sufrir una fractura de su tabique nasal gracias al puño de Vlad, pero la campana había sonado, y como la maestra siempre salía a recoger a todos sus alumnos en ese momento, Vlad tuvo que dejar caer a Torom en el suelo. El muchacho estaba aterrado, nunca en su corta vida había peleado, y no le gustaba pelear... Theles nunca le había enseñado a pelear en casa.

¡Ring! Sonó la campana, y el único que no estaba entusiasmado por ello era él, Torom. Vlad le sacaba dos cabezas de estatura, y era casi el triple de ancho que él... y si existía la remota posibilidad de que Torom pudiera ganarle, estaban los otros cuidándole la espalda. Ya daba por hecho que llegaría a casa con la cara ensangrentada.

La mirada de la maestra le apresuró a salir, pues ya todo el salón estaba vacío. Torom se puso de pie lentamente, y por primera vez no le gustó sentir la textura del suelo cambiar de roca a hierba bajo sus sandalias. Varios grupillos de niños y niñas jugaban en los columpios, a la roña, o simplemente platicaban. Vlad y su grupo esperaban a Torom bajo un árbol, mientras que el otro pobre se encaminaba hacia los sanitarios, completamente solo...

- ¿Adónde vas mariquita¿Le tienes miedo a Vlad? – El bravucón provocó las estúpidas risas de sus compañeros.

Viendo que Torom no respondía y que se desviaba de los sanitarios hacia una mesa, Vlad volvió a llamarlo. Y cuando Torom no respondió, lo llamó otra vez, pero ésta vez con insultos. Cuando Torom se quedó sentado en una banca de madera, apoyando los codos en la mesa y sin voltear, el otro se enfurruñó y se encaminó a echarle bronca al frágil y pequeño chico.

- ¿Me tienes miedo?

Torom se puso a jugar con una canica que alguien había abandonado en la mesa.

- Te estoy hablando, idiota.

La canica tenía en su interior una curiosa figura espiral que combinaba el verde y el azul marino. Los amigos de Vlad pusieron caras de desconcierto, aunque más bien parecían idiotas cazando una mosca, y el líder golpeó la mesa con su robusto puño.

- ¡Nadie me ignora, Derdim¡Párate y pelea, a menos que seas una estúpida mariquita!

Antes de que Torom pudiera contestar, el puño de Vlad ya se había incrustado en su mejilla, tumbándole de la banca y llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes. Aterrado y con las piernas temblándole, el muchacho se puso de pie para recibir un coscorrón que lo regresó de nalgas al suelo.

- ¿La mariquita no sabe pelear?

Torom recibió un puntapié en el costado cuando estaba en cuatro patas, para levantarse. Comenzaron a rodearle risas y abucheos, ponerse de pie era lo mejor que podía hacer... y todavía mejor, no dejar que le golpearan otra vez.

- Traga.

Una vez más Vlad lo recibió con un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar la nariz. Las burlas aumentaron, llenando el aire de algo que Torom reconocía muy bien: humillación. Si se ponía de pie nuevamente, Vlad lo regresaría al pasto una, y otra, y otra vez hasta que acabara el recreo o hasta que algún maestro se diera cuenta.

- Voy a matarte Torom – Dijo Vlad con una sonrisa en los labios, flanqueada por las carcajadas de sus amigos.

Torom sintió que Vlad tiraba de él hacia arriba por la camisa azul, ahora salpicada de sangre. Segundos después había aterrizado de espaldas en la madera... el golpe había sido muy fuerte... estaba aterrado... Y empeoró cuando el chico comenzó a arrastrarse lejos de Vlad pero cayó de la mesa. Siguió arrastrándose debajo de otras mesas y bancas, seguido por el bravucón y un montón de burlas... necesitaba que sonara la campana...

Topó con pared y se encontró rodeado por la multitud, encabezada por Vlad, que ya se tronaba los nudillos.

Torom sintió unas ganas enormes de lanzarse sobre de él y golpearlo, aunque tuviera que perder un brazo en el intento. Ya estaba cansado de la humillación, de la vergüenza, de las burlas.

- ¿Listo para llorar?

Las palabras de Vlad le hacían gorda la cabeza... era demasiada información que asimilar, muchas cosas que aguantar. Finalmente, se puso de pie, con una cara de enojo que logró que todos los presentes se callaran. Se encaminó hacia Vlad, sin importarle que lo sacara volando de un golpe hasta el otro lado del patio... Y sucedió.

Torom alzó su puño esperando conectar con la nariz del otro (aunque apenas le llegaba al pecho). Sin embargo, una fuerza extraña le empujó hacia atrás y un rayo de luz dorada los cegó a todos. Torom terminó en el suelo, aturdido... Se hizo un silencio sepulcral...

El chico abrió los ojos para encontrarse con algo aterrador: Vlad tenía un agujero que le atravesaba el lado izquierdo del pecho, y comenzaba a salirle sangre por la comisura del labio. Toda la escuela miraba, incapaces de hablar o gritar, con expresiones de terror en los rostros. El bravucón cayó de espaldas al suelo, muerto, derramando un líquido rojo en la hierba.

La pequeña Luna gimió horrorizada, causando más gritos, desorden y pánico. Los amigos de Vlad echaron a llorar y escaparon corriendo, como todos los demás alumnos. Torom quedó ahí, tumbado en el suelo, mirando con horror el cadáver de Vlad a la vez que una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

El horror de ese recuerdo era tan claro como el de la pelea contra Calik. Era tan solo un frágil y debilucho niño de doce años en aquél entonces, y su primera víctima ya había caído a sus pies.

Torom volvió a leer una parte de la carta:

_"Buscaré un trabajo, me entrenaré, y volveré cuando haya resuelto todas mis dudas._

Mientras no sepa quien soy yo, no regresaré."

¿Se habría desviado se su objetivo al conocer a Zul, a Tyra, y al resto¿La presencia maligna que había sentido en el Lugar Maldito lo había llevado a vagar con un grupo que nada tenía que ver con él?

"Pero no tengo prisa alguna... a cada día que pasa, tengo menos ganas de volver a Melis-Karl. Quizás... quizás crecer sin saber mi origen es lo mejor para mi..."

"Eres patético, Torom", dijo otra voz en su cabeza. "Quizás no has progresado mucho, pero tienes todo lo requerido para averiguar quién eres... ya sea que uses la pluma o no."

- Por favor... soy un asco. He fallado al buscar mi identidad, he fallado al huir de mis problemas, y he fallado en proteger a mis nuevos - y únicos – amigos... A Tyra, a Zul... ¿Qué es lo que puedo esperar alcanzar?

"La vida es sobre decisiones, Torom, y no puedes esperar acertar en cada una de ellas."

- Una mala decisión me ha creado un enemigo mortal... y gracias a ello, he puesto a Zul en peligro. No andaría detrás de Omino si lo hubiera aniquilado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

En ese momento, la brisa marina agitó los cabellos de Torom, dejando ver una horrible y muy grande cicatriz que le desfiguraba casi todo el lado derecho del rostro: la cicatriz de hacía dos años, que se dibujaba desde su pómulo hasta debajo del lóbulo de su oreja.

_- ¿Eres tú Torom Derdim?  
- Así es._

Un Torom más joven yacía sentado en el tocón de un árbol, acompañando en el almuerzo a un grupo de mercaderes ambulantes para los que había terminado un trabajo. En eso se le había acercado un muchacho de unos veinte años, al parecer miembro de alguna milicia dada su vestimenta y su armamento.

Era un Torom muy diferente: no tenía el cabello tan largo como lo tendría dos años después, y no había una cicatriz que cubrir en su mejilla derecha. Llevaba botas de cuero, un pantalón blanco y una desgastada gabardina gris, abrigando su torso vestido con una camisa negra (jamás había tenido buen gusto para vestir). Lo que no cambiaba, sin embargo, era la grandísima espada de oro puro colgando de su espalda. Era la habilidad de Torom con tal arma lo que le había dado su reputación: era pesadísima, ni siquiera los hombres más fuertes en varias ciudades habían podido levantarla, y sin embargo Torom la manejaba como si de una vara de madera se tratase.

- Vengo de Ravenloft, nuestro gobernador quiere hablar contigo – Dijo el soldado.  
- ¿Sobre qué? – Inquirió el joven mercenario de frágil apariencia.  
- Él quisiera contratarte...  
- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?  
- Yo sólo soy el mensajero, no me explicaron los motivos para venir acá. Llevo dos días buscándote, por favor, necesito que vengas.

El soldado se mantenía derecho y firme, aunque algo en su mirada le suplicaba a Torom que hiciera caso a su petición.

- ¿Ravenloft, dices? – Musitó el mercenario -. Iré, pero dile a tu gobernador que preparé una buena cantidad de monedas... y que no haré nada si tengo que asesinar a alguien.  
- Está bien. Te esperaremos en el borde suroeste de la ciudad, junto al Lugar Maldito, en la madrugada.  
- Estaré ahí.

Torom apuró parte de su pago (una deliciosa sopa de pollo...), contó la parte monetaria que le dieron y pidió transporte a Ravenloft. Uno de los comerciantes se ofreció a llevarlo a mitad del camino para poder reunirse con sus colegas antes de que cayera la noche.

La otra mitad del camino la recorrió a pie, así que llegó a Ravenloft con el crepúsculo, antes de que se cerraran las rejas, lo que le facilitó llegar hasta el lado suroeste de la ciudad sin tener que rodearla. Buscó un sitio donde pasar la noche, una posada barata pero decente, alquiló un cuarto y vagó hasta las afueras de la ciudad, hasta los bordes del legendario Lugar Maldito, y ahí esperó a encontrarse con el alcalde.

Le resultaba curiosa, sin embargo, la cantidad de soldados que iban a los bordes del Lugar Maldito y venían a la ciudad por la misma ruta, cuando dentro de la ciudad misma no había visto ni uno sólo.

Observó el ir y venir de la gente, los animales, el viento, el sol, la luna y las estrellas hasta la llegada de la una de la madrugada, según la luna (los soldados no dejaban de pasar). Finalmente apareció una escolta de unos veinte caballeros flanqueando a un hombre vestido en elegantes ropas, con una extraña insignia en el lado izquierdo de su capa, denotando su título e importancia.

- ¿El mercenario Torom Derdim? – Preguntó una mujer caballera al desmontar.  
- El mismo – Respondió él haciendo una leve inclinación.

Los soldados se notaron incómodos... Torom ya estaba acostumbrado a que las miradas le dijeran "eres más joven de lo que esperaba... mucho más joven...".

- ¿De qué se trata éste trabajo que me ofrecen? – Apuró Torom la conversación.  
- Habrás notado la actividad militar que tenemos en éstos rumbos ahora, Torom – Comenzó a explicar el gobernador, un hombre de escaso cabello y poblado mostacho -. Necesitamos tu ayuda, hijo. Hemos hecho todos los preparativos necesarios para que ésta operación sea exitosa, pero te necesitamos a ti.  
- Continúe.  
- ... necesitamos que vayas y caces a un híbrido -. Dijo el gobernador.  
- Mandé decirle que no mataría a nadie, y menos si usted muestra una actitud tan discriminatoria y despectiva. Yo no "cazaré" a nadie.  
- ¿Ni siquiera si éste ser ha matado a incontables personas, niños, trabajadores y soldados por igual?  
- ¿Quiere decir que sus fuerzas armadas no han podido contra uno solo?  
- He mandado dos pelotones enteros, sólo dos soldados han regresado para contarme a qué es lo que se enfrentan. Se trata de un híbrido...  
- No los llame así, por favor – Pidió Torom, fastidiado por el uso del término.  
- ... pero éste es demasiado violento, demasiado sanguinario, demasiado fuerte.  
- ¿Y espera que un chico de catorce años como yo pueda pelear contra él?  
- Tu reputación, hijo, se ha esparcido por éstas tierras como fuego: sé que tú podrás con él. No te enviaré sólo a la cueva del híbrido, hijo, hemos preparado toda una resistencia fuera de la cueva, y ésta escolta mía te acompañara al interior – Explicó el del mostacho.

Torom dudaba si hacerlo o no... no le gustaba asesinar indiscriminadamente y sin motivos, pero ese ya había asesinado a mucha gente.

- ¿Cuánto me pagará?  
- Tú me dirás lo que quieras recibir una vez hayas completado el trabajo – Señaló el gobernador. Uno de los jinetes que le escoltaban sacó una bolsita llena con monedas de oro y se la lanzó al muchacho -. Eso es un adelanto, ahí tienes cincuenta monedas de oro. Puedo darte otras trescientas si lo deseas.  
- Hecho, entonces...

Trajeron un caballo para que montara el muchacho, y todos cabalgaron ladera abajo hacia el desierto, helado y mortífero, lleno de secretos y de historias que le daban un nombre y una reputación. Viajaron poco hasta que alcanzaron una cueva, donde ya los esperaba un ejército de cincuenta hombres y varios constructores que habían levantado una barricada de madera para tapar la entrada a la cueva.

- Gobernador Nolan, señor – Anunció un soldado cuadrándose ante la presencia de los recién llegados -. La barricada está terminada y los soldados listos para iniciar la operación. No hay signos de la bestia hasta ahora. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?  
- Comenzaremos de inmediato – Ordenó el gobernador -. Mi escolta acompañará al mercenario Derdim al interior, nosotros nos quedaremos afuera. Quiero arqueros y los más hábiles espadachines en la cueva. Si los que se adentren no han regresado al cabo de dos horas, el segundo grupo irá a investigar¿está claro?  
- Sí señor.

La escolta desmontó, se encendieron varias antorchas, y al cabo de cinco minutos Torom ya estaba listo para entrar junto con la escolta de veinte hombres, todos bien armados y preparados.

- No me decepciones hijo – Dijo el gobernador Nolan cuando se levantó la barricada para darles paso.

Decididamente se adentraron en la tenebrosa cueva con antorchas y armas en mano. La barricada descendió lentamente, tapándoles la escasa luz lunar que les iluminaba la entrada.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? – Murmuró uno de los soldados. Los más experimentados ya reconocían esa hediondez: putrefacción.  
- Ha matado a tantos...

Conforme avanzaban más crecía el número de cadáveres en el suelo, algunos casi completamente corrompidos, otros aún con sangre fresca brotando de las heridas. Poco más adelante había charcos, armas rotas y cadáveres de soldados.

- Esperen... – Musitó la caballera líder de la escolta -. Éste aún se mueve...

Había un soldado que yacía sentado, recargado en el muro de fría roca. Empuñaba una espada rota con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda se sostenía una enorme herida... a juzgar por el charco de sangre debajo de él, no tardaría más de quince minutos en morir.

- ¿Puedes oírme? – Inquirió la mujer al agonizante militar. Éste sólo podía emitir unos cuantos gemidos débiles.  
- ¿Hay sobrevivientes? – Intervino otro soldado, al parecer el segundo en la pirámide jerárquica.  
- Aia... se llevó a mi hija Aia... por favor... sálvenla... – El soldado escupía grandes cantidades de sangre a cada palabra que pronunciaba.  
- Habrá que dividirnos, hay que buscar a los sobrevivientes.  
- No tenemos tiempo, Anna, no sabemos si alguien más haya resistido a ésta bestia. Podría lanzarse sobre nosotros en cualquier momento.  
- Entonces continuaremos juntos – Señaló Anna -. Pero si encontramos sobrevivientes, éstos serán llevados a la entrada¿me oyen?. Tú, llévate a éste, con cuidado.

El muchacho que había entregado el mensaje a Torom salió de la fila a la orden de Anna, y se echó al agonizante soldado al hombro.

- ¡Que se pudra ese demonio en el infierno¡Mátenlo y que se pudra en la mierda! – Chilló el soldado antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la cueva.

Los demás siguieron avanzando lentamente en la cueva. Poco después hallaron el cadáver de Aia... era demasiado horror como para verlo y olvidarlo... una niña de cuatro años que sostenía una muñeca de trapo con el único brazo que le quedaba.

- ¡Argh! – Una voz llenó la cueva, un alarido de dolor.  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Dijo uno de los soldados.

Los chillidos continuaban, cada vez más intensos y agudos... en menos de un minuto habían cesado.

- Tiene a alguien – Dijo Anna.  
- ¿No será...?  
- No, los ruidos vienen del fondo de la cueva, a él lo mandé a la salida.  
- Todos manténganse juntos y bien alertas – Habló Torom por primera vez.

Siguieron avanzando tras la interrupción... estaban llegando al fondo de la cueva...

Ahí estaba: de espaldas a los recién llegados soldados, encarando a un muchacho muerto con la mirada fija y una sangrante y enorme herida en el pecho. Vestido con desgastadas ropas color café, agachado, rascándose la despeinada cabeza y masticando la carne de un hueso humano...

Miró el ser sobre su hombro, observando a los soldados con su ojo de pupilas afiladas, un ojo que emitía un extraño brillo en la oscuridad, como el de los gatos. Súbitamente arrojó el hueso que tenía en la mano y encaró a los soldados, mostrándoles el rostro y la ropa manchados de sangre, enseñando los colmillos sucios y enrojecidos. Detrás de él se movía una larga y peluda cola... a juzgar por sus rasgos era un mestizo humano-felino, aunque le faltaban las orejas.

El sujeto chilló y con una habilidad felina se lanzó sobre los soldados, llenando el aire con gritos de horror y dolor. Sangre salpicó el rostro de Anna cuando el híbrido se lanzó sobre ella y la arañó, aunque un soldado se lo quitó de encima dando un golpe con su espada, que el híbrido esquivó fácilmente. Rebotó en la pared y se lanzó sobre su atacante: le mordió la garganta para silenciarlo de una buena vez. Todos se quedaron quietos, observándolo mientras se levantaba del suelo, sobre su víctima... pero ahora sostenía su espada.

- ¡Puede usar espadas, puede usar espadas! – Gritó alarmado uno de los soldados, rogando porque Anna ordenara la retirada.  
- ¡Ataquen, ataquen! – Bramó ella, completamente opuesta.

Dispararon los arqueros, aunque no tenían nada de precisión por la oscuridad. Los lanceros y espadachines se lanzaron hacia delante, Torom incluido, pero no pudieron hacerle daño. En dos minutos la escolta ya estaba reducida a la mitad de su número original, con agonizantes hombres siendo descuartizados brutalmente en el suelo, el aire lleno de gritos y olor a sangre.

- ¡Sin titubear, adelante! – Ordenó Anna, que ya estaba herida de un brazo, y el rasguño en la cara le impedía ver bien.

Cayó el último arquero, y el híbrido decapitó a dos soldados seguidos, llevándose apenas un arañazo en la pierna, aunque ni se inmutó. Torom se lanzó hacia él, aunque fue recibido con una patada que lo envió de regreso a su lugar. Pronto sólo quedaron él y Anna, batiéndose en un duelo de espadas contra un hábil híbrido, dos a uno. Incluso los golpes más fuertes de Torom eran bloqueados o esquivados por él con facilidad.

- ¡Chico, ve a la superficie y diles que se retiren, es muy peligroso que se enfrenten a él! – Bramó Anna resistiendo en la pelea contra el híbrido.  
- ¡No lo haré, debo ayudarte! – Contestó el chico, rehusándose a escapar.

El híbrido gruñía y rugía con cada golpe, rasguño y espadazo que tiraba. Torom le tiró un mandoble más pero el híbrido hábilmente lo esquivó, saltando y aterrizando detrás de Anna. Alzó su espada...

- ¡Argh! – Gimió la mujer. El híbrido le había cercenado el brazo izquierdo, el de la espada. Anna se dejó caer de rodillas, su rostro lleno de lágrimas... en silencio esperó a la muerte.

Con la esperanza de salvarla, Torom corrió hacia el híbrido, pero llegó tarde: con un mandoble decapitó a Anna.

- ¡No!

El híbrido estaba de rodillas, sosteniendo su espada con la alargada y afilada mano derecha. Se irguió emitiendo un ruido que parecía tos y risa a la vez, mostrando los brillantes ojos y los ensangrentados colmillos... Torom estaba horrorizado... no había podido acercarse a atacar al híbrido, y ahora estaba él solo, contra una bestia que había matado a veinte soldados con facilidad.

- Soy ominosssso... ominosssso... – El híbrido siseó ésas palabras mientras se acercaba al único sobreviviente, arrastrando los pies y la espada que llevaba en la mano.  
- ¡Muere, demonio! – Gritó una voz detrás de la criatura. Apareció el mensajero que Torom había visto horas atrás y que había regresado de dejar al otro soldado en la salida. Llevaba la lanza apuntando hacia el frente.

El híbrido estuvo a punto de hundirle la espada en el abdomen, pero se llevó un tajo de la lanza en su costilla. El soldado dio uno, dos, tres golpes con el canto de la lanza, antes de que Omino se lanzara encima de él y le hundiera los colmillos en el cuello.

Torom sólo pensaba "Se acabó... hasta aquí llegué...", cuando el híbrido volvió a levantar la cara y mostró su maniático rostro, sonriente.

"No quería hacerlo, pero tendré que intentarlo..."

Cuando el asesino ser saltó con la espada apuntando hacia abajo, directo a Torom, los ojos del chico brillaron en color blanco y de la palma de su mano emergió una gran esfera de luz dorada que iluminó la cueva y envolvió al cuerpo del híbrido. Segundos después la criatura cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, pero aún muy viva...

- ¡Quema¡Me quema! – Chillaba y siseaba mientras de su cuerpo emergía vapor. Su piel había adoptado un color rojo por la quemazón de la esfera de luz.

El ser entonces alzó la mirada y la posó sobre la de Torom, cuyo estómago dio un vuelco... si la magia de luz no lo había detenido, la de oscuridad menos lo haría, además de que la magia oscura era demasiado poderosa para usarla en una cueva. Chillando por furia y por dolor, el híbrido se lanzó sobre Torom, dándole espadazos que el muchacho bloqueaba y contestaba con su propia espada, la gigantesca espada de oro. Su rapidez no era suficiente para defenderse y recibió un tajo en su pierna derecha, uno muy profundo y doloroso. El dolor obligó al muchacho a soltar su espada y tirarse al suelo, pero el híbrido no cesaba sus ataques. Tiró una estocada a la cara de Torom, que él intentó esquivar rodando en el suelo... casi lo logra.

- ¡Ungh!

Era la segunda cortada, y ésta era más profunda. Pudo sentir el metal atravesando su piel, su carne, y haciendo un leve pero doloroso contacto con el hueso de su mejilla. En segundos tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre, y una vez más recibía burlas de su enemigo: hacía otra vez el extraño ruido entre tos y risa.

El híbrido alzó su espada, preparando el tiro de gracia... Torom alzó su mano y gritó con furia una vez más.

Una segunda esfera de luz envolvió al híbrido, quien chilló de dolor, soltó su arma, y se tumbó al suelo, retorciéndose y llorando. Ésa era la oportunidad, el momento de acabarlo todo...

En ese momento, Torom ni siquiera usó su propia espada. Tomó la espada que había arrojado el híbrido en su dolor y la empuñó con fuerza.

"Los híbridos son fuertes... hay que darles en el corazón o cortarles la cabeza para asegurarse que morirán..."

Levantó al híbrido por los cabellos, contra sus protestas y sus chillidos. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos y gritaba con todo el poder de su garganta y sus pulmones. Torom apretó la empuñadura de la espada, concentró toda la fuerza que tenía en su brazo y... atravesó al híbrido por el abdomen.

Sangre salió a borbotones de la herida del abdomen, y Torom seguía empujando para que la espada emergiera por la espalda, y lo logró. De inmediato sacó el metal del cuerpo de la criatura y la dejó ahí a que agonizara.

- Aún... aún se mueve...

- ¡Abran la entrada, parece que alguien viene! – Ordenó un soldado a los obreros cuando escuchó el golpeteo en la madera.  
- Señor¿pero si es el híbrido?

Un pedazo de oro puro atravesó la madera, y tras varios golpes de su espada, Torom Derdim logró emerger a la superficie... completamente solo y herido...

- ¡Ha regresado! – Gritó otro soldado acompañado del equipo de doctores y del gobernador.

El dolor de la pierna era mucho, así que Torom se dejó caer en la arena.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – Inquirió apurado el gobernador al ver que Torom regresaba solo y muy lastimado.  
- Nos hemos encargado de él... – Contestó él, jadeando.  
- Pero... ¿y los demás?  
- Todos murieron... incluida la capitana Anna...

Murmullos de alarma recorrieron las filas de los soldados.

- ¿Y el híbrido? – Inquirió el gobernador. Torom contestó tras un largo suspiro, y luego un quejido, pues le estaban arreglando la pierna.  
- No está muerto... pero lo dejé completamente inhabilitado...  
- ¡¿Qué coño dices?! – Bramó el ahora capitán -. ¡Si sigue vivo puede volver a atacarnos!

Torom, agotado y fastidiado, se puso de pie antes de que empezaran a coserle la pierna.

- Ya no los atacará... pueden entrar tranquilamente ahora...  
- ¿Adónde vas, hijo? – Preguntó el aturdido gobernador.  
- Me quedaré en la posada Lehran... puede mandarme el pago mañana...

Cojeando pero un poco repuesto, Torom echó a andar de vuelta a Ravenloft... ya había tenido demasiado por un día... demasiada muerte, demasiado dolor...

- Señor¿qué hacemos con el híbrido? – Inquirió el nuevo capitán.  
- Ese chico hizo algo muy noble... aunque casi le cuesta la vida, no mató al híbrido... sé que pudo haberlo hecho – Musitó el gobernador. Pensó unos segundos y ordenó: - Recuperen todos los cuerpos. Sobre el híbrido, déjenlo ahí si está muerto. Si sigue vivo, tráiganlo, cúrenlo y aprisiónenlo.  
- ¿Puedo preguntar para qué, señor?  
- Conozco a un mago en Gren que podría ayudarlo... Torom Derdim me ha enseñado que hay que salvar cuantas vidas sea posible...

- A veces me pregunto...

"No lo hagas... así es como decidiste ser, y es lo correcto. Uno no puede arrepentirse por sus decisiones pasadas, pues el arrepentimiento sólo te debilita al momento de enfrentar el resultado de tu decisión."

- Valiente mercenario salí... ¿Qué es un mercenario que trabaja bajo la condición de no dañar a nadie?

"¿Y eso es malo? Nunca te fue mal en el negocio, aún cuando trabajaste haciendo lo correcto, cuidando a la gente."

- Eso no fue gracias a mi método, sino a esa espada – Torom miró hacia donde estaba la espada hundida -. No soy mucho más fuerte que hace cuatro años sin ella... Por querer salvar a una vida, creé un peligro para todos... Omino, por alguna extraña razón que no puedo entender, quiere matar a un híbrido... los odia a todos por alguna razón.

Torom se encaminó hacia su arma y la recuperó, para luego colgarla a su espalda.

- Le he fallado a Tyra también. No sólo el hecho de no haberla hallado, sino que no pude detener a Calik.

" No puedes regañarte por ello, Torom. Calik tenía todo muy calculado para encontrarse con Tyra y dejarte a ti y al resto fuera del camino. De hecho, hiciste un buen trabajo al burlar su ilusión y llegar a tiempo para que no la matara. Él mismo te lo reconoció."

- Pero no pude detenerlo en ese momento... no me mató porque no quiso... Y no parece que su intención sea detenerse ahora... La amenaza de Calik me inquieta...

_"¡Hey!, primero escucha que luego acabo: Si quieres que deje en paz a ti y a tu grupillo de amigos sólo por esta ocasión, entonces, dile a esa bruja, Elia y al susodicho aspirante de caballero bautizado por el cura como Jason, que me entreguen sin rechistar los fragmentos de Oth que poseen."_

"¿Cuál es tu decisión al respecto, Torom?"

Aún cuando no lo quería, las decisiones de Torom terminaban por perjudicar a alguien más, aunque fuese a largo plazo, como el caso de Omino.

Pero entonces sonrió, recordando lo necios que eran algunos de sus compañeros... sus amigos, y dijo para sí:

- Aunque se los dijera, no los detendría. Además, tengo cuentas por saldar... no dejaré que Zul enfrente solo a Omino, llegado el momento. Si me hago de la Pluma de Oth, es otra historia... primero lo primero, debo hallar a los otros.

"Quizás mi motivación para seguir al lado de esos chicos pueda ser pequeña, insignificante... o imprudente y estúpida. Pero no me importa qué opinen los demás, y tampoco quiero pensar en que me he desviado de mi camino. Por una vez soy parte de una sociedad, en la que nos apoyamos mutuamente... me quedaré con ellos el mayor tiempo posible."

Torom se sacó la arena de las botas, se ajustó los guantes, aseguró bien su espada, y caminó con decisión al centro de la isla.

- A encontrar a Tyra y al resto.

En dirección opuesta a donde caminaba Torom, un hombre empujaba un bote al agua. Ludovico comenzaba a remar hacia una isla cercana, guiado por la "brújula" del rey Aghamen. Aparentemente, lo que buscaba estaba en la Isla Dhebra.

- Mierda, ya está amaneciendo... ¿Nada aún? – Zul cerraba la marcha trabajosamente.  
- El rastro de las huellas se pierde en la costa – Señaló Sikoth, que observaba cómo las pisadas desaparecían justo en el agua, misma que comenzaba a borrarlas.  
- ¿Pues qué se fue nadando o qué?  
- No seas idiota, Zul – Dijo Koru, provocando que Zul hiciera una mueca a la vez que lo remedaba -. ¿Ves esa zanja de ahí? Bueno, allí hubo un bote... alguien se fue en él.  
- ¿Crees que haya sido uno de los otros¿Elia, Tyra o Torom? – Inquirió Jason.  
- Esperen... – Zul se acercó a las huellas y, cual perro, las olfateó -. Esto huele divertido.  
- ¿Qué¿Y qué se supone que eso signifique? – Se quejó el hermano mayor. Él y los otros dos miraron a Zul con desconcierto.  
- Sí, que huele a Ludo – Trató de explicar el mestizo.

Las caras de extrañeza no cambiaron.

- Ludo es un juego¿no? – Siguió explicando Zul, pero no logró que los otros cambiaran sus expresiones -. ¡Vamos¡Los juegos son divertidos¡Por eso dije que huele divertido!

Ante la explicación, los otros movieron la cabeza en negación, fastidiados.

- Lo sé... fue una broma pésima... – Murmuró Zul.  
- Al menos eso confirma que Ludovico estuvo aquí – Dijo Jason.  
- Eso no nos sirve... – Dijo Sikoth, decepcionado -. Digo, Ludovico estará ya en otra isla, eso no nos ayudará a encontrar a los otros.  
- ¡Allá! – Anunció Zul, señalando hacia el sur.

Había más huellas que se dirigían de un punto en la costa hacia el sur, hacia el centro de la isla, la selva. Eran huellas muy diferentes a las de Ludovico.

- ¡Vaya, eres bueno para algo, aparte de las malas bromas, Zul! – Se burló Jason, amistosamente... lo que le hizo ganarse un puntapié en la espinilla -. ¡Eso duele, Zul!  
- Deja de llorar – El burlón ahora era Zul -. Yo tengo un brazo roto, nada comparado con un puntapié.  
- Puedo arrancarte el brazo, así ya no tendrás algo que te duela.

Llegaron a donde las huellas, y Zul las olió. Sus ojos denotaban la emoción que sentía en aquel momento.

- ¡Es Torom!  
- Cierto – Añadió Koru -. Miren ese agujero allá... seguro que puso su espada allí.  
- Va hacia la selva – Indicó Jason.  
- ¿De nuevo debemos entrar allí? – Se quejó Zul -. Hemos buscado toda la madrugada, y tenemos que volver allá...  
- Un segundo... – Dijo Sikoth -. ¿No se dan cuenta¡Todos estamos en movimiento, así tomará años que demos con los demás!  
- Cierto... Nosotros seguiremos las huellas de Torom, y cuando él vea las nuetras, irá tras de nosotros... y cuando veamos sus nuevas huellas, iremos a buscarlo... Cierto, un círculo vicioso.  
- Propongo que mejor vayamos y busquemos a Tyra y a Elia – Sugirió Sikoth -. Digo, sabemos que Torom está bien, y quizás hasta demos con él si hallamos a Tyra o a Elia.  
- Torom puede cuidarse solo siempre y cuando traiga esa espada suya – Dijo "Pies de Fuego", a la vez que sentía una extraña mezcla de admiración y humillación.  
- Mejor nos dividimos en dos grupos – Sugirió el chico-lobo -. Así daremos con ellos más rápido.  
- Bien, Sikoth y yo rodearemos la isla por el oeste – Instruyó Koru -. Jason y Zul por el este.  
- Espera un segundo – Objetó Jason -. ¿Cómo sabemos que Elia tampoco se ha metido en la selva?  
- Saldrán de la selva por algún lado, es probable que demos con ellos si rodeamos.  
- Y Tyra no se moverá de donde está... estaba inconsciente al momento de la tormenta – Dijo Zul con amargura.  
- Espero que siga viva – Musitó Sikoth con el rostro ensombrecido.  
- ¡Cojones, que dejen de hablar así! – Blasfemó Zul -. Tyra, en mi opinión, es mucho más fuerte que Torom, quien sobrevivió a la tormenta aún estando tan magullado. Tyra es demasiado fuerte... inquietantemente fuerte... debe haber sobrevivido a esa cosa.  
- Eres malhablado, Zul, pero tienes buen corazón – Reconoció Sikoth.  
- Claro – Musitó Zul, el disgusto y la vergüenza desfigurándole la cara -. Ahora ven a mis brazo y bésame – Dijo, con sarcasmo.  
- Ya déjense de estupideces, a buscar – Apremió Koru, haciéndose oír sobre la escandalosa carcajada de Jason.

En ese instante, lo que de lejos parecía una gaviota apareció volando hacia ellos... no vieron su verdadera forma hasta que estuvo bastante cerca.

- ¿Riwl? – Musitó Sikoth.  
- Lo dejé en el barco cuando todos ustedes quedaron atrapados en el laberinto – Explicó Koru -. Temí que no hubiera sobrevivido cuando Zul trajo las noticias de que el barco estaba hecho trizas.

El búho llegó volando a posarse en el brazo de Koru, y contestando al amable saludo del joven, el animal le dio un picotazo en la oreja, como reclamo por haberle abandonado.

- Lo siento, pero créeme que estaba preocupado por ti – Excusó Koru -. ¡Qué bueno que volviste!

En respuesta a eso, Riwl dejó el brazo de Koru y voló hacia Zul y Jason. Se quedó aleteando sobre ellos un momento, hasta que logró llamar su atención. Luego voló hacia sus espaldas, apuntando con el pico al camino que iban a seguir Koru y Sikoth para buscar a los otros: el lado oeste de la isla.

- ¿Qué rayos hace? – Inquirió Jason.  
- No lo sé... creo que trata de decir algo – Dedujo Sikoth.  
- ¿No creen que quiera decirnos... en donde hallar a los demás? – Sugirió Zul.  
- Pues podríamos ir a echar un vistazo – Dijo Koru.

Trotaron Zul y Jason en la dirección que indicaba el ave, pero cuando los hermanos intentaron seguirlos, Riwl se puso a medio camino, deteniéndolos. Entonces voló en dirección a la selva, y se mantuvo volando sobre el mismo punto, apuntando con el pico en esa dirección.

- ¡Ese pájaro sabe donde están los demás! – Dijo Zul, incrédulo.  
- ¿Pues qué esperamos¡A buscar! – Dijo Sikoth.

En segundos, Jason y Zul ya se habían perdido de vista, trotando por la costa, a la vez que los hermanos se adentraban en la espesa selva, seguidos de Riwl.

- El maldito pájaro es inquietantemente inteligente... – Dijo Zul para sí.

Mientras el cuarteto se dividía, y mientras Torom buscaba a sus amigos en la selva, Elia ya había alcanzado la región sur. Sudaba de cansancio, pero no se iba a rendir hasta encontrar a uno solo de sus compañeros. El dolor de la pierna la estaba matando, y necesitaba agua con urgencia. Había perdido la pista de las presencias del cuarteto, pero se compensaba porque había sentido la débil señal de Tyra.

- Sólo un poco más... sé que estás cerca...

Caminó por varios minutos más, hasta que vio gaviotas volando en círculos sobre el mar. No supo si eso era esperanzador o no, pero lo que sí sabía es que la que estaba allí era Tyra.

Elia trató de moverse más rápido, pero sólo lograba hundir su báculo en la arena. Se le hizo una eternidad hasta que llegó a donde quería y vio que, flotando entre peñascos, estaba Tyra... con la cara en el agua.

- ¡Por Lathia¡Tyra!

"Que no esté muerte... que no esté muerta... por favor..."

"Inténtalo de nuevo, Elia".

En vista de que su condición no era propia para nadar, Elia blandió el báculo una vez más, con todas sus fuerzas. Se concentró a tal punto que el sonido del mar y de las gaviotas se esfumó, quedando ella sola en su cabeza.

"No te rindas al primer intento... Renhart es tu maestro..."

Hizo el mismo movimiento de estocada y el agua se separó justo debajo de Tyra, dejando que la muchacha cayera gentilmente a la arena mojada. Aún concentrada, Elia caminó hasta el espacio libre de agua, dio vuelta a Tyra, la aferró por uno de los brazos y la arrastró hasta tierra seca... fue hasta ese momento que el mar volvió a la normalidad.

Elia pudo concentrarse entonces en Tyra... se arrodilló a un lado de ella y se horrorizó. Su piel estaba tan blanca que se podían ver sus venas, sus ojos seguían en blanco, estaba helada como iceberg y estaba tan débil como una muñeca de trapo. Sabrían los dioses por cuanto tiempo tuvo la cara sumergida en el agua... probablemente desde que la tormenta la había empujado hasta allá.

- Oh no... oh no, oh no, oh no...

Las pocas esperanzas que la Greniana se había hecho quedaron reducidas a nada al ver a Tyra... de ninguna forma podía haber sobrevivido... o eso creyó ella hasta que tomó a Tyra por la muñeca, y sintió pulso. Si cabía, eso la desconcertó aún más.

- Esto es imposible – Dijo, sin ocultar su incredulidad.

Su cerebro caminó a marchas forzadas, pensando en qué hacer. Tenía que maquinar una idea de qué hacer con alguien que debía haber muerto hacía mucho, y de cómo despertarla... verlo de esa forma le aterraba, pero era la realidad.

Así que Elia se guardó el Báculo de la Ciencia, abrazó a Tyra, y la arrastró de vuelta a la selva, como pudo.

Un grito la detuvo.

- ¡Elia!

Miró hacia el oeste y vio a dos figuras que se acercaban corriendo. No necesitaba preguntar de quién se trataba, conocía la voz de Jason bastante bien. Quería correr hacia él, pero botar a Tyra allí hubiera sido un insulto, así que espero a que Jason y Zul la alcanzaran.

Lo primero que hizo Elia al ver a Jason fue depositar a Tyra con delicadeza en el suelo y lanzarse a los brazos del otro. El gesto agarró a Jason con la guardia baja, pero contestó de todas formas... por alguna razón, eso hizo que a Zul se le fuera el estómago a los pies, pero no supo explicar por qué. Entonces Elia se separó de Jason y encaró a Zul... dando pie a uno de los momentos más incómodos en las cortas vidas de ambos. ¿Qué hacer... abrazarse¿Darse la mano?

Elia optó por lo primero, cosa que puso a Zul tan rojo como un tomate. Le costó demasiado contestar el abrazo, pero se aseguró de que su gesto fuera sincero.

- ¡Me da gusto que estén bien ustedes dos! – Dijo Elia con toda la alegría que pudo expresar... Jason no la escuchó, un asunto detrás de la muchacha le concernía más en ese momento.  
- Llegamos tarde¿verdad? – Murmuró Jason. Su rostro se puso pálido como la cera en un instante al ver a Tyra. El rostro de Zul pasó del rojo intenso al blanco tan rápido como un rayo.  
- No se preocupen mucho, Tyra está...  
- ¡Maldición Zul... llegamos tarde! – Dijo Jason en un tono tan lúgubre que incitaba al suicidio, sentándose en la arena y posando la mirada en ella, llevándose una mano a la frente. Zul dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero el terror lo paralizó para que no caminara más.  
- ¡Tranquilos, ustedes dos! – Pidió la hechicera -. ¡Tyra está viva!

Los ojos de Jason se pusieron como platos y se posaron en los de Elia. Zul no pudo aguantar más, y se desmayó.

- Estás bromeando – Acusó Jason, perplejo y de cierta forma irritado, incapaz de creer que Elia pudiera bromear con ello -. ¡Estás bromeando!  
- ¡No, Jason, claro que no¡Toca su muñeca y compruébalo!

Jason, sudoroso, se puso de pie y se acercó con temor a la, aparentemente, chica inerte. Se agachó, dudó antes de tocar su piel, y se llevó un susto al ver que estaba tan helada... pero tenía pulso.

- ¡Mierda santa! – Gritó, dejando caer el brazo de la chica -. Pero... pero... ¡¿cómo?!  
- Yo tampoco me lo explico... digo, viste como la dejó Calik, luego es arrojada al mar por un torbellino, y encima la halló flotando en el mar, con la cara en el agua. ¡Y está viva!  
- ¡Esa mujer no es humana! – Bramó el aspirante a caballero, palideciendo aún más y sudando -. ¡O es que no es humana, o es que los dioses la dejaron vivir por misericordia¡Zul tenía razón, es demasiado fuerte para morir!  
- Lo que importa es que está viva, y que despertará en un día, por lo menos.  
- Gracias al cielo...

Se hizo el silencio, provocado por el alivio de Elia por ver a Jason bien y por que pensaban qué hacer con Tyra.

- ¿Y tú cómo sobreviviste a eso? – Preguntó Jason.  
- No sé... intenté, en vano, hacer un hechizo para protegerme del golpe del hechizo, pero no funcionó del todo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, pudo ayudar a amortiguar el golpe.  
- Espera... ¿cuál hechizo?  
- Ah... es que la tormenta... era un hechizo.  
- ¿Alguien puede conjurar algo tan poderoso?  
- A mi también me extrañó, pero estoy completamente segura de lo que era.  
- ¿Pero para qué nos encerrarían en un laberinto en el que se suponía que moriríamos, si encima nos iban a echar esa tromba?  
- También me pareció extraño...  
- ¿Y qué si alguien que no fuera Calik conjuro eso? – Dijo la voz de Zul desde abajo, detrás de Jason.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? – Preguntó Jason.  
- No me robes las preguntas...  
- Pues no es mala idea la tuya, Zul, pero es la más obvia – Dijo Elia -. A menos que Calik, en un intento desesperado, la hubiera conjurado al vernos llegar.  
- Pero¿un hechizo de esa magnitud no tarda demasiado en formarse? Al vernos llegar, Calik pudo habernos lanzado un rayo a cada uno y eso hubiera sido el fin... esa tormenta llevaba formándose más tiempo – Señaló Jason.  
- Discutamos eso después, hay que hallar a los otros – Dijo Zul.

Jason entonces explicó a Elia que él, Zul, y los hermanos habían estado juntos desde el inicio. También le explicó que, al parecer, Ludvico había estado en la isla, y que habían hallado pista de Torom. Luego le dijo lo de Riwl, así que decidieron ir a buscar al resto en la selva. Zul cargó a Tyra en los hombros, aunque le daba escalofríos pensar que cargaba a una chica que lucía muerta, pero que no lo estaba.

Mientras se adentraban en el mar de vegetación, Zul veía a Elia caminar adelante con Jason... ambos charlaban apaciblemente, y eso le daba a Zul una extraña sensación en el estómago, pero no sabía explicar qué era. Sólo sabía que venía sintiendo algo similar desde que Elia, por primera vez, se había dirigido a él con amabilidad.

No se había dado cuenta de lo bella que era Elia cuando sonreía. Lo malo era que le sonreía a Jason... 

- Estuvieron aquí – Musitó Torom al ver huellas en el lodo.

Acto seguido, un animal emplumado pasó zumbando delante de él, describiendo un círculo y volando en dirección opuesta, a espaldas de Torom. Y finalmente vio a dos de ellos: a Koru y a Sikoth. Reconoció al búho como Riwl.

Los tres se sonrieron, alegres por verse. Se reunieron y uno por uno, los hermanos abrazaron a Torom, dándole palmadas en la espalda, mismas que él respondió. Hasta Sikoth estaba alegre de verle.

- ¿Están todos bien? – Preguntó Torom al instante.  
- Pues sí, eso parece – Respondió Koru -. Riwl nos guió hasta ti. Zul y Jason fueron a buscar a Elia... sólo nos falta Tyra.

Los rostros de dos personas se ensombrecieron.

- Sé que ella está bien... es un hueso duro de roer... – Musitó Torom.

Justo en aquel instante llegaron cuatro personas más: Jason, Elia, Zul... y Tyra en la espalda del último.

La reacción de los otros tres al ver a Tyra era de esperarse: Koru se levó una mano a la cintura, una a la frente y bajó la mirada. Torom se sostuvo de un árbol para no desfallecer y Sikoth cayó de rodillas.

- E... está... – Comenzó a decir Torom.  
- ¿Muerta? – Terminó Sikoth.  
- Pareciera, pero no lo está – Respondió Elia con tranquilidad -. De milagro. Yo tampoco me lo explico.

Sikoth terminó su caída, para quedar en cuatro patas. Torom recargó la espalda en el árbol y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado. Koru solo soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

Zul depositó a Tyra con delicadeza sobre un montón de hojas sueltas que estaba por ahí, para poder ir a abrazarse con sus otros amigos. Dejó a Torom al último, pues era el que más le importaba de todos, al parecer.

Después de los saludos, abrazos y demás, los hermanos y Torom se acercaron a ver a Tyra. Tuvieron que admitir que toda la belleza se había esfumado... ciertamente parecía un cadáver.

- ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer, Elia? – Inquirió Sikoth.  
- Nada... no se preocupen, mañana por la noche estará bien...

"Y si lo que me dijo Calik es cierto... tengo algo que arreglar con ella..."

_"Y otra cosa: cuando Tyra-chan despierte… pregúntale quién es Ares, la "sombra indomable"._

Después de un largo silencio, roto por el ulular de Riwl, surgió la primera pregunta de importancia:

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Formuló Jason la pregunta -. Ya no tenemos a la Santa Lila, y estamos varados en ésta isla, sin algún medio de transporte.  
- Parece que ahora somos nosotros los que estamos en deuda con El Búho, hermano – Dijo Sikoth.  
- Pues... Zul y yo construimos una balsa tiempo atrás – Dijo Torom -. Entre todos podríamos armar un bote.  
- Se necesita más que madera para eso, Torom... clavos, más que nada – Dijo la hechicera de Gren.  
- Y una balsa no podría transportar más que a dos o tres de nosotros – Intervino Koru -. Y esas tres personas no llegarían muy lejos.  
- Sé de un hechizo que podría ayudarnos – Empezó a decir Elia -. Consiste en abrir un camino en el agua... pero no creo contar con el poder como para crear un camino que nos lleve hasta otra isla.  
- Y al parecer, ésta isla no está habitada – Dijo Sikoth con desánimo, cosa que contagió al resto.  
- En bonito embrollo nos metimos por la Pluma de Oth – Musitó Jason con la cara baja -. ¡Teníamos que toparnos con Calik, maldición!  
- ¿Qué es lo que quiere ese Calik? – Inquirió Zul -. Primero se obsesiona con Torom y Sikoth... pero lo que me saca de mis casillas es que Tyra lo anduviera buscando, sólo para terminar... bueno, ya ven como terminó...  
- No sé qué es lo que quiera... pero les sugiero que, si volvemos a toparnos con él... huyamos, todos y cada uno de nosotros – Pidió Torom con seriedad -. Tyra quedó así gracias a él, y yo apenas si pude tocarlo... sigo vivo sólo porque él, Calik, así lo quiso. Ni siquiera sudó después de su duelo contra mi.  
- ¿En serio es tan fuerte? – Preguntó Koru.  
- Por favor... si alguno de ustedes llega a toparse con él, que huya – Respondió Torom -. No sé de donde obtiene tanto poder... y un poder de tal magnitud, combinado con esa lujuria sanguínea que hay en su corazón, resultan en una máquina asesina con forma humana.

Torom decidió guardarse la "propuesta" de Calik para sí... no sabía si decirlo era bueno o malo, aún.

- Pero volvamos al problema inicial – Pidió Elia, cruzándose de brazos -. Hay que salir de aquí, o por lo menos busquemos algo de comer para ésta noche.  
- Aún no tenemos eso por lo que vinimos – Intervino Zul.  
- Calik se veía demasiado interesado en la Pluma de Oth – Comentó el mercenario -. No duden que después de su huída haya pasado por la pieza.

Las miradas inquisitivas de todos sus compañeros se posaron en él. Torom se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Calik quiere la pluma, Torom? – Elia podía ser muy bonita cuando sonreía, pero esa mirada fría e inquisitiva daba escalofríos.  
- Um... – De pronto, Torom se sintió pequeño ante las miradas de todos los demás -. Pues... Calik y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla... me amenazó.  
- ¿Qué es lo que dijo? – Preguntó Sikoth.  
- Me dijo que si Jason y Elia no entregaban las piezas que tenían en su posesión, seguiría cazándonos... Creo que tenemos competencia en ésta búsqueda.  
- ¿Por qué no ibas a decir nada, eh? – Koru también lucía bastante amenazador cuando miraba a la gente de la forma en que miraba a Torom en ese momento.  
- ... Pensé que no tenía caso... Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que eso los hubiera detenido en esa búsqueda.  
- Pues no vamos a mal paso... pero Calik es un enemigo de cuidado – Musitó Elia, indecisa.  
- Si nos mantenemos juntos, será fácil detenerlo cuando regrese – Dijo Koru.  
- A quien quiera parar ésta búsqueda, no lo detendré – Anunció Torom -. Pero eso ya lo decidiremos una vez que hallemos la forma de salir de aquí.  
- Creo que ya podemos preocuparnos por ello – Dijo Jason.  
- Ninguna de las piezas que poseemos hace reacción alguna – Señaló Elia -. Si había una pieza de la pluma aquí, ya no está.

Un cierto aire de decepción invadió a los chicos... pero de cierta forma, era un alivio dado que no estaban en condiciones de ir en una búsqueda así.

- ¿Pero cómo saldremos de aquí? Ya expusimos nuestras ideas, y ninguna funciona – Dijo Zul, dando una patadita al suelo.  
- Hay una parte de ésta isla que no hemos explorado aún – Señaló Koru -. Como pasamos todo el día buscándonos unos a otros, aún no hemos explorado la montaña.

Era cierto. Y era la montaña precisamente lo que había resaltado más de la isla, desde antes de la llegada del grupo: Zul había pensado que se trataba de una gran ballena azul, dada la forma de la montaña, como de aleta.

- ¿Sugieres que vayamos a perdernos por ahí, cuando Zul tiene un brazo roto, Elia está lastimada y Tyra inconsciente? – Interrogó Jason.  
- Pues al menos yo ya estoy bien – Declaró Zul, moviendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo su brazo malo-. Los de mi clase sanamos rápido¿o cómo crees que trotaría por la costa contigo si andaba mal?  
- Tengo una mejor idea – Dijo Sikoth -: dejamos a Elia a cargo de Tyra, le dejamos a alguien que le ayude a hacer guardia, y los demás vamos a ver qué hay por allá.  
- Sugiero que se queden Koru y Jason – Dijo Elia, el primero por ser, al parecer, el más experimentado; el segundo... por obvias razones -. Torom, Zul – si es que es cierto que ya anda bien -, y Sikoth pueden ir a explorar.  
- ¿Seguros que quieren dejarme a mi? – Pregutó Jason -. No es que sea el más fuerte de nosotros.  
- ¡Al diablo, claro que sí! – Exclamó Sikoth, rodeando luego el cuello de Jason con el brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él y despeinándolo -. Y si te falta confianza¡para eso me tienes a mi!  
- Maldición Jason, estoy celoso – Declaró Zul con sorna, haciendo que Koru hiciera una mueca como diciendo "¡qué gracioso eres!".  
- Bien, y si no hemos llegado antes del anochecer, prendan fuego, para que podamos localizarlos fácilmente – Sugirió el menor de los hermanos.  
- Vámonos ya – Pidió el chico-lobo -. Tengo curiosidad sobre lo que hay en esa montaña.

Lejos de Axia, en aquél punto del mundo en donde no hay más que mar hasta donde alcanza la vista, flotaba a centímetros del agua un hombre.

Era distintivo suyo la máscara de dragón que llevaba puesta, por cuyas cuencas se asomaban dos ojos del color de los zafiros, penetrantes y astutos.

Era Énevan, el hermano gemelo de Calik Ugishi.

Apretaba algo pequeño con su mano derecha, a la vez que se quitaba con la izquierda la máscara, para después acomodarse la cabellera rubia – más larga que la de Calik - con un movimiento de su cabeza.

- Ahora entiendo, Calik... – Musitó para sí, abriendo su mano derecha y mirando lo que aprisionaba en ella.

Un destello plateado muy tenue cubrió su mano, la fuente de la luz el pequeño fragmento que tenía en la mano. Era una pequeña pieza de algo, pero a simple vista no se veía de qué... además de que la calidez provocada por la luz no permitía que una mano sintiera su consistencia.

- La Pluma de Oth... el místico cuyas piezas, al unirse, responderán la pregunta de aquél que la reúna... Esto es¿no, hermano?

Énevan se sonrió a la vez que cerraba sus ojos cuando pensaba en su hermano.

- Sea cual sea la razón¿será esto para lo que has regresado, para lo que has resurgido de las sombras en las que cobardemente te ocultabas, guerrero renegado del Clan de la Niebla? – Énevan alzó la mirada para contemplar el azul horizonte de agua, para luego volver a cubrir su rostro con la máscara -. Entonces, cuando descubras que tengo esto en mi posesión, nos veremos a los ojos una vez más, tarde o temprano.

Dicho esto, volvió a cerrar su mano derecha, alzó luego la izquierda, y se dejó envolver por un torbellino de agua. Cuando este desapareció, Énevan ya no estaba...

- ¡He caminado todo el día¿Seguros que falta poco?  
- Si ibas a venir solo para quejarte, mejor te hubieras quedado, Zul – Le reprendió Torom.  
- De todas formas¿qué es lo que vamos a buscar en esa montaña? El fragmento de la pluma ya no está, y no hay civilización en este punto del planeta.  
- Qué gracioso – Señaló Sikoth -. Hace un rato sentías curiosidad por la montaña.  
- No esperaba que estuviera tan lejos...  
- Zul... solo hemos caminado por veinte minutos – Dijo Torom, aparentemente divertido.  
- No me digas que estás cansado – Sikoth hizo segunda.  
- Siempre sale uno perdiendo cuando se quiere hablar con ustedes – Respondió el mestizo con sorna, y se adelantó a los otros dos.

Quedaron solos entonces Sikoth y Torom, caminando lentamente, hombro con hombro.

Era bastante incómodo, pues ambos pensaban a la vez en Tyra, y que el otro era su rival en una extraña, silenciosa y tímida competencia.

Viendo que Zul comenzaba a rascarse la nuca con frecuencia, cosa que nunca le había visto hacer, Torom apuró el paso también, para caminar al lado de Zul... quien no notó su presencia.

Al ver el rostro de Zul, a Torom se le ocurrió comenzar a molestarle.

- Y creía que solo yo ponía esa cara – Dijo, con malicia en la boca y en los ojos.  
- ¿Qué dices? – Zul reaccionó apenas a las palabras de su amigo, aunque todavía tenía la mirada ida.  
- La cara que tenías hace un momento... creí que solo yo lucía como idiota – Torom sonrió para la siguiente pregunta -¿En quién piensas?  
- ¿Cómo que en quien...¿Cómo demonios sabías que estaba pensando en alguien?  
- Por favor...  
- Bien, bien – Zul, sintiéndose agobiado, hizo un ademán con la mano, como si espantara moscas -. ¿Qué quieres saber?  
- Lo que tú quieras decirme – Contestó Torom al ver que la plática apuntaba para ser seria.  
- Muy bien... – Murmuró Zul tras un largo suspiro -... Se trata de Elia.  
- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Zul la pasaba bastante mal tratando de expresar sus sentimientos. Torom fue más rápido, al relacionar a Elia con la cara que había puesto Zul minutos atrás.

- ¿Estás enamorado de ella, Elia? – Inquirió Torom.  
- Pues... – Zul se puso como un tomate, y apenas movió los labios para decir: ... sí.  
- No me convences – Torom quería impulsar a Zul a que siguiera hablando.  
- No sé, es que... ayer se vio tan amable conmigo, y... no sé... vaya... – Bajó la mirada, torció la boca en una casi imperceptible sonrisa y musitó: -... luce preciosa cuando sonríe. ¡Antes no creía que ella fuera a sonreír alguna vez estando yo cerca!  
- Pues ya ves que lo hizo – Animó Torom.  
- Además me dijo "gracias". Dejándote a ti, Torom, a un lado, no creí que llegaría a escuchar esas palabras de un humano... y menos de una chica tan resentida con los híbridos.

El rostro de Zul comenzaba a recobrar su color normal, y su gesto era más relajado. La plática le estaba sirviendo.

- ¿Qué piensas de Elia, Torom?  
- ¿Yo?... Pues... – Torom dudó -. Debo decir que es bastante guapa...  
- ¿Y?  
- Bueno... – Se sonrió -. Creo que El Búho no se equivocaba al verle las piernas aquél día en la taberna.  
- ¡Ey, no quería que llegaras tan lejos! – Reprendió Zul.  
- ¡Estoy jugando! – Se defendió el otro, aunque no pudo evitar el coscorrón. Cuando se hubieron bajado los humos un poco, Zul siguió hablando, aunque su rostro ahora estaba ensombrecido:  
- Pero... creo que ella está demasiado interesada en Jason.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Inquirió Torom, aunque él mismo lo había notado (cosa nada difícil).  
- La forma en que sonríe cuando está con él, o la forma en que ríe o se mueve cuando los dos hablan... digo, ella empieza a jugar con su pelo, y se muerde el labio...  
- Hm... Pues yo no creo que él le corresponda a ella, Zul.  
- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?  
- Pues en realidad, es difícil decirlo – Torom se rascó la nuca, señal de que analizaba las cosas -. Cuando Jason habla de una chica, se trata de Medea. Nunca lo he visto reaccionar de alguna forma en particular cuando Elia anda cerca de él.  
- De cualquier forma, yo soy mitad humano, mitad híbrido lobo – La mirada de Zul no podía demostrar nada más que decepción -. Digo, ella ni loca se relacionaría sentimentalmente con alguien como yo... – Luego alzó la mirada hacia Torom y dijo algo más... podría decirse "sensato" -. O quizás solo me siento así porque, después de que ella se comportó agresiva conmigo por un tiempo, ahora ha sido amable. No sé, a lo mejor no estoy enamorado, solo conmovido.  
- Eso nadie puede saberlo, Zul, más que ella y tú mismo. Creo que deberías aplicarte con ella y ver qué puedes lograr.

"Y creo que yo también debería hacer lo mismo..."

- Pero ya basta de éstas tonterías – Dijo Zul, cambiando el rumbo de la charla -. Parecemos un par de niñitas bobas hablando de un chico.

Y sin más, Zul volvió a apurar el paso para alejarse de Torom, quien segundos después fue alcanzado por Sikoth.

- Así que Elia¿eh? – Dijo, aunque sin mirar a Torom.  
- Sí... es bonita, debo decirlo – Respondió el otro, aunque sin despegar la mirada del frente.  
- Va a ser complicado para Zul, pero le deseo suerte con ello – Declaró Sikoth, causando que Torom volteara a verle, cosa de la que el otro sí se percató -. No me malentiendas... Zul es un gran tipo, y yo no tengo nada contra los híbridos. Es sólo que la situación de él con Elia... bueno, digamos que no comenzó bien.  
- Tal vez – Respondió el mercenario -. Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan arreglarlo. Elia sufrió mucho en su pasado a causa de los híbridos, pero al parecer se ha percatado de la bondad que hay en Zul, ha caído en cuenta de que él no tiene la culpa, y que no por tener sangre híbrida va a ser un asesino brutal.  
- Creo que a ellos dos les hace falta hablar – Dijo Sikoth -. Elia pensaba lo mismo de los híbridos hasta que comenzó a conocer a Zul.  
- Creo que tienes razón – Contestó Torom. La conversación dejaba de ser tan incómoda, y los dos comenzaban a mostrar lenguaje corporal.  
- Zul me dijo algo una vez: me dijo que pensaba lo mismo de los humanos, que todos eran unos desgraciados que discriminaban a uno por lo que era. Pero que, conforme te fue conociendo a ti, Torom, cambió de opinión. Si él y Elia llegan a conocerse más, podrían forjar una relación tan sólida como la que tú y él han creado.  
- ¿Él dijo eso de mi? – Inquirió Torom, conmovido.  
- En otras palabras, sí.

Eso comprobaba para Torom que Zul en verdad le tenía aprecio. Pero entonces recordó que, por alguna causa que él no conocía, Zul quería venganza contra Omino. Torom no sabía sobre el significado del pendiente de Zul, él no sabía nada de Hanoph, y tampoco sabía que, poco menos de dos años atrás, Omino le había arrebatado todo.

Aún desconociendo todo eso, Torom se sentía culpable por no decirle que era culpa suya que Omino siguiera en pie... sólo sabía que Zul estaba dolido con aquél asesino.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Habló Sikoth tras un largo silencio, al ver el rostro de preocupación de Torom.  
- No es nada... – Respondió el ojiverde, mirando a su compañero -. No te preocupes -. Dijo, y por una vez, se sonrieron mutuamente.  
- ¿Esto es? – Dijo la voz de Zul, más adelante.  
- Oh, hemos llegado – Musitó Sikoth.  
- Sólo hay un maldito hoyo, una cueva – Se quejó Zul.  
- Pues vamos a entrar¿no? – Dijo Sikoth, animado.  
- ¡Lumina! – Cantó Torom, alzando el dedo índice de su mano derecha, desde cuya punta salió un pequeño punto de luz dorada que se mantuvo en su lugar.

Avanzaron por un estrecho túnel natural. Al parecer, en esa isla sí había habido civilización, pues había trozos de cerámica enterrados, sarcófagos ajustados a las paredes...

- Decías que no había gente aquí¿Zul? – Se burló Sikoth.  
- Pero yo me refería a gente viva, idiota.

Se detuvieron cuando notaron que los muros dejaron de ser de simple tierra, y que el túnel adoptó forma definida, gracias al concreto que formaba sus paredes.

Más adelante vieron una escalera blanca, estatuas en muy mal estado, algunas de ellas hechas pedazos, y runas y símbolos grabados en los muros.

- Esto es un templo... fue un templo – Musitó Torom, alzando el dedo a la altura de las runas.  
- Zul... ¿estás temblando? – Sikoth no cesó su asedió de amistosas burlas.  
- Hay pura roca aquí, y poca luz. ¡Hace frío!  
- Quizás aquí estaba el fragmento, hasta que alguien se lo llevó...  
- Avancemos, esto se pone interesante – Dijo Sikoth, frotándose las manos.  
- Es sólo un montón de rocas viejas, apiladas una encima de otra – Dijo el mestizo, fastidiado.

Subieron por la larga fila de peldaños, donde encontraron huesos, armaduras y armas viejas, regadas por el suelo. Aunque antiquísimas (quizás de miles de años atrás), reconocieron el escudo de armas de la familia real Keeliana en escudos y armaduras.

- ¿Qué harían los soldados de Keel por estos rumbos? – Inquirió Sikoth, intrigado.  
- Espera... ¡el símbolo en ésta armadura es diferente! – Exclamó Zul, que comenzaba a interesarse en el asunto.

La armadura en sí era diferente, el esqueleto que la portaba tenía un casco con cuernos, un casco que le cubría toda la cara como una máscara con colmillos, con sólo tres espacios para nariz y ojos.

El símbolo en ella era una especie de círculo dividido por un rayo, siendo uno de los lados del círculo más resaltado que el otro, simbolizando que uno era negro y otro blanco, como el ying y el yang.

- ¿No es este...? – Comenzó a decir el mercenario.  
- Ese es el símbolo que representa a Chaos¿no? – Terminó Zul.  
- Vaya que sí sirves para algo más que bromas malas – Dijo el persistente Sikoth, dando unas palmadas en la espalda a su compañero.  
- Soy flojo y arrogante, no idiota.  
- Esto es interesante... soldados de Keel y soldados de Chaos se partieron la crisma – Torom volvió a rascarse la nuca -. Eso no está en los libros.  
- Sigamos avanzando.

Después de subir la casi interminable escalera, llegaron a una enorme sala redonda, de tal tamaño que era tardado volver a encontrar una puerta u otra escalera, si se le recorría por los bordes (tal como ellos hicieron). Pero invariablemente, en cada pared colgaban estandartes viejos, rasgados o quemados, con el símbolo de Chaos. Aquí y allá se topaban con pebeteros extinguidos, más esqueletos en el suelo, trastes metálicos, muebles lujosos, botellas rotas y botellas que contenían extraños aceites y pociones, dagas...

Finalmente, llegaron a una especie de altar, una escalinata con alfombrado rojo (quemado y rasgado), con una mesa de piedra en la cima... la mesa estaba manchada por infinitas marcas de sangre.

- Estamos en un templo pagano dedicado a Chaos... – Dijo Torom, mirando a su alrededor.  
- Supongo que Keel metió la narizota, y cuando se enteraron de la existencia de un templo como éste, vinieron a destruirlo – Musitó Sikoth, cada vez más interesado.

Zul, divagando, tropezó con un enorme libro. Tropezar con él casi le costaba partirse la cabeza al rodar por la escalinata.

Mientras Torom alzaba a Zul, Sikoth alzó el libro y lo abrió. Torom entonces se acercó a alumbrarle la página.

- ¿En qué idioma está escrito eso? – Inquirió Zul al asomarse sobre el hombro de Sikoth y ver un montón de símbolos raros.  
- No recuerdo cómo se llama ésta lengua... pero sé leer algo de ella – Respondió Sikoth.

Entonces comenzó a leer, atropelladamente y con algo de dificultad, pues se trataba de un lenguaje ancestral, casi perdido, conocido por muy pocas personas:

_"Este es el poema que escribió nuestro rey Halom I, el rey pagano de los desiertos del noreste, y uno de los hijos leales a Chaos, su Madre, que descendió a Mimir para pasar a otros el legado verdadero:_

CHAOS, OH CHAOS,  
DEIDAD MÁXIMA,  
LEGÍTIMA PROGENITORA DEL UNIVERSO,  
MADRE DE TODOS LOS ASTROS.

MADRE DE TODOS LOS SOLES,  
DE TODAS LAS LUNAS,  
DE TODOS LOS DIOSES.

LOS DIOSES TRAIDORES,  
SIETE DE TUS HIJOS,  
TUS DESLEALES SUCESORES.

NOSOTROS, TUS LEALES HIJOS,  
OH, CHAOS, MADRE NUESTRA,  
JURAMOS VENGARTE, REVIVIRTE,  
Y AMARTE HASTA QUE DECIDAS EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS."

- ¿Eso es un poema? – Dijo Zul, extrañado -. ¡Ni siquiera rima!  
- No tiene que rimar para ser un poema, Zul.

_"La madre será revivida por los leales, pues llegará el día en que renazca y se mezclará entre sus desleales hijos de Mimir, hasta que llegue el momento en que el destino la haga regresar."_

- Suena más bien como un sermón para ceremonias religiosas – Dijo Torom a la vez que Sikoth cerraba el libro.  
- Así pareciera...  
- Escalofriante – Murmuró Zul -. Daban ceremonias antes de sacarle el corazón a alguien, suena divertido...  
- Creo que no hay nada más que ver aquí, será mejor que nos vayamos – Sugirió Torom.

Descendieron de la escalinata tranquilamente cuando, súbitamente, todos los pebeteros de la gran sala recobraron vida, emanando luz de las grandes llamas azules. En el centro de la habitación impactó un rayo del mismo color, y apareció el símbolo de Chaos en las lozas del suelo, llenando la habitación con todavía más luz azul. Todas las entradas fueron bloqueadas por rejas formadas de llamas también azules. Entonces una voz potente que hacía eco llenó los oídos del trío.

"XUD COATE CE FHEXARATE, XAZEJ MEHKUCOJ O KHUATEHOJ. UXEHU, ODVHODKON JIJ MAOVEJ, JIJ SICFUJ O JI UHOFODKAMAODKE SEME OC SUJKAWE MOHOSATE..."

- ¡Ahora sí, me cago de miedo! – Chilló Zul, aferrándose a su bastón -. ¿Qué dijo Sikoth, qué dijo?  
- Es el mismo lenguaje que en el libro... dijo: "Han leído lo prohibido, hijos mortales y traidores. Ahora, enfrenten sus miedos, sus culpas y su arrepentimiento como el castigo merecido."

Instantes después, desapareció el luminoso símbolo del suelo.

"O UHETACCODJO UDKO CU MUTHO..."

- "Y arrodíllense ante la Madre..." – Tradujo Sikoth, preparándose para una batalla.

Aparecieron en el suelo tres símbolos idénticos al anterior, pero mucho más pequeños, y sobre cada uno de ellos se formó una silueta negra... tenían forma humana.

- Esperen un segundo...

Sobre el símbolo frente a Torom apareció una figura que simulaba cabello largo, complexión delgada, que blandía una espada gigante. Frente a Zul apareció una con orejas y bastón... la de Sikoth era más alta, y blandía espada, además de ser la más fornida de las tres.

- No me esperaba esto... – Declaró Sikoth, describiendo un círculo con la espada, jugueteando.  
- "Sus miedos, sus culpas y sus arrepentimientos..." – Musitó Torom.

En una sala oscura, iluminada por fuego azul, era difícil ver a tres sombras guerreras.

- Será fácil – Dijo Zul, blandiendo su bastón -. Pelear contra nosotros mismos no deberá ser problema. Ahora, pelear con Lidda o Ludo sería otra cosa.  
- ¡Cállate ya, Zul, y concéntrate! – Lo regañó Torom.

Sin embargo, nadie se movió, ni siquiera las sombras. Estaban esperando el ataque, los otros tres lo sabían.

Desesperado por falta de acción, Sikoth se lanzó sobre "su" sombra, tirando un mandoble que nunca conectó, pues el muchacho fue detenido por una fortísima patada a las costillas.

- ¡Ellos saben lo que estamos pensando, tengan cuidado! – Dijo Torom, dudando cada vez más en lanzar un ataque.  
- La luz debilita a las sombras¿no Torom? – Inquirió Zul, con la esperanza de haber encontrado una solución práctica.  
- No es tan sencillo... no son sólo simples sombras que se disuelven en la luz... son entes sólidos y vivientes.

Torom, que al parecer estaba tranquilo, reaccionó explosivamente de súbito, y, alzando su mano derecha hacia el frente, bramó:

- ¡Giga Lumina!

De su mano derecha emergió un rayo dorado muy grande que voló en dirección al Torom oscuro. Éste último alzó su mano izquierda, y milésimas de segundo después apareció un hoyo negro sobre su cabeza, mismo que absorbió el rayo del Torom original y desapareció al realizarse su cometido.

- ¡Es en vano! – Se quejó el mercenario.  
- Pues no hay de otra, hay que lanzarse a pelear hasta que el primero caiga – Dijo Zul, pensativo.  
- No seas tonto, ellos pueden ver lo que vas a hacer...  
- Pero si el pensamiento es espontáneo y no les damos tiempo de leerlo para esquivarlo o bloquearlo, podremos venderlos.

Antes de que Torom terminara de analizar la idea, Zul ya se batía a rápidos golpes con su contrario. Hasta ese momento, había durado más su pelea que Torom o Sikoth. Mientras Zul se batía con el Zul negro, los otros dos guerreros negros no se movieron, pues Torom y Sikoth no lo hacían.

- Ja... patea como una mula... ja... más fuerte que yo...  
- La idea de Zul es buena, debes lanzar el ataque en cuanto lo pienses, para no darle tiempo al otro de bloquearlo.

Los otros dos se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo. El sonido del rápido choque de metales llenó la sala de sacrificios. El Torom oscuro lanzó un rayo de luz desde su mano derecha, que el Torom original "bateó" con su espada, enviándolo de regreso a su creador. Éste tuvo tiempo suficiente para hacer lo mismo y enviar al rayo a destruir el techo. Sikoth estaba dando una magnífica demostración de esgrima con su contrario, que no bajaba el nivel. Y Zul tuvo su primera caída, lo que le provocó abrirse el labio.

- ¡Ataquen más rápido! – Gritó Sikoth.

Al usar un bastón, la forma más fácil para Zul de atacar rápido era con la punta, dando estocadas, y de esa forma logró conectar cinco golpes seguidos, aunque era agotador. Torom tenía problemas, pues aunque era bastante rápido con su espada de oro, no era suficiente... su batalla estaba empatada. Sikoth siguió el ejemplo de Zul y usó estocadas, y fácilmente rebanó el brazo de su oponente... pero éste volvió a crecer.

Sin embargo, el corazón del Sikoth negro brilló con una intensa luz roja, de tal forma que podía verse palpitar desde afuera.

- Tienen que hacer daño grave para que el corazón del contrincante aparezca – Instruyó Sikoth.

Zul, tratando de no agotarse, siguió dando fieras estocadas. El bastón no tenía filo, así que tendría que buscar un punto débil...

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, una de sus estocadas dio en el ojo de su sombra, y segundos después apareció el corazón.

Torom seguía asestando mandobles y estocadas tan rápido como podía, pero su velocidad no era suficiente. Sikoth estaba en el suelo, y por puro reflejo pudo bloquear un tajo que le hubiera dejado sin cabeza. Sin embargo, se puso de pie tan rápido que al otro no le dio tiempo de bloquear la estocada que le dio fin: Sikoth atacó con tal fuerza al pecho que su espada emergió por la espalda. Su sombra se retorció, pero Sikoth siguió empujando hasta que el ser se volvió de roca y, finalmente, en arena.

Al parecer, Zul no tenía problemas en conectar golpe tras golpe, pero su dilema era que su báculo jamás atravesaría a su adversario. Sikoth, en ese momento, ayudaba a Torom, pues era el que más lo requería. Juntos, le rebanaron el cuello y el brazo al Torom negro, y como con las otras sombras, apareció el corazón tras crecerle nuevamente las partes cortadas. Sikoth distrajo entonces a la sombra con varios ataques que no pensaba conectar, dando espacio a Torom para darle fin a su figura oscura.

Finalmente, los dos fueron a ayudar a Zul. En un descuido, Torom logró rebanarle ambas piernas, haciendo caer a la criatura al suelo. De esa forma, Zul no tuvo problemas en atravesarle el pecho.

El fuego azul desapareció, volviendo la sala a su oscuridad normal. Torom volvió a encender la lucecilla en su dedo.

- ¿Están todos bien? – Preguntó jadeando, arrodillado, sosteniéndose de su espada.  
- Cansado, pero estoy.  
- Me cagué de miedo, pero todo bien.  
- Larguémonos de aquí antes de que surja otro detalle de éstos – Sugirió Torom.

"¿Leímos 'lo prohibido'? Me pregunto a qué se refería la voz..."

Mientras Sikoth, Zul, y Torom escapaban del templo, sucedían cosas más importantes en Gren.

En un árbol cercano a la reja de entrada del Colegio Superior de Magia de Gren, había un hombre que observaba la entrada de los alumnos desde las ramas de un árbol cercano... silencioso y quieto como un gato. Era Omino.

Omino descendió del árbol de un salto, con la habilidad felina que tenía... que estaba desarrollando. Sigilosamente se deslizó hasta una ventana del gran palacio, aunque era un armario de limpieza, que no le llevaría a ningún lado al salir. Tendría que trepar por la valla o aniquilar a los guardias de la reja... optó por lo primero, debía hacer el menor escándalo posible.

Vio una caja y un árbol cerca de un muro. Se apoyó en la primera y rebotó en el segundo para aterrizar al otro lado de la valla. Corrió a esconderse detrás de un arbusto del vasto jardín, pero un guardia cercano le oyó... cuando se acercó, tiró del peto de su armadura, le cubrió la boca y lo degolló con una daga. Cuando el guardia dejó de moverse, Omino se movió rápida y sigilosamente entre los árboles y arbustos hasta que llegó a la puerta principal, donde le tendría que enfrentar a dos guardias más... o podía arriesgarse a saltar a la cornisa de la ventana, abrirla, entrar y matar a todos rápidamente para no llamar la atención. No... no necesitaba armar un alboroto aún, entre menos trabajo le costara, mejor. Así que optó por los guardias, trataría de colarse lo más tranquila y civilizadamente posible.

Caminó con naturalidad hacia la entrada, donde los guardias entrecruzaron sus lanzas para bloquearle el paso. Él alzó su mano en una petición para que bajaran sus armas, diciendo:

- Vengo a hablar con el director Renhart, es acerca del comportamiento de mi hija – Declaró Omino con la mayor naturalidad posible.  
- Lo siento, pero no puede pasar... necesita mostrarnos un permiso, mismo que su hija debió entregarle, y debe dejar sus armas. – Señaló uno de los soldados -. Además, el maestro Renhart está impartiendo clase en éstos momentos.  
- Está bien, lo esperaré dentro... haga favor de sostenerme esto – Pidió el asesino, sacándose primero la espada con su vaina.

El primer soldado sostuvo la vaina, y en eso Omino aprovechó y tiró fuertemente de la empuñadura. Con ese movimiento le bastó para cegar al soldado, pues le hizo un tajo profundo en los ojos. El segundo soldado intentó defenderse, pero el asesino sostuvo la lanza con una mano y le encajó la daga entre el hombro y el cuello, dándole muerte. Segundos después se encargó del ciego, degollándole con la espada. La sangre resbaló por la escalinata y los cuerpos rodaron hasta la hierba a la vez que Omino empujaba la puerta.

Los pasillos andaban vacíos y solo se oían las voces de los maestros en el interior de las aulas. Omino creía recordar en esos días donde estaba la oficina del director, donde le esperaría a que terminara de dar clase.

Tuvo que recorrer muchos pasillos y subir un poco de escaleras para alcanzar dicha oficina. Se coló en ella forzando la cerradura. La habitación tenía un extraño ambiente soñador, la luz que entraba era diferente a la que en realidad estaba en el exterior: era blanca y tenue. Los muros eran de madera, sobre el elegante escritorio había plumas, una esfera de cristal, objetos que Omino no reconocía... había pinturas, vitrinas con frascos llenos de líquidos de brillantes colores, o de bichos raros.

Estuvo oculto ahí hora y media hasta que la campana volvió a sonar, dando fin a la clase. Comenzó a escuchar algo de movimiento en los pasillos, y esperaba que Renhart acudiera a su despacho durante aquella hora.

Y lo hizo. Omino se sentó en la silla del director justo en el momento en que éste abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a dos alumnas y un alumno. Los tres, de unos dieciocho años, se quedaron quietos y confundidos al ver a alguien ocupando el asiento de quien iba a darles una reprimenda en aquél momento. Detrás de ellos entró Renhart, el director, un hombre de unos sesenta años, de escaso cabello y de barba blanca lacia y corta, vestido con una larga túnica azul con adornos púrpuras. Los cuatro recién llegados cargaban báculos blancos que empleaban para hacer magia.

- Oh... Omino... – Musitó Renhart con su voz cavernosa, sin poder ocultar la desconfianza y preocupación que invadieron su rostro -. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
- Saca a los niños de aquí, tenemos que hablar – Respondió Omino con brusquedad.

Los muchachos voltearon a ver a su director, inquisitivos. El director los miró a todos y asintió, pidiéndoles que salieran. Cerraron la puerta tras de sí, entonces Renhart volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Omino?  
- No me hables como si fuera una especie de niño, Renhart. Tengo órdenes, y por tu bien, espero que no te resistas.  
- Muy bien, dime qué es lo que quieres – Respondió el anciano hechicero.  
- Me han enviado por "La pieza". Estamos totalmente seguros de que la tienes.

El rostro de Renhart palideció, aunque logró mantener su expresión tranquila y seria.

- ¿La pieza¿De qué me hablas?  
- No finjas demencia viejo, sé que tú la tienes – Respondió el asesino con enojo.

Renhart le miró a los ojos por unos segundos, y luego torció sus labios en una leve sonrisa.

- Ni siquiera sabes qué has venido a buscar... podría darte un pedazo de tiza y decirte que te largues, y no pondrías reparo.

Omino sólo torció la boca en desaprobación, pero Renhart siguió hablando...

- También veo que has cambiado radicalmente.  
- Tú no sabes nada, anciano. Dame la pieza.  
- Quién ha sido el que te ha hecho esto? – Inquirió Renhart.  
- Hablas como si me estuvieran haciendo algo malo, Renhart. Me has ocultado lo que soy por mucho tiempo... sin memorias de quién soy en realidad por dos largos años, con la cabeza llena de recuerdos falsos... y tú no me dices nada.  
- No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, Omino – Repuso el hechicero.  
- Claro que lo sé... estoy descubriendo mi verdadera naturaleza... por fin sé quién soy yo, Renhart. No es para nada malo.  
- Es peligroso Omino, podrías salir lastimado.  
- He salido más lastimado como el mugroso humano en que intentaste convertirme, que en la bestia que realmente soy. Por fin recuerdo a mi sucia madre humana, y como fue cazada por los estúpidos humanos cuando me dio a luz. Sé que me abandonó en una maldita cueva en la que estuve abandonado casi toda mi vida. Sé que yo era una amenaza para los débiles humanos en Ravenloft.  
- Tu mente está revuelta, no tienes ni siquiera la verdadera versión de la historia... ni siquiera un aproximado. Dime Omino¿quién te ha hecho esto?  
- Seguramente le recordarás... la persona que intentaste detener hace cinco años, la persona a la que intentaste cortarle las alas a la grandeza... la persona que más dedicación tuvo a tus enseñanzas, Renhart, y a la que más frutos le rindieron...

Por primera vez, el rostro de Renhart mostró sorpresa.

- ¿Sigue con vida?  
- Admite que estuvo agonizante por mucho tiempo, sí... pero eso le ha dado más poder. Su debilidad ha quedado en el pasado, y ahora con sus poderes ha roto el sello que le habías puesto a mis verdaderos poderes...  
- Regresa cuando hayas aclarado tu mente, Omino – Pidió el anciano hechicero con serenidad.

Cuando Renhart se dirigía a abrirle la puerta al asesino, éste se adelantó saltando sobre el escritorio, y desenvainó la espada, alzándola y haciendo presión con la punta en el cuello del viejo.

- No me dijeron qué es lo que vengo a buscar, pero es demasiado obvio: me han mandado por una pieza de la Pluma de Oth. No sé cuál de las siete piezas tengas tú, pero sé que tienes una... me lo ocultas, puedo olerlo.  
- En ésta escuela no está lo que buscas, lo lamento, Omino – Respondió Renhart con inquebrantable tranquilidad.  
- Si me han dicho que está aquí, es porque lo está... dámela...  
- Te han hecho demasiado daño...  
- Deja de hablarme como si fuera un niño o un cachorro indefenso, anciano.  
- Te pido por favor que te vayas de aquí, no tengo lo que buscas.  
- Entonces¿quién lo tiene? – Omino miró con inquisitiva manía a los ojos del anciano mago.  
- Se perdió hace ya muchos años, un ladrón me la robó.  
- ¿Te la robó un común ladrón¿A ti? Vamos, algo de tal importancia... no lo dejarías al alcance de los comunes. Dámela antes de que te corte la cabeza.  
- No lo harías... incluso aunque... "liberen" tu verdadero yo, aún queda la debilidad y prudencia humana dentro de ti – Repuso Renhart, confiado y sereno.  
- Antes de llegar aquí maté a diez, los dos guardias de la entrada incluidos. No me toqué el corazón para hacerlo. Pruébame, mago.

Omino y Renhart se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, el primero amenazante, el segundo con una serenidad más allá de la humana. Con habilidad felina el asesino alzó su espada, aunque en un parpadeo ya había volado al otro extremo del despacho, pasando sobre el escritorio y todo lo que había encima de él. Renhart había sacado el báculo encogido de su bolsillo, lo había extendido y había enviado a Omino a volar, en menos de dos segundos. En ese mismo momento irrumpieron los tres alumnos con los báculos en mano.

Omino apareció sobre el derrumbado escritorio y arrojó una daga hacia uno de los alumnos, quien con un movimiento del báculo lo envió hacia la ventana. Sin embargo no alcanzó a bloquear la segunda daga, que le dio de lleno en el pecho. Quedaron solas las dos chicas con su maestro. El asesino saltó hacia la primera chica que vio, quien apenas pudo taparse de un mandoble vertical. Omino fue detenido por un movimiento de Renhart, cayendo al suelo de cabeza y retorciéndose de dolor.

Las dos hechiceras se echaron hacia atrás cuando Renhart caminó hacia delante, apuntando al otro hombre con su báculo.

- Te dejaré ir, pero tendrás que alejarte de éste colegio y jamás volver¿me oyes?

Renhart suspendió el hechizo, aunque siguió apuntando a Omino con el báculo por si debía volver a ponerlo quieto. El asesino, entre jadeos, sonrió y musitó:

- Podrías torturarme hasta que cayese la noche, Renhart... pero aunque lo desearas fervientemente, no podrías matarme... los magos no pueden matar... menos uno como tú. Tu corazón no te lo permitiría, se corrompería por la culpa hasta que murieras...

Renhart miró al aberrante híbrido burlándose de él, aunque sabía que era cierto. Había varias razones que no le permitían matarlo, aunque lo deseara. La magia no debía usarse para esos fines...

- Dame la pieza, o ellas dos siguen – Amenazó Omino poniéndose de pie.  
- Te digo la verdad Omino, no tengo lo que buscas.

A la respuesta de su maestro, las hechiceras levantaron sus báculos. Sabían que Omino no se tragaría esa respuesta. Renhart les suplicaba con la mirada que se fueran, que se alejaran, y que previnieran a todos.

Súbitamente, Renhart ya tenía a Omino encima. Los dos rodaban y forcejeaban en el suelo, hasta que el anciano emitió un grito de dolor: Omino le había encajado su segunda daga en el brazo izquierdo, obligando a las dos hechiceras a intervenir.

La primera lanzó una esfera de luz roja que Omino rechazó con un golpe de su espada, haciendo un agujero en la puerta y, eventualmente, en una aula cercana, llamando por fin la atención. Aprovechando el alboroto, se lanzó sobre su atacante y la atravesó con la espada por el abdomen. La otra no pudo defenderse con magia dada la cercanía, y peleando cuerpo a cuerpo no logró evitar su muerte por decapitación. Cuando Renhart apenas se ponía en pie, Omino ya había tomado a un alumno de doce años y amenazaba con cortarle la garganta.

- ¿Aún no me dirás donde está la pieza, anciano? – Apretaba al pequeño de doce años con fuerza contra su cuerpo. El niño forcejeaba y trataba de alcanzar su bolsillo, donde estaba su báculo reducido, pero no lo lograba -. Que nadie se mueva, o se muere... – Dijo cuando la maestra del aula sacó su báculo.

Renhart se cerró con magia la herida del brazo, aunque aún le dolía. Detrás de Omino había todo un alboroto: la gran mayoría de los alumnos más pequeños corrían como manada a la entrada, los maestros de aulas más cercanas y algunos alumnos mayores se acercaban a contribuir a la pelea.

- Omino... por favor... – Ésta vez había algo de súplica en su voz -. Deja ir a los alumnos... te juro que yo no la tengo.  
- Entonces dime en donde está.  
- Te juro que no lo sé, te digo que me la han robado.  
- Y yo te digo que no me lo trago, era algo demasiado importante como para que no lo hayas cuidado apropiadamente. Ahora dime en donde está... a quién se la diste...

El pequeño mago prisionero suplicaba vivir con la mirada llorosa. Los otros magos estaban totalmente listos para atacar en cualquier segundo, Renhart se encontraba en un dilema. Quería proteger a la pieza, y a la portadora...

- Omino... por favor...  
- Hm – Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios del asesino -. Es divertido verte mostrar debilidad...

Todo terminó para el pequeño aprendiz en un segundo: Omino le cortó el cuello y el niño cayó al suelo, desangrándose y tratando de parar la hemorragia inútilmente con su mano. Un segundo después llovieron nueve rayos de diferentes colores hacia Omino, pero él los esquivó hábilmente y se ocultó detrás de maestros y alumnos, lejos del alcance del director. Se armó una pelea en el estrecho pasillo y en menos de un minuto ya habían caído dos maestras y tres alumnos, dejando al director, dos muchachos de catorce años y un maestro peleando solos en la escuela desierta... segundos después de ser decapitado uno de los alumnos, aparecieron por el otro extremo del pasillo dos vigilantes cargando hachas.

Uno de los jóvenes alumnos disparó una esfera de luz roja hacia Omino, él la rechazó con la espada, enviándola a un muro. La explosión pulverizó al atacante al instante. Un guardia rodó por las escaleras, golpeándose la cabeza. Omino recibió un corte en el brazo derecho, uno profundo... pero sus nuevas "habilidades" hicieron que no sintiera ni pizca de dolor. El duelo fue llevado a una aula cercana a cuya entrada murió el último vigilante. El joven aprendiz arrojó mágicamente un pupitre hacia el asesino, y luego otro, y otro más, aunque todos los esquivó. Finalmente le arrojó un rayo de luz roja que dio de lleno en el pecho del híbrido, aunque éste sólo cayó de rodillas y se puso en pie segundos después. Su espada voló hacia el muchacho, quien no supo qué hacer para evitar que la hoja le atravesara el pecho. Cayó inerte llenando el suelo del rojo fluido... Omino levantó el cadáver por los cabellos y le sacó la espada. Sólo él y Renhart quedaban.

- Puedo ir y buscar a todos tus alumnos en la ciudad, Renhart, para matarlos... y luego puedo ir y matar a todos los que se me pongan enfrente, nada podrá detenerme... hasta que me digas donde está la maldita pieza de la Pluma de Oth.  
- Lamento que tendré que detenerte aquí, Omino. No quería que llegáramos a esto, pero no me has dejado opción.

Renhart alzó su báculo y al instante se desarmaron varios pupitres del suelo, convirtiéndose en varias cuñas de madera, que Omino esquivó rodando por el suelo. Antes de que se levantara una red de luces lo envolvió, alzándole en el aire y azotándole varias veces contra el muro, arrastrándole por el suelo y por entre la montaña de pupitres. Renhart deshizo la red con un movimiento de su cetro... Omino, al no sentir más dolor, se levantó con lentitud, aunque algo en su rostro había cambiado: sus ojos eran completamente los de un gato, y sus colmillos se habían afilado. Su mirada era maliciosa y sanguinaria...

- ... bien, Renhart... bien...

El mago alzó su báculo para contraatacar... sabía que había despertado algo de lo que había estado dormido en Omino, algo que su aprendiz ya había comenzado a despertar.

- Lárgate, antes de que te mate – Dijo el hechicero amenazando con disparar otra vez cuando Omino se le acercaba.  
- No me matarás... no tienes el poder, soy inmune a todos los poderes que tengas, y tus leyes lo prohíben... Lo que me da total libertad para matarte...

Las habilidades felinas del híbrido le permitieron saltar hacia un lado y esquivar un rayo de luz verde de Renhart, rebotar en un muro y aterrizar frente a él. Renhart pudo bloquear varios de los fieros y rápidos golpes del híbrido asesino, pero su cuerpo viejo no le permitió moverse rápido ni resistir los embates de la espada en el báculo... hasta que finalmente recibió dos profundos tajos, uno en la pierna y otro en el brazo...

El viejo se arrastró como pudo hasta el muro más cercano, adolorido... literalmente, se halló entre la espada y la pared segundos después.

- Se acabó... – Omino, triunfante, presionó la espada contra el cuello del anciano, amenazando con matarle -. Dime dónde está la pieza, o todo se termina aquí.

Por primera vez el rostro del anciano demostró miedo, incluso una lágrima resbaló por su arrugada mejilla.

- Dejó de estar aquí hace varios meses... se lo di a mi mejor alumna... su nombre es Elia Luminen... pero no sé en donde está ahora...

Por primera vez en años, Omino rió de esa forma tan escalofriante y particular, una risa que se confundía con tos. Había logrado su cometido, y estaba satisfecho.

- Gracias anciano... creo que puedo disponer de ti ahora...

Omino alzó su brazo dispuesto a estocar a Renhart, pero éste alzó su báculo a tiempo, enviando al híbrido volando por la ventana, a caer al jardín junto con una lluvia de vidrios. Renhart jadeó exhausto, se desparramó junto al muro y dejó que las lágrimas silenciosas cayeran con libertad... tras un largo silencio, musitó para sí:

- Lo siento, mi querida Elia... esto es algo que se ha salido de mis manos... pero sé que tú podrás cargar con ello, y sé que encontrarás la solución...

El anciano director levantó su cetro para curar todas sus heridas, y se dejó caer en el suelo, inmerso en sus pensamientos, su culpa y su preocupación...

- Ya vuelven – Dijo Elia a sus acompañantes cuando, en la oscuridad, pudo vislumbrar la figura de Sikoth, seguida por la de Torom y la de Zul.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió Jason al verles las caras pálidas.  
- ¿Recuerdan que creímos que había un fragmento de la Pluma en ésta isla? – Comenzó a explicar Sikoth -. Bueno, pues la pieza sí estuvo aquí... pero pasó algo mucho más importante.  
- Ya lo veo – Intervino Koru -. Parece que están a punto de mojar sus pantalones.  
- Esto es serio, Koru – Dijo Torom, tajante -. Será mejor ponernos cómodos.  
- Hace un rato, Jason trajo algo de pescado, podemos compartirlo – Dijo Elia con cierto aire de orgullo.

Se acomodaron todos en el suelo, formando un círculo alrededor de la "fogata mágica" formada por Elia. Antes de incorporarse, Koru se aseguró que Tyra estuviera cómoda.

- ¿Y bien? – Inquirió Koru, para que los recién llegados comenzaran a hablar.  
- Como que encontramos un templo pagano al que se accedía por un túnel al pie de la montaña – Explicó Zul, empalando un pescado.  
- ¿Y qué con ello? – Dijo Elia con amabilidad -. Seguramente ese templo parecía una tumba, pues ese tipo de religiones se extinguieron hace siglos. ¿Me equivoco?  
- No era un simple templo pagano – Siguió explicando el mercenario -. Era un templo dedicado a... Chaos.  
- Yo no me alarmaría tanto como ustedes – Dijo la Greniana, impasible -. Chaos desapareció gracias a sus hijos Ikah y Horth, hace milenios.  
- Hace tanto tiempo que podría ser una simple leyenda – Añadió Koru.  
- Pero hay más – Continuó Sikoth -. Hallamos un libro cerca de un altar de sacrificios, escrito en una lengua antigua, y lo leí. Decía algo así como "La madre será revivida por los leales, pues llegará el día en que renazca y se mezclará entre sus desleales hijos de Mimir, hasta que llegue el momento en que el destino la haga regresar."  
- Todas las religiones, antiguas o actuales, se refieren a un ídolo al que alaban, ensalzan o incluso invocan. Algunas esperan el regreso o la llegada de ese ídolo, no hay nada de qué alarmarse – Dijo Elia sin inmutarse, tratando de calmar los ánimos.  
- Espera, falta lo mejor – Se apresuró a decir Zul -: Cuando pensábamos en irnos, se nos bloquearon todas las salidas, y entonces una voz dijo... ¿qué dijo, Sikoth?  
- No recuerdo exactamente, pero la voz dijo que habíamos leído algo prohibido, y que como castigo, tendríamos que enfrentar a nuestros miedos, nuestras culpas y nuestro arrepentimiento, y que nos arrodilláramos ante " la Madre".  
- Debió ser solo un espíritu – Jason intervino por primera vez en la conversación después de tragar un bocado de su cena -. Espíritus, hay de todos tipos... éste debió ser uno "molestón."  
- Opinarían otra cosa de haberse enfrentado ustedes mismos a sus propias sombras, pero sólidas – Dijo Zul con la boca llena.  
- Eso no era un simple espíritu... ni siquiera creo que haya sido tal – Torom negó a aceptar las soluciones de sus compañeros -. Eran sólidos, muy reales... y vamos, fueron invocados a nuestro mundo gracias al símbolo de Chaos, que apareció en el suelo.  
- Había estandartes, armaduras y libros con el mismo símbolo por todo el lugar – Agregó el chico-lobo.  
- Un espíritu con suficiente poder puede modificar todo un ambiente para no "romper la ilusión" – Explicó Jason.  
- Esperen... – Torom pensó un poco antes de decir: -. Explíquenme lo siguiente: ni siquiera Keel existía en los días en que, supuestamente, Ikah y Horth derrocaron a Chaos. ¿Cómo es que en el templo había cientos de esqueletos con armaduras de Keel o de Chaos por igual?  
- Seguramente un montón de locos, fieles a algo inexistente. Quizás los Keelianos se encargaron de detenerlos, eran una religión sádica, después de todo... ¡Pero por los dioses, le están dando demasiada importancia a un templo viejo! – Reprendió Elia, abrumada.  
- Yo no me preocuparía por ello – Musitó Koru de brazos cruzados.  
- Ni yo – Terció Jason.  
- Claro, porque ninguno de ustedes llenó sus pantalones de mierda por el susto – Se quejó Zul.

El resto de sus compañeros voltearon a verle, incrédulos, un par de ellos atragantándose el pescado por la risa. Ante eso, Zul se defendió:

- ¿Qué¡Es sólo una expresión, no es que yo haya hecho tal cosa en realidad!

Haciéndose oír sobre las arcadas de Sikoth, Elia anunció algo de mayor importancia.

- No se los mencioné a todos, pero creo... no, estoy segura de que esa tormenta era una especie de hechizo, no era una tormenta natural.  
- ¿Pero con qué propósito alguien haría eso? – Cuestionó Torom. Luego su rostro se endureció, al igual que uno de sus puños -. ¿Qué, Calik no tuvo suficiente con encerrarnos en ese laberinto?  
- ¿No me dijiste, Elia, que se trataba de algo así como un perro y un gato encerrados en una habitación? – Intervino el mestizo, dándose aires -. ¿Que el objetivo era crear caos?  
- Quizás Calik pensaba en dejar el laberinto como una especie de distracción, en lo que llegaba el tornado a matarnos a todos – Sugirió Sikoth.  
- Pero Calik ha mostrado un obsesivo interés por Torom, Sikoth y Tyra, al grado de que no los ha matado aún – Dijo Jason, dándose cuenta poco después de lo mal que había sonado eso. No obstante, siguió: -. Hubiera sido muy estúpido de su parte encerrarlos allí para una muerte segura... no creo que él haya invocado la tormenta.  
- Ahora que recuerdo... Cuando estuve peleando con él, hubo un momento en que se distrajo, y después de eso se le notaba bastante molesto – Dijo Torom, pensativo -. Creo que alguien trajo la tormenta en contra de él...  
- ¿No estás sugiriendo, entonces, que ese alguien invocó la tormenta para... salvarnos? – Inquirió Sikoth, algo confundido.  
- Pues en el intento de salvarnos las vidas, casi nos las quita – Dijo Zul en tono irónico -. No creo que ese haya sido el caso.  
- Es demasiada información – Se quejó Jason, rascándose la cabeza -. Sería mejor que nos pusiéramos a pensar en cómo salir de aquí.  
- Eso lo arreglaremos mañana, será mejor que todos descansemos, sanemos nuestras heridas y nos repongamos – Dijo Koru tajante.

Por unos largos y agradables minutos, reinó un silencio, roto apenas por el crepitar del fuego (que no usaba leña, pero era para dar la ilusión), el canto de los grillos y el ocasional ulular de Riwl. Sin embargo, Jason se decidió a hablar después de soltar un largo suspiro.

- Chicos...  
- ¿Um? – Respondieron todos al unísono.  
- Creo que todos pasamos por cosas horribles en ese laberinto – Dijo el muchacho, con el rostro ensombrecido -. Pero gracias a una persona, Elia, logramos salir. Cuando llegamos a donde Calik, Elia le expuso la razón por la cual fue posible nuestro escape: Si sale uno, puede sacar al resto. Lo que quiero decir es que... Gracias a que ella se negó a abandonarnos, pudimos salir todos con vida. Y cualquier obstáculo de ese tipo que tengamos enfrente, será sencillo vencerlo si seguimos el ejemplo de Elia: mantenernos juntos y ayudarnos unos a otros.

Se hizo el silencio ante las palabras del muchacho Keeliano. A Elia, por su parte, le brillaban los ojos... era la gloria que un chico, además Jason, hablara así de ella. ¿Acaso le estaba correspondiendo¿O Jason podía hablar así sobre cualquier persona?

- Creo que... tienes razón – Musitó Torom. Las palabras de Jason reforzaban su deseo de permanecer con el grupo.  
- Correcto.  
- Sí...

El último en responder fue Zul, dado que Elia no tenía palabras.

- ¡Me has conmovido hasta las lágrimas, Jason, ven y dame un abrazo! – Con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios, el chico mestizo abrió los brazos, causando las risas de sus compañeros.  
- Zul, esa broma en realidad es una mierda – Añadió Koru, insistente con fregar al chico amistosamente.

En Dhebra, una isla cercana a Axia... para ser exactos, dentro de una especie de pirámide, se llevaba a cabo una espectacular batalla.

¿Qué tenía de espectacular? Era una armada de cien hombres contra uno solo.

En una húmeda y enmohecida habitación construida de bloques de fría roca gris, iluminada por la luz lunar que se colaba por los espacios rectangulares que hacían de ventanas; Ludovico se batía a duelo contra una interminable armada de esqueletos guerreros, mismos que llevaban penachos de coloridas plumas y taparrabos viejos, armados con garrotes, espadas, hachas y escudos de madera.

Guerrero que se acercaba, guerrero cuyos huesos eran regados por el suelo, pues a Ludovico le bastaba más que una patada para eliminarlos. Sin embargo, tenía que eliminar a los cien sin que se regenerara uno solo... era ya la tercera vez que el ejército de esqueletos estaba completo nuevamente.

- Persistentes, pero débiles y desorganizados – Musitó Ludovico con tranquilidad, dando una patada que le sirvió para destruir a dos.

Sólo un par de gotas de sudor habían resbalado por su frente en toda la batalla, y ningún soldado había hecho contacto con él. Pero si seguía así, tarde o temprano terminaría por cansarse.

Se concentró y lanzó un ataque múltiple muy rápido: corrió hacia delante, embistiendo con el cuerpo a tantos esqueletos podía, para luego dar un gran salto, lanzar su daga al cráneo de un guerrero. Su arma impactó justo entre los ojos de la criatura, misma que se desbarató en cuanto Ludovico aterrizó sobre ella. El noble guerrero de Aghamen se halló rodeado de enemigos, pero le bastó girar sobre si mismo para derribarlos a todos con el látigo. En el mismo movimiento, arrancó a uno de ellos el cráneo, mismo que voló hacia otro esqueleto, para hacerlo pedazos. Así siguió Ludovico hasta reducir al ejército a la mitad... pero comenzaba a cansarse.

Todavía peor, los poco más de cincuenta soldados caídos se regeneraron, y al parecer, se volvían cada vez más fuertes.

- Muy persistentes... – Jadeó el hombre.

En eso recibió una dura patada en la quijada, que le envió volando a él hasta un muro, y a sus armas al sitio opuesto. Segundos después, Ludovico se halló rodeado y desarmado... pero no se preocupó... sería fácil volver al juego.

- Un error mío desencadenó el peor error de ustedes – Musitó Ludovico, confiado.

En cuanto el primer esqueleto, armado con espada y escudo, se lanzó sobre él, Ludovico le deshizo las costillas de una patada, le arrebató la espada y lo mandó a estrellarse con el muro.

Ante los desconcertados guerreros, Ludovico blandió la espada con singular maestría, jugó con ella describiendo círculos, y dijo en voz baja:

- Esto me hace las cosas más sencillas...

Con unas estocadas tan rápidas como la luz, cinco esqueletos cayeron al mismo tiempo. Hábilmente decapitó a dos más y saltó sobre un tercero, rodó por el suelo hasta alcanzar su daga, misma que lanzó a uno de sus atacantes. Luego corrió en línea recta hasta que empaló a tres de ellos con la hoja, huyó de una decena de guerreros hasta llegar a un muro, por el que corrió dos pasos verticalmente, rebotó para volar sobre ellos describiendo una luna, y aterrizó detrás de ellos, para aniquilarlos a todos con solo dos movimientos.

Se percató de que un esqueleto trataba de regenerarse, pero antes de que su cráneo se elevara cinco centímetros en el aire, Ludovico lo pulverizó con un mandoble. Luego corrió sobre otros más que intentaban hacer lo mismo y recuperó su látigo, mismo que guardó, y su daga. Otra vez rodeado, el guerrero giró sobre si mismo, asestando golpes a todos con la hoja. Luego pateó a otro que venía corriendo hacia él, pero la patada fue tan fuerte que envió a la criatura a estrellarse con otras más.

En segundos, ya habían caído los cien.

Ludovico ya se estaba relajando cuando un gélido viento se coló a la sala, levantando a todos los huesos y reuniéndolos en una gigantesca masa. Los huesos se volvieron polvo, para formar un esqueleto gigante, armado con una gran espada y un escudo del mismo material.

El hábil guerrero dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos, relajado. Torció los labios en una sonrisa casi imperceptible, y con calma se quitó el cabello que le cubría el rostro. Súbitamente, su expresión se volvió explosiva, furiosa, a la vez que daba vuelta a su espada, para poder tomarla por la hoja y no por la empuñadura. Con todas sus fuerzas arrojó la espada, que voló y a dar el tiro de gracia, directo al cuello de la recién creada criatura, cuya cabeza cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, volviéndose polvo junto con el resto del cuerpo. Tranquilamente, Ludovico metió su daga en su vaina y suspiró, cansado.

El suelo tembló y dos lozas del suelo frente a él se separaron, dejando un hueco para que, desde abajo, surgieran dos lozas más, sosteniendo un viejo cofre de madera.

- Lord Aghamen... misión cumplida – Dijo Ludovico para sí, satisfecho.

Comenzaba una carrera por el legendario tesoro llamado " La Pluma de Oth". Calik, Énevan, Ludovico y Aghamen, las Asesinas ciegas... y un grupo de muchachos que ignoraban la competencia en la que estaban metidos...


	38. Cap 37 El barco con velas negras

**Capítulo 37: El barco con velas negras**  
(Roskat)

El amanecer solo les trajo una luz tenue, que se filtraba a través de las gruesas nubes de tormenta. Todo estaba teñido de un deprimente color grisáceo, desde sus ropas hasta sus caras. Las ojeras por el cansancio, los moratones, la piel macilenta... Nadie en el grupo presentaba un buen aspecto.

- Parecemos unos puñeteros zombies. – declaró Sikoth, mientras miraba la cara de su hermano Koru.

- Esa lengua... – Elia volvía, por decimotercera vez en lo que iba de mañana, a mojar la frente de la shinobi. Tyra seguía dormida, y, a pesar de que estaba afectada por el mismo halo, su rostro había recuperado el suficiente color para pensar que iba a despertar de un momento a otro.

- Eso, no digáis tacos delante de las señoras, ratas maleducadas.

Zul se llevó por esta frase un golpe de Sikoth, pero se vio recompensado al escuchar la risa de Elia... Bueno, más que risa fue una carcajada muy débil, seguida de una fuerte tos.

- ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí, parados? – Jason andaba en círculos, como una fiera acorralada. – Debemos buscar una forma de salir, chicos.

- Ya... Pero te recuerdo que estamos en una isla, La Santa Lila estalló en mil pedazos, otro tornado se nos echa encima, y no podemos construir un bote grande en tan poco tiempo. – Koru había enumerado todos los inconvenientes con los dedos. Al acabar, los agitó delante de los ojos del chico de Keel.

- Quedarnos sentados a esperar la muerte no nos ayudará en nada. – Jason cedió a la tentación, al fin, y empezó a morderse las uñas de la mano izquierda. Nadie del grupo conocía aún ese vicio insano, lo único que le ayudaba a pensar cuando se encontraba acorralado o en peligro. Claro que ninguna situación anterior de su vida en Keel podía compararse con esta.

- Sigo diciendo que debemos construir una balsa, al menos lo suficientemente grande para escapar del tornado que se acerca. – digo Torom, quien despertaba al fin después de hacer doble turno.

- No hay tiempo. Necesitaríamos un milagro de los mismos dioses creadores. – terció Elia. – Yo... No puedo separar las aguas... hasta no haber descansado.

- Tampoco hay tiempo para eso. – Jason dio un golpe a un árbol, y de lo alto de la copa cayó una especie de coco. Zul, en un rato de hambre atroz, había tratado de abrir uno de estos cocos, pero desistió. La cáscara era realmente muy dura, algo que comprobó en persona el propio Jason, pues le cayó justo encima de la cabeza. Cuando dejó de ver pequeñas estrellas de colores, se encontró con que el resto del grupo se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

- Serías un gran payaso, Jason... que bueno... – Zul se reía dando vueltas en el suelo. El aspirante a caballero trató de ponerse serio, pero al final le acabó contagiando la risa del híbrido.

Elia fue capaz de preguntarle si estaba bien. Cuando la maga se puso en pie, el espejo, que llevaba en el interior de la mochila, se cayó al suelo. Emitió una luz tenue y luego se apagó.

- ¿Habéis visto eso?

Koru se acercó a mirar la superficie brillante del espejo, y solo vio su rostro consternado.

- Sí... Vaya... – Torom también se asomó, pero no llegó a ver nada, solo oscuridad. - ¿Puede haber un fragmento de la pluma en esta isla, al fin y al cabo?

- Mi espada no indica nada. – Jason trató de tocarse el chichón de la cabeza para apretarlo.

- Bueno... puede que este espejo tenga otro uso. Aún no he descifrado su auténtico cometido... – Elia se arrodilló al lado y lo iba tomar, cuando Zul, de repente, se inclinó sobre la superficie. Debido al gesto tan brusco, estuvo a punto de tirar a los hermanos. Pisó a Torom, que tuvo que apartarse; y sin disculparse, el híbrido tomó el espejo entre sus manos.

- ¡Qué pasada¡Hay un barco! – señaló la superficie.

- ¿Cómo que un barco? – Elia escudriñó el espejo, pero no vio nada. Entonces, acordándose de algo que leyó alguna vez, cedió el espejo a Zul. El híbrido lo tomó, y por unos breves instantes un rubor rosáceo le cubrió las mejillas. - ¿Tú ves un barco en el espejo de Lathia?

- Sí...Uno con las velas negras... No es un barco muy alegre. – Zul entrecerró los ojos, concentrado. El resto no veía nada, pero por la expresión de esperanza de Elia, decidieron aceptar la posibilidad de que el híbrido realmente estaba viendo algo. - ¡Anda! Pero si yo estoy subido al palo mayor... Y Koru, y Sikoth y Tyra... Torom maneja el timón... y creo ver a Elia con... – y aquí el híbrido se calló. - ¿Es una alucinación, verdad?

Elia negó con la cabeza.

- No. Es probable que estés viendo el futuro. Concéntrate... ¿Hay algo que te resulte familiar o que nos lleve a algún sitio? – preguntó Elia. Zul la obedeció, y al cabo de un rato añadió:

- Veo... unos símbolos parecidos a los del templo de Caos, bordados en las velas...

- Puede que en el templo hubiera algún tipo de muelle, donde antiguamente atracaban barcos. – comentó Sikoth. – Un ladrón que estuvo trabajando de pirata nos contó una vez que en algunas islas hay pasadizos subterráneos, y los contrabandistas los usan para guardar naves de grandes tamaños.

- Además, también nos contó que las velas negras es una forma de reconocerse entre los piratas. – comentó Koru.

- Puede que en ese templo hubiera más de una pista para salir de aquí. – Jason se acercó al espejo. Él tampoco veía nada... Bueno, veía un poco las caras de los demás, como la suya propia, reflejada en el cristal como en cualquier espejo normal.

- Habrá que regresar. Yo puedo cargar con Tyra, no creo que pese mucho. – Sikoth se palmeó las manos.

Un mechón rojo cayó encima del espejo, y todos dieron un grito. Como estaban agachados mirando la superficie, tratando de ver lo mismo que decía Zul que veía, no se habían dado cuenta de que Tyra se había despertado. La shinobi estaba de pie justo detrás de Zul, y una cascada de cabellos rojos cayó sobre la superficie del fragmento de la pluma.

- ¡Tyra! – Torom sonrió, aliviado. – Al fin has despertado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – la hechicera, a pesar de su palidez y las ojeras que restaban belleza a su rostro, parecía lo bastante sana para comprender con rapidez.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – preguntó Sikoth. Le colocó su capa sobre los hombros y Tyra, confusa, se abrigó con ella.

- No mucho... Recuerdo que estábamos en el barco, que había una tormenta y... luego... niebla. Pero poco más. – Tyra observó el aspecto de todos y cada uno de los presentes. - ¿Hemos naufragado?

- Sí. – atajó Elia. La maga la miraba con desconfianza, y no era la única. Torom había fruncido el ceño al escuchar la vacilación en la voz de la shinobi.

- Nos alegramos de ver que estás bien del todo. ¿Puedes caminar? – Koru, mucho menos impresionado por la belleza de Tyra, la cogió del hombro. – Veo que sí. No perdamos más el tiempo con charla inútil. Ese barco está en una gruta... será suficiente para que estemos refugiados en el interior, mientras pasa la tormenta.

Koru señaló el cielo: el color gris con el que había amanecido el cielo, se había vuelto negro como la noche. El aire olía a agua, frío y electricidad. Hasta Tyra, adormilada, comprendió que si se quedaban allí más tiempo, se les caería esa tormenta encima.

La única opción era regresar al templo, aunque Sikoth, Torom y Zul no se mostraron muy felices ante la idea. Al llegar al lugar, se encontraron con la puerta sellada. Juraron que las puertas habían estado abiertas, y que ellos no las cerraron. Entonces, el búho Riwl se escurrió del hombro firme de Sikoth y sobrevoló una especie de piedra con forma de totem. A duras penas el pobre búho regresó a donde le esperaba su dueño, pues el viento arreciaba por segundos.

Zul trepó por el totem y, sin hablar más golpeó la cabeza de lo que parecía un toro "con cara de cabreo". La boca se abrió, la base con forma de zorro giró y se abrió una trampilla a un lado del templo.

Pasaron todos corriendo, preocupados por el fuerte viento. El primero, Torom, alzó la mano derecha e invocó a la luz. Bajo sus pies, unas mohosas escaleras conducían hacia el interior de la isla. El descenso se hizo lento, en ocasiones tuvieron que parar, pues los escalones estaban resbaladizos y quebradizos bajo sus pies. Pronto, el sonido de la feroz tormenta fue quedando atrás, olvidado ya. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, para no gastar saliva en charla inútil. Tyra, que era quien iba detrás de Torom, le apretó el hombro. Torom la miró de reojo, y percibió en los ojos verdes de la shinobi cierto movimiento rápido. "¿Sabe qué le ha pasado¿Lo intuye, cree, duda? Si al menos tuviera una mínima arruga en la frente, podría pensar que es humana..."

Elia, que iluminaba a los rezagados con el Báculo de la Ciencia, resbaló de repente, y estuvo a punto de caer escaleras abajo. Se lo impidieron al mismo tiempo Jason, que caminaba detrás y colocó sus brazos para amortiguar la caída; y Zul, que se giró con una rapidez pasmosa y la cogió de la cintura.

- Gracias... a los dos. – Elia sonrió y se incorporó enseguida. Al hacerlo, se apoyó en el hombro de Jason. El híbrido emitió una especie de bufido y bajó los escalones de dos en dos.

- Huelo a sal. – declaró el híbrido. Torom se detuvo para dejarle pasar. - ¡Por el culo de un murciélago borracho, demonios¡Menuda cáscara de nuez!

En efecto, al final de las largas escaleras, había un lago de aguas oscuras. Torom tuvo que iluminar aún más el lugar para que los demás vieran lo mismo que Zul. Flotando sobre las aguas, había un barco, de un tamaño parecido a la Santa Lila, pero de un aspecto tenebroso. Las velas se mecían por el efecto de una suave marejada, que sacudía la embarcación. Las maderas eran oscuras, y sobre la cubierta se veían montones de mercancías abandonadas. No vieron ni cadáveres ni restos que hicieran pensar que había alguien más por allí. Solo fantasmas.

- Vaya... Estupendo, tenemos un barco, increíble. – Koru emitió un silbido. - Si se lo damos a "El Búho", no nos dirá nada por perder la Santa Lila.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa ahora? – Sikoth le dio una colleja. – Mira con más atención...

- ¿Cómo vamos a sacar semejante trasto? – comentó Jason.

- Bueno, no os desesperéis. – Elia puso los brazos en jarras. – Chicos, esto lo tuvieron que meter de alguna forma.

- Es como esos barcos que los pescadores hacen dentro de botellas... – musitó Zul.

- Espero que no, esos barcos no pueden sacarse. Se construyen dentro de la botella con unos palillos y mucha paciencia... – Tyra se secó el sudor de la frente.

- Tengo una idea. – Elia sacó el espejo de Lathia y se lo tendió a Zul. – Mira, quizá la diosa Lathia vuelva a darnos una pista.

Zul sonrió y cogió el espejo entre las manos. Se asomó, y el resto pudo ver el breve destello que emitió la superficie. El híbrido se concentró en la imagen. Estuvo un rato, su rostro sereno mientras que los demás esperaban en tensión. Jason estaba mordiendo la uña del dedo meñique de la mano izquierda, cuando Zul declaró:

- Saldremos cuando amanezca y baje la marea. Entonces, la cueva se vacía y aparece la salida. El barco está enganchado a una especie de muelle gigante, y la cadena hay que desengancharla en el momento justo en el que el agua baja. Si no, las olas se vuelven muy violentas y pueden destrozar el barco. – terminó de decir Zul.

- De acuerdo... tenemos unas cuantas horas antes del amanecer. Este barco es nuestra única opción para salir de esta isla y llegar vivos a algún lado. Así que olvidemos ese aspecto de barco fantasma y pongamos manos a la obra. – Jason corrió hacia la nave. Había unas gruesas sogas que la sujetaban a unas argollas en las paredes de la cueva, para evitar un balanceo excesivo. Trepó por una de ellas con agilidad y llegó a la cubierta. Sikoth también le imitó.

Los dos chicos contemplaron la cubierta, polvorienta, del barco. Parecía increíble, aquel lugar debía llevar años y años sin usarse, y sin embargo, la madera no parecía combada por la humedad ni tenía aspecto de ruina. El polvo era lo único que arruinaba el lugar... Eso y los símbolos de las velas.

- Hijos del Caos.

- ¿Qué dices, Sikoth? – Jason encontró la pasarela, colocada en paralelo contra las barandillas.

- Es lo que significa ese símbolo. – Sikoth acarició la cabeza de Riwl, que empezó a moverse muy nervioso. – Este barco da malas vibraciones.

- Le pondremos unas velas más alegres. – Jason le guiñó el ojo y Sikoth trató de olvidarse del temor que sintió.

- ¿Y si esto es otra trampa de ese tipo, Calik¿Y si aparecen otra vez esas sombras? – Sikoth se agachó y agarró una parte de la pasarela.

- Sencillo: Koru ataca a la de Zul, Torom a la de Elia, y tú a la mía. Como será fácil de vencer, podrás ayudarme a vencer la de tu hermano. Tyra no creo que tenga problemas con la de Torom...

- Menudo payaso estás hecho... Ya te enseñaremos unos cuantos trucos de los ladrones cuando estemos tranquilos.– Sikoth ayudó a levantar la pasarela, y entre los dos la colocaron en el borde. Al otro lado, Koru y Torom la sujetaron con unos espiches que encontraron.

Cuando la pasarela estuvo bien sujeta, todo el grupo subió.

- Esto de aquí debe ser la cadena que vi en el espejo. No podemos cortarla desde aquí, para desengancharla, uno de nosotros debería estar abajo. – Zul se asomó al otro lado de la popa. La cadena estaba enganchada a una especie de polea. Elia explicó que, aunque la magia podía permitir mover cosas a distancia, la cadena tenía una serie de símbolos que imposibilitaban el uso de hechizos.

- Alguien debe bajar y desengancharla... pero le dejaremos atrás. – Torom frunció el ceño.

- Iré yo. – declaró Tyra.

La shinobi tuvo que enfrentarse a la mirada de cada miembro del grupo. Enderezó la espalda y mostró la expresión más neutra que conocía.

- Vosotros... ya os habéis metido en muchos líos. Yo... puedo continuar este viaje sola.

- No digas chorradas. – dijo Zul desde el asiento improvisado sobre unos barriles. - ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú, precisamente?

- Porque si continuo con vosotros, Calik os acabará matando. Es a mí a quién persigue, o yo le persigo a él, y no quiero que estéis involucrados.

- ¿No decías que no te acordabas de nada? – Elia la miraba con desconfianza. Tyra no pudo decir nada a esto. Mantuvo la cabeza erguida, sin dudar.

- Ya estamos involucrados. Mientras sigamos la búsqueda de las piezas, será el pan nuestro de cada día. – intervino Sikoth.

- ¿Se os ocurre algo mejor? De esta forma saldréis de aquí todos vivos...

- Nadie tiene porqué quedarse en esta isla.

Jason intervino. Durante la declaración de Tyra, a pesar del interés por la actitud extraña de la shinobi, algo atrajo su atención. Señaló hacia el lugar que parecía una especie de pasarela que cruzaba la entrada de la caverna.

- Yo puedo desenganchar la cadena, y luego correr hasta la pasarela... El barco pasará por debajo, así que aterrizaré en el puente de mando. Chupado. – y añadió: - Mira, Tyra, ese tipo que se llama Calik no está en la isla, y quedarte aquí no te ayudará en nada. Solo para que acabes destrozada por otros tornados, o enterrada viva en esta cueva. Cuando lleguemos a algún lugar, ya lo pensarás. De momento, no te queda más remedio que seguirnos.

Tyra iba a abrir la boca para quejarse, pero nadie más le prestó atención. Subido en los toneles, Zul declaró que el agua empezaba a descender. Torom, Sikoth y Koru cortaron las cuerdas de las maromas que sujetaban al barco con las argollas en las paredes.

- ¿En serio podrás tú solo? Te acompaño... – Elia se enganchó el bastón de la Ciencia al cinturón, pero el gesto de Jason la detuvo.

- No me llaman "Pies de Fuego" por una casualidad. Entre los chiquillos de Keel soy famoso por mi velocidad corriendo.

- Yo pensaba... que era tu apellido.

Jason echó a correr hacia la única cuerda que quedaba aún sujeta. Antes de descender por ella, le dijo a Elia:

- Si todo sale bien, te diré mi apellido. – y le guiñó el ojo.

- Será chulo el niñato ese... – comentó Zul, emitiendo otro gruñido.

- Que yo sepa, es dos años mayor que tú. – Tyra no se conformaba con quedarse quieta. Se asomó junto con Elia hacia el lugar donde estaba la cadena. Jason llegó en ese momento.

Mientras, Zul escaló el mástil principal. Abajo, el resto de la improvisada tripulación desplegó las velas que permanecían ocultas.

Fuera, el viento paraba un momento, y las aguas, poco a poco, fueron retirándose...

"Empiezo a sentirme cansado" Jason esperaba a que Zul le hiciera la señal. "Muy cansado...A mi también me gustaría marcharme, y averiguar que ha sido de Medea... Pero no puedo dar la espalda a esto. ¿Y si la pluma cae en malos manos¿No es el deber de un caballero evitar que el mal se salga con la suya?"

Era extraño, pero en ese momento, se acordó de Lidda. La hafling, que se había ido de esa forma tan extraña con aquel tipo de alas negras, no parecía dudar tanto a la hora de seguir su camino. "Ella no necesita al grupo, y tú sí, Jason... Porque eres un cobarde. Sabes que en el momento en el que viajes solo, tus posibilidades de sobrevivir son mínimas. Keel era una ciudad fácil, con unos enemigos previsibles. Yo luchaba contra el hambre, las enfermedades y las pequeñas injusticias. Ahora, me enfrento a asesinos despiadados, bestias, marionetas psicópatas, tornados y templos malditos... No, aún tengo tantas, tantas cosas que aprender"

Desde el barco, podía distinguir la silueta de Elia y de Tyra. Desde la noche de la posada, Jason había comenzado a apreciar a la maga. Hasta ese momento, solo era una más, alguien que usaba un poder que el chico jamás había visto. Fueron los ojos ámbar, tristes pero con cierto brillo esperanzado, lo que más le había atraído. A su lado, se sentía relajado, no como cuando estaba con los hermanos o con Torom. Elia... le daba confianza.

- ¡Atentos! El agua está bajando, cada vez más rápido. – gritó Zul, cortando los pensamientos. Jason apretó el mango de la manivela. Debía ser realmente veloz, pero si corría sin pensarlo, con la mente fija en el puente, podría lograrlo. "Es hora de que ayude a mis amigos¿no, Ludo? Si te vuelvo a ver en esta vida, no pienso parar hasta que me digas quién eres en realidad, y si me puedes entrenar."

- ¡Jason¡Prepárate! – volvió a gritar Zul. El eco se repitió, con tono metálico y oxidado, hasta llegar a los oídos del aspirante a caballero.

¿Metálico¿Le había parecido escuchar un tintineo metálico en la voz del híbrido?

"No... Estoy alucinando. Necesito comer algo más consistente que un pescado" Jason apretó la manivela. Un sudor frío le empapó la espada. No, sentía un aliento desconocido justo detrás de él.

Se apartó con rapidez y desenvainó el sable oxidado. Al instante, el mismo sonido metálico que había sentido se repitió, pero esta vez más cerca de su oído derecho. Cuando quiso apartarse, algo le empujó contra la pared con una fuerza brutal. A punto estuvo de perder la pluma de Oth.

Alzó la vista y trató de ver en la oscuridad hacia lo que le estaba atacando. Una ligera luz fluorescente emanaba de las dos figuras que estaban de pie, frente a él. Trató de moverse, pero entonces descubrió que de la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo sobresalía un estilete largo de plata, que le mantenía sujeto contra la pared.

Esa forma del estilete le hizo recordar… a la asesina ciega del templo de Horth.

- Dame esa espada, y puede que vivas un par de horas más. – dijo una voz conocida, demasiado conocida.

La silueta luminosa se aclaró, y mostró el rostro de Medea.

En la cubierta del barco, las cosas no estaban mejor.

Tan pronto como Zul gritó la última orden a Jason, una manada de figuras esqueléticas surgió de las oscuras aguas del barco y, trepando con agilidad, había llegado a la cubierta.

- ¿Es que no nos pueden dejar tranquilos, ni un momento? – exclamó Koru. Se cubrió con el escudo y atacó sin parar. Cuando la espada cortaba los cartílagos de las figuras, estás se desmoronaban.

- Bah… esto no es nada. – Zul golpeó las rodillas de un esqueleto con su vara. Sin detenerse y sin necesidad de levantar más el brazo, lanzó la cabeza de regreso a las aguas oscuras.

Una llamarada de fuego incandescente se ocupó de los esqueletos que trataban de subir al barco. El bastón de la Ciencia, en las manos de Elia, se apagó, para luego iluminarse por segunda vez. Al final de la caverna, podía verse un resquicio de luz solar. "Debemos darnos prisa, si no, nos quedaremos encerrados aquí" pensó la maga. Se asomó entonces a la popa, para socorrer a Jason si estaba metido en líos.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre: dos mujeres de cabellos blancos, apuntando con largas dagas hacia el cuello de Jason. Iba a bajar corriendo, como fuera, cuando un esqueleto la atacó por la espalda con una piedra. De repente, estaba tendida en medio de la cubierta, con un dolor lacerante en la nuca, y el báculo de la Ciencia lejos de su alcance.

Cuando se incorporó, le pareció ver que alguien bajaba a toda prisa por la cadena de metal…

- Me… Medea… ¿Qué haces?

¿Era de verdad la misma persona? El cabello rubio tan claro que casi parecía blanco estaba limpio, peinado en una tirante coleta. Los ojos ciegos resplandecían con la luz que emitían las ropas que llevaba: una túnica blanca, un amplio cinturón de cuero y el estilete con el que le señalaba el cuello. Un paso por detrás, una mujer un poco más alta que Medea, pero con los mismos ropajes y la misma mirada vacía, esperaba silenciosa.

- La espada, dámela. – le ordenó por segunda vez Medea.

Jason apretó los dientes y se incorporó. El brazo le dolía bastante, pero consiguió separarse de la pared.

- No eres tú… No puede ser.

La otra mujer soltó una carcajada sonora.

- Tenías razón, es bastante corto y vulgar. – la mujer avanzó. – Chico, la espada, rápido. No nos obligues a atacarte. Me aburre matar a tipos como tú.

- Permite que acabe yo con él, hermana. Así demostraré mi lealtad a la orden. – dijo Medea. Levantó el estilete y avanzó con decisión hacia Jason. Parecía increíble que a pesar de su ceguera, pudiera caminar con absoluta normalidad. No tenía ya ese andar vacilante.

- Estás hechizada o hipnotizada… - Jason dudaba. No quería atacar a Medea, simplemente no podía entender porqué había cambiado su actitud. ¿Y si estaba sometida por algún hechizo¿Si atacaba a la "hermana", podría liberarla?

- No. Este es mi verdadero yo. Soy una asesina ciega, y mi misión en Keel era encontrar la pluma de Oth que se ocultaba en la ciudad y aguardar nuevas órdenes. Demasiado que esperé.

Medea adoptó una posición de lucha: un paso atrás, el brazo izquierdo ligeramente adelantado, el derecho alzado hacia atrás para tomar impulso. Los ojos se empequeñecieron, concentrados en un punto del cuello de Jason. "Son asesinas profesionales, a las que mutan el cuerpo y el alma para que sean perfectas máquinas de matar", le había dicho Lidda después del enfrentamiento con la primera. "Es una de ellas, de frágil y pequeña, nada".

Desde esa aventura en el templo, la espada no había vuelto a brillar ni a soltar el fuego. De hecho, estaba incluso más oxidada. Le pesaba entre las manos como nunca antes.

Medea se lanzó sobre él y el estilete descendió con tal velocidad que Jason no llegó a levantar la espada a tiempo y detenerla. Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó un golpeteo metálico. Por unos segundos, pensó que de veras había muerto. Luego, se dio cuenta que el brazo le seguía doliendo, con el estilete aún clavado, y que se mantenía en pie.

Una alabarda plateada había frenado el golpe de Medea. La chica dio una voltereta hacia atrás y entonces la "hermana" dio un paso al frente.

- Uy, creía que Calik te había dejado fuera de combate por una temporada.

Tyra movió una de sus alabardas.

- Jason, termina de mover la manivela y corre hacia el puente.

La asesina ciega se echó sobre la shinobi, pero esta hizo una finta, se escurrió y terminó un hechizo: una ola de fuego oscuro que se precipitó sobre el enemigo. La asesina lo esquivó con la misma seguridad de antes, sin inmutarse, y golpeó con su estilete hacia el corazón de Tyra. Mientras, Jason accionó la manivela, sin quitar el ojo a Medea. La chica dio un salto y golpeó la cadena con sus manos: el acero se derritió en cuestión de segundos.

- Maldición…

El suelo bajo sus pies tembló. El barco empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro. Sobre la cubierta, solo los reflejos y las habilidades de los chicos del grupo evitaron acabar en las aguas oscuras. Inflexible, el barco avanzó hacia la salida, sin esperar a nadie.

Jason tenía a Medea a unos escasos metros. Se estaba riendo. ¡Riendo en su cara! Ahora, ya no había escapatoria. O luchar o morir. "No puedo entregarles la pluma… No quiero. Fallaré a los demás, y no podré sentirme bien conmigo. Prefiero luchar, aunque muera".

Y por fin, atacó a Medea. Esta se deshizo de ataque, se echó hacia atrás y, doblando el cuerpo en una pirueta casi imposible, atacó a Jason por abajo, con la intención de atravesarle algún órgano vital como el estómago o los pulmones. El sable oxidado se interpuso y Jason, usando un movimiento circular de muñeca, arrebató el arma de la asesina ciega. Medea entonces se defendió usando los puños. Le golpeó en la mandíbula y luego, un derechazo certero en la mejilla le hizo ver las estrellas.

El barco estaba a punto de alcanzar la salida, cada vez más rápido. Tyra se deshizo del ataque de la "hermana", y lanzó una estocada en cruz. Esta vez, la hirió. La sangre salpicó el rostro pálido de la shinobi. Entonces, Medea dejó a Jason. Corrió para colocarse al lado de su compañera y apartó a Tyra de ella con una fuerte patada. A Tyra no le dolió. No había intención de hacerle daño, solo de apartarla para evitar que la shinobi rematara la tarea.

La antigua chica indefensa, la pobre amiga ciega que le aguardaba en el templo todos los días, tocó el hombro de su "hermana", murmuró algo, y las dos desaparecieron en el aire, como fantasmas.

Tyra no se detuvo a pensar. El barco estaba a punto de desaparecer, pero aún no había llegado a la pasarela.

- ¡Jason, corre! – la shinobi le cogió de la mano y tiró de él. Jason también se había dado cuenta de que el barco se iba sin ellos. Tomó la delantera, y pronto era él quién casi deja atrás a Tyra.

Llegaron a la pasarela cuando el barco estaba a punto de salir al exterior. Al saltar, pudieron ver que el puente de mando desaparecía bajo sus pies. Tyra clavó la alabarda en la madera y se quedó colgando, sujetando la mano de Jason.

El barco salió finalmente de la cueva y se dirigió mar abierto, hacia el horizonte oscuro y cubierto de nubes.

La lluvia caía con tal fuerza que tuvieron que buscar refugio en el interior del barco. En el camarote del capitán, la habitación más grande y caldeada, Elia miraba el estilete de plata que Jason aún llevaba clavado en el brazo izquierdo.

- Esto no tiene… buena pinta. – comentó.

- Pero no sangra. Solo hay que quitárselo y listo. – Zul se arremangó las mangas de su túnica y tocó la empuñadura.

Al instante, Jason dio un grito de dolor. Se le saltaron las lágrimas, y por unos segundos solo podía ver un ligero velo rojo alrededor.

- No podemos quitárselo sin anestesia de ningún tipo. Además, creo que le ha dañado un hueso. – comentó Elia, apartando a Zul. – No sangra precisamente porque el estilete está conteniendo la herida. Cuando lo quitemos, sí que sangrará, y bastante.  
Zul se retiró, con las orejas gachas. Elia le había mirado como hacía antes, cuando desconfiaba de él por ser híbrido.

- ¿Dónde están los otros? – preguntó Jason. Tenía un vago recuerdo del momento después de saltar hacia el puente. Durante la pelea con las asesinas, estaba tan asustado y nervioso que no sintió dolor alguno. No pensó que esa herida pudiera ser tan grave, hasta ver la forma en que le miraba Elia.

- Evitando que naufraguemos… por segunda vez. – comentó Zul. - ¿Entonces… qué hacemos?

- No lo sé. Yo no tengo respuestas para todo. – Elia se mordía el labio, nerviosa. Se dio cuenta de la mirada herida de Zul, y entonces, de forma muy suave, añadió: - Puedo curarle con magia, pero antes necesitamos algo para anestesiarle…

- ¿No puedes dormirle?

- Ya lo he intentado, pero está muy nervioso.

Zul salió corriendo, con la promesa de buscar algo que les pudiera servir. Elia había encontrado restos de sábanas, algo mugrientas, y se dedicó a dividirlas para hacer vendas. No estaban del todo limpias, pero servirían para contener la herida en el momento en que sangrara. Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato.

- Tuviste suerte. – comentó, tratando de distraer la atención de Jason hacia la herida. – Pudieron matarte.

- Y querían… pero Tyra lo impidió. – Jason empezaba a tener frío, y eso se notaba porque le castañeteaban los dientes y tartamudeaba. – Era Medea, esta vez… era la auténtica. "Mi yo verdadero", me ha dicho. ¿Qué quería decir, que ha estado fingiendo conmigo, que todo lo que he vivido el último año a su lado era una mentira?

Elia no le respondió. No sabía que decirle. Bueno, deseó decirle: olvídate de ella, no es más que una mentirosa que te ha traicionado. Hay mejores personas a tu lado que jamás tratarían de hacerte daño. Pero sabía que no podía decirle eso ahora, que no la escucharía. En su lugar, solo asintió, brevemente.

- Y yo preocupado, rezando por las noches pensando que a lo mejor estaba herida, prisionera de esa especie de secta…

Jason apoyó la frente en la mesa, mareado por el dolor y el olor a sangre. Alguien dejó una botella de color verde oscuro con un golpe seco, y le despertó de repente.

- He traído esto. – declaró Torom. Tenía las ropas y el cabello empapados. Detrás de él, los hermanos se sacudían sus respectivas capas y trataban de calentarse al fuego. – Zul me ha dicho que ha encontrado otras cosas, y que ahora las trae. ¿Servirá?

Elia tomó la botella y asintió.

- Creo que sí.

- ¡Ron! Y del bueno. – Koru tomó la botella y, de un mordisco, arrancó el corcho. – Um… no huele a picado.

Jason no era partidario de beber, y normalmente el olor a alcohol (que había tenido que sufrir en algún trabajo de limpiador en tabernas) le daba arcadas. Elia insistió, y al final el aspirante a caballero echó un largo trago. Contuvo las ganas de escupir, y dejó que el sabor dulzón le calentara el cuerpo. Tras tomar otros tres tragos largos, dejó de sentir lo que pasaba alrededor.

Ahora sí, a Elia no le costó nada arrancar el estilete. Jason solo sintió un ligero tirón, y luego la sensación de tener mojado el brazo. La maga empezó a recitar hechizos, uno tras otro, hasta que la herida se cerró del todo. Apartó las sábanas empapadas de sangre y se retiró. Entre los hermanos, tendieron al muchacho en la cama del capitán y le dejaron allí, durmiendo.

- Uf… Se pondrá bien. – declaró Elia, con el rostro cansado después de tanta tensión. - ¿Dónde está Tyra?

- Enderezando el rumbo, hacia la isla que se podía ver desde Axia. Suponemos que llegaremos ahí mañana, al amanecer. – declaró Torom. - Por fortuna, estamos dejando atrás la tormenta, así que podemos descansar.

Tyra apareció entonces, empapada como el resto. Preguntó por la herida de Jason y luego se acercó al fuego. El rostro de la shinobi, por lo general neutro y tranquilo, mostraba una ligera sombra de vacilación.

- Debemos hablar de algo, muy serio. – empezó a decir, sin mirar a nadie en concreto. Zul llegaba en ese momento, llevando más botellas de ron, unas especies de galletas metidas en tarros herméticos y cañas de pescar.

- ¿Es sobre Calik?

La pregunta de Torom no la pilló desprevenida. Era inevitable, al fin y al cabo debían estar todos consternados.

- Él no va a parar. Nunca lo hace. Si se ha propuesto acabar conmigo, entonces lo hará, sin importarle mucho quién este en medio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó Sikoth. El muchacho buscaba argumentos para obligar a Tyra a quedarse, pero por más que lo pensaba, le parecía lógica la reacción de la muchacha. No quería ser la culpable de sus muertes.

- No estoy segura… - mintió Tyra, a medias. Se giró para mirar a la cara a Torom. – Mientras yo esté con vosotros, corréis peligro. Yo puedo continuar el viaje, siempre lo he hecho, y sé que podré hacerlo. Vosotros… podéis terminar la búsqueda de las plumas.

- Ese Calik es fuerte, te lo admito. Ya os advertí que si tenemos otro enfrentamiento con él, lo mejor es salir huyendo. Sin embargo, no creo que marcharte sea la solución. – dijo Torom.

- Claro que no. – intervino Elia. – Escucha, Tyra… No puedes pensar en serio que con tu marcha, se acaban nuestros problemas. Estamos metidos en la búsqueda de las piezas, y hay más enemigos que ese tal Calik. Si no es él, será otro quién nos de por fin caza. – Elia señaló el estilete de plata de las asesinas ciegas, sobre el montón de vendas ensangrentadas. – Mientras estemos unidos, tendremos más posibilidades de salir con vida y terminar la misión. Si nos separamos, como nos ha pasado hasta ahora, lo único que logramos es perder el tiempo y perecer inútilmente. Yo también he viajado sola mucho tiempo, y deseo encontrar al asesino de mi padre, pero comprendo que hay cosas aún más importantes. – los ojos ámbar de la maga brillaron al borde de las lágrimas, pero no derramó ninguna. El recuerdo del malvado Chryssos podía paralizarla, y quería decir una última cosa. – Si no llega a ser por ti, no le habríamos quitado el estilete del brazo, sino del corazón; y habríamos perdido una de las plumas.

Y, como el pensamiento de perder también a Jason le provocaba igual inquietud, se giró hacia la ventana, para evitar que los demás vieran la lágrima que se escurrió. Se limpió con rapidez.

- Yo… Debo admitir que tienes algo de razón, Elia. – Tyra se acercó a la maga y le puso la mano en el hombro. – Está bien… Permaneceré en el grupo, pero si Calik vuelve a aparecer, os pido que me lo dejéis a mí.

"Al menos, que pueda evitar que hagas más daño, oni-san" pensó para sí.

Elia asintió, y el resto del grupo empezó a aplaudir. Sorprendida y colorada, la maga recibió felicitaciones por convencer a la ninja. Sikoth le dio un abrazo a Tyra, feliz de que no fuera, y Torom, aguantando los celos, declaró que así el viaje se hacía aún más interesante. Koru abrió otra botella de ron y propuso brindar por haber salido de la isla todos juntos.

Entre el cañón de Ghadren y las orillas del río Lebas, había una región llamada "del silencio". Un páramo de vegetación salvaje y espinosa, con la tierra dura como una roca, era lo único que se extendía por kilómetros. Muy pocos se atrevían a cultivar por allí, y solo pasaban algunos rebaños en trashumancia, cuando llegaba la época de trasladar las ovejas en busca de pastos más verdes.

Casi nadie sabía que, caminando hacia el cañón, había una fortaleza de piedra. A simple vista, podía parecer una simple muralla. No había caminos que condujeran a sus puertas, y ningún cartel señalaba el nombre de la construcción. Los incautos viajeros que, extraviados, se la encontraron, sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda. Pues aquella construcción tenía un halo extraño, gélido como el aliento de los dioses del invierno. Dar un paso en esa dirección era acortar la vida considerablemente.

Y de noche era aún peor, pues de aquel lugar no salía nunca ni la más leve luz o humo. Quienes vivían ahí no necesitaban la luz para vivir ni el fuego para calentarse.

En las entrañas del lugar, una mujer de cabellos blancos acariciaba una copa. La túnica negra que vestía tenía bordado un símbolo en el pecho, el mismo que adornaba las velas del barco donde viajaba en esos momentos el grupo. El rostro de la mujer estaba marcado por arrugas en la frente y en los labios azulados. Sus ojos brillaban de forma antinatural, como si fuera un murciélago en pleno vuelo nocturno.

- Otra vez… se volvió a escapar. – musitó. La voz, más grave de lo normal, provocó un ligero sobresalto a su interlocutora.

De pie, al otro lado de la mesa, Medea aguardaba las órdenes, firme y con las manos a la espalda, como si fuera un soldado.

- Mi señora, no tuve más remedio. Hay órdenes de no tocar a la ninja, y se interpuso cuando iba a tomar la pluma. Luego, mi hermana resultó malherida, y tuve que poner en marcha el plan de huida. Cada vez somos menos, y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder a más hermanas.

La señora apoyó la mano, de dedos largos y huesudos, sobre una carta. Pasó los dedos tocando los surcos de tinta, leyendo las letras otra vez en su mente.

- Tu hermana ha declarado que actuaste con mucha decisión, y que estuviste realmente cerca de matarle. Parece que has vuelto al redil, pero aún no confío del todo en ti.

- Lo sé, mi señora.

- Durante un año no tuvimos noticias tuyas, cuando más falta nos hiciste. Te ocultaste con esa escoria humana…

- Lo hice para vigilar la pluma. Las órdenes de la misión solo explicaban que debía localizar la pluma que, según las escrituras, estaba en Keel. Sin embargo, no decían que debía hacer si alguien la poseía. Preferí mantenerme al lado, ganarme su confianza y estaba a punto de convencerle para marcharse a un viaje a la zona del silencio, cuando intervinieron los hombres del señor. – el rostro de Medea se crispó por la rabia.

- ¿Y tus poderes de vidente, no te mostraron que iba a ocurrir eso? – la señora ya había hablado sobre ello con Medea muchas veces, pero seguía sin estar del todo convencida. Medea contuvo el enfado y volvió a contestar.

- Mis poderes de videncia, aunque útiles para nosotras, no siempre me muestran todo lo que quiero. No funcionan a voluntad, por desgracia. Pero me permitió ver que ese grupo iba a coger una de las naves que, antaño, empleamos para negociar con los habitantes de Axia, y por tanto, pude preparar junto a mi hermana un ataque.

- De acuerdo. Medea, tu puesto en la orden y tu vida dependen de tu misión. Si vuelves a fracasar, entonces no tendré más remedio que acabar contigo y con todas tus pupilas. Sería una lástima, pues como ya has dicho, somos pocas en la actualidad, así que no me obligues a tomar medidas severas.

- ¿Cuáles son las órdenes, mi señora? – Medea irguió la cabeza y aguardó a que la voz de su jefa le dictara sus próximos pasos.

- De momento, aguarda. Parece que ese chico no es muy fuerte, pero a su lado tiene bastante gente experta que le protege. Cuando se quede solo, entonces podrás atacarle. Deberás matarle, esta vez sin miramientos, y traerme su cadáver y la espada.

- Creí que su cuerpo no era importante, que nuestros clientes solo nos piden la espada… - empezó a decir Medea. Sintió la vibración en el aire a tiempo, pero no apartó el rostro. Si la señora consideraba oportuno darle una bofetada o incluso clavarle un puñal en la garganta, no debía tratar de esquivarla. Hacerlo equivalía a ser una rebelde. Y las rebeldes tenían un final peor que una simple puñalada.

- No es asunto tuyo. Me traerás el cuerpo de ese mal nacido, Jason. Me informaron que tú fuiste quién, usando el hechizo de traslado, le enviaste cerca de esos viajeros. Debiste dejar que le mataran.

- Desconocía si eran amigos o enemigos de nuestra orden, y no debía permitirles poseer la pluma. Lo siento, mi señora. Mi estupidez le está costando mucho a la orden, y merezco todos los castigos. – Medea sentía la sangre correr en el interior de su boca. La bofetada había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para partirle algún diente. Contuvo las ganas de escupir la sangre. En su lugar, se la tragó. – Demostraré que soy leal a la orden. Le traeré el cadáver de Jason y la espada oxidada.

Según los mapas, la isla más cercana era la isla de Dehbra. A pesar de que la veían sin necesidad de usar catalejos, la embarcación iba lenta. Perdió toda velocidad al salir de la isla, pues los vientos dejaron de soplar. En su lugar, se encontraron navegando con las velas casi caídas.

- A la noche, volverá a soplar. Entonces iremos más rápido. – declaró Tyra.

Sentados en las barandillas de babor y de estribor, respectivamente, estaban Koru y Sikoth. El búho Riwl dormitaba sobre el hombro del hermano mayor. Habían tenido bastante suerte con la embarcación: tenía de todo, desde cañas de pescar, hasta viejas túnicas bien conservadas, mantas, enseres de cocina, mapas, instrumentos de navegación… Lo único que no abundaba en el barco eran las velas, los candiles o faroles. Solo habían encontrado un par. Los dos hermanos vestían unos trajes muy ligeros y de corte anticuado, propiedad de algún marinero, mientras sus túnicas se secaban al sol.

Cuando se cambiaron, Koru se acordó de una cosa. Cuando estuvo solo en la Santa Lila del Mar, antes de ser despedazada por la tormenta, había encontrado una lira, que pertenecía a la shinobi. La había cogido, pensando que aquel objeto parecía realmente muy importante para ella; y la había guardado bajo el interior de su túnica. Era una suerte que no se rompiera después de tanto ajetreo.

- Anda, seguro que te lo recompensa con un beso. – le dijo a su hermano, entre risas. Sikoth la tomó, todo colorado, y le espetó que por que no se lo daba él. Entonces, Koru se limitó a encogerse de hombros. – A mi me dará igual si me lo agradece o no.

Sikoth le llamó cotilla, pero se guardó la lira. Cuando, tras pescar el décimo pescado (superando a su hermano), subió al puente de mando, se acercó a Tyra.

- Eh… Hola. – Sikoth dejó el cubo. De repente, era consciente de que le olían las manos a pescado.

- Hola. ¿Quieres coger un rato el timón? – Tyra iba a apartarse, pero Sikoth negó con la cabeza.

- Ahora el turno es de Torom. Yo lo cogeré a la noche. Venía… a darte esto. – Sikoth le tendió la lira. - Mi hermano la recogió de la Santa Lila, y creo que es tuya…

El rostro de Tyra, desde que la había conocido, siempre estaba serio. Los ojos verdes eran muy expresivos, aunque ella trataba de evitar que se reflejaran sus emociones. Sin embargo, con aquel objeto que ya había dado por perdido, no pudo evitarlo. Tomó la lira y, sin pensarlo mucho, le dio un beso a Sikoth.

- Gracias, gracias… Realmente es algo muy importante para mí. – Tyra se apartó. Sentía calor en el rostro, y al mismo tiempo ganas de reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa y gusto de Sikoth. El chico asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- En agradecimiento… ¿te importaría tocar… digo… interpretar una canción? Algo alegre, para que no pensemos en cosas tristes por un buen rato.

Tyra se sentó en las escaleras del puente de mando, con la lira bien apoyada en la cadera.

- Ahora mismo. También para daros las gracias por cuidarme mientras estuve en peligro.

Sus dedos se movieron ágiles, tocando una melodía de baile, llena de giros y arpegios elevados. Torom, que había contemplado la escena desde el otro lado del puente de mando, aferró el timón con tanta fuerza que la madera crujió. ¿De dónde venía este sentimiento¿Por qué deseaba tan de repente partirle la cara a Sikoth? El día anterior, era muy amigo suyo. Lucharon codo con codo, en perfecta armonía… Pero ahora le odiaba. El sentimiento desapareció barrido por la música de la lira. "Bueno, es una batalla ganada, no la guerra".

Desde arriba, en la posición de vigía, Zul palmeaba al compás de la música. Jason apareció entonces en cubierta, con el brazo en cabestrillo y el rostro de un extraño color verdoso. Tyra pidió perdón por haberle despertado con la música, pero el chico, con una voz muy débil y los ojos entrecerrados, le pidió que continuara.

Avanzó hasta llegar al borde de la embarcación, y allí echó "hasta la última papilla".

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Elia, cuando supuso que ya había acabado.

- Sí… Me duele la cabeza, y he tenido que beber casi dos cazos de agua de la cocina para que se me quitara la sed. Pero no me duele. – señaló el brazo. – Muchas gracias, por curarme.

- De nada. – Elia estaba tendiendo en ese momento su capa. Ya había lavado la túnica, y volvía a vestirla. También se había dado un baño fugaz en una tina de la bodega. Al alzar los brazos, contuvo un gesto de dolor, pero el chico de Keel se dio cuenta y le preguntó qué le pasaba: - Ayer, cuando luchamos contra los esqueletos, me dieron un golpe…

- ¿Y no has dicho nada? – Jason se puso en pie. - ¿Te duele mucho? Deberías descansar…

- Estoy bien, en serio. – se quejó Elia. Jason no la escuchó. Le tocó la parte superior del cuello.

- Tienes un moratón del tamaño de una pelota. – apretó un poco y después le masajeó la zona. – Anda, siéntate. Te vendrá bien un masaje.

Elia volvió a quejarse, pero al final cedió. Jason empleaba solo su mano sana, con mucha delicadeza sobre la zona afectada. Elia entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose de repente muy feliz. "Debo dominarme, no debe saber que siento por él. Más ahora, que ha descubierto que su adorada Medea es una asesina auténtica. Ayer… estaba tan alicaído"

- Elia… ¿Tú te apellidas Luminen, cierto?

- Sí. – la maga le miró echando la cabeza hacia atrás. – Es un apellido normal en la aldea donde nací. – entonces se acordó de lo que le dijo Jason en la cubierta del barco. – Ayer, me dijiste que no te apellidas "Pies de fuego"

- Solo es un mote. Me gusta usarlo, para imponer respeto a mis rivales. – Jason vio el barreño con agua y paños, que Elia estaba lavando. Tomó uno y aplicó el agua fresca sobre la herida. – Mi apellido realmente es Wade.

- ¿Jason… Wade?

- Sí, eso mismo.

- Um… me gusta.

- ¿El qué, el masaje?

- Tu nombre. – Elia le sonrió. Se veía realmente hermosa cuando lo hacía, pues la boca se llenaba de bonitos dientes, en hileras, y los labios se volvían rojizos como el rubor de sus mejillas. – Tienes nombre de caballero, Sir Jason Wade.

Jason se echó a reír. Imitó una reverencia, le tomó la mano y la besó, como sabía que hacían los caballeros para cortejar a las damas.

Desde arriba, Zul no lo había visto. Había desviado la mirada en el momento en que vio a Jason acercarse a Elia.

No podía soportar verlo dos veces. 


	39. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38 **

(Säbel)

En el gremio de ladrones de Ravenloft podía sentirse la excitación en el aire, mientras varias personas iban de aquí a allá rápidamente, cargados de noticias para los gremios aledaños. No era para menos, uno de los suyos había tenido el honor de atrapar a esa escoria que tanto daño les había hecho, y aunado a la oportunidad que ese hecho representaba de subir mucho más en la escala de poder de los bajos mundos… ¡Ah¡Tan sólo pensarlo disparaba la ambición de todos hacia lugares inalcanzables!  
Lidda se estiró, desperezándose, al oir que llamaban a su puerta, a lo cual cubrió su ágil cuerpo con una especie de bata antes de ver quién la molestaba a tan temprana hora.

-¡Qué bien que te encuentres repuesta!- El rostro sonriente de Nuevededos apareció frente a ella.-Ya es hora, será mejor que te prepares.  
-Excelente. ¿Hay algo más que deba hacer después de lo del angelis?  
-De hecho sí, Darkmantle nos habló del asunto de las asesinas ciegas…  
-…lo cual es de vital importancia para nosotros- los ojos de la halfling se entornaron ligeramente- Estoy consciente de ello.  
-Me alegra oir eso, porque en cuanto estés descansada después de los festejos de hoy saldrás a investigar eso. Tú las viste, y alguna relación tendrán con los aventureros con los que viajabas- Agregó Nuevededos, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Algunos gemidos salieron del lecho de paja –lo cual era de lo más lujoso que había, dado que muchos se contentaban con dormir en el suelo- mientras de entre las mantas se asomaba el rostro somnoliento de un halfling de piel morena clara, mentón cuadrado y fuerte, de nariz recta y fina. Los grandes ojos color castaño, coronados por unas cejas finas del mismo color castaño claro de la melena lacia que yacía enmarañada sobre las almohadas, la miraban con cierta lascivia mientras una fina sonrisa marcaba el perfecto rostro del que Lidda se había prendado algunos años atrás, aunque no quisiera admitirlo al principio.

-¿Quién viene tan temprano a molestar?- dijo el halfling, con su voz varonil de timbre un tanto fino  
-Nadie en especial. Vístete que ya es hora y no quiero llegar tarde. Después de todo- dijo ella mientras tomaba su ropa- a mí me toca hacer la gran parte.  
-¡Oh, vamos¿Qué son unos minutos más de espera para ellos cuando para nosotros son tiempo recreativo?

El hechicero se sentó en la cama, atrayendo a la ladrona con un conjuro sencillo de telequinesis, levantando sus veinte kilos de peso para depositarlos suavemente en la cama, a su lado. Ante sus reclamos, él sólo se limitó a quitarle la ropa de las manos y a callarla con un beso firme y apasionado.

-Sshh… tranquila, aún hay tiempo para todo.  
-¿Crees que me voy por gusto? Si por mi fuera, el que no saldría de aquí en un buen rato serías tú- Lidda le sonrió pícara- pero el trabajo es trabajo, y sabes lo que para mí significa esto.  
-¿De qué te preocupas entonces? Alcances la posición que alcances, a mí no me cuesta nada posicionarme arriba de ti- dijo el hechicero juguetón, mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la halfling.  
-Después me arreglaré contigo, ya verás- Lidda se levantó pese a las protestas de su amado y comenzó a vestirse- Ven, que necesito ayuda con la armadura; además, te tengo un regalo.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Tómalos, te servirán más que a mí- ella le tendió los estiletes que obtuviera de la pelea con la asesina tiempo atrás.  
-¿¡En dónde conseguiste esto!?- el halfling arqueó las cejas sorprendido- Se supone que las Asesinas Ciegas salieron de circulación hace años, y mira que lo sabré bien yo.  
-Ya ves que no lo hicieron del todo, parece que están de vuelta. –Lidda terminó de ajustarse los guantes- Ya te imaginarás que quiero investigar eso. No te tardes, te veré en el salón.  
-Como quieras, pero recuerda que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

El hechicero le dio una traviesa palmada en el trasero a Lidda, a lo que esta respondió igual antes de cerrar la puerta y emprender la marcha hacia el lugar en donde tenían encadenado al angelis. Su mente voló de regreso al hechicero, y no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa marcara su rostro mientras recordaba cómo lo había conocido.  
Gilean Sparksmith era lo que se conocía como un timador arcano, un hechicero entrenado en el oficio, que usa sus dotes mágicas naturales como un extra para conseguir otros fines. Era muy típico verlos haciendo actos de prestidigitación en las plazas los días de mercado para entretenimiento de la gente… o de sus mismos compañeros, quienes además se encargaban de vaciarles los bolsillos aprovechando que estaban distraídos.

En este caso, ella apenas si se había convertido en miembro del gremio oficialmente, el día en que se conocieron regresaba a Ravenloft después de acabar con un pequeño grupo de trasgos que rondaba en los alrededores. Ya era casi de noche, Lidda estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en la calle de la taberna cuando frente a ella apareció un hechicero de repente, chocando con ella y tirándola al piso. Este se disculpó rápidamente y se dirigió a la taberna cuando el tendero anunció una ronda gratis de cerveza para todos como celebración de haberse librado del problema de los trasgos.

La cosa habría quedado ahí, pero el halfling había hecho algo más que sólo chocar con ella: de paso se había llevado un recuerdo, una prenda íntima que la ladrona usaba para protegerse el pecho del roce con el peto de la armadura. Molesta, Lidda se escurrió entre la multitud que había en la taberna para ver si podía encontrarlo sin que la viera antes, pero para su mala suerte él la vio primero y se le acercó con una jarra de grog en la mano invitándola a beber. Nunca supo con exactitud si le había echado o no algo en la bebida, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que entraran en calor con unas cuantas copas… y a la mañana siguiente, despertaran juntos en una habitación del gremio de ladrones. Ahí fue cuando supo que "Chispa", como llamaban a Gilean, también era parte de la organización y no le quedaba otro remedio que soportarlo.  
Obviamente al principio no se toleraban, e inclusive hacían de todo para molestarse mutuamente, pero el tiempo había hecho de las suyas; cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Gilean se había mudado al cuarto en donde Lidda vivía. De eso habían pasado unos 3 años apenas, pero el hechicero de constitución delgada y mente ágil la había cautivado, y era de las pocas cosas –fuera de sí misma- que le importaban realmente.

Sonoras carcajadas, el chocar de los tarros y gritos ahogados de dolor la sacaron de sus pensamientos, ya que al fin había llegado al sitio en donde el gremio entero esperaba. El salón era casi tan grande como la sala común y tenían la misma forma rectangular, solo que éste se encontraba en lo más profundo de la construcción; de hecho, era de las únicas partes subterráneas del lugar. Como pudo se fue abriendo paso entre sus compañeros hasta llegar al fondo del cuarto, en donde varios miembros, entre ellos Nuevededos, se divertían jugando a los dardos, arrojándolos en una improvisada diana dibujada en el pecho de Leviath, quien apenas si se retorcía ya cada vez que las agujas envenenadas penetraban su piel. Sus muñecas mostraban profundos surcos causados por los grilletes mágicos que las sujetaban. El veneno, junto al cansancio y a las heridas sangrantes de sus muñecas habían diezmado poco a poco su resistencia. Siendo un angelis, la magia existente en su sangre le habría ayudado a resistir cualquier tormento sin problemas, pero la herida causada por Rikosen lo había dañado más de lo que creía.

Cuando Lidda llegó al centro del grupo, los gritos y porras de los ladrones aumentaron hasta que Nuevededos les hizo callar. A una seña suya, dos sujetos se acercaron a liberar al angelis de sus cadenas, sosteniéndolo ellos mismos por los brazos, de modo que su pecho quedara bien a la vista de todos mientras Lidda se vendaba los ojos y hacía una seña para que le acercaran un cubo con los dardos recolectados del cuerpo de Leviath. La halfling tomó dos dardos en cada mano y se quedó muy quieta, concentrándose en lo que haría; hasta que, sin previo aviso, empezó a arrojar y a tomar dardos del cubo con una velocidad impensable para alguien de su raza.

Por supuesto, todos los dardos hicieron blanco en el ya castigado cuerpo del prisionero, aunque ciertamente los presentes en la sala se sorprendieron al escuchar dos gritos más de dolor cuando la lluvia de dardos cesó. Lidda, extrañada, se quitó la venda sólo para ver cómo los ladrones que sostenían al angelis se desplomaban, cada uno con dos dardos clavados en el cuello. No podía haber fallado, eso era cierto ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía… aunque había algo inquietante en el ambiente. Por un momento le pareció ver un par de puntos rojos detrás de Leviath, pero desechó la idea rápidamente: bien podría ser el reflejo de cualquiera de las luces rojizas que inundaban el cuarto, y además no es que la iluminación del lugar fuera tan buena que digamos.

Nuevededos mandó retirar los cuerpos de los desdichados sujetos del lugar, dejando a un tambaleante Leviath apenas sosteniéndose en pie. Al mismo tiempo, Gilean se acercaba a Lidda portando tres dagas arrojadizas muy ornamentadas sobre un cojín de terciopelo rojo: los presentes callaron de inmediato, sabían que era momento del gran final. La halfling sopesó las dagas, y sin más miramientos las fue arrojando una por una: la primera se clavó en el vientre del prisionero, la segunda terminó enterrada en el ojo derecho del angelis como resultado de una puntería con años de entrenamiento, y la última –por no decir la más adornada, tanto que parecía una daga ceremonial- hizo blanco perfecto en el centro de la diana, que estaba justo a la altura del corazón.  
Un grito desgarrador de dolor llenó el aire junto a la ovación generalizada mientras Lidda hacía una reverencia amplia y algo exagerada, para acto seguido lanzarse con toda su fuerza sobre el desfallecido angelis, quien había retrocedido hasta caer recargado contra la pared.

La carga que la pequeña ladrona había hecho tenía como objetivo la daga del pecho, enterrándola más con el empellón resultado de la carrera. Una mezcla de dolor, satisfacción y venganza marcaba con sombría expresión su rostro mientras giraba lenta y cruelmente la daga, agravando mucho más la herida que por sí sola ya era mortífera.

-¡Esto es por meterte con quien no debes, escoria! La traición que cometiste hacia los Espíritus del Desierto sólo puede ser borrada con tu sucia sangre- la expresión de Lidda se había transformado en una mueca grotesca de odio antes de agregar en lo que sonó como un siseo venenoso- ¡¡¡Ojalá tu alma se pudra en lo más profundo del Abismo!!!

Leviath gimió en voz apenas audible cuando Lidda retiró la daga del pecho, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a brotar a borbotones de la herida y a escurrir por las comisuras de la boca. En un instante, sintió como si el tiempo comenzara a transcurrir muy lentamente mientras tres figuras ya conocidas por él aparecían ante sus ojos: la primera parecía surgir de su misma sombra; la segunda, el portador del abrigo color carmesí, apareció frente a él; la tercera, guardián draconiano de cabellos rubios y largos, cargando consigo una espada bastarda, apareció a su izquierda, con un signo extraño grabado en la frente que brillaba en un tono rojizo muy intenso. El angelis apenas si pudo esbozar una sonrisa antes de que un acceso de tos convulsionara su cuerpo, haciéndole vomitar sangre.

-Hemos permanecido fieles a tu servicio, Alas Negras- Molc, el de cabellos rubios, hizo una reverencia ante él  
-¿Cuál es tu último deseo?- preguntó Namurac, con los dedos aferrados al mango de la kodachi  
-Destruyan… a quienes se atrevieron… a dejarme en este estado…- Leviath hablaba con dificultad- tan débil… para morir a manos… de estos… seres… tan… inferiores…  
-Así será…

El espíritu que permanecía envuelto en sombras levantó lo que parecía ser su rostro, ya que dos puntos rojos surgieron de repente, haciéndose más intensos ante la conmoción causada en el gremio. Lidda intentó retroceder y apartarse del camino al ver que la cosa se había puesto peor de lo que imaginaban, pero antes de ponerse a salvo notó que algo explotaba en el cuerpo del angelis e impulsaba a la sombra hacia el frente. Esta atravesó -junto con toda la energía espiritual contenida en el ya fallecido Leviath- el cuerpo de la halfling antes de salir del lugar atravesando el techo. En cuanto el último espíritu desapareció del lugar, el angelis literalmente se hizo polvo, dejando atrás sólo la brillante cabellera negra y las plumas que antaño cubrieran con orgullo sus alas.

Todo había sido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El lugar se había llenado de gritos, aunque apenas si eran audibles para Lidda. Sentía un gran vacío en el pecho, como si le hubieran arrancado algo vital… dando paso a un sentimiento de terror al sentir que se desplomaba y golpeaba contra el piso.  
Frío, todo era frío a su alrededor… tan frío que no podía moverse, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía libre, como flotando. Lo último que percibió fueron unas manos pequeñas, cálidas, que le tomaban el rostro y un grito desesperado saliendo de una garganta masculina, una voz que le era muy familiar…

-¡¡¡EH OREJUDO¡¡¡AUN ESTA VIVA¡¡¡AYUDAME A CARGARLA ANTES DE QUE SEA MUY TARDE¡¡¡NO PUEDO HACERLO SOLO!!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En unos instantes, el brillante cielo por el que navegaba Cielo Azul se tornó negro por los nubarrones de tormenta que se arremolinaron a su alrededor. La gente, aterrorizada, corría hacia el castillo en busca de refugio, pero nunca llegaron a él.  
Los pocos centenares de angelis que habitaban la ciudad errante caían fulminados al instante por los entes espirituales que con su furia traían un manto de muerte para todo el que se cruzara por su camino. Ni siquiera el rey Casicus se libró de la masacre, ya que cayó atravesado por tres espadas diferentes: una kodachi, una espada bastarda y una espada larga, cuya empuñadura estaba trabajada en forma de un dragón con las alas extendidas.  
Si alguien hubiese presenciado el instante en que Cielo Azul se desgajaba y desplomaba al océano, juraría por todos los dioses de Mimir que una bola de fuego había caído desde el cielo. Más esa ciudad despareció para siempre entre el profundo azul del océano, junto con los recuerdos de quien, en alguna ocasión muy rara, se hubiese enterado de la existencia de los angelis.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dolor. Punzante y agudo dolor recorría su cuerpo febril. Poco a poco había recobrado el conocimiento, aunque aún tenía la vista nublada. Lidda gimió al hacer un intento fallido por incorporarse y caer entre el lecho mullido en el que estaba recostada: tenía el brazo izquierdo herido y debilitado, casi no podía moverlo.  
Un par de ojos grandes de color castaño reflejaron alivio, y el sonido que llenó sus oídos después la hizo sentir tan mejorada como si hubiera bebido una poción curativa de las más potentes que existían.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo. No te esfuerces, aún estás muy débil.  
-¿Qué… me pasó?  
-Al parecer el angelis era un invocador; antes de morir logró llamar a los espíritus y darles una última orden- Gilean refrescaba con un paño húmedo la frente de su amada- Uno de ellos te atravesó antes de desvanecerse… de no ser por esa perla que conseguí en el templo de Horth… no quiero ni pensarlo…  
-Ya… estoy bien, es lo importante…- Lidda posó la mano derecha sobre la cabeza del hechicero, que descansaba en su pecho mientras algunas lágrimas fluían por su delgado rostro- no te angusties, vas a enfermarte un día si sigues preocupándote de esa manera.  
-¿¡Pasaste casi dos días perdida en el limbo, con una fiebre endemoniada, más fría y pálida que mi madre cuando la enterraron, y después de todo lo que sucedió me pides que esté tranquilo!?- Gilean la miraba con reproche  
-Después podrás regañarme todo lo que quieras- la halfling dejó caer la cabeza sobre las almohadas- por ahora sólo quiero dormir… además, aún debo resolver lo de las Asesinas Ciegas…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pasó una semana antes de que Lidda se recuperara de lo sucedido: la fiebre había desaparecido y ya se sentía lista para iniciar su siguiente misión para el gremio, regresar con el grupo a la Santa Lila, a pesar de que su brazo izquierdo aún estaba débil y de vez en cuando tenía ataques de tos. Darkmantle había logrado averiguar la ubicación de los aventureros por medio de Krak, su cuervo, aunque extrañamente viajaban en un barco de velas negras, ostentando la insignia de Chaos, lo cual contrastaba con la descripción que ella había hecho de la Santa Lila.  
Gilean se había encargado de dotarla de algunas pociones y utensilios que pudiera necesitar, más varios viales con un remedio de hierbas que debía de seguirse tomando hasta terminarlos, como parte del tratamiento por la fiebre tan fuerte que tuvo. La empuñadura de su espada ahora lucía algunos cabellos de angelis trenzados en el mango, dando al viejo florete una vitalidad mágica que le sería de mucha utilidad ante las batallas venideras.

Apenas caía la noche cuando la halfling apareció en la cubierta del viejo barco, usando un portal como medio de llegada. Elia fue la primera en notar su llegada, e hizo señas a los demás para que se acercaran de inmediato; no todos los rostros se veían alegres o relajados, la mayoría le miraban con reproche. Torom insistió en amarrarla y encerrarla en la bodega durante la noche, para decidir lo que harían después por la mañana.

-Haz lo que quieras, créeme que no es la primera vez que duermo atada como si fuera un peligro para Mimir- respondió sarcástica la ladrona- He llegado a tomarle cierto gusto.  
-¿Por qué regresaste?- Zul la miraba intrigado  
-Necesito averiguar más sobre las Asesinas Ciegas- Lidda tosió antes de seguir- y ese Pies de Fuego tuvo mucho que ver con ellas. Lo que me preocupa es que esas perras cobren fuerza de nuevo, y la pluma de Oth es un pretexto excelente para hacerlo- agregó, antes de ser arrastrada por el mercenario y uno de los hermanos hacia las bodegas. 


	40. Capítulo 39 La espera

**C****apítulo 39: La espera **  
(Metal)

- ¡Idiotas!, ¡Permitieron que Sir Cameén San Espada se apoderara del fragmento de Oth que estaba en Dhebra!…malditos perros… -

En un motículo de tierra que surgió como volcán de las inestables aguas de Mitra y que en realidad había sido creado por un hijutsu poderoso, a cientos de kilómetros de Axia, más de un lustro de ninjas miraban con temor y recelo a su líder.

Más sin embargo diez de ellos, entre hombres y mujeres con túnicas y pantalones grises veían sus últimos momentos de andar por la tierra.

Pues esa oración pronunciada fue suficiente para dar a entender que Calik Ugishi ocultara su frase favorita para con sus subordinados, para cuando le fallaban.

"Ya no les necesito, púdranse en el purgatorio"

Uno de los ninjas totalmente atemorizado y con la frente estigmatizada llena de un sudor sanguiolento, debido al intenso estrés al que se hallaba como esclavo, obedeció a sus pies y se echó a correr, no sin antes comprobar que Calik quedaba rezagado contemplando su fuga con tranquilidad.

Su alegría de libertad no duró mucho. Aquél detestable ninja lo alcanzó en un santiamén. Siguió corriendo; pero al final las fuerzas le abandonaron.

Sintió que una sombra le asía por el talón del pie derecho enviándole a comer arena. Quisó librarse a patadas de su captor pero dos de los ninjas de trajes lilas le cerraron el paso.

- ¡Nikago, Saniru, ayúdenme! -

- Nunca debiste dejar que ese hombre se llevará el pedazo…- Susurró la chica sin mostrar piedad en su voz ni es su cara, aunque se hallara oculta tras un capuchón.

- Cuando un ninja falla debe pagar con su vida por el grave error que cometió – Dijo frío Saniru haciéndole segunda a su hermana.

- Más bien, nunca debió presentarse ante mí para darme semejante informe. Hubiese sido mejor para ti, morir a manos del tal Ludovico. Porque yo, no soy tan compasivo ni indulgente como ese Santo de la Espada al que es tan devoto Aghamen…-

Lo último había sido dicho por el rubio quién se plantó delante del aterrorizado muchacho, mirándole con sus ojos azules y rojizos. El chico, casi un niño temblaba y no acertó a emitir ninguna sílaba, sólo cerró sus ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas…esperando lo inevitable…

Con una mano, el shinobi le tomó de la barbilla y lo levantó dejandole que sus pies colgaran en la intemperie como dos hilachos. Con la otra, sin previo aviso le arrancó la piel del párpado derecho y con ella, el ojo. Con un movimiento rápido separó todos sus nervios dejándolos al descubierto. Hundió el pulgar pellizcando los sensibles y pequeños músculos y se puso a retorcérselos. El muchacho chilló de dolor exasperante pero su cuerpo no se sacudió.

- ¡Aghhhh!-

Calik, en una muestra más de su malvada malicia sacó su lengua, puntiaguda, de serpiente y de un color al rojo vivo, simulando que era un hierro recién sacado del fuego. También sus fibras oculares comenzaron a ser trituradas por la línea de dientes, filosos como los yaguares oscuros cuando clavaban sus colmillos en la tierna carne de sus presas.

- Dicen los viejos de las montañas que los sesos humanos son deliciosos…Tenían razón, lo he comprobado– Susurró el rubio extasiado con su nuevo oficio canivalesco.

En el vacío dejado por el ojo, metió su lengua ardiente, le lamió con ella el cerebro y le hizo gritar otra vez.

El joven ya lejos, muy a lo lejos, oía la risa diabólica de su verdugo. Perdió el conocimiento y con ello, también la vida…siendo devorado…

- La juventud de hoy – Suspiró el ninja separándose – Ya no es como la de antes –

Viró para encontrarse con Saniru y su hermana que miraban expectantes y les empestó aún con la boca chupando los restos de la cabeza del infeliz:

- Que esto sirva de lección sobretodo a ustedes dos si vuelven a fracasar, principalmente te lo advierto a ti Saniru. Óyeme bien que no pienso repetirlo: No volverás a enfrentarte a Sikoth sin mi consentimiento. Su misión es vigilarlos al pos de la discreción y las sombras y cuando quiera que los ataquen entonces será cuando yo se los ordene. ¿Esta claro?

- Si, Maestro -

- Sé que ese chico asesinó a su otro hermano y es por su honor ninja que deben exterminarlo, sólo de ustedes es ese derecho, pero si ese Sikoth se acerca más a Tyra-chan entonces tendré que ser yo el que debe de cumplir con esa ley, así que también depende de ambos que eso no ocurra.

- Le juramos que siendo aprendices y guerreros del Clan de la Niebla no lo decepcionaremos, mi Señor – Exclamó Saniru con la cabeza gacha.

- Que asi sea. Vayan y sigan con su trabajo –

- A la orden –

Los ninjas al unísono saltaron al agua del océano y se perdieron como peces en el azul y verde del mismo.

- En cuanto a ustedes – Dijo dirigiéndose a la treintena de ninjas que quedaban hincados haciéndole reverencia - Sigan acomodados como los peones en el ajedrez. Hagan sus movimientos esenciales: Sigan buscando las piezas de Oth y dénles pelea a todos los que interfieran. Todos los integrantes de ese grupo ya saben que yo los estoy persiguiendo, cosa que aunque resulte ser una desventaja para nuestro Clan, puede ser benéfica para que, otros de nuestros alíados, se muevan en el campo de batalla. Si todo desde aquí sale como esta siendo planeado, entonces con otros astutos movimientos haremos en un próximo futuro un perfecto "Jaque Mate".

- Si, Calik-Sama – Corearon los shinobi como perfectos soldados que eran.

Una sarta de aplausos rompió con el mutismo. El rubio volteó mientras se limpiaba con su capa la sangre que estaba degustando y que comenzaba poco a poco a coagularse.

- Bravo, bravo. Salvaje como siempre, Ugishi. Deberías ser un poco más amable con tus formas de matar a tus sirvientes. Hay niños presentes, aunque me conmoviste con ese discurso, ¿Qué poeta te los escribe?–

- Mi cerebro que yo si ejercito, no como el tuyo mugroso que ni las neuronas se conectan. ¿Qué asunto te trae por aquí? –

Chrysos con las alas guardadas dejó de palmotear para empuñar con firmeza el hacha de bronce. Odiaba que fuese tan despectivo con los de su clase.

- Venía a traerte las nuevas, pero creo que se me han adelantado - Dijo señalando el cadáver que colgaba del brazo de Calik –

- Hubieses acabado peor, pájaro de mal agüero. Ve al punto, estoy seguro que no sólo ibas a decirme que el tal Ludovico se había hecho de una de las plumas sagradas – Contestó el aludido dejando caer al desafortunado tuerto que besó la arena como si fuese un costal de patatas.

- Ya, ¿qué tal si tan sólo era un cumplido de visita? –

- No me convences, ni siquiera tienes la pinta de tener educación y buenos modales. ¡Habla, con un demonio! –

El líder de las aves de oro hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- Bien, traigo información de esos chiquillos que tú, "de favor" me obligaste a investigar -

- ¿También de Derdim? –

- Sobretodo de ese-

- Espera –

Calik alzó la mano obligándole a callar. Chasqueó sus dedos tres veces emitiendo una orden a sus ninjas que seguían sumidos e hincados tras de él. Todos se hicieron uno con el humo.

Chrysos, con otra seña del ninja comenzó a relatar por más de una hora, con lujo de detalles, un buen puñado de información proveniente del joven mercenario.

- ¿Con que oriundo de Melis-Karl, no?, interesante… aunque ese dato tal vez no me sirva de nada o en determinado caso puede que si, depende si las cosas se ponen de un color inesperado – Susurró Calik acariciándose la barbilla.

- Ese niño te dio guerra, me alegra que alguien le haya dado unos buenos tajos al "Gran Calik" – Se mofó el híbrido.

- Maldito…estabas viendo todo –

- Fue un gusto colarse entre las plumas de mis hermanos para ver semejante espectáculo y sobretodo que fue gratis. Faltaron los bocadillos pero no estuvo nada mal, debo decirlo. Aunque disfrute como en un cierto momento Derdim te estaba dando quebraderos de cabeza. Bonita batalla, aprovechándote del mocoso, eres un desgraciado, grandulón y bastardo –

Calik se echó a reír al escuchar las palabras aparentemente llenas de reproche de parte del híbrido.

- Te hacen falta un buen par de gafas, Chrysos… ¿Quién te asegura que YO me estaba batiendo realmente con ese mercenario? -

Ante el desconcierto del ave de oro, el shinobi se levantó los pantalones y la parte baja de la camisa en donde Torom le había propinado ciertas estocadas con su espada dorada.

No tenía ninguna herida, rasguño ni cicatriz que le deformara.

- Usaste tus técnicas ninjas…viejas ilusiones ninjas. No sólo creaste ese laberinto sino también…-

- Nada mejor que aparentar que te estan jodiendo, que estás débil y perdiendo. Hasta un tonto aprendiz ninja del más bajo nivel sabría que es una de las maneras para conocer los puntos fuertes y débiles de tu rival. Sin embargo debo admitir que Derdim tiene mucho potencial y que no estaba dando ni la mitad, cosa que me ha decepcionado bastante –

- También debes de saber que tu hermano – Tosió el alado y acariciando el filo de su hacha por si Calik se alborotaba – Énevan se te adelantó…-

Calik no movió ni un músculo facial.

"Claro que lo sé…pero de él ya me ocuparé más tarde. Cuando el grupillo de Tyra llegué a la Séptima Isla de Ion, a los dominios del Clan del Agua será cuando le dé un escarmiento a mi hermanito por el regalito del torbellino y le quitaré la pieza que se llevó…- Dijo y se comenzó a burlar por sus adentros - Aunque él no es el único Ugishi que posee una de las piezas…una pieza fragmentada en trozos más pequeños, claro…"

Miró la empuñadura de su fiel katana. El águila que le coronaba era más que una simple efigie…

"Me preguntó a cual de los Siete grandes Dioses representará…"

Después siguió hablando en voz baja, ignorándo el último párrafo de Chrysos.

- Ese Derdim, pronto nos veremos las caras y pelearemos en serio. Hubiese sido sencillo lapidarlo ahí mismo en Axia, pero una victoria asi no deja buen sabor de boca. Quiero que ese miserable se vuelva más fuerte de cuerpo y alma, quiero que me demuestre todo su potencial en la magia de luz y oscuridad...Quiero ser testigo presente de su Umbra du Oblivio. Espero que valga la pena el tener que esperar…Debo obligarle a ser fuerte, a ver si es que sus sentimientos de mierda se lo permiten -

- La hechicera Greniana echó a perder que esos mugrosos cayeran en el cataclismo formado en esa isla pagana – Señaló el híbrido y haciendo una mueca de asco prosiguió – Ahora que me acuerdo ¿porqué cojones hiciste una ilusión mía que se enfrentaba contra esa bruja?

-¿Qué, no te gustó? – Se llevó las manos a la nuca mientras silbaba – Si hasta saliste guapo, pajarraco. No me niegues que hago buenos trabajos con las ilusiones y en tomarme la molestia en copiar a seres inferiores como tú -

- Hubiese ido personalmente y con gusto a encararla. Tal y como hice con su padre -

- Aún no es hora, ten paciencia – Contestó Calik perdiéndose al recordar a la maga - Elia Luminen…demasiado buena para mi gusto. Me cayó bien -

El híbrido miró extrañado al ninja, había usado un tono de voz fuera de lugar. Vio que el rubio tenía dibujada una cierta expresión al vivo de sus ojos, una respiración agitada que apareció de repente, la animación de su tez, todo en él dejaba ver una engorrosa lujuria y el clímax de su excitación.

- No estarás pensando que…Eres un sádico-masoquista pervertido, Ugishi. Esa niña te desafió e insultó tu poder.

- Me gusta esa actitud. Esa chicuela estaría perfecta en mi harem si no fuese tan ingenua. La rebelde bruja Elia Luminen, bella, rebelde y obstinada…ya que Tyra está lejos de todo lo fortuito, de mi alcance… –

Chrysos chasqueó el pico.

- Entonces si también te ha entrado interés por la maga, entonces no creo que te importe ya que quiera desquitar mis deseos carnales con tú querida hermana, la Celeniana… –

La aparente apacibilidad del rubio y su deseo perdido fueron relevados por una ira incontenible que se arromolinó cono una gigantesca ola sobre el híbrido que sintió que las manos del rubio le amenazaban con estrujarle el estómago.

- ¡Ni tú ni nadie la tocarán, entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Ella es mía, mía! -

- No me malinterpretes, Ugishi. Sabes que mi pasión y deseo no son tan poco célibes e incestuosos como los tuyos. Me muero por hacerla parte de un exquisito bocado, un gran banquete digno del respetable híbrido que soy –

- ¡Entiende que no, hijo de puta! –

- ¿Porqué tan descontrolada obsesión por esa mujer, Calik? – Inquirió Chrysos pasándosela en grande sacando de sus casillas al shinobi - ¿Tiene tu enojo algo que ver con ese asuntillo relacionado con el mercenario Derdim, verdad?

- Escuchame bien grandísimo imbécil. Yo no quiero que tú ni nadie se le acerque sólo porque no se me viene la jodida gana de hacerlo. Ni un estúpido humano, ni un Ababol, un Angelis o un cochino híbrido como tú dejaré que se metan con ella, es más, ni siquiera los dioses, ¡Lo juro!-

"Vaya, vaya. Has mostrado tu talón de Aquiles, tu debilidad, Ugishi…Pueda que tus enemigos puedan tomar una mayúscula ventaja en ello. Si yo no estuviese bajo las circunstancias a las que estoy atado, lo haría yo mismo para hacerte sufrir, desgraciado…"

- Si ya no tienes más que decir, ¡Lárgate, ya! – Gritó Ugishi desesperado. En verdad se vomitaba con tan sólo le dijeran que alguien se ha a trevido a tomarle la mano a la pelirroja, mirarla y peor si iba más allá.

"¡Ese desgraciado ha sido el primero en verle el rostro!…Derdim no debe saber que secretos lleva la máscara de una mujer shinobi"

Chrysos estaba encantado con ver los gestos que hacía el rubio en su lucha mental.

"Totalmente loco"

- Esta bien, pero hay dos cosas más- El híbrido desplegó sus doradas alas a punto de echar el vuelo murmuró confidencialmente –

- Habla rápido – Cayendo de rodillas, jadeó Calik que de la furia pasó a un estado lleno de tranquilidad sin explicación alguna. Signo inequivoco de su aguda esquizofrenia…pasaba de una realidad a otra como si cruzara dimensiones o como si entrara o saliera por una puerta.

- La primera es que esa tal halfling, Lidda o "Aguijón de Araña" o como la quieras llamar de la cofradía de los bajos mundos de las alcantarillas de Ravenloft ha regresado con esos muchachitos aventureros –

- ¿Qué pasó con ese Angelis que había capturado? –

- Dicen que "Alas Negras" estiró la pata – Rió Chrysos como si se hubiese tratado de un chiste – Y la segunda es que ahora la pequeña anda detrás de las amiguitas de tu amigo el de la voz rarita -

- Era de esperarse. Las Asesinas Ciegas aunque son poderosas y respetables son poco prudentes en el asunto de la discreción, pero ellas sabrán lo que hacen y…sobre ese Angelis – El shinobi dudó un segundo – Es extraño…-

Un estallido en el firmamento que se daba en ese momento selló sus labios y el vuelo del ave de oro.

- El orbe del cielo ha caído; pero no soy tan estúpido para no saber su significado y que es lo que viene…Aghamen tenía razón, dichoso brujo adivino me resultó…Los Angelis se han perdido…-

Calik no pudo evitar carcajearse silenciosamente, comprendiendo aquél juego de luces que oscurecian e iluminaban la bóveda celeste. La verdad no lo había visto todo. Se llevó los dedos al cabello que se despeinaba con la brisa marina, enun acto de vanidad.

- No queda más de otra que ver que pronto será el turno de Omino…Creo que le pediré un favor para Derdim y Tyra…la próxima vez que lo vea, si es que el encapuchado quiere…-


	41. Capítulo 40 Encuentro inevitable

**Capitulo 40: Encuentro inevitable  
**(Minaya)

_"- ¿A dónde vas Cameén?_

El entonces, Sir Cameén San espada, dio la vuelta. La persona que le había dicho no era ni más ni menos que la reina de Mimir, esposa de su majestad Aghamen, Lady Siria.

- Mis disculpas su majestad – dijo cortésmente Cameén – pero acabo de abandonar mi título, llámeme Ludovico por favor  
- Para mi siempre serás Cameén – dijo Lady Siria con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – "Sir Cameén San Espada"  
- No creo poder cambiar su voluntad – dijo Ludovico cerrando los ojos, los sintió algo húmedos. Aun estaba triste, la muerte de Camile había sido hace tan poco…  
- ¿Es por Camile que nos abandonas? – preguntó Lady Siria

Ludovico abrió los ojos, se los seco. Era obvio. La reina, a pesar de ser ciega, podía ver más allá de lo que podía cualquier persona común. Ella, tenía un poder especial, la visión adivinadora. Aquella, se trataba de que ella solo podría ver a cada persona solo 1 ves en la vida pero en ese momento tendría una visión certera de su futuro.

- Si… - dijo Ludovico – no sé porque – miró hacía una ventana – pero… desde que Camile se fue… no le encuentro sentido ha ser caballero…  
- Camile siempre me lo dijo… - dijo Lady Siria – que eres un caballero que sigue su corazón… pero igual, te extrañaré en la corte

No sabía que pensar. Ludovico puso una expresión seria. Nunca había sido muy expresivo, pero los últimos acontecimientos lo habían dejado muy blando. Miró a la reina, quería preguntarle algo, pero pensó que no sería conveniente.

- Pregunta – dijo la Reina adivinando lo que pensaba Ludovico  
- Camile… - dijo Ludovico no muy seguro – una ves me dijo que gracias a su predicción que le hizo a ella, su vida tuvo sentido… pero nunca me dijo que le había dicho usted…

La reina rió un momento.

- Es lógico que no te hablara de aquello – respondió la Reina – te lo diré, pero prométeme algo  
- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Ludovico  
- Que me dejaras verte – dijo Lady Siria

Ludovico dio dos pasos atrás. Él había evitado a la reina lo viera cuanto había podido. Quizá, él único gran miedo de Ludovico era saber algo que pasaría inevitablemente en el futuro.

- ¿Qué dices? – insistió la Reina  
- Esta bien… - dijo Ludovico, podría ser un buen precio para saber uno de los secretos de Camile  
- A ella… - empezó a responder Lady Siria – le vi algo muy simple… solo le dije "La persona que realmente te ame, será el que te diga "Te amo" cuando este dormido"

Si Ludovico había pensado que nunca volvería a llorar después de la muerte de Camile, se había equivocado por completo. Su corazón se recogió entero. No sabía lo que sentía, entre frustración, alegría e impotencia.

- Ella siempre supo… - dijo Ludovico ya viendo borroso por las lágrimas

Un simple te amo  
Entre el silencio de un sueño…  
Puro como el cielo  
Solo corazón en ello…  
Supiste mi sentimiento  
Antes de que yo  
Lo entendiera por completo

Ludovico se sentó en una silla cercana, se refregó la cara. La reina sentía su movimiento. Puso su mano en su hombro.

- Camile… - dijo la Reina – siempre te amo… pero me decía que a veces, el corazón debía esperar, a un buen momento…

Un recuerdo muy triste entró en la cabeza de Ludovico. "Siempre te amo"… parecía rondas como un fantasma oscuro detrás de su sentimiento

- Si… - dijo Ludovico – pero… nunca llegó…  
- No sé – dijo Lady Siria – eso solo podría decirlo tu corazón

Silencio. Eterno silencio. Silencio donde solo sientes tu corazón palpitar, donde ni siquiera sientes el tiempo pasar. ¿Acaso había llegado el momento? Ludovico sonrió, si, lo habían tenido… antes… un poco antes… de que ella muriera. Por un momento, se sintió feliz. Si, feliz, sabía que era el verdadero amor a final de cuentas.

- ¿Estas mejor? – preguntó Lady Siria  
- Gracias… - dijo Ludovico  
- ¿Puedo verte ahora? – preguntó Lady Siria  
- Esta bien… - contestó Ludovico

Lady Siria abrió sus ojos. Ludovico casi no pudo disimular el asombro a verlos. Eran ojos plateados, profundos como el horizonte.

- Eres tan guapo como me decía Camile… - dijo Lady Siria

Pero la expresión de la reina cambio por completo, se puso seria. Ludovico lo presintió en un instante, era por la predicción.

- Parece que no tendré un futuro muy acogedor… - dijo sarcásticamente Ludovico

Ludovico se arrepintió de ser tan sarcástico en ese momento. Aquella predicción, le haría cambiar su vida más de lo que hubiera querido…"

- Por fin llegó… - dijo su majestad Aghamen mirando el cielo soleado, viendo a un gran Wyvern que empezaba a aterrizar

El patio central del castillo, lugar reservado solo para su majestad. Un hermoso jardín lleno de flores que nunca mueren y siempre florecen. Con una gran pileta que tenía las estatuas de los dioses de Mimir. Odla, Lathia, Sibel, Reivaj, Elia, Horth e Ikah… Todos en distintas posiciones. La que más llamaba la atención era Sibel, como buena diosa del agua de sus lágrimas caía el preciado líquido. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba más la atención de ella. Sino que entre sus manos flotaba una espada: Galata, la espada sagrada del agua.

El montador del Wyvern miraba aquella estatua con algo de nostalgia. Muchos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, tantos, que termino estando en blanco. Pestaño un poco y leyó para si mismo, como miles de veces lo había hecho, el escrito que estaba debajo de la estatua.

_"Los dioses esperan su tesoro  
Cuando les devolvamos eso  
Veremos algo más allá de lo que creemos  
Solo cuando lo tengamos  
Quizá lo entenderemos" _

- Bienvenido – dijo su majestad Aghamen al ver al montador bajarse de su Wyvern – te esperaba

Una referencia al frente de su majestad. Saludo cordial de un caballero de corazón. Este se levanto, Aghamen movió su cabeza complacido. Recién empezaba a amanecer

- Cada día tu gusto por la ropa esta más por los suelos… - dijo Ludovico levantando una ceja después de todos los saludos protocolares - ¿Qué eso se lo compraste a un payaso? No, espera, un payaso viste bien al lado de eso  
- ¿Y tú que hablas? – dijo Aghamen – te mando un trasporte con el que llegarías en menos de 3 horas y llegas en 3 días…  
- Es que no podía soportar la idea de verte – dijo Ludovico - ¿Sabías que los ojos son delicados?, tenía que prepararme para la impresión…

Aghamen y Ludovico empezaron a reír como dos amigos que hace años no se veían. Lo cual no estaba tan lejos de ser cierto. Aunque, aquellos 3 días de retraso de Ludovico fueron porque estuvo algo preocupado por los muchachos en la isla. No quería ayudarlos, pero si ya estaban en una situación muy critica, tendría que haber actuado.

Si le preguntaran a Ludovico como estaba vestido su majestad en este momento solo diría "No me acuerdo, la impresión fue demasiado grande"

- Nunca cambias – dijo Aghamen con una sonrisa en el rostro – siempre tan sádico…  
- Se ve que Siria es ciega – continuó Ludovico, pero después se refregó la cara, tenía lágrimas de la risa – discúlpame Aghamen… pero realmente tu gusto cayo bajo esta ves…  
- No creo que el tema ahora sea ese Ludovico – dijo Aghamen poniéndose serio -  
- Lo sé… - dijo Ludovico también cambiando de tono – primero, quisiera que no me vigilaras con tu magia – Ludovico le lanzo a Aghamen la piedra que había usado para encontrar la pieza de la pluma de Oth - ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Se lo bastante de hechizos como para saber que me vigilabas…

Aghamen tomó la piedra y la desapareció con un movimiento de manos. Después miró a Ludovico

- Sabía que ibas a cumplir el objetivo que te mande – dijo Aghamen – y también tenía bastante claro que sabrías que te vigilaba, por algo mande a Jer a buscarte, tu Wyvern…  
- ¿Qué pretendías entonces? – preguntó Ludovico bastante molesto

En un acto que sorprendió a Ludovico, Aghamen se acercó a él y le agarró el mentón.

- Verte – dijo su majestad como una serpiente acercando su boca al oído de Ludovico

Ludovico corrió su cabeza nerviosamente. Una gota de sudor corrió sobre su mejilla. Aghamen sonrió complacido al ver esa reacción

- ¿No me digas que te la creíste? – dijo Aghamen en tono burlesco  
- Sabes que no me gustan esas clases de bromas – dijo Ludovico – especialmente cuando estas con tu disfraz de hombre…  
- Oh… - dijo Aghamen moviendo su mano rápidamente

Al mover sus manos, salieron como unos polvos brillantes de ellas. Que por unos segundos, cubrieron al rey por completo. Al caer, se vio la verdadera figura de su majestad Aghamen. Una mujer de 34 años, pero como había mantenido su cuerpo escondido por tanto tiempo, los años casi no parecían haber pasado por su rostro. Tanto así, que era fácilmente confundible con una joven de 15 años. Su pelo negro era corto, igualmente cortado que su versión masculina, el cual generalmente cambiaba cada semana de peinado (Según Ludovico, por los estados de ánimo de Aghamen). Sus movimientos se le hacían más dificultosos ahora, porque la ropa le quedaba demasiado grande

- Auch – dijo Aghamen al final, tocándose la nariz ya que su corona se le había caído encima – se me olvida que en mi forma original la diadema me queda grande…

Ludovico tomó la diadema con cuidado y sonrió un momento.

- Siempre se me olvida decirte que te la saques – dijo Ludovico divertido – pero se me es bastante divertido verte así…  
- Eres muy cruel conmigo – dijo Aghamen – ni siquiera me agradeciste los dulces que te mande  
- Oh, si claro su majestad – dijo Ludovico seriamente – muchas gracias… - levanta un poco la voz - tomando en cuenta que la mayoría eran de menta y sabes perfectamente que no me gustan los de menta  
- Se me paso – dijo Aghamen con una expresión que lo delataba, era obvio, estaba más que planeado  
- Ahora en serio Aghamen – dijo Ludovico – dime que exactamente hacías vigilándome

Aghamen puso una expresión triste. Le gustaba cuando no tenía que conversar con Ludovico de cosas serias.

- Hay alguien observándote… - dijo Aghamen con cara preocupada – no se quién ni que pretende… pero me preocupa…  
- Yo nunca he sido alguien al que tengas que proteger – dijo Ludovico – Además – ahí miró a Galata, la espada en la mano de Sibel – no me puede pasar nada hasta que… - miró a Aghamen - ya sabes  
- Es algo más fuerte de lo que crees… - dijo Aghamen – estoy bien preocupado por eso

Se hacía bastante extraño aun para Ludovico ver que una chica hablara sobre ella misma siempre en género masculino. Pero era de esperarse. Aghamen desde que nació han dicho que es hombre. Tanto así, que nunca tuvo un nombre de mujer. Era una lástima, pero eso le paso porque su padre se murió antes de que ella naciera. Dejándola como hija única y heredera al trono.

Ludovico había descubierto que era mujer cuando se conocieron. Aghamen, el cual pronto tomaría el trono a los 17 años según dictaba la ley, decidió irse antes un tiempo a una de las islas Iod y disfrutar su último tiempo de "libertad". Ahí, invito a Camile, una antigua amiga, la cual obligó a Ludovico a ir.

Aghamen siempre había sido bastante despistado. Así que se perdió fácilmente en la isla. Tanto fue su desesperación, que se sentó y se saco el hechizo para parecer hombre para no perder fuerzas. Sin saber que Ludovico la había visto. Desde ahí, hizo a Ludovico jurar no decir a nadie tal tamaño secreto. O como decía el mismo Ludovico "¿Acaso crees que me van a creer?"

- Por lo menos prométeme que te cuidarás – dijo Aghamen  
- Jajaja – río Ludovico – eso mismo me decía Camile  
- Oh si siempre Camile y Camile… – dijo Aghamen a sus adentros, pero después levantó la voz - Sino esta ella alguien te lo tiene que…  
- Sobre la pieza – interrumpió Ludovico – aquí esta  
- ¿Ah? – dijo Aghamen algo confundida por el cambio de tema tan drástico - ¿Un cofre?  
- Si… es cofre - dijo Ludovico – al principio, pensé que la pieza estaba adentro del cofre, pero al abrirlo… no había nada… Bastante confundido, pensé que podría pasar… Pero su piedra siempre me apuntó al cofre. Al observarlo bien y al leer abajo una escritura, me di cuenta que era el cofre

_"La tierra es nuestra guarida, nos guarda y nos quiere. Como la guarida del tesoro esconde algo cotizado. Podría ser más valiosa que el tesoro buscado" _

- Odla… - dijo Ludovico – el dios de la tierra, eligió un cobre como su pieza  
- Me hubiera costado bastante decir eso – dijo Aghamen – pero igual… me gustaría que por mientras te la quedaras  
- ¿Cómo? – dijo Ludovico -  
- Quiero que vayas por otra pieza – dijo Aghamen mirando la estatua – y con el cofre de Odla no tendrás porque tener una brújula o algo así… Él te podrá guiar  
- ¿Por qué no me dices "Busca todas las piezas de la pluma de Oth"? – preguntó Ludovico bastante enojado  
- Es que si te las pedía de una no podría verte más seguido por acá… - contestó Aghamen

Ludovico no pudo evitar pegarse un manotazo en la cara al escuchar eso. Miro a Aghamen seriamente. Este solo sonreía "inocentemente".

- Eres peor que una niña malcriada… - dijo Ludovico  
- Bien… - dijo Aghamen – solo recibirás tu paga cuando me traigas las piezas  
- Aunque… quisiera… - dijo Ludovico, el cual realmente le importaba bastante poco la paga, igual, le pedía dinero cuando le diera la gana, con trabajo o sin él – saber porque quieres las piezas…

Aghamen bajo la cabeza. Ludovico notó inmediatamente que no quería decirle. Este respiró profundo

- Dije que no me metería más en asuntos reales – dijo Ludovico – sino quieres decirme no me digas  
- ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo alegremente Aghamen – siempre eres tan comprensivo

Ludovico levantó una ceja. Realmente, ya tenía sus sospechas del asunto… pero no tenía porque decirle a Aghamen eso.

- Dale mis saludos a Siria… - dijo Ludovico subiéndose a Jer – que se mejore pronto  
- Se los daré – dijo Aghamen – y le diré que igual que ella sigues guardando mí secreto  
- Ya te he dicho miles de veces que nadie me creería – dijo Ludovico - ¡Y ahora ponte el hechizo antes que alguien te vea!  
- Ya ya… - dijo Aghamen - ¡Hablando! – le tira a Ludovico una piedra y este la agarra sin ningún problema – si pones esta piedra al lado de la pieza será indetectable…  
- Gracias – dijo Ludovico guardando la piedra

Tiro las riendas de Jer y este salió volando de inmediato

- Que extraño… - pensó Aghamen – si generalmente deja a Jer conmigo y ahora se lo llevo…

Aghamen respiro profundo. Puso una expresión algo triste

- Si es que te dijera mi verdadero plan – pensó – no podría realizarlo

En los mares, aun en los archipiélagos de Iod. En la misma mañana. Nuestro grupo de jóvenes aventureros seguía su camino.

- ¿Estas seguro que... - dijo Jason algo asustado, por no decir bastante inseguro, sobre lo que estaba pasando – que esto es... bueno... ¿seguro?  
- ¿Y por qué tendría que saber eso? - dijo Zul mirando a Jason con cara de "¿Y eso acaso importa?"  
- Em... es que... encender algo parecido a una fogata en un barco de madera... – dijo Jason moviendo los brazos nerviosamente, estaba pensando como intentar decir que esto era o una locura o una estupidez de plano de una manera amable, pero solo se le ocurrían palabrotas – no es algo muy conveniente...  
- Estoy aburrido de la carne seca – dijo Zul sobando con su lengua uno de sus colmillos – quiero tener una buena carne asada en este barco...  
- Pero cuando estemos en tierra sería... - dijo Jason algo esperanzado de detener a Zul en esta locura  
- ¡Cuando estamos en tierra no tenemos tiempo ni de respirar! - dijo Zul cansado de los intentos de Jason de pararlo – ¡Mientras en el barco nos aburrimos como un piojo en una peluca!

Jason quedó en blanco ¿Qué podía hacer?. No quería molesta al resto por una simple locura de Zul. Zul lo miraba atento. Lo había invitado para saber que era lo que Elia podría verle ha este chico de pueblo. Y hasta ahora, no podía encontrarle nada del otro mundo… Por no decir que no quería encontrarle nada bueno de plano

- Ya tranquilízate Jason... - dijo Zul moviendo en circulo su mano y después tomando una piedra para encender el fuego – si con el escudo de Kuro se puede hacer, no creo que se derrita antes de que tengamos  
una deliciosa carne  
- No creo tampoco – dijo Jason mirando el pobre escudo de Kuro, el cual serviría como base para colocar la madera y encenderla – pero Koru se enojará...  
- Se lo devolvemos en la mañana... - dijo Zul - quedará casi intacto, no creo que se enoje

¿Qué podía hacer? Zul parecía bastante decidido. Jason se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

Kinrina estaba mirando algunas plantas tranquilamente. Recolectaba una que otra hierba medicinal. El bosque estaba tranquilo. Los pájaros cantaban como si fuera una eterna primavera. Era una hermosa mañana. Pero la tranquilidad fue arrebatada por un fuerte viento. Vio como algunas plantas se torcían y otras volaban… Al terminar el viento, miro las plantas y empezó a curar la mayoría que pudo

- ¡Jer! – se escucho una voz – ten más cuidado… que Kinrina me va a…  
- ¿Qué yo qué? – dijo Kinrina saliendo del bosque al camino  
- Mis disculpas – dijo el hombre, Kinrina lo quedó mirando como esperando algo – Mil disculpas Sr. Bosque, Señorita hierba, Sr. Árbol…  
- Como siempre – dijo Kinrina sonriendo al ver al recién llegado – muy bien educado…  
- Es de menos señorita Kinrina  
- ¿Y qué ha sido de ti Ludovico? – dijo Kinrina – hace un buen par de meses que no te veo…

Kinrina vio una pequeña planta que se había desmayado. Se agacho y empezó a curarla.

- No mucho – dijo Ludovico – he estado en encargos reales  
- Encargos reales… ni idea en que andarás… ni me interesa - dijo Kinrina sin dejar de mirar a la planta – mientras puedas visitarme de ves en cuando…  
- Siempre ha sido un honor visitarla – dijo Ludovico  
- No lo parece – dijo Kinrina mirando otra planta que estaba decaída – cada ves te veo menos  
- No tengo excusa para eso – dijo Ludovico agachándose un poco  
- Sea lo que sea – dijo Kinrina levantándose – te invito un poco de té… generalmente cuando vienes con esa bestia – mira a Jer – estas con el tiempo corto  
- Igual de inteligente – dijo Ludovico – como siempre  
- No he vivido 154 años por nada – dijo Kinrina orgullosa de si misma

Ludovico debía admitir que le gustaba bastante ir a visitar a Kinrina. Además de que la encontraba una persona agradable e interesante ella hacía el mejor te y las mejores galletitas que había probado. Jamás lo admitiría, pero era muy fácil conquistarlo por el estómago… Algo que Camile siempre supo muy bien. No digamos que quisiera aprovecharse de Kinrina ni nada así, pero no podía negarse a si mismo que le gustaban las galletas.

- ¿Y cómo han estado los días en el bosque? – preguntó Ludovico mirando el bosque – se ve mucho mejor que la última ves que vine…

Kinrina miró hacía donde estaba mirando Ludovico.

- Uff… - dijo Kinrina sirviendo un poco de te – con tanto tiempo en el bosque uno casi no notas esas cosas…  
- Siempre sirve que alguien destaque un buen trabajo – dijo Ludovico a Kinrina – usted cuida muy bien este lugar

Kinrina se sentó y se sirvió algo de té también.

- Los días son parecidos – dijo Kinrina – agradables… pero parecidos… - pone una sonrisa picaresca – siempre se agradecen visitas para cambiar algo el aire  
- Es lo bueno de viajar… - dijo Ludovico – uno aprende a apreciar los lugares cuando te quedas un tiempo…

Ludovico comió una galleta mientras Kinrina tomaba un poco de té de su tasa. El aire del bosque era tranquilizante

- Antes que se me olvide – dijo Ludovico sacando algo se su bolso – tome…

Kinrina tomó y observó curiosa una bolsa de género que le pasó Ludovico. Adentro de ella había unas semillas.

- Creo – dijo Ludovico – que son unas semillas que me nombraste una ves que viste en un libro… las encontré en mi viaje al archipiélago de Iod… no sé si mi memoria estuvo bien  
- No te hagas el humilde – dijo Kinrina mirando a Ludovico y acercándose un poco – tienes una memoria excelente para las imágenes y para los nombres, a mi no me engañas… aun no entiendo esa adicción tuya de ser tan "humilde" – le toma una mano a Ludovico - ¿Algún disfraz para que solo una mujer sepa tu verdadero yo?

Ludovico acarició su mentón con la otra mano, cerró un momento los ojos y medito algunos segundos la respuesta.

- Muy perspicaz es usted – dijo Ludovico abriendo los ojos a la mitad – es impresionante como las mujeres, a pesar de estar enamoradas, pueden ver más allá en un hombre

Kinrina soltó la mano de Ludovico y quedó perdida mirando hacía el bosque

- Enamorada… - dijo Kinrina

Ludovico tomó de nuevo la tasa del té y tomó lentamente un poco, intentando no emitir ningún sonido. ¿Había algo más hermoso que ver una mujer enamorada pensando en su amado? Era una respuesta difícil de imaginar. Pero era algo triste. A pesar de que él no sabía quién era el que ocupaba el corazón de Kinrina, veía en sus ojos que ella sufría por él. A veces le gustaría darle una paliza a aquella persona por eso.

Aunque… Kinrina siempre ha sido una fémina fuerte, sabía que no necesitaba su ayuda. Pero las ganas no faltaban.

Kinrina sacudió su cabeza y miró a Ludovico.

- Disculpa – dijo Kinrina volviendo en si  
- No importa – dijo Ludovico terminándose su té y comiendo otra galleta – ya me debo ir

Ludovico le levanto cuidadosamente. Tenía una cierta dificultad para moverse por el bosque sin pisar ninguna planta.

- Fue corta esta visita – dijo Kinrina mirando algo decepcionada a Ludovico  
- Ya habrá otras – respondió Ludovico – gracias por el té lady Kinrina,  
- Es un placer – dijo Kinrina

Llegaron donde Jer. El Wyvern al ver a Kinrina se paró como si lo hubieras sorprendido.

- ¿Acaso esta bestia me tiene miedo? – pensó Kinrina mirando a Jer  
- Me despido, que este bien señorita Kinrina – dijo Ludovico haciendo una pequeña inclinación hacía Kinrina para después dar un paso hacía Jer  
- Espera – dijo Kinrina, Ludovico se detuvo y la miró algo dudosa – un amigo y una amiga se despiden con un beso en la mejilla

Ludovico no se acordaba de ninguna vez que se hubiera despedido de Kinrina con un beso en la mejilla. No era extraño ni nada que le complicara su existencia, por ende, acepto sin pensarlo. Un pequeño beso en la mejilla, nada más.

Al terminar, Kinrina sonrió. Ludovico subió a Jer y movió su mano en símbolo de despedida. Algo que Kinrina también imitó. Después, Ludovico miró hacía el bosque

- Sr. Bosque, Señorita hierba, Sr. Árbol… - dijo Ludovico – pido disculpas de antemano, por favor afirmen sus raíces que tengo que despegar

Jer despegó como un rayo hacía el cielo. Kinrina sintió en sus cabellos el viento. Al estabilizarse, Ludovico tocó su mejilla.

- ¿Desde cuando los besos en la mejilla – pensó Ludovico - tienen tanta saliva? – cerró los ojos y sonrió divertido, para abrirlos sin cambiar su sonrisa – que estupideces pienso, si es obvio  
- A veces – pensó Kinrina poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios y sonriendo – es bueno probar un poco de otros lados

Jason estaba sudando mares. Veía la fogata con bastante terror. Zul observaba su pedazo de carne con especial alegría. El escudo tambaleó un poco, Jason salto.

- Ya te dije que te calmaras – dijo Zul sacando un pedazo de carne y comiéndolo – gummi, hace tiempo que no probaba algo así… ¿Quieres un pedazo Jason?

Un tic nervioso empezó en el ojo de Jason… Sentía que estaba haciendo algo que no debía… Aunque, ese pedazo de carne se veía delicioso.

- ¿qué te pasa? – dijo Zul – no esta envenenado!!

Jason tomó el pedazo y se lo comió. También lo saboreo

- ¿Sabías que existen venenos que le afectan solo a los humanos y no a los híbridos? – dijo Zul inmediatamente después

Inmediatamente Jason se atoró y empezó a pegarse en el pecho. Se levanto apoyándose en la pared.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – rió Zul - ¿No me digas que te lo tomaste en serio? -

Jason se sintió idiota. Se sentó algo enojado. Zul lo miró preocupado, aunque igual sentía cierta felicidad por hacerlo pasar un mal rato.

- No te pongas serio… - dijo Zul – sino ha…

El barco se empezó a tambalear, junto con el escudo. Fue tanto el susto de Jason que tomó el escudo. Lógicamente, lo soltó de inmediato porque el escudo estaba caliente. Este salto y cayo boca abajo.

- O no!! – grito Jason  
- Tranquilo!! – dijo Zul abriendo un barril – con esto apagaremos el fuego  
- Pero si aun no… - dijo Jason

Antes de que Jason dijera "Pero si aun no hay fuego", Zul lanzo el barril hacía el fuego, pero este en ves de desminuir se avivó

- ¡¡Ese era un barril de aceite!! – Gritó Jason desesperado

El fuego era cada ves más grande. Zul y Jason tuvieron que salir rápidamente de donde estaban. A Zul le alcanzo algo el fuego los pantalones, salto rápidamente, pero sintió que algo se le cayo.

- ¡El monedero! – grito Zul al ver que gran parte de su fortuna caía en el fuego  
- Hay que avisar al resto!! – dijo Jason agarrando el brazo de Zul para que no fuera al fuego a buscar sus monedas  
- ¡¡Mi fortuna!! – grito Zul mientras era empujado por Jason

Las llamas crecieron al doble en dos segundos, Jason trago saliva

- ¡Fuego! – gritaba Jason - ¡¡Fuego!!

Koru, que estaba manejando el barco, en el momento después de escuchar a Jason, vio como algo de humo del fuego pasaba al frente suyo. Miró hacía atrás y vio una gran llama salir de una ventana del barco.

- ¿Pero qué rayos? – dijo Koru

Koru movió el timón, el cual para su suerte aun funcionaba. Miró al tierra más cercaba y viró hacía allá.

- ¡¡Fuego!! – gritó Jason en el camarote donde dormía Torom

Torom se levanto, había estado en su cama intentando dormir, sintió el calor del lugar.

- Que mierda – Torom se rasca la cabeza, el sueño lo tenía mal - … ¿Qué paso Jason?  
- ¡¡Fuego!! – gritaron Jason y Zul al mismo tiempo - ¡¡Fuego!!

Torom levantó una ceja, el humo paso por el frente suyo

- ¡¡Fuego!! – gritaron Jason y Zul ya estaban desesperados - ¡¡Fuego!!  
- Ya cálmense!! – gritó Torom intentando mantener la calma, aunque el sueño lo agobiaba – hay que organizarse, ¿Avisaron al resto?

Silencio, Jason y Zul no podían pensar como responderle eso a Torom

- ¡¡Fuego!! – gritaron Jason y Zul, su cabeza no estaba para pensar en ese momento - ¡¡Fuego!!

Torom se pegó en la frente. Agarró a Jason y a Zul

- Zul – dijo Torom – ve ha ver la pieza de Sikoth y Koru… Sikoth tiene que estar ahí… Jason y yo iremos a ver a las chicas… ellas deben estar durmiendo

Zul miró a Torom con cara de "¿Cómo me haces esto?". Ahí, Torom hizo una simple suma en su cabeza "Elia + Jason Zul celoso" y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido

- Pero Zul – dijo Torom – si lo cambió ahora se notará demasiado  
- ¿Notar qué? – preguntó Jason  
- ¡Nada! – gritaron Torom y Zul  
- No es momento para discutir esas cosas – dijo Torom empezando a correr

Jason siguió a Torom. Zul los miró algo enojado, pero no le quedaba otra que seguir el plan.

Tyra no había logrado conciliar completamente el sueño, miraba el techo pensando en varias cosas. Pestaño unas cuantas veces. Se sentó. Movió un poco los hombros, se sentía algo entumida. Algo pateó la puerta de la pieza en ese momento.

- Mierda! – gritó Torom afuera – no abre!!

La pobre niña no alcanzo a pensar nada en particular cuando el joven mercenario tomó su espada y partió la puerta. Elia, la cual estaba completamente dormida abrió los ojos.

- Maestro Renhart… - dijo Elia moviéndose un poco – la tarea esta aburrida… quiero algo más difícil…

Elia cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida de nuevo. Tyra se sonrojó entera al ver que Torom había entrado. Es más, ni siquiera había notado que Jason estaba ahí

- Pobre – pensó Torom al ver a Tyra – el fuego ya la tiene aturdida…

Torom tomó la mano de Tyra y la saco de la cama. Si creían que antes estaba roja, ahora estaba como tomate

- O no… - pensó Torom – el fuego le ha hecho demasiado mal…

Jason corrió hacía Elia y la tomó en brazo. Elia abrió los ojos.

- ¿Ah? – dijo Elia aun dormida al ver que estaba en los brazos de Jason – ¿Que pasa?  
- Emmm… - dijo Jason intentando estar tranquilo – solo se nos esta quemando el barco  
- ¿Ah? – dijo Elia despertando - ¿Solo?  
- ¡No hay tiempo para conversar! – grito Torom – hay que salir a cubierta!!

Zul llegó a la pieza donde estaba Sikoth. Abrió la puerta

- Emmm… - decía Sikoth dormido – linda… Tyra…  
- Sikoth – dijo Zul acercándose a Sikoth - ¡¡Sikoth despierta!!  
- Emm…

Zul tomó de la camisa a Sikoth y lo levantó

- Despierta tarado!! – gritó Zul  
- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! – gritó Sikoth asustado al ver a Zul cuando despertó – tú no eres Tyra…  
- Idiota… - dijo Zul

Corrieron todos hasta cubierta. Al llegar, vieron que estaban casi por chocar con una playa. Riwl aleteaba nerviosamente en el hombro de Koru.

- ¡¡Afírmense!! – gritó Koru

El choque fue tan repentino que el "afirmense" no sirvió para nadie. Torom, Tyra y Zul volaron hacía la playa. Jason cayó de espalda en el barco con Elia en los brazos. Y Sikoth de cara al suelo. Koru fue el mejor parado de este choque.

Koru saltó hacía donde estaba su hermano, lo remeció un rato. Sikoth no despertaba. No atino más que agarrarlo. Elia también se había levantado, Jason estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Elia miró el fuego, nombro rápidamente un hechizo y lanzo una gran cantidad de agua hacía él. Ahí, miro a Jason de nuevo… Este se levanto, Elia respiro aliviada. Los demás empezaron a despertar de a poco y ayudar a Elia como podían. Entre todos, se demoraron 2 horas en apagar el fuego… El barco quedo con un gran hoyo ¿Qué harían ahora? Ninguno sabía, solo querían descansar por el esfuerzo

Siguiendo la señal que le daba el cofre de Odla, Ludovico terminó en una pequeña isla llamada Arean. Arean extrañamente aparecía en los mapas, a pesar de no ser más de un punto en ello. ¿Por qué? Porque Arean era un importante punto comercial. Solo en esta isla se podía cultivar una hierba llamada Gusûul, conocida por sus extraordinarios poderes curativos. Pero igual no era considerada una de las 7 islas principales.

- Por que tenían que estar en este lugar… - pensó Ludovico bajándose de Jer

Eso era porque en este lugar estaba residiendo actualmente su familia…

Desde la muerte de su padre, el Sr. Gustavo, la familia de Ludovico no pudo mantenerse en el comercio en el mercado negro de la Villa Keel. ¿Por qué? Bastante simple, Antoine – hermano mayor de Ludovico, 39 años - , el único hijo dispuesto a seguir con el negocio no tenía aptitudes para hacerlo. Y el que las tenía, Ludovico, los había abandonado. Así que se fueron a vivir lejos de ese lugar en una casa de veraneo que tenían en Arean.

Era de lo poco que sabía Ludovico de su familia. Desde que se había convertido en un sirviente de su majestad Aghamen, los encuentros con su familia habían sido cortos. Quizá con el que más había tenido relación en todos esos años era con su sobrino Aslam – hijo de Antoine, 17 años -. Ya que, Aslam era un enamorado de los viajes y como sus padres no querían que empezara solo… En un pequeño encuentro, Antoine logró obligar a su hermano aceptar que el pequeño de la familia viajara unos meses con él.

Ludovico jamás lo admitiría, pero aprendió a querer a Aslam como si fuera su propio hijo. Pero esta no es la historia a contar en este momento.

- Ya puedes irte Jer – dijo Ludovico – con lo ocioso que has estado estos últimos años, debes haber hecho mucho ejercicio por hoy

Jer se quedo esperando algo de Ludovico. Este entrecerró un ojo y lo miró despectivamente.

- ¿Quieres comida? – preguntó Ludovico

Jer afirmó sinceramente. Ludovico miró hacía el lado intentándose hacer el iluso.

- Solo tengo dulces de menta – dijo Ludovico lanzando un dulce al aire, Jer lo agarró y lo saboreó  
- Quién lo hubiera pensado – dijo Ludovico acariciando un poco a Jer – que a un Wyvern le gustarían los dulces de menta…

Un fuerte viento sintió Ludovico. Jer había abierto sus alas, listo para irse. Subió al cielo con su agilidad ya conocida.

- Bien… - dijo Ludovico a si mismo – a buscar las piezas que están en este lugar

La señal era fuerte. Lo más probable era que se encontrara con los niños de la otra vez. ¿Qué acaso pensaron que Ludovico no se había dado cuenta que tenían algunas piezas de la pluma de Oth? Él lo había dejado pasar… Pero, no quería quitarles por ahora las piezas, tenía otro plan en mente.

Koru parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Se levanto, se sentía algo entumido. Movió su cuerpo un poco, se sentía incómodo. Ahí, miró el gran hoyo que había quedado en el barco.

- Esto no puede estar pasando – se dijo Koru a si mismo – 2 barcos en tan poco tiempo… ¿ahora que le diremos a el Búho?

Lidda estaba parada al frente del hoyo. Kuro la miró asombrada. No había sabido de ella en el incendio… Se paro ¡Ni siquiera se habían preocupado si ella estaba en el fuego! Ahí sonrió a si mismo… Daba igual, Lidda era lo suficientemente hábil para escaparse sola desde antes si lo hubiera querido…

- Quién hubiera pensado – dijo Lidda viendo que Kuro la miraba – que habríamos varado por algo tan idiota…

Lidda estaba bastante enojada. Sabía que los que habían quemado el barco eran Zul y Jason… Pero ¿Qué podrían hacer ahora? No sería nada malo patearles el culo un rato a esos 2 idiotas. Rayos, no valía la pena, lo más practico era que todos intentaran buscar una solución

Los demás se habían quedado dormidos de nuevo dentro del barco. Bueno, excepto Torom que se quedó vigilando al grupo.

- Puedes dormir si quieres ahora Torom – dijo Koru acercándose a Torom – yo vigilo

Parecía como si Torom no hubiera escuchado a Koru. Este se acercó.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Koru a Torom  
- Estoy pensando en como saldremos de esta – dijo Torom – es algo caro reparar un barco…  
- Tranquilo – dijo Koru sonriendo – ya Zul ganará algunas apuestas y estaremos de nuevo en el océano  
- No quisiera depender de esas habilidades de Zul… - dijo Torom bien serio -  
- No hay muchas maneras de ganar dinero rápido – dijo Koru - si quieres irte por el camino "legal" como todos quisiéramos  
- Así que creo que tendrás que aceptar mis métodos – dijo Lidda sonriendo

Torom se rasco la cabeza, miró con algo de odio a Lidda. No quería discutirle ahora nada. Miro el suelo del barco. Se paró seguro. La mayoría de la gente estaba despertando. Era como medio día. Koru solo pensaba que una siesta no le vendría mal, parecía como si no hubiera dormido en 3 días. Lo cual era cierto. Las últimas mareas y tormentas que habían pasado lo habían dejado muy alerta, sin poder conciliar bien el sueño.

- ¿No sería mejor que durmieras un poco? – preguntó Koru  
- No hay tiempo de pensar en eso – dijo Torom – ¡tomemos nuestras cosas y vamos al pueblo más cercano! Hay que reparar este barco…

Si es que iba a tener que aplicar un factor suerte algunas ves en su vida, Torom lo aplicó con toda su cabalidad ese momento. Bajo del barco casi por un tropiezo y quedo de pie abajo. Siguió caminando con una seguridad tambaleante. El resto tomó las cosas que le quedaban rápidamente y lo siguió. Decidieron no dejar a nadie vigilando… Igual, no quedaba nada en el barco y parecía que habían varado en el lugar bastante solitario.

Elia miró a Lidda enojada. Maldita sea, no podía confiar en la hafling en este momento… Pero… Se mordió la lengua ¿Acaso iban a amarrarla y llevarla como carga?

- ¿No tienes algo para que despierte o para que se duerma? – preguntó Koru a Elia refiriéndose a Torom, interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos  
- Si… - dijo Elia mirando algunas pociones que tenía, ahí miró que Tyra los observaba con algo de preocupación – pero es tan necio que no creo que se las tome  
- ¿Algún hechizo? – preguntó Koru  
- No me acuerdo bien como era – mintió Elia, para solo ver la cara de preocupación de Tyra. Realmente, si se sabía uno. Aunque, al mirar a Torom decidió decir que era una broma  
- Déjenlo así por mientras – dijo Zul antes de que Elia lograra formular palabra – es más entretenido

Zul decía eso, porque mientras caminaban siguiendo las indicaciones de un corroído cártel de un camino, se había dedicado a jugar un poco con el soñoliento Torom.

- Miren, Torom y yo practicamos una canción – dijo Zul acercándose a Torom – ¡Cantemos Torom!

Zul apoyó su brazo en el cuello de Torom.

- Cuando la Iguanita – cantó Zul – se tomó una cervecita  
- Dijo ¡Hip! ¡Hip! – cantaron Torom, el cual no sabía bien lo que hacía, y Zul – y se embriago la iguanita

Torom paro un momento y pensó "¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"

- ¡Ya deja de hacer estupicedes Zul! – gritó Torom

Arean contaba con 1 sola ciudad. La que redundantemente se llamaba Arean. Ludovico caminó con algo de cuidado en ella. Había ciertas personas que no quería encontrarse. Igual, vivía mucha gente aquí, así que era algo difícil encontrar a alguien. Excepto si tenías un pequeño radar para buscarlos.

- Cuando la Iguanita – cantó una voz – se tomó una cervecita  
- Dijo ¡Hip! ¡Hip! – cantaron dos voces, la anterior y una que parecía cansada – y se embriago la iguanita

Ludovico miró a aquel grupo y sonrió complacido. Eran los jóvenes que buscaba. Se acercó a ellos. Pero no contó con que un híbrido reaccionara antes que él.

- ¡¡Tú!! – dijo Zul – ¡¡Ludo!! ¡¡Juego tramposo!!

Casi a la velocidad de la luz, Ludovico vio que Zul estaba en su cara hablándole.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte de la isla sin decirnos nada? – dijo Zul, después apuntó su nariz – olí tu traición, lo veo en tus ojos, sucio juego barato!  
- Pero que… - dijo Ludovico agarrando el brazo de Zul – disculpa, no he podido saludarte…  
- Zul – dijo Zul inmediatamente – y no se te ocurra decirme de una manera extraña  
- aaa… zul…. – dijo Ludovico haciéndose el dudoso – aaa… zul… - Soltó a Zul, puso su mano derecha en forma de puño y golpeó a la izquierda la cual estaba abierta para recibirla- ¡Azul!  
- ¿Qué mier… - dijo Zul agarró a Ludovico del paño que tiene en el cuello - ¡¡Ya me inventaste un sobrenombre idiota!!  
- Ya deja de decir esas cosas Zul – saltó Elia – esa no es forma de dirigirse a alguien  
- Discúlpeme joven… - dijo Ludovico mirando a Zul - pero tengo mala memoria para los nombres… Siempre los tengo que relacionar con algo

Todo el grupo miró a Ludovico. Los que sabían que había estado en la isla querían preguntarle que había hecho ahí…

- Realmente se hace el tonto – pensó Jason – cuando me hablo… en la playa…

"Debajo de sí, pudo sentir la textura de la rugosa y gruesa arena seca, aunque lograba escuchar agua, por lo que dedujo que no era un desierto, sino una playa. Finalmente se decidió a abrir sus ojos, lentamente. La imagen se aclaró lentamente, aunque no del todo: las ondas de intenso calor llegaban a distorsionar su visión.

Pero reconoció al hombre casi al instante, a pesar de que lo miraba de cabeza.

_"Lu... ¿Ludovico...?"._

- Anda, levántate – Dijo Ludovico con firmeza. Tenía una mano en la cintura, y la otra recargada sobre su daga envainada -. Es tu turno para ayudar a tus amigos.

"Tengo que... levantarme...".

Ludovico miraba, sin moverse, sin tenderle la mano a Jason cuando éste alzó la suya para levantarse... seña que el muchacho entendió perfectamente como "Vas tú solo.""

Su parada, su mirada, su voz segura… Era la de todo un caballero. Ahora parecía querer ocultar eso. Jason se preguntaba como podría querer ocultarlo, si era algo que él tanto buscaba. Tener la firmeza de un caballero. Estaba decidido, iba a preguntarle ahora quién era realmente. Pero aun estaba la pregunta latente

Las vueltas de la vida… las vueltas del destino… Aunque, a veces las explicaciones de las cosas no son tan profundas

_Era el terminar de un día soleado en la Villa Keel. Hace ya varios años… El sol se iba dando paso a un hermoso cielo naranja. Ludovico, sintió una sombra pasar sobre su mano_

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan serio? – preguntó Camile mirando a Ludovico, el cual estaba sentado pensando como decirle a su padre que quería dejar de ser ladrón  
- Estoy pensando – dijo Ludovico seriamente – además, siempre he sido así

Camile se sentó al lado de Ludovico. Cerró los ojos… una suave brisa acarició su pelo.

- Deberías relajarte un poco… - dijo Camile – siempre te veo serio  
- No puedo cambiar mi forma de ser – dijo Ludovico parándose, el sol estaba terminando de esconderse en el horizonte  
- ¿Sabes? – dijo Camile – cuando quiero relajarme, hago como si fuera una tonta  
- ¿Cómo? – dijo Ludovico  
- Decir cosas sin sentido – dijo Camile – reírse un poco de si mismo – ahí sonrió – es relajante….  
- Relajante… - dijo Ludovico, calmando su expresión un poco

Nunca lo sabrían, pero este comportamiento era una forma de acordarse de Camile. Ella le enseño que a veces, no hay que tomar tan enserio las cosas.

Los pensamientos de Jason fueron interrumpidos por un gran bostezo de Torom. El cual se rasco la cabeza y se sobó la cara. Ahí observó que Ludovico empezaba ha hacer algo. ¿Qué pretendía?

- Si me disculpan… déjenme intentar recordar quienes son… es buen ejercicio para mi defecto – dijo Ludovico, el cual después miró a Tyra - …joven maga  
- No soy maga… – dijo Tyra mirando algo extrañada a Ludovico –… soy shinobi  
- Shinobi… - dijo Ludovico poniéndose como si estuviera intentando recordar algo – joven shinobi… Discúlpeme pero… - se acercó a Tyra como si le diera algo de vergüenza decir lo que iba a decir - ¿Qué son los shinobi?

Tyra se sintió algo insultada al escuchar eso, pero igual le dio algo de risa. Empezó a reírse algo fuerte. Entre sus risas miró a Ludovico el cual no había cambiado su cara de duda. Esta se sonrojo inmediatamente pensando "Oh, no, se debe haber sentido mal porque me reí". Sikoth miró eso enojado y Torom se sintió algo incómodo.

- Emm… como te explico… – dijo Tyra finalmente, pero el nerviosismo no la dejaba formular bien una idea – emmm... sería… - no se le ocurrió más que decir - ¡Como un ninja!  
- Espectacular – dijo Ludovico – usted es una joven maga-ninja-shinobi

Tyra parpadeó… ¿Acaso no iba a preguntar que era un ninja? Ni modo… Ludovico miró a Elia

- Buenos días joven… - dijo Ludovico, aunque se detuvo como si estuviera pensando en algo - ¿Usted no es shinobi?  
- ¿Ah? – dijo Elia confundida, estaba segura de que Ludovico se estaba haciendo el tonto – si, soy una shinobi

Todos miraron a Elia algo confundidos. Koru y Zul se empezaron a reír en sus adentros. Se veía que Elia le iba a seguir un rato el juego a Ludovico

- Obviamente que no – dijo Elia – solo mírame ¿Acaso ocupo poca ropa? ¿Acaso me ves con un cabello rojo largo? ¿Me veo saltando por ahí haciéndome la linda? ¿Acaso llevo 2 alabardas que casi nunca uso?... – mira a Tyra - disculpa si te ofendí, ¡por supuesto que soy una maga, se ve a leguas!  
- Rayos – pensó Ludovico – es igual de sarcástica o peor que Camile

Tyra miró algo enojada a Elia, pero aun no formulaba que podría decirle. Tenía un tic nervioso en la lengua. Ludovico decidió cambiar de personaje para desviar la situación.

- Usted… - dijo Ludovico mirando a Koru

Ludovico no había pensado ningún sobrenombre para Koru (Si, el de Zul lo había pensado). Pero cuando vio a Riwl en su hombro se le ocurrió uno

- Joven del búho – dijo finalmente Ludovico  
- Eh… - dijo Koru

Sin dejar que Koru reaccionara, Ludovico miró a Sikoth. Este lo miró y pensó "¿Qué me inventará a mí?" como si fuera alguna maldición o algo peor. Ahí, Ludo miró a Koru, después cambió a Sikoth

- Joven hermano del joven del búho – dijo finalmente Ludovico  
- Se acordó que éramos hermanos… - dijo Sikoth  
- Realmente – dijo Koru divertido – Riwl no es un Búho  
- ¿No? – preguntó Ludovico  
- Es un ser de la séptima dimensión – respondió Koru  
- Genial – dijo Ludovico interesado – aunque… ¿Qué significa eso de que sea de la séptima dimensión?  
- Ni idea – dijo Koru – pero suena bien  
- Buen detalle – dijo Ludovico mirando a Riwl – pajarito de la séptima dimensión…

Siguiendo, Ludovico miró a Torom

- Este es el soñoliento joven espadachín – dijo Ludovico – así nunca me olvidaré

Torom pestaño unas cuántas veces. Su cerebro no andaba en condiciones como para contestar. Solo entrecerró un poco los ojos

- ¿Qué hace Ludovico aquí? – preguntó Torom  
- Definitivamente el sueño te tiene mal Torom… – dijo Koru - nos acabamos de encontrar con él

Ludovico miró a Jason. Subió su mano en signo de saludo

- Joven caballero – dijo Ludovico – de usted no me olvido

Ahí, Ludovico empezó a mirar para los lados como buscando algo

- Oh… - dijo Ludovico mirando a Lidda – señorita hafling, discúlpeme, entre tanta gente no la vi  
- Tanta altura parece que le hace mal a los humanos – dijo Lidda mirando a Ludovico – tu eres el mejor ejemplo…

Ludovico sonrió divertido. Le agradaba ver a Lidda de nuevo

- Ya te soportamos lo suficiente Ludo – dijo Zul acercándose a Ludovico y apuntándole con el dedo índice la nariz – dinos que hacías en la isla, te olí, sé que te olí…

Ludovico se sintió algo incómodo, no soportaba que este engendro le llamara "Ludo". Pero se contuvo de hacerle algo, solo sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Zul como si fuera un perro.

- Muy buen sabueso tienen en el grupo – dijo Ludovico bastante bajo como para que nadie más en la calle los escuchara, sabía que no era conveniente revelar alguna indirecta de que era un híbrido  
- ¡No soy sabueso! – gritó Zul  
- Cálmate… - dijo Elia acercándose a Zul – podríamos pedírselo de forma amable  
- ¿Amable? – dijo Zul algo sonrojado y confundido - ¿Tú? ¿Amable?  
- Zu… - dijo Elia, algo enojada por lo que dijo Zul  
- Tranquilos – dijo Ludovico, el cual ya había planeado que decirles – no tengo nada que esconderles

Todos miraron confusos a Ludovico. Este cerró los ojos y sacó un poco de aire por la boca.

- Realmente – contestó finalmente Ludovico abriendo los ojos – siempre he sido un mercenario  
- ¿Ah? – dijeron el grupo, excepto Torom que no parecía escuchar bien  
- Pero como soy algo viejo – dijo Ludovico – solo antiguos amigos me contratan, no ando mucho por el rubro últimamente, ser mercenario cansa y uno que se piensa retirar en 5 años más debe empezar a bajar la dosis… por lo menos dinero no me falta  
- Sin importar la edad – pensó Koru – con la paliza que nos dio obtendría bastante trabajo como mercenario…  
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la isla? – dijo Zul  
- Si, ya entendí… - dijo Ludovico poniendo cara de "ya se me fue el nombre de nuevo" – me hablas de la isla con el gran remolino ¿No?  
- Oh, si… - dijo Zul – tú estabas ahí, nos viste y te fuiste como una gallina  
- Eh… – dijo Ludovico – no tenía opción… si es que los ayudaba, los metería en mi trabajo  
- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Sikoth  
- Una persona – dijo Ludovico – que por asuntos de trabajo y memoria, no puedo decir el nombre, me pidió buscar un tesoro  
- ¿Tesoro? – Preguntó Tyra pensando que podría ser ese tesoro -¿De qué tesoro nos hablas?  
- Era algo especial… - dijo Ludovico – pero por lástima ya no estaba, solo me encontré un cofre vacío  
- ¿Te dijo algo la persona sobre ese tesoro? – preguntó Koru

Ludovico se quedo en silencio. Se hizo el como si estuviera nervioso

- Esto parece un interrogatorio – dijo Ludovico – como si fuera un delincuente…  
- Podrías estar cerca – dijo Lidda  
- Discúlpanos – dijo Tyra poniéndose algo nerviosa – no pudimos evitar la curiosidad  
- No importa – dijo Ludovico – igual me acordé… él me había hablado de una pieza de la pluma de… O… th… Oth!. Dijo que investigó muchos años para encontrarla…

Realmente, Ludovico no estaba mintiendo en casi nada. Solo estaba diciendo la verdad algo cambiada. Aghamen con su magia había investigado desde el castillo en sus ratos libres las ubicaciones de las diferentes piezas de Oth. La pieza esta, tenía un cierto escudo que cambiaba en algo su frecuencia mágica. Por eso Aghamen hizo una piedra especial para encontrarla. Era una piedra que poseía algo de magia de la pieza de Sibel, con cierto cambio en la frecuencia. Por eso solo podía seguir 1 pieza.

Hace tiempo su majestad fabricó la piedra. Pero solo decidió mandar a Ludovico a buscar la pieza cuando notó que las otras piezas se empezaron a mover, no antes. Era la pieza más segura que podían conseguir antes de la de Sibel. La cual ya estaba en el castillo protegida. Porque con otra pieza era muy difícil detectarla sino estaban a un radio de 50 metros.

- Era de sospecharse que no estaría – dijo Sikoth mirando a donde Jason tenía su sable oxidado  
- ¿Acaso ustedes están buscando las piezas de la pluma de Oth? – dijo Ludovico, haciéndose el iluso  
- Eh… - dijo Sikoth pensando "debería pensar mejor lo que digo" – bueno es que…

Torom bostezó tan fuerte que todos lo miraron. Este los miró como si no hubiera hecho nada. Ludovico aprovechó esta pequeña interrupción para cambiar de tema.

- Sea lo que sea – dijo Ludovico – ando algo perdido por esta ciudad, buscaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Necesito comprar cosas para seguir viajando…  
- ¿Tienes dinero? – preguntó Zul algo interesado

Algo planeaba este híbrido. Ludovico se hizo el iluso de nuevo.

- Lo suficiente para viajar algunos meses – respondió Ludovico  
- Te ayudaremos entonces – dijo Zul – pero con la condición que nos pagas la comida mientras estemos contigo

Se notaba inmediatamente que habían perdido todos sus ahorros. Ludovico no le importaba mucho pagarles algunos días, igual, solo le pedía algo más de dinero a Aghamen. Sonrió al solo pensar lo que diría Aghamen en su carta "Solo me escribes para eso, ¡Desgraciado!" . Se veía que los más incómodos serían ciertas personajes del grupo

- Esta bien – dijo Ludovico – pero no se coman un jabalí cada uno que me dejaran en quiebra  
- ¿Estas seguro Zul? – le preguntó Sikoth en voz baja a Zul  
- Si vamos a tener a un juego sucio al lado de nosotros – dijo Zul mirando a Sikoth – por lo menos que haga algo útil  
- No creo que debamos hacer eso – dijo Jason – es algo…  
- Tranquilo – dijo Ludovico – a mí me importa poco

A Elia no le convencía mucho la actitud de Ludovico. Le parecía muy amable de su parte y bastante caballeroso haber aceptado la oferta de Zul… pero… Era algo lógico que quisiera ocultar algo más. Koru y Sikoth también estaban algo pensativos. Jason aun estaba en su reflexión de su recuerdo en la playa. Tyra miraba preocupada a Torom mientras este solo bostezaba. Lidda estaba completamente segura de que Ludovico planeaba algo, había que observarlo.

Siguieron su camino. Ludovico compró tranquilamente algunas cosas. Mientras los demás veían que hacer con lo del incendio… menudo problema tenían al frente.

Jason miraba a Ludovico lo que podía, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar… ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo había hecho lo de las luces? ¿Qué clase de combate usaba? ¿Cuál era su arma favorita? ¿Dónde había aprendido lo que sabía? Era ahora, o sino podría escaparse… Ludovico lo miró de repente, asustando al concentrado Jason.

- Las naranjas se ven bastante bien – dijo Ludovico mostrándole una naranja a Jason – es extraño que en esta isla hayan naranjas buenas…  
- ¿Ah? – dijo Jason, algo estaba mal en ese comentario – Pero si usted…

Una flauta inundó el ambiente. Todos miraron a un pequeño escenario improvisado en la plaza. Dos jóvenes, de más o menos 17 años cada uno, habían armado un pequeño espectáculo para los transeúntes. La muchacha, de ojos plomos, cabellera corta y café. El muchacho, de ojos negros, pelo negro, largo y amarrado con una cola. La joven tocaba la flauta con gran maestría, poniendo más que deseo, el alma en ello. El muchacho cerró los ojos concentrado, empezó a mover sus manos de una forma delicada, siguiendo la música. Los dos parecían uno en el escenario.

Entre las manos del muchacho, apareció algo que parecía a un líquido. Al ver el suelo, se veía que eso veía de unas vasijas… Elia no pudo contener decir algo sobre eso.

- Es un mago especialista en agua – dijo Elia – es muy raro ver uno de ellos…

Justo en ese momento, hubo un cambio brusco en la música y en el movimiento de las manos del joven. El joven abrió la boca, empezó a cantar mientras danzaba moviendo el agua

Perdido en si mismo  
En sus ojos de sol  
Camino el caballero por el sendero  
¿Quién era esa hermosa flor?

Corazón fugitivo en su cielo  
Sin más deseo  
Que verla de nuevo

Escondida en otra alma  
No supo ocultar la mirada  
Su mirada estrellada  
Que tanto fue ocultada

Corazón fugitivo en su cielo  
Sin más deseo  
Que verlo de nuevo

Disfraz maldito  
¿Por qué debes tenerlo?  
Mírame, te lo pido  
Sin disfraz, sin miedo…

Corazón fugitivo en su cielo  
Sin más deseo  
Que ser uno con su hermano gemelo…

El joven se detuvo, pero el agua quedo en el aire, como si hubieran parado el tiempo

Sin que el corazón supiera  
Aquel encuentro  
Fue más que solo contar un secreto  
¿Por qué el destino del corazón es tan incierto?

Empezó a mover el agua de nuevo. Con una delicadeza incomparable.

Como quisiera que todo fuera puro  
Pero las barreras nos separan  
Otro sentimiento  
…Otro encuentro….

Cruzó los brazos, empezó a danzar con la joven flautista, los dos acercaron las caras tanto que parecían como si fueran a darse un beso. Se miraron a los ojos y se separaron.

Corazón fugitivo en su cielo  
Sin más deseo  
Que terminar con su eterno sendero…

Abrió sus manos, movió el agua como intentando hacer una barrera. Hizo como que se tropezara, mientras la flautista pasaba por debajo de él. Este apoyó una mano en el suelo, evitando la caída. Se levantó en invertida convirtiendo de nuevo el agua en un chorro danzante. Al pararse de nuevo, siguió la canción.

¿En qué terminará esto?  
Solo cuando muestre su rostro  
Cuando salte la barrera  
Encontrarán en ellos  
Más de lo que creyeron

Se agachó, moviendo sus brazos rápidamente. Levantándose, tomó el mentón de una mujer del público, acercó su rostro. Tan cerca que ella sintió su aliento.

Corazón fugitivo en su cielo  
Sin más deseo  
Que verla de nuevo  
Que verlo de nuevo  
Que ser uno con su hermano gemelo…  
Que terminar con su eterno sendero…

El joven se separó suavemente de la mujer. La música bajo, mientras devolvía el agua a sus vasijas. El público aplaudió. Elia estaba con la boca abierta, no creía que aquí encontraría a un mago tan raro. Los demás miraban con curiosidad. Jason notó que Ludovico solo había visto de reojo el espectáculo, las naranjas parecían divertirle más.

- Muchas gracias – dijo el joven, el cual agradecía las monedas que llegaban a un gorro que tenían en el suelo – siempre tan amables con nosotros

Como no, pensaban los transeúntes. No se veía un espectáculo como ese en las calles muy seguido.

- Gracias… - siguió el joven – como ustedes han sido tan amables, les daremos un espectáculo especial. Pero necesitare a alguien del público… veamos

El joven observó un poco al público. De repente, se detuvo y sonrió asombrado.

- La joven pelirroja – dijo apuntando a Tyra

Todos miraron a Tyra, excepto Ludovico, que, para la sorpresa de Jason, seguía sin interesarle el espectáculo. Tyra se sonrojo y miró hacía el joven cantante. Este se acercó a ella, se inclino y tomó su mano.

- ¿Quisiera usted, bella dama – preguntó el joven – ayudarme con el siguiente número?

Tyra lo quedó mirando. No sabía que pensar. El joven se levantó sin soltar la mano de Tyra.

- Ante la duda – dijo el joven – hay que lanzarse a la aventura

Empujó suavemente a Tyra. Esta aun parecía en shock. Koru tuvo que agarrar de los dos brazos a Sikoth y decirle que era un simple espectáculo, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Zul y Elia observaron que Torom había dejado de bostezar. Realmente, parecía bastante despierto mirando el escenario. Lidda miraba, pero su expresión no mostraba nada en especial. Jason miró donde estaba Ludovico, se había cambiado de tienda.

- No se me puede perder… - pensó Jason – aunque ahora esta con nosotros… quién sabe que pase…

Tyra miraba al público. Nunca pensó que fuera tanta gente.

- Discúlpeme – dijo el joven – no le pregunté su nombre  
- Tyra… - respondió Tyra  
- Que hermoso nombre – dijo el joven dándole un beso en la mano de Tyra y soltándola – señorita Tyra, respóndame una simple pregunta ¿Alguna ves usted ha caminado sobre agua?

Ni se imaginan la odisea que tenía que pasar Koru en este momento para tranquilizar ha su hermano. Torom cruzaba los brazos y miraba seriamente a este joven.

- Emmm… - dijo Tyra algo avergonzada – pues… cuando piso un charco de agua…  
- Jaja… - rió suavemente el joven – Usted es tan hermosa como tierna

Sikoth iba a gritar "¿Cómo te puedes reír de Tyra?" pero Koru le tapó la boca. Después, Koru recibió un fuerte mordisco de su hermano. La expresión de Torom se volvió algo más seria. Tyra cada vez estaba más nerviosa en el escenario.

- Ahora sabrá, que es realmente caminar sobre el agua – dijo el joven, empezando a mover sus manos

La joven que estuvo tocando la flauta, se acercó a Tyra, le tocó el hombro.

- Tranquila – dijo la joven en voz baja – lo ha hecho muchas veces en nuestros viajes…

Tyra afirmó. Esa frase le quitó algo el nerviosismo. Cerró los ojos… Al abrirlos 4 segundos después, vio un camino de agua. La joven empezó a tocar la flauta.

Aquel camino era como un puente, un pequeño puente que subía y bajaba. La joven le dio un codazo a Tyra en símbolo de que ya podía subir. Tyra empezó lentamente, bastante insegura al principio, a caminar sobre el agua.

El agua era firme, la gente estaba asombrada. ¡Tyra estaba caminando sobre el agua! Elia miró los labios del joven para intentar captar que hechizo estaba haciendo. Zul miró eso con desagrado.

Jason estaba entre el espectáculo y viendo a un movedizo Ludovico que no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de quedarse quieto. Dando un paso hacía atrás, Ludovico sin querer tropezó con un hombre que llevaba una caja con hierbas Gusûul. Haciendo que este se cayera en el suelo.

- Disculpe – dijo Ludovico mirando al hombre que estaba en el suelo

Gracias a la caja que había terminado en su cabeza, Ludovico no había logrado captar quién era. Pero esta persona con su voz si

- ¡Señor Ludovico! – gritó el hombre en el suelo - ¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos!

Antes de que Ludovico pudiera reaccionar, aquel grito llego al oído de la persona que tanto estaba evitando

- ¿Tío Ludovico? – dijo el joven que estaba controlando el agua, perdiendo toda la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo

Tyra aun estaba en el camino de agua. Cuando este se deshizo, antes de que Torom y Sikoth lograran hacer algo, esta inconscientemente movió sus manos haciendo que el agua le ayudara a caer suavemente. El joven controlador del agua corrió hacía Ludovico

Ludovico estiró su brazo, corriendo algo a Jason. El joven movió sus manos lanzándole un gran chorro de agua, el cual lo evito con gran maestría. Después, corrió directamente hacía el joven dándole un certero golpe en el cuello, para dejarlo en el suelo.

- ¡Aslam! – gritó la joven de la flauta

Ludovico miró hacía los lados, entró en una callejón que parecía sin salida. Jason intentó seguirlo, pero al entrar, ya no estaba.

- Pero… - dijo Jason a si mismo en el callejón

Jason se acercó a la joven de la flauta. Pero Elia llegó antes.

- Déjenme verlo, yo puedo curarlo – dijo Elia mirando a Aslam – mmm…  
- No se preocupe – dijo Aslam abriendo los ojos – generalmente mi tío me da golpes que solo me dejan algo aturdido… - se sienta y se refriega un poco la cara – se me olvida que nunca podría enfrentarlo así de frente…  
- ¡Me preocupaste mucho Aslam! – gritó la joven de la flauta  
- Discúlpame Carol… - dijo Aslam mirando el suelo  
- Siempre eres muy impulsivo Aslam… – dijo el hombre de las hierbas  
- Deberías pedirle disculpas a Tyra – interrumpió Sikoth al hombre de las hierbas  
- ¡Calma hermano! – dijo Koru

Aslam se levantó de un solo brinco, caminó hasta Tyra, la cual estaba junto a Torom que lo seguía con una miraba muy seria.

- No sabría como disculparme – dijo Aslam a Tyra – la puse en peligro  
- Eh… - dijo Tyra – no se preocupe, no paso nada…  
- Es un alivio… - dijo Aslam

Carol se paró al lado de Aslam

- Yo también pido disculpas – dijo Carol -  
- ¿Hay algo en que podría ayudarle? – preguntó Aslam a Tyra – no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada  
- No creo que necesitemos nada – dijo cortantemente Torom  
- ¿Cómo que no? – dijo Zul – ¡Si no tenemos ni donde quedarnos esta noche!  
- Yo puedo ayudarles en eso – dijo Aslam tomando el gorro con monedas y Carol se ponía en el escenario para hablar con el público  
– Discúlpenos por lo ocurrido, esperamos no haberlos molestado… - dijo Carol al público – muchas gracias por su recibimiento

Aslam metió en unas cantimploras el agua de las vasijas y guardó todos los instrumentos en su mochila.

- ¿Cómo es que un artista callejero puede ayudarnos? – dijo Sikoth, el cual aun no aceptaba recibir ayuda de Aslam  
- Mis padres tienen la posada más grande de la ciudad – dijo Aslam  
- ¿Por qué trabajas como cantante en las calles entonces? – preguntó Elia -  
- Diversión – respondió Aslam como si lo hubiera dicho varias veces – conversaré con mi padre, el entenderá el asunto… Solo dígame cuántos son y yo arreglo todo

Jason estaba nervioso. Aslam lo miraba de ves en cuando de reojo mientras Tyra le indicaba quién era del grupo. Había notado que Ludovico estuvo hablando todo ese tiempo con él.

- No creo que sea conveniente aceptar… - dijo Torom  
- Es una posada – dijo Zul – "po-sa-da" - se acercó al oído de Torom – no estamos en condiciones de hacernos los difíciles

Torom respiró profundo, de nuevo el sueño cayó sobre él.

- Necesitas una buena cama amigo… – dijo Zul

Sikoth aun estaba en desacuerdo, pero entre Elia y Koru lograron convencerlo. Mientras seguían a Aslam, Carol se acercó a Jason. Lidda no objeto, una buena cama no le haría mal después de haber estado amarrada en el barco… Aunque igual le disgustaba un poco confiar en un cercano de Ludovico

- Perdóneme joven… - dijo Carol  
- Jason – dijo Jason  
- Jason – continuó Carol – usted estaba con el señor Ludovico ¿no?  
- Si… - dijo Jason – realmente, el estaba con todo nuestro grupo… nos dijo que le ayudáramos, ya que andaba perdido

Carol no pudo aguantar la risa al escuchar eso. Elia la miraba fijamente, aunque no alcanzaba ha escuchar la conversación que tenía con Jason.

- Es bastante mentiroso el Sr. Ludovico… - dijo Carol – si él conoce esta ciudad…  
- Me lo imaginaba – dijo Jason acordándose que Ludovico había dicho que eran raras las naranjas buenas en este lugar, lo que significaba que había estado antes.

Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que quería exactamente "Ludo"? Una persona con tales cualidades si es que quisiera robarles algo podría perfectamente haberlos noqueado y quitado lo que quisiera. Jason estaba confuso, nada concordaba.

Jason iba a preguntarle algunas cosas sobre Ludovico a Carol, pero al ver su cara notó una expresión de tristeza.

- ¿Le pasa algo? – preguntó Jason a Carol - se ve triste  
- No nada… - dijo Carol

Una de las más importantes reglas de un caballero era ayudar a una dama en todo lo que pudiera. Jason, si quería ser caballero, no podía dejar el problema de Carol, sea el que sea, sin intentar hacer algo.

- Podría ayudarla – dijo Jason  
- Es algo difícil – dijo Carol – muchas gracias igual… Aslam nunca cambiará…  
- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Jason a Carol  
- Aslam se dedico 2 años a buscar a su tío… - dijo Carol – ahora que lo pude convencer para que desistiera… pasa esto…

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por las mejillas de Carol. Jason sacó un pañuelo, o mejor dicho un pedazo de tela que tenía en el bolsillo, ofreciéndoselo. Carol lo acepto amablemente y se limpió las lágrimas. Elia cerró sus manos con fuerza

- ¿Pasa algo Elia? – preguntó Zul a Elia  
- Nada que a ti te interese – respondió Elia, algo sorprendida por la pregunta de Zul, pero manteniendo la compostura

Después de limpiarse las lágrimas. Jason decidió continuar la conversación

- Pero si habla con él… - dijo Jason – puede que…  
- Sus razones son muy buenas – interrumpió Carol a Jason  
- ¿Razones? – Preguntó Jason  
- Si… - dijo Carol – el último deseo de su abuela… es ver al Señor Ludovico… pero este se niega a ir a verla… Ahora esta enferma, en cualquier momento puede morir…

Jason no supo que decir. ¿Cómo era que alguien no quisiera ir a ver a su madre en sus últimos minutos de vida? Y él que tanto quisiera verla en estos momentos a la suya… Sin darse cuenta, estaba tomando con su mano izquierda fuertemente el medallón de su madre, el cual estaba tapado por su ropa.

- ¿Jason? – dijo Carol al ver así a Jason

Soltó inmediatamente el medallón de su madre.

- No es nada – dijo Jason con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro  
- Gracias… – dijo Carol sonriendo –

¿Por qué gracias? Jason no quiso preguntar, solo sonrió. Elia seguía mirando esto, ahora solo pensaba "le dedico una sonrisa…" "le dedico una sonrisa… "

- ¿Segura que no te pasa nada? – dijo Zul  
- ¡Te dije que no! – contestó Elia

Llegaron a una gran casa. Aslam, el cual había estado callado dirigiéndolos, los miró a todos y empezó ha hablar.

- Bien, esperen un momento… iré a conversar con mi padre

Se dedicaron a observar la casa. Era realmente grande. Parecía ser una antigua mansión, por los adornos y los detalles en las ventanas. Quién halla sido el hombre que la mando a construir debió tener mucho dinero

- Esta familia en sus buenos tiempos debió ser burguesa… - dijo Koru – o tener una relación con la nobleza…  
- No me agrada aun la idea – dijo Sikoth – pero se ve que tendremos una buena cama por una noche  
- Cama… - dijo Torom pestañando

Jason miró a Carol. Aun se veía triste. Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer? Ludovico era un personaje que había podido con él como si fuera un saco de papas ¿Acaso podría ayudar de alguna manera a traerlo?

- ¿Qué tanto piensas Jason? – preguntó Elia al pensativo Jason  
- Pues… - dijo Jason – es sobre algo que me contó Carol…

No era algo tan difícil de contar. Elia escucho atentamente a Jason. Esta tampoco entendía porque Ludovico no quería ir a ver a su madre. Ella que tanto buscaba justicia por lo que le paso a su padre…

- Debe tener alguna razón – dijo Elia – no me parece que sea un mal tipo

Elia tenía razón, Jason no lo había analizado de esa manera.

De la posada, salió un hombre con los ojos vendados, pelo negro bastante corto. Se veía que rodeaba los 40 años. Con una pequeña panza que hacía notar que llevaba unos años siendo sedentario, no medía más de 1 metro con 75 centímetros. Detrás de él, salió Aslam, el cual era un poco más alto.

- Él es mi padre – dijo Aslam  
- Pueden decirme solo Antoine jóvenes – dijo el padre de Aslam

A pesar de estar vendado, los movimientos de Antoine no parecían complicarle el medio. La mayoría dedujo que debía llevar bastantes años siendo ciego

- Aslam me habló de su situación – dijo Antoine – y tomando en cuenta – agarra a Aslam de la cabeza y empieza a agitarlo – las locuras de este jovencito – se detiene de agitarlo y hace que Aslam haga una reverencia – espero que acepten el par de piezas que nos quedan  
- Muchas gracias ha usted – dijo Tyra con una pequeña reverencia para después mirar a Torom

"Por lo menos podrá dormir en una buena cama esta noche…" pensó Tyra

La posada era bastante curiosa por adentro. Aun mantenía un cierto aire burgués de sus años mozos, pero igual se veían viajeros de casi todas las índoles adentro. En el bar, unas cuántas niñas atendían. Una mujer alta de suaves movimientos las dirigía.

Tyra miró a esa mujer algo curiosa. Su forma de moverse era parecida a la de Aslam cuando movía el agua. Mandaba a las jóvenes camareras moviendo las manos, como lenguaje de señas

Koru miró la lista de precios de la posada. No era tan cara para lo que lucía. Aunque habían 3 clases de piezas según lo que se pagara. Calculando, le habían dado 2 piezas del precio intermedio. Que contaba con unas buenas camas, una pequeña vista al mar, almuerzo y cena.

Dejaron sus cosas. Torom se recostó en una cama durmiéndose inmediatamente. Los chicos decidieron dejarlo ahí, igual, necesitaba una buena siesta.

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Quisieran o no, no iban ha hacer mucho más en la ciudad. Recuperar fuerzas esa noche no parecía mala idea.

¿Dónde podría estar Ludovico? Jason jugaba un poco con la comida de la posada mientras pensaba eso. Al rato, empezó a comer. El grupo comió algo en silencio. Se sentían algo inútiles mientras Aslam y Carol corrían de arriba para abajo con encargos. Pero Antoine les había prohibido ayudarles

- ¿Se sienten cómodos? – preguntó Antoine a los jóvenes viajeros  
- Si… - dijo Zul – hace tiempo que no probaba comida buena…  
- Estamos muy agradecidos - dijo Tyra – estábamos en apuros  
- Me alegra - dijo Antoine - Aslam es bastante imprudente a veces, siempre tengo que andar remediando sus locuras… hablando… Aslam me comentó que ustedes estaban viajando con Lulú  
- ¿Lulú? – preguntaron todos al unísono

Antoine se rió

- Discúlpenme, - dijo Antoine – es una vieja costumbre que tenemos con mis hermanos… nos inventamos sobrenombres de mujeres y nos llamamos así… Bueno, Lulú nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la costumbre, pero igual me llama Antonia

¿Lulú, Antonia? Lidda pareció recordar esos nombres. Entre ciertas leyendas entre los ladrones, se sabía que hace más de 15 años existía un trío de ladrones humanos que se hacían llamar Lucy, Lulú y Antonia. Conocidos por hacer 3 grandes robos a la corona. Entre ellos, la antigua diadema que usaba el padre del rey Aghamen. Se decía que después de la muerte de Lucy por una discusión entre ellos, se desarmó el grupo y que nunca más se supo de ellos. Sus sospechas estaban más que comprobadas, Ludovico tenía un pasado mucho más sucio que su sonrisa de idiota

- ¿Lulú es Ludo? – dijo Zul divertido – esta buena… ¡Lo llamaré Lulú desde ahora en adelante!  
- La costumbre extraña… - dijo Sikoth  
- Si… - dijo Antoine – pero es divertido… - tose un poco – continuando con el tema… Quisiera saber como estaba mi hermano, hace tiempo que no lo veo.  
- Lo hemos visto poco – dijo Elia – viajamos un tiempo en barco con él… Después se fue y ahora lo reencontramos. No nos ha contado mucho… pero parece una persona de larga experiencia en viajes  
- Y en combate… - continuó Jason  
- Lulú ha viajado muchos años – dijo Antoine – me preocupa que algún día desaparezca… parece pájaro sin rumbo… lleva más de 10 años así…  
- ¿Tanto? – preguntó Jason  
- Ya lo imaginaba – dijo Koru tragando un gran pedazo de carne y después hablando con la boca llena - se ve que sabe… y que es muy inteligente  
- No es difícil imaginar eso – dijo Antoine – aunque Lulú intente hacerse el idiota, su inteligencia siempre se hace notar de alguna manera… es bastante mal actor, hay que admitirlo  
- Pero esta bastante viejo – dijo Zul - como para que usted ande preocupándose por él, si se pierde es cosa suya…  
- Lo sé – dijo Antoine – me lo ha dicho en la cara varias veces… pero…

Antoine cambió su bonachona expresión a una triste, parecía recordar algo. Elia y Jason pensaron inmediatamente que debía ser por la situación de su madre.

- ¡Ya termine padre! – dijo Aslam llegando a la mesa  
- Bien – dijo Antoine – me retiro… que tengan una agradable noche

Aslam se sentó en la misma silla que se había sentado su padre.

- ¿Les preguntó sobre mi tío cierto? – preguntó Aslam  
- Si… - contestó Tyra – pero no tenemos mucha información de él tampoco  
- Es una lástima… - preguntó Aslam – maldita sea, porque tenía que ser tan escurridizo mi tío…  
- Cuando hablamos con tu padre – dijo Tyra – parecía triste… ¿Pasa algo con tu tío?  
- Es un asunto algo delicado… - dijo Aslam  
- Carol nos hablo de eso – interrumpió Elia  
- Me imaginé – dijo Aslam – pero mucho no se puede hacer… ya lo he intentado todo…  
- ¿Intentado todo? – dijo Jason – pero no puedes dejar las cosas así… mientras tu abuela este viva  
- Pero Carol… - dijo Aslam  
- ¿De qué hablan exactamente? – preguntó Zul, el cual ya le mordía la curiosidad

Aslam le explico a los que no sabían la situación. Zul dijo que Lulú era un juego demasiado sucio, Koru se quedó pensativo, Sikoth dijo que era bastante egoísta por parte de Ludovico… Tyra no comentó palabra, aunque igual era difícil pensar que Ludovico no quisiera ir a ver a su madre.

- Él tiene una buena razón para no verla – terminó Aslam la historia  
- No creo que haya alguna buena excusa – dijo Sikoth seguro – es decir… ¡es su madre!  
- Bueno… - dijo Aslam pensativo – es que… una adivina ciega…

_La reina miró a Ludovico, cerró los ojos. La predicción… aquella predicción…_

- Tú… - dijo la reina – tu madre…  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ludovico, al escuchar que era algo sobre su madre  
- Ella… - dijo la reina – morirá la próxima vez que la veas

- Le dijo que si volvía a ver a mi abuela ella moriría

Silencio… Ahí estaba la razón. Jason miró a Aslam dudoso

- ¿Adivina ciega? ¿Son cómo las asesinas ciegas? – preguntó Jason  
- No exactamente – respondió Elia –  
- Una son adivinas y las otras son asesinas – dijo Lidda mirando a Jason con cara de "¿No es obvio?"– es bastante simple  
- No he escuchado de ninguna adivina ciega… - dijo Tyra – Ludovico debe haber viajado por muchos lados para encontrarse con una  
- Y que se dignara a abrirle sus ojos… - dijo Elia – ellas tienen el poder de que cuando ven a alguien, puedes dar una certera predicción de su futuro  
- Mi tío se ha negado a venir a ver a mi abuela por eso… - dijo Aslam – ahora que ella esta enferma, lo único que quiere es verlo

- Para morir tranquila… - dijo Jason bajando la cabeza  
- Aja… - dijo Aslam – es algo cruel, pero ya hemos hecho mucho por intentar mejorarla… pero nada… mis padres ya están cansados…

Jason se levantó de la mesa. Miró a los demás ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Como aspirante a caballero, no podía dejar que esta situación continuara así.

- Hay que hacer algo – dijo Jason – tenemos que lograr convencer a Ludovico  
- Espera – dijo Zul – recuerda que Lulú no es una persona fácil de tratar ¿No es él el que te noqueó en el callejón en el puerto?  
- Una ves escuché una frase – dijo Elia – que decía "No todas las batallas se pelean con espadas", yo apoyo a Jason, debe haber alguna manera de convencer a Ludovico  
- Pero Elia… - dijo Zul  
- No cre… - dijo Sikoth  
- Vale la pena intentarlo – interrumpió Tyra – igual, le debemos la posada a Aslam  
- Pero si no me deben nada – dijo Aslam algo sonrojado – fue por mi culpa  
- Si la mayoría esta de acuerdo – dijo Sikoth al ver que Tyra quería intentarlo – los ayudo con gusto  
- Yo voy con mi hermano – dijo Koru terminando con el último bocado de su comida  
- No voy – dijo Lidda levantándose se la mesa – no me interesa… es ridículo, no ganamos nada y saben que si se enfrentan directamente a él no podrán darle pelea. A pesar de las frases idealistas como "No todas las batallas se pelean con espadas" – Elia mira enojada a Lidda por eso – no se puede negar que si no pueden convencerlo, no podrán con él sencillamente…  
- No perdemos nada con intentarlo – dijo Jason

Lidda miró a Jason con cara de "idiota". Jason mantuvo su compostura como pudo

- Hagan lo que quieran… - dijo Lidda finalmente

Aslam cerró los ojos. Sonrió, estaba feliz de encontrar a un grupo que pudiera ayudarlo… Pero… Al final, sería difícil poder lograr atrapar a su tío. Aslam sabía perfectamente que se estaba enfrentando a "Sir Cameén San Espada" alguien que era casi un personaje legendario entre las personas.

- Tengo una idea donde puede estar… - dijo Aslam – pero hay que sorprenderlo en el amanecer

Todos lo miraron atentamente.

- Solo necesito que lo rodeemos un momento – dijo Aslam – para poder hablar con él… estoy pensando en un plan para convencerlo…  
- ¿Dónde estaría? – preguntó Zul, no le agradaba la idea de meterse en cualquier lugar  
- En una playa – dijo Aslam – en la playa del sol…

La playa del sol es un acantilado que irónicamente era llamado playa. Se ubicaba al noroeste de Arean. Era conocido porque allí cerca había una gran roca, donde las leyendas contaban que cantaba una sirena de ves en cuando.

Decidieron irse a dormir temprano. Si iban a despertar al amanecer. Tyra se quedó sentada un rato más, dijo que quería pensar algo… Sikoth le preguntó si estaba segura de quedarse sola, ella afirmó.

Al irse todos, Tyra miró la gran chimenea. El fuego, el danzante fuego… Tan hermoso y destructivo.

- Debería ir a dormir señorita Tyra – dijo Aslam, el cual había salido de su pieza a buscar algunas cosas  
- Solo estaba pensando… - dijo Tyra – nada fuera de lo común…  
- Sabe – dijo Aslam – usted es una persona muy sorprendente

Tyra miró extrañada a Aslam, este solo sonrió picadamente

- Pero señorita – dijo Aslam – usted pudo controlar el agua, eso fue impresionante… Yo controlo el agua con el ritmo de mis manos, pero usted lo hizo sin más que concentrarse.  
- No es tan impresionante… - dijo Tyra  
- No debe subestimarse – dijo Aslam – a mi me parece una persona con muchas habilidades

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tyra. Este muchacho era agradable

- Bueno… - dijo Aslam levantándose – me voy a dormir y la dejo tranquila  
- eh… - dijo Tyra levantando su mano, parecía querer preguntar algo  
- Pregunte – dijo Aslam  
- Me preguntaba… - dijo Tyra – como era que estaba tan seguro de que su tío estaría en la playa del sol  
- Puedo responderle – dijo Aslam – pero me debe guardar el secreto  
- ¿Secreto? – preguntó Tyra  
- Aja… - dijo Aslam – mi tío generalmente va ahí porque mi padre y mi madre no pueden pisar ese lugar  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Tyra  
- Mi madre es una sirena – respondió Aslam  
- ¿Ah?  
- Si… Cuando una sirena y un hombre… o un sireno y una mujer… se enamoran, pueden pedirle a la diosa Sibel el favor de vivir juntos… Pero a un precio muy alto  
- Una ves leí algo así – dijo Tyra – es difícil pensar que realmente pasen… hasta lo que me acuerdo, cada uno tenía que renunciar a un sentido y no volver nunca a ver el lugar donde se conocieron. Ahí podían elegir si vivir con las Sirenas o con los humanos  
- Aja – afirmó Aslam mirando el juego – mi padre es ciego y mi madre es muda… Cada uno perdió el sentido que más usaba… Mi padre era dibujante y mi madre cantante entre las sirenas. No sé si envidiarlos o no… Dicen que un amor así de verdadero es casi imposible de encontrar

La expresión de Tyra quedó perpleja. ¿Amor verdadero?

- ¿Usted esta enamorada? – preguntó Aslam a Tyra  
- ¿Enamorada? – dijo Tyra algo sonrojada – pues…  
- Creo que fui algo directo – dijo Aslam sonriendo – pero solo era un presentimiento, dicen que los híbridos con sangre de sirena tenemos esa habilidad. Sino quiere responder, no responda

Aslam se levantó, le dio la espalda a Tyra. Caminó un par de pasos y después se dio vuelta para mirarla.

- Al final de cuentas – dijo Aslam – solo uno mismo puede saber si esta enamorado  
- Si… - dijo Tyra, algo insegura  
- Pero el ser humano – dijo Aslam – a veces se niega ha escuchar el himno del amor  
- ¿El himno del amor? – preguntó Tyra

Aslam se acercó un paso, se agachó para que su mirada quedara en línea recta a la de Tyra

- Los latidos del corazón – respondió Aslam cerrando los ojos y sonriendo

El amanecer llegó. Koru se dedico a explicarle a Torom lo que había pasado. Este no puso ninguna objeción al respecto. La razón era muy noble a los ojos del mercenario. Zul se levantó a regañadientes. Jason estuvo levantado mucho antes que todos. Elia también.

- Mi tío generalmente le gusta ver el amanecer en ese lugar – dijo Aslam – es una costumbre que siempre ha tenido…

Caminaron hacía el acantilado. Cerca de la punta estaba, como decía Aslam, Ludovico. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía el viento en su cara. Abrió los ojos, sentía el caminar del grupo. Se levantó. El sol aparecía lentamente.

- Tío… - dijo Aslam  
- Ya lo hemos conversado Aslam – dijo Ludovico tajantemente  
- Pero… - dijo Aslam con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡Déjame intentarlo que sea! ¡La abuela Lidia quiere verte!

Ludovico miró a Aslam. En aquel momento, su presencia era como la que recordaba Jason en la isla. Ese hombre serio, mirada seria, con porte de caballero. No estaba ocultando nada, ni siendo nadie más. Su presencia llegaba hasta a intimidar un poco. Su voz era mucho más varonil que antes.

- ¿Intentar? – dijo Ludovico inexpresivamente  
- Convencerte – dijo Aslam

El viento movió el desarreglado cabello de Ludovico, este ni siquiera pestañaba. El grupo lo miraba nerviosamente. Torom había notado su mirada fría y calculadora, pero la de ahora era mucho más aguda en esos aspectos. Supuestamente ellos estaban ahí para evitar que escapara, pero sabían que Ludovico escaparía si hubiera querido. Lo que realmente pensó Aslam al decirles que evitaran que escapara era que Ludovico generalmente prefería huir por el lugar donde no estuviera nadie. Al estar todo rodeado, le tomaría más tiempo pensar por donde irse

- Convencerme… - dijo Ludovico – no estoy para eso

Zul tragó saliva. Pensó que ya no sería buena idea decirle Lulú… que realmente sentiría algo de miedo al frente de Ludovico, era inaudito.

Ludovico desvió su mirada a Koru. Este sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Ludovico la retiró. Sikoth miró a Koru preocupado. Koru sentía el corazón agitado…

- Su presencia es muy fuerte… - pensó Torom – esto es increíble

Ludovico miró a Aslam. Aslam apretó los dientes. Él ya se había enfrentado a Ludovico en estas condiciones, sabía en cierto sentido como afrontar su mirada seria y su presencia cuando estaba así.

- Tú sabes que soy más necio que tú – dijo Aslam

De nuevo, Ludovico desvió la mirada, ahora fue hasta donde estaba Elia. Elia abrió la boca, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos. Ludovico movió lentamente la vista, viendo a todos.

Dos segundos que fueron una eternidad. Una atmósfera de miedo profundo. Algo incomprensible que te ataca el corazón. Jason sintió una gota de sudor cayendo en su cara.

Lidda se había levantado para ver que hacían. A pesar de estar a varios metros solo observando, igual sentía algo de esta aura de Ludovico. Sabía que ciertos guerreros al tener ya mucha experiencia podían concentrar su energía de esta forma. Parecía muy engreído este Ludovico, pero… Igual era un oponente que no convenía tenerlo en contra.

- Tío… - dijo Aslam – yo…

Ludovico miró directamente a los ojos de Aslam. Aslam levantó los hombros nerviosamente, pero rápidamente se recompuso. No podía, ni debía mostrar miedo ante su tío cuando estaba enojado.

- No lo haré – dijo Ludovico

Aslam cerro sus manos, marco sus uñas en su palma. Miró a Ludovico, su expresión era parecida a la de su tío, pero la presencia no era tan intimidante. Aslam caminó hacía el acantilado. Se paró en la orilla. Ludovico no se movió, ni siquiera pestaño.

- Si no vas – dijo Aslam – ¡Juro que me tiro por el acantilado!

Tyra lanzo un grito ahogado. Ludovico no cambió su expresión. Solo movió su cabeza para ver de reojo a Aslam

- Has lo que quieras… – dijo Ludovico

Aslam miró desafiante a Ludovico. Ludovico dejo de mirarlo de reojo. Aslam movió su pie. Un par de piedras sonaron al caer del acantilado. Ludovico cerró los ojos

- Zul – dijo Tyra – ve si puedes ver algo en el espejo de Lathia…

Zul tomó nerviosamente el espejo. Le costó mucho concentrarse para ver algo.

- Jason… - Zul miraba perplejo el espejo – veo que Jason esta hablando con Ludovico…  
- ¿Yo? – Jason no entendía  
- Dile algo Jason – dijo Elia – se que tu puedes

Jason movió su cabeza afirmando. Caminó un par de pasos, se paró lo más firme que pudo al frente de Ludovico. Abrió su boca, ninguna palabra salía de ella. Cerró los ojos. "Un caballero no puede intimidarse con esto". Al mirar de nuevo a Ludovico, vio que este lo estaba observando

- Ludovico… - dijo Jason – sé que… debe ser difícil…

¿Qué podría decir? ¿Por qué el espejo había mostrado a él hablando con Ludovico? Era difícil pensar como él podría convencerlo si nadie de su familia lo había logrado.

- Sé… - continuó Jason – que a veces… hay cosas que uno cree que son buenas… que uno quiere demasiado… pero… que no son lo que uno pensaría… - miró el suelo, algo agobiado

…….. Me … de … a …

- No sabría decirte… - subió su mirada, pero no podía mirar directamente a los ojos de Ludovico – tal ves… hay cosas que uno cree malas… que podrían ser buenas…

Nada, Ludovico ni siquiera parecía ser afectado por el tiempo.

- …Yo sé que es duro perder a la madre… - dijo Jason – …en la gran peste en la Villa de Keel… perdí a mi madre…

Ludovico levanto un poco sus cejas… "En la misma peste… donde murió Camile…" pensó

- Es difícil… - continuó Jason – pero… si es que ella estuviera sufriendo… y no tuviera nada más que hacer… - cerró los ojos, tampoco le gustaba aceptar lo que iba a decir - ¿Acaso no es mejor que vaya para que deje de sufrir?

_- Camile…  
- Cameén… – Aghamen se acercó a Ludovico, este estaba sentado en el jardín del palacio_

Su majestad estaba en su forma femenina. Lo observaba con compasión. Más que nadie, su majestad Aghamen sabía lo duro que había sido para Cameén la muerte de Camile

- Se fue… - dijo Ludovico

Aghamen se sentó al lado de él. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan débil.

- Quizá… sea mejor… así ella… no tendría que sufrir – dijo Aghamen - ¿No crees?

Ludovico miró a su majestad no muy convencido

- No sé… - Ludovico miraba el suelo – no sé…

Ludovico cerró los ojos. Un gran alivio entró en el cuerpo de todos. Ya no se sentía aquella presencia de Ludovico.

- Joven caballero – dijo Ludovico – si usted podría haber evitado de alguna manera la muerte de su madre ¿Lo habría hecho?  
- Si – dijo Jason sin pensar  
- Eso he hecho yo – Ludovico abrió sus ojos, su expresión era algo más serena, pero triste

Jason se sintió avergonzado… Era verdad, Ludovico había evitado la muerte de su madre como podía.

- Así es el destino – dijo Ludovico – me cegué pensando en mantener viva a mi madre… gracias por abrirme los ojos, joven caballero

Aslam se acercó a Ludovico.

- ¿Vas a ir? – preguntó Aslam con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía evitarlo

Ludovico no respondió. Se limitó a caminar hacia la posada en silencio.

Para muchos, la actitud que había mantenido Ludovico podría parecer hasta algo inmadura. Pero, para él ir a hablar con su madre, sabiendo la predicción de la reina, era como si fuera a matarla. Como si fuera un asesino con su espada para enterrársela de la manera más cruel que existía…

Queramos o no, la muerte llega. Ludovico lo sabía, pero como simple humano con todos sus defectos, no quería que esta le llegara a alguien tan apreciado como su madre. En el camino, tomó el libro que había conseguido en la isla errante. Aquella historia que hablaba de ese grupo de viajeros… Se acordó de la sonrisa de su madre cuando le leía el libro.

Su caminar parecía seguro. Pero cada paso lo dudaba más que el anterior. Habían pasado más de 10 años. El último recuerdo de ella era de una mujer jovial, a pesar de sus casi cincuenta años. Ahora, debería tener como unos 60 años… Y estar en su cama, enferma y debilitada.

Se detuvo al frente de la posada. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no entraba ha ese lugar? Recuerdos del pasado le traían esas escaleras en la entrada. Muchas veces se había quedado a dormir en ellas por un castigo de su padre. Mientras su madre siempre le traía unas frazadas para que no pasara frío.

Entró. Antoine sintió su caminar. Era tan singular… Debía ser Lulú. No podía creerlo. Se levantó del sillón.

- ¿Dónde esta mamá Antonia? – preguntó Ludovico sin mirarlo

Antoine no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad un momento. Pero la tristeza le llegó de golpe. Ya había llegado la hora, lo que tanto había esperado… Como lo que tanto no había querido que llegara. ¿Cómo se sentirían en ese caso?

- ¿Para qué me preguntas Lulú? – respondió Antoine – esta en su pieza… la misma de siempre

Ludovico avanzo. El grupo entro a la posada.

- Hasta aquí llegamos nosotros – dijo Torom, cortando el silencio de grupo

¿Por qué tenían a su madre en el tercer piso? Pensó Ludovico confundido. Si estaba enferma tenían que tenerla en el primero, por emergencias. Llegando al segundo piso, Ludovico vio un pasillo. Ahí estaba su pieza… y un cuadro en la pared, de la esposa de Antoine. Él último cuadro que hizo antes de quedar ciego.

"De ella…" pensó Ludovico "heredamos nuestra necedad…" Su pieza siempre había sido en el tercer piso. La pieza con mejor vista de todo el pueblo. Muchos nobles habían querido esa pieza, pero era la de ella… Era obvio que Antoine no había logrado moverla, la gente necia es más necia cuando enferma y cuando envejece.

La última y más corta escalera. La que llevaba al tercer piso. Sus pies se sentían como si tuvieran 80 kilos o más cada uno. Es difícil caminar, cuando sabes que al siguiente paso, no podrás devolverte. Miró la puerta. Estaba abierta… Vio la gran ventana, la mejor vista de Arean. La cama de su madre no era visible desde ahí

Solo quedaban 2 o 3 pasos. Decisivos. Había que ser valiente…

Aslam se sentó en la escalera, empezó a sollozar casi como un niño pequeño.

- Aslam… - Tyra lo miró preocupada  
- No pude… - dijo Aslam cabizbajo – despedirme de mi abuela…

Carol se acercó a Aslam y lo abrazo. Antoine se apoyó en una ventana cercana. Todos se sentían incómodos…

- Envidio a Ludovico – rompió Elia el silencio

Todos la miraron confusos.

- Él puede despedirse de su madre… - dijo Elia con los ojos húmedos. Aunque quisiera evitarlo, el ambiente era muy triste – muchos no tenemos esa oportunidad…

Era verdad. Al final de cuentas, a pesar que doliera mucho, la situación de Ludovico no era la peor ni la más triste.

Pero igual duele… pero igual duele….

- ¿Ludovico? – se escuchó una débil voz de la pieza, Ludovico se sobresaltó al escucharla.  
- Mamá… - Ludovico reconoció la voz, a pesar de su debilidad, a pesar de que parecía la voz de un fantasma

El último paso. Entraba y no podía volver. El amanecer ya había terminado, dando paso a un hermoso cielo azul.

- ¿Eres tú? – la madre de Ludovico seguía hablando, no podía creer haber escuchado la voz de su hijo menor.

Empezó a toser, Ludovico entro sin pensarlo, arrodillándose al frente de ella, para ver que le pasaba. Esta se detuvo y miro a Ludovico.

- Por fin… - las lágrimas caían de sus ojos – puedo verte… tan preocupada que estaba…

Abrazó fuertemente a su hijo. Solo a los segundos después, Ludovico pudo devolverle el abrazo. ¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?

- Desde que murió Camile… - continuó la Sra. Lydia, sin soltarlo – estuve muy preocupada de lo que te pasaba… Como nunca te veía, nunca pude creerle a Antoine que seguías vivo

Ludovico cerró los ojos

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso mamá? – preguntó Ludovico – si Antonia sabía porque yo no venía…  
- Es que eres igual a tu padre hijo… - contestó la Sra. Lydia – él siempre me decía que si yo moría… antes que él, se mataría… tan apasionados que me salieron todos mis hombres en esta familia…

Su padre… Acordarse de aquel viejo rufián era tener una mezcla de odio y cariño en el corazón. Pero era una de las personas que más llegó ha respetar Ludovico. El Señor Gustavo, había nacido como un simple campesino. Al conocer a su madre y enamorarse de ella, cambio la simple vida de campesino por la de negociante en el mercado negro. Demostraría al padre de Lidia que podía mantener su negocio ahí.

Fue igual, como Ludovico abandonó a su familia por Camile… Su madre tenía razón, los dos eran casi un reflejo del otro.

Un abrazo. Un encuentro esperado por años… Un encuentro inevitable… La espera era lo que lo hacía tan especial. Al soltarse, Ludovico se sentó en un piso que estaba cerca. Su madre lo miraba sonriente. No sabía por donde empezar, ni que decirle… ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Siempre tan silencioso… - la Sra. Lydia miró a los ojos de Ludovico – realmente eres igual a tu padre… el siempre estaba callado y decía justo lo que tenía que decir  
- Nunca me gusto que me compararan con él… - dijo Ludovico  
- Es inevitable… - Lydia miró un cuadro que tenía en la habitación

Ludovico abrió un poco la boca al ver ese cuadro. Era un antiguo cuadro de su madre, su padre y ellos cuando pequeños. Ludovico era solo un bebe en los brazos de su madre, Antoine y Lucas – difunto hermano de Ludovico - eran dos niños casi idénticos de 7 años. Con el pelo más ordenado y más corto que el mismo Ludovico, estaba su padre. Realmente, eran muy parecidos… tenían la misma mirada. Igual, era lógico… Al final, era su padre, tenía que heredar bastante de él.

- Cuando murió – Lydia no dejaba de mirar el cuadro – él quería verte… pero no pudo cumplir su deseo  
- ¿Verme? – dijo Ludovico – pero si él siempre me dijo que me odiaba  
- Nunca acepto tu decisión – Lydia miró a Ludovico con una pequeña sonrisa – pero estaba orgulloso, siempre había esperado que uno de sus hijos se le enfrentara… Mostrar su orgullo ante ti habría sido un gran error, tú tenías que superarlo

Quién lo hubiera pensado. Las vueltas de la vida… Nunca Ludovico lo hubiera querido razonar así.

- Tu padre… - dijo la señora Lydia – me dijo que te diera algo… esta… en el closet

La señora Lydia apuntó al gran closet de la pieza. Al abrirlo, Ludovico solo vio ropa

- Revisa el fondo…

Ludovico reviso la pared del fondo, al golpearla, notó que estaba hueca. Buscando un poco más, encontró un hueco donde podía abrir algo. Al abrirlo, vio una caja larga. En el interior de la caja, estaba una espada. Una hermosa y reluciente espada. Ludovico la tomó, era liviana… La desenvainó, su filo era perfecto.

- La guardo para dártela – dijo Lydia – esa espada… perteneció a tu bisabuelo, abuelo de tu padre, el cual también fue caballero…

No lo sabía. Ludovico siempre pensó que había sido el primer caballero de su familia. Envainó la espada. Se sentó de nuevo en el piso

- Estoy feliz – dijo la Lydia acariciando la mejilla de Ludovico – no sabes lo preocupada que estaba  
- Madre… - Ludovico tomó la mano de su madre, su expresión era de profunda tristeza – hay una razón… de porque no hice lo que decía mi padre cuando murió Camile

Ella sonrió. Cerró los ojos

- ¿Te pidió que buscaras alguien más que llenara tu corazón?

Silencio, nada más que decir. Ludovico no parecía tener respuesta en su mente. No quería responder

- Eso… también espero yo… – dijo la Sra. Lydia cerrando los ojos

Cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que paró su corazón. Su cuerpo se tumbo como una piedra, inerte, sin vida. Ludovico apoyó si cabeza sobre su cuerpo y lloró en silencio

5 horas después, Antoine subió a la pieza. Se encontró con Ludovico en la misma posición, pero dormido. La mano de su madre estaba sobre su cabeza. Jamás Ludovico sabría como aquella mano llegaría ahí.

Antoine lo remeció

- Lulú… - dijo Antoine

Una semana había pasado el grupo en Arean. Reuniendo dinero para pagar las reparaciones del barco. Antoine le ofreció trabajo a Tyra y a Elia. Los demás buscaron en el pueblo. Ludovico casi ni se vio. Estaba en su pieza… Solo lo vieron para el funeral de su madre. Dónde llevó la espada que le había dado.

De apoco, se iba recuperando el ánimo en la familia. Un gran alivio habitó en sus corazones. Se notaba en el cantar de Aslam en las mañanas.

- Hagamos cuentas – dijo Koru – aun nos faltaría como el 70 para pagar lo que nos dijo el maestro para reparaciones del barco

El grupo suspiro, estaba difícil

- Si es que quisieran considerar lo que yo puedo robar – dijo Lidda – llevaríamos el 70...  
- Nos faltaría el dinero para comprar provisiones – Torom miró seriamente a Lidda – y nada de robos  
- Solo estamos demorándonos más – dijo Lidda enojada  
- Ya calma – interrumpió Elia – en unas cuántas semanas tendremos el dinero, hay que ser pacientes  
- Por lo menos en la posada tenemos mejor comida… - dijo Zul – mientras seamos "huéspedes de Lulú" no nos dan problema

Ludovico entró a la posada. Vio a los jóvenes que estaban conversando de sus cuentas. Se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Ludovico? – preguntó Jason al ver que Ludovico los observaba  
- Buenas jóvenes – dijo Ludovico acercándose – quisiera preguntarles algo  
- Estamos hablando de algo importante ahora Ludo – dijo Zul  
- Bueno – Ludovico empezó a caminar hacía la entrada – si quieren que yo decida el color de las velas del barco…

El grupo miró a Ludovico sorprendido. Este sonrió divertido… Después de que ellos le habían pedido el presupuesto al maestro, Ludovico habló con él para concretar la operación. Mientras ellos reunían dinero, Ludovico supervisaba el arreglo del barco.

Al verlo, el barco pareció muy distinto a primera vista. Ya no tenía los símbolos del Chaos. Su madera era más clara. Solo faltaban las velas

- ¡Qué amable de tu parte Ludo! – dijo Zul  
- ¿Amable? – Ludovico levantó una ceja – Ja, ¿Acaso creen que es gratis?  
- ¿Cómo? – dijo Zul  
- Me van a tener que pagar las reparaciones – dijo Ludovico – pero como los veo algo apurados, pensé que sería buena idea ayudarles y que me fueran pagando en el viaje - empieza a contar con los dedos – ni hablar que Antonia me cobro los días demás que se quedaron en la posada, no soy millonario ni nada así, así que iré con ustedes hasta que me paguen – saca un papel que tenía en un bolsillo – hablando de cosas ¿Quién fue el mierda que se baño todos los días con agua caliente?  
- No soy mierda – respondió Zul – me llamo Zul  
- Que lindo – dijo Ludovico dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a Zul – el lindo sabueso Azulito esta limpiecito – le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza - ¡El agua caliente es cara en esta isla! Aquí no hay muchos bosques para leña así que la importan…  
- ¡Yo no soy un color, juego sucio! – dijo Zul  
- Yo soy un juego – contestó Ludovico – tu un color… estamos empate  
- Ludo odioso – dijo Zul antes de sacarle la lengua  
- Aunque – dijo Ludovico – dicen que a los niños hay que felicitarlos cuando se bañan seguido… - saca una pelotita de cuero de su bolsillo – toma  
- ¿Qué me ves cara de niño? – dijo Zul –  
- Eres menor que yo – dijo Ludovico – además, las pelotitas sirven para que el sabueso muerda  
- ¡Que no soy un sabueso! – dijo Zul enojado – quédate con tu estúpida pelota  
- Bueno, entonces la muerdo yo – dijo Ludovico mordiendo un poco la pelota

Zul miró a Ludovico. ¿Qué pretendía este idiota? Ludovico de ves en cuando movía un poco más rápido o lento la pelota, mirando a Zul con cara de "la pelota es mía". Zul entrecerró los ojos, tenía ganas de morder algo. ¿No les ha pasado que cuando ven a alguien haciendo algo y parece disfrutarlo le dan ganas de hacerlo uno?. Rayos, Zul se empezó a morder la uña. Ahí, Ludovico soltó la pelota, la tomó con su mano y se la ofreció a Zul

- Sirve para lo mismo que la uña – dijo Ludovico  
- AAAAAhhhhh – dijo Zul tomando la pelota, limpiándola de la saliva de Ludovico y retirándose – ¡Solo te la acepto porque me das pena!

Lidda miró desconfiada al veterano del grupo. Este solo sonrió divertido

- No todos hacemos las cosas – dijo Ludovico - por solo conveniencia, señorita hafling  
- A las personas como tú se les llama imbéciles – dijo Lidda – es lógico que el grupo no te pagará nada  
- Obvio – dijo Ludovico – pero me pagarán la comida por un buen rato

Ludovico sonrió, le agradaba conversar de nuevo con Lidda.

- ¿Viajarás con nosotros Ludovico? – preguntó Elia  
- Soy un viajero sin rumbo en este momento – contestó Ludovico – un mercenario sin trabajo… me da lo mismo por donde ir… viajar con un grupo no me hará mal  
- No sabes en el lío que te metes – dijo Sikoth  
- No – dijo Ludovico sonriendo – es parte del corazón del viajero

Caminó un poco, antes de salir del muelle, miró al grupo de nuevo.

- Díganle al maestro el color de las velas – dijo - ustedes pueden ver lo demás, con el dinero que llevan pagar lo que falta será fácil…

Torom sonrió. Este hombre era tan misterioso, pero no sentía nada malo en él. Igual, sus intenciones de quedarse en este grupo eran extrañas y sospechosas. Quién sabe. Tyra corrió hacía Ludovico, tenía una duda

- Emm… - dijo Tyra  
- ¿Me quieres preguntar porque no hice nada – adivinó Ludovico – cuando Aslam dijo que se tiraría al acantilado?

Tyra afirmó. Se había quedado con esa duda desde ese día. Ludovico no parecía odiar a su sobrino como para dejarlo tirarse por un barranco.

- Él – contestó Ludovico – le prometió a Carol que se casarían cuando ella terminara sus estudios de música… No creo que pudiera romper esa promesa

Tyra sonrió, pero algo de tristeza había en su expresión. Si, era lógico, Carol y Aslam siempre habían estado enamorados.

Al preparar las cosas para el viaje, notaron que el barco tenía inscrito ya su nombre "Santa Lydia", como la madre de Ludovico. Jason estaba en el mástil observando el gran mar, cuando sintió una voz que lo llamaba. Era Aslam, el cual estaba subiendo al barco. Jason bajo del mástil

- Escuché que partirían mañana – dijo Aslam  
- Si – contestó Jason – mañana seguiremos con nuestro viaje

Aslam miraba a Jason sin saber que decir. Se veía que quería decirle algo, pero no sabía por donde empezar.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Jason  
- Quisiera… - dijo Aslam – darte las gracias por convencer a mi tío…  
- No fue nada – dijo Jason – realmente, me sorprendió que lo lograra… No sé, lo que dije no fue tan profundo  
- Para mi tío lo fue – dijo Aslam – y mucho…

Jason aun no entendía como. No sabía que sin querer le había dado a los recuerdos de Camile.

- Estuve pensando toda la semana como agradecerle – dijo Aslam  
- Si ya dije que no era necesario – dijo Jason  
- No importa – dijo Aslam – yo no me quedo tranquilo, gracias a ti que mi abuela cumplió su deseo  
- Es lo que hace un caballero – dijo Jason, el cual no lo admitiría, pero estaba orgulloso de poder decirlo – si quiero ser uno, no puedo esperar algo por todo lo bueno que haga  
- Había escuchado a Elia hablar sobre que usted quería ser caballero – dijo Aslam – como veo, es verdad  
- Es mi gran sueño – dijo Jason – pero es algo difícil, no soy tan bueno con la espada como quisiera…  
- ¿Usted alguna ves ha escuchado – Aslam bajo algo la voz, como si estuviera diciendo algo secreto - de "Sir Cameén San Espada"?  
- Como no – contestó Jason – hay muchas historias sobre ese caballero…

Aslam se acercó a Jason

- Mi tío es Sir Cameén… - dijo Aslam al oído de Jason

Jason dejo de respirar un momento por la sorpresa. Sir Cameén San Espada… Había estado al frente de un caballero verdadero todo este tiempo ¡Era tan obvio ahora que sabía! Su porte, su mirada, su manera de pelear… Aslam se alejo un poco de Jason.

- El nos dijo que era un mercenario… - dijo Jason – es bastante mentiroso  
- Puede ser mercenario – dijo Aslam – pero a la única persona que le aceptaría un trabajo sería a su majestad Aghamen… No le gusta andar diciendo quién es… Pensé que sería buena forma de agradecerle. Si sabe demostrarle que quiere ser caballero, es el más indicado para mostrarle el camino ¿No cree?

Jason se sintió emocionado. ¡Estaría viajando con un caballero! Y era uno de los más conocidos por sus hazañas. Casi no podía creerlo… Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Siguió trabajando en lo que tenía que hacer. Quería hablar con Ludo… perdón, Sir Cameén San Espada, lo antes posible. Pero ¿Alguien con las cualidades de Ludovico aceptaría enseñarle?

La noche llegó. Antoine decidió prepararles a los jóvenes una pequeña despedida de cortesía. ¡Podrían tomar todo lo que quisieran por una noche! Estaban más que felices la mayoría. Jason miraba a Ludovico constantemente.

Tyra y Aslam hablaban animosamente de ciertas leyendas. Para variar, Torom y Sikoth no estaban muy contentos por aquello. Aslam se paró un momento

- Escúchenme gente! – dijo Aslam

Todos miraron a Aslam. Este hizo una reverencia como cuando hacía las presentaciones.

- A pesar de que ella lo niegue – dijo Aslam – reniegue… y niegue de nuevo. Quisiera darle algo ha esta dulce dama – apunta a Tyra – por lo ocurrido la otra ves  
- Ya dije que no era necesario… – dijo Tyra  
- Mi visión es distinta a la suya… - Aslam le tomó su mano delicadamente – solo espero que me la respete

Ahí, Carol sale alegremente con algo en su mano. Danza un poco Aslam mientras este toca una pequeña ocarina que tenía. Carol se lanza a los brazos de Aslam, este dejando de tocar la ocarina la recoge, la mira a los ojos y la levanta. Ahí, Carol le pasa lo que tenía a Tyra.

Tyra lo tomó. Era un vestido blanco y hermoso. Con algunos bordados de flores por ciertos lados. Zul se acercó a observarlo.

- Woa… - dijo Zul - ¡Qué se lo ponga Tyra! ¡Qué se lo ponga Tyra!

Tyra se sonrojo completamente al escuchar eso. Pero antes que el resto empezara a animar la iniciativa de Zul, Aslam lo detuvo.

- No – dijo Aslam – Tyra sabrá cuando ponerse el vestido… Solo espero que sea buen regalo para a quién le dedique el himno del amor – toma la mano de Tyra y le da un beso – gusto en conocerla.

Aslam se levantó y soltó a Tyra. Este miró para los lados. Vio a un Torom y a un Sikoth que no parecían que les agradara mucho que estuviera tan cerca de Tyra. Aslam se acercó a ellos.

- Oigan – dijo Aslam, intentando que Tyra no escuchara – dejen de mirarme así, que les saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo

Aslam rió divertido, Lidda, Zul y Koru lo acompañaron en la risa. Ni a Torom ni a Sikoth les callo bien la broma. Ludovico se levantó y salió de la posada. Jason lo observó fijamente.

- ¿Ocurre alguna cosa? – preguntó Elia a Jason  
- Nada – Jason se levanto – necesito tomar un poco de aire

Jason salió. Ludovico estaba parado. No se movía… Este era el momento, aquí podría hablarle.

- Aslam te lo contó – interrumpió Ludovico a Jason, el cual ni siquiera había empezado  
- Si – contestó Jason  
- Ese chico siempre me mete en aprietos – dijo Ludovico  
- Si no quieres – dijo Jason – yo no contare nada  
- Perfecto – dijo Ludovico cerrando los ojos  
- Pero quisiera… - dijo Jason - que me entrenaras… ¡Quiero ser un caballero!

Ludovico tomó su tiempo en responder. Largos segundos para Jason. Llegó a pensar que había sido algo apresurada su decisión de pedirle a Ludovico que lo entrenara

- ¿Estas seguro – preguntó Ludovico – joven Jason… Wade?

Esa frase chocó a Jason. Él jamás le había dicho su apellido a Ludovico

- Rowan Wade – dijo Ludovico, adivinando la sorpresa de Jason – soldado raso… Hable un par de veces con él. Tú tienes su mismo aire. Me preguntaba si eras su hijo… Cuando me dijiste lo de que tus padres murieron en la peste, me di cuenta que si lo eras…

Era sorprendente. Definitivamente la mala memoria de Ludovico para los nombres era otra mentira. El padre de Jason murió hace muchos años, cuando él solo era un niño pequeño… ¿Cómo Ludovico podría recordar su nombre, además de relacionarlo con si mismo si solo lo vio un par de veces? Jason sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Debía seguir insistiendo

- Estoy seguro – dijo Jason firmemente  
- Solo te diré una cosa – dijo Ludovico – ser caballero es el más grande error que cometí en mi vida

¿Ah? ¿Qué? Jason quedó sin palabras. No sabía que decir. ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

- No… - dijo Jason – importa… yo no creo que sea un error  
- Es cosa tuya – dijo Ludovico – solo te lo advierto… no vale la pena  
- No – dijo Jason – no lo creo… ¡Te demostrare que no!

Jason entró a la posada, era su sueño, no quería aceptar que le dijeran que su sueño no valía la pena. Ludovico sonrió.

- Debo admitir – pensó Ludovico – que fue el error que más disfrute en mi vida… ¿O no Camile?


	42. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41**

(THoT)

- Entonces, quieres decirme que significó eso? – preguntó un intranquilo Calik.

- No debemos tomar conclusiones apresuradas, las únicas certezas es que de todas las pruebas ninguno quedó exento del efecto, deducimos que para "ellos" no sería igual, pero eso no quiere decir que ninguna persona común sea inmune, sólo podemos estar seguros de que así es al menos con la gran mayoría.

- Entonces según tu..

- Sí no tienes por qué alarmarte, lo único que aun desconocemos su paradero

- Donde carajo estarán metidos? Tanto tiempo invertido en lo que según tú sería la solución y ahora ellos la destruyen como si nada.

- Eso no es cierto, nuestra investigación no se equivocó, sólo Derdim y Sikoth lo resistieron de algún modo. Y si bien no nos ha servido como esperábamos puede sernos útil de otra manera, no te apresures tanto a desestimar tanto trabajo.

- Cállate! Estoy cansado de ti! Cansado de que últimamente las cosas no están siguiendo el curso que deben de seguir.

- Mi buen Calik, no te desesperes tan fácilmente – por el tono de voz se podía adivinar una sonrisa burlona - las cosas han ido algo distinto, pero aun van por el camino que trazamos

- En ese camino ya deberíamos haber encontrado a "esos".

- Tiempo al tiempo, o es que acaso dudas del poder de Chaos?

- No seas estúpido.

- Tarde o temprano los encontraremos y ahí ya estarás mas tranquilo, y por otro lado ya tienes a quien se encargue de tu hermanita y el resto…esa "amiguita" tuya

- Kinrina, espero que no me falles.

- Entonces qué temes?

- Yo no temo nada – lo miró serio – me preocupa ante todo la aparición de ése…

- Temas familiares ya veo…

- No lo tomas en serio, pero ya ves como evitó que no hiciésemos con uno de los fragmentos de la pluma, ese maldito desgraciado me pregunto que querrá en todo esto…

- Vamos, si ese no es el Calik frío que conocemos todos.

- Te puedes dejar de joder?

- Ya…parece que los chackras de la shinobi te han puesto malhumorado

- No voy a seguir con tus jueguitos

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Habían estado bastantes días en Arean pero lo cierto era que no estaban demasiado lejos de Dhebra, era de tarde y Koru llevaba el timón, estaba bastante decaído y no hacía más que mirar el horizonte con nostalgia; Sikoth no se había dado por enterado, estaba durmiendo pues había tenido que dirigir la nave gran parte de la noche; algunos sí se habían percatado sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle, al menos hasta ese momento.

- Koru..te sucede algo? – le preguntó Elia preocupada, la verdad hasta el momento jamás se había mostrado muy pensativo ante nada, lo que extrañaba aun más a todos.

- No, nada…estoy bien – dijo sonriendo y volviendo la vista hacia el mar.

La hechicera dudó un momento antes de continuar, pero prosiguió pues quería distraerlo de lo que lo apesadumbraba.

- Sabes? Hace un tiempo ya, que estoy observando a Riwl y se nota a la legua que es de una especie rarísima.

- …

- Es más si no me equivoco hay una especie de leyenda con respecto a estos búhos – dijo acariciando al ave que se encontraba en el hombro del joven; esto ultimo sí le causo interés por cierto.

- Leyenda? – dijo volteándose.

- Veras, si la memoria no me falla he leído algo sobre ellos, pero en los libros los nombraba como una especie extinta hace mucho y yo también lo creí así, siempre fueron muy raros, pero esta leyenda o rumor que se creo en torno a ellos supongo que favoreció a que hubiera todavía menos…- dijo pensativa – casi lo había olvidado y me tomo un tiempo el reconocerlo, pero ahora viéndolo de cerca no hay duda, sobre todo por esto – dijo estirándole un ala delicadamente – discúlpame Riwl – le dijo sonriendo; si bien en el cuerpo tenia algunas plumas blancas en las puntas de las alas tenia dos manchas color rojo- como imaginaba – dijo soltando el ala de Riwl, quien la miro algo ofendido y desvió la mirada, pero se quedó quieto.

- Y esas dos manchas que tiene?

- Pues es de ahí viene todo supongo..dos manchas en las puntas de las alas, en total suman cuatro, este numero..muchos dicen que tiene que ver con el mundo de los muertos…y el rumor en sí dice que estos búhos pueden viajar libremente hacia él y devolver a la vida personas que han fallecido.

- …cómo..? – dijo totalmente desconcertado, los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

- Por eso te digo que eso causó que se los buscara por todas partes como si de tesoros se trataran, la leyenda no decía como se podía lograr tal cosa…pero las personas intentaron todo…cosas inútiles y cosas terribles, cosas abominables… - dijo deteniéndose pues sin darse cuenta estaba hablando de cosas que no eran precisamente amenas, hasta el mismo Riwl se había cambiado de hombro alejándose de la vista de ella y acurrucándose contra la cara de Koru.

- Todo con el afán de poder revivir a alguien… - dijo pensativo, más para sí que para ella.

- Si…ehm disculpa que te esté platicando estas cosas…eso paso hace mucho tiempo, solo quedan libros viejos que cuentan cosas que ya para ese entonces eran viejas…por eso te decía que me extraña ver uno aquí.

- Raro..si – dijo acariciando a Riwl – tu no te preocupes que a ti no te pasaran esas cosas tonto; la conversación, sin embargo, no lo había distraído en lo absoluto de lo que lo atormentaba – Elia tu crees que de verdad sea posible resucitar muertos?

- Eh? Pues…no lo sé – no quiso preguntarle nada al respecto para no molestarle, pero no dejaba de pensar por qué Koru estaría preguntando esas cosas, pues lo notaba en su voz y en su expresión, no se trataba de un comentario, realmente quería saberlo.

Al marcharse Elia, no tardó mucho más en aparecer Zul, quién había estado observándolos, pero no había escuchado nada.

- Y de que tanto hablaban? – preguntó mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Eh? De nada, no me mires así…si yo sé que te gusta, tranquilo, no me acercaré a ella, palabra – dijo palmeándole el hombro al chico mitad lobo- por mí no tienes que preocuparte.

- mmm y entonces?

- Entonces, qué?..yo sólo estaba aquí conduciendo el barco y vino ella y me contó cosas sobre Riwl…- dijo cortándose al final como si hubiera hablado de lo que ya no quería recordar.

- De Riwl? – dijo mirando al ave.

- Sii la gente hace mucho pensaba que en ellos estaba el secreto para regresar a los muertos…-dijo mirando hacia el mar.

Zul aguardó en silencio, le parecía que su interlocutor estaba por decir algo más; y si bien su presentimiento era acertado eso no sucedió. En realidad en ese momento le hubiera gustado decirle…a él y al resto qué era lo que le sucedía pero no tenía el coraje suficiente, la verdad es que tenía miedo.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Hacía poco había anochecido en el mar de Mitra y Koru y Sikoth habían intercambiado puestos, el primero había ido a dormir y el segundo se paseaba por la cubierta acompañado de Riwl, quién imitándolo se limitaba a mirar hacia el horizonte. En los oídos del joven aun resonaba la melodía que Tyra había entonado con ayuda de su lira, aun le costaba creer que eso había sucedido pero así era y el saberlo lo confundía es cierto, pero desde aquel momento lo embargaba un sentimiento de paz y de esperanza; pero tenía en claro una cosa, independientemente de lo que sucediera él continuaría ese viaje, porque quería estar con ella, ayudarla, y protegerla…protegerla de la persona que por alguna razón Tyra se empeñaba en buscar, pues ¿no era Calik, aquel monstruo desgraciado que le había absorbido la energía y había dejado a la pobre en ese estado? El porqué le era del todo desconocido. Se le había partido el alma cuando había visto como había dejado a la pelirroja…él la ayudaría de todos modos a encontrarlo, pero esta vez se aseguraría de estar ahí para impedir que cualquier cosa le fuera a pasar. No dejaba de atormentarle que si hubiese sido un poco más cuidadoso en Axia podría haber evitado todo lo que aconteció más tarde, que la vida de ella y la de todos estuvieran en peligro.

Aquel ninja había retrasado su camino, pero no podía culparlo, después de todo él había matado a su compañero, había matado a una persona, tal vez había sido en defensa propia, pero la cuestión era que era la primera vez que le quitaba la vida a alguien y no podía evitar sentir que aquella vida reclamaba venganza. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No pensó, actuó sin pensar en las consecuencias, lo único que el quería era que no le pasara nada a aquella persona y con esto en mente no pensó en nada más. Él no había querido aprender el camino de la espada para matar a nadie en aquel momento, al principio no tenía ningún interés pero no tardó en querer saber usar una espada, para proteger…proteger a su hermano y a él mismo; pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, no el aún lo único que quería era proteger por encima de todas las cosas a Tyra, pero se juraba que mientras estuviera en sus manos no volvería a quitarle la vida a nadie "¿A nadie?" Se preguntó a si mismo, a la vez que un nombre retumbaba en su mente "Calik" ¿qué haría con él?... Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque al no ver por donde iba acabo chocándose de narices con Torom.

- Disculpa, no te había visto – dijo avergonzado.

- No hay problema, se veía que estabas muy pensativo – dijo enfatizando esa última palabra y siguió su paso.

Y en medio de todo estaba Derdim, intentaba no verlo como un enemigo pues viajaban juntos, por lo que todos debían de estar unidos, al menos lo máximo posible. Ambos tenían objetivos en común, aunque sólo uno de ellos podría alcanzarlos…sin embargo tenían un enemigo en común. En Axia él había podido ver por poco tiempo al ninja y por su aspecto y la expresión de sus ojos, le costaba mucho aceptar la idea de que aquel y Tyra fuesen hermanos. Aquel tipo no estaba en sus cabales, podía verse a la legua, pero algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención fue que le había absorbido de algún modo la energía y la había dejado en el estado en el que la habían encontrado en las playas de la isla. No podía entender cómo alguien podía hacerle eso a su propia hermana. Él jamás le haría eso a nadie, mucho menos a Koru; y tampoco se lo imaginaba a él haciendo algo en contra suya, si desde siempre su hermano mayor había hecho todo por protegerlo; fue esa la principal razón para que aceptara ser discípulo de Renke, y ahora lo había acompañado a través de todo solo para protegerlo, pues el no tenía ningún interés en la pluma de Oth. De verdad se sentía muy en deuda con él, no podía entender cómo él a veces temía todo lo contrario.

"Que alguien le tenga ese rencor a uno debe de doler", pensaba, "cuánto más dolerá si esa persona un hermano?", pensó poniéndose en lugar de Tyra. Caía en la cuenta de que la shinobi debía de sufrir mucho con eso, fue entonces cuando recordó su rostro, la expresión que tenía en aquel momento un poco antes de que tocara su lira para él. Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, los cuales si bien estaban cerrados denotaban mucha tristeza. "No quiero quedarme sola" dijo entre sollozos, al recordar eso una punzada fría atravesó su pecho, lo mismo que en aquel entonces. "Tyra…nunca vas a estar sola, te lo prometo".

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ya estaba atardeciendo nuevamente cuando todos fueron sorprendidos por gritos de Zul.

- Tierra!! Ya casi llegamos!! Dhebra a la vista! – exclamaba.

Todos se reunieron en poco tiempo en la cubierta, era necesario comprobar si allí había fragmentos de la pluma o no. Todos los que llevaban una estuvieron de acuerdo que, a pesar que era una vibración muy leve, los fragmentos reaccionaban. Hasta Ludo lo sintió en el cofre que llevaba oculto, pero no dijo nada.

- Bien, por lo tanto es muy probable que aquí haya un fragmento de la pluma – comenzó a decir el mercenario – por lo tanto también es muy probable que nos encontremos con Calik tenemos que estar muy alerta y sobretodo no separarnos como aquella vez.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pues la presencia del ninja lograba intimidar a todos en mayor o menor grado, mientras que Tyra suspiraba en silencio y miraba hacia la isla, que por lo que se podía observar era bastante más grande que las islas anteriores..

Cuando por fin pusieron pie en tierra firme ya era de noche. La playa pronto daba lugar a un bosquecillo pequeño, pero de árboles robustos y fuertes. Tardaron bastante en descifrar hacia donde ir, pues la reacción en los fragmentos era muy débil, pero cuando por fin se decidieron y estaban emprendiendo el camino...una flecha se dirigió contra Zul, afortunadamente gracias a sus reflejos logró evadirla bastante a tiempo. Todos habían sacado sus armas escrutando entre los árboles.

-No tenemos otra opción – se oyó un murmullo; parecía una conversación.

Saltaron desde las copas de los árboles, tres hombres con arcos, vistiendo ropas muy sencillas de confección antigua. Tiraron sus armas al mismo tiempo y se inclinaron.

- Piedad por favor, no tenemos nada aquí, no nos hagan nada! – rogaron.

- Tranquilos – dijo Ludo adelantándose – recojan sus arcos, no hemos venido a hacer daño alguno – dijo sonriendo.

- Como? - dijo el del medio, que también era el más bajo

- En serio, tienen pinta de ser de lo peor, pero son buenos chicos.

- Mis disculpas – dijo inclinándose a modo de saludo y los otros dos lo imitaron – la verdad es que no recibimos visita alguna, no comerciamos con nadie, y hace muchos años que ningún viajero pasa, pensamos que eran piratas o algo así.

- No hay problema, no es cierto Azul? – dijo mirando a todos, sobre todo al joven hibrido que sostenía la flecha totalmente enojado, el resto solo asintió.

- Disculpen la pregunta, pero entonces ¿a que se debe su presencia en nuestra isla? – dijo el que estaba a su izquierda.

- Ya, una vez que todos guardamos las armas se ponen descorteses – le susurró Koru a Sikoth.

- Bueno pues – dijo mirando al cielo – somos algo así como viajeros, verdad? – dijo mirando a todos nuevamente, quienes asintieron – estamos haciendo un pequeño trabajo verá, recorremos las islas de Mitra para trazar un mapa de cada una, supongo que no tendrán inconveniente alguno – dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente.

- No, claro que no – dijo el tercero – disculpen a mi amigo, vengan los llevaremos al pueblo.

- La verdad es que no tenemos demasiado dinero – dijo Torom preocupado.

- Dinero? Y para que queremos eso? Ya te digo que hace mucho tiempo que dejamos de comerciar, ustedes serán nuestros invitados, por cierto mi nombre es Moss.

Todos empezaron a caminar guiados por Moss y sus compañeros, en un momento giraron a la izquierda desviándose del camino que ellos iban a seguir, Torom estaba por decir algo, pero Ludo le puso una mano en el hombro y no le dijo nada.

- Si no comercian como se abastecen entonces? – le pregunto en voz baja Jason a Sikoth, quien respondió una mueca de "ni idea".

Lidda marchaba junto a ellos en silencio, Tyra también; y Elia conversó con Sikoth y Jason. Koru estaba un poco alejado, todavía pensando lo que le había contado la hechicera. Torom miraba con cara de "tranquilízate" a su amigo Zul, quién miraba receloso a el chico de Keel.

Al llegar se encontraron con un muy pequeño poblado, con casas muy sencillas, todas de madera, sin embargo eran pocas las que estaban en buen estado, muchas estaban en ruinas, pero la mayoría parecía que en breve también caerían . La gente suspiró aliviada una vez que Moss les contó sobre ellos.

- Últimamente no hemos tenido descanso, por eso todos estaban muy preocupados cuando vieron llegar su nave – explicó el más bajo de los tres.

- Pero por que lo dice? Que les paso? – pregunto Torom serio.

- Es Shinzar, un demonio de las profundidades de la tierra, cada tanto tiempo la isla entera se sacude con su ira, pero últimamente no para de temblar, un temblor cada día desde hace una semana, terremotos de una hora o más

- Eso sí que no es normal – dijo Sikoth asombrado.

- Claro que no, por eso les aconsejo que si están explorando para su mapa, se mantengan alejados del monte Ghadar ahí está la entrada a la guarida de Shinzar, se darán cuenta porque es el monte más alto que hay por aquí….bueno a siéntense- dijo una vez que se hallaron alrededor de una gran fogata.

Comieron como no lo hacían desde Arean y pronto se durmieron. La mayoría de la gente también dormía a la intemperie porque muchas de las casas estaban destruidas, por el momento estaba bien, pero a la isla no le faltaba mucho para que el clima refrescara y todos estaban muy preocupados, de nada valía molestarse en construir nada pues si todo seguía así no duraría mucho.

Al día siguiente partieron por la mañana, siguiendo lo mejor que pudieron el rastro de la pluma. Esta isla en verdad era más grande que las otras, todo el día caminando y la espada de Jason y el espejo de Elia aun seguían señalando hacia delante. Pero el paisaje de bosque no cambió en lo más mínimo, solo que ahora también había otro tipo de árboles más flacuchos la mayoría derribados por los temblores. La noche llegó y decidieron detenerse, y a pesar que ninguno sentía ninguna presencia sospechosa echaron turnos para las guardias.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ni bien salió el sol se levantaron y continuaron con el viaje. El rastro seguía hacia delante, adentrándose más en la isla. A las pocas horas dejaron atrás el bosque y se encontraron con la figura de un gran monte delante de ellos.

- Esto...este es el monte del que hablaron los de la isla cierto? – dijo Zul

- De seguro, pero hacia adonde apunta tu espada joven caballero?

- Pues sigue señalando hacia delante – dijo señalando – que hacemos?

- Podríamos rodearlo, tardaremos tal vez mas pero parece más seguro si puede haber un temblor en cualquier momento - agregó Torom

- Parece sensato soñoliento señor espadachín.

Nadie objetó nada por lo cual eso hicieron, llevaban un tiempo rodeándolo cuando Jasón y Elia se detuvieron.

- Que sucede? – pregunto Sikoth.

- El espejo señala hacia el monte no algo detrás de el – sentenció la hechicera.

- Era de esperarse – se quejó Zul.

- Bueno, si así es no tenemos otra opción, no perdamos más tiempo – bufó Lidda.

Afortunadamente no era demasiado empinado con lo que el ascenso no fue muy complicado; cerca del mediodía se encontraron con la entrada de una cueva.

- Ya se ya se, tenemos que entrar no? – preguntó Zul.

- Si – dijo Jasón algo avergonzado – pero no es ya demasiado arriesgado?

- Si esperamos más tiempo, Calik podría venir sino lo hizo ya.. – dijo el mercenario pensativo.

Pronto todo se oscureció a su alrededor, si bien todo era silencioso, por momento les parecía escuchar unos pasos lentos adelante.

- Lumina! – dijo Torom y su dedo índice se iluminó, comenzó a correr hacia delante – es por aquí!!.

Todos lo imitaron pues querían salir cuanto antes de allí, sin embargo pasaba el tiempo y seguían corriendo sin llegar a ningún sitio. El angosto pasaje al principio ascendía pero luego un corto tramo descendía de forma algo abrupta y con varias curvas. Todos corrían a una velocidad considerable pero siempre se escuchaban delante de ellos. Ya todos comenzaban a cansarse cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, era un terremoto.

- Tenemos que salir! – gritó Jasón.

- Ya estamos demasiado lejos de la salida para eso – objetó Derdim.

- Hay que detener lo que sea que este causándolo – dijo Sikoth.

- Quieres decir el demonio? – preguntó Koru, estaba cansado de tanto correr y no estaba muy seguro de tener fuerzas para un enfrentamiento.

Los temblores no eran constantes, primero algo sacudía todo con gran fuerza y luego todo seguía agitándose como por inercia, luego todo se sacudía con gran fuerza nuevamente.

- Esto no es un terremoto normal...- dijo Tyra

Ahora que estaban más cerca antes de cada sacudida escuchaban un estruendo, como si algo chocara contra otra cosa. No disminuyeron la velocidad a pesar de que todos ya estaban cansadísimos, hasta que al fondo del camino pudieron ver algo moverse, no se veía bien pues la luz era poca en verdad. Torom agitó un poco su dedo y éste desprendió una gran luz que dejó ver nítidamente a quien tenían en frente. Era un tipo algo bajo, bastante gordo, vestía una camisa negra sin mangas y unos pantalones oscuros también. Estaba golpeando las paredes con un pico que sostenía con ambas manos, color amarillo; con la luz del mercenario se detuvo y se giró mostrando el espeso bigote que portaba.

- Que hacen aquí? –preguntó asombrado.

- Nosotros? Y que tal usted? Casi nos entierra vivos aquí a todos- le espetó Zul

- Claro que no, esta gruta resistirá muy bien, por eso no tienen que preocuparse, y que hacen aquí? – preguntó desconfiado.

Con tremendo pico en las manos todos estaban algo intimidados y nadie acertaba qué decir.

- La verdad es que somos viajeros, que hemos parado un momento en esta isla, pero los aldeanos de por aquí estaban bastante asustados con sus temblores y nos ofrecimos a ver que sucedía, solo eso – dijo Ludo – podremos saber como se llama?

- mm Feth – dijo aun no muy convencido – disculpen si les asustaron los temblores, verán estoy buscando algunos minerales que son bastante difíciles de encontrar pero son excelentes – por un momento le brillaron los ojos.

- Tal vez lo que ha cavado aquí no se desmorone, pero las casas de los aldeanos si...-intervino Torom.

- Vale, de todos modos ya tengo suficiente – dijo recogiendo un bolso de piel, y comenzando el viaje de vuelta.

El resto se había quedado atrás y se miraron entre ellos en silencio. Sikoth le hizo una mueca a Jasón señalando hacia Feth y este respondió afirmativamente. Todos siguieron al curioso individuo de cerca, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. En el camino se fueron presentando.

- Sabes algo de la pluma de Oth? – preguntó directamente al fin Lidda, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pluma de Oth? No.

- Estamos buscándola es como un tesoro o algo así – dijo Ludo

- Tesoro?.. mm pues no sé nada de ella – fue entonces cuando reparó en Sikoth, quién lo estaba mirando detenidamente para ver si decía la verdad, y se dirigió hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa – con que tienes un pequeño brillo...

- No le entiendo – dijo avergonzado.

- Nada – dijo desviando la mirada hacia arriba – pero yo que tú mínimo prestaría atención digamos...la próxima luna llena – dijo entre risas.

- Vale, lo haré, aunque no me entero de a que se refiere – dijo algo extrañado.

Ya habían vuelto a los bosques cuando anocheció, nuevamente se detuvieron pero todos estaban demasiado cansados para montar guardias por lo que se durmieron rápidamente. Grande fue su sorpresa al día siguiente cuando no estaba por ninguna parte el señor Feth.

- Jasón! – dijo Koru, quién fue el primero en despertarse gracias a Riwl, moviendo al chico- Despierta Feth no está, tu espada lo siente?

El pobre chico se sentó aun medio dormido con la espada en mano concentrándose todo lo que podía en ese estado, pero al final solo pudo negar con la cabeza. No había rastro de él en lo absoluto, bastante frustrados no les quedó otra opción que regresar. Al final del día llegaron al poblado.

- Y como les ha ido? Temimos que les sucediera algo con el temblor de ayer.

- Todo arreglado, tal vez no haya mas por ahora – dijo Ludo pensativo.

- Y con los mapas?

- Bueno es algo que lleva mucho tiempo, pero ya tenemos las anotaciones principales...por cierto, ustedes habían visto alguna vez a un hombrecito mas bien bajo, mas bien panzón, con bigote y vestido de negro? – preguntó Ludo.

- Hm no, y este es el único poblado de la isla así puedo asegurar que jamás lo he visto, como ya les dije su barco es el primero que ha venido en mucho tiempo.

- Muy raro..- dijo Torom pensando en voz alta.

- Qué es raro?

- Nada nada, de todos modos, ya hemos visto lo que debíamos ver y tenemos que irnos...- sentenció.

- Es una lastima, han estado muy poco tiempo.

- El tiempo nos apremia, discúlpenos - dijo Sikoth.

Sin perder más tiempo una vez que se despidieron todos se embarcaron y zarparon esa misma noche. El cielo estaba bastante despejado y a lo lejos pudieron observar una embarcación que se dirigía a Dhebra.

- Oye juego sucio no tienes un catalejo o algo? – preguntó Zul.

- Que modales Azul, no tendría que darte esto – dijo sosteniendo uno- fíjate tu chico del pájaro.

- Si, veamos – dijo a la vez que intentaba ver a través – ehm no se ve muy bien esta muy oscuro...

Forzando la vista pudo ver a alguien que también miraba por un instrumento similar pero hacia la isla, vestía una especie de sobretodo, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada más.

- No es Calik – dijo Sikoth concentrándose.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

El hombre en cuestión tenía el cabello azul y escrutaba la costa mientras se preguntaba "A que me has traído aquí realmente, maestro?". Guardó el catalejo y se quedó pensativo mirando el mar.


	43. Capítulo 42 Sirenas

**Capítulo 42: Sirenas**  
(Zeldas)

Elia se había despertado y después de haber dado de vueltas por su camastro, arrugando las sábanas, había salido a cubierta a respirar un poco del aire matutino para despejarse. El sol ya había comenzado a asomarse.

Poniendo los pies en cubierta, una vez después de haber dado los buenos días a Ludovico que estaba a la cabeza del barco, se estiró alzando sus brazos y emitió un ligero bostezo. Al terminar volteó y encontró a Tyra recargada en el barandal de maderos, mirando el mar como siempre.

La pelirroja sintió la cercanía de la maga desde el lugar donde estaba, dejó su abstracción y de reojo la miró, dedicándole una corta sonrisa.

- Buenos días –  
- Buenos días – Respondió Elia, dirigiéndose a la ninja un poco dudosa "¿Qué nunca dormía? " - ¿No tienes sueño? -  
- No – La chica se encogió de hombros un poco indiferente - Aunque quisiera no podría dormir. De por sí alguien debe quedarse con Maese Ludovico a vigilar el barco y quedamos que yo haría guardia por las siguientes tres noches -  
- Ya, pero ¿Porqué no podrías dormir? -  
- Bueno…Calik y Chrysos no me lo permiten…- Dijo la ojiverde directa como era, entornando los párpados, un poco triste. La verdad era un recuerdo añejo que vivía como un calvario de todos los días.

Fuego, muerte, destrucción….gritos desesperados.

Elia soltó un respingo al comprender, ella misma también lo sabía. Ahora al igual que Tyra compartía cierto temor al escuchar esos nombres.

- ¿Tienen algo que ver con lo que vi en tu mente, gracias a la ayuda de la hija de los pescadores?  
- Si…Bueno, ahora sabes que él fue el híbrido que exterminó a todos los pobladores de Celes, de mi aldea en donde nací…Las aventis devoraron a todos para satisfacer su deseo, su gula. Los mataron a todos… exceptuándome claro esta…-

Elia apretó su puño tanto que dejó marcada sus uñas en su piel al escuchar eso, mientras Tyra reprimía un silencioso sollozo. Era muy fuerte para ambas. "O sea, no sólo habían destruido parte de Gren sino también otras aldeas…eso era terrible. Por culpa de esos híbridos mucha gente había sido asesinada sólo por un ruin capricho"

Pero aún no le quedaba claro todo.

- ¿Porqué a ti no te mató? –  
- Calik me salvó en el último momento. Podríamos decir que fue una especie de milagro su aparición- Siguió diciendo con infinita melancolía - Desgraciadamente con los últimos acontecimientos creo que ese concepto ya no vendría bien para definir a mi hermano; y aparte, esa no fue la única razón para que Chrysos no me convirtiera en su almuerzo -  
- ¿Cuál?, digo si se puede saber –  
- Disculpa eso no puedo decirlo. Por lo menos todavía no –

Uno de los motivos por los que Tyra había sido escueta al contarle eso fue que sentía que los caminos de Elia y el suyo diferían demasiado. La Greniana era tan sabia, inteligente, culta, y ella…una simple muchachita inmadura, huérfana y sin estudios. No conocía ni la cuarta parte de los conceptos que implicaban tener una vida sensata. Sólo podía contar lo que había experimentado en carne propia. Por ello, no encontraba la forma adecuada para hacerlo, sería muy patético…además quién sabe como reaccionaría si le contaba todo, exactamente como habían ocurrido las cosas, sería demasiado. Por eso silenció gran parte de su relato, pero sin faltar a la verdad.

Pero a la vez, dentro de sí le susurraba que los destinos de ambas estaban cruzados, totalmente enlazados por nudos de tragedia y sangre. Moría de ganas de revelar que era lo que desgarraba su alma, sin embargo sentía que Elia, que había demostrado ser una persona hecha y derecha, a ella no podía decirle nada de su "mal".

- No hay problema. Atando cabos, todos guardamos recelosamente un secreto -

"Ahora sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de mi padre… "

La Greniana con gran tacto, supo que su compañera estaba teniendo una pelea interna consigo misma y no quiso interferir más, al menos por esa ocasión. Así que enfocó su conversación a otro punto importante, al menos para si misma, eso no podía esperar.

- Cuando te encontramos inconsciente, en Axia, le reclamé a Calik su actitud. Bueno, a lo que quiero llegar es que en antes de irse, me "sugirió" que cuando te despertaras, te preguntara por Ares -  
- Ares…- La Celeniana no demostró estar sorprendida, miró al cielo, como implorando que le ayudara a buscar en su memoria. Después no pudo más que suspirar - La "Sombra Indomable", ¿cierto? -

Elia hizo movimientos con la cabeza afirmando. Entonces el ninja rubio no había mentido.

- No sé gran cosa de esa persona. Así que no entiendo muy bien porque Calik te comentó eso, pero sólo puedo decirte que ese nombre era con el que se le conocía al antiguo Líder del Clan de la Niebla, Ares era su nombre. Antes de que mi hermano lo derrotara para hacerse de su rango, fungió esa función. Era un sanguinario ninja respetado por los siete clanes de shinobis que circundan por todo Mimir, no por su amabilidad ciertamente. -

Elia comenzó a entrelazar en su cabeza lo que había visto y la nueva información que le había dado la shinobi. O sea, lo que había visto fue antes de que Calik tomara el poder del clan de la niebla... Ese tipo había mandado a matar a su padre... pero...

- Tyra...- Elia parecía que precisaba de una tabla para salvar sus preguntas - ¿Ares está muerto? -

Tyra frunció el ceño pero asintió lentamente

- Si, creo haberte dicho que después de haber tenido una batalla contra Calik, murió...-  
- ¿Estás segura? -  
- Bueno... – Titubeó ante tanta insistencia - Mi hermano me lo contó, pero con todo lo que ha pasado no puedo asegurarte que todo esto sea verdad. Lamento no poderte dar más detalles, Elia -

Estaba tan esperanzada por encontrar a Ares y encontrar justicia... o al menos una explicación; peor ahora todo era tan confuso. Ares estaba muerto, tal vez la única persona aparte de Chrysos de la que podía obtener información. Tyra no sabía mucho así que decidió no preguntarle más acerca del tema de Ares.

Pero…

- Una última pregunta - Tyra miró a Elia fijamente- ¿No sabías cuál era la relación entre Ares y Chrysos? -  
- Supongo que Chrysos cumplía con ese hombre el mismo rol que ahora tiene con Calik - Contestó triste, sin rodeos – Generalmente las aventis, las aves de oro, tienen la tarea de rastrear tesoros, espiar y asesinar a quien su amo le ordene -

Tyra entonces recordó otra vez con nostalgia lo ocurrido en Celes, los sucesos con su hermano; sintió su corazón oprimirse con ello. Miró a la hechicera, "¿Qué tiene que ver Ares en todo esto?" se preguntó, "¿Qué le dijo Calik... sería posible que...?"  
Fue a anteponer sus codos en la barandilla de maderos, mientras posaba sus manos en su cara.

- Elia, ahora tú respóndeme. Cuando estaba inconsciente, ¿qué pasó exactamente con mi hermano para que me preguntaras de todo esto? -  
- Pues... ¿qué quieres saber: lo que pasó con él o lo que vi mientas estabas inconsciente? -  
- Sentí mucho dolor, en cada uno de ustedes, sobre todo en ti, Elia... puedes decirme lo que quieras- Contestó escueta - Calik quiso destrozarlos mentalmente ¿no es así? -  
- Sí - contestó- Lo usó con todos, creo…-  
- ¿Crees? -  
- Bueno, la mayoría en si a excepción de Sikoth, Koru y... – Hizo una pausa –... Torom -

Esa no era la respuesta que la shinobi esperaba, pero sabiéndose que anteponer su sangre fría para saber las respuestas podía resultarse contraprudecente. Además ya no quería ocasionar más conflictos, mucho menos a la joven maga. Todos y en especial ella le habían procurado cuidado.

- Sin ti hubiéramos muerto. Gracias por no abandonarnos, estoy en deuda contigo, Elia -

Tenía una gran necesidad de preguntarle a cada uno de ellos la experiencia que habían vivido durante el laberinto, sobre todo a Sikoth y a Torom…pues cuando estaba en brazos de Calik, había creído verlos entre la bruma…en un extraño y onírico sueño… Sobre todo a él…lo había sentido tan cerca suyo cuando su hermano le drenó la energía…

La plática terminó cuando los demás miembros del grupo salieron a cubierta. Unos aún limpiándose los ojos para retirar las lagañas nocturnas con trapos humedecidos en agua tibia. Otros proclamaban que era la hora del desayuno y otros preguntaban si pronto darían con la siguiente isla.

- Miren por ustedes mismos – Clamó Ludovico señalando hacia al frente. Un pedazo de tierra flotante se estaba presentando ante ellos.  
- Antes que oscurezca habremos llegado a Ypsilón – Cantó Koru respondiendo después desenrollar el pergamino que traía dibujado en sus estructuras el mapa que con sus manchas de tinta vegetal daba forma a Mimir en su totalidad.  
- Parece estar desierta. A comparación de Axia y Dhebra, esta isla es condenadamente una miniatura – Comentó Sikoth viendo a través del catalejo.  
- Chicos, lamento decirles pero mi espada no emite ningún fulgor – Dijo Jason un poco desconcertado. Adelantándose antes que alguien le pidiera desenfundar su sable - Por ende no hay ninguna pluma aquí, es una lástima –  
- Aún estamos retirados de esa isla, puede que cuando estemos más cerca haya algo – Objetó Torom.  
- Pues esta cosa no muestra nada – Dijo Zul girando el espejo de la diosa del cielo hasta darle la vuelta completa – Intentaré ver algo –

Esperaron impacientes un largo rato a que el chico lobo les diera una pista, que no hacía más que rascarse la nuca y el cuello nervioso. Muchos cansados de esperar comenzaron a dar buena cuenta del queso, las frutas, la carne roja, miel y leche de cabra para saciar su hambre.

- ¿Y bien? – Inquirió el aspirante a caballero después de ser el último en desayunar.  
- Nada –Comentó Zul desanimado, dejándose caer boca arriba.

Todos se sentían relativamente decepcionados. Desde que habían conseguido el Espejo de Lathia no habían logrado dar con otro fragmento más.

- Hemos perdido tranquilidad, tiempo y lo más importante: ¡mi dinero y mi juventud! – Masculló Zul – Sólo nos hemos topado con una sarta de locos que nos quieren ver muy, pero muy en el fondo del océano . Yo digo que regresemos a Mimir de una buena vez -  
- Estamos en Mimir, Zul –  
- Me refería a tierra firme, niño chapucero. Para amolarla más, le debemos plata a ese maldito "Juego Sucio" -

Ludovico no objetó ninguna palabra. Seguía pendiente del timón como si de eso dependiera su vida, pero no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

"Al menos yo si sé la localización de algunas plumas"

El grupo comenzó ha entablar una largo debate que les llevaría buena parte del día. ¿Considerarían regresar al continente y dejar al olvido las demás islas? La mitad proclamaba que era lo mejor, la otra todavía mostraban interés en peinar hasta la última zona del océano. Lidda se excluyó de la conversación.

Como no llegaron a ponerse de acuerdo, decidieron llegar a Ypsilón y ya en sus costas verían si sería factible continuar.

A unos cuántos minutos de tocar tan siquiera la isla, después de que les dolía la cabeza por escuchar todo el tiempo los quejidos de Zul, todo quedó en silencio, hasta que inesperadamente sintieron que el casco del navío emitía unos rechinidos extraños, nada que ver con lo normal.

-¿Escuchan eso? – Preguntó Jason que intrigado fue a asomarse por uno de los bordes de la popa – Parece que hay algo debajo de nosotros –  
- Ha de ser una ballena, Jason – Dijo Elia con una sonrisa en los labios, conmovida al ver al muchacho que contemplaba muy despierto lo que le rodeaba. Era verdad que nunca jamás había visto el mar y mucho menos una de las criaturas que la moraban.  
- No me digas, a ver – Saltó el mestizo a su lado, parando más sus orejas intentando captar algún indicio de lo que decía el chico del mar – ¡Si, ahí está abajo algo muy grande! -

Los demás fueron a su lado a ver, pero en eso sintieron que el barco, sufría una coalición y en su totalidad se balanceó peligrosamente. Todos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron de narices, menos el búho Riwl que ululaba desesperanzado.

- ¡Hemos chocado contra algo! – Proclamó Ludovico que se había aferrado al timón para erguirse.  
-¿Con la ballena, con una piedra o con qué? – Lidda pujaba por quitarse el barril que le había caído encima.  
- No lo sé –

En eso sintieron que un velo negro les tapaba el cielo, Ludovico supo entonces que eso venía del océano. Era excesivamente enorme, grueso, de olor fétido y sobretodo, estaba vivo. Esa cosa dio un gran salto hacia adelante para después dar una voltereta en el aire cayendo con una rara cola partida en tres, que se movían como gruesos látigos con púas, que con tan solo impulsarlas hizo que volviera a impactarse con la embarcación.

Fue con tanta espectacularidad y fuerza que Zul, que se hallaba cerca de la orilla estuvo a punto de caer. En un intento por sostenerle, Jason dejó de aferrarse a una de las cuerdas, pero el efecto fue contrario al deseado, pues en vez de seguir en la Santa Lydia, ambos cayeron al océano siendo arrastrados por el animal que se sumergió con ellos.

- ¡No, Zul! – Corrió Torom haciendo ademán de lanzarse en pos de su amigo. Pero Ludovico, con los nervios de acero, logró retenerlo.  
- Espera -  
- ¡Jason! – Gritó Elia completamente aterrorizada, Sikoth le aferró un brazo por si acaso tendría que retenerla.  
- ¡Diablos! Esa cosa se los llevó – Gritó Koru lanzando un puñete a la madera que hacía de suelo.

Ludovico comenzó a hablar para atraer la atención, mientras bajaba de su puesto junto con el mercenario.

- Tranquilícense. Era una raya y no son tan peligrosas. Le temen a la luz del día y sólo salen cuando quieren cazar algo para comer. Al parecer esta tenía varios días sin probar bocado por lo que se arriesgó a salir debido a la desesperación -  
- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Si ese animal está tan hambriento como dices no lo pensará mucho para hacer de Zul y Jason su merienda – Intentó persuadir Torom, deseoso de hacer algo.  
- No te exaltes, mira, las rayas no comen humanos ni mestizos, sólo plancton y peces pequeños. No creo que la carne humana del joven caballero y de "Azul" sea de su agrado. No se preocupen, ya pronto oscurecerá y podrán ir en su búsqueda -

Torom comprobó que Ludovico tenía razón en ser prudente. El sol ya estaba dando los últimos lamparazos por el poniente. El cielo ya estaba pintado en tonalidades lilas, naranjas y rojizas.

- Bien iré yo a buscarlos. Koru y Sikoth, si no les molesta acompáñenme, necesitaré mucho de su ayuda -  
- De acuerdo – Contestaron los hermanos al unísono.  
- Jason está en peligro, iré con ustedes – Proclamó Elia con un brillo de desesperación en sus ojos ámbar – No puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras él puede estar corriendo grave peligro.  
- No – Negó el mercenario con la cabeza volteando a ver a la halfling que no había hecho ni un movimiento e imaginando que cara pondría el pobre Zul si la llegaba a escuchar hablar de esa manera – Te aconsejo que te quedes aquí junto con Lidda…por si acaso –  
- Uy, gracias por la confianza – Rezongó la halfling cruzándose de brazos y dando una patadita al mástil.  
- Vaya que te la mereces – Intervino la shinobi levantándose, apoyando la decisión del mercenario – Por lo mismo también yo me quedo a hacerte compañía, quieras o no –  
- ¡Pah, lo que me faltaba! –  
- Esta bien, no me queda otra – Dijo la maga resignada desviando la mirada.  
- Tranquila, confía en éstos chicos – Tyra le puso la mano al hombro, después se acercó bajando la voz – Los dos estarán bien, si te concentras puedes detectar su aura de vida que no ha cambiado para nada.  
- Bien pues vayamos por nuestras armas – Apremió Koru echando a correr a los camarotes. A media carrera se detuvo de súbito – Pero, ¿cómo veremos?, ahí abajo esta muy oscuro –  
- Cierto, ni hablar que no podemos encender una antorcha dentro del mar – Dijo Sikoth un poco desanimado  
- Yo puedo convocar magia de luz, eso no es ningún problema que no se pueda resolver – Animó Torom  
- Mejor ahorra tus energías, joven somnoliento espadachín – Entró Ludovico a la plática. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacando un objeto se lo tendió a Koru -Tengan es una lamparilla que no precisa de fuego para encenderse. Cuando terminen, lo quiero de vuelta, así que no vayan a romperlo -  
- Gracias, Ludo –

Koru le echó un vistazo al préstamo. Era una especie de un tubo pequeño muy grueso, similar a un catalejo que tenía un cristal en su única boca, dentro había una especie de piedra que emitía sendos rayos de un resplandor verde, tal vez por la presencia de un elemento uranifico presente.

- Será mejor que se vayan yendo. Suban a ese peñasco que esta en Ypsilón, desde ahí podrán tener una visión más clara del terreno y del mar – Ludo Giró la cabeza para mostrarles con ella el lugar que les estaba indicando.  
- ¿No nos acompañarás? – Sikoth se mostró interesado en la actitud que tomaría el excaballero.  
- Me quedaré aquí con las señoritas magas. Mi único interés por ahora es que sólo quiero que me paguen y si voy con ustedes me seguirán debiendo –  
- Hey, gracias por recordarnos cuando tenemos problemas – Agradeció Koru con ganas de darle un coscorrón.  
- Bien, preparemos las armas entonces. – Apuró el ojiverde.  
- Un momento, hay otra cosa que se les olvida por si no se han dado cuenta. Ninguno tiene branquias ¿Cómo van a respirar debajo del agua? – Se interpuso la maga con un gesto seco, cerrándoles el paso. Como no obtuvo respuesta, remató: - Ya que no puedo acompañarlos, permítanme entonces que mi magia les sea útil -

Los hermanos ya listos, comenzaron a bajar del barco. Primero Koru quien se deslizó ágilmente dando vueltas por una de las cadenas del ancla. Sikoth, después de acomodarse su espada en el cinto agitó la mano para despedirse de Tyra.

- Regresad pronto, Sikoth - Respondió ella.  
- No tardaremos -

Sikoth antes de saltar, dudando, se acercó a ella y venciéndose así mismo le tomó la mano y dio un beso muy tímido en la mejilla. Tyra le correspondió, pero se quedó perpleja. Los ojos negros del chico, tan brillantes, le hicieron intuir que algún secreto desconocido, o tal vez no, se aguardaban en ellos y no pudo evitar sentir calor en el rostro…es que ella era tan tímida. Más aumentó su desconcierto al ver cuando el muchacho se apuró y tan sólo al tocar la arena echó a correr detrás de Koru que se había echado a reír y abrazaba a su hermano, como si lo estuviera felicitando.

"En verdad, Sikoth es muy agradable y con un corazón muy noble, de sentimientos muy cálidos. Siempre preocupándose por los demás. Me pregunto cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones para con este viaje, aparte de ayudarme a encontrar a Calik. Es tan peculiar"

Riwl se paró suavemente en el hombro de ella, por decisión de Koru. No podía cargar con él.

Torom fue el último en abandonar la Santa Lydia. Después de despedirse de Ludovico y advertir por enésima vez a Elia sobre la pequeña Aguijón de Araña, se dirigió a la ninja. En cierta manera también se sentía inquieto.

- Tyra, yo quería…bueno, sólo quería recordarte que Lidda no me inspira mucha seguridad desde que ha regresado. No me gusta mucho la idea que se quedan sólo ustedes, pero… –  
- Descuida, Elia y yo nos la arreglaremos. Aunque niegue una y mil veces, maese Ludovico estará con nosotras sumamente atento – Hizo una pequeña pausa para después sonreírle para calmarle – Ya no te preocupes, en verdad. Como dice Zul, no sólo Elia puede hacer uso de sus habilidades, una hechicera como yo también tengo esa gran facultad de hacer brujerías del demonio…-

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente para después cada uno caer en una profunda perdición en los ojos del otro.

- Sé que hallarán a Jason y Zul…sé que están bien y confío en ti…en ustedes que volverán con ellos… -

Torom siguió mirándola. Fue tan penetrante que la muchacha no hizo más que sonrojarse más de lo que estaba, no pudo disimularlo y echó su cara hacia otro lado con tanta fuerza que hasta sus cabellos quedaron flotando por unos momentos. El mercenario, afortunada o desafortunadamente para la shinobi, se dio cuenta de su rubor.

Él también sintió que también esa tonalidad rojiza cubría su rostro como una segunda piel…

- Cuídate, por favor -

Media hora después de la partida de sus amigos, Elia, ya más reconfortada, no hacía más que susurrar al oído de la ninja, quien respondía ladeando la cabeza afirmativamente. Ambas perforaban con la mirada a la halfling. La verdad que hasta entonces, con tanta tensión no se habían puesto a pensar que todavía no encontraban una respuesta lógica a sus actos. Todo parecía una comedia, que ella se burlaba de todos, cosa que les irritaba.

Lidda no prestaba atención a nada desde lo ocurrido. Estaba recargada, tanteando su guante como caricia a un minino.

Ludovico se acercó a ella, la pequeña se percató de su presencia. El caballero haciendo un gesto pícaro se detuvo y buscando algún tema de conversación que entablar para pasar el rato. Como no hallaba ninguna (no porque no supiera) alzó la mano para preguntar, por lo menos quería romper el hielo. A Lidda le fastidiaba que fuese tan infantil.

- Señorita Halfling –  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora? -  
- No se ofenda, sólo quería saber, es decir – Comenzó a decir señalando con la mirada las muñecas enrojecidas de la joven - Me preguntaba que travesura había hecho para que sus amigos le amarraran las manos, porqué por eso tiene esas escoriaciones, ¿no? Debió ser algo muy poco bonito -  
- No te ofendas, Ludovico pero es una larga historia – Entró la Greniana cortante. Se dirigió a Lidda un poco encolerizada – Tú, no sé que te propongas pero quiero que me contestes: ¿Dónde esta Leviath? -  
- No metas tus narices en asuntos que no te incumben -  
- Por tu culpa, Anark ya no esta aquí - Elia la miró con dureza, en verdad le echaba mucho de menos - No te importa si a nosotros nos matan, eres el ser más ególatra que he conocido en mi vida. Una total trampería has hecho con todos nosotros -  
- Por favor, no me vengas con dramitas estúpidos -  
- No tiene caso que te molestes en interrogarla, Elia; tenemos cosas más serias en que pensar – Dijo la pelirroja pidiendo calma – Mira Lidda, por tu bien es mejor que también estés tranquila, si no quieres responder no lo hagas pero recuerda que eso no te da derecho en ponernos en situaciones de peligro. Si estás maquinando una trastada, créeme que eso no te lo voy a permitir -  
- Vaya, mira quién ahora echa sermones – Lidda sonrió siendo sarcástica - ¿Eso es un reto, Tyra? -  
- Tómalo como quieras, ahora no nos queda más remedio que decidir si recorremos las islas, pero mientras se decide mantén tu distancia y, personalmente te pido, por última vez y por cortesía que no me provoques, por favor –

Elia y Ludovico las contemplaban en silencio. Tyra, agarrando un bulto que traía consigo proclamó que iría por un poco de agua potable y necesitaba asearse un poco ya que aunque hubieran estado hace poco en la pensión de los padres de Aslam, no se sentía a gusto con esas comodidades, necesitaba de la naturaleza y por lo que decidió internarse un poco dentro de las inmediaciones de la isla no sin antes de escuchar una y otra advertencia de la hechicera de que no se alejara bastante. El búho, por iniciativa propia fue a descansar ahora en la barra de las escaleras. Dormitaba quedamente soltando de vez en cuando uno que otro sonidito propio.

- En un momento iré contigo – Dijo en voz alta cambiando su decisión en último momento, pero la ninja ya no la escuchó - Algo no está bien. El ambiente se siente demasiado tenso para mi gusto -  
- Su amiga la joven maga shinobi ninja estará bien – El caballero de Aghamen quiso reconfortarla.  
- Esa siempre es una red de problemas mayúsculos - Lidda seguía picando el humor de Elia.  
- ¿De casualidad no te mordiste la lengua? – Clamó la hechicera ya fastidiada - Mejor voy con Tyra, no se te ocurra hacer nada –  
- Se supone que ustedes dos se quedarían de mis niñeras –  
- Haz lo que quieras, ya me da igual -  
- Aja, como si te importara. Como soy Jason… -

Su mirada ámbar se oscureció, preocupada sin mediar palabra bajó del barco lentamente, sin hacer caso a los amables llamados de Ludovico para que regresara.

- Mujeres necias – Soltó Lidda dando un escupitajo que casi le embarra las botas al pobre de Ludovico, quien no se aguantó las ganas de hacer un comentario -  
- ¿Usted no lo es? -  
- Claro que no -  
- ¿Entonces no es una mujer? – Levantó una ceja contrariado – Pues a mi me parece que si…-  
- ¡Idiota!, me refería a lo de necia, ¿captas? -  
- Um, una halfling no mujer pero muy necia –

Lidda soltó un bufido acompañado de un nada bonito juramento y se levantó con intenciones de perderse por el mismo camino que siguieron las otras dos chicas. El hombre se dispuso a ir también.

- Sería falta de cortesía que dejara irse sola, señorita – Comentó galante.  
- Vete al diablo, no soy una niña pequeña -  
- Pero si usted es peque…-  
- ¡Calla ya! -

Ludovico se rascó la cabeza.

- Ah, pues entonces creo que mejor espero. No quiero ser mala compañía -

Regresó a sentarse a esperar. No le quedaba de otra, pero eso le daba ventaja; estando solo podría analizar y digerir toda la información de esos chicos aventureros, tan heterogéneos unos de los otros. Le divertía en sobremanera el comportamiento de la halfling.

Se acostó con los brazos entrelazados y los echó a la nuca, para improvisar una almohada. Estaba a punto de comenzar a disfrutar de la pasibilidad de la noche, cuando algo que vio en el cielo le hizo pararse de un brinco, elástico como resorte.

- ¡Oh no! -

Danzaba por los aires nocturnos un ave de plumas plateadas que lanzaba destellos gracias a la luz de la luna. Describía círculos grandes y pequeños. Ludovico frunció el ceño, dentro de ese baile parecía que le estuviera dando una función llena de señas.

Después de un minuto, el ave fue a asentarse a la punta del mástil del barco y quedó a la vista del caballero del rey quien no tardó en identificarlo y respiro aliviado.

- Creí que Aghamen me iba a meter otro susto -

Lo que tenía enfrente era un ave rapaz diurna, de cuerpo muy largo, con cabeza pequeña, pico fuerte barnizado de un bronce metálico, curvo y dentado. Su plumaje a parte de ser bello mostraba que tenía un vuelo potente. Sus garras eran curvas y robustas y del mismo color que su pico.

Ludovico comprobó que tenía una excelente visión, sus iris azules como el cielo brillaban astutas y lo habría detectado aunque estuviese a kilómetros de ahí. Era de esperarse, ese tipo de aves se utilizaban desde tiempos antiguos para el arte de la cetrería, que consistía en que eran domesticados para la caza o persecución de cualquier otra ave, cuadrúpedo o persona. Eran expertos para herir o matar a su presa.

- No es un águila mensajera de Aghamen, aparte no trae papeleta encima - Dijo acercándose cautelosamente.

El animal lo escrutó y aunque alzó y batió sus alas dejó que lo hiciera. Parecía sentir que el caballero no era un mal tipo.

- Le ha de pertenecer a uno de estos muchachos -

No se equivocaba, se trataba de un halcón: Huggin.

- Espero que no venga a comerse al búho...-

Paulatinamente, la pelirroja, dando pasos un poco tambaleantes, se introdujo en el agua. Estaba demasiado fría, pero las sales naturales le daban una frescura y alivio a sus antiguas heridas, el sudor y el cansancio. Estaba alegre pues ya que por fin podía premiarse con un pequeño baño al natural.

Había dejado sus viejas ropas oscuras apartadas, tendidas cerca de la hierba junto con sus guanteletes y su armamento. De la mascarilla de plata no tenía que preocuparse más, desde que se había despojado de ella ya no tenía la inquietud de volverla a usar, salvo cuando hubiese batallas podían provocarle una herida mortal.

Sintió unas ramas crujir no muy lejos de allí mientras intentaba moverse con cautela por el agua, tanto para averiguar que era así para en busca de no pisar una piedra filosa para no lastimarse. Dejó su cabello suelto desparramarse para que flotara libre a su alrededor para que se humedeciera totalmente.

Con cautela se aproximó al centro, intentando averiguar si ese sonido era provocado por algunos habitantes nativos de la isla, pero por suerte para ella se trataba del crujir del viento atravesando los recovecos de las hojas de los árboles.

Observó unos segundos más a su alrededor, una vez tranquila y segura de estar sola, finalmente se sumergió para empaparse.

"Estoy imaginando cosas. Tantos golpes me están haciendo perder el juicio, pero…"

La joven intentó serenarse, pensar en otra cosa. Realmente le preocupaba estar pensando que sería de su futuro con sus compañeros, pensaba que debía vivir el presente y nada más y aunque se lo decía muchas veces a si misma, a pesar de todo le preocupaba. Se notaba que estaba extremadamente tensa, demasiado intranquila e inevitablemente le preocupaba que la aventura por encontrar la legendaria Pluma de Oth se hubiese convertido en más que una simple búsqueda del tesoro para resolver sus dudas; era más bien en su humilde opinión una telaraña tejida por hilos de misterio, pelea y muerte. Pero también se le sumaba otra cosa... Las palabras de Aslam no la dejaban concentrarse de ningún modo. ¿Sentimientos? ¿Himno del amor? En cierta forma entendía, por otra parte no estaba segura…

Salió de golpe, dejando atrás el trance de su observación. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Nunca antes ni en ningún momento había llegado a tanto como la cantidad de sensaciones tan fuertes que ahora estaba experimentado.

Lo peor de todo es que Calik andaba tras de ellos. Eso le decía que iban a verse y batirse muchas veces más. Por ello tenía que estar preparada.

Después de tallarse el cuerpo con unas hierbas y enjuagarse, salió del agua. Las gotas resbalaban suavemente por sus formas desnudas. Caminó de regreso hacia sus cosas.

Tomó su guante derecho para sacar a Alpha y sin pensárselo mucho se cortó el cabello hasta la altura de las caderas. Las puntas de su pelo, aunque estaba húmedo, se enroscaron por el calor del corte y formaron sendos bucles.

- Entre menos estorbo, mucho mejor – Se dijo mientras guardaba su arma dentro de la joya.

Alzó la prenda que le habían regalado, pues creía que su visión le estaba jugando una mala pasada y quiso vislumbrarla a la luz de los candiles de las estrellas para desengañarse. Frunció el ceño, desde que dejó de ser una chiquilla nunca se había vuelto a poner un vestido.

- ¿A quién estaban pensando que iban a vestir? ¿A la reina de Mimir o qué? -

Se comenzó a vestir (con ciertas dificultades) y se miró su reflejo. El ajuar en un satén blanco descubierto de los hombros le hacía sobresaltar su cuello delgado, el rojizo oscuro de su cabellera y por encima de todo: Sus ojos verdes.

Se dio un golpe en la cara "¿En qué rayos estaba pensando para ponerse esa cosa?"

- Me hubiese traído un par de pantalones. Con esto parezco payasa -

Poco acostumbrada a esas galanterías y a tales "trapos" no le quedó de otra que encogerse de hombros y sentarse al borde del estanque no sin antes echarse encima una gabardina con botones de color azul un poco apolillado que había encontrado entre las cosas del barco. Su ropa de siempre estaba llena de barro y varios hilos descocidos. Además no podía andar sin vestidura por ahí, tendría que conformarse hasta que por lo menos lavara su túnica y regresar al barco para que se secara.

- Si me viera así Calik, ya me habría descuartizado -

Después de recordar al rubio, no pudo más que pensar en esos dos muchachos: en Sikoth…en Torom… como tantas veces lo había hecho desde que los conoció ese día. Cada uno tenía una mirada muy especial, tan parecida… aunque también con un ego distinto, pero también algo que compartían y que ella no imaginaba. Ciertamente no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando sentía el calor de sus miradas, sobretodo una en especial…la de él…

- Te estás volviendo loca, Tyra… ni siquiera estás segura de lo que sientes, así que no construyas castillos en el aire. Cada vez que pasa te estás ablandando más y eso…no es correcto -

Pero el recuerdo de su Nii-Sama la envolvió de nuevo. El encuentro con Calik la había trastornado. Aún inconsciente supo del dolor de sus compañeros, de cada uno de ellos y se sintió impotente. Las lágrimas casi nublaban sus ojos, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había llorado, tal vez cuando tenía siete años y recordaba las severas palizas que sin compasión le daba el rubio cuando entrenaban. Con el objetivo que ella se hiciera fuerte la había sometido a un duro entrenamiento. Aún sentía que los golpes se hallaban presentes marcando su cuerpo en un abominable recuerdo, pero no tan crueles como cuando Calik intentaba lavarle el cerebro en inculcarle el concepto de "Matar".

Nunca aceptó en seguirle y desde entonces él la llamaba "Asquerosa Traidora"

- No sé si en verdad le he traicionado, puede que si porque él me salvó la vida aquella vez. Sin embargo, de por sí con esta maldición que me tiene al borde de la desesperación ¿Qué ganaba yo con seguir sus pasos asesinos?...tal vez otro cargo de conciencia que no hubiera podido soportar -

Crispó sus puños, por partes iguales estaba decepcionada y orgullosa de si misma. No tenía caso atormentarse más.

- Antes hubiera deseado regresar con Ethan-Sama y vivir el resto de mis días protegiendo a los niños de la aldea bajo la tranquilidad de la naturaleza sin pelear más…Todavía lo deseo, pero ahora ya estoy en este asunto y por lo tanto debo seguir hasta el final. Estaré con el grupo aunque no encuentre las respuestas a mis cuestiones; y si sobrevivo entonces regresaré para siempre a mi pobre morada para escuchar siempre el sonido del mar y las risas de esos pequeños –

Comenzó a formar con las palmas de las manos una chisporroteante llamarada de fuego que se volvió pronto en un pequeño vórtice con vientos blanquecinos.

- Hermano, aunque me cueste pagar el mismo precio que he tenido que saldar contigo desde hace años, no permitiré que te vuelvas a acercar a estos chicos y mucho menos intentes siquiera en lastimarlos…a nadie, a ninguno de mis seis amigos, ni mucho a menos a Sikoth, ni a Torom…no a él…aunque tenga que convertirme en ese ser de quien deseo deshacerme, te detendré sin importar que seas más fuerte que yo y que me muera de temor porque me masacres, no huiré cuando sienta tu infame presencia o te vea…-

Apretó contra si el fragmento de hielo y cayó debajo de sus pies desnudos en varios trozos de roca negra.

- Te lo juro -

Volvió de nuevo a sus oídos los sonidos del bosque en la noche, pero esta vez había algo diferente e inusual en esos susurros. Los sentidos de Tyra estaban alerta a todo cosa que le decía que no se había equivocado. Púrpura inercia se ajusto las botas. No le dio tiempo de acomodarse bien sus guantes pues comenzó a soplar terriblemente tanto que sintió que volvía a quedarse desnuda. Junto al estruendo del vendaval se alcanzó a escuchar una voz dulce pero a la vez tan varonil que hizo que la chica se estremeciera, sin duda porque lo había reconocido más que cualquier otra cosa. Y comparó aquella voz con sus recuerdos…ya la había escuchado cuando conoció a los chicos en Lugar Maldito, en ese encuentro espiritual.

_"¿Qué?, ¿aún no lo encuentras?" Dijo una voz detrás de ella._

"Tú, eres…"

"¿Lo que buscas? Um… creo que si…"

"Tú eres esa presencia maligna, ¿verdad?" Preguntó sin temor, la fría mirada de Tyra le recorría intimidante sin hacerle mucho daño a su receptor.

"Veo que ya no estas sola" La extraña figura no poseía un tono de voz definido, por lo tanto era difícil saber si era hombre o mujer, además su rostro se encontraba oculto por una capucha.

"¿Quién eres? sé que tú no eres humano"

"¡Ja! ¿Y crees que te lo diré tan fácil? Que tonta eres… esperaba más de ti"

¿Más de mí?- Se preguntó Tyra – ¿Me conoces verdad? Dilo, tú eres esa presencia maligna, ¿cierto?

La voz calló un momento y luego dijo:

"Más te vale no indagar más, podrías poner en riesgo tu vida y la de los demás seres que te acompañan" dicho esto, la silueta desapareció como cenizas en el aire. 

Pronto quedó al descubierto el dueño de ese aliento, solo, ante ella y más cerca. No había duda de la identidad del desconocido.

El cabello café y corto, un rostro fino y casi perfecto y el par de iris azules. Lo más reconocible de él era la larga y elegante gabardina negra con orillas azuladas y símbolos del sol de un color plata que vestía su delgada figura masculina.

- Peculiar aroma desprende la naturaleza, pero más persistente es el perfume a flores exóticas de tu piel, shinobi. ¿Me dejarás hacerte compañía? –

Se aproximó a ella, lentamente caminando a través de la elasticidad del aire, un poco más. La pelirroja no hizo ningún movimiento. Sus ojos hablaron por ella misma. Creyó que con rasgarlos podía amenazarle para que se detuviera.

Se siguió acercando con malicia, poco a poco y con lentitud...hasta que sintió un hierro amenazando su estómago haciendo que detuviera su levitación.

- Vaya, creí que sólo portabas tus alabardas – Observó echando un vistazo a los pies de la muchacha. Ahí yacían sus guantes.  
- El ser sin nombre que se presentó en mis visiones; sin dar una respuesta sutil a mis preguntas – Musitó ignorándolo y acercando la cuchilla hasta casi enterrársela – ¿Qué es lo que buscas? -  
- Buena memoria tienes. Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro, entonces no vale la pena perder tiempo en discusiones que ya se me han olvidado –  
- No intentes fingir demencia – Dijo la shinobi con dureza. Ante tal actitud el castaño sonrió socarrón.  
- Te aclaré la situación aquella vez, pequeña. No tienes más opciones que aceptar lo que los designios que te han sido impuestos. Sé lo que buscas, te aseguro que pronto tus dudas quedarán aclaradas y no habrá más mentiras, pero ahora por lo pronto decidme el paradero del joven mercenario que te acompaña –

Tyra se turbó un poco, aflojando la presión que le impregnaba al vientre del adversario.

- ¿Te ha enviado Calik, cierto? –  
- Puede que si, puede que no – El hombre alzó su mano comenzando a acariciar el rostro de la joven, aprovechando su titubeo - Puede que te conteste para suavizar tu dura actitud, es negativo para ti perder los cabales, puedes cometer un desastre que puede llevarte a tu propia destrucción…Pero te comprendo, puede que en cierta forma seamos muy parecidos -  
- ¿Cómo sabes que yo…? – La ojiverde sintió que no podía moverse, no por que el hombre fuese cautivador, en cierta forma creía sentirse atada a unos hilos que la manipulaban como marioneta, que en vez de moverla la aprisionaban.  
- Si cooperas conmigo prometo que te contaré. Yo puedo ayudarte, seré a posteriori, en un futuro, tu pase a la liberación…- Susurró acercando sus labios al cuello de ella y sacando unas garras de hielo, finos como el cristal.  
- No…-  
- Puedo sentir la naturaleza en ti , estás forjada con el material de los elementos que hacen de la misma. Eres un conjunto con ella -

Antes de hacer más, la hechicera de Gren llegó al sitio gritando. Sabía que su presentimiento que tuvo en el barco no había sido errado.

- ¡Tyra, cuidado! -

La pelirroja reaccionando, se echó hacía atrás no sin antes lanzar una patada a la quijada del castaño para alejarlo. Salió volando dando giros y llegó aterrizando de pie sobre el manantial, sin hundirse, aunque con la cabeza casi retorcida.

El hombre haciendo una mueca zorruna, se enderezó. Sentía, a pesar de llevar su gabardina el frescor del agua en sus pies.

- El salvajismo de una mujer es lo más adorable que hay, exceptuando que ante todo está la superioridad de la naturaleza – Sonreía a pesar de que salía sangre a borbotones de su boca. Después puso su atención en Elia que se paraba al lado de su compañera - Nos volvemos a encontrar, linda muchachita -

Un ligero entumecimiento se apoderó de Elia, lo que hizo que no pudiera moverse, un desconcierto que no era comparable a la sensación de la sangre que hervía latiente en sus venas.

- ¡Tú! – Exclamó al identificarlo, aproximándose con gesto desafiante.  
- ¡Elia, no te acerques! – Gritó Tyra en vano, Elia parecía estar atenta a los movimientos del tipo que a escuchar cualquier otra cosa.

"Si fuese Jason me haría caso, se esta arriesgando demasiado" Se dijo la pelirroja enfadada mirando minuciosamente a ambos.

- Tú estabas con ese aventis, la ave de oro: Chrysos – Elia también lo había recordado, aunque al verlo la figura de otro ser se plasmó ante ella - ¿Dónde esta él? -

La Celeniana, un poco sorprendida por la rapidez mental de la hechicera, saltó a un lado de sus ropas haciéndose de sus guanteletes. La pregunta de Elia le recordó la charla que habían tenido esa mañana, mientras susurraba unos hechizos en un idioma arcaico por si al hombre se le antojaba atacar.

El sin nombre se enderezó para volver a elevarse a unos metros más, demostrando un aire de superioridad. Se detuvo en ese momento, mirándolas con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa cínica.

- ¡Ah!, veo que prefieren que ese pajarraco de Chrysos que alguien tan perfecto como yo. Que decepción, me han roto el corazón –  
- Deja de mofarte y responde de una buena vez –  
- Eres firme, bruja, lástima que me daría ponerte un dedo encima que mira que es pecado lastimar a una bella dama como tú. -  
- Conmigo no te funcionará tus intimidaciones. Baja o iré por ti –  
- Eso, ven y desafíame -

En eso hizo acto de presencia la halfling. Desde antes de llegar ya había sentido la adrenalina del peligro y la aventura por lo que ya había desenvainado su florete.

- Otra vez ese tipejo. Se ve que en mi ausencia no han hecho gran cosa más que estar jugando a buscar problemas. Déjenme divertirme con éste, lo haré puré –  
- No te metas, Lidda – Gruñó Elia.  
- Más compañía femenina. Bien, juguemos pues, pequeña entrometida. Aunque tenía más interés en verle la cara al mercenario, pero será para después. Bien, joven maga y mi querida ninja, espero que ahora si peleen como deben ser –

Fue entonces cuando volvió a descender, colocando uno de sus pies en punta sobre la tierra. Al pisarla todo comenzó a agitarse y las piedras comenzaron a partirse para acabar hechas polvo.

El trío de jóvenes había subido al cuello de la colina. Era noche cerrada y no había ningún movimiento lo suficientemente fuerte que removiera las aguas del océano de manera escandalosa.

Los chicos se habían quitado las armaduras, sus túnicas y sus botas. Sólo llevaban puestos unas camisas grises ajustadas que habían tomado de la bodega del barco y sus respectivos pantalones.

Entre sus armas, sólo llevaban las correspondientes espadas. Solamente Koru tuvo que desistir de su escudo ya que como estaba construido con un material diferente al de su sable, con el contacto con el agua corría el peligro de oxidarse, sin contar que se había dañado con el fuego provocado por Zul.

Sikoth se asomó al borde del acantilado. El aire frío le golpeaba el cuerpo. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de variación de los climas tropicales.

- Se me están congelando hasta los callos de los pies -  
- Si, vaya. Metámonos pronto o pillaremos un resfriado – Señaló con un poco de sequedad Torom.  
- Todavía no sabemos como combatir a esa cosa que se llevó a Jason y a Zul – Se quejó Koru – Estamos locos -  
- No te das cuenta que esos dos corren peligro. Estamos en una carrera en contra del tiempo, cosa que no podemos idear una táctica – Dijo el hermano menor.  
- Mientras más rápido vayamos, más pronto estaremos de vuelta, espero. No me agrada la idea de que Lidda ande por ahí desatada; con todo lo que pasó no me fió ni un poco de ella – Explicó ahora el mercenario echando un vistazo al fondo por donde habían venido. Koru sonrió con sorna.  
- Tranquilo. Elia y Tyra están con ojo atento sobre la halfling –  
- No dudo de sus habilidades, pero me inquieta de todas maneras –  
- Suerte, pues – Deseó Koru palmeándoles las espaldas a sus compañeros.  
- La suerte no es fortuita, éxito suena mucho mejor – Replicó Sikoth mirándole con una madurez propia de su edad.  
- Amén, hermano, amén -

Sin más, se lanzaron de cabeza al mar olvidando las precauciones (que les había advertido Elia) de que tuviesen cuidado de estrellarse de frente contra las rocas.

Allí abajo había mucha oscuridad. Sus oídos resintieron la presión de la misma agua. A Sikoth le costaba un poco mantenerse en el agua pues su cuerpo se inclinaba de un lado a otro. Así que sus brazos y piernas hacían un esfuerzo extra de lo acostumbrado para poder nadar. Era obvio que en Sugnark, el Lugar Maldito no había un lugar para practicar la natación, pero ágil pronto se sintió como pez.

Las ruinas de algunas embarcaciones estaban en lo más profundo, adornando la profundidad. Torom con uno de sus brazos les hizo una seña. Iluminó con la linterna especial que les había dado Ludovico y los tres vislumbraron una entrada semioculta por algas coralinas, excavada al pie del acantilado.

Torom se acercó y fue el primero en penetrar dentro de ella. Nada más hacerlo, escuchó una tenue melodía.

"Una canción" pensó sorprendido.

Siguió el hermoso sonido, dulce y repetitivo que viajaba por las ondulaciones del agua, atrás los otros dos le seguían.

El camino estaba adornado por una extensa variedad de pólipos y una bella densidad de corales multicolores que con la luz de la linterna se mostraban hermosamente fluorescentes.

Sin embargo el sendero submarino terminaba abruptamente por una pared sin forma y descolorida, solamente adornada por rosáceas estrellas de mar.

Sikoth se acercó para palpar teniendo precaución en no lastimar a los especímenes. Una vez concluido el examen negó con la cabeza: No había abertura alguna lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran pasar.

Mientras Koru observaba a su alrededor, el joven mercenario volvió a escuchar que de nuevo esa canción le deleitaba.

"Un momento" Se dijo para sí "Pero si siento que mis oídos capten sonido alguno. Esa canción esta presente en mi cabeza"

Allí no había gran cosa. En el lecho oscuro estaban sumergidos restos de barcos, y de vez en cuando veían huesos de peces de diferentes tamaños y especimenes, entre ellos el de nereidas y mezclados con los respectivos cráneos se hallaban osamentas de humanos.

Ninguno quiso saber cómo habían llegado los dueños de esos restos hasta ahí. Pero sus temores aumentaron porque con su sola presencia les hizo comprender que Ludovico se había equivocado en afirmar que las rayas sólo devoraban plantas…

El hermano mayor sintió un ligero rumor a sus espaldas y sólo sus reflejos le salvaron la vida. Un tiburón blanco se abalanzó sobre Koru para cortarle un brazo. Sikoth, haciendo uso de su espada larga, esperó a que se abriera y mostrara la mandíbula con su hilera de filosos dientes, para tumbarle un par con la punta metálica. El animal retrocedió hasta la oscuridad, después de estremecerse de dolor. En ese momento, el ojiverde vio que se ocultaba en una especie de portañuela oculta, una ventanilla hecha en el suelo. Los tres se dirigieron hacía ahí y se asomaron. Debajo de esa habitación había otra más grande, nada pulcra, y era allí donde el mercenario comprobó que las canciones en verso eran más nítidas.

Torom voló la trampilla con una esfera de luz y descendieron uno por uno nadando.

Dentro de una especie de burbuja multicolor, cuatro mujeres pez o sirenas estaban encerradas en su interior. En el suelo de esa estancia había más restos de huesos y astillas enormes de embarcaciones con el hierro ya desgastado, que sin duda el monstruo obtuvo del mar.

Nada más ver a los tres hombres, una de las sirenas de cola azulada dejó su meditación y al verles empezó a hacerle señas para que se acercaran.

Eran más grandes de lo que aparentaban (unos quince y veinte años). Los chicos con las armas fuera nadaron alrededor de la improvisada pecera por si acaso. Las cuatro vestían una túnica de una gasa sumamente ligera y pegada a sus torsos, llevaban sujetas a su cintura un cinturón de esponjas y sobre las cabezas portaban una especie de diademas de conchas nacaradas.

"Dudo que sea una trampa" pensó para sí Torom. Sin darse cuenta, Koru se le quedó viendo con cara de duda.

Sikoth pinchó la burbuja con la espada, y esta estalló, liberando a sus esclavas.

"¿Quiénes sois?" Pareció exclamar la mayor de ellas, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes viendo que no había abierto la boca para nada, pero escuchaban su voz, dentro de algún punto en sus cabezas.

Era lógico que ninguno de ellos no tenían facultad para hablar bajo el agua, porque se hubiesen ahogado aunque la hubieran abierto un poco, por lo que la sirena no recibió ninguna respuesta. En ese momento, una sombra triangular las cubrió a los ocho.

"¿Qué rayos?" Torom se giró. Era el único que lo había notado.  
"¿Dijiste algo, Torom?"  
"Pregunté: ¿Qué rayos? … - El mercenario se olvido por un momento de la sombra -Espera, ¿Escuchaste lo que pensé, Koru?"  
"Claro, ya sabía yo que no estaba loco" Koru hizo que chasqueaba los dedos "Si pude desde un principio leer lo que pensó Torom. De haber sabido que podíamos comunicarnos a través del pensamiento…Jeje, puedo saber en qué piensas o mejor dicho en quién…igual de perdido que Sikoth"  
"No es momento para ponerse a leerse las mentes. Tenemos compañía" Salió Sikoth de la nada cortando la charla mental mientras señalaba arriba de sus cabezas.

Haciendo piruetas como en un circo callejero se presentó aquella manta oscura que había arrastrado al joven del lunar y al chico mestizo. Los otros tres sabían de sobra que, hicieran lo que hicieran, se tendría que enfrentar a la raya.

La menor de las hermanas gritó de miedo al verla, taladrándoles el cerebro a los muchachos.

"¡Es Aghata!"

Aghata era una especie de manta gigantesca de más de cinco metros, de proporciones gelatinosas de color humo, tenía un par de aletas triangulares gigantescas de las cuales se le veían las arterias que la irrigaban. A través del transparente cuerpo se veía el lecho del salón. El único elemento que no parecía ser transparente era una entre sus ojos morados. Agitó sus alas acuáticas, su boca ancha rectangular se frunció y sus tres colas se agitaron amenazadoras.

Koru empujó a Torom y describió un golpe vertical con la espada. Dio en el blanco: Sintió como un diminuto pedazo amputado le rozaba la pierna. Aghata se retiró un momento, adolorida y soltando un ahogado pitido.

"Esto va a ser fácil"  
"No, Koru. Ni lo intentes..." Escuchó la preocupada voz de su hermano. "Tenemos que buscar primero a Jason y a Zul".  
"No podemos irnos y dejar a esta cosa suelta que ande libremente por los mares. Vayan ustedes, yo la distraeré"

Koru se impulsó en la pared con ambas piernas y salió disparado como bala de cañón debajo del cuerpo. Empezó a lazar varias estocadas, y los varios pedazos gelatinosos descendían en la oscuridad.

Sikoth le gritaba para que se detuviera, y Torom le pedía que no se arriesgara tontamente. Koru hizo caso omiso de los dos. Siguió cortando como si fuesen retazos de tela.

"¡Cuidado!"

La advertencia de una de las nereidas llegó tarde. Una de las colas de la manta raya rodeó el cuello de Koru y le agitó el cuerpo como si fuese una botella rellena de arena, mientras apretaba su garganta. El mercenario trató de intervenir, pero la segunda cola le sujetó de un brazo y lo lanzó lejos.

Torom sintió que su espalda se estrellaba contra algo sumamente suave. Se viró para comprobar que era lo que había amortiguado un probable choque entre su cuerpo y unas puntiagudas cúspides que sobresalían peligrosamente de unas placas que estaba fuertemente unidas a las paredes.

"¡Aquí están!"

Dentro de otra esfera hermética estaban en posición fetal Zul y Jason profundamente dormidos como un par de bebés siendo mecidos por el arrullo del agua. Pronto quedaron liberados con ayuda de la espada de oro.

Primero se echó a la espalda un brazo del desmayado Jason, estaba tan ligero como el algodón, gracias a la fuerza del agua.

Mientras Koru luchaba por respirar y también por recuperar la visión completamente, ya que la asfixia lo estaba cegando. Los finos capilares de la cola le hacían que le punzará los poros. Los ojos de la raya brillaron amenazadores en un azul relampagueante.

"Va a soltar una descarga eléctrica o un veneno mortífero, y si lo hace, moriré" Pensó desesperado.

Cuando parecía que sería su fin, la voz de Sikoth le gritaba psíquicamente algo de una especie de masa verde que se contraía y dilataba como globo, en el pecho de la raya. Koru alzó la espada y apuntó la pica hacia ese punto. Sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza y con uno de esos latigazos de la cola, pudo hacer que la punta metálica de su espada atravesara la piel. El arma se clavó en el centro de la masa gelatinosa. Con tan sólo contraer y girar su muñeca, retrajo la empuñadura y esta extrajo con su punta el primitivo corazón del animal seccionado en dos.

"Se sigue moviendo"

"No la matarán con eso" Espetó de pronto la sirena de cola verde.

Aghata rugió y comenzó a convulsionarse, pero no por ello soltó a Koru, sino que lo asió con más fuerza. Pronto con sus instintos ojos reparó como el mercenario había soltado a los que consideraba sus cautivos. Sin más abrió la boca, aspirando titánicamente, queriendo succionar con ella a todos y acabar de una vez con los intrusos.

Sikoth logró pescarse de una roca que salía del subsuelo, las nereidas por su parte nadaban contra corriente, desesperadas. Torom, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba siendo arrastrado, a toda prisa quiso levantar el cuerpo de Zul, al hacerlo algo brillante se salió de su bolsillo y comenzó a ser absorbida por la fuerza de la raya. Antes que se perdiera en el vacío, el mercenario logró retenerlo con una de sus manos.

Con tan sólo rozarlo, sin necesidad de hacer nada, éste comenzó a repicar por todo el lugar, inundando con su sonido metálico, dosificando el rumor natural que les rodeaba.

Al instante, la cola de la raya liberó a Koru, y el cuerpo suave de Aghata se comenzó a cubrir de blanco y dura como el yeso. Después de soltar su último suspiro y retorcerse, cayó sobre los restos de sus atañas victimas rompiéndose en pedazos con tanta facilidad como la porcelana.

Ya podían respirar aliviados.

¿Respirar?

Inesperadamente el encantamiento de Elia se había roto en ese preciso instante pues ya había pasado el tiempo de su acción, y sus poderes se comenzaron a desvanecer. Los tres muchachos comenzaron a sentir que el pecho les estallaba y que su cuerpo se volvía tan pesado como el plomo. Comenzaron a patalear desesperadamente en medio del agua. Torom casi soltaba al mestizo y al aspirante a caballero que aún no se daban cuenta que también estaban pasando por el mismo suplicio.

Las cuatro hermanas comprendiendo se impulsaron y cada una agarró por los hombros a cada chico.

Pasaron por la portañuela tan rápido como un respiro. Todos pudieron ver la luz de la luna llena por encima del mar que hacía como lupa pues su reflejo parecía más grande.

Alcanzaron la superficie del agua en un santiamén. Los chicos recordaron aquella bocanada de aire como la mejor de las bendiciones, más que nada para sus castigados pulmones. Nada más respirar un poco, le dieron gracias a los dioses con todo su fervor de haber encontrado a sus amigos y de haber salido con vida.

A excepción de unos leves mareos, zumbidos en los oídos y las ropas empapadas, Jason y Zul se encontraban bien y ya habían despertado, estaban eso si un poco confundidos. Sikoth, mientras les explicaba pacientemente lo ocurrido, les preparaba con un buen surtido de gruesos leños una chispeante fogata para que ambos muchachos pudieran entrar en calor. Koru regresó a donde estaban las chicas para darles la noticia y de paso calmar a una preocupada Elia que, seguramente, tenía los nervios de punta; y Torom por su parte se despedía de las sirenas que asomaban sus cabezas tímidamente.

- Muchas gracias – Inclinó la cabeza hacia las cuatro mujeres pez, en señal de respeto – Sin su ayuda no hubiésemos podido liberar a nuestros amigos de aquél horrible esbirro -

"Al contrario. Nosotras os debemos la vida a tan singulares muchachos" Contestó la mayor de ellas utilizando su telequinesia "Muchas sirenas habían muerto bajo su terrible amenaza. Como sabréis, nuestro pueblo está al borde de la extinción, pero afortunadamente aún sobrevivimos en pequeñas comunidades esparcidos por el Mar del Norte, lejos del continente y de sus islas"

"Muchas razas de toda índole desde tiempos mitológicos han querido darnos caza, ya sea para devorarnos o deleitar su morbo, sobre todo los humanos egoístas" Intervino la rubia, la menor de ellas.

La de las aletas verdes le dio un certero pellizco en el brazo en un gesto de reproche.

"Disculpad a mi pequeña hermana Anelia, aunque sinceramente hemos de admitir que lo que ha dicho es verdad y que estábamos de acuerdo con tal precepto, pero ahora creemos que no todos sois de la misma condición"

- Lamento mucho en no ser de mucha ayuda para que vosotras recuperaran su voz –

Ellas le habían contado que habían sido desprovistas de tal singular sentido. Aghata, auxiliándose de alguna fuerza desconocida les había cortado la lengua.

"No os preocupéis, nuestro destino estaba marcado y ya no podemos dar marcha atrás. Por fortuna otorgada por nuestra gran diosa Sibel, aún hay hermanas nuestras que tomarán gustosas nuestro lugar" Explicó tranquilamente la peliverde.

"Mientras sigamos poblando el mar de este mundo, las sirenas cantarán para prevenir a los aventureros navegantes para que no sean víctimas de los viejos fantasmas, así de iguales como Aghata, que hipnotizaban a los despistados marineros para atraerlos a su guarida y apoderarse de su voluntad" Contó Freya sacando a relucir su enorme cola rojiza.

"Fue un placer toparnos con vosotros, en verdad. Esa Aghata se ocultaba aquí, pero ya no volverá a hacerlo nunca más y todo por su oportuna intervención. Creo firmemente que ese mismo destino del cuál te ha hablado Gemma, nos los impuso a ustedes en vuestro sendero, gracias de nuevo" –

Torom no pudo evitar una sincera sonrisa al escuchar la palabra "destino". Recordó que era la palabra favorita de la ninja pelirroja…y ahora al observar a las nereidas recordó que Tyra tenía buena opinión de ellas.

Recordó entonces un detalle. Esculcó dentro se su bolsillo y sacó el diminuto artefacto que se había salido del suéter de un desvalido chico lobo. Comenzó a escrutarlo fijamente.

Colgaba de una larga cadena, era una esfera en forma de perla y estaba rodeada por hilos metálicos plateados.

"Fue toda una fortuna que cargaras con esa campanilla" – Le musitó en su cabeza, Talhia – "El que ha de ser dueño de tan singular objeto debe ser una persona fuerte, llena de luz pero también de oscuridad, muy solitaria y frágil a la vez…que vive del silencio" –

"Que se encuentre un ser lleno de oscuridad no significa que represente maldad o que sea alguien con sustancia terrorífica. Es una forma abstracta y equivocada de mostrar la otra cara del bien, de la balanza de la luz" – Cortó Gemma quien soltó un suspiro – "Es una lástima que casi nadie lo comprenda de esa manera y que todo sea tomado de una manera exagerada y extrema" -

- Si…- Asintió el ojiverde sin despegar su vista de las letras grabadas a fuego que desvelaban el nombre de la taciturna shinobi.

"Su sonido se equipara con el silbido de los elementos…" – Señaló la sirena con su dedo índice hacía la campana – "Es el único calor que acompaña a su portador. Cada vez que se le haga repiquetear hace que sienta a sus seres amados cerca" -

"Tened cuidado, joven" – Susurró Talhia a manera de despedida – "Proteged lo que es tuyo…lo que no sabes que ya te pertenece, que no te das cuenta pero que está ya desde hace tiempo en tu corazón y te corresponde…no dejes de creer en ti mismo" -

Y las cuatro hermanas desaparecieron dejando a un Torom pensativo observando las estrellas. Sabía perfectamente lo que ellas habían querido decirle…

Pero un mareo lo hizo desistir de sus cavilaciones y pronto se vio girando por el suelo. Al levantarse comprobó que no había sido el único, pues sus amigos estaban en las mismas condiciones, intentando sostener el equilibrio, clavando incluso las uñas en la tierra.

- ¡Con un demonio! – Gritó Zul ya recuperado y bastante nervioso, cayendo encima de un molido Jason -¿Ahora qué? –  
- ¡Quita tu trasero de mi cabeza! –  
- Otra vez está temblando, igual que en Dhebra -  
- ¡Ludovico y las muchachas están en peligro! – Clamó Sikoth a todo pulmón.

No hizo falta, todos echaron a correr a pesar de que la isla estaba siendo víctima de un inusual terremoto.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que en realidad, el hombre que se había presentado ante Elia, Lidda y Tyra, no era el causante de tan singular movimiento telúrico…su origen era tan misterioso…


	44. Capítulo 43: Verdades

Capítulo 43: Verdades  
(Nayru)

Las tres mujeres estaban a cierta distancia del misterioso sujeto; Lidda sujetaba con fuerza su florete, Tyra se había colocado los guanteletes y Elia tenía la mano detrás de la capa, lista para sacar el báculo de la Ciencia. El Sin Nombre las observaba detenidamente, una por una, como si estuviese analizando a cada una detalladamente en su mente.

- Bien- dijo éste mirándolas a todas, mientras movía sus manos hacia su pecho- Pueden comenzar

De manera extraña, ninguna se movió; Lidda, Elia y Tyra estaban también estudiando los movimientos de su adversario. Ninguna quería atacar todavía; aquel sujeto era demasiado poderoso, lo sabían bien, aunque no en magnitud. En un santiamén se desató la batalla.

- ¡Ventictus!- gritó Elia lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de viento hacia el Sin Nombre  
- ¡Gelum Crysta!- pronunció Tyra, mientras cristales de hielo caían encima de él

La mezcla de los hechizos produjo una especie de neblina alrededor del sujeto misterioso. Lidda decidió entonces lanzarse encima de él, tomando ventaja de la situación; pero el Sin Nombre alcanzó a moverse centímetros antes de que la halfing lo estocara con el florete.

- Que pasa, ¿tan lentas se han puesto?- dijo el hombre echando leña al fuego

Entonces Lidda movió rápidamente su arma y comenzó a atacar repetidas veces contra el sujeto, pero éste esquivaba todos los movimientos. Mientras tanto Tyra pensaba atacarlo desde el otro lado, y Elia se quedó quieta pensando la forma para poder atraparlo.

- Debemos atacarlo juntas si queremos ganarle- gritó Tyra

Pero Lidda parecía no querer escuchar a la shinobi. Obcecada, seguía atacando al sujeto cada vez más rápido, esperando por alguna vez tocarlo; pero era imposible. Elia se acercó y juntó sus manos para volver a realizar un hechizo, Tyra se dio cuenta y con una seña trató de alejar a Lidda del Sin nombre.

- ¡Natura Vocatum!- gritó Elia. De la nada ráfagas de viento comenzaron a atrapar al sujeto, dejándolo inmóvil

En ese instante, Tyra y Lidda se acercaron al Sin Nombre esperando atacarlo; Elia también lo hizo, sacando el báculo de su espalda. No obstante, la respuesta del sujeto al llegar ellas no fue la esperada. Lidda estaba encima apuntando con el florete al cuello del tipo y Tyra se disponía a sacar sus alabardas cuando algo las detuvo, no sólo a ellas dos, sino a las tres muchachas.

"No puedo moverme", pensó Tyra… ni siquiera podía hablar  
"Qué diablos está pasando", Elia también se había dado cuenta, a metros de la shinobi  
"Este maldito usó un conjuro inmovilizador" se dijo Lidda para sí misma, "No es cualquier contrincante"

- Bien, niñas. Este juego se acabó- El sin Nombre se liberó fácilmente de las amarras de viento de Elia y con una sacudida de su mano, mandó a volar al trío a metros de su cuerpo

- Verán, este juego me ha gustado mucho- El sin nombre caminaba sobre la arena hacia las tres, como si se tratara de un piso de madera- Por cierto: las dos muchachas hechiceras, deben mejorar la técnica; son hechizo buenos, pero no muy fuertes. Y la señorita halfing- dijo mirando a Lidda-, es bastante rápida, pero lamentablemente no lo suficiente como para tocar mi cuerpo perfecto

El Sin Nombre se acercó peligrosamente a la shinobi, como si quisiera tocarla. Tyra quería alejarse de él, ya fuera incorporándose nuevamente o arrastrándose, peor su cuerpo no respondía.

- Quería verte de cerca por primera vez- el sujeto se puso en cuclillas, cerca del rostro de la ojiverde- Eres bastante hermosa para ser mortal

Oportunamente llegaron al lugar Torom, Sikoth, Koru, Zul y Jason quienes, al ver la escena, se sorprendieron. La mayoría lo reconoció de inmediato: era el mismo que se presentó cuando iban camino a la costa; sabían que era peligroso, así que atinaron a alejarlo inmediatamente de Tyra. Torom y Sikoth sentían hervir la sangre, no podían soportar que ese tipo, un completo desconocido, le hiciera algún daño.

- ¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó Torom mientras desenvainaba la espada de oro y corría hasta el sujeto desconocido  
- Vaya, tenemos compañía- dijo el Sin Nombre incorporándose- Deberías tener mejores modales, mercenario- Dicho esto, el sujeto levantó su mano y sin ningún esfuerzo hizo retroceder a Torom varios metros, cayendo al suelo- Nunca hace mal corregir a los maleducados  
- ¡Detente!- Jason desenvainó el sable oxidado y pretendía atacarlo cuando una voz a lo lejos lo detuvo  
- ¡No lo hagas, es muy fuerte!- la voz venía de unos metros hacia el otro lado. Era Elia, que apenas podía gritar

La escena se congeló unos segundos; nadie sabía qué hacer: si atacarlo o quedarse allí esperando que algo sucediera. Sin embargo no fue hasta que el Sin Nombre habló, que todos reaccionaron de alguna forma.

- Me quedaría charlando con ustedes…- un silencio se mantuvo por breves segundos, que se hicieron eternos en las mentes de los muchachos-… pero tengo cosas que hacer- Giró hacia las tres jóvenes- Damas-, luego a los hombres-, caballeros- y retrocedió unos pasos hacia el mar- eso ha sido todo por hoy. Buenas Noches

Y se esfumó en un santiamén; para cuando volvieron a pestañar, ya se había ido.

Instintivamente, Torom y Sikoth corrieron a auxiliar a la shinobi; Tyra estaba tendida en la arena, mirando hacia el cielo, con un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos. Jason y Zul fueron a ayudar a Elia, mientras Koru buscaba a Lidda.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sikoth a Tyra mientras le tendía la mano. Torom lo miraba de reojo  
- Sí, muchas gracias Sikoth- Al escuchar esto Torom frunció el ceño y viró la vista para que nadie más lo notara- Gracias a ti también, Torom-, pero al parecer ella se dio cuenta; el mercenario la miró un poco más contento  
Jason y Zul ayudaron a levantarse a Elia. Una vez incorporada, la hechicera los miró y comenzó a sonreír; aparentemente se habían olvidado que hace unos momentos atrás el par de muchachos estaba desaparecido en las profundidades del océano.

- ¡Gracias a Sibel que están bien!- dijo Elia abrazando a Zul, que estaba más cerca; éste se sonrojó un poco, respondiéndole de la misma manera- Llegué a pensar lo peor- Soltó al híbrido y abrazó al aspirante a caballero; esta vez fue ella quien se sonrojó un poco- Estoy muy feliz de que estén bien  
- Es cierto- dijo Tyra, quien estaba todavía pensando en lo ocurrido con el Sin Nombre- Gracias a los dioses que están bien  
- Bueno, nos costó un poco de trabajo traerlos- decía Sikoth-, pero ya los tenemos aquí, sanos y salvos

Mientras, Riwl dirigía a Koru hacia un bulto por el bosque. Fue acercándose a él, cuando entonces notó que otra persona se acercaba también. Lo miró preparado a sacar su arma, hasta divisar el traje característico de Ludovico.

- No alcancé a llegar a ver el pleito- dijo éste disculpándose-, lo siento

Aunque en verdad él sí hubiera podido llegar. Estaba observando desde la espesura del bosque lo que estaba ocurriendo, y de no haber sido por la llegada de los chicos, él mismo se hubiese acercado al Sin Nombre. Ambos hombres miraron a Lidda, que trataba de pararse sin éxito; la batalla le había cansado de una manera sobrenatural.

- Puedo ayudarla, señorita halfing- dijo Ludovico mientras le tendía la mano a Lidda, pero ésta la rechazó de un manotazo; éste asustó al búho  
- Yo puedo sola- Lidda estaba molesta, no le gustaba recibir ayuda de ningún tipo; Ludovico la miró ofendido  
- Señorita halfing, de verdad que puedo ayudarla- insistió Ludovico  
- Lidda- por primera vez hablaba Koru-, el que no estemos de acuerdo con tu forma de actuar no implica que te dejemos sola y te tratemos como basura…  
- ¿Y qué hay con eso?- interrumpió la halfing  
- Que si no puedes pararte no nos iremos de aquí hasta ayudarte- Lidda la miró extrañada y comenzó a mofarse de lo dicho por el joven  
- ¡Ja!, amistad ¿Es eso lo que buscas de mí muchacho?- Koru la miró extrañado, Ludovico también- Pues te aclaro una cosa: yo no hago amistad por favores, así que vete

En eso Ludovico se acercó a ella y la halfing notó como se elevaba en el aire; Sir Cameen la estaba tomando en brazos. Ésta trató de soltarse varias veces, pero estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía asegurar que si giraba su cuerpo al costado, podría caer de pie en el suelo.

- Pero yo no busco nada de usted, señorita halfing, así que me excluye de la lista de los que pueden alejarse de usted

Lidda calló; no sabía con qué responder ante lo que ella misma había dicho. Y prefirió quedarse así hasta que llegaran al barco, cuando pudiera recuperar fuerzas y responder sin miedo al "idiota" que la estaba cargado, según sus pensamientos.

*************************

Llegó la noche y, con ella, aires de fiesta; tenían que festejar que todos estaban bien… aunque en realidad parecía una excusa para olvidar malos ratos, algo que nada mal le venía a cada uno. En la arena de la costa, la mayoría de los tripulantes de la Santa Lydia calentaba su cuerpo alrededor de la fogata improvisada por Koru y Sikoth; se habían formado grupos de conversación alrededor de la leña y el ambiente era bastante ameno.

- ¡Cerveza de caramelo! ¡Sacamos la cerveza de caramelo!- gritó Sikoth desde la cubierta del barco

Ante el grito de felicidad del muchacho, casi todos se incorporaron para probar la bebida que ofrecía el muchacho; las únicas que quedaron sentadas fueron Tyra y Elia. La hechicera tenía pretensiones de acercarse a la shinobi, pero por más que pensaba en algo no encontraba un tema interesante para ambas. Entonces se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Tyra tocando el arpa... y su mirada melancólica sobre el mercenario. Con el tema en su cabeza, se aproximó a la muchacha de cabellos de fuego y se sentó al lado de ella; Tyra se extrañó por la soltura con que la hechicera lo había hecho

- ¿Te encuentras bien- le preguntó tratando de iniciar la conversa  
- Si supongo que si - Susurró mientras fruncía las cejas un poco extrañada ante la actitud de la maga. Recordó la profunda conversación que tuvieron ambas en el barco en la mañana. Ahora que conocía un poco mejor a la muchacha, podía decirse que "le tenía más confianza"  
- Sé que te parece extraño que trate de conversar contigo- juntó sus manos, tratando de reunir valor-, pero hace unos días no pude evitar ver algo  
- De hecho tienes razón. Desde que nos conocimos creo que nuestro único tema de conversación han sido...tú sabes...- La muchacha se giró para ver a la chica de ojos ámbar - ¿No pudiste evitar ver algo?...No te entiendo...  
- ¿No me entiendes?- preguntó Elia, antes de volver la cabeza y divisar disimuladamente a Torom, quien conversaba con Zul. Miró a Tyra profundamente, tratando de ver en sus ojos algún indicio de verdad

Tyra se turbó al sentir la mirada de la muchacha. Desvió la propia para escrutar la figura del mercenario y, sin saber porqué, un oleaje de ligero rubor llenó sus mejillas. No pudo emitir palabra alguna, Sólo un apagado suspiro y bajo sus párpados

- ¿Qué pasa con él- preguntó Elia delicadamente, tratando de no ser tan entrometida; si preguntaba directamente podía asustarla  
- Yo...quisiera también saberlo...- Susurró tan bajo que hizo que Elia se acercará un poco a ella para poder escuchar lo que dijo - Me preguntó lo mismo...  
- ¿No lo sabes?- Elia la miró extrañada; la última conversación le sirvió para darse cuenta de las actitudes que adoptaba Tyra al ocultar algo, y sabía que Tyra no mentía. De ser así… ¿como no sabía lo que era el amor? La shinobi se limitó a subir los hombros- Tyra... ¿no sabes qué es lo que sientes?  
- Yo...no... no lo sé- sentía que la voz se le quebraba, pero con los ojos llenos de una tenue luz, volvió a mirar a la hechicera- Elia...tú...¿tú cómo le llamarías a eso?  
- Pues... veamos- dijo tratando de ponerse frente a la joven; se sentó bien derecha y, como si de una examinadora se tratase, comenzó a preguntarle- ¿Como describirías lo que te pasa cuando lo ves?

La shinobi de repente se sintió más extraña a Elia en esa posición, de repente creyó que era un mineral raro bajo la lupa de un curioso alquimista, pero hubo algo en el tono de la Greniana que le animó a contestarle.

- Lo mismo me ocurre cuando lo veo y no lo veo... no sé -carraspeó - Siento algo inusual que emana de aquí- dijo señalando su propio pecho-, pero ignoro que sea... Elia ¿Qué es eso que me hace que piense en él aunque este cercas o lejos de mi?- Lo dijo con un tono de súplica. Y es que era cierto: ella, Tyra, nunca había sentido eso que decía. Y como si se le hubiese ocurrido en ese instante le dijo: - Creo que es algo parecido a lo que veo en ti, cada vez que ves a Jason ¿no? Algo, sumamente agradable...no sé como definirlo...  
- ¿Te es agradable en todo momento?- preguntó ella, ignorando lo dicho sobre Jason  
- Si...supongo...aún cuando estemos en batalla o en plena tranquilidad lo ha sido- contestó escueta - Aunque, creo que no importa que sea así, al menos para él ¿no es cierto?  
- A qué te refieres, ¿a que si él siente lo mismo?  
- Por eso digo...- La chica volvió a sonrojarse un poco -Entonces no es importante...  
- Claro que no, es importantísimo- replicó Elia al ver la decepción de la shinobi en sus ojos- Tyra... ¿Nadie te ha dicho lo que es el amor?

Tyra soltó un respingo y abrió sus ojos como platos ¿amor?¿que era eso?

- No...¿tú...lo sabes?  
- Pues...- la hechicera dudó un momento; en sí, una de las cosas que no sabía era definir el amor- ... el amor no tiene definición, no puedes decir "el amor es...", ¿me entiendes?- Tyra asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta-; sin embargo, puedo decirte una sola cosa

La pelirroja clavó sus ojos verdes y agudizó sus oídos esperando que la dulce voz de la hechicera pudiera sacarla de dudas...

- Sólo tú sabrás cuando estés enamorada, aunque dicen que cuando lo estás te preocupas más de esa persona, te falta el aire cuando lo ves y le echas mucho de menos cuando no está a tu lado

Al escucharla Tyra sintió la necesidad de mirar de nuevo al mercenario que seguía de espaldas a donde se encontraban ellas...entonces supo entonces la respuesta a su inquietud. Sintió que algo acuoso consumía sus ojos pero trató de evitar que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro, el contacto con su lira también evito a que sucumbiera ante ese nuevo descubrimiento...

- Elia... ¿el amor es esperanza?  
- La esperanza es parte de él- respondió de forma tranquila- es dedicación, entrega y también esperanza  
- Ya veo...- la chica sonrió tenuemente - Entonces tengo la esperanza que tu también la tengas…- Miró a Jason y después a la Greniana- …Si es así como dices entonces...confiaré en lo que dices...-  
- ¿Por qué miraste a Jason?- preguntó Elia tratando de desviar la atención de Tyra  
-Bueno...- Tyra comenzó a tocar su lira, entonando una Oda - de hecho sólo he visto lo que hay dentro de ti- dijo avergonzada- Lo lamento, hay veces que no puedo controlarme...no se si sea una maldición el leer el interior de las personas... -  
- Depende de lo que veas y...- Elia hizo una pausa dubitativa- ... a quien veas  
- Si...por eso te preguntaba porque yo no sé... eso he visto en ti...-  
- ¿Que has visto?- le preguntó Elia; de cierta forma temía que alguien más se enterara de lo que sus sentimientos querían expresar en la actualidad

- Lo mismo que tu me has preguntado por Torom desde un principio - Se defendió la muchacha, de repente creyó que los cimientos interiores de Elia se habían alterado un poco - Te preocupas mucho por él...no sé...por eso quería que me aclararas lo que te inquirí...Elia, ¿tu también?  
- No- respondió cortante, pero Tyra la miraba incrédula. De pronto sintió la necesidad de sincerarse con ella, de decirle la verdad; Tyra no había tenido problemas en decirle lo que sentía pero ella... ella era más retraída, todavía tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos. Entonces recordó la medallita de sus padres y el balcón de Bakuan- Sí, creo que... siento algo importante por él- rectificó su respuesta

La muchacha le sonrió con ternura. Creyó que ahora mejor era ya no indagar más pero su natural ingenuidad la impulsó a decir:

- Creo que somos muy parecidas...no sólo se han enlazado nuestros caminos, ¿no crees?  
- Sí, ahora que lo dices... nos parecemos bastante- se atrevió a responder por su parte. Tyra puso más énfasis al tocar la lira  
- Si, mucho. Y saber que nuestro encuentro no fue nada grato, pero, creo firmemente que los vientos del destino soplarán a tu favor, Elia  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó la hechicera de Gren, entre esperanzada y curiosa  
- Tú crees en la esperanza, la has vivido, la has sentido, sino entonces ¿cómo me has podido decir que existe el amor?  
- Si, creo en todo eso pero... eso no significa que todo estará a mi favor- inquirió la hechicera- y él... también...  
-¿Qué es lo que te puede detener a que sean así las cosas? Por lo menos tú...puedes luchar por ellas con todo tu ser....  
- Te equivocas, Tyra- dijo decepcionada- Yo no puedo luchar por él... es una pelea perdida  
- ¿Te rindes sin ni siquiera hacer el intento? - Preguntó Tyra asombrada y dejando de tocar. Volteó y escrutó a Jason desde lejos - Si tienes el poder de encarar tu pasado, porqué no lo haces por tu presente, por tu futuro, no como yo...además no sabes con exactitud lo que piensa él  
- No es difícil darse cuenta de lo que siente- Elia miró a Jason también y luego bajó la cabeza, con la mirada perdida  
- Medea...- Susurro para si la pelirroja para no lastimar a Elia. Después alzó un poco la voz -El vivió un engaño...recuérdalo. Y la esperanza no es un engaño...supongo  
- Para el corazón no hay engaños- dijo Elia decepcionada- Tu amado podría traicionarte miles de veces... pero si ves con el corazón, lo más probable es que lo perdonaras cada vez  
- Elia- Le puso una mano en el hombro - Quisiera decirte algo coherente pero...perdóname. Yo creo, aunque no sé de esas cosas, que eso no esta predicho aunque yo defienda el término destino...Además puedo sentir que a Jason no le eres indiferente... Puedo sentirlo...al menos sabe de tu existencia...-dijo suspirando de nuevo  
- Puede saber de mi existencia- decía Elia-, pero es diferente a que me quiera como me gustaría- miraba la espesura del bosque- Jason tiene en su corazón a una sola persona: Medea, y hasta que esa persona no salga de su corazón, no le puede dar cabida a otra persona como yo. Ante eso yo no puedo pelear. Además... no soy del tipo de personas que pueda "conquistar" a otro  
- Creo que comienzo a comprender lo que dices, por lo menos tú tienes una razón...en cambio yo carezco de eso – Tyra miraba hacia el suelo, esperando que Elia no viera la tristeza de sus ojos. Sin embargo la maga acercó su mano a la barbilla de la shinobi y, levantándola, le dijo  
- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, muchacha de ojos verdes. Por eso, si sientes algo especial, lucha por ello, porque es lo que te mantiene viva- Dicho esto Elia se puso de pie y se fue al barco a celebrar con los muchachos

Tyra se quedó pensando en lo dicho por la maga de Gren, "es lo que te mantiene viva". De cierta forma era cierto; los únicos instantes en que no estaba pensado en Calik era cuando pensaba en él: su corazón latía más fuerte, le faltaba la respiración y deseaba estar a su lado. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Era algo extraño, sin explicación.

La shinobi entonces comenzó a meditar lo que le dijo el muchacho de las aguas, Aslam, al regalarle el vestido. "Solo espero que sea buen regalo para a quién le dedique el himno del amor"… ¿A qué se refería con "el himno del amor"? No supo por qué pero de pronto sintió que se llenaba de una inspiración especial; no era melancolía, no era pena, no era ningún otro sentimiento que antes hubiese sentido… lo suficientemente fuerte como para querer expresarlo. Tomó la lira y dejó que ese sentimiento extraño, pero agradable, dejara mover libremente sus manos por las cuerdas del instrumento. El resultado era una melodía llena de alegría, de dicha, de… ese sentimiento extraño… de amor.

En la borda del barco estaba Lidda, también meditando. Miraba a Riwl detenidamente, como si en él encontrara las respuestas que necesitaba. En eso llegó Ludovico, que se apoyó en el barandal con los codos, alterando a la halfing por enésima vez.

- Buenas noches, señorita halfing, ¿cómo lo está pasando?- preguntó Ludovico  
- Vete de aquí, no me molestes- dijo Lidda, mientras viraba la cabeza en sentido contrario a donde estaba el hombre  
- Diablos… yo que siempre he tratado de ser amable con usted… y usted me responde siempre de la misma forma, ¿Por qué?  
- Porque estoy enamorada de ti perdidamente- dijo de forma sarcástica la halfing  
- Oh… lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderle- habló en tono triste Ludovico  
- Que mal… ¿Ahora puedes dejarme llorarte tranquila, por favor?- preguntó Lidda, con el ceño fruncido  
- No sin antes preguntarle algo- dijo Ludovico tratando de colocarse serio- ¿Alguna vez me dará las gracias?

Ludovico pensó que había hecho explotar una enorme bomba al decir esto (que en realidad era lo que quería: sacar de quicio a la halfing). Pero la respuesta que recibió lo sorprendió esta vez a él.

- Gracias, Ludovico- susurró Lidda mirando hacia el mar  
- De nada, señorita halfing. Ahora puedo morir tranquilo- dijo el hombre, y se fue a celebrar con el resto unos metros más allá  
"Idiota" pensó para sí misma Lidda, a la que en realidad le había hecho gracia la corta conversación; hace tiempo que no se molestaba con alguien que se hacía el estúpido… en eso, Ludovico no tenía comparación.

Las horas fueron pasando, y ya casi todos estaban durmiendo en las habitaciones. Todos excepto Elia, que pensaba cerca de lo que quedaba de fogata. Quería estar un rato sola para pensar; lo que le había dicho a Tyra tenía sentido pero… ¿lo estaba aplicando? Según lo que siempre había pensado, uno tenía que luchar por sus ideales… y si entre ellos se encontraba tener el amor de él… ¿por qué no hacerlo? La respuesta estaba en su interior y la conocía muy bien: tenía miedo. ¿A qué? No lo sabía muy bien, pero con sus deducciones comenzaba a hacerse un bosquejo de la razón.

Mientras pensaba en ello, alguien se dirigía hacia ella a paso lento. No era Tyra ni Ludovico…

… era Jason

- Hola- Elia se sorprendió que el joven todavía estuviese despierto; éste la miró amistosamente desde arriba- ¿Te molesta que te haga compañía?  
- En absoluto- respondió ella. Cómo iba a molestarle estar acompañada de aquel que sin desearlo le quitaba el sueño

El aspirante a caballero se sentó en la arena junto a la muchacha; ésta, esperando no sonrojarse, se quedó mirando las últimas llamas de la fogata. El muchacho no pudo evitar mirarla, tratando de encontrar respuestas.

- ¿Qué haces tan sola a estas horas?- se atrevió a preguntarle a la hechicera- La mayoría de las damiselas como usted están durmiendo- Elia no pudo evitar reírse un poco con lo dicho  
- Pues... estaba pensando  
- ¿Puedo saber en qué?- Jason miró fijamente a la muchacha, tratando de darle confianza para hablar, a pesar de sentirse todavía un poco desconocido para ella- Si no quieres decirme no hay problema...  
- No te preocupes- le interrumpió ella- Sí puedes saberlo- Elia se quedó escuchando el crepitar del fuego un momento, meditando por segundos lo que le diría al muchacho- Estaba pensando en lo que me dieron en la isla y las cosas que han estado pasando últimamente  
- Ya veo- Jason también se quedó mirando el fuego- ¿Qué fue lo que te dieron?- Elia buscó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar la bolsita en la que guardaba su regalo  
- Aquí tienes- le dijo la hechicera entregando la bolsita de terciopelo al joven. Este la miró detenidamente y se atrevió a abrirla, encontrando dentro la medallita de plata- Es una medallita de plata. ¿Sabes? Existe una tradición antigua de Gren, en que los padres les regalan una medallita como esa a sus hijos cuando nacen. Todas tienen un ángel grabado en la parte anterior, y en la parte posterior el nombre del niño. Se dice que sirve para proteger a la criatura en todo momento, incluso cuando sus padres no están con él  
- Esta medallita... ¿Te la regalaron tus padres?  
- Sí. Bueno, sólo mi padre  
- Cómo es eso  
- Pues... mi madre falleció al darme a luz. Era imposible que me la regalara  
- Vaya- Jason se sorprendió un poco con lo que le dijo la muchacha- No pensé que me dirías eso

Entonces se produjo un silencio profundo, pero para nada incómodo; ambos se quedaron callados esperando que el otro hablara, pero nadie decía nada. De pronto Elia habló, tratando de romper el silencio que se había creado.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?- Jason la quedó mirando, extrañado por la propuesta- Pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿bueno?  
- Bueno- respondió el joven mirándola de frente  
- ¿Palabra de aspirante a caballero?- preguntó Elia levantando la mano y colocándola en su frente, como si se estuviese dirigiendo a un soldado  
- Palabra- respondió este con decisión, como si de un caballero se tratase  
- Pues…- Elia se acercó al oído del muchacho- Yo…- y susurrándole le dijo- … le tengo miedo a la oscuridad  
- Vaya- Jason volvió a sorprenderse, esta vez por la "confesión" hecha por la hechicera  
- Sí- reafirmó Elia entre risitas- Hasta el día de hoy, aunque no lo manifiesto mucho, tengo miedo de andar en la oscuridad, sea en una habitación pequeñísima o en la espesura de la noche  
- La verdad es que no se te nota- Jason miraba fijamente los ojos ámbar de la hechicera- Para el resto te muestras como una persona bastante fuerte y valiente  
- La verdad es que… - Elia se quedó mirando el mar- hay veces en que prefiero ocultar mis miedos  
- ¿Para parecer más fuerte ante el enemigo?- preguntó Jason, haciendo uso de su estrategia  
- Sí- contestó Elia. Su forma de hablar y moverse se había vuelto melancólica  
- Y debo decirte que te funciona- dijo Jason, tratando de subirle los ánimos- Si puedes engañarnos a todos, que somos…- no sabía si referirse al término "amigos" o no  
- Amigos- añadió ella  
- Sí, amigos- continuó Jason-, puedes engañar a un enemigo fácilmente  
- Pues… el único que se dio cuenta de eso fue mi maestro, Renhart, antes de marcharme a buscar las razones del asesinato de mi padre- Elia se volvió más melancólica aún; extrañaba a su maestro y... mucho más, a su padre. Miró le medallita que tenía Jason ahora en sus manos- Supongo que por eso encontré la medallita como tesoro: debe decirme que muestre mis sentimientos tal y como son, y que deje de reprimirlos…  
- Nunca hace bien reprimir los sentimientos- le interrumpió Jason- Al final te volverás una persona fría… y tú no mereces ser así, Elia

Elia lo miró detenidamente y le sonrió. Jason le respondió de la misma manera  
- Gracias, Jason  
- ¿Gracias de qué?- preguntó él- Si lo único que hice fue escucharte  
- Escuchar al resto es muy importante; a veces a las personas se les olvida. Gracias por escucharme  
- Pues…- Jason hizo una pequeña pausa-, siempre que necesites ser escuchada por alguien, puedes contar conmigo

No supo porqué, pero a Jason le dieron unas ganas enormes de abrazar a Elia… y lo hizo.

- Tú también puedes contar conmigo para los que sea, Jason- le dijo Elia mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho-… para lo que sea  
- Mira, ya está amaneciendo- dijo él apuntando hacia el este

El paisaje era hermoso, un nuevo horizonte se abría hacia los tripulantes de la Santa Lydia. Para cuando volviera a amanecer, dejarían el mar… tal vez no para siempre, sino tan sólo por un tiempo. Después de todo, a veces las cosas se repiten sin darse cuenta.


	45. Capítulo 44: La decisión de Zul

Capítulo 44: La decisión de Zul  
(T.D.)

- ¡Tienes que mantener tus pies en constante movimiento, Jason!

A pesar del aviso de Koru a Jason, el Keeliano no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y recibió el impacto de la vara de Koru en los tobillos, cayendo entonces de espaldas en la arena... por quinta ocasión.

- Debes poner más atención, Jason. Debes usar tu cuerpo y hacerlo uno con la espada para atacar. Pero al mismo tiempo, es por eso que debes cuidarte y mantenerte en movimiento, o será muy fácil que te hieran.

Jason se encontraba entrenando con Koru en la playa de Ypsilón, haciendo uso de las mejores varas que pudieron encontrar. Dado que todavía no sabía que pasaría con el entrenamiento entre él y Ludovico, Jason accedió a entrenar con el mayor de los hermanos. Pies de Fuego se sentía cada vez más avergonzado, pues Elia, acompañada de Torom, le miraba desde la cubierta de la Santa Lydia. Desde el abrazo que se habían dado el muchacho y Elia la noche anterior, aunado a la particular forma de ser de a hechicera cuando estaban juntos... Jason se sentía diferente respecto a ella.

Habían decidido quedarse un día más en Ypsilón, para descansar. Los sucesos de días anteriores y las incesantes peleas les tenían cansados a todos.

Koru le tendió la mano a Jason y volvieron a reanudar el entrenamiento. Duraron un tiempo esquivando y bloqueando golpes sin hacer contacto, hasta que Koru volvió a golpear al chico directo en el estómago.

- ¡Te volviste a exponer totalmente de frente!

Había que admitir que, a pesar de que Jason tenía demasiado talento, su estilo de pelea era muy burdo aún: él mismo se había enseñado en el arte, y sólo había mejorado por las constantes peleas a lo largo del viaje. Koru se encargaría de pulir todas sus fallas... al menos por un tiempo.

- Buenos días Señorita halfling, Azul, Maga-ninja-shinobi, Joven hermano del joven del búho, Señorita maga y Somnoliento espadachín. Buenos días.

Lidda y Zul no le dieron los buenos días, pues con el tiempo comenzaba a molestarles que les apodaran (más a Lidda). A los otros no les importo y saludaron a Ludovico cuando este se unió a Torom y Elia a mirar el entrenamiento en cubierta. Al aparecer Ludovico, Jason se distrajo y se puso más nervioso... entonces recibió el golpe que pondría fin a la sesión de entrenamiento: un golpe en la quijada que le mandó al suelo, sangrando por la boca.

- Está mejorando – Dijo Ludovico sin darle mucha importancia. No había pensado nada sobre la petición que Jason le había hecho -. ¿Ya pensaron qué vamos a comer hoy? – Inquirió el caballero a los otros dos, dirigiendo su mente a otro tema.  
- Dice Sikoth que vio un árbol con frutas raras en el borde del bosque – Respondió Elia -, pero no trajo ninguna pues nunca había visto frutas como esas, y no sabe si son comestibles.  
- Y yo me estoy enfermando de tanto pescado – Agregó Torom, haciendo una mueca de disgusto -. Así que más tarde iremos a ver esas frutas. Si resulta que no son comestibles, buscaremos otra cosa con tal de no comer más pescado.  
- Pensé que sí les había dicho... – Comenzó a decir Ludovico – que también compré algo de carne cuando mandé reparar el barco. Todavía debe servir.  
- Ojalá no nos hubieras dicho eso... – Dijo la Greniana, poniendo cara larga.  
- ¿Y eso por qué? – Inquirió el caballero.  
- Pues ahora que sabemos de la existencia de esa carne, tendremos que pagártela también – Respondió la otra.  
- Iba a cobrárselas de todas formas – Dijo Ludovico, poniendo cara de mustio. Luego miró a la playa, y al ver que Koru seguía examinándole el labio a Jason, decidió bajar primero para burlarse, y luego para curarlo. Elia lo siguió segundos después, dejando a Torom con Riwl, cuya emplumada cabeza acarició.

Torom entonces decidió acercarse a Zul, a Sikoth y a Tyra, que conversaban tranquilamente. Quiso preguntarle a Sikoth sobre las frutas, pero... la relación entre ambos era incómoda en ocasiones. Así que el mercenario optó por llamar al chico lobo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió Zul con algo de molestia -. Dilo rápido, Sikoth estaba contando la historia de cuando a Koru le rajó el trasero un asesino a sueldo.  
- Quería ver si podías acompañarme a buscar la comida de hoy.  
- ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Sikoth? Él fue el que vio las frutas raras en el bosque.  
- ¿Puedes acompañarme o no?  
- Pues sí, aunque deberíamos llevar a alguien más – Sugirió Zul -. La isla está desierta y no la hemos explorado bien aún, no sabemos qué pueda estar oculto entre los árboles.  
- ¿Y desde cuando eres tú tan prudente? – Torom se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, divertido.  
- Yo nunca he sido imprudente, solo he sido... digamos... "impulsivo".  
- Claro – Dijo el mercenario con sarcasmo -. Bueno, ¿entonces a quién llevamos con nosotros? Koru y Jason estaban entrenando, aunque a éste último lo acaban de lastimar. Y Ludovico y Elia acaban de bajar a verle el labio.  
- ¿Dejó de entrenar porque le duele el labio al pobrecillo? – Se burló el mestizo. A Torom le sorprendió su actitud, nunca se había referido de esas formas a nadie más que a Elia, tiempo atrás.  
- Fue un golpe muy fuerte, yo lo vi, Zul. ¿Estás bien?  
- ¿Yo? Ah, sí, estoy bien. Es solo que a veces me pongo de mal humor – Respondió Zul, y luego dio la espalda a Torom, para decir en voz baja: -. Especialmente cuando alguien menciona a Jason y a su princesilla -. Acto seguido, el chico se dirigió a Tyra y a Sikoth para pedirles que les acompañaran.

Torom vio a Lidda sentada, apoyando la espalda contra el mástil. Por un momento pensó en invitarla a ir con los otros a buscar la fruta, pero aún no confiaba en ella del todo: les había engañado, y sin embargo, estaba de vuelta... no se podía decir si planeaba hacerles una jugarreta más. Debía admitir que le tenía algo de miedo a Lidda, no era alguien contra quien le hubiera gustado pelear... así que decidió no molestarla ni con el asunto de la traición ni con el de la fruta.

Un par de minutos después, el grupo que iba por la comida estaba bajando del barco. Pasaron a un lado de Jason, que era atendido por Elia. Zul solo gruñó al pasar... estaba aceptando el hecho de estar enamorado de Elia, aunque le dolía el pensar que se trataba de algo totalmente descabellado: una hechicera muy inteligente que tenía mucho resentimiento hacia los híbridos, y Zul, un pobre tonto con sangre híbrida corriendo por sus venas. Tenía que resignarse a ello.

Algo similar le estaba pasando a Sikoth: había hecho reír a Tyra hacía un momento con la historia de las nalgas rajadas de su hermano (algo poco sutil para hacer reír a una chica, pero había resultado). Sin embargo, la shinobi ahora caminaba al lado del mercenario... y se notaba a leguas que su comportamiento con él era muy diferente. Las sonrisas de Tyra eran más tímidas, su mirada se avivaba, y sus movimientos se volvían más delicados...

Pues resultaba que a Tyra le había surgido algún efecto la charla que había sostenido con la hechicera la noche anterior. Se ponía a pensar si eso que estaba sintiendo por Torom era amor... era imposible decir, pues era un sentimiento que, a pesar de ser muy intenso y casi imposible de contener, también era uno que jamás había experimentado, y no lo podía describir.

- Es por aquí – Dirigió Sikoth a los otros cuando se metieron entre los árboles. Zigzaguearon mucho siguiendo al menor de los hermanos.

Torom, tras dejar de platicar con Tyra, se puso a pensar... ¿de cuántos enemigos se habían hecho ya? A cada isla a donde iban, los atacaba alguien diferente... comenzaba a preguntarse si todos ellos no estaban relacionados.

- Ni loco me comería eso, se ve raro – Declaró Zul cuando llegaron al árbol que daba las frutas que buscaban. Habían llegado bastante rápido.

De las ramas de un árbol que se asemejaba a un pino, colgaban unas frutas muy raras. Eran grandes y amarillas, similares en forma a dos peras unidas por sus partes inferiores, pero con manchas de un color verde que no inspiraba confianza.

- Pues no se ven muy agradables que digamos – Añadió la shinobi.  
- Creo que es mejor ni probarlas... podríamos dárselas a Riwl, y ver si no se muere – Bromeó Torom.  
- ¿Creen que debamos buscar algo más por ahí? – Inquirió Sikoth -. Vamos, debe haber algo que debamos comer.  
- Por algo ésta maldita isla está deshabitada... seguro que a alguien allá arriba – Zul miró al cielo – se le olvidó poner comida aquí por si alguna alma en pena pasaba por aquí.

En ese momento, algo se movió entre los crecidos matorrales.

- ¿Qué será eso? – Musitó un curioso Zul.  
- Ni te acerques... como tú mismo dijiste, no sabes qué es lo que pueda habitar en esta isla, Zul – Advirtió el mercenario.  
- Podría ser un animal que podamos cazar... perderíamos menos tiempo que estar buscando árboles frutales como estúpidos.

Y una vez más, se volvió a hacer movimiento. Zul no dudó y se lanzó hacia allá con el bastón en mano, ignorando todas las blasfemias de Torom. Él y los otros dos iban a perseguir al mestizo, cuando este regresó corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Corran! – Chilló.

El chico lobo pasó a un lado de ellos justo cuando de la maleza surgió una especie de jabalí, un poco más grande de lo normal, y con un pelaje negro que emitía destellos purpúreos. Torom recibió de lleno una embestida del animal y salió volando varios metros hasta aterrizar de espalda en el suelo. Zul, un poco más lejos, corrió hacia un árbol, rebotó en él dando una patada y voló hasta otro árbol cercano, de cuyas ramas de colgó. Tyra y Sikoth corrieron a auxiliar a su compañero.

Sikoth saltó hacia el animal y le hundió la espada en el lomo, aunque se bañó las piernas de sangre también purpúrea. La bestia chilló y saltó hasta lograr desprenderse a Sikoth, quien voló hasta dar de cara en un árbol. Para ese momento, Tyra ya le había hundido el filo de una de las alabardas entre los ojos, dándole muerte enseguida.

- ¿Eres idiota, Zul? – Blasfemó Torom bastante molesto, aún reponiéndose del golpe, que todavía lo tenía atontado -. Después de todo, sigues siendo tan imprudente como antes.  
- Oye, tranquilo, no esperaba que el maldito animal fuera tan grande – Dijo el otro en su defensa, pero Torom, irritado, seguía despotricando.  
- ¡Un día te vas a lastimar por tu imprudencia! ¡Un día nos vas a lastimar por tu imprudencia! ¡Tu maldita imprudencia nos va a matar a todos un día!  
- No es para tanto – Trató de calmarlo Sikoth -. Todos estamos bien.  
- Calma Torom, mejor vamos a buscar fruta, o algún animal que cazar – Volvió a decir Zul.  
- No cabe duda, eres tan impulsivo como un animal... piensas como un animal a veces... – Musitó Torom, a punto de estallar.

No se dio cuenta de lo hirientes que fueron esas palabras hasta que pasaron dos segundos y Zul se quedó sin habla.

Toda su vida, le habían llamado animal, y le habían tratado como tal. Pues, de cierta forma, los híbridos eran mutantes, que cubrían el espacio entre los animales y los humanos. Sin embargo, la gente los discriminaba pues, sus instintos les convertían en asesinos, y les tenían miedo. Zul jamás esperó que Torom, a quien le había tomado mucho cariño, le llamara de esa manera... era como si le hubieran dado con una lanza directamente en el pecho.

- Zul, yo no... – Torom trató de disculparse.  
- Tienes razón, Torom – Respondió Zul, muy dolido -. Soy como un animal... ¿Sabes?, creo que volveré al barco, no los molestaré en su búsqueda por comida.  
- Espera, Zul... – El mercenario trató de detener a Zul, pero éste solo le dio la espalda y echó a andar de regreso.  
- No necesito que me acompañes, creo que podré... olfatear el camino de vuelta.

Completamente avergonzado y confundido, Torom no pudo hacer más que verlo perderse entre los árboles. Luego se volvió a mirar a Tyra y a Sikoth. La primera tenía cara de no saber qué decir, y el segundo le miraba con un dejo de reproche.

Zul se sentía terriblemente mal... ni Elia, ni Torom...

"Qué burla de vida... después de todo, no soy más que un animal para todos..."

~*~*~*~

- Encontrarse a uno de estos es augurio de buena suerte. Es un zurucá – Explicó Ludovico, examinando al jabalí purpúreo -. Son muy raros, nunca se ha sabido en donde viven, pues siempre aparecen en sitios distintos. A pesar de que su piel es muy dura y gruesa, también es muy solicitada para hacer abrigos que, obviamente, se venden a precios elevados. Y aún así, su carne es muy suave y nutritiva, según he escuchado. Disfruten el manjar de hoy, señores, pues la carne de zurucá es algo que no comerán otra vez en sus vidas. Es carísima.

Después de todo, algo bueno había resultado de todo el embrollo.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el sol dorado se hundía en las aguas a lo lejos.

- Entonces, a parte de comerlo, ¿podemos desollarlo y vender su piel? – Inquirió Zul a Ludovico, con codicia en los ojos.  
- Así es, mi querido Azulito – Respondió Ludovico, sonriendo con sorna -. Será una gran contribución para todo lo que me deben... aunque, a pesar de ser tan valiosa, la piel de zurucá no cubrirá ni la mitad de la deuda.

Lidda, reconociendo que ella no había comido nada igual en su vida (ni siquiera estando en su negocio), se comió todo lo que pudo de la carne, y tuvo que reconocer que era toda una delicia: suave como la carne de un pollo, pero tan jugosa como ningún otro tipo de carne. Tan deliciosa como un platillo hecho por cocineros de un palacio, y tan nutritiva como un kilo de naranjas.

Enfurruñado por lo de Elia y Jason, y por el incidente con Torom, Zul decidió no comer nada, y se mantuvo en cubierta de la Santa Lydia mientras los otros comían en la playa. De todas las personas en quien confiaba, tenía que ser Torom uno más del montón de idiotas...

Le ponía de peor humor verlos a todos, disfrutando de la carne, platicando entre ellos como si nada hubiera pasado. Y encima, ni uno solo de ellos se molestaba por ir a verlo, ni por llevarle algo de comida...

- Creo que me equivoqué sobre todos ellos... – Dijo Zul para sí, mirándolos desde cubierta.

Todos comieron tan rápido que, por momentos, parecía que unos querían quitarle la carne a otros. Lógicamente, no se acabaron todo, y Ludovico les dijo que ni se molestaran en subirlo al barco para guardarlo en las bodegas: la carne de zurucá era tan delicada que se echaba a perder en cuanto se enfriaba completamente. Así que dejaron que Riwl y Huggin picotearan lo que quisieran.

Platicaron hasta que el disco dorado del cielo fue reemplazado por el plateado. Zul estaba decidido a no bajar con ninguno... súbitamente, todos le parecían personas repugnantes... todos iguales.

Su atención fue arrancada de sus pensamientos por un sonido como un estallido, que rompió la noche.

- ¡Corran, ahora! – Les gritó Ludovico a todos. Sin preguntar qué ocurría, todos se apartaron de donde estaban.

Segundos después del estallido, una gran bola negra de metal impactó justo en donde estaba lo que quedaba del zurucá. Huggin y Riwl volaron justo a tiempo a posarse sobre los hombros de sus amos.

- Tenemos compañía – Musitó Lidda, cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¿Qué son? – Preguntó Jason a Ludovico cuando este miró por su catalejo.  
- Piratas, obviamente – Respondió Sikoth antes.  
- Son demasiados – Anunció Ludovico -. Veo unos tres barcos... Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora.  
- Demasiado tarde – Dijo Tyra -. Ya llegaron más por allá.

Otros tres barcos echaron anclas, separados todos de la Santa Lydia por veinte metros. No los habían visto venir por estar platicando, y ni siquiera los oídos de Zul les habían podido advertir, pues él estaba pensando en lo suyo.

- ¡Zul baja de allá arriba y vámonos de aquí! – Llamó Koru a la vez que desenvainaba su cimitarra.

Fue inútil pues, en cuanto Zul bajó, apareció un barco más por el otro lado, y de él bajaron de un salto diez hombres blandiendo hachas, espadas viejas, cuchillos y dagas. Por cada uno de los barcos que habían llegado antes, se desprendieron más o menos la misma cantidad de hombres y mujeres. Y todavía faltaban los otros tres que había visto Ludovico con el catalejo.

- Alisten sus armas, tendremos que pelear... – Dijo Torom.  
- ¿Pero qué quieren tantos piratas de nosotros? – Inquirió Sikoth -. ¿Y cómo demonios sabrían que estábamos aquí?  
- Sería prudente asumir que alguien los ha enviado. Son demasiados piratas... normalmente no suelen aliarse – Dijo Ludovico, desenvainando su nueva espada.

Llegaron los tres últimos barcos, aunque uno de ellos era mucho más grande que el resto. Solo de este saltaron veinte hombres más, pero uno de ellos resaltaba por su extraño aspecto. Fue éste mismo hombre el que se desprendió de la armada pirata y se acercó al pequeño grupo. Tenía la cara muy flaca, los ojos redondos eran muy grandes, y llevaba unas gafas de todavía mayor tamaño. Su capa era muy rara: de un color café, era muy larga y rajada en algunas partes de forma que parecía plumaje.

- Tú... – Musitó Koru.  
- ¿Quién es este enclenque? – Preguntó Lidda con fastidio, sin creerse que semejante cosa fuera un pirata.  
- El Búho... el dueño de la Santa Lila del Mar Rojo – Explicó Elia.  
- ¡Koru y Sikoth, queridos amigos! – El Búho se acercó al grupo con una fingida alegría y una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué traes a todos estos hombres? – Cuestionó Koru, desconfiado.  
- ¿Así recibes a tus viejos aliados, Koru? Has perdido los modales... y a mi Santa Lila.  
- Te la pagaremos, ni lo dudes – Intervino Sikoth.  
- No se preocupen por el barco... aunque les presté a mi querida Santa Lila, y los abastecí para el viaje, aún estaba en deuda con ustedes. Ahora que mi barco fue destruido, digamos que estamos a mano – El rostro de El Búho se tornó malicioso entonces -. No, no estoy aquí por un barco, no...  
- Déjate de rodeos, flacucho idiota – Dijo Elia con sequedad. El Búho la miró entonces de arriba abajo y sonrió, luego siguió hablando.  
- Verás, me prometieron una muy buena suma de monedas de oro por traerle a cierto patrón las cabezas de algunos de ustedes, y llevar a otros de ustedes vivos ante él... Como he escuchado bastantes rumores de la habilidad que tienen ustedes, preferí tomar precauciones, e hice negocios con otros piratas para unir fuerzas. Aún dividiendo el pago entre todos, me queda suficiente dinero para comprar, digamos... tres barcos más. Como te decía, prefería ser precavido... se nota que se están haciendo de un nombre en este pequeño mundo, ¿eh?  
- ¿Ahora nos traicionas? – Sikoth desenvainó la espada.  
- El negocio es el negocio, ¿no?  
- ¿Con quién estás trabajando? – Inquirió entonces Torom.  
- Hm... podría decirte, pero a un costo. Tendrás que entregarme a Osvítit – Dijo El Búho.  
- ¿A quién? – Respondió Torom, desconcertado. El líder de los piratas sonrió sarcásticamente.  
- Se nota que no tienes ni idea... Pero no importa, tú eres uno de los que tendré que capturar y no matar... cuando te lleve con el jefe, podré quedarme con lo que quiero... y cuando Osvítit esté junto con Árnýek, podré ver de qué son capaces juntas.

"¿Estará trabajando para Calik? No veo quien más pueda quererme vivo... Y ¿quiénes son Osvítit y Árnýek?"

- ¡Hora de la carnicería, piratas! – Gritó El Búho, desenvainando su cimitarra -. ¡Ya saben a cuales matar y a cuales no, vayan por ellos!

Eran más de cien hombres, así que el grupo no supo como responder. Se juntaron todos espaldas contra espaldas para combatir a la oleada de piratas. Todo era demasiado abrumador. Torom, Elia y Tyra encontraron que era más fácil pelear con hechizos, bastaron ataques como Giga Lumina, Ventictus y Terra yu Onis para deshacerse de varios con un solo golpe... pero eran demasiados, así que fueron apresando a todos uno a uno...

Zul se vio separado del grupo, pues un grupo de veinte piratas lo obligaban a acercarse a el bosque. Por otro lado, Lidda y Sikoth ya tenían a varios piratas encima, amarrándoles las manos y los pies.

- ¡Captúrenlos a todos, mataremos a los que no necesitemos en el viaje de regreso! – Ordenó El Búho.

Zul se vio obligado a huir a la espesura del bosque. Estaba todo oscuro, pero eso significaba que tendría ventaja sobre todos por sus ojos de lobo.

Poco después, Koru también fue apresado, quedaban peleando Ludovico, Jason, Torom, Tyra y Elia. Se sostuvieron un largo rato, tratando de salvar a los otros y a ellos mismos, hasta que Tyra también cayó presa.

- ¿Dónde está Zul? – Inquirió Elia, agotada, tras un largo rato de pelea. Hacía bastante que Zul se había desaparecido.  
- Lo vi meterse en el bosque... – Jadeó Jason.  
- Ustedes tres vayan a buscarlo – Dijo Ludovico, hiriendo a dos piratas de un solo tajo.  
- Estás loco – Se opuso Jason -. No podrás con todos.  
- Estamos hablando de mí, estaré bien – Dijo Sir Caméen San Espada. Durante la pelea, y más en ese momento, había dejado de ser el Ludovico feliz y sonriente. Una vez más, estaba emanando esa aura que inspiraba extremo temor a los enemigos, pero seguridad a los aliados.  
- Vámonos, Jason – Dijo Elia, tirando del brazo del muchacho tras prender fuego a otro enemigo.

Ni Elia, ni Torom, ni Jason chistaron y se abrieron paso hasta el bosque. Una última vez, antes de meterse entre los árboles, Jason miró atrás para ver a Ludovico siendo derribado por varios hombres que le aferraban por los brazos y por las piernas, y luego lo amarraban. Sintió el impulso de volver a ayudarlo, pero cuando se le interpusieron cinco hombres más, un destello de prudencia en su cabeza le hizo huir hasta el bosque, tan rápido que los piratas, aunque no se rindieron en la persecución, no pudieron seguirle el paso.

~*~*~*~

Zul había corrido por cinco minutos sin cesar. Su velocidad y sus ojos le daban la seguridad de que ya había dejado a los piratas muy atrás... pero había corrido tanto sin dirección alguna, que ahora no sabía cómo volver para ayudar a los otros. Y lo que era peor, no podía ayudarse de la luna para orientarse, pues los árboles le tapaban el cielo.

Decidió ir a buscar un claro, donde podría ver el cielo y donde el susurro de los árboles no le impediría escuchar a lo lejos.

Le daba escalofríos, sin embargo, la extraña quietud del bosque. No podía percibir ni el crujir del movimiento de los insectos, ni el leve aleteo de un pájaro a punto de irse a dormir.

Entonces le resultó bastante raro que solo a él le empujaran a introducirse en el bosque. De hecho, había notado que los piratas rara vez le habían atacado, cuando a estaban decididos a degollar a todos los demás. ¿Y si era una trampa?

"Pero no lograré nada si me quedó aquí, esperando a que me encuentren. Quizá los demás necesiten de mi, debo ir a buscarlos..."

A pesar de estar enojado con todos sus amigos, no iba a abandonarlos. Quería darle un puñetazo a Torom, no iba a dejar que le quitaran ese lujo.

Así que echó a trotar hacia su derecha, hacia donde se veía más iluminado. Solo estaban él, los árboles, el viento y la quietud... era una sensación sobrenatural que le inquietaba más a cada segundo...

Entonces pudo percibir un olor muy peculiar hacia su derecha.

- Acero... hay alguien aquí, y viene armado – Dijo Zul para sí.

Era una sola persona, así que era fácil creer que era uno de sus amigos que había escapado, y no un grupo de piratas que habían venido cazándole. Corrió en esa dirección tan rápida pero silenciosamente como pudo. Llegó a orillas de lo que buscaba desde un inicio: un claro.

Pero no salió del sombrío escondite que le ofrecían los árboles, no le parecía prudente. En vez de eso, se trepó a las ramas de uno de ellos y miró hacia el centro del claro, esperando a que alguien se expusiera. Así estuvo escondido por diez minutos, pero nadie se mostró... aunque el olor del acero seguía allí.

Zul consideró que podría bajar y pararse en el centro del claro, donde lo vieran... si se mostraba alguno de sus enemigos, simplemente podría echarse a correr y esconderse de nuevo. Después de todo, su visión nocturna y su velocidad le daban la mayor de las ventajas sobre cualquier agresor.

El mestizo se colocó justo en el centro del claro y aprovechó para mirar la luna. Entonces supo que, si quería regresar, debía dirigirse hacia el noroeste. Pero se concentró más en la persona que él creía estaba en algún sitio cercano. Pudo percibir el olor metálico, pero éste cambiaba de posición constantemente, y muy rápido. El portador de esa arma se movía rápidamente por el borde del claro, de forma que Zul no podía seguirle con al mirada, y apenas podía hacerlo con el olfato y el oído.

Cuando se dio cuenta Zul, el sujeto se había posicionado justo detrás de él y había salido hacia el claro con un salto. El chico lobo no reaccionó a tiempo, y la embestida de su agresor le envió de espaldas al suelo. Apenas un segundo después de haberse puesto de pie, se vio bloqueando múltiples espadazos de un atacante cuyo rostro no había tenido oportunidad de ver. Hasta que Zul dio un saltó hacia atrás para huir, pudo verlo...

Era un sujeto alto, delgado y fuerte. Su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro, lacio y descuidado. Su rostro era más pálido de lo normal, y seguía siendo demacrado, pero había algo diferente: sus ojos ya no eran oscuros y pequeños, sino grandes, amarillos y de pupilas alargadas, como las de un gato... además de contar con el extraño brillo que emitían los ojos de estos animales en la oscuridad. Sus dedos y uñas se habían alargado. Pero lo más inquietante de todo su aspecto eran dos cosas que antes no estaban: una cola y dos orejas de gato.

Todavía se le podía reconocer... era Omino.

Pero... ¿era Omino un híbrido? ¿Un mestizo?

- Tanto tiempo, Zul – Musitó Omino sin envainar la espada que lo había delatado a la nariz de Zul.  
- Tú... tú no... no es lógico – Tartamudeó el chico, incrédulo. Omino había matado a sus antiguos amigos, y a Haneph, todos híbridos mestizos...  
- Yo también reaccioné así al escuchar la verdad sobre mi – Dijo Omino, mirando a Zul a los ojos, cosa que le daba escalofríos -. ¿Ves? No somos tan diferentes.  
- Sí lo somos, Omino – Respondió Zul, reponiéndose de la impresión -. No se si seas puro o mestizo, pero aún así, tú eres un maldito asesino. Yo no peleo y mato por diversión, yo he negado ese instinto, esa naturaleza que corre en la sangre que me dio mi... padre.

Omino solo hizo una mueca irónica y se quedó parado en donde estaba.

- Al fin te tengo aquí... podré cumplir mi cometido: vengarme de ti por todo lo que me has arrancado – Zul alistó su bastón y adoptó una posición ofensiva -. ¡Defiéndete!  
- Trata todo lo que quieras... – Musitó Omino, sonriendo, para luego correr hacia su oponente.

La velocidad del asesino era demasiada, incluso para Zul: los dos saltaron al mismo tiempo y se encontraron en el aire, pero con una patada, Zul fue enviado a comer pasto.

- Veo que sigues siendo tan débil como en nuestro primer encuentro, hijo del clan de los lobos – Dijo Omino al aterrizar tranquilamente -. ¿O es que mi verdadero cuerpo es mucho para ti?  
- ¿Tu verdadero cuerpo? – Inquirió el otro, poniéndose en pie y limpiándose la sangre del labio.  
- Pensé que Derdim te lo habría confesado ya... Un error más que ha cometido. Zul, el que mató al gran Haneph y a tus amigos no fui yo.  
- No seas idiota... yo, el único sobreviviente de esa carnicería, te vi con mis propios ojos.  
- El Omino engañado estaba allí, Zul – Soltó el asesino como respuesta.  
- Deja tus fantasías y pelea.  
- El Omino verdadero, el híbrido, no el humano, estuvo prisionero en un rincón de mi ser por cuatro largos años, desde que Torom Derdim casi lo asesina, hasta hoy.

La constante mención de Torom intrigaba a Zul.

- Zul, hace cuatro años, Torom y yo nos vimos las caras por primera vez – Explicó Omino -. Él cometió el grave error de no darme muerte cuando tuvo la oportunidad...

Ésta vez, el muchacho no dijo nada, y aunque seguía desconfiado, escuchó con atención.

- Agonizante, fui llevado a Gren para que me viera un mago poderoso de nombre Renhart. Él me sometió a un experimento mágico con el que cambiaría mi existencia misma. Después de curarme, fui transformado en un humano casi totalmente.  
- Pero tú habías sido uno mestizo de híbrido, como yo...  
- El proceso no solo afectaba el cuerpo, sino también la mente – Siguió explicando Omino -. Renhart creó recuerdos falsos para mi, que enviaron a los verdaderos a un sitio muy remoto de mi mente, y allí los sellaron. Pero, me he enterado, que gracias a la inestabilidad de mi mente en aquél momento, mi odio hacia los humanos se revirtió a ser odio por los híbridos y sus descendientes, cuando se suponía que yo sentiría... amor por ambas especies.

Era algo demasiado difícil de creer...

- Debes comprenderme, Zul. Haz la cuenta – Pidió Omino -: ¿hace cuanto tiempo maté a tus amigos? En ese entonces, yo ya había sido transformado en un humano... los humanos trataron de cambiarme por el odio que sienten hacia nuestra especie, Zul. ¡Por su debilidad de aceptar a los demás!  
- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Torom con esto? – Preguntó Zul, inquieto y algo incrédulo.  
- ¿No lo ves? Gracias al estúpido corazón compasivo de Torom, sigo vivo. Y gracias a eso, llegué al día en que maté a tus amigos...

Al pensarlo de esa forma, a Zul le dio un terrible vuelco el corazón, y luego comenzó a latirle muy aprisa.

- Los humanos son despreciables, ¿no, Zul? Nos desprecian, nos matan y tratan de cambiarnos, porque somos diferentes, porque no pueden aceptar esas diferencias. Porque son débiles.

El cuerpo de Zul comenzó a temblar con fuerza.

- ¿Puedes sentirlo, Zul? ¿El mismo odio que ellos trataron de ocultar en mi mente? ¿El mismo odio que yo sentía hacia ellos desde mi nacimiento? ¿El mismo odio que siento hacia mi cochina madre, que me abandonó por tener una cola?

Era suficiente. Pero también era verdad. A Omino lo había abandonado su madre, Zul huyó de ella porque era odiado.

El chico agachó su cabeza y una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla.

- ... Te dije que no éramos tan diferentes – Musitó Omino, sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos.

Zul se negaba a creer toda esa porquería, aunque tenía algo de sentido, Lloró en silencio, tratando de contener el odio que no sabía a quien era dedicado, si a Omino por haber matado a sus amigos, o a los humanos – específicamente hacia Torom -.

- ¡Aléjate de él, Omino! – Dijo una voz que venía del bosque.

A la luz de la luna, seguido por Elia y por Jason, Torom saltó hacia Omino blandiendo su espada gigante. El asesino bloqueó el golpe con su propia arma y se hizo a un lado, dejando a Torom aterrizar más adelante. Sin embargo, el mercenario se quedó paralizado cuando el asesino alzó la cara y lo vio a los ojos.

- Me da gusto verte, Torom Derdim, después de cuatro años... – Murmuró Omino.

Torom no podía articular una sola palabra. Jason y Elia permanecían al borde del claro, desconcertados al ver el raro aspecto de Omino, a Zul tan quieto, y a Torom con tanto temor.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sorprendido de verme? – Se burló el asesino.  
- ¿Pero... pero cómo...? – Balbuceó el mercenario. Las piernas le temblaban.  
- Hm... digamos que tengo un jefe muy... generoso. Un jefe que supo revertir el efecto del experimento que el tonto del maestro Renhart me aplicó.

Elia saltó al escuchar el nombre de su maestro.

- ¿Cuál es tu relación con el maestro Renhart? – Cuestionó con brusquedad.

Omino se dio media vuelta y encaró a la hechicera e Gren, quien no dudó en llevar su mano a la bolsa donde escondía el Báculo de la Ciencia encogido. Jason también agarró la empuñadura de su sable y plantó bien los pies en el suelo.

- De verdad eres tan bonita como dicen, joven Elia – Dijo el híbrido asesino.  
- Deja eso y responde mi pregunta – Exigió Elia sin ceder terreno.  
- Renhart es solo una pieza insignificante en una vida falsa que fui forzado a vivir... Torom les explicará eso con detalle, si es que lo dejo vivir para ello. De todas formas, Renhart no deberá ser una molestia...  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Inquirió Elia, temerosa. Las palabras de Omino le hacían temer lo peor...  
- No te preocupes, Renhart está bien, pero sus alumnos... bueno – El asesino se encogió de hombros, burlonamente -... Digamos que se perdieron muchas vidas para que el incompetente anciano no hiciera más que arrojarme por una ventana.  
- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – A Elia le hervía la sangre con la ira.  
- Porque tu maestro se negó a darme una pieza de la Pluma de Oth que, según mis fuentes, él posee... o mejor dicho, poseía.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Habló Jason por primera vez, dando un paso adelante y apretando la empuñadura del sable con más fuerza, pues ya sospechaba la respuesta.  
- Renhart, para salvar su vida, me dijo que tú, Elia, tenías esa pieza – Declaró Omino, señalando a Elia con la punta de la espada.  
- ... Renhart nunca me dio nada... – Dijo Elia en su defensa.  
- Aprendiste bien de tu maestro, pero no aprendiste a mentir. ¿Acaso contradices sus palabras?  
- Él nunca me dio tal cosa... jamás me habría confiado un pedazo de la Pluma de Oth a mi, una chica sin experiencia que ignora el uso de tal artefacto.  
- ¿Pero sí andas por el mar de Mitra recolectando el resto de las piezas? – Los ojos felinos de Omino escrutaron a Elia en la oscuridad.

Todos se miraron en silencio, nadie sabía qué decir... era mucha la confusión.

- ¿No vas a ceder, Elia? –Inquirió Omino, jugando y describiendo un círculo con su espada -. Entonces tendré que arrebatártela a la fuerza.

Torom aferró su espada con más fuerza, Jason sacó su sable y el Báculo de la Ciencia se expandió en la mano de Elia.

- Estuve a punto de matarte hace cuatro años, Omino – Advirtió Torom -. Además, ésta vez no pelearás solo contra mi, seremos tres contra ti.  
- No me preocupo, Derdim, pues me he vuelto más poderoso – Musitó Omino, sonriendo arrogantemente.

Los tres amigos adoptaron sus estancias de ataque. Omino, sin embargo, se volvió a ver a Zul con tranquilidad.

- Además, yo tampoco pelearé solo... ¿verdad, Zul?

Temiendo lo peor, los tres chicos voltearon a ver a Zul, quien alzó la cara lentamente, exponiendo su rostro sucio por las lágrimas. Sus ojos grises tenían las pupilas alargadas, como un animal salvaje. Sin embargo, sus ojos cambiaron completamente cuando su mirada se posó en la de Torom: del gris pasaron al ambar, y sus pupilas se volvieron redondas como las de un lobo...

~*~*~*~

- ¡Psst! ¡Koru! ¡Koru!

La voz baja de Sikoth alcanzó a despertar a su hermano.

- ¿Qué... qué ha ocurrido? – Inquirió el hermano mayor al despertar.  
- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Sikoth. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, juntos, aun que tenían las manos atadas a lo que parecía ser el mástil de una embarcación.  
- Dejando a un lado el hecho de que mis brazos están totalmente torcidos, sí.  
- ¿Hay alguien al lado de ti?  
- Veo a Tyra, está dormida...  
- Yo veo a Ludovico, pero también está dormido – Murmuró Sikoth.  
- ¿En dónde estamos? – Dijo el otro.  
- Será la embarcación de El Búho, yo creo... No se mueve, creo que no hemos dejado Ypsilón. A lo mejor no han capturado a Zul, ni a Elia, ni a los otros, porque no los veo por ninguna parte.  
- Ese maldito imbécil y traicionero pajarraco... – Murmuró Koru muy irritado, refiriéndose a El Búho.  
- Mejor busquemos una forma de salir de aquí – Interrumpió el menor, antes de que Koru empezara a despotricar en voz alta.  
- Claro, como estamos desatados y con el camino libre... – Respondió Koru con sarcasmo: había al menos quince piratas en cubierta.

Sikoth soltó un largo suspiro de resignación.

- Además, estoy demasiado torcido como para desatar mis propias manos – Agregó el mayor.  
- Yo ando en las mismas... maldición...  
- ¿Dónde está Lidda? Ella es perfecta para este tipo de situaciones...  
- Me parece que veo sus pies a un lado de Ludovico – Señaló Sikoth.  
- Pues despierta a Ludovico y dile que despierte a Lidda.  
- Estoy despierto – Dijo Ludovico, sonriente.  
- ¿Por qué no hiciste o dijiste algo antes? – Dijo Sikoth tras llevarse un susto. Ludovico había hablado enérgicamente después de haber estado tan dormido que parecía un muerto.  
- No quería perturbar a los piratas.  
- ¿Y cómo podemos inquietarlos? ¿Qué podríamos hacerles si estamos atados? – Contestó Koru.  
- Podrían pensar que tramamos algo... si piensan eso, podrían darnos muerte para asegurar sus propias vidas.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, pues pasó un pirata cerca de ellos, para escupir por la borda.

- Díganme que quieren que haga, rápido – Murmuró Ludovico.  
- Despierta a Lidda, ella podrá desatarnos a todos – Pidió Koru.

"Se va a enojar cuando me vea tan cerca de ella", pensó Ludovico con alegría.

Discretamente, le pegó un par de codazos a la halfling, a la vez que Koru hizo lo propio con Tyra. Los cinco, así amarrados, tapaban toda la circunferencia del mástil.

Como predijo Ludovico, Lidda soltó una leperada al aire cuando vio su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. Dicha blasfemia ayudó a que Tyra despertara más rápido.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, imbécil? – Inquirió Lidda con brusquedad. Pensó que debía darle el apodo de "Imbécil" a Ludovico a partir de ese momento.  
- Señorita Halfling, mis colegas aquí necesitan que los desates – Respondió Ludovico con suma tranquilidad. Entonces Lidda viró su cabeza hacia el otro lado y se inclinó lo más que pudo para ver a Koru.  
- Son demasiado incompetentes para ser ladrones, ¿lo sabían?  
- Lo sentimos, pero no somos tan flexibles como tú – Respondió Koru con una sonrisa.  
- Bien, déjenme liberarme a mi primero y ver qué puedo hacer.

Lidda forcejeó con toda la discreción que pudo: casi nadie notó movimiento alguno, su destreza era increíble. Sin embargo, para desatar a los demás, debía fingir que ella misma seguía prisionera, pero...

- ¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió Tyra.  
- Um...

El rostro de la halfling se puso colorado... lo que iba a decir era algo que le dolía decir.

- ¿Lidda? – Llamó Sikoth.  
- No puedo alcanzarlos – Musitó, agachando la cabeza con total vergüenza -. Mis brazos y mis dedos son demasiado cortos... no alcanzo...

En los labios de Ludovico bailaba tal sonrisa de malicia que Lidda estuvo a un pelo de levantarse y patearle la cara.

- Desearía poder hacer algo... – Murmuró Tyra -. Los piratas no notaron que mis alabardas salen de mis guantes... pero la soga impide la salida de éstas.  
- Maldición – Dijo Koru -. Lidda, ¿y si te paras y, con mucho cuidado, nos desatas uno por uno?  
- Me verían tarde o temprano. Y eso sería el fin de todos (o por lo menos de ustedes, yo ya estoy libre). Eso sería muy imprudente.  
- Yo puedo desatarlos con facilidad – Declaró Ludovico, sonriente.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes? – Se quejó Sikoth, dando como podía unos codazos al caballero.  
- Quería ver si ustedes podían hacerlo por ustedes mismos, pero veo que no lo lograron...  
- ¡Pues empieza de una vez, maldición! – Dijo Lidda, molesta.  
- Les advierto, cobro cinco monedas de oro por cada uno – Señaló el caballero.  
- ¡Solo hazlo, maldición!

Tranquila y discretamente, con una alegre sonrisa en los labios, Ludovico se desató.

- Los piratas se han descuidado mucho – Decía mientras desataba a Sikoth -. Han dejado todo nuestro armamento en ese barril que está junto al timón – Luego desató a Koru, quien desataría a Tyra, pues Ludovico ya no alcanzaría.  
- ¿Creen que los otros estén presos en otro barco? – Inquirió Tyra tras ser desatada.  
- Ellos nunca fueron capturados, hasta donde yo sé – Respondió el caballero -. Azul desapareció en el bosque, y mandé al Joven Caballero, al Somnoliento Espadachín y a la Señorita Maga a que lo buscaran.

Eso inquietó a Tyra, no le gustaba que los otros cuatro anduvieran solos en el bosque, probablemente con varios piratas siguiéndoles el rastro. Se tranquilizó cuando notó que los piratas en cubierta se comportaban extraño.

Varios de ellos miraban al cielo, en dirección a la luna, bajo cuya figura danzaban dos figuras pequeñas.

- Riwl y Huggin han notado que estamos libres... – Murmuró Tyra.  
- ¿Qué debemos hacer? – Inquirió Sikoth -. ¿Deberíamos levantarnos y lanzarnos por nuestras armas mientras los otros están distraídos?  
- Espera... Aquí, Huggin puede ayudarnos...

Tyra volvió a mirar arriba, y vio que las dos aves seguían volando en círculos, muy lejos del barco. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Cuidando que no la viera ningún enemigo, se llevó a los labios dos dedos, con mucha lentitud. Con sus dedos índice y medio sobre sus labios, silbó, y llenó el aire con un sonido similar al chillido de un halcón.

Huggin recibió la señal y de inmediatamente bajó en picada. Era tal su velocidad que los piratas, por precaución, prepararon sus armas. En ese instante, el grupo se puso de pie y todos corrieron hacia el barril junto al timón. Los piratas, que antes ponían atención a Huggin, quisieron perseguirlos, pero el halcón cayó con tal fuerza que arrojó a uno de los maleantes contra el mástil, además de arrancarle un ojo.

Koru derribó a golpes y patadas al pirata que tenía el timón, y todos se hicieron de sus armas (Tyra, además, de su lira). Al instante, Lidda saltó sobre las cabezas de varios piratas y los empaló con el florete. Huggin también ayudaba como distractor. Ludovico casi no tenía problemas, pues nadie osaba acercársele después de las dificultades para capturarlo, mientras que los hermanos y Tyra se batían con dos piratas a la vez cada uno. Era mucho más fácil pelear con enemigos poco organizados.

Se deshicieron de toda la tripulación y saltaron al mar, para luego nadar a la costa, donde fueron recibidos por otra treintena de hombres y mujeres. Se abrieron paso entre ellos y corrieron hacia la Santa Lidia... aunque ésta vez, también estaban en la mira de los cañones. No habían matado a Lidda por su pequeñez y rapidez, aunque Tyra estuvo a un pelo de ser destrozada por una enorme esfera de metal.

Haciendo un acto muy osado, la shinobi hizo uso de sus alabardas para trepar a la embarcación más grande, la de El Búho. Ayudándose de barriles, cajas y del mástil, combatió y derribó a todo hombre que se le paró enfrente. La voz del líder pirata llenó el aire.

- ¡Eleven anclas, nos largamos de aquí!  
- ¿Qué pasa, señor pájaro, por qué muestra debilidad y cobardía? – Se burló Tyra al arrojar a un pirata más por la borda.  
- ¡Tyra, baja de allá arriba! – Dijo la lejana voz de Sikoth -. ¡No te quedes allí, ya se van!

Resignándose a que no podía perder más tiempo, Tyra se alejó y saltó al agua, mientras los otros esquivaban espadazos y cañonazos.

Uno a uno, los barcos que aún tenían tripulación elevaron anclas y se alejaron, no sin antes dejar una bala o dos que Tyra se encargó de inutilizar con "Gelum Crystal", y que los hermanos destruyeron con sus espadas, una vez que las balas eran congeladas.

No estuvieron tranquilos hasta que los barcos desaparecieron en el horizonte. Entonces, Huggin y Riwl descendieron de los aires a posarse en hombros de sus respectivos amos.

La tranquilidad cesó tan rápido como comenzó... al menos para Tyra. Sintió una presencia maligna muy poderosa, al grado de rozar lo terrible. Había aparecido de súbito justo cuando El Búho y compañía habían desaparecido de vista.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó Koru a la shinobi cuando esta dejó de parpadear. Su rostro, por el cual comenzó a resbalar sudor, se había puesto pálido.  
- Sentí algo... hay alguien muy poderoso en ésta isla... – Balbuceó como respuesta.  
- Yo puedo sentir algo, pero... – Sikoth fue interrumpido por Ludovico.  
- Yo sí puedo sentirla... – Musitó. Su rostro se había puesto serio otra vez, y su presencia, de nueva cuenta, había vuelto a tornarse en esa onda de energía que abrumaba a todo ser vivo.

Todos le miraron en silencio... estaba pensando en qué hacer...

- Tyra, quiero que vuelvan a la Santa Lydia y esperen a que regresen Torom, Elia, Zul y Jason – Encima del cambio de actitud, Ludovico les estaba llamando por sus nombres -. Una vez que ellos estén de vuelta, cuenten dos minutos... Transcurrido ese tiempo, eleven anclas aunque yo no haya regresado.  
- ¿Quieres decir que irás a...?  
- Sé que ese sujeto no está cerca de Torom ni de los otros, pero debo ir por ellos. En el bosque hay una fuerza que ni los nueve juntos podríamos afrontar. Si llego a toparme con esa persona, no me esperen. Ya me las arreglaré.  
- Ludovico, no pensarás...  
- No quiero que me sigan, ¿entendido? – La mirada de Sir Cameén San Espada era tan dura y penetrante que ninguno de atrevió a decir que no.

Así, el caballero de Aghamen dio media vuelta y se alejó a trote, internándose en el bosque.

- No me gusta la idea de dejarlo ir solo... – Murmuró Tyra, con angustia.  
- Pero ya lo escuchaste – Señaló Lidda, guardando el florete y cruzándose de brazos -. Yo no sé nada sobre presencias, ni aura, ni esas tonterías, pero sé una cosa: cuando el Imbécil pone esa cara y cuando cambia su actitud, es porque se trata de algo serio, peligroso o delicado. Si valoran su pellejo, lo obedecerán. Volvamos al barco.

~*~*~*~

- Zul, ¿eso quiere decir que tú...?

Torom no daba crédito a sus oídos... no podía ser posible lo que Omino había dicho.

- He aprendido al fin quienes son mis amigos, Torom – Delcaró Zul, conteniendo la ira que atormentaba su corazón -. Al fin he entendido que los humanos son una raza débil, sucia y discriminatoria, que no pueden aceptarnos tal y como somos.  
- Zul...  
- Y es por tu culpa, Torom Derdim, y por la culpa de ese estúpido mago Renhart, que aquello que alguna vez valoré, me fue arrebatado – El muchacho mestizo aferró su bastón con fuerza -. Me equivoqué al querer vengarme de Omino... a quien debo cobrarle es a ti.  
- ¿No te das cuenta, Zul, de que te estás volviendo un híbrido guiado por sus instintos sanguinarios? – La voz de Elia sonaba afligida, pero se mantuvo firme al hablar -. ¡Tú no eres así, tú eres diferente! ¡La venganza solo es otro nombre para el asesinato!  
- ¡Cállate, estúpida! – Chilló Zul. También le dolía hablar con Elia -. ¿Qué sabe una estúpida bruja sobre lo que siento, cuando me trató peor que al cochino lobo por días!  
- ¡Ya basta, Zul! – Bramó el mercenario -. Si esto es por lo que te dije hoy...

- ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡No solo se trata de hoy, Torom, entiende! – Los ojos caninos de Zul brillaron con las lágrimas -. ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Toda mi vida he sido despreciado por ustedes los humanos!? Pero en ti había encontrado lo que necesitaba para perdonar, pues tú eras un humano diferente... pero me equivoqué... eres igual a los demás, un idiota...

Ninguno de los tres supo qué decir a eso.

- Por otro lado, ahora que he descubierto el verdadero potencial de los híbridos, no solo puedo odiar a los humanos, sino que ahora puedo aplastarlos. Ustedes los humanos nos discriminan, nos maltratan, intentan cambiarnos y nos cazan por diversión... ¡Pues ha llegado el momento en que los humanos sufrirán lo mismo! ¡Y ustedes tres serán el primer paso!  
- Zul... – Jason intentó calmar al chico, pero fue imposible.  
- ¡Los detendré aquí, estúpidos!

Por un pelo, Torom alcanzó a rodar fuera del camino y fue a dar hasta donde estaban Jason y Elia.

- Ustedes dos encárguense de Zul – Les dijo -. Omino es demasiado fuerte, trataré de debilitarlo para que ustedes puedan ganarle después.  
- ¡Yo no podría lastimar a Zul! – Dijo Elia, oponiéndose.  
- No tendrás que hacerlo aún, Elia – Dijo Omino -. Verás, Zul y yo ahora compartimos el mismo deseo por matar a Torom... los dos pelearemos con él a la vez.  
- Nosotros también pelearemos a su lado, entonces – Declaró Jason con suma seguridad.  
- Les pido que ustedes dos se enfoquen en Zul, Omino los matará instantáneamente – Insistió el mercenario -. A mi también me matará, pero podré debilitarlo por lo menos.  
- ¡No digas eso, maldición! – Lo reprendió Jason.

No pudieron seguir la discusión, pues Torom se vio atrapado entre Omino y Zul. Se deshizo del chico con una patada, pero no pudo bloquear la que Omino le propinó en la quijada. Había recuperado su antiguo poder.

Jason, resignándose a la terrible verdad, se lanzó a combatir a Zul, Elia cubriéndole con hechizos, desde atrás. Sin embargo, Zul estaba adquiriendo demasiado poder, y la herida en el labio de Jason fue abierta de nuevo. Zul ignoró a Elia y propinó un golpe por la espalda a Torom, con el bastón.

- ¡Zul, detente! ¡Nosotros jamás te haremos daño! ¡No sabes en lo que te metes! – Chilló Torom desesperado, evadiendo los golpes de ambos peleadores.  
- ¡YAAAAA!

Torom cayó al suelo por un golpe propinado a los tobillos, por Zul. Estaba confirmado que el chico no dudaba en pelear, y que no se detendría. El mercenario rodó por el suelo, esquivando las estocadas que Omino dirigía a su cara. Fue salvado por Elia, quien usó el hechizo "Ventictus" y envió al asesino a volar con una ráfaga de viento. Entonces Jason y Torom hicieron mancuerna contra Zul, aunque ambos fueron derribados de nueva cuenta.

Elia se les iba a unir cuando un chillido de Omino le advirtió de su llegada.

- ¡Escuda! – Cantó rápidamente.

Una barrera esférica se formó alrededor de la hechicera, una barrera que Omino golpeaba con la espada, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas. Era tanta la fuerza que, pronto, la barrera desapareció, y fue el Báculo de la Ciencia el que empezó a recibir los impactos directamente.

- ¡Elia! – Gritó Jason alarmado, y de inmediato dejó que Torom se batiera solo contra Zul.

A pesar de ser Pies de Fuego, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Elia recibiera un tajo en el abdomen. No fue profundo ni letal, pero sí la inhabilitó. Lleno de ira, Jason tiró espadazos a diestra y siniestra contra el asesino, quien por un momento la pasó mal intentando defenderse.

- Eres bueno, debo admitirlo – Dijo Omino, chocando espadas con él -. Pero... – Hizo un círculo con la espada, causando que Jason perdiera el equilibrio y se siguiera de frente -... ¡Yo soy mejor!

Jason también recibió un corte, en el muslo izquierdo, cayendo al suelo, sangrando.

- ¡Zul, escúchame! – Insistió Torom, sangrando por los múltiples golpes que le había propinado su oponente -. ¡No te conviertas en algo que no quieres ser!  
- Esto es algo que quería negar hace un tiempo, Torom – Respondió Zul con firmeza -. Pero ahora que sé cómo están las cosas, he notado que yo estaba en un error, y he cambiado de parecer. Si tengo que matarte a ti para lograrlo, no dudaré en hacerlo... humano.

Eso era demasiado... las palabras de Zul habían herido a Torom, pero le habían dado cierta fuerza también. Esquivó un golpe de Zul y le dio una patada en la espalda, para alejarlo. Luego hizo un ataque vertical con su espada, que Zul, gracias a sus reflejos, logró esquivar sin recibir más que un corte en su vestimenta. Sin embargo, se vio lento para evadir la esfera de luz que le disparó su contrincante, y fue enviado a volar de espaldas hasta impactar con un árbol cercano. Luego cayó de bruces. Reponiéndose, bastante debilitado por el golpe, huyó, internándose en el bosque de nuevo. Torom decidió no seguirlo.

- Y ahora... – Dijo la voz de Omino -, es hora de aniquilar a uno de ustedes, humanos... primero las damas.

Alarmado, Torom se dio media vuelta y vio, con horror, que Omino se disponía a estocar el rostro de una indefensa Elia, que estaba hincada en la hierba, con una mano en el abdomen y la otra aferrando el báculo. Jason tampoco podía hacer mucho, pues sangraba por la pierna.

Torom corrió con la espada en alto, en un intento de defender a la hechicera. Con suficiente vuelo, dio un salto y aterrizó enfrente de Elia. Puso su espada enfrente, como defensa, pero... eso era lo que Omino quería. El mercenario, al borde del desmayo, no pudo contrarrestar la impecable puntería felina del asesino, quien haciendo un movimiento, dio un golpe con la espada para arrancarle el brazo.

Todo pasó muy rápido: hubo dos gritos, ambos de dolor. Torom recibió un corte muy profundo en el brazo izquierdo, más no alcanzó a ser cercenado completamente... pues la mano de Omino sí había sido desprendida de su cuerpo. Jason, aguantando el dolor de su pierna, había llegado a tiempo para cortarle la mano de la espada al asesino mestizo, evitando que la herida de Torom fuera peor.

Omino cayó de rodillas al suelo, chillando de dolor, mirándose el sangrante muñón y luego a su mano, tirada en el suelo.

- Te expusiste todo... – Dijo Jason con cierto dejo de burla en la voz.

Mientras Omino chillaba de dolor, Elia alzó su báculo y volvió a pronunciar "Ventictus", alejando al horrorizado Omino unos metros.

- Vamos... por... Zul... ah... – Pidió Torom, tratando de detener su hemorragia con la mano, pero le dolía nada más con tocarse la profunda herida.  
- Torom... ah... Zul se ha... ido... ah – Jadeó Elia.  
- Regresemos a la Santa Lydia... no podemos hacer nada – Añadió Jason.  
- ¡No van a ir a ninguna parte!

Para horror de los tres chicos, Omino seguía en pie. Tenía el brazo herido flexionado, con el muñón muy pegado al pecho. Sudaba mucho por el dolor, la pérdida de sangre y el horror, pero caminaba muy seguro, blandiendo una daga en la mano izquierda.

- Perdí la mano... pero ni así podrán conmigo, humanos estúpidos...

Omino lanzó la primera de sus tres dagas. Gracias a un hechizo de Elia, no sufrieron ningún daño, pero la chica no pudo defender a los muchachos de un ataque más: la herida y la pelea con Omino le tenían agotada.

El asesino dio unos pasos más, desenvainó la segunda daga y la lanzó, pero no acertó porque Jason fue lo suficientemente rápido para agacharse. Unos pasos más, y Omino desenvainó la tercera... estaba demasiado cerca como para fallar. La lanzó y...

... Se hizo pedazos a medio camino.

A la luz de la luna, la espada del filo perfecto, cuyo dueño era Ludovico, centelleó. El caballero había llegado súbitamente y había salvado a Torom de recibir una daga justo en medio de los ojos.

- Váyanse ya – Murmuró Sir Cameén -. Me encargaré de él.

Jason ni chistó. Omino ya había perdido una mano, y pelearía cara a cara con un caballero de talla legendaria como lo era Ludovico. A los otros dos ni les agradaba la idea, pero se resignaron al hecho de que, en su estado, solo hubieran sido un vil estorbo.

Ludovico vio que el sable oxidado de Jason estaba ensangrentado, y luego vio al manco Omino, que recogía del suelo la espada, misma que era sostenida por su mano cercenada.

- Buen trabajo – Dijo Ludovico, sonriendo a Pies de Fuego. Luego encaró a Omino y preparó su espada.  
- ¿Tú también quieres salir lastimado? – Inquirió Omino con arrogancia, blandiendo la espada con la mano izquierda.  
- Eso quedó lejos de ser una amenaza – Señaló Sir Cameén -. Creo que sonó como una súplica... para que no te mate.

Dio la espalda a los tres chicos para encarar completamente al asesino. Pero les dirigió unas palabras más:

- Escuchen: los demás ya están a bordo de la Santa Lydia, y tienen mis órdenes de retirarse transcurridos dos minutos desde que lleguen ustedes y suban abordo. Se irán de ésta isla, haya yo regresado al barco o no, ¿entienden?

Los tres asintieron en silencio. No estaban en posición de negarse.

- Y olvidé decirles algo a los otros: también les voy a cobrar por esto – Añadió Ludovico, sonriendo -. Vayan ya, y con cuidado, algunos piratas se quedaron en la isla.  
- Ludovico... tienes que regresar – Pidió Jason. No pudo evitar sentirse como un niño pidiéndole un favor a su más grande héroe.  
- Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de hacer promesas...

Sin más, los tres chicos, apoyándose unos en otros, se retiraron del claro, el campo de batalla, y se perdieron entre el mar de árboles.

- Pude encargarme de los tres chicos, y ahora vienes tú solo a enfrentarme... – Omino, debilitado por la herida, estaba decidido a enfrentar a Ludovico, aunque no tenía idea de quién era en realidad -. Tienes agallas, aunque no sé quién te crees para...  
- ¿Vas a seguir suplicándome que no te mate? – Soltó Ludovico como respuesta, tranquilamente.

El híbrido se enfureció con la actitud del otro, y sin pensarlo más, le lanzó una lluvia de estocadas, mismas que Ludovico o esquivaba o bloqueaba. Era tan poco el control de Omino que, a veces, Ludovico ni tenía que moverse. En una ocasión, el asesino se lanzó con tal fuerza hacia él, que, cuando el caballero se hizo a un lado, el asesino dio de cara con un árbol. Se reincorporó, pero Ludovico aplicó la misma técnica. Cuando Omino se dio media vuelta de nuevo, Sir Cameén le hizo un profundo corte en la pierna. Antes de poder caerse de rodillas, el caballero lo atravesó por el estómago. La espada emergió completamente limpia por la espalda.

- Otra vez... no... no... – Musitó Omino con debilidad. La boca se le inundaba de sangre. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para emitir un quejido débil cuando Ludovico le retiro la hoja del cuerpo y la envainó.

Omino quedó allí, de rodillas, respirando pesadamente, regando la hierba y su ropa con su propia sangre. Ludovico solo le miraba a los ojos... algo que hasta al propio Omino le dio miedo. Sin embargo, el híbrido solo rió, tan débil y pesadamente que su risa se asemejaba a un ataque de tos.

- Alguien de tu talla... debería... saber que... agh... que para asegurar la muerte de un... un... – Vomitó sangre -... de un híbrido... hay que... Ungh... atravesarle el corazón o cortarle la.... cabeza...

Ludovico solo se quedó mirándole con la misma frialdad. Nunca quitó su mirada de los ojos del híbrido.

- Así que... termínalo de... una vez... ack...

Sir Cameén no respondió con más que la mueca de amargura que hizo. Omino, ante tal reacción, rió de nuevo.

- Los humanos son tan... débiles... ¿vas a cometer el mismo error que... Derdim? Ah...

Ludovico echó una última mirada a los ojos del asesino, y dio media vuelta para retirarse. Tan solo había dado unos pasos cuando se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza para decirle a Omino:

- He cometido muchos errores en mi vida... No me importa cometer uno más...

Hizo reposar su mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada y se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

"Sé que Zul está por aquí, pero... algo me dice que esa presencia está cerca. No puedo hacer nada por él, no podría enfrentarme a ese poder. Es demasiado para manejarlo yo solo."

Omino, en el centro del claro, se dejó caer de espaldas, y ahí agonizó por mucho tiempo, hasta que alguien llegó a asistirle.

~*~*~*~

- Alguien viene – Declaró Koru desde cubierta, atrayendo a su hermano, a Tyra, y, en menor medida, a Lidda.

Del bosque emergieron tres figuras que los del barco reconocieron inmediatamente. Bajaron a asistirles (aunque Lidda se tomó su tiempo en bajar) cuando vieron que Jason se desplomó en la arena, vencido por su pierna herida.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que les ha ocurrido? – Les preguntó un alarmado Koru, pasándose el brazo bueno de Torom sobre el hombro.

No respondieron, ni siquiera después de dejarse caer sobre la madera del barco, totalmente exhaustos. Sikoth, después de un rato de buscar en los camarotes, regresó con unas vendas y algo de medicina.

Para sorpresa de todos, Ludovico había subido a bordo mucho antes de transcurridos los dos minutos. Sin embargo, estaba muy feliz y sonriente de nuevo, como si nada realmente malo estuviese ocurriendo.

Tyra, que estaba hincada al lado de Torom, tratándole la herida, alzó la cabeza y miró a Ludovico a los ojos.

- Ludovico... ¿dónde está Zul? – Preguntó con aflicción.

La respuesta no vino del caballero, sino de un Torom furioso que golpeó el suelo con su mano buena.

~*~*~*~

Perdido en el eterno y frío bosque, y a la vez en su confusión, Zul corría desesperado bajo la sombra de los árboles, sin recibir abrazo alguno de la luz de la luna, ni de la razón.

¿Qué había estado haciendo? Tenía una muy vaga memoria de lo sucedido... pero recordaba muy bien lo que Torom, Jason y Elia le habían dicho, y la forma en que él había respondido. No podía evitar pensar en que, como Elia le había dicho, se estaba convirtiendo en un híbrido más, instintivo, agresivo... asesino.

"¡La venganza solo es otro nombre para el asesinato!"

Sin interés alguno de ocultar su lamento, el mestizo se tiró de rodillas al suelo y puso sus manos en su cabeza. Le dolía nada más con pensar. Había sido terrible... Se había precipitado, no había pensado bien las cosas... quizá sí era como un animal después de todo.

Como un pobre animalillo lastimoso, se arrastró hasta un árbol, en cuyas raíces gruesas apoyó su espalda, y se abrazó. Terrible, terrible, terrible...

Tantas cosas que había dicho y hecho... se había dejado manipular... aunque las cosas que Omino le había dicho fueran ciertas... Zul sabía que, toda su vida, se había negado a ser instintivo, agresivo y opresor, como a los ancestros y hermanos que él maldecía y odiaba. Pero había actuado como uno de ellos, y había traicionado a sus amigos. No continuó peleando contra ellos pues el impacto contra el árbol había sido muy fuerte, pero, de haberse mantenido estable para pelear... no sabía si hubiera podido controlarse. Era algo que él tenía en su sangre, y que no podía evitar: el maldito instinto indomable. Solo el golpe le pudo despertar.

Un poco más repuesto, el muchacho se apoyó en las raíces del viejo árbol para alzarse, y luego echó a andar sin rumbo. Deducía que estaba solo en Ypsilón, era muy probable que, con su traición y casi diez barcos piratas amenazándoles, los otros habrían alzado anclas en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad.

No le importaba, él sabía que se lo mecería... estar ahí solo, de nuevo, como antes.

- Aquí estás, Zul...

El mestizo se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar la misteriosa voz que le llamaba. Tardó un tiempo en voltear después de frenar. Giró sobre sí mismo y solo vio árboles y más árboles... podía ver lejos gracias a sus ojos de híbrido, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie.

- Bienvenido – Dijo de nuevo la voz. Zul miró a su alrededor, arriba y abajo, pero se quedó en las mismas.

Extrañado, el chico sacó su bastón por si tenía que pelear.

Detuvo su mirada un momento, pues vio algo inquietante, como si el viento adoptara un color gris para hacerse ver ante los ojos de alguien. Esa onda gris luego se materializó en lo que parecía una manta negra, que a su vez luego tomó forma, hasta denotar una figura humana debajo de sí. Una persona entera se había materializado en el bosque, desde la nada. Inmediatamente, a Zul le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío, y no pudo negar que la presencia del sujeto le dio miedo. Ni siquiera pudo formular una pregunta, y la situación empeoró cuando el encapuchado caminó hacia él lenta y gentilmente, como una curiosa niña que se acerca a ver un animal que no conoce.

- No llores, Zul – Dijo la voz, fría y monótona... cosa que hacía imposible decir si era una voz masculina o femenina -. Y no tengas miedo, mi intención no es hacerte daño.

Lo que sucedió después hizo a Zul intuir todo lo contrario: la persona misteriosa alzó su brazo, haciendo que su túnica negra resbalara hasta el antebrazo. Lo que salió de la manga fue una mano tan blanca como un cadáver, de dedos realmente largos y delgados... la piel estaba prácticamente pegada al hueso.

- ¡De... detente, n... no te acer... acerques! – Balbuceó Zul, retrocediendo atemorizado.  
- Sé lo que te ha ocurrido, Zul – Dijo el otro, haciendo caso omiso de la súplica del chico -. Has sufrido toda tu vida... y cuando creías que habías encontrado amigos que te brindaran un abrazo... descubres que te han estado mintiendo.  
- ¡Eso no te inte... interesa!  
- Si Torom hubiera matado a Omino cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Haneph no habría muerto...

"¿Quién es este? ¿Y cómo sabe de Haneph?"

- ¡Dame tu nombre! Y no te hagas el ignorante, tú sabes muy bien que Omino...!  
- Entiende, pequeño Zul, que no era ese el verdadero Omino – Explicó el encapuchado con calma, cesando su caminata hacia el mestizo -. Mi maestro, Renhart, lo convirtió en algo que él no era, poco después de que tu amigo, Torom, le perdonó la vida.

Aunque se estaba haciendo de algo de valor, Zul no dijo nada ante tal declaración.

- Omino fue víctima de un experimento de mi maestro, pero algo salió mal en él... en vez de amar tanto a humanos como a híbridos, terminó por odiar a su propia ascendencia y a sus semejantes. ¡Oh, Renhart, eres bien intencionado, pero demasiado estúpido!

O la historia era verdad, o el encapuchado y Omino se habían puesto de acuerdo para decirle eso... Zul no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a Torom si eso era cierto... pues de todas formas, no le hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Qué queda para ti, Zul? – Inquirió la otra persona, con dulzura -. Tus padres de nacimiento nunca estuvieron para ti, los que considerabas tu verdadera familia se han ido, y aquellos que creías tus amigos te desprecian y te engañan. Sólo te usan para conseguir la Pluma de Oth, dado el potencial que tienes.  
- ¡Sólo aléjate de mi! – Chilló Zul. Estaba convenciéndose de nuevo de que toda esa burla era verdad.  
- ¿No quieres una vida mejor? ¿No quieres dejar de ser discriminado? ¿Despreciado? ¿Aplastado por esos que se creen los seres superiores de este mundo? ¿Aquellos que se hacen llamar "humanos", cuando su mente es todo lo contrario?

Nuevas lágrimas nacieron en los ojos grises y tristes de Zul, pero las últimas palabras de la persona de negro le habían llamado la atención. Habían sido los estúpidos humanos los que habían hecho de su vida una asquerosa burla: su madre le había dejado solo, y había tenido que soportar penurias él solo, pues los "humanos" se burlaban de él, le aplastaban y le separaban de todo. Habían sido los "humanos" los que se encargaron de múltiples "cacerías" de híbridos, habían sido los "humanos" los que habían tratado de cambiar a Omino en algo que no era, porque no querían aceptarlo.

Porque los híbridos eran unos cerdos, bárbaros, salvajes, incivilizados y repugnantes como ratas.

Zul se dejó vencer por la ira y el dolor que le llenaban por dentro. Cayó primero de rodillas, y luego apoyó las manos en el pasto, derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Casi al instante, dos pies desnudos aparecieron a escasos centímetros frente a él. El mestizo miró hacia arriba y su mirada se perdió en aquél abismo negro formado por la capucha que oscurecía el rostro de ese hombre o mujer.

El delgado bulto envuelto en negro se arrodilló frente a Zul y se aseguró de que le mirara a los ojos.

- Solo hay una forma de eliminar la discriminación que tanto te ha hecho sufrir a ti, Zul, y a tantos otros – Comenzó a decir tranquilamente -. Es la venganza.

En la mente inestable del chico lobo se dibujo la imagen de Elia, y la voz de la misma le llenó los oídos. Recordaba el tono de voz agresivo de la chica cuando le regañaba... no, no era un regaño, le hablaba como a un perro. Como la vez que se enfrentaron al sujeto que manipulaba la naturaleza y les lanzaba rayos del cielo.

_"¿Quieres que maten a todos? No seas idiota..."_

- La venganza, Zul – Siguió diciendo el otro con calma -. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te han hecho sufrir los humanos? ¿El dolor que te han causado al tratarte como una mula?

Luego el rostro burlón de Jason apareció en su mente. La imagen se fue alejando hasta que el sonriente Jason le dio la espalda y se alejó caminando, rodeando a Elia con el brazo.

- ¡Acumula toda esa ira, todo ese dolor que te han causado, y conviértelo en la sed de sangre y carne que tienen los híbridos! ¡La única forma de acabar con la discriminación es aplastando a aquellos que la propician!

Zul estaba perdiendo el control, todo le daba vueltas, y su respiración era cada vez más agitada. Pero no pudo verlo más claro: Torom estaba frente a él, de brazos cruzados, mirándolo hacia abajo, como un amo a su can. Torom... ¡le trataba peor que a un niño inmaduro! ¡De todos ellos, era a Torom al que más odiaba en esos momentos! ¡Tan arrogante, y tan seguro de su madurez!

Ahora, lo único que deseaba Zul era golpear algo o a alguien, hasta que sangrara tanto que su sed fuera saciada, o acuchillar a alguien hasta matarlo... quería causar el dolor de alguien, sin importar quien, pero quería oírle chillar y rogar por su vida... y arrancársela al final.

- ¡Argh!

Finalmente, la ira y la tristeza le cegaron. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, trató de asestar un golpe al encapuchado con el bastón, aunque, no logró atinar: el encapuchado se había deslizado, de alguna forma, cinco metros más lejos. Sin cesar, gritando de furia, Zul volvió a lanzarse sobre él, dando rápidas estocadas al rostro de su enemigo, quien esquivaba los ataques con facilidad, cosa sorprendente dada su aparente fragilidad. Sin embargo, el encapuchado nunca contraatacó.

- Siéntela, Zul – Dijo al desvanecerse de un punto y reaparecer diez metros más alejado del chico -: la energía que te has concedido tú mismo, gracias al miedo, al dolor, a la ira y a la tristeza.

El de negro ladeó la cabeza un poco para evitar que Zul le golpeara con una estocada más, que al final fue a dar con el tronco de un árbol. Tratando de incitar más la ira y el miedo de Zul, el encapuchado usó su mano a modo de espada, enviando a volar el bastón del chico cuando volvió a atacar. El arma del mestizo se perdió lejos, pero no le importó. Alzó la cabeza, sonriendo, y por primera vez se le vieron los ojos: Las pupilas se habían hecho tan pequeñas que sus ojos eran casi blancos totalmente. Aunque satisfecho, el encapuchado tuvo que seguir esquivando la lluvia de golpes de Zul, ahora a base de puñetazos rápidos. Por una vez, el chico lobo pudo oler miedo, lo que le impulsó más a agredir al otro... quería lastimarlo, sin importar los medios.

- ¿Quieres lastimarme, Zul? ¿Hacerme sufrir... agonizar? ¿Quieres ver la luz abandonar mis ojos? – El oscuro dio un agraciado pero muy largo salto hacia atrás, hasta quedar cerca de un árbol - ¡Así es como debes ser! ¡Deja a un lado las estupideces y acepta tu verdadera naturaleza asesina, para luego imponerla a los arrogantes y débiles que te desprecian!

El chico, ajeno a todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, se abalanzó de nueva cuenta sobre el encapuchado, pero ésta vez recibió respuesta: le aferró por la muñeca y lo alzó con una facilidad sobrenatural, para luego azotarlo dos veces contra el árbol como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase. El golpe dejó a Zul atarantado, dejando que el otro lo arrojara hacia arriba, a estrellarse con una gruesa rama y, finalmente, aterrizar de bruces en el suelo.

- ¡Anda, MÁTAME! – Le gritó el encapuchado desde arriba.

Zul alzó la cara y sonrió una vez más, mostrando que su dentadura estaba mutando a colmillos. Se alzó de un salto y trató de golpear al oscuro con el puño, pero éste solo se hizo a un lado y le dio tremenda patada que lo envió volando de cara hasta otro árbol.

El de negro aprovechó para sacar su báculo mágico: alzó su brazo hacia delante, cerró el puño, y una luz intensa salió de él, adoptando la forma cilíndrica y delgada de dicho instrumento. Era totalmente negro, tenía una garra de dragón en un extremo y una esfera que contenía humo gris en el otro.  
Cuando Zul alzó la cara de nuevo, el otro vio que estaba llena de sangre... pero eso era lo que el muchacho necesitaba: dolor.

- ¡Siente esa lujuria sanguínea que te impulsa, y no descanses hasta saciarla! – Gritó nuevamente el de negro, describiendo un círculo con su báculo y apuntando el extremo de la esfera hacia Zul.

El mestizo se vio envuelto por una red de rayos rojos, que era manipulada por el báculo como si se tratara de una caña de pescar. El oscuro la agitaba divertido, azotando a Zul contra las ramas y el suelo, arrastrándolo y estrellándolo contra rocas... hasta que se aburrió. La red de luces se desvaneció y Zul quedó tumbado en la hierba, jadeando, con la ropa toda rasgada y el cuerpo lleno de raspones. Apenas podía levantarse, pero mantenía igual sus ojos, sus colmillos, y el deseo maniático de agresión. El encapuchado se sorprendió, sin embargo, de que Zul se hubiera podido alzar una vez más.

- Eres fuerte... – Musitó.

Respirando muy hondo para reponerse, Zul, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto como los de un lobo nuevamente, reunió todas sus fuerzas y lanzó un puñetazo más al oscuro, quien se deslizó delicadamente hacia atrás, al ras del pasto, y luego de detenerse, dio una voltereta hacia atrás, movimiento que le bastó para aterrizar sobre una rama del árbol que tenía a un lado. Zul lo imitó, y con un movimiento idéntico, aunque más rápido, aterrizó de pie sobre la rama del árbol contiguo.

El encapuchado desapareció su báculo de la misma forma como éste había llegado a su mano y, haciendo el mismo proceso con la otra mano, apareció una espada muy delgada, un estoque, con la empuñadura gris y la hoja rojiza. Zul, como estaba desarmado, hizo uso de una rama que arrancó del árbol. Ambos saltaron y chocaron sus armas en el aire, hasta caer de nuevo al suelo, donde se separaron saltando hacia atrás. Nuevamente chocaron armas, pero la vara terminó por romperse, aunque el mestizo salió intacto. Sin embargo, estaba totalmente vulnerable a un golpe letal.

El de negro corrió hacia el mestizo, quien hizo lo propio. El oscuro alzó la espada para asestarle un golpe a Zul, que le doliera, pero el muchacho, haciendo uso de sus reflejos, burló el espadazo, reunió todas sus fuerzas en un brazo y...

El encapuchado se llevó la mano al abdomen, donde había sido el impacto. Sin embargo, por el golpe, la capucha se le había resbalado hasta los hombros. Zul intentó rematarle con una patada, pero el otro volvió a alejarse varios metros, volando. Entonces Zul le vio la cara... era horroroso...

Quedaba escasa piel blanca pegada al cráneo. Las cuencas de los ojos estaban vacías, y la piel era tan delgada y pálida (como de un enfermo de muerte) que los dientes se marcaban en ella. Las partes que no eran cubiertas por piel eran negras, como podridas... era algo realmente grotesco.

En la frente, el sujeto llevaba grabado un círculo seccionado en mitades por un rayo...

El símbolo de Chaos...

Era tan horrorosamente intimidante que Zul, aunque seguía cargado de ira, dolor y de esa sed sangrienta, no pudo continuar. Aunque no había ojos en las cuencas, podía sentir la "mirada" del oscuro fija en la suya.

- Te felicito – Dijo esa voz neutra, que, aunada al aspecto de su dueño, se convertía en algo tétrico -. Nadie me ha visto el rostro en varios años, y mucho menos me habían tocado...

Como un cachorro intimidado, Zul retrocedió, aunque nunca bajó el bastón.

- Pero es hora de que te restaure a tu verdadero ser, hijo de los lobos...

Sintiendo el peligro, Zul retrocedió más rápido, pero dio de espaldas contra un árbol. El de la vestimenta negra estiró las manos y, con delicadeza, las colocó en las mejillas del mestizo... un alarido desgarrador rompió la inquietante tranquilidad de la noche.

Zul no pudo hacer nada más que tirarse al suelo y patalear por el dolor que sentía. No podía evitar soltar esos chillidos, y las lágrimas eran incontenibles. Era un dolor insoportable.

La persona de la vestimenta negra trazó en sus deformes labios una sonrisa de satisfacción. Una sonrisa que lucía desagradable, grotesca...

- Es por medio del dolor y del sufrimiento que los seres vivos sacan sus mejores cualidades... solo así alcanzan su verdadero potencial.

Zul suplicaba por su libertad. Tomó las manos de su agresor con las suyas, pero no pudo hacer más que causarse todavía más daño. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo era triturada por centenares de dagas... así se sintió hasta que se abrieron a la vez varias heridas a lo largo de todo su ser, como si varias espadas le hicieran cortadas profundas al mismo tiempo. Su ropa se tiñó de rojo, junto con el pasto...

- Escúchame bien – Dictó el oscuro -. Hay en Keel un anciano más que, al parecer, sabe más de lo que aparenta. Tú ya lo has visto, su nombre es Gesher. Me han reportado que tiene agentes por todo el continente, y parece ser que lleva un tiempo buscándome la pista. Ve a su casa y mátalo sin hacer caso a sus súplicas.

Era tanto el dolor que sentía Zul que su cola de lobo, oculta en sus pantalones, se tensó de tal manera que perforó la tela. De una forma torturante, sus dedos se alargaron mucho, y sus uñas crecieron y se afilaron, al igual que sus colmillos.

Cesó tan rápido como había comenzado. Debilitado por la pérdida de sangre y respirando con pesadez, cayó sobre la roja hierba, temblando, y ahí se quedó un buen rato. El hechicero, mientras, se acomodó las mangas de la larga túnica y se volvió a cubrir la cabeza con la capucha.

- ¿Ya te das cuenta, Zul? Justo ahora... ¿sentiste el poder que te llenaba?

Muy lenta y torpemente, Zul se alzó en cuatro patas, tambaleándose sobre sus extremidades malheridas. Sin embargo, alzó la cabeza y... asintió.

- Bríndame el maravilloso potencial que posees, y no solo crearemos el mundo de venganza que merecen los humanos... tienes el poder para ser un gran aliado... podrás ser un verdadero híbrido, podrás gobernar sobre otros de tu clase, y sobre los humanos. ¿No es algo que anhelas, Zul? ¿Castigarlos con puño de hierro?

Desde el suelo, el pobre muchacho volvió a asentir. Sangre y lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro sucio.

- Pero solo yo tengo el poder para ayudarte a lograrlo... – El encapuchado extendió la mano, agachándose, como ofreciéndola a Zul. Éste extendió la suya para aceptar la asistencia, pero el de negro retiró la mano, luego la volvió a colocar y dijo: - Solo pido algo a cambio.

Confundido, Zul se quedó callado... no se atrevía a hablar, estaba asustado.

- Sé que el incompetente de Omino no pudo quitarle la pieza de la Pluma de Oth a la "alumna predilecta"... tú sí podrás hacerlo, ¿verdad?

La Pieza de la Pluma de Oth que tenía Elia... la muchacha había fingido demencia completa en el enfrentamiento, pero... Zul recordó que hacía mucho que él estaba en posesión del Espejo de Lathia... ¿era esa la pieza a la que se refería?

El tambaleante Zul metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó, inesperadamente, el pequeño fragmento de espejo. Lentamente, extendió su mano hacia el encapuchado, quien la aceptó gustoso. La alzó con sus frágiles y esqueléticas manos y lo examinó a la luz de la luna, como si se tratase de el más valioso pero falsificable de los tesoros.

- Así que ésta es la "pieza secreta" que ocultaba la hechicera...

El ser oscuro entonces se viró a ver a Zul, quien luchaba por ponerse de pie, apoyándose de un árbol. Cuando estuvo completamente estable, le dijo:

- Te has ganado mi ayuda... ahora necesitas ganarte mi confianza, hijo del clan de los lobos. Irás a Keel y cumplirás con lo que te dije, ¿entendido?

Una vez más, en silencio, el mestizo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo... ya estaba totalmente decidido... eso era lo que quería hacer.

- Híncate – Ordenó el encapuchado. Zul obedeció, con la cabeza baja.

Alzó la mano el esquelético ser y una delgada capa de humo rodeó a Zul. En un instante, su rasgada y ensangrentada vestimenta se vio reemplazada por una especie de toga negra, que le cubría completamente desde el cuello hasta las pantorrillas, ajustada a la cintura por una cinta gris. Solo dejaba un espacio para la cola. Bajo las mangas largas sobresalían las manos enguantadas en piel del mismo color. Las grandes botas de cuero ocultaban sus pies, deformados por sus características caninas. Resaltaba mucho, sin embargo, la insignia en la espalda de Zul: el emblema de Chaos, en color plata.

Finalmente, apareció en la mano del muchacho una nueva arma: un bastón de madera, con una guadaña en cada extremo.

- Álzate... y tápate la cabeza – Dictó el hechicero. Zul se echó la capucha encima.

Maravillado por el "regalo" de su "maestro", escuchó atentamente a todas las órdenes de éste.

- No regresarás a mi hasta que hayas logrado tu cometido... o a menos que tengas un pedazo de la Pluma de Oth. Cuando tengas que verme, nos encontraremos en...

~*~*~*~

- ... eso fue lo que pasó. No supe de él hasta mucho tiempo después. Nolan, antiguo gobernante de Ravenloft, envió soldados a buscarme en cuanto supo la noticia de que Omino había logrado sobrevivir al experimento de Renhart. Fue el primero en lograrlo.

Apenas estaba clareando, y el grupo se había alejado de la isla Ypsilón hasta que no pudieron ver más que mar azul hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Todos estaban metidos en uno de los camarotes de la Santa Lydia. Elia, cuya herida necesitaba inmovilidad para sanar (aunque no era delicada) estaba cubierta hasta la cintura en sábanas. Jason estaba sentado a un lado de ella, con un vendaje en la pierna. Tyra estaba entre los hermanos, los tres recargados en la pared. Lidda estaba sentada en un taburete junto a la puerta, y Ludovico estaba cruzado de brazos, escuchando con atención, recargado sobre un barril. Torom contaba su historia con Omino, sentado a un lado de la cama. Llevaba el brazo izquierdo totalmente inmovilizado, sostenido por el trozo de tela atado a su hombro opuesto.

- Me dijo el maestro Renhart cuál era la situación de Omino, y que tuviera cuidado con él... solo Renhart, Nolan y yo sabíamos la verdad.  
- Pero no me cuadra... – Intervino Elia -. La parte del maestro Renhart, quiero decir. No puedo creer que él haya hecho tal cosa... mutar a un híbrido en un humano de esa manera. Lo creería de cualquiera... pero no de él. Y no me dijo nada...  
- Claro que no le va a andar diciendo algo tan grande a todos – Obvió Koru, rascándose la barbilla.  
- A lo mejor tuvo una razón para hacerlo – Terció Jason, tratando de ablandar el hecho -. ¿Lo habrán amenazado?  
- Es difícil saberlo... – Dijo Torom -. Pero tenemos clara una cosa: ese "jefe" para el que trabaja Omino ha encontrado la forma de revertir el proceso, y la ha aplicado en él.

Recordó Torom que Zul se había quedado atrás en Ypsilón, y que no habían podido regresar a rescatarlo. El mercenario no pudo sentir la presencia que Ludovico le había indicado hasta que las cosas se calmaron un poco... pero cuando la sintió, el terror le heló la sangre: era demasiado poderoso ese sujeto. Torom encontró prudente la decisión del caballero de mantenerse alejados de la isla y no intervenir... a menos, claro, que hubieran querido perder las vidas inútilmente.

Sin embargo, eso le hacía sentir débil, impotente: le habían arrancado a su amigo de las manos, y no pudo poner remedio.

Pero para empezar, todo había sido su culpa. Y era Zul la razón de consternación de casi toda la tripulación de la Santa Lydia.

- Omino dijo algo sobre un fragmento de la Pluma de Oth... – Musitó Elia -. Quería que le diera...  
- Bueno, eso no es nuevo – Señaló Tyra -. Todo aquél con el que nos topamos, nos pide lo mismo.  
- Pero esto fue diferente... Omino dijo que, antes de venir a Ypsilón, había ido a pedírsela a mi maestro.  
- ¿Y te la quitó? – Inquirió Sikoth.  
- Para serles sincera... el maestro Renhart nunca me dio nada... al menos que yo sepa...  
- Malas noticias – Intervino Lidda -. Zul tenía consigo el espejo de Lathia, ¿recuerdan?  
- Considérenlo perdido – Dijo Ludovico -. Si Omino o alguien más se lo pidió, seguramente pensó Zul que ese era el pedazo que ocultabas, Señorita Maga...  
- Me resultó muy raro algo – Dijo Jason -. Tantos piratas, y al único que no acorralaron fue a Zul... nosotros fuimos capaces de encontrarlo porque nos escabullimos, pero yo vi como los piratas lo iban acercando al bosque poco a poco.  
- El Búho también dijo que lo habían contratado... – Murmuró Sikoth.  
- Es posible que el enemigo principal sea el mismo... – Declaró Tyra -. Ya pienso que es mucha coincidencia que, a cualquier lado donde vayamos, alguien quiere matarnos o quitarnos las piezas de la pluma.  
- Pero no tiene mucho sentido que se hayan metido en tantos líos solo para que Omino pudiera ver a Zul... – Dijo Koru.  
- Estoy preocupada por él... y por Renhart también – Dijo la hechicera con el rostro ensombrecido -. Omino dijo que no había hecho nada a Renhart, pero... parece que muchos magos perdieron la vida protegiéndolo.  
- Creo que tu maestro está muy involucrado – Dijo el mayor de los hermanos.  
- Sugiero algo – Intervino Torom -: al parecer, estas islas se están volviendo más peligrosas... y no hemos obtenido ni una sola pieza más de la Pluma de Oth. De hecho, acabamos de perder una, diría yo. Sugiero que dejemos el mar y vayamos a Gren... quizás el maestro Renhart pueda decirnos algo de importancia.  
- Me suena más prudente que seguir buscando en éstas islas – Señaló Ludovico, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que seguía estando empleado por Aghamen... podría hacerse de más piezas -. Y también diría que dejemos a Zul solo por un rato... no creo que sea conveniente buscarlo, por más amigo nuestro que sea... Lo que sea que haya ocurrido con él, debemos dejarlo ser por el momento.

Nadie dijo nada respecto a ninguna de las dos cosas.

- Decidiremos sobre dejar el mar dentro de una hora. Yo... me voy a dormir – Dijo Ludovico, dando media vuelta y saliendo del camarote por la puerta.

El silencio se hizo en el camarote. Definitivamente, el asunto de Zul había tenido impacto en todos... incluso Lidda se mostraba inquieta. Para ella, Zul no era más que un mocoso estúpido, torpe e imprudente. Pero pensar que el muchacho llegaría a tales cosas.

- Iré afuera... necesito aire – Dijo Torom a la vez que giraba la perilla de la puerta con su mano.

En cubierta, el sol de amanecer hacía relucir a la azul Mitra, que despedía resplandores de oro como guiños a los marineros desesperados. La Santa Lydia, cuyas velas estaban recogidas, apenas se balanceaba, pues el mar estaba muy, muy tranquilo.

Torom se recargó en la baranda para observar el sol, que parecía una esfera de oro que emergía calmadamente de las entrañas del mar. Algo tan relajante y tan melancólico a la vez...

El muchacho se sentía muy culpable, y terriblemente débil... ¿Por qué dejó que ocurriera aquello? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se abrió la puerta que llevaba a los camarotes, y Tyra apareció caminando hacia el mercenario. Segundos después, los dos observaban el amanecer, uno muy cerca del otro.

- Si vienes a decirme lo estúpido que fui ayer, adelante... – Murmuró Torom sin quitar la mirada del amanecer.  
- Pues quería decirte que te estás viendo muy estúpido, Torom... pero no por lo que hiciste ayer, sino por lo que haces justo ahora – Respondió Tyra con sinceridad -. Te culpas en demasía por lo ocurrido, y eso no está bien.  
- Lo traté como a un niño pequeño, le mentí, lo herí y fallé al protegerlo... si algo le ha pasado, yo soy el de la culpa...  
- Torom, mírame.

Viró el mercenario y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la shinobi. A pesar de todo lo que había en el interior del muchacho, ver la belleza de Tyra era relajante... podía perderse en sus ojos todo el día...

- Yo, más que nadie, entiendo que Zul ha llevado una vida muy dura. Si en algo me identifico con él es porque los dos pasamos un buen tiempo abrazados por la soledad – Los ojos de Tyra, como esmeraldas brillando bajo el sol, se mantuvieron fijos en Torom, quien no pudo sostener su mirada -. Mírame – Ordenó la shinobi -. No ibas a poder protegerlo como a un bebé toda tu vida, Torom. Algún día, Zul iba a tener que tomar sus decisiones... y esas decisiones son fuertemente influenciadas por como hemos vivido nuestras vidas. Zul ha sido atormentado desde su nacimiento, solo nos queda esperar que la decisión que haya tomado sea la correcta.

Torom volvió a bajar la mirada, entristecida, hacia el mar. No la alzó hasta que, sorpresivamente, la mano izquierda de Tyra tomó la derecha de él. Entonces, otra vez, se encontraron sus miradas, y a ambos los invadió ese sentimiento que, para él, era un sentimiento alguna vez frustrado; y para ella, un sentimiento desconocido. No podían negarlo: sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, sus miradas lo demostraban, al igual que la calidez de sus manos al acariciarse. El amanecer, dorado y glorioso, era el testigo de ese encuentro.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando con lentitud y delicadeza... sintieron la calidez de la piel del otro, y se echaron una última mirada antes de cerrar los ojos, antes de que los invadiera esa ola de calor que solo se siente cuando el amor rodea a una pareja para unirla. Sus labios se acariciaron con suavidad y ternura... trataban de demostrarse de esa forma cómo se sentían respecto al otro... expresar el amor que se tenían. Pues Tyra ya podía percibir esa sensación con gran intensidad... era imposible negarlo. Eso era el amor.

Ella rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, y él acarició la rojiza cabellera de ella. Terminaron fundiéndose, perdiéndose en ese beso, ajenos totalmente a cualquier persona, animal o cosa que pudiera perturbarles. Estaban los dos solos en un mismo universo, un universo solo para ellos, creado por ese beso.

Sentían que podían seguir así por horas, pero...

- ¡Aaaah!

Tyra se separó de golpe y cayó de rodillas sobre la madera, aferrándose con una mano al pasamanos para no sucumbir totalmente. La otra mano estaba sobre su baja espalda, en el cóxis. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, tratando de no gritar por el intenso dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, aunque era más punzante en aquél sitio.

- ¿Tyra? ¡¿Tyra?!

La voz de Torom sonaba lejana... era ahogada por otra voz en su cabeza... una voz que con cada sílaba pronunciada, hacía retumbar todos los rincones en la cabeza de la shinobi...

_"De, Jecotut... de…"_, decía la voz.

- ¿Tyra?

Torom estaba hincado, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Tyra, que estaba acostada, con su brazo bueno.

- ¿Torom…? – La chica trató de formular una pregunta con voz débil.  
- ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el muchacho con angustia.  
- Yo... no lo sé... – Respondió la shinobi, aturdida. Lo cierto era que, aunque en realidad no sabía la causa de ese dolor, no quería decir nada.

Torom ayudó a Tyra a ponerse de pie. La muchacha se tambaleó un poco, pero logró mantenerse estable. Luego se miraron... y no supieron qué hacer. Todo había empezado tan repentinamente... y había sido interrumpido de la misma forma.

- Te dejaré solo por un rato – Declaró la muchacha tras un largo e incómodo silencio.  
- Creo que necesitas descansar, has hecho demasiado – Señaló Torom.  
- Sí...

Embarazados, se echaron una última mirada, antes de que Tyra diera media vuelta y regresara a los camarotes.

Mirando hacia el sol, Torom revivió la sensación mágica, tan única, que ese beso había provocado... Pero le inquietaba mucho lo ocurrido con Tyra, había sido tan súbito y extraño...

Todavía tendrían que decidir si seguirían en las islas o si regresarían al continente... y si Gren sería el objetivo dentro del mismo. Cual fuera la decisión, comenzarían a navegar esa tarde... 

~*~*~*~

También amanecía en la isla de Axia... pero la luz no llegaba a esa oscura cueva, así que no se notaba la diferencia.

Sobre la escalinata, deslizándose entre los esqueletos de antiquísimos soldados reales de Keel y soldados seguidores de Chaos, caminaba un ser conocido: iba cubierto de pies a cabeza con una capa negra con soles de plata adornándola.

Pasó la escalinata y caminó por la sala de ceremonias, redonda, masiva y tenebrosa. Se movía como si la conociera desde hacía mucho, como si de niño lo hubieran criado ahí, y ahí hubiera crecido. Tomó la escalera del oeste y la subió toda, hasta llegar a una sala muy pequeña en la cuál sí daba el sol, pues aunque estaba muy oculta en el relieve rocoso de la montaña, estaba en una posición propicia.

Ahí lo esperaba alguien más: el encapuchado de negro que Zul había conocido horas antes.

- Raodlodate, Tujokho – Saludó el sujeto de apariencia cadavérica oculta.  
- Gijke to lohko, whud Muctut – Respondió el otro, haciendo una inclinación.

Los dos personajes caminaron hombro con hombro, muy callados y con las cabezas bajas, hasta llegar a un muro destruido casi en su totalidad.

- ¿Seme lu co ujidke? – Inquirió el de Negro, Muctut.  
- De xu xurate misxe fhewhoje… - Respondió Tujokho, el de los soles plateados en la capa.  
- Fusaodsau, Tujokho – Dijo Muctut, poniendo su esquelética mano en el hombro del otro -. De amfehku... uidgio xuwud oc khuruze feh dejekhej, oc erzokale jo simfcahú.

Guardaron silencio y contemplaron el amanecer...

- ¿E gaó xue sed Jecotut? – Inquirió Muctut, virando su cabeza hacia Tujokho.  
- Cu odvhodkó xuso fese... ja fetoh xu shosate, fohe de xu ucsudqute ju múpame fekodsauc.

Tras la respuesta de Tujokho, Muctut volvió a mirar al cielo...

- ¿Ojkúj fhoesifute feh occu? – Inquirió Tujokho.  
- Fodjé gio ce xuráj jodkane, xohmude... uxeha odkaode cu erjejaéd to Calik feh ojo Torom Derdim...  
- ¿Gio giohos nosah? – Dijo Tujokho con intriga.  
- Jecotut umu Torom Derdim – Muctut se llevó una mano a su boca, oculta en la oscuridad de la capucha -. E to saohku fehmu, jaj jodkamaodkej feh óc ojkún fihavasudte u Jecotut... xuso fese ce jodká...

Ante las palabras de Muctut, el otro quedó asombrado.

- Fohe de kodomej gio fhoesifuhko... led idu to cuj faoquj toc kojehe to Oth ledkumadutu led cu ojodlau toc jocce to Mutho... johú saojkaéd to kaomfe fuhu gio oc hojke to diojkhej xohmudej tojfaohkod. E zadke led occej, holalahomej u cu Mutho… Jecotut kodthú gio fehmuh fuhko toc whud jushavasae fuhu gio Mutho weraohdo jerho cej khuatehoj ximudej...

Asintieron los dos y volvieron a posar sus miradas sobre la ascendente esfera de fuego... no dijeron nada más. 


	46. Capítulo 45: Las montañas de Oth

Capítulo 45: Las montañas de Oth  
(Saku-Zelda)

_-¿habías visto a un demonio antes?  
-la verdad no, ¿este es muy feo?  
- no lo se con exactitud… nunca se deja ver bien_

Dos niños caminaban recelosos por los pasillos estrechos y oscuros que quedan entre casa y casa. Al llegar a un punto en específico escucharon el movimiento de unas cadenas y se detuvieron de súbito ante tal desconcierto

- la maestre nos tiene dicho que no nos acerquemos  
- los adultos siempre dicen eso… -contestó el más alto de ellos mirando a una pequeña ventanita en la orilla del sótano de una casa a la izquierda de ambos chicos –pero solo lo hacen para que no veamos lo mejor  
- ¿y como sabes que es interesante si no lo has visto bien?  
- no es necesario, su sombra demuestra que es un demonio, además está atado, no puede hacernos daño  
- ¿veré al demonio?  
- si tienes suerte si, si no tal vez solo te gruña –dijo acercándose con decisión a la ventanilla –los demonios son muy temperamentales y por eso están encarcelados

"demonio… eso es lo que soy para ellos…"

Ambos niños se inclinaron y abrieron con sumo cuidado la ventanilla, por un momento no vieron nada, solo parecía un simples sótano, con algunas cosas antiguas arrumbadas al fondo de este cual si fueren viejos recuerdos que uno quiere olvidar, pero que no puede abandonar. Sillas rotas, cuadros antiguos con expresiones serias y confusas, libros deshojados, un par de vestidos remendados, y otras cosas por el estilo

- no veo nada…-le murmuró el más pequeño a su compañero  
- tranquilo… tal vez este dormido…-aseguró  
- ¿y si esta molesto…? –susurró para si  
- no creo –contestó el otro, y virando sobre su hombro busco algo en el suelo -¡ah! ¡con esto bastara! –el niño entonces corrió hacia una piedra cerca de él

Tomo la piedra entre sus manos y regresó a su posición en el suelo, metió su mano por la ventanita, al hacer esto, pudo escuchar movimiento, como si se tratase de una veloz ráfaga encerrada en el sótano "te tengo" pensó para si, y lanzo la piedra a un punto en movimiento. Un gemido ahogado se escucho en el lugar

- ¡se movió! ¡se movió! ¡es el demonio! –gritó uno de ellos  
- te dije que hay estaba ¿lo viste?

Ambos niños se emocionaron, y la excitación fue tal, que el escándalo llamo al atención de algunos vecinos y de la dueña de la casa

-¡Mikael! ¡Moiro! ¡¿Qué rayos hacen espiando en el sótano de mi casa?!  
- ¡maestra Clarit! –gritaron al unísono los niños  
- ¡dejen de estar husmeando en mi casa!

Los niños comenzaron a caminar, pero antes de que pudiesen dar dos pasos más de la propia ventana en el sótano, la piedra que ambos habían metido voló por los aires pasando a centímetros de distancia cerca de la cara de Mikael.

- ¡el demonio! ¡el demonio esta enojado contigo Mikael! –exclamó Morio

Mikael callo de un sentón contra el suelo, y sin perder más tiempo se puso de pie y comenzó a correr seguido por su compañero. La maestra Clarit observo como ambos niños corrían y no tuvo oportunidad de detenerlos

- Zul… -susurró para si

Enseguida la maestra se viro y camino hacia la sala de la casa, luego por un pasillo, y finalmente bajo por unas oscuras escaleras, en las cuales, al final se hallaba otra puerta cerrada con llave y varios candados, la unica persona que podía abrir esa puerta era ella…

- ¡maldito seas niño! –Exclamó la maestra Clarit -¡ahora vas a ver en que líos te metiste! ¡Ya veras!

El sonido de las cerradoras abriéndose hizo uso de su presencia abusando del eco del lugar. Era aterrador escuchar el golpeteo constante de las llaves introduciéndose en las cerraduras y girando dentro de estas para después abrirse lentamente.

Al terminar de abrir la puerta, la maestra Clarit observo el sótano con detenimiento y busco un brillo especial entre las cosas arrumbadas al fondo.

"ya te vi…"

Enseguida corrió y jalo una cadena de hierro, entre la espesa oscuridad se pudo apreciar como un bulto era arrastrado hasta tener contacto con la luz.

- ¡¡¡te he dicho mil veces que te quedes quieto Zul!!!  
- pero mamá, ellos…  
- ¡no me contestes! –Gritó la maestra, quien se encontraba en un estado colérico –¡¡si te digo: "quedate quieto"!! ¡es porque debes quedarte quieto!

La profesora soltó entonces la cadena que apresaba al niño de una pata y corrió hacia las escaleras, de regreso a su casa en busca de algo, Zul aprovecho la oportunidad y retorno a la seguridad de su escondite. Segundos de angustia pasaron, entre decidir correr o quedarse hay escondido, no podía hacer nada para escapar, pero tampoco podía quedarse hay sentado, sabia que le esperaba una buena paliza.

La mujer entro después con un palo de escoba en la mano, observó e lugar como si lo conociese de memoria, y corrió hacia un ponto detrás de un mueble roto, el cual se apoyaba en la pared. Tomó al muchacho por los cabellos y lo levanto del suelo cual si se tratase de un títere de madera

- ¡mamá…! ¡ya por favor! ¡¡me duele!! –suplicaba  
- ¡¿te duele?! ¡¡Pues me da mucho gusto!! ¡te lo tienes bien merecido!

La maestra, que en aquel momento tenia mas aspecto de mounstro, jaloneo a su hijo por los aires y lo tiro hacia una esquina, golpeándolo contra el suelo. Sin perder tiempo apretó el palo con fuerza y sin pensarlo una vez siquiera lo levanto en los aires y apaleo a Zul como si de un enemigo a muerte se tratase. Los gemidos del niño se veían ahogados en la profundidad del sótano y tras cerca de diez golpes, la maestra Clarit se detuvo, observó como Zul se abrazaba así mismo, tallándose los lastimados miembros del cuerpo.

Aun después de haber sufrido tanto, Zul levanto al cabeza y miro a su madre con cierta ternura, sus ojos reflejaban algo de esperanza, cosa que golpe tras golpe se volvía mas escasa. Miro a su madre fijamente a los ojos. Estos brillaron por las lágrimas

- me lo merecía… -susurró. El rostro de su madre no expreso sentimiento alguno

La profesora dejo el palo a un lado, en el suelo, mas tarde aquel arma pala lastimar se volvería en la mejor, y unica amiga de Zul, ayudando a este ultimo a escapar, y a librar sus batallas.

Sin dejar de ver a su hijo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, antes de salir, solo pronuncio unas palabras que marcaron la vida de Zul para siempre

- te mereces eso y mas… te mereces la muerte por ser un mounstro que los dioses enviaron para castigarme…

Ante tales palabras Zul comenzó a temblar de tristeza

- me das asco, Zul…

"me das asco, Zul…" siempre pensaste eso de mi… siempre… siempre…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La luz era calida y el viento soplaba con suavidad rozando las velas de la Santa Lydia como si de un juego se tratase.  
- Es momento de pensar seriamente, jóvenes –señalo Ludovico, quien se veía muy relajado después del ajetreo con los piratas –señorita Halfling, ¿usted que piensa? – dijo dirigiéndose a Lidda – ¿volvemos al continente… -ahí movió la mano hacia la derecha- …o continuamos por las islas?- dijo señalando al sur  
- no me importa, y me da igual si seguimos recorriendo islas o si nos vamos –contesto Lidda con un tono de reproche

Ludovico movió la cabeza como si fuese un niño curioso y miro detenidamente el rostro de Lidda, quien mostraba una expresión intranquila

- ¿le ocurre algo señorita Halfling?  
- ya te dije, que no te metas, imbesil… -constestó dedicando una sarcastica sonrisa

Lidda estaba bastante confundia en cuanto al comportamiento de Zul. De hecho, no era la unica, nadie jamás pensó que el mestizo Zul fuese a actuar de tal forma.

- ya se lo que pasa…-se dijo así mismo de súbito –¡todos beben de estar artos del mar!  
¿Por qué no regresamos a tierra?

La propuesta havia sonado bien para todos, ya estaban cansados de tanto mar, y era hora de regresar a tierra y relajarse por un rato.

- no me suena mal –comentó Jason –además, mi arma no ha detectado absolutamente nada, dudo mucho que encontremos algo en las otras islas  
- sabias palabras joven caballero –comentó Ludovico

"si, yo tambien dudo que encontremos más piezas de Oth en las otras islas, y ya hemos tenido suficiente del mar y de presencias malignas" pensó para si sir Cameén San espada

- nuestro rumbo esta llevado por los vientos del este –dijo Shikoth, quien estaba a cargo del timón –podríamos continuar en este rumbo o tomar un poco hacia el sur  
- tomemos una dirección más al sur, así estaremos cerca de donde zarpamos, y entonces veremos que nos dice el sable de Jason  
- buena idea, yo estoy deacuerdo –Hablo por primera vez Elia -¿Qué opinan?  
- Concuerdo con ambos –se oyó decir a Tyra  
- igualmente –dijo Jason  
- como la mayoría esta deacuerdo, iremos a tierra –Sonrió Ludovico  
- ¿en tierra podríamos dirigirnos a Gren? –preguntó un tanto perturbada la hechicera  
- ¿Por qué señorita? –preguntó Ludovico  
- estoy preocupada por mi maestro –dijo Elia con melancolía en el rostro –me preocupa el maestro Renhart… -susurró

Al verla tan preocupada Jason se acerco y le habló con tranquilidad

- no te pongas así, Elia –el chico sonrió –estoy seguro de que él esta bien

La sonrisa de Jason parecía agradable, Elia tomó la misma actitud sintiendo un calor en el pecho

- ¿y la señorita Halfling? –preguntó Ludovico buscando con al mirada a Lidda  
- estaba aquí hace un momento –comentó Torom, quien acababa de verla hacia tan solo unos segundos  
- ¿no se habrá ido de nuevo? –preguntó un Koru preocupado  
- ya… ya, yo no are nada –la voz de Lidda reboto en todo el bote, pero ni rastro de su presencia  
- Lidda, ¿estas en el gabinete? –inquirió Koru  
- ¿pues donde mas?  
- ¿Cómo es que te escuchamos estando aquí, y tu allá?  
- pues buscando entre las cajas viejas que alguien amontono después de remodelar el barco encontré una especie de corneta de madera  
- Koru… te dijimos que te deshicieras de lo que no servia… -comentó Torom  
- es su más grande defecto, no tira nada, mejor me lo hubiese dicho a mi, o a Jason – dijo Shikoth  
- ¿querías que tirara todo? En ese caso tambien hubiese tirado mi escudo, eso no seria justo  
- pero… ese escudo se quemo… ¿no? –preguntó Jason con un tono de voz Sumiso  
- ¿se quemo? O ¡alguien! Lo quemo –exclamó el muchacho con cólera  
- yo no lo queme –se defendió Jason –ese fue Zul- dijo, y comenzó a morderse las uñas de la mano derecha

Al mencionar ese nombre el grupo completo se paralizo, incluso Lidda regreso al barco

- a…Zul… -dijo Ludovico con una expresión entre seria y alegre a la vez  
- me debe mi escudo… -dijo Koru en voz alta  
- y pensar que tal vez no volveré a acariciarle las patas, que tristeza…-replicó Sir Cameén San espada  
- ¿le acariciaste las patas? –preguntó Torom curioso  
- si, una o tal vez dos veces mientras dormía –respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó el mercenario  
- ¿nunca te dio tentación al verlo dormir sin sus botas?  
- creí que yo havia sido el único que havia hecho eso –declaró Jason  
- ¿tambien se las tocaste? –preguntó Elia mirando sorprendida a Jason  
- no pude resistir –se defendió  
- ¡es verdad! –Afirmó Ludovico –pensar en que son patas de híbrido, y que son suavecitas y peludas da mucha tentación, además, la base es como un saquito de cuero muy suave

Ante tal comentario, todos se miraron los unos a los otros, como adivinándose los pensamientos y acertando al concluir "todos hemos tenido la tentación de hacerlo alguna vez". Al instante, las carcajadas del grupo se hicieron sonar, algunas resultaron tan estruendosas que hasta Riwl, que posaba tranquilamente sobre uno de los mástiles del barco, se elevo por los aires de la impresión al

- ¡joven hermano del joven del búho! –Anunció Ludovico –gire hacia el sur, nuestro rumbo es el sureste, y nuestro objetivo es llegar al continente

Shikoth solo levanto su mano y saludo a Ludovico como si de un capitán se tratase para después girar el timón barco

*~*~*~*~*~*

- no… si siguen por hay se hallaran con mi hermano… -cometó una voz sinuosa

Un joven de cabellos rubios observaba con ojos místicos al grupo por una imagen creada a partir de humos que surgían de una copa de diamantes, tan bella y transparente como aguas cristalinas de rió o manantial

- les encanta hallarse con mi hermano… ellos solos buscan la perdición propia

El joven voltio a mirar sobre su hombro y busco una vela entre sus pertenencias

- parece que tendré que intervenir de nuevo… -se dijo para si –ya los jóvenes no son tan listos como antes. Y encima de toda esa muchachilla, la tal Tyra, parece interesar más de lo que debiese a Calik…

El joven tomo entre sus manos la vela y por obra de la magia derritió esta hasta encogerla a cerca de cinco centímetros, seguidamente, tomo gemas especiales y las fundió sobre la vela, a modo de adorno.

Pero, más que adorno, la función que poseían. El joven colocó la vela sobre la hermosa copa de diamantes y recitando palabras en un arcaico idioma creo un conjuro especial.

Varias oraciones después, en la vela se crearon crispas qué encendieron la vela, la cera que esta creo al derretirse callo sobre los diamantes y gemas que se esfumaban en el aire cual si fuesen ceniza. El humo de la vela, combinado con el hollín gaseoso de las gemas envolvió la imagen que el joven tenia para vigilar a nuestro grupo, causando extraños efectos en el ambiente

- no quiero causar molestias, pero no me dejan otra opción

*~*~*~*~*~*

- ¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó Elia, quien se havia ofrecido para llevar el rumbo del barco  
- como unas veinticinco leguas –comentó Torom  
- ¡¿para llegar?! –preguntó la greniana con entusiasmo  
- no, para que termine tu turno –contestó con sequedad, no era su intención sonar tan serio –pero, no te preocupes, los días pasaran rápido, Elia  
- eso espero…  
- ¿sigues preocupada?  
- ¿y como no estarlo? –Contestó un poco indignada por la pregunta –no se ni que pensar…  
- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo ultimo que hablaste con el maestro Renhart?  
- pues…

Las palabras del maestro no eran del todo claras en la mente de Elia, ¿Por qué no se acordaba bien?. Havia pasado ya mucho tiempo, pero no lo suficiente como para que los recuerdos se borrasen de su memoria.

- me dijo… -pensó la muchacha –que no debía guiarme por la fuerza de la mente, sino la de mi alma  
- ¿eso te dijo?  
- más o menos… -dudó  
- ¿te dio algo más después de eso? –preguntó curioso  
- no, solo me despidió con un abrazo, es todo

Al poco rato Ludovico salio del camarote principal y se dirigió con una alegre sonrisa hacia Elia y Torom, lo curioso es que corría con su nueva espada, la cual se hallaba desenfundada. Detrás de el, y con varias gotas de sudor en el rostro se corría Jason, que intentando seguirle el ritmo

- joven caballero, le dije que no se quedara atrás  
- ojalá fuera tan fácil -musitó Jason

Detrás de ambos se hallaban Koru y Sikoth, quienes acababan de hacer una apuesta para ver en cuanto tiempo se rendiría Jason

- ¡Hey! ¡Joven espadachín! –Gritó Sir Cameén San Espada mirando a Torom –me gustaría que me ayudase a pelear con este muchacho  
- ¿dos contra uno? –Preguntó –Jason -¡eso es trampa!  
- no creo que sea correcto, además el claramente esta en desventaja  
- por eso mismo lo digo –dijo Ludovico, en su mirada un marco de seriedad se hizo presente –un hombre pelea mejor estando presionado

Torom dudo un momento, al principio no supo que contestar, después miro a Jason, este lo contemplaba con un toque de hastío en los ojos mientras exhalaba e inhalaba con mucha fuerza

- está bien –contestó el ojiverde después de un rato.

Ludovico celebró la decisión de Torom, este, a su vez cojio la espada de oro que se hallaba a su lado y la tomo, blandiéndola con elegancia entre sus manos.

- ¿aceptas Jason? –preguntó Sir Cameén San espada

Jason no sabia que responder, ¿pelear injustamente contra dos sujetos mejores que el y con la desventaja de estar más cansado que ambos? ¿O simplemente retirarse y tal vez defraudar a su ídolo? ¿Y si era solo un juego y no un entrenamiento?

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Jason respiró profundamente, se irguió dándose aires de valor, y se limpio el sudor del rostro con la orilla de sus ropas

- estoy listo –dijo el joven, sus ojos brillaron con un ímpetu que nade le conocía.

La batalla comenzó, sin previo aviso Ludovico ataco primero, era obvio que no usaba toda su capacidad, pues entorpecía sus movimientos, apropósito dando paso a ataque fáciles de bloquear y dejando zonas del cuerpo desprotegidas, para que su adversario lo atacase mejor. Torom continuó el ritmo de Ludovico, era difícil para Jason, pues se hallaba cansado, pero no le importó, parecía no dudar y tener programados sus movimientos; uno que otro traspié, pero nada grave.

En realidad todo havia comenzado como un simple juego, Ludovico havia bajado a buscar unas manzanas para comer, pero Jason se havia llevado la ultima provocando así el enojo de Sir Cameén San espada, este, solo por diversión desenfundo su arma, y Jason, emocionado por tener una batalla amistosa accedió con todo gusto. En tan solo cuestión de unos minutos, la competencia amistosa por la última manzana se convirtió en un entrenamiento espontáneo.

Ludovico parecía tener a Jason justo donde lo quería, Torom solo ayudaba a que este no se escapara puesto que no era su duelo. Llego un momento en el que subieron por la popa del barco, llegando a entorpecer en determinados momentos el control del timón para Elia, pero esta no parecía molestarse, por el contrario, disfrutaba ver una pelea amistosa tan emocionante como aquella. Torom ataco por la derecha, a su vez, Ludovico por la izquierda, Jason se defendió de Torom, pero no pudo evitar muy bien el golpe de Ludovico, quien, al no optar por cortarlo movió su arma en posición vertical y solo golpeo a Jason en el vientre con el duro metal, el joven aspirante a caballero tembló un poco al impacto, pero no chisto ni un poco, pronto se vio forzado a usar más que su cuerpo para defenderse, se baso en su agilidad e inteligencia para esquivar, saltar, contra atacar y defenderse, sobre todo en eso, defenderse.

Al caminar sobre la proa del braco, Jason, por unos instantes se vio acorralado entre dos barriles, fue entonces que Ludovico pudo ser testigo de la decisión del joven al querer ser caballero. Derdim le acostaba con el filo de su espada, Ludovico resguardo un poco la suya pero, sin esperar nada único en aquel instante, Jason eludió ambas espadas creando un movimiento de muñeca peculiar que le dio el impulso para saltar sobre los barriles apoyando una sola mano para brincar mientras que con al otra se impulsó sobre las espadas de sus enemigos para saltar hacia atrás y volar por los aires aterrizando suavemente sobre los barriles.

Torom comenzaba a cansarse, le habló con franqueza a Ludovico y este acepto el retiro del joven, después de todo ya era su turno de mantener el timón en su rumbo.

Jason y Ludovico continuaron, el primero sudaba a mares, mientras que el experimentado caballero apenas y aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco. Ambos continuaron su batalla por la manzana varios minutos más, Ludovico estaba ganando la competencia, Jason se encontraba cerca de caer de rodillas suplicando que lo dejasen descansar, Ludovico movió la mano con súbita furia provocando que el sable oxidado cállese sobre el piso de madera, Jason respiro una fuerte bocanada de aire, Ludovico le apunto al cuello con al espada en señal de triunfo y abrió la boca para decir unas palabras de aliento a su adversario y a la vez alardear el derecho que poseía sobre la manzana, pero antes de que pudiese formular palabra alguna, miro sobre el hombro de su oponente y pudo contemplar como una cortina de agua que descendía del cielo en forma de torbellino se acercaba hacia ellos con una velocidad increíble.

- un huracán… -dijo -¡un huracán! ¡Un huracán! –Gritó comenzando a correr en dirección a las sogas que sostenían las velas del barco –¡cierren las velas!  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Elia, quien aun no havia divisado absolutamente nada debido a que el tifón se aproximaba por detrás se vio a la tarea de cerrar las velas lo más rápido que pudo -¿Por qué cerramos las velas? –preguntó Elia. Su voz se vio sofocada por el sonido de la tormenta  
- debemos entrar al ojo del huracán o nos ira peor –exclamó Ludovico, y antes de que pudiesen seguir hablando, la tormenta los envolvió, y una espesa lluvia de cortantes gotas callo sobre todos ellos  
- ¡no hay nada peor que un huracán en alta mar! –expresó Ludovico mientras corría para auxiliar a Torom, quien se vio sorprendido con la gruesa lluvia que callo de la nada

Los hermanos tambien se hallaban cerrando las velas del barco con la mayor velocidad con la que pudieron, Tyra, y Lidda, que se encontraban en los camaotes salieron al escuchar el ajetreo en cubierta.

Las jóvenes solo pudieron contemplar como aquel gran Tifón se apoderaba de ellos

- ¡cambia el rumbo! –profirió Ludovico  
- ¡¿hacia donde?! –los gritos de Torom, al igual que los de Ludovico eran arrasados por el viento  
- ¡hacia el tifón! ¡Hacia el tifón!  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hacia el tifón?! ¡Eso no tiene sentido! El barco no resistirá!  
- ¡claro que si! –Gritó confiado –¡si llegamos al ojo del huracán lo suficiente mente rápido como para salir de aquí el barco aguntará y nos salvaremos!  
- ¿y si no lo logramos? –preguntó un consternado Torom  
- ¿prefieres arriesgarte a luchar contra el tifón?  
- ¡pero cambiaremos el curso!  
- ¡eso no importa con tal de salir ilesos de esta junto con el barco! –dijo el caballero con una impactante mirada de esperanza, la cual, hacia años que se ausentaba en sus ojos -¡además el Huracán se calmara cuando lleguemos a tierra!

Sin más que agregar cambiaron el curso del barco sobre el norte, como dictaba el tifón, no sabían a donde llegarían, pero todo huracán toca tierra de un momento a otro

*~*~*~*~*~*

La lluvia caía como alfileres del cielo, era una noche oscura, y las pocas almas que deambulaban aun las calles, se hallaban perdidas u obligas a estar hay porque no les quedaba otra alternativa. Un barco havia llegado al puerto de Mitra, su aspecto era funesto, y exhalaba un aire demoníaco, similar a la presencia de un dragón; varios hombres bajaron del barco al muelle para así atarlo y evitar que la tormenta lo dañase, el viento huracanado y las gotas en forma de alfiler no cesaron, de la popa del barco se bajó una tabla de madera, que conectaba a este ultimo con el muelle, improvisando un cordón umbilical por el que se podía acceder al muelle. Una figura delgada y joven bajo del barco al muelle ignorando por completo el golpeteo constante de la espesa lluvia, camino con paso lento hacia el muelle y se detuvo en la orilla para observar la ciudad.

"ya he estado aquí…" pensó para si, la mitad de su rostro se veía oculta por la capucha que poseía, lo único se que notaba eran sus delgados labios y mentón afilado.

Camino despacio y sigiloso, el crujido de la madera se veía ahogado por el chocar de la lluvia con el suelo. La figura continua su singular paso por el muelle hasta llegar al interior de al ciudad, miro las entradas de las casas y los puestos y levanto la cabeza como esperando captar la atención de algo o percibir algo en el viento.

Varios segundos después perdió el interés en su entorno y reanudo su camino por la ciudad, anduvo algunos minutos más y llego hasta la puerta de una taberna que aun estaba abierta, se paralizó, observo bien el lugar y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa cínica y grosera. Abrió la puerta y entró, paseo su mirada por el lugar observando a cada uno de los hombres que se hallaban allí, seis en total.

- ¿Qué te sirvo? –el tipo que atendía la taberna miro al recién llegado con una expresión fofa en el rostro  
- quiero una cerveza… -contesto con sequedad –vengo del mar, y no he tomado nada bueno desde hace tiempo

El tipo parpadeo un par de veces y movió la cabeza en señal de comprensión, luego se viró con lentitud hacia las repisas que se hallaban detrás de el,

Dos de los tipos que se encontraban en una mesa miraron la figura del recién llegado con sorna y excitación, eran hombres corpulentos, y barbudos, uno de ellos tenia un aspecto sucio y porcino, el otro no estaba muy lejos de alcanzar a su compañero.

Ambos hombres se lanzaron miradas entre ellos, comunicándose, y luego se pusieron de pie, en silencio, sin captar la atención de los demás… menos del joven de la capucha

- eh… chico… -dijo uno de ellos -¿Qué hace un muchachillo como tu perdido en este lugar…

El encapachado no contesto, una mueca de desagrado se coloco en su rostro

- si tas muy solito… -dijo el más borracho de ambos –podemoso… llevarter a un lugar calidito… ¿verad Diranel? –preguntó a su compañero  
- claro que si –dijo el otro tomando la barbilla del joven como si se tratase de una peculiar chiquilla cariñosa

El recién llegado, crujió los dientes, tomo su tarro de cerveza, y de un golpe se la atesto al hombre que lo tomaba de la barba, noqueándolo

- quita tus manos de encima, inmundo ser inferior… -vociferó el encapuchado  
- ¡hey! ¡Nada de pleitos, hombre! –gritó el cantinero, reaccionando al ver el cuerpo inerte de uno de sus mejores clientes

-jaja… ¿hombre…? –rió nuestro personaje

Levantó la mirada al resto de los clientes del lugar y bajo su capucha para descubrir unos intensos ojos de mirada salvaje y unas ojeras en punta, como las de los lobos

- yo no soy un hombre…

Al ver esto, los hombres se alarmaron, varios de ellos levantaron y corrieron sin pensar en nada más que en atacar a Zul, sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen hacer contacto con este, el chico movió sus largos dedos y de la nada apareció un bastón con oses en las puntas, el joven híbrido movió las manos con eximia velocidad y clavo una de las segaderas en el estomago del primer hombre, desgarrando sus tejidos y sacando las tripas azules, aun frescas del cuerpo del sujeto.

Los demás fueron cortados y seccionados en mitades casi perfectas, sin lograr siquiera actuar para defenderse. Los pocos que quedaban mimaron con horror la sangrienta escena, los ojos de Zul obtuvieron una expresión sombría y lentamente camino hacia el segundo hombre que le havia hablado, el cual estaba tan atónito, que hasta la peda se le havia desaparecido.

- ¿así que quieres llevarme a un lugar calientito, eh…? –exclamó Zul con una sonrisa maléfica e hipócrita. El hombre no pudo siquiera contestar –yo puedo llevarte a ese lugar… sin necesidad que me toques, maldito humano…

Zul se coloco detrás del hombre y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, le atravesó el ano con una punta de gadaña mientras giró el bastón dentro de su cuerpo desgarrándolo hasta casi cortarle las piernas y destrozándole las paredes del recto. El sujeto callo al piso implorando piedad, Zul se agacho en el suelo y lo miro como si observase a un insecto a punto de morir, disfrutando al máximo cada instante que el hombre sufría y suplicaba por su vida dando alaridos de dolor.

-hu… que mal… creí que me llevarías a ese lugar… -aquí Zul movió los dedos con el símbolo entre comillas –…"calientito"… pero veo que no… que pena… -se puso de pie y coloco una punta de su bastón sobre el cuello del sujeto –lastima, pude entretenerme mucho contigo, pero no debo perder mucho tiempo…-Zul adoptó una posición juguetona y apoyó todo su peso sobre el bastón, atravesando el cuello del sujeto.

Solo quedaba un hombre, el cantinero, quien temblando con ímpetu se arrinconaba en una esquina

- sírveme otra cerveza y tal vez te perdone la vida… -comentó mirando con hastío al hombre  
- t-t-tome… -tartamudeo el cantinero

Zul tomo la cerveza, y la olfateo, paso su lengua sobre el tarro con holgaría lujuria y luego examino el sabor

-esto… es un asco… -dicho esto, salto sobre el hombre haciéndolo caer boca arriba y le rebano ambos brazos, el tipo chillaba de dolor igual que un cordero al ser despellejado -¿sabes? me hubiese gustado jugar más con ustedes, pero… estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo… debo matar a alguien más importante –luego se inclinó a la oreja del sujeto y le susurró al oído –buen viaje al infierno… bastardo humano…

De un solo tajo rebanó el rostro del hombre, deformándolo y dando fin a la carnicería que tanto havia disfrutado.

*~*~*~*~*~*

- ¿vez que no fue tan mala idea arriesgarnos? – Ludovico le sonreía a Torom mientras este tendía sus ropas húmedas en un improvisado tendedero que se sostenía de los mástiles del barco

Aun se hallaban en el ojo del huracán, y el día lucia soleado y muy calido, como si se tratase de la estación de verano

Habían pasado ya cerca de dieciocho días navegando con el noreste como rumbo, se hallaban a lo mucho, a solo un par de días de la costa, si sus cálculos no fallaban, poco a poco, si no es que por arte de magia, el huracán comenzó a perder fuerza y a convertirse en una simple tormenta tropical, al cabo de un día y medio alcanzaron la costa noreste de Mimir, y varios kilómetros al sur se contemplaban con suma claridad las montañas de Oth.

- ¡oigan! Esto parece un sendero, ¿no? –preguntó Koru, quien observaba al frente del barco.

Pronto, la poca lluvia que los rodeaba se fue desvaneciendo en el aire.

El grupo bajo del barco, por suerte, el litoral de el lugar era tranquilo, y profundo, además, se encontraron con que entre las palmeras y árboles internados en las orillas de aquella playa se podían divisar botes de remos

- tal vez haya gente por estos lugares –señaló Elia bajando del barco  
- no lo se… este lugar se ve muy vació para estar abitado –dijo Lidda

El grupo comenzó a avanzar hacia el interino del bosque con cierto recelo, anidaron por varios minutos hasta que se encontraron con una niña que pastaba un rebaño de ovejas. Al principio se asustó al ver a tantos extranjeros juntos, pero observo que la mayoría eran jóvenes, y tres de ellas eran mujeres.

- hola, disculpa, no queremos asustarte, estamos buscando la aldea más cercana –dijo Elia acercándose a la niña –necesitamos abastécenos

- la aldea más cercana? –Preguntó al niña, cuyos cabellos eran de un rubio pálido, similar a la lana de las ovejas -¿buscan enfrentar a la aldea "Cotzol"? ¿o huyeron de ellos y buscan ayuda?  
- ¿la aldea de Cotzol? –Preguntó Ludovico –creí que ya no existía  
- ¿Qué tiene de especial? –se expresó Jason  
- es una aldea caníbal  
- así es –afirmó la pequeña  
- bueno… en ese caso supongo que debemos alejarnos, ¿no? –dijo Shikoth con voz débil  
- si, mejor ni nos arriesguemos –dijo Tyra mirando a Shikoth –pequeña, tu eres de otra aldea ¿verdad?

La niña ascendió con un movimiento de cabeza

- si quieren los llevo, no está muy lejos –dijo la niña  
- me parece bien, no tenemos mucha comida y agua, además allí podríamos reabastecernos y preguntar por un camino para llegar a Mimir –dijo Tyra

Al cabo de unos instantes todos estuvieron deacuerdo, el barco se hallaba a salvo, pues la comunidad de la niña era relativamente pequeña, la siguieron por varios minutos al interior del bosque. Notaron que conforme se alejaban del mar se internaban un clima templado cada vez más frió, caminaron hasta llegar a amplios prados con varias casas, todas de madera, en su mayoría pintadas de blanco, bonitas, pero a la vez muy sencillas.

- más adelante encontrarán la casa del señor del pueblo –dijo la niña –digan que yo los envié y no les harán nada  
- gracias por tu ayuda sonrió Tyra, quien la havia sostenido de la mano durante el transcurso del viaje

La niña sonrió y se fue corriendo, tenía una obligación que cumplir cuidando las ovejas, los demás solo la contemplaron unos instantes más, observando como se alejaba.  
Prosiguieron su camino hasta llegar al hogar que la niña les havia indicado, el hombre que atendió a la puerta tenia cerca de treinta años a ojo de buen Jubero, cabellos de un tono rubio caramelo, un poco mas bajo de altura que Ludovico

- buenas tardes, señores –saludo el hombre  
- buenas tardes, tenga mi buen señor –saludo Ludovico, aparentemente conocía al hombre  
- hace tiempo que no se nada sobre ti, ¿Qué has estado haciendo? –Preguntó con una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro –¿no que ya te habías retirado?  
- solo es un favor, nada especial –comentó saludando al sujeto  
- nos encontramos a una pequeña en el camino, dijo que viniésemos contigo

Ludovico tampoco se veía muy a gusto estando con aquel hombre, tal vez malos recuerdos de su pasado.

- escuche que aun existe aquella "secta" de caníbales –dijo Ludovico  
- si… están internados en el bosque, y no tenemos contacto entre nosotros, pero aun así los viajeros que desconocen esta Zona se han topado con ellos y pues…

El sujeto hizo una pausa y movió los ojos con temor

- muchos no vuelven…  
- disculpe –intervino Lidda –pero solo queremos saber como llegar al centro de Mimir  
- originalmente nos dirigíamos hacia el puerto de Mitra pero el huracán nos envió hasta aquí –comentó Koru, quien había seguido paso por paso a Lidda  
- no tienes porque estarme cuidando –respondió esta con fastidio al notar lo cerca que el joven estaba de ella.  
- si no quieren tener problemas con los Cotzol lo mas recomendable es que busquen otro rumbo que no sea por el mar –dijo el hombre rascandose el cuello  
- ¿sugieres que tomemos el paso del águila? –preguntó Ludovico  
- si, pero te cobrare la ropa –señaló el sujeto –hace mucho frió por allí, es cerca de las cumbres  
- el dinero no importa –sonrió Ludovico –ellos lo pagaran todo, después de todo me deben bastante con lo mucho que les ayude en el huracán

"solo le interesa cobrarnos" pensaron todos

Los jóvenes hicieron un esfuerzo muy grande por pagarle al sujeto del lugar y a Ludovico trabajando como arreadores de ganado, cuidando ovejas y trabajando como agricultores y campesinos. Después de casi cuatro días reunieron el dinero necesario para pagarle al hombre y aminorar la deuda con Ludovico.

- aun me deben bastante –fue lo único que dijo al recibir parte de su paga  
- te lo daremos en otra ocasión, ahora hay que seguir –dijo Torom

El grupo continuó su camino con provisiones para ocho días y sus noches, debían de ser precavidos pues en esa temporada el hielo lucia engañoso y muchas veces se quebraba con facilidad

Todos habían conseguido ropas para invierno de muy buen gusto. Elia lucia un traje de color marrón, con una abertura para la pierna de cinco centímetros sobre las rodillas, calzaba medias y encima un grueso abrigo arena que contrastaba con el marrón del traje de abajo. Lidda no quiso deshacerse de sus ropas, así que opto por solo usar un suéter de color negro y rojo. Los hermanos lucían ropas en azul marino, similares a togas, que se amarraban a la cintura con cintos de un color blanco, y con capas negras, hechas de cuero y lana, ideales para el frió. Tyra lucia una bella capa con capucha rojo vino, y el vestido de abajo llegaba hasta sus tobillos, de un tono ocre con orillas amarillas y un cinto negro. Torom mostraba una gabardina verde oscuro, conservó sus pantalones arena y solo agrego una bufanda verde. Jason se consiguió un traje negro, con guantes y bufando tambien, en el pecho se amarraba con hebillas. Era uno de los trajes más elegantes que havia usado en su vida (si no es que el más elegante). Ludovico solo consiguió unos guantes y botas nuevas.

Así comenzaron a subir las montañas, a través del paso del águila. Riwl y Huggin tuvieron que ser liberados, pues no estaban diseñados para soportar climas de extremo frió, en unos cuantos días se encontrarían del otro lado de las montañas con sus amos.

Tyra se hallaba en la cola del grupo, avanzando lentamente por el inicio del viaje, un poco temerosa

- ¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó Shikoth mirando con ternura a Tyra  
- ¿ah? No, no es nada

A la pelirroja le aterraba redescubrir su pasado en el transcurso del viaje

- ¿puedo acompañarte? –preguntó Shikoth acercándose a la joven  
- si… -contestó tímidamente.

Al instante emprendieron marcha hacia las montañas heladas de Oth


	47. Capítulo 46 En la más profunda oscuridad

Capítulo 46: En la más profunda oscuridad  
(Roskat)

_El primer refugio donde Jason vivió era lo que quedaba de una vieja mansión, en la zona de Keel que fue arrasada por las llamas. Durante la gran epidemia, el consejo de médicos recomendó quemar las casas de los barrios donde la peste había sido más virulenta. Después de aquello, zonas completas de la ciudad quedaron vacías, derruidas. Los supervivientes prefirieron mudarse a mejores barrios y se decía que la zona estaba embrujada, que aún se escuchaban los llantos de los bebés que perecieron en el lugar._

- Pero no son llantos de bebé, son... – Jason echó otro trozo de leña al fuego. Hizo una pausa dramática, consciente de haber captado la atención de su oyente. - Maullidos de gatos.

La chica sonrió, pero su rostro volvió enseguida a mostrarse frío y gris. Fuera del refugio, la ventisca de nieve había empeorado. Alrededor de los pequeños fuegos, un grupo de chicos de distintas edades trataban de calentarse las manos. Por sus caras, podía verse que tenían hambre. Más de uno tosía y estornudaba.

- Eh, Pies de Fuego... – un chico moreno, del que ahora era incapaz de decir el nombre, se acercó a dónde Jason había encendido otro fuego, en un intento de caldear más la estancia y también para calentar el frío cuerpo de la chica. - ¿Quién es? Parece un híbrido...

El aspecto de Medea era bastante peculiar. Tenía el cabello blanco, los ojos lechosos y la piel del rostro llena de cicatrices. Jason había aparecido con ella en brazos, agotados los dos. El chico prefirió guardarse la historia del caldero perdido por proteger a la chica. En su lugar, anunció que le habían dado un saco lleno de pan duro. En esos momentos, los niños que había por allí intentaban ablandarlo mojándolo en agua y colocándolo sobre las brasas.

- No es un híbrido. – Jason se echó a reír. - ¿Tanto hace que no ves a una chica de nuestra edad?

La broma no sentó muy bien al otro muchacho, que se fue murmurando algo por lo bajo. Entonces, la desconocida se atrevió a decir algo, por fin.

- Espero no causarte problemas.

Jason negó con la cabeza.

- Uno más ni soluciona ni causa problemas. Aquí estás a salvo. – Jason sacó un trozo de pan del fuego y, con cuidado de no quemarse los dedos, lo acercó a las manos de la chica. – Toma, está mejor caliente.

La chica no se movió. Todo colorado, Jason tocó las manos de la chica y depositó el pan caliente sobre ellas.

- Perdona... Se me había olvidado.

- No pasa nada. – la chica sonrió tímidamente. - Gracias.

- Aún no me he presentado formalmente. Me llamo Jason, aunque los chicos de aquí me llaman "Pies de Fuego". Es porque corro muy rápido.

La chica volvió a sonreír. "No se le da bien tratar con la gente, parece muy distante y tímida. ¿De dónde habrá salido?"

- ¿No hay muchas chicas, verdad? ¿Por qué? – preguntó de repente, con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque... las chicas encuentran trabajo rápidamente, sino como doncellas, al menos como... – a Jason le dolía pensar en eso, pero al final lo soltó. – en los burdeles. Pero puede que eso ya lo sepas. Desde los tiempos de la epidemia, se ha convertido en algo común. La gente que creció conmigo en mi barrio, los compañeros de clase, los amigos... todos están desperdigados por las calles, muriéndose de hambre, frío o enfermedades. Supongo... que tú también eres una más. Si vienes de un burdel, entiendo que no quieras ni decirme tu nombre.

Jason se dio cuenta que la chica no había comido más que un poco del pan, y que lo había depositado en su regazo.

- ¿Tienes frío? – Jason le tomó las manos y las guió para que las colocara sobre las llamas. – Tus dedos están helados.

- Medea. – la chica ciega asintió y esperó a que Jason le dijera algo. – Mi nombre es Medea. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí, Jason Pies de Fuego. 

**********************

"Y pensar que entonces me quejaba del frío"

Jason caminaba detrás del corpachón de Ludovico. Detrás de él, una encogida Elia trataba de avanzar haciendo surcos en la nieve con su bastón. Guiando al grupo, con la mano izquierda levantada, Torom abría paso en la nieve con su espada dorada. Un golpe de viento hizo tropezar a Tyra, y Sikoth la sujetó a tiempo. Koru, por su parte, se ocupaba de llevar sobre la espalda a Lidda. La halfing le había estado gritando que ella se bastaba sola y que no necesitaba la ayuda de ningún niñato, pero la nieve llegó a cubrirle hasta la cintura, y a punto estuvieron de dejarla atrás.

- ¡Ánimo! – gritó Torom, por encima de la ventisca. – ¡Veo una cueva! ¡Allí podremos descansar!

Hacía dos días que habían dejado atrás la aldea, y hasta ese momento, el "Paso del Águila" había sido un paseo. Sin embargo, esa mañana, el cielo se había cubierto de espesas nubes grises y negras, y desde entonces, les caían encima copos del tamaño de puños.

- ¡Torom! – Ludovico alzó su voz por encima del poderoso viento. - ¡Recuerda! ¡Los caníbales! ¡Puede ser uno de sus refugios!

Torom se detuvo casi en seco, se giró hacia Ludovico y le respondió:

- ¡¿Qué opciones tenemos?! ¡Si nos quedamos aquí, moriremos congelados!

Ludovico reflexionó, pero al final asintió. El resto habría dicho algo, no podían ni hablar, pero sintieron alivio de pensar que pronto estarían en un lugar más caldeado. Torom fue el primero en pasar, y enseguida extrajo una manta gruesa, junto con los clavos de amarre que el señor de la aldea les había vendido. Ludovico y Jason le ayudaron a colocar la manta, clavarla a la pared y lograr así parar la ventisca, al menos por esa noche.

Mientras, Elia sacó la madera y, controlando los temblores de su mandíbula, logró prenderla con un hechizo. Pronto, el calor de las llamas calentó hasta la última alma del grupo. Lidda recuperó el color, y las ganas de hablar.

- Prefería ese barco funesto que esta fría montaña. – la halfing estiró las manos sobre el fuego.

- Y hemos tenido suerte. En otra época del año, el paso del Águila está totalmente cerrado. – Ludovico se quitó la capa y se acercó al fuego. – Joven shinobi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sentada en el suelo, aferrada al brazo de Sikoth, Tyra seguía cubierta con la capa. Torom se agachó corriendo y la apartó de Sikoth, pero no porque se sintiera celoso, sino porque reconoció los primeros síntomas de congelación. Se apresuró a quitarle la capa húmeda y las botas.

- Hay que frotarle los pies, hasta que recupere el calor. – espetó a Sikoth. El chico, tras mirarle con cierto odio, le obedeció.

Tyra tardó en recuperarse. Tras una hora de frotarle los pies y las manos, y de darle de beber el fuerte aguardiente que les vendieron también en la aldea, la ninja recuperó el suficiente color para descartar que su vida corriera peligro. Mientras, Elia se ocupó de preparar la cena: trozos de la caza del día anterior asados al fuego. Jason, tras lavarse las manos, se quedó a su lado para ayudarla.

- Esta cueva... me da escalofríos. – comentó Sikoth, tras comer un poco. Tyra dormía encogida a un lado del fuego, arropada por su manta y por la de Torom.

- Sí, no es nada acogedora. – Koru devoraba a dos carrillos su trozo de carne. – Que bueno te ha quedado, Elia. Siempre he querido tener una novia cocinera, ¿te casarás conmigo?

Elia se puso colorada y le llamó tonto, pero le alegró que alguien por fin alabara su comida. Jason, sin apenas probar bocado, se había sentado al lado de la puerta y se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Establecieron los turnos para la guardia (dejando excluidos de momento a Jason y a Tyra). Lidda, antes de que nadie dijera nada, se ofreció para el primer turno sin vacilar.

- He sido la que menos he andado, así que es de justicia. – la halfing escupió un trozo de hueso al fondo de la cueva, donde el sonido del eco sonó durante un par de minutos.

- No pondré ninguna objeción, pequeña señorita Halfing. Necesito dormir.

- Algún día, esta pequeña "señorita" te dará una buena paliza, señor Juego Sucio. – Lidda escupió otro trozo de hueso, lanzándolo en la misma dirección. Frunció el ceño al escuchar el eco, pero no dijo nada más.

********************

En el turno de Jason, el chico de Keel, más descansado y muy hambriento, dio buena cuenta del trozo de carne que Elia le había reservado. Mientras lo mordía, pensaba en la cantidad de veces que, durante el año pasado, había deseado comer carne asada y vestir prendas de abrigo. Le encantaba la chaqueta cruzada y la sensación cálida de la piel de animal.

"Tengo problemas... y encima varios" Jason empezó a morderse las uñas. "El primero de todos es Medea. ¿Me engañó todo el rato? ¿Fingía ser tan débil, solo para apoderarse de la espada oxidada? ¿Por qué se tomó tanto trabajo?" El segundo de sus problemas tenía que ver con la actitud de Ludovico hacia su proposición de entrenarle. En lugar de aceptar, el caballero había denegado la oferta. Parecía que le daba igual que Jason contara el secreto o no, pero el chico sabía que aquello era una pose, pues Ludovico pudo decirles quién era desde el principio si no quisiera mantenerlo en secreto, ¿no?

Del fondo de la cueva le llegó un sonido sordo, y Jason se giró para mirar en esa dirección. Un escalofrío le recorrió las vértebras. Deslizó la mano hacia la empuñadura de madera y aferró el sable oxidado. El sonido cesó, y solo escuchó, por intervalo de unos segundos, la respiración de los durmientes.

- Jason, ¿lo has oído tu también, verdad?

A punto estuvo el corazón de Jason de pararse por culpa del susto. Dirigió el sable oxidado hacia el pecho de la persona que le había hablado, que no era otro que Torom Derdim. El mercenario, con el cabello revuelto, se había agachado a su lado.

- Menudo susto me has dado, Derdim. – Jason tragó saliva.- Sí, yo también lo he oído, pero creo que era o un murciélago o cualquier alimaña de montaña.

Torom se sentó poco convencido.

- ¿No deberías dormir un poco? – Jason echó otro trozo de leña al fuego. – Tranquilo, ya te despertaré para tu turno.

- No tengo sueño, gracias. – Torom trató de peinarse la densa cabellera negra. Esos últimos días, las ropas de abrigo le quedaban más holgadas que el resto. Desde que habían dejado atrás las islas, el mercenario se mostraba taciturno y silencioso. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué motivaba que el ceño estuviera siempre fruncido y la mirada de preocupación.

- Agotarte no solucionará nada. – Jason, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya había abierto la boca. Por la mirada que le lanzó el mercenario, deseó haberse quedado callado. – Esto... no importa.

- Vamos, vamos... Dímelo, sí te daré toda la razón. ¿Cómo me puedo preocupar por lo que haga Zul? Si yo dejé vivo a Omino, soy responsable de la muerte de sus seres queridos y encima, no he sabido protegerle llegado el momento. – Torom cerró los puños, en un gesto de rabia. – Haga lo que haga, siempre me equivoco.

- Torom, te voy a hablar con sinceridad: yo también estoy preocupado por Zul. Es un crío, que parece tener problemas para ver algo más allá de lo que le pasa a él por delante de las narices. Tú no tienes nada que ver con las acciones de ese tal Omino. Es más, le detuviste una vez, evitaste que siguiera matando humanos. Lo ocurrido en realidad es obra de decisiones que estaban fuera de tu alcance. – Jason seguía hablando, a pesar de la elocuente mirada de rabia que le dirigía Torom. – No puedes echarte encima toda la culpa por los errores de los demás.

- Era mi amigo, y le hice daño. De eso soy culpable.

- Claro, y cuando tengas una oportunidad, le pedirás perdón. – Jason se mordió la lengua. – Mira, Torom, recuerda porqué te hiciste amigo de Zul, que viste en él que te llevó a permanecer a su lado. Zul es un niño que ha sufrido, eso se ve enseguida, pero también creo que sabe apreciar a los demás. Solo puedes hacer una cosa, aparte de pedirle perdón, y es tener confianza en que hará lo correcto y lo justo. Hay que confiar en los demás, aunque nos cueste.

Torom, tras un rato de silencio, asintió. Luego, dio un golpe afectuoso en el hombro de Jason.

- Gracias por tu sabio consejo. Trataré de dormir algo. – y Torom se puso en pie.

Jason permaneció un rato más mirando al fuego, tras la marcha del mercenario. Comenzó a morderse las uñas mientras pensaba: "Si tan sabio soy, ¿por qué demonios no sigo mis propios consejos?"

***********************

La segunda vez que Jason escuchó el extraño sonido, estaba dando una cabezada. Se despertó de golpe, más que por el sonido, por la aparición de Lidda frente a él.

- Despierta, inútil. – La halfing estaba ya armada, y miraba hacia el fondo de la cueva.

- Um... Ah, sí... – Jason se puso en pie y se sacudió el aturdimiento agitando un poco la cabeza. - ¿Despierto a los demás?

- No hará falta: el señor Juego Sucio lleva ya un rato con los ojos abiertos. ¿No es cierto? – Lidda ni miró hacia Ludovico, que se puso en pie nada más escuchar su mote. El caballero también había desenvainado.

- Os dije que, a pesar del frío, podríamos encontrarnos con algún miembro de la tribu caníbal.

- Genial, aquí tienen un banquete de ocho platos. – Lidda, sin dejar de mirar hacia el fondo de la cueva, dio un pisotón al bulto que pertenecía a Koru, el mayor de los hermanos. El ladrón sí dormía, y durante unos segundos, se quejó a su hermano por levantarle tan temprano. Lidda le respondió con otro puntapié.

- Arriba, atajo de burros. Estamos en la boca del lobo, nunca mejor dicho. – la halfing se pasó la lengua por los labios cortados por culpa del viento. A pesar de la situación, su mirada febril parecía indicar que estaba más que dispuesta a pelear. – Un poco de ejercicio para calentar mis huesos no vendría nada mal.

- Solo es un ligero ruidito que proviene de algún lugar al otro lado de la cueva. – intervino Elia. Iluminó con el bastón de la ciencia lo suficiente para que el grupo pudiera verse las caras. Durante la cabezada de Jason, el fuego había estado a punto de extinguirse.

- Esta cueva es más profunda de lo que aparenta. – comentó la halfing. – Recordad el eco: sonaba demasiado, como si este lugar fuera mucho más profundo.

- Creo que, ante la duda, será mejor que salgamos y regresemos al camino. – Sikoth, que se había deslizado a tiempo para evitar el puntapié de Aguijón, trató de descorrer la manta. Lo dejó al ver que había una gruesa capa de nieve cubriendo la entrada.

- Chicos, parece que el destino quiere que bajemos. – Ludovico se asomó a la parte más oscura de la cueva. – Puede que esto sea un atajo para llegar al otro lado de las montañas Oth, o quizá a algún valle más cálido.

- O una fosa sin final donde habitan seres de otras dimensiones. – añadió Koru, por lo que se llevó una mirada recriminatoria de su hermano. - ¿Qué he dicho?

- De acuerdo. Vamos. – Tyra dio un paso al frente con decisión. Tomó una tea del fuego y la usó para iluminar el camino. Tras recoger los pertrechos, la siguieron Ludovico, Lidda, Torom y los dos hermanos. Jason iba a avanzar, cuando sintió que alguien le aferraba el brazo.

- Elia... – Jason observó que la maga, con los ojos muy abiertos, apretaba el bastón de la Ciencia hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? – susurró Elia.

- Claro, perdona. – Jason miró hacia el resto del grupo. Koru se detuvo antes de seguir al equipo.

- Pies de Fuego, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es que te da miedo la oscuridad?

- Que observador eres, Joven del Búho. – Jason tomó la mano de Elia y apretó. – Pero ya tengo quien me acompañe.

- Jason... – Elia apretó la mano.

- No te preocupes, recuerda que te di mi palabra de caballero: jamás descubriré tu secreto. – Jason le guiñó el ojo izquierdo, el del lunar. – No me separaré de ti, así que no tienes porqué temer.

Ni todas las fobias del mundo pudieron impedir que Elia esbozara una sonrisa. "Soy una tonta, por creer que estos gestos que tiene hacia mí significan algo... Creo que este chico es amable con cualquier chica, como le han enseñado a ser con las mujeres. Pero no puedo evitar... sentirme halagada".

La cueva tenía forma de una "ele" alargada. Ellos habían estado durmiendo antes de un recodo que viraba hacia el este. Ludovico indicó que, si seguían en esa dirección, se adentrarían aún más en las montañas. El cómo sabía el caballero hacia donde quedaba el norte o el sur era algo que los del grupo no supieron, pero la verdad es que Ludovico parecía tener un sexto sentido para distinguir un camino correcto de otro peligroso. El sonido que escucharon Jason, Torom y Lidda se repitió: un ligero tañido, como un repique de campanas o cascabeles, tan profundos en la tierra que llegaban demasiado tamizados.

- Que curioso... – Jason se detuvo de golpe. Elia estuvo a punto de tropezarse con él, pero se apoyó en la pared y lo evitó. – Eh, creo que mi sable se ha movido.

- ¿Bromeas, no? – Koru se giró. - ¿Cómo vamos a tener tanta potra para encontrar una pieza de la pluma aquí?

- Estas son las montañas de Oth, quizá encontremos una pista. – comentó Tyra.

- Seguiremos adelante. Señor caballero, si se repite la vibración, nos lo hará saber, ¿verdad?

Jason asintió y, tras apretar la mano de Elia, la maga le siguió. Sikoth se había fijado ya en que estos dos iban de la mano, pero decidió que ya bastante colorada se veía a Elia como para encima comentarlo. Continuó caminando al lado de Torom, y entonces lo vio: la mirada de los profundos ojos verdes de Tyra clavados en el perfil de Torom, y en la sonrisa cómplice de los dos. Sikoth supo entonces que algo había pasado entre ellos dos, y que lo habían ocultado hábilmente al resto.

- Creo que me he quedado sin esposa. En fin, otras cocineras habrá. – Koru le distrajo al pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros. Lidda chistó:

- ¿No os enseñaron a que hay que ser silenciosos?

Otra vez el sonido de campanas, en esta ocasión tan cercano que todos en el grupo supieron que venía de algún lugar por debajo de sus pies. Jason sintió como el sable oxidado temblaba, pero había algo diferente a las anteriores vibraciones. Abrió la boca para comunicarle al resto que había algo distinto, tanto en el sonido como en la vibración, cuando el suelo bajo los pies del chico de Keel y la maga desapareció.

Ni Torom, que había demostrado sus reflejos en otras ocasiones, ni Lidda, que estaba cerca de Jason, pudieron hacer nada para impedir que los dos desaparecieran. El tañido de campanas se hizo tan fuerte que las paredes y el suelo temblaban.

- ¡Hay que marcharse! – ordenó Tyra.

El suelo bajo los pies de la shinobi se resquebrajó en círculo. Osciló como una peonza, arrojando a la ninja hacia un nuevo agujero en la pared. Torom se lanzó tras ella. Cuando todo quedó de nuevo silencioso y tranquilo, los únicos que permanecieron en el mismo lugar fueron Ludovico y Lidda. Los hermanos habían caído juntos, tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta.

- ¿Los caníbales son capaces de estos trucos? – preguntó Lidda.

- No creo que los caníbales vayan tras nosotros. – Ludovico enfundó la espada. – Hay que encontrarles, y rápido. Señorita hafling, ¿me acompañará? ¿O prefiere seguir su propio camino?

- Um... – Lidda vaciló. – Ese niñato del sable oxidado es el único que puede indicar por donde se encuentra un tesoro en toda la cueva, así que de momento, me quedo. Prefiero obtener alguna ganancia.

- No... otra vez... No... – Jason se incorporó y dio un golpe al suelo.

Estaba arrodillado sobre un suelo húmedo, en medio de una oscuridad densa e impenetrable. Cuando el suelo desapareció, Jason y Elia se deslizaron por un largo tobogán, excavado en la roca por la erosión del agua. Menos mal que las nuevas ropas le protegían tanto del frío como de la humedad.

– Otra vez... soy yo el que está metido en un lío. No es justo...

Jason suspiró, y luego recordó que cinco segundos antes de caer tenía la mano de Elia apretada. Tanteó en medio de la oscuridad hasta tocar algo que identificó como el Báculo de la Ciencia, y a su lado, algo blando. "Por favor, que sea su estómago". Mientras buscaba el rostro de Elia, recordó sin querer a Medea.

_Jason estaba soñando con el estofado que hacía su madre, un sueño habitual los domingos, pues era el plato que siempre cocinaba la señora Wade ese día. Recordaba los olores que inundaban la cocina, y también la textura de las patatas cocidas en el jugo de la carne... Le despertaron sus propios rugidos en el estómago, y terminó de despejarse con el sonido de una risa femenina. No comprendía muy bien porque sonaba tan cerca de él, pero estuvo seguro que la risa pertenecía a Medea._

La chica ciega estaba tocándole el pecho. Las manos pequeñas y suaves bajaban y subían con mucha delicadeza. Jason fingió que estaba dormido, porque le llamaba la atención que Medea, hasta entonces distante y tímida, se atreviera a tocarle de esa manera. Parecía que estaba buscando algo. Cuando le tocó el rostro, Jason dio un respingo. La muchacha siempre tenía los dedos helados.

- ¿Qué estás buscando? – preguntó de repente Jason. Medea dio un respingo, pero no se apartó.

- La manta. Tengo frío. – Medea siguió tanteando.

Dormían sobre una tabla de madera que en tiempos mejores debió ser parte de una mesa de comedor para diez personas al menos. Jason había encontrado mantas y trozos de tela en los vertederos, y siempre tenía alguna; aunque los niños se las quitaban. Probablemente, la de Medea también se la habían robado. Con su ceguera, era presa fácil de este tipo de hurtos.

Jason la rodeó con los brazos y la cubrió con la única manta que tenía. Al principio, Medea estaba sorprendida por el gesto del muchacho, pero luego, cuando su cuerpo entró en calor, lo agradeció.

- Perdona, Medea, pero es el único método que se me ocurre para mantenernos calientes los dos. Mañana iré a por mantas.

- No importa. – Medea apoyó el rostro sobre el hombro de Jason. – Antes, te sonaba el estómago.

- Estaba soñando con un estofado. Hace tiempo que no como carne guisada. – Jason suspiró. Sentía el rostro de Medea sobre su pecho. – Tú me has tocado la cara...

- La verdad es que no sé como es tu rostro, y me daba vergüenza pedírtelo.

- Has tenido suerte, yo soy un caballero. Si vas por ahí tocando la cara de la gente cuando está durmiendo, pensarán cosas raras.

- Perdona. – Medea levantó la mano. - ¿Me dejas intentarlo ahora?

Jason asintió, y la muchacha recorrió, con los dedos un poco más calientes, el rostro imberbe e infantil de Jason. Ese día, un guardia le había dado un puñetazo, y tenía un lado de la cara hinchado. Medea le acarició esa zona con mayor delicadeza que antes.

- ¿Por qué dejas que te peguen así, cuando tienes una espada para defenderte?

- ¿El sable oxidado? No tengo suficiente pericia para manejarlo, y prefiero reservarlo, para cuando tenga que proteger a alguien. – Jason guió la mano de Medea hasta un lado de la improvisada cama. Escondido bajo la mochila con sus escasas posesiones, que usaba como almohada, estaba el sable. El mango de madera era lo único visible, siempre cerca de Jason para desenvainarlo en cuanto fuera necesario. – Vermotrix me contó que cada cierto tiempo, los guardias se enfadan y atacan a los niños. Hay incluso una facción que se dedica a exterminarnos como si fuéramos ratas. Por ese motivo, yo y otros chicos dormimos con armas siempre cerca.

- Interesante. – Medea bostezó.

- ¿Estás mejor, ya no tienes frío?

- Sí, ahora... estoy mejor. – Medea apartó la mano del rostro y apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Jason. – Gracias, "Pies de Fuego"

- De nada, mi pequeña.

"Soy un estúpido. Esa noche, no buscaba la manta... Buscaba el sable. No pudo quitármelo porque dormía siempre con él". Por el tacto, Jason supo que estaba tocando la espalda de Elia. Sujetando el bastón con la derecha, le dio la vuelta y tanteó el cuello hasta encontrar el pulso. Por fortuna, parecía firme. No pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate, pensando en sus propias palabras "Menos mal que soy un caballero... Tiene la piel muy suave".

- Despierta, Elia. – Jason le dio unos golpecitos delicados en la cara. Cuando sintió que la maga regresaba, la ayudó a incorporarse. – Tranquila, estamos en… esto… Bueno, estamos vivos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Elia se llevó la mano hacia la frente: tenía una pequeña brecha en la sien izquierda, producto de algún golpetazo.

- Ni idea. Toma, tu bastón. Espero que no esté roto.

Elia tomó el báculo, e iluminó la zona donde estaban. Al hacerlo, Jason vio un rasgo de incredulidad en su rostro. Quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero la maga comentó:

- Hay que encontrar a los demás.

- Sí, pero... – Jason miraba fijamente a Elia. – La vibración que sentí cuando el suelo desapareció bajo nuestros pies me indicaba que la pieza está aquí, en el subsuelo. Creo que podríamos encontrarla nosotros y luego reunirnos con el resto.

Elia negó con la cabeza.

- Ir solos nosotros dos no creo que sea buena idea. Últimamente, ni luchando de cuatro en cuatro somos capaces de derrotar a nadie.

- Sería una lástima tener una pieza de la pluma por aquí, y no ir a buscarla. – Jason le guiñó el ojo izquierdo. – Vamos, Elia. Por lo menos, hagamos el intento.

La maga reflexionó para sus adentros un buen rato, hasta que al final asintió. Pensó que, al fin y al cabo, era mejor regresar con alguna pista. De la mano otra vez, Elia iluminó la zona, caminando la primera. Estaban en una sala de forma irregular, una gruta con estalactitas y estalagmitas tan grandes como personas. Algunas de ellas, en grupo, parecían caras de personas que sufrían o que maldecían la luz que jamás habían visto. Elia contuvo el estremecimiento y trató de mostrarse fuerte, pero la luz de su báculo oscilaba según sintiera más o menos pavor.

- Tranquila. – Jason trató de animarla. – Ey, podríamos... no sé, cantar. Dicen que funciona cuando uno está asustado.

- Me gustaría verle la cara a quién inventó eso. – Elia, a pesar de no mostrarse muy convencida, dijo: - Bueno, ¿te sabes alguna canción? Una alegre, para que se me pase el miedo.

- La verdad es que ahora solo se me ocurre... "Cuando la Iguanita se tomó una cervecita, dijo ¡hip, hip! Y se embriagó la iguanita"

Elia no cantó, pero su risotada se multiplicó por mil por culpa del eco. Jason la siguió, pero de repente los dos recordaron a quién les había enseñado esa canción, y cesaron las carcajadas.

- Le echo de menos. – comentó Elia, tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Yo también, nadie me hacía reír como él.

- No puedo evitar pensar... que soy culpable. – Elia alzó el báculo para poder esquivar una gran estalagmita. – Cuando nos conocimos, fui muy antipática con él, por culpa de mis prejuicios.

- Luego, cambiaste. Yo también, al saber que era híbrido, creí que me iba a dar miedo. He escuchado muchas historias sobre ellos... pero ahora pienso que esos miedos eran la prueba de mi ignorancia. Cuando le vea, tengo que decirle que cambió mi forma de ver a su raza.

- Yo también lo haré. – Elia apretó la mano de Jason. Se estaba acostumbrando a tener siempre cerca al muchacho de Keel. – Jason, yo...

- Elia... El sonido ha vuelto. – Jason tocó el sabel oxidado. – Y la vibración.

En efecto, el sonido de cascabeles volvía a resonar, y en esta ocasión tan cerca que les temblaron los tímpanos. Elia también percibió una corriente de aire perfumado, dulce y suave como si proviniera de algún jardín.

- ¿Qué puede ser? – Jason, a pesar del temor en la voz, no desenvainó.

- No lo sé. – Elia alzó el báculo e iluminó tanto que se podían ver las paredes en todo su esplendor. Entonces, la maga observó que había inscripciones y dibujos. – Vaya, pinturas rupestres.

- ¿De los hombres primitivos? ¿En serio? – Jason siguió a la maga. Elia asintió. Resistió la tentación de tocar la pintura, pues sabía que era muy frágil. Reconoció seres alados parecidos a dragones, grandes bosques que cubrían montañas y valles, ríos con aguas cristalinas y suaves...

- El mundo les debió parecer... un lugar hermoso. – Elia pensó en los paisajes que habían visto durante el viaje: el desierto, el Lugar Maldito, la ciudad de Keel sumida en la pobreza, el color grisáceo de los ríos...

- La vibración indicaba que hay que ir por allí. – le animó Jason. Elia asintió, solo que esta vez caminó sin tomarle la mano. De repente, recordaba que había sentido el impulso de confesarle lo que sentía. Y no, no era el lugar apropiado. Conocía de antemano la respuesta del caballero, o creía conocerla.

Al torcer en un recodo, escucharon pasos y una voz que se quejaba. Jason se colocó frente a Elia y desenvainó el sable oxidado, pero la maga le tranquilizó. Quienes caminaban hacia ellos eran los hermanos. Sikoth y Koru aumentaron el paso al ver la luz que emitía el báculo de la ciencia. El mayor de los hermanos hizo una divertida reverencia y añadió:

- Solo tú, Elia, eres la luz que guía mis ojos...

- Deja de decir tonterías, Koru. – saltó de repente Jason. - ¿Estáis bien los dos?

- Sí, solo han sido unos golpes. – contestó Sikoth. – No tenemos nada para iluminar el camino, así que decidimos caminar en dirección hacia el sonido, por si a alguno de vosotros se os ocurría ir en esa dirección.

- Bien hecho. Espero que el resto piense de la misma forma sensata. - Elia les explicó que el sonido provenía de algún lugar al fondo de ese pasillo, y les describió las pinturas rupestres que habían dejado atrás. Mientras caminaban, Sikoth comentó que había leído en algún lugar que, en los tiempos en los que los dioses crearon el mundo, Mimir era un paraíso.

- Pero como le pasa a las casas: si sus habitantes no cuidan la fachada, las tuberías o los suelos, tarde o temprano, el lugar se estropea. – remató Koru. – Esos dibujos son de cuando el mundo era nuevo.

- Sería estupendo que todo fuera así de hermoso y sencillo. – comentó Jason.

- Sin duda, tendrían sus problemas. – Elia indicó que el pasillo acababa en una gran oquedad. Allí se detuvieron los cuatro, y se encontraron con una gran sala excavada en la gruta. Las paredes estaban pulidas, y el granito brillaba a la luz del báculo de la Ciencia. Al fondo, observaron que había un altar, de puro mármol blanco.

En la pared de la izquierda, había dos grandes ruedas de piedra, divididas en cinco secciones. Cada sección contenía el dibujo de un símbolo extraño, imposible de identificar. En la pared de la derecha, había cuatro cuadrados, cada uno con un animal hecho con un mosaico.

- Esto no lo hicieron los primitivos. – comentó Jason.

- Es obvio que no. – Elia volvía a oler a flores. Iba a decir algo sobre esta peculiaridad, pensando que debía ser la única, cuando escuchó como Sikoth se quejaba.

- Huele a flores de muertos.

- Lirios. – le corrigió su hermano.

- Eso, no me gusta ese olor.

- Yo no huelo a nada. – Jason avanzó hacia el cofre. Posó las manos sobre la tapa de mármol, pero no fue capaz de levantarla o moverla ni siquiera un centímetro.

Las ruedas de piedra giraron de repente, y el sonido de los cascabeles que tanto habían escuchado sobresaltó al grupo. El tirón del sable oxidado estuvo a punto de arrojar a Jason al suelo. El sable señaló hacia el cofre.

- El olor a lirios es señal de que este es un lugar sagrado. – dijo Elia, cuando todo sonido cesó. – Es una prueba de un dios, y creo que hay que pasarla para obtener lo que hay en ese cofre.

La maga observó las dos ruedas, mirando los dibujos. Luego, se giró hacia los cuadrados. Había algo extraño en los dibujos de los cuadrados de la pared de la derecha: eran un tigre, dos sardinas, tres monos y cuatro búhos. La mezcla de animales, con el hecho de estar en una zona donde ninguna de las cuatro especies podían vivir, le pareció un indicio de que el lugar era quizá más antiguo que las pinturas rupestres del pasillo.

- Elia... Estas ruedas se pueden girar, ¿verdad? – Sikoth se adelantó y miró los símbolos inscritos en las ocho secciones de las ruedas. – Creo que sé de lo que trata la prueba.

Sikoth explicó que los dibujos de los animales y los extraños símbolos estaban relacionados. Los símbolos en las ruedas pertenecían a un idioma muy antiguo, que querían decir partes del cuerpo de animales.

- Jason, mueve la rueda hasta que yo te lo diga. – ordenó Sikoth. – Koru, ayuda a Elia a mover el cuadrado del tigre, cuando te lo indique... ¿Estamos?

Todos asintieron. Sikoth y Jason hicieron mover las ruedas hasta que el chico le indicó al de Keel que se detuviera. Leyó los dos símbolos que había quedado a la misma altura, uno junto a otro: garra y rayas. Entonces, Sikoth ordenó a Koru y a Elia que empujaran el cuadrado del dibujo del tigre. La piedra se deslizó y se quedó encajada al fondo de la pared.

- Siguen un orden: primero el tigre, después los peces, los monos y por último los búhos. – Koru se echó a reír. – Eres un genio, Sikoth.

- Menos mal que sabe leer esos símbolos. – Elia apoyó la mano en la baldosa de los peces, observando como Jason y Sikoth, ambos empapados de sudor, daban otra vuelta a las ruedas. – No te lo he preguntado... ¿dónde aprendió tu hermano a...?

Normalmente, Koru solía mostrarse alegre, confiado y parlanchín. Sin embargo, la mirada triste que dirigió a Elia hizo que la maga perdiera las ganas de seguir preguntando. Lo cierto es que el hecho de oler los lirios y también percibir que había algo en la cueva decía que Sikoth tenía una especial sensibilidad hacia lo mágico y lo extraordinario. Además, recordó el incidente en una de las islas. ¿Qué tipo de poder ocultaba "el joven hermano del joven del búho"?

Cuando ya habían empujado la piedra de los peces, el sonido de cascabeles regresó y con él, tanto las ruedas como las baldosas que habían accionado regresaron a su posición inicial.

- Uf... parece que hay que ir más rápido. – Jason se limpió el sudor. En aquella sala hacía mucho calor. Ahora, las ropas de abrigo que tanto había apreciado le parecieron incómodas y pesadas.

- Nos vendría bien la ayuda de Ludovico o Torom. – dijo Sikoth. Aunque le doliera, debía reconocer que la fuerza de estos dos haría que fuera más rápido.

- ¿Y mi ayuda, la aceptáis?

Tyra, con las ropas manchadas de carbón y una de las alabardas desenvainadas, cruzó hacia el interior. Nadie la había escuchado llegar, pues la ninja, al sentir la fuerza de una magia desconocida, había aplicado todas las artes de sigilo que conocía.

- ¿Y los demás? – preguntó Sikoth.

- No lo sé, pero supongo que vendrán aquí. – Tyra se quedó frente a las ruedas. – Creo que deberíamos mover las ruedas más rápido. Koru, Elia, ayudad a Jason y a Sikoth a mover las ruedas, mientras yo me ocupo de las baldosas.

Aguardaron a que el sonido volviera a repetirse, y entonces actuaron todo lo rápido que pudieron. Sikoth aprovechó el tiempo que estuvieron esperando para memorizar los símbolos y localizar sus parejas. Garra y raya, escama y aleta, cola y manos; pico y alas. Cuando las cuatro baldosas estuvieron alineadas al fondo, solo quedaban dos símbolos por encajar. Sikoth los leyó en voz alta, y provocó en todo el grupo un estremecimiento.

- Dioses y Hombres.

Y nada más alinearse, el cofre de mármol, con un crujido, se abrió hasta la mitad. El grupo se asomó. Del interior del cofre provenía el olor a lirios. Elia se mareó, pues el olor dulzón le provocó náuseas. Jason le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pensando que había regresado su miedo a la oscuridad.

- Siento la presencia de algo maligno. – Elia alzó el báculo de la Ciencia, a la par que Tyra sacaba sus alabardas. Los dos hermanos también desenvainaron sus armas, pues acababan de ver lo que había puesto en sobreaviso a la ninja.

Una mano larga y huesuda deslizó hacia un lado la tapa con solo rozarla. El grupo escuchó un largo silbido, y la mano dio paso a un cuerpo sólido, cubierto por unos amplios ropajes color escarlata. Al levantarse, pudieron ver que se trataba de una mujer tan perfecta en facciones que parecía la estatua de una diosa, dotada de viva. Sin embargo, el color grisáceo de sus mejillas y el hedor a muerte que despedía no podían significar nada bueno. Alrededor de su cabeza, danzando y reptando por el cráneo perfecto, diez serpientes de escamas doradas dirigieron sus miradas de piedra hacia el primer componente del grupo, el joven Koru. Sus ojos se vieron atrapados por una intensa luz, y no vio nada más.

- ¡Una medusa! – gritó Elia. - ¡Cerrad los ojos, no la miréis directamente!

La advertencia llegaba tarde para Koru, transformado en estatua de piedra. Sikoth se alejó del monstruo, con el rostro desencajado por el terror.

- ¿Cómo vamos a luchar con los ojos cerrados? – Jason no había seguido el sabio consejo de Elia, y solo miraba a los pies de la medusa. Fue testigo de su avance lento.

- Habrá que hacerlo. – Tyra cerró los ojos con firmeza y atacó con las alabardas. Sabía que las medusas, al igual que muchos seres del ultramundo, solían ser inmunes a los hechizos que la shinobi conocía. Por fortuna, Elia, conocedora de muchas razas gracias a los estudios en la ciudad de Gren, sabía que las medusas eran débiles ante la combinación de hechizos de luz y agua.

Jason, atento a los movimientos de los pies de la medusa, atacó. Debía esquivar también los lances de Tyra y la larga espada de Sikoth. La medusa no solo era rápida esquivando, sino que contaba con el poder de sus diez serpientes y sus respectivas dentelladas. Elia tenía que repartir su atención entre no mirar a los ojos a las serpientes, realizar hechizos de protección y otros de apoyo.

Cuando Elia ya pensaba que no iba a ser capaz de seguir con los hechizos, una figura vestida de oscuro apareció a su lado. Manejaba una bola de luz como si esta estuviera pegada a sus dedos.

- Elia, protege a Koru. ¡Cerrad los ojos! – Torom alzó la mano y lanzó la bola de luz hacia el pecho de la medusa. - ¡Termina Lumina!

El impacto dio de lleno en el pecho de la criatura. El cuerpo vestido de granate aterrizó sobre el atáud de mármol. Cabezas de serpiente y trozos de carne llovieron sobre el grupo, y toda la sala quedó teñida de rojo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Koru era el único que permaneció de pie. Jason, Elia, Tyra, Torom y Sikoth estaban tirados en el suelo de la habitación, empapados por la pegajosa sangre de la medusa. Poco a poco, se fueron poniendo en pie, conscientes de estar vivos y de que la medusa había sido destrozada al fin.

O eso creían: una serpiente se deslizó en medio del charco de sangre, dispuesta a morder el tobillo de Sikoth. Una daga clavó el reptil al suelo y desparramó sus sesos.

- Al fin os encontramos. – Ludovico estuvo a punto de resbalar por el charco de sangre.

- ¿Os habéis divertido mucho? – Lidda recuperó a Mataconejos y la guardó. Miró los extraños dibujos de animales de las paredes y sonrió un poco, levantando el labio. – Ya veo... Han estado entretenidos haciendo puzzles y conociendo personas interesantes.

La halfing le dio una patada al cuerpo de la serpiente dorada.

- Nosotros hemos encontrado una salida. – Ludovico ayudó a Elia a levantarse. – De pura casualidad, todo hay que decirlo. Da a parar a un bosque un poco más acogedor que la montaña.

- El cofre... tiene que haber una pieza. - Jason se encaramó al cofre, buscando el supuesto tesoro que su sable había indicado. En su lugar... lo único que había era un dibujo en relieve.

Todos se asomaron. Lidda comentó que por esa cosa no merecía siquiera mancharse las botas con sangre.

- Esta marca me suena. – Sikoth acarició el extraño dibujo con la punta de los dedos. Se trataba de una especie de estrella, con un cuerpo central con forma de hexágono. Cada brazo de la estrella tenía una forma y longitud diferente.

- Puede que, algún tiempo lejano, este lugar contuviera una pieza de la pluma. – aventuró Ludovico. – Pero alguien se nos adelantó. Lo siento, chicos. Anda, será mejor que os lavéis, aunque sea un poco.

El lugar que habían encontrado Ludovico y Lidda mientras estuvieron solos se trataba de un bosque de zarzales y árboles de corteza dura y hojas espinosas. Apenas había nieve, pues quedaba al resguardo de la cara norte de las montañas de Oth. Ludovico informó que estaban en un valle bajo, solo uno más entre los cientos que había en todo en sistema montañoso. Eran lugares inhóspitos, donde el viento soplaba con menor fuerza, pero apenas había vida.

Hambrientos y exhaustos, lograron encender un fuego y se concentraron a su alrededor. Solo pudieron lavarse el rostro y las manos, las ropas seguían manchadas por la capa de sangre de la medusa. Entre tener la ropa limpia y pasar frío o estar sucio y permanecer calientes, todos decidieron que era mejor lo segundo. Ya cuando dejaran atrás las montañas, se darían un baño y lavarían las ropas.

- Me abuuurro... – se quejó Koru, lanzando un tronco a la fogata.

Alrededor de la misma, estaban sentados todos los miembros del grupo. Todos tenían pintados en el rostro el desánimo y la frustración, pero nadie se levantaba para irse a dormir. Koru había pasado un odre con el aguardiente que les habían vendido. El joven ladrón no se daba por vencido:

– Tyra, podrías tocar algo y...

- Os he tocado todas las canciones que conozco, no se me ocurre ninguna otra. – aclaró la shinobi con un tono de cansancio.

- Bueno... puedes tocarlas otra vez. A mi me encantan. – Sikoth le tendió un trozo de carne que estaba cortando. Tyra iba a tomarla, cuando se la quitó Lidda, con un gesto muy rápido.

- A mi también me gusta como tocas la lira, pero es injusto que seas tú siempre quién distraiga al grupo. – terció Torom. – Debes descansar, y dejar que seamos nosotros los que hagamos algo entretenido.

- Yo puedo contaros un chiste... ¿Sabéis por qué los hafling...? – Koru empezó a decir la frase, pero su mirada se detuvo en Lidda. La hafling había extraído uno de sus cuchillos y se puso a limpiarlo.

- Sí, sigue... ¿Por qué los haflings... qué más?

- No es mala idea... pero podíamos contar historias. – Jason intervino. Hasta ese momento, había estado muy callado. Al otro lado de la hoguera, sentado frente a él, estaba Ludovico. Fingía seguir la conversación sin interés, pero Jason le había pillado con una mirada divertida en los ojos. "Esta es mi oportunidad". – Cuando los niños del templo se aburrían, cada uno contaba un cuento que había escuchado alguna vez, o una simple anécdota. Era bastante divertido.

- Me gusta... ¿Por qué no empiezas tú? Cada uno podríamos contar una historia cortita, para entretener. – dijo Elia.

Era mejor que contar chistes, pues los más novedosos y populares hacían burlas de los clanes ninja, los haflings y otros seres que estaban demasiado representados en el grupo. Jason cedió el primer turno a Torom, pues el chico, después de vivir como mercenario tanto tiempo, debía conocer historias divertidas. El mercenario les relató como una vez tuvo que perseguir a un orco por el vertedero de una gran ciudad. Al acabar de contar su relato, Koru estaba tirado en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas, Elia lloraba de la risa y hasta el estático Ludovico se permitió soltar una carcajada.

- Tu turno, Jason. Eres el único que conserva el aliento. – Torom le lanzó el odre de vino. El futuro caballero bebió un trago corto, se limpió la comisura de los labios y empezó a hablar.

- Yo os contaré... una historia sobre la astucia. Era la favorita de mi padre, Rowan Wade, y toda una leyenda en Keel. Como ninguno de vosotros sois de allí, supongo que tendré que explicaros que el rey Aganhem tenía a su servicio al mejor caballero que el mundo ha conocido, al más famoso... Sir Cameén San Espada.

- ¡Qué nombre tan ridículo! – Koru seguía partiéndose de risa.

Jason observó que Ludo no se había movido ni un ápice. Ni siquiera se había puesto colorado. El joven de Keel se puso en pie, e inició su relato.

- De este caballero se conocían muy pocos datos. Solo su nombre, y que era un íntimo amigo del rey. También que una dama de la más alta nobleza de la ciudad le protegía, y fue su madrina en su entrenamiento. Sir Cameén era conocido por ser un gran guerrero, pero no solo por sus habilidades con la espada, sino por su aguda inteligencia.

Había una hechicera nigromante llamada Yocen, que deseaba ganar en ingenio a San Espada. Para este fin, maldijo al pueblo de Isig a un día sin fin, y puso como condición para liberarlo lo siguiente: Vencer al Cíclope de la cueva de Archen, al norte de Isig, usando solo una cuchara, sin ensuciarla.

Como era lógico, la hechicera puso una prueba tan difícil sabiendo que el Rey Aghamen enviaría a San Espada, su mejor caballero. Este llegó al pueblo cuando ya llevaba una semana sometido a la más terrible luz, la de un sol que nunca se ocultaba. Los animales se morían, nadie era capaz de dormir, y la piel de todos los habitantes del lugar se tornó negra como el carbón.

Sir Cameén aceptó la cuchara y partió hacia la cueva, el único lugar tenebroso que quedaba en todo Isig. Sir Cameén sabía que la hechicera le espiaría, por lo que no podría hacer ninguna trampa. En la cueva, la luz entraba por ciertos hoyos del tamaño de alfileres. Del fondo de la gruta, le llegaba el respirar agitado del cíclope. Era obvio que la maga le había enfurecido para que le diera una buena "fiesta de bienvenida" al caballero.

El cíclope se abalanzó sobre Sir Cameén, mas el caballero logró esquivarlo. Al hacerlo, uno de los pequeños rayos de luz le dio de lleno en los ojos y perdió la visión unos segundos. Tuvo que esquivar a ciegas el ataque del cíclope, pero Sir Cameén ya sabía como derrotarle, gracias al incidente. Tomó la cuchara y la movió de tal manera que el haz de luz incidió sobre el único ojo del cíclope. Este, más torpe que un humano y más cegado por la furia y la irritación, empezó a correr en círculos, tratando de atrapar al miserable oponente. Cuando el cíclope recuperaba la visión, Sir Cameén le daba con otro haz, tan certero como si le atacara con un tronco ardiendo. Fue tanta la furia del cíclope, que este se lanzó directamente hacia San Espada con toda su fuerza. El caballero se apartó rodando por el suelo y el cíclope se golpeó contra la pared, quedando inconsciente.

En ese mismo instante, la noche llegó al pueblo de Isig, y la maga Yocen, maldiciendo a Sir Cameén, pensó en el siguiente plan para derrotar al ingenioso caballero.

Esa noche, Jason esperó a que Koru, encargado de la guardia a esas horas, se quedara un poco adormilado, para levantarse. No pasaba nada si el guardián echaba un sueñecito, pues Elia había dispuesto unos sellos de alarma alrededor del campamento, por si acaso el valle ocultaba a esos famosos caníbales. Jason caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño barranco. El aguardiente que había tomado le había sentado un poco mal, y tenía que ir al baño de forma urgente. "Antes no bebía nada, y desde que estoy con esta gente... me convierto en un borrachín".

Mientras estaba en faena, pensó en la reacción de Ludovico. Esperaba que al menos el caballero le hubiera dedicado una mirada (furiosa o cómplice, daba lo mismo), pero en su lugar, Ludovico había escuchado la historia y había aplaudido como el resto. Luego, Tyra contó una leyenda ninja. Koru, ayudado por su hermano, relató una de sus escaramuzas. La historia más divertida llegó de boca de Lidda, sobre el torneo de los ladrones y la Corte de los Milagros. Cuando Elia le preguntó si era cierto que existía tal lugar, la ladrona sonrió para sí, con burla, y dijo "Quién sabe".

"No ha funcionado... Lo cierto es que es una estrategia de niño pequeño, un caballero como Ludovico no se alteraría por eso. Debe estar hasta acostumbrado" Jason se limpió las manos usando una hoja y se giró para regresar al campamento.

Se dio de frente con el pecho de alguien. Sin tener tiempo ni siquiera de desenvainar, se encontró con las manos rudas de Ludovico alrededor de su cuello. De un empujón, el caballero le dejó con los pies colgando por encima del precipicio.

- Pongamos las cosas claras... señor caballerete.

La voz de Ludovico era cualquier cosa menos amigable. Ni siquiera simpática. En los ojos había un brillo asesino que no le conocía, ni siquiera cuando le había visto pelear en serio. Jason apenas podía respirar, y toda su atención estaba concentrada en tratar de zafarse de las manos del caballero.

- Habíamos quedado... que no dirías nada. – Ludovico agitó el cuerpo de Jason.

- El trato era que ibas a entrenarme. – logró decir el muchacho, a duras penas.

- ¿Para qué demonios quieres ser caballero, eh? ¿Para sufrir como Cameén San Espada? Tu padre fue un imbécil por llenarte la cabeza de esas estúpidas historias. – Ludovico apretó un poco más. A Jason la falta de oxígeno y de sangre le debía estar causando visiones: ¿no tenían los ojos de Ludovico una lágrima a punto de saltar?

- Sufrir o no... Es una elección de vida. Puede que sufra igualmente siendo un pobre muchacho vagabundo y huérfano, o viviendo en un castillo. Nadie puede protegernos del dolor de la vida.

A medida que hablaba, Ludovico cedía un poco de la presión en el cuello, pero aún no le había soltado. Jason no sentía los brazos y piernas. Pensó en tratar de darle una patada, pero se dio cuenta que si el caballero hubiera querido asesinarle, lo habría hecho ya.

- ¿No me vas a suplicar por tu vida, chico? – Ludovico apretó más todavía, y lo sostuvo en el aire. Abajo, el precipicio parecía la boca de un lobo hambriento, dispuesto a engullirle.

- No. Un caballero no suplica por su vida... Lucha hasta el final. – replicó Jason.

- ¿Y por qué no luchas? – Ludovico volvió a apretar.

- Porque... porque no me vas a matar. Eres un caballero, y jamás matarías a alguien que no te ha atacado. – Jason cerró los ojos, y esperó a que Ludovico le soltara. La caída sería suficiente para matarle, aunque si caía bien, podría sobrevivir con una pierna o un brazo roto.

Ludovico tiró de él y le arrojó al suelo firme. Jason estuvo un buen rato tosiendo, recuperando el aliento. Solo veía unas estrellas rojizas y oscuridad. Cuando logró recuperar la visión, se encontró con la mirada atenta de Ludovico. Muy serio, el caballero replicó.

- Es cierto, no te iba a matar. Quería asustarte, pero veo que la necedad y la cabezonería son rasgos hereditarios... – Ludovico puso los brazos en jarras. – Hay algo que debes aprender: si un caballero tiene una misión, está obligado a hacer lo que sea necesario para cumplirla. Le debe lealtad a su señor por encima de su propia vida. Yo mantengo mi personalidad oculta porque estoy en misión. – Ludovico apuntó con su espada la yugular de Jason. – Si osas decirle a alguien quién soy, no tendré reparos en asesinarte mientras duermes, ¿entendido?

Jason asintió.

- Intentaré enseñarte un par de cosas, pero no me pidas más. No quiero tomar un aprendiz, eso es algo de caballero retirado. – Ludovico se echó atrás el cabello con coquetería, dando a entender que él aún era joven. – Una de las primeras cosas que te voy a enseñar es que, hasta que yo no lo considere necesario, no irás a solas a ningún sitio. Es decir: nada de perseguir extraños de repente, y mucho menos levantarse en medio de la noche para andar por un bosque desconocido.

- Pero...

- Pero, nada. Llevas una pieza de la pluma, y las asesinas ciegas quieren tu pellejo. Usa tu cabeza, alguna vez.

Jason asintió. Se puso en pie, mareado aún y con un dolor lacerante en el cuello, pero no podía contener la sonrisa. "Estupendo, por fin, por fin va a enseñarme"

- Podemos empezar ahora mismo... Aunque puedo esperar a que te cambies de pantalones.

- Muy gracioso, Lu-do.

En esta ocasión, Jason esquivó, con un salto hacia atrás el mandoble de Ludovico.

- Estupendo, pero muéstrame más respeto, chaval. – Ludovico miró hacia un árbol situado más allá de donde estaba Jason. Frunció el ceño y luego, dirigió la mirada al joven. – La primera lección, es que debes aprender a mantener el equilibrio. Colócate en la primera posición. Creo que eso al menos lo conoces.

- Me lo enseñó mi padre, sí. – Jason colocó una pierna delante, otra un paso atrás y, tras levantar el sable de Horth, lanzó una estocada de frente. El pie que tenía por detrás resbaló en la hierba y a punto estuvo de caerse de boca, pero Jason logró mantenerse a tiempo.

- Habrá que trabajar muy duro... – Ludovico dio un suspiro. "Quién me iba a decir que un día iba a entrenar al hijo del soñador Rowan. Pero debo hacerlo... Ellas parecen que no se han rendido, de momento"

Y volvió a mirar hacia el árbol, mientras Jason trataba de realizar el ejercicio otra vez. En esta ocasión, allí no había nada.


	48. Capítulo 47

Capítulo 47

(Sabel)

Una figura pequeña se deslizaba veloz por las calles de Ravenloft, oculta bajo el tierno abrazo de la noche de luna nueva. En otras ocasiones se habría detenido más tiempo –como acostumbraba hacerlo- a observar los intrincados patrones que formaban las estrellas, pero lo que había visto y oído era más importante. Primero, las constelaciones de los dioses buenos de Mimir parecían agruparse, enfrentándose a las de Chaos y sus seguidores; los dioses neutrales no aparecían en el cielo y por si fuera poco, habían llegado reportes no muy gratos acerca de la creciente actividad de las Asesinas Ciegas.  
Gilean dobló la esquina de una taberna, cercana a la alcantarilla que normalmente era otro acceso al gremio… pero algo no andaba bien. La sensación de alarma que oprimía su pecho se transformó en una de inminente peligro al percibir con toda claridad el rumor de unas ropas, seguido de una maldición ahogada.

Con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, lanzó un hechizo de misiles mágicos hacia el rincón en donde la asesina se ocultaba, enviándola algunos metros hacia atrás para estrellarla contra una pared. De entre las sombras habían salido dos más, arrojando una nube de dagas, que el halfling hábilmente rebotó con un hechizo escudo hacia ellas.  
Para ese momento el familiar de Gilean, un dragón hada -una especie de pseudodragón, criaturas muy similares a sus gigantescos parientes con la diferencia de que tienen el tamaño de un gato; los dragones hada, como su nombre lo indica, tienen alas de mariposa- se había unido a la batalla junto a su amo. Así, mientras Gilean se concentraba en dirigir un gran enjambre de murciélagos sobre una parte de sus atacantes, Viento Fugaz –nombre que la criatura mágica había dado al hechicero una vez que aceptó servirle- aturdía a las asesinas con una nube de colores y después se lanzaba sobre ellas, inyectándoles el veneno que guardaba en el aguijón de su cola. Las Asesinas cargaban varios antídotos con ellas que fácilmente anulaban el efecto somnífero del veneno, pero al parecer debían de ser reclutas nuevas ya que tres cayeron profundamente dormidas al suelo.

Gilean había sentido un aura mágica cerca, una especialmente perversa que él conocía muy bien; en instantes, se vio rodeado por un número considerable de zombies, esqueletos e inclusive un par de vampiros. Pensando en lo mucho que Cruz Negra se lucía con estos últimos y la decepción que se llevaría al ver que no servirían de mucho, inició una serie de movimientos con las manos al tiempo que arrojaba un poco de azufre al aire, el cual se arremolinaba a su alrededor flotando. Viento Fugaz mantenía a raya a los no muertos invocando algunas esferas de luz, a la expectativa de escuchar aquellas palabras que indicarían la muerte definitiva de esas aberraciones. Por instinto, se apartó al escuchar la invocación de Gilean, quien activó el hechizo con dos simples palabras:

-¡¡¡HELIOS INCINERATI!!!

En instantes, una enorme bola de fuego tan luminosa como el Sol se formó alrededor del hechicero, expandiéndose a una velocidad alarmante. Pasados unos segundos, los cuerpos de aquellas aberraciones caían convertidos en cenizas, acompañados de un agudo grito que salió de entre las sombras.  
Una vez que el fuego se disipó, Cruz Negra apareció tirado un par de metros más adelante cerca de la pared de donde saliera la asesina. Gilean le lanzó un hechizo paralizante y entonces algo que se le había escapado cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría: ¿En dónde estaba la asesina que había atacado al principio?  
No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo cuando sintió cómo una afilada hoja penetraba su espalda y seguía su camino entre un par de vértebras. Cayó al suelo paralizado, apenas gesticulando de dolor, antes de ser colocado dentro de un saco que sus captoras arrastraban velozmente. Lo último que supo antes de perder la conciencia fue que era llevado ante Werther y la mirada de gozo que ésta tenía, antes de jalarlo de la trenza y ver cómo el afilado estilete comenzaba a descender….

==============================

En el campamento, el grupo había despertado sobresaltado debido al grito de Lidda, la cual estaba sentada respirando agitadamente. Ella sabía que algo andaba realmente mal, sentía como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho acompañado por esa sensación de frío tan desagradable que se apoderaba de su pequeño cuerpo. Miró desesperada a su alrededor con el rostro perlado de sudor, percibiendo las miradas de extrañeza y alarma del resto de los aventureros.

-¿¡Estás bien!?- Koru la miraba evidentemente alterado

-Yo…- dijo Aguijón con voz temblorosa mientras apretaba la mano izquierda contra su pecho- a-algo no anda b-bien.

-Tranquila, debió de ser una pesadilla- Elia, a pesar de aún no sentir mucha simpatía por ella, se acercó en un intento de calmarla

-¡Bah! Como si no fuera evidente que su conciencia no la deja tranquila- gruñó Torom, deseoso de volver a dormir- No es nada.

-¿¡¿QUE NO ES NADA?!? ¡¡¡TU QUE VAS A SABER DE ESO, INSIGNIFICANTE MOCOSO!!!

Lidda se levantó, y pese a que la mano le ardía como si estuviera en llamas, se acercó al mercenario dispuesta a tirarle todos los dientes de la boca.  
Para el momento en el que Ludovico y Jason llegaron al campamento, atraídos no sólo por el grito que escucharon al principio sino por los que le siguieron, Koru y Sikoth intentaban sujetar a Lidda mientras las chicas se habían puesto al frente de Torom para evitar que éste sacara su espada.

-¿¡Pueden explicar qué demonios sucede aquí!?- Sir Cameen llegó a grandes zancadas al centro del grupo, a la par que Jason corría hasta llegar a donde estaba Elia.

-¡¡YO QUE VOY A SABER!!- rugió el mercenario, evidentemente enojado- ¡¡ESTA LOCA SE DESPERTÓ GRITANDO Y ENCIMA DE QUE ME QUEJO PORQUE NO DEJA DORMIR, INTENTA ATACARME!!

-¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO TE SIMPATICE IMBECIL, PERO SI APRECIAS TU MISERABLE VIDA NO TE VUELVAS A METAS CONMIGO!!!- la halfling se retorcía en un intento de soltarse- ¡¡¡ME SORPRENDE ADEMAS EL POCO ALCANCE DE TU MENTE!!! ¡¡¡LA MAGIA OSCURA SE MUEVE EN EL AMBIENTE, Y COMO ELLAS DEBISTE DE SENTIRLO!!!- añadió con un ademán brusco, señalando a Elia y Tyra

-Es cierto, algo no anda bien en el ambiente- la shinobi miraba alrededor

-¡Un momento! ¿Tú cómo puedes…?- se interrumpió la hechicera, al notar que la energía que emanaba de la mano izquierda de Lidda era una alarma mágica.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en ese momento, ya que un grupo de cuatro vampiros salía de entre las sombras y se abalanzaba sobre ellos, separándolos.  
El campamento se convirtió en un caos: Jason y Koru protegían a Elia mientras intentaba invocar una esfera de fuego, pero la preocupación por Jason y sus nervios la traicionaban, no lograba recordar las palabras. Tyra logró decapitar a uno y apenas si se salvó de ser mordida, gracias a un rayo luminoso que lanzó Torom para destruir al vampiro. Ludovico y Lidda luchaban contra uno especialmente fuerte, que aprovechó un descuido de la ladrona para atraparla y arrojarla hacia el otro lado del campamento.  
Aguijón se levantó aturdida, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar a su atacante: Cruz Negra. El clérigo oscuro la tomó por los hombros, e invocó un hechizo que debía de ser muy doloroso, ya que Lidda gritaba mientras llagas y ronchas aparecían sobre su piel.

-Esto es por lo del cementerio- Cruz Negra la soltó bruscamente, casi azotándola contra el piso- No creas que me he olvidado de tu pequeño regalo- añadió, tocando la cicatriz verdosa que tenía en el cuello.

-¡¡TU!!- la halfling se incorporaba con dificultad- ¡¡A-ALGO L-L-LE HICISTE!!

-¿Yo? ¡Me ofendes!- el clérigo respondió fingiendo sentirse insultado- ¡Sería incapaz de meterme en una guerra abierta entre gremios!

-¿Qué…?- Lidda, pasmada, sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco

-Bueno, yo sólo cumplí con avisarte. Por cierto, te mandan esto- y arrojó con descuido algunas cosas a sus pies.

Al darse cuenta de lo que era, una furia ciega invadió el cuerpo de la ladrona. Soportando de una manera asombrosa el dolor se abalanzó sin pensarlo contra el clérigo, quien riendo malvado desapareció junto con el vampiro que quedaba, haciéndola chocar contra un árbol. El resto del grupo miraba desconcertado a su alrededor mientras Ludovico intentaba atrapar a Lidda para calmarla, dado que el querer descargar su ira a golpes y patadas contra un roble viejo no era una idea en absoluto sensata para sus manos o sus pies. Elia, atraída por la magia, se acercó a examinar aquello que el clérigo oscuro dejara… al ver lo que era, una exclamación de asombro salió de sus labios, haciendo que los demás se acercaran.  
Un dragón hada, seriamente lastimado, estaba enrollado con una larga trenza de color café claro y les miraba amenazante, con un anillo colgado del cuello. La shinobi hizo un amago de acercarse, pero el aguijón que chocó peligrosamente contra la joya de su guante la disuadió de intentarlo de nuevo. Lidda logró zafarse de los brazos de Ludovico, y al contemplar a Viento Fugaz su rostro palideció; murmuró algo sobre que se mantuvieran alejados de la criatura, pero se desmayó antes de alejarse tan siquiera de donde estaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lo primero que Lidda vio al despertar más tarde fue los rostros preocupado de Sir Cameen y de Elia, quien dejaba a un lado el paño mojado con el que enjugaba su frente.  
Los demás habían montado el campamento y se mantenían alejados, comprendiendo que en esos momentos era mejor estar así.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita Halfling?

-¿¡Dónde está Viento Fugaz!? Si le hicieron algo juro que…- Aguijón arrugó el ceño en un gesto de dolor, se había golpeado accidentalmente la mano izquierda, que ostentaba una quemadura en la base del dedo anular.

-¡Ah! ¿Se refiere al pequeño dragón, verdad?

Ludo señaló a su lado, donde el aludido descansaba tranquilo sobre un improvisado pero mullido lecho; se veía agotado, y Elia debía de haber hecho un muy buen trabajo curándolo ya que se veía casi como nuevo. Al contemplar lo que había a su lado –cuidadosamente colocados por cierto-, Lidda sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo: la larga trenza que Gilean exhibía orgulloso descansaba enrollada junto a un par de anillos, el suyo y el que el dragón hada trajera colgado del cuello. Nunca supo cuándo las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, pero en instantes lloraba desconsolada, sujetando la trenza contra su pecho y meciéndose ligeramente de atrás hacia adelante.

-No se preocupe- añadió Ludo, ahora mucho más serio que de costumbre- aún sigue con vida.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa más que nada- Lidda se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo- nunca se sabe lo que esas perras son capaces de hacer, más teniendo a un halfling hechicero en sus manos.

-¿Un halfling hechicero?- Elia la miraba intrigada- Hace tiempo escuché de uno que había estudiado en la Torre de Egan, algo raro pero ciertamente poderoso, ya que causó algunos desastres antes de que lo echaran.

-Si, ése es Gilean- a la halfling no le quedaba más remedio que hablar de ello aunque no quisiera

-¿¡Y tú lo co…!? Oh, por los dioses- exclamó la hechicera por lo bajo, al comprender cómo estaban relacionados Lidda y el hechicero- ahora entiendo por qué esa reacción de los anillos.

-Fue un regalo suyo, así uno podría saber cuando le sucediera algo al otro… e ir a ayu…darlo- Lidda comenzó a llorar de nuevo, abrazada a sus piernas

-Debieron de torturarlo… sólo así pudo reaccionar de esa manera el anillo- la mirada de Ludo era grave cuando se posó sobre Elia.

La hechicera se reunió con los demás, captando las intenciones de Ludovico. Este tomó a la halfling de los hombros intentando consolarla, y para su sorpresa ella no hizo amago de quitarlo.

-Te entiendo… es doloroso cuando suceden cosas así con la gente amada, sean pareja, amigos o tus propios hermanos…

Lidda levantó la cabeza, sorprendida por el cambio tan repentino del espadachín. No era tanto el hecho de que la hubiera tuteado, sino el tono con que había pronunciado "hermanos". Cuando recordó al sobrino de Ludo, todo cobró sentido.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡No podías ser tan bueno!

-¿De qué hablas?- Ludovico la miró impasible

-De tus tiempos de pandillera con Antonia y Lucy, Lulú. ¿Sabes? Su organización era realmente buena, no entiendo por qué sucedió todo eso. –Lidda hablaba atropelladamente, sin dar tiempo de réplica de su interlocutor- Rondan las historias de cómo el mago y los espadachines robaron la diadema del rey de una manera impecable, aunque Lucy los traicionó y murió a manos de Lulú… no entiendo aún cómo sucedió eso.

-Lucy vendió la diadema y el dinero se lo dio a una enamorada suya- dijo Ludovico, tras un prolongado silencio-. No quería involucrarla y por ello no nos dijo nada, por eso pensamos que nos había traicionado… y el resto ya lo conoces- el espadachín suspiró- No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, a pesar de ser un traidor era mi hermano, y me arrepiento de haberle hecho eso.

Lidda cambió el tema rápidamente sin poder evitar sentir simpatía por Ludovico, más de la que comenzaba a sentir desde hace tiempo.

-La vida en los bajos mundos es así… en fin, no es fácil aguantarlo. Ayúdame a levantarme, debo enviar un mensaje- dijo sonriendo, a la par que Ludo hacía lo mismo.

Ludovico escuchó cómo la halfling llamaba a un cuervo, y graznando le daba instrucciones al animal, quien la contemplaba con sus brillantes ojillos. Sir Cameén entendió perfectamente el mensaje que el ave se llevaba, puesto que sabía hablar Lengua de Sombras –un complejo idioma de los bajos mundos-, aunque no pudo evitar preocuparse ante la posibilidad de un conflicto que podría alcanzar una magnitud y consecuencias graves, tanto para los implicados como para todos en general. Eso, sumado a los acontecimientos recientes, no era muy alentador.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Lidda, y pudo ver una preocupación muy grande en su alma… a la vez que el ansia de pelear por lo que quieres le confería un brillo siniestro en sus ojos. Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, antes de que Ludovico se decidiera a llevarla al resto, después de que la ladrona enviara a Viento Fugaz a su plano de existencia, guardando la figurilla de jade que había usado en un bolsillo muy profundo de sus ropas.


	49. Capítulo 48

Capítulo 48

(THoT)

Una vez más era de noche y todos estaban durmiendo o tratando de dormir pues con el último ataque de vampiros la mayoría estaba algo intranquila; ninguno, excepto al parecer Ludovico, había atravesado las montañas de Oth hasta entonces. Sikoth estaba de guardia sentado a los pies de un árbol, junto a él su hermano intentaba conciliar el sueño.

- Hermano…

- Que sucede? – respondió Koru abriendo los ojos, bastante despabilado, para ser ya bien entrada la noche.

- Tú… estás bien? Últimamente te veo bastante decaído

- Estoy bien… - dijo sonriendo un poco

- En serio? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos a lo que el otro desvió la mirada hacia el suelo – puedes decirme, eres mi hermano o no? Yo también me preocupo por ti.

- Es solo que… no puedo creer! – dijo golpeando el suelo con furia – no puedo creer lo que ha hecho Zul… cómo ha podido dejarse engañar así!!

- Tampoco puedo entenderlo… pero, de verdad es eso lo que te tiene preocupado? No creí que te fuera a afectar de ese modo..

- No tenía mucho de conocerlo pero.. me caía bien… de verdad me sacó de onda lo que sucedió en aquella isla, pero si nos traicionó de esa manera

- No nos traicionó, tal vez es que sea confiado pero a mi siempre me pareció una buena persona.

- A mi también, es sólo que ya no sé que pensar por momentos, pero si así fuera entonces por qué se puso del lado de Omino

- Koru, recuerdas cuando descubrimos que era un híbrido? En aquel momento en que sus orejas quedaron al descubierto la mirada de Zul se transformó completamente, pero no era una mirada de odio, furia, o de ese instinto asesino que supuestamente tienen los de su raza; sus ojos reflejaban miedo, tenia miedo de que nosotros supiésemos que era diferente a nosotros y que lo despreciáramos por eso, si de verdad fuera un traidor jamás le hubiera importado un ápice lo que pensáramos de él, o no?

- Tienes razón, me alegra saberlo pero entonces… cómo fue tan estúpido de ir con ellos? – dijo aun enojado, no sólo con el muchacho mitad lobo sino también consigo mismo por no haber estado allí.

- Quién sabe, pero confío en que se dará cuenta de lo que ha hecho, tarde o temprano, se dará cuenta a quién está ayudando..

- Omino..

- No no, tengo el presentimiento de que detrás de eso esta Calik, él contrató al búho todo para tenernos entretenidos.. recuerda que Akwut aquel tipo de Ravenloft nos dijo que Omino estaba relacionado de algún modo con él. En ese momento no le presté mayor atención pero después de haber visto en Axia qué clase de persona es.. tengo la certeza de que está detrás de todo… más considerando que Zul llevaba consigo el espejo.

- Esto es culpa de Torom..

- Koru, no seré yo quien pretenda defenderlo de modo alguno pero.. creo que es demasiado culparlo, engañado o no, confundido o no, fue Zul quién decidió en última instancia. Te parece acaso un crimen tener compasión por alguien y no matarlo?

- Claro que no, no me refiero a que haya dejado con vida a Omino, sino la locura que cometió de intentar cambiarlo, convertirlo en humano. En qué carajo estaba pensando? – Sikoth le toco el hombro para que no levantara tanto la voz o despertaría al campamento entero – Disculpa, pero es que no me parece para nada, si a mi no me gusta cómo es alguien, solo porque es diferente a mi ¿Trato cambiarlo? Como si ser híbrido fuera una enfermedad o algo así. Me da asco la verdad, tan superior se cree que es por ser humano, que puede decidir así sobre la vida de otros?

- No se en qué estaría pensando la verdad, pero trata de animarte, yo creo que en algún momento entrará en razón y volverá con nosotros.

- Ojala que así sea, me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora..

- Trata de dormir a mi me queda todavía bastante para que termine mi turno, y la próxima vez si hay algo que te preocupa… no dudes en hablar conmigo hermano, no quiero que estés preocupándote por todo tu sólo porque no estás solo, viajamos juntos, vale?

-Vale – dijo cerrando los ojos y no tardo mucho más en quedarse dormido.

"Pero aunque entre en razón me pregunto si volverá de verdad con nosotros… después de todo nos acompañaba para encontrar a Omino y vengarse…", se dijo así mismo el hermano menor, quién a pesar del sueño se esforzaba por permanecer despierto y ciertamente el viento frío que soplaba por el valle lo ayudaba a despejarse.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El hombre de cabellos azules continuaba en barco pero ahora camino al continente, no se molestaba en hablar con nadie de la tripulación, solo observaba distraídamente el mar de Mitra. "Nada, no había nada y ahora de vuelta al continente? Acaso sólo te estas burlando de mi? Tal vez no fue buena idea recurrir a usted, maestro..".

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

-Ya va siendo hora de que sigamos viaje – dijo Ludo sonriente.

-Pero ahora hacia adonde avanzamos? Perdí la orientación dentro de esa cueva – dijo Koru algo avergonzado.

-Pues a ver – le respondió mirando hacia el cielo un momento – según, chico del búho, si queremos salir lo antes posible hay que ir hacia el sur del valle – dijo señalando - y allí rezar por que podamos encontrar un paso entre las montañas que nos saque.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo de los caníbales sí creo que deberíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes! – dijo Koru, sin comentar lo mucho que se estaba congelando desde que se adentraran allí.

-Por mi cuanto antes salgamos de aquí mejor – agregó Lidda que desde aquella noche en que aparecieran los vampiros miraba a todos muy seria como queriendo decir "ni se les ocurra hacer comentario alguno..".

-Como usted diga pequeña señorita halfling, vamos pues.

Buena parte de la mañana la pasaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo suyo, Ludo iba delante de todo, seguido de Torom y Tyra, ellos a su vez seguidos de Koru y Sikoth y casi a su lado iban Jasón y Elia, a pesar de que ninguno dijera palabra alguna ambos iban sonrientes y en la retaguardia iba Lidda, más que nada para evitar cualquier comentario de Ludovico, caminaba con el ceño fruncido para disimular la preocupación que la embargaba.

Koru estaba pensando en la conversación de la noche anterior con su hermano y éste seguía con la mirada a los dos que estaban delante de él. No podía olvidarlo, en la cueva aquella mirada de Tyra hacia el mercenario, en ella había un brillo que hasta entonces no había visto en la shinobi; era una mirada cómplice, había algo que estaban ocultando, qué sería era algo que lo atormentaba desde entonces. Pero en ese momento Tyra no estaba mirándolo, con la mirada triste observaba el bello paisaje que el valle les ofrecía.

Pasó de largo el mediodía sin detuvieran la marcha, ninguno estaba muy a gusto en aquel lugar, excepto Sikoth quién si bien no prestaba mucha atención al entorno encontraba refrescante aquel viento helado que soplaba casi constantemente.

-Maldición, estamos como a tres días de llegar hasta el límite sur del valle – masculló la halfling quien se había subido ágilmente hasta las ramas más altas de los árboles que los rodeaban y ahora bajaba velozmente.

-Entonces habrá que apurar el paso – observó Ludovico.

Al llegar el atardecer habían recorrido buena parte del trayecto, pero se detuvieron pues no podían continuar sin comer algo y descansar. La comida fue escasa, pero la mayoría lo pasó por alto pues lo que más querían era poder dormir un poco. Koru se quedó haciendo guardia hasta la medianoche y luego lo relevó Tyra, quién se alejó un poco del grupo y se sentó en las raíces de un árbol.

Qué estaba pasando? Necesitaba ordenar las ideas en su cabeza. Qué era lo que ella sentía? "No lo sé...", se repetía; Elia le había dicho que eso era amor, pero ya no estaba tan segura, "amor... eso debe sentirse por una persona sin embargo yo.. siento algo por dos", no sentía lo mismo para con los dos, eso lo sabía pero al mismo tiempo eran sensaciones similares. "Claro, es imposible que yo pueda amar a alguien.. pero entonces qué es?" pensaba al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar en silencio; lo que más la mortificaba era que era incapaz de nombrar aquello. Las personas le ponen nombre a todo, objetos, lugares, sentimientos.. hasta a ellos mismos, se desconciertan al encontrarse algo desconocido del todo y cuánto más si eso... desconocido se halla en su corazón. "Entonces, aquel beso" se dijo al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a los labios, "también con eso me precipité, pero es que cuando estoy con él siento eso..Y Sikoth con el también lo siento pero es diferente". Una parte de ella se sentía aliviada de por fin poder llorar pues hacía tiempo que venía disimulando la tristeza que la embargaba y ya no podía más.

-Tyra – le susurró Sikoth, quien estaba subido a una de las ramas mas bajas del árbol a unos pocos metros suyo, y ahora bajaba y se sentaba frente a ella.

Como es que ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia? Había cometido la torpeza de que la encontraran con la guardia baja y con el agravante de estar llorando.

-Por que estás tan triste? – dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella solo bajaba la mirada, deseaba poder tener la mascara aun consigo, porque se sentía tan vulnerable ante la vista de él, a él no podía esconderle las cosas.

-Por nada – dijo entre sollozos pero al momento se corrigió – porque soy una tonta.

-No digas eso, si quieres puedes contarme, pero si no, esta bien no quiero entrometerme solo que no quiero verte así – por alguna razón al verla así había cobrado coraje, se acercó un poco más y tomo su mano izquierda.

-…- levantó la vista y lo miró de frente- antes de poder decirte tengo que darme cuenta de algo.

-Esta bien no te preocupes – dijo sonriéndole – no pretendo que me cuentes tus secretos solo que estés bien.

-Gracias Sikoth – dijo ella esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-De nada – se apresuró a decir él – po..puedo quedarme un momento más antes de irme?

-Ehm sí – dijo ella algo ruborizada, a lo que él se sentó a su lado sobre las raíces, ambos aun tomados de la mano.

-..- pasaron un rato así en silencio, hasta que algo de lo que estaba pensando al muchacho se le escapó en voz baja -.. es un alivio.

-Que cosa? – preguntó ella.

-Oh nada…es sólo que.. temía que el cielo estuviera nublado y no pudiera ver aquella luna – dijo señalando con su mano izquierda.

-No me había dado cuenta, ya es luna llena – dijo volteándose para verlo.

-Ah, es cierto, sin embargo no entiendo del todo a que se refería, lo único que se me ocurre es esto – dijo sacando aquel orbe negro – esto me lo dio la isla errante.

-Y que es?

-No sé pero es lo único que se me ocurre que – ambos abrieron bien los ojos observando lo que estaba sucediendo.

La esfera era totalmente negra, pero parecía que un brillo que venía del interior comenzó a iluminarla, era la misma luz de la luna, que ahora superaba a la esfera misma y los iluminaba a ellos, era más tenue y menos cálida que la del sol, pero traía con ella una sensación tranquilizadora Tyra se olvidó por un momento acerca de sus dudas, acerca del dolor que le causaba estar allí; en él tuvo un efecto similar aunque no era aquejado por tantas penas. Tan así fue que ambos se quedaron dormidos contemplando el orbe luminoso, no sólo por el efecto de aquella luz lunar sino también por su propio cansancio.

-Tyra, despierta – decía Elia al tiempo que la sacudía levemente.

Aún era de madrugada pero la luna hacía ya algún tiempo que se había ocultado tras las montañas que los rodeaban.

-Que pasa? – dijo ella con sueño mientras abría los ojos, pero al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro de Sikoth tan cerca que se apartó ruborizada al hacerlo se dio cuenta que aun seguía de la mano de él, quien por el tirón se despertó también y al ver a Elia se soltó rápidamente.

-Que, qué paso? – preguntó nervioso.

-Eso me gustaría saber – dijo ella mirándolos – yo me desperté y me preocupé de no verte vigilando Tyra, pero me alegro de no haber despertado a todos ahora que los veo.

-Que dices? – decía él al tiempo que se revisaba las ropas – ah – dijo sacando la esfera, que había vuelto a ser totalmente negra.

-Acaso esa no es..?- preguntó Elia.

-Oh si, es más anoche sucedió algo raro.

-No estoy segura si quiero oír detalles de eso.. – al oír eso la shinobi que se había quedado en silencio, temiendo que Torom pudiera de algún modo enterarse, se levantó de golpe.

-Pero de que hablas? Te digo que esto se ilumino anoche – dijo con el objeto en sus manos.

-Se ilumino? Mmm- dijo recordando – si se iluminó tal vez se trate de una shaomi, son esferas que guardan en su interior luz de algún cuerpo celeste, pero sólo he leído de ellas así que no puedo asegurarlo, son objetos muy raros y muy antiguos, los magos de la antigüedad habían logrado crearlas pero se llevaron el secreto con ellos.

-Ya.. aun me sigo preguntando por qué la isla me dio esto.

-Como sea, hay que despertar a los otros y seguir, ya esta amaneciendo.

-Si – dijo él adelantándose.

-Tyra, quiero salir de aquí en cuanto antes, tengo que ir a Gren, tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo una vez que Sikoth estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Otra vez fue una mañana en la que avanzaron a paso rápido y firme y otra vez fue un mediodía que pasaron por alto. Por la tarde el viento cesó y la temperatura subió un poco lo que los animó bastante.

-Parece que definitivamente te he perdido querida mía – le dijo Koru a Elia, quien momentos antes miraba a Jasón marchar junto a Torom.

-Puedes terminar con eso Koru?

-Tampoco se enoje, yo lo digo solamente para que ese joven caballero de allá se ponga celoso – dijo señalándolo.

-Pues no parece tener resultado..

-Qué dices, acaso no has visto como iban así de la mano en aquella cueva cuando los encontramos Sikoth y yo.

-Él es un caballero, lo haría por cualquiera.

-Tonteras! Yo no lo he visto nunca de la mano de Tyra – decía dándole codazos.

-Suficiente.

-Hablando en serio, no sé porqué te niegas a aceptarlo francamente.

La joven greniana se quedo en silencio pensativa y él no quiso molestarla de veras, así que continuó en silencio también. Tyra iba hacia un lado y Ludovico iba delante junto con Sikoth y Lidda.

-Anímese señorita halfling, a este paso saldremos pronto de aquí – ella solo miró con cara de "Basta!".

-Señor Ludovico, usted ya había viajado por aquí?

-No, pero no es difícil orientarse aquí con un cielo tan claro, joven hermano del joven del búho.

-Oh... yo más bien lo decía porque usted parece que resiste muy bien el clima de aquí.

-Bueno, ahora esta algo más calido.

-No deberías perder el tiempo tratando de hablar con éste – le dijo Lidda.

Al atardecer nuevamente se detuvieron a comer y dormir, y como la temperatura no bajo demasiado y el viento volvió pero como una simple brisa, todos durmieron bastante mejor. Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y agradecieron pues el clima seguía apacible. Como a media mañana los árboles se hicieron más escasos y pudieron ver de frente las montañas, unas cuantas horas más y llegarían sin problemas, lo que los animó aun más a pesar de que comenzaba a hacer efecto en ellos el no detenerse ni siquiera a mediodía.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Fue justo después de que el sol llegara al cenit que de un momento a otro todo empezaron a sentirse observados, transcurrió un tiempo así hasta que Ludovico se detuvo.

-Que pasa? – comenzaba a preguntar inquieto Torom.

-Lo que pasa es que ya me cansé de que nos vigilen y esperen el momento apropiado para atacar – en ese momento de la copa de uno de los árboles una flecha corta se disparó hacia él quién la esquivó ágilmente – si nos detenemos vendrán más corramos!!

Sin dudarlo un momento todos comenzaron a correr justo antes de que una lluvia de flechas se dispara hacia su anterior ubicación.

-Esa era… tu genial estrategia? Hubiera preferido seguir caminando tranquilo – se quejó Koru.

-Hubieran esperado a que nos cansáramos y nos durmiésemos, fue mejor así, los tomamos por sorpresa.

-Yo que tenía la esperanza de que no nos topáramos con los caníbales..- se lamento Jasón.

-Ánimo joven caballero!

Elia estaba preparándose para lanzarles un hechizo.

-Ya pensé en eso pero ni siquiera podemos verlos, solo destruiríamos el bosque – le dijo Tyra, a lo que guardó el báculo de la ciencia.

Algunos de los atacantes dejaron de contentarse con lanzarles flechas que esquivaban y les cerraron el paso desde adelante, armados con unos cuchillos extraños, pero Ludovico y Koru, que iban a la cabeza desenvainaron a la carrera y los hirieron gravemente; Torom y Sikoth iban en la retaguardia por si alguno quería intentar lo mismo desde atrás. Una lanza fue arrojada contra este ultimo, quién de un salto logro eludirla.

-Bueno ya casi llegamos a las montañas no fue tan malo – dijo aliviado el joven de Keel.

-En realidad los mismos árboles que nos impiden a nosotros atacarlos a distancia, les dificultan a ellos la persecución en las montañas seremos presa fácil – dijo sonriendo Ludo.

-Tengo una idea! – exclamó Torom desde atrás – no se preocupen!!

-Si ese es el caso entonces me siento aliviado!!! – le gritó Koru con tono irónico.

Dejaron atrás los árboles y pronto se adentraron en las montañas nuevamente dejando atrás el valle, sin embargo corrían aunque ya exhaustos.

-Y tu plan?! – le espetó Lidda.

-Ya vos pero debíamos adentrarnos un poco – dijo a la vez que en su mano formaba una esfera de luz bastante grande y comenzaba a apuntar hacia una de las paredes montañosas unos cientos de metros atrás pero entonces desde atrás les llegó un grito.

-Esperen!!! – pronto vieron que detrás, entre ellos y los caníbales había alguien que también huía de ellos, un hombre por lo que se veía a la distancia.

Uno vez que estuvo junto a ellos el mercenario liberó la bola de energía que provocó un derrumbe que bloqueó completamente el camino de los perseguidores. El tipo se desplomó jadeando, ellos también estaban cansados, pero debían seguir, en cuanto recuperaron el aliento Torom interrogó al extraño que seguía sobre el piso boca abajo.

-Quien eres? – preguntó desconfiado.

-Gi…Girolamo- al darse la vuelta, todos pudieron ver que tenía una gran herida cruzándole el torso.

Elia se puso a curarlo pero había perdido suficiente sangre como para no tener energías para moverse un paso más, pero no podían detenerse mucho tiempo ahí. Por lo que continuaron su camino y Sikoth terminó cargando a Girolamo sobre su hombro derecho.


	50. Capítulo 49: La verdad de mí

/*/*

_¿Sabes Camile? – dijo Sir Cameén tomando un café que le había preparado una sirvienta de la casa de Camile – hable con un científico en este viaje_

Camile se sentó al lado de Sir Cameén. Ella sabía lo que le gustaba a él todo lo que eran las ciencias no-mágicas. Verlo contar alguna de las cosas que había aprendido en los viajes era verle una felicidad en su rostro tan sincera, que parecía única

- Me dijo que pudo modelar con un número – continuó Sir Cameén, mostrando una pequeña flor silvestre que tenía en la mano – el crecimiento de los pétalos de una flor…

Un par de parpadeos fue lo único que hizo Camile. Sir Cameén se había callado un momento

- Ese número era algo como uno más raíz de cinco, todo eso dividido 2 – seguía su historia Sir Cameén – hasta me dijo que quería comprobar que ese número modelaba la belleza  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Camile  
- Es que… - contestó Sir Cameén mirando a Camile a los ojos – ese es un número irracional… un número con eternos decimales que no tienen una regla, ninguna razón… Como la belleza, tan irracionalmente hermosa

Y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, mucho tiempo para los demás, muy corto para ellos 

**-----------------------------**

**Capítulo 49: La verdad de mí__**

_Un mes, cuando el cielo lloró, por el desastre que paso en la Villa de Keel. Un joven caminaba entre el barro, llevaba días en la misma condición. Con suerte había comido algunos panes, pero seguía caminando. No le importaba estar completamente empapado_

La lluvia hacía que no se notara en su cara, que aun estaba llorando. Muchos días habían pasado y siempre, aunque fuera una ves, lloraba cada día. Corazón destrozado, corazón que no quería aceptar, la dura realidad. Pero había una esperanza, una esperanza que envolvía su corazón y lo hacía pensar que podría cambiar lo ocurrido ya.

Como lágrimas caían las gotas de lluvia. Algunas de estas descansaban en su pelo un tiempo. Un triste caminar, pero con esperanza de encontrar algo más. Entro a un bosque, siguió un sendero. Por aquí era… le había dicho un anciano. "Camina con cuidado, si es que avanzas y no lástima ninguna planta, puede que ella te ayude"

Dejo de sentir la lluvia. Esta había parado… Aun varias gotas no habían llegado al suelo, las que reposan en los árboles y en el mismo. Un pájaro empezó a cantar ¿Acaso era símbolo de todo saldría bien?

Camile… Camile… Extraño tus ojos, extraño tu sonrisa, extraño tu mirada…

Seguía caminando. Vio una figura en el sendero, una elegante figura. Era una mujer, que se movía entre el bosque con una singular gracia. Este la quedo mirando ¿Será ella?... ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Un pequeño viento recorrió el bosque, el joven sintió un escalofrío. Obvio, estaba empapado. La dama vio al joven. Se acercó a este, lentamente… El joven la observaba fijamente, aunque el cansancio del viaje se notada en su mirada.

- Oh… – preguntó la mujer - ¿Cómo se le ocurre andar así? Debe secarse… en eso podría ayudarle, en mi morada podría quedarse hasta secarse, el aire esta húmedo. Ahí podría entrar en calor

El joven negó con la cabeza, la mujer lo miraba con algo de compasión en su expresión. "Un hombre solo y guapo, puede además de entrar en calor, dar calor" pensó la mujer

- No gracias… - dijo el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia  
- Nada de no gracias – dijo la mujer – usted viene conmigo – toma la mano del joven

El joven corrió su mano, siguió negando con la cabeza.

- Déjeme traerle una capa por lo menos – dijo la mujer, entrando al bosque.

No sabía porque, pero el joven no desconfió de ella. Se quedó ahí esperando, mirando como los rayos de sol entraban al bosque.

Camile… ¿Te podré ver otra ves?

La mujer llegó con una capa a los pocos minutos. El joven se la puso sin replicar  
- Muchas gracias – dijo el joven  
- No hay de qué – dijo la mujer – debería cuidarse más…

Solo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven, pero después su mirada sería volvió

– Con su permiso quisiera preguntarle algo… - dijo el joven - ¿Es usted la señorita Kinrina?  
- Si, la mismísima – dijo Kinrina sonriendo - ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?  
- Ludovico Powelki – contestó Ludovico – el gusto es mío…  
- ¿Qué es lo que desea de mi? – preguntó Kinrina  
- He escuchado por estos alrededores – contestó este – que usted tiene la habilidad de revivir a la gente  
- Otro con la misma historia – dijo Kinrina suspirando y poniendo cara de algo molesta – Si, se podría decir que la tengo… Aunque, es a un alto precio… Pero antes de discutir eso, me gustaría saber porque quieres revivir a alguien

Ludovico miró al cielo, pensó unas cuantas veces como responderle. Kinrina vio como una gota de agua caía por la piel de él. Parecía suave… muy suave y más estando mojada ¿No sería bueno beber un poco del agua que caía por su piel? Ludovico bajo su mirada, había terminado de pensar la respuesta.

- Podría ser – respondió – un capricho de una persona enamorada…  
- Que sincero… – dijo Kinrina tocándole con el dedo meñique la mejilla – pero… - alejó su mano, dio un paso hacía atrás - ¿Estas seguro de lo que quieres?  
- Estoy seguro  
- Una persona muere – dijo Kinrina mirando seriamente a Ludovico – porque ya ha sufrido lo que ha tenido que sufrir… Ha reído lo que ha tenido que reír… A amado lo que ha tenido que amar… Por eso, el precio de revivir a alguien es grande, porque las cuotas de vida son limitadas. No hay cosa material que pueda pagar aquello…  
- He escuchado – dijo Ludovico – que hay que pagar con otra vida  
- Se puede decir – dijo Kinrina – pero yo no mato a nadie… Yo solo pido que una persona se quede para siempre aquí, conmigo

Un poco se abrieron los ojos de Ludovico. No era tan difícil lo que pedía… Pero… Si es que fuera así, él o Camile se tendrían que quedar en el bosque. La tristeza inundó su mirada nuevamente. Uno de los sueños de Camile, era viajar por Mimir con él ¿Cómo podría revivirla y romper su sueño?

Kinrina miraba fijamente a este hombre, notaba la pelea interna que tenía. No era fácil, porque encerrar a una persona en un bosque era casi como quitarle la vida. No es que el bosque no fuera agradable, al contrario, pero se le quita la libertad de buscar otro lugar. El significado de esa libertad, era lo que se pagaba.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué diría Camile en estos momentos? Ludovico cerró los ojos. Camile le había pedido que buscara a alguien más…

Pero no quería buscar…

Si la revivía… Camile, se enojaría. Miró a Kinrina. Había llegado tan lejos… Respiró profundo

- No – dijo finalmente – no puedo hacerlo…

Ludovico se sentó en el suelo, como si el cansancio de todo el viaje hubiera caído en sus hombros. Empezó a ver borroso por las lágrimas de sus ojos. Tenía que aceptarlo. Ella estaba muerta, como decía Kinrina "Ha sufrido lo que ha tenido que sufrir… Ha reído lo que ha tenido que reír… A amado lo que ha tenido que amar…".

Kinrina se agachó. Tomó el mentón de Ludovico y subió un poco su cabeza para que quedaran en línea recta sus miradas. Ludovico casi no la veía por las lágrimas. Kinrina lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza cerca de sus hombros

- Tranquilo – dijo Kinrina acariciando el pelo de Ludovico – llora tranquilo…

Ludovico cerró sus ojos, las lágrimas de sus ojos cayeron. Kinrina lo separo un poco de ella y beso la parte de la mejilla donde cayo la lágrima. De nuevo, hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran, pero esta ves estaban tan cerca que Ludovico podía sentir el límite de los labios de Kinrina sobre los suyos

- Hay muchas formas de aliviar las penas – dijo suavemente Kinrina

Un beso de una ninfa, una trampa mortal… Ludovico no abrió los ojos, ya había caído en ella.

12 años… 12 años habían pasado desde que había conocido a Kinrina. Ludovico había caído muchas veces más en su hechizo… Pero le debía mucho, mucho… Le mostró el precio de su capricho, en cierto sentido, le abrió algo sus ojos.

Han pasado 12 años, 12 años… y aun no puede olvidar a Camile. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su corazón seguía latiendo por ella? Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero esta herida parecía no querer sanar de ninguna manera… Le pedía algo, antes de poder recomenzar a amar. 

Se habían detenido. Ya el fin de las montañas estaba muy cerca… Elia hacía lo que podía con el pobre Girolamo.

- Las heridas son algo profundas – dijo Elia – y no creo que pueda despertar de inmediato… debe descansar  
- Tenemos un peso muerto… - concluyó Koru  
- Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí – dijo Jason – hay que ayudarlo

Mientras hablaban, Ludovico miraba al tal Girolamo. Se le hacía conocido… Pero… No se acordaba de él. ¿Por qué? Si siempre había tenido tan buena memoria para las caras y los nombres. Si alguna vez lo hubiera visto, lo habría reconocido de inmediato.

- Habrá que turnarse para cargarlo – concluyó Torom  
- Y esperar terminar las montañas pronto… - dijo Tyra  
- No se preocupe, falta poco joven maga-ninja-shinobi – interrumpió Ludovico – además, creo que podría cargarlo yo la mayor parte del tramo. Soy el menos desgastado

Nadie reclamó. Ludovico llevaría a Girolamo la mayor parte del viaje. Este iba al medio del grupo, como sería más difícil que se defendiera de cualquier ataque.

- Sé que lo he visto antes… - se decía a si mismo Ludovico – pero dónde… cuando…

Ya se veía el plano, el camino estaba tranquilo… Cuando Girolamo abrió los ojos.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con una voz de casi muerto Girolamo  
- Casi saliendo de las montañas – contestó Ludovico – ¿Se siente mejor?

Girolamo pestañó unas cuántas veces. Miraba a Ludovico sorprendido.

- Usted… - dijo Girolamo despacio para que no escuchara el resto - ¿Es Sir Cameén San Espada? ¡Si es el mismo! No puedo equivocarme…

Ludovico guardo silencio. Sir Cameén San Espada tenía fama de tener buena memoria, así que no recordarlo… Lo hacía sentirse algo mal.

- Manténgalo en secreto – contestó finalmente Ludovico – por favor  
- No se preocupe… - dijo Girolamo – muchas gracias  
- ¿Ah? – dijo Ludovico  
- Siempre quise darle las gracias… - dijo Girolamo – cuando vivía en la Villa Keel y ocurrió la gran peste, usted salvó a mi esposa. Siempre he estado en deuda con usted

¿Su esposa? ¿Había salvado gente en la época de la peste?

- ¡Y ahora me salvó la vida! – dijo Girolamo – gracias…  
- No puedo decir que fui yo… las gracias debe dárselas al grupo - dijo Ludovico - ¿Y dónde queda su casa?  
- Al terminar las montañas – contestó Girolamo – tenemos unas pequeñas plantaciones de hierbas medicinales con mi esposa… Solo crecen por estos lugares, algo peligroso, pero es muy buen negocio  
- Tenga más cuidado para la próxima – dijo Ludovico – no siempre estará un grupo como el de nosotros para salvarlo

Siguieron caminando. Ya casi al terminar, Girolamo decidió caminar solo… Aunque se veía que le costaba. Al final, Torom lo ayudaba con un brazo.

- Debo pagarles este favor – dijo Girolamo – por favor, pasen a mi casa, pueden comer algo

No parecía mala idea. Fueron para la casa. Al ver a Ludovico, la esposa de Girolamo sonrió muy complacida, aunque este lo detuvo y le dijo que mantuviera la calma. Su salvador no quería que revelaran su identidad.

¿Los había salvado? Ludovico, aunque mucho intentara recordar, no podía… ¿Por qué? La sonrisa de la señora era de eterna gratitud al atenderlo. Al partir, les dieron muchas provisiones. Todos se miraban ¿Por qué? Bueno, le habían salvado la vida a Girolamo…

- Tome esto – dijo la señora de Girolamo a Ludovico. Fijándose que el resto no mirara

Era un pequeño tubo de metal, típicos que contenían papeles importantes.

- Lo hice para darle las gracias aquella ves – continuo ella – pero nunca lo encontré

El caballero de Aghamen abrió el tubo. Adentro, había un dibujo de él a tinta. Ludovico sonrió y lo guardó

- No debía… – dijo Ludovico  
- Le debo mi vida – interrumpió ella – es lo mínimo

Se despidió. Y aun no podía recordarla… ¿Cuándo la había salvado? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?. Pasaron unos pocos días y seguía pensando en aquello. El grupo iba decidido a Gren… El camino más rápido era por las marismas, hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque que rodeaba el castillo de Aghamen.

La respuesta estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba…

- Pasad Calik

Calik Ugishi, guerrero shinobi, caminaba gran palacio de su majestad Aghamen. Tenía una cita con él. Este sentado en el trono estaba serio y parecía muy cansado. Calik supo de inmediato que tendría que tener el doble de cuidado. Hizo su ya acostumbrada reverencia frente a su majestad.

- Calik… Calik… - dijo Aghamen – extrañaba su presencia  
- De mi no tiene porque preocuparse su majestad – respondió Calik – sabe que cumplo con lo que debo con el mayor de los anhelos  
- No sé… - dijo Aghamen – me hace dudar algo que aun no veo la cabeza de los revolucionarios…  
- No se preocupe – contestó Calik – serán algo escurridizos, pero serán degollados, como se lo dije anteriormente…  
- A mi me da la impresión que te complica que San Espada este con ellos – dijo Aghamen sonriendo, aunque, su expresión denotaba que le costaba sonreír

Eso fue un dardo que le dolió a Calik. Pero su expresión no cambio. Nunca mostraría debilidad

- No me complica – dijo Calik – solo me da curiosidad… que alguien como Sir Cameén este con ellos  
- Cameén puede moverse entre la gente buena y la mala – contestó Aghamen – como le de la gana… Él sabe lo que hace… Aun no me especifica su decisión de unirse a tal grupo, pero sé que es sabia  
- No sé – dijo Calik – es humano, puede equivocarse  
- ¿Estas seguro de que es humano? – preguntó Aghamen levantando una ceja

Calik mostró un poco de duda en su expresión. No esperaba algo así.

- Sea lo que sea… Te dije que dejaras a Sir Cameén a mi - dijo Aghamen – Pero como veo que es muy probable que interrumpa en tus planes…– chasquea los dedos, un sirviente aparece con un papiro adornado con los símbolos reales correspondiente, este empieza a escribir él – si le muestras esta carta y él aun esta en servicio, accederá ha hablar contigo… Obviamente, sea lo que sea que le plantees, como no esta bajo juramento, él vera si le conviene o no… Pero sabrá que eres sirviente mío, se te será más fácil convencerlo que se retire si es necesario

Calik no estaba muy convencido de tomar la carta, pero lo hizo. "Nada esta demás"

- No creo necesitarla – dijo Calik – pero no puedo rechazar una ofrenda de usted

Aghamen sonrió "A veces me convendría que Calik matará a Ludovico" pensó "pero perdería mucho y no creo que Calik pueda con él… especialmente si…"

- Bien Calik… - interrumpió Aghamen sus propios pensamientos – eso quería pasarte… Sé sabio al usar esta carta, San Espada tiende ha ser muy necio a veces. Pero es bastante comprensivo. Así… te aconsejaría que los soldados no interrumpieran con la misión de San espada por mientras. No me conviene perder un mercenario tan valioso, aunque no creo que le afectarían tanto

¿Qué pensaba Aghamen? Calik le miraba los ojos buscando algo… Pero nada… Era como si estuvieran hechos para engañar. Aghamen bajo la cabeza, estaba muy cansado.

- Comprendido su majestad… Si no es más – dijo Calik haciendo una reverencia – con su permiso, me retiro. Y… mis condolencias por la muerte de su majestad Siria  
- Gracias… - dijo secamente Aghamen

Mientras se retiraba, Calik pensaba en que podría usar la carta. Se distrajo tanto, que no se dio cuenta que sin querer un pequeño se tropezó con él. "Carajo, ¿Qué hace este péndejo aquí?" pensó Calik

- Disculpe – dijo el pequeño niño recogiendo sus libros  
- Orfeo – dijo Aghamen seriamente

El niño soltó los libros que había tomado y se paro recto, nerviosamente.

- Eres el futuro rey – dijo Aghamen – tu no debes recoger los libros… Calik…

Era obvio. Calik se agachó a recoger los libros. Mientras, se dedico a observar al pequeño príncipe de Mimir. Calik nunca se había interesado por saber del príncipe. Era un asunto menor y aun parecía que Aghamen gobernaría por mucho más tiempo. Pero… El príncipe Orfeo, el afortunado niño adoptado que sería el futuro rey, era una de las personas más misteriosas de Mimir.

Nunca se vio en público… Siempre había estado en el castillo. Como un secreto de estado ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?... Calik pudo verlo en ese momento.

- Aquí están – dijo Calik terminando de recoger los libros – Disculpe por mi imprudencia

El pequeño no hablo, solo afirmo con su cabeza. Calik hizo una reverencia hacía él

- Espero que nos veamos pronto – dijo Calik – joven príncipe

"Aghamen" pensó Calik "Sabía que eres un ser bastante tramposo, pero eres peor de lo que creí…"

Antes de dar un paso, las pupilas de Orfeo se achicaron, su boca se abrió… Su expresión se inundó de terror. Soltó los libros

- ¡¡Madre!! – gritó Orfeo con lágrimas en sus ojos

Calik miró hacía el trono. Los sirvientes que permanecían cerca de Aghamen estaban en el suelo, como si les hubieran extirpado el alma. En el trono de Aghamen, había una mujer que parecía rodear los 15 años. Esta estaba atravesada por unas garras negras que salían de la pared… Aquellas garras negras eran delgadas, pero resistentes y afiladas. Calik miró las ropas de aquella mujer. Eran las de Aghamen… acaso ¿Acaso esa mujer era Aghamen?

- Huye… - dijo aquella mujer - ¡Huye Orfeo!

Después de ese grito, las garras retrocedieron, dejando caer el cuerpo de Aghamen. Esta, pudo de inmediato ponerse de rodillas. Calik supo que no le habían pegado en ningún punto vital. Como si solo quisieran debilitarla… Pero no matarla.

Una presencia. Calik desenfundó a Aquila para directamente chocarla con un par de garras. Estas retrocedieron, desapareciendo en la pared.

- Maldita sea… - pensó Calik – No esta en mis planes que ataquen el castillo…

De nuevo esa presencia. Calik pudo predecir que la siguiente víctima sería el príncipe. Así que lo agarró del brazo. Las garras salieron… Iban ha encerrarlo, como si fuera una jaula

Calik intentó acercarse a Aghamen, pero unas miles de garras lo cubrieron.

- ¡Salva a Orfeo Calik! – gritó Aghamen – Ella quiere matarlo a él…  
- Aghamen… - dijo Calik

No podía ser… Aquella mujer ¡Esa mujer era el rey de Mimir! Se veía tan débil tirada en el suelo. Calik no pudo detenerse en sus pensamientos, aunque mucho intentara con su espada partir la pared que le evitaba llegar a Aghamen, no parecía hacerle rasguño. Tomó al príncipe y lo subió a sus hombros.

- Llévame al establo… - dijo el joven Orfeo en los hombros de Calik

Calik se sorprendió en algo con esa orden ¿Qué se creía? Pero… esa mirada seria del príncipe… Solo se limitó a correr. Una lágrima cayó de la cara de Orfeo

- Mamá…

No podía salir por la entrada principal, intentar escalar las paredes sería darle ventaja a las garras misteriosas. La espada de Calik cortaba interminablemente aquellas garras mientras pensaba como salir. Pero, la respuesta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Los vidrios fueron rotos por Aquila. Calik saltó desde una ventana. Orfeo cerró sus ojos lleno de temor… Solo había sabido de esta clase de cosas en libros. Hábilmente, Calik termino parado arriba de la rama de un árbol. Por el cual saltó a otro con gran rapidez y agilidad.

Algo lo perseguía… Esa presencia… Lo seguía… Tenía el establo cerca, bajó al suelo.

- O no – se dijo Calik a si mismo

Una gran mano, como de mujer, salió de la tierra donde había pisado Calik. Este saltó y corrió directamente hacía el establo. Calik estuvo a 3 pasos de ser casi aplastado por la mano en el suelo.

Entró al establo. Un Wyvern estaba listo para ser montado. Más garras, Calik las cortó como queso. En eso, recibió una gran sorpresa. Con una agilidad que nunca se imagino, el príncipe se paró en sus hombros y saltó hacía el Wyvern.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó el príncipe arriba del Wyvern

Varias garras, del suelo, salían de una manera descomunal, intentando partir a Calik en varios pedazos. Las evitó hasta que sintió unos labios en sus oídos.

- ¿Acaso creías que podías escapar?

Lo último que vio fue al Wyvern empezar a volar sin que el príncipe lo hubiera mandado.

**-----------------------------**

El viaje seguía tranquilo. Estaban a unos pocos kilómetros del bosque real. La noche era estrellada, como si nada pasara en el mundo. La luna estaba llena, las montañas se veían a lo lejos. Era la noche de aquel día… Lidda abrió los ojos, se refregó la cara. Había dormido muy profundamente. No debía hacerlo tan seguido.

Estaban en el mismo campamento, vio al resto que también dormían a la luz de la luna… Pero alguien faltaba

- Falta Ludovico… - pensó Lidda

Esta se levantó. Al darse vuelva, vio una gran sombra. En el final de la sombra, la figura de un gran animal. Ahí, una sombra la cubrió

Como un disparo, como un suspiro… Vio todo borroso

- Discúlpeme… señorita hafling

……

- ¿Lidda?… ¿¿¡¡Lidda!!??

Rayos… ¿Qué había pasado? Eso había sido… Se refregó el cuello, este le dolía. La dieron un golpe muy certero y rápido.

- ¿Estas bien Lidda?

La cara dudosa de Koru era lo que borrosamente veía, la cual se aclaró.

- Si, si, estoy bien – dijo Lidda – no necesito que preguntes cosas obvias  
- Es que… - dijo Sikoth – estabas en el suelo inconsciente

No lo podía negar… Ese golpe, la había dejado bastante aturdida. De un brinco, se levantó.

- ¿Alguien ha visto al imbécil? – preguntó Lidda acordándose que Ludovico no estaba cuando despertó  
- Eso te íbamos a preguntar… - dijo Torom – No veo por ningún lado a Ludovico…  
- Debe haber partido antes – dijo Tyra  
- ¿Sin avisar? – preguntó Elia  
- No… - dijo Lidda, acordándose de la frase después del golpe – algo paso  
- ¡Hey! Miren – Jason tomó su sable oxidado, este había empezado a vibrar – pero si ayer no vibraba y estamos en el mismo lugar

Olvidándose por un momento de la desaparición de Ludovico, empezaron a intentar deducir por que tan de repente el sable oxidado había empezado a vibrar. La única posibilidad es que hubiera alguien viajando con una pieza que estuviera cerca…

Un pequeño encapuchado se estremeció detrás de unas rocas. Lidda lo había notado hace unos segundos. Este se escondía, pero parecía querer asomarse. La señorita hafling lo observó un buen tiempo, hasta que Koru se dio cuenta de su presencia

- Hola pequeño – dijo con una gran sonrisa Koru

Los demás que no se habían dado cuenta, miraron al recién llegado

- Mis disculpas… - dijo el niño, que a primera vista parecía ser humano y medir más o menos un metro cuarenta  
- Los niños no deberían andar por ahí espiando – dijo Elia agachándose un poco para intentar mirar los ojos del niño

El joven inclinó su cabeza, como intentando que no le vieran la cara. Lidda se acercó, con un pequeño salto tomó su capucha y destapo su cara

- No queremos más encapuchados misteriosos… – dijo Lidda antes de ver la cara del niño. Al verla, su boca se abrió de sorpresa  
- ¿¿Ludo?? – preguntaron todos al unísono, al ver que el pequeño tenía un gran parecido físico al caballero de Aghamen  
- ¿Cómo fue que paso? – preguntó Koru  
- No… - dijo Torom – no es Ludovico… no tiene la misma presencia  
- Sinceramente – dijo Lidda poniéndose al frente del pequeño - es más rápido preguntarle quién es que ver que presencia tiene – apunta a una pequeña diadema del joven – así que no mientas, ese es un símbolo real ¿no?

Elia acercó un poco para ver la diadema. Había visto dibujos de las diferentes diademas reales.

- Esta es la diadema del príncipe heredero – dijo Elia  
- Oigan – dijo Jason – no es por ofender pero… ¿No podrían dejar al niño hablar?  
- Disculpa – dijo Tyra al pequeño – puedes hablar tranquilo ahora

El pequeño tragó saliva, estaba bastante nervioso. Miró para el lado confuso

- Si… - dijo finalmente – tienen razón… soy el príncipe…  
- ¿Orfeo? – preguntó Sikoth - ¿El escondido príncipe Orfeo?  
- ¿Por qué su majestad Orfeo estaría aquí? – preguntó Jason  
- Sir Ludovico me dijo que son personas confiables – dijo Orfeo – que podía quedarme con ustedes mientras él iba a ayudar a mi madre  
- ¿Sir Ludovico? Esta es nueva… – dijo Lidda bien sarcástica, pero que este supuesto príncipe le dijera "Sir" a Ludovico le despertó varias sospechas  
- Me pidió que hablara con Sir Jason Pies de Fuego - dijo Orfeo mirando al grupo, como buscando a alguien  
- ¿Sir Jason Pies de Fuego? – dijo Koru divertido – suena igual de ridículo que "Sir Cameén San Espada"…  
- Disculpe… - dijo el príncipe Orfeo

Todos ya se habían dado cuenta de la extrema educación que tenía este niño. ¿Qué acaso un joven con tan bajo perfil iba ha ser el futuro rey? "No…" pensó Lidda "este niño debe tener 2 caras, igual que Ludovico"

- No es necesario que se disculpe… – dijo Jason mirando a Orfeo  
- No importa – dijo Orfeo – solo quiero cumplir lo que dijo Sir Ludovico para poder devolverme al castillo e ir por mi madre  
- ¿Pero no dijo que te quedaras? - preguntó Torom  
- Le dije que no me quedaría – dijo seriamente Orfeo – no puedo estar de brazos cruzados si mi madre esta en peligro… Solo cumplo con hablar con Sir Jason

Las miradas de todo el grupo fueron a dar a Jason. Este no pudo evitar estar nervioso.

- Pues… - dijo Jason – hablemos  
- A solas – dijo secamente Orfeo

Ahora si el parentesco de Ludovico y Orfeo se notaba. Los dos serios eran idénticos. Aunque Orfeo, al ser solo un niño, no atemorizaba.

- Entendido – dijo Torom tirando a Lidda de su capa  
- ¿Qué acaso crees… - dijo Lidda – rayos…

Elia miró a Jason, los dos sonrieron. Esta asintió. Empezaron a armar sus cosas para continuar el viaje – y hacerse un buen desayuno de paso -. Pero ninguno dejaba de mirar de reojo a Jason y a Orfeo.

- Seré breve – dijo Orfeo finalmente – Sir Ludovico quiere que sigan con su viaje… dijo que si sobrevive volverá con ustedes. Y que no sigan la vibración de su sable  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Jason  
- La pieza que esta detectando – dijo Orfeo – es Galata, la antigua espada que usaba en sus tiempos de caballero, la cual es la pieza de la pluma de Oth de Sibel… Él no quiere que lo sigan… dijo que es una orden

Jason parpadeó. Si es que seguía esa orden ¿Cómo le iba a explicar al grupo que no podían seguir la vibración de la pieza?

- ¿Tú sabes por qué no vibró antes? – preguntó Jason mientras pensaba que decidir  
- Mi madre… - dijo Orfeo con un poco de tristeza – evitaba que las vibraciones de la pieza de Sibel salieran del castillo. Ahora ella no puede hacerlo  
- Debe ser duro para la reina Siria… - dijo Jason

Orfeo parpadeo un par de veces ¿La reina Siria? Ah, si, siempre se le olvida que su madre es el rey y se hace pasar de hombre al frente de sus vasallos…

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Jason al ver la cara de Orfeo  
- No, nada – dijo rápidamente Orfeo

Jason endureció un poco su expresión. Después de lo que había hecho… Lo que le había costado que Ludovico algo de atención le diera… ¿Iba a dejar que se fuera así de simple?

- Iremos con usted – dijo Jason  
- ¿Cómo? – dijo Orfeo  
- No hay forma de que le diga al grupo que no sigamos las vibraciones – explico Jason – además, si Ludovico piensa escaparse, yo lo iré a buscar para que me entrene  
- Sir Ludovico tenía razón… - dijo Orfeo  
- ¿De qué? – preguntó Jason  
- Usted es un necio…

**-----------------------------**

A Ludovico le dolía la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para pensar… Muchas cosas estaban en su cabeza

_Recuerdos… revueltos al azar… _

Debía mirar adelante. Jer lo llevaba al castillo. Aghamen estaba en peligro, no podía ignorar eso

_Vivencias, lágrimas, alegrías… todas de una ves _

Sentía que se le humedecían los ojos, su corazón le pedía una tregua. Tregua imposible de realizar. Tomó más fuerte las riendas de su Wyvern

Su corazón latía, este se lo había advertido. Siempre lo había sabido. 12 años, su corazón latía diciéndole la verdad, por eso no lo dejaba avanzar. 12 años… Si, era la verdad.

_Camile… esta viva _

Se secó los ojos. No debía caer. Ella estaba viva… Aghamen, le había borrado los recuerdos, le había cambiado todo, le hizo pensar que nunca más volvería ver a Camile

¿Por qué? Para intentar engañar su corazón. Al final de cuentas, había caído ante el dolor de saber que era su culpa… Su culpa…

_…De que Camile se uniera al Chaos… _

Su corazón siempre supo la verdad. Tenía una deuda con ella, con Camile… Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

**-----------------------------**

- Quisiera hacerle una pregunta - continuó Jason viendo que los demás ya se estaban desesperando

Orfeo solo espero, no contestó

- Su parecido a Ludo… - dijo Jason  
- Si, soy su hijo… - contestó Orfeo rápidamente – se ve ¿no?  
- Yo no creo que él… - dijo Jason  
- Él no lo sabía – interrumpió Orfeo, como queriendo evitar el tema – pero… eso es una larga historia… que no es tema para ahora. Debo volver  
- Entiendo

Jason se levantó, miró al resto.

- Disculpen si es que no puedo contar todo – dijo Jason – pero… creo que lo mejor será ir nosotros mismos a dejar al príncipe al castillo  
- ¿Y qué ganamos? – preguntó Lidda casi sin pensarlo  
- Ahí hay una pieza de la pluma de Oth – respondió Orfeo, con la misma sonrisa burlona de Ludovico

Todos ya estaban casi listos. Sikoth y Tyra estaban preparando el desayuno, el cual obligaron al pequeño Orfeo a comer.

- Debe ser duro - pensó Jason - que su madre…

**-----------------------------**

Volando, era mucho más corto el trayecto. Ludovico ya tenía el castillo enfrente

_…Y el corazón destrozado… _

Debía tener cuidado, a primera vista, el castillo parecía tranquilo. Una tranquilidad que molestaba, que agudizaba los sentidos

_…Que la tristeza los entumía… _

Se bajó en un bosque cercano. Tenía que entrar lo más sigiloso que podía. Respiró un poco… Ayer, en la noche, se había dormido tan tranquilo… Hasta que, recordó todo.

Era difícil pensar que la verdad era así. Fue un golpe tan repentino a la memoria que casi no pudo reaccionar. Hasta que vio un Wyvern en el aire.

Sigilosamente, con unos saltos, atravesó el poso. Y saltó la gran muralla. Mucha tranquilidad, demasiada.

El pequeño Orfeo le había dicho lo que paso en el castillo. La muerte de Siria, el debilitamiento de Aghamen. Que era el porque había recuperado la memoria.

Entro al establo. Orfeo le había comentado que el tal Calik que lo había salvado estaba ahí

_…Era lógico que Camile se enojara… _

Ludovico miró el establo. Aquel día… cuando Camile supo lo ocurrido… Estaba ahí, ahí fue donde la encontró, con aquella persona, vestida completamente de negro. Que la hizo jurar ante el Chaos.

Esa persona, esa presencia… Ludovico miró el suelo… Era la misma de la isla, la misma que estaba en la isla… Cuando perdieron a Zul. Maldito, ¿Podría ser posible que…? Ludovico se sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar eso ahora

Camile lo hizo por celos, ante lo ocurrido. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado? A Ludovico le daba vergüenza solo pensar aquello, se le revolvía el estómago. Aghamen… un capricho de Aghamen… Despertó la furia de Camile.

Aghamen, quería tener un hijo… ¿Por qué con él? Un rey no explica esas cosas, solo se limita a hacerlas. Ludovico reprochó, era un caballero, no podía hacerlo… Aghamen sabía el dolor de Ludovico ante tal orden real. Pero… ¿Acaso podría decirle lo que sentía ella en esos momentos?

_"Sino me obedeces… Camile pagará las consecuencias…" _

Ante algo así, Ludovico no tuvo más que agachar la cabeza y obedecer. Aghamen, caprichosa, pero limitada, se le había prohibido amar a un hombre. El destino le había hecho eso… ¿Por qué no robar a un hombre de otra por un rato? Era un peligro que llenaba de satisfacción lograrlo.

Seamos sinceros, en algo lo deseaba…

Tragó saliva. No podía quedarse ahí recordando… Como perdió a Camile. Caminó en el establo. En un mástil, se encontró con lo que buscaba.

Calik estaba amarrado, de cabeza. Aun no recuperaba la conciencia. Ludovico observo las cuerdas

- Cuerdas mágicas… - dijo Ludovico sonriendo – esto me puede servir…

Con un golpe rápido en la mejilla, Ludovico despertó a Calik. Este pestaño y empezó a refunfuñar… ¿Qué había pasado?. Vio a Ludovico ¿Qué hacía este aquí? Calik lo miró seriamente

- Lo siento – dijo Ludovico – no soy la cara bonita que esperarías ver al despertar

Calik no respondió, solo empezó a moverse como intentando desamarrarse. Maldita sea, si era un ninja ¿Cómo no podía salir de esas cuerdas?

- Son cuerdas mágicas – dijo Ludovico divertido – no podrás salir sin que alguien rompa el sello por ti

¿¿Qué?? La primera ves que hablaba con San espada y tenía que estar en esta situación. Calik maldijo su mala suerte varias veces.

- Yo puedo romper el sello – dijo Ludovico

Eso fue un golpe directo al orgullo de Calik.

- No te preocupes – dijo Ludovico – no le contaré a nadie que te encontré así

¿Y este que se estaba haciendo el buen samaritano?

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con desprecio Calik  
- Excelente – dijo Ludovico – no te comieron la lengua  
- La paciencia no es mi virtud – dijo Calik  
- Desarrollarla no te vendría mal – contestó Ludovico sentándose en el suelo, para quedar de cara a cara con Calik  
- Has el cuento corto – dijo Calik – hoy descubrí algo que podría perjudicarte…  
- ¿Qué Orfeo es mi hijo? –Respondió Ludovico – dilo, repártelo, Aghamen no te volverá a hablar

Silencio, Calik no quería aceptar que Ludovico le ganó la partida.

- Entonces – dijo Calik finalmente – vete, sé un buen padre y ve con tu hijo. Yo me las arreglaré para salir de aquí  
- No lo dudo – dijo Ludovico – igual, por algo Aghamen te tiene de líder de sus filas

Silencio. Ludovico no se movía. Calik sonrió

- Ya di lo que quieres – dijo Calik – no soy un imbécil que no se da cuenta de esas cosas  
- Muy listo… - dijo Ludovico – Aghamen debería cuidar más a quién se mete…

Calik entrecerró los ojos. Ludovico dio una pequeña risa, para pasar a tener una cara seria.

- Se podría decir que necesito tus servicios – dijo Ludovico

Calik soltó una carcajada instantánea ¿Sus servicios? ¿Desde cuando el servía a alguien más además de su majestad Aghamen?. Era buena la broma de este tipo

- No será barato – dijo Calik cortando su carcajada  
- No lo dudo… - dijo Ludovico - podemos negociarlo mientras la sangre se te va al cerebro

Ludovico miraba fríamente a Calik. Calik hacía lo mismo con Ludovico. Era una competencia que hasta parecía aterrorizante. Ludovico le dijo algo al oído de Calik. La sonrisa que se formó en la cara de Calik estaba entre la locura y la complacencia.

- Un trabajo sucio… - dijo Calik, cambio su expresión a una completa seriedad – te costará más caro…  
- Defraudarme te costará más caro… – contestó Ludovico secamente  
- Antes de que digas más – interrumpió Calik – pondré el precio… quiero la pieza de la pluma Oth que conseguiste en los archipiélago…

No le agradó escuchar eso a Ludovico

- …y… - continuó Calik – quiero saber lo que sabes de la pluma de Oth

Ludovico se sorprendió un poco, pero lo disimuló rápidamente. Calik sonrió, je, ahora era él el que lo tenía entre la espada y la pared

- Un joven que antiguamente era ladrón – dijo Calik – de un grupo llamado estúpidamente como Lucy, Lulú y Antonia… Que de repente se hace amigo de su majestad Aghamen y se convierte en caballero en menos de 1 año. ¿No es muy sospechoso? Tú y Aghamen son iguales, de lo más retorcido que existe

Para sorpresa de Calik, Ludovico no mostró nada en contra de ese comentario. Hasta parecía divertido

- Para colmo – agregó Calik – tu padre fue híbrido humano-sirena… híbridos de sirena que son despreciados por los híbridos y por los humanos, por los humanos por sus poderes y por los híbridos por tener completa apariencia humana… ¿Cómo es que ibas ha ascender tan rápido?. Y ser la mano derecha de Aghamen… tú tienes algo… por algo ocupas una bufanda… Con calor, con frío… El símbolo de Sibel en tu cuello  
- Vaya… vaya… - interrumpió Ludovico – el niño esta muy bien informado… Definitivamente Aghamen debería despedirte  
- Tocas mi puesto al frente de Aghamen y corto el trato – dijo Calik – estas en desventaja

Ludovico se detuvo a pensar. Lo que le había pedido, no era un trabajo cualquiera.

- Esta bien… - dijo finalmente Ludovico – pero tendrás que ayudarme a buscar a Galata  
- ¿Galata? – preguntó Calik - ¿La espada sagrada de Sibel?  
- No – dijo Ludovico – la pieza de Sibel…

Rompió el sello, Calik apoyó sus manos en el suelo y de un saltó quedó perfectamente parado.

- Cuando Galata este en mis manos… - dijo Ludovico viendo que Calik esperaba escuchar un cuento de sus labios

¿Lograrían llegar hasta el castillo y ayudar a Ludovico? Jason no estaba seguro. A pesar de que el paso era rápido, el castillo estaba lejos… y Ludovico se había ido volando. Pero, era una dificultad más entre las cuales tendría que pasar un caballero.

No, no podía irse sin darle un entrenamiento decente. Dicho, estaba convencido de que tenía que ser su maestro.

Miró al pequeño Orfeo, realmente, era como ver a un Ludovico enano. ¿Habría sido así su forma de caminar cuando joven? Segura, pero tambaleante al mismo tiempo.

- Su majestad… - dijo Jason  
- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Orfeo

Se le había olvidado que iba a decir. Pero sonrió y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

- Su padre es admirable… – dijo Jason – quiero que siga con nosotros este viaje

Orfeo sonrió. Si, al final de cuentas, Sir Cameén era admirable. Se acordó de las historias de Sir Cameén que le contaba su madre. Cuando se las contaba, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos… Un brillo que no se lo veía en ningún otro momento

- Mi madre diría lo mismo… - dijo Orfeo sonriendo un poco

Por eso no lo odiaba. No podía odiarlo. Su madre parecía quererlo tanto y siempre lo excusaba ante él por lo de la memoria… A Orfeo le costó años aceptarlo, aceptar que su padre recorría la tierra sin saber que él era su hijo.

Pero había cambiado las cosas… Ahora sabía…

**-----------------------------**

- Salida de cuento de acción – dijo Ludovico al ver desde afuera el vidrio roto por donde Calik saltó

Calik no se pronunció ante tal comentario ¿Qué estaba haciendo diciendo tales cosas en ese momento? Se decía que San Espada era tan calculador…

… Pero nadie dijo que tenía que estar serio para calcular…

- Hay que ir al jardín secreto… - dijo Ludovico – sin la autorización de Aghamen, tenemos que usar el pasadizo que esta detrás del trono

Los sentidos de los dos estaban alerta. Esto parecía muy fácil. Al llegar al salón del trono, no había nadie…

Pero el aire era pesado y una presencia sofocante inundaba el lugar. Calik cerró los ojos. Desenfundó a Aquila, partió a una sombra oscura. Esta era una babosa grande.

- Hay más… - dijo Ludovico pisando una babosa

Un sonido como si se desinflara y después se inflaran varios objetos al mismo tiempo.

- Miles… - susurró Calik

Del cielo, empezaron a caer varias de estas. Los dos guerreros las costaban hábilmente con sus espadas. Decidieron separarse. El sonido se hacía cada ves más rápido… Miles y miles… cubrieron las paredes y las ventanas. El trono desapareció.

Calik sintió una babosa subir por su pierna. La cortó igual que las anteriores, pero esta se volvió a unir

- Pero que… - se dijo Calik a si mismo

Estaban rodeados, el suelo, el techo, el suelo… Y de a poco, sus cuerpos. Ludovico, el cual ya tenía una babosa en el brazo, intento acercarse a donde se acordaba que estaba la ventana. Calik tomó una yesca y un pedernal que tenía y encendió fuego. Se lo lanzó a las babosas. El fuego se prendió, pero estas no morían. Esto era demasiado extraño.

Ludovico llegó a la ventana. Su cuerpo estaba casi completamente cubierto por las babosas. Golpeó algunas y miró los vidrios.

- Cierra los ojos Calik – gritó Ludovico – busca la presencia principal

Rayos… tenía que obedecerle. Calik cerró los ojos, se concentró. Presencia principal… En cierto momento, no sintió a las babosas. Maldita sea ¡Era obvio! Todo esto era una ilusión. Buscar… presencia… La cabeza le dolía. ¡Por la misma! La persona que tenía este hechizo no quería dejarlo escapar. Pero debía, debía salir. La sombra negra, la presencia de la otra ves

Calik corrió con los ojos cerrados hacía ella. Esta desapareció cuando su espada estaba casi por atravesarla.

- Puedes abrir tus ojos… - dijo Ludovico – salimos de la ilusión

Calik abrió los ojos. Fue un trago amargo… Después de haber jugado con el grupo de "revolucionarios" con las ilusiones. ¿Tenía que caer en una?

- El hechizo era fuerte… - dijo Ludovico – yo tampoco me di cuenta que era una ilusión al principio  
- Oh, si claro – dijo Calik – pero después lo pudiste romper con tu presencia…  
- No – dijo Ludovico – solo miré los vidrios  
- ¿Ah?  
- Los vidrios del castillo tiene cientos de años… - dijo Ludovico – el vidrio se cansa con el tiempo, generalmente los vidrios antiguos tienen una base más gruesa. Un detalle que los ilusionistas no hacen  
- No soy un niño como para no saber eso – mintió Calik, realmente nunca se había detenido a saber la física de los vidrios

"Por eso miraba los vidrios…" pensó Calik "es demasiado listo… me hizo pensar que los veía por estar haciéndose el tonto… debo tener cuidado con él… más de lo que pensé"

Ludovico corrió el trono. Entraron a un pasadizo oscuro. Un gota caía… caía… Nada más se escuchaba.

- ¡Abajo! – gritó Ludovico

Los dos de agacharon. Una gran hacha gigante paso por el pasillo. Si se hubieran quedado parados los abría partido por 2.

- No es necesario que me digas que me agache – dijo Calik - ¿Con quién crees que hablas?  
- Discúlpeme – dijo Ludovico – la fuerza de la costumbre

La gota seguía cayendo. Calik la estaba maldiciendo en toda su alma, era desesperante. Ludovico también se sentía frustrado por ella. El pasillo parecía más largo de lo que se acordaba. La gota empezó a caer más rápido. La tierra empezó a temblar

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Calik saltó hacía el techo, Ludovico enterró su espada en la pared. El temblor era más fuerte. Un gran caudal de agua les pegó. Ludovico sacó su cabeza para respirar en la pequeña parte donde quedó aire. Calik, a pesar de haber quedado con la mayor parte de su cuerpo seco, le molestaba el roce con el agua y que no era fácil agarrarse del techo.

- El torrente no va a acabar – dijo Calik – hay que seguir avanzando.

Ludovico afirmó moviendo la cabeza. Tomó su daga y la enterró un poco más adelante, después sacó su espada de la pared. Repitiendo este proceso varias veces avanzaba. Calik, bien agarrado del techo, aprovecho de hacer lo mismos con un par de estacas de metal que había guardado.

El caudal aumentó. Los brazos de los dos estaban cansándose. Una gota cayó en el ojo de Calik. Ahí, este miró el agua. Algo había abajo.

- No hay que hacer ruido… - dijo Ludovico – si despierta, nos comerá

¿Cómo podía haber un pulpo gigante en un pasillo como este? Calik no tenía respuesta a tal incógnita. Para Ludovico era obvio, Sibel estaba protegiendo su pieza.

Sabía que él había sido elegido por Sibel para tener la espada. Pero había abandonado ese honor. Tenía que ganárselo de nuevo.

¿Cuándo terminaría este túnel? Ninguno de los 2 quería mostrar indicios de cansancio ante el otro. Ludovico tosió, había tragado un poco de agua.

Calik vio un tentáculo salir del agua. De repente, Ludovico sintió que Calik ponía su mano arriba de él y lo usaba de apoyo. Para avanzar un poco más rápido y evitar el tentáculo. Ludovico quedó sumergido. Abrió los ojos debajo del agua… Un gran ojo estaba al frente de él ¿Acaso el pasillo había crecido? ¿Esto era una ilusión? No… la magia de Sibel

Bien agarrado de la espada, Ludovico enterró su daga en el ojo. El pulpo chilló de dolor, moviendo sus tentáculos para cualquier lado. En eso, le pegó al techo, haciendo que Calik perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al agua. Los dos salieron a la superficie al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ya era hora que te mojaras! – comentó Ludovico

Los movimientos del pulpo evitaron que Calik respondiera tal comentario.

- Hay que rematarlo – dijo Ludovico antes de sumergirse de nuevo. Calik respiró profundo y también se sumergió.

La sangre del pulpo evitaba en algo la visibilidad, pero el caudal la limpiaba rápidamente. Ludovico nadó con una gran facilidad. "Tenía que ser un híbrido de tritón" pensó Calik, al cual le costaba un poco más nadar.

El pulpo empezó a tragar agua, como queriendo tragarlos a ellos por la corriente. "Perfecto" pensó Ludovico, empezándose a devolver. Calik se empezó a complicar con el nado "No, no podía quedarse atrás", así que se apoyó de la pared y siguió avanzando. Ludovico se agarró su espada que aun seguía enterrada en la pared y le ofreció ayuda a Calik, estirando la mano

¿Qué se cree? Calik negó inmediatamente la ayuda. Ludovico frunció el ceño y lo agarró de su capa, empujándolo hacía la superficie. Calik agradecía en sus adentros el aire que entro en sus pulmones. Ludovico sacó su cabeza unos segundos después… junto con su espada en la pared.

- ¡La salida! – dijo Calik al ver una pequeña puerta en el techo a unos metros  
- ¡Sostente de mi Calik! – dijo Ludovico al ver la puerta  
- ¿Qué? – gritó Calik  
- ¡Solo hazlo! – gritó Ludovico

Calik puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ludovico. Ya tenía más o menos una idea de lo que pretendía San Espada. Ludovico sacó su látigo hábilmente logró que este quedará firmemente enganchado de la manilla de la puerta

- 1… 2… ¡3! – gritó Ludovico

Los dos saltaron quedando de manera horizontal, arriba del agua. Calik tomó también el látigo de Ludovico. De a poco, fueron avanzando. Faltaban poco, cuando Calik vio que las hebillas de la puerta estaban cediendo. Al romperse estas, Calik soltó el látigo y dio 2 saltos rápidos, llegando a la salida. Ludovico no alcanzó ha hacer tal movimiento, así que enterró su espada de nuevo en la pared.

Calik se asomó por la salida, vio a San espada en el agua agarrado de su espada.

- Gané – dijo Calik

Ludovico sacó la espada y nadó el último tramo. Tierra firme… si que se extrañaba. Justo, algo estalló por debajo del agua, el pulpo había tomado demasiado. Por poco, casi no quedan de pie.

- Después de esto – dijo Calik estrujando un poco su capa mojada – no vuelvo a bañarme en 1 semana…  
- Ninguna chica se acostará contigo si haces eso – dijo Ludovico sin pensar

Calik tosió, tenía algo de agua en su tráquea. Aunque… se podría decir que le había dado algo de risa la broma de San Espada.

- Eso no te interesa… - dijo finalmente Calik

En medio de ese comentario. Ludovico caminó de frente. Calik levantó la vista. Al frente de ellos estaba Galata, la pieza de Sibel.

Había escuchado muchas cosas de esa espada. De que era una espada hermosa, elegante… Ninguna de las descripciones de ella que había escuchado alcanzaba la maravilla que era realmente. Calik la miró algo embobado

Ludovico se inclinó ante esta.

- Otra vez… - pensó Ludovico

_"Cuando tomes a Galata de nuevo" dijo Aghamen cuando se retiro "Volverás ha ser caballero de Mimir…" _

¿Acaso alguna ves había dejado de ser caballero de Mimir? Después de pensarlo… Nunca, nunca dejo de serlo. Había siempre sido un caballero de las sombras, escondido en recuerdos falsos.

_…Ahora que la verdad había salido a la luz. Había que volver a ella… _

Ludovico tomó a Galata, esta brilló tanto que Calik se tapó los ojos con los brazos. Al terminar el brillo, Ludovico se acercó a Calik.

- Bien… - dijo este – debo hacer lo que prometí

Sacó el cobre de Odla. Al verlo, Calik no sintió que fuera nada especial. Parecía un simple cofre, que guardaba cosas

_…Como la tierra pasa desapercibida por nuestros pies… _

Ludovico puso el cofre en el suelo. Calik levantó una ceja, sin mover ni otro músculo de su cara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo este mequetrefe?. Ludovico cerró sus ojos, abrió su mano arriba del cofre. Este empezó a brillar

Un dejo de sorpresa se dibujo en la cara de Calik.

_"...Siempre en calma Odla…  
Hasta que el terremoto llega…  
…Telse…" _

Esa frase, se repetía por pequeñas voces que venían de un lugar indetectable. Como si estuvieran realmente dentro de la cabeza. Termino el brillo. El cofre de Odla había desaparecido… para transformarse en una alabarda.

- Creo que con esto respondo tus dudas – dijo Ludovico tomando la alabarda

Calik no dijo nada por varios segundos ¿Qué exactamente era este tipo?

- Esta es Telse – dijo Ludovico lanzándole la alabarda a Calik – la alabarda sagrada de Odla. Controla la tierra  
Si, había escuchado sobre Telse. Pero esa no era la duda de Calik en este momento. Sino como le había hecho Ludovico. Pensó unos segundos… Había algo…

- Eres… - concluyó Calik – …el ensamblador de la pluma de Oth… sabía que tenías que tener un secreto así de grande para que Aghamen se interesará en ti… Lindo destino, una persona normal hasta que alguien pone todas las piezas de la pluma al frente tuyo. Y las "ensamblas"

Maldita sea… Calik hubiera querido atravesar a Ludovico con Aquila en algún futuro cercano o lejano. Pero ya veía que no podía. Hasta lo que sabía Calik, siempre había 1 ensamblador de la pluma en Mimir, cuando este moría, le tocaba a otro dios elegir al siguiente ensamblador. El cual llevaría el símbolo del dios que lo eligió en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Ludovico era el elegido de Sibel para ser el ensamblador. Bueno, si San Espada moría nacería otro ensamblador… Pero encontrarlo sería difícil ¿Cuánta gente hay en Mimir?

- Pero… - dijo Calik - ¿Por qué me das a la pieza de Odla de esta forma?  
- Me aseguro que quedes en deuda – dijo Ludovico – además… así es más fácil detectar la pieza, el cofre de Odla tiene una onda distinta, es una de sus propiedades. Tesle no tiene esa facultad

Calik no dijo nada. Era un detalle… Maldita sea, San Espada era un ruin con todas sus letras

- Es hasta cómico que Aghamen me halla puesto ha buscar las piezas de la pluma de Oth – cambió de tema Ludovico – si es mi vida el hechizo para ensamblar la pluma… Aunque… soporto bastante sin pedirme nada

Era cierto. Aghamen podía haber buscado las piezas mucho antes que cualquiera. Pero no quería que su mano derecha tuviera que ensamblar la pluma... Hasta que fuera completamente necesario… Y se había preocupado de enmendar su error siempre manteniéndolo de alguna manera.

"Te demoraste demasiado… Aghamen… yo sabía que querías la pluma para sellar a un demonio… que fuera Camile…"

- El ensamblador es el único que puede cambiar a las piezas de la pluma – dijo Calik frotándose el mentón – a una forma más poderosa… a una arma  
- No exactamente – corrigió Ludovico – son 2 formas, las cuales tienen distintas utilidades… El cofre de Odla puede guardar comida sin que se descomponga… Y Tesle, el arma, es una alabarda con poder de controlar la tierra… Ninguna es más poderosa, solo tienen clases de poderes distintos

Calik tomó a Tesle. Era una alabarda bastante liviana...demasiado fácil de usar. ... Hasta Tyra cuando era una niña pequeña la usaría con facilidad. Y ahora ¿Cómo le hacía para mover la tierra?

- Concéntrate niño – dijo Ludovico – piensa en que quieres mover la tierra…

Rayos, realmente este idiota se creía superior a él… Ya dejémoslo, igual, reúnen las piezas y se muere… Calik hizo lo que Ludovico le dijo, como una pala invisible, saco un pedazo de tierra.

- Interesante… - se dijo a si mismo Calik  
- Con algo de práctica podrás mover más – dijo Ludovico  
- Según sé – dijo Calik – Galata mueve el agua ¿No?  
- Aja – afirmó Ludovico  
- ¿Qué haces en un desierto? – preguntó Calik para ver si San Espada era tan inteligente  
- Mientras me enfrente a humanos no hay problema – dijo Ludovico – recuerda que tenemos mucha agua en nuestros cuerpos

Ahora ya Calik podía entender porque decían que ejércitos enteros caían a los pies de San Espada… Él muy tramposo controlaba el agua dentro de la gente. Aunque… el apenas había hecho lo que una pala podía hacer con Tesle. Para hacer caer a un ejército, Ludovico debía tener mucha práctica.

- Tú que sabes tanto – dijo Calik - ¿Sabes si la pluma de Oth hace más que contestar cualquier pregunta?  
- Ding dong – dijo Ludovico – se acabo tu vale por información… Ahora debemos descansar – se sentó – lo más probable es que ella nos espere afuera  
- Obvio – dijo Calik, el cual estaba maquinando como sacarle más información – los demonios no pueden entrar tan fácil a un lugar sagrado… pero… ¿Aghamen?  
- No le hará nada – dijo Ludovico – al final… - bajo su vista - me quiere a mi…

"… De todos modos… fui yo quién la traicionó…"

**-----------------------------**

Casi salió un improperio de la boca de Sikoth porque tropezó con una piedra en el camino. Jason se sentía observado. Sea lo que sea, la situación daba para decir que Ludovico tenía algo que ver con los reyes (si no es que era más que obvio que ese niño era un familiar cercano suyo). Pero había que avanzar, a paso firme… O sino, nunca llegarían

- Con que Galata – dijo Torom después de hablar unos minutos con Orfeo – es una pieza de la pluma de Oth  
- Aja – afirmó Orfeo – es lo único que sé… además de lo que todos saben, que esa espada puede mover el agua… Y es que es la espada que uso Sir Cameén San Espada  
- Pero… - dijo Koru – yo había escuchado que la pieza de la pluma de Sibel era un collar…  
- Debe haberla tocado el ensamblador – concluyó Elia  
- ¿Ensamblador? – preguntó Jason  
- Si… el ensamblador – explicó Elia - es un elegido por los dioses para unir la pluma… Y que también tiene la habilidad de cambiarlas de forma… mi maestro me comentó de esa persona hace unos años

Jason miró su sable ¿Cuál sería la otra forma de este?. No, no podía pensar en eso ahora.

- Entonces – dijo Tyra – además de la pluma, debemos encontrar al ensamblador  
- No sé – respondió Elia – mi maestro dijo que el ensamblador sabría cuando alguien juntara las piezas de la pluma  
- Oh…  
- Sikoth – dijo Koru al ver a su hermano algo distraído - ¿Qué miras tan atentamente?  
- Nada… - dijo Sikoth – solo me sorprende que Lidda este caminando sin replicar nada…  
- Es que esta preocupada por Ludovico – dijo Koru con una gran sonrisa

Lidda frunció un poco el ceño. Realmente, había estado callada todo el tiempo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si sabía que donde había un pedazo de pluma el grupo iba hacía él como si fuera lo único que tuvieran en el cerebro… ¿Realmente le preocupaba lo que ese idiota estaba haciendo? Si todos sabían que si no salía vivo él de una ninguno de los demás. Pero… él se había ido solo y había evitado que ella lo viera en el momento. Debía ser algo grande

- ¿Ves que esta preocupada de Ludovico? – dijo Koru a su hermano – si ni siquiera me ha dicho que debería cerrar mi boca  
- Cerrar la boca y cocerla para que no la abras más – dijo Lidda finalmente – no parece mala idea…

Orfeo sonrió. Se acordó de algo que le había dicho Ludovico sobre Lidda cuando la dejo inconsciente.

"Extrañaré discutir con ella… Siempre tan linda cuando es sarcástica"

Seguían caminando, el castillo estaba cerca. Ya podían verlo… Torom se sintió mareado. Ahí adentro había una presencia oscura, muy fuerte… Pero no era su fuerza lo que lo mareaba, sino que era como irregular. Ondas que cambiaban de intensidad

- ¿Estas bien Torom? – preguntó Tyra  
- No te preocupes – respondió Torom recomponiéndose – estoy bien. Solo es un pequeño mareo…

Un mareo, una energía bastante curiosa… ¿Qué clase de fuerza oscura era esta?. Las vibraciones de hacían cada ves más agudas. Como si un terremoto viniera. Orfeo desenvainó una espada corta que tenía escondida.

- ¡El demonio esta aquí! – gritó Orfeo

Nubes entre moradas y negras rodearon el ambiente. Al final de ellas, una figura de una mujer… Esta movía su cabeza periódicamente como en un cuadrado, adelante, izquierda, atrás, derecha. Era como si su cabeza no pudiera mantenerse recta

- Quién me llama demonio… niño bastardo…

Torom, Jason, Lidda, Koru y Sikoth desenvainaron. Tyra tomó sus dos alabardas y Elia el báculo de la ciencia.

Ahora, además de mover la cabeza, movía el tronco de una manera irregular. Torom fue el primero en atacarla. Antes que su espada pudiera ni siquiera rozar con ella, 5 garras casi le atraviesan el cuerpo, aunque justo logro evitarlas, quedando casi inmóvil. Sentía como estas le rozaban la piel, era muy doloroso, pero el mercenario podía aguantar.

- Je… Je…

Koru y Sikoth decidieron irse por lados distintos, como intentando rodearla. Mientras Jason se quedó al lado del príncipe. Tyra corrió a intentar liberar a Torom, pero las garras lo abandonaron justo antes, obviamente, dejándolo con cortes más profundos en el cuerpo.

- No te preocupes por mi – dijo Torom viendo a Tyra cerca

Lidda se había ocultado rápidamente en unos arbustos. Quería primero observar como era este demonio. La nube morada no dejaba ver nada.

- ¡Ventictus! – Elia invocó su hechizo de viento, intentando que las nubes moradas se apartaran… Pero salían más y más…  
- Je… je…

Jason corrió su pie justo a tiempo. Un montículo de tierra que apareció de repente, intentó sacarle el equilibrio. Varias garras salieron de las nubes como si fuera un puerco espín. Las cuales rozaron en las manos de Koru, lo cual lo hizo soltar su cimitarra. Sikoth logró mantener su espada larga, pero igual quedo atrapado entre las garras, pero estas no le rozaron como a Torom. Tyra invocó un hechizo de fuego… aunque, para su sorpresa, este se devolvió.

- ¡Tyra!

Torom justo la abrazó, corriéndola de su propio hechizo.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el mal herido Torom a Tyra  
- Si-i – contestó Tyra  
- Debo poder hacer algo… - pensó Jason – pero que…

Jason, salió decidido a llegar donde estaba el demonio.

- Je… je…

Una gran mano de tierra salió del suelo con la intención de agarrar a Jason, pero justo, la maga de Gren se le había acercado

- ¡Escuda!

La mano empezó a pegarle lo más fuerte que pudo al escudo. Cuando, de repente, el escudo desapareció. Al ver a Elia, esta tenía una serpiente en el cuello.

La mano intentó aplastarlos, Torom planto su espada en el suelo, poniéndola entre la mano y ellos. Jason corrió a Elia.

Su majestad Orfeo había estado solo evitando como podía los ataques del demonio. Lidda decidió entrar en acción, como una espía en silencio, logro acercarse al demonio. Cuando casi lo iba a ensartar, las garras se interpusieron en su camino. Aunque, Lidda había llegado lo suficientemente cerca como para verle la cara.

Era una hermosa mujer, que debía tener aproximadamente unos 20 años. Pelo y ojos cafés. Su mirada era perdida y sus muecas no tenían mucho sentido. Koru llegó y partió las garras que rodeaban a Lidda, terminando su observación de demonio

Tyra y Jason estaban mirando a Elia muy preocupados. Esta tenía los ojos blancos…

- Es una serpiente de ilusión – dijo Orfeo acercándose – si es que se la sacan ahora, puede morir  
- Pero… - dijo Jason preocupado – ella…  
- Solo debe pasar por una ilusión… – dijo Orfeo

Sikoth y Koru se mantenían evitando garras, mientras Torom intentaba lidiar con una gran mano.

- ¡No podemos contra ella! – gritó Koru - ¡Hay que huir!  
- ¿Huir? – exclamó Torom, esa frase no le gustaba para nada…

Torom saltó hacía atrás, Tyra invocó un hechizo que logro detener la mano antes de que ella cayera al suelo

- Elia… Elia… - decía Jason preocupado mientras la tomaba en sus brazos

_" ¿Dónde estaba? Elia caminaba entre varios árboles, todo era tranquilo, pajaritos cantando… Hasta que varios de ellos volaron, asustados. Algo le pegaba a un árbol, un ser furioso, furioso por su pasado, por su presente, por su futuro. La curiosidad de Elia hizo acercarse_

- ¿Chrysos? – se dijo Elia a si misma

Este le pegaba al árbol con rabia, mucha rabia… Como si quisiera que el mundo se acabara en este momento, pero al final se arrepentía. Porque la venganza estaba deseosa en sus ojos. Sus deseos de venganza eran mayores que sus deseos de que todo acabara

- Siempre lo mismo…

Esa voz… la conocía… busco quién era, pero no lo encontraba solo buscando con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué a él? – escuchó decir a Chrysos antes de dar un último y gran golpe al árbol

Alguien apareció detrás de él apareció. Chrysos frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes lo más fuerte que pudo. No le agradaba esa persona, para nada… Aquella persona, era un hechicero humano, que se veía muy fuerte. Lo más destacable de él era una máscara azul

- Segundo… ante un humano…

Este personaje de la máscara, miró a Chrysos… Chrysos pensaba que solo quería molestarlo, maldito, desgraciado ¿Por qué tú?. Elia parpadeó

- ¿Quiénes somos ante ustedes?

Chrysos levantó su brazo, quería darle un golpe al enmascarado, un directo golpe en la cara, una venganza, por fin una venganza… Pero a la mitad de la ida de su golpe, una sombra, lo cubrió. Paró en seco… bajo la mirada, el orgullo le dolía

- Señor Ares… maldición – decía Chrysos a sus adentros  
- Segundo… nunca primero…

Elia sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, miró hacía atrás. Ahí estaba… ¿Zul?

- Todos los humanos son iguales – dijo Zul con lágrimas con los ojos - ¡No valemos nada para ustedes!"  


Elia empezó a gritar algo como "¡No, no es eso!" y a moverse. Jason ya no podía correr y sostenerla al mismo tiempo. La dejo rápidamente en el suelo… El demonio aun estaba muy cerca

- Si sigue gritando así… – dijo Lidda sin saber completar la frase

Lidda saco un pañuelo y con la ayuda de Koru lograron amordazar a Elia. Todos la miraban preocupados…

- Debe pasar la ilusión… - recordó Orfeo – no le hagan nada a la serpiente…

Jason lo único que quería era descuartizar esa serpiente en este momento

- Debemos separarnos – dijo Orfeo – quiere que yo me quede solo con ella… así que…  
- Bien, entonces, hagamos 2 grupos… – organizo Lidda interrumpiendo al príncipe – Sikoth, Tyra y Torom se llevaran a Elia y el resto estaremos con el principito  
- Pero… - dijo Sikoth  
- Solo ve – dijo Koru dándole un codazo

Jason quería ir con Elia… Pero era mejor así, Torom había sido el que había quedado peor de ellos (Ya que fue sorprendido por las garras sin previo aviso y el mareo por las ondas irregulares lo mantenía algo mal). Tyra y Sikoth se llevan lo bastante bien como para trabajar juntos y proteger a Elia…

Los demás, tenían que proteger al príncipe. El grupo se separo… La presencia seguía acercándose. Aquel demonio pronto los alcanzaría otra ves.

Como el príncipe lo había predicho, siguió al grupo que iba con él. Mientras corrían, Lidda pensaba en la forma de poder defenderse. No sabía las habilidades del príncipe, así que lo tenía descartado. Koru podría servir para estar en el frente y hacer de distracción… Y Jason… mmmm…También. Había que lograr una forma de darle un golpe certero.

Había un detalle que considerar… Era un demonio, los demonios no son tan fáciles de partir…

- AAAAAAAArrggggg… - una garra apareció del suelo, atravesando la pierna del príncipe

Jason y Koru intentaron cortar la garra, pero esta se había endurecido

- Tomen a Orfeo y levántenlo – gritó Lidda

Era más doloroso, pero la única manera. Jason y Koru tomaron al joven príncipe y lo levantaron, haciendo que atravesara toda la garra de nuevo… Se tragó el grito, pero varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Koru lo subió a su espalda. Orfeo sorbe hateaba continuamente.

Siguieron avanzando. El humo morado llenaba el ambiente. Una risa esquizofrénica inundaba sus oídos. La cual paró repentinamente.

Torom se detuvo en seco

- Se acaba de ir… - dijo Torom, sentándose en el suelo. Las heridas le empezaban a arder… ¿Acaso tenían ácido?

Tyra se agachó, empezó a observar a Torom. Mientras Sikoth dejaba a Elia en el suelo.

- Ayúdame Sikoth… - dijo Tyra – hay que curarle rápido las heridas a Torom… yo iré por algunas hierbas  
- Si-si – dijo Sikoth, sonrojándose un poco

**-----------------------------**

Ludovico se levantó. Calik abrió un ojo, ya que los había estado descansando.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el shinobi  
- Ya es hora – dijo seriamente San espada

Este bajo al pasillo. Para la sorpresa de Calik, con un mísero movimiento de Galata, toda el agua desapareció de este. Ludovico caminaba rápido, su mirada era seria y centrada en el frente. Calik estaba detrás, no parecía estar serio por ningún sentido. Pero sabía que para que Sir Cameén San Espada estuviera así… Tendría que ser algo grande.

Al final de este, Ludovico se detuvo… Esa presencia… Era ella… No la había sentido antes.

- Espero hasta que yo reaccionara… - pensó Ludovico  
- ¿Qué pasa San Espada? – preguntó Calik

Calik siguió avanzando. También sentía esa presencia… La misma que lo había perseguido. Ludovico comenzó de nuevo su marcha.

- Sé que tienes miedo – dijo Calik sin mirar a Ludovico – se ve en tus actos

Ludovico frunció el ceño. No podía negarlo, Calik tenía razón.

- Pero ahora no te queda más que seguir – continuaba Calik, sabía que estaba atacando directamente al orgullo de Ludovico – se podría decir que es la paga por tus actos

Era la paga… Que duro suena eso, todo lo que te pasa en esta vida te lo mereces de alguna manera. ¿Por qué había gente con mejor suerte que otra? ¿Por qué estaba pagando lo que debía de otra vida? Eso no importaba en este momento… Camile estaba en el salón del trono, eso era lo único claro.

Llegaron, Calik saltó de inmediato. El ataque fue rápido y preciso, casi no escapo de él. Al mirar triunfante el lugar, vio que Ludovico no lo había evitado

…¿Esto es lo que me merezco?...

Ludovico estaba pegado a la pared, una garra de Camile le había literalmente perforado el hombro del brazo donde sostenía a Galata.

…Es ella…  
…Camile…

Calik miró hacía ella. Hermosa era esa mujer, demasiado… Pero la expresión demoníaca en su cara… perdón, la falta de una expresión aparente. Decían que no era humana. Miró a San espada, este no se movía, miraba perplejo a la figura de la mujer adelante suyo. Como si hubiera perdido la conciencia

…O se hubiera escondido para no afrontar la realidad…

Mientras evitaba varios ataques, Calik encontró a alguien. Pegada en el techo, como si estuviera en un capullo de mariposa, rodeada de varias babosas… Estaba Aghamen.

- ¿Desde cuando esta ahí? – pensó Calik, el cual planeaba alguna manera de liberar a Aghamen

Maldita sea, ya Calik estaba bastante mareado de afrontar a estas garras. Y el bien idiota de San Espada no reaccionaba. Aunque, eso le hizo entender por completo el encargo… Él no podía pelear contra Camile

…No, sí podía... pero no quería…  
…¿Podrías enfrentar a alguien que amas?...

No era tan simple. Antes de encerrar a Camile ya lo había intentado varias veces. Muchas veces… que ella recobrara su forma, que se tranquilizara, intentarle explicar la situación. Pero nada. ¿Acaso había perdido la esperanza? Las pupilas de Ludovico se movían lentamente, siguiendo los movimientos de Camile, la cual estaba frente a frente con Calik.

Al ser una mujer que aparentaba más ser una curadora que otra cosa, Camile era bastante rápida. Usando sus largas uñas como espada, estuvo manteniendo una batalla frente a frente con Camile.

- Tenía que ser una mujer… - pensó Calik

Pero no era luchadora. Entre varias observaciones, Calik dedujo que Camile era invocadora de demonios. Las babosas eran provocadas por un demonio ilusionista, la gran mano de piedra y aquellas garras… Eran todos demonios.

Las pupilas de Ludovico se achicaron a lo más pequeño que podían. Calik se agachó velozmente, era el momento. Su mentón, destapado… Un golpe, preciso… Aquila hizo el resto…

- Ca-camile… - dijo Ludovico a si mismo

San Espada no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Calik sonreía satisfecho "Trabajo hecho, San Espada…". Ludovico abrió los ojos, sus hombros bajaron. Calik había golpeado a Camile de una manera brutal. Paso a Aquila justo por debajo del mentón hasta que saliera por arriba, pasando el cráneo. Después, no retiro su espada hacía abajo, sino que la tiró de tal manera de que partiera su cara en dos…

- Valió la pena… - pensó Calik – afilar la espada.

La sangre corría por la espada… Toda la cabeza estaba destrozada. Ludovico estaba blanco. Pero si… Calik había cumplido

¿Cómo podía haberle pedido eso? Aquel día… si… ese día… Cuando tuvo que ayudar ha encerrar a Camile, después de que esta había provocado la gran peste que inundo la Villa Keel… Esta le dijo algo, algo que lo convenció, que aunque no quisiera, ella no podía seguir aquí.

_"… ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?... Por mi amor... debo vengarme… ¡Por eso vivo ahora!" _

Calik tomó del pelo a Camile, levantándola. Era divertida la manera que la había matado, se sentía bien... Sus sesos partidos por la mitad, sus ojos desorbitados...

- ¡Cuidado Calik!

¿Esa era Aghamen? Calik sintió una mano en el cuello… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? De un golpe, estaba en el suelo, inmovilizado. Al frente de él, estaba Camile, con su cara partida… Que de a poco se iba restaurando mientras le hablaba.

- ¿Acaso crees que me iré así de fácil? – dijo Camile sonriendo

Camile se vio incómoda, esta miró el techo. Aghamen había logrado sacar un brazo y con ese había lanzado un hechizo en contra de ella.

- Desgraciada… - dijo Camile

Calik se escapó fácilmente gracias a la intervención de Aghamen. Camile miró a Aghamen

- No sé porque te deje viva… - dijo Camile, preparándose para enterrarle sus uñas retráctales, pero algo la detuvo…

Miró hacía la persona que le había tomado el brazo.

- Cameén… - dijo Camile – tú… por ella… tú…

Ludovico bajo la vista, después hizo algo que ni Calik ni Camile esperaban. Abrazo a Camile. Camile apretó los puños, sintió en su hombro algunas lágrimas de San Espada

- Camile… - se decía Ludovico – Camile…

Camile empezó a respirar rápidamente. Se quería soltar, pero Ludovico no la dejaba. Calik aprovecho el momento de liberar a Aghamen. La cual termino en sus brazos, para que no cayera mal al suelo. Por fin llegando a tierra, Aghamen miró desconsolada la escena de Ludovico y Camile.

- Ludovico… - se dijo a si misma Aghamen  
- ¡Maldición! – gritó Camile desapareciendo. Dejando a San Espada abrazándose a si mismo

Este, se inclinó, seguía abrazado. Aghamen se acercó, aunque no lo tocó.

- Puedes… - dijo Aghamen – odiarme si quieres… estas en tu derecho…

Ludovico dejo de abrazarse, se limpió un poco las lágrimas.

- No digas estupideces Aghamen – dijo finalmente Ludovico - ¿Estas bien?  
- Si… - contestó Aghamen – un poco herida, pero nada que no me pueda sanar…

_"…Pero si me odiaras le harías un gran favor a mi conciencia…" _

Ahí, Aghamen miró a Calik.

- No se preocupe – dijo Calik haciendo una reverencia – guardaré su secreto como el más grande de los tesoros  
- Confiare en ti, sabes lo que pasa ante cualquier traición… – dijo seriamente Aghamen, para después cambiar a una pequeña sonrisa – muchas gracias

¿Muchas gracias? No sabe lo que le podía costar confiar en Calik en estos momentos. Ludovico miraba fijamente a Calik, Calik solo se podía reír en sus adentros.

- Es solo mi deber – dijo Calik, levantándose  
- No hay tiempo que perder – dijo Aghamen, recobrando su tono de alteza de Mimir – Camile debe haber ido por Orfeo  
- Pero si le dije a Orfeo… - dijo Ludovico  
- Sacó la misma necedad tuya – interrumpió Aghamen, el cual con unos movimientos invocó un cuadro mágico

Ahí, se veía Orfeo en una cueva. Jason estaba cercano a él, conversaban algunas cosas. La expresión de dolor de Aghamen al ver la pierna de Orfeo fue notoria.

- Mis poderes están muy bajos como para traerlo – dijo Aghamen – pero si le dan esto – saca 2 medallones – y él los activa, podré traerlo… - ahí mira el hombro de Ludovico - ¿Podrás ir así?  
- No es profunda – dijo Ludovico tocándose el hombro lastimado, disimulaba perfectamente el ardor – y soy ambidiestro… no hay problema. Igual, es mi deber como caballero

Aghamen sonrió, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

_"… Sé que al fondo tu corazón esta llorando…"  
"… ¿Por qué no me odias?..." _

Sin más palabrería, los dos corrieron hacía el establo. Un Wyvern debía llevarlos a ver al príncipe.

**-----------------------------**

- ¡Tyra! – gritó Sikoth

Tyra vio la boca de la serpiente al frente de su cara, cuando esta fue lanzada hacía el suelo por una rápida reacción de Sikoth. El cual empezó a pegarle hasta que la dejo más que muerta.

- Gracias Sikoth… - dijo Tyra mirando a la serpiente

Torom cerró los ojos. Se sentía inútil… El ardor de las heridas lo había dejado casi inmóvil. Pero la rápida atención de Tyra estaba haciendo que recuperara de a poco su movilidad. Aunque, mucho no podía hacer.

Los tres miraron a Elia.

- Zul… - se dijo Elia en sus adentros  
- Esta recuperando el color – dijo Tyra aliviada – pronto despertará  
- No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo – dijo Torom intentando reincorporarse – aquella presencia… se acerca…

Si, estaba mejor… Pero a Tyra no le gustaba la idea de que corriera de nuevo. Solo habían pasado un par de horas y no sabían nada del otro grupo. También tendrían que estar detenidos en alguna parte. Esta suspiro.

- Hay que despertar a Elia primero… - dijo Sikoth

Tyra se acerco ha esta y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cara. Elia recobró el conocimiento lentamente, tenía los ojos pegados con lagañas

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Elia pestañando  
- Es una larga historia, te la contaremos otro momento – contestó Torom – No podemos quedarnos aquí…  
- ¿Los demás? – preguntó Elia observando que solo habían 3 más que ella  
- Nos separamos – contestó Sikoth  
- Ahora hay que mantener la calma – continuó Torom

La mirada de Tyra posaba en Torom ¿Cómo podía querer estar tranquilo? Torom estaba decidido a mantenerse así, no podía perder de nuevo el control… Menos en estas situaciones. La ves que le grito a Lidda había sido solo una pequeña caída que no se podía admitir de nuevo. Sikoth tomó su espada larga

- Yo… los cubriré… - dijo Sikoth

Siguieron avanzando. Elia aprovecho de aplicarle unos cuantos hechizos de curación a las heridas de Torom. Este ya sintió que podía pelear, no en óptimas condiciones, pero defenderse. El mareo volvió… Igual estaba algo aliviado porque no se acercaba a ellos la presencia, aunque la preocupación por el otro grupo crecía.

De repente, una sombra arriba de ellos. Rápidamente se corrieron para evitar quedar aplastados por la gran mano de tierra.

- Pero si la presencia… - pensó Torom – no esta aquí  
- ¡Tengo una idea Tyra! – dijo Elia al lado de Tyra

Era simple, un hechizo de agua, después uno de fuego, así se volvería quebradiza. Elia empezó con el de agua, el cual sin querer también mojo a Sikoth, quién la cubría para que pudiera invocarlo bien. Después, le tocaba el turno a Tyra. Torom y Sikoth distraían a la mano como podían. Justo cuando Tyra logró sacar el hechizo de fuego, la Mano se escondió en la tierra.

Las miradas de Torom y Sikoth parecían completamente sincronizadas intentando encontrar por donde podría estar la mano. "No" pensó Torom "con la vista no la encontraremos"

Torom cerró los ojos, Sikoth lo siguió, ya que había razonado lo mismo. Sintieron un pequeño temblor… Era la mano moviéndose

- ¡Tyra! ¡Elia! – gritaron Torom y Sikoth al darse cuenta donde saldría la mano

Elia y Tyra empezaron a moverse. Pero la mano era muy rápida por debajo. Más rápido que un chasquido de dos dedos, la mano salió de la tierra agarrando a Tyra. La cual ni siquiera alcanzo a gritar por la pérdida de aire. Elia iba ha hacer un hechizo para liberarla, pero la mano se empezó a caer a pedazos

Sikoth y Torom corrieron hacía Tyra, la cual estaba en el suelo. La presencia de una figura los detuvo en seco. Torom apretó sus dientes y tomó su espada lo más fuerte que pudo. Sikoth tragó saliva y miró fijamente a quién estaba ahí. Elia empezó ha pensar en que hechizo de ataque usar. Tyra, algo mareada, levantó la vista.

- Ca-lik…

Calik había comprobado que con un poco de concentración, Tesle era muy útil contra demonios de tierra.

**-----------------------------**

Lidda y Koru estaban afuera de una pequeña cueva. Jason estaba haciéndole como podía unas vendas a Orfeo. "No soy tan bueno como Elia" pensaba Jason "pero es mejor que dejarlo sin nada"

- ¿Ya terminaste? – dijo seriamente Lidda a Jason  
- Ya casi… - dijo Jason

Koru tomaba de la sangre de la herida que le hizo Camile en la mano y después la escupía. Le había empezado a arder y de lo que sabía era que si tenía algo de veneno, lo mejor era hacer eso. Observaba nervioso el lugar… La mano con que sostenía su cimitarra ya estaba completamente sudada. "Cuídate hermano" pensaba Koru preocupado

Algo se movió entre las ramas del pequeño bosque. Lidda y Koru se pusieron instantáneamente en posición de combate. Para los ladrones pelear de frente no era su fuerte, pero si debían hacerlo, lo hacían. Algo salió entre las ramas. Jason se iba a levantar para ayudarlos…

- ¡Imbécil! – gritó Lidda  
- ¿Ludovico? – Jason se levantó esperanzado

Ludovico salió entre las ramas. Lidda no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, pero con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza recobró su expresión normal. Los cuatro miraron el hombro de Ludovico.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Koru – esa herida se ve muy fea…

El caballero de Aghamen no hablo, solo sonrió y movió la mano en símbolo de saludo. No había tiempo que perder. Miro a su majestad Orfeo. Se inclinó hacía él y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

- ¿Qué te dije? – preguntó Ludovico  
- ¿Mamá esta bien? – preguntó Orfeo

Ya que ni que… Amonestar al niño no venía al caso en este momento, su mirada era sincera, lo único que quería era ver a su madre. Ludovico sonrió

- Sana y salva… – contestó Ludovico -  
- Y nosotros necesitamos varias respuestas – dijo Lidda cruzando los brazos  
- No es tiempo de charlar… - respondió San Espada sacando su medallón – con esto podrás ir con tu madre

Orfeo tomó el medallón. Lo apretó fuertemente… Para después mirar a Ludovico a los ojos

- Quiero que vengas conmigo – dijo Orfeo

San Espada negó con la cabeza. No podía… Los dos juntos serían el objetivo fijo de Camile

… La cual estaba muy cerca…

- No haré funcionar el medallón – dijo Orfeo – y solo yo puedo hacerlo  
- Esas son tonterías niño – dijo Lidda bastante molesta  
- ¡Ese demonio lo va a matar! – dijo Orfeo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡No quiero que lo maten! ¡Mi mamá va a llorar si lo matan!

Un pequeño suspiro fue lo único que expreso Ludovico antes de levantarse. Tenía que actuar rápido…

- Esta bien… - respondió Ludovico – pero antes…

Este desenfundó a Galata. Los 4 miraron embobados la espada.

- Esta es su espada – dijo despacio Jason, aunque Koru igual lo escucho - La mitológica Galata  
- ¿Galata? – dijo Koru - ¿La espada de Sir Cameén San Espada?

Ludovico cerró los ojos…

_"..Sibel diosa del agua  
…diosa de la vida…" _

Galata brillo fuertemente. Ni siquiera Orfeo sabía que Ludovico podía hacer eso. Al terminar el brillo, Ludovico tenía en sus manos un collar. Este se arrodilló y se lo puso en el cuello a una sorprendida Lidda.

- Muchas gracias por todo… - dijo Ludovico lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Lidda lo escuchara – y cuídese… para que Gilean pueda sonreír al verla sana en su reencuentro

El collar era hermoso. Lidda lo observaba y después a Ludovico, hizo ese movimiento varias veces. Quería decirle algo, como "idiota", "¿Qué estas haciendo tonto?" pero nada salía de su boca. Ludovico se levantó miró a Jason

- Usted sabe que si nos volvemos a ver – dijo Ludovico – debe ser más fuerte  
- Si-i – dijo Jason

A continuación miró a Koru. Este se extraño ¿qué podría decirle?

- Para la próxima ves que se le ocurra decir – dijo Ludovico seriamente – que el nombre de Sir Cameén San espada es ridículo… no espere estar en una pieza… - aunque después dio una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que Koru se asusto un poco

Ludovico se sentía bastante mal, volvió a su mirada seria. Hubiera querido ayudarlos un poco más… No… No podía meter al grupo en su propio problema. Él debía solucionar lo que había pasado con Camile…

…Aunque le doliera…

Miró al príncipe. Un pequeño remezón, un pestañeo y la imagen cambio por completo

- Je… je…

¿Cómo podía? Al frente de su cara… Jason se guardo un grito, Lidda quedó muda, Koru tenía la mente en blanco… Las garras de Camile salieron del suelo y habían literalmente empalado al príncipe. Sin dejarle ni siquiera un último aliento.

- Je… je…

Ludovico se agachó. Acercó su mano temblante a la cara del recién muerto príncipe. Justo cuando tocó sus mejillas, las garras desaparecieron. Koru miró hacía el bosque… Camile estaba ahí. "Debió haber puesto un señuelo con su presencia en otro lado" pensó Koru "Ocultando la suya… para que Ludovico no la detectara…"

Lidda, Jason y Koru tomaron firmemente sus armas. Ludovico solo tenía entre sus brazos al príncipe

- ¿Por qué te pones así? – preguntó Camile – si es que nunca lo criaste… ¿Qué acaso vas ha ser tan farsante como para ser el padre preocupado ahora?  
- ¡Calla! – gritó Jason - ¡Ludovico no…  
- Es verdad… - interrumpió Ludovico abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de Orfeo – es verdad…

_"… Sé… que no soy culpable…  
…pero no me siento así…  
…me siento culpable…" _

Camile saboreaba este momento como ninguno. Esto era lo que había planeado. Matar a Orfeo en la cara de San Espada. Lo conocía muy bien. A pesar de no tener la culpa por lo de la memoria, alguien como Ludovico no tendría la conciencia tranquila por no haber cuidado a su hijo en sus primeros 13 años.

- ¡Despierta idiota! – gritó Lidda – ¡No puedes quedarte llorando ahí!  
- Ni lo intentes – dijo Camile sonriendo – él es así… es muy fuerte, pero cuando cae, no puede levantarse de ninguna manera… Solo hay que darle en su galla, apretarle lo más que puedas y quedará en el suelo destrozado. Como lo ves

No, no podía pasar esto… ¡Era la forma más sucia de vencer a alguien! Jason intentó moverse para atacar a Camile, pero las garras lo habían inmovilizado.

- ¡Ludovico! – gritó Jason  
- Ya te dije… - dijo Camile – no lo intentes, ya murió en el combate… ¿Qué dulce es la venganza no? Ahora veo su cara, la de Aghamen será más dulce…

_"…¿Por qué?...  
… Si yo fui… ¿Por qué Orfeo?...  
… No sigas… no sigas…  
… Solo yo debo sufrir por lo hecho…"_

¿Podía dejar las cosas así? No, no podía… De un momento a otro, algo que hasta a Camile le sorprendió, Ludovico dejo al cuerpo de Orfeo en el suelo. Y se levantó.

- Aquel peso en el aire… - pensó Koru – es parecido al de la isla… pero mucho más fuerte…

_"… Mi corazón sigue latiendo por ti…  
… Por ti amo mi vida… por ti abrí los ojos…  
… No sé que siento, no se que deseo…  
… ¿Debo cerrar mis ojos ahora?..."_

Ninguno pudo reconocer a Ludovico en ese momento. Su mirada estaba vacía, su posición algo inestable. Sacó la espada de su familia.

- No puede ser… - dijo Camile retrocediendo un paso.

En ves de ir de frente, pareció que Ludovico fuera a caer hacía a su derecha. En medio de la caída, este desapareció. Todo lo demás, fue muy rápido. Ya que para Koru y Jason, desapareció Ludovico y después Camile. Pero Lidda pudo ver algo más

Lidda capto que Ludovico había aparecido detrás de Camile… Cuando un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ellos, para hacerlos desaparecer. Alguien se los había llevado

Pero… aquella técnica de Ludovico… se le hacía conocida.

Más tarde, Lidda pudo recordar donde había visto aquella técnica. En la cofradía Ravenloft había un veterano hafling que le llamaban "Niber, el relámpago". Este era conocido por ser uno de los mejores en el oficio de matar gente, por una técnica que solo él domino. Aquella técnica era el "relámpago asesino" (donde el cual le dieron su sobrenombre), que consistía básicamente en lo que había hecho Ludovico. Hacerse caer para después dar un rápido movimiento y quedar detrás del adversario.

Cuando Niber se fue de Ravenloft, Lidda estaba cerca de la entrada, que hacía, no se acordaba. Pero un miembro, le preguntó algo antes de que se fuera "¿Usted inventó el "relámpago asesino"?" por lo cual Niber respondió: "No, me lo enseño un humano… un idiota de primera… pero cuando se convence que debe matar a alguien, es un genio"

¿Acaso Niber era el amigo hafling que una ves nombro Ludovico? Lidda no podría asegurarlo… 


	51. Capítulo 50: Regresiones

**Capítulo 50: Regresiones**  
(Zeldas)

Ante ellos, la imagen del rubio se presentaba nítida, corpulenta. Por un instante les parecía que el veneno que habían desprendido las garras había contaminado el aire puro que aspiraban y ahora les hacían ver visiones, o peor aún, vivir dentro de una terrible pesadilla.

Abriéndose los portalones del recuerdo. El fantasma de Axia los alcanzó con sus tentáculos, a cada uno.

Sikoth y Torom no pudieron acertar a mover ni un solo dedo. Sus respectivas armas se hallaban inertes en sus congeladas manos, al igual que sus pies y sus pensamientos.

Elia entornaba sus ojos una y otra vez, como si con ello pudiese disipar la presencia del ninja. Por más que intentaba en invocar algún hechizo, ninguno cabía en su boca.

Tyra, en cambio, envuelta y sucia de polvo y tierra, con los pedazos de la mano rompiéndose como porcelana, sólo pudo llevarse la mano a su cinturón de plata, extrayendo su olvidada mascarilla de plata. Después de varios meses volvía sentir esa frialdad de metal con la que antes ocultaba su rostro de niña.

- Ese caballerete tenía razón. Debo admitir que me dejé llevar por las apariencias –

Calik, con una mueca llena de delicia había comprobado que con un poco de concentración y un leve agitar de la hoja, Tesle era en verdad un arma muy útil, verdaderamente temible y que carecía de rival que le hiciese frente.

_"Tesle, el arma, es una alabarda con poder de controlar la tierra…"_

- Ca-lik…- La Celeniana ya con la segunda careta y una mirada felina llamó a su hermano sacándole de su admiración para la alabarda de Tierra.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Asquerosa Trueno. En verdad que soy afortunado -

Otra vez, mostraba una mirada profunda, asesina. Devoraba la frágil silueta de cada uno de los jóvenes, sobretodo de los dos hombres.

Sikoth sintió que le pasaban un bloque de hielo por toda la espina dorsal. La mirada rojiza del ninja mostraba un alma llena de corrupción y designios inimaginablemente malignos. El joven había visto mucho de ello entre los pobladores que habitaban el Lugar Maldito, pero nunca había visto a alguien como Calik que parecía tener reunidos todos los males de la existencia.

Después de sonreír, desabrochó su capa para lanzarla como trapo viejo a un costado. A través de la túnica verde podían notarse con más nitidez las formas de sus músculos desarrollados. Se veía titánicamente más alto, muy intimidante, capaz de asustar a los mismos demonios.

"No tenía la intención de encontrármelos todavía, pero por lo menos podré desquitarme con alguien de la humillación que me hizo sentir el idiota de San Espada. Maldito sinvergüenza"

Avanzó cinco pasos a dónde se encontraban los cuatro muchachos sin dejar de sostener a Tesle. Se llevó la mano que tenía desocupada directo a su yugular y la pasó como un cuchillo, rebanándoselo imaginariamente. Estaba claro, era un directo reto. Más en concreto para su Onee-san.

- Más carne para celebrar un festín. Este día si que será inolvidable y divertido. Ya no puedo permitirme más errores -

Se detuvo y soltó una carcajada diabólica al ver que ninguno acertaba a emitir ninguna sílaba. En verdad que era intimidante en todos los aspectos, a pesar de ser un ser humano cualquiera atemorizaba más que todos los demonios con los que se habían topado.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –

- ¿Qué no has visto, mercenario? – El shinobi hizo una mueca de fastidio - Tenía que venir en auxilio de mi hermanita. La pobre se habría muerto si no la hubiese ayudado; es que tiene compañeros tan incompetentes que ni siquiera pueden proteger ni su propio cuero –

- ¿Por dónde llegó?, no pude sentirlo - Murmuró entre dientes Elia. Sentía que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su afilada nariz. Calik volvió a reír al escucharla.

- No hay duda que a los que poseen falta de atención se les dice que son basura y…- Sacó su katana, cuyo filo azul era muy bien conocido para Torom – A la basura hay que desecharla de una vez –

Las dos chicas y los dos guerreros se pusieron en guardia, sabían por la posición del ninja que éste los atacaría.

- Calik, no puedo permitir que sigas causando dolor y muerte. El que pelees por diversión – Habló por fin la ojiverde, en un intento de atraer su atención, su ataque hacía ella – Si tanto quieres vengarte, aquí estoy -

Lo lograría a medias.

- Estúpida…por más que digas, no podrás hacer nada. Mírate, ni siquiera pudiste hacer nada en Axia. Te la pasaste dormida mientras la bola de tus amigos sufría, así que no me vengas con sermones de iglesia. Todos ustedes, venga acá y sufran de verdad -

Antes que de siquiera alguien dijera nada, Calik brincó hacía ellos con las dos espadas como si estuviesen listas para iniciar una carnicería. Sikoth blandió su arma para protegerse de las cuchillas, al igual que Torom; Elia rápidamente, aunque estaba débil, invocó "Escuda" para proteger a la pelirroja y a ella misma.

- ¡No tocarás a nadie! -

Lo último que alcanzaron a ver fue que Tyra también había saltado, saliéndose del campo de protección cantado por la Greniana, dirigiéndose directamente hacía Calik que dejó caer intencionalmente a Aquila y a Tesle y después por un instante se produjeron varios destellos plateados que cuyo brillo cegaron a los presentes.

Al recuperar la visión no creyeron ver lo que estaba ocurriendo tras esa cascada luminosa.

Definitivamente Tyra estaba dispuesta a cumplir el juramento que había hecho en Ypsilón.

- Será mejor no mencionar nada de la identidad de Ludovico –

Esto lo había dicho Jason, con la mirada perdida y recargándose en el hombro de Koru para no desfallecer. En verdad lo que había pasado hace unos minutos le había dejado la boca seca. Y quería cumplir con su promesa…

- A mi nadie puede cerrarme la boca – Protestó Lidda unos segundos más, comprendiendo lo que quería decir el keeliano – Al menos así de fácil.

- Te pido por lo que más quieras que no reveles su identidad a nadie. Al menos hazlo por ese motivo, por ese sentimiento que tuviste esa noche cuando nos atacaron los vampiros…por el valor de ese collar, ¡Por lo que sea! - Exclamó Jason con una seriedad inapropiada en él que hasta hizo que la halfling se quedará callada. Después se dirigió a otro chico - Koru, igualmente sé que estás muy unido a tu hermano, pero…-

- Descuida. Sikoth es mi mayor confidente y viceversa, sin embargo sé cuando callar. Tranquilo, seré una tumba-

- Gracias…Vámonos ya -

El lugar donde el príncipe Orfeo había perecido, al mismo tiempo que lo habían hecho Ludovico y Camile, ya no había nada, ni nadie. Los dos chicos y la pequeña Lidda lo notaron, pero sin mirar atrás echaron a correr en busca de los demás.

Ya no le hallaban respuesta a nada.

No habían avanzado ni diez metros cuando se percataron de algo: Dos figurillas en el cielo, volaban en círculos. Una tenía algunas plumas azules y la otra, plateadas. Fijaban su atención en alguna parte del bosque real. No las habían visto desde que dejaron atrás el sistema montañoso.

- ¡Miren! – Señaló Koru al cielo y en plena carrera - ¡Son Riwl y Huggin! –

- No me gusta, se mueven como si fuesen buitres cañoneros. Algo no está bien – Comentó Lidda al ver a las aves.

- ¡De prisa! – Ordenó "Pies de Fuego" echando a correr y teniendo un mal presentimiento – De seguro encontraron a los demás -

- ¡Espera, no vayas tan rápido! –

- Parece que trae un carbón ardiendo en el trasero - Comentó Aguijón de Araña intentando a duras penas mantener el ritmo de sus piernas. Koru aguantó la risa ante el comentario. Jason en cambio ni siquiera había escuchado.

"Que no la pase nada a Elia, por favor, que no le pase nada"

La velocidad de Jason era difícil de superar, en verdad. Le hacía honor a su apelativo.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar con sus demás camaradas. Los pasos de Elia, Tyra, Sikoth y Torom al ser perseguidos por las bestias de tierra los acercaron mucho a dónde habían pernoctado con Ludovico.

Jason, limpiándose el sudor llegó a la altura de Sikoth. Le preguntó que qué ocurría, pero no recibió respuesta, sólo un rostro de preocupación que miraba arriba. Volteó y se quedó igual de embobado. Pronto Koru y Lidda harían lo mismo.

El Líder del Clan de la Niebla, totalmente desarmado y la joven pelirroja, con una astucia y agilidad inigualables, parecían que levitaban. Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar decenas de golpes.

- ¿Qué demonios pas…? -

La pregunta de Koru pidiendo una explicación quedó en la punta de su lengua. Él y nadie podían reconocer a una Tyra que combatía cuerpo a cuerpo contra un hombre.

Contra Calik…

Todos observaban perplejos. No sabían que les impactaba más: Si la presencia de ese sujeto odioso o la actitud de la taciturna muchacha, que, con la respiración sin entrecortar, golpeaba con los puños cerrados una y otra vez sobre el cuello y el abdomen, en un intento de sacar de balance al rubio, quién por su parte bloqueaba cada acometida.

- ¿Qué técnicas son esas? – Balbuceó Jason, nunca había visto tan terribles movimientos, ni siquiera los había visto entre los soldados de Keel.

- Taijutsu, Hijutsu y Genjutsu: Así pelean los ninjas. No sólo son unos expertos con cualquier tipo de arma que caiga en sus manos, son también temibles maestros en las artes marciales y en el uso de magia. Verdaderas cajitas de sorpresas resultan los shinobi – Declaró Lidda pendiente a la pelea.

Calik lanzó ahora un golpe y Tyra lo trabó cruzando los antebrazos, aguantando pero no alcanzó a protegerse del otro puñete que golpeó directamente su cara, concretamente donde la mascarilla le cubría. Fue con tanto poder que ésta se agrietó y un pedazo se desprendió.

- Suerte que traías puesto esa careta – Exclamó el ojiazul extasiado – No me hubiese gustado desfigurar completamente tu bello rostro, hermana -

Ella sin responder, levantó la pierna y pegó una patada a la altura de las espinillas, a la vez que él sacaba una kodachi de quien sabe donde y soltó un mandoble vertical por arriba de su cabeza, a la par que Tyra detenía el golpe con la armadura que protegía su antebrazo izquierdo, oculto bajo su guantelete. Aprovechando ese movimiento, Calik entornó los ojos y abriéndolos como platos hizo una sonora exclamación, a la vez que extendía su otro brazo de la cual emergió una rolliza ave rojiza envuelta en fuego. Algo parecido a un fénix.

- ¡Hou Yuki Ten Shou! -

Si no hacía algo rápido, no sólo ella, sino sus amigos y el bosque quedarían reducidos a nada. Levantó sus manos, formando tres círculos concéntricos, perfectos, para luego gritar:

- ¡Draco Mare Aqua! -

Un potente tifón de agua se originó a tiempo para detener las llamas producidas por el ninja. Asemejaba la cabeza de un dragón blanco. Ambas técnicas hijutsu colisionaron en medio del campo de batalla liberando un banco de vapor y al desvanecerse, los dos ninjas aparecieron de pie, uno en cada árbol volviendo a invocar más conjuros.

- ¡Hen Jutsu Shine! -

- ¡Eris no entis, Clamor del viento! -

De la boca del rubio comenzó a salir una masa viscosa de color violáceo, pero Tyra invocó el mismo hechizo que utilizó cuando la atacaron las áspides de jade y los ladrones en las orillas del Uryan y formó un muro de viento que detuviera el avance de aquella gelatina, con la fuerza levantó algunas rocas también y con ellas como proyectiles logró golpear el organismo del rubio. Sin embargo no logró que algunas gotas de la masa cayeran sobre su cuerpo.

Era un potente veneno y ácido a la vez.

Por el cuello de la muchacha la sangre comenzó a abrirse paso, y Calik tenía un moratón en la frente. Ambos se miraron, uno con alegría y la otra con desconfianza.

- Grandioso. Para ser una chiquilla se ve que cuando te propones hacer las cosas lo haces sin importar el precio. Pero te recomiendo que no me subestimes. Recuerda que soy tu maestro en las artes, por mi sabes todas las técnicas ninjas y el que sigas con vida -

- Lo sé. Recuerdo perfectamente todas y cada una de tus enseñanzas, unas más despreciables por cierto –

- Ah... ¿Ya vas a comenzar con lloriqueos? – El Líder de la Niebla comenzó a impacientarse, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro negando para después señalar a los demás chicos – Será mejor que pienses coherentemente y aceptes que te encuentras en una situación muy crítica, niña idiota. Tú y esos mocosos. –

- A ellos no los metas en esto. Yo decidí hace mucho tiempo que no dejaría que siguieras saliéndote con la tuya. Te detendré de alguna manera – Dijo bajando los párpados, como si con ello quisiera demostrar seguridad e indiferencia a las mordaces comentarios de su hermano.

- ¿Tú?... por favor ¿Cómo piensas vencerme? -

- ¡Gelum Crysta! – Fue la única contestación de la pelirroja abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Tyra arrojó un arsenal de agujas de hielo a Calik, amenazando su rostro bronceado, pero él ni se inmutó o mostró sorpresa alguna, antes de que los cristales se impactaran contra él, echó el cuerpo hacía atrás, dando un giro completo se acercó y alzó la pierna izquierda con la que pateó el pecho de la chica con tanta fuerza que la envió a estrellarse contra el suelo. Pero Tyra al caer, se levantó con la misma rapidez y se incorporó.

- Un hechizo tan simple no te servirá de nada – Comenzó a burlarse el shinobi, pero al ver la posición que la muchacha había tomado se maldijo así mismo – "Fue una distracción" -

La muchacha había extendido sus brazos de manera horizontal a ella, como si estuviese crucificada y los agitó en el aire. Todos vieron que los cristales de los dorsos de sus manos comenzaron a brillar. Después los contrajo para luego soltar un grito que hizo eco:

- ¡Vive al final del principio de la luz, Alpha!, ¡Descansa inicio el final de las sombras, Omega! -

Entre los rugidos del viento, aparecieron las dos armas: La primera era la gigantesca alabarda de hoja color plata con empuñadura azulada y una joya que asimilaba a un alargado ojo bañado en bronce, la segunda en cambio era de idéntica a su hermana en tamaño, difería a que era negra con empuñadura roja y de ojo blanco. Después comenzó a concentrarse y las clavó en algunas rocas que estaban ante ella. Estaba claro lo que quería hacer.

- Las alabardas sagradas de los shinobi del Clan del Agua, aquéllas que rigen el principio y el final de la vida misma según nuestra religión. Esas yo te las obsequié hace ya mucho tiempo – Suspiró Calik, comprendiendo – Eso no te servirá de nada, pues conozco su poder como sé las líneas que nacen de las palmas de mis manos -

- ¡Terra yu onis! –

El hombre brincó antes que el árbol fuese cortado. La gruesa madera se desprendió como mantequilla y engullido por un fuerte temblor que se desató. Haciendo tres volteretas limpias cayó en medio de donde se encontraban Tesle y Aquila, cada una con la punta enterrada en tierra.

- ¡Basta de juegos! -

Agitó a su recién adquirida Tesle y una ola de tierra hizo que la Celeniana perdiera el control. Después sintió un fuerte choque que casi le hizo soltar a Omega. El sablazo iba con la suficiente potencia como para fracturarle la muñeca izquierda. Escuchó que un metal se rompía pero no supo a ciencia cierta que era lo que había provocado tal ruido hasta que vio que su alabarda negra se le había roto una parte importante. No lo podía creer… ¿De qué estaba hecha esa espada que traía Calik? Cuando la tierra terminó de caer vio la figura de Calik aparecer detrás de ella. La chica sintió que le cortaban a la mitad una de sus piernas, y es que Aquila se hundió fríamente en rodilla izquierda, desgarrando sus músculos y serruchando parcialmente su hueso.

- ¡Agh! -

Fue la primera vez que la chica soltaba un sonoro chillido de dolor en toda la aventura. A cada herida que había recibido antes, había podido soportarlo. Pero esta vez su duro entrenamiento de antaño no logró evitar que dejara escapar ese gemido ahogado.

- ¡Tyra! – Exclamó Torom con angustia corriendo con su espada de oro queriendo ayudarla.

- ¡No podemos quedarnos así, hay que pelear! – Convidó Koru desenvainando su cimitarra, todos estuvieron de acuerdo a imitarle a pesar que por sus mentes rondaba el mismo pensamiento.

"Es muy fuerte, no podremos con él"

- ¡No interfieran! – Gritó la pelirroja cortando sus intenciones y como si les hubiera leído la mente - ¡Yo sé como detenerlo! -

- No me hagas reír – Dijo Calik sacando secamente su katana de la pierna de ella, haciéndola que cayera derrumbada, desangrándose.

- ¡No seas idiota! – Lidda con tres dagas preparadas estaba enfadada a más no poder, más por las estúpidas carcajadas del rubio que otra situación - ¡Ese te está masacrando!-

- ¡Déjanos ayudarte! – Suplicó Sikoth.

- Hagan caso de su sabio consejo – Comentó Calik, muy divertido paseando la lengua por el filo de la espada, degustando la sangre de su hermana – Corran como conejos y escóndanse en sus madrigueras. Que si me hacen enojar la experiencia que hoy tuvieron con ciertas garras y demonios les parecerá un día de campo. El mercenario debió haberles contado la bonita experiencia que tuvo en Axia cuando me enfrentó -

El mercenario dio otros pasos al frente, se veía que no podía soportar más.

- ¿O no les advertiste, Torom? – Dijo mirándole de reojo - ¿No les dijiste que cuando me vieran huyeran todos y cada uno?, En fin, ahora no me interesa eso, aparte de otros asuntos, sólo quería venir a saludar a mi hermanita y ver cómo se encontraba, pero ya ven, me recibió de una forma agresiva y sólo le he respondido de la misma manera. Tenía que darle una lección, así que no estorben –

- ¡Ya basta! – Rugió el ojiverde. Exasperado formó una gran esfera de luz que lanzó a la cara del ninja - ¡Giga Lumina! -

- ¡Deja tus juegos artificiales para los niños, Derdim! -

Bateó la esfera de Torom haciéndole que se estrellará contra su amo, haciéndolo volar tres metros lejos de él no sin antes también lanzarle una burbuja negra, una dosis de su propia cuenta. Sikoth y Koru a la carrera, saltaron a sus costados, Jason, con la espada oxidada le quiso enfrentar frente a frente. Los tres intentaron acorralarlo, evitarle toda vía de escape, pero sigiloso como sombra los derribó uno por uno haciendo uso de la empuñadura de la katana les golpeó en el estómago, sacándoles todo el aire. Al llegar a la altura de Sikoth intercambiaron una serie de terribles espadazos. En verdad que el joven tenía ganas de detenerlo porque le aguantó el ritmo, pero igual se vio reducido como sus compañeros.

"Ya habrá ocasión de sacarte los sesos, Sikoth"

Lidda, sin más, lanzó con gran astucia las tres dagas que se dirigieron a la cabeza, corazón y tórax del ninja, pero este de igual forma aventó la misma cantidad de shurikens desviando las cuchillas.

- Mira enana, así se deben arrojar las cosas peligrosas – Calik aventó otro par más de estrellas y si no fuese porque la halfling se agachó se hubiese quedado sin orejas – Qué bueno que no usas anteojos que si no, no hubiese tenido con que sostenerlos -

Elia no espero más para intervenir. "Si tan sólo pudiese tocarle un poco" hizo que su bastón lanzara furiosos meteoros luminosos y envueltos en llamas para sacar de quicio al ojiazul, que apareció detrás de ella y le agarró de la cintura. La Greniana se llevó un susto mayúsculo y soltó el Báculo de la Ciencia.

- Bonita, pero muy distraída – Le susurró al oído, pegándole los labios al lóbulo de la oreja – Bien dicen que la belleza y la inteligencia no van juntas de la mano, bruja ingenua -

Le jaló el cabello y la tiró lejos de él, no sin antes congelarle el talle, por donde la había tomado.

- ¡Ya basta, Calik! – Chilló Tyra intentando contener la hemorragia.

- En cuanto a ti, te daré la última lección del día. Tragarás fango, hermana traidora -

Se acercó a ella. Le agarró por la cabeza con ambas manos y se la apretó como si fuese a partir un coco a la mitad. La chica sentía que su cerebro palpitaba, creía que las sienes le estallarían. Sin pensarlo más, Ugishi la arrastró con furia por el suelo, como si quisiera arar la tierra para cultivar. Las piedras le lapidaban el cuerpo y fue a estrellarla de espaldas contra un grueso roble.

- Ya me siento mucho mejor. Gracias, me han alegrado la jornada -

El ninja sonrió satisfecho, se llevó la mano a su desordenada cabellera para peinarla, según, hasta que de pronto en el lugar donde había azotado a la pelirroja emergía una figura, rápida como el rayo. Se acercó a ver, pero no encontró a la chica en donde la había dejado.

Tyra se había perdido de su vista, pero la percibió cuando ya la tenía encima. Viró hacia arriba y supo que tenía razón. La chica, aún con la herida, había dado giros por el aire y para su sorpresa aterrizó en su tórax, propinándole una decena de patadas en el mismo punto del esternón. Fueron tan potentes que Calik se dobló y escupió saliva.

Eso no había sido todo, una vez ya abajo, la ojiverde le dio un buen puñetazo en la nariz, rompiéndole el tabique nasal.

Para terminar la muchacha hizo otros movimientos verticales con sus manos, mientras miraba al cielo y su endeble presencia comenzaba a llenarse de un aura grisácea. Las nubes pasaron del blanco al negro inexplicablemente. Al terminar bajó dos sus dedos como flechas hacía el ninja y exclamó decidida:

- ¡Caelum Silentĭum! -

De repente una decena de relámpagos acompañados de su respectivo trueno fueron cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Calik. Como había sido anteriormente empapado con la cabeza de agua, recibió todo el impacto, electrocutándolo. Con ello pudo derribarlo. El hombre cayó de lado dejando un chorrero de sangre y con rayos paseándole por los brazos.

La pelirroja, ya no pudo más y cayó en cuclillas. Los poros de los dedos de las manos estaban abiertos, heridos. Sabía que sus golpes no servirían de nada para poder vencer al Líder de la Niebla, pero por lo menos le daría tiempo a lograr tranquilizarse. Se comenzaba a sentir muy agitada.

Torom alzó la cara mirando a los hermanos adoptivos. De repente había sentido que un aura oscura comenzaba a presentarse, era una presencia débil pero lo suficientemente notoria como para sentirse alterado.

El rubio, después de veinte largos segundos se levantó con trabajos, las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataba y se contraían, el rojo sangre comenzó a dominar el azul celeste. Todavía sentía el cosquilleo de la electricidad. No cabía duda que eso lo había puesto furioso, le había herido otra vez su orgullo. Lo que había comenzado como un juego para él ya había quebrantado sus límites.

- Te voy a…-

- Calik, no me saques de mis casillas – Suplicó la muchacha tratando de contener una furia que comenzaba a acumularse dentro de ella – No quiero que ocurra lo mismo que hace siete años…-

La mención de esos siete años, hizo que Calik se detuviera a pensar y de paso relajarse un poco. El recuerdo del que la chica le hablaba había surtido efecto. En vez del choque de espadas y cuerpo ahora se daría una batalla sin cuartel de diálogos.

- Acepto que esa vez estuviste a punto de matarme, lo admito. Pero ahora debes entender que te has sensibilizado bastante, no creo que por ello te atrevas a volver a intentarlo -

- ¿En verdad lo crees? – Inquirió la pelirroja desafiante - ¿No eras tú el qué me decía acaso que era un Asqueroso Monstruo?, puede que todos estos años haya estado fingiendo tener sentimientos –

Él se llevó la manga de su túnica para limpiar la sangre de su nariz rota.

- Tu mirada, tu sonrisa te delatan plenamente, Tyra. Te conozco perfectamente, sé más de tu vida que tú -

La muchacha calló un momento, ella en el fondo supo de lo que él trataba de decirle. Fueron segundos eternos.

- Hermano, decidí comenzar este viaje para encontrarme contigo, porque necesito que… –

- Te rebajas así de esta manera para intentar sacarme información que respecta a tu pasado. A mi no me engañas –

Directo golpe a la moral de la "Pequeña Trueno". Sus compañeros comenzaron a recuperarse de los ataques del ninja. Desde su lugar estaban escuchando atentamente la "charla". Sikoth intentó ponerse de pie, pero consiguió sólo arrastrarse. Por alguna vez en su vida quería evitar ver sufrir a Tyra. Koru seguía intentando atrapar el oxígeno que se la había escapado, Jason se sentía terriblemente mareado y preocupado por Elia, quien por su parte estaba descongelado su cuerpo para poder moverse y Lidda se dolía de un hombro, pues unos de los shurikens le había dado un rozón, pequeño pero doloroso.

- Siempre he intuido que eres el único que sabe de dónde soy, que misión tengo en la vida – Siguió hablando Tyra, hizo un breve pausa para luego murmurar - Y lo más importante, sabes el significado de muchos misterios ¿Conoces la forma de liberarme de esta esencia oscura que me embriaga y que no puedo controlar, cierto? –

Con cierto mutismo, Calik acertó a responder sin pensarlo mucho:

- Tyra, tienes que enderezar el camino y cumplir con tu destino –

- ¡Siempre me has dicho eso!, ¿Es que nunca me escuchas? – Las lágrimas de Tyra comenzaron a fluir - ¿Cuál es ese designio que me quieres imponer? –

- No preguntes. Si te hubieses limitado a seguirme todo estaría bien, pero lo echaste a perder –

- ¿Causar dolor a seres inocentes por puro placer? ¿A eso te refieres? –

- Hay que limpiar este mundo de inmunda escoria que ha ido creciendo al mismo ritmo que las hiedras que estrangulan los campos de este mundo. ¿Para qué quieres ver a ancianos agonizando por terribles enfermedades o niños siendo testigos de la violencia que provocan sus padres? Mejor para ellos ahorrarles toda sarta de sufrimientos –

- ¡Eso no es lo que deseo!, pero no me gustan tus métodos –

- Entonces, ya has fallado en tu misión, hermana. Desde que te has unido a esa plantilla de muchachos que no tienen nada que ver contigo, has dejado a un lado tu deseo de pelear por un mundo mejor ¿y todo para qué?-

- Lucharé por lo que creo que es correcto y vale la pena – Apuntilló Tyra decidida, en esos momentos miraba con sus ojos esmeralda a cada uno de sus amigos, en especial a Elia, Sikoth y Torom.

Aunque todos le eran importantes, lo diferente era lo que sentía por cada uno de ellos.

Amistad, Hermandad, Comprensión, Amor…

Pero Calik sabía muy bien como romper con todo eso.

- Es inútil, ni siquiera sabes como diferenciar la verdad y la mentira, menos sabes que el significado por lo que dices que pelearás…no sabes nada -

- Nunca cambiarás, Nii-Sama…siempre creí que alguien te manipulaba. Quería ayudarte a liberarte pero veo que siempre he estado equivocada -

- Hagamos un trato, Onee-San…- Soltó el hombre de repente, dejando sin aliento a nadie - Te daré otra oportunidad. Ven conmigo, enmienda tus errores y puede que te perdone, a cambio te prometo que dejaré de perseguir a esos niños -

Al mercenario y al menor de los hermanos parecía que casi les arrancaban las entrañas.

- ¡No, Tyra! –

- ¡No le escuches! –

Calik frunció el ceño.

"Estos malditos chiquillos están más cerca de ella de lo que esperaba. Me las van a pagar cuando menos se lo esperen"

Sin embargo no quería quedarse con las ganas de seguir moliendo.

- Veo que no les has contado tu más oscuro secreto – Sonrió con malicia a quien fuese su aprendiz, haciendo que ella y los demás se desconcertaran en demasía – Si no ni siquiera se molestarían en llamarte de esa manera, ni siquiera levantarían un dedo por protegerte siquiera –

Tyra tragó saliva, más al sentir que todos la miraban interrogantes. Creyó ver llegado su juicio, del cual estaba segura que resultaría culpable y condenada a lo que más temía.

- ¿De qué esta hablando, Tyra? – Inquirió Elia, asustada, pero no recibió más que otra oración del ninja.

- "Pequeña Trueno", eres dueña de una fuerza sin precedentes, increíble. Ese poder que bien haz ocultado bajo esa apariencia de niña indefensa hoy ha salido al conocimiento de los presentes. A mi no me puedes engañar. Sé que eres una máquina, un ente sediento por pelear; todo para saciar tu lado oscuro. He aquí la prueba – Susurró mostrando su propia sangre.

- No digas más – La chica se llevó las manos a los oídos intentando no escuchar a Calik – ¡Cállate! -

- Veo con tristeza que no aceptarás mi propuesta. Lástima… Entonces no me queda más que decir que morirás junto con tus amigos, no hoy ni mañana, sino cuando se complete la misión para la cual he de vivir. Te descuartizaré cuando a mi me venga en gana, Asquerosa Traidora. Pero mientras tanto seguirás sirviendo para extraerte todo el poder que fluye dentro de ti…-

- ¡Cállate! -

- Estás advertida, ahora permíteme despedirme de ti… –

- ¡No! -

Calik mostró esa sonrisa extraña y sus rubias cejas levantadas, mezcladas con un tono melancólico. Encerraba muchas interrogantes en torno a su procedencia. Quizás ese gesto despiadado era producto de su inquietante semblante misterioso.

- ¡No te le acerques! – Bufó Sikoth.

- ¡No te moverás de aquí hasta que respondas nuestras preguntas! – Torom exclamó amenazador.

- Mmm, es cierto. Antes de irme me falta hacer otra cosa más – Se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo. Chasqueó los dedos con presteza - ¿Dónde dejé tirado al chico del lunar? El que quiere ser caballero, según -

Volteó a buscar a Jason. No estaba muy lejos.

- Te encontré. Ven aquí, niño -

Como por inercia, recitó unas antiguas palabras. Consiguió levantar, hacer levitar y a atraer a Jason hacía él, desde el lugar dónde estaba postrado, tendido al lado de las rocas, con el cuello levemente dislocado. El Keeliano se sintió como marioneta. Creyó que sería víctima de los deseos del shinobi, casi incontenibles de matar.

Nadie pudo hacer nada, el temor los paralizó.

Con un movimiento de sus dedos, una vez enfrente a él, el ninja obligó a Jason a que alzara su espada.

- A ver, sé que eres alguien con mucho potencial y eres el único que puede servirme. ¿Qué es lo que escuchas? - Inquirió Ugishi chocando otra su azulada katana con la espada oxidada – Sé que estás escuchando una voz en alguna parte de tu cabezota…Vamos, repite lo que te están diciendo -

- No comprendo – El chico sintió mucho temor, creía que se desmayaba.

- Tranquilo, no voy a matarte…aún – Sonrió el ninja cerrando los ojos – Deja esos nervios de lado y abre tu mente. A tus amigos y a ti te conviene. Es el premio que se merecen por intentar enfrentarme, pues estoy seguro que me hubieran dado batalla sino hubiesen sido heridos antes de que nos encontráramos –

Jason trató de retroceder y salir corriendo, pero el poder mental del rubio le detuvo.

- Pon atención, "caballero". Sé que cuentas con una memoria magnífica, así que no vayas a decirme que se te olvidó, anda dime lo que escuchas pues mi espada te llama -

"Pies de Fuego" a duras penas pudo hacer lo que le pedían, o más bien le "obligaban". Por unas breves milésimas de segundo escuchó que una voz ronca salía de la katana de Calik. Al principio no entendía nada de nada, pero la voz repetía una y otra vez la misma frase que después pudo comprender.

-¿Qué te dice? – Presionó el otro.

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que dice que…- Suspiró antes de decir - …"En el ojo del destino, donde no hay principio ni fin…"

- Dilo en voz alta, que todos lo escuchen -

- "En el ojo del destino, donde no hay principio ni fin…"- Clamó el chico otra vez, sintiendo que ya no podía más.

La espada de Jason comenzó a chisporrotear fuertemente y sus propiedades magnéticas se presentaron. Estaba siendo atraído al mango de la espada del ninja, a la efigie del águila, que de igual forma comenzó a encender y apagar una luz. Parecía el corazón de un pequeño gorrión que palpitaba lentamente.

- ¡Calik tiene una de las plumas! – Exclamó Sikoth. Todos quedaron atónitos.

- Buen trabajo, caballerete. Ya puedes descansar - Señaló el shinobi liberándolo.

"Pies de Fuego" cayó de bruces. Creyó qué aún tenía pequeños orificios en ambos brazos y piernas, con cuerdas colgando de sus extremidades. Sintió que imaginariamente que tenía la boca zurcida para evitar el grito de dolor al sentir sus punzadas... Comenzó a sentir cada vez más ligeras las piernas y un cosquilleo en sus manos. Apenas la sangre alborotaba su cabeza, cayendo dentro de ella misma... cayendo hasta que se desmayó perdiendo el sentido

- ¡Jason! – Gritó Elia completamente horrorizada corriendo a su lado.

- ¿Porqué la espada de Jason no lo había detectado antes? – Torom no podía creer lo que sucedía. Su instinto de supervivencia se interpuso a cualquier otro pensamiento - ¿Es una de tus sucias trampas, eh Calik?-

- Te equivocas, Derdim. Sólo ponte a armar conjeturas válidas. ¿No se te hace mucha casualidad que sólo hayan dado con una pieza de Oth a pesar de explorar regiones inimaginablemente extensas? -

El joven mercenario no acertó a responder. No hizo falta, su adversario le aclaró el panorama de una sola vez.

- No todas las plumas pueden ser detectadas así de sencillo. En tiempos de su creación, los dioses dispusieron que al ser utilizado el Tesoro Legendario, ésta se dividiera en varias partes. Ustedes mismos han podido comprobar que unas piezas llevarían a la localización de otras, sin embargo otras tantas se mantendrían perfectamente ocultas o difícil de detectar, digamos por "seguridad" de que no cualquier irreverente pudiese hacer uso de ella y se aprovechará de semejantes dones. No es increíble que ustedes no supieran nada de eso. Son tan ingenuos. Con razón perdieron la Pluma de Lathia, gracias al cochino de su amigo lobo o mejor debería decir: Mascota -

Torom sintió rabia. Si no fuese por que Koru lo sostuvo hubiese saltado sobre el ninja para degollarlo.

- En este caso sólo bastó que su joven amigo pronunciará sendas palabras para que descubriese que tengo una parte de una de las plumas -

- ¿Qué ganas con decirnos todo eso? – Intervinó Lidda ya con el florete dispuesto.

- Burlarme ante sus narices que son una bola de ineptos, pero bueno. Han sido testigos irrefutables de todo lo que les digo. Cuando hallaron el Espejo de Lathia, éste no se hallaba completo en su totalidad….Es el mismo caso que pasan con otras plumas, por ejemplo la mía esta pasando por igual método. Yo poseo tal solo la cuarta parte de la totalidad de la pluma de Dios de la Dualidad -

Obviamente el susodicho calló lo platicado con Ludovico y a Tesle.

- Ikah…- Balbuceó Tyra, perdida. Después reaccionó - Si es una treta tuya, tendré que…-

- No nos batiremos ahora como debería de ser, Asquerosa Traidora, no vale que te angusties en este presente. Les he perdonado la vida…otra vez. Pero, quiero decirte, en especial a ti, que cuando pasen tres Lunas Nuevas deberás presentarte ante mi…en el lugar donde todo comenzó para ti ¿Me has entendido? –

"Quiere que vaya a Celes en tres meses"

De tan sólo pensarlo remotamente, tembló. Pero no podía rechazarle…Si no los había rematado ahí mismo eso significaba que había algo detrás de todo eso. Tenía que averiguarlo.

- Que así sea, Calik –

- Toma, con esto me hallarás el camino – De un jalón arrancó la figura del águila, la parte de la pluma de Ikah y se la lanzó a la pelirroja - No temas, no me interesa matarte tan pronto, por lo tanto no es ninguna trampa –

- Explícame cómo es que esto me guiará -

- Rebusca en tu pasado. ¿Recuerdas el talismán, aquella manzana de la discordia que provocó que las aves de oro mataran a los Celenianos? Piensa y lo sabrás… -

"¿Es que ese talismán era otra pedazo de Oth…la pluma de Ikah?...dioses…"

- En cuanto a ti, mercenario. Tú y yo teníamos un trato. Ahora no te cobraré porque veo que tus amigos y tú son unos incompetentes, tanto que ni siquiera pueden preservar el aire que respiran. Ve al estúpido de ese mestizo, amigo tuyo, ni saben siquiera que ha sido de él -

- Zul, ¡¿Dónde esta Zul?! – Elia intervino blandiendo el bastón mientras que Koru la ayudaba a reanimar a Jason – Sé que tú tienes algo que ver…también Ares… -

- Yo no sé nada, bruja. No me importa si me crees o no, así que abstente en abrir tu boca para reclamarme – Dijo Calik con asco para luego señalar a Tyra - Y de Ares; supongo que la traidora ya te dijo suficiente de ese tipejo. Si te jactas de ser tan inteligente ¡demuéstralo! -

El rubio sacó un pequeño gránulo redondo de entre sus ropas y la lanzó a sus pies. Comenzó a salir humo de la misma, era la hora de la retirada.

- ¡Mate, Calik-San! – Tyra llamó a su hermano antes que desapareciera. Era un clamor desesperado - ¿Nani terunde? -

- ¿Qué que pretendo en verdad? – Fue lo último que dijo antes de volatizarse por completo, antes que lo absorbiera el viento - Shine, Koso ka...

No dejó rastro, como otras tantas veces, así de sencillo.

- Hermano – Balbuceó Koru con temor como si quisiera preguntar y al mismo tiempo callar, rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho a raíz de la respuesta de Calik - ¿Qué fue lo que dijo-

Sikoth, sentándose en el suelo, sumamente pálido acertó a decir con dificultad:

- No me atrevo a decirlo –

Lidda más decidida, apretando su hombro herido, no pudo resistir la tentación a sacarle de dudas.

- Él dijo: "Que mueran, malditos mocosos…"-

Tyra, bajo la atenta mirada de Torom, no pudo más que retirarse lo que le quedaba de la mascarilla de yaguar e incinerarla con cierto resentimiento y después sus manos apretaron su sus sienes como si repentinamente fuera presa de un agudo dolor, sus puños se crisparon e incluso algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas…

En las profundidades de la Séptima Isla de Ion, acurrucado entre exóticas selvas y manglares purpúreos, "Dragón de Mar", rodeado de un veintenar de sus servidores y con una bella mujer al lado, veía si ver una ciudad lejana, grande y exuberante, perteneciente al vasto sur de Mimir.

- Ugishi-San – Habló la mujer - ¿Es cierto que los chicos que han despertado vuestro interés han dejado nuestras aguas para internarse a la pangea de nueva cuenta? –

- Por fortuna así fue – Dijo abriendo al escuchar a Ilitia, su mujer. Sus ojos azules que denotaban dureza – Nuestra gran diosa Sibel nos ha otorgado la gracia de no tener el honor de tenerlos en nuestros territorios. Tan jóvenes…hubiesen encontrado la muerte si se hubiese atrevido a tocar la isla, con sus burdos pies -

- Siempre tomas la decisión más dura con tal de proteger a nuestra gente -

- Los que son más aptos sobreviven, los fuertes están excluidos de esa ley -

Ilitia se acercó a su señor y le otorgó una copa de oro con diamantes y rubíes. Era el mismo cáliz que había utilizado Énevan para provocar la tormenta y alejar al grupo de jóvenes muchachos junto con Ludovico y dejarlos encallados cerca de las montañas.

En eso llegó un hombre que caía desde el cielo. Era alto, delgado y de cabellos cafés, ondulados, de tez pálida. Debía rondar los treinta años. Dio un paso adelante y hacía una breve reverencia a su señor, el Líder del Clan del Agua y del Clan de la Arena.

- Saludos, Ugishi-Sama

- Saludos Van-Kun – Saludó Énevan poniéndose de pie - ¿Hay nuevas? -

- Nada…- Respondió el castaño - Los ninjas del Clan del Trueno tampoco han traído noticias favorables. Sin embargo si es importante señalar que nuestros hermanos de la familia de la Luna también han reportado bajas de manera alarmante en su población femenil y extrañamente de la misma manera las bajas cofradías de ladrones han esparcido sonoros rumores que un grupo de mujeres llamadas las "Asesinas Ciegas" han incrementado su actividad después de estar dos años fuera del negocio -

- Ya entiendo – El líder se derrumbó de nuevo en su asiento – Bastante peculiar semejante nota… ¿Las Asesinas Ciegas, no?

Los ninjas de un pasado habían contado en sus escritos y leyendas que por encargo de reyes y grandes sacerdotes que muchas veces tuvieron que enfrentarse muchas veces contra un grupo de mujeres ciegas, jóvenes, fuertes y con cicatrices que surcaban todo su cuerpo y que compensaban su debilidad visual con otras habilidades. Pequeñas expertas en todas las artes de matar, engañar y manipular a cualquiera que se topara en su camino.

Énevan entró en una sorda y profunda reflexión. Sacó un objeto que tenía oculto dentro de su túnica y extendió la mano para contemplarla mejor.

Era un pequeño fragmento plateado, brillante y que desprendía calor. Era una pequeña pieza de algo. Sus formas no podían notarse bien pero su naturaleza era irrefutable.

Era otra cuarta parte de la pluma del Supremo Dios Ikah…

- Énevan- San, ¿en qué piensas? – La joven señora entró a los pensamientos de su marido, que no hizo más que suspirar al mostrarle semejante pieza de valor incalculable.

- Tal vez, esta sea la clave para resolver nuestras dudas, Ilitia…Si nos lo proponemos podremos juntar todas las piezas y saber dónde se encuentra ella…ella… -

La mujer bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza.

- Para ello deberé regresar al continente…Después de tanto tiempo, tendré que pisar Mimir, los dominios de Aghamen, ese maldito… -

- ¿Y esos chiquillos? -

- Son lo de menos. Es una verdadera lástima que no perecieron en Axia y Calik fue lo suficientemente inteligente para dejarlos escapar – Énevan recordó con odio a su hermano mayor, pero después se tranquilizó – Ahora la espada de ese chico, Jason es otra pieza fundamental para armar este rompecabezas que con paciencia debemos completar. Aunque me imaginó que tendré que cortar algunos cuellos, para obtener lo que queremos. Igual será un placer que de paso, haciendo todo eso, también debo hacerle pagar a mi hermano todas las cosas que ha hecho, al igual que a una de sus discípulas, una ninja del mismo Clan de la Niebla… que no tiene máscara -

- ¿Ha sido despojada de su mascarilla de plata?…eso quiere decir que… -

- Que no ha cumplido con el rito… no me extraña. Su condición de rebelde tenía que imitar a Calik, el quebrantador de las sagradas leyes, igual terminará borrada del mapa, como todos los que resulten ser un estorbo -

**********

El grupo de siete muchachos caminaba silenciosamente por un inclinado campo, cubierto de pasto crecido y rocas, con poca fauna. Iban dejando atrás una gran parte boscosa y húmeda. Cada uno iba sumido en sus reflexiones y todavía con vendas cubriendo sus heridas, aunque ya estaba prácticamente curadas gracias a la intervención de Elia. Ya habían pasado tres largos días desde el conflicto en los bosques reales y nadie quería recordar, sólo se limitaban a ir en búsqueda de un lugar para reposar buenamente. Ya estaban un poco cansados de tener que acampar, querían una cama caliente.

La vegetación, a ambos lados del camino se había hecho más floreciente. La ladera oriental aparecía cerrada por olivares, una multitud de cedros y algunos sicómoros. A la izquierda, junto a un puñado de palmeras llamaban la atención una serie de cinamomos con sus incipientes racimos de flores violetas que desprendían un olor dulce.

Al fondo pronto divisaron una aldea, por lo que aceleraron el paso. Aunque al aproximarse, el poco entusiasmo que les quedaba tocó fondo y en cambio el desencanto fue en aumento. La supuesta villa no era otra cosa que un mísero conglomerado de pequeñas casas de una planta.

Las paredes habían sido levantadas con piedras probablemente basálticas y los intersticios, malamente tapados con cantos y barro. La mayoría de las techumbres de aquella media docena de viviendas habían sido cubiertas con ramas de árboles, reforzadas con varias capas de juncos y paja.

Los alrededores aparecían repletos de higueras y pequeños hurtos en los que deambulaban un sinfín de gallinas. Las últimas e intensas lluvias de la época habían convertido las calles en un barrizal.

A los pocos minutos se detuvieron frente a la mayor de las casonas, levantada casi a las afueras del núcleo principal de la población, pulcramente blanqueada a pesar del barro se abría una puerta de cañas. Delante de la casa se extendía un pequeño jardín custodiado por una cerca de madera podrida y como adorno se levantaba lastimosamente un solitario banco de piedra cobijado por la sombra de un manzano.

Las chicas desaparecieron en la penumbra de la casa, mientras los hombres se dejaban caer en la polvorienta plazuela que se abría a un costado, procurando cubrirse con los mantos pues comenzaba a sentirse el fresco del atardecer.

- Malas noticias – Anunció Elia apareciendo después de un rato – Este lugar esta deshabitado. Si mis cuentas no me fallan desde hace tres días la última alma partió, sin dejar gran cosa -

- Semejante posada – Silbó Koru – Al menos no tendremos que pagar por el hospedaje al menos que a las gallinas o espíritus que se dignen a vivir por aquí-

- No tenemos ni un menudo céntimo para gastar. Si que tenemos buena suerte – Señaló Torom que ya se hallaba mucho mejor de las heridas provocadas por las garras de los demonios.

- Si no fuera por Ludovico hubiésemos vendido la Santa Lydia y ¡bingo!, las bolsas a reventar de monedas -

- De aquí a que tengamos plata y buscar donde nos puedan proveer de agua y fruto ya nos habremos muerto a mitad de hacer todo eso – Suspiró Sikoth entrecruzando los largos brazos.

- Encontré tirados por ahí unos costales con algo de trigo pelado – Salió Lidda enseñando algunos granos amarillentos que portaba en su manos – Las ratas no se han tardado en venir a masticarlo. ¡Ah!, Tyra encontró un pozo, el agua tiene buen aspecto-

La pelirroja salió en ese momento, con paso tambaleante pues todavía resentía la herida de la rodilla. Sobre la cabeza se balanceaba levemente un voluminoso cántaro rojizo, se lo quitó y lo bajó para que comprobaran el estado del líquido.

- No tiene color, ni huele. Es buena señal –

- Hubiera preferido una buena botella de licor – Se quejó Koru, provocando que la pelirroja sonriera y su hermano le reprendiera.

- Sigue así y en poco tiempo te volverás un borrachín sin remedio. Semejante agua ardiente -

- A mi me duele ya la cabeza por tanto alcohol, hemos abusado mucho. Ya extraño el jugo de las frutas, la leche y el agua pura – Se quejó el mercenario.

En eso comenzó a caer una tímida lluvia. Dejaron de hablar y traspasaron el umbral de la casa. Sólo Riwl y Huggin se quedaron afuera, encamarados en las ramas del árbol.

Dentro de la casa había una única ventana, una larga mesa de pino seco, cinco sillas, unos canastos de mimbre, una pequeña alacena donde se alineaban lebrillos, bandejas, soperas y otros enseres.

En una de las esquinas chisporroteaban algunos troncos gracias a la intervención de Elia. El fogón cumplía una doble misión. De una parte de servir como calefacción en los rudos meses invernales y, por otra parte, permitir la preparación de los alimentos.

En el muro opuesto al fogón, y enterradas como una cuarta en el piso, se distinguían dos grandes y abombadas tinajas, de una tonalidad rojiza acastañada, comúnmente destinada al resguardo de cereales y vino. Ahora estaban totalmente vacíos.

- Ni rastro dejaron – Dijo El chico del búho totalmente abatido paseando el dedo por las orillas de una de las tinajas en un intento de saborear algo de las bebidas pero en cambio arrastraba un poco de polvo.

- Esto, aquí hay algunas lámparas – Tanteó "Pies de Fuego" la pared cuando fue a sentarse a la mesa – Encendámoslas, hace mucho frío aquí y el fogón no basta-

Elia, sin decir palabra y llevando una frágil astilla encendida, fue recorriendo las seis lámparas de barro que colgaban a lo largo de las paredes y que contenían aceite. Tras prenderles, tomó una de las lucernas de arcilla e introdujo la llama de su improvisada antorcha por la boca del campanudo recipiente. Al instante brotó una llamita amarillenta. La Greniana con paso diligente, situó aquella lámpara portátil sobre el extremo de la mesa, más próximo a donde se hallaba Jason, no sin antes dedicarle una amplia sonrisa. A continuación regresó al montón de leña ardiente y arrojó sobre las brasas los restos de la astilla y dos bolitas de aspecto resinoso que había extraído de una de sus bolsitas de su cinturón.

- Gracias, Elia. ¡Qué bien huele! – Exclamó el aprendiz aspirando el perfume que invadió el recinto con aroma suave y duradero.

- Te digo que sería buena esposa – Sonrió Koru desde lejos, dejándose caer en otro cuarto contiguo a donde estaban.

Ahí habían sido dispuestos tres catres de tijera, con un lecho de tela cada una, sólidamente amarradas a dos patas que se cruzaban en forma de aspa y que no levantaban más de cuarenta centímetros del suelo.

Tyra trajeaba mientras con una manivela que salía de una piedra basáltica muy desgastada, redonda y grande que estaba detrás de Jason. Era una especie de trituradora con la que se molía el trigo para convertirlo en harina. La muela dejaba escapar un sonoro ronroneo. Con un poco de agua que había transportado del pozo comenzó a manipular el producto y comenzó a formar una masa suave para dar paso a formar unas pequeñas tortas para después cocerlas.

Torom sin quedarse con ganas de hacer algo, ayudado por Sikoth, levantaba una pesada plancha de hierro, colocándola encima de los leños. Estaba muy ennegrecida, de seguro por el desgaste y el roce con las llamaradas.

- Sólo nos quedó miel y queso – Elia echó un vistazo a la mochila de viaje al ver que su compañera empezaba a colocar los panes en la lámina – Perdimos todas las provisiones con todo el rollo del castillo y bestias de tierra -

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Gren? – Saltó Torom – Si nos organizamos bien podemos resistir -

- Una jornada, a lo mucho. Prácticamente ya estamos cerca –

- Es suficiente entonces. A menos que los glotones se quieran acaparar todas las raciones – Dijo Lidda agitando la mano como si espantara abejas y mirando intencionalmente a algunos del grupo, en especial a Koru.

- Tú tienes el estómago más pequeño, así que no creo que se dé cuenta que ha comido poco -

- Muy gracioso –

- ¿Te sigue doliendo? – Se acercó Sikoth a examinar a Tyra al ver que después de completar lo que estaba haciendo se recargó en un rincón agarrándose la pierna y hacía una mueca de molestia.

- No es nada. Sólo que creo que últimamente las heridas no cicatrizan como deberían y eso me preocupa un poco. Siempre he tenido buena salud -

- Creo que debes descansar y dejar tus preocupaciones a un lado. No digo que no sean importantes pero no ganas nada en estar pensando en ellas todo el tiempo – Entró el mercenario a la conversación, de igual forma miraba preocupado a la chica pero dibujó una sincera sonrisa en sus labios – Anda, vete a recostar un rato. Cuando este la comida te avisaremos. Te prometo que te apartaré algo; no dejaré que Lidda y Koru arrasen con todo -

- Si… -

Koru al ver entrar a la pelirroja a la habitación se levantó de golpe y salió cerrando la puerta, siendo apresurado por su hermano menor para que la dejara reposar.

Se sentó al filo de una de las camas, suspirando cansada. Pronto se inclinó y se recostó sobre uno de los almohadones de paja, dispuesta a dormir un rato. Desafortunadamente ese insomnio que siempre la acorralaba no le permitió siquiera dormitar.

Muchos menos sus sensaciones internas…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente por un momento. Abrumada por el recuerdo, se llevó los dedos a su boca; con ellos recorrió todos los rincones, hasta el último poro que conformaba la textura de sus labios. Aún podía sentir las caricias de los labios de Torom. Creía sentir aún la humedad de su piel.

Dejó su abstracción cuando un pensamiento rondeo con fuerza su mente y la trajo de vuelta a su cotidiano mundo racional.

¿Qué sería de ellos ahora en adelante?

Por un breve período se creyó ser el ser más egoísta del mundo al haberse formulado tal cuestión.

También recordó la cercanía de Sikoth cuando le tomó la mano en esa noche de luna llena cuando salían de las montañas, cuando se quedó a velar su sueño. Él quería ayudarla por sobretodos las cosas. Estaba tan agradecida con él. Quería pagarle de alguna manera su atención para con ella.

Estaba consciente que todos sus amigos, incluida ella misma estaban siendo víctimas de la confusión y una desgarradora desesperación, sobretodo Torom; lo ocurrido con Zul materializaba ese abatimiento que los acechaba. Sabía que no era un momento idóneo para ponerse a pensar en lo que sentía, pero no pudo eximirse de esa pregunta.

No sabía la respuesta en lo absoluto. Lo que sí es que estaba completamente segura que ya nada sería igual que antes. Ahora cada vez que lo tuviera enfrente no podía seguir reprimiendo su sentir y mucho menos fingir, a pesar de que ella era toda una "experta" en encancelar sus sentimientos.

Tantos años, había experimentando tantas emociones de diferente índole y grado…pero nunca lo tan suficientemente titánica como para haber suavizado su naturaleza de hierro. Sólo bastó unos momentos para derribar cualquier muro que la había exiliado del mundo.

Ella, con intervención de Korios, de Calik y Ethan, independientemente de la actitud de cada uno, había preparado su cuerpo y su mente para no ser débil, para no sucumbir fácilmente a los designios de su corazón y para que sus enemigos no la destrozaran.

Consiguió su objetivo, creció convirtiéndose en una mujer fuerte y aparentemente inmune a cualquier sufrimiento físico y mental, pero desafortunadamente tal entrenamiento había excedido los límites…Tuvo un impacto sumamente negativo e inimaginable en ella: Desconfianza, una profunda tristeza, y una ahogante soledad eran sus cimientos. Se había convertido en algo muy próximo a una máquina…

Siempre desde niña, vivió a la sombra de sus recuerdos. La masacre de Celes y su estadía con Calik afectaron su relación y sus intentos por entablar una sociedad, ser parte de la comunidad formada por humanos, híbridos o mestizos.

Tyra era igual y diferente a todos los mortales y eso la obligó a sepultar su verdadero yo…todo para evitar convertirse en lo que ella más repugnaba…

Ese ser…

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de revelar ya su secreto. Sabía que no era el momento indicado pero igual no creía poder callar más.

Pensó entonces en cada uno de los chicos: En esos dos muchachos… Es cierto que tenía dudas, pero en el fondo sabía la realidad, sólo que creía que "algo" en algún punto de su cuerpo, de su alma, sentía mucha confusión….confusión provocado por una presencia ajena a ella.

Sikoth… el chico de los enigmáticos ojos negros, a quién sentía que le debía mucho. Él siempre, desde un principio, a pesar de su timidez se mostraba dispuesto a escucharla, a cuidar de ella, a protegerla, todo sin pedir nada a cambio… o al menos ella no sabía lo que él sentía…Tyra le profesaba tantas cosas que ni ella misma sabía y que le hubiese encantado saber.

Y en Torom…

Ese joven mercenario, que a pesar de ser tan igual de parecido de carácter silencioso, a través del camino de su verde mirada eterna, de unas nobles caricias y un solo beso, le había mostrado un universo desconocido, efímero y hermoso. Le había limpiado dulcemente las espinas que la senticaban…que la vida le había incrustado.

¿Se había precipitado en demostrar lo que sentía? Lo del asunto de Zul había sido poco reciente.

Estaba comenzando a sospechar que algo o alguien querían impedir que sintiera. Últimamente creía ser otra persona…

_"De…Vio xohmejumodko ojfedkudoe, Tyra…Umuj, lohnunohumodko u Torom sed kenuj kij viohquj, faodjuj od óc jaomfho, jaomfho. U Sikoth co fhevojuj kumraód xohmudud, fohe ohoj kedku. Juroj fohvoskumodko gio didsu udkoj xuráuj jodkane umeh da umajkun o oj feh occe gio ojkúj sedvidnaodne cuj sejuj…ferho, ohoj id jece siohfe sed kudkuj ucmuj o feh oje du odkaodnoj. Ja kud jéce ko nozuhaj ccoluh…"_

- ¿Qué fue esa voz? -

La Celeniana se puso de pie de un salto con cara de interrogación. Por un momento le pareció escuchar algo, una voz muy suave, como si fuese su conciencia.

Parpadeó intranquila. Formó agua con la ayuda de su magia para echarse a la cara y despejarse.

¿Qué había sido eso?¿Ya la habían llamado sus compañeros?

Pegó casi la oreja a la puerta para cerciorarse. Sólo las risas de Elia se escuchaban acompañadas de la voz de Jason que, incitado por Koru, decía algo de que sería buena ama de casa y que deberían preparar un caldo caliente con la carne de las gallinas.

Se retiro y volvió a ponerse sobre la cama. Intento concentrarse para ver si podía escuchar de nuevo esa voz, pero ésta no volvió.

"No es raro; ver a Calik otra vez me ha perturbado. Ya estoy escuchando cosas raras"

Como sea regresó al meollo del asunto.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo…pues ¿Cómo reaccionarían al saber que ella no era lo que aparentaba?

Seguramente la rechazarían, la tratarían como el ser inmundo, peor que a un animal o lo que sería más doloroso para ella: Que le tuviesen compasión…Prefería mil veces el rechazo a que la aceptarán por miedo. Temblaba en volverse a topar de nuevo en un inframundo de taciturno silencio… Pero su peor temor, lo que más le dolía en el corazón…es que no quería perder esos nuevos sentimientos que ahora la acurrucaban.

"Prefiero morir a que ocurra eso"

Pero tampoco no quería que su secreto con el paso del tiempo se convirtiera en una mentira…y que después se lo reprocharan…

Se puso de pie y finalmente se decidió. Les contaría del mal que la embargaba, a cada uno de ellos, a todos. Al fin y al cabo, no le quedaba otra más que resignarse. Si el destino le llevaba en esa dirección de la soledad y el desprecio. Ella lo aceptaría

Tímidamente abrió la porteñuela y echó un vistazo. La mayoría de lo jóvenes se hallaban sentados, unos en las sillas y otros habían dispuesto sus capas en el suelo para no ensuciarse. La única que estaba de pie era la Greniana y también sólo ella se había percatado que la shinobi se había asomado. Ésta le hizo una seña y Elia, intrigada, penetró al cuarto procurando atrancar de nuevo la entrada.

- Elia, necesito tu ayuda – Sin rodeos, Tyra le habló directo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Se abrazó así misma, de repente había sentido frío en la estancia – Te noto preocupada.

- Sí, es algo muy en serio – Por un momento vaciló unos segundos y sacando el poco valor que le quedaba continuó: - Necesito contarles algo muy importante. Bueno, al menos lo es para mi es necesario que sepan ciertas cosas. Está relacionado con lo que dijo Calik aquella vez –

- Del famoso secreto – Acertó a responder Elia recordando – No me he olvidado, pero pensé que sería prudente no interrogarte y sacarte información a la fuerza. Después de todo se ve que has pasado por duros momentos. Creo que será mejor que te lo guardes y cuando estés más tranquila y segura cuéntalo… -

- No, ya no puedo esperar más tiempo. Elia, escúchame. Si sigo callando puede que a la larga después ya sea demasiado tarde – Agachó la cabeza avergonzada – Además también quiero saber que si lo que les quiero contar, tal vez igual, pueda a ayudarte a encontrar algún indicio que te ayude en tu búsqueda. Con las aventis en concreto –

El corazón de la maga dio un vuelco.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes hacer? -

- Ayudarte, ayudarlos a todos. También quiero que sepan en verdad quién soy yo y buscar si tengo salvación…-

**********

¿Qué quieres qué? -

Lidda no entendía porque ahora la shinobi se había encaprichado ahora con eso.

Después de haber dado buena cuenta de las reservas alimenticias y de haber reposado un rato, Elia junto con Tyra habían atraído la atención de todos. Con un poco de temor, la chica les estaba explicando de una manera similar a como le había dicho a la maga que intenciones quería llevar a cabo.

Quería contarles su pasado. Tenía que hacerlo ya.

- Estamos cansados y esta niña quiere que escuchemos sus cuentos -

- Por mí está bien – Respondió Torom. Vio que los ojos de la muchacha les imploraba persistentemente ese favor.

- Sí, al fin no tenemos otra cosa que hacer – Reforzó Jason.

Los demás también asintieron.

- Bien, no hay problema –

- Correcto –

- Si podemos ayudarte de alguna otra manera no dudes en pedirlo – Añadió Sikoth.

La pequeña Aguijón, no le quedó de otra que aceptar que la mayoría estaba de acuerdo.

- Anda, habla. Mientras más rápido empieces más rápido acabarás -

- Bueno…este…-

La pelirroja no sabía como empezar, pero no hizo falta. Elia se adelantó.

- Ella me dijo que quería contarles todo de principio a fin, sin embargo opiné que sería muy tedioso para ustedes el estar escuchando, así que le sugerí otra vía alterna. Para hacer más rápido las cosas y para que no hubiera duda, le sugerí que hiciésemos algo, con la ayuda de un hechizo. Obviamente yo lo haré -

- Pero Elia - Protestó Jason poniéndose de pie – No estás bien del todo -

- No te preocupes. Ya estoy en condiciones óptimas para hacer cualquier conjuro. El único chiste es no abusar del mismo -

- ¿Qué tipo de hechizo es ese? - Preguntó a halfling con cara de duda.

- Es una regresión – Puntualizó la hechicera - Es un retroceso digamos psicológico con el fin de revivir nuevamente etapas o experiencias pasadas. En vez de que Tyra no los platique, podremos revivir su historia desde el interior de su mente ¿alguna otra pregunta? -

- ¿Es peligroso? – Sikoth había visto que la ojiverde comenzó a temblar.

- Depende de cómo se vea -

Elia, sin vacilar más, puso sus manos cerca de las sienes de la Celeniana susurrándole que se relajara. Los muchachos tragaron saliva. ¿Pues que sería lo que verían? Antes que alguien pudiese siquiera parpadear, exclamó con gran ímpetu y fortaleza una palabra que a algunos sólo de escucharla el corazón y el estómago se les contrajo como si estuvieran hechos de papel.

- ¡Regression! –

Uno por uno fueron cayendo en un profuso sueño, antes de sentir que sus cuerpos, mejor dicho sus almas fueran succionadas por esa luz que había nacido de entre los guantes de la chica de mirada ámbar.

Serían testigos de una visión, o mejor dicho de una realidad pasada, llena de confusión y locura…

Despertaron, o eso parecía. Cuando levantaron sus párpados se encontraron que estaban de pie, en un lugar al aire libre, totalmente despejado y sumamente alto. Semejantes espacio se les hacía conocido…

- ¿En dónde estamos? -

-En las Montañas de Oth – Oyeron decir a Elia que estaba detrás de ellos, contestando a Sikoth – En Celes, para ser más exactos –

- ¿Celes? – Inquirió Torom. Ese nombre se le hacía conocido - ¿No es la aldea de origen de Ty…? -

- Si – Cortó Lidda tamborileando los dedos de lo pies dentro de sus botas, exasperada - ¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí? Explícame Elia porque no quiero perder segundos de mi vida en esto así que al punto -

- Tyra quiere mostrarnos algo así que mejor ahórrate las preguntas para después, Lidda. Chicos, pase lo que pase, todo lo que vean, no se muevan – Fue lo único que quiso explicar la hechicera - No tiene caso inmiscuirse con asuntos que han pasado -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Jason no sabía ni que decir, se sentía extraño. Si bien apenas había aceptado que la magia existía con las experiencias que había pasado, eso le parecía aún irreal.

- Solo espera y observa. Ya verán –

-¡Puaf! Yo ya que me creía libre de ese montón de piedras y de caníbales desquiciados –Rezongó otra vez la halfling.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra Tyra?- Ahora preguntó el más joven de los hermanos - No la veo por ninguna parte-

- Estamos dentro de su cabeza, por así decirlo. No lo olviden – La maga ya no quería hablar más.

"Ojalá sea cierto lo que me ha dicho Tyra. ¿Esto puede que resuelva algunas dudas que me carcomen? Si es así vale la pena intentarlo"

- Oigan, ¡miren! – Llamó Koru poniendo en alerta a todo el mundo - ¡Ahí hay un incendio! -

- No sólo es un incendio – Murmuró Jason. Levantó el brazo para señalar algo que  
levitaba encima de unas cabañas que estaban cerca de ellos. Eran diez u once manchas - Ahí arriba de los tejados. Parecen ser hombres con alas, creo que son híbridos águila -

Al escuchar lo que decía "Pies de Fuego" Elia no pudo evitar un sobresalto.

Todos fijaron su atención en las águilas con cuerpo de hombre. Volaban alrededor de la aldea, como gaviotas en busca de capturar peces.

Pero su presa en vez de ser seres acuáticos eran humanos…Estaban atacando la pequeña villa…

Llamas por doquier devorando chozas, cuerpos de niños y adultos siendo mutilados, gritos desesperados y sonoros aleteos de aves ensombrecían a cada instante el ambiente. Todos quedaron consternados.

- Están, están ¡Matando a los niños! – Jason, por inercia, se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, pero al hacerlo no pudo encontrarla - ¡Mi espada! ¿Dónde está? -

- Nadie trae cargando su respectiva arma –Koru también había querido disponer de su sable largo pero no la halló en su vaina. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos y todos estaban en las mismas.

- ¡Hay que ayudar! – El keeliano no pareció importarle e iba a echarse a correr al centro de la aldea.

- ¡No vayas! – La halfling lo detuvo a duras penas, pescándole de una pierna - ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Elia?-

- Pero… -

- ¡Corred! -

Un grito de atemorizado anciano les interrumpió abruptamente.

Voltearon a ver de dónde provenía ese grito. A sus espaldas, corriendo en dirección a ellos, vieron que el pequeño cuerpo de una niña estaba siendo arrastrado por viejo señor que corría torpemente, esquivando las pocas casas que quedaban levantadas sobre una empinada montaña. Tropezaban a cada instante con las piedras y caían de bruces una y otra vez en un vanal intento de escapar de las figuras alargadas con curveados picos que les seguían de cerca, les pisaban prácticamente los talones.

- ¡No te servirá de nada huir! ¡Entregadnos el talismán, viejo! -

El hombre, que se hallaba casi calvo no hizo caso alguno. A pesar de ser muy viejo tenía una habilidad y elasticidad en sus piernas que cuando las tenía de joven. Pronto él y la niña corrían, pisando la suave nieve que adornaba la cima de las montañas. El frío iban curando las heridas de sus pies, provocadas por haber pisado rocas afiladas.

Pero no llegaron más lejos. Uno de sus perseguidores logró darles alcance y con unos ágiles reflejos animalescos, propios de un salvaje, se abalanzó sobre el hombre, quién empujándole con fuerza logró aventarla unos metros más allá, medianamente lejos de esas garras oscura, negras como la obsidiana e igualmente filosas. Lanzando un grito extasiado, de victoria, los híbridos cayeron sobre él y sin esperar más incrustaron sus picos en el vientre comenzando a picar a placer.

- ¡No dejes que los sentimientos te lastimen, "Pequeña Trueno"!-

La voz de Korios, el patriarca sabio de Celes, quien sangraba escandalosamente y luchaba por safarse del salvaje híbrido, retumbó por las montañas antes de ser asesinado salvajemente.

Los chicos que contemplaban la escena impotentes pronto supieron quien era esa niña.

Ese apodo era conocido para ellos…

- Es Tyra – Susurró Torom, algo le aprisionaba el pecho. Creía que le iba a estallar.

- ¡¿Es que no podemos hacer algo?! –Dijo Jason entre hipos y lágrimas. La visión de niños descuartizados y sin cabeza le recordaron la penúltima vez que estuvo en Keel, cuando los soldados comenzaron a matar a los niños de la calle. Y ahora ver a la única niña que quedaba con vida aumentó su desesperación.

- Nada, esto ya ocurrió. Esto es inevitable – Reiteró Elia, asustada.

- Es…el pasado de Tyra…- Musitó Sikoth con infinita tristeza.

Ante ella, el longevo cuerpo fue desmembrado…las piernas, los brazos, la cabeza y el torso.

Sólo sus nervios la ayudaron a ir a refugiarse en el cobijo de la última casucha de madera con una habitación circular. A pesar de las paredes, los chicos pudieron ver todo lo que ocurría adentro. La niña con esquivó una mesa central, un par de vasijas, algunas bancas derruidas y un montón de sacos de trigo. Se fue a buscar un escondite detrás de los sacos, pero fue en vano.

Esos híbridos, cazándola, entraron. Uno de ellos, el que había devorado a Korios retiró los costales con una sola patada, dejándola al descubierto.

- Ven acá -

La niña aterrorizada fue aprisionada por ese par de doradas alas. Ella no acertó a moverse…

-¡No! –Gritaron Torom y Sikoth al unísono. Elia por enésima vez intentaba calmarlos.

- ¡Es una regresión, por dios!¡No podemos hacer nada! -

Vieron que la unas gotas de sangre resbalaban por los pies desnudos de la chiquilla. Alcanzaban a escuchar que comenzaba a gimotear, a suplicar que dejaran de matar a su familia.

El corazón se les salía por la boca. Elia comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y sentía desfallecer.

"Eso también ocurrió en Gren…casi igual, igual"

Koru la sujeto por los hombros, conteniendo su debilidad.

- Esto es una locura -

Y ocurrió lo más inesperado.

El secreto de Tyra les fue revelado…

Elia, Jason, Lidda, Koru, Sikoth y Torom pudieron percibir que una especie de inconciencia les abrazaba y que el tiempo se detenía…

El cielo, que había permanecido tranquilo, inexplicablemente se cubrió de nubes grises y negras, expulsando al sol con severidad. Una ajena tormenta parecía que se avecinaba pues un luminoso relámpago violeta atravesó los cielos, a los pocos segundos el sonido del trueno, más poderoso que el soplo de una trompeta hizo vibrar las entrañas de lugar.

La aventis que había encarcelado a la pequeña salió voland junto con todos los sostenes que daban forma a la casucha donde se hallaban metidos. Ecomo si una fuerte corriente de aire, el génesis de un huracán lo hubiese empujado. Ni siquiera su peso ni sus titánicas alas fueron rivales para vencer tal viento.

Es como si la naturaleza hubiera deseado que se alejara de la chiquilla.

Torom comenzó a sentirse mareado. Una fuerte dosis del poder de la oscuridad casi le provocaba un desmayo. Elia también lo sintió, al igual lo que tenían la capacidad de captar semejantes esencias.

- ¡Por Lathia! – Gimió la Greniana -¿De dónde viene esta presencia? -

- ¡Demonios! ¡Miren! – Clamó la halfling señalando a la niña pelirroja - ¡Sabía que esa mujer no es lo que aparenta!

Los otros pegaron un brinco. En verdad que era escalofriante lo que tenían delante de ellos.

La pequeña Tyra yacía de pie en el mismo lugar dónde la había dejado el ave de oro mostraba una actitud helada, ausente y desconocida. Tenía los puños crispados a más no poder.

Miraba sin ver, escuchaba sin oír. Sus cinco sentidos estaban atentos y en letargo a la vez.

De pronto, alzó la cabeza y en un dos por tres sus cabellos comenzaron a teñirse de un color rojo cada vez más oscuro, pasando del bermellón al negro, poco a poco. El color comenzó a cambiar desde el cráneo hasta extenderse hasta la punta de los mismos. Un proceso similar afectó su piel; de blanco lechoso se volvió moreno, tostado. Sus ojos comenzaron a dejar atrás ese hermoso rastro de combinaciones de verde hierba con motes plata hasta llenar sus cuencas oculares de brumas blancas y vacías…

- T…Ty…ra…- Sikoth tembló. No era posible, no era verdad lo que veía.

Una torrencial lluvia, acompañada de una fuerte granizada comenzó a caer y de nuevo varios relámpagos morados hicieron acto de presencia, hiriendo la tierra. A cada destello de su luz, el juego de luces y sombras iluminaban y oscurecían el semblante de Tyra que cambiaba más y más…

- No puede ser ella…no puede…- Torom estaba en las mismas.

El sol volvió a aparece, pero en vez de ser reluciente y dorado tenía una tonalidad purpúrea. Una bruma verdusca contaminaba el ambiente dejando un olor a muerte.

El volcán de Ethelios, el más grande de los tres que vigilaban las montañas de Oth y que era el único que permanecía activo, hizo erupción. Arrojando primero vapor de agua, cenizas y rocas, acompañado de un par de temblores bien marcados, escupió prontamente el magma que guardaba en sus interiores. La lava ardiente no tardó en comenzar a correr, formando surcos por el cuello de su progenitor hasta formar en verdad largos ríos cálidos de rubí granate.

El híbrido se erigió, todo asustado, en verdad no podía creer que una simple mocosa le estuviese ganando la partida.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tú? –

La chiquilla no emitió respuesta alguna, sólo se limitó a caminar hacia él. Su rostro parecía carecer de cualquier emoción, ni siquiera sonreía. Estaba abstraída, como si nada le importunara.

- ¡Aléjate, aléjate de mi monstruo! – Gritó nervioso la aventis, intentaba echarse para atrás, arrastrarse pero el terror lo tenía bajo su merced.

Tyra, se detuvo a un paso de llegar hacía él. En el mismo estado catatónico levantó su dedo índice izquierdo y lo acercó al pecho desnudo del híbrido alado. Al hacerlo, de la punta de la uña comenzó a emerger una llama de fuego, tan brillante y amenazadora como un hierro al rojo vivo. Y sin esperar lo clavó en el musculoso torso.

- ¡¿Qué hac…?! ¡Aghhhh!-

La niña manipuló su dedo de arriba hacia un lado, luego hacia otro y por último hacía abajo, como si fuese una crayola de colores tomando como lienzo la piel de un ser vivo. El alado sintió que su caja torácica estaba a punto de estallar y gritaba como poseso, pero la chica no le prestaba importancia. Al terminar se echó a un lado para admirar su"obra".

Era un relámpago… reluciendo a carne viva…

- ¡Maldito engendro!- Bufó la ave de oro retorciéndose desesperado oliendo su propia carne, totalmente carbonizada.

Del miedo pasó al enfado y sin aguantarse las ganas volvió a envolverla con sus alas y sacó un hacha. Con el mango de la misma lanzó un fuerte golpe a una de las mejillas de Tyra, haciendo que su boca se llenara de rojo.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a enfrentarme?, ¡A mi, el gran Chrysos!

- ¿Chrysos? – Elia tenía los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas saladas - ¡Es él, es él!, ¡Es asesino de mi padre! –

Elia sintió revivir de nueva cuenta la misma ilusión que cuando cayó bajo el cuerpo de la víbora, esa que la había atacado…

"Chrysos furioso golpeando un árbol…Un hombre enmascarado con sonrisa burlona (según la imaginación del híbrido) lo observaba inmutable, como si con ello le estuviera provocándole y diciéndole que de nada valía la pena sus esfuerzos, que siempre tendría el favor de la "Sombra Idomable"…Ares apareciendo dentro del mundo de los muertos alabando al humano mientras lanzaba una sarta de desprecios al primero.

El hombre de la máscara azul… ¿Quién era?, ¿Por qué Chrysos parecía odiarle de esa manera?

Era otro laberinto de incógnitas…"

La Greniana regresó junto a sus compañeros al mundo irreal donde estaba. El trancazo que el híbrido le proporcionó a la niña tuvo un efecto mayúsculo a comparación de la aparatosa herida que tenía. Paulatinamente la razón volvió a su mente. Sus cabellos negros pasaron a ser ese rojo atractivo rojo fuego y el esmeralda brilló de nuevo en sus ojos a velocidad luz.

Y con ello la oscuridad desapareció de igual manera y la luz regresó. Al menos eso pudo sentir el mercenario.

La chiquilla estaba desconcertada, comenzó a mirar para todos lados en primera instancia. Se veía que no sabía lo que había ocurrido…

Pronto sus pequeños ojos vivaces se detuvieron en la presencia de Chrysos. Más en su torso. El tufillo a carne quemada la golpeó.

- ¡Mira lo que me has hecho!-

El reproche la confundió, más bien desconcertó a todos.

-¿Yo?-

Cansada y asqueada, cayó de rodillas sobre el lecho rocoso y unas cuantas matas de hierba quemadas. Por pura curiosidad se miró las manos.

Estaban llenos de sangre…sangre que escurría por sus dedos. No pudo evitar lanzar un chillido desgarrador. Era un clamor que venía de lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

- ¡Ayúdenme! -

El híbrido chasqueó su curveado pico y con los ojos saliéndoseles de las órbitas espetó:

-¡Aunque supliques voy a picotearte hasta la médula de los huesos! -

Antes que siquiera pudiese tocarla, de pronto una chispa de luz inundó el lugar, era cálida y acogedora, tanto que cegó a Chrysos y a todos los presentes. Tyra dejó de llorar y se sintió muy atraída al haz. Y cayó en un pesado sopor proporcionado por un olor a flores...

Se sintió levitar. Se creyó muerta entonces y supo que nunca más levantaría sus párpados. Aún así pudo adivinar por última vez la majestuosidad de las montañas y… a un joven rubio que rondaba los quinceaños que la llevaba entre sus brazos…

Torom después de apartar sus brazos para evitar que sus pupilas fuesen heridas, pudo ser el primero en reconocer la identidad de ese sujeto.

- Es Calik-

Muy lejos, cercano a las orillas del Lebas y la Zona del Silencio, Calik caminaba con un único rumbo: Su presencia había sido solicitada por la Orden con carácter de urgente. Sus piernas era su único medio de transporte.

Tenía mal vendada la nariz, las ropas sudadas, el cuello retorcido y una sed incontenible

Un presentimiento detuvo su andar. Viró su atención hacia el sur y se dejó rodear por una sarta de cavilaciones.

Había sentido algo.

- Hermana, así que ya te has decidido a revelar el pasado que tanto nos ha afectado y cambió nuestras vidas por completo. ¡Ah! Todavía vive en mí ese ayer, ese recuerdo cuando estuviste a un pelo de matarme. Si lo hubieras hecho, ahora serías libre y feliz, pero en cambio lo lamentarás el resto de tus días, pequeña…-

**********

_Tyra era la única del grupo de los ninjas de la niebla, que había quedado sola después haber derrotado a los shinobi del Clan del Árbol que les habían atacado._

Cada día se hacían más frecuentes este tipo de guerrillas. Todo por el control de las tierras de Mimir y conseguir el favor del monarca, los poderosos nobles, caballeros de la corte, hacendados y ricos terratenientes. Esto para ser los mejores guerreros del globo e infundir temor en desde los altos y bajos mundos de ladrones, mercenarios, asesinos y cazarrecompensas de cualquier índole.

Y de paso, conseguir prisioneros para llevar a cabo prácticas de tortura y nuevas técnicas de pelea.

Era una nueva ley dispuesta en el severo código ninja. Una ley que parecía que todos los miembros del Clan de la Niebla veneraban e idolatraban como un grandioso dios.

Excepto ella…una niña de nueve años. Ya había visto tantas cosas a su corta edad…

- ¿Para qué seguir torturando a los que ya no pueden siquiera levantar la mano para defenderse?- Susurró para si la ojiverde.

Le había irritado en primera instancia lo que había ocurrido, pero pensándolo mejor sabía que las cosas que estaban sucediendo no eran fruto de la casualidad.

Por una orden superior se había quedado ahí, en un lugar desolado, de pie, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Buscaba a distancia con sus sentidos entre aquel espacio lleno de distintas energías el aura de sus "enemigos".

Pronto encontró dos auras peculiares pintadas de colores naranjas, amarillas e índigos, símbolos inequívocos que indicaban imprudencia, preocupación y a la vez decisión, aparte de otras cualidades. Supo a quienes pertenecían.

- Los shinobi del Agua, los alíados de la familia de Árbol están más lejos de lo que imaginé- Dijo segura y luego sintió a alguien más que había visto cuando habían sido capturados - Curioso, su líder no está con ellos…el hermano verdadero de mi Maestro -

Conocía muy bien a Énevan Ugishi…lo había visto pelear varias veces contra Calik.

Siguió buscando…ahora a los shinobi de la Niebla. Halló tres presencias más. Dominaban el rojo, verde, azul y violeta: La venganza y mezcla de arrojo y desconfianza.

- Calik no está por ningún lado. Por más que me esfuerce nunca podré dar con él por más que quisiera - Pensó con una tremenda calma -No sé porqué me hace esperar algo que nunca va a llegar -

Si, no existían las coincidencias…

"¿Porqué provocas más sufrimiento, Nii-Sama?"

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Domnicĕlla (Doncella) -

El cordial saludo que se escuchó a sus espaldas la hizo dejar su concentración y sabiendo antemano de su presencia y de quién se trataba, sin levantar sus párpados proclamó con voz neutra:

- Cuando Calik-Sama se entere que alguien como tú andas por aquí te desollará -

- ¡Vamos! Si no has ido a decirles a tus compañeros que todavía hay ninjas del otro bando rondando por los límites de la isla, menos delatarás mi presencia -

Era un simpático chiquillo de once años, vestido de negro. Cubría su cabeza con una harapienta capucha de algodón, sólo se podían apreciar sus ojos que eran amarillos, rasgados, felinos. Era un híbrido de nombre Hur, de la familia de los zorros. Pero lo más importante: Era un hijo de la naturaleza con quien compartía muchas cosas.

Cosa que era censurada por Calik Ugishi…

- No sabía que estuvieses dentro de esta carnicería. ¿Qué? ¿Ya te lavó el cerebro tu hermanito? - El jovencito se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo y traía un pedazo de pan duro entre las manos. Tenía un aire de picardía irreflexiva.

- Calik me obligó a venir - Contestó sin más explicaciones – Anda, vete ya. No debiste venir a buscarme. Ahora no traigo provisiones -

- Te dejaron otra vez sin comer - Comenzó a reír quedamente el chico zorro comprendiendo - Es más fácil que tú te mueras primero -

Tyra dejó caer sus brazos en un gesto de fastidio.

- Eres tan descuidado y persistente -

- Y tú una mocosa humana que se cree más madura que yo. Creí que me estimabas, debes traer algo que morder -

El chico volvió a sonreír, pero pronto se quedó callado. Conocía a Tyra cuando ésta había llegado a Ion, hace ya seis años y nunca se había acostumbrado a su carácter. Nunca la había visto que variara sus expresiones.

"Es tan dura" Pensó. Pero aún así la apreciaba mucho.

- Anda pues, en mis rondines encontré que un árbol cerca llena de manzanas a unos pasos de aquí. Podemos compartir, zorrito simpático – Profirió la chica con seco sarcasmo y después sin variar su seria expresión prosiguió – Pero será mejor que te apures, no quiero que lleguen los demás y te descubran -

Hur vio como Tyra sacaba de entre sus ropas un par de pomums amarillas, más grandes que un puño.

Sus ojillos miel brillaron codiciosos, llenos de hambre. Le arrebató las frutas a la chica y antes que protestara se llevó dos dedos a los labios y comenzó a silbar.

- Shhhh ¿Qué haces? – Le amonestó Tyra.

- Llamando a unos amigos –

Otros híbridos con las mismas características que Hur pero de menor edad y de diferentes tamaños salieron corriendo del follaje de las hojas de los árboles. Superaban la decena. Como alma que lleva el diablo rodearon a la ojiverde y jaloneaban al otro chico. Sus cuerpos desnutridos mostraban que no habían comido en varios días, esto debido a la presencia de los miserables humanos con espadas y metales cubriendo casi todo su organismo y telas que cubrían sus rostros para no ser reconocidos.

- No debiste traerlos – Gimió la chica intentando contener el griterío. Sabía que eso podía atraer la atención de los ninjas y se iba a armar un buen alboroto – Hur, ¡llévatelos a otro lado, váyanse antes que alguien venga!

El mestizo no le hizo caso, pero no perdió tiempo en comenzar a rebanar las manzanas en varias rodajas para compartirlas equitativamente entre sus hermanos.

La pelirroja, comenzó a maquinar algo para sacarlos de ahí. Sin embargo su sensibilidad le hizo desistir. Alguien se acercaba. Sabiendo que era inútil insistir se desembarazó de los pequeños y comenzó a alejarse de ellos a grandes zancadas. Hur, entre bocado y bocado la miró. Intuyó que se había percatado de algo que él no sabía de que se trataba.

- Déjenme sola - Les apuró ella con severa brusquedad deteniéndose de repente y sacando una pequeña cimitarra. El sonido del metal llenando el aire asustó a los niños - ¡Váyanse! -

El mayor de los zorros, presto y rápido aunque seguía sin entender, pero obediente (ya que también se asustó con la actitud de la pelirroja) obligó a los demás a disolverse en el ambiente. Echaron a correr tan rápido como pudieron ocultarse.

Tyra, segura que ya se habían escapado, volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar no sin antes alzar su mano derecha para sacar ahora una pequeña kunai. Después de dar unos diez pasos se detuvo.

"Los resplandores de vida que siento no pertenecen a ninguno a los que yo conozco"

Había sentido la presencia de sujetos nada amigables. Sabía que la habían estado observando.

- Salid y muéstrense si os atrevéis-

Más de una docena de hombres y mujeres con cabellos cortos y negros como el ébano, pantalones y camisas azules desgastados surgieron de todas direcciones. Tenían como armas unas kunai y unas puntiagudas shuko, filosas, largas como cañas. Atrás de ellos, hasta la última fila apareció otro de pero vestido de café oscuro, pero la chica no pudo verlo.

- Um, una niña – Uno de los de azul, el más alto, dejó salir una voz rasposa - Mira que para ser una aprendiz ninja has logrado detectarnos a seres como nosotros, ninjas hechos y derechos que hemos pasado por las más duras pruebas. Se nos compara con aquellos que viven el abismo que separa a la vida de la muerte. Si no hubieses estado al lado de esos asquerosos híbridos te diría que te admiro -

Con su típica indiferencia desafiante y sin moverse, Tyra acertó a decir después de atravesarlo con su mirada por unos momentos:

- Todo ser ya sea humano o híbrido ocupa un espacio en el cielo o el infierno…vosotros en cambio con esa actitud han sido dignos de imperar con mediocridad…que pena-

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa manera?- Exclamó el hombre alzando amenazadoramente su kunai – ¡Rebelde! , se nota a lenguas de distancia que no mereces ser la aprendiz de Calik-Sama. Sois tan débil y tonta -

- Prefiero ser débil y tonta a tener una mente tan ponzoñosa como la vuestra. Gente así debería haber nacido mudo- La pelirroja lanzó una corta risotada llena más de amargura e ironía que de otra cosa – Pero también locos deben existir en este mundo. Sólo los dioses saben el porqué…-

- ¡Maldita chiquilla!- Gritó indignado y dirigiéndose a los demás ordenó - ¡Cortardle la cabeza!-

- ¡No quiero pelear! -

A pesar de su exclamación, cinco de ellos se lanzaron al unísono sobre ella. Con su fiel y corta cimitarra y unos ágiles movimientos circulares de su parte, Tyra rasguñaba el cuerpo de sus atacantes con una facilidad como si cortara rebanadas de pan, al igual esquivaba con facilidad los peligrosos hierros. No quería matarlos, en absoluto, pero sabía con sólo rozar algunos puntos vitales podía sacarlos de muy fáciles de esquivar y de derribar, sin embargo la superioridad numérica tenía su ventaja.

De pronto, entre los sonidos de la batalla escuchó un gemido conocido…lleno de muerte. Al instante reconoció que Hur y los otros zorros habían despedido ese aliento.

Se quitó a unos ninjas de encima y echó a correr al origen del mismo.

- ¡Hur, niños! – Llamó con desesperación - ¡¿En dónde están?! -

El sujeto vestido de marrón, aprovechando que cuatro aparecidos se abalanzaban encima de la chica para impedirle que avanzara más, aprovechando una oportunidad, en una milésima de segundo logró atravesar el costado diestro de la muchacha que recibió el ataque sin ni siquiera lanzar un gemido de dolor. La sangre espesa y caliente comenzó a salir, manchando a borbotones todo su traje. Sin embargo su rostro no mostraba dolor, parecía que no hubiese sentido el frío hierro que cortaba su carne.

Sin inmutarse siquiera recorrió con su mirada a quien la había herido. Después con la mano se quitó la cuchilla dando un seco jalón y deteniendo el arma con sus dedos. El metal comenzó a derretirse.

Los otros ninjas detuvieron su ataque al mismo tiempo y se echaron para atrás.

- Te dije que no se valía distraerse y mucho menos usar hijutsu, Tyra. Eres una desobediente – El hombre marrón comenzó a hablar. Esa voz heló los músculos de la chica.

- Calik…-

La pelirroja, con los ojos muy abiertos agarró el brazo del rubio y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza pero sin hacer daño. Algo sabía que había pasado.

- ¿Porqué estás atacándome? -

- Una vez tuvo la delicadeza de decirte que cuando menos te lo esperaras te iba a poner a prueba. Te lo dije una y mil veces y nunca me creíste. Como siempre andabas de boba, en la luna. No sabía porque actuabas así hasta que hoy que te vi con esos malditos híbridos de cuarta y quise darte una lección que nunca olvidaras -

- ¿Qué has hecho con Hur y los niños?-

- ¿Niños? ¿Qué niños? -

- Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando -

Se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido preguntar algo así a alguien insignificante, pero unas llamaradas de su interior le habían obligado a hacerlo. Su intuición la forzó a hacerlo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Esos zorros! – Tiró a quemarropa - Es un asco tener que compartir territorio con semejantes bestias -

Calik la miró con sus ojos azules y dejando escapar su aliento rasposo pronunció cortando las letras, sorprendiéndola y lastimándola a la vez.

- Rápidamente, mientras jugabas con éstos aproveché para d-e- s-t-r-i-p-a-r-l-o-s -

- ¡¿Qué?!-

- ¿No me crees? – Se echó a reír - Um, mal, mal. Te mostraré -

A una orden del mismo, otros ninjas, pero de trajes oscuros aparecieron de su flanco derecho. Del lugar por donde Tyra había escuchado los gritos. Cada uno traía portando algo. Un líquido nauseabundo corría y manchaba sus ropajes de pelea.

Soltaron lo que tenían entre sus manos: Eran cabezas llenas de sangre, con las venas, arterias y lenguas de fuera. Las cuencas oculares totalmente vacías y desgarradas.

Eran de los pequeños zorros y de Hur…por las orejas los reconoció pues estaban totalmente inrreconocibles. Todas fueron rodando por el enlosado hasta que por la fricción se detuvieron a unos centímetros de sus pies.

No se lo esperaba. Las verdes pupilas se alargaron terriblemente al escuchar eso último. Bastó un breve lapso de tiempo para que un fugaz pensamiento lleno de enojo se apoderara de la joven.

- ¡¿Porqué lo has hecho?! – Gritó la muchacha - ¡Si eran unos niños! -

- Tú tuviste la culpa – Terció el rubio con cara de asco – Si no te hubiese juntado con "esos" y te hubieses enfrascado más en tu entrenamiento los hubiera dejado vivir más tiempo. Te veías patética así, tan amable y dándoles de comer -

La confusión revolvió su cabeza y entró a una etapa de resaca mental: Su hermano adoptivo…él la había salvado…Calik, un poderoso guerrero shinobi…un ninja…

Otra idea terrible germinó en su cerebro…No podía ser…Imposible… ¿O no?

Y la razón de la chica se esfumó. Todo ocurrió tan rápido.

Confusión, resentimiento, tristeza, desconfianza…comenzó la transformación…

- Vamos, así hermana – Sonrió Calik al ver lo que pasaba con la niña– Deja que la ira te corroa desde la cabeza hasta la punta de tus pies -

- Los mataste sin piedad… ¿Porqué, hermano?… ¿Porqué?...-

- Es la única manera para que obtengas el suficiente material para que levantes "tu ofrenda" -

Calik no pudo decir más, pues, las manos de la muchacha le pescaron del cuello y vio que los demás guerreros salían volando a causa de una burbuja u onda expansiva que soltó la muchacha al gritar…y una batalla entre ellos, la primera en serio se comenzó a desatar en esos momentos…

Una guerra en la cual el ninja casi perdía la vida…

- Me preguntaste esa vez porqué actuaba con esa alevosía, Tyra –

Regresando a su realidad, Calik sacó su cantimplora y bebió agua. La boca sintió ya frescura y su garganta se aclaró.

- Quería asegurar tu supervivencia, pero a cada segundo que cae de la arena del reloj, tu tiempo se agota…al igual que el mío. La vida es un simple parpadeo -

Echó otro vistazo y volvió a echar a andar. Terminó comentando con melancolía, mientras una perla escapaba de su ojo izquierdo.

- Por lo menos puedo hacer que los últimos momentos sean gratos para ambos, ya que ninguno de los dos tenemos salvación –

En la pequeña casa, todos, a excepción de Tyra cayeron exhaustos al suelo, ya despertando, como si hubiesen sido empujados fuera de un hoyo negro o hubiesen caído de la cama. Elia fue la primera, el uso de su magia de esa manera excesiva le había dejado sin fuerzas y casi perdía el sentido. La cabeza le daba vueltas, había sido demasiado para ella, para todos.

Aparte de vivir la masacre en Celes, también habían presenciado a flor de piel el mismo recuerdo que Calik estaba viviendo, en ese mismo momento pero en diferente sitio.

Pasó una hora entera antes que alguien pudiera decir algo. Tyra, con el cutis transparente se había recargado en la mesa, no quería mirar a nadie.

No deseaba ver un dejo de odio o reproche para con ella…

Lidda la escrutó unos momentos con esa almendra que pintaba sus iris. Fue la primera en hablar.

- Es a mi parecer una antigua maldición lo que te pasa – Los demás se le quedaron viendo pero prosiguió - Las malas lenguas dicen que por pecado de los padres o ascendientes directos que cometieron una grave ofensa contra las divinidades. En esos casos los hijos tienen que pagar el precio de tal desobediencia. Nunca había visto a alguien así, bueno ahora ya te vi a ti. El Lugar Maldito esta lleno de esos seres… –

Por la expresión que hicieron todos, la halfling se mordió los labios, aunque era excesivamente sincera y muy poco delicada, sabía que estaba hablando demasiado.

A Koru le tocó el turno de hablar.

- Aunque hay algo poco sensato y comprensible en lo que dice Lidda. No aparentas tener alguna locura, una enfermedad. A juzgar por lo que hemos visto, sólo pierdes el control sobre tu razón, tus emociones, cosa que haces que los elementos pierdan su equilibrio, que todo se salga fuera de control. Es como si tuvieses una parte oscura, un alterego muy distinto a lo que en verdad eres -

- No aparento estar loca, pero si pierdo la noción de lo que me rodea – Susurró la shinobi con tristeza – Es una burla -

- Discúlpame, es mi opinión -

Tyra bajó la mirada. Se sentía rota por dentro.

- Cuando nos encontramos a Calik se veía tan fascinado con hacerte rabiar – Jason haciendo gala de su buena memoria recordó el encontronazo que habían tenido con el ninja - ¿Hay algo con todo eso, verdad?

La muchacha, sin querer responder más, salió de la casa a paso tambaleante. Ya no podía soportar más…

Los otros seis quedaron en silencio. La verdad no sabían ya como actuar y si así era, no lo expresaban.

- Torom – Llamó la bruja después de un rato. Ya había dejado de sudar. Tenía su mirada ámbar muy bien colocada en la figura del mercenario – Estoy segura que tú sentiste que la fuerza de la oscuridad le invadía a pasos agigantados, sólo una pequeña aura de luz seguía con vida –

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tarde o temprano, puede que se extinga y con eso…- Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

No pudo continuar. Torom supo tenía que averiguarlo por si mismo.

- Vamos, hay que hablar con ella. Este asunto no podemos dejarlo pasar -

Le pelirroja se había ido a caminar al jardín. Pero el dolor de la rodilla y del alma la hizo irse a sentar al banco de piedra, pero por otro lado sentía un pequeño alivio. Comenzó a recordar de nuevo todo lo vivido con el ninja, de principio a fin.

- Calik... ¿porqué? -

No entendía como era posible que Calik, su "hermano", aquél que le había salvado la vida, que le había procurado cuidado, sustento y protección cuando era tan sólo una niña fuese tan sanguinario. ¿Cómo es que alguien como él se hubiese proclamado su enemigo a muerte?

Un hombre con semejante fuerza debería defender todo aquello que fuese importante, pero en cambio le daba muerte de forma ruin.

¿Qué cosa había orillado a que aquel shinobi valiente fuese un ente sediento de sangre y guerra? ¿Alguien le había lavado el cerebro y había contaminado su alma?-

Aún siendo así, Calik era un traidor…

Estaba comenzando a perder el control nuevamente, sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas hasta que sintió que algo le tocaba el hombro. Fue tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando los otros miembros del grupo llegaron hasta ella, sólo hasta que sintió el contacto de una mano firme pero suave aprisionando su hombro.

- Por favor, cálmate...o volverá a suceder -

- Sikoth…– la chica se sobresaltó pero no lo demostró. No entendía por qué, pero la presencia de sus amigos le tranquilizaba.

Lo notó porque aquel asomo de ira que la estaba carcomiendo retrocedió en tan sólo un instante.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -

- Me preocupas…nos preocupas - Dijo solamente sentándose frente a ella.

- Discúlpenme que sea grosera pero esto no es asunto suyo – A pesar de la calma que le había rodeado, ella no podía evitar mostrarse así.

- Te recuerdo que tú quisiste revelar el misterio que te envuelve, Tyra – Objetó Koru con firmeza - ¿O ya se te olvidó?

Todos mostraban tener dudas del porque el cielo se había oscurecido, del porqué habían sentido su endeble presencia llenándose de cólera de forma tan brusca...Tanto Torom como Sikoth sentía que ella no era una simple humana y eso les desconcertaba y por lo tanto querían saberlo.

-Si…perdónenme - Dijo confundida y el brillo de sus ojos se opacó.

- Sabemos los momentos difíciles que nos están acorralando, Tyra. "Eso" también te sucedió cuando en Celes…con Calik… – Sikoth sin querer le refrescó la memoria - ¿No es cierto? -

- A veces me sucede, cuando pierdo el control...- Dijo cabizbaja y entendiendo, pero recuperando la postura continuó:- Les recomiendo que cuando me enfurezca, por su bien, traten de alejarse de mí lo más que puedan. Calik no desaprovechará oportunidad alguna para provocarme -

- No digas eso – Torom le dijo sintiendo un poco de nostalgia en el pecho al oírla hablar así – No puede ser tan terrible lo que dices ser para que nadie pueda estar a tu lado-

- Ya ven que no soy lo que aparento…- Susurró tan bajo que apenas el muchacho alcanzó a escucharla.

- No te sientas mal por eso, a todos nos pasa a veces – Sikoth apoyó nuevamente su mano en el hombro de ella- No es tu culpa que a ti te suceda eso en esos momentos… -

- Vaya que si depende de mucho de mi, debo controlar mis emociones -

- Para evitar que te suceda eso, para enojarte ¿por eso siempre te muestras tan fría? – Inquirió Sikoth. Ahora se le hacían claras tantas situaciones. En como cuando había llegado a discutir con los demás miembros del equipo, siempre les rogaba que no la hicieran enfurecer. Estaban presentes las disputas contra la halfling y con Zul, antes de perderse en la niebla de Axia.

Ante el silencio de la joven, se acuclilló frente a ella y añadió suavemente:

- Perdóname...-

- Yo no puedo controlarlo, esta fuera de mi conocimiento. Nunca ha sido mi intención provocar daño y mucho menos matar -

- ¿Alguna vez en tu vida has asesinado a alguien? – Preguntó Jason con cansancio.

- Nunca, al menos que yo sepa – Alzó la mirada sosteniéndola con firmeza mirando a cada uno por unos momentos - Lo juro por Ethan -

Al parecer, todos le creyeron. Lo había dicho con una seguridad poderosamente innata.

- Por eso decidí iniciar un viaje para detener a Calik, para que dejara de hacer daño. Y también ir en búsqueda de una cura o un método que me limpie de este hechizo. No quiero que por culpa de mi inconciencia seres ajenos sufran -

- Tyra… - Murmuró Torom. Sus ojos se mostraban comprensibles en cierto modo, o al menos la ninja creyó ver eso dentro de ellos. No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas.

El muchacho al sentir los ojos verdes de la chica, creyó escuchar que unas palabras taladraban su interior. Una frase incomprensible, complicada…que aunque no pudo descifrar, hizo que su interior se agitara.

_"De mo tozoj jecu…feh vuleh…"_

- No deseo que me consideren una mártir o algo similar, simplemente quería que ustedes supieran lo que me tiene así, en esta postura tan difícil. Quería ser lo más sincera posible, hubiese sido tonto seguir ocultando las verdades de esta realidad risible. Yo no encajo con las mentiras…es por ello que Calik me quiere muerta -

- Por eso también te ha interesado ir en búsqueda de la Pluma de Oth - Susurró Lidda tentando su florete.

- Siendo franca, sí…me llamó la atención cada una de las palabras de Gesher-San. Creí que con ello podía encontrar con una especie de antídoto para…bueno ya saben… -

- No hemos puesto en tela de juicio que haremos cuando tengamos todas las piezas en nuestro poder - Señalo Koru - ¿Quién hará uso de la Pluma? –

- Creo que eso no es importante discutir ahora – Intervino Torom después de estar tan callado, parecía tranquilo – Debemos velar por nuestro presente, llegada la hora eso ya lo discutiremos -

La shinobi se levantó para acercarse al árbol. Elia sin pensárselo mucho la siguió, los demás procuraron hacer lo contrario. Si algo bien sabían que era una situación complicada, alguien como la hechicera podía saber manejar con prudencia los sentimientos de la muchacha. En esos momentos necesitaba de unas palabras cálidas, pero a la vez firmes. Sólo las mujeres podían procurar tales con mayor tacto.

- ¿Te sientes bien? -

- No sé – Susurró la shinobi - Al menos no me miraron con asco como pensé que lo harían, aunque los silencios de cada uno puede que me estén desgarrando el corazón como nunca –

Tyra ya no pudo más, sus ojos verdes desprendieron gruesas lágrimas. La Greniana se sorprendió al ver que la pelirroja ocultaba su rostro detrás de sus manos, comenzando a sollozar desesperada. Pronto relacionó su llanto con cierta persona…por una razón…

- Piensas que…-

- Una vez escuché en una de las tertulias que todos los seres vivos poseían un cierto nivel de luz y oscuridad, como una balanza…– La voz comenzó a entrecortársele – Dime… ¿Quién que puede sentir el poder de la luz y las sombras puede confiar y sentir algo por alguien que ni siquiera tiene una pizca de equilibrio y puede caer en un segundo en la más absoluta de las oscuridades?...¿No es lógico que se odie a alguien como yo que en cualquier momento pueda herir o matar sin darse cuenta? -

"¿Escuchó lo que dije?"

- No pienses en eso –

- No puedo negarlo más, Elia- Tyra ya había roto el hierro que le caracterizaba – Yo a él…-

La maga, comprendiendo, le abrazó con ternura antes que la pelirroja completará la frase. No necesitaba escucharla para entender lo que sentía, al fin y al cabo ella pasaba por lo mismo…las dos amaban, estaban enamoradas pero parecía que ese amor que sentían parecía imposible.

Además con todo lo ocurrido nada era seguro ya....

Elia lloró junto con ella compartiendo su dolor. A ambas le hacía falta mucho, pero mucho consuelo.

Pero tenían que seguir adelante, sin importar lo que fuera. Un brillo de decisión brotaron de los ojos ámbar de la hechicera, un matiz de idea apareció en su cabeza y en corazón con fuerza, una especie de tabla de salvación, aunque diminuta ahí estaba.

- Tal vez Renhart pueda ayudarnos – Susurró Elia mirando hacía el sur, siguiendo un sendero feamente empedrado.

Era el camino a su próximo objetivo.

Gren…ya estaba cerca.

Ante la llegada de su "Creador", Calik había llegado a aquel lugar inhóspito, donde se le había solicitado hace un par de horas. Inclinó la cabeza y, arrodillado, hizo una reverencia y besó los pies de la sombra. Después levantó la mirada y vio la belleza y el porte del desconocido era tan señorial que se le encogió el estómago y pequeñas lágrimas negras resbalaron por su tez pálida.

"Los ojos negros y el pelo azabache le diferencian de los demás inmortales... dicen" Pensó el ninja

La sombra alzó la mano y la apoyó en el hombro de Calik. Su tacto era suave como la seda, pero una calidez inicial pasó a ser un ardor insoportable.

- ¿Recuerdas cuál es el pago por una traición? La muerte tan solo sería un pequeño cosquilleo al eterno dolor al que serás sometido sino me das una buena razón para dar la eternidad a un humano.- Inquirió al tiempo que apretaba y abrasaba el hombro de Ugishi.

El ayudar a Cameen San Espada, aunque hubiese hecho un trato con él y hubiese obtenido una de las plumas había sido riesgoso, mucho más de lo que la Orden hubiese permitido. Igualmente había sido muy peligroso ese acercamiento que hubo con la pelirroja…y esa provocación.

- Tenías que habérmelo consultado antes de que tomarás una decisión. Sólo te hubiese bastado en comunicarte conmigo a través de tus chackras. Arriesgaste mucho, Calik -

Calik jamás había deseado que nunca hubiera pasado y el rubio sintió puro arrepentimiento en sus pensamientos, la guerra había empezado y el libre albedrío y la libertad de decidir había terminado. El juramento de que ningún servidor volvería a someter o leer los pensamientos de seres inferiores para su beneficio no tenía validez.

- Tampoco tienes la libertad de leer pensamientos cuando se te antoje. No es para divertirse solo porque sí o para tener ventaja. Los que persigues no son como tú. - Continuó la voz – Igual no puedes permitirte sentir…es una ley de los que estamos aquí -

Calik comprendió lo que le quiso decir, a pesar de tanta confusión.

"Kinrina…Tyra…."

- La soledad y la sed de venganza que siente tu corazón no es una excusa para interponerte en mis designios- Le advirtió librándole del terrible tormento de su mano.- La herida se curará porque sé que una simple conversión no pondrá en peligro mis planes, aparte en cierta manera debo aceptar que has hecho más por mi que cualquier otro y hemos salido ganando. Pero cada vez que me alguien me desobedezca, aunque sólo sea pensarlo, la herida volverá y tu sangre será una ofrenda para mi -

La amenaza se grabó literalmente en la mente del ninja

- Levántate - Le ordenó.- Veremos si eres digno de la inmortalidad. Y si puedes serme útil en un futuro cercano. Aunque admito que cumpliste con la parte de entregarle una de las plumas a la Celeniana, por eso olvidaremos los malos tratos, te mereces un premio que pronto te entregarán. Ahora retírate -

Tras esto, La silueta se sentó en su trono, y dos figuras humanas salieron de las sombras del fondo de la sala encadenadas entre sí. Calik había oído hablar de las dos personas que aparecían.

Eran dos druidas a los que a pesar de tener el poder de ver los posibles futuros, le gustaba consultar. Las antiguas tradiciones humanas habían hecho cierta mella en él y más desde que fuera desterrado por la envidia del nacimiento de los mismos. Calik entonces entendió que su presencia ya no era necesaria y sin volver a mirarle a la cara salió del palacio por las puertas negras.

En la salida le esperaba el dragón que le había llevado al Archipiélago de Ion. Tras subir, al apoyarse bien se dio cuenta que tan solo quedaba una pequeña marca tribal negra marcándole. La sangre había desaparecido pero un fuerte olor a quemado emanaba de su hombro. En ese momento recordó la frase que se dijo así mismo unas noches antes.

"No permitiré otro nuevo error a mi lista."

Tras pensar esto el dragón se desvaneció en el vapor que envolvía el camino, junto con él.

El viaje de vuelta a Mimir fue diferente al de ida, las almas y espíritus que habitaban ese limbo parecían ser ahuyentadas por su presencia

- El miedo de ellas sólo se explicaría porque has sido marcado. Te compadezco…pocos han sobrevivido a una marca de esas - Dijo con una voz que casi se confundía con el lamento de las almas castigadas a fuego lento.

Al llegar a la otra orilla y a las puertas del inframundo, el ninja miró hacia el sol. El dolor pareció regresar a su hombro por un momento, pero remitió al cerrar los ojos por el sufrimiento. Luego se giró hacia las puertas. Estas se cerraron a su paso con la fuerza de un trueno.

Y junto a ellas, lo vio: A él.

El encapuchado de la voz dual. Hizo que el dragón aterrizara cerca de él y de un salto cayó a un lado de él. Se saludaron como siempre lo hacían.

- Esta vez tu audiencia duró menos tiempo de lo que acostumbras – Comentó el de la túnica oscura echando una ojeada curiosa al hombro de Calik- ¿Te asustaron? ¿Te ha pasado lo mismo que a mis pequeños subordinados? –

- No soy como Omino, ni mucho menos como ese sufrido hijo del Clan de los Lobos– Calik se acercó con malicia quedando a la misma altura que el encapuchado – Conmigo no sirven los juegos mentales, amigo ¿y sabes porqué? -

El otro cruzó sus huesudas manos, expectante.

- Yo estoy plenamente consciente de mi condición enfermiza… he aceptado mis debilidades y mis miedos, cosa que ellos jamás aceptarán. Sólo me limito a aceptar las cosas que son directas y reales. –

- Ya, Ugishi, ya. Hablando de miedos, de casualidad, entre tus terribles pesadillas ¿no se haya acaso el buen de Derdim? –

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Más que un mal sueño es un gran estorbo, un insecto que habré de aplastar llegado el momento esperado, aunque no es el único. Tengo una marabunta de problemas – Contestó echándose para atrás.

- Uno de los hermanos…el más joven, al parecer también quiere prestarte batalla, Ugishi – El de la voz emitió con sus labios una sonrisa que permaneció oculta en la sombra de su capuchón.

El ninja puso cara de molestia un momento.

- Deja de husmear mi interior, pareces una anciana chismosa -

- Para ser un humano, no lo haces nada mal. Captaste mis intenciones, Calik-Sama –

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero ya sabes que no eres mi tipo – El rubio se carcajeó, igual que su compañero, pero después se quedó callado – Debo aceptar que le he dado mucha importancia a Tyra-chan y me he olvidado de mí mismo y los objetivos de la Orden. Ella tenía razón en llamarme la atención -

- Eres el ser más egoísta que he conocido en centurias- Señaló el otro con incredulidad a lo que oía - Cada vez que mencionas a la chiquilla esa pierdes ese título. A veces me haces creer que no eres lo que aparentas –

Calik aspiró aire y se echó la capa a un lado.

- El chupar sus poderes, me ha puesto "sensible" -

- También eso tuvo algo que ver que San Espada te humillara… –

- Mi condición de carne y hueso, soy un humano…yo también siento -

- Pero sabes que eso esta prohibido. Te lo han dicho un millar de veces pero eres tozudo como mula. Al paso que vas terminarás en el fondo de Cocytos, en el olvido de la Señora, todos los que se rebelan contra los dioses vivirán eternamente en semejante lugar -

- Entonces ya tengo que actuar y dejarme de niñerías y formular estúpidas conjeturas humanas - Se desnudó, mostrando los doce tatuajes aderezando su espalda, sus hombros y sus brazos - Ven y ayúdame, que para otras cosas debes servir -

El de la voz dual comprendió.

- Déjate sacar las debilidades…Es hora de comenzar -

El ojiazul cogió un colgante que tenía punta y que el hombre le ofreció. Lo apretó con fuerza en su muñeca, hasta que emanó un pequeño hilo de sangre más oscura de lo normal, apretó su puño y dejó caer dos gotas en los labios de Calik, que escurrieron por su boca, su lengua y más tarde su garganta. Sus ojos antes vacíos, ahora se tornaron rojos y el brillo de vida regresó a sus pupilas. Sus dedos de las manos empezaron a temblar con el resto del cuerpo y notó como las gotas de sangre llenaron su cuerpo de un calor que le hizo arder en su interior.

Aun no podía moverse voluntariamente pero el dolor según asimilaba su cuerpo la resurrección provocaba espasmos en sus piernas. Su espalda se arqueó y todo su cuerpo se volvió a comprimir tras una fuerte convulsión que provocó un fuerte chasquido en su columna.

De repente lanzó un desgarrador grito. Parecía que le estaban abriendo en canal.

Una figura de los doce tatuajes comenzó a moverse, a levantarse. Se iba separando del pellejo del rubio lentamente, como un recién nacido de la matriz.

Finalmente tal sustancia cayó derrengado y totalmente rígido al suelo, y Calik junto con ella.

Poco a poco el ninja comenzó a sentir un nuevo calor, pero éste más agradable, que le dio fuerzas, y le permitió incorporarse. Miró a su alrededor y vio al encapuchado, sentado a la luz de una farola, expectante. Se había alejado para no estorbar. Con un gesto le invitó a levantarse y salir de aquel lugar. Al levantarse, sintió dolor en todo su ser que expresó con un grave gemido, pero después sonrió y antes de que lo que se separará de él se volatizara en el horizonte, no pudo evitar volver a mirar su cuerpo y exclamar:

- Falta poco para que despierten los demás…hay que ser pacientes, mis queridos camaradas -

"Como lo fui yo cuando mi conocimiento y mi sed de saber despertó ese día hace muchas eras"

_Está muy oscuro. No veo nada. Absolutamente nada. Una luz al final. Es extraño, ni siquiera sé lo que hago aquí._

- ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es esto?! – Solté un grito apagado entre tinieblas.

- Creo que yo podría -

Una sombra empieza a tomar forma junto a mí, parece un hombre, no reconozco su cara. Él parece conocerme y comienza a hablar con tranquilidad mientras toma mi hombro. Me conduce hacia la luz. ¿La salida? No lo sé, todo esto me parece muy raro.

- Es normal que no recuerdes nada, pero no te preocupes, a donde vamos no es necesario, sólo necesitarás tus recuerdos en la última parada, después...

- ¿Después...? ¿Después de qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Su mano está firmemente sujeta a mi hombro, no puedo huir, necesito saber...

- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres tú?

La luz estaba cerca y la impotencia de no saber contestar esa y muchas otras preguntas hicieron brotar mi sensibilidad y unas lágrimas luminosas empezaron a caer de mis ojos. Un camino de luces blancas y diminutas quedaba atrás y yo... yo seguía sin conocer, ignorante junto a aquel hombre. Una vez delante de la puerta de luz éste se detuvo y llevándose los dedos a los labios me susurró.

- Ahora debes entrar tú solo. Yo te esperaré aquí. Tómate el tiempo que quieras, luego no podrás volver la vista atrás-

- Pero...-

Ya era demasiado tarde para explicaciones, ya casi no hacían falta. La luz me atrajo como si de un imán se tratase y unos segundos más tarde, habiendo acostumbrado la vista, conseguí ver, no sólo con mis ojos, sino que mi mente dejó abierto el telón del oscuro escenario que envolvía todo aquello. No todos mis recuerdos se dejaron atrapar, sólo los suficientes. Aquellas caras, aquel lugar...

Era una sala pequeña con un pequeño altar en el centro. Éste sostenía un cuerpo. Aquella gente... eran ninjas. Muy poco numerosa. Reconocí entre las personas a mis padres, nadie lloraba y, de vez en cuando, se atrevían a mirar con desprecio el cuerpo destrozado. Todos murmuraban, incansablemente, decían que suerte que la vida se le hubiese escapado del cuerpo de ese desdichado, de todo eso. Pero, sí aquello era un recuerdo... ¿dónde estaba yo?

Me acerqué al círculo de roca granita y entrecerré los ojos mientras la curiosidad me invitaba a mirar. Aquel cuerpo deshecho con rictus de fracasado... era yo. Con mis trajes todos hechos jirones, con armas clavadas en todos lugares. Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Nadie me oyó. Intenté preguntarles porqué me trataban así, pero no me veían. Tenía que asumir que estaba muerto y aquel era mi duelo. Mi mente también estaba medio muerta y no conseguía recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Mis luminosas lágrimas cayeron sobre mi mismo y mientras me marchaba eché un último vistazo a aquella gente, mi gente. Todo eso mientras me dirigía hacia la salida, pero sin volver la vista atrás. El acto aún no había concluido.

Alguien de mi sangre, de mi misma tez y mirada se acercó a mi cadáver…Levantó su espada y sin ni siquiera tener compasión…me degolló.

No lo vi con mis ojos físicos, pero lo sentí…

Mi hermano, mi propio hermano…Énevan…

Una vez fuera, o dentro, según se mire, el hombre encapuchado que me había llevado hasta ahí me volvió a coger del hombro. La luz desapareció a mis espaldas.

- Vamos. – Dijo -¿Quieres vengarte, no es cierto? -

- Sólo no quiero terminar así…traicionado en el olvido…otra vez…-

_El bosque yacía en silencio después de la batalla, el brillo de cientos de armaduras de guerreros caídos era cegador. En el ambiente se podía respirar el olor a muerte y sangre. Sangre de seres vivos derramada. Sangre de bestias infernales. Cadáveres contorsionados y rostros deformes de dolor, cuerpos alfilerados de flechas y huesos rotos por las pesadas hachas tapizaban el suelo._

El sol comenzaba a emitir sus últimos reflejos escarlata, ocultándose en el horizonte, huyendo de la carnicería, iluminando a la figura que yacía en medio de la masacre, en cuclillas, posándose en su espada. Respirando agitadamente, volvió la vista hacia donde los árboles y arbustos formaban un sendero en declive hacia la villa de los humanos: La futura Villa de Keel. Tenia que asegurarse que ellos estaban bien, que no habían sufrido ningún daño.

Apoyándose en su arma, Ikah se incorporó lentamente. Sus piernas y brazos resentían los estragos y el cansancio propios de la batalla. Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar indicios de algún otro sobreviviente, pero sólo el bosque y el viento le contestaron. El viento que silbaba sobre los caídos, formando remolinos que agitaban su larga cabellera, deslizándose entre sus redondeadas orejas.

Era el único sobreviviente…

Ikah lloró y se preguntó si valía la pena tanta sangre derramada para salvar la humanidad. No era justo que solo los dioses pudieran disfrutar de la belleza que ofrecía el mundo, de aquellos verdes paisajes y cristalinas aguas. Pero tampoco era razonable que los Hijos del Crepúsculo; esos demonios capaces de asumir forma humana, aunque inconfundibles por sus retorcidas mentes, tomaran posesión de ello.

Así que se encaminó hacia el peñasco que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, tan rápido como se lo permitieran sus largas y blancas piernas, heridas por los filos de las espadas en batalla; al lugar desde donde podría ver la villa de los humanos. Su rostro se desfiguraba de dolor a cada paso, pero debía lograrlo. Desde hace muchas centurias que él y su hermano peleaban contra los demonios, que buscaban convertir el mundo en algo mejor y próspero, lejos de la mediocridad, un camino a la inmortalidad.

En un lugar sombrío como su misma conciencia, tanto tiempo manteniéndoles alejados de los humanos.

Cuando llegó al peñasco, observo sendero abajo a los humanos; ajenos a lo que pasaba, hombres impropios a las batallas que se libraban en pro de su defensa, transportando la leña para la fogata del hogar, amontonando la paja en los establos; mujeres alimentando animales y niños corriendo de aquí para allá, entre las casas y el humo de sus chimeneas. El Dios Dual pensó que era hermoso contemplar ese paisaje, saber que se encontraban a salvo de las garras de los demonios.

Cerró los ojos y sintió el viento que subía por las empinadas rocas esparciendo el aroma de la libertad, aspiro la esencia del bosque, escucho a las aves cantar en los árboles, y aquellas pisadas que se aproximaban por el camino. Sus ojos se abrieron buscando al ser que se acercaba, empuñó su espada en espera de algún demonio sobreviviente pero este no apareció. En su lugar había un hombre joven de ojos grandes, con los brazos temblando a causa por el peso de su sable blanco que llevaba consigo.

Él le miró, y entonces supo a través de esa mirada que valía la pena pelear por ellos. Esos ojos estaban repletos de esperanza y su brillo se lo hicieron saber en cuestión de segundos. La esperanza no se mezcla con la muerte.

- Siempre has tenido la razón, hermano. La fuerza de una mirada me ha dado aliciente para no seguir dudando -

- Ikah, a pesar de ser el menor de los Siete hermanos estás más cercano al producto de mi creación -

Horth se acercó para ofrecerle una fruta a su hermano mientras le decía una y otra vez que ya todo había terminado y le contaba que se había topado con un pequeño niño al pie de un árbol, llorando por su padre, quién aparentemente había desaparecido. Llevaba días sin visitarlos, a él y a su madre, por lo tanto él se encargaba de alimentar a su madre enferma. Hablaba de su padre con nostalgia, pero con la esperanza de que algún día regresara, quizá había ido de cacería. Con su destreza con el arco conseguiría una presa para la cena y el podría volver a jugar con los demás pequeños, entre las casas y el humo de las chimeneas.

Ikah sólo se limitaba a escucharlo hablar. A veces Horth le parecía un adulto con una enorme responsabilidad a cuestas, enclaustrado en el cuerpo de un niño.

Los niños eran esperanza.

El olor a muerte volvió a sentirse en el ambiente. Fue entonces que sintió la punzada en su costado. Fue una punzada repentina y dolorosa.

No recordaba tener heridas tan serias en combate, sintió la sangre que bajaba por sus costillas. Respirar era insoportable. La fiel espada y el fuerte brazo de dios del valor le ayudaron a incorporarse otra vez. Otra punzada. Más dolor y ahora Horth caía. Ikah comprendió. Eran flechas, había olvidado a los dioses del inframundo, a aquellos que le roban a los muertos, recolectando lo que puedan canjear por unas monedas entre los cadáveres. Aquellos a los que había visto tantas veces despojar a los monstruos de las joyas incrustadas en sus armaduras.

Sus piernas se doblaron y volvió a caer en cuclillas sobre la tierra, el dolor era agudo. Su vista se nublaba. A la distancia escucharon unas voces amenazantes, que les gritaban que soltaran sus espadas, que era inútil pelear, que no tenia ningún sentido.

Ikah dirigió una última mirada a los dioses fieles a Chaos. La sangre manaba de su boca y la de Horth.

- Hermano, hemos pasado la prueba -

- Ikah...-

- No quiero volver allá, a donde moran los otros dioses –Dijo en forma de suplicante desviando la mirada al vasto firmamento – Ya no lo deseo -

- Ni yo -

Ambos hicieron una breve pausa, hasta que el Dios Dual lo rompió.

- ¿Es correcto lo que hemos hecho? -

- Nos hemos vuelto tan humanos que hasta dudamos del producto de nuestras acciones-

- Teníamos que recuperar lo nuestro, no podíamos seguir viendo como pasaban las eras sin haber experimentado los sentimientos del hombre –Señaló Ikah posando una mano en su corazón

- Nuestros sentidos los han percibido todos. O quizás falte el más importante –Fue el único comentario de Horth apoyando su mano divina en la espalda de su joven hermano.

Los dos guardaron silencio otra vez, perforándose con la mirada. Sabían que tenían que proseguir sin dudar. Por eso habían venido al mundo…

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? – Horth le dio una suave palmada mientras preguntaba sin despegarle la vista – Necesito una respuesta sincera, que venga no sólo de tu pecho, si no de tu razón -

- Si...-

Ambos se sonrieron.

- Ikah… Ignoro si renaceré como un humano u orco, ya sea como un rey o un tirano. Tal vez me convierta en un roble, una avispa o un dragón…puede que cuando vuelva a verte llegue a odiarte o alabarte, ya que nuestros recuerdos y lazos de hermandad quedarán sellados en este sitio. Pero en verdad, espero verte de nuevo, hermano-

- Sea como sea, ten por seguro que nos encontraremos, Horth; y volveremos a traer el equilibrio a este mundo… junto con los que moran la tierra y los cielos de Mimir –

- Que así sea -

Ambos se pusieron de pie y arrojaron una mirada llena de compasión hacia quiénes les atacaban.

- No hay nada que no valga ¿no lo crees, Horth?

- Nada es fortuito o producto del azar…-


	52. Capítulo 51: Ian

Capítulo 51: Ian 

(Nayru)

A la luz de la luna una copa de vino era servida lentamente; un hombre la tomaba con delicadeza, moviéndola en forma circular. La miró detenidamente absorto en sus pensamientos, sentado en su escritorio, mostrando una molestia tenue en su rostro.

Sorpresivamente alguien entró a su despacho; no tuvo problemas en girar la perilla de la puerta. Su desplante era increíble, imponía respeto, incluso a aquel sujeto; éste le miró desde su silla.

- Buenas noches, Millen- saludó una mujer de unos sesenta años, nariz respingada y anteojos cuadrados, que brillaban ante el reflejo de los vidrios  
- Buenas noches, Elena- El hombre observó la silueta de la mujer para luego volver su mirada a la copa de vino- ¿Puedo saber para qué me llamaste tan tarde?  
- El Círculo te está llamando; saben lo que hiciste  
- ¿Y qué hay con eso?- la voz de Renhart se había tornado seca  
- Tú lo sabes bien. Van a enjuiciarte por haber entregado información valiosa- La mujer hizo una pausa, esperando ver alguna sorpresa en el rostro del hechicero; pero al no hacerlo, prosiguió-... y haberla puesto en peligro- Renhart apretó la copa un poco, obligándose a beber; miró a Elena bastante molesto  
- Bien sabes las circunstancias que rodearon aquel evento. Yo no le haría daño  
- Eso no lo sabemos- Elena ponía una voz dulzona, como si en realidad disfrutara sembrar la duda-; lo ocurrido hace nueve años fue tan sospechoso, Renhart. Cualquiera pudo haber pensado que mandaste a matar a Mark Luminen. Luego tienes a su hija a tu tutela... Bien podrías querer matarla  
- ¿Por qué no matarla antes, entonces?- preguntó el hombre poniéndose de pie- Sería bastante estúpido si de verdad quisiera hacerlo, no haberlo hecho cuando tuve la oportunidad- Elena se veía un tanto pequeña al lado de Renhart, que medía cerca de 1.80 cm- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Elena? Es que no soportas que la gente no sea tan… corrupta como tú. Debemos todos pensar de la misma manera sucia que tú lo haces, con eso te contentas, ¿No es así?- Elena hizo una mueca extraña en sus labios, Renhart comenzó a caminar hacia ella- Yo que tú, no andaría buscándole la quinta pata al gato, porque no existe, ¿Entendiste?- Estaba frente a ella, a unos diez centímetros de su cara- Y ahora… quiero que te retires de mi despacho  
- Está bien, Millen- dijo finalmente la mujer, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos- Pero te advierto, si no vas, vendremos por ti- Dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí

- Eso es lo que tú piensas, Elena. A ellos podrás engañarlos… pero a mí no

****************************  
Era de mañana y el grupo de siete muchachos caminaban en la planicie a un ritmo un tanto apresurado. Querían llegar lo más pronto posible a Gren, donde Elia les había prometido al menos un colchón decente donde descansar; y era entendible, porque estaban demasiado agotados. Las heridas de cada uno habían amanecido mejor esa madrugada, lo que era un buen augurio.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó Sikoth desde atrás del grupo  
- No debe faltar mucho- le respondió Jason, desde el otro extremo  
- En efecto- Elia sonó contenta. Detuvo la marcha e indicó hacia una muralla bastante alta en la lejanía- Ahí está, no puedo equivocarme; ése es Gren  
- Vamos entonces- Torom se adelantó al grupo caminando, el resto de los muchachos lo siguió

No tardaron mucho en llegar al portón principal, cruzarlo y verse inmersos en "La Ciudad de la Magia", como solía conocerse a Gren. La arquitectura de la cuidad los sorprendió bastante, era una mezcla entre ciudadela y villa: edificios de tres pisos y avenidas de adoquines grisáceos, para luego dejar espacios donde se encontraban casas pequeñas con jardines incluidos. Les llamaba la atención plazoletas con árboles a cada lado de la avenida principal, y una gran plaza de armas en el centro de la ciudad.

La hechicera dobló en una de las calles de la plaza, hasta llegar a una callecita de adoquines y casas pequeñas, la gran mayoría parecidas entre sí.

- Ya casi llegamos- les dijo mirándoles- Adivinen cuál es la casa y podrán dormir en una cama cómoda. Eso sí, sólo tienen una oportunidad; si se equivocan, pierden inmediatamente

Aquello motivó a los muchachos a pensar un poco, a poner a funcionar las neuronas. Guardaron silencio pensando cuál podría ser, pero al final la única que habló fue Lidda; caminando a paso decidido se acercó a una pequeña casa de madera, con rejas bajas negras.

- Es ésta- declaró con decisión  
- ¿Por qué dices que es esta?- preguntó la hechicera  
- Es obvio. Se ve que no han abierto la puerta desde hace tiempo, el pasto no está regado y el polvo se comienza a acumular en las ventanas- respondió la halfing, dejando con la boca abierta al resto- Deberías tener más cuidado si vas a dejar la casa sola. Cualquier ladrón experto se da cuenta que está deshabitada  
- Si, tienes razón. Pero de todas formas no pueden entrar  
- Barrera mágica, ¿verdad?- Lidda miró de reojo a la muchacha  
- Exactamente- Ésta también lo hizo con algo de simpatía. Comenzaba a disculparla por lo ocurrido con Anark

La maga puso sus manos frente a la reja, a la altura de sus hombros, y susurró

- Finite

Ante los ojos del grupo apareció una campana rodeando la morada, que desapareció en cuestión de segundos. La muchacha abrió la reja y dio un suspiro; hace tanto tiempo que había salido de su hogar y hoy estaba de vuelta, de pasadita, pero de vuelta al fin y al cabo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba emocionada.

Elia empujó la puerta de la casa y se quedó ahí, parada en el umbral del hogar que le pertenecía por derecho, como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás. Los últimos años de su vida, desde que tenía catorce, comenzó a vivir sola en ese lugar; y no lo hizo antes porque no había tenido el valor de vivir completamente sola y… además… por aquello que había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo.

Podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer. Nueve años... nueve años habían pasado desde aquel día, que parecía tal cual los otros... hasta ese instante...

_…Era una agradable noche de verano. Mark, su padre, había servido la cena y una pequeña Elia hacía las tareas de la escuela básica. El hombre, mientras comía, le rogaba a su hija que lo imitara._

- Elia, deja un rato los libros y come, ¿quieres?  
- Pero papá…- rezongaba Elia- El libro está interesante  
- Anda, prueba estos fideos que me quedaron sabrosos, ¿si?- La niña miró el plato de comida con recelo. Generalmente las comidas que hacía su padre no tenían buen aspecto; por el contrario, el sabor que tenían era comparable al de los manjares de palacio: eran deliciosos  
- Está bien, papá- dijo finalmente la niña, dejando los libros a un lado de la mesa y tomando los cubiertos para comer. Pinchó uno de los espirales y se lo llevó a la boca- Mmm… está exquisito  
- ¿Ves? Ahora cómetelos, ¿si?- le pidió amablemente Mark. La niña le sonrió contenta

Fue así como Elia terminó de comer y el hombre se llevó los platos a la cocina. Al volver, se quedó mirando a la niña cómo continuaba realizando sus deberes escolares, admirándola fascinado. Cunado lo hacía, solía recordar a Isabel, su difunta esposa, a la cual Elia había salido casi igual, de no ser por sus ojos y el color de cabello.

De pronto se quedó perplejo mirando hacia la puerta de la casa... una presencia para nada amigable se aproximaba a la casa. Aguzó el oído, mientras hacía un ademán con la mano a Elia para que guardara silencio. La niña no entendía nada.

- ¿Que pasa papá?- preguntó ella

Aquella presencia era, por lo bajo, intimidadora; lo peor: Mark no tardó en reconocerla, dándose cuenta de que el dueño de aquella venía en dirección a la casa en no muy buenos términos.

- Elia, toma tus cosas y escóndete en tu pieza. Y no salgas de ahí- Mark todavía miraba hacia la puerta, esta vez fruncía el ceño- Rápido  
- Pero papá...- La niña no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

El hombre sabía a qué venía aquel ser extraño; dejar a Elia a la vista sería sinónimo de llevarla a la muerte... y no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso. Por ella, era capaz de dar hasta la vida.

- Hazlo- Mark se volvió a mirar a la pequeña; sus ojos color ámbar, intensos, se encontraron con sus recíprocos en su hija. La pequeña sabía que cuando su padre la miraba de esa manera, era por algo serio, y era mejor no discutir  
- Si...- Elia tomó sus cosas y estaba a punto de subir la escalera, cuando de pronto no pudo evitar preguntarle a su padre- ¿Estarás bien?  
- Claro que sí, mi niña- le respondió guiñándole un ojo. Elia entonces le lanzó un beso y se fue corriendo hacia su pieza

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y guardó los libros en el clóset. Entonces comenzó a pensar dónde esconderse; no debían encontrarla, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué.

No tardaría en darse cuenta; lo que ocurrió segundos después pasó tan rápido como lo que demora un rayo partir un árbol: un ruido de explosión en el living, una voz extraña y su padre discutiendo y nuevamente una explosión, para luego escuchar a una persona revolviendo la casa entera, y los pasos de alguien aproximándose a su puerta...

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jason, que había notado a Elia turbada al entrar a la casa; había revivido paso por paso los sucesos de esa noche. La hechicera salió de su trance al sentir la mano del muchacho en su hombro  
- Ehh... sí- Elia se volvió hacia el grupo- Es sólo que... cada vez que entro a la casa... se me pasan cosas en la cabeza- Ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna; habían entendido que probablemente la muchacha de ojos ámbar había recordado algo en relación a su padre- Pero pasen, pasen. Bienvenidos- exclamó finalmente

Uno por uno fueron entrando al recibidor; ya adentro, la hechicera les pidió que se sintieran como en su propia casa, lo que provocó que la mayoría se tirara encima de los sillones y la mesa de centro; estaban demasiado cansados por el viaje. De pronto el estómago de todos comenzó a sonar: habían olvidado el hambre que tenían; no habían comido nada bueno desde su estancia en Ypsilón.

- Iré a comprar algunas cosas para la cena ¿Alguien me quiere acompañar?- preguntó Elia. Ninguno tenía muchos ánimos de moverse, entonces Tyra, al notar la negativa del resto, se ofreció a acompañarla  
- Yo voy contigo- dijo ésta poniéndose de pie  
- Bien. Supongo que nadie más irá conmigo- Dijo Elia- Tyra, acompáñame arriba

Las muchachas subieron al segundo piso, mientras el resto de los muchachos hacían comentarios acerca de la morada.

- Casa pequeña, ¿eh?- se dijo Sikoth  
- Para mí está bien- opinó Koru-, yo pensé que sería aún más pequeña. Además es cómoda  
- Bueno, mientras no parezca casa de halfing...- decía Sikoth a modo de broma. En eso Lidda había sacado la mataconejos para limpiarla, intimidando "casualmente" al muchacho, que se calló de inmediato

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso, Elia buscaba algo en el clóset de una habitación bastante cómoda, dedicada al estudio (o al menos eso era lo que sospechaba Tyra, pues veía varios libros apilados en dos estantes que llegaban hasta el techo); de pronto paró de mover cosas y extrajo una cajita de metal macizo, sin cerradura y sellada por completo, con unas extrañas inscripciones en la superficie. Tyra la miraba extrañada, en su vida había visto una caja así.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa caja?- preguntó  
- Voy a abrirla- respondió Elia, sentándose en una silla, frente la un escritorio  
- ¿Y cómo piensas abrirla?- le preguntó la shinobi un tanto confundida- ¿Vas a romperla?  
- No- respondió la hechicera naturalmente, como si fuera cualquier cosa- Esta caja no puede romperse  
- Entonces… - La muchacha de cabellos escarlata no se lo imaginaba- ¿Cómo vas a abrirla?  
- Así- Elia miró la caja y pasó su mano por encima de ella, a centímetros de tocarla, y mientras pasaba la mano por segunda vez, susurró- "camarones"

Desde la cara posterior de la caja comenzó a salir un tenue fulgor verdoso que se dividió en dos haces de luz, los que comenzaron a recorrer las caras laterales y frontal de la caja, seccionándola en dos partes, para después reunirse en el centro y formar un círculo. Dio un último destello y, de repente, se levantó la parte superior; en segundos, la caja había sido abierta. Tyra quedó aún más impresionada.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
- Ah… esto…- Elia levantó la caja a modo de señalarla- Es algo así como una "caja fuerte", pero con un sello mágico. Tiene una clave y va cambiando cada vez que la abro- Comenzó a revisar lo que había dentro-; es práctica y sirve para guardar cualquier cosa que quepa en ella. Ya está-, sacó unas cuantas monedas de dentro de la pequeña caja y la cerró; al hacerlo, volvió a salir el destello desde el centro frontal de la caja, recorriendo el lado y llegando hasta atrás, para desaparecer y sellarla completamente, tal como estaba en un principio- Vamos a comprar… ah, espera- La hechicera guardó la caja dentro del clóset y salió de la pieza para entrar a la contigua, una recámara con cama y muebles de madera; era su habitación  
- ¿Esta es tu habitación, Elia?- preguntó la shinobi, entrando tímidamente a la alcoba. La muchacha de ojos ámbar asintió con la cabeza  
- Voy a cambiarme de ropa… para estar más cómoda- La hechicera se quedó pensativa frente a un mueble y al cabo de unos segundos había sacado lo que iba a usar. Entonces miró a Tyra y entrecerró los ojos- Tyra...  
- ¿Que?- preguntó la shinobi, extrañándole la manera en que la muchacha la miraba  
- ¿No te gustaría cambiarte también?- le preguntó - O sea, me imagino que debes sentirte un tanto incómoda con todo lo que cargas encima  
- Bueno... tan tan incómoda, no- explicaba Tyra-, pero...  
- Si estás pensando de que me molestará, te equivocas. Claro que no, Tyra- le respondió Elia- ¿Quieres?

En el living de la casa Torom, Sikoth y Koru hablaban de cualquier cosa, mientras que Lidda se sentó en el borde de la ventana; estaba agotada y, más que eso, preocupada. Quería ir en auxilio de Gilean, no sabía nada de él y la angustia le estaba oprimiendo el pecho; y ahora… justo ahora… el "imbécil" de Ludovico desaparece. No sabía por qué pero… en el último tiempo había estado mirando a Ludovico como alguien más cercano, alguien que no le irritaba en todo momento, sino que disfrutaba que la irritara generalmente.

Le costaba de sobremanera reconocerlo pero… le había comenzado a tomar cariño, y más encima tenía la desfachatez de irse; aquello le hacía pensar en lo rápido que pueden cambiar las cosas, y una vieja lección de tu mentor:

"Nunca hagas planes para el mañana, porque tal vez ese mañana no exista"

De cierta forma aquello le dolía, y el único en notarlo fue Jason que se acercó a ella, con la esperanza de hablar.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó sin tapujos, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana. Lidda movió la cabeza hacia el otro lado- Es por Ludovico, ¿verdad?  
- Cállate- dijo ésta. De pronto una lágrima brotó de su ojo, que la retiró rápidamente- Tu no has visto nada, ¿entendiste?  
- Está bien- le respondió el aspirante a caballero-; si eso te hace sentir mejor, no hay problemas-, y estaba a punto de irse cuando Lidda agachó la cabeza y, casi susurrando, le expresó  
- No entiendo por qué me dio esto ¿y todavía tiene el coraje de darme esta pieza?- se preguntó tomando el collar de Sibel- ¿Es que tan estúpido resultó ser el "imbécil"?  
- Debió habértelo dado por gratitud- se atrevió a declarar, pero aquello provocó una reacción extraña en Lidda, quien se enojó de sobremanera  
- Nadie tiene gratitud con "Aguijón de Araña", ¡Cómo se atreve!...  
- Te aseguro que aunque le encantaba sacarte de quicio, no lo hizo con la intención de ofenderte- Jason comenzaba a sonar como un verdadero caballero, lo que Lidda notó inmediatamente  
- Y aparte de aprender a mover tu pedazo de metal, ¡¡Encima aprendiste a hablar como él!! ¡¡Argg!!

Le dedicó una mirada furiosa y se fue hacia el jardín. Jason quedó perplejo, no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido.

- Bien, volvemos al rato

El grupo volteó la cabeza para ver a Tyra y Elia, pero el rostro de sorpresa fue principalmente de Torom, Sikoth y Jason: ambas ya no estaban con los atuendos que normalmente llevaban. Elia tenía el pelo recogido en una cola (el pelo le había crecido lo suficiente como para tomárselo) y llevaba un vestido hasta por debajo de las rodillas de un color celeste (que le favorecía bastante: si nadie antes había notado la cintura de la hechicera, lo podía hacer perfectamente ahora), además de un chaleco corto color café.

Tyra llevaba un vestido igual al de Elia, pero color verde claro (que hacía juego con sus ojos, según Elia) y también se había recogido el cabello en un tomate. Si hace un día atrás les había parecido una mujer de temer, esta Tyra que se les presentaba ante sus ojos se veía casi inofensiva, incluso… hogareña.

- Nos vemos- les dijo la maga antes de abrir la puerta  
- Guau, Elia. Te ves bien guapa- le piropeó Koru- Tu también, Tyra. ¡Qué cambio!  
- Oye, respeta- le dijo Torom, aunque en realidad pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Tyra se sonrojó un poco, mirando hacia el piso  
- Gracias Koru- le respondió Elia- Bien, nos vamos

Y salieron en dirección al mercado. En el trayecto, las muchachas aprovecharon para conversar acerca de lo ocurrido en el día anterior; no sabía por qué, pero Tyra había visto en Elia algo así como su confidente, algo a lo que antes no estaba acostumbrada.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Elia a la shinobi  
- Sí, gracias por preguntar- le contestó ella- La verdad es que no pensaba que iban a reaccionar así…  
- En realidad no es tu culpa, es tu naturaleza- le dijo tratando de explicarle las razones de la reacción del grupo, pero… no pudo evitar recordar a Zul

"Todos los humanos son iguales"

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó esta vez Tyra, al notar la cara de pena de la hechicera  
- Recordé a Zul- le respondió mirando hacia el suelo- Me comporté como una idiota con él…  
- Tienes que pensar que en ese tiempo, era un poco lógica tu reacción hacia cualquier híbrido- Tyra apoyó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha- Todos cometemos errores, todos a veces juzgamos sin conocer cosas y personas; es una reacción humana que al fin y al cabo sirve para protegerse  
- Pero…  
- Además, enmendaste tu error. Terminaste dándote cuenta que Zul no era la persona que pensabas y… pues… antes de que se fuera… ustedes estaban en muy buenos términos- Aquello tranquilizó un poco a la greniana, quien miró con un poco menos de aflicción a su amiga  
- Gracias  
- No me agradezcas nada, sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad

Pararon en una tienda, hicieron unas compras y volvieron a caminar, esta vez en dirección contraria.

- ¿Y cómo han ido las cosas con el mercenario?- preguntó la hechicera; Tyra no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Qué, no me vengas a decir que no pasa nada con él, mira que le he visto varias veces cuando se te acerca alguien mirando "celosito"  
- No… no pasa nada- Tyra desvió la mirada hacia un lado  
- Hay algo en tus ojos que me dice lo contrario- le declaró Elia  
- Este…

Tyra no se atrevía a decirle a la hechicera lo que había pasado con Torom en el barco, no porque no le tuviera confianza, Elia le había demostrado que era una persona de fiar, sino porque pensaba que estaba desnudando demasiado su corazón. Sin embargo, Elia se dio cuenta a tiempo, antes de poner en aprietos a la shinobi.

- No te preocupes. Si no quieres decir nada, no lo digas  
- Lo siento- La pelirroja se sintió un poco mal, pero la maga trató de alentarla  
- De verdad, no te preocupes. Entiendo que hay cosas que no quieren decirse, no porque no se confíe, sino porque sería exponerse mucho- Esta vez era Tyra quien miraba con menos aflicción a la muchacha  
- Gracias  
- No me agradezcas nada, sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad- contestó ella, imitándola

Las chicas habían vuelto con un montón de bolsas a la casa; al entrar a la sala, Jason y Sikoth se pararon a ayudarles con ellas, dejándolas en la cocina. Los cuatro volvieron con el resto del grupo, y Elia les preguntó si se sentían a gusto, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por todos.

- ¿Qué harás para comer, Elia?- le preguntó Koru a la hechicera, que se disponía a entrar en la cocina  
- Haré estofado, ¿les parece?- dijo

Jason se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra "estofado"; era su plato favorito, el plato que hacía su madre todos los domingos... ¿Sería mera coincidencia que Elia fuese a hacer esa comida? ¿Justo esa? ¿O era acaso alguna señal de su madre?

- Haz lo que quieras- le declaró Koru-, con tal de que quede delicioso, ningún problema...  
- Claro que va a quedar delicioso- interrumpió Jason- Elia es buena cocinera- Aquel comentario hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara, obligándola a meterse en la cocina y decir, desde adentro  
- Gracias, Jason  
- De nada, sólo digo la verdad  
- Oigan, hagamos algo para pasar el rato- ofreció Sikoth  
- Antes de eso- interrumpió Torom; aquello molestó un poco al muchacho-, debemos hablar sobre cuándo iremos a ver a Renhart  
- Yo recomiendo que vayamos mañana por la mañana- se escuchó decir a la hechicera desde adentro- En estos momentos debe estar en su casa, mañana iríamos a la escuela de magia  
- Yo también pensaba lo mismo; además, estamos agotados- añadió Torom- Esto nos dará tiempo para descansar...  
- A propósito de descansar...- habló Lidda por primera vez-... ¿Dónde dormiremos?  
- Pues...- decía la dueña de casa- Hay un par de colchas de paja viejas en la bodega de la casa. Si desean, pueden sacarlas ustedes  
- Yo voy- se ofreció Sikoth- ¿Dónde es?  
- Atrás de la casa; pasa por fuera  
- Bien  
- Yo también voy- dijo Torom, poniéndose se pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¿Vienes, Sikoth?

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y salió con el mercenario, mientras la maga echaba a cocer las papas, que estarían listas en media hora.

*****************************  
Las estrellas adornaban el oscuro cielo de Gren, y los siete muchachos dormían plácidamente en un techo acogedor; los hombres en el living, Tyra y Lidda en la cama matrimonial que, en algún momento, perteneció al matrimonio Luminen, y Elia en su cama- echaba de menos dormir en su colchón-; no obstante, la calma que esperaba obtener del descanso se hizo nada cuando los volvió a ver, ante sus ojos…

_- Contigo quería hablar_

Una voz profunda se hacía escuchar entre la oscuridad. Elia no podía ver nada en un principio, pero luego sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a las tinieblas hasta divisar, a unos metros de ella, el cuerpo de Chrysos dirigiéndose hacia un sujeto de gran estatura y contextura mediana, cuyo rostro cubría con una máscara. El segundo sujeto, por el contrario de muchos, no pareció intimidado con la llamada del híbrido.

- ¿Qué quieres, Chrysos?- preguntó amablemente el aludido, con una voz masculina bastante apacible, en contraste con el rostro que mostraba el aventis

"Esa voz" pensó Elia, "Esa voz se me hace familiar… ¿Dónde la he escuchado?"  
- Tu sabes a qué he venido- dijo aproximándose aún más a él. El sujeto no mostraba señal alguna  
- No, Chrysos. En realidad no te entiendo

Aquella frase sacó de quicio al híbrido, quien levantó su mano con claras intenciones de golpear el rostro del hombre con el puño. Pero una barrera mágica se lo había impedido, haciendo retroceder a Chrysos unos metros. Esto no evitó que tratara de seguir intentando golpear al sujeto, no obstante no obtenía resultado alguno.

- Eres… un… estúpido…- decía repetidas veces mientras trataba de romper la barrera que el hombre de máscara había creado  
- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No podrás golpearme… no mientras estén de mi lado

"¿Estén de su lado?" se preguntó la hechicera. ¿A qué se habrá referido el enmascarado con eso? ¿Quiénes estaban de su lado?, eran preguntas que comenzaron a dar vueltas en la cabeza de Elia a velocidad luz.

- CALLATE!!!!!!- gritó furioso Chrysos, mandando un derechazo potente y que de no ser por la barrera extraña, hubiera mandado a volar al sujeto

Pero antes de siquiera alcanzar a tocar nuevamente el muro, algo lo detuvo, alguien lo detuvo. A un par de metros de él, detrás, con una mano en su espalda, Ares lo había detenido. Debilitó al híbrido y lo mandó al suelo inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?- le espetó desde las alturas, Chrysos sólo se limitaba a mirarlo desde el suelo- Te he dicho miles de veces que no te metas con Ian  
- Pero…  
- Pero nada- le interrumpió- Él no tiene la culpa de tu incompetencia, Chrysos. Si insistes en atacarlo, tendré que eliminarte ¿Entendido?

Por primera vez Elia veía a Chrysos respetuoso… más que eso, temeroso del poder de Ares. Éste calló, no dijo palabra alguna; luego el maestro llamó al hombre de la máscara y se fue con él a un lugar imposible de divisar, por más que tratara de agudizar la vista. Podía sentir la ira de Chrysos en su mirada, su rabia, su impotencia.

- Hagas lo que hagas, un día de estos te mataré bastardo… ¡¡¡Lo juro!!!

Elia se despertó sorpresivamente, empapada en sudor y con los miembros fríos. Temblaba, pero no sabía bien la razón… si era por el frío de su cuerpo… o por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Era una clara señal… en algo podía ayudarla aquello que vio en su sueño; necesitaba saber más.

- Ian… quién es Ian

***********************  
Después de reponer fuerzas y haber dormido a su antojo, el grupo se puso en marcha hacia la Escuela de Magia de Gren. En el trayecto, Elia hacía de "guía turística", mostrando los atributos de la ciudad cuna de la magia. En un momento pasaron por una construcción altísima, de color café, que llamó la atención de todos.

- ¿Qué es ese edificio?- preguntó Sikoth, que lo miraba embelesado  
- ¿Ese?- decía Elia apuntándolo- Esa es la catedral de Gren. Tiene algo en especial, si pasamos por aquí a cierta hora se darán cuenta  
- Ah, cuando se pone el sol…- comenzaba a decir Lidda cunado de pronto la hechicera interrumpió el discurso de la halfing  
- Ehh… sigamos caminando- Lidda miró despectivamente a Elia, respondiendo por lo bajo  
- De todas formas no pensaba decirlo, muchacha- y adelantó al grupo, colocándose a la cabeza

Tardaron unos minutos en encontrarse con un murallón de ladrillos, y leer en grande "Escuela de Magia de Gren" frente a ellos. La escuela era sin duda majestuosa, más aún su entrada. Elia caminó hasta allí, el resto se limitó a seguirla, se sentían extraños.

- Vaya, aumentaron la seguridad

A Torom le cayó como balde de agua fría el comentario; se sintió culpable… si hubiera matado a Omino antes… tal vez nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

"Es mi culpa… todo es mi culpa"

Tyra notó la reacción del mercenario y, sin dudarlo, se acercó a él. Apoyó su mano en su hombro y le susurró:

- No sigas culpándote por las cosas del pasado- El muchacho miró a la shinobi con ojos un tanto tristes- Si las cosas ocurrieron así, es porque el destino quiso que ocurrieran así  
- Pero…  
- Mira. Te aseguro que las cosas se pondrán mejor- Entonces la muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa a Torom- Torom, nunca dudes de las decisiones que tomes  
- Gracias- Aquello hizo sentirse al mercenario un poco mejor, después de todo, de cierta forma la pelirroja tenía razón

Mientras, Elia conversaba con el guardia del recinto, hasta que finalmente dejó pasar al grupo un tanto escéptico (grupo tan peculiar era difícil de encontrar). Entraron al edificio, caminaron siguiendo a la hechicera quien subió varias escaleras hasta llegar a un piso con alfombra, y esperaron fuera de una puerta color rojiza. Al abrirse, se vieron dentro de la oficina de Renhart Millen, el maestro de Elia.

Esperaron sentados hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un hombre de barba corta canosa, alto, y que imponía respeto donde fuese. La hechicera quedó mirándolo, y el maestro hechicero también quedó mirando a su discípula, entonces tendieron ambos a darse un abrazo.

- Elia, dios mío- fue lo primero que dijo Renhart al ver a la muchacha- Gracias a los dioses que estás bien  
- Usted también, maestro- dijo ella apoyada en el hombro del hombre- Estaba tan preocupada por usted  
- Hierba mala nunca muere, señorita- le dijo haciéndose para atrás, para poder contemplarla- Debe recordar eso  
- Jajaja- se rió ella- No se haga el chistoso, usted es un humano después de todo… y me enteré que estuvo peligrando  
- La verdad es que sí, muchacha- respondió sinceramente él- La batalla con aquél híbrido fue peligrosa

El comentario le hizo recordar lo ocurrido con Omino, y lo reprochable que encontraba ahora la actitud que habían tomado algunas personas… Renhart le debía una explicación.

- Pero bueno- decía el hechicero mirando al grupo entero- Supongo que ellos son tus amigos, ¿verdad?  
- Sí- contesto ella- Son mis amigos- Comenzó a apuntarlos a todos- Son Torom Derdim, Jason Pies de Fuego, Tyra de Celes, Koru, Sikoth y Lidda Fastfeet- Cada uno fue haciendo un ademán con la mano, una reverencia o un simple "hola". El hombre respondió de la misma forma- Bueno, como deben haberse dado cuenta… él es Renhart Millen, mi maestro  
- Bueno… supongo que ustedes no están aquí para que los conozca- dijo Renhart colocándose serio- Vinieron por algo importante  
- Bueno, varias cosas importantes- dijo Torom- Queremos saber si usted sabe algo de la Pluma de Oth

Renhart cambió la expresión de su rostro, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró inmediatamente. Levantó su mano y dibujó en el aire un círculo, alargando la línea hacia el lado, mientras decía

- Silentia- Miró a los muchachos y, sentándose en el escritorio les dijo- Ahora podemos hablar tranquilos; nadie excepto nosotros mismos escucharemos lo que estemos hablando dentro de esta sala

El primero en partir el interrogatorio fue Torom, quien tenía la esperanza de que Renhart les dijera algún dato importante, o algún detalle sobre la dichosa pluma.

- Queremos saber si sabe algún dato importante sobre la pluma de Oth  
- Pues bien…- el hechicero se tocó el mentón, gesto que Elia reconocía inmediatamente cuando su maestro pensaba- De las cosas que puedo decirles de la pluma… están por ejemplo que son siete partes, fragmentadas al menos cada una en cuatro partes más…  
- ¿Cada una?- preguntaron todos al unísono  
- Sí- respondió éste con suma tranquilidad- Verán, piensen que tienen un elemento capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo que le pidan… no van a permitir que cualquier pelagato lo obtenga fácilmente, ¿verdad?- A todos les parecía bastante lógico- Por esa razón, los dioses separaron las piezas en partes diferentes y, además, dejaron encargada a una persona como el ensamblador de las piezas  
- Eso lo sabemos- habló Jason, recordando a Ludovico  
- Bien… qué mas puedo decirles…- Dijo fingiendo un tanto de ignorancia- Ah, ya lo recordé. Hay algunas piezas que no son detectables; algunas fueron selladas por los propios dioses, y otras por grandes magos que evitaron grandes catástrofes- Calló un momento para ver la reacción del grupo- Esas piezas son casi indetectables… casi  
- ¿Cómo pueden detectarse?- preguntó Elia  
- Ésa es información que, lamentablemente, no les puedo dar- respondió el hombre  
- ¿Porque no la conoce?- preguntó Elia  
- No  
- Entonces…  
- No se las puedo dar porque no lo tengo permitido- respondió seriamente. Los muchachos no entendían lo que Renhart trataba de decirles, ¿Realmente no pensaba decirles nada? ¿Por qué?  
- ¿Alguien se lo impide?- preguntaba Elia- Porque el hechizo que colocó antes es para que nadie lo escuche…  
- No- respondió con voz fuerte- Es sólo que es demasiada información como para que la manejen todos ustedes  
- ¿Acaso no confía en nosotros?- preguntó Elia  
- En ti sí, porque te conozco; pero en tus nuevos amigos no- Renhart miraba con recelo a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, desde Tyra hasta Lidda- No es que no puedo tenerla, es sólo por seguridad  
- Entiendo- dijo la hechicera, para sorpresa de todos, ¿Acaso le estaba dando el favor? ¿A ocultar las cosas?- Pero supongo que no tendrá problemas si queremos preguntarle también acerca de Omino- Jaque. Renhart se crispó al escuchar el nombre del híbrido y los muchachos también lo notaron  
- Queremos saber qué paso con él... por qué lo transformó en un humano- añadió Tyra

El hechicero guardó silencio un momento, mientras todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta. No obstante, aquello que mencionara el hombre sorprendió a todos.

- No entiendo cuál es el problema con eso- Aquel comentario hizo reaccionar a Torom inmediatamente  
- ¿Qué? Cómo puede decir eso...  
- A ver muchacho- le interrumpió- Primero cálmate, o de lo contrario no podremos entendernos  
- Pero cómo me pide...- decía enojado el mercenario, que era sujetado por Jason y Koru- ¡Por culpa de usted casi nos matan, y se llevaron a...!- No pudo completar la frase, su voz se quebró un poco y prefirió guardar silencio  
- Por culpa de Omino perdimos a un amigo- completó Jason- Zul, un híbrido también. Cuando supimos que él también lo era, y que usted lo había transformado en un humano, pensamos que tal vez alguien más tuvo que ver en aquello…  
- No, muchacho- le interrumpió Renhart- Yo tuve que ver en aquello, yo lo transformé, sin nadie que me amenazara y, ¿sabes? Creo que no me arrepiento de aquello

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, no podían creer que Renhart, una persona a la que se habían imaginado de forme tan benevolente, hubiese sido capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad, y mucho peor, no se arrepentía en absoluto de aquello.

Sin embargo la que no reaccionaba de ninguna manera era Elia; aquella imagen que tenía de su maestro, a quien consideraba como un segundo padre, se estaba cayendo a pedazos. No lo entendía, cómo pudo haber hecho eso… Tenía que haber alguna explicación lógica, algo que le evitara verlo de la manera en que comenzaba a verlo…

…De la manera que le pintaba la realidad…

- Dígame que no es cierto- Decía por lo bajo, casi como un lamento silencioso, la muchacha de ojos color ámbar. Cabizbaja, sentada en un sillón, trataba de gesticular las palabras- Dígame que hay alguna explicación  
- ¿Explicación de qué?- preguntó Renhart- ¿De lo que hice? Lo siento, Elia, pero creo que no puedo explicártelo  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Jason mientras se acercaba a la hechicera para ver cómo estaba, su voz no sonaba bien  
- Porque no hay explicación- respondió él- Tienen que entender que no hay explicación a millones de cosas en el mundo. Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, el gobernador me lo pidió y yo cumplí  
- ¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó Elia desesperada- ¡Usted nos está ocultando algo, lo se!- Renhart pensó varias veces antes de decir algo, no quería que se malinterpretara

… Mucho menos, quería dañarla

- Elia…- el hombre se acercó un poco a la muchacha de cabellos castaños  
- Aléjese de mí  
- Escúchame al menos- le pidió- Las cosas que he hecho, si bien no son todas dignas de un moralista, son para el bien del resto. Y hablo en todo sentido- Se agachó, tratando de encontrar su mirada- No voy a pedirte que pienses que son un santo, porque eso sería imposible; peor al menos haz el esfuerzo de entenderme  
- No le entiendo, señor- Elia sonaba fría, distante, molesta. El maestro lo notó inmediatamente- No sé de qué me habla usted  
- Un grave error que cometes, muchacha, es ser absolutista- Renhart también sonaba distante, pero mas bien… hiriente- Para ti todo es negro o es blanco, y hasta que todos ustedes no vean los matices de la vida, no podrán entender muchas cosas… incluyendo el objetivo de la pluma de Oth- El benevolente maestro Millen que alguna vez habían visto al principio de la conversación había desaparecido completamente. Ahora estaba molesto y serio- Y ahora, voy a pedirles que se retiren de esta sala, y no vuelvan a hablar conmigo hasta que hayan madurado un poco. Y eso va para ti también, muchacha de cabello corto- dijo mirando a Elia, ésta no era capaz de mirarle a la cara-. Puedes saber la magia de un hechicero de treinta, pero sigues teniendo la edad mental de catorce

Aquello enfureció a la greniana, simplemente la habían sacado de quicio. Se incorporó y pasó por el lado del hombre maduro sin dar vuelta la cabeza. Éste había logrado lo que quiso: hacer enfurecer a la muchacha y, con eso, lograr que le desafiara.

- Luminen…- le llamó mientras Elia estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, e iba a tocar su hombro para detenerla pero una barrera de fuego rodeó a la hechicera, impidiendo todo acercamiento  
- Usted… no se me acerque, señor- Las lenguas de fuego rozaban su cuerpo sin quemarla, pero estaba comenzando a incinerar la alfombra del despacho. Elia dio media vuelta y siguió caminando a paso firme hacia la salida

Tyra, Torom, Sikoth y Koru la siguieron inmediatamente y Lidda lo hizo lentamente, pero Jason se quedó en el despacho con Renhart; pretendía dejarle las cosas bien en claro, sabía que le había hecho daño a la muchacha y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Desenfundó la espada y se acercó al viejo, quien estaba esperando paciente a que se retirara.

- Por qué le dijo todo eso- le habló a modo de pregunta el aspirante a caballero, levantando la espada contra el hechicero. Pero éste hizo una mueca con el rostro  
- Mira muchacho, es preferible que bajes ese sable  
- ¡Primero respóndame!- le exigió. No obstante, al cabo de unos segundos sintió que una gran fuerza le hacía bajar la mano  
- ¡Escucha, aspirante a caballero!- Renhart comenzó a hablar con la misma voz con que le habló a Elia antes de retirarse- Primero, un caballero nunca levanta su sable para amenazar, sino para proteger; así que guarda tu espada si quieres hablar conmigo

No lo pensó dos veces. Guardó la espada y se quedó mirándolo con cautela

- Si quieres saber por qué le dije aquello te lo diré: Elia suele pensar en los hombres como personas buenas e inocentes, y en realidad no es así- El hechicero había vuelto a habla con la voz amable de costumbre- Lo que les dije hace un rato acerca de Omino es verdad: yo acepto toda la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido, y no pienso liberarme de ella, aunque varias veces deseé no haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, el arrepentimiento no altera lo sucedido, y el estar arrepentido o no estarlo no te hace mejor persona. Quiero que Elia entienda eso perfectamente antes de enfrentarse con Chrysos… porque ella salió de Gren con esa idea: enfrentarse a Chrysos  
- Entiendo- le respondió Jason. No sabía por qué, pero había entendido perfectamente lo dicho por el hombre- Con permiso  
- Espera- le habló Renhart antes de que Jason saliera corriendo detrás de Elia- Antes de que te vayas… ¿Sabes que eres bastante especial para Elia?  
- ¿Qué?- Jason se volteó hacia el hechicero  
- Eso, que eres muy especial para ella. Por eso me gustaría que la cuidaras y que fueras claro con ella… o se puede caer en un mar de confusiones  
- No entiendo- le dijo  
- Ya lo entenderás. Ahora vete y quédate con tu amiga

Jason bajó la cabeza en señal de aprobación y salió corriendo por la puerta. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón el ambiente se sentía diferente.

Al llegar a la planta baja no encontró a nadie. De hecho, no vio a nadie más allí. "Esto es extraño" se dijo para sí, pero cuando trató de volver a subir las escaleras, éstas habían desaparecido. "Esto es... un laberinto mágico. Estoy seguro" se dijo, descubriendo también que había aprendido bastante de magia el último tiempo.

Caminó un poco para ver si encontraba a alguien conocido, pero sus resultados fueron nulos. "Qué debo hacer...". De pronto recordó lo que había pasado en Axia, y lo que había dicho Elia.

_"Los laberintos tienen una salida, bien escondida, pero salida al fin y al cabo; y si sabes encontrarla esos laberintos no funcionan"_

Pero cómo encontrar la salida. Jason se sentó en el piso y comenzó a pensar... ¿Cuál podía ser la salida para el laberinto? Cuando Elia y Zul lo despertaron de su ilusión, ella le había dicho que se había dado cuenta de que era una ilusión, y que se había probado de que era una ilusión. Entonces... tenía que probarse a sí mismo que era todo una mentira.

Miró para todos lados, buscando algo diferente. Estaba oscureciendo, la puesta de sol se veía en el horizonte... entonces miró por una ventana el edificio que tanto le había llamado la atención a Sikoth. Y de pronto, lo recordó:

_"Esa es la catedral de Gren. Tiene algo en especial, si pasamos por aquí a cierta hora se darán cuenta"_

Eso había dicho Elia cuando pasaron por allí. Y luego, lo que había dicho Lidda.

_Ah, cuando se pone el sol…_

Se estaba poniendo el sol, entonces se quedó mirándolo un rato, mientras el sol se ocultaba. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cunado no había visto nada nuevo, "¿No habré estado tan atento?" se preguntó. De pronto lo había notado: no hubo ningún cambio, ¡No hubo ningún cambio! Eso quería decir que...

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todavía era de día. Habían algunos niños por los pasillos. "Estoy en la realidad" pensó Jason al ver la normalidad de la escuela. Pero dónde se habían metido los otros...

- ¿Por qué pusieron esta ilusión? Alguien corre peligro- se dijo inmediatamente. No había notado aquel pequeñisimo detalle. Salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta salir al jardín central. Entonces encontró al grupo, todos de pie, absortos en sus pensamientos. "Todavía están en el laberinto".

Sin dudarlo despertó a todos, uno por uno. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que estaban metidos en un laberinto, todos estaban conversando con Elia.. o al menos eso creían, porque la única que faltaba del grupo era ella.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Jason inmediatamente  
- No lo sabemos. Pensábamos que estaba aquí- respondió Koru  
- Elia corre peligro- les dijo el aspirante a caballero- Tyra, ¿puedes sentir su presencia?  
- Espera- le respondía la shinobi, concentrándose, hasta terminar dando una respuesta- Está subiendo las escaleras de la oficina de Renhart  
- Tenemos que alcanzarla, rápido- Jason corrió hacia donde había salido minutos antes, seguido por el resto

Al llegar al piso donde estaba la oficina de Renhart escucharon al menos unas cinco explosiones, pero no había rastro ni de Renhart, ni de Elia. Dónde estaban. Se acercaron a la oficina y abrieron la puerta de un golpe; dentro la escena no era muy grata: Renhart defendiéndose de decenas de golpes de una mujer a la que sólo podían verle la silueta, debido a que la luz que emitían sus golpes no permitían ver más allá.

- ¡Elia!- gritaron todos al unísono  
- ¡Cálmense, no es Elia!- respondió como pudo Renhart, quien se protegía con un "Escuda" bastante poderoso

Entonces se dispuso a atacar él. Sacó su báculo y contratacó con un rayo poderoso, que golpeó de lleno el estómago de la contrincante.

- Muchachos, les presento a Elena Rimm. Tramposa por excelencia y, desgraciadamente, tía abuela de Elia Luminen

"¿Qué?" se preguntaron todos; hasta lo que sabían, Elia no tenía nadie más de familia. ¿Qué hacía entonces esta mujer, que era su tía abuela, en el mapa de Mimir?

- ¿Qué?- se escuchó decir detrás del grupo. Elia había llegado recién al lugar, con báculo de la ciencia en mano y sumamente cansada- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

La atacada se incorporó sin mayores problemas y se dirigió a la muchacha. Pero Renhart se interpuso a ella, impidiéndo que se acercara más allá de cinco metros.

- No te le acerques, Elena- le espetó decidido  
- Vaya, veo que no me has presentado como corresponde- dijo con aquella voz dulzona, al punto de molestar- Buenas tardes, muchacha. Yo soy Elena, hermana de tu abuela. Mucho gusto  
- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo- respondió Elia asomando el báculo, todavía sin extenderse- ¿Puede decirme a qué ha venido?  
- Oh, vaya. Al parecer no te han hablado cosas muy buenas de mi familia- le dijo la mujer, todavía por detrás de Renhart- Supongo que te habrán dicho que soy la "oveja negra" de la familia  
- No señora- respondió la muchacha- Toda su familia, excepto mi madre, son ovejas negras. No me he olvidado el trato que me dio la madre de mi madre cuando me quedé sin padre  
- Ella es tu abuela  
- No, señora- le interrumpió-, ella no es mi abuela. Yo ya no tengo familia  
- Te equivocas, todavía me tienes a mí- Elena sonaba angelical cuando se lo proponía, y precisamente ra como sonaba en ese momento  
- Yo no tengo familia. Mi única familia murió cuando tenía ocho años... y desde entonces he estado sola. Así que no me venga con sermones de buena tía, porque ésos me los sé de memoria- Elia sonaba molesta, muy molesta, al punto de querer golpearla para no verla más  
- Cómo quieras, mocosa insolente- Elena cambió su tono de voz por el que generalmente utilizaba, aquel en que cualquier otra persona se hubiese sentido una escoria a su lado- ¿Sabes qué hacía aquí? Te lo diré: Vine a recordarle a tu "maestro" lo que ocurrió hace nueve años en tu casa, aquello que tuvo que ver con..  
- ¡Cállate, Elena!- le gritó Renhart  
- ¡Qué!- le dijo Elena con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro- La mocosa ya es grande, ¿No es así? Tiene que saber de una vez por todas la verdad sobre Ian...  
- ¿Ian?- Elia quedó petrificada al escuchar el nombre del sujeto que había visto reiteradas veces en sus sueños. ¿Cómo sabía Elena sobre él?- ¿Qué tuvo que ver Ian con la muerte de mi padre?  
- Nada, Elia- le respondió de forma seca su maestro  
- No quiero su respuesta, señor- le dijo molesta la hechicera a Renhart, con quien todavía seguía molesta- Quiero la respuesta de ella- Elena sonreía de sobremanera; había logrado lo que quería conseguir, sembrar la duda  
- Pues... pregúntale a tu maestro, muchachita. Él podrá contestarte- Dio unos pasos hacia atrás- Nos vemos- Y desapareció bajo una explosión de luz

Nadie entendía lo que había pasado; batalla, discusión, dudas... todo había pasado demasiado rápido que era difícil de procesar. Ninguno se movió de su puesto, no hasta que escucharon la voz de Renhart decir:

- Muchachos, necesito hablar con Elia a solas. Sólo si ella acepta

Miraron a Elia, quien tenía la mirada perdida, tratando de absorver lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Miró a Renhart, luego a sus amigos, y les respondió.

- Vayan a casa, preparen algo para cenar. Yo iré en un rato  
- ¿Estarás bien?- preguntaron al unísono Tyra y Jason  
- Sí, no se preocupen

Y entró al despacho de Renhart, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Todos entendieron el mensaje, se fueron hacia la casa de la hechicera, con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.. si es que podía salir bien.

Y mientras caminaban, el sol comenzó a ponerse. Entonces Sikoth recordó lo que había dicho la greniana cuando pasaron por allí. Se quedaron mirando la catedral de Gren un momento, y en ese momento lo notaron: el sol se ponía justo en el centro de la construcción, haciendo brillar un millón de espejos en la cúpula. El resultado: la combinación más hermosa de haces de luz que hubieran visto jamás. No sólo eso, sino que la luz que reflectaban también formaba dibujos de varios colores en el piso del edificio.

- A esta catedral se le conoce como la "catedral luz" por esto- dijo Lidda mientras salía del trance de las luces- Nunca pensé que sería tan hermoso

***********************  
Elia llegó silenciosa a la casa. Entró y se dirigía a la cocina, sin embargo la cena ya había sido hecha por Tyra.

- Siéntate- le dijo- Estábamos esperando a que llegaras para sevir la cena  
- Gracias

Elia se sentó en una silla, tímidamente, y guardó silencio en todo el rato. Sólo habló durante la comida, una vez que había terminado su plato.

- Voy a irme- les dijo. Sikoth tragó demasiado arroz y se atoró, Tyra quedó mirándola sorprendida, y Jason no se atrevió a mirarla- Lo decidí, así que mañana por la mañana salimos todos de la casa y seguimos caminos separados  
- ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Koru  
- Sí, hablo muy en serio- respondió ella  
- ¿Podemos saber por qué?- preguntó Torom- Lo más conveniente era buscar las piezas de la pluma todos juntos  
- Lamentablemente no puedo decirles nada. Lo siento  
- Pero...  
- Si Elia no nos quiere decir, hay que entenderla. No debe ser porque no nos tenga confianza, sino porque decirlo sería revelar mucho su corazón- dijo Tyra, recordando las palabras que Elia le había dicho antes; le entendía perfectamente

Aquella noche fue silenciosa. Nadie habló más de la cuenta y todos se fueron a dormir temprano; nadie quería decir nada. ¿Es que iban a terminar todos dispersos por Mimir? Uno por uno se iban yendo... ¿Acaso habría algñu próximo en irse? La verdad es que nadie quería averiguarlo.

***************************  
A la madrugada siguiente ya todos estaban listos para partir; empacaron sus cosas y salieron fuera de la casa. Ya afuera, Elia colocó nuevamente la barrera mágica en la casa y todo el grupo se despidió de ella.

- ¿Es definitivo?- preguntó Tyra, esperando que la hechicera rectificara en su actuar  
- Me temo que si- le respondió- Aunque quien sabe, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar pronto  
- Cuídate mucho- le dijo Torom mientras la abrazaba  
- Tu también. Todos ustedes cuídense mucho

De pronto la hechicera quedó frente a Jason, el único que le quedaba por despedirse. Todos esperaban que le abrazara y, por ende, se sonrojara; en vez de eso se paró a un par de pasos de él, se colocó derecha y se cuadró, tal como si estuviese despidiendo a un soldado.

- Caballero Wade- le dijo-, no me defraude ¿Entendido?

Y para sorpresa de todos, el aspirante keeliano hizo exactamente lo mismo que su amiga.

- Entendido, mi lady. Le respondió éste. Entonces la muchacha le obsequió un saquito diciéndole  
- No lo abras hasta que estén bien lejos de Gren, ¿Bueno?- Jason asintió con la cabeza- Bueno chicos, nos vemos- Elia les esbozó una sonrisa, luego dio media vuelta y marchó en dirección este

El grupo se quedó mirándola alejarse un momento, hasta que ellos comenzaron a marchar en dirección contraria. En ese instante a Jason se le ocurrió abrir el saquito que le había regalado la hechicera, encontrándose con una sorpresa: la medalla que ella siempre portaba en su cuello estaba allí. ¿Por qué se la había dejado?

Se sentía estúpido. Aquel último tiempo habían pasado tantas cosas que ni siquiera había notado lo importante que se había vuelto Elia para él. Y la había dejado irse tan fácilmente… ¿Qué clase de persona la hubiera dejado ir sin antes haber siquiera intentado detenerla? Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto.

- Chicos, ustedes adelántense. Yo debo hacer algo- les dijo  
- ¿Qué? ¿Adonde vas?- le dijo Torom  
- Voy a convencer a Elia de que vuelva con nosotros- fue lo último que habló antes de hacerle honor a su apodo y echar a correr por la callecita  
- Pero…  
- Será mejor que le hagamos caso- Lidda quedó mirando hacia donde corrió Pies de Fuego, mientras respondía al mercenario- Después de todo, éste va a hacer lo que le plazca

"Algo que, al parecer, también aprendió del Imbécil"

No le costó mucho alcanzarla, iba bastante lento considerando que la greniana no era buena para correr. Le gritó para llamar su atención pero parecía no escuchar; entonces gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, y por suerte ya estaban el los límites de Gren, porque de lo contrario más de algún vecino se hubiese despertado molesto.

- ¡¡Elia!!

La muchacha reconoció la voz enseguida y volteó para mirar. Allí estaba, el muchacho del que se había enamorado, llamándola. Esperó que Jason se acercara un poco más y, jadeando, éste le habló.

- Espera…  
- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ella, Jason tragó saliva y se enderezó  
- Quiero saber por qué me diste esto- dijo mientras levantaba el saquito- Esta medalla es tuya  
- Bueno… Esa medalla es la pieza de la pluma que Omino andaba buscando- contestó Elia- Renhart me lo dijo cuando hablamos en el despacho anoche; no quería que nadie más supiera- Miró al muchacho con determinación- pero yo confío en ti y eso me basta  
- Entonces… ¿Por qué me lo das? Es una pieza de la pluma- volvió a preguntar él  
- Porque yo no quiero la pluma de Oth- respondió de forma seca  
- ¿Ni siquiera para revivir a tu padre?

Por un momento Jason pensó que había metido la pata, "Yo y mi gran bocota, no sé comportarme" se dijo para sí. Sin embargo le tranquilizó cuando escuchó a Elia responderle.

- No, no quiero revivirlo. ¿Sabes? Una vez, cuando mi padre todavía vivía, me contó la historia de un hombre que quería revivir a su amada como fuera, pero se enteró de una ley de la naturaleza: no puedes revivir a alguien sin sacrificar a alguien a cambio. Ni siquiera la pluma de Oth puede revertir eso... Y, además- La hechicera bajó la cabeza-, si trajera a mi papá a la vida... dejaría a mi madre sola; ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sin mi padre, nueve años, no es justo que vuelva a dejarla sola, ¿no crees?

Cuando subió nuevamente la mirada hacia el muchacho, tenía los ojos brillantes, a punto de derramar una lágrima. Jason no pudo contenerse y abrazó con fuerza a la hechicera.

- Por favor, no te vayas

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y de forma acelerada, los pelos de la piel se le erizaron y se sentía desfallecer. Quería quedarse con él, se lo estaba pidiendo... pero sabía que aquello por lo que un día salió de su casa era más fuerte.

- No puedo  
- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó

Tenía una enormes ganas de decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo por él, de gritárselo... Pero otra vez, lo que debía hacer era más fuerte.

- Porque hace unos meses salí de mi casa con un objetivo: hacer pagar a Chrysos por todo el daño que ha hecho. Y para lograrlo debo hacerme más fuerte- Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla- Me he enfrentado dos veces contra él... y ni le he llegado a los talones. Finalmente sé dónde encontraré la fuerza para lograrlo... no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad

Por alguna extraña razón el corazón de Jason le había dado un vuelco; su respiración se entrecortaba y sentía el perfume de Elia pegado a su nariz. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Te acompañamos a ese lugar...  
- Claro que no- interrumpió inmediatamente Elia  
- Entonces te acompaño yo

La hechicera no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Le estaba ofreciendo acompañarla... ¿Sería acaso una señal? ¿O acaso Jason se ofrecería a acompañar a cualquier muchacha... a donde fuera? La tristeza la inundó, lo más probable era que, en realidad, no tuviera una oportunidad con él, "Siempre me mirará como su amiga" pensó.

- No- dijo con decisión, bajando la cabeza hacia el hombro del aspirante caballero- Tú tienes una misión, y debes cumplirla... Y yo no puedo interferir en ella... no sería capaz

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a golpear el césped de la pradera, la luz empezó a inundar a Gren, mientras la oscuridad bañaba al corazón de la muchacha en tristeza, angustia y dolor. El momento del adiós se acercaba... el adiós a quien había comenzado a amar... y a la esperanza de que aquel amor fuese correspondido.

De pronto fue como si todo alrededor de ambos se hubiese detenido; Elia lo miró a los ojos y se dio valor. Acercó su cabeza a la del muchacho, cerró sus ojos y juntó sus labios con los suyos por un par de segundos. Jason no reaccionó; por alguna extraña razón no cerró sus ojos, ni apartó a la hechicera de su lado, estaba demasiado perplejo.

- Tal vez nos volvamos a ver, caballero Wade

Y se marchó. Para cuando Jason pudo volver a la realidad, Elia se estaba perdiendo en el horizonte. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido segundos antes, no había podido moverse... ¿O en realidad no quiso moverse? ¿O en realidad sí quiso recibir aquel beso? Millones de cosas pasaron por su cabeza otra vez; ella... ¡Ella siempre estuvo a su lado! ¿Y no había notado lo que sentía por él? ¿O sí lo notó y quiso recibir el amor de la muchacha?

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se sentía extraño, confundido. Su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte, pero ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que... Elia lo besó, y por primera vez... no sabía cómo reaccionar.

**************  
- Allí viene- dijo Koru al ver a Jason acercarse por el este hacia el grupo. Éstos ya estaban a las afueras de Gren  
- Viene solo- declaró decepcionada Tyra  
- Todos sabemos que Elia es terca en ese sentido- decía Torom-, así que era probable que no pudiera convencerla

El aspirante a caballero ya estaba a unos metros de los muchachos, absorto en un punto ciego del suelo, con sus dedos en los labios.

- Jason, ¿Qué pasó?- fue el primero en preguntar Koru, pero el muchacho no parecía tener intenciones de escuchar. Se detuvo frente al grupo, todavía mirando hacia el césped  
- Jason, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sikoth, mirando al joven a los ojos. Entonces se afirmó de su hombro y bajó un poco la cabeza, buscando la mirada perdida de éste- Jason… ¿Qué pasó?- Sólo entonces el muchacho salió de su trance para decirle al resto  
- Se fue… pero me prometió que volvería… tiene que volver


	53. Capítulo 52: Daramkar

Capítulo 52: Daramkar  
(Roskat)

- No, otro retraso, no.

Lidda sabía que oponiéndose así, lo único que lograba es que Koru y Torom le miraran con resentimiento, pero la halfling no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Hacía unos cinco días que habían dejado atrás la ciudad de Gren y su misteriosa catedral, para dirigirse a Ravenloft, la ciudad de los ladrones.

- Entendemos tus razones, Lidda. – empezó a decir Torom. Se interrumpió y miró hacia un bulto tendido al fondo de la cueva. – Pero tienes que entender que Sikoth necesita medicinas y un lugar caliente, al menos por una noche. Si sigue así empeorará.

Tyra intentaba hacer un té con algunas hierbas que había recogido en el bosque. Desde la salida de Gren, el tiempo no les había acompañado: había llovido sin cesar ni un solo momento. El grupo sobrevivía como podía, recorriendo los caminos embarrados bajo el agua torrencial. Al final, todos tenían los pies helados, los cabellos húmedos y las ropas empapadas. La noche anterior, Sikoth había salido en busca de algo de caza, y le cayó encima aún más agua. Cuando regresó, con un par de perdices, ya tosía. Trató de ocultar que estaba enfermo hasta que, al llegar a este segundo refugio, cayó agotado.

La cortina que habían colocado provisionalmente se abrió. Torom y Lidda se pusieron en guardia, pero solo era Jason. El chico de Keel, usando el escudo de Koru como improvisado paraguas, traía bayas, raíces y unos mendrugos de pan.

- Yo no soy tan buen cazador. – aclaró, tendiendo el pan a Tyra. – En el camino, me he encontrado con una caravana de vendedores ambulantes, y me han dado esto que les sobraba.

- ¿A eso te dedicabas en Keel, a mendigar? – Lidda se cruzó de brazos, rabiosa. – Ya nos hemos retrasado bastante. Tenemos que llegar a Ravenloft enseguida, sin perder tanto el tiempo.

- Tú quieres ir a Ravenloft para saber qué le ha ocurrido a ese novio tuyo. – Koru, que había intentado mantener la calma, estalló: - ¡Pero no puedo sacrificar la salud de mi hermano por tus intereses! ¡Vete tú a Ravenloft si quieres!

Lidda frunció el ceño.

- ¡No es mala idea!

Al fondo de la cueva, Sikoth se incorporó un poco.

- No... Escuchad, mañana estaré bien, de verdad... No discutáis, por favor. Iremos a Ravenloft, y... – Sikoth trató de ponerse en pie, pero se mareó y a punto estuvo de vomitar el té que había tomado. Tyra le obligó a tenderse.

- Discutid tanto no nos conviene. Y tampoco separarnos, sobre todo ahora que tenemos tres piezas con nosotros, y somos menos. Sin Ludovico, Zul o Elia, la situación es un tanto peligrosa y...

- Anda, cállate, santurrón. – Lidda estuvo a punto de darle un capón a Jason. Se contuvo y decidió que algo de razón tenía también el chico.

Tras un minuto de silencio, Torom empezó a hablar, con voz muy calmada.

- Veamos, la situación es la siguiente: Tenemos dos opciones. Podemos seguir hasta Ravenloft, tan rápido como nos sea posible; o parar en Daramkar, la ciudad más cercana, hasta que Sikoth se encuentre mejor.

Koru iba a abrir la boca para dar su opinión, al igual que Lidda, pero Torom paró a los dos con un gesto.

- Vamos a votar: que levanten la mano quienes quieran seguir hasta Ravenloft... – Torom esperó. Solo Lidda levantó la mano. La halfling buscó los ojos de cada uno de los presentes, pero todos eludían la mirada. – Y ahora, los que quieran parar en Daramkar.

Y aquí se levantaron las manos de Torom, Koru, Tyra y Jason. La victoria estaba de lado del grupo más numeroso, y Lidda acabó asintiendo.

- Decidido: mañana pararemos en Daramkar, buscaremos una posada o alojamiento, un médico y trabajaremos. – Torom le dio un palmetazo a Koru y este le dio las gracias con la mirada.

- Yo no puedo aseguraros que me vaya a quedar. – Lidda se puso la capa. Antes de salir, miró por encima del hombro al grupo.

A la mañana siguiente, la lluvia continuó, y peor todavía: la cortina de agua era tan espesa que apenas podían ver que había más allá de sus narices. Sikoth tenía que caminar apoyado en su hermano. El camino estaba tan lleno de barro que les llegaba hasta las rodillas. Esta situación le recordaba a Jason el momento en las montañas Oth. "La nieve, la lluvia, el desierto, el mar... Todo está en nuestra contra." El aspirante a caballero vigilaba al mismo tiempo a Sikoth, que empeoraba por segundos, y a Lidda. La hafling había regresado a medianoche, con las ropas caladas. Esa mañana no había dicho nada, ni siquiera los buenos días. Caminaba la primera, con paso firme y ajena a la lluvia.

Había más caminantes recorriendo la zonasobre todo carromatos cargados hasta arriba de cajas. Sus conductores les adelantaban sin problemas, gracias a las poderosas patas de sus bueyes y caballos. En más de una ocasión, el grupo tenía que avanzar por la linde del camino, para evitar ser atropellados.

- El caso es que... – empezó a decir Jason.

- ¿Sí? – Tyra era la más cercana a él. Con el cabello empapado pegado al pálido rostro, se la veía muy extraña. Se le veían los ojos verdes tan claros como un estanque. A Tyra siempre le había parecido curiosa la reacción que tenía Jason con ella: siempre muy cordial, se ponía colorado pero después era capaz de mirarla a los ojos y no le temblaba la voz, como a veces le pasaba a Sikoth o a Torom. La mirada del muchacho siempre se dirigía en primer lugar a su brillante melena rojiza.

- Yo he escuchado algo sobre Daramkar, pero no estoy seguro... – Jason se rascó el cogote. Siguió caminando en silencio y en reflexión hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar: - ¿En que mes estamos?

- ¿Mes? – Sikoth dejó de toser. – Creo que estamos en el mes de Octubre, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Jason se dio un palmetazo en la frente, soltó una maldición tan brusca y malsonante que hasta Koru se escandalizó, y luego, el chico de Keel les adelantó hasta llegar a la altura de Torom.

- Creo... que vamos a tener problemas para detenernos en Daramkar. – intentó decirlo lo más bajo posible, para que Lidda no lo escuchara, pero la halfling se giró tan de repente que Torom casi se tropieza con ella.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Problemas? ¿De qué tipo, pedigüeño? – Lidda se puso con los brazos en jarras.

- Bueno... acabo de recordar que en Daramkar hay una importante feria de ganado los primeros días del mes de Octubre. No nos será fácil encontrar posada, y desde luego, encontrar un trabajo de mercenario... lo dudo. La ciudad cuenta con una guardia especial preparada para guardar el ganado, y no suelen contratar a mucha gente. – Jason había soltado todo de carrerilla, más colorado que un tomate. Lidda se echó a reír, mientras Torom soltó un "demonios" y "me cago en..."

- ¿Y lo dices ahora? Nos queda muy poco para llegar, ya no podemos cambiar el rumbo. - logró decir Torom.

- Lo siento, no me he acordado hasta ahora. – trató de excusarse Jason.

- Seguid vosotros adelante. Yo me quedaré con mi hermano en Daramkar y os alcanzaremos en Ravenloft. – propuso Koru.

- Tiene razón, será lo mejor. – intervino Sikoth. – Yo estaré bien, en un par de días y...

Sikoth no siguió hablando. De repente, empezó a toser con tanta fuerza que las piernas le fallaron. Koru le sostuvo en brazos, pero tuvo que sentarse en el suelo embarrado. Le llamó, pero Sikoth no respondió. Tyra les cubrió con su capa.

- No hay tiempo que perder. Está empeorando, necesita ayuda médica enseguida. – dijo la ninja.

En ese momento, una caravana de carros y varios bueyes y vacas, avanzó hacia ellos. Jason salió de la linde del camino y, sin consultar, alzó los brazos pidiendo que se parasen. Por fortuna, el carro que avanzaba el primero se detuvo en seco. En el pescante había un hombre grueso cubierto con un sombrero y una capa larga, y lo que parecía un niño, cubierto con varias capas y una capucha, sentado a su lado. Los dos miraron a Jason. El chico de Keel, cubierto con la chaqueta cruzada y los cabellos húmedos, con los pantalones manchados de barro hasta las rodillas, parecía un mendigo o un pordiosero. Sabía que había pocas probabilidades de que les ayudaran, pero lo intentó.

- Disculpen... Uno de mis compañeros de viaje está enfermo, y necesitamos llegar cuanto antes a Daramkar.

El hombre grueso levantó el sombrero un poco para observar al chico que había detenido su avance. También miró hacia el grupo que esperaba en la linde: el aspecto de Tyra, tan bella y etérea, chocaba con el aspecto amenazante que despedía Torom o la pequeña estatura de Lidda. Sobre el hombro de uno de los dos chicos que estaban en el suelo, un búho se sacudía el agua de las plumas. El hombre iba a abrir la boca para apartar con el látigo al niñato que le había parado, cuando su compañero en el pescante le detuvo a tiempo.

- ¡Jason!

Nunca en la vida se había sorprendido tanto Jason como el momento en el que escuchó decir su nombre con tanta naturalidad y seguridad. El chico se quitó la capucha y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Era un chaval de unos 16 años, con los ojos oscuros y la piel bronceada.

- ¡Soy yo, Kim! – el chico bajó de un salto del carromato, y se acercó a Jason. - ¡Estás igual! ¡Te he reconocido por el lunar bajo el ojo!

- Kim... – Jason sonrió. – Caray, has crecido un montón.

Kim superaba en altura al muchacho de Keel, a pesar de que se notaba que debía tener menos de 16 o 15 años. Kim abrazó a Jason y luego le preguntó:

- ¿Qué has dicho, que necesitas ayuda? Ahora mismo... – Kim hizo un gesto y el hombre del pescante se bajó y, tras colocar las manos alrededor de la boca, gritó órdenes al resto de la caravana. Mientras, Kim, con unas largas zancadas, se acercó al grupo y les indicó que subieran a la parte de atrás del carromato. La lluvia, como si les diera un respiro y se uniera a la bocanada de buena suerte, paró en ese momento.

- Hola, soy Kim Wade, el primo de Jason. – el chico hizo un saludo general. – Por favor, pasad y como si estuvierais en vuestra casa.

Subieron, sin rechistar y demasiado asombrados aún para decir nada. En el interior del carro había un camastro, un banco y bastantes mantas. Kim les indicó que podían coger lo que quisieran. La caravana continuó su camino. En el interior del carro, todos (exceptuando a Sikoth, que seguía semiinconsciente) dirigieron sus miradas a Jason. El chico de Keel sonreía aliviado, pero sus ojos parecían tristes.

- ¿Tienes familia? – preguntó Torom. Ante el silencio de Jason, repitió: - ¿Tienes familia, y malvivías en Keel como un mendigo?

Jason se encogió de hombros.

- Es más complicado de lo que parece. – Jason se había sentado con las piernas colgando fuera del carro. – De momento, aprovechemos la buena suerte... – y más bajo añadió: -... y recemos para que mi tía no esté.

****************

Daramkar era un hervidero de actividad esos días. Normalmente, la ciudad estaba en calma todo el año. Era un lugar de agricultores y ganaderos, gentes sencillas y apacibles que no entraban en guerra con ciudades cercanas y no tenían un señor tirano que hacía cumplir su ley. Daramkar era una ciudad libre, gobernada por un grupo de ciudadanos elegidos por votación entre los más veteranos señores. Hacía más de 30 años, los ganaderos de la ciudad solían reunirse a principios de Octubre para hacer tratos entre ellos en una gran explanada en las afueras. Poco a poco, empezaron a unirse a las reuniones gentes de las aldeas vecinas, que vendían sus reses, hacían tratos para alquilar los servicios de un toro semental o compraban leche, carne o productos derivados. Tan grande se había hecho la feria de Daramkar, que acudían a ella desde todas partes de Mimir.

La granja Wade solía ir todos los años.

- Este es el primer año que voy yo solo, como jefe. Ya empiezo a tomar participación en la granja. Mi madre, la tía de Jason, se queda esta vez, y así descansa. – les dijo Kim. El muchacho, ahora que le veían sin la pesada capa y la capucha, tenía rasgos que le unían a Jason: los ojos oscuros, las manos fuertes, la misma mirada ensoñadora y divertida... Pero tenía el rostro más redondo y parecía más niño de lo que realmente era.

Como iban todos los años, los Wade tenían una cabaña de dos pisos y una parcela bastante grande. Todos los trabajadores de la granja que les acompañaban se quedaban fuera, para vigilar el ganado. La cabaña la ocupaban los capataces y el "señorito". Habían cenado copiosamente, y en esos momentos, el médico que había hecho llamar estaba examinando a Sikoth.

- Muchas gracias, Kim, de verdad... pero es demasiado. Deja que hagamos algo para ayudarte. – dijo Jason.

- Sí, claro. Mañana podéis participar en la tarea de llevar el ganado a la explanada y venderlo. – Kim sonrió a Jason. Iba a preguntarle algo, cuando el capataz de mayor rango le pidió que viniera.

El grupo ocuparía toda una sala de la planta de arriba. El médico, tras atender a Sikoth, le dio a Koru una bolsa de hierbas y le indicó que debía dormir, tomar tres veces al día un té hecho con esas hierbas, y que en menos de un día o dos, estaría totalmente repuesto. Cuando al fin estuvieron a solas, fue Torom quien se atrevió a hacer las preguntas primero.

- Menuda suerte hemos tenido... ¿Cuánto hace que no veías a tu primo? Tardaste en reconocerle.

Jason se mordía las uñas de la mano izquierda. Sentado al lado del fuego, seguía con la mirada algo triste y preocupada.

- Mucho, casi unos 10 años o más. Después de la muerte de mis padres, pasé un tiempo en la granja de la familia Wade, en la frontera del reino... Pero me fui de allí antes de un año. Kim era un crío por entonces, me asombra que se acuerde de mí. – Jason dejó de morderse las uñas. – Bien, hemos solucionado el problema del hospedaje y de la salud de Sikoth. Mañana, ayudaré a mi primo con las reses y continuaremos hacia Ravenloft. ¿Todos contentos? Pues yo me voy a descansar, con vuestro permiso.

Tyra y Torom permanecieron más tiempo en la sala principal. Koru, tras darle a su hermano el té de hierbas, se quedó dormido sentado a su lado, apoyado en el escudo y en su espada. Lidda, tras comer bien y secar sus ropas, estaba de mejor humor. Durmió a saltos, pensando en Gilean y en su suerte. A la mañana siguiente, Tyra se ofreció voluntaria para cuidar de Sikoth, mientras el resto ayudaba a Kim y sus hombres a transportar el ganado. Para ello, el muchacho les facilitó caballos, látigos y sogas. Del grupo, quiénes mejor lo hacían eran Jason, que recordaba algo de su tiempo de ayudante en la granja, y Lidda. La ladrona halfling tenía una gran puntería y también mucha intuición y decisión para manejar al ganado, unido a su resistencia física. Al caer la tarde, Jason encerró algunas de las reses que no habían vendido aún, y se encontró con la hafling, sentada sobre un montón de paja mirando el atardecer.

- Pareces preocupada. – Jason se acercó a ella y le tendió una cantimplora.

- Ahora mismo, Gilean estará o malherido o muerto. No es para tomárselo a risa. – Lidda le dedicó una mirada de soslayo. – Anda, chaval, vamos, dime lo que piensas. ¿Tu adorada Medea sería capaz de torturar hasta la muerte? Pues siendo una asesina ciega, esa pregunta sobra.

- La Medea que yo conocí era una persona muy débil, indefensa... Pero todo era un truco. Cuando obtuvimos el barco, pude ver su verdadera apariencia, y me dio miedo. Ya no sé que creer... – Jason buscó las palabras adecuadas para expresar todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro, pero recordó que a Lidda no le gustaban los rodeos ni las charlas sin sentido. Así que fue directo al grano.

Desde que había empezado la aventura, era rara la ocasión en la que los dos coincidieran y estuvieran a solas. Ahora, debía aprovechar el momento.

– Lidda, ya sé que ahora no es el mejor momento para preguntarte, pero necesito saber... Parece que tú ya habías oído hablar de las asesinas ciegas antes que nadie. Es más, recuerdo que en el templo de Horth, fuiste tú la primera en llamarlas así. – Lidda le sonrió de forma irónica y Jason, recuperando el valor, alzó la voz y preguntó: - ¿Qué son exactamente? ¿Por qué son ciegas, por qué trabajan de ese modo y sobre todo, por qué la gente les tiene tanto miedo?

Lidda escupió al suelo un trozo de tabaco de mascar con el que jugaba. Sentada en la pila de paja, podía hablar con Jason cara a cara. El chico de Keel se mantuvo de pie, a la espera de saber si Lidda estaría dispuesta a contarle algo sobre las asesinas ciegas.

- En el mundo de la cofradía de ladrones, existe la norma de que nada es gratis. Todo tiene un precio, y lo más caro ¿sabes qué es? La información. Así que para que yo te de información, antes tienes que pensar en lo que estás dispuesto a pagar.

- Yo... no tengo dinero, como sabes. Ni nada de lo que pueda desprenderme: la espada es valiosa, pero la necesitamos, y los medallones que llevo...

- No importa. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo... – Lidda tomó un paja y empezó a retorcerla. – El nombre real es la Orden de las Hermanas del Caos, aunque popularmente se las conoce como "Asesinas ciegas". No se sabe muy bien ni de donde salieron ni sus intenciones, solo que, en determinado momento en Mimir, llegaron a tener suficiente poder e influencia en muchos conflictos. Se trata de un cuerpo de asesinas de élite, silenciosas y letales. No dejan rastro tras de ellas. Si quieres ordenar un asesinato limpio y sin complicaciones, ellas son las mejores. También pueden sacar información o cambiar la voluntad de las personas. Llegaron a ser una competencia demasiado feroz para el gremio de Ravenloft y otros gremios de ladrones y mercenarios, así que entramos en conflicto con ellas. Gilean, que por entonces empezaba a subir puestos en la orden de Ravenloft y afianzar su poder, fue uno de los responsables de la destrucción de la mayoría de sus fortalezas. Él mismo venció y mató a su entonces líder, una mujer que se hacía llamar "Hija Predilecta de Caos". Su pupila, Werther, juró vengarse, y consiguió escapar. Pensábamos que la orden había quedado disuelta, pero tras comprobar en persona que habían vuelto en el templo de Horth, supongo que aún quedan "semillas" suficientes en el vivero.

- ¿Semillas?

- Ah, sí, claro... Lo leí en alguna parte. Así se llama a las niñas que capturan para convertirlas en "asesinas ciegas". No querrás oírlo, un niño tan sensible como tú no creo que soportaría saber que, para llegar a tener ese aspecto albino y esa velocidad sobrehumana, las niñas son sometidas a un proceso químico y a torturas... – Lidda apreció que Jason se ponía tenso. – Tu pequeña Medea, por la edad que tiene, parece pertenecer a un nivel bajo. Sin embargo, como sospecho que hacía misiones sola, entonces debe ser una asesina de nivel Beta. – Lidda perdió la sonrisa un instante. – Una vez, "Nuevededos" me contó que las asesinas ciegas apresaron a uno de sus hombres, Sombra Nocturna. Era un mago de talento, un gran luchador, y sobre todo, una persona que siempre ayudaba al gremio de ladrones. Enviaron lo que quedaba de él dentro de una caja... Su cabeza unida a un tronco sin brazos ni piernas. Le habían aplicado un hechizo regenerador con el que, al morir, al instante resucitaba y volvía a morir... Una agonía eterna que ninguno de los magos era capaz de quitar. Al final, el propio Nuevededos le dio fin cortándole la cabeza.

Lidda se puso en pie. A pesar de que ahora tenía que mirar a Jason echando el cuello hacia atrás, no perdió ni un ápice de seguridad ni confianza.

- Ahora mismo, en algún lugar de Mimir, están haciendo eso con Gilean. Solo que yo no voy a esperar a que me lo envíen en una caja.

Y con esto, Lidda echó a andar hacia la cabaña. En ese momento, Koru entró en el cercado.

- Tienes mala cara, Jason. Espero que Sikoth no te haya contagiado la gripe. – comentó el chico.

- Estoy bien, creo. – Jason tomó una pala y empezó a echar paja a los comederos.

*****************

Esa noche, Kim ofreció una gran cena para celebrar el éxito de las ventas. Las vacas de la granja Wade daban la mejor leche y su carne era realmente muy sabrosa, como pudieron comprobar durante el banquete. Sikoth se unió a la fiesta, lo suficientemente recuperado como para dar las gracias a Kim en persona y también para tomarse un caldo; aunque fue el primero en subir a dormir. Lidda bebió bastante, retando a los hombres más forzudos a ganarla en las rondas de chupitos de licores variados. Tyra ofreció sus servicios con el arpa, y cuando terminó de tocar, un par de chicos jóvenes se acercaron para pedirle un baile (o matrimonio, como se le ocurrió pedir a uno) Torom respondió por ella, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Chicos, esta es la joya de nuestro grupo. Tendréis que ganarme en un pulso si queréis al menos hablar con ella.

Mientras Torom derrotaba a cada uno de los chicos, Jason permanecía ajeno a la fiesta. No se encontraba cansado. De vez en cuando, se tocaba los labios, pensativo. Uno de los granjeros tocaba la guitarra y tocaba una canción. Sikoth, que aún se encontraba allí, le dijo:

- Oye, "Pies de fuego". ¿En qué estás pensando? Pones una cara muy rara...

- Yo... pensaba en... bueno, en la gente que falta.

Detrás de Jason, Lidda se proclamaba "reina" de los chupitos. Tyra se partía de risa con los comentarios y maldiciones que soltaba Torom mientras trataba de ganar un pulso a un hombretón gigantesco. Koru contaba chistes de los suyos, y arrancaba la risa a sus oyentes. En general, en la sala había tanto ruido que resultaba difícil creer que en ese rincón dos personas podían hablar con absoluta tranquilidad.

- Ludovico está desaparecido... No sabemos si volveremos a verle... Zul nos abandonó, y tampoco sabemos que suerte ha corrido y...

- ¿Elia? Ella te dijo que volvería, ¿no?

- Bueno, me lo prometió.

- ¿Y a ti, quién de los tres te gustaría que volviera? – Sikoth se echó a reír (y luego, a toser) al ver la cara de desconcierto de Jason. El muchacho de Keel se puso colorado como un tomate. - Dicen que no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, y creo que en tu caso, no te dabas cuenta de lo importante que es Elia para ti, hasta que ya no la tienes.

Jason se inclinó un poco hacia Sikoth, y le murmuró, todo lo bajo que pudo:

- Es que ella...me besó. Es la primera vez que... bueno, ya sabes.

Sikoth se echó a reír otra vez (y a toser, otra y otra vez). Cuando recuperó el aliento, comentó:

- Se veía venir. Chico, Elia estaba enamorada de ti desde el principio, practicamente. Ahora, lo importante es saber si a ti también te gusta.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada, hasta marcharse? – Jason seguía colorado.

- Le daría miedo tu respuesta. Ella debía pensar que quieres a Medea, esa chica ciega, y no se atrevía a confesar su amor. Por eso, esperó hasta el último minuto para decírtelo. – Sikoth se levantó. – Aprovecha este tiempo para meditar la respuesta que quieres darle cuando Elia regrese a nuestro lado. Me voy a dormir.

- Gracias, Sikoth... Que te mejores. – Jason observó como Sikoth se marchaba de la sala abarrotada. "No suele hablar mucho, pero cuando lo hace, merece la pena escucharle. Es más observador de lo que podría pensarse".

"Debo meditar la respuesta que debo darle..." Jason se tocó otra vez los labios. Aún podía sentir la tibieza y suavidad de la maga, y el deseo irresistible que el aspirante a caballero sintió en esos momentos.

El deseo de aferrarse a ella, de evitar que le dejara, de continuar besándose.

Al otro lado del salón, Kim felicitaba a Torom por su fuerza. El mercenario estaba algo achispado, pero aprovechó el momento para preguntarle a Kim:

- ¿Sabías que tu primo vivía en Keel?

- No, mi madre me contó que se había marchado a un colegio para huérfanos al otro lado del país, y que no volvería. – Kim tomó un poco de su sidra. – Él ya me ha dicho que ahora trabaja de mercenario con vosotros, y que hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por estas tierras. – Kim se echó a reír. – Nuestros padres eran hermanos, pero no se llevaban muy bien. El tío Rowan vivía en la ciudad, mi padre heredó la granja de la familia en ... y no se veían mucho. Cuando murieron los tíos, un tipo con unos bigotes inmensos nos dejó a Jason en la puerta y le dijo a mi padre "Te toca cuidar de él, eres su familia y los lazos de sangre no se pueden eludir" – Kim imitó una voz grave de varón. – Recuerdo que mi madre le decía a mi padre que tener a Jason nos traería problemas. Entonces, Jason, a pesar de ser un crío, ayudó en la granja, y no se le daba mal. También jugaba conmigo y me contaba cuentos de caballeros y dragones. Yo no tengo hermanos, y la granja está apartada de aldeas, por lo que no solía jugar con niños de mi edad. Por eso tengo tantos recuerdos de mi primo.

- ¿Cuando se marchó, te acuerdas? – preguntó Tyra.

- Sí... – una sombra de tristeza nubló los oscuros ojos de Kim. El chico empezaba a nublarse por culpa del alcohol. – Había un grupo de híbridos que nos robaban y mataban al ganado, y mi padre, junto con algunos hombres, hicieron una batida para detenerlos. Murieron todos. Mi madre se quedó sola al frente de la granja y me dijo que ya no podía ocuparse de Jason, que era solo pariente de mi padre y por tanto, debía valerse por su cuenta.

Tan pronto como se había puesto triste, volvió a sonreír.

- No importa. – Kim se giró hacia Jason, que seguía pensativo sentado en la chimenea, y le gritó: - ¡Oye, primo! Cuando acabes con tu tarea, ven a la granja. Seguro que puedes hacer mucho allí, y tendrás trabajo asegurado.

- No creo que sea buena idea. – Jason reaccionó al fin. Muy serio, comentó: - Anda, Kim, ve a dormir, que mañana tendréis mucho más jaleo y además, has bebido demasiado.

Kim obedeció, como un cordero. Todo lo grande que era, y se comportaba como si fuera un niño, fácil de manejar e influenciable.

- Vaya, Jason "Pies de Fuego", si va a resultar que eres rico y todo. – Torom se echó un poco más de cerveza en una jarra y se la ofreció a Jason. Este la rechazó. – ¿Por qué no vuelves a la granja? Según he sabido, puedes reclamar al menos una parcela, y Kim parece tener buenos recuerdos de ti.

- Yo no quiero nada de ellos. – Jason, con el ceño fruncido, añadió: - Kim no lo sabe, así que por favor, no le digáis nada. Su madre me echó a patadas de la granja la misma noche en que murió mi tío. Me dijo que había sido culpa mía, que "mi sangre" había atraído la desgracia a la granja, y que me alejara de ellos y de mi primo para siempre. Yo entonces quería regresar a Keel y buscar la tumba de mis padres, así que decidí que era el momento. Mi tía me odia, y es mejor para Kim mantenerse alejado de mí. Si mañana Sikoth está mejor, podemos marcharnos hacia Ravenloft.

Aunque las palabras sonaron duras, Jason se mostraba tranquilo y calmado.

- No tiene sentido... Según Kim, tu tío murió tratando de enfrentarse a unos híbridos que le robaban el ganado. ¿Qué tuviste que ver con eso, si eras un niño? – preguntó Tyra.

- Yo tampoco lo comprendo del todo. Mis tíos no me tenían mucho aprecio. Mi tío solo me acogió por ser el hijo de su hermano mayor, y mi tía me trataba como si fuera invisible. Supongo que mi tía enloqueció ante la noticia y lo pagó conmigo. Yo por si acaso, nunca me he atrevido a acercarme a la granja y no tenía pensado volver a ver a mi primo. Espero que Kim no se meta en ningún lío por haberme visto.

Con esto, Jason anunció que el siguiente en acostarse sería él. Antes de salir de la sala, sin embargo, Lidda le cogió del brazo y tiró de él.

- Eh, Jason, ya sé como puedes pagarme la información que te di antes. – Lidda, a pesar de olor a alcohol que desprendían sus ropas, tenía la mirada lúcida y la media sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Por qué será que me da mala espina esa mirada?"

**********************************

"Menuda petición más rara" Jason, de pie, miraba el bosque oscuro. Lidda solo le había pedido, a cambio de la información sobre las asesinas ciegas, que fuera solo al bosque de las afueras, y permaneciera de pie al menos una hora. Jason pensó que la hafling estaba demasiado borracha para darse cuenta de lo que pedía, pero no, Lidda estaba serena cuando se lo pidió.

"Pero es que...Ludovico me hizo prometerle que no iría jamás a ningún sitio solo" argumentó Jason. Lidda se echó a reír. "¿Y vas a mantener tu promesa con ese tipo, ahora que no está el grupo? Tranquilo, solo te pido eso, un rato. No será tan grave..."

Jason salió cuando se aseguró que efectivamente todos los miembros del grupo dormían. Cruzó la estancia, bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta. Echó a correr como un rayo, siempre eludiendo a los guardianes que vigilaban el ganado, y alcanzó el bosque en pocos minutos. Había dejado de llover hacía apenas unos minutos, y el ambiente era fresco y silencioso.

Ahora que estaba solo, y para mantenerse ocupado, Jason pensó en la última conversación con Elia antes de su partida. ¿Qué respuesta iba a darle? No lo sabía. La echaba de menos, y le hubiera gustado permanecer a su lado más tiempo... Ella había sido la primera chica a la que había besado, y le hizo sentir algo que no sabía siquiera que existía. "Demasiados años preocupado por el hambre y por ayudar a los niños huérfanos en Keel... Jamás me había preguntado..."

Jason levantó la vista. Le había parecido escuchar el ulular de un búho. Se sobresaltó cuando Riwl se posó en su hombro.

- No sé si esto se puede considerar compañía o no. – comentó Jason cuando se recuperó del susto. Acarició la cabeza del búho y se echó a reír. – Desde luego, no gano para sustos. Entre descubrir quién era Medea en realidad, la desaparición de Ludovico, la muerte del príncipe Orfeo, Zul, encontrarme con Kim cuando todo parecía perdido... Me pregunto si mi tía tenía razón al afirmar que mi sangre da mala suerte...

Jason recordó entonces su llegada a la granja. Vermotrix le depositó en la entrada, como si en vez de un niño fuera un saco de patatas. Antes de ese momento, Jason había visto como enterraban a sus padres en la fosa común, e inmediatamente después debió perder el sentido o volverse loco, porque no recordaba que pasó en ese espacio de tiempo. De repente, estaba delante de dos personas que le miraban con repulsa en sus sonrisas falsas y miedo en los ojos. Su tío, un hombre inmensamente grande y gordo, no se parecía mucho a su padre; y su tía, con su severa cofia encajada entre los cabellos prematuramente grises, carecía de cualquier tipo de amabilidad o cariño maternal.

- Rowan me pidió que os ocuparais del niño...

- ¡No! ¡No quiero a nadie que tenga sangre maldita en esta casa! – gritó su tía. Su tío la mandó callar.

- ¿Sólo te dijo eso? – preguntó a Vermotrix. El soldado añadió:

- También dijo que este chico también es un Wade, y por tanto, no puedes eludir los lazos de sangre. – Vermotrix, sin decir nada más, dio la vuelta y se marchó.

"Como mi tía no quería tenerme en su casa, dormía en el granero. Dejé de ir a la escuela y ayudaba a mi tío, a pesar de que entonces yo tenía 6 o 7 años. Pobre Kim, se piensa que yo era feliz en la granja, pero lo cierto es que su padre me daba unas buenas palizas por "no cumplir con el trabajo". Kim solo se acuerda de los buenos ratos que pasamos juntos."

El bosque permanecía silencioso, y empezaba a correr un viento helado. Riwl le picó en la oreja y levantó el vuelo, sin duda para tratar de encontrar algo de caza. "Es curioso... Este búho no hiberna..." Jason se tocó la oreja dolorida. Estaba pensando en regresar a la cabaña, cuando ocurrió algo que le dejó aturdido unos minutos. Un empujón, un grito, golpes y después, la hierba y el barro húmedo pegados a la cara. Se incorporó de golpe, y la escena que vio le dejó mudo.

Lidda estaba de pie, de espaldas a él. Sostenía su florete en una mano, y en la otra, el puñal que ella llamaba "mataconejos". Alrededor de ella y Jason había cientos de puñales finos clavados en el suelo. Jason se tocó el cuello, pues sintió la tibieza de la sangre corriendo por él. Le habían alcanzado justo encima de la oreja izquierda. Un poco más, y el puñal se habría clavado en su cerebro.

- Mira Jason, una asesina ciega... – Lidda se afianzó en el suelo. En efecto, frente a ella, había una niña. Era bajita, con el cabello blanco retirado hacia atrás en una prieta coleta y vestida con la túnica blanca. Jason pensó que podría ser Medea, pero la niña habló, y el chico de Keel supo que era otra totalmente distinta.

- ¡Aliento venenoso de Caos! – gritó un hechizo, y de la hierba y la tierra surgió un vapor verdoso. Lidda no vaciló. Dio un gran salto, se plantó delante de la niña y trató de asestarle un golpe con el florete. La niña la esquivó, usando el estilete de plata. La halfling y la asesina ciega continuaban sus ataques una y otra vez, dirigidos al corazón de su enemigo con igual puntería y habilidad. Mientras, Jason se tapó la boca y la nariz con la mano y escapó de la nube tóxica.

"Seré tonto... Claro, era eso lo que quería Lidda..." Jason observó como la halfing se empleaba a fondo para herir a la pequeña asesina ciega. Cuando tuvo su cuello en la punta del florete, la ladrona apretó y le gritó:

- Ya estás hablando, pequeña zorra... ¿Dónde tenéis a Gilean? Habla, antes de que te corte la garganta.

La niña se escurrió, lanzó otro hechizo venenoso y asestó una patada a Lidda. El cuerpo de la hafling voló por encima de Jason y aterrizó de espaldas, lejos de su florete. "Maldita sea... ¿Pero por qué no hago algo?"

Jason desenvainó el sable oxidado. La pequeña asesina ciega se movía en círculos alrededor de él, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

- Y pensar que ella me decía que no cayera en la trampa, que aún no era el momento... – musitó la niña. – Si te consigo, me ascenderán a nivel Beta. No tienes ninguna oportunidad, pequeño.

Jason se habría reído por el hecho de que alguien tan bajito le llamara así, pero no podía confiarse. Recordó la única lección que le había dado Sir Cameen Espada... Debía mantener siempre el equilibrio, tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente. El suelo resbalaba como lo hacía el suelo en ese lugar de las montañas, pero Jason ahora tenía más confianza. Debía primero asegurarse de que sus talones estaban apoyados. Tomó aire y se concentró en no perder de vista a la pequeña asesina.

Detrás de Jason, Lidda se incorporaba. Se limpió la sangre que le corría por el labio y recuperó su florete.

- Somos dos, adelante.

El chico de Keel y la hafling se precipitaron a la vez sobre la asesina ciega. La pequeña esquivó cada uno de sus ataques. Los ojos glaucos no paraban de moverse, como si realmente pudiera ver. "Deben ser los sonidos de nuestros sables, o el rumor de las ropas, o nuestra respiración agitada... Las otras asesinas ciegas que he visto no hacían esos gestos extraños... quizá ella también es una novata, como yo..." Jason detuvo el mandoble de la chica, y entonces pensó que si hubiera un sonido realmente fuerte que ahogara o distorsionara los suyos, quizá Lidda y él podrían derrotarla.

Como si respondieran a su petición, en ese momento empezó a llover a cántaros. Las gotas gruesas golpeaban la superficie de la tierra, y formaron charcos en cuestión de segundos. El agua, al chocar contra las cosas, provocaba un ruido ensordecedor. La niña por primera vez perdió confianza, y los ataques feroces de Lidda dieron resultado. Jason la desarmó, como ya había hecho anteriormente con Medea: un giro de muñeca que le enseñó Koru. El estilete salió volando por los aires y se clavó en el tronco de un árbol. Lidda aprovechó la ocasión para golpearla con el mango del estilete en la nariz y luego asestarle una patada en el estómago. La niña cayó al suelo de espaldas.

- Ahora... – Lidda le pisó ambos brazos y la agarró del cuello. - ¡Responde! ¿Dónde está Gilean?

La asesina ciega escupió sangre al rostro de la halfing, y esta le asestó un par de bofetadas.

- Te cortaré a pedacitos, maldito engendro. Y luego se los mandaré a esa Werther... para que vea lo que puede pasar a sus pupilas.

- Eso no detendrá a Werther.

Lidda levantó la vista. La voz desconocida provenía de algún lugar frente a ella, oculta su dueña por la inmensa cortina de agua. Esforzando la vista, Lidda apreció una silueta femenina. Fue Jason quién reconoció la voz, pues gritó:

- ¡Medea! – el chico de Keel levantó el sable oxidado. Él también podía ver la silueta de la asesina ciega. - ¡Sal, y terminemos con esto de una vez!

- Ayúdame, hermana. – suplicó la aprendiza de asesina.

- Werther no es humana, por tanto no sentirá lo mismo que vosotros los ladrones sentisteis cuando os devolvimos a Sombra Nocturna. – Medea, con la voz relajada, no avanzó. – Has sido una estúpida al pedirle a Jason que se expusiera de ese modo. Pensé que ese Ludovico me pondría las cosas difíciles, pero gracias a ti, cumpliré la misión sin mayores esfuerzos.

Medea dio un paso al frente. Lidda golpeó otra vez a la pequeña asesina ciega, justo encima de la nuez del cuello, una técnica que conocía para dejar a alguien inconsciente de inmediato. Lidda cruzó la barrera de agua y cortó con su florete la silueta de Medea. Lo único que cortó fue la lluvia.

- ¡Jason! – gritó la ladrona.

El muchacho no podía hablar. Medea estaba tan cerca de él, como hacía unos días estuvo Elia. Solo que la asesina ciega no pretendía ni besarle ni siquiera darle un abrazo como hacía en las ruinas del templo. No, Medea había apoyado la punta de su estilete bajo la barbilla del muchacho. Su mano firme apretaba el mango.

"Equilibrio y concentración. Ahí está la clave, eso son los motivos por el que no eres tan buen espadachín. La concentración es olvidar lo que ocurre en tu interior y en el exterior, olvidar todo excepto al oponente y su cuerpo." Le había dicho Ludovico, la noche de su primer y único entrenamiento. Él conocía el cuerpo de Medea, juntos se habían abrazado para ahuyentar el frío y el hambre.

Ocurrió en una fracción de segundo. Medea inclinó el estilete dispuesta a cortar de raíz las venas del cuello de Jason, pero el chico, con los pies firmes en el suelo, se echó hacia atrás. Se apoyó en sus manos y, dando una vuelta, golpeó a Medea en la barbilla. La asesina se escurrió del golpe, pero se encontró con la halfing. Lidda se inclinó y desde abajo, acometió una estocada, que rasgó el rostro de la asesina ciega por la mitad. Medea se apartó dolorida. En ese momento, un rayo de color rojo golpeó a Lidda y la hizo caer. Jason la sujetó a tiempo. Los dos contemplaron como Medea se volatizaba en el aire. La expresión en el rostro de la asesina ciega era de incomprensión, pero antes de desaparecer gritó:

- No lo olvides, Jason, la próxima vez que te vea, acabarás muerto como todas ellas. – y su cuerpo desapareció en el aire. La lluvia cesó y Lidda pudo ver que la otra asesina ciega también había desaparecido.

**************************

Cuando, empapados y heridos, Jason y Lidda se acercaron a la cabaña, encontraron que todos estaban en el exterior. Jason miró hacia los cercados donde estaban encerradas las reses, y se encontró con un espectáculo terrorífico. Todas las vacas, sin excepción, estaban tendidas. Sus cuerpos llenos de pústulas sangrantes aún se convulsionaban, las largas lenguas colgaban por encima de sus bocas y los ojos se habían vuelto blancos como la leche.

Torom, Tyra, Sikoth y Koru estaban de pie, vestidos y equipados, rodeados de los hombres de la granja de los Wade. Kim, con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, fue el primero en ver llegar a su primo.

- Kim... ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es todo esto? – empezó a decir Jason. De repente, Kim le asestó un puñetazo. Cuando dejó de ver estrellas, se incorporó. Su primo le observaba desde arriba, con los puños apretados y el rostro rojo de indignación.

- Nunca creí... lo que decía mi madre de ti. No quería creerlo. Ella me contó que tú habías sido quien trajo la mala suerte a nuestra granja, que tu sangre está maldita... pero yo pensé que mi madre exageraba. Ahora, no lo creo así. La granja está arruinada, y solo porque te acogí como a un hermano...

- Kim, debe ser un malentendido, él no... – empezó a decir Tyra, buscando que el muchacho se calmara. Kim iba a apartarla de otro puñetazo, cuando la mano de Torom, que apretó su puño, se lo impidió.

- Esto ha sido obra de un hechicero oscuro, no tiene más vuelta de hoja. Jason no tiene ni idea de hechizos, así que no juzgues a la ligera. – Torom apartó el puño de Kim. – Han soltado una nube tóxica sobre las reses mientras dormíamos. Eso es todo. Aún podemos pillar a los culpables y...

- No, no podemos. Han huido. – Jason, usando la manga de su chaqueta, se puso en pie y habló a su primo. "Medea me dijo que iba a acabar muerto, como ellas... a esto se refería". – Pero tienes razón. Yo he sido quién te ha traído mala suerte. Perdóname, Kim. No te preocupes, no volverás a verme. Nos marcharemos ahora mismo. – Jason se dio cuenta que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba encima: el sable oxidado, el medallón del compromiso de su madre y la pieza que pertenecía a Elia. – Gracias por todo.

Jason se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar. Lidda, tras vacilar, asintió y le siguió. Sikoth, que definitivamente parecía ya recuperado, echó a andar, con la mirada hacia atrás. Torom, tras hacer un gesto a Tyra para que se marchara, apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de su espada y dio un par de pasos sin dar la espalda al grupo de granjeros. Koru también se ocupó de observar al grupo, para evitar que se les echara encima. Riwl se posó en su hombro, y los granjeros tomaron la estampa del joven con el búho como una señal de mal agüero y no se acercaron.

*********************

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Jason cayó de rodillas y declaró que estaba agotado. La noche daba paso a un amanecer gris y pálido. El grupo se detuvo, y Torom se ofreció a encender un fuego mientras Koru buscaba algo de comer por aquellos lugares. El ladrón comentó que, antes de bajar precipitadamente, había tomado "prestados" unos cuantos trozos de carne reseca. Sikoth también había llenado su alforja de hogazas de pan. De espaldas al grupo, Jason se había apoyado en el tronco de un árbol medio podrido y había cerrado los ojos. Tenía el rostro amoratado por los golpes que le había dado su primo, y también algunos rasguños. Mientras descansaba, Lidda contó a grandes rasgos el encuentro con las asesinas ciegas.

- Malditas... Si llego a pillarlas, ahora ya sabría donde está Gilean... – Lidda apretó los puños, furiosa. – Espero que en el gremio, alguien me pueda ayudar...

- No volváis a hacer algo tan estúpido. – le recriminó Torom. – Os habéis expuesto, sin pensar que podían quitarnos las dos únicas piezas que poseemos. Ludovico sería un necio, pero era un necio inteligente. Si le pidió a Jason que jamás fuera solo a ningún sitio, era para evitarnos un encuentro así.

- Fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para ponerme en contacto con las asesinas ciegas. – Lidda miró de reojo a Jason, que seguía durmiendo ajeno a la conversación. – No me importa arriesgarme, si hay recompensa. Y creo que algo he obtenido.

- ¿El qué? Según tu relato, Medea casi acaba con él... – dijo Koru.

- Eso... "Casi". Pudo matarle, pero vaciló. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Tyra?

La ninja asintió.

- Cuando nos enfrentamos en aquella isla, tuve la sensación de que Medea pudo acabar con Jason, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, derritió la cadena para obligarnos a marchar cuanto antes, para evitar la lucha. No sé que pretendía.

- Y nos ha estado siguiendo, tal y como sospechaba. Hizo una referencia a una historia que le conté a Jason. La próxima vez, la pillaré. – Lidda apretó los puños. – Debemos tener cuidado con lo que hablamos entre nosotros.

- Estaremos más atentos. Y por favor, se acabaron las escaramuzas en plena noche. – Torom añadió, con voz preocupada. – Lidda, ¿cómo estás? Deberías curarte las heridas.

La ladrona hizo un gesto para quitarles importancia, pero no respondió con ningún sarcasmo. Seguía preocupada por Gilean, pero algo en su interior le decía que el mago aún seguía vivo. "Resiste, te ayudaré a escapar de esas arpías, aunque me cueste la vida o lo que más aprecio".

Fortaleza de Ruhe.

Un grito de terror despertó a Gilean de su sueño. Trató de moverse, pero las gruesas cadenas que le mantenían sujeto a la pared se agitaron. Una corriente de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo, y el dolor le aturdió tanto que confundía sus gritos de terror con los de la otra persona que gritaba por encima de él.

Había alguien en la celda. Gilean trató de ver, pero hacía días que sus ojos habían dejado de distinguir la luz. A su alrededor, solo había oscuridad y el hedor de la muerte. Una mano callosa se posó sobre su mentón. Gilean trató de escapar del tacto frío de la asesina ciega que le tocaba, pero las cadenas volvieron a descargar electricidad sobre él. Agotado, el halfing mago solo acertó a decir:

- ¿Por qué me mantienes con vida, Werther, vieja zorra?

- No soy Werther. – susurró la asesina ciega. – Quédate quieto un segundo.

Gilean obedeció, más para evitar otra corriente de electricidad que por que quisiera obedecer a su captora. La asesina apoyó una boquilla a sus labios resecos y derramó agua fresca sobre ellos. Gilean bebió, ávido, y por unos breves segundos sintió que volvía a tener esperanzas de salir de allí vivo.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Si Werther se entera, te matará...

La asesina no respondió. En su lugar, agitó una de las cadenas. Tras el chispazo de electricidad, Gilean apenas podía hablar.

- El grito que sonaba se debe a un hechizo que se llama "aliento de Caos". Es la especialidad de Werther, su castigo favorito. Una asesina ciega de bajo nivel desobedeció las órdenes de su hermana mayor y trató de actuar por su cuenta. Pero se encontró con una hafling muy dura de roer, y casi compromete la misión. A su pesar, mi superiora ha tenido que sacrificar a la novata. No están los tiempos para tener a inútiles entre nuestras filas.

Gilean trataba de decir algo, pero las olas de dolor que sentía le arrastraban a la inconsciencia. Antes de desmayarse, la asesina ciega se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído:

- Está haciendo lo que puede. Resiste, ella te salvará. Así lo he visto, y así será.


	54. Capítulo 53

Capítulo 53

(Sabel)

Habían pasado un par de días cuando el grupo comenzó a divisar la ciudad de Ravenloft a lo lejos. A pesar de la reticencia que mostraban algunos se esforzaban por alcanzar a Lidda, quien había apretado tanto el paso que casi iba corriendo a todo lo que daban sus cortas piernas. Al fin la halfling se detuvo al llegar a una pequeña loma que bajaba hacia la ciudad, para descansar un rato y organizarse respecto a lo que se haría después; le importaba muy poco si los demás estaban de acuerdo o no, pero los llevaría al Gremio hasta obtener ha suficiente información sobre Gilean.

En lo que los demás llegaban, Lidda sacó de entre sus ropas la figurilla de jade que servía para invocar a Viento Fugaz, apretándola con el puño. Desde que se lo habían llevado, no se había atrevido a llamarlo por temor a enterarse por ese medio de que su hechicero estaría muerto. Suspirando, levantó la figurilla con forma de dragón y la dejó caer al suelo:

-Ven, Viento Fugaz- dijo, casi en un susurro

Lidda contempló con alivio la niebla que salía de la figurilla y daba forma al dragón hada: Viento Fugaz estaba bien, a pesar de su aspecto demacrado y de los rasguños que presentaba su pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Aún… vive, cierto?- la halfling hablaba con un nudo en la garganta

-En efecto Aguijón- le respondió telepáticamente el dragón- aunque lo han torturado hasta el cansancio. Puedes verlo en mi propio cuerpo.

-¿Podrás contactarlo?- Lidda cargó a la criatura con cuidado, sin poder evitar que éste diera un respingo

-Lamentablemente no - dijo Viento Fugaz después de unos instantes, mirándola con sus grandes ojos ambarinos- han puesto una barrera que impide toda comunicación telepática.

- ¿Ya terminaste… de hablar con tus amigos animales?- dijo un jadeante Torom, llamando su atención- Bien, tenemos mucho que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo.

-Espero que no estemos demasiado tiempo en este lugar- Tyra miraba desconfiada las torretas de la muralla- la última vez que estuve aquí no fui bien recibida.

-Ahora más que nunca nos conviene estar aquí- la ladrona hizo que Viento Fugaz se metiera en su morral- Y no, no lo digo sólo por Gilean.

-¿Tu crees que accedan a darnos información sobre la Pluma?- Sikoth preguntó, un tanto incrédulo

-Me sorprende que a estas alturas de tu vida, más después de tener un maestro tan formidable, sigas siendo tan ingenuo- Lidda se ajustó la espada- Andando, no hay tiempo que perder.

A regañadientes siguieron a la ladrona hasta llegar a las puertas de la ciudad, en donde algunos cubrieron sus rostros antes de entrar. Ravenloft era una ciudad grande y de mucho movimiento, en donde uno podía encontrar de todo: desde un distrito con templos dedicados a los dioses principales de Mimir hasta rincones en donde ver cómo ejecutaban a alguien a plena luz del día, y para la gente esto era tan cotidiano como salir a comprar leche y pan. Los contrastes entre las zonas más pudientes y las menos afortunadas eran muy marcados, aunque de cierto modo eso le daba colorido a la ciudad.

-¿Hacia dónde están las posadas en este sitio? Comienza a anochecer y será mejor que busquemos en dónde descansar- Jason miraba a su alrededor.

-Créeme que a donde iremos estarás mucho mejor que en una posada- los ojos de la halfling lo miraban con malicia.

Lidda los condujo hacia poco más allá de la zona comercial, a un callejón entre dos edificios descuidados. El grupo se sobresaltó al escuchar los maullidos de un gato mientras Lidda graznaba tres veces con mucha naturalidad, tanto que un oído inexperto en verdad juraría haber escuchado a un cuervo. Esta, divertida al ver la reacción de sus compañeros de viaje, caminó hasta llegar a una alcantarilla.

-Vamos, todos adentro- dijo, después de retirar la tapa- Y rápido, que esta zona es muy vigilada por los guardias.

-¿Estás loca?- Jason la miraba desconfiado- ¿Qué diantres vamos a hacer en el drenaje de la ciudad?

-Taparnos bien la nariz, el olor es penetrante- Lidda, después de cubrir su rostro con un pañuelo, lo empujó hacia adentro.

-¿Qué hay de Riwl?- Koru se asomó para ver si Jason estaba bien- No creo que se sienta muy cómodo allá dentro, lo mismo que Huggin.

-Estarán bien, las aves cuando lo desean son solidarias entre sí.

Una vez que todos bajaron y se cubrieron, Lidda se metió tras ellos asegurando el mecanismo que cerraba la entrada. Con toda la confianza del mundo comenzó a caminar guiando al grupo por los pasajes hasta llegar a una bifurcación, donde se acercó a examinar unas marcas sobre la pared.

-¡Puaj! ¡Esto es asqueroso!- el mercenario se cubría la nariz con su capa- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir jugando, eh?

-Ya casi llegamos, es mejor que me sigan- Lidda se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la izquierda

-¿Llegar a dónde?- Koru la miraba intrigado, sospechando de sus intenciones

-Ya lo verán, sólo esperen un momento- la halfling comenzó a tantear la pared, buscando algo

-¡Ah!- Tyra se apartó de un salto, cayendo casi encima de Sikoth

-¿Estás… bien?- el chico se había sonrojado debido a la cercanía de la chica

-Me pareció ver algo pasar- la shinobi estaba alerta- Esto no me gusta.

-Tranquila, es sólo una rata- Torom miraba al animal escabullirse en un agujero

-Entonces ya saben que llegamos- Lidda abrió una puerta oculta en la pared- Adelante, bienvenidos a mi casa- agregó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Ah no! ¡Me niego a entrar ahí!- el mercenario comenzaba a retroceder, comprendiendo las intenciones de la ladrona.

-Este es el lugar más seguro que vas a encontrar en Ravenloft en estos momentos; más después del incidente de hace unos días con las Asesinas Ciegas- la pequeña ladrona miró a Jason- lo más que puedo hacer por ti después de mi torpeza es darte refugio. Esas perras no se atreverán a armar líos, más cuando sepan que estás aquí.

-¡¿Acaso nos estás tendiendo una trampa?!

-¡No seas estúpido, niño!- Lidda entornó los ojos- si han llegado hasta aquí sin problemas es porque vienen conmigo y se los han permitido, de otro modo los habrían atrapado en el callejón. Por otro lado, las noticias en estos mundos vuelan, cosa que ya deberías de saber dado que hace tiempo nos observan; es muy probable que nos hayan tendido alguna emboscada en las posadas. Entren antes de que me arrepienta de haberlos traído.

El grupo de aventureros avanzó a través del pasillo ya con los rostros descubiertos –guiado por la halfling- alumbrado por algunas antorchas, cada vez éste se iba ensanchando y serpenteaba tanto que a veces resultaba difícil no perderse. Al fin llegaron a un salón muy amplio, donde cientos de ladrones de todas las razas bebían y se reían escandalosamente. Los silbidos, piropos y albures no se hicieron esperar en cuanto Tyra apareció en el umbral, arrancando miradas asesinas de Torom y Sikoth quienes estaban dispuestos a romperle la crisma a cualquiera que intentara ponerle un dedo encima.  
Jason se distraía mirando el lugar: la decoración era bastante lujosa, con telas colgando de las paredes, algunos candelabros bañados en oro y algunas mesas de las más finas maderas encontradas en Mimir. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando una muchacha humana, de no más de 15 años de edad, le gritó un piropo tan obsceno que dejaba atrás al más patán de los piratas… y por mucho. Koru, tan asombrado como él por la poca educación de la chiquilla, iba desternillándose de risa a más no poder.  
Al fin llegaron frente a una puerta de madera de cedro, finamente grabada con la insignia del Gremio –se le conoce vulgarmente como el Gremio de Ravenloft, pero en los bajos mundos siempre ha sido el Nido de las Arañas, por sus ladrones especialistas en poner trampas-: una araña saliendo de un cofre.

-Adelante Aguijón, los estaba esperando.

Quien había hablado era Gunter Nuevededos, un humano de mediana edad vestido con túnicas de seda y varias joyas repartidas a lo largo de su cuerpo. Era completamente calvo, sus ojillos de ratón y su barba de chivo le daban cierto aspecto que recordaba a los diablos de las leyendas. Sentada en un mullido cojín, estaba una anciana hechicera humana, enfundada en una túnica de color negro: tenía tantas arrugas en el rostro que casi no se le notaban sus ciegos ojos, su rala cabellera blanca estaba peinada en un apretado moño y apenas si levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó que cerraban la puerta.

-Un honor tenerla presente, matrona Mayweda- Lidda hizo una reverencia ante la anciana

-Bien, ¿qué nos has traído hoy Aguijón?- Nuevededos comenzó a pasearse lentamente entre el grupo, con una copa de vino en la mano- un muchacho aspirante a guerrero, dos chicos que parecen hermanos y además adiestrados en el arte…

-Fueron aprendices de Ardilla Silenciosa- la halfling sonreía divertida ante el desconcierto de sus compañeros

-¡Ah, ya veo!- el líder del gremio hablaba con voz muy dulzona- ¿No les interesa trabajar para el honorable Nido?

-Ehmm… no, gracias- Sikoth sonreía nervioso

-Pero lo tendremos en cuenta- Respondió Koru, llevándose un codazo de parte de su hermano

-¡Mira, esto si que es interesante!- Nuevededos examinaba minuciosamente a un arisco Torom- Un chiquillo con ropas de mercenario… ¿A quién se las robaste?

-A nadie- la voz ronca del mercenario sobresaltó a Tyra

-¡Entonces te gusta jugar a los disfraces! Porque no engañas a nadie: tienes tanta pinta de mercenario como yo la tengo de clérigo de Horth- agregó Nuevedeos, haciendo un gesto burdo de bendición que arrancó carcajadas de Lidda y la vieja Mayweda- ¡Ah! Lo mejor siempre viene al final, ¿cierto? Dama tan hermosa como tú no he visto ni probado en muchos años de mi vida- el ladrón se había acercado a Tyra- si te interesa, siempre serás bienvenida en mi corazón… y mi lecho, por supuesto.

La bofetada que la shinobi le dio a Nuevededos fue tan rápida y fuerte que por un momento lo dejó sin resuello ante la vista horrorizada de los demás. Una vez recuperado, el líder del gremio la miró con el rostro desencajado, mientras algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-¡Oh! ¡Me han rechazado!- Nuevededos se tocó el pecho e hizo un gesto dramático tocándose la frente con el dorso de la mano- ¡A MI! ¡QUE DESDICHA! ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR ASI!

Ante el horror de los presentes, el ladrón sacó un puñal y se lo clavó en el pecho, desplomándose casi de inmediato. Contra toda prudencia Tyra se acercó a evaluar su estado, recibiendo un beso en el cuello del astuto ladrón cuando menos se lo esperaba.

-¡TE PIÑÉ!

La chica retrocedió asqueada mientras Nuevededos reía a carcajadas, y ya Torom estaba dispuesto a rebanarle el gaznate cuando Lidda los detuvo con un gesto.

-En fin, vayamos al grano- Nuevededos se levantó, desclavó el puñal de la armadura que llevaba bajo las túnicas como si nada y se acomodó en la lujosa silla al lado de la matrona Mayweda- ¿Has averiguado algo de Chispa?

-No mucho desde que me avisaron de su secuestro- Lidda dejó salir a Viento Fugaz de su morral- El puede decirles algo más

-Chispa aún vive- respondió la matrona Mayweda tras tocar al dragón-hada por unos segundos- aunque es casi imposible comunicarse con él.

-¿Logró hacerlo, matrona Mayweda?

-Por unos instantes, esa arpía de Werther aún es demasiado novata poniendo barreras cuando se trata de mí- la hechicera sonrió ligeramente- está muy lastimado, pero se encuentra bien.

-D-Disculpe, matrona M-Mayweda- un titubeante Sikoth habló- ¿Usted podría decirnos algo sobre la Pluma de Oth?

-¿Estás demente?- Torom siseó dándole un codazo al chico- ¿Quieres comprometer las piezas que ya tenemos en este lugar? ¡Podemos perderlas!

-Ah, ¿y qué piensas dar a cambio, muchacho?- la hechicera se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia él- La información aquí cuesta y mucho

-Uno de ellos se prestó para atraer a las Asesinas Ciegas y así pude averiguar algo más de ellas- se apresuró a decir Lidda- creo que eso me parece suficiente pago por ello.

-En ese caso te diré, muchachito- la matrona Mayweda le llegaba a Sikoth a la altura del pecho- De la pieza que buscan ahora está dividida en cinco partes, una de ellas se encontraba aquí hace tiempo. La tiene el viejo Nibel, uno de los halflings más diestros en las artes que existen, se retiró hace varios años… y no, no se las dará a menos que lo encuentren, alguien logre convencerlo y sólo conozco a una persona que lo haría.

-¿Y quién es esa persona?

-Lulú, así que si llegan a encontrarlo y logra convencer a ese vejete cascarrabias esa parte de la pieza de Ikah sería suya.

-Aguijón, pueden pasar aquí la noche, pero te advierto que deberás irte con ellos en la mañana- la mirada de Nuevededos se había tornado seria- Si saben de fijo en dónde ubicarte, Chispa sufriría el mismo destino de Sombra Nocturna y no queremos eso.

-Estoy consciente de ello.

-¡Entonces no se diga más!- Nuevededos dio una palmada- Por hoy disfruten de nuestra hospitalidad, además hoy tenemos un espectáculo de bardos muy especial.

El grupo salió rumbo a la sala común, andando con un poco más de confianza pero aún así algo ariscos con la gente que andaba por los pasillos.

-¿Y en dónde vamos a dormir, genio?- Torom miraba con reproche a Lidda

-En mis aposentos, nadie entra ahí más que yo- la halfling estiraba el cuello como buscando algo- no se preocupen, son lo suficientemente amplios para que quepamos todos.

-¡Eh, Araña!

Una daga voló rápidamente por el cuarto, apenas siendo desviada por el florete de Lidda hacia una pared, llevándose de paso un mechón de cabello de Koru. De entre la marea humana apareció una halfling alta, muy parecida a Lidda y con una blusa tan escotada que apenas si cubría lo necesario.

-Has perdido el toque, Daga de Goblin- la halfling sonrío y le dio un afectuoso abrazo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Da la casualidad que mi compañía pasaba por la ciudad y decidí hacerte una visita, hace tiempo que no sabemos mucho de ti

-Cuando puedas avisa a Padre que las Asesinas Ciegas han vuelto, pueden correr riesgos al estar emparentados conmigo- Lidda bajó la mirada- Supongo que ya te habrás enterado sobre lo de Chispa.

-De aquí vamos directo a Kenderton- la halfling tomó de los hombros a su hermana- no te preocupes. ¡Ah! ¿Quiénes son estas encantadoras personas?- Dijo, al reparar en el grupo de aventureros

-Compañeros de viaje- Lidda dijo sin mayor importancia

-¡Pero qué grosera soy! Permítanme presentarme: Hoja Danzarina de la compañía de la Espada a vuestro servicio- hizo una reverencia tan pronunciada que sus pechos parecían desbordarse por la diminuta prenda, sonrojando más a los varones y arrancando una mirada reprobatoria de Tyra- También conocida como Zigana Fastfeet de Kenderton- agregó, con un guiño coqueto.

Mirándola con ojos de halfling, Zigana era una mujer preciosa: medía unos 95 cm. de estatura, de piel clara y cabello del mismo color que su hermana, sus ojos verdes arrancaban suspiros de quien la viera pasar. Su cuerpo era ágil y fuerte, bien marcado, e iba cubierto por una blusa –que más parecía un diminuto sostén-, unos pantalones pegados al cuerpo, unas botas y una capa, todo en tonos violetas oscuros y negro.

-¿Entonces qué dices Araña? ¿Un espectáculo por los viejos tiempos?

-Adelante- Lidda sonrió ampliamente

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-No sé cómo diablos permitimos que nos trajera aquí- Torom bebía de su tarro

Habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que Lidda se fuera con su hermana, y de haberlos instalado en una mesa cercana al improvisado escenario. Tras pedir cerveza y estofado para todos, se había ido sin más explicaciones.

-¡Deja de quejarte y disfrútalo!- Koru apuraba su quinto tarro de cerveza- hay mujeres bellas, comida gratis, un lugar seguro donde dormir, un espectáculo de bardos de la Compañía de la Espada y lo mejor de todo es que no tenemos que pagar ni un cobre por ello.

-Alguna vez en Keel se presentó un grupo de esta compañía- Jason miraba al escenario- sus acrobacias son espectaculares, aunque un tanto peligrosas. No obstante son dignas de admirarse.

-¿Qué tienen de especial?- Tyra preguntó tras limpiarse la boca

-Son hechas a base de espadas y dagas, el control que tienen de ellas es impresionante. Miren, ya comienza- Koru señaló al escenario.

Los silbidos y piropos obscenos no se hicieron esperar en cuanto Zigana y Lidda aparecieron en el escenario; para la sorpresa de los chicos, Lidda lucía un atuendo muy similar al de su hermana, al igual que su figura. Al ir ataviada con la gruesa armadura de cuero tachonado, era muy difícil percatarse de ello.  
Lidda se paró frente a una tabla –de perfil al público-, mientras Zigana se tapaba la cara con la capucha y sopesaba unas cuantas dagas. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a arrojarlas clavando la tela de la capa que usaba su hermana a la tabla.  
Un suspiro generalizado se escuchó al ver salir a Aguijón prácticamente intacta de la tabla, pero la tensión se vertió con más fuerza cuando ésta se colocó unos cascabeles en las piernas y comenzó a correr. A cada paso que daba, daga que arrojaba Zigana.  
Lidda se lucía dando piruetas y saltos por la pared, arrancando un aplauso generalizado del público cuando se percataron de que habían dibujado el escudo del gremio con las dagas clavadas en la pared.

-¡Estuviste genial!- Jason decía admirado cuando la ladrona se reunió con ellos

-No es nada- Lidda bebió de un vaso como si la cerveza fuera agua- además ya estaba bastante oxidada.

-Será mejor que descansemos, debemos partir temprano mañana- Torom se levantó de la mesa- Si nos haces el favor de guiarnos…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A la mañana siguiente salieron por un pasaje que desembocaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Aunque fuera poco, habían averiguado algo más sobre las piezas, y esperaban que Ludovico regresara pronto para poder hacerse de ese fragmento.  
Lidda por su parte se encontraba mucho más tranquila, aunque seguía sintiendo un vacío en el estómago cuando pensaba en Gilean. Nuevededos había prometido enviar a Darkmantle en cuanto supieran el momento ideal para rescatarlo… sólo deseaba con toda su alma que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando se enteraran de ello.


	55. Capítulo 54: Decisiones

/*/*

_"Y que mi luz te acompañe  
Pues la vida es un jardín  
Donde lo bueno y lo malo  
Se confunden y es humano  
No siempre saber elegir"_

La Rosa de los Vientos – Mago de Oz

------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

El pequeño entró corriendo a la casa. Su energía y alegría eran inigualables. La mujer, a la cual le había dicho madre era una mujer elegante, con unos ojos cafés profundos y un pelo negro lacio. Al lado, había un hombre muy serio. Este no se veía ni corpulento ni flaco, era un perfecto intermedio. A pesar de eso, su presencia daba respeto a cualquiera que caminara al lado de él.

El niño se veía que no tenía más de 7 años. Tenía un gran parentesco con el hombre, así que se deducía que era su hijo. Otros dos niños de más o menos 13 años aparecieron del segundo piso de la casa. Uno de ellos tenía una mirada muy viva, que rozaba con la picardía. El otro tenía mirada inocente. Era lo único que los diferenciaba, ya que eran gemelos.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – Siguió diciendo el niño emocionado - ¡Hoy escuche a un bardo!  
- Como ayer, anteayer, la semana pasada – replico el niño de la vivaz mirada como burlándose – el mes pasado y desde que tienes conciencia

El más pequeño bajo su cabeza, se sintió algo avergonzado. Era verdad,  
siempre se había dedicado ha escuchar a los bardos

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó la madre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
- ¡Dijo que la tierra tenía forma de una naranja!

Su padre y los niños empezaron a reírse fuertemente. La madre se quedo callada, pero miraba denotaba algo de compasión. El niño, el cual no era tonto, notó que todos pensaban que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

- ¡Les demostraré que tiene forma de naranja! – Dijo corriendo hasta la  
escalera del segundo piso - ¡Daré vuelta al mundo y llegaré al mismo lugar!

Todos se quedaron callados mientras el pequeño subía las escaleras. El hombre dio otra carcajada, al terminar, los niños y la mujer lo miraban enojados.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo un lunar nuevo?  
- Entiendo que los niños se rían – dijo la mujer – pero tú eres un adulto, desconsiderado  
- No te preocupes Lidia - respondió el hombre – hablaré con Ludovico, será algo imbécil para ciertas cosas, pero es muy inteligente para otras…

Lentamente, como si no fuera un asunto importante, el hombre subió las escaleras. La mujer fruncía el ceño, parecía molesta… Movió su cabeza para terminar sonriendo.

- ¡¡Les demostrare que la tierra tiene forma de naranja!!  
- Aunque viajes y veas que la tierra tiene forma de naranja nadie te creerá imbécil – gritó el hombre sin abrir la puerta de la pieza del niño – si es que me salió un hijo tarado…

El pequeño abrió un poco la puerta, asomo tu cabeza.

- ¡No te interesa! – exclamó antes de sacar su lengua y cerrar la puerta  
- La tierra si tiene forma de naranja…

Al escuchar esto, el pequeño abrió la puerta de nuevo. Miró a su padre  
perplejo

- ¿Por qué te reíste? – las lágrimas del pequeño inundaban sus ojos, algo de moco caía de sus fosas nasales - ¿Por qué?  
- Porque eso es lo que hará la gente si andas diciendo esas cosas – contestó el hombre – debes saber afrontar eso  
- Pero… - el pequeño observaba el suelo, después miró a su padre - ¿Por qué los mapas son planos?

El hombre se inclinó y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

- Deberías preguntarte porque se te ocurren preguntas tan idiotas –dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en el piso y encendía una pipa. Fumó un poco antes de seguir – aunque, a veces las preguntas imbéciles tienen respuestas interesantes

Este saco un mapa que tenía guardado debajo de su capucha y lo estiró en el suelo.

- Si ves, - apuntaba con el dedo a las orillas del mapa – aquí hay un límite… a los seres soñadores les gusta pensar que en ves de pasar de aquí al otro lado del mapa, hay algo más allá de eso…por eso la mayoría de la gente cree que la tierra es plana porque se les hace muy difícil pensar que no hay más de lo que esta aquí – ahí sonrió y apuntó hacía una ventana, más exactamente, al cielo, con su dedo – lo que no saben… es que aquel más allá esta en el cielo  
- ¿¡Hay otros países en el cielo!? – preguntó emocionado el pequeño

Su padre empezó a reírse fuertemente. El niño no pudo aguantar bajar la cabeza y sentirse avergonzado.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? – Dijo el hombre secándose una lágrima que le había salido por la risa – si solo los dioses saben del cielo, ni siquiera los seres voladores lo han recorrido entero  
- ¿Si les pido a ellos que me muestren un país del cielo lo harían? –  
preguntó emocionado el niño  
- No sé – contestó poniéndole una mano sobre su cabeza – eso es lo que debes descubrir tu mismo

Se paró, lo miró de nuevo, su expresión seria cubrió su rostro.

- Para la próxima vez que me digas que quieres llegar al cielo, me reiré 2 horas en tu cara

Este caminó hacía la escalera, mientras caminaba en ella se detuvo a la mitad. Miró el techo

- ¿Para qué le dije eso? – Pensó – si mañana… mañana… sé que tendrá que dejar de soñar…

Mientras jugaba con unos palos de madera, el pequeño vio a una figura en la ventana. Era un hafling… Aquel hafling, debía tener más o menos unos 20 años, pero en su semblante, notaba una gran experiencia en lo que era la vida

- ¿Tú eres Ludovico no? – Preguntó el hafling, mientras el pequeño afirmaba con la cabeza - ¿Tienes un sueño niño?  
- ¡Sí! – Dijo el niño - ¡Conoceré una ciudad en los cielos!  
- JAJAJA – se rió el hafling – buen chiste niño… buen chiste… conozco a varios idiotas como tú… Pero ahora que nos veremos seguido te aconsejaría que pienses más en tu presente que en tu sueño. Porque no podrás hacer otra cosa

_"Por una razón siempre te odie padre… Por una simple razón: Eras un farsante de mierda. Me hablaste de sueños, cuando le habías pedido a Nibel que me los destruyera. Me hiciste pensar en una ciudad en el cielo, cuando sabías que con suerte podría mantener mis pies en la tierra. Te odie, por muchos años te odie… Después descubrí algo, algo que me impacto. Soy igual que tú, un farsante de mierda. Ahora te entiendo, no siempre el bien se hace siendo honesto, no siempre lo mejor es ser justo… Todo es demasiado complicado…_

¿Lo hiciste por mejor? El ensamblador tiene que saber matar para poder sobrevivir, sino lo hace, lo mataran. Por algo nunca antes han formado la pluma, el mismo ensamblador se encargaba de eliminar a los que se atrevían.

… Debía saber matar…  
… Yo solo quería soñar…

Sé que moriré y aun no llego a la ciudad en el cielo. Podría ser que después de ensamblar la pluma, pueda pedir de último deseo, conocer una ciudad del cielo. Pero no es lo mismo… sin ella, no es lo mismo…"

**----------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 54: Decisiones**

_  
- ¡Idiota! AAAAAAAAAhhhhhh ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Por dios…- gritaba un joven de más o menos 21 años. Pelo negro, ojos cafés, algo flaco pero bien vestimentas demostraban que era un mago – Si es que la hubieras matado el viejo hafling no habría escondido el medallón…  
- Aun tenemos la corona… - susurró, como si quisieran que no lo escuchara otro hombre de más o menos la misma edad. Se veía que eran gemelos, pero este tenía ropas de espadachín – no creo que esto deshonre a nuestro grupo…  
- ¡Tú te callas Antonia!_

El grito fue tan fuerte que todos los transeúntes los miraron. Pero volvieron a su vida común en menos de 3 segundos. En los barrios bajos de la Villa Keel, en aquellos tiempos, era común ver al trío de Lucy, Lulú y Antonia discutir por cualquier cosa. Muchos se preguntaban porque no los atrapaban los soldados o alguien, ya que sus cabezas valían su buen dineral. Como obvio, nadie se atrevía. Especialmente por "Lulú sangre fría", el cual se decía que no tenía sentimientos, o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

Pero esta discusión era especial. La señora que vendía frutas se había detenido ha escuchar un poco. ¿Lulú sangre fría no había matado a alguien? Si es que este muchacho era conocido por ser un asesino desde los 7 años… A la única persona que se sabía que negaría matar sería a su madre. Y eso era porque su padre, Gustavo Powelki, le había ordenado no hacerlo al ganarle una batalla de espadas.

Por donde lo miraran este niño no parecía tener corazón. Nibel había hecho un buen trabajo… quizá demasiado

- Ve y mátala tú entonces – respondió el más joven del grupo, que debía rodear los 15 años  
- ¡Ese no es el asunto Lulú! Si el vejete de tu maestro siempre esconde lo que conseguimos cuando no eliminas a los testigos ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta ese medallón?  
- ¿Sabías que si llevó tu cabeza a la comisaría me pagarían algo parecido? – respondió Lulú mirando a el hombre mayor, que ahora llamaremos Lucy, con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco de brillo en sus ojos  
- Sea lo que sea – interrumpió Antonia – ya lo hemos perdido, Nibel es un maestro para esconder objetos…  
- viejo de…  
- ¿¿Qué?? – gritó la señora de las frutas – pe…pe… niña…  
- ¡Ya lo vi! – dijo alegremente una joven de 15 años

Esta niña se acercó al grupo de ladrones. Lucy y Antonia la miraron fijamente. Era linda, bastante guapa... en 1 año sería una mujer bastante interesante para cualquiera de los dos. Su pelo era abundante, brillante que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos café miel, una figura bastante equilibrada.

- ¿¿Qué haces tú aquí??

Ahora si que Lucy y Antonia quedaron boquiabiertos des asombro. Lulú conocía ha esta niña y para colmo se sorprendía al verla. Hace tanto tiempo que no veían una expresión así de su hermano... Desde que los había amenazado con ir a recorrer el mundo para comprobar que la tierra tenía forma de naranja. Después de sacudir un poco su cara, Lucy puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lulú y le agarró una mejilla

- Ya entendí pichón…- dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – si es que Lulú sangre fría no hace nada sin calcularlo antes  
- Nuestra Lulú esta creciendo – dijo Antonia haciendo lo mismo pero por el otro lado y después actuando como si se secara una lágrima – si para mi fue ayer cuando aprendiste a no mojar la cama…  
- ¡Se callan ustedes 2! – gritó Lulú estirando los brazos para alejar al par

Lulú miró hacia la niña que solo sonreía. Levantó una ceja en símbolo de indiferencia.

- Tu pierna esta mucho mejor – dijo finalmente la niña – eso me alivia

Lucy y Antonia miraron a Lulú, esperaban una reacción

- Ah… - fue lo único que se digno a decir Lulú inexpresivamente – bueno… - se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar para irse  
- ¡Espera! – gritó la niña – quiero hablar contigo

- Discúlpeme señorita – dijo Lucy interrumpiendo la conversación – no nos hemos presentado… Mi nombre es Lucas, Lucas Powelki… Este chico sonrisitas es mi hermano Ludovico y el espadachín que parece imbécil es mi hermano Antoine  
- Hey… - dijo Antoine  
- Eh… - la niña miraba a Lucas, pero su vista se desviaba a Ludovico – yo soy Camile… Camile Miric  
- ¿Miric?

Esto si que era interesante. Lucas sonrió. Se conocía que los Miric eran de las familias nobles más adineradas y cercanas a la realeza ¿Qué hacía Lulú conociendo a esta chica? Era un negocio demasiado redondo… Aunque… Esto era extraño, Lulú generalmente no pensaba en cuanto ganaría haciendo algo. Ludovico dejo de mirar y decidió seguir caminando.

- ¡Te dije que quería hablar contigo! – gritó Camile, acercándose  
- Vete – dijo Ludovico el cual solo se detuvo – o sino debo matarte

La expresión de Camile ante eso fue de completo asombro. Ludovico ni siquiera había titubeado ante tal declaración. Aunque no duró mucho, una incomparable decisión de dibujo en su cara, Camile no perdería esta oportunidad.

- No – contestó Camile - ¡Yo quiero que seas mi sirviente!

El silencio fue profundo en la avenida. ¿Qué acaso esta niña estaba loca? Antoine y Lucas se estaban preparando para hacer algo ante cualquier reacción que podría tener Ludovico ante esa declaración. Hasta su padre había tenido que ganarse su respeto… No dejaría que una simple niña lo tomara como sirviente así no más.

- Señorita Camile… - dijo Antoine – no creo que sea conveniente…  
- No – contesto secamente Ludovico – vete  
- ¡Hazme una prueba si quieres! – Replicó Camile – no me iré sin intentarlo

Ludovico quedó en expresión pensativa. Lucas decidió intervenir

- ¡Esperen! – dijo Lucas mirando a Ludovico – yo tengo una idea… si es que la señorita Camile puede quedarse 1 mes en estos lugares creo que sería suficientemente fuerte ¿No crees?

"Este lugar es muy duro para una joven noble" pensó Lucas "Lo más seguro es que se vaya antes"

- Acepto el desafío – dijo Camile antes de que Ludovico pronunciara palabra  
- Mmmm… - Ludovico entrecerró los ojos – bueno… recuerda que solo te daré esta oportunidad porque salvaste mi vida… - caminó un par de pasos –pero te advierto… que si llegas al último día yo mismo iré a matarte  
- Entendido – contestó Camile sin titubear

Antoine y Lucas no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba. Pero los dos estaban convencidos de una cosa: Era muy difícil que la joven Camile se quedara un mes entero ahí. Decidieron seguir a Ludovico y dejar a esta niña sola

"Aquella ves…" pensó Camile "Cuando le salve la vida… él era muy distinto… parecía débil. Me acuerdo que estaba llorando… Sé que al fondo no eres lo que aparentas, lo sé. Sé que tienes todo, menos sangre fría..."

- ¿Esta segura niña? – dijo la mujer de las frutas acercándose a Camile, al ver que los hermanos estaban lejos – ese niño es considerado un demonio por estos lugares…  
- Muchas gracias – contestó Camile ante la preocupada señora - no se preocupe - sonrió pícaramente – los demonios son mi especialidad 

**----------------------------------------------**

- ¡¡Necesito ayuda!!  
- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Jason

Todo el grupo lo miró. Jason miró para los lados, no podía ver de donde venían esos gritos

- ¿No escucharon a alguien pedir ayuda? – preguntó Jason  
- ¡¡Ayuda!!  
- No – contestó Koru – debe ser tu imaginación… - sonrió - por tu salud será mejor que Elia vuelva pronto

Todos continuaron. Jason no podía entender que pasaba. Miró hacia los lados sin poder entender.

- ¡¡Ayuda!!

Al frente de él había un joven de pelo negro, ojos cafés, que debía tener como unos 15 años. Se veía desesperado, movía las manos enérgicamente, un par de lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

- ¡¡Ayuda por favor!! – Seguía gritando el adolescente - ¡¡Ludovico puede morir!!  
- ¿Ludovico? – preguntó Jason

Lidda alcanzó ha escuchar eso, se detuvo, miró a Jason, el que no se había movido. ¿Ludovico? Esto estaba extraño. El joven tomó la mano de Jason y la tiró. Lidda pudo ver que Jason era jalado por algo invisible.

- ¿Un espíritu? – se preguntó a si misma

¿Será verdad? Jason sentía que estaba al borde de la locura. Pero algo no opuso ninguna resistencia ¿Por qué?... Había una posibilidad, sentía una posibilidad… De que el Ludovico de que hablaba este joven fuera el que conocía. Su grito era sincero, su mirada era la de una persona desesperada

Torom notó la falta de 2 integrantes, también observó a sus espaldas

- ¿¡A dónde vas Jason!? – gritó Torom, alarmando a los demás

Empezó a correr más rápido el joven. Hasta que atravesaron a otro sendero. Koru y Torom llevaban la delantera del grupo, seguidos a poca distancia por Sikoth, Lidda y Tyra. Era difícil que lo alcancen, estaban hablando de Pies de Fuego, este corría más rápido que cualquiera de ellos.

- ¿El Ludovico que hablas es… - preguntó Jason mientras corrían  
- San Espada… San Espada… - interrumpió el joven a Jason - San Espada…

Los ojos de Jason se abrieron ¿Sería cierto? ¿Podría dejar que este muchacho lo llevará? ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Sikoth jadeando por el tiempo corrido – no parece escucharnos  
- Dijo algo de Ludovico.... - contestó sin pensar mucho Lidda  
- Debe ser un espíritu – dijo Sikoth afirmando la teoría que tenía Lidda para si misma – un espíritu que le dijo algo sobre Ludovico  
- ¿¿Y por qué no se puede detener a contárnoslo?? - gritó Koru - ¿A dónde vas Jason?

Torom frunció el ceño, tomó la mano de Tyra para que esta no perdiera el paso. Esta se sonrojó un poco, aunque poco le duro, porque al mirar al frente...

- ¿¿Jason?? - gritó Tyra, al ver que Jason saltaba hasta lo que parecía un precipicio

Koru se agarró de un árbol para lograr detenerse, al mismo tiempo, le tomó la mano a su hermano para ayudarlo. Torom se agachó y aplicó fuerza en el suelo, quedando justo en la orilla, aunque una descolocada Tyra casi lo lanza al precipicio. Lidda terminó más elegantemente, dio un rápido giro con su pie absorbiendo toda la fuerza con el giro.

Sikoth y Koru se asomaron al precipicio... No podían creerlo.

- Esta profundo... - dijo Sikoth  
- No veo el fondo... - continuó Koru

Lidda entrecerró los ojos. Pensó un momento... No, aquí había gato  
encerrado. Esta tomó una rata que desafortunadamente andaba por ahí y la lanzó al barranco. Para su sorpresa... desapareció en un círculo mágico.

- Lo que me imaginaba... - pensó Lidda – una trampa mágica...  
- ¿Una trampa mágica? - preguntó curiosa Tyra  
- Poco sé de estas cosas – continuó Lidda – pero al saber de trampas algo tendría que conocer de esto... por lo menos intuir cuando hay una  
- ¿Atraparon a Jason en otra dimensión? - preguntó Koru preocupado - ¿Y ahora que le diremos a Elia? ¡Nos cortará en pedacitos como si fuéramos ingredientes de pociones! Ojos de Koru mezclado con pelo de Tyra....  
- Cálmate Koru – interrumpió Torom – hay que pensar que hacer...  
- Si quieren salvarlo – dijo Lidda – hay que saltar ahí adentro  
- ¿Ah?  
- Generalmente – continuó Lidda – , si es que los símbolos que aparecieron son los que creo, el primero que cae en estas trampas es el que hay que liberar... los demás entran a un estilo de ilusión hecha con recuerdos de él mismo... o algo así... vaya si que son estúpidos estos magos ¿para qué hacer eso?  
- Recuerdos de Jason... - se dijo a si mismo Koru – sería genial...  
podríamos saber si... ellos dos... no creo...  
- ¿Pasa algo hermano?... - preguntó Sikoth a Koru  
- No... nada... - dijo Koru  
- ¿No es peligroso? - preguntó Tyra  
- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? - respondió sarcásticamente Lidda – yo solo sé que existen estas cosas... si ustedes quieren meterse ahí adentro arriesgar sus cuellos para salvar a un idiota que cayó solo allí ustedes  
- Yo iré – dijo Sikoth – Jason no nos abandonaría si no es por algo  
importante...  
- Siempre contigo hermano – exclamó inmediatamente Koru  
- Yo también iré - dijo Tyra  
- No puedo dejarlos ir solos – dijo Torom

Lidda cerró un ojo

- Púdranse – exclamó esta

Torom tomó en sus brazos a Tyra y saltó. Koru y Sikoth lo siguieron. Lidda miró hacía el portal. No podía perder más tiempo... o sino Gilean...

_"- ¿Ludovico? – preguntó Jason"_

Miró el collar de Sibel. Sintió el principio de un tic nervioso en el ojo.

- ¡Si realmente estas ahí adentro Ludovico! - gritó Lidda - ¡Haré que te tragues tú estúpido collar por la idiotez que me harás hacer!

Tragó saliva y saltó

**----------------------------------------------**

Corría y corría... las gotas de sudor recorrían su cara y caían al contrarío de las gotas que subían del charco que acababa de pisar. Noche oscura y tenebrosa, noche de muerte que recorría los barrios bajos de la villa Keel.

Silencio. Nadie quería estar en medio del asunto. Sabía que si gritaba o pedía auxilio ni siquiera un alma lo ayudaría. Estaba perdido, su perseguidor era tan temido como la boca oscura de un dragón enojado.

Todos lo habían abandonado. Ser traidor en estos lugares era lo mismo que estar muerto. Se detuvo, apoyo su mano sobre la pared más cercana. Con la otra tocó su pecho... Su corazón latía sin parar, de miedo, de pánico... Sintió húmedos sus ojos

No quería morir...

Su vista se nubló, era cierto humo. Tosió, era polvo. Parpadeó un par de segundos sin entender nada. Al rato, vio a un joven con ropas algo gastadas que se sobaba su recién lastimado trasero

- ¿Qué ha pasado... - dijo el joven confundido  
- Maldición – gritó el primero, el que había estado corriendo - ¡Escóndete!  
- ¿Ah? - fue lo único que atino a responder el joven - ¿Dónde estoy? - Dónde no deberías estar...

El hombre que estaba corriendo movió sus brazos, haciendo aparecer algo así como una pantalla mágica.

- Esta cerca... - se dijo este a si mismo  
- ¿Sabes dónde estoy? - seguía insistiendo el allegado  
- ¡No me hables! - indignado desapareció la pantalla mágica – Se ve que no sabes detectar cuando el olor de muerte se acerca  
- ¿Ah?  
- ¿No eres de aquí cierto? - sonrió divertido – estamos en Keel, en el  
barrio Lugribel  
- ¿Lugribel? ¿No es eso un peladero?  
- ¿En que mundo vives? - se sacudió la cabeza - ¡Por los dioses no puedo seguir conversando contigo!

Empezó a correr, el recién llegado lo siguió.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó este - ¿Puedo ayudarte?  
- ¿Un buen samaritano en Lugribel? - se detuvo sorprendido – mejor aléjate de mi... no quiero que mueras  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Me persiguen – movía las pupilas de sus ojos constantemente, como buscando algo – fui condenado a muerte por mi padre...  
- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo es posible eso?  
- Eso no es tu asunto – gritó fuertemente apretando los puños, pero después bajo la mirada – vaya tipo raro que me vengo a encontrar en mi último día ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Jason... - contestó  
- Mi nombre es Lucas, Lucas Powelki

¿Powelki? Jason conocía ese apellido... ¡Era el apellido de Ludovico!.

- Tú iras por allá y yo por acá – dijo Lucas apuntando a dos senderos que iban en direcciones contrarias  
- ¿Eres pariente de Ludovico? - preguntó Jason interrumpiendo a Lucas  
- ¿Conoces a mi hermano?  
- ¿Hermano? Eh... sí... lo estoy buscando...

Lucas parpadeó un par de veces, se rasco su cabeza

- ¿Desde cuando Lulú es tan sociable? - se preguntó a si mismo

Ahí, el piso tembló unos segundos de nuevo. Uno tras uno, Torom, Tyra, Koru y Sikoth caían a sus lados

- ¡Jason! - gritó Koru - ¿Qué paso? Casi pensé que Elia nos convertiría en pociones...  
- Es una larga historia... - respondió Jason bajando la cabeza

¿Qué les diría? El joven que lo había empujado desapareció. ¿Acaso lo había engañado?

- Entonces no fuiste tú el primero que entro en la trampa – dijo Lidda  
dándole un susto casi de muerte a todos los presentes  
- ¿Tú que haces aquí? - preguntó Koru  
- Ah ese idiota es al que buscan las asesinas ciegas – contestó Lidda apuntando a Jason – si lo pierdo, será más difícil encontrarlas  
- Y yo que pensaba que ya nos querías... - dijo Koru decepcionado mirando el cielo  
- Primero tragare barro con gusanos... - contestó sarcásticamente Lidda

Lucas volteó. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de conversar

- Si este es tu grupo Jason – dijo Lucas – vete con ellos, yo me iré  
- ¡Van a matarte! - gritó Jason  
- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota de proteger a alguien que no conoces? -  
replicó Lucas  
- ¡Eres el hermano de Ludovico! - gritó Jason – Yo creo que él querría protegerte

Todos miraron a Jason cuando dijo eso ¿El hermano de Ludovico? Bueno... tenía cierto parecido en la forma de los ojos y el color del pelo. Lidda notó que no era Antoine... el único otro hermano conocido de Lulú sangre fría era Lucy. Pero este estaba muerto y el mismo Ludovico le dijo que fue él quién lo mató.

- Parece que no hablamos del mismo Ludovico - Lucas negaba con la cabeza – .... definitivamente no es el mismo  
- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Torom corriendo a Lucas

Choque de espadas. Un ser encapuchado había aparecido desde las sombras. Sino fuera por el agudo sentido de Torom Lucas habría muerto. Este ser y Torom competían en quién empujaba más fuerte la espada. Este retrocedió, ahí Torom pudo verle un poco el rostro

- ¿Ludovico? - se preguntó Torom a si mismo  
- ¿Contrataste guarda espaldas? - preguntó el encapuchado  
- ¡Nunca caeré tan bajo! - gritó Lucas – ellos solo andaban por aquí Ludovico

¿Ludovico? ¿Cómo? Este encapuchado era más o menos del tamaño de Torom, tomando que Ludovico es casi 10 cm. más alto que este. Este usaba 2 brillantes cimitarras, las cuales reflejaban en ella la luna de esa despejada noche. Jason no tenía habla, nadie entendía nada. Excepto Lidda, que más o menos captaba que pasaba: El primero que había caído en esta trampa debía ser Ludovico. Ahora estaban reviviendo algo de su pasado.

- Es lo mismo – contestó Ludovico – tú destino será el mismo...

Torom casi no pudo reaccionar ante la rapidez de Ludovico. Solo podía intentar evitar su paso, pero atacarlo directamente se le dificultaba. Se veía que Ludovico solo quería pasar a donde estaba Lucas... Tyra invocó un viento para descolar a Ludovico. Pero Ludovico se agachó antes, dándole una patada en las piernas de Torom para que este terminara en el suelo, aprovechando el viento para darle con más fuerzas.

Sikoth y Koru se pararon al frente de él, para evitar que Ludovico le hiciera algo a Torom, pero una bola de fuego se interpuso.

- ¡No se metan en esto! - gritó Lucas

Mientras gritaba Lucas, Lidda pudo ver como Ludovico empezaba ha hacer aquella táctica, el "relámpago asesino". La caída, el movimiento rápido, la desaparición de Ludovico. Todo tan rápido que en la mitad de un pestañeo estaba detrás de Lucas con su cimitarra lista para...

- AAAAaaaaarrrrggg.... - exclamó Lucas al sentir como la cimitarra atravesaba su abdomen y que le obligaba a vomitar algo de sangre. Para  
después de que Ludovico la retirara caer en el suelo

Al terminar esto, la capucha que tapaba la cara de Ludovico cae. Para confirmar lo que Jason no quería que le confirmaran: Si, es él. Pero parecía otro. Koru se acordó de la mirada de Ludovico tuvo después de que Camile matara a Orfeo.

- ¡No puede ser! - gritó Jason confundido, no quería aceptar lo que acababa de ver  
- Este es el verdadero Lulú sangre fría... - dijo Lidda – la leyenda en los bajos mundos...

Jason sacudió su cabeza. ¿Este es Sir Cameén San Espada?

- Ahora... - dijo Ludovico – hay que acabar con los testigos...

Todos pusieron inmediatamente posiciones de batalla. A Jason le temblaban las piernas, no de miedo, sino de impresión... No quería creer.

- Hermano... - dijo Lucas agarrando el tobillo de Ludovico

Sin siquiera mirarlo, Ludovico movió una de sus cimitarras de tal manera de enterrarla en la mano de Lucas

- No me toques – Ludovico no perdía de su vista a sus expectantes contendores.

Mientras, Torom conversaba lo más callado que podía para armar una táctica he intentar salvar a un moribundo Lucas. Pero Lidda exclamó que sería difícil, se sabía en los bajos mundos que Ludovico mató a su hermano, era inevitable. Jason replicó que no podía quedarse parado ante esto.

- Hermano... - dijo Lucas perdiendo la respiración, con la vista ya nublada por el cansancio y el dolor. - dile a Antoine... que... el retrato no terminado de Elena... se lo escondí en el cofre azul de la bodega... tiene doble fondo... ahora que me muero... no tengo porque evitar que se case...

Ludovico sacó su cimitarra de la mano de Lucas y lo pateó en la cara. Este voló unos metros. Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sé que le dirás... - pensaba Lucas  
- ¡Ahora! - gritó Torom

Sikoth y Koru corrieron hacía los lados como rodeando. Jason se paró lo más firme que podía frente a Tyra mientras esta invocaba al fuego. Torom fue de frente hacía Ludovico

- ¡Escuda!

Una barrera muy poderosa rodeó a todos excepto a Ludovico y al moribundo Lucas. Ludovico entrecerró los ojos un rato, para terminar cerrándolos completamente.

- Maldición... - dijo Ludovico antes de retirarse

Cuando Ludovico ya había desaparecido casi 30 segundos, la barrera se  
desvaneció. Una niña de pelo café largo corrió hacía Lucas.

- ¿El demonio? - pensó Lidda al ver a la niña.

Jason y Koru reaccionaron un poco más tarde. ¿Ella era el demonio qué había matado al príncipe Orfeo? Ahora lucía muy distinta... Parecía tan linda, como si no pudiera realmente hacerle un rasguño a nadie. Lidda miró a Torom, el cual también se acercó hacía Lucas

- No parece sentir nada en ella... - pensó Lidda

Lidda se acercó a Koru y a Jason para decirles que mejor observaran como era la muchacha antes de reaccionar.

- ¡Lucas! - dijo Camile agachándose ante él – yo te curare...  
- No... - Lucas tomó la mano de Camile para detenerla – si lo haces... volverá... no tiene sentido...  
- ¡No puede dejarte así! - gritó Camile mientras Lucas tosía  
- Lo sé... gracias por todo, señorita Camile... Cuide al cabeza dura de mi hermano... - Lucas junto sus manos en su pecho e invoco una bola de fuego  
- ¡Lucas! - gritó Camile al ver que se iba a quemar el mismo

Sikoth logro empujarla hacía atrás, para que ella no se quemara con el fuego. Camile tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Porque tiene que ser así... - dijo Camile – porque...

Camile se levantó. Apretó los puños

- Evitaré que sigas haciendo esto... - se dijo a si misma - ¡Lo juro!

Todos guardaron silencio por varios minutos.

**----------------------------------------------**

**_Día uno: ...Eres un demonio... _**

A la mañana siguiente, Sikoth despertó en una hamaca improvisada en un terreno baldío. Camile los había invitado a dormir a su improvisado campamento. Ella les explicó de una manera bastante corta su apuesta con Ludovico y porque estaba ahí. Parecía un locura, pero ella estaba segura. Este era el antepenúltimo día, pronto terminaría la apuesta. Se veía segura de ganar.

Si... Su escuda era muy fuerte, pero hasta Ludovico sabía que no podría mantenerlo siempre el último día. Cualquier descuido y estaría muerta.

Sikoth salió. Vio a Camile rezando al frente de dónde enterraron a Lucas.

- Sé que su madre también rezará por él – dijo Camile mientras Sikoth se acercaba – no te preocupes, no todo ese peso es mío

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sikoth. Rezar por alguien era pesado... Pero solo las personas que lo habían conocido lo podrían hacer con real eficacia. Se quedó mirando la escena por varios minutos.

- ¡Ayúdanos ha hacer el desayuno hermano! - gritó Koru a Sikoth

Sikoth corrió hacía su hermano. Camile se levantó.

- Otro día más... y sigo aquí...

Lidda observaba el techo de la tienda. Pensaba alguna manera de salir de aquí. No se le ocurría nada ¿Por qué no había tomado atención cuando Nuevededos pronunció sobre esta clase de trampas? Esto jamás lo sabría este viejo humano en todo caso... Todos empezaban a comer su desayuno, pensando en que hacer.

- ¿Ustedes son viajeros? - preguntó finalmente Camile  
- Si... - respondió Koru – andamos algo perdidos... se podría decir... igual necesitamos descansar...  
- Pues, esto no es lo más cómodo – dijo Camile con una gran sonrisa – pero pueden quedarse aquí lo que gusten. Sé que son gente de buen corazón

Jason miraba a Camile fijamente. No podía creer que fuera tan parecida al demonio que mato al príncipe Orfeo. Aquel demonio tenía algo que le hacía sentir escalofríos, mientras que esta niña solo irradiaba calidez. Era demasiado amable... ¿Podría ser verdad?

Al terminar de desayunar, todos se repartieron ciertas tareas. Iban a ayudar a Camile mientras decidían que hacer. Tyra decidió ir ha hacer ella misma algunas compras, todos le dijeron que si podían acompañarla pero ella insistió que podía ir sola, para que los demás ayudaran en otras cosas. Koru cortaba madera, Jason y Sikoth arreglaban algunos desperfectos de la tienda. Torom transportaba cosas que Camile le pedía y esta lavaba los platos.

- No se preocupe – dijo Camile a Torom – mande a un amigo a cuidar a la señorita  
- ¿Amigo? - preguntó Torom, el cual no podía sacarse la preocupación de encima

---------------------------------------

Lugribel no parecía más que un barrio normal en el día. Tyra caminaba tranquilamente, no sentía porque los muchachos se preocupaban tanto. Jason le nombro unas cuantas leyendas de este lugar... No podía negar la cantidad de hombres que la miraban con ojos extraños y las cantidades de rebajas que conseguía en ciertas tiendas. Pero no, no quería molestar a los demás.

- Quién lo hubiera pensado, la niña del grupo caminando sola...

Tyra miró hacía atrás. Sus pupilas se achicaron un poco

- ¿Ludovico? - preguntó Tyra  
- ¡Oh! Ya me hice conocido – dijo Ludovico sarcásticamente - ¿Hay alguna razón porque sepas mi nombre?

Tyra no supo que contestar ¿Le podría decir que era porque lo conocía de antes?. Ludovico tomó una manzana que había comprado Tyra y se la empezó a comer

- Hey – dijo Tyra mientras seguía a Ludovico, el cual había empezado a  
avanzar – esa manzana no es tuya...  
- Es mi paga por el servicio – contestó Ludovico - ¿Acaso no te preguntas como caminaste tan feliz por Lugribel sin que nadie te hiciera nada? Una cara bonita no pasa incólume en estos lugares  
- Gracias... - Tyra no sabía que decir. Tenía miedo, después de ver lo que este mismo niño había hecho con su hermano  
- ¿Gracias? - Ludovico lanzó lo que le quedaba de manzana hacía un lugar lleno de basura – esa palabra es solo mierda sobre mierda...  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó Tyra  
- Curiosidad – contestó Ludovico mirando a Tyra a los ojos, para después seguir mirando de frente al camino – solo curiosidad...

Tyra endureció su expresión. No se sentía cómoda, para nada

- Si crees que es porque eres la chica linda – continuó Ludovico – entre un grupo de monos salvajes y una hafling con cara de pocos amigos, estas completamente errada  
- ¿Ah? - fue lo único que expreso Tyra, no había ni siquiera alcanzado a formularse una teoría  
- Usted es de esas personas con poderes más allá de los mortales ¿no? - pronunció Ludovico

Tyra tragó saliva

- Control de elementos, sin hacer movimientos ni conjuros – siguió Ludovico – interesante... y algo extraño en su mirada  
- Yo no tengo nada extraño – replicó Tyra, como sintiéndose insultada

Ludovico parpadeó un par de veces

- Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que las miradas muy profundas esconden algo – Ludovico cerró los ojos su expresión era pensativa – una oscuridad... que tapa un desorden, un desorden que aun no pueden controlar  
- No entiendo nada – dijo Tyra – y con permiso, debo irme  
- ¿Usted es un demonio no?, los que aceptamos ser demonios sabemos ver demonios...

La mente de Tyra quedó en blanco. ¿No que Calik decía algo parecido?...

- No soy un demonio... - respondió finalmente Tyra, después de varios segundos  
- Mucho silencio para responder – dijo Ludovico con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Esta segura?

-----------------------------------------

Torom seguía llevando objetos varios de un lugar a otro en el terreno baldío ¿Cómo era que Camile podía tener tantas cosas? Mientras más aburrida se volvía su tarea, más tiempo se dedicaba a mirar los objetos que llevaba. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta que habían muchos amuletos muy poderosos. Esta muchacha debía saber mucho sobre magia. De lo que conocía de símbolos, sabía que lo que transportaba era casi equivalente a llevar fuego

Entonces ¿Por qué Camile les dejaría llevar estas cosas con tanta confianza? ¿Podría ella saber que realmente no harían nada con estos amuletos? Parecía como si ella... los conociera.

_- Generalmente – continuó Lidda – , si es que los símbolos que aparecieron son los que creo, el primero que cae en estas trampas es el que hay que liberar... los demás entran a un estilo de ilusión hecha con recuerdos de él mismo... o algo así... vaya si que son estúpidos estos magos ¿para qué hacer eso?_

Después de su encuentro en la noche, lo más probable era que fuera Ludovico el que estaba adentro de la ilusión. Definitivamente, aquella mirada y esa forma de ser lo hacían un hombre que había pasado por mucho. Esta situación quizá era uno de sus más importantes. Pero... ¿Qué tenían que hacer ellos aquí? Torom perdió por cierto momento la concentración, chocando con alguien.

- Disculpe – dijo Torom recogiendo los amuletos del suelo

Torom dió un saltó hacía atrás de la impresión. Pero se recompuso casi de inmediato. Aquel personaje era igual a Lucas, al Lucas que vio morir la noche anterior. Era igual, pero a la ves diferente.

- Debería disculparme yo – dijo el hombre dejando en el suelo un atril – yo soy el recién llegado, parece que la señorita Camile no les comentó de mi  
- Para nada – contestó Torom  
- bueno... - dijo el hombre – quisiera preguntarte algo entonces...  
- ¿Si? - preguntó Torom levantándose  
- ¿Ustedes estuvieron cuando mi hermano murió no? - preguntó  
- ¿Te refieres a Lucas? - preguntó Torom, aunque su parentesco lo hacía obvio  
- Si... - dijo el hombre – oh, rayos... se me olvido presentarme – el hombre tomó nerviosamente la mano de Torom y la movió en forma de saludo. Cayendo así todos los amuletos de nuevo al suelo – soy Antoine Powelki, - suelta la mano de Torom y después la pone detrás de su cabeza , como si estuviera avergonzado - no me presente porque estaba acostumbrado que Lucy, diga, Lucas me presentara  
- Yo soy Torom Derdim – dijo Torom, agachandose de nuevo a recoger los amuletos  
- Torom Dermin... - dijo Antoine – suena grande, como si fuera una gran persona  
- Realmente no lo es nada del otro mundo mi nombre – contestó Torom a lo que dijo Antoine – y es Derdim, no Dermin...  
- Bueno, por algo Lucas decía que era un idiota... - dijo Antoine, mirando el cielo – y ahora no te puedo despedir porque se te ocurrió ser un traidor  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Torom  
- Una regla de nuestra familia – respondió Antoine – a un traidor no se le despide cuando muere, debemos seguir nuestra vida tal como es  
- Eso es... - comentó Torom – triste...  
- Hablando... - dijo Antoine – quisiera preguntarle algo, señor Der...  
- Dígame Torom – dijo Torom – soy menor que usted  
- No si eso ya lo vi – dijo Antoine – es que me acostumbro ha esas cosas a veces... bueno, llendo a lo que quería preguntar... ¿Lucas le pidió algo a Ludovico antes de morir?

_- Hermano... - dijo Lucas perdiendo la respiración, con la vista ya nublada por el cansancio y el dolor. - dile a Antoine... que... el retrato no terminado de Elena... se lo escondí en el cofre azul de la bodega... tiene doble fondo... ahora que me muero... no tengo porque evitar que se case..._

- Algo sobre un cuadro... - contestó Torom  
- ¡Lo sabía! - dijo Antoine, después miró el cielo – ¡No soy tan tonto hermano! ¡Lo supe siempre! ¡Tú eres quién tenía el cuadro de mi amada Elena! Nunca quisiste que me casara...

Antoine empezó a poner el atril en posición y sacó un cuadro que tenía en una bolsa.

- Pero ahora... - dijo Antoine sin dejar de mirar el cielo – por ti y por Elena terminare este cuadro

Torom miró con curiosidad el cuadro. Era de una mujer hermosa... Esperen ¿Esta mujer no es la madre de Aslam? Pero en este cuadro era... Una sirena

- ¿Hermosa no? - dijo Antoine al ver al embobado Torom – esta es mi amada Elena

Rápidamente, Antoine sacó sus pinceles y un par de pinturas y siguió dándole detalles a la pintura

- ¿No necesita verla? - preguntó Torom  
- No – dijo Antoine – cuando uno ama a alguien nunca olvida su cara, este cuadro no llega ni a la mitad de la belleza que tiene ella. Por eso, debo esforzarme ¡Porque será mi último cuadro! - Antoine movió el brazo pegandole a Torom, haciendo que soltara los amuletos  
- ¿Último cuadro? - preguntó Torom recogiendo los amuletos  
- Si... - contestó Antoine – ella es sirena, yo humano... para estar juntos, Sibel nos pide un sacrificio. Sé que me pedirá mi vista, lo sé.

Mientras Torom se paraba, se acordó del Señor Antoine, el hermano de Ludovico que los recibió en las islas. Él era ciego.

- El cuadro realmente es genial – dijo Torom – es una lástima que pierda su vista...  
- Eso dicen todos – contestó Antoine – pero por abrazar a mi hermosa Elena y poder estar con ella ¿No es mejor que nada? - unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos – igual, si me quita la vista, extrañare poder ver, me falto tanto mundo por pintar... Pero dicen que uno debe sacrificar para obtener lo que uno quiere ¿no?  
- Si...  
- ¿Tú amas a alguien no? - preguntó Antoine

Torom se sorprendió con la pregunta y hasta se sonrojo un poco

- No importa sino quieres contestar – dijo Antoine – soy solo un curioso que recién conoces

¿Por qué de repente Antoine hablaba con tanta sabiduría y seguridad? ¿Era igual que Ludovico que ocultaba su inteligencia bajo una fachada de estúpides? Pero, Antoine era distinto, su mirada era más pura, no parecía mentir. Lo más probable que era de esas personas que hablan con el corazón, que no llegan a entender la profundidad de sus propias frases

- Quizá lo más difícil del amor – interrumpió Antoine los pensamientos de Torom – es encontrar tu verdadero amor. Pero cuando sabes quién es ¡El cielo se abre ante ti! Pero eso no significa que sea fácil desde ahí

Torom dejaba los amuletos en una mesa vieja cercana. Miró a Antoine el cual había guardado silencio.

- Siempre hay que luchar por todo – continuó Antoine – pero por una razón... seguir es más fácil...

Torom se quedó observando un tiempo como Antoine seguía la pintura. Sería la última, si, lo más probable...

-----------------------------------------

Camile lavaba un par de platos. Se detuvo en seco en cierto momento. Miró hacía los lados

- Él esta con ella... - dijo Camile despacio – gracias Rinath

Una pequeña mano de tierra en el suelo subió su dedo gordo un símbolo de aprobación. Camile miró hacía los lados. Sikoth y Koru seguían en sus respectivos trabajos.

- Necesito que me acompañen – dijo Camile – Tyra se ha demorado mucho

Koru y Sikoth afirmaron, dejando de transportar un poco de madera. Camile miró a Torom, pero su conversación con Antoine parecía estar animada... bueno, Antoine parecía animado. Decidió ir con Sikoth y Koru

- Espero que no se hubiera perdido... - dijo Sikoth algo preocupado  
- No creo – dijo Camile – si es que uno no camina por las calles principales de Lugribel es raro perderse... le dije que siguiera por esos lados y nada le iba a pasar.  
- Es que Tyra... - dijo Sikoth, sin saber continuar la frase

Koru estaba callado, aprovechaba que era el más alto para observar sobre la mayoría de la gente. Era inútil encontrar a Tyra en este lugar.

- Calma – Camile vio como Koru observaba el lugar preocupado – Rinath podrá encontrarla  
- ¿Rinath? - preguntó Sikoth  
- Aja – dijo Camila sonriendo – es una mano de tierra amiga mía

Sikoth y Koru se miraron perplejos ¿Mano de tierra? A su memoria vino aquella mano gigante de tierra que se encontraron el día en que Ludovico desapareció. Koru sentió un escalofrio al pensar que esta joven sería la mujer que mató al principe Orfeo.

- ¡Rinath ya la encontró de nuevo! - cortó Camile los pensamientos de Koru.

La impresión al ver a Rinath fue muy grande, especialmente para Koru. Era una pequeña mano de tierra que no era más grande que la mano de Sikoth.

- ¡Vamos! - gritó Camile

Camile empezó a correr, seguida por Koru y Sikoth.

- ¿Acaso le harías algo a ella? - se preguntaba en sus adentros Camile

Un "¿Esta segura?" de una voz muy conocida para Camile detuvo su marcha. El que había pronunciado esa frase, Ludovico, frunció el ceño al verla.

- ¿Qué haces tú con ella? - preguntó un desafiante Koru a Ludovico  
- ¿No te ha hecho nada malo? - preguntó Sikoth a Tyra

Tyra negó con la cabeza. Aunque igual parecía asustada... No le agradaba que Ludovico la llamara demonio, para nada. Pero recordando su propio pasado, no se sentía completamente segura de negárselo.

Ludovico miró a Koru, después a Sikoth. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara.

- ¿Qué hago con ella? - Ludovico caminaba lentamente hacia Koru – Hablar, charlar... no le veo nada del otro mundo  
- No importa eso – dijo Sikoth, el cual empezó a caminar hacía Tyra – si es que Tyra este bien...

Mientras Tyra miraba a Sikoth, sus pupilas se volvieron vacías, una expresión de dolor inundó su cara.

- ¡Sikoth!

Casi sin darse cuenta, Ludovico había enterrado una daga en el abdomen de Sikoth. Sikoth se quedó mirando a Tyra hasta que cayó al suelo.

- ¡Hermano! - gritó Koru, mirando a su hermano. Camile se agacho y con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que ella se encargaría

Koru sacó su cimitarra, apretó sus dientes, miró amenazante a Ludovico.

Ludovico tenía su mirada entre él y Tyra. Tyra estaba helada ¿Cómo podía? Ludovico caminó unos pasos hacía Tyra.

- ¡¡No huyas!! - gritó Koru saltando para atacar a Ludovico con la cimitarra

No podía aceptarlo, Koru no quería creer eso... Al ver a su hermano lastimado en el suelo de tal manera, tan de repente, nubló su mente por completo. Atacaba a Ludovico como si fuera lo último que podría hacer. Tyra seguía pasmada en el mismo lugar. Ludovico esquivaba a Koru como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

- ¡Maldición! - gritaba Koru, más desesperado por no poder darle ningún ataque a Ludovico - ¡No huyas!  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ludovico - ¿Acaso eres tan demonio que no reaccionas ante esto?

Tyra dejo de respirar por un par de segundos. Se enderezo un poco, no sabía que responder. Se sacudió la cabeza, caminó hacía Sikoth.

- Y ahora que te lo dije te haces la buena... - gritó Ludovico - ¡Eres de la peor clase que conozco!  
- ¡Cállate! - gritó Koru - ¡Tú no puedes decirle eso a nadie!

Koru golpeó sin querer una caja con la cimitarra, quedando esta enganchada en la madera. Tyra miró a Sikoth, él había sido tan bueno con ella... él... él...

- ¿No harás nada? - preguntó Ludovico tocando con un dedo la mejilla de Tyra, con claras intenciones de irritarla

Al mismo tiempo que Koru logró liberar su cimitarra, Tyra cerró los ojos. Ella se negaba ha escuchar, no quería, no quería escuchar nada de eso. Tapó sus orejas

- ¡Así son los peores! - gritó Ludovico antes de esquivar la cimitarra de Koru otra ves - ¡Los que se hacen los buenos y no lo son! ¡La cara bonita que no lo es!

No, nada más. Tyra se paró... Después de lo que le hizo a Sikoth no debía, ni podía, permitir que siguiera así.

- ¡Y ahora viene el verdadero demonio! - gritó Ludovico mostrando algo de alegría

Los músculos de la cara de Tyra se endurecieron. Separar sus dientes en ese momento sería muy difícil. Esta sintió que su sangre hervía

- ¡Tyra no es un demonio!

De golpe, Tyra se calmó. Aquella voz era la de Sikoth. Sikoth estaba consciente, Camile le había curado en algo sus heridas.

- La Tyra que conozco es dulce, callada... - dijo Sikoth – de buen corazón ¡Una gran persona!... ¡eso es lo que conozco! - se puso su mano en el abdomen. Aun le dolía  
- No debes hablar ahora – dijo Camile  
- ¡Y nada me puede negar aquello! - gritó Sikoth

Se humedecieron en ese instante los ojos de Tyra. Sikoth sabía su pasado, sabía en parte lo que podía llegar ha hacer. Pero igual, para él era una persona dulce, callada, de buen corazón... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía eso? Tyra se sentía conmovida.

- Esto ya me aburrió – dijo Ludovico esquivando a Koru

Con una vuelta alrededor de él, Ludovico mareó a Koru y saltó hacía donde estaba Sikoth y Camile

- ¡Eres un cursi de mierda! - le gritó Ludovico a Sikoth

En eso, las miradas de Ludovico y Camile se cruzaron, Ludovico bajo la cabeza, como evitándola. Este último dio un par de saltos subiendo al techo

- ¡Desgraciado! - gritó Koru tirando su cimitarra al suelo por la frustración de no haberle pegado

Tyra se acercó a Sikoth, se arrodillo ante él

- Gracias... - dijo Tyra  
- No... - contestó Sikoth – gracias a ti...  
- ¿Ah? - Tyra estaba confundida  
- Por ser tú... - respondió Sikoth, bastante sonrojado  
- Será mejor que no hables – le dijo Camile a Sikoth  
- ¿Estará bien? - preguntó Koru preocupado  
- Si... - contestó Camile – mañana estará bien... por suerte estaba con mi bastón y pude curarlo. Solo necesitará unos días de descanso  
- Que alivio...

-----------------------------------------

- ¿Qué? - gritó Torom, al saber lo que había pasado  
- No sabes la rabia que me da – dijo Koru – casi mata a mi hermano...

Estaban todos muy pensativos. En eso Camile y Tyra atendían a Sikoth

- Por lo menos todos llegaron a salvo – dijo Jason tratando de encontrarle la parte buena a la situación  
- ¡Con Sikoth lastimado! - gritó Koru – no puedo aceptar eso... ¡Sikoth no había hecho nada! Por las mismas... AAAaaaaahhh...  
- Sea lo que sea – dijo Lidda, la cual miraba si Camile escuchaba – ya paso y debemos ver como salir de aquí  
- ¿Después de que lastimó a mi hermano? - preguntó Koru – que Ludovico se pudra acá  
- Calma Koru – dijo Torom – alterarnos no sirve de nada  
- ¡No dirías lo mismo si fuera Tyra la lastimada! ¿¡No!? - gritó Koru agarrando a Torom de su ropa. Torom intentaba seguir inexpresivo, pero aquella frase lo había afectado  
- ¡¡No peleen por favor!! - decía Jason intentando parar a Koru  
- ¡¡Tú te callas!! - gritó Koru en la cara de Jason  
- Pelear no sirve de nada ahora – dijo Lidda calmadamente

Koru miró hacía el lado, bajo a Torom. Tenía razón...

- Hay que averiguar como salir de aquí – dijo Lidda – con Ludovico o no.

Si, era verdad. Pero Koru no podía sacarse en su cabeza lo fácil que había lastimado a su hermano. Salió de la tienda pateando cada piedra que encontraba en el camino. Los demás decidieron dejarlo solo, igual, ya se calmaría. Era de noche. Miró las estrellas... que calmado era aquel momento. Un suave viento movió un poco sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos

- Acaba de pasar una estrella fugaz

Koru abrió sus ojos, miró el cielo.

- No alcancé a verla... - dijo Koru mirando a quién le había dicho, Camile  
- Eso es lo de menos – siguió Camile – le he pedido muchos deseos a las estrellas fugases, aun no se me cumple ninguno...  
- Quizá falta tiempo - interrumpió Koru  
- No creo... - dijo Camile – si uno desea algo, debe buscarlo... siempre he creído eso  
- Yo pensé que me diría que cree firmemente en ellos – comentó Koru  
- La esperanza nunca muere – agregó Camile- pero uno no debe poner su parte  
- Que cosas...

Camile avanzó unos pasos, parándose al frente de Koru. Sus pelo se movía como si compusiera una melodía con el viento.

- ¿Realmente es ella? - pensó Koru - ¿Ella es el demonio?  
- Quisiera... - dijo Camile – pedirle disculpas  
- ¿Disculpas? - preguntó Koru  
- Por la actitud de Ludovico – contestó Camile  
- ¿Qué? - dijo Koru sorprendido – usted no debería, él fue el que...  
- ¡Él esta confundido! - interrumpió Camile a Koru - ¡Yo sé que él no quiere ser así!

Koru movió su pie como queriendo patear una piedra invisible.

- No puedo... - contestó finalmente Koru – él lastimó a mi hermano, no puedo perdonarlo  
- Lo sé... - dijo Camile – pero... él... yo sé que al fondo no quiere ser así

Camile dio un par de pasos más adelante

- Estoy segura – continuó Camile – que por cada cosa que hace, él llora en su interior... lo sé...

Un suspiro fue lo único que Koru pudo hacer. El brillo de los ojos de Camile, al decir eso, delataba todo lo que estaba pasando. Definitivamente, sea quién sea esta niña, si es o no el demonio, debió haber sido muy importante para Ludovico.

Igual, pensándolo más calmadamente... El primer Ludovico que conoció era completamente distinto a este

**_Día dos: Respuestas sin preguntas_**

Lidda estaba algo frustrada. ¿Por qué? Había estado buscando toda la noche por los lugares y no encontraba forma de salir de esto. Lo que si había descubierto es que no había manera de salir de Lugribel, lo cual comprobaba que estaban en una ilusión. Ya amanecía y solo quería descansar.

- No hay que perder tiempo aguijón... - pensó Lidda en ese momento – sino salgo de aquí...

Pero igual, había recorrido todo lo que había podido de Lugribel. Se sentó en un techo, miro el amanecer. Un sonido la despertó de su adormilado estado ¿Era un sollozo?. Silenciosamente, Lidda se acercó al lugar

Un inentendible sonido de asombro fue lo que exclamó Lidda al ver lo que estaba ahí.

- ¿Quién eres?

Lidda no quería responder cualquier cosa. El que estaba frente era Ludovico, sentado de una manera que nunca imaginaba. Su posición era de tal forma que sus encogidas piernas tapaban su cara, las cuales estaban rodeaban por sus brazos

Acaso... ¿Estaba llorando?

- ¿¡Quién eres!? - insistió Ludovico  
- Ya me has visto – contestó Lidda  
- Ah... la hafling...

Este casi no se movía. La voz de Ludovico delataba inmediatamente que quería que se fuera. Lidda decidió que era la perfecta ocasión para sacar información.

- Esto es sorprendente – dijo Lidda – después de lo duro que te hacías  
parecer  
- Tú cállate – interrumpió Ludovico - ¿Qué vienes a vengarte de tu amigo?  
- ¿Amigo? Ja – respondió Lidda – solo digo lo que pienso. Me sorprendes... eso significa que si estas en algo arrepentido de lo que le hiciste a Sikoth  
- ¿Sikoth? Ese me da lo mismo... - decía Ludovico, como ahogado... Lidda levantó en algo sus cejas, se acordó de una conversación que tuvo con Ludovico. Cuando supo lo de Gilean

_-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡No podías ser tan bueno!_

-¿De qué hablas?- Ludovico la miró impasible

-De tus tiempos de pandillera con Antonia y Lucy, Lulú. ¿Sabes? Su organización era realmente buena, no entiendo por qué sucedió todo eso. –Lidda hablaba atropelladamente, sin dar tiempo de réplica de su interlocutor- Rondan las historias de cómo el mago y los espadachines robaron la diadema del rey de una manera impecable, aunque Lucy los traicionó y murió a manos de Lulú… no entiendo aún cómo sucedió eso.

-Lucy vendió la diadema y el dinero se lo dio a una enamorada suya-dijo Ludovico, tras un prolongado silencio-. No quería involucrarla y por ello no nos dijo nada, por eso pensamos que nos había traicionado… y el resto ya lo conoces- el espadachín suspiró- No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, a pesar de ser un traidor era mi hermano, y me arrepiento de haberle hecho eso.

Lidda cambió el tema rápidamente sin poder evitar sentir simpatía por Ludovico, más de la que comenzaba a sentir desde hace tiempo. 

- ¿Es por tu hermano? - preguntó Lidda

Silencio, Ludovico se encogió un poco más. Si, le había dado al clavo

- Ese tonto... - dijo Ludovico perdiendo un poco el aire en ciertos momentos  
– Si nos hubiera explicado... quizá... quizá... mi padre no me lo... no me hubiera ordenado...

Lidda avanzó un paso, pero se detuvo al ver que Ludovico tomaba una piedra que estaba en el suelo. Ella había sentido una extraña sensación de querer consolarlo, pero el movimiento de Ludovico le recordó que no podía.

- Lo hecho – dijo Lidda – hecho esta...

No había respuesta. Pero Ludovico soltó la piedra.

- Vete – dijo Ludovico  
- ¿No me harás nada? - preguntó Lidda - ¿Qué pasará si reparto por Lugribel que Lulú sangre fría realmente es un llorón?

Para su sorpresa, Ludovico lentamente se paro. Lidda quedó sin habla... Ludovico parecía tan distinto, en ese movimiento había cambiado por completo

Ahora no era el Ludovico de 15 años que estaba sentado, sino el de 33 años...

- ¿Hacer... algo? - dijo Ludovico, para después voltear su cara – el ensamblador no puede dañar al dueño de la pieza de su dios

Lidda miró el collar de Sibel, el cual lo había guardado en un bolsillo. Después miró a Ludovico, pero este ya había desaparecido

- Ludovico...

-----------------------------------------

En el campamento seguían pensando que podrían hacer. La falta de información sobre el asunto los hacía sentir acongojados. Cuando Lidda llegó, todos la miraron esperando algo.

- Nada interesante – mintió Lidda en cierto sentido – solo comprobé que si estamos en esta clase de trampas mágicas  
- Rayos... - exclamó Koru – si Elia estuviera aquí sabríamos algo más...  
- ¿Algo más sobre qué? - preguntó Camile sobresaltando al resto  
- ¿Estaba escuchando? - pensó Lidda  
- No es nada... - contestó Jason – realmente nosotros...  
- Estamos en un gran problema – interrumpió Lidda  
- ¿Ah? - exclamaron todos  
- Tenemos a un amigo atrapado en una trampa de ilusión – siguió Lidda – pero antes de arriesgarnos a entrar en ella hemos intentado encontrar información sobre estas... pero no hemos logrado nada  
- Yo sé algo sobre ellas – contestó Camile – quizá les ayude  
- Lo presentía – pensó Lidda, sonriendo un poco  
- En ellas... - empezó Camile - se entra en una ilusión del pasado de la primera persona que cayó. Generalmente esos recuerdos son de una parte de su vida donde tomó una decisión muy importante... O donde tomaron para él o ella una decisión importante. Y es probable que en esos momentos tenga una discusión interna con respecto ha eso  
- Aja... - dijo Lidda, pensativa  
- ¿Sirve? - preguntó Camile con una gran sonrisa  
- Por supuesto – contestó Lidda  
- Muchas gracias – agregó Jason  
- De nada... - dijo Camile – bueno, venía a decirles que saldré un momento  
- Yo la acompaño – dijo Jason  
- No se...  
- Después de lo que paso ayer no puedo dejarla sola – dijo Jason – además, según nos dijo, hoy es el penúltimo día de su apuesta ¿no?

Camile sonrió un poco.

- Está bien... - respondió finalmente Camile -

Jason y Camile se retiraron, ahí Lidda empezó a reírse en sus adentros

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? - preguntó Torom  
- Esto cada vez se asemeja más a una ilusión... - contestó Lidda  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Tyra  
- Según sé, estas trampas funcionan de 4 maneras... - dijo Lidda – y Camile me contesto 1 muy segura, como si fuera la única

Lidda miró hacía Jason y Camile, que estaban lejos

- Al final de cuentas – pensó Lidda – estos son los recuerdos de Ludovico... él nos esta intentando ayudar. Gracias a nuestro encuentro de hoy me di cuenta  
- Por lo tanto – concluyó Koru después de un largo silencio – esa debe ser la ilusión que estamos pasando  
- Correcto

-----------------------------------------

Jason se había perdido completamente. Camile lo llevaba por pasadizos muy confusos.

- Con que esto es Lugribel... - pensó Jason – solo había escuchado leyendas de este lugar

Lugribel, era un barrio antiguo de la Villa Keel, quizá, la parte más grande de Keel. Era conocido porque distintos tipos de bandas y comerciantes del mercado negro de Mimir podían caminar por esos lados con la mayor tranquilidad. Nadie que no fuera de los bajos mundos se atrevía a poner un pie en Lugribel.

Pero Lugribel desapareció de la noche a la mañana, hacía ya 12 años. Muchas leyendas se contaban sobre como sus casas, sus negocios, su gente... se esfumaron. Lo que no sabía Jason era que Lugribel fue destruido por la misma Camile. El lugar tenía muchos recuerdos de ella y Ludovico, como para poder aguantar su existencia.

- Él esta aquí... - dijo Camile a Jason

Un hombre con una gran capa negra apareció. Una capucha tapaba en algo su cara. Pero algo llamo más la atención de Jason que el hombre: El sable oxidado había empezado a vibrar.

- Aun sigue aquí señorita Camile – dijo el hombre – y ahora tiene compañía  
- Él es Jason – presentó Camile a Jason – es de un grupo de jóvenes que amablemente me esta ayudando

Jason tomó el sable oxidado he intento hacer que no pareciera vibrar tanto. El hombre sonrió

- Quizá Ludovico tenga más de una razón para matarles entonces – dijo el hombre  
- Sobreviviré, ya verá – dijo Camile segura -  
- Yo que usted no aseguro nada – contestó el hombre a la afirmación de  
Camile – quizá se halla ganado la simpatía de la gente de Lugribel, pero... la simpatía no es un vale al éxito, menos acá  
- Yo sé lo que quiero – dijo Camile – por eso estoy aquí  
- Haga lo que quiera – dijo el hombre avanzando

¿Por qué seguía vibrando el sable Oxidado? El joven caballero miró hacía el hombre. Era obvio, el tenía una pieza de la pluma

- Solo una advertencia – dijo en medio de su caminata – el ensamblador debe matar a cualquiera que intente juntar las piezas de la pluma de Oth

Jason no supo como contestar ante aquella declaración de este hombre. A los 10 segundos, se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. Elia dijo que el ensamblador cambiaba las piezas de la pluma de forma, Ludovico había hecho eso con la pieza de Sibel... ¿Acaso él tenía que matarlos?. Cuando iba a formular la pregunta, el hombre ya se había retirado

- Sigamos Jason – dijo Camile – aun me queda comprar algo  
- Si-si – contestó Jason

¿Qué significaba esto? A Jason le costaba entender todo en estos momentos.

- Tranquilo, van bien  
- ¿Ah?

Caminando al lado suyo, estaba el niño que le había hecho entrar a la trampa. Jason quería hablarle, pero...

- ¿Estas hablando con alguien? - preguntó Camile  
- No-no – contestó Jason  
- Puedes hablar conmigo si solo piensas – dijo el joven  
- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? - pensó Jason  
- Porque me dio flojera – contestó el joven bastante calmado  
- ¿Por qué me dices que vamos bien? - pensó Jason -  
- Ludovico se esta empezando a dar cuenta que es una ilusión – dijo el joven – es un gran avance... ahora hay que lograr sacarlo antes de mañana  
- ¿Mañana?  
- Mañana es donde tomará la decisión más importante de su vida – contestó el joven – creo que Camile les dijo algo sobre aquello

Jason quedó pensativo. Se acordó de Camile cuando mató a Orfeo y la situación de ahora... Todo parecía tener una relación. En las dos veces, Ludovico enfrentaba a Camile. Pero. ¿Cómo aquel demonio podría ser esta niña?

Jamás hubiera creído lo mismo que Medea... Pero así fue. Las cosas no son como lo aparentan

- ¿Pasa algo Jason? - preguntó Camile  
- Nada

Jason miró hacía los lados. El joven ya no estaba. Chasqueó los dedos

- No pude preguntarle su nombre – pensó Jason

-----------------------------------------

Lidda estaba con un palo haciendo unos cálculos en el suelo. Debía haber una manera de liberar a Ludovico de este lugar. ¿Qué era lo que sabía de Sir Cameén san Espada? Miró el cielo, después hacía la salida del lugar. Vio a Jason y a Camile que se acercaban.

- Jason debe saber de Sir Cameén... - pensó Lidda

Jason se sintió algo nervioso al ver que Lidda lo observaba desde esa distancia. Lidda le hizo un par de señas, Jason pudo entender que era para hablar con él.

- Ve con ella – dijo Camile – no te preocupes por mi  
- ¿Ah? – contestó Jason – gracias...

Jason se acercó a Lidda. Esta lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Te sabes todas las historias de San Espada no? - preguntó Lidda  
- Si... bueno, a veces la memoria puede fallar – contestó Jason  
- No me vengas con la misma que Ludovico – dijo Lidda – solo quiero que me respondas algunas cosas

Perplejo quedó Jason al ver como Lidda borraba rápidamente sus cálculos en el suelo

- Veamos... - dijo Lidda – Ludovico debe tener aproximadamente entre 30 y 34 años ¿no?  
- Aja... - afirmó Jason  
- ¿Hace cuando se retiró San espada? - preguntó Lidda  
- 12 años... - contestó Jason  
- El príncipe Orfeo aparentaba entre 11 y 13 años ¿no? - siguió Lidda  
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - preguntó Jason  
- ¡Estoy sacando conclusiones! - dijo Lidda – solo responde  
- O-ok... - contestó Jason  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Sir Cameén como caballero? - preguntó Lidda  
- como 5 años...  
- aja... entonces... si restamos todo esto, Ludovico se convirtió en Sir Cameén entre los 13 y 17... tomando en cuenta que a los 13-14 es muy joven, quedaríamos entre 15-17 es decir, lo más probable es que estemos en uno de los recuerdos antes de que fuera caballero  
- Increíble – dijo Jason  
- Realmente, eso es lo obvio – dijo sarcásticamente Lidda – se ve que  
Ludovico no tiene nada de caballero ahora  
- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Jason  
- Fácil ¿Por qué Lulú sangre fría se convertiría en caballero? - dijo Lidda – no creo mucho en las historias como esta, pero se nota que esta niña tuvo mucho que ver. Y que ella es el demonio que nos encontramos el otro día  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
- Por la edad del príncipe Orfeo – contestó Lidda – pero es solo una teoría que no tiene base completa aun  
- Por lo tanto... - dijo Jason – la señorita Camile debe ser una persona muy importante para Ludovico... ¿Por qué llegaría ha ser demonio?  
- Parece que no captaste completamente a que iba... - dijo Lidda  
- Pero ya sé – dijo Jason – en las dos situaciones debe enfrentar a Camile... pero ¿Qué debemos hacer nosotros?  
- Hacer que la enfrente – dijo Lidda  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Jason  
- Lo más probable es que mañana Camile gane – continuó Lidda – pero ahora, en la realidad, ella es un demonio. Debe enfrentarla

A pesar de que era cierto y que aquel demonio le llegó a dar miedo. A Jason no le agradaba la idea de hacer que Ludovico ganara. La señorita Camile parecía tener tan buenas intenciones

- Jason – dijo Lidda al ver la expresión de este – esto ya paso,Camile ya ganó  
- Entiendo...

Igual, no se sentía muy convencido. Pero ahora solo quedaba armar una estrategia.

**----------------------------------------------**

**_Día tres: Matar o no matar_**

Camile durmió muy poco. Desde antes del amanecer estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento

El viene... viene...

Todos fueron contagiados por tal condición. Pero de a poco perdian las fuerzas. Ludovico no aparecía.

- Hay que mantenerse... - pensó Camile – espera que nos cansemos, que estemos desatentos...

Cualquier sonido hacía que movieran sus vistas. Una rama rompiéndose, el zumbido de un insecto. Nervios de punta ¿Podrían aguantar 24 horas? Entre la vida y la muerte se puede hacer cualquier proeza

- Propongo separarnos – Koru rompió el silencio  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Torom  
- Porque Sikoth no va a poder enfrentar una persecusión – planteó Koru – sé que esta bien, pero recibió una herida casi mortal  
- Entendemos a lo que te refieres – interrumpió Lidda  
- No es necesario que se preocupen por mi – dijo Sikoth – yo puedo...  
- Koru tiene razón, debes cuidarte – exclamó Tyra, sonrojando un poco a Sikoth  
- Pe-pero... - dijo Sikoth  
- Si quieres, váyanse – dijo Camile – este es mi problema, no el de ustedes  
- Pero... - dijo Tyra – después de lo que has hecho por nosotros  
- Mmmm... - Camile se veía pensativa – esta bien, hagamos 2 grupos. Pero solo quiero que 2 personas estén conmigo  
- ¿Por qué solo dos? - preguntó Sikoth  
- Prefiero que la mayoría te proteja – contesto Camile – como curandera no puedo aceptar que la gente herida no este protegida  
- Pero...  
- Ya se puso necia – dijo Lidda – déjenla...  
- Entonces – interrumpió Torom – yo y Jason iremos con Camile. Porque creo que Koru querrá ir con Sikoth

Koru afirmó. Lidda miró a Jason

- Parece que todo quedó en tus manos – susurró Lidda

¿En sus manos? Jason tragó saliva. Lidda no podía discutir en contra de Torom porque o sino Camile sospecharía de su verdadero plan.

- Bien – dijo Camile apuntando a un mapa – si es que siguen este camino hacia el norte saldrán rápidamente de Lugribel y entrarán a la parte segura de Keel  
- Entendido – dijo Lidda, la cual sabía perfectamente que no saldrían ni aunque quisieran  
- Tengan cuidado... - dijo Tyra a Torom y Jason  
- Tranquila – contestó Torom – no moriremos aquí, te lo aseguro

Los dos grupos se separaron. Camile decidió dar vueltas de una manera aleatoria por Lugribel. Mientras los demás seguían su camino trazado

- Se han separado...  
- Ya es hora  
- Sí, ya lo es...

-----------------------------------------

Cuando sabes que estas perseguido, empiezas a sentir que todo te persigue, que todo te mira, que todos quieren algo de ti. Eres un centro de atención que quiere esconderse, un centro de atención marcado siempre... Por el miedo.

A pesar de esto, el valor nivela las cosas, dejando en un intermedio. Dependiendo el balance es como te sentirás: Seguro o perseguido.

- ¿Para qué caminamos rápido? - preguntó Koru – si es que no seremos el grupo perseguido  
- Realmente – dijo Lidda – eso es lo que queremos aparentar, que estamos asustados... Así nos atacará  
- ¿Qué? - exclamó Koru – ¿Y Sikoth...  
- Estoy bien hermano – dijo Sikoth – no siento ninguna herida, deja de exagerar  
- Ahí esta... - interrumpió Lidda  
- Pero... - dijo Tyra  
- ¡Cállense! - dijo Lidda – hay que aparentar, así creerá tener el elemento sorpresa

Koru miraba para todos lados. No podía evitar agarrar su cimitarra

- Pero... - pensó Tyra – nosotros no somos su objetivo  
- Piensa que somos apoyo para después – dijo despacio Lidda adivinando el pensamiento de Tyra – es una táctica básica de combate. Escondes a una parte de la gente y la lanzas cuando el enemigo esta cansado. Es mejor eliminar primero a los refuerzos porque los otros no están atentos a la situación de los refuerzos  
- Cada día me maravilla más tu inteligencia Lidda... - dijo Koru  
- Pero se equivoco... - dijo Sikoth  
- ¿Me equivoque?

Todos miraron hacía donde venía la voz. Si, era Ludovico

- Parece que la hafling del grupo tiene más cerebro que todos los demás juntos – dijo Ludovico – me sorprende

Koru y Sikoth desenvainaron. Tyra tomó sus lanzas. Lidda sonrió

- ¿Qué haces Lidda? - preguntó Koru  
- Tengo un plan... - dijo Lidda evitando que Ludovico escuchara – esta muy confiado... es un gran error haberse mostrado

Ludovico saltó hacía el lado, Tyra lanzó algo de viento, pero no supo si hacía efecto o no. Ludovico era muy rápido. Koru y Sikoth se esforzaban mucho en mantener su vista en él. Pero... ¿Por qué no atacaba?

- ¡Vamos! - gritó Lidda - ¡Evítame!  
- ¿Ah?

Ahí los tres se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Lidda estaba al frente de Ludovico, siguiéndole cada paso

- ¿Qué no me puedes atacar? - siguió Lidda -  
- Maldición – exclamó Ludovico

A pesar de que intentaba mover sus cimitarras para partir ha esta hafling no podía. Además, ella tenía una velocidad muy parecida a la de él. Por lo tanto, se le hacía imposible poder atravesar aquella "muralla hafling"

Un salto a la derecha, uno hacía la izquierda... si los lados no servían, habían que intentar hacía arriba.

- ¡No lo harás! - gritó Lidda al ver a Ludovico saltar arriba de ella

Lidda le agarró la pierna como pudo. Ludovico perdió la estabilidad, iba a caer sobre Lidda. Pero un viento lo empujó hacía una pared

- ¿Tyra? - preguntó Sikoth  
- No fui yo... - dijo Tyra  
- El collar de Sibel funciona demasiado bien... - pensó Lidda

Ludovico, algo lastimado se paro. Se veía muy enojado. Ella tenía el collar de Sibel, no podía matarla, ni siquiera atacarla ni hacerle ningún daño. Lidda vio la furia en sus ojos... Se sorprendió un poco, era la primera ves que realmente lo veía enojado.

- AAhhhh – dijo Ludovico antes de retirarse

Sikoth, Koru y Tyra miraron perplejos a Lidda

- Debes enseñarnos ese truco... - dijo Koru  
- Es demasiado específico – respondió Lidda – demasiado...

-----------------------------------------

El hambre ya se hacía sentir en el grupo de Torom, Jason y Camile. A pesar de todo, era Jason el que más lo aparentaba. No habían desayunado y ya rodeaban el medio día

Y aun él no aparecía...

Camile saco un par de panes que había hecho. Torom lo negó, pero Jason no pudo negárselo, el hambre se veía en su cara.

- Debe haber ido por los demás – concluyó Torom – se me hace extraño que no venga por el grupo más pequeño  
- Es probable - dijo Camile entrecerrando los ojos – pero... cada segundo que pasa, esta más cerca de perder

Mientras se comía el pan, Jason pensaba en lo que le había dicho Lidda. Tenía que hacer que Ludovico ganara... pero ¿Cómo?. No quería que la señorita Camile perdiera... ella había sido muy buena. Pero tenía que considerar que esto ya sucedió y que lo más probable era que Camile si hubiera ganado la apuesta en su momento. La gran pregunta era ¿Cómo lo hizo ella estando sola?

¿Acaso eran solo un estorbo para ella?

Jason miró a Torom. Siempre tan serio, que parecía inspirar seguridad. A pesar de su aspecto flaco y hasta algo débil. Muy admirable. Mientras él, a pesar de parecer físicamente más fuerte, siempre aparentaba más inseguridad. ¿La duda a veces podría hacernos más débiles? Torom debía haber notado algo de lo que Lidda le dijo.

Lo cual no estaba completamente errado. Torom tenía sus sospechas. Sabía que todo esto era un recuerdo y que el resultado en cierto sentido estaba pre-hecho. Pero por deducción casi lógica, debían hacer un cambio. ¿Cuál? Era la pieza que tenía Lidda y no Torom.

- Hay dos – dijo Torom

Jason se tragó el pan que le quedaba y mientras se esforzaba en hacerlo pasar a su esófago desenvainó al sable Oxidado. Torom movía sus ojos rápidamente, intentando encontrar visualmente a sus contrincantes. Sus presencias iban en círculos y a veces parecían desaparecer y aparecer.

- Estos dos han trabajado mucho juntos... - pensó Torom – su coordinación es extraordinaria...

Silencio, silencio que podía cortar cualquier pensamiento.

- ¡Jason! - gritó Torom

Jason saltó hacía atrás. Esquivó una Daga había sido lanzada hacía sus pies. De ahí, otra daga intentó pegarle en el abdomen a Torom, pero fue evitada fácilmente por el mercenario.

- ¡Muéstrense! - gritó Torom

La respuesta ha eso fue una daga lanzada directamente hacía Camile. Torom se interpuso entre ellas.

- Aaaaaaaarrrrggggg – gritó Torom

Un brazo lastimado fue el resultado.

- ¿Esta bien? - preguntó Camile preocupada – yo puedo curarlo...  
- No hay tiempo ahora – dijo Torom sacándose la daga del brazo

Los movimientos eran más rápidos. Jason se paró lo más resto que pudo, justo ahí una cuerda agarró su brazo y empezó a tirar.

- ¡No! - gritó Jason – no lo lograrás

Una guerra de fuerza entre Jason y la persona que lo había agarrado empezó. Los dos parecían bastante igualados. Torom aprovechó el momento para ir a atacar al que quedo inmóvil

- ¡Tenga cuidado señorita Camile! - gritó Torom antes de ir

En la mitad, Torom cortó la cuerda. Dejando a Jason y la persona que estaba tirando bastante descolocadas.

- ¡Ahí estas! - Torom saltó con su espada lista para atacar

Un par de cajas fueron rotas por la fuerza de la caída de tal espada. La persona que estaba ahí casi no pudo evitar ser partida en dos

- ¿¿Antoine?? - preguntó Torom al ver ha esa persona – pe-pero...

Antoine no contestó, solo se limitó a pararse y saltar hacía Torom con un par de dagas. Torom casi no pudo pararse por la impresión.

- Es menos ágil que Ludovico – pensó Torom – pero es más fuerte...

Antoine movía un par de dagas como dos palos livianos en sus manos. Torom tenía algunos problemas porque en un lugar estrecho como ese, mover una espada grande solo se podía de manera vertical.

Antoine retrocedió, lanzo un escupo al suelo y sonrió. Tiró una del par de dagas que tenía en las manos hacía la cara de Torom. Torom logró agacharse pero perdió de pista a Antoine

Gran error...

Un golpe directo en su mentón fue el resultado de ese movimiento. Torom se elevó algo en el cielo

Jason estaba preocupado. Lo único que había visto de Torom era que entró a un callejón oscuro y no volvía. Una pelea se escuchaba... Tenía esperanzas de que fuera Torom el que estaba ganando.

La otra presencia seguía rodeando el lugar de una manera aleatoria. Con algo menos de agilidad que Torom, Jason intentaba seguirla gracias a un par de sonidos que tenía que emitir para moverse... Pero siendo sincero, no tenía mucha idea donde estaba.

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Camile

No había nada por los lados. Jason miró hacía el cielo ¡Ludovico estaba arriba de él! Gracias a sus rápidas piernas, Jason logró esquivarlo. Al llegar al suelo, Ludovico no perdió tiempo en pararse y se impulso hacía él, empujándolo hacía unas cajas.

Jason abrió inmediatamente sus ojos. Ludovico estaba al frente de Camile...

Torom estaba algo mareado. Antoine agarró sus ropas y lo levantó un poco.

- En los bajos mundos – dijo Antoine como apenado – ayer somos amigos, hoy enemigos...

Un directo golpe en la cara recibió Torom. La expresión de Antoine hizo parecer que también le dolía a él.

- Pero no te preocupes – continuó Antoine soltando a Torom – no pienso  
matarte... - subió la vista para ver a Ludovico y Camile – ya hice mi parte hermano, lo demás es todo tuyo

Torom movió un poco mano. Estaba adolorido y se le nublaba la vista. Ahí miró a Antoine. Perdió la consciencia en ese instante.

Ludovico miró a Camile. Camile a Ludovico. Ludovico levantó su cimitarra y la dejo rozando el cuello de Camile.

- Esta es... - dijo Ludovico – la última oportunidad que te doy para huir

Camile sentía como el filo de la brillante cimitarra rozaba por su piel. Pero no perdería su concentración. Tenía su objetivo al frente y le faltaban como 10 horas. Una inusual seriedad inundó su expresión. Ludovico frunció el ceño ante eso.

- Necia... - dijo Ludovico  
- Yo sé que no quieres matarme – dijo Camile, cambiando su expresión

Ludovico mostró más enojo en su cara. No le gustaba que le dijeran eso

Porque era verdad...

- Me tienes aquí – dijo Camile abriendo los brazos – puedes matarme si  
quieres... - ahí unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos – aunque sabes que al fondo tampoco quiero morir

La mano con la cimitarra de Ludovico empezó a tener un suave temblor. ¿Por qué? Maldición, su maestro le había dicho que no podía caer en estas clases de cosas. Pero ella... ella... cuando se conocieron ella...

_"El robo de aquel medallón había sido algo muy complicado para el trío de Lucy, Lulú y Antonia. Desde que fueron conocidos por el robo de la diadema real, cada uno de sus movimientos era vigilado con el mayor de los recelos._

Mientras escapaban, Antoine tuvo problemas para saltar cierta ventana. No se le ocurrió mejor idea a Ludovico que romperla con una patada para que pudiera salir. A cambio, varios pedazos de vidrio quedaron enterrados en su pierna, dejándolo sin movimiento alguno. O por lo menos no podría huir con rapidez

Lo único que les quedó por hacer era que Lulú se escondiera en un par de matorrales que había en el jardín. Igual, era difícil que creyeran que con las habilidades que tenían se iban ha esconder.

Pero alguien en ese momento los vio.

Ludovico se sentía bastante mal sentado ahí sin poder mover su pierna. Hasta inútil ¿Cuando podría moverse? ¿En 1 día? ¿En dos? ¿Qué podría hacer en todo ese tiempo? No podía usar sus poderes de la canción de la sirena para curarse a si mismo. Sentirse inútil en esos momentos es algo que desespera a cualquiera.

- ¿Estas bien?

Una joven estaba al frente de él. Ludovico no pudo evitar mostrarse asustado. Había estado llorando un poco por el dolor, mientras se sacaba pedacito a pedacito los miles de fragmentos de vidrio que estaban en su pierna. Se limpió un poco las lágrimas

- Parece que no  
- No te interesa... – contestó Ludovico  
- Yo puedo ayudarte – interrumpió a Ludovico

Con un movimiento de su bastón, ella sacó todos los pedazos de vidrio de la pierna de Ludovico. Cerró los ojos, el bastón empezó a brillar. De a poco, Ludovico sintió como desaparecía el dolor de su pierna.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ludovico - ¿Por qué lo haces?  
- No sé – dijo Camile - ¿Hay que tener un por qué para todo?

Ludovico miró el suelo, no sabía como responder esa pregunta.

- Jaja – rió la joven – eres muy tierno  
- ¿Tierno? - preguntó Ludovico un poco sonrojado  
- Si... - afirmó la niña – la expresión que pusiste fue muy tierna  
- Yo no soy tierno  
- Si, seguro, ¡Y yo soy la princesa de Mimir!  
- Oh, su majestad – contestó Ludovico – me debo ir  
- Entiendo... - dijo la joven – igual... tú eres de los que pueden salir a viajar a cualquier parte...

Ludovico aun no se había fijado bien en la niña. A parecer por sus vestimentas ella era noble, de los nobles más ricos del lugar.

- No es la gran gracia... - exclamó Ludovico  
- ¿No? - dijo ella – yo quiero viajar... pero mi padre no me deja... ¿Alguna ves has escuchado sobre la ciudad en los cielos?

Perplejo quedó Ludovico ante aquella declaración. Un suave recuerdo llegó a su mente, el último sueño que había tenido antes de conocer a Nibel y perder toda su capacidad de soñar

- No – mintió Ludovico  
- Que mal – dijo la joven – pero no importa, sé que algún día podré viajar y sabré como llegar ha ese lugar. Estoy segura  
- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mi? - preguntó Ludovico  
- No sé – contestó ella – te encuentro tierno  
- No sabes con quién hablas – exclamó Ludovico  
- ¡Tienes razón! - interrumpió ella – no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Camile, Camile Miric ¿Y el tuyo?

Ludovico la miró un momento perplejo ¿Acaso será idiota? Bueno, nada podría hacerse ante eso

- El mió... - dijo Ludovico parándose – es Ludovico, Ludovico Powelki... también me dicen "Lulú sangre fría"

Las pupilas de Camile se achicaron por el asombro. ¿Estaba al frente de uno de los ladrones y asesinos más conocidos del momento? ¿Realmente este muchacho era Lulú sangre fría? Ludovico ya se había retirado cuando Camile logró volver en razón

- Con que Lulú sangre fría... - se dijo a si misma Camile, sonriendo"  


Si es que mataba a Camile en este momento, cortaría su camino hacía su  
sueño. Pero... ¿Por qué ella no se iba y lo dejaba en paz? ¿Acaso.... ¿Acaso vio que él alguna ves soñó lo mismo?

Camile sonrió, lo sabía, ella lo sabía... Ludovico no era mala persona, su corazón no era frío como todos decían. Él era bueno, si, solo había sido educado para no serlo.

Jason miraba aquello. Ahí se dio cuenta que realmente habían sido un estorbo para Camile todo este tiempo. Ella sabía como enfrentar a Ludovico, tenía un arma que destruía a cualquiera

Cuando un demonio que no debe amar empieza a sentir los primeros latidos del amor, tiende a confundirse, a no entender. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no es tan fácil matarla? Con solo un pequeño movimiento de la cimitarra sus segundos estarían terminados.

_"- Pero ya sé – dijo Jason – en las dos situaciones debe enfrentar a Camile... pero ¿Qué debemos hacer nosotros?  
- Hacer que la enfrente – dijo Lidda  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Jason  
- Lo más probable es que mañana Camile gane – continuó Lidda – pero ahora, en la realidad, ella es un demonio. Debe enfrentarla" _

Aquel recuerdo hizo despertar a Jason y levantarse. ¡No podía dejar que Camile ganará! Pero... ¿Qué debía hacer? El brazo de Ludovico temblaba al frente de Camile. No había tiempo para pensar

- ¡Debe haber otra forma de enfrentarla! - gritó Jason  
- ¿Qué?

Jason corrió hacía Ludovico, empujándolo. Los dos terminaron girando en el suelo

- ¡Un caballero nunca mataría a una dama! - gritó Jason cuando terminaron de girar. Quedando el arriba de Ludovico, agarrando sus brazos  
- ¡Yo no soy ningún caballero payaso! - le respondió Ludovico  
- ¡Pero así es el Ludovico que conozco! - continuó Jason - ¡A pesar de querer no aparentarlo es un caballero ante todo! ¡Una persona valiente e inteligente!  
- ¡No hables estupideces! - gritó Ludovico  
- Se que la amas – dijo Jason – pero no le harás ningún favor sino la  
enfrentas ¡Ella necesita que le des la cara para poder dejar de ser demonio!  
- ¿Dejar... - dijo Ludovico cambiando su expresión de enojo a asombro - ... de ser demonio?

Jason afirmó con el movimiento de su cara. Soltó a Ludovico, este no se movió en como dos segundos.

- Demonio... Camile es un demonio...

Ludovico se sentó

- Camile... El demonio es Camile...

Ahí se paró. Los ojos de Jason se humedecieron un poco. Al frente suyo estaba el Ludovico que conocía, el adulto de 33 años. Ludovico miró a Jason

- Gracias – dijo suavemente

Y después miró a Camile. Ella ya no era la niña de 15. Sino una mujer de 21 años, hermosa, se podría decir que parecía una princesa. ¿Pero no es el demonio que conoció? Ahora no lo era

- Ludovico... - dijo Camile con una expresión triste – tú... - miró su mano, en la cual había un anillo – me prometiste...

Ahí, Ludovico miró un medallón que tenía colgado. Más que un medallón, un anillo que estaba en la cuerda. Este era un anillo de compromiso. Jason no pudo ocultar la impresión.

- Qué... - de a poco la expresión triste de Camile cambiaba a enojada – que después de casarnos... viajaríamos juntos... estaríamos juntos... pero.. - ahora, su cara cambiaba de a poco a la cara de la Camile demonio – Ese niño... Orfeo... me demostró tú traición ¡No puedo perdonar aquello! ¿¡Cómo pudiste desgraciado!?

Ludovico cerró los ojos, los abrió a la mitad después. Miró a Camile

- Si pude – respondió Ludovico caminando hacía Camile – soy un desgraciado  
- Maldito....  
- Pero Orfeo no tenía la culpa – continuó Ludovico – el no tenía que pagar mi error

Ahí, Camile intentó darle una cachetada a Ludovico, pero este agarró su brazo en el aire.

- No creas que diciendo eso me arrepentiré – dijo Camile con algunas  
lágrimas en sus ojos – tú no entenderías... no entenderías lo que sentí...  
- Soy ignorante de eso, tienes razón – contestó Ludovico

Ahí, Ludovico empujó a Camile hacía el y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Pe-pero... - dijo Camile

_"Con un latir comenzó  
y de ahí nunca paro  
Sea lo que sea  
tú significado en mi  
me altera el corazón  
desde ahí  
nunca paró" _

- Lo único que sé – dijo Ludovico – es que aun te amo...  
- Ludovico... - fue lo único que pudo decir Jason antes de no poder ver nada más

¿Qué estaba pasando? Un brillo lo había segado. Un círculo mágico, igual al que vio cuando entro a la trampa los había rodeado.

Oscuro

¿Dónde estaba? Sentía su cuerpo completamente entumido. Jason abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo. Había algo al frente suyo, estaba borroso... Lo primero que noto fue que en el fondo estaban Torom y Tyra inconscientes apoyados en unos árboles de un bosque. Ahí pudo ver lo que estaba en primer plano. Una espada atravesando una serpiente. Moviendo un poco su vista, vio a quién sostenía la espada. Un cansado Ludovico, jadeando. Al frente de Ludovico estaba Camile, la Camile demonio.

- Con que lograste escapar... - dijo Camile – tendré que acabar contigo y tu ayuda parece...

¿No había nadie más consciente? Jason se desesperó. Cualquier movimiento delataría a Camile que él estaba despierto ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Yo puedo ayudarte...

Aquella voz... era la del joven que lo había dirigido hacía la trampa. Jason se acordó que podía hablarle con solo el pensamiento

- ¿Cómo? - pensó Jason  
- Si me dejas tomar tu espada, podrás vencerla – dijo muy seguro el joven  
- ¿Ah? - dijo Jason inseguro  
- No tienes otra opción – continuó el joven – todos los demás están  
inconcientes, levántate

Tenía razón. Él le había mostrado el camino para encontrar a Ludovico, no se mostraba ninguna razón para dudar en él. Jason se levantó. Al hacerlo, vio al joven. El cual ya no era un joven, sino un espadachín de 30 años. Jason desenvainó, el joven puso su mano sobre el mango del sable oxidado

- Gracias – dijo el joven – por creerme

Camile no esperó ha hablar para atacar al único ser con conciencia que estaba ahí. Jason se movió rápidamente, casi sin pensarlo. Saltó hacía delante, evitando una y otra ves las garras de Camile . Pero, a la ves, avanzaba hacía ella. Camile frunció el ceño, le costaba agarrar ha este escurridizo personaje.

- Increíble... - pensó Jason  
- No pierdas la concentración – interrumpió el joven

Choque entre las garras y el sable oxidado. Habían llegado justo al frente de Camile. Camile retrocedió un par de pasos, pero después atacó directamente desde el suelo. Jason lo evitó fácilmente

- Ahora – dijo el joven

Una vuelta en el aire, con golpe preciso al hombro, hizo caer a Camile al suelo

- No me ganarás con eso... - dijo Camile, regenerando su herida  
- Pe-pero... - dijo Jason, viendo que realmente no le habían hecho nada a Camile  
- Mantén la calma – interrumpió el joven a Jason – esta no es una batalla de fuerzas

Jason pasó a no entender nada. Pero siguió evitando los ataques de Camile. Desesperándola de a poco. Jason sonrió, ya entendía. Sino puedes dañarla físicamente, hay que bajarle el ánimo. Aunque sentía que era algo sucio

- La lástima solo nos hará perder...

Después de esa frase, el sable oxidado voló por los aires. Sorprendidos, el joven y Jason miraron al autor de tal movimiento

- Esta es mi batalla... - dijo jadeante Ludovico

Camile empezó a reírse muy fuertemente, la situación parecía hasta cómica. Ludovico siempre había sido tan... tan...

Sin poder pensar que era Ludovico termino Camile, al ver que este se dio vuelta y su espada apuntaba hacía ella.

- No me obligues ha usar mi espada – dijo Ludovico

¿Qué? Bueno, Ludovico aun amaba a Camile, pero se dio cuenta que no podía evitar enfrentarla. Tenía que encararla, ponerse al frente de ella.

- Desgraciados – gritó Camile - ¡Tú y Dazaja son unos desgraciados!  
- ¿Dazaja? - preguntó Jason mientras Camile desaparecía

Ludovico no pudo soportar más en pie. Sus piernas estaban débiles. Así que terminó incado en el suelo justo después de la desaparición de Camile

- ¡Ludovico! - gritó Jason corriendo hacía Ludovico - ¿Estas bien?  
- Estoy bien... - contestó Ludovico – solo algo débil por la trampa... mejor despierta al resto... ha sido un duro día para todos...  
- ¡Si-si! - dijo Jason, sonriendo un poco

Por un momento, mientras despertaba a los demás, Jason busco si estaba por ahí el joven. Pero este no estaba.

**----------------------------------------------**

Para el alivio de todos, nadie estaba herido. Ni siquiera Sikoth. El único que necesitaría descansar algunos días era Ludovico. La única explicación que encontraron a su estado era que no había comido en un par de días.

- Calma... - dijo Ludovico – no es para tanto... solo debo caminar algo lento  
- Quizás sea conveniente volver a Ravenloft – dijo Koru  
- Pero igual son un par de días de viaje – interrumpió Torom  
- ¿Qué no me escucharon que no tienen que preocuparse? - preguntó Ludovico levantando la voz

Todos callaron. A pesar de estar débil, Ludovico aun inspiraba respeto solo con su presencia en el grupo.

- Pues... - dijo Ludovico – me sorprenden... preocupados por mi después de los que los hice pasar...  
- No se preocupe... sabemos que no fue su intención – dijo Tyra  
- Mis disculpas – dijo Ludovico haciendo una pequeña reverencia al grupo – especialmente ha usted señorita maga-ninja-shinobi, la hice pasar un muy mal rato  
- Y a Sikoth – interrumpió Koru  
- ¿Qué? - dijo Ludovico mirando a Tyra – a él le hice un favor  
- ¿Ah? - preguntó Tyra  
- Nada señorita – dijo Ludovico al ver que hizo que Sikoth quedara completamente rojo

Ahí Ludovico se sentó en una piedra cercana. Se sentía muy cansado aun

- Déjenlo – dijo el joven detrás de Jason – siempre ha sido igual de necio  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pensó Jason -  
- Siempre he estado con ustedes – dijo el joven – bueno, con el cabeza dura de Ludovico mejor dicho  
- ¿Cómo? - pensó Jason  
- Se podría decir que soy algo como su espíritu protector – contestó este –pero tú puedes llamarme Dazaja  
- Dazaja... - pensó Jason – gracias...  
- No hay de que – dijo Dazaja – tú me ayudaste, como creíste en mi, igual como lo predijo Ludovico

- Ludovico pensó que serías el único... – dijo Dazaja con una gran sonrisa - idiota que le creería a un espíritu que él solo ve. Pero no te preocupes, no te molestaré sino quieres  
- Y yo pensaba que me tenía confianza... - pensó Jason  
- Je, quién sabe – dijo Dazaja – pero solo estoy aquí para decirte una cosa  
- ¿Qué? - pensó Jason  
- Yo solo ayudaré cuando Ludovico este en problemas – dijo Dazaja – tus problemas y los de los demás no son de mi incumbencia  
- Entiendo... - pensó Jason  
- Y que tengan cuidado... - dijo Dazaja – hoy seremos aliados... pero mañana no sé

Jason no pudo pensar su siguiente pregunta cuando Dazaja desapareció. ¿Qué se refería con que mañana no serían aliados? Ahí se acordó la frase del encapuchado que se encontró con Camile "El ensamblador debe matar a cualquiera que intente juntar las piezas de la pluma de Oth". Jason se sacudió la cabeza... No, el no creía que Ludovico les haría algo.

- Toma – dijo Lidda mostrándole el collar de Sibel a Ludovico – esto es tuyo  
- Los regalos no se devuelven – dijo Ludovico a Lidda  
- ¿Regalo? - dijo Lidda lanzándole el collar de Sibel - ¡Esta cosa trae muchos problemas! No la quiero... - ahí Lidda se da vuelta y camina muy segura  
- Eso significa... - dijo Ludovico con un tono de voz muy triste, recogiendo el collar - ¿Qué me rechazo?

Lidda no pudo evitar darse vuelta y mirar a Ludovico preocupada.

- ¡Igual me quiere algo! - dijo Ludovico sonriendo al ver la reacción de Lidda  
- ¡Idiota! - gritó Lidda, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír un poco

De todas maneras, había estado algo preocupada por este tonto...

- ¿Esto sería más entretenido si yo fuera hafling cierto? - preguntó Ludovico  
- ¡Ya deja de decir cosas tontas! - contestó Lidda

Aunque a veces sería mejor haberlo dejado con Camile... Pero, después de esa frase, se notó que Ludovico estaba bajo en fuerzas, porque bajo la vista. Lidda lo miró preocupada. Al notar eso, Ludovico decidió cambiar de tema

- Hablando jóvenes... - dijo Ludovico – creo que en todo este tiempo ya tendrán el dinero para pagarme ¿No?

Todos miraron a Ludovico bastante confusos. Era lógico que no tuvieran el dinero

- Perdimos el barco cuando estabas con nosotros – contestó Torom  
- ¿Perder? - dijo Ludovico – ustedes lo perdieron... yo le mande un mensaje a un viejo amigo para que lo cuidara. No les dije nada para ver si reaccionaban, pero son más descuidados de lo que parece  
- Definitivamente no puede perder ni una moneda de cobre... - dijo Koru mirando al cielo  
- Pero no crean que con que yo me quede con el barco – dijo Ludovico –  
quedarán absueltos... aun quedan los intereses  
- ¿Intereses? - preguntaron todos, ya que algunos casi nunca habían  
escuchado esa palabra  
- ¿No es algo de bastante mala clase cobrarnos eso – preguntó Lidda – cuando te salvamos la vida?  
- Esas son cuentas distintas – contestó Ludovico – y yo sé como pagarles el favor con algo más valioso... información

Ahí, Ludovico levanta con su mano derecha el collar de Sibel

Nota:  
aquí va la escena comic:  
.com/comics/88912/

**----------------------------------------------**  
Aghamen miraba un par de tumbas. Estas estaban en un cementerio bastante especial… El cementerio real. Nadie, excepto la familia real podría estar ahí.

- Siria… Orfeo…

Estaba en su forma de hombre. Vestido completamente de negro. Era tan así, que las partes blancas de su piel resaltaban ante cualquier persona que lo viera.

- Ludovico… por favor… no te mueras…

No podía pedir aquello. Ludovico ya lo había decidido hace tiempo: No iba a evitar que reunieran las piezas de la pluma. Lo cual declaraba su muerte de aquí a que alguien juntara las piezas.

- Estaré sola… sola…

Eso era mentira. Aun quedaba Archenius… Pero ese mago ya estaba tan viejo que se había retirado. Hace más de un año que no veía a la persona que la condenó ha ser mujer en cuerpo de hombre. Aunque fuera el único ser que quedará que supiera su secreto, no iría a verlo…

- Siria… ¿El cielo es hermoso? Debe serlo, espero que cuides a Orfeo… porque es muy difícil que vaya hacía allá… Los extraño, a los dos…

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, terminando en su mentón, para después caer libremente al suelo.

- ¿Llorando sobre leche derramada?

Esa voz no era la suya. Sabía quién era… Miró hacía esa persona.

- Camile… - Aghamen volteó para ver a su visitante - ¿qué paso? ¿Ludovico escapó?  
- Ese no es tu asunto, mujerzuela – contestó Camile enojada – solo venía por una duda que tengo  
- ¿Por qué aquel día los saque del bosque? – dijo Aghamen

Camile afirmó con su silencio. Aghamen sonrió

- Era el deseo de Ludovico… - respondió finalmente su majestad – a pesar que me quedaban pocas fuerzas… después de la muerte de Orfeo… no me quedaba más que hacer lo posible. Él nunca ha querido que otras personas se entrometan en sus problemas  
- Siempre igual – dijo Camile cerrando los ojos – en 12 años no ha cambiado nada  
- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que tú le enseñaste ser así? – preguntó Aghamen, frunciendo el ceño  
- No – contestó Camile – yo no le enseñe nada… solo le dije que fuera él mismo…

Aghamen no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la boca ante esa respuesta. ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Sea lo que sea – continuó Camile dando un par de pasos para retirarse – me queda poco tiempo para vengarme de él… - entrecerró los ojos - una lenta y deliciosa venganza…

La vista de Aghamen volvió a las tumbas. Especialmente a la lápida de Orfeo. Su pequeño… Orfeo…

- Venganza… - se dijo a si misma – a lo que llega la venganza  
- ¿Me harás algo? – preguntó Camile sonriendo – sabes que él no te lo perdonaría

Los puños de Aghamen estaban muy apretados, sus dientes casi no se podían mover por la presión. Pero, un pensamiento, un recuerdo, cambio todo. Esta empezó a reírse fuertemente

- ¿Qué acaso te volviste loca? – preguntó Camile  
- Sé que no puedo hacerte nada – contestó Aghamen sin dejar de mirar las tumbas – sé que él te ama… - se da vuelta para ver a Camile, pero esta ves tiene su forma de mujer – pero yo tengo dos grandes ventajas sobre ti…  
- Siempre has sido buena para inventar cosas Aghamen… - contestó Camile  
- Recuerda, son 12 años… - interrumpió Aghamen a Camile - ¿Qué ha pasado en esos 12 años? Yo lo sé, usted no

Ahora, la incómoda era Camile. Aghamen sonrió

- Y que nunca se te olvide – siguió Aghamen – tu quieres solo a Ludovico, yo a él y a Dazaja…

Silencio, las pupilas de Camile se achicaron hasta lo que más no pudieron. Una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla. Pero después cerró los ojos, respiro un poco y se calmo

- No me afecta – dijo finalmente Camile – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si lo  
dejarás morir?

Aghamen volteó hacía las tumbas. Orfeo… Siria… Camile se retiró, sin decir nada más

_  
No siempre el bien se hace siendo honesto, no siempre lo mejor es ser justo…Ya no somos niños, ya no queremos pensar en ilusiones..._

He hecho callar mi corazón muchas veces en mi vida. ¿Esta será otra más?  


**----------------------------------------------**


	56. Capítulo 55

**Capítulo 55**

(THoT)

- ¿Deberíamos usar el collar de Sibel para buscar el paradero de Gilean? – preguntó Jason mirando directamente a Lidda.

El grupo estaba reunido en medio de la noche, descansando y comiendo un poco. Habían estado hablando de otros asuntos, pero nadie se atrevía a tocar el tema, pues pensaban que le correspondía a la halfling tomar tal decisión; y ella porque no estaba segura cuál sería la mejor manera de usarla.

- Sí, pero tal vez lo mejor sería llegar donde lo tienen antes de usarla, porque se trata de la fortaleza de las asesinas ciegas.. no será fácil entrar y encontrarlo.

- Sin embargo cómo la vamos a encontrar sin la ayuda de la pieza? – argumentó Torom.

- Sabemos que está hacia al este…- decía pensando en voz alta, como queriendo poner en orden sus pensamientos.

- Señorita halfling, temo que tienen razón, no nos es suficiente con eso, ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos una vez ahí – le dijo con tranquilidad Ludovico.

Era muy fácil hablar así, pero ella no quería dejar nada en manos del azar, y sin embargo si no usaban el collar tardarían más en ubicarlo.

- Ahí no hay ninguna pluma, ¿están seguros que quieren acompañarme en esto? – inquirió seriamente.

- Se lo debo, cuidó muy bien del collar – dijo sonriendo.

- Es posible que consiga encontrar a Medea una vez más..

- A pesar de que nunca estuviste tras la pluma nos ayudaste, ahora nos toca a nosotros – afirmó seriamente el mercenario.

- ¿Creíste que te íbamos a dejar sola con esto? – dijo Koru con una sonrisa.

- Bien… haremos esto, seguiremos con dirección este un par de días más, entonces usaremos el collar- dijo finalmente

Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo y en cuanto acabaron se dispusieron a dormir. Unas horas más tarde Sikoth despertó y miró con disimulo a su alrededor, todo estaban durmiendo menos Tyra. La shinobi estaba recostada pero sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna y aquellas pupilas estaban dirigidas a Torom y sólo a él. "Estúpido", se dijo a sí mismo, "tú eres el único que no se da por aludido, el único que guarda ilusas esperanzas…él único que se niega a ver lo evidente, ella no tiene ojos más que para él. Tú no eres más que un obstáculo. Los has seguido hasta este punto cuando desde el principio nunca ha sido asunto tuyo", se reprochaba mientras lloraba en silencio. "¿Ahora qué es lo que voy a hacer? Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, no verle nunca más, facilitarle las cosas, si no me ha dicho nada es porque no querrá lastimarme… menudo idiota he sido!!! Siempre he sobrado aquí". Y ahogado en esos pensamientos volvió a dormirse.

En medio de la noche nadie se dio cuenta pero la esfera que Sikoth llevaba entre las ropas volvió a brillar tenuemente reaccionando a la luna llena que una vez más gobernaba el cielo nocturno.

Koru en realidad en ningún momento había dormido, pero estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado del sufrimiento de su hermano, que a unos metros de él dormía ahora. Por su mente daban vuelta recuerdos de su infancia, ninguno demasiado grato, demasiado dolor había sido causado por él, o al menos era lo que se repetía una y otra vez; otra persona ocupó de pronto sus pensamientos y algo que le habían dicho que definitivamente le habían devuelto las esperanzas.

"Disculpa que te esté platicando estas cosas…eso paso hace mucho tiempo, solo quedan libros viejos que cuentan cosas que ya para ese entonces eran viejas…" – esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por Elia en el mar de Mitra, en un tiempo que ahora parecía muy lejano, sin embargo él en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en ellas. ¿Cuánto habría de cierto y cuánto de falso en eso? Tenía que averiguarlo, aun si ahora ella no estuviera con el grupo no parecía saber mucho más al respecto, ¿había alguien más que pudiera saber algo? Jason no tenía vinculación alguna con esas cosas, Lidda parecía algo familiarizada con "hechizos de regeneración", pero mantener a alguien con vida para torturarlo no era lo que el buscaba, Sikoth nunca supo nada de magia, si hubiera sido así ya habría hecho algo hace mucho, Tyra era una shinobi controlaba los elementos, pero no había nada así en la naturaleza, Torom era el que sabía tanto de magia de luz como de oscuridad, pero no estaba seguro de preguntarle…y Ludovico? Parecía alguien que sabía mucho de todo, pero dudaba que estuviera dispuesto a decirle algo, después de todo jamás hubo mucha confianza entre ellos.

Se levantó cansado de estar acostado y se alejó un poco caminando silenciosamente. La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor una vez más. Mucho tiempo había transcurrido sin embargo recordaba sin la ayuda de su piedra, que en una noche de luna nueva había ocurrido todo…pero no importaba, si él podía remediarlo entonces no importaba.

No importaba si tenía que usar la pluma de Oth para eso pero fuera como fuera tenía que lograrlo, tenía que saber si era cierto y si así era también la fórmula para lograrlo. Estaba muy seguro, después de todo "…por una razón la isla errante me dio esto como obsequio, y es porque con tu ayuda podré lograrlo", pensaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Riwl, se detuvo y sacó algo de un bolsillo de su capa. Era aquella piedra Kiom, sin duda si ésta había llegado a sus manos era por una razón, Sikoth siempre le había dicho eso, en un primer momento la tomó sin prestarle atención, pero ahora sabía que estaba allí para impedirle olvidar su pasado, para que no olvidara cuanto había acontecido por su culpa.

La sostuvo entre sus manos y pudo evocar nuevamente aquel instante en que abandonaban el lugar maldito, en ese momento había olvidado la razón por la que había querido estar bajo la tutela de Renke, no había sido para ser más fuerte, al menos no era ese el objetivo sino sólo el medio para lograr el fin que era poder proteger a Sikoth, quién había dado tanto de sí por él hasta quedarse sin nada. Habían estado solos por mucho tiempo, ahora estaban con este curioso y heterogéneo grupo, pero él no había olvidado el pasado. Por eso y por todo lo que apreciaba a Sikoth estaba decidido a protegerlo y también quería lograr traerla de vuelta a ella y si para eso tenía que unir la pluma, lo haría sin importar qué.

Y sin embargo también quería encontrar también pronto a Zul también, no lo conocía mucho, pero estaba preocupado por él, muy preocupado, pero era seguro también que quién lo había engañado algo tenía que ver con la pluma por lo tanto sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Tenía que mostrarle que si bien hay humanos capaces de discriminar y aborrecer algo solo por ser diferente, también existían los que lo querrían y lo aceptarían tal cual era.

Escuchó pasos tras de sí y al voltearse vio que se trataba de Ludovico, quién al haber sido descubierto sonrió y dijo.

- Joven del búho parece muy pensativo..

- Sir Cameén San Espada, tengo que pedirle un favor – dijo inclinándose.

- Es muy irónico que ahora te dirijas de esa manera a mí – dijo a la vez que su semblante se volvía serio y era capaz de dejar sin palabras a cualquiera.

- Le pido disculpas por eso, en aquel momento estaba bromeando pero ahora quiero hablarle de algo serio.

- Y de qué se trata? – le sorprendía que fuera Koru quién se estaba dirigiendo ahora hacia él con tanta seriedad, siempre había sido hasta entonces el más despreocupado.

- Conoce usted algún método para regresar alguien a la vida?

Ludovico no podía creer lo que oía y por un segundo eso se hizo evidente en su expresión pero logró disimularlo rápidamente, le volvieron a la mente imágenes del momento en que conoció a Kinrina y casi automáticamente el momento que recordó que Camile no había muerto.

- ¿Y tu para qué quieres saber eso? - preguntó con expresión severa.

- Hay una persona que quiero revivir – dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Esa información, tienes con qué pagarla?

- No piensa en otra cosa que el dinero, esto es serio… -dijo Koru quién comenzaba a perder la paciencia y la esperanza de que el otro fuera a decirle algo.

- No es acerca de dinero, necesariamente, pero si quieres conseguir algo debes pagar algo a cambio.

- Te lo tendré que deber, sabes que no tengo nada.

- No creo que alguna vez puedas pagarlo..

-…- no sabía qué hacer por lo tanto se inclinó – se lo suplico si sabe algo por favor dígamelo.

-..no creo que lo puedas pagar, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda.

- Gracias.

- Una vez escuché de alguien que podía hacerlo, una ninfa que vive en un bosque pero también conlleva un precio, una persona tiene que quedarse toda la vida dentro dicho bosque.

- Qué?!

- Pues claro ¿Qué esperabas? A resucitar una vida que ya se extinguió, debe corresponderle un precio equivalente.

- Entiendo, Ludo una vez que encontremos a Gilean y a Zul ¿Me puedes llevar?

- ¿Aún sabiendo eso quieres hacerlo?

- Sí

*-*-*-*-*-*

Cuando Sikoth abrió los ojos nuevamente esa mañana, descubrió que el día reflejaba a la perfección su interior. El cielo estaba cubierto por oscuros nubarrones, la temperatura había descendido considerablemente, por lo que el viento que soplaba era bastante frío.

- Lindo día, eh? – le dijo Koru quien era el que lo había despertado, pero al ver la expresión de su hermano se dio notó que algo no iba bien – Sikoth, te sucede algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Nada – dijo sonriendo forzadamente tras lo cual se levantó y se puso su capucha; Koru estaba por insistir cuando Torom les habló a todos.

- Será mejor que avancemos lo máximo posible antes de que comience a llover, cuanto menos nos retrasemos mejor.

Con silenciosa rapidez todos prepararon las pocas cosas que llevaban y retomaron la caminata, Sikoth se adelantó sin mediar palabra con nadie y se perdió de vista. Estaban atravesando una región boscosa de densidad considerable, por eso no estaban demasiado preocupados por dónde tomarían refugio una vez desatada la tormenta. Un trueno retumbó por todo el lugar.

- ¿Le pasa algo? – le preguntó Jason a Koru.

- No lo sé, lo mejor será que vaya y le pregunte- respondió él haciendo ademán de apurar el paso para darle alcance cuando el mercenario le habló.

- Dile que no debe alejarse así, ya vimos lo que pasó la vez anterior – dijo mirando de reojo a Jason y a Lidda.

Koru prefirió no darse vuelta y continuó como si nada hubiera oído. Al cabo de un tiempo logró alcanzar a su hermano quién estaba recostado sobre un árbol.

- …- estaba frente a él y no sabía que decir - Sikoth..- su interlocutor seguía con la cabeza gacha y por la capucha no podía distinguirse qué estaba viendo o cual era su expresión pero él la adivinaba; permanecieron un tiempo así – por favor dime que te pasa.

- …- parecía que estaba por decir algo pero entonces se oyeron unos pasos y de un momento a otro el grupo también les había dado alcance.

Antes que nadie pudiera hacer comentario alguno, un nuevo trueno sacudió el bosque y a continuación comenzó a llover copiosamente.

- El clima no nos está favoreciendo últimamente – dijo Jason con una media sonrisa con la esperanza de romper el silencio, nadie dijo nada, algunos porque estaban preocupados en cuánto los retrasaría la lluvia y otros por el extraño comportamiento de Sikoth.

Tyra era una de estos últimos, pero no se atrevía a decirle palabra. El joven encapuchado se puso de pie y con una velocidad casi comparable a la de Jason se alejó de allí.

- ¿Qué le pasa? No podemos volver a retrasarnos si se enferma de nuevo – se quejó Torom, mientras se preparaba para seguirle.

- Déjame esto a mí – le dijo Koru con tono serio, a la vez que lo detenía poniéndole una mano en el hombro; y a continuación se alejo él también en la misma dirección.

No se detuvo a oír si el mercenario replicaba algo, la lluvia también se lo impedía, llovía tanto que era difícil escuchar otra cosa que no fuera ésta. Corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, mientras no dejaba de preguntarse qué le estaba pasando a Sikoth, qué seria lo que lo tendría así. Al cabo de cierto tiempo de correr en la misma dirección llegó a un claro en el bosque, y a unos metros de él Sikoth estaba recostado en el suelo boca arriba, completamente empapado. Si bien la lluvia y el ruido que ésta hacía lo disimulaban estaba seguro que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Se acercó hacia él, no quería verlo así pero no sabía muy bien qué decir para evitarlo.

- Sikoth...

- Quisiera estar sólo

- ¿Por qué? ¿No somos hermanos acaso? – dijo sentándose a su lado – si te lo guardas para ti sólo te sentirás aún peor.

- Perdón, es que no quiero que me veas así, vas a pensar que soy un llorón.

- Llorar no tiene nada de malo, pero estar aquí en medio de la lluvia sí – dijo tocándole el hombro.

- Yo me siento mejor aquí, en medio de la lluvia como dices.

- Entonces quedémonos aquí, pero ¿me puedes decir por qué estás tan triste?

- Es Tyra… ella no me quiere ¿cierto?

- Yo no puedo responder esa pregunta, la única que puede es ella.

- ¿Para qué preguntarle? Si ya sé la respuesta

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

- Anoche mientras todos dormían, ella lo estaba viendo dormir, sólo… sólo tenía ojos para él. Yo la elegí a ella como alguien especial…

- ¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste?

- No, pero ¿para qué? No tiene caso si ella ya lo eligió a él.

- Si no se lo dices ella no lo va a saber nunca, ella es aun más callada que tu así que jamás te dirá algo por más que lo sienta, si no lo haces tú… nada pasará

- Pero tengo miedo…

- Está bien, es comprensible – dijo sonriendo.

- Pero si yo se lo digo y ella aún así elige a Torom, entonces dudo que quiera que siga viajando con ella, ya ni siquiera podré ser su amigo, lo poco que tengo…

- No sé que vaya a decidir ella, pero es una posibilidad, sin embargo si no lo haces ninguno sabrá los sentimientos del otro. Debes arriesgarte aun si puedes perder "lo poco que tienes", nada es gratuito, no puedes esperar conseguir algo sin dar algo a cambio – dijo recordando su conversación de la noche anterior con Ludovico.

- …- su interlocutor permaneció en silencio por lo que él continuó.

- Debes tener coraje Sikoth, tal vez te lastimes, pero si no lo intentas siquiera nunca vas a poder ser feliz.

- Tienes razón hermano, antes de ponerme así debo comprobar que toda esperanza esté perdida y aun me queda algo por hacer.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y emprendieron el camino de vuelta. "Lo mismo podría haber valido para mí supongo…", pensó Koru con una media sonrisa.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Continuó lloviendo el resto del día y la mayor parte de la noche, al otro día en cambio el cielo estaba radiante. Mientras se terminaban de preparar para comenzar el trayecto, un extraño apareció entre ellos.

-¿Quién eres? – inquirió Torom echando mano al mango de su espada de oro.

- Hola – dijo levantando una mano a modo de saludo- disculpen la intromisión, me llamo Candras – el individuo en cuestión, era un joven apenas más bajo que Ludovico, de cabello azul, ojos claros con unos anteojos redondeados; vestía un largo sobretodo negro que dejaban entrever unos pantalones y camisa también negros.

- Yo te he visto antes! Estaba en aquel barco que vimos cuando nos alejábamos de Dhebra – exclamó Koru.

- En efecto, temo que los he estado siguiendo desde hace algún tiempo… pero no estoy aquí para ofrecer pelea alguna – dijo viendo como habían sacado todos sus armas, sin embargo ninguno la bajó – en realidad lo he estado haciendo por encargo de alguien más.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó amenazante Torom.

- Me temo que jamás me ha dicho su nombre, ni he visto su rostro, todo el tiempo usaba una capucha.

- ¿Una capucha? - dijo recordando a aquel tipo de voz extraña – ¿Y como era su voz?

- ¿Su voz? Sonaba como la de un viejo...- dijo él dando muestras de que intentaba recordar.

- "Entonces es probable que no sea él…" – pensó él a su vez.

- De cualquier modo, yo sólo había aceptado ese encargo porque de hacerlo iba a admitirme como discípulo suyo, es algo así como un mago ese viejo, pero sólo me estaba usando y a cambio decidí venir a ustedes que de seguro estarán interesados, pues si bien desconozco su nombre, sé muy bien dónde es su escondite y estoy dispuesto a revelárselos a cambio de que me permitan viajar con ustedes.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – interrogó una vez más con desconfianza el mercenario.

- Pues es un tipo algo peligroso, no les pido que me traten como alguien más del grupo, sólo protección hasta que se hayan deshecho de él – explicó sonriendo.

- No tenemos tiempo que perder ahora estamos tras otro asunto – explicó Jason, a quien fue dirigida una mirada de reproche por parte de Torom.

- Oh no se preocupen por eso, puedo esperar, sólo que hasta entonces dejen que vaya con ustedes, ese tipo si se entera que lo traicioné de seguro me querrá muerto.

Torom observó a todos pensando la respuesta, no podían fiarse de él, podía ser una trampa, pero si había alguien más siguiéndoles los pasos debían saberlo.

- Esta bien – dijo finalmente enfundando su arma, pero no soltó el mango – sin embargo nadie confíe en él ni le de la espalda nunca…

- Qué desconfiado! Esta bien es entendible – dijo encogiéndose de hombros Candras.

- Tenemos un par de cosas más que hacer antes de encargarnos de aquel, en cuanto acabemos nos guiarás.

- De acuerdo tengo tiempo.

Emprendieron viaje cada uno mirando con recelo y curiosidad al extraño, que sin embargo caminaba sonriendo y mirando el paisaje como si no fuera con él.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Koru tiene razón, no puedo quebrarme así… no sin antes haber intentado", pensaba Sikoth mientras caminaba mirando distraído el firmamento. "Tengo que decírselo"

- ¿Estás mejor Sikoth? – le preguntó su hermano.

- Sí – dijo sonriendo auténticamente – Gracias.

- De nada tonto ¿Y qué harás?

- Se lo diré – dijo decidido.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

La noche llegó y decidieron que el recién llegado descansara en medio de todos y que uno montara guardia, Sikoth se ofreció. Sin embargo Candras fue el primero en dormirse profundamente y no volvió a despertarse hasta el amanecer del día siguiente.

Cuando la noche ya estaba bastante avanzada Tyra fue despertada por Sikoth, quien la había tocado suavemente en el hombro y luego le hizo una señal de que lo siguiera. Se levantó y avanzó sigilosamente conducida por él, oculto quedo en aquel momento por la oscuridad de la noche el tono sonrojado de sus mejillas. En cuanto se habían alejado lo suficiente, él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta mirándola a los ojos.

- Pasa algo? – preguntó en un susurro.

-..-el chico se limitó a asentir como si demasiadas palabras queriendo salir se hubieran atorado en su boca- ehm, sí… yo sé que… tal vez no sea el modo más apropiado para decirlo, sin embargo: te quiero, te quiero mucho, no, más bien te amo Tyra. Disculpa la brusquedad pero no podía haber esperado un segundo más, me estaba ahogando – comenzó a hablar apresuradamente sin darle tiempo a decir nada a su interlocutora, quién por otra parte no atinaba qué decir – desde aquel momento en que te vi en el desierto, a pesar de la mascara, a pesar de quién se decía que eras, luego al saber lo que te ocurría cuando te enojabas eso tampoco es impedimento de nada para mí, porque te quiero así como eres, con las cosas que puedes hacer y las que no puedes justamente por ser quién eres, con todo eso te quiero- con esa frase finalizó su intervención y la miraba a los ojos esperando adivinar una respuesta, pero estaban cubiertos como por un velo y no podía darse cuenta; mientras tanto la shinobi continuaba en silencio, ensanchando cada vez más la ansiedad del joven. 


	57. Capítulo 56: La profecía

**Capítulo 56: La profecía**  
(Zeldas)

El tiempo se había detenido.

La luna aún se mostraba llena, apacible. Tyra no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y su excesivo sonrojo ante las hermosas palabras que Sikoth le había dicho, ya que jamás le habían dicho algo así antes. Intento desviar su mirada que desprendía algo acuoso, eran un par de lágrimas solitarias que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Le había conmovido tanto la sinceridad del joven, su ternura, todo en sí.

Algo sintió el joven al verla llorar, no le gustaba verle así y menos por su causa. Le tomó la mano que se hallaba desnuda de su habitual guante. Quería estar cerca de ella, darle fortaleza y del mismo modo retener el valor que había reunido para confesarle su amor.

Tyra en cambio se preguntaba: ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que el joven sentía?

Mentira…lo sabía en el fondo, pero ella nunca creyó merecer el cariño de nadie por ser lo que era…un monstruo…

- Sikoth…- Murmuró ella, la voz le fallaba – Pero si tú sabes que yo no soy…-

- No te sigas atormentando más por eso, por favor – Se adelantó el muchacho adivinando lo que la ojiverde iba a decirle – Te he dicho que eso no me importa en lo más mínimo. Tú eres diferente pero ¿quién no lo es? -

La chica le miró a los ojos. Dentro de la negrura de ellos creyó ver un brillo como la estrellas, una pureza intachable, una belleza de mundo. Las cosas animadas e inanimadas pasaron a un segundo y hasta tercer plano. No sabía porque pero no sentía ser ella misma…por eso no se acordó ni del mercenario.

- Todos lo somos -

Sabía que él necesitaba una respuesta. Ella quería darle esa respuesta.

- ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes?-

- Eres tan especial y por eso, yo…yo…Sikoth… -

Sentía que el aire se le escapaba. Miles de pensamientos rodearon su cabeza que venían sin orden alguno. La respiración se aceleró al igual que su pulso, las mejillas se volvieron más rojas que el tomate. Sentía tan cerca de Sikoth, su alma, su aliento cálido tan cercano al de ella, respirando. Hubiera querido abrazarle…él se adelantó a ello. Eso le animó a lo que su interior le dictaba.

- Sikoth…yo también siento mucho por ti…-

El muchacho también se sonrojó, la tristeza que había sentido días antes se había esfumado. Se miraron profundamente, como si quisieran leer las páginas de un libro entero o hasta el último rincón del ser del otro. Quiso tocarle el rostro, acariciarle y tal vez…

- ¡Agh! -

Tyra emitió sin saber porque, un gemido ahogado, si no hubiese sido porque estaba aferrada a la mano del muchacho se hubiera ido de bruces cayendo a la tierra bruta. Trataba de apretar sus dientes para no mostrar el dolor físico que sentía en todo su cuerpo, sobretodo en la baja espalda. Un reguerillo de sangre brotó de repente de las comisuras que formaban sus labios y de su frente.

- ¡Tyra! – Sikoth se aterró al verla en ese estado - ¿Qué te ocurre? –

La pelirroja no pudo responderle porque comenzó a convulsionarse, creía estar cayendo en un agujero negro, sentía que le absorbían el alma. Además una multitud de voces le taladraron los tímpanos, de adentro hacia afuera. Igual que con Torom en la Santa Lydia.

_"Déjanos salir…"_

- ¡Tyra! -

_"De, Jecotut, De"_

Sikoth tuvo que sacudirle y darle unas pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas para hacerla reaccionar. Por un momento se quedó quieto pues al mirarle creyó ver su pelo y sus ojos algo distintos, pero no prestó excesiva importancia. Poco a poco la muchacha dejó de sudar y parecía recuperar el temple. El chico sacó un pañuelo la cual humedeció con el líquido de su cantimplora, todo para limpiar los rastros de sangre que le habían manchado. También de despojó de su capucha para cubrirle ya que el tiempo parecía estar muy fresco.

- ¿Estás mejor? – Susurró él después de unos angustiosos minutos- Por favor, respóndeme -

- Si… –

-¿Qué te pasó? –

- Te soy sincera: No lo sé – Murmuró pensativa y triste – Tal vez no me he recuperado del todo bien de las últimas peleas…-

- Calik – Comentó Sikoth crispando uno de sus puños al descifrar el tono con que ella habló.

Aunque era amablemente apacible no podía soportar a alguien que adoraba provocar daño. Mejor decidió concentrarse en Tyra.

- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? -

- Si ya…- Dijo ella incorporándose, haciendo muecas de dolor. El cuerpo no le respondió bien a pesar de que ese ardor ya había remitido lo suficiente y estuvo a punto de caerse, sino hubiera sido porque el muchacho la sostuvo por la cintura a tiempo. Sin pensarlo ella le había puesto sus manos cerca de los hombros y el pecho. De nuevo los ojos negros y verdes volvieron a encontrarse –…Estoy bien… –

Sintió otra vez ese aliento reconfortante a pesar de estar mareada. Se sentía extraña al tenerlo tan cerca, una sensación similar como cuando estaba con Torom, pero a la vez era tan distinta. Creía volar. Sikoth por su parte le llegó su perfume a flores como nunca antes.

- ¿Estás segura? – Inquirió el joven tembloroso.

- Creo que sí… -

- ¿Le ocurre algo señorita Maga- ninja- shinobi?

La voz de un Ludovico con el semblante serio, con la mano tentando el látigo y apareciendo a espaldas de ellos, hizo que se separaran rápidamente, totalmente desconcertados y claro, asustados pues les había pillado de sorpresa. Si no hubiese llegado él quien sabe que hubiera pasado…

- ¿Ludovico? – A Sikoth el rostro se le puso de mil colores - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Perdón, Joven hermano del joven del búho – Ludovico mostró una sonrisa, algo así de "idiota" como decía Lidda - Escuché unos susurros entre sueños y creí que teníamos alerta roja, por eso me atreví a venir para echar un vistazo. Pero veo que lo tienen controlado y es mejor ir a dormir ¿no creen? Ahora yo me haré cargo de la última guardia -

Sikoth y Tyra asintieron con la cabeza mientras el maduro hombre les miraba pícaramente. La muchacha, aunque estaba débil por el extraño fenómeno que le sucedió, se adelantó apretando contra si misma la capa de Sikoth.

Mientras tanto éste le miraba y recordó que al haber estado tan cerca, que en la cabeza de ella, entre su espesa cabellera sobresalía un grueso mechón negro y no sólo eso, el último destello del astro de la noche le hizo creer que sus ojos ya no eran verdes, sino de otro color. Parpadeo muchas veces para asegurarse que lo que estaba viendo solo era fruto de una ilusión. Comprobó en efecto que cuando ella se alejó que la cabellera rojiza estaba espesa y totalmente intacta.

Suspiro aliviado pero en alguna parte de él se sintió inquieto, demasiado…

Por su parte el caballero de Aghamen se frotaba el mentón pensativo. La razón porque había interrumpido es que él había sentido una fuerza extraña, un aura que le había puesto en guardia.

"Bastante peculiar resultó ser esa niña, sabía que sus ojos tienen un secreto muy bien guardado"

Por su parte, la ninja no dejaba de preguntarse el origen y significado de esas voces que le hablaban con tanta insistencia, sobretodo cuando la ola de sentimientos se apoderaba de ella.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el oeste después de un fugaz desayuno: Un par de liebres grisáceas que fueron deliciosamente desolladas, despellejadas y preparadas por la mano hábil de Lidda, quien seguía pensando en la situación en la que se hallaba seguramente Gilean, sólo la intervención de Ludovico con sus bromas la hacían olvidar momentáneamente su tormento y también se había adherido a ella el hecho de que "otro viajero" se hubiera unido al grupo, por causas poco convincentes y de fiar. Pues la halfling tenía muy bien desarrollado su sentido de la prudencia.

Los demás también se mostraban recelosos con Candras. Pensaron que no había nada mejor que tener su ojo atento sobre él, Ludovico por su parte se mantenía aparentemente ajeno y sin inmutarse. Pues bien decía que la verdad tendría que salir a la vista tarde o temprano. Si el chico peliazul decía mentiras pues se darían cuenta de ello.

Después de caminar por muchas horas, Ludovico hizo detener al grupo con una señal que hizo con uno de sus dedos. Los jóvenes prestaron atención al lugar indicado. Frente a ellos se abría un nuevo punto del mapa que no habían visitado, que aunque no era muy espectacular si era hermoso: Se trataba de una altísima colina, de las paredes de tierra que la formaban caían varias cascadas hacia al mar y otras que llenaban manantiales. Ahí la luz de sol parecía que fuesen alargados espejos que emitían colores como el arco iris. Se asemejaba a una montaña que desbordaba vida natural. Millares de huertos de flores y frutas, así como antiguos cedros de hojas, lo rodeaban casi por completo.

Alguien mencionó que si querían seguir avanzando al oriente para evitar rozar otra vez el Lugar Maldito tenían que pasar por ahí para seguir avanzando. Algunos no les agradó la idea, otros asintieron sin replicar y sólo Tyra, acompañada de su fiel halcón, parecía estar hipnotizada y emocionada, es que ella conocía ese sitio perfectamente y así se los hizo saber a sus acompañantes.

La animada Celeniana, a la cabeza, tomó un senderillo que culebreaba entre los árboles e inició el ascenso mientras explicaba algunos detalles de ese paraje:

- No tiene nombre pero la gente le llama el "Lugar del Príncipe de los Manantiales Eternos" en recuerdo, al parecer, de un noble que construyó su palacio en lo alto de la suave colina -

- Casi no se ve la punta, parece – Comentó Jason haciendo uso de su mano como visera  
– No parece haber sido un lugar apta para la realeza –

- Es muy hermoso a pesar de todo – Exclamó Torom, muy extasiado aspirando el agradable olor de la húmeda tierra.

- Todo lo contrario – Sonrió la pelirroja retomando el último comentario del aspirante a caballero – Ya veréis cuando lleguemos a lo alto, podrán vislumbrar como chocan las olas del mar con esta colina pues el mar esta cerca, también la nieve de las montañas y una porción del desierto de Halom y su cañón, pero lo más maravilloso es el contemplar la flora y fauna, así como el cielo, la luna, el sol y las estrellas de Reivaj. Una vista perfecta para los que son gobernantes, a quienes nada debe escapar a su noción: Las estaciones, el movimiento de las masas. Sin embargo ahora sólo es habitada por una sola persona, sencilla y sin complicaciones, antes yo también viví aquí antes de conocerlos -

- ¿Quién es esa persona? – Preguntó curioso Sikoth - ¿Le conoces? -

- Ya lo creo, pues les he hablado de él: Es mi maestro Ethan. Se los presentaré y de paso creo que podremos descansar bien y hacernos de un buen puñado de provisiones que cubriría nuestras necesidades por varias semanas -

Eso animó a todos y se pusieron de buen humor. Todo el tiempo que emplearon para llegar a la punta sólo se les presentó una paz que todos añoraban. Pronto se presentó aquél atardecer, severamente extraño; pero hermoso e incierto. Le acompañaba una espesa niebla ocultaba la cumbre principal de la sierra. Lenta, sin prisas, rodaba pendiente abajo, devorando los cuerpos de los cedros. El sol naranja, se despedía entre los blancos y largos jirones de la inesperada niebla.

- Esta es la aldea donde provengo – Dijo la pelirroja a los demás, satisfecha de pisar una vez más su antiguo hogar - Bueno en verdad no es una aldea. Es humilde, pequeña y sin nombre, pero a mi maestro y a mi nos iba bien. Hay una docena de gentes que viven cerca de nosotros, del otro lado de la cara de la colina. Son pocos pero han logrado levantar grandes extensiones de cultivos de todo tipo, agua en abundancia, arena para extraer sales y sobretodo tranquilidad. Podemos decir que tenemos todos los climas de Mimir aquí reunidos -

Caminaron unos cien metros más cuando en eso se toparon con una diminuta y escuálida cabaña de maderos porosos y palmeras secas que le daban techo.

Cuando Koru iba a preguntar si iban a dormir ahí, el cuerpo de alguien de baja estatura se materializó en la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Por su forma de andar intuyeron que se trataba de alguien de avanzada edad.

Tyra, sin decir nada se despegó el grupo. Salió a la carrera al encuentro de la aparición. Al llegar a su altura hizo una reverencia: Puso su rodilla derecha en tierra, levantó la palma de su mano derecha y agachó el tronco de su cabeza, era un saludo.

El misterioso sujeto, que tenía cubierta la cabeza por un manto con símbolos, le puso su mano en la cabeza y le convidó a que se pusiera de pie. Así lo hizo la muchacha y ambos se incorporaron a una pila de leños que estaban frente a la choza, pronto sacó un bastón y con él hizo que la madera ardiera, dando así vida a una chispeante hoguera.

Después, aunque no se le veía la cara, el hombre, porque eso era, se percató de la presencia de los demás chicos y por ello permaneció inmóvil unos segundos. Después haciendo que la chica se inclinara a su altura y le susurró algo.

Instintivamente Lidda se puso en guardia. Desvió la mirada hacia Ludovico. El caballero permanecía inmutable.

Tyra hizo una seña, invitando a sus amigos a que se acercaran sin temor alguno.

- Mi maestro dice que los conoce…- Les dijo una vez que todos llegaron a su lado.

La confusión se hizo más densa. La verdad nadie tenía la más remota idea.

El anciano los observó. Comprendiendo, fue a sentarse cerca de las llamas y, lentamente, retiró el ropón que lo cubría. El fuego lo iluminó, pues ya el cielo no daba mucha luz. Tenía cabellos pastosos que le caían pesadamente a la cintura, unas gruesas cejas, varias arrugadas surcándole la piel y un par de ojos marrones. En verdad volvieron a quedarse en las mismas, aunque sin saber porqué Ludovico, Torom y Sikoth sintieron un escalofrío.

Primero miró al mercenario. Se quedó mirándole por varios segundos, con profundidad, después hizo una gran reverencia haciendo que se sintiera un poco incómodo.

-Saludos, Torom Derdim- Dejó escapar una voz ronca pero dulce.

- Perdone, pero ¿Nos conocemos? – Preguntó sumamente confundido.

- Ya lo creo, joven, ya lo creo…Sólo que muchas veces la bruma de la mente mata los fantasmas del recuerdo.-

Sonrió con los ojos al ver la cara de Torom y, de inmediato, volvió a cubrirse.

- ¿Y qué tenemos aquí?- El viejo posó su atención sobre los hermanos, en concreto ante el menor – Dos jóvenes, uno con un búho y otro que cuyos ojos negros traspasan los muros. Gusto en verle de nuevo, joven Sikoth -

El aludido también puso cara de duda, pero no queriendo ser grosero le saludo con afecto. En cambio Koru no estaba muy satisfecho, a pesar de que Riwl, parado en su hombro no parecía inquieto.

Después repitió saludos a los demás que conformaban el grupo, desde el peliazul de Candras (quien dijo que a él si no lo conocía) hasta la "pequeña chica", a la cual alabó por su maestría y ser miembro de las cofradías del bajo mundo.

- ¿De dónde salió este anciano? – Gruñó la Halfling, pues la afirmación de él de que los conocía le daba mala espina –

- Qué mal genio, mal punto para su carta de trabajo, pequeña ladrona -

- Responde a mi pregunta – Repuso Lidda con firmeza - ¿Quién sois? -

- Se los he dicho, Lidda. Es mi maestro: Ethan – Tyra se adelantó.

- No me suena el nombre -

- Porque no soy tan famoso como vosotros – Se carcajeo el viejo para luego explicar - He viajado por todo el contorno de Mimir y una cara como la de ustedes no se olvida, menos aquellas que están retratadas en hojas de papel y que están distribuidas por cada rincón de las ciudadelas y pueblos, grandes y pequeños. Están ofreciendo una buena fortuna por sus cabezas, amigos míos –

- ¿Quiénes?- Intervino Torom haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Eso no sonaba nada bien.

- Cazarrecompensas, soldados reales. Todos se mueven al compás de las sombras, con cautela para apresar a un joven mercenario con un ojo cubierto, un trío de ladrones, un chiquillo con un lunar portando una espada oxidada – Le echó un breve vistazo a la arma de Jason con mucho interés – Y también una maga Greniana, un híbrido del clan de los lobos y una bruja asesina, pelirroja…-

- ¿Conoce a Elia y a Zul? – Preguntó Jason, sintió que a pronunciar el nombre de la maga tenía la sensación de sus labios.

- Por supuesto, ¿la chica discípula de Renhart que los dejó por un rato no? – Contestó con dulce malicia haciendo que Pies de Fuego desviara la mirada – Y que pronto regresará…-

Jason no tardó en reponerse, lo último dicho por Ethan fue un bálsamo, pero se le hizo extraño que no mencionara nada de Zul. Después el anciano se dirigió al hombre del látigo y con sorna agregó:

- Se murmura que vosotros son un grupo de despreciables revolucionarios que quieren enfocar sus manos en derrocar al poderoso Aghamen –

Ludovico frunció una ceja. Ethan satisfecho se fue a buscar una carga de leña. Alimentó el fuego y sacando un canasto y una tea, les señalo las ruinas que yacían a su flanco izquierdo.

- ¿Quieren que demos un paseo nocturno por el antiguo Palacio del Príncipe para cenar relajados y me conozcan mejor? -

Curiosearon entre las ruinas, en verdad que aunque no era muy grande si tenía cosas interesantes.

Columnas blancas, arcos derrumbados, pinturas que parecían rupestres…

Eso era lo que quedaba del supuesto palacio del cual les había platicado Tyra. Piedras y más piedras, la mayor parte derruidas, recordando habitaciones y corredores. Sólo algunos reptiles y aves de cuello largo daban vida y movimiento a los bloques de caliza, desgastada por la lluvia y los vientos.

A pesar de la desolación del paraje, todos se sintieron bien. Era un lugar bendecido por el silencio, ese pequeño gran-dios que siempre termina huyendo.

Ethan buscó una columna para recargarse y se sentó sin prisas. Todos le imitaron. El hombre departió entre ellos lo que traía consigo.

- Sabía que hoy tendría visitas así que bajé con las buenas gentes que habitan la cara norte de esta sierra para adquirir materia prima para una buena cena. ¿Os gusta la tarta de semillas de amapolas? – Señaló un esponjoso pastel de color dorado – Recién horneado…miel, sultanas, manzanas, mantequilla, huevo y cáscara de limón. Advierto que no lo hago tan bien como Tyra, ella lo remata con una capa de salsa de almendras -

La muchacha suspiró ante las risas de los demás. Se recogió los largos cabellos en una coleta, procedió a trocear el pastel, repartiéndolo. Todos comenzaron a comer con mucha presteza.

El anciano, quien fue el primero en terminar, satisfecho cerró sus ojos, hacía parecer que su mente volaba, trasladándole al parecer a un lugar lejano por unos segundos

- Os contaré una historia – Anunció al grupo que ahora se regalaba una segunda ración del pan y se mostró dispuesto a escucharle.

_"Fue hace mucho tiempo, en la Época de Cristal que abrazaba todos los rincones de nuestro mundo después de la Primera Guerra… ___

_Un día, en lo que hoy llamamos Mimir, apareció un hombre. Era alto y con el cabello plateado hasta la cintura…Vestía una túnica blanca. Sobre el pecho presentaba unos extraños círculos. Siete exactamente. Siete círculos de color azul, como el cielo de Lathia. ___

_Nadie supo de dónde procedía. Jamás mencionó a sus padres o su familia. Dijo ser un príncipe, al servicio de los Siete Grandes Dioses, en especial de Ikah y Horth. Se llamaba Umeh"_

Acarició con los dedos los círculos trenzados, que eran los símbolos que adornaban su manto, ese con que cubría su cabello y prosiguió, bajando la voz hasta el extremo que obligó al grupo a pegarse literalmente a su rostro.

_"Aquél príncipe explicó a los mortales cómo eran los dioses y para eso dibujó siete círculos concéntricos. Cada círculo representa un atributo de cada deidad. El centro es la "Iod" la letra que inaugura la creación de todo, de esta tierra, el presente para siempre. El príncipe lo llamó con un nombre especial: Amor "_

Algunos sintieron que una fuerza golpeaba su corazón…Ethan notó el sonrojo, en especial de Jason, de Torom, Sikoth y Tyra....Por su parte Lidda carraspeaba, Koru miraba divertido a su hermano, Candras intentaba descifrar los gestos de los demás y Ludovico en cambio parecía un bloque de hielo. Sin embargo desvió disimuladamente su mirada hacia otro punto, signo equívoco que demostraba que "ella" seguía adueñando sus emociones.

_"Camile"_

Jason le miró de reojo sin proponérselo. Vio entonces a un singular personaje con el que se habían topado antes, pero era él el único que lo veía, aquél que como si fuese la sombra de Ludovico: Dazaja, de pie, mirándole con torva preocupación.

- De ahí brota todo lo demás – Siguió su relato Ethan queriendo aterrizar en los corazones - Ese centro flota en la eternidad y en la infinitud. Del amor nace lo visible y lo invisible, lo infinito y lo eterno…Desde entonces los círculos en suma, son la bandera de los dioses y los habitantes de esta morada

- En verdad ¿de dónde provenía ese príncipe, Ethan-Sensei ?– Preguntó Tyra con ganas de saber más y bajar así su sonrojo.

- Nosotros creemos que fue un enviado de Horth e Ikah para que trajera consuelo a las almas que sufrieron los estragos de las guerras, la peste, las hambres, los que habían perdido todo. Ese príncipe fue el primero. Después, algún día, llegará el segundo…-

- ¿Segundo qué? – Presionó Aguijón muy curiosa. La verdad también le había atrapado ese relato.

- Aquél que traerá ese espíritu cuando la era de la oscuridad de nuevo cubra Mimir, más bien, el corazón, la mente y el alma de humanos, híbridos e inmortales, por igual…-

Del grupo parecía que nadie entendió y Ethan lo supo de sobra, por lo que se desvió en explicaciones.

- Por cierto, se dice que el príncipe Umeh está enterrado aquí, en estas ruinas que estamos pisando, es su lugar –

- El Lugar del Príncipe – Exclamó Jason mirando a su alrededor - ¿Y porqué eligió este paraje? –

- Escucha con atención…- El anciano alzó las manos, señalando su entorno.

- No oigo nada – Replicó, al tiempo que se esforzaba por apartar el denso silencio -¿A qué te refieres? –

Ethan llevó el dedo índice izquierdo al oído y sugirió que prestaran más atención.

- Lo sentimos – Se rindió Sikoth – Solo escuchamos silencio.

- Exactamente - Por eso eligió este lugar. La paz prefiere anidar en el silencio. Nosotros solo somos discípulos del mismo. El silencio es una ventana que se abre directamente sobre los dioses, pero el hombre todavía no la ha abierto. Los sueños son como los deseos. Se cumplen siempre, aunque lo hayan olvidado. A su debido tiempo, tendrán a respuesta…Los caminos son circulares…-

- ¿Porqué nos cuenta eso? – Interrogó Koru rascándose la cabeza – Creí que dijo que hablaría de usted para conocerle -

- Nunca dije que hablaría de mí -

- Pero… ¿esa historia?-

- Había que hacer más ameno este encuentro, igual a ver si aprenden algo -

Sin volver a despegar los labios, el anciano, ante el asombro de los chicos cargó de nuevo la canastilla y tras desear una buena noche con tan solo una seña se alejó con unas rápidas zancadas a una dirección totalmente opuesta a donde estaba su cabaña.

- Es mejor que reposemos, mañana será otro día. Seguidme por favor – Fue la escueta explicación que dio Tyra, invitándoles a que tomaran posesión de su humilde techo.

¿Cómo explicarles que Ethan siempre era así de extraño, hablaba cosas incoherentes y apresuradas y que ni ella le entendía?

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Todos durmieron muy bien, en total apacibilidad. Se despertaron muy temprano para comer algo y de paso divisar a plena luz solar las ruinas de principio a fin, con mayor detenimiento, igualmente comprobar si era cierto que desde ahí se podía apreciar casi todo Mimir y en verdad así fue.

Todos menos Tyra, pues Ethan le pidió que le contará con sumo detalle sus experiencias vividas en ese viaje que comenzó hace casi un año.

Así lo hizo ella, no le ocultó nada, desde cuando ella salió de ese sitio para entrar al Lugar Maldito, la persecución del yaguar, el angelis, la legión de ladrones que querían cazarle, las áspides, el encuentro con los chicos, el como obtuvieron la pieza de Horth…  
De pronto Ethan levantó la mano para hacerle que detuviera el contar de sus andanzas. Tyra, intrigada se quedó callada.

- ¿Y qué pasó con la mascarilla de plata que portabas? –

La muchacha se puso roja de cabeza a pies.

- ¿Mataste a quién te la quitó?- Preguntó con serenidad pero al ver que la chica no respondía, se adelantó – Pues, conociéndote, pequeña, sé que jamás matarías y menos por una estúpida norma como esa –

- ¿Norma? – Murmuró ella, nerviosa.

Ethan se la recordó:

_"Cuando un hombre ve el rostro desnudo y penetra en la profundidad de los ojos de una mujer shinobi que ha sido desproveída de su mascarilla en las circunstancias que sean, debe morir en manos de ella o en caso contrario, desposarse con la misma…"_

El viejo se echó a reír al ver el asombro dela chica y fue dar una ojeada a través de la ventana. Entre palmas divisó al grupo de jóvenes disfrutando de la belleza de la planicie. Su mirada se posó en la figura escuálida de Torom Derdim y después volteó a ver al gallardo Sikoth, que se mantenía ajeno, con una sonrisa sincera pero callado al lado de su hermano. Adoraba la naturaleza…

- ¿Uno de ellos fue el primero en verte, no? ¿Quién de ellos no sabe que esta condenado a ser tu prometido? – Ethan comenzó a reír a carcajadas, jugando a las adivinanzas.

- No…- Tyra se sonrojó ahora hasta las orejas – Pero, no vale de nada que lo sepa. Maestro, usted mismo ha dicho que me conoce, sabe no me gusta eso de seguir al pie de la letra las reglas, no soy una ninja genuina y él tampoco esta obligado a ello. -

- Tal vez si, pero tu corazón es rebelde, está vibrando… ¿no es así? –

- Yo…-

- Se están tardado mucho ¿sabes? – Dijo el viejo ninja midiendo las palabras – Es lógico, tú y tu otro yo aman, ambas, pero de una manera tímida y callada…La confusión es natural para el pensamiento de dos almas encerradas en un mismo cuerpo -

Tyra parpadeó varias veces. No había entendido lo que el anciano le había dicho.

¿Mi otro "yo"?

- Ethan-Sama, no comprendo…-

Como siempre el viejo no explico más y señaló otro punto que le hizo ensombrecer su propio semblante.

- Desafortunadamente te llegarás a topar con ninjas que veneran las antiguas tablas. Cuando te vean, te lapidarán por no haber cumplido el rito de la Mascarilla de Plata. No los mataste cuando ellos te vieron la cara y escrutaron tu alma a través de tus ojos, peor aún que no te has unido a un hombre… ante sus ojos eres una despiadada renegada, una impura-

- ¿De qué ninjas habla? – Preguntó totalmente intrigada.

- Todos, sobretodo del máximo enemigo del Clan de la Niebla: Énevan…él te busca -

Ese nombre, era el de un hombre que al igual que Calik siempre tenía grabado en su cabeza…claro, siempre lo había escuchado desde pequeña, además ella había ya tenido la desaventura de toparse con el hermano gemelo del líder de la Niebla cuando era muy pequeña.

Ethan percibió la reacción de su discípula. No hizo nada para calmarle…o tal vez sí. Se metió su mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos de su túnica blanca y sin pensárselo sacó algunas cosas.

- Tomad – Extendió su mano hacia ella – Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte para que continúes este viaje-

La muchacha aceptó lo que le daba y se puso a analizarlo. Era dos pequeñas piezas que parecían fragmentadas. Una de ellas brillaba de un color blanco y el otro negro. Era la representación de unas plumas que unidas conformaban un par de alas.

Tyra sintió la tibieza que desprendía el fragmento que tenía guardado entre sus ropas. Lo sacó extrañada y lo comparó con los objetos que le había dado el anciano. Al comprobar su naturaleza y ver con sorpresa que encajaban entre sí, contuvo un grito de exclamación.

- ¡Dos piezas de la pluma! –

- De Ikah, para ti – Aclaró el maestro.

- ¿Pero cómo…? –

- No preguntes, sólo te las ofrezco, pero debes pagar un precio muy alto por conservarlas – Dijo con voz melancólica - ¿Aceptas? –

- ¿A qué precio? –

- Hija mía, escucha con atención. Una de esas piezas que te he entregado la he conservado desde hace muchos años, a sabiendas que alguien como tú tendría necesidad de hacer uso de ella.

- Usted…usted desde un principio supo de la existencia de la Pluma de Oth, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo? – Tyra casi se iba de espaldas con tal incredulidad.

- Los caminos de la vida son inescrutables. ¿Crees que si te hubiera contado todo antes de que te marcharas hubieras podido conocer a esos chicos? Todo tiene su lugar en este cosmos -

¿Destino?

- La otra pieza, me la dio Énevan hace pocos días... Después te contaré como fue ese encuentro, ahora lo que veo es importante es que te diga aquí, donde entra el trato del cual te he hablado: Debes usar todas las artes de sigilo ninja, mostrar todas tus habilidades y una sangre fría, todo para tratar de encontrar a una persona –

- ¿A quién? –

- A una persona sumamente especial…-

Se acercó a ella y en un hilo de voz le susurró unas cuatro palabras, ella sólo se limitó a escucharle, aguantando la sorpresa.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Dijo ella un poco angustiada.

- Puede ser…pero quiero que sigas tomando en cuenta que aún así, Énevan hará uso de su maestría para acabar contigo, sólo te dará una pequeña tregua para que cumplas semejante misión -

- Pero ¿qué ganó yo en todo esto?, no hay ventajas para mi, Sensei-

- Tal vez no para ti, Tyra, pero ¿y tus amigos no son importantes? También quiere cazarlos -

"Mis amigos…"

- Me he dado cuenta que has dejado la búsqueda que te conduciría a liberarte de tu esencia oscura que te embarga, mi niña…Has estado al lado de los demás por otros intereses. -

La muchacha dejándose caer en una silla guardó silencio por casi diez minutos. Meditaba con gran profundidad lo dicho.

- ¿Tengo razón? – Presionó el druida - ¿Qué decides? -

- Lo haré – Suspiró la muchacha entornando los ojos - Pero…el tiempo esta en mi contra. Calik, me ha hablado que un fragmento de la pluma de Ikah estaba oculto en Celes -

- Así que hallaste a tu hermano... – Ethan puso un rostro triste, comprendiendo.

- Él fue quien me encontró a mí -

Le narró con sumo detalle lo que había pasado en sus encuentros con el shinobi de la Niebla, tanto en Axia como cerca de los jardines reales. Mientras hablaba el anciano se acariciaba la espesa barba. Cuando terminó, él sólo pudo decirle:

- Cumple tu encuentro con él, encuentra esa pieza y completa el símbolo de Ikah, después haz lo que Énevan solicita. Hazlo aunque ya no seas la misma persona… -

- Ethan…-

- Sé que es duro, pero pronto me entenderás -

- No soy rival para Calik ni para Énevan, ni para nadie – Agachó la cabeza avergonzada –Todos los enemigos con quienes nos hemos topado han estado a punto de masacrarnos –

- Porque no dejan que los lazos que los unen sean sinceros. Tyra, si te aceptas como eres, si aceptas como son ellos y peleas con decisión, sin temor nadie te detendrá. Se fuerte como el mar, reluciente como el relámpago. Equilibra tu razón y tus sentimientos, pelea por tu causa sin ser egoísta y por la causa de ellos -

- Pero…-

- ¡Tyra de Celes! ¡Madura de una vez!- Le gritó –La esperanza ya ha despertado, no queda más que fomentarlo y hacer a un lado ese orgullo. Piensen en lo que les mantiene con vida, no están solos, porque piensan en alguien y ese alguien piensa en ustedes. -

De nuevo una palabra extraña usada por el anciano… ¿ustedes?, ¿porqué le hablaba a Tyra como si ella fuese plural?

Aún muy confundida, Tyra salió de la cabaña con el impulso de mostrarles a sus amigos los nuevos fragmentos de Ikah que había conseguido. Pero al ver a Candras le hizo casi pararse en seco, pues nadie le conocía y ella no le hacía muy feliz enseñar así las plumas. Sintió que sus pies chocaban con algo o más bien con alguien. Si no hubiese sido por sus reflejos casi hubiera caído encima del pobre Ludovico que misteriosamente estaba sentado afuera, relajado y con las piernas estiradas.

- ¡Ludovico! –

- Cuidado, cuidado. Si esos dos muchachitos hubieran visto que caía encima de mi se hubieran puesto celosos y me romperían la crisma aún siendo inocente -

- Lo siento, no le vi – Se disculpo ella, muy nerviosa no por que casi se caía sino por la presencia de el caballero cerca de donde estaba discutiendo con Ethan. Seguramente los había escuchado -¿Qué hace aquí? –

La miró con malicia como si estudiará sus reacciones. Tyra se puso colorada y con ello se delató así misma. Era de mencionarse que desde que conoció a Ludovico siempre le había infundido mucho respeto, alguien imponente. Nunca le tuteaba.

- Em… –

- Por las molestias de la ilusión, mi silencio, ¿trato hecho?-

- ¿De qué trato habla? – Tyra aunque se sabía perdida en la batalla quiso seguir disimulando, haciéndose la tonta.

- Hay que ser muy listo para hacerse bien el tonto, señorita. Usted sólo perderá si sigue así -

- Bien, bien- - Con esto aumentará la deuda, ¿cierto?-

- No…Le he dicho que por las molestias hacia usted cuando me rescataron de esa ilusión, está pagado. Sé que cobro por todo, pero no soy un estafador -

- Entonces, maese Ludovico ¿qué trato quiere hacer?

- El primer trato esta hecho. Mi silencio por disculpas. Lo siguiente depende de cuanto me pague...- Sonrió un poco - Puedo tener más información de la que le da el viejo. Si es que quedamos sin decir nada, solo podría decirle: "Felices sean juntos para siempre, Joven hermano del joven del búho, Somnoliento Espadachín y señorita Maga-ninja-shinobi"-

Tyra creyó sentirse muy alterada. ¡Definitivamente había escuchado todo!, pero se controló y se puso extremadamente seria.

- Bien, sin rodeos, ¿qué es exactamente lo que desea?

- Información, nada más. Me gusta más eso que el dinero -

- No me explico que clase de información desea de mí, a sabiendas que usted tiene de sobra historial que cualquiera de nosotros -

- Tranquila...- Se puso serio al igual que la Celeniana – Según sé, usted es muy cercana a ese Ugishi... ¿No me equivoco?-

La ojiverde se estremeció, parte por escuchar el nombre de su hermano adoptivo, en otra por que en verdad creyó que Ludovico demostraba ser un verdadero Juego Sucio.

- Quisiera que me contara lo que sabe de él – Remató el hombre que pensaba entre sí:- "Así podré asegurarme de algunas sospechas"-

- Así que conoce a Calik Ugishi...- Un sudor abochornador cubrió su frente – A mi hermano. -

- Hermano...- Ludovico se frotó el mentón, eso si que era algo nuevo para él – Pues usted decide -

- No creo que lo que le cuente le sirva de mucho – Suspirando se sentó en frente de él como en flor de loto – No le hallo sentido -

- Cuente solamente, la utilidad la mediré después –

Para alguien tan experimentado como él, hasta las expresiones de la cara eran pistas. Tyra lo sabía, ella aunque era joven era experta también en esas cosas. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

- Hace muchos años, unos híbridos águila… – Comenzó a contar la muchacha con determinación - …llegaron a la aldea de Celes, entre las faldas de las Montañas de Oth y cercano al volcán de Ethelios, el lugar de mi nacimiento. Según el líder de ellos, llamado Chrysos, iban en búsqueda de un añorado talismán del cual estaban seguros era resguardado por el patriarca. Al no encontrarlo y al hacer oídos sordos de las súplicas de niños y adultos, asesinaron a todos los habitantes, los devoraron…obvio excepto a mi… – Guardó silencio pues no quería revelarle lo que le pasaba cuando ella se enojaba - …pero Calik apareció en ese preciso instante y me salvó la vida...por ello le considero mi hermano...yo desde que tengo uso de razón siempre he sabido que soy huérfana -

Huggin apareció volando y se posó sobre el hombro de la muchacha, interrumpiendo la plática. Ella le acarició y prosiguió su relato:

- Tenía tres años cuando eso ocurrió...no recuerdo todos los detalles exactamente…Después Calik me llevó consigo hasta la Séptima isla del archipiélago de Ion, ahí me procuró cuidado y me entreno en las artes shinobi. Ahí lideraba uno de los nueve clanes ninjas que circundan Mimir: El de la Niebla. Años después, sin ninguna explicación abandonó la isla, a sus discípulos y a mi, sólo me dejó una simple nota ordenándome que regresara al continente porque quería que Ethan-Sama completara mi entrenamiento y cuando me volviera más fuerte él me buscaría para matarme...- Miró a Ludovico fijamente con un acento final – Sigo insistiendo que no sé de que le pueda servir saber esto -

- No sé preocupe, yo veré. Igual el que me contara su historia es suficiente – Comentó el hombre grabando en su memoria lo escuchado.

"Si sirve…no se preocupe"

– Recuerde que habiendo más detalles sólo hay más información -

En resumen, entre párrafos le estaba diciendo a Tyra que no le había contado todo…ella así lo entendió.

- Recuerdo también que Calik mencionaba mucho el nombre de "Kinrina" y que como "Hijo del Crepúsculo" tenía una misión que cumplir junto con el "Rey"–

Una gota de sudor amenazó con resbalar por las sienes de Ludovico, algo le había afectado esa sentencia pero no lo hizo notar.

- Eso es lo que recuerdo por ahora – Completó la shinobi acariciando el pico de Huggin.

- Bien, bien – Respondió él satisfecho. Echando a un lado las puntas de su cabello que le cubrían la frente comenzó a hablar de otra cosa - Entonces cumpliendo con mi parte le diré lo que le quiso decir el anciano - Así que usted puso al Joven hermano del joven del Búho y al Somnoliento Espadachín entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho están caminando en el hilo del matrimonio sin saberlo -

- No hable tan fuerte, por favor – Suplicó Tyra con voz nerviosa y virando su cabeza para comprobar si Sikoth y Torom no estaban cerca. El caballero comprendió.

- No se preocupe, ya le dije que no diré nada, sólo que esas cosas son muy difíciles de ocultar y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta. El himno del amor cuando se inicia es difícil callarlo – Sonrió Ludovico con unos ojos maliciosos. El halcón dejó a Tyra para posarse al brazo de él - ¿Sabe?, con razón decía que usted señorita-Maga-ninja-shinobi tenía algo raro en su mirada -

- ¿Si o no comprendió lo que me quiso decir Ethan-Sama? – Ella se desesperó. Ludo levantó las manos pidiendo calma para ir directo al grano.

- Todos los que poseemos un cuerpo, por leyes de equilibrio tenemos un alma  
correspondiente, en cambio usted tiene una "extra" –

- Dos almas…-

Si, si, haga la suma. Uno más Uno es igual a Dos – Señaló Ludovico con los dedos haciendo la operación matemática.

- No se burle de mí…-

- Perdone, es la costumbre – Se excusó levantándose y haciendo una reverencia – En fin, lo que trato de decirle que por ello para usted el Joven Somnoliento Espadachín y el Joven hermano del Joven del Búho son importantes, son como el aire que usted respira -

Tyra no supo porque pero eso la hizo sentir mal. El hombre lo notó.

- No se preocupe, usted no tiene nada que ver. Al fin y en cuentas eso tiene arreglo, expiará la culpa que cree tener –

- ¿Cómo? –

- Por las buenas o por las malas, usted no volverá a dudar nunca más. Eso cuando usted sea tan sólo una misma, la única…-

- ¿Y cómo sabré quién es la verdadera es Tyra de Celes? ¿Quién es la otra persona quien vive en mi?

- Sikoth y Torom le responderán a esas preguntas en su momento – Cameén San Espada puso una mirada triste pero después sonrió no sin cierta amargura - Tenga esperanza -

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

- ¿Cómo es que ese viejo tenía dos partes de la pluma de Ikah? – Lidda no podía creérselo – Insisto que esto esta extraño -

Tyra, después de arreglárselas para que Candras no estuviera presente en la conversación, haciéndole creer que Ethan quería hablar con él, procedió a explicarles, no del todo, la forma como Ethan le había entregado tan valiosas piezas.

- Parece que forman un medallón con alas – Dijo Jason con las piezas en la mano y acomodándolas entre si, como si quisiera encajar las partes de un rompecabezas.

- Creo que si lo es, Jason – Dijo Koru observando muy embobado – Y faltan dos piezas para completarlo.

- Al menos tenemos la mayoría – Señaló Torom – Tyra, ¿no te dijo dónde podríamos hallar los otros fragmentos? -

- No, lo siento -

- Yo digo que es raro que ese viejo las haya tenido – Siguió diciendo Lidda igual dirigiéndose a la shinobi - ¿De dónde dices de cómo las obtuvo? -

- Lo siento, no puedo contarles nada más -

- Vaya ayuda – Gruñó la halfling viendo que la ninja no diría más.

- El hecho es que es como dijo Torom, las poseemos ahora y no se diga más – Sentenció Sikoth calmando el ánimo – Ya mucho ha hecho Ethan por entregárnoslos -

- Aquí huele a algo muy "sucio" – Lidda no podía quedarse quieta.

- ¿Me llamó señorita halfling? – Ludovico apareció atrás de la chica provocándole un susto que casi la hizo saltar.

- ¡Idiota! – Le gritó – Dije que aquí huele a sucio no a "Juego Sucio", ¡no te estaba llamando a ti! -

- Perdone – Se disculpo con una gran sonrisa – Con eso que es mi apodo, pero ahora que lo dice – Se quedó mirando a todos, en especial a los hombres y de una manera acusadora – Si huele muy sucio aquí, chicos ¿no creen que ya es hora de que se den un buen baño? El sudor corporal es ya muy fuerte -

Jason se dio un golpe en la frente, los hermanos se miraron entre si, Torom arrugó la nariz y las chicas se echaron a reír, contagiando a todos. Era bueno no cargar más tensión al asunto.

- Podéis ir daros un baño en la cascada azul, en uno de los manantiales – Dijo Tyra después de un rato – Vayan con toda la confianza, sigan ese camino de frutales y lo encontrareis. ¡Ah! Tomad esta bolsa de hierbas, son para limpiaros el cuerpo -

Los hombres le dieron las gracias y se dirigieron a donde les indico la muchacha, mientras tanto ella y Lidda regresaron a la casa para preparar algunas cosas.

Más de dos horas les tomó al grupo de jóvenes en asearse, pues la paz y la frescura de las aguas, así como el olor de los árboles les hizo tomar las cosas con excesiva calma y sobretodo nadar, a excepción de Ludovico, quien se limitó a estar en la orilla sin hacer muchos movimientos, sobretodo intentaba cubrirse el cuello cuando alguien estuviera cerca, pues la marca de Sibel que poseía no pasaría desapercibida, aunque igual no creía que fuese muy importante el que lo descubrieran…Ludovico tenía el don de engañar y disimular a su antojo.

Después de repartir chanzas y bromas, se comenzaron a vestir con los trajes que previamente habían lavado y puesto a secarse ante el sol. Ya se disponían a retirarse cuando un singular fenómeno no les permitió moverse de su lugar.

A pesar de que apenas rozaba el medio día, un creciente banco de niebla comenzó a surgir de las cascadas, todos pensaron que era por la frialdad de las aguas pero no era así.

Koru, era quien más estaba intrigado, regresando sus pasos se acercó a examinar el agua. No pasó mucho para que la niebla frente a él se aclarara lo suficiente como para ver una silueta rechoncha que portaba un arco, caminando en su dirección, provenía detrás de la cascada. Los pasos de aquel energúmeno resonaban pesadamente como si en verdad se encontrara pisando sobre el suelo, pero no, levitaba sobre el agua.

El muchacho se sintió por un momento muy sorprendido por ello, tanto que no sintió a que hora ese tipo apuntó con la flecha y, riéndose a carcajadas, tensó la cuerda y disparó.

- ¡Agh!

Dio en el blanco, el hombro de Koru comenzó a regarse de rojo. El gigante extrajo otra flecha de su carcaj falciforme.

- ¡Alto! ¡Déjale en paz! – Gritó un descontrolado Jason apareciendo con la espada de Horth a lo alto y dándole una estocada en la pierna. Estaba tan asustado con la escena que no se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era ese "soldado".

Portaba una armadura de bronce con un casco adornado con símbolos que a la luz del sol emitían un fulgor negro y que a simple vista eran indescifrables, complicados de leer. Era alto, muy alto y su rostro era pálido, entre amarillo y verde. Poseía unos delineados ojos cafés y tenía cicatrices que surcaban sus delgados labios.

Con un gesto pausado, se arrancó la espada clavada en su cuerpo como si fuese un simple palillo, con su fuerza logró levantar el cuerpo de Pies de Fuego y después de zarandearlo lo echó al suelo. Jason rodó por la tierra antes que a aquel se le ocurriera levantar uno de sus pies y aplastarle como un inmundo insecto. El ser se quedó con la espada oxidada en la mano, mirándola divertido, pero después la aventó al lado de su dueño.

- ¿Quién eres? – Inquirió Sikoth llegando a auxiliar a su hermano, con la espada larga fuera de su cinto.

El personaje, como respuesta lanzó una risotada, como de hiena, casi ensordecía el sonido de las furiosas aguas de la cascada. Alzó la mano también enfundado en metal. Al instante, se formó una burbuja eléctrica entre los pliegues de su palma. La lanzó contra Sikoth y Koru. El primero, calculando perfectamente logró batear la bola haciendo que se perdiera dentro las rocas del viejo peñasco. Trozos de roca se desprendieron con estrépito. Koru, mientras se debatía en su dolor. Deseaba que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, que estuviera en realidad acurrucado en la choza de Ethan, sano y salvo.

- ¡Termina Lumina! – Gritó Torom a lo lejos. El hombre se giró un poco y sintió calor en su cara. Ahí se estrellaba un haz de luz dorada. El impacto le hizo soltar el arco y le dejó momentáneamente ciego.

- ¡Ahora! ¡Jason, dale en los pies! – Jadeó Sikoth volviendo a la carga. Saltó para ponerse cara a cara con el ser y le propinó un golpe en la nuca para sacarlo de balance y a la vez para no matarlo.

- ¡Jecotut!– Chilló el sujeto intentando contener el equilibrio pero sin dejar de reír a la vez. Imposible, la patada que propinó el aspirante a caballero le hizo caer de espaldas, pero seguía gritando como loco - ¡Jecotut!, ¡Jecotut!

Movía sus regordetes brazos, y sus piernas desesperado, como un bebé haciendo berrinche. Tales movimientos provocaron que se abriera la tierra bajo los pies de los muchachos, parecía que un movimiento telúrico se estuviera presentando.

- ¡Esta temblando! – Clamó Sikoth intentando equilibrarse, pero fue en vano, él junto con Torom y Jason cayó a tierra.

De repente Ludovico, quien no se había movido ni nada y con una seriedad absoluta, sacó su látigo y con el logró atrapar los brazos del tipo, con tan sólo tirar del mismo evitó que se siguiera moviendo. A pesar que el peso y la fuerza eran monstruosamente distintos, San Espada se las arregló apoyando muy bien los pies, sin embargo una sombra que apareció a su lado le empujó, haciéndole que soltará su arma y de paso liberando al individuo.

El nuevo sujeto vestía un traje gris, muy ceñido al cuerpo, portaba una larga lanza. Sobre su cabeza, unos mechones verdes se escapaban de una cofia. Saltó a donde estaba Torom, encontrándose cara a cara. Éste, a pesar de la cercanía no pudo lograr verle el rostro, pues estaba cubierto por una máscara con forma de serpiente.

- ¿Dónde está mi Jecotut? – Dijo con una voz sepulcral e impaciente.

- ¿Quién?-

- ¡No te servirá fingir! – Gritó enfadado ante el desconcierto del mercenario - ¡Sé que la tienes!, ¡Dime dónde esta o te mataré! -

El ser, sin razón alguna y sin esperar otra respuesta de un balbuceante mercenario, le propinó una lluvia de lanzas que a duras penas el mercenario pudo esquivar. Después de dar saltos, el peliverde se acercó a donde estaba el de la armadura. Torom quiso ir tras él con el arma dorada en mano, pero no pudo seguirle. Algo que estaba grabado en la espalda de éste le heló la sangre, provocándole detenerse.

Un círculo dividido con un haz de relámpago.

"El emblema de Chaos"

- ¡Corre! – Gritó el del cabello azul oscuro al de la armadura – ¡La madre nos requiere! -

El gigante se levantó de un salto y con una rapidez como el rayo salio en persecución del otro.

Los chicos los siguieron pero una luz negra los hizo detenerse. No vieron lo que hicieron esos dos, pues escucharon un rugido y luego, la niebla terminó por disolverse dejando limpio el paisaje.

Así como habían arribado, así se alejaron, de manera muy precipitada, excesivamente…

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

- ¿Alguien sabe lo que ha pasado? -

Nadie contestó a Jason, sólo se limitaron a descansar un poco. Estaban totalmente empapados en un sudor que hacía que sus dientes castañearan. Cuando sus ropas se secaron (una vez más), continuaron avanzando a la cabaña de Ethan, buscando alguna respuesta. Sikoth miraba de reojo a su hermano quien no había dejado de sangrar a pesar de las comprensas de agua. Le observaba, inquieto, no era la primera vez que salía tan lastimado.

Torom estaba igual de actitud, pero no precisamente por el mismo motivo. Al observar el sello que portaba el extraño sujeto, fue materialmente imposible seguirle e interrogarle. Recordaba con exactitud los acontecimientos ocurridos en Axia: El templo pagano, las sombras, el lenguaje arcaico…

"¿Jecotut?"

Pensó girarse para preguntarle a Sikoth sobre el significado de esa palabra. Al fin y al cabo él había sido el único en leer esas extrañas letras, pero al verlo tan concentrado en Koru y aparte de su "relación tan amistosa" optó mejor por guardar silencio.

Jason estaba aferrado a la medalla que le había dado Elia, buscaba fortaleza y la buscaba a ella, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, al menos en ese instante.

"Parece que nos topamos con gente con mal humor, estuvimos en el momento menos indicado"

Ludovico parecía tener alguna explicación pero se la guardó.

Llegaron a la cima de la colina. Lidda y Tyra corrieron a su encuentro al ver que habían salido de una precaria situación. Ethan también se había dado cuenta que Koru estaba herido y casi semiconsciente, pero no se movió de su lugar, en cambio se sentó en el suelo pulido y restos de columnas a esperar.

- No es una gran herida, se ve fea pero no hay que alarmarse tanto – Comentó Ethan quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima al mayor de los hermanos – Aún así este joven ha perdido buena cantidad de sangre y hay que actuar rápido antes que se presente una infección -

Habían entrado todos en la cabaña (más apretados en sí que nada por falta de espacio). Koru estaba en el camastro donde el anciano descansaba. No había parado de sudar pues la fiebre había comenzado a presentarse. Aún tenía el hierro de la punta de la flecha dentro de su costado, no habían querido sacársela por temor a causar un daño más profundo. Pero Ethan se mostraba optimista a pesar del reguero de sangre.

- Si tan sólo Elia estuviese aquí – Jason comenzaba con su manía de morderse las uñas y de salir y entrar de la cabaña – Ella le hubiese curado así de rápido -

- La extrañas mucho – Sonrió Tyra apretándole el hombro al aspirante al caballero cuando se detuvo un momento, haciendo que se trabara en sus comentarios.

- No podemos depender de ella todo el tiempo – Insinúo Lidda mientras que seguía el andar de Pies de Fuego – Deja de moverte así, me estás mareando -

- Koru estará bien - Fue el comentario de Sikoth lo que todos escucharon – Nunca dejaría que la muerte se lo lleve así tan fácilmente, no a él -

Después se acercó al viejo druida preguntándole si podía hacer algo para procurar la salud de su hermano. Recordó que Tyra les había contado una vez que él manejaba poderosos hechizos.

- Se ve que es muy importante para ti, joven – Comentó antes el druida satisfecho por el arrojo de Sikoth – Contestando a tu pregunta si que puedo hacerlo, pero déjenme señalarles que lo comentado por la joven halfling: No siempre deben depender de la magia, de algo o de alguien siempre. Deben usar su inteligencia, su instinto de supervivencia y tomar lo que este al alcance de la mano aún cuando las situaciones sean mínimas… -

Torom fue el único en hacer un gesto de comprensión. Esto le había recordado que tras el engaño de los ababols sufrió en carne propia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Tyra prudentemente le había suministrado a la castigada frente una poción curativa. Algo tan natural que no precisaba de fuerzas superiores.

- ¿Y eso significa qué…? – Aguijón dijo exasperada- ¿Vas a curar a Koru si o no?

- El joven se curará por si solo -

- Pero dijo que tenía que actuar cuanto antes para que no se presente una infecc…-

- Tranquilo, de eso no hay duda – Ethan se alzó ante los quejidos de Koru y cortó la protesta de Sikoth – Pero después, si queda bien o no, es cosa del tiempo y de él. Me temo que tendré que enseñarles algunas cosas. Tyra, ven aquí a ayudarme, tenemos que hacer que este chico olvide el dolor –

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la nuca y de un jalón se quitó la red con que había sujetado su larga cabellera, y esta cayó espesa hasta sus caderas. En seguida se dirigió a Koru y sin mediar palabra le hizo que su cuerpo se inclinara hacia adelante. Ella lo tomó en sus brazos y se sentó en el camastro, recostando en su regazo la cabeza del joven.

Después, en silencio, para la sorpresa de todos, cubrió todo el cuerpo de él con sus cabellos, sobretodo la herida.

- Pero…. ¿Qué está haciendo?- Le murmuró al oído Jason a Lidda. La última se encogió de hombros y se agachó un poco para acariciar el pelaje de un espléndido perro que permanecía a su lado y que habían visto que acompañaba al anciano a su arribo al sitio.

- Seguramente ha de ser una de esas técnicas que usan los ninjas para relajarse y equilibrar su energía -

Ludovico también se mantuvo a distancia, parecía que estudiaba y media a cada uno que le rodeaban. Su rostro reflejaba que se hallaba en un estado de suma meditación.

Discretamente Torom se colocó a un lado de Sikoth. La verdad no quería perder detalle, se preguntaba porque el maestro y la alumna se comportaban así, no le hallaba lógica. Cuando más punzante era esta cuestión, su mirar se cruzó con el de Tyra. La chica la miró por unos segundos, sintió por un momento que le estaba leyendo sus pensamientos y enrojeció. No pudo pensar más pues Tyra dejó de escrutarle y después bajó sus párpados.

Tenía el pelo rojizo…con algunos cabellos rubios y nadie se daba cuenta...

Después volvió a alzarlos pero para mirar a Sikoth muy intensamente y los rizos parecían cambiar al negro…

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Koru abrió sus ojos y los clavó en el sencillo techo de palma que la cubría. Un vendaje elaborado sabiamente por plantas medicinales y otras series de cataplasmas cubrían y sanaban su herida. También unas cuantas agujas se hallaban finamente clavadas en ambos brazos, piernas y cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?-

- Sólo tres días enteros - Contestó el especialista en pociones ninjas ante la cuestión directa del joven. Los demás que estaban cerca se aliviaron al verle.

- Ethan –

- Si soy yo, vuestro humilde servidor -

-¿Tres días? Menuda forma- Reaccionando, Koru se levantó del camastro disgustado consigo misma si cabe al asimilar ya bien la respuesta del exninja, más al ver a Lidda parada frente a él, rascándose la barbilla.

De alguna manera se sentía mal, porque a causa de lo que le ocurrió había retrasado el viaje. Quiso disculparse pero la halfling le quitó importancia al asunto.

- No tuviste culpa, ¿vale? -

Todavía sentía que una especie de sueño muy pesado que se apoderaba de él, se sintió mareado. Sikoth le suplicó que se recostara de nuevo. Mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse le contó el porque de cada cosa que tenía en su cuerpo, le hablaba que eso le ayudaba a equilibrar sus chakras y su cuerpo y alma resonaran con su alrededor de manera correcta -

- ¿Qué cosas dices? – Murmuró el Joven del Búho totalmente confundido.

- Aprendiste a controlar tu dolor, a través de la fuerza de la mente - Jason dejó en el suelo un cesto de bayas silvestres que había ido a recolectar con Tyra esa mañana – Ethan nos enseño que no sirve de nada quejarnos, sólo bloquear lo que nos afecta –

- Fue sorprendente que lo lograras – Dijo Torom enseñándole la flecha que yacía sobre una manta – Más estando casi delirando, hiciste sin darte cuenta todo lo que te dijo Ethan-Sama -

- Es que el joven no sólo lo hizo por él mismo, sino porque tiene una misión en la vida, el de luchar por algo más importante que él – Fue el comentario del Sensei sorprendiendo a Koru – Hablando, todos tus amigos estuvieron pendientes de ti, día y noche. Supongo que te sientes mejor ¿no?, siendo así manda a los demás a que tomen reposo o sino lo haré yo -

Todos dudaron ante las palabras del hombre aunque al fin y en cuentas aceptaron que se hallaban agotados. Pero aún así quisieron insistir en que estaban bien.

-Descansad por favor…- Rogó Koru – En verdad ya estoy bien, además debemos pronto continuar con nuestro viaje ¿cierto? -

- Semejante hermano has resultado, no sólo de Sikoth sino de todos – Jason le revolvió los cabellos. Los demás, alegres se acercaron a darle la mano, una palmada cariñosa o palabras de aliento, hasta Lidda se hallaba más relajada.

- Ya dejen los mimos para otro momento- Regaño el druida - Descansad ahora que pueden, pues los tiempos venideros no se compararán con lo que vivimos hoy…-

******************

"Siempre hablas con misterio, Maestro"

Después de que Tyra les tendió unas esteras de palma y cobijas para que todos se recostaran y descansaran plácidamente y ella misma se hacía de una estela oscura, salió y se pegó a un costado de la cabaña, para comodidad del grupo.

Al ordenar sus cosas para dormir, sintió un profundo dolor que el oprimía el pecho y tambaleante en su caminar se sentó a un lado de un roble que cubría la casita. Sendos escalofríos comenzaron a sucumbir su cuerpo y como no traía consigo otra capucha con que cubrirse, se cubrió con sus cabellos, tal y como lo hizo con Koru.

- De nuevo este dolor - Susurró la pelirroja mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho y otra a la espalda – Parece ser que la presencia de esos seres de los que hablaron los chicos perturbó el equilibrio de la naturaleza y el mío…-

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta que otra cosa le molestaba. La idea de saber que ella no era una persona, una sola…

Dos personas salieron de la cabaña entonces. Eran Jason y Torom, este último tenía los brazos cruzados. Al ver a Tyra que había salido a dormir al exterior decidió ir a ver si todo iba bien.

- Creí que estaban ya con los demás reposando - Dijo ella con una sonrisa y haciendo señas a Jason que sacudía una cobija y le respondía con afecto agitando su mano.

Pero no dijo más, pues otra punzada en el pecho le dejo sin aliento.

- Jason, el nuevo chico, Candras (a quien pienso vigilar) y yo pensamos dormir afuera, es mejor que Sikoth se quede al lado de Koru para que este más cómodo y no quise decirle nada a Lidda y Ludovico, en cuento a Ethan es su casa - Contestó con un guiño pero después se puso serio - ¿Qué te sucede? - Dijo mirándola, con un rostro que denotaba preocupación, no había pasado inadvertido para él que la chica se llevará ahora ambas manos a la altura de su corazón.

- No es nada - dijo Tyra haciendo que sus labios se encogieran en un rictus de dolor. Sacó la nueva máscara que le había cedido su maestro para cubrirse, más que nada para que se protegiera de batallas, pues según él ya no servia de nada ocultar su identidad.

- Tyra... no ocultes lo que sientas… - Comentó el mercenario acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos evitando que se pusiera la careta, después se detuvo pues hasta a él le parecía extraño lo que estaba diciendo, el expresar lo que sentía y vivía, era muy parco pero no podía ocultar su interior – Por cierto, te ves mejor sin ese trozo de metal -

Un suspiro por parte de ella fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

- Yo también confío en ti, aunque yo no tengo tantos secretos. Anda, dime la verdad –

- Creo que mis atañas heridas han comenzado a resurgir – Contestó Tyra guardándose la mascarilla con fastidio.

- ¿Absorbiste las heridas de Koru? – Preguntó. Alguna vez en sus viajes como mercenario había escuchado que ciertas personas que si bien no tenían la habilidad de curar si tenían la forma de hacer suyas las dolencias.

- Sabes que no tengo el poder que mostraba Elia - Tyra tuvo que aceptar que lo había hecho – Pero, los shinobi tenemos una técnica que hace que en momento de recibir golpes o cualquier clase de daño no suframos dolor en ese preciso momento para poder seguir luchando. Sin embargo tiene la contra que una vez pasado el tiempo, ya sean horas, días o hasta semanas ese dolor que fue obsoleto se presente con mayor intensidad – Explicó ella.

- ¿Fue eso lo que te sucedió en la Santa Lydia? – Torom le acarició con la mirada haciendo que ella se turbara. Era la misma mirada que le había visto antes de quedar atrapados en ese beso.

- Lo más probable, sólo que sabes que yo sufrí las heridas… –

- Debiste habérmelo dicho antes – Protestó él.

- Estoy bien, en serio. No es tan grave después de todo – Dibujo otra sincera sonrisa, sabía que él quería trasmitirle calma – Um, Torom, hablando de secretos ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

- La que quieras -

Ella carraspeó. No sabía si debía inquirirle algo que debió haber hecho hace tiempo, ella no sabía muchas cosas de él ni de Sikoth…y eso le inquietaba.

- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo en este viaje?, ¿Porqué buscas la Pluma de Oth con tanto afán? - La chica se sonrojó más – Nunca has hablado de tu pasado… ¿Qué piensas de mí? -

El chico la miró en silencio. Ella creyó que había ido demasiado lejos.

- Creí que sólo harías una pregunta -

- Perdona mi falta de tacto – Se sonrojo por haber sido tan entrometida - No respondas si no quieres –

- Te responderé, con una condición –

- ¿Cuál? -

- Que también contestes la última pregunta que me hiciste y también que me cuentes todo sobre ti…-

- Si quieres… –

Llegó en eso Candras para preguntar si podía dormir bajo el árbol. Los dos aceptaron. Antes que Torom se retirara, le susurró al oído:

- Pero no ahora. Anda, vete a dormir a tu casa -

Ella le miró atónita y sin más se fue acomodar de nuevo dentro de la sencilla choza.

Al hacerlo pudo ver que Sikoth le sonrió al verla…ella le correspondió de la misma forma y tras desearle las buenas noches, con mucho rubor en sus mejillas, se tendió en el suelo no sin antes pensar:

"Igual quisiera que Sikoth me contara pues poco sé de él, aunque el pasado no importa, sino el presente…"

No pasó ni una hora cuando volvió a despertarse. Angustiada se erigió y casi se da un golpe en la cabeza con la pequeña mesita que estaba a su lado. Era como una especie de escritorio-estante, ya que ahí Ethan conservaba pergaminos, muchos de los cuales él escribía una serie de mitos y leyendas que bien él inventaba o que eran conocidas por todos.

Dispuesta a distraerse y de paso tranquilizarse, se levantó y encendió una vela pequeña, cuidando de que no se alzara la flama para no despertar a los demás. Pronto sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en la pila de rollos amarillentos que se alineaban en el estante de madera. Se sentó en la silla de su maestro y de repente tuvo el impulso de escribir ella misma algo… Dudosa tomó dos rollos, de los menos desgastados. Se aseguró que las hojas estuviesen totalmente en blanco, limpias; y suspirando entrelazó entre sus dedos una larga pluma de ganso cuya punta se sumergía en el frasco de tintero negro.

- No puedo evitar que mi corazón sienta… -

Comenzó a escribir lentamente, sin prisas, con una sencilla caligrafía. De repente se detenía; ponía un rostro pensante como si estuviera midiendo las palabras que deseaba plasmar. Para ella era muy difícil saber si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus sentimientos se impusieron, más que su resistencia a negarse. Terminó cuando la posición de la luna en su fase menguante estaba a mitad de la bóveda celeste, era medianoche. Con sumo cuidado fue enrollando los dos papeles y cada uno los sujetó con un listón de diferente color: verde y rojo, pues otro impulso le llevaría a hacer algo más…

**Continúa Siguiente Post.**

Se incorporó y suavemente, apretando contra su pecho los rollos, casi en puntillas regresó a la habitación donde dormían los demás. A pesar de la penumbra del lugar, logró distinguir entre los bultos envueltos que se hallaban en el suelo la figura de Sikoth, muy cerca del camastro donde reposaba su hermano.

Se acercó a él cuidando de hacer un ruido. A un paso de él se detuvo, dejó pasar los segundos. Quería asegurarse que estuviese completamente dormido, cosa que comprobó al escuchar su respiración tan relajada. Intentando no despertarle, la muchacha sonrojada y sorprendida de si misma por la cursi niñería que estaba haciendo, deslizó uno de los rollos entre los brazos de él, el del moño verde. Ese chico había sido tan protector con ella, por nada del mundo se había separado de su lado…La confesión de amor que él le había dado le inyectó a su vida un giro completo. Era como el aire que respiraba… Por un momento se quedó absorta, contemplando las facciones del muchacho, sobretodo sus párpados…adivinando los enigmáticos ojos negros entre las sombras.

Después, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas salió de ese lugar, se encaminó al árbol y acercó ahora donde yacía Torom. Igualmente calmado y sereno, hallándose en los brazos del dios del sueño. Tyra deslizó el segundo rollo de igual manera exquisita. Creyó que no podía contener el ritmo de sus pulsaciones. Recordó la dulzura de sus labios esa mañana en el barco, en altamar.

Sus pupilas de ella brillaron de otro color…

Era cierto, con Torom era una persona, con Sikoth era otra…ambas eran muy distintas.

Después se alejó. Un rictus de melancolía invadió el rostro de la chica. ¿Qué le dirían ellos cuando leyeran lo que les escribió?

Bajó a las cascadas. Quería ver si con esa distracción podría conciliar un poco de sueño, pues ya estaba harta de no poder soñar como los demás. Caminó entre los arbustos, pisaba el suave fango con sus pies desnudos. Quería sentir el contacto de los elementos, por eso extrañaba mucho la apacibilidad de su hogar…Era feliz respirando el aire puro, contemplar las aves, los bosques, sobretodo sentir en su cuerpo la fuerza del viento. Siempre se decía así misma que si salía con vida de todo el embrollo donde se habían metido sus amigos y ella, regresaría para quedarse a vivir ahí para siempre.

- ¡Ah! -

Sin saber porque, mientras disfrutaba de la madre naturaleza, sintió otra vez ese dolor que le quemaba en la espalda. Tan intenso, como cuando ella y Torom se besaron, cuando se acariciaron la piel y se perdieron en esa emoción en la Santa Lydia, como cuando Sikoth le había abrazado con ternura, sentido su dulce aliento y del cual pudo escuchar tan cerca los latidos del corazón del muchacho, que la llamaban a cada palpitar.

Su cuerpo se contorsionó de dolor, demasiado. Un éxtasis que ningún humano cualquiera hubiera podido soportar. Por si fuera poco, los cabellos rojos de la muchacha comenzaron a tintarse de negro, igual cuando ella se enfurecía. Sus ojos verdes se tornaron en un gris penetrante y su piel en moreno claro.

La chica se desmayó, era demasiado para ella.

La parte que cubría su baja espalda, cerca del cóccix se desgarró, dejándole semidesnuda. Un símbolo comenzó a dibujarse paulatinamente en un profundo rojo lava, marcando su blanca piel: Un perfecto círculo cuyas dos mitades se diferenciaban de una sombra negra y de una luz blanca. Al final se partió a la mitad por un rayo.

Tyra, como el soldado que había aparecido en el pequeño poblado, también portaba el emblema de la diosa Chaos…

Un encapuchado apareció a su lado en ese momento, parecía sacado de un cuento de terror. Le había estado observando desde que la pelirroja se presentó en los manantiales.

- Ki xehu jo usohsu, ma Jecotut –

Le tocó la frente con un dedo, blanco, huesudo, helado. Después de soltar una risa mordaz, flotó en el aire como fantasma y se volatizó entre los cedros no sin antes decir con una voz entre hombre y mujer:

- Pero antes, Calik se encargará de separar tus almas y eliminar a la que estorba. Nunca volverás a ser una misma y entonces, sólo entonces podremos comenzar…-

En eso el sonido de unas botas pisando la hojarasca y llenas de barro acercándose eran lo único que podían escucharse y vislumbrarse de otro hombre. Al llegar a donde estaba tendida la muchacha extendió su capa sobre el cuerpo de la joven para cubrirla, sobretodo el lugar donde yacía el emblema caótico. Después la tomó en brazos y mirando la espuma formada por la cascada que llenaba el manantial, se dio la vuelta, encaminando sus pasos por donde habían llegado.

- Me está dando más información de lo que pensé, señorita Maga-Ninja-Shinobi –

"Espero que guardes el secreto, al menos como pago de lo que te he pedido" Se escuchó una voz ronca que le hablaba por telepatía.

- Veremos, no cobro tan barato -

"No es la única información que has conseguido este día, Caballero de Aghamen y por eso espero que correspondas a eso. Por más pequeña que sea, siempre será útil, lo único que cambia son los propósitos de quien la utilice, eso lo sabes de sobra"

- Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya, Ethan -

"Veo que me recuerdas muy bien mi carácter a pesar del hechizo que puso sobre ti la reina Aghamen…pero veo con tristeza que no me has identificado del todo bien"

- Lo recordaré pronto, descuida -

Llegaron a la morada del antiguo ninja en un dos por tres y sin alterar a nada ni a nadie. El resto de la madrugada pasó sin más contratiempos. Al día siguiente, después de un abundante desayuno, el grupo entero, incluida Tyra que mostraba su apariencia de siempre y que no recordaba nada, estaban dispuestos a continuar su largo camino.

A uno muy complicado, porque desde ahí ya nada sería como antes…

Ethan se despidió de ellos con afecto. Al verlos desaparecer sacó un rollo en donde había unos cuantos escritos, los leyó y al terminar se acercó a la mesa donde escribía. Sacó su pluma y garabateo otras palabras, agregando un clímax a la leyenda que él mismo había plasmado en ese papel antes.

_"Esta es una vieja leyenda, ahogada en los recuerdos del mundo sagrado, olvidada a la fuerza por quienes sufrieron y recordada por los valerosos seres como el despertar de un deseo. ___

_Todos los seres cometen errores…otros pequeños…otros grandes…lo que es cierto que al fin y al cabo estos actos afectan en mayor o menor medida a quienes les rodean y tarde o temprano se pagan... ___

_El tiempo medido con arena de reloj cayó sobre aquellos seres creados, para unos alegremente, para otros en poca medida de forma hostil y Mimir empezó a levantarse. La vida en el "Reino de Oro" comenzó a ser eso, vida, al darse la evolución….Todo en un principio fue armonía, abundancia y prosperidad… ___

_Sin embargo los milenios pasaron y todo cambió por intervención de otros dioses procreados por el mismo eco de la confusión y envenenados por la influencia de Chaos, la deidad que nunca perdonó que sus primeros hijos la abandonaran… ___

_Celosos por las maravillas creadas por los siete dioses, aconsejaron a humanos inimaginablemente egoístas y efímeros que se levantaran en armas en contra de otras divinidades menores que habían sido elegidos por los dioses creadores para cuidar del bienestar de sus hijos mortales. Inevitablemente una maléfica guerra se desató… Una batalla en la que nadie ganó...nadie perdió… ___

_Los verdes esmeraldas y vastos campos de Mimir perdieron su pureza al ser pisoteados por seres abominables que no supieron comprender el regalo del Dios Dual. Las altas montañas perdieron su eterna calidez y fueron envueltas por un gélido frío eterno. La transparencia de su mar y de sus ríos fueron consumidos por el color a muerte y sabor a ajenjo y la morada de los mortales se asimiló en un ahogante desierto. ___

_Los dioses desde su eterno paraíso veían como sus hijos, uno a uno morían…La oscuridad invadió el corazón de Mimir, que lentamente, como si esperase que en cualquier momento detuviese su palpitar. ___

_Hasta que un milagro, podría ser, entre tantos fantasmas y olor a muerte asfixiando la esperanza, dos luces brillantes aparecieron en el firmamento del desvastado reino, dos luceros de los cuales se escribirían su propia historia y se cantarían su belleza, el destino del cosmos infinito….la cruenta batalla terminó hasta la intervención de Ikah y Horth quienes fueron los únicos que bajaron del cielo… ___

_A partir de ese día comenzó una segunda y nueva época para la frágil Mimir, conocida como la "Era de Cristal" Nadie sabe cómo acabó todo. Nadie supo si los dos dioses regresaron a su mundo o se mezclaron entre la prole de los pobres mortales… Sólo que después del correr de ese río de sangre, Mimir fue relativamente purificado y sus tierras fueron habitadas por humanos simples y otros con habilidades inimaginables: híbridos, guerreros y semidioses, producto de los deseos de aquellos seres que se llaman así mismos las "Divinidades del Crepúsculo" con los seres de este pequeño y frágil mundo. Sin embargo algo desconocido que había sobrevivido a tales consecuencias seguía oculto, cuyo único sentimiento era la ambición que crecía cada día más con volver a surgir…débil al terminar el ayer…destructivo en el amanecer… ___

_Nadie supo en que tiempo ocurrió, ni tampoco con el paso de los años ha llegado alguien a saber la verdad. La mayoría de los seres no le dan importancia pues, realmente, no son cosas de que preocuparse… ¿O quizá la historia que mezcla el principio con el fin como lo predijo Ikah no termina ahí…?" ___

**_Puede ser…nada es inevitable… _****__**

**_Tal vez los "Hijos leales" despierten una vez más y traigan a la Madre de vuelta con la alegría de sus voluntarios sacrificios. _****__**

**_No habría más sufrimiento, ni tristeza, no habrá nada que desate una purga más, pues lo todo es uno y lo uno es el universo. Nada debió ser separado pues el estar lejos e incomunicado, la materia se ha transformado. _****__**

**_¿Qué vale la pena? _****__**

**_El regalo…el Umeh… ¿habrá tiempo para que el ser pueda dejar su ceguedad y abrirse a esa sensación? _****__**

**_Ni siquiera los dioses lo sabemos…quieran los hijos sentir la calidez de la chispa divina"_**


	58. Capítulo 57: Reencuentros

Capítulo 57: Reencuentros

(Nayru)

- Concéntrate

Una voz femenina le hablaba a Elia, mientras ésta, con los ojos cerrados y ayudada por una venda, trataba de localizar algo en el ambiente. El bosque era el lugar de entrenamiento; el sonido de las hojas desconcentraba a la muchacha, y la mujer detrás de ella se había dado cuenta.

- Concéntrate, Elia. No escuches las hojas, ni sientas el viento, ni huelas las flores. Concéntrate en ellos- Kinrina estaba de brazos cruzados, analizando cada movimiento de la hechicera

- ¿De verdad están aquí? ¿No me está jugando una broma?- La mujer le miró ofendida

- ¿Crees que perdería tiempo haciéndote una broma a ti?- Elia sonrió al escucharle

- En realidad no. Pero no pierdo nada preguntándole

De pronto lo sintió: algo realmente helado comenzaba a acercarse a ella, y se alejaba de prisa, para luego volver a sentir el frío cerca de ella.

- Lo estoy sintiendo

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Algo frío

- ¿En qué dirección?- Elia apuntó con su mano hacia el noreste. "Esta chica aprende rápido" pensó la druida- Está bien. Puedes descansar

Elia cayó de bruces al suelo y apoyó las manos en el césped, jadeando de cansancio. Se sacó la venda de los ojos y miró en la dirección en que había sentido la presencia extraña, pero no divisó nada diferente.

- ¿Esperabas ver algo más?- le preguntó Kinrina, caminando hacia donde estaba la muchacha de ojos color ámbar- Los espíritus no pueden verse con los ojos de los mortales, de los comunes; deben verse con los ojos del alma

- Lo sé, pero…

- Pero tu instinto te engaña y te hace hacer cosas que, gracias a tu mente, sabes no corresponden… o no son necesarias de hacer- completó la frase la druida- Ahora ve a descansar. Cenaremos pronto

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la hechicera abandonó al grupo de muchachos en búsqueda de la pluma de Oth, con el claro objetivo de incrementar sus capacidades y poder derrotar al asesino de su padre, Chrysos, a quien conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que si no hacía lo que estaba haciendo, no lograría su objetivo nunca. Aquel tiempo se le había hecho lentísimo, habían pasado tantas cosas desde que dejó Gren y su casa por segunda vez…

… y que lo dejó por primera ver… y tal vez por última vez

Había descubierto en sus sueños una pista demasiado grande, y a pesar de no saber mucho sobre la existencia de Ian, aquel hombre enmascarado que fue capaz de enfrentarse a Chrysos, lo que vio fue suficiente para darse cuenta de una cosa: había una forma de derrotarlo. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Renhart antes de irse, y todavía recordaba la discusión que había tenido con él, su maestro, antes de tomar esa decisión.

********************

- Estamos a solas, señor. Ahora... ¿puede decirme quién es Ian?- la voz de Elia sonaba seca, recta y con atisbos de neutral, aunque Renhart notaba un dejo de enojo

- Primero, Elia, deja de llamarme señor. Sabes mi nombre y sabes quien soy…

- No señor- le interrumpió- Yo "creía" saber quién era usted… pero al parecer me equivoqué

- La verdad es que sí te equivocaste conmigo, Elia, y en eso yo no tengo la culpa- el tono de voz bonachón que había mantenido Renhart al momento de convencerla para que hablaran a solas se había transformado completamente, dicho tono de verdad tenía intenciones de atacar a la hechicera- Yo sólo me he mostrado tal como soy, mi forma de pensar y de decir las cosas. Que tú hayas interpretado mal mi forma de ser y hayas pensado que por ser amable contigo soy una especie de héroe para con el resto de la gente, ése es un error de tu persona

Jaque. La muchacha guardó silencio durante un momento, aquello le había herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Si había algo que no le gustaba era sentirse tonta, y en ese instante se sintió estúpida, engañada por sus prejuicios… su maestro tenía razón en ese aspecto.

- Pero bueno, no estás aquí para pedirme explicaciones acerca de lo ocurrido conmigo, sino que con lo ocurrido con Ian, ¿no es así?- le interrogó el maestro

- Así es- contestó Elia por lo bajo

- Bueno. Aquí vamos. Pero antes…

- Qué- dijo secamente la hechicera

- Debo explicarte algo acerca de mí

… Hace mucho tiempo ya, cuando la noticia de la pluma de Oth se extendió hacia lo largo y ancho de Mimir, muchas personas trataron de apoderarse de ella; algunos con buenos deseos, otros, no muy buenos. A raíz de esto, personas poderosas irrumpían en aldeas en busca de información, matando niños y mujeres, asesinando a los hombres, y devastándolo todo a su alrededor. Las personas sabias veían esto y se disgustaban mucho, sintiéndose incluso impotentes por no poder hacer nada; querían ayudar, detener toda la masacre que estaba causando este tesoro, pero no sabían cómo.

… Un día, un sabio hechicero de Keel decidió formar una pequeña organización junto con su grupo de cercanos para proteger que la pluma de Oth causara más estragos; entonces decidieron encontrar las piezas, mas no utilizarlas, pues sabían que el poder divino que descansaba sobre cada una de ellas era demasiado valioso, y ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente necesitado como para requerir de sus servicios. 

… Cada una de las piezas que encontraron las escondieron, recurriendo a un hechizo antiquísimo, para que no fuesen detectadas con facilidad; ese hechizo en especial tenía la particularidad de esconder la pieza no sólo de los simples mortales o de los maestros hechiceros, sino también esconderla del resto de sus hermanas, es decir, la cualidad de las piezas de la pluma de reconocer a otra a una corta distancia quedaba obsoleta.

… De esta forma, la "Liga Divina de Oth", como pasó a llamarse, se encargó durante los últimos siglos de proteger la pluma de Oth de aquellas personas ambiciosas. Cada cierto tiempo llaman a un grupo selecto de personas para ayudar en la causa, se hacen investigaciones acerca del estado en que se encuentran las piezas, y si el jurado lo dicta así, la organización interviene para evitar que la pluma caiga en manos peligrosas para la sociedad.

- La "Liga Divina de Oth" es una organización que ha pasado casi desapercibida por los pueblos. Muy pocos saben de su existencia, y muchos menos saben acerca de los miembros de ésta- Renhart hablaba en un tono pausado- Como debes estar sospechando en este momento…- miró con sus ojos claros a la muchacha, quien le observó de manera interrogativa- … yo soy un miembro de la liga, y créeme que de todo lo que he hecho en aquel lugar sólo podría arrepentirme de una cosa, y eso, precisamente, no es lo que le hice a Omino

- O sea que usted…- El deseo de conocimiento brillaba en los ojos de Elia en ese momento

- En efecto- asintió el maestro con la cabeza- Yo fui ordenado por el Consejo Superior de la liga para efectuar esa tarea. Con lo que te estoy contando no trato de expiarme de culpa alguna; por el contrario, en un principio pensé que sería lo mejor para todos, que transformando a Omino calmaría, escondería su sed de sangre hacia los humanos- Renhart bajó la cabeza decepcionado-… pero al parecer me salió la cosa al revés, nadie es perfecto; en vez de calmar sus ganas de matar humanos, revertí la situación y creé un humano con ganas de matar híbridos… y no tardé en enterarme de los estragos que había causado el animal ese…

- ¡Más respeto!- Elia le interrumpió enojada

- Elia, ¿no lo entiendes?- Renhart miró esta vez a la hechicera como de padre a hija- El animal no se hace animal por su aspecto, sino por cómo actúa. Hay humanos que ni siquiera se comportan como tales, que no son capaces de renunciar a utilizar la fuerza bruta con tal de vivir en paz, y en vez de eso destruyen todo a su paso… como lo haría un animal. Omino hizo eso desde que tengo conocimiento de su existencia, y créeme, no tiene pretensiones de cambiar. Otro error de tu parte, muchacha: dejarte llevar por las apariencias, sólo por ser prejuiciosa

En aquel momento no pudo evitar recordar a Zul, y lo cruel que había llegado a ser con él… y ahora que yo no peleaban en el mismo bando, ahora que Omino le había lavado el cerebro, se le haría aún más difícil conseguir su perdón. Volvió a callar

- Bueno, volvamos a la razón que nos trajo a este punto: Ian- Renhart comenzó a pasearse por el despacho de un lado a otro- Te expliqué acerca de la Liga Divina de Oth (y espero guardes el secreto) porque Ian perteneció a esta liga también, de hecho… Ian trabajó para mí hace más de 15 años

- ¿Qué clase de trabajo hacía él?- le preguntó ella- Más bien… quién es él

- Veamos… Ian es un sujeto bastante peculiar; tuve la suerte de impartirle clases un par de veces, dentro de las cuales se destacó bastante. Verás, Elia, generalmente existe muy poca gente que me llama la atención al momento de enseñar, estoy tan acostumbrado a ver tantos alumnos que tiendo a agruparlos… el asunto es que Ian era inagrupable; pasaba solo todo el tiempo, no tenía muchos amigos, siquiera se juntaba con dos compañeros, no tenía excelentes calificaciones… no obstante, había algo en él que no muchos conocían, dos cosas que me llamaron la atención: su inteligencia, y su capacidad de controlar los espíritus.

… Ian era hechicero, y al momento de usar su magia lo hacía de una manera limpia, efectiva y precisa, sin llamar mucho la atención como tu madre por ejemplo. Pero también hacía uso de sus habilidades para manejar los espíritus, las almas errantes de la tierra de Mimir, mediante el "contrato de paz"…

- No lo conozco- interrumpió Elia

- El "contrato de paz" consiste en que una persona terrenal le ofrece a un espíritu el descanso definitivo, a cambio de ponerse al servicio de esta persona- respondió el sabio hechicero- Ian era bueno al momento de establecer negocios, sobre todo con espíritus para que estuvieran a su disposición. Su especialidad era crear una barrera poderosísima; ni siquiera el "Escuda" más poderoso se puede comparar con una barrera espiritual, mucho menos una como la que creaba él

En ese momento recordó lo que había soñado en su cama la noche anterior: cuando Chrysos trató de golpear al hombre enmascarado, su mano era rechazada todas las veces a unos treinta centímetros de su cuerpo, sin siquiera salir rasguñado.

- Ian era un… tipo bastante inteligente- prosiguió el maestro-, no elegía a cualquier espíritu; lo hacía dependiendo de a quién fuera a atacar, espíritus que tuvieran una relación negativa con el atacado…

- O sea que cuando se enfrentó a Chrysos este tipo eligió espíritus que probablemente fueron muertos por él, ¿no es así?- interrumpió Elia

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Ian y Chrysos?- preguntó inmediatamente Renhart; su tono de voz se había turbado, estaba algo nervioso

- Pues… lo soñé desde hace algunas noches, maestro- respondió Elia sin miramientos- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Pues… porque en teoría nadie debía saber la relación entre Chrysos e Ian, nadie más que ellos, yo y Ares…

- ¡O sea que usted sabe de Ares!- se exaltó Elia- Usted también debe saber qué tuvo que ver Ares en la muerte de mi padre, ¡¿No es así?!- Renhart no respondía palabra alguna mientras los ojos de Elia se llenaban con un brillo extraño- ¡Responda!

- Me enteré hace poco…

- ¡Pero usted sabía que el aventis que asesinó a mi papá era Chrysos, ¿No es así?!- los ojos de Elia se llenaron de furia y desesperación

- Elia, ésa era información que no podía decirte

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la muchacha

- ¿Sabes por qué estuvo Elena aquí?- le preguntó Renhart con un dejo de molestia a Elia; ésta negó con la cabeza- Pues si pensaste que estuvo aquí por ti, es una de las dos razones por las que vino. Esa mujer ha tratado de fastidiarme a mí también desde que soy un miembro importante de la liga; y no ha hallado mejor forma que bajarme para ascender ella que buscarme alguna falta. Viene periódicamente y me vigila, lo sé. Por eso no podía decirte nada… ése es un secreto todavía, y si lo hubiese develado sería un boleto de salida… Si yo saliera de la liga, tendría... más bien… tendríamos otros problemas

- ¿Tendríamos?

- Así es… pero mejor no profundicemos en ese tema- dijo Renhart finalmente de manera seca- Elia, entiendo si no puedes perdonarme nunca, y sé que si te pido esto sería un tanto egoísta de mi parte… pero… no quiero que me juzgues, quiero que comprendas lo que hice. Todo lo que he hecho no ha sido con intenciones maliciosas, sino en beneficio de la gente que quiero, incluyéndote…

Se armó un silencio bastante incómodo por parte de ambos; sabían que ninguno iba a ceder a su postura: Elia era testaruda y Renhart tenía las cosas bien claras. Sin embargo, por muy testarudos que fuesen, cada uno sabía que el otro tenía un tanto de razón en sus argumentos. Fue el maestro quien decidió hablar primero.

- Pero ahora sabes lo que necesitabas saber; sabes que Chrysos fue el asesino de tu padre, y que Ares lo mandó en búsqueda de ese medallón que llevas puesto- afirmó indicando con su dedo el cuello de la muchacha; ésta no pudo evitar mirarlo

- ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó un tanto nerviosa

- ¿No lo sabías? ¿Ni siquiera lo sospechaste? Ese medallón que llevas en tu cuello lo tuvo Mark, tu papá, durante mucho tiempo, probablemente desde que tengas uso de razón- Renhart se volvió hacia la ventana, comenzaba a anochecer y el espectáculo de luces de la catedral comenzaba a deslumbrar a cuanto nuevo turista cruzase por Gren- Como te había dicho antes, la Liga Divina de Oth se encargaba de esconder las piezas de la pluma que encontraran; ese trozo de pieza llegó a mis manos y con un hechizo lo escondí de las demás piezas, por eso era indetectable para todos, y nadie se enteró que tú portabas una pieza…

"Por eso Omino pensó que la pieza que yo llevaba era el espejo… y todos lo pensamos así" pensó Elia de inmediato

-… pero sería demasiado obvio que yo tuviera una pieza aquí; por eso le pedí a tu papá que tuviera esa pieza consigo...- Renhart calló, no quería decir lo que seguía; Elia lo miró de una forma un tanto piadosa, ya suponía lo que el viejo iba a decir- Si no le hubiese dejado esa pieza encomendada a él... tal vez… la historia sería distinta…

- ¡No diga eso!- le espetó Elia- ¡Usted no sabe si mi padre hubiese seguido vivo o no! Usted me dijo que no debíamos pensar en lo que habría pasado si las acciones del pasado fueran otras, porque nos volveríamos locos pensando en cómo cambiar el presente- Renhart bajó la cabeza, mientras la hechicera se le acercaba- Usted me enseñó a no mirar el pasado para tratar de cambiarlo, sino para aprender de él y no cometer los mismos errores en el presente, que las cosas hay que cambiarlas en el presente. Por eso vine hasta aquí, para que me ayudara a hallar alguna pista para cambiar el presente

- ¿Y no te interesaría cambiar el pasado, Elia?- le preguntó el hombre girando un tanto la cabeza

- No- respondió de manera segura, tanto así que hasta sorprendió a su maestro- Quiero hacer algo aquí, ahora. Y usted me dirá qué debo hacer para crear esa barrera que usaba ese sujeto, Ian, porque hasta el momento es la única persona que he visto que pueda acercársele a Chrysos y haya sobrevivido…

- Elia… Ian está muerto

- ¿Qué?- A Elia se le heló el cuerpo. Muerto… ¿muerto? pero cómo

- Ian murió hace tiempo… en manos de Chrysos

- ¡Pero cómo!- Simplemente no lo entendía, hace unos minutos albergaba en su corazón una esperanza de hacer justicia, y ahora se le estaba escapando como agua de las manos

- Un día, Ian bajó la guardia, la barrera de la que te hablé no la usó, y… pues… se encontrón frente a frente con Chrysos, sin poder defenderse de sus ataques

La esperanza volvía a la hechicera. De ser así, la negligencia había sido de él y no de la barrera, lo que en otras palabras… significaba que todavía podía hacer uso de ella, sin correr el riesgo de ser atacada por el aventis.

- Pero de todas formas podría utilizar esa barrera para enfrentarme a él, ¿verdad?- Renhart asintió con la cabeza- Entonces… por favor… dígame, ¿qué debo hacer para poder usarla?- El maestro se mostró dubitativo en explicarle, sabía los riesgos que presentaba y no quería que Elia se viera expuesta a ellos- Por favor…-, pero el tono de súplica que tenía la voz de la muchacha terminó por convencer al maestro

- Elia…- Renhart se volvió a verla- Antes de explicarte esto, quiero que sepas que manejar espíritus es bastante riesgoso. Si no tienes la determinación necesaria, ni el control suficiente, puedes pasar cosas catastróficas, partiendo por perder la vida hasta vagar como un alma errante tomando el lugar de ese espíritu. Por eso, debes tener muchísimo cuidado cuando se trata de controlarlos

- Entendido- dijo ella

- Bien, hecha la advertencia puedo decirte lo que debes hacer- Elia lo miraba atenta, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora- Antiguamente los médiums, las personas capaces de comunicarse con los seres etéreos, se entrenaban en el bosque del sureste, cerca del pantano, al sur de la llamada Zona del Silencio, asesorados por Enahsa, un viejo sabio oriundo. Pero Enahsa murió hace años y lamentablemente no hay nadie que entrene médiums de una manera "formal", ¿me entiendes?

- Sí- contestó

- No obstante, creo conocer a alguien que, dándole una paga, podría ayudarte

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Elia atropelladamente

- Se llama Kinrina, y actualmente vive en esos bosques

- ¿Y cuanto debo pagarle?

- Muchacha, la pregunta no es cuánto sino con qué debes pagarle- Renhart sonaba misterioso- No pretendas llevar toda la riqueza del mundo con ella, porque lo más probable es que te pida la vida, ¿me entiendes?- Elia asintió con la cabeza- Si ella te pide que le pagues con algo, ese algo es lo que debes dar; generalmente, de lo que llevas, lo que para uno es lo más simple, es lo más valioso y ella lo sabe

- Bien

- Ella puede ayudarte con eso, muchacha- Renhart avanzó hacia Elia, y puso su mano en su hombro- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

- Sí, maestro- respondió decidida- De repente Renhart soltó una risita- ¿De qué se ríe?- preguntó Elia un tanto extrañada

- Pues, de ti- respondió el viejo con aires de simpleza- Volviste a llamarme maestro- Elia cambió su rostro a uno más serio- Parece que inconscientemente cambiaste de parecer, aunque tu coraza no quiera mostrármelo-

Le había ganado la partida…al menos por esta vez; pero no le importaba, después de todo era su maestro y aunque no fuera el dios que pensaba que era hace meses atrás, podía estar segura, al menos, de una cosa: Todo lo que él diga es para aprender. Se despidió de Renhart, y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta lo miró, diciéndole:

- Todavía no me ha dicho cuál es la relación entre Ian y mi padre- Renhart se quedó pensativo, y apoyado en el marco de la ventana le respondió

- Eso es algo que sabrás más adelante

- Tal vez no haya "más adelante"- Elia tenía un dejo de tristeza en su rostro y su voz

- Todavía no estás preparada para saberlo

- ¿Y cuándo lo estaré?- Se formó un silencio por un momento, hasta que el viejo hechicero decidió hablar

- Cuando termines tu entrenamiento

- Bien- dijo resuelta la muchacha-, pero cuando termine mi entrenamiento… quiero que responda todas mis preguntas, absolutamente todas

- Al menos las que pueda responder- le dijo él-, ya sabes

- Está bien- le dijo ella- No vemos, maestro Renhart Millen

- Nos vemos, hechicera Luminen- y dicho esto, la hechicera salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí

*****************************

El grupo se movía lentamente por los bosques del oeste en dirección norte; dicho bosque era de temer: muchos espíritus se movían por allí y se sabía que algunos no recibían de buena forma a los extranjeros. Era riesgoso pasar por él, aunque era la ruta más corta hacia la Fortaleza; Lidda no esperó a que nadie se opusiera, de todas formas ella lo cruzaría… sola o acompañada.

El único que conocía las rutas de él era Ludovico, en más de alguna ocasión había visitado el bosque y un pequeño portal para visitar a los habitantes del bosque del oeste, specialmente una: Kinrina, aunque no tenía esperanza de toparse con ella… tampoco lo deseaba. Hacía de guía en la mayor parte del trayecto, y por las noches se quedaba despierto la mitad de ella, junto con Jason, a quien aprovechaba de entrenar; aunque la verdadera razón por la que no dormía era porque sabía que ciertas zonas del bosque estaban plagadas de poltergeists, que gastaban bromas a los viajantes, y de espíritus asesinos con no muy buenas intenciones- se decía que absorbían la energía de los vivos-.

Los primeros tres días fueron fáciles, pero a la cuarta noche las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. En un momento Tyra estaba sentada bebiendo un poco de agua, y al rato la vasija de la que tomaba había desaparecido.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó al resto, que estaba sentado alrededor de la fogata que habían armado anteriormente

- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Sikoth

- Mi jarra, la vasija donde habíamos servido agua… ¿Alguien la tomó?- el grupo se miró extrañado, nadie tenía la vasija, ninguno de los sentados, ni Lidda que estaba arrimada en un árbol un tanto apartada

- No, Tyra

- ¿Están seguros?- Tyra ya estaba pensando que le habían jugado una broma

- No señorita maga-ninja-shinobi- le dijo esta vez Ludovico, mostrándole las manos- nadie tiene la vasija- ¿Dónde estaba la última vez que la vio?

- Aquí, al lado mío- le respondió la shinobi

- ¿Está segura?

- Si, Ludovico- replicó la muchacha

- Espérenme un momento, vuelvo en unos minutos- Ludovico puso su mano en la espada y caminó hacia el lado que Tyra daba la espalda, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque

El grupo se sorprendió, no sabían por qué el caballero se había metido a ese lugar. Volvió a los minutos después, con la jarra en la mano. Todos se sorprendieron aún más… ¿Es que acaso la había escondido él y nadie lo notó?

- Aquí tiene señorita maga-ninja-shinobi- le dijo a Tyra, dejando la vasija a sus pies- La próxima vez tenga más cuidado… todos ustedes, tengan más cuidado- Ludovico miraba a cada uno-, en especial el aspirante a caballero- Jason se turbó sin querer- Este bosque está plagado de espíritus; algunos juegan bromas, otros… hacen otras cosas desagradables. Y si queremos llegar sanos y salvos a la Fortaleza para ayudar a la señorita halfing- hizo un ademán con su mano, señalando a Lidda, que le hizo un gesto particular de respuesta- tenemos que estar atentos a los movimientos de los espíritus

- Pero no podemos verlos- Sikoth se puso de pie, hablando con propiedad, como si supiera del tema-, no al menos de una manera simple

- Es cierto, joven hermano del joven del búho- declaró Ludovico-, pero podemos estar atentos a los movimientos que hacen ellos en las cosas terrenales, como esa vasija por ejemplo. Es la única manera de "verlos"… al menos sin un médium en el grupo…

- Y sin Elia- interrumpió Koru- De seguro tendría un as bajo la manga

Al decir esto, Jason se entristeció un tanto; había pasado tiempo desde que no veía a la hechicera y recordarla no sólo le traía eso… sino también… un caos en su cabeza.

Había pensado tantas veces antes de dormir- si es que podía dormir- las cosas que le pasaban con ella, lo que había pasado con ella, y debía reconocer que se sentía atraído hacia ella… pero… por otro lado estaba ella, Medea; por alguna razón a su corazón le dolía reconocer que la muchacha ciega le había traicionado, que había jugado con él y se había aprovechado de su caridad, de su cariño… de su amor por ella.

Porque en el fondo también le costaba reconocer que le quería, que fue engañado de forma tan burda, como a un niño. Pero ella no era así, ¿o si?; al menos las veces que habían conversado le había dado la impresión de que había sido sincera con él…

… ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Angustia cuando no está, felicidad cuando sí

… Acaso… ¿Podía llamarle a eso "amor"?... pero lo que había estado sintiendo por Medea era algo sumamente diferente… Qué era esto entonces… necesitaba una respuesta pronto, porque de lo contrario su cabeza se volvería loca entre tantas preguntas

Algunos se fueron a dormir, otro se dispusieron a hacer guardia; al menos trataron que las cosas estuvieran como de costumbre. No obstante, al día siguiente no mejoraron… para nada…

*************************

Renhart Millen miraba hacia el horizonte desde la ventana de su despacho. Tenía un lote enorme de hojas por revisar: documentos, cartas, solicitudes, un montón de cosas por hacer; sin embargo, se dio el tiempo de observar cuidadosamente hacia el oriente, en dirección a los bosques cerca del pantano. Había mandado a su mejor discípula a entrenarse allá; no sabía de Kinrina lo suficiente, se notaba un tanto preocupado.

Pensaba también en la Liga Divina de Oth… ¿Habrá hecho bien en hablarle a Elia sobre ella? ese tipo de preguntas daban vueltas en la cabeza del anciano mentor. "A veces es mejor ocultar las cosas para no dañar a nadie" se dijo para sí, "Si se entera de todo… sería peligroso y… no me perdonaría tampoco"

Tantas personas habían pasado por la liga, tantas personas habían estado a su orden, y las cosas que habían hecho llegaban a ser tan traumantes que no podía olvidar ninguno de sus rostros. En especial recordaba a una en ese momento; la presencia de Jason le recordó a ese sujeto…

- Tenemos que hablar- un Renhart más joven se encontraba en los pasillos de la Escuela de Magia, hablándole a un hombre de estatura alta, ojos oscuros y cabello negro desarreglado

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- de pronto salió una vocecita detrás del hombre, una muchacha de unos 14 años, de 1.59 de estatura, cabello negro y piel muy blanca

- Ehh… preferiría que no, muchacha- respondió el maestro

- Pero debo llevarla- habló el hombre- Si Alice no viene conmigo, yo no voy tampoco

- Bueno, si me pones en esa encrucijada, Ludovico- Renhart caminó hacia su despacho, y abriendo la puerta le dijo-, no tengo otra opción que aceptar

Luego de que el hombre maduro entró, Ludovico- caminando de manera serena- y Alice-saltando de aquí para allá- se adentraron también a su oficina, un sitio lleno de papeles en el escritorio, pero impecable en el resto de sus rincones. Les invitó a sentarse en un sillón, pero Ludovico prefirió mantenerse de pie, Alice por el contrario le hizo caso. Renhart se apoyó en el escritorio y levantando la mano puso el hechizo "Silentia" para no ser escuchados, luego comenzó a explicarle lo que quería comunicarle. 

- Verás, muchacho. Nos hemos topado en un momento de mi vida en que necesito de un "agente temporal", ¿me entiendes?

- Yo no trabajo gratis para nadie. Debes saberlo- Ludovico se mostraba serio

- Eso lo sé, no tienes por qué decírmelo- le aclaró Renhart haciendo un ademán con la mano- Vamos al grano: quiero que busques una pieza de la Pluma de Oth

De repente la actitud risueña que mostraba Alice cambió repentinamente, como si todo lo relacionado con la Pluma de Oth le molestase de sobremanera.

- Ludovico… quiero irme- le dijo a muchacha a Sir Cameen; éste la ignoró

- Prosigue, Millen- le dijo Ludovico

- La ubicación y ese tipo de información te la daré más adelante- Renhart había notado la actitud extraña de la muchacha "¿Y si fuera una espía?" se preguntó; prefirió no correr riesgos- No obstante, es una misión que quedó inconclusa para otro agente, por lo que hemos sido un tanto descubiertos por el enemigo. Quiero que vayas al lugar que te diré y que obtengas la pieza. Eso es todo.

- ¿Y por qué quieres que lo haga yo con tantos agentes disponibles?

- Porque mi agente más confiable renunció hace unos meses. Su esposa murió luego de dar a luz a una pequeña y quiere dedicarse por completo al cuidado de ella

- Ya veo, ¿Y qué pasó con Ian?- Ludovico no era de muchas palabras cuando se trataba de negocios, pero le producía curiosidad la forma tan misteriosa con la que le había hablado Renhart sobre Ian en ocasiones anteriores

- Ian murió, por lo tanto ahora me quedo sin agentes expertos. Por eso te pido que hagas este trabajo a ti- Renhart no mostraba la necesidad con que necesitaba la pieza, pero Ludovico sabía que era importante para él y para su organización- ¿Lo harás?

- Depende de cuánto me pagues

- Eso no te preocupes. Entre lo que pidas y podamos darte haremos un arreglo. Ahora pueden irse, si está todavía impaciente por retirarse, señorita…

- Alice- volvió a hablar la muchacha mientras se incorporaba del sillón

En eso Renhart se acercó a Sir Cameen, y, por lo bajo, le preguntó

- ¿Me puedes explicar quién diablos es esta chica y de dónde la sacaste?

- ¿Alice?- preguntó Ludovico levantando una ceja- Bueno… digamos que ella sólo me sigue. Le gusta andar colgada de mi brazo

- Le pagan para que me cuide- dijo la muchacha detrás de ambos quienes se sorprendieron

- Ehh… bueno, será mejor que se retiren. Un gusto conocerte, Alice

- No, señor. El gusto el mío- declaró Alice mientras agachaba la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

- Ludovico logró lo que le pedí… pero… ¿Habrá valido la pena?- se dijo Renhart apoyado todavía en la ventana

"Mark, Elia… perdónenme por favor"

*************************

Cuando Torom despertó, estaba seguro de sentir un aroma familiar en el ambiente, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde lo había sentido antes, por lo que tampoco sabía de dónde venía. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que todos, incluso los que hacían guardia a esa hora, estaban dormidos; y segundo, que las cosas de Sikoth habían desaparecido. "Curioso, sólo "sus" cosas desaparecieron" se dijo para sí mientras se incorporaba.

Caminó unos metros buscando alguna huella que le dijera qué ente se dispuso a sacar las cosas, pero no encontró nada. ¿Sería acaso algún espíritu travieso que quiso hacerles una jugarreta? No estaba seguro, seguía sintiendo ese aroma familiar… pero de dónde sería. Se adentró en el bosque, sin embargo nada parecía fuera de lo común.

Entonces llegó a un claro, y no encontró nada sospechoso hasta que dio media vuelta. Allí, en la copa de un árbol, estaban las cosas de Sikoth. "Menos mal" se dijo, y de pronto sintió una presencia extraña, turbada, detrás de él; no alcanzó a verlo cuando fue golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza.

… Torom… Torom… ¿Estás bien?

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, tenía a todos rodeándolo, pero no de una manera amistosa, no al menos Sikoth. Tyra estaba al lado de su cabeza, pero el golpe le había dejado tan aturdido que no podía escuchar con claridad. Sintió que algo tenía en sus manos, sorprendiéndose: estaba seguro que no había alcanzado a tomar las cosas del muchacho… y estaban en sus manos.

- Torom, ¿puedes escucharnos?- esa voz era diferente, probablemente de Ludovico "¿Me llamó Torom?... Mmm… esto es grave" se dijo

- Sí- respondió- ¿Qué pasó?- Su voz era suave, le costaba un poco hablar

- Pues explícanos tú qué fue lo que pasó- Sikoth se acercó con paso decidido y, cruzado de brazos, le miraba de una forma inquisidora- Anda, mercenario, dinos qué hacías tú con MIS cosas- Se notaba molesto, bastante molesto

- Este…- se sentó bien para poder hablarle, aunque sentía que todos le miraban de manera extraña-… Tus cosas. Bueno, resulta que me desperté un poco antes que ustedes y me di cuenta que habían desaparecido, así que decidí ir a buscarlas. Pero para mi sorpresa,- se frotó la nuca- alguien me golpeó fuerte en la cabeza y no supe más de nada… hasta que desperté ahora. Y ahora me doy cuenta que despierto con tus cosas en mis manos… cualquiera pensaría que yo las saqué- Entonces, como un clic, comenzó a entender por qué todos le miraban de una manera extraña-… aunque… ustedes no creen eso, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, Torom- dijo Tyra inmediatamente

- Nadie ha dicho nada- esta vez habló Candras, el muchacho desconocido

- Yo no sé- replicó Sikoth-, despierto y no encuentro mis cosas… y de repente aparece éste con ellas… ¿no se les hace sospechoso?

- No entiendo qué es lo sospechoso- Torom se paró, con un poco de dificultad, y miró molesto al muchacho-, ¿Qué haya tomado tus cosas? Por favor… ¿para qué las querría yo? A ver, dime, ¿de qué me sirven?

- Tal vez no querías ocuparlas- Sikoth le miró enfadado esta vez, la cólera en su ser iba en aumento… aunque sabía en el interior que sus cosas no eran la única razón que hacían que su ira se acrecentara- ¡Tal vez querías arrojarlas a la quebrada que hay uno metros más allá!

- ¡No seas estúpido, Sikoth!- El mercenario no pudo evitar insultar al joven- ¿Crees que estaría interesado en arrojar tus cosas, ahora?

- ¡Eso no me lo preguntes a mí!- De verdad estaba enfadado- ¡A ti te encontraron con mis cosas!

- Ya basta- Dijo Ludovico interponiéndose entre los dos muchachos- No hagamos una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Señor joven hermano del joven del búho, usted encontró sus cosas; y usted joven espadachín somnoliento, no sabemos lo que pasó, pero al menos no tratará de correr el riesgo de llevarse las cosas nuevamente

Esperaron a que los aires se calmaran y luego de eso comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la fortaleza. Al menos los dos, Torom y Sikoth, no discutían abiertamente, pero tenían una guerra dentro de sus cabezas, y se lo demostraban con las miradas que se dedicaban cada vez que se encontraban.

Mientras tanto, en el lado opuesto de Mimir, Elia seguía entrenando concentrada bajo la tutela de la druida Kinrina, que cuidaba cada detalle de su entrenamiento. En ese momento la hechicera estaba sentada, concentrada en sentir presencias, algo que ya comenzaba a manejar abiertamente.

No sólo tenía eso de nuevo. Kinrina le había obsequiado un brazalete espiritual, semejante al que utilizaba Ian para crear la famosa barrera indestructible para Chrysos. Los espíritus que estaban encerrados en él no era tan fuertes, mucho menos la conexión que tenía ella con ellos, pero era un buen comienzo. La paga que había dado por él, y por el entrenamiento, no habían sido millones de monedas de oro como pensó en un principio... había sido algo mas simple... y a la vez más doloroso: tuvo que darle la medallita que le habían dejado sus padres, aquella que apareció como tesoro en la isla, era probablemente el único recuerdo que la conectaba con ellos en ese momento. Lo pensó varias veces antes de dejársela... pero sabía que algo importante tenía que ceder para ello y si quería lograr lo que se había propuesto, tenía que comenzar a perder algunas cosas. Hasta el momento, su carrera por lograr la justicia había sido casi un juego de niños.

De repente el césped comenzó a mojarse por una fina llovizna, luego por una lluvia discreta y finalmente goterones grandes que bombardeaban el lado este de Mimir.

- No le hagas caso a la lluvia, Elia- le advirtió Kinrina

A medida que la lluvia se hacía más tormentosa, a Elia se le hacía más difícil concentrarse. Trataba de disimularlo pero cada vez era más dificultoso.

- Bien, abre los ojos cuando estimes conveniente- declaró la druida, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del lugar un par de metros

De pronto sintió una presencia extraña en el bosque. "Quién es"; trató de disimular su perturbación, para no distraer a la aprendiza, pero se le hizo inevitable disimular el sentido de alerta, aquello que percibía no era nada bueno

- Elia- le dijo mientras en su mente se decía "Por qué ahora"-, voy a revisar un detalle. Todavía estás en entrenamiento así que no muevas un solo centímetro de tu cuerpo fuera del círculo de magia, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señora- respondió la hechicera

- Hablo en serio- y acto seguido se retiró del lugar

Los muchachos en el este trataban de seguir, aunque el ambiente estaba tan denso que se podía cortar con una navaja. Torom y Sikoth iban en los extremos, con el fin de evitar una riña, pero la tensión iba en aumento y lo más probable era que si algo les atacaba, comenzarían las disputas.

Y no se alejó de aquello: no tardaron en ser atacados por un espíritu cargado de ira. Todos sacaron sus armas, pero cuando Sikoth y Torom se avalanzaron hacia el frente comenzó el conflicto.

- Muevete, mercenario cleptómano- dijo Sikoth

- Si llegas después de mí, ese no es mi problema- Torom comenzaba a sonar bastante molesto

- ¿Tu primero? Yo soy más veloz que tú- le replicó el primero

Y mientras discutían, quien comenzó a hacer estragos se había ido, no sin antes ser seguido por Riwl. Koru no lo pensó dos veces y fue tras él, seguido por Lidda, Candras, Jason y Tyra. Sikoth le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Torom y se marchó a seguir al grupo. El mercenario pretendía seguirles, pero Ludovico le paró en seco.

- Quédate aca, Torom- Ludovico volvía a hablar de forma seria- ¿No notaste algo extraño en ese ser?

- Algo extraño... ¿algo como qué?- le preguntó, estaba confundido

- ¿Algo...demasiado "terrenal"?- le miró de una manera suspicaz, pero Torom seguía sin entender a lo que se refería Sir Cameen- Piénsalo bien

Torom se concentró en recordar lo que había pasado momentos atrás, pero lo único que podía ver era a Sikoth frente a él discutiendo. De repente, como si nada, recordó un detalle extraño segundos antes de que Riwl se moviera; abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, habló a Ludovico.

- Tenia cola... ¡Tenia cola!

- Exacto- Ludovico se mostraba aún más serio; le miró por encima del hombro- Y ahora... ¿Sientes algún aroma en especial?- Torom olfateó el aire, y repentinamente recordó un aroma muy familiar a ese, el mismo aroma que había sentido en la mañana

- Cerveza... mezclado con otra cosa- Y de súbito, su mente ocmenzó a funcionar con una velocidad increíble, atando cabos sueltos y no pudiendo evitar susurrar su nombre- Zul...

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta?- Ludovico volvió a mirar hacia donde el grupo se había perdido- El viajante perdido vuelva, pero no con las intenciones que tenía antes. Viene a hacer estragos, estragos no muy bien intencionados... y si vamos hacia allá, lo mas probable es que caigamos en su trampa

- Ya veo...- Entonces Torom recordó que ese aroma lo había sentido al despertar, cuando las cosas de Sikoth habían desaparecido- Ludovico... ¿Tu crees que...

- ¿Que Zul sacó las cosas de Sikoth? Pues eso era obvio- interrumpió Sir Cameen- Cuando dijiste que no habías sido tú te creí, no porque "serías incapaz de hacerlo"- abrió los ojos en tono irónico-, sino porque había este mismo aroma cuando despertamos, e impregnado en sus cosas. No podías haber sido tú, ni mucho menos un espíritu porque no dejan huellas. Así que comencé a sospechar de algo terrenal y ahora me encuentro con esto. De ahora en adelante habrá que tener cuidado... y por ahora hay que encontrar al resto de los muchachos.

...

Elia volvió a concentrarse, no escuchar a su alrededor, sino tratar de sentirlo. La sensación que la había invadido antes, esa sensación fría, como un baño de agua helada recorriendo su cuerpo, volvía a hacerse presente.

"Para lograr ser un buen cazador de espíritus, primero debes aprender a soltar el tuyo propio. Debes aprender que tus extremidades se harán más largas, tu visión más aguda, y, lo mejor de todo, podrás viajar a donde te lo permita tu energía. No obstante, debes saber también una advertencia: si tu cuerpo permanece mucho tiempo sin tu espíritu, otro espíritu podría apoderarse de él"

"Por eso Kinrina me dio este amuleto" se dijo la hechicera mientras trataba de relajarse completamente, tal como le había enseñado la druida. Tenía razón; los druidas tenían amuletos muy efectivos para practicar el desdoblamiento.

Dejó de sentir los miembros de su cuerpo y en cosa de minutos se sintió volar. Abrió los otros ojos, los ojos del espíritu, y logró divisar un par de almas rondando el claro en que se encontraba. Ya no tenía los límites de su cuerpo, no estaba limitada por el peso, o la gravedad; aprovechando eso expandió su percepción y comenzó a sentir más espíritus a medida que se alejaba de su centro. El bosque estaba plagado de ellos... Mimir estaba plagado de ellos.

Repentinamente sintió algo más al alejarse… una presencia que se le hacía familiar. Entonces escuchó una voz que le parecía conocida.

- Arggg!!!

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en su cabeza conocía muy bien ese timbre de voz.

- Jason- murmuró, y se sintió golpeada; su espíritu había vuelto al lugar correspondiente, a su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos humanos y se miró, cerciorándose de que se encontraba en su lugar; se incorporó e iba a marchar hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz cunado recordó lo que le dijo Kinrina

"No muevas ni un solo centímetro" ¿Sería verdad, o sólo disciplina? Tomó una piedra y la lanzó al lugar donde terminaba el círculo de magia, y, para su sorpresa, nada extraño pasó. Puso su mano dispuesta a atravesar el campo de energía; nada pasó tampoco. Entonces se decidió por traspasarlo completamente. Dio vuelta su mano y sintió cómo la lluvia golpeaba su mano "Estoy viva… no debo olvidarme de eso" se dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había escuchado el grito…

… pero estaba tan impaciente; ya no escuchaba nada y para ella eso no era un buen indicio. ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? Y además... era tan lejos, al otro lado de Mimir; ¿Cómo llegaría hasta allá? Entonces recordó algo que había escuchado de Kinrina un par de noches antes, algo sobre un portal que conectaba los bosques del pantano con los bosques del este; era más, creía que si pedía ayuda podría encontrarlo.

Cerró sus ojos, colocó la barrera espiritual y comenzó a buscar algún espíritu cercano. No tardó en encontrar una señora con rostro amistoso- dentro de lo posible-

... Disculpe, ¿podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar el portal que conecta el este con el oeste?

... ¿Portal? ¿Qué portal?- le decía la mujer mientras se movía hacia el norte- Yo no conozco ningun...- y despareció

... ¿Será por allí?- se preguntó

Abrió los ojos terrenales, retiró la barrera y avanzó hacia donde había visto desaparecer a la mujer. Entonces sintió como si una fuerza extraña la chupara hacia el norte y en cosa de un pestañeo el color del bosque había cambiado, el aroma tenía un leve sabor a sal y, lo mas raro, ya no sentía la presencia de Kinrina cerca. "Estoy aquí... ¡lo logré!" Volvió a concentrarse, esta vez para sentir la presencia de Jason y, al lograrlo, omenzó a avanzar hacia el este; primero en una caminata que luego se volvió trote y después una carrera tediosa por llegar al lugar donde había escuchado ese grito extraño.

*******************

Koru corría detrás de Riwl, o al menos eso creía, porque al cabo de unos minutos notó que ya no veía ni escuchaba el aletear de su búho. Tyra también dejó de sentirlo, y Lidda se sentía fastidiada; cada vez que se disponían a marchar hacia la fortaleza, resultaba que algo tenía que suceder que les hacía perder tiempo. La halfing se detuvo, haciendo que Candras chocara con ella y cayera al suelo junto con ella.

- Ahh!!! Ya me cansé de todo esto- dijo molesta- Si nadie va a caminar hacia el norte, hagan lo que quieran, lo haré sola

- Esperen- dijo el muchacho de cabellos azules- ¿Dónde está Jason?- El grupo comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, descubriendo que Pies de Fuego ya no estaba con ellos

- No lo sé- decía Koru- Me adelantó hace bastante; ya saben, corre como un caballo

- Arggg!!!-

Los muchachos también habían escuchado el grito, lo suficientemente fuerte como para notar que provenía de la boca de Jason. Todos se alertaron.

- ¡Era Jason!- decía Tyra-, estoy segura

- Si, yo también lo escuché- dijo Sikoth- Fue más adelante

- Ahh!!- se quejó Lidda- ¡Estúpido!- y pretendía avanzar en esa dirección cuando chocó con una pared invisible

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando?- preguntó Tyra

- Creo que alguien nos encerró en una campana- habló Candras-, aunque no estoy seguro de la razón

- ¡¡¡Yo tampoco!!!- alegó Lidda, que se sobaba la cabeza

De pronto vieron salir un brillo entre los árboles que se intensificaba a cada momento. Tyra se acercó un poco hacia donde venía el fulgor y Lidda no podía evitar maldecir a los cuatro vientos.

- Debe ser Ludovico con la pieza de Sibel

- ¿Será que está reconociendo la pieza que tiene Jason?- preguntó Sikoth

- Es probable- gritó Ludovico desde lo lejos- Si es así nos serviría para encontrarlo

- Escuchamos sus gritos- gritó también Torom

- Tienen que ir a ayudarlo- Tyra se acercó hacia donde escuchó a los dos hombres. No tardó en encontrar a Torom apegado a la campana mágica que se había formado… y que los separaba por ahora

- Escucha- Torom estaba un poco cansado-, por nada del mundo se muevan de aquí, ¿bien?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quien está haciendo todo esto es Zul- La shinobi se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre-, quiere separar al grupo y no sabemos qué intenciones tiene. Quédense aquí, estarán seguros

- ¿Acaso esta campana…

- Se formó gracias al collar de Sibel- interrumpió Ludovico- Si se quedan aquí el muchacho no podrá entrar. Nosotros iremos a buscarlo, ustedes quédense por aquí por ahora

- Bien- acató Tyra con la cabeza gacha, y antes de volver con el grupo dio media vuelta- Torom… cuídate mucho, por favor

- No te preocupes- dijo éste esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora

...

"Dónde estoy" se preguntó Jason mientras despertaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no oía bien y recién comenzaba a sentir sus miembros. Lo que le mostraban sus ojos no era muy diferente a lo que había visto antes de caer inconsciente: la lluvia seguía golpeando los árboles con la misma fuerza y el viento los azotaba con una fuerza mayor aún. No obstante algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, algo extraño en el lugar… y no tardó en darse cuenta: la lluvia todo… menos a él, que estaba completamente seco y las heridas que le habían propinado estaban curadas.

"Que está pasando aquí… quién hizo todo esto"

Se incorporó y logró distinguir la cúpula mágica que se había formado alrededor de él; desde el centro, cubriría algo así como dos metros de radio, y separaba completamente el sitio donde se encontraba del exterior. Se notaba que no había llovido en ese sitio por un periodo prudente de tiempo, "¿Cuánto tiempo pasé inconsciente?" se preguntó el aspirante a caballero. Miró al cielo y obtuvo una respuesta digna de Ludovico: el sol se había movido muy poco desde que lo miró antes de caer al suelo y cerrar sus ojos, así que habían dos posibilidades; una, que hubieran pasado un par de horas, y la otra, que hubieran pasado días.

Colocó su mano sobre la pared invisible y, acto seguido, ésta desapareció. Y se disponía a buscar a alguien conocido cuando notó que en el suelo yacía una capa larga, con una capucha para la cabeza; no dudó en tomarla y colocársela, le haría falta para encontrar al resto. Fue entonces cuando se vio golpeado por un aroma familiar. No era de Keel, no era de los lugares que había visitado antes… ¿o sí?, ¿por qué se le hacía de un tiempo tan lejano?... y entonces lo recordó: era del tiempo en el que había viajado… con ella, era de ella, estaba seguro. Ahora lo recordaba perfectamente. Por un instante se sintió transportado a ese momento, un par de semanas atrás, semanas que extrañamente se le habían hecho eternas; ella, pegada a su cuello, y él, pegado a su cabeza, sintiendo ese aroma. "¿Qué hacía ella aquí?", no pudo evitar preguntárselo; claro, ahora le cuadraban muchas cosas.

Aquel aroma que sentía mientras caminaba le traía recuerdos; recuerdos agradables y recuerdos tristes. Había percibido ese perfume cuando había hablado con ella en el balcón de la isla, y al amanecer en la fogata, y al despertar después de caer metros hacia abajo con ella, cuando decía que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, y también en aquel momento en que se despidió de él. Sentía nostalgia de esos momentos, ¿acaso volverían a verse? O tal vez… ella se había topado con él, le curó las heridas y le dejó la capa y se esfumó entre las sombras… Había prometido que volverían a verse, ¿Sería acaso ahora?

Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, respiraba más agitado y repetía en su cabeza su nombre mil veces, "Elia, Elia, Elia… dónde estás". Corrió a más no poder y, súbitamente, se oprimió con fuerza, por alguna razón sintió que debía avanzar en sentido contrario.

"Qué diablos estoy haciendo". Dio media vuelta y se echó a correr hacia la costa

**************************

Elia estaba de vuelta en el bosque este, con un pergamino en su mano. Repasó lo que había escrito miles de veces en su mente, tratando de que no se le escapara ningún detalle de lo que quería decir. Lo dejó en el suelo, en el exacto lugar donde había estado entrenando unas horas atrás, y al dar media vuelta, pretendiendo volver al portal del que había regresado, vio parada rente a ella a Kinrina.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, muchacha?- le preguntó de brazos cruzados, esperando una buena respuesta

- Al lugar que me corresponde- respondía la hechicera-, y, lamentablemente, no es éste

- No has terminado tu entrenamiento…

- Ni tampoco creo que lo haga, Kinrina- le interrumpió- Le agradezco enormemente lo que me enseñó durante ese tiempo. Pero tengo asuntos que atender, alguien de quien cuidar y un grupo de amigos a los cuales acompañar a buscar algo. En ese pergamino le dejo claras las razones de mi partida… espero no me juzgue, sino que me comprenda- dijo finalmente, recordando lo último que le había pedido su maestro

- Bueno, como quieras, muchacha. Si te juzgara te encontraría un tanto estúpida… la gente que hace cosas por amor a veces es… absurda en su actuar. Pero allá tú; eres dueña de hacer lo que quieras

- Muchas gracias- Elia hizo una pequeña reverencia- Hasta pronto, Kinrina

- Hasta pronto, Elia- le respondió la druida con amargura y, suspirando al cierlo, se dijo a sí misma- Vaya… tendré que volver a tomar el té de la tarde sola

...

Ludovico y Torom buscaban frenéticamente algún rastro de Jason, pero parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Principalmente el mercenario temía que se encontrara con Zul; si lo que había notado en el híbrido poco antes de que se transformara en manos de Omino era cierto, Jason corría grave peligro bajo sus garras, bañadas seguramente de venganza y odio.

- ¿Ves algo?- preguntó a Sir Cameen, mientras miraba las copas de los árboles con dificultad; la lluvia le hacía dificultosdo mirar hacia arriba

- Nada- respondió éste- Ya estoy comenzando a inquietarme- De pronto notó algo extraño en el suelo- Creo que alguien dejó caer esto- lo recogió y miró bien- Es...

- La medalla que le dio Elia a Jason- completó la frase Torom-... entonces no debe estar muy lejos de aquí

Al contacto con el ensamblador, la medalla comenzó a vibrar, no obstante al posarla en su mano, la cadena se separó en dos direcciones: una oeste y una norte.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?!- explamó Torom

- Está indicando dos direcciones

- Eso lo sé- replicó el mercenario- Me refiero a que cómo sabremos qué dirección es la correcta

- Ambas son correctas- corrigió Ludovico- El asunto es que una nos llevará donde Jason; la otra... a una nueva pieza

- Ya veo- dijo Torom

- Y al juzgar por la dirección que llevaba Riwl, creo que Jason debe estar hacia el oeste- Guardó el medallón en un bosillo- Vamos, espadachín somnoliento. Nuestra prioridad por ahora es encontrar al aprendiz

Y marcharon hacia el oeste, esperando encontrar luego a Jason... y en una sola pieza

***********************

Elia había pasado por el lugar donde había encontrado a Jason, sin verlo. "Tal vez ya despertó" se dijo, "Ahora debo encontrarlo a él y al grupo". Siguiendo esa actitud, caminó bastante alejada del primer sitio, hasta encontrarse con un claro. Avanzó hasta él, cubriéndose del agua con la capa que usualemente usaba- que no tenía capucha para la lluvia, por lo que su cabello estaba todo mojado- No obstante, no había notado que alguien, entre la espesura del bosque, le hacía compañia.

Zul observaba a la muchacha desde no mucha distancia, entre las copas de los árboles; la lluvia no le nublaba la vista en absoluto, estaba completamente acostumbrado a ella. De pronto Elia se detuvo y miró al cielo, dejando que las gotas de agua golpearan su rostro; Zul no pudo evitar contemplarla.

El hibrido se sintió atacado en ese momento, la mirada de Elia le resultaba incomoda, pero... sus ojos... su sonrisa... su aroma, por alguna extraña razón le resultaba agradable... Movió la cabeza un par de veces y de nuevo la miró; varios recuerdos a la vez inundaron su mente: miradas de reproche y coraje, indirectas, incluso una o dos ocasiones en las que se burlo de él por querer ofrecer su ayuda. Todo eso le dolió, le hizo abrir viejas heridas y hacer fruncir el ceño erizando los bellos de la nuca y la espalda.

Sintió deseos de dañarla, de cortarla, de ahorcarla con sus propias manos; deseos de que sufriera mucho, tanto como había estado sufriendo desde hace tanto tiempo ya. El chico se tiro de la copa del árbol, creando una vibración muy ligera, la que fue captada por la hechicera… había peligro.

- ¡Quién está ahí!- dijo la hechicera con voz fuerte

Pero nadie contestaba; los oídos de Zul no escuchaban en ese momento lo que le decía. Quería borrarla, eliminarla, destruir hasta el más mínimo vestigio de lo que había sido su amor por ella...

... o tal vez… ¿Todavía sentía algo por ella?

No... era ciego ante el pasado, su corazón se hallaba encerrado en el fondo de su ser, tras cadenas y candados. En ese momento el verdadero Zul, aquel carismático muchachito, nada podía hacer; solo le quedaba desear que Elia pudiese escapar...

Comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad lentamente, cual si salvaje lobo nocturno se tratase, con hambre, sed de venganza. Lo único que podía ayudar a la hechicera era su habilidad para sentir presencias, aunque cuando lo hiciera ya no sentiría la de Zul; su aura había cambiado y él lo sabía. Impaciente a la venganza, corrió con gran velocidad hacia ella; entonces fue empujada hacia el suelo cayendo de espaldas, adolorida por el golpe en el estomago. Zul no se detuvo y tan rápido como apareció se volvió a ocultar, como si jugara con su presa, tal cual fuese una diversión.

Elia miró hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar la presencia de quien le había empujado. Se incorporó y, a diferencia de la primera vez, no iba a dejar que la atacara así de fácil. Sacó el báculo de la ciencia y se puso en posición de defensa. Estaba atenta, sabía que volvería a atacar.

Y no se equivocó. Zul la atacó por la espalda, empujándola hacia delante, la hechicera sacudió el báculo hacia atrás pero no alcanzó a dar con nada.

"Que diablos está pasando" se preguntaba, "Quién está haciendo esto"

La hechicera dejó de tomar el asunto como un juego. Colocó la barrera Escuda alrededor de ella, esperando que, al desactivarla, el enemigo volviera a atacarla. Tal como pensó, desde las sombras apareció una silueta dispuesto a atacar a la muchacha. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al no lograr dar con Elia y salir despedido cinco metros mas allá; la hechicera había puesto otra barrera invisible debajo de la anterior, producto de su entrenamiento.

Zul se hallaba en el suelo aturdido, había quedado expuesto a la vista de Elia. Corrió a la seguridad de las sombras, esta vez algo adolorido y preocupado: ahora que la muchacha ya sabía su ubicación, podía perderlo todo a causa de su impaciencia.

- Zul... eres tú, ¿verdad?- preguntó Elia con un hilo de voz. El híbrido no contestaba- Zul… si eres tú... por favor contesta

Zul se quedó quieto unos segundos, no iba a dejarse descubrir tan fácil, pero... sabia que Elia no tendría el valor para lastimarlo. Se mostró finalmente, conservando un poco de su cuerpo entre las sombras, quería observar qué ocurriría con Elia...

- Por Sibel- exclamó Elia- Zul... ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? Contéstame por favor

El mestizo se quedó quieto y sonrió maliciosamente; había logrado que Elia se distrajera. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella evitando mostrar sus ojos y en el momento cuando estuvo a pocos metros de la greniana invocó su bastón, y lo levanto en el aire. La chica se dio cuenta y retrocedió, pero era tarde; había caído en las fauces del lobo y dos grandes y filosas seguetas la acosaban de cerca. Zul no tuvo compasión, la tomó entre sus manos y la movió, rasgando a Elia sobre el hombro izquierdo, exponiendo un poco de carne. La muchacha no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizada; Zul sonrió aun más.

- Estoy perfectamente, Elia... - dijo sin remordimientos; su voz ya no sonaba divertida e indiscreta, sino cruda y firme. La hechicera, impresionada aún, se limitó a retroceder unos pasos, peor pisó mal y tropezó cayendo al suelo de un sentón. Era la hora...- Esto es lo que te mereces… por haberme hecho sufrir tanto... por tratarme como a un perro... ¡por volverme tu mascota!

Zul lanzo un ataque, pero Elia logró moverse al suelo, quedando la segueta quedo a centímetros de su cuerpo; la chica comenzó a pararse y tomó el báculo de la ciencia con ambas manos, el pulso le temblaba. El híbrido estaba disfrutando ese momento como nunca antes había imaginado hacerlo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que preocuparse del resto, qué le importaba...

…¿O no era así?

Se quedó mirando a la hechicera mientras se incorporaba; sin embargo, sin deducirlo, sin esperarlo, Elia bajó la mirada y, con la voz acongojada, susurró:

- Perdóname, Zul

El hibrido se sobresaltó, ¿Por que habría de disculparse ella?

- M-mentirosa! -exclamó un tanto sorprendido

- Sí… tienes derecho a llamarme como quieras, Zul- En ningún momento miró al híbrido, tenía miedo y remordimiento en su cabeza. Zul quedó en silencio, no se esperaba esto de Elia

- Mentira, estas haciendo esto solo porque sabes que puedo matarte- dijo volviendo a recargar el odio que sentía

- ¿Matarme, Zul?- Elia apretó con fuerza el báculo, no por pretender defenderse, sino para evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla- ¿Tanto daño te hice como para que quieras matarme?

Zul desvió la mirada, su corazón comenzaba a liberarse y a confundirlo.

- Todos los humanos son iguales...- dijo aun iracundo- Sólo... sólo fingen ser buenos contigo para luego tratarte como su esclavo... ¡¡Todos merecen morir!!- gritó caminando hacia Elia

- Tal vez tengas razón, Zul

El corazón del híbrido se oprimió con fuerza, algo en su interior lo retenía ¿Por qué?

- Basta... ¡¡Basta!!... ¡Estás tratando de manipularme!- grito caminando mas rápido; llegó tan cerca de ella, que Elia pudo admirar el brillo salvaje de sus ojos. Zul la tomó del cuello y comenzó a levantarla, asfixiándola- Me las vas a pagar...

Sólo en ese momento la hechicera miró profundamente al híbrido a los ojos, y pudo expresarle una mirada de arrepentimiento que aquél jamás había visto antes.

- Pp... per..dóna.. me... Zul

Zul dudó un segundo, ¿Que le estaba pasando al escuchar esas palabras?, abrió los ojos a mas no poder y después la soltó, haciéndola caer al suelo de golpe. "Qué rayos me pasa... p..p..¡Por qué no puedo matarla!". Los recuerdos de lo buena que Elia había sido con el llegaron a su mente como si se tratase de una tormenta repentina.

Se tomó la frente y comenzó a retroceder "Que esta sucediendo... por qué... ¡Por qué no puedo simplemente matarla!" Un sudor frió recorrió la frente de Zul. "No entiendo... que me esta pasando... porque... porque..." Se arrodilló en el suelo tocándose las sienes con las manos; miraba a su alrededor y todo le parecía extraño, confuso. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y eso lo preocupó aun más.

- Basta ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de confundirme!

El chico se hallaba realmente presionado, Elia pudo sentir como una fuerza oscura se apoderaba lentamente de Zul mientras este se hundía en un mar de sufrimiento; quería ayudarlo... pero cómo. Se acercó a él tratando de hacer algo pero una fuerza extraña le impidió tocar el cuerpo del híbrido; "Acaso no podré ayudarlo?" se preguntó

-Zul, resiste

Zul luchaba dentro de su cabeza, el color de sus ojos cambiaba intermitentemente mientras deliraba

- ¡basta! ¡Basta! ¡¡¡¡Basta!!!!

El híbrido comenzó a moverse con violencia; tanto, que termino golpeando a Elia, y empujándola varios pies lejos de el. Éste, aun temblando, se puso en pie y tomo su arma; sus ojos se habían nublado, y su rostro parecía no ser el mismo. Camino hacia Elia a paso lento y coloco su bastón de tal forma que atravesase a Elia por la mitad, la muchacha lo observó por varios segundos. Tomó impulso y comenzó a dejar caer el peso de las seguetas, pero... algo lo retuvo... y de nuevo comenzó a temblar; abrió los ojos con fuerza, su mirada volvía a ser la misma de siempre, por momentos

- Elia.... maldita sea... no puedo... ¡no puedo!- se decía- ¡¡¡Mierda, por qué no puedo!!!

Zul notó algo extraño, había escuchado un ruido cerca. Entonces decidió que lo mejor será huir y clavó la segueta en el suelo rasgando el muslo derecho de Elia.

- ¡¡¡¡Arrrrggg!!!!- gritó la hechicera de dolor, poniendo su mano en el muslo instintivamente, tratando de contener la hemorragia; el efecto de la adrenalina estaba disminuyendo y comenzaba a sentir las secuelas del ataque.

Se miró la herida, bastante fea por cierto; cerró lo ojos y comenzó a concentrarse para tratar de cerrarla. Costaba, era profunda, la lluvia evitaba la coagulación y además sus brazos no tenían toda la fuerza necesaria, pero finalmente lo consiguió: había formado al menos una nueva piel. Iba a proceder de la misma forma con sus brazos… pero algo la perturbó, alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad, demasiado rápido para ser un humano... y si lo era, Elia recordaba sólo a una persona que corriera con tal rapidez…

… ¿Sería él?

Volvió su mirada hacia la izquierda mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, los árboles se movían mucho; sí, alguien venía. Quería verlo a él, sólo a él, le echaba tanto de menos… pero no veía a nadie todavía, la espera se le hacía eterna.

De pronto vio salir a un conejo desde había escuchado el ruido, quedando decepcionada. Bajó la cabeza, mientras las gotas de lluvia se confundían con una lágrima que corría por la mejilla de la muchacha.

- Estúpida Elia- se dijo casi en un susurro-, ¿Por qué sigues pensando en él?

- Elia

Una voz había pronunciado su nombre, una voz masculina familiar para ella. "No puede ser". Levantó la cabeza y, para su sorpresa, Jason estaba a unos cinco metros de ella, con la cabeza empapada y jadeando de cansancio. Estaba demasiado impresionada, había deseado aquel momento desde hace tanto, y aunque no hubiese terminado su entrenamiento poco le importaba... necesitaba estar con él.

- J... Jason- declaró la hechicera por lo bajo

El aspirante a caballero también estaba anonadado; no sólo porque viera a Elia después de tanto tiempo... sino que también... De súbito, todas las confusiones que habían dado vueltas en su cabeza se disiparon por completo. De algo estaba seguro: no le dejaría esta vez con las palabras en la boca, iba a decirle todo lo que debió haberle dicho semanas atrás.

Se acercó a ella con paso decidido, con una mirada seria pegada a los ojos color ámbar. Pero ahora Elia tenía miedo; había olvidado la "despedida" que habían tenido ambos semanas atrás... ¿y si no quería verla más? ¿Y si la había encontrado impertinente? Tal vez no se encontraba demasiado preparada para volver a verlo, no se había enfrentado al miedo de lo que ocurriría después de ese beso... de lo que diría Jason después de ese beso. La desesperación la estaba carcomiendo.

Elia bajó la cabeza para que el muchacho no la viese sollozar, mientras apretaba la hierba con sus manos, no sabía si de miedo o de tristeza. Pero el aspirante a caballero se sentó en cuclillas, levantó el mentón de la hechicera con su mano y acercó su boca a la de él. Una vez más, el tiempo se detuvo, la lluvia dejó de golpearles el rostro y el silencio inundó el claro del bosque. Estuvieron así unos cinco segundos, pero aquel tiempo se les hizo horas, días...

El sonido del agua caer volvía a los oídos de Jason y Elia, pero ella no entendía nada, y él sí; no tardó en explicárselo.

- Te quiero- le dijo de forma serena, Elia todavía estaba en shock-; no sé cómo pasó, ni cuándo paso... ni sé por qué... Pero no me había dado cuenta hasta que me besaste antes de irte, que te vi caminar lejos… que me di cuenta que podía perderte. Y no voy a dejar que eso pase de nuevo- el aspirante a caballero hablaba atropelladamente, sin dejar responder a la hechicera- Sé que estás en un entrenamiento importante para ti y que de él depende lo que te propusiste… pero… por favor… no nos dejes solos de nuevo…- hizo una pausa mientras respiraba agitadamente-… no me dejes solo de nuevo

Los ojos de Elia se humedecieron, tanto así que se llevó una mano al ojo derecho para recoger una lágrima. Jason entonces se preocupó, "¿Es que acaso hice algo malo?"

- ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo con un dejo de tristeza, pero la hechicera sonrió y, mirándolo a los ojos, le respondió

- Nada… es sólo que… soñé despierta con esto tantas veces que simplemente me cuesta creer que esté sucediendo- Jason también sonrió aliviado. Luego, la muchacha le abrazó por el cuello; éste no pudo dejarse envolver por sus brazos, devolviéndole el gesto por la espalda- Yo también te quiero, Jason. Te quiero tanto…

Al borde del claro habían llegado Ludovico y Torom, sintiéndose aliviados por encontrar al aspirante a caballero sano y salvo. También habían notado la presencia de la hechicera en sus brazos, por lo que decidieron no interrumpir la escena enternecedora. Había un tercer ente muy cerca de ellos, Riwl; justo en el momento en que se disponía a ulular, Ludovico le lanzó su capa, cubriéndolo completamente.

- No ahora, búho- susurró Sir Cameen- No ahora

Y mientras abrazaba a Elia, Jason no pudo evitar recordar lo que le dijo el viejo Renhart antes de salir de su despacho

… ¿Sabes que eres bastante especial para Elia?

"Estúpido" se dijo para sí… "Cómo no te diste cuenta antes"


	59. Capítulo 58: Los ojos del lobo

**_Capítulo 59: Los ojos del lobo._**

**_(Por Saku Zelda) _**

En la espesura del bosque una silueta corría por entre los árboles, corría con velocidad y furia en los ojos, le dolía lo que había pasado, y se hallaba tan confundido que no sabia que hacer él solo…

Continuó corriendo, tropezando con casi todo a su paso, desde piedras y raíces, hasta ramas de los continuos árboles que parecían nunca terminar. Corrió tanto, que perdió la noción del tiempo por completo, y cuando se hubo cansado de correr interminablemente, apoyase su espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol y respiró profundamente.

"debo estar demasiado lejos de Keel ahora…"

Zul levantó la cabeza hacia la luna y las estrellas para orientarse en cuanto a su posición, la lluvia continuaba cayendo y le humedecía el rostro, pero sin empapar su excelente vista.

-Quedé más cerca… que bueno, estaré allí en un par de días… -se dijo así mismo

Después, se sentó sobre el pasto y de entre sus ropas sacó un trozo de pan envuelto en papel. Lo comió y miro el cielo, por un instante le parecía ver que lasgotas de lluvia de detenían su paso, más sin embargo, el sonido de esta nunca cesó…

-maldito sea mi lado humano… -susurró mientras entre serraba los ojos -¿Por qué tengo que ser un mitad algo…?

Lentamente fue serrando los ojos, hasta caer dormido debido al cansancio…

*******

-¡Elia! ¡Que gusto volver a verte! –exclamó Torom ante la llegada de la hechicera

-Hola, Torom, igualmente, es un placer –sonrió la greniana

-señorita maga, bienvenida de nuevo –saludó Ludovico

Ambos se habían alejado varios metros y fingían estar perdidos entre la espesura del bosque con la excusa de buscar a Jason.

-¿Dónde habías estado? –preguntó Torom curioso, con una expresión serena

-pues… a decir verdad, fue una suerte haberme hallado con Elia en el camino –respondió avergonzado, sabia que estaba mintiendo y que no por nada lo hacia

-nos da gusto hallarte a salvo, nos tenias preocupados –comentó Ludovico sonriendo, luego cambió su expresión, y ante la sorpresa de los demás habló con aquel aire de guerrero inmune a los sentimientos humanos –además… descubrimos que alguien nos había estado asediando.

-¿se refiere… a Zul? –preguntó con preocupación la chica de los ojos ámbar

-¿Cómo sabes? –exclamó Torom sorprendido

La expresión de la greniana se torno triste y vencida, corrió su capa y dejó ver las heridas causadas por las seguetas de un arma.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –preguntó Jason indignado

-Zul…

-por los dioses, Elia, ¿lo has visto? –preguntó un Torom alarmado

-si… lo vi hace unos minutos antes de hallarme con Jason

-¡pero, te ha hecho daño! –Reclamó Jason -¿estas segura de que era él?

-si, estoy segura…

-¿Zul… como pudo hacerte daño? –dijo Torom

-no lo se, pero… no se veía como él

-¿a que te refieres? –preguntó Ludovico

-a que no parecía ser el mismo. Su aura, ha cambiado demasiado, si no lo hubiera conocido antes diría que se trata de otra persona, pero era él.

-si lo viste hace unos minutos, aun debe estar por aquí, tal vez este herido o esté buscando ayuda –dijo Torom, comenzando a emprender marcha de regreso

-¡no Torom! –Interrumpió Elia –él me hizo esto. Y estoy segura que si vas hará lo mismo contigo…

El silencio reinó unos instantes, la lluvia continuaba cayendo con estrépito contra el suelo y el ambiente se sentía muy pesado, tal vez demasiado.

-significa que… él solo quería hacerte daño –recapacitó Torom

-espera –interrumpió ella –tuvo la oportunidad de matarme

-¿Qué?

-si, yo estaba paralizada, y no pude hacer nada más, era la presa perfecta, pero… algo, no se que haya sido con exactitud, pero… algo lo detuvo…

-él no quería matarte –dijo Ludovico

-no, si quería, el lo dijo… y, sus ojos no eran los mismos, sus pupilas eran alargadas y el color de sus ojos era un tono amarillo.

-¿y si tuvo la oportunidad, porque crees que no te mató? –interrogó el aspirante a caballero

-no lo se, pero por momentos parecía querer y por otros momentos no. luego, en una confusión pude ver como fuerzas oscuras lo acosaban. Intenté ayudarlo, pero nisiquiera pude acercarme a él y tocarlo.

-significa que alguien lo esta controlando –comentó Torom

-tal vez, de todas manes no pude ni averiguar de donde provenía esa fuerza oscura, solo se que era muy fuerte.

-será mejor averiguarlo luego, Elia, por ahora debemos curar esas heridas y regresar a salvo con el grupo –dijo Jason

-si, volvamos –contestó Ludovico, mientras tomaba sucapa de encima de Riwl, el animalillo parecía ulular de coraje contra Ludovico –perdóname, pequeño Búho, no era mi intención molestarte tanto.

El búhose acicaló las plumas y emprendió el vuelo de regreso, Ludovico, Jason y Elia comenzaron a caminar de regreso. Elia notó como el mercenario aun contemplaba el camino por el que había visto a la hechicera y al aprendiz de caballero venir, su mirada era constante y perturbadora, solo tenia clara una cosa en la mente…

-hoy no vendrá, Torom…

-lo se, pero aun mantengo esa esperanza, después de todo… Siento que fue mi culpa que se fuera.

Torom dio vuelta, no sin antes volver la vista atrás un par de veces, esperando por lo menos, ver las huellas dejadas por su amigo.

"Te echamos de menos, Zul, por favor, regresa a salvo con nosotros…"

*******

El atardecer en la pequeña ciudad de Keel, el sitio lucia tranquilo, los pueblerinos despejaban los caminos dejando que el viendo se llevase el ruido y el amontonamiento ciudadano.

Entre la poca gente que deambulaba aun, un joven de curiosa vestimenta caminaba a un ritmo pacifico, pero seguro. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de voces alegres en grupo, varios jóvenes se divertían a unos me tros de la esbelta figura, el semi híbrido Zul…

Su misión era clara ahora, debía acabar con alguien pero no pudo evitar distraerse, observo al grupo de jóvenes que charlaban felizmente, por un momento se sintió en lo absoluto afectado por la escena, pero conforme más observaba, un huella reciente loatormentaba. Sin embargo, sacudió al cabeza queriendo deshacerse de "recuerdos paganos" y de nuevo emprendió marcha metiendo las manos a los bolsillos

-malditos recuerdos humanos… –se reclamaba a así mismo –es culpa de un desgraciada sangre humana… ¡jeh¡ es más que obvio, todo es culpa de mis baratos sentimientos humanos, no debo hacer caso a nada de eso, solo quieren confundirme y llevarme a la mediocridad… yo no soy un estupido humano, soy más que eso, un mitad híbrido… –mientras se iba regañando así mismo en el camino, se encontró con algo muy peculiar al meter la mano al fondo de su bolsillo

Era un objeto de forma esférica curiosamente blando, y se hallaba justo al final de sus ropajes. Lo tomó con su mano y después lo saco, al mismo tiempo que se detenía para observarlo con impresión, no era nada más que una pelota simple pelota de cuero mordida color marrón.

-¿Qué es esto…? –Se preguntó así mismo –no recuerdo… haberlo tenido…

Sin embargo, recordó el instante en el que se le havia sido otorgada aquélla pelota

"Juego sucio…" susurró, sintió una combinación de recuerdos tan deplorables que prontamente comenzaron a surgir. Una nube de confusión se apoderó de el nuevamente.

_- ¿Qué que se de los híbridos?, ¡lo suficiente! Algunos parecen salirse de control y creerse los dueños del mundo. Dicen las malas lenguas que fueron enviados por Chaos para destruir a los humanos-_

_***********_

_-¿Viste alguna cara de asco, miedo, odio o repulsión antes de salir corriendo? __  
__-No _  
_-Entonces no creo que te rechacen; además Torom fue el primero en salir tras de tí. Si eso no te parece suficiente ya es cosa tuya_

_************_

_- Gracias, Torom. Encima de todos los demás, tú eres el que ha saltado a cubrirme cuando he peligrado. __  
__- Tú has hecho lo mismo por mi, Zul... hace unas horas lo hubieras hecho de tener la oportunidad, y te lo agradezco de la misma forma._

_************_

_- ¿Eres idiota, Zul? – Blasfemó Torom bastante molesto, aún reponiéndose del golpe, que todavía lo tenía atontado -. Después de todo, sigues siendo tan imprudente como antes. __  
__- Oye, tranquilo, no esperaba que el maldito animal fuera tan grande – Dijo el otro en sudefensa, pero Torom, irritado, seguía despotricando. _  
_- ¡Un día te vas a lastimar por tu imprudencia! ¡Un día nos vas a lastimar por tu imprudencia! ¡Tu maldita imprudencia nos va a matar a todos un día! _  
_- No es para tanto – Trató de calmarlo Sikoth -. Todos estamos bien. _  
_- Calma Torom, mejor vamos a buscar fruta, o algún animal que cazar – Volvió a decir Zul. _  
_- No cabe duda, eres tan impulsivo como un animal... piensas como un animal a veces... – Musitó Torom, a punto de estallar. _

_No se dio cuenta de lo hirientes que fueron esas palabras hasta que pasaron dos segundos y Zul se quedó sin habla._

¿Por qué recordaba todo eso? ¿Acaso no se había olvidado de todos aquellos humanos ya? ¿Se sentía lo suficientemente solo como para recordados en un momento así? ¿Acaso tenían razón? ¿Estaban mintiendo?

"Mierda… mierda… mierda… ¡Zul, deja de pensar en eso!"

El híbrido se toco la frente, un sudor frió se deslizó por su rostro, ¿Acaso estaba dudando?. Camino varios pasos con velocidad internándose en un callejón entre las casas, levanto el rostro al cielo, las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a brillar, pero… se sentía tan aturdido…

La luna se veía oculta tras cortinas de nubes juguetonas, colocada en una punto especial, un punto en el cual no se había colocado desde hacia un lapso de tiempo algo corto, o tal vez un poco más… Esta curiosa posición, atraía los extraños efectos provocados en Zul con más fuerza.

Buscó refugio en un callejón curo, oculto entre callejones del lugar, se recostó en la pared hallada a sus espaldas para luego dejarse caer con suavidad al suelo, la capucha que cubría su cabeza se deslizo un poco hacia atrás mostrando la punta de sus orejas, de nuevo se tocó la cabeza, esta vez con las palmas de ambas manos, una extraña combinación de sentimientos lo invadió; la nostalgia y la angustia lo corrompían cada vez más y sus ojos comenzaron a perder esa mirada cruenta y sanguinaria, tornándose triste y profunda, pero a la vez, perdida y desorbitada. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Qué carajos me pasa…? ¿Por qué me siento así…?"

Se llevó ambas manos al pecho y estas coincidieron con la superficie suave de la pelota, Zul viró a verla unos instantes…

-todo esto es por su culpa… ¡Todo!- de inmediato lanzó la pelota contra al pared ubicada al frente de él lo más fuerte que pudo, sus ojos obtuvieron ese brillo salvaje de nuevo -¡¡Malditos sentimientos humanos!! Por su culpa estoy dudando… todo es causa de ese estupido grupo de dizque viajeros de cuarta, de todos y cada uno de ellos… -respiró con fuerza un rato y se levantó de un salto –todos y cada uno de esos humanos… solo me han mentido y tratado como su mascota personal…

Sin perder más el tiempo comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cometido… su siguiente victima… el anciano Gesher.

El hombre se hallaba sentado en su choza a las afueras de la villa, sabía que lo buscaban… y sabía para que se le buscaba.

Los sigilosos pasos del híbrido lo condujeron por un sendero cercano a donde el olor de su presa lo guiaba, estaba cerca, lo sabia, oculto entre las sombras como una fiera no espero mucho, la luna opacaba al sol, cuya salida estaba relativamente extinta. La lucha por la sobre vivencia se había convertido en algo más que una misión para él, ya era algo personal…

Entre las sombras él híbrido no era visible, sin embargo su presencia vital, era más que obia.

-se que está aquí, joven –dijo el hombre sin mirar hacia a tras.

Gesher preparaba sobre la mesa lo que parecía ser su sencilla y humilde cena para esta noche.

Se levantó de su asiento y se coloco de pie frente a la ventana, y espero a que el mestizo apareciera.

-tambien se a que has venido

Al término de esas palabras una puerta hacia la derecha del hombre se serró, detrás de ella se hallaba Zul, aguardando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llena de sorna y con la cabeza baja, evitando así mostrar sus ojos.

-¿sabes que estas cayendo en un error? –preguntó Gesher

Zul no contestó, simplemente avanzó dos pasos en silencio, con la misma expresión

-tu mismo te estas engañando, y al hacer esto, todavía más… no eres alguien común, por lo que puedo sentir eres alguien especial… –el hombre aun no recibía respuesta alguna –yo se, que has sufrido mucho, en tu cuerpo y alma se hayan las heridas que te han ocasionado tanto humanos como híbridos…–el maestro pudo percibir un diminuto cambio en el semblante de Zul –escúchame por favor, esto no tiene porque ser así, yo se que tus amigos te extrañan, y que estarán ansiosos porque tu regreses a su lado. Vamos, tu eres mejor que esto, estas dejando que te controlen, que te usen, ¿no quieres formar parte de un equipo de nuevo? ¿No quieres olvidarlo todo? Olvidar el dolor y el sufrimiento que has vivido. La venganza solo hará que te sientas más miserable aun, no hará que todo lo que has vivido desaparezca, creeme.

El silencio perduró varios instantes, finalmente Zul levantó la mirada y mostró un rostro infantil y perturbado, sus ojos se venían nublados por lo que parecía ser una lágrima, pero el mestizo sonrió e hizo un gesto de asco ante el hombre, lo cual le provoco limpiarse el rostro con brusquedad.

-¿lo sabes, lo sientes? No es mentira cuando te digo que tus amigos te extrañan.

-viejo mentiroso, va hacerme creer todo lo que los humanos quieren que crea

-¿y que hay de ti? ¿Acaso no se supone que eres mitad humano?

A Zul le dolió ese comentario, tenia razón en un ciento porciento

-cállese… ¿no cree que bastante me molesta ya ser mitad humano? –reclamó con cólera

-¿Zul es tu nombre, no es cierto?

-¿Quién se lo dijo?

-tus amigos, lo mencionaron en la ultima ocasión, de hecho no dejaban de hacerlo.

-¿y quien le dio permiso a usted de llamarme por mi nombre? –inquirió aun más frenético.

-es increíble lo mucho que me respetas a pesar de querer matarme, aun hay algo bueno de lo que tus amigos hablaban dentro de ti.

-¡callese de una buena vez! ¡¿No se da cuenta?!

-¿darme cuenta de que, Zul? –La voz del anciano sonó profunda y seria ante la violenta reacción del muchacho –¿de que estas abandonando a todos tus seres queridos por una estupidez? ¿De que te sientes solo y frustrado? ¿De eso? ¿O del hecho de que te estas convirtiendo en lo que siempre odiaste y que ahora eso te hacer sentir poderoso, cuando en realidad todo es una vil mentira que te haces a ti mismo? ¡Date cuenta, Zul! ¡Te están usando!

-¡Cállese! ¡Nadie me esta usando! ¡Yo decidí esto por mi cuenta! –gritó furico

-¿Qué decidiste? ¿Infelicidad? ¿Soledad? ¡Abre los ojos, niño!

-no soy un niño…

Curiosamente, el aura de Zul iba en incremento con cada palabra que Gesherle había dicho, el sabio maestro era consiente de esto, sin embargo no temía en lo más mínimo.

-basta de tanta masacre, Zul

-¡deje de decir… mi nombre! –acto seguido, Zul se lanzó sobre el maestro con su arma en mano, pero una barrera invisible lo derribó en sentido contrario y estrellándolo con fuerza en la pared.

-debes entender que no se trata solo de ti, o de lo que tu decidas, cada decisión que se tome, se afecta a los demás, sea o no la intención, Zul

-¡¡cállese la boca!! –gritó aun en el suelo, levantándose a gatas debido al impacto.

-escúchame tu, muchacho. No eres un desquiciado asesino como crees, eres solo un chiquillo imprudente que no se da cuenta de sus actos y necesita supervisación para no lastimarse.

Aquellas ultimas palabras crearon estragos en los adentros de Zul, sus ojos comenzaron a obtener un color ensangrentado, poco a poco, perdía el control de lo que estaba haciendo.

-yo, no soy un chiquillo… yo, no estoy siendo usado… -una energía oscura se apoderaba del híbrido con más estrépito que el de una avalancha cayendo al suelo con todo su poder.

-Zul, calmate… -pidió Gesher al notar que algo no andaba del todo bien en el joven.

-no me llame Zul…

-¡ese es tu nombre!

-¡¡¡Callese!!!

Súbitamente, un tono rojizo se proyecto en los ojos de Zul, dejando sus pupilas decoloradas y sus rasgos macabros, cual lobo sediento de sangre, la luna llegaba a alumbrarlo con débiles reflejos, y el chico perdía toda expresión humana de su alegre y febril rostro, movió el cuello como si se tratase de quebrar los músculos internos él solo para desencajarse la cabeza, pero el único resultado fue un sonido seco, como el de un tronco viejo quebrándose por la mitad, dio varios pasos al frente, en camino a Gesher, el hombre retrocedió, pero mantuvo firme su postura enfrentándose ante lo que sus ojos contemplaban y conocían, una posesión inminente, un estado delirante de locura, un Frenesí completo.

El anciano, solo pudo usar sus débiles defensas mágicas en su auxilió, pero poco lograron estas ante la inmensa cantidad de energía oscura acumulada en el cuerpo de Zul, algo que ni el mismo se hubiera imaginado nunca.

En cuanto al hombre… poco tuvo que temer, pues su muerte fue rápida, y prácticamente sencilla… al terminar el trabajo, Zul contempló el desperdicio humano de su trabajo, y con ojos de demonio de los avernos miro la decapitada cabeza de Gesher y la levanto con delicadeza, mirando a los ojos al hombre dijo para si mismo con una voz profunda y apagada…

- ya no soy más el estupido chiquillo, Zul… ahora puedes llamarme, ojos grises…

Luego de esto arrojó la cabeza sin cuidado al suelo, rebotando entre entrañas y restos de sangre, lo cual le causo gracia al híbrido y solo rió para hacer una despedida sencilla al recinto… como si jamás hubiese ocurrido algo en el lugar…jamás…

********

-debemos hallar la zona del silencio pronto –señaló la halfling del grupo

-tranquila, Lidda, hacer un par de días que hemos andado por buen camino y no se nos han presentado dificultades –comentó Torom

-como tú no tienes que buscar a alguien que ya ha sido torturado… -se quejó en silencio

Torom solo ignoró el comentario y el grupo continuó avanzando en silencio por largas horas más, el lugar poco a poco perdía su brillantes como bosque y el ambiente se tornaba cada ves mas pesado y funesto.

Shikoth se rezagó un poco del grupo, por un momento se tocó la cabeza y serró los ojos en señal de molestia.

-¡esperen, a mi hermano le pasa algo –pidió Koru notando que su hermano se veía débil -¿Qué te ocurre?

-lo siento, no es nada serio, es solo que el ambiente en este lugar se ha vuelto muy pasado para mi…

-se debe a las energías oscuras –señaló Elia –este lugar esta plagado de almas errantes y energías negativas

-nos estamos acercando –comentó Tyra con una expresión seria

-será mejor tener cuidado –dijo Candras –este lugar ha sido llamado "bendición del infierno" debido a su alto contenido espiritual.

-¿por quien? –preguntó un Jason poco cortes, a todos les costaba aun ser amables con el chico

-por maestros en magia oscura e invocadores –respondió con afliges al notar la mirada seria del grupo –con forme nos acerquemos a la zona del silencio debemos tener más cuidado

-eso procuraremos –dijo Ludovico sonriendo

-te vez demasiado tranquilo –comentó Lidda -¿a que se debe?

Ludovico solo serró los ojos sonriendo y silbó al viento para llamar al pequeño Riwl a su brazo, el ave acudió a su llamado y Ludovico acarició a esta con alegría

-a nada en especial –contestó al fin –solo a que a mi no me pude pasar nada

-¿solo a eso? –preguntó la ladrona reanudando el paso junto con el grupo

-no solo a eso –respondió Ludovico y después susurró para si "a que en cierta forma, me siento como en casa"

La travesía continuó, Shikoth en solo dos ocasiones más sintió flaquear las piernas, pero el resto del viaje fue tranquilo y sin nada más que temer que el desgaste físico y espiritual debido a la energía del lugar.

Luego de un par de horas más se hallaron con un Cementerio de cerca de cien años de antigüedad, y el collar de Sivel comenzó a moverse en dirección a una tumba en especial. La cripta poseía una entrada, como puertas, e incrustada en la madera fina una cruz cristiana resaltaba sobre la tumba.

-posee una inscripción –dijo Ludovico, quien fue el primero en acercarse a la tumba –pero no puedo leerla

El grupo entero se acercó a leer la frase, pero nadie fue capas de descifrar el mensaje de este, Torom volvió la mirada hacia Candras, este tenia poseía una mirada inquieta y se tallaba ambas manos entre si

-¿entiendes algo? –preguntó el ojiverde

-eh, no, nada… -contestó decidido

Entre Jason y Ludovico forzaron la puerta hasta que los oxidados goznes cedieron, dando paso a una larga fila le escaleras hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, El grupo decidió ir tomados de las manos entre si para no perderse, y después de tres vendría alguien con una antorcha o hechizo de luz en mano para no perder de vista el camino.

Los jóvenes penetraron en la espesa oscuridad de la cripta, con Ludovico y Lidda como guías, debido a que esta quería ser la primera en ver a Gilean. El único sonido que los acompañaba era el aullar del viento, entre todos se cuidaban las espaldas, puesto que no sabían que les deparaba el camino; todos lucían preocupados, en especial Candras quien había mentido al decir que no sabia lo que decía la inscripción…

*********

A la mañana siguiente, a las afueras de Keel el cantar de un gallo despertó a Zul con una enorme jaqueca, El joven se encontraba recostado boca acabo en una entrada rocosa, abrió los ojos con desgane y observó a su alrededor, todo lucia tranquilo y normal, excepto por su molesto dolor de cabeza y un cansancio garrafal en todo el cuerpo.

Se incorporó lentamente, cual campesino iniciando su rutina, después se talló los ojos con los puños y de tocó la cabeza, bostezó y luego salió del refugio, lo cual fue un grave error, pues al salir y ver la luz del sol impactando contra sus ojos y un dolor aun mas fuerte lo venció

-maldita luz… -se quejó, y regresó a la seguridad de la cueva, al sentarse en ella se percató de dos cosas, uno que su ropa despedía un olor insoportable a viseras, dos, que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Hizo memoria, primero había estado vagando por el bosque, luego llegó a Keel, después… después… después… ¿Qué hizo después?

No pudo averiguarlo, pues cuando se disponía a recordar mejor, una presencia lo espanto, se trataba de Muctut, si actual maestro, quien lo esperaba en lo profundo de la cueva, con un regalo… y una nueva misión.

-buen trabajo, ojos grises… -llamó el hombre a Zul…

Si el chico recordaba o no lo sucedido, poco el importaba a su maestro, después de todo, había asesinado inconscientemente a Gesher, uno más de "Liga Divina de Oth"


	60. Capítulo 60 La tumba del caballero

Capítulo 60. La tumba del caballero (por Roskat)

Lejos del cementerio, en la Región del Silencio, la fortaleza Ruhe mostraba sus muros fríos ante los ojos de un jinete. Sonrió en medio de la oscuridad y avanzó sin temor hacia las paredes de la gran fortaleza. A simple vista, nadie podría decir donde se hallaba la puerta principal, a menos que desde dentro una de las acólitas la abriese. Ocurrió así, y el jinete avanzó en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad. Manos pequeñas se ofrecieron a ocuparse de su caballo y su equipaje.

- Bienvenido, Dorkel. - una voz susurrante le acarició el oído.

"En este lugar, los ciegos somos los visitantes" pensó el noble. No reconoció a la asesina ciega que le tomó del brazo hasta que percibió su fuerza, y entonces, Lord Dorkel sonrió para sí:

- Ah, eres tú, Medea. Me alegra ver que has vuelto al redil.

"Aunque la palabra "ver" no sea la apropiada. Esto está más oscuro que la boca de una ballena".

- Me han concedido el honor de llevarle hasta la presencia de mi señora, por aquí. Tenga cuidado con el escalón.

Lord Dorkel conocía ya el pasillo de camino a los despachos de Werther, la señora de la pequeña asesina que le conducía con relativa calma. A su paso, el lord escuchó los más variados gritos de dolor y angustias posibles, pero también esto ya lo conocía. Estaba más que acostumbrado al lugar, pues era uno de los clientes más asiduos de la orden.

"Uno no llega al poder solo, necesita buenos aliados y buenos sirvientes" pensaba. Las puertas del despacho se abrieron, y la luz verdosa, a pesar de ser tenue, hirió los ojos de Dorkel. Cuando el resplandor cesó, pudo ver, justo frente a él y a escasos metros, la impresionante silueta oscura de Werther.

- Señora, lord Dorkel. - Medea iba a retirarse, cuando Werther chistó ordenándola que siguiera donde estaba.

- Un placer volver a tenerle entre nosotras. - Werther alargó sus manos de dedos huesudos y Dorkel se las besó.

- El placer es mío, mi señora. - Dorkel vio que, sobre la mesa, había unas copas de cristal y una gran botella de vino.

- Medea, sírvele una copa a nuestro huesped. - Werther se dirigió con pasos majestuosos a su asiento tras el escritorio de caoba. Dorkel se sentó en una silla de cuero dedicada a los visitantes. Ahora que volvía a haber luz a su alrededor, el noble pudo ver que el rostro de Medea mostraba cicatrices más recientes, y que un feo vendaje le cubría la mano izquierda. Sirvió el vino sin mostrar dolor alguno, y se retiró a un rincón, a la espera de escuchar más órdenes.

- Este vino es excelente. - Dorkel bebió un poco y luego dejó la copa. - Mi señora, os estaréis preguntando por el motivo de mi visita repentina.

Werther escuchaba con los dedos entrelazados, los codos apoyados en la mesa y la mirada ciega fija en el rostro de su visitante. No varió la expresión del rostro durante toda la siguiente intervención. Dorkel se aclaró la voz y retomó el hilo de su petición.

- Ha llegado a mis oídos que tenéis entre vosotras un huesped muy especial: un hafling con habilidades mágicas, y no cualquiera, sino ese Gilean de Ravenloft que, en su juventud, provocó un gran disturbio en la orden. Sé que fue el principal culpable del fallecimiento de Lady Zenon, y también que la orden ha sufrido contratiempos y crisis desde la intervención del gremio de los ladrones en nuestros asuntos. - Dorkel volvió a beber. - ¿Es cierto esto que acabo de deciros?

- De sobra lo sabéis, si habéis venido hasta aquí. - fue el comentario de Werther.

- Me imagino que el pobre diablo está recibiendo en sus carnes la venganza de la orden y de su superiora. - Dorkel hizo una pausa teatral, a la espera de que la jefa le dijera algo. Los labios azules de Werther se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel. - Mi cliente también está interesado en ese halfling, y vengo a negociar un... digamos que traslado de prisión.

- ¿Quién es ese cliente y para qué desea jugar con mis muñecos? - Werther también bebió. Dorkel recibió la frase con una carcajada.

- El "quién" ya debéis suponerlo. El porqué, salta a la vista: para experimentar. Las torturas a la que le habéis sometido no será nada comparado con lo que le espera en la fortaleza de mi señor. - Dorkel se llevó la mano hacia el cinto. - Por supuesto, mi cliente está dispuesto a pagarle todo lo que desea, y hasta a acceder a todas las concesiones que deséeis. Aparte del pago habitual, por supuesto.

- Esto no puede comprarse con dinero. - Werther se puso en pie.

- Bueno, 1000000 monedas de oro, más cien muchachas seleccionadas entre las chicas más fuertes de las aldeas ninja y nuevos híbridos...

- Muy generoso, pero no me complace. - Werther movió su mano por encima de un ábaco, contando las cuentas de forma abstraída.

- El cliente sabía que no accederías con facilidad, y me dio lo siguiente, para que veáis su buena voluntad. - Dorkel alargó un estuche de cuero, que Werther tomó con impaciencia. Abrió el cierre y sus dedos recorrieron un frasco de cristal negro, taponado con una cuenta de topacio.

Medea inclinó un poco la cabeza. Había percibido la vibración insólita del objeto, oculto hasta ese momento en el estuche.

- Esencia de Caos... Tu cliente debe estar muy interesado. - Werther tocó la pieza.

- Es auténtica, se la arrebatamos a uno de esos guardianes de la liga de Oth. Creemos que pertenece al dios Odla, aunque solo es un fragmento, para nuestra desgracia.

- De acuerdo, prepararemos al halfling para el viaje. La única condición que impongo, es que yo misma iré a hacer la entrega.

- Será un placer viajar en su compañía, señora.

Werther devolvió el estuche vacío a Dorkel. Luego, ordenó a Medea que acompañara al huésped a sus aposentos. Cuando se quedó a solas otra vez, Werther regresó a su asiento, y se echó hacia atrás. En esos momentos, la bruja ya debía estar recibiendo el mensaje telepático de sus espías. "Mataré dos pájaros de un solo disparo" Werther pensó en la pequeña ayudante que también había estado demasiado atenta a la conversación. "O puede que sean tres..."

****************************

Las escaleras que habían estado bajando despacio, atentos a cualquier sonido de alarma, terminaron abruptamente en una sala polvorienta, oscura y con unos charcos de humedad que les llegaba hasta los tobillos. Torom iluminó el camino, alzando la mano derecha, hasta que Ludovico y Lidda encontraron los restos de una antorcha.

- Esto es un mausoleo. - comentó Elia.

En la sala, las paredes estaban dividadas en celdas cuadradas, y en cada una de ellas, había una placa con unos símbolos grabados. Pensando que quizá se trataba de algún truco o enigma (como el de las montañas de Oth), Koru empujó una de ellas. Ludovico y Jason le detuvieron a la vez con un grito.

- Ni se te ocurra. - le dijo el chico de Keel. - ¡Son tumbas!

- Eso ya lo sé... Pero por algún sitio tendremos que empezar a buscar la pieza que hemos detectado, digo yo. - Koru parecía irritado.

- Pero no a costa de profanar tumbas, por favor. - pidió Jason. Koru iba a preguntarle si es que le tenía miedo a los fantasmas, cuando Ludovico comentó:

- El aprendiz de caballero, como todo buen keeliano, cree que el respeto a los muertos es primordial, y que todo aquel que perturbe el sueño de un alma, acaba maldito. - Ludovico se rascó la barbilla. - La vibración de la pieza de Sibel indica que la pieza no está entre esos muertos, así que dejadles tranquilos.

Candras se sentó en el último escalón. Sikoth le observaba, sin quitarle ojo, aunque en esos momentos Torom estaba preguntando:

-¿ No resulta un poco extraño... que solo la pieza de Sibel reaccione ahora?

- Yo me hago la misma pregunta. - Tyra tocó las piezas que ella misma portaba. - Pero en el pasado tampoco han vibrado todas juntas a la vez, así que tampoco es fiable.

- La pieza apunta hacia el fondo de la sala, por supuesto. - Ludovico señaló hacia la zona más oscura, donde el agua se había condensado hasta formar un lago verdoso. Al hundir las botas, Torom sintió algo viscoso rozándole la pierna.

Al final, había un gran ataud de piedra. El agua había desgastado la base, por lo que no podían saber quién estaba en su interior. La efigie que decoraba la tapa era la de un caballero, con ropas largas y amplias. La estatua tenía un rostro envejecido, con una actitud serena y tranquila de la persona que duerme sin más preocupaciones. A un lado, había una reproducción de una espada, y a los pies dormía la pequeña estatua de un perro enroscado. El grupo rodeó la tumba y entonces, Ludovico habló:

- Según la pieza de Sibel... Este es el muerto que la tiene. - Ludovico observó la reacción escandalizada de Jason y contuvo la risa. - Alguna tumba tenemos que profanar, sino jamás encontraremos la pieza.

- Ya, pero se trata de un caballero. - Jason señaló el perro. - Hace mucho tiempo, a los mejores caballeros, los más fieles, eran enterrados con todos los honores, y se les hacía estas estatuas para que la gente recordara su rostro. También colocaban el símbolo de la fidelidad mostrada hacia su señor: un perro.

- Y se les enterraba con sus armas, escudos y hasta dinero. - Lidda se frotó las manos. - No eres el único que ha escuchado esos cuentos para viejas y niñatos. Aquí solo hay huesos y polvo, nada más. Si te vas a poner quisquilloso, entonces, aparta. A la de tres, empujamos. - Lidda se escupió las manos y tomó posición a los pies del caballero. Koru, Torom, y Tyra la imitaron. Jason dio un paso atrás, molesto por el comentario de la ladrona, pero también consciente de ser un poco supersticioso.

Cuando vivía en Keel, el trabajo que menos le gustaba era precisamente el de limpiar los antiguos templos. Sus compañeros se reían cuando le veían rezando antes de tocar una tumba.

Elia se había girado, pues Sikoth no estaba atento a la tumba. El joven se había girado de repente.

- ¿Dónde está Candras? - preguntó Sikoth.

- ¿No le estabas vigilando? - Elia iluminó con el Báculo de la Ciencia al final del pasillo.

- Sí, pero...

El chirrido de la piedra al rozar la misma piedra y deslizarse distrajo a Sikoth. Una nube de polvo se levantó, envolviendo a los que estaban más cerca (Lidda, Torom, Tyra y Ludovico). Jason se había echado hacia atrás para hacer un gesto que, según la superstición, servía para alejar a los malos espíritus, y Koru, al escuchar el nombre de Candras, dejó la tarea.

De la tumba se levantó más polvo y una serie de luces incandescentes, que volaron por encima de las cabezas de los viajeros.

- Tranquilos, son solo fuegos fatuos. - aclaró Elia. Las luces parpadearon y pronto se extinguieron. - Son inofensivos, no pasa nada.

- Ya, eso dilo por tí. - Torom se sacudió las ropas. - No estás cubierta de polvo de caballero.

La sensación de peligro que habían percibido desde que pusieron los pies dentro de la tumba se disipó, y el grupo entero no pudo reprimir la carcajada que siguió al comentario de Torom. Ludovico se inclinó sobre los restos mortales del caballero: un esqueleto vestido con su cota de mallas y la armadura, con la boca abierta en una sonrisa que mostraba los dientes y las manos entrelazadas sosteniendo algo que parecía un rosario de cuentas de cristal.

- Ajá... - Ludovico tiró del rosario y las manos del caballero, unos palillos de huesos, se quebraron y deshicieron en el aire. - Aquí estás...

Mostró al grupo su descubrimiento: en efecto, era un rosario de cuentas de cristal transparentes. Colgando al final, había una esfera hecha de puro oro. Grabada en la superficie había unos símbolos, extraños para la mayoría del grupo menos para Elia, que tradujo con rápidez.

- "Odla, que hizo la tierra" - Elia cedió el peso del tesoro a las manos de Lidda. - Pero no creo que sea una pieza de la pluma.

De repente, escucharon voces humanas, cientos de ellas, que gritaban algo por encima de sus cabezas. Candras entró como una exhalación en la estancia.

- ¡Vienen guardias! Muchos de ellos, y también los aldeanos.

- ¿Y tú, estabas fuera vigilando? - preguntó Sikoth, con la mirada llena de sospecha.

- Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Este cementerio estaba aquí por algún motivo. - contestó raudo Candras. Sikoth contuvo las ganas de hacerle hablar a patadas, pues en aquel momento, el grupo debía pensar en escapar de allí todos y con vida.

- Puedo abrir una salida, pero no me atrevo si hay tanta gente arriba. - pensó rápido Torom.

- He atrancado la puerta, pero no resistirá mucho. Saben que alguien ha entrado en la tumba de Sir Rolando. - dijo Candras.

- ¡Sir Rolando! - Jason, indignado, miró el cadaver polvoriento. - Ya os dije que profanar tumbas tiene sus consecuencias...

- ¿Y si les tendemos un cebo? Algo que les distraiga. - propuso Lidda. La mirada de la halfling pasó de las cuentas de cristal a los miembros del grupo. Ludovico también estaba pensando qué podía ser de cebo. Y los dos miraron a Jason.

***************************

Los aldeanos se habían concentrado en el exterior de la tumba de "El Gran y Valiente Sir Rolando", tal y como rezaba la placa que ninguno de los muchachos supo descifrar. El guardián del cementerio, un anciano cojo y bizco, aseguraba que había visto entrar en el mausoleo a todo un grupo de "saqueadores". Los soldados trataron de abrir la losa otra vez, pero algo había taponado la entrada. Cuando ya estaban sacudiéndola con arrietes, la losa se abrió de par en par. Se colocaron en círculo, apuntando con las picas y espadas hacia la oquedad. Salía vapor blanco y amarillento de la entrada, y entonces una extraña figura dio un salto en medio de los asistentes.

De pie, rodeado por los soldados y los hombres más fuertes de la aldea, había una figura cubierta con un casco de metal. Erguido, observó a los asistentes, y entonces alguien gritó:

- ¡Es el fantasma de Sir Rolando!

Habían reconocido las ropas y las armas del antiguo caballero, vencedor en la gran batalla de la llanura del Silencio. En el pecho, el fantasma lucía el emblema del caballero: la esfera de Odla, un poderoso amuleto que protegió al caballero hasta el día de su muerte. Algunos aldeanos se arrodillaron consternados, pero los soldados no olvidaban el motivo que les había traído hasta allí:

- ¡Se trata del ladrón! ¡A por él!

Y entonces el fantasma hizo algo inesperado: dio un gran salto, pasó por encima de los aldeanos que se habían arrodillado y empezó a correr en dirección al bosque. Los soldados salieron en pos del fugitivo. Tan atentos estaban, que no habían reparado en la aparición de un halcón, que volaba por delante del chico.

Al mismo tiempo, en el cementerio, bajo la tierra, sonó una gran explosión, solo que ya no quedaba nadie que fuera testigo: todos habían salido tras la figura del falso Sir Rolando. El grupo también echó a correr, en la otra dirección, hacia otra arboleda.

- ¡Cómo le pase algo, Ludovico...! - Elia alcanzó al caballero. Le apuntó con el Báculo de la Ciencia y terminó su amenaza: - ¡...Juro que te convierto en sapo!

- ¡Qué bien, siempre he querido vivir en una charca! - Ludovico esquivó el golpe que trató de propinarle la maga.

************************

Cuando lo propusieron, todos en el grupo pensaron que Ludovico y Lidda se habían vuelto locos, que la humedad de la tumba o el descubrimiento de la pieza les había trastornado. Sin embargo, tras escuchar el plan de Ludovico, enseguida Torom dio su visto bueno.

- Es lo que mejor se te da, correr. Así les alejas del peligro, nosotros nos vamos y después nos reunimos en algún lugar. Es un buen plan.

- Pero, alto... ¿Qué pasará si le pescan? Los aldeanos pueden lincharle. - intervino Koru.

- Sin contar con que tiene una pieza de la pluma, y que le persiguen esas asesinas ciegas. - dijo Tyra.

- No os veo pensando en otro plan, y esos tipos están a punto de derribar la puerta. - Lidda estaba irritada.

- ¡No podemos dejarle solo! Es una locura, seguro que hay otra forma de escapar, sin arriesgar la vida de nadie. - Elia pensaba qué conjuro podía emplear para evitar, pero todos los que se le ocurrían eran arriesgados, más incluso que la idea.

- Tiene razón Elia, no podemos dejar que se arriesgue de esa manera. Es un plan absurdo. - Sikoth había observado que Tyra se había colocado al lado de Torom. No es que no le gustara la idea, sino que quería oponerse a Torom siempre que pudiera.

Torom iba a rebatir a Sikoth, cuando un silbido atronó la estancia.

- ¿Y mi opinión, no cuenta? - Jason, que se había quedado callado tras la propuesta hecha por Ludovico, observó a todos los miembros del grupo. - Creo que no tenemos tiempo para discutir más alternativas. Me repugna que hayamos profanado la tumba de un caballero tan importante como Sir Rolando, y más asco me da tener que... - Jason miró el cádaver cubierto con la cota de mallas, y contuvo las naúseas. Luego miró a Elia, y entonces asintió. - Pero Torom tiene razón: correr se me da bien. En Keel, los guardias se cansaban antes de pillarme, así que no creo que tenga problemas. Lo único que debemos discutir es qué hago después.

- Te presto a Huggin: solo tienes que seguirle, y él te buscará un lugar seguro. Luego, nos reunimos contigo allí. - Lidda le lanzó el rosario, que Jason recogió en el aire. - Para hacer más completo el disfraz.

Jason miró a Ludovico, y el caballero supo que tipo de pensamientos tenía el chico. "Está disgustado por hacer esto... Supongo que accede para ayudarnos y también para que Elia esté a salvo".

********************

Y por ese motivo, Jason corría en medio de la noche, cubierto con una pesada cota de mallas y siguiendo a un halcón, al que apenas veía en el cielo oscuro. Los aldeanos gritaban a su espalda, lanzando maldiciones e insultándole. Las piedras pasaban cerca de su cuerpo, y algunas atinaban en las piernas y en los brazos. "Concéntrate, tú solo corre, corre..." Menos mal que llevaba el casco y la cota de mallas.

Huggin giró repentinamente, y Jason le siguió, aunque tropezó con las raíces y atravesó un arbusto cubierto de espinas. Siguió corriendo, con la vista puesta en el halcón, cuando de repente dejó de pisar suelo firme. Dando un grito, cayó dando volteretas hasta la ribera de un río. Antes de poder detenerse, Jason rodó hasta caer en el interior del cauce.

Bajó el agua, la armadura era aún más pesada, y el casco le impedía ver. Se deshizo de él, y luego luchó contra los cierres de la cota para quitársela cuanto antes. El oxígeno le iba faltando, y a su alrededor solo veía manchas borrosas de color verde y ocre. Cuando creía que iba a morir ahogado, la cota se despegó de su cuerpo y Jason salió a la superficie. Nada más hacerlo, volvió a hundirse. Los campesinos estaban en la orilla del río. Lanzaban sus piedras y flechas a la oscuridad, maldiciendo al ladrón con toda clase de imaginativos insultos. Jason nadó y se ocultó tras unos juncos, aguardando.

- Ha tomado el río para que le perdamos la pista. - dijo entonces el que parecía el jefe de los soldados. - Es inútil, le hemos perdido...

- Señor, el sepulturero dio la descripción de los miembros del grupo... ¿Podrían ser esos peligrosos criminales que buscan en todas partes, esos perturbadores de la paz? - preguntó un soldado. Tendió una hoja de pergamino a su superior. Este lo miró.

- No creo que esos terroristas visiten un pueblo tan insignificante, pero avisaremos a las autoridades, por si acaso. - el jefe dio orden de vigilar los caminos y las posadas más cercanas, y poco a poco todos los miembros de la turba regresaron a sus casas.

Aterrido por el frío, Jason aguardó en la oscuridad hasta estar del todo seguro. El halcón Huggin le observaba posado sobre una rama. Jason salió del agua y se sacudió el agua del cuerpo como si fuera un perro.

- Vaya, gracias, halcón. Podrías haberme avisado de que había un río tan profundo, maldita sea. - Jason se escurrió las ropas. - Al menos, ya no huelo a muerto.

Los soldados habían dejado olvidado un trozo de papel. Jason se agachó a recogerlo y, a la luz de la luna llena, leyó el cartel. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón (tarde recordó que estaba empapado).

- Bueno, no puedo encender un fuego porque sino, me verán, y tampoco puedo moverme de aquí porque entonces ellos no me encontrarán.

Por si acaso, subió al árbol donde se había posado Huggin. Apoyó la espalda en el tronco y se sentó en horcajadas sobre la rama más ancha. Veía la luna redonda entre las hojas verdes del árbol, que se mecían despacio por la brisa suave de la noche.

"Elia no parecía entusiasmada con la idea, y solo a regañadientes accedió a usar la magia para crear la neblina" Jason recordó el reencuentro con la maga, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se había sorprendido a si mismo cuando la besó de aquella forma; no tuvo dudas, todo le pareció claro y sencillo, como si siempre hubiera sido así. Sin embargo, desde ese momento, Jason y Elia no habían vuelto a estar a solas.

Sin querer, pasó de pensar en Elia, a pensar en Medea. Y esto le trajo recuerdos de su vida en Keel.

_El amanecer doraba las ruinas del templo. Jason se había levantado al alba, y regresaba con unas hogazas de pan que un pastelero, al que solía acudir los miércoles, le había proporcionado. Jason dejó las barras envueltas en un lienzo cerca del fuego, y luego se acercó a un cubo lleno de agua estancada y se lavó la cara y las manos, manchadas de harina. Mientras ejecutaba esta operación, se miró en la superficie del agua._

_ Hacia tiempo que no veía su rostro reflejado, y de repente recordó que, antes, tenía la cara redonda y los ojos más pequeños. El hambre perenne, el trabajo y las correrías le habían dado ángulos a su cara y algo de fuerza en los músculos. Sin embargo, tenía el estómago hinchado y las piernas, enfundadas en unos pantalones raídos, asomaban escuálidas por debajo de la tela. _

_ ¿Qué edad tengo? 17, creo. Han pasado casi una década, y ahora soy como una sombra de aquel niño. Jason se apartó del agua y terminó de secarse la cara. Al girarse, vio que un par de niños asomaban su nariz y tocaban las barras de pan, aún calientes del horno. Miraron a Jason con los ojos muy abiertos, y se detuvieron unos instantes. Algunos de ellos hicieron ademán de salir corriendo. "Esos deben ser nuevos". _

_ - Anda, cogedlas sin miedo. Yo hoy tengo trabajo, así que ya me darán algo. _

_ Sin dar ni siquiera las gracias, los chiquillos se abalanzaron sobre las barras de pan como gatos salvajes. En menos de un segundo, no quedaba ni una miga, y los niños se marcharon corriendo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. _

_ - Buenos días, "Pies de Fuego". – dijo un chico, que apareció por la esquina. Jason le sonrió y le hizo un gesto reconociendo que le había visto. - ¿Ya estás preparado?_

_ - Yo sí. Faltan Carlo, Esteban, Rod y Deron. – Jason hizo la cuenta con los dedos. - Menudos tardones..._

_ Todos aquellos chicos eran huérfanos de la calle, amigos que habían alcanzado la edad suficiente para ganarse la vida de forma honesta. Días antes, Vermotrix le había hablado a Jason de una posible tarea: limpiar una casa destruida durante el incendio. Debían sacar los escombros, un trabajo duro y laborioso por el que todos recibirían una moneda de cobre y un bocadillo (si había suerte y el capataz era buena persona). Jason ya había trabajado en varias obras por el estilo y las conocía bastante bien._

_ - Por ahí vienen. – anunció el chico, de nombre Alfie. _

_ Cuando los mayores estuvieron reunidos alrededor del fuego, Jason se puso una vieja y raída camisa, lo único que le quedaba para abrigarse. Cuando estaba anunciando que ya podían ponerse en marcha, una silueta blanca, como un fantasma surgido de la nada, apareció en un rincón. Alzó una voz que más bien parecía un suspiro en el viento. Solo Jason, acostumbrado a esa forma de hablar susurrante, se giró._

_ - Buenos días, Medea. Ya me voy. Estaré aquí antes del atardecer, y puede que te traiga un bocadillo. _

_ La chica tropezó con una piedra y se echó a los brazos de Jason. El resto de chicos se echaron a reír, pero la mirada furibunda del aspirante a caballero les cortó la carcajada._

_ - Jason... No vayas. – pidió Medea con su voz susurrante._

_- ¿Cómo? – Jason la sostuvo y la ayudó a tenerse en pie. Los ojos ciegos de la chica brillaban como si fueran de plata._

_ - No vayáis. Si lo hacéis, uno de vosotros no llegará a ver la luz del sol de mañana. – dijo Medea, esta vez tan alto que todos los chicos lo oyeron._

_ - Pero... ¿qué dice esta loca? – preguntó Alfie. _

_ - No te atrevas a insultarla. – Jason apretó las manos de Medea. - ¿Por qué dices eso, mi pequeña? ¿Qué ocurre? _

_ - Algo malo le ocurrirá a aquel que suba al piso tercero. – Medea apretó los hombros de Jason. – Por favor, si hace falta, no vayas tú. Quédate conmigo._

_ - Pero perderé la paga y el bocadillo. Y lo peor, Vermotrix se enfadará tanto conmigo que ya no volverá a sacarme de la cárcel. _

_ Jason, que no tenía otra forma de conectarse con Medea que con el tacto, rozó las mejillas de la joven. Sabía, por el tiempo que llevaban ya viviendo juntos, que la chica no podía llorar. Sus ojos ciegos siempre estaban secos como la arena del desierto. Sin embargo, Jason sabía cuando Medea deseaba llorar, y esta vez era una de ellas. La chica se abrazó a él y volvió a gritar que no se atrevieran a marchar, que iba a ocurrir una desgracia..._

_ - En este estado, no puedo dejarla. – Jason miró a Alfie. – Yo me quedo. Quedaos con mi parte de la paga y el bocadillo. _

_ - Eres un tonto, mira que dejarte liar por una... híbrido. – Alfie escupió a los pies de Jason._

_ Algunos chicos del grupo vacilaron: el hecho de escuchar que ese día iba a morir uno de ellos no les hacía gracia, pero si no iban, perecerían de hambre. Así que por lo menos, debían arriesgarse. Aquella chica solo era una loca a la que Jason protegía por algún motivo desconocido. _

_ Ese día, Jason logró robar un pollo de una carnicería (robar.... bueno, lo cogió del cajón de la carne que iban a dar a los animales, es decir, a punto de pasarse). A medida que pasaban las horas, el chico se sentía más y más inquieto. La expedición no regresaba. Medea también estaba inquieta. Se mantuvo todo el día pegada a Jason, y hasta se quedó dormida con los brazos rodeando la cintura del muchacho. _

_ Al fin, Jason vio que el grupo de chicos regresaba. Los contó a medida que sus siluetas se acercaban... Faltaba uno. _

_ - Alfie ha muerto. – anunció Carlo. Este dirigió una mirada de odio y rencor a Medea. La chica ciega, consciente de que en aquel momento no era popular, se cubrió con la mantilla y se colocó detrás de Jason. _

_ - ¿Cómo ha sido? – logró preguntar Jason. _

_ - Le ha caído encima el techo de la planta cuarta del edificio, cuando él estaba limpiando una estancia de la planta tercera. – Carlo señaló a la chica. – Los chicos y yo hemos estado hablando, y todos estamos de acuerdo: la queremos fuera de las ruinas y de nuestras vidas. _

_ - ¡Es un híbrido! – gritó otro de los chicos. - ¡Un monstruo! ¡Seguro que ha sido ella quién ha provocado el accidente!_

_ Se acercaron con la intención de golpear a Medea. En ese momento, Jason se interpuso._

_ - Que nadie se atreva a tocar a esta chica. – Jason apoyó la mano en empuñadura del sable oxidado. – Yo solo sé que ha sido una coincidencia. Alfie marchó sabiendo que aquel trabajo podía ser peligroso, y nada podemos hacer por él ya. Solo rezar para que su alma encuentre la paz y pueda regresar cuando este mundo sea más justo con él y con nosotros. Medea no es un híbrido, solo una pobre chica ciega, y por tanto, no tiene culpa de nada. _

_ - Pero no la queremos aquí. – Carlo volvió a insistir. – O se va ella, o te echamos a patadas. Tendrás que elegir. _

_ Los chicos rodearon ahora a Jason y a Medea. La chica se colocó la mantilla y empezó a decir:_

_ - De acuerdo..._

_ - Nos marchamos los dos. – Jason le tomó la mano. – Hasta pronto, chicos. Espero que paséis un buen invierno. _

_ **********_

_ No fue hasta llegar a las ruinas de un templo, cuando Jason detuvo la marcha. Medea le había seguido, apresada su pequeña mano entre los dedos fuertes del chico. La chica ciega sentía la aspereza de los callos que Jason había adquirido trabajando. _

_ - Jason… - Medea tragó saliva. - ¿Estás enfadado conmigo, verdad?_

_ El chico no respondió. Medea alargó la mano y tocó su brazo. Despacio, recorrió los músculos de aquel brazo escuálido, buscando los hombros. Al llegar a ellos, supo que Jason no la respondía porque simplemente no quería hablar. _

_ - Yo lo vi en sueños. Tengo esa facultad, solo que no se muestra cuando y cómo deseo. Quienes lo saben, o no me creen o tratan de aprovecharse de esos conocimientos. – Medea acarició la mejilla de Jason. Una lágrima fría le hizo cosquillas en el dorso de la mano. – Tú eres el primero que me ha creído. Siento lo de tu amigo, no ha sido culpa tuya…_

_ - Lo sé. – Jason se limpió las lágrimas. – Alfie era uno de los pocos chicos que conocía cuando este barrio era un lugar lleno de vida. Sus padres eran los dueños de una tienda, en la esquina donde estaba el palacio. – Jason suspiró. – No sé a veces para quién lucho: si para que sobrevivan ellos o yo. _

_ Medea se abrazó a él. Su cuerpo nunca despedía más calor que el que robaba del cuerpo de Jason. El chico de Keel la abrazó y se dejó abrazar. Por una vez, era Medea la que le procuraba consuelo. _

_ - Si vuelvo a tener un sueño profético, no te lo diré. Solo he conseguido que te sientas mal._

_- No importa. Acabas de decirme que nadie creía tus predicciones. Pues yo sí que las creeré. En cierto modo, me has salvado la vida. Si nos fiamos de lo que nos digas, nada malo volverá a pasarnos. – Jason le dio un beso en la frente. – Gracias, mi pequeña._

"Si te volviera a ver, te preguntaría porqué entonces me salvaste la vida".

Huggin echó el vuelo, y regresó con un ratoncillo en el pico. A Jason le apetecía dormir, pero sabía que, teniendo en cuenta que los soldados quizá estaban aún por allí, era mejor permanecer alerta por si había que salir huyendo. Para entretenerse, volvió a leer el cartel que había recogido. "A Ludovico esto no le va a gustar mucho, me temo". Lo dejó tendido en una rama, y luego observó el collar de cuentas que habían sustraído a Sir Rolando, y que llevaba al cuello. Balanceó el colgante para mirar su superficie esférica a la luz de la luna. "Mi padre tenía un libro con historias de caballeros famosos que murieron en importantes batallas. Sir Rolando no era de mis favoritos, pero... no se merecía el destrozo que le hemos hecho. Aunque sea un esqueleto como cualquiera de los que hay en ese cementerio, aunque sea cierto que nuestro cuerpo no es nada cuando ya no vivimos... Creo que se merecía un respeto, digo yo".

Los matojos bajo el árbol se movieron, y Jason pensó que ya era hora, por fin venían a por él. Iba a descender para saludar a sus compañeros de viaje, cuando la rama se cortó en tres trozos; no solo la rama, sino también parte del tronco donde estaba apoyado. Jason aterrizó en el suelo, y durante unos segundos solo sentía un dolor agudo en algún lugar de su espalda.

- Estos árboles dan frutos muy raros.

Jason rodó por el suelo, se puso en pie y apuntó con el sable oxidado en dirección a la persona que había hablado. Por unos segundos, se quedó paralizado por el terror. Luego, recordando que debía mantener siempre la calma, dio un ligero paso atrás.

A la luz de la luna llena, podía ver que la persona que había sacudido y partido el árbol en dos era un híbrido. Las alas con plumas doradas captaban la luz de la luna. El pico en su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, y sus ojos de animal observaban al chico de Keel con cierta sorna. Jason pensó por un segundo que era Chrysos, el híbrido águila que había asesinado al padre de Elia, y el motivo principal por el que la maga estaba viajando... Sin embargo, no podía ser él: Jason recordó el encuentro con el híbrido, y le recordaba más alto y fuerte. "Este parece ser muy joven".

- Humanos con joyas, interesante tesoro... - el híbrido alzó sus garras. Dio un ligero grito que, en el aire de la noche, sonó como el de cualquier animal salvaje en busca de presa, y se lanzó hacia Jason.

El chico le esquivó, realizó una finta con la espada y le mantuvo a raya. Detuvo varios de los ataques dirigidos a su pecho y a las piernas. Debía mantener la concentración y no perder de vista al enemigo, era una de las lecciones que trataba de inculcarle Ludovico. Pero no solo debía protegerse, sino también atacar. Jason empleó una estocada de abajo a arriba para desviar las garras del híbrido, y también para que dejara al descubierto el corazón. Cuando eso hizo, Jason hundió el sable oxidado bajo el cuello y se apartó de un salto. En ese momento, Jason descubrió que no podía mover las piernas. Estaba hundido en el fango del río hasta los tobillos. Con toda la vista puesta en la lucha, Jason no se había acordado del río.

El híbrido emitió unos falsos jadeos de dolor, y entonces una de sus garras apresó el collar de cuentas del cuello de Jason. Tiró de él y le levantó en el aire. Las botas del chico se quedaron apresadas en el barro.

- Otro humano imbécil. - el híbrido apretó el cuello de Jason.- Me gusta este tesoro, me lo voy a quedar, con tu permiso.

Tiró del collar y partió la cadena. Las cuentas de cristal rodaron por el cieno del río. El híbrido sostuvo la bola de oro y la miró con ojos codiciosos. Soltó a Jason, que había perdido el sable oxidado.

- Ahora, sé buen chico y márchate antes de tener que matarte. - le dijo el híbrido. Trató de guardarse la esfera en los bolsillos de la túnica raída, cuando Jason se echó sobre él, de nuevo con el sable oxidado en las manos.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! - le ordenó el chico de Keel, antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que le lanzó unos metros atrás.

- Está bien, parece que quieres morir pronto. - el híbrido usó las alas para amenazar a Jason. - No soporto derramar mucha sangre humana, ¿sabes? No es por nada, pero es que oléis muy mal.

Otra vez, el chico se había vuelto a poner en pie. Parecía que no se daba por vencido: trató de despistarle con un ataque directo, cuando en realidad pretendía rodar y clavarle su roñosa espada en las piernas. En otras ocasiones, el híbrido levantaría el vuelo, pero le apetecía una pelea, aunque fuera a durar tan poco. Golpeó a Jason con el ala. Antes de que Jason pudiera retroceder o atacar, el híbrido le clavó las garras en el omóplato izquierdo. Iba a partirle el brazo en dos como si fuera una rama más del árbol, cuando una espada larga se lo impidió. El que perdió el brazo de cuajo fue el híbrido, que soltó a Jason y se protegió el cuerpo con las alas. Una cimitarra también le golpeó, y varias plumas se desprendieron. Iba a levantar el vuelo para escapar, cuando una figura pequeña se le echó encima. Recibió más golpes y patadas, y las manos de la persona que le atacó le arrebató el tesoro que había robado.

El híbrido recuperó la visión cuando estaba de rodillas en la orilla del río. Tenía un ala rota, sangraba abundantemente por la garra perdida, y encima le estaban apuntando con una gran espada dorada.

- Jason, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Sikoth. El chico de Keel asintió, aunque no se puso en pie. A su lado, tenía a los dos hermanos, los dos con las armas aún en alto. Lidda jugueteaba con la esfera de Odla entre los pequeños dedos, y Torom Derdim mantenía a raya al híbrido con su espada dorada.

- Menos mal que te hemos encontrado, y justo a tiempo. - comentó Koru. Riwl se posó en su hombro y giró la cabeza emplumada para mirar al chico de Keel.

"Maldita sea... Menudo inútil estoy hecho, si no llegan a a parecer, me habría quitado la pieza de la pluma".

Torom observó al híbrido. Por las ropas, parecía un vulgar ladrón, uno más entre los cientos que debían poblar los bosques de Mimir. Las alas doradas, las garras y el pico manchados de sangre reseca le hizo pensar en ese individuo cruel llamado Chrysos.

- Torom, ¿qué haces? - preguntó Sikoth. El mercenario alzó la espada dorada.

- Terminar con todo esto. - Torom alzó la espada dorada. La sombra del filo atravesaba en dos al híbrido. Este, comprendiendo que, efectivamente, el chico le iba a cortar por la mitad, soltó un chillido y empezó a suplicar que le dejara marchar.

Ninguno de los espectadores se atrevía a hacer algo. Lidda le dijo a Torom que se diera prisa, pero entonces Sikoth gritó que no podían ejecutarle. Torom les dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

- ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? ¿Dejarle libre y que siga matando humanos? La compasión solo me ha traído problemas... De ahora en adelante, terminaré lo que empiece. - Torom apoyó los pies con firmeza en el resbaladizo suelo, echó la espada hacia atrás y con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, lanzó una estocada mortal.

La hoja dorada se detuvo a un metro escaso de la frente del híbrido. Estallaron unas chispas de fuego, y un resplandor entre dorado e ignéo le dio en los ojos. Torom no apartó el arma, aunque resbaló un poco en el barro y se echó hacia atrás para equilibrarse. Por unos segundos, pensó que había sido Sikoth el que se había entrometido, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que lo que había frenado el golpe era el filo del sable oxidado.

- Jason, aparta. - ordenó el mercenario, mascullando entre dientes.

El chico de Keel negó con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que no sabía exactamente porqué se había levantado tan de repente, y porqué había pensado, por un segundo, que era capaz de detener a Torom. Pero lo había hecho, y ahora comprendía que era su obligación.

- No. - dijo Jason. El resplandor que emitía el sable oxidado se hizo un poco más fuerte. - No permitiré que te conviertas en un asesino a sangre fría. Este ladrón no ha sido delicado conmigo, pero ya está herido y desarmado. No es una amenaza, por tanto, debemos dejarle marchar.

El híbrido, impresionado, aprovechó la ocasión para caminar un poco y alejarse de Jason y Torom. Se lo impidió Lidda, que lanzó a mataconejos y le dejó la túnica clavada en un resto del árbol que había derribado.

- Él te tenía agarrado del cuello, tú estabas indefenso y no parecía tener escrúpulos a la hora de acabar contigo. ¿Cómo puedes defenderle? - Torom trató de apartar a Jason.

- Ya sabes la respuesta: porqué yo no soy como él, y tú tampoco.

Torom empujó un poco la espada, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos avellana de Jason. Al cabo de un par de segundos, retiró su arma, y el sable oxidado dejó de brillar.

- Dejadlo ya. - Lidda se colocó entre los dos y les apartó. - No tenemos todo la noche. Tú, el aguilucho. - la halfling recogió su navaja. El híbrido se puso en pie. Tenía en frente a los dos hermanos, que no le quitaban ojo. - Márchate, y ni se te ocurra seguirnos.

El híbrido atendió a razones, y echó a correr hasta perderse en el interior del bosque.

***************

Mientras Sikoth le contaba a Jason que habían encontrado un lugar seguro donde refugiarse al menos esa noche, Jason aprovechó para rescatar sus botas del barro. En eso estaba, cuando escuchó a Koru decir:

- Anda, si somos nosotros. - y recoger un trozo de papel. - Es el cartel de la recompensa que ofrecen por nosotros. Luego os lo leo, aquí hay poca luz.

Riwl ululó subido a su hombro. Lidda explicó que, como Ludovico no quería dejar de observar a Candras, y que no hacía falta que salieran todos a buscar a Jason, se habían dividido. Jason les contó la conversación de los soldados, y sobre todo, el hecho de que ahora les iban a buscar en posadas y caminos principales.

- Se acabó el viajar con tranquilidad, ya lo sabíamos, pero aún no lo hemos padecido. - Lidda, pragmática, se guardó la pieza de Odla en el bolsillo. - Torom, deja de pensar y andando, que es gerundio.

Torom no había abierto la boca desde que envainó la gran espada dorada. Tampoco habló por el camino. El resto del grupo respetó su silencio y nadie le importunó con preguntas. Jason caminaba renqueando, debido a la herida en la espalda, aunque él mismo había dicho que no era importante. Koru le preguntó por la cota de mallas y el casco del caballero.

- Es una lástima que se hayan perdido... La cota debía ser buena, y el casco te vendría bien. Con todos los golpes que te dan. - Koru había dicho esto sin pensar. Sikoth, como siempre más consciente del poder de las palabras, le hizo un gesto de silencio. Jason tenía una expresión entre la pesadumbre y la desilusión. - Por cierto, buena carrera. Estarás cansado, ¿no?

- No. Estoy empapado, un poco herido en mi orgullo y creo que aún tengo agua en los pulmones, pero podría correr un poco más si quisiera. - Jason pareció animarse. - Por cierto, ¿dónde está el refugio ese? ¿Está muy lejos, vamos a tardar mucho?

- Sí, está lejos, pero ya casi hemos llegado. - dijo Lidda. Llevaban caminando alrededor de tres cuartos de hora, en dirección norte. Un camino entre arbustos de espinos y rocas de formas grotescas les conducía hacia la cima de una colina.

- Um... Habrá que aprovechar bien la estancia en este convento. Vete tú a saber cuando volveremos a dormir en una cama. - comentó Koru.

- ¿Convento? - Jason miró hacia la cima de la colina: en efecto, había una construcción de paredes bajas que, recortadas con la luna, parecía una especie de rancho anticuado y abandonado.

- Sí, Ludovico se acordó de que conocía a una sacerdotisa que es la abate de este convento. Nos ha ofrecido alojamiento, pero tenemos que partir por la mañana. - Lidda observó la luna. - Y eso es dentro de nada.

En la puerta del convento, tuvieron que dar una serie de golpes en series de cuatro, para que una religiosa les abriera la puerta. La mujer, cubierta con un largo velo de la cabeza a los pies, se echó a un lado, esperó a que todos los viajeros pasaran y entonces atrancó la puerta con un gran pasador de metal y madera. Torom iba a ofrecerse para ayudarla, pero la religiosa negó con la cabeza y terminó con la tarea. Lo único visible de su cuerpo eran los ojos, tan negros que no se podía distinguir la pupila del iris.

En la puerta mismo, les recibieron Ludovico, Elia, Tyra y Candras. Este último expresó que se alegraba de ver que Jason había escapado con vida, y entonces Lidda le espetó:

- Ya, claro, como que no sabías que esa tumba era una reliquia importante. - Lidda le apuntó con el dedo. - Tipejo, a partir de ahora, no quiero verte en este grupo.

Ajeno a la conversación, Jason solo tenía ojos para Elia. La maga se debatía entre abrazar al chico o mostrarse más comedida. La verdad es que todavía no se hacía a la idea de que los demás supieran de sus sentimientos. Finalmente, fue Jason quien dio un paso hacia ella y le cogió la mano.

- Me alegra verte. - comentó en un susurro. - Y no sabes cuanto.

Elia se sonrojó. Percibía las miradas de los demás en ellos, y por eso reprimió una vez más lo que deseaba hacer. Jason se inclinó y le susurró unas palabras, y entonces la piel de Elia pasó del rosado al rojo más intenso.

- Chicos, dejad esas tonterías hormonales para otras ocasiones. Vamos a tomar una sopa que nos han hecho las buenas hermanas, y luego a dormir. - Ludovico se tapó la boca y tosió. El grupo le obedeció, y pronto degustaron un cuenco de sopa y pan en un comedor estrecho y oscuro, reservado para las visitas.

Durante la cena, Jason les contó lo que había sucedido tras la carrera. Para su sorpresa, Ludovico no le dijo nada sobre su método de ataque y defensa. En su lugar, el caballero permaneció en silencio, tomando su sopa. Al lado de su cuenco, había un pequeño frasquito de cristal ahumado. Bebió su contenido y lo guardó entre sus ropas. Elia, por su parte, al escuchar la descripción del híbrido, se alarmó.

Koru mostró el cartel con la recompensa, y leyó en voz alta los diversos crímenes que les adjudicaban. En opinión de Jason, alguno era bastante acertado: ladrones de tumba, iconoclastas, destructores de importantes monumentos en la Villa de Keel... Al principio escuchaban serios, pero de repente, Lidda soltó una ligera risa, y la siguió de cerca Sikoth, el propio Koru y Ludovico. El mayor de los hermanos además iba dando su toque personal, imitando el acento y la forma de hablar de un soldado. Jason comentó que era mejor dejarlo, que no debían continuar, pero nadie le hizo caso. Koru, al final, concluyó:

- Y por último... Esperad, que coja aire. - Koru apartó el papel, aguantó la risa y terminó: - "Y el atentado contra la vida del rey Aganhem y el secuestro y asesinato del prínc..."

Koru detuvo la lectura. Todos sabían que decía a continuación, y miraron a Ludovico. El caballero no pudo aguantar por más tiempo sus miradas de compasión.

- Bueno, lo de siempre. Somos los criminales más peligrosos de todo Mimir.

- Yo ya era la criminal más peligrosa de Mimir. En algunas ciudades han llegado a ofrecer 100000 monedas de plata por mi cabeza. - añadió Lidda, quitando hierro al asunto.

- ¿Es cierto que conoces a la superiora de esta orden? - preguntó Jason. Ludovico asintió.

- Cuando uno viaja tanto, tiene que tener amigos en el cielo y en el infierno. La madre Mayerling es generosa, pero tampoco quiero meterla en líos innecesarios. Por eso, nos marcharemos al amanecer.

- Me apena escuchar eso... Con lo poco que nos visitas.

Quién había hablado era una mujer muy alta, vestida con un hábito blanco impóluto. Su rostro era triangular, con la barbilla algo prominente, y los ojos rasgados y oscuros la situaban en alguna tierra lejana. Ludovico se puso en pie enseguida e hizo una ligera reverencia.

- Os presento a la abate Mayerling. - Ludovico fue presentando a todos los miembros del grupo, y Mayerling les saludaba con un ligero apretón de manos.

- Por favor, continuad cenando. Solo deseaba saludar a mis invitados antes de empezar los rezos de la noche. - Se detuvo frente a Jason, el último en la fila. Le saludó, hizo una reverencia a los demás del grupo con las manos entrelazadas y se marchó con la misma quietud con la que entró.

Ludovico volvió a sentarse. Su mirada se quedó posada en Jason. El chico de Keel, tras comentar que la madre superiora debía ser muy amiga de Ludovico para permitir esta intrusión en la tranquilidad del lugar, se había acercado a Elia.

Los chicos, a medida que iban cenando, iban formando pequeños grupos para hablar. Torom, que seguía callado, sintió que Tyra se sentaba a su lado. La ninja le observó unos segundos antes de decir, con voz dulce:

- Pareces triste.

Torom dejó la espada dorada a un lado, y se echó hacia atrás, hasta apoyar toda la espalda en la silla.

- Hoy he estado a punto de matar a un híbrido. - confesó. No quería mirar a Tyra, para no ver la desprobación en sus ojos. - Casi me convierto en un asesino.

- Pero no lo has hecho. - sentenció Tyra.

- No, gracias a los dioses. - Torom recordó el momento en que la espada dorada se cruzó con el sable oxidado. Siempre había creído que podía derrotar a Jason en un combate serio, pero le había entrado la duda. Aquella luz... - Menos mal.

- Es lógico que, con todo lo que pasó con Zul y ese Omino, creas que en el pasado obraste mal. Pero no fue así. - Tyra pensó unos instantes. - Renhart me solía decir que, en la vida, es mejor arrepentirse de las cosas que se hicieron, que arrepentirse de lo que no se hizo. En tu caso, creo que salvar una vida es más importante que lo que ocurrió después.

Torom por fin miró a Tyra, y de nuevo lo sintió: el latido del corazón, detenido en aquellos ojos verdes. La ninja le tendió la mano y Torom la tomó. De repente, sentía que no importaba, que todo lo ocurrido ese día, la semana anterior, o diez años no representaban nada. Siempre que tuviera a su lado la belleza serena de Tyra, podría vencer y superar cualquier obstáculo.

A un lado, sentado cerca de la chimenea, Sikoth se echó la capucha por encima de la cabeza y fingió que se quedaba adormilado. Koru, que le conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando fingía, se acercó.

- Anda, hermanito, los amores... son así. Algunas veces se pierde. - comentó.

- En esto aún no he perdido. - Sikoth trató de rehuir a su hermano.

- Lo único que sé es que te escribió una nota para responderte lo que sentía, pero desde entonces, las cosas han seguido igual. Aunque tampoco he visto a Torom tan acaramelado con su ninja como Jason con Elia. - Koru reprimió la risa. Sentados a la mesa, Jason le contaba a Elia otra vez su huida de los soldados, mientras la maga le curaba empleando un sencillo hechizo.

- Hermano, como siempre, hablas demasiado. - Sikoth le pasó el vaso con vino y anunció que se iba a dormir. Candras había observado a los dos hermanos en silencio, y aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse a hablar con Koru. Lo que se dijeron cerca de la chimenea nadie más lo escuchó, pero, o bien no fue más que una charla intrascendente, o bien Koru se contuvo lo suficiente como para no traslucir nada.

- Lidda, déjame un momento la pieza de Odla. - le pidió Ludovico. Lidda le tendió la esfera de oro, y el caballero la miró a la luz del fuego. De repente, la tiró al suelo y la pisoteó. La ladrona trató de impedirlo, y, al ver el tesoro destrozado, soltó una serie de insultos que hicieron palidecer a los presentes. - Esa boca, que estamos en un convento. - Ludovico se agachó a recoger los restos. La esfera estaba hueca en el interior, y alguien había colocado un pedazo de plomo para que pesara más.

- Pero la pieza de Sibel la señalaba. - se quejó Tyra.

- Ya... - Elia examinó el fragmento de plomo. - Esto parece un sustraedor, un tipo de magia que sirve para confundir a otros hechizos. No necesito traducir estos símbolos para saber que lo pusieron para confundir a los que buscaban la pieza de Oth.

- Eso quiere decir... que quizá haya otra en la tumba, ¿verdad? - conjeturó Jason.

- No, en la tumba de Sir Rolando ya no queda nada. Literalmente. - Ludovico le dio a Lidda los fragmentos de oro. - Hemos sido algo estúpidos, pero nos pasa por no pensar. Era un lugar demasiado fácil, si a Rolando le enterraron con una pieza de la pluma, alguien ya debió quitársela. El cementerio era fácil de localizar, todo el que haya leído "Historias y romances de héroes de Mimir" sabría que Rolando tenía la protección del dios Odla, y por tanto, una pieza de la pluma.

- Quizá la quitaron para protegerla, y se la dieron a otra persona. - dijo Elia en voz muy baja. "La orden de la pluma, a la que pertenece mi maestro... ¿Fueron ellos quiénes se la llevaron y la ocultaron?".

- ¿Este oro no te serviría para localizar a Gilean, verdad, Juego Sucio? - preguntó Lidda. Ludovico sonrió con cierta sorna.

- Um... Necesito consultarlo con la almohada. - Ludovico se puso en pie. - Bien, los chicos dormimos en el establo, las señoritas tienen sus propias celdas privadas. Es una ventaja de estar en un convento. Buenas noches.

Con esta frase, miró a Candras. Este se puso en pie y marchó el primero hacia los establos. Jason iba a salir, cuando, en un impulso, cogió a Elia del brazo y le susurró algo al oído. La maga asintió muy rápido y luego, el chico siguió al resto del grupo hacia los establos.

****************

- Es extraño. - dijo de repente Ludovico.

Todos estaban dormidos, sobre improvisadas camas hechas con sacos de avena y mantas. A pesar de su precariedad, eran cómodas, y al instante Torom, Koru, Sikoth y Candras se quedaron dormidos. Jason aguantó despierto, el tiempo suficiente para apreciar que todos se habían quedado dormidos...

Pero le había fallado Ludovico. Creía que, al no escuchar su tos persistente en los últimos tiempos, estaría ya en el mundo de los sueños.

- Hoy no me has rogado de rodillas que te entrene.

Jason se sentó en la cama y miró al caballero. Estaba tendido encima de las mantas, justo debajo de los haces de la luna llena. "Que noche más larga, me lo parece"

- Estoy cansado. - alegó Jason.

- Pero no tanto como para dejar a Elia tranquila. - Ludovico tenía los brazos cruzados bajo la nuca. - Sobre tu lucha con el híbrido, sabrás en qué fallaste, ¿verdad?

Jason resopló. "El preguntarme ahora lo hace a propósito. Sabe que quiero ir a ver a Elia, y me pone la zancadilla".

- Sí... Fui demasiado impulsivo, actué sin pensar, y me dejé llevar por el miedo de que me quitara una pieza de la pluma.

- Eso es. Tu problema es que piensas demasiado en las consecuencias. "Si fallo, los demás me odiarán; si no soy fuerte, los demás se burlarán de mi" Esos pensamientos no te ayudan, y son totalmente falsos. Solo existen en tu cabeza, así que procura controlarlos y que no te dominen. - Ludovico bostezó. - Ala, lección terminada, buenas noches.

Se tumbó de lado, dando la espalda a su aprendiz, y cerró los ojos. Escuchó como Jason se levantaba y se acercaba a su cama.

- Ludovico...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Crees de verdad que yo...? - Jason se atragantó. - Bueno, si crees que yo alguna vez seré...

- ¿Un caballero? - Ludovico le miró. - Ya te di mi opinión sobre eso: fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida, y eso que llevo bastantes a la espalda. Pero si es tu determinación, entonces lo serás.

- Bueno, si eso fuera bastante, todo el mundo podría llegar a ser caballero. Pero solo lo logran algunos. - Jason dudó. - No soy lo bastante bueno con la espada, no soy inteligente, y siempre estoy cometiendo errores.

- Eso no es lo que he oído. Salvaste a Torom de cometer un error muy estúpido, y ese momento demostraste que tienes madera. Además, si fueras un inútil, ni me molestaría en enseñarte. - Ludovico ahuecó la almohada (hecha con sacos de arpillera). - Anda, chaval, vete al "baño", y deja que los ancianos descansemos.

Jason sonrió, le deseó buenas noches, y se marchó corriendo. Como sus ropas habían quedado algo sucias por culpa de la zambullida en el río, las hermanas le habían dado un hábito de novicio. Corrió entre las galerías, procurando no pasar por los lugares iluminados, hasta que llegó a una habitación que tenía una cinta azul atada al pomo. Jason dio un golpe suave, y la puerta se abrió de inmediato.

- Por fin estamos solos. - dijo Elia.

- Lo mismo digo. - Jason se inclinó para besarla y, con el brazo libre, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

************************

Elia gritaba en sueños. Se removía, arañaba, daba patadas... Dentro de su cabeza, lo que veía era la muerte de su padre, una y otra vez, y en cada ocasión, de la forma más horrible y dolorosa. Chryssos, después de lamerse la sangre de sus garras, arremetía contra alguien más... Al principio, Elia pensó que era alguno de sus amigos en la escuela de magia, o el mismo Renhart... sin embargo, últimamente, al que veía morir bajo las zarpas de Chryssos era a Jason.

Gritando, logró despertarse al fin. Tardó en darse cuenta que algo la mantenía inmovilizada: unos brazos desnudos que le rodeaban los hombros. Sintió un aliento cálido y agrio a la vez sobre su nuca: solo podía ser Jason. Elia se giró un poco, sin apartar el brazo del chico. Mirar su rostro, plácido y feliz, sumido sin dudas en sueños pacíficos, le producía envidia. "En esto se nota que Jason no tuvo una infancia triste, ni tiene recuerdos que le atormenten. Es tan simple que siempre será feliz" Elia suspiró, se dejó abrazar y hundió el rostro en el pecho del chico.

- Otra vez... tenías pesadillas.

La voz de Jason le sorprendió. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos somnolientos y nublados del chico. Las sombras le impedían ver el llamativo lunar.

- Perdona, si te he despertado. Aún queda para el amanecer, anda...

- ¿Tan horribles son? – Jason le dio un beso en la frente. – Solo son sueños, no dejes que te afecten.

- Lo sé... ¿Tú nunca tienes pesadillas? Desde que te conozco, no te he visto sufrir en sueños...

- ¿Me observabas cuando dormía? – Jason se echó a reír, sobre todo al ver el rostro colorado de Elia. – Vale... ¿Si tengo pesadillas? En general, no. No sueño con monstruos que me persiguen, ni veo sangre, ni serpientes ni arañas... no paso miedo...

- Entonces... ¿qué sueles soñar?

- Um... – Jason se tumbó boca arriba, mirando el techo de la estrecha habitación. Había una mancha de humedad enorme, con forma de gato. – Afortunadamente, no suelo soñar mucho. Caigo rendido, y cuando más profundo es el sueño de una persona, menos suele recordar sus sueños.

Elia asintió. Luego, preguntó:

- ¿Afortunadamente? ¿No te gusta soñar?

- Desde hace algunos años, no me atrae especialmente... – Jason dio un largo suspiro. – Cuando sueño, no veo monstruos, como ya te he dicho.

- ¿Y qué ves?

- Veo... mi cuarto, en mi casa. Me levanto pensando que todo lo que recuerdo no es más que un sueño tonto, y bajo a desayunar. Mi madre está en la cocina, con las mejillas llenas de harina, me critica por llevar el blusón arrugado y luego me desea suerte con los exámenes. Voy al colegio, juego con mis amigos, me castigan por meterme en algún lío, llego a casa con un montón de deberes, que dejo sin hacer para entrenar un rato con mi padre...

- Ese sueño me parece muy agradable...

Jason la miró de reojo.

- Y lo es. Me siento muy feliz... hasta me alegra ver que mi madre me persigue para limpiarme las orejas, y que mi padre me regaña por que no me gustan las verduras cocidas... Me acuesto pensando: Ojalá no tenga esas pesadillas con híbridos, hechiceros y monstruos... Y me despierto, aquí, con vosotros, y me doy cuenta que todo ha sido un sueño. Que esa vida ya pertenece a mis recuerdos, y que esto es la realidad.

Ahora, le llegó el turno a la greniana para abrazar al chico de Keel. Le acarició el cabello, y sus dedos tocaron el cierre del collar del compromiso. Recordó que en aquella ocasión, en la isla de Bakuan, el muchacho le había hablado de su madre.

- Para mí, la pesadilla es despertar, no seguir soñando. – Jason suspiró. Cambió el tono de voz a uno más alegre cuando añadió: – Aunque hace un par de noches soñé que le daba una paliza a Koru, y también que estábamos luchando en calzoncillos en medio de una fiesta del rey Aganhem...

Elia se echó a reír.

- ¿Y yo, también estaba en calzoncillos?

- No, vosotras en combinación...

Elia le propinó un golpe en el hombro y se encaramó sobre su estómago, para hacerle cosquillas. Tuvieron que ahogar las risas, para evitar delatar la presencia de Jason en un territorio vedeado a los hombres.

**********************

Unos golpes fuertes despertaron a Elia y a Jason. Al instante, el chico se puso en pie y se vistió, mientras Elia preguntaba con voz adormilada quién era. A través del estrecho ventanuco, se podía ver el cielo aún púrpura y con las últimas estrellas de la noche.

- Arriba, los dos. Reunión urgente abajo. - dijo Tyra.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? - Jason se ató el sable oxidado. Al ver que Elia empezaba a vestirse, decidió ser caballero y darse la vuelta. A Elia le habría hecho gracia esa actitud recatada después de pasar la noche junto, pero en ese momento empezaba a sentirse preocupada.

En el mismo comedor donde habían tomado la cena, estaban las mismas personas: Torom con el semblante serio, Ludovico, Sikoth, Koru, Candras (que se rascaba un ojo y bostezaba)... Lidda se había adelantado al resto de sus compañeras, y estaba frente a un elfo. Jason le reconoció enseguida: era Darkmantle.

Y verle solo podía significar una cosa: que había noticias de Gilean.

- ¿Qué sabes? ¿Qué ha pasado? - le preguntó Lidda. La hafling contuvo las ganas de aferrar al elfo del cuello y obligarle a hablar de forma inmediata.

- Está vivo. - empezó a decir Darkmantle. Añadió a continuación: - Pero Mayweda dice que no por mucho tiempo. Ahora es el momento de actuar: las asesinas ciegas le han vendido a algún mago chiflado, y deben trasladarlo de la fortaleza Ruhe. Salieron ayer, y cruzaran el paso de las Águilas mañana por la tarde.

- Es mi oportunidad. - Lidda cerró los puños.- Gracias, Darkmantle.

- Viene todo el gremio de ladrones, así que no estarás sola. - Darkmantle miró hacia el resto del grupo. - Me marcho, buenas noches.

Lidda se lo agradeció, y el elfo desapareció en una nube de humo. Cuando se giró, no lo hizo con la intención de hablar, sino de vestirse a toda prisa y marcharse del convento. La detuvo Ludovico.

- Espere, pequeña señorita hafling...

- ¡No! ¡No pienso escucharos! - amenazó Lidda. - Dejadme tranquila, no es momento para tus tonterías.

Ludovico se puso serio cuando agarró a Lidda por los hombros y la levantó en el aire. Lidda estaba ya a punto de hacerle una llave para retorcerle el brazo, cuando el caballero le habló, con toda la firmeza y seriedad de la que era capaz en ocasiones.

- Lidda: las asesinas ciegas no son enemigos fáciles, y mucho menos cuando van en grupo.

- No os necesito: ya viene el gremio de ladrones. Solo nos ayudamos entre nosotros, no necesitamos ayuda de niños y sentimentales.

Ludovico la dejó en el suelo, y se llevó las manos al pecho, fingiendo estar muy ofendido.

- Señorita Lidda, ¿sabes con quién estás hablando? No soy Ludovico, sino Lulú, famoso ladrón de Keel. Entonces, aceptará la ayuda de este ladrón.

Lidda iba a amenazarle con el florete, cuando Koru se adelantó, tosió y dijo:

- Bueno, mi hermano y yo... - Koru miró a Sikoth y este asintió. -... somos ladrones, también. Así que iremos con Lidda.

- Después de lo que vimos en ese cartel, todos lo somos. - Tyra se anudó bien los guantaletes. - Creo que no nos vendría mal el ejercicio, y Lidda, has estado ayudándonos cuando Gilean estaba en peligro. Nosotros te lo debemos.

- Estoy de acuerdo. - añadió Elia. - Así os pruebo todo lo que aprendí estos meses de entrenamiento.

- No voy a ser menos. - Torom, que tenía las ojeras marcadas, hizo un saludo imitando a los caballeros. - O todos, o ninguno.

Lidda miró hacia Jason, el último en dar su opinión sobre la decisión de acompañarla o no.

- Tú... Quizá sea demasiado peligroso: las asesinas ciegas tienen puesto precio a tu cabeza. Sería ponerla sobre una bandeja si te enfrentaras a ellas directamente. - dijo Lidda.

- Más peligroso es dejarme a solas, creo yo. - Jason sonrió y añadió: - Yo... deseo volver a ver a las asesinas ciegas. Quizá así averigüe algo más.

"Y no puedo perder la oportunidad de preguntarle a Medea... ¿por qué?"


	61. Capítulo 61 Rescate

Capítulo 61: Rescate (por Sabel)

-¡Argh! ¡Está bien!- Lidda dejó caer los brazos exasperada- Les advierto una cosa: me iré en una hora y no pienso esperar a nadie- sin más envainó a Punzón antes de irse a su celda.

-Se le ve demasiado tensa- Torom bostezó ampliamente- ¿De verdad creen que podamos hacer algo?

-Si algo tiene la señorita halfling es determinación; créame que en estos momentos lo que menos le importa es su estado, lo único que desea es recuperar a su hechicero- Ludo sonrió- Hagámosle caso, debemos estar listos lo más pronto posible para ayudarle.

Una hora después, el grupo se había reunido en el mismo comedor. Lidda se inclinaba sobre un mapa que estaba extendido sobre la mesa, a la par que iba marcando algunos lugares con sus dagas arrojadizas.

-El Paso de las Águilas está a un día de camino de este convento- con un dedo recorrió un camino que cortaba por el bosque- pero si seguimos por aquí, llegaremos por mucho en poco más de medio día.

-¿No es un poco peligroso internarse de esa manera en el bosque?- Candras miraba un tanto extrañado a la halfling- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que sólo nos llevará medio día?

-Para cuando Darkmantle se fue, las Arañas ya debían estar comenzando a tejer su tela. Tendremos el camino bastante bien preparado, de lo contrario no podríamos llegar hasta ahí en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Y cómo piensan emboscar a la caravana?- preguntó Torom

-Ese es otro de los motivos por los que debemos estar ahí ya- Lidda sonrió con sorna- pareces olvidar que hablas con la más diestra del gremio en cuanto a trampas se refiere.

-Has contemplado la posibilidad de que ellas sospechen que las van a emboscar y a su vez decidan ponernos una trampa, ¿cierto?- Ludovico examinaba atentamente el mapa.

-Por eso debemos dividirnos. Ustedes dos –señaló a Sikoth y a Koru- ¿saben hablar Lengua de Sombras?

-Eh… sí- Sikoth se estiró antes de seguir- Ardilla Silenciosa nos enseñó hace tiempo.

-Bien, cuatro personas que lo sepan es más que suficiente- la halfling golpeó la mesa con el puño, llamando la atención de todos- Esto es lo que haremos: viajaremos juntos hasta llegar al Paso, trabajaremos ahí en los últimos detalles y después nos separaremos.

Yo y Ludovico dirigiremos un grupo, Koru y Sikoth lo harán con otro; de esta manera podremos comunicarnos y correr la voz sin ser demasiado obvios.

-Esto no puede ser tan sencillo- exclamó Tyra de improviso- Por lo que estoy entendiendo, si las Asesinas Ciegas son una especie de gremio también , deben de saber hablar ese lenguaje que mencionas. ¿Cómo sabremos que no van a engañarnos para eliminarnos primero?

-Eso es uno de los pequeños detalles que debemos refinar tan pronto como lleguemos allá. Comprenderán que por eso es mejor emprender el viaje, lo demás terminaremos de arreglarlo en cuanto estemos ahí- Lidda comenzó a retirar las dagas-. Si necesitan hacer algo, es su última oportunidad. Estaré esperando en la puerta.

La halfling terminó de enrollar el mapa y apresuradamente salió del recinto rumbo a la puerta del convento, necesitaba estar sola. Sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago y los labios resecos, a pesar de haber pasado la última hora bebiendo una infusión de tila para tranquilizarse: no podía permitirse el lujo de tener errores, mucho menos en una situación tan delicada como ésta. Debía tener la mente lo más despejada posible… pero las imágenes del cuerpo destazado de Sombra Nocturna la venían atormentando desde hacía unos días, y en sus sueños eran aún más recurrentes, con la variante de que era Gilean el que se encontraba en la caja. O aún peor, presenciar cómo lo mataban y destazaban sin poder hacer nada al respecto, rodeada de rostros con ojos ciegos, de muecas y risas grotescas, gozando del daño irreparable que causaban.

Automáticamente se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr veloces por sus mejillas; había llorado tanto tiempo en silencio que necesitaba desahogarse, gritar, golpear algo para sacar toda la frustración y el miedo que sentía. Y así, apretando los anillos y la vieja trenza contra su pecho, empezó a descargarlo todo golpeando el piso hasta que se derrumbó sumida en un llanto desgarrador.

-Sshhh, dejémosla sola unos instantes- Ludo dijo en voz baja a los demás, apartándose del arbusto tras el cual estaban escondidos- Le servirá para tener la mente despejada.

-No entiendo cómo puede reprimirse tanto- Elia sollozaba en silencio, sintiendo empatía hacia la pequeña ladrona, con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Jason.

-En ese negocio no hay lugar para flaquezas- Sir Cameen frunció el ceño, pensativo- y es difícil encontrar momentos para desahogarse. Démosle unos momentos más de privacidad, después la alcanzaremos.

Una punzada de dolor hizo a Gilean despertar, sobresaltado. En un acto reflejo abrió los ojos; aunque le habían quitado la venda y la luz le hería debido al tiempo tan prolongado que había pasado en completa oscuridad, comenzaba a recuperar la vista.

Estaba tumbado boca arriba, las manos atadas a la espalda, en lo que parecía ser el asiento de un carruaje. Con esfuerzo pudo recordar el triste destino que le esperaba: lo habían vendido a un mago chiflado, y estaba seguro de que las torturas de las Asesinas Ciegas eran juego de niños contra lo que le esperaba en la torre de magia.

Ya caía el atardecer cuando el carruaje avanzaba traqueteando por el camino irregular del Paso de las Águilas, la luz dorada del sol iluminaba el interior y le caía en la cara; Gilean divagaba sobre su destino cuando algo pasó frente al sol, tapándolo, y en instantes desapareció. No lo alcanzó a ver bien, pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que esa mancha era Viento Fugaz y sólo podía significar una cosa. Una débil sonrisa afloró a sus labios antes de cerrar los ojos y caer de nuevo dormido, agotado por las torturas y el pesado viaje.

-Mmmm… parece que después de todo lograron dar rápido con la pista correcta- Werther se rascaba el mentón

-¿De qué hablas?- Lord Dorkel se incorporó en su asiento.

-Enfrentaremos antes aquellos inconvenientes del viaje que venía diciéndote. Tú –dijo al conductor del carruaje- intérnate en el bosque cercano. Y no repliques, sólo hazlo.

-¡Vaya!- Jason exclamaba admirado mientras seguían de lejos el carruaje que se dirigía hacia el bosque- ¿Cómo supiste que las Asesinas Ciegas iban a dividirse?

-Sabiendo que tenían atrás a todo el Nido, era de esperarse; de otro modo no sería tan sencillo conservar a Gilean y salir bien librado. Además es muy difícil bloquear la presencia de un mago hacia su familiar- Lidda se guardó la figurilla de jade en un bolsillo- sin olvidar que contamos con la ayuda de la pieza de Sibel.

-¿Pasa algo, joven aspirante a caballero?

-¿Creen que hicimos bien en venir nosotros solos y dejar a los demás atrás, peleando contra ese grupo de asesinas ciegas?

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Muy bien- dijo Lidda una vez que se reunieron con gran parte del Nido- ya que todo está listo, procedamos a terminarlo bien. Como ya les había dicho, debemos separarnos en dos grupos: uno liderado por mi y Ludovico, el otro por Koru y Sikoth.

-Me quedaré con ellos- dijo Tyra, tiñendo las mejillas de Sikoth con un leve rubor.

-Yo me quedaré también- Torom desenvainó la espada-. Se necesita un buen espadachín en este grupo y tú te llevas uno- añadió, en referencia a Sir Caméen

-Que sean dos espadachines- Jason caminó firmemente hacia Lidda, quien miró de soslayo a Ludo- Soy de mayor utilidad con ustedes.

-Entonces yo también me les uno- Elia, muy segura, aferró el Báculo de la Ciencia y avanzó.

-No señorita, tú te quedas con ellos- Pies de Fuego se adelantó, deteniéndola

-¿Pero por qué?- la maga dijo sorprendida

-Porque estaríamos en mayor peligro, serías la excusa perfecta para que te usaran en contra de mí- Jason suspiró- no puedo dejar que vengas con nosotros.

-¡Pero Jason…!

-No, no me insistas- el chico acarició el rostro enfurruñado de Elia- Prometo que nos reencontraremos rápido.

-Más te vale, te quiero de regreso sano y salvo- ella le respondió el gesto, besándolo en la mejilla

-Ahem- Lidda carraspeó, llamando su atención- ¿Terminamos con los sentimentalismos? Bien, no hay más tiempo que perder.

-Aguijón - Darkmantle se acercó- si llegan a estar en problemas, dos graznidos y un grito de loro. Lo mismo para ustedes tres- dijo, señalando a Sikoth, Koru y Ludovico- aunque bueno, no creo que deba recordárselo al famosísimo Lulú, ¿cierto?

-Emm… la señorita halfling tiene razón- Ludovico pasó sin mirar al elfo- es mejor apresurarnos. Vamos.

En ese momento, dos graznidos y un grito de loro se escucharon cerca del lugar en donde estaban, sobresaltándolos. Darkmantle se le echó encima a la asesina que saltó de entre los árboles para atacar a Jason, mientras Lidda atravesaba la garganta de otra con Punzón. Casi de inmediato se hizo el caos en el claro: los aventureros –excepto Lidda, Ludovico, Koru y Sikoth- al principio no sabían muy bien qué hacer ante las oleadas de asesinas y ladrones del Nido que parecían surgir de la tierra, contrarrestándose unas a otras.

Los reflejos de Tyra la salvaban por los pelos de ser sorprendida por las asesinas, Jason apenas alcanzó a quitarse del camino de una puñalada dirigida a su espalda, gracias a Koru y Sikoth que peleaban como no se les había visto hacerlo antes. Candras se mantenía al centro del grupo junto a Elia, quien estaba bastante ocupada lanzando hechizos; a pesar de que el chico de cabellos azules no hablaba mucho sobre si, se notaba claramente que por lo menos sabía empuñar un arma y defenderse.

A Torom le costaba un poco de trabajo adaptarse al patrón de los ataques, pero una vez que los comprendió era difícil detenerse. Tal vez la espada dorada no era tan rápida como un estilete, pero cuando pegaba lo hacía, y bastante duro. 

Aprovechando la confusión del lugar, más el apoyo del Nido completo, Lidda logró jalar a Ludovico y Jason para escurrirse por el bosque. La matrona Mayweda le había dicho, que llamara a Viento Fugaz; de ese modo lograrían encontrar más rápido a Gilean.

-Es un apoyo extra al collar que poseen; no olviden que ninguno de los métodos es infalible y pueden ser engañados. Usando las dos cosas es más fácil mantener la pista sin que se les engañe- añadió, después de dotarlos con algunas pociones y desaparecer. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Deja de preocuparte, Elia estará bien- la halfling apuró el paso, haciendo señas de que la siguieran.- Hay Arañas por todo el bosque, además no olvides que Sikoth y Koru saben hablar lengua de sombras: cualquier problema y la voz se correrá rápido.

-¡Al suelo!

Lidda y Jason hicieron casi por acto reflejo lo que Ludovico les gritaba. Un tronco con la punta afilada pasó por encima de sus cabezas, cortándoles unos cuantos cabellos en el proceso. Mientras Jason se preguntaba quién los había atacado, Sir Cameen se encargaba junto a la halfling de rechazar proyectiles y golpes de las asesinas… hasta que una voz en particular les detuvo.

-¡ALTO! ¡Este es mi trabajo, no se metan!

Gran parte de las Asesinas se dispersó al ver a la pequeña figura surgir de entre los árboles, firme y dispuesta a todo con tal de lograr su misión y redimirse con Werther. Sabían lo importante que esto resultaba, pero algunas de las más experimentadas –había muchas novatas presentes- avanzaron junto a ella, a manera de apoyo.

-Señorita halfling- dijo Ludovico susurrando-, debe adelantarse y seguir sin nosotros.

-¿No se supone que me ayudarías a llegar hasta él?

-Si, pero dejar solo al joven aspirante a caballero en estos momentos es lo más insensato que podamos pensar. La alcanzaremos en cuanto nos libremos de ellas.

-Más te vale que sea pronto, Juego Sucio- la ladrona lo miró sombría- o yo misma me encargaré de ti después. Y prometo que no será algo agradable.

-¿¡¿Por qué, Medea?!?- Pies de Fuego la miraba fijamente- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Es mi obligación corregir lo que he hecho mal.

Medea se arrojó casi de inmediato sobre Jason con una cosa en mente: matarlo a como diera lugar, pero algo dentro de ella la frenaba de hacerlo. Ludovico apoyaba al chico manteniendo a raya al resto de las Asesinas, peleando junto a él, espalda con espalda. Lidda aprovechó el momento para escabullirse, abriéndose paso a su vez entre las novatas, muy pocas eran rivales para ella y la pericia que tenía manejando a Punzón para dar goles rápidos y certeros.

La pelea estaba bastante pareja y al paso de los minutos ambas partes se iban cansando. Hubo un momento en donde Jason alcanzó a golpear a Medea y ésta se dejó caer; pero, tan pronto como el chico se acercó a ella, le lanzó un puñado de tierra a los ojos y lo derribó. En ese momento, las Asesinas que quedaban se le echaron encima a Ludovico al mismo tiempo, para estorbarle e impedir que ayudara a Pies de Fuego. Sir Caméen miró angustiado cómo Medea se preparaba para asestarle un golpe letal al chico, pero escuchó algo que hizo regresar la esperanza a su cuerpo:

-¡¡¡¡ESCUDA!!!!

Una barrera mágica que apareció rodeando a Jason arrojó a Medea varios metros hacia atrás, aturdiéndola. De entre los árboles apareció Elia, sosteniendo en lo alto el Báculo de la Ciencia y con una expresión sombría que nunca habían visto en su rostro.

-Atrévete a tocarle un solo pelo y me encargaré de que tu muerte sea especialmente desagradable- dijo la maga, con voz ronca y amenazante.

-Y no sólo lo hará ella- Torom salió al claro seguido del resto del grupo-, lo haremos todos- agregó, sopesando la gran espada de hoja dorada.

Lidda corría por el bosque a todo lo que daban sus cortas piernas. No le había costado trabajo librarse del grupo que la siguió, aunque sí se había enfrentado a Asesinas mucho más experimentadas en el camino. Estaba comenzando a cansarse pero no podía detenerse, debía llegar hasta el carruaje cuanto antes.

Al fin llegó al claro en donde estaba –gracias a que Krak le indicó el camino a seguir- y lo que vio le heló la sangre: Werther estaba ahí de pie, jalando la cabeza de un desfallecido Gilean hacia atrás para apoyar una daga contra su cuello.

-Eso es, asqueroso ratón- la Jefa de las Asesinas sonreía malévolamente- no te acerques o él se quedará sin su preciada cabeza.

-¡Tu… no te atrevas a hacerle algo, sucia arpía!

-¡Ah!- Werther apoyó con más fuerza la daga sobre el cuello del halfling, haciendo brotar un poco de sangre- ¿Y qué puede hacer una alimaña asustada como tú, aparte de orinarse en los pantalones?

Ese comentario tomó a Lidda por sorpresa, principalmente porque ella podía percibir su miedo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía controlarse, más cuando en verdad necesitaba ocultar todo signo de flaqueza?

-Las Asesinas ya cayeron una vez, y juro que el único Aguijón de Araña que existe actualmente se encargará de conducirlas de nuevo hasta lo más profundo del Abismo- replicó, sorprendiéndose un poco de lo ronca que sonaba su voz.

-¿Tú, el Aguijón de Araña?- Werther reía a carcajadas- ¡Vaya que el Nido ha entrado en decadencia!

-Hasta tú deberías de saber que las Arañas más pequeñas muchas veces son las más venenosas- Lidda aferró con fuerza a Punzón- Craso error menospreciar sólo por el tamaño.

-¿¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!?- Lord Dorkel salió del carruaje, sumamente molesto- ¡Vieja estúpida! ¡¡¡Mi Señor te pagó para que se lo entregaras, no para que intentaras matarlo!!!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lord Dorkel antes de que las uñas afiladas de Werther le atravesaran la garganta, arrancándole la tráquea en el proceso. Aprovechando el momento Lidda se arrojó contra ella, pero despareció antes de que pudiera tocarla.

Aguijón de Araña nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida como en ese momento, presentía que las cosas iban a estar realmente duras pero no imaginaba que fueran hasta ese extremo: nunca pensó que Werther no fuera la vieja inútil que creía, y encontrarse con lo contrario sólo hizo empeorar sus temores. Repentinamente sintió cómo algo le arañaba el rostro y gritó de dolor, tanto por la zona de la herida como por el ardor que sentía. Lo único que le faltaba era eso: veneno, y por lo que sentía debía de ser uno especialmente potente.

Lidda apenas si alcanzaba a rasguñar a Werther, el único golpe que le pegó cortó su mejilla y eso sólo empeoró los castigos que la jefa de las Asesinas le propinaba a su pequeño cuerpo. Cansada y con las fuerzas mermadas por el veneno, la halfling se arrastró como pudo hacia Gilean, parándose frente a él para protegerlo… pero era en vano, Werther era mucho más rápida y otro golpe de sus uñas la dejó casi fuera de combate, haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara contra el piso. Ya no podía hacer nada, más que ver cómo una sonrisa cruel marcaba el grotesco rostro de labios azules a la vez que aparecía un afilado estilete de plata alquímica, que subía cada vez más y en cierto momento comenzó a bajar rápidamente.

Lidda gritó, pero se sorprendió de que alguien más gritara junto a ella. Como pudo abrió los ojos, y a pesar de que los efectos del veneno le nublaban la vista alcanzó a ver la melena blanca de la anciana Mayweda sacudirse, con gotas de rojo carmesí fluyendo de la punta que le había atravesado el abdomen.

-¡Por la terrible Chaos! ¡Mira quien vino a morir el día de hoy también!- Werther retorció el estilete de plata antes de sacarlo, haciendo gemir de dolor a la vieja bruja.

-¿Sabes? Después de todo eres como Lady Zenon- Mayweda sonrió de manera torcida-, sólo una muchachita estúpida… y muy distraída.

-¡¿Qué diablos…?!

En ese momento Gunter Nuevededos surgió de entre las sombras, propinándole una patada en medio de la espalda. Werther gritó de dolor antes de caer al suelo, temporalmente paralizada por el impacto.

-¡¡USTEDES DOS, MUEVANSE!!- dijo él a Ludovico y Darkmantle, que habían logrado abrirse paso hasta ahí- ¡¡LLEVENSELOS ANTES DE QUE ESTA ZORRA REACCIONE!!

Así pasó una semana desde que lograron rescatar a Gilean, y el grupo se escondía junto con los miembros que quedaban del Nido en un edificio viejo a las afueras de una aldea cercana, un lugar que anteriormente había sido sede del Gremio en sus inicios, antes de forjarse por completo en Ravenloft. Lidda, a pesar de seguir débil por el veneno, se rehusó a pegar ojo y a separarse de Gilean durante los dos primeros días; hasta que el hechicero comenzó a mostrar signos de mejoría fue cuando por fin durmió un poco. Nuevededos, quien apareció poco después del anochecer del tercer día, narró a los aventureros cómo apenas se había librado de Werther –él mismo se encontraba bastante lastimado- una vez que ésta se repuso del golpe y se arrojó furibunda contra él.

-Ella tampoco se fue limpia- relató entre ataques de tos- puedo asegurarles que tendrá dolores de espalda muy seguido. A pesar de que Mayweda cayó en el proceso, de verdad me duele no haber podido traer su cuerpo.

-Logramos rescatar a Gilean, es lo más importante- Jason hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Elia limpió un corte profundo que tenía en el brazo derecho, el cual apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar

-¿Qué pasa?- la hechicera le dijo al oído, al notar cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz- Ah, es por ella. ¿Te entristece darte cuenta de sus intenciones, no?- por toda respuesta Jason asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- Koru bebió un trago de cerveza que alguien había llevado

-Es obvio, debemos continuar la búsqueda de los fragmentos que faltan. A pesar de que las cosas cada vez se pongan más en nuestra contra- Torom se recostó sobre su mochila de viaje.

-Lo más sensato es descansar- Ludovico miró de reojo a Lidda y a Gilean, que dormían abrazados el uno al otro, sonriendo con indulgencia- y dejarlos pasar un tiempo juntos.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin altercados. Una vez que Gilean estuvo más repuesto, retornó su habitual carácter alegre e hizo migas con los demás: hablaba mucho con Elia sobre magia, bebía cantidades industriales de cerveza enana junto a Koru, disfrutaba molestando a Torom pero a la vez compartía algunos de sus hechizos con él. Bromeaba y trataba que Sikoth estuviera muy cerca de Tyra, era bastante divertido ver cómo el rostro del chico se ponía de mil colores tan sólo de sentirle cerca; con la shinobi no habló mucho pero un día tocó la flauta para acompañar su música, a Jason le agradecía su rescate contándole algunas cosas sobre las Asesinas Ciegas y cómo había ayudado a su caída; pero sólo una persona parecía interesarle más que todas, y ése era Ludovico.

A Sir Caméen le simpatizó casi al instante el halfling hechicero, y los dos juntos eran un equipo excelente cuando se trataba de fastidiar a Lidda haciéndole bromas y travesuras, hasta llegar al extremo de exasperarla tanto que terminaba arrojándoles lo que tuviera más cerca y murmuraba maldiciones en su lecho, ya que había caído presa de la fiebre causada por los rasguños infectados que tenía en la mejilla izquierda.

La semana llegó a su fin, y el resto del Nido decidió acompañarlos hasta que divisaron una pequeña aldea a lo lejos.

-Nuestros caminos se separan aquí- Darkmantle guardó un mapa en su bolsillo- pero eso no significa que salgan de la telaraña. Si es necesario hacer temblar sus hilos, las Arañas estaremos presentes.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias de verdad por todo- Tyra hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza

-¿En dónde diablos se habrá metido Lidda?- Torom tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el mango de su espada, impaciente- Hace dos horas que se fue.

-¡Eh, dejen de hacer cochinadas!- gritó Koru, antes de recibir un codazo en las costillas, cortesía de su hermano

-¡Y tú deja de molestarla!- Elia respondió molesta- ¡No lo había visto durante meses!

-¿Qué tanto dicen de mí?- Lidda llegó a donde estaban, terminando de ajustarse los guantes.

-Nada, nada- Koru se tomó el costado- Es sólo que te tardabas demasiado y…

-¿Eso te incumbe? No, ¿correcto?- la halfling le dedicó una mirada asesina- Bien, entonces cierra el pico.

-A propósito, ¿en dónde se metió Sir Caméen?- Jason miraba hacia todos lados, buscándolo

-Genial, un retraso más- gruñó el mercenario antes de dejarse caer sobre el pasto

-Con que aquí estabas. Los demás te están esperando.

Ludovico asintió con la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Gilean. Se había alejado unos instantes para pensar, y porque sabía que el hechicero vendría a acosarle con preguntas debido a lo que había descubierto en los últimos días.

-No quiero verme demasiado entrometido, pero debo preguntar algo- el halfling se acercó y se sentó junto a él- ¿Es cierto eso sobre lo que sucederá cuando se unan las piezas de la Pluma de Oth?

-Si- respondió tras unos momentos de silencio- ése es el destino del ensamblador.

-Debe ser una carga muy pesada, ocultar ese sentimiento y seguir ante los demás como siempre.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Pienso que podría haber otra manera, en donde el ensamblador no tuviera que sacrificarse. He visto algunas cosas en las estrellas, entre ellas que tal vez sea voluntad de los dioses decidir el destino de éste. –Al ver el semblante serio de Ludovico, se apresuró a agregar- También he notado presagios nefastos como que los dioses se preparan para una inminente batalla; y por otro lado algunas cosas alegres, como…

Gilean susurró algo al oído de Ludovico, y éste no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa al comprender lo que el hechicero le decía, y sobre quién. Este mostraba una sonrisa bastante amplia, que compartió Sir Caméen cuando le dijo:

-Pero es nuestro pequeño secreto, ya se enterará a su debido tiempo.

-Tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya- Ludovico al fin se levantó de la roca en donde estaba sentado- deben de estar hartos de esperarme.

Después de las despedidas, y entre los refunfuños del mercenario, el grupo de aventureros al fin continuó su viaje en la búsqueda por reunir la Pluma de Oth, en dirección a esa pequeña aldea que habían divisado a lo lejos. Lidda a regañadientes aceptó seguir al grupo; prefería mil y una vez estar con Gilean a seguir investigando sobre las Asesinas Ciegas, pero de momento esto último tenía mayor prioridad.

Mientras caminaba, inconscientemente tocaba el anillo que portaba siempre en su dedo anular y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a él, a la Chispa que llegó a nutrir su vida… pero no comprendía del todo algo, esa enigmática sonrisa y la mirada llena de ternura con la que la miraba antes de partir. En fin, debía de ser porque se extrañaban mutuamente.


	62. Capítulo 62 En el filo de la navaja

**Capítulo 62. En el filo de la navaja.**  
(Metal)

Un viento caliente meneó los amplios cortinales transparentes que custodiaban la sala del trono, igualmente el cabello oscuro acomodado en sendos bucles y el traje de lino verde con retoques en oro y plata resintieron el golpeteo del torrencial. Parecía el paisaje propició para dar eco a una tajante decisión.

- Entregadme a Tesle -

Calik, postrado a los pies del monarca junto con una de las piezas de la pluma de Oth, sintió que su enojo estaba a punto de salir fuera de si, como magma palpitando desde el interior de un volcán. Le hubiera gustado rebelarse ahí mismo y cortarle el cuello a ese miserable o mejor dicho a "esa". Pero una voz interior le hizo ver que no era lo más prudente, además las órdenes de Aghamen eran irrefutables.

- Como desee vuestra alteza -

Se sentía como un mísero ratón luchando con las fauces de un gato, pero pronto su semblante cambio. Una soberbia y desapercibida sonrisa invadió sus labios por unos segundos. Acarició una vez más la hoja de la alabarda de tierra y se la tendió a su gobernante. La pluma del dios Odla se le iba de las manos.

"Pero no debo preocuparme…la pluma ha sido contaminada…"

- Es el precio que abonas por tu desobediencia, Calik – Refutó Aghamen llamando su atención y haciendo que la reliquia flotará enfrente de él y desapareciera con tan sólo mirarla – Te di órdenes explícitas de traerme a Orfeo al palacio y en vez de eso fuiste a causar más daños, además desapareciste sin dejar rastro -

Calik sabía perfectamente que no había sido inteligente en seguir al grupo al que pertenecía Tyra, pero la adrenalina de sed de venganza había sido más adictiva que ir por un mocoso y llevarlo a los brazos de su noble madre.

"Pero no podía desobedecer tampoco a la Madre…eso me hubiera costado más caro"

- Sé que ninguna disculpa mía expiará mi culpa, majestad - El rubio se mantenía de rodillas sin verle la cara al monarca, presentando una postura humillante. Sabía que debía tragarse su orgullo si quería que todo saliera a pedir de boca – Le ofrezco mis más sinceras condolencias por la muerte de vuestro hijo, aún así usted sabe que Ludovico no me hubiera dejado inmiscuirme en vuestros asuntos -

- No rebusques pretextos, sin embargo debo admitir que él actuó de una manera distinta a lo que imaginé – Respondió Aghamen con voz entre colérica y abrumada.

- Está en todo su derecho en disponer cualquier castigo que crea conveniente para mí – El hombre consciente que había tocado una fibra sensible de su contraparte seguía mostrando un extraño sometimiento, cosa que Aghamen no pasó por alto.

- Descuida, eso no tienes que recordármelo – Respondió inteligentemente y añadió: - A partir de ahora tendré ojo vigilante sobre ti, todos tus movimientos deben estar en mi entero conocimiento. Por lo pronto seguirás siendo el líder de mis filas -

- Pensé que me removería de mi cargo…- Comentó el shinobi ciertamente sorprendido.

- No me conviene hacerlo – El rey fue a sentarse en su trono y sin querer discutir más optó por cambiar de tema – Decidme, ¿has cumplido con dar aviso sobre la recompensa que ofrezco por los revolucionarios? -

A Calik parecía reconfortarle aquella situación.

- Tal y como fueron vuestros deseos. Se ha corrido la voz hasta más allá de nuestras fronteras y los alcaldes de las diversas ciudadelas han mandado plasmar a cuenta de las imprentas el rostro y la descripción de cada uno de ellos, de sus delitos y las bolsas de oro que ofrecéis por su captura. Pronto también este aviso será esparcido poco a poco por los más populares puebluchos y las arenas de los dos desiertos, todo gracias a vuestros leales mensajeros -

- Ya veo – Aghamen se rascó la barbilla mientras se inclinaba hacía adelante, mostrando su mirada azabache con un destello desafiante para con el ojiazul – Espero que hayas dejado fuera a Ludovico de todo este asunto -

- No se preocupe por vuestro leal caballero - Le sostuvo la mirada con idéntica firmeza por un breve momento para luego agacharla con falsa resignación – Él sigue siendo un fantasma errante, alguien quien nadie podrá tocar -

El monarca sólo se limitó a asentir. Echó un vistazo a las paredes contrarias donde se hallaban los murales que representaban a los Siete Dioses creadores.

- Anda pues, podéis retirarte. Sólo recuerda que mis espías estarán velando por ti de día como de noche, a cal y canto estaréis bajo mis órdenes. No harás nada más que seguir mis leyes y sólo cuando descanses podrás hacer lo que te plazca, no cuando te encuentres en tiempo de servicio ¿Entendido? -

Calik suspiró para hacer la última reverencia del día.

- Así será…Con su permiso entonces -

No corrió mucho el pasar del día cuando el grupo, una vez de haberse despedido de Gilean y Darkmantle, estaban a punto de alcanzar la aldea que habían divisado a la lejanía. A simple vista parecía tan silenciosa, agradable y poco poblada, cosa que les levantó los ánimos a cada uno de los jóvenes. Con la emoción de los días pasados necesitaban mantener sus nervios bajo control, sobre todo ahora al haberse decidido por encontrar el artefacto místico, la pluma de Oth y mientras más rápido, mejor.

Koru seguía molestando a Lidda y a Ludovico por su tardanza, Elia caminaba a la par de Jason no sin lanzarle dulces miradas, Torom caminaba a paso agigantado, deseoso de recuperar el tiempo perdido y Sikoth seguía igual de cerca de Candras que se mantenía ajeno, en su propio mundo personal. Cada quien iba en lo suyo hasta que la pelirroja se detuvo en seco, soltando a la vez un sonoro respingo y haciendo que los demás pararan también.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Le llamó Sikoth con cara preocupada, había advertido que la muchacha se había puesto inexplicablemente muy nerviosa – ¿Te sientes bien? -

- E..ese lu..lugar…- La chica tartamudeante intentaba explicarle la causa de su palidez – Es…-

- ¿Qué tiene ese sitio? – Seguía interrogando el muchacho escrutando la aldea - ¿Hay algo malo ahí? -

Tyra no acertó a responder, Lidda fue la que aclaró las dudas después de dedicarle un minuto de su atención analítica a donde se dirigían.

- Um, una aldea ninja, creí que era de gente rural, pero esta se ve tan oculta -

- ¿Eso es una ventaja no? – Preguntó ahora Jason con gala positiva – Supongo que siendo tu ninja, Tyra, no tendremos problemas en pernoctar ahí, hablando de carteles que mencionan nuestras cabezas -

La chica no contestó porque en eso Candras llamó su atención de manera alarmante.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas que vienen por el cielo? -

Todos vieron expectantes, parecía una parvada según había dicho Torom, cosa más errada no pudo ser.

- ¡A un lado! ¡Muévanse! – Gritó Ludovico a todo pulmón cuando logró identificar lo que venía sobre ellos, que provenía de hecho de la aldea.

En fracción de segundos una lluvia de hierros cayó encima de ellos, que si no fuera por los reflejos de unos y la magia de otros hubieran quedado totalmente ensartados.

- ¡Caray! – Koru se dio golpecitos en la cara tratando de salir de su estupor con cierto humor – Creí por poco que quedaríamos como muñecos de vudú, lleno de alfileres -

- No es momento para bromear, Koru – Clamó Elia que había invocado su escudo protector – Tenemos que averiguar quien hizo esto -

Sin embargo no tuvieron oportunidad de indagar. Dos docenas de sombras aparecieron como espectros cerca de ellos. Dos o tres resguardando a cada uno. Nadie, ni siquiera Lidda ni los hermanos pudieron tentar sus armas.

- Ninjas – Afirmó Torom con las manos en alto.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Habló uno de los captores de Elia que había sacado unas sendas cuchillas cuyo filo podía destazar a un jabalí.

Al no tener respuesta, apretó con brusquedad el filo de su arma al cuello de la hechicera haciendo que gimiera un poco, mientras que otro le había inmovilizado las manos haciendo uso el propio Báculo de la Ciencia, empleando para ello una fuerza brutal.

- ¡Dejadla! – Suplicó Jason – ¡Es una mujer! -

- Las mujeres son como las demás – Exclamó el sujeto con una autoridad que parecía conferirle el título de líder del escuadrón. Por un momento el tono de su voz hizo que el chico del lunar se le quedará viendo confundido pues no era el típico timbre de un varón - No sufren de discriminación ni tampoco del pésimo sentido de la compasión -

De un tirón se despojó de la capucha que traía, que cubría su caja craneal y la cara. Unos cabellos rizados castaños claros cayeron suaves sobre los estrechos hombros. No cabía duda: La piel tostada y tersa, los ojos delineados, unas pestañas tupidas y una curvatura a la altura del pecho, el ancho de las caderas y otros detalles les hizo ver que era una fémina madura.

- Mi nombre es Yashia y éstas son mis hermanas kunoichi -

Como si aquello hubiese sido un ritual, los demás ninjas hicieron lo propio con sus capuchas. Igualmente mostraron que eran todas, sin excepción, mujeres. Algunas presentaban sendas mascarillas de bronce, plata o porcelana, mientras otras mostraban limpiamente su rostro. No había ningún hombre entre aquella selva de shinobis.

- Bienvenidos a los territorios del Clan de la Luna, sobretodo tú, Pequeña Trueno – Dijo la líder contemplando a la única a quien no habían apresado – Ethan, el antiguo líder del Clan del Árbol me pidió que les diera una suave bienvenida -

- ¡Maldición!, en bonito embrollo me he metido. En fin, Aghamen se las acapara todas, pero igual debo aplaudirme porque todavía sigo cumpliendo con lo pactado con la Orden -

Calik caminaba a paso firme por los bosques reales, sin rumbo fijo. Hacía más de una hora que le había dado una vuelta completa al palacio.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?, con el escaso tiempo libre que le iba a otorgar Aghamen no podía llevar a cabo los planes de la orden y claro, ni siquiera los propios, a menos de manera tan liberal.

"Tal vez debería aprovechar tan preciosos momentos para ver a Kinrina…debe estar molesta conmigo por no ir a visitarla y mucho más por pedirle favores por medio de vagas notas"

Pero siempre algo o alguien tenían que echar a tierra sus propósitos.  
El paisaje que le rodeaba cambió de manera repentina. Los árboles, las flores y la hierba se movieron como agua haciendo onírico esos elementos, distorsionándolos. El ninja pronto quedó apresado en lo que parecía una amplia burbuja y no hizo más que quedarse quieto, había sentido una presencia, más bien, los chackras y aura de un ser vivo con un magnífico poder.

- Maldita sea la hora que les da la gana venir… ¿Quién carajos es? -

Una voz desconocida, mezcla entre una mujer cantarina y el ronroneo de un viejo pozo profundo sonó detrás de él.

- Os esperaba, Calik Ugishi –

- Veo que soy famoso entre la bola de encapuchados con voz dual – Dijo él mirando de reojo la aparición. No se le veía ni cabeza, ni rostro, ni manos, ni piernas. Todos sus miembros anatómicos estaba ocultos por una vestidura en un blanco nada poluto, al contrario era difícil ver por la luminosidad tan fuerte que desprendía – ¿Se puede saber con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? ¿O prefieres que mantengamos el secreto de identidad que hay detrás de esa tela que me esta jodiendo la retina? -

Al momento de hablar, dio un salto acrobático quedando a la altura de la aparición y con ninjato en mano la puso a la altura de la nuca, advirtiendo con ello que cualquier falso movimiento le costaría caro.

- Si que eres bueno, muy ágil en tus reflejos – Rió mordaz la figura – Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu lengua –

- Al grano – Apuró el líder shinobi retirando la daga, pues no había detectado miedo en el susodicho y aparte comprobado a su modo que no era un "enemigo" según – Estoy seguro que algo quieres de mi y no es precisamente un encuentro casual –

- En efecto…tengo un trabajo para ti, muy interesante –

- ¿Habrá sangre que chupar? –

- Más importante que eso. Se trata de que visitéis a una dama –

- Lo siento – Respondió el ojiazul cruzando los brazos – De mi intimidad dispongo sólo yo –

La figura volvió a reír.

- ¿Ni siquiera de la mujer de "San Espada"? -

Los jóvenes, junto con Ludovico miraban con sorpresa los alrededores de la modesta aldea ninja. Pero lo más irónico del asunto que ahora después de la "cálida bienvenida" se encontraban ahí sentados, alrededor de una llamativa pila de fuego, comiendo caza con hortalizas, bebiendo miel y té de hierbas en calidad de invitados distinguidos.

- Sois afortunados que os acompaña una ninja o a estas horas sus cuerpos estarían llenos de ratas – Había proclamado Yashia, quien era una mujer muy fuerte pero sarcástica y que le gustaba contar el poderío de los shinobis a sus visitantes.

Todos le miraron inquisitivamente, Tyra departió calma entre ellos.

"Dejad que ellas nos guíen y hablen de lo que la líder quiera, escuchad atentamente. Es su pase para que no os lastimen" Les había pedido cuando los ninjas los liberaron de la presión de las peligrosas armas características de su rango.

- Hay algo que no comprendo – Comentó Pies de Fuego todavía un poco resentido al ver como aprehendían a Elia - ¿Qué quisisteis decir con eso de que no hay piedad para las mujeres? -

Yashia no tardó en dar su punto de vista y de paso una larga explicación de sus creencias. El grupo supo entonces que la ojiverde les había hablado con razón.

- En nuestros pueblos, la mujer tiene la ventaja de su sexo y puede seducir con facilidad al enemigo, cosa que los hombres obviamente no pueden hacer. Convertidas en espías, nosotras seducimos al enemigo; ya sea para sacarle información o para matarlo cuando estuviera más indefenso. Por lo tanto, cuanto más hermosa una shinobi, más efectiva - Yashia miro de reojo a Tyra, haciéndola enrojecer y negar con la cabeza - Utilizamos tácticas Kisha (seducción) que consistían en minar lentamente la voluntad de cualquier hombre satisfaciendo todos sus deseos, con el fin de que confiara ciegamente en ella. Provocaba celos y enfrentamientos entre los miembros de un mismo clan enemigo, para dividirlos y para que se traicionaran unos a otros y así robarles secretos. En el mejor momento se evadía y nunca más se sabía de ella. Es por eso que por estas virtudes pensamos que la mujer esta al tú por tú con el sexo masculino…Los ninjas se dieron cuenta de la facultad que tenían las mujeres y ellos mismos de pasar inadvertidos, ya que nadie los consideraba guerreros. Con el tiempo los máximos enemigos de todos nosotros: Los samurais, también lo aprendieron y fue tanto el temor que se les tenía, que durante las represalias se eliminaban a todos los integrantes de una familia, incluyendo sus animales. También esto os aclara de el porque los recibimos así, bien podían ser ninjas camuflados -

- Semejante tía – Murmuró Koru sin reprimir una risa ante lo escuchado por el asunto de los venenos y se dirigió a la Celeniana – Espero no pienses hacer eso con mi hermano Sikoth y con Torom –

- ¡Qué cosas dices! – Exclamó la aludida pelirroja, indignada.

- Yo sé que jamás harías eso, Tyra – Se pronunció Sikoth callando a su hermano y tomando la mano de Tyra y mirándole fijamente – Yo sé muy bien que eres distinta…-

- Ella es totalmente peculiar – Clamó Torom apretando los puños con cierto enfado e interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes de manera "simulada" para separarlos, claro, lanzando miradas retadoras a Sikoth – Lo sabemos. Yo también lo sé… -

Antes que siguieran calentándose los ánimos, Elia intervino poniendo paz haciendo que la ojiverde se sentará con ella, mientras Koru y Jason hacían lo suyo con el mercenario y el muchacho de los ojos negros que no prestaban atención a las atronadoras carcajadas de Lidda y Ludovico.

Yashia hizo que guardaran silencio y la risa se borró de un plumazo. La ninja continúo con sus explicaciones no sin antes arquear las cejas maliciosamente, como si con ello amenazara en atravesar en quien osará con volver a interrumpirle.

- El entrenamiento de una Kunoichi, otro nombre con que llamamos a las shinobi hembras, es similar al del hombre, pero se especializaba más prácticamente en el yagen, el arte de los tóxicos. También somos expertas en gases tóxicos y polvos urticantes y podían utilizar con facilidad el Ninjato. El manejo del shuriken y el kaiken, una daga pequeña, es pan comido, al igual que los puñales o Tanto y el Tetsu-Bishi. Además, las Kunoichi tenemos la Kansashi – La mujer se quitó una varilla afilada que le servía para sujetar el cabello que cayó espeso en sus hombros y se lo pasó a Lidda - Esta arma tiene un canal a los lados para llevar el veneno que se inoculaba al clavarlo en el enemigo -

Hizo una pausa para beber el contenido de un pequeño cazo, para aclararse la voz. Lo que la halfling aprovechó para rematar:

- He escuchado que vosotras se ocultan agujas y dardos pequeños en la boca, en pequeñas cañas y con el fin de lanzarlas en un momento inesperado o clavarlas durante una unión afectiva -

- Exacto. También somos buenas arqueras, usamos flechas incendiarias, explosivas y envenenadas. También tenemos el tessen… – Sacó un abanico y lo mostró cortando con el mismo una manzana que estaba comiendo Jason, haciendo que se le pararan los pelos en punta al ver caer las rebanadas –… esta tiene láminas de acero, también se les impregna de veneno -

- Muy bonito – Afirmó Ludovico conteniendo la risa para no ofender a su anfitriona.

- Como ven somos una cajita de sorpresas…El entrenamiento de las Kunoichi es muy riguroso: Velocidad, equilibrio, fortaleza, agilidad y resistencia son los aspectos físicos que más se trabajaban; astucia, variedad de recursos, resolución y disciplina son parte del régimen mental. Gran parte de esto consiste en aprender a juzgar los puntos débiles de una persona para obtener los mejores resultados, incluso llegar a la extorsión sentimental. Se profundizaba en los métodos de seducción, hasta el punto de ser capaces de dominar a cualquier persona, hombre, mujer, niño, príncipe o sacerdote para conseguir sus fines. En resumen, la Kunoichi era no sólo una experta en la defensa personal, también llevaba un arsenal, en su boca guardaba el más dulce veneno con el fin de transpasarlos al ser besada. Asimismo, gases y explosivos, cuchillos, agujas, alfileres escondidos en los pliegues de su ropa, en los peines, cinturones, horquillas del cabello, por lo cual nunca estamos desprotegidas – De repente se detuvo de nuevo y echó una mirada exclusiva para los hombres del grupo - Por el contrario, no se podía decir lo mismo de sus víctimas, que raramente estaban en guardia cuando una bella mujer las abrazaba o se soltaba el pelo –

- Eso suena medio monstruoso – Intervino de nuevo Koru – No me imagino que sucedería con vosotras si las extorsionaban con vuestros hijos…-

- Al contrario – Apuntó esta vez Tyra acomodándose la mascarilla de plata, un poco tarde - Nadie dudaba de que la esposa del ninja supiera defender a sus hijos, pero también debía estar dispuesta a morir y a matar a sus hijos si la captura era inminente, ya que los soldados y los samuráis se deleitan con las torturas. Estas podían incluir el despellejamiento de los cuerpos, freírlos en aceite o agua o partir lentamente todos sus huesos; ponían una especial atención cuando el prisionero era una Kunoichi o su pequeño hijo -

- No suena nada agradable – Elia había posado su temblorosa mano sobre la de Jason a quien ya se le había pasado el susto – Yo como mujer no me imagino en matar a mis propios hijos –

- Ni a mi – Dijo Pies de Fuego que hizo que la Greniana se ruborizara.

- Es que no sois cónyuges y no sois padres – Clamó Yashia entre risitas mordaces – A veces pareciera mejor la muerte que vivir una eternidad de sufrimiento por culpa de nuestros enemigos, ¿no lo crees, Pequeña Trueno? –

Tyra suspiró meneando la cabeza ante la interrogativa afirmativa de esa mujer.

- Soy de la misma opinión que ellos – Señaló a la maga y al aspirante a caballero con sus ojos verdes – No me visualizo matar a alguien de mi propia sangre y todos pasamos por pruebas dolorosamente difíciles, de uno depende salir adelante a pesar de ser víctima de los errores de uno mismo o los demás -

- Hablando de hijos y matrimonio – Sin haberle prestado atención, la ninja le quitó la mascarilla a la pelirroja – Me di cuenta que ya no dependes de la careta, dime, ¿asesinasteis a quien te despojo de esto o te has comprometido con él por haber entrado en la profundidad de tus ojos? -

En un dos por tres todo el grupo giró su atención para con Tyra, quien toda roja se puso de pie rápidamente.

- Yo…no…- Dijo entre balbuceos esquivando las miradas, sobre todo de la curiosidad de Sikoth y Torom que estaban más expectantes que los demás, exceptuando a Ludovico – … no sé…-

- ¿Qué significa eso?- Inquirió Elia expresando sorpresa.

- Vaya, vaya – Koru palmoteaba de manera divertida e intuyendo algo – Eso no lo has contado, ¿otra tradición ninja, eh? -

- Como sea – Interrumpió Yashia – Si que eres muy distinta al pensamiento de los shinobi "normal"…y eso puede hacerte más fuerte o más débil -

La ojiverde no hizo más que ponerse seria y voltear de manera indiferente para otro lado. La castaña se encogió de hombros y señalando un par de casas de paja anunció que ahí podrían asearse y descansar. Por ese día la tertulia había terminado.

Poco a poco el grupo, de común de acuerdo fue retirándose y quedando que partirían al día siguiente para seguir indagando por el paradero de la pluma.

Koru y Sikoth se despojaban del armamento y las vestiduras, comentando las hazañas del día. También habían notado que en esa peculiar aldea no se habían topado con un hombre pero no comentaron nada de eso, no parecía prudente soltar la lengua curiosa.

- Por cierto, hermano – Comentó el Joven del Búho divertido al recordar la charla con Yashia poniendo todo nervioso al otro chico - No dejes por nada del mundo que Tyra te bese o te morirás todo envenenado -

- Es lo que más me gustaría… -

- ¿Qué te metiera ácido en la boca? –

- No me refería a eso- Contestó Sikoth enrojeciéndose más de lo que estaba.

- ¿Y que estás esperando? – Dijo Koru adelantándose a sus pensamientos y divertido esquivando un tortazo nada dulce que se proponía darle su hermano menor – Tú sabes mejor que nadie que ahora todo con la ninja depende de ti. Digo, si no quieres que Torom te saque más ventaja -

- De eso no hay duda…Haré que lo que me dicte mi corazón, confiaré y no tendré miedo - Susurró Sikoth para si mientras llevaba su mano a su zurrón. Ahí sintió el contacto de esa hoja de papel enrollada con el listón verde. Era la nota que ella le había escrito…la ansiada respuesta a sus sentimientos.

El mercenario por su parte, apartado en un rincón también tentaba su correspondiente nota entre las bolsas de su gabardina. El muchacho, desde ese día que había amanecido en las afueras de la choza de Ethan lo había resguardado muy bien para no perderlo. Sabía que era de la pelirroja porque tenía impregnado su olor.

A decir verdad no lo había desenrollado, por lo tanto no lo había leído y eso era por una razón: En otro bolsillo la carta que le había dejado a Delka años antes y que había conseguido en la isla errante le quemaba el pensamiento. Muy aparte de los problemas que había tenido, para él no había conflicto mayor que lo de Zul y esas dos chicas…

"Le prometí a Delka que regresaría a su lado algún día; le dije que jamás había amado a nadie como a ella. Pero me di cuenta que esos juramentos fueron producto de un sentimentalismo infantil. Ahora sé lo que en verdad es el amor, el estar enamorado, lo sé desde que la conocí" Pensó Torom echándole una ojeada a la pelirroja que departía en la otra casa con Elia "No quería regresar a Melis-Karl, sin embargo, debo hablar con Delka que conociéndola aún debe estarme esperando. Tengo que confesarle la verdad que me rodea ahora…"

Por su parte, Tyra, una vez recostada en su lecho, sintió una melancolía indescriptible que abordaba su interior, por una parte al mirar juntos a Elia y Jason, y por otro, sabía que tal vez esa serían sus últimas noches al lado del grupo o tal vez, las últimas de su vida.

No había olvidado que existía un pendiente que tenía que cumplir muy a su pesar.

"Tengo que completar la pluma de Ikah y para ello debo enfrentarme a Calik, una vez más, nadie me asegura que salga con vida y lo peor de todo…" Sollozo en silencio recordando las cartas que escribió y a quien se las entregó "…tal vez nunca supe si mis sentimientos fueron leídos…creo que ya es tarde, menuda estúpida fui en no haberlo dicho antes…"

El sol se ocultaba...las nubes se movían…

Un cuerpo de agua donde una de las desembocaduras del río Elyon se unía con el mar, abriendo un ecosistema marino, con una salinidad entre dulce y salada, brillaba con tonos escarlata de una manera sutil y bella. Hubiese maravillado a cualquiera que se hubiese detenido en ese austero paisaje, pero sólo una persona podía disfrutarlo, aunque la expresión de sus facciones no parecían poner atención al regalo de la naturaleza. Sólo se limitaba en observar sus manos.

Era una chica con una belleza descomunal, impactante, con el porte de una princesa. El cabello y los ojos tenían un primoroso color café, la piel parecía mármol.

Encerrada en su abstracción, no hacía otra cosa que jugar con sus manos. Hacía figuras con sus sutiles dedos: pájaros, conejos, armonías sin otro sentido subjetivo. De pronto algo entre ellos sobresalió un destello provocado por uno de los últimos rayos del astro rey.

- Ludovico – Susurró ella recordándole como siempre lo había hecho.

A pesar de todo…esos momentos siempre volvían igual de fuertes pero confusos.

El día que le conoció, la hora que le confesó su sentir, el minuto de estar juntos, el segundo en que todo terminó…

"Una vez…" - Se dijo Camile a si misma en la soledad del estuario y recordando una fase de su vida – "Ludovico me dijo que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por cumplir todo lo que yo le pidiera…incluyendo que no ensamblara la pluma, que haría hasta lo imposible por no hacerlo… " -

¿Lo cumpliría aunque todo se había acabado?

- Me había parecido que una nereida se había desviado de su ruta y estaba varada en un lugar impropio de ella – Se dejó escuchar una voz burlesca y muy bien conocida por la muchacha quien viró por completo la cabeza - ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? -

- Tú…- Dijo ella con un semblante ausente al identificar al osado de cabellos rubios que había entrado a interrumpir sus cavilaciones – El sabueso de Aghamen -

- ¡Que bien!, no te has olvidado de mi – Exclamó mordaz Calik.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -

- Arreglar un asuntillo que tengo contigo -

- ¿Te ha enviado Aghamen? -

- Puede que si, puede que no…-

Camile se veía que no estaba para juegos, la mueca de niño que dejo ver el rubio le puso un momento de malas, igualmente el recuerdo de lo sucedido en el Palacio de Aghamen le hizo sentirse dispuesta en lanzarle, aunque fuera una sola vez, sus garras oscuras para que se esfumara de ese lugar y si fuese del planeta, mucho mejor.

Las uñas salieron veloces e hicieron blanco en el cuerpo de Calik que no hizo más que bajar los párpados y sonreír. Con un certero movimiento, la muchacha le quitó los miembros de un solo tajo. Cuando esperaba ver sangre y restos de pus u vísceras sólo se encontró que había resquebrajado unos cuantos manglares.

- Trucos de magia baratos - Dijo ella sin inmutarse – Sé que estás detrás de mi, ninguna ilusión te servirá para conmigo -

- Anda, anda – Se dejó escuchar el ninja apareciendo exactamente en el lugar donde la chica predijo - Es una falta de respeto en atacar a alguien quien estaba gustoso en entablar una charla contigo. ¡Mujeres!, hay que tratarlas mal para que te hagan caso -

Dicho esto, Calik se desgarró su ropa extravagante con una garra que portaba en su mano izquierda y apareció debajo de ella, de color negro, un nintegui o shinobi shosuku, el traje típico de los ninjas con una variedad de compartimientos ocultos: una wagui o chaqueta con unas mangas montables llamadas shoden, el subón o pantalón y una capucha la cual el rubio decidió reemplazarla por una máscara platinada. Las botas quedaron también a un lado y se quedó con los zapatos tabi.

- Esa sortija – Comentó Calik con mirada traviesa fijando su vista en un objeto brillante algún punto de la mano que Camile había levantado – Me gusta para tenerla entre los fetiches de mi colección -

Acarició el cuero que hacía de material de sus guantes, soltando una risa que no gustó nada a la bella mujer.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes -

Las garras parecían largas picas, maquiavélicamente negras como el tizón. Calik sabía que si se descuidaba, una de esas cosas puntiagudas lo atravesaría sin ningún problema. Aparte, el cuerpo de la mujer se movía de manera muy inestable. La cabeza se movía en varios cuadrantes, en distintas direcciones y sentidos, tal como cuando atacó a la bola de muchachos aventureros. Por lo que Calik optó por no lanzar golpes horizontales ni verticales, sino curvos y circulares, en la plenitud de 360 grados. Tarde o temprano podría dar en el blanco con ese estilo y así fue.

- Lo siento, preciosa – Saltó para dar varios giros en el aire y acercarse a ella – Alguien de tu talla no merece manchar tan bellas manos de sangre, al menos de esta manera. Además no puedo darte el lujo de matarme -

Un humo violáceo oscuro, casi morado comenzó a difuminarse por todo el sitio. Otra invocación de Camile.

- No, asquerosas cosas no -

Calik se quitó la mascarilla platinada que cubría la boca y las fosas nasales. Camile no hizo más que reír.

- ¡Tonto!, mira que quitarte tu única protección en contra de mi nube tóxica. Tus pulmones quedarán hechos una masa viscosa -

Pero el ninja, en un movimiento sacó un par de Manrikigusari o Cadenas de los mil poderes con extremos sumamente pesados, que las movió como si fueran las aspas de un ventilador, empujando la nube con la fuerza del viento que provocaba con el mecanismo de sus brazos, las muñecas hacían de fuente en la velocidad.

Las serpientes de ilusión hicieron su aparición. El ojiazul volvió a girar las cadenas para enrollarlos, estrangularlos y proyectarlos lejos de él.

- No me impresionas -

- Ese no es mi objetivo, vete a un circo si queréis divertirte -

Una vez, de haber sacado de balance a los ofidios, sacó el objeto que le había entregado el enigmático y desconocido encapuchado: Se trataba de una roca rojiza, reluciente como un rubí.

"Veamos si funcionas como te pienso, para obtener lo que quiere tu dueño"

Comenzó a friccionar con ella su espada. Pronto comprobó que su hipótesis resultaba ser cierta al ver que un halo cubría la hoja azul de Aquila.

Más garras aparecieron cortando incluso el viento. El rubio decidió cortarlas, pero no sólo eso, antes que crecieran nuevas garras de las manos de la joven, utilizó fuego para quemar los muñones para evitar que salieran más por unos momentos. Los ojos de Camile se contrajeron un momento al sentir como, con un movimiento maestro, Calik le rebanó el dedo anular y no sólo eso, la sortija se escapó con una exhalación casi pegándose como un imán en el hierro de la katana, producto de las propiedades de la piedra. Por más esfuerzos que hizo la muchacha en retenerla no pudo más que sentir como caía de rodillas, sintiéndose extrañamente exhausta…no sólo le habían arrebatado el aro, también sentía que le habían drenado la energía de su cuerpo.

- ¿Porqué? – Murmuró buscando la respuesta igualmente sintiéndose impotente, más que nada se sentía afectada pscológicamente por la pérdida de la sortija – "Ludovico me lo dio….el símbolo de nuestro compromiso…"

Calik sólo se limitó a explicar mirando con entera satisfacción a Camile perdida en sus pensamientos.

- La debilidad se haya en nuestra principal fuerza. Un soldado sabe que una bomba no cae dos veces en un mismo lugar. Puedes engañarme con ilusiones ya que la vista es el primer de los sentidos que es fácilmente afectado pero despistar las ondas magnéticas que desprendes con tu aura y un buen olfato es más complicado, siempre tiene un origen y nadie las desprende de su cuerpo igual, intentas despistarlo invocando monstruos pero…- El rubio sonrió alzando lo que le había quitado a la joven - Las feromonas llaman, al igual que las vibraciones de este anillo –

Camile no respondió. Intentó levantarse y recuperar lo robado, pero las fuerzas le fallaron. Necesitaba unos segundos para poder conjurar sus habilidades. Obviamente el ninja lo tenía plenamente calculado.

- Lindo, en verdad muy lindo – Calik sonrió mirando la sortija a la luz de los candiles. Parecía un mini sol – No te preocupes, mujer. No necesitas de estos adornos para que explotes toda tu belleza y deslumbres a los débiles hombres -

Pronto la mano izquierda de la mujer apareció intacta. Con su dedo totalmente regenerado tocó la única gota de sangre que había caído de la nariz del ninja, a raíz de un leve rasguño que había provocado por el roce de sus uñas. Camile cerró los ojos, no sin murmurar con cansancio después de que su piel absorbiera el espeso líquido rojizo como una aguja.

- Tú…tú…no eres un simple mortal. Tu sangre es distinta a la de un ser humano cualquiera…posees sangre divina… -

La vista de Calik se obnubiló por un momento de rabia, pero después se echó a reír. Paseó la lengua por la dentadura blanca y lanzó un escupitajo.

- Muy observadora, princesita de porcelana, se ve que sabes de estas cosas – Dijo para después desviar el rumbo de la conversación - Pero conociéndote y conociendo al tal "San Espada" no creo que por ese pequeño detalle el pánico los paralice. Tu querido amigo con derechos seguiré moliéndome hasta el final, más si se entera que tú y yo estuvimos "juntos" aquí divirtiéndonos a las guerritas -

- Sólo has estado mofándote de todo y de todos desde un principio –

Ugishi volvió a hacerse el desentendido.

- ¡Ah!, te daré un consejo: No andes enseñando esas garras y mostrando tu poder a la ligera como cuando fue el conflicto en los Bosques Reales. Tú puedes hacer grandes cosas sin hacer uso de todos esos encantadores artilugios tuyos, sé más discreta o puede que los fieles de Chaos les de por dejarte fuera de la jugada un buen rato y al buen Ludovico no le convendría…te lo digo por si te interesa –

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó Camile rasguñando el fango y logrando a duras penas levantar la columna.

- Nos vemos pronto, digo, si es que Ludovico quiere…-

Antes que una nueva descarga de cuchillas orgánicas le alcanzaran, él ya había desaparecido entre su propia estela de humo gris.

Las estrellas todavía ni bien se ocultaban cuando el grupo se internaba en la senda de los pastizales y bosques del oeste, dejando atrás la "Aldea de las Mujeres Sádicas", sobrenombre que les había impuesto Jason en secreto.

Con el estómago bien desayunado y con un humor envidiable departían unos con otros, todos, a excepción de Koru…

La razón era, que en ese lugar estaba la mujer que buscaba…la ninfa de la que le había hablado Ludovico. Sabía que ella estaba ahí, por esos sitios boscosos, por el caballero de Aghamen lo sabía.

Cuando se detuvieron para descansar de su travesía y de paso beber algo de agua fresca, Koru se plantó decidido frente a Ludovico, quien había adivinado las intenciones del muchacho desde que dejaron la aldea, por eso se había apartado un poco de los muchachos, como mostrando un poco de indiferencia y en cierta manera despiste, una simple táctica para desanimar al Joven del Búho.

Obviamente la entereza de Koru superaba los límites.

- Por favor, te lo suplico – Koru inclinó su cabeza para mostrarle sus respetos a Ludovico – Ahora que estamos cerca, llévame con esa mujer que es capaz de revivir a los muertos –

- Joven del Búho – Los ojos del caballero brillaron con cierto fastidio intimidando un poco a Koru – Es usted casi o igual de necio que el joven aspirante. Me doy cuenta que la juventud de hoy no sabe llevar las riendas de su vida y va dejando en el camino pavada tras pavada. ¿Sabe que puede perder más que ganar por esa absurda y estúpida testarudez? -

- Uno nunca experimenta en cabeza ajena – Fue la respuesta del muchacho – Ignoro si he tomado una decisión errónea o correcta, pero al menos quiero ser yo el que sepa eso y afronte las consecuencias –

- Ten en cuenta que el precio de una decisión no sólo puede afectar la vida de quien dispuso de ella, sino que igual puede alcanzar a la gente que te rodea – Ludovico se acomodó la bufanda de su cuello y echó a andar - Después no digas que no te di luces que te advertí –

"Gracias"

- Hermano – Sikoth se acercó a Koru con la cara llega de dudas e interrogante, le había inquietado lo que había escuchado - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer en esos bosques? -

- Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho…ver si en este mundo existen las soluciones a todo…-

- Um, si que eres rápido y eficiente cuando te lo propones -

Lanzando al aire el anillo una y otra vez, como si estuviera lanzando una moneda, jugando a los volados, Calik se estaba presentando en el sitio donde volverían a encontrarse con el fantasma de la toga blanca: Un lugar lleno de luz irradiante…donde el cielo era de agua y la tierra hielo. Tanta luminosidad opacaba las pupilas de cualquiera, hasta el extremo de dejar ciego a quien fuera.

- Sea como sea, me costó esfuerzo extra – Contestó dejando la sortija dorada junto con la piedra de jade rojo en el suelo, a los pies de la figura con las vestiduras de gasa – Por ello el precio de mi trabajo se elevó considerablemente –

El comentario parecía incomodar un poco a la nívea presencia.  
- No eres un servidor leal. Los Hijos del Crepúsculo no cobran ni exigen, sólo obedecen –

- No soy tan igual ni tan diferente a los hermanos. No olvides que la Madre es la única que tiene el privilegio de pedir y no dar, pero alguien tal excelsa como ella aún así es comprensiva. Igual, se ve que tú eres de aquellos con alto rango entre los nuestros, no creo que se te dificulte en pagarme -

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Se cruzó de brazos tamborileando los delgados dedos para cortar los parlamentos.

Calik no tardó en responder. Es más, ya lo tenía totalmente previsto.

- El territorio del norte, los campos elevados cercanos a las planicies de Oth –

- Pides mucho para lo poco que has hecho. –

- Si, claro…pregúntale eso al monarca de Mimir. Verás que tengo unas cartas de referencia excelentes. Por algo debiste fijarte en mi para que te trajera semejante "arito de compromiso" – Murmuró haciendo referencia al anillo.

- Te estás volviendo muy materialista, Ugishi – Comentó la figura – Bien, intercederé para que te sea concedido, pero no olvides hablarlo con Él…-

Él era Muctut…pero Calik no sabía su nombre, pero le había puesto un sobrenombre al hombre de la capucha.

- ¿El de la voz rarita? – El shinobi se echó a un lado los cabellos de su frente – Bueno, no me extraña, todos tenéis el mismo defecto de labio leporino -

- Ten más respeto – Le reprimió.

- No tengo la culpa que gente como ustedes usen capuchas negras y les cambie la condenada voz, unas veces intimidante, otras llena de balbuceos de bebé... La verdad no sé a que le temen, si sois tan fuertes y seguros de si mismos ¿para que ocultar vuestra identidad? -

- ¿Los ninjas no usan ritos similares? – Añadió mordaz la figura – Todos tenemos secretos –

- Si, si – Calik meneó la cabeza con fastidio – Es chocante regirse por leyes que no convienen…Déjame llamarlos como se me pegue la gana –

- Volviendo al asunto. ¿Para que quieres apoderarte de los campos de la rosa del norte?, ¿un nuevo cementerio tal vez? ¿Un lugar más para extender tus dominios militares? –

- Ni una ni la otra cosa. Sólo lo quiero para habitarlo –

- Vaya, un lugar de ocio y recreo exclusivo para ti –

- Si – Calik miró el "techo" – Porque ya no habrá sitios de esa índole en ninguna parte de Mimir, más cuando Chaos resurja y se enfrente con Ikah y Horth. Cualquier sitio que apunte la brújula se volverá parte de un pandemónium, excepto ese sitio que es considerado lugar sagrado, claro, a menos que los siete dioses regresen de la matriz de su progenitora, al igual que todos nosotros -

"Antes que ocurra eso, necesito ese lugar pacífico para Kinrina…"

- Ikah y Horth…- Balbuceó el otro con cierto toque de resentimiento - ¿Alguna pista que indique dónde se hallan ocultos esos dos? -

- No sólo una, sino varias – Comentó Calik serio y con coraje – Pero son tan listos que saben perfectamente que cuando estamos a punto de cogerlos desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Ellos también, aunque de manera lenta y poco visible, están moviendo su armamento -

Antes que pudiera replicar otra cosa más, el ninja se fusionó con la oscuridad de la mazmorra para desaparecer dando por terminado el trabajo, no sin antes afirmar:

- Cuando den la cara, yo seré el primero quien les hará frente. Que no haya duda alguna que así será…Ikah y Horth tendrán que devolverme lo que me arrebataron, por su culpa lo perdí todo…-

"Y por ello no puedo estar con ella por ser un perro del destino"

A la cabeza del grupo, caminando en silencio, el Ensamblador se envolvió en su capa. Era tarde ya, y el viento que mecía las hojas de los árboles con suavidad les producía intermitentes escalofríos a los miembros del grupos que llevaban ya toda la tarde sin parar. Tenía mucho que ver, también, con el cambio de estación. De todos modos seguían caminando, pues Koru ya le había insistido mucho en el hecho de querer verla... pero él mismo no estaba seguro de querer enfrentarla, pues ya ambos se conocían y a la druida no les costaría ver si le ocultaba algo...

-¿Cómo se llama esa persona a la que quieres ver, Koru? – Preguntó Elia, que caminaba al lado de Jasón, unos pocos pasos por detrás de Ludovico.

- Según Ludo es una especia de bruja... se llama Kinrina, creo que dijo – Respondió el chico. Riwl ululó sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Kinrina! –La maga greniana no salía de su asombro - ¿Es eso cierto, Ludovico? ¿Kinrina puede resucitar a los muertos? ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? –

- Yo que sepa nadie puede revivir a los muertos – Susurró muy quedamente Tyra con cara ausente, parecía un poco irritada – Es por eso que el tiempo que tenemos aquí debemos vivirlo intensamente por todo aquello en lo que creemos… -

Sólo Sikoth pudo escucharla. Nadie más.

Ludovico controló su respiración perfectamente mientras calculaba cuánto tiempo les quedaba para llegar a su destino antes de que el sol se pusiera. Él estaba acostumbrado a ir hasta allí con Jer, el wivern, hacía muchos años que no iba hasta aquel bosque a pie.

- La conocí hace tiempo, simplemente – Contestó después de cavilar - y en alguna de nuestras conversaciones lo mencionó. ¿Cómo la conoce usted, señorita maga? -

-Estuve con ella antes de volver con vosotros. Podría decir que es mi... segunda maestra -

Ludovico asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho con la respuesta. Ahora fue Jasón el que empezó con preguntas.

- ¿Cómo es esa tal Kinrina?, ¿Te llevabas bien con ella?, ¿Era muy estricta?, ¿Cómo eran sus lecciones? -

- Es una mujer... curiosa. Es paciente, muy sabia y muy bella. – La hechicera puso énfasis en esta palabra - Respeta por encima de todas las cosas la naturaleza, así que no me pidáis que encienda un fuego entre estos árboles, porque no lo haré -

-Tranquila, tranquila – Rió Koru- Tenemos mantas, y llevamos tanto tiempo viajando que no soportar un poquito de frío una noche nos haría ver como unos estúpidos.

- Silencio –demandó Tyra en ese momento. La shinobi se había mantenido en la retaguardia, vigilando junto a Sikoth y Torom - Alguien se acerca.

Huggin y Riwl bajaron a posarse sobre los hombros de sus respectivos amos sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. El grupo entero se detuvo, alerta, las manos prestas a sujetar las armas en caso de ataque. Ninguno se fijo en Ludovico, que permanecía de brazos cruzados, mirando al suelo, a sus pies.

- Bienvenida de vuelta, Elia – Dijo una voz entre el follaje. Los chicos miraron alrededor, buscando su origen, pero no lo encontraron - ¿Son éstos tus amigos?

Una luz de entendimiento se encendió en la mente de Elia. La voz sonaba distorsionada, pero el trato familiar despejó sus dudas.

- Sí, maestra. Éstos son con los que volví. ¿Dónde estáis vos? -

- Pequeña, el arte druídico es el arte de la naturaleza... ¿Dónde crees que voy a estar? -

Elia sonrió y Ludovico apartó la mirada. Todo los demás reprimieron exclamaciones de sorpresa, y Lidda miró a la druida con desconfianza, además. El cuerpo cubierto con la túnica salió del tronco de un árbol como si fuera un espíritu que lo atravesara. Tyra la miró con respeto, recordando a su hermano mayor durante un segundo, y el resto de hombres se quedaron embelesados por su seductora belleza, y la fragancia que de su cuerpo emanaba, muy parecido al de la shinobi.

-Bienvenidos, jóvenes – Dijo Kinrina, con una sonrisa de sus sonrosados labios - Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Ludovico.

- Pido disculpas por la señorita orquídea que el Somnoliento Espadachín pisó antes, cuando veníamos hasta aquí.

-¿Somnoliento Espadachín? –Kinrina miró a Ludovico sin comprender, y comenzó a estudiar al grupo. Al fondo de la comitiva divisó el cabello negro y la empuñadura dorada de la espada de Torom- No te preocupes. El día que tú los vayas a ver con Jer y sin querer tu wivern pise a algún amiguito suyo lo entenderá -

-¡Eso es macabro! – Exclamó el mercenario sin poder contenerse - ¡No se puede comparar a una estúpida planta con la vida de un humano!

-¿Ah, no? –Kinrina sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, fijamente - He ahí una muestra de lo limitado de tu mente, espadachín - Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar - Vamos. Cenaremos todos juntos y me diréis el motivo de vuestra visita -

Todos siguieron a Kinrina con "relativa" tranquilidad, excepto Jasón y Torom. El chico de Keel porque había visto algo conocido que colgaba del cinturón de Kinrina, y el mercenario porque no se fiaba de esa mujer, y se sentía en el deber de demostrar por qué los demás tampoco deberían fiarse de ella.

- Estuvimos viajando hacia el norte, en busca de un amigo de Lidda. Luego nos tuvimos que desviar, hicimos unas cuantas cosas y... Bueno, y luego Koru comentó algo sobre pedirle ayuda a Ludovico con una cosa, pero eso no es algo que yo vaya a decir – Resumió Elia.

- Visto así resulta extraño pensar que haya pasado más de un mes desde entonces – Comentó Sikoth - Es tan poco, y el tiempo pasa tan rápido... –

Mientras Sikoth hablaba, la ninja entornó sus ojos y alzó la cabeza para divisar la fase en la que se encontraba ahora la luna. Pronto sería nueva. El momento que Calik le había dado para encontrase con él en lo que alguna vez fue Celes estaba a punto de cumplirse. En pocos días tendría que ir a verle…

"Pronto nos veremos la cara, hermano"

- Los humanos tenéis un ritmo de vida muy lento y muy rápido, según se mire. Lo "poco" que vosotros habéis hecho en un mes es algo que yo no hago en un año, pero lo "mucho" que para vosotros supone un mes para mí es... un suspiro – Respondió Kinrina sacando de su letargo a la muchacha y en cierta manera esto le molesto.

- Pero estas cosas siempre son así – Murmuró Lidda con desgana- No vale la pena molestarse pensando en ello.

- Tienes razón – Concedió la druida - Al final lo único que cuenta es cómo cada cual decida aprovechar su tiempo, simplemente -

Lidda no respondió; no le interesaba.

Estaban en un claro, en lo profundo del bosque. Kinrina había permitido que una hoguera se encendiera en ese lugar, pequeña, eso sí, para dar calor y alumbrar. En este ambiente compartían todos un té caliente preparado por la druida, y unos extraños pasteles de frutas, aunque todo indiscutiblemente delicioso.

- Y ahora contadme – Continuó Kinrina, lanzando una mirada maliciosa a Ludovico.- ¿Qué ha hecho este chiquillo con vosotros? Seguro que os ha cobrado por todo, se ha mostrado orgulloso y con su característico humor -

-¡Exacto! – Señaló Koru - Y, al parecer, aún tenemos cosas que pagarle... -

-Así es, Joven del búho –Respondió el interpelado - La Santa Lidia está a mitad de pago, quizás menos -

La mayoría rieron al recordar aquel barco, excepto el mercenario y la pelirroja a quien comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, sus oídos estaban llenos de sendos y agudos pitidos, lo que le hacía sentir muy incómoda. Pero a todos, a la vez les hizo recordar cosas menos felices, como el compañero que ya no estaba con ellos. Su anfitriona no se percató de esto, o pareció no notarlo, y continuó hablando tranquilamente.

- ¿Y vosotros? Elia no me contó mucho, tampoco era menester. ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Cómo os hicisteis amigos? -

-¿Y eso qué más da? –Interrumpió Torom de mal talante mirando por un momento a la druida y de paso a Candras - No tenemos por qué ir contándoselo a cualquiera que nos encontremos.

La mirada de Elia, cargada de una furia contenida, se posó sobre el chico, pero fue Tyra quien lo reprendió, inconscientemente y sin molestar. La molestia de las sienes había ido en aumento.

- No tienes por qué hablar así, de forma tan maleducada. Ella no te ha hecho nada, y sin embargo a la primera estás intentando agredirla –Sorbió su té mientras hacía una pausa para ver si así se le quitaban las molestias - Madura, Torom -

Koru miró a Sikoth, que miraba a Tyra sorprendido, en verdad ella estaba molesta, nerviosa e irritable. El chico del búho esperaba ver a su hermano reprimiendo las ganas de reír por ver a su rival humillado, pero al parecer se encontraba tan anonadado como todos los demás, nadie la había visto actuar de esa manera. La joven ninja parecía haber hablado sin pensar, y nadie esperaba que sus palabras fueran tan duras, había vuelto a ser esa muchacha fría e indiferente, aquella que habían visto por primera vez. Nadie rió, y cuando pareció que el mercenario iba a levantarse y a irse, la druida se le adelantó.

- Creo que el ambiente está un poco cargado, y vosotros necesitáis descansar, así que me retiro. Mañana vendré a veros... podrás decirme entonces lo que te preocupa, Koru – Miró al chico un momento, y éste asintió con la cabeza, con gesto grave - Que tengáis una buena noche -

Kinrina se marchó, dejando al grupo con su té, sus pasteles y sus riñas internas. Torom permaneció sentado en el mismo sitio, sin tocar lo que le quedaba de comida y sin pronunciar palabra. Espero hasta que los demás acabaron, atento a sus palabras, pero tampoco los demás dijeron nada. Finalmente todos estiraron sus jergones en el suelo y se prepararon para dormir.

- ¿No deberíamos hacer guardias? – Inquirió Sikoth, mientras estiraba sus mantas y le echaba un ojo a la shinobi que igual permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

- No es necesario –comentaron Ludovico y Elia a la vez - Ya más o menos conozco lo que hay o debe hacer en este bosque, y si se acerca algún... ente extraño, lo notaré – Continuó la Greniana.

- No tiene de qué preocuparse, hermano del joven del búho. La señorita Kinrina no dejaría nunca que algo que fuera peligroso para los señores árboles – Añadió el espía de Aghamen.

-Está bien, está bien – Aceptó el muchacho un poco avergonzado.- Entonces no habrá de qué preocuparse.

-¡Dormios ya, por favor! – Exclamó Jason desde su jergón.- Yo también estoy cansado -

Rieron quedamente y se estiraron alrededor del fuego. Sikoth y Koru, así como habían estado cerca el uno del otro al comer, también lo estaban ahora al dormir. Tyra no estaba muy alejada de ellos, y Torom había buscado un punto medio, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de la shinobi, desde el cual podía vigilar al misterioso Candras. La hechicera y el aprendiz de caballero estaban apartados, muy juntos, hablando en susurros.

Ludovico los observaba a todos en silencio. Era el único que no había tendido sus mantas, el único que no había tomado más de dos tazas de té, ni había repetido con los pasteles, ni había hablado mucho durante la conversación. Ahora se limitaba a escuchar, esperando notar las respiraciones acompasadas de los jóvenes. Kinrina le había hecho una seña antes de irse, así que iría a ver qué quería. Tenía un mal presentimiento que no quería admitir, porque ella era su amiga, después de todo... y Camile no la conocía, difícilmente le haría algo si supiera… si supiera...

Alzó la vista al cielo y espero. Kinrina seguramente pensaba dejarles dormir bastante, porque como pensasen levantarse al amanecer no rendirían el día completo.

- Ludovico -

La voz le sorprendió, pero no lo demostró en lo más mínimo. La mano de la semielfa, posada sobre su hombro, se apartó ligeramente, dándole una caricia en el cuello. Extrañamente aquel gesto le resultó desagradable, hasta casi ponerle los pelos de punta, y le hizo sentirse aún más desconfiado.

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Acompáñame un momento. Tenemos que hablar en un lugar seguro... y más cómodo -

El hombre sintió con la cabeza y se levantó con cuidado, sin ruido. Guiado por ella, que caminaba descalza por el suelo cubierto de hierba y pequeñas piedras, avanzaron por el medio del bosque, sin seguir ningún sendero, pero sin la sensación de haberse perdido. Finalmente se detuvieron cerca de unos árboles, aparentemente elegidos de forma aleatoria.

- Puedes sentarte si quieres – Comentó ella mientras hacía lo propio, en el suelo.

- No es necesario... -

- Créeme, lo necesitarás -

La repentina insistencia de ella lo puso sobre aviso. Normalmente, cuando discutían de esas cosas, ella terminaba "forzándolo" a obedecer, al estilo de una semininfa, pero en este caso al parecer iba a ser distinto, así que no intentó replicar y obedeció.

- Perdón, señor musgo... – Comentó mientras se acomodaba, apoyando las manos en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio - Señorita Kinrina, ¿qué es lo que sucede? Se nota que tiene menos energía últimamente, en su rostro… -

- Eso te quería comentar ahora, pero... Me gustaría saber qué pasa contigo también – Replicó ella.

Ahí estaba, ya lo había notado. Ludovico sonrió.

- Viajo con estos chicos porque me deben un barco, varias pistas, ayuda en combate, clases de esgrima... Son unas cuantas cosas, realmente. No hay misterio, señorita Kinrina -

- No estás diciendo toda la verdad, Ludovico. ¿Qué te aflige?, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?, ¿Quizá tu rey humano ha hecho alguna locura, te ha hecho daño? -

Tan cerca, tan cerca... pero a la vez lejos de acertar.

- No, no pasa nada –La miró a los ojos, por tanto una taimada sonrisa en sus labios - No se preocupe por mí -

- Ludovico, por favor... ¿No me dirás la verdad? –Kinrina se inclinó hacia él de forma peligrosa, reduciendo al mínimo la distancia entre sus rostros. Lo miraba a los ojos de una forma especial, que ya había visto otras veces y nunca era capaz de resistir, y aquel olor de flores y frutas que hacía hervir su sangre.

- Ella... está viva – Murmuró por lo bajo Ludovico, casi sin darse cuenta de ello - Todos... todos estos años me mintieron... y ya no... es como si todo fuese igual, pero hubiera cambiado, porque ella ...-

- Cree que la traicionaste, ¿verdad? – Ludovico asintió con la cabeza y dejó que ella lo abrazara, que lo envolvieran sus cálidos brazos y lo dejara apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, como en aquel entonces, doce años atrás, cuando había llegado hasta ella para pedirle que la resucitara - Cuéntamelo todo, querido. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? ¿Cómo te ha herido esta vez aquella a la que amabas? -

Ludovico se sentía como un niño, pero no podía evitarlo. Una parte de sí mismo era plenamente consciente de que estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo, uno particularmente sencillo para Kinrina por su parte de ninfa. Otra parte de su ser aceptaba esto con naturalidad, confiando en ella como había hecho siempre. Una última parte prefería ignorarlo todo, una parte de su ser que siempre controlaba muy bien, pero que el hechizo conseguía tejer y destejer a gusto, y que le llevaba a buscar consuelo en un lecho conocido. Sin embargo no escapaban lágrimas de sus ojos, y tampoco pronunció nombres.

Pasaron un buen rato así, tendidos el uno junto al otro, haciéndose compañía, consolándose. Ella aún no le había dicho nada a él, solo escuchaba... y pensaba, decidía.

Calik le había pedido que se ocupara de los chiquillos, pero Ludovico no contaba entre ellos. Ludovico era su amigo, su único amigo, y pensaba protegerlo incluso del hombre al que amaba, protegerlo a su manera. Supiera Calik o no sobre la vida del antiguo caballero o hasta qué punto supiera no importaba, pues no le hablaría de él, así como él no le hablaba a ella sobre los senderos que transitaba, llevando sus manos de sangre, así como todo lo que le rodeaba.

Pero sí tenía que hablar con Ludovico.

Incorporándose un poco en el lecho musgoso donde se habían recostado, Kinrina observó fijamente a Ludovico. Parecía más sereno, más seguro, y ya estaba libre del hechizo de seducción que antes le había impuesto.

Era un buen momento.

- Ludovico... -

- ¿Sí, señorita Kinrina? -

- Estoy embarazada -

Ludovico enmudeció de golpe. Ahora sabía qué era lo que le escamaba de la situación.

El día estaba despejado, fresco, agradable. No era muy frío ni muy caluroso, simplemente ideal. El grupo de jóvenes ya tenía preparado su equipaje, y los dos mayores los observaban silenciosos. El aspecto de Ludovico era ante todos el de siempre, salvo para los observadores ojos de Lidda. Sin embargo no era algo provechoso en aquel momento, así que descartó el hecho sin demasiada diligencia.

Tyra y Torom parecían ya más relajados. Incluso esa mañana, antes del desayuno ella le había pedido disculpas, el joven le dijo que quitara importancia al asunto. Al fin y al cabo él también había sentido nerviosismo en el temple de ella.

- Eso no justifica el hecho que tenía que desquitarme contigo - Le había dicho la ojiverde con aflicción.

- Tranquila – Le dijo él sonriendo y en voz baja comentó antes de ir a lavarse - Además, eso no cambia en absoluto lo que pienso de ti -

La muchacha no hizo más comentario que acabar de guardar sus cosas, no sin agradecerle con la mirada y sonrojarse de nuevo cuando Sikoth se acercó para preguntarle si sentía mejor.

Cuando ya estaban todos cargados Kinrina se adelantó portando dos cosas en sus manos: Un paquete envuelto en hojas y un odre de barro. El primero se lo tendió a Tyra, que lo miró confusa, sin atreverse a abrirlo, y el segundo se lo dio a Elia, que alzo la vista sin comprender.

- Es una poción, brebaje, bebida... como prefieras llamarlo – Se adelantó la semielfa a la pregunta de la maga - No es más extraña que el té que tomasteis ayer, aunque creo que para un grupo de viajeros estará bien. Os proporcionaré fuerzas cuando estéis cansados, las mismas que una buena comida -

- No hacía falta molestarse en eso, esto... -

- Llámame simplemente Kinrina, Sikoth -

-E... eso, Kinrina. No era necesario –masculló el chico un tanto azorado, mientras ella se limitaba a encogerse de hombros.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora. – Cortó Ludovico de golpe.- ¿Nos alcanzará luego, joven del búho? Espero que sí.

Sin esperar respuesta, y ante protesta de los muchachos, Ludovico comenzó su camino a través de las sendas del bosque, procurando alejarse de aquel lugar. Los más rezagados fueron Candras, Tyra y el propio Koru, que estaba pendiente de realizar su petición.

- ¿Por qué tiene las orejas puntiagudas? – Preguntó el extraño hombre con sencillez.

- Porque soy mitad elfa –Fue la respuesta de Kinrina, también sencilla.

Dándose por satisfecho, Candras partió tras el resto, dejando solo a los dos jóvenes. Tyra observó de reojo a Koru, que parecía inusualmente inquieto. En circunstancias normales no habría insistido, pero en aquel momento tenía una sospecha y la necesidad de confirmarla.

- Koru, ¿te importaría...? -

- ¿Me esperas aquí un momento, antes de poder atenderte? Hay un asunto que debo tratar también con Tyra-chan – Se adelantó otra vez Kinrina.

Koru asintió en silencio y miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Las dos mujeres, sin decir palabra, fueron adelantando a paso lento el camino que los demás habían seguido.

- Nii-sama hablaba de ti – Dijo la shinobi sin tapujos, mirando con sus limpios ojos verdes a sus iguales, los de su contertulia.- ¿Cómo os conocisteis y de qué?, ¿Era él quien me llamaba "Tyra-chan"? -

- Él era más joven que tú y tus amigos, y muy intrépido en general. Pero lo intrépido no le quitaba lo temerario, y me lo encontré un día herido en los lindes del bosque – La druida alzó la vista, perdida en sus recuerdos - Mis enseñanzas me impedían dejarlo así, así que lo curé y lo cuidé durante unas semanas, hasta que se recuperó. Eso fue uno o dos años de que te encontrara a ti -

- ¿Y luego?, ¿Cuántas veces os habéis visto después de eso? -

- Una vez más, hace ya unos cuantos años. Él volvió al bosque en un estado similar al de aquella primera vez. Me habló sobre ti y poco más, ni yo le permití hablar mucho... Es un poco irresponsable con esas cosas. Pero desde que se fuera entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de él. Y no, no te llamaba "Tyra-chan", pero esa es una palabra de vuestro dialecto que me resultó curiosa y pegadiza -

La pelirroja asintió gravemente con la cabeza y se detuvo. Su guía se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, expectante.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Fue finalmente la demanda. Con un brusco gesto de su mano indicó que se refería al paquete, que Kinrina recibió de vuelta.

- Son amuletos de protección – Respondió mientras abría el envoltorio.

Alzando uno de los objetos se vio que era una estrella de color verdoso, al parecer tallada en la corteza de un árbol. Tenía siete puntas.

- Entre los humanos la estrella de siete puntas tiene un valor divino, místico. Sin embargo, entre los elfos entre los que se crió mi padre era el símbolo del Caos. Me pareció que era la figura más acertada para ti, pequeña -

- No sé si me gusta del todo – Masculló la chica con desconfianza - ¿Y el otro? -

- Es para Ludovico, específicamente para él. – La semielfa volvió a pasarle el paquete cerrado y el amuleto del equilibrio - El tuyo... debo pedirte que lo uses encarecidamente. Tienes algo, no sé exactamente el qué, que se siente por todo el bosque. Yo no creo en dioses, solo en las fuerzas de la naturaleza, a las que conozco bastante bien, y por eso sé que si un poder tan influyente se descontrolara podría ser fatal. Úsalo bien -

Se despidieron sin mucha ceremonia, y cada cual volvió a lo suyo. Las ideas bullían raudas en la mente de Kinrina: En su interior, una gran herida se había abierto por engañar de ese modo a su mejor amigo y a un grupo de inocentes... solo por Calik.

"Esa poción lo único que hará será confundirlos y separarlos, cambiar sus recuerdos en el mal momento en que la tomen. Y ese amuleto solo hará que el precario


	63. Capítulo 63

**Capítulo 63. ****(THoT) **  
-Estás bien Koru? – Sikoth lo miraba preocupado; cuando se habían despedido de Kinrina, éste se había quedado unos momentos más con ella pero al volver, parecía muy hundido en sus pensamientos y le esquivaba la mirada.  
-Ehh …sí..- dijo volteándose.  
- Pues a mi me parece que me estas evitando… qué pasa? – dijo tocándole el hombro y forzándolo a girarse.  
- Sikoth… estoy bien, sólo quiero pensar un poco- dijo forzando una sonrisa.  
- Sí, está bien, discúlpame – dijo adelantándose un poco y dejando a su hermano sólo con sus pensamientos.

- Jóven Koru, me han dicho que tienes asuntos a tratar conmigo – dijo Kinrina dirigiéndose a él de manera exageradamente formal, mirándolo a los ojos.  
- Sí – comenzó de forma decidida y le sostuvo la mirada – Ludovico me dijo que tu podías revivir a los muertos- dijo sin rodeos.  
- Vaya… bien, si deseas hablar tan directamente entonces también yo lo haré – dijo sonriéndole- supongo que sabes que para eso hay un precio…  
- Sí eso ya lo sé – dijo sin dudar – ese precio es que alguien debe quedarse el resto de su vida en este bosque…  
-Exactamente – le resultaba muy curioso el deseo y el comportamiento del muchacho.  
- Pues bien yo me ofrezco!!! Lo único que quiero es que traigas de regreso a esa persona, como sea!

-Señor Derdim  
Al girarse vio un rostro sonriente con anteojos.  
- Qué quieres Candras?  
- Bueno, la verdad imaginaba que ahora que ya se ocuparon del rescate de Golean que los tenía tan preocupados, ya podrían comenzar a interesarse en la identidad de quién quería espiarlos… o acaso ¿ya se les había olvidado?  
- La verdad estamos más interesados en recuperar el tiempo perdido y buscar cuanto antes… lo que estamos buscando.  
- Se refiere a la pluma de Oth, no? Tampoco soy tan tonto como para no percatarme, pero la verdad… -dijo desviando la mirada hacia el cielo como si no estuviera seguro de decirlo o tal vez lo hacía sólo para dar intriga- no puedo asegurar que él, si los sigue por ese mismo motivo, tal vez sepa o tenga, algo más de lo que ustedes…  
-No dijiste que no sabías nada sobre él? – inquirió molesto, pues sentía que pretendían manipularlo.  
-No necesito saber la identidad de alguien para darme cuenta cuando poseen ese tipo de … tesoros. Yo hubiera estado dispuesto a ayudarlo, nada personal – dijo haciendo un gesto de negación con las manos – pero lo hubiera hecho sin quejas si él hubiese estado dispuesto a cumplir lo prometido, permitirme ser su discípulo.  
- No tenemos ninguna razón para confiar en lo que dices…- dijo parándose en seco.  
- Tal vez no, pero por algo me aceptaron. Además, están en medio de una búsqueda, ¿se van a tomar el lujo de desechar sin más una pista así?  
La verdad sea dicha al mercenario no le gustaba ni medio aceptar y seguir a aquel desconocido, pero tenía razón, si tenía algo que ver con la pluma, no tenían nada que perder. Habían estado demasiado tiempo estancados y si tenían un rastro… debían seguirlo.  
- Muy bien… - dijo de mala gana.

Koru había caminado en silencio, recordando varias veces su conversación con Kinrina… el haber pronunciado nuevamente su nombre; todo le traía recuerdos de hace tiempo atrás. Tan cerca había estado o había creído estar y ahora volvía a él esa impotencia… ¿acaso no había nada que él pudiera hacer?.

- Sólo me pregunto… ¿de verdad quieres que esa persona se quede contigo aquí sin la posibilidad de salir jamás? – incontables de personas le habían pedido lo mismo pero ninguna había aceptado, pues al tratarse de alguien amado no podían traerlos de regreso sólo para encerrarlos en aquel bosque…a su mente volvió el recuerdo de aquel día cuando Ludovico mismo fue quien le imploraba por la vida de Camilla.  
- Esa persona, yo no pretendo que se quede conmigo – la decisión no lo abandonaba en ningún momento.  
- Cómo se llama?  
- Se llamaba Circe – a pesar de que no dudó.. hacía mucho tiempo que no pronunciaba ese nombre en voz alta ni lo había oído nombrar, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse extraño cómo si en su nombre estuviera sellado algún tipo de hechizo.  
- Si amas a Circe y ella te amaba, acaso quieres mantenerla alejada de ti?  
- Te equivocas – y no pudo aguantar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, sonreía porque veía muy cerca el momento que había esperado desde hace mucho- ella jamás me amó, por lo tanto eso no es ningún impedimento….Quiero revivirla y no pienso arrepentirme de esto, me quedaré para siempre aquí si es necesario.  
- Te veo muy determinado, sí, pero me gustaría saber la razón.  
- Preferiría que no fuera así, pero si he llegado hasta aquí…es sólo qué Sikoth..  
- Ya todos se te han adelantado bastante nadie escuchara lo que vayas a decirme, y por mi parte no pienso decírselo a nadie – dijo con una sonrisa que irradiaba comprensión aun antes de haber escuchado palabra.  
- No me queda de otra entonces…

Cuando conocía a Sikoth, o mejor dicho cuando él me encontró yo estaba malherido, estaba tendido sobre las raíces de un árbol al costado de un camino, una flecha me había dado en el hombro… en ese entonces yo no tenía más de diez años..y había gastado todas mis fuerzas para llegar hasta allí, para alejarme de la "muerte".  
Él me vio o me percibió por el olor a sangre y se acercó a mí sin demora, tenía 7 años pero estaba muy bien instruido en cómo tratar las heridas y en parar hemorragias. Después de ayudarme en todo cuánto pudo me dijo:  
- Tranquilo, voy a buscar ayuda pero voy a volver, te lo prometo, vas a estar bien…  
- Gra..cias – dije en un tono inaudible mientras él se alejaba a toda velocidad, pero recuerdo muy bien que él me oyó.  
- De nada!!! – dijo agitando el brazo derecho.  
Cuando desperté me hallaba en su casa, había ido en busca de sus padres quienes me llevaron. Habían pasado algunos días y yo estaba ya bastante recuperado. Resulta que el padre de Sikoth había estudiado mucho de medicina en los últimos años y había enseñado muchísimo a su hijo quién parecía aprender todo a la misma velocidad que él. Durante esos días me desperté y dormí invariablemente incontables veces… pero cuando por fin desperté verdaderamente, Sikoth estaba sentado en el suelo frente al camastro donde yo reposaba y al verme abrir los ojos se paró rápidamente y me dijo:  
- Ya ves que te dije que todo estaría bien?! – exclamó lleno de júbilo.  
- Sí, tenías razón, muchas gracias – dije tímidamente.  
- De nada… cómo te llamas? – preguntó muy curioso.  
- Koru…  
- Koru.. yo soy Sikoth! Ya pasaron muchos días de seguro estás aburrido de estar allí salgamos un momento afuera.  
- La verdad es que.. –pensaba que todo el cuerpo me dolería si intentaba moverme pero al hacerlo me dí cuenta que estaba mucho mejor.  
- Ves como estas mejor? Vamos vamos! – dijo tironeando de él hacia el exterior; afuera había un pequeño jardín en el que predominaban unas flores azules con marcas triangulares de color amarillo. Hacia nosotros vino corriendo en ese momento una chica de cabellos blancos, de hecho todo en ella era muy pálido y frágil; tendría alrededor de 5 años.  
- Sikoth! Otra vez se fue! – le dijo ella.  
- Es que hay mucho viento – dijo riéndose – él se llama Koru y ella es Circe..- dijo presentándonos.  
- Sikoth… se fue por allá – dijo señalando la dirección de donde ella había venido.  
- Está bien, ya vuelvo, quédense aquí…. Koru cuídala!! – me dijo antes de marcharse.  
- Qué es lo que se fue? – le pregunté.  
- Un regalo de Sikoth… los pájaros, papá dice que las aves deben ser libres y yo no puedo observarlas desde cerca…  
- Por qué no?  
- Porque ellas se quedan hasta la parte más alta de aquellos árboles… y es peligroso – dijo entristeciéndose repentinamente- gracias a mi hermano, el siempre… fue el quien te curó no?  
- Sí – respondí un poco avergonzado – parece saber mucho de esas cosas.  
- Sí, papá y mamá le enseñaron, para que pueda cuidarme… siempre – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.  
No tardó mucho más en llegar Sikoth de vuelta con un muñeco de papel en forma de pájaro, tenía un hilo largo atado de las patas. Circe se alejó una vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos y nosotros nos sentamos en el suelo.  
Para mí todo era muy extraño, como si estuviera soñando, como si hubiera despertado de la horrible pesadilla que había vivido hasta entonces y todo eso se lo debía a él. El hecho de haber recordado eso debió cambiar mi expresión pues de súbito me sacudió suavemente con un rostro muy preocupado.  
- Estás bien? Por un momento tuviste aquella misma expresión que cuando te encontré, estás triste por algo?  
- No, ya no – dijo sonriendo sinceramente… el día estaba tibio pero yo además me sentía tibio y calido por dentro.  
Ese día también conocí a los padres de Sikoth, estaban hablando en voz baja dentro de la casa en una de las pequeñas habitaciones. Parecían muy serios y procurando que no fueran oídos pero no se percataron de mi presencia.  
- Estás seguro de esto?... – le preguntó la mujer.  
- … Sí, no pasará nada, no te preocupes.  
- Pero.. y si vuelven…? – fue la respuesta de ella.  
- nos han protegido anteriormente… todo estará bien – dijo abrazándola.  
Yo creí adivinar a qué se referían y eso fue suficiente para borrarle la sonrisa por completo. A pesar de la hospitalidad de la familia no pude dormir aquella noche, sentía que en cualquier momento podían llegar. Al día siguiente ni bien me desperté encontré a Sikoth leyendo un libro grueso ávidamente, recostado sobre uno de los árboles de aquel jardín.  
- Hola – lo saludé, él dejó el libro a un lado.  
- Mis padres dicen que tu no eres de por aquí.. es cierto? – pregunto algo serio.  
- Es verdad – dije yo con temor, porque tenía miedo de que fuera a decir.  
- Entonces te tienes que ir? – preguntó triste y se apresuró a agregar – porque si quieres te puedes quedar!  
- En serio puedo? – pregunté aliviado.  
- Claro! Yo ya les pregunté y me dijeron que sí.  
- Muchas gracias!!  
Los días pasaron y si bien estaba tranquilo y feliz durante el día, la noche traía de nuevo mis temores y me costaba mucho dormir. Con el paso del tiempo entendí un poco porque Sikoth estaba tan instruido en las artes de curar, al parecer su hermana era muy frágil y cualquier herida por más leve que fuera no cerraba si no se la trataba. Pero Sikoth era muy diestro en eso y además su padre había traído de lejos una planta medicinal muy efectiva para eso y la había plantado en su jardín, tenía unas flores de color azul muy profundo.  
Una mañana los padres de Sikoth nos despertaron a los tres súbitamente.  
- Tienen que irse, es peligroso, Sikoth, Koru, Circe! Tienen que irse, nosotros iremos después pero ahora la prioridad son ustedes.  
- Papá … -dijo Sikoth tembloroso- otra vez?  
- Me temo que sí… tu ya sabes dónde tienen que esconderse, cómo la última vez…Koru cuídalos por favor.  
- Sí- respondí decidido, a pesar de que lo que yo más había estado temiendo ese mes que habia pasado con ellos era la llegada de ese día.

- Entiendo todo ahora – dijo comprensivamente Kinrina – sin embargo, es algo difícil decirte esto, pero la verdad es que lo que te contaron es sólo un rumor… yo no tengo ese poder…  
"Desde siempre ha corrido esa leyenda entre los humanos, que las ninfas tienen la capacidad de realizar milagros como traer a alguien de la muerte, pero eso Koru, es algo que nadie en este mundo puede lograr. Sabes que yo respeto mucho la naturaleza y forma parte de esta también la muerte, la cual no tiene retorno alguno posible… Siempre que han venido a mí he intentado disuadirlos de seguir buscándolo, con eso del precio, con la esperanza de que entendieran y aceptaran.. pero en tu caso es diferente supongo, pero eso no significa que puedas ir más allá y será mejor que lo entiendas, nadie ni yo ni los dioses pueden revivir a alguien…"  
- Eso.. es imposible… - Koru no podía soportarlo, había estado esperando este momento desde que habia hablado con Ludovico y ahora estaba peor que cuando empezó, pero no podía creerlo, se resistía a creerlo – Tiene que haber alguna forma…  
- Pero dudo que tu hermano te guarde rencor… sino no habría estado junto a ti desde aquel momento…  
- Todo lo que le quité a Sikoth.. jamás se lo podré devolver!??! – dijo sin escucharla…  
- Tú no le has quitado nada, cálmate..  
Cambiando de actitud súbitamente Koru se calmó se puso en pie y sin decir palabra se alejó corriendo. No sabía qué hacer, estaba esforzándose por tomar las cosas con calma pero sentía que se estaba ahogando., no quería que nadie lo viera así, pero no podía hacer nada.


	64. Capítulo 64 Morir

**Capítulo 64: Morir** por Minaya

- ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste? ¡Estamos en una fiesta! Acabas de salvar al pueblo ¡Ellos quieren darte las gracias!  
- La ironía de tus palabras me hace sentir escalofríos  
- ¿Ironía? Solo apoyo la fiesta…

El cielo estaba estrellado, en el jardín con una gran mansión. Un joven de aproximadamente 18 años miraba el cielo, mientras una mujer que aparentaba 14 años, lo miraba a él.

- ¿Sir Cameén esta triste por algo?  
- Nada que le importe a Alice – respondió Sir Cameén casi inmóvil  
- Pero si Alice siempre piensa en los sentimientos de Sir Cameén San Espada – replicó Alice con tono molesto - ¡Si el salvador del pueblo debe tener un descanso!

Las estrellas parpadeaban. Ludovico cruzo los brazos y miró fijamente una, tanto así que ella se reflejó en sus ojos.

- Tengo mucho en que pensar  
- Usted es una persona aburrida – exclamó Alice - ¡Apuesto que esta pensando en que el Señor Miric no se convence aun que es buen caballero! Si ganarse la mano de la doncella Camile esta cerca de costarle su vida. – Camino lentamente, acercándose al caballero con intención de hablarle cerca de su oído – Igual, decepcionaría a muchos si supieran que se convirtió en caballero solo para ganar la bendición del padre de lady Camile

No replicó, para nada. Solo agarró más fuerte sus brazos con sus manos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Bajo su cabeza un poco

- A muchos jóvenes decepcionaría saber que la hermosa joven que esta detrás mío – dijo Ludovico abriendo los ojos – es la maga Yocen…

La mujer sonrió, se alejó un par de pasos. Se volteó con una gran sonrisa

- Así somos los dos – dijo Alice – igual de farsantes

Ludovico bajo la cabeza. Lo había aceptado pero… Igual le dolía.

------------------------------------------------

Corazón fugitivo en su cielo  
Sin más deseo  
Que ser uno con su hermano gemelo…

Sin que el corazón supiera  
Aquel encuentro  
Fue más que solo contar un secreto  
¿Por qué el destino del corazón es tan incierto?

Como quisiera que todo fuera puro  
Pero las barreras nos separan  
Otro sentimiento  
…Otro encuentro….

Corazón fugitivo en su cielo  
Sin más deseo  
Que terminar con su eterno sendero…

¿En qué terminará esto?  
Solo cuando muestre su rostro  
Cuando salte la barrera  
Encontrarán en ellos  
Más de lo que creyeron

Corazón fugitivo en su cielo  
Sin más deseo  
Que verla de nuevo  
Que verlo de nuevo  
Que ser uno con su hermano gemelo…  
Que terminar con su eterno sendero…

- Solo escuchar esta canción… me recuerda tu corazón. Sir Cameén

------------------------------------------------  
Jason recién tuvo conciencia cuando ya estaba en el campo. Aún era de noche, pero la luna llena eliminaba muy bien el lugar.

- ¿Esta segura señorita maga-ninja-shinobi?  
- Yo creo que usted sabe… - dijo Tyra algo tímida – que necesito poder pelear contra Calik. Yo sé que él nos persigue ¡Es mi deber poder enfrentarlo!

Jason despertó de golpe al escuchar esto. ¿Tyra quería que Ludovico la entrenara?...

- Entiendo lo que me dice – contestó Ludovico – pero de lo que se de Calik, en condiciones normales, sin ningún poder especial, es imposible que lo toque  
- Si… - afirmó Tyra - ¡Pero estoy decidida!  
- Eso ayuda mucho – dijo Ludovico – pero… ¿Sabe como pagarme?

Gran detalle se le olvido a Tyra. Todos sabían que Jason había ayudado a Ludovico en varias ocasiones así que eso se podría interpretar como su paga. Pero… ¿Con que podría pagarle ella en este momento? Ludovico sonrió

- Hágame una promesa entonces – continuó Ludovico al ver el silencio de Tyra – que cuando este lista, le de a Calik la paliza más grande de su vida… - agrandó un poco más su sonrisa y cerró los ojos - con eso me conformo

Jason bostezo. Se golpeó un poco la cara y miró a Ludovico.

- ¿Qué hora son?... – preguntó Jason  
- Calcula entre las 4 y las 5 de la mañana – contestó Ludovico – como ayer bebiste mucho no hicimos nada en la noche, decidí que era mejor así  
- ¡Pero usted bebió más que yo!  
- Pero tengo más resistencia etílica – replicó Ludovico - ¡Y dejémoslo de discusiones que no van al caso!

Ludovico se sentó en una piedra cerca.

- Veamos señorita Ty-ty-ty-ty… maga-ninja-shinobi… - dijo el caballero pensativo – usted sabe bastante de las artes ninjas ¿no? Además de controlar los elementos  
- Bueno, sí… - contestó Tyra sorprendida, ya que ella no había demostrado su capacidad como ninja al frente de él  
- Por la ligera forma de sus movimientos – continuó Ludovico, contestando una pregunta que no se había alcanzado a formular Tyra – su tendencia a no hacer ruido con ningún movimiento… es fácil determinar eso. Los ninjas son contrincantes de la sorpresa. Intente usar más esas ventajas, aunque sea para lanzar un hechizo. Un ninja puede detener una batalla antes de que empiece  
- ¿Antes de que empiece? – preguntó Jason  
- Creo que se refiere a que puedes darle a tu enemigo sin que él te vea – dijo Tyra – los ninjas sabemos mucho sobre escondernos y atacar en esas posiciones  
- Oh… - dijo Jason – interesante… aunque…

Jason no se sentía tan convencido de eso. Le parecía algo sucio atacar antes de que este le devuelva el ataque. Un caballero ataca de frente, nunca a las espaldas.

- Pero la mayoría no son buenos en una pelea frente a frente – continuó Ludovico – aunque, debe recordar que esa debilidad no esta en la lista de las de Calik  
- Tyra es muy fuerte – dijo Jason recordando la pelea de Tyra y Calik cuando estaban cerca del castillo  
- No exactamente… - contesto Tyra a la afirmación de Jason, bajando la vista  
- En fuerza, técnica y velocidad él es superior, supongo – dijo Ludovico mirando a Tyra, la cual afirmó con la cabeza  
- Igual digo que Tyra es fuerte – insistió Jason  
- Hoy tenía pensado darte una pequeña técnica para una debilidad que tienes Jason – cambió Ludovico el tema – pero también podría servirle a Tyra  
- ¿Ah? – dijo Jason  
- Los dos en una batalla física se defienden con la velocidad, más Jason que Tyra – dijo Ludovico – aunque su gran diferencia es que tú tienes más fuerza y ella más técnica. – ahí mira la alabarda de Tyra – ojo, no digo que Tyra no tenga fuerza, es comparación. Pero al final, si es que los dos se enfrentaran, apostaría a la señorita… de Celes como ganadora  
- Gracias por la confianza… - dijo Jason  
- Pero la técnica puede aprenderse en menos tiempo de lo necesario para desarrollar la fuerza u velocidad – continuó Ludovico – por lo tanto, a futuro puedes ganarle perfectamente – Ludovico los miró a los dos y sonrió - A ver, tomen sus armas y enfréntense un momento

No era muy cómoda la situación para Jason. Ludovico se estaba dando muchas vueltas y él era el perdedor por anticipado. Tyra tomó su alabarda, tampoco se sentía segura de la predicción de Ludovico. Ella no sentía que sabía tanta técnica… Quizá en comparación a Jason sí.

- Listos… - dijo Ludovico parándose como un juez - ¡ya!

Los dos saltaron y se lanzaron uno al otro para ver que podían hacer. Listos para golpear

- ¡Alto! – gritó Ludovico - no se muevan

Tyra y Jason quedaron parados en la misma posición que quedaron.

- Esto si que esta feo… - dijo Ludovico – se ve que saben más correr que otra cosa…

No era muy cómodo quedar en esa posición. Ludovico se acercó

- La fuerza de los dos viene solo de los brazos… - dijo Ludovico ante la cara atónita de ellos  
- Pero…  
- La señorita – interrumpió Ludovico – no tiene tan claro ese error porque es más avanzada en técnica, pero en Jason es demasiado claro  
- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – preguntó Jason  
- Los brazos no son tan fuertes y se cansan rápido – dijo Ludovico – aunque tengas mucho entrenamiento con ellos, si es que te enfrentas a alguien que sabe pegar con el cuerpo no sirve de mucho  
- ¿Pegar con el cuerpo? – preguntó Jason, el cual ya estaba pensando que era algo así como lanzarse con el cuerpo entero al contrincante  
- La fuerza del golpe debe empezar en las piernas o de las caderas – dijo Ludovico – endureciendo los músculos podrás darle más fuerza al golpe. Así podrías casi triplicar el golpe normal. Por no decir agregarle tú propio peso al golpe

Jason parpadeó, sonaba interesante. Ludovico desenvainó su espada.

- Al principio es difícil, porque debes pensar el movimiento – dijo Ludovico – pero cuando esta adquirido, es una arma mortal. Piense, si la señorita maga-ninja-shinobi pesa más o menos 52 kilos ¿Cómo les quedaría la cara con ese golpe?

Antes de que pudieran exclamar, Ludovico se dio vuelta y golpeó la piedra donde se sentó antes con su espada. Esta no pareció recibir ningún daño al principio, pero se trizo al segundo.

- Wow… - dijeron Jason y Tyra. Los cuales empezaron inmediatamente a calcular el golpe de Ludovico, si este pesaba cerca de 80 kilos…  
- Pero esto solo se logra entrenando – dijo Ludovico - ¡Así que a moverse! Golpeen el aire, pero pensando en endurecer su cuerpo y empezar sus golpes desde las caderas o las piernas  
- Si-si

Ludovico miraba al par. Los dos se esforzaban bastante, con distintos objetivos. Entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Es conveniente que ayudes a mejorar a esa niña? – preguntó Dazaja – ella es…  
- Lo sé – interrumpió Ludovico a Dazaja – pero no veo malas intenciones en ella  
- No me convence – dijo Dazaja  
- Además, eso no importa – replico Ludovico sonriendo  
- Se me olvida – dijo Dazaja imitando la sonrisa de Ludovico – sea lo que sea  
- …a nadie le conviene matar al ensamblador… – se dijeron los dos

Si, la carta de la vida estaba segura hasta ensamblar la pluma. Se sabía que hasta los 7 años el ensamblador no podía armar la pluma. Matarlo sería condenarse a mínimo 7 años más de espera. ¿Podrían hacerlo? Las posibilidades de que quisiera matarlo se reducían a un 1% o menos

Aunque… no era una carta que Ludovico apreciara mucho tenerla

- Jason… - dijo Ludovico deteniendo la espada de Jason - hazlo más lento… tu mente debe adquirirlo de a poco…  
- ¿Mente? – preguntó Jason  
- Las técnicas son información que esta en tu cabeza – dijo Ludovico, en ese mismo momento Tyra lo miro con atención – para aprender, primero debes darte cuenta que no lo sabes, después hacerlo paso a paso para que tu cerebro se acostumbre para terminar haciéndolo sin forzar a tu conciente.  
- Bien – dijo Jason – iremos de a poco…  
- Si dos personas con las mismas habilidades en fuerza y velocidad se enfrentaran – dijo Ludovico mirando de reojo a Tyra – solo la información de su mente y la suerte, elegirían al ganador

Tyra se detuvo un momento. ¿Podría referirse al asunto de las almas?

- No es exactamente eso – pensó Dazaja al ver la cara de Tyra – señorita Tyra…

------------------------------------------------  
- Ludovico… ¿qué estas haciendo?  
- Maestro Nibel, hemos averiguado sobre los compañeros de Lulú  
- ¿Y qué hay de ellos?  
- Todos están siendo perseguidos por las fuerzas reales por ser "revolucionarios" aunque en ningún informe se ve eso claramente  
- Lo más probable es que algún noble o alguien necesite sus cabezas para ocultar algo… prosigue  
- He investigado más a fondo y ninguno supera la habilidad de Lulú. La única cercana podría ser una joven hafling de la cofradía de Ravenloft, Lidda Fastfeet o mejor conocida en el rubro como "Aguijón de Araña"  
- Algo escuche sobre ella… Ravenloft, me recuerda al viejo pervertido de Nuevededos. Continúa  
- También hay alguien más, pero mi información no es clara  
- ¿Quién?  
- Tyra de Celes, es una ninja con poderes bastante extraños, hasta lo que averigüé… ¿Podría ser ella porque Lulú este con el grupo?  
- Lo dudo, conozco como piensa este muchacho, Lulú no estaría pensando en la pluma de Oth sino fuera por lo ligado que esta a ella.  
- Por los demás… Del tal Jason no he encontrado mucho, solo parece ser un joven huérfano de la villa Keel. Torom Derdim o "El chiquillo" en el rubro de los mercenarios, bastante conocido por poder una espada gigante y ser muy flaco como para aquello  
- Típico de los grupos raros que se ha juntado Lulú…  
- La hechicera es Elia Luminen, discípula de Renhart de Gren  
- Interesante… los discípulos de Renhart siempre han sido duros de combatir. Pero no veo que sea tan experimentada  
- Por lo demás, están los hermanos Sikoth y Koru. Discípulos de Renke  
- Renke… pues… sea lo que sea, no me darán ninguna dificultad. Mi único dilema es que Alice aparezca  
- Alice no ha estado con Lulú desde hace meses. Las posibilidades son bajas…  
- No creas… hoy la posibilidad es alta, muy alta  
- ¿Y por qué lo hará hoy entonces?  
- Porque… son más gratificantes estas cosas cuando hay peligro

------------------------------------------------

Jason terminó su desayuno rápidamente. Era la primera vez que más se cansaba más su cerebro que su cuerpo en un entrenamiento.

- Pero sé que con esto lograré ser más fuerte – pensó Jason para si mismo

Estaban muy cerca de un pequeño poblado llamado Golmet. Pero se habían desviado por unas pequeñas vibraciones del sable oxidado. Tanto así que ni siquiera se preocuparon de que si Candras hacía algo. El cual con el tiempo trascurrido ya estaba demostrando que no era una persona a la cual desconfiar… Bueno, eso pensaba Jason.

Aunque generalmente pecaba de confiado…

Se levantó, notó que Ludovico se había separado del grupo y comía su desayuno debajo de un árbol un poco apartado del campamento. Decidió acercarse

- ¿No deberías estar con la joven maga? – interrumpió Sir Cameén a Jason mientras se asomaba por donde estaba  
- Eh… - Jason no encontró respuesta rápida a eso – solo me extrañó que se alejara del grupo… eso es todo  
- ¡Ah! – dijo Ludovico – Solo quería dejar tranquila a la señorita hafling un tiempo, - sonrió - tengo una cierta predisposición a molestarla

A pesar de su siempre bonachona expresión, aquella ves parecía ser algo más… por así decirlo, forzada

- Algo pasa… - pensó Jason – creo que se alejó para que no nos preocupáramos…

Ludovico siguió comiendo. Jason miró el plato, estaba casi lleno. Parpadeó y vio que a Ludovico le costaba tragar

- …La enfermedad… - recordó Jason, casi de golpe, aquella ves cuando rescataron a Ludovico y este tosió - ¿Será tan grave?  
- ¿Qué pasa? – Interrumpió Ludovico los pensamientos de Jason - ¿me apareció una verruga en la cara?  
- No – dijo Jason – es que… se ve como cansado…  
- ¿Cansado? – exclamó Ludovico – ya entendí el asunto. Siéndote sincero, cuando estoy nostálgico soy así  
- Debe tener muchas cosas para recordar – dijo Jason – con todos sus viajes y aventuras  
- Tengo solo 33 años – Ludovico parecía algo molesto – no me trates como viejo  
- Me perdona pero su sabiduría demuestra lo contrario

El caballero se rasco la cabeza como confuso. Le resulto hasta algo cómico a Jason ver a Ludovico así, le recordaba cuando se hacía el tonto con los nombres.

- Cuando Lucas me decía que parecía un viejo-joven tenía razón – concluyó Ludovico a los pocos segundos  
- ¡Yo solo he alucinado con las aventuras que ha tenido! – Siguió Jason – con sus viajes por todo Mimir como "Sir Cameén San Espada". Su lucha contra los legisladores de almas y las 13 pruebas de la maga Yocen… ¡En todo Mimir se cuentan historias de eso!  
- Si… he escuchado unas varias… - dijo Ludovico entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Jason  
- …Aunque… - interrumpió Jason – siempre he tenido una duda. Se sabe que superó las 13 pruebas de la maga Yocen, pero no como la derrotó  
- Realmente… - dijo Ludovico – nunca la derrote  
- ¿Ah? – Jason no entendía – entonces…  
- Ella y yo hicimos una tregua – siguió Ludovico – ese era el trato de las 13 pruebas…

Ludovico trago saliva. Había mentido en esa parte. El trato de las 13 pruebas era algo más que una simple tregua.

- ¿Yocen no quería destruir Mimir?  
- Con toda su alma – dijo Ludovico – pero ella siempre ha dicho… que el momento para hacerlo no siempre es el presente. Esta esperando algo  
- ¿Todavía esta la amenaza de la maga Yocen? – se levantó Jason preocupado – debe hacer algo  
- ¿Necesariamente debo ser yo la que la detenga? – preguntó Ludovico, cambiando su expresión a una completa seriedad  
- Lo siento… - dijo Jason – ya no es caballero, no debe seguir  
- ¿Es obligatorio que un caballero la detenga? – preguntó Ludovico

Jason guardo silencio. Sintió que insultó sin querer a Ludovico.

- Tranquilo – dijo Ludovico al notar la congoja de Jason – solo tocaste un tema algo delicado para mi.  
- En serio, lo siento… - continuo Jason  
- Lo único que te pido es que no te metas en mis problemas – interrumpió Ludovico a Jason – debo admitir que me hace mal al estómago quedar en deuda con la gente

Eso poco le importaba a Jason. Sinceramente, si tenía que ayudar a Ludovico le lo de menos era que le pagaran ¿Acaso no es así como un caballero actúa?... Pero, en cierto sentido… Pensándolo mejor, Ludovico era un caballero, se dedicaba a resolver problemas del resto.

Pero nunca los suyos…

- Creo que la joven maga lo esta llamando – interrumpió Ludovico los pensamientos de Jason  
- ¡Ah! – dijo Jason como despertando - ¡ya voy!

Jason se retiró. Ludovico miró el cielo

- ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora Yocen? – se dijo a si mismo

------------------------------------------------

[i]- Has terminado las 13 pruebas San espada – dijo secamente Yocen

La última prueba no había sido para nada graciosa. Ludovico estaba infectado completamente del olor a sangre de dragón…Ir por un corazón de un dragón negro casi termina por matarlo. Pero ese no era el asunto, estaba al frente de Yocen, la maga nigromante más fuerte de la historia.

Sir Cameén sabía que no podía hacerle frente, pero después de varios intentos, había logrado conversar lo de las 13 pruebas. Yocen era como una niña que necesitaba descargar su odio hacía algo, si lograba entretenerla podría convencerla de dejar en paz Mimir. Ahora venía el momento crucial.

- Así que… - dijo Yocen – debo cumplir mi promesa

El caballero no pudo evitar sonreír en ese momento. Después de todo esto ¿Cómo no podría salvar Mimir? ¡Y tener por fin el reconocimiento del padre de Camile!

- Pero no creas que solo cobraré esto – siguió Yocen, como si las 13 pruebas no hubieran sido nada – entiéndeme que no hacer nada en todo este tiempo puede darme problemas con Muctuc  
- Ser sirviente del Caos puede ser duro… - dijo Ludovico entrecerrando los ojos  
- Yo soy la encargada de preparar el camino – dijo Yocen – los demás llegarán después… Ahí Muctuc hará lo que deba hacer  
- Es increíble como has logrado armar todo esto – dijo Sir Cameén – y distraer a la gente de buscar las piezas de la pluma, hasta que Jecotut pueda actuar…  
- Si dejo de distraer a la gente, los que quieren las piezas se harán de algunas – continuó Yocen – mi misión habrá fallado y Muctuc me quitará gran parte de mis poderes  
- Mientras yo no acceda a ensamblar la pluma – interrumpió el caballero – no tiene porque temer…  
- mmm… - dijo Yocen – esta bien… pero esto te saldrá caro… Muctuc me pidió que te cobrara 2 cosas por el favor…  
- Ya lo tenía planeado… - comentó San Espada – no se le escapa nada …

Yocen empezó a indagar entre varias cajas que tenía. Le costo bastante a Sir Cameén no mirar que era lo que movía. Yocen sacó una pequeña caja, después empezó ha hacer un hechizo sobre ella. Ludovico no entendía mucho, pero miraba curioso el asunto.

- Listo… - dijo Yocen – aquí tienes… 2 anillos de compromiso  
- 2 anillos… - dijo confuso Sir Cameén  
- Sé que con esto el padre de Lady Camile te dará su mano – continuó Yocen – tú debes ofrecerle estos anillos… los anillos del amor maldito  
- ¡Nunca dijiste que ibas a involucrar a Camile! – reclamó Ludovico  
- Calma caballero – interrumpió Yocen – cuando los anillos estén en el dedo de cada uno no podrán sacárselo hasta que pierdan el amor hacía el otro… Cuando los pierdan, nunca más podrán volver a ponérselos

En el primer análisis, Ludovico no entendía porque el anillo podría ser maldito… Pero después, lo sintió. ¿No es duro para una persona saber que la han dejado de amar? Si es que no puede volver a ponerte el anillo.

Sir Cameén sintió algo de miedo. ¿Acaso dudada en algo en sus sentimientos hacía Camile? No, después de todo lo que había hecho, no quedaba duda. Quería que Camile fuera suya de cualquier forma

- Y ahora…

Ludovico pensó que quizá lo primero que le dio Yocen le iba a afectar la vida… Lo segundo fue aún peor

- No creas que lo hago porque quiera…  
[i]

------------------------------------------------

- ¿Por qué Ludovico nunca lava las ollas? – preguntó Koru molesto en el río cuando lavaba una olla  
- Le debemos mucho – explico Sikoth a su hermano – sin darnos cuenta nos dio servicio de guía  
- ¡Pero podría haber avisado que nos iba a cobrar! – gritó Koru molesto  
- Deberían tener claro que cobra por todo – concluyó Lidda, la cual tomaba una olla y la secaba – la lógica debería funcionarles más a menudo  
- Mi lógica funciona siempre… - contestó Koru sin pensar lo que decía – solo que entre tanta lógica mi mente no quiere pensar  
- Hermano… - dijo Sikoth - ¿No sería que realmente solo no quieres pensar?  
- O que a su cerebro le falta un buen acondicionamiento físico…  
- ¡No tenemos todo el día! – gritó Ludovico el cual estaba sentado en un árbol a unos metros - ¡Parece reunión de madres ahí! ¡Dejen de conversar!  
- Y para colmo da órdenes…

Pero en ese momento Koru cerró los ojos. Realmente, el no debería estar diciendo eso. Le debían demasiado a Ludovico. Mientras, Candras tomaba algunos útiles que habían usado y los remojaba.

Jason junto a Elia se acercaron al grupo que lavaba los platos.

- Torom y Tyra fueron a recolectar bayas para el camino… - dijo Jason – así que volverán al rato  
- ¿Fueron los dos solos? – preguntó Sikoth preocupado  
- Si… - contesto Jason - ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?  
- Eh… bueno… - decía Sikoth mientras Elia le daba un codazo a la espalda a Jason  
- No te preocupes – dijo Jason dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho – prometieron volver pronto

Ludovico se levantó y se estiró un poco, Jason cambió su vista hacía a él.

- Elia… - dijo Jason despacio, para que solo Elia escuchara – creo que has notado que Ludovico esta enfermo ¿No?  
- He visto rasgos de cansancio en él – contestó Elia – pero como él sabe un poco de medicina no me he preocupado demasiado  
- Yo creo que tiene algo grave – continuó Jason – y no quiere decirnos nada  
- Él es lo suficientemente grande como para saber eso ¿No? – replicó Elia  
- Si pero…

Ahí, Elia le tocó el hombro

- Pero lo suficientemente necio para no aceptarlo – dijo finalmente Elia – entiendo tu preocupación, lo examinaré como pueda de lejos.  
- ¡Listo! – gritó Koru – terminé de limpiar la olla  
- A ver…

Koru no se dio cuenta cuando Ludovico tomó la olla de su mano. Este la examinó bien, pasándole un dedo por la parte interior

- Aun le queda grasa – dijo Ludovico  
- Siempre queda un poco de grasa – dijo Koru – además, no podemos dedicarnos a esto, hay que viajar  
- Se ve que ha estado meses sin ser bien lavada – continuó Ludovico – no puedo pedirte que la laves perfectamente  
- Exacto – dijo Koru  
- Aunque cualquier inútil podría sacar la grasa que yo saco al pasar el dedo por la olla – dijo Ludovico mostrando un poco de grasa que sacó con el dedo  
- Pe-pe… - dijo Koru, para después tomar la olla de Ludovico – maldición – volviendo a lavarla

Realmente, la olla estaba bien lavada. Ludovico no pensó que realmente se la creería. Elia aprovechó de mirarlo atentamente. Sí, tenía símbolos de cansancio, hasta ya se empezaba a notar en sus ánimos. Pero había algo más que no le había dicho a Jason: Ludovico tenía un espíritu que lo rodeaba, aquellos espíritus podían traer cualquier tipo de estragos si es que la persona con que estaban no tenía ningún poder espiritual. Ludovico no aparentaba tener ninguno, así que perfectamente lo que tuviera Ludovico podía ser causa de aquel espíritu.

Pero había un problema: Elia no sabía desde cuando aquel espíritu estaba rodeando a Ludovico, por ende, no podía visualizar bien si realmente era culpa de él o no.

- Es increíble el silencio de este bosque… - dijo Sikoth – realmente llega a ser relajante  
- ¿Silencio? – se preguntó Ludovico, cambiando su voz de semi-relajado a preocupado - ¿Completo Silencio? ¡Como no me di cuenta!  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lidda

La pregunta de Lidda no pudo ser respondida, en ese momento, una pequeña roca a una velocidad impresionante golpeó a Ludovico en la cabeza. Este cayó en seco al suelo

- ¡Ludovico! – gritó Jason acercándose a él  
- Muy tarde Lulú… muy tarde…  
- Nos rodean… - comentó Candras  
- Maldición – pensó Lidda – debí darme cuenta yo también… si hay mucho silencio en un bosque es porque los animales están asustados y es probable que estemos rodeados

Lidda desenvainó. No había notado aquella persona, por lo tanto, era muy bueno para esconderse. Koru soltó la olla e hizo lo mismo. Igual Jason y Sikoth. Elia se acercó a Ludovico

- Ni lo intenten… no despertará

Elia observó a Ludovico. Era verdad, estaba completamente inconsciente en el suelo. Jason apretó su espada preocupado. Si podía darle de sorpresa de esa manera a Ludovico, era una persona de temer.

- Cuando Ludovico descuida su enfermedad – siguió la voz entretenida – puede estar unos días sin que se le note… pero después… es muy fácil de darle… je, calló como si fuera nada. Aunque para unos simples novatos no era algo tan fácil de ver  
- ¡Sal de ahí! – gritó Koru – ¡Seas quién seas!  
- ¿Uh? ¿Estas seguro?

Unos 30 individuos, la mayoría guerreros, salieron de los arbustos y árboles. Había una gran variedad de especies, entre humanos, alguno que otro híbrido y haflings

- Aquí estoy – dijeron todos los guerreros al mismo tiempo  
- Que mier… - dijo Koru  
Como tú lo pediste… aquí estoy… - siguieron todos los guerreros juntos - ¡Para matarte!

Tan sorprendidos estaban todos de que los guerreros hablaran juntos que solo Elia pudo atinar a hacer un escuda ante los 30 personajes que les caían encima. Lidda sacudió la cabeza, ahí se acordó que en estos grupos era común tener un mago que usara un hechizo de comunicación mental que comunicara los pensamientos de todos. Lo más probable era que alguien estaba coordinando lo que hablaran

- Déjanos salir Elia – dijo Lidda – estamos rodeados, solo nos queda pelear  
- Pe-pero… - dijo Elia - ¿Y Ludovico?  
- Puedes protegerlo con tu escuda – continuó Lidda – mientras Jason puede aprovechar de cargarlo  
- ¡Yo quiero combatir! – gritó Jason  
- ¡¡Eres el más rápido!! – gritó Lidda enojada - ¡¡Eres el más indicado para poder huir con él!! ¡Si Elia te cubre mientras corres lograremos salvar a Ludovico!

No le agradaba mucho la idea a Jason, mientras pensaba, Sikoth habló

- Son más de 5 por cada uno – dijo Sikoth mirando fijamente a Jason – Solo les daremos, si es que, unos segundos para poder huir.

Los golpes al escudo que estaba haciendo Elia eran cada vez más recurrente. Esta estaba cansándose. Jason se sintió mal, mientras él discutía Elia daba su todo por protegerlos. Al final, acepto. Eso era lo que haría Ludovico, pensar en una manera de que todos salieran ilesos. Levantó a Ludovico, listo para correr hacía el bosque.

- Bien – dijo Koru – si salimos vivos de esta le pagaremos bastante a Juego sucio!

Elia bajo el escudo lo suficiente para que Koru, Sikoth y Lidda empezarán a pelear. La cimitarra de Koru chocó directamente con una hacha, mientras Sikoth esquivó una espada. Lidda saltó, una flecha casi le da en los pies.

Jason corrió a todo lo que podía con Ludovico encima. Varios guerreros intentaron pegarle, pero un par de bolas de fuego hechas por Elia los detenían.

- ¡No te preocupes por mi! – gritó Elia - ¡Tú solo mira al frente!

¿Solo mirar al frente? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? No quería huir, no quería, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Si dejaba a Ludovico, era muy probable que este terminara muerto.

- Corre – dijo Candras, el cual no había emitido palabra – yo te cubro

Más de 5 guerreros, aunque no fueran muy preparados, no era algo difícil de enfrentar. Tienes ataques por todos los blancos, debes tener hasta un ojo extra en la nuca para poder mirarlos a todos. Por eso, en estos momentos era donde se medía la experiencia y los instintos de combate. Koru tuvo la ventaja de tener más combatientes de tamaño grande, por ende, ocupaban mucho espacio y podía aprovechar los hoyos. Al contrario estaba Sikoth, que a pesar de que podía evitar, al tener en su mayoría Haflings de contrincantes, no podía darles al no estar acostumbrado a batallar contra criaturas más pequeñas. Lidda mantenía una pelea muy bien nivelada, pero había algo que le preocupaba… La persona que había noqueado a Ludovico estaba por ahí y ese no era un contrincante cualquiera.

Candrás cada ves se veía más lejos, cuando Jason miraba hacía atrás. Corrió y corrió, cuando sintió que ya estaba más o menos alejado del combate, se escuchó un grito de dolor de Lidda. Casi por reflejo, Jason se detuvo un momento, miró a Ludovico que estaba reaccionando, pero cayó inconsciente a los segundos.

- Lidda… - dijo Jason, pero bajo la cabeza y continuó corriendo

Torom no era de recolectar bayas muy seguido. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo de ves en cuando para comer algo más que carne seca y no tener que gastar tanto dinero en los pueblos. Mientras este estaba completamente concentrado, Tyra pensaba que si Torom le iba a dar la respuesta de la carta.

Solo pensar que le pudiera decir algo ruborizaba a Tyra por completo ¿Realmente estaría bien redactada? ¿O acaso habría interpretado mal? ¿Tendría todos los acentos correspondientes? Tyra se quedo observando una baya un tiempo, pensando en que podría pasar.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El grito de una niña se escucho en el horizonte. Antes de que Tyra pudiera decirle algo a Torom, este ya estaba investigando. Aquel grito parecía venir de unos pocos metros.

- ¡Disculpe señor oso! – Decía la niña – ¡En serio no quise! ¡Es que estaba practicando una bola de fuero y le queme su cola!

La niña, que realmente era una adolescente de más o menos 15 años, tragaba mucha saliva mientras hablaba con el oso. Torom se detuvo, sabía que atacar directamente al oso sería peor. Cuando Tyra lo alcanzo, este ya había convocado un hechizo de luz para deslumbrar al oso. Torom tomó la mano de la niña y después la de Tyra. Los 3 salieron corriendo.

- No sabe donde estamos… - dijo Torom, deteniéndose  
- Gra-gracias – dijo la niña – yo no hubiera podido liberarme del oso sola…  
- ¿No te hizo daño? – preguntó Tyra a la joven -  
- No, gracias a ustedes – contestó la muchacha, mirando especialmente a Torom, algo que molesto un poco a Tyra  
- Que alivio – comentó Torom – bueno, me presento, mi nombre es Torom Derdim  
- Tyra de Celes – se presentó Tyra  
- Yo soy Alice – dijo la joven – Alice Limanli

Un golpe certero en el brazo. Fue lo que recibió Lidda. Aquella velocidad, aquella técnica… No podía ser nadie más

- Nibel… - dijo Lidda – Nibel el relámpago

El hafling al frente de ella sonrió. Lidda no tuvo más tiempo para verle la cara porque tuvo que esquivar una hacha que iba directo a su cráneo.

- ¡Maldición!

Koru ya sentía peso en sus brazos, sabía que si no huía ahora no podría sobrevivir, intentó ver a su hermano, pero no encontró a nadie entre tanta gente. Lo único que podía estar seguro era donde estaba Elia, por los poderes mágicos.

- Si seguimos así acabaran con nosotros – se dijo a si misma Elia

Lidda intentó escabullirse, veía que los ojos divertidos de Nibel la perseguían de un lado a otro. Aunque este tuviera un pedazo de la pluma de Oth, no era momento de pensar en eso.

- Solo Lulú puede conversar con él – pensó Lidda – eso nos dijeron en Ravenloft... pero…

Nibel apareció al frente de su cara, Lidda dio un paso atrás

- Pensar en cosas que no conciernen a una batalla en una – dijo Nibel aun con esa gran sonrisa burlona que ya enfermaba a Aguijón – no, no, no es sano jejee…

Algo detuvo a Jason. No era algo físico, sino que Dazaja se puso al frente de él.

- Detente – gritó Dazaja a Jason  
- Pero… - dijo Jason  
- Suelta a Ludovico – gritó Dazaja de nuevo – no hay tiempo para explicaciones

Con muchas dudas, pies de Fuego soltó a Ludovico. El cual, en ves de caer de lleno al suelo como pensó Jason (y pensaba agarrar) quedó inclinado. Ahí, Dazaja desapareció. Ludovico, sin moverse mucho, sacó el collar de Sibel… Rápidamente, en su mano se convirtió en Galata, la espada sagrada de Sibel.

- Perfecto – dijo Ludovico, desenvainando la espada de su padre. Para después levantarse

Jason no entendía nada, solo pudo ver que los ojos de Ludovico, al levantarse, eran ligeramente diferentes, como si no tuviera alma. San espada de inclinó un poco y corrió a máxima velocidad hacía donde era la batalla. Tanto así, que a Jason le costó seguirle el paso.

Un brillo, una chispa que pasa al cruzarse dos espadas con filo, vio Lidda a los segundos después de conversar con Nibel.

- Lo que esperaba… - dijo Nibel  
- ¿Ludovico? – preguntó sorprendida Lidda, al ver a San espada

Ludovico estaba en una posición recta, con sus dos espadas listas para cortar cualquier cosa. Se inclino de nuevo, desapareciendo y apareciendo cada 2 o 3 pasos ante la vista de cualquiera que estuviera mirando la batalla. Uno tras uno caían guerreros. Sikoth vio como quedaba uno con los ojos blancos antes de caer al suelo.

- ¡Huyan! – gritó uno - ¡Es la furia de Lulú!  
- ¿Furia de Lulú? – se preguntó Jason, cuando llego al campo de batalla

El que grito cayó a los pies de Jason.

- Esta… - dijo Jason a si mismo – esta muerto…

A Elia estuvo casi por caerle un cuerpo encima, pero Koru logró correrla justo a tiempo. La maga miró con terror que la persona que casi le caía encima solo un par de tendones unía su cabeza con el cuerpo. Sikoth casi ni se dio cuenta cuando quedó sin contrincantes.

Choque, la espada de Ludovico se enfrentó directamente a la de su maestro. El cual hábilmente esquivaba todos los ataques de Ludovico, pero no devolvía ninguno. Era la primera vez que la gente del grupo veía a Ludovico pelear con todo y alguien que pudiera detenerlo.

- Tranquilo Dazaja – dijo Nibel de repente – no les haré nada  
- ¿Dazaja…? - dijeron Lidda, Koru, Sikoth y Elia confundidos  
- No sé porqué… - pensó Jason – pero me lo esperaba…  
- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Ludovico con una voz algo más seca que lo común  
- Quería saber si seguías con él – contestó Nibel – como no veo espíritus es mi forma de asegurarme y de paso charlar un tiempo contigo  
- Contrataste a unos 30 mercenarios – dijo Ludovico sin cambiar de expresión – diciéndoles que noquearías a Ludovico y que los demás eran débiles… Sabiendo que yo estaba e iban a morir… - sonrió maliciosamente – no has cambiado para nada, siempre me ha agradado tu estilo

Jason no quería creer lo que decían. Miró a los mercenarios del suelo. Aunque no creía que ninguno fuera una criatura inocente, usar cualquier vida para fines propios era lo más bajo que podía existir.

- No digas nada – dijo Lidda en voz baja, notando el sentimiento de Jason – él es el maestro de Ludovico, el que le enseño a ser asesino… no es cualquier persona. Nos podría matar

Pero… Elia tomó la mano de Jason. Estaba nerviosa.

- Dile a Ludovico que me vea mañana temprano – dijo Nibel – tengo un regalo para él – ahí mostró, algo que a todos se les hizo conocido  
- Una parte de la pieza de Ikah… - dijo Lidda  
- En el frietza lo melti de Golmet – continuó Nibel – que vaya solo, ¿entendido?

Nibel no pudo evitar sonreír más al ver la seriedad de las personas. Koru tragó saliva. Él y Sikoth habían escuchado su par de historias de este personaje.

- Le diré – respondió – es probable que vaya

Nibel desapareció en el bosque de la misma manera de cómo llegó. Pero la tensión en el grupo no disminuyó. Todos miraron a Ludovico desconfiadamente. Jason se sacudió un poco la cabeza y dio 2 pasos hacía él.

- Dazaja… - dijo Jason - ¿Eres Dazaja cierto?

Ludovico movió su cabeza dando a entender que lo escuchaba, pero no le daba mucha importancia.

- ¿Conoces a Dazaja? – preguntó Elia a Jason  
- Dazaja fue el que me dijo donde estaba atrapado Ludovico – contestó Jason – Aquella ves, solo yo lo veía…  
- Entonces… - dijo Elia  
- …no eras tan idiota como para tirarte a un barranco así no más – interrumpió Koru – que alivio… ya pensaba que tenías algún problema de sentido común…  
- ¡No es eso a lo que me refería! – interrumpió Elia a Koru – sino que conocías al espíritu que esta con Ludovico  
- Yo soy su espíritu protector – interrumpió Dazaja en el cuerpo de Ludovico – si es que quiere llamarme de alguna manera, señorita Elia

Elia se sintió extraña. Era rarísimo ver que Ludovico la llamara por su nombre y de aquella manera… A pesar de ser un personaje que parecía muy indiferente, Ludovico era aquel que podía sacarte de las peores situaciones. En este momento no se sentía eso en él

- Tu eres el… - dijo Lidda – estado inconsciente de Lulú, el verdadero asesino…  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Jason  
- Cuentan los bajos mundos – contestó Sikoth la pregunta de Jason – que cuando Lulú Sangre fría mataba gente, pasaba a un estado de inconsciencia. Donde solo le importaba terminar con su presa, sin importar nada más.  
- Pero…

Jason miró a Ludovico. Sí, en este momento podría creerse todo lo que le decían. Pero se acordó de aquella imagen, aquel niño que vino desesperado a pedirle que ayudara a Ludovico. ¿Podría ser esa persona un verdadero asesino? ¿Alguien que llegaría a casi llorar por salvar a alguien?

- Tengo una duda – dijo Elia, tragando un poco de saliva después de cada frase - ¿Tú y Ludovico hicieron un "contrato de paz"?  
- Si – contestó sin darse mucho problema Dazaja  
- Pero Ludovico no tiene poderes espirituales… - dijo Elia, casi sin pensarlo  
- Tener o no poderes espirituales no es la base de un "contrato de paz" – interrumpió Dazaja – parece que reprobó el ramo señorita

Elia se sintió algo ofendida ¿Reprobar un ramo? ¿Ella? Después se calmó, no estaba en el momento de mostrar su orgullo de sabelotodo.

- Les aconsejaría – Dazaja interrumpió todo, entes de que le siguieran preguntando – que hicieran algo con los 30 muertos porque no verán a Ludovico con mucho ánimo si es que sabe que mató 30 personas hoy  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Koru - ¿¡¡Estas diciendo que debemos limpiar todo esto que TÚ hiciste!!? ¿Por qué nos…  
- Calla – dijo Lidda – no sé si te das cuenta, pero nos salvó la vida… es raro que alguien tan frío lo haga  
- ¿¡Estás queriendo decir que nos es conveniente hacer lo que él nos dice!? – preguntó Koru bien molesto  
-Entendido – contestó Jason – lo haré  
- ¿Ah? – dijo Koru, el cual no le habían dado tiempo ni para arrepentirse  
- Pero… quisiera que me contestaras una cosa… - dijo Jason – quisiera saber… de que se trata la enfermedad que tiene Ludovico  
- ¿Enfermedad? – preguntó Dazaja  
- Se ha visto decaído este último tiempo – siguió Jason  
- Aahhh – dijo Dazaja, como si fuera el tema más común del mundo – eso es por mi culpa, porque además de tener un "contrato de paz", soy lo que se llama… un "espíritu parásito"  
- ¿Qué? – gritó Elia – U….u…un ¿¿Espíritu parásito?? ¿Cómo puedes ser un "Espíritu parásito" y tener un "Contrato de paz"?  
- ¿Qué es un espíritu parásito? – preguntó Sikoth, algo tímido  
- Los cuerpos tienen capacidades de tener ciertas cantidades de almas – contestó Elia – generalmente todos tenemos la capacidad de tener una. Pero a veces, un espíritu o fantasma entra en el cuerpo de uno, convirtiéndose en un "espíritu parásito". El cuerpo intenta deshacerse de esa alma extra, pero al no poder, ocurren trastornos en él. Estos trastornos la mayoría de las veces son tratados fácilmente con infusiones simples… Pero si se dejan de tomar…  
- Oh – dijo Dazaja sarcásticamente – entonces aprobó el ramo  
- … - Elia no quiso emitir comentario ante eso  
- La enfermedad de Ludovico se limita simplemente – siguió Dazaja – a que mientras estuvo encerrado en la trampa de Camile, no tomó la hierba que debía tomar. Eso es todo. En 1 mes se le pasará  
- Aun no entiendo… - dijo Elia – tener "contrato de paz"… y ser "espíritu parásito"  
- Hay solo una cosa que el espíritu puede desobedecer – contestó Dazaja – algo que le evite… conseguir la paz eterna.

Antes de hacer otra pregunta, Dazaja cerró los ojos de Ludovico. Elia pudo ver que salió de su cuerpo.

- Los contratos de paz son más delicados de lo que cree – dijo Dazaja, aunque solo Elia le escuchó

Koru reaccionó a tiempo para atrapar a Ludovico, ya que el cuerpo de este había empezado a caer como un saco de papas al suelo.

- Hay que empezar ha hacer lo que dijo el espíritu – interrumpió Sikoth  
- Si… - dijo Koru no muy convencido

Mientras enterraban los cuerpos, Jason pensaba, no podía convencerse, de lo que dijo Sikoth. A pesar de la actuación de recién, no creía que Dazaja fuera mala persona… Pero, nada podría reparar lo que había acabado de hacer. ¿Por qué podía matar de esa manera?

------------------------------------------------

- ¡Son viajeros! – decía Alice con una gran sonrisa – me recuerdan a un viejo que conocí hace mucho  
- ¿Viejo? – preguntó Tyra  
- Bueno – corrigió Alice – no tan viejo, pero yo le digo viejo. Él siempre anda viajando de un lado para otro sin saber ni a donde va. Es un viajero por hobby, se podría decir  
- Cada uno vive como quiere – comentó Torom  
- Sí… - siguió Alice - ¿Pero no ha pensado que hay gente que lo quiere a uno en un lugar? Andar siempre viajando hace que esos lazos sean más débiles…  
- Delka… - pensó Torom mirando hacia donde no había nadie, como nostálgico  
- ¡Oh! – dijo Alice – disculpe si le toque un tema delicado

Tyra miró con atención la reacción de Torom. Pero no pudo pensar en nada, porque la impresión que tuvieran al llegar donde el resto del grupo fue muy grande como para recordar algo.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Koru al ver al trío recién llegado – yo no fui el carnicero

Ahí, Koru miró a Alice

- ¡Ah! ¿Y ella? – preguntó Koru  
- Ella es una pequeña del sector que salvamos de un oso – contestó Torom – Alice, él es Koru  
- Hola… - dijo Alice algo asustada  
- Sé que este no es el momento más propicio para decirte que somos buena gente – continuó Koru – pero lo que ha pasado aquí es algo inexplicable

Ver los cuerpos con tajos causaba algo de nauseas, lo cual se notaba en la cara de Alice y de cualquiera que no tuviera un estómago bien fuerte. Torom y Tyra escucharon una explicación de Lidda, la cual estaba sentada esperando que en hechizo de Elia le hiciera efecto en el brazo, mientras Koru distraía a Alice.

Elia terminaba un hechizo de tierra donde enterraba a 3 personas. Se sentó cansada, llevaba 5 hechizos de estos hechos.

- Nosotros seguimos con el resto – dijo Jason a Elia  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH – gritó Alice - ¿Qué le hicieron?  
- ¿Ah? – preguntó Sikoth  
- ¿¡Qué le hicieron a Ludovico!? – preguntó Alice bastante exaltada  
- Solo le dieron un golpe duro en la batalla – contestó Lidda de lejos – no es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo  
- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Jason  
- ¿¡Cómo que no lo conozca!? – grito Alice - ¿¡Cómo quieres que no conozca a Sir Cameén San Espada!?

Torom abrió más los ojos al escuchar eso, pero después se calmó. Al final, con las habilidades de Ludovico no era descabellado pensar que fuera alguna vez un caballero reconocido.

- ¿¡Cómo pudieron dejarlo así!? – siguió Alice agachándose para revisar como estaba Ludovico  
- Ya lo examine – dijo Elia – le cure su herida, despertará en como 1 hora  
- Se ve tan deprimido… - dijo Alice, tocándole la cara a Ludovico, para después modificar los labios de Ludovico y dejarle una expresión sonriente - ¡Así esta mejor!  
- Eh… - siguió Elia - ¿Me escuchaste?  
- ¿No se ve más lindo así? – preguntó Alice  
- Si… - contestó Elia bastante... Extrañada por la forma de actuar de Alice

Mientras enterraban los cuerpos Alice les comento que por el favor del oso, podría pedirle alojamiento donde su maestro.

- ¿Archenius? – preguntó Elia  
- Si, Archenius es mi maestro… - contestó Alice – es un gran honor ¿no crees?  
- Claro… - dijo Elia  
- Perdón… - comentó Jason – pero… ¿Quién es Archenius?  
- ¿Y quién eres tú? – dijo Alice – ¡Ignorante! , como para no saber quién es Archenius  
- Ejemp – Elia interrumpió a Alice – Archenius es una leyenda entre los magos, quizá el mago más viejo que se conozca. Él fue por siglos el mago real de Mimir, siendo el que mandaba bajo los reyes.  
- ¿Vivió siglos? – preguntó Koru que justo empujaba un cuerpo por el lado  
- Aja – siguió Alice – Mease Archenius es una leyenda en Mimir. Gobernó 11 veces reemplazando a antiguos reyes. Si no es más… Es más monarca de Mimir que todos los monarcas juntos… Es tan así, que dice tener 119 años desde hace más de 150 años... o quizá más. Tomando en cuenta que es un humano  
- ¿Eso no es perdida de memoria? – preguntó Koru bien sarcástico  
- No – contestó Alice, la cual se esperaba esa pregunta – eso significa que él venció al tiempo  
- Si es por eso… - prosiguió Koru – yo digo que tengo 4 y todos me creen loco  
- Jajaja – siguió Alice – realmente, es difícil entenderlo, él podría tener más de 500 años, pero nunca lo sabremos. Ya son tantos los años que no se molesta en contarlos, solo vive.

En una hora estaban listos los demás cuerpos. Todos enterrados. Torom replicó que lo mejor era llegar a Golmet antes de que Ludovico despertara. Ya que ver los montículos era bastante revelador. Caminaron tras Alice

- ¿Están seguros que esto es seguro? – preguntó Koru  
- Siempre hemos confiado en extraños… - dijo Sikoth – no le veo el problema…  
- Te entiendo Koru… - dijo Torom – pero… a veces no podemos conseguir cosas sin arriesgarnos

Torom tenía razón. A pesar de todo, siempre habían confiado en ciertos desconocidos y no les había ido mal. Cuando conocieron a Ludovico, era un ejemplo. A pesar de haber entrado como polizón a su barco, les demostró que podía ser de confianza… Aunque cobrara

Jason cargo a Ludovico una gran parte del camino. Este parecía tener un mal sueño.

- Dazaja… porque…

Jason no pudo disimular la impresión. Después entrecerró los ojos. Era lógico. A pesar de todo, Ludovico sentía que había matado gente.

"Aunque sea Dazaja el actor intelectual… son mis manos las que ejecutan. La sangre corrió sobre ellas, ellas movieron mis espadas para que los filos de estas atravesaran la carne, el corazón de esas personas.

Yo solo quería que los protegieras, solo quería que no los mataran…"

"Sí, yo los mate, no soy inocente"

Ludovico rara vez se mostraba débil. Pero ahora, lo estaba… Eso sentía Jason

- ¿Por qué no podemos ayudarte? – Pensó Jason – porque…

Un poco antes de llegar al pueblo de Golmet, Ludovico despertó. Pero no se movió, dejo que Jason lo continuara cargando. Jason no replicó ante eso.

- Yo los mate… ¿Verdad Jason?

Jason afirmó con la cabeza, no quería mentirle a su maestro.

- De nuevo… - pensó Ludovico mirando el suelo – rompí la promesa… Camile…

Ludovico decidió levantarse en Golmet. Ahí, vio a Alice.

- Bienvenido de nuevo – dijo Alice – San Espada  
- ¿Ag… Alice? – Preguntó Ludovico – tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Vine a ver a mi maestro – contestó Alice – y la suerte me dio la oportunidad de verte a ti también

Alice lo abrazó fuertemente. Ludovico hizo lo mismo

- Después tendrás que explicarme que haces aquí Aghamen… - le dijo Ludovico al oído  
- Nada especial Ludovico… nada especial…

Llegaron a la casa, que realmente era algo así como un convento abandonado. Según daban los símbolos, era un antiguo templo a la diosa Sibel.

- Mi maestro dice que pueden comer lo que quieran – dijo Alice después de entrar al cuarto de Archenius – ya que son compañeros de Sir Cameén. Lo que sí, pide que no lo molesten.  
- Muchas gracias por todo – dijo Sikoth – después de la batalla de la mañana estamos muy cansados  
- No hay de que – dijo Alice – así podré hablar con San espada mucho tiempo ¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos!

Cuando Alice dijo eso, Ludovico miraba hacía el bosque por una ventana, como sino escuchara.

La casa de Archenius estaba llena de libros interesantes, Elia le daba una ojeada a los que podía. Muchos libros sobre hechizos avanzados de control del clima o control mental. Todo era tan interesante… Pero sabría que no podría quedarse con eso mucho tiempo.

- Ludovico… - dijo Alice acercándose ha este – Archenius me pidió decirte que fueras ha hablar con él  
- Ummmm – contestó Ludovico - ¿Y qué quiere el viejo?  
- Él te lo dirá…

------------------------------------------------

Ludovico no decidió entrar a ver a Archenius hasta bastante más tarde, después de haber comido un par de panes con el grupo. El cuarto de Archenius era blanco, lleno de papeles con cálculos estelares. Algunas pociones repartidas por distintos lados. Pero, a pesar de todo, estaba completamente limpio.

El tiempo no toca este lugar, ni el polvo se atreve a entrar. Es un escape del tiempo y del espacio, un escape de la realidad.

- Bienvenido… - dijo una voz cansada – Sir Cameén San Espada  
- Archenius – contestó Ludovico – no pensé nunca volver a verlo

Archenius era lo que se podría decir como un vejestorio. Un viejo sentado en una silla, que de alguna manera podía mover sus brazos y su boca. Aunque la lentitud de estos era impresionante. Como si no le importara que pasaran siglos entre uno y otro. Ludovico sabía del poder de este mago, así que se dio la paciencia de esperarlo. Este movió sus manos un poco, algo saltó de la repisa hacía la mesa.

- Tesle… - pensó Ludovico – pero… ninguna de las piezas sintió que estaba aquí  
- Nada de lo que este aquí adentro es detectable – Archenius adivinó lo que pensaba Ludovico – aquí todo se pierde…  
- Aghamen se la pidió al buen Calik – deducía Ludovico – sino me equivoco  
- Yo le ordene que hiciera eso, en ves de despedirlo – contestó Archenius – quería mostrarte algo  
- ¿Mostrarme algo? – preguntó Ludovico  
- Mira atentamente a Tesle… - siguió Archenius – como ensamblador, podrás verlo

Ludovico hizo eso, de un momento a otro, empezó a ver en Tesle como venas, venas negras que la rodeaban. Abrió la boca sorprendido.

- Odla esta furioso contigo – dijo Archenius – has dejado que infectaran su pieza. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Ludovico seguía mirando sorprendido aquellas venas. Se refregó un poco la cara

- A Aghamen le costará caro esto frente a Muctuc – dijo Ludovico - ¿Por qué se lo ordenaste?  
- Muctuc no puede controlarla completamente – contesto Archenius – a pesar de la ira en su interior, aun puede tomar decisiones por su cuenta. Debía aprovechar antes que Muctuc explote su ira acumulada y vuelva a ser Yocen  
- Sea lo que sea – continuó Ludovico – no puedo hacer nada, para desinfectar una pieza de la pluma, debo hacer que otra persona reciba esa oscuridad, lo cual no estoy dispuesto a hacer. – Ludovico cerró los ojos - Sé que no tengo perdón, buen Odla. No merezco misericordia por haber cambiado tu representación en la sagrada pluma por un servicio menor.  
- ¿El ensamblador no puede recibir esa oscuridad? – preguntó Archenius  
- Que yo la tenga será lo mismo de que la tenga una pieza de la pluma al ensamblarse – contestó Ludovico, mientras tomaba a Tesle  
- Aunque, mi gran pregunta es… - continuó Archenius - ¿En que afectaría a la pluma final esta infección?  
- No lo sé – contestó Ludovico – lo único que podría asegurarle, es que seguirá cumpliendo su función original  
- Entiendo….  
- El caos, puede afectar en las piezas de la pluma, darle nuevas habilidades… Pero no cambiar su naturaleza. Tesle seguirá controlando la tierra, pero…

Acercó a Tesle al frente de una pequeña planta que tenía Archenius. Esta planta empezó a doblarse y a morirse.

- Lo que sospeche – dijo Ludovico preocupado, sacando a Tesle de la planta, antes de que se muriera por completo – ahora Tesle… absorbe energía vital  
- Un arma mortal… - comentó Archenius

Ludovico cerró los ojos y convirtió a Tesle en el cobre de Odla.

- Así será indetectable… - dijo Ludovico – o sino, al somnoliento espadachín le dará un dolor de cabeza

Jugaban a las cartas. Sikoth había ganado 4 partidas seguidas de carioca. Jason decidió no jugar más y descansar en unos cómodos sillones. Elia estaba demasiado entretenida con el juego, así que no quiso interrumpirla.

Alice miraba el fuego de la chimenea, parecía pensar en muchas cosas. Jason miró el fuego, hacía tiempo que no estaba al frente de un caliente fuego de chimenea.

- ¿Sabe? – dijo Alice, sin dejar de mirar el fuego – En momentos así, Ludovico me contó muchas historias de sus aventuras…  
- Woa – dijo Jason – debe ser interesante…  
- Si… - dijo Alice – a pesar de solo haber sido 5 años caballero, fue uno de los que más tuvo aventuras  
- Él poco me ha contado de sus historias… - dijo Jason – pero yo me sé bastante de las populares… Hoy le pregunte sobre la maga Yocen

Alice miró sorprendida a Jason.

- ¿Y qué le dijo? – preguntó Alice, dejando de mirar el fuego  
- Algo sorprendente… - contestó Jason – que nunca la derrotó y que sigue viva. No pensé nunca que ocurriría eso.

Alice sonrió, miró el fuego de nuevo.

- Lo que pasa es que popularmente no sé sabe que exactamente paso entre Ludovico y Yocen – dijo Alice – él me contó algunos detalles una vez

Jason miró a Alice, deseoso de saber que eran esos detalles.

- Me contó que Yocen era una persona que tenía la habilidad… - contó Alice – de juntar ira en su interior  
- Oh…  
- Tenía un contenedor de ira – siguió Alice – paso muchos años donde contenía la ira de su vida, sin mostrarla. La tristeza de su vida, de no poder ser ella, de ser una persona encarcelada en un destino fijo, sin elección de elegir. Ese contenedor, era como una bomba, que con ciertos poderes, cualquier ser oscuro podría activar…  
- Entonces… - dijo Jason – Yocen no era una mala persona desde el principio  
- Nada nace malo – agregó Alice – eso también me lo dijo Ludovico una ves  
- Continúa – pidió Jason  
- Cuando San espada enfrentó a Yocen – continuó Alice – aquel ser oscuro le había ordenado a Yocen que no destruyera Mimir, que solo ocasionara trastornos… Se podría decir que estaba probando hasta donde llegaba esa ira.  
- Eso significa – pensó Jason – que es probable que Yocen vuelva…  
- Pero San Espada conocía a Yocen desde antes – siguió Alice – "Sé que en su corazón hay bondad, solo esta segada por la ira" repetía este siempre. ¿Sabes? A Ludovico le gustaba mucho ser caballero  
- ¿Ah? – Jason se sorprendió con la última frase de Alice, ya que Ludovico siempre le decía que ser caballero era un gran error  
- A pesar de que él no era caballero por proteger Mimir al principio – contó Alice – decía que ver la cara feliz de la gente, que los agradecimientos de esta… Lo llenaban de una manera que no podía explicar. Una sensación de satisfacción, de gozo… Hasta bromeaba que podía llegar hasta ser una droga  
- ¿Por qué habrá cambiado de opinión? – se preguntó a si mismo Jason  
- El peso… - contestó Alice, ante la mirada curiosa de Jason – el peso de resolver los problemas del resto, sin tocar los tuyos… Tomó muchas responsabilidades, después, lo de Camile. Su alma esta encorvada por eso. Ahora que lo vuelvo a ver, es preocupante… Parece que no se ha mejorado mucho  
- Por eso… ahora cobra por todo – pensó en voz alta Jason -  
- Aja – dijo Alice – ya no puede hacer favores gratis a nadie. Después de lo de Yocen…  
- ¿Él la liberó no? – preguntó Jason  
- Se podría decir que sí… es uno de sus mayores pesos…  
- ¿Pero Yocen debe estar agradecida no? – preguntó Jason  
- Ella quiere matarlo por eso – contestó sin dudar Alice  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Lo quería, lo amaba – contestó Alice – por eso pidió a los dioses que San Espada no aceptará llevar aquel peso… Pero él acepto. ¡Aceptó!

Alice se quedó en silencio un momento

- Entiendo lo que sentía Yocen… - siguió Alice – por eso, hizo miles de artimañas para que él la odiara  
- ¿Sabes cuales? – preguntó Jason curioso  
- Realmente… - dijo Alice, poniendo cara de duda – no me quiso decir ninguna

Entre ellas… tener un hijo con él…

- Desde ahí – continuó Alice – Ludovico no me contó la historia… me da la impresión que aun siguen… que Yocen sigue haciendo movimientos para que él la odie y abandone ese peso…  
- Ese peso… me preguntó que será – dijo Jason  
- Yo también – mintió Alice

- ¿Y qué harás al respecto? – Preguntó Archenius - ¿Dejarás que ensamblen la pluma sabiendo esto?

No era una respuesta fácil para Ludovico. Este se dedico a pensar un momento.

- Los designios ya me hay dicho que seré el ensamblador que la ensamble – contestó Ludovico – preocuparme de que viene después de que ensamblen la pluma es algo que no me incumbe. Parezco duro pero…

…Ya me cansé de proteger Mimir…

- no es mi asunto…  
- Me lo imaginé – comentó Archenius – desde la maldición que te impuso Yocen, para que ella dejara tranquilo Mimir y volviera a ser Aghamen, has perdido todo interés en el futuro.  
- Sí… - dijo Ludovico – despertar todos los días… queriendo morir… queriendo matarme… - mira su mano – perder el sentido de vivir… - mira hacía el lado – sin poder matarme, ya que Dazaja no me deja. Solo me hace esperar, que el día donde se ensamble la pluma, para poder irme de este mundo… Muctuc quedó muy feliz al escuchar eso, apuesto.  
- Ella lloró mucho – agregó Archenius – pero Muctuc cobró todo lo que tenía que cobrar por el descaro de dejar de servirle  
- Sí… lo sé… vi sus lágrimas…  
- San Espada – dijo Archenius - ¿Podrías hacerle un último favor a este viejo?  
- Dígame – contestó Ludovico – le debo mi vida, no puedo negarle nada  
- Quiero que… traspases la energía oscura de Tesle a mi cuerpo  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Ludovico – pero… es mucha… quizá su cuerpo no lo resista…  
- ¿Qué acabas de decir San Espada? – gritó Archenius  
- Le debo mi vida… - contestó Ludovico, tratando de pensar una forma de evitar esto – no puedo negarle nada…  
- Hazlo ensamblador  
- Solo… - replicó Ludovico – dígame porque  
- La época de la familia real de Aghamen va a acabar con ella – dijo Archenius – no podré alargar más mi vida. Ese ha sido mi trato con la eternidad  
- Entonces…  
- 5.471 años fueron… - prosiguió Archenius – vi vivir a jóvenes y vi su muerte de viejos. Tuve amigos que ya llevan milenios en el cielo

Tenía razón. Con la muerte de Orfeo y la situación actual, era muy difícil que Aghamen quisiera tener otro hijo. Además, lo más probable era que Muctuc reactivara la ira de Aghamen al morir Ludovico. Por ende, el futuro de la familia real ya estaba condenado.

Archenius le tendió la mano, Ludovico la tocó y acercó el cofre.

- Es probable que no resulte – dijo Ludovico - su cuerpo quizá no resista el poder del caos  
- Entiendo, prosigue

Ludovico cerró los ojos y empezó a traspasar la energía negativa del cofre a Archenius. A pesar de que el no la recibía, sentía un poco de ella pasar por su cuerpo. Era como sentir que pedazos de vidrio recién roto pasaran por tus venas. Ludovico sabía lo peligroso que era esto.

Vio a Archenius, notaba que este se debilitaba rápidamente.

- No va ni siquiera la mitad – pensó Ludovico – quizá si yo…  
- ¡Ni lo pienses! – gritó Archenius

Ludovico no le quedo más que cerrar los ojos. De repente, sintió las manos de Archenius deshacerse, como si fuera de arena…

- Cuida a Aghamen… por favor…  
- Sabe que no podré cumplir esa promesa  
- Quién… sabe…

Cuando abrió los ojos, era verdad. Archenius había terminado como arena

Otro más, que muere por mi mano…

-Ni siquiera logro retener la mitad de la energía del caos… - pensó Ludovico – la gente que no tiene la habilidad de retener el caos… ¡sabía que no podría sobrevivir!  
"Igual iba a morir tarde o temprano ¿no?  
Aunque… ese es el destino de todos…"

A pesar de tener menos energía negativa, Ludovico sabía que las posibilidades de que pasara lo mismo cuando se ensamblara la pluma era inminente.

- Sea lo que sea lo que planeen – pensó Ludovico, al salir del cuarto de Archenius – estoy seguro que los conducirá a un hoyo negro que no podrán salir… El poder de la pluma es demasiado ¿Lo podrán controlar infectado? Imbéciles, meten su mano al fuego sin saber lo que les traerá

-------------------------------

- Esta muerto – dijo Alice, al sentir que Ludovico entraba a la sala de estar - ¿Mease Archenius esta muerto?

Alice miraba el fuego, el grupo estaba absorto viéndola.

- Como fuego convierte la madera en cenizas - dijo Ludovico – hoy mis manos han convertido vida en muerte…  
- Era el deseo de Archenius – dijo Alice con los ojos húmedos – no te preocupes Ludovico, me decía siempre que después de tanto vivir, morir parecía un acto apacible.

Ludovico se sentó al lado de Alice, la abrazo y le beso la frente. Las lágrimas de ella mojaron sus mejillas.

Corazón fugitivo en su cielo  
Sin más deseo  
Que terminar con su eterno sendero…

¿En qué terminará esto?  
Solo cuando muestre su rostro  
Cuando salte la barrera  
Encontrarán en ellos  
Más de lo que creyeron

-------------------------------

Ludovico se fue a dormir temprano. Dejo a Alice en su cama. Prefirió que durmiera bien. Mañana, tenía que ir a ver a Nibel. A ese viejo hafling.

Sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a él. Su padre le había entregado, antes de morir, la parte de la pieza de Ikah que él tenía. El padre de Ludovico tenía bastante claro que Nibel no dejaría que nadie tocara aquella pieza.

- ¿Estas seguro de dejar a Alice sola acá? – preguntó Torom a Ludovico, en el amanecer, cuando empezaron a partir  
- Ella es fuerte – contestó Ludovico – además, le deje una nota. No sé preocupen, sé que estará bien

Ludovico dio unos pasos y se puso al centro del grupo, para hablarles a todos.

- Ustedes adelántenle – dijo Ludovico – sigan lo que les indique la pieza de la pluma. Yo en 1 día los alcanzaré, puedo encontrarlos fácilmente con el collar de Sibel  
- ¿Puedes tu solo contra Nibel? – preguntó Lidda  
- No sé – dijo Ludovico – hace tiempo que no me enfrento a mi maestro… Pero sea lo que sea, soy el único aquí que puede durar una batalla frente a él.

Jason miró el suelo. Quería ir, pero sabía que sería solo un estorbo para Ludovico

- Les costará caro la parte de la pieza de Ikah – siguió Ludovico – he evitado enfrentar a Nibel por más de 10 años. Como veo, nadie le ha podido quitar la pieza de la pluma.  
- Nunca dudamos del precio – dijo Torom

Ludovico cerró los ojos.

- ¡Espera!  
- ¿Alice? – exclamó Ludovico sorprendido  
- ¿Se van? – preguntó Alice - ¿Tan pronto?  
- No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo señorita – contestó Sikoth – gracias por todo

Alice le mostró a Ludovico una pequeña caja.

- Es para ti – dijo Alice – ábrela cuando estés solo

Ludovico guardó la pequeña caja.

- Ahora ve a dormir – dijo Ludovico – y cuídate mucho Alice  
- Entendido – dijo Alice – ¡Que les vaya bien a todos!

Alice intentó sonreír, aunque no le salía muy bien. El grupo se separó, Ludovico se fue a ver a Nibel, los demás por otro lado

- Lidda – dijo Jason  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lidda  
- ¿Puedes… - dijo Jason  
- ¿Espiar a Ludovico? – preguntó Lidda, adivinando lo que quería Jason  
- Si… - contestó Jason – me preocupa  
- No me pides nada fácil – exclamó Lidda  
- Por favor…

Lidda miró el suelo. Estaban tan o más preocupada que Jason. Nibel era uno de los pocos rivales que no podría asegurar que San Espada le ganara una batalla frente a frente.

- Lo haré…

-------------------------------

Ludovico caminaba por donde Nibel le había dicho. En el idioma en que los dos inventaron el "frietza lo melti" era "detrás del prostíbulo". Lo cual, no era muy agradable para Ludovico. En esa calle, estaba llena de mujeres que le ofrecían su cuerpo a cambio de unas monedas. Hasta una que otra atrevida que le decía que su ensamble se notaba la falta de sexo.

- Lulú…

Ludovico se hizo el que no escuchó, solo cruzó los brazos.

- Lulú… sangre fría… - dijo la voz de nuevo – no te hagas el iluso  
- Yo pensaba que Lulú era tu prostituta favorita – comentó Ludovico  
- Por eso le sugerí a Lucas que te llamará Lulú – contestó sonriente Nibel – porque ese nombre me traía muy buenos recuerdos  
- Sí, aun me acuerdo – dijo Ludovico, mirando hacía el cielo, después a Nibel - ¿Qué quieres viejo?  
- Calma joven… - dijo Nibel – necesito que nadie nos escuche.  
- Elegiste el peor lugar – dijo Ludovico  
- Que tu cara vislumbre falta de sexo no es mi culpa Lulú – contestó Nibel – deberías pensar en tener una pareja permanente o una prostituta permanente, pero la segunda sale muy caro  
- Ya cállese – contestó Ludovico – eso es asunto tuyo, además, mi cara de cansado no es por eso este momento ¿Entendido?  
- Ya, ya – dijo Nibel – siempre tan mal humorado

Nibel empezó a caminar. Ludovico lo siguió, este usó toda su memoria para memorizar el camino de vuelta. Nibel lo estaba adentrando a pasadizos muy extraños de aquel pueblo. Lidda los vio justo en ese momento, así que logró seguirlos por las sombras.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos? – preguntó Nibel  
- 10 años, 11 meses y 5 días… - contestó Ludovico  
- ¿Qué ropa tenía en ese momento? – siguió preguntando Nibel  
- Una camisa azul, botas café de cuero, pantalones celestes… - contestó Ludovico – tenías tú típico gorro de paja que aun tienes en tu cabeza. Llevabas un amuleto de la buena suerte que te regalo una joven llamada Diauía  
- … - Nibel se puso pensativo – ¡Te falto que tenía otra cuerda en mi gorro! Dos puntos menos…  
- Auch… - dijo Ludovico  
- Igual aprobaste la prueba de memoria – dijo Nibel - muy pocos de mis discípulos lo hacen  
- Fiu… - dijo Ludovico aliviado – aunque… yo deje se ser su discípulo según me gritaste aquella ves  
- Discípulos son discípulos siempre – siguió Nibel – aunque lleguen a ser mejores que uno, son discípulos

Nibel se detuvo en seco, miró hacía los lados.

- Aquí es buen lugar… - dijo mirando un callejón

La cara de Ludovico mostró extrañeza, pero no quiso darle la contra a su maestro. Por ende, solo se apoyo en una pared a esperar el discurso o lo que quisiera decirle Nibel en este momento

- Quiero que me respondas sinceramente… - dijo Nibel – es una información que tengo hace tiempo, pero quiero tener la respuesta de tus labios…

Ludovico tragó un poco de saliva. La mirada de Nibel le hizo ver una cosa: Esto era serio, si esto llegaba a mayores, sería difícil salir vivo.

- ¿Es verdad que ya no evitarás que junten las piezas de la pluma de Oth? – siguió Nibel – Es más ¡Estas ayudando a juntarlas!

Ludovico hizo tronar un poco sus dedos, Lidda escuchaba atentamente, parecía que Ludovico les estaba ocultando algo más.

- Por un buen dineral, sí – contestó Ludovico – los estoy ayudando

Nibel tapó sus ojos con su mano derecha, inclino algo su cabeza un poco

- ¿Qué te han metido en la cabeza muchacho? – dijo Nibel sin cambiar de posición - ¿Entiendes lo que significa para mi y para tu difunto padre?  
- Lo sé – contestó Ludovico – arriesgo el cuello en este mismo momento por decirte la verdad. Pero si es que te mentía, la verdad llegaría a ti tarde o temprano…

Nibel miró el suelo. Se veía algo de rabia en sus ojos

- El señor Gustavo Powelki – dijo Nibel – una de las pocas personas que llegue a deberle mi vida, por no decir la única, me pidió explícitamente que te enseñara mis artes para que sobrevivieras  
- Sobrevivir… - dijo Ludovico

¿Sobrevivir? Lidda aun no podía creer lo que decían ¿Por qué sobrevivir? Si tuviera a Ludovico al frente lo llenaría de preguntas y le obligaría a responderlas

- Sé bien – continuó Ludovico – que al ensamblar la pluma, moriré

¿Qué? Lidda cerró sus puños con fuerza. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía estar ayudando a este grupo que no parecía bien que querer con la famosa pluma sabiendo que iba a morir? Apretó sus dientes fuertemente y se contuvo, tenía que ser profesional y guardar silencio

- No crea que ha sido fácil para mi aceptarlo – siguió Ludovico – he luchado mucho pero…

"¿Cómo puedo enfrentar a una maldición que todos los días me pide morir?  
Es difícil sonreír al sol de la mañana, cuando solo quieres morir.  
Pero, con el avance del tiempo, no se ve tan mal el asunto.  
¿Qué tiene de malo morir? Es algo natural, es algo que igual pasará  
¿Hacer algo más en la vida? Es probable ¿Ver a la gente que uno ama? Muy posible  
Pero… Mi corazón quiere calma, quiere paz…  
Morir, no parece tan mala idea, después de todo"

- pero…  
- ¿Y quieres que yo lo acepte? – dijo Nibel – perdí años de mi vida entrenándote, para que me vengas a decir eso  
- No tengo explicación ante usted – dijo Ludovico – mi padre debe estar revolcándose en la tumba

"Más de 10 años deseando morir  
Pensando que era por el sentimiento de Camile  
Quise seguir un futuro, dejar todo atrás  
Morir, era lo que pensaba cada mañana  
Olvidar, no podía hacerlo  
Sí, soy un tonto, soy un débil"

- Pero él, quería que yo decidiera mi vida – dijo Ludovico – no crea que no sé que al final, a pesar de ponerme muchas trabas, me dejo ir con Camile.  
- Digas lo que digas no aceptaré esa idea – reclamó Nibel  
- No esperaba nada de eso – dijo Ludovico – debo admitir que he sido tonto, tome más responsabilidades en mi vida de las que debí y ahora estoy pagando todo lo que no pude hacer de otra manera.  
- ¿Es por una maldición cierto? – preguntó Nibel

Ludovico sonrió.

- No esperaba menos de mi maestro – dijo Ludovico – sí, lo es… una maldición. Para poder liberar a su majestad una vez, agarre esta maldición. Desear todas las mañanas morir… Yo creo que si fuera por mi ya habría muerto, pero Dazaja lo ha impedido.  
- Dazaja… - dijo Nibel – tu buen primo Dazaja… siempre me agradaba conversar con él. Lástima que murió tan joven. 16 años es como vivir un soplido  
- Dazaja dice que igualmente le agradaba conversar con usted – dijo Ludovico, cerrando los ojos  
- ¿No has pensado alguna ves quitarte aquella maldición? – preguntó Nibel  
- En mis delirios de debilidad, sí – contestó Ludovico – pero… tengo una razón fuerte para mantenerla

"…No soportaría… verla caer en ese estado de nuevo…"

- No te creo – dijo Nibel  
- ¿Ah?  
- Parece que no te acuerdas… - dijo Nibel – de la primera lección que te di…  
- La primera… lección…

-------------------------------

Era ya tarde en la noche. Había escuchado una conversación entre mis padres… Matar, con suerte conocía el significado de esta palabra.

Algo tan lejano, tan intocable… La vida parecía tan eterna en esos momentos, cuando tenía 7 años. ¿Matar? Creo que una ves vi a un animal muerto en la calle, mi madre me tapo los ojos para que no lo siguiera viendo. Le pregunte a mi padre, este me respondió "Es algo natural, pero alguien tan joven como tú no debe pensar en esas cosas"

Pero ahora… Me pedían matar… ¿La gente podía quitarle la vida a otras personas? Era un descubrimiento muy doloroso para mí. Yo no quería perder mi vida, así que no creía que el resto le gustaría perder la suya.

Definitivamente, no quería matar.

- Me da miedo este lugar Jasper…

Había escapado de mi casa. Jasper, mi perro de aquel entonces. Me acompañaba… No sé que tan seguro estaba con él, pero era el único que sentía que me comprendía. No, era el único que me comprendía en ese momento. También me acompañaba mi pequeño oso de peluche, chocolate. El cual también me comprendía. Pero aun no podía comprobar que estaba vivo así que no valía como número, por ahora.

Algo de la Villa conocía, así que logre salir de ella con un poco de suerte… Los exteriores eran tierra nueva para mí. Nunca observe bien los caminos, siempre entraba a un carruaje y salía en el otro lugar. Los caminos eran tierra de historias y peligros.

Un paso valiente, hacía lo desconocido…

- ¿Estaremos bien Jasper?

El escenario estaba en mis peores pesadillas de las historias de terror que me contaba Lucas para asustarme. Trague saliva. Fue la vez que tuve más miedo en mi vida.

- Mamá…

No, no podía depender de mamá en este momento. Ella le había suplicado a mi padre que no me obligara a llevar el entrenamiento con Nibel, pero frente a mi padre no podía. Debía escapar ahora o sino tendría que enfrentarme a él.

Y en este momento no podría enfrentarlo…

Cuando caminas en un lugar a oscuras, cualquier sonido, cualquier rapa romperse, te hace vibrar los nervios. Abrazaba fuertemente a Chocolate, como si fuera a encontrar alguna protección en él.

Sentí como se erizaban los pelos del lomo de Jasper. Mostró sus colmillos como nunca lo hacía.

- ¿Jasper?

Me detuve. Se escucharon otros gruñidos. Jasper mostró más sus colmillos.

Ojos amarillos iluminaron mis alrededores.

El suelo me recibió. No pude mantenerme de pie por el nerviosismo. ¿Eran… eran…

Jasper me empujó hacía atrás. Uno de los ojos saltó hacía él. Como temía, era un lobo. Solté la pequeña lámpara que llevaba. Esta se apago

- ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper!

Gracias a la luna llena de ese día, pude ver sombras que saltaban una sobre otra. No podía asegurar cual era Jasper

- ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper!

Una de ellas me miró, pero no era Jasper. Saltó hacía mi, pero Jasper la detuvo. Ahí, pude ver su condición.

Estaba mal herido, cojeaba de una pierna, su hocico parecía lastimado. Me miró a los ojos.

- ¿No das más? ¿Cierto Jasper?

Lo abrase, el cayo sobre mí. Por primera ves… Sentí la muerte arriba mío. El aliento de los lobos, en mi cara.

Como un relámpago, algo golpeó a los lobos y me agarró de mi ropa, empujándome.

- ¡Jasper!

Esa sombra peleó contra los lobos, logrando derribar a 2 de un par de golpes. Al final, los lobos decidieron retirarse, pero llevándose el cuerpo de Jasper.

- ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! ¡Por favor salve a Jasper!  
- Ya esta muerto…

Al escuchar eso, vi la cara de mi salvador. Era aquel hafling que me iba a entrenar. El señor Nibel

- Tú madre esta preocupada por ti – dijo Nibel – anda gritando como los mil demonios en la casa porque no te encuentran. Ven conmigo  
- No…  
- ¿Huh?  
- No volveré… no quiero matar… Jasper… no quiero… porque…

Lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y mis mejillas. Pensar que Jasper estaba muerto me hacía sentir tan miserable que no podría contenerlas. En pocos días había aprendido mucho del significado de la muerte. Mi corazón ya no daba abasto

- Piensas… - dijo Nibel – ¿Qué lo que hicieron los lobos esta mal?

Afirme con la cabeza, mientras refregaba un poco mis ojos con mi brazo izquierdo.

- No lo creas… - dijo Nibel – los animales no matan porque quieren  
- ¿Ah? – dije dudoso  
- Esto te lo diré una ves – siguió Nibel – y que entre bien en esa cabeza. Como te habrás dado cuenta, los seres vivos matan… Pero, matar es un acto tan trascendental que para hacerlo, tienen que tener un sentido en ellos… Hay gente que mata por placer, por gusto  
- ¡Porque son malos!  
- ¡Tú te callas niño! – Nibel me pego el primer golpe en la cabeza de varios

Me hinqué bien. Miré a Nibel con la atención que mi estado podría hacer

- Bien… - dijo Nibel – recuerda, me debes tu vida, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es escucharme

Afirmé con la cabeza.

- Te advierto que soy de las personas que matan por gusto… - dijo Nibel sonriendo, al ver mi susto se puso algo serio – pero no te mataré, no me es conveniente tener algo contra tú padre… Siguiendo, los animales tienen algo, ellos matan, pero no porque quieran… Matan por sobrevivir…  
- ¿Sobrevivir? – pregunté  
- Sí, ellos matan porque deben comer, matan por defenderse, matan porque o sino no podrían vivir… - Siguió Nibel – por su instinto de sobre vivencia. Vivir, continuar con su descendencia, tener hijos, que ellos vivan.

Que sus hijos vivan… mi padre quería que yo viviera…

- Vivir, es el deseo que llevamos todos adentro – continuó Nibel – es la forma, en mi opinión… más noble de matar  
- Matar… - dije – para vivir…  
- Como animales, los seres inteligentes, humanos… hafling… híbridos… - dijo Nibel – Gnomos… elfos… también podemos llegar a matar para sobrevivir  
- ¿ah?  
- Esa es la forma que tu padre quiere que aprendas a matar – ahí, Nibel me mostró el filo de su daga, el cual tenía sangre de los lobos – por eso quiere que te haga fuerte, porque, al ser ensamblador, todos te buscarán… querrán la pluma… pero para obtenerla, deben matarte  
- Matar… para sobrevivir…  
- Aja – siguió Nibel – tú eres un ser vivo que quiere vivir. Jasper te defendió para que vivieras. Por eso debes ser fuerte y saber matar, ya que si no lo haces, ellos lo harán primero…

Es parte… de la misión divina del ensamblador…

- No entendí bien todo… - dije  
- No importa – contestó Nibel – solo necesitas… entenderlo a la mitad, por mientras

Nibel me tendió la mano y yo se la tome. Me ayudó a levantarme, para soltarla después

- Desde ahora… - dijo Nibel – debes caminar solo

Debía caminar solo, para poder sobrevivir. Aprender a tomar una espada, para poder vivir… Matar para vivir… Nunca vivir para Matar, aunque la gente pensara lo contrario. Mi padre me hizo matar muchas veces, por solo sospecha de que querían la pluma de Oth, a mi hermano porque era un traidor y podía rebelar algo… Siempre me podía decir algo, para que matara para sobrevivir y no viviera para matar…

- ¡Hijo! – gritó mi madre

Me iba a abrazar, pero yo me aleje de ella

- ¿Ludovico?

"Desde ahora… debes caminar solo"

- ¿Qué acaso perdiste aquel instinto? – Preguntó Nibel – no creo... Nadie lo pierde ¡Mentiroso! ¡Intentas ocultarte a ti mismo lo que realmente sientes! Tú padre… ¡Si es que te acuerdas de tu perro mugroso Jasper!  
- ¡No era mugroso! – gritó Ludovico enojado - ¡Era mucho más limpió que usted!

La expresión de Ludovico, de una furia incontenible, dibujó una tristeza que casi lo llevaba al llanto.

- Quiero vivir… - dijo casi ahogado – pero… pero… ¡Me costó tanto aceptarlo!

"Aghamen… me hiciste traicionar mi propio instinto…  
Pero… revivir lo que paso aquellas ves…  
Me da terror… me da pánico…  
No sé que es peor…  
Sé que si ensamblo la pluma, pasará  
Pero no estaré…  
No es lo mejor… ¿Debería enfrentarlo?"

- Aunque me duela… es el deseo de la madre… no puedo cambiarlo…  
- Pero… aunque sea… ¿Con esto podrás estar un tiempo normal? ¿Cómo te conocí?  
- Si… pero… el precio…  
- ¡Acepto! ¡No importa! ¡Acepto!

"No lo pensé  
Quería ser caballero…  
Quería verte bien…"

- ¡Déjenme tranquilo! – Siguió gritando Ludovico - ¡¡Si es que tengo que morir ensamblando la pluma lo haré porque quiero!! No necesitan saber más explicaciones, no me interesa darlas… Tengo los motivos para convencerme a mi mismo que debo hacerlo, no importa lo que piensen el resto ¡¡Dejen de decirme que es mejor vivir!! Sé a quienes traiciono, sé las consecuencias de lo que hago… pero… no quiero arrepentirme… no quiero…

En ese momento, Lidda y Nibel sintieron lo mismo. Rabia ante la estupidez que Ludovico les estaba planteando al frente. Ludovico miraba el suelo, no sabía como no había llorado.

- Bien Gustavo – dijo Nibel – tu hijo ha hablado

¡Desenfundó su daga! ¡Nibel había desenfundado su daga! ¡Mueve Ludovico! Lidda estaba casi por salir de su escondite. Ludovico no se movía ni un milímetro. Lidda salió, tenía que evitar lo inminente.

- ¡Ludovico! – gritó Lidda

No alcanzó, la daga llegó directo al corazón de Ludovico.

- ¿Te sientes mejor Nibel? – preguntó Ludovico, cayendo al suelo.  
- ¡Ludovico! – gritó Lidda  
- Je, ya era hora que saliera – dijo Nibel, sacando la daga del pecho de Ludovico - ¡No! No estoy satisfecho, ni pelea diste… Pero igual, te lo mereces.  
- Padre… Jasper… - dijo Ludovico, mientras la vista se le nublaba – Madre… Lucas… Antoine… Aghamen… …. Camile…  
- ¿No quieres morir? – dijo Nibel con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Muere desgraciado! ¡Muere! ¡Si hubieras muerto con los lobos me habría evitado la molestia de entrenarte!

Lidda se acercó a Ludovico, miró la cara de Nibel

- Parece… - pensó Lidda – que no quiere que Ludovico muera realmente… quiere ver que hace…

Ludovico vomitó sangre en el suelo, sonrió

- Si Dazaja… - dijo – sé que soy un tonto… lo sé…

Nibel le pegó de solo la rabia un golpe en la cabeza a Ludovico. La cabeza de Ludovico terminó en el suelo, no se intentó levantar

- ¡Muere idiota! ¡Muere! –gritó Nibel  
Ahí, Nibel le lanzó su parte de la pieza de Ikah

- ¿Y ahora de que te servirá? – Preguntó Nibel - ¡Ahí la tienes! ¡Muere! ¿No ibas a morir por juntarlas? ¡Muere! – fue lo que gritó, antes de irse

Lidda se acercó a Ludovico, iba a intentar sentarlo, pero este lo hizo solo.

- No quiero… que se ensucie sus manos conmigo…  
- ¡No soy de esa clase de hafling! – grito enfurecida Lidda  
- Una dama… es una dama… - dijo Ludovico, tocándose el pecho

Ludovico estaba cada vez más blanco ¿Por qué Elia no estaba cerca? ¿No había nadie? ¡Por los dioses! ¿A que parte del pueblo los había llevado Nibel?. Ludovico acercó su mano a su bolsillo y sacó algo.

- El regalo de Alice… - pensó Lidda  
- Aunque sea… - dijo Ludovico – debo ver el regalo…

Ludovico lo abrió, miró lo que había adentro, a pesar de los intentos de Lidda de llevárselo a un lugar dónde lo pudieran atender. Su expresión melancólica aumentó

- Cuantas veces te he dicho idiota… - dijo Ludovico para si mismo – que aunque hagas esto… no te odiaré…

Ludovico soltó el regalo de Alice. Ahí, Lidda pudo verlo al caer en el suelo.

- ¿Un anillo de compromiso? – pensó Lidda

"Después de todo… ¿Crees que podré odiarte tan fácilmente?"

- ¡Deja que te lleve a un lugar para que te curen! – le gritó Lidda a Ludovico - ¡No seas tan testarudo!

Ludovico solo sonrió ante eso. Y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Ludovico!

¿De verdad acaba todo aquí?

Una figura femenina, que Ludovico veía en sombras, llegó como un ángel salvador. Lidda se puso al frente de Ludovico, como para defenderlo.

- ¡No lo tocarás! – gritó Lidda - ¡No lo tocarás Camile!  
- ¡Por favor! – dijo Camile inclinándose ante Lidda - ¡Déjame atenderlo!

Lidda quedó enmudecida. Camile en ese momento no era el demonio, sino una versión más grande de la joven que habían conocido en los recuerdos de Ludovico. Ella miró a Lidda hacía los ojos.

- Por favor…

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Camile. Lidda bajo la guardia

- Esta bien…

Camile se acercó a Ludovico, se inclinó y le tomó la mano

- ¿Llegue al cielo? – preguntó Ludovico – que raro…

Camile acercó su mano al pecho de Ludovico. Ludovico no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.

"Camile, Camile… ¿Realmente eres tú Camile?"

De a poco, Ludovico empezó a recuperar su color…

- Realmente… - pensó Lidda – esta enamorado… como la mira…

Al terminar, Camile retiró lentamente su mano. Las miradas de ella y Ludovico quedaron entrecruzadas

"Si fuera en otro tiempo… nosotros…"

Camile se levantó rápidamente, interrumpiendo la escena.

- No te creas – dijo Camile – tienes la suerte que debemos mantenerte vivo hasta que ensambles la pluma

Camile caminó derecha, sin desdoblarse ni mirar hacía atrás, hasta perderse entre los pasadizos de la ciudad.

- Lo sé… - se dijo Ludovico a si mismo – lo sé… Camile…

Ludovico se quedó sentado un tiempo. Lidda lo miró en silencio, pero enojada. Ludovico sonrió en la escena y se levantó.

- ¡Recién te curaron una herida mortal! – gritó Lidda  
- ¿Quiere ir a comer algo en un negocio por la ciudad? – preguntó Ludovico  
- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso después de lo que paso? – dijo Lidda furiosa - ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

Ludovico miró hacía el cielo. Sonrió

- Sé que es ridículo lo que hago señorita hafling – respondió Ludovico – pero… si es que llorara todo el día por mis desgracias… No valdría la pena vivir ¿No?

Lidda quedo bastante enojada igual, evitó la mirada de Ludovico, el cual esperaba una respuesta.

- ¡Auch! – gritó Ludovico cuando Lidda le dio un puntapié en el talón  
- ¡Por este susto tendrás que comprarme una gran comida! – gritó Lidda - ¿Entendido?  
- Por supuesto…  
- ¡Y pagarme una buena cama para dormir esta noche!  
- Eh… bueno…  
- ¡Y un baño con agua caliente!  
- Auch, esto ya será caro…  
- ¡Te lo mereces!

Lidda caminó decidida. Ludovico la siguió.

- ¿Cómo puedes? – preguntó Lidda  
- Es difícil explicarlo… - contestó Ludovico – son cosas… que uno decide…  
- Igual, no te entiendo…  
- No tiene porque – dijo Ludovico - ¡Así! Es probable que el grupo vuelva a Golmet  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lidda  
- Porque yo tengo todos los mapas – contestó Ludovico, sonriendo

Ahí, Lidda caminó al lado de Ludovico. Su sonrisa no era tan pronunciada, ni su forma de caminar tan animosa como antes. Este estaba mirando aquel anillo que le dio Alice.

- Te estas destruyendo a ti mismo… - pensó Lidda  
- Por favor… - dijo Ludovico mirando el anillo – no le diga nada al joven caballero  
- Esto te saldrá caro – dijo Lidda

Ludovico rió un poco, sí, le saldrá caro

-------------------------------

- Con que estas por aquí… - dijo Camile, la cual se encontró con Alice en el camino  
- Se podría decir que me preocupaba lo que Nibel le hiciera a Ludovico – respondió Alice  
- ¿Después de lo que le has hecho? – preguntó Camile – que descaro  
- Tú no hables – replicó Alice

Las dos quedaron en silencio. Sí, tenían razón… Ninguna de las dos había sido una santa con Ludovico, ninguna lo merecía. Las dos lo han hecho sufrir, mientras él solo las ha querido salvar

¿Qué descaro tenían de hablarse así la una a la otra? La situación estaba como estaba por culpa de ellas. Aunque Ludovico se los negara mil y una veces.

- Camile… - dijo Aghamen – Muctuc me pidió que te contara algo si te encontraba  
- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Camile  
- Hay una manera – dijo Aghamen algo triste – de ensamblar la pluma… y… matar a Ludovico antes de eso…

Camile miró sorprendida a Aghamen, después sonrió.

- Interesante…

No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, Elena  
- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Rechazar en mi casa a una extraña?  
- ¡Por favor! No es una extraña… ¡Es tu nieta!

En lo que parecía ser un despacho, en la torre norte de cuartel central de la Liga Divina de Oth, a unos kilómetros de la entonces próspera ciudad de Keel, discutían enérgicamente dos personas sobre el futuro de una tercera. Una de ellas era un hombre alto, de cabello corto y barba canosa; la otra, una mujer de nariz respingada y anteojos cuadrados.

- Ten consideración con ella, Elena- suplicaba Renhart- Ella no tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasó  
- Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que su padre no haya querido nunca presentarla a la familia…  
- ¡Por favor!- exclamó Renhart mirando al cielo- No puedo creer que exista tanto cinismo encerrado en una mujer. ¡Tú nunca quisiste a Mark en tu familia!  
- Sí, Millen- Elena comenzó a subir el tono de su voz- Nunca me gustó Luminen... nunca me gustó ni él ni nada que tuviera que ver con él. Pero por sobretodo... nunca me gustó Ian. Mucho menos voy a aceptar a su hija en mi casa, con mi familia  
- Ian murió hace mucho tiempo, Elena  
- No para ti, Renhart. Ni para mí tampoco  
- ¡Por qué lo odias tanto!  
- ¿Por qué?- La mujer comenzaba a gritar entonces- La pregunta está demás, ¿no crees? Se llevó a mi sobrina de la casa y luego la embarazó para morir por culpa de esa…  
- La niña no tiene la culpa de esto  
- ¡Pero ese bruto antisocial sí la tiene! Él la mató  
- Estás distorsionando las cosas...  
- Claro que no. En mi cabeza siempre estuvieron claras  
- Se casó con un buen hombre...- Insistía Renhart  
- Un hombre estúpido y pobre- interrumpió ella- Un carpintero cualquiera que no habría podido sacarla de la choza en la que, te aseguro, estaban cuando se casaron. Isabel no merecía eso...  
- Entonces...  
- Para cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ese... espía, no cuentes conmigo. No voy a criar a aquella que tiene su sangre envenenada por ese poder, así que puedes irte olvidando de encajármela, ¿Me oíste?

Y se fue de ahí, sin ningún remordimiento. Renhart no tenía dónde dejar a la muchachita y ponerla en un orfelinato sería lo peor. La única familia viviente que conocía era de parte de la madre, de Isabel... por parte de él todos estaban muertos. Ian nunca le dijo nada

Volvió a Gren esa noche, con los ánimos por el suelo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que hablar con Anabella cuanto antes y decirle que la familia de Elia, la única familia que vivía, se negó a aceptarla. Por otra parte él no tenía dónde alojarla y... sería mucho pedirle a Ana que cuidara de ella… Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de la mujer

- No hay problema, señor Renhart- Los ojos color mar de Anabella brillaban en ese momento- Yo puedo alojar a Elia sin problemas  
- ¿De verdad, Ana?  
- Por supuesto- respondió de manera enérgica- Tengo un cuartito de visitas, ella puede quedarse ahí. Y por los gastos… no se preocupe  
- Entiendo- Renhart esbozaba una enorme sonrisa en sus labios esa noche- Muchísimas gracias, Ana. Jamás podré pagarte  
- Usted ya me pagó. Le enseñó a mi hijo todo para ser un buen diplomático- El hechicero sólo se limitó a sonreírle y, luego de despedirse, se marchó a su casa

Había tratado de hacer bien el trabajo, sin embargo las cosas se dieron solas y dieron resultados. En ese momento pensó que sería lo mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, que lo mejor sería que las cosas fluyeran, como se deja fluir un riachuelo…

…No obstante, a veces el riachuelo se llena de piedras, se corta con basura, se desvía o se pierde. Generalmente se interviene para continuar con su curso… ¿pero y si no se interviene con el curso de la vida? ¿Si el flujo se desvía o las cosas comienzan a tomar otro rumbo y no se está ahí para corregirlas? Después de ver eso, lo único que queda es la culpa…

… Renhart estaba sintiendo eso, diez años después de haber sentido que hacía lo correcto dejando caer las cosas por su propio peso. Sin desearlo… estaba precisamente evitando que las cosas cayeran. Y ahora sólo le quedaba volver a poner las cosas en el curso de su vida… y de la vida de Elia 


	65. Capítulo 65 Feliz Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 65: Cumpleaños Feliz…**

**por Nayru  
**

En efecto, como había predicho Ludovico, el grupo entero regresó a Golmet al percatarse de que San Espada tenía todos los mapas, lo que les impedía seguir avanzando. Esperaron cerca de la casa de Archenius y al cabo de una hora aparecía el ex caballero y la halfing caminando juntos hacia ellos. Jason notó inmediatamente un cambio de actitud en el hombre, pero prefirió callar su observación.

- Debiste habernos dado los mapas, Ludovico- reclamó Sikoth en un buen talante-, así no nos retrasábamos  
- Lo olvidé- mintió mirando a Lidda con una mirada cómplice, ésta no le acompañó para nada- Es que últimamente tengo la cabeza perdida en otra parte. Le pido disculpas, joven hermano del joven del búho  
- Bueno- continuó Torom- Ahora podemos seguir en la busca de la pieza que falta, ¿no es verdad?

La mayoría asintió con la cabeza con convicción, con excepción de Tyra. Sabía que el momento se acercaba, la fecha que había puesto Calik para volver a encontrarse… Sabía también que era probable que no se encontrara allí para cuando reunieran la pluma entera, y aquello de cierta forma le entristecía.

Había planeado moverse hacia el norte como les indicaba la pieza de Jason y tenían todo un día para hacerlo, o al menos eso pensaban. Daban la vuelta por una de las callejuelas cuando de repente se encontraron con uno de los carteles de "se buscan" que habían puesto con sus imágenes; y avanzando se toparon no con uno, sino que con una pared entera cubierta por carteles. Aquello no era un buen indicio.

- Ya se informaron de nuestra orden de captura- Ludovico que iba al frente se detuvo en seco, haciendo parar a toda la masa  
- Tenemos que salir sin llamar la atención- Lidda mirada para todos lados tratando de notar si alguien los había estado siguiendo  
- Lo mejor sería dividirnos- afirmó inmediatamente Torom  
- Tienes razón- apoyó Tyra  
- No necesariamente- contradijo Sikoth, adquiriendo la atención del grupo- Si nos dividimos pueden hacernos mas daño que estando juntos  
- Pero éste no es el caso, hermano- Koru se interpuso inconscientemente entre su hermano menor y Torom- Lo mejor es salir sin ser percibidos  
- Es cierto- reafirmó Elia- Si salimos todos juntos llamaremos más la atención que saliendo en dos o tres grupos separados

Finalmente se dividieron en dos grupos: Elia, Jason, Koru y Lidda en uno; Tyra, Ludovico, Torom, Sikoth y Candras en el otro. Acordaron juntarse cerca de la entrada norte, y si por alguna razón alguno se retrasaba, ninguno iría a ayudarles para evitar el incremento de la atención. Y a diferencia de las veces anteriores el plan resultó a la perfección; si bien se toparon con algunos guardias un par de veces, éstos no se percataron. Apenas estuvieron fuera de Golmet huyeron lo más rápido posible.

Tan rápido como se fue la mañana y llegó el mediodía, se dejó caer el atardecer. Durante la noche la mayoría dormía excepto Jason y Elia, que conversaban en voz baja mirando el cielo. Tirados uno al lado del otro, observaban las constelaciones con detenimiento. Una llamó mucho la atención del muchacho.

- Esas estrellas…  
- ¿Cuáles?- preguntó ella  
- Esas de allá- respondió apuntado hacia el noroeste- Forman algo como…  
- … Una mujer con una vasija- completó la frase- Ésa es la constelación de Sibel, la diosa del agua  
- Ya veo- dijo sorprendido Jason, mirando a la muchacha de reojo. Elia lo miró un momento para luego volver a observar el firmamento  
- ¿Ves esas estrellas de allá?- preguntó ella, Jason afirmó con la cabeza- Esas estrellas forman la constelación de Elia, la diosa del viento- El aspirante a caballero miró detenidamente el conjunto de estrellas tratando de descifrar la figura que se formaba, un rato después declaró  
- Parece alguien envuelto en una ráfaga  
- Exacto- exclamó ella despacito- Y según su posición… puedo deducir que estamos en la segunda mitad de enero, llegando al final  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Jason ya no miraba el cielo; la estaba mirando a ella. Le encantaba mirarla pensar  
- Ah, pues… porque Elia es mi deidad protectora  
- ¿Y qué significa eso?  
- Pues…- Elia pensaba la forma más fácil de explicarle cómo se asignaba una deidad a cada persona- Bien- le miró girando su cabeza hacia él- Existen siete constelaciones en el firmamento para cada dios creador de Mimir; cada mas o menos un mes y veintidós días, una de esas siete constelaciones se puede mirar claramente en el cielo. Entonces, cuando un bebé nace, se ve cuál es la constelación que hay en el cielo  
- Ya veo. Entonces…  
- Cuando yo nací, la constelación que había en ese momento era la de Elia. Por eso es mi deidad protectora  
- Entonces…  
- Aja- respondió adivinando el pensamiento del muchacho- Estaré de cumpleaños en unos días más. Específicamente el 29 de enero  
- Guau- dijo Jason sorprendido- Cumplirás dieciocho, ¿verdad?- Elia asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?  
- Se me olvidó supongo- respondía-, tal vez no lo encontré tan importante  
- Cumplir años es importante- insistió Jason  
- Si… pero... no he celebrado un cumpleaños desde que…- Elia no quiso seguir hablando, y Jason comprendió lo que quiso decir  
- Entiendo- En ese momento el aspirante a caballero abrazó a su damisela, dejándole reposar su cabeza contra su pecho- Pues ahora tienes una nueva familia con quien celebrar- Elia subió la mirada hacia los ojos del muchacho, los tenía un poco húmedos, brillantes ante la luminosidad de la noche  
- Gracias Jason- y le besó los labios con timidez  
- ¿Qué te gustaría recibir de regalo?- Aquella pregunta sorprendió a la muchacha, más que nada, porque no sabía qué responder  
- La verdad… no lo sé  
- Piénsalo- le sugirió Jason-, y cuando lo sepas, me dices, ¿bueno?- Elia asintió lentamente  
- Buenas noches, Jason- le dijo besando una mejilla  
- Buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente se propusieron avanzar lo más que pudieran, aunque la señal de la espada de Jason no variaba mucho. De repente sentían que viajaban a la deriva… pero recordaban inmediatamente que al menos la mayor parte del gran viaje lo habían hecho de esa forma. Trataron de no pasar por urbanizaciones para no ser vistos por la guardia real y hasta el momento las cosas iban resultando favorables. Llegaron satisfactoriamente a los bosques de Elidor, característico por bosques de color rojizos, y perfecto para el observatorio de Elidor que se encuentra alejado de las luces de la ciudad.

Si embargo cuando ya atardecía las cosas cambiaron: mientras la mayoría se preocupaba por avanzar, la luna llena hacía su aparición en el cielo y aquello empezó a afectar a Tyra. La shinobi comenzó a palidecer aun más con el paso de los minutos, a avanzar más lento, a sentirse pesada, letárgica. De pronto gritó y cayó al suelo con las manos sobre la cabeza. Sentía su cabeza a punto de reventarse; la presión aumentaba cada segundo más y no sabía cómo detenerla. Torom y Sikoth corrieron instintivamente hacia ella tratando de socorrerla, aunque en el fondo sabían que no podían hacer nada por aliviar la "jaqueca" que estaba padeciendo.

- Tyra, ¿estás bien?- dijo Torom desesperado  
- Es obvio que no está bien- respondió molesto Sikoth. Aquello hizo sentir mal al espadachín  
- No es necesario tratarse así- reclamó Koru  
- Debemos quedarnos en alguna parte- dijo Torom con la mano en el hombro de Tyra- Tyra se encuentra mal  
- Estoy bien- susurró ella en un estado de consciencia, pero pronto el ataque hizo una arremetida y fue tan fuerte que terminó por dejar inconsciente a la muchacha  
- No podemos dormir a la intemperie- dijo tajantemente Elia acercándose a la shinobi- Comienza a tener fiebre. Tenemos que quedarnos bajo algún techo  
- ¿Alguna sugerencia, señorita maga?- preguntó Ludovico pensando obtener una respuesta negativa  
- Si realmente estamos donde creemos estar…- Elia miró hacia la costa- puede que estemos cerca del observatorio de Bernard Keppler  
- ¿Bernard Keppler?- preguntó inmediatamente Sikoth, a quien le había llamado la atención- ¿El astrónomo del centro de Mimir?  
- Exactamente- contestó ella  
- ¿Lo conoces?  
- Bueno…- titubeó un poco- Digamos que he intercambiado palabras con él, y sabe que fui aprendiz de Renhart. Es un hombre de fiar; si le pedimos techo por esta noche no creo que se niegue  
- Entonces no se ha dicho más- terminó Torom-; vamos a buscar a ese hombre- Cargó a Tyra en su hombro y se echó a caminar de los primeros

**********************************

Bernard Keppler es el tipo de persona que hace gracias en una reunión de amigos, que pone caras, cuenta chistes obscenos, molesta a las personas y tira indirectas constantemente. Es un hombre jocoso que ha vivido la vida con felicidad y armonía.

Tiene un ejército de amigos, aunque suele clasificarlos: aquellos que son sólo para diversión, y aquellos que realmente son sus "amigos", con los que se disfruta en las buenas y se cuenta con ellos en las malas. Renhart Millen, el hechicero director de la Escuela de Magia de Gren, es uno de esos amigos; por eso se tomó muy en serio cuando éste le dijo una vez que tenía un defecto muy grande: la ambición. En más de alguna ocasión la ambición de Keppler les había colocado en problemas con el resto de la gente, y ellos no tenían por qué entender la compulsión del astrónomo. Aún así siempre se apoyaban mutuamente y su amistad tocaba los límites de la hermandad.

Sin embargo, no toda la gente confía en él. Uno de ellos fue Sir Cameen; apenas vio al viejo saludar a la gente mientras los acogía en su casa le dio mala espina (en realidad conocía a la gente de su "antiguo" rubro, y éste tenía cara de pillo). De lo mismo también se percató Lidda, aunque a ella poco le interesaba lo que ocurriera con él mientras no le tocara un pelo.

Después de saludar y agradecer, Sikoth dejó a Tyra recostada en una habitación (él la había estado cargando luego de que Torom se cansara) mientras los demás conversaban con el hombre en el recibidor de su casa. Bastó que Koru dijera algo inocente de su hermano para ventilar el triángulo amoroso del grupo.

- Así que…- decía Bernard ya entrado en confianza-, a dos miembros de esta tropa les gusta la muchacha pelirroja, ¿no es así?- La mayoría se largó a reír, Torom hizo un intento de sonrojarse y Sikoth que había llegado al recibidor no pronunció palabra  
- Bueno, eso no es lo más importante- dijo Elia tratando de cambiar el tema, sabía que a ambos muchachos les incomodaba- Señor Keppler, de verdad lamento darle esta molestia, pero de no ser por esta emergencia podríamos habérnoslas arreglado solos  
- No se preocupen- dijo éste- Estaba haciendo algunas cosas de rutina nada más  
- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó curioso Sikoth uniéndose al nuevo tema, aunque trataba de ser cortés  
- Pues… veamos…- decía Bernard con la mirada en el cielo del cuarto- viendo en cuántos grados había cambiado de posición la constelación de Elia. Como estoy apartado de la ciudad para visualizar mejor los astros, me acostumbré a ver la fecha y estación en la que estamos por las estrellas. Aunque por alguna razón esta noche está bastante nublada- señaló  
- Y… ¿a qué día estamos?- preguntó de inmediato Jason, recordando lo que había hablado con Elia la noche anterior  
- Según mis cálculos, y que son bastantes certeros- contestaba-, hoy es 28 de enero y por ende mañana será 29

"29" pensaron Elia y Jason al mismo tiempo. 29 de enero era la fecha de la que habían hablado antes y estaba tan cerca, a pocas horas. No obstante Elia no sentía nervios, ni ansiedad, ni nada; era como si como realmente no sintiera nada. Aquello le hizo recordar lo feliz que se sentía cuando era pequeña, y celebraba su cumpleaños en casa con su padre, comiendo un pastel de crema y frambuesas. En ese momento no le importaba lo que ocurriera en el exterior, fuera de su casa, mientras estuviera cobijada por el amor de su papá…

… pero las cosas habían cambiado, y él ya no estaba con ella, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo poco a poco Elia se fue olvidando del significado de cumplir un año más. Entre estudios, ejercicios y concentración, se le perdió la magia de un año más. No sólo eso; también se le había perdido la magia de una familia. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía el calor de un hogar que casi podía decir que no lo había sentido jamás…

- ¿Qué pasa?

La voz de Jason la había devuelto a la realidad; primero lo había escuchado a él, y luego al resto de las voces. Al mirarlo, por alguna extraña razón, no pudo evitar mirar a su padre. Un poco raro…

… ¿Acaso estaba pensando en él?

- Nada- respondió todavía absorta en lo que pensaba

Dicen que cuando te enamoras, te enamoras de "tu padre". "Extraño" pensó, aunque… ¿Había algo de malo en que Jason se pareciera a él? Claro, se fijó en un principio en el como persona, y sí, tenía que reconocer que se parece bastante a su padre, sobre todo en lo amable y caballeroso que era con ella y con los demás. Sin embargo después comenzó a mirarlo como hombre, como aquella persona que le provocaba cosas, a la que le permitía amarle y a quien estaba dispuesta completamente a amar. En ese punto cambiaban las cosas, aunque tampoco en gran manera…

… ¿Podrían formar ella y Jason una familia alguna vez?

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó insistiendo  
- Sí- dijo mirándolo- Sólo pensaba…  
- ¿En qué?  
- Nada en especial- le respondió finalmente y luego le sonrió de manera tenue

Jason la miró incrédulo, aunque en el fondo la entendía. "Tal vez está recordando el pasado" pensó. Sólo se limitó a pasar su brazo por encima del hombro de ella, recibiendo una mano sobre la suya como respuesta.

De pronto sonó un ruido repetitivo, pero en un compás definido.

- Creo que alguien golpea la puerta

Bernard dio media vuelta aproximándose a la manija; al abrirla un ventarrón entró, botando los papeles de la mesa y amenazando con apagar la luz de las velas. Todo aquello parecía extraño, sin embargo el anciano dejó entrar al nuevo huésped, quien se descubrió la cabeza; hacía asomo el rostro de Renhart Millen.

- Buenas noches, Bernard- dijo éste de manera cortés-, muchachos- agacho un tanto la cabeza a modo de saludo, todos respondieron de la misma forma  
- Necesitan hablar a solas, ¿verdad?- preguntó la hechicera sabiendo de antemano la respuesta  
- Sí- respondió de forma seca el anciano greniano-; aunque después de hablar con él debo hablar contigo- En eso todos volvieron la mirada hacia ella-, así que te pido no te alejes mucho de aquí

Todos salieron de la habitación, agradeciendo nuevamente la acogida en el lugar, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a las alcobas, dos en total. Elia decidió quedarse esperando en el pasillo, Jason la acompañó. Koru le preguntó si no sería mejor esperar en el dormitorio donde había fuego, pero ella le contestó que prefería quedarse cerca.

Mientras esperaban, no se escuchaba ni un murmullo del otro lado. Elia sabía que Renhart no se veía normal, que estaba preocupado. ¿Qué habrá pasado? La muchacha se acercó a la pared para tratar de escuchar algo, pero Jason la detuvo.

- Oye, si tienen que hablar en privado, la idea es que sea en privado, ¿no?

Elia se limitó a reír un poco ante la reacción del aspirante a caballero, sinceramente le parecía gracioso; Jason le respondió con una sonrisa también. Decidieron sentarse en una banca mientras tanto, un rato después la hechicera apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su amado y, suspirando, le dijo:

- No me gusta nada lo que está pasando  
- Todavía no ha pasado nada- Jason comenzó a acariciar el cabello de ella con suavidad- No te preocupes  
- Es solo que… no puedo evitar pensar que…- Elia titubeaba al hablar- Renhart no suele salir de Gren a menos que sea algo muy grave  
- Ya veo- respondió  
- Además…- Jason la miró a los ojos  
- ¿Crees que tiene que ver con…  
- Sí- respondió antes- No puede ser sólo coincidencia. Estoy casi segura que quiere hablar conmigo por…  
- Pues no lo sabrás hasta que hables con él  
- Tienes razón- le dijo suspirando- Es mejor no especular

El ánimo de la hechicera greniana había cambiado un poco, sin embargo Jason no sabía si decir que era más favorable. Había pasado de tristeza a excitación; podía darse cuenta con sólo mirarla que el corazón de la muchacha latía rapidísimo. Estaba notoriamente ansiosa, aunque después notó que de alguna forma estaba reteniendo esa ansiedad, tratando de no mostrarla, para luego volver a ese estado neutro, casi letárgico, que había mostrado en el recibidor.

Un cuarto de hora después salió Bernard con la mirada serena. Dio un respingo y les avisó a los muchachos que era hora de que entrasen ellos ahora. Terminaron entrando los tres al cuarto.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Elia- Renhart movía las manos nerviosas, miró a Jason-, a solas- y luego a Bernard-, por favor  
- No creo que haya nada que Jason no pueda escuchar- decía Elia, pero el rostro inmutable de su maestro le hizo cambiar de parecer-, aunque si lo pone de esa manera… no me queda otra opción- La hechicera giró su cabeza hacia el espadachín y éste, asintiendo con la cabeza, se retiró de la habitación.

Bernard hizo lo mismo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Afuera todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero dentro el aire era tan denso que podía cortarse con una navaja.

- Bien, señor Millen. Dígame lo que tenga que decirme- Elia se veía un poco cansada y él lo noto de inmediato  
- Verás, antes de explicarte…  
- Al grano, señor- pidió ella  
- Entiendo- Renhart se sentó apoyando su brazo derecho en la mesa- Lo que acabo de hablar con Bernard te concierne en parte: hace unos días atrás encontraron la cabeza de Gesher en su cabaña, en las cercanías de Keel- "¿Cabeza?" se preguntó Elia extrañada; Renhart le despejó las dudas de inmediato- Sí, Elia, su cabeza… fue asesinado  
- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendida- ¿Lo… asesinaron? ¡Pero cómo! ¿Por qué?- Entonces, como un clic, una idea se le vino a la cabeza  
- En efecto- contestaba Millen-, Gesher era uno de los miembros de la Liga. Bernard también lo es y vine a estas horas de la noche a advertirle- Tomó aire y prosiguió-… a advertirle que están encontrando a cada uno los miembros de la liga y no sólo eso- hizo una pequeña pausa-… nos están matando a todos uno por uno

Para Elia era bastante improbable que encontraran así como así a los miembros de la Liga; de ser así, se hubiese destruido hace muchísimo tiempo atrás. Simplemente no tenía sentido de esa forma… a menos que…

- ¿Creen que hay algún espía entre ustedes?- ante la pregunta Renhart asintió con la cabeza  
- Es lo más probable- respondió decepcionado- No sólo lo han matado a él, sino a la mayoría de los integrantes del Tercer Nivel… con excepción de tres personas  
- ¿Quiénes?  
- Una de ellas soy yo- respondía con una voz tenue-, llevo bastante tiempo en este rubro así que asumo que sé cuidarme bien. El segundo es Bernard Keppler, el señor regordete que en estos momentos debe estar tratando de escuchar lo que digo al otro lado de la pared, pero no puede

Aquel comentario alivió un poco la tensión en la mente de la hechicera, recordándole que su amado también estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Pero sólo duró unos segundos, porque al instante volvió a su mente la idea de la traición en la liga y, entre curiosidad y temor, decidió preguntar por la tercera persona.

- ¿Quién es la tercera persona, maestro?- Elia esperaba tener una respuesta inmediata, pero su maestro no quería responder- Maestro… quién es- a pesar de la insistencia, Millen seguía absorto en sus pensamientos- ¡Renhart!- Renhart miró a la maga con un dejo de tristeza y angustia  
- Elena Rimm, Elia. Tu tía abuela- la noticia le había llegado de golpe a Elia; no sabía que pensar realmente  
- ¿Acaso usted cree que… que ella tuvo algo que ver en lo que está ocurriendo?  
- No lo sé- respondió de forma seca- No sé qué es capaz de hacer tu tía abuela con tal de obtener poder. Sé que no puedo poner las manos al fuego por ella… pero tampoco puedo dudar de todo lo que ha hecho esa…- se contuvo lo que iba a decir, después de todo era familiar de Elia-… esa mujer  
- Ya veo…- dijo la muchacha en un susurro

Entonces se formó un silencio incómodo entre ambos, ninguno quería hablar, tal vez por miedo, o porque ya no había nada que decir… al menos eso pensaba Elia.

- ¿No te has encontrado con nadie... "especial"?- preguntó el hombre poniéndose de pie  
- No sé a qué se refiere- susurró Elia con un dejo de molestia  
- Ya sabes... algún espíritu errante conocido- Entonces la muchacha se quedó congelada; creía saber exactamente a quién se refería- ¿Por qué te quedas callada?- preguntó Renhart- Te he notado turbada todo este tiempo

Elia no sabía realmente qué decir. Últimamente aquella imagen de viejo bonachón que tenía de su maestro se había enterrado seis pies bajo tierra; sin embargo, sabía que él tenía razón, que esa imagen se la había hecho ella sola, y eso le hervía la sangre. Pero a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo rencor hacia él. Lo peor: su intuición le decía que su visita para con ella no fue simple coincidencia... Y tal vez tenía que ver con...

- Usted vino a decirme algo más, ¿verdad?- La amargura comenzó a inundar su ser, sabía que el viejo le ocultaba algo, quizá desde cuándo, y tal vez ese momento había llegado- Usted no sólo pretendía visitar a Bernard esta noche... Usted también pensaba visitarme a mí, ¿verdad?- Renhart tragó saliva, y comenzó a mover las manos, señal de su nerviosismo  
- Tienes razón, Elia- Dio media vuelta y se asomó por una de las dos ventanas, destapando con un mano un trozo de cortina- La razón de mi visita a este lugar era, efectivamente, ver a Bernard, para los efectos que ya conoces. Pero también pensaba visitarte a ti, para confesarte algunas cosas.  
- Ya veo...- susurró la hechicera mientras cruzaba los brazos y se apoyaba en la pared- No estaba tan equivocada  
- No, muchacha- le respondió él- Y, como te gustó siempre, iré al grano- Miró la luna ensombrecida por las nubes, la noche oscura que cubría los cielos de Mimir, y que tal vez absorberían a la muchacha en una oscuridad inmensa- ¿Recuerdas que la última vez que nos vimos, dije que había una sola cosa de la cual me arrepentía?  
- Sí- respondió ella de forma cortante  
- Bien. Aquello tiene que ver con tu padre... Y con Ian- Elia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, mientras podía sentir la saliva amarga en su boca  
- Qué tienen que ver usted con ellos dos- dijo a modo de pregunta  
- Elia- Renhart no quería hablar; sabía que lo que diría dañaría severamente su relación con la muchacha- Yo... Yo estuve involucrado en la muerte de tu padre

En ese preciso instante el tiempo se detuvo por completo; la hechicera sentía como si no respirara, como si un frío invadiera su cuerpo frágil, como si se hundiera en un mar de sudor heladísimo. Al mismo tiempo su mente viajaba a velocidad luz... ¿Había escuchado bien? "involucrado"... ¿Hasta qué punto, entonces?

- E... explíquemelo- titubeó Elia  
- Es difícil de explicar...  
- ¡Pues trate!- espetó furiosa  
- Elia... Ian...  
- ¡Ian qué!- gritó  
- ¡Ian es tu padre!

**********************  
- ¿De qué estarán hablando?- De los que estaban en el cuarto grande, quien se mostraba más nerviosa era Tyra que ya había despertado, y estaba informada de los eventos recientes- No he sabido nada de ellos desde que desperté  
- Y ya ha pasado más de una hora- dijo Sikoth, mirando por la ventana, no muy lejos de la shinobi- Sea lo que sea debe ser importante

Mientras tanto Ludovico no se alejaba de la puerta; algo le estaba dando mala espina, y la única persona que lo notaba era Lidda.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó sin rodeos  
- Nada- respondió a secas  
- No me digas "nada"- exigió imitando la voz de Sir Cameen-, a mi no me vienes con eso- Le miró a los ojos pero de una manera distinta a como solía mirar, probablemente ni siquiera ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta- Sospechas algo, ¿verdad?  
- No creo que sea de preocupar, señorita halfing- respondió Ludovico  
- Entonces salte de este lugar  
- No me da la gana- dijo mirando la madera del umbral  
- ¿Desde cuándo prefieres estar alerta en lugares "seguros"?- preguntó de manera irónica, recordando lo sucedido con Nibel. Aquello enfadó al caballero  
- Desde que hay terceras personas involucradas- respondía-, como el aspirante a caballero en el corredor- Entonces volteó hacia ella- Señorita, le recomiendo que vaya con el resto del grupo- Lidda dio un suspiro y miró el techo  
- Como quieras juego sucio- dijo finalmente levantando las manos, dando unos pasos hacia la ventana- Eso si- se volteó mirando con desdén-, no pretendas cuidarme como a una niñita- Ludovico asintió con la cabeza para luego volver a concentrarse en la puerta

*********************

- Usted debe estar bromeando...- titubeó la muchacha apegándose cada vez más a la muralla  
- Hablo en serio, Elia  
- Entonces… entonces… ¿que hay de Mark Luminen?- Elia hablaba con un hilo de voz, todavía no podía procesar lo que había escuchado- Acaso... el no…  
- Mark Luminen sí es tu padre  
- No entiendo…- El maestro miró a su aprendiz por primera vez a los ojos en esa conversación  
- Ian y Mark Luminen son... fueron la misma persona

Elia resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con los ojos perdidos en el vacío. Por su parte, Renhart miraba esta vez la llama del candelabro de la mesa, todavía de pie a un lado de la ventana.

... Tu padre era hijo de trabajadores, carpinteros. Sus ganancias no eran muchas, así que no tenían el dinero suficiente para mandarlo a la escuela de magia; eso, sumado a la aparente mediocridad que mostraba, hacían venir un futuro nada próspero para Mark. Entonces decidieron contactarme para ver si podía apiadarme de él y enseñarle algunas cosas; en vez de eso, quedó matriculado en la escuela gracias a una "beca".

... Con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de su "habilidad especial". En un principio pensé que eran amigos imaginarios, sin embargo esos amigos comenzaron a hacer cosas reales. En secreto lo fuimos desarrollando hasta un nivel intermedio, viendo los "contratos de paz", y haciendo algunos buenos. Al salir de la escuela le ofrecí trabajar para la Liga; tendría buena paga y no estaría aburrido en un trabajo predecible. Aceptó de inmediato; no quería volver para trabajar con gubias.

... Adentro se entrenó con los mejores; desarrolló cualidades nunca vistas en un humano, manejando espíritus tan perfectamente como un reaper, pero sin perder la esencia humana. A los seis meses de entrenamiento lo enviamos a su primera misión de espionaje, hecha de manera limpia y segura.

... Se hizo llamar Ian, y en numeradas ocasiones usaba una máscara para no ser descubierto. No tardó en ascender puestos, hasta quedar trabajando exclusivamente para mí. Entonces... lo envié a su última misión:

... Consistía en espiar por un tiempo de seis meses el Clan de la Niebla, vigilar los movimientos de Ares, el jefe en ese entonces, y lo más importante: encontrar la posición de la última parte de la pieza de la Pluma de Oth. Aquella misión, como era de esperarse, también la llevó a cabo exitosamente... pero en el proceso ganó un enemigo: Chrysos.

... Chrysos se sintió desplazado por Ian, quien aparte de ser sólo un hechicero enmascarado no tenía otro mérito importante. Ares siempre supo la posición de Ian, así que alimentó el alma del híbrido con rencor y odio extremo, a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano la cólera se encargaría de hacer el trabajo sucio. Una noche Chrysos pilló a Ian con el escudo espiritual desactivado y aprovechó para golpearlo, descubriendo su rostro. Entonces se retiró del lugar, haciéndose pasar por muerto. Nadie del clan quiso investigar más.

... Mark siguió trabajando en misiones pequeñas hasta que el amor tocó su puerta y en cuanto se comprometió en matrimonio con tu madre, Isabel, presentó su renuncia. Yo la acepté sin problemas, y él volvió a trabajar como lo conociste: carpintero. Luego tu madre murió, naciste tú y la cosa marchaba aparentemente sobre ruedas... hasta esa noche...

... Ares utilizó la ira de Chrysos mandándolo a buscar una supuesta pieza de la pluma que yo le había dejado a Mark. Debía ir a su casa, tú casa, y obtenerla; así de simple. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre al que Ares le había confiado hasta su vida era un traidor. No podía perdonarlo. Su furia comenzó a crecer y antes de darse cuenta... tu padre ya estaba muerto.

- Esa noche me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido; tú todavía estabas en el segundo piso- continuo explicando el viejo sabio- Mandé a Ana a buscarte y le encargué que cuidara de ti; mientras, algunos del tercer y cuarto nivel investigábamos lo sucedido. Chrysos actuó por odio, por egoísmo, como la mayoría de los asesinos

Elia sollozaba en silencio, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, tapada por sus brazos. Escuchaba a medias lo que su maestro le decía, pero lo que internalizaba le hacía notar que todo calzaba. Las razones de la muerte de su padre, de Mark, de Ian, eran tan simples que llegaba a sentir un odio tremendo a su asesino. Cómo una persona podía ser tan cruel para matar a alguien por celos, cómo podía ser tan egoísta, tan... ¿malo? En otro momento, con la cabeza más fría, hasta se habría atrevido a defender al híbrido… pero ahora, cuando la tristeza de la verdad inundaba su ser, sólo podía dedicarle las peores blasfemias que conociera.

- Tiempo después me enteré que Ares había estado manejando todo. Dejando a propósito a Chrysos en segundo plano y poniendo a Ian en primero, sabía que eso provocaría problemas, exactamente lo que quería. De haber sabido que pasaría todo esto, Elia, te juro que jamás habría mandado a tu padre a esa misión…  
- Eso no soluciona nada…- un murmullo leve pero grave salió de la voz de Elia  
- Lo sé  
- ¿Entonces por qué trata de pedir perdón?- Otra vez esa voz neutral, sin altos ni bajos, llena de rencor, se pronunciaba apenas en la habitación  
- Porque tal vez sólo así sienta que estoy a mano contigo- Renhart bajó la cabeza- Elia…- Tragó saliva; de alguna forma le había afectado decirle todo, pero no quería demostrarlo. Como lo dijo ella… no soluciona nada- quiero que sepas que en ningún momento mi intención fue dañarte… Si te oculté la verdad fue porque pensé que…  
- ¿Que me iba a proteger haciéndolo?- Esta vez la voz de Elia se escuchaba mas fuerte, pero igual de neutral  
- Sí…  
- ¿Entonces para qué me mandó a este viaje si usted sabía toda la verdad? ¿Por qué no me ahorró el cansancio, el sufrimiento?  
- Porque…  
- ¿Por qué no me ahorró el quedar como estúpida?  
- ¿Como estúpida?- Millen dejó de hablar de manera tan piadosa, tan complaciente, y habló de manera firme; de la misma forma que había hablado en su despacho meses atrás- ¿Acaso no te complace haber llegado tan lejos sola? La última vez que nos vimos ya sabías casi todo, y lo único que te faltó por averiguar era la conexión entre Ian y tu padre. Averiguaste casi toda la verdad sola, ¿No te satisface eso? Además, un viaje nunca es en vano… y tú lo sabes bien. Por lo menos este viaje nunca lo fue

A la greniana se le vino a la cabeza Jason, Tyra y el resto del grupo; lo aprendido con ellos y con Kinrina. Tenía razón: sería una malagradecida si dijera que aquel viaje fue en vano.

- Tal vez yo no pueda pagarte nunca lo que te hice… pero tú no podrás pagarme nunca la satisfacción de encontrar la verdad, de arreglar tus problemas sola

Renhart tenía unas ganas enormes de acercarse a su discípula y tratar de darle consuelo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo... y, además, que ella no se lo permitiría. Se acercó a la mesa de comedor, donde la vela todavía ardía de manera fuerte, y dejó una pequeña caja de color esmeralda en ella. Entonces misteriosamente comenzó a sonar el replicar de las campanas de alguna iglesia, indicando la medianoche; y antes de salir de la sala, con un nudo en la garganta, Renhart miró a Elia por última vez diciendo:

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Elia

*****************

Millen, el hechicero greniano caminaba a paso apresurado por lo bosques de Elidor. No podía usar mucha magia pues podía llamar la atención; no obstante esa noche el cielo le ayudaba a camuflarse de sus enemigos, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían por él.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños, viró hacia el este en busca de algún claro de luz en donde fijar la vista, pero no aparecía ninguno. Apresuró aun más el paso, y el caminar se transformó en trote en poco tiempo. Todavía sentía una presencia cerca de él y no quería arriesgarse a mostrarse así, tan descubierto. Si quería sobrevivir debía atacar primero. Entonces se escondió como pudo detrás de unos arbustos y, tratando de no respirar, esperó a quien le seguía.

Apenas vio un cuerpo antropomorfo se lanzó encima de él, pero el extraño contestó el ataque de una manera característica:

- ¡Ventictus!- La ráfaga de viento alcanzó a golpear el costado derecho de Renhart, haciéndolo caer al piso

El atacante se aproximó amenazante al hechicero, pero antes de que volviera a arremeter Renhart le hizo una zancadilla, botándole de espalda al suelo. Se lanzó encima, presionando sus manos con sus rodillas, descubriendo su cara. Pero lo que estaba viendo le había desconcertado.

- ¿Elena?  
- ¿Renhart?- los anteojos de Elena reflejaban la poca luz que había, sin embargo su rostro también era de sorpresa- ¿Por qué me atacaste?  
- Por qué me seguiste- dijo éste justificándose  
- Pensé que tú... ¡¡Ah!!- exclamó malhumorada- ¡Primero salte de encima mío!

El hechicero greniano se apartó del cuerpo de la mujer; ésta se incorporó de inmediato cubriendo su rostro nuevamente con la capucha. Su rostro era igual de severo que la última vez que se vieron; no obstante, en esta ocasión también evidenciaba angustia y preocupación.

- A qué has venido- interrogó primero él; Elena se sintió ofendida por la pregunta  
- Quedé de juntarme con Bernard en las cercanías…  
- No me dijo nada- interrumpió Millen  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Vengo de verlo- insistió Renhart ante la sorpresa de la mujer- Le avisé la desgracia de Gesher…  
- ¡Imposible!- exclamó la mujer- Él me avisó ayer que Gesher había sido asesinado

Renhart se heló por completo, su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. La contradicción en la que estaba cayendo Elena no era de las mejores… pero… ¿y si Bernard le hubiese mentido? Elena no era para nada una de las personas en quien confiaría su vida; después de lo sucedido con él y luego de haber visto la deplorable reacción para con Elia, definitivamente no se fiaba de ella.

Por otra parte Bernard era su mejor amigo, y aunque sí le interesara el poder… no, no lo creía capaz de traicionar a la Liga. Había demasiadas vidas involucradas con ello; no pensaba en que Bernard hubiese preferido aceptar un trato y olvidarse de aquellos.

- Aléjate de mí, Elena- decía Renhart retrocediendo unos pasos  
- Oh, vamos. No puedo creer que pienses que yo...  
- Todavía no puedo pensar nada- Mientras se alejaba de la mujer, trataba de pensar fríamente qué haría ahora. Si es que Elena los había traicionado, podía atacar en un momento- Por favor, mantente lejos de mí

En cosa de segundos el hechicero greniano escuchó ruidos detrás de él, haciéndole desviar su mirada hacia el lugar de origen. En ese momento vio a Elena abalanzarse hacia él. Volvió la mirada hacia adelante extendiendo su báculo en la mano derecha y dispuesto a protegerse lo levantó. Sin embargo, el blanco de Elena no era Renhart sino la figura que se había lanzado precisamente a espaldas de él. El salto de la mujer fue lo bastante eficiente como para impactar al sujeto y hacerlo caer al suelo por la derecha de Renhart.

- ¡Perro mal nacido!- exclamó Elena al volver al suelo. Renhart la miró asombrado- ¡No tú, Millen! Ese imbécil de Keppler  
Incorporándose del golpe de la tía abuela de Elia, estaba Bernard, frotándose el hombro izquierdo. Elena se puso en posición de defensa, y Renhart simplemente no entendía nada, no reaccionaba.

- ¡Diaaablos mujer! Que bien golpeas- exclamó de manera jocosa  
- ¡Basta de farsas, Keppler!- Elena volvió a atacar al sujeto, pero Bernard fue más rápido y agitando su brazo la mandó a volar unos cinco metros  
- Ja, ¡A quién quieres engañar, Elena!- La voz que comúnmente utilizaba el hombre regordete cambió totalmente- Es obvio que quisiste matarme y luego querrás matar a Renhart- De pronto se había vuelto completamente hostil. Renhart hizo el intento de ayudar a Elena pero vaciló; en vez de eso prefirió alejarse unos pasos de ambos... no sabía en quien confiar  
- ¡Cállate hipócrita!- vociferó la mujer tratando de ponerse en pie, mas no podía: se había torcido el tobillo. Se aguantó el dolor y se incorporó como pudo intentando no ser descubierta- ¡Trataste de atacar a Millen ahora mismo!  
- De qué hablas- afirmaba con decisión el astrónomo- ¡De no ser por mí habrías atacado a Renhart!- Renhart miró a su amigo y a Elena rápidamente para volver a mirar a Bernard- Me crees, ¿Verdad Renhart?  
- No sé qué creer...  
- Vamos, Renhart- hablaba nuevamente-, no le vas a creer a esta perra capaz de desconocer a su nieta. Sabemos de qué es capaz ella  
- Pero no sé de qué eres capaz tú- susurró Renhart. Estaba dispuesto a armar una bola de fuego en cualquier momento  
- Oh… ¿De verdad piensas que sería capaz de traicionar a la Liga?- preguntó mirándole a los ojos- Me ofendes  
- ¡Deja de hacerte la víctima, imbécil!- gritó Elena, que casi no se veía en la oscuridad. Tampoco tenía pretensiones de moverse de ahí- ¡Estoy segura que tú mataste a Gesher!  
- ¡Cállate, bruja!- le gritó Bernard desesperado- Yo no lo maté, fue un híbrido

En ese momento Millen lanzó su báculo al aire y antes de que cayera al suelo, apuntó a cada uno con sus manos, formó una bola de luz en cada una, pero lanzó una sola de ellas. El destello cegó a dos incluyendo a Renhart, a la otra persona la lanzó unos metros más allá, y era tan fuerte que podía verse desde el observatorio.

- ¿Por qué me atacaste?- se escuchó una voz masculina. Renhart avanzó hacia Bernard con báculo en mano y al llegar hasta él, apuntó la punta a su cuello  
- Nunca te mencioné que fue un híbrido quien mató a Gesher. ¿Cómo te enteraste entonces?  
- Yo…- comenzó a titubear  
- Y de todas formas te mostraste sorprendido cuando te lo conté horas atrás. Ahora contesta- Renhart hablaba con decisión- ¿Por qué?  
Bernard no respondía ni tampoco se movía. La mujer estaba acercándose como podía, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. Entonces, en fracción de segundos, Bernard cambió a una forma líquida oscura y trató de tomar la pierna de Renhart pero no pudo pues el viejo estaba usando una protección de energía; cambió su blanco: Elena. Se abalanzó a ella tal como una ola y la cubrió entera, sin poder dejarla salir.

- ¡Elena!- exclamó Renhart al voltearse; podía escuchar los gritos de la mujer. Tenía que actuar rápido, lo más probable era que Bernard estuviese absorbiendo su energía

Decidió atacar a la masa con un rayo de luz, pero no hacía efecto; luego lanzó una bola de agua, pero resbalaba como al aceite. Entonces pensó en cortar con ráfagas de viento, pero aquello podía dañar a Elena allí dentro. El último recurso que hallaba era una vieja técnica shinobi, adaptada para la hechicería.

- ¡Advocatum de Terra!

Igual al "Terra yu onis", levantó una columna de tierra por debajo de la masa, justo donde estaba Elena, estirando al extraño ser y haciéndole dividirse en tres partes. La hechicera pudo soportar la presión del estiramiento sin problemas, quedando totalmente liberada, pero a tres metros de altura tocando la copa de los árboles.

- Ahora sácame de aquí, Millen- gritó desde lo alto  
- Por lo menos podrías darme las gracias- le dijo malhumorado

Las tres partes de la masa viscosa volvieron a juntarse, adoptando nuevamente la forma de Bernard, el que ya no tenía el rostro bonachón sino más bien una cara deformada y de un color plomizo, que le hacía parecerán hombre de lodo.

- Mírame, Renhart- Una voz metálica se pronunció del ser, aunque no abría una boca para hablar- ¿De verdad quieres saber por qué hice esto? ¿Acaso no lo ves? Si seguía con la Liga de Oth iba a morir de todas formas- Nadie se movía, ni siquiera Renhart adoptaba una posición de defensa, estaba estupefacto- Esto me da poder, me da vida eterna. Mientras no interfiera con los planes de la madre todo estará bien  
- A quién te refieres- dijo Millen a modo de pregunta  
- Un simple mortal como tú no podría entenderlo- De sorpresa se escuchó otra voz distinta, una voz sumamente profunda, de ultratumba- Bernard sabe muy bien lo que le convenía, por eso eligió esto antes que nada  
- No te creo- decía Renhart moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado  
- Anda- seguía hablando esa extraña voz-, díselo tú mismo  
- Claro- sonaba la voz metálica de un principio, con pizcas del timbre de voz del antiguo Bernard- Renhart, únete a nosotros. Este mundo se llenará de caos y destrucción en poco tiempo y nada de lo que puedas hacer en la Liga lo detendrá. Si vienes conmigo te salvarás  
- No puedo creer que hables así…- Renhart todavía seguía en shock  
- Deja de escucharlo y atácalo de una vez o él lo hará- gritaba Elena desde las alturas- ¿Acaso crees que cambiará de parecer?  
- ¿Ah?- la cabeza del ser plomizo miró hacia la cima de la columna de tierra con desdén- La perra ha hablado, no sabía que supiera hacer otra cosa que gemir  
- ¡Ya verás, traidor!

La hechicera sacó un bastón de madera y lo agitó una vez en el aire, formando una pequeña plataforma translúcida. Saltó a ella y de inmediato ésta se precipitó al suelo con Elena encima, en una especie de trasbordador, el que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Bernard mientras formaba una estaca de hielo violáceo en su mano izquierda. Frenó en seco cerca de Renhart y lanzó la estaca con rapidez hacia los restos del astrónomo, dando justo en el corazón.

Sin embargo, la estaca fue succionada por el cuerpo del "hombre" volviendo su cuerpo del mismo color; aún así Elena sonrió maliciosamente. Después notó que el color del fango que le cubría se comenzaba a tornar un azul eléctrico y su movilidad se redujo a cero.

- Esto es por todos los que mataste- decía Elena todavía suspendida en el aire por la plataforma móvil-, y por los que pretendiste matar sin compasión  
- Tú no eres nadie para hablar de compasión- replicó Bernard- Abandonaste a tu nieta y no te importó lo que pasara con ella los últimos años- luego viró la vista hacia Renhart- Debo decir que tiene unas piernas deliciosas, lástima que no vendrá a ayudarte esta noche- La cólera y la decepción comenzó a inundar la mente del hechicero greniano, quien trataba de disiparla apretando su báculo- Traté de envenenarle la mente para decepcionarse de ti pero… tú terminase haciendo todo el trabajo

******************************************

Candras fue el primero en notar un enceguecedor destello a través de la ventana de la habitación. No tardó en mencionarlo en voz alta.

- Esa luz…- decía-, debe venir de un hechizo poderoso. Alguien parece pedir ayuda

En eso las pupilas de Ludovico se hicieron pequeñas; estaba temiendo lo peor. Salió de inmediato de la habitación y corrió dando la vuelta por el corredor hasta ver a Jason sentado en la banca, tal como estaba minutos antes. Éste se sorprendió por el apuro.

- Dónde está Bernard- le dijo a modo de pregunta  
- No lo sé- respondió levantando las manos- Me dijo que tenía que ocuparse del telescopio y me pidió explícitamente que no lo molestáramos  
- Mierda- susurró corriendo hacia la puerta que daba con el recibidor  
- Espera, ahí esta…

Al entrar notó que estaba todo a oscuras, y apenas podía verse dónde estaba la ventana. El corazón de Jason dio un vuelco: cerca de una de las ventanas, apoyada en sus rodillas, sollozaba Elia sin levantar la cabeza. El aspirante a caballero se arrodilló angustiado atrayéndola hacia él.

- Elia… ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó  
- Nada- susurró ella  
- ¿Cómo nada?  
- Nada- le respondió levantando la cabeza, tenía los ojos llorosos y la nariz un poco roja- Estoy bien

No dijo nada más. Jason asió a la muchacha hacia él y dejó que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, dejando que llorara desconsoladamente. De vez en cuando le decía lo que había oído minutos atrás, él sólo escuchaba pacientemente, sabía que sólo necesitaba eso: ser escuchada. En ese momento Ludovico se acercó a la hechicera y haciendo un además para acercársele, le habló.

- Elia- dijo tratando de no ser descortés-, necesito de tu ayuda ahora- Elia sacó la cabeza de encima del hombro del aspirante a caballero y miró extrañada a Sir Cameen  
- ¿Para qué?- decía mientras se pasaba las manos por sus mejillas, secándose las lágrimas  
- ¿Puedes sentir alguna presencia extraña?  
- No entiendo  
- Algo fuera de lo común, ¿sientes algo fuera de lo común?- insistió

La hechicera se concentró lo suficiente como para sentir una presencia mágica extraña, sin embargo las únicas presencias que sentía en ese momento eran las de Tyra en la habitación, Torom, Ludovico (por Dazaja) y ella misma.

- Sólo siento a Tyra, Torom, tú y yo. Nadie más- respondió un poco molesta  
- ¿No sientes que falta alguien más?- Entonces entendió lo que quiso decir el antiguo caballero: Bernard… ¡No sentía nada de Bernard!- ¿No se te hace extraño que viviendo Bernard Keppler en esta casa no puedas sentir nada de él? Estoy seguro que si vives años en una casa, quedarán rastros de energía en esa casa por lo menos meses  
- Pero…- Elia se incorporó ayudada por Jason. En eso llegó Tyra que había escuchado algo de la conversación  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó de inmediato  
- Tyra- le pedía Elia-, ¿puedes sentir alguna presencia extraña a la de nosotros?- La shinobi se concentró, pero tampoco pudo sentir nada- No siento nada extraño, ¿por qué?

Inmediatamente Ludovico fue a buscar su capa y preparó su espada en el cinto, aunque nadie entendía qué estaba pasando. San Espada miró al grupo antes de salir.

- Escuchen todos. Quédense aquí y no se muevan hasta que amanezca  
- Qué pasa- Torom había entrado al recibidor  
- Ese hombre que vimos esta noche definitivamente no es Bernard, al menos no un Bernard completo- Ludovico tenía un lado de su cuerpo fuera y el otro dentro de la casa- Es sumamente peligroso, así que si por alguna razón viniera aquí protéjanse como puedan  
- A dónde vas entonces- Jason se acercó a la puerta instintivamente  
- A detenerlo. Renhart corre peligro

En ese momento el corazón de Elia dio un vuelco. ¿Qué pasaría si Renhart muriera? No… era bastante poderoso como para morir…

"Estoy sobreestimándolo" se dijo, "No es un dios… sí puede morir". Por primera vez había evitado caer en el error que ahora hacía que sintiera rencor por él

- Yo voy contigo- al escucharse decir eso, Elia misma se sorprendió  
- Claro que no- se opuso Ludovico  
- Si no va ella voy yo- aclaró Lidda avanzando hacia el frente- Tú no vas a pelear solo- le dijo mientras lo miraba recordándole lo ocurrido días atrás  
- Ehh...  
- Y yo también voy- agregó Jason- Si es tan poderoso necesitarás ayuda  
- Vamos… más que ayudarme van a estorbarme- les dijo entre enojo e ironía  
- Si no he sentido su presencia es porque probablemente hay otro espíritu que evita que la sienta- Elia hablaba con claridad y seriedad, como cuando sacaba conclusiones- ¿Podrás acabar con dos espíritus en un solo cuerpo?- Jaque. Aquel comentario impresionó a San Espada, haciéndole meditar un poco al respecto. Al llegar a una conclusión dictaminó  
- Elia, Jason, Lidda, vienen conmigo- y luego miró al resto- Tyra, descansa. Torom, Sikoth, cuídenla. En cuanto a Koru- le miró-, ya sabes qué hacer- dijo señalando disimuladamente a Candras- Sea lo que sea, será muy difícil muchachos, así que si no se creen capaces mejor quédense  
- Claro que no- contestaron al unísono la hechicera y el keeliano  
- …Imbécil- completó Lidda

************************

Elena y Renhart estaban cansados, jadeando y con los músculos adoloridos. Al parecer la edad les estaba pasando la cuenta. La mujer podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y aquello le ayudaba a no sentir el dolor de su tobillo; no obstante no se atrevía de apoyarlo en el suelo y seguía en la plataforma translúcida. El viejo greniano se sentía sin energías, aún así trataba de no mostrarlo.

El monstruo no les daba tregua. Apenas dejaba de atacar físicamente, lo hacía psicológicamente.

- Qué pasa- decía- ¿Ya se les acabaron las energías? ¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer los dos hechiceros del tercer nivel de la Liga Divina de Oth?- preguntaba con sorna. De vez en cuando sus miembros se movían como ondas en el agua  
- No, Bernard- respondió Renhart forzando una sonrisa-, sólo estamos precalentando  
- Jajaja- rió Bernard sarcásticamente- Eres bueno contando chistes, Renhart. Lástima que no se te dé el drama

Bernard arremetió corriendo hacia el viejo, éste se protegió enseguida.

- ¡Escuda!- Una barrera multicolor intensa se formó alrededor de Renhart impidiendo el paso del sujeto. Al ver que no podía atacar, decidió acercarse a Elena

No obstante, la mujer prefirió atacar en vez de colocar una barrera

- ¡Natura Vocatum!- exclamó tratando de amarrar al oponente. Había perdido la capacidad de hacerse líquido gracias al maleficio que le había conjurado, pero ahora se transformaba en una masa viscosa y de todas formas podía salir de las amarras que Elena le había colocado  
- Toma esto- dijo tocando el estómago de ella. Al instante éste trató de envolverla como la primera vez, pero Elena enterró su bastón y gritó como pudo  
- ¡Dextrum!

El hechizo fragmentó el cuerpo de Bernard y mandó a volar a Elena fuera de la plataforma unos metros más allá, quien cayó de espalda. Renhart entonces notó que la mujer se había lesionado el tobillo, y decidió conjurar el escudo alrededor de ella, dejándolo indefenso. Bernard había cambiado de objetivo. Volvió a formarse y se echó a correr hacia él, dio un salto de más o menos 5 metros y comenzó a caer justo encima de él.

- ¡Muere!- gritaba  
- ¡Escuda!

Volvió a formar el escudo multicolor sobre él, dejando desprotegida a Elena. No obstante, esta vez Bernard lo sabía, y segundos antes de que Renhart formase el "escuda" corrió hacia ella. Elena alcanzo a invocar un hechizo protector diferente al escudo multicolor pero no era suficiente… y Bernard lo sabía.

Formó una bola de energía negra y la lanzó hacia ella; Elena alcanzó a rodar por el suelo esquivando la bola y, sin que lo notara, se incorporó con el pie izquierdo teniendo éxito. Sin embargo cuando Bernard lanzó una segunda bola negra dirigida especialmente a su pie bueno, no le quedaba otra opción que girar con el otro. Al pisar con él gritó de dolor.

- Vaya… Así que tienes un pie menos- Elena estaba en el suelo todavía quejándose. Aprovechó acercarse a ella mientras la cortaba en los brazos, la mujer chillaba de dolor. En eso Renhart lanzó una bola color esmeralda la que impactó de lleno en la espalda del ser. Este le miró con odio- Deja de entrometerte- Formó una bola de energía azul que impactó de lleno sobre Millen, haciéndolo caer

Bernard hizo una espada de hielo con su brazo y estaba a punto de enterrarla en el pecho de la mujer cuando escuchó a lo lejos:

- ¡Angelo Incantato!- Unas alas blancas enormes se formaron en la espalda de Elena, las que cubrieron su pecho justo en el momento en que Bernard iba a atravesarla. Renhart, Bernard y la propia Elena habían quedado asombrados

Trotando aparecieron Ludovico, Jason, Lidda y Elia, la que había conjurado el hechizo; se sorprendieron al ver el nuevo estado del anciano chistoso que habían visto horas atrás. El viejo hechicero miró a la muchacha sorprendido, ella le devolvió una mirada neutra.

- Tienes refuerzos, viejo sabio- le reclamó el cuerpo azulino  
- No los pedí  
- No sabía que la huérfana supiera esa invocación- Bernard le miraba entre sorprendido y molesto  
-… yo tampoco- Renhart observaba a su discípula casi con una mirada de admiración. Aquel hechizo nunca se lo enseñó pues es, además de complicado, agotador y usado sólo como último recurso. Lidda aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar la mataconejos al cuello del hombre, pero ésta quedó incrustada y sin hacer efecto alguno.

- ¿Acaso piensas que el veneno me hará daño, enana?- preguntó Bernard con arrogancia. Lidda no se movió; sabía que si la daga no había hecho ningún efecto, menos lo haría un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo  
- Tenemos un problema, imbécil- le susurró la halfing a Ludovico- No podemos atacarle de cerca  
- Entonces hagámoslo de lejos- corrigió- Esta cosa debe tener un punto débil- Se quedó pensativo un instante. Y en cosa de segundos se reanudó la batalla, pero Sir Cameen no se movía  
- ¿No vas a ayudarlos?- preguntó nervioso Jason  
- No hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora. Déjenme pensar

Elia atacaba con toda su fuerza, lanzando bolas de todos los elementos para ver cuál era más efectiva; pero las únicas que parecían cambiar el color de su piel eran las bolas de fuego y los rayos de hielo azul, mismo material que la estaca lanzada por Elena. Al instante se incorporó a la batalla Renhart Millen, ya recuperado, peor no parecía ser suficiente. Elena no reaccionaba; Jason decidió acercarse a ella.

- ¿Está bien?- preguntó

No obtuvo respuesta. Las alas se habían desecho y estaba desprotegida, pero no tenía intenciones de conjurar un escudo ella misma. Tampoco tenía intenciones Bernard de atacarla, estaba bastante entretenido con los dos grenianos. Los tres mantenían un buen ritmo, no obstante ni Renhart ni Elia tenían tiempo para pensar en una estrategia para acabar con él… y Renhart todavía se rehusaba a tener que matarlo.

- Déjame ayudarte, Bernard- le decía mientras esquivaba una bola de energía- Lo que estás haciendo no te ayuda en nada  
- Tonterías, Renhart- volvía a hablar la voz metálica de Bernard- Yo estoy bien  
- Ya elegiste tu bando, Millen- volvía a hablar la voz profunda- Ahora debes morir… ¡como los otros!

El sujeto atacó con toda su fuerza y atrapó a Renhart, éste se revolcaba dentro tratando de salir. Elia quedó estupefacta al escuchar los gritos de dolor de su maestro y no tenía un plan; Millen también sabía que no podría hacer el truco de antes, la masa era más espesa y podría morir aplastado si es que no cedía. Tenía que salir rápido y no encontraba método alguno.

Fue entonces cuando la joven hechicera cerró los ojos, susurró unas palabras y formó una columna de luz alrededor de ella; acto seguido susurraba frases, abrió los ojos y miró fijamente hacia la masa. Lo que había descubierto era aterrador, no veía tres espíritus como pensaba, sino cinco: Renhart, Bernard y tres más habitando el cuerpo del segundo. Decidió poner en marcha las técnicas aprendidas por Kinrina.

Se acercó a la masa, mientras sentía que el resto le gritaba que se mantuviera lejos, puso sus manos a unos centímetros de la masa y justo antes de que se acercara a ella formó una barrera aislante. Pudo ver cómo el ser trataba de succionar su energía sin éxito. Renhart liberado en ese momento pudo pensar con claridad, por alguna razón sabía que su discípula estaba bien.

"Veamos" se decía, "Si el fuego y el hielo lo cambian de color…". Miró a Ludovico que también pensaba y recordó a Galata, y a Sibel, la diosa del agua… "¡Eso es! ¡Agua!"

Levantó su báculo y lanzó un rayo de fuego a Elia que contenía al ser, notando que cada vez que drenaba fuego cambiaba a un color más claro, perdiendo viscosidad y, lo mejor, consistencia. Podía escuchar los gritos esta vez de Bernard, combinado con otras tres voces más, cada una más terrorífica que la otra.

- ¡Hay que secarlo!- gritó de inmediato- ¡Elena, ponte de pie y ayúdame!- Sólo cuando escuchó la voz de Renhart, Elena salió de su trance. Se incorporó como pudo y moviendo su bastón invocó una serie de bolas de fuego lanzándolas a la masa  
- ¿Estás seguro que funcionará, Millen?- preguntó la mujer  
- Completamente- aseguró- Ustedes tres- decía mirando a Sir Cameen, Lidda y Jason- Estén atentos- Tomó el báculo con una mano, formó una bola maciza roja y la lanzó a Ludovico- Ya sabes que hacer

Ludovico tomó la bola y la colocó en la punta de su espada, transformándola en una espada de fuego. Corrió rápidamente y comenzó a atacar la masa con cautela, sabía que si atacaba con toda su fuerza podía dañar a Elia allí dentro.

- No te preocupes- dijo Renhart-, la barrera que colocó Elia es más fuerte que cualquier "escuda". Ataca con confianza- Ludovico asintió con la cabeza, respiró profundo y le advirtió a la hechicera  
- Señorita maga, tenga cuidado  
- No te preocupes- decía la voz de Elia casi inaudible

San Espada comenzó a atacar en serio esta vez, provocando que los alaridos de dolor fuesen más fuertes; no se confiaba, Bernard podía atacar en cualquier momento. De pronto la masa quedó seca como la tierra y en ese momento Renhart gritó:

- ¡Ahora, ataquen con todo!

Jason y Lidda se tiraron a las piernas y cabeza respectivamente, que podían notarse claramente ahora. El ser se despegó de Elia tratando de defenderse pero ya era demasiado tarde; para cuando pretendía recuperar el agua perdida, Ludovico lo había atravesado con su espada justo en el pecho. Comenzó a brotar sangre desde allí mientras el ser se deshacía para dejar ver por última vez el cuerpo de Bernard en el suelo. Renhart corrió a él entonces.

- Lo siento- le dijo apenas lo vio a los ojos  
- No te preocupes- Bernard volvía a mirarlo de la manera que solía hacer, mientras un hilo de sangre brotaba por su boca- Sólo encárgate de sobrevivir. Tal vez hiciste la mejor elección  
- Tal vez…- respondió Renhart condescendientemente  
- No vemos en el infierno- Bernard sonrió y cerró los ojos para no abrirlos más. El hechicero greniano soltó una lágrima de sus ojos

************************

Para cuando regresaron al observatorio casi amanecía. Elena jadeó un poco y cayó desmayada; Jason se acercó y se la llevó en el hombro ayudando a Elia que tampoco estaba en muy buenas condiciones, el encantamiento del ángel le había quitado mucha energía. Renhart caminaba solo y Lidda volvió con el grupo luego de recuperar la mataconejos. Ludovico se encargó de llevarse el cuerpo de Bernard. Torom fue el primero en verlos y junto al resto se llevaron una sorpresa gigante.

Los restos de Bernard fueron sepultados por el mismo Renhart en el patio de su casa, y pretendía irse cuando sintió las lesiones que le había provocado la pelea; ninguno dejó que lo hiciera, así que lo acostaron en una de las camas, en el otro cuarto descansaba Elena. A las horas después llegó una persona que se identificó como un doctor, que venía a examinar a los accidentados; no lo dejaron pasar sin embargo Renhart les dijo que personalmente le había llamado antes de enterrar a Bernard, que era de confianza. El hechicero les recomendó que se quedaran afue

El viejo hechicero se estaba cansando de seguir en la cama; necesitaba poder respirar un poco de aire fresco, así que decidió, por lo menos salir al pasillo. Ahí encontró a Ludovico, quien descansaba la vista con los ojos cerrados. Al sentir la presencia de Renhart se perturbó un poco.

- No temas. No te voy a hacer nada- Renhart lanzó un suspiro al aire- Ni aunque quisiera podría; el doctor me dijo que debía quedarme en cama por lo menos un par de semanas  
- Pues debería regresar a ella. Se la llevó barata, señor Millen- dijo Ludovico haciéndole un espacio en la banca en la que estaba sentado- De no ser porque los encontramos, Bernard hubiese acabado con ustedes  
- Si- afirmó este decepcionado mientras se sentaba- Yo he perdido la práctica, y el desgraciado recibió apoyo de los suyos… de los nuevos suyos. No entiendo cómo pudo ser tan…  
- Dígalo- incitó San Espada al hechicero, adivinando la palabrota que quería decir  
- Ah… tan maricón- espetó el hechicero mostrando alivio después de decirlo- Cómo alguien que te juró lealtad, que te juró ser fiel, puede hacer tal infamia

Ludovico no pudo evitar recordar todo que había hecho… a quiénes había traicionado…

… sobrevivir… matar para vivir…

- No sólo eso. Con todo lo que hizo involucró a muchísima gente. ¿Que acaso es tan inconsciente como para no darse cuenta que, con todo esto, hará que mucha gente inocente muera?  
- ¿Qué acaso la muerte no es también un alivio?- Ludovico miraba la pared de enfrente, todavía un tanto pensativo, Renhart lo miró de mala gana  
- Claro, un viejo de 33 como tú podría decir eso- Entonces Ludovico miró al anciano realmente ofendido… le había dicho "viejo"… ¿con qué moral?  
- Ja, claro. El rey de los jóvenes…- Renhart levantó una ceja al observar la reacción de Ludovico  
- Pero un niño de 7 años no puede decirte eso… ¿Alivio de qué, de vivir acaso? Todavía no ha pasado penurias suficientes como para cansarse de la vida. No ha aprendido lo suficiente con para darse cuenta del mundo cruel en el que vive. En resumen: no ha vivido casi nada. ¿Te atreverías entonces a decir que un niño de esa edad puede encontrar el alivio en la muerte?

De cierta forma tenía razón. A los 7 años Ludovico apenas se enteraba de su misión como ensamblador, y de lo que buscarían en un futuro más adelante. Ni siquiera sabía qué era la muerte…

Y mientras San Espada pensaba en lo que acababa de decir Renhart, éste se limitaba a mirarlo con detenimiento. Algo extraño percibía en él, algo que no había observado la primera vez que le había visto... o tal vez no se había dado cuenta antes. Y si fuera así, aquello se estaba acentuando ahora más que nunca.

- Ludovico- Sir Cameen volteó para mirarle- En lo poco que he hablado contigo he notado que estás bastante pesimista. ¿Qué te pasa?

El antiguo caballero se sintió intimidado por la pregunta, prefiriendo no contestar.

- Nada- respondió a secas  
- ¿Estás seguro?– preguntó insistente Millen- ¿No tendrá que ver con el asunto del ensamblador?

Al escuchar la palabra "ensamblador", Ludovico cambió completamente la actitud, de letargo a una defensa extrema.

- Con todo respeto, Millen- Miró a los ojos al anciano-, ése es un asunto que a usted no le incumbe- Renhart se sintió tocado por la manera de contestar del hombre, pero a diferencia de muchos, no le molestó en absoluto  
- Entiendo- respondió con toda sinceridad- La verdad es que es un tema delicado…  
- No entiendes…- interrumpió éste  
- Si… tienes razón. No entiendo qué se siente tener a la muerte tan cerca- hablaba Renhart de manera sarcástica- Yo, que puedo morir en cualquier momento de una neumonía, no puedo entender qué se siente, ¿Verdad?  
- No es lo mismo- decía Ludovico moviendo la cabeza  
- Si, tienes razón, Ludovico- El hechicero comenzaba a hablar con decisión- Yo no puedo evitar la vejez, yo no puedo evitar mi cercanía con la muerte… pero tú sí, sí puedes hacerlo- San Espada no quería mirarlo a los ojos, ¿Para qué?- A menos, claro, que te obliguen a morir  
- No entiendo- mintió  
- ¿Sabías que tienes sobre ti un hechizo?- preguntó, el hombre se limitó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo- ¿y que… tal vez ese hechizo te obliga a ver la muerte como un alivio?  
- Si…- susurró  
- ¿Y aún así no eres capaz de mirar más allá?- Entonces Ludovico miró al anciano detenidamente, con la boca semiabierta, Renhart se limitó a lanzar otro suspiro al aire- Me extraña, San Espada, que no hayas notado que a veces este tipo de hechizos son perfectos para ocultar algo. Algo que a veces daña, que otras veces alivia, pero que de seguro te permite ver claramente: la verdad- Renhart se puso de pie, dispuesto a moverse nuevamente a la cama- No sé qué verdad sea la que quiere ocultar, ni me interesa tampoco- Y volteando la cabeza por encima del hombre, le dijo finalmente a Ludovico-, pero puedo afirmarte con seguridad que tiene que ver con la Pluma de Oth

Silencio absoluto había en el pasillo en ese momento; el viejo había dejado sin palabras para responder, ni siquiera la mejor espada del mundo podría atacar lo que le había dicho.

- Buenas tardes; espero verle pronto- le dijo finalmente Renhart antes de cerrar la puerta  
- Tal vez…- susurró Ludovico no muy convencido

Unas horas más tarde habían decidido retirarse del lugar; podía llegar más gente (Elia sabía que vendría gente de la Liga) e identificarlos, y no era favorable a estas alturas; además tenían trabajo por hacer y aquello ya les dificultaba las cosas. Se despidieron de Renhart (pidiéndole que se cuidara) y de Elena (haciendo un par de bromas después de salir de la casa), y se encaminaron hacia el norte.

De sorpresa Jason aminoró la marcha hasta quedar atrás del grupo, con Elia de la mano. Se detuvo, la miró a los ojos y le dio un beso.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Elia

Al escuchar las palabras, los ojos de la muchacha se humedecieron. Pero no sabía que a los segundos después todos se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a saludarla; aquello la hizo derramar algunas lágrimas de emoción. Tyra le regaló un adorno para el cabello hecho de flores secas, Jason apenas alcanzó a terminar una pulsera de cuero, y el resto de los muchachos le hicieron unos instrumentos de madera para hacer pociones (bastante improvisados, pero útiles según la muchacha)

- ¿Cuándo supieron?- preguntó ingenuamente  
- Les dije cuando entraste a hablar con tu maestro anoche- contestó Jason con una sonrisa, Elia le contestó de la misma forma  
- Muchísimas gracias, a todos. No saben lo que significa para mi esto  
- Seh, seh. Ya basta de melodramas- decía Lidda para relajar el ambiente- Movámonos luego o sino nos encontrarán  
- Antes…- interrumpió el aspirante a caballero- Esto lo encontré en la mesa antes de que saliéramos anoche- decía mientras sacaba la cajita color esmeralda que dejó Renhart antes de partir- Dice "Para Elia", ábrelo

La hechicera tomó la cajita y la abrió lentamente. Adentro encontró un trozo de papel y lo que halló debajo le sorprendió demasiado; al no reaccionar incitó a que el resto de la gente se acercara a ver el contenido de la caja, sin embargo los únicos sorprendidos fueron Sikoth, Lidda y Ludovico; el resto no entendía nada.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Torom asomándose también. Sólo veía un brazalete de plata con detalles verdes y tres piedras incrustadas firmemente en el metal  
- ¿Qué no lo sabes?- cuestionó Sikoth con arrogancia- Es un "Brazalete de Invocación"  
- ¿Invocación de qué?- esta vez preguntó Tyra, Sikoth no quería dejarla con la duda  
- No es de invocación de hechizos, es de invocación de espíritus

Elia tomó la pieza de papel, leyendo cuidadosamente lo que decía.

"Querida Elia:

Ya debes conocer los "brazaletes de invocación", cinco en total en todo Mimir. Éste es uno de ellos, el mismo que usó tu padre para sus misiones en la Liga. Espero que te traiga suerte y, por sobre todo, fuerza.

Renhart Millen"

- Las médiums utilizan brazaletes similares a estos para hacer "contratos de paz"- explicó Lidda- … pero éstos… éstos son imposibles de conseguir- Sus ojos se iluminaban al ver semejante pieza  
- El señor que hacía estos brazaletes murió hace mucho tiempo, por eso son difíciles de conseguir- continuó Ludovico- Señorita maga, tiene en sus manos un artefacto hermoso, letal y escaso. Debe cuidarlo mucho  
- Lo sé- respondió ella, todavía anonadada  
- Quien te lo regaló entonces debe quererte mucho- le dijo Jason

Elia lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro

- También lo sé


	66. Capítulo 66 Lyra

**Capítulo 66. Lyra**

**Por Zeldas**

El cielo estaba nublado, pero no parecía tener el color de siempre, el aire estaba enrarecido…La respiración se le dificultaba, la saliva le pasaba amarga por la garganta y sentía mil cuchillos atravesando su pecho.

No sabía porqué, pero, algo lo llamaba poderosamente, no sabía con certeza lo que era, pero, de cualquier forma sentía y percibía que debía acudir. Deseaba saber con sus propios ojos lo que se encontraba delante del montículo de tierra que estaba a unos cuantos pasos. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí ni donde estaba sólo quería llegar al peñasco que había aparecido desde el principio de su ensoñación.

Cuidadosamente se levantó y notó que su cuerpo está más ligero que de costumbre, se dio cuenta entonces que no estaba sobre la tierra bruta, sino que estaba rodeado por una lozana hierba y por hermosas flores frescas, pero éstas se decoloraban cuando pensaba en tocarlas, algo raro sucedía ahí indudablemente.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba a aquel peñasco, cuando de repente miles de imágenes impidieron su camino atormentándolo violentamente.

Ahí podía ver las memorias de toda su vida que ha tenido, las cosas que hizo, las personas con quienes ha convivido: Theles y Marcia los padres cariñosos que le mostraron el valor de estar vivo, Delka, su compañera de juegos y sueños infantiles…la muerte de Vlad y su autodestierro de Melis-Karl, la amenaza de Omino, el encuentro con Zul, la belleza de Tyra en todo su esplendor tocándole el corazón provocando que despertara en él un amor único por ella y sus demás amigos…los únicos y verdaderos con los cuales también descifró el concepto de una gran amistad. Pero todo eso se mezcló con gotas amargas de terror, angustia de otros momentos que presenció de su vida como mercenario…la guerra, los muertos y desprotegidos…

"¿Ha valido la pena presenciar tantas situaciones?"

Por un momento dudó en escuchar esa pregunta en su mente, pero, al recordar a Zul y a Tyra se le olvidó de inmediato y continúa su camino. Pero a cada paso que daba, otras cosas atormentan a su cerebro de manera constante.

Las imágenes fueron tornándose rápida y frenéticamente, queriendo a toda costa impedir su camino, hasta que, actuando con coraje y valor decidió darlo todo aunque fuera por unos segundos, como siempre lo había hecho antes y llegar hasta la orilla.

Justo ahí contempló lo inesperado, lo que le dejó mudo.

" Todo el mundo de Mimir…cayendo…"

Desde ese peñasco podía observar el caos que se divisaba en el horizonte, el cielo tintado de auroras grises y negras, así como miles de truenos cayendo y haciendo estallar todo lo que tocaban, los volcanes en actividad, la lluvia y los mares se agolpan hasta provocar una explosión tan grande que alejó a su observador y meterlo nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Con fuerza de voluntad volvió a levantarse y arrastrándose quiso terminar de ver el final de todo. Pero, para su sorpresa no había ya nada delante de él, sólo el vacío, tan grande y oscuro como el miedo que comenzaba a invadirlo. De repente, se dejó escuchar un crujido que recorrió el peñasco mismo, tan fuerte que comenzó a destruirlo todo.

Con miedo y agobio observó como de entre sus pies varias columnas recubiertas de mármol iban alzándose hasta quedar a muchos metros por arriba de él. Cuando el eco hubo terminado, observa cuidadosamente que se habían formado siete efigies. Cada estatua se encontraba ataviada con túnicas representativas que distinguen a los dioses. Los únicos y verdaderos creadores del minicosmos…

"El momento ha llegado, el de vuestra muerte, conocerán las consecuencias provocadas por vuestros pecados…"

Trató de taparse los oídos pero no pudo, el eco resonó en su mente. Parecían las siete grandes divinidades, pero esas palabras no podían ser de ellos…

Con muchas gotas de sudor en la frente y con un claro temor en sus ojos, no puede más que pensar lo peor sin tener idea de porque eso ocurría.

"Torom… Torom…"

- ¿Tyra? -

Una calidez quitó todo el dolor que le torturaba, purificando sus emociones. Alzó la vista para atender a quien le reclamaba. En efecto, delante de él se encontraba la figura de la shinobi, la que él conocía perfectamente. La piel blanca, los dulces ojos verde-grises, la femenina voz escapando de los labios rosados. Lo más impactante eran sus cabellos que cubrían todo su delicado cuerpo como una cascada de rizos rojizos, que cambiaron al rubio con un soplo de un viento perfumado que se coló en un respiro. Torom se quedó embobado al contemplar a la muchacha en todo su esplendor y un impulso le provocó querer acercarse a ella, tocarla y también el arduo deseo de besarla, una vez más, como ese amanecer en aquel barco de infinidad de recuerdos…

Antes de llegar siquiera a tocarla, miles de rayos cubrieron su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar y fundiéndolo hasta desaparecer en el infinito…

Torom despertó de golpe, sus sienes y su pecho estaban totalmente cubiertos por un sudor abochornador, tanto que su ropa se había pegado herméticamente a la primera capa de su piel.

"De nuevo este sueño, más bien pesadilla. No entiendo"

Desde hace varios meses estaba siendo víctima de la misma visión onírica. Al principio no le tomó importancia, a decir verdad se decía así mismo que estaba abusando mucho del alcohol y cenado hasta reventar, cosa que seguramente le provocaba tener esas "indigestiones mentales", pero ahora se había vuelto muy frecuente el hecho de soñar casi a diario con ello.

Para él hubiese sido un alivio contárselo a alguien, para desahogar su pena en ver cosas tan terribles, sin embargo no lo había hecho por la simple razón que no sabía como platicarlo y con quien; no porque no tuviese confianza, sólo que sabía que todos sus amigos tenían ante sí prioridades y sobretodo, no quería cargarles con una pena extra, sobretodo a la shinobi.

"No sería justo preocuparles más, sobretodo a Tyra" Pensó mirando como dormía la muchacha. Pronto él también le llegó la sombra de una abundante preocupación "Es verdad, pronto tendrá que verse con Calik…en cuestión de días. Ella cree que nadie lo recuerda y me supongo que querrá partir sola…"

Se sintió relativamente angustiado, poco estuvo tentado de ir y despertar a la muchacha, pero mano en su hombro y una voz entre firme y silenciosa le hizo detenerse, igual de paso palidecer por completo.

- ¿Tampoco has olvidado el pacto, cierto? -

- Se ve que tú tampoco lo has olvidado, Sikoth -

El muchacho de ojos negros asintió en silencio, mientras retiraba su mano del mercenario.

- Nunca olvido lo que me importa, sobretodo si se trata de asuntos relacionados con la gente que quiero –

- Veo que en eso nos parecemos y podemos estar de acuerdo –

- No voy a dejarle sola, Torom – Cortó tajante pero de forma educada el aprendiz de Ardilla Silenciosa – Y me supongo que tú tampoco lo harás –

- En efecto –

- ¿Lo haces por que te intriga el porque Calik nos quiere de manera exclusiva a ti y a mi? –

- En parte, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que eso no es todo –

Torom hizo una pausa – Sikoth, tú y yo no llevamos una relación muy amistosa que digamos, y es Tyra la razón. Nos hemos enfrascado en una competencia en la que todos se han dado cuenta, todos opinan pero ninguno de nosotros dos nos hemos hecho el propósito de "luchar" por ella de manera tan abierta –

- ¿Qué insinúas? -

- Después de todo somos compañeros ya desde hace más de un año. Creo que es justo para ti y para mi que intentemos llevar las cosas bien y de una manera justa, sé que al final de cuentas ella decidirá al final a quien elegir pues sé perfectamente que siente algo por los dos, pero te propongo que cada quien, a su manera, la corteje, igualmente el de no involucrar el trabajo de equipo con nuestros sentimientos -

- Es razonable lo que dices – Sikoth dibujó una breve sonrisa – Hemos actuado de manera inmadura en llevar todo esto tan lejos -

- ¿Siempre eres de tan pocas palabras? -

- Pero de más acciones -

Torom se echó a reír por el comentario, contagiando al otro joven.

- Sólo quiero enfatizar que aunque trate de no pelear contigo y no pueda aguantarme las ganas de partirte la crisma, yo en verdad le quiero y no estoy dispuesto a ceder -

- Tampoco yo y lo he decidido, Torom. Mis sentimientos están bastante claros, así que igual creedme que no voy a permitir que le hagan daño, absolutamente nadie -

- Tenemos los mismos objetivos, al parecer. Creo que después de todo seríamos muy buenos amigos si nos lo propusiéramos ¿no? -

- Lo mismo pienso…-

Calik por fin podía tomarse un breve descanso y estar de nuevo en los brazos de la bella Kinrina después de tantos meses. En verdad desde que Aghamen le puso sobre advertencia que estaría vigilado a sol y sombra le traía sin cuidado. Era más, sabía igualmente que a su majestad no le importaría que el líder de sus tropas conviviera con una mujer, que aunque no era cualquiera, no podría llamar más la atención de lo que debía y para nada parecía ser una amenaza para el reino.

La ninfa no le había caído de sorpresa la visita del ninja. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus largas ausencias, pero dentro de sí tenía que admitir que le echaba de menos y más se había acentuado ese sentimiento desde que supiera que estaba esperando un hijo.

- Hasta en la hierba y en los frutos de los árboles puedo oler la dichosa presencia de ese San Espada – Fue el primer comentario del rubio cuando llegó a los territorios de la druida, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz –Se ve que le encanta venir a tomar el té contigo y sin ningún temor a sufrir una intoxicación, Rina-

La atractiva ninfa no pudo disimular su alegría al reconocer la voz grave de Calik. Y después de un efusivo saludo no pudo aguantar la ansía de responderle con cierta simpatía mientras seguía hablando de su estimado amigo.

- Es el único que come todo lo que yo preparo sin preguntar si acaso es veneno, aparte de ti -

- Tomando en cuenta que ese tipo no es nada tonto...y que además eres su amiga es lógico que te tenga tanta confianza– El rubio acabó de succionar el néctar de una cascaruda naranja que había arrancado por ahí y retomando el tema del caballero - A veces pienso que prefiere estar muerto, por eso no mide las consecuencias- -

- Oh, realmente tiene asumido que va a morir dentro de no mucho tiempo, lo cual no es muy agradable de oír – La druida hizo una pausa - Todo depende de quién complete antes la tal pluma de Oth: Si tú y los seguidores de Caos o esos chiquillos y tu hermana -

- No me preocupa quien reúna las plumas antes, todo saldrá según lo planeado. Aún así mientras él siga respirando va a seguir siendo de carácter tan "sutil" -

Calik tomó asiento apartando algunas lozanas hierbas con sumo cuidado. Si respetaba la vida natural era nada más que por complacer a su ninfa, conocía su carácter y aunque le agradaba a veces su natural rebeldía y su sarcasmo, no podía hacerle enfadar, era de los pocos seres a los que él respetaba y la única a quien amaba…

- Me he enterado por Nikago y Saniru que esos niños estuvieron conviviendo contigo –

- No se te ha escapado ningún detalle -

- Me sorprendí mucho en que decidieras entregarles semejantes regalos a la asquerosa "trueno" y a la bruja Greniana –

- ¿Dudas de mi inteligencia? –

- Al contrario, me has abierto muchas brechas para continuar mi camino, sólo que a mi no se me habría ocurrido tales métodos -

- Era la mejor manera de manipularlos sin que se dieran cuenta. Solamente que…me sienta mal haber mentido - Kinrina bajo la mirada y por un momento le temblaron los granates labios - Aunque en parte es cierto: ese compuesto los dejará como nuevos una vez hayas pasado los primeros efectos -

- Entonces no tienes que sentirte mal aunque…- Calik intentó darle fortaleza, pero luego se alejó un poco de ella -…aún no entiendo tu actitud para con Ludovico -

- Es un buen amigo suple ciertas necesidades cuando tú no estás -

- Entonces sería una lástima para ti en que él muriera... -

- Todo depende de si cumples lo que me dijiste- Rina le dedico una mueca coqueta - Si vuelves, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿cierto?-

- Cierto...Sólo espero que Aghamen no se le ocurra nuevas ideas...- Dijo suspirando fastidiosamente el shinobi.

- De verdad, realmente, qué cómodo resulta vivir sola en el bosque cuando comparo mi situación con esa que tenéis vosotros, con ese rey de pacotilla -

- Él y tu amigo, en verdad que están siendo una redonda molestia...ese hombre Aghamen tan preciado por Ludovico -

- Ludovico siempre que habla de Aghamen le cambia extremosamente la cara – Apuntó la mujer con gran frenesí.

- Si, pero no tanto como esa tal princesita: Camile

- Oh, así que se llama Camile -

- Es el ángel y demonio de Ludovico, creo que por ella tú le conociste...-

- ¿La que se supone que estaba muerta?

Calik se limitó a asentir.

- Está más viva que tú y que yo. ¿Sabes? me he topado con ella y sé que me volveré a encontrar con esa mujer, es muy...molesta...-

- Muy atractiva, tengo entendido también -

- Tan atractiva que incluso llegué a partirle la cara – Bostezó el rubio mientras se recargaba en el regazo de la ninfa - Hay algo en ella que me inquieta -

- Que es un demonio -

- No sólo eso...tiene algo que va más allá de mis expectativas. Aunque en verdad me fastidia su conexión con San Espada -

- Le trastorna. Si quieres librarte fácilmente de él, déjalo solo contra Camile. Con eso se entretendrá lo bastante como para que puedas arreglar todos tus asuntos sin problemas -

- Lo sé, las mujeres puedan hacer que su hombre pierdan la cordura – Dijo incorporándose y ahora abrazando a Kinrina contra su propio pecho, intercambiando aromas - Ya ves tú...es tu amigo y le dices que esperas un hijo -

- Pero no es el padre, simplemente tenía ganas de gastarle una bromita -

- Afectaste más su salud mental, preciosa. Espero que Camile no venga a buscarte para pedirte cuentas, aunque sé que puedes arreglártelas...pero, ya viste lo que hizo con el chiquillo Orfeo y yo no pienso darle cabida a que esa mujer meta las manos en este sitio -

- Si no te molesta tenía pensado marcharme contigo y empezar a darle un uso a esto – Dijo con voz cautivadora mostrando la espada que ocultaba en el bastón y sorprendiendo gratamente al hombre- Es manufactura élfica, de las pocas cosas que aprecio de ellos. Es muy ligera -

- En ese caso, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, por mi esta bien, me encanta tu compañía – El rubio le hizo un guiño libidinoso - ¿Te gustaría ya marcharte a las tierras del norte? o prefieres ir a otro sitio. Antes de la Luna Nueva no tengo mucho que hacer…-

- Quizá creo que estaría bien un viaje, a cualquier parte. Llevo ya tanto tiempo metida en este bosque que a veces me cuesta recordar cómo es el mundo más allá de los árboles y eso no puede ser bueno, ¿verdad? -

- Mientras no se te olvide los placeres de la vida. Tranquila, te llevaré a dónde tu quieras, haremos lo que tú desees, mi pequeña.

- Esas cosas no se olvidan jamás, cielo –

Rió la ninfa besándole provocativamente, saboreando y mordisqueando los labios del ninja, quien correspondió con idéntica efusividad para luego pasar a una posición más suave.

- Kinrina...quisiera saber...que después que todo esto terminé... ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer de aquí a que mi vida mortal se termine? -

- La vida no se puede detener, y el destino de cada uno es desconocido. ¿Cómo sabes que no moriré yo antes que tú? -

- Eso ninguno de los dos lo sabemos, pequeña. Sólo quería saber...disculpa mi inmadurez – El ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente - A veces siento impotencia por...tantas cosas...-

- No tienes por qué, sólo céntrate en lo que tienes ahora. Yo te estaré apoyando -

- Mi pequeña, lo sé...-

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para los nervios? ¿O simplemente hacer algo para relajarte? -

- Lo que tú quieras está bien...Si es ambas, mejor…-

Kinrina de repente se puso ruborizada, sus mejillas se tornaron a un rojo carmín, haciendo que el rubio se quedará con cara de pregunta. Conociéndola sabía que tenía algo importante que rondaba por su mente y que quería expresárselo.

- Oh, sí, antes de que lo olvide, hay una pregunta que debo hacerte ¿Qué nombre habría que ponerle si es niña? Yo tengo pensado uno por si es niño

- Imagínate que fueran mellizos – Calik lanzó una carcajada más que nada tierna sin rastro de burla – Vamos, ¿qué nombre es ese que te atrae tanto? -

- Dakhart –

El ninja le quitó a la ninfa algunos mechones de pelo cobrizo que le habían cubierto sus hermosos ojos.

- Fuerte, directo, me gusta... ¿pero si es una chica? yo soy un tonto para ello, pero estoy convencido que si es una chica creo que tú le pondrías un nombre propio -

- ¡Vamos! Seguro que algo se te ocurre – Kinrina le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el tórax a manera de juego e interpelándole a que pensara.

- Um, vale, déjame reflexionar – Comenzó a rascarse la barbilla y después de un largo rato afirmó: - Enya... ¿qué te parece? -

- Me gusta, suena bien.

- ¿Segura? – Inquirió un poco incrédulo.

- Claro. ¿Pasa algo? -

- Nada, sólo que ¿sabes?, así decían que se llamaba mi madre -

- Oh…- Susurró Kinrina abriendo los ojos como platos -Nunca me has hablado de ella-

- No le recuerdo – Calik encogió los hombros y después añadió con algo de coraje - Sólo a mi padre...A ella, dicen que las asesinas ciegas la mataron cuando intentaba detenerlas para que no raptaran a las niñas de la aldea -

- Vaya, ¿Quiénes son estas... Asesinas Ciegas? – Preguntó ella sumamente interesada.

- Nunca les he visto, aunque al parecer son del mismo bando que yo y me han hecho algunos favores, como el de no tocar a algunos de los chiquillos del grupo que sigo y no robar niñas de mi clan...igual un rol así cumple la dichosa Camile. ¿Por qué crees que me inquieta tanto? -

- Porque, aunque te favorecen, nos los conoces ni controlas, y podrían volverse contra ti. Deberías mantenerte alejado de a quienes afectan y te librarás de los problemas que causen. De todos modos, tengo entendido que Camile sirve a Caos por libre -

- No, no les conozco pero a través de algunas gentes sé de sus movimientos, ellas tienen en sus manos a "alguien" quien puede hacer que los planes hechos se cumplan de manera más rápida -

- Esas cosas siempre son prácticas -

- Aún así tomaré en cuenta tu consejo...ahora olvidemos eso –Dijo Calik de golpe atrayendo aquel cuerpo femenino así mismo - ¿Qué piensas darme para calmar mis nervios y relajarme? -

Kinrina sonrió como hace tiempo no lo había hecho, sentándose en las rodillas de Calik y abrazándole por el cuello.

- Alguna entretención duradera, algún juego…Lo que pidas -

- Comprobemos si no has olvidado mis caricias -

Los Bosques rojizos coral de Elidor parecían mucho más profundos y enigmáticos de lo que se suponía que eran. El grupo ya tenía más de dos días de marcha, tanto que ya no se podía ver la cúpula del observatorio en donde habían estado antes.

Charlaron y caminaron hasta que la llegada de otra noche más les cortó el paso, al igual que el cansancio se vieron obligados a acampar a la intemperie del aroma de los árboles y los trinos de las aves nocturnas a cuyo canto fue a reunirse Riwl, el búho de plumas azulinas y a su lado Huggin como eterno vigilante, todo bajo el cielo plagado de estrellas y por la cercanía de la luna nueva que se presentaría en tres días…

Elia había puesto algunos pergaminos en algunos gruesos tocones y en la madera de los altos árboles, así no tendrían que poner a que alguien hiciese la guardia tan acostumbrada. Koru y Jason habían apilado un buen manojo de leña, con la carga suficiente para aguantar toda la noche, mientras que los demás levantaban algunas tiendas con pieles para dejar a un lado las incómodas bolsas de dormir. Parecían tan concentrados en sus labores, aunque fuesen simples, la verdad habían empezado a apreciar sus minutos de paz.

Casi todos…

Tyra hacía cálculos mentales, se dio cuenta que el tiempo que tardaría en recorrer el camino no le sería suficiente para alcanzar a llegar a la cita con Calik, en lo que una vez fue la aldea de Celes, enclavada entre la nieve de la zona norte de las Montañas de Oth y a la falda del volcán de Ethelios. Eso era muy preocupante y mucho más si seguía el ritmo al que iba al grupo se seguiría retrasando.

"No tengo otra opción, tengo que dejar el grupo…esta noche"

La ojiverde con extrema tristeza tuvo que aceptar su realidad, pues no quería hacerlo pero tampoco deseaba que sus amigos volvieran a ser víctimas y seguramente muertos por la mano de Calik Ugishi. Ella sola tenía que ir a enfrentarlo.

¿Cómo podría decírselo a los demás?

Sendos escalofríos la rodearon pues el temor se apoderó de su conciencia, tenía un fuerte presentimiento, uno nada prometedor: La muerte le estaba rondando o algo peor para ella…la soledad…

Lidda puntualizó que la cena estaba lista y advirtió que se apuraran o que no volvería a molestarse a hacer algo para llenar los estómagos, a excepción del suyo. La pelirroja totalmente pálida se decidió, se los diría en la cena. Pero no tuvo que abrir la boca, el estado de su rostro habló por ella y sus amigos se dieron cuenta y decidieron facilitarle las cosas.

Nadie había olvidado el encuentro y la amenaza del líder de la Niebla, el sucesor de Ares.

- No pienso dejarte ir sola, menos si es para encontrarte con ese maldito loco – Torom fue el primero en hablar. Se acercó detrás de ella una vez que se había servido su ración y comía el primer bocado con dificultad.

- Ni yo menos puedo permitir eso – Saltó Sikoth imitando al mercenario, un poco irritado porque el mercenario se había adelantado, pero deseoso de expresarse – No voy a darme el lujo que vuelva a lastimarte de nuevo, no quiero -

La muchacha estaba totalmente sin palabras, su mirada lo decía todo.

- ¿Cómo pudieron recordarlo?

- Pues mi hermano ya tomó su decisión – Sonrió Koru sin hacer caso a la pregunta de la ojiverde, muy a su estilo bonachón – También es mi deber echarle un ojo a mí estimada hermana política –

Su comentario provocó algunas ahogadas risas y casi se llevaba una patada en el trasero por parte de Torom, que por él lo hubiese mandado hasta la luna. Ludovico desde su lugar estaba escuchando muy interesado aunque no sabía mucho de lo que estaban hablando pero lo intuía. Candras ni siquiera tomó parte en la multiconversación.

- Yo también voy con Tyra – Proclamó Jason con vehemencia y saludando como solo lo hacían hacer los caballeros – Te debo una, al haber salvado mi vida de Medea y esa otra asesina ciega, pero más lo hago por el sentido de la amistad y el deber de ayudar a las damiselas en desgracia –

- Pero…-

- ¡Pero nada! – Intervino Elia igual de decidida callando las protestas de la shinobi e incluyendo a la halfling que se había acercado un poco– Hemos estado siempre en las buenas, también en las malas. No tenemos que temerle más a ese tal Calik, ¿Verdad, Lidda? –

- ¡Ese engreído!, igual me las debe por mofarse de mi en los bosques reales. Como venganza le voy a quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro con unos buenos puñetes y empalarlo con esa ridícula katana -

- Calma, Lidda – Río Koru – Por cierto, si ya todos decidimos que iríamos con Tyra ¿cómo nos trasportaremos a Celes?, pronto va a ser luna nueva… -

Ludovico se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ninja igual con semblante interrogante. Ya sabía por donde iba el hilo. Montañas más Calik sólo significaban problemas que él debería mantenerse al margen, pero su espíritu de ayuda (tal vez) le hizo intervenir.

- Buena pregunta. Señorita ninja-maga-shinobi ¿Sabe como piensa llegar a las montañas antes de que termine el plazo que le dio ese hombre?, pues si me he dado cuenta desde hace varios días que usted no deja de mirar el cielo y calcular el tiempo que le tomaría en llegar hasta ahí. Estamos todavía a más de diez jornadas para arribar a las montañas heladas -

- He perdido tiempo precioso ¿no? – Quiso sollozar un poco la shinobi pero no pudo.

- ¡Nada de eso! – Sikoth intentó consolarle pasándole un brazo por los hombros – Nadie tiene la culpa, mucho menos tú, todos hemos pasado por difíciles pruebas –

- Buscaremos la solución para que llegues…perdón, para que lleguemos a Celes – Comentó Elia - Si a Calik le molesta se las verá con cada uno de nosotros, igualmente tú no tienes que cumplirle como tal, como si aquél tipo fuese un santo –

- No somos los mismos de antes, eso creo – Jason, aunque tenía un poco de temor el de ver al rubio que casi lo trataba como muñeco de trapo tenía ganas de poner a prueba lo que había aprendido de Ludovico.

- Además Lidda viene con nosotros – Dijo Koru jalando una de las trenzas de la pequeña ladrona.

- No me queda otra – Le quitó la mano al joven de su cabellera y entornó sus ojos con vehemencia - Veremos que tanta ventaja le podemos sacar al rubio descolorido ese y ver que trae de valioso en el fondo de sus calzoncillos; ya tiene tiempo que no robo algo –

- Maese Ludovico, por favor – Imploró Tyra haciendo una reverencia al antiguo caballero después de otra tanda de risas y un poco más relajada, sus amigos la habían animado un poco – Si usted sabe una manera especial de poder llegar a mi destino, dígamelo, se lo suplico –

San Espada movió dos de sus dedos dando a entender simbólicamente que necesitaba pellizcar algo de"efectivo" y sonriendo formuló la pregunta clave:

- ¿Tiene con que pagarme? –

- ¡Semejante tío! – Estalló Torom - ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle algo así en una situación tan delicada? –

- Al contrario, Somnoliento Espadachín. Sabe que yo me cobro de todo de una manera u otra, no crean que no llevo al corriente la cuenta que me deben – Ludovico hizo un mohín gracioso, para luego acercarse a la ninja y susurrarle al oído – Usted ya sabe que hay algo que me gusta más que el dinero…-

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Sikoth y Torom totalmente molestos, pues habían alcanzado a escuchar esas palabras pronunciadas por "Juego Sucio" y las relacionaron de manera con algo…bueno…comprometedor. Pero Tyra sabía a que se refería.

- Si, información -

- Bien, bien. Si hay un método para poder ir a donde usted quiere y de manera fácil, sencilla y muy rápida, pero hay un riesgo – Comenzó a decir Ludovico rascándose el mentón como si dudará, no porque no supiera sino porque no sabía si ponerles al tanto de lo que él tan celosamente había guardado - ¿Está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, señorita? –

- Totalmente – Reiteró Tyra dibujando una mirada felina -¿De qué se trata? –

- Saque los fragmentos del medallón de Ikah que porta –

La chica titubeo un poco, pero obedeció en el acto.

- Aunque la pluma del Dios Dual no está de manera completa tiene la habilidad de tele transportar todo ser, ya sea persona, animal u cosa a cualquier lugar que se desee – Comenzó a explicar el hombre como si estuviese dando una cátedra universitaria igualmente sacando el fragmento que él poseía y que le había arrojado su antiguo mentor de sangre halfling - Las alas son el símbolo de la libertad y sus plumas guían al caminante perdido –

- ¿Y cuál es el riesgo del que habla? –

- Como ya todos se han decidido acompañarla señorita Ty...Ty…maga ninja shinobi, tienes que usar mucha capacidad de concentración y energía de vuestra aura para poder transportarlos a todos al lugar de su elección -

- Eso suena muy peligroso – Sikoth no parecía muy convencido y excesivamente escéptico.

- Sólo la dejará muy cansada – Señaló Elia también con insumo de preocupación – Y así de débil sería un blanco fácil para los enemigos -

- ¿No puede usarlo otro?, O sea ¿alguno de nosotros que no sea Tyra? – Pregunto ahora Torom.

- En este caso no. Os explico: Recuerden que cada pluma representa la divinidad o una cualidad de un dios. El pedazo de Ikah tiene la esencia de la dualidad, lo que hace que para poder hacer uso de ella se necesita utilizar esa propiedad para activarla. ¿Alguien puede dar alguna idea que sustente esto que estoy diciendo? -

Todos se quedaron callados, unos más pensativos que otros.

- Debo admitir que este idiota nos la ha puesto complicada – Refunfuño Lidda agarrándose las sienes.

- Tiene la pinta de un complejo puzzle – Dijo Jason mordiéndose las uñas muy nervioso – No se me ocurre nada -

En eso Elia levantó la mano llamando la atención.

- Puedo intuir que Tyra tendría que pensar en Celes y de paso en Calik, así se cumple el principio de la dualidad, puesto que hay dos presencias totalmente opuestas pero relacionadas entre sí -

- Muy bien deducido, señorita maga – Ludovico se sorprendió, en verdad Elia se mostraba más madura que antes – Pues usted dirá señorita manga- ninja- shinobi, ya tiene el método, la responsabilidad es suya y si quiere hágalo ahora mismo. Si lo piensa seriamente le serviría llegar antes que su hermano, le daría tiempo en encontrar lo que está buscando con tanto afán -

Le abrió la mano y le entregó la cuarta parte del medallón, solo faltaba una más para completar tan reliquia.

"Debo encontrar la última pieza…no puedo huir de mi destino. Tengo que cumplir la promesa hecha a Ethan-Sama sin importar lo que pase"

Se acercó los fragmentos a su pecho, el ritmo de su acelerado corazón parecían escucharlo todos. Se concentraron en ella, tanto que hasta se olvidaron de comer y todo lo que les rodeaba.

Bajó sus párpados, recordó la pesadilla que había vivido desde pequeña, con lo que se topaba cada noche…Celes cayendo, Korios muriendo y derramando su sangre en la nieve, las aventis devorando todo a su paso, Chrysos y él, su hermano y verdugo…

En un santiamén fueron envueltos por un torbellino de luz y oscuridad que salió del interior del medallón. Pronto no quedaba ni rastro de ellos ni de sus cosas materiales…solo las huellas de sus pies.

Ahora en menos de segundos pisaban una alta y gigantesca planicie, su piel resintió el frío de los copos de nieve y la cabeza y sus oídos rezumbaron por la altura de las montañas de Oth, a los pies de los tres volcanes, una vez más...pero ahora en lo que alguna vez fue la aldea de Celes de la cual no quedaba más que piedras, cenizas de cabañas, huesos a punto de polvo, una cueva y una derruida pagoda dedicada a los dioses de la naturaleza.

Cayeron de rodillas totalmente agitados, no podían creer que en verdad estuvieran ahí palpando el paisaje que vieron en la mente de la shinobi, en la regresión asistida por Elia.

Tyra, como había predicho Ludovico había quedado tan débil que no tuvo fuerzas ni siquiera para sentir de nuevo ese pánico que también conocía. Vio todo negro y se derrumbó para perderse en la oscuridad.

No había más, tendrían que esperar a que amaneciera para poder continuar en la búsqueda de la pluma de Ikah y aguardar la llegada de Calik Ugishi.

Así fue…todo estaría bien al menos por un día más.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Sikoth, fue el primero en despertarse. Se levantó casi de un salto, ya estaba por amanecer y se alejó un poco sin hacer demasiado ruido, a caminar después de haberle echado un vistazo a Tyra.

Estaba fresco pero había viento y no pudo resistirse. Desde siempre le había gustado el viento y a pesar de estar en una rehuida Celes con aquel espectáculo que le ofrecían las montañas de Oth se sentía volar... aunque en aquel momento hubiera estado así allí o en medio de un pantano o una cueva. Su felicidad no venía solo de fuera sino más que nada desde dentro; cómo si fuera a estallar. Sin embargo había algo... no llegaba a opacar todavía lo tibio que se sentía en todo su ser, pero estaba preocupado por unas palabras que habían quedado clavadas en él "Sikoth…no permitiré que te dañen, te protegeré".

La autora de eso había sido la shinobi…Recordó entonces también la primera vez que había visto a Tyra, cerca de Ravenloft, desde aquel entonces había cambiado mucho, pretendía mostrarse seria y sin sentimientos. Pero él supo desde un principio... que tras aquella máscara estaba ella. Revivió la estancia en aquella cueva, la misma noche que conocieron a Jason y a Lidda; cuando decidió que la acompañaría dónde fuera; cuando volvieron a Ravenloft y ella se disfrazó con su capa, "se veía muy rara" pensó sonriendo. Recordó, poco después de que partieran de la isla errante la canción que interpretó con su lira...aquel tiempo que pasaron en la isla que era la tierra natal de Ludovico. Procuró no recordar a Calik, pues se dijo que no permitiría que le hiciera daño nunca más.

Al contrario, sólo pudo volver a sentir la emoción que había sentido hace ya varias noches. Sacó el papiro con el listón verde, lo desenrolló y recordó el preciso momento cuando se hizo tan feliz…

Recostado intentando dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, no terminaba de creerlo, mientras más repasaba el momento en su mente más torpe le parecían sus palabras; no es que se arrepintiera de ellas, sólo que ahora se le ocurrían mil formas de expresar mejor lo que sentía. Pero ya había ocurrido, lo había hecho... hace unas horas, le había dicho sus sentimientos a Tyra. De todos modos, en el último momento habían sido interrumpidos, así que no estaba seguro de lo que ella estaba por decir, lo que sí podía asegurar es que estaba sorprendida.

Se quedó dormido recordando el tono que había adquirido la joven a medida que él había hablado; al despertar todavía era de noche, pero se percató rápidamente que había un rollo entre sus brazos. Tenía aquel perfume de Tyra por lo que no fue difícil saber quién era la que se lo habría dejado. En un primer momento temió lo que podría llegar a decir, ya que tenía frente a si la respuesta al interrogante más importante para él; pero al ver aquel moño verde, atado con tanto cuidado tomó valor, lo deshizo, vio lo que parecía una breve carta y la leyó rápidamente, con cierta timidez. No había duda alguna ya, ella lo había puesto muy claro.

"Tengo algo muy importante que decirte…No sé si este sea el modo correcto para hacerlo pero han pasado muchas situaciones que me hacen creer que es la única manera.

Si no hubiese escuchado de tus labios el que me querías, jamás hubiera podido darme cuenta de lo que siento, aunque también la clase de ser desconocido que soy, que esta exiliado de la luz y la oscuridad me sumió en profusas dudas. Pensaba confesártelo antes de partir para Celes, en la tercera luna nueva al encuentro de Calik…Sin embargo, nada augura que salga con vida después de afrontarlo… Pero creo que sería más tonto y poco maduro de mi parte el tener que esperar hasta el último momento, cuando tal vez ya no tenga la fortaleza o el tiempo suficiente para decirte lo mucho que significa para mí el haberte conocido.

Sikoth, me… me gustas mucho y no sólo eso. Tal vez te parezca una locura de inexperta adolescente y no tenga base alguna para justificar lo que siento…No sé que vaya a suceder y no tienes que decirme nada, pero me he dado cuenta que…yo…yo…te amo…

Has velado mi sueño, me has procurado cuidado…ahora es mi turno en hacerlo, Sikoth…no permitiré que te dañen, te protegeré."

Tyra

Lo enrolló y lo ató con la cinta, sin poder contener una sonrisa y apenas logrando contener las ganas de correr y reír. Todo este último tiempo había estado pensando en ella y en lo que estaría pensando y ahora... ¡Tenía la respuesta frente a él! Sintió muchas ansias de que amaneciera y verla otra vez; sintió que ya nunca podría dormir nuevamente, la emoción que le embargaba era gigantesca. Pero a ésta le siguió una calidez que lo calmó y se quedó dormido con el rollo aún entre sus manos.

" Sikoth…no permitiré que te dañen, te protegeré."

Regresó a la realidad…de nuevo esa oración…volvió a adentrarse a sus cavilaciones.

Él no quería que ella corriera peligro y mucho menos por su causa. Igualmente sabía que le había tomado ventaja a Torom, pero no podía confiarse, no es que dudará de lo que sentía la muchacha, sino que el mercenario no se daría por vencido tan fácil. Estaba seguro que la amaba casi igual como él.

Así cómo estaba muy feliz también estaba lleno de dudas, no sabía qué decirle… Ahora que cada uno ya había dicho lo que sentía... se sentía algo avergonzado de no saber qué decir; tampoco no sabía que decirle con respecto a Calik, o mejor dicho cómo hacerlo.

También se cruzó por su mente aquel momento en que le había confesado sus sentimientos y ella al acercarse comenzó a convulsionarse. Su rostro se ensombreció, ¿era él el causante de eso?

También corría el hecho de que había pasado mucho tiempo después de eso, de haber leído la carta y se sentía muy mal por no haber tenido el valor para decirle nada, después de lo que ella le había escrito. Pero cuanto más tiempo había pasado más difícil le había resultado. Pero ya se había decidido.

Estaban ya en plena marcha, a media tarde. Tyra ya había recuperado la fuerza y color, por lo que decidió mostrarles algunas partes de lo que fue su aldea, explicando sus costumbres y tradiciones, de donde sacaban alimento y se abastecían de agua. En sí Celes se dividía en tres partes propiamente dicho. Así estaba cuando sin previo aviso él se acercó a ella desde detrás y le tocó el hombro derecho; ella se sorprendió en un primer momento y al voltearse y ver quién era se extrañó y el color le cambió un poco, pero aguardó en silencio. Él, al verla la soltó de inmediato y bajo un poco la cabeza pero sin desviar la mirada.

- Lo siento - Dijo en un tono un poco más bajo de lo normal, pues estaban todos caminando y la mayoría de los que pasaban se alejaban, pero no era muy difícil adivinar de qué iban.

Ludovico y Lidda fueron los primeros en pasar raya, uno riendo por lo que sabía y la halfling porque parecía no importarle mucho, aunque dentro de si se le presentó como una añoranza el joven Gilean, Elia por su parte junto con Jason comenzaron a marear al mercenario con una plática superficial sobre la naturaleza de su espada dorada. A nadie se le había ocurrido abordarlo del porqué solamente el ojiverde podía blandir semejante espadón y Torom improvisó como pudo, a decir verdad él tampoco no sabía muy bien eso, aunque igualmente para él no pasó inadvertido la cercanía de Sikoth para con la ninja y se puso de mal humor pero trató de fingir pero comenzó a responder a regañadientes; Koru por su parte esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó velozmente.

- ¿Qué?... ¿por qué? -

- Es que… todo este tiempo no he... no te he dicho nada… no sabía cómo, en un principio - Dijo levantando un poco más la voz; a él también le cambio un poco el color - Yo he leído la carta... tu carta... y me puso muy feliz, porque es lo mismo lo que siento... pero es que yo... no supe cómo decírtelo en su momento, cómo mirarte, cómo hablarte... y además tenía miedo de lastimarte otra vez, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que te dolía el cuerpo? eso fue por estar tan cerca mío… estoy seguro -

Tyra se limitó a dibujar un rictus de dolor que transfiguro su rostro a uno lleno de absoluta amargura, Sikoth se apresuró a explicar.

- Pero no me mal entiendas. Yo ya te dije que no me importa que seas...así como eres... ¡al contrario! Yo te quiero justamente por quién eres, es sólo que me preocupaba por ti -

- Sikoth, te entiendo, sin embargo quiero decirte que la razón por la que me pongo así…- La muchacha inspiró fuerte una vez que Sikoth terminó de hablar – En verdad no sé la causa exacta, pero siempre me pasa cada vez que hay en mi fuertes sentimientos y más por alguien, intuyó que tiene mucho que ver con mi maldición, así que tú no tienes la culpa ya que si así fuera, siempre estaría mal porque tú has estado a mi lado a cada momento -

- ¿Por eso buscas la pluma de Oth, para pedirle que te libere?, ¿Por eso siempre te has mostrado fría para no sentir, Tyra? –

- Si…-

La muchacha echó a andar unos cuantos pasos para volver a detenerse, mientras Sikoth seguía confirmando sus deducciones.

- Sin embargo creo que debo aceptarme como soy. Igualmente he pensado mucho que en caso de que sea yo que tenga el favor de los beneficios de la pluma, siento que ese no sería el camino para poder liberarme y acercarme a alguien sin perder la razón o sangrar. Ethan-Sama me dijo alguna vez que mi cura: "No proviene de hierba, mineral ni de un animal cualquiera; no es una pócima mágica y mucho menos una cataplasma. Sólo lo más sublime y hermoso que las deidades nos han otorgado a nosotros, los pobres humanos para vivir con esperanza en este mundo corrompido. Cuando pienses y sientas algo que nunca hayas experimentado por alguien y esa persona te corresponda con la misma intensidad…eso es lo único que puede ayudarte"

Sikoth se sonrojó, él en ese momento entendió perfectamente el significado de esas palabras y más al rememorar una historia que el viejo Ethan había contado, la leyenda del príncipe Umeh y de los círculos, cosa que relacionó con lo contado por la pelirroja.

"Aquél príncipe explicó a los mortales cómo eran los dioses y para eso dibujó siete círculos concéntricos. Cada círculo representa un atributo de cada deidad. El centro es la "Iod" la letra que inaugura la creación de todo, de esta tierra, el presente para siempre. El príncipe lo llamó con un nombre especial: Amor…De ahí brota todo lo demás. Ese centro flota en la eternidad y en la infinitud. Del amor nace lo visible y lo invisible, lo infinito y lo eterno…"

Era en verdad, el amor paulatinamente lo purificaba todo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en absoluto silencio, a Sikoth en ese momento le pareció ver que los cabellos de la chica se volvían oscuros... Pronto su abstracción fue roto por los llamados insistentes de la halfling reclamando su tardanza y culpándoles del agarrotamiento de su pequeño cuerpo, igualmente por Torom que a juzgar por su cara, no le gustaba para nada que estuviesen juntos. Lo único que detuvo las ganas al mercenario de patearle el trasero al joven de ojos negros fue el trato que había hecho y el recuerdo del sueño cautivador que tuvo: Esa chica igual a Tyra, podría asegurar que era ella, por los bellos ojos verdes, por el olor, por su manera de hablar, por todo, pero ¿por qué tenía los cabellos rubios?

Volvieron a reunirse en el centro de Celes ya llegando el anochecer.

- Tenemos que poner en prioridad la búsqueda del último fragmento de Ikah – Exclamó Torom atrayendo la atención – Mañana temprano nos dividiremos en grupos para explorar todos los rincones de este sitio. Si Calik no mentía, esa pieza debe estar oculta en algún rincón y debemos comprobarlo -

- Mi espada indica con mayor fuerza que ese pedazo esta muy cerca de aquí – Añadió Jason mostrando como la espada de Horth chisporroteaba y se movía, parecía la aguja de una brújula – Pero no estoy seguro donde pueda hallarse, se mueve mucho –

- Es por el magnetismo, la física de las montañas y de estar en el norte debe estar causando desbarajustes en ella a pesar de ser una pieza legendaria, Jason – Proclamó la Greniana – La naturaleza forma parte de su materia y que su dios sea Horth -

- Deberíamos pedirle a ese idiota que nos preste el collar – Dijo Lidda – Es un momento propicio para hacer uso de ella –

- Por mi no hay mucho problema – Comentó el aludido.

- Opino que deberíamos buscarlo sin usar los servicios del señor – Entró Koru – Al menos no en este momento, hay que guardar la oportunidad gratis de utilizar el collar cuando sea un caso de extrema urgencia –

- ¿Y esto no te parece urgente? – Lidda le dio una pequeña patadita en la punta de las botas.- El tipo ese no tarda en aparecer -

- Por eso os digo que nos dividamos – Torom se sacudió el hielo que caía en su gabardina – Tal vez no sea tan práctico pero concuerdo con Koru que debemos reservar el collar para después. Mirad, podemos pedirle a Tyra que nos ceda una parte del medallón de la dualidad, cada grupo tendría una parte consigo y de seguro reaccionaría una vez que este relativamente cerca de donde se halle el pedazo perdido, no creo que sea tan complicado -

- Me supongo que como es de la misma naturaleza no habría fallo – Fue lo único dicho por Candras, mereciéndose un absoluta fría mirada del mercenario.

- No suena tal mal – Ludovico parecía pensativo - ¿Cómo propone que nos dividamos Somnoliento Espadachín? –

Antes que Torom pudiese abrir la boca, Sikoth se adelantó.

- Somos nueve, seríamos grupos de tres para que tampoco estemos tan esparcidos. Iré con mi hermano y con Tyra –

- Perfecto – Koru sonreía de oreja a oreja dando unas palmaditas a la espalda de Sikoth – Te la has ganado –

- De acuerdo – Asintió la pelirroja sin recelo – Investigaremos la parte de la pagoda y la falda del volcán de Ethelios, puede que encontremos alguna pista. El antiguo patriarca de los Celenianos oraba mucho en ese sitio –

- Bien, entonces si no hay objeción que la Joven maga y el estimado caballero aguanten mi presencia mientras revisamos las cuevas - Dijo Ludovico eufórico.

- Pensé que pedirías licencia para ir con Lidda – Koru increpó al ex caballero con sorna.

- Me cae bien la señorita halfling pero por nuestra salud psicológica es mejor cortar el cordón umbilical de una buena vez, ya tuve una madre y no quiero otra –

- ¿Qué insinúas, imbécil? -

- No me queda más entonces que ir con Lidda y Candras – Suspiró el ojiverde sintiéndose derrotado, viendo como Aguijón de Araña le echaba un sermón a Ludo y retando a Sikoth con algunos ademanes –

- Deberías alegrarte – Dijo Candras en voz baja para que sólo le escuchara Torom – Bien sabes que puedo contarte muchas cosas, como te dije antes cuando nos encontramos con ese ninfa Kinrina -

El joven optó por ignorarlo.

- Entonces nos tocará inspeccionar donde estuvieron las casas. Descansemos entonces ya que al parecer mañana será exhaustivo y por el soplo del viento tal vez tengamos una tormenta. Buenas noches -

*¨*¨*¨*

La temperatura bajo de manera muy considerable. Un banco de niebla espesa no les dejaba ver más allá de sus propias narices.

Elia, con un pedazo blanco de las alas de Ikah era escoltada por Pies de Fuego y por Ludovico., que con antorcha en mano oscultaban cada rincón de las cuevas aledañas, era un excelente sitio para resguardar en inmensos silos toda clase de alimento, artesanías y papiros, propiedad de los que en un remoto pasado habían habitado la región.

Torom con otro fragmento pero de tinte negro acompañado de Lidda y Candras escarbaban en la nieve o inspeccionaban por debajo de donde antes habían sido erigidas chozas, dependiendo donde el fulgor de la pieza se hiciese más activa y fuerte.

En cambio Tyra, Sikoth y Koru se acercaban a esa especie de edificio con bases octagonales que habían vislumbrado desde su llegada.

Como había dicho la Celeniana, se trataba de una pagoda, muy antigua y derruida, apenas los niveles superiores se mantenían en pie. Tenía una estructura en forma de túmulo donde en un pasado se resguardaban reliquias sagradas.

Debido a su altura, la pagoda atraía los rayos, lo cual reforzaba el que fueran percibidas como lugares cargados espiritualmente. Tenía en su techo una estructura que funcionaba como pararrayos, llamada finial. Además de su función física, el finial tenía un significado simbólico, y estaba decorado con diseños de flor de loto. Eso había sido antes, ahora casi todo estaba derrumbado y salpicado por moho y hongos silvestres, sus únicos inquilinos eran hormigas de cabeza rojiza y algunas aves rapaces que huyeron al detectar las alas plateadas de Huggin.

Tyra se detuvo un momento, sintiéndose mareada por causa de la altura de las montañas más que por los recuerdos, aunque había nacido ahí no estaba acostumbrada al ecosistema, además el clima también parecía ser otro factor para desbarajustar su organismo. También notó que Sikoth y Koru pasaban por las mismas que ella, en verdad la vida del desierto distanciaba mucho al bioma en el que estaban.

Un rugido que salía del cielo les advirtió que caería una inmensa granizada.

- Parece que se avecina una tormenta – Comentó Sikoth mirando como los relámpagos comenzaban a rasgar la bóveda de Lathia.

- Iré a investigar en la parte de arriba, igual puede que haya algo ahí. Iré solo porque veo que el piso sólo aguantaría el peso de una sola persona. Tal vez también estén algunas mantas para contener el paso del viento por si tenemos que pasar todo el día aquí y también abrigarnos, ya que nos quedamos sin ropa de invierno porque la vendimos para conseguir dinero – Habló Koru con Riwl en su hombro y guiñándole un ojo a su hermano - Sikoth quédate con Tyra para que busquen con más libertad en la planta baja –

- Avísanos si encuentras algo –

El muchacho comenzó a recorrer las huecas escalinatas que crujían a cada paso que daba, alejándose del par de jóvenes que sólo veían como desaparecía.

- Hace mucho frío – Tyra se abrazó a si misma después de unos minutos, apagando el fuego que había formado con sus dedos y de indagar por los polos de donde estaban y que se había colado un viento de helada muerte – Y no hay señal que la pluma ande aquí cerca, el fragmento que tengo no reacciona -

- Usa esto – Sikoth se acercó a ella y le tendió amablemente su capa, totalmente consciente que la chica estaba sufriendo los primeros síntomas de una congelación.

- Pero... – Ella intento rechazarle - ¿Y tú?, no quiero que te congeles por mi causa -

- Mira, tampoco estoy acostumbrado, pero no te preocupes pues puedo soportar un poco más el frío – Dijo él seguro sentándole en el suelo, acomodándole el vestuario y frotándole los brazos para que no se le entumieran.

Ella, al sentirle tan cerca hizo que sin querer sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín. Igualmente el muchacho se sintió demasiado nervioso al caer en cuenta de la situación, por un momento se reprochó así mismo en haber pasado el brazo a la muchacha pero no podía permitir que su cuerpo se enfriara, pero una parte interna de si mismo lo había deseado.

Un ruido provocado por un grito de Koru diciendo que aún no había encontrado nada y el intenso rechinar de sus botas subiendo las escaleras para acceder al cuarto nivel hizo que la chica casi se parara impulsada por un resorte, sin querer, al hacerlo, su cabeza tropezó con el rostro de él propinándole un golpe.

- Lo siento, no me fijé -

La chica le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos. Abrió los ojos verdes con menuda sorpresa y trató de retirar su mano de ese sitio adolorido, quiso separarse lo más rápido posible ya que se sintió avergonzada por lo que le diría, pero Sikoth se lo impidió.

- No te preocupes….esta bien…-

Tembloroso el joven la tomó en brazos con mayor ímpetu, poniéndosele la piel de gallina. No sabía porque estaba actuando así, él siendo tan tímido y reservado. Pero, aquella caricia le sacó de sus cabales de razonamiento. La prueba estaba en que, poco a poco acercó su cara al de ella, sin perderla de vista ni un instante y con dulce suavidad posó sus labios sobre los de Tyra quien no acertó a moverse siquiera…el néctar de esos labios la habían paralizado y correspondió a su abrazo.

Fue la primera vez que la muchacha no experimentó dolor ni presentó estigmas en su cuerpo, lo único que cambió fue el color de su pelo a un rojizo muy oscuro casi negro, pero a Sikoth quien la vio por breves momentos no pareció importarle, sólo el alma, el corazón y la suave piel que tocaba le hacían bambolear sus sentimientos. Se separó un instante para sonreírle y susurrarle quedamente antes de volver a besarle:

- En verdad eres tú, el alma quien yo vi en Sugnark, tenía tantas ganas de ver la profundidad de tus ojos como aquella vez… en ver lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa careta plateada y penetrar a través de ella -

Otro beso profundo, largo y acompasado provocó que ambos quedaran atrapados en un halo magnético, en un hechizo sin fin. Se olvidaron donde y porque estaban en ese lugar, sólo sabían que el otro le acompañaba y nada más.

No se dieron cuenta que la estrella que la ninfa Kinrina había entregado a la shinobi estaba brillando, pero de la misma manera la esfera oscura que Sikoth había ganado en la isla errante también palpitaba a pesar que no había luna llena.

Pero también hubo un tercer y cuarto elemento que apareció de la nada. Una exclamación ahogada de la garganta de Koru y una espada azul que cortó con el momento de una manera rabiosa y violenta.

La katana de Calik que fue contenida a duras penas por la fuerza de Sikoth protegiendo a la muchacha.

- ¡¡Maldito!! – Fue lo que bufó Calik como un histérico.

Fue tanta la fuerza con que gritó que hasta los demás grupos le escucharon desde la lejanía de donde se hallaban y decidieron correr a ver lo que sucedía.

- ¡¡Maldito, Sikoth!! -

- ¡Calik! – Exclamó Tyra aterrorizada y en una de las esquinas totalmente derrumbada. Sikoth, en su afán de protegerla la había apartado de la hoja del arma perteneciente al ninja - ¡Detente! -

- ¡Silencio, traidora! Te las verás conmigo una vez que le saque las entrañas a este mocoso -

- ¡No dejaré que la toques siquiera! – El Joven hermano del joven del búho totalmente en cuclillas intentaba contener el peso del ojiazul con todas sus fuerzas, con los dientes apretados y tensando los músculos.

- No creo que puedas hacer nada una vez muerto, desgraciado -

El joven levanto su mirada, solo para encontrarse con la del hombre, sus penetrantes y malignos ojos habían regresado, pero los veía ahora de más cerca.

- Me tomas por sorpresa, chiquillo…- Calik parecía contener su furia loca luego de un corto rato de forcejeo- No creí que alguien como tú tuviese tantas energías y fuerza de voluntad, pero… se acabo… - Comenzó a formar un esfera de poder oscuro desde el interior de la katana – Me dan unas ganas bestiales de matarte por tu atrevimiento, pero me han ordenado no hacerlo – Al decir esto resopló como una ballena -, Aún así te daré una paliza por tocar lo que me pertenece, igual que al maldito de Derdim -

- ¡Ella no es ninguna cosa u objeto para que digas que es de tu propiedad! –

- ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! -

Lanzó el poder oscuro contra el chico, que aún se encontraba arrodillado sobre el suelo. Por suerte los rápidos reflejos de Sikoth lo ayudaron a salir ileso, se había lanzado hacia un lado, rodando por el suelo, consiguiendo evitar el impacto.

- Sufrirías menos si te hubieras quedado quieto… -

Tyra se puso de pie, para invocar su poder de fuego y llamar así la atención de su hermano, pero dos gruesas garras que salieron de una de las paredes le aprisionó del talle con tanta fuerza que sintió que hasta le estaba quebrando las costillas.

- Como veras, Tyra-chan tenía todo preparado– Calik agitó su arma con una velocidad impresionante, tanto que hasta Sikoth pudo escuchar el sonido que producía el arma al cortar el aire a esa velocidad, la mirada maligna que ahora se posaba sobre la pelirroja era verdaderamente aterradora. El rostro pálido del ninja le hacia verse aún más impasible, tanto que hacía juego con su traje negro.- Ahora… nos divertiremos en grande… - Le dijo con una voz monótona, casi indiferente.

"Tengo que hacer algo" Pensó Sikoth al mismo tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente y trataba de liberar a Tyra pero tuvo que dejarla ya que el shinobi no perdió ni un segundo, corrió hacia el chico dispuesto a atacarlo. Usando de nueva cuenta su espada consiguió detener el ataque del hombre, haciendo que las dos armas chocaran con gran fuerza, produciendo un estruendoso sonido metálico.

- Al parecer tienes el mismo espíritu que Derdim – Le comentó de manera maliciosa, dando saltos hacia atrás, separándose – Tan engreído y torpe -

- No porque tengas tanto poder significa que vas a intimidarme - Lo amenazó moviéndose cautelosamente – Torom es un gran guerrero pero no me compares con él, nadie es igual -

- No me digas, bueno te entiendo, resultaste ser más valiente – Se dirigió a él sarcásticamente - ¿Y que estrategia pretendes utilizar para demostrarme tu potencial? –

Sikoth supo que debía ganar tiempo, todo el que fuera necesario hasta que se le ocurriera algún plan, necesitaba distraerlo de algún modo. Además aparte vio de reojo que Koru había bajado y se dirigía a la muchacha para prestarle su auxilio.

- ¿No vas a responderme?, entonces continuemos -

Calik volvió a correr hacia él, agitando una y otra vez su espada, Sikoth solo se dedicó a esquivar los golpes, hasta ahora no había contraatacado. El hombre comenzó a enfurecerse, sentía que el joven estaba burlándose de él.

- ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Cansarme?– Le gritó formando una nueva esfera de energía con la mano que tenía libre y lanzándosela - ¡Traga!

Sikoth concentró su atención a aquella bola morada, preparándose para moverse antes de que se impactara con él. Dio un salto esquivándola, pero al pisar nuevamente el suelo se encontró frente a frente con el shinobi que había medido su intención y le arrojaba algunos artefactos en forma de clavos junto con Aquila.

El chico hizo lo mejor que pudo para esquivar el mortal ataque, pero no fue suficiente, Calik estaba demasiado cerca de él y las posibilidades de escapar eran muy escasas. El rubio sonrió al sentir como el filo de su espada cortaba la piel del joven, por primera vez. Sikoth ahogó un grito de dolor, al mismo tiempo que llevaba inconscientemente una de sus manos a la herida, sin soltar su arma larga. Pudo ver que su enemigo pensaba volver a clavarle su espada pero una pila de tierra apareció entre ellos dos, impidiendo así el ataque.

- ¡Terra yu onis! -

Koru llegó para presionar con fuerza la herida que ahora tenía su hermano sobre su brazo derecho, tratando de detener la hemorragia, fue en ese momento cuando Calik derrumbó la torre hecha por Tyra y volvió a atacarlo, al parecer, no pensaba perder el tiempo.

- ¡Es a mi a quien quieres! – Tyra detuvo con su Alpha a Aquila, pues su espada Omega había sido rota y no podía utilizarla - ¿Porqué no cumpliste tu promesa de vernos en luna nueva? -

- Estuviste muy equivocada si creías que nos veríamos hasta mañana, estúpida. Aún si tú no hubiese llegado yo hubiera ido por ti y cuando se me hubiera venido en gana. Y es verdad, te quiero solo a ti, pero este mocoso y el idiota de Derdim se han atravesado en mi camino una y otra vez-

Dicho esto lanzó de nuevo a la muchacha y a Koru lejos de Sikoth para seguir su pequeña batalla personal, el joven no tardó en volver a la carga y trató de agarrar por sorpresa a Líder ninja.

Al momento de lanzar Sikoth su golpe, una ráfaga de relámpagos apareció de la nada interceptando la espada, cuando el panorama comenzaba a aclararse, el muchacho vio con asombro que detrás de las descargas se encontraban un par de alas doradas, unos ojos del mismo color y un torso desnudo partido con la cicatriz en forma de relámpago: Era el híbrido Chrysos conteniéndole con su hacha

-¿De dónde salió? – Exclamó el joven empujando aún con todas sus fuerzas – No es contigo el duelo, hazme el favor de hacerte a un lado, no quiero dañarte -

- Tu espada de juguete escasamente podría lastimarme, humano –

El aventis concentró una gran cantidad de granizo en su arma junto con la espada de Sikoth y en un acto arrogante lo arrojó a Torom y Jason quienes aparecieron en ese momento, los dos jóvenes recibieron todo el peso del muchacho, cayendo bruscamente.

- ¿Uh?, veo que te aumentaron el sueldo, mi estimado Chrysos – Comentó Calik mitad incrédulo mitad divertido – Jamás pensé que me protegieras -

- No te hagas ilusiones, maldito rubio. Bien que sabes que el único quien algún día podrá quitarte esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro seré yo, no un miserable humano –

- ¿Entonces que carajos haces aquí? –

- Por órdenes superiores. Me pidieron a mi y a mis leales seguidores – Dijo señalando al cielo donde habían aparecido varias aventis - Que te avisara que dejes de estar jugando y que te pongas a cumplir lo que se te ha encomendado. Te has dejado llevar mucho por tus emociones y eso no esta nada bien -

Algo le iba a responder el ninja pero un grito femenino tomó la atención del híbrido.

- ¡Chrysos! – Elia con el rostro aperlado de sudor llegaba a la pagoda con el bastón chisporroteando y al mismo paso que ella a la pequeña halfling con una expresión nada amigable en su mirada almendra y dispuesta a saltar a quien osará siquiera en hacerle hasta el más mínimo guiño. Ludovico también había llegado y había dispuesto su látigo haciéndolo girar en su muñeca, concentrándose en las aves de oro que gritaban ruidosamente proclamando comida.

- Hola, hola, mi querida niña Luminen. Tanto tiempo sin ver tu lindo rostro. Te ves tan guapa como siempre – Dijo el híbrido chasqueando su puntiagudo pico. Se le veía jovial.

- ¡Basta de lindezas!, era a ti quien quería verte –

- ¿Me estás proponiendo una cita, mi niña? –

- ¡Qué estupidez! – Elia estaba sumamente el sarcasmo del aventis, parecía ser mucho más fuerte y confiado que antes pero ella también confiaba en sus capacidades.

- ¡Anda, Ugishi! – Increpó Chrysos todavía encarando a la maga y extendiendo sus alas, dejando caer un par de plumas – Todos están esperando impacientes a que les lleves lo que te han pedido. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad de chupar los huesos de estos niños. ¡Mueve tu trasero! –

- Um, ni hablar…te tomaré la palabra – Calik arrugó la frente y volteó a mirar a su para caminar hacia ella -Sólo no olvides quien es el que manda aquí –

- ¡No voy a dejar que la toques! – Sikoth se erigió, seguido por un aturdido Torom que comenzó a concentrar su poder de luz y sombras, previniendo cualquier ocurrencia del esquizofrénico ninja, pues conocía muy bien lo que era enfrentarse con él.

- Una vez Derdim se puso igual de altanero como lo haces tú ahora. ¿Recuerdas como quedaste, Torom?, mejor guárdense sus energías y resígnense –

"Aunque debo admitir que estos niñatos ya no son los mismos que enfrenté hace tiempo…"

- ¡Carajo. Ugishi! – Bufó Chrysos conteniendo la magia de Elia y los puñales de Lidda que habían comenzado a lanzarle una vez que él agitó sus alas para provocar una turbulencia y no dejarles pasar -. ¡Lo que vas a hacer hazlo ya! -

- ¡Sikoth!, ¡Torom! – Gritó por última vez el ninja mientras sacaba un emblema en forma de estrella muy parecida a la que Kinrina le había dado a Tyra - ¡Ya nos veremos las caras, oren todo lo que quieras porque será la última vez que os dejo vivos!, ahora sólo he venido por mi hermana –

- ¡Detente! – Torom fue el primero que lanzó una de sus mortales esferas de luz y estuvo a punto de impactar sobre la espalda de Calik, pero una filosa guadaña partió la burbuja y el quien la portaba, que estaba cubierto con una capucha que cayó de su cabeza por causa del soplo de la tormenta, le propinó una severa patada en el vientre sacándole el aire.

- ¡Zul! – Llamó Sikoth palideciendo. Había reconocido a su añorado amigo, al antiguo compañero de aventuras…sólo que ahora le veía también como un desconocido. Las pupilas grises parecían achicarse y agrandarse una y otra vez. Los filosos colmillos parecían los de un feroz tiburón y las garras a los de un peligroso yaguar.

- ¡Hey tú, chiquillo! – Le reprimió Lidda esquivando a las rapaces aves de oro, dando volteretas y aplastando cabezas - ¿No escuchas que te estamos hablando? –

El chico lobo no prestó atención siquiera, sólo veía retorcerse al mercenario quien pujaba por respirar y sin más también golpeó a Sikoth de la misma manera, le dio un buen bofetón a la halfling para jalarle de las trenzas y proyectarle fuera de él. Se echó entonces para atrás formando sendas volteretas para quedar a la altura de la pelirroja y con el grosor de la vara le tomó por el cuello para inmovilizarla, que de por cierto ya no se había movido por el impacto de haber visto al mestizo.

- Z...Zul… ¿qué haces…? –

El chico no respondió, sólo se limitó a apretarle con fuerza cuidando de no romperle la garganta.

- Haciendo lo que su razonamiento le dicta, estimada Trueno - Contestó el ninja amenazante.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Calik? –

- Solamente he venido a tomar lo que desde hace mucho tiempo debió haber sido arrebatado de ti, Tyra-chan. Tienes que cumplir con tu destino, por algo fuiste creada, tuviste que sufrir el calvario de vivir sola, de ser huérfana, de presenciar tantas guerras y muertes, la sangre derramada y todo por tu bendita causa. Debes expiar tus culpas y sacrificar lo poco que tienes –

La joven se aturdió un poco.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –

- Esa pregunta me las has venido diciendo desde que nos encontramos y vuelvo a responderte lo mismo: Para morir como todos, hermana…tú no eres un ser humano, todo lo que has vivido es solo el fruto de una falsa ilusión, tus sueños, tus pesadillas. Lo que tu piel ha tocado y tu corazón como haya vibrado nunca ha existido –

La pelirroja agachó la cabeza, tanto que hasta la barbilla chocó con la parte alta de su pecho. Dejó de pujar para liberarse de la vara de Zul y sus brazos, tronco y piernas se desplomaron. Sin embargo ella siguió consciente. El amuleto del equilibrio que traía en su cinturón comenzaba a virar del blanco al negro, primero pausadamente, después de manera más acelerada.

- ¿Porqué puedes estar tan seguro? – La voz de Tyra comenzó a tener un matiz mucho más grave, tanto que parecía de un hombre.

- Tú eres alguien maldito, no naciste del vientre de una mujer. No creciste como una chiquilla cualquiera, nadie te protegió y has vivido como hoja al viento…mi pobre Tyra…- Suspiro Calik acariciando el rostro húmedo de la muchacha pues de sus ojos, que comenzaron a cambiar del verde al blanco se habían escapado un par de lágrimas –Intenté salvarte, quise que estuvieras lejos de todo esto, pero no pude lograrlo, por ello quise siempre que actuarás como una máquina, que no tuvieras una brecha de sentimientos y menos que resultarás lastimada. Mi sueño siempre fue hacer de tu voluntad como un coloso que nadie podría derribar. He fallado –

- ¿De dónde vengo? –

- Sois tan sólo un montón de huesos de una antigua ninfa de las montañas…fruto creado por alquimistas, hechiceros y cierto ser oriundo de la oscuridad selló un par de almas errantes en tu carne…tú fin sería estar siempre al lado mío como un soldado, el de detener las injusticias que azotaban a la humanidad y dar fuerza a los desvalidos seres inferiores…los humanos e híbridos que sólo viven para criticarse, guerrear y acusarse mutuamente por el derrumbamiento de este mundo –

Calik estaba llenando de amargura a su hermana adoptiva, rompiendo con el poco equilibrio que le quedaba. En verdad sabía sus puntos débiles…manipular a su antojo los recuerdos del pasado.

- Nunca tuve padre, ni madre…tan sólo tenía que terminar con el dolor de la gente una vez cuando estuviese lista ¿verdad?-

- La vida que otorgaron los ingratos dioses es una eterna agonía, más para los que tienen un vacío tan profundo en su interior y que saben que nunca podrán llenar ¿no crees que es una arbitrariedad e injusticia para esa pobre gente el seguir respirando? –

- Mas vale la muerte que el amargo licor de la soledad…-

Y en eso, gritó enfurecida y triste. Tanto que logró opacar los insistentes llamados de Torom y Sikoth para pedirle que no se dejara vencer. No los escuchó, pues el amuleto que le entregó Kinrina, las palabras de Calik y su propia naturaleza triste la habían dominado por completo.

Calik aspiró fuertemente intentando mantener el equilibrio pues el grito de la muchacha provocó una onda expansiva que tumbo a todos, a los jóvenes, a Chrysos y su tropa de aventis e igualmente Zul estaba a punto de caer. El primero alzó entonces la estrella que traía consigo y lo apretó con fuerza sin pérdida de tiempo, la presión hizo su efecto pues se quebró en decenas de grietas. Pronto un humo putrefacto comenzó a emanar de las mismas roturas. Una figura fantasmal con forma de hombre nació de esa energía. La sombra quien no tenía carne ni nada para identificarle alzó unos huesudos dedos llenos de sangre y formó una media luna blancuzca totalmente amorfa y al parecer cortante como una sierra. La alzó hasta la altura de su cabeza y sin miramientos se decidió a cortar a la mitad el cuerpo de Tyra.

Varios destellos deslumbrantes se dieron presencia. Cada uno atestiguó desde su lugar que dos cuerpos salían disparadas en direcciones contrarias de donde estaba ocupando la figura de Tyra antes. En el rubro izquierdo una joven totalmente desnuda y de cabello largo y muy negro se derrumbó de boca cerca de los pies de Sikoth que sin esperarse de más se abalanzó sobre ella, mientras que en el flanco derecho una mujer rubia y semejante a la primera era detenida por el chico lobo que trataba de disimular su confusión, pero sin dejarse ganar por ello se echó a la muchacha al hombro y emprendió la carrera hacia la chimenea natural que formaban el cuerpo de los volcanes.

Torom no pudo evitar sus impulsos, se sentía tan inútil de no hacer nada. Se puso de pie como pudo y sin miramientos echó mano de uno de sus hechizos, apostándolo todo en una sola carta.

- La más oscura de las sombras, la que consume y devora todo... – Embistió con rabia Torom. Su mano izquierda fue envuelta por la oscuridad - ¡Umbra de Oblivio! –

Sus ojos verde amarillentos se pusieron totalmente negros. Levantó su mano y el agujero negro se abrió frente a él, lo dirigió hacía el cielo calculadoramente para evitar llevarse a uno de sus compañeros.

Varios aventis que habían recuperado el control y querían regresar a la carga, fueron succionados o al menos eso pudieron comprobar entre juego de luces boreales Jason, Lidda, Koru (que rápidamente se reunió con su hermano) Ludovico y Elia depusieron sus armas. Una vez concluida la absorción, el mercenario selló su energía y aguantando el mareo y la flaqueza de sus piernas fue a perseguir al mestizo. Olvidándose de todo y todos. Ni siquiera cayeron en cuenta que Calik y Chrysos se habían esfumado de la escena.

- ¡Espera, Torom! – Reclamó Jason queriendo echar a correr detrás del escuálido joven, pero Ludovico, quién había quedado atrás enfrentando a la parvada de aventis en apoyo de Elia y Lidda lo retuvo con una escueta orden que no admitía replicas. Hasta ahora había intentado estar al margen de las cosas, pero sabía que no podía estarlo tanto.

- Yo iré -

*¨*¨*¨*

Torom corría exasperado y con los puños cerrados en pos de Zul. Le costaba seguirle el ritmo por lo copioso del terreno, la nieve le hacía resbalar, la neblina le jugaba a su vista malas tretas y apenas se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de irse de narices contra el ramaje de los oyameles. En cambio el mestizo saltaba sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de la larga capucha, la guadaña y de la carga que llevaba.

Lo único que le hacía seguir era la adrenalina de la desesperación, no podía permitirse volver perder de nueva cuenta a lo que alguna vez su amigo y sobretodo a la muchacha quien le había robado el corazón.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer con más fuerza hasta el punto de ser ya una tormenta. El mercenario sintió como los cristales de hielo se incrustaban en sus ojos y la sangre que irrigaban las venas de sus piernas dejaba de circular libremente, haciéndole sentirse totalmente agarrotado por el dolor. Cayó entonces de rodillas, siendo atrapado a la vez por el banco de nieve.

- ¡Mierda! -

Su sonora maldición llegó a los finos oídos de Zul, quien dándose cuenta que el muchacho trataba de liberar sus miembros inferiores de su fría prisión, detuvo su alocada carrera. Con una sonrisa que rozaba el límite de la ironía no pudo evitar disfrutar como luchaba el joven por moverse.

- Eso es poco de lo que te mereces, humano. Da gracias a tus dioses que te están dejando vivir lo suficiente para que sientas en carne propia lo que es el dolor -

- ¡Zul!, ¡Detente, por favor! – Jadeó Torom - ¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya están! -

- Ese Zul a quien tanto humillaste, del cual siempre te mofaste y traicionaste ya no existe – Sus ojos se alargaron amenazadores – Para ti soy tan solo "Ojos grises" -

Esa mirada llena de rencor hirió profundamente al ojiverde, sintió una estaca que le perforaba el corazón y no pudo ocultar a pesar de la escarcha que tenía en las pestañas unas gruesas lágrimas.

- Lo lamento tanto, nunca quise hacerte daño. Zul, eres mi mejor amigo, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. Es cierto que desde que nos conocimos sólo he hecho puras estupideces, cometido errores que no merecen ser perdonados, pero en verdad, discúlpame…-

- ¿Y crees que con una disculpa solucionas borras todo el rencor que con tu mísera actitud hizo nacer en mi? -

- Dime entonces ¿qué quieres que haga para que me perdones? – Murmuró Torom sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – Para así poder limpiar todo el mal que nos invade a los dos -

- ¿En verdad quieres saber? – Zul soltó una risita burlona, en verdad parecía estar disfrutando torturar al joven psicológicamente, en verle tan sumiso – Puede que el precio que te imponga sea más alto que los tontos intereses que cobra el tal Juego Sucio -

El silbido del viento ahogó la interrogante del mercenario, preguntando con labios temblorosos como saldar tal cuenta.

- ¿Qué es? –

- ¡Que mueras!- Exclamó el híbrido triunfante y señalando a la chica rubia, a la que cargaba entre sus brazos y que había formado parte de Tyra, agregó: - ¡Que mueran los dos! -

- ¡A ella no la metas en esto! – Gritó Torom con angustia.

- ¿Qué acaso te importa más esta mujer que nuestra "amistad"?. Me decepcionas más de lo que ya estaba de ti -

- ¡Los dos son lo más importante que he tenido en la vida!, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? -

- Que sentimental resultaste ser, Torom Derdim – Se escuchó una voz monótona, tanto que hizo que el mercenario se desesperará a un más. Él conocía esa voz mitad femenina y masculina…no tenía necesidad de ver de quien se trataba.

- Tú eres…-

- Si quieres expiar tus culpas y sobretodo salvar a esos dos, atiende lo que te digo: busca el sagrado Templo de Ikah y a ese sujeto apodado el "Búho"…pero ve sin compañía alguna, tú solo… -

Torom sacudió la cabeza, totalmente incrédulo por aquella extraña petición u orden que le daba esa voz…no cabía duda, era Muctut. Era una locura ya que el santuario consagrado al dios Dual había desaparecido con antañas guerrillas y enigmáticos desastres naturales, por ello muchos cazadores de recompensas, sacerdotes y arqueólogos habían vagado por todo el globo para hallar los restos de tal vestigio, ya sea para adorar las reliquias consagradas a Ikah, pisar el lugar para equilibrar sus energías o incluso poseer uno de los muchos tesoros que se habían quedado rezagadas o enterradas, pero nadie había tenido éxito en localizarla.

- El Templo de Ikah…- Se sentía incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba- ¿En dónde está? -

- Eso debes verlo por tu propia cuenta, chiquillo. Aprovecha tus contactos y las amistades que tienes. Claro, si quieres que tu adorado amigo y esta niña sigan gozando de la vida, haz lo que te digo, en verdad no te arrepentirás… -

Una vez que terminó de hablar Muctut, Torom volteó para volverse a topar con Zul, pero esté ya había desaparecido. Gritó y lloró como nunca, dejando su eco que se expandiera por las montañas. Golpeó las piedras una y otra vez con sus manos hasta el punto de hacerlas sangrar. Sentía mucho, demasiado coraje con Muctut, con Calik y sobretodo consigo mismo por no haber logrado el perdón de Zul y por no haberle dicho antes a Tyra lo mucho que la amaba…al final lo había perdido todo…

Sacó la carta de Delka y en su desesperación la rompió para arrojarla al vacio. Se sentía culpable de todo lo acontecido. Ya no merecía la pena. Se dio cuenta que en verdad esa carta le había llevado al camino de sus sueños. No era el de saber todo lo relacionado a su pasado…

"Sólo quería encontrar compartir mi amistad y corazón"

Unos pasos que levantaban la nieve y una mano en su cabeza le sacaron de sus anhelos frustrados.

- Ahora más que nunca debes tranquilizarte, joven Derdim -

- Ethan -

- En efecto soy yo, aunque…- Volteó a mirar a Ludovico que también había llegado y con voz firme y segura enfatizó –… ese no es mi nombre real -

Sikoth acompañado de su hermano intentaba arropar a la chica de cabellos negros con sus capas propias. Habían sentido que su temperatura corporal estaba casi al punto del enfriamiento absoluto. Sus labios estaban tan azules al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

- ¡Tyra! ¡despierta! -

- Cálmate Sikoth, no te desesperes – Trató de calmarle Elia mientras que con sus manos intentaba de ofrecer cura a ese cuerpo -Pronto regresará en si –

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! – Gritó el muchacho desesperado - ¡No has visto lo que ese sujeto le hizo! -

- Hermano, hazle caso a Elia. No sirve de nada que te pongas así. Se ve que está bien, sólo tenemos que proporcionarle una fuente de calor para que se estabilice -

- Es extraño – Jason también estaba expectante y muy analizante a la apariencia física de la mujer – Es idéntica a Tyra, a diferencia de sus cabellos…-

- No es idéntica, ¡Es Tyra! – Sikoth parecía que iba a volverse loco por un momento, pero calló cuando vio a un personaje bien conocido que aparecía caminando en dirección a él.

- Guarde la compostura, por favor. La joven maga tiene razón, tenga paciencia, joven -

- Ethan-Sama -

El viejo estaba siendo escoltado por Ludovico y por Torom que se quedó un poco rezagado una vez que se habían unido al grupo que había formado un círculo. Se agachó yo tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de la fue shinobi. Así estuvo por un largo minuto, tiempo en el cual pareció que el índigo de la piel comenzaba a desvanecerse y daba lugar a un tono blanco. Atribuyeron ese cambio al anciano que una vez satisfecho se apartó.

- Ahora más que nada deben estar tranquilos y agradecer que todos se encuentran con vida que saben no es cosa mínima. Miren, ella ya despierta –

En efecto la muchacha comenzó a levantar los párpados y mover los dedos. Las tupidas pestañas cubrían el verde esmeralda de sus pupilas y su intenso perfume parecía cobrar vida al igual que su inigualable voz femenina. Era en efecto ella, pero ahora se veía más frágil

- Sikoth…- Fue lo primero que dijo al ver al chico que la sostenía contra su pecho.

- ¡Has despertado! –

- ¿Qué fue lo pasó? – Preguntó la muchacha totalmente confundida y asustada después de recorrer las caras inexpresivas de sus compañeros- ¿En dónde estamos? -

- En Celes, ¿lo recuerdas? – Señalo Lidda cruzando los brazos.

- Creo que si…-

- Tyra, ¿te encuentras bien? – Se acercó ahora Torom nostálgico y mirándole fervientemente. Se veía que trataba de buscar esa mirada que él tanto adoraba.

- ¿Tyra? – Los ojos verdes se abrieron al máximo incrédulos, a todos les dio la sensación que ella no reconocía su propio nombre, sin saber porque provocó que al mercenario le dolería el pecho, esa no era la reacción que esperaba - ¿Acaso sigo siendo esa persona? -

- Eres Tyra, más no la misma – Ethan se acarició la barba y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda al ojiverde - ¿Me recuerdas como a todos? -

- Eres mi mentor, Ethan - Dijo ella en un suspiro – Recuerdo todo lo que hemos vivido, pero no estoy segura de quién soy -

- Tienes el mismo cuerpo, la misma esencia, pero tan solo un alma vive en ti, al igual que la otra -

Ethan dio media vuelta no sin antes llamar a Torom, convidándole a seguirle. Una vez apartados le dijo de manera comprensiva pero sin dejar de ser directo y realista:

- Sé qué no será fácil para ti lo que está ocurriendo. Puedo sentir las ansías de dejar para ir a salvar a Zul… -

- Y a Tyra – Completó el mercenario con severidad, cosa que hizo sonreír al viejo. Se acercó al joven y le murmuró unas cuantas cosas.

A medida que iba hablando, Torom parecía cambiar de expresión, se veía que le estaba dando algún efecto lo dicho por el antiguo ninja. Jason quien estaba del lado a donde estaban el par alcanzó a escuchar la última frase de Ethan que le dejó pensando:

"Una vez que termines, acude a mi morada: El Lugar del Príncipe…contarás con mi auxilio mientras"

- ¿Entonces ya no soy Tyra completamente, cierto? –

- Tranquila – Sikoth le acarició con cuidado las mejillas para darle confort a la chica. En eso comprobó que al lado de ella estaba el instrumento musical al que tenía tanto aprecio. Lo tomó y esbozando una sonrisa cálida le susurró: - Si quieres, puedes usar un nombre para poder llamarte mientras –

- ¿Cuál? -

- Lyra…-

Todos sonrieron estando de acuerdo con el nombre impuesto por el valiente y dulce Sikoth…

Ahora Ludovico y Ethan se habían apartado de la vista de los muchachos, que ni siquiera se preguntaron cómo había lleagado el anciano hasta ahí. Caminaron a la parte trasera de la pagoda, a paso lento. Ninguno hablaba, más bien parecían dedicarse a adivinar lo que pensaba el otro.

- Ningún asunto los retiene en estas montañas, es mejor que regresen a donde estaban antes. Ludovico, llévatelos lejos y aumenta tus precauciones – Ethan respiró profundo emitiendo más una orden que un consejo después de un minuto de caminata – Y es mejor que te pienses de una buena vez cómo vas a actuar cuando se unan todas las plumas, recordad que sólo falta conseguir la pieza de Reivaj y recuperar las perdidas…ya sabes lo que te espera y eso es una gran ventaja para ti –

- ¿A ti qué te afectaría lo que me pase? – Ludovico puso cara agria apretando un poco los puños-

- Para Renhart y otros servidores de la Liga Divina les hubiese sido muy sencillo arrebatarles los fragmentos y borrar toda pista de ti y esos chiquillos por más estima que tengan para algunos de vosotros –

- Sobretodo tú ¿cierto?, acabo de recordar que si lo deseas puedes darnos aquí mismo el golpe de gracia -

- Me alegra saber que ya te has acordado de mí…pero no por ello voy a olvidarme que "Mi parte de la pluma" haya sido contaminada por ciertos descuidos -

- ¿Qué acaso el perdonar no es uno de los grandes dones de los Dioses? – Suspiró el excaballero – Eres injusto, Maestro Ethan…o mejor dicho…Poderoso Odla -

En el preciso momento que Ludovico había pronunciado de viva voz el nombre del dios de la Tierra, Ethan quedó cubierto por una majestuosa aurora ocre. Los reflejos de luz borraron paulatinamente las arrugas y las canas del anciano, en su lugar un recortado cabello rojizo coronó las sienes ahora rejuvenecidas. Los ojos miel libres de la amenaza de sendas cataratas ahora asemejaban la rasgada mirada de un poderoso felino. La vara que le había ayudado a su caminar torpe y longevo se grabó como un tatuaje en su brazo derecho formando el "Hom" su símbolo eterno Y sus viejas piernas se fusionaron con los gránulos de la tierra.

- Te explique hace mucho tiempo que los Dioses no se rigen por el término de justicia, sois vosotros que hacen las cosas a vuestra imagen y semejanza, todo lo quieren creer así -

- Debo pensar seriamente en eso, más tarde -

- Desgraciadamente Chaos no os dará ninguna oportunidad de reflexionar, más si cada uno se permiten perder antes de que comience su juego. Ludovico, has velado por Mimir y los sueños de otros, he escuchado que te has cansado de ello, ¿en verdad crees que las circunstancias de la vida te impusieron a hacer eso? –

Odla no espero respuesta alguna de Ludovico.

- Reclámale a Horth, a Sibel y a los demás Dioses…o mejor aún: A ti mismo por la forma que has elegido seguir…Me apena que la tierra no cobije el ataúd que contenga tu cuerpo inerte, pero es más doloroso ver que Sibel tenga que llorar a su elegido sumergiéndose en las aguas de un sacrificio que bien podría haberse evitado -

San Espada vio al dios de la tierra verse envuelto por grandes cúmulos de rocas, ya que ambos parecían ser un mismo elemento. Se dirigió al grupo para activar la pluma de Ikah y sacarlos de Celes para regresar al punto donde habían estado antes. Necesitaban un respiro.

Antes de echar a andar el artefacto místico sintió que varios cubos de hielo le recorrían la espina dorsal. No supo porque pero le dio la sensación que alguien le observaba. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirar a sus espaldas y fue cuando la vio…

Kinrina, con un semblante frágil, apoyada en un árbol con un ramo de bellas flores llamadas cristal nocturno cuidadosamente acomodado en su vientre fecundado.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Ludovico se quedó totalmente bloqueado, a duras penas pudo pensar en las formas de los Bosques de Elidor para salir de una vez de ahí. Bajó la cabeza y vislumbró algo que estaba brillando entre sus botas. Se agachó con sumo cuidado. Tomó el objeto que tanto le había llamado la atención y lo apretó con cierto desazón.

"Aquí estaba la última parte. Ikah está completo"

Echó a andar la magia de la pluma dual sin ni siquiera tener ánimo de mirar el sitio que pernoctaba Kinrina ...pronto regresaron al sitio de antes...

Los cabellos largos y rojizos de una Tyra rozaban el lujoso suelo de parqué. Las cuencas visuales aparecían en un blanco lechoso y todos los miembros aparecían totalmente desmayados, así como cubiertos por fría escarcha. Sólo de todo su organismo funcionaba su cerebro que sólo proyectaba varios sueños, muchas visiones en el que sólo ella conocía y era testigo. Su corazón bombeaba sangre por todas las arterias de una manera lenta, pausada. Era en verdad una muerta en vida, un contenedor de carne totalmente vacío aparecía en brazos de Calik ante un escéptico Aghamen.

- ¿Tanto tiempo y sólo me has traído a uno de los revolucionarios?-

El shinobi creyó que le ardía la sangre en el vientre pero pronto se calmó. No iba a permitir que Aghamen volviera a seguir con sus ironías, al menos no más por ese día.

- Créame que pronto caerán los demás y de una manera tan poco imaginable, majestad. Por lo pronto le pido que compense esa falta con este otro regalo que le traigo -

Dejó en el pie de las escalinatas a la joven y con sumo cuidado sacó un pequeño envoltorio de tela grisácea que tendió al rey con placer y satisfacción.

Aghamen lo tomó con ambas manos y tirando de las puntas dejó al descubierto algo brillante, pequeño y majestuoso que casi dejó a su excelencia con la boca abierta.

- El espejo de la diosa de los cielos: La sagrada pluma de Lathia -

- Sólo para usted –

El rey no pudo más que apretar un poco los dientes y sentir endurecer los ligamentos de su cuello. No sabía que decir, o más bien el como.

- Llevad a la chica a un calabozo, personalmente estaré atento sobre ella – Ordenó sin más miramientos y tomando el camino a sus aposentos sin dejar de rozar con la yema de los dedos la redondura del espejo. Ni siquiera escuchó las últimas palabras de su servidor

- Como desee, gran Aghamen. Cuide de ella… -

"Sólo una pluma más, el del dios del Fuego Reivaj…será la más complicada de obtener, ni siquiera el collar de Sibel podrá detectarla ya que no está en este mundo de Mimir y eso Ludovico lo sabe bien…"

Al mismo tiempo, Calik se dirigía a las mazmorras con el preciado cargamento, a paso firmemente pausado pasó por sus recuerdos las imágenes que vislumbró en las montañas Oth, cada detalle había quedado plasmado en su cerebro y mucho más aquellos que ocurrieron en ese pequeño limbo, a lado de Muctuc.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*

La luz no llegaba a esa oscura cueva, tan sólo el movimiento del fuego quemando la tea daba lo suficiente para poder avanzar por aquella escalinata que estaba plagada de esqueletos de antiquísimos soldados reales de Keel y soldados seguidores de Chaos.

Arribaron a la pagana sala de ceremonias. Ahí estaban Tujokho, el ser que dominaba la naturaleza, aquel ser vanidoso que poseía la capa con soles de plata y Muctut, mostrando su desnudo y blanco cráneo, las cuencas oculares totalmente vacías y algunas partes de su nariz y labios totalmente podridas. Calik no pudo ocultar un rictus de total repugnancia e incredulidad, nunca le había visto antes, mejor había preferido quedarse con la duda con respecto a la imagen que ocultaba tras la capucha el de "la voz rarita".

- Jecotut, ha regresado –Bufó con gran teatralidad Muctuc, se le veía después de tanto tiempo muy satisfecho, mostrando el pecho con gran orgullo soberbio, como el de un militar tirano.

- ¿Jecotut? – Preguntó Calik virando el rostro - ¿Qué significa eso? -

- Es la verdadera gracia de esta chiquilla, su nombre real impuesto por la Madre y que la caracteriza de todo hijo leal…Tyra de Celes en verdad se llama "Soledad" -

- ¿Cómo sabéis todo eso? -

- Porque conozco todo a la perfección a todas las criaturas que he creado con el poder que Chaos me ha conferido y Soledad es una de mis predilectas -

Calik creía haberse quedado mudo, a duras penas pudo pronunciar sus pensares.

- Siempre creí que ella era solamente una mujer, especial, pero a final de cuentas humana -

- Los huesos son de uno de esos especimenes mortales, pero la carne y la savia rojiza provienen de mis venas, estimado Ugishi – Chasqueó la lengua - Al igual que la esencia que la contamina... Mi estimado Tujokho- Llamó ahora al de la sotana de soles - Hazte cargo de tu querida hermana menor, hay que comenzar con los preparativos, hoy es un día lleno de gloria para los Hijos del Crepúsculo -

El castaño accedió de buen modo, tomando a la chica entre sus brazos, y sin dejar de mirarla pasó de largo, casi a punto de pisar a un cabizbajo Zul que se había quedado rezagado en la entrada de aquel habitáculo. Muctut sonrió sardónicamente, tanto que hasta los labios se le agrietaron tanto y le salió pus.

- Retiraos tú también, Ojos Grises. Avisa a Omino de lo que ha ocurrido con el tal Derdim y después toma un breve descanso, pronto te encomendaré otra misión de mayor auge –

Zul sólo movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y pronto se hizo uno con la oscuridad del recinto dejando el recuerdo del brillo de su guadaña.

- Calik, ahora tenéis una nueva misión que cumplir, la más importante de todas las que te hemos impuesto: Encuentra a Ikah y Horth, al igual a sus subordinados y una ve z hecho te será devuelta tu inmortalidad pérdida -

El rubio sintió unas ganas intensas de reír sumamente emocionado. Eso era lo que había estado esperando que le ordenaran desde hace tanto tiempo, desde que él día que comenzó a servir a la Orden…Por fin la hora había llegado. Si todo salía bien su máximo sueño se cumpliría…

- ¿Y qué hay del otro trato? -

- Eso sólo se te cumplirá si la Madre lo quiere -

- No importa si no soy yo quien extermine a ese par de dioses, sólo quiero ver la humillación recorriéndoles por la piel. No es justo que sólo los que habitemos Mimir, los que somos producto de su creación mueran por guerras provocados por seres ególatras o sufran por chismes sin sentido -

- ¿No sois tú una de esas escorias? –

- Sólo quiero ser puro, sólo eso. Quiero limpiarme, volver algún día a formar parte de Chaos y separarnos nunca jamás –


	67. Capitulo 66 Regreso prematuro al pasado

**Capitulo 66: "Regreso prematuro al pasado"  
(Saku)**

El cielo se hallaba escondido tras una nube a lo largo del amplio follaje del bosque, mucho color verde en los alrededores, mucha paz, aire fresco… una tranquilidad inmensa.

Aun recorvada aquel encuentro con el mercenario y los demás, le había parecido tan agradable el observar el sufrimiento de Torom que no paró de soltar esa risita burlona y pintoresca durante varios días. Realmente lo disfrutó…

El único sonido que sus oídos finamente diseñados lograban captar era el gorgojear de una lagunilla cercana y el parloteo de las aves silvestres perdidas y alegres entre los árboles. Ahí, oculto entre tanta belleza, ni siquiera Zul pudo evitar perder la vista por momentos. Se detuvo, momentáneamente aturdido por tanto silencio y luz alrededor, levantó la nariz tan solo un par de centímetros, y a la vez cerro los ojos con tranquilidad, solo para olfatear el aire a su alrededor.

Abrió los ojos solo para contemplar con aun más detenimiento su entorno, pues este era bellísimo. Sintió una extraña sensación dentro de si, ganas de correr y de meterse a la dulce agua de aquella lagunilla, como lo habría hecho mientras estuvo con aquel grupo… mientras estuvo con aquel grupo…

"¡bola de idiotas y manipuladores humanos! ¡Olvídalos! ¡Ahora ellos te necesitan a ti, Ojos grises, y ellos lo saben, se los demostraste! Y sintieron miedo de tu poder…"

-Fue divertido… -susurró, y su voz pareció desvanecerse tan rápido como había aparecido entre tanto silencio.

Silencio, eso sobraba a su alrededor… demasiado silencio, incluso, le extraño escuchar su propia voz., hacia meses que no se escuchaba así mismo decir algo, pues nunca necesitó comunicación con alguien más. Siempre, desde el momento en que aceptó seguir bajo el cuidado de su maestro, se había encontrado solo, sea cual fuese la hora, si era de día o de noche, de nuevo, como antes de conocer a Torom… se encontraba completamente solo…

-Patrañas del pasado, que bueno que ya deje todo eso en el pasado… -susurró Zul, y su voz sonó más profunda y sincera que la que el mismo solía usar.

No se había percatado del todo, pero, además de las nuevas capacidades que su maestro le había concedido, su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollarse de una manera velos. Su voz había obtenido un tono firme y varonil, el chillido aniñado que solía acudir a el cuando gritaba de manera exasperante se había extinguido, sus ojos desarrollaron una vivacidad y un cortante filo al mirar con serenidad, su cabello comenzaba a alcanzar sus hombros, y ahora veía más lejos que antes el suelo. El niñato de dieciséis años comenzaba a borrarse, y en su lugar, se parecía un joven larguirucho de unos diecisiete, en camino a convertirse un hombre.

"Estoy creciendo" Se sorprendió, mientras que a la vez, observaba sus manos enguantadas "no se porque me sorprende" Pensó de manera apacible, y buscó un lugar en la sombra para recostarse.

Observó al rededor, le pareció, para ser sinceros grato, pero jamás lo admitiría delante de otros.

Al cabo de una ligera siesta se despertó y se levanto para continuar su camino, puesto que no era prudente perder mucho tiempo. Ahora debía buscar a Onimo, y hacer un buen trabajo para Muctut, su maestro. El día trascurrió sin el más mínimo problema, salvo un grupo de mercaderes que rondaban cerca de él, todo estuvo en paz. Sin embargo, Zul sintió curiosidad de dicha "plaga de humanos" y pretendió aproximarse sin mostrarse ante nadie.

"Quizá pueda robar algo interesante" pensó con una sonrisa cruel "Si no, entonces será divertido matarlos por diversión"

Se acercó con cautela, cual lobo sigiloso, eran ya, cerca de la puesta de sol, y las luces se expedían en el cielo cuando columnas oscuras a las que solemos llamar sombras, entre tantas columnas, una de ellas, una casi tan quieta como todas las anteriores, Era el refugió de Zul.

Avanzó a cerca de treinta pasos de distancia de la carreta, la cual era jalada por un burro bastante viejo que ya se sentía cerca de la muerte con solo verlo. Sobre la carreta iban varias personas, y varios rollos de telas y bolsas que obviamente serian llevadas a vender en la ciudad más próxima.

Zul observó con más detenimiento, en total habían tres hombres y una persona más, que a causa de la vestimenta y la manta que llevaba encima, no pudo descubrir ni su sexo o edad, pero, a juzgar por su altura, y por parte de su vestimenta que se lograba mostrar, se trataba, o de un niño, o de una mujer.

Algo, especialmente captó la atención de Zul, quien fuera aquella persona que estaba envuelta en mantas, a Zul, su aroma le parecía sumamente familiar, De hecho, recordaba haberlo sentido alguna vez en el pasado, pero… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde lo había sentido? Y aun más extraño todavía, era el aroma de un humano, ¿de quien se trataría entonces?

Continuó caminando a la sombra de la carreta, ni los dueños de esta, ni el animal que los guiaba se habían percatado de su sigilosa presencia. Al caer la noche, acamparon, alistaron sus tiendas de campaña, e hicieron rondas de tres horas para rolar el turno de la vigilancia, Zul no tuvo ninguna oportunidad para observar con claridad el rostro de dicha persona, solo pudo confirma su sospecha de que se trataba de una mujer, debido al nombre de esta: Magda.

La chica lucia bastante débil, y su respiración sonaba con dificultad, no era raro, puesto que parecía bastante pequeña aun, y quizá no debió tener una muy buena infancia.

Transcurrió la noche y llegó la mañana, incluso a Zul le extrañaba el no haber atacado ya a todo aquel grupo; quizá no había actuado como el quería debido a su curiosidad por dicha joven. Llegando a ponerse el sol del segundo día, el grupo se hospedó en una pequeña posada de una aldea a las orillas de un rió cercano.

"Lo más sensato será descansar en una cama, hace bastante que no duermo en una, y no me he desviado de mi rumbo en lo absoluto"

Ojos Grises se hospedó en la misma posada, la cual resultó bastante más cómoda de lo que Zul esperaba en una pequeña comunidad. Al recostarse en la cama se despojó de sus ropas, sus orejas finalmente se podían colocar en punta con toda la libertan del mundo, y ya no temía porque la gente juzgase su cuerpo, que ahora se notaba más desarrollado.

Lentamente serró los ojos mientras intentaba recordar de donde conocía ese aroma, era distante y agradable, pero… no, no podía ser… era sumamente absurdo.

Dio un par de giros en su cama y después se levantó hacia el baño, para su buena suerte, la mejor habitación estaba desocupada, y el contaba con el suficiente dinero para pagar eso y más.

Ya en el baño, finalmente mostró su desnudes, al mirarse en el reflejo del agua notó un par de cosas, la primera era que bastante había cambiado, se sintió enérgico y poderoso, sin embargo, la segunda cosa que noto de igual manera fueron las múltiples cicatrices que había obtenido en su infancia, su transformación tan solo las había borrado un poco, pero continuaban siendo desagradables y molestas a su vista, una clara evidencia de la crueldad humana. Incluso gruñó un poco mientras afilaba la mirada con dolor y rabia, molestándose cada vez más con todo aquel humano con el que había tenido contacto antes, repugnante y mezquino… los odiaba a todos.

Golpeó el agua un par de veces, y su reflejo se distorsionó por completo a la vez que maldecía las marcas de su piel.

Miró con más detenimiento sus ojos, y estos se dilataron, le extrañó la rapidez con la que su vista había evolucionado, pero inmediatamente viró la cabeza y se sumergió en el agua.

-no te atrevas a bajar mientras yo no estoy,¿me escuchaste?

-si, mamá

-bien, se buena niña y el monstruo no te hará nada

En la infinita oscuridad del sótano, el pequeño Zul sollozaba, el silencio era su único aliado, y la oscuridad, su camarada. Los pasos que resonaban a su alrededor, eran los de su madre, acababa de dañarle nuevamente, varias veces, en esta ocasión el arma fue un cinturón común.

Por alguna razón, la maestra tenia mucha prisa, y no quería dejar a su retoño solo, sus palabras exactas fueron: "se buena niña y el monstruo no te hará nada". Solía decir esas palabras cuando salía y dejaba a su pequeño dulce de manzana sola en el primer piso.

Zul siempre sentía igual, y lo detestaba, soledad, dolor, más soledad, tristeza, angustia, dolor… todo era un circulo vicioso que día a día alimentaba su odio.

-algún día me iré –susurraba con animo en la mirada –me iré y no me pasará nada

Ya tenía cerca de los diez años cuando esos pensamientos brincaban como grillos en su cabeza. "solo necesito irme, solo eso, irme" Pero su pregunta después de su esperanza… ¿irme? ¿Cómo…? Necesitaba ayuda… no, quizá, un chivo expiatorio.

Un chivo expiatorio…

-maldita sea... –susurró mientras las lagrimas continuaban fluyendo y derramándose por sus pequeñas mejillas –me quiero ir de aquí…me quiero ir… me quiero ir…

La estancia sobre su cabeza calló, Zul pensó que "el retoño" se había dormido, pero se equivocó, la puerta que daba paso a su pequeño mundo en el sótano se abrió, con dificultad, pero lo hizo. Zul tembló de miedo "Es ella…" pensó con horror, el significado de ese sonido casi nunca era bueno, y Zul prefería morirse de hambre antes de escuchar ese sonido una vez más.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarse, su sorpresa resultó aun más grande al mirar con detenimiento. Le resultó difícil, puesto que sus ojos se habían adaptado casi a la perfección a la oscuridad, Al principio no vio nada, después una sombra, y finalmente un ser…

-hola, ¿eres tu el señor monstruo? –saludó una pequeña belleza de cerca de los seis años

Zul quedó paralizado, los ojos de esa pequeña criatura lo había hipnotizado, y sin entender porque, lo dejaron indefenso y sumamente confundido. Al cabo de unos segundos, recobró la voz, y especuló unas pocas palabras.

-ah… si, eh, soy yo…-respondió con temor.

Esa era la primera vez que la veía, y a diferencia de lo que se imaginaba, ella era un ángel.

-no pareces un monstruo –respondió la pequeña con sinceridad

-ah… ¿enserio…? –preguntó, había escuchado tantas veces esa expresión, que ahora le resultaba completamente familiar.

Los golpes, acompañados con las palabras "demonio" o "monstruo" lo había hecho pensar que eso era, y que solo aquello lo describía a la perfección; sus ataduras eran más profundas de lo que el pensaba, comenzando por las palabras, terminando en los golpes.

¿Era todo aquello verdad? ¿Se sentía como un demonio a causa de los insultos? ¿O simplemente se trataba de un horrendo apodo para ridiculizarlo? Para su propia desgracia, ni siquiera eso sabía con certeza.

-un sueño… -se dijo a si mismo, y se restregó los ojos con la palma de la mano. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba aun en el cuarto del hostal, y ajustar por la tenue luz que enmarcaba el horizonte, aun no había amanecido.

Quedó quieto por unos instantes, observando el cielo oscuro. Escuchó un ruido en el pasillo, este lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y de confusión debido a dicho recuerdo anterior.

Se vistió y salió, para cuando lo hizo no había nadie en el pasillo, caminó hacia la pequeña estancia y se sentó en la barra a esperar, sin embargo, su única compañía era el silencio.

Odiaba esa clase de silencio, el silencio de los cuartos, era muy molesto, le hacia pensar en su estancia por poco más de diez años en el sótano de su casa. Recientemente, había comenzado a odiarlo más, quizá era debido a la soledad.

-¿se le ofrece algo, joven? –preguntó el encargado al notar a Zul en el barra

Dudó en contestar, e incluso pensó que seria bueno divertirse matando al hombre y salir huyendo, pero no quería perder tiempo, y menos aun manchar su ropa recién lavada. Especuló sus palabras con cuidado, y regresó la mirada intentando lucir cordial y nada sospechoso, pues su mirada lo delataba un poco.

-déme unos huevos fritos –dijo al fin, lucia bastante inseguro al dar esa respuesta, entre forzando su mirada e intentado lucir in filial.

-¿solos? –preguntó el hombre al comenzar su camino entorno a la cocina.

-no, con tocino –respondió un poco más seguro de si, y esbozando una sonrisa que lo hacia lucir infantil.

Al retirarse el hombre sintió extraño el rostro, era debido a la sonrisa que había logrado escapar de sus labios, reaccionó y se cubrió la boca.

"¿Qué rayos estas intentando, Zul? ¿Caerle bien a este cretino?" Pensó, en un arranque de enojo contra si mismo. Se sintió avergonzado y molesto por dicha actitud suya, quizá el ambiente del entorno lo había sacado de si por unos instantes, pero eso no volveria a pasarle de nuevo, no señor, se mostraría indiferente ante todo, el resto de su viaje.

"Quizá estoy de demasiado buen humor hoy…"

En un instante, entre pensamientos y pensamientos, dejó de captar su entorno al rededor, durante aquel lapso, la jovencilla que tanto le había llamado la atención llegó a la estancia en la que él se encontraba ubicado, para cuando se percato de esto, la joven se hallaba a unos escasos cinco pasos de él, Zul se puso en pie, y la joven, -que se encontraba cubierta con una manta- sonrió, sin dejar ver su rostro, Zul palideció ante esto, y a pesar de que la chica había especulado que la acción de Zul se debía al respeto común de un caballero por una dama, la realidad era, que su presencia lo había espantado.

Cuan grande resultó la sorpresa de Zul al mirar los ojos de esta chica. Quizá jamás hubiera imaginado encontrársela nunca.

-mucho gusto joven, mi nombre es Magda –sonrió la chica

No hubo repuesta por parte del hibrido, simplemente quedó quiero y sorprendido, al tenerla enfrente, finalmente logró responderle.

-tu eres Magda… -susurró Zul, al tiempo que trataba de salir del trance, pues se hallaba con la que fuese quizá, la mejor amiga de la infancia de su hermana…

-ah, si, mucho gusto –saludó sonriente -¿te conozco? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, y buscando en su memoria alguna imagen fotográfica similar a la del joven que tenia enfrente –te me haces algo familiar –afirmó de nuevo sonriendo.

Zul esquivó su mirada con velocidad. Le parecía indecente que se le mirara de esa manera, después de todo, no era un simple humano. Era curioso, pero… al sonreír, Magda obtenía un brillo especial, casi sobre natural…

-no… no me conoces –le dijo con seriedad, aun la incomodidad estuviese presente en su mirada.

-¿enserio? Porque, de verdad te me haces muy familiar –comentó con un rostro incrédulo e infantil, pues a juzgar por su edad, la chica no sobrepasaba los catorce años.

-ah, no… tu no me conoces –reafirmó –pero… Yo a ti si –dijo, a la vez miró con suma frialdad a la jovencita, una mirada intensa y punzante, que llegaba con fulgor directo al alma humana.

Sus ojos reflejaban un destellante odio incrédulo, y al advertirlo, Magda se avergonzó, y subió los hombros cual niña inocente que era.

-su orden, joven –interrumpió el encargado, a la vez que depositaba el desayuno de Zul en la barra.

-si… -dijo mirando se reojo los huevos.

Tras realizar esto, Magda sonrió y se sentó al lado de Zul solo para observarlo comer

"¿que rayos pretende esta tonta?" Pensó al sentir la mirada curiosa de la muchachilla

Cucharada tras cucharada, Magda observaba como Zul ingería su comida, este, trató de ignorarla, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el suceso se convirtió en una molestia bastante recurrente. Tras varias Cucharadas, Zul azotó el puño sobre la mesa y se puso de pie delante de la joven.

-¡deja de mirarme fijamente! ¡Quiero comer en paz! –gritó

Magda permaneció quieta, y con una mirada absorta y curiosa, en realidad, no parecía importarle mucho que Zul le hubiese gritado de esa manera.

-¡¡agrr!! ¡Deja de mirarme como tonta! –rezongó al notar que sus amenazas no funcionaban

Invocó su segueta finamente diseñada, y levantando una de las puntas en el aire cual parca profesional, miró a la muchacha con suma frialdad y exclamó en un alarido llenó de rabia lo siguiente:

-¡basta! ¡deja de mírame! ¡¿Acaso nunca habías visto a alguien comer?! ¡¿Qué, eres tonta o…?!

-nunca había visto comer a un hibrido… -susurró, y sus palabras sorprendieron a Zul

Lo había dicho como si jamás hubiese pensado que su vida se hallaba en peligro, miraba a Zul con alegría y sin temor, algo que el hibrido nunca esperó, ni quiso ver en un humanó al que hubiese estado a punto de matar. ¡Ni siquiera Derdim lo había visto así jamás! ¡Jamás!

Hubo calma tan solo unos instantes, entonces el encargado llegó, respiraba agitadamente y parecía estar preocupado por los gritos, para cuando estuvo frente a ambos, la desconcentración de Zul reaccionó, de manera que el arma que sostenía en ambas manos se desvaneció en el aire cual burbuja de jabón.

-todo está bajo control, señor –Señaló Magda sonriendo –mi compañero solo se asusto, eso es todo –respondió

El hombre simplemente miró a Zul y después preguntó: "todo bien, ¿joven?" a lo cual, Zul asintió sin dejar de ver el rostro de Magda con suma confusión.

¿Por qué no se podía mover? ¿Acaso esa oven era maga y lo había hechizado? ¿Cómo supo que no era humano? ¿Lo había espiado durante la noche? ¿Había usado alguna magia de adivinación? ¿Cómo logró hacerlo? ¿¡Como!?

-¡OH, vamos! Te sorprendes muy fácil, en realidad solo te observé bien –dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa que lo soluciona todo.

Zul trató de formular una palabra, pero lo único que salio de sus labios fue un silbido, algo así como un siseo momentáneo, como intentando formular una palabra cuya letra inicial es la "s" o la "c".

-jajajaja, no, no soy maga ni nada así –rió Magda –jajaja, espera… -dijo, e instantáneamente comenzó a toser, de una manera desigual y brusca.

Se sentó en su silla y se cubrió la boca un su manta, para evitar lucir descortés

-perdona, no ha sido mi intención –dijo con un tono de modestia en la voz -¿viajas solo? –preguntó como si nada

-que te importa… -respondió Zul un poco más seguro de si, y tratando de no lucir sorprendido ante lo que acababa de sentir.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan malo –Respondió Magda, sintiendo el rechazo de Zul. –dime como te llamas, debes tener un nombre interesante, para ser un hibrido.

Zul cerró los puños casi al punto de crisparlos, tras esto tomó a Magda del su manta y la levanto de la silla en la que se hallaba con suma facilidad

-si vuelves a decirme eso, estupida humana, yo… te juro que…

Por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía no pudo continuar, La mirada de Magda le resultaba tan inocente… tan calida… de hecho, le resultaba similar a la de Elia, solo que más infantil y divertida, quizá era debido a la edad.

-Yo me llamo Magda –dijo al fin la muchachilla –estoy viajando con unos tíos porque causo mucho problema a mi familia.

Zul la soltó y la observó como si no comprendiera lo que le decía, aunque, en realidad, lo que no comprendía era porque se lo decía.

-En el poblado que vivía siempre causaba problemas –comenzó a relatar –tenia muchas amigas, y una familia maravillosa, pero mi enfermedad ha ido en aumento, y eso no es bueno. –dijo mirando a su alrededor tristemente, pero sin dejar de lado la inocencia y la apacibilidad de sus ojos –me gustaba vivir ahí, pero no soporto el hecho de ser una molestia siempre, y decidí venir con mis tíos para que encontremos una cura a mi enfermedad.-señaló, y al terminó de estas oraciones contemplo los ojos de Zul, quien, más que confundido, estaba asombrado. -¿Cuánto hace que viajas solo? ¿Qué clase de hibrido eres?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –inquirió con la misma confusión que al principio.

-porque se que te sientes solo –dijo esta con un poco de fé en la mirada, intentando adivinar los pensamientos de Zul –y también se que no te gusta estar solo, aunque quieras pensar lo contrario…

Ante la última frase de Magda, Zul dio dos pasos hacia atrás, se viró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. No sabia con certeza lo que hacia, ni siquiera lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel instante, Solo el simple hecho de haberle dicho lo que sentía muy dentro de si, le hacia pensar que resultaba mejor alejarse. Y así lo hizo, continuó corriendo, lejos, cada vez más lejos, cada vez más, un poco más, veinte veces más…  
Hasta que llegó un punto en el que nunca supo con exactitud que tan lejos estaba, y pensó haberla perdido, perdido para siempre de su vida, de su pasado, de su débil lado humano inútil y doliente. Cosa que lo hacia sentirse miserable y torpe. "¿Cómo se atreve?" pensaba, aun mientras corría, aun después de una hora de haberla visto en aquella posada sencilla, riendo, alegre e inocente, como si no pasara nada, como si el no fuese una amenaza, como si se tratase de un simple chiquillo que necesitaba ayuda.

La nostalgia le invadió, pero no, no debía ¡nunca! Y menos por una insignificante humana, pero… esos ojos… esa mirada divertida y calida… esa teste pálida, pero alegre por su vida… "¡¡No!! ¡Ya basta! ¡Maldita sea esa chiquilla imbesil!" se repetía en un intento desesperado por huir de si mismo. Por olvidar la mirada de Magda al verlo marcharse a toda velocidad, con miedo, y debilidad, no, no podía, ¡no debía! Jamás… jamás… Magda jamás debía aparecerse en si, nunca, o aquello que ahora según el "más odiaba" podía despertar… o quizá, quería ignorar que ya estaba comenzando a despertar.

Se detuvo agitado, respirando con fuerza, de una manera muy frenética, no quería entender porque había actuado así, quería inventarse una excusa para ser como era, pero no la había, y el en el fondo lo sabia.

-No quiero volver a verte… Magda… -dijo para si, serrando los ojos con fuerza, como si la mentira que acabase de recitar le doliera en el alma.

Quizá era más la inocencia que el coraje lo que le causó tal dolor, no quería matarla, pero tampoco quería que aquella joven quedase con vida, para burlarse de él nuevamente. Al pensar eso levantó la cabeza con velocidad hacia la dirección por donde llegó, inhaló profundamente y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, lo único que quería en ese momento era poner a esa joven en su lugar y darle una lección que no olvidara. Rió con sorna al pensar en lo divertido que seria versus miembros por partes, o sentir sus lágrimas al verla llorar con desesperación por su vida… lo disfrutaría de verdad…


	68. Capítulo 67 La aldea de los hibridos

**Capítulo 67 . La aldea de los híbridos.**

**por Roskat  
**

Elia levantó la cabeza. Le había parecido escuchar como un susurro, y se puso en alerta, pensando que quizá eran enemigos. Sin embargo, se trataba solo de Lidda y Ludovico, quienes hablaban en voz baja cerca del fuego. Ya había amanecido, y faltaba poco para ponerse en pie y continuar la marcha. Elia se giró y miró hacia Jason. El chico y ella habían dormido compartiendo una manta, y este le había echado los brazos encima, como abrazándola en sueños. A veces era agradable, pero ahora Elia sentía el aliento agrio de él, y empezaba a tener mucho calor. "Será mejor que me levante y me asee un poco".

Elia se apartó despacio, con cuidado de no despertar a Jason. Sin embargo, nada más quitarse los brazos del chico de encima, este la agarró por la cintura y volvió a apresarla.

- Um... Un ratito más... - murmuró en sueños.

- Ya ha amanecido. - Elia trató de escurrirse otra vez. - Vamos, arriba, dormilón...

- Solo un ratito... Medea.

Jason sintió que la persona que abrazaba se alejaba de su lado corriendo. El chico de Keel abrió los ojos del todo, y se encontró con que Elia ya no estaba a su lado. Se incorporó de un salto, se desperezó y dijo:

- Buenos días, Ludovico, Lidda...

Ludovico se estaba riendo, mientras Lidda alzaba los ojos hacia las copas de los árboles y musitaba una serie de insultos unos tras otro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Jason. Solo Ludovico supo responderle:

- Que eres menos delicado con las mujeres que un león en una tienda de porcelana. - Ludovico dejó de reírse. Sus carcajadas habían despertado al resto del grupo, y entonces dijo, con la sonrisa en los labios: - Bueno, chicos, creo que tenemos un pequeño problemilla que solucionar...

***********************

Jason corría procurando no hacer ruido. Muy cerca, siguiéndole con empeño, estaba Torom. Habían dejado los bosques del oeste, pero se habían adentrado en Hermetia, una región de paso boscosa, llena de riscos, acantilados, y grutas. Un lugar ideal para tender emboscadas y robar a los viajeros. Desde que sabían que había carteles con sus rostros y una suma considerable de dinero asociado a su captura, el grupo evitaba las posadas y los lugares transitados. Jason llegó a un promontorio, y el joven mercenario le indicó que fuera por la derecha, y él por la izquierda. El chico de Keel obedeció, y no tardó en escuchar lo siguiente:

"Diez" dijo mentalmente Torom.

"¿Lo has escuchado, Jason?" percibió el pensamiento de Lidda, con un poco de sorna.

"No soy tonto, por si no lo sabíais" replicó fastidiado Jason.

"¿Hace falta que te recuerde lo que has hecho esta mañana? Has conseguido que la única maga en condiciones del grupo esté de mal humor... Desde luego..." le contestó Lidda.

Jason se maldijo en voz baja. Gracias a un hechizo de Elia, los miembros del grupo que no sabían nada de magia (casi todos), podían comunicarse mentalmente. La maga había demostrado mucha paciencia a la hora de enseñar, sobre todo a Jason, a quién todo eso de concentrarse y dejar fluir la mente le sonaba a cuento de hadas. Pero a pesar de su buena disposición a enseñarle, con él se mostró muy fría y arisca. El chico ya no sabía como pedirle perdón.

"Gracias, Lidda, por recordármelo". Jason se asomó un poco. "Ya les veo. Torom tiene razón: son diez."

Jason observó que uno de ellos tenía un trozo de papel de color sepia, con la parte superior desgarrada.

"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, adelante" escuchó a Torom. "Yo te cubro".

Tomó aire. El saber que todo dependía de él le hacía sentir nervioso, pero si se concentraba, podría llegar a hacerlo. Bueno, si se tratara de luchar o de cocinar, probablemente fracasaría de forma estrepitosa. Esto, sin embargo, podría hacerlo porque era justo lo que mejor se le daba. En la lista de habilidades de Jason, estaba tallar cosas en madera, meter la pata hasta el cuello y correr como un gamo.

- ¡Eh! - Jason dio un salto en medio del círculo de mercenarios.

Eran tal y como había dicho Torom que debían ser: unos paletos. Sikoth había detectado sus huellas en el bosque antes de la madrugada, y no habían hecho nada para ocultarlas o por lo menos, para guiarles a una trampa. Por si acaso, Lyra y Koru habían observado los movimientos del grupo, y no tardaron en darse cuenta de que no eran más que unos pobres campesinos que, animados por la sustanciosa recompensa, se habían internado en Hermetia para pillarles.

Cuando Jason apareció, tardaron en reaccionar, como si no supieran quién era. Aunque uno de ellos tenía entre las manos el cartel con las descripciones y otro poseía un cartel con sus rostros dibujados.

"Anda, ayúdales" le pidió Lidda.

"Que me perdone Horth por lo que voy a hacer" Jason se cruzó de brazos y, alzando la voz y la barbilla en actitud desafiante, gritó a pleno pulmón:

- ¡Yo soy el chico del lunar, el famoso "Pies de Fuego" de la Villa de Keel! ¡Atrapadme, si os creéis tan valientes!

Por fin reaccionaron: el grupo de "peligrosos mercenarios" se abalanzaron sobre Jason, o más bien, sobre la tierra removida que dejó el chico, pues ya había saltado hacia atrás. En cuanto posó los pies en el suelo, salió corriendo. Los mercenarios le perseguían a caballo, con sus lanzas, redes y espadas a punto. Jason se concentró en el movimiento de sus piernas y en su respiración. Las ramas y las hojas se confundían a su alrededor, en medio de una nebulosa de color ocre y verde. Ni siquiera escuchaba la voz de Lidda, la de Torom y la de Koru. De repente, una voz masculina muy seria e irritada le gritó mentalmente:

"Necio, estás corriendo en la dirección equivocada. ¡Da la maldita vuelta!"

"Ustedes perdonen" Jason, todo colorado, se giró. Esquivó a los bandidos con agilidad, pasando por debajo de las patas de los caballos encabritados. Uno de ellos intentó ensartar a Jason con una lanza, pero una bola de luz le dio de lleno en la espalda y el mercenario cayó al suelo en medio de gritos de dolor. Jason ya no estaba allí para verlo. Corría, en la dirección correcta, como quién no sabe hacer otra cosa, como un autómata que no se detiene hasta que se le acabe la cuerda. Para Jason, en esa ocasión no fue la cuerda, sino la llegada a la meta. Los mercenarios vieron como el veloz chico desaparecía detrás de una cortina de hojas, y se precipitaron tras él.

Allí, fueron víctimas de una serie de golpes, mandobles y poderosos hechizos de confusión y ceguera. Jason esperó a que todos terminaran, para regresar al pequeño claro. Torom llegó en ese momento, todo colorado por el esfuerzo pero sonriente.

- Por un segundo, pensé que todo se iba al traste.

Los mercenarios que quedaron en pie, salieron huyendo, dejando tras de sí lanzas, cascos, mantas y las más diversas armas y bolsas. Lidda parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo. Metía las manos en todas las bolsas, y contaba las monedas con una sonrisa.

- Buen botín; sí, señor. Tenemos un buen futuro como banda de ladrones.

Torom hizo una mueca de disgusto. De acuerdo, no se trataba de atracar a gente, sino de robar a un grupo de mercenarios lo bastante torpes para caer en una trampa tan burda, pero no le tranquilizaba este hecho. Otro que no parecía contento con el método era Sikoth. El joven se había mantenido aparte, solo prestando su apoyo en el caso de que su hermano resultara herido. Candras había aceptado, pero a la hora de la verdad solo atacó a aquellos que trataron huir. Koru sí había disfrutado, y ahora se probaba un casco con un ridículo penacho rojo.

- Estupendo. En la próxima aldea, tendremos para la posada y unas buenas jarras de cerveza. - comentaba Koru.

- Eso si nos dejan entrar. - Lyra le dio una patada a un guantalete de aspecto anticuado. En ese momento, guardó las alabardas en sus guantes. - ¿Han subido la recompensa, Ludovico?

El caballero miraba el papel con las descripciones físicas. Leyó en voz alta los muchos crímenes de los que se les acusaba. Saqueo, destrucción de monumentos de la villa de Keel como el palacio real y las ruinas del templo de Horth; asesinatos, hechicería oscura...

- Que la sigan subiendo. Siempre he deseado batir el record de recompensa. - Lidda se sentó sobre el cuerpo de uno de los mercenarios, inconsciente. - El rey de la Ciudad Crisol ofrecía medio millón de monedas de oro a aquel que le trajera mi cabeza en una picota. Esto no es nada.

La ladrona contempló al grupo. Unos parecían animados por el éxito de la misión, y otros serios. Fijó su vista en Jason, y entonces dijo:

- Y aquí tenemos al más tonto entre los tontos. Chico, te dijimos que al norte...

- Ya lo sé. - Jason fijó su atención en la halfling, puesto que antes había estado observando como Ludovico empezaba a toser. - Cuando estás corriendo con un montón de lunáticos detrás, lo último que piensas es en detenerte para orientarte.

- Pues tendrías que haberlo hecho antes de saltar en medio del claro y gritarles que eras... Espera... "El famoso pies de fuego de la Villa de Keel". - Lidda se echó a reír. Jason se alegraba de ver a la halfling de "buen humor" después de la seriedad de los últimos días... pero no le gustaba nada que él fuera el objeto de la mofa.

- La pequeña señorita halfling tiene razón. Debiste pensar antes de actuar de forma tan precipitada, pero todo ha salido bien. - Ludovico guardó el cartel en el bolsillo. - ¿No estás cansado?

- No. - Jason respiraba de forma normal, sin jadear. - Puedo correr más tiempo, si quiero. Aunque sí es cierto que me canso, pero de hacer de cebo.

Ludovico sonrió de forma triste, y, tras mirar de refilón a Jason, anunció:

- Vamos, no debemos detenernos por aquí. Esos tipos pueden regresar, o aparecer otros más inteligentes.

- Ey, Jason, no me guardes rencor. - Lidda le lanzó algo al chico. Este lo atrapó al vuelo y luego lo miró: se trataba de una especie de roca de cristal atada a un largo cordel. - Bonita piedra, ¿eh?. Tu parte del tesoro. Puedes regalársela a tu novia, para que te perdone.

Con el rostro más colorado que un tomate, Jason caminó junto al resto en dirección al "campamento base", el lugar donde Elia había dispuesto un círculo mágico de protección. Mientras estuvieran allí dentro, ningún mago podría detectarles, y tampoco podría entrar ningún ser vivo sin que los cristales les alertaran. La maga había permanecido allí, sentada en una posición de meditación, aunque la piel macilenta y los ojos enrojecidos decían que no había meditado en paz.

- Felicidades, Elia. - dijo Koru. - Gracias a ti, ha sido pan comido.

- De nada. - Elia miró a Jason. El chico sonrió, pero Elia, en lugar de corresponder a la sonrisa, se limitó a preguntar si todos se encontraban bien.

- Uf... Huelo a demonios. Voy a darme un baño al río. - dijo Lidda. Lyra también necesitaba nadar y lavarse el pelo, y, viendo que las chicas iban a bañarse, Elia también se unió a ellas, antes de que Jason tratara de hablar con ella.

*************************

La cena estaba a punto, y las chicas aún no habían regresado de su baño en el río. Ludovico dijo que debían avisarlas, y muy pronto, se ofrecieron voluntarios Sikoth y Torom. Jason les detuvo colocándose el primero.

- Alto los dos. Yo soy un caballero, podré avisarlas sin atentar a su honor y a su pudor. De vosotros, no me fío en ese sentido.

Torom se puso colorado, pero Sikoth replicó que quién se creía el de Keel para imponerse así de repente. Al final, Ludovico dijo que Jason estaba en lo cierto, y que fuera él de una vez. Koru, junto a Candras, se encontraba demasiado atento a la cocción de la pieza de carne y el caldero, fue quien les dijo que se dejasen de tonterías.

"Y lo dice él, el que siempre busca ocasión para decir la frase graciosa". Jason no había mentido con respecto a sus intenciones: él solo las avisaría, sin echar ni un vistazo. Al fin y al cabo, un deber de un buen caballero era ser cortés y no dañar la reputación de ninguna mujer. La vegetación era tan espesa que sin duda le escucharían llegar, y tenía pensado solo asomarse un poco, cerrar los ojos y avisar que la cena estaba lista. Además, quería hablar con Elia a solas.

Escuchó un tarareo, e identificó, gracias a la tonada, a la shinobi Lyra; pues esa tonada era una de las que solía tocar. Jason apartó unas ramas y se asomó. Se encontró con una visión que le dejó paralizado, quieto como una estatua de madera.

La shinobi se estaba peinando, sentada sobre una gran roca en la orilla. Una manta le rodeaba el cuerpo, pero podía ver su espalda desnuda. El sol del atardecer entraba a raudales a través de las hojas de los árboles, y daba de lleno en la brillante cabellera oscura. Con la cabeza ladeada y los cabellos estirados a un lado, Lyra parecía tocar la canción que tatareaba usando los hilos cobrizos de su melena y el cepillo de madera. De repente, la ninja giró la cabeza, y sorprendió a Jason mirándola. El muchacho de Keel se puso rojo como un tomate, y se giró para marcharse corriendo, cuando se golpeó contra una rama.

Tardó como un minuto en recuperar la visión y dejar de lado a las cientos de estrellas de colorines que danzaban sobre sus ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntaba Lyra, obligándole a ponerse en pie.

- Per... perdona... No es lo que parece, no te estaba espiando ni nada... – empezó a disculparse Jason. No debía olvidar que Lyra llevaba siempre con ella, ocultas en sus guantaletes, dos alabardas de plata. Había tenido suerte de que la shinobi no le hubiera atravesado el corazón con ellas.

- No pasa nada. ¿Querías algo? – a Lyra le hacía gracia los aspavientos del chico, lo rojo que se había puesto y sobre todo el gesto de apartarse de ella y taparse los ojos con las manos. Para ayudarle a sentirse más cómodo, Lyra apretó la manta enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Venía para avisaros que la cena está preparada, pero me he asomado y te he visto y yo... Perdona.

- Deja de disculparte. – Lyra le observó, con una sonrisa melancólica. – Parecías triste, ¿te pasaba algo? ¿Es por lo de Elia?

Jason se apoyó en un árbol, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Lyra le obligó a bajar las manos, comentándole que no pasaba nada. Bien, ya que le había pillado, Jason debía ser sincero. Era mejor eso que dejar que Lyra pensara que era una especie de pervertido.

- Es una tontería... Al verte cepillándote el cabello me he acordado de mi madre.

- ¿Tu madre?

- Ella, como cuando te conocí, también era pelirroja, aunque su pelo era más rojo sangre que el tuyo antes. Normalmente, solía llevarlo oculto bajo un gran pañuelo. Solo en casa, cuando estábamos solos, lo llevaba suelto. Se cepillaba como tú, despacito. Contaba cada pasada del cepillo en voz alta, hasta cien, porque decía que era el mejor método para tener la melena brillante. – Jason se echó a reír nervioso. – No sé porque te cuento esto, perdona.

- No es ninguna tontería. – Lyra se recogió el cabello en una coleta. – Es envidiable que tengas tan buenos recuerdos de tu madre. Nunca te avergüences de ellos.

Jason le dio las gracias y se dio la vuelta, para marcharse camino abajo. Justo entonces, sintió otro golpe que le dejó aturdido unos segundos. Pensó que les estaban atacando, hasta que escuchó la voz de Lidda. La halfing, con un guijarro en la mano izquierda, le gritaba:

- ¿Qué haces aquí, pervertido? – la hafling parecía otra, el cabello húmedo y suelto se le pegaba a la cara. Parecía una miniatura de mujer, nada que ver con una niña. Sobresaliendo por debajo del cuerpo diminuto cubierto con una manta corta, Jason llegó a verle las piernas bien formadas. Se giró y salió corriendo a la velocidad del rayo, todo colorado.

Como no hay dos golpes sin tres, Jason se tropezó con alguien que le salió al paso.

- ¡Ah, Elia! La cena está lista y yo te buscaba para...

- ¿No puedes hacerlo tú solo? – la maga se cruzó de brazos. Los ojos ámbar estaban entrecerrados, y el ceño fruncido.

- La verdad es que necesitaba decir...

- ¡Me da igual! – Elia se giró. – Anda, ve a contarle tus asuntos a doña shinobi perfección, seguro que ella soluciona tus problemas.

Elia dio la vuelta para volver a la orilla del río, a grandes pasos. El cabello goteaba, pues acaba de lavárselo, y el cuerpo entero estaba en tensión. Como iba descalza y encima con solo una manta larga a modo de toalla, dio un traspié y se cayó cual larga sobre el barro. Genial, allí estaba, toda una gran maga de la escuela de Gren, medio desnuda, con una manta roída por vestido y sintiéndose peor que el barro.

Unas manos la cogieron de los hombros y la izaron hasta ponerla en pie. Jason le preguntó si estaba bien.

- Creo que he ensuciado la única manta limpia que nos queda. – comentó Elia. Con el golpe, se le había pasado el enfado, sustituido ahora por el dolor en la rodilla y en el orgullo.

- Sí, es cierto, está manchada. – Jason se estaba riendo. Al principio lo disimulaba, pero de repente soltó una gran carcajada.

- Encima... ¿te ríes? – Elia se apartó. - ¡Eres un imbécil!

Trató de apartarse, pero Jason la retuvo, colocando una de sus manazas sobre el hombro de Elia.

- Pareces una de esas sacerdotisas novatas, con los hábitos largos... Aunque ellas no llevan los hombros al aire. – Elia le llamó descarado, y Jason, tras reírse un poco, se puso serio para decir: - Estás bien, solo ha sido un resbalón.

Elia empezaba a sentirse avergonzada. No era normal portarse de esa manera, tan celosa y caprichosa, solo porque había visto a Jason hablando con Lyra a solas, sin contar con lo ocurrido por la mañana. Estaba ya acostumbrada a que los chicos del grupo miraran embelesados a la ninja, y no se esperaba ver a Jason haciendo lo mismo. Aquello le había dolido, aunque tenía que reconocer que ni el muchacho de Keel ni la shinobi tenían la culpa. Pero lo de esa mañana...

- Sigo enfadada contigo. – Elia se frotó la rodilla. – Además, hoy parece que todo me sale mal... Estoy esperando a que se seque mi túnica, y no quiero que los demás me vean con estas pintas.

Jason se apartó, miró detenidamente a la maga y añadió:

- Si estás estupenda. Digna de una recepción en la casa de los duques, los mayores mecenas de Keel.

- Ya estás bromeando otra vez. Tanto estar con Ludo-juego-sucio es perjudicial. Sus tonterías son contagiosas.

- Lo digo en serio. – Jason le dio un golpe cariñoso en la nariz.

El chico de Keel le hizo una ligera caricia a un mechón del cabello castaño de Elia, para limpiarle el barro. La maga era consciente de que estaban los dos solos, en un bosque que se iba quedando en penumbras y encima tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir su respiración como una cálida brisa. Elia alzó la mano y tocó la mejilla de Jason, el lado izquierdo, y se quedó mirando su lunar. El chico no se apartó con la caricia, sino que respondió de forma instintiva rodeando la cintura de Elia.

- Tú me llamaste Medea... - dijo la maga.

- Perdóname, de verdad, yo quería decirte que... - toda la seguridad de Jason había desaparecido. Se puso colorado cuando musitó una frase muy rápida, que Elia le pidió que repitiera. Jason iba a hacerlo, al oído de la maga, pero...

- ¡Aún estás aquí, pervertido! – gritó Lidda. La halfing lanzó a mataconejos y esta se clavó a unos centímetros escasos de la cabeza de Jason. El chico tragó saliva y se separó un poco de Elia, pero no le quitó la mano de la cintura.

Fue Elia quien se apartó, totalmente colorada, y Jason, tras un gesto de duda y decepción, retiró la mano. El aspirante a caballero estaba igualmente sonrojado.

- La cena está ya servida. Os esperamos. Luego hablamos. – Jason se marchó corriendo, dejando a Elia confundida.

Ya en el campamento, tuvo que mojar un paño en agua y aplicarlo en el punto exacto donde Lidda le había golpeado. Ludovico, que no le había quitado ojo desde su entrada, comentó:

- Vaya, Pies de Fuego, tienes la cara colorada, un chichón en la frente y otro en el cogote. – Ludovico se echó a reír cuando añadió: - Me parece que a las señoras no les has parecido lo suficientemente caballeroso.

- Creo que por hoy he tenido bastante entrenamiento.

********************************************

Durante la cena, consistente en casi toda la carne seca que llevaban los ladrones, Jason sintió que el sable oxidado temblaba. Comunicó este hecho al grupo, aunque la vibración fue corta y tampoco concluyente.

- Puede ser... - Torom vaciló, pero luego añadió: - Zul. Él tenía una pieza, la del espejo de Lathia. Quizá...

- Zul ya nos habría atacado, y por la forma de vibrar del sable, la pieza debe encontrarse algo lejos. Mañana, al amanecer, iremos a buscarla. - Ludovico iba a añadir algo más, pero empezó a toser. - Esta noche estoy cansado, y como hoy has aprendido lo que es una emboscada, doy por concluido el entrenamiento.

- De acuerdo. - Jason ocultó su decepción. En su opinión, aún le faltaba mucho para igualar la destreza de Torom o de Sikoth (por no hablar de Koru o Lidda). No dijo nada, porque vio que Ludovico se limpiaba la boca con rapidez, para ocultar un pequeño reguero de sangre en la comisura. Otra vez...

Cuando llegó la guardia de Jason, a eso de la medianoche, el chico se acercó con cuidado de no despertar a Lidda, que dormía al lado de Elia. Dio un golpecito al saco de la maga y esta se incorporó enseguida. Sin decir nada, la chica y Jason caminaron hasta alejarse del fuego.

- He puesto los hechizos de protección a trabajar a toda potencia. - Elia sonrió. En medio de la oscuridad, Jason solo podía ver el brillo de sus ojos ambarinos, como en aquella ocasión en la Isla Bakuan. Y también, como entonces, olió el perfume de sus cabellos. Jason la rodeó con sus brazos y Elia correspondió al beso, con cierta frialdad.

- ¿Pero aún estás enfadada? - Jason se señaló la nuca. - Hoy, Lidda casi me mata de una pedrada, me han perseguido cientos de mercenarios sanguinarios y por un pelo he escapado de una muerte horrible. Creo que los dioses me han castigado bastante.

Jason había hablado con un tono jocoso, pero Elia estaba muy seria. Cuando levantó la vista, logró que Jason la atendiera con la misma gravedad. Los ojos ambarinos de la chica estaban acuosos, y hacía un gran esfuerzo para dominar sus emociones. Elia estaba acostumbrada a ello, sabía que podría hacerlo, pero en ese momento sintió las fuerzas flaquear. Jason, al ver el apuro de la chica, le tomó las dos manos y las acarició.

- Elia, en serio: perdóname. Yo no pretendía herirte, solo fue un lapsus tonto. - Jason buscó la mirada de Elia. - Si me hubiera despertado Sikoth, también le habría llamado Medea.

Y Elia se echó a reír.

- ¿No puedes estar serio ni cinco minutos?

- Claro que sí, pero es que me gusta más tu risa que las lágrimas. Ya has llorado bastante últimamente. - Jason la abrazó y por fin sintió que Elia se dejaba abrazar. - ¿Me perdonas?

- Sí, tonto.

- Me encantaría pasar contigo a solas al menos una hora. Pero resulta casi imposible. - comentó Jason.

- Normal. - Elia jugueteó con el collar del compromiso, que el chico lucía en el cuello. - Quizá en la próxima posada podríamos pedir una habitación para nosotros...

- ¡Elia!

- Acabas de decir que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo a solas. - Elia comprendió que quizá había sido demasiado brusca, pero le gustaba ver la mezcla de risa y escándalo en el rostro de Jason. - Antes, me gustaría que me contaras algo más sobre tí. Torom me dijo que tu familia te había rechazado...

- Bueno, llamarles "mi familia" es demasiado. - Jason y Elia se sentaron en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el mismo árbol. Jason jugueteaba con los dedos de Elia mientras le contaba cómo, de pequeño, fue llevado a la granja Wade y luego expulsado. También le relató lo ocurrido el tiempo en que los dos estuvieron separados.

Elia se puso tensa, nerviosa. En un primer momento, se indignó porque Lidda hubiera puesto la cabeza de Jason en bandeja de plata; más tarde escuchó el relato del extraño rescate de Ludovico y también la explicación sobre la pieza de Sibel y su uso. Cuando terminó de contar, Jason miró hacia el círculo de durmientes: todos parecían seguir en sus sueños o pesadillas, ajenos a la ausencia de la pareja.

- Sigo pensando que debí estar con vosotros...

- Um... no lo creo. - Jason jugueteó con un mechón de Elia. La maga le miró de reojo, indecisa ante esa afirmación: - Antes me parecías que eras buena maga, pero ahora... puedo notar que eres más fuerte que antes. Has mejorado como maga con tan solo un período de entrenamiento.

- Tú también has mejorado. - Elia tenía que admitir interiormente que en realidad, viendo a Jason entrenar con Ludovico, no parecía mejor espadachín, pero creyó que a Jason le gustaría escuchar una palabra de ánimo. El chico le sonrió, le dio un beso y luego, sonriendo, declaró:

- Deberíamos volver al claro.

Y eso estaban haciendo, cuando Elia se giró y empujó a Jason con mucha fuerza. El chico trasbilló y estuvo a punto de golpearse con un árbol. Se aferró al tronco y se giró, a tiempo de eludir los filos de unos dardos. Elia estaba concentrada, y a su alrededor una nebulosa amarilla cubría su cuerpo y el de Jason.

- ¡Nos atacan! ¡Corre a avisar a...!

Un figura blanca, se precipitó sobre la maga y la empujó. Elia había perdido la concentración demasiado pronto, probablemente porque estaba preocupada por Jason.

En la oscuridad, Jason captó un destello que ya era capaz de identificar. Frenó el ataque con el sable oxidado, repelió la hoja del afilado estilete y luego, de un salto, se colocó al lado de Elia. La maga se había librado de la figura con un hechizo del báculo. De su brazo derecho manaba un torrente de sangre que caía hasta manchar sus ropas y las botas.

- Estamos en medio de un kekkai. No podemos pedir ayuda. - Elia se concentró.

- Son las asesinas ciegas... - Jason miró a la oscuridad creciente.

Elia recordó que, en el relato de Jason, la asesina ciega novata empleaba hechizos venenosos, un vapor que salía de la propia tierra. Por si acaso, invocó a los espiritus de la tierra para que los protegiesen de cualquier ataque que viniera por abajo. Mientras tanto, Jason la cubrió con su propio cuerpo, atento a cualquier sonido, murmullo o movimiento en la oscuridad.

"Ellas juegan con ventaja: serán dos o más, nos han tendido una trampa y encima nos han conducido a su medio: la oscuridad, donde tienen ventaja sobre nosotros" Jason miró el sable oxidado. "Pero nosotros dos somos fuertes... Al menos Elia será capaz de contrarrestar sus hechizos, y yo... yo tengo que pelear contra Medea."

Otra vez.

La silueta albina resplandeció en la oscuridad, y atacó de arriba a abajo. Jason se giró a tiempo, volteó hacia atrás con ligereza y recuperó el equilibrio en pocos segundos. Detuvo el estilete de plata con un mandoble y después, con los pies apoyados en el suelo, atacó empleando todo su cuerpo. La asesina ciega no le llegaba ni a la cintura, y carecía de la fuerza de sus compañeras. Jason sintió como la niña resbalaba un poco.

Mientras, Elia había terminado de invocar a la tierra. Ahora, le quedaba averiguar donde se hallaba la otra asesina ciega. "Espíritus que veis a través de las trampas de los humanos, mostradme quién se atreve a molestaros derramando sangre" recitó para sí. Debía estar concentrada, no mirar hacia Jason, que luchaba casi en igualdad de condiciones con la pequeña asesina ciega.

- No hace falta que conjures a los espíritus. Estoy aquí.

Elia se giró a tiempo para esquivar el fino y alargado estilete de plata. Sin embargo, otro, lanzado con igual fuerza, se clavó en su hombro izquierdo. La maga alzó el báculo de la ciencia y arremetió con una oleada de fuego hacia su oponente. La asesina ciega saltó a un lado con presteza y atrapó el báculo con una de sus manos.

- Si me llaman, aparezco. - musitó la chica. Y entonces, Elia estuvo segura de que aquella asesina ciega era Medea. La había visto solo una vez, durante el ataque que puso en libertad a Gilean. Entonces, tuvo la sensación de que no era tan peligrosa... Y sin embargo, aquellos ojos glaucos, como si contuvieran leche en lugar de pupilas, la atemorizaron. - Jason es nuestro, que no se te olvide. Tarde o temprano, tendrá que venirse conmigo.

- ¡Jamás! - gritó Elia. El Báculo de la Ciencia tembló y soltó una descarga capaz de freír hasta el hígado de su oponente... pero Medea permaneció inalterable. Golpeó a Elia sin dejar de apretar el Báculo de la Ciencia. "No debo desconcentrarme". - ¡Garra de Tierra!

El suelo sobre el que se apoyaba la asesina ciega empezó a temblar, y cientos de cuchillas atravesaron la piel de la tierra para intentar empalarla. Medea no tuvo más remedio que soltar el báculo de la ciencia para esquivar el ataque. Saltando, se alejó un poco de Elia, y gritó ella también un hechizo que Elia no supo identificar. Unos rayos luminosos de colores rojo y verde se precipitaron como una lluvia hacia la maga. Elia los esquivó con un escudo protector y luego regresó con un ataque más fuerte.

- ¡Para! - gritó entonces Jason. Elia se giró. Tan inmersa había estado en la lucha contra Medea que se había olvidado del aspirante a caballero. Jason tenía a la pequeña asesina ciega, la niña compañera de Medea, apresada por el cuello. La punta del sable oxidado estaba inclinada sobre el cuello de la niña. - Medea, marchate y no le haré nada.

Medea no reaccionó como Jason esperaba: en su lugar, volvió a reírse. La pequeña asesina ciega no parecía tampoco muy apenada por la situación. Elia repasó mentalmente lo poco que sabía de esta orden, y supo que Jason había cometido un error estúpido. Además, desde donde estaba, la maga podía ver que, a pesar de sostener la espada y parecer arrogante, los ojos de Jason no tenían un brillo asesino ni se mostraba tranquilo.

- Mátala, me da igual. - Medea dio un paso atrás. Alzó la mano izquierda con la palma hacia Elia, y colocó la mano derecha por encima de su cabeza, mostrando el largo estilete de plata. - Acabemos con todo esto.

Jason pensó que Medea iba a matar a Elia, y trató de prevenirla, pero entonces, Medea desapareció como un fantasma. Elia estaba con los ojos semicerrados, tratando de controlar el lugar donde aparecería la asesina ciega. "No debo olvidar que estamos en un kekkai creado por ellas, así que son ellas las que nos controlan..." Algo así debió pensar Jason, pues soltó de inmediato a la niña y corrió hacia Elia. La maga vio que gritaba su nombre, y después, sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago. Medea se giró, como si estuviera hecha de goma y trató de golpear a Jason con el estilete. El chico interpuso el sable oxidado, se deshizo de Medea y trató de agarrar a Elia de la mano. La maga estaba en el borde de un abrupto precipicio. Jason llegó a tiempo para evitar que cayera, pero el suelo embarrado estaba resbaladizo. Elia alzó el Báculo de la ciencia y gritó "Expulsión".

Medea y la otra asesina ciega salieron despedidas por culpa de una fuerte ráfaga de aire. Tan pronto como sus cuerpos se disolvieron en el aire, el entorno volvió a ser el que era: el bosque de Hermetia, iluminado por la luna llena. Jason, con el rostro todo rojo, sostenía la mano de Elia. Soltó el sable oxidado y se agachó en el suelo. Elia trataba de agarrarse al borde del precipicio, pero la tierra estaba revuelta y húmeda. La sangre que manaba de la herida de Elia hacía más díficil que la maga pudiera ayudar a Jason.

- Aguanta... - Jason trató de tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuanto más tiraba, más se hundían los talones en la tierra embarrada.

- Jason, tienes que soltarme. Así solo lograrás que nos caigamos los dos, y tú debes volver y decirle a los demás que están en peligro y que...

- ¡Calla! - el rostro de Jason se puso rojo por el esfuerzo. - Tiene que haber una forma de salvarte, tengo que...

Elia sopesó las posibilidades que tenía, y decidió emplear un último hechizo para que Jason la soltara. Sin embargo, no llegó a tiempo. La tierra se resquebrajó bajo los pies de Jason y entonces los dos, junto con el sable oxidado, cayeron hacia el fondo del precipicio.

****************************************

Pestañeó tres veces y luego se incorporó. Como había llegado a ese lugar se le hacía difícil de explicar. Sabía que, tras la pelea con Medea, había tratado de evitar que Elia muriera por la caída. Abrazando a la maga, la protegió de las rocas puntiagudas. Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, roca, gravilla y ramas se clavaron en su cuerpo. Debió golpearse la cabeza contra algún saliente, pues Jason apenas podía abrir el ojo derecho.

Magullado, trató de ponerse en pie, con el cuerpo desmayado de la maga entre los brazos. A pocos pasos, vio que el sable oxidado se había quedado clavado en el suelo. Volvió a quedarse sentado. La pendiente por la que habían bajado era demasiado inclinada para pensar en treparla en ese momento. Además, Elia estaba herida...

Tenía miedo de mirarla y ver su rostro pálido y la sangre. Por fortuna logró luchar contra el miedo y mirar. Se vio recompensado: Elia tenía una herida, en efecto, pero era en el hombro, y ya no sangraba. Por más que la llamó, Elia no respondió. "Entre los golpes y la pelea que ha tenido que mantener contra Medea, debe estar agotada."

El primer paso que debía dar era regresar junto a los demás. Observó la pendiente y calculó que, estando sano y sin ninguna carga, tardaría casi tres o cuatro horas en subir hasta el campamento. Había sido un milagro que los dos estuvieran vivos. Jason se dio cuenta entonces que tenía la mano derecha llena de barro y con las uñas rotas. Debió tratar de sujetarse a alguna rama o saliente. "Gracias a Horth, estamos vivos". Jason tomó el sable oxidado y lo colocó en el cinturón. En ese momento, empezó a caer una lluvia fina y pesada.

Ahora, el segundo paso, el único que podía dar de momento, era buscar un lugar para proteger a Elia de la lluvia. Sabía que mientras lloviera, la asesina ciega no podría seguirles el rastro. Encontró refugio bajo las raíces de un árbol gigantesco, que crecía como un monstruo informe al final del barranco. Ya dentro, cubrió a Elia con su chaqueta. Un gesto inútil, porque la prenda tenía bastante mal aspecto. Pensó en hacer fuego, pero recordó que si las asesinas ciegas estaban por allí, una lumbre en medio de la noche oscura sería una buena forma de encontrarle.

- La noche está fresca, y no puedo dejar que Elia pase frío. - Jason se sentó al lado de la maga. - Bueno, yo puedo soportar el frío...

"La pregunta es... ¿qué harás la próxima vez que os veáis? Elia está enamorada de ti, desde el principio... ¿A quién echas de menos?", escuchó la voz de Sikoth en su mente.

Jason se quedó sentado al lado de Elia. Empleó el sable oxidado para apoyar la cabeza, al estilo de los guerreros que le había enseñado Ludovico. Según el caballero, de esta forma podía uno descansar y estar a la vez prevenido para atacar. Jason cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado, sobre todo mentalmente. Tenía tantas pruebas de que Medea era una traidora, como de que le seguía siendo fiel. Luchar contra la vidente, escucharle decir todo aquello, ver como intentaba acabar con su vida sin pestañear... "¿Qué a quién echo de menos, Sikoth? A mis padres, a mis amigos, y sobre todo... a mi pequeña..."

El aire resultaba gélido y oscuro, y Jason, acordándose de Medea y del tiempo en el que dormían juntos, acarició el cabello de Elia. Mientras observaba el rostro de la maga, sintió correr las lágrimas.

Medea, la chica ciega de la tormenta, la vidente que le salvó la vida, había muerto. Si no quería volverse loco por el dolor y la tristeza, Jason debía asumirlo.

***********************

- No puede ser...

- Hermano, sí, sí que lo es... ¡El chico de las afueras de Ravenloft, el del lunar! ¿Encontraría a la bruja?

- Si hubiera encontrado a la bruja, estaría muerto.

- Quizá lo esté...

Jason trataba de incorporarse, pero sentía todos los músculos agarrotados. "Maldita postura del guerrero" pensaba, mientras sentía como la circulación volvía a correr por sus piernas y por los brazos. Las voces le resultaban conocidas, y por un segundo pensó que se trataban de Koru y Sikoth. Estaba equivocado, por supuesto.

- Bueno, sea o no este chico... El bastón parece valioso.

Jason se puso en pie de un salto, equilibró el cuerpo y apuntó con el sable oxidado hacia la garganta ;y entonces recordó:

Que hacía (¿ya?) casi un año, unos híbridos cubiertos con capuchas le habían ayudado a salir de debajo de un gordo con armadura. Les recordó al ver los ojos amarillentos y las pupilas alargadas, los rostros cubiertos con una capucha gris. Solo que esta vez, el híbrido, ante la amenaza, sacó unas garras afiladas del interior de sus dedos y las colocó cerca de la garganta de Jason. Elia continuaba dormida en el suelo, ajena a la tensa escena que sucedía.

- Deja su bastón en el suelo y no tendremos que pelear. - Jason aguantó la mirada con el híbrido de ojos dorados. El otro, más atrás y con los brazos cruzados, ni se había inmutado.

- Obedécele, hermano. Esa cosa no tiene valor alguno para nosotros.

- Está bien. - el híbrido más joven bajó el brazo. Jason hizo lo propio con la espada, y entonces, el chico de Keel alargó la mano y dijo:

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme en aquella ocasión. Entonces, no me presenté. Mi nombre es Jason "Pies de Fuego" Wade.

- Yo me llamo Luth, encantado. - las garras había regresado a su posición normal. El híbrido se quitó la capucha y mostró su rostro. Tenía los ojos rasgados, el cabello rojo como el fuego y unos largos bigotes salían despedidos de debajo de la nariz, más parecida a un hocico que a un apéndice nasal.

Jason sonrió y estrechó la mano. Los rasgos felinos de Luth se acentuaron al mostrar los colmillos.

El otro híbrido, hermano de Luth, no se quitó la capucha.

- Parece que ya no temes a los híbridos.

- He aprendido bastante estos meses.

- Y has mejorado las compañías. - el híbrido que no se había presentado señaló con la cabeza hacia Elia. Jason se puso colorado hasta las orejas. - ¿Esta no sería esa bruja que perseguían los locos de Ravenloft?

- No... - Jason se detuvo. Supuso que decirles a estos híbridos que Lyra, la supuesta bruja peligrosa, andaba por allí podría acarrearle algún que otro problema. - Esta chica es Elia, y los dos hemos tenido un mal encuentro con... unos ladrones. ¿Os importaría decirme cúal es la aldea o villa más cercana?

- Pues lo más cercano es... - empezó a decir Luth. Su hermano dio un maullido y el chico se quedó callado.

- ¡Nada! Chaval, estás en los bosques de Hermetia. Aquí lo único que hay son árboles, árboles y setas...

- Y árboles. - añadió Jason con una sonrisa.

- ¡No te burles! - el híbrido encapuchado soltó un maullido, solo que esta vez al acabar sonó más a un ladrido de rabia.

- No me burlo. - Jason le dio un golpe a la raíz que tenía más cerca. - Supongo que dentro de estos árboles debe haber oro, si no, vosotros dos no estaríais por aquí. - Jasón se cruzó de brazos. Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y entonces tocó algo. - Una amiga ladrona me contó que en vuestro mundillo prima más el intercambio que la petición de compasión o ayuda. Esta chica y yo necesitamos un lugar caliente, algo de comida y vendas para curar su herida. Estoy dispuesto a daros lo que llevo en el bolsillo.

Luth chasqueó la lengua. Las pupilas de sus ojos se ensancharon como dos globos negros. El otro también hizo un gesto de interés, pero trató de disimularlo.

- ¿Y qué es?

Jason tiró de la cadena de oro y mostró la piedra diamantina. La luz de la luna iluminó la rosa y lanzó destellos plateados y de otros colores al rostro de los dos híbridos.

- ¿Un trozo de cristal? - musitó el híbrido encapuchado. - Bromeas, ¿verdad?

- No es cristal: es diamante de las montañas Oth. - Como Lidda no le había dado detalles sobre la piedra, se inventó sobre la marcha su valor. - Por esto, os darán lo que pidáis. - Jason balanceó la piedra, como un pendulo. Los ojos de Luth siguieron el movimiento, incluso cuando Jason, de un tirón, ocultó la gema en su puño.

- ¿Y nos lo darás por llevaros a un lugar seguro?

- El trato será llevarnos a ese refugio, y mantenernos el tiempo que ella necesite para recuperarse. Calculo que un par de días.

Los dos híbridos se consultaron con la mirada. El mayor asintió, y Luth alargó las zarpas. Jason dió un paso atrás. Empezaba a sentirse mareado y muy cansado.

- Perdonad mi desconfianza, pero no pienso daroslo hasta llegar a vuestro refugio. - trató de mantener la voz firme y serena.

- ¿Refugio? - Luth rió. - No, os llevaremos a nuestra ciudad.

Jason reaccionó tarde. De repente, tenía encima al híbrido encapuchado. Con un rugido de fiera, le golpeó en la mandíbula. Mientras trataba de apartar la visión de las miles de estrellitas de colores, Jason apretó la piedra entre sus dedos y trató de usar el sable oxidado.

- Trato hecho, hermano. - musitó el híbrido antes de golpear la nuca de Jason y dejarle inconsciente.

*******************

Torom se agachó y observó más de cerca las huellas en la superficie embarrada.

- Pelearon aquí: esos pies diminutos son los de Elia, estos de aquí, los de Jason. La persona que les atacó luchaba frente a ellos, pero no dejó huella.

- Si no dejaba huella, entonces debe ser una... - empezó a decir Candras, pero fue Lidda quién terminó la frase.

- Una asesina ciega. - Lidda observó que, por la expresión que pusieron todos, debían tener el mismo pensamiento. - Ese maldito cabeza...

- No nos dejan en paz ni un minuto. - Lyra encontró un charco de sangre. - Mirad...

- ¿Sangre? ¿De Jason, de Elia, o de la asesina? - Koru se inclinó y rozó con los dedos.

- Sea de quién sea, no se trata de una herida grave. - Sikoth se acercó al barranco, donde Ludovico observaba el paisaje del bosque de Hermetia con expresión serena. - ¿Qué nos dices, señor Juego Sucio? ¿Ves algo que se nos haya perdido?

- Puedo usar la pieza de Sibel, si queréis... - Ludovico sostuvo la mirada con el chico.

- ¿Para buscar a esos dos tórtolos? Que gran desperdicio... - exclamó Lidda. Iba a pegarle una patada a Ludovico cuando Torom la detuvo.

- Respondiendo a tu pregunta: Sí, joven hermano del joven del búho, veo que algo que ha pasado inadvertido a los demás. - Ludovico señaló hacia el barranco. Había ramas partidas, siguiendo un camino, y enganchado a una de esta ramas, había un jirón de tela. Huggin lo recogió y cuando Lidda lo tocó, informó:

- Es tela de la capa de Elia. Cayó por aquí... Es una buena caída, así que estará muerta al fondo. Maldición.

- Más bien, "cayeron". - Ludovico sonrió. - Jason es de ese tipo de necios que, si ven a una dama caer por un barranco, se arroja tras ella. Pero yo creo que están bien...

- Sigamos el rastro. - propuso Torom. - No podemos permitirnos perder ni un minuto: debemos encontrar la pieza de la pluma que presentía, antes de que sea tarde.

*******************

- Maldita, maldita... sea. - Jason trató de abrir los ojos. Le dolía la mejilla izquierda y justo encima del ojo podía sentir una presión latente. Conocía bien esos dolores: los producidos por una paliza. Había pecado de listillo, cuando era un tonto y un necio, como acostumbraba a decir Ludovico. Esta era su recompensa. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Elia?

"Probablemente nos abandonaron, sin mi espada ni el medallón... Y eso que Luth parecía de fiar".

Jasón abrió un ojo y se encontró con el rostro de Luth, muy cerca del suyo. Jason dio un grito y el híbrido se apartó corriendo, gritando él también.

- Pero ¿qué demonios?

- Eh... Calma... Jo, yo te había escuchado quejarte, pero al ver que no te levantabas, me he acercado. Perdona. - Luth le lanzó un saquillo hecho con tela, que olía a hierbas y estaba húmedo.

Jason miró alrededor, confuso. Tenía encima una manta hecha con piel de un oso, y estaba tendido en una estera al lado de un fuego acogedor. A pocos metros, Elia dormía cubierta con otra manta parecida.

- Perdona, "Pies de Fuego". - Luth se sentó sobre un cojín, cerca de la lumbre. Como no llevaba ni la capucha ni la capa, parecía más que nunca un gato grande, sobre todo cuando se sentó sobre el cojín y se atusó los grandes bigotes. - Mi hermano es un bruto, y no se le ocurrió otra forma de traerte. Con la dama no había problemas, porque ya estaba dormida, pero contigo... No podíamos mostrarte el camino. - Luth se estiró. - De todas formas, estabas muy cansado, no habrías aguantado la caminata. Yo te he guardado la piedra, con tu permiso.

Jason sonrió. Se tocó encima del ojo derecho, y descubrió que tenía una especie de venda que le cubría ese lado de la frente.

- Perdoname tú, por gritarte. ¿Dónde estamos?

- En nuestra casa, en la ciudad de los híbridos.

Bueno, llamar "casa" a ese lugar era un tanto ostentoso. Más bien, era una tienda confeccionada con pieles y telas diversas. El interior, una única estancia, estaba llena de los objetos más variados: espadas, arcos, flechas (rotas o completas), plumas, pieles, pergaminos, zapatos desparejados, cinturones...

- ¿Ciudad de los híbridos?

- Sí. Es un gran secreto: los híbridos de un tiempo a esta parte hemos creado este lugar en medio de los bosques de Hermetia. - Luth señaló al fuego. Sobre él, dispuesto sobre una improvisada barbacoa, había unos trozos de carne. Jason tomó uno y empezó a comer con voracidad. Cuando acabó se limpió, eructó y dio las gracias. Luth, mientras tanto, pulió la superficie de un escudo, y lo amontonó junto a otros.

- Pero si este lugar es secreto... - Jason se limpió un poco. Con el estómago lleno y descansado, se sentía un poco mejor. - ¿Por qué nos lo habéis contado?

- La piedra vale su dinero, y también... que ahora sabemos tu nombre y resulta que hemos oído hablar de ti...

- ¿Cómo? - Jason se puso en alerta. Había recordado, tarde para variar, que Ethan ya les había comentado que sus rostros estaban en todas partes, que habían puesto precio a su cabeza.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y un enorme perro negro, caminando sobre sus patas traseras, asomó su hocico. Los brazos y algunos rasgos de la cara eran humanos, lo que le daba una apariencia incluso grotesca entre los híbridos. Hasta que habló, Jason no supo quién era.

- Ya están despiertos sus señores los marqueses. - el perro gruñó. - Hermano, trae más leña. La dama debe estar helada, y ya sabes lo que nos dijo la vieja.

Jason se sentó al lado de Elia y, con cuidado, examinó la herida. Había un buen vendaje y además olía a hierbas medicinales.

- Avisamos a nuestra doctora para que os curara. Está incluido dentro del servicio. - aclaró el perro. Luego, miró los escudos sin pulir y soltó un sonoro ladrido. - ¡Luth! ¡Tienen que estar listos para mañana!

- Pues echame una de tus zarpas, hermano, en lugar de quejarte tanto. - Luth echó las orejas atrás y bufó, como hacen los gatos de verdad. El perro dio un ladrido, pero se sentó en otro cojín y se puso a pulir escudos. Jason aguantó las ganas de reír, más por educación que por otra cosa.

Jason se sentó entre los dos. Tomó él también uno de los escudos y, en vista de que los otros dos no tenían ganas de hablar, empezó él también a pulir. Con su ayuda y con la del perro (que seguía sin decir su nombre), terminaron la tarea en poco tiempo. Luth, agradecido, le dijo a Jason que podía marcharse un rato a ver la ciudad, que él cuidaría de Elia el tiempo que hiciera falta.

- Además, la doctora me dijo que, cuando despertarás, te acercaras a su cabaña. Está en la tercera calle a la derecha.

Jason pensó que otra vez Luth exageraba. ¿Qué se pensaba, que estaba de verdad en una ciudad como la de Keel o Ravenloft? Con una tienda por casa, el exterior debía ser más bien un campamento de tiendas parecidas, llenas de híbridos refugiados de distintas edades.

El chico abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, donde el sol brillaba con fuerza. Tardó en ver lo que estaba en frente: una calle. Sí, una calle, con su empedrado, su calzada de dos carriles, sus aceras anchas... como eran las calles de Keel o de cualquier otra ciudad próspera del mundo. Solo que, en lugar de casas, había ruinas de edificios, con pintorescas cabañas y casuchas en su interior.

- Pero... ¿qué demonios es esto? - Jason se dio cuenta que había gente... Mejor dicho, híbridos. Cientos de ellos, caminando sobre el asfalto, mostrando su mercancía a los otros, vociferando, peleando, riendo o simplemente jugando. Una mujer con los ojos rasgados de gata esquivó a Jason cuando este dio un paso sin mirar a los lados. Silbó, le llamó guapetón y siguió su camino, con el andar descadarado de los felinos.

"Cielos.. Esto es una ciudad de verdad"

- Jason.

El aspirante de caballero dio un grito. Elia, a la que suponía profundamente dormida, estaba detrás de él. Se abrigaba con su chaqueta, y los ojos ambarinos miraban con asombro la escena que transcurría frente a ellos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó, confundida.

- Pues creo... que estamos en la ciudad de los Híbridos. - Jason sonrió. - Elia, ¿estás bien? Deberías comer algo antes de...

La maga negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy perfectamente, y no tengo hambre. - Elia dio un paso. Sostenía el báculo de la ciencia en la mano derecha.- ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? ¿Y por qué ahí dentro hay un perro y un gato discutiendo sobre el tamaño de unos aperos de labranza?

Jason se echó a reír. Elia, que se había despertado con la discusión de los dos hermanos, había salido sigilosamente de la tienda. Jason le contó como, tras caer por el barranco, se encontró con los dos extraños híbridos. Mientras, caminaron a lo largo de la calle, despertando la curiosidad de los habitantes de la ciudad. A pesar de llamar tanto la atención, nadie les amenazó ni se sintieron en peligro. "Es curioso, si un híbrido va caminando en una calle llena de humanos, sin ocultar su condición, lo apalean", pensó Jason. Elia debía estar pensando lo mismo, pues comentó que allí ellos dos eran los extraños.

- Quien iba a decir que dentro de los bosques Hermetia se escondía una ciudad así. - comentó Jason. Habían llegado al final de la calle, donde había una plazoleta. En el centro de la misma, una fuente vacía servía de improvisado campo de juegos para niños con orejas de perro, otros con nariz de gato, picos de ave u orejas de mapache... Todos jugaban al corre que te pillo.

- Esta no es una ciudad corriente. - Elia se sentó en el borde de la fuente. - En estas montañas existió una ciudad así, solo que fue destruida en una de las muchas guerras y sus habitantes huyeron. Esta gente solo ha recuperado el lugar porque no tienen a donde ir.

- Tienes razón, muchacha. Pero en este mundo los híbridos no son los únicos en sufrir persecuciones.

Jason y Elia se giraron. No se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de una mujer rubia. Al instante, Jason dio un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡Elmina de Trem!

Elia no supo que decir ante esta nueva sorpresa. La mujer rubia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Cuando Luth me contó que, hace ya unos meses, ayudó a un chico con un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo y que corría como un gamo... Yo le dije que solo conocía a alguien en el mundo con esas dos características: Jason "Pies de Fuego". - Elmina se echó a reír. - Al menos podrías darme la mano, muchacho.

Jason también se reía, pero su risa se quedó congelada enseguida. Elia se presentó, y entonces, tras observarla, Elmina preguntó:

- ¿Y qué ha sido de tu pequeña, esa chica llamada Medea que era como tu sombra? - Elmina observó la reacción de Jason, entre afligida y dolida. - Creo que algo grave te ha ocurrido. De acuerdo: Elia, os buscaba para cambiarte la venda. Aprovechemos y comamos juntos.

****************************

Recuerdo de Jason. 

Jason estaba en la plaza principal de Keel. Sus ojos expertos observaban: esta era un ama de casa que iba cargada de paquetes… pero la mayoría eran verduras baratas. Debía ser un día especial para que comprara tanto, no podía estropeárselo. Luego, fijó su mirada en un hombre con un rico atuendo, que caminaba entre la multitud como si fuera el mismo rey Aganhem. Sin embargo, Jason detectó que tenía el cuello de la túnica rígido de tantas veces que le habían pasado una plancha, para fingir que era recién comprado; y también reparó en el agujero de su bolsa de terciopelo.

"En Keel, los ricos no se pasean con las monedas, prestas a ser robadas" pensó el muchacho. Inevitablemente, siempre que estaba en "el puesto de observación" (es decir, el callejón detrás de la panadería, subido a unos barriles), recordaba cuando él compraba con sus amigos de la escuela bollos y otros dulces; o cuando acompañaba a su madre a comprar la carne de la semana. En la plaza ya no quedaban vendedores que recordaran que él se apellidaba Wade, y que su padre era soldado, o que su madre era esa ama de casa con los ojos tan grandes…

Gritos y voces se alzaron por encima del habitual bullicio. Jason dio un salto y se acercó, bordeando a los espectadores. En el centro del coro, había una chica, tirada de rodillas, y por encima estaban los soldados del rey Aganhem. Jason no recordaba el porqué la estaban acosando, pero sí del momento en que, antes de saber qué estaba haciendo, Jason se interpuso entre el guardia y la muchacha. Empujó al soldado y este cayó de culo sobre el sucio suelo del mercado.

Sucio, sucio… porque esa mañana había pasado una carga de caballos sementales y habían dejado "sus huellas" esparcidas por toda la plaza. La risa de los espectadores fue estentórea.

Jason vio que los soldados se tomaban la afrenta como si fueran uno solo. Antes de ver como se abalanzaban sobre él, se giró hacia la muchacha y le pidió que se marchara de allí.

- Yo les distraeré. – y le guiñó el ojo izquierdo, el que tenía el lunar.

Ella le obedeció, no sin dedicarle un "ten cuidado, chico". Jason no le prestaba atención. Puso los brazos en jarras y dijo, bien alto:

- Vaya, vaya… Los soldados del rey son expertos para revolcarse en la mierda.

El sable oxidado no se movió del sitio. Jason sabía, por Vermotrix, que si enfrentaba a los soldados con una espada, podrían condenarle a muerte. De ser Jason un poco más adulto, algún soldado podría falsear su testimonio y decir que el chico agredió a sus hombres con la espada, pero en ese momento, Jason tenía 17, y por tanto, era poco probable que le condenaran al cadalso. Sin embargo, no era inmune al destierro o a los trabajos forzados en minas lejanas…

Recibió el primer puñetazo. Luego esquivó una patada y un golpe con una porra. Vio un hueco libre entre la gente, y decidió que era hora de mostrar porqué le llamaban "Pies de Fuego". Los guardias le perdieron de vista, y pronto desapareció entre la multitud que ocupaba la plaza.

En eso estaba, corriendo, cuando le detuvo un golpe en el estómago. Rodó por el suelo como un saco de patatas. Una docena de soldados le observaban desde las alturas.

- Mirad, un listillo. – dijo uno de ellos.

Jason se revolvió y trató de escapar, pero en esta ocasión eran demasiados. Antes de incorporarse, le machacaron las costillas. Sintió como crujían bajo la piel, como pequeñas astillas. Un dolor agudo le recorrió el costado derecho y no fue capaz de incorporarse. Ni siquiera cuando le arrastraron hacia la comisaria, dejaron de golpearle.

******************

- No debería sacarte… La última ocasión que te recomendé para un trabajo, no apareciste, y encima murió uno de tus amigos.

Vermotrix hablaba y hablaba, pero Jason no le prestaba mucha atención. Es difícil escuchar un sermón cuando apenas sientes el brazo derecho y te cuesta mantenerte en pie. Pero Jason sacaba las fuerzas de donde podía.

- Pero lo haré, porque parece que hay una señorita que ha pagado tu fianza. Tienes suerte. – Vermotrix firmó el documento e imprimió el sello. – Toma tus cosas y largo.

Jason cogió el saco, miró su contenido y luego solo sacó el sable oxidado, que regresó a su lugar habitual. Se despidió de Vermotrix sin decir más palabras, y marchó hacia la salida. Estaba tan dolorido que ni siquiera pensaba en lo que acababa de decirle el viejo amigo de su padre.

Alcanzó las ruinas del templo, su hogar desde hacía unas semanas, y buscó con la mirada a Medea. Por supuesto, en aquel sitio también había niños como él, huérfanos hambrientos y enfermos. Se arrastró con cuidado de no pisar a nadie, hasta un fuego pequeño que estaba encendido cerca del altar. Allí, Medea, con las manos sobre las llamas, esperaba a su regreso.

- Jason, ya era hora. – Medea alzó la cabeza y sus ojos ciegos se detuvieron en Jason. - ¿Qué te ocurre? Tu respiración…

- Estoy cansado… Me dieron unos golpes en la plaza, nada serio. Anda, toma. Vermotrix volvió a sacarme de la cárcel y me ha dado esto. – Jason tendió el saco a Medea. La chica lo abrió y encontró unas empanadillas frías. – Repártelas con los chicos. Yo no tengo hambre…

- Pero deberías al menos tomar una… - Medea las olió. – Deben estar rellenas de carne.

- Mañana trabajo en la pastelería, limpiando el horno. Me darán algo seguro. – Jason se tendió sobre una plancha de madera. La operación le costó más dolores y la sensación de que ya no estaba despierto. Escuchó la voz de Medea llamándole, pero no le prestó atención.

No tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos, porque Medea le estaba sacudiendo el hombro y le llamaba, con la voz sorprendida.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Jason se incorporó, y miró a una persona desconocida, de pie al lado del fuego. Al principio, Jason pensó que ya estaba, que eran los soldados del rey que enviaban para acabar con las "ratas" que habían ocupado las ruinas. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta enseguida que no era nada de eso.

Se trataba de una mujer de unos 30 años. Vestía una simple túnica morada con un cinto lleno de bolsillos y amuletos. De pie, no debía medir más de un metro sesenta. Jason recordó que la había visto en la plaza, entre la multitud que había observado la escena. Esta mujer tenía el cabello muy rubio sujeto por una trenza y los ojos de color miel suave. Desentonaba en las ruinas tanto como si hubiera bajado un enviado de los dioses.

- Buenas noches. Vengo a examinar tus costillas. – la mujer hablaba con un fuerte acento. Jason la miró, dudando. Como el chico no decía nada, la mujer insistió: - Soy médico, y estoy aquí para examinarte y ponerte un vendaje. Seguro que en la comisaría no te ha visto ningún médico.

- ¿Médico, dice? – Jason alzó la mirada. – Señora, es usted muy amable, pero le aconsejo que se de la vuelta y se marche. Este no es lugar para alguien como usted.

- No me iré de aquí sin vendarte esas costillas. Escuché como te las rompían. Vamos. – la mujer buscó apoyo en Medea, y lo encontró. La chica ciega dijo:

- Parece que le cuesta respirar y caminar…

Jason dio un soplido. Aclaró que él no tenía nada con que pagar ese servicio, pero la doctora no le escuchó. Le ordenó que se quitara la camisa y Jason obedeció. La doctora miró el dorso todo amoratado, hizo un ruido de desaprobación, y aplicó una pomada que estaba fría al tacto. Luego, le vendó y apretó tanto que Jason pensó que no volvería a respirar.

- No debes moverte en un par de días, por lo menos. – la doctora se giró.

- Y usted, no vuelva por aquí. No necesitamos su compasión, extranjera. - Medea trató de detener a Jason, pero el chico la mandó callar. – ¡Fuera!

La doctora, en lugar de ofenderse, sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

- Y tú, no te metas en líos que no te convienen.

Cuando Jason vio que la mujer se marchaba, volvió a tumbarse. Un chico se acercó a preguntar si era una pariente de Pies de Fuego. Este se incorporó un poco y le pidió que siguiera a la doctora, hasta su casa.

- Por si acaso a ella también le gusta meterse en líos. – Jason volvió a tenderse.

- ¿Era necesario ser tan grosero con ella? No le has dado las gracias. – Medea se tumbó a su lado.

- Las personas que nos ayudan de un modo tan directo, acaban en la cárcel. Le estaba haciendo un favor.

Al día siguiente, Jason se levantó para ir a la panadería. Se marchó sin despertar a Medea, que dormía a su lado. Durante el día, la chica ciega aguardó su regreso, preocupada. Cuando atardecía, Jason apareció entre las ruinas. Andaba de forma renqueante, como un perro viejo, y se llevaba la mano al costado derecho. Aún así, traía entre las manos una gran bolsa llena de panes duros, que repartió entre los niños.

- ¿Estás bien? – Medea se acercó.

- Claro… Solo estoy cansado. – Jason sonrió. – Anda, mi pequeña, come algo mientras yo me echo un sueño…

Tras decir esa frase, Jason cerró los ojos y cayó como un saco al lado del fuego. Ni los golpes de Medea ni las voces de los chicos lograron despertarle. Regresó al mundo de los mortales, más descansado y hambriento, cuando le dio de lleno la luz del sol en los ojos. Se incorporó, y para su sorpresa, se encontró en una habitación con cuatro paredes.

- Por fin. Tus heridas no eran tan graves para estar tanto tiempo dormido. – le dijo una voz con un fuerte acento. Jason masculló un "maldición".

Sí, era la doctora que había estado en las ruinas. Se lavaba las manos usando una palangana. Mientras se secaba, informó a Jason que estaba en la posada de "El buen descanso", en uno de los mejores barrios de Keel. La doctora también le contó que el día anterior, le habían exigido que volviera a las ruinas, a cuidar de Jason.

- Bonito nombre, por cierto. - la señora le pasó un vaso lleno de agua. – Yo soy Elmina DeTrem. Estoy solo de paso, por eso vivo en esta posada. A lo que iba: No hiciste ningún caso a mis consejos, y estuviste trabajando con las costillas en ese estado. Podrías haber perforado un pulmón o algún órgano interno, pero has tenido suerte. Solo te desmayaste por culpa del cansancio, el hambre y el dolor. La mala noticia es que debes permanecer quieto, al menos, cinco días. – la doctora buscó una especie de taza pequeña y redonda, de cuya asa sobresalía una pajita alargada. Sorbió un poco y luego soltó humo por la nariz.

Jason hizo un amago de levantarse, pero el dolor en el costado derecho se lo impidió.

- Me marcho…

- ¿A dónde?

- No puedo quedarme aquí. Muchas gracias, señora Elmina, pero no debe ayudar a los niños de la calle. – Jason buscó su camisa y logró levantarse.

- Conozco esa estúpida ley. Todo aquel que ayude a los niños que habitan las ruinas, es considerado traidor y puede ser condenado a muerte. – Elmina sonrió. – Pero yo no estoy ayudando a un niño huérfano de las ruinas, sino a un chico que apareció malherido. Según el código de honor de los médicos, no debo desatender ninguna petición de ayuda. – Elmina le empujó con suavidad. – Anda, hazme caso. Es mejor que descanses al menos un par de días. Luego, te dejo en libertad, "Pies de Fuego".

****************

Jason permaneció esos días hospedado en la posada, a cuenta de la doctora. Esta no tenía problemas para pagar, pues también había ofrecido sus servicios como médico a todos los miembros de la familia del posadero... y tenía once hijos. Elmina pasaba el día haciendo curas, quitando muelas del juicio, tratando a dos de las hijas embarazadas y otras tantas tareas, como atender a otros pacientes que acudían a verla todos los días. Aún así, sacaba tiempo para sentarse un rato a charlar con su otro paciente, el chico de la calle.

Como Jason se aburría (no le gustaba permanecer tanto tiempo quieto en un mismo sitio), agradecía que le hicieran compañía. Suponía que Medea y los demás niños no podían acercarse mucho a la posada, pues estaba en un barrio sometido a mayor vigilancia. Jason preguntó a Elmina si sabía algo sobre los niños de las ruinas y sobre todo, si Medea estaba bien. La doctora aseguraba que era probable, pues les había dicho a los niños que si tenían problemas, que la avisaran.

- Acabará en la cárcel si sigue así. - comentó Jason.

- No me preocupa mucho... Para mí sería peor dejar morir a un paciente por miedo a incumplir una ley de un país que no es el mío.

- ¿De dónde es? - preguntó Jason.

- De la región de Silanim. Está bastante lejos. - Elmina bebía (o fumaba, a Jason no le quedó claro) sorbiendo la pajita que sobresalía de la taza redonda. Sonrió ante la mirada del chico, y se echó a reír cuando Jason localizó la región. - Vaya, si sabes geografía.

- Aprendí en la escuela, hasta los siete años. Luego, cuando puedo, intento hacerme con algún libro... - Jason, para eludir la historia de la muerte de sus padres, cambió de tema. - ¿Y qué hace en Keel?

- Investigo un poco, mientras espero. - Elmina sonrió y dio por terminada la conversación con un bostezo y un anuncio de irse a la cama.

Al día siguiente, la doctora le dio un par de libros. Uno de medicina, bastante aburrido y viejo, y otro con leyendas que Jason no lograba entender, pero que leyó igualmente. Uno de los hijos del posadero le había dado una navajilla y unos trozos de madera, y Jason se entretenía tallando. Ese día, el que suponía que sería el cuarto de su estancia allí, Jason pensó en que podía tallar algo y regalárselo a la doctora. Al fin y al cabo, le había curado y él no podría pagar con dinero sus servicios.

No sabía que tallar: una figura (ya fuera de animal, persona o flor) parecería un juguete para un niño. Otra cosa que sabía tallar Jason era empuñaduras, como la que hizo para el sable oxidado, pero la doctora no manejaba más arma que el delicado bisturí. Pensó que Elmina no llevaba ni una joya, y Jason pensó que podía hacer un medallón con alguna forma especial. En el libro de medicina encontró un sello ex-libris, de los que se usan para marcar que un libro pertenece a alguna biblioteca particular. El diseño era una sencilla flor, tan fácil que no tardaría ni medio día en terminar el medallón. Así pues, cuando lo terminó, le dio a Elmina la talla de la flor unida a un cordel.

La doctora miró el regalo estupefacta. Jason, muy colorado, empezó a hablar:

- Ya sé que una persona adulta no usa joyas hechas con madera, pero es la única forma que se me ocurre para devolverle el favor que me ha hecho y que haya...- Jason se calló, porque Elmina, en lugar de agradecerle el regalo o simplemente aceptarlo con sequedad, la buena doctora estaba llorando, de forma silenciosa. - He metido la pata, perdone...

- No, no eres tú. - Elmina se limpió las lágrimas y se echó a reír. - Perdóname, me encanta. La llevaré siempre conmigo. Es solo que me has recordado a una persona que usaba este símbolo.

Tan rápido como había llorado, la doctora sonrió y sus ojos se secaron.

- Además, él también hacía cosas estúpidas como enfrentarse a una docena de guardias por defender a una persona débil, o ser grosero por protegerme.

- Él es la persona por la que esperas. - Jason esperó a que Elmina asintiera. - ¿Dónde está?

- Creo que metido en una de sus aventuras.

Elmina buscó un saquillo y derramó un poco de su contenido en el interior de la taza. Jason le alargó la vela, y en ese momento, del piso de abajo, les llegaron sonidos de botas y pasos apresurados. Elmina y Jason se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

- Parecen soldados... - la doctora se giró para hablar con el muchacho, pero este ya no estaba. En su lugar, solo quedaron la ventana abierta y las sábanas revueltas.

**************************

- Así que por eso os conocéis.

Elia, sentada en el suelo, miraba a Jason. El muchacho devoraba el tercer muslo de pollo. La mitad de la historia la había contado Elmina, y la otra mitad el chico de Keel. En su parte del relato, Jason intentó no mencionar mucho a Medea. Colgando del cuello de la doctora, estaba el medallón de madera con forma de flor.

- Regresé unos días más tarde, cuando se tranquilizaron las cosas, pero en la posada no quedaba nadie. Pregunté a Vermotrix, y lo único que llegó a decirme es que te expulsaron de la ciudad y que la familia del posadero decidió marcharse de la villa... - dijo Jason.

- Bueno... Tanto como "expulsar", no es cierto. Digamos que ocurrió todo a la vez. Dijeron que yo había dado de comer a los niños de las ruinas, e iban a celebrar un juicio. Justo entonces, recibí noticias de mi prometido, por las que estaba esperando, y partí para encontrarnos y casarnos. - Elmina levantó la mano y mostró el sencillo anillo que lucía en la mano izquierda. - Cambié mi apellido por Litalia. Señora Elmina Litalia...

- ¿Litalia? - Elia añadió, sin dejar de mirar a la doctora. Asoció enseguida el colgante con forma de flor, y entonces, con seguridad, dijo: - Su marido no se llamará por casualidad Carles Litalia, ¿no?

- Así es, veo que has oído hablar de él. - Elmina recogió los platos. - No sabía que fuera tan conocido.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Jason.

- Carles Litalia es un famoso arqueólogo de Gren. Asistí a una conferencia suya hace ya mucho tiempo. Escuché que había desaparecido haciendo unas excavaciones...

- Carles, en efecto, estuvo desaparecido un tiempo. Estaba obsesionado con la historia de un artefacto llamado "Pluma de Oth". Creía que estaba en las montañas con ese nombre. - Elmina colocó unas tazas sobre la mesa.

- ¡La pluma de Oth! - exclamaron a la vez Jason y Elia.

- Ah, también has oído hablar de ella. - Elmina volvió a sentarse. Sirvió el té en las tazas, aunque Jason rechazó el suyo.

- Elmina, ¿dónde está Carles ahora? Hablas de él en pasado... - preguntó Jason.

- No has sido el único en sufrir penalidades. - Elmina sorbió un poco de té y después dijo: - Murió a manos de unos ninjas. Lo hicieron de tal forma que pareció que yo le había matado. Me juzgaron y condenaron a muerte, y no tuve más remedio que huir de la justicia con lo que llevaba encima. - Elmina miró lo que en otro tiempo fue la repisa sobre una chimenea. Allí había una cajita de plomo y un pequeño grabado sostenido por un clavo. Mostraba el rostro de un hombre joven y de mirada soñadora. - Ya veo que tú también has pasado por una huida. Ahora, respóndeme... ¿qué le ha pasado a tu pequeña?

Jason miró primero a Elia. La maga dio un golpe en su rodilla y se puso en pie. Anunció que prefería dar otra vuelta y regresar a la tienda de Luth y su hermano. Ya solos, Elmina tomó su taza y sorbió mientras escuchaba atenta el largo relato de Jason.

No era la intención de "Pies de Fuego" contarle todo, pero su lengua se desató. Describió el encuentro con el misterioso encapuchado, ya olvidado, el momento en que fue "teletransportado" a las afueras de Ravenloft, su encuentro con el resto de compañeros, las distintas aventuras y correrías para encontrar la pluma de Oth... Y por supuesto, la verdad sobre el sable oxidado y Medea.

- Dices que esa espada indica la ubicación de una pieza de Oth, ¿es cierto eso?

- Sí, pero a veces, si la pieza está protegida por algún conjuro o tiene alguna forma de estar indetectable, no sirve de mucho. Aunque estamos en este bosque en principio porque sentí la presencia de una.

- Que bien le habría venido a Carles, la verdad...

- Todo ha sido una coincidencia, Elmina.

- Sí, ya... Toda una coincidencia que conocieras a los dos hermanos, a ese grupo de personas, que la casualidad hiciera que nos viéramos por segunda vez... Quizá no existan las coincidencias. - Elmina se calló. Jason esperó a que dijera algo más, pero la doctora parecía aturdida o confundida. - Tu pequeña Medea no puede ser una asesina ciega.

- Todo me indica que sí.

- Tu relato no tiene mucho que ver con lo que yo misma vi en Keel. - Elmina se apoyó en la pared. De nuevo, sus ojos seguían mirando el retrato de Carles.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Medea es una asesina ciega, y ya ha tratado de matarme como unas tres veces. Aquella que conocí en Keel era una farsa.

Elmina negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quién crees que me avisó de que estabas sangrando y desmayado? Tu pequeña y delicada Medea, localizó mi posada gracias a las direcciones de aquel pequeño espía que me siguió; ella solita se presentó en medio de la noche aporreando la puerta de la posada. Casi le dan una paliza, hasta que me avisaron y pude ayudaros. - Elmina sorbió un poco de su extraño tabaco y expulsó humo por la nariz. En su frente, Jason apreció unas arrugas que no tenía en el pasado.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Ella me pidió que no te contara como había llegado a la posada, y yo respeté su decisión. Los médicos debemos guardar los secretos de nuestros pacientes. - Elmina sorbió otra vez el tabaco. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entonces murmuró: - Yo pensé que ella... No importa mucho lo que pensara, solo sé que es una lástima.

Elmina se incorporó y dejó la taza redonda sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, supongo que no te gusta hablar del tema, sobre todo por la chica que te acompaña. Pero te vendría bien analizar toda la información disponible y luego, emitir tu propio juicio.

- Ojalá siguiera creyendo que Medea es la misma persona que conocí. Pero los últimos acontecimientos me han demostrado lo contrario. No se trata de elegir qué versión me gustaría escoger, sino de la verdad...

- Hay quien dice que la verdad solo recorre un camino, y otras personas creen que un mismo hecho tiene distintas verdades. - dijo Elmina. - Carles se pasó la vida tratando de demostrar lo segundo, diciendo que había más de un camino para llegar al mismo lugar. Yo diría que tú aún estás recorriendo el principio de ese camino.

Elmina se levantó, caminó hacia la chimenea y cogió la cajita de plomo. La miró con una sonrisa entre irónica y triste, y luego se la lanzó al desconcertado Jason.

- Perdona, he tomado demasiado té mezclado con licor, y ahora no me encuentro bien. - Elmina se sentó otra vez en el suelo. - Te regalo esa caja. Dásela a ese individuo que te está entrenando... ¿Ludovico "Juego Sucio"? Parece uno de tus amigos callejeros... Y un último consejo: Elia y tú deberías marcharos cuanto antes de la ciudad de los híbridos.

- Me gustaría, pero antes tendré que pedir a Luth y su hermano que nos acompañen... - Jason intentó abrir la caja. Era de plomo, y tenía un símbolo grabado en la parte superior e inferior. Jason reconoció el símbolo: era el mismo que estaba en la tumba, en las entrañas de Oth. - Um... Esta caja no tiene bisagras.

- Es una caja del secreto. Solo la abrirá aquel que desentrañe su secreto... por tanto, solo creo que la puede abrir alguien muy listo, y por tus relatos, ese caballero parece el más inteligente. - Elmina se rascó el ojo. - Aunque puedo estar equivocada... Anda, largo. Creo que hoy tengo más pacientes.

Dicho esto, atravesó la puerta un híbrido águila de avanzada edad. Jason se hizo a un lado y después se marchó.

**********************

En el exterior de la cabaña, sentada en un muro medio derruido, estaba Elia.

- ¿No te ibas a casa de Luth? - preguntó Jason. El aprendiz de guerrero pensó que quizá la maga había escuchado toda la conversación. Parecía un poco enojada.

- Es que.. no sé ir. - admitió, y luego se echó a reír. - ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano, una caja?

Jason le mostró el regalo de Elmina y le resumió la conversación, mientras regresaban a la tienda de los hermanos.

Atardecía sobre la ciudad, y los híbridos se recogían en sus casas. Algunos, desafiando el frío y la amenaza de tormenta, encendieron hogueras. Alrededor de ellas, cantaban, contaban historias, bailaban o se pasaban jarras de licores caseros. Luth les acompañó. Elia recordaba el odio que antes le inspiraban los híbridos, pero ahora, rodeada por todos ellos, no sentía nada. Era como estar en cualquier aldea nómada. Jason, por su parte, sentía una mezcla de nostalgia y lástima, por la visión del improvisado campamento en las ruinas. "Como en Keel. Me pregunto que habrá sido de todos los niños de la calle..."

- Te veo pensativo. - le dijo Elia.

- Ah, oh... Yo... - Jason se puso colorado. Elia se había sentado a su lado. Seguía usando su chaqueta. - Solo pensaba en cómo estarán los demás y si nos estarán buscando.

- Si vieron la sangre, es probable que así sea. Koru y Sikoth son expertos rastreadores, Ludovico es observador. Ya sabrán donde estamos. - Elia estiró las piernas. - Torom aparecerá el primero, guiando a los demás con uno de sus hechizos de luz. A su lado, Lyra estará alerta, dispuesta a saltar como una ninja si nos ven rodeados de enemigos.

- Te olvidas de Lidda.

- Ah, ella nos llamará "tortolitos" y otras cosas menos dulces.

Elia observó como un grupo de niños rodeaban a un viejo (era incapaz de precisar el animal: ¿un lobo? ¿una hiena?). Este empezaba a contarles una historia sobre el origen de esta ciudad y sus normas.

- Siempre que haya peligro, recordad... Los mayores protegerán a los más jóvenes, los fuertes acudirán en ayuda de los débiles...

- Diferente de la aldea ninja. - comentó Jason a Elia.

- ¿Cómo? - la maga estaba pensando que era algo extraño entretener a los niños de esa manera, y no comprendió a qué se refería Jason.

- Las mujeres ninjas, "shinobis" nos dijeron que, cuando hay un ataque, abandonaban a sus hijos para que murieran a manos del enemigo. - Jason resopló. - Y me tuve que morder la lengua. En realidad, esa actitud me parece cobarde. ¿Qué vale más, tu vida o la de alguien que apenas ha vivido? ¿Cómo pueden elegir entre ver morir a sus hijos o morir ellos? ¿Qué futuro tiene una aldea si los niños mueren, unos tras otro?

- Tú tienes otros valores, y son validos en tu mundo. Pero los ninjas han tenido que luchar mucho para sobrevivir, y por eso tienen esas normas tan férreas.

- Si yo tuviera hijos, los protegería con mi vida, si fuera preciso. - Jason desvió la mirada de Elia, pues se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas. Se las limpió rápido. - A eso me he dedicado los últimos años, a proteger a aquellos que no tenían protección, aunque al final resultara inútil.

Elia posó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jason.

- Yo solo sé que... - Elia pensó en su enfrentamiento con Medea y el momento en que le grito que Jason era suyo y que tarde o temprano acabaría con él. Un escalofrío le recorrió y Jason, pensando que tenía frío, le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. - Si las asesinas ciegas te hicieran daño, no dejaría pasar ni un día. Iría a su fortaleza y acabaría con ellas.

- Reconforta saber eso. - Jason la atrajo hacia sí. - Pero... ¿tú no eras quién decía que la venganza no conducía a nada bueno, y que en su lugar había que dar un castigo "ejemplarizante"?

- A esas asesinas ciegas, ya les daría yo un buen ejemplo... de maga enfadada. - Elia se echó a reír.

No era intención de Jason besarla delante de tanta gente. Quizá era la música, o que ambos habían bebido del fuerte licor de hierbas ("solo unos graditos, aquí lo beben hasta los niños" les había asegurado el tunante de Luth). El caso es que ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse. Cuando se separaron, miraron a su alrededor, pensando que todos les miraban.

Estaban equivocados. Los híbridos seguían a sus bailes, canciones y cuentos; incluso había alguna que otra pareja besándose. Elia tomó las manos de Jason y este, abrazándola con fuerza, apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

- Siempre te defenderé, a ti y a tus hijos. - musitó él.

- ¿Palabra de caballero?

- Palabra de honor.

*****************

Luth les despertó por la mañana. A pesar de ser un híbrido gato, por la mañana hacía bastante ruido, como un animal borracho. Bueno, a lo mejor aún lo estaba. Su hermano ni siquiera había aparecido en la estrecha tienda. Jason y Elia estaban durmiendo bajo la misma piel de oso, cuando Luth le pisó un pie a Elia.

- Perdón, mil perdones... - el gato se arrastró al cojín, donde se enroscó. - Perdonad, dama Elia...

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Elia se cubrió con un batín acolchado, uno de los muchos "tesoros" de la habitación.

- Oh, sí...

- Mucho licor de hierbas, ¿no? - Elia miró de reojo a Jason. El chico de Keel se había dado la vuelta, abrazado a un pequeño cojín y había regresado al mundo feliz de los sueños. - Ese también tiene para rato.

Luth, distraído, tomó la caja de plomo y le dio vueltas. Elia contempló la escena. La noche anterior, medio en broma, medio picada por la aseveración de Elmina al calificar a Ludovico como el más listo, trató de abrirla, y se dio por vencida. La caja no tenía ni cerradura ni bisagras, ni hueco para hacerla girar y desenroscarla. Solo sabía que, al agitarla, algo sonaba en su interior. "No hace falta ser un genio para deducir que dentro de la caja hay una pieza de la pluma, y por eso nos lo ha dado Elmina de Trem". Elia tomó su túnica y vistió detrás de un biombo. Mientras, Luth y Jason empezaron a roncar casi al unísono. La maga no dejaba de darle vueltas a la pequeña caja.

"Debe tener un hechizo de protección para evitar que la pieza sea localizada... Aunque el Sable Oxidado debió detectarla". Elia miró el vendaje: parecía que la herida estaba curándose bien. "Quizá abrió la caja, por cualquier motivo, y en ese instante, el sable tembló".

Luth, que parecía profundamente dormido, se puso en pie de un salto, y estiró sus orejas de gato. Elia había terminado de vestirse. Tomó el Báculo de la Ciencia y observó al híbrido.

- Dama Elia, despertad a Pies de Fuego. - susurró Luth.

- No hace falta. - Jason se puso en cuclillas. Con cuidado, se colocó la túnica desastrada y tomó el sable Oxidado. Deslizó la caja de plomo en su bolsillo. - ¿Qué has escuchado?

- Más bien, es lo que no escucho... Hay demasiado silencio ahí fuera. - Luth sacó las dos garras y se agazapó. A su lado, Jason también aguardó. "Elmina me dijo que debíamos marcharnos... pero nos hemos quedado. Me pregunto que estará pasando ahí fuera".

Elia se llevó la mano a los labios, pidiendo silencio a los dos. Movió el báculo en dirección a la puerta de la tienda y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió tras unos diez segundos, declaró que había un grupo de guerreros rodeando el campamento. Se trataba de gente que actuaba rápido y en silencio, y que avanzaban hacia la tienda.

- Jason, Luth, no os mováis, seguid como si estuvieráis durmiendo. - Elia se colocó tras el biombo, y los chicos la obedecieron.

Pronto, una silueta vaga atravesó la tienda y diriguió dos sables al bulto que yacía en la cama. Antes de poder descender el arma, cayó con el pecho atravesado. Jason se lo quitó de encima y entonces vio el rostro cubierto con una mascarilla de plata y el traje oscuro que llevaba.

- ¡Ninjas! - susurró.

Elia no pudo dar más individuos vestidos de oscuro entraron detrás de su compañera, y les atacaron. Luth asombró a Jason. Tenía el aspecto de un gato pacífico cuando estaba tranquilo, pero en situaciones tensas se parecía más a un león. Sus garras atravesaron la carne del ninja antes de que pudiera hacer el más mínimo gesto. Jason empleó el filo del sable oxidado para detener el golpe. El espacio de la tienda era insuficiente para luchar con plena libertad, pero le bastó con apoyarse en el tronco y girar alrededor de él. Tomó el impulso suficiente para degollar al ninja, saltar sobre él y atacar al que quedaba, ocupado con Elia. No hacía falta la ayuda del caballero. Elia había detenido el ataque de las estrellas de acero y las había devuelto a sus dueños, junto a una fuerte ráfaga de aire.

Los tres salieron al exterior. La pacífica ciudad de los Híbridos estaba ardiendo, y por todas partes se veía a los extraños animales humanos luchando contra los ninjas. Luth se perdió pronto, llamando a su hermano. Jason quiso ir tras él, cuando una voz conocida le asaltó por la derecha.

- ¡Cuidado!

Jason rodó por el suelo, se levantó con igual presteza y atravesó el corazón de otro ninja. Elia levantó el báculo de la ciencia y lanzó cientos de rayos de colores, que se precipitaron como una lluvia mortal sobre los enemigos que les rodeaban. Ludovico y Koru estaban de pie junto a ella.

- ¡Esa concentración! - le espetó el caballero, cuando Jason se colocó a su lado.

- Sí, señor. Yo también me alegro de verle.

- ¡Dejad las conversaciones para otro momento! - les gritó Elia. - ¡Tejas de fuego!

Ciento de pequeñas láminas de fuego surgieron del bastón de la maga. Como con el hechizo anterior, cayeron igual que una lluvia, solo que sus golpes eran mayores, y el daño en las filas enemigas fue mortal. Los ninjas se reagruparon formando un grupo y pisoteando a los heridos.

En otro lugar del campamento, Torom, Lyra y Lidda peleaban formando un círculo.

- Eso ha sido un hechizo de Elia. Podemos irnos. - gritó la halfling, al ver los rayos de colores que sobresalían por encima de las hogueras. - ¡Vamos!

Torom se ocupó de noquear a los ninjas que se afanaban inútilmente de cercarles. La espada de oro centelleó y lanzó los cuerpos de los incautos por los aires. Lyra distinguió a mujeres entre los miembros, y supo, por las miradas que atravesaban las máscaras de tela de los hombres y las de plata de las mujeres, que la consideraban peor que la basura.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué demonios esperáis? - Lidda disfrutaba de una buena batalla, pero no cuando les superaban en número y eran ninjas sanguinarios. Si Elia y Jason ya estaban a salvo, entonces no merecía la pena perder más el tiempo. Sin embargo, Torom se quedó paralizado. Al otro lado de la hoguera, había distinguido una silueta, y su corazón se había detenido. Lyra también le vio, y la shinobi estuvo segura cuando gritó:

- ¡Zul!

Pues era el híbrido antiguo amigo suyo quién estaba frente a ellos. Solo que ahora, una capa gruesa de color negro se ceñía sobre sus hombros, y su mirada era más triste y solitaria que nunca. Eso sí, no ocultaba su condición de híbrido. Sus orejas de perro se movían con el viento lleno de humo y destrucción.

- Zul... - Torom dio un paso al frente. Había bajado el arma y alargado la mano hacia su amigo.

Y Zul actuó en consecuencia. Se lanzó sobre Torom con su arma. A punto estuvo de cortar en dos al mercenario, pero por fortuna Lyra le detuvo colocando las dos alabardas en cruz. Lidda saltó y se arrojó sobre el híbrido. Este perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás.

- Estúpido crío. - Lidda y Zul rodaron por el suelo. El híbrido logró quitársela de encima. - ¡Te has vendido al enemigo!

- Vengo a por vuestras piezas de la pluma. - declaró Zul. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Torom. Este, tras agradecerle a Lyra su ayuda, le dijo:

- Marchaos las dos. Yo... lucharé con él.

- Lo siento, Derdim, pero tú no tienes ni un mísero trocito. En cambio, Lidda y Lyra tienen piezas valiosas, y además una de ellas es la de Sibel. La necesito. - Zul relamió la sangre de las manos. Asqueado, Torom pensó que era la primera vez que el chico le parecía realmente una criatura híbrida.

- Para quitarnoslas, tendrás que pelear con los tres. - dijo Lidda.

- Será un interesante combate. - Zul sonrió con sorna. - Me encanta el olor de la sangre y más si es de hafling.

********************

En otro lugar del campamento, Elia rodeó al grupo con una campana protectora. Los ninjas intentaban romperla con sus hechizos, pero lo único que lograban era que esos hechizos rebotaran.

- Es más fuerte ahora que antes de ese viaje. ¿Qué nuevas técnicas habrá aprendido? - pensó Ludovico.

- ¡Elia! - Jason se limpió el sudor. - ¡Tengo que salir!

- No, espera... Así los eliminaremos pronto. - la maga reforzó el hechizo.

- ¡Elmina está por ahí, no puedo dejarla sola! - Jason dudaba. No quería hacer daño a Elia, pero la maga no le escuchaba.

- Vamos, joven maga, deja a nuestro aprendiz salir. - Ludovico sacó su latigo. - Los dos podemos ir a rescatar a su otra dama, y Koru se ocupará de usted.

- Esto... - Jason recordó que la noche anterior le había prometido a Elia que siempre la protegería. La maga le miró de reojo y luego asintió:

- Yo me puedo defender, y si vas con Juego Sucio, entonces estaré tranquila. - Elia se concentró un poco y la esfera de protección se abrió un poco. - ¡Rápido!

- Gracias.

Jason se impulsó y empezó a correr. Koru vaciló, pero decidió quedarse de momento con la maga. Unos ninjas estaban aprovechando la recién creada salida para intentar colarse. El ladrón de oficio les detuvo. Fuera, Ludovico trataba de alcanzar al chico. La ciudad de los bosques Hermetia ardía, o más bien, lo que ardía eran sus ruinas y las tiendas y chabolas mal colocadas. Vio cadáveres de cientos de híbridos, la mayoría niños o mujeres. Aquel era el escenario de una guerra.

Tan atento estaba Jason a la carrera veloz hacia la casa de Elmina, que a punto estuvo de tropezar con alguien que se colocó frente a él. Jason le esquivó, pero recibió un latigazo de fuego que le lanzó por los aires. Aterrizó aturdido en el suelo. Ludovico enseguida se colocó frente al aprendiz de caballero.

- Nos volvemos a ver, Calik.

- Y espero que esta ocasión sea la última. - Calik miró con asco al chico de Keel. Jason se había puesto en pie, y le apuntaba con el sable oxidado. "Y este niñato es el que le da tanta guerra a las asesinas ciegas, pues vaya..." - Um... Hoy va a ser un gran día para nosotros. Vamos a apoderarnos de todas vuestras piezas.

- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! - gritó Jason. Ludovico le echó una mirada de reproche.

- No me lo pidas dos veces. - Calik avanzó hacia él, cogiendo velocidad. Ludovico se colocó otra vez en medio.

- Calik, no estaría nada bien que lucharas contra un aprendiz teniendo a su maestro antes. - Ludovico alzó su espada. - A él le puedes matar en cualquier momento. No creo que se escape de tu red de ninjas. Será más divertido así.

Jason iba a protestar, cuando Ludovico le apresó un hombro con fuerza.

- Obedece, y busca a Elmina.

La mirada y la voz no eran las del Ludovico que les tomaba el pelo, sino aquella otra mirada, la que empleaba cuando la situación se volvía complicada y había riesgo. Además, Jason se dio cuenta que el caballero tenía ojeras y la piel translúcida estaba perlada de gotas frías. "Sigue enfermo, no puedo dejar que luche contra Calik él solo en estas condiciones" pensó el chico. Torom les había contado su encuentro con el hermano de Lyra, y si ya costaba vencerle estando sano...

- ¡Qué te vayas, necio! - Ludovico le empujó con tanta fuerza que le lanzó al otro lado de un muro de fuego.

Jason rodó por el suelo y las llamas se apagaron. Por desgracia, las llamas habían rodeado al caballero y al poderoso ninja. Nada podría hacer para ayudarle. "Correré lo más deprisa que pueda, ayudaré a Elmina y luego volveré..."

Con este pensamiento, sus ágiles piernas le ayudaron a perderse entre las calles humeantes llenas de cuerpos sin vida.

********************

En el tiempo que llevaban separados, Zul había cambiado físicamente hasta convertirse en una especie de adulto. El rostro estaba demacrado, como están los rostros de las personas que han vivido mucho en un espacio corto de tiempo. Hasta una pequeña cana se asomaba entre los cabellos del chico. Parecía imposible pensar que alguna vez, ese chico había reído, y que de esos ojos grises saltaron chispas de felicidad.

Torom detuvo el bastón de Zul, empleando el filo de la gran espada dorada. El golpe provocó una reverberación de dolor en todos los músculos de los brazos, y hasta llegó a la columna vertebral. Zul sonrió hasta mostrar un fragmento de colmillo. Se le veía satisfecho, con las ropas manchadas de sangre y sudor. Lyra gritó un hechizo, con la intención de aturdir al híbrido por detrás. Lidda se encontraba enfrascada tratando de esquivar a un ninja que se había escurrido en la batalla.

- Zul... Tenemos que dejar esto... - Torom ocultó la mano izquierda para que el híbrido no la viera.

- Estoy de acuerdo, y que mejor forma que dejando que acabe contigo, Derdim. - Los ojos grises del muchacho captaron el brillo del fuego, y su voz sonó muy burlona, sobre todo al decir el apellido de Torom.

"¿Adonde ha ido, el que nos hacía reír, el que era tan ingenioso como loco?" pensó Torom, "debo detenerle, esta vez sí..."

Una bola oscura apareció entre los dedos de Torom. El mercenario clavó toda la palma en el pecho de Zul. Este se retiró y empezó a aullar de dolor. En ese mismo instante, Lidda se había desecho del ninja y Lyra se agachó al lado de Zul. El híbrido se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, y había soltado el arma.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿No le habrás...? - empezó a decir Lyra, ayudando a Zul.

- ¡Apártate! - trató de advertir Torom. Zul había dejado de aullar. Clavó los dientes en el cuello de Lyra, y apretó las mandíbulas con fiereza.

Lidda fue quien reaccionó más rápido. Clavó el estilete en el brazo de Zul, pero el híbrido parecía ajeno al dolor. Con un tirón, Zul se apoderó del collar que rodeaba el cuello de Lyra. Sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, manchados con sangre clara de la ninja. Ella se repuso rápido; con un resto de entereza, golpeó a Zul en el estómago con el mango de una de las alabardas de plata, y acto seguido trató de empalarle con la otra. Zul dio un salto atrás. Escupió a los pies de Torom y gritó:

- Puaj, que mal saben los humanos. Vuestra sangre es tan amarga como beberse un limón con bicarbonato. - Zul levantó lo que él pensaba que era la pieza.

En ese momento, el híbrido recibió un potente rayo de luz. Torom había soltado la espada, y, con la mano derecha abierta y extendida hacia el híbrido, lanzó un torrente de poderosa luz. Zul cayó sobre escombros. Antes de poder ponerse en pie, Lidda saltó sobre él, le arrebató la pieza de Ikah de las manos y le golpeó con saña en el rostro.

- Lidda, ¡aparta! - volvió a gritar Torom. Solo que esta vez no era para advertir a Lidda de las intenciones de Zul. Otro gran rayo de luz rodeó a Zul y le arrojó otros cinco metros atrás. El chico híbrido se golpeó contra una pared, y se derrumbó, aturdido, sobre una montaña de cadáveres.

Torom avanzó hacia el que había sido su amigo en otro momento. Tomó la espada dorada y caminó hacia el cuerpo de Zul, indefenso en el suelo. Lidda iba a decirle algo, pero la mirada fría del mercenario la puso sobreaviso. En su lugar, corrió hacia Lyra. La shinobi estaba sentada en el suelo, respirando con dificultad mientras trataba de taponarse la herida en el cuello.

Zul se espabiló sacudiendo la cabeza. Apoyó la mano en el suelo, y tocó lo que le pareció un cojín de pelo... En realidad, era el pecho sangriento de un niño, con la mirada vidriosa de los muertos, la boca abierta mostrando los colmillos de perro. Por unos instantes, Zul vio que tenía las manos llenas de sangre, sangre de híbrido. En la boca sentía el sabor metálico y caliente de la sangre de Lyra. Se puso en pie, y contempló como Torom se acercaba amenazante. Y la expresión que vio en los ojos de Torom le recordaron... a Magda, cuando la abandonó en la posada. No regresó para matarla porque le habían avisado para que viniera a recuperar las piezas de este patético grupo. "¿Cómo he llegado a esto? ¿Cuando decidí atacar a los de mi especie, y por qué quienes eran mis amigos ahora me miran con temor y odio?"

Al instante, la voz de Muctut ocultó todos estos pensamientos. Zul saltó por encima de Torom y, corriendo con una velocidad endiablada, desapareció en medio del humo. Torom lanzó una bola de energía luminosa en dirección a Zul, y luego otra, y después una tercera; hasta que cayó de rodillas en el suelo lleno de cenizas.

- No...

- Joder... - Lidda dudaba entre atender a Lyra o a Torom. No tuvo mucho tiempo para decidirse: una silueta apareció en medio del humo. En un primer momento pensó que se trataba de Ludovico, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de su error. Lyra también lo había visto, y la shinobi, apretando los dientes para olvidarse del dolor, se puso en pie. Torom también, y fue el mercenario quién se colocó entre las dos mujeres y la figura de Calik.

El ninja puso los brazos en jarras, clavó la mirada en Lyra, anteriormente conocida como Tyra, y luego dijo, con voz clara:

- ¿Ha sido ese Zul el que te ha atacado?

Lyra asintió. El ninja metió la mano en una especie de zurrón pequeño que llevaba y lanzó un puñado de hierbas en dirección a Torom.

- Tomad, para que se cure. - Calik se cruzó de brazos. - No penséis que os estoy ayudando por algún motivo en especial. Solo quiero que ella esté mejor cuando terminéis lo que quiera que estéis haciendo. Ya lucharemos otro día...

Hojas y viento rodearon al líder ninja, y no dejó nada detrás de él excepto el olor de las hierbas medicinales.

- Hay que joderse... Esto sí que ha sido extraño... - Lidda se giró hacia Torom, pero el mercenario había agachado el rostro.

El chico golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez.

*******************

Jason se detuvo frente a la casa de Elmina. El fuego la había respetado, y todo parecía tranquilo en su interior, aunque fuera el infierno se hubiera manifestado. El chico la llamó, gritando su nombre y luego se precipitó al interior.

Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al pisar un charco de sangre oscura. Se sostuvo sujetándose con la mano libre al marco de la puerta y observó el interior, iluminado por las llamas del exterior.

La sala entera estaba teñida de sangre. Una sangre oscura que aún goteaba, recién salida de algún cuerpo. Gruesas gotas mancharon la cabeza y los hombros del chico de Keel, que contemplaba horrorizado la escena. El retrato de Carles Litalia sonreía salpicado por la sangre. Pero no había nada parecido a un cuerpo. O se había volatizado, o había sobrevivido de algún modo.

- Elmina... - Jason vaciló. Una parte de él deseaba dejarse caer de rodillas y mirar aquel charco de sangre eternamente. Sin embargo, recordó que Ludovico le había pedido que siempre pensara con la cabeza fría.

Había dejado a sus compañeros para ayudar a la doctora. Esta ayuda había llegado tarde, así que lo mejor era acudir junto a sus amigos y evitar que les ocurriera lo mismo.

Y en eso estaba, a punto de salir corriendo de la cabaña en dirección a Elia y los demás, cuando una figura semihumana se cruzó en su camino. Jason se detuvo y contempló al tipo que estaba frente a él. Había escuchado hablar de esas alas doradas y los ojos inhumanos, y también de sus garras sangrientas. Elia le había contado como Chryssos había asesinado a su padre. Jason ya se hacía una idea de como podía ser... Pero la impresión de reconocerle a la primera, hizo que le recorriera un frío escalofrío en la espalda.

- Creo que ya las he encontrado. - murmuró el híbrido.

Jason vaciló. Quería huir en dirección contraria, refugiarse en sus compañeros, mucho más confiados y fuertes. Él no tendría posibilidad alguna de ganar.

- No eres tan tonto como pareces... En efecto, no tienes nada que hacer. Dame el sable oxidado, el medallón que llevas al cuello y la caja esa de plomo, y te dejaré vivir. - Chryssos alzó las garras en dirección a Jason, y el chico retrocedió un poco.

"Los gritos de mi padre, aún los escucho en sueños. Sé que luchó, que hizo lo que pudo por defenderme, pero aquellos gritos eran los de una persona condenada a la muerte más dolorosa... y que deseaba vivir"

- No. - Jason inclinó el mango y se colocó en la primera posición. - Mi vida es mi honor, y no huiré jamás.

La frase del chico provocó en el híbrido un acceso de hilaridad. Chryssos no cesó sus carcajadas incluso cuando se abalanzó sobre el chico. Jason esperaba que hiciera eso. Recordó una de las charlas de Ludovico sobre "aprovechar el lugar de combate, para crear una ventaja". Chryssos confiaba en cortar al chico por la mitad y largarse. Jason se escurrió como solía hacer con los guardias de la villa de Keel, y después empleó la ligereza de sus piernas para apartarse con velocidad. Chryssos resbaló con el charco de sangre del umbral de la cabaña, y acabó estrellado contra la pared al otro lado.

Cuando Chryssos salió del antiguo hogar de Elmina de Trem, apenas un segundo después, se encontró con Jason.

- Veo que has cumplido tu promesa, no has huido.

- Aún tenemos una cuenta pendiente. - Jason le apuntó con el sable oxidado. En ese momento, la espada centelleó y emitió un potente haz de luz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa cualidad de la pieza de la pluma de Oth: solo en aquella ocasión que mató a una asesina ciega, la primera que vio, y más recientemente, cuando detuvo la espada dorada de Torom.

Jason escapó del ataque de Chryssos, pero en esta ocasión el híbrido águila ya estaba preparado. De un zarpazo, lanzó al chico de Keel por los aires. Rodó por el suelo y se puso en pie inmediatamente, sin perder la espada. Atacó empleando la doble estocada, firme y segura, que tantas veces le había hecho repetir Koru y también Ludovico. El enemigo tenía la ventaja de sus enormes garras, y también la fuerza de su rabia. Volvió a lanzar a Jason por los aires, y antes de que llegara al suelo, Chryssos estaba ya sobre él. Sus garras se dirigieron hacia el corazón, para atravesarlo con un único y raúdo movimiento.

El sable oxidado emitió un destello único y lo último que vio Jason antes de quedar ciego por la luz, fueron los ojos sorprendidos de Chryssos.

****************************

Jason se encontró de pie, en medio de un claro despejado de ruinas humeantes. Tenía la camisa desgarrada y sucia de sangre. No quedaba rastro de Chryssos, y a su alrededor solo quedaban restos de la ciudad de Hermetia y sus improvisadas tiendas. Un silencio mortal había caído sobre el lugar, ya ni siquiera sonaba el metal ni los gritos de dolor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Jason se limpió el sudor y miró el sable oxidado que aún sostenía. Estaba seguro de que no había perdido la conciencia en ningún momento, y no tenía problemas de memoria. Entonces... ¿qué?

- No hay nada. - Sikoth le puso la mano en el hombro. Jason dio un grito y cayó de rodillas. - Perdona...

- Estoy bien, gracias. - Jason no estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición de uno de los hermanos. Era como si supiera que ya estaba allí. "¿Habrá sido él quien me ha ayudado? Recuerdo que tiene cierto poder mágico, quizás..."

- Vamos, debemos encontrar a los otros. ¿Puedes andar?

- Creo que sí. - Jason se puso en pie. A pesar de su seguridad, se sentía cansado y le dolía terriblemente la herida del pecho. Sikoth le tomó el brazo y se lo puso sobre sus hombros. De esta forma, los dos chicos avanzaron entre las ruinas. Por el camino, el ladrón le contó que durante el inicio del combate se había separado del resto para controlar a Candras, pero que le había perdido. Siguió luchando contra los ninjas, y cuando todo acabó, encontró a Jason peleando con Chryssos. Cuando el híbrido se marchó, Sikoth estuvo buscando por los alrededores, cumpliendo el encargo que le había pedido Jason. El chico no recordaba nada de eso, pero no lo dijo. Fingió que ya lo sabía, aunque no podía imaginar que encargo le había pedido a Sikoth en esas circunstancias.

- ¡Ludovico! - gritó de repente Sikoth. Jason miró al frente, y por unos segundos se le detuvo el corazón.

Ludovico estaba tumbado en el suelo, en posición fetal, como protegiéndose de algo. Cuando Sikoth le dio la vuelta, pudo ver que tenía un resto de sangre recorriendo los labios, y la piel tan blanca que casi podía ver a través de ella. El ladrón puso la mano en la garganta y buscó su pulso. Jason no miró hacia el cuerpo del caballero, sino hacia la figura de Dazaja. El espíritu sonrió, y luego asintió. Antes de que Sikoth se pusiera en pie y anunciara que aún estaba vivo, Jason lo sabía, y sonrió aliviado. Dazaja desapareció.

- Entre los dos podemos llevarle. - sugirió Jason. Sikoth pensaba que el chico de Keel tenía tan mal aspecto como el caballero, pero no dijo nada.

Llevando a Ludovico, más alto y más grande entre ellos, con las piernas arrastrando por el suelo, Sikoth se atrevió a preguntar.

- Jason, ese haz de luz que emitía el sable oxidado...

- Ni idea. Solo sé que parece actuar con voluntad propia. Pero ha sido muy eficaz. ¿A donde habrá ido Chryssos?

- Tampoco lo sé. Parecía realmente furioso, le heriste en el pecho. Te dio ese zarpazo y luego se marchó volando y maldiciendo a tu ma... - Sikoth se calló. - Bueno, te lo puedes imaginar.

- Ya te has dado cuenta. - Jason miró los ojos negros del chico, por encima de la cabeza de Ludovico.

- Es que es muy obvio... No te acuerdas de lo que ha pasado. - dijo Sikoth con una sonrisa. "Además, eres como un libro abierto, Pies de Fuego".

- ¿Para que trato de ocultarte algo, con lo observador que eres? - Jason suspiró.

- ¿Exactamente, qué no recuerdas? - preguntó Sikoth, tras un minuto de silencio.

- Pues, estaba luchando contra Chryssos, y un instante después estaba de pie allí, y me has puesto la mano en el hombro.

- Llegué cuando te zafaste del híbrido. - Sikoth frunció el ceño. - Pensé que estabas herido, y traté de ayudarte, pero me dijiste que buscara un cadáver de mujer por las cercanías. No había ninguno. ¿No sería...?

- No, Elia está con Koru. - Jason miró el rostro de Ludovico. El reguero de sangre parecía haberse secado. - Oye, Sikoth, hablando de Elia, quisiera pedirte un favor...

- Dime.

- Por favor, no le digas a Elia que Chryssos estaba aquí. Se enfadará conmigo por haber dejado que se fuera...

- Creo que Elia se enfadará contigo más por el hecho de enfrentarte solo a semejante asesino. - Sikoth sonrió. - Pero de acuerdo, no diré nada.

*************************

En el centro de Hermetia, donde el día anterior jugaban niños, estaba reunido el variopinto grupo. Elia, al ver avanzar a Jason junto a Sikoth, sonrió aliviada. Los dos chicos arrastraron a Ludovico hacia el grupo y entonces Lidda preguntó:

- ¿Qué le pasa? - la halfling observó el rostro del caballero.

- No lo sabemos, nos lo encontramos así. No está herido y además... - Sikoth iba a añadir algo más, cuando se dio cuenta de que Lyra estaba tendida en el suelo. A su lado, Elia aplicaba una especie de hoja seca a una gran herida que todavía sangraba. El chico soltó a Ludovico y corrió hasta sentarse al lado de Lyra. La misma shinobi le tranquilizó al respecto, pero Sikoth le tomó la mano y le pidió disculpas por no estar a su lado en la batalla. Koru y Candras regresaron, los dos con las ropas cubiertas de ceniza pero ilesos.

Elia contempló el aspecto del grupo: Torom estaba sentado a un lado, semidormido o simplemente aislado, pues tenía el rostro agachado y la larga pelambrera oscura ocultaba la expresión de su rostro. Lyra estaba herida, aunque las hierbas de Calik parecían surtir efecto, de momento... Jason tenía una herida en el pecho, Sikoth, varios rasguños y Ludovico...

- Nos vendría bien la ayuda de Elmina... - Elia suspiró y miró a Jason. El chico negó con la cabeza, recordando de repente la sangre que cubría el interior de la cabaña.

- De acuerdo, si insistís.

La voz provenía de la fuente. Una baldosa se deslizó y entonces, Elmina de Trem (o Litalia) surgió del interior. Sonrió a Jason, le guiñó el ojo y luego se inclinó para ayudar a salir a una anciana híbrido.

- Plan de emergencia de la ciudad de los híbridos. - Elmina se apartó, y entonces aparecieron Luth y su hermano. El enorme perro depositó a un niño en el suelo y ayudó a levantar otras baldosas. Poco poco, los habitantes de la ciudad fueron apareciendo.

Elmina atendió a los heridos del grupo. Cuando se ocupó de Ludovico, declaró que solo estaba agotado y que en cuanto durmiera un poco se levantaría como si tal cosa. Luego, se fue para ayudar a curar a otros heridos. Los habitantes de Hermetia se fueron dispersando, recogiendo sus escasas pertenencias y discutiendo alrededor de las hogueras. Enterraron a sus muertos en silencio, sin oraciones a dioses ciegos ni gestos de duelo. Los miembros del grupo sentían en general una especie de abatimiento y cansancio, que se personificaba en Torom Derdim. El mercenario seguía sentado, con la mirada fija en el suelo, a pesar de los intentos de Lyra por hacerle hablar o de Koru de ofrecerle comida.

- Zul ha escogido su camino. - dijo Lidda. - Mal que nos pese, es así y hay que aceptarlo.

- Ojalá todo volviera a ser como antes... - deseó Elia en su interior. Se inclinó sobre Jason e insistió en ver si el vendaje de Elmina le apretaba o si le dolía, pero el chico de Keel dijo que estaba bien y que no tenía nada, en realidad. Ocultó la herida bajo los restos de su túnica y trató de alejar a la maga.

- Vamos, Elia, deja de acosarlo. Le has tenido dos días para tí solita, es normal que el pobre quiera un poco de espacio... - Koru hubiera seguido con la broma, si no llega a ser por el golpe que le dio Sikoth.

Poco a poco, todos fueron contando lo que les había pasado: la pelea contra Zul, el encuentro con Calik, los ninjas y la cabaña llena de sangre de la doctora. Jason omitió su encuentro con Chryssos, se inventó una lucha contra unos ninjas, y entonces, una risa quebró el relato.

- Menos lobos... - Ludovico tosió y se incorporó. - Aún te falta mucho para derrotar a un ninja... aunque sea uno novato. Cuando quieras, pide a Lyra que se enfrente a ti, a ver cuanto duras...

- ¡Milagro, ha resucitado! - gritó Lidda. - Ahora, sigamos con el viaje, hemos perdido el tiempo en este sitio todo por culpa de los tortolitos.

Jason entonces enseñó la caja de plomo a los presentes. Ludovico se quedó dormido antes de que escuchara la explicación de la doctora. Sikoth tomó la caja, y dijo que los símbolos eran los mismos que los que vieron en la cueva de las montañas Oth.

- Según Elmina, solo Ludovico sabrá abrirla. - Jason observó como Sikoth lo intentaba, sin éxito. Luego, tomó la caja Lidda, que dedicó al objeto toda una serie de insultos; Lyra también trató de abrirla, y por último Koru, que, ya muy desesperado, la levantó en el aire y trató de golpearla contra el bordillo de la fuente. Se lo impidió Elia, y del forcejeó la caja resbaló y cayó sobre el pie de Torom, que escuchaba la conversación pero no intervenía.

El mercenario, como si estuviera en un sueño, aferró la caja de plomo y la sostuvo con las dos manos. Giró la tapa inferior con un movimiento de la muñeca izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, presionaba hacia fuera la tapa superior. Con un chasquido, se abrió un pequeño compartimento, y una pequeña llave dorada resbaló entre los dedos del mercenario. Despacio, volvió a recolocar la caja y entonces, apretó uno de los símbolos y deslizó una pequeña superficie hacia el exterior. Parecía tan obvio que todos los del grupo pensaron que la caja estaba hechizada. Torom abrió con la pequeña llave y entonces, mostró su contenido.

- Esto no es una pieza, es solo un trozo de pergamino.- y lanzó la caja de plomo con el misterioso descubrimiento al suelo.

- Pero... ¿cómo lo sabías? - Lyra se sentó a su lado. Elia recogió el trozo de pergamino y lo desplegó.

- En una feria vi esas cajas, se llaman "del secreto". Aprendí a abrirlas. - Torom se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

- Es un estudio sobre la pluma de Oth. - Elia examinó los dibujos y la apretada letra, escrita de forma apresurada. - Necesitaría una lupa y algo más de luz.

- Vaya, es la segunda vez que me pasa. - Jason se encogió de hombros, desilusionado. - En las montañas Oth el sable me indicaba una pieza de la pluma, y resultó que no había nada...

- Bueno, a mi me parece muy interesante. Um... Esto sé traducirlo, pone "el templo de Ikah". ¿Será una pista? - Elia dobló el pergamino y lo guardó en sus bolsillos. Torom había levantado al fin la vista, y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el bolsillo de la maga donde aún asomaba un poco del pergamino.

"El templo de Ikah... Allí debo ir."

**************

En vista de que ya solo restaba a que Ludovico se levantara para continuar el viaje, los miembros del grupo se dispusieron a ordenar y descansar en el lugar. Jason caminó hacia el lugar donde estuvo la tienda de Luth y su hermano, y se encontró al primero sentado sobre un montón de cenizas.

- Luth... Lo siento...

- Es ley de vida. Cuando nos establecemos en un sitio, viene un huracán, un terremoto, un juez, una guerra... y nos tenemos que ir. - Luth fingía que no le importaba, pero sus ojos dorados tenían el brillo de una lágrima. - Pero he recuperado el diamante de las montañas Oth, está intacto. Así que no estamos en la ruina.

- Gracias a los dioses. - Jason se sentó a su lado, y deseó que realmente aquel pedazo de mineral parecido a un diamante tuviera valor.

La luz que iluminaba la escena venía de las distintas antorchas y focos de fuego que quedaban aún por extinguir.

- Sé que tú y esos chicos estáis siendo buscados. - dijo Luth tras un rato de silencio.

- Sabiéndolo, me extraña que no nos entregaras.

Luth le miró de reojo.

- Nosotros no traicionamos a nuestros...

Iba a decir algo más, pero el ladrido del hermano mayor hizo que los dos chicos temblaran de los pies a la cabeza.

- ¡Luth! ¡Deja de hablar y haz algo útil! - el perro fijó sus ojos dorados en Jason. Al chico le hubiera gustado preguntarle cómo podían ser hermanos un híbrido perro y un híbrido gato, pero se quedó con las ganas. El hermano que jamás había dicho su nombre ladró en su dirección la siguiente frase: - Tú y los otros "mataos": marchaos de nuestra ciudad y no volváis.

Luth no defendió a Jason. El chico asintió y, tras estrechar la mano del híbrido gato, caminó hasta la fuente.

**************************

En el improvisado campamento, Ludovico despertó de un sueño intranquilo y se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Presentía la mirada de alguien fija en él, alguien que no era Dazaja ni un enemigo.

- Ah, Elmina de Trem. - Ludovico se incorporó y observó a la doctora. La mujer tenía una taza redonda entre las manos, de donde sorbía un poco del extraño tabaco.

- Encantada de saludarte otra vez, Ludovico... - Elmina le ofreció la taza, pero Ludovico negó con la cabeza. - Es una lástima: el resto del tabaco se ha estropeado con mi plan de escapada, y esto es lo único que he podido salvar.

Ludovico musitó que la doctora no cambiaría. Elmina giró un poco la cabeza y contempló los bultos que dormían, con más o menos placidez.

- ¿Tú crees en las coincidencias, verdad, caballero? - empezó a decir Elmina. Su mirada se había detenido en Jason, que dormía abrazado a Elia, con el sable oxidado en la mano libre.

- Imposible no creer en ellas, después de todo lo que he visto y vivido. - Ludovico había seguido la mirada de la doctora. - Esto sí que ha sido una sorpresa y una auténtica casualidad.

- Lo que más rabia me da... es que yo, sin saberlo, estuve más cerca de una pieza de Oth que Carles en toda su vida. No llegó a encontrar ni una, y después se obsesionó con ese lugar, "El templo de Ikah". En ese pergamino, ocultó la clave para llegar a ese lugar, y también algunos datos sobre la pluma. - Elmina sorbió el tabaco. - Le dije al chico que te diera la caja, no contaba con que ellos la abrieran por su cuenta. Es lo que pasa con los secretos: al final, todo se descubre.

- ¿Secretos? - Ludovico sostuvo la mirada de Elmina unos minutos.

- Ya sabes de que hablo: la famosa "peste" de la villa de Keel. - Elmina bajó la voz, para asegurarse de que nadie les escuchara. - Cuando vinieron a expulsarme de la ciudad, no fue por ayudar a unos pobres niños vagabundos... Fue porque hice demasiadas preguntas. Decidí establecerme en Keel para investigar las razones que causaron el inicio de la peste. Todos los supervivientes de la peste me decían lo mismo: no recordaban nada o casi nada, ya fuera por efecto de las supuestas fiebres; o, como Jason, porque eran muy pequeños para recordar. Además, el procedimiento que se siguió en la pandemia de Keel fue totalmente irregular: destrucción de barrios enteros, primero murieron las personas de edades intermedias, después de los ancianos, y la mayoría de los niños sobrevivieron (cuando suelen ser las primeras víctimas).

- ¿Averiguaste qué sucedió? - preguntó Ludovico. Al tratar de incorporarse, empezó a toser otra vez.

- Detrás de la destrucción de la villa de Keel, estaba una poderosa hechicera... Camille. La leyenda que me contaron es que lo hizo por despecho, por celos... y que el causante de esos celos fue el mismo San Cameen. - Elmina trató de que Ludovico se recostara otra vez.- Algún día, tendrás que contarle la verdad.

- Hablando de verdades...-el caballero suspiró. - Veamos, esta ciudad es una ciudad de híbridos, para huir de los humanos, y admitís a dos con ligereza.

- Ya sabes que no aceptamos nada más que un humano entre nosotros... - Elmina volvió a mirar a Jason, que dormía con un brazo encima de Elia. - El muy tonto todavía no lo sabe, ni lo sospecha siquiera. No se entera de nada.

Ludovico se rindió y se tendió. Elmina sorbió otra vez su pipa, con cara de desesperación. Le quedaba poco líquido y tabaco en el interior de la taza redonda.

- Quizá vendría bien que tuvieras una charla con él. No creo que deba ir por ahí sin saberlo. - Elmina soltó la última bocanada de humo.

***************

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en incorporarse y despertar a los demás fue Ludovico. El caballero respondió a las preguntas sobre su salud con evasivas, incluso cuando Lyra le preguntó si Calik había sido el culpable de esa debilidad.

- Mi hermano puede arrancar determinadas energías de los chakras. Si es así, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido.

- Tú estás viva, joven shinobi. - respondió Ludovico. - Soy una bebida difícil de digerir, seguro que ahora estará revolcándose por el dolor de tripa.

Esta broma consiguió que la ninja sonriera, aunque fuera por un segundo, y también que dejara de insistir. La ciudad de los híbridos amanecía en medio de un ambiente húmedo y gris, propio del bosque. Además, no quedaba rastro de nadie, ni de sus habitantes ni siquiera de sus tumbas. Durante la noche, se habían marchado en busca de un nuevo lugar, más seguro.

- Elmina se ha ido sin despedirse, otra vez. - comentó Jason.

- Al menos, te ha dejado algo. - Elia señaló la camisa de Jason. Elmina la había dejado junto con la taza redonda cerca de Jason. La camisa estaba cosida de forma apresurada, con varios retales de distintos colores. No era muy elegante, pero le vendría bien para sobrevivir al frío. Su túnica ya estaba bastante destrozada, y Elia usaba su chaqueta puesto que su túnica había quedado bastante sucia por culpa del incidente con las asesinas ciegas.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? - dijo Torom. El chico lucía ojeras y palidez, y no parecía haber descansado.

- ¡A cualquier sitio! ¡Estoy hasta la punta de las orejas de este maldito bosque!

- Lidda, la gran poetisa. - susurró Koru, y Sikoth, para variar, le hizo saber que su comentario estaba fuera de lugar.

- De acuerdo, señorita halfling, pero me gustaría que hubiera consenso. ¿No sabemos nada de la pieza que indicaba el sable oxidado, verdad? Quizá deberíamos marchar hacia el oeste, que fue la última dirección marcada, y ver si aún percibimos la pieza...

Caminaron en dirección oeste, pues, y como el sable oxidado ni ninguna otra de las piezas señaló nada, dejaron atrás los bosques Hermetia. Por el camino, se encontraron con algún grupo de híbridos, pero estos ni se acercaron. Temiendo que los ninjas o Calik reaparecieran, los chicos caminaban en formación, en alerta para actuar en cualquier situacion peligrosa. La noche llegó, y decidieron quedarse y hacer turnos para dormir. Solo que esta vez, Sikoth sugirió que fueran dos quienes se quedaran despiertos:

- Mejor cuatro ojos y cuatro orejas. - fue el añadido de Koru. Ludovico estuvo de acuerdo, y, como según él había dormido mucho la noche anterior, se ofreció para ser el primero. Y además, declaró:

- Así aprovechamos para continuar con su entrenamiento, señor caballero. - y Ludovico le dio unos golpes en el hombro a Jason.

*******************

Durante la cena, Candras declaró que quería comprobar que no hubiera más ninjas por los alrededores. Koru, que solía ser quién más empeño ponía en seguir al extraño personaje, se había quedado dormido, y Sikoth accedió a regañadientes a acompañarle. Al chico solo le apetecía permanecer al lado de Lyra. Nada más irse, la shinobi buscó a Torom. El mercenario no había abierto la boca desde el día anterior. Le había tocado hacer la última guardia, pero en lugar de descansar, había decido que estaba mejor cerca del fuego. Cuando trató de sentarse a su lado, Torom se levantó y se apartó de ella. Lyra no supo interpretar esa actitud fría, y algo dolida, se envolvió en una manta y se tendió en el suelo.

Lidda se había quedado dormida con el cuerpo apoyado en un tronco. Solo quedaban en el claro, despiertos y sin hacer nada, Elia y Torom. A lo lejos, se escuchaba la voz de Ludovico dictando instrucciones de entrenamiento a Jason.

- Lyra se pondrá bien: las hierbas de Calik son cicatrizantes, y pronto sanará. - Elia se abrazó las rodillas. - Lidda me contó que usaste un hechizo de luz cuando la situación se puso fea...

- Le hubiera matado, si no llegan a fallarme las fuerzas. - empezó a decir Torom. Elia asintió, y no hizo preguntas. - Mataría a mi amigo por defenderla a ella. No puedo evitarlo, la quiero y ya está. Sé que no fui el elegido, pero me conformo con saber que está viva y que es feliz. - Torom se retiró un poco el pelo de la cara, y Elia pudo ver su rostro completo, algo que era inusual en el mercenario, pues siempre ocultaba una cicatriz en el lado derecho del rostro. - Aunque no sea a mi lado.

- Lyra entonces es afortunada. Sobre lo de Zul, él tiene que aprender algo, y por ese motivo no está con nosotros. Hay que confiar en sus decisiones, respetarlas porque al fin y al cabo las tomó libremente.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? - Torom habló con un hilo de esperanza en la voz. - Quizá sea algún tipo de hechizo, una confusión causada por uno de nuestros enemigos...

- No, no existe hechizo tan poderoso como para doblegar el libre albedrío de alguien como Zul. - Elia tomó una ramita y prendió la punta. Mientras la llama correteaba por la madera, reflexionó: - Zul decidió con libertad, y esa decisión debemos respetarla. También debemos confiar en que, en algún lugar de su alma, siga siendo el mismo que conocimos y por tanto, podrá salvarse. Solo rezo para que no salga herido.

Torom sonrió y movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Caray, ¿tanto tiempo pasas con Jason, que ya empiezas a hablar como él? Una vez, me dijo casi lo mismo. - Torom cogió un trozo de leña y lo arrojó al fuego. - Él sí que es una persona afortunada.

Elia dejó de jugar con la ramita y observó a Torom en silencio un minuto. Luego, con un tono de voz más jovial, dijo:

- Torom, ¿nunca has pensado que estarías mejor si te retiraras el pelo de la cara?

*******************

- Uff...

- ¿Ya estás cansado? Vamos, quiero ver si has comprendido en que consiste la parada de Steighar.

- Voy. - Jason esperó a que Ludovico lanzara una estocada simple, y la detuvo con un movimiento rápido de muñeca y con el filo del sable oxidado. En las anteriores ocasiones, Ludovico le regañaba por no tener la muñeca completamente cerrada y por apretar demasiado los dedos. El caballero le habría felicitado por mejorar al menos el equilibrio y la fuerza, pero de repente, la empuñadura de madera del sable oxidado perdió una parte, y Jason estuvo a punto de dejarla caer.

- Perdón. - el chico retiró la espada y examinó la empuñadura. - Creo que Chryssos estuvo a punto de romper el sable...

- ¿Chryssos? - Ludovico contuvo las ganas de reír al ver la expresión estupefacta de Jason. - Ahora me lo explico. Cuéntame la verdad: ¿Te has enfrentado a ese híbrido, el asesino del padre de Elia? Me sorprende que estés vivo.

Jason aprovechó que debía reparar la empuñadura para contarle, en voz baja y con cuidado de que Elia no se despertara, su encuentro con Chryssos. Ludovico escuchó atento, sin hacer preguntas, incluso cuando Jason confesó que había perdido la memoria en el momento del ataque. Al terminar su relato, Jason observó al caballero. Ludovico se había puesto a toser, y se limpió la comisura de los labios todo lo rápido que pudo. Jason entonces dijo:

- Ludovico... Esa tos y el aspecto que tienes últimamente, me preocupan.

- Te agradezco tus desvelos, aprendiz, pero estoy bien. - Ludovico trató de sonreír. Jason aún estaba tratando de encajar una parte de la empuñadura, y por eso no le miró a los ojos cuando dijo:

- Ya, pero es que... cuando te escucho toser, pienso que tienes la peste o algo parecido. - Jason se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. - No recuerdo como se pusieron enfermos mis padres, ¿sabes? Creo que, al ser tan pequeño, no comprendía bien lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, pero después, he visto morir a mucha gente en las calles. En fin, lo que trato de decirte es que te cuides, por favor.

Jason se esperaba una burla por el discurso tan melodrámatico. Observó que Ludovico se había puesto serio, y por unos instantes, el caballero vaciló, como si tuviera algo importante que decir a eso y no encontrara palabras. Al final, Ludovico se puso en pie y, nervioso, dijo:

- Jason, ya sabes que si has dado tu palabra en alguna ocasión, tienes que hacerla cumplir, en la medida que puedas.

- Sí. Mi padre solía decir que nunca hiciera promesas que no pudiera cumplir, que había que ser sincero y que la palabra de honor era para asuntos serios. Creo que está en el código de los caballeros del Rey Aganhem.

- Te felicito por tu memoria. Pues bien, yo anoche di mi palabra de honor de que tendría una charla contigo, pero antes de seguir, tienes que prometerme que me escucharás sin hacer preguntas absurdas. ¿De acuerdo?

"De ti, ya me espero cualquier cosa" pensó Jason, mientras pensaba en Dazaja.

Jason asintió, prometió que escucharía con la máxima atención, puesto que Ludovico era el caballero que le estaba entrenando. Ludovico asintió, un poco nervioso por la seriedad de su "aprendiz".

- Jason, tú... eres un híbrido.

Las palabras de Ludovico sonaron su cabeza como si en vez de simples sílabas fueran truenos. Paralizado, Jason solo acertaba a pestañear.

- ¿Híbrido?

- Sí, un híbrido. O mejor dicho, un híbrido de un híbrido y un humano.

- Pero... yo no tengo orejas de perro, ni garras de animal, ni ojos...

- No, tienes razón. – Ludovico suspiró. – Tu padre era un ser humano normal, fuerte, inteligente y ambicioso, pero soñador e idealista. Y un necio, si me permites añadirlo. Yo le conocía porque teníamos amigos comunes, otros aprendices de caballero. Tu padre, para ganar algo de dinero y costearse la academia, trabajaba como mercenario durante el verano. En uno de esos trabajos, le tocó escoltar a una novicia muy guapa, tu madre.

- Pero mi madre también era humana. – Jason trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica, una prueba para demostrarle a Ludovico que se equivocaba. El caballero negó con la cabeza. – Ella...

- Era pelirroja, ¿verdad? Y tenía los ojos negros muy grandes. Te acuerdas bien de ellos, de eso estoy seguro. Tanto, como que Vera Wade jamás salía de la casa sin cubrirse los cabellos con un turbante y el cuerpo con una pesada capa. – Ludovico hablaba con la voz dulce, recordando aquel momento de felicidad: cuando él estaba con Camille, y todo tenía sentido.

- Mientes... ¡Mientes! – Jason reaccionó de repente. Levantó los puños y golpeó a Ludovico en el pecho. - ¡Eso es una mentira!

- ¿Y por qué tendría que mentirte en esto? – Ludovico atrapó uno de los puños de Jason. Como el chico no se rendía, tuvo que empujarle. Jason cayó sentado sobre el sucio suelo. Pensó que se levantaría con su habitual rapidez, pero en su lugar, el chico de Keel contuvo un grito de rabia y golpeó el suelo. – Jason, siento ser yo quién te lo diga... Si tus padres hubieran vivido, podrías haberlo comprobado por ti mismo. Rowan no solía ocultar la condición de su esposa, y fue aquello lo que le impidió ser caballero. Se topó con gente en el poder que no podía consentir que un chico humano se enamorara y se casara con una híbrido, por muy hermosa o pura que fuera.

Jason contuvo el llanto. Aunque una parte de él aún luchaba contra aquella idea, otra parte empezaba a encajar todos sus recuerdos: su madre, siempre oculta ante la mirada de los demás. La indiferencia de los vecinos ante la muerte de sus padres, la mirada de un compañero de juegos (alguno le dijo que su madre no quería que jugara nunca más con Jason, pero el chico siempre pensó que se debía a que su padre era soldado), la actitud de sus tíos cuando les obligaron a adoptarle, y la malicia de su tía al declarar que su sangre daba mala suerte...

- Mi madre no tenía...

- Orejas de híbrido, es cierto. Tu madre era un híbrido de gacela, y, ocultos bajo su cabello había dos principios de cuernos. Por fortuna para ella, no tenía pezuñas en los pies. – Ludovico se agachó para colocarse a la altura de la mirada de Jason. – De ella has heredado esa velocidad.

- Yo no lo comprendo, ¿por qué no he sabido nada hasta ahora? – Jason se limpió las lágrimas.

- ¿No te gusta ser híbrido?

- No es eso, es que... de repente siento que he estado viviendo una mentira. Ya no sé si conozco a mis padres o no. - Jason pensó un instante. - Ahora me explico... Luth estuvo a punto de decirme que los híbridos no se entregran entre ellos.

- Elmina también es un híbrido, y se dio cuenta de que lo eras cuando te conoció en la plaza del mercado. - Ludovico le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Jason la aceptó. - Tus padres no te mintieron, simplemente, eras demasiado pequeño para comprender lo que sucedía a tu alrededor.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Mis disculpas. Pensé que ya lo sabrías, y luego, hemos tenido problemas más importantes que esta cuestión. Elmina pensaba que era mejor que lo supieras cuanto antes, y me pidió que fuera yo. Ahora, queda resolver que harás: ¿quieres contarles a los demás que eres un híbrido, o prefieres que no lo sepan? Yo no diré nada, si esa es tu decisión.

Jason reflexionó unos instantes. No tenía porque importarle, pues ya conocía el pasado de Lyra, de Torom y de Elia. Sabía que no le iban a mirar de forma diferente, o que le iban a repudiar. Sin embargo, reconocer su condición de híbrido podría afectar a Torom, demasiado sensible con el tema por culpa de Zul y Omino; y a Elia... Un híbrido había asesinado a su padre.

- De momento, prefiero que no lo sepan. No es necesario, no afecta a nuestra aventura y tampoco tiene excesiva importancia. - Jason se encogió de hombros. - Si hace falta, ya lo diré yo.

- Estupendo. - Ludovico guardó la espada y enrolló el látigo. - Hemos acabado con la lección de hoy.

- Muchas gracias.

- De nada.

"Lo siento, Elmina, no puedo cumplir la promesa. No puedo contarle todo en una noche" pensó Ludovico mientras observaba a Jason limpiando el sable oxidado con unas hojas de roble. "Prefiero que siga siendo idealista, al menos unos días más. Ya tendrá tiempo para dejar atrás la inocencia".


	69. Capítulo 68 El ataque del Caos

**Capítulo 68: El ataque del Caos**

**por Sabel  
**

Capítulo 68: el ataque del Caos

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo despertó en el campamento improvisado a la orilla del camino, resguardado por algunos arbustos altos. No habían pasado bien la noche: Lyra tenía un poco de fiebre y había gemido por el escozor que le causaba la papilla que Elia preparara con las hierbas que dejara Calik antes de irse de la batalla.  
Jason hablaba entre sueños, parecía estar teniendo pesadillas; Ludovico de vez en cuando tenía accesos de tos fuertes y prolongados. Eso, sumando a las constantes rondas por temor a los ninjas, contribuía a que todos se despertaran fatigados.

Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones quedaban relegadas siempre que olían el aroma del desayuno que preparaba la hechicera en las mañanas. Ese día, Lidda se le había unido argumentando que estaba harta de comidas magras y que ese día desayunarían como se debe, donando parte de sus frutos secos, galletas, carne seca y miel a la causa. También agregó un poco del mejor tabaco de la Cosecha Greenbottle de ese año, en unas cuantas pipas de bella manufactura que repartió a quienes quisieron probarlo.

-¿De dónde obtuviste esto?- Koru aspiraba el aroma dulzón del tabaco- ¡El producto de la Casa Greenbottle es caro y difícil de conseguir, siempre se agota!

-Es parte de la dotación que mi hermana lleva todos los años al Nido. Ventajas de ser nieta del mismísimo Belkar Greenbottle, el mejor halfling tabacalero de Kenderton.

-¿Y por qué de repente se ve tan espléndida, señorita halfling?- Ludovico la miró con cierta curiosidad- Normalmente usted no hace las cosas sin esperar algo a cambio.

-Considéralo un trueque por el rescate de Gilean, es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora- Lidda encendió una pipa- Además, necesitamos recuperar fuerzas.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Las había olvidado!

-¿De qué hablas, Elia?- Jason respingó ante la exclamación de su amada

-¡De las pociones que nos dio Kinrina en el bosque!- la maga revolvió su morral hasta encontrarlas- Me dijo que nos servirían para revitalizarnos, pero…

-¿Pero qué?- Torom se acercó con cierto fastidio-¿No alcanza para todos?

-Me temo que no; y si mis cálculos son correctos, para que conserven su efecto completo, sólo puede dividirse en tres raciones. La pregunta es ¿quién deberá tomarla?

-Yo paso- la halfling puntualizó al terminar de formar argollas con el humo que había exhalado- No confío en nada que tenga que ver con druidas.

-¿Qué tienes contra ellos?- Lyra preguntó curiosa

-Que no es agradable saber que ése era el motivo por el que tu casita del árbol se movía y te arrojaba al suelo sin previo aviso. Cuando era pequeña, antes de que nos mudáramos a Kenderton, un grupo de aventureros atacó nuestra villa por el simple gusto de hacerlo –Lidda expulsó otra bocanada de humo- Entre sus filas había un druida, quien animó con magia a todos los árboles en la redonda para que pisotearan las casas y a los pocos que no corrieron lo suficientemente rápido.

- ¿No se supone que los druidas son personas buenas?- Jason ayudaba a Elia a recoger los trastos del desayuno

- Por adorar a la naturaleza, deben mantenerse neutrales. Claro que hay una delgada línea entre la neutralidad y cualquiera de los dos bandos- La halfling dio una última aspirada a la pipa- Ciertamente son tipos impredecibles, hasta a nosotras las Arañas nos cuesta captar sus verdaderas intenciones; no es por nada, pero observar es lo que mejor sabemos hacer. Si no conocemos los patrones de comportamiento de nuestro objetivo, no hay bases para planear concienzudamente cómo y cuándo actuar.

-Aunque sea un regalo de la señorita Kinrina, yo me siento bien. Podrían dársela al somnoliento espadachín y al señor aspirante a caballero, ellos se ven más fatigados- Ludovico, con su habitual sonrisa, se acercó a Lidda y le quitó la pipa- Usted no debería de fumar, señorita halfling; una mujer fumando no se ve bien.

-¡¡Era mi última ración de tabaco, Juego Sucio!!- Lidda brincaba intentando quitarle la pipa al chico antes de que la apagara- ¡Además eso es un pretexto muy pobre!

-Entonces no lo haga, no es bueno para su salud- Ludovico apagó la pipa, a tiempo para esquivar una patada en las espinillas, cortesía de la enfurruñada halfling.

-Lyra también podría tomarla- Elia dijo, después de un rato- Las hojas han funcionado, pero quizá esto ayude a que sea más efectivo; si nadie está en desacuerdo claro.

Ante la nula respuesta, la hechicera repartió la poción empezando por Lyra, después Torom y al último Jason, mientras los demás terminaban de levantar el campamento.

La marcha ese día transcurrió sin mayores problemas hasta unas horas después del mediodía, donde un grupo de mercenarios más experimentado que el que habían emboscado los atacó, claramente buscando la recompensa de quienes pedían por sus cabezas. Era un grupo bastante nutrido, los superaban por tres a uno y comenzaban a cerrarles el paso, haciendo que los aventureros se juntaran en el centro, espalda contra espalda. Haciendo cuentas, uno de los mercenarios se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba cuando sintió cómo la hoja afilada de Mataconejos penetraba entre dos vértebras, a la par que dos de sus compañeros caían con sendas dagas atravesándoles el cuello; eso, y el que Lidda se dejara caer de pronto dando piruetas con Punzón en mano, contribuyó a darles a sus compañeros una oportunidad para atacar.

A pesar de ser una pandilla, realmente eran pocos los mercenarios más experimentados de la banda y los que suponían un verdadero reto: los demás caían presas de las Bolas de Fuego que la halfling invocaba con uno de sus anillos, los ataques furtivos de los hermanos y las estocadas rápidas de Sir Cameen, quien se encargaba de mantenerlos a raya para evitar que se acercaran a donde Elia lanzaba sus hechizos, tanto para protegerlos como para dispersar a los enemigos.  
Después de un rato, ya que los mercenarios emprendían la huida, un alarido de dolor distrajo a los aventureros: Lyra caía de rodillas, con una daga clavada en el costado.  
En el instante en que la shinobi gritó, Sikoth se giró alarmado para ir con ella, pero tropezó con una raíz y para no perder el equilibrio, extendió el brazo derecho en automático a la par que flexionaba un poco las rodillas. Torom también volteó en ese instante, por alguna jugarreta de los dioses, viendo aterrado cómo Lyra caía con la daga en el costado y detrás suyo a Sikoth, parado como si acabara de arrojar algo.  
El mercenario sólo sintió cómo una furia incontenible comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, a la par que todo era devorado por un silencio sepulcral. No escuchó los gritos que le pedían que se detuviera, ni la voz de la shinobi que entre gemidos de angustia y alarma también gritaba algo; lo único que penetró en sus oídos fue el grito de dolor de Sikoth cuando lo golpeó en la cara con la empuñadura de la espada, y acto seguido lo mandó volando debido al impacto del hechizo que había lanzado.

Torom aferró su espada y con toda su fuerza cargó contra el ladrón, pero algo lo empujó y lo derribó pesadamente; ese algo le golpeaba en el rostro, pateándolo con saña… y repentinamente todo se detuvo.  
Cuando recobró sus sentidos, se sentó aturdido contemplando la escena a su alrededor: Koru se revolvía en brazos de Ludovico y Jason, quienes luchaban por detener al chico antes de que matara a golpes al mercenario; Lidda ayudaba a Sikoth a caminar mientras le veía con expresión aún más sombría que la vez en donde capturó a Leviath antes de matarlo. Pero lo que más penetró al fondo de su alma fue la mirada aterrada y dolida de Lyra, acompañada del rostro serio de Elia mientras terminaba de curar con magia la herida de la daga.

-¡¡¡SUELTENME AHORA MISMO!!! ¡ESE IMBÈCIL SE CREE DEMASIADO COMO PARA METERSE CON ALGUIEN MÀS DÉBIL!- Koru ladraba furioso- ¡¡¡VEAMOS SI SE SIENTE IGUAL DE SEGURO CUANDO ALGUIEN MÁS FUERTE LE TERMINE DE DESTRUIR SU LINDA Y ESTÚPIDA CARITA!!!

-¡YA BASTA KORU!- Ludovico, con un movimiento rápido, le derribó e inmovilizó en el suelo- ¡¡¡POR LOS DIOSES, CALMATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!

Sir Cameén hablaba muy en serio esta vez, además de que nunca le habían oído llamar a alguien por su nombre, el tono de su voz se había tornado autoritario. Más por el susto que por que en verdad quisiera hacerlo, Koru dejó de moverse, limitándose a maldecir por lo bajo a Torom.

-¡¿Qué… qué ocurrió aquí?!- el mercenario protestó mientras Jason se acercaba a sujetarlo, y Lidda le quitaba sus armas y componentes para hechizos.

-¡No pasa nada! ¡¡Sólo intentaste matar a Sikoth sin motivo alguno!!- la halfling aprovechó para meterle discretamente un golpe en los riñones- ¡¿No te parece suficiente eso, mocoso estúpido?!

-¡EN ESE CASO ATENLO TAMBIEN! ¡YO VI COMO HIRIÓ A LYRA INTENCIONALMENTE CON UNA DAGA!

-¡¿Cómo puedes insinuar eso?!- respondió Sikoth con el rostro desencajado- ¡¡¡Soy incapaz de herir a la mujer que amo!!!

-¡Yo vi cuando le arrojaste la daga! ¿Quién más si no un sucio ladrón ataca por la espalda a una dama?

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- Sikoth temblaba de rabia, mientras lágrimas amargas comenzaban a fluir de sus ojos- ¡Sólo me tropecé cuando iba a ayudarla! ¡Y para ese momento Lyra ya tenía clavada la daga! ¡Yo… yo no podría hacerlo!

-No me gustaría meterme en asuntos que no me incumben- Jason se adelantó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sikoth como consuelo- Pero pienso que él dice la verdad, además ten en cuenta que pudo ser cualquiera de los mercenarios que nos atacó. Hombre, entiendo que puedas estar celoso pero hacer esto es demasiado.

-¡Lyra, por favor!- Torom clavó sus ojos en ella- ¡Yo sería incapaz de mentirte! ¡Lo vi, estoy seguro que él te arrojó la daga! ¿No crees que la pudo haber recogido del suelo y hacerlo?

-¿Tu me crees, verdad?- Sikoth miró a la chica, aún llorando

-Yo… no sé que pensar.

-Por favor chicos, no la presionen- Elia se levantó seria- Aún no se recupera del todo, no la agoten con esto.

-Creo que será mejor que descansemos aquí, además ya está anocheciendo- Ludovico soltó a Koru- Arreglaremos esto por la mañana.

=============================

Lidda se escurría silenciosa por el campamento apenas pasada la medianoche, haciendo gala de sus habilidades más la ayuda de una poción de invisibilidad para no ser descubierta. Llevaba tiempo planeando ese movimiento, e indirectamente el incidente de la tarde cayó como anillo al dedo; estarían demasiado cansados y preocupados por sus asuntos, además de que dormirían más separados por el pleito. Muy en el fondo, sentía pena por los chicos y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podía permitir que él cometiera semejante estupidez. Hasta ese momento sólo le faltaba tomar la pieza de Horth y el collar de Sibel, lo más difícil en sí porque no estaba segura de si Ludovico se daría cuenta o no de su presencia; para su suerte, Jason aún tenía el sueño muy pesado, y después de un rato logró esconder el sable bajo la capa.

Al fin llegó a donde estaba él, quien parecía dormido a pesar de los ocasionales ataques de tos. Lidda aguantó la respiración y delicadamente comenzó a cortar el cordón al que estaba atado el pendiente, la pieza importante en sí del collar. La halfling dio un respingo cuando Ludovico se movió en sueños, pero eso le dejó en mejor posición para halar el dije y salir corriendo de ahí para internarse en el bosque. Se detuvo abruptamente, maldiciendo entre dientes porque la mano del anillo comenzaba a dolerle… además, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no se escuchaba la respiración pesada de Lulú.

Lidda sólo sintió cómo algo la tomaba por los pies para ponerla de cabeza, provocando que el efecto de la poción terminara y que todas las piezas de la pluma cayeran al pasto.

-Sobra preguntar qué es lo que estaba haciendo, señorita halfling- Ludovico hablaba en susurros al cargarla- La cosa es saber por qué lo hacía; y dejándonos de formalismos, déjeme decirle que no pienso permitirlo.

-Bájame primero, Juego Sucio- Lidda se arregló las ropas cuando la dejó en el suelo- No necesito explicarte lo obvio.

-¿Entonces? Sabe que puede perjudicarle mucho, aun más después de los sucesos de la tarde.

-¡Date cuenta de que lo que vas a hacer es una estupidez! ¿Sentenciarte a muerte sólo por ayudar a una bola de críos a juntar un artefacto creado por magos egoístas? ¡Vamos, te creía más inteligente!

-Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, lo hago por dinero.

-¡Vaya forma más elegante de suicidarse y conseguir financiamiento para el funeral!- Lidda dejó caer los brazos, exasperada- ¡Por favor, date cuenta de la tontería que estás haciendo! ¿O es que todos los años de entrenamiento con Nibel no te dejaron nada?

-Por favor, no hable sobre lo que no sabe- Ludovico se cruzó de brazos.

-Probablemente no sepa mucho y no me interesa saber lo que viviste en tu niñez, pero si no te diste cuenta, tu maestro está decepcionado de ti. No tanto por lo que haces, sino por las razones.

-Señorita halfling, hablo en serio. Deje de meterse en asuntos que no le conciernen.

-¡No lo haré! Simplemente porque no puedo ver cómo una persona a la que aprecio se mate de una manera tan estúpida- la halfling se sujetaba la mano donde traía el anillo- ¡No seas idiota Ludovico! ¡Date cuenta de que hay gente que aun te quiere!

-Eso es mentira, nadie lo hace- Sir Cameén frunció el ceño

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Varios, entre ellos yo, te apreciamos! ¡Ella, a pesar de ser un monstruo, aún te ama!- la ladrona percibió el dolor en la expresión inmutable de Ludovico- Cuando Nibel se fue después de apuñalarte, Camille apareció. Se veía diferente, como cualquier persona normal; y debo agregar que estaba preocupada por ti. Se acercó, te curó y luego se fue, pero por un momento pude notar sus sentimientos hacia su caballero de brillante armadura. ¡Allá tú si decides perderlo todo cuando aún tienes oportunidad de recuperar aquello que crees perdido y por lo que estás suicidándote de esta manera!

Ante el silencio de Ludovico, Lidda se alejó a grandes zancadas de regreso a su saco de dormir, pero el dolor de la mano se había vuelto tan intenso que tuvo que detenerse. Tras unos minutos, Sir Cameén se acercó al escucharle maldecir entre dientes.

-¿Algo ocurre, cierto?

-El anillo… el anillo está vibrando de nuevo- la halfling sintió un vacío en el estómago- No es buena señal

-¿Cree que de nuevo Gilean esté en peligro?- Ludovico vio al cuervo aterrizar frente a Lidda, graznando ruidosamente

-Me temo que es algo peor- el rostro de la ladrona palidecía conforme el cuervo graznaba- Esas perras han atacado el Nido en Ravenloft.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Todo había sido muy rápido, a pesar de que la voz de alarma se corrió antes de que siquiera los guardias cayeran muertos por los afilados estiletes de las asesinas. El ataque iba en serio, dado que la misma Werther lideraba la incursión al gremio de ladrones de Ravenloft. Si era venganza o simplemente deseos de acabar de una vez con sus eternos adversarios no importaba, hasta ahora habían logrado avanzar bastante gracias a ella, a Medea y sus pupilas.

A Werther lo que le interesaba era borrar del mapa al gremio y desquitar la gran frustración que conservaba de aquella ocasión en que habían rescatado a ese halfling tan molesto. Con ese pensamiento, ella y Medea se habían abierto paso hasta la habitación de Nuevededos, y para su suerte él estaba profundamente dormido, gracias a la droga que su espía -una prostituta que yacía en la cama- había echado en su bebida.

Silenciosas, las dos se acercaron al mullido lecho de seda, con los estiletes en alto: dos rápidas puñaladas en puntos clave acabarían con el trabajo, y de paso llevarse su cabeza como trofeo no estaría mal; lamentablemente, ambas notaron demasiado tarde a las dos Arañas que estaban escondidas en la habitación.  
Darkmantle saltó de las sombras arrojándose contra Werther, pero Medea fue más rápida y le interceptó en el aire, intentando herirlo con los estiletes. Gilean apareció tras ellas dando un latigazo a la Jefa de las Asesinas Ciegas sacándole de balance, y hubiera logrado atarla de no ser porque Werther lo tomó primero por el cuello, apretándole la garganta con saña mientras Medea se acercaba después de dejar al elfo fuera de combate.

Lo que ninguna de ellas imaginó fue la sonrisa torcida del halfling antes de que la ilusión se desvaneciera, y descubrieran que a quien en realidad intentaban ahorcar era al pequeño pseudo dragón. Intentaron soltarlo, pero reaccionaron demasiado tarde: Gilean dijo la palabra detonante del hechizo de Sordera que había preparado y el efecto mágico se transmitió de inmediato a las asesinas por medio del familiar del hechicero.  
Werther y Medea movían la cabeza, nerviosas e irritadas, luchando contra el efecto mágico del cual habían sido presa. Para cuando lograron resistirse por completo y escuchaban de nuevo, el lugar estaba desierto.

Fuera, en alguna parte del bosque rumbo al Lugar Maldito, Gilean y un Nuevededos ya despierto acarreaban al elfo, quien aún seguía inconsciente. El Líder de las Arañas daba instrucciones a Krak para que las transmitiera a Aguijón de Araña lo más rápido que pudiera, especialmente el lugar en que se ubicarían temporalmente antes de recuperar fuerzas y cobrarse el ataque: irían al Nido secreto en Sijan, una ciudad muy cercana al lugar en donde se encontraba la Fortaleza Ruhe. Esta vez, acabarían con las Asesinas Ciegas para siempre.


	70. Capítulo 69 El asesino de Elfinld

**  
Capítulo 69: El asesino de Elfinld**

**por Minaya  
**

"El mal se encuentra en nosotros mismos"  
- Nietzsche

- ¡Hermana! ¡Hoy he encontrado alguien que puede ayudarte! ¡Si! ¡El primo Ludovico tiene el poder de ayudarte!

Era una pieza limpia. Ese niño de 9 años la limpiaba todos los días. En ella, había una cama de blancas sábanas, donde parecía estar una mujer de 17 años acostada. El pequeño tomó la mano de la mujer… Sintió el frió en ella

…La mano era de piedra…

- ¡Sí hermana! ¡Podremos volver a estar juntos de nuevo!... aunque todos me digan que ya estas muerta… sé que tu estas viva ¡Lo sé! – Aprieta la mano más fuerte – en un sueño te vi viva… sé que estas viva

No sabría decirlo. Dazaja era el más necio de la familia. Yo era un pequeño recién nacido, cuando mi padre se dio cuenta que era el ensamblador. Pero además de eso, a los meses después, supieron que yo era un curador-cantador, una extraña habilidad, incluso dentro de las sirenas.

Se decía que si un curador-cantador vivía una vida de tranquilidad hasta los 15 años, podría tener la habilidad de curar las enfermedades más extremas. Entre ellas, la enfermedad de Erem, la hermana de Dazaja.

Dazaja tomó la misión de cuidar al ensamblador hasta que cumpliera 15 años. Lograr que tuviera una vida tranquila, sin que nada me pasara. Él sería como mi protector en mis primeros años de vida.

Pero… nada salió como fue planeado  
**  
Capítulo 69-1: El asesino de Elfinld **

- No puedo… - decía llorando el pequeño Ludovico

Hermana, Padre… Todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano. Aquí veo al pequeño Ludovico, el supuesto salvador de ti, hermana, llorando porque no puede matar.

¿Qué debería hacer en este momento? Tengo rabia, mucha rabia. La última misión que me encomendó el tío Gustavo para lograr ver si era suficientemente buen guardián para cuidar a Ludovico fue un fracaso. Matar a su majestad Aghamen se me fue imposible

¿Por qué? Tuve su cara rozando en el filo de mi espada ¡No podía perder! No lo podía entender, si yo tengo el amuleto para poder matar a cualquier persona… Excepto a 3 que elegí, a ti, padre, a ti, hermana y al pequeño que debía proteger.

No ha parado de llorar hace más de una hora ¿Qué acaso no se le acaban las lágrimas? Vaya llorón de mierda que resultó ser…

- …Matar para sobrevivir… - dijo el pequeño Ludovico – eso es… lo que debo hacer…

Si hubiera logrado… Ayer no hubieran entrado a nuestra casa y los mataran… ¡Solo por ser familiares míos! El poder de este amuleto, me dice que sufriré mucho si les pasa algo a esas 3 personas.

… Por eso no he dejado de vigilar a Ludovico…

¿Matar a los 7 años? Parece algo que se esta haciendo común en nuestra familia. Yo acepte ser un asesino a los 9, Ludovico a los 7…

- ¿Ludovico?

Ludovico saltó sorprendido y algo asustado

- ¿Qui-quien es?

Al frente suyo apareció la figura de un joven de 16 años, de pelo largo, oscuro y mirada penetrante. Su ropa lo hacía parecer un perfecto ladrón

- Mi nombre es Dazaja – contesté – tu protector  
- ¿Protector? – preguntó Ludovico incrédulo  
- Yo supuestamente debía protegerte – continuó Dazaja – pero un infortunio me ha matado antes

Ludovico miró el suelo. Era probable de que quisiera gritarme algún insulto. Entiendo la impotencia que debía sentir, lo que estaba pasando no era gracioso.

- Pero aun puedo ayudarte –dije– yo puedo matar y tu no  
- ¿Y eso de que me sirve? – preguntó Ludovico  
- Porque, soy un fantasma… - conteste tranquilo – puedo tomar tu cuerpo y mover tu espada

¿Eso no era peligroso? Ludovico sentía miedo ante el asunto

- Si hacemos un "contrato de paz" no habrá problemas  
- ¿ah?  
- Yo te serviré –explique - pero a cambio me debes ayudar a conseguir el descanso eterno  
- ¿Y eso como lo hago? – preguntó Ludovico

Realmente, no sabía como conseguir el descanso eterno. No sabía porque era un fantasma. Pero tenía claro 2 cosas: Quería venganza y, por la maldición del amuleto, no podía dejar que Ludovico muriera.

- Dejarme protegerte hasta las últimas circunstancias – contesté mirándole a los ojos – y… ayudarme a matar al príncipe Aghamen

Ludovico me miró perplejo. De a poco, su decisión habitual se dibujó en su cara, no tenía nada que perder.

Ese día, nació Lulú sangre fría.

No sabía porque, Ludovico se había acordado del momento donde él y Dazaja hicieron el contrato de paz. Contrato, por el cual Dazaja podía controlarlo cuando intentaran matarlo, ya que debía protegerlo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Aunque, al principio Dazaja no parecía quererlo mucho, con el tiempo aprendió a apreciar a este bueno para nada que debía proteger. Igual, ya se habían cumplido 26 años de que ellos dos estaban juntos, algo de aprecio se tenían que tener.

Aún no amanecía, Ludovico se sobó su despeinada cabellera bastante malhumorado, la tos frecuente y la actuación de que se sentía bien lo tenía bastante mal pero algo le llamó la atención, Elia parecía estar soñando una pesadilla. "Parece ser algo común en ella últimamente… no es sano tener malas noches todas las noches…"

Chrysos… ese maldito híbrido de nuevo, Elia veía como atacaba a su padre, más que horrorizada por la escena, con impotencia de no poder hacer nada ¿Cuántas veces había visto lo mismo? ¡Maldición! Sintió un viento, un escalofrío helado con una nube borrosa

- ¡Padre!

Lo mismo, su muerte otra ves… Elia cerró los ojos, al rato, los abrió de nuevo, se sentía extraña, miró su mano ¿Tenía el sable oxidado? Vio en su frente ¿Chryssos?. De un momento a otro, el híbrido se lanzo a atacar.

Elia abrió sus ojos lo más que podía, vio sus manos… Eran las de ella, pero lo que le sorprendió más ahora era lo que vio, Jason tenía una cicatriz que ella no sabía. ¿Acaso…? ¿Podría ser que? Elia había visto cosas de una persona a través de otra, por ende…

Maldición, estaba amaneciendo, Ludovico dijo un par de improperios inteligibles para cualquiera que pasara, había que moverse si quería hacer lo que estaba pensando

- ¡Vamos! – gritó Ludovico interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Elia - ¡No es momento de dormir! ¡Estoy apurado hoy! ¡Quiero desayuno!  
- ¡Ya cállate! – gritó Koru tapándose

En un salto, Ludovico estaba de pie y listo para empezar de nuevo la actuación de "estoy completamente sano", que cada día le salía más mal.

- Discúlpenme si los despierto tan temprano– dijo Ludovico haciendo una pequeña inclinación general hacía todos – es que hoy tengo que separarme del grupo por unos días  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Lidda saliendo de su ya actuado sueño - ¿Y eso a que se debe?  
- Cosas personales – dijo Ludovico, pero al ver la cara de enojo de Lidda tuvo que pensar en otra explicación – emmm… bueno mami, la verdad es que quiero ir a un evento publique se realizará muy cerca e ir con los villanos más buscados de Mimir no es conveniente  
- Eso se arregla… - dijo Lidda levantándose y frotándose las manos  
- Pero si yo los alcanzó después – dijo Ludovico - ¿Por qué tanto desconfía en mí?  
- Tu te callas bellaco – dijo Lidda - ¿Vas a ir a ver a su majestad Aghamen dejar la corona en la piedra Renja no?

Ludovico levantó una ceja asombrado "Lo de mami era una broma" pensó, después levantó sus hombros "emm, creo que ya perdí" fue lo único que se le ocurrió, ya sabía hasta donde llegaba la necedad de Lidda.

Si, Lidda encontró una forma de hacer que todos fueran donde Ludovico quería desviarse pero… por no decir que se habían convertido en grupo que le molestaban como moscas alrededor de excremento nuevo.

- Les dije que yo los alcanzaría después – dijo Ludovico a un grupo de encapuchados que lo seguía - ¿No creen sospechoso que ande rodeado de un montón de personajes encapuchados en un lugar público?  
- Como fugitivos – contestó Koru, uno de los encapuchados.- no podemos mostrar nuestra cara en cualquier lado  
- Por lo menos la señorita hafling fue original, ella se vistió de manera distinta… - reclamó Ludovico  
- …Es que ella es una experta… - dijo lamentándose un poco Sikoth  
- Es una lástima que los discípulos – comentó seriamente Lidda. - de la Ardilla silenciosa no hallan aprendido un arte tan importante en nuestro rubro, menuda bola de inútiles

Lidda fue la primera en aceptar que debían acompañar a Ludovico en este desvío del viaje ya que fue demasiado sospechosa la cara de asombro que puso Ludovico al oír que el rey Aghamen iba a entregar la corona en la piedra Renja en Elfinld

La piedra Renja es conocida como el lugar donde se eligen las dinastías de Mimir. Las cuales cada 5000 o más años se cambiaban. Ludovico sabía que esto podría ocurrir, ya que la muerte de Archenius era por el fin de la dinastía de la familia de su majestad Aghamen. Pero igual, no ocultó su asombro, se auto convenció ilusamente que Aghamen mantendría la corona por 1 o 2 años más

¿Es por orden del Caos? ¿Es por ese tal Muctuc?

En cierto sentido, Ludovico se sentía traicionado. La maldición que llevaba era para que Aghamen no tuviera que servir a ese tal Muctuc… ¿Por qué se seguía mintiendo? Si conocía a Aghamen mejor que cualquiera, ella seguiría sirviendo igual a Muctuc, en las sombras y en cosas pequeñas.

…Porque ella tiene mucho Caos… porque ella es una hija del caos… su ira, la llevaba siempre al caos…

Muchas veces se preguntaba para que, si realmente valía la pena, pero después cerraba los ojos. Ya se había convencido de hacerlo. Debía admitir que quería mucho a Aghamen y que no era su deseo verla por completo al lado del caos.

¿Lo había hecho por algo que sentía por ella? Era algo que constantemente se preguntaba. A pesar de que estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Camile, el corazón tendía a confundirse. En los tiempos antes de que Camile "muriera", en sus aventuras como San Espada, paso mucho tiempo con Aghamen. Camile era la tranquilidad, una sonrisa abierta, una gota de paz entre tanta actividad. Aghamen era la incertidumbre, tan rastrera, tan infiel… tan caótica que llegaba a ser dulce.

…Los dos eran tan parecidos, enfermos hasta los huesos, mostrándose sanos por afuera…

¿Alguna ve has amado a alguien que te es infiel? Un sentimiento de culpa embriaga tu alma de una forma extraña. Eres un completo masoquista, pero si abandonas a esa persona, te sientes desdichado, como si fueras el más grande rufián de la historia. Algo así sentía Ludovico ante su majestad.

Su sentimiento de culpa hacía Camile no era solo porque la traicionó teniendo un hijo con Aghamen… sino porque había sentido antes algo por su majestad…

¿No se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? No es que le falte en la carne, hablamos de sentimiento. Pero a él le habían enseñado que debía amar a una mujer, a la dueña de su corazón.

Camile, por siempre Camile… se había mentido varias veces. ¡No! No se mentía, el siempre ha amado a Camile. Que tu corazón latiera por alguien más, no significaba que la dejara de amar.

"Deberás dejar a una" le diría su madre "sé hombre, a veces hay que abandonar algo que quieres para tener otra cosa"

Si, era verdad. Por eso, había elegido a Camile. Drogó a su corazón de tal manera que solo latiera por Camile, fue un esfuerzo grande, enorme… Que a veces daba grandes tropiezos.

…Orfeo, pequeño Orfeo… nunca pude serte un padre verdadero…

Después de eso, fueron 12 años. Donde siempre se preguntó porque su corazón no le decía que amara a Aghamen ¿Tan fuerte había sido la droga? No, no era la droga, sino que Camile estaba viva y su corazón lo sabía.

Quizá, ahora no amara a Aghamen, pero un dejo de ese antiguo sentimiento seguía en él. Aun le embriagaba algo ese caos que había en ella…

- ¿Le pasa algo Mease Ludovico? – preguntó tímidamente Lyra al ver que Ludovico se paró a mirar el cielo  
- …Nada… - dijo Ludovico, como queriendo que su voz se fusionara con el viento

Ahí, Lidda vio en los ojos del antiguo asesino un brillo ¿Estuvo casi por comenzar a llorar?

Llegaron a la plaza de Elfinld, donde estaba la piedra Renja. Aquella plaza era enorme, tanto así que las miles de personas que venían a ver que era verdad lo que se anunciaba podían estar perfectamente recluidas en las orillas sin estar demasiado juntas, mientras en el centro se hacía la ceremonia.

Casi como si un imán la guiara, Aghamen vio en el público a Ludovico.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pensó Aghamen en ese momento – no deberías… aunque era obvio que lo hicieras…

Jason se había preocupado bastante por la actitud de preocupación de Ludovico. Realmente, a pesar de que el diga todo el tiempo que no sirve a la corona, sus acciones siempre demostraban lo contrario, todo lo que se refería a su majestad, estaba ahí hasta que pudiera verlo bien. Jason intuía que ellos dos debían ser como amigos u algo así.

Lidda había pensado en cosas más complicadas. Como que alguien como el príncipe Orfeo (que era visualmente un completo hijo de Ludovico) pudiera estar en la corona. ¿Como habría pasado todo eso? Al ver las reacciones que tenía Ludovico a todo lo que se refería a su majestad demostraba que tenían una relación cercana. Pero nada que pudiera dar con el príncipe Orfeo por ahora.

Ludovico solo podría admitir una cosa en este momento ¡¡Qué era incómodo estar rodeado de encapuchados!! Aunque… en el público habían muchos más, algo curioso.

Ludovico encontró rápidamente a Aghamen. Con esas ropas cualquiera se vería en kilómetros a la redonda. Esta aun no subía a donde estaba la piedra Renja. Se sabía que antes de que su majestad subiera, una de las cantoras curadoras de Elfinld tenía que cantar una canción elegida por su majestad.

Las cantoras curadoras de Elfinld eran declaradas humanas descendientes de las sirenas. Debían todo su poder a Sibel y la veneran en un gran templo al norte de Elfinld. Conocido como "La cuna de Sibel"A pesar de ser híbridas, en Elfinld son tan apreciadas por sus poderes curativos que las tratan casi como diosas. Son protegidas con mucho recelo, ya que, ellas deben vivir 15 años en tranquilidad para poder obtener sus poderes a su mayor magnitud. Eso sí, no tanto como vivir sus primeros 15 años de vida en tranquilidad

- …Cristina… - dijo Ludovico a si mismo, al ver a la cantora curadora que se paró en el escenario

Tenía como unos 23 años, con un cuerpo delgado que parece de marfil, pelo gris brillante, ojos azules como el mar de Sibel, movimientos melodiosos por donde se la viera. Cristina, la segunda mayor curadora cantora de Elfinld había sido elegida para cantar en esta importante ceremonia.

- ¿Saben? – dijo un señor de cómo 40 años, el cual estaba bien cerca de Elia – estuve escuchando que la canción que eligió el rey Aghamen fue una compuesta por la misma maga Yocen a Sir Cameén San Espada

Elia le dio un codazo y le dijo a Jason que escuchara eso.

- ¿Cómo fue eso papá? – preguntó un pequeño de 10 años a su lado  
- Se dice que en su último enfrentamiento – contó el hombre – Yocen le dedico una canción mientras San Espada intentaba hacer la última prueba  
- Esa historia es conocida… - comentó Jason – era la última prueba que le había dado Yocen a San espada. En ella, debía obtener un corazón de dragón. Justo un grupo de viajeros andaba por ahí, escucho a la maga Yocen que cantaba mientras San Espada – ahí miró a Ludovico – peleaba contra el dragón… aquella canción fue anotada por los viajeros y después se hizo popular  
- Cuando se trata de historias de caballería sabes bastante Jason – dijo Elia sonriendo  
- Pues, si… - dijo Jason algo avergonzado – es algo que siempre me ha gustado mucho.

Elia abrazo a Jason tiernamente. Ludovico los vio de reojo, pero después volvió su atención hacía Cristina, la cantante. Esta, levanto suavemente las manos y las movió, como si fueran una hoja volando en una suave brisa

Perdido en si mismo  
En sus ojos de sol  
Camino el caballero por el sendero  
¿Quién era esa hermosa flor?

Caballero que pensaba tener su corazón claro, que encontró la duda en otros ojos, en otro cuerpo, en otra mujer… Venenosa flor de invierno

Corazón fugitivo en su cielo  
Sin más deseo  
Que verla de nuevo

Su corazón no quería ser correcto, deseaba lo incierto, la aventura. Quería llenarse de adrenalina en la lujuria

Escondida en otra alma  
No supo ocultar la mirada  
Su mirada estrellada  
Que tanto fue ocultada

Pero ella no era lo que aparentaba. Algo más había, tanto misterio la rodeaba… No era buena, ni mala… solo caótica de alma

Corazón fugitivo en su cielo  
Sin más deseo  
Que verlo de nuevo

A pesar de tanta confusión en ella, cada ve lo deseaba más. No podía serle fiel, menos ser correcta ante él. Pero a su lado le temblaba la piel

Disfraz maldito  
¿Por qué debes tenerlo?  
Mírame, te lo pido  
Sin disfraz, sin miedo…

Si alguno de los dos se hubiera quitado su disfraz, habría sido más fácil. Si hubiera aceptado dejar de ser rey, para ser mujer, si hubiera dejado las apariencias de lado, para solo servirle a ella. ¿Cómo podían quererse y ser tan egoístas a la vez?

Corazón fugitivo en su cielo  
Sin más deseo  
Que ser uno con su hermano gemelo…

Porque ninguno sabía como acomodar su vida a su sentimiento. Sentían que perderían demasiado si tomaban el timón. Miedo inconsciente de ser rechazado por el medio. Los dos eran gemelos en eso, inconsecuentes sin ninguna razón aparente.

Sin que el corazón supiera  
Aquel encuentro  
Fue más que solo contar un secreto  
¿Por qué el destino del corazón es tan incierto?

Cuando él supo que ella, más que rey, era mujer, se escribió la primera página de este cuento. No fue un primer latido seguro, pero el primer paso de inimaginables melodías.

Como quisiera que todo fuera puro  
Pero las barreras nos separan  
Otro sentimiento  
…Otro encuentro….

¿No sería hermoso poder encontrarnos en otra vida? Sin tanto prejuicio, sin tanta duda… sin tanto miedo ¿Habrían estado juntos?

Corazón fugitivo en su cielo  
Sin más deseo  
Que terminar con su eterno sendero…

Sabían que no se pertenecían. La angustia por ello era un camino que no parecía tener horizonte.

¿En qué terminará esto?  
Solo cuando muestre su rostro  
Cuando salte la barrera  
Encontrarán en ellos  
Más de lo que creyeron

¡Aun pueden abandonar sus prejuicios! ¡Amarse no es imposible! Solo deben sacarse la incertidumbre, los prejuicios, empezar de nuevo…

Corazón fugitivo en su cielo  
Sin más deseo  
Que verla de nuevo  
Que verlo de nuevo  
Que ser uno con su hermano gemelo…  
Que terminar con su eterno sendero…

Estás ahí, tan cerca y tan lejos… tan lejos y tan cerca…

Torom sintió una brisa en su mejilla. Una de las presencias más fuertes que sentía, Ludovico, había salido corriendo por alguna razón.

- Algo pasa…. – pensó Torom

No era fácil moverse entre la gente. Lidda, la cual se percató un segundo después de la repentina huía de Ludovico. Ya estaba sorprendida de la facilidad que tenía este para pasar entre la gente y ser un humano de estatura

Mientras Torom ya se marcaba una ruta de la huída, recién los demás se dieron cuenta de eso. "Esta ruta no tiene sentido" pensó Torom "Va en círculos" . Después, un desvío, en el cual Torom paró en seco

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó cortante Lidda  
- Desapareció… - respondió Torom sorprendido – su presencia desapareció  
- Sabía que eso de las presencias no sirve para nada… - dijo Lidda  
- ¡Una flecha! – gritó Jason

Una sombra negra vio su majestad Aghamen aparecerse al frente de él, esta agarró una flecha que venía directo hacía él, Aghamen solo pudo quedar helado ante esto.

- ¡Deténganlo! – gritó un guardia corriendo hacía esa sombra  
- ¡Paren! – Ordenó su majestad - ¿qué no ven que me salvó de aquella flecha?

Los guardias se detuvieron. Igual miraban desconfiadamente al encapuchado de negro que estaba al frente de su majestad.

- Tomé, tiene una nota para usted

Aghamen hizo aquello y dio una pequeña referencia

- Muchas gracias por sus servicios… - dijo su majestad – pero para la próxima que quiera visitarme podría hacerlo de una manera más discreta – sonrió divertido – Sir Cameén San Espada

Los guardias, los cuales fueron los únicos que escucharon aquello, miraron sorprendido al nuevo allegado. Este solo miró al público y vio al grupo, especialmente la única no encapuchada, Lidda.

- ¿Qué hace ese idiota ahí? – preguntó Lidda, la cual sintió que era obvio que era Ludovico  
- Es como… - dijo Torom – se hubiera tele transportado, en menos de 1 segundo recorrió una distancia enorme ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?  
- El como no es el asunto… - replicó Lidda – sino el porque lo hizo…

Ludovico hizo varios movimientos rápidos, escapando de la vista de la mayoría. Torom miró fijamente el punto donde Ludovico desapareció.

- …Me imaginaba que dominaba las técnicas de energía… - pensó Torom – pero es la primera ves que lo demuestra ¿Para qué lo habrá hecho?  
- ¡Bu!

Lidda salto hasta casi la altura de Ludovico con ese susto. Ludovico estaba en su espalda

- ¿Técnica de energía? – preguntó Torom cortantemente  
- ¿Para qué haría una técnica de energía? – dijo Ludovico cortantemente – son muy difíciles y cansan, ¡así!, compre manzanas ¿Quiere una señorita hafling?  
- ¿Qué rayos hiciste? – gritó Lidda - ¿¡Tantos movimientos para solo para despistarnos!? ¿¡Cuando fuiste a comprar manzanas!?  
- Mientras se cambiaban de ropa… - contestó Ludovico tranquilamente  
- Ludovico… dijo Torom mientras se acercaban los demás – no tienes porque ocultarnos lo que pasa, puedes confiar en nosotros

Ludovico cerró los ojos, dio un suspiro.

- Este… bien – contestó Ludovico – si use una técnica de energía. "Sombra", una técnica básica para despistar a los enemigos que saben seguir presencias. Sino la hubiera usado él me habría atrapado antes de ir con Aghamen  
- ¿Él? – preguntó Jason  
- El asesino de Elfinld – dijo Ludovico, mirando mientras Aghamen dejaba la corona en la piedra Renja – él dijo que cuando dejará de gobernar, mataría a su majestad Aghamen…  
- ¡Por eso estas aquí! – dijo Koru – era de explicarse  
- Esa es la razón por la que quería que no vinieran – dijo Ludovico aparentando molestia – con ustedes hago más ruido que centro de madres en reunión  
- Si somos una molestia… - dijo Lyra mirando el suelo  
- ¡No somos una molestia! – Interrumpió Elia a Lyra – Si te ayudamos podemos pagar parte de nuestra deuda ¿No?  
- Eh…

Todos miraban fijamente a Ludovico, este trago saliva, después miró a la señorita hafling. La mirada de Lidda le decía algo así "Dices que no y te dejo de tal manera que ni tu madre te reconozca"

- Ejemp – dijo Ludovico finalmente – evaluaré el desempeño que tengan en esta misión especial. ¡Seré exigente! ¿Entendido?  
- ¡Con un juego sucio como tú no te pagaremos ni un duro! – reclamó Koru, Ludovico miró fijamente a él – pero no creas que te soltaremos por eso.

"Asesino de Elfinld"… pensaba Jason. Había escuchado un par de leyendas, pero como Elfinld no queda cerca de Keel, era algo que se hablaba vagamente. Era un asesino conocido por ciertas proezas especiales, nada que Jason pudiera recordar bien.

- Así, jefe – dijo Lidda poniéndose en posición de trabajo – creo que antes de empezar la misión debería darnos información para que podamos movernos por los medios  
- Si… - dijo Ludovico – pero no en un lugar público

Ludovico miró hacía Aghamen, que se estaba retirando.

- El asesino viene por tu cabeza Aghamen… - pensó Ludovico – viene por tu cabeza…

Para la sorpresa de los viajeros, Ludovico eligió una cantina de enanos para contarle el asunto. El enano que atendía salto feliz al ver a Ludovico entrar.

- ¡Joven! – gritó el cantinero - ¡Si hace tiempo que no pasa por estos lugares un discípulo de Labrem!  
- ¿Labrem? – preguntó Sikoth - ¿No que tu maestro era ese tal Nibel?  
- Tuve 2 maestros – contestó Ludovico – Labrem, ese viejo enano, es quién que entrena a los caballeros de la corte. – ahí mira de reojo a Jason – si alguien quiere ser caballero, debe pasar por algo del entrenamiento de Labrem o por lo menos por su aprobación.

Gran dato, Jason lo tendría anotado en su cabeza y Elia en una pequeña libreta por si a Jason le daban lagunas mentales.

- Ya sabes donde quiero sentarme – dijo Ludovico – si tienen ocupada la mesa, solo diles que su vida será más larga si se retiran  
- Entendido joven – dijo el cantinero que no abandonaba su sonrisa  
- ¿Y esos modales? – preguntó Koru – como si fuera tan importante que noso…  
- Te perdonaré porque sabes poco – cortó Ludovico la frase de Koru – pero debes repasar una de las primeras reglas del bajo mundo "sino respetas las reglas de tu jefe, esfúmate antes de firmar contrato". Todo buen mercenario se las sabe.

A pesar de que Koru fue el único que lo expreso, todos estaban extrañados. Excepto Lidda que decidió explicar un poco en voz baja.

- Estamos en un sector cerca de las calles conflictivas de Elfinld – explicó Lidda, intentando que solo el grupo la escuchara – Ludovico se esta mostrando duro porque no escuchan a otro estilo de personas aquí…

Miraron a su alrededor. Si, había enanos bastante extraños

- ¿Por qué nos traes a un lugar así? – preguntó Lidda a Ludovico – a mi me importa poco, pero estos chicos no controlar totalmente sus nervios

Torom se sintió algo molesto por ese comentario. Él estaba de lo más tranquilo, pero igual atento ante cualquier movimiento, especialmente de un par que miraban mucho a Lyra y a Elia.

- El dueño de aquí tiene un trato con Labrem – dijo Ludovico – él recibe a cualquiera de los discípulos de Labrem para armar una reunión táctica u algo así y le da protección de la corona cuando lo necesite, además de un par de monedas. Si alguno de nosotros llega a saber que este enano nos traicionó, Labrem mismo lo castigará. Es simple. Además, que sirven los jarros de cerveza más grandes que he probado

El cantinero llegó y los dejo pasar. Era una mesa extraña, la cual tenía solo 1 silla para humano, en la cual se sentó Ludovico, y todas las demás sillas de enano, en las cuales solo Lidda quedó cómoda. Lidda miró a fondo la pieza. Era un lugar cerrado, típica cueva de enano. Era tan oscura que Ludovico pidió que le trajeran un par de velas, igual, la mayoría ahí eran humanos y ver en la oscuridad no era la especialidad de ninguno.

Después de que Koru pidió servirse una cerveza, lo cual para su extrañeza Ludovico acepto a pagarla, empezaron con esta reunión.

- No creo que ninguno de ustedes haya escuchado la historia del asesino de "Asesino de Elfinld" – dijo Ludovico – porque en si, solo fue conocido por un par de asesinatos… muy claves y muy difíciles. Ni siquiera yo ni Nibel en sus mejores tiempos lograría la proeza que el hizo  
- ¿Y cual es? – preguntó Lidda  
- Matar en "La cuna de Sibel"… - contestó Ludovico  
- ¿Cómo? – Elia casi saltó de la impresión  
- ¿Qué pasa Elia? – preguntó Jason preocupado  
- ¿¡Matar en "La cuna de Sibel"!? – dijo Elia – la cuna de Sibel es un lugar sagrado donde se dejo el cuerpo mortal de la diosa Sibel… gracias a eso, un gran sector que la rodea tiene el gran aura de la vida  
- ¿Aura de la vida? – Koru reflexionó que después de decir eso vendría una larga explicación  
- Es una especie de magia muy poderosa – continuó la explicación Ludovico – la cual cura cualquier daño físico. Es tan poderosa en la cuna de Sibel, que se dice que ahí solo hay 1 manera de morir: por la vejez.  
- Es por eso que ahí se dedican a tratar las enfermedades del alma – siguió Elia  
- Pero explicar eso no es el asunto ahora… - interrumpió Ludovico a Elia – la cosa es que mató en un lugar donde Sibel evita matar… los que nacimos bajo la estrella de Sibel no podemos perdonar aquello  
- Entonces… - dijo Lidda – naciste en diciembre y ni nos dijiste que cumpliste años mientras viajabas con nosotros  
- Jaja – Ludovico rió ante eso – no me gustan las fiestas de cumpleaños… - ahí, Ludovico apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y puso sus manos a afirmar su cara – lo cómico de este asunto, es que no es conocido por eso, sino por el asesinato de los Miric – cerró los ojos – la madre y el hermano de Camile, entre otros.

Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que el mismo Ludovico habló.

- Es probable que la gente de la casa real – dijo Ludovico – piense que lo más seguro es que su majestad Aghamen se quede en la cuna de Sibel hasta que resuelvan el asunto. Pero, en la cuna de Sibel no dejarán entrar a la guardia real, ya que solo los que necesitan ser atendidos o necesitan ayuda pasajera pasan. Como su majestad será la única persona que necesite ayuda, entrará solo.  
- ¿Y cómo entraremos nosotros? – preguntó Sikoth  
- Somos viajeros sin lugar donde quedarnos – dijo Ludovico sonriendo – eso nos da para entrar 1 semana.  
- Hablando – preguntó Koru - ¿Por qué haces todo esto por su majestad?  
- Un mercenario no pregunta el porque de su contratista – respondió secamente Ludovico  
- Ah…  
- El rey estará en peligro de muerte estando solo adentro – concluyó Torom – porque el asesino igual puede matar ahí  
- …Exacto… - afirmó Ludovico – es el típico movimiento de la casa real pedir auxilio a la cuna de Sibel en situaciones como esta. Igual, ya informe a su majestad y él me pidió auxilio en esto. Porque si hace otro movimiento sería muy sospechoso  
- ¿Qué te costaba decirme eso recién? – preguntó Koru  
- Tragarás moscas si abres la boca demás…

4 veces fue tocada la puerta.

- ¿Que quiere? – preguntó Ludovico  
- Una mujer lo esta buscando – dijo el enano al otro lado de la puerta – dice que con solo decirle que es Cristina, la niña, usted accederá a verla

Ludovico no escondió su impresión al escuchar ese nombre.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Se preguntó Ludovico parándose – déjenla pasar

Todos se asombraron a ver a la joven que entró. Era la misma cantante que cantó la canción en la ceremonia donde Aghamen dejo la corona. De cerca, parecía más bella, a pesar de que la oscuridad del cuarto.

- Siéntese, por favor – dijo Ludovico, ofreciéndole su asiento

Ella se sentó y después se inclinó un poquito en modo de saludo

- Disculpen mi mala educación – dijo ella ante el grupo – soy Cristina Tdara, cantante curadora de la Cuna de Sibel, me da mucho gusto conocer a los actuales compañeros de Ludovico

Dejo de inclinarse, en sus ojos se reflejaban las llamas de las velas con una nitidez impresionante, como si estuvieran al frente de un lago.

- El gusto es nuestro – contestó Torom, el cual parecía ser el hombre más tranquilo ante esta damisela – yo soy Torom, - empezó a apuntar a los demás – ella es Lyra, ella Elia, él es Koru, su hermano Sikoth, él es Candras, él es Jason y ella Lidda

Todos saludaron un poco con la mano, excepto Lidda, no le gustaba mostrarse amigable a la primera. En eso, miró a Ludovico, este miraba hacía una esquina vacía de la habitación con expresión molesta

- ¿Pasa algo Ludovico? – preguntó Cristina  
- ¿No es obvio? – Contestó Ludovico sin mover su vista – este es un lugar muy peligroso para usted  
- Pero si con mi ayuda todo esto te saldrá más fácil – dijo Cristina – no intentes ir por el camino difícil  
- No me refería a eso – dijo Ludovico – su seguridad es más importante  
- Tan tierno como siempre… – dijo Cristina cerrando los ojos con una gran sonrisa – sabes perfectamente que no quiero que me pagues la "deuda" como tú le dices  
- Nunca podré pagársela… – dijo Ludovico – por eso no quería recurrir a usted  
- Dejarme ayudarte es mi paga – siguió Cristina – sabes que con mi permiso pueden estar en la cuna de Sibel todo el tiempo que quieran. Además, Madam Leila te ha extrañado todo este tiempo, cada vez nos visitas menos seguido  
- Ejem… - dijo Ludovico – mis disculpas

Lidda esperaba que Ludovico dijera la típica excusa del viajero "Los viajes son así", pero no parecía poder negarle nada a esta niña. ¿Realmente aquella deuda era tan grande?

- Además, parecen un grupo agradable – dijo Cristina – lo pasaremos bien juntos

Sin darse cuenta, estaban siguiendo a Cristina hacía la Cuna de Sibel. Ludovico no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, estaba como niño arrepentido en medio de un castigo. Lidda se acercó a él

- ¿Qué clase de deuda puede ser tan grande como para ser impagable? – Lidda no pudo aguantar la curiosidad, Ludovico la quedo mirando en silencio – si sé, la curiosidad mato al hafling…

Ludovico se rió suavemente ante eso, hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese dicho.

- Varias cosas… - contestó Ludovico – la deuda que tengo con Cristina es grande… demasiado…  
- ¿Y es…?  
- Nibel – dijo Ludovico casi como una introducción a un cuento – me enseño que la paga de matar a alguien era tener el profundo odio de sus cercanos. Su eterno y justo rencor… pero Cristina…

--------------------------------------------

[i]Era una mañana de otoño. Ella estaba al frente mío. No pasaba los 10 años de edad, estoy seguro, yo no tenía más de 19… Hacía un par de años, cuando aun era asesino, uno de mis últimos asesinatos había sido terminar con la vida de los padres de Cristina. Ella vio mi cara esa vez, sabía que era yo y yo no podía negarle su rencor.

Como caballero, debía aceptar las culpas de mi pasado. Me incliné al frente de ella… Camile estaba detrás de mí, Madam Leila detrás de ella. Ella se acercó a mí

- Tu fuiste… - dijo Cristina con lágrimas en los ojos – mataste a mis padres  
- …Si… - afirmé

No tenía que decir, no quería su perdón… Esperaba que ella me pegara, que deseara mi muerte, que solo quisiera que me fuera al infierno. Igual, era solo una niña, que había tenido que crecer sus últimos años de vida sin sus cariñosos padres. Sentí su respiración cerca de mí, se acercó a mirarme la cara.

- Si te perdono – dijo Cristina - ¿Podrás seguir siendo una buena persona?

Levanté mi mirada, vi su tierna cara con más lágrimas que antes.

- Hoy vi como ayudabas a mis amigos – siguió Cristina – eres bueno, quiero que sigas siendo bueno. ¿Si te perdono seguirás siendo bueno no?

No podía entenderlo. A pesar de llevar mi tiempo como caballero, aun no podía entender cosas como esta, aun mi mente estaba acostumbrada a los bajos mundos, donde la muerte de un ser querido se vengaba con sangre. ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque era bueno?

- Mis padres… me dijo Madam Leila – siguió Cristina – que nunca volverán… Pienso, que serán felices si ven que tú… eres bueno ¿no?

¿Qué clase de lógica tenía esta niña? Solo la miraba pasmado. ¿En serio solo me pedía que fuera buena persona?

- Te perdono – dijo Camile abrazándome por detrás - ¿No es eso genial? ¿Ves que la gente si puede perdonar? ¡Y es tan solo una pequeña niña!

Miré a Cristina, me refleje en esos grandes ojos azules que tiene. Me incliné más ante ella

- …Gracias… - dije casi ahogado – gracias… nunca podré pagarte… gracias… [i]

- A pesar de que mate a sus padres al frente de sus ojos – siguió Ludovico – ella pudo perdonarme… no tengo su odio, solo su sonrisa y su ayuda de ves en cuando… Es extraño.  
- Siempre pensé que la vida era algo sin importancia para un asesino – declaró Lidda  
- Esos no son asesinos – dijo Ludovico – son animales, ni siquiera, decir eso es un insulto a los animales, son seres inconscientes de lo que hacen. Un asesino sabe a lo que va al matar, sabe lo que debe pagar por ello. Nibel lo sabía, aunque él mate por placer, sabe que pagará el odio de la gente ante ello.

Ludovico cerró los ojos, recordó a su viejo maestro. Nibel, que a pesar de ser un asesino, parecía tener sus ideales demasiado marcados. Era un viejo extraño, hay que admitirlo. De él heredo algo de la manía de ser correcto, aunque parezca raro. Pero Nibel era un correcto a su gusto, sino le convenía prefería conversar el asunto.

La cuna de Sibel era un lugar sorprendente a primera vista. En su entrada tenía una gran estatua que en su inscripción decía que era la misma Sibel. Era un palacio con arquitectura con varias curvas, "Arquitectura submarina" explicó Elia que era. Pasaron por un gran túnel, hasta llegar a otro jardín.

- Se siente… - dijo Sikoth – agradable…

Todo el jardín se vestía de tonos verdes y azules. Algo que llamó la atención a la mayoría fueron unas burbujas bastante densas que volaban en medio. Pero estaban tan maravillados que no se atrevieron a preguntar. Ludovico no cambiaba su expresión, se veía que había estado ahí antes.

Al entrar a un salón, vieron a varias personas caminar de un lado para otro. Lyra se asusto al ver una que tenía el ojo en la mano y lo movía como si viera. Sikoth puso su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

- Se me olvidó decirles que aquí verán cosas bien extrañas para algunos – dijo Ludovico – como aquí solo se muere por vejes, hay muchas personas que estarían muertas si salen de aquí… que no tienen órganos vitales importantes u usan su cuerpo por partes  
- Se ve… - dijo Koru al ver una mujer que tenía su cabeza en su mano  
- Más que lugar para sanar – dijo Lidda – esto parece la casa del terror…  
- Es porque aquí viene la gente enferma – replicó Ludovico – la gente sana, sino es un curador, no tiene porque estar aquí.

Era tan repugnante como sobrecogedor. Un lugar donde se respiraba sentimientos de tranquilidad, estaba lleno de gente con los más peculiares y desagradables rasgos. Jason se sintió bastante feliz al ver esto. Eran el lugar que representaba los sentimientos más caballerescos que había visto, darle lo mejor al necesitado, era algo hermoso. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un joven de más o menos 15 años que caía en el suelo. Algo que sorprendió al grupo es que este empezó a llorar como un bebe.

- ¿Pero que clase de idiota es este? – preguntó Koru - ¡Madura!

Ludovico se inclinó ante el joven y lo levantó.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó con tono bastante amable  
- Discúlpeme – dijo este sollozando como niño pequeño – soy un torpe, solo quería saludarlo señor Ludovico…  
- Tranquilo Jen – dijo Ludovico dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en su cabeza

Sikoth y Koru se miraron entre ellos. Koru como buscando una explicación ha esto en Sikoth y Sikoth tratando de encontrarle una explicación.

- Jen solo tiene 6 años – les contesto Cristina asustándolos – nació con una enfermedad del alma que lo hace crecer más rápido. No hemos podido curársela completamente, pero sino estuviera aquí, en ves de 15 ya aparentaría 30 años  
- …Pobre niño… - dijo Lyra – ¿Él debe permanecer todo el tiempo aquí adentro para ser tratado?  
- Aquí es el único lugar de Mimir donde se pueden tratar enfermedades del alma – continuó Elia – porque para tratarlas, el cuerpo debe estar completamente sano  
- Pero no hay nada en esta tierra que cure las enfermedades del alma completamente – dijo Cristina – solo los dioses pueden hacer tal milagro… los dioses de la vida, Sibel y Odla.

Ludovico hablo un pequeño rato con Jer, no era nada de importancia como escucho Lidda. Hablaban de unos barcos y una historia de marinos mercantes. Al final, Ludovico se despidió de él, diciéndole que tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

- Su majestad Aghamen hace unas horas que llego – decía una señora mientras Ludovico se despedía de Jer – No ha querido salir de su habitación hasta que llegara Ludovico  
- ¡Madam Leila! – dijo Ludovico alegremente – como siempre, más joven cada día que pasa  
- Jaja – dijo Madam Leila – me halagas. Le diré a su majestad que baje.

Realmente, hasta al mismo Ludovico le había sorprendido que Aghamen estuviera tan rápido aquí. Le preocupó un poco, algo que Lidda pudo notar al verlo arrugar un poco la cara.

El rey de Mimir llegó como unos 20 minutos después. Como regla de la cuna de Sibel, estaba sin joyas y vestido como un mago viajero. Igual, su pelo arreglado, su sonrisa perfecta y su piel sin ningún desgaste hacían notar su estado de noble.

La mayoría de los presentes de inclinaron solo al verlo. Los demás demoraron un momento. Habría dejado su corona en la piedra Renja, pero por mientras no se decidiera la siguiente dinastía, seguía siendo el gobernante. Ludovico fue el primero en pararse

- …Sir Cameén San Espada…  
- Su majestad, no sabe lo preocupado que estaba – dijo Ludovico – dejar la corona en la piedra Renja no da buenos presagios  
- Si sé – dijo Aghamen – si nadie recoge la corona, es porque viene el fin del mundo, así dicen las escrituras… Pero mi familia no podía seguir al poder.

Aghamen hizo un gesto para que todos se levantaran. Este sonrió

- Como veo, - dijo el rey – has traído a los revolucionarios. ¿Me puedes asegurar que no me harán nada? – "¿Esto es lo que Calik no ha capturado?" Pensó el gobernante, "idiota…"  
- Le puedo firmar que si le tocan un cabello – contestó Ludovico mirando de reojo al grupo – sus cabezas rodarán por los suelos  
- Excelente – dijo Aghamen – siempre puedo contar contigo….

Sikoth tragó saliva. Hace tiempo que no veían la mirada profunda de Ludovico, ni usaba aquella "aura" para que sintieran miedo. En todo caso, no pretendían hacerle nada a su majestad.

- Lo sabía – pensó Jason en voz alta – su majestad Aghamen y Ludovico son buenos amigos.  
- Realmente – dijo Cristina que escucho de pasada lo que dijo Jason – son bastante unidos  
- Guuaaa – dijo Jason ante eso – eso responde muchas preguntas  
- Aunque Ludovico halla dejado de ser caballero – dijo Cristina – si algo le pasa a su majestad, él estará ahí para protegerlo. Es quizá algo mejor de que sea caballero.

Jason miró a Ludovico y después al rey. Era más bajo de lo que pensaba, realmente parecía débil a primera vista. Después de verlo más de cerca, sintió que se le hacía conocido, no sabía porque.

- …Al final… - cortó Ludovico los pensamientos de Jason – si era una carta de amenaza del asesino de Elfinld  
- Si – respondió Aghamen – decidí venir aquí, como lo acordamos cuando llegó su primera amenaza hace 6 años.

Ludovico cerró los ojos, al abrirlos, miró fijamente a su majestad. Aghamen afirmó con la cabeza.

- Bien – dijo Ludovico dándose vuelta, para hablarle al grupo – ya sé lo que haré con ustedes. Tendrán 1 día para conocer la cuna de Sibel, ahí se repartirán el lugar entre ustedes para vigilar y observar gente  
- ¿Y tú que harás? – preguntó Koru  
- Estaré con su majestad – se dio vuelta hacía Aghamen y dio un par de pasos – si atrapan al asesino de Elfinld me pagarán completamente la deuda.  
- No será fácil… - pensó Torom – para nada…  
- Si es esa toda la orden – dijo Aghamen tapándose la boca porque estaba bostezando – quiero ir a mi pieza de nuevo, estoy cansado. Vamos Ludovico  
- Si, su majestad – dijo Ludovico

Cuando Ludovico y Aghamen desaparecieron de la escena. Koru cruzó los brazos

--------------------------  
- Yo pensaba que el rey era un ser más imponente – comentó Koru – de cerca no es más que una rama pequeña y frágil  
- Un rey no debe ser un guerrero – dijo Sikoth – además, he escuchado que su majestad es un excelente mago.  
- Bien – dijo Torom – por mientras no nos queda más que conocer el lugar.  
- Yo puedo ayudarles – dijo Cristina  
- Muchas gracias – contestó Jason – pero creo que, como curadora cantora tendrá muchas cosas que hacer ¿no?  
- No se preocupen – dijo Cristina – puedo mostrarles la Cuna de Sibel. Además, hoy es mi día libre  
- Se ve que te gusta ayudar a Ludovico – dijo Elia sonriendo  
- Si – contestó Cristina – es buena gente, ahora se comporta extraño solo porque esta preocupado por su majestad.

¿Realmente Cristina pudo perdonar a Ludovico solo porque era buena gente? Lidda sentía que había algo más detrás de aquella historia de Ludovico. ¿Qué podría ser? No importaba mucho en este momento.

Cristina les mostró la cuna de Sibel completa. En eso se demoraron por lo menos sus 4 horas. Principalmente estaba dividida en 5 partes. El santuario, donde estaba el ataúd con el cuerpo mortal de Sibel en el centro, los cuartos donde se quedaban los viajeros y los pacientes, una biblioteca, un patio lleno de fuentes y un gran comedor.

- Va a ser difícil mantener vigilado todo el lugar – dijo Torom – especialmente las habitaciones y el lugar de los viajeros  
- Eso déjamelo a mi – dijo Lidda – soy la que tiene más habilidades en eso.  
- ¿Lo harás sola? – preguntó Lyra  
- Por lástima, nadie puede seguirme en esto – dijo Lidda – así que me las veré sola, nada que me importe… igual, la cosa es descubrir al asesino, no enfrentarlo  
- Lidda tiene razón – dijo Elia – si el asesino tiene preocupado de esa manera a Ludovico, no podemos enfrentarlo solos  
- ¡Señorita Cristina! – se escuchó un niño que habían visto - ¡Quiero unirme al grupo de protección al rey! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?  
- ¿Jer? – dijo Cristina – bueno… no sé realmente, esto no es un juego.

Jer bajo la cabeza y se retiro sin que Cristina pudiera decirle nada. Esta bajo la cabeza un poco

- Tranquila – dijo Lyra – esta bien  
- Lo sé – dijo Cristina – pero el sueño de Jer es ser útil en algo… pero aun no podemos darle ninguna responsabilidad…

Lo que siguió de la tarde, Torom organizó los grupos. Lyra, Candras, Sikoth y Koru vigilarían el patio por hoy, Lidda las habitaciones de los viajeros y finalmente, Jason, Elia y él la biblioteca y el comedor. Cristina decidió ayudar al último grupo.

- Yo iré a la biblioteca – dijo Cristina – son varios pisos, así que 2 personas ahí no esta mal  
- Puedo ayudarte vigilando los otros pisos – contestó Torom, Cristina afirmó – bien, - ahí miró a Jason y a Elia – aunque el comedor este vacío en estas horas, tengan cuidado  
- Lo tendremos – afirmó Jason

Jason y Elia fueron al comedor, estaba completamente vació, ni siquiera alguien limpiando había. Jason empezó a revisar algunos muebles que le parecían curiosos. Elia respiró profundo, estaban solos, era el momento preciso para hablar con él.

- Jason- susurró Elia mientras pasaba su dedo por la mesa, inspeccionando si tenía polvo-, necesito hablar contigo

Jason, que estaba revisando los cajones de un mueble, dio vuelta repentinamente. Sus ojos se toparon directamente con los de la hechicera, asustándose un poco y haciéndolo retroceder unos centímetros.

- Ah, me asustaste- dijo mirando hacia la ventana, evitando la mirada de la muchacha  
- Lo siento- se disculpó Elia- ¿Podemos hablar?  
- Ehhh...- titubeó- Elia, no creo que sea el mejor momento... o sea... estamos haciendo guardia y debemos estar atentos- Elia bajó la cabeza- Podemos hablar más tarde, ¿no crees?

Pero Elia apretó los puños y, con decisión, levantó la cabeza. Jason podía ver que una lágrima amenazaba con asomarse por sus ojos.

- No, necesito saberlo ahora

La mirada de decisión que había en Elia hizo desistir a Jason en evitar la conversación. Sabía que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos y no quería hablar del tema con ella, al menos no hasta que se aclararan las cosas en su mente... o podría cometer un error garrafal. Se apoyó en el respaldo de una silla y soltó un suspiro, miró nuevamente a la hechicera y aparentando una voz calmada le dijo:

- Está bien, Elia. Conversemos

Elia se apoyó en una silla del otro lado de la mesa, quedando de espaldas uno del otro. Cruzó los brazos y dándose valor preguntó lo que venía carcomiendo la mente desde hacía tiempo.

- Jason...- Jason contuvo el aire, como si fuera a recibir un puñetazo en el estómago- Quiero que me digas la verdad sobre el ataque en la aldea de los híbridos

"¿Qué?", pensó de inmediato Jason después de escuchar lo dicho por la maga. Eso no era precisamente lo que pensó que preguntaría. Estaba seguro que quería saber el por qué de su distancia en aquellos días, la razón de su turbación al mirarla, de que no estuviera a su lado cuando despertaba. El nombre de Medea resonaba en su cabeza constantemente, pero Elia no quería escuchar ese nombre por respuesta, entonces...

- No entiendo  
- Pues eso- repuso Elia de inmediato- Quiero que me digas que o quién te atacó realmente esa vez, hace unas semanas

Entonces entendió. Le cayó la teja sobre su cabeza. "Chrysos" respondió para sí, pero estaba consciente de que Elia no debía enterarse. Entonces le dijo la misma excusa que había dicho semanas atrás.

- Te lo dije. Me atacó un grupo de ninjas  
- ¿Ah si?- preguntó suspicaz- Y un grupo de ninjas del Clan de la Niebla sólo logró hacerte una profunda herida en el pecho- La voz de Elia sonaba amarga; Jason pudo notarlo  
- Eh... si- mintió- Creo que tuve un poco de suerte, ¿no crees?  
- ¿Un poco?- Elia alzaba la voz de a poco sin darse cuenta- Yo creo que bastante suerte...  
- Bueno, si, bastante suerte...  
- Deja de mentirme, Jason- interrumpió firmemente- Sé que no fueron ninjas los que te atacaron  
- Pero...- Jason trataba de mentir, de agregar cosas a la historia, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza- De verdad, un par atacaron con estrellas y las esquivé, y luego vino uno y me atacó con una alabarda, como la de Lyra...  
- ¡Callate!- le gritó Elia. Todavía no era capaz de dar la vuelta y mirar de frente a Jason- ¡Esa herida profunda de tu pecho no puede haber sido hecha por una alabarda! ¡Fue hecha por el golpe de un hacha! ¡Como la de Chrysos!- Jason se mordió el labio, había metido la pata por enésima vez- ¡Anda, niégalo ahora!- Finalmente se giró mirando la espalda de Jason, quien no se atrevía a dar la vuelta. Gritaba furiosa, aguantando las lágrimas- ¡Dame la cara y niégame que fue él quien te atacó!

Silencio, nada más que silencio. La muchacha podía sentir las uñas atravesar las palmas de sus manos de la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños. Ambos respiraban agitados, aunque por razones diferentes. Ella, de rabia, ira y también pena, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo; se sentía traicionada. Él, de miedo y angustia; si de algo estaba seguro era de que no quería hacerle daño a Elia, y acababa de lograrlo, aunque ella no entendiera que le había ocultado la verdad por su bien.

- Lo siento- susurró el aspirante a caballero, esperando apaciguar las aguas  
- Ya no sirve de nada las lamentaciones- le dijo sin gritar, pero con la misma furia de antes- ¡Me traicionaste, Jason! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Y encima tuve que enterarme por otro medio que no fueras tú!  
- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Jason en un hálito de voz- ¿Te lo dijo Ludovico?  
- ¡Entonces Ludovico también lo sabía!- Otra vez había metido la pata a fondo- ¡¿Quién más lo sabe?! ¡¿Acaso lo sabían todos menos yo?! ¡Claro, ya me lo imagino!- Levantó la cabeza y con una voz aguda, dijo- "Pobrecita, no lo sabe. pero no debemos decirle nada o se preocupará"- Jason se dio vuelta y miró a Elia asustado, avanzó hacia ella- "No importa si no se entera, ya le han mentido tantas veces que..."

En ese momento Jason tomó a Elia de los hombros y la zamarreó, sacando a la joven de su trance; ésta miró directamente al aspirante a caballero, con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. Jason la observaba entonces con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, agitado; Elia podía ver miedo en sus ojos.

- Perdóname, Elia- le imploró, todavía aferrado a sus hombros- Si no te lo dije fue para no preocuparte. Te juro que lo último que quiero es hacerte daño...

Pero Elia tomó las manos del muchacho y las apartó de su cuerpo. una lágrima rodó por ambas mejillas.

- Ya es tarde, ¿no crees?

Tomó el pomo de la puerta, jaló y salió cerrando tras de sí; Jason quedó estupefacto en la misma posición. Se sentía devastado, como si ya no valiera la pena moverse para ir a buscarla, sin fuerzas. Tenía miedo, miedo a que ya no se hablaran, que nada fuera como antes. Por primera vez... Jason tenía miedo de que su relación con la hechicera se fuera por el drenaje.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Estas seguro de que esos niños pueden ayudarte? – preguntó Aghamen a Ludovico  
- …No… - contestó Ludovico – aquel impostor de Elfinld no es fácil  
- ¿Y qué harás? – preguntó Aghamen saltando en su cama -

Ludovico no respondió inmediatamente. Se paró al lado de una estantería con varios libros y tomó uno. Lo abrió y lo hojeó un poco, Aghamen sabía que no leía, sino que pensaba.

- No hay que preocuparse por encontrarlo – contestó finalmente Ludovico – él vendrá a nosotros… el asunto es que no nos alcance desprevenidos  
- …Que pena… - dijo Aghamen – yo que pensaba que podría pasar un momento agradable contigo  
- Mis disculpas, estoy en servicio – contestó Ludovico tajantemente  
- Siempre igual – dijo Aghamen mirando el techo – pero sea lo que sea que hagas, tendrás que escucharme… así que te contaré una cosa  
- Dígame su majestad – dijo Ludovico hojeando otras hojas del libro  
- Tuve un sueño bien curioso hace un par de noches – dijo Aghamen sentándose al lado de su cama – que yo era reina de Mimir…  
- Reina… - dijo Ludovico cambiando la hoja del libro  
- Y tú eras el rey – continuó Aghamen

Una pequeña carcajada salió de la boca de Ludovico.

- ¿Y qué sigue? – preguntó Ludovico, ahora poniendo su atención completamente en Aghamen  
- No mucho – contestó Aghamen – lo novedoso es que tenías el pelo blanco  
- ¿Seguro que era yo? – preguntó Ludovico extrañado  
- Si… - aseguró Aghamen – te he visto lo suficientemente cerca como para decirlo… Me pareció tan curioso el sueño, que decidí ver algunos libros sobre sueños  
- ¿Y qué salía?  
- Según la mitología de las sirenas – siguió Aghamen – eso puede significar un gran cambio para esa persona  
- ¿Usted soñó un gran cambio venidero para mi? – Ludovico estaba algo asombrado. Aunque no le gustaba creer en esos asuntos de sueños, ya que según él, solo te llenaban de dudas innecesarias  
- ¿Y por qué no? – Aghamen caminó hacía la ventana, Ludovico la seguía fijamente con la vista – eres el ensamblador, la pluma de Oth esta casi por estar completa… no le veo gran predicción  
- …Si… - Ludovico miró de nuevo el libro. Aghamen volteó la cabeza  
- ¿Pasa algo San Espada?  
- …Es que… - Ludovico tenía la voz algo temblorosa – como en este lugar no puedo matarme, la maldición no hace efecto… y… se me vienen, un poco de ganas de vivir…  
- Ludovico…

Aghamen, en su forma de mujer, abrazó a Ludovico por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del caballero.

- No estas obligado – susurró Aghamen – tú decide… pero recuerda, que sea lo que sea… yo te apoyaré  
- Gracias… su majestad…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sido un largo día. El cual terminaba con un atardecer despejado… Las aves que volaban por los cielos se reflejaban como sombras negras en el agua de las vertientes de la Cuna de Sibel, rodeadas por unos fuertes naranjos y amarillos. Elia, después de tranquilizarse, decidió no volver al comedor, sino encontrar a Torom o a Cristina en la biblioteca para cambiarles de lugar. En el caminó Elia encontró a alguien que estaba muy absorta en este atardecer, desde la ventana de la biblioteca. Era Cristina, la cual miraba el atardecer con ojos bien ilusionados, Elia sonrió ligeramente "Lo que pensé" se dijo despacio a si misma.

- Oye Cristina – cortó Elia el silencio entre las dos chicas – puedo ser directa pero… ¿A ti te atrae Ludovico?

Cristina tembló un poco, después tosió y miro a Elia con una sonrisa algo forzada.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas? – contestó algo nerviosa Cristina  
- Porque acabo de leer en un cartel que hoy no es tu día libre – dijo Elia – y ayudas a Ludovico muy animosamente

La expresión de Cristina se relajo algo, pero no se alegró en absoluto.

- Pedí cambio de turno – dijo Cristina – cuando vi a Ludovico y supe de la situación… pensé que sería mejor ayudarlo… igual, él siempre ayuda acá cuando viene  
- No has contestado mi pregunta – replicó Elia con una pequeña sonrisa burlona

Nerviosamente, Cristina se volteó para que Elia no le viera la cara.

- Y si es que sí ¿Molesta? – contestó Cristina

La risa de Elia cortó como una navaja el silencio de la biblioteca. Siendo estas dos calladas por los lectores de ella.

- Perdón – Elia sonrió amistosamente esta vez – es que tenía mucha curiosidad, es algo que no podemos evitar los magos, tenemos el gusto por saber todo  
- …Entiendo… - Cristina desvió su vista hacía el atardecer otra ves  
- ¿Se lo has dicho? – preguntó Elia

La respiración de Cristina se detuvo, esta se sonrojó un poco

- Eh… no – contestó Cristina – realmente… es algo complicado  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Elia  
- Él dice tener una deuda impagable conmigo – contestó Cristina – no quiero… no quiero que me diga que si porque se siente en deuda conmigo

Elia podía entender a la perfección. Al final, el amor era una entrega mutua entre las dos personas. Ludovico sentía ante Cristina una gran deuda, pero no se veía nada más en su semblante, en primera vista, más que amarla, la querría como una protegida u algo así. Eso no quería Cristina, para nada… Pero… ser 10 años más joven que él, haber vivido en "La Cuna de Sibel" toda su vida, tampoco le ayudaba.

- Aunque… - Elia deshizo el silencio – no declararse, tampoco es buena opción  
- Si… - dijo Cristina – pero… siento que él no quiere amar a nadie

- No le digas a los demás… - siguió Cristina – pero, las cantantes curadoras, al cumplir los 15 años de tranquilidad, podemos sentir los estados del alma de la gente de manera superficial… La de Ludovico esta, completamente perforada, como si… llevara un gran peso, que no se puede… Cuando pasa eso, tienden a no querer tener más sentimientos, por miedo a que ese peso aumente de una manera desmedida

Aquella declaración de Cristina le respondió varias dudas a Elia. En si, ella, como varios, habían notado que Ludovico, a pesar de ser un personaje que hacía reír con sus discusiones con Lidda o Zul en su tiempo, no parecía tener objetivo, ni nada concreto que quisiera en un futuro. Era un alma que caminaba en el presente y daba vuelvas por el pasado.

- Sé que si le digo ahora – dijo Cristina – no será sincera su respuesta. Será un no camuflado… pero si no deja ese peso… quizá nunca pueda volver a enamorarse de nadie. Todo lo que se refiere a las almas enfermas es tan complicado…  
- No sé – dijo Elia – yo creo que se puede amar ante cualquier cosa

Cristina miró sus manos, unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos

- ¿Puedes empezar a amar si ya no quieres vivir?

La voz de Cristina fue interrumpida por un par de gritos. Jason y Torom saltaron ágilmente hacía donde venía el sonido

- ¿Zombis? – dijo Torom al ver las criaturas que estaban en los pasillos

Con una agilidad bastante extraña para los zombis, estos atacaron a Jason y a Torom, los cuales solo reaccionaron a esquivarlos

- Son muchos – dijo Torom a Jason al ver que eran 30 – hay que agrupar a la gente

Jason afirmó con la cabeza y siguió a Torom. Rápidamente Elia y Cristina se les unieron, mientras agrupaban a la gente de la torre. Gritaban para atraerlas a la entrada

- Solo alguien… - dijo Cristina aterrada – con profundos deseos de muerte puede hacer algo así en la cuna de Sibel

Lidda llegó saltando, esquivando a unos cuantos zombis, mientras les cortaba a algunos las piernas para que no pudieran avanzar. Koru, Lyra y Sikoth se demoraron un poco en llegar

- ¿Su majestad y Ludovico? – preguntó Torom  
- Fuimos a ver a su pieza antes de venir – dijo Koru – no estaban  
- Solo si entramos a las vertientes, no nos podrán tocar – interrumpió Cristina – los muertos vivientes se deshacen en el agua de la vida

Era verdad, pero la cantidad de zombis había subido a más de 100. Las vertientes no podrían con mucha más gente. Jason y Sikoth seguían corriendo entre pasillos buscando a Ludovico y el rey, mientras los demás con otros guerreros peleaban para intentar acabar con todos los zombis.

- Por favor… - dijo Cristina abrazando a Jer – que este bien señor Ludovico

1…4…8…10. Torom ya perdió la cuenta de cuantos zombis dejó en el suelo. Lidda estaba cansada, pero no quería mostrarse débil. Koru ya se había sentado un rato en las vertientes.

- Maldición… - pensó Lidda – si tuviéramos un balde para lanzarles el agua de la vertiente sería más fácil

Nada, aunque Lidda buscaba con la miraba no encontraba nada. ¿Qué acaso no podría ocurrírsele una idea en este momento? Koru se paró para continuar, mientras Elia lanzaba hechizos para atacar a los zombis.

- Parecen multiplicarse… - Torom dio unos pasos hacía la vertiente, necesitaba un respiro  
- No mucha gente puede pelear – comentó Koru – como aquí son todos enfermos…  
- ¡¡Cuidado abajo!!

Aquella voz fue como un golpe de esperanza para algunos, desde el techo saltaba Ludovico hacía la vertiente con su majestad en los brazos. Por poco, Ludovico logró no caer arriba de alguien, el agua que saltó mojó completamente a Koru

- ¿Y tú donde estabas? – preguntó Koru  
- No es momento de preguntas mercenario – dijo Ludovico dejando a su majestad en el suelo – he detectado donde puede estar el originen de esto, pero no puedo dejar que su majestad este conmigo

Ludovico miró fijamente hacía cierto punto, detrás de un par de vertientes.

- ¡Cuiden a su majestad! – gritó Ludovico, antes de escabullirse entre los zombis  
- Ese idiota… - dijo Aghamen levantándose limpiando un poco de ropa – no le costaba nada pedirme que le limpiara el camino

Aghamen puso al frente de sus ojos las palmas de ambas manos formando un triángulo. Elia vio eso con asombro.

- "Ex Umbra in Solem" – pronunció Aghamen, antes que un rayo de luz saliera del triángulo, el cual sacó de combate a por lo menos 50 zombis. Pero salían muchos más  
- Definitivamente – pensó Koru – no hay que seguir apariencias…  
- Seguirán saliendo… - dijo Aghamen – aunque acabe con miles, si Ludovico no destruye el punto donde se originan, esto continuará  
- ¿Cómo puede pasar esto? – preguntó Cristina mirando las estrellas de la reciente noche

Aghamen hizo un gran foco de luz para que pudiera seguir peleando. Los zombis usaban a los cuerpos de los otros para poder adentrarse cada ves más en las vertientes

*********

- ¡Cuiden a su majestad! – gritó Ludovico, antes de escabullirse entre los zombis  
- Ese idiota… - dijo Aghamen levantándose limpiando un poco de ropa – no le costaba nada pedirme que le limpiara el camino

Aghamen puso al frente de sus ojos las palmas de ambas manos formando un triángulo. Elia vio eso con asombro.

- "Ex Umbra in Solem" – pronunció Aghamen, antes que un rayo de luz saliera del triángulo, el cual sacó de combate a por lo menos 50 zombis. Pero salían muchos más  
- Definitivamente – pensó Koru – no hay que seguir apariencias…  
- Seguirán saliendo… - dijo Aghamen – aunque acabe con miles, si Ludovico no destruye el punto donde se originan, esto continuará  
- ¿Cómo puede pasar esto? – preguntó Cristina mirando las estrellas de la reciente noche

Aghamen hizo un gran foco de luz para que pudiera seguir peleando. Los zombis usaban a los cuerpos de los otros para poder adentrarse cada ves más en las vertientes

- ¿No puede hacer otro gran poder majestad? – preguntó Koru intentando mantener el mayor respeto en su tono de voz  
- Esos hechizos no son fáciles – contestó Aghamen – y prefiero desgastarme para que la gente vea  
- ahh…

Jason y Sikoth se encontraron después de dar un par de vueltas. No podían detenerse a conversar, pero se coordinaron para pensar en ir a las vertientes, no tenían más que hacer y sabían que Ludovico podría cuidarse solo. Pero un par de sonidos de choque de metal detuvieron su corrida, los dos se miraron confusos ¿Qué podría hacer?

Cumpliendo el dicho de que la curiosidad mató al hafling, los dos se acercaron. Al asomarse, vieron como Ludovico partía un sello.

- …Miren… tenemos visitas… - lo dijo una voz fría, como de ultratumba, arriba de Jason y Sikoth  
- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Ludovico al ver a los dos - ¡Es el asesino de Elfinld!

Una guadaña casi partió en dos a Sikoth sino fuera por la advertencia de Ludovico. Jason observaba para todos lados, sin ver nada. Con suerte había algunos faroles encendidos alrededor.

Una sombra, una sombra cubrió su cuerpo, asustado, Jason miró hacía donde venía.

- ¿¡Ludovico!? – gritó este espantado

Ludovico cayó arrodillado en el suelo. Tenía la guadaña que los había atacado atravesada en el hombro y varias heridas que hace un par de minutos Jason no le vio

- …Por poco… - dijo Ludovico  
- ¡No te muevas! – gritó Sikoth – yo le saco la guadaña, mientras vigila  
- …No se preocupen… - dijo Ludovico tapándose la cara con la mano, se sentía mareado – ya se fue… su objetivo… era yo…

No pudo más, terminó cayendo en el suelo inconsciente. Casi por desesperación Jason y Sikoth le sacaron la guadaña y se lo llevaron hacía las vertientes.

El terror se sembró entre las personas que estaban al ver a Ludovico en esas condiciones. A pesar de que pocos sabían que él era Sir Cameén San Espada, nadie dudaba que era el mejor luchador que estaba actualmente en este sitio. Cristina pidió que lo llevaran a una pieza para atenderlo inmediatamente.

- Esta mal… - dijo Aghamen viendo como se llevaban a Ludovico hacía la pieza – el asesino ocupo su arma secreta en él  
- ¿Arma secreta? – preguntó Lyra  
- Según investigo una ve Ludovico – contó Aghamen- el asesino de Elfinld usaba un veneno especial para poder dañar gente en la cuna de Sibel…  
- Oh… - dijo Lyra - ¿Podrá sobrevivir?  
- Aunque quisiera morirse – dijo Aghamen cruzando los brazos – no creo que la joven Cristina lo deje. Confiemos, Ludovico no es tan débil  
- …Pero quiere morirse… - pensó Lidda

Los guardias de la cuna de Sibel, junto al grupo de aventureros y el rey, decidieron hacer una reunión frente a este asunto. Ludovico era como el líder que les había dado instrucciones que todos debían seguir, pero al verse este inhabilitado, había que organizarse.

- No creo que se deba hacer esto – decía Aghamen mientras se miraba las uñas de su mano izquierda – Lo más probable es que Ludovico este bien mañana  
- Discúlpeme su majestad – replicó Torom – pero mientras no se demuestre lo contrario, lo mejor que podemos hacer es organizarnos  
- Además – agregó el jefe de los guardias – la gente esta asustada, Sir Cameén ha sido el primero en caer ¿No le trae malos augurios eso?  
- A Ludovico no lo quieren ni en el cielo, ni en el infierno – dijo Aghamen mirando el techo distraído – Además, si es que llenamos de preocupación el lugar, la gente estará peor

¿Qué estaba pensando su majestad? ¡Todo este revuelo era para ayudarlo a él! ¿Qué demonios tenía en mente? Jason respiró profundo

- No somos tan fuertes como Ludovico – dijo Jason, tomando algo de valor – pero… pe-pe-pero… juntos podemos crearle una barrera hasta que se recupere ¿No cree? La unión hace una gran fuerza  
- Ja…ja… - dijo Aghamen – ha San Espada esos discursos le salían más bonitos o yo era más iluso en el tiempo que los hacía

Aghamen se levantó, caminó hacía una ventana.

- Algo que aprendimos yo y Ludovico con el tiempo – cerró los ojos – fue que la gente confiable es poca, que las esperanzas en un desconocido no traen nada ¡Ni pagando puedes tener su obediencia! Porque demás alguien les paga más… No sé si lo han pensado jóvenes, pero… El asesino de Elfinld esta entre nosotros

Silencio sepulcral. Aghamen se dio vuelta lentamente.

- Por eso, el único ser que podía confiar plenamente ahora era Ludovico. ¡Cometí el error de pensar que él no caería! Si, al final de cuentas, es Sir Cameén San Espada. Pero no, el cayó… ahora tengo varios ojos viéndome, en los cuales puede estar el que me mate…  
- Hay algo que se le olvida – interrumpió una pequeña voz, todos estaban sorprendidos, era Jen, el pequeño que tenía la enfermedad de que su cuerpo crecía más rápido – que no le queda otra que confiar en desconocidos si quiere vivir…

Los que llevaban tiempo en la cuna se sorprendieron. ¿Qué acaso ahora Jen había desarrollado su cerebro? Aghamen sonrió

- Tu eres Jen ¿no? – dijo Aghamen – el pequeño que adoptó Ludovico hace un par de años… pero que casi nunca puede ver porque al ser sano no puede entrar a la cuna de Sibel por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera le dices padre  
- El señor Ludovico ha sido muy bueno – dijo Jer – pero no puedo considerarlo padre porque, para mi el padre fue el que me abandonó por estar enfermo… ni modo… Igual lo quiero

En la última frase, volvió a la normalidad, su común infantil tono. Aghamen lo miraba bastante entretenido. "Ludovico me comento que a pesar de su enfermedad" recordó "este niño es un genio, pero no quiere demostrarlo al mundo… el bueno se arriesgó a mostrarme la tontería que estaba diciendo. Pero al fondo no puede negar que es verdad"

- El pequeño tiene razón – dijo Aghamen levantando los hombros en símbolo de rendirse – tendré que arriesgarme a confiar, ni modo…

A nadie le había agradado la posición de su majestad. En si, Jason se sentía completamente decepcionado de él… pero… seamos sinceros, en este momento era como una rata en un callejón que debe tomar un único camino sin poder ver que hay en el siguiente paso.

- Pondré unos hechizos para protegerme en la puerta – dijo Aghamen – también en las ventanas… Igual, prefiero que se organicen y mantengan turnos de guardia cerca de las ventanas y en la puerta. Eso es todo

Aghamen cerró la puerta de su cuarto, Koru levantó los hombros…

- No hay nada que decir – dijo Koru – igual desconfía de nosotros  
- …Pero si no somos malos… - dijo Jason  
- No seas iluso – replicó Lidda – es lo mejor que puede hacer, somos los revolucionarios y no sabe si somos el famoso asesino de Elfinld  
- Nosotros no somos el asesino, eso es seguro – dijo Elia – según estuve investigando… el asesino de Elfinld hizo su gran asesinato hace como 18 años… por ende, hasta es probable que no hubiéramos nacido para entonces  
- ¿Qué tanta sospecha entonces? – preguntó Sikoth  
- Uno – replico Lidda – no nos quita que somos los revolucionarios, dos, perfectamente puede ser un impostor que halla descubierto el secreto de matar en la Cuna ¿No?

En eso, Cristina apareció en el pasillo.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó Cristina  
- ¡Nada! – dijo Jason - ¿Cómo esta Ludovico?  
- …Esta bien… - contestó Cristina sonriendo amablemente – Logramos sacarle el veneno antes de que afectara permanentemente su cuerpo. Con el poder de la Cuna, mañana en la tarde despertará bien  
- Se tomará un día de descanso ¿No? – preguntó Lidda  
- Conociendo a Ludovico… – respondió Cristina – no

Cristina se tuvo que tapar la boca por un gran bostezo que le nació de repente, atender a Ludovico había sido muy pesado para ella.

- Será mejor que duerma – dijo Torom – nosotros nos encargaremos de esto…  
- …Si… - dijo Cristina – mañana por la tarde podrán ir a visitar a Ludovico si quieren. Pero por ahora están prohibidas las visitas… Y… Gracias por todo – ahí miró a Jason y a Sikoth – especialmente a ustedes, sino fuera por los dos Ludovico habría muerto  
- De na-nada – dijo Jason pensando "mucho no hicimos realmente…"

Torom miró fijamente el pasillo mientras Cristina se iba. Unas pocas luces alumbraban bien el pasillo, mientras una noche de luna menguante adornaba el cielo, el piso eran de conchas molidas bañadas en algo como ámbar, mientras que las paredes de una clara piedra que no sabría identificar. Lyra iba a empezar su marcha, pero alguien le tiro un poco el pelo.

- ¡Ah! – dijo esta un poco asustada  
- Perdón… - dijo la persona dando un paso para que se viera su cara, era Jen – no quise asustarla, perdón ¿Ustedes son los revolucionarios cierto? Eeh…  
- ¡No somos nada de eso! – dijo Koru bien enojado, ya estaba cansado que le dijeran que era algo que no  
- El señor Ludovico dijo que podía confiar en los revolucionarios – Al decir esto Jen, dejó a Koru completamente sin comentarios  
- ¿Qué más te dijo Ludovico? – preguntó Lidda, empezó a notar que este niño sabía algo más  
- Me dijo que no anduviera fisgoneando en este asunto – decía tímidamente Jen – pero… al ver lo que le paso a él… no puedo… estar sin ayudar…  
- Comprendo como te sientes pequeño – dijo Elia tocándole un hombro a Jen, era extraño hablarle así a un niño de 15 años – pero Ludovico estará más tranquilo si nos dejas todo a nosotros  
- ¡No quiero! – gritó Jen – no… yo sé como ayudarlos, les puedo decir algo que el señor Ludovico no puede decirles  
- ¿Qué cosa? – a Koru le había picado el bicho de la curiosidad  
- ¡El veneno no es la manera en que el asesino mata! – dijo Jen - ¡Él quiere hacernos creer que mata por ese veneno! Pero el señor Ludovico no podía decir… decir que… ¡El asesino de Elfinld mata aquí porque hace que fantasmas maten! ¡Lo no vivo puede matar a lo vivo aquí! ¡Aquel veneno solo provoca un estado como de muerte por 10 días para que lo consideren muerto y entierren viva a esas personas!

Lidda dio unos pasos hacía el muchacho, tenía una duda, una gran duda…

- No entiendo algo… - dijo Lidda - ¿Por qué Ludovico no puede decirnos como el asesino de Elfinld mata?  
- …Dazaja no lo deja… - dijo Jen – porque… - ahí, le da la espalda a los del grupo, pero da vuelta su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, las cuales contrastaban con su gran sonrisa – el asesino tiene la habilidad de matar a quién rebela su secreto

Un viento helado inundó el ambiente. Elia dio un gritó ahogado, lo que acababa de ver la había dejado pasmada, después de esto, el cuerpo de Jen cayó en el suelo. Torom se acercó al cuerpo, lo empezó a examinar junto a Lidda. Jason tomó la mano de Elia, la cual no se podía mover

- ¿Qué pasó Elia? – preguntó Koru  
- …U-un espíritu negro… - dijo Elia – se llevó el espíritu de Jen… entró a él… y se lo llevó…

Sikoth salió corriendo a avisar a alguien. Torom soltó la mano de Jen

- Esta muerto… - dijo Torom mirando fijamente a un pedazo de concha en el suelo – muerto…

----------------------------------------------------------

Triste fue la siguiente mañana en la cuna de Sibel. Cristina lloraba mientras enterraban a Jen en el pequeño cementerio para los que morían internados. Elia le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro.

- Eso fue cruel – dijo Torom – era solo un niño…  
- Si… - Sikoth afirmó – aunque… me preocupa que hará Ludovico  
- ¿Por qué dices? – preguntó Torom  
- Escuché a una enfermera que decía que Jen era el hijo adoptivo de Ludovico – contestó Sikoth – por ende…  
- Segundo hijo que pierde en menos de un año – interrumpió Torom  
- Se va a sentir mal – dijo Lyra – pero Lidda fue a verlo, quizá ella pueda consolarlo un poco  
- ¿¡Lidda consolando a alguien!? – preguntó Torom sorprendido  
- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo Lyra mirando algo asustada al ver la reacción de Torom – si Lidda se ve que es buen persona  
- No es que Lidda sea buena persona o no – dijo Torom rascándose un poco la cabeza, haciendo una falsa sonrisa al frente de Lyra, para ocultar su expresión de extrañeza – es que… no me la imagino

Si, Lidda estaba al lado de la cama de Ludovico en una de las piezas para que los pacientes descansaran, pero más que consolarlo estaba esperando que este despertara impacientemente.

- Sé que estas despierto Ludovico – dijo Lidda – actúas bastante bien, pero yo sé como detectar esas cosas  
- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Ludovico sin moverse de su posición  
- ¿Sabes lo que paso anoche cierto? – preguntó Lidda

Ludovico decidió dejar la actuación y sentarse en la cama.

- Jen murió – dijo Ludovico, intentando ocultar su mirada con sus cabellos que caían - ¿No?  
- Seh… - respondió Lidda – pensé que al saberlo, saldrías inmediatamente de tu cama.  
- No puedo – las manos de Ludovico se volvieron puños – Jen no me lo perdonaría

Lidda levantó una ceja, no expreso nada, esperaba respuesta.

- ¿Murió feliz no? – preguntó Ludovico, con un tono triste, pero esperanzado  
- Murió sonriendo – contestó Lidda, algo ya menos cortante, al ver que a Ludovico no se le hacía fácil el asunto  
- No me debo sentir mal entonces… - dijo Ludovico – porque, él empezará su viaje de nuevo… será el capitán de su barco ahora  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Lidda, acordándose que Ludovico hablaba historias de barcos con Jen cuando llegaron  
- Como les explicó Cristina – dijo Ludovico – Jen sufría una enfermedad que lo hacía crecer más rápido… por ende, tenía 6 años pero aparentaba 15  
- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con los barcos? – preguntó Lidda  
- Cuando lo recogí en el norte de Mimir – dijo Ludovico – él me preguntó como podría matarse, ya que sus padres le pidieron que se matara, porque en su pueblo era considerado un fenómeno. Agregando que además de crecer rápido, era muy inteligente, para su edad

Lidda no pudo ocultar algo del horror en su mirada ¿Cómo unos padres podían pedir a su hijo que se matara solo porque era extraño? Como podía ser la gente así… bueno, los híbridos sufrían la misma suerte, eran despreciados por distintos.

- Irónicamente – Ludovico miró la ventana – lo intente convencer de que no se matara, pero era demasiado necio… así que inventé una historia de las tripulaciones, donde el capitán al partir siempre decía "En esta ciudad moriremos, porque el tiempo hará que la gente se olvide de nosotros" por ende, si se empezaba otro viaje, se moría en ese lugar… Pero, no había nada malo en ello, porque un nuevo viaje se podría aprender nuevas cosas "Morir no es más que el paso a algo más". Así, me lo convencí para traerlo y que pudieran tratarlo en Elfinld  
- Tienes imaginación cuando quieres algo… - comentó Lidda  
- Si… - contestó Ludovico – Jen era extraño, siempre me decía que nunca dijera que era inteligente, ya que quería planear su siguiente viaje todo el tiempo que estuviera, hasta que se recuperara. Pero lo dos sabíamos que no se recuperaría  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lidda  
- Aquí pudieron detener la enfermedad de Jen solo externamente – dijo Ludovico – pero se agudizó en sus órganos interiores… tenía un corazón de un anciano de 90 años, ya casi no podía salir a jugar porque no bombeaba suficiente sangre al cuerpo… Ya Madam Leila me había advertido que este año moriría por vejes…

Ludovico se volvió a meter por completo en la cama. Lidda respiró profundo… se veía que no quería conversar más del asunto. Lidda se acercó a la puerta

- Esperemos que tu historia sea verdad – dijo Lidda – antes de salir… que encuentre su nuevo sendero

Cerró la puerta, Ludovico se tapo la cara con la sábana

- Eso espero…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Su majestad Aghamen caminó tranquilamente por un pasillo del ala norte de la Cuna de Sibel, Candras lo miraba bastante curioso. Aghamen caminaba con tal seguridad que causaba extrañeza

- ¿Os pasa algo joven? – preguntó Aghamen al ver a Candras  
- Disculpe si le hago una pregunta un poco atrevida, su majestad – dijo Candras intentando ser lo más cortés posible – pero se me hace raro que este tan tranquilo  
- Me imagino – dijo Aghamen acariciando su incipiente barba – supuestamente, en cualquier momento podría llegar un asesino y cortarme la cabeza  
- Aja – afirmó Candras  
- Pero… - Aghamen detuvo el acariciar de su barba, como si esperara que algo saltara - ¿Me guardarías un secreto muchacho?

Candras pestaño un par de veces, guardar secretos era una de sus virtudes, tanto así que el grupo con que viajaba poco sabía de él, un secreto más no le haría mal al estómago.

- Por supuesto – respondió Candras  
- Solo te advierto que los que no me guardan los secretos les corto la cabeza – dijo rápidamente Aghamen – es algo que le comentaré a Ludovico cuando se recupere…

Aghamen se movió un poco, como si fuera una serpiente vigilando que no hubiera un depredador, finalmente, acercó su cabeza a Candras

- …Ya sé quién es el asesino de Elfinld…

Candras levantó la cabeza de sorpresa

- ¿Esta seguro? – preguntó Candras  
- Tan seguro de cómo me llamo Aghamen V, actual rey de Mimir – dijo Aghamen retirándose de a poco – pero no puedo comentarte más, porque el asesino puede escucharme…

Aghamen dio la vuelta y siguió su caminar tranquilo.

- Joven Candras – preguntó una voz que sobresalto a Candras - ¿Has visto a la joven Elia?

Candras se tranquilizó, era solo Cristina

- Dijo que iba a investigar en la biblioteca algo después de que enterráramos a Jen – contestó Candras – preguntó por usted sino me equivoco  
- Aja – dijo Cristina – el joven Jason me comentó, pero se me había olvidado… tiendo a olvidar todo ¡Muchas gracias!

Cristina se retiró, Candras la miró hasta que se desapareció entre la gente. ¿Podría ser…?

Aghamen sonrió maliciosamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Cristina corrió hacía la biblioteca. Elia estaba sentada al frente de una gran puerta leyendo un libro de magia.

- ¡Cristina! – dijo al ver a la joven llegar  
- ¿Me quería para algo? – preguntó Cristina, algo agitada por la carrera  
- Si… - dijo Elia – es que creo saber una forma de averiguar quién es el asesino  
- ¡Genial! Yo la ayudaré en lo que sea – contesto alegremente Cristina  
- Estoy casi segura que la habilidad de matar del asesino viene de una enfermedad del alma – explicó Elia – por ende, es probable que este en los archivos de los enfermos – ahí, apunto a la puerta

Aquella puerta era blanca, con varios adornos que reflejaban símbolos muy distintivos de Sibel en un celeste verdoso. Cristina vio la puerta como si fuera la primera ves que la veía

- Entiendo – dijo Cristina cerrando los ojos – nadie que no sea de los altos cargos o las cantantes curadoras pueden abrir esta puerta y entrar a los archivos antiguos

Cristina puso su mano sobre la puerta

- Solo le advierto… - dijo Cristina – que acá va a leer de los más grandes horrores que han existido en Mimir  
- No se preocupe – dijo Elia bastante tranquila – ya lo tengo asumido

Elia tuvo que tragarse el asombro al ver la cantidad de libros. Siglos y siglos de enfermos debían estar ahí registrados

- Están ordenados por fecha de ingreso – dijo Cristina – no se le hará tan difícil si ve la fecha de los asesinatos. Dejaré la puerta cerrada, pero no se preocupe, desde adentro cualquiera puede abrirla ¡Que tenga mucha suerte!  
- Gracias – contestó Elia mientras Cristina cerraba la puerta

Según los cálculos de Elia, si el asesino era humano, solo podría estar en un rango de 30 años desde esta fecha su ingreso. Si ya pasábamos a otras especies podría complicarse el asunto. Primero revisaría los años entre que ocurrieron los anteriores asesinatos.

Cristina no bromeaba, había enfermedades rarísimas… desde que en ves de pelo crecieran hojas de árboles en su cabeza, hasta que le crecieran a una persona colmillos de dragón en ves de sus colmillos normales o que tenía un gusano que le infectaba el alma.

Cada vez, Elia se sorprendía más, pero nada que le sirviera… pero una ficha, en el cuarto libro que revisaba le llamo la atención, no había leído la enfermedad aun, pero aquel nombre… aquella ilustración…

- Con que… ya me descubriste…

-----------------------------------------------------------

No sé si alguna vez has estado despierto y de un momento a otro han visto su peor pesadilla pasar al frente de sus ojos. Es una sensación de desesperación y rabia que no se puede comprender, una mezcla que depende de la persona y temperamento… Eso fue lo que vivió Jason de un minuto a otro. Estaba este en el patio, haciendo su turno de vigilancia, cuando sintió un vidrio romperse desde la biblioteca. Una figura humana estaba cayendo desde el décimo piso de esta, mientras caía, poco a poco se aclaraba quién era, Jason no quería creerlo… era… era…

- ¡Elia! – gritó Jason, corriendo hacía ella, con la esperanza de salvarla

La distancia no era mucha, pero los pequeños y fuertes brillos de los vidrios que bajaban junto a Elia dificultaban la vista. Pero eso no le importaba a Jason, aunque uno de esos vidrios le cortara la mejilla estaría allí

La fuerza de la caída fue tanta que Jason no pudo soportarla en el suelo terminando el arrodillado, pero sosteniendo a Elia

- …Jason… - dijo Elia

Koru, el cual se movió por el ruido, llegó a auxiliar a Jason y a Elia.

- Jason… - decía Elia, mientras Jason apenas se levantaba con ella en brazos – el asesino… el asesino… ¡El asesino es Ludovico!

Koru tuvo que sostener a Jason, que casi por la impresión se caía, este tomó a Elia en los brazos, miraba a Jason preocupado. Elia estaba bien, con un par de cortes, rasguños y varios moretones por la caída, bastante bien salvada para una caída como esa… Gracias a Sibel, aunque no pensaran eso en ese momento.

Jason terminó de levantarse, el cansancio de las piernas se le curó rápidamente.

- …Sé que no me crees… - dijo Elia  
- … – Jason no sabía que decir  
- ¡Si fuera Medea me creerías sin dudarlo! ¿¡Cierto!? – gritó Elia, pero un dolor en un brazo la detuvo  
- Te creo – dijo finalmente Jason – te creo Elia…

Pero esa verdad si que dolía en el alma. Elia respiró profundo, para darle la información que podía a los dos jóvenes, aunque las fuerzas no querían darle.

- En la biblioteca, lo último que pude leer – dijo Elia – es que gracias a Dazaja, Ludovico podía matar en la Cuna… hasta ahí llegue, hasta que él…  
- No hables más – interrumpió Jason – guarda fuerzas  
- Jason… - dijo Koru – yo me ocuparé de Elia y los curiosos, tu busca a Ludovico, necesitamos que nos de una respuesta  
- si…

Más que venganza, Jason necesitaba una urgente respuesta, muy al fondo, no quería creer lo que Elia le acabara de decir y peor aún, lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esto era otro secreto que les había ocultado Ludovico? ¿Qué más secretos podía tener Ludovico además de ser "Sir Cameén San Espada" y "Lulú sangre fría"?

Cuando se tiene un pasado podrido, nada sorprende.

- ¡¡Maldición!! – gritó Jason indignado, no podía encontrar a Ludovico

La búsqueda de Ludovico se prolongo por largas horas. La noticia de lo que paso con Elia fue repartida por el grupo gracias a Koru. Sikoth, Candras y Torom no quisieron pensar el porque, sino saberlo cuando lo encontraran, Lidda pensó inmediatamente que algo más había detrás de esto y Lyra pidió a los dioses que por favor no fuera verdad.

Lidda, más que buscar a Ludovico, decidió buscar a Jason "ese debió perder la cabeza" fue lo que pensó. En si, no era tan difícil encontrar al aprendiz de caballero, ya que recorría todo el lugar con una velocidad de rayo, era solo sentarse a esperar en una parte e iba a pasar. Lidda ideó un plan bastante simple para detenerlo, abusar de su baja estatura y ponerle la pierna en medio del camino para que se tropezara.

Como el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces, el plan de Lidda funcionó a la perfección, Jason terminó de boca en el suelo por lo desatento que estaba.

- ¡No encontrarás a Ludovico corriendo en círculos! – gritó Lidda a Jason – ocupa uno de los datos útiles que te dio Juego sucio, piensa con la cabeza fría

Jason se sintió el más imbécil que podía existir, Lidda tenía razón, Ludovico no aparecería así de fácil y menos cuando ya todos sabían que él es el asesino.

- ¿No crees que aquí hay algo raro? – preguntó Lidda a Jason  
- ¿Huh? – dijo Jason, el cual no estaba en buena condición de pensar  
- Aunque fuera Ludovico el asesino – dijo Lidda - ¿No crees que no las puso muy fácil? Es decir, él debía saber que si no mataba a Elia en ese momento ella iba a decirlo… pero en cambio, solo la lanzó desde la biblioteca

Tras sobarse un par de veces la cara, Jason se sentó en el suelo e intento calmarse. Podría ser, Lidda no estaba mal.

- No sabría que decir… - dijo Jason - aun se me hace difícil aceptarlo…

En este momento, Lidda no sabía quién era el mayor imbécil, el caballero o el aprendiz. En todo caso, por lo menos había logrado tranquilizar a Jason.

- Ludovico tiene un pasado muy oscuro – dijo finalmente Lidda – para él debe ser difícil llevarlo  
- Pero como… - dijo Jason – un caballero…  
- Metete esto en la cabeza – Lidda levantó un poco la voz – Ludovico fue un asesino antes de ser caballero, él sabe de el más bajo de los rubros del bajo mundo…

Lidda no sabía bien como decirlo, pero tenía el momento oportuno para preparar a Jason al que quizá sea uno de los golpes más fuertes que recibiera de Ludovico. No podía captar su magnitud, pero con las pistas que tenía y lo que había logrado obtener del mismo Ludovico, podría aproximarlo.

- El peso de matar gente es muy fuerte – continuó Lidda – y es probable que aun lo este pagando

Jason no quería entender, pero se levantó con todas esas ideas dando vuelta en su cabeza, sin querer darle forma definida.

- Señor Horth – pensó Jason - ¿Qué debo hacer?

A veces, hay que solo seguir el corazón.

- …Señorita Lidda…

Lidda miró inmediatamente a esa tímida vos. La joven cantante curadora, Cristina, estaba detrás de ellos.

- Ludovico me pidió que hablara con ustedes – dijo Cristina – cuando el joven Jason se tranquilizara  
- ¿Tú sabes donde esta? – preguntó sin rodeos Lidda  
- Si – contesto Cristina – síganme por favor

Jason y Lidda la siguieron, los dos estaban atentos ante cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, nada ocurrió, Cristina los llevó al único lugar que no revisaron: La salida de la Cuna.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ludovico estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de un árbol, mirando absorto la luz que pasaba entre las hojas, una que otra caía, mientras un par de pájaros cantaba la melodía del amor.

- ¿Te sientes mal Ludovico?  
- ¿Camile? – Ludovico se paró inmediatamente, no había sentido la presencia de Camile

Detrás del árbol, la figura de Camile apareció con una sonrisa que Ludovico no veía hace más de 12 años, estaba en su forma humana, la que el caballero amaba.

- Pareces preocupado por algo – dijo con una tierna voz  
- Por muchas cosas – dijo Ludovico – debo tanto…

Camile lo abrazó, como intentado consolarlo, Ludovico inconscientemente le devolvió el abrazo. "Esto es peligroso…" pensó Ludovico "ella debe planear algo". Pero su aroma, su suave piel… era ella, ella… hace tanto que no la abrazaba, no sentía la calidez de su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Camile sin dejar de abrazarlo

¿Cómo no? Ludovico la abrazo más fuerte en símbolo de afirmación. Camile soltó uno de sus brazos, para poder acariciarle el pelo a Ludovico

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó suavemente Ludovico – tu no deberías…  
- …No puedo soportar verte sufrir más… - dijo Camile, cerrando los ojos

Ludovico se separo un poco de ella para ver su cara, la acarició un poco. Hace tiempo que no sentía eso, de ver la cara de la persona amada. Camile estaba igual que en sus recuerdos, hermosa, brillante. De repente, recordó que no sería lo mismo en él, ya no era el joven y jovial caballero de 20 años, sino un viajero de 34 años, con más tiempo encima y lágrimas lloradas en la cara. Corrió su cabeza en símbolo de vergüenza, Camile lo detuvo en la mitad.

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Camile – el tiempo no cambiará que eres tú  
- …No es eso…

Ludovico se volteó, dio 2 pasos hacía adelante, miró el cielo, las hojas del árbol cayendo, las luces.

- Ya no es lo mismo – explicó Ludovico – no puedo volver atrás, lo que hice, lo que somos… es ridículo pensar que podría recuperarte tan fácil

Pero tanto que lo deseaba.

Una suave brisa movió sus cabellos, Ludovico sintió que casi se rompía en llanto ¿Esto era un sueño cierto? Miró para atrás, esperando que Camile no estuviera. Pero estaba, esperando una respuesta. Los ojos de Ludovico se humedecieron, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta

- ¿Esto es lo que quieres cierto? – dijo Ludovico acercándose la mano izquierda a la cara como si tuviera que apoyarla - ¿Verme sufrir porque esa es la verdad?

Una parte de las lágrimas de Ludovico fueron llevabas por la brisa, Camile lo seguía mirando con la misma cara tierna y preocupada que la caracterizaba. No hubo respuesta, los pájaros se silenciaron, solo quedaba el sonido de la brisa, entre los dos. Camile volteó, miró a Ludovico de nuevo.

- Cuando ya no te quede nada – dijo Camile – puedes venir conmigo… ahí estaremos iguales, a los dos, no nos quedará nada…

Lentamente, Camile caminó hasta perderse entre el camino. Ludovico se limpió sus lágrimas ¿Aún le quedaba algo? Si, se podría decir. Aunque…

Ante el sentimiento que sentía por ella, lo demás, parecía nada

-----------------------------------------------------------

Veinte minutos después de eso, unos pasos desde la Cuna se escucharon. Ludovico no había cambiado de posición, pero sí secado sus lágrimas. Era ahora o nunca, debía contarle a Jason la verdad. Según sus planes, después de esto no podría contarle jamás a Jason la verdad de la peste de Keel. Debía cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Elmina.

Sintió por un momento que la mirada de Lidda y Jason le quemaban los ojos, los dos, ansiosos de respuestas, esperaban sus palabras. "Elegí el peor momento" pensó Ludovico "Castigo por intentar esperar hasta lo último"

- Aquí están – dijo Cristina acercándose a Ludovico preocupada

Ludovico movió su mano para que Cristina se retirara, esta negó con su cabeza

- No me importa la realidad – contestó Cristina – siempre lo apreciare ¡Por eso quiero saberla!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Ludovico no podía comprender a Cristina. Aunque en este momento, sus pensamientos debían ir a contarle la verdad a Jason, que supiera que el siempre había sido un asesino. Culpable de las muertes en Elfinld… y en Keel.

La cara de Jason, más que rodear la furia, rodeaba la desesperación. Sin querer aun creer en el fondo lo que pasaba y sin poder formularse una idea clara del asunto, no quería comprender, quería olvidar. Lidda se mantenía fría, aunque preocupada, sabía que este idiota que hace poco había "adoptado" parecía estar más perdido que cualquier "pupilo" que se pudiera tener…

- ¿Es verdad…? – preguntó inocentemente Jason, interrumpiendo el pesado ambiente  
- Si… - contestó Ludovico

Aquel sí, fue el puente que unió todas las ideas revueltas en la cabeza de Jason que aun se negaba a entender, pero debió entender de un golpe. De un momento a otro, sintió que algo se derrumbaba en sus adentros "¿Podría hacer algo así "Sir Cameén San Espada"?" "¿No era realmente el caballero que él pensaba?" Y eso no era lo peor, aun faltaba parte de la historia. Jason miró a Ludovico, esperanzado porque le dijera que era una broma

- Yo fui criado para ser asesino – siguió Ludovico – tú lo sabes

Lidda no podía detectar a cual de los dos le dolía más cada frase. Pero sabía que ella debía guardar silencio… ¿Qué no hay manera de que puedas ser feliz Ludovico?

- Y… - dijo Ludovico – no sabes toda la verdad  
- ¿Ah? – Jason no entendió  
- …Yo soy culpable de muchas muertes… - dijo Ludovico – entre ellas…

¿Era necesario? ¿Realmente era necesario? No sabía que haría Jason, ya la base de sus ideales estaba enclenque ¡Lo más probable que con el siguiente golpe se destruyera por completo! Ludovico sabía el peso que podían provocar sus palabras. Pero tenía algo claro, si Jason realmente quería realizar su sueño, tendría que superar esta prueba.

- … la de… - continuó Ludovico  
- ¡Por fin te encontré! – interrumpió una muy conocida voz a Ludovico

Ludovico no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, la conocía, sabía que le encantaba hacer esas cosas, meterse cuando menos debía. Detrás de Jason y Lidda estaba su majestad, el rey Aghamen V.

- ¿Qué pasa Ludovico? – preguntó Aghamen acercándose a este – perdón… Sir Cameén San Espada, o no, Lulú sangre fría, ah, no, el de moda ahora es "Asesino de Elfinld" ¿Qué acaso no querías verme? Si soy la persona a la cual más querías ver muerta ¿No?

No pudo, por ningún modo, ocultar la furia hacia lo que había hecho Aghamen en este momento. Fuera o no justificado lo que hiciera por la situación, Ludovico no podía dejar de mirarla con repudio.

- "Le puedo firmar que si le tocan un cabello" – parodió Aghamen a Ludovico – "sus cabezas rodarán por los suelos" ¡Cretino de mierda! ¡Hasta mataste a tu hijo adoptivo para mantener toda esta farsa!  
- ¡Yo no mate a Jen! – gritó sin pensar Ludovico

Inmediatamente después, este se mordió la lengua. Maldición, después de saber sobre la muerte de Jen tenía planeado que todos pensaran que era él. Aghamen sonrió ante esa reacción.

- No necesitas ocultarlo – dijo Aghamen – es obvio que el muchacho se mato solo sin avisarte ¿Te dejo una nota en tu bolso el día en que llegamos no? La debiste haber leído hace poco, cuando buscabas algunos recuerdos que tenías de él en tu bolso

Ludovico cerró los ojos, en sus adentros se decía "Maldición" varias veces.

- Sabes perfectamente – continuó Aghamen – que soy más inteligente que tú, sé perfectamente como piensas y como has planeado esto… no has podido engañarme, jamás podrás San Espada

Debía admitirlo, en lo que eran trucos mentales y hacer planes, Aghamen siempre iba 1 o 2 pasos antes que él ¿Qué acaso nunca podría ganarle?

- ¿Qué la lengua te la comió un ratón? – preguntó Aghamen al notar el silencio de Ludovico  
- Las palabras no son mi virtud – dijo finalmente Ludovico  
- Ah – siguió Aghamen – no la perdiste, eso es bueno… entonces, podrás contestarme esta pregunta ¿Por qué quieres matarme?

Ludovico miró a Jason, este estaba aun algo descolocado, después a Lidda, la cual tenía cara de "si sales completo de esto te llegará una que ni te la imaginas…". No podía escapar, tenía que saltarse la parte de la historia de Keel y contarla después.

- Soy un mercenario – contestó Ludovico – que debe cumplir con un trato

- Dejarme protegerte hasta las últimas circunstancias – contesto Dazaja mirando los ojos de Ludovico – y… ayudarme a matar al príncipe Aghamen

- Y ahora que se acerca mi final… - siguió Ludovico – no puedo seguir postergándolo  
- ¿Final? – preguntó Jason  
- Ludovico… - dijo Cristina – es el ensamblador… cuando ensamble la pluma, el morirá  
- ¿¡Qué!? – Jason abrió un poco más sus ojos, mirando hacía los lados, Lidda lo miró un poco preocupado  
- Tiene sus razones – dijo Lidda no muy convencida – que no las entiendo, pero el quiere morir para ensamblar las plumas

Jason miró hacía Ludovico, el lo estaba mirando de reojo, pero después centro toda su atención en Aghamen.

- ¿No me digas que no tienes guardada una carta extra? – dijo Aghamen mirando a Ludovico - ¿No tienes planeado cortarme la cabeza ahora? ¡Estamos fuera del terreno de la cuna de Sibel! Tu honor ya se fue a la ultratumba  
- Un asesino sabe cuando matar – contestó Ludovico con toda calma  
- Con que esa nos traemos… - dijo Aghamen – no tengo mucho tiempo, así que quiero terminar con esta estúpida historia de una vez. ¡Te reto a un combate uno contra uno San Espada! Si ganas, podrás matarme… y si yo gano… vendrás conmigo a la corte y me servirás tal como si fueras un títere  
- Como usted quiera

Lidda no podía entender porque Aghamen estaba haciendo esto. Aunque fuera un mago muy fuerte, un guerrero podría darle un golpe antes de que pudiera iniciar el hechizo.

- Ludovico me comentó una vez – dijo Cristina, adivinando el pensamiento de Lidda – que solo a dos personas no le ha podido ganar una batalla uno contra uno, a su maestro Nibel y a su majestad, el rey Aghamen

Cristina caminó hacía unos metros más allá de los árboles, Jason y Lidda la siguieron. No era mala idea, si algo pasaba, sería más fácil salir corriendo u escapar… Bueno, eso pensaba Lidda, Jason no razonó nada, porque si es por él, preferiría ir a al Cuna para ver a Elia.

- Eso significa que… - dijo Lidda – su majestad no haría algo así, sino fuera porque esta seguro de ganar  
- Exacto – dijo Cristina – un rey no puede jugarse su cuello tan fácil

No era tan así el asunto, Aghamen sabía que Ludovico debió preparar esto con bastante antelación. La muerte de Jen había sido todo un detalle de improvisto. Tenía que estar atento, Ludovico mantenía una carta escondida y él debía captarla antes de que Ludovico la pusiera en la mesa. Era lo único que faltaba, para destrozar el plan de Ludovico

- Así evitaré – pensó Aghamen – usar mi carta maestra…

Frente a frente, con aproximadamente unos 10 metros de distancia. La imponente entrada a la cuna era su escenario de el fondo, la estatua de Sibel que miraba el cielo una de los 4 espectadores.

- Si es que mueres – preguntó Aghamen a Ludovico - ¿Tienes un último deseo?  
- Me gustaría… - contestó rápidamente Ludovico – que le contaras a los muchachos la historia de la peste de Keel

Era lo último que podía hacer… Jason, al escuchar Keel, despertó un poco del aturdimiento que le causaba la impresión de tantas cosas juntas. ¿Historia de la peste de Keel? Una hierba para el dolor de cabeza no le haría mal en este momento

- ¿Y tú que pides? – preguntó Ludovico  
- Ya lo sabes, no te hagas iluso – dijo Aghamen  
- Bien… empecemos

Ludovico dejo su bolso en el suelo y sacó un pequeño cofre. Su secreto, la pieza de la pluma que no les había rebelado a los muchachos

- Yo pensé que usarías a Galata… - dijo Aghamen  
- No se mata con la espada de Sibel – contestó Ludovico – Tesle, aunque también simbolice la vida, ya esta contaminada  
- Comprendo  
- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó Dazaja a Ludovico, al ver ese movimiento – Sé que no usaras los poderes malditos de la Tesle contaminada, pero… si la usas mucho sin usar sus poderes caóticos tú…  
- Es un riesgo que debo seguir – dijo Ludovico, convirtiendo el cofre a la alabarda sagrada, Tesle – así podré pagarle un poco de mi pecado al buen Odla

Una batalla frente a frente, es muy distinto que a la mitad de un combate de varias personas. El primer movimiento puede decidir todo, el primero que ataca puede ganar o perder todo. Rápido, o mejor esperar para hacer un contra ataque. Ludovico bajo el cuerpo "Aghamen esperará al contraataque, nunca atacará primero". En dos pestañeos, Ludovico desapareció de la vista de de Jason, Cristina y Lidda. Solo Lidda pudo notar su movimiento era como un zigzag por el movimiento de tierra en el suelo.

- Rayos… - pensó Lidda – usa una de esas cosas de energía…

Aghamen hizo varios hechizos rápidos que intentaban darle a aquellas pisadas, pero no parecía caer. En menos de un segundo, Ludovico ya estaba al frente del rey. Golpe tras golpe que intentaba dar Ludovico con Tesle, Aghamen parecía detenerlo con rápidos escudos invisibles que hacía con los movimientos de sus manos. ¡Perfecto! Ludovico logró encontrar un punto vacío en la defensa de Aghamen, pero no le pegó con Tesle, sino con el codo en la cara, para despistar

Casi llegó al suelo el rey, pero cruzo los brazos para invocar un hechizo que podría hacerlo levitar un poco y caer bien. Ludovico no desperdicio ningún segundo, la punta de Tesle estaba casi en el abdomen de Aghamen.

- Así nos vemos… - murmuró Aghamen

¡Clang! Choque entre dos metales… ¿Cómo? Ludovico pestaño y dio un paso hacía atrás. Otra alabarda había detenido el golpe de Tesle, perdón, 2 alabardas. Las cuales, pertenecían a una persona que Ludovico no podía creer que estaba ahí, pero ese cabello, esos ojos… no podía ser otra persona

- ¿¡Tyra!?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nibel caminaba seguro por la nueva base de Nuevededos y su grupo en Sijan. Realmente, no le parecía mal para estar improvisada y su paseo de reconocimiento se le hacía agradable. Aunque, era el único que podría decirse que andaba ahí de turista.

- ¡Nibel! – dijo Nuevededos al ver al viejo hafling caminando por el lugar - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
- Je – dijo Nibel – yo siempre inspecciono todo lo nuevo, nada se le va al olfato de este viejo hafling ¿entendido?  
- Como digas – contestó Nuevededos sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, sabía que podía confiar en el viejo Nibel  
- ¿Nibel? – preguntó un joven hafling mago, como adivinaron, Gilean - ¡He escuchado muchas historias sobre usted!  
- Oh – dijo Nibel al ver a Gilean – de ti he escuchado que puedes hacer más destrozos que jauría de perros persiguiendo a perra en celo  
- Jaja – rió Gilean – eso era en mis tiempos de novato en esto de la magia  
- ¿Magia eh? – Nibel se acaricio la barbilla divertido – eso es tan raro en los hafling como Nuevededos en los humanos  
- ¿Ah? – Gilean y Nuevededos no entendieron a que iba el viejo  
- ¡Por favor! – dijo Nibel - ¿Qué otro humano más que Nuevededos no necesita sexo? ¡Si con solo mirar chicas lindas y pensar que se puede acostar con ellas esta de lo más excitado!

Gilean terminó en el suelo de la risa. Nuevededos se reía, aunque al fondo mucha gracia no le hacía, Nibel sonrió, pero después, miró el horizonte como preocupado. Gilean al terminar de reírse, se levantó para preguntarle. Pero antes, Nuevededos le puso su mano en el hombro

- Es probable que este preocupado por alguno de sus aprendices – susurró Nuevededos al oído de Gilean – generalmente se pone así por eso…  
- ¡Te escuche Nuevededos! – dijo Nibel cruzando los brazos  
- ¿Es por Ludovico no? – preguntó Gilean sin titubear

Nibel respiró profundo ¿Para qué ocultarlo? Era verdad que estaba bastante preocupado por ese idiota. A pesar del tiempo y los años, seguía siendo su mejor y más apreciado alumno, sabiendo como era y lo que venía, no podía no preocuparse.

- Ese idiota esta muerto – dijo Nibel – los que no quieren vivir son solo muertos vivientes  
- Es una pena – Gilean se acercó a Nibel – es buena persona, los dos juntos hacemos buena dupla ¿sabe? Llegábamos a desesperar a Lidda de una forma…  
- Jaja – rió un poco Nibel - si vi a esa joven hafling, no la dejes escapar que si Lulú fuera hafling te la podría quitar  
- ¡Con lo necia que es Lidda! – dijo Gilean – lo dudo, ella es mujer de un hafling  
- Otro que se traga esa… - dijo Nibel, para después mirar a Nuevededos - ¿Este es de los pobres que terminan casados no?  
- Así parece – dijo Nuevededos – nadie sabe como sería Lidda buscando a un marido infiel…  
- …Y nadie quiere saberlo – dijeron al unísono Gilean y Nuevededos  
- Cada uno elige su camino – continuó Gilean - ¿casados? Ni idea, pero juntos, por supuesto  
- Inteligente el joven – comentó Nibel mirando a Gilean como orgulloso  
- Sé que el tema no le debe agradar – dijo Gilean – pero desde que deje el grupo… me da curiosidad porque Ludovico quiere morir…  
- El idiota no quiere morir – contestó Nibel – el dice querer, pero lo están obligando a, le hicieron creer que ensamblando la pluma, encontraría una solución a su vida  
- ¿Solución a la vida? – preguntó Gilean – que yo sepa, eso no existe  
- Si todo es por ese estúpido código de caballeros que le metieron en la cabeza – dijo Nibel como enojado  
- ¿Código de caballeros? – Gilean intentaba entrelazar el asunto  
- Labrem, ese enano falto de sexo – dijo Nibel – enseña códigos de comportamiento muy estrictos, tan así, que sé que ellos destruyeron la vida de Ludovico…

Nuevededos y Gilean no comentaron, Gilean había escuchado poco de Labrem y Nuevededos solo sabía que era el maestro de caballeros reales.

- Ser correcto, no tocar a una damisela que no sea la tuya – nombro Nibel como con rabia – ayudar a los necesitados, cumplir tus promesas… y lo peor… siempre, pagar tus deudas.  
- ¿Pagar deudas? – preguntó Gilean

Nibel se acercó lentamente a Gilean, tocó con el dedo con que se indica dirección la nariz, doblándole algo el cartílago.

- Un asesino – dijo Nibel mirando a los ojos de Gilean – jamás podrá pagar sus deudas en vida, por eso el infierno es lo único que nos espera

Corrió su cabeza, saco su dedo de la cara de Gilean, miró hacía arriba.

- Desde ahí – continuó Nibel – Ludovico ha intentado encontrar la manera de pagar lo que debe, mato a muchas personas, no toda la gente sabe que fue él, así que no lo pueden odiar ¿Cómo pagas una deuda impagable? Vivir en esa ley, para Lulú, ha sido su condena

"Ni siquiera quiero saber que solución has encontrado a esto Lulú" pensó Nibel "Para pagar tu deuda… antes de que mueras ensamblando la pluma"

********************

- ¿¡Tyra!? – preguntó de nuevo Ludovico, dando otro paso hacía atrás  
- ¿No son lindos los muñecos que me regalan? – dijo Aghamen sonriendo – Este fue un regalito directo de Calik, pensé que sería lindo probarlo si me enfrentaba a algún asesino, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta  
- …No tiene su alma… - dijo Ludovico a si mismo, al ver los ojos vacíos de Tyra

Jason intentó partir hacía la Cuna para avisar a los demás de esto

- ¡No lo hagas! – le gritó Lidda - ¡Si Torom sabe de esto se enfrentará a Aghamen!  
- Pero… - dijo Jason

Jason no logró completar su frase, cuando Tyra se lanzo directamente a golpear contra Ludovico.

- ¡Es rápida! – pensó Ludovico

Era increíble, Ludovico solo defendía entre el ataque impetuoso de las dos alabardas. Aghamen empezaba a reírse muy fuertemente, era tan entretenido ver a Ludovico sin poder hacer nada ante una niña. Ludovico se agachó y convoco los poderes de Tesle para crear una prisión de piedra alrededor de Tyra, cuando la terminó y pensó atacar a Aghamen, una grieta en esta lo alerto

- ¡Maldición! – gritó

Con un golpe en seco, Tyra había destruido la prisión, Ludovico solo alcanzó a pensar "Mierda, sabía que era fuerte pero esto…" antes de tenerla encima de nuevo.

- Hoy día tendré – cantaba Aghamen bastante desafinada – San Espada en cuadritos, en cuadritos, cuadritos, itos, itos…  
- …Ludovico no quiere lastimar a Tyra… - dijo Lidda ante la sorpresa de Jason y Cristina  
- Pero él… - dijo Jason  
- Él no lanzó a Elia desde la biblioteca – dijo Cristina, cerrando los ojos  
- ¿Ah?

Una explosión en la batalla desconcentró a Jason y Lidda de lo que había dicho Cristina. Tyra había usado una bola de fuego y Ludovico escapó por pelos de ella, aunque el gran árbol se había empezado a incendiar.

- ¡Por Sibel! – gritó Cristina  
- ¡Parece que después de esta batalla ni Cuna quedará! – gritó Aghamen entretenido

Jason, Lidda y Cristina se corrieron hacía atrás, mientras Ludovico esquivaba a Tyra y a pedazos de fuego que caían. Aghamen simplemente se elaboró un escuda alrededor. De un momento a otro, una rama gigante parecía caer sobre Tyra.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Jason

Ni ella ni Ludovico estaban a la vista de Jason, que los buscaba impetuosamente con la vista.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! – gritó Ludovico

Lo que había pasado era que Ludovico logró salvar a Tyra de la gran rama que caía, pero este al levantarse para ver como estaba Tyra, esta lo golpeó en el estómago con Omega y después en la cabeza con Alfa. Ludovico, con la cabeza algo ensangrentada, apenas se paró para poder detener el siguiente golpe. Ludovico movió a Tesle, haciendo un golpe muy obvio a la cabeza de Tyra, la cual esta esquivó fácilmente.

- Ya se desesperó – pensó Aghamen

Muy equivocado estaba su majestad, ese movimiento era para hacer la misma prisión que hizo con Tyra, pero alrededor del árbol en llamas. Pero eso le costó un golpe directo de la base de Omega en el mentón. Ludovico ya no se podía levantar del suelo tan rápido para no recibir un golpe de alguna alabarda o una patada por parte de Tyra.

- ¡Nunca podrás tocarme! – gritó Aghamen - ¡No debiste haber aceptado imbécil!  
- ¡Tienes una carta oculta! – pensó Lidda - ¡Lo sé Ludovico! ¡Úsala ya idiota! ¡Si Tyra no te mata te dejará invalido!  
- …Ludovico… - dijo Cristina, poniendo sus manos en posición de rezo - …por favor…  
- Ludovico… - pensó Jason – se ve pálido… ¡Su enfermedad!  
- ¿Qué pretendes Ludovico? – Preguntó Dazaja - ¿Esperas perder la conciencia para que yo tome tu cuerpo?  
- Cumpliré… – dijo Ludovico mientras recibía los golpes de Tyra –…No te preocupes Dazaja, no volveré a… Aaaarrrgggg…

Dazaja observaba a Ludovico seriamente, cada vez podía ocultar menos su preocupación, después miró a Aghamen, ella sonrió ante Dazaja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como Cristina, siempre he pensado que las coincidencias son partes de la magia de la vida. Cuando conocí a Ludovico, fue una de ellas.

Mis padres eran dos híbridos de sirena que se habían enamorado y se dedicaron a trabajar en la cuna de Sibel. Me tuvieron a mí ahí y agradecieron a Sibel que yo fuera una cantora curadora, lloraban de alegría al saber que habían traído una bendición al mundo… Crecí en un ambiente tranquilo, si había algo malo, yo no lo sabía. Era una niña feliz e inocente que caminaba sin preocupación. No conocía el mal, no sabía que la gente se enojaba ni que tenía problemas. Era tan hermoso

Pero una noche, escuche unos gritos en el patio. Al ver que mis padres no despertaban, decidí ir yo sola.

- ¿¡Me estas bromeando!? – decía un espíritu  
- No, es verdad Dazaja – dijo el joven de pelo negro – según los señores Tdara, puedo recuperar mis poderes de cantante curador  
- ¿No que si matabas ya no podías volver a tenerlos? – preguntó Dazaja  
- Si… - dijo Ludovico mirando su mano – pero ellos me dicen que mi alma no ha matado  
- Porque he sido yo – dijo Dazaja como aburrido  
- Aja – afirmó Ludovico dejando de mirar su mano, para mirar a Dazaja – por ende, si cumplo los 15 años de tranquilidad lograré obtenerlos de nuevo, no con la fuerza que hubiera obtenido al principio, pero tenerlos…  
- ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso para mi? – preguntó Dazaja, frunciendo el ceño a lo más que podía  
- Si… lo sé… - dijo Ludovico – pero Camile…  
- ¡Camile aquí! ¡Camile acá! – gritó Dazaja enojado - ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Tú me prometiste ayudarme a matar al rey Aghamen!  
- ¡Pero yo no quiero matar más! – gritó Ludovico - ¡Cuando te lo prometí yo no sabí--

Dazaja le había agarrado el cuello a Ludovico, dejándolo sin aire para hablar

- "Contrato de paz" es "contrato de paz" – dijo Dazaja mirando fijamente a Ludovico a los ojos - ¡Lo harás aunque sea a la fuerza!

No sabría describir lo que viene en este momento, quizá mis recuerdos fueron borrados por la impresión, solo tenía 5 años…Dazaja entró en el cuerpo de Ludovico de una manera muy violenta, dejándolo inconsciente para poder él controlar su cuerpo.

- …Esos tales señores Tdara pagarán por esto…

Aun me preguntó como reaccione a correr a buscar a mis padres… Estaba asustada, muy asustada, era la primera ves que sentía miedo, así que ya el pijama mojado tenía.

- ¡Cristina!

Mis padres habían despertado preocupados al no verme en la pieza. Cuando los encontré, los abrase fuertemente

- Alguien los busca – dije – para hacer algo, no sé que… para hacerles algo…

Ellos se miraron preocupados, no era el momento de quedarse parados. Corrieron hacía la biblioteca, donde me escondieron en clóset.

- Quédate ahí – me dijo mi madre – no te muevas…  
- …No tendrá porque…

Una sombra negra estaba en la ventana, apoyada en la orilla como gato en casería. Mi madre cerró el closet. Gritos, golpes, cortes… Fue tanto ruido en unos momentos, decidí mirar… Mi madre caía al suelo, con la vista perdida, como si ya no estuviera, eso era, ya no estaba. Vi a mi padre, en la pared, con una lanza en el cráneo.

Era el muchacho que había visto, Ludovico, bueno, no estaba segura si era completamente él ¡No podía pensar eso en ese momento! Se acercó a mí, levantó la ensangrentada espada hasta que su filo casi rozara mi nariz. En ese instante, tomé un libro que tenía cerca y se lo lana, dándole en la cara, a pesar de aturdirlo, Ludovico volvió a su posición rápidamente.

- Te iba a preguntar si querías vivir – dijo – pero ya me has dado la respuesta…

Bajo la espada y salió caminando por la puerta principal. Yo empecé a llorar desconsoladamente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Dime – dijo Aghamen – una razón por la que no te deba llevar frente a Muctuc y hacer las cosas más fáciles

Tyra dejo de golpear por un momento a Ludovico, este apenas se pudo sentar y respirar un momento, Ludovico la veía, estaba lista para darle otra ráfaga de golpes.

- Simple – dijo Ludovico levantándose con la ayuda de Tesle  
- ¡Por que no quiero! – gritaron Ludovico y Cristina al mismo tiempo  
- ¿¡Ah!?

Ludovico hizo un movimiento rápido con Tesle, para hacer un montículo de tierra que empujara a Tyra por los aires. Cristina formó un círculo con sus brazos al frente de ella.

- Si tú recibes ayuda de esa niña – dijo Cristina - ¡Yo ayudaré a Ludovico!  
- ¿¡Qué!?

Aghamen estaba sorprendida ¿Una cantora curadora que dijera que iba a pelear? La respuesta a su interrogante se fue dibujando al frente de Cristina, un guerrero, muy parecido a Ludovico, estaba al frente de ella.

- ¡Maldición!

La única opción que le quedó a Aghamen ante el ataque de 2 Ludovicos era hacer un escuda muy fuerte, el cual le gastó tanta energía mágica que no pudo seguir controlando a Tyra, la cual desapareció de un momento a otro. ¿Qué podía hacer? Aghamen pensaba y pensaba, pero no podía usar toda su mente si quería poder mantener el escuda y su ilusión de hombre

- ¡Bingo! – pensó Ludovico

Con un movimiento de Tesle, Ludovico movió un gran pedazo de tierra por debajo de Aghamen, el cual siempre olvidaba proteger por abajo con el escuda (error típico de magos, hay que admitirlo). Con escuda desecho, Aghamen voló por los cielos por el golpe, cayendo en seco en el suelo entre Ludovico y su otro yo.

- …Lo que me faltaba… - dijo Aghamen en el suelo, empezando a ver borroso - … sabía que Cristina te ayudaba… pero aun no descubría en que… ¿Ese es el espíritu de tu padre Ludovico? Había escuchado que era muy parecido a ti  
- Cristina aun no me cuenta como paso – dijo Ludovico – pero sí, hace un par de meses hizo un contrato de paz con mi padre ¿No te lo esperabas? ¿Eh?

El padre Ludovico desapareció como si se convirtiera en arena y lo llevara una brisa, Ludovico sonrió, levantó a Aghamen del suelo.

- Ahora puedo decir que te gane – dijo Ludovico mirando a Aghamen maliciosamente – Dazaja… has lo que quieras…

Ludovico cerró los ojos, como siempre lo hacía, levantó su espada. Jason iba a correr a detenerlo, pero Cristina se interpuso ante él.

- A mi tampoco me gusta esto… - dijo Cristina – pero sino… ¡Ludovico jamás podrá cumplirle el trato que hizo con Dazaja!  
- ¿¡Trato!? – preguntó Jason, aunque para él, matar no tenía ninguna justificación  
- Para poder matar – dijo Cristina sin poder mirar hacía los ojos de Jason – hizo un contrato de paz con Dazaja… este le pidió que le ayudará a vengarse de su majestad Aghamen

Un temblor sintió Ludovico en sus manos ¿¡Dazaja!? ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Abrió los ojos sorprendido, lo único que vio al frente suyo era una sonrisa de victoria de Aghamen. Confundido, Ludovico se paró

- ¿¡Dazaja!? – gritó Ludovico enojado - ¿¡No era esto lo que querías!?

Dazaja apareció en su forma completa al frente de Ludovico. Jason solo lo había visto así una vez, cuando peleó contra Camile cuando salvaron a Ludovico de la ilusión.

- Yo… - dijo Dazaja – no puedo matar… a su majestad

Mientras Ludovico dibujó en su cara una expresión de sorprendido, Aghamen empezó a reír fuertemente, aunque una tos, causada por su actual mal estado, le interrumpió.

- Pero… - Ludovico estaba desconcertado - ¿No que tú eres el dueño del medallón que puede hacerte matar a cualquiera?  
- Si… - contestó Dazaja – Excepto… a 3 personas…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el momento, ya había tomado el cuerpo de Ludovico, sabía como matar en la Cuna de Sibel, su majestad Aghamen estaba placidamente durmiendo en una cama muy cerca… ¡Todo perfecto! Mi venganza estaba muy cerca.

Padre, hermana… por fin vengaría sus injustas muertes, por no lograr matar a este engendro que ni siquiera parecía tener habilidades para poder gobernar Mimir ¡Era hora de que pagara por cada una de las gotas de sangre que derramamos!. Me paré cerca de la puerta de la pieza del rey.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una espada rozó mis espaldas, miré de reojo quién era, Atreyu, el hermano de Camile.

- ¡Te pregunte que haces aquí Ludovico! – gritó – tú no puedes entrar a esta zona

Tomé la espada de Atreyu sin que me importara si el filo cortaba la mano de Ludovico (Igual, yo no siento el dolor físico de él) y la corrí, Atreyu dio un paso atrás como asustados

- Esos ojos… - susurró Atreyu – son como los que describió Camile… cuando Ludovico…  
- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó apareciendo detrás mío la madre de Atreyu

Rápidamente, aprovechando el susto de Atreyu y la poca información de la situación por parte de su madre, tomé una daga que tenía Ludovico en su cinturón y la lancé directo hacía el corazón de ella… Calló al suelo sin poder hacer nada. Me sentí orgulloso de ese lanzamiento

- ¡Mamá! – gritó Atreyu dirigiéndose hacía mi

Fácilmente evite aquel bruto intento de atacarme de Atreyu, agachándome, dándole un golpe directo con mi puño en el abdomen, para después lanzarlo al suelo. Pise su cara, con la espada bien firme en mi mano, corte su cuello hasta ver que había atravesado la traquea, Atreyu hizo unas extrañas muecas, hasta perder la conciencia.

Seguí caminando, no podía tener más interrupciones. Para mi sorpresa, al frente de la puerta estaba Aghamen parada. Ni siquiera estaba con su ilusión de hombre.

- Por fin – me dije a mi mismo  
- ¿Dazaja? – preguntó Aghamen al verme

Di un paso hacía atrás, no me acordaba que Ludovico hubiera revelado mi existencia ante su majestad. No, no podía confundirme, volví a caminar hacía ella.

- A Dazaja nunca le gusto la leche – empezó a decir Aghamen – porque al calentarla, le daba asco la nata que se producía… Era tan odioso, que generalmente le comprábamos helado para que tomara algo de leche… En secreto coleccionaba mariposas porque las encontraba bonitas, pero sabía que nuestro padre era machista y no le gustaba verlo en cosas que parecían de niñas

Parpadeé 2 veces más rápido de lo común ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Nuestro padre?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunté - ¿Acaso leíste el diario de vida de mi hermana?

No sabía que decir, pero era la única explicación algo lógica que encontraba en mi cabeza. Aghamen negó

- Te contaré un secreto – dijo Aghamen – yo soy… la hija del caos de la ira  
- ¿Y eso en que me importa?  
- Yo siempre ha odiado este mundo – siguió – por eso mi infierno es vivir acá eternamente… hasta que llegue el día en que la madre, la gran señora del caos renazca. Llevo siglos y siglos pasando de vida en vida

Una respuesta se dibujo en mi cabeza, no quería creerla, levanté mi espada.

- Nunca – Aghamen miró hacía una luz – he podido tener una vida tranquila, porque tiendo a crear el caos donde estoy, arruinar y hacer sufrir a la gente que quiero. Pero recuerdo cada vida que he pasado y en una, intenté hacer feliz a alguien, a mi hermano menor de ese momento, Dazaja se llamaba

¿Qué acaso le tenía que creer eso? ¡Ni en broma!

- Pero, los sirvientes del caos me castigaron – Aghamen cerró los ojos y después los abrió para mirarme directamente – "Eres un ser del caos, caos eres y caos serás por siempre, no puedes intentar crear orden en tu vida" Por eso, me condenaron en esa vida a convertirme en piedra… morir por eso. Debo crear el caos en cada vida que tenga.  
- No te creo – dije – tu historia es tan absurda que…

Apreté mis dientes

- ¿Tú fuiste el que intento matarme cuando tenía 8 años no? – preguntó Aghamen - ¿Cómo no iba a reconocer a la única persona que realmente hice feliz?  
- ¡Déjame intentarlo de nuevo! – grite – si realmente eres mi hermana… no podré matarte, por el amuleto, elegí a mi hermana, a Ludovico y a mi padre entre las personas que no puedo matar.

Aghamen afirmó serena, tomé mi espada con mis dos manos, ella abrió los brazos, como para recibir el golpe directo. "Si es verdad mi hermana… lo que he hecho…" no, no tenía que pensar, primero había que comprobarlo. Miré para todos lados, comprobando que no fuera una trampa, miré hacía ella. "Si mientes, estas muerta". Corrí, iba a intentar cortarle el cuello, sino la mataba, aunque fuera inconsciente la dejaba para rebanarla después.

Justo al milímetro de que el filo tocará su cuello, la mano tembló y la espada terminó en el suelo. Aghamen me abrazó

- ¡Dazaja! ¡Dazaja! – dijo ella - ¿Ahora me crees Dazaja?

Salí inmediatamente del cuerpo de Ludovico, miré a Aghamen, la cual me observaba con ojos de compasión. ¡Todo esto lo había hecho por ella! Me convertí en asesino para lograr que Ludovico pudiera curarla de su enfermedad ¡Mientras ella vivía otra vida!. Intenté matarla por sed de venganza ¡Tomando en cuenta que lo único que quise en mi vida fue verla a ella viva! Estaba frustrado, lastimado, triste…Desaparecí del lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------

- Tú… - dijo Ludovico – me dijiste que Archenius te detuvo de nuevo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me explicaste esto antes?  
- Quería ver hasta donde llegabas – contestó Dazaja – si realmente podías romper todo para cumplir nuestra promesa, como veo, lo has hecho

Ludovico no se sentía satisfecho, para nada, estaba completamente frustrado ¡Había intentado matar a Aghamen por cumplir la promesa con Dazaja! Caminó hacía él, lo atravesó caminando 3 pasos más después de eso.

- ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso? – preguntó Ludovico mirando hacía un punto fijo al frente  
- …Si… - respondió Dazaja  
- Por consecuencias del destino – dijo Ludovico – me he visto imposibilitado en cumplir el "contrato de paz"…  
- ¡No lo hagas! – gritó Cristina corriendo hacía Ludovico

Ludovico de un rápido movimiento de brazo la corrió, cayendo ella en el suelo. Asustado, Ludovico miró si ella estaba bien, si estaba, pero lo que había hecho… Soltó a Tesle, se miró la mano. Entre un par de pardeó pudo ver lo que pasaba, ante él, su mano se puso morada y se lleno de venas, con la otra, la agarró. Se dio cuenta que ya no tenía el control de esa mano.

- Tesle esta limpia – dijo Aghamen – el castigo por no usar el poder caótico de la pieza infectada ¡Qué absorbas su energía negativa! ¡El ensamblador esta infectado!

No había tiempo, Ludovico agarró fuertemente su mano, empezó a transpirar en demasía por el esfuerzo de contener esa energía.

- …por aquello – dijo Ludovico - ¡Disuelvo el contrato que hay entre yo, Ludovico Powelki y Dazaja Powelki!

Una gran luz apareció entre Dazaja y Ludovico, acompañada de un gran viento que levantaba las cenizas que quedaban del árbol incendiado, Jason se tuvo que tapar los ojos. Al terminarse, Ludovico ya no estaba, pero sí Dazaja. Lidda empezó a buscar con la vista en los alrededores

- Entro al bosque – dijo secamente Dazaja – es probable que no quiera que lo vean infectado

Aghamen, ayudado por las paredes de la entrada de Elfinld, se paró. Le costó un tiempo equilibrarse sin ella.

- ¿Qué haces ahí Dazaja? – preguntó Aghamen a Dazaja - ¡Si no estas con Ludovico él se va a matar!

Lidda saltó al escuchar eso, se acordó de algo que había dicho Ludovico al frente de Nibel en su encuentro

- No esperaba menos de mi maestro – dijo Ludovico – sí, lo es… una maldición. Para poder liberar a su majestad una vez, agarre esta maldición. Desear todas las mañanas morir… Yo creo que si fuera por mi ya habría muerto, pero Dazaja lo ha impedido.

- Ludovico dijo… - dijo Lidda – que sino fuera por Dazaja ya estaría muerto  
- Es cosa de él – dijo Dazaja – deshizo el contrato, no tengo porque protegerlo  
- ¡No te creo! – gritó Jason - ¡Tú siempre has querido proteger a Ludovico!

Dazaja miro a Jason, este tragó saliva, la mirada seria de Dazaja daba el mismo miedo que la de Ludovico, no, tenía que abandonar ese miedo. Estaba confundido, entendía muy poco, pero sabía una cosa, Dazaja le había demostrado en los anteriores encuentros, con su mirada, con sus acciones, que Ludovico no era solo su protegido, era su amigo.

- Cuando Ludovico estaba encerrado – continuó Jason – cuando me pedirte ayudar a Ludovico ¡Estabas muy preocupado! No creo que Ludovico realmente no te importe…

Al frente de él había un joven de pelo negro, ojos cafés, que debía tener como unos 15 años. Se veía desesperado, movía las manos enérgicamente, un par de lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

- ¡¡Ayuda por favor!! – Seguía gritando el adolescente - ¡¡Ludovico puede morir!!  
- ¿Ludovico? – preguntó Jason

- Si realmente no lo quisieras – Jason ya se empezaba a desesperar al ver que Dazaja no reaccionaba - ¿¡No lo habrías dejado morir antes!?

Dazaja cerró los ojos.

- Muchas gracias

Dazaja miró extrañado aquella frase del actual Sir Cameén San Espada, hace como 13 años.

- A pesar de todo – dijo Sir Cameén – Me has acompañado y ayudado a cumplir mi sueño, es más reconfortante viajar y afrontar una aventura sabiendo que estoy con alguien.  
- Ja, - dijo Dazaja, mirando la montaña donde estaba el gran dragón que pidió Yocen que Ludovico consiguiera su corazón - ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?  
- No sé si volveré con vida de esta – dijo Sir Cameén empezando la caminata para llegar a la cima – sé que aun te debo lo que prometimos en el trato, pero…  
- Ya sé que no quieres hacerlo – interrumpió Dazaja  
- No… pero… - dijo Sir Cameén – aunque deshonre mi honor en unos años lo haré  
- ¿Ah? – Dazaja estaba sorprendido, sabía perfectamente que Ludovico apreciaba mucho a su majestad  
- Lo conversaré con ella – dijo Ludovico – sé que cuando los años pasen y estemos más viejos ella aceptará, como ya la has escuchado, ni ella ni yo queremos que no puedas ir al otro mundo  
- Eres un idiota… - dijo Dazaja – unos idiotas bastante locos  
- Si – dijo San Espada - ¡Pero idiota que quiere lo mejor para ti!

"Al final" pensó Dazaja "Aghamen no acepto lo que Ludovico tenía planeado, como obvio… Pero él no dio un paso atrás, contra todo lo que había hecho como caballero, armo este plan. Quería que viviera Aghamen, así que le mandó una carta diciendo que la mataría cuando dejará el trono, que sería en muchos años más"

- Pero un idiota… - susurró Dazaja – que quiere lo mejor para ti… - cerró los ojos - … un idiota… - abrió los ojos, miró hacía un bosque cercano, en el suelo estaban las pisadas de Ludovico, lo más seguro era que estaba ahí adentro – que quiere lo mejor para ti…

Jason sonrió, sintió que había llegado a Dazaja.

- Esta bien – respondió firme Dazaja, Aghamen y Cristina no pudieron ocultar su alegría – Jason, necesito pedirte que vengas conmigo  
- Yo también iré – dijo decidida Lidda  
- No – contestó Dazaja – yo sé lo que hago, ayude a su majestad a entrar a la cuna, ahí se curará. Cristina, tío Gustavo, avisen a la gente, quizá Ludovico no vuelva en el mejor estado

El padre de Ludovico apareció, dio una reverencia al frente de Dazaja y desapareció. Cristina se levantó del suelo y ayudó a Lidda a llevar a su majestad que no podía caminar bien.

Dazaja y Jason entraron al bosque, Lidda lanzo un par de improperios "¿Por qué ella no podía ir? Era ridículo, sus habilidades eran mejores que las de Jason… quién sabe que pensaba ese tal Dazaja"

- Camile esta por los alrededores – dijo Dazaja – no va a dejar escapar esta oportunidad…

Jason afirmó con la cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ludovico había corrido un par de minutos entre los árboles hasta que encontró un sendero. Una terrible jaqueca le llego cuando vio la luz de repente, tenía que parar. Miró de nuevo su mano, de ves en cuando se veía borrosa, pero el morado jamás desaparecía. ¿Acaso no podría contener esta energía de alguna manera?

- Parece que te vas a unir a nosotros Ludo, Juego Sucio – dijo una voz que salía de un árbol

Como un gato asustado, Ludovico dio un saltó para alejarse de él.

- Zu-uuu-ul – dijo Ludovico, al ver la cara del híbrido  
- ¡Si realmente te sabes mi nombre Juego Sucio! Pero de nuevo te equivocas, soy Ojos grises… – dijo Zul sonriendo - ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Me tienes miedo?

Ludovico no podría saber si realmente le tenía miedo o no, se sentía mal, todas las ideas que tenía se le habían ido. Estaba solo, por primera vez desde los 7 años no tenía a Dazaja. Solo, enfermo, sin saber que hacer… No, si sabía, la maldición sobre él estaba haciendo efecto, el deseo de morir le invadía la mente como tinta cayendo a un vaso de agua, ramas que se esparcían por todas partes. Pero quería estar solo, si iba a matarse no lo haría al frente de nadie que pudiera detenerlo.

- ¿O tienes miedo de lo que te pueda pasar con esa energía oscura? – preguntó Zul apuntando hacía la mano de Ludovico

Como si le diera vergüenza mostrar esa mano, Ludovico la ocultó bajo su capa negra.

- ¿Ahora entiendes como se siente tener que ocultar una parte de tu cuerpo? – dijo Zul – no, aun no lo entiendes ¡No has tenido que ocultar algo toda tu vida! Bebe algo de la desesperación que siempre me hicieron sentir los humanos

La respiración de Ludovico se agitó, era tan extraña esta energía. Su padre le había enseñado a tener cierto control sobre las energías, pero nada tan peculiar como esto.

- Muctuc te puede ayudar a controlar esa energía – dijo Zul – y a utilizarla, él a veces comenta que tenerte como aliado haría las cosas más fáciles, sería un cambio bastante sensato

El brazo le empezó a doler a Ludovico, tanto que cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Zul sonrió, ver a Juego Sucio en ese estado le hacía bastante gracia, era tan débil, partirlo en dos en este momento sería como cortar mantequilla.

- Parece que no te la estas pasando bien… - siguió Zul - ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?

Las palabras de Zul ya no llegaban a la mente de Ludovico. Por primera vez este dimensionaba el poder de la maldición, lo que había tenido que detener Dazaja para que él viviera. "Quiero morir", era lo único que mente parecía procesar ¿Por qué Zul no me mata ahora?. Empezó a mover su mano infectada, la cual Zul no veía porque estaba debajo de su capa, para que esta apretara su cuello. "Parece la única manera" pensó, aunque se le había olvidado que tenía su daga colgada al cinturón.

- No aceptará Zul – dijo una voz femenina que estaba en el camino – gracias por encontrarlo  
- No estuvo difícil – dijo Zul – esta tan débil que ni se preocupa de no dejar rastros y cada paso que da es fácil de oír, además, ya sabía bastante bien como era su repugnante olor

Ludovico no miró a la allegada, pero sabía perfectamente que era Camile.

- ¡Detén esa mano! – gritó Camile a Ludovico, este quedó paralizado, después de esto miró a Zul – ¿Te tengo que pagar con un hueso?  
- ¿Qué crees que soy? – dijo Zul enojado – esto fue porque Muctuc me lo pidió, si ya no quieres más me retiro  
- No hay problema – dijo Camile – muchas gracias y disculpa por el atrevimiento

Camile se inclinó un poco ante Zul, este extrañado por la amabilidad de la muchacha se rascó la cabeza. Después se acordó que eso de inclinarse era una de las costumbres de Juego Sucio.

- ¡Con ese respeto quiero que me trates para la próxima! – gritó Zul, antes de perderse por el bosque.

Camile se acercó a Ludovico, tomó su mano infectada, Ludovico la corrió.

- ¿Dazaja te abandonó? – preguntó Camile, Ludovico le afirmó con dolor – al final, no podía matar a Aghamen ¿no?

Ludovico cerró los ojos, pocas energías le quedaban, Camile levantó su mentón para mirarlo bien.

- …Estas pálido… - dijo Camile – nunca te había visto tan mal  
El orgullo de Ludovico estaba pisoteado, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante nadie, pero estaba tan débil que no podía evitarlo. Camile le acaricio el pelo.

- No te sientas mal – Camile lo abrazó – todos somos débiles en ciertas ocasiones

Ludovico sintió como una lágrima de él mismo mojaba su mejilla al caer. ¿Por qué no terminaba todo ahora? ¿Qué clase de venganza era esta Camile? Tan tierna, tan dolorosa. Ludovico sentía que se dormía, ya sus energías habían llegado al límite.

- ¿Quieres que termine todo aquí? – preguntó Camile, Ludovico afirmó con la cabeza – hay una forma

Camile sacó de un pequeño bolso que traía, un espejo que Ludovico conocía, un espejo que ahora lucía algo distinto.

- El espejo… - dijo Ludovico – de Lathia…  
- Si miras el espejo – continuó Camile – todo terminará y podrás estar tranquilo

La misma visión que tuvo con Tesle y su mano, después de un par de parpadeos el espejo de Lathia se llenó de venas. Estaba infectado, lo más probable era que lo que le estaba ofreciendo Camile era uno de los poderes que la energía del caos le daba al espejo. Pero Ludovico no razonaba, la frase "todo terminará y podrás estas tranquilo" daba vueltas y vueltas por su cabeza. Ludovico tomó el espejo con la mano que podía controlar, la otra solo cayó como si ya vida no le quedara.

- Todo terminará… - se decía a si mismo Ludovico – todo… terminará….  
- ¡No lo haga! – se escuchó una voz de espejo - ¡¡El espejo absorberá su alma!!

Ludovico abrió los ojos, como despertando de una ilusión. Aquella voz… ¿¡Tyra!? ¿¡Cómo!?

- ¡¡Detente Camile!! – gritó Dazaja, saliendo de los árboles junto a Jason  
- ¡¡Rinath!! – gritó Camile

La gran mano de tierra que cuidaba a Camile salió del suelo, esta fue directamente a aplastar a Jason, Jason se iba a correr, cuando una luz de un pequeño bolso que tenía en el cinturón lo sorprendió. La mano se detuvo como un escuda la contuviera. Jason abrió el pequeño bolso, algo adentro brillaba.

- …Un amuleto… - pensó Jason - ¡El amuleto que Kinrina le dio a Ludovico!

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?... La mano de tierra golpeaba y golpeaba, pero nada hacía. Ahí, Jason recordó que ese bolsito se lo había dado Ludovico hace un par de días.

"- ¿Qué son estas cosas? – preguntó Jason al ver unos bolsitos bien peculiares en Golmet  
- Son bolsitos bastante útiles – dijo Ludovico tomando uno – la gracia que tienen es que llevan varias herramientas que te pueden ayudar si te pierdes en cuando viajas, como esto, un pequeño cuchillo con bastante filo, son buenos para cortar pieles de animales  
- ¿Y estas pinzas para que son? – preguntó Jason  
- Uno de los mejores instrumentos que conozco para abrir puertas – dijo Ludovico sin pensar

Al ver la mirada no muy contenta de Jason, Ludovico decidió intentar arreglar el asunto

- A veces cuando llueve – dijo Ludovico – una casa abandonada puede ser de gran ayuda para alojar a enfermos, con esto puedes abrir los cerrojos sin arruinarlos  
- Ahh – dijo Jason  
- Toma uno – dijo Ludovico lanzándole a Jason un bolsito y después una moneda al señor que los vendía  
- ¿La cobrarás? – preguntó Jason, el cual casi no pudo agarrar el bolsito por el susto  
- No – dijo Ludovico – no es tan caro…"

Era obvio que Ludovico había introducido el amuleto de Kinrina ahí. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Sabía que podría ayudarle en momento como estos? Lo que no sabía Jason es que Ludovico recién había descubierto que era un amuleto anti-demonios, probablemente Kinrina quería protegerlo de Camile pero… Él no quería eso, no quería que algo así los alejara, así que pensó que lo mejor sería que Jason tuviera. Sabía que eran buenas las intenciones de la señorita Kinrina, le agradecía la preocupación, pero no.

- No importa – dijo Camile tomando la cabeza de Ludovico y empujándolo a ver el espejo

Una masa morada salió del espejo, como si quisiera agarrar a Ludovico, pero no lo hacía, solo lo atravesaba. "Tengo que salir de aquí" pensó Jason, pero ahí vio que Dazaja iba hacía Ludovico. Rinath tapó la vista de Jason, solo sintió un grito muy fuerte de Ludovico.

- ¡No vale la pena! – grito Camile - ¡Vamos nos Rinath!

Con un movimiento, Camile se convirtió en demonio y con otro se tele transporto, Jason corrió hacía Ludovico, el cual estaba tumbado en el suelo.

- ¿¡Ludovico!? – gritó Jason - ¡Ludovico!

Jason dejo de respirar un segundo al ver como estaba Ludovico, estaba inconsciente, con los ojos blancos, su mano aun seguía morada, pero ese morado pero parecía estar calmado. Aunque, eso no era lo que más le había sorprendido, sino que tenía el pelo blanco. Dejando a tras su impresión, vio que tenía pulso y su corazón latía.

- Tengo que llevarlo a la cuna… - se dijo Jason a si mismo

En el camino, Jason miró hacía los lados, Dazaja no estaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Las furias hacía Ludovico se apaciguaron al ver el estado en que estaba. Jason sonrió al ver que Elia ya estaba de pie "La magia de la cuna la salvó". Madam Leila le pidió a Cristina que descansara, que las demás enfermeras y cantantes curadoras podían atender a su majestad y a Ludovico. Cristina se sentó cansada en uno de los comedores, Lidda se acercó a ella.

- Bien niña – dijo Lidda – ya llegó Jason, nos tienes que explicar que ha estado pasando ¿Eras cómplice de Ludovico en todo esto no?

Cristina respiró profundo, sonrió ante Lidda, pero esta no cambio su expresión.

- Si, era cómplice de Ludovico – dijo Cristina – él, yo y Jen planeamos todo esto hace un par de años.  
- Se podría decir que en un comienzo nos engañaron a todos – dijo Lidda -  
- Era un plan muy elaborado – continuó Cristina – pero si no hacía algo así, jamás podría engañar a su majestad, el rey Aghamen. Ludovico se la jugó todo…

La expresión de Cristina fue triste, al ver las caras interrogantes del grupo, decidió contar la verdad.

- El plan original era que Ludovico fuera la victima al principio – dijo Cristina – para que su majestad creyera de que era un impostor. Ludovico había logrado engañar al rey de que el asesino de Elfinld usaba aquel veneno ya que, cuando mata un fantasma en la cuna, se dejaba una sustancia verde en las heridas. Las cuales se encontraron en el cuerpo de mis padre, del hermano de Lady Camile y su madre… Pero jamás fueron analizadas por ningún método mágico  
- Pero la muerte de Jen no estaba en los planes ¿Cierto? – preguntó Lidda  
- Jen solo tenía que hacer el ritual de los zombis – dijo Cristina – como Ludovico le había enseñado de que morir no era nada malo, el siempre deseo morir para empezar de nuevo. Por ende, desarrollo la habilidad de poder traer seres muertos a la cuna… Además, al ser un genio, dominó como si nada en 1 mes aquellas artes ocultas. Pero Jen no se quedó ahí, decidió morir para confundir más a su majestad, pero no nos los dijo ni a mi ni a Ludovico  
- No lo habría podido hacer si lo decía – dijo un fantasma detrás de Cristina  
- ¿¡Quién eres!? – preguntó Koru saltando - ¿¡Juego Sucio versión nueva!?  
- ¿Juego Sucio?  
- Ludovico me comentó que así le dicen Gustavo – explicó Cristina  
- Lo más probable que mi hijo se halla ganado ese sobrenombre – dijo Gustavo – mis disculpas si les ha dado algún problema  
- Realmente – dijo Lidda – es como nos evita para solucionar sus problemas solo  
- Eso lo heredo de Gustavo – dijo Cristina  
- Pero… - dijo Elia - ¿¡Aquél espíritu que lo atravesó!?  
- Fui yo – contestó Gustavo – Jen me molestó todo un año hasta que me convenció, además, su muerte estaba anunciada para un par de meses  
- ¿Cómo puede decirlo tan tranquilo? – preguntó Lyra – era solo un niño…  
- No es gracioso – dijo Gustavo – pero tenía razón en un punto Jen, el plan de Ludovico tenía algo que su majestad iba a detectar fácilmente, si nadie moría, lo iba a descubrir de inmediato  
- Pero Aghamen – dijo Cristina – de alguna manera nos descubrió… estoy casi segura que fue Dazaja, pero como Ludovico siempre confió en él plenamente, mucho no podíamos hacer  
- Su silencio era sospechoso… - dijo Gustavo  
- Pero ¿Cómo no te vi? – preguntó Elia a Gustavo  
- Ludovico nos advirtió de que me verías – contestó Gustavo – como él sabe ocultar su presencia, yo también puedo hacerlo.  
- Aun no puedo aceptarlo – dijo Jason

Todos lo miraron

- Aunque sea por una promesa – continuó – quitarle la vida a una persona es algo que no se debe hacer ¡No es correcto! Menos para un caballero  
- Por algo Ludovico no lo hizo antes – dijo Cristina – quiso esperar hasta el final… hasta cuando…  
- ¡La acción de matar no cambia! – Interrumpió Jason – matar ayer es lo mismo que matar hoy… un caballero no puede…  
- ¿Un caballero siempre cumple sus promesas no? – preguntó Cristina  
- Eh… si… - dijo Jason – pero…

Jason no tuvo palabras. Para él, la intención de que Ludovico intentara matar a alguien, lo que fuera, no era aceptable. Elia lo miró preocupada.

- Y eso no es lo peor que nos queda – dijo Lidda – su majestad nos debe una gran explicación cuando despierte  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sikoth  
- En uno de sus ataques, - contestó Lidda – uso a una muñeca, igual a Tyra  
- ¿¡Qué!? – Torom salió de su estado de silencio - ¿¡Tyra!?  
- Dijo que Calik le regaló esa muñeca – recordó Jason – hay posibilidades de que sea la verdadera Tyra  
- ¿Y dónde esta? – preguntó Torom  
- Desapareció de un momento a otro – explicó Lidda – no creas que no la intente buscar  
- ¡Iré a ver! – dijo Torom, empezando su caminata  
- No es necesario que vayas, no esta

Aquella voz, era la de su majestad, gracias a la cuna, sus heridas se habían cerrado rápidamente, aunque su tez estaba más pálida de lo normal, decidió tomar aire.

- La magia para traer un muñeco incluye llevarlo de vuelta – dijo Aghamen terminando de bajar las escaleras – debe estar donde Calik me la dejo, si es que no se le ocurrió llevársela de nuevo

Torom iba a llenar de preguntas a Aghamen, pero se contuvo. Estaba tratando con un ser poderoso, no en cuerpo, sino en cerebro. Aunque débil, Aghamen era un enemigo digno de temer, tenía que analizar bien que hacer.

- ¿Hay alguna manera de hacer que la traiga de nuevo? – preguntó Torom

Aghamen sonrió ante eso, en las cartas, Ludovico le había comentado algo sobre la historia Torom-Tyra-Sikoth así que se le haría entretenido ver que podría hacer este tal Torom por Tyra.

- Puedo – contestó Aghamen – es un simple hechizo… mientras siga en el mismo lugar  
- ¡Genial! – Torom no pudo ocultar su alegría  
- Hey – dijo Aghamen – creo que ustedes han estado lo suficiente tiempo con Ludovico para saber como es esto, no la daré gratis  
- ¡Maldición! Su majestad trabaja igual que Juego Sucio – dijo Koru - ¿Va a pedir algo?

Caminando lentamente, como si estuviera mirando a su presa, Aghamen se acercó a Torom.

- Aquella muñequita es muy fuerte – dijo Aghamen – me sorprendió que pudiera con Ludovico ¿Quieres que la suelte tan fácil? Quiero algo igual o más…

¿Qué podría ser? Torom paso miles de cosas por su cabeza, desde ofrecerse el mismo… Miró su espada.

- Hermoso y poderoso objeto – dijo Aghamen mirando la espada de Torom – pero, aunque poderoso, si no lo puedo usar no me sirve

¿Poderoso? Su espada era algo mágico, lo sabía, pero era la primera ves que alguien le decía que era poderoso.

- Igual, no soy como San Espada que acepta cualquier cosa – dijo Aghamen – pero hay ciertas personas que pueden pagarme más si ellas entregan algo  
- ¡No quiero involucrar a nadie! – dijo Torom – si necesito pagar algo por Tyra, lo haré  
- Aunque te entregaras entero no me sirves – dijo Aghamen – trato cerrado

Aghamen se dio vuelta, pero se encontró de frente con Cristina.

- ¿Si Ludovico habla con usted hay posibilidades? – preguntó Cristina, sin poder mirar a los ojos del rey – él me pidió… que si le pasaba algo, estar inconsciente u algo así, igual se ofrecía a pagar una deuda a su majestad  
- Ludovico es muy sabio – dijo Aghamen – sabe perfectamente que si el me paga, seré más flexible… pero igual, quisiera conversar con él.  
- En su actual estado no se puede – contestó Cristina  
- ¡No mientas! – gritó Aghamen a Cristina – eres cantora curadora, puedes comunicarte con los enfermos en coma ¿No? Si lo que le paso a Ludovico es lo que pienso, puedes hacerlo  
- ¿Después de todo aun quieres desgraciarlo más? – contestó Cristina, con el mismo tono - ¡Aunque sea que descanse!  
- ¡No despertará! – gritó Aghamen - ¡Si logro contener la energía del caos en su brazo no tendrá la fuerza para ni siquiera despertar! ¡Debe estar vivo solo porque esta en la cuna de Sibel!

Cristina bajo la cabeza, empezó a subir las escaleras.

- No te salvaras de esta, por intentar matarme no te salvarás – pensó Aghamen mirando de reojo a Jason – de contar lo de Keel

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madam Leila acepto algo molesta la orden de su majestad Aghamen. Pero, al ver el diagnóstico de Ludovico, supuso que quizá podrían encontrarle alguna solución a su deplorable estado.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo no expresar algo al ver a Ludovico. Lo sentaron casi como un muñeco en un sillón, poniéndole unas sábanas encima para abrigarlo, porque solo estaba con un pijama liviano. Lyra se asusto al verlo con los ojos abiertos, como cualquier muerto, Cristina se los cerró y acomodó su cabeza de tal manera que su cuello no tuviera que hacer esfuerzo para sostenerla.

- ¿Cómo has llegado ha esto…? – pensó Lidda, deprimida al ver a Ludovico así  
- Lee el diagnóstico Cristina – dijo Aghamen, como si no le importara el asunto

Cristina tomó el par de papeles que otra niña había dejado en la mesa.

- Estado del alma – dijo Cristina – estable, no tiene nada directo, órganos vitales, estables. Ludovico presenta un estado visual de inconciencia a causa de una defensa que hizo su cuerpo ante la energía extraña que se almacena en este momento en su brazo. Tras un par de pruebas, hemos comprobado que Ludovico esta consciente de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero no tiene ninguna posibilidad de moverse. Diagnóstico final: Traslado de energía.  
- ¿Traslado de energía? – preguntó Sikoth sorprendido  
- El cuerpo de Ludovico uso la energía que ocupa para moverse – explicó Madam Leila – para poder protegerlo de esa energía, no es exactamente una enfermedad del alma, pero los poderes de la cuna no pueden hacer nada contra de algo así

Jason tomó a Tesle, miró hacía Aghamen.

- ¿No puede devolverle esa energía a la pieza? – dijo Jason – no podemos dejarlo así  
- El único que tiene el poder de hacer eso es Ludovico – contestó Aghamen – si cualquiera de nosotros lo intentamos, moriríamos en el intento… me da la impresión de que Ludovico sobrevivió ha esta por ser el ensamblador

Aghamen se levantó.

- Ahora que me han afirmado lo que pensé – dijo Aghamen al frente de Ludovico – podré contestarte algo… ¿No se te ocurrió porque Dazaja nunca te dijo que no podía matarme? Es simple, ¡Porque ibas a deshacer su trato! Después de tanto, no quería abandonarte – Aghamen sonrió – es gracioso ver que, por primera ves, no puedas contestarme nada… solo te lo digo, para que sepas

Viró unos noventa grados, miró hacía un vitral que tenía el símbolo de Sibel, una gota.

- A pesar de lo que acabas de hacer – dijo Aghamen, mirando la gota del vitral – no puedo evitar pensar los servicios que me has dado, las veces que arriesgaste tu cuello por mí… por ende, te daré un favor, a cambio de todo eso, puedo curarte de esta enfermedad.

Lidda sonrió, pero su expresión cambio al ver que Aghamen volteaba, tenía una sonrisa malévola que no daba ningún buen augurio.

- Pero antes – siguió Aghamen – quiero que sepas que un joven aquí… ¿Torom? , sí, ese, me ha pedido darle la muñequita sin alma que use en nuestra batalla. Razonando un poco, si quieres, puedes cambiar tu derecho a estar sano por que le de a ella, para mí eso sería suficiente

Hasta ochenta tuvo que contar Lidda para no saltar sobre Aghamen y cortarle el cuello. ¡¡Conociendo a Ludovico iba a preferir que salvaran a Tyra!!

- Dame la respuesta de Ludovico Cristina – ordenó Aghamen

Cristina se sentó al lado de Ludovico y tomó su mano sana, cerró los ojos.

- Ludovico dice que no hay problema – dijo Cristina triste – que si su vida es suficiente para pagar la libertad de una dama, no hay inconveniente…  
- ¡No! – gritó Torom

Aghamen miró a Torom, con esfuerzo, Torom miró hacía los ojos de su majestad.

- Me duele mucho decir esto – dijo Torom – pero no quiero que sea así el asunto… Por mi culpa hemos perdido a Zul, no pude salvar en su momento a Tyra ¡No puedo dejar que por mi culpa perdamos a Ludovico! No es justo que el pague por mis errores…  
- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó Aghamen – ahora que saben que yo tengo su cuerpo ¿crees que lo dejaremos en el mismo lugar? Es una muñeca muy valiosa  
- Es Tyra… - dijo Torom – pero…  
- Aunque, aun te faltaría encontrar su alma – dijo Aghamen - ¿O no Ludovico?  
- El alma de la señorita maga-ninja-shinobi – dijo Cristina, aunque todos sabían que era Ludovico – esta dentro del espejo de Lathia, donde también esta la de Dazaja… que ofreció su alma para que no atrapara la mía.

Jason abrió los ojos, lo sabía, Dazaja no iba a dejar que se llevaran a Ludovico tan fácil… Llego a tanto, a ofrecerse para salvar a Ludovico.

- La única manera factible de liberarla que conozco – siguió Cristina – es ensamblando la pluma de Oth, ya que, cualquier alma encerrada en las piezas debe ser liberada en tal proceso, para que el alma del ensamblador entre sin ningún problema. Lo más probable es que, al ensamblarla, vuelva al cuerpo sin alma.  
- Por el momento, Camile tiene el espejo – dijo Aghamen – el espejo infectado ¿Qué piensas hacer ante esto Ludovico?

Cristina puso una cara de dolor, no quería decir lo que Ludovico había respondido.

- ¡Di lo que Ludovico respondió! – Ordeno Aghamen – no estamos para bromas  
- He comprobado – dijo Cristina – que puedo mantener cierto tiempo la energía del caos en mi cuerpo. Para ensamblar la pluma, solo necesitan que mi alma este viva y si me cortan en el momento que ensamble la pluma los lugares infectados, la pluma podrá ensamblarse pura. La energía del caos de las partes no podrá sobrevivir ante la presencia de la pluma pura  
- Encontraste la manera de purificar las piezas sin matar a nadie… - dijo Aghamen entrecerrando los ojos – típico de ti, prefieres arriesgarte antes de ver a otra persona sufrir  
- aunque mi vida podría acabarse...– siguió Cristina – por ende, que salven mi salud ahora no será algo duradero  
- ¡Deja de pensar así Ludovico! – gritó Lidda - ¡Si nadie necesita esa maldita pluma!  
- El único que la necesita es él mismo – dijo Aghamen - ¿No Ludovico?

Cristina tomó más fuerte la mano de Ludovico.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó ella  
- La maldición, es una simple excusa – siguió Aghamen – Ludovico no puede contar la verdadera historia ¡La única manera con que puede pagar sus pecados es con la pluma! Por tener una deuda impagable con Mimir ¿No Ludovico? Las muertes que hiciste como asesino, la historia de Elfinld… y… la historia en Keel  
- ¿Ludovico? – preguntó Cristina - ¿Seguro que estas bien? Te escuchas débil…  
- Les haré una pregunta a los demás – dijo Aghamen - ¿Qué harían si tienen una deuda que no pueden pagar?

Todos pensaron, muy pocos llegaron a una respuesta.

- Pediría perdón – contestó Koru – que haré lo que pueda, pero que se me es imposible  
- Buscaría una forma de pagarla – dijo Torom – aunque la lógica se me hiciera imposible, siempre hay… alguna manera…  
- Intentaría… - dijo Jason – de evitar que ocurra algo así de nuevo  
- ¡Parece que este chico piensa como Ludovico! – dijo Aghamen al escuchar la respuesta de Jason – los ensambladores, por historia, son conocidos por ser grandes asesinos… seres que viven en el miedo de que les quiten las vidas. Muchos de ellos se han vuelto locos y se van a vivir a lugares lejos de la civilización. Pero a cada ser humano que veían, lo mataban. El miedo los consumía… ¿Cómo haces que nadie más tenga aquella maldición? Ensamblando la pluma, así no habría ensambladores, no habría más asesinos en masa por eso  
- ¡Eso es ridículo! – gritó Koru – Ludovico no es un asesino en masa, fue asesino, eso si, es un Juego Sucio, también, pero no creo que sea mala persona, nos ha ayudado, aunque cobre… ha ganado nuestra confianza  
- ¡Así es! – dijo Lyra – Mease Ludovico es buena persona, no nos haría nada malo  
- Hemos peleado muchas batallas juntos – dijo Torom – es una experiencia que no se puede cambiar  
- Todos tenemos historias que nos mortifican – dijo Sikoth – pero no importa, aun seguimos juntos ¿No Lyra?  
- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Lyra, abrazando a Sikoth  
- Su experiencia siempre será agradecida – dijo Elia  
- Sabes que no nos importa tu pasado – dijo Lidda – sino tu presente, te queremos de nuevo con nosotros  
- Ahora sé… - dijo Jason – que realmente eres un caballero… lo dudé al ver que querías matar a su majestad, pero ahora veo que no lo hubieras hecho ¿No? Lo ibas a evitar de alguna manera ¿Cierto? Si has llegado a ese estado por intentar que nadie más muera… No puedes ser una persona que quiera matar.  
- Parece que este grupo te aprecia – dijo Aghamen, mirando sus uñas como aburrido – pero ¿Están seguro que es buena persona? Ludovico ha hecho muchas cosas malas ¿No se han preguntado como Camile llegó al estado que esta?

Lidda y Aghamen cruzaron miradas, desde hace rato que las dos se estaban enfrentando en miradas. A Lidda no le gustaba aquella manera de tratar el asunto, como una serpiente que quiere envenenar a su presa en lo más profundo.

- En una historia que no profundizaré – dijo Aghamen – Ludovico tuvo a un pequeño, llamado Orfeo, con una mujer que no amaba ¿Creen que Camile lo tomo a bien? Para nada, ella se enojó, tanto así que fue a llorar y se encontró con un hombre que le ofreció poderes… y la posibilidad de venganza. Camile, cegada por los celos, tomó ese poder ¿Qué paso? Decidió vengarse contra San Espada… meses y meses de peleas y batallas. San Espada no podía llegar al corazón de Camile

Aghamen se detuvo, miró a Ludovico, este empezó a temblar, Cristina le tocó el hombro, Aghamen sonrió y siguió.

- Al final, Camile decidió dar su golpe final… - Aghamen estaba como todo un cuenta cuentos contando esto - ¡Acabar con toda la gente de Keel! – ahí miró a Jason – con todos los que había en Keel… la ciudad donde se conocieron

Jason aun no captaba lo que Aghamen quería, pero eso no le importó a Aghamen, en cualquier momento lo sabría.

- ¿Te acuerdas San Espada? – dijo Aghamen mirando a Ludovico

La reacción de Ludovico fue de lo menos esperada, de un momento a otro, salieron lágrimas de sus ojos. Cristina tomó su mano sana con las dos manos.

- Corría en Keel – dijo Cristina – intentando salvar a la gente ¡No salgan! ¡No salgan! Gritaba, para salvarse, necesitaba solo que Camile no los viera… frente de mi, Rinath aplastaba a gente, las garras de Camile atravesaban a las personas… niños, mujeres, hombres… nadie se salvaba… caía y caía sangre… ¡Y no podía hacer nada! ¡Nada!

Cristina lo abrazó, ni ella quería decir más. Aghamen continuó con la historia.

- Después del desastre encontré a San Espada destrozado, en el suelo. Por primera vez, me apiadé de él y enfrente a Camile, encerrándole… Pero, San Espada aún estaba consternado, no poder haber hecho nada, por Keel y por Camile. Decidí cambiar los recuerdos de la gente y que todos pensaran… que era una peste, la famosa Peste de Keel.

La respiración de Jason se cortó por un momento. Elia lo miró preocupado… Era un caballero, no podía mostrarse débil ante eso.

- Doce años, Ludovico viajó pensando que Camile murió por una peste, hasta que cuando estuve débil, recordó. ¡Por suerte el hechizo que cambiaba los recuerdos de los demás lo puse en un amuleto! – dijo Aghamen – ni siquiera me imagino cuanta gente buscaría a Ludovico para matarlo, si fue la deshonra de San Espada esa situación  
- ¡Es humano! – dijo Cristina – hizo lo posible por la gente… pero a veces… no se puede…  
- Si, pero no deja de ser su error el que provocó esto – dijo Aghamen – hay cosas que no tienen disculpas…  
- Ni siquiera los caballeros pueden hacer milagros a veces – dijo Cristina - ¿Ludovico? – miró a Ludovico – entiendo… guardaré silencio…

Jason tragó saliva ¿Por qué Ludovico no le había dicho eso antes? ¡Sus padres habían muerto por culpa de Camile! Pero no era momento de pedir explicaciones, Ludovico estaba en una situación crítica.

- ¿Podría liberar a Ludovico? – dijo Lidda, cortando el asunto – no me interesa eso, quiero verlo ahora sano

Aghamen miró el techo, después a la pequeña hafling.

- Ludovico no se consiguió tan malos aliados con este grupo – comentó, antes de mirar a Ludovico

Se acercó hacía él, con la mirada, le pidió a Cristina que soltara a Ludovico. Aghamen tomó la mano infectada.

- Para que puedas salir de aquí y vivir – dijo Aghamen – debo sacarte esta energía y quitarte la maldición. Sé que no estas en desacuerdo, pero en tu condición, no puedes detenerme. Solo te pido que salves a Dazaja… por mí

Aghamen empezó a pronunciar unos encantamientos, un gran círculo con varios símbolos que Elia podía traducir a medias, apareció debajo de Aghamen y Ludovico. De pronto, la mano de Aghamen empezó ha hacerse arena.

- Nunca pensaste que haría esto ¿No? – dijo Aghamen, mirando hacía Ludovico – no te preocupes si muero por la energía del caos, en unos días renaceré y Muctuc me recogerá para la ceremonia de nuestra madre… él sabe que caos soy, por ende, no puede confiar siempre en mi. Gracias por todo Ludovico… no, para mí siempre serás Sir Cameén San Espada

Cerrando los ojos, Aghamen se desmayó, preocupado, Koru lo intentó tocar, pero se hizo arena. Igual que Archenius, Aghamen se había hecho arena gracias a la energía del caos.

- ¡Ludovico! – dijo Cristina, al ver que este abría los ojos  
- Aghamen… - dijo Ludovico mirando la arena – Aghamen…

Decidieron no preguntar más, Ludovico no estaba en condiciones de nada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día, Ludovico se despertó temprano para ver la tumba de Jen y de Aghamen. Cada día se convencía más de que su presencia atraía la muerte. Pero debía seguir, Dazaja se había ofrecido al espejo por él, Jen murió por ayudarle, Aghamen por salvarle la vida. Que extraño se sentía sentir de nuevo que debía vivir. Llegó al comedor para el desayuno

- ¡Abuelo! – gritó Koru al ver a Ludovico  
- ¿Abuelo? – preguntó Ludovico  
- Si solo los abuelos tienen el pelo blanco – dijo Koru

Ludovico le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Koru, Koru sonrió al ver que a Ludovico le había molestado la broma.

- Cambios de pelo así son comunes cuando intentar sacarle el alma a una persona– dijo Cristina – es como un susto del cuerpo… quizá en 2 o 3 años se te pase  
- Maldición – dijo Ludovico - ¿Tanto dura?  
- ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! – gritó Koru  
- Después de lo que pasó – dijo Lidda – la sacaste barata…  
- Si… - respondió Ludovico – pero… sino hallo otra manera de sacar a Dazaja y a señorita maga-ninja-shinobi, tendré que ensamblar la pluma  
- ¿Empezamos de nuevo con lo mismo? – dijo Lidda – yo que pensaba que ahora ibas a razonar  
- No mami – respondió Ludovico – aunque, creo que ahora tiene más sentido ensamblar la pluma

Lidda le dio un puntapié a Ludovico en el tobillo.

- Auch – dijo Ludovico pensando "Nunca cambiará"

Prepararon las cosas, Jason no sabía si hablar con Ludovico aun sobre el asunto de Keel. Cada vez que lo miraba pensaba "Debe descansar". Cuando lo tuvieron todo empacado, se despidieron.

- Cuida a Cristina papá – dijo Ludovico a su padre – con eso no te pido que me expliques como terminaste aquí  
- Y no es algo que te incumba muchacho – dijo Gustavo – cada uno administra su vida, o en mi caso, su muerte, como le antoje  
- Ja – dijo Ludovico – entiendo

Cristina no quería despedirse, había escuchado lo que Ludovico le decía a Lidda.

- ¿Cristina? – le preguntó Ludovico - ¿Estas bien?  
- ¡Tengo que decirle algo! – dijo Cristina, no muy segura

Ludovico la miró como iluso, pero después sonrió y la abraso

- No me diga nada – le susurró a Cristina – que puede hacer que me arrepienta de mis planes

Perpleja quedó Cristina cuando Ludovico la soltó y se despidió. Ella, al ver que el grupo de viajeros se alejaba, levantó de a poco su mano para poder despedirse a lo lejos

¿Podría saberlo?  
Fin del capítulo


	71. Capítulo 70 Momentánea despedida

Capítulo 70. Momentánea despedida.

**por Metal**

Silencio, la sala del trono de nuevo desbordaba de ese respiro. Podía escucharse desde ahí todos los ruidos e incluso el relinchido de los caballos en los establos y el rechinar de las armaduras de los soldados reales que recorrían los largos pasillos del castillo de Aghamen.

"¿Dónde diablos te has metido, mujer?"

Calik Ugishi, enfundado en su negro traje estaba atrapado dentro de las tinieblas de la cavilación, ahí, sentado en las escalinatas de concha nácar que se alzaban desde el amplio salón hasta la silla dorada donde únicamente el rey podía utilizar. Habían pasado ya muchos días que Aghamen se hallaba "desaparecido" y eso le provocaba un gran malestar, para terminar no sabía ya que pretexto dar para cancelar las audiencias que el susodicho tenía pactado con sus iguales. El virrey y los nobles gobernantes, la acaudalada gente de la Suprema Corte, los eruditos y poetas, importantes hacendados y por supuesto campesinos y pescadores que exigían sus derechos y solamente, según los consejeros reales, sólo entablarían acuerdos con su Alteza Real. Desgraciadamente esto estaba trayendo consecuencias, que aunque eran momentáneamente pequeñas, ya en las alcaldías se estaban esparciendo rumores que el rey se negaba a cumplir sus deberes, tal vez había sido destituido, quizá secuestrado o en su defecto muerto pero nadie decía nada, todo por el hecho de tener el poder.

Y ese poder estaba en las manos de aquel que tenía acceso al tesoro real y a su cargo las filas del Ejército Keeliano…esto era sinónimo de una segura tiranía y el miedo provocaría de seguro una resuelta revolución…

"Ahora es cuando maldigo el ser el Jefe y dar la cara porque se le ocurrió salir a pasear, buena la has hecho Aghamen"

Estaba irritado, sumamente irritado, pero por primera vez en su vida no lo demostraba. Hasta eso estaba intentando serenarse con tan sólo escuchar el tic- tac de los relojes del estudio que estaban en la habitación contigua.

"¿Lo hará a propósito para dejarme en ridículo?...me complica la vida aunque también siento que me la facilita algunas veces pero me he dado cuenta tarde…Kinrina tiene razón, soy tan impulsivo, lo contrario de un ninja"

Las puertas de bronce se abrieron de golpe en ese instante. El ninja se enderezó un poco y entrecerró los ojos un momento ya que la luz que había penetrado le había herido. Suspiró una vez que identifico a la panda de sujetos que se habían presentado. Era una pequeña guarnición de diez soldados. Todos a parecían enfundados en sendas cotas, trenzadas a base de mallas de hierro y portaban una túnica corta. Las corazas que eran muy flexibles y sólidas, descasaban sobre un jubón de cuero de idénticas dimensiones, por último el pesado atuendo se hallaba en contacto con una túnica negra, de mangas cortas y sobresalientes por debajo de la armadura, justo por encima de las rodillas.

Se detuvieron cuando les faltaba escasos cinco metros donde reposaba Calik. El que iba al frente, que era el más maduro arrugó su huesudo rostro, intercambió algunos cuchicheos con sus acompañantes y poniendo la mano en alto saludó en su estilo militar al ninja quien le respondió con desgana y le pidió que se dejara de formalismos y fuese directo al asunto que le competía.

- Calik, ahora el nerviosismo se ha extendido a los sacerdotes de nuestros templos que han congregado a varios devotos a que oren por su Majestad sin darles una razón convincente, intentamos justificar que no se encuentra disponible por su resquebrajada salud, que se ha venido a pique desde la muerte del príncipe Orfeo –

- ¿Qué es entonces lo que sugiere hacer, Capitán Almonthp? -

- Nuestro objetivo era encontrar de manera discreta el paradero de su Alteza, pero esto se nos está superando, deberíamos dar la voz de alarma inmediatamente -

- No creo que sea razonable hacer eso, no hasta agotar lo que nos quede. Por algún motivo el Rey se ha separado de su estimada Corte y nos ha hecho notar que no es cosa de nuestra incumbencia el de juzgarle y mucho menos interrogar sus actos estando o no presente -

- ¿Entonces? –

- Dispondré de un escuadrón de mis mejores ninjas para tratar de conseguir pistas que nos lleve a conocer al menos noticias de su Alteza. Yo también saldré en su búsqueda -

Un murmullo se propago por la sala, muchos lo miraban acusadoramente como diciendo "Desde un principio lo tendrías que haber hecho". El capitán solicitó silencio y mirando de hito a hito a Ugishi le tiró a quemarropa:

- ¿Sabías que te están señalando como el principal sospechoso de su desaparición? -

- ¿Y crees que alguien como yo haya sido quién haya maniatado o desterrado a alguien de la clase al que pertenece nuestro Rey? – Contestó el rubio sin inmutarse.

- Eres quien mejor le conoce, Calik -

- Te equivocas, capitán. Yo apenas he rozado los intereses de Aghamen, sabes que existe alguien más que si conoce de principio a fin la compleja vida de su Real Majestad, y ese ser tú lo conoces perfectamente -

- Sir Cameén San Espada – Remató Almonthp.

Los soldados volvieron a mirarse. Todos, jóvenes o maduros, conocían o al menos habían escuchado ese seudónimo de Ludovico, tanto que sus audaces aventuras se hablaban como si se tratase de una añeja leyenda, un cantar que casi se equiparaba con los poemas o mitos que alababan a los dioses y seres fantásticos.

- En efecto – Asintió de manera serena. De pronto una idea comenzó a germinar en su desequilibrado cerebro – Um, No sería mala idea preguntarle a él por nuestro Rey si es que acaso nos lo llegamos a topar por el camino, sólo que eso de hallarle sería muy complicado ¿no cree lo mismo?, deberíamos solicitar su fina presencia de manera digamos obligatoria. Según mis informes, San Espada ha sido visto con la chusma de jóvenes que hemos estado buscando desde ya hace tiempo. Que bien tú sabes han cometido muchos actos vandálicos -

- ¿Insinúas que está apoyándoles? –

- Todo lo contrario, puede ser que los ande vigilando con actitud de espía…probablemente por órdenes internas de Aghamen, así que pensaba en que para poder dar con su paradero podríamos mandarle un mensaje a través de las pancartas donde se ofrece recompensa por la cabeza de los revolucionarios -

- Quieres decir que… ¿coloquemos la imagen de Ludovico junto a la de los guerrilleros? – Por la frente del anciano corrió un sudor copioso - ¿Estás de broma? -

- Sería más fácil, supongo. Con ello podríamos justificar en cierta manera y por un tiempo la desaparición de su Alteza, un momentáneo chivo expiatorio, ¿no? -

Todos se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa, sólo Almonthp estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al último momento no lo hizo. Alzó la manga de su camisa y con ella se limpió un poco el rostro y la saliva que escurría por su boca. Por su cabeza comenzaron a formarse varias imágenes planas, proyectos de guerra, pactos con amigos y enemigos...

"Pactos"

Era mejor para él no protestar y mucho menos hacerle el feo al "Jefe Militar", era preferible mejor obedecer, observar y tomar algunas decisiones.

- Será como quieras, Calik. Transferiré la orden a los encargados de nuestras imprentas. Yo mismo daré santo y seña de las características de Ludovico -

- Confío en usted, capitán - Alzó las cejas el aludido - No me falle -

Almonthp volvio a alzar su brazo en forma de despedida y sin más convidó a sus seguidores a hacer lo mismo. Todos presurosos salieron del salón con la boca cosida. No sabían porque pero sentían que si emitían aunque fuese un arrullador silbido aquel rubio los haría trizas...conocían perfectamente como era, ya lo habían visto en acción.

Calik iba a volver a tumbarse en los pulidos escalones hasta que una voz, entre provocativa y soberbia sopló en su oído izquierdo.

- Es difícil corregir viejos hábitos, mi estimado Nii-Sama – Una estilizada figura se materializó de pronto - Sigues tan impulsivo como siempre y tomas todo a la ligera, aún teniendo tantos caminos que anudar -

El ninja sonrió ligeramente y cerró los ojos pronunciando con cierta vacilación el nombre de su acompañante.

- Aryt, veo que has escuchado todo -

- Desde tus pensamientos hasta tus dichosas órdenes - Dijo ella mientras le revolvía el cabello y se ponía cara a cara hacía él.

Llevaba un traje ajustado que iba desde el cuello hasta los pies. En cada costado de sus muslos llevaba tejido las figuras de un dragón y de un yaguar. El largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta que se agitaba como un látigo al viento. Una mascarilla de plata cubría sus labios y nariz, la careta retrataba las facciones humanas pero metalizadas como si representara la máscara funeraria de una antigua diosa, a la usanza mediterránea.

Era otra de las personas que alguna vez formó parte de Tyra de Celes...tenía una presencia igual de encantadora como la verdadera, ojos brujos llenos de un verde embriagante, una magnífica piel, una sensualidad en sus movimientos felinos, en definitiva un aire muy seductor, pero también oscuro y descarado.

- Me supongo que tú si haz de tener alguna información de todo este estúpido embrollo - Comentó Calik abriendo de nuevo sus ojos e inquiriéndola con cierta esperanza.

- Sí, adivinaste. Al menos yo si he procurado tenerte noticias de tu estimado Rey- Contestó ella altiva y cruzándose de brazos.

- Me lo imaginaba, pues bien, dispara -

- Curioso, andaba yo paseando por las poca estéticas mazmorras de este palacio y hace poco el cuerpo de la que fue alguna vez Tyra de Celes desapareció de la loza de suelo que tapiza su calaboza y a los pocos minutos reapareció –

Calik pegó un brinco, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, en verdad le había sorprendido lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Eso fue...? -

- Si, si - Interrumpió Aryt fastidiada - Un hechizo de traslación -

- ¡Esa Aghamen es una...!-

- Y no sólo eso - Le interrumpió la sarta de groserías - Hizo más cosas con ella. Una excelente muñeca aunque no fuese de madera, pero da igual tú la dejaste en plena posesión de Tyra -

El shinobi apretó los dientes y calló por unos minutos para pensar. La muchacha sólo se rió de él y comenzó a dar de vueltas por todo el salón del trono como si estuviese bailando a un ritmo candencioso.

- Entonces creo que tendré que hacerle una visita personal al viejo Ludovico para que me aclare algunas cosas - Dijo después de un rato el hombre y haciendo que Aryt volviera a acercársele - En nuestro último encuentro en esa aldea híbrida no hubo mucha charla, fue extraño…pude robarle unas cuantas chakras…el tipo parecía enfermo y no combatimos ni un tantito…-

La muchacha volvío a sonreír con sorna.

- Ya me sabía yo que no necesitabas que tus soldaditos de plomo pusieran el lindo retrato de Ludovico para que adornase las cantinas y prostíbulos. En fin, también quería poner en tu entero conocimiento que partiré hoy mismo hacia la Zona del Silencio. Hay rumores que cierto grupo oriundos de los poblados cercanos al Lugar Maldito se dirigen a los dominios de las Asesinas Ciegas -

- Algo he escuchado. ¿Muctut te ha dado alguna tarea en esos sitios? –

- No específicamente. Más que nada me apetece ser mera espectadora de ciertos hechos mmm, digamos divertidamente sangrientos – Dijo chasqueando sus dedos - Aunque a decir verdad, "Padre" me ha solicitado que eche ojo y mano sobre el grupito que nunca pudiste capturar a pesar de que jurabas y perjurabas despedazarías –

- Insectos incómodos. Descuida, esa oportunidad de acerca – Calik se sonrió para sí - Se ve que Muctut es ponzoña de la más pura, sus garras alcanzan hasta el más efímero ser, ya sea de sangre azul o asqueroso mestizo, como al dichoso "Ojos grises" –

Aryt soltó una risita de hiena y no por lo comentado por el ninja sino por recordar las actitudes de Zul. Desde que fue separada en cuerpo y alma de Tyra y fue devuelta a la cueva en donde yacía Muctut comenzó a convivir con el joven mestizo del lado de las tinieblas y para ella le resultaban risibles sus arranques de ira y desconcierto.

- Ha sido un peón muy útil para mi padre, sus miedos no hicieron más que fortalecer el deseo de utilizarle para así fragmentar su relación con Torom Derdim y de tajo a los demás, como a la hechicera de Gren. No lo parece pero ha dejado una huella muy profunda así como sentimientos de culpa y revancha, un costal lleno de reproches en el interior de cada uno que espera latente el momento de explotar –

- Vaya, otro muñeco de felpa que pronto será desechado. Pobre, el muy se ha creído que todas sus desgracias se habían minimizado y que por fin había encontrado un círculo donde sería respetado y no se le recriminaría por sus apapachables orejitas de perro, es una de las claves para que las personas que en verdad lo valoraban encuentren el camino que les conducirá a su plena destrucción –

- Por cierto, con respecto a Torom Derdim y Sikoth…deberías dejármelos a mi, Nii-Sama, así como al resto del grupo. Conozco mucho de ellos cuando me hallaba en el interior de tu Pequeña Trueno… – Los ojos verdes se fijaron en los retablos de los Siete Dioses - Ahora debes preocuparte por tus nuevas órdenes y por indagar cuales fueron las verdaderas intenciones de Aghamen, aunque para mi ya es demasiado tarde -

Calik hizo que no escuchó bien.

- ¿Qué hay con respecto a la chica tuya que es tu viva imagen? –

- Igual puedo hacerme cargo de ella. No me dolería destazarla o torturarla con su peor pesadilla. ¿Te afecta en algo que Lyra desapareciera, hermano?, es que con eso que le diste hierbas medicinales paro curarle… -

La pregunta incomodó al rubio, meneó la cabeza y con un gruñido respondió de mala leche:

- Haz lo que te venga en gana -

- Si no te importa entonces... - Sonrió la atractiva chica y se dirigió hacia la puerta y más su risa se agrandó cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que una sombra había pasado de forma escurridiza -... comenzaré ahora con cierto personaje con orejitas y colmillitos que se ha invitado sin permiso a este amena charla y que sin querer se ha dado cuenta de todo -

__________

Casi todos los del grupo dormían en un improvisado refugio de piedra, a excepción hecha del mercenario ojiverde quien escuchaba la acelerada respiración de Lidda que parecía estar muy inquieta y que contrastaba con los sonoros ronquidos de Koru. El déficit de sueño, estrés, una creciente preocupación y ansiedad eran más poderosas que sus ganas de querer descansar y cuando podía hacerlo tenía el suplicio de esa pesadilla…la Tyra de cabellos rubios y la explosión del mundo.

También tenía cosas aunadas a lo ocurrido en la cuna de Sibel, no sólo los acontecimientos creados por el Rey Aghamen y Ludovico, sino que también sin saber como explicárselo era él quien sentía una gran tensión en algunos miembros del grupo, de primera fuente tenía al dúo conformado por Elia y Jason, extrañamente desde que dejaron la Cuna de Sibel apenas si se habían dirigido la palabra, sobretodo la hechicera Greniana, sus ojos ámbar denotaban un brillo poco conciliador y lleno de cierto reproche y decepción para el joven; éste en cambio se mostraba en cierta manera desesperado y un poco más taciturno. En los almuerzos o cuando llegaba la hora de reposar una vez llegada la noche intentaba aproximarse a la bella muchacha pero ella le rehuía o simplemente le cortaba de manera seca sus intenciones como ponerse de pie, fingía estar descifrando el mapa que al parecer señalaba el Templo de Ikah o simplemente se ponía a charlar un poco con Lidda o Lyra o de plano con Ludovico, cosa que obligaban al pobre Pies de Fuego a retirarse y refugiarse un poco con sus demás compañeros varones, en especial con Sikoth con quien sentía tener una cierta conexión desde que el chico fue participe y testigo de sus emociones, sobretodo cuando descubrió el bello sentimiento que sentía por Elia.

En segundo sitio y al que parecer más le crispaba los nervios a Torom era igual relacionado con Sikoth. No podía olvidar el feo asunto (y en que podía apostar su vida) de que estaba seguro que él había sido responsable de que Lyra fuese herida. Simplemente no podía aceptar su inocencia y más que nada…no podía soportar verlos juntos. Le dolía profundamente incluso igual rechazar la compañía de la muchacha pues sabía que algún día podría perder la razón y era capaz de cometer alguna locura si estaba cerca de ella.

Ella…Tyra.

Torom se puso de pie y salió del refugio. Sentía el pecho tan pesado como si trajera en vez del corazón una pesada ancla. Caminó algunos metros y se apostó cerca de un frondoso manzano. Intento contemplar la luna, las estrellas. Fue imposible, esa noche estaba completamente atestada de nubes.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, tenía unas ganas inmensas de desahogarse, de llorar o golpearse sus propios puños contra una plancha de acero hasta que sangraran. Pero sabía que ningún dolor se equipararía a aquel que sentía dentro de sí. Más al recordar esos ya lejanos días cuando él y sus amigos navegaban por el Archipiélago, la macabra escena donde estaba a merced de Omino y cuando Zul decidió atestarle la dura crucifixión de renunciar a su amistad. Todo por culpa de sus mentiras o de verdades incómodas. Se odiaba, sin duda alguna.

Y para rematar las palabras de Aghamen le habían abierto de nuevo sus heridas. Había usado el cuerpo de Tyra como una insignificante marioneta para atacar a Ludovico. Él estaba seguro de poder ofrecer su espada de oro, sus ropas, su poder para controlar la luz y la oscuridad y por supuesto su alma por poder volver a verla…pero para nada aquello había sido de valor para el Monarca de Mimir y lo peor fue lo que se enteró después:

"El alma de la señorita maga-ninja-shinobi – Recordó a la señorita Cristina cuyos labios pronunciaban las palabras de Ludovico – esta dentro del espejo de Lathia, donde también esta la de Dazaja… que ofreció su alma para que no atrapara la mía"

Era increíble…Zul era el único que había poseído el divino espejo.

"Es probable entonces, que ambos, Zul y Tyra estén muy cerca el uno del otro"

Era lógico, si Zul estaba del bando que los había estando cazando todo ese tiempo estaba seguro que al menos sabría la localización exacta en donde yacía el espejo que encerraba el alma de la shinobi y por supuesto…su cuerpo. Sin querer o tal vez sí, Aghamen le había dado una muy buena pista.

"El castillo"

El mercenario abrió sus ojos decididos, pues una luz fugaz atravesó su razón, una decisión tal vez muy tonta y precipitada pero él no podía aguantar más. Si él había cometido sendos errores, él mismo debía repararlos. Buscaría a Zul por su propia cuenta, le rogaría, le haría ver que siempre, pasara lo que pasara lo quería, le reiteraría esa amistad que jamás había querido perder y le suplicaría la absolución que él necesitaba desesperadamente.

Partiría esa noche. Lo lamentaba mucho pero no se despediría de nadie. Tenía todas sus pertenencias consigo, su arma principal ya estaba predispuesta sobre su espalda. No tenía que perder ¿o sí? No podía dudar, sabía que tal vez, él yendo solo sería una locura, un seguro suicidio pero en eso, recordó algo que Ethan, el viejo mentor de Tyra le había pedido que hiciera, algo muy importante antes de emprender la búsqueda del templo de Ikah, en dónde según encontraría muchas respuestas relacionadas con sus personas más queridas y de su propia existencia…No podía claudicar entonces.

Decidió emprender la marcha, aprovecharía que todos dormían. Comenzó a hacerlo así sigilosamente, pensando sus próximos pasos…

- ¿Te vas a buscarlos, verdad? -

Torom no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro respingo. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Lyra, que de pie y recargada junto al mismo árbol en el cuál él se había hallado pensativo. Le veía de manera nostálgica y a la vez comprensiva. Ella sabía a la perfección lo que el joven estaba pasando por momentos sumamente abrumantes, una cruel incertidumbre que apremiaba su corazón. Sabía que no podía mentirle y así fue directo, era mucho más sencillo.

- Tengo que hacerlo. Me duele dejar a mis únicos amigos y compañeros de aventuras, pero no tengo elección, más si tengo la oportunidad de salvar a Zul y a ella…-

- ¿Porqué tienes que ir tú solo? – Murmuró la muchacha llevando sus manos a su pecho – Es muy peligroso ahora que muchos cazarrecompensas han puesto a tu cabeza un absurdo precio y si vas en solitario… Déjanos ayudarte -

El ojiverde no supo que decir, ciertamente si pero se había mordido los labios. La dulce voz de Lyra parecía tocarle las fibras más internas de su ser. Dudando, poco a poco se acercó a ella que ya para entonces sus ojos verdes estaban muy acuosos. Le acarició el cabello oscuro provocando que se sonrojara y bajara la mirada.

- Me recuerdas tanto a la Tyra que yo amo…la dulzura de sus ojos, la inflexión segura de sus actos, pero sé que tú no eres ella – Susurró Torom retirando su mano y apretando los puños, intentando vencer el impulso de abrazarla – Tengo la obligación, más bien el deseo de buscar la forma para recuperar su cuerpo y su alma y protegerle, quiero estar con ella…ese siempre ha sido mi sueño y si quiero que se haga realidad debo ser yo el único que debe hacer todo lo posible por que se vuelva realidad, parece algo difícil e imposible de que suceda, pero por eso no puedo permitir que nadie me acompañe. Mis actos han traído consigo muchos problemas y no quiero que ustedes padezcan lo que le he causado a Zul y a ella -

- La soledad es muy triste – Respondió Lyra suspirando – A veces es buena consejera, pero en otras ocasiones…causa mucha tristeza. Creedme que entiendo en cierta forma lo que sientes, lo que piensas e igual la entiendo a ella -

- ¿Tú y ella siempre vivieron muy solas, verdad? – Preguntó el mercenario con cierta pena.

- Así fue, pero cambió a conocerlos a todos ustedes, sobretodo a Sikoth y a ti…dime, ¿Qué piensas decirle cuando los encuentres? A Zul y a ella… -

- Tal vez me quedé trabado, mirándole embobado y mostrando la cara de idiota, la misma que me hacía burla Zul y éste a su vez me taché de estúpido y me golpee hasta que escupa las vísceras – Hizo una mueca que provocó la risa de Lyra y la suya misma.

- ¿No sería mejor que le demostraras lo que en tanto tiempo no pudiste?, esa sería mi recomendación, además ella está esperando cierta respuesta a una carta con cinta rojiza que apuesto por un millón de estrellas no has leído - Comentó la chica haciendo un breve guiño señalando el bolsillo de la gabardina del chico, lo que provocó que la cara de Torom se vistiera de mil colores – Conozco lo que dice ese pergamino, pero será mejor que seas tú quien lo descubra y en cuanto Zul…creo que en eso no puedo emitir mi opinión, tú sabes mejor que nadie que hacer. Cumple tus sueños, Torom… -

Torom asintió, sintiendo cierto alivio en algún punto de sí. Pero también tuvo ganas de contarle la pesadilla que lo consumía.

- Hablando de sueños, ¿sabes?. Desde hace mucho he tenido un sueño. Relacionado con una destrucción, un armaggedon sacudiendo las ciudades y pueblos del país. Después te veía a ti…a Tyra, pero sus cabellos eran rubios. Todas las noches sueño con eso una y otra vez…Tengo un presentimiento -

- Torom, no sé si es correcto lo que voy a decirte, pero en verdad ten cuidado. Esa chica rubia es tan solo otra parte que conformaba a esa Tyra que conocisteis…la persona que te ama intensamente está fragmentada – Torom sintió con esas palabras que una fuego quemaba su estómago - Y si algo de ella ha caído en manos de Calik y sus subordinados no creo que vaya ser fácil tu encuentro con ella. Estoy segura que tendrán como objetivo amargarle su interior y eso puede lastimarlos a ambos. Así como con Zul.-

- Es por eso que debo darme prisa -

- Torom, cuando la veas, en verdad dile que la amas…aunque no te escuche…-

- Gracias, Lyra…pero creo que si lo hará aunque su alma esté en otro sitio -

- Cuídate mucho por favor- Le suplicó la muchacha correspondiendo con la luz de sus ojos – Pero te ruego que antes de irte me prometas algo –

-¿Y qué es? –

- Que en cuanto la encuentres regreses con nosotros, con tus amigos, no te entretengas en otras cosas -

El muchacho sonrió. Le tomó de las manos y decidido le dio un beso en la mejilla a la joven, queriendo corresponder con ese gesto el que lo haya animado.

- Te doy mi palabra de honor que estaré de vuelta lo más pronto posible. Tú también cuídate, no te angusties que nos veremos pronto –

"Además tengo que regresar por el mapa del templo de Ikah…"

A su pesar, el muchacho se separó de la shinobi. Se quedó mirándole por varios segundos, como si quisiera grabar en todas las partes de su memoria la figura frágil de la chica, sin más se acomodó la gabardina y echó a andar rápidamente, perdiéndose en la maleza y sin mirar atrás, pues sabía que podría arrepentirse.

- ¿Se ha ido ya? – Se escuchó una voz detrás de la muchacha una vez que Torom se había perdido en la lejanía.

- Si…-

- No debió hacerlo de esta manera -

- El cuerpo en el cual yo habitaba antes se encuentra en los redores del castillo de Aghamen, eso al menos parece haberlo asegurado el mismo rey. Él cree que es mucho más ventajoso ir por su propia cuenta para no despertar sospechas, aunque aparte… – La shinobi se restregó los brazos al sentir un ligero escalofrío – Por una extraña razón creo que hubo otro elemento que lo hizo alejarse de nosotros, algo que fuese en contra de su propia voluntad -

- Sea como sea es preocupante que ande así solo. Digo, es un formidable espadachín y está lo bastante grandecito para cuidarse por sí mismo, más que nada por todo lo que hemos pasado -

- Veo que también él te preocupa, Sikoth –

- No tuvimos una excelente relación, sin embargo hemos peleado hombro con hombro – Alzó el mentón acariciándoselo pensativo, actitud que parecía mostrar preocupación y estar pensando sobradamente el asunto – Lo considero un chico de fiar aunque a veces me haya sacado casi de quicio pero no por ello le voy a quitar el ojo de encima –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Lyra arqueó una ceja atónita a lo que estaba diciendo Sikoth, más sobretodo que antes de lo ocurrido en la Cuna de Sibel ambos muchachos habían discutido fuertemente y juraría que con otro pequeño desacuerdo se hubieran batido en duelo hasta la muerte, pero ella prefirió no comentar nada de eso ni abrir recuerdos, pero bien quedó dentro de sí que últimamente todos tenían diferente comportamiento conforme pasaban los días – Sabes bien que él quiere hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta -

- Lo sé, pero por mi parte pienso prestarle la mayor ayuda posible. Tenemos otros asuntos que atender, yo sentí que la pluma de Oth había pasado a un plano secundario para la mayoría de nosotros, aunque lo acaecido con Ludovico, Aghemen y la señorita Cristina nos ha dado motivos para continuar con su búsqueda. Pienso platicar esto con Ludovico y con los demás a ver que podemos hacer por Torom sin necesidad de violar la intimidad que ha pedido. Sea cual sea el resultado de la discusión he pensado en darle un plazo para que vuelva…Si el imprudente de Torom no regresa pronto iré por él -

La mujer esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

- Sikoth, dime ¿qué hubiera ocurrido si tú estuvieses en lugar de Torom?

El Joven hermano del joven del búho no dudo en cavilar ni un segundo. Abrazó a Lyra por la detrás de la cintura para atraerla así mismo y le susurró al oído:

- Seguramente actuar de la misma manera... Creo que valdría la pena recuperar la vida que me ha sido arrancada sin importar lo que me pasara, con todo de ver a ese ser querido una vez más, y supongo también que él diría lo mismo que yo por más que me odiara -

Y una vez más la esfera negra que él cargaba, su premio obtenido en la Isla errante volvió a brillar. Lyra se dio cuenta y correspondió al abrazo del joven.

- ¿Algún día me contarás todo de ti, Sikoth? - Susurró ella antes que el chico asintiera y le besara los suaves labios.

Dos personas les vigilaban, dos que Sikoth conocía muy bien. Los ninjas que se había enfrentado en un pasado y que se habían mantenido como silenciosos espías a través de todo el viaje. Pero esta vez habían tomado sus precauciones, no dejarían que ese tal ladronzuelo los volviera a detectar.

"Sólo falta que recuperen una pieza más, la de Reivaj y será entonces que entraremos en acción"


	72. Capítulo 71 Recompensa

**Capítulo 71. Recompensa.  
por Zeldas**

Intentó pasar de manera imperceptible aunque por dentro todas sus emociones tenían la fuerza de un huracán. Aún así logró que ni siquiera su sombra fuera vista cuando trepaba por la pared exterior de una de las torres menores del castillo de Aghamen. Una vez alcanzada la ventana saltó al otro lado, cayendo como un ágil gato. Llevaba consigo la guadaña para librarse de cualquiera quien osara cruzarse en su camino o más aún, detenerlo.

Zul sentía que la capa oscura que le había obsequiado Muctut le quemaba la piel. Sentía que por sus propias venas no corría esa sangre mestiza, sino aceite hirviendo desde el momento que dejó el portalón que conducía al salón del trono donde estaban antes Calik y Aryt.

Los guardias del interior de la torre no supusieron ningún problema para él, antes de detectar su presencia caían inconscientes y no muertos, esa revancha asesina para los humanos se había esfumado de Zul. Se sentía tan culpable ahora…necesitaba remediar esa asfixia.

Le había gustado la forma en que los cuerpos de sus víctimas se estremecían cuando el filo de su arma se alojaba en su carne. Ver las desgarradoras expresiones de increíble dolor le había proporcionado gran placer, tanto que se había vuelto una droga para él. Pero lo único que valoraba más que otras cosas era la lealtad, una cualidad que a pesar de su testarudez y necedad siempre llevaba guardada dentro de sí. Al escuchar de la boca de los ninjas que tan sólo había sido un simple peón de Muctut le había roto, aunque no tanto al recordar la gran cantidad de sandeces que le hizo padecer a su antiguo grupo de compañeros, a sus amigos…a Torom

Pronto penetró a una pequeña estancia fría y de olor putrefacto pues carecía de ventanal y los ladrillos grisáceos y toscos tampoco dejaban entrar ni un chorro de aire fresco ni un rayo de luz. Era una especie de ático que resguardaba al parecer las cosas más apreciadas por su Majestad, no tanto por su valor monetario y por lo tanto no se comparaba para nada con el Cuarto Real del Tesoro.

Atisbó con mínima curiosidad un libro en cuyas hojas amarillentas se encontraban cuidadosamente adheridas varios timbres y sellos para cartas. Un juego de cortinas con hilos de oro ya envejecidos, un hermoso candelabro de cristal cortado arrumbado en la cola de un destartalado piano, cientos de flores de papel descoloridos, algunas pinturas retratando sentimientos abstractos que abrazaban a los ideales de una familia y una desvalijada silla de caoba que la había pertenecido a un niño, un bebé que seguramente había tomado ahí en la comodidad de la madera sus alimentos, pero ese espacio ahora era ocupado por una muda muñeca de finos rizos, cara y manos de porcelana y portando un exquisito vestido de seda que hacía juego con sus zapatillas.

Sin saber porqué, Zul quedó hipnotizado por la simpatía que desprendía la pequeña. Nunca se había quedado a mirar lo que parecía ser un juguete, tal vez porque nunca tuvo uno o nadie más le compartía los suyos, aunque en verdad esa sensación no fue lo que le impulsó a tomar tan mona pieza.

En las manitas de la muñeca se encontraba algo mucho más interesante…Era de acabado brillante, nada polenta, pero parecía que carecía de belleza y vida: El Espejo de Lathia.

"¿No lo tenía en su poder Camile?" Recordó Zul tomándola con ambas manos, pero pronto esa pregunta se difuminó. Pensó que si se la llevaba, tal vez uno de sus muchos pecados sería absuelto.

Decidido comenzó a envolverlo entre sus ropas y formulando un plan para poder escapar de ese sitio que extrañamente toda la periferia del castillo había sido cubierta por una poderosa barrera albiceleste que sólo los que tenían características especiales como Zul podían detectarla. En eso estaba hasta que un potente sonido, acompañado de unas chispas de fuego blanco, amenazó con perforarle sus agudos oídos y la luminosidad de dejarle casi ciego.

- Esas manos no son dignas de tocar tan inusual reliquia – Murmuró una voz con timbre muy femenino que salío de pronto de algún punto alto de la llamarada – Perdón, equivoqué una de mis palabras, tenía que haber dicho "garras" -

Zul dio dos volteretas hacia atrás, pues desde la profundidad de la habitación de donde se había formado el ciclón de luz, salió disparada una sangrienta falcata amenazándole con seccionarle el estómago pero quedó clavada en el piso lleno de polvo.

- Cachorro malo – Bufó la dueña de la voz que pronto se materializó en su totalidad ante el mestizo y a lentos pasos se dirigía hacia él.

Estaba sorprendido, no pensó que fuese descubierto al menos por Aryt a quien reconoció al momento por aquellos entrañables y penetrantes ojos verdes que se mostraban igual de observadores como antes pero tenían ahora un acabado demasiado codicioso. Por un momento recordó la primera vez cuando conoció a la shinobi en aquel único bosquecillo que floreaba en el desierto de Sugnark, el Lugar Maldito, le había inspirado temor pero también cierto desconcierto, ver a una persona sola y con una mascarilla agresiva tenía un porte lleno de confianza y aparente paz. Una mirada suya le había obligado a echar atrás sus temores y encontrar cobijo, compañerismo, amistad.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que él se perdío en las crueldades de Axia y ella en las heladas montañas de Oth. Esa chica ya no era de fiar y aparte era uno de los de la Orden, de la oscuridad y caos nacientes de Muctut, otro maldito que le hizo alimentar de negatividades su ya lastimada autoestima.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar y sin más apuntó su guadaña en contra de ella. Sabía que no tendría miramientos en atacarla, no calcularía ni nada y en verdad no se equivocó.

La ninja se detuvo entonces, Zul adivinó una risa sátira detrás de la máscara de plata y antes de poder pensar en más la chica desclavó su arma del piso y sin pronunciar ningún grito de guerra se abalanzó en contra de él. El muchacho logró girar el tronco evitando el primer encontronazo, blandió con fuerza su vara y proyectó un certero golpe a la nuca de Aryt que igualmente logró darle esquinazo. Ambos comenzaron entonces a canalizar estruendosos golpes con sus armas respectivas. Chocando, tirando y rompiendo todo lo que se pusiera en frente.

En uno de esos encontronazos, la media luna de metal de Zul logró despedazar la frágil muñequita que sin querer decapitó. La bonita cabeza cayó a sus pies. Al mirarla un sudor abochornador mojó sus sienes...de pronto le trajó la visión de sus anteriores víctimas. Aryt se dió cuenta y no pudo hacer un comentario sarcástico para sacarlo más de balance usando una de las debilidades que le conocía muy bien al hijo de los lobos.

- Si Torom Derdim se enterase que estás peleando conmigo y que en vez de esa cabeza que rodó hubiese sido mía, ¿crees que te perdonaría? Sé que su corazón es noble, tú para él eres el mejor amigo que jamás tendría, ni hoy ni nunca, a pesar de que lo has tratado con el látigo del desprecio – Aryt se mojó los rojos labios un momento para continuar – Si lo ponemos en una balanza, dime, ¿Quién crees que de nosotros dos sea el más importante para él?, ¿Tu amistad o mi amor? -

Zul sintió que se le helaba el corazón, pues le había dicho algo muy hiriente.

- Él... ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto! - Se excusó de repente – ¡Pelea y deja de hablar con estupideces! -

Levantó de nuevo sus ataques intentando no lucir afectado por esas palabras. Fácil, aunque había mejorado muchísimo sus habilidades, no pudo siquiera cortarle un cabello a la rubia. Sabía perfectamente su estilo de ataque…no era la primera ni única vez que lo veía luchar.

- Conozco tus singulares arranques de ira, tan infantiles. Típicos de un chiquillo. He visto todo de ti, Azulito – Se mofó la rubia esquivando una y otra vez la guadaña que dejaba escapar el sonido característico al rozar el viento – Tú manera de pelear, la manera de pensar, al igual me sé la táctica que usan tus antiguos compañeros mientras estuve dentro de la tonta pelirroja -

- ¡No soy el mismo! – Despotricó amenazante el muchacho, cosa que no hizo mucho efecto en la ninja que siguió soltando la lengua.

- Es curioso, ¿peleas por ellos o cómo siempre por anteponer tu actitud egoísta? Lo mismo que has hecho todo el tiempo. Primero porque deseabas que nadie se enterara que eras un lindo descendiente del clan de los lobos y segundo, porque creíste que el único grupo que no les importó la suciedad de tu sangre te comenzó a tratar como una mascota, el bufón. Aunque creo que estoy siendo demasiado descortés, debo admitirlo, la pasé genial contigo -

- ¡Mierda!, ¡Deja de hablar así! -

La chica siguió con oídos sordos. Era evidente que saboreaba el momento.

- Gente como tú creen que, por haber nacido tan miserablemente, sin ser deseado pero si maltratado e incomprendido, tienen derecho a buscar su revancha. Resguardan en si una sed incontenible de venganza que buscan la más mínima oportunidad para apaciguarla que llegan hasta el punto de matar a todo ser inocente que se crucen en su camino. Te compadezco en cierto modo, niño -

-¡¡¡Cállate!!!! -Gritó atestando una estocada que pasó por poco sobre la pierna de Aryt  
- ¡Yo no busco venganza! ¡Lo único que quiero es salir de este podrido sitio! -Exclamó batiendo su arma de nuevo. Comenzaba a sentirse muy herido por las palabras de la joven.

- ¿A cuánta gente mataste Zul?, ¿sólo fue por la satisfacción de hacerlo?, si sólo fue por pura diversión o que fuiste víctima de la confusión te entendería, pero no…en todos ellos veías a quienes te repugnaron -

-¡N-no! ¡n-no fue así...! -Se defendió ante el ataque psicológico que para él era peor que sentir el filo de un hierro en su corazón - Yo... estaba confundido, y... y muy molesto... ¡no me di cuenta de nada!-

- No me digas. Tú mismo fuiste el detonante de muchas desgracias -

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Lo estás diciendo solo porque quieren usarme! ¡Es una mentira! Si no es así, entonces porque dijo eso Calik?! ¡¡¡Son todos unos mentirosos!!! -Gritó, lanzando un ataque y recordando lo escuchado en la sala de Aghamen -Torom tenía razón... Elia también... ¡y yo no los quise escuchar...!. Ustedes solamente me usaron para cumplir sus caprichos, ¡lo escuché todo!, no me aceptaron por mí, sino por mi relación con los demás, todo para fragmentarlo -

- Sinceramente ¿qué esperabas? Mi padre sólo te dio la oportunidad para que pudieses satisfacer tus deseos, de darte el privilegio que ascendieras a un rango digno para ti. Tú solamente escogiste el camino que quisiste seguir. Tarde o temprano, si no te hubieses puesto así de rebelde, Muctut te hubiese ascendido a un mejor nivel, a ocupar el lugar que tanto ambicionó Omino -

El sudor resbaló por la punta de la nariz del mestizo. Ese nombre le causaba mucha repugnancia y escalofríos. Otra carta a favor de la ninja, otra en contra de él.

- Ese sinvergüenza, desde que escuchó hablar de los Hijos del Crepúsculo ambicionó con entrar con honores y grandes privilegios. Para ello tuvo que pasar por varias pruebas para considerarlo dentro de nuestra generosa orden, en una de ellas fue atraerlos a Keel y apresarlos para después enfocarlos a que se dignasen a buscar la Pluma de Oth -

- Ustedes…ustedes ¿para qué quieren las plumas? - Zul quedó estampado en una de las paredes sintiéndose un momento incapaz de moverse. La ojiverde lanzó la punta de su falcata hasta hacerla clavar a una cuarta de la frente del muchacho y directamente lo miró con sarcasmo.

-¿Recuerdas que cosas interesantes encontraron tú, Sikoth y Torom en la isla de Axia en aquella cueva pagana?, así fue planeado desde hace muchos años. Pobre Ludovico, quedará hecho pedazos al igual que Elia y los demás -

- No...no te entiendo...-

La chica ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro, cambiando de tema. Pronto volvió a mirar a Zul y sin más le acarició una de las mejillas que estaba sucia, producto tal vez de un silencioso llanto.

- ¿Sabes?, lo que si es que no te perdonaré que hayas herido a Torom…- Clamó ella entre enojada y compasiva - Jugaste con él, disfrutaste su dolor y no merece un final tan glorioso. Es cierto que él cometió el error de no contarte muchas cosas, pero lo que tú le hiciste no tiene nombre Zul-

El híbrido agachó la cabeza guardando silencio por varios segundos...hasta que dejó escapar una inminente risita.

- Es cierto... le hecho mucho mal -Levantó la mirada y se quitó de un manotazo la mano firme de la mujer - Pero tú también lo has lastimado demasiado, y eres tan miserable como yo, por eso, ¡¡¡ahora déjame ir!!!-

- Jaja- Rió Aryt con ganas echándose para atrás, no había mordido el anzuelo - No sabes ni que inventar, soy la que menos ha dañado a Torom…Él es y será mío, nadie, ni siquiera tú interferirás. Mi pequeño Zul, tienes razón…debes irte - La mujer entonces se puso un poco seria y después de un momento de vacilación Zul notó que su mirada se convertía en una muy perdida y que en baja voz comenzó a recitar unos versos para invocar su poder de fuego. - Acaben de reunir las plumas y cuando ese momento llegue, será el adiós para ti y Tyra- Comentó finalmente en susurros, parecía un espectro.

El mestizo la miró sorprendido, no sabía con exactitud a que se refería. Se aferró de nuevo al espejo que seguía a su lado y lo apretó con mucho frenesí contra su pecho, lo más fuerte que pudo.

- Por favor... ayúdame a salir de esta, por lo que más quieras - Susurró al mismo tiempo implorando al espejo, sin saber a ciencia cierta pasó por dentro de si mismo que esa reliquia que, si bien no parecía ser la misma, contenía la clave para su salvación. Pronto la hoja del espejo emitió un breve destello y sus ojos lobunos se iluminaron al mirarlo.

- ¡Zul!- Le gritó alguien desde el interior del espejo, un alma confundida entre tanta oscuridad y brumas que el chico lobo reconoció al momento - ¡Escapa Zul!-

Unos ojos verdes, unos cabellos rojos, una llamada que parecía más bien un ruego lo tocó.

- ¡Tyra!-

- ¿No has escuchado lo que te he dicho, chiquillo? - Bramó Aryt intentando distraer a Zul, parecía ahora muy enojada pues también se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con el espejo - Ahora se ha alargado tu vida y la de esa estúpida pelirroja. Vuelve con tus amigos y cuando la pluma este completa verás la nada y podrás escapar de todo y todos -

- ¡Zul, huye por el amor de dios!- Le gritó Tyra desde el interior del espejo antes de volver a ser ocultada por otras almas que se antiborraron pletóricas y extasiadas ante la mirada del chico - ¡Usa tu intuición para escapar!¡Sólo cruza la barrera sin temor!-

Zul se hallaba confundido, sin embargo decidió correr el riesgo, tomó el espejo entre sus brazos con más fuerza y huyo lo más pronto que sus piernas le permitieron, tomando el camino de las escaleras para alcanzar las puertas al exterior. Aryt quedó un poco incrédula pero volvió a escupir su risa de hiena y lanzó un cúmulo de fuego que bien logró esquivar el chico lobo.

Estaba dispuesta en ir tras él hasta que una fuerte mano se posó en su hombro y la detuvo.

- Se ha escapado, hermana -

La chica lo miró fastidiada. Sabía que ese tipo estaba desde el principio desde su encuentro con el híbrido, pero claro que no había interferido para nada. Era el mismo sujeto delgado, de cabello café y ojos azul cielo, que cubierto por una gabardina negra con bordes azulados y soles de plata dibujados en su oscura superficie. Otro de los hijos caóticos cuyo poder era el de manipular el viento y la naturaleza a su antojo.

Y su nuevo trabajo había sido estar al lado de la shinobi para apoyarla cuando fuese necesario.

- Era algo que se tenía totalmente premeditado, querido - Aryt comentó ahora aparentando estar muy divertida – Anda, Tujokho, ya que te han dado el rol de mi niñera, tenemos que seguirle ya que tengo una corazonada, es nuestro día de suerte -

- Te ves muy confiada, Jecotut -

- Sabes que ese mestizo me ha dado ese sentir - Le tomó de la mano - Apúrate, ya que si nos retrasamos Azulito rompera la barrera de poder y estará literalmente liberado. Quería que esto hubiese sido más extenso pero ya ves...la estúpida de Tyra tenía que hablar y decirle lo fácil que era salirse de aquí... -

- Aunque corra como alma que lleva el diablo, los nuestros le seguirán -

- Por eso, no podemos dejar de invitarnos a ese festín - Sonrió ella - Puedo sentir a Derdim muy cerca...-

Y era verdad.

************

Aryt tenía razón, Zul con su gran poder espiritual rompió la barrera de poder con tan solo tocarlo, sorteando arbustos, efigies y uno que otro soldado se lanzó por uno de los portales que se alineaban en la muralla del castillo. Con los ojos cerrados sintió que atravesaba agua fría y pronto se sintió que estaba literalmente liberado. Sin mirar atrás corrió como alma que lleva el diablo tomando el camino que si bien no lo llevaría ni al cielo ni al infierno si sería un atajo para alejarse de un grupo de "lobos oscuros" que comenzaron a seguirle y también otro ser despreciable.

- ¡¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?! -

Estaba cabalgando sobre un semental de pelaje amarillento. Con los ojos verde-amarillos desorbitados detuvo su agitado galope. Una hora antes había penetrado a escondidas a un pequeño poblado que no era muy pobre ni muy rico aunque tenía todos los servicios de la época. Prácticamente apropiado algunas ropas que parecían de un catedrático un poco usadas pero recién lavadas del tendedero de una casa de clase media baja y del establo de otra ese fornido caballo. Aunque tenía algunas monedas no podía dejar verse al descubierto, no podía comprar víveres, ni alojarse en una posada. Él era un prófugo muy reconocido, cualquiera que lo viese lo delataría en un dos por tres.

Aún así de todos modos decidió modificar un poco su aspecto escuálido, aunque ya no se notaba su excesa delgadez debido a que su cuerpo ya le estaba dando el paso completo a la absoluta adultez y fruto también de todas las peleas y situaciones le otorgaron un poco de desarrollo muscular. Su cabello que siempre traía suelto para ocultar la cicatriz que le deformaba el pómulo fue recortado un poco y agarrado en una pequeña coleta; por lo tanto quedaba a vista de todos su cara que también ya no era la de un jovenzuelo pues también sus facciones se habían endurecido, lo único que quedaba era la brillantez de sus verdes pupilas. Había envuelto su espada de oro con una tosca gruesa correa de cuero.

Ahora no estaba muy seguro de haber actuado de forma correcta, en lo absoluto no se arrepentía en haber ido en busca de Zul y del cuerpo de Tyra al Castillo de Aghamen pero sí de los medios.

- Sí me viese Lidda, creo que ya no le caería tan mal, sino peor – Se comenzó a rascar la nuca muy nervioso – Me precipité pero no puedo dar marcha atrás. Espero que los demás lo entiendan -

De una manera casi inexplicable, al menos para él, sentía que todo lo que hacía estaba siendo controlado y que una fuerza desconocida lo había guiado fuera del grupo o más bien, "separado", era raro, se había vuelto un paranoico y un poco más violento. Cuando estaba en medio de una batalla su instinto de supervivencia se anteponía pero no tanto como el de tener piedad para con sus enemigos, es cierto, había matado…pero siempre trataba de llegar a ese cobro tan excesivo, pero desde que según había visto que la indefensa Lyra había sido herida por Sikoth todo en él se revolvió, sintió la sangre como llegaba a su punto de ebullición, sentía que le asfixiaría si no lastimaba al ladrón y por eso lo golpeó. En el fondo no sabía si maldecir o dar gracias, pues a partir de ahí pudo enfocarse a buscar a lo que más amaba y deshogar la aparente revancha con Sikoth.

Era tal vez una parte oculta de él…tal vez fue impulsada por ese té de la druida Kinrina…pero no lo sabía.

Ya no había vuelta de hoja. Sumido en sus cavilaciones siguió trotando por varias horas. Recorrió largo camino que incluso llegó a las orillas del río Taksor y un camino directo al castillo cuyas torres superiores pudo vislumbrar. Trató de evitar las principales vías de cruce con caravanas o peregrinos que en esa época viajaban y decidió tomar un atajo. Creí recordar que había algún camino cercano a los Bosques Reales. Anduvo sin embargo otros varios kilómetros hasta llegar cerca del castillo, el animal, por fuerte y salvaje que fuese había quedado agotado y sus bufidos llegaban con intensidad a los oídos de Torom, su locura actual estaba destrozando al caballo.

- Perdona, amigo – Le acarició el lomo y se detuvo para bajar de él – También a ti te he hecho daño -

Buscó un sitio donde poder descansar, el atardecer iba avanzando más y más. No tenía caso llegar al castillo no sin antes reposar y hacer unos cuantos cálculos, aunque sabía que era inútil, por más mercenario que fuese sus impulsos eran peor que cualquier estrategia.

En ese instante escuchó un sonido muy ligero, pudo haberlo tomado como los simples sonidos que hace cualquier animal al andar por el bosque, pero algo le indicaba que tuviese cuidado. Le quitó la correa a su espada, se preparó y se puso en guardia, el ambiente no producía ninguna sensación de tranquilidad.

Caminó un par de pasos esperando divisar algo, sabía que podía correr peligro pero no le importaba mucho. De encima de él, y sin previo aviso, un bulto cayó sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo aturdido y aplastado entre el suelo y entre un peso que no había logrado definir con claridad.

Torom sintió que era levantado por los hombros y cuando comprendió que el peso que tenia encima se había levantado, alzó su espada y lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo, el sujeto en cuestión tosió un par de veces, después dejó escapar un gemido de coraje, y levantó el rostro al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba para atacar.

-¡Zul! –exclamó Torom al verle el rostro a su oponente. No podía creerse que estuviese frente a él.

El híbrido aún corría, y en aquel lapso de tiempo igualmente se percató de la presencia de Torom, disminuyó la velocidad, y su postura inició su cambia para en lugar de atacar, detenerse, pero la velocidad que llevaba consigo era tal, que le costó harto esfuerzo para detenerse, y aún así, la fricción no fue suficiente, y no pudo chocar y caer de nuevo sobre su compañero. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, confundidos y cansados.

- ¡Auch!, con un dem…–

Torom se alejó a rastras, no sabia con exactitud las intenciones del híbrido, y temió que fuesen malas, pero…hubo algo que lo hizo dudar. Zul, por su parte, sonrió enérgico, pero notó el repentino alejamiento del ojiverde y decidió explicarle con calma.

-Hola, Torom – Saludó un poco más animado. Se alzó un poco quedando a gatas, intentando reconocer a su antiguo amigo, jamás lo había visto tan pulcro, peinado y vestido como persona de clase estudiada.

Derdim, desconcertado por ver a Zul en dicha actitud se levantó completamente y esperó a que su compañero también lo hiciera, lo hizo, pero con bastante esfuerzo. El híbrido se veía bastante cansado. Tenía la boca muy abierta y respiraba agitadamente. El romper la barrera realmente lo tenía agotado, pues, aunque hubiera parecido fácil había sentido que una parte de sí se lo hubiesen arrancado.

-Torom… -susurró, no quería parecer molesto, pero tampoco tenía mucha energía. – Yo… yo…-

De verdad no tenia la palabras para expresar su vergüenza, y aun teniendolas… no sería suficiente

-Torom… lo siento…-

- ¿Estás bien, Zul? – Dijo a su vez, sobándose la frente y mirándole, intentando de comprender que había pasado pero no pudo emitir alguna pregunta o pensar en otra cosa. Sintió que la oscuridad se había alejado del chico de los ojos grises y no pudo sostener un par de lágrimas solitarias llenas de felicidad al escucharle, de verle. No hubo respuesta pero se sonrieron mutuamente y no pudieron volver a abrazarse.

- ¡Torom!-

El muchacho viró. Le dejo sin habla que en un instante se materializaron los cuerpos de sus amigos, de todo el grupo y claro, el grito de Lyra reclamándolo. También Zul enmudeció por la sorpresa. También los demás jóvenes no pudieron abrir los ojos, algunos consternados otros extrañados al ver la posición en que se encontraban ese par. Todo pareció volverse patas para arriba, coraje, miedo, consternación…todo pasó al olvido hasta que Koru se echó a reír como un histérico y corrió sobre ellos, seguidos por los demás.

- Pero…¿qué brujerías hicieron para llegar aquí?- Comenzó a balbucear el chico lobo pero un montó de brazos lo tumbaron y lo callaron. Creía que iban a amarrarlo o apresarlo, pues no se había muy portado muy bien con ellos, pero no fue así.

Era un abrazo sincero. Los demás no se quisieron quedar atrás y todos, excepto Ludovico y Candras (y casi Lidda pero la emoción pudo más con ella) se lanzaron sobre el mestizo, colmándole de abrazos, besos y palmeadas en la espalda.

- Parece ser que ha vuelto a ser como el de antes – Advirtió el más maduro de todos.

- ¿Quién es ese abuelo?– Se asomó Zul un poco rojo por tanto apretón y por encima del hombro de Elia quien se limpiaba una lágrima y le susurraba que le daba alegría verle.

- Adivina – Se burló Koru, también tratando de guardar compostura - Pintale el cabello de negro y verás -

- ………………………………¡Eres el Viejo Juego Sucio!-

La exclamación de Zul hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas, aunque a Ludovico no le hacía tanta gracia.

- Sigues siendo el mismo Azulito de siempre -

Zul frunció las cejas. No cabía duda que Ludovico seguía siendo tan fastidioso cuando se lo proponía. Iba a acercársele (quien sabe si con buenas o malas intenciones) pero no pudo dar ni cinco pasos cuando se desplomó siendo amortiguando por los brazos del ex caballero.

- Está fatigado – Comentó el hombre tranquilizando a los demás que volvieron a correr para auxiliarle – Sólo las diosas sabrán que tanto se puso a jugar -

- Será mejor que levantemos una tienda para mayor comodidad de él– Comentó Elia tocando la frente de Zul – Y también porque estamos todos exhaustos por andar corriendo detrás de Torom para darle alcance -

El peso de las miradas cayó sobre el mencionado.

- Lo lamento, de veras – Se excusó el ojiverde y añadió curioso – Por cierto, ¿cómo fue que me hallaron? –

- Fue gracias a Ludovico y Lyra, ella gastó mucha energía – Respondió Sikoth con una apariencia tranquila y más relajada.

- En verdad fue por la pluma de Ikah – Señaló Lyra sacándose el medallón del cuello – Pensando en ti, la pluma nos trajo exactamente a donde te encontrabas -

- Pero…- Torom sonrojado no acertaba a que decir.

- Nos dejaste sin ninguna explicación y venimos a pedírtela – Clamó Jason antes que Sikoth o Lyra respondieran antes las dudas del muchacho – Algo nos contaron ellos dos y aunque sabíamos que tus deseos eran más fervientes y que era totalmente estéril en tratar de convencerte o de amarrarte para evitar que te fueras no podíamos dejarte en solitario -

-¡Sí que eres tonto, niño!- Bufó Lidda – Mira que arriesgarte a lo tonto. ¿Eres suicida o qué? -

- Calma, calma. Pero ha salido algo bueno de todo esto. Le hallamos sano y salvo y no sólo eso, también nos encontramos con Zul - Susurró la Greniana acariciando el cabello del mestizo y arropándolo y arrancando una sonrisa a los demás.

- Al menos conseguiste buena ropa y un caballo pura sangre – Comentó Koru divertido viendo que Torom vestía con un traje oscuro, propio de un saco y pantalones rectos de un profesor de alguna escuela y acariciaba la montura del equino - ¿De dónde te los robaste, eh? -

- Siento anunciarles que éste es el fin de la conversación – Dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas cortando las risitas de todos y la respuesta tartamudeante del ojiverde. Aunque esa voz parecía que más bien había sido un rugido.

En ese sitio poco alejado, en pleno atardecer, con un conocido río Taksor, los peñascos y una lejana ciudad tras las colinas como escenario, lejos de cualquier modo de escape, Omino el asesino apareció detrás de ellos. El grupo se dio vuelta uno a uno a encarar al asesino, algunos desconcertados, otros asombrados... pero fue a Torom y a Jason a quienes les dio un vuelco el estómago.

Era alguien quien no esperaban ver. Alto, delgado y muy musculoso fuerte. El cabello castaño oscuro estaba lleno de mugre y sobresalían dos puntiagudas orejas igualmente sucias. Carecía de camisa y tenía muchos agujeros en los pantalones, uno de ellos dejaba salir una gran cola peluda y las garras de las manos y de los pies eran negras. No iba solo al parecer, pues a una señal de Lidda vieron que a las espaldas del híbrido unas sombras le hacían guardia, tenían forma de unos lobos, pero no había nada físico que proyectaron tales figuras.

- Son espectros – Murmuró Elia después de mirarles.

- ¿Por qué las caras largas? – Inquirió Omino mostrando unos colmillos amarillentos. Todos estaban azorados mirando su extraño aspecto, lejos de parecerse al Omino que habían enfrentado en Keel, en la isla y sus ropas tan manchadas de sangre...

- Bonita hora para molernos – Dijo entre dientes Koru.

- Cuánto tiempo, Omino – Torom dio un paso adelante entre sus compañeros. Su mano apretaba firmemente la empuñadura de su espada, dando a entender al otro que pelearían si se atrevía a hacer algo extraño. También Omino dio un paso, en cambio las sombras ni se movieron.

- Pero si es mi viejo compañero, Torom Derdim... ¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves cansado y... pálido -

- No te importa el como tiene la cara...- Intervino Lidda acariciando su propio anillo. - Ahora ve al grano y di lo que quieres.

- Cuesta creer que un inferior como ese lobo siga vivo – Musitó Omino, la burla bailando en sus labios mirando despectivamente al desmayado Zul.

- ¿Qué dices? – Saltó Koru.

- Lo siento, pero lo que me trae aquí no es contigo halfling, ni contigo miserable humanos... ya será en otra ocasión.-

- Entonces aléjate de aquí – Dijo Torom con rudeza.

- Me temo que no... Lo que busco está aquí de seguro. Ahora busco a "Pies de Fuego" – Dijo el asesino, mirando de inmediato a un chico con un lunar, al lado de la hechicera de vestimenta naranja. El desconcierto invadió al chico.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Jason se adelantó a Torom.

- Ah sí que ese tal "Pies" resultaste ser tú, la misma molestia que me cortó mi mano– Dijo sonriendo el asesino, recobrando la seriedad segundos después: -. Sé de muy buena fuente que tú tienes una muy valiosa pieza de la Pluma de Oth que está ocasionando muchos problemas con su pureza...

Huggin apareció de entre el grupo, posicionándose a un lado del hombro de Jason, batiendo las plateadas alas, causando a la vez una fría risa por parte de Omino, quien miró al animal despectivamente. El desconcierto, de nueva cuenta, se esparció entre el grupo, incluso Elia misma se hallaba confundida.

- No sé de qué me hablas – Respondió, dudoso, aunque es bien cierto que recordó brevemente que su oxidada espada había emitido diversos cambios en su forma de comportarse, por ejemplo esa poderosa y cegadora luz.

- Ya veo, entonces pones en duda las palabras que tu pequeña Medea...-

Esas palabras fueron una bomba para el aprendiz: el terror invadió su corazón al relacionar las manchas de sangre con Medea.

- ¿Qué has hecho dicho de ella? – Inquirió Elia antes de que Jason pudiese emitir sílaba, sin poder evitar el temblor en su voz.

- Ella bien... por el momento, supongo. No sé como actúen esos del Nido de Ravenloft-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó a su vez Lidda, ya algo fastidiada y consternada. Pensó que ese mequetrefe tenía noción de algo que estaba seguramente relacionado con vibración de su anillo noches antes.

La reacción dentro de Omino era difícil de descifrar, pues su rostro no había cambiado nada.

- Eso mejor tú lo sabes, enana. Los tuyos no están muy bien que digamos y tú los acompañarás muy pronto – Omino desenvainó una espada que no podía estar más manchada con sangre seca. El grupo hizo lo propio, el sonido del metal resbalando por las vainas llenó el aire.

- Somos muchos, y éste místico búho y aquél muy inteligente halcón, contra ti – Intervino Ludovico -. ¿Crees que tienes oportunidad?

- Me subestimas, amigo – Dijo Omino sonriente, mostrando unas de sus manos donde relucían unas gruesas uñas. No había identificado a Ludovico por sus cabellos blancos - Me he vuelto toda una amenaza -

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que uno de los peores temores de Torom invadiera su corazón.

- Te voy a sacar la verdad a puntapiés – Bramó Aguijón, sobreponiéndose a su preocupación y su desconcierto, para sacar su florete y alzarlo en muestra de que contestaría cualquier ataque.

- Lo lamento, pequeñita… es una lástima pero no sé más que han caído cabezas– Omino jugueteó con la empuñadura de la espada que yacía en uno de sus costados, sonriendo burlescamente.

- ¿Pero qué...? – Lidda imaginó lo peor.

- No lo hagas, Omino – Intervino Torom -. Si nos atacas, podríamos matarte, somos diez. – Contabilizó sin tomar en cuenta a Candras que misteriosamente no estaba en la escena.

- El número no importa mientras tú estés aquí, Derdim. Eres blando... débil... No pudiste hacerlo aquella noche, no podrás hacerlo hoy.

- Entonces ven y pelea – Dijo Koru, ansioso -. Tenemos cuentas que saldar contigo.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Jason ya tenía a Omino encima. Elia interpuso el báculo justo a tiempo para evitar que el aprendiz y ella fuesen rebanados en dos. Huggin intervino, y aunque estuvo a punto de ser aniquilado, logró esquivar el espadazo y hundirle las garras plateadas en el brazo al asesino, quien, sorpresivamente, sólo se quejó... más sorprendente aún era que, aunque el halcón tiraba del brazo sangrante con todas sus fuerzas, no lograba mover a Omino de lugar. El asesino entonces amenazó con estocar la cabeza del ave, quien se quitó de último momento para evitar ser dañado.

Koru saltó sobre la cabeza de Elia con la espada en alto, aunque sólo tocó suelo cuando Omino lo pateó y lo envió volando al fango. Torom se abalanzó con furia sobre su rival, aunque él sólo se hizo a un lado y lo pateó en la espalda, alejándolo.

- No vine por ti ésta vez, Derdim – Musitó Omino, dándole la espalda al mercenario cuando trompicó y cayó de bruces en la arena gracias a la patada.

- ¡No dejaré que toques a mis amigos! – Dijo Jason corriendo hacia Omino.

- ¡Jason! – Llamó Ludovico - ¡Mantén la cabeza fría! -

Omino bloqueó hábilmente un golpe vertical por parte de Jason y contestó con la daga, pero el joven guerrero saltó hacia atrás. Koru llegó por la revancha por un lado, pero volvió a comer tierra cuando Omino le pateó los tobillos. Jason atacó de nuevo y logró conectar una patada en el abdomen del asesino, pero él ni se inmutó: regresó el golpe con la espada y le hizo un corte poco profundo, pero doloroso, al brazo de su rival, pero el muchacho no aflojó. Cuando Pies de Fuego volvió a anunciar su ataque con un grito furioso, Omino pasó sobre Koru, enviándole al suelo, luego sobre Torom, y peleó contra él, quien pudo sostenerse peleando contra él bastante tiempo, fruto a su disposición al entrenamiento

- ¡No le harás daño a nadie! – Gimió el joven, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, usando técnicas y movimientos muy hábiles que pocas veces le habían visto. Por primera vez desde el inicio de la pelea, Omino retrocedía, defendiéndose.

Pocos segundos después conectó dos ataques muy fuertes, seguidos: la nariz de Omino sangraba. Y aún así, parecía que Jason no se cansaba a pesar de la velocidad que empleaba. Esquivaba (al parecer por instinto pues su mirada estaba fija en los ojos raros de Omino) todos los contraataques con facilidad. Súbitamente los ojos de Jason también cambiaron: emitían un extraño brillo con la oscuridad que devoraba lentamente al día y su espada parecía chisporrotear de repente. En ese instante, Omino sonrió.

- Bien, bien... sigue atacando… -

Omino dejó que Jason siguiera atacándole hasta Lyra y Sikoth intervinieron, llegando por ambos lados. Sabiendo la amenaza que representaban los otros dos, decidió deshacerse de Jason: le dio con el puño en el estómago, lo levantó por la camisa y lo arrojó contra una roca, dejándolo fuera de combate. Encaró a Sikoth, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Lidda venía detrás de éste. Sikoth dio un espadazo que no conectó, las potentes piernas de Lidda la impulsaron sobre las cabezas de ambos Sikoth y Omino, y aterrizó detrás del último, haciendo un corte con la daga en la cintura del asesino. En eso llegó Lyra por el otro lado y dio dos tajos, aunque no llegaron a ser más que rasguños pues Omino saltó hacia atrás... aunque, por sus heridas, cayó de bruces en la arena. Elia alzó su báculo, hizo al dolorido Omino levitar, y lo arrojó al río, no sin antes golpearlo con una lluvia de pequeñas rocas.

- ¿Están todos bien? – Inquirió Elia mirando hacia atrás con ganas de correr hacia Jason quien fue atendido de inmediato por Koru pero no fue necesario su auxilio pues pronto de puso de pie, mientras Lyra se acercaba al agua para echar un vistazo... Omino no había salido.

- ¡No te acerques! – Saltó Torom, asustado -. Estamos lejos de acabarlo, será mejor que corran...-

- Torom tiene razón, Lyra – La Greniana hizo causa común con el mercenario – Es peligroso, alguien ha utilizado una magia antigua dentro de su cuerpo para tener esa salvaje fuerza y a cada momento crece más y más -

- Sólo voy a asegurarme de que permanezca allá abajo – Repuso la muchacha.

- ¡Te digo que te alejes de allí, es peligroso! – Rogó de nuevo el ojiverde.

Lyra se acercó al agua de manera que la espuma pasaba debajo de sus botas. Se inclinó tratando de vislumbrar a Omino en la inminente oscuridad... nadie lo había visto salir, debía haberse ahogado y hundido.

Finalmente emergió el asesino, de pie y completamente sano, con espada y daga en mano. Lyra retrocedió, desconcertada, pero Omino era mucho más rápido. La alcanzó, ella trató de protegerse invocando un pilar de roca que el asesino logró penetrar y casi conseguía empalar a la ninja.

- ¡Lyra, no!

- Increíble que seas de la misma calaña que Jecotut... eres decepcionante... Adiós, niña -

El mandoble final fue detenido por una espada larga: Sikoth había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar la muerte de Lyra. Omino alzó su espada para tirar otro mandoble, ahora dirigido al joven de los ojos negros, pero el búho Riwl saltó en el aire dejando el árbol donde había estado, aferró la hoja de la espada con su pico, dando oportunidad de que Torom llegara a auxiliar y de hacer un corte en el pecho del asesino. Él sólo emitió un gemido de dolor, pero su fuerza no disminuyó, siendo capaz de sacudir su espada con tal fuerza que mandó al halcón a aterrizar cerca de los pies de la halfling. Torom, Lyra y Sikoth se habían quedado solos, causando que Ludovico fuera en auxilio de ambos. Jason se batía con Omino como podía, pero recibía varias patadas de Omino, quedando gradualmente inhabilitado. Extrañamente el mercenario sentía su cuerpo muy, muy pesado como el plomo y mareado.

"Siento que la balanza de la oscuridad casi hace que la de la luz ya casi no se perciba"

- ¡Todos lárguense de aquí! – Dijo Torom a pesar de sentirse a punto de desfallecer -. ¡Yo me encargaré de él, no tiene caso que se arriesguen todos! ¡Llévense a Zul de aquí! -

Omino se encontró rodeado pocos segundos después: Tenía a Jason, Ludovico, Elia y Huggin llegaban por un lado, Lyra, Sikoth (con Riwl en su hombro), Lidda y Torom por los demás lados. Koru trataba de asistir entonces ahora al inconsciente Zul.

Recibió al ágil Huggin con una patada aérea que le conectó en el pico. Jason intentó bloquear un mandoble horizontal de Omino, pero la fuerza lo envió de espaldas, dando ruta de escape al asesino, quien usó al muchacho como tapete. Sikoth se mantuvo peleando contra él unos segundos, dando tiempo a los otros para llegar, aunque al final Sikoth cayó por una serie de patadas y golpes a su abdomen. La primera en llegar, Lidda, atacó con el florete varias veces seguidas, pero Omino le pateó la mano (a pesar de la rapidez de la halfling), haciendo que soltara el florete. Luego levantó a la halfling por el brazo y la arrojó sobre Jason con fuerza, no sin antes de recibir un corte en la mano de una daga: las hábiles manos de Lidda.

Lyra llegó con su poder de agua en una mano y en otra la de fuego e intercaló ataques con Torom: a Omino le llovieron por ambos lados, pero no tenía problemas para defenderse. Lyra cayó de espaldas con una barrida de asesino, quedando solos él y Torom. Mientras Ludovico sostenía a Elia que sin querer se había mareado de igual forma que el mercenario.

Siendo hechicera, había podido detectar una gran magia oscura acercándose poco a poco al sitio de combate. Aparte, la sangre que había derramado Omino comenzaba a emitir un olor a podrido, infectado y de una manera sobrenatural. Ludovico también lo había detectado y su faz se crispó. Volvió a echar un vistazo a los espectros de los lobos pero seguían sin inmutarse.

San Espada entrecerró los ojos, como si quisiera concentrarse en algún punto del cuerpo de Omino. Así fue que comenzó a ver como varios vórtices oscuros y lilas se desprendían de las venas que irrigaban el cuello del asesino, o más bien, del centro de un tatuaje que él sólo podía ver. El sello del Caos.

"Ha venido solamente a infectar la espada de Jason"

- ¡Váyanse todos y déjenme aquí, yo sé cómo acabar con él! – Bramó otra vez Torom mirando fijamente a Omino a sus extraños ojos de alargadas pupilas, temiendo lo peor. También había detectado esa aura asfixiante.

- Tu corazón jamás te ha dejado aniquilarme, Torom Derdim... estás sólo ahora, no hay ejército de Ravenloft que pueda ayudarte. Ya recuerdo todo: tu idiotez no te permitió darme muerte aquella noche, me dejaste agonizando en vez de acabarlo todo. Estuviste a punto de morir aquella noche, pero hoy seré yo el que gane: estás débil, vulnerable, es fácil llegar a tus sentimientos, tu gran debilidad -

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Omino? ¿En qué te estás transformando? -

- ¿Transformarme? ¡Para nada! Ya te lo dije meses antes en nuestro último encuentro: He vuelto a nacer, he vuelto a ser yo mismo... Como te lo conté, Renhart trató de convertirme en un débil y frágil humano... humanos idiotas que nos discriminan, nos desprecian, que nos quieren suprimir, aniquilar... que nos quieren negar el poder -

- No, alguien más te hizo esto. Eres demasiado peligroso para vivir... tendré que terminarlo ésta noche: he cambiado, sé que fue una estupidez dejarte vivir aquella noche y en la isla. ¡Dame todo lo que tengas! -

Torom atacó primero, tirando un mandoble vertical con todas sus fuerzas, pero Omino lo esquivó con tan solo hacerse a un lado. El chico atacaba tan rápido como podía, pero en vano. Llegó un momento en que ambos cruzaron espadas y forcejearon, momento que Omino aprovechó para hablar:

- ¿Qué pasa, Torom? Te ves lento, tus ataques eran más fuertes cuando tenías catorce años...-

El chico, enfurecido, empujó con todas sus fuerzas y deshizo la guardia de su oponente, y prosiguió el ataque con múltiples espadazos seguidos, aunque sólo daban con el metal, o con el aire, o con las piedras.

- Tienes miedo de mi Torom... puedo verlo, sentirlo, ¡olerlo!. Mi fino olfato me permite deleitarme con ello -

- ¡No tengo miedo de ti! – Volvieron a cruzarse ambas espadas.

- Temes que pueda hacerle algo a Zul... ese chico tiene potencial. Pero tú, por algo, quieres protegerlo... a un híbrido mestizo, como yo. ¿Por qué a mi quieres matarme?

- Por que tú... – Torom se detuvo al bloquear un espadazo de tremenda fuerza -... eres un asesino...-

- Es inevitable, Torom... es algo que está en la sangre de todo híbrido, puros o mestizos por igual. Deberías haberlo visto cuando estuvo con nosotros sirviendo a la Orden, llegó un momento que incluso me sustituyó... Imagínate todas las porquerías que hizo cuando no estuvo con ustedes. También se volvió un asesino…mató a diestra y siniestra -

- ¡No!-

Después de eso Torom alzó su espada para dar el mandoble más fuerte que creyó que daría, pero un intenso dolor en la pierna derecha le hizo detenerse. Bajó la espada, detenido por un tajo de Omino, quien no titubeó ni se tocó el corazón para estocarle el costado, rompiéndole las costillas. Torom chilló de dolor, cayó de rodillas, y las piedras a sus pies se salpicaron de rojo.

- ¡Argh!

- ¡Torom! – Gritó Lyra llegando y lanzando una patada al rostro de Omino.

Omino rió estridentemente, burlándose y deleitándose por aquella visión sin inmutarse por el golpe en el mentón que le proporcionó la ninja. En ese momento tres lobos se lanzaron sobre la muchacha arrojándola lejos para luego regresar a su sitio.

- ¿Duele, Torom? ¿Sientes la sangre fluir? ¿El frío metal atravesando tu carne y tu hueso? ¿Ves lo que experimenté yo por culpa tuya? -

El rostro burlón del asesino adquirió una expresión de intensa furia antes de tirar fuertemente de su espada para retirarla de la carne de su tan odiado rival. Se echó hacia atrás entonces, sonriendo, para observar y deleitarse con la imagen completa de Torom retorciéndose de dolor, incapaz de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

- Y ahora... el tiro de gracia... ¿te arrepientes de no haberme dado muerte, Derdim? – Se burló Omino, caminando lentamente hacia el muchacho, jugueteando con la espada.

- ¡Giga Lumina! -

Antes de que Omino se acercara más, Torom alzó su cara y su brazo derecho, lanzando una esfera de luz hacia el asesino. Él reaccionó justo a tiempo, rechazando el ataque justo a tiempo, enviándolo de regreso con su espada... la esfera dio de lleno en el rostro de Torom, mandándole a volar cinco metros hasta caer a las orillas del río, donde el agua lamía la tierra. Torom ya no se movió, el agua se llevaba la sangre que derramaba... Omino reía escandalosamente, gozando lo que ocurría. Se dirigía ya a dar el golpe definitivo cuando una voz dijo detrás suyo:

- ¡No vuelvas a tocar a Derdim! -

Omino dio media vuelta, sonriendo, para encarar a una rubia que había aparecido a sus espaldas, envuelta en una ráfaga de viento, sentada en un tocón lleno de musgo y escoltada por un segundo sujeto varón. El hombre estaba de pie, seguro de sí mismo, con una pesada capa oscura. Su fría y calculadora mirada estaba fija en la de Omino, lo que sólo hizo que el último sonriera más, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Torom había escuchado esa voz…se le hizo tan conocida pero no tuvo fuerzas para voltear y comprobar quien era. Lyra se llevó las manos a la boca, Ludovico volvió a mostrar un rictus amenazador pero también de desconcierto y Sikoth palideció. Los demás no tuvieron reacción en ese momento, sólo tuvieron oídos para el diálogo campal.

- Creí que tenías ganas de ver la cabeza de este niñato clavada en la punta de mi espada – Se burló el asesino -. ¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme? Sólo obedezco los mandatos de Muctut -

- Se te pidió que hicieras algo con la espada de Jason, más no que te pusieras a hacer estupideces. No seas insolente – Respondió el castaño en lugar de la mujer.

- También a ustedes pienso desmembrarlos si siguen fastidiándome-

- Vaya, vaya. Todos se están volviendo aliados, enemigos y traidores – Contestó la rubia acomodándose el cabello mirando intencionalmente a Zul quien seguía sin sentido – Ya te pusiste igual de sentimental que el hijo de los lobos -

- No me compares que ese sangre sucia. Si te crees tan hábil, déjate de bravuconadas y prueba el filo de mi espada, demuéstrame que eres leal a Muctut, que mereces tener ese cargo que tanto he ambicionado y la que merece ser la verdugo de Derdim –

- Estúpido – Susurró el de la gabardina alzando sus brazos y dispuesto a hacerle cerrar la boca a ese bravucón.

- ¿Eso es un reto, Omino? – La chica se cruzó de brazos cortando las intenciones del otro – Deberías saber que tú y yo no somos iguales aunque formemos parte del mismo bando. Pero bueno, aceptaré tu reto…siempre y cuando venzas a… - Volteó a mirar a toda la concurrencia repasando todos los rostros expectantes hasta que al ver al mayor del grupo se detuvo y con gran sonrisa, exclamó: -…Al anciano-

Ludovico alzó una ceja en señal de tener un poco de enfado. Sin embargo al devolverle la mirada a la mujer y quedarse mirando fijamente dio un paso adelante.

- La dama tiene razón. Mídete conmigo en batalla y lo sabrás – Respondió Ludovico tranquilamente. Sin mirar atrás, se percató que Sikoth aparecía a un lado suyo, blandiendo sus armas sin hacer caso de las burlas de Omino y exclamando lo fácil que sería.

- Déjeme ayudarle... no podrá usted sólo contra él – Dijo el muchacho. Ludovico volteó a verlo.

- No... quiero que vayas por Torom cuando te indique y que te vayas con todos de aquí. Lleven a Torom a un hospital, o que Elia lo cure cuando se sienta mejor. Lo que ocurra primero. Yo distraeré a estos tres -

- Pero...-

- ¿Entendido? -

La voz de Ludovico sonó autoritaria y tajante... eso, aunado con la mirada tan penetrante que tenía, hizo que Sikoth no pudiera hacer más que asentir y obedecer.

- Mantén tu espada lista, él sabe qué es lo que harás – Ordenó Ludovico al joven Sikoth.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, por qué la demora? – Dijo Omino, cinco metros al frente de los otros dos.

- A la cuenta de tres corremos hacia delante, ¿listo? – Anunció Ludovico -. Uno... dos... ¡tres! -

Los dos echaron a correr al unísono encarando a Omino, Sikoth con el objetivo de alcanzar a Torom y llevárselo. Aryt seguía sentada en el tocón y pegada a ella Tujokho, ambos contemplando el espectáculo.

A escasos centímetros de estrellarse con el inmóvil Omino, Sikoth se movió hacia la derecha para esquivarlo, poniendo la hoja de su espada para proteger su espalda de un espadazo que Omino le tiró, como Ludovico predijo que haría. El asesino hubiera ido detrás de Sikoth, pero tuvo que encargarse de Ludovico, quien atacaba con tranquilidad y frialdad.

Sikoth aterrizó, tras un salto, a un lado de Torom. Para su sorpresa, aún no estaba inconsciente, ni mucho menos muerto: todavía se aferraba a su espada con la mano derecha. Sikoth intentó alzarlo y echarse el brazo derecho del chico sobre su hombro... pero le ganaba por mucho el peso de la espada de oro.

- ¿Torom? ¿Puedes oírme? – Musitó Sikoth.

Con trabajos, el otro alzó la cabeza para responder.

- Vete de aquí, Omino es peligroso... Ungh...-

- No te voy a dejar aquí... además, Ludovico ya se encarga de él. Mira, necesito sacarte de aquí con los demás, pero no puedo levantarte... necesito que hagas un esfuerzo y te eches esa espada en la espalda, y que soportes su peso por mi, ¿está bien? -

Sin hablar, Torom alzó su espada con las fuerzas que le quedaban y la aseguró a su espalda. De esa forma, Sikoth ya podría levantarlo. Sin hacer esfuerzo, el ladrón levantó al mercenario, pasando el brazo sano sobre su hombro. Torom se dejó llevar, cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente...

Antes de que pudieran si quiera alejarse del duelo entre Omino y Ludovico, sin embargo, un rayo de luz dorada pasó zumbando por el oído de Sikoth y había impactado de lleno en el rostro del asesino, enviándole a volar varios metros hasta caer de bruces.

Sikoth miró primero sobre su hombro derecho y vio la mano de Torom abierta a todo lo que daba. Miró sobre el hombro izquierdo y vio el rostro de Torom sonriente, antes de que se le cerraran los ojos y quedara definitivamente inconsciente.

- ¡Sácalo de aquí, Sikoth... los alcanzaré después! – Bramó Ludovico – ¡Hay una construcción muy cerca de aquí hacía el oeste!-

- Ataquen – Ordenó a su vez Tujokho a las sombras de lobos.

Sikoth caminó lo más rápido y más lejos que pudo de Omino, que ya se ponía de pie también dispuesto a atacarle. Sikoth tendría que defenderse manejando su espada a una mano, con Torom recargado en su hombro. Omino ya había saltado en el aire, enfocándose más en matar a Torom que a Sikoth, pero el látigo de Ludovico se enredó en sus brazos y lo arrastró de regreso al polvo, lo que ocasionó que Aryt lo ovacionara.

- Es conmigo con quien peleas – Dijo Ludovico con frialdad.

El ataque dio tiempo a Sikoth de alejarse hasta donde estaban los demás esperándole: Koru cargaba en la espalda al desmayado Zul, y Jason en los brazos a Elia que seguía muy mareada. El grupo se retiraba con Huggin y Riwl tan rápido como pudo, aunque tuvieron que repeler en plena carrera a los oscuros, dejando a Ludovico solo no sin antes recibir una lluvia de lindezas de parte de Lidda diciéndole que le sacaría callos si hacía una tontería...

- Tú... tú no eres como los otros... – Comenzó a decir Omino tras levantarse jadeando -. Tú peleas con más precisión, un estilo totalmente diferente... ¿Quién eres? -

Ludovico no contestó, estaba claro que el asesino no lo había reconocido, pero solo mantuvo su fría mirada en los ojos de Omino, que emitían un destello maligno, maniático.

- Deja a esos muchachos en paz... – Dijo Ludovico con firmeza dirigiéndose también a los otros dos espectadores - Tendrán que pasar sobre mi primero – La voz de Ludovico se tornó fría y amenazadora y después se centró en Omino -. Espero que no decidas ser tú el que se arrepienta de algo.

- ¡Egocéntrico! – Gritó Omino entre burla y alegría -. Pero entre más duro pelean, más duro caen... peleas como un maldito demonio, casi igual como aquél que me humilló en esa estúpida isla, pero no podrás conmigo.

- ¡Eres muy distraído! – Clamó Aryt llegando al colmo de la burla – Tanta magia te ha atrofiado la memoria -

Como siempre, Omino se lanzó primero sobre su oponente, intercalando su espada y su daga. Ludovico, por su parte, se mantenía sereno, serio y frío, calculaba todos los movimientos del híbrido asesino, esquivándolos o bloqueándolos y luego contraatacando, sin emitir sonido alguno o expresar nada en su rostro. Después de un arduo intercambio de sablazos, Ludovico conectó sin dificultad un corte muy, muy profundo al brazo de Omino, haciéndolo caer de rodillas y dejar caer la daga. Era el mayor daño que había recibido en todo el día.

- Vete, antes de que te arrepientas – Dijo la voz fría y serena de Ludovico sobre la cabeza de Omino.

- Mátame ahora... – Omino alzó su cabeza y sonrió a Ludovico, desafiándolo a que le cortara la cabeza.

- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir por segunda vez... Lárgate de aquí y no te acerques más a esos chicos.

- ... No puedes hacerlo, ¿cierto? Eres igual de débil que Derdim... Dime, ¿qué es lo que te detiene?

- ¿Qué me detiene, dices? Si te mato, quien te haya enviado por Jason, sabrá que no le será tan sencillo. Le contarás lo sucedido... y que no podrás acercarte a esos chicos mientras que yo esté con ellos -

"Aunque sé que él ya sabe…"

- Quizás sí, quizás eso pase... pero ninguno, jamás... óyelo bien, JAMÁS estarán a salvo de la Orden, ha llegado la hora del despertar -

Sosteniéndose el sangrante brazo, Omino metió su espada en la vaina, luego levantó su daga y la guardó. Se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar a Ludovico, sonrió arrogantemente por enésima vez, y dijo:

- Esperemos que no seas tú el que se arrepienta...

Ludovico no se movió... guardó su daga y su látigo una vez que Omino echó a andar perdiéndose entre algunos matorrales, lejos de él, a la luz de la luna...Escuchó como la rubia palmoteaba, viró para mirarla pero un vuelo de hojas había quedado en lugar que ella y su acompañante habían ocupado. Bajó la mirada, se sentía igual de cansado…hasta que un reflejo plateado atrajo su atención: Cerca de donde Zul había perdido el conocimiento destellaba lastimeramente la hoja del Espejo de Lathia.

De nuevo se hallaba perdido, sumido completo en otro de sus sueños.

El mismo, el mundo destruyéndose, Tyra cambiando de cabellos rojos a rubios y esfumándose de su vista…pero esta vez algo fue distinto. Esta vez ella, no se volatizó, sino que se encaminó hacía él. Sin saber porqué él intentó lanzar una Lumina, algo no le cuadraba.

- ¿Tyra? -

La muchacha no respondió, sus ojos brillaron a la luz que despedía los dedos del mercenario. Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a él. La verdad es que Torom no pudo reaccionar, simplemente devoraba la figura de la rubia sobretodo su rostro, sus ojos. Al llegar a su altura ella le tomó de la mano obligándole a cerrar la palma y así disipar su energía. Y sin dejar de sonreírle le abrazó dejando al muchacho totalmente helado.

- Quería verte, Torom, te extrañé… -

Se sentía hipnotizado, no tenía voluntad y peor aún cuando ella puso sus labios a la altura de los suyos, ofreciéndoselos. Francamente no pudo resistirse y los probó. Así quedaron por varios segundos, acariciándose, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro hasta que sin más el mercenario reaccionó y se separó.

- Eres y no eres Tyra… -

- Veo que estos sueños te están haciendo mucho daño. No te preocupes, ahora todo irá mejor. Es cierto, no soy Tyra completamente. Mi nombre real es Jecotut pero puedes llamarme Aryt…y no te preocupes por el bruto de Omino, pagará lo que te ha hecho, aunque es su destino que tú lo derrotes -

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, la imagen de la rubia se comenzó a desvanecer en la oscuridad.

- El cuerpo de Tyra y yo te esperaremos en el trono de Ikah, mi querido Torom -

Torom despertó. Sintió como una ola de calor le recorría por el tórax. A ciencia cierta no supo si era por la magia de Elia proporcionándole cura, cerrando su herida o por la ensoñación.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le llamó Lyra con aflicción que estaba también a su lado, con una pequeña comprensa de algodón húmeda limpiándole la frente. - ¿Te sigue doliendo? -

- Muy poco – Murmuró él un poco atontado todavía y luego quiso levantarse como buscando al alguien - ¿Dónde está Zul? –

- Calma, sigue durmiendo y será que tu también lo hagas – Terció Elia dándole los últimos toques y señalando a donde reposaba el mestizo. – Llegamos a este sitio que parece que fue abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Era una residencia en construcción y aquí nadie nos seguirá pues he dispuesto una barrera. Koru y Sikoth junto con Candras están en la parte de arriba para cerciorarse de la seguridad (y preguntarle porqué se alejó cuando peleabamos con Omino )y pronto bajarán -

- ¿Y Omino? –

- Hablaremos después de eso, Joven Somnoliento Espadachín – Dijo Ludovico desde su rincón y aconsejando silencio con uno de sus dedos posados en sus labios – No se preocupe, ahora descanse -

Torom asintió y después de mirar un momento a Lyra se acomodó y se echó a dormir, orando por no volver a tener pesadillas, aunque tampoco le hacían sentir tan mal. La maga echó un largo suspiro y se levantó para estirar un poco las piernas.

- Elia – Llamó Lyra - ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? -

- Si, no hay problema. Gracias por preguntar - Emitió una pequeña sonrisa e hizo ademán de retirarse.

- Lo siento, Elia – La ninja agachó la cabeza, sorprendiendo un poco a la maga.

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- Por lo de Jason, en la laguna después del baño…- Contestó ella muy apenada, se había dado cuenta de la relación que había entre Pies de Fuego y la chica comenzaba a ser muy tensa. No le había preguntado por temor en parecer muy entrometida o molestarla con preguntas incómodas. La consideraba su amiga, aunque ella ya no fuese la Tyra con que antes habían hablado de amores y de sus pasados en común – Me dijo que le recordé un poco a su madre -

- Está bien, Lyra, te entiendo. No te agobies-

- Sí me preocupo, Elia, me preocupas…- Lyra le tomó de las manos – Mira, tal vez no soy la misma Tyra que conociste, pero creedme que yo te aprecio igualmente como ella. Por eso te pido que me des la oportunidad de ser también tu amiga -

La hermosa Greniana correspondió al gesto de la ojiverde.

Pronto todos fueron a echarse a descansar. Uno por uno fueron cayendo en brazos de Morfeo, incluso hasta Ludovico parecía verse con necesidad de abandonarse. Elia fue a posarse al centro del salón, envuelta en la tela de su capa. Había sentido la mirada profunda de Jason pero no podía dejar de olvidar que le había ocultado la verdad con Chrysos. Pasando los minutos se hizo el silencio absoluto.

El letargo invadía en ese momento a Elia, no quería dormir por pensar, analizar. Trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos y se le cerraban solos. Finalmente cedió cayendo en un pesado sueño...

... Abrió los ojos de prisa, pero ya no se encontraba en el arruinado salón, sino en completa oscuridad; no obstante, por alguna inexplicable razón ella irradiaba la luz suficiente para verse a sí misma. Miró alrededor suyo esperando ver alguna otra figura, pero su intento fue en vano.

... Caminó sin rumbo fijo en lo que parecía ser la nada. A medida que se alejaba de donde había comenzado a caminar, crecía la sensación de que en realidad no se estaba moviendo. Y entonces sucedió: vio frente suyo unos destellos de colores, "¿Magia?" se preguntó. Corrió hacia allí y lo que vio le impresionó...

... Frente a ella estaba un hombre peleando contra una cosa que sin duda parecía ser un híbrido... lo reconoció de inmediato: era Chrysos. Y estaba peleando con...

- ¡Renhart!- gritó ella. Pero era demasiado tarde. El híbrido impactó con su hacha el pecho desprotegido del mago, haciéndole caer al suelo, sangrando a mares, muerto...

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨

- ¡Noo!- gritó la muchacha al despertar. Estaba empapada de un frío y salado sudor, y sentía cómo su corazón golpeaba rápido su pecho. Miró asustada para ver si había despertado a alguien, aliviándose de no haberlo hecho.

Pero ahora su cabeza comenzaba a hacer conexiones... esa visión le había parecido tan real... pero, no podía ser. ¿Para qué atacaría Chrysos a Renhart? Ahora que estaba bajo las órdenes de Calik, y buscando las piezas que poseían ellos, no tenía sentido que saciara sus deseos de sangre humana con él. A menos que... que lo hiciera por la Liga, ¿Acaso ellos sabrían? La respuesta resonó en su cabeza: "Mataron a Gesher, y a otros miembros. Claro que lo saben". Entonces Renhart era ahora un blanco de Calik, y de Chrysos... Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido, o podría ser demasiado tarde.

Aryt de pie en el ramal de un árbol contemplaba la construcción a una respetable distancia. Estaba observando como una especie de escudo mágico la rodeaba. No le cabía la más mínima duda que el poder de la hechicera de Gren había crecido de manera tan sorprendente, así que veía que no valía la pena entrar, sólo quería cerciorarse de los movimientos del grupo y ver que una de las fases de la misión se hubiese cumplido, además también quería ver a Ludovico (por propias razones) y a Torom con mayor medida. Sin embargo no había sido impedimento para entrar a los sueños de Torom, para darle un mensaje, todo gracias al las habilidades de Muctut. Pero el de la gabardina con soles plateados no le hacía mucha gracia.

- ¿Porqué lo provocaste de esa manera, Jecotut? – Soltó un poco fastidiado el atractivo hombre, oculto en la comodidad de su capucha.

- ¿Celoso?- Se mofó la joven – Tú mejor sabes que él me pertenece. Así que te pido que de aquí en adelante no te metas en mis asuntos con el mercenario –

- Calik se enfadará mucho por esto, a él tampoco le gusta que andes cerca de Derdim –

- Ugishi es el mayor idiota que he conocido en mi vida. Habrá sido mi maestro, mi guía, pero la locura que le inyectó nuestro querido padre, Muctut lo ha hecho pobre de decisiones…no sabe que él también ha sido un juguete del destino. Es un pobre idiota que no supo aprovechar lo que mi hermana, Aghamen le ofreció -

El hombre guardó silencio por un momento,

- Hablando de Yocen… ¿Qué pasará con Ludovico? –

- Espero que lo que ha sido estipulado desde hace mucho, ahora lo importante es que el Espejo contaminado ha caído en sus manos, su guía para hallar la última pieza, la de Reivaj. De hecho ya la tienen en sus manos...


	73. Capítulo 72 Fantasmas del pasado

**Capítulo 72: Fantasmas del pasado, batallas del presente, perdones del futuro**

**por Nayru**

"El Amor es la Danza de la Eternidad" Metropolis Pt 1, Dream Theater

Es de noche y la ciudad de Gren duerme bajo las estrellas. Hace días que un ambiente primaveral inunda el sur de Mimir, muy diferente al norte, donde la gente debe luchar contra las inclemencias del tiempo. La casa de los Luminen estaba sola desde que la hija de la familia se había marchado en busca de justicia para su padre muerto; estaba deshabitada desde hacía tiempo... o al menos eso creía la mayoría de la gente, porque Anabella Ferrante estaba segura de haber escuchado ruidos extraños desde semanas atrás.

Esa noche Anabella no dormía. Como siempre estaba sola; se había acostumbrado luego de quedar viuda, su hijo se marchara y la pequeña Elia dejara la casa. Aquello le había quitado el miedo a la soledad. Sin embargo insistía en oír pasos en la casa de al lado; esa noche estaba más que segura.

Tomó un bastón, una cinta y un chaleco y acto seguido se abrigó, se tomó el pelo y salió dispuesta a terminar de una vez por todas con el alboroto. A pasos agigantados se aproximó a la reja y acercó el bastón para asegurarse de que la barrera protectora estuviese en su lugar, pero éste no golpeó nada y cayó dentro del patio; algo no andaba bien. Entonces se acobardó, sola no podría hacer mucho contra un intruso, así que a regañadientes se encaminó a la antigua casona de Renhart Millen para, una vez más, pedirle su ayuda.

En efecto, la casa de los Luminen no estaba sola. Más bien, nunca lo estuvo y nunca nadie lo había notado, ni siquiera Elia cuando estuvo la última vez. La verdad es que si Elia estuviera en ese momento en su casa... ahora vería las cosas de distinta manera.

Una brisa cálida golpeó la ventana del primer piso de la morada. Ésta se abrió de manera automática, dejando entrar el aroma de los bosques del norte. Fue entonces cuando repentinamente un remolino de aire se formó junto a la puerta; al disiparse se dejó ver una figura antropomorfa debajo de una capa blanca tornasol. El sujeto se quedó mirando hacia el sillón del living sin encontrar nada, pero al volverse hacia la escalera vio a quien estaba buscando.

- Te estaba esperando

Un hombre de unos 40 años estaba sentado en un escalón. De contextura media, espalda ancha, cabellos negros como el ébano y brazos que evidenciaban un pasado de trabajo duro, y que ahora estaban un poco sueltos aunque conservaban la figura. Lo más llamativo: sus intensos ojos color ámbar, que en ese momento se veían cafés por la oscuridad

- Lo sé- contestó una voz femenina  
- Sácate la capucha- le dijo a modo de orden  
- ¿Para qué?- Su voz era suave y calma, como la brisa de la que se había formado  
- Para cerciorarme de que realmente eres tú

Aquel ser descubrió su cabeza, mostrando unos rizos dorados que caían hasta los hombros. De leguas se notaba que era mujer, su belleza era sin duda divina. Sus ojos, de haber estado a la luz, se habrían visto del más intenso color esmeralda; su tez era blanca y sus labios de un pálido rosa. Su belleza era fresca y serena, tal como su personalidad, como su voz. Ante el hombre de ojos dorados estaba nada menos que Elia, la diosa del viento. No solía mostrar su verdadera forma a menos que fuese una emergencia, o que un amigo estuviese en problemas.

- Siempre desconfiado, Mark  
- Siempre cautelosa- La deidad observó detenidamente al hombre tratando de reconocer alguna diferencia, sin éxito- ¿La encontraste?  
- Sí  
- ¿Está bien?- Los ojos de Mark brillaban titilantes esperando una respuesta. Elia entendió perfectamente  
- Sí, Mark, tu hija está bien- respondió ella- Está al norte de Keel, cerca de los bosques de Elidor. No está sola, la acompaña un grupo de jóvenes con el mismo objetivo...- La mujer hizo una pausa; sabía que para Mark, las razones por las que su hija había vuelto al grupo no eran de su agrado. Pero el hombre adivinó de inmediato  
- Encontrar los fragmentos de la pluma, ¿verdad?- Elia asintió de manera queda- Vaya, creo que no hay forma de hacerle cambiar de parecer. Jamás traté de influir en sus pensamientos pero...- Mark se puso de pie mirando al suelo-... si pudiera hablar con ella, le diría todos los problemas que trae esa maldita pluma- En ese momento pateó el piso, alterando a la deidad  
- Lo siento- susurró la mujer cabizbaja. Aquel comentario la había hecho sentir mal  
- No- le decía él, tratando de enmendar lo dicho-, no me refería a lo que pasó conmigo. Es que... Ah, tu sabes todos los problemas, todas las personas que están buscando ese artefacto y todos los que se oponen. Y no sólo me refiero a la Liga, me refiero también a tus hermanos. No en vano quisiste esconder tu pieza aquí, ¿verdad?  
- Tienes razón- contestó todavía en susurros  
- Es a eso a lo que me refiero, a todo el daño que puede provocar esa cosa sin ser todavía armada

Entre el humano y ella había una relación de confianza mutua, forjada con los años. La deidad de los aires y el espía se conocieron cuando él todavía trabajaba para la Liga Divina de Oth. Por orden expresa de Renhart Millen, Mark tuvo que arrebatarle la pieza de Elia al jefe de una aldea cerca de la Tierra del Silencio, quien anteriormente había recibido el artilugio de las propias manos de la diva. En realidad Elia quería proteger a este hombre (el único amor de su vida como le confesó secretamente a Mark después) y apenas supo que Ares, el jefe del Clan de la Niebla de ese entonces, ambicionaba formar la pluma, decidió resguardar mejor la pieza y evitar la muerte de su amado llevando su parte a otros lugares. Mark se quedó con la pieza y le aseguró a la mujer que la protegería con su vida, y así fue... Desde entonces que Elia se siente culpable por la muerte de su amigo, y de haber dejado huérfana a su hija, que también lleva su nombre.

- Además- agregó el greniano-, no te hagas responsable por mi muerte. Eso es un asunto entre Chrysos y yo, los dos somos culpables. Él, porque me tenía sangre en el ojo desde hacía tiempo, y...- se detuvo un momento para suspirar- y yo, porque me descuidé, bastante estúpido de mi parte. Debí haber sido más precavido  
- De todas formas debí verlo venir  
- Pero no fue así, y ya no vale la pena lamentarse por las cosas que no se hicieron- Mark mostraba resignación en su rostro- Ahora el último detalle que me queda por resolver es mi hija; si no pude solucionar ese problema yo solo, al menos debo ayudarle  
- Por eso me llamaste, ¿verdad?- Elia miró subiendo las cejas  
- Ding ding ding. Acertaste, mujer- respondió mostrando una sonrisa exagerada- Ya que yo te ayudé en una ocasión... pensé... que tú podías ayudarme en ésta ¿no crees?- El hombre miraba con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, pidiendo una respuesta positiva  
- Ya veo- dijo Elia molesta- Eres bueno haciendo negocios, ¿eh?  
- No en vano era buen contratista terrenal- La mujer levantó una ceja- ¿Puedes ayudarme?  
- Depende de lo que quieras  
- Necesito que me lleves a donde está mi hija. Estoy pegado a esta casa y con suerte puedo mover mi energía una fracción de kilómetro más allá de Gren- Mark miraba esta vez a la deidad de manera casi suplicante- Por favor  
- Estaría rompiendo muchas reglas  
- Lo sé- dijo- Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo encarnecidamente, Elia. Tú eres la única que puede ayudarme

La diosa sabia que su amigo no solía mirar con sinceridad a ninguna persona excepto a su familia y a unos cuantos; por eso, cuando vio que una lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos comprendió perfectamente la frustración del espíritu, y se puso completamente en su lugar.

- Espero que entiendas todos los sacrificios que haría- Elia suspiró- Pero tú eres mi amigo y me ayudaste incluso dando tu propia vida. Así que debo pagarte con la misma moneda- La mirada de Mark agradecía infinitamente lo dicho por ella- Ven aquí

Llamó a Mark hacia ella y cuando estuvo bien cerca lo abrazó, cerró sus ojos y susurró unas palabras. En instantes se formaron ráfagas de viento rodeándolos y el cuerpo de Elia se desvaneció. Mark sentía exactamente lo mismo, se hacía líquido y luego... pasaba a ser un gas. Un torbellino avanzó rápidamente por la ventana cerrándola al salir y restaurando la barrera protectora, para luego alejarse hacia el norte. Antes de dejar Gren definitivamente, pasó por encima de Anabella que venía de vuelta de la casa de Renhart, sin poder encontrarlo, quitándole el bastón y lanzándolo unos metros más atrás.

- ¡Arg!- gritó ella- Primero no puedo dormir, después voy a buscar a Renhart y ha salido urgente y ahora... ¡Este viento, maldición!

Esa noche no era una noche fortuita. Renhart Millen había salido urgente hacia el norte, no era el único; Mark también viajaba a la misma dirección aunque sin saberlo. Sólo sabía que su hija estaba en los bosques de Elidor la noche de su cumpleaños, y que tenía que hablar con ella...

*******************************************************

Mientras Koru roncaba y Sikoth se movía de un lado a otro sin recordar que al lado tenía a Lyra durmiendo boca abajo, Elia estaba completamente despierta. El frío sudor la bañaba de pies a cabeza, temblaba de frío… y de miedo.

Miedo... a volver a ver a su maestro bañado en sangre, con los ojos vacíos, abierto por el hacha que había matado a su padre, esa hacha que había matado a tantas personas... Todavía recordaba ese pueblo que encontró al comienzo de su viaje, antes de toparse con los muchachos, de siquiera saber de Tyra, la razón por la que había viajado hasta ellos en busca de una explicación. En ese entonces su mente ni se aproximaba a las atrocidades que el híbrido había cometido durante tanto tiempo. Primero se enteró de la matanza de aquel pueblo, luego de la matanza en Celes (de la cual Tyra había salvado por milagro), y después de una serie de ataques, atreviéndose incluso a atacar a Jason (que también había salvado por milagro).

Elia había soñado antes con el ataque a Jason, en la iglesia, antes de rescatar a Gilean. Eso era lo que más le daba miedo: que fuese un sueño premonitorio… que realmente fuese a suceder. "No puede pasar" se repetía Elia en su cabeza, "No puede pasar... no ahora". En ese momento recordó la conversación que tuvo con su maestro antes de dejar los bosques de Elidor, antes de que el odio invadiera su ser...

... En un principio pensó lo peor; sentía como si su sangre se mezclara con un líquido hirviendo y lo único que decía su cabeza era "Hazlo pagar"; pero sus deseos de venganza se apaciguaron de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que podía perderlo, que podría no verlo jamás. Apenas notó la violencia del ataque de Bernard hacia Renhart y de que el anciano apenas podía defenderse, se dio cuenta de su humanidad de golpe; se dio cuenta que era vulnerable y que, como se lo había dicho él hace tiempo atrás, era ella la que estuvo en un error pensando en él como una especie de ser inmortal, inmaculado.

Después de haber vencido a Bernard, cuando las cosas se habían calmado, decidió hablar con su maestro. Sabía que él buscaría su perdón, por eso prefirió explicárselo todo. Se dio valor para entrar a la pieza donde yacía herido, y al cruzar el umbral las cosas se hicieron más fáciles.

- Hola- dijo a secas cerrando la puerta tras de sí  
- Hola, Elia- respondió Renhart con un dejo de amabilidad- Veo que estás bien  
- Sí- Elia no se movía de al lado de la puerta; trataba por todos los medios de no mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Cómo está usted?  
- Mejor que hace unas horas- contestó- Estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas.  
- Ah…  
- Elia…- Renhart quería hablar sobre Mark y Chrysos, quería disculparse de nuevo con ella  
- Escuche- Elia lo miró entonces por primera vez- He estado pensándolo desde la medianoche… Usted tiene razón, yo no debí mirarlo como una especie de "dios perfecto"; tarde o temprano su imagen se me caería del pedestal y terminaría odiándolo por sus errores- Apretaba su puño con fuerza- Pero… usted me ocultó todo este tiempo la razón de la muerte de mi padre; yo pensé que Chrysos lo había matado casi sin razón alguna, y ahora me dice que fue asesinado… por una venganza… ¿en la que usted tuvo que ver?  
- Entiendo…  
- No, usted no entiende- le interrumpió- Al principio pensé que yo me había metido en una encrucijada… pero fue usted el que me metió en ella. Fue usted el que mandó a mi padre a proteger la pieza de Elia sabiendo que Chrysos vendría a buscarla, sabiendo que corría peligro  
- Ya veo  
- Tal vez fue un error humano, no creo que lo haya hecho con intención de dañarlo… pero no puedo perdonárselo. No puedo dejar de hacerlo responsable de eso  
- Yo sabía que esto pasaría  
- Aunque…- Se podía escuchar un pájaro cantar fuera de la ventana; Elia se quedó oyendo su melodía antes de proseguir- … quisiera perdonarlo… yo… no me siento preparada todavía para hacerlo  
- Creo entenderte- Renhart sonaba condescendiente- Entonces esperaré a que me perdones  
- Podría tardar años  
- Podrías tardar sólo semanas  
- Si- Elia tomó el pomo de la puerta preparándose a salir de ahí- Eso dependerá de muchas cosas

Y antes de salir de la habitación escuchó a su maestro hablar por última vez

- Sólo… - Elia giró un poco la cabeza, pero sin mirarlo a la cara- sólo quiero que te tomes el tiempo necesario, que no hagas las cosas a la rápida- Renhart la miraba pacientemente- … Quiero que lo medites bien… para que estés segura de que has tomado la decisión correcta  
- Lo haré- y entonces decidió corresponderlo mirándolo a los ojos- Nos vemos, Renhart Millen  
- Nos vemos, Elia. Cuídate  
- Usted también- y salió definitivamente de la pieza

En el fondo Elia sabía que su maestro la quería mucho, y que quería lo mejor para sí; definitivamente se había convertido en un segundo padre para ella. Por eso, si le llegaba a pasar algo… si llegaba a morir antes de que ella fuera capaz de perdonarlo… estaba segura que se sentiría igual de culpable como él se sintió todos esos años. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, tenía que impedirlo a como diera lugar.

A la mañana siguiente Elia habló con todos, tratando de dejarles en claro lo que quería hacer.

- Miren- les explicaba-, ustedes sigan adelante. Hay algo más importante y es buscar la pieza de Reivaj, pero yo... tengo que ir a avisarle... o por lo menos acabar con Chrysos antes...  
- ¿Acabar con Chrysos?- preguntó Ludovico curioso- No estará pensando en ir sola a enfrentarse al híbrido, ¿verdad señorita maga?  
- Con todo respeto, Ludovico- le respondía ella- Este es un asunto que no te incumbe, que no le incumbe a ninguno de ustedes- Miró a todos en ese momento- Yo salí de Gren un día sola, y pretendía acabar con esto sola también. Y aunque los conocí en el camino y resultaron ser más que una tropa de mercenarios, no he olvidado la razón por la que salí de mi casa

La mayoría miraba a la maga con extrañas muecas, excepto Lidda, que ni se había inmutado con lo que había escuchado.

- Y todavía mantengo lo que dije- continuó- Quiero enfrentarme a él sola; es la única forma que logre lo que quise de un principio: hacerle pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho...

Entonces, de la nada, se escucharon aplausos. Al girar todos se dieron cuenta que era Lidda la que agitaba las manos, sentada en un viejo sillón.

- Es aquí donde debemos aplaudir, ¿no?- dijo de manera sarcástica- ¿O acaso me adelanté y no habías terminado tu discurso?- Nadie sabía cómo tomarse lo que la halfing estaba diciendo- Porque si pretendes salir de aquí con aires de "femme fatal" te equivocaste de público. No sé si te quedó claro, pero varias veces alguien, incluyéndome, quiso separarse del grupo para hacer un "solo". Y a que no adivinas... todos los demás salieron con el rollo de la "amistad", el "trabajo de grupo" y el clásico "no te dejaremos solo". Pude haberme quedado con Gilean cuando pude, pero en vez de eso decidí quedarme aquí para ayudarles, así que no te vas a zafar de nosotros tan fácilmente. Esa es la ley aquí, ¿no? O todos, o ninguno

Cada uno miraba más asombrado que el otro, era inconcebible que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Lidda. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿De verdad era ella que estaba hablando tan... "amistosamente"? Ludovico era el único que no parecía tan impresionado, sólo se largó a reír rompiendo la tensión.

- La señorita halfing tiene razón- decía entre una y otra carcajada- Yo no les pedí que se me sumaran a Elfindl y terminaron yendo conmigo. Así que lo justo, señorita maga, es que la acompañemos  
- Pero...  
- Usted podrá enfrentarse sola al híbrido, si es que lo desea- replicó San Espada- Pero lo lógico es que vayamos con usted por si necesita ayuda  
- Es cierto. Además, no sabemos donde está Chrysos- agregó Lyra  
- Buen punto, señorita- Ludo cruzó los brazos mirando de manera graciosa a Elia- A ver, dígame, ¿Dónde piensa encontrar a Chrysos?

Era cierto. Todas las veces que se habían topado con el híbrido habían sido de mera casualidad, o porque él les había buscado. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo entonces?

La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que pensó. El brazalete de esmeraldas que llevaba Elia en la muñeca comenzó a brillar intensamente y, sin explicación, comenzó a salir de él un humo blanco que instantes después formó una figura, un hombre, en medio de la sala, que habló claramente.

- Chrysos está hacia el oeste- dijo- Se acerca a la secreta torre de la Liga Divina de Oth

Todos miraban estupefactos a la figura translúcida. Elia sin embargo no se veía sorprendida, era como si se dijera "Claro, cómo no me acordé"

- ¿Dónde está esa torre?- preguntó claramente  
- Chrysos no pretende atacar la torre- dijo sin contestar lo preguntado-, pero sí quiere atacar la ciudad de Aleia, hacia el oeste de aquí  
- Ya veo- respondió Elia de manera calmada-, gracias por avisarme  
- Otra cosa- dijo el hombre antes de hacerse humo-: Tiene a Renhart Millen de rehén

El mundo se detuvo en ese momento para la hechicera, bastó escuchar esas palabras para que sus mayores miedos se hicieran presentes. "No, no puede pasarle nada... no ahora" se repetía hasta el hastío en su cabeza. Se reafirmó la idea de que tenía que ir cuanto antes y cuando iba a decirla en voz alta fue interrumpida.

- Elia, cálmate- Sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano- No sabremos qué pasa con tu maestro hasta que lleguemos-, giró su rostro lentamente- Además, él es fuerte, puede resistir hasta que nosotros lleguemos- y vio los ojos esmeralda de Lyra. Recordó lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sentirse alegre; bastó con que la shinobi le apretara la mano para entender que estaría allí, que sería su amiga, como su hermana Tyra  
- Gr... gracias- murmuró

La figura de humo desapareció por completo, y con ella las tensiones. Decidieron quedarse lo que quedaba de día, descansarían temprano y partirían en la madrugada para no ser vistos.

- Genial, otra vez el grupo de los 9 al ataque- dijo Koru a modo de broma  
- ¡La pandilla ataca otra vez!- exclamó Zul ya recargado de energías  
- Si- cedió Ludovico siguiendo el juego-, por la justicia y la paz mundial  
- No hay caso- murmuró Lidda- unos idiotas principiantes más un idiota a secas hacen una bola de idiotas*

* Copyright de Nayru y Minaya una noche de jugo

*******************************************************  
Esa tarde Jason entrenaba con Ludovico y Lyra, como lo habían hecho otras veces antes. Elia lo miraba desde lejos apoyada en un árbol junto con Koru, que trataba de tallar algo con una navaja (se la había dado Zul, que fue a comprar armas nuevas a un pueblo cerca [era el único que no aparecía en los afiches de "se busca", así que era libre de moverse por las ciudades]).

- ¿No te parece guapo?- le preguntó él a la hechicera, que miraba hipnotizada al muchacho del lunar  
- Qu... ¿Quién?- Cuando salió de su trance, sólo vio la cara de risa de Koru  
- Quien va a ser, Ludo por supuesto- respondió éste ironizando- Me encanta su pelo blanco al viento- Elia entendió el chiste y frunció el ceño- Pues hablo de Jason. Estás bien enamorada de él parece…  
- Si…- dijo ella sin muchas energías, volviéndolo a mirar  
- ¿No estás muy convencida?  
- No es eso…

En ese momento Koru sintió que se estaba entrometiendo mucho y calló. Ella se dio cuenta y trató de disculparse, no le molestaba que el resto de la gente le preguntara por cosas que parecían obvias.

- Por si acaso, no estás preguntando por temas prohibidos- le aclaró mirándolo de reojo- Es que estoy así por… mi cabeza no está aquí, con él…  
- Está con tu maestro, ¿verdad?- preguntó; ella asintió con la cabeza  
- Estoy preocupada por él  
- Pero es un gran mago, sabe cuidarse solo  
- Mi papá también era bueno con la magia y ya sabes lo que le pasó- respondió Elia con la cabeza gacha  
- Lo siento…  
- No te preocupes- le dijo sonriendo un poco- Chrysos no es un tipo fácil de vencer. A veces me parece invencible…  
- ¿Cómo piensas derrotarlo entonces?  
- No lo sé…

Se produjo un silencio, que fue roto segundos más tarde por el choque de espadas de Ludo y Jason.

- Koru…  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Crees en el perdón de las personas?

Al escuchar aquello, Koru no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido con Circe y su hermano. En el fondo de su corazón todavía albergaba la esperanza de que pudiera recibir el perdón de su hermano, y de su amada. De cierta forma, aquella esperanza lo mantenía vivo; después de que ellos lo perdonaran completamente, sólo entonces podría morir en paz.

- Quiero creer en el perdón- respondió momentos después a la hechicera, de manera bastante seria-, aunque… no sé si se puedan perdonar todas las cosas de este mundo  
- Cristina me enseñó que se pueden perdonar a los asesinos- dijo ella en un susurro  
- Tal vez la única forma de perdonar sea con el amor- respondió él  
- El amor hace perdonar… me gusta como suena eso  
- Pero…- siguió diciendo Koru en su introspección- para perdonar se necesita tiempo. No puedes perdonar sinceramente de un día para otro. Tienes que cerrar heridas, dejar las dudas atrás  
- Si…  
- ¿Jason te engañó con alguien?- Aquel comentario descolocó a Elia- ¿Por eso preguntas por el perdón?  
- No- dijo entre risas- No es nada de eso- Koru subió las cejas- Gracias Koru  
- No hay de qué

Estaba anocheciendo y los tres que entrenaban decidieron entrar para comer algo. Jason le preguntó a la hechicera si quería entrar, pero ella contestó que prefería quedarse a pensar un rato afuera, y terminó yendo a la cocina con Koru. Un rato después la muchacha quiso irse también y se puso de pie para caminar hacia la casa.

Ven a mi

Pero una voz susurró a su oído suavemente. Por un momento pensó que había sido una ilusión; miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que no le estuvieran jugando una broma... nada. Se dispuso nuevamente a caminar hacia la casa destruida.

Ven a mi, Elia. Ven a mi

Otra vez la voz en su oído. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Podía tratar de ignorarla, pero mientras más trataba de no oírla, más le podía escuchar. De repente pensó que tal vez era algún espíritu pidiendo ayuda; "Es absurdo" se dijo, "Si estuviese pidiendo ayuda lo diría claramente"

"¿No será una trampa?"

No es una trampa

Elia inspiró aterrada. "¿Acaso puede leer mis pensamientos?" Miró frenéticamente hacia todas direcciones con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pudiera responderle… pero no había nadie. Se hartó. Dio media vuelta hacia el bosque y cuando ya había caminado un poco decidió averiguar qué estaba pasando.

- Dime quién eres  
Ven a mí  
- Contéstame  
Ven a mí Aquella voz no parecía dispuesta a responder  
- No iré si no me contestas...  
... ¿Acaso importa saberlo? Elia estaba segura de haber escuchado un susurro muy cerca de su oído, alterándola. Miró hacia la derecha, pero no había nadie.  
- Entonces dime qué quieres  
Ven a mí, sólo así podrás saberlo

Por algún motivo inexplicable, sentía que nada malo le iba a pasar, así que se atrevió a caminar hacia donde podía escuchar la voz de la mujer. Sin darse cuenta había anochecido, y estaba llegando a la parte más espesa del bosque, donde no entraba casi nada de luz exterior. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, estaba bañada en oscuridad; giraba hacia todos lados buscando una boca de luz pero ni podía diferenciar la silueta de los árboles. El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Apretando las manos por debajo de la capa trataba de no demostrar nada.

Camina hacia la derecha, allí encontrarás luz Aquella voz parecía saber que le temía a la oscuridad, ¿Estaría jugando con ella? Trató de avanzar a la izquierda pero la voz le insistió que fuera hacia el otro lado. Cada vez estaba más intrigada

Comenzó a caminar en el sentido opuesto hasta finalmente llegar a un claro, con un poco de agua estancada del otro lado y sin ninguna compañía... o al menos eso pensaba. Elia se aclaró la garganta, cerró los ojos por un momento y decidió preguntar

- ¿Estás allí?  
- Sí  
- ¿Estás sola?  
- No- La muchacha se alteró un poco ante la respuesta, pero prosiguió con el interrogatorio  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Hubo una pausa, y cuando Elia se disponía a preguntar nuevamente, alguien le respondió  
- Hablar contigo

Se le puso la piel de gallina y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Aquella voz era totalmente distinta a la primera voz que había escuchado; esta vez era de hombre, y no de cualquier hombre. Si tuviera un poco más de valor... podría apostar a que aquella voz era de su padre.

- ¿Q... qué?- tartamudeó ella  
- Necesito hablar contigo, Elia- Tenía miedo... ¿Sería posible? En su mente sólo había confusión y desconcierto- Elia, he venido a ayudarte- Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla- Mi niña...

La hechicera cerró sus ojos y, concentrada, susurró unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño; en ese momento el brazalete de invocación que llevaba en la muñeca brilló con una intensa luz verde. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver perfectamente al espíritu de su padre a un par de metros de ella, parado como solía hacerlo, de brazos cruzados, y con angustia en su rostro. Elia no podía creerlo; estaba ahí, su padre, tan cerca y... ¿nunca se había dado cuenta?

- Desde cuándo que estás aquí- susurró mirando al suelo, a modo de pregunta. Más lágrimas caían de sus ojos  
- ¿Estás bien?- Mark era compasivo y cariñoso con su hija, pero más que nada era directo, y había decidido preguntar lo que quiso saber desde aquel día en que Elia había abandonado su hogar, de su propia boca

Silencio. Ambos se habían quedado callados, esperando a que el otro respondiera.

- Estoy bien  
- Desde hace no mucho

Sin embargo, ambos hablaron al unísono interrumpiéndose. Volvieron a callar, sin saber si el otro iba a decir algo. Finalmente fue Mark quien tomó la palabra.

- Elia...- El espíritu no sabía por dónde empezar. Sentía que tenía tantas cosas por decirle que empezar por una implicaba explicarle otras, a pesar de que Renhart le había facilitado el trabajo- Diablos... Me...- Las ideas corrían tan rápido por su mente que se detenía a veces para decirlas, sin terminar de completar una frase- Te vi varias... Vine para... Tengo que... Ahhh!!!!- dijo desesperado. Aquello provocó que su hija soltara una risita. Respiró profundo y, poniéndose serio, trató de ordenar sus ideas- Elia, he venido por una razón especial. Tengo que explicarte algunas cosas antes de que intentes acercarte a Chrysos  
-...por tercera vez- musitó la maga de manera triste- Lo he tenido al frente dos veces, y en las dos no he podido con él- Mark pudo notar la pena de Elia en su voz. Entonces trató de subirle el ánimo  
- Te he extrañado tanto, mi niña- Elia subió la mirada y ya no pudo contenerse. Llorando a mares trató de acercarse a él, aunque sabía que era en vano pues no podía tocarlo. Mark también dejó correr una lágrima por su mejilla  
- Yo también papá... - le respondió ella, a centímetros de su cuerpo- ...no sabes cuánta falta me has hecho- Cerró los ojos, tratando de disminuir su respiración acelerada, y Mark, instintivamente, llevó su mano al rostro de su hija tratando de acariciarla. Aquello le erizó la piel; casi podía sentirlo- Fue por ti que hice este viaje... que hago este viaje... y seguiré así hasta que logre que ese maldito pague lo que te hizo  
- Recuerdas lo que hablamos una vez, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó él- Eso de los rencores y las venganzas  
- Sí- contestó  
- Entonces recuerdas que la venganza no es buena...  
- Lo sé  
- Pero una cosa es saberlo y otra cosa distinta es sentirlo- Jaque. Elia calló- ¿Lo sientes así? ¿Sientes realmente que lo estás haciendo por justicia y no por venganza?  
- En un principio me costó convencerme- musitó-, y aunque sólo él nos hubiera hecho daño, sentía odio por todos los híbridos. Pero...- recordó a Zul con amargura-, en el grupo en el que viajo hay un híbrido también, y al principio lo traté muy mal, aunque sabía que él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado. Oh, papá, fui tan egoísta con él

Sentándose en el césped, Elia le contó sobre su viaje para encontrar a Chrysos, cómo se topó con aquel grupo peculiar, los hechizos que aprendió y también lo que aprendió con Zul. Mark escuchaba paciente, aunque sabía lo último de boca de la diosa del viento; de todas formas era mejor saber las cosas de primera fuente.

- Finalmente entendí que no debía juzgar a unos por lo que otros hicieron, y que tampoco debía sólo juzgar a las personas por lo que hicieron, sin saber antes por qué lo hicieron  
- Vaya, aprendiste muchas cosas importantes  
- Sí- respondió con un poco más de entusiasmo- Incluso en algún momento sentí odio por...- La muchacha se detuvo, no quería decir el nombre de su maestro  
- ¿Renhart?- Pero su padre había interpretado de inmediato a quién quería mencionar. A Elia no le quedó otra que asentir con la cabeza  
- Hace no mucho, la noche antes de mi cumpleaños, me contó lo que había pasado realmente- Elia bajó la mirada al suelo, mientras apretaba su vestido con las manos- Al principio sentí mucho rencor hacia él; pensé justo lo que él dijo que pensaría: que lo haría responsable de tu...de que...  
- Entiendo- Le dijo él de manera condescendiente-, continua  
- ... pero luego de una batalla casi se muere- Ante esto Mark se sorprendió- Eso y otras cosas más me llevaron a pensar que tal vez no tenía la culpa, aunque...  
- No estabas preparada para perdonarlo  
- Exacto- respondió- Y ahora me enteré de que Chrysos lo capturó… yo... tengo que ir a rescatarlo aunque yo…

Otra vez se produjo ese silencio incómodo. Mark no sabía qué decirle. Deseaba que su hija dejara esa loca idea y viviera una vida normal, pero con lo obstinada que resultó salir, sabía también que eso estaba fuera de su mente. De cierta forma, trataba de entender que lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla en su decisión, y ayudarla en lo que podía.

- Eso no pasará. No si tomas las precauciones pertinentes- Mark miraba a Elia como solía hacerlo cuando quería enseñarle algo  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- Los ojos ambarinos de Elia brillaban a pesar de la poca luz de aquella noche, y los de su padre también aunque fuesen translúcidos  
- A eso. ¿Por qué crees que vine desde la casa hasta aquí? ¿Para traerte una paleta de chocolate?- Elia rió- Vine a enseñarte, a advertirte y a pedirte algo

Elia respiró profundo. Parecía que esa sería una larga noche.

- Comienza por la primera, papá  
- Ahhh... Me encanta volver a escucharte decir "papá"- dijo Mark todo meloso, juntando sus manos como para orar. Aquello incitó a Elia a fruncir el ceño- Ah, está bien- Mark volvió a la seriedad de antes- Lo primero: debes aprender los puntos débiles de Chrysos. El idiota tiene una fuerza de mil demonios pero… sus mayores falencias están aquí- decía apuntándose la cabeza- Si atacas su mente, tendrás la victoria asegurada

Elia no entendía, se le hacía un poco simple lo que acababa de decirle su padre y no tardó en expresarlo.

- Verás, Elia. En el arte del combate existen dos frentes: un frente físico y uno psicológico: y créeme, con bastante práctica, puedes derrotar a tu enemigo en cualquiera de estos dos. Recuerdo una vez que una muchacha, a punta de insultos bien dichos, pudo vencer a un hombre que la acosaba constantemente- Mark hablaba como si estuviese dando clase a un grupo de personas

... Generalmente los espadachines, caballeros, arqueros, y muchos otros combatientes, se especializan en el área física. El problema es que si te encuentras con alguien físicamente "imposible de vencer", necesitas recurrir a otros recursos y muchas veces las personas piensan que si no tienes fuerza estás acabado.

... Para este tipo de guerreros existe otro modo de combate: desmoralizar a tu enemigo. Es bastante complicado, porque consiste en estudiar detenidamente a tu rival, encontrar sus falencias, y restregárselas en la cara de la manera adecuada para que éste pierda concentración y confianza en sí mismo. Chrysos, es un sujeto confienzudo, arrogante y egoísta; aunque es muy duro lo puedes atacar de esa forma.

... Lo primero que debes hacer es no mostrarle miedo; Chrysos es capaz de hasta olerlo, y si siente miedo en ti te acabará en un santiamén. Debes mostrarte con harta confianza, nada de estar a medias. Lo segundo, ser cautelosa, impedir que lea tus movimientos, que prediga tus ataques. Lo tercero es ser rápida en el ataque, pero esperar bastante. Y lo último, mi niña, es tratar de no atacarlo directamente. De lo que te dije, salen cuatro cosas que son las más importantes de Chrysos: sus puntos débiles.

... El primero: Chrysos no soporta a la gente como él, con el mismo nivel de arrogancia; simplemente no los pasa. Eso provoca ira en él, que podrías aprovechar para contraatacar.

... El segundo: además de no soportar la arrogancia ajena, es impaciente. Si lo tienes esperando un ataque tuyo minutos se hartará y comenzará a fallar en sus movimientos.

... El tercero: el híbrido ataca muy bien, pero se defiende mal. Por eso la mejor política para atacarlo es el contraataque. Aunque para eso debes primero aprender a defenderte bien de él; no hacerlo será fatal

... Y el último punto débil de Chrysos, y el más importante, es que Chrysos es débil al ataque de los espíritus, en particular de aquellos que sufrieron sus penurias. Si tienes una cantidad de espíritus suficiente que busquen el mismo fin (acabar con él) tendrás la mejor arma para acabarlo

- Sabiendo todo esto, Elia, no tienes de qué preocuparte- Mark miraba atentamente a Elia. "De verdad se parece mucho a Isabel" se decía mientras- Además, tendrás una ventaja  
- ¿Cual?- preguntó extrañada  
- Yo- respondió señalándose con las manos, asomando una sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios  
- Ja, que modesto  
- No me pagan por ser modesto, mi niña- replicó Mark- En serio, debo reconocer de que vuelvo loco a Chrysos. O sea... para que me haya descuartizado como lo hizo...- El rostro de Elia cambió radicalmente, Mark lo notó y cambió abruptamente el sentido de lo que estaba diciendo- Ya, ahora si en serio. Chrysos me odió demasiado, me sigue odiando demasiado, puedo sentirlo. No sólo eso; creo que he sido de los pocos que ha dado una batalla con él y salido vivo, aunque, claro, ya sabes lo último que pasó- Unos segundos de silencio- Pero eso no te pasará a ti, no dejaré que te pase a tí, querida Elia- Ella sonrió un poco- Tu no cometerás los mismos errores que yo  
- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?  
- Porque te entrenaré para eso- Elia abrió los ojos sorprendida- Supongo que trajiste un báculo o algo así. Por eso podemos empezar

A la mañana siguiente Koru vio entrar al edificio destruido a la hechicera sumamente cansada, pero feliz. Nadie más estaba despierto. Se sintió tan curioso que no pudo evitar preguntarle dónde estuvo.

- Me quedé buscando algunas cosas afuera  
- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?  
- Cosas...-respondió ella vagamente  
- No habrás quedado de juntarte con Jason, ¿verdad?- preguntó de manera pícara, pero la hechicera apuntó en dirección al bulto que parecía ser Jason; Koru miró y giró sorprendido- ¿Te escapaste con otra persona?

La mirada severa de Elia le hizo finalmente desistir en buscar la respuesta. La muchacha avanzó hacia las ruinas de la cocina sin mirar atrás.

- Vaya- se dijo Koru para sí- Tiene pinta de haber estado peleando toda la noche ¿Salió a agarrarse con alguien acaso?

Esa misma mañana partieron hacia la pequeña ciudad de Aleia, con la esperanza de encontrar al mitad águila y a Renhart. Elia rezaba porque todavía estuviera vivo, mientras Jason trataba de calmarla. Cuando ya llevaban un buen tiempo caminando la hechicera decidió contarle al aspirante a caballero lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

- O sea que… guau…  
- Así que más te vale portarte bien- Le decía Elia- Estará muerto, pero todavía puede negarte su aprobación  
- ¿Aprobación para qué?- preguntó Jason ingenuamente  
- De todos los muchachos del grupo, tenías que elegir al más menso, ¿verdad?- sintió susurrar la hechicera en su oído  
- Yo sé por qué lo elegí, ¿bien?  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Jason  
- Eh… no era para ti- susurró ella a modo de respuesta. Se volvió hacia donde escuchó la voz de su padre- Y tú, por favor, compórtate… o me tomarán por loca

*****************************  
Todas las personas, todas, sin excepción alguna, hemos utilizado en alguna ocasión una careta, una máscara, velos que ocultan nuestro verdadero ser. ¿El fin? distinto para cada usuario: algunos, para no estar solos; otros, para estarlo, incluso hay algunos que se ocultan para proteger a los suyos. Sin embargo, los más tristes, los más penosos, son aquellos que ocultan su verdadero yo para no mostrar al resto sus sentimientos, para no sentirse débiles tal vez, o para no aproblemar al resto, o... quizás, porque piensan que sólo ellos deben solucionar sus problemas.

Elia tenía ese egoísmo con sus sentimientos desde que era pequeña. Comenzó a surgir luego de la muerte de su padre, haciéndola solitaria, indigna de contarle al resto sus problemas, mucho menos de pedirle ayuda a alguien. Lo que no sabía la hechicera era que esa manía la había heredado de él, de Mark...

Porque Mark nunca revelaba sus sentimientos a cualquiera. No tuvo amigos en la infancia, al menos gente a la cual confiarle sus secretos, mucho menos su mayor secreto: ser vidente. En una ocasión, cuando era pequeño, conversaba con un niño de su misma edad, sin darse cuenta que en realidad no estaba vivo, y que el resto de la gente no podía verle. Sus padres lo sabían, era una tradición familiar, pero los vecinos y personas cercanas a la familia les extrañó un poco; al principio no se alarmaron, tendieron a pensar que era alguna especie de "amigo imaginario", que desaparecería... pero no fue así.

A medida que Mark crecía se le veía conversar con más "gente invisible" y pasó al estatus de "extraño" para el vecindario. Los otros padres les prohibían a sus hijos acercarse a él, pensaban todos que estaba loco. En realidad, así lo pensaba la mayoría de la gente normal; dividían a los videntes en dos grupos: charlatanes y locos. No se sabía cuál era el mejor grupo de los dos, pero al menos los del primero no recibían calificativos como "malditos", "hijos del demonio", ni tampoco sentían la discriminación por ciertos sectores sociales, en especial la alta sociedad. Mark no fue a la Escuela de Gren, pues sus padres no tenían mucho dinero; estudió en cambio con Renhart, el que en ese tiempo había reclutado un pequeño grupo de niños.

Fue en casa de Millen donde Mark vio por primera vez a Isabel Rimm, la madre de Elia, que en su tiempo tenía 10 años. En un principio le pareció la típica niñita de papi, llena de clase, riqueza y, claro, incapaz de acercarse a un inadaptado como él. Así lo fue durante mucho tiempo y Mark comenzaba a disfrutar ahuyentando a los niños, y después adolescentes y adultos. Pensaba que si mostraba esa careta despiadada, esa personalidad cruel, la gente le temería y... dejaría de hacerle daño. Hasta que...

Una noche, muchos años después, cansado de trabajar como el perro de la Liga de Oth, Mark salió furioso a tomar aire luego de discutir airosamente con uno de sus jefes. Caminó sin rumbo fijo y sin darse cuenta llegó al centro de Gren. Se sentó en una banca, mirando al suelo, sin notar que alguien más estaba allí desde antes. Le miró fingiendo no importarle, encontrándose con los ojos castaños, perturbadores, de Isabel. Ella se acercó a él con la intención de preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero él habló de manera cortante; ante la insistencia de la muchacha, el hombre dijo cosas hirientes como siempre, pero ella no hizo caso y se sentó justo a su lado. Se quedaron así hasta el alba sin decir palabra alguna; sólo cuando el sol se asomó por las casas, Isabel se incorporó y antes de marcharse le dijo:

- Siempre vengo aquí los viernes, por si quieres volverme a encontrar

Al principio fue curiosidad lo que llamó a Mark a volver cada viernes por la noche al mismo sitio, luego placer a medida que conocía a la misteriosa aristócrata, y finalmente necesidad, cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de ella. Isabel no tardó en confesarle lo mismo. Con ella era totalmente diferente que con los demás: era gracioso, alegre, cómico y lanzabas bromas cada cierto tiempo; con ella bajaba todas las defensas que tenía a cero, y no le importaba, porque sabía que ella no le haría daño. El panorama de su vida comenzaba a verse más gentil.

No obstante, la sola idea de que una Rimm se comprometiera con un loco, un "hijo del demonio" era aberrante para la familia, la que nunca aprobó a Mark. Isabel decidió irse con él, y la familia simplemente le dio la espalda, haciendo como si nunca hubiese existido una hija para ellos. Mark entonces comenzaba a tener problemas por cosas inconclusas en la Liga de Oth (presentó su renuncia apenas se fue a vivir con Isabel), haciéndole usar su nueva personalidad como una careta también, esperando no preocupar de más a su ahora esposa; costumbre que, desde luego, mantuvo tiempo después con el resto de la gente que quiso hasta sus últimos días.

La vida de Mark había sido tormentosa: perdió a sus padres cuando era todavía un joven, y cuando había encontrado a Isabel, el amor de su vida, la pierde después de un parto complicado. Quien heredó a ese Mark espontáneo y alegre fue Elia, su hija. A excepción de ella y su amiga, la diosa del viento, el espía siguió siendo frío e hiriente con el resto de la gente. Fuera de ese grupo quedaba Renhart Millen, al único que le tenía respeto, y Anabella, su vecina, que lo apoyó desde siempre; el resto para él daba igual.

Por otra parte, la familia Rimm abandonó Gren meses después de que la muchacha Isabel se escapara de la casa, yéndose a una casona en una ciudad vecina. Había sólo un par de personas que apoyaban el actuar de Isabel, pero eran acalladas inmediatamente por Octavio, el patriarca Rimm y abuelo paterno de Isabel, y su hermana, la solterona Elena. Ninguno de ellos se arrepintió nunca de su actuar, ni tampoco de haber abandonado a Elia cuando quedó huérfana. Sin embargo Elena comenzó a tener sus dudas luego de lo que su sobrina-nieta le había dicho... en casa de Bernard se había mostrado diferente a como ella había pensado...

Le vio entrar tan decidida a la habitación que realmente parecía como si no le hubiera importado esos años de abandono, ese tiempo de desprecio. No se molestó en mirarla, tendida en la cama, con vendas en el pie esguinzado; sólo caminó hacia la ventana del otro lado y quedó mirando hacia el vacío (sabía que no estaba mirando nada). Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Elia fue la que habló primero.

- Quiero que sepas- la joven se afirmó en el marco de la ventana sin voltear-, que no vine a pedirte ninguna explicación sobre tu abandono ni el de tu familia, ni tampoco a exigirte que me aceptes en ella, mucho menos a mendigar un poco de cariño. Sólo quiero aclararte algo: me debes una  
- A qué te refieres- trató de hablar lo más fluidamente dentro de su asombro  
- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Te salvé la vida- Elia hizo una pausa, esperando a que la mujer replicara, pero no dijo nada-; de no haber sido por mí hubieras muerto esta noche. Así que me debes, Elena

La mujer no sabía qué pensar, mucho menos qué decir. Sentimientos encontrados vagaban por su mente y corazón. Soltó entonces lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Si crees que voy a "pagarte", me temo que estás equivocada, mocosa  
- Me importa un bledo lo que temas- Elia hablaba con la misma voz fría que aquella vez en el despacho de su maestro- Me debes una, y me la vas a pagar cuando yo estime conveniente. Después de que saldes tu deuda conmigo, no quiero volver a saber de ti ni de ningún otro Rimm. ¿Está claro?  
- Como quieras

Y se marchó de la habitación, otra vez sin mirarla. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo adolorido por la batalla anterior y por primera vez en su vida un sentimiento de culpa la invadió. Nunca se había preguntado cómo se había sentido su nieta en ese tiempo. Sin embargo, en ese momento el orgullo fue más fuerte y apartó todo sentimiento culposo de su cabeza, haciéndola volver a aquel paradigma en el que ella siempre tenía la razón... siempre.

*************

- Oh cielos- fue lo que exclamó Lyra al llegar a Aleia. Se podía ver a leguas la destrucción de la ciudad; casas en llamas, cadáveres a diestra y siniestra, el olor a carne quemada se mezclaba con el humo. El escenario era desolador.

- No puedo creerlo...- susurraba Elia- Maldito hijo de...  
- ¡Epa!- exclamó Zul- Aquí los que decimos vulgaridades somos Lidda y yo. Mantengamos los roles, ¿vale?- La hechicera veía que el muchacho trataba de mantener la tranquilidad. Asintió amablemente

Ludovico dio unos pasos hacia adelante mirando para todos lados; parecía buscar algo.

- Decía usted, señorita maga, que cerca se encuentran los cuarteles de la Liga de Oth, ¿no es así?  
- No fui yo  
- Bueno, el espíritu que salió de su brazalete- rectificó él  
- A todo esto- preguntó Jason, hace rato que se había mantenido con la boca cerrada- ¿Cómo fue que salió esa... cosa de tu brazalete?  
- Son los espíritus encerrados por mi padre- contestó Elia- Todavía no cumplen su contrato de paz con él  
- Pero él está muerto- se adelantó Sikoth- ¿Cómo van a cumplir su contrato si la otra parte no está aquí?  
- Estos brazaletes tienen la habilidad de encerrar espíritus aún si sus contratos de paz han sido absueltos- Explicó la maga mientras buscaba algún sobreviviente- Si el contratista terrenal muere, quien se ponga el brazalete hace un contrato implícito con ellos. Afortunadamente el contrato de mi padre, el antiguo dueño, es el mismo que yo buscaba hacer con ellos  
- Ejem- Ludovico se aclaró la garganta fuertemente- Decía... que el edificio de la Liga debe estar cerca  
- No podemos depender de ellos, Ludovico- le dijo Elia- Bernard delató a los jefes. Puede haber más espías dentro  
- Eh… Sabes que nos podemos enfrentar a una bandada de híbridos de águila, ¿verdad?- preguntó Torom  
- Sí  
- ¿Y no piensas que podríamos necesitar ayuda?  
- No quiero ayuda de ellos. Además, si tienen a mi maestro vendrán solos  
- No sólo eso…- murmuró Ludovico- La Liga de Oth se encarga de separar las piezas de la pluma y esconderlas para que nadie las encuentre. Ustedes están muy cerca de reunirlas todas. ¿No creen que ya se enteraron de su propósito? Si saben que estamos aquí, no sólo seremos atacados por aventis… también seremos atacados por los mejores magos de toda Mimir  
- Glup- tragó saliva Koru- Tendremos un costal de enemigos

Llegaron a la plaza de armas del pueblo, el que estaba semi destruido. Al centro quedaban los restos de lo que fue alguna vez una fuente de agua. Elia se puso al centro, tomó aire y se preparó para gritar.

- ¡Chrysos! ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Libera a Renhart y sal a pelear!  
- No va a salir- Le dijo Lidda al lado- Está esperando a que lo busques  
- No voy a jugar a las escondidas con él  
- Tú entraste a su terreno- le respondía la halfing un poco molesta-, así que tú te adaptas a sus juegos  
- Bien dicho, enana- exclamó una voz ronca unos siete metros arriba de ellos.

Volando sobre sus cabezas estaba nada menos que Chrysos, el híbrido dorado. El brazalete de Elia se sacudía con fuerza mientras ella trataba de controlar su muñeca. Todos tendieron de inmediato a poner sus manos en las armas, preparados para atacar.

- ¿Tienes miedo, bruja?- preguntó con desdén, mientras agitaba sus alas pesadamente- Veo tu mano temblar a lo lejos  
- Son mis ganas de destrozarte la cara- respondió furiosa- ¡Dime dónde está mi maestro!  
- Ja, así no sería divertido, ¿No crees?- Sus ojos mostraban tanto placer que hasta para Lidda pareció repugnante- Mira, el juego será así: Estás al centro de la ciudad; primero tienes que salir de aquí, y luego encontrarme en alguno de los edificios. No parece difícil ¿verdad?  
- Apostaría que ese parlamento te lo hizo aprender Calik- Esta vez parecía hablar una Elia diferente, más calmada-, tu sólo no podrías haber inventado esta idea tan... sofisticada; es demasiado elevada para tu mente pequeña-... y más hiriente. Aquella bomba hizo efecto inmediato en el orgullo del híbrido  
- Sólo te digo esto, mocosa: búscame o tu maestro muere en una hora. Me divertiré mucho comiendo sus intestinos. Nos vemos... Si logras llegar- Chrysos remontó en el cielo y se perdió de vista entre las nubes

Buscar a Renhart en una ciudad solitaria no parecía un desafío grande... pero sabían todos que no estaban solos. Lyra podía sentir la presencia de ninjas rodeándolos a medida que los segundos pasaban; si la pelea se ponía difícil, sería imposible encontrarlo en una hora. Elia optó por obtener un poco de ayuda: se puso en cuclillas y levantó su mano derecha a la altura de su boca.

- Anark- susurró-, necesito que me señales dónde está Renhart Millen. Indícame el camino hacia él

La hechicera se levantó y se quedó mirando hacia la izquierda. Señalando hacia esa dirección, le pidió al grupo que se movieran para esa zona.

- Elia, ¿Dijiste "Anark"?- preguntó Lidda con el ceño fruncido  
- Sí- respondió brevemente  
- ¿No es el perro de...  
- Sí  
- Pero yo...  
- Sí- Elia miró detenidamente a la halfing- Y está aquí como espíritu. Nos va a ayudar  
- Ah, diablos- susurró- Si mato a alguien no espero encontrármelo meses después. Estúpidos contratos de paz...

No se movieron siquiera un metro cuando de frente y de los lados recibieron ataques de estrellas. Esquivadas, siguieron adelante con prisa encontrando al primer grupo de ninjas.

- Pase lo que pase- decía Ludovico desenfundando- No se separen. Koru, Jason, Sikoth; ustedes defienden las espaldas. Lidda, Torom; ustedes atacan adelante conmigo. Lyra, Zul; ustedes defienden derecha e izquierda. Candras, haz lo que puedas; Elia, te quedas al medio y atacas donde haga falta  
- ¿Desde cuándo das órdenes de estratega?- reclamó Lidda. En eso un ninja se le tiró encima y de no ser por el golpe de San Espada habría caído herida en el estómago  
- Desde que no me caen ninjas del cielo. Pon atención  
- Imbécil...- La halfing se repuso justo para ver un ninja saltando desde una ventana, el que cayó muerto al segundo después gracias a una de sus dagas

Al llegar a la primera esquina visualizaron al menos 50 tipos, pero con la disposición de Ludovico las cosas no andaban mal. Algunos no alcanzaban a llegar a dos metros de ellos por las dagas de Lidda, las alabardas de Lyra o los hechizos de Elia. Los que sí, eran despedidos de inmediato por las espadas. El grupo se movía en bloque hacia donde la hechicera dijera, y al parecer todo el trayecto era izquierda.

- Qué dice Anark, Elia- gritó Ludovico quince minutos después del encuentro con el híbrido  
- Hacia la izquierda- respondió ella mientras cortaba la fila de ninjas de la derecha con viento- Siempre a la izquierda  
- Creo que ya acabamos con la mitad de los ninjas- se atrevió a decir Sikoth  
- ¿Estás loco? Debe haber cientos escondidos en las casas- le exclamó Torom, al parecer la relación entre ellos dos estaba mejorando considerablemente  
- ¡Esperen!- interrumpió Elia; su brazalete volvía a sacudirse con fuerza- Anark, hacia dónde debemos ir- decía la muchacha a modo de pregunta, entonces miró hacia el sur- Debemos movernos hacia el sur  
- ¡Cuidado!- exclamó Koru.

Un ninja lo había pasado e iba directo hacia la hechicera, pero Jason logró detenerlo en el momento preciso usando una de las técnicas aprendidas de Ludovico semanas atrás.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a la hechicera. Ella movió la cabeza en señal positiva- Bien  
- Por lo menos se preocupa por ti- dijo Mark a ella- Algo bueno tenía que tener

Siguieron en dirección sur, notando que en realidad la densidad de ninjas disminuía conforme avanzaban. Eso podía ser tanto positivo como negativo, y Ludovico no tardó en señalarlo.

- ¿Crees que están escondidos?- preguntó Lyra  
- Puede ser- respondió- Ve tú y Torom a revisar las casas de los lados. El resto no desarme la formación

Lyra fue a la casa de la derecha y rápidamente revisó la sala y el segundo piso, y no encontrando nada volvió con el grupo. Torom fue a la de la izquierda y encontró a un par de niños escondidos en el baño; les dijo que se quedaran allí y que no salieran por nada. Pero cuando quiso volver a la calle se encontró con un ninja en el dintel de la puerta.

- Sal de aquí, no hay nada que te sirva

Le atacó por el lado pero ése se escapó y corrió justo hacia el baño. Antes de llegar cayó al suelo por una bola de luz formada por el ojiverde.

- Te dije que te fueras de aquí, no ibas a encontrar nada  
- Ustedes lo perderán todo…

Torom se acercó al tipo, pisó su mano derecha y apuntando a la cabeza del shinobi con su pesada espada lo amenazó.

- ¡Habla!- le ordenó- Por qué vamos a perderlo todo  
- Van a morir aquí… y perderán las piezas de la pluma que tengan con ustedes- Entonces el espadachín cayó en cuenta- La ciudad está rodeada; mi señor Calik no tardará en llegar y cuando pase la hora que Chrysos les dejó… todo el ejército de Keel entrará a atacarlos

El tipo mandó una risotada enorme y con las fuerzas que le quedaban echó su cuello hacia delante, degollándose con la cuchilla dorada de Torom.

Mientras los muchachos allá afuera peleaban por entrar, Chrysos miraba con júbilo a través del ventanal, observando cómo la ciudadela era destruida. En su mente, retorcidas ideas de cómo destruir, destripar, acabar humanos giraban en su cabeza. Su lengua pasó por el exterior de su pico con placer, giró en sus talones y sus agudos ojos cayeron sobre un cuerpo inmóvil en un rincón de la habitación. Se acercó a él, lo tomó por el cuello y graznó a su oído lo más suave que pudo:

- Voy a esperar a que venga por ti, brujo imbécil. Después de que saboree su sangre y la destripe... seguiré contigo

Le lanzó hacia la pared, pero el sujeto no se quejó. Apenas abrió la boca para decirle:

- Tendrás suerte si puedes tocarla, viene con compañía

Entonces el híbrido soltó una carcajada estridente.

- ¿Ese grupo de niñatos y el vejete asesino?  
- No, Chrysos- Renhart hizo una mueca- Viene con Ian

El rostro del mitad águila se quedó congelado, abriendo los ojos exageradamente.

- Eso es... imposible- Un tic en su ojo derecho indicaba una mezcla de cólera y miedo- Yo... yo lo maté  
- Ya verás- respondió el hechicero con un dejo de felicidad

Chrysos se acercó rápidamente a Renhart y lo pateó con fuerza de vuelta a su rincón y, respirando agitadamente, giró hacia la ventana, tratando de distraerse con recuerdos del macabro espectáculo de horas atrás.

Afuera las cosas se estaban haciendo más fáciles. Cuando Torom volvió al grupo y les dijo lo que el ninja le mencionó antes de matarse, las caras de extrañeza no se hicieron esperar.

- Elia ¿Estás segura que tu maestro está aquí?- preguntó el espadachín después de explicarles  
- ¿Dudas de mi palabra?  
- No… o sea…- Torom no sabía qué decir para no contestar afirmativamente y sonar descortés  
- A lo que Torom se refiere es a que tal vez el fantasma se equivocó- Jason se acercó a Elia tratando de no bajar la guardia  
- Los fantasmas no mienten- contestó ella-, y tampoco se equivocan en estas cosas  
- Tal vez sea cierto- decía Ludovico dando la espalda al campo de batalla- Tal vez Renhart sí está acá… De hecho es parte de la trampa de Calik

Todos dieron vuelta a mirar a Ludo; éste los miró extrañado.

- Que… ¿Acaso les sorprende?- Asegurándose de que nadie más estaba cerca para atacarlos, se dio vuelta completamente para mirar al grupo entero- Es fácil: tomas algo que le guste a tu presa, lo usas como señuelo y lo pones en una jaula… para después matar a tu presa ¿No lo habían visto antes?  
- Por eso capturaron al maestro de Elia ahora y no antes- decía Jason- Ya se me hacía extraño que Chrysos tuviera la necesidad de capturarlo ahora y hacer venir a Elia, cuando no había tenido intenciones de hacerlo antes  
- Calik sabía que haciéndolo me traería de inmediato, y apostó a que todos ustedes también vendrían conmigo- Elia sonaba decepcionada- Soy una tonta  
- Claro que no- Jason puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de la hechicera- Tú no sabías lo que estaban planeando… Además, sabiendo eso o no íbamos a venir a salvar a tu maestro de todas maneras- Elia lo miró a los ojos, y con los ojos húmedos le sonrió  
- Gracias- dijo  
- Ya paremos de cursilerías- interrumpía Lidda. Mirando hacia delante, la halfing apuntó a un edificio de cinco pisos- Ya revisamos todos los demás lugares; Chrysos debe estar allí  
- Entonces, andando- Ludovico se adelantó con espada en mano y lo siguieron los demás. Elia se quedó parada unos segundos hasta que fue tirada por la mano de Jason  
- ¿Vamos?  
- Si  
- ¿Estás lista?- Mientras miraba a la hechicera a los ojos, le apretaba la mano suavemente para que sintiera su presencia  
- Si

Era el último edificio en pie, tenía que ser ese o Chrysos ya no estaba allí, y les quedaban quince minutos. Entraron rápidamente y recibieron ataques casi de inmediato, pero sólo eran cinco tipos los que estaban en la sala.

Uno de ellos corrió hacia Lyra pensando que sería blanco fácil; craso error. La shinobi alzó a Alpha y Omega y formando unas tijeras cortó al sujeto por el lado. Trató de volver a atacar pero segundos después cayó desangrado. Un segundo tipo trató de defender a su compañero herido y atacando a Lyra con estocadas la hizo retroceder metros hacia la puerta. Éste era particularmente rápido con la espada larga.

- Trataré de contenerlo aquí- decía la muchacha de cabellos negros- Ustedes muévanse al piso de arriba  
- Yo me quedo aquí- dijo de inmediato Torom corriendo a atacar al tercer oponente, pero éste esquivó el golpe de la espada dorada  
- Tú vete al piso superior- ordenó Ludovico mientras acababa con el cuarto contendiente- Acompaña a Elia y Koru

Jason trataba de darle al último pero se le hacía difícil; se cubría muy bien. De pronto el ninja contraatacó y en un par de movimientos hirió al aspirante a caballero en la mano izquierda.

- ¡Jason!- Elia se había dado cuenta del golpe  
- Estoy bien- dijo tratando de defenderse- Ve arriba, se acaba el tiempo

Koru, Lidda, Elia y Torom subieron al segundo piso y lo que encontraron allí no les gustó para nada: dos híbridos de águila esperaban al final del pasillo. Al llegar al rellano de la escalera los recibió un hacha gigante; por suerte alcanzaron a agacharse.

- Vaya recibimiento- exclamó el ojiverde- Elia, qué te dije sobre encontrarnos con más pájaros  
- Bien, bien, tenías razón- La maga miró hacia la pared, tratando de divisar alguna sombra- Tenemos que llegar arriba o no podremos darles. Lidda- miró a Lidda de reojo-, qué propones- La halfing la miraba extrañada  
- No me mires así, el imbécil es el que da órdenes...- Ahora tenía la mirada de Torom y Koru en ella- Ah... Elia, puedes hacer una muralla para detener cualquier ataque. Alcancé a ver que hay dos puertas hacia los lados; tenemos que meternos dentro o no vamos a poder ni tocarlos

Tal como sugirió Lidda, la hechicera hizo un "escuda" en forma de muralla y mientras los aventis trataban de atacarles, lograron meterse en las dos habitaciones que estaban cerca de la escalera. El problema era que ninguno de ellos se había enfrentado antes a un mitad águila y salido victorioso, así que no había estrategia conocida para atacarles.

- Esta será mi primera vez- le dijo Koru a Elia en tono de broma- Estoy emocionado  
- Espero no sea la última

La maga se colocó en el umbral de la puerta y, susurrando palabras que Koru no entendía, lanzó un rayo hacia los híbridos sin mucho efecto. Lidda sacó la mataconejos y pensó lanzarla, pero se arrepintió; estaban en un espacio reducido y las dos aves ocupaban todo el ancho del pasillo, si lanzaba la daga envenenada no tendría cómo recuperarla hasta que ellos cayeran ¿Cómo atacar una muralla capaz de hacerlos pedazos?... o tal vez...

- Las aventis son conocidas por hacer pedazos a sus víctimas con sus picos... y con sus patas,  
¿verdad?- decía Lidda hacia la otra habitación  
- En este espacio tan pequeño no son capaces de tomar vuelo, así que no nos pueden destrozar tan fácilmente- Elia se acomodó el brazalete firmemente a su muñeca  
- Si los desarmamos será pan comido- completó la halfing en la puerta de la pieza

La hechicera cerró los ojos y susurrando palabras en un lenguaje extraño formó una figura humana, alta, con una capa enorme y una máscara en su rostro. Nadie lo conocía y de no saber que ése era su padre, tampoco le habría distinguido.

- Hola muchachos- saludó confiado-, joven halfing- le dijo a Lidda- y jóvenes espadachines- y luego a Koru y Torom- ¿Dónde estamos, pequeña maga?- preguntó a Elia  
- En el segundo piso del edificio de Chrysos. Él debe estar en el quinto  
- ¿Quién diablos es este sujeto?- preguntó Lidda con un dejo de molestia  
- Ah- contestaba Elia- Él es...  
- Mark Luminen, señorita halfing- pero Mark interrumpió a su hija- Aunque el plumífero allá arriba me conoce por Ian

El hecho de que el sujeto la llamara "señorita halfing" tal como Ludovico irritó tanto a Lidda que se estaba animando a darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero en ese momento Mark salió de la habitación y, avanzando por el pasillo, formó algo parecido a una bola de energía. Al lanzarla hacia uno de los aventis, que le impactó de lleno, hizo que soltara su hacha dándoles unos segundos de ventaja.

Elia aprovechó el momento para salir de su habitación y lanzar una bola de luz directamente a los ojos del otro híbrido, que corría hacia ellos. En eso apareció Koru por detrás y con la espada corta perforó su pecho; el aventis graznaba de dolor. En ese mismo instante Lidda se aprovechaba del caos para robar el hacha del primer híbrido en el fondo del pasillo mientras tenía a Torom detrás; levantando la espada dorada, el ojiverde cortó el ala derecha del mitad águila dejándolo imposibilitado para moverse.

- Por Lathia, estoy venciendo a un híbrido- exclamó Koru retirando la espada

Pero poco después de que terminara la frase, el híbrido agitó el ala izquierda con fuerza y estrelló a Koru hacia el fondo del pasillo, cayendo inconsciente. Torom se dio vuelta para mirarlo y al volver su cabeza hacia el frente vio la garra del aventis lista para desgarrarlo, y casi sin darse cuenta esquivó el golpe y cortó su pata. Terminando el trabajo fue a ayudar al resto a vencer al que quedaba, pero entre Elia y Lidda ya lo habían acabado.

- Torom, Elia; ustedes suban al piso siguiente- decía la halfing mientras se acercaba a Koru para ver su estado- Voy a tratar de despertar a éste

Asintiendo, el espadachín y la hechicera subieron al tercer piso rápidamente, sin embargo al llegar al final de la escalera no vieron a nadie. Poniendo su brazo frente a Elia, Torom le decía que se quedara allí mientras él avanzaba de a poco por el largo pasillo lleno de puertas; después de revisar unos minutos parecía no haber nadie en ese piso.

- Aquí no hay nadie- concluyó Torom  
- No se habrá acabado el tiempo, ¿verdad?- preguntó asustada Elia  
- No- susurró Torom sin estar seguro de lo que decía- Todavía deben quedar 10 minu…  
- Quedan 10 minutos- interrumpió alguien llegando de abajo por la escalera. Era Ludovico

San Espada, Jason, Lyra, Zul y Candras venían subiendo juntos, a los segundos después apareció Lidda.

- Koru está bien- les informó a todos-, sólo se dejó un chichón en la cabeza  
- Vamos entonces

El cuarto piso era completamente diferente al tercero. Por lo poco que pudo ver Lidda sin que nadie más se diera cuenta estaba atestado de híbridos de águila; al parecer querían asegurarse de acabar con todos ellos. Además estaba despejado y no tenía cuartos, por lo que podían volar a su antojo. Tenían que entrar como lo hicieron antes: Elia se paró cerca del rellano de la escalera y haciendo el escuda más grande que pudo dejó que los demás subieran al piso superior y les dejo tiempo suficiente para posicionarse y atacar.

Ludovico ya lo había entendido antes de llegar allí. "Desde un principio planeaban matarnos a todos… Ya deben haberse enterado de la muerte de Aghamen, y con eso Calik ya no tenía impedimentos para atacarnos abiertamente" pensaba rápido antes de ponerse a pelear "Si salimos de ésta, tendremos que tener mucho más cuidado con ser vistos… por la.."

Pero antes de completar la frase en su mente vio a un híbrido deslizarse hacia él e instintivamente desenvainó la espada para protegerse del hachazo. "Qué estás pensando San Espada, si sigues así te van a matar uno de estos días" Y después de haberse dicho eso, no pudo evitar responderse "Aunque… tal vez sería mejor"

En eso vio una bola de luz formada por Torom pasar rozando su cara, que impactó en el rostro del mitad águila dejándolo ciego. Atinó entonces a perforar su pecho lleno de plumas con su espada. "Como sea, hoy no voy a morir aquí" se dijo determinantemente, y sacudiendo la cabeza reaccionó para volver a la batalla.

La estrategia era simple: No podían con todos los híbridos a la vez, así que Elia encerraba a unos dos o tres en una especie de Kekkai mientras el resto se encargaba de matarlos; la hechicera quedaba expuesta en esos momentos por lo que era protegida por Jason. En cuestión de minutos, y habiendo descubierto el punto débil de los híbridos de águila (los ojos) acabaron con la mitad. Pero ahora quedaban menos de 5 minutos y si Elia no era capaz de llegar al otro extremo del salón gigante y subir las escaleras todo lo que habían hecho sería en vano. Jason fue el primero en expresarlo.

- Elia, deshaz la barrera y corre al otro lado o sino no alcanzarás a cumplir el plazo  
- Pero no hemos acabado con ellos todavía- reclamó ella  
- El trato era si llegabas donde él- gritó Ludovico mientras cortaba el cuello de su enemigo- No importa cómo  
- ¿Y ustedes?  
- Estaremos bien- respondió Zul- ¡Anda antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Pasaban los segundos y Elia no se movía de donde estaba. Tenía miedo de bajar la guardia y que sus amigos fueran atacados, o que ella fuera atacada en el intento. Pero antes de tratar de pensar en una forma para ponerlos a salvo a todos fue Koru que subiendo al cuarto piso sacó la bolsa de provisiones y lanzó a un rincón del salón 4 conejos muertos, corriendo él al otro extremo.

- ¡Corre ahora!

A algunos les pareció hasta gracioso el actuar del ladrón, pero el olor a conejo fresco pareció hipnotizar a los aventis que se quedaron mirándolos en el rincón del salón. La pandilla sabía perfectamente qué hacer. Antes de que los híbridos recobraran el sentido se lanzaron hacia ellos; Ludovico los amarró con el látigo, Lidda cortó con el florete los ojos de uno y Lyra los del otro, y el resto se encargó de darles las estocadas finales en el pecho. Jason iba a atacar también cuando fue detenido por la mano de Elia; al darse vuelta la hechicera le dio un beso en la boca.

- Si no vuelvo en 5 minutos, váyanse sin mí  
- Pero…  
- Pero nada. Se van o serán encontrados por la guardia real y entonces no tendremos esperanza de encontrarnos- Jason percibió la determinación de la muchacha- Voy a estar bien  
- Cuídate  
- Tu también. Nos volveremos a ver…- y se alejó corriendo hacia la escalera del fondo  
- … Caballero Wade- susurró Jason mientras veía los zapatos de la hechicera desapareciendo

*****************  
No sé como escribir este momento. Veo la ventana como me perdiera en el tiempo… Las luces de las velas se reflejan en los vidrios en formas extrañas. Siento un vacío en mi interior tan extraño...

- ¡¡Sir Rilian!!

Sir Rilian debía medir cerca de uno coma ochenta metros, con pelo corto algo alborotado y ojos miel que relucían una inocencia engañosa en un caballero con más de diez años como él. Este, tenía al frente a una joven unos once u doce años menos que él, Cristina, la cantora curadora de la cuna de Sibel.

- Buenos días Mylady Cristina – contestó amablemente el caballero – no pensé encontrarla en las calles de Elfinld  
- Si… - contestó Cristina – no es común ver a una cantora curadora caminando por las calles… pero… es que…

Rilian levantó una ceja, Cristina tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda ocultando algo mientras le hablaba nerviosamente. Con una gran sonrisa y rápidos movimientos le quitó lo que tenía, era un pequeño bolso.

- ¿Escapándose de casa? – preguntó Rilian – sé que usted es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace pero recuerde que usted nunca ha viajado y no sabe bien lo que le espera  
- Lo sé – dijo Cristina - ¡Pero Gustavo me va a ayudar!

No supo como ocultar su cara de asombro Rilian al ver al padre de Ludovico apareciendo como fantasma detrás de Rilian. Él había cruzado un par de palabras con el señor Powelki antes de su muerte.

- No pensé verlo de nuevo señor Powelki – dijo Sir Rilian haciendo una pequeña inclinación de respeto – pero aunque usted proteja a Cristina como Dazaja a Cameén no puedo permitir que haga un viaje así  
- Usted detenga a Cristina porque yo no lo haré – dijo Gustavo cruzando los brazos – no es que no me preocupe, pero ahora soy un simple sirviente

Rilian miró fijamente a los ojos de Cristina, esta temblaba un poco… Había escuchado que Sir Rilian en batalla era de la talla de Ludovico, por ende, no podría vencerlo aunque quisiera.

- ¿Sabes lo que paso con su majestad Aghamen? – preguntó Rilian, cortando el pensamiento de Cristina

Cristina miró el suelo.

- Madam Leila nos ha pedido a todos silencio… - dijo Cristina – pero si me deja ir puedo negociar esa información  
- Parece que se ha juntado con alguien que tiene la misma mala costumbre que Cameén – dijo Rilian mirando de reojo a Gustavo – bien, puedo dejarla hacer su viaje, pero no irá sola, irá conmigo  
- Entonces pido otra cosa a cambio – dijo Cristina – porque no es exactamente lo que quiero  
- ¿¿¡¡No que eras una niña pura y linda!!?? – dijo Rilian sorprendido – bueno… bueno… dime que quieres, como caballero no puedo dejarte sola en esto  
- Usted fue buen amigo de Ludovico – dijo Cristina – sospecho que sabe su historia… ¿No es cierto? ¡Quiero saber la verdad!

Rilian se empezó a sobar el mentón

- No he visto a Cameén desde hace más de 10 años – dijo Rilian – exactamente, desde que hicimos una misión juntos después de que dejo de ser caballero… Solo sé hasta la historia de la masa… peste de Keel  
- Sé lo que paso en Keel – contestó Cristina – no sé preocupe, pero sé que falta algo que no sabe Ludovico, algo sobre Camile y usted ¿No?  
- Se puede decir… – dijo Rilian cruzando los brazos – pero no es nada que pueda comentar tan fácilmente. Espero tener su silencio ante Cameén y el mundo

Cristina respiró profundo

- Por saber la verdad del señor Ludovico – dijo Cristina – por supuesto  
- Es una larga historia – siguió Rilian – se la contaré en el viaje… solo le adelantaré una cosa

Una inevitable sonrisa malévola se dibujo en la boca del caballero, como si disfrutara plenamente esto.

- Camile y yo fuimos más cercanos de lo que Cameén sospechó

*****************  
Quedaban pasos para enfrentarse quizás a su final. Había decidido enfrentarlo sola… o no tan sola; tenía a su padre justo a su lado, podía sentir que le decía "Todo va a estar bien". Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, una mezcla entre miedo, ansiedad e ira, a pesar de que debía guardar la compostura. Estaba frente a la puerta que daba al último piso, su corazón latía mas fuerte que nunca…

Tomó el pomo de la puerta, giró y abrió de par en par, preparada para recibir un hachazo directo en cuello; pero en vez de eso pudo ver un salón destruido por el fuego, donde faltaban varias secciones de las murallas, dando hacia fuera, y en un rincón la silueta de un hombre de rodillas. Se acercó corriendo al bulto esperando que todavía estuviera vivo.

- ¡Renhart!- se agachó y tomando el rostro de su maestro lo levantó para verlo bien- ¡Maestro, responda!- Al ver que tenía una venda en la boca se la retiró  
- ¡Cuidado!- gritó el anciano

Elia sólo sintió una ráfaga enorme empujando su cuerpo, y de no ser por la barrera que traía gracias al brazalete habría caído al vacío por las murallas rotas. Miró hacia donde sintió que venía el golpe... ahí estaba; volando unos metros sobre el suelo, la esperaba Chrysos.

- Conque llegaste- le dijo mientras la hechicera levantaba a su maestro-... y justo a tiempo- Apuntó un reloj de arena en la esquina del destruido cuarto, al que le faltaban poca arena por caer  
- Tú...- Había esperado este momento tanto tiempo, había pensado tantas veces lo que iba a decirle al híbrido cuando lo viera. En ese instante todo aquello se transformó en un lienzo blanco, vacío; entonces Elia prefirió hablarle con el corazón- Tú... No eres capaz de dimensionar todo el daño que has hecho; tú y los de tu clase  
- ¿Vas a culpar también al perro ese... el tal Zul?  
- No- respondió de manera seca-, no hablo de los híbridos. Hablo de los sedientos de sangre, de los genocidas como tú, Omino o Calik. Eres esa clase de gente que disfruta con el sufrimiento de los demás, que necesita matar para sentirse útil en este planeta. Sean híbridos o humanos, dioses o mortales, ¡para mí son de la misma calaña!  
- Vamos- El aventis trataba de excusarse con una sonrisa en el rostro- Sabes que los híbridos necesitamos matar para alimentarnos  
- Cínico

La hechicera provocó una ráfaga de viento esperando derribar a Chrysos en el aire, pero no lo logró y el híbrido respondió lanzando su hacha cual boomerang se tratase. Elia lo rechazó devolviéndoselo directo a la cara; éste alcanzó a reaccionar.

- Eres un cínico, Chrysos- le dijo la greniana dando un par de pasos hacia adelante- No necesitabas matar a la gente de Celes hace 15 años, ni a los de los pueblos a las orillas del río- Volvió a provocar una ráfaga, esta vez más fuerte empujando a Chrysos medio metro atrás y derribando el reloj hasta hacerlo caer a la calle- Ni tampoco necesitabas matar a la gente de esta ciudad

La ráfaga que había generado esta vez fue tan fuerte que empujó al híbrido al borde del edificio.

- Ni tampoco necesitabas matar a mi padre- Chrysos lanzó por segunda vez el hacha directo al cuello de Elia, pero esta vez fue Renhart quien la rechazó, con las pocas energías que tenía- Todas esas muertes las cometiste por mero gusto- Los ojos de ella miraron fijamente al híbrido, tal vez sería la última vez que podría hacerlo- Te daré una última oportunidad para redimirte y cambiar la vida que llevas, y así pagues por todo lo que has hecho

Chrysos miró a la muchacha con una mueca en el rostro y al segundo siguiente estaba muriendo de risa. Elia no se inmutaba.

- ¿Me estás... me estás pidiendo que me arrepienta de lo que he hecho?- El híbrido tomaba aire después de cada carcajada- ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres, algún tipo de justiciera?- Y en un susurro casi inaudible la muchacha respondió  
- Después de esta tarde no volverás a tocar siquiera la tierra que pisas, porque vamos a matarte  
- ¿Ah si? Tú y quién más

En la comisura de la boca de Elia asomó una sonrisa; quería responderle con hechos. Renhart también se dio cuenta. El brazalete en la mano derecha brillaba intensamente y al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a aparecer el cuerpo de Mark Luminen completamente materializado. Excepto por su color de piel, todo lo demás tenía la misma tonalidad del espía de la Liga de Oth.

- ¿Me extrañaste, cariño?- Hasta para el mismo Chrysos era visible el cuerpo de Ian, y audible su voz- porque yo sí te eché de menos  
- Él… él…- tartamudeaba el híbrido, su ceño se fruncía de a poco y apretaba las manos hasta tenerlas blancas  
- La última vez que nos vimos no dejaste despedirme de ti- le decía el enmascarado mientras el rostro de Chrysos se desfiguraba cada vez más por la rabia- Pero ahora sí voy a hacerlo como corresponde- y con la voz más aguda que encontró, Mark finalizó diciendo- Me encanta pelear contigo

Fue suficiente para Chrysos escuchar la voz de Ian para que éste lo sacara de quicio, pero lo último dicho por él hizo que explotara en furia y se dirigiera directamente al espía. Sin embargo, estando a medio metro de su cuerpo fue detenido por una fuerza cuya fuente no descubrió sino minutos después. Tenía la cara de Mark frente a su pico afilado, y el greniano aprovechó la corta distancia para decirle:

- ¿Estás preparado para morir, pajarraco? Yo que tu voy diciendo mis oraciones

Y con una onda expansiva fortísima Chrysos cayó de bruces al suelo, a metros lejos del espía. Era la primera vez que Elia medía fuerzas con el híbrido y lo vencía claramente, y aquella pequeña victoria estaba alimentando su confianza. "Puedo lograrlo" pensó.

"Claro que puedes lograrlo" respondió en su cabeza la voz de su padre

EL aventis tomaba posición de ataque, con el hacha abajo, listo para emprender carrera y atacar a la hechicera por arriba. Elia sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se lo había dicho Mark la noche anterior, debía preparar una defensa lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el primer ataque, y concentrando la barrera espiritual en la zona de arriba esperó el primer golpe. Al ver el rostro de cólera de Chrysos estampado a la campana formada por ella entendió que había dado resultado. El híbrido comenzaba a alejarse de ella y entonces aprovechó de contraatacar.

Fuego, viento, agua, tierra, ¿Qué ataque sería el mejor? De la nada se imaginó un pollo asado, como si le indicara el hambre que tenía acumulada de semanas. "Igni fulmen" se escuchó en el aire y al momento siguiente un rayo de fuego golpeaba el pecho descubierto de Chrysos y lo mandaba fuera de los límites del edificio. "Si no tuviera alas estaría muerto por la caída" se dijo.

El aventis decidió remontar en el cielo y ver desde arriba la situación, entonces notó lo vulnerable que estaba Renhart y se abalanzó contra el hechicero anciano. Millen trató de detenerlo con una ráfaga de aire, pero no afectó en nada la velocidad del aventis; si no hacía nada moriría de un hachazo.

- ¡¡No!!- En la cabeza de Elia aparecía su sueño y se repetía miles de veces. "Se hará realidad, ¡¡se hará realidad!!" El pánico empezaba a invadirla

Chrysos estaba encima de él cuando Mark se apareció en medio y mandó un derechazo en el ojo al mitad águila.

- Es conmigo con quien estás peleando, no te metas con el viejo  
- ¡Eh!- reclamó Renhart tratando de ponerse de pie. Chrysos aleteaba hacia el cielo  
- Es la verdad- rezongó Mark  
- ¡Cállense de una vez!- gritó Chrysos enrabiado

El híbrido quiso volver a atacar a Elia, esta vez por el costado. Cuando se estaba acercando levantó el hacha y estuvo a punto de golpearle el hombro, pero apareció Mark y formando una bola de lo que parecía fuego lo empujó hacia atrás. No obstante, no alcanzó a detener hacha que salió volando y alcanzó a herir a Elia en el brazo derecho.

- ¡¡¡Ahhrrg!!!- gritó de dolor. Renhart notó que la herida no era superficial y corrió a auxiliarla, pero la muchacha lo detuvo en el acto- ¡Quédese ahí! Estoy bien

Chrysos quería recuperar el hacha, pero Mark la pateó hacia un rincón del salón y le lanzó una bola de fuego; el aventis logró esquivarla y al ver que estaba lejos de su arma prefirió atacar a Elia "a la antigua". A metros de la hechicera dio un salto y se lanzó desde el aire hacia ella como si se tratase de un águila que quiere atrapar a su presa.

Elia levantó el báculo con el brazo herido mientras trataba de curarse la herida con el otro, pero no conseguía estancar la hemorragia. "Si sigo así voy a perder mucha sangre" se dijo. Así que reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía y lanzó una ráfaga de viento hacia el híbrido, que lo desestabilizó hasta hacerlo caer. Sin embargo al caer, Chrysos encontró el hacha en el suelo y tomándola rodó por el suelo y se la lanzó a la muchacha directo a la cabeza.

- ¡Escuda!- se escuchó en el aire bajo la voz ronca de Renhart; estaba protegiendo a su pupila con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. El hacha rebotó contra la pantalla arcoiris y se incrustó en uno de los pilares del salón.

Antes de que el híbrido quisiera acercarse a su arma mortal, Mark arremetió contra el aventis y lanzándose hacia él lo tacleó en dirección contraria. Elia se incorporó y levantó el báculo como si se tratara de una hoz.

- ¡Arrepiéntete, Chrysos! ¡Te estoy dando la última oportunidad!

Pero Chrysos estaba lejos de querer arrepentirse; agitó con fuerza sus alas provocando una ráfaga de viento que levantó a la hechicera lanzándola muy cerca de las paredes destartaladas. En ese mismo momento Mark desapareció, Elia había perdido concentración y energía. Golpeó uno de los paneles y éste cayó a la calle; el híbrido corría hacia ella y llevaba las alas atrás, preparado para dar una bocanada que la haría caer cinco pisos. "No voy a morir aquí, no ahora" se repetía frenéticamente en su cabeza. No obstante, a un par de metros de impactarla Chrysos se paró en seco…

- ¡Ahora hija!

Era Renhart que se había lanzado encima del lomo el híbrido, tironeándolo hacia atrás. La muchacha quería atacarlo pero sabía que si impactaba a Chrysos en el pecho lo haría caer y aplastaría a su maestro. Prefirió entonces volver a materializar a Mark; éste, cuando apareció, golpeó a Chrysos en la quijada y lo hizo caer hacia la derecha, junto con Renhart, que aunque no había caído bien por lo menos no estaba aplastado.

"Este animal tiene la fuerza de mil demonios" pensó el híbrido de inmediato, "Cómo es posible que pueda pegarme y botarme así de fácil"

- Porque estoy muerto de hace tiempo- contestaba Ian, como si pudiera leer su pensamiento- y he estado acumulando toda esta energía desde entonces - El hechicero formó una bola de energía violácea y se la lanzó; ésta impactó en el ala derecha- Escúchame bien, pajarraco; a mí puedes matarme las veces que quieras- Volvió a formar una bola del mismo tamaño; ésta perforó el ala derecha-, pero a mi hija- La bola que contenía en sus manos era lo suficientemente grande como para volar la cabeza del híbrido; éste retrocedió hasta la pared- A MI HIJA NO LA TOCAS, ¡¡¡¿ENTENDISTE?!!!

El fantasma lanzó la bola de energía, pero Chrysos tenía una mueca de victoria en su boca. Sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta había alcanzado el hacha clavada en el pilar y la lanzó directamente a Mark, atravesándolo.

- Idiota- espetó él

Pero el hacha no iba dirigida a él, sino que a Elia. La muchacha no alcanzó a protegerse e instintivamente se lanzó al suelo, lo que no evitó que parte del hacha cortara su pierna izquierda. La hechicera profirió un alarido de dolor, ahora ya no podía moverse y con suerte podría defenderse de un ataque con magia…

… debía usar su as bajo la manga. Tenía poca energía y de hacerlo correría el riesgo de quedar dormida para siempre, si es que no moría.

"Todo va a estar bien" escuchó en su cabeza. Era Mark  
"¿Estás seguro papá?" /i]se preguntó ella  
[i]"Si, mi niña"

El brazalete comenzaba a brillar con una intensidad nunca antes vista; Elia había entrado en una especie de trance en que, con los ojos semiabiertos, recitaba al pie de la letra un poema de invocación. Alrededor de ella comenzó a emanar un vapor cálido que luego se transformó en una ráfaga de aire caliente formando un torbellino. Podía escuchar las voces de las almas que había guardado su padre en el brazalete:

"Déjanos salir"  
"Queremos justicia"  
"Queremos paz"  
"¡Queremos hacerlo pagar!"

Niños, adultos, humanos e híbridos. Voces que se entremezclaban en la cabeza de la hechicera. El torbellino giraba cada vez más rápido y al cabo de unos segundos empezó a detenerse, detenerse… se detuvo, y un sinnúmero de lenguas blanquecinas que venían del cuerpo de Elia se dirigieron directamente al corazón de Chrysos.

- Qu… ¡¡Qué es esto!!- gritó  
- Las almas de los que mataste- respondió Ian- Vienen a hacerte pagar

Los espíritus golpearon el pecho de Chrysos y lo hicieron caer al suelo. Se metían en su cuerpo y salían, para volverse a meter. El híbrido podía sentir cómo estacas de hielo lo atravesaban una y otra vez; el dolor se hacía cada vez mayor en su ala rota y su cuerpo quemado

- ¡¡¡No!!!- aullaba desgarradamente  
- ¡Si, mi amor!- gritó victorioso su eterno enemigo- ¿Creíste que podías matar y no pagar por eso, plumífero?- El aventis se retorcía de dolor y cada vez sus gritos eran más fuertes, si seguía así en cosa de segundos estaría muerto- ¡Estas acabad…

Entonces, de la nada, Chrysos dejó de gritar de sufrimiento; Renhart pudo notarlo. Miró desesperadamente hacia Mark pero ya no estaba; algo salió mal. "¡Elia!" gritó en su mente, miró a su pupila y se dio cuenta de que estaba con una mano en el suelo y la otra en su pecho. "Ya no le queda energía".

Se incorporó y corrió hacia ella, mientras Chrysos recuperaba el hacha y también se ponía de pie. Millen llegó finalmente hasta donde estaba la muchacha, la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió.

- Elia, reacciona, ¡Reacciona!

Elia seguía en trance, respirando agitadamente, sin poder moverse. Mientras su maestro la movía, el aventis se aproximaba a rastras, hacha en mano, dispuesto a dar el mandoble final y acabar con su pesadilla. Renhart entró en pánico, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer un escuda que los protegiera a los dos ni tampoco para darle el golpe final…

Se quedó quiero y, extrañamente, Renhart sonrió. De rodillas en el suelo, dio media vuelta, bajo las manos y la cabeza; cerró sus ojos y prefirió no ver venir a Chrysos a pocos metros. El híbrido levantó el hacha en el aire e hizo una mueca de victoria.

- ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEE!

Lo último que vio Elia antes de perder el sentido fue el hacha de Chrysos atravesando el pecho de su maestro, tal como en su sueño de dos noches atrás. Las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos y no pudo ver bien lo que hizo su maestro cuando susurró sus últimas palabras:

- Pero esta vez te vienes conmigo, pajarraco

Renhart Millen levantó sus manos y las posó en el hacha clavada en su pecho, y produjo con lo último de su energía una descarga eléctrica tan fuerte que fue capaz de meterse por el metal ensangrentado, quemar la madera de roble del mango y freír las manos de Chrysos. El golpe eléctrico fue tan fuerte que llegó al corazón del aventis y lo paró en seco. Chrysos se detuvo, no respiraba, no se movía, no hacía nada… le había dado fin. Cayó de espalda con las manos quemadas y al segundo después cayó Renhart, de lado, con el hacha todavía incrustada en su pecho.

- Esa voz…- susurró Elia- esa voz era…

Y cayó también, junto a los otros dos. La visión se le nublaba, comenzaba a sentir frío, dejaba de respirar…

**********************************  
Cuando Elia volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaba en el salón enorme, sino en un jardín lleno de flores. Se miró; ya no tenía el profundo corte en el brazo derecho ni el hachazo en su pierna izquierda. No tenía sangre, ni estaba cansada, ni sentía oprimido el pecho cuando respiraba. Se sentía tal como cuando salió de su casa la primera vez, se sentía perfectamente bien.

Miró a su alrededor, y al no encontrar nada conocido comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, y no tardó en encontrar un puente de ladrillos, cruzando un río de aguas plateadas, y más allá, una especie de aldea de colores. Sin embargo, sentía que por alguna razón no tenía que cruzar aquel puente y no recordaba por qué.

- Ese es el puente que divide la vida de la muerte

Era la voz de Renhart. Elia dio media vuelta y lo vio parado a un metro de ella. Su traje estaba inmaculado, al igual que su rostro y su pecho… Parecía hasta rejuvenecido, como si no se hubiese desgastado las dos últimas semanas. La muchacha no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Estoy seguro que tu padre te habló alguna vez de este puente

Y entonces recordó. Cuando su papá la mandaba a dormir, siempre le decía que su mamá estaba viéndola desde un puente, ese puente, el puente que unía la vida y la muerte. Ahora que estaba allí quiso mirar hacia el final del puente, a ver si veía a alguien, pero no veía a nadie.

- ¿Estoy…  
- No, Elia. No estás muerta  
- ¿Y usted?

Millen se limitó a asentir con la cabeza; aquello hizo añicos el corazón de la hechicera. Esperaba que lo que había visto momentos atrás fuera una treta de su imaginación, que fuera sólo un sueño… que siguiera siendo el sueño de noches atrás.

- Yo no quería… no quería que esto pasara  
- Lo sé  
- Pero me descuidé  
- Lo sé  
- Si no lo hubiera hecho usted no estaría…  
- ¡No digas eso!- Una brisa movió un mechón del cabello de la muchacha a su cara "Ha crecido bastante su pelo" pensó su maestro "Ha pasado mucho tiempo"- No pienses que fue tu culpa, no pudiste hacer nada. Estuviste a punto de matarlo tú sola  
- Ni siquiera fui capaz de matarlo yo sola- susurró decepcionada  
- Si yo no hubiera estado metido en medio lo hubieras hecho- le respondió él- Tuviste que entregarle más energía a Mark para que pudiera defenderme, para poder golpearlo, y botarlo, las veces que lo hizo. Tu padre es arrogante, pero tiene que reconocer que toda la energía que usó no era propia de él- Elia sonrió- A veces las cosas no salen como uno planea, sólo es eso

Silencio. Se podía escuchar unos pájaros cantar a lo lejos, y un par de perros pasaron corriendo en dirección a la aldea.

- Usted no planeó que Chrysos matara a mi papá esa noche, ¿verdad?  
- Claro que no- respondió Renhart- Lo último que quería era que tu padre saliera lastimado, mucho menos muerto  
- Como dijo, las cosas no salen como uno planea  
- Exacto  
- A veces pasan estas cosas…- Elia comenzó a sollozar  
- Siempre pasan estas cosas, Elia- El sabio hechicero se acercó a su alumna puso una mano en su hombro- Hay cosas… hay cosas que no se pueden planear. No sé si sea el destino o una fuerza divina que determine lo que va a suceder, pero definitivamente alguien como nosotros no lo sabe y no lo sabrá jamás- La muchacha miró a su maestro- Además, sería aburrido saber lo que va a pasar al segundo siguiente, ¿no crees? ¿Dónde quedaría el factor sorpresa?  
- Tiene razón- dijo ella- No habría sido tan entretenido todo lo que he vivido con el grupo si hubiera sabido lo que va a pasar  
- Así es

En ese momento la joven estrechó sus brazos en el cuello de Renhart y posó su cabeza junto a la de él. Estaba llorando a mares; él también estaba botando algunas lágrimas.

- Creo que… creo que no tengo nada que perdonarle, maestro…  
- Elia…  
- Pero si siente que su corazón estará más tranquilo… entonces… entonces lo perdono

Elia no lo sabía, pero la sensación de alivio, de libertad, que le había dado a su maestro era tan grande que el anciano maestro podía respirar tranquilo, por primera vez en más de 10 años. Desde siempre tuvo aquel pesar, qué diría la hija de Mark cuando se enterara que había puesto a su padre en las líneas enemigas. Auque sabía que no lo había matado, se sentía igual de culpable que si lo hubiera hecho. Escuchar aquellas palabras de su boca, "Lo perdono", era lo único que necesitaba para morir en paz.

- Creo que ahora puedes irte, Elia  
- Usted se quedará aquí- le dijo soltándose de él  
- Sí, y tú te irás. En unos momentos más, cuando cierres los ojos y los vuelvas a abrir, estarás en la realidad

La muchacha comenzaba a tener sueño, se le cerraban los ojos solos. Antes de cerrarlos completamente aprovechó para despedirse.

- Adiós maestro  
- Adiós Elia  
- Usted fue un segundo padre para mí  
- Y tú fuiste la hija que nunca tuve  
- Lo quiero  
- Lo sé, yo también- La muchacha empezaba a perder el sentido nuevamente, antes de dejar de oír escuchó que su maestro le dijo- Si necesitas algo de lo que llevaba conmigo, llévatelo. A ti te hará más falta que a mi viejo cuerpo- Cada vez escuchaba menos- Cuídate, cuídate mucho

Y antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez, miró hacia el final del puente y pudo ver a una mujer. Piel clara, cabello castaño y ropa hogareña.

"Así que… ella es mi mamá"

*****************************  
Volvió a abrir los ojos; esta vez estaba en el viejo salón, con un dolor punzante en su pierna y brazo. Había vuelto a la realidad. Se sentía extremadamente cansada, pero no se sentía ahogada como antes de caer inconsciente. Volvió completamente en sí cuando sintió su brazo derecho sacudirse, era el brazalete; con un poco de esfuerzo hizo visible a todos los espíritus que estaban encerrados en él, y entre ellos, frente a ella, estaba su padre.

- Todos nosotros cumplimos nuestro contrato de paz contigo/i]- dijo Mark- [i]Ahora somos libres  
- Sí- respondió su hija triste- Haciendo un contrato de paz era la única forma de que te fueras de aquí, ¿verdad?  
- Probablemente- respondió él. Al notar la tristeza de Elia se agachó y trató de acercar su mano en el rostro de su hija-, aunque tú sabías que tenía que irme de aquí  
- Lo sé- respondió ésta apenada-, pero igual me da pena que te vayas, papá  
- Voy a cuidarte desde allá, junto con tu mamá  
- Gracias, papá  
- Voy a hacerlo aunque ya seas una mujer hecha y derecha- Elia rió

Uno a uno, los espíritus iban desapareciendo, mientras le daban las gracias a la hechicera por haberlos ayudado.

- Papá… tú fuiste el que le dio el golpe final a Chrysos, ¿verdad?  
- Sí- respondió el- Renhart tenía claro que sería su fin, quería que fuera así; entonces le pedí que me dejara tomar su cuerpo unos segundos. Él accedió de inmediato; sabía que quería tener una revancha con Chrysos por lo que me hizo esa noche  
- Ya veo

Quedaban unos pocos. Dentro de esos podía reconocer algunas personas de Celes que había visto por la visión de Tyra. "Renhart se dio la molestia de reunir más espíritus" pensó ella.

- Hija… quiero que tengas mucho cuidado- Mark se veía angustiado- Sé que no vas a cambiar tu forma de pensar, y que vas a acompañar a tus amigos a buscar las piezas de la pluma de Oth, pero…- Quedaban solo 5 personas- Tras de ti irá mucha gente, incluso la Liga de Oth- 4 personas- Si se enteran que tienes piezas contigo, te buscarán y te las quitarán- 3 personas-, y algunos no son tan cuidadosos como yo lo fui, podrían matar gente con tal de quitártelas- 2 personas- i]Así que, por favor, cuídate muchísimo[/i]  
- Lo haré papá  
- Te amo Elia  
- Yo también te amo papá

Se estaba yendo la última persona antes de él. Besó a su hija en la frente, estaba seguro que ella podía sentir su calor… y luego se fue, ya no estaba. Elia no sabía si lloraba de tristeza o de satisfacción, si tenía pena o no; pero estaba segura que estaba feliz de algo: finalmente su padre descansaría en paz.

***********************  
El canto de unos pajarillos fue lo que le incitó a Mark a abrir sus ojos y contemplar el paisaje que tenía enfrente suyo. Una brisa cálida golpeaba su cuerpo y sentía que una luz parecida al sol bañaba cada miembro. Podía respirarse paz en el ambiente, verse, sentirse... observó frente suyo un puente, aquel puente del que le hablo a Elia, su hija, miles de veces, aquel puente que une la vida y la muerte.

"¿Es esto... el más allá?"

Comenzó a caminar con un poco de temor, sin saber lo que había del otro lado de él. No obstante, le bastó mirar una vez el final de éste para notarlo: parada a unos metros de allí, con el vestido que solía verla andar por la casa, el cabello tomado en un tomate y los ojos titilantes, estaba Isabel, su esposa; su rostro denotaba paz y, más que nada, júbilo.

Aceleró la marcha, trotó y terminó corriendo hacia ella; al llegar a su lado sólo se limitó a mirarla y ella le respondió de la misma forma. Habían pasado 18 años desde que no se veían y sin embargo ninguno de los dos había olvidado aquel lenguaje con el que se comunicaban en silencio, en la oscuridad; bastaba con mirarse para decirse lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Isabel tocó el rostro del hombre, él le respondió de la misma forma acariciando sus mejillas, y se fundieron en un beso que duró una eternidad.

- ¿La viste?- le dijo Mark al oído- Es hermosa... como tú  
- Y valiente como tú- respondió ella  
- ¿Crees que hice bien con ella?

Entonces Isabel miró a su esposo y, sonriendo, le dijo:

- Es el mejor trabajo que has hecho, mi amor

*****************************  
No podía caminar, así que tuvo que arrastrarse hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Renhart para buscar si tenía algo importante. Su maestro le había dicho que si encontraba algo que podía serle útil, que se lo quedara; como estaban las cosas, no le vendría nada mal encontrar pociones energizantes o hierbas medicinales.

Se armó de valor y registró el cuerpo abierto de Renhart, sin encontrar nada de lo que había pensado. Revisó entonces el revés de la chaqueta, y se encontró con una sorpresa… había una bolsa blanca. La extrajo, la abrió y revisó su contenido: tenía tres hojas de una hierba medicinal muy potente, y un papel, aparentemente en blanco. No tenía energías para revisar su contenido con magia, así que lo haría más adelante…

… Si es que sobrevivía

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y apareció Jason y Zul, ambos armados y dispuestos a atacar a cualquiera que se moviera. Entonces se dieron cuenta que sólo había 2 cuerpos…y…

- ¡Elia!- gritaron al unísono; ambos corrieron hacia donde estaba la muchacha. A llegar a su lado se dieron cuenta de lo graves que eran las heridas  
- Te pondrás bien- dijo Zul tratando de darle ánimos

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que uno de los cuerpos era de Chrysos.

- ¡Elia, lo lograste!- exclamó Jason entusiasmado

Momentos después se dieron cuenta que el que le acompañaba era Renhart Millen.

- Pero… ¿Ese no es…  
- Sí- respondió ella con la cabeza gacha  
- Lo siento- Jason abrazó instintivamente a la muchacha, y pudo darse cuenta que estaba llorando  
- No importa, ya no hay nada más que hacer…

Entonces a Zul le cayó el veinte, y recordó por qué irrumpieron así en la habitación.

- Elia, tenemos que salir de aquí- La muchacha se asomó por arriba del hombro de su amado- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Torom? Hay soldados esperando en las entradas de la ciudad  
- Es cierto, deben estar esperando la orden de Calik- agregó Jason  
- Chicos… La Liga nos buscará- les informó la hechicera- Van a encontrar a Renhart muerto… y eso les dará más motivos para buscarnos  
- Entonces tenemos que salir ahora- reafirmó el espadachín- ¿Puedes moverte?- Elia negó con la cabeza- Debes estar agotada

El aspirante a caballero se guardó la espada al cinto y cargó a la hechicera en brazos, mientras Zul tomaba el báculo para pasárselo.

- Jason…  
- ¿Sí?- preguntó él por lo bajo  
- Me estoy quedando sola- se le cerraban los ojos solos  
- No digas eso…  
- Jason… eres lo único que me va quedando- y al segundo después Elia dormía plácidamente. Aquella frase hizo que el pecho de "Pies de Fuego" se oprimiera. Se sentía culpable, como si estuviera traicionando el amor que ella sentía por él; sabía que al menos debía corresponderle en la misma intensidad… pero… no podía hacerlo, por más que quisiera no podía

Los dos muchachos corrieron a la escalera donde estaban los demás. Koru y Sikoth miraban por las ventanas, y Lidda y Torom revisaban la escalera del tercer piso a ver si venía alguien más y el resto esperaba cerca para ver si necesitaban ayuda.

- ¡Elia!- exclamó Lyra al ver a su nueva amiga sangrando de su pierna- Está muy herida, hay que curarla  
- Tendrás que hacerlo mientras nos movemos- le explicó Ludovico- Vámonos  
- Pero dónde iremos- preguntó Sikoth

Buena pregunta. Lo más probable era que las 4 salidas de la ciudad estuvieran cubiertas por soldados, y en el estado en que estaban todos no sería decente ponerse a pelear. ¿Qué harían? A menos que encontraran una salida alternativa sería imposible dejar Aleia ilesos. En cualquier momento entraría el Ejército de Keel… y si esperaban a que eso pasara sería demasiado tarde.


	74. Capítulo 73 Unas pocas sonrisas

**Cap. 73 "Unas pocas sonrisas le dan sentido a la vida"**

**por Saku**

En grupo se hallaba en una encrucijada muy peligrosa, demasiado arriesgada para atacar, y nada de tiempo disponible para planear un plan de escape conciso.

Jason, Elia y Zul estaban bajando por las escaleras cuando notaron a los soldados de Keel aproximándose hacia donde ellos. Los demás chicos del grupo viraron a su alrededor, solo había cuatro salidas y todas estaban bloqueadas, pareciera que fuese su final…

-Tengo una idea –exclamó Candracas que se hallaba en medio del grupo. –Torom, entrenaste al caballo para atender al silbido, ¿verdad?

El grupo entero miró a Torom.

-en realidad ya estaba entrenado-dijo el mercenario  
-¿Qué planeas hacer? –preguntó Lidda desconfiada.  
-seré un señuelo para los soldados mientras ustedes buscan la manera de escapar. –dijo.

Sin darles tiempo a formular una respuesta, corrió hacia una casa cercana y se escondió en ella. El grupo solo observaba los movimientos que el efectuaba absortos en el tiempo, como impresionados por lo que estaba pasando. La única que reaccionó fue, Lidda, quien señaló que tenían una oportunidad de escapar, el grupo miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar una ruta de escape. Pero no había nada a la vista.

Mientras ellos se desesperaban por hallar un camino de salida, Jason llevó a Elia de nuevo a la casa de la que habían salido, la recostó y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas con el único trozo de tela limpio que poseía, El ejercito estaba cada vez más cerca, y a pesar de que Candras era buena distracción para los demás, ese hecho no parecía animar mucho a los demás.

Sorpresivamente, Jason pudo notar que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, tan pronto como comprendió que era el piso el que se rompía, levantó a Elia salto, tan rápido como pudo, pero, para su mala suerte, solo Elia llego a salvo del otro lado, pues sus piernas llegaron a caer dentro del agujero nuevo, y el cansancio lo venció más rápido de lo que se hubiese imaginado, por lo tanto, cayó en lo que parecía la fosa séptica de aquella casa vieja.

Por suerte para Jason no era muy profunda, y estaba seca y vacía, así que el impacto fue relativamente pequeño.

-¿Jason, estas bien? –preguntó Koru, mirando por el agujero.  
-creo que si –dijo levantándose -¿Cómo está Elia?  
-Ella esta bien, ¿en que clase de sitio estas? –Preguntó acercándose más para verlo, pues estaba oscuro ahí dentro.  
-no estoy seguro –dijo mirando al espadachín y a los demás mientras se acercaban.

Al ponerse de pie, se percató de la verdadera altura del lugar, apenas unos dos metros de profundidad. Si se esforzaba un poco, su mano tocaría la orilla del suelo roto.

-espera, no subas –señaló Ludovico.  
-¿piensas dejarlo ahí? –preguntó Lyra.  
-no, claro que no. –respondió Sin Cameen

Dicho esto, se zambulló en la oscuridad del sitio y comenzó a tocar las paredes de su alrededor. Jason solo lo estudiaba con detenimiento.

-¡Oh! Aquí está –se escuchó la voz de Ludovico, seguido de un movimiento que hizo temblar ligeramente el piso. Ninguno comprendió bien que había hecho Ludovico, pero apenas hubo terminado de mover algo que parecía una roca, un olor desagradable les llegó a las narices a todos. –bien, muchachos, se que les va causar asco, pero es mejor pasar un mal momento, que morir aquí, en las manos de Calik o de la Orden.

Ninguno de ellos le veía la cara al ex caballero, pero asumieron que debía estar hablando enserio por su tono de voz.

-soñoliento espadachín, baje, por favor, necesitamos algo de luz, y no es un sitio al que se deban meter antorchas.

Torom miró a sus compañeros y respiró profundamente antes de internarse en la fosa. Ya abajo, invocó una pequeña esfera de luz que mantuvo en su mano, Ludovico le indico el camino que debía de iluminar y le pidió a todos que bajasen a dicho sitio. Los demás obedecieron, e iniciaron el camino por una apretura que había permanecido sellada por la roca movida segundos antes por Ludovico. Antes de que pudiesen planear un orden para escapar, escucharon ruidos muy cerca de donde se encontraban. El Equipo completo corrió lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegara una gran sala con rejillas en el techo que filtraban algo de luz, confirme más avanzaban, más fuerte resultaba el olor de las alcantarillas viejas y vacías desde hacia muchos años.

La conexión en la que se hallaban apestaba a podrido, y algunos de ellos comenzaron a incomodarse a causa del intenso olor.

-donde huela peor, es ahí a donde debemos ir –señaló, Ludovico tapándose la nariz y boca con su bufanda. –Azulin, señala donde huele peor.  
-¿y porque tendría que hacerlo yo? –exclamó un poco indignado por la petición.  
-tú solo hazlo –dijo moviendo su cabeza en dirección a los túneles que tenían enfrente. Indicándole lo que tenía que hacer.

Zul hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero Ludovico lo obligó con la mirada a obedecer sus órdenes.

-creo que de ahí –señaló el túnel de la derecha.

El grupo continuó su camino, Ludovico a la cabeza, seguido por Torom, Jason, y Zul detrás, seguidos de Shikoth, Koru, quien llevaba a Elia en la espalda, y finalmente Lidda y Lyra casi a la retaguardia. Con cada paso dado, el olor aumentaba, y no solo eso, mientras más avanzaban, menos luz había, y el aire se hacía más denso y pesado.

Las cloacas finalmente los llevaron a un túnel que contenía agua, pero para su desgracia, era agua de alcantarilla, podrida y espesa.

-me mareo… -dijo Lyra mientras caminaba detrás de la halfling.  
-que alguien la lleve consigo, a ella y a la señorita Halfling –señaló Ludovico.  
-si, no es bueno que estén atrás –dijo Shikoth, y regresó al lado de ambas para quedar en la retaguardia.

Continuaron avanzando, y el, túnel que inicialmente tenia unos dos metros de altura, se redujo paulatinamente hasta casi un metro con setenta centímetros. El grupo llevaba al rededor de una media hora caminado en las entrañas de aquella cloaca, pero conforme se pasa el tiempo, y sin la luz solar, soportando la pestilencia de aquel lugar húmedo e inhóspito, pareciera que el tiempo, en lugar de avanzar, se detuviese.

-escucho agua cayendo –señaló Zul  
-no escucho nada –dijo Torom quien aun sostenía la esfera de luz en la mano, su única fuente de luz.

Todos los varones del grupo caminaban inclinados para no chocar con el bajo y mal oliente techo.

Los que más problemas tenían con la altura del túnel eran, obviamente Ludovico, Koru y Jason, los demás solo tenían que inclinarse un poco de su altura promedio (menos el par de mujeres y la inconsciente Elia). Pasaron varios minutos antes de que los demás miembros de grupo se pudiesen percatar del ruido del agua.

-estamos cerca, es lo más seguro –señaló Jason -¿Cómo está Elia? –le preguntó a Koru  
-no se ha movido –dijo este sin detenerse –pero ya me canse de cargarla. Sobre todo porque en esta posición es mas difícil caminar con un peso extra.  
-apenas lleguemos a un espacio menos estrecho, la cargo yo.  
-menos mal, ya te habías pasado de conchudo conmigo.

Ante tal comentario, Jason se ruborizó un poco, era su deber después de todo, como aspirante a caballero, y aun más, tomando en cuenta que mantenía una relación tan cercana con la hechicera.

-jajaja, es broma, Jason, tranquilo –dijo Koru, tras una pausa.  
-cuidado al bajar, llegamos a una intersección. –dijo Ludovico al llegando al final del túnel.

Seguía apestando igual que a lo largo de todo el camino, pero al ser una cámara más grande que en túnel por el que venían resultaba ya un progreso para ellos. El agua estaba por todos lados, el nivel de esta llegaba hasta cerca de loas rodillas de todos, ya no era tan espesa como en un principio, pero igualmente resultaba muy incomodo.

-apenas salga de aquí voy a tirarme al charco de agua más cercano que vea –dijo Zul mirando sus asquerosas botas. –estamos en un mugre cochinero.  
-no, te equivocas –replicó Lidda –estamos en el cochinero más sucio del infierno.  
-creo que ya estamos lo bastante lejos del lugar como para salir. –comentó Ludovico mirando las escotillas por las que entraba algo de luz mortecina.  
-¿a que distancia calculan que estemos? –preguntó Lira observando el techo.  
-a unos cinco metros –señaló Shikoth adelantando a las palabras de Torom.  
-¿Quién sería lo suficientemente fuerte y liviano como para escalar por las paredes y abrir la rendija que está allá arriba? –preguntó Ludovico mirando la escotilla por la que entraba luz.  
-tendría que se un chico, porque Lidda y Lyra son muy pequeñas para alcanzar, en especial Lidda –señaló Shikoth

Shikoth sintió momentáneamente la mirada fría de Lidda y evito mirarla al rostro porque sabía que de alguna forma la había ofendido, aunque esa nunca fue su intención; de cualquier forma todos estaban demasiado cansados aun para ponerse a pelear.

-que sea alguien que trepe bien –dijo Jason

Al mencionar esta ultima frase, todos los presentes (menos Elia, que seguía inconsciente) voltearon a ver a Zul.

-Azulillo…  
-ya voy, ya voy… -replico este interrumpiendo a Ludovico.

El chico hibrido miro la pared por la que tenia que escalar, habían varios bloques medio salidos de la pared, algunos de ellos estaban mohosos, y seria peligroso escalarlos, sin embargo, no dudó que tenia la fuerza y la agilidad para escalarlos. Se alejo un poco de dicha pared y saltó al primer bloque, tomándose de la orilla más cercana e impulsándose como más podía, por desgracia sus botas estaban llenas de agua lodosa y esto perjudico bastante más de lo que se imagino su escalada, finalmente llego a la saliente de otro túnel que originalmente se hallaba a tres metros de distancia del suelo y se introdujo momentáneamente en el, después salió de nuevo y continuo escalando por los bloques que sobre salían, hasta que finalmente su pie encajó en un espacio y pudo empujar la rejilla que se ubicada arriba de el. Tras unos segundos mas de esfuerzo, pudo llegar hasta arriba y salir por el agujero que había creado. Sus compañeros esperaron unos segundos a que Zul volviera a parecer por el agujero de luz, y a juzgar por la intensidad de la misma, dirían que ya era entrada la noche.

-¿soportan estar ahí abajo un tiempo más? –preguntó Zul asomando por el agujero de la alcantarilla.  
-apresúrate, ya no soportamos –pidió Jason acomodándose a Elia en la espalda.

Zul no esperó respuesta y salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Todos los demás lo esperaron, y a pesar de que el chico lobo tan solo se tardo unos diez minutos en regresar, a esas alturas el hedor de la cloaca ya lo tenían incluso en la boca. Finalmente una cuerda cayó por el agujero.

-Suban en silencio, estamos cerca de Keel –dijo Zul desde fuera del desagüe.

De a uno en uno todos fueron subiendo por la soga, (que, a juzgar por su calidad, se diría que no era precisamente nueva) los últimos en salir fueron Jugo sucio y Elia, quien seguía inconsciente.

-tenemos que curarla lo más pronto posible –pidió Jason. –Cuando la encontramos vi que tenia unas hierbas medicinales en un bolsillo –Jason revisó en los bolsillos de la greniana y lo resolvió, una bolsa con varias cosas, entre ellas sacó el remedio que Elia tenia, pero antes de que pudiera ponérselo Torom lo detuvo.

-¿no seria mejor primero darnos un baño? Seria más saludable –dijo el mercenario.

Jason lo miró detenidamente y observo que esta cubierto de su sudor, y manchas de lodo barro y lodo en el rostro, igualmente sus botas estaban llenas de lodo. Observó a los demás y estos se hallaban en la misma situación, excepto Elia, quien todo el camino fue cargada. Jason se observó a si mismo y notó que también esta cubierto de lodo y que todos ellos apestaban a cloaca.

-estamos cerca de Keel, no es nada seguro quedarnos aquí –dijo Lidda mirando a la cercana ciudad.  
-hay un rió cerca –señaló Jason

No había guarditas de Keel cerca, y tuvieron suerte, sin embargo, el cuervo, el búho y el halcón, volaban cerca de ellos por si acaso eran necesitados. El equipo completo se movilizo entre las sombras, en casi absoluto silencia, excepto por el hecho de que Lyra comenzó a vomitar a la mitad del recorrido, horrorizada por la sensación intensa del hedor a podrido que le habían dejado las alcantarillas. Todos se detuvieron a esperar que mejorara su estado, y la mayoría intento evitar la escena con la mirada por respeto a ella. Tras haber concluido se sentía algo débil, y no resultaba nada extraño, pues su vomito no era más que liquido amarillento, los restos de manzana que había comido hacia un día combinado con sus jugos gástricos.

Shikoth se ofreció a cargar a la joven hasta que llegasen al rió, y a pesar de la supuesta "indiferencia" de Torom ante lo sucedido, el camino continuo tranquilo y silencioso. Al llegar a orillas de dicha corriente, todos estaban demasiado exhausto y abatidos como para pensar en nadar a esas horas de la noche, había frió, y no poseían nada más que no fuesen las ropas que llevaban puestas, no sonaba nada grato pensar sumergirse en el rió con las heladas temperaturas de esa noche, pero el cuerpo de todos pedía a gritos quitarse el hedor a muerte descompuesta que poseían sobre el cuerpo, además del sudor, el lodo y todo lo incomodo de su ropa.

El único que aun continuaba con ánimos para lavarse, era Jason, pues apenas llegó al rió, recostó a Elia sobre una roca que estaba cerca de las ligeras corrientes del rió, y le enjuagó los miembros con delicadeza. Aprovechando, concluyó en darse un ligero baño, a pesar de no poseer ropa con la cual cubrirse del rió al salir.

La luna se postulaba extensa y brillante, amarrilla al grado de parecerse a una naranja, una naranja gigantesca y con vida que se deslizaba por sobre el oscuro cielo Mimir, las estrellas acompañaban a esta como pajes reales, que danzaban y conversaban entre si alabando a su reina, o apagando su resplandor para hacerla resaltar a los ojos de los demás.

Ludovico la observaba con poco interés, no dudaba que fuese hermosa, pero tampoco se veía hechizado por ella. Quizás, en aquellos instantes la belleza no era nada más que una mera ilusión, algo así como un sueño que se tuvo de pequeño y se recuerda con un buen sabor de boca, bueno, pero ligero y distante.

-es muy bella

Una voz al lado de Ludovico sonó, e hizo virar al ex caballero de mirada dormida. Se trataba de Zul, quien se hallaba sentado a unos pasos de San espada.

-¿te gusta la luna, Azulito? –le preguntó sonriendo con un toque de picardía.  
-bastante –señaló sin mirar a Ludovico. –cuando era pequeño nunca podía verla  
-¿a que se debe eso? –inquirió un poco más serio.  
-bueno… -suspiró –mi madre me tenia encerrado en el sótano de la casa, y nunca conocí la luz de la luna sino hasta que escape, años después.

Ludovico no dijo palabra alguna, meditaba las palabras dichas por el chico en busca de una respuesta placentera, no le constó mucho trabajo hallarla, sin embargo la medito un momento, pues nunca es prudente contestarlo primero que se le ocurre a uno en la cabeza.

-tu vida ha sido bastante difícil, Zul.  
-mm…. –solo ascendió ligeramente. –tengo ganas de bañarme…  
-estas asqueroso Azurrillo.  
-tu también, todos lo estamos.  
-pero tu en especial, mírate –dijo señalando sus ropas, y efectivamente, los ropajes de Zul eran los más sucios de todos, suponemos por deducción, que era debido a la escalaba que había llevado acabo sobre aquella pared mohosa y húmeda.  
-¡Maldición! ¡Apesto!  
-jajajaja  
-yo me bañaré apenas salga el Sol –señaló Lidda recostándose en el pasto junto a Ludovico y Zul.

La halfling limpiaba su florete de los vestigios de lodo que poseía. Ella, a diferencia de los demás, no estaba sucia hasta las rodillas, estaba sucia hasta la cintura, y esto le resultaba muy incomodo, se sacó las botas y con el pie derecho empujo ligeramente la cabeza de Zul como un acto de cariño y molestia. Su intención era más bien animar en lugar de fastidiar.

-eh, Zul, ¿Cómo le ha ido a voz en vuestro viaje por el bajo mundo? –Preguntó con tono juguetón -¿verdad que no es nada lindo?  
-quítame la pata de encima –replicó este mientras su cabeza y hombros se encorvaban por la presión que Lidda ejercía sobre el.  
-para patas las tuyas, niño lobo –le dijo divertida y después dejó escapar una risilla absurda y enérgica.  
-cállate, enana –exclamó Zul un poco más serio, pero sin dejar de sonar juguetón.

Zul se sacó una bota del pie y sin darle mucho tiempo de reacción a Lidda le colocó una pata frente a la cara, aplastando su cara y moviendo los dedillos de lobo de manera divertida e hipnotizante.

-¡que asco! –exclamó Lidda quitándose el pie de Zul de la cara y golpeándolo el en brazo al notar que este se inclinaba al perder el control de su peso.

Ludovico estaba que se moría de la risa con lo que sucedía. Los demás solo observaron lo que ocurría y tras comprender la situación también comenzaron a reírse de la "escenita".

Por su parte, Lidda y Zul se tomaban el caso muy enserio y continuaron corriendo a pesar de no tener muchas energías, la batalla no termino sino hasta que Lidda saltó sobre Zul, y calló detrás de él, no sin antes tomarle el arete que tenia en su oreja y llevárselo al suelo junto con ella.

-¡Arg! ¡Bueno, bueno, basta! –suplicaba Zul  
-no, primero di que lo sientes –dijo Lidda  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas loca?! En mi vida te… ¡auch! ¡Auch! ¡Duele!  
-dilo…. –espetó jalando con más fuerza el arillo.  
-¡que no…! ¡AUCH! ¡Esta bien… ay…. Ya!  
-¡Que lo digas! –ordenó la Halfling  
-¡Lo siento! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya suéltame!

Lidda accedió y lo soltó, Zul se veía realmente patético, tomando en cuenta que además de haber lloriqueado como un niño, estaba cubierto de barro y lodo, carecía de una bota y ahora corría lo más podía para alejarse de Lidda mientras maldecía en voz alta.

Todos se hallaban ya un poco más relajados después de ver eso, incluso, Elia, a quien Jason ya había curado, y se encontraba despierta desde hacia unos pocos minutos, se veía mucho más relajada que antes de enfrentarse a Chrysos.

-señorota maga, ¿ya se siente mejor? –preguntó Ludovico acercándose a ella y cubriéndola con su capa, pues aun tenia la ropa húmeda.  
-si, gracias –contestó esbozando una ligera sonrisa.  
-jejeje, ¿todos olemos realmente mal, cierto? –preguntó Ludo mirándolos en general. –Pero, en especial Azurrillo –dijo esbozando una satisfactoria sonrisa.  
-¡repite eso, abuelo! –exclamó poniendo el puño frente a su rostro para mostrarle a Ludovico que no le tenia miedo.  
-bueno, Azurrillo, apúrate, que realmente hules mal

Para aquel entonces los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a llegarles desde lejos.

-¡agg! ¡Ya no soporto más! –exclamo Zul mientras daba saltitos para quitarse la bota que aun tenia puesta  
-¿Zul, que haces? –preguntó Torom un poco asombrado.  
-¡Detesto apestar! ¡Y no voy a esperar a que el maldito sol salga cuando le de su gana! –Grito mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta y camisa -¡voy a meterme, ya!

Final mente se quedó en pantalones. Sin esperar siquiera que Torom formulase una crítica, el hibrido comenzó a correr en dirección al rió y se zambulló en este tras dar un salto sobre una roca en las orillas. Apenas hubo entrado, salió y comenzó a insultar cuanta maldición se sabía sobre lo fría que estaba el agua. Todos se echaron a reír casi al mismo tiempo cuando lo vieron dentro del rió, abrazándose así mismo, tiritando como un manojo de nervios y bajo los primeros rallos de luz.

-quizá sea el más desaliñado de todos, pero irónicamente, también es el más higiénico. –señaló Torom con una sonrisa, mientras veía como Zul realizaba piruetas y una maraña de movimientos realmente chistosos, para intentar deshacerse de alguna manera del frió  
-¡ajajaja, eso te pasa por impaciente! –Exclamó Koru divertido –no aguantas un fresquecito, jajaja  
-¡maldito, hijo de puta! ¡Métete si te crees tan valiente! –Dijo como un impulso, y su voz resonó como un eco grueso y divertido en el fresco viento de la mañana.

-ah, no, yo no soy tan tonto –comentó con un toque de soberbia en el rostro.  
-si no me hubiera metido ya, te empujaría yo mismo, Koru. –rezongó sumergiéndose en el agua.  
-si, pero tu no estas aquí, y el hubiera no existe –se excusó Koru.

Zul sumergió su rostro hasta que el agua alcanzó su boca y nariz, de tal manera que comenzó a decir cosas que nadie entendió, porque cada que decía algo, el agua frente a su boca se volvía burbujas. De repente levantó las orejas como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea estupenda y adoptó un rostro engreído y una pose aristocrática. Por supuesto, no había comparación alguna con un aristócrata, pues Zul tenia el pecho descubierto y mojado y los cabellos pegados al rostro y cuello por el agua; incluso sus orejas, que usualmente se alzaban orgullosas y ligeras, parecían un manojo semi aplastado de papel negro que se unían a su cabeza por el peso del agua.

-todos ustedes son unos cobardes –comentó haciendo gala de su porte presumido  
-¿Qué? –preguntó Shikoth, pues no había comprendido bien el porque del comentario.  
-nadie se quiere mete a pesar de estar asquerosos –dijo impulsándose sobre su espalda para nadar  
-El agua está demasiado Helada, Zul –comentó la greniana, que aun tenia puesta la capa de Ludovico.  
-no lo decía por ti, lo decía por el montón de maricas que tenemos como compañeros  
-¿desde cuando eres tan valiente? Hace un rato lloriqueabas porque te soltase el arete. –chilló Lidda sacándose la ropa más sucia.

En aquellos instantes el sol ya alcanzaba una magnitud lo bastante fuerte como para comenzara elevar las temperaturas tan monótonas y frías de la noche.

-Esta bien, si nadie es lo suficientemente hombre como para querer jugar mi desafió, me temo que todos son un montón de maricas –señaló mientras se detenía para adoptar una mirada burlona. Su típica sonrisa de "friega y friega"

Ludovico comprendió entonces la intención real de Zul, se puso de pie y adoptó la misma poce ególatra que Zul.

-bien, Azulito, yo acepto tu reto –digo Sir Cameen.  
-¿Qué harás que? –preguntó un Jason muy extrañado a su maestro.  
-¡Bien! ¡Ya tenemos un hombre además de mí! –Exclamó Zul desde el río, impulsando su puño derecho hacia el cielo en señal de victoria. – ¿algún otro hombre? –inquirió volteando a ver a los demás.  
-¿se valen mujeres? –preguntó Lyra mientras se ponía de pie

El grupo entero volteo a vera sorprendidos, incluso Zul, que organizaba el juego, se llevó una sorpresa.

-bueno, es un juego rudo, pero si quieres entra. –dijo mientras se lanzaba agua sobre el hombro derecho. –así reafirmas mi teoría de que solo hay mujeres, yo y maricas en este grupo, ¡jajajaja!  
-¿y yo que? Ya acepte el reto –se quejó Ludovico  
-Oh, bueno –dijo meditando sus palabras –solo hay mujeres, una bola de maricas, yo, que soy el único hombre y el abuelo juego sucio.  
-bueno, yo también acepto tu reto –dijo Torom poniéndose en pie, ya un poco más animado.

Al ver esto, Shikoth no quiso sentirse menos que su oponente y amigo y se levantó sacándose las sucias botas y pisando el húmedo pasto.

-yo también me apunto –señaló el menor de los hermanos  
-¡bien! ¡Por ahora estamos completos, solo falta decir el reto! –señaló Zul. Seguidamente miró a Koru con una malicia infantil y burlona típica de él, y dijo –el reto es…. ¡que metan a Koru como sea al lago!

Los tres hombres y Lira voltearon a ver a Koru, lo único que este pudo decir antes de salir corriendo fue un ligero "oouh…" y a continuación tenia a medio grupo encima, mientras escuchaba las ensordecedoras risas de Zul desde el rió, y las burlas de Lidda, Elia y Jason desde el otro lado.

Una vez apresado, Ludovico y Torom tomaron a Koru de brazos, mientras Shikoth y Lyra lo tomaron por las piernas.

-¡¡Shikoth!! ¡Soy tu hermano! ¡¿Piensas traicionarme así?! –se quejó mirando a su receptor.  
-lo siento, un juego es un juego.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde esta la dignidad de hermanos?!  
-a la cuenta de tres lo soltamos –indicó Ludovico  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio lo van a hacer?! –exclamó mientras comenzaban a hamaquearlo de lado a lado.  
-uno….  
-¡¡No lo hagan!!  
-dos…  
¡ajajajaja, esto es tan divertido! –vociferó Zul  
-y… ¡tres!

El cuerpo de Koru se mantuvo en el aire tan solo unos segundos, y calló sobre la corriente del río como lo haría cualquier peso muerto, solo que este peso muerto no estaba muerto, y vociferaba y pataleaba mientras caía. Todos se hacharon a reír con fuertes carcajadas mientras veían como el desconcertado Koru luchaba por salir del río, Zul rió tanto que casi se resbala con una piedra del lago y ahoga en lo profundo, pero comenzó a caminaren dirección a la victima de su plan y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, sin embargo, mientras realizaba todo eso, nunca dejó de sonreír a reventar.

Cuando Koru se halló de pie, los dientes de castañearon casi tan rápido como lo había hecho Zul hacia tan solo menos de media hora.

-¿bien, ahora si, dime? ¿Crees que yo no aguantaba el fresquesito?

La única respuesta que el hibrido tuvo fue simplemente una mirada de profundo odio, por supuesto, no era un odio maligno, pero contenía algo de coraje por lo dicho. A pesar de eso, Zul lo ignoró y lo tomó a modo de broma, después de todo, su plan había dado éxito.

"¡Hacia tiempo que no me comportaba así, vaya, como los extrañaba…!"

Al pasar unos minutos más, los otros también se metieron al rió, todos, excepto, Ludovico, quien se conformó con solo lavar sus botas y pantalón a la orilla del rió, alegando que no sentía deseos de bañarse, y menos en publico.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y el equipo de jóvenes ya tenia que irse, después de todo, eran perseguidos, y tarde o temprano los descubrirían. En el buen rato que se la pasaron nadando se dieron charlas muy agradables, Elia habló de su cercano encuentro con la muerte, y de cómo había visto a su madre; Torom platico acerca de lo atropellado que le había resultado huir de todo el grupo, y hacerse de ropas nuevas; finalmente Koru presumió de cómo había matado a un aventis. Si uno pasaba cerca y escuchaba sus risas y platicas, podría jurar que se trataba de simples jóvenes divirtiéndose un rato. Nadie se imaginaría jamás que se taraba de una "banda de fugitivos" o de un grupo compuesto por mercenarios, brujos y seres que no eran humanos.

Al concluir el grato rato, pareciera que no hubiesen transcurrido ni dos minutos, para la mala suerte de todos, tuvieron que salir y tomar sus ropas ya lavadas y secas.

Comentaron que tenían que encontrar la siguiente pieza, y que esta debía ser la más difícil de todas. Ludovico entonces recordó que poseía el espejo, y lo sacó de su escondite. Todos lo vieron, y felicitaron a Zul con ligeros golpes en el brazo, revolviéndole el cabello, y en el caso de las chicas, abrazándolo por instantes.

-ahora, bien, ¿Dónde creen ustedes que pueda estar la pieza de Reijav? –preguntó Ludovico mirando el espejo que se hallaba en mano de Zul.  
-El espejo esta contamina, según escuché, así que tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda –dijo el hibrido mirando el fino cristal.  
-¿ves algo? –preguntó Elia acercándose al joven.

Zul miró el espejo con detenimiento, continuación, intentó limpiarlo con la manga de sus ropas, pero el espejo seguía igual, todos notaron la reacción de Zul, y este hizo un ultimo esfuerzo por ver algo, entrecerrando los ojos y alejando el espejo de si.

-creo que no lo estoy haciendo bien, no veo nada. –dijo finalmente con un aire de desconsuelo a sus compañeros.  
-lo que me temía, el espejo continua contaminado. –comentó Ludovico. –bueno, será mejor ir por el plan más común.  
-¿Cuál? –preguntó Shikoth  
-buscar información sobre el templo del dios al que pertenece la ultima pieza, y así quizá lo encontremos.  
-no parece mal plan –dijo la halfling -…excepto por el hecho de que no tenemos ni la más remota idea de donde está ese templo, y dudo que alguien mas lo sepa.  
-¡el espejo! –gritó Zul.

Inmediatamente todos regresaron la vista al chico, lo que todos observaban no era más que sus reflejos en el vidrio, pero el chico hibrido miraba algo mas.

-dinos que está pasando –pidió Torom.  
-no lo se… -señaló Zul –es confuso, es… como si no llevara un orden.  
-se debe a que el espejo está contaminado –dijo San espada.  
-no creo que debamos fiarnos en ir  
-¡ah! ¡¿Qué es eso?! –preguntó Zul con horror.  
-¡Zul que pasa, dímelo! –suplicó Torom.  
-n-no lo entiendo… solo veo una sombra, y… y sangre… es algo muy malo.  
-¿entiendes lo que vez? –preguntó Elia tomándolo del hombro.  
-no, no entiendo nada, es borroso, y las pocas imágenes claras no tiene lógica.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Torom -¿de que son?  
-Están extrañas, como si el espejo estuviese roto en mil pedazos y todo ocurriese al mismo tiempo. Yo… no entiendo.  
-lo mejor será que no hagamos…  
-¡El templo! –Exclamó interrumpiendo a Elia –lo veo, veo su fachada. Es la única imagen que entiendo. ¡La pieza! ¡La veo!  
-¿Dónde está? ¿En el templo? –musitó Lidda acercándose para intentar ver algo.  
-no lo se con exactitud, pero pareciera suspendida en el aire. –respondió mirándola a ella. –oh… ya no veo nada.  
-bueno, lo mejor será que vallamos al templo. –dijo Ludovico, Cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿pero, y la sombra que dijo Zul? ¿Y la sangre? –preguntó Lidda.  
-no vi mucho, además, este espejo esta muy extraño, también me mostró una Elia comiendo pastel. Jajaja  
-¿te estas burlando de mi? –chilló Elia  
-¡no, no! ¡Era broma! –se excusó riendo.  
-bueno, al templo, ¿y como llegaremos Azulito? –Inquirió Ludovico.  
-propongo que primero avancemos al menos hasta el próximo pueblo y que ahí Zul se encargue de averiguar algo. –comentó Jason –después de todo, él es el único que no esta siendo buscado.  
-me parece bien –dijo Zul.  
-pero el siguiente pueblo está a dos días de aquí –dijo Lidda.  
-y Candracas se llevó el caballo –señaló Torom cruzándose de brazos.  
-es verdad ¿Qué habrá sido de el? –musitó Lyra. – ¿Zul, tu sabes algo de el?  
-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? –inquirió extrañado  
-bueno, porque tu estuviste de ese lado… -dijo, y sus palabras se fueron apagando a medida que caía en cuenta de lo que estaba comentando.  
-no, no, está bien, en eso tienes razón, pero cuando yo estuve ahí el no estaba. Y no se porque. –contestó tímido, y después bajó la mirada para mover los ojos entorno a todos. –oiga, yo… lo siento, realmente actué como un estupido, y me siento muy apenado  
-descuida, Zul –dijo Torom rodeándolo con un brazo. –tuviste tus razones, y además, fue por nuestra culpa que actuases así, me hago responsable.  
-pero no es excusa… realmente actué como un tonto… -susurró bajando el rostro –me merezco una patada en el culo ¿cierto? –preguntó sonriendo desanimado, como percatándose de su desgracia.  
-tranquilo –señaló Torom sonriendo –dejemos todo eso atrás ¿vale?  
-vale… -contestó con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos.

El viaje inició y el grupo se movilizo escondido entre los árboles; como algunos de ellos eran frutales, aprovecharon la oportunidad, bajaron manzanas, peras, y algunas nueces, silvestres, no era un plato exquisitamente rico, pero era lo mejor que habían comido en varios días, aunque desgraciadamente tuvieron que comer mientras caminaban, lo que evito que el banquete resultase tan delicioso de lo que debería saber. Pero tomando en cuenta lo buscados que eran, no era hora de quejarse.

Dieron alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, y el grupo se detuvo a tomar un descanso, Todo lucia bastante tranquilo, y pacifico, incluso, algunos miembros del grupo aprovecharon para tomar una pequeña siesta antes de continuar, al final de cuentas, se la habían pasado huyendo de Keel toda la noche anterior. Torom, Shikoth, Koru, Zul y Jason se ofrecieron a buscar algunos conejos para cenar, al concluir la cacería, cada uno llevaba dos conejos, uno en cada mano. "uno para cada uno" alegó Koru.

El crepúsculo estaba llegando a su clímax, y pronto continuarían el camino para el pueblo más próximo, por desgracia, no encendieron fuego por miedo a que los localizasen, sin embargo, no "zarparon" inmediatamente porque todos se sentían sumamente cansados. A pesar del buen humor de la mañana, Zul se mostró pensativo y algo distante durante el camino, al regresar de la cacería de conejos se sentó lejos del grupo, bastante más lejos de lo que acostumbraba normalmente. El mercenario lo notó y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado, en una roca. El hibrido estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de su amigo hasta que este ya estuvo demasiado cerca. Cuando Zul reaccionó adoptó una posición de defensa, lista para cualquier cosa.

-Tranquilo –le dijo en la oscuridad que comenzaba a bajar. –te vez atormentado –comentó al ver sus ojos tan vivaces.  
-ah, lo siento… -respondió bajando la guardia y cubriéndose el rostro con una mano –estoy… tan confundido aun…

Torom lo observó por un momento más, sin decirle nada. El cabello de Zul brillaba con un azul intenso ante la luz mortecina, si se le miraba solo a las orejas y a la nuca, realmente se podría pensar que se trataba de un hibrido completo; era un rasgo que había heredado de su padre, sin siquiera saberlo.

-Torom… -susurró aun con la mano sobre su rostro –de verdad lo siento…  
-no, Zul, soy yo quien lo siente.  
-¡No! ¡Soy un maldito asesino! –gritó, su voz se vio suspendida en el aire por breves segundos, era como si su dolor hubiese sido transmitido al viento. Con intensidad y dolencia. No se encontraba llorando, pero tenia unas cuantas ganas.

Torom se acercó y lo rodeo con los brazos, Zul continuó consternado. Y las manos le temblaban un poco.

-pienso… en toda la gente que maté… en todo lo que hice… -dijo de manera casi inaudible –soy peor que escoria, Torom… - su voz había sido tan débil y quebrada que el mercenario apenas y logró escuchar unas palabras de su oración.

De repente oyeron algo entre los árboles, ambos bolearon y se sintieron ligeramente alarmados.

-¿oíste eso? –preguntó Zul mirando hacía donde había venido el sonido.  
-Tal vez solo sea una ardilla, o algún animal nocturno.  
-no me da confianza –comentó Zul apartándose de Torom  
-¡Eh! ¡Zul, no te vallas!  
-¡estaré bien! –gritó fundiéndose en la oscuridad.

El ojiverde continúo mirando el sendero que su amigo había tomado, aun después de que había desaparecido en las sombras. Por alguna extraña razón, pensó que no se trataba de una búsqueda, más bien de un escape, supuso que como buen amigo debía ir en su auxilio, no podía permitir que Zul sufriera otra vez, ¡no de nuevo! Él estaba ahora en el grupo y era su responsabilidad, su amigo no merecía volver a estar solo jamás, sin importar que hubiese hacho en el pasado. Alargó la pierna para ir en su búsqueda, pero una mano lo tomaba del hombro, deteniéndolo. Volteó sobre su hombro y reconoció un cabello blanco y una bufanda que resaltaba con la poca luz que quedaba. Se trataba de Ludovico, quien solo le dedicó una mirada seria, típica de su papel como el "líder" y padre del grupo.

-voy a ir a buscarlo –señaló Torom, como respondiendo a los pensamientos del ex caballero.  
-¿no te parece algo obvio? –preguntó aun con ese aire de poderío que resultaba impactante, y a veces, un tanto perturbador.  
-tengo que ir a verlo, él es mi amigo  
-él no quiere causarte más daño  
-¿Cuál daño? –Preguntó indiscreto –él no me ha hecho nada malo, yo no tengo nada en su contra.  
-eso es cierto, para todos, y para ti es cierto, pero para él la historia es diferente.  
-quiero ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.  
-el también quiere sentirse mejor, pero no quiere que lo veas sufrir, por eso evita estar tanto contigo. –Dijo, tras esto, miró al cielo –dejemos que esté ahí unos minutos, seguro se pondrá bien pronto.

Torom regresó la vista hacia el sendero por el que Zul había desaparecido.

-esta mañana… mientras nos bañábamos en el río. –Dijo Torom con voz tenue -¿notaste las marcas de su espalda y pecho?  
-si, si las vi. –respondió Ludovico  
-esas marcas se las hizo su madre, un día me habló de eso… realmente sufrió mucho de niño.

Ludovico buscó algo entre su bolsillo y lo halló, regresó la vista a Torom y le lanzó un dulce de menta que el mercenario atrapó en el aire.

-te diré algo. Déjalo tan solo unos minutos, y yo iré por el luego. Lo prometo

*+*+*+*+*

-Siempre he pensado que los hombres y los híbridos podemos convivir en paz, sin pelas, sin insultos, sin burlas. Creo que algún día podríamos llevar acabo ese sueño, ¿no lo crees así? ¡Todos viviríamos muy felices, Zul! ¡Todos seríamos felices!

"Como desearía haber pensado en eso antes de caer en este error… Soy un estupido… un completo estupido…"

-… y cuando haya disputas aplicaríamos la ley por igual, no importa la raza, o el sexo, la ley debe ser la misma para todos.

Las palabras que había escuchado con sus compañeros a la luz de la luna, el olor a carne recién freída al carbón. Las charlas, las risas, todo parecía un sueño, un maravilloso sueño del que Zul nunca quiso despertar. Las palabras de Hanoph eran claras, era un hibrido soberbio, pero amable, y muy inteligente. Compasivo y convaleciente con todos. ¿Por qué tenia que morir? ¿Acaso el destino quería que Zul se equivocara…? Tal vez si, tal vez no, de cualquier manera, los principios de Zul y las maravillosas ideas utópicas de Hanoph se había visto manchadas por la sangre que Zul había derramado.

"Actué como un idiota, derramando sangre inocente… ¡No!"

¿Cuántos rostros pasaron por la mente de Zul? ni él mismo lo sabia, solo recordaba los gritos, el olor, el reflejo de su sonrisa de lunatico sobre la segueta que cortaba la carne humana como si se tratase de simple tela vieja. Y no solo fueron humanos ¡también híbridos! ¡Había matado no solo a los humanos, también a los de su propia especie! ¡¿Qué clase de lunático era?!

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y se apretó más sobre si mismo, temblando, asustado, ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Se había vuelto el demonio que su madre dijo que sería! ¡Eso había pasado!

Abrió los ojos con el temor de que se encontrase con alguna de las almas que había llevado a la muerte. Sudaba mares y los dientes le castañeaban a pesar de no haber frío. Solo vio el suelo y sus botas. Se encontraba inclinado, hecho un ovillo, y temblaba de histeria y dolor. Se sintió vulgar y sucio, ¡vil! Ahora era el peor se que habitaba sobre la tierra.

Zul se estaba escondido entre un par de arbustos, detrás de él, se ubicaba una roca no muy alta, pero lo suficientemente inclinada como para darle una sombra total a su cuerpo hincado. Era el escondite ideal para no ser encontrado. Abrazaba sus piernas y ponía su boca sobre sus rodillas, llorando. Gruesas gotas como no las había tenido desde hacía años. Realmente estaba perturbado.

El silencio era su única compañía, y el viento susurraba ligero y sin esfuerzo, como si ignorase por completo lo que Zul estaba pasando. Su mente era una maraña de ideas incompletas y frustrantes, ahora no había nada que pudiese sacar a relucir para sentirse mejor, se hallaba en el punto máximo de humillación personal. En todos los sentidos.

De entre las sombras que lo rodeaban, una se movió, silenciosa y pausada, esperando hallar el resultado de una búsqueda que ya había sido concluida. Se acercó y observó el escondite del hibrido, no le importaba que Zul lo descubriese, en realidad ya lo había descubierto, pero ambos se hicieron los que no sabían nada, y el sitio continuó en silencio. Era Ludovico, dio un par de pasos más y se sentó a un lado del escondite de Zul, procuró hacerse el indiferente y buscó algo entre su bolsillo, se trataba de unos dulcecillos de menta, quizá los últimos que le quedaban. Los miró y suspiró arrojándolos a un lado, de tal manera que cayeron delante del rostro de Zul

-Procura no demorar mucho, porque los demás se pueden preocupar –dijo Juego sucio haciéndose el indiferente.

Zul observó los dulces entre las lagrimas que aun le quedaban en los ojos, se apuró por quitarse las la cara y tragó saliva, su voz se hallaba débil y quebrada, no quería que se notara aquello. De nuevo, observó los dulces, y a pesar de no analizarlos, por el aroma que despedían, adivinó el sabor.

-No quiero de menta, no me gustan –dijo un poco más tranquilo.

Una par de dulces más calló del mismo lado, esta vez eran unos de sabor a fruta.

-¿estos si? –preguntó Ludo con el mismo tono de indiferencia.

Zul los observó, no dijo nada al respecto, a pesar de la oscuridad se pudo sentir la sonrisa melancólica que había dejado escapar, una mezcla de sentimientos bastante diluidos y confusos dentro en su ser.

-¿te estas burlando, verdad…? –preguntó, después tomó los dulces del suelo y prosiguió. –bueno… estas en tu derecho de hacerlo.

Ludovico solo sonrió, sus miradas no se habían cruzado en ningún momento, pero por alguna razón, ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía, y eran consientes de esto con bastante claridad, lo más curioso es que parecían haber ganado una nueva especie de conexión. Se dice que el lenguaje más puro es el que no necesita palabras…

-¿Sabías que a los niños llorones el cuco los huele más fácil y se los come primero? –preguntó Ludovico.

Zul trató de seguirle el juego, pero no podía hacerlo con la misma intensidad. Lo miró un momento y respondió.

-si… creo que tienes razón –dijo en un suspiro. –Soy un niño llorón, y también un asesino… -comentó con un tono semi arisco, y mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior.

-pero todos hemos sido niños llorones alguna ves, solo debes...-dijo, y se dio la vuelta para no, mirar a Zul –aprender de esas lágrimas.

Apenado por esas palabras, limpio su rostro de los restos que aun tenia de lágrimas.

-ya no estoy llorando…  
-que bueno –dijo levantándose de su sitio y emprendiendo camino al lugar en el que se hallaban los demás.- Así que Azulito, será mejor mandes al niño a dormir porque con esa cara le vas a dar un ataque cardiaco al Somnoliento Espadachín.

Zul levantó la cabeza para mirarlo de frente, pero solo se encontró con la espalda de Ludovico, en camino de regreso.

-te pasa a ti también... ves sus rostros... y recuerdas, como si lo hicieras de nuevo, como si los matases nuevamente... –al concluir la frase bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro en sus brazos y rodillas -me avergüenza tanto...  
-Lo hecho, hecho esta Zul –respondió cursándose de brazos. Su tono de voz se escuchaba de nuevo como la de el gran Sir Cameen San espada –si yo me pasara recordando todos los rostros que vi morir por mi mano, no tendría vida... Pero hay algo que aprendí de caballero –Se dio vuelta y se inclinó, a la altura de Zul tomó la mano derecha de este y la alzó ligeramente, levantándola para mostrársela. -… que a pesar de haber matado, esta mano también puede traer sonrisas, evitar muertes y traer prosperidad… solo hace falta que pongas el corazón para ello.

Zul miró un tanto desconcertado a Ludovico, luego miró su mano, y por ultimo meditó las palabras que acababa de decir.

-"el corazón para ello…" –susurró sonriendo, ya un poco más tranquilo. Se levantó del suelo, seguido por Ludovico, quien imitó el acto. El hibridó desenvolvió uno de los dulces que le había obsequiado y se lo metió a la boca. –a pesar de ser un abuelo prematuro, aun tienes algo de sabiduría, juego sucio.

Se notaba que ahora estaba más divertido que antes.

"Ludovico me recuerda mucho a Hanoph, es casi… como un padre"

*+*+*+*+*+*

-¿así se supone que lleguemos al templo del dichoso dios? –preguntó Lyra de manera confusa.  
-eh… mas o menos, si no nos encontramos con percances en el camino, todo transcurrirá de manera pacifica. –señaló Torom mostrando en el mapa, la ruta marcada.  
-si, pero… ¿no te parece un camino complicado? –preguntó extendiendo el mapa en su rostro.  
-es el único camino que tenemos seguro, señorita maga ninja shinobi –dijo Ludovico llegando al lado de el grupo.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde iniciado su camino hacia el pueblo, y tenían poco de llegara sus alrededores, por el temor de ser descubiertos, mandaron a Zul solo a comprar víveres, y utensilios que pudieran utilizaren el transcurso del viaje, le dieron dinero para gastar exactamente en lo esencial (temían que se quedase con el dinero que sobrara o que se comprase alguna baratija inútil para si mismo)

-según lo que hemos indagado, el templo debe estar en algún lugar al noreste de Mimir –dijo Elia –además, no parece un viaje tan peligroso, y no es muy largo.  
-toma en cuenta que no nos queda otra opción –dijo Lidda con un tono poco optimista.

Una parte considerable del grupo la miró, y en sus ojos criticaba su comentario.

-¿no tenemos… una búsqueda gratis? –preguntó la tierna Lyra al grupo.  
-¡es verdad! –Exclamó Jason como una revelación –lo dijo hace tiempo, nos queda una búsqueda gratis –indico apuntando a Ludovico.  
-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Ludovico? –inquirió Torom  
-jejeje, pensé que nunca se iban a acordar –dijo soltando una sonrisa –bueno, si así lo quieren, encontraremos el templo de Reijav con el collar.

Ludovico sacó de entre sus ropas el collar de Sivel, lo tomó como un péndulo y este se levantó en el aire, tambaleándose unas cuantas veces hasta que al final quedó quiero en un ángulo que indicaba al noroeste.

-bueno, la ruta que trazamos no está muy lejos del verdadero lugar del templo. –dijo sonriendo al ver la dirección a la que apuntaba el collar.  
-bien, creo que solo hay que esperar a Zul para iniciar. –dijo Torom. -¿por cierto, hace cuanto se fue? Ya debería estar aquí.  
-ojala y no se haya metido en problemas. –pidió Koru tocándose la frente –aunque no estaría mal, después de todo se lo merece por lo que me hizo.  
-¿sigues enojado por eso? –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.  
-¿Por qué tardaste, Zul? –preguntó Elia un poco sorprendida por su aparición.

El chico se encontraba arriba de un árbol ubicado detrás de todos, nadie, ni siquiera Torom o Elia, habían sentido su presencia. Del lugar en el que estaba, dejó caer un saco no muy grande, de alrededor de medio metro de largo. Shikoth lo tomó mientras caía.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el menor de los hermanos.  
-el encargo de todo lo que me pidieron –respondió desde el árbol -¿Quién quiere el cambio? –preguntó mirándolos a todos a la vez.  
-dámelo a mi, yo lo guardo –dijo Torom.  
-apenas y fueron un par de moneditas, ¿las quieres? –preguntó un poco inseguro.  
-Zul, dámelas –rezongó el mercenario extendiendo la mano.

El hibrido torció los labios y susurró "ojala no lo hubiera mencionado" y le tiró las monedas a Torom, quien las recibió en el aire.

-¿Hey, que es esa cosa larga que traes ahí? –preguntó Lyra mirando detrás de Zul.  
-es al razón por la que tardé –dijo, y a voluntad lo dejó caer al suelo, para que lo mirases.

Se trataba de un objeto largo y rígido, de alrededor de metro y medio de largo y un grosor de poco más de trece centímetros de ancho. Al caer al suelo, casi golpea a Shikoth, este le gritó a Zul que tuviese más cuidado, y el hibrido se disculpó con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca. Zul bajó del árbol de un salto y en el suelo, levantó la vara que enseñó a Lyra.

-¿de que es? –preguntó ella sosteniéndola.  
-el vendedor me dijo que se llamaba "bambú" –señaló tocando la vara con los dedos.  
-no conocía esta planta. –dijo Torom acercándose a ambos.  
-pues estuvo cerca de caerme encima, para mi ya es suficiente. –se quejó Shikoth.  
-no se da por estos lares, supongo –dijo el mercenario.  
-así es, por eso ese embustero y estafador no quería regatear en lo absoluto.  
-¿y si tanto trabajo te costó conseguirlo porque no lo dejaste por la paz? –preguntó Lyra sin dejar de ver el bambú  
-¿Qué? ¿No lo ves? ¡Esta vara es magnifica! –exclamó sonriendo, y sus ojos le brillaron.

Zul tomó la vara con ambas manos y se encaminó hacia un claro. Estando ahí comenzó a mover la con mucha habilidad, más de la que había mostrado anterior mente. Dio un par de saltos y piruetas mortales, tras caer al suelo, con unas gotas sudor en el rostro le pidió a Torom que se acercase.

-intenta atacarme –pidió  
-¿estas loco? –Exclamó –esa cosa es bastante delgada y ligera, te lastimaré.  
-tu solo inténtalo. –pidió de nuevo.

Torom quitó la cuerda de piel que enfundaba su espada y comenzó su ataque, al principio fue ligero, pues temía lastimar a su amigo, sin embargo, notó que por más que intentara, el bambú no se rompía ni se coartaba, sino que por el contrario, esquivaba a la perfección los golpes, y atacaba con fuerza si Zul lo deseaba. Al percatarse de esto, sus ataque incrementaron en intensidad, pero Zul nunca permitió que la espada tan fuerte de Torom tuviese contacto con su cuerpo. Muestra de la gran habilidad que el hibrido había ganado durante este tiempo, y que además, manejaba con gran maestría su nueva arma. Concluyeron el enfrentamiento en un empate, aunque si la pelea hubiese sido enserio, quizá la cosa hubiera sido muy diferente.

El grupo inició su caminata hasta el gran templo, no hubo disturbios ni malas situaciones a lo largo de los dos primeros días, el equipo organizó entonces un campamento por la noche para descansar, armaron una fogata y asaron los últimos conejos que les quedaban, además de un par nuevo que tenia; la velada parecía perfecta, no había nada que pudiese implicar que la cosa empeoraría, incluso sus perseguidores parecían haberse dado por vencidos. Continuaron su viaje al día siguiente, y se detuvieron al medio día cerca de un poblado de al rededor de cincuenta personas, sumamente pequeño, pero lo suficientemente tranquilo y olvidado como para no correr tanto peligro. Ese mismo día a Zul le vino una idea ingeniosa, pero necesitaba un cómplice lo suficientemente divertido como llevarla acabo. Pensó en Torom, pero no era tan divertido, quizá se avergonzaría y no realizaría su plan, también le pasó pro la cabeza Koru, pero se negaría después haber organizado un complot que lo tiró al lago. Por ultimo pensó en Jason, pero este era demasiado tímido, no funcionaria…

"amenos que…"

-¡Eh! ¡Juego sucio! –Llamó Zul –ven, quiero hablar contigo.  
-no soy tu criado, Azulillo –regañó Ludovico acercándose, esos últimos días se la había visto de muy buen humor.  
-¿oye, cantarías una canción para divertir al grupo? –preguntó con normalidad.

Ludovico se extrañó ante la pregunta, parpadeo un par de veces y miró a Zul a los ojos, este último lucia serio, a pesar de la impresión de Ludo por la respuesta, sus ojos en ningún momento cambiaron.

El hombre de pelo blanco digirió bien lo que había escuchado, y lo miró confundido.

-A ver, azulito, ¿Quieres que yo haga que para que? –preguntó haciéndose el iluso.

Zul solo suspiró ante esas palabras.

-que me ayudes a entretener al grupo, digo después de todo estamos divirtiéndonos bastante  
-em, ¿y por qué yo tendría que ayudarte? –inquirió mirándolo dudoso.  
-bueno… -bajó la cabeza un momento –porque contigo fue que hable el otro día, y creo que no hay persona mejor…

Ludovico lo meditó un momento, realmente le asustaba cantar en publico, aunque nunca quisiera admitirlo.

-es que... no soy bueno para esas cosas –dijo como excusa.  
-¡vamos juego sucio! te escuché cantar el otro día, y realmente cantas bien! –exclamó con emoción al tiempo que cerraba los puños.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cantar? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? –preguntó sorprendido ante la respuesta de Azulito.  
-eh... bueno, es que un día estaba en el baño... –comentó tímido-… ya sabes, en un arbusto, y pues... tu pasaste caminando y estabas cantando, ¿que querías que hiciera?  
-ejemp... –dijo Ludovico dándose vuelta - Vaya mal gusto que tienes... –miró al cielo y prosiguió –¿Y cuanto me pagarías?

Zul solo dio otro suspiro largo, y lo miró con desgane.

-¿te tengo que pagar?  
-se imaginativo, yo no trabajo gratis y lo sabes desde el principio.

"Maldito abuelo juego sucio" pensó y de su bolsillo comenzó a sacar un morralillo.

-bien, te doy todo lo que hay en esta bolsa, es lo único que tengo –señaló ofreciéndosela.

Ludovico lo miró un momento y sintió algo de pena por aquello

-ya, toma –le dijo empujando la mano de Zul sobre si mismo –esto no es nada para mi, pero solo una pregunta… ¿Qué harás tu?  
-cantaré contigo. –le dijo serio.  
-ah. Solo será una canción, después no me verás ni el polvo... –dijo algo iracundo –hablando ¿qué canción?  
-la de la iguanita ¿la recuerdas?  
-eh… ¿y si mejor cantas tu solo? –dijo comenzando a dudar.  
-no me digas que teda miedo cantar frente a todos

Ludovico miró el cielo intentado hacerse el tonto.

-no he dicho eso, solo que no veo necesario que "yo" haga algo –rezongó.  
-¡¡agg!! ¡Por favor, abuelo! –suplicó, por un instante su voz dejó de oírse como la del chiquito que era – ¡no puedo hacer esto yo solo! ¡No es tan divertido si lo hace solo uno! Además, te conseguiré una botella de ron antes de subir al escenario, así te será más fácil –señaló enérgico.  
-con lo que me mostraste no compras ni el agua ardiente más barata… -dijo de manera conformista. Le pasó a Zul una moneda de oro y continuó - apúrate antes que me arrepienta....

Ludovico se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y apoyarse en el árbol más cercano. Zul lo miró un poco confundido, no había entendido el gesto de Ludovico, pero no le importó mucho; casi inmediatamente dio media vuelta y echó a correr sonriendo mucho.

-¡Gracias! –Exclamó -¡prometo no tardar!

"¿lo consiento demasiado? Creo que se me pasó la mano en esta ocasión…"

Zul corrió entre los árboles, su emoción era tal, que sus instintos se veían ligeramente bloqueados; por un momento sintió una mirada rápida y detuvo su carrera, observó el camino detrás suyo, pero no vio nada anormal, quiso olfatear el aire, pero tampoco detectó nada que pareciera extraño al ambiente.

"debe ser mi imaginación" pensó e inició su carrera de nuevo al pueblo.

*+*+*+*+*

-¿Qué piensas hacer esta vez? –preguntó Torom mientras era arrastrado por Zul.

Comenzaba a caer la noche con lentitud y Zul había hecho circo teatro y maroma para reunirlos a todos en un mismo lugar y el más iluminado que pudo encontrar. Todos sin emoción se preguntaba que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Zul y porque Ludovico ya llevaba media botella del ron que Zul el había ido a comprar al pueblo cercano.

-abuelo, ¿estas listo? –le preguntó Zul a un Ludovico ligeramente alcoholizado.  
-ya no voy a seguir bebiendo mas, o me embriagaré –señaló poniendo la botella a un lado.

Ambos salieron delante de el grupo, como lo hubiesen hecho en cualquier otra ocasión, pero esta vez, su propósito era el más extraño y diferente que hubiesen imaginado hasta la fecha.

-¡¡cuando la iguanita…-inició Zul -… se tomó una cervecita..!!  
-dijo ¡Hip! ¡Hip! Y se embriagó la iguanita... –siguió Ludovico.

El grupo completo mantenía una cara de desconcierto absoluto. No es que negasen que cantaran bien, pero… ¿Zul y Ludovico? ¡¿Cantando?!

-una cervecita más, pidió la iguanita –cantaron los dos -¡una cerveza más! ¡Esta noche no voy a parar de tomar, tomar y toma…!

Todos comenzaron a reírse en grupo, y sus risas comenzaron a sonar como estallidos repentinos muy sordos y sonoros. ¡Aquello era la cosa más loca y retorcida del mundo!

-¡¡una cervecita mas… -cantaron los dos -... una cervecita más!! ¡Esta noche no voy a parar de tomar, tomar y tomar!

Las risas iban en aumento, Lidda ya se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, sin parar de reír, Torom trataba de contenerse, pero sus ojos lagrimaban por la diversión. Los hermanos se tomaban por los hombros para evitar caerse, Lyra, a pesar de no querer reírse se encontraba igual que Torom, por su parte, Elia y Jason reían de lo lindo, y Elia especialmente se tocaba el vientre de la risa. No podían reír más, comenzaba incluso a asfixiarse de la risa.

-¡Vamos a tomar! ¡Vamos a tomar! –Cantaron ambos – ¡La iguanita y dice "hip, hip" y se embriaga!

Por desgracia, antes de que Ludovico y Zul pudiesen terminar su espectáculo, una daga calló entre ambos, y detrás del público, una sombra se aproximaba.

-que bonitos se ven ahí cantando todos a la luz de la luna.

Ludovico y Zul tenían el rostro del desconocido enfrente, cuando todos voltearon a ver se hallaron con una asesina ciega, peor aun, se trataba de Medea, la peor de las apariciones que pudieran haber deseado…

-lamento interrumpir su velada –dijo Medea –estaba en búsqueda de el joven aspirante a caballero, y sorpresa, lo encuentro bromeando con todos.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Jason levantándose y protegiendo con su brazo a Elia.

Las risas del equipo se habían cambiado súbitamente en miradas de desconsiento y rencor.

-Oh, veo que he actuado mal al presentarse, pero despreocúpense, solo vengo por Jason, los demás pueden seguir cantando hasta el amanecer. –señaló embustera hacia Jason.  
-déjanos en paz –exclamó el aspirante a caballero.

Medea lo vio, como si no hubiesen tenido sentido las palabras que acababa de mencionar, caminó un par de pasos hacia adelante y todos tomaron sus posiciones de ataque. Medea sonrió con un dejo de desconcertante poderío y largó la mano derecha apuntando a Jason, rió con un tono muy bajó y sus uñas se estiraron para llegar hasta donde se hallaba su victima, atravesándole el pecho, por en medio, tanto así que incluso un poco de las filosas orillas de las uñas tocaron el hombro de Elia, esta chillo de horror ante lo acontecido y calló sentada en el suelo mientras veía como las unas de Medea se encogían hasta desencajarse del pecho de Jason.

Todas esas imágenes que ahora Zul estaba observando tenían sentido, aquello era lo que el espejo le había mostrado días antes…

El muchacho del lunar calló al suelo de rodillas, y tras esto tosió un chorro intenso de sangre, cayendo sobre su pecho, boca abajo, e inmóvil.

Medea había matado a Jason ante los ojos de todos.


	75. Capítulo 74 Las promesas de Jason Wade

**Capítulo 74. Las promesas de Jason Wade.**

**por Roskat**

Durante unos breves segundos, nadie del grupo fue capaz de moverse. El único movimiento que hubo fue el del cuerpo de Jason, cayendo hacia delante. Los ojos de lobo de Zul pudieron ver en la oscuridad como los de Jason quedaban en blanco, y la última visión que tuvo de su rostro fueron los labios ensangrentados.

Fue como la calma antes de una tormenta, un breve suspiro de silencio en medio del vendaval. Tan pronto como Jason cayó muerto a los pies de Elia, la maga ya apuntaba con el báculo de la Ciencia hacia el corazón de Medea. La asesina ciega dio un salto atrás y esquivó el hechizo, aunque casi acaba golpeada por una gran espada dorada, en las manos del mismo que le lanzó una bola de luz. En cuanto escapó de este ataque, una vara de bambú se diriguió hacia sus pies, mientras que una cimitarra larga y muy afilada estuvo a punto de seccionarle la yugular.

No pretendía luchar contra el grupo al completo. Recitó un hechizo muy rápido y se subió al cadaver de Jason. Pisó con fuerza la espada de Horth y emitió un siseo, como haría un gato acorralado.

- ¡Hermanas! ¡A mi llamada! - gritó la asesina ciega, y al instante una niebla espesa inundó el claro. Elia reconoció el ataque enseguida: era un aliento venenoso. Recordó que en un relato de Jason, cuando el grupo paró en Daramkar, la compañera de Medea atacó usando ese mismo truco.

Detrás de la niebla, se veía la silueta de otras diez asesinas ciegas, al menos. Cruzaron el claro como si cabalgaran sobre rayos de luz: silenciosas y raúdas. Ludovico derribó a una que iba a atacar a Lidda, pues la hafling había aspirado sin querer el gas venenoso. El cuerpo de una de las asesinas ciegas cayó sobre la hoguera, apagando por completo el último rescoldo de felicidad del grupo. Lyra no se detuvo por el hecho de verla arder: atravesó el cuerpo con sus alabardas. Cerca de ella, Sikoth desarmó a otra asesina ciega, más alta que la mayoría de las muchachas del claro.

- ¡Elia! - Zul saltó para colocarse al lado de la maga

La chica seguía con la vista clavada en Medea. La asesina aferró los cabellos de Jason, y empezó a hablar en susurros. Si había una oportunidad para vengarse de la cruel asesina ciega, ese era el momento. Zul apoyó la vara de bambú y trató de saltar hacia el otro lado, cuando se dio cuenta que Elia estaba igual de indefensa. La maga había logrado barrer la niebla venenosa, y trataba por todos los medios de reunir el suficiente poder mágico para alcanzar a Medea y matarla de un solo golpe. Zul no podía dejarla así en medio de una batalla. Permaneció a su lado, protegiéndola de los ataques de las otras asesinas ciegas. Al poco, Koru se unió a él, y Elia terminó el hechizo: un haz de luces eléctricas y volátiles, ágiles como una serpiente e igual de venenosas.

En ese momento, Medea alzó la barbilla y gritó:

- Por el poder del señor del Caos, ¡llévanos de vuelta a nuestro hogar!

Todas las asesinas ciegas se transformaron en humo verdoso. Elia gritó tan fuerte un insulto dirigido a Medea que resonó en todo el bosque. Su hechizo quedó a medio camino: Medea lo detuvo con un solo movimiento y después, ella misma desapareció, llevándose consigo el cádaver de Jason... y la espada de Horth.

**********************

- Esta es la pesadilla que me mostró el espejo de Lathia.

Zul dijo esto al oído de Elia. La maga estaba arrodillada en el lugar donde había visto por última vez a Jason. No lloraba, no le quedaban fuerzas para ello. Después de la muerte de su maestro, de la desaparición del espíritu de su padre y la batalla contra Chryssos, creyó que ya no volvería a sufrir más... Y había estado muy equivocada.

El sufrimiento no conoce límites.

- Lo siento, Elia... Ha sido culpa mía. - volvió a decir Zul. El chico lobo trató de tocar su hombro, pero le daba miedo la reacción de la maga. Al final, venciendo el temor, se atrevió a tocarla, y entonces escuchó su voz, frágil y susurrante, decir:

- Zul, no digas eso... No debí bajar la guardia.

Elia levantó la mirada y se encontró al grupo allí reunido. Era sorprendente, pero nadie estaba herido. Ludovico explicó que aquellas asesinas ciegas fueron una astuta invención de Medea, pues todas estaban hechas de la neblina venenosa. También aclaró que aquella niebla había anulado sus poderes mágicos, lo que explicaba porqué habían tardado tanto en reaccionar. Elia tenía el cuerpo más habituado a ese tipo de conjuros, pero la reciente batalla con Chryssos la había dejado demasiado agotada.

Lidda, rabiosa, estaba golpeando un tronco de un árbol, seccionado por la mitad. Sikoth estaba al lado de Lyra. La ninja lloraba, con las manos cubriendo el rostro para que nadie viera su momento de debilidad. Torom había dejado la espada dorada clavada en el suelo y miraba el charco de sangre. Repentinamente, se agachó y recogió algo del suelo.

- Elia... Esto, ¿no era tuyo? - y mostró un colgante con forma de ángel. Elia lo tomó entre sus dedos, sorprendida. Sabía que Jason, desde que se lo regaló, lo había llevado junto al collar del compromiso que perteneció a su madre. ¿Cómo es que estaba allí, en el suelo?

- No debemos quedarnos aquí... - dijo de repente Koru.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? - soltó de repente Lidda. - Esas zorras del demonio se han llevado una de las piezas. ¡La única que tenemos completa, además! Ahora mismo, la estarán corrompiendo...

- ¿Tú solo piensas en los tesoros? - respondió Sikoth. - ¡Acaban de matar a uno de los nuestros delante de nuestras narices, y tú solo te preocupas de...!

Sikoth no siguió hablando. Por una vez, fue su hermano quién le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio. Elia seguía de rodillas en el suelo, mirando la medalla con el rostro neutro. Krak, el cuervo de Lidda, apareció en ese momento en el claro. Se posó sobre el hombro de la halfing, pero esta le ignoró. El cuervo picó en su oreja y Lidda tuvo que mirarle para comprender algo.

- Discutiendo entre vosotros no ayudaréis a nadie.

La voz sonó de repente en medio del grupo. De pie, en el lugar exacto donde estuvo el cuerpo de Jason, estaba una especie de chiquillo con una larga capucha.  
- Lamento mi retraso... He intentado alcanzaros para advertiros, pero he llegado tarde. - el chico se retiró la capucha, y todos contemplaron el rostro del halfing Gilean.

- ¿Advertirnos, de qué? - Lidda le dedicó una fiera mirada. Era normal que no fuera efusiva ni cariñosa, pero Gilean comprendió que estaba siendo grosera porque estaba muy dolida.

A pesar de lo consternados que estaban todos, tuvieron suficiente presencia de ánimo para saludar a Gilean de una forma más educada. El mago hafling se sentó frente al fuego apagado y aceptó un poco de agua. Aclaró que había cabalgado durante una semana, usando el anilllo de Lidda para localizarla.

- El gremio lleva estudiando una región llamada "del Silencio", desde hace años. Creemos que la fortaleza central de las asesinas ciegas está allí, en medio de ese gran desierto. Por supuesto, como su jefa conoce gracias a sus espías que nos estamos acercando, ha apretado las tuercas a todas sus acólitas. Ahora mismo, están cometiendo asesinatos y otros crímenes a lo largo y ancho de Mimir, terminando todas las misiones para ganar poder rápidamente. - Gilean volvió a echar un trago al agua.- He venido porque sabía que esas bastardas hijas de caos os seguían los pasos, a causa de ese crío del lunar. Esperaba llegar a tiempo y capturar a la pequeña asesina ciega.

- Ahora, ya no importa. - Elia se puso en pie. El gesto de su rostro y los ojos reflejaron toda su pena, más allá de una lágrima. - Ellas nos han ganado. Está perdido...

- No del todo, maga Elia. - Gilean rebuscó en sus bolsas y extrajo una especie de cajita de madera. - El chico ese ha muerto, pero... - Gilean escuchó un siseo, proveniente de Elia, y rectificó. - Vale, Jason ha muerto, pero la pieza de Horth está en manos de esas malditas. En su nombre, creo que deberíais recuperarla.

- ¿Es nuestro deseo o el tuyo? - preguntó Lidda. Gilean no le respondió. En su lugar, dijo a Ludovico:

- Tengo entendido que teneis la pieza de Sibel, la de Ikah y también que Ludovico conoce el lenguaje de las sirenas... Vengo a ofreceros un buen trato, muy justo.

- Cobro por el servicio de búsqueda.

Ludovico no había hablado desde el momento en que Medea se llevó a Jason, y el tono de su voz serio y triste hizo temblar al grupo... menos a Gilean.

- Lo suponía. - Gilean abrió la caja un momento y mostró un enorme medallón de oro. - El trato que os ofrezco es el siguiente: Todos necesitamos llegar a la fortaleza Ruhe, pero vosotros sois muy pocos para atacar ese lugar, y nosotros no sabemos con certeza donde está... A cambio de que uses la pieza de Sibel, yo, Gilean, te daré este medallón. Perteneció a un poderoso mago y puede devolver la salud y el vigor a un cuerpo cansado en la batalla. Además, por la ayuda prestada, conduciré al ejército del gremio al lugar y lo destrozaremos hasta acabar con la última de las ciegas.

Ludovico dio un pequeño paso para mirar el medallón, pero Gilean lo apartó cerrando la caja de golpe. El caballero se giró hacia el grupo y dijo:

- No es necesario que me des nada a mi, Gilean. Usaré la pieza de Sibel gratis, siempre y cuando todo el grupo esté de acuerdo.

Nadie en el grupo se atrevió a decir una palabra en contra del plan. Elia asintió, despacio; y Zul gritó que por supuesto. Lidda dio su aprobación con un bufido.

- Por supuesto, estaremos en esa batalla. - fue su comentario. Gilean aclaró que él contaba con ellos.

- Trato hecho, entonces.

Tras esto, el silencio regresó al claro hasta que Sikoth dijo:

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero solo tengo una pregunta... Si las asesinas ciegas querían la espada para cumplir el encargo de un señor misterioso, entonces, ¿quién nos asegura qué la pieza se encuentra en la fortaleza?

- Por eso, debemos poner alas a nuestros pies, joven. - Gilean se dirigió a Lyra. - Algo que está en tu mano, Lyra. Pero lo primero es lo primero... Ludovico, por favor, indique el lugar donde se encuentra la pieza de Horth en este mapa.

Ludovico se preguntó como sabía Gilean como funcionaba la pieza de Sibel, pero cumplió con su parte del encargo. La pieza giró en círculos sobre el papel, un mapa ampliado de la zona que había entre el río Ghadren y el río Lebas. Se clavó en un lugar concreto, en medio de la absoluta nada. Ni ríos ni montes indicaban ese lugar, pero Gilean asintió, feliz.

- El ejército del gremio se encuentra a unos cinco días de ese lugar. Ahora, necesitaremos llegar al campamento. Para eso, usaremos la pieza de Ikah. ¿Simple, verdad? - Gilean esperó a que Lidda dijera algo, pero ante su silencio, cerró el mapa y silbó. Krak abandonó la comodidad del hombro de Lidda para apoyarse en la mano de Gilean. - Voy a transmitir las órdenes precisas. Cuando vuelva, podemos iniciar el viaje, si estáis preparados.

- Sí, lo estaremos. - dijo Lyra, quién había extraído la pieza de Ikah y la aferraba entre sus puños, como si estuviera rezando.

Nada más irse Gilean, Lidda se giró hacia Ludovico.

- ¡Maldita sea! Que pronto olvidas tu juego sucio...

- De vez en cuando, hay que devolver los favores. - Ludovico se pasó la mano entre los cabellos canos. Empezó a toser y tuvo que sentarse un momento para descansar. Mientras, Lidda desproticaba contra él, enumerando los innumerables favores que cada miembro del grupo le había hecho y que jamás había devuelto. Ludovico aguantó el rapapolvo con una media sonrisa cansada.

No es que Lidda estuviera especialmente enfadada con el caballero, sino más bien con ella misma.  
¡Había estado tan cerca de una asesina ciega, y en lugar de vengarse por la muerte de Mayweda o por el secuestro de Gilean, se había quedado paralizada por culpa de un simple veneno! Harta de la pasividad de los miembros del grupo, atacó a Ludovico por última vez.

- Y menuda mierda de maestro que eres. Tanto llenarle al chico la cabeza con esos rollos sobre usar la inteligencia y el equilibrio... y le matan de una forma tan... tan... - Lidda buscó una palabra para definir la escena que aún bailaba en su cabeza. - Estúpida.

- ¡Lidda!

Quien la llamó al orden no fue Ludovico, sino Elia. La maga estaba de pie y el báculo de la Ciencia volvía a emitir un fulgor mortecino.

- Lidda, Jason ha aprendido mejor de lo que yo mismo pensé que haría. - dijo Ludovico. Su calma se transmitió a Elia, que bajó el báculo. Otro detalle que apreciaron fue que el caballero no había llamado a nadie por su apodo. - He intentado siempre que pensara de forma rápida, que previera las acciones del enemigo y como debía contrarestarlas... Lo que aún no se me había ocurrido decirle es que autosacrificándose no ayudaba mucho. Pero contra esa forma de pensar suya no se puede razonar. - Ludovico apoyó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol. - Medea atacó de forma rastrera hacia Jason, y este tuvo tiempo para apartarse. Sin embargo, no se movió... porque Elia estaba justamente detrás. De haberlo hecho, quién estaría muerta ahora sería Elia y no él.

Lidda se giró de inmediato hacia la maga. Pudo ver por la expresión en el rostro de todos que, efectivamente, había sido así.

- Lo siento, Elia. - dijo Lidda. - Voy a... buscar a Gilean. Tarda mucho para mandar un mensaje. Luego, debemos ponernos en marcha.

Al pasar al lado de Ludovico, vio que la ladrona tenía los ojos llorosos, pero los limpió con la manga antes de llegar al lado de Gilean.

Cinco días después...

"El suelo... frío, y este olor... lo conozco." Jason entreabrió un ojo y pudo ver una pared de ladrillos toscos. "Estoy... en las mazmorras del palacio de Keel. Fue una pesadilla... Me quedé dormido, y ese inútil de Vermotrix no querrá sacarme esta vez... Si lo hace, le aceptaré la comida que me de, y se la llevaré a..."

Jason abrió los ojos del todo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una gruesa columna de ladrillo. El único sonido que le llegaba era el de una gotera, más allá de su espalda, y apenas había más luz que un rayo mortecino de la luna llena para iluminar la celda. Trató de moverse, pero unas gruesas y pesadas cadenas mantenían sus muñecas fijas a cada lado de la columna.

No comprendía que hacía vivo... Lo último que había visto, desde el suelo y con el sabor metálico de la sangre en los labios, era a Elia, tratando de defenderle, y también vio el rostro de Medea, con una mueca cruel en los labios. "Medea es una asesina ciega, desde siempre su misión fue la de atraparme. Y lo ha logrado" Jason apoyó la cabeza en la columna. "Lo siento, chicos, habéis perdido la pluma de Oth. La misión ha fracasado... por mi culpa"

Una puerta, al fondo de la mazmorra, se abrió ligeramente y sin hacer ruido. Jason pudo verla por el haz de luz que iluminó la zona y luego se oscureció. El chico escuchó unos pasos vacilantes. Se puso en pie, haciendo ruido con las cadenas. Dedujo enseguida que si su visitante no portaba una antorcha, entonces es que no necesitaba la luz para moverse.

- Así que has venido... a hacerme una visita. – Jason contempló el rostro de Medea. Su antigua amiga estaba de pie, a unos pasos de él. El rostro estaba serio, el cabello, recogido en una coleta, liso y brillante bajo la luz de la luna. Algo más brillaba: era el estilete de plata que manejaba con la mano izquierda. Con la derecha, tanteaba el aire.

- Estoy aquí. Si subes un poco más la mano, encontrarás mi cuello. Acaba con esto de una vez y mátame. – Jason no podía moverse, por culpa de las cadenas. – Vamos, a que esperas.

Medea dio un paso hacia él y su mano tocó el pecho de Jason. El aspirante a caballero se debatió.

- Vamos, no le tengo miedo a la muerte. Un caballero muere con honor, y yo, aunque no lo sea, no voy a quedar por debajo de eso. – Jason levantó la cabeza con orgullo y se quedó quieto, a la espera de sentir el estilete clavado en su yugular.

Medea le estaba tocando el cuello, pero no con la intención de asesinarlo. Tocó el medallón del collar del compromiso, y entonces, rodeó a Jason con un abrazo fuerte y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Jason trató de quitársela de encima, pero, a través de la piel de Medea, percibió un calor agradable y casi olvidado. Medea solía abrazarse a él así cuando tenía alguna pesadilla.

- Siempre has hablado demasiado. – dijo entonces, ahogada su voz por el llanto y por el propio pecho de Jason.

Las cadenas se deshicieron, y Jason se vio libre de quitarse de encima a la asesina. Pero no lo hizo. Estaba helado, congelado, indeciso.

- Pero... ¿por qué? – logró decir.

Medea se apartó. La impresión de que estaba llorando era falsa, pues sus ojos siempre estaban secos. Todo el cuerpo y la expresión de su cara denotaban tristeza. Faltaban las lágrimas.

- Hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte, y no tengo mucho tiempo. Todos piensan que has muerto, y quizá sea mejor así. Para ellos, solo eres un crío que obtuvo la pluma de forma casual. – Medea extrajo algo de su bolsillo. Era una petaca. – Las agujas que te clavé tenían un veneno paralizante. Los efectos del veneno van y vienen.

Jason iba a preguntar algo, cuando dejó de sentir las piernas y cayó como un saco al suelo. Logró alargar la mano hacia la petaca, y beber un sorbo. Mientras, Medea se sentó a su lado, con la cabeza gacha.

- Perdona las cadenas, pero eran necesarias. Si te hubieras despertado antes, habrías tratado de salir de la celda, y las demás asesinas te habrían escuchado. Esta es la única hora en la que puedes hacer ruido. Calculé el veneno para que coincidiera con la hora de reunión, pero... una no puede estar nunca segura de todo. – Medea sonrió de forma triste. – Debes saber que Medea es realmente mi nombre. Apréndelo bien, Medea Usagi. Soy una descendiente de un clan ninja, como la mayoría de las chicas que están aquí. Se cree que los hijos de ninjas son más fuertes que la mayoría. Para conseguirlos, envían una especie de patrulla, a la que llaman "exploradoras". Primero observan el terreno, escogen a las niñas más aptas y las secuestran. Yo fui una de esas seleccionadas.

El motivo de mi selección fue mi habilidad como vidente. Ingresé en la orden secreta de las asesinas ciegas, con la edad de siete años. Me sometieron a un entrenamiento arduo, y lo peor de todo es que me quitaron el sentido de la vista. – la voz de Medea era apenas un susurro en la oscuridad. – Algo les falló, pues en teoría si se sobrevive a los hechizos y el envenenamiento, no se debe recordar la vida anterior, pero yo la recuerdo con mucha claridad. Entre otras cosas, también me quitaron la posibilidad de tener hijos, de sentirme como podría sentirse cualquier chica de mi edad... El odio que sentía, la rabia, me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, y decidí que tarde o temprano, iba a eliminar esta orden de la faz de la tierra.

Cuando cumplí los 16 y ascendí al nivel Beta, me regalaron a las que van a ser mis pupilas: ahora tienen entre cinco y seis años, y están todavía en la primera fase de transformación. Entonces, mi superiora me confío una misión en Keel: debía encontrar la pluma de Oth que se escondía en el templo de Horth. ¡Una de las piezas de la pluma! Yo recordaba que, antes de ser asesina ciega, alguien me contó una historia de un artefacto que cumplía los deseos de aquel que lo poseía. Según los informes que teníamos, la pluma estaba en la tumba de un antiguo santo de la ciudad. Enseguida averigüé que la tumba fue saqueada durante los disturbios y la peste. Perseguí a los ladrones por los bajos fondos, buscando al culpable de la desaparición. No se sabía la forma que tenía aquella pieza. Yo la buscaba, con la idea de que si la encontraba, la usaría para escapar de la orden y salvar a mis pupilas...

"Pero no contaba con conocerte, Jason. Esa noche, me enfrenté a los miembros de una banda que subastaban el sudario del santo. Logré escapar, pero uno de ellos me localizó y me persiguió. Fue la noche de la ventisca, ¿recuerdas? Me tropecé contigo en mi loca huida, y tú me defendiste del hombre que quería acabar conmigo. Utilizaste el sable oxidado... la espada que contenía la pluma de Oth, el fragmento que pertenecía a Horth. No eras un ladrón, ni un guerrero, ni un mago, ni siquiera alguien erudito... Pero lo peor de todo, es que tú no eras consciente de que aquella espada era muy valiosa. Recuerdo que la usabas para transportar un caldero de sopa, o para enterrar a uno de los niños muertos por las fiebres."

"Tenía que quitarte la pluma, pero no lo hice. ¿Sabes por qué? Por que me di cuenta de que necesitabas que te protegieran. Eres tan confiado, tan amable, tan dispuesto a creer que nadie te iba a querer hacer daño, que no te dabas cuenta de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor. Encima, creíste que yo era una chiquilla débil, y me protegiste sin vacilar, sin dudar de mi. Ni siquiera me preguntaste que hacía en ese lugar a esas horas de la noche y con la ventisca. Decidí quedarme para protegerte. Mis poderes me predijeron que tú estarías en el grupo que iba a salvar este mundo de Mimir. Por eso, la noche del ataque, usé mi hechizo de traslado para acercarte al resto de viajeros, todo lo que pude"

Medea giró la cabeza, y mostró una cicatriz aún reciente en su cuello.

- Quisieron matarme, pero mis poderes adivinatorios son muy valiosos. Demasiado. Mejor herida que muerta. Soy joven, aún tengo lecciones que aprender.

Jason descubrió que podía moverse, y la cabeza empezaba a aclararse. Quería creer lo que decía Medea, pero por otra parte, recordaba su lucha con una de las "asesinas ciegas" y sobre todo, en el momento en que Medea le clavó aquellas agujas en el pecho.

- No quieres creerme. – comentó Medea, tras el silencio de Jason. – Está bien. No me esperaba que lo hicieras a la primera. Has empezado a madurar, y es lógico. Pero te ayudaré a salir de aquí. Vete lo más lejos que puedas, y olvida este asunto. Será lo mejor para todos.

- ¿Dónde está mi espada?

Jason apretó los dientes. Medea se puso en pie.

- Te he dicho... ¿dónde está mi espada?

- El fragmento de Horth está en manos de mi superiora. No puedes recuperarlo. – Medea le apresó los brazos. – Sal de aquí antes de que acabe la hora de rezos, por favor, te lo pido...

- No me iré sin la espada oxidada, sin el fragmento. – Jason trató de quitarse de encima a Medea. La chica, a quién él había creído siempre como frágil y débil, en realidad era bastante fuerte. A duras penas, podía apartarla.

- Jason, o por las buenas o por las malas. Te sacaré de aquí. – Medea apretó los dientes, rabiosa.

- ¡No me iré sin el fragmento! ¿No lo entiendes? Yo no puedo dar la vuelta y aparentar que esto no tiene que ver conmigo. Tú misma lo has dicho: hay personas mucho más adecuadas y fuertes que yo para portar el fragmento, pero, por algún motivo, fui el único que lo recogió. Por tanto, es el destino. Además, lo necesitamos para solventar el caos que reinará si no completamos los fragmentos. – Jason logró apartar finalmente a Medea. – No podré mirarme a la cara, nunca más. Seré un cobarde si huyo, y un caballero no escapa como un vulgar ladrón.

Medea iba a replicarle, cuando el sonido de unas palmadas más allá de su espalda le puso los pelos de punta.

- Bonitas palabras, chaval. – una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos blancos apareció como de la nada. – Medea, sabía que no te lo habías cargado. En fin, se ve que para algunos casos, tendré que intervenir.

Jason vio por tercera vez desde que estaba en esta aventura la postura de ataque de una asesina ciega. Lidda (o Ludovico) le había comentado que había pocos que habían visto aquello y sobrevivido. A la tercera, va la vencida, chaval.

Y habría una cuarta. Medea se colocó en medio, cimbreó la cintura, se giró con una agilidad asombrosa y, empleando la cadena que había sujetado a Jason contra la columna, la estampó en la cara de su contrincante. Esta no esperaba aquel poderoso ataque, y acabó tendida en el suelo, con una mancha carmesí en medio del rostro pálido. Medea, sin detenerse, arrebató a su rival las dagas y la degolló allí mismo. Un rastro sangriento manchó el rostro de Medea y de refilón el de Jason.

- Ahora sí... no nos va a quedar más remedio que luchar. Estúpido cabezón. – Medea le tendió una de las dagas, pero Jasón la rechazó.

- No, no tocaré el instrumento de un asesino.

- Yo no pienso estar defendiéndote, señor caballero. Te quiero, pero no estoy loca. – Medea le cogió la mano y le obligó a tomar la daga. Jason la cogió, pero no porque había cambiado de opinión. Antes de que el chico pudiera preguntarle algo, la asesina ciega tiró de su manga. – Anda, ya que vamos a pelear, iremos a buscar esa espada. Pero esta vez lucharás tú, caballero de las narices.

Los cinco días que pasaron entre la muerte de Jason y la llegada a los pies de la fortaleza Ruhe se les hicieron eternos. Durante esos días, nadie, ni siquiera Zul, se atrevió a animar al grupo. Ludovico tosía cada vez más, Torom dormitaba a duras penas, Lyra buscaba en los ojos de Sikoth paz que no encontraba, Koru abandonó las bromas (al menos, las dirigidas a los miembros del grupo. Se desquitaba con los ladrones que habían formado el ejército). Elia leía sin parar todos los libros de magia que Gilean había traído consigo, con la esperanza de encontrar hechizos potentes que bloquearan a las asesinas ciegas. Le costaba recordar las enseñanzas de Renhart sobre la venganza y la autodestrucción, y por las noches le asaltaba un sentimiento de culpabilidad tal que no podía dormir.

En una de esas noches de insomnio, Elia estaba concentrada tratando de descifrar el código de uno de los libros de Gilean. El halfling se lo robó a un mago oscuro, y lo único que supo decirle Gilean es que aquel libro contenía un capítulo entero dedicado a las asesinas ciegas. Sin embargo, estaba cifrado de tal forma que las letras se volvían del revés y bailaban ante los ojos de Elia sin que esta supiera cómo detenerlo. Era un viejo truco de los magos, para evitar que alguien sin conocimiento de magia hiciera mal uso de la misma.

Una sombra tapó la luz de la hoguera. Elia pensó que se trataba de cualquiera de los "soldados", jóvenes ladrones de Ravenloft alegres en busca de conversación con la maga. Elia ignoró la silueta, hasta que escuchó que le decía.

- Deberías descansar.

Era Sikoth. El joven dejó su capa en el suelo y se sentó sobre ella. Elia dejó la lectura y se frotó los ojos. Era cierto, le dolían los ojos y la cabeza.

- Me gustaría, pero debo encontrar un hechizo útil. - Elia cerró el libro usando un marcapáginas, un clip hecho con un trozo de alambre. Al dejarlo en el suelo, Sikoth lo cogió y le echó un vistazo.

- Puedo echarte una mano. ¿Este es el hechizo que buscas? - Sikoth señaló a las letras, y Elia sufrió un vahído que estuvo a punto de costarle que devolviera la cena. Los caracteres se movían como si fueran gusanos o moscas. - Parece fácil...

- ¿Fácil? Es tan complicado que necesitaría un portador de mentes y dos o tres meses de paciencia... - Elia se encontraba demasiado cansada para decirle a Sikoth que ella había estudiado magia, y que era una de las primeras en su promoción. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que era fácil algo que ella sabía que no podía serlo?

- Aquí pone: "Hechizo de la campana de luz: componentes necesarios". - Sikoth señaló la página, y esto hizo sonreír a Elia.

- Ah, claro, se me olvidaba que tú conoces idiomas. - Elia tomó un trozo de papel y un carboncillo. - ¿Quieres ayudarme? Apunta en esta hoja que componentes son esos y la explicación del hechizo.

Elia contempló como Sikoth escribía en la hoja, con letra firme, una serie de elementos. El muchacho apretaba con la mano derecha la pequeña piedra negra, su regalo en la isla. Elia leyó la lista a medida que avanzaba. Algunos de los elementos serían fáciles de obtener, otros... Bueno, habría que contar con la ayuda de Gilean, seguro que él sabría donde conseguirlos de forma rápida. Mientras Sikoth escribía, Elia pensó que el hechizo haría daño a Medea, y por unos segundos este pensamiento le alegró un poco. Sin embargo, sabía que pensar así era mezquino, y pronto recordó que Jason murió delante de ella y no hizo nada por ayudarle porque el miedo la atenazó...

- Él está vivo. - Sikoth dijo esto sin apartar la mirada del folio. Elia le pidió que se lo repitiera, y entonces Sikoth dijo:- No puedo asegurártelo, porque no tengo pruebas. Solo sé que mi instinto me dice que Jason está vivo, y que le veremos en la fortaleza. Estoy seguro de ello.

Elia había contenido las lágrimas todo este tiempo, pero de repente no pudo más. Se llevó las manos al rostro y murmuró:

- Gracias, Sikoth, por tratar de darme esperanzas...

"Aunque es imposible que eso sea cierto".

Al día siguiente, el ejército paró en un lugar donde había unas pequeñas elevaciones, de tal forma que pudieron refugiarse. Una pequeña facción recorrió las tierras alrededor del lugar que la pieza de Sibel había marcado, en busca de señales de las asesinas ciegas. Los halcones y otras aves se negaban a sobrevolar la zona. Entre los exploradores, estaban Ludovico, Torom, Zul y Gilean. Torom y Zul partieron hacia el este, aprovechando que tenían el viento de cara. El fino olfato de Zul les diría si había alguna asesina ciega por allí. Ludovico acompañó a Gilean por el otro lado, subiendo una cima escarpada y de tierra rojiza. Ludovico permaneció subido a esa loma, armado con un catelejo y cubierto con una pesada manta del mismo color que la tierra, oteando el horizonte. En efecto, aquel lugar que parecía la muralla de alguna ruina, debía ser la famosa fortaleza Ruhe. Por lo poco que sabían de la región del Silencio, por allí no pasaban ni los comerciantes incautos ni tampoco los rebaños de trashumancia de la zona.

"A estas alturas, seguro que ya saben que estamos aquí..." Ludovico volvió a usar el catalejo. La noche anterior, había escuchado sin querer la conversación entre Sikoth y Elia, y él también sintió que renacía la esperanza. "Yo seré el primero en morir de este grupo, al menos deberían dejarme esa satisfacción... Todos son tan jóvenes..." Ludovico se retiró el cabello de la cara. El pelo blanco le hizo recordar la primera conversación que tuvo con Jason cuando salieron de la cuna de Sibel.

"Me pidió que le entrenara, así, como si nada. Después de escuchar la verdadera historia de cómo murieron sus padres, que Camille los mató en un arrebato de furia por mi culpa... Temía su reacción, temía que hiciera alguna tontería como atacarme, o incluso retarme a la antigua usanza, pero el chico lo único que me dijo fue "sigamos entrenando". Cuando le pregunté, tras el entrenamiento que me pidió, él me dijo: Si Cristina, que te vio matar a sus padres delante de sus propios ojos, encontró el valor para perdonarte, yo también sabré. Además, considero que la verdadera culpable fue Camille. Ella tuvo la posibilidad de demostrar su enfado de otra manera, y escogió asesinar a quienes menos culpa tenían"

"Camille es responsabilidad mía, no tienes porque luchar contra ella." dijo entonces Ludovico.

"También eso lo comprendo... Pero si algo he aprendido viajando con vosotros es que todo tiene un precio, así que te voy a pedir un favor, Ludovico-sir-cameen, a cambio de mi perdón." Jason, a pesar de hablar imitando el tono de broma de su maestro, tenía los ojos serios.

"Nada hay más valioso que la vida de un ser querido, y por tanto, nada existe que puede compensar ese hecho. ¿O es que tú tienes un precio para tu familia?" preguntó Ludovico, intrigado por la actitud del joven.

"Es muy sencillo, Ludovico. Pediré que hagas algo por los demás, y te perdonaré" Jason respiró hondo y dijo: "La próxima vez que el grupo tenga que usar la pluma de Sibel, hazlo gratis; siempre y cuando todo el grupo esté de acuerdo".

"¿Sólo eso?"

"Solo eso. Perderás dinero, pero tu alma entrará en algún buen lugar del cielo." Y con esta frase dicha con sorna, Jason se levantó y fue a dormir al lado de Elia, como era su costumbre.

Nadie más sabía lo de ese trato. Ludovico no lo dijo cuando propusieron buscar la siguiente pieza usando la pluma de Sibel, pues vio que el grupo entero no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Jason siguió tratándole igual, pero ya no hablaba tanto de ser caballero. Al verle morir, comprendió que al menos debía recuperar la pluma de Horth. "Y si está vivo, según la corazonada de Sikoth, entonces también le liberaremos... y habré terminado con ese capítulo de mi vida, antes de escribir un epílogo"

En ese momento, el sol se puso detrás de Ludovico y el caballero, dando la espalda a la oscura fortaleza, emprendió el regreso al campamento.

Esa noche, el hechizo estaría listo, y entonces entrarían en Ruhe.

Interior de la fortaleza

La hora de "rezos" era la hora en la que las asesinas ciegas se reunían en el centro de la fortaleza de Ruhe, y dedicaban a la reflexión y a escuchar las sabias palabras de su líder, Werther. Esta hermana del Caos gritaba ante sus hermanas un largo discurso sobre las glorias pasadas y el regreso. Jason no entendía más que palabras sueltas, pero el tono de voz y la forma en que las otras chicas gritaban de alegría, le provocaba un escalofrío en la espalda.

Escalofrío acrecentado por culpa de la falta total de luz. Medea ya le había advertido: en aquel lugar no había ni luz ni fuego, y por tanto, tendría que confiar en sus habilidades de asesina ciega si quería llegar hasta la espada de Horth. "Guiado por una ciega... Esto es ya lo último"

- Esa voz que escuchas es la de mi jefa. Lidda te contó todo lo que debías saber sobre nosotras. – le susurró Medea en voz muy queda. – Yo alcancé el nivel Beta a los dieciséis años, cuando lo normal es tardar unos cuatro años más. Pero yo no fui una excepción: Werther alcanzó el nivel Beta con tan solo 14 años, poco después de terminar su formación y de asesinar a toda una familia real. Y cuando te digo toda, es toda: desde el rey, que dormía abrazado a su corona, hasta el último nieto, nacido dos días antes. Es la asesina ciega más astuta que existe, y es a ella a quién quieres quitarle la espada. ¿Estás del todo seguro que serás capaz de conseguirlo?

Jason apretó la mano, para confirmar que la había escuchado y que estaba seguro. Recordaba las palabras de Lidda y de Ludo: tenían los sentidos muy desarrollados, el oído capaz de distinguir una vibración extraña. Una voz masculina, aunque fuera la del chico de 18 años y solo susurraba, sería como entrar tocando timbales y cantando. Como Jason caminaba detrás de Medea, no pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de la asesina ciega.

Las paredes del pasillo empezaron a distanciarse, de tal modo que ahora Jason debía estar en un lugar más amplio. Medea tiró de él y le obligó a quedarse pegado contra lo que parecía una columna.

- Antes, debo decirte mi condición. – Medea apretó el mango de su estilete. – Debes saber que no hago esto gratis: quiero que me pagues, por supuesto. Asiente o niega con la cabeza, no hables.

Jason asintió. Quiso decirle a Medea que, aunque no confiara en ella, era lógico que le pidiera algo a cambio.

- Si salimos de aquí, debes buscarle un lugar seguro a mis semillas, a mis pupilas. – Medea esperó a que Jason asintiera. El aspirante a caballero tardó un poco, pero al final asintió, con un poco de duda. – Piensas que no serás capaz, pero... sé que solo tú puedes ayudarme. Vamos.

Y tiró de él. Jason se guiaba apoyando la mano libre en una pared húmeda y fría. De vez en cuando, el tacto de una madera combada y llena de grietas le indicaba que pasaban ante una puerta, pero Medea no se detenía. En una de esas puertas, Jason pudo ver un poco de la luz de la luna llena... y lo que vio le persiguió en sueños todos los años posteriores: tres niñas, con los ojos lechosos, sumergidas en unos baldes de líquido verde. Los rostros estaban congestionados, detenidos en un momento de agonía atroz y muda. Jason se detuvo en seco, y Medea, tras tirar de la mano y darse cuenta que no iba a avanzar, se giró.

- Ahora no puedes ayudarlas. Para estas, es tarde. Esto que ves es el último proceso de creación: a punto de convertirse en crisálidas. El líquido es lo que te deja la piel blanca y permite la invisibilidad.

- ¿Por qué... no gritan? – murmuró Jason.

Medea le apretó la mano y le obligó a seguir avanzando.

- Porque ya han gritado tanto que están roncas.

Jason sintió por unos segundos que el estómago se le ponía del revés. Se convulsionó en dos arcadas, pero llevaba demasiado sin comer y lo único que escupió fue el jarabe contra el veneno paralizador. Medea no hizo ningún comentario. Siguieron avanzando en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad, con el sonido del cántico de las asesinas cada vez más lejano.

Medea le condujo a unas escaleras, tan resbaladizas que Jason tenía que sujetarse a los salientes de roca en el muro para apoyarse, como si en vez de una escalera fuera la pared de un precipicio. La asesina ciega, por el contrario, subía los escalones de dos en dos con facilidad.

- Estamos cerca del despacho de Werther, el único lugar iluminado. Cuando entremos tendrás que ayudarme con una asesina ciega. Espero que ese tal Ludo, San Cameen te haya enseñado bien.

Jason iba a preguntarle como sabía eso, cuando Medea abrió la puerta. Un diminuto rayo de luz iluminó el pasillo. Medea se deslizó pasando por el resquicio abierto, y Jason la siguió. El mango del estilete de plata era demasiado fino para su mano, ya acostumbrada al mango de madera tosco y duro de la Pieza de Horth. Medea, en cambio, la sujetaba como si fuera una fina batuta, a punto de dirigir un concierto de música.

Había una asesina ciega allí: una mujer con el rostro arrugado, puesta de pie al lado de una puerta de madera oscura. Si no fuera por el parpadeo y el viento que agitaba sus cabellos mustios, podría pensar que era una estatua, tan blanca y estática le parecía.

- Medea... ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? – la vieja dio un paso adelante. - ¿Quién te acompaña, una de tus semillas?

- No, madre Luz. – Medea cerró los ojos un momento. - Vengo a acabar con todo.

Sin más aviso, Medea se echó encima de la anciana asesina ciega. Algo debía olerse la señora, pues esquivó el primer mandoble del estilete y buscó el cuerpo de Medea para herirla. La pequeña asesina ciega y la anciana se movían de forma parecida, esquivando y arremetiendo contra la otra, semejante a un baile. Medea recibió un golpe en la mejilla derecha, lo que provocó que se le abriera una herida profunda.

"¿No me ha dicho antes que debía ayudarla? ¿Qué hago aquí parado, como un bobo?"

"No importa como sea tu enemigo, si es más experimentado o fuerte que tú. Lo importante es que sepas que todos tienen un punto débil, y gana el combate el primero en comprenderlo y usarlo. Si dices "este enemigo es más fuerte, no seré capaz de vencerle", entonces caerás derrotado" le había dicho Ludovico.

El primer ataque fue detenido con facilidad por parte de la asesina ciega ya anciana, aunque pudo ver que el ceño se frunció en un gesto de contrariedad. Jason apretó el mango, hizo girar la muñeca y estuvo a punto de desarmarla. Medea también atacaba, y la anciana tenía que dividir esfuerzos para luchar contra los dos. Abrió la boca y emitió un silbido largo, interrumpido cuando Medea la degolló al fin.

- Maldita sea... – Medea señaló la puerta. – Corre, entra y coge la maldita espada. – se giró hacia la puerta de entrada. – Ahora vienen el resto de invitados a la fiesta.

- Tú sola no podrás detenerlas. – Jason tiró de Medea.

- ¡Haz lo que te pido! – le gritó. - ¡y cierra por dentro! Luego, nos reuniremos.

A pesar de las dudas, el tono de voz de Medea no admitía discusión. Dispuesto a terminar en cuanto tuviera la espada, entró y cerró la puerta colocando un pesado pasador.

Al mismo tiempo que Jason y Medea salían de la celda, Gilean miraba la superficie en teoría pacífica de la fortaleza Ruhe. Lidda se acercó por detrás y se quedó de pie, esperando. Desde que se habían reunido con los ladrones del gremio de Ravenloft, Lidda había retomado sus cualidades de mando. Nuevededos la consideraba más apta para organizar las tropas que el mago halfling, y no porque este fuera menos inteligente o estuviera menos preparado... Solo Lidda sabía como manejar a los ladrones, muchos de ellos inexpertos en un gran campo de batalla, y era capaz de imponer su voz por encima del barullo. Darkmantle era el siguiente en la cadena de mando. Él dirigiría a una facción que atacaría el este de la fortaleza, con la esperanza de al menos abrir la muralla con toda la artillería que poseían.

Como había estado muy ocupada "manejando el cotarro" (como había definido Zul sus tareas), Lidda apenas había hablado con Gilean, y mucho menos habían pasado una noche a solas. Los dos no estaban de humor. Pero en ese último atardecer de las asesinas ciegas, Lidda sintió que Gilean necesita hablar.

- ¿Cuántas crees que habrá? - preguntó de repente, sin mirarla.

- Um... Puede que mil o menos... En teoría, la orden está en horas bajas. - se atrevió a conjeturar Lidda. A ella le preocupaba el número, pero tras leer lo que el hechizo "campana de luz" les haría, se mostraba optimista.

- No me refiero a asesinas ciegas... ¿Cuantas chicas en el proceso de transformación tendrán ahí dentro?

- ¿Ahora te preocupas de las víctimas?- Lidda contuvo un suspiro de fastidio. - Tú ya sabes que si el proceso de transformación ha comenzado, ya no son humanas. Lo mejor que puede pasarles es que acabemos con sus almas antes de que se vuelvan una carga...

Gilean giró un poco la cara, para ver mejor el rostro de Lidda. "La valiente Lidda, que prefiere que los demás pensemos que es fuerte cuando en realidad tiene muchas dudas y miedos. Y eso la hace más fuerte".

- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme como si tuviera un mono colgado en la cara? - le espetó.

- Sabes, Lidda, no te conté... que mientras esa zorra de Werther me torturó, estuve a punto de abandonar. Me dije a mi mismo: Eh, en esta vida no merece la pena sufrir tanto. ¿Para qué luchar, cuando muerto al menos no sentiría dolor? No, ahora no pienso así, pero ese es uno de los objetivos de las torturas: desear algo para que todo acabe... Y cuando más desesperado estaba, una de esas "que ya no son humanas", me dio agua. Nunca lo entenderé, pero fue ella quién me dijo que tú vendrías a por mí, y que pronto estaría libre.

- ¿Te habló de mi? - Lidda recordó el estado en el que encontraron a Gilean. El halfling apenas sabía quién era él, y aún así se acordaba de una historia absurda. - La fiebre te hizo tener visiones.

- Sueño o realidad, la verdad es que no hubiera resistido sin ese pensamiento. - Gilean alargó la mano hacia la cintura de Lidda, para atraerla hacia él.

La aparición de Darkmantle, tan inoportuna que estuvo a punto de perecer a manos de Lidda, les hizo regresar a la realidad. El "elfo" les dijo que ya todo estaba listo para iniciar el hechizo.

Más o menos, claro. Aunque habían reunido los elementos necesarios, quedaba la cuestión de quién realizaría semejante hechizo. Según el libro, el mago, tras invocar un poder que hacía uso de las ondas del sonido, quedaría sordo y paralizado como unas tres horas. La más apropiada para realizarlo era Elia. La maga había ganado mucho poder en los últimos tiempos, y se sentía fuerte para conseguirlo. Sin embargo, también deseaba estar en la batalla y derrotar sobre todo a Medea. Zul trataba de convencerla, pero cada palabra que decía el híbrido solo servía para que Elia tuviera dudas: ¿Debía hacer el hechizo y quedarse al margen, o intervenir?

Al final, para sorpresa de todos, Lyra se llevó a Elia a un aparte. Las dos chicas hablaron con la confianza que habían conseguido entre las dos, y Elia, aunque al principio negó con la cabeza y pidió a Lyra que no hiciera locuras, al final dio su consentimiento: Lyra se ocuparía del hechizo.

- Estoy débil por culpa del traslado con las alas de Ikah. Es mejor que yo me quede y, cuando me recupere, si la batalla continua, intervendré. - explicó Lyra. Sikoth tampoco estaba satisfecho con este arreglo, pero acabó aceptando.

- Podríamos preguntarle al espejo de Lathia si esto saldrá bien. - murmuró Torom a Zul. El híbrido negó con la cabeza.

- No funciona, lo intenté anoche. Lo único que mostró fue una imagen absurda sin pies ni cabeza. Debe ser cierto que está contaminado...

- Lo decía en broma. - Torom sonrió. Los ladrones del grupo les habían dado algunas prendas, para sustituir a los gabanes, túnicas y botas desastrosas después de las últimas incursiones. Torom vestía un chaleco negro de cuero grueso, una camisa ajustada de color marrón y unas botas de media caña muy flexibles. Entre eso y el cambio de su estilo a la hora de peinarse (haciendo caso de Elia, había retirado el pelo de la cara y ahora mostraba su cicatriz sin remordimientos), parecía distinto al Torom del comienzo de la aventura. Como Zul, también había crecido. - ¿Qué viste, exactamente?

- Pues... Vi a un hombre mayor, que se parecía a Jason... Creía que era él porque también tenía ese ridículo lunar bajo el ojo... Pero el tipo aquel tenía algo sobre la cabeza que... bueno... - Zul buscaba la palabra para definir lo que creía haber visto sin provocar la carcajada en Torom.

Torom iba a decirle que quizá eso confirmaba el sentimiento de Sikoth de que Jason estaba vivo, pero no llegó a hablar porque aparecieron Lidda y Gilean, y Lyra se dispuso a recitar los complicados versos del conjuro.

El sol se puso al fin, y la noche arropó la tundra como un manto negro.

*********************

Jason estaba en una estancia enorme, iluminada por las antorchas de fuego verde poco luminosas. Una vez, Lidda le contó que había pocos lugares en la fortaleza Ruhe que tuvieran luz... Solo el despacho de la superiora de las asesinas ciegas contaba con esa comodidad. "Es una deferencia hacia las visitas"

El suelo y las paredes eran oscuros, cubiertos por tapices gigantes. Había una única ventana, con forma ojival, pero parecía tapiada. Sobre una alfombra hecha con un tejido vasto y grisáceo, había un pesado escritorio de caoba, único mueble ornamental que había visto en toda la fortaleza. Sobre este escritorio, había una urna de líquido dorado, y dentro, sumergida hasta la mitad, estaba la espada de Horth.

- Pero... ¿qué es esto? – Jason se asomó a la urna y metió la mano. Solo distinguía de ella el mango de madera, el resto de la hoja estaba sumergida en el líquido. Jason tiró del mango y trató de liberar la espada.

- Eso es cera de las abejas de Ygdrasal. – dijo una helada voz de mujer. – Es lo mejor para sacar el brillo al metal.

Jason se giró, y por unos breves segundos, pensó que ya debía estar muerto. En su lugar, respiró al menos un rato más, aunque los latidos del corazón le atronaron los oídos.

Tenía delante a una asesina ciega, idéntica a todas sus hermanas a excepción de la túnica, de color oscuro, y los labios, pintados de color azul. Era alta y muy delgada, con un cuerpo elástico que sugería cierta belleza, aunque recordaba más al cadáver de una muchacha hermosa.

- Eres... Werther.

La asesina sonrió.

- La misma. Soy la hermana superiora, la líder de las Asesinas Ciegas, la Hija Predilecta de Caos. Sospechaba que Medea no iba a tener fuerza suficiente para acabar contigo. No logramos quitarle todo el rastro de humanidad. – dio un paso hacia Jason. – No creas que eres valioso, pero tengo mi curiosidad, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo es posible que nadie más viera la pluma de Oth excepto tú, muchacho? ¿No es extraño?

Jason no había apartado la mano de la urna. Apretó el mango de madera y tiró de la espada oxidada, pero la cera la tenía totalmente atrapada.

- Cuando la encontraste, solo era un trozo de metal oxidado. Ni un ladrón se arriesgaría a manchar el resto de sus tesoros en la bolsa llevando semejante porquería... y tú... la has arrastrado por todo el mundo conocido de Mimir. Algo viste en ella, algún tipo de... poder.

Jason no quitaba la vista de la silueta de la asesina ciega, pero no fue suficiente. De repente, Werther desapareció y apareció al lado del muchacho. Tomó el rostro de Jason entre sus poderosas manos de dedos largos y acercó el suyo. Si no fuera porque sus ojos estaban muertos, Jason habría dicho que Werther le estaba observando.

- ¿Por qué tan insignificante humano merece un sacrificio? – murmuró.

Inmovilizado por las poderosas manos de Werther, Jason solo era consciente que aún aferraba el mango de madera. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, apretó y tiró otra vez. En esta ocasión, la espada cedió y se despegó de la cera. Werther bajó las manos y le clavó las uñas en la mejilla. Con la fuerza que tenía, por unos segundos Jason pensó que le iba a arrancar la piel del rostro. En un acto reflejo, movió el sable de Horth y lo interpuso entre él y la asesina.

Ya no era el sable oxidado: el metal volvía a relucir como si acabara de ser creado en una herrería. Jason asestó un tajo de abajo a arriba, y se escurrió del mortal abrazo de Werther. La asesina ciega solo acertó reírse.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? – Jason hizo el saludo de un caballero, tal y como le había enseñado Ludovico el primer día de "enseñanza". – Por que yo nunca vi un trozo de metal oxidado, sino una espada. Y por ella y por Medea, acabaré con la orden de las Asesinas Ciegas. ¡Que esa sea la voluntad de Horth!

Werther seguía riéndose, incluso cuando Jason se precipitó sobre ella y empezó a atacarla. La asesina ciega esquivó cada estocada, ágil como un gato y con la mirada muerta de una serpiente. Ni siquiera había desenvainado el estilete de plata que llevaba colgando de su cinto. Del exterior, llegaba el sonido de golpes y de gritos de dolor.

Jason, manteniendo el equilibrio, respiraba de forma profunda y con la vista bien fija en el cuerpo del rival, algo complicado pues Werther era demasiado veloz. Asestaba golpes tan rápidos y certeros que Jason no se dio cuenta que tenía heridas hasta que vio una mancha de sangre salpicando el rostro de Werther. "Si puedo moverme aún, es que no es grave. Puedo hacerlo"

"Da igual lo fuerte que parezca un enemigo. Gana el combate quién conoce antes la debilidad de su enemigo" Y las asesinas ciegas tenían una debilidad. Lidda le había contado que el gremio de los ladrones logró, años atrás, derrotarlas en masa. La hafling no llegó a contarle el secreto, pero debía estar ahí.

La hoja del sable captó la luz verdosa, y se iluminó. Jason apretó el mango con las dos manos. Werther había percibido la vibración antes de producirse, y, de un salto atrás, se refugió tras el escritorio. De repente, el sable de Horth emitió un potente haz dorado, que impactó en la madera gruesa. La urna de cristal reventó en mil pedazos. Jason se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, y estuvo en un tris de caerse de espaldas. Cuando el humo se disipó, Jason vio que Werther había desaparecido.

- ¡Jason, cuidado!

El grito de Medea le llegó de algún lugar a su espalda. Jason se giró. Werther estaba a su lado. Su largo estilete apuntaba a pocos centímetros de su propia garganta. El muchacho de Keel se agachó, y arremetió con su espada hacia el estómago de la asesina ciega. Abrió una profunda brecha justo por debajo del pecho. La sangre manó como una fuente y empapó las ropas y el rostro del chico. Jason trató de retirarse, cuando Werther le asestó una estocada justo por encima de su omóplato derecho.

- ¡No!

Medea apareció al fin. La muchacha tenía sangre en las ropas y en el rostro, pero parecía estar bien. Fue ella quién atacó a Werther y la alejó del aturdido Jason. La jefa de las asesinas ciegas se reía a mandíbula batiente.

- Dos pequeños insectos rondan mi despacho... Pequeños e insignificantes. – Werther se lamió la mano. - Medea, pequeña y astuta Medea, no quería sospechar de ti, eras demasiado especial, demasiado inteligente... ¿Aún respira tu amado? Ya verás, conseguiré que no quede rastro de humanidad en tu rostro.

Werther arremetió contra el aturdido Jason, pero se encontró con la espada de Medea. La chica levantó la mano y gritó un hechizo. La sala se llenó de una luz poderosa, dorada y firme como si el mismo sol hubiera entrado por una ventana. En cambio, Jason no se sintió deslumbrado. Werther se protegió de la luz y atacó a la chica, haciendo descender su estilete. Jason reaccionó a tiempo: desvió la estocada y emprendió el siguiente golpe. El dolor de la herida en su espalda le llegaba de forma sorda, lejana, pues ahora lo más importante era derrotar a Werther. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, pero debía seguir adelante. Medea estaba con él, y sabía que podía contar con su experiencia.

"¿De que forma puedo derrotar a una asesina ciega?" Jason recordó que para eliminar a la primera asesina, en el templo de Horth, empleó el poder del sable. "Pero no sé como liberarlo, no sé ni como lo he hecho antes"

"Las asesinas ciegas, a cambio de ceder su vista, ganan sensibilidad en otros sentidos: el oído, el tacto, el gusto y el olfato se intensifican, lo que le hacen percibir todo el entorno con una claridad animal" le había dicho Lidda.

"Entonces... la luz intensa o un fuerte sonido puede dañarlas"

Como si a lo lejos alguien le estuviera leyendo la mente, les llegó un fuerte estruendo, seguido de un terremoto que hizo temblar los cimientos de la fortaleza Ruhe. Del techo y las paredes del despacho de Werther cayeron fragmentos de roca. La asesina ciega lanzó un aullido al aire, enrabietada.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- Ríndete, Werther. Ha llegado el grupo de los nueve, y ellos son los que traerán la renovación a Mimir. – Medea apuntó con su estilete a su jefa, y Jason se unió a ella. Werther no se sintió rodeada. Su cuerpo delgado se encogió, aunque por su rostro se veía que pensaba en como escapar. – Y las Asesinas Ciegas ya no estaremos aquí.

- ¡Ja! "No estaremos"... – Werther echó el cuerpo hacia atrás. – Has dicho bien... Ni tú ni yo, pero hay más semillas a punto de convertirse en crisálidas, en otras fortalezas, en otros lugares. Tú no llegarás a detenerlas.

Por segunda vez durante el combate, Jason salvó a Medea. Detuvo el ataque de Werther. La hoja del sable de Horth emitió la luz dorada, y esta vez Jason sostuvo el sable con fuerza.

- Seré yo quién decida eso. – Jason asestó una estocada en arco, y el filo luminoso cortó en dos el brazo derecho de Werther. La asesina dio un paso atrás, y se derrumbó en el suelo.

El techo y las paredes seguían temblando. El cuerpo de Werther cayó al suelo y dejó de manar sangre.

- ¡Hay que salir de aquí, rápido! – gritó Jason. Aferró el brazo de Medea y tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

De repente, la exánime Werther se puso en pie. Estaba desarmada, pero la expresión de su rostro, llena de odio, no presagiaba nada bueno. Medea fue quién ataco esta vez. El suelo del despacho estaba manchado de charcos de sangre, por todas partes, y olía a quemado y muerte. Jason se unió a la lucha junto con Medea. Werther no necesitaba su estilete para asestar la muerte a nadie. La mano izquierda tenía una fuerza tal que era capaz de parar el estilete de Medea y hacerle retroceder. Jason comprendió que aparte de asesina ciega, Werther era además un tipo de hechicera. El primer hechizo que empleó fue una oleada de fuego y azufre capaz de derretir lo que quedaba del escritorio y la alfombra. Medea protegió a Jason con un escudo mágico, aunque le costó mantenerlo. El joven de Keel aprovechó la ocasión que le brindaba estar a salvo. Tomó una piedra del suelo, la arrojó en una dirección y luego atacó. Werther no tardó en descartar el sonido, y, empleando la mano aún sana, apartó a Jason.

- Creo que ha llegado la hora... de haceros caer en el olvido. - Con estas palabras, la asesina ciega vestida de oscuro dio un golpe en la pared. Luego gritó: - ¡Convoco al aliento de Caos! ¡Ven a mi, olvido y vacío de nuestro señor!

El suelo del despacho de la superiora de las asesinas ciegas desapareció de forma gradual. A los ojos de Jason, fue como si el suelo se hubiese convertido en papel, y luego este fuera desechado por las manos de un gigante: hecho una bola y arrojado a una papelera.

- ¡El olvido! – Medea se sujetó a tiempo del resto de un tapiz que colgaba en un rincón. Jason subió a lo poco que quedaba del escritorio de caoba.

Al otro lado del inmenso agujero negro, Werther jadeaba. Arqueaba la espalda como un gato arisco. Probablemente, se estaba riendo, pero era tal su histerismo por el olor a sangre y el poder que la recorría, que la líder de las asesinas ciegas ya casi no era capaz de hablar. Medea afianzó los pies en el alfeizar de la ventana y llamó a Jason.

- ¡Hay que intentar acabar con ella antes de que nos absorba! - gritó, señalando el agujero negro.

Otra vibración, y hasta las paredes dejaron de ser seguras. Medea resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Jason fue bastante rápido. La recogió y la ayudó a regresar al alfeizar. Era demasiado estrecho para los dos, y el escritorio empezaba a desvanecerse.

- Quédate aquí. - le pidió Jason. El chico había visto los cordones dorados del tapiz, colgados de una alcayata, como los otros diez tapices que había en toda la estancia.

Antes de apartarse de Medea, la chica le apretó el brazo y luego le dejó ir. Jason sintió sus dedos fríos incluso por debajo de su ropa. En una ocasión, Medea le salvó de morir en un accidente, porque también se había agarrado a él con desesperación. Jason sonrió. Esta vez, su muerte sería de utilidad.

El agujero del suelo engulló el escritorio, y emitió un ruido parecido a un eructo. Jason ya no estaba subido a él. Ahora, aferrado a los cordones de seda de los tapices, Jason saltaba de un lado de la sala al otro más cercano. Golpeaba la pared, y el sonido volvía aún más loca a Werther. La asesina ciega había logrado contener la hemorragia del brazo cortado, pero empezaba a tener problemas. El sonido que provenía del exterior de la fortaleza añadido al jaleo que había en aquella sala por culpa del crío le provocaba dolor de cabeza y nauseas.

Por ese motivo, el filo de la hoja de Horth dio por fin en el cuello de la asesina ciega. La sangre manó de su yugular como el surtidor de una fuente. Aún con esas, Werther permanecía de pie.

- ¿Pero que hacéis, mi señor? ¡Comed, comed! ¡Que el aliento de Caos arrebate vuestras vidas! - gritó, con la voz ahogada por su propia sangre. Jason se retiró un poco, y entonces Medea se puso en pie en la ventana.

- Quien va a ser engullida aquí, eres tú. - Medea volvió a invocar a la luz, y Werther se tambaleó. La sibilina líder caminó en el aire, sobre el lugar donde estaba el remolino oscuro. Alzaba las manos alzadas en dirección a su antigua empleada. El agujero negro había empezado a comerse los bajos de los tapices. Jason tuvo que apoyarse en el lugar que antes ocupaba la asesina ciega, el único saliente que quedaba.

Entonces, estuvo seguro de que estaba contemplando el infierno. Si la visión de las niñas "crisálidas" permanecería en sus sueños para siempre; la de aquel mundo que le mostró el poder de Werther le helaría la sangre incluso en pleno verano. Bajo sus pies, se abría una sima tan profunda e infinita que nada hacía presagiar cómo sería el fondo. En las pequeñas cuevas laterales, una tribu de criaturas blancas de ojos glaucos observaron a Jason. Les pareció ver como afilaban sus garras en la roca, las bocas babeantes buscando un nuevo bocado, uno sabroso.

- ¡Jason!

El grito de Medea le despertó a tiempo. En su consternación, Jason había soltado el último cordón de los tapices y se inclinó hacia delante, como si deseara unirse a esas criaturas. Werther, desde su refugio, se echó a reír. La líder de las asesinas ciegas estaba caminando por encima de aquel abismo, impasible y orgullosa como la reina que muestra sus tierras.

Medea no había abandonado el hechizo, con la esperanza de derrotar por fin a Werther. Jason apretó el mango de madera a punto de romperse, y rezó a Horth con todas sus fuerzas. "Por favor, por favor... debo evitar que esta mujer vuelva a abrir las puertas de este mundo que está a mis pies, y también debo evitar que vuelva a hacer daño... como se lo hizo a Medea. Por favor, Horth, por favor..."

El sable empezó a vibrar, y la luz de su hoja, que provenía en parte de la propia luz de Medea, se convirtió en un rayo. Jason saltó, con la espada dirigida hacia el cuello de Werther. Esta vez, la hoja del sable separó la cabeza de la asesina ciega de su cuerpo. La cabeza cayó entre los brazos de las criaturas, que admiraron sus labios azules y los ojos vacíos. El cuerpo le siguió, y Jason estuvo a punto de caer también en el abismo.

Una voz gritó una orden, y Jason permaneció suspendido en el aire. Cuando el suelo regresó, Jason cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas. El sable oxidado emitió unos fulgores de distintos colores antes de apagarse.

Jason levantó los ojos, y buscó al intruso. Esperaba que fuera otra asesina ciega, pero en su lugar, era una figura pequeña y desgarbada. Jason tragó saliva, se limpió los ojos de la sangre que le caía encima, y volvió a mirar.

- ¿Gilean?

El halfling, en lugar de saludar a Jason o al menos expresarle alegría por verle vivo, en lugar de eso, Gilean dijo:

- ¿Tú has acabado con Werther, la líder de las Asesinas ciegas?

Jason sonrió, a pesar del cansancio y del dolor que le atenazaba el cuerpo. El "tú" que había empleado el halfling era ofensivo, pero en ese momento se olvidó de él. Miró hacia el lugar donde Medea le esperaba.

La pequeña asesina ciega estaba sentada en el suelo. Su pecho sangraba por millares de heridas, algunas profundas que habían llegado hasta el corazón y los pulmones. Medea escupió sangre y murmuró:

- Esa bruja... usó el mismo truco que empleé contigo... pero ella sí lo ha conseguido. - Medea empezó a toser sangre.

La conversación con Gilean tendría que esperar. Jason se abalanzó hacia Medea, mientras se quitaba la camisa. Apretó la herida más grande, y luego, gritó a Gilean que debía curarla. El halfling se había quedado inmovilizado. No parecía estar enfadado ya con Jason, sino más bien, conmovido.

- No sé hechizos de curación lo suficientemente efectivos. Rápido, corre hacia el este, por este pasillo. Al final, encontraras a los nuestros. La maga de vuestro grupo, Elia y Darkmantle quizá le salven la vida. ¡Corre! - Gilean se giró en ese momento, a tiempo para enfrentarse con un grupo de sedientas asesinas ciegas. Bloqueó su ataque con un escudo semitransparente, y gracias a eso, Jason pudo pasar sin problemas, portando el cuerpo de Medea.

El pasillo que le había indicado Gilean estaba cubierto por los cuerpos de los ladrones y de las asesinas ciegas que defendían su hogar con uñas y dientes.

El humo le impedía ver, y apenas sabía que estaba haciendo, solo que llevaba en brazos a Medea y que su corazón latía cada vez más lentamente. Debía sacarla de allí, cuanto antes, pero la asesina ciega no dejaba de repetir algo sobre unas semillas, que debía ayudarlas, que era su misión...

Al girar una esquina, Jason vio unas siluetas, y por unos segundos pensó que eran más asesinas ciegas. Estaba dispuesto a pasar corriendo entre ellas, esquivando si hacía falta. En esos momentos no podía detenerse a luchar por nada del mundo.

- ¡Jason!

Era Elia, corriendo al lado de Torom y Ludovico. La hechicera de Gren detuvo su carrera a un metro escaso de Jason, el rostro congelado por una expresión de sorpresa y disgusto, sobre todo al ver a Medea entre los brazos del caballero.

- Elia... Me alegra... verte... veros a todos. – Jason estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas, pero respiró hondo y se contuvo. – Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes...

De otra esquina apareció la silueta de Zul. El híbrido, con heridas y manchas de sangre por todo el cuerpo, se detuvo al lado del grupo. Emitió un gruñido al ver el cuerpo de Medea, pero añadió que se alegraba de ver a Jason.

- ¡Esto se va a venir abajo en cualquier momento, hay que salir de aquí! – anunció. – Lyra se ocupará de avisar a los hermanos y a Lidda. Podemos escapar por una de las ventanas del piso de abajo y...

- No...

La voz de Medea, más débil que una brisa, interrumpió a Zul. La chica aferró el collar del compromiso de Jason y tiró de él, buscando llamar su atención.

- Recuerda... tu promesa... tú debes liberarlas.

Jason miró el rostro de su amiga, y entonces tomó una decisión.

- Torom, Ludovico, sacad a Elia y a Medea de este lugar. Zul, te necesito, ven conmigo. – Jason cedió el peso de Medea a Ludovico, que la tomó en brazos totalmente desconcertado.

- ¿Pero qué dices, te has vuelto loco? – exclamó Torom.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer, por qué la proteges si fue ella quién te secuestró? – el báculo de la Ciencia, en las manos de Elia, emitió un resplandor amenazador.

- Por una vez, haced lo que os pido y no lo cuestionéis, por favor. – Jason miró hacia Ludovico y añadió: - Un caballero hace valer su palabra, por encima de su propia vida.

Ludovico asintió.

- No comprendo nada, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo precisamente el que...? – empezó a quejarse Zul.

- ¿Hueles a humanos, verdad? Aparte de nosotros, hay un grupo de niñas que no son asesinas ciegas. Hay que sacarlas cuanto antes, pero necesito tu olfato para localizarlas. Por favor, ayúdame.

Zul asintió, tras un segundo de vacilación y echó a correr en dirección contraria al resto del grupo. Elia quiso seguirles, pero Torom la tomó del brazo y la apartó con rudeza. En ese momento, el techo del pasillo había empezado a caer, y pronto se vieron separados.

El olfato del híbrido funcionó bastante bien: según sus propias palabras, el resto de la fortaleza había olido a muerte y a podredumbre. En medio de esos hedores, tan poco agradables, el aroma de un ser vivo era como perfume para la delicada nariz de Zul. Los dos corrieron entre los pasillos, a casi la misma altura, y llegaron hasta un lugar parecido a una prisión. Jason asestó un golpe con el sable luminoso y la puerta de madera estalló en mil pedazos. En el interior, encogidas bajo los camastros, había un grupo de unas diez niñas.

- ¡Vamos, corred! – Zul tomó a una de las más pequeñas, con heridas en los pies, y gritó: - Seguidme, rápido.

Mientras corrían camino de la salida que según Zul debía haber en la segunda planta, algunas asesinas ciegas se cruzaron en su camino. Antes de que pudiera alzar sus estiletes y eliminar a los invasores, cayeron despedazadas por el sable de Jason y las zarpas de Zul. El muchacho de Keel empezaba perder la noción de la realidad. No sabía donde estaba el suelo o el techo, ni siquiera si quién llevaba en brazos era una niña o una pesada piedra inerte, ni si Zul seguía con él o no. Una voz que le recordó a Lidda le hizo virar a la derecha en lugar de a la izquierda, y se topó con la luz del sol. La hafling y los hermanos Koru y Sikoth estaban allí. Estos tres se ocuparon de eliminar a dos asesinas ciegas que les seguían, con golpes certeros y bien dirigidos.

Jason cruzó el límite entre la oscuridad y la luz, y cayó de rodillas. Una densa humareda le cubrió, a él y al resto del grupo que estaba ya fuera. La fortaleza de Ruhe, piedra a piedra, pedazo a pedazo, fue cayendo. Sus muros se derrumbaron sobre ellos mismos, dentro de los patios y de las antiguas celdas, como si la fortaleza se devorara a sí misma en un último acto de orgullo y desesperación.

Cuando todo pasó, Jason abrió los ojos. Estaba de rodillas en medio de una espesa tundra, sin vegetación, bajo un cielo añil que daba paso al día. La niña que había rescatado se soltó de su abrazo y fue gateando al encuentro de las otras.

- Uf... Casi. – Zul le dio un golpe en el hombro. – Por los pelos, me debes una bien gorda, señor caballerete.

Jason emitió un gemido de dolor, pues Zul le había golpeado justamente donde aún sangraba. Aún así, logró decir "gracias". Miró en derredor, y contó a todos: Koru y Sikoth, Lidda, Lyra, Ludovico, Torom... y por último, arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de Medea, estaba Elia. Jason se puso en pie de inmediato y corrió hacia estas dos.

- Medea... – Jason se arrodilló al lado de su amiga. Elia se apartó, dejando espacio para los dos.

Medea respiraba trabajosamente, y tenía los ojos ciegos vueltos hacia arriba, a punto de convulsionarse. Alrededor de los labios había un reguero de sangre oscura.

- He intentado curarla, pero no lo he conseguido. – aclaró Elia. La maga no podía contener las lágrimas. La noche anterior, había rezado porque la intuición de Sikoth fuera cierta, porque Jason siguiera vivo, y pensaba que cuando le viera, podría abrazarle. Deseaba besarle, curarle las heridas y permanecer a su lado, y sin embargo... el chico solo podía prestar atención a la asesina ciega.

- Elia... Gracias. – Medea musitó esto en voz muy baja. – Tienes que cuidarle, por las dos... Es un... tonto, necesitará tu ayuda.

- No hables más. Seguro que podemos curarla. – Jason apretó aún más la camisa, tratando de frenar la herida en el corazón de Medea.

- No importa. – Medea aferró la mano de Jason. – Escucho sus risas, eso es lo mejor, mejor que la medicina más poderosa. – Medea sonrió. – Jason, acércate por favor...

Jason tomó el cuerpo de Medea y la abrazó, sin dejar de apretar la herida que supuraba sangre caliente. La boca de Medea seguía mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

- De toda mi vida... los únicos momentos felices que he tenido han sido... cuando me abrazabas para no pasar frío... ¿Te acuerdas? – Medea alargó la mano hacia el rostro de Jason, y este guió su mano. – Nunca me preguntaste por qué... no te decía si ibas a ser caballero o no, ¿te acuerdas de eso también?

- No tiene importancia. – Jason apretó el cuerpo de Medea, que empezaba a pesar como el de una estatua de mármol. – Tienes que vivir, no puedes marcharte así...

- No te lo dije porque no serviría de nada. Si tú quieres ser caballero, lo serás y punto. Cualquier adivinación o videncia solo serviría para confirmar lo que tú ya sabías. – Medea acarició el rostro de Jason, los rasgos familiares que siempre la acompañaron. – Gracias por liberarlas, tú... ya eres un caballero.

La mano que había acariciado a Jason cayó sobre el regazo de Medea, y, tras poner los ojos en blanco, echó hacia atrás la cabeza. El cuerpo quedó mustio entre los brazos del chico.

- No... no... – Jason besó las mejillas de Medea. – No, mi pequeña, no...

Los besos sabían a sal y a sangre. Dio un grito de rabia, cortado por un hondo lamento que atronó en los restos de la fortaleza de Ruhe y en los oídos de todos los presentes.

***********************

Tuvieron que permanecer durante el día, soleado y cálido, en la desolada tundra conocida como la Región del Silencio, donde no había ni vegetación ni animales para comer. Los ladrones del gremio atendieron a sus heridos, enterraron a sus muertos y por último, quemaron los restos de la fortaleza de Ruhe. Las niñas, con sus ropas de asesinas ciegas y algunas con los ojos ya ciegos, se habían acurrucado unas sobre otras. Al principio, algunos ladrones estuvieron a punto de acabar con ellas, pero se encontraron con la oposición del grupo y en particular de Lidda.

- Gilean ha ordenado que se respeten sus vidas, pues aún son humanas.

Jason se había apartado de Medea por fin. Lyra logró convencerle de que era mejor prepararla para un funeral. El chico de Keel, ayudado por Zul y por Ludovico, excavó una tumba lo suficientemente honda para enterrar a la muchacha ciega. Elia trató de convencerle para que le dejara vendar las heridas, pero el chico negó la ayuda, diciendo que se encontraba bien. Aún así, la maga detuvo las hemorragias con un hechizo.

A lo largo del día, Lyra hizo un buen trabajo: borró del rostro de Medea toda sangre y también cepilló el cabello cano hasta que volvió a ser una lisa y brillante melena. Como la túnica de la asesina quedó demasiado sucia, la ninja cubrió su cuerpo con una manta. Colocó sus brazos por encima, y entrelazó las manos sobre el estómago. Cuando acabó, el grupo admiró el trabajo. Medea parecía una dulce doncella encantada, sumida en un sueño plácido por una maldición. Sus labios seguían manteniendo una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta.

- Es porque salvé a sus pupilas. – aclaró Jason. El muchacho había relatado lo que le había pasado desde el momento en el que le secuestraron hasta que se reencontró con el grupo. – Ella...lo único que quería era eliminar a la orden y evitar que sus niñas pasaran por el proceso de mutación. Y lo logró.

Gilean apareció entonces. Depositó un ramillete de flores blancas entre los dedos de Medea y se apartó. Murmuró "gracias" tan quedo que solo Lidda pudo escucharlo. Cuando Gilean levantó la vista, le dijo a la halfling:

- Fue ella quién me dio agua. Reconocí su voz.

- Era un cordero disfrazado con piel de lobo. – musitó Ludovico. – Bien, recemos a los dioses, donde quiera que estén, para que acojan su alma y le procuren un buen descanso.

- ¿Qué haremos después? – preguntó Koru. – Tenemos a diez niñas, ¿qué pasará con ellas?

- Si son niñas secuestradas de las aldeas ninjas, entonces debemos buscar a sus padres. – propuso Lyra.

- Eso nos llevaría meses, por no decir años… Con lo educados que son los ninjas. – Zul dio un suspiro de rabia. A pesar de sus palabras, no le gustaba la idea de abandonar a las niñas.

- El gremio no querrá hacerse cargo de ellas. Las dejaremos en la primera villa que encontremos. – Lidda escupió al suelo, hastiada de esperar.

- Es un problema que me encargó Medea, yo me ocuparé. – Jason levantó el cuerpo de la fallecida y, con mucho cuidado, lo depositó en la fosa. Mientras lo hacía, no se dio cuenta que las niñas rescatadas habían rodeado la tumba. Escuchó sus llantos de fondo, mientras Jason dedicaba una última mirada a Medea.

"Me hubiera gustado confiar más en ti." Jason se quitó el medallón del compromiso, manchado con la sangre de la asesina ciega.

- Lo siento. Perdóname. Seré el mejor caballero por ti. – Jason colocó el medallón en el cuello de Medea y le besó la frente. Al incorporarse, hubo una fracción de segundo en que todo lo vio oscuro. Luego, se recompuso y salió por sus propios medios. Cuando movió la cabeza afirmando, Torom y Koru empezaron a echar tierra sobre el cuerpo de Medea.

A cada azada de tierra, Jason se estremecía de frío y dolor. Tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, y sintió la presencia reconfortante de Elia a su lado. La maga le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que Jason negó, entre lágrimas. No podía contenerlas, salían sin control. De repente, recordó aquel día que buscó la tumba de sus padres, que jamás encontró, y también recordó el fuego que destruyó su hogar. Todas las imágenes formaron un torbellino en su mente, y lo último que vio antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de Elia fue el rostro de Medea sonriendo por última vez.

- Está ardiendo. – explicó Elia, cuando el resto se acercó.

Gilean se agachó y señaló a las heridas que Jason tenía en una de las mejillas. A simple vista, parecían los arañazos de un gato furioso, pero el halfling las identificó.

- Si eso lo hicieron las uñas de Werther, entonces este chico se está muriendo… Cada una de las uñas tenía un veneno paralizador. Si te clavaba todas, el resultado era la muerte inmediata. – Gilean estaba asombrado.

- Estaba bien hasta hace un minuto. – dijo Elia, preocupada por lo que acababa de decir el halfling.

- O este chico es un enchufado de los dioses, o no es humano. – musitó Gilean.

Había pocas opciones: la Región del Silencio estaba vacía, la única construcción yacía destrozada a un lado, y ninguno de los médicos entre los ladrones del gremio podría sanar a Jason de un veneno del que, según palabras de Gilean, no se conocía antídoto.

- Nosotras podemos hacer algo. – dijo una de las niñas, la mayor entre todas. Se identificó como Lai. Miro hacia Lyra y le sonrió, diciendo que ella también había sido ninja, pero no recordaba de donde. Hablaba con mucha seguridad y paz. – Nuestra hermana Medea nos enseñó un hechizo para trasladarnos a un lugar, pero dentro de la fortaleza no podíamos hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo es ese hechizo? – inquirió Lyra, sonriendo. La niña llamada Lai explicó que si le señalaban un lugar en un mapa y todas las niñas formaban un círculo con las manos, podían aparecer en ese sitio en cuestión de segundos. – Es curioso que Medea os enseñara algo que nos viene tan bien para nuestro caso...

- Tiene una limitación: aparte de nosotras diez, solo podríamos llevar a tres personas. Ella nos dijo... que un día vendrían a rescatarnos el grupo de los nueve, y que entonces nosotras debíamos devolverles el favor de esta forma. – Lai sonrió. – Nos habló de un caballero de nombre gracioso, de una shinobi, de una maga, del chico de la cicatriz y la espada dorada, del chico perro, de los hermanos y su búho y de la hafling de mirada dura pero poderoso corazón. Os esperábamos, y os damos las gracias. Por favor, indicadnos donde podemos llevaros, y lo intentaremos.

Ludovico extrajo un mapa y comentó al resto del grupo que conocía un lugar especial donde Jason podría recuperarse sin problemas. Añadió además que en ese sitio, podrían dejar a las niñas con tranquilidad.

- Es el santuario de Sirina. ¿Recordáis a la abadesa Mayerling, verdad? En esta época del año, se encuentra de retiro en ese lugar. Ella sabrá cómo curar a Jason. Pero debemos darnos prisa. – Ludovico esperó a que Elia cubriera a Jason con una manta para levantarle en brazos.

- Ese lugar se encuentra muy cerca de Sijan, la nueva sede del gremio. – Lidda se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás del cuello. – Vale, tú y Elia podéis marcharos. Nosotros os alcanzaremos en quince días.

- Tened cuidado. – pidió Torom.

Ludovico señaló un punto en el mapa, Lai asintió y organizó el hechizo. Les pidió que se mantuvieran en el centro del corro. Las niñas se cogieron de la mano y concentraron energía. En el centro, Ludovico y Elia, con sus escasos enseres y el cuerpo de Jason, esperaron a que empezara. Elia no había escuchado nunca de un hechizo con semejantes características, pero Lyra le explicó que había un clan ninja que creó algo parecido, para salvar a los niños en caso de guerra.

"Ese hechizo... Medea debió aprenderlo cuando era una niña, y lo conservó para usarlo un día con sus semillas" pensó Lyra, mientras las figuras del grupo desaparecían en el aire.

*******************

Jason vio un fantasma. Uno muy extraño, con un velo blanco en forma de sudario que le ocultaba el rostro. También le pareció ver a su madre, sentada a los pies de la cama, con la larga cabellera rojiza suelta y brillante. Y su padre… Su padre no acudía a su llamada, permanecía en un rincón de la estancia apoyado en la pared, con el rostro vuelto. No le ayudó aún cuando el fantasma del velo blanco posó sus manos sobre el pecho. "Está tratando de llevarme con él al otro mundo" dijo en voz alta. "Y yo no estoy preparado… porque no soy buena persona. He engañado a la gente, he fingido ser lo que no soy… Si muero, iré a ese lugar"

Ese lugar era el mundo del Caos. A los pies de la cama, la sima profunda, las criaturas pálidas y la cabeza de Werther le aguardaban, esperando a que cayera. El fantasma entonces le dijo: "No te preocupes, estás a salvo" Jason reconoció esa voz, y entonces, sintió calor sobre el pecho. Cuando el calor se hizo insoportable, le pareció escuchar la risa de unas niñas, a lo lejos.

"Son mis semillas... Ahora crecerán libres, sin temor, sin malos recuerdos..." le dijo Medea, cuando el espíritu de la asesina ciega asomó su rostro en medio de la confusión de sueños. En aquella ocasión, Medea no tenía el cabello platino ni el rostro surcado de cicatrices... Sus ojos eran azules, y la cabellera oscura como la noche. "Que hermosa eres..." le dijo Jason. "Este era mi aspecto, antes de la transformación. Recuerda: Medea Usagi, de un clan ninja de las montañas" La hermosa Medea le acarició el rostro y detuvo sus dedos en el lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo: "Tienes que terminar la búsqueda, no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre".

Medea le besó en los labios, retrocedió y se marchó, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo. Jason abrió los ojos, y pudo ver, bajo la luz de la luna, una silueta apoyada en la puerta.

- Si no vas a ayudarme, no deberías estar aquí, padre... – Jason se incorporó, aturdido. Se pasó la mano por la frente y se limpió el sudor frío que le recorría el cuerpo. Volvió a llamar a su padre, y entonces la persona que estaba en el quicio dio un paso al frente. La luz de la luna llena iluminó un rostro, pero no era el de Rowan Wade. – Ah... perdona, eres tú, Ludovico.

Jason se sentó en la cama y volvió a limpiarse el rostro. Ludovico le acercó un vaso con agua.

- Sí, has acertado, y por la expresión avergonzada que has puesto, he de suponer que ya no tienes fiebre. – Apoyó la mano en la frente de Jason y confirmó su diagnóstico. – Menuda alegría se van a llevar todos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Jason se bebió el vaso de agua de un tirón. Le supo a gloria, fresca y dulce. Dejó el vaso y volvió a llenarlo con la jarra. Entonces, se dio cuenta que también estaba Elia. La maga, sentada en una mecedora, dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. A su lado, la vela se había agotado.

- Estamos en el santuario de Sirina, que pertenece a las venerables hijas de Horth. – Ludovico cogió la vela apagada, la tiró a la basura y sacó otra de un cajón. Mientras la encendía, añadió: - La abadesa Mayerling ha sido quién te ha curado.

Jason miró a Elia. El rostro de la maga reflejaba mucho cansancio, pálido y con ojeras. Jason no la recordaba tan delgada y demacrada. Intentó levantarse para al menos cubrirla con una manta, cuando volvió a marearse.

- Tú quédate tranquilo. La fiebre se ha ido, pero estás en los huesos. – Ludovico cubrió a Elia con la manta y le quitó el libro del regazo. – Ha estado a tu lado en todo momento. Eres un chico afortunado.

Jason sonrió, de forma triste.

- Lo sé. – Se recostó otra vez sobre la almohada. - Pero ella merece alguien mejor.

Ludovico se echó a reír, y volvió a su puesto al lado de la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco.

– Anda, otro día seguimos con la cháchara, que hay gente durmiendo. Iré a decirle a la madre superiora que ya estás mejor.

**********************

Al día siguiente, tras darse un baño, cambiarse las ropas por unas nuevas y comer varios platos de estofado y pan, Jason se sintió como un hombre nuevo. Ludovico no había exagerado con la expresión "hasta en los huesos", pues Jason no recordaba haber estado tan delgado, ni siquiera en los momentos de mayor hambre en la villa de Keel. Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo que pedir una navaja y jabón para afeitar, pues le había crecido pelo en la barbilla. El cabello le llegaba por los hombros. Desde que había comenzado toda esta locura no se lo había cortado. Jason pudo constatar enseguida que también había dado un último estirón: casi alcanzaba a Ludovico.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó al caballero, cuando le vio aparecer. Desde que se había despertado, no había visto a nadie.

Ludovico le contó el hechizo de traslado que realizaron las niñas "semillas". Jason había estado debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte 13 días. El resto del grupo llegaría en unas horas, según la nota que Lidda envió a través de Krak. Lyra había intentado usar la pieza de Ikah para avanzar más rápido, pero la ninja se había debilitado por culpa del hechizo de la campana de la luz.

- ¿Y Elia? – preguntó Jason cuando Ludovico terminó su relato.

- Ha estado a tu lado día y noche, por lo que ahora se encuentra demasiado cansada. Logré razonar con ella para que al menos se echara a dormir. – le respondió el caballero. – Tendrás que conformarte con la presencia de la abadesa.

Jason asintió y se puso firme. Entró en la estancia la mujer muy alta, vestida con un sencillo hábito gris. Jason dio un brinco del susto: era el fantasma que había visto en medio de los sueños, uno de los delirios que supuso que eran totalmente falsos. Pero era ella, pues un largo velo ocultaba sus facciones al resto del mundo.

- Me alegra ver que vuelves a tener salud, Jason Wade. Los dioses no querían que te fueras tan rápido. – Mayerling le hablaba con dulzura en la voz, como en aquella ocasión en el santuario cerca del Paso del Águila. Jason asintió, y luego, tomó la mano de la sacerdotisa y la besó.

- Señora, quiero agradecerle sus cuidados y su ayuda. Siempre estaré en deuda con usted…

- ¿Le has enseñado tú eso? – preguntó la sacerdotisa, divertida. Ludovico se echó a reír.

- Os dejo, tenéis que hablar de negocios los dos. – y el caballero se marchó, riéndose para sí mismo. Jason estaba avergonzado, quizá había sido muy vehemente.

- Perdóneme si he dicho...

- No, has sido muy amable. – la sacerdotisa se sentó en la mecedora donde la noche anterior había estado descansando Elia. – Estos días han sido tristes y al mismo tiempo, alegres. Tristes, por el motivo de tu enfermedad; pero alegres, porque este santuario vuelve a cobrar vida. – la sacerdotisa suspiró. – Ludovico me ha contado todas vuestras peripecias, y también el origen del grupo de niñas. En la actualidad, tenemos mucho espacio libre, pues hay pocas novicias. Da gusto volver a tener risas de gente joven.

- Yo... prometí que las ayudaría a llegar a un lugar seguro....

- Esto también me lo ha dicho Ludovico; que eres el protector de las niñas. Ellas te llaman "Pies de Fuego". – bajo el velo, los ojos se adivinaban rasgados y muy oscuros, "Ojos de híbrido" pensó Jason, y al instante se avergonzó de ese pensamiento.

- Las niñas suponen un gasto para la orden. – comentó Jason. – Y mi estancia aquí también, lo siento.

- Así es, pero no me importa correr con el gasto. Este lugar, el santuario de Sirina, también es un monasterio de las hermanas de Horth. Hace muchos, muchos años, los dioses concedieron el poder de una pieza de la pluma a un hombre muy sabio de la villa de Keel. La consagró a Horth, y la usó para fundar nuestra orden religiosa.

Jason se sentó en la cama. Presentía que la historia iba a ser muy larga. La sacerdotisa sonrió, por debajo del velo, y siguió con su historia.

- Horth es el dios... que dio vida a todas las criaturas. – comentó Jason.

- "Desde el más insignificante árbol hasta el primer ser mortal", dicen las escrituras. También les dijo que las protegería y daría valor. Hay personas que pertenecen a nuestra orden y no son novicias. Hay desde tribus de híbridos ocultos en las montañas hasta nobles de relevancia...

- ¿Ludovico también pertenece a la orden?

La sacerdotisa se echó a reír.

- No, por los dioses, no... Se lo ofrecí pero el muy terco lo rechazó. – la sacerdotisa asintió con la cabeza, y Jason percibió un tono triste en su voz. – Quienes pertenecieron a nuestras filas fueron tus padres. Más concretamente, tu madre, Vera.

No esperaba escuchar aquello en ese momento. Jason, que se había encontrado bien durante todo el día, tuvo que apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama, aturdido. De repente, no deseaba seguir escuchando a la sacerdotisa Mayerling, por mucha comprensión que hubiera en los ojos rasgados.

- Sé que has pasado por una dura prueba, y a punto has estado de perder la vida. Sin embargo, creo que es mejor que sepas cuanto antes quién era tu madre y el motivo por el que visitaba el santuario de Horth. Ludovico me ha contado que te acuerdas de haber estado allí, que tu madre te llevó cuando tenías cuatro o cinco años. - Mayerling le tendió un vaso de agua y luego siguió hablando. Jason no bebió. – Tu madre era una de mis novicias, presta a servir a Horth en cualquier forma, dando por él toda la felicidad que deseara. No soy partidaria de negar los deseos a los demás, sobre todo cuando esa decisión solo conduce a la amargura. Vera estaba destinada a conocer a tu padre, entonces un simple aspirante a caballero a punto de graduarse. Su amor fue demasiado para los dos, y renunciaron a la religión ella, y a la caballería él...

- Lo sé: mi madre era híbrido, y jamás se lo perdonaron a mi padre.

- La juventud, obliga a la gente a tomar decisiones precipitadas a veces. – continuó Mayerling. Agradecía a Ludovico que le hubiera dicho la verdad al chico. - Tu madre siguió al servicio de la orden, y tu padre la apoyaba siempre. Así fue hasta el día en que ambos, luchando como otros tantos, cayeron víctimas de la ira que atacó Keel. – Mayerling puso la mano sobre el hombro de Jason. – Escúchame, joven Wade, esta orden sufrió muchas bajas desde ese momento, y necesitamos gente como tú, dispuesta a luchar por la causa de ayudar a los demás.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea que haga yo? ¿Cree que le seré útil de verdad?

- Quiero que, al igual que tus padres, seas uno de los miembros de esta orden. También, que pongas a nuestro servicio tu dedicación e inteligencia. De momento, la búsqueda de las piezas de las plumas es más importante que cualquier otra misión. Sin embargo, cuando todo ocurra, en este mundo caótico seguirá habiendo problemas. Entonces, te pediré que me ayudes. Estos servicios se realizarán a cambio de guardar y proteger a las "semillas" de las asesinas ciegas. Las que no recuerden a su familia o está ya haya pasado a mejor vida, recibirán educación entre estos muros. – Mayerling se puso en pie. – Creo que tienes visita. Medita tu respuesta.

Antes de marcharse, Jason la llamó. Mayerling se detuvo al lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué opciones tengo? No es que no quiera entrar en la orden, es que no comprendo bien como puedo yo ayudarla.

- Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, pero aún eres demasiado joven. – Mayerling hizo una ligera reverencia y se marchó, dejando a Jason confuso.

*******************

El silencio que siguió a la visita de la superiora Mayerling fue roto por un grito, el de Zul. El híbrido soltó una mochila en el suelo, dio un salto en la puerta y derribó a Jason de un abrazo. Si no llega a ser porque Jason estaba sentado en la cama, probablemente le habría estrellado contra el suelo y habría acabado con algún hueso roto.

- ¡Míralo! ¡Recién afeitadito! – Zul le pellizcó la mejilla derecha. – Me alegra verte vivo... dos veces.

- Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, pero apenas puedo respirar. – Jason empujó a Zul y empezó a toser.

- Mira que eres bruto. – comentó Torom. El mercenario golpeó con el puño cerrado el brazo de Jason, en un gesto de camadería. Koru le revolvió los cabellos y Sikoth le saludó desde la entrada. A su lado, con un gesto de la barbilla, la hafling Lidda también dejó constancia de que se alegraba de ver al chico de Keel más o menos sano.

Elia estaba paralizada en la puerta, de pie al lado de Lyra. La maga se retorcía las manos, y, cuando vio que Zul se apartaba por fin, se precipitó en sus brazos. Jason la acogió y correspondió igualmente, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo menudo de la joven maga. Ahogada por el pecho del chico, Elia lloraba tanto que se atragantaba y le daba hipo.

- Creo que es mejor dejarles solos. – comentó Lyra. – Vamos, luego hablaremos sobre lo que vamos a hacer a continuación. – la shinobi miró a Jason. Este se dio cuenta que la ninja llevaba el largo cabello suelto y recién cepillado. Lyra le guiñó el ojo. – Me alegra verte de nuevo con nosotros, Jason.

- A mi también me alegra veros.

Jason siguió acunando a Elia entre sus brazos, hasta que sintió que el llanto iba desapareciendo. Elia se apartó al fin, y se limpió las lágrimas, aunque el hipo persistió un rato más.

- He pasado tanto... – Elia intentaba empezar la frase, pero no podía terminarla sin echarse a llorar otra vez. Tomó aire y logró decir. – He pasado tanto miedo, miedo de perderte. Gracias a los dioses, vuelves a estar bien.

- Ya ves, soy un tipo duro de roer. – Jason acarició la cabeza de Elia con ternura. Le dolía tener que hacerlo, pero no podía enfrentarse a la mirada llena de amor de la maga. Por una vez, quiso ser indiferente, malvado o sanguinario como ese tal Calik, como Lidda cuando tenía algo claro, como Ludovico cuando se enfrentaba ante un temible enemigo. – Elia, tú... eres muy importante para mí. Lo sabes, jamás te he engañado en ese sentido, pero...

Elia se apartó. Sabía que iba a continuación, aunque jamás lo había escuchado.

- ¿Pero? – esperó a que Jason continuara, pero el chico, tosiendo, asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo... estoy confundido. Durante mucho tiempo he odiado a Medea, por fingir conmigo. Ahora, siento que todo ese odio en realidad era algún tipo de amor, y me siento culpable. No podía corresponderte de la misma forma a tu enorme aprecio, y eso me hace sentirme miserable y falso. Deseo que tengas lo mejor, que te enamores de la persona que te entregue toda su alma. Yo no soy esa persona, no de momento. Quizá el tiempo me demuestre que no es así, pero no voy a pedirte que me esperes.

Jason alargó la mano para tocar a Elia, y entonces ella se apartó de él. Los ojos ámbar, que segundos antes soltaban lágrimas de felicidad y pena por el dolor pasado, ahora estaban acuosos, pero de indignación.

- Debí saberlo. Todos me lo decían, ¿sabes? Cómo podía estar enamorada de ti, si tú ni siquiera te dignabas a mirarme, tan absorto en tu adorada Medea. – Elia se limpió la lágrima que rabiosa había saltado de su ojo. No sabía que decir, tenía un montón de pensamientos agitados dentro de la cabeza, pero no llegaba a coordinarlos todos. Su cuerpo reaccionó obligándola a levantarse y a caminar hacia la ventana.

- Lo siento. – le llegó la voz compungida de Jason. El aspirante a caballero empezó a toser, pero Elia no giró la cabeza para ver si estaba bien. – No era mi intención herirte. Eres una persona increíble, Elia, inteligente y bella. Cualquiera se sentiría afortunado por tenerte a su lado, y...

- ¡Pero es que yo no quiero a cualquiera! – estalló Elia. – Te quiero a ti, imbécil.

Jason siguió tosiendo. Luchó para decirle algo más a Elia, pero la maga salió precipitadamente de la habitación. Jason pensó en seguirla, pero la energía que sintiera durante el día empezó a abandonarle. Se tendió en la cama, cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar hacia el sueño, buscando olvidar la pena y la frustración que sentía.

Lidda no estaba contenta. Esa tarde, pidió a Koru y Sikoth que le ayudaran a entrenar. Los hermanos aún estaban cansados por causa del viaje, pero aún así, Sikoth, que peleó después de que su hermano cayera a los pies de la halfling, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para ganar a Lidda. Le bastaron cuatro toques para desarmarla. La ladrona, en lugar de retirarse, apretó los dientes y les gritó que continuaran. Los hermanos obedecieron, y pronto también acudieron algunos miembros del grupo. El gremio de ladrones acampaba en el bosque cercano. Era demasiada gente para invadir el santuario de Sirine.

- Pequeña señorita halfing, va a reventar de la rabia como siga así. – le dijo Ludovico.

- En lugar de decir tonterías, ¡ven a retarme! – Lidda se limpió el sudor de la frente. – No temas. Me enseñaron a ser educada con las personas que peinan canas.

Ludovico aceptó el reto, y esta vez, Lidda acabó en el suelo, sentada y sin armas cerca. Dio un grito de rabia y golpeó el suelo.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? – se atrevió a preguntar Ludo, mientras alargaba las manos para levantarla.

- Nada que a ti te importe, viejales. – Lidda se puso en pie sola, escupió a un lado y se marchó intentado que los demás no notaran que le dolía la pierna derecha.

"En la batalla contra las asesinas ciegas, estuve demasiado torpe. No sé, quizá me estoy haciendo mayor…" Lidda caminó hacia el exterior del santuario. Gilean tampoco estaba de buen humor. Había deseado matar a Werther con sus propias manos, torturándola como hizo ella con él, pero llegó demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de Gilean, el halfling leía una carta con cara de preocupación.

- Um… Parece que hay problemas en Sijan. Deberíamos partir hacia allí.

- ¿Deberíamos? – preguntó Lidda. – ¿Me incluyes?

- Os escuché decir anoche que no tenéis más pistas sobre el lugar donde se hayan las otras piezas de la pluma. Creo que en Sijan hay un par de ladrones que te pueden dar información. – Gilean se guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- Buena estrategia. Bien, lo comentaré con el resto de los chicos. Si no quieren, yo desde luego, voy. Me gustaría volver a retar a mi hermana inútil.

Gilean sabía cual era la verdadera razón por la que Lidda deseaba estar rodeada de su gremio. En los últimos tiempos, se había sentido muy torpe luchando, y esperaba que los cuidados de Nuevededos y sobre todo, el estar con Gilean más tiempo, le ayudara a recuperar las fuerzas. Cuando comentó al resto del grupo lo que podrían hacer a continuación, nadie se opuso. Una idea de una pista era mejor que la falta de ideas.

Solo hubo una baja…

****************************

- ¿Qué no vienes?

Esta pregunta la hizo Koru, que fue el único que expresó con palabras lo que todos pensaron. Todos menos Elia. La maga no quiso acercarse a la habitación de Jason. En su lugar, estaba la hermana Mayerling.

- No podrá, en una temporada. – dijo esta última. – La fiebre se ha ido, pero su cuerpo ha quedado muy debilitado.

- Uf... Hoy apenas he salido de este cuarto, y me he agotado. Cargar con alguien enfermo solo os retrasaría. – Jason estaba sentado en la cama, con una manta de lana sobre los hombros. Hacía un esfuerzo tremendo por mantener los ojos abiertos y ser consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor. Se entristeció al ver que Elia no estaba. – Debéis seguir con la búsqueda de las piezas de la pluma. Ya queda menos.

Sobre el regazo de Jason estaba el sable de Horth. Muchos no lo habrían reconocido si no fuera por el mango de madera que aún conservaba, aunque estaba manchado de sangre y tenía grandes grietas. Probablemente, Jason tendría que fabricar otro mejor, pues este no aguantaría otro asalto. El resto de la espada era totalmente distinto. El sable oxidado era ahora un sable brillante como un espejo y cortante como un fino hilo de acero.

- Hay un símbolo grabado en la base de la espada. – comentó Torom.

- "Horth, dador de vida" – tradujo Sikoth. – Tal y como siempre hemos sospechado, esta espada es la pieza que corresponde a Horth.

- Si cambias de idea, estaremos en Sijan unas semanas, al menos. Quizá puedas alcanzarnos. – intervino Ludovico.

- Es una pena que no nos acompañes esta vez. – dijo Koru.

- Aún tienes que aprender a manejar mejor la espada. – fue el comentario que añadió Lidda.

- Eh, que no pienso abandonaros. – Jason contuvo las ganas de toser. – Cuando esté repuesto y engorde un par de kilos, os seguiré. Ya veréis, cuando más necesitéis mi ayuda, allí estaré. Me necesitaréis cuando se complete la pluma. Tenéis mi palabra.

- Está bien. Mañana partiremos temprano, así que aquí nos despedimos. – Lyra vaciló en la puerta un momento, pero luego se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Recuerda tu palabra.

- Eso haré. – Jason se había puesto colorado, pero aguantó el tipo. Torom y Sikoth le dedicaron una mirada entre odio y envidia, y le entraron ganas de reír. El mercenario hizo un saludo militar como despedida, Sikoth y Koru le estrecharon la mano, Lidda se limitó a recomendarle que tuviera cuidado. Ludovico seguía en la entrada en la habitación, viendo desfilar al grupo de nueve con su tranquilidad característica.

Zul, el último en salir, vaciló un momento.

- Jason, Elia...

- Zul, quería pedirte un favor.

- ¿Otro? Estuve a punto de morir con el último.

- Sí, otro más, en tu lista. – tras un pequeño ataque de tos, Jason añadió: - Cuida a Elia por mí. Creo que te va a necesitar. Trátala bien.

Zul asintió. Sin decir más, se colocó la capucha y salió de la habitación. Jason esperaba que Ludovico hiciera su habitual gesto de despedida y siguiera al resto del grupo, pero el caballero permaneció en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. "Ya sé por qué le confundí con mi padre: de haber vivido, Rowan Wade tendría su edad"

- Jason, ya no puedo seguir entrenándote.

- Lo sé.

- Deja que termine. Aún tienes que aprender cosas, pero... creo que has mejorado lo suficiente para echar a volar por tu cuenta. Reúnete con nosotros cuando estés recuperado, y hasta entonces hazle compañía a Mayerling.

Ludovico esperó a que Jason le respondiera afirmativamente, y entonces el caballero que en una vida anterior fue San Cameen, se marchó pasillo abajo. El cabello blanco de Ludovico le hizo pensar a Jason en la idea que tenía Ludovico de que debía morir. "Antes de que ocurra, tendré que darle las gracias…"

Jason empezó a toser otra vez, y se tumbó. No le hacía gracia quedarse atrás, pero más rabia le daba no ver a Elia antes de que esta se marchara de su lado. Hacía tiempo, alguien le había dicho que no dejara marcharse a nadie de su lado enfadado con él, pues jamás sabría cuando harían las paces otra vez (tan profundo pensamiento se lo dijo una de las niñas que sobrevivieron a la supuesta peste). Entornó los ojos, cansado, pero luchando contra el sueño para tratar de levantarse y acudir en busca de Elia. De hecho, lo logró, y le escribió una larga carta…

Entonces, una silueta penetró en la habitación y se colocó a los pies de la cama.

- ¿Elia?

- Sí, soy yo. – la maga encendió un candil. La habitación estaba más oscura que cuando estuvo el grupo despidiéndose, así que Jason supuso que se había quedado adormilado. Tenía las manos sobre su regazo, como si hubiera escrito una carta en un escritorio invisible. – He escuchado que me llamabas. ¿Sigues enfermo?

Jason negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que era mentira. Mayerling le había dicho que el veneno estaría ahí siempre con él, y que de hecho, le había dañado de tal forma que ya no podría comer nada dulce ni tampoco pescado. "Con un poco de suerte, viviré 50 años. Es mucho teniendo en cuenta lo que sucede normalmente… pero tampoco es un consuelo". Por supuesto, Elia lo sabía, pues le dirigió una ligera mirada de compasión antes de colocar el candil encima de la mesilla de noche.

- Elia, yo… me alegro verte. No quiero que te vayas sin antes hablar contigo... – Jason empezó a toser.

- Ludovico también te ha enseñado a toser. – Elia bromeó, pero sus ojos tristes demostraban que ella no tenía ganas de reír. – Yo también quería hablar contigo. Siento mi comportamiento. Estaba cansada, y…

- Lo sé. – Jason alargó las manos para tocar las de Elia, pero la maga las alejó instintivamente. – Elia, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hablar contigo. Una vez, me dijiste que yo te mentí porque no quería que sufrieras… Tú eres muy fuerte. Si no te conté lo de mi encuentro con Chryssos, no fue por ti, sino más bien por mi. Quería derrotarle, ser merecedor de la admiración que decías sentir por mi; pero en lugar de eso, me hirió y casi me mata. Me sentía humillado. Ahora, me alegro, pues era tu batalla y yo estaba allí para apoyarte. De todas formas, te pido disculpas.

- No tienes porqué recordar eso ahora. Está olvidado. – Elia se sentó en la mecedora.

- Sugeriste que yo te consideraba débil, y no es así. Creo que eres una mujer muy fuerte, Elia. Para demostrarte que es cierto que confío en ti, te contaré mi secreto, el mayor de todos ellos y creo que el único. – Jason empezó a toser otra vez. Tras beber agua, continuó. – Nadie más del grupo lo sabe… Bueno, solo Ludovico, pero fue él quién me lo contó. Tú eres la única persona a la que deseo decírselo. – Jason había despertado la curiosidad de la maga, pues esta se había inclinado hacia él. En realidad, quería evitar mirarle a los ojos. – Soy híbrido, Elia. Mi madre era un híbrido de ciervo, y mi padre era humano. Yo no lo sabía, era muy pequeño cuando murieron. Ese es el motivo por el que estoy vivo: el veneno de Werther estaba pensado para matar a un humano corriente, pero mi cuerpo híbrido soportó el veneno todo lo que pudo.

- Tu velocidad… - musitó Elia. - ¿Es por eso, también? Es curioso…

- Sí. Y hay algo más. – Jason tomó el sable de Horth y se lo acercó a Elia. Le resumió a la maga la historia que Mayerling le contó, y entonces Jason dijo: - Estos días, la abadesa me ha dado un libro para leer, y en él cuentan que Horth le dio un báculo de metal al santo de Keel… No una espada. Y además, en los grabados del libro, el santo de Keel tiene pelo en toda la cara y unos ojos con pupilas alargadas… Era híbrido, también.

- Parece ser que algunas piezas cambian, según el portador. También Zul, que es un híbrido más puro que tú, tiene una relación especial con una de las piezas. - Elia tocó instintivamente su medalla en forma de ángel. – Supongo que aún debemos descubrir más cosas sobre la Pluma de Oth. – Elia regresó a la realidad. – Jason, yo tenía que decirte que entiendo lo que tratabas de decirme, así que te agradezco que hayas tenido valor. No hemos sido una pareja precisamente feliz, ¿eh?

- Hemos discutido más como novios que como amigos. – dijo Jason. Elia y él de repente se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Repasando los últimos meses, era cierto que habían discutido mucho, y la mayoría de las ocasiones, por culpa de Jason, como él mismo reconoció. – Es una habilidad mía, la de meter la pata…

Elia dejó de reír y por fin le tocó las manos.

- Gracias por contarme tu secreto. No diré nada.

- Muchas gracias a ti por perdonarme. – Jason apretó la mano de Elia. Bostezó y entrecerró los ojos. - Seremos mejores amigos que pareja, te lo prometo. – con un último arrebato de conciencia, Jason dijo: - Además, no pienso echarme atrás en lo que te dije una vez…

- ¿El qué?

- Siempre te protegeré, a ti y a tus hijos. Siempre.


	76. Capítulo 75 Decisiones y sorpresas

**Capítulo 75 Decisiones y sorpresas inesperadas**

**por Sabel**

Sugerencia musical: .net/ff8music/ ... 3

Hacía ya un par de días que el grupo de aventureros había salido del Santuario de Sirina, al paso que iban les tomaría unos cinco días más alcanzar la ciudad de Sijan. Los ladrones que formaran el ejército se habían ido separando en grupos, tan rápido que en este momento sólo Gilean y Lidda permanecían con los demás.  
Antes de irse, Nuevededos ordenó que se les dejasen algunos caballos, por lo que todos iban cómodamente montados… bueno, quizá no todos. Lidda estaba empeñada en manipular sola su caballo –un pony de montaña grande-, pero el hechicero había arreglado las cosas de tal modo que los dos fueran en el mismo pony, apoderándose de las riendas después de un rato. La halfling habría preferido ir montada detrás de Gilean, cosa que no pudo lograr y por lo cual ahora iba atrapada entre el pony y el hechicero.

-¿Por qué sólo tenemos una montura para los dos?

-Porque no había perros de guerra disponibles en el Nido, y esto fue lo único que pude conseguir cuando vine a avisarles sobre las Asesinas- respondió Gilean con una gran sonrisa

-Pensé que te irías con los demás…-Lidda le miró de soslayo, un tanto recelosa

-No iba a perderme la oportunidad de cabalgar contigo, preciosa- agregó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Los demás tampoco podían evitar sonreír; Zul, Koru y Ludovico inclusive reían por lo bajo. Era evidente que a Lidda le apenaban muchísimo las demostraciones públicas de afecto de su amante, más cuando siempre había procurado mostrarse autosuficiente y dura de roer ante el grupo; verla sonrojada –las señoritas cortesanas no podrían lograr ese grado de color ni aplicándose todo el rubor de Mimir- era una oportunidad tan única como presenciar el paso de un cometa por el cielo nocturno.  
Zul ya no pudo reprimirse cuando la halfling le miró enfurruñada, se veía tan graciosa que al híbrido le dio un ataque de risa lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que se cayera del caballo.

Decidieron detenerse ahí mismo para descansar, y en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo Lidda salió corriendo detrás de Zul y Koru, que se habían unido para ponerle un apodo nada grato para ella: "Tomatito".  
Lyra y Elia cocinaban, mientras el resto de los chicos terminaban de armar el campamento. Ludovico contemplaba impasible la guerra que se había desatado cuando Lidda por fin consiguió derribar a Koru y le arrojaba bolas de lodo a un sonriente Zul, que había aprovechado para treparse a un árbol bastante alto. Al cruzar miradas con Gilean, Ludovico se levantó y fue hacia ellos.

-¡¡¡YA VERÁS EL TOMATITO QUE TE DARÉ CUANDO BAJES DE AHÍ AZULITO!!!

-Tranquila, señorita halfling- Ludovico la cargó como si fuera un bebé- Piense un momento lo bello que es un tomate pequeño cuando está joven y fresco.

-¡¡¡ARGH!!! ¡¡¡DEJA DE DECIRME TOMATITO, ANCIANO!!!

Dicho esto, Lidda alcanzó a pellizcarle la mejilla, luchando entre mantener el semblante enfurruñado o sonreír abiertamente, mientras un Ludovico muy divertido la llevaba hacia donde estaba reunidos todos, dispuestos a cenar.

Ya era el último día de su viaje, y todos iban bastante optimistas. Gilean había recibido un mensaje donde Nuevededos les avisaba que los dos Arañas estaban casi seguros de la posible ubicación de la pluma, instándoles a avanzar más rápido.  
Antes se habían topado con un grupo de mercenarios que no representó gran problema para ellos, si bien Zul no se separó de la maga en ningún instante. Lidda habría salido herida de no ser porque Gilean le cubrió de un espadazo en el último segundo; este detalle y el que ahora comenzara a incomodarle su armadura había hecho volver su mal humor. Maldecía tan rápido en voz baja que cualquiera habría tomado el ruido que hacía como el siseo de una serpiente furiosa antes de atacar.

-¿¡Qué tanto se secretean ustedes dos!?- la halfling veía sombríamente a Gilean y Ludovico

-Nada malo, tranquila.- Gilean se apresuró a calmarla- Comentábamos lo bueno que sería comer un estofado de puerco, se de una taberna excelente en Sijan para eso y no puedo esperar a probar esa delicia de nuevo.

Lidda, no muy convencida, fijó su mirada al frente. Por otro lado, el halfling y Ludovico se dirigían miradas de complicidad, recordando un detalle de cierta conversación que tuvieron cuando se cruzaron por última vez, el día en que el hechicero fue rescatado.  
Llegaron a un sendero en el bosque, donde las ramas eran demasiado bajas, por lo que esa parte del recorrido tendrían que hacerlo a pie. Llevaban unas horas de camino cuando se cruzaron con una franja de lodo que cubría gran parte de éste, a lo ancho. Muchos ya habían rodeado el charco, pero al ver que Elia iba a cruzar por encima Zul se apresuró a cargarla.

-¿No crees que exageras un poco, Zul?

-¡Jason me pidió que te protegiera y eso voy a hacer!

-¡Por los dioses! Lo entiendo de los mercenarios… ¿pero esto? ¡Es un simple charco de lodo! ¡No me voy a morir por pisarlo!

-En algo tiene razón Elia- Torom miraba extrañado cómo el híbrido se empeñaba en cargar a la maga para cruzar el charco de lodo-. Sé que es normal ayudar a cruzar a una dama, pero llevarla en brazos me parece algo extremo.

-Bueno, yo no tengo capa que ofrecerle, como buen caballero, para que no se ensucie los zapatos- Zul hizo una mueca de fastidio- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Decidido, el híbrido se aventuró a cruzar el charco… que resultó no ser un charco, sino una zanja donde se había acumulado una buen cantidad de lodo, en donde se hundió hasta la mitad del pecho.

-¿Conque… un simple charco de lodo… eh?- respondió Zul, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantener levantada a Elia por encima de su cabeza.  
-Eh…- Elia, apenada, saltó hacia el otro lado donde la recibió Sikoth- Gracias, disculpa por lo que te dije antes.

-Te agradeceré más que me ayudes a salir de aquí, estoy atascado.

-Eso se arregla en un instante- Gilean se acercó a él, montado en una especie de disco enorme que había invocado antes, donde también estaba Lidda- Vamos, danos una mano.

Zul les tendió la mano, y ambos halflings le sujetaron con fuerza. Gilean entonces ordenó al disco mágico que subiera, sacando al chico de la zanja.  
Cuando bajaron del otro lado, algo andaba mal: Lidda de repente se había puesto muy pálida.

-¿Estás bien?- el hechicero le miraba con cierta preocupación

-Creo que no…- la halfling se esforzaba por mantenerse de pie- estoy algo… mareada…

Si no fuera porque Gilean alcanzó a detenerla, Lidda se habría golpeado al caer. De inmediato Elia se acercó a la halfling desmayada para revisarla, pero algo llamó muchísimo su atención. No podía creer lo que veía; inclusive parpadeó para aclararse la vista, pero eso seguía ahí.

Gilean miró a Ludovico fugazmente, y casi en seguida dejó a Lidda en sus brazos y se levantó.

-Creo que ustedes dos pueden arreglárselas solos, además le sentará bien hablar con una chica- el hechicero se giró hacia los demás- Vamos, debemos llevar los caballos a otro sitio y montar el campamento, recuerdo que por aquí hay un claro perfecto para eso.

-¿Y qué hay de ellos? ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Lyra

-Que nos alcancen más tarde, es mejor que Elia la revise aquí. Además, prefiero no estar cerca cuando lo sepa- agregó el hechicero, ante las miradas extrañadas del resto del grupo que lo siguió.

-¿Estás bien?

Lidda se despertó mareada al escuchar la voz de Elia, sin comprender qué había pasado del todo. Encima veía los rostros preocupados de la chica y de Ludovico, y la miraban de una manera muy extraña.

-¿Qué diantres pasó?- la halfling se sentó, confundida

Bien, será mejor que me vaya. No me gustaría entrometerme en una charla de mujeres- agregó Ludo con un guiño, antes de dirigirse con el resto del grupo

-¿Me puedes explicar qué tanto misterio se traen tu y ese imbécil?

Lidda miró fijamente a la hechicera, quien se encontraba un tanto apenada por cómo abordar el tema: al parecer sólo Ludovico, Gilean y ella se habían percatado de la peculiar situación que quería tratar con la ladrona... pero no sería fácil debido a la terquedad de esta

-Debo preguntarte algo... espero que no te lo tomes a mal

-Ve al grano- Lidda cruzó los brazos impaciente

-¿Has notado algo raro respecto a...tu...- Elia se sonrojó un poco- ciclo lunar?

-¿Y por qué te interesa saber eso?- la halfling clavó una mirada penetrante en ella mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

-¡No me hagas esto más difícil!- el rostro de la hechicera había tomado un color tan espectacular como el de una manzana- ¡Sólo responde! ¿Has notado algo extraño?

-Ahora que lo mencionas si- Lidda dijo tras estar callada un rato- a veces es un tanto irregular... pero me extraña que ya tiene un tiempo en que no...

El grupo se sobresaltó al oír un grito fuertísimo proveniente del lugar en donde habían dejado a las chicas. Se habían levantado con las armas en mano, pero Ludovico los hizo bajarlas con un gesto.

-No se preocupen, no es nada grave- dijo sonriendo

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué tal si algo les pasó? –Torom ya había desenvainado la espada

-Al menos no es tan grave como parece- respondió Gilean, exhalando una bocanada de humo- Mira, ahí vienen

En ese momento Lidda se acercaba al grupo en una forma en la que nunca habían pensado verla: estaba más ruborizada que hacía unos días, con el rostro totalmente desencajado y caminando pausadamente. Tras ella iba Elia, poco menos apenada pero hablando tan rápido que casi no se le entendía nada.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué diablos fue eso?

Torom miraba ceñudo a la halfling, quien con los mismos movimientos pausados se había dejado caer sobre un tocón cercano, balbuceando algo que nadie entendió. En cuanto Gilean se acercó a ella, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a dejarse caer en sus brazos, enterrando la cara en su pecho.  
El hechicero, con la sonrisa más grande y los ojos más brillantes que nunca, se encargó de aclarar el asunto:

-Lo que pasa es que nuestro pequeño tomatito va a ser mamá.

La noticia pasó como un rayo entre los presentes: Sikoth escupió el agua que estaba tomando, Zul se cayó de la rama donde estaba sentado, Torom la miró completamente atónito, Lyra se había ruborizado un poco, a Koru le dio un ataque de risa, Elia se relajó más y Ludovico sonrió ampliamente, cosa que contribuyó a que toda la escena fuera aún más extraña de lo que ya era.

*******************

Caía el atardecer del séptimo día cuando al fin llegaron a las afueras de Sijan. La noche anterior fue bastante rara, pero muy alegre: la noticia del embarazo de Lidda llegó cual vaso de agua fresca en un día caluroso. Saber de una nueva vida siempre infundía ánimos para continuar en los tiempos menos favorables.

Todos se habían acercado a ella y a Gilean para felicitarle en cuanto a la halfling se le pasó la impresión tan grande que se había llevado. El hechicero le había preparado un cómodo lecho de paja, alrededor del cual se sentaron a recordar viejas aventuras desde el primer día en que se habían cruzado sus caminos, mientras comían un estofado –algo aguado, pero tenía carne al menos- que ella misma ayudó a preparar.

Ahora transitaban por las amplias calles de Sijan. No era precisamente una metrópolis, pero el hecho de estar en una ruta comercial contribuía a que fuera una ciudad grande y bulliciosa. Dejaron los caballos en el establo de la posada principal, continuando su camino a pie.

-Este lugar me recuerda mucho a Ravenloft- Zul miraba discretamente hacia todas partes

-Son muy parecidas –Torom respondió pensativo- salvo el hecho de que aquí no se ven cadáveres en cada esquina

-Eso es porque nos encargamos muy bien de ocultarlos- Gilean dijo con una risita al notar la expresión de espanto del mercenario

-Lo único que espero es que no aparezca de repente una halfling, salte sobre mi cabeza haciendo piruetas y me robe mi dinero de nuevo- el híbrido respondió fastidiado

-Si no lo hago yo, alguien más lo hará en unos años- la ladrona se palmoteó el vientre- De ser tú, por lo menos trataría de que mi saco de dinero no tuviera agujeros, asi nadie pierde nada.- agregó con una sonrisa pícara, de aquellas que tanto le caracterizaban cuando estaba de buen humor.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué le han hecho a la señorita halfling que yo conozco?- Ludovico se llevó la mano a la frente, en un gesto teatral que arrancó risas a los presentes

-Podría decirse que creció, pero échale la culpa de eso a quienquiera que sea el dios que manipula el tiempo- Lidda se detuvo de improviso, mirando hacia un callejón pequeño- ¿Es aquí, cierto?

-Según el mensaje, si- el halfling se arremangó la túnica- Ahora acérquense todos, lo más que puedan y sujeten bien sus cosas.

-¿Y eso por qué?- dijo Sikoth con cierto recelo

-Porque vamos a desaparecer de la manera divertida- Gilean miró a Lidda- Te toca la señal, siempre has sido mejor en eso que yo.

Ella maulló tres veces y graznó dos, sonido que muchos recordaron de la visita a la antigua sede del Nido, en Ravenloft; lo que si les resultó completamente inesperado fue que la tierra se abrió debajo de sus pies, dejándoles caer a un pozo sin fin.  
O eso pensaron, en realidad habían caido en una especie de tobogán por el cual se deslizaron en un recorrido descendiente, volaron sobre un caudal de aguas negras, dieron varios giros y al fin atravesaron algo oscuro, llegando a una cámara del gremio donde esperaban Nuevededos, Darkmantle, un par de enmascarados que no conocían y otra sorpresa inesperada: un sonriente y más repuesto Jason.

-¡Así que nuestro Aguijón de Araña ha decidido sentar cabeza!- el líder del Nido le ayudó a levantarse, dándole un afectuoso apretón de manos

-Eso te gustaría, viejo verde- Lidda le dio un golpecito en el costado- Solo voy a tomarme unas vacaciones.

-¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?- Zul se acercó a Jason- No me digas que viniste corriendo porque te pego por no respetar tus días de descanso obligatorio.

-En realidad Darkmantle me alcanzó en el camino, salí apenas hace dos días del santuario. Gracias a él y a los demás presentes pude llegar tan rápido, estaba aquí a primera hora de la mañana.

-Y se ha dado una comilona que tuvimos que sacarlo a rastras de la cocina- el elfo sonrió- A ese paso no iba a dejar nada para el banquete que celebramos hoy.

-Felicidades a ambos- Pies de Fuego se acercó a los halfings y les estrechó la mano- Cuando me enteré de la noticia, casi me ahogo con un trozo de carne. No lo puedo creer, de verdad estoy muy feliz por ustedes- Jason miró de reojo a Elia, quien examinaba con demasiado detalle los bordados de su túnica.

-A todo esto, ¿quiénes son ellos?- Koru miraba inquisitivo a los dos enmascarados.

-Son los informantes que mencionaron en la carta- Gilean les estrechó la mano a los aludidos

Tales personajes no resultaban extraños en el lugar. Ambos vestían en colores oscuros, portaban capas con capuchas negras y usaban máscaras: una parecía el rostro de una mujer, blanco, con los ojos y los labios sonrientes pintados de rojo. Debajo del ojo izquierdo se veía una lágrima, en el lado opuesto había una especie de línea que casi cruzaba la máscara de arriba hacia abajo, llegando a la altura de la nariz.

La otra máscara tenía rasgos masculinos, era de color negro con detalles en blanco y de permanente mueca burlona. No se distinguía muy bien su género, ya que las capas en que iban envueltos ocultaban todo rastro de las formas corporales.

-Bien señores, hablemos de negocios- Lidda se plantó frente a ellos- ¿Qué es lo que saben?

-Hemos escuchado rumores de que en el Desierto de Halom existe un templo escondido- dijo el de la máscara blanca- se dice que es el dedicado a Reivaj

-Supuestamente nadie ha encontrado la entrada, pero la leyenda dice que si reflejan luz sobre la estatua que hay afuera, el camino se abrirá- agregó el de la máscara negra

-¿Entonces solo hay que llegar, reflejar luz y ya?- Torom dijo pensativo- Algo me huele a chamusquina, no puede ser todo tan fácil.

-Me parece que requerirán mucha luz para decirnos algo más, ¿cierto?

-En absoluto, Aguijón- el de la máscara negra jugueteaba con un zafiro negro (una joya de muchísimo valor) enorme, del tamaño de un puño- Chispa se encargó de que se nos diera lo suficiente como pago.

-Al parecer hay una limitante, ya que se dice que aquel que pise ese lugar por demasiado tiempo no volverá a casa para cenar- el enmascarado blanco se encogió de hombros- Es lo único que pudimos rescatar, el pergamino donde venía escrito todo lo que les dijimos estaba demasiado dañado.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?- Zul dejó caer los brazos en señal de exasperación

-De momento creo que lo más conveniente es disfrutar de los festejos y descansar- Ludovico por fin intervino, cruzándose de brazos- mañana, con la cabeza más fresca, podremos pensar en algo mejor.

La noche habia transcurrido en medio de gran algarabía: el banquete celebraba la destrucción definitiva del principal bastión de las Asesinas Ciegas, y las buenas nuevas del estado de Lidda.  
Los bardos presentes en el lugar se dedicaron a narrar las hazañas tanto de ella como del gremio entero, llegando a uno de los puntos cumbres de la noche cuando un par de ellos representó la ejecución de Leviath, "Alas negras", una de las más aclamadas en mucho tiempo, lo cual hizo que los chicos del grupo sintieran escalofríos. Era sorprendente y a la vez preocupante cómo Lidda, una persona que ahora se veía tan feliz, era capaz de hacer cosas tan sádicas sin sentir el menor remordimiento.

El Nido brindó varias veces, Lyra y Elia se sumaron a las demás mujeres que bailaban, encabezadas por la pequeña ladrona. Gilean, Nuevededos, Koru y Zul cantaron las coplas de la "Iguanita Ebria" en medio de la borrachera y las risas de los demás. El ambiente era festivo y bastante agradable.

Era ya casi de madrugada cuando todos por fin se habían ido a dormir, y pese a eso había quienes seguían los festejos. Ludovico se dirigía a la habitación donde dormían los demás chicos cuando se topó con Gilean, cuyo semblante se veía triste.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ella quiere hablar contigo, y dice que más te vale entrar antes de que salga por ti- dicho esto, el hechicero se retiró apresurado

-¿De qué querrá hablar la señorita halfling que no puede esperar hasta mañana?- pensó Ludovico mientras entraba en los aposentos de Lidda.

Sugerencia musical: .net/baten-kai ... 3

Ciertamente era de los cuartos más amplios del lugar, donde ella lo esperaba de pie. Vestía una especie de camisón azul marino, y por fin se había desecho las trenzas. Ludovico no había reparado en lo largo que ella tenía realmente el cabello, que caía casi hasta su cintura.

-¿Qué tiene que decirme que es tan importante?

-Me alegra que estés tan dispuesto a escuchar, quiero proponerte un trato- Lidda se acercó- Lo he pensado mucho y creo que he encontrado la manera de evitar que te sacrifiques por algo que no vale la pena.

-Un momento…- Ludovico iba a decir algo, pero Lidda lo interrumpió de inmediato

-Le pedí a Gilean en estos días que investigara sobre el tema, y ha encontrado algo bastante interesante. El Ensamblador tiene que morir cuando se ensambla la pluma ya que su cuerpo sirve de canal entre este mundo y los dioses, ¿cierto?

-Asi es- el semblante de Sir Caméen se tornó muy serio- pero no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

-Bien, vayamos al grano. ¿Nunca has pensado en que las cosas salgan mejor si se les ofreciera un alma más pura? ¿Digamos algo que esté libre de toda influencia perjudicial?

-¡NI SIQUIERA LO DIGAS!- Ludovico retrocedió, con el rostro desencajado al comprender lo que implicaba la propuesta- ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar en semejante atrocidad!?

-Supongo… que esto puede esperar un poco- la halfling acarició inconscientemente su vientre, que comenzaba a notarse debajo de la ropa- No es que realmente quiera ser madre en estos momentos… además sería por una buena causa

-¿¡Te parece buena causa sacrificar a un inocente por esto!?

-¡Claro que me parece buena idea! ¡Es la mejor alternativa que he encontrado hasta ahora desde que me enteré que te vas a matar de la manera más estúpida y egoista que se te pudo ocurrir!

-¿Egoista?- Ludovico comenzaba a enojarse- ¿Crees que esto lo hago por mi? ¿Sabes la carga que implica ser el Ensamblador?

-¡¡¡Ay, por favor!!! ¡Lo haces por ti, imbécil!- Lidda había alzado tanto la voz que estaba gritando, bastante enojada- ¡Desde el principio sólo ha sido por ti y por lo mal que te ha tratado la vida! ¡Siempre tuviste la oportunidad de mandar al demonio toda esa carga, pero no lo hiciste por un estúpido código caballeresco que no sirve de nada!  
¡Imagínate si yo me arrepintiera de todas las veces que he matado a alguien! Ahora entiendo por qué Nibel quería matarte ese día.

-No meta a ese viejo en esto, ni se meta usted en cosas que no le incumben- Sir Cameén ya estaba demasiado molesto, tanto que su mirada se había vuelto dura e indiferente- Por más que insista, no voy a aceptar esto.

-¡¡¡AGH!!! ¡¡¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO Y UN MALDITO CIEGO QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA!!!

Para sorpresa de Ludovico, Lidda se había sentado a llorar en su pequeña cama. Lo que le sacó de su enojo era ver cómo la halfling externaba todo su dolor; no la había visto llorar así, ni siquiera aquella vez antes de que rescataran a Gilean.  
Su primera reacción fue acercarse a ella y abrazarle, pero casi en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho por cómo podría reaccionar. Sin embargo, Lidda no hizo nada por quitar su mano de su hombro.

-Por favor, entiende que no puedo aceptar esto- Ludovico se sentía realmente mal- ¿Por qué habrías de sacrificar tu felicidad por mi, un tipo que no vale la pena?

-¡¡¡Porque te aprecio demasiado!!! ¡Porque eres a la única persona en ese grupo a la cual realmente puedo considerar un amigo!- Lidda se enjugó las lágrimas y le miró afligida- Entiende que nos duele ver cómo te vas a arrojar a un pozo lleno de leones sin siquiera detenerte a pensarlo.

-¿Nos duele? ¿Quién habría de sentir pena por mi muerte?

-¡Para empezar yo! ¡Los mocosos del grupo! ¡Nibel, Cristina y estoy segura que hasta Camille se pondría mal por eso! Y no me mires con esa cara, hablo en serio- la halfling aprovechó la pausa para sonarse la nariz- Como te lo dije hace tiempo, cuando estabas a punto de morirte ella te curó, y su semblante era el de la misma chica que vimos aquella vez que te perdiste en el bosque. Dulce y enamorada de su fiel caballero.

-Yo… no sé que decir- la muestra de apoyo de Ludovico se había convertido en un abrazo amistoso, donde rodeaba con su brazo los pequeños hombros de la halfling- ¿De verdad crees que el mundo sea mejor si yo sigo vivo?

-Por lo menos, nuestro mundo sí. Y quizá aun haya una manera de rescatar a tu damisela, pero eso te corresponde pensarlo- Lidda bostezó, y Ludovico comprendió que la conversación había terminado- Prométeme que pensarás en lo que te dije.

-Como lo dije antes, no puedo prometerte nada respecto a eso. Que pases buena noche…- Ludovico salió de la habitación, con la mente hecha un remolino… sobre todo porque había obtenido la mayor muestra de afecto sincero que le hubieran dado en su vida, de la persona que jamás habría esperado.

A nadie le sorprendió enterarse a la mañana siguiente que Lidda ya no los acompañaría en la búsqueda, era normal que su estado limitara sus aspiraciones de aventurar por el mundo, y para los pronósticos que había era mejor que permaneciera en el gremio, con su gente. Los necesitaba más que nunca.

En el gremio les habían dotado de un mapa que indicaba la posible ubicación del templo junto a una dotación de víveres y pociones con un líquido que más bien parecía baba: un invento traído de tierras lejanas que permitía conservar el agua por mucho más tiempo en climas tan extremos como ese.  
Justo antes de partir Lidda se acercó a despedirse y le entregó un cascabel a Ludovico, el mismo que obtuviera años atrás en aquella isla, diciendo que le habían echado un encantamiento que les permitiría llamar al gremio en cualquier momento, sin importar el lugar donde estuviesen alguien acudiría. El sabía perfectamente la intención oculta que había tras el regalo, pero de todos modos decidió guardárselo.  
Gilean les acompañó a la salida, y antes de que se fueran llamó a Ludovico.

-Gracias por soportar al Tomatito ayer, de verdad necesitaba hablar contigo.

-No fue nada- Ludovico respondió el apretón de manos- aunque me apena un poco no saber si algún día volveremos a vernos

-Las estrellas no dicen mucho al respecto, pero ayer vi algo que seguramente alegrará el resto de tu viaje.

-¿Respecto a Lidda?

-Si, y es que en realidad va a tener gemelos. Se lo diré después, han sido muchas emociones fuertes para ella en los últimos días.- El hechicero suspiró- En fin, hasta que nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse.

Dicho esto, Gilean desapareció tras la puerta que ocultaba la entrada a su nuevo hogar, lugar en donde ahora se refugiaba una de las valientes personas que tanto les habían ayudado en esta odisea… Lidda Fastfeet quizá no caminara a su lado ahora, pero siempre viajaría con ellos hasta el fin del universo.


	77. Capítulo 76 La pluma del fuego

**Capítulo 76. La pluma del fuego  
por Metal**

- La diversión ya terminó desde hace mucho, al parecer – Apuntilló un soldado apeándose de su caballo, mientras otros se despojaban de sus bruñidos cascos de hierro y bronce.

Más de las tres cuartas partes del Ejército de Keel se habían dirigido para Aleia en caza de los rebeldes, dejando el resto al servicio del palacio. Todos vestían su habitual traje de campaña: una cota de mallas de hierro enfundada como si fuera una túnica corta que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y que protegía la totalidad del tronco, vientre y arranque de las extremidades superiores. El pesado atuendo descansaba a su vez sobre una túnica de color rojo, provista de mangas cortas; portaban sandalias de gruesas suelas y un cinturón a juego fabricadas en cuero. Cada uno portaba en su costado derecho colgaba una espada de casi medio metro perfectamente envainada en una funda de madera con refuerzos de bronce. En el costado opuesto traían un puñal. También portaban escudos ligeramente convexos y en el centro, una protuberancia circular de metal decorado con un águila amarilla que resaltaba sobre el fondo rojo del resto del escudo. Las empuñaduras la formaban dos correas: una para el brazo y la otra para la mano. Lo verdaderamente fascinante de ese equipo de combate eran las lanzas que con sus puntas de acero trataban de hacer un lado los escombros que les impedían el camino.

El poblado entero parecía una mayúscula pira mortuoria. Lenguas de fuego, varias fumarolas, pedazos de cristales rotos, maderos hechos astillas, animales y lo que fueron seres vivos yacían en un ambiente lúgubre, lleno de polvo y carbón. El olor a carne quemada hizo que a más de uno sintiera retortijones en los intestinos.

De los grupos de centinelas se despegaron una decena de hombres y mujeres. Los primeros portaban trajes de una sola pieza de color marrón, las segundas en un rosado eléctrico. Todos con los rostros cubiertos, solamente se adivinaban el colorido de sus pupilas.

Una de las shinobis hembra con ayuda de sus pies iba hurgando lo que quedaba de pavimento. Una cosa dorada llamó su atención. Después de observarla y olfatearla, fue a acercarse al que era el líder de la guardia y de su orbe.

- Los aventis cumplieron con su parte, salieron ganando un buen almuerzo y perdieron la vida a la vez, Sensei – Comentó la ninja de nombre Eris mostrando los restos calcinados de una pluma.

- Así parece.- Respondió Calik que iba al frente de los escuadrones, con su tétrico traje negro y con la mirada escrutando cada rincón de toda la derruida ciudadela en donde se posaban algunos cadáveres de los híbridos y muchos de los que habían sido pobladores. – Pero me supongo que al final, no pudieron hacer nada en contra de esos mocosos.- Comentó más para sí.

Eris de alzó de hombros, siguiendo con lo suyo pero sin apartarse mucho de su maestro. El rubio, quitándose la capucha dejando suelto su pelo que había crecido ligeramente, procedió entonces a ordenar que fuese ocupada toda la zona.

- Cada brigada de centinelas extiéndase por los cuatro puntos cardinales. Que sean cateadas cada casa, desde las plantas bajas hasta las azoteas. Dudo mucho que ese grupillo se halle aún aquí, pero cualquier pista nos podría ser de alguna utilidad.-

- ¡Entendido! – Promulgaron al unísono, igualmente los shinobis que lo acompañaban.

- Pero, señor.- Protestó Eris por lo bajo volviéndose a acercar mientras los demás avanzaban - Usted sabe mejor que nadie que ellos ya se han ido.-

- Lo sé, debo encomendarles aunque sea una tarea oficial al ejército o los tribunales, concilios y representantes monárquicos llenarán de críticas en cada panfleto, si no tuviese ya mucho barullo desde que Aghamen se fue.-

- Emm, Calik Sama.- Interrumpió otro ninja, por el tono de su voz parecía que no pasaba de los dieciséis años.- Uno de los nuestros ha encontrado al patriarca de los aventis en una situación bastante incómoda.-

- ¿Incómoda? – El ojiazul chasqueó los dedos fastidiado.- No lo habrán hallado en la tina de baño. ¿Dónde está ese pérfido?

- En el edificio que perteneció antes a la Alcaldía.- Señaló con un ademán de su cabeza el joven, indicándole el camino a su jefe. – En la parte más alta.

"Raro, su presencia se ha esfumado en un santiamén, lo había sentido antes cuando llegamos al arco de la entrada"

Bufando un poco, el shinobi se dirigió con sus típicas y marcadas zancadas con dos o más conjeturas. Dio la orden que no le siguieran, sino que mejor ayudasen a los soldados a la inspección. En plena marcha se encontró con dos o tres aventis muy mal heridos, con una pata o ala rota que fueron asistidos por sus discípulos. No se detuvo siquiera a preguntarles, se limitó a lanzar un escupitajo y siguió de filo.

Decidido a no perder tiempo, en un dos por tres llegó al último piso. La puerta estaba derrumbada y el pomo se había resquebrajado. Se detuvo un momento para poder asimilar su visión a las penumbras, de paso también grabarse en el cerebro los dos sujetos tirados en el piso. No tardó mucho en reconocer a uno de ellos.

Calik se acercó con cierta altivez a Chrysos. Se quedó contemplando el cuerpo inerte, desparramado y totalmente chamuscado; los músculos rígidos y las orbes de los ojos totalmente lechosas, sin ápice de color. Le puso un pie encima cercano al cuello y tomó un poco de aire.

- Fuiste un engreído y un mayúsculo idiota, pájaro.-

Le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el área del mentón. La cabeza se partió de su base.

Se agachó y dudando acercó sus dedos al pecho del aventis, al tocarle parecía que la piel crujía, el tejido estaba achicharrado, se había quedado sin humedad. Todavía su cicatriz era visible a pesar de la descarga que le privó de la vida: Ese rayo pintado por la pelirroja.

- Cometiste muchos errores…demasiados, pero también acertaste. Fuiste de mucha utilidad y aunque te costó quedarte como pollo a la leña cumpliste con el plan, tarde que temprano llegarán al Desierto de Halom, hiciste bien en traer a Renhart Millar.- Dicho esto se acercó a inspeccionar al difunto mago, vio que a pesar de la lucha había quedado con cierto semblante de paz. - Me hubiera encantado que ese aguilucho se hubiera llevado un brazo o una pierna de la Greniana o su querido Jason, pero ¡Bah! Y también gracias a eso me he dado cuenta de una cosa, aunque no es demasiado tarde para rectificar mi actitud para esos niños…-

Enormes gotas de agua caían como lluvia mezcladas con la neblina remolineante, había llegado una tormenta nocturna. Echó un vistazo por la ventana rota, subiendo una pierna al alfeizar. Ladeó la cabeza y dejó que las gotas le purificaran, necesitaba procesar varias situaciones, tomar decisiones. Veía sin ver que los soldados lograban sacar algunos sobrevivientes sollozantes. Transcurrieron los minutos hasta que él mismo rompió el silencio.

- Te he sentido.- Cruzó sus brazos, orgulloso – Ven, salid de las sombras…-

Materializándose en el techo poco a poco mostrando primero los pies, el tronco y luego la cara, el aludido se mostró sonriente. Sólo habló hasta que sus plantas rozaron un poco el húmedo piso. Traía la misma ropa de siempre y entre los brazos un dorado catalejo.

- Siempre tan alerta, Calik Ugishi.-

- Y tú siempre tan poco discreto, mago de pacotilla.- El ninja hizo una pausa y le miró por encima del hombro – ¿Ahora te llamas Candras?, no te hubieras puesto un nombre tan ridículo sino uno mucho más común y tu cabello azul no te hace mucha justicia en mi humilde opinión.-

Candras se echó a reír sin mote de ironía.

- Más tonto tenía que ser, ¿me dices? El punto es que el plan de Muctut se está llevando conforme a lo que ha estipulado.-

- ¡Oh sí! Me vienes ahora con excusas. No entiendo de donde sacaste la fabulosa idea de fingir ante ellos que querías vengarte de tu maestro. Eres un actor muy patético, cada día la edad te pesa, Akwut.-

El charco de sangre que se había formado debajo del cadáver de Renhart se había extendido sobre la derruida alfombra como una mancha de aceite. Candras tomó una gota y en el proceso todo de él se volatizó dando lugar a la figura de un encorvado anciano con un largo camisón negruzco, sucio y una vara en forma de tosco bastón. No tenía muchos dientes y por lo tanto su manera de hablar era mucho más brusco, un cascajo.

- He atado algunos nudos, mi estimado ninja. Como en interesar a los discípulos de la Ardilla Silenciosa por cierto tesoro y de ahí se derivó que se encontraran con la bruja pelirroja– Calik le miró de manera venenosa en ese instante, echándose atrás un poco evitando algunos chasquidos de saliva que casi se aplastaban en su rostro. Akwut acusó la actitud del hombre y rectificó su manera brusca de señalar a Tyra – Perdón, de tu hermana adoptiva y los mantuve a buen ojo vigilante en la isla de Vérnol…hice grandes experimentos con ellos. Tenía que hacer otras cosas, te recuerdo que me pediste antes de colarme entre ellos que solo fuese mero espectador -

- Ya sé, ya sé. De todos modos pienso que no debiste tomarte tan a pecho esa instrucción. Bien podrías haber peleado hombro con hombro y no huir o desaparecerte de las escenas como vil vieja asustadiza. Te aseguro que más de tres no se creyeron tu cuentito de hadas.-

- Acabemos. – Cortó un poco disgustado el viejo – Ya sabes entonces que se fueron de aquí, escaparon por las cloacas, según yo les di paso argumentando que atraería la atención de tus soldados. –

- Aceptaron encantados supongo, de liberarse de tu nada apetecible compañía.

- Fue un escape muy práctico y poco higiénico, pero que se le va a hacer. Uno de tus ninjas les fue con el farol que llegaría el ejército de Keel para apresarlos y salieron huyendo rápidamente.-

- Sí, sus presencias se han retirado hacía el noreste, ya se habían tardado.- Calik se cubrió con su capa – Gracias a Ludovico supieron que todo era una blandita trampa. Bueno, van en buen camino a por la última pieza, tal como ha predicho Muctut, en eso no podemos quejarnos entonces. Supongo que ahora has preparado todo para que la obtengan sin tanta penalidad.-

- Sí, no te preocupes. Tal al pie de la letra como han ordenado: Sin gastos innecesarios y sangre de más, en el más estricto de los silencios.-

- Serás en encargado de guiarlos entonces.- El rubio no pudo contener un bostezo – Aunque toma en cuenta que esta puede ser tu última incursión a favor de los Hijos del Crepúsculo, tal como le ha pasado a Chrysos. Mientras sigan a lado del nada tonto de Ludovico no podrás medirte con ellos, de hecho, cada uno de ellos ha cambiado desde entonces, la bruja de Gren es un buen ejemplo y no dudo que los demás tengan lo suyo bien escondido. Te recomiendo que no les hagas frente así como así. Si sales vivo tendrás que estar disponible para ser alimento… -

- Sabes que nunca me ha importado morir. "Ella", la Madre, lo merece. – Dijo tajantemente Akwut tomando de nuevo la forma del joven peliazul después de cubrirse de una leve cascada de luces boreales.

- Y por favor, deja ya pronto tus disfraces de circo. Me choca esa maña de hacerse pasar por algo que no se es -

Candras meditó un poco esto y luego inquirió curioso:

– No todos tenemos la gallarda figura que te cargas. Por cierto, Ugishi… ¿Qué harás cuando recuperes tu verdadera forma? -

El shinobi no pudo evitar un rictus de amargura y que el cuerpo sintiese un cosquilleo, pero dijo seguro de sí mismo:

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Sólo sabes que debo hallar a ese Ikah y Horth, tenemos cuentas que saldar.-

- Tenías que ser tan orgulloso, seguro…lo llevas en la sangre – Sonrío el mago levantando el catalejo y mirándole a través del lente– En verdad que eres el hijo de Odla.-

- ¡Nunca más, mientras estés de mendigo en esta tierra! ¡Óyeme bien!, ¡Vuelvas a llamarme así! – Gritó Calik cruzando la habitación como un meteoro, le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó en el aire, lo agitó como un perro cuando se portan mal - ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! -

Candras sonrió un poco, aguantó hasta que el rubio lo soltó y cayó con el trasero pegado al piso.

- Bien, no te pongas así – Se puso de pie mientras se sacudía los pantalones para quitarse el polvo y luego hizo una reverencia – Disculpe usted, mi querido dios de la guerra.-

- ¡Que te calles! – Ugishi comenzó a sudar, intentó controlarse. - ¡Lárgate ya! -

El mago desapareció atravesando las casi lamentables paredes, como si fuese un fantasma en pena.

Calik se talló los ojos, estaban obnubilados, inyectados de sangre. Últimamente se sentía medio extraño en si actitud, porque lo que le había dicho el mago se habría ganado un pase directo al purgatorio, pero sin más se había contenido, trataba de mantener el pulso firme y no dejarse llevar por la ira. Se acercó de nuevo a la ventana rota y miró su reflejo en los pedazos de vidrio que quedaban.

- Atl, ese era mi verdadero nombre antes de que esos dos, junto con Odla me dejaran a mi suerte, en este mundo corrompido y ostentando un título que no quería…y que Énevan me humillara volviéndome totalmente loco…-

Pensó en su hermano gemelo, menor a él por unos cuantos minutos, en su madre Enya, moribunda, en su supuesto padre biológico... La furia volvió a invadirle de pies a cabeza, pero pronto se tranquilizó al ver que frente al ventanal se abría un diminuto y bello campo de flores rojizas que no fueron alcanzadas por la destrucción que había azotado a Aleia. Una llovizna femenina comenzó a caer sobre el poblado y pronto todo se bañó de rocío. Fue cuando pensó en ella, su Kinrina, tan hermosa, tan cercana y endeble. Creyó que podía percibir el aroma de su pelo y su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar sonreír, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, sobre todo por aquellos momentos que vivieron cuando la conoció…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

El bosque, oscuro, siniestro, húmedo, desolado. Algo tan desagradable que a cada paso que daba se juraba así mismo no volver a pisarlo, ni ese ni ningún otro.

Pero tenía que escapar. No lo había hecho por cobardía, sino por seguridad.

Esa noche todo el escuadrón de ninjas asesinos del Clan de la Niebla estaba detrás de su cabeza, pues después de una cruenta batalla había ganado y perdido dos cosas a la vez, una victoria y una cruel derrota: Había logrado cegar la vida de su líder, Ares, pero…perdió su inmortalidad…

El aleteo de un pájaro entre las ramas más altas hizo que su cabeza le diera una punzada, el estómago le dio de vueltas al haber querido retirar una planta venenosa con espinas y se magulló la mano, y decidió guardar la daga con la que cortaba las ramas que le cortaban el paso para, directamente, llevar a cabo el mismo proceso con su recién adquirida katana, la que tomó una vez de haberle amputado el brazo a la Sombra Indomable.

Cortó el arbusto sin miramientos y siguió avanzando buscando un refugio, lamiendo las heridas de sus dedos cuando en cuando al notar que picaba, o que la sangre que había salido era ya mucha. Sin embargo era inútil, las heridas de la espalda y pecho seguían bañándolo paulatinamente.

De pronto sintió que sus destrozadas botas se hundían un poco en el suelo, y al mover un poco los pies comprobó que también se resbalaba.

-Lo que me faltaba, esto está lleno de fango.

Bufó, y siguió avanzando, lentamente y con cuidado, lamiendo su mano herida, cortando los matorrales que le bloqueaban el paso. Un corte vertical, otro en diagonal, empujar algo para pasar.

Oyó una parvada de golondrinas graznar desde lejos. El bosque ya lo estaba poniendo de nervios. Pero en esos momentos prefería escuchar agudos cantos a los gritos de guerra y las puñaladas que le habían proporcionado a su cuerpo. Su víctima lógicamente había puesto resistencia.

Cuando ya no pudo más, se resignó a tumbar con un poco de hijutsu un tronco podrido y con la misma técnica encendió una mediana fogata para calentarse. Igual hizo acopio de unas pequeñas ramitas olorosas y hacerse una especie de sustituto de puro, el fumar le calmaría algo de los nervios. En ese entonces contaba con quince años, pero llegaba a sentirse como un enclenque inmaduro.

Llegó el abrazo del anochecer, comenzó a sentir mucho frío y no era propiciamente causado por el clima sino a la alta fiebre que comenzó a sacudirle. Friccionó sus brazos entre sí y trató de cubrirse con la corteza de las maderas. Y para colmo no sintió a alguien quien se había acercado tanto a él y le hacia una cuestión con acento poco sutil.

- ¿Tú has encendido esta fogata? -

Mal augurio. Calik guardó absoluto silencio, no tenía ni una gota de saliva que le humedeciera la boca, ni mucho menos los labios. No pudo mostrar más que un pétreo e inexpresivo rostro ante la cuestión. Ni siquiera escatimó la posibilidad de defenderse, además había escuchado la voz de una mujer. La fatiga se había apoderado de él, la musculatura la sentía muy rígida y la caja torácica se bajaba y elevaba muy aceleradamente.

Quien sabe porque, pero por primera vez en algunos segundos de su vida no le hubiese importado un comino que alguien le destrozara la tráquea. La debilidad se le borró muy pronto. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de la punta del dedo gordo hasta el último pelo de la cabeza. ¡Que diablos!, si pudo salir respirando de su duelo con el desgraciado de Ares a quien hizo picadillo, ¡no iba a dejar que una impertinente e amenazara a él! Probablemente era una de las ninjas femeninas que estaban cazándolo o una de los fenómenos que por ahí andaban danzando en las montañas, mares y áreas verdes.

- ¿Sabes que es muy grave lo que has hecho? – Replicó de nuevo la voz – Mereces que te corten el cuello como a las gallinas -

- Hazlo – Murmuró el rubio incorporándose pesadamente sin voltear a mirarle y tentando una de sus dagas – Si con eso recuperas a tus amigos árboles y a las señoritas flores, puedes tomar mi vida -

Haciendo unos cálculos y comprobando que le habían hablado a sus espaldas, Calik sacó de un tirón su arma, sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza y dio una voltereta, se dispuso a dar un golpe pero detuvo la espada y forcejeó para no caer al suelo. Su oponente, por el contrario, se veía muy firme desde su ¿árbol?

-¿Pero qué carajos eres? -Espetó el quinceañero, sorprendido y mirando incrédulo.

-Las personas como yo tenemos esta habilidad. – Aclaró la otra persona - ¿Algún problema?

El ojiazul se tomó unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron al cambio de luminosidad. Su oponente, para su nula sorpresa, era una mujer, y una muy bella, cabe añadir.

Era una mujer de aspecto delgado y sumamente frágil, siendo de todos modos bien proporcionada, con muy marcadas curvas y una cintura fina que lograba verse bien a pesar de estar ataviada con una túnica verdosa. Tenía la piel pálida y suave. Sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño cobrizo, trenzado, le caía hasta la media espalda dejando un par de mechones que enmarcaban su rostro.

Debajo llevaba una fina camisa de lino con el cuello alto y una armadura de cuero sin hombreras. Y como complemento llevaba lo que parecía ser un vestido de seda hecho de una sola pieza de tela enrollada alrededor de su talle y atada a su cuello. Estaba descalza, por lo que se podía contemplar que portaba en el pie izquierdo una tobillera de plata, haciendo equilibrio con el brazalete que le adornaba el brazo derecho. Pero no era momento para seguir admirándola tan analíticamente. Estaba exhausto.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? - Al fin logró empujarla hacia atrás con la empuñadura de la cimitarra, pero la mujer se desvaneció en el tronco del árbol.

-Eliminar a los intrusos que dañan el bosque. - La fina hoja de la espada de ella rasgó sin dificultad su camisa y su baja espalda.

Calik se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla con pocas ganas, pero nuevamente ella no estaba.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Qué coño eres, un espíritu o una dríade?

Pronto vino un golpe de arriba, pero el ninja logró pararlo y la mujer cayó de pie en el suelo.

- No vas tan desencaminado, joven. Soy una druida, para ser más exactos.-

Ella arremetió de nuevo. Calik intentaba esquivar sus estocadas, pero éstas eran tan rápidas y su espada tan afilada que aún el más leve contacto producía cortes en su ropa y su piel, abriendo de nuevo algunas pústulas y sus recientes heridas que estaban secándose, volvieron a fluir de savia rojiza. Sentía que de por sí en vez de ver, intuía la silueta. La chica se dio cuenta y de manera alevosa le arrancó la camisa provocándole un suplicio, pues la sangre coagulada se había pegado a la tela. Aún así no quería atacarla…

La druidesa lo estaba empujando, obligándolo a retroceder y sin darle posibilidad de replicar al protegerse en los troncos de los árboles. Y en un momento de descuido, para su horror, resbaló en el fango y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Interpuso su cimitarra en el último momento para impedir que le atravesaran la garganta, pero ella no cedía.

-Vas a morir - Le dijo la druidesa, mostrando su cuerpo entero por segunda vez.- Tienes que pagar por lo que has hecho.

-¿Y se puede saber el qué?

- Has matado, has destruido.

"No andas tan desencaminada" Pensó Ugishi al recordar a Ares y que él solo pudo sacarle las vísceras a otros desafortunados seres.

- Pensaba que los druidas no podían matar.

-En este caso, sí.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué les importa a unos marginados amantes de las plantas lo que pase fuera de su bosque?

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo hable de fuera del bosque? - La mujer puso un semblante frío, serio.- A cada paso que dabas matabas a un habitante del bosque, seres inocentes que solo vivían.

-No me friegues. ¡Increíble! - Calik se echó a reír un poco, aflojando el agarre que ejercía sobre su espada.

La druidesa aprovechó el momento. Empujó su espada hacia su cuello dispuesta a degollarlo. Sin embargo, el rubio reaccionó mucho más rápido de lo que ella esperaba, y apartándola sin demasiada dificultad con una maniobra rápida, le sacó la daga que llevaba colgando del cinturón, cambiando los papeles en cuestión de segundos.

-Te tengo…- Murmuró sin apartar la daga de su cuello, inmovilizándola según.

-No, querido. - La druidesa sonrió.- Yo te tengo a ti.

Un repentino olor a flores, a frutas del bosque, a savia, a incienso. Su mente quedó momentáneamente embotada mientras sentía que la libido se le disparaba. Parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a fijar la vista en su contrincante, en su piel pálida, sus ojos verde esmeralda, sus labios rojos y carnosos, tan apetecibles, tan jugosos...

La besó sin remedio, repentinamente deseoso de acostarse con ella.

Sin embargo su cuerpo se colapsó, las múltiples perforaciones, golpes y contusiones, el déficit de sueño lo dominaron totalmente. No supo si la mujer le había dado el tiro de gracia pues un remolino de colores difusos le golpeó la mente, obligándole a cerrar los ojos; cayendo en un trance o un pre-shock, el umbral a la muerte.

- Calik.

El aludido se desperezó lentamente, se quitó una basura de un ojo, estiró los brazos y las manos hacia delante todo lo que le era posible y bostezó ruidosamente. Luego se giró hacia quién lo llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Kinrina?

-Nada, solo quería que despertaras.

El chico gruñó, un poco molesto. Si había algo que odiara era que lo despertasen después de un ejercicio.

Comenzó a buscar sus ropas, pues no recordaba qué había hecho con ellas el día anterior. Se sorprendió un poco al ver sus pantalones varios metros más allá de donde habían yacido él y la druidesa; bastante poco. Pero, ¿un momento?, ¿no se hallaba él con un pie en la tumba?¿Cómo demonios sabían el nombre de uno y del otro?.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué clase de magia usaste? –Le preguntó a Kinrina mientras se palpaba toda la piel y se vestía bien incrédulo.- Quiero decir, jamás… jamás en mi vida había tenido una experiencia así con una mujer. Fue alucinante y luego todo molido.

-Yo no uso magia. Todo lo que hago proviene de la naturaleza, ya sea la mía o la que me rodea.

Calik se giró de golpe, sorprendido, con los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas.

-¿Porqué me has curado si habías jurado destazarme por haber hecho papilla con las hierbitas?

- Será cosa mía –Kinrina suspiró, mientras el chico se terminaba de vestir y le volvía a echar una mirada.

- ¿Y cómo es que no te paseas desnuda por el bosque?

Se miraron. Ella había descubierto la infinidad de tatuajes que cubrían la espalda de él, él descubrió que el cuerpo de ella era más pálido que su cara, y que su cabellera pelirroja, una vez suelta, llegaba a rozar su trasero.

-Me he acostumbrado a usar ropa. Es más sencillo tratar con la gente así.  
Ella se vistió también, y debajo de su túnica verde aparecieron las armas de los dos.

Las miraron unos instantes, en silencio, meditando. Finalmente fue Calik quien habló.

-Alguien me dijo que seguramente encontraría a una mujer extraña en el bosque… -Ella lo miró mientras se acomodaba los paños con loa que cubría sus partes pudendas bajo la túnica.- Me dijeron que iba con su hermano, pero… ¿Es posible que seas tú?

-Depende. ¿Cómo se llama su hermano?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea.

-Fantástico. Eres muy erudito –El sarcasmo era casi palpable.- De todos modos, me temo que no podrá ser. Yo no tengo relación con nadie de fuera del bosque si no ha venido antes aquí. Y con hombres… Pasan mucho por aquí, y ninguno se queda, y algunos sería preferible que ni siquiera llegaran a pasar.

Calik supo que se refería a él, así que se acercó a las armas y recogió sus dagas, sus shurikens y katana. Al terminar se cruzó de brazos, pensando.

-Vamos a jugar a un juego – Dijo ella, recogiendo su propia espada.- El juego consiste en que tú te vas del bosque hoy, y sin lastimar ni un arbusto ni una flor ni un árbol con tus armas o tus manos, y si no yo te mato antes de que puedas dar otro paso.

-¿Cómo debo tomarme eso? Estás siendo condescendiente conmigo.

-Quiero comprobar si vale la pena haberme acostado contigo en vez de con otro que está por el linde norte del bosque. Además, ese otro es más guapo.

-No sabía que eras tan libidinosa.

-Ni yo que fueras tan promiscuo, pero ni que me importara. –Kinrina guardó su espada en una larga funda de madera, pasó una mano sobre ella, y ésta se transformó en un bastón.

- Ahora, vamos.

La druidesa desapareció dentro de un árbol a su espalda sin dejar huellas. Calik esperó unos segundos, intentando detectar su rastro, sus chakras y aura de vida, pero fue inútil, se rascó el cuello y finalmente se echó a correr, siguiendo su intuición.

"¿Ponerme a jugar? – Se preguntó a si mismo, después se encogió de hombros. – Igual, ahora no puedo regresar a la Aldea sino esperar a que los engranes se pongan en marcha…"

De día el bosque se veía mucho mejor que de noche, a pesar de su frondosidad, pero a Calik seguía pareciéndole extraño del verde de sus hojas, similar para él al del vómito; el pardo de los troncos, que comparaba con cadáveres, y el gris de la tierra, que asociaba indefectiblemente a la muerte.

Los rayos de sol que se colaban eran, desde su punto de vista, un adorno vulgar, y las flores desprendían tantas fragancias tan distintas que le producían dolor de cabeza. A decir verdad él nunca había vivido en un lugar así, solamente suelos de dura piedra caliza, casuchas de adobe, fosas comunes llenas de calaveras, calabozos con tabiques llenos de moho, cadenas y olor a sudor.

Corrió y corrió, sin pensar siquiera en detenerse. Cuando algo se interponía en su camino se sentía tentado de echar mano de sus armas, pero finalmente desistía y vadeaba o saltaba el obstáculo, era cierto que si él prometía algo, lo cumplía. Al cierto momento se detuvo, cogió un puñado de bayas que juzgó comestibles, y se las echó a la boca antes de seguir su camino.

Tenía hambre. No había desayunado, ni hoy ni ayer.

Cuando al fin sintió que las piernas le dolían no se detuvo, sino simplemente se dejó caer de bruces al suelo. Calculó mentalmente la hora buscando el sol entre la espesura de los ramajes de los altos árboles: aproximadamente la hora nona. Intentó averiguar cuánto tardaría en salir del bosque, pero le fue imposible. Solo podía estimar que serían unas horas, pues había corrido y por las palabras de Kinrina no podía ser más de un día de viaje.

Kinrina. Tenía que estar allí, en alguna parte.

-¡Kinrina! –la llamó.- ¡Sal de una maldita vez!

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Te has perdido, acaso? –Oyó la voz de la mujer entre las ramas, pero no la vio.- Lo siento muchísimo, pero no voy a ayudarte. Si creyera en algún dios es posible que mi religión me lo prohibiera, pero no es el caso, así que confieso que no me siento de humor.

Tanto sarcasmo junto lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa de forma inconsciente. Resultaba increíble que alguien de esa naturaleza pudiera comportarse como un verdadero demonio.

Dejó de notar su presencia y, entonces creyéndose solo, adaptó su cuerpo a un estado de relajación y comenzó un pequeño ritual que bien al menos le causaría cierto alivio y buscar una vía a su dolor. Necesitaba volver a su estado de equilibrio, debía abrirse. Todos quienes le conocían le tacharían como un tirano, pero nunca jamás de alguien quien se desprendía de las reglas y filosofías de su tribu.

Se sintió más relajado así. Y descubrió que para salir del bosque faltaba poco.  
Siguió avanzando, esta vez con más facilidad. Se preguntó por qué no había hecho esto antes, y recordó que ella no quería que estuviera bajo una forma que no fuese humana si podía evitarlo. Y el dolor, por supuesto. También estaba el asunto del dolor.

Siguió corriendo. Ahora sabía donde estaba ella, pero no le importaba.

Faltaba poco para salir.

Saltó un arbusto, esquivó un árbol, rodeó una roca, saltó un charco, vadeó el lodo que cubría parte del camino, se sacudió el barro con el que quedó manchado, y dio los últimos pasos hacia el linde del bosque.  
Se detuvo al notar que ella estaba detrás de él, de forma corpórea. Se giró a mirarla.

-Bien hecho –lo felicitó Kinrina.- Se ve que cuando te pones a meditar te vuelve un poco más sensible hacia las cosas que te rodean. Eso es bueno para ti. Ahora lárgate antes de que se te pase el tiempo y tenga que pegarte un tajo y sacarte un ojo.

Calik Ugishi sonrió por sus adentros. Ladeó su cabeza de un lado para otro, haciendo clara la señal de un gesto negativo, dejando un poco desconcertada a la ninfa.

- Lo lamento, pequeña druida – Socarrón volvió a dirigir sus pasos para internarse de nuevo en el bosque. – Me ha gustado este sitio y quien lo habita. Además…- Dijo después de permitirse de acariciar el mentón de ella, confesó:- …tus remedios, aunque parecen efectivos a primera impresión, todavía me falta mucho que sanar.

Dicho esto, se llevó la mano al tórax, y un hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotarle de las comisuras de sus labios y su frente. Volviendo a caer sin sentido, dos veces ante la misma persona. Algo que, seguramente, en vidas anteriores o pasadas jamás le habría pasado.

Sintió un repentino estremecimiento contra su pecho, olvidando por un momento a Kinrina, pero no dio ningún brinco. Se llevó las manos a las sienes. Las vibraciones que sentía no eran de la mano de si mismo.

Alguien se estaba poniendo en contacto vía telepática con él, y ese alguien no era más que Muctut.

- ¿Porqué tan pensativo, Ugishi?

- Bienvenido a mi mundo, compañero.- Respondió tratando de dejar un vacío mental. Desvío el tema - ¿Se puede saber que se te ofrece, mi estimado de la voz dual?-

- Vengo a recordarte que debes olvidarte de situaciones mundanas, pues he sentido que has perdido un pedazo más de tu concentración. Siendo un fiel seguidor de la Orden no puedes darte ciertos lujos. ¿O acaso necesitas un escarmiento como la vez pasada? -

- Vale, vale, calmado tío. – Hizo que espantaba moscas – Ya entendí, además te recuerdo que por el momento sufro de ciertas consecuencias humanas gracias a ya sabes quienes.-

- Me parece muy bien que sigues empecinado en conseguir tus objetivos. Algunos los has conseguido, otras han sido fracasos, pero tengo curiosidad…¿has superado tu enfermiza obsesión para la Celeniana?

El Líder de la Niebla no pudo evitar enfadarse un poco, pero lo disimuló.

- ¿Te puedo recordar que tú fuiste quien me hizo tener ese afán por ella?-  
- Perdona…pero es que tú no quisiste que aquella druida de los bosques se convirtiese en nuestro más preciado señuelo.- Muctut soltó una risita entrecortada, refrescando las neuronas del otro – Tuve que derramar algo de mi sobre unos pedazos de huesos, atrapar unas pequeñas almas y algo de alquimia para poder crear un ideal femenino meramente cercano a la perfección. Fue curioso que la pequeña pelirroja tuviese cierto parecido físico a esa ninfa. Me daba la impresión que veías a Kinrina a través de los ojos a quien adoptaste como tu hermana…-

Calik abrió los ojos como platos, su faz perdió color. Por fin habló muy serio

- Ellas dos no son iguales, no se parecen en nada. Por favor, no las compares. A Tyra ya sabes que deseo desde el principio matarla.-

- ¿Y a la otra?- El de la voz dual marcó con mucho acento. No dejó responder al rubio.- Seguramente lo mismo que me has dicho, buscar un desfogue a tus pasiones carnales, al menos se hubiera visto mal que fueses un incestuoso, te comprendo pero ten cuidado, eso puede hacerte susceptible. Bien, dejando esta amena charla, ya es hora que des el siguiente paso, así que si te apetece hacer algo hazlo ya porque después no podrás estar tan libre de viajar.

- Está bien, está bien.-

Calik refunfuñó un poco y cerró la conexión mental. Sacó la campanilla negra, la hizo sonar. No tardó mucho tiempo para que Kanek., su dragón púrpura enano, ciego, con garras y colmillos afilados amarillentos aterrizara en picada. Era verdad, tenía algo pendiente.

- Ludovico, Ludovico. Muchacho…cada día me pones más dentro de una bola repleta de acertijos.

*********

Estaba a punto de que la madrugada quedará atrás, y ya se comenzaban a sentir los estragos del calor. Antes de entrar al desierto, después de lo suplicios del cañón de Ghadren, el grupo había sustituido sus ropas por unas más adecuadas para evitar deshidratarse o morirse de frío por las noches gélidas típicas de Halom, conseguidas claro por la intervención de Lidda.

Los jóvenes portaban enormes túnicas y pantalones abombachados de telas ligeras, muy delgadas y amplias que parecían que flotaban dentro de un globo hecho con velos y paños enredados. Las chicas llevaban aparte de ellos unos velos para cubrir su cabeza y rostros y algunos de los hombres no habían dejado a un lado unos poco llamativos turbantes. También cargaban con unas empanadas rellanas de carne y cada uno portaba una calabaza ahuecada con la exótica agua-baba dentro. Con eso parecía que bastaba para las dos largas jornadas que les separaban del punto donde probablemente yacía el Templo de Reivaj, según en palabras apropiadas de Ludovico quien llevaba su misma indumentaria pero sin la capa negra, con un turbante tan blanco como sus cabellos que disimulaban su prematuro encanecimiento, la bufanda morada y usando como guía el deteriorado mapa cedido por los allegados al gremio.

- Intentemos descansar lo más que se pueda durante el día, así no abusaremos de las provisiones y no será tan terrible para movilizarnos. – Previno el excaballero mientras los demás se echaban detrás de una de las dunas, muy próximo estaba un pequeño oasis y sacaban más tela y algunas varas gruesas de metal para armar una carpa – Y usen el calzado de suela gruesa, así evitaremos que alguien se espine, le pique un alacrán o se lastime el tobillo. -

Ya no sentían la boca, parecía que en vez de líquido habían tragado sacos de tierra y rocas.

Elia de pronto sufrió una insolación. Intentó ocultar el rictus de cansancio que la apaleaba pero no pudo dar más pasos. Rápidamente Koru la trasladó en brazos a una sombra de una datilera, que era fresco y aireado. Jason llegó con una palma y comenzó a abanicarla, mientras Sikoth le daba unos paños fríos.

- Hay que aflojarle la ropa y elevarle las piernas – Comentó el mayor de lo hermanos que también tenía cierta experiencia en haber habitado en un desierto. Esto provoco cierto pudor en el chico de Keel.

- ¡Epa! – Masculló Jason empujando a Koru, haciendo que cayera de boca, tragara arena y se le taponearan las fosas nasales – Así no se debe tratar a una chica, ¡sé más delicado! -

- ¡Puaf! ¡¿Qué mugres dices?! – Contesto indignado el otro, parándose y escupiendo los gránulos. - ¡Si es por su bien, Piececitos!, no te pongas celosillo. Yo sé muy bien que hacer y a Elia la respeto mucho. -

- Pero, pero. ¡Aghhh!, ¡es que no se ve muy decente lo que intentabas hacer!-

Sikoth a un lado permaneció en silencio, mirando divertido como ambos muchachos discutían. Una Lyra sonriente, después de bajar su carga fue ella quien se encargó de Elia, dándole unos pequeños sorbos del agua que les habían dado.

- ¡Me muero por una cerveza! – Zul agitó los brazos de arriba hacía abajo, exasperado, pateando la arena.

- Esa es la frase de Koru – El mercenario no pudo evitar una risita mal disimulada y amarrándose los cabellos hacía atrás usando como peine sus dedos y para fijarlos en su sitio un poco de agua.

Por las noches hacía tanto frío que ahora era Lyra la se quedaba congelada. Nunca se pudo acostumbrar a tan bajas temperaturas. Sikoth se percató y trataba de darle calor con su propio cuerpo, abrazándola a pesar del enfado de Torom que seguía sin acostumbrarse a verlos así por más que supiera que ella no era Tyra.

***************

Pronto ya habían montado una carpa de buen tamaño, de color sepia, pues según Ludovico aún quedaban algunos seres de la raza de los aventis poblando el cercano Picacho de Orien, otro gigante rodeado de pequeños riscos que vigilaba los límites de Halom. Ese color los camuflaría un poco, aunque esconderse de los híbridos águila era algo complicado pues poseían una agudeza visual tres veces superiores a los de los humanos. Sin embargo confiaban en que no tendrían tantas trabas para continuar.

También se quitaron otro asunto que les trajera motivo de preocupación, gracias a la barreras de protección de Elia, que ya repuesta impuso en los soportes para amortiguar los frecuentes azotes de las tormentas y tifones calientes de arena.

Koru estaba refunfuñado un poco, todavía algo picado por la reacción de Jason. Estaba alimentando las llamas de un pequeño fogón, disponiendo un buen puchero donde descansaba una panzuda olla donde se cocían unos fideos con algo de verduras que movía con un cucharón de pino de madera, mientras que su hermano separaba las porciones de las empanadas de carne.

Torom por su parte, junto con Zul vaciaban el contenido de un odre en otros tantos vasitos. Era una refrescante agua mineral rica en sales, extraída de un manantial cercano a las faldas de las montañas del norte. Así también dejaban como reserva el agua baba.

Elia y Lyra extendían por mientras una tapete de pieles para acomodar ahí los platos que pomposamente los chicos les habían dado el nombre de "cacharros".

Jason se había ocupado de acomodar las mochilas de viaje, la propia y de sus amigos, asó como prestarle un poco de atención a los nobles Riwl y Huggin que fielmente les seguían acompañando.

En cuanto a Ludovico…

- ¡Hey, Juego Abuelo Sucio! – Reclamó Zul viendo que el excaballero estaba cómodamente recargado en los rollos de frazadas como si de almohadones se tratasen - ¡Ven y ponte a ayudarnos!, mira que estar de flojo y baquetón.

- ¡Es cierto!- Protestó Koru saltando, casi quemándose el trasero con el metal de la vasija – ¡Si parece todo un señor sultán! Falta que se la crea.

- ¿No quiere que agarre una hoja de palmera y le abanique? ¡Oh gran Rajá! –

- Ummm, no sería mala idea – Comentó Ludovico acariciándose el mentón y poniendo un gesto de cansancio exagerando, casi hasta enseñaba la lengua –Me has llamado abuelo y yo que sepa la gente de edad avanzada ya ha trabajado toda su vida anteriormente y ahora merece que lo atiendan.

- ¡Pero que conchudo! – Zul amenazó con un puño.

- ¡Vamos, Azurrillo!, ¡ven a echarle aire a tu abuelo!-

- ¡Te voy a vaciar toda la sopa encima, eso haré! -

- ¡Haya paz!

Todos comenzaron a reír al unísono, tanto que Elia tuvo que batir palmas para tranquilizarlos y comenzaran a dar cuenta del frugal almuerzo. Les pareció tan delicioso que hasta más de uno se permitió eructar con permiso claro de las dos únicas chicas y se acomodaron un rato en varios puntos de la tienda, unos para charlas y otros dormitar un rato.

- Se ve que le agradas mucho a Huggin – Lyra sonrió a Jason sentándose a un lado del chico que tenía al nombrado parado en su hombro y que no dejaba de repasar con sus caricias la cabeza del plateado halcón. Parecía haberse sumido en una constante reflexión.

- Creo que tengo buena comunicación con los animales.- Comentó Jason correspondiendo a la ninja mirando como sus manos libres de los guanteletes comenzaba también a acicalar las plumas del ave. – Son sorprendentes.-

La ojiverde asintió en silencio. Era curioso pero en ese momento se puso a pensar que raramente se había dispuesto a charlar con el Keeliano. Las otras ocasiones habían sido en situaciones un poco accidentadas, en la última recordó que él le había contado que le había recordado a su madre cuando ella se peinaba. Se sonrío para si misma.

- ¿A tú madre también le gustaban las aves? -

- No sólo de este tipo, también los marinos. Aunque ella nunca conoció el mar, le fascinaban las láminas de los libros. Cuando me acostaba por las noches siempre me mostraba las figuras y me contaba varios cuentos con ese tipo de criaturas para tener sueños lindos. Imagínate mi emoción cuando fuimos a las islas de Ion y aprendí a virar el timón. Sikoth y Koru me enseñaron a pescar y estuvo un rato buceando por ahí…

- Si mal no recuerdo estuviste en manos de una peligrosa manta raya-

- Aunado a las circunstancias, no creo haberme traumado de por vida – Le guiñó un ojo donde tenía su lunar.- No he cambiado de opinión aún con semejante susto.

- ¿Y qué clase de cuentos te contaba tu mamá? – Lyra se agarró las rodillas y puso su mentón entre ellas, se veía interesada.

- Pues más que meros cuentos me decía que había muchos juegos divertidos que podían hacerse en la playa.- Pies de Fuego entrecerró sus ojos y buscaba en las memorias de su corazón – Como hacer quesitos, pero no para comer sino que metías arena en un cubo, se apretaba mucho y se volcaba con cuidado, al quitarlo sale una figura en forma de quesito y por supuesto grandes castillos. También disfrutar de las olas del mar como si fuese una gran bañera y dejar que el sol te secara como si fueses una prenda de ropa o una lagartija.

- Eso último suena gracioso.- Comentó la shinobi mirándole con ternura. - No me sabía esas.-

- ¿No los habías escuchado? – Inquirió Jason un poco sorprendido. – Casi todos los niños las conocen…-

- Sí, es común creo.- Contestó ésta con un suspiro.- Lamentablemente nunca conocí a mis padres y menos estuve rodeada de las paredes de un orfanato. Además, - Señaló con un poco de amargura – Calik no precisamente me mandaba a dormir para tener lindos sueños.

- Lo lamento.-

- No te agobies.- Lyra recobró su temple y alzándole la cara al aprendiz de caballero que había agachado por la vergüenza.- Mientras haya personas como tú que confíen sus hermosos recuerdos y crean que hasta los más hermosos sueños puedan a llegar a ser palpables, no hay nada perdido y puede ser que la gente atormentada pueda encontrar esperanza y buscarla por sí mismo-

Jason entrecerró los ojos y dijo tajante:

- Mi sueño siempre fue el de convertirme en un gran caballero.

- ¿Y lo sigue siendo?- La chica lo miró apacible, perforándolo con sus ojos verdes. El muchacho sonrojado esta vez le sostuvo la mirada mientras recorría la reluciente espada de Horth, limpia de rastros de oxides.

- Sí, pero ahora ha cambiado mi enfoque para lograrlo – Ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Ludovico y después a Elia. Lyra advirtió un poco lo que pensaba Jason, había querido preguntarle sobre su relación con su amiga, pero prudentemente selló sus labios.- Debo unir varios caminos para alcanzar mi objetivo, no es ahora sólo cuestión de honor. Y eso lo he mirado todo el tiempo que he pasado con ustedes y mi retiro en el Santuario de Sirina. La abadesa Mayerling y las experiencias en la Aldea de los Híbridos me hicieron entender que no sólo el hecho de hacer promesas me acercarían solamente al principio de mi camino por el puente de la vida, esta última palabra ha cobrado un significado en lo más profundo de mi ser.

"Definitivamente, mereces ser exportador de la pluma de Horth" Pensó la ninja.

- La vida, muchos lo comparan con un paso, un breve pestañeo…pero los dioses lo tienen todo dispuesto, ¿cierto?. Es nuestro trabajo forjarlo.

- Puede que tengas razón, caballero Wade.- En ese instante la bella Greniana entró en la conversación, ofreciéndole sus manos al caballero y que él atrapó con ternura, haciéndola sentar también.- ¿De qué hablan?-

- De aves, mar y sueños.- Proclamó Lyra sonriendo.- Y saber que apenas caigo en cuenta que nunca le he preguntado a Jason cuando ha sido su cumpleaños, dudo que sea hoy pero si mi memoria no me falla cuando entremos al Templo de Reivaj será el día de vísperas que se celebre su día, el día conmemorado al Fuego - Antes de que el muchacho o Elia abrieran la boca, Lyra frotó el pico de Huggin que seguía en su mismo sitio y con voz neutra susurró – No soy muy especial para dar obsequios, pero tú mi estimado Jason llevas el sobrenombre de "Pies de Fuego" algo relacionado con el tercer de los siete dioses supremo y eso no se deja pasar. Te ruego que aceptes a Huggin, no como un presente porque a los amigos no puedes regalarle otros amigos, pero si como un fiel acompañante en tus caminos.

- ¡Pero, Lyra! – Jason estaba con la boca abierta. - ¿Cómo puedes dar a Huggin a alguien como yo?, ¿qué hay de Sikoth?, él merece más que yo tal honor -

- ¿Acaso no somos amigos, Jason Wade? – La muchacha se puso de pie.- Sólo te estoy presentando otro amigo que jamás te fallará y que será un vínculo, de muchos tantos que hay entre tú y yo. Y Huggin se ve muy de acuerdo –

El halcón inteligentemente había captado lo dicho por Lyra y batió sus alas plateadas, soltando su peculiar sonido, que más de ataque parecía de canto y sin más se acurrucó de nuevo en el hombro de Jason.

- Pero…-

- Creo que Lyra tiene razón, Jason.- Elia también estaba sonriente y le pellizcó una mejilla al aprendiz de caballero que acabó por dejar de dudar y replicar.- Huggin será un excelente compañero para ti.

- Muchas Gracias, Lyra.- Agradeció el chico de lunar haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- No agradezcas, Jason y menos de esa manera tan formal.- Comentó sonriendo abiertamente, haciendo que los que estaban despiertos voltearan a ver y escuchar curiosamente.

- Es la manera de presentar mis respetos para las damas.-

- Se ve que Ludo Juego Sucio ya te pegó sus buenos modales de perfecto caballero.- Dijo Koru haciendo la misma voz quejosa de Zul al mencionar el apodo que le había puesto a Ludovico, esto no fue de total agrado para el mestizo.

- ¿Quién te crees tú Koku para andarme imitando?-

Zul se revolvió en su manta para sacar de una de las mochilas un pañuelo para secarse el sudor cuando en eso, al andar esculcando una prenda de ropa llamó su atención y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Koru iba listo a proporcionarle una patadita y le iba interpelándole por el apodo de "Koku" pues decía que parecía que las gallinas así pitaban.

- ¡Hey que es esto?-

El híbrido levantó a la cara de todos lo que había encontrado, como si fuese una bandera. Pronto Zul se comenzó a desternillar de la risa.

- ¿Qué rayos? ¿No esto le debe pertenecer a Lidda?

Se trataba de una pieza tejida en motivos verdes, parecía que se estaba formando una especie de gorro pequeño, que por su tamaño parecía ser para un bebé pero no sabían que apenas se había comenzado a hacer. Junto con la pieza estaba perfectamente enclavados dos ganchos para hacer la labor y varios hilos de estambre de colores. Zul siguió los hilos junto con Koru que se perdían en una de las bolsas y encontraron otras piezas como unos guantes y una bufanda.

- Pues parece que no.- Se asomó Torom también, aunque más rezagado.- Esa bolsa si no me equivoco es de…- Antes de terminar la frase se había quedado completamente callado y con los ojos casi en blanco y muy rojo carmín de la cara, parecía no un tomate, sino una fresa. Parecía algo enojado o más bien, asustado.

La segunda en ponerse roja fue Lyra, quien dejando a Elia y Jason se abalanzó encima del mestizo y con mucha pena le quitó la prenda, echando a correr a otro rincón de la tienda, ahí se refugió en las sombras y alegando a pleno pulmón que se trataba de otro "regalo".

Koru y Zul no pudieron aguantar echarse varias carcajadas. Tantas que hasta les dolía el estómago, el primero cayó al suelo por tanta risa, mientras que el segundo no pudo evitar soltar algunas bromas, más sobre la ninja y sobre Sikoth que hizo el ademán de ir a acercarse a Lyra.

- ¡Vaya, vaya!, ahora resulta que no sólo tendremos una mamá, sino dos.- Zul estaba hasta el éxtasis de la ironía.- Sikoth, eres muy descuidado. Todavía no has pedido a Lyra oficialmente como tu prometida y mira lo que has hecho.

- ¡¿Qué, qué?! – El muchacho de ojos negros fue el tercero en ponerse ruborizado, tanto que hasta las pestañas se le enchinaron.- Pe-pe-pero si ella y yo-yo no…-

- ¡Ya os dije que es un regalo!- Volvió a gritar Lyra igual un poco nerviosa.

- Entonces si tú y ella, entonces nada…- Zul estaba que vomitaba de risa y se dirigió a Torom quien captó la indirecta que más bien era todo lo contrario.

- ¡No! – Chilló el mercenario mirando de un lado a Sikoth que no sabía si reír o llorar y a Lyra. Parecía que toda la escena fuese en cámara muy rápida, alzó los brazos con desesperación. – Ya sabes que yo con Lyra no, pues Tyra…¡aghhh!-

- ¡No te eches de cabeza, Torom! – a Koru se le salía el agua hasta por la nariz. – Cuando estaba Tyra ni siquiera un besito le diste.

- ¡Ya basta, parecen niños! – Esgrimió Elia mostrando un poco de enfado, mientras Jason intentaba no reír y Torom iba a sacudir a Koru y Sikoth a su vez a Zul.- ¿No ven que incomodan a Lyra, a Sikoth y Torom?

De nuevo Lyra proclamó a gran voz que ella no tendría un bebé y se tapó hasta las narices con su propia capucha.

- La Señorita Ninja Maga shinobi ya habló.- Cortó Ludovico levantándose de las almohadas, sonriendo dulcemente.- No creo que si hubiese sido verdad lo hubiese ocultado. Conociéndola, es muy sensible y noble. Pero en las circunstancias que estamos no sería prudente para ella estar en ese estado, además no creo que el Joven Hermano del Joven del Búho y el Somnoliento Espadachín sean tan irresponsables. ¿o sí? – Dijo mirando a los dos mencionados y asintiendo en silencio. – Bien, ya es hora que descansen o en la noche no podremos avanzar. Yo haré guardia de todos modos- Dicho esto se dirigió a donde estaba Lyra.

El barullo se calmó poco a poco y todos ya más relajados se fueron a dormir, no sin antes que Torom le diese un codazo a Zul que seguía burlándose de él y Sikoth aguantaba la constante palabrería de Koru.

- Bueno no podía ser porque ni siquiera tienen una relación formal y yo duermo cerca de ti.-

- ¡Calla, tonto!- Sikoth se puso de nuevo muy pálido y la timidez le salió a flor de piel. Aunque lo dicho por su hermano mayor lo puso muy pensativo.

"Es cierto, le confesé a ella mis sentimientos pero jamás le he pedido algo más allá…" y eso lo inquietó un poco. Ese mismo sin querer estaba pensando Lyra.

- ¿Se siente bien, Señorita?- Ludovico tocó la cabeza de Lyra que seguía oculta en su propia capucha y guardaba entre sus brazos los tejidos que había hecho.

La chica de cabello negro no pudo continuar oculta. Dejó de tocar sus obras. Alzó los ojos y asomó la nariz.

- Sí, sólo lo que pasa es que… - La joven dudó un momento. ¿Cómo explicarle que es lo que estaba rondándole? Pero no hizo falta. El hombre se adelantó a dar explicaciones al captar el recelo de Lyra. Siempre había puesto esa carita de preocupación. La consideraba una niña muy sensible y tierna, pero muy prudente y discreta.

- No me diga nada si no quiere. – Se sacó un dulce de menta que estaba masticando para refrescar su aliento y dijo con tacto – No haga caso de las bromas, estoy seguro que lo hacen sin afán de ofender-

El comentario hizo que la muchacha se pusiera momentáneamente lívida de pena.

- Ya lo sé, sólo que quería…es que. Maese Ludovico ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? -

- Pues a ver dígame, ¿qué es lo que le hace verse así tan pensativa y dudosa?–

- Bueno.- La ninja dejó ver más su cabeza, se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo aunque no había estado llorando, se puso un poco derecha y habló.- Déjeme decirle que pensaba preguntárselo a Elia, pero, ¿Sabe?, no sé porque siento el impulso de preguntárselo a usted, parecería inmoral o incorrecto pero Maese…yo lo veo como alguien cercano a mí, como un familiar.-

- Uh, señorita.- Ludo se puso un poco retraído, por el rabillo del ojo visualizó por inercia a Sikoth que seguía discutiendo con su hermano quien tenía a Riwl varado en su cabeza.- Me conmueven sus palabras, espero que el joven no escuche esto.

- Maese, no me malentienda.- Se puso como amapola en primavera.- Como le digo lo veo como un familiar, no sé, no un tutor sino como un tío o como un…- Dudó al decirlo, pero al final lo susurró dulcemente y con los ojos un poco acuosos.- Como un papá.-

Ludovico se sintió más enternecido, pero sentía que no se merecía eso. De pronto recordó a su pequeño Orfeo y eso reafirmó su pensar, había fallado en tener ese papel para con él. Sin embargo quien sabe, si hubiera sido padre de una muchacha como la que tenía enfrente y su vida otra, seguro que el que se atreviera a lastimarla se llevaría unos buenos bofetones por su parte y una que otra tunda.

"Si hubiera"

- Bueno, dígame que es lo que quiere saber – Ludovico dejó tocarle la cabeza y le dio la espalda a la chica para no viera su expresión de sumisión.

- Gracias, Maese – Se limpió la solitaria lágrima mientras sonreía tímidamente detrás de la capa. – Quería saber…pues…debo decirle que cuando nos enteremos que Lidda tendría un bebé, me surgió esa cuestión: ¿Cómo podría yo tener un bebé?.-

Casi casi Ludovico caía de cara y mordía la arena por la sorpresa, pero debió aceptar que Lyra, aunque fuese muy inteligente era ingenua en algunas cosas, no le extrañaba pues era un as para las peleas, tocar la lira y animar con su sencillez a los demás. "Hubiese mejor preguntado a la Señorita Maga como lo planeó al principio"

"Si hubiese"

- ¿Recuerda nuestra charla en el Lugar del Príncipe?- Trató de sonar un poco tranquilo mientras se limpiaba los lagañas que se le habían formado por la arena.

- La que tuvo más bien con Tyra.- Rectificó la otra, recordando. Abrió los ojos incrédula - ¿el Himno del Amor?-

- No se le ha olvidado lo dicho por mi sobrino, es un alivio.- Sonrió un poco.- Algo por ahí, incluso cuando le explique de lo de las almas le di una sencilla ecuación, pero muy significativa, sumamente valorada y más cuando cantas esa canción.

"Uno más Uno es igual a Dos"

- Pero de ese "Dos" puedes crear vida de otro "Uno".-

Lyra cerró los ojos y se tocó su propio pecho.

"Mensaje recibido, así de simple"

Cuando los abrió Ludovico volvió a tocarle la cabeza y vio en su temple algo que jamás había visto en él, una mirada que hubiera querido que le profesaran cuando ella había sido una niña.

- Gracias, Ludovico.-

- A ti, pequeña.-

****************

Ludovico había salido de la tienda. Faltaban unas horas para que el sol decayera y continuarán su viaje. Las tormentas habían parado de sacudir el sitio y ahora sólo se habían limitado a soplar tan suavemente, era tan solo una brisa cálida que apenas mecía su ropa.

Recargado, podía escuchar los ronquidos de Zul y una que otra palabra pronunciada entre sueños por Jason, que no se le había quitado la costumbre de hablar dormido. Se había quedado un rato al lado de la shinobi hasta que ella cayó también. La había dejado al lado de Elia y decidió echar un vistazo al panorama. Después de un tiempo estaba ya él también por dejarse llevar por Morfeo, cuando algo le arrancó de golpe la somnolencia.

Un cuervo cruzó el aire, casi zumbándole por las orejas, como si fuese un ruidoso mosquito y así estuvo por varios minutos. Inmediatamente supo que no era casualidad y supo que era una señal para él, una "invitación para un encuentro". Se acomodó bien su ropaje, enganchó bien sus armas. El cuervo entonces voló en círculos hasta que un silbido salido de un punto de entre las dunas le hizo caer en picada como si fuese a cazar a una presa. Ludovico siguió el sitio a donde había descendido el plumífero. No tardó ni cinco minutos para llegar. Las botas ya estaban totalmente llenas de gránulos, pero caminaba de forma normal, no parecía incómodo.

Se dio cuenta que el cuervo se había alojado en un antebrazo apiñonado. El dueño del antebrazo sonrió, más cuando Ludovico se detuvo a unos siete metros de sí mismo. A pesar de que su rostro estaba siendo opacado por la sombra de la túnica negra que le cubría podían vislumbrarse entre la oscuridad y la claridad pudo denotar sus ojos azules. Tomó asiento en el filo de un borde que se conectaba a lo profundo asentamiento de arenas movedizas. Una caída garantizaba una muerte segura por asfixia, pero al sujeto no le pareció importarle.

- ¿Qué me cuentas, Ludovico San Espada? – Por fin habló pero parecía que se dirigía al animal. Sacó de entre sus ropas una semilla negra con franjas blancas que le ofreció a su mascota.

- Creo que tu pájaro puede decírtelo todo. Sería mucho más explícito que yo.

- Eres igual de prudente como siempre. ¿No es cierto Deimos?-

El ave negra la engulló de un bocado y ya terminando comenzó a graznar escandalosamente. Parecía en verdad que le estaba informando de algo. Ludovico relajó sus brazos. Ni siquiera rozó sus dagas. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y comenzó a dirigirse a donde estaba el encapuchado de manera definitiva.

- Así que, todavía sigues con ese afán de continuar en búsqueda de la pluma – El hombre acarició las negras alas y el pico amarillezco de la ave que comenzó a chasquear como si fuesen un par de castañuelas al comenzar a devorar otra semilla - ¿Qué deseo vas a pedir, Ludovico?-

- Discúlpame, pero eso no creo que te interese bastante.

- ¡Uy!, en verdad que la vejez ya le está tomando la cuenta a tus nervios y a tu cerebro.-

Pronto el tipo se descubrió su cabeza. Se trataba de Calik. Por un momento el rubio al mirarle se quedó con la boca abierta, no esperaba que los cabellos del excaballero estuviesen tintados de un blanco platinado.

- ¿Y eso? – Le señaló con uno de los delgados dedos - ¿Dónde fuiste a meter la cabeza o cambiaste de peluquero? -

- Veo que te he sorprendido.- Ludovico reprimió una risita. Puso las manos en jarras- Y se supone que tú deberías saberlo todo, hasta el más mínimo de los detalles y más cuando mandas capturar a alguien.-

En ese instante sacó el papel doblado que le había entregado Torom hace días, cuando él se había separado del grupo lo había visto en una pared de un pueblo llamado Eghar y lo arrancó para después mostrárselo al grupo cuando volviese. Se trataba de un cartel de captura y recompensa en donde ingratamente aparecía retratado Ludovico Powelki junto a las demás fotografías de los muchachos. Al verlo Ludovico no pudo evitar reírse por más de una hora, tanto que estalló en lágrimas. Lo extendió y se lo puso a tres cuartas de su cara, casi refregándoselo como un trapo.

- ¿Fuiste tú el gran idiota que mandó sacar mi retrato con este color de cabello? Mira que así nunca nadie me iba a reconocer y menos me ibas a agarrar.

- ¡Cállate y trae acá! – El ninja le arrebató la hoja, la miró y después se fijó el Ludovico. En real aparecía ya con las matas de pelo blancas y en el cartel las tenía negras como la noche. Enfadado, la incinero con un chasquido.- Eres un desgraciado, eres capaz de cambiar tu aspecto físico, ¡que bajo has caído!

- No tanto como tú. Jamás creía que vinieras a ensuciarte las manos tú mismo. ¿Vienes por esos niños? – El hombre arqueó una ceja – Lo lamento, no puedo permitir que todavía lo hagas.

- No, no he venido por eso. Sino por un pez más gordo.

- Entonces no hay otra que sea por mí.

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?.- Soltó irónico el shinobi. Le dio unos golpecitos en la cola del cuervo para echarlo a volar y se puso frente a frente a Ludo. Era más alto que el San Espada, pero no parecía en ese momento intimidante.- Pero tampoco vengo por tu cabeza, más bien por respuestas, podría haber enviado a otras personas pero he decidido venir yo, es difícil pues no me es tan grata tu compañía.

- Oh, que mal. Ya me había ilusionado…pensé que te habías vuelto tan blandito como la señorita Kinrina.

- ¿Crees que me moriría por estar contigo? – Calik se comenzó a reír por dentro aunque aparentaba estar sumamente serio.

- Estoy bromeando, yo sé que no eres mi tipo -

- Eso deja entrever que aquí tú eres el único raro.

- ¡Jajaja! – Ludovico se impuso una cara de tonto y loco, cortando un poco el hielo – Sí, por eso no me he quedado con ninguna mujer.

- Y entonces por lo que te ha dicho Rina…-

- Y para colmo me crees...-

Calik se echó para atrás, para sentarse otra vez sobre la duna. Le echó una mirada a lo profundo de las arenas asesinas. Estaba mordiéndose un poco los labios.

- No, esa es la cuestión. -

- Calma hombre.- Ludovico puso sus manos como pidiendo tiempo como los actuales jugadores de baloncesto.- Kinrina no me ha dicho nada que me moleste, sólo es sincera conmigo.-

- Y eso mismo tú deberías ser con ella -

- Nunca le he mentido, solo no le he dicho todo, nada más.-

Calik se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas.

- En algo nos parecemos entonces, sin embargo ya casi no es secreto que sigues con tu empeño febril de entregarte como cordero al matadero.- En eso Ludovico le echó una mirada significativa y el rubio se encogió de hombros.- Es de ley que te sepas que de nuestro bando los rumores corran de manera más acelerada. Lamentablemente Kinrina, que ya lo sabía pudo confirmarlo. En días pasados que he estado con ella me di cuenta de algo…y te digo de una vez: Si te mueres, voy por ti al infierno.-

- ¿Y me dices a mi raro? – Ahora fue Ludovico quien se hizo para atrás.

- Está claro que más que yo, si.

Ludovico se puso como algo asustado, aunque en broma.

- Woa, esto me ha sorprendido ¿Y por qué este interés en mi, se podría saber?-

- ¡Oh por las diosas!, tú eres el genio aquí, parece que no me conoces.-

- Hacerse el idiota ayuda mucho jeje...

- Abusas mucho de ello.-

- Puede que si, puede que no... pero he ganado mucho de eso. Vamos, dile al abuelo que quieres de él. No me creo que solamente vengas a decirme lo mismo que otros ya me han repetido hasta el cansancio-

- Claro, pensaba en primer momento en acosarte y someterte a "Sombra Escarlata" para que respondieses a mis dudas, por ejemplo lo acaecido con Aghamen y su desaparición. En el palacio hay mucho hedor político monárquico y no solo un par de curas han gritado a los cuatro vientos que el Apocalipsis ya está aquí. La verdad ya no me interesa mucho porque todo el telón de esta obra de teatro se tendrá que levantar tarde que temprano. –

Calik tomó un respiro y Ludovico se quedó pensando en lo de la Sombra Escarlata, una forma de legilimancia, un arte muy utilizado por magos y brujas para entrar a la mente y espiar todos sus rincones, destapar la caja de los secretos y que iba acompañada con una creciente tortura, pero el ojiazul le cortó volviéndole el cable del asunto.

– Pero ya te dije, te mueres y verás...Dejarás triste a alguien y eso no lo puedo soportar.

- AAaahhh... buen punto... Pero dime, si me quedo vivo - Sonrío maliciosamente -¿Enfrentarás a Muctuc sólo por ella?

Calik se sintió un poco ofendido por eso.

- En ese sentido veo que hay cosas que el Gran Ludovico aún no sabe. Bien, igual te responde lo mismo que tú: No te importa, pero no puedo aceptar que te mueras…-

El hombre estalló en carcajadas.

- Jajajajaja, esto es gracioso, ¡¡Calik quiere que viva!!.¡Me he acostado con la mujer que ama y me quiere vivo! - Se comenzó a secar unas lágrimas que le aparecieron de la risa, el rubio se pegó ahora en la frente y le salió una gota de sudor -¡Por Sibel! ¡Que ironía! -

- La conociste antes que yo. No podría considerarme su dueño -

- Oh, que hombre tan comprensivo - Le toma la mano como felicitándolo - Realmente, no puedo ser como tú, eres un santo -

- No me cambies la conversación – Le quitó la mano bruscamente, sintiéndose indignado. "De plano este hombre está más chiflado que nadie, ¿será esto por que Hel, la diosa de la muerte está cerca de él?"

- Si no la he cambiado, es que eres admirable.- Continuó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Eres tan sarcástico, creo que de plano te echaría de menos por eso también.

- ¡Oh, mira que bueno! – El de cabellos blancos tomó la mano de Calik y cambió su postura, mirándole serio - Cuide a la señorita Kinrina ¿entendido?

- Eso no tienes que pedirlo. Atiende bien a lo que te dije, Ludovico.

El nombrado, soltando la mano de Calik y se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

- Si, lo entendí.- De nuevo volteó a darle la cara al rubio.- Otro cuento es que lo aplique.

- Eso es cosa tuya, lo sé, pero no te será tan fácil...No es que te tenga lástima pero ¿de qué demonios te sirvió ser el protagonista de tantas proezas?, salvaste a Mimir cuando te lo proponías ¿o es que eras tan egoísta para darte cuenta que tú mismo estás secando aquellas semillas que tú mismo ayudaste a sembrar dentro del corazón de los que ayudaste?-

- Sigue hablando así y de seguro te otorgarán el boleto para ir directo al paraíso.- Ludovico se hacía el sordo. – Eso no le causará gracia a Muctut. No es propio de ti comportarte así.

- Estúpido, gran estúpido.- El líder ninja se clavó las uñas en si mismo, hubiera querido sacarle los ojos a ese engreído.- En tu gran cabezota sólo te quedan dos neuronas: una tonta y otra inútil y ni así se ve que te hagan calibre. Mira, ¡Me vale un puñetero comino si te sientes mártir y creas que con tu muerte van a hacerte santo! ¡No sé que mugres con tu vida, lo que ganaste o perdiste!- Respiró fuertemente – Puedo comprender que Kinrina te estima demasiado, pero ahora no veo que razón tenga para hacerlo. Independientemente de haber sido buena o mala persona, no te has valorado ni un poco ni sabes cuando detenerte. Por eso a veces comprendo la magnificencia de Caos.

- Jeje... nos vemos, buen Calik, me has hecho pasar un rato ameno. Te recordaré con más alegría en el infierno. – Ludovico se acomodó el ropón y se alejó del ninja silbando una canción en dirección a donde estaba los jóvenes profundamente dormidos y completamente ajenos a la presencia de uno de sus odiados enemigos.

- Maldito, viejo. – Chocó sus dientes superiores contra los inferiores.- Tan obstinado como siempre. La verdad debo confesar que es divertido a veces charlar con él y que si hubiera sido todo distinto, tal vez ambos estaríamos del mismo lado.-

Se sentó debajo de la duna, sacó una pequeña botella de vidrio verde soplado y se echó unos tragos del fino jerez que conservaba la botella que portaba, así estuvo hasta que el sol se levantó por el oriente. Antes de emborracharse, lo dicho por Ludovico le hizo recordar algo de su código, de su creencia y que muchos de los suyos consideraba su religión. Observó su cuerpo, tocó cada punto vital, su punto cósmico, echó un vistazo al líquido etílico y pensó de nuevo en Kinrina.

- ¿Podré como dice Ludovico luchar por Kinrina?

*****************

A la llegada de la noche, todos despertaron, más relajados aunque claro que no tan descansados como quisiesen. Aún humeaban los restos de la pila de leños donde había usado para calentar sus víveres. Sin embargo, no podían perder ni un momento más.

Salieron de la tienda. Elia hizo que su bastón se encendiera proyectando una poderosa luz blanquecina y mostró lo que ya sabían que habría: más cúmulos de dunas. Las montañas de arena proyectaban sombras fantasmagóricas y el ambiente se volvía más tétrico con el ulular de los vientos. Lo peor de las tormentas habían pasado y sabían que el Templo de Reivaj estaba por ahí, cerca, los esperaba, un poco más hacía el noreste. Por si acaso perdían camino, Lyra levantó una columna de arena y la calentó con fuego para formar una figura y moldearla. Por sugerencia de Zul creó una especie de tótem, un animal con patas de león, cabeza de lobo y alas de águila. Todos lo memorizaron y marcharon con firmeza hacia donde marcaban los mapas deteriorados entregados por los dos individuos del gremio de Lidda.

Pasando la segunda luna azul (las dos de la madrugada) apareció casi de golpe una punta que aludía a una construcción enterrada en las arenas. Los jóvenes liderados por Ludovico se acercaron cautelosamente.

- Sin duda debe ser por aquí.- Expresó el mismo levantando la mirada de los cartones geográficos una y otra vez para comprobar el terreno que parecía mucho más sobreelevado de lo normal. Se le estaba desenredando la cofia que llevaba sobre su cabeza y trataba de acomodársela con las falanges.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Cuestionó el chico del lunar intentando imitar a su instructor.

- La experiencia, Joven Espadachín.- Comentó escueto San Espada. Por su mente desfilaron algunas aventuras que habían padecido en esos parajes…pero no dijo más. – Los acompañantes de la Señorita Hafling si que son muy bien de fiar.

- Si este lugar conduce a la entrada del templo, debe encontrarse muy debajo de esta aguja.- Predijo Torom subiendo un poco y señalando con los ojos la dichosa punta.- Muy bien ha de estar oculta por la arenisca. Tardaríamos mucho tiempo en desenterrar la edificación.

La Greniana dio unos pasos al frente y con una sonrisa de complicidad miró a Lyra que estaba un poco rezagada junto a Sikoth.

- No si hay una maga y una shinobi experta en hijutsu aquí presentes.-  
Lyra entendió lo que se proponía hacer la chica de los ojos ámbar y de común acuerdo le rogaron a los varones que se alejaran unos metros. Los hombres entendieron, dejarían la responsabilidad de "limpiar" el sitio a ellas.

La hechicera, una vez de erguir su báculo, lo levantó. Pronto la punta emitió un destello verduzco dando paso a un vórtice de viento. Lyra por su parte levantó su mano aguantada, el cristal también se iluminó y rematando con su "Êris no entis o Clamor del Viento" y con otra mano conjurando el "Terra yu Onis" conjugaron una combinación perfecta de corrientes de aire y sendos temblores, provocando que con su presión la grava amarillenta comenzara a desunirse de su objetivo. Zul sin rechistar tuvo que asirse del brazo de Ludovico para no salir volando. Los demás igual lo hicieron pero con ayuda de sus respectivas espadas aunque no era tan sencillo por el terreno tan resbaladizo.

Pronto, aparte de la aguja, se presentó una torre que a puro cálculo, Ludovico estimó que medía en sus dimensiones reales como mínimo más de cien metros. Las muchachas pararon de invocar sus hechizos cuando una especie de abertura ovalada apareció y se acercaron a inspeccionar por delante. Elia confirmó que en su construcción se utilizaron grandes bloques de vidrio que fueron situados en los cimientos para evitar la erosión y aumentar la resistencia contra la fuerza de las tormentas. Dijo que algo había visto en uno de los libros den la fabulosa biblioteca de Gren que hablaba de construcciones antiguas y levantadas en honor a los dioses. Por las características presentadas probablemente ese edificio estaba erigido sobre una plataforma de base cuadrada, en forma octagonal y estaba construido con bloques de mármol ensamblados con plomo fundido.

Una vez pasada la "inspección", todos decidieron por unanimidad subir y entrar por esa especie de ventanal para echar un vistazo. Para cerciorarse de que era seguro de escalar Jason golpeó con la punta de su espada para cerciorarse de su firmeza. El primero en subir fue Zul, que haciendo honor a sus habilidades mestizas se ofreció a ser el que asomara la nariz.

Al hacerlo vio que por ahí, en la parte más alta estaba un gran espejo metálico que a pesar de haber estado sepultada conservaba un poco de su utilidad, el de reflejar seguramente la luz del sol durante el día y la de la luna por las noches. Por un momento pensó en moverla para iluminar en la profundidad de aquella oquedad que había bajo sus pies.

"Buena idea pero mala pata, pero si es de noche y la luna esta en cuarto menguante" Soltó un sonoro respingo lleno de decepción.

Advirtió a sus compañeros. Koru entonces sacó una larga cuerda de su morral de viaje.

- Dudo que alcancé hasta tocar tierra firme, pero por lo menos nos ha de servir de algo. Elia, ¿tienes algún hechizo que nos pueda dejar caer lentamente?-

- Sí, el de levitación momentánea. Tengo la suficiente fuerza para llevarlos a todos, creo.

- Bien, pero por sí acaso amárrense de la cintura con la soga.- Guiñó un ojo pícaro y se secó la frente.- Así si alguien se cae, vamos todos.

Elia protestó, distorsionándose en improperios hacia Koru quien no dejaba de decirle que era broma y que claro que confiaba en ella hasta con los ojos cerrados. Ludovico, igual con humor dijo que la sugerencia del Joven del Búho no estaba del todo mal.

Igual como medida precautoria, Jason estrenándose como amo del halcón Huggin y por consejo de Lyra para transmitirle sus pedimentos de favores, envió a su nuevo amigo a que descendiera hasta el fondo del improvisado y ancho pozo, en caso de que hubiese peligro regresarían para reforzar su prudencia, en caso contrario bajarían sin más demora. Koru hizo lo mismo con Riwl. Los dos batiendo sus alas y soltando algunas plumas azules y plateadas descendieron haciendo que su ulular dejara eco. Pasando un rato se decidieron a seguir.

Elia de nuevo, y susurrando los requeridos rezos formó una enorme burbuja alrededor del grupo, similar a un escuda pero de color rosáceo. Les ayudaría a descender y protegerse. Así, sosegadamente fueron bajando por tan chimenea tan lúgubre. Torom siguió pendiente de la tronera y de las últimas estrellas hasta que se perdió por la oscuridad.

Pasaron otros minutos inexorables, nadie medió palabra alguna. Estaban más atentos a lo que ocurría afuera de la pompa, pero no ocurrió nada que suscitara alarma.

Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo, Elia se apresuró a desvanecer el campo. Se escuchaba la respiración de uno y otro, un poco extasiados pero tranquilos. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, Torom encendió la lucecilla típica de su dedo índice, lastimando a más de uno y siendo agradecido por otros. Pudieron ver más paredes y una especie de rampa a su flanco derecho, sin escalones y que se proyectaba al subsuelo. De ahí salieron el búho y el halcón que mostraron alegría al ver a sus amos y se unieron a ellos.

Era hora de reanudar su camino.

Un dato curioso es que todas las paredes, hasta el techo estaban cubiertas de uno de los muchos lenguajes antiguos. Sikoth lo identificó pero no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir los pasos de sus compañeros y cuidar a que Elia y Lyra no resbalaran. Aparte la lectura no podía ser cómoda, la mayoría de las letras habían perdido sus caracteres.

El descenso se hizo lo más lento, en ocasiones tuvieron que parar, pues a Zul por su fino olfato también era el más sensible a que se le metiera el polvo o hilos de telarañas ya abandonadas por sus huéspedes. Más de un sonoro estornudo les había puesto de punta los pelos de la nuca y aparte, Jason había ido en todo el camino con la mano extendida para tentar la pared y llegaba a sentir los caparazones de uno que otro caracol del desierto. Unos dormidos desde hace muchos años y otros muertos. Nunca había visto algo así, más bien sentido, ni siquiera en el Templo de Horth donde su madre lo llevaba a orar.

Al final, cuando creían que habían estado caminando en círculos se abrió una especie de cámara subterránea. Elia ayudó a Torom a iluminar más el área hueca. Era una sala circular cuyo acceso se limitaba a cinco escalones hechos de piedras, que más bien parecían corales fosilizados.

- Llegamos a un pequeño santuario – Aclaró Ludovico abriéndose paso entre la maga y el ojiverde. Se encorvó un poco y descendió humilde y quedamente la desgastada escalinata de la entrada, hasta que un olor mezclado entre tierra y aceite le hizo detenerse. Después un aroma a mirra golpeó sus fosas nasales. Era curioso pues no le era tan desagradable del todo.

Ahora todos avanzaron, poniendo sus pies sobre el piso de baldosa roja. Encaminaron sus pasos hasta que apareció un altar. Al fondo se alzaba un macizo y gigantesco bloque circular de roca granita en cuyo centro se hallaba grabada una estrella de seis puntas, aunque cada una era más corta o larga que la otra. Zul se aventuró a decir que estaban pintadas con diferentes colores, aunque no todos lo vieron con la misma agudeza que él.

- Es el mismo símbolo que vimos en el interior de las Montañas de Oth, ¿Recuerdan chicos?- Exclamó Jason. Los demás asintieron.

- Eso es una señal que hubo y o hay por aquí la última pieza que estamos buscando.- Torom se rascó la nuca, analizando las cosas.

- Y si es así, aquí tenemos al eterno vigilante.- Puntualizó Sikoth señalando lo que había por encima del dibujo.

Era una estatua gigante, tallada en roca que al parecer fue extraída de los volcanes submarinos. Eso fue confirmado por Elia, confirmaba ser otra vez, una erudita en cualquier tema.

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible? Si el mar se halla muy lejos de aquí – Zul se preguntó para si mismo. Koru lo escuchó e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

- Una vez Renke, nuestro maestro nos platicó que este desierto, antes de recibir la gracia de Halom era conocido con otro nombre: Desierto de Cristal.- Contó los detalles que comenzó a rescatar de su memoria. Metió su mano al bolsillo roto de su pantalón y sintió la frialdad de la piedra Kiom, la que le ayudaba a mirar a su pasado. Entrecerró los ojos y prosiguió - Las leyendas cuentan que hubo una época, hace miles de años que el Desierto de Cristal estaba cubierto con las aguas del océano de Ion por gracia de Sibel. En ellas se afirma también que sus hermanos, en especial los dioses Odla, Elia y Reivaj decidieron elevar la tierra para que las criaturas solitarias del mundo pudiesen tener un hogar donde vivir. El dios del fuego lanzó una bocana para secar la tierra, y ¡woalá!. Los que habitaron siglos después de esa acción en agradecimiento debieron edificar algunas efigies en honor de su dios protector. Y esta parece ser una de esas atañas creaciones.

Ludovico tuvo que darle la razón. Mantuvo esa mirada penetrante en la estatua. Representaba la figura de un hermoso joven hombre de pie, cuyos cabellos que a pesar del polvo emitía un color rojo bronce. El rostro parecía estar relajado en un estado de persuasión, sus manos tocaban su pecho, exactamente a la altura del corazón. De ahí sobresalían unas llamas y un sitio plano donde al parecer sus adoradores situaban un plato hondo para quemar incienso. A esa persona la había visto en otro lugar y si se no equivocaba había sido en los frescos que adornaban la sala del trono donde gobernaba Aghamen.

- Se trata del buen Reivaj.- Confirmó el mismo en voz alta. Los demás se quedaron admirados y miraron la estatua de otra manera, algo respetuosa por así decirlo.

Elia en eso, se fijó que frente a la imagen se encontraban una puerta redonda. Se dirigió a ella y trató de meter los dedos por una hendidura que había en el centro de ella. Tiró un poco. Nada. Volvió a tirar con más fuerza pero fue estéril su esfuerzo. Estaban cerradas a cal y canto. Pasó la mano enguantada por ella. Sintió, aunque no veía que una especie de círculo partido en dos estaba en la plancha.

- Sikoth – Llamó la Greniana al aprendiz de Ardilla Silenciosa - ¿Puedes venir un segundo?-

El muchacho de ojos negros se acercó presuroso en el acto. Había visto como su amiga había querido abrir las puertas y no había podido moverlas ni un milésimo. Se sujetó de la misma para probar él pero Elia lo detuvo. Le mostró lo que había encontrado escrito.

- ¿Puedes alcanzar a leer lo que dice aquí?

Asintió con su práctico silencio. Le pidió a Torom si podía asistirles con más luz. Una vez dispuesto sopló sobre la plancha del portón y a trompicones leyó en su mente. Lo hizo una y otra vez y una vez seguro lo repitió para que todos lo oyeran.

"Reivaj, ardiendo al pos del lucero llamado sol. Calor hirviente al compás del amor y la pasión…En el cielo brilla, en el corazón calla"

- Mi hermano lo hizo otra vez. Debiste ser políglota - Koru se mostró orgulloso de su hermano menor. Le fue a dar unas palmadas en su espalda, haciendo que Sikoth se relajara.

- ¿Pero que significa eso?- Lyra estaba confundida.

- Alguna clave o guía que tal vez que nos ayude a abrir esta puerta. Probablemente detrás se halle la pluma, ¿no creen?- Comentó la Greniana estudiando la consigna.

- La verdad se me haría muy sencillo que en verdad así fuese.- Dudó Derdim arrugando la nariz, ya acostumbrando a las trampas - No me gusta el asunto.  
Ludovico pasó a tratar de ser indulgente y habló con juicio, seguido por Lyra un poco más sosegada:

- No tenemos otra opción más que arriesgarnos. No sería la primera vez.

- Maese Ludovico tiene razón, además estamos todos juntos.-

- Si esto debe ser fácil, dejémoslo así.- Dijo Zul relamiéndose sus propios labios con la lengua.- Veamos, repite lo que dijiste, Sikoth.

El muchacho lo hizo al punto y el híbrido centró su atención a una parte de la declamación.

- Mmmm, veamos. "Reivaj, ardiendo al pos del lucero llamado sol… En el cielo brilla, en el corazón calla".- Al instante se le cruzó la mente la imagen del espejo que vio al entrar. Se pegó la palma de la mano con el puño del otro maravillado de lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.- ¡Bingo!, ¡Ya lo tengo!

Antes que le llenaran de preguntas, sacó el espejo de la diosa Lathia, con su peculiar marco dorado y cuya superficie había reflejaba el cielo infinito de color de azul, pero que ahora era más opaco.

Empleando la superficie del espejo de la diosa, Zul la usó para reflejar en ella la luz que emitía Torom sobre la puerta. Observaron que la hoja de la lámina se tragaba la luminiscencia, parecía que la resguardaba un instante y luego la reflejaba como un disparo. Lo apuntó hacía su objetivo pero nada ocurrió.

Lo volvió a intentar, buscando un switch, un hueco o algo que recibiera la ráfaga, pero fue infructuoso.

No podían cruzar el umbral.

- ¡Maldición! - Furioso, el chico mestizo espetó una cadena de maldiciones y casi estrellaba el espejo al suelo de no haber sido por Ludovico que se lo quitó a último momento.

- Tranquilo, Azurrillo.- Le revolvió los cabellos. El chico gruñó un poco - No puede romper algo que le costó trabajo obtenerlo. ¡Anda! Se te ocurrieron ideas prácticas que cualquiera hubiese pensando pero otra cosa intentaba decirnos esa leyenda.

- ¡Uy! ¡Ojala Lidda estuviera con nosotros!- Koru dijo con cierta añoranza a la pequeña Aguijón de Araña. Todos la echaban de menos.

Zul estaba ya cabizbajo cuando de repente, al ladear el espejo para soltar el último rayo de luz a un lugar cualesquiera, éste empezó a vibrar. El mismo efecto se propagó en la espada de Pies de Fuego que soltó varios chisporroteos dorados, lo mismo ocurrió con las piezas que cargaban los demás, peor no tan fuertes como la de Horth. Jason la sacó de su funda y sintió que era atraído magnéticamente por la estatua de Reivaj.

- ¡Que cojo…!- Gritó Zul más asombrado que asustado. El espejo parecía que quería escaparse de él y dirigirse a la obra esculpida.

Torom corrió a auxiliar a su amigo. Juntos intentaban contener la pieza. No fue hasta que Sikoth después de algunos segundos de vacilación clamó a todo pulmón.

- Ya lo tengo. ¡Zul!, ¡refleja la estatua del dios en el espejo!-

- ¡¿Qué dices?!-

Antes de a acertar a hacer lo que le gritaba el joven ladrón, Torom puso erguida el espejo para que capturara la imagen del Reivaj de los cabellos rojos. Una sacudida azotó el lugar, las paredes rugieron y un tañido de campanas y de tambores se escuchó a través de los ladrillos. Las chicas perdieron el equilibrio pero fueron asistidas a tiempo por Koru y Ludovico.

Los ojos de la estatua cobraron vida, se levantaron los párpados hechos de tierra y dejaron al descubierto unos iris rubíes granates. De ellos emergió una llamarada de fuego y se precipitó con el espejo y detrás de donde se podía reflectar la imagen salió otro chorro y se impactó contra la puerta. A duras penas los otros pudieron esquivar semejante centella. La misma chirrió como si le hubiera echado agua y fuego a la vez. Salió un vaporoso humo que pronto inundó la cámara y pareció que dio dos giros en su propio eje.

Después se abrió con otro sonido pero muy agudo que casi dejaba a todos sordos hasta la locura.

Elia intentó acercarse a la entrada de la puerta, dispuesta a fijarse si estaba ahí la pluma, pero las mismas brumas y el dolor en los oídos no la dejó del todo. Sin embargo constató que ahí no había nada más que brumas. Intentó volver a formar su burbuja para envolverlos a todos y salir de ahí hasta que una masa de neblina, una nube rojiza y blanca la rodeó. Quiso gritar, patalear pero sinceramente no pudo. El exceso de calor y frío la comenzaron a asfixiar. Antes de caer en la oscuridad alcanzó a escuchar el grito horrorizado de Jason.

- ¡Corran! –

Pero era ya demasiado tarde.

El nubarrón de fuego y hielo, o eso parecía ser los succionó uno a uno. Todos cayeron rendidos. De nada sirvieron sus habilidades con la magia o armas, ni siquiera su inteligencia. Sufrieron lo mismo que Elia, con la diferencia que no sentían ser incinerados o morir de hipotermia, sino que eran arrastrados a penetrar dentro de la piel de roca de la piedra de Reivaj o dentro del espejo de su hermana Lathia.

- Despierta…-

Su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, se sentía en una cruda sensación de seguir flotando, quiso quedarse un poco más tiempo ahí porque sentía que si abría los ojos le daría de punzadas la cabeza, pero obligándose así mismo levantó sus párpados para atender a quien la llamaba, de manera sutil, parecía un canto o una voz bajo el agua. Recordó a las nereidas que una vez ayudó hace mucho tiempo.

- Despierta, Torom–

Unos ojos verdes clavados tan cerca de lo suyos por un momento le removieron todo el cuerpo. A pesar de las brumas de algodón sintió que esos ojos eran tan penetrantes pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que sumamente dulces. Sabía de quien eran.

- Me asustaste, Lyra.- Comentó el mercenario irguiéndose un poco llevándose los dedos a sus cuencas oculares para frotárselos y sacarse un poco la niebla que le molestaba. Al terminar se quedó mirando fijamente la palma de sus manos y confirmó que todavía veía ese humo extraño.- Creo que aún yo no he despertado muy bi…-

No pudo finalizar la frase. Había alzado la cabeza para observar a la shinobi y al hacerlo se quedó de piedra, en verdad creyó que se había convertido en uno con la efigie de Reivaj. Sintió que el corazón se le paraba.

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos, los apretó tan fuertemente hasta que le dolieron. Si estaba soñando seguro se odiaría así mismo como nunca antes.

- No es culpa de tu visión Torom Derdim y tampoco es un sueño.- La blanca mano de quien le hablaba le acarició la frente y las mejillas, también forzándolo a mirarle. Limpiando unas motas de lágrimas que comenzaron a querer fluir de los ojos del muchacho.

La miró directo a sus ojos, aquellos ojos color esmeralda que eran lo único que quería ver.

Rememoró entre las nieblas aquél amanecer en el Santa Lydia. El sol en todo su esplendor guiñando sus rayos semejantes al más pulido oro surgiendo de un marco azul, del océano de Mitra.

- Tyra.-

Todo en él se había formado un nudo, no sabía que decir, no que hacer. Sólo repetir ese nombre. La muchacha dejó caer la cascada de rizos rojizos y tocó su frente con la de él, sonriéndole como solo ella solía hacerlo le confirmó.

- La misma, mi estimado mercenario…-

No pudo evitar sonreír y llorar a la vez. Atrapó el cuerpo de la muchacha entre sus brazos, atrayéndola hacía si mismo, la ojiverde se limitó a echarle sus brazos alrededor del cuello susurrarle palabras que él sólo pudo escuchar. Por un momento sintió que no estrechaba a alguien de carne, músculos y hueso, sino como aire comprimido, pero eso era lo de menos. Ella estaba ahí, con él.

Una salva de aplausos sonó detrás de ellos. Torom se separó un poco de Tyra y vio, igual con un poco de dificultad por la niebla a sus amigos. Zul había estallado en carcajadas y con lágrimas a punto de saltársele al igual que algunos fluidos nasales le señalaba burlón.

- ¡Ves como siempre pones esa cara de idiota cuando estás con ella!

Torom se puso colorado ante las risas de los demás. Hasta Sikoth parecía estar alegre por él y le animaba con varios movimientos afirmativos de cabeza. Lo curioso es que Lyra estaba a lado de él contemplando la escena. Fue entonces que inspeccionó de arriba abajo a la pelirroja que seguía hincada con él. Llevaba la misma ropa como la última vez que la vio, idéntica a la que portaba la hermana Lyra.

Llevaba la túnica corta blanca muy ceñida al cuerpo que cubría la parte baja de su cuello, pecho, vientre, espalda, brazos y hasta los muslos. Esta sujeta a sus caderas con un grueso cinturón de plata. Sobre la túnica blanca lleva puesta otra especie de túnica de color gris más delgada que estaba sujeta a su pecho y cubría lo que la otra no hacía. La túnica gris esta abierta de los lados dejando ver sus largos muslos. Las mismas botas de piel, le cubrían hasta el empeine pero unas mallas oscuras sobresalían de las botas hasta llegar arriba de las rodillas que estaban escondidas por unas rodilleras metálicas. En sus hombros sin embargo no llevaba las típicas hombreras armadura ni los guanteletes.

¡Un momento! Torom volvió a fijarse en los pies de Tyra. No parecían tocar el suelo, sino que parecían formar parte de un espiral de humo. Por pura inercia él se vio los suyos propios, aparecían normal. Escrutó de nuevo los bellos ojos de la Celeniana y ella asintió con una mueca de tristeza.

- No soy un fantasma, eso está claro, pero si algo parecido.

Dejaron de reír los demás y Tyra supo que necesitaban una explicación. Todos habían despertado minutos antes que Torom y habían visto a su antigua amiga y colega, se habían alegrado y habían esperado a que el chico despertara. Había salido bien pero ahora venía lo aparentemente crudo del asunto. El mercenario se limitó a ponerse de pie.

En eso una clase de ser se acercó por detrás de San Espada. Este volteó y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba. No hizo falta comprobar su vestimenta, con verle la cara fue suficiente.

Y le vio más que eso porque también vio un puño estrellarse en su frente y aunque no lo derribo si le dejó ver estrellitas de colores.

- Ludovico – Era Dazaja. Estaba cruzado de brazos. Parecía que era un genio de la lámpara. Le observó por unos momentos, igual miró al grupo pero después, ignorándoles volvió a encararse al ex caballero y le dio un fuerte empujón a la altura del pecho - ¡Se supone que deberían de ayudarnos a salir y en cambio se les ocurrió entrar! -

Ludovico no supo que decir, los demás tampoco. Tyra tampoco se atrevió a despegar los labios. No hacía falta, alguien les daría todas las respuestas en una sola.

- Bienvenidos.- Dijo Dazaja seca pero irónicamente y levantó la mano presentando el sitio. Parecía una ciudad abandonada, con casa y edificios descoloridos, sin vida, pero en realidad de desierta no tenía nada. Varios seres con el mismo aspecto en los pies que él y Tyra se presentaron entonces, a lo lejos observando la improvisada reunión. - Bienvenido al interior del Espejo de Lathia.

No hubo mucho que explicar. Los aventureros cayeron en cuenta que en realidad se hallaban dentro del Espejo. Todos concordaron con los mismos síntomas que tuvieron cuando esa masa incandescente los atrapó y se sintieron cruzar un umbral brillante. No había sido esa puerta del Templo, sino que habían entrado por otra, de origen más espiritual.

- Entonces lo que decía esas palabras: "Reivaj, ardiendo al pos del lucero llamado sol. Calor hirviente al compás del amor y la pasión…En el cielo brilla, en el corazón calla" significaba que entre la pluma del dios del Fuego y de la diosa del Cielo había una conexión especial.- Meditó Koru interpelando a su hermano. Éste asintió.

- Al mencionar "sol" y "cielo" inmediatamente me hizo pensar en Reivaj y Lathia. Si reflejábamos esa estatua con el espejo era de esperarse que reaccionaran.

- Sorprendente, Joven Hermano del Joven del Búho.- Ludovico mostraba una cara entre maliciosa y satisfecha.

Después Tyra les confirmó que las otras personas a las que habían visto asomándose para ver a los recién llegados eran otras muchas almas atrapadas, víctimas de alguien que usó el espejo de manera más que indebida o quizás no. Ahí había de todo: ancianos, mujeres, hombres, niños, mestizos, bestias y de todas profesiones, estaturas y edades. Trabajadores y otros impíos desgraciados.

- Este sitio me da frío – Comentó Zul. Miraba fijamente que al pronunciar sus palabras sacaba una especie de bao de la boca. Parecía que su garganta estaba fumando una pipa.

- ¿No sienten algo? – Preguntó Elia sintiendo de pronto entumecidos los pies.

- Aparte de frío ¿qué otra cosa si no? – Dijo Koru para después ver su hombro y después fijarse en el de Jason

- Así se siente cuando uno llega aquí.- Contestó Dazaja, más para informar a Ludovico que a cualquiera de ellos. – Además dejen de quejarse, de cierta forma ustedes en esta zona todavía conservan su cuerpo carnal.

- Eso nos hace más susceptibles, creo.- Intervino Sikoth abrazando a Lyra que también le castañeaban los dientes.

- Es curioso. Ni Riwl ni Huggin están con nosotros – Volvió a tomar la palabra el chico del búho.

Se llevó la mano y al volver a palpar, volteó y puso una cara de espanto. Siguió el chequeo por todo su cuerpo y contrariado llamó la atención de sus compañeros, excepto de Torom que seguía embelesado y un poco apartado conversando en voz baja con la pelirroja.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto o tomado mi espada?

Zul rodeó al joven, inspeccionándolo descaradamente de arriba hacia abajo. Soltó un silbido de desaprobación.

- ¿Dónde la has dejado?

- La traía conmigo desde que dejamos la carpa en el desierto. Revisé muy bien.-

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Lyra de la nada. Todos voltearon preocupados. La muchacha no dejaba de restregarse los dorsos de las manos. Sikoth se acercó y le pidió una explicación.

- No tra-tra-igo pue-pues-tos los-los guante-te-le-le-tes.- Contestó tartamudeando, nerviosa y desconcertada. Le mostró y Sikoth las atrapó observando incrédulo. Después se buscó así mismo y supo que su espada larga también había volado.

- Chicos…yo tampoco traigo consigo el Báculo de la Ciencia.- Pronto dijo Elia al explorando e l sitio donde comúnmente guardaba su bastón mágico.

- ¡Qué montón de descuidados! – Bufó el chico mestizo, alzando los brazos en lo alto y agitándolos tan rápido como si simularan que fuesen las alas de un colibrí. .- ¿Qué no saben que es peligroso andar así sin armas? Aprende de mi que yo si tomo todas las precauciones y cuido mi va…-

Zul no pudo terminar de hablar. La boca se le secó pues al querer sacar su vara se dio cuenta que tampoco la portaba. Del desconcierto pasó al enojo y comenzó a jalar el cuello de las camisas de todos los hombres.

- ¡¿Quién me ha robado?!-

- Será mejor que te tranquilices, Zul.- Le llamó la atención Tyra quien junto el mercenario se habían acercado a escuchar. Se plantó a dos cuartas de él, le sonrió y le despeinó los de por si revoltosos cabellos negros.- Sigues siendo un chiquillo aunque ya no tan escandaloso.

Zul se sonrojó y aguantó abrir la boca para protestar. Dazaja después de reprocharle una y otra vez a Ludovico, adelantándose, fue directo al grano:

- Para que dejen de preocuparse les diré que las armas del mundo de Mimir, hechas por seres humanos o cualesquiera sin importar que hayan utilizado magia, alquimia o cualquier método para su creación no son permitidas en este sitio, donde pernoctan las almas cautivas por el poder del sagrado Espejo de Lathia. Tampoco sus aves están aquí por "x" o "y" razón y esa sí no la sé.-

- ¿Y entonces porqué yo si tengo todavía en mis manos la Espada de Horth.- Inquirió curioso Jason mostrando la brillante arma. Dazaja arqueó las cejas, igual de manera inquisitiva y un poco dura. Pies de Fuego entendió y bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzado. Él mismo supo la respuesta que bien Elia enfatizó.

- Porque es una pieza de la pluma.-

Al momento Lyra sacó de su cuello la cadena donde había colgado el medallón de alas de Ikah; Ludovico el Collar de Sibel y tanteó el de Odla; Jason hizo lo mismo con sus respectivas plumas de Horth y Elia y Zul señaló el cielo:

- Es cierto, y si bien como dijo Dazzy estamos dentro del espejo no significa que no se halle presente.

Dazaja se encrespó al oír el apelativo que le había dado el chico lobo, pero por acción de Ludovico quien a duras penas logró contener una malograda risa no objetó nada. En eso, Torom dio un paso al frente y se situó al centro del círculo que habían formado sus compañeros. Gravemente mostró algo que a bien ciencia no le convenció del todo esa explicación, no es que dudara de Dazaja, pero sentía que le asistía la razón:

- Qué alguien me diga entonces ¿cómo es que yo si porto mi espada?-

Era cierto. El espadón dorado que él solamente podía manipular no se había desvanecido. Hasta Ludovico le picó con su dedo índice para comprobar su solidez.

- Es raro. – Dazaja se puso en actitud pensativa.- Según sé, la diosa Lathia no permitía ningún tipo de arma entrara a sus dominios, excepto la de sus hermanos.

- Somnoliento Espadachín.- Habló el ex caballero, poniéndole una mano al hombro, al verlo el ojiverde comprobó que tampoco tenía en su poder sus dagas y el intimidante látigo.- ¿Sabe cuál es el verdadero origen de esta espada?

- Lo ignoro. Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre ha estado conmigo. Theles y Marcia, mis padres adoptivos nunca me mencionaron de donde la obtuvieron. Con ella comencé a forjar mi propia autodisciplina y entrenamiento-

- ¿Escuchan eso? – Dijo Elia cortando las explicaciones de Torom y volteando hacia el punto de origen donde comenzó a escuchar un cierto cuchicheo. Se viró con severidad, pensando que serían las otras almas que se habían congregado. Pero sólo veía a las mismas vagar de aquí y allá perdiéndose en las casas. Ahora ese rumor se convirtieron en pasos, producto de unos ahuecados botines, tan firmes como los que daban ellos. No eran producto de un alma.

Dazaja se adelantó un poco para inspeccionar quien era, Tyra hizo lo mismo pero Torom no consintió separarse de ella a pesar de que le dijo que aguardara. Y pronto una figura se materializó en la espesura de aquel pueblo. Sus cabellos azules y su exótica capa lo delataron, además esa risa de despreocupación que chocaba.

-Es Candras.- Nombró Sikoth con la máxima desconfianza.

*****************

- ¿Cómo rayos entró aquí? – Jason soltó un exabrupto. Había puesto los ojos en blanco – Se había quedado a distraer a los soldados en Aleia con el caballo que traía Torom…

- Pensé que le habíamos perdido la pista después de ir a Ghadren.- Se lamentó Zul poniéndose de cuclillas.- Estábamos mejor sin él.

Los demás a su manera mostraron enfado. Koru fue el que soltó más de una maldición airosa. Elia le lanzó severas y furtivas miradas de desafío. Estuvo a punto de ir a increparle junto con el primero, pero Ludovico con una señal les pidió que no lo hiciesen. También tenía sus dudas. No era nada normal que ese tipo hubiera penetrado los dominios de una reliquia sagrada. Pies de Fuego dedujo que San Espada había decidido mantener los ojos bien abiertos, observarle y llegado el preciso momento decapitarle, por decirlo de una manera literal. Dazaja lo supo y tampoco hizo comentario alguno. Ese tipo, si era lo que pensaban, solo se delataría.

Candras llegó a la altura de Torom. Sabía que su presencia había provocado cierto impacto y malas caras pero siguió en sus trece, normal. Sabía a leguas que todos desde un principio lo habían considerado sospechoso y nada grato. Le tendió la mano al mercenario.

- Disculpa, perdí el caballo que me hiciste favor de prestarme.

- Eso no importa, hay cosas más por las que merecen una explicación.- Frunció el ceño, se negó a corresponder al saludo y en cambio tomó la de Tyra para alejarla un poco de la cercanía de ese sujeto. El peliazul entendió los recelos y la retiro. Siguió sin perder la sonrisa.

- Oh sí, claro. Me imagino que te refieres a como salí de Aleia y el asunto del ejército.

- No necesariamente. – Sikoth preparó el terreno cuidadosamente. Él si había captado la intención de Ludovico.- De seguro nos fuiste siguiendo.

- Algo así. Una vez escapado del corazón de esa ciudadela me topé con algunos soldados que comenzaron a cubrir los flancos. Me tomaron como un ciudadano sobreviviente y sin hacer muchos comentarios dejaron que saliera. Uno de ellos, al parecer el decurión a cargo soltó un rumor que las gentes a quienes perseguían se habían fugado por el subterráneo y las apestosas cloacas, que su jefe, un ninja ya lo intuía y que aún así no había reaccionado tan violentamente como en otras anteriores ocasiones. Supuse que se trataba de ustedes y como solo había una sola salida de los túneles de desecho seguí el camino. Fueron por varios días cuando pude tomar otro rastro de ustedes.- Calló un momento, se quitó la gabardina y fue a sentarse encima de ella. Los demás seguían expectantes con su relato. – Al ir cabalgando auxilié en el camino hacia la Zona del Silencio a un par de ladrones heridos y malolientes con un poco de pan. Entre sus charlas mencionaron que por fin los gremios del bajo mundo podrían descansar en paz pues las Asesinas Ciegas habían sido aniquiladas. De ahí tomé otras pesquisas de otras personas y sin más me guiaron hasta Halom. Debo decir que tuve que echar mano de mi baraja.

Dicho esto sacó un mazo de gruesas cartas. Elia reconoció las láminas. Eran una serie de carticellas, como así ella los llamaba, pertenecientes a una de las muchas y muy antiguas formas de adivinación que prescribía el Libro de Thoth o Libro de la Vida. Cada carta tenía dibujados una sucesión de varios símbolos, personas, animales y cosas animadas e inanimadas.

- ¿Nos encontraste con solo usar el tarot?.. La Greniana creyó sentirse mareada. En sus clases había visto mucho de ello pero no le había atraído tanto la atención. Lo veía un poco como a charlatanería.- ¿Tú pudiste dar con el Templo de Reivaj sólo con eso?

Candras volvió a reír, picando a la innata hechicera, no podía aceptar que a ellos si les había costado mucho trabajo dar con la ubicación exacta. Entonces el hombre sacó una carta de la baraja y se la fue a mostrar: Tenía retratado el desierto y lo que simulaba el cielo unas siete estrellas alineadas de una forma especial. Torom recordó como estaban esos luceros en la noche cuando bajaron hacia el Templo.

- No precisamente, debo añadir que poseo un poquito desarrollado mi intuición y mi visión. Fui estudiante de magia como tú, pequeña Elia.

No le agradó mucho el "pequeña" a la preciosa maga. Se aguantó las ganas de darle unas buenas bofetadas a ese bocón que siguió dando cátedra de sus andanzas.

- De todas maneras no fue más complicado. Ustedes me ahorraron la búsqueda. Encontré una tienda de campaña sin desarmar, un frondoso tótem y como las tormentas de arenisca se hallaban ausentes me encontré con más de dos pares de huellas. ¿Ah que no era tan difícil saber a donde me llevaron?. Y bien – Palmoteó un poco.- Bajé por el faro como los dioses me dieron a entender. Cuando lo hice y me disponía a llamarles a gritos vi una luz que se proyectó por todo mi cuerpo. Desperté con un frió que me calaba los huesos y escuché sus voces. Decidí ver y hemos aquí.- Concluyó.

Ludovico se rascó la barbilla. "Aquí no cuadra nada" Se dijo pero siguió distante. Dazaja supo sus pensamientos. Los jóvenes la verdad no le creían ni pío y Candras lo sabía pero le daba igual. A decir mucho parte de esa historia era algo "surrealista", por lo que se adelantó. Se puso de pie y con cierta energía tomó el brazo de Sikoth. Lo jaló del grupo y lo arrinconó al otro extremo del grupo. Los demás reaccionaron, Koru bufó, se fue tras y ellos y le amenazó con que no se atreviera a poner sus inmundas manos en su hermano, pero Ludovico reaccionó y les ordenó a la paz.

- Sikoth no es tonto. Dejen que él tomé la iniciativa.

- ¡Ese Candras puede hacerlo daño!- Lyra se mostró angustiada, apretó con sus dedos de manera afligida los brazos de Ludovico que la había retenido en su carrera de ir por los hermanos. -¡Puede ser una trampa!

- En efecto, se trata de una trampa, Señorita.- Le acarició los cabellos tratando de aliviarle.- Pero es cuando debe aprender a confiar en sus aliados y dejarle bien claro al enemigo que así es.

Elia ahora fue quien acudió al lado de la chica de cabellos negros. Tyra hizo otro tanto, diciéndole a su hermana que atendiera en el fondo lo dicho por Maese. Jason, junto a Torom y Zul vigilaron a lo lejos a los otros tres. Dazaja, el que tenía mejor visión ya que estaba acostumbrado al ambiente vio que del trío sólo hablaba Candras.

- ¿Sabes, Sikoth? – Candras estaba cogiendole firmemente y mostrando esa risa sardónica.- Me preguntaba si…ahora que ya se han ocupado de aquellos asuntos, y ahora andan aquí; estarían interesados en conseguir una parte de la pluma de Oth -

- ¿Nos dirás donde se encuentra? - El hombre había captado su atención. Siempre había admitido desde un principio que él no estaba interesado en aquello realmente, conocía perfectamente el deseo de Lyra, el de liberarse de la poderosa maldición que seguía dentro de ella, un berseker oculto que no tardaría en ser liberado. También valoraba el sinnúmero de sacrificios que todos habían tenido que padecer.

- No era ese precisamente lo que habíamos pactado en un principio cuando nos conocimos...o ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Se hubieran ahorrado muchos sinsabores si me hubiesen ofrecido un poquito de su atención- Hizo una breve pausa. Sikoth había soltado una exclamación ahogada, poco mal contenida e interrogándole si él sabía que la pluma de Reivaj estaba dentro del Espejo, pero no le hizo caso - Pues bien, primero tienen que ayudarme a deshacerme de quien les había dicho en aquel entonces.

De nuevo el muchacho sintió la piel como de gallina. No era cobarde en absoluto pero en ese momento se preguntó quien era en verdad ese Candras. ¿Cómo permitieron que viajara con ellos como si nada? Recordó en efecto cuando se tropezaron con él y varias señales que les había dado, pocas pero seguras se habían enfocado alrededor de la Pluma de Oth.

- Pero no somos asesinos a sueldo- Protestó el muchacho, apretando los puños. Tomando lo último dicho por su acompañante. - Además, estamos en un lugar donde no podemos usar armas.

- Pero sí están tras la pluma, no debería ser obstáculo. Además esta persona de quien te he hablado se encuentra aquí y puedo asegurarte que está vinculada de cierto modo a aquel ninja Ugishi.- De nuevo dejó mudo al muchacho. - Por lo tanto él también está detrás de muchos de los obstáculos que se les han presentado y lo seguirán haciendo... sería matar dos pájaros con la misma piedra. Además, ya habían aceptado esto en su momento, no se pueden retractar ahora...

Muy a su pesar, Sikoth no encontraba fallo a su lógica. Candras tenía razón en casi todo, desde que habían acordado en aquellos términos él había esperado pacientemente y había llegado la hora de cumplir. Pero aún así, había cierta reticencia en su interior, algo no le agradaba, la seguridad de sus amigos corría peligro. Sin embargo estaban a un solo paso de reunir la última pieza pluma, se encontraba la posibilidad de librar a Lyra del mal que la aquejaba.

- Pues… no tenemos más remedio supongo - Dijo sonriendo un poco; no confiaba en Candras eso era seguro, pero pensó que era mejor cubrir algunos de sus pensamientos con un pequeño manto de disimulo.

- Perfecto. En un rato nos encaminaremos.

- Ya lo tenías todo planeado entonces.

- Algo así, algo así. Por ahora... avisa a tus amigos - Tras lo cual se alejó y se dejó caer por allí. Pero antes de que Sikoth se alejara le advirtió.- Por cierto, debes saber que entre mis averiguaciones y mi calidad de aprendiz de gurú, no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo dentro del Espejo. De hecho el hombre de pelo blanco debe saberlo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Este es un sitio atestado de manera exclusiva por sólo almas, que bien sabes que están cautivas y no por su libre albedrío. Ustedes entraron con todo su cuerpo físico. Piénsalo bien. El que hayan encontrado una entrada no les asegura que salgan airosos.- Señaló al supuesto firmamento. Sikoth le siguió y vio una gigantesca luna en su fase de luna llena…cambiando poco a poco a la fase de cuarto menguante. El muchacho creyó que ese cambio estaba yendo demasiado rápido y ¡en un mismo día! Candras siguió hablando con acento irónico - Si conocieras la historia de Lathia y Reivaj, antes que se inventaran los relojes de arena y los predecesores de los humanos tomaran nota de las sombras creando el reloj del sol, se guiaban con el movimiento de los grandes astros. Pero ¿quién te dice que las horas, minutos y segundos aquí sean iguales en el globo de Mimir. En las leyendas cuando la luna llegue a ser nueva, todo habrá terminado…-

Sikoth no escuchó más y se echó a correr. Casi tropezaba con Koru quien también se le veía pálido, todo lo había escuchado en efecto. El encargado de hablar con los demás fue precisamente el hermano mayor pues el otro se había quedado sin aliento pues había estado escuchando. Koru tenía una capacidad de recuperación excelente.

- No te preocupes, de los demás me haré cargo yo - Le dijo con un guiño a Sikoth, quien con la opacidad reinante difícilmente pudo notarlo.

"No será difícil pues todos de una forma u otra vamos a por la pluma"  
Eso pensaba él, pero también formaba parte de su deseo ferviente de reunirla. "Por Circe y por ti, Sikoth"

Al acabar todos se hallaban conmocionados y mirando constantemente a la luna. Ludovico confirmó lo predicho por Candras.

- Tenemos que movernos rápido. O todos nos quedaremos aquí para siempre. No podremos sacar al buen Dazaja ni a la señorita Tyra, todo se habrá perdido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que podrán encontrar la pluma? Inquirió agriamente Dazaja mirando al otro de cierta forma."Veamos que tanto estudiaste para cumplir con ese oficio de dizque Ensamblador".

- Pues no lo sé. Si tomamos en cuenta que no llevamos mucho aquí desde que llegamos, hemos estando hablando y la luna ya esta cambiando…- Ludovico comenzó a hacer ciertos cálculos mentales y torpemente dio su hipótesis:- Unas tres a cuatro bonitas horas…

Raro panorama.

El clima también comenzó a ponerse raro. Fue enfriándose a medida que se habían puesto en camino y se acercaban a su objetivo. Se alejaron bastante de la ciudad perdida y al parecer penetraban los dominios de una seca floresta.

Hasta el momento Candras apenas si había dado explicaciones, había sido Koru quién había informado al resto. Pero tampoco él ni su hermano contaban con mucha información a excepción de la persona tras la cual iban estaba relacionado con el joven de alguna manera y que lo había traicionado, también le había mandado seguirlos; al ver todos sus logros pensó que no era mala idea usarlos para poder rebelársele (según él). Pero no les había dicho siquiera el nombre de esta persona, ni por qué estaría en un sitio así, tan inhóspito y sobretodo tan oculto.

Y fue a esa altura del viaje cuando Candras dejó escapar ciertos datos, mientras dejaban de trotar y caminaban un poco para no fatigarse.

- Podría decirse que es mi falso mentor -

- ¿Falso mentor? - preguntó Jasón curioso.

- Él prometió enseñarme el camino de los conjuros y las runas antiguas…pero al final, sólo lo hizo para tenerme tras ustedes.

- ¿Y quién es ese mago? ¿Es conocido entre los de su clase? - Fue el turno de Elia.

- Yo creo que no… Algunas personas prefieren mantener un perfil bajo... pero eso sí, no es por falta de habilidad, eso puedo garantizarlo.

- Pero ¿sabes una cosa? no nos has dicho en ningún momento cuál es su nombre – Puntualizó Lyra, intrigada y con cierta desconfianza opacándole los hermosos ojos.

- ¿Ah no? - Preguntó sonriendo - Pero ya es hora de continuar, de lo contrario no llegaremos nunca - Dijo poniéndose en pie, cosa que si bien no agradó a nadie, todos lo imitaron.

- Pero lo cierto que sea cual sea su nombre, no me da mucha confianza y menos de ti - Observó Koru.

- Sus razones tendrá y las mías también - Agregó Candras y fue lo último que mencionó aquella ocasión.

- Sikoth…- Susurró la ninja al oído cuando Candras se alejó, al frente del grupo – Esto no me está gustando nada.

- A nadie, Lyra.-

El paisaje comenzó a hacerse mucho más denso, no tanto por el aumento de árboles, sino por el aumento de su volumen. El tipo de flora que habitaban allí cambió abruptamente, los primeros eran altos de ramas y tronco más bien finos y con hojas alargadas de un verde muy vivo; éstos, en cambio, eran gruesos y altos, nudosos, con muchísimas ramas, pero no terminaban en hoja alguna. Estaban como petrificados. Transmitían una sensación de sequedad y muerte. Infundían respeto, pero de un modo lúgubre, de un modo similar a un cementerio real; excelso pero frío.

- Este sitio no es muy agradable, con razón las almas están buscando la manera de salir - Observó el joven cabellos azules que los guiaba. El comentario no agrado a Dazaja ni a Tyra. Torom tuvo que retener las ganas de romperle el cuello.

No hubo respuestas a esta afirmación, sobre todo porque la ambigüedad con la que siempre hablaba, comenzaba a irritar a algunos. En especial al mercenario que iba hipotéticamente de la mano de la pelirroja. De vez en cuando intercambiaban gestos.

Por fin se abrió ante ellos un claro, allí había una extraña y ridícula atalaya, muy similar por donde habían entrado al Templo de Reivaj. Era de una arquitectura extraña para todos, pero se notaba de lejos que era antiquísima. Lo particular en la torre, era que para las dimensiones que poseía era exageradamente pequeña, no debía de medir más de cinco metros.

Candras la rodeó observándola detenidamente y todos le siguieron de cerca. Por más que le dieron la vuelta completa, no pudieron encontrarle una puerta, sólo tenía una pequeña abertura que dejaba pasar a lo mucho la punta del dedo gordo del pie. El joven la señaló.

- Aquello nos guiará ahora - Una vez dicho esto encaminó hacia donde apuntaba. - ¿Alguien puede hacer más grande la rendija?

Jason se adelantó y se puso enfrente de la abertura. Desenvainó la espada de Horth y puso la punta en la angosta brecha. Una vez firmemente dejó caer todo su peso encima. La piedra dejó escuchar un rugido y pronto se agrietó como porcelana. Un momento más la pared se resquebrajó y se vino abajo. Ahora si hasta un hombre de dos metros podría acceder libremente.

Candras silbó maravillado y fue el primero en penetrar. Siguiéndolo se adentraron uno a uno dentro de la construcción.

Frente a ellos había unas escaleras que bajaban en forma de caracol, podían verlas por una tenue filtración de luz del exterior. Se hicieron con un par de antorchas fabricadas a los apurones y con un poco de ayuda mágica y procedieron a descender por ellas. A medida que fueron bajando la visibilidad disminuyó considerablemente, por lo que no podían notar del todo el estado en que se encontraba la construcción, era antiquísima pero no estaba ni cerca de lo desgastada que debería haber estado.

Fueron dibujando círculos cada vez más amplios, se encontraron un descanso y a la izquierda una puerta de madera. La abrieron y entraron sin prestarle demasiada atención, pero no escapó a los ojos de nadie el trabajo que había en ella, para ser una simple puerta; estaba labrada en ella un símbolo que parecía ser algo así como un escudo real, tenía una serpiente enroscada en sí misma dibujando múltiples formas y con la boca abierta mirando hacia arriba y de allí salían varias ramas.

También alrededor de éstas había siete lenguas de fuego. Al entrar en la habitación pudieron notar que parte de ella se había derrumbado y parecía que originalmente ésta había sido de forma circular. No había grandes adornos allí pero el techo era bastante alto y el piso de una madera, la cual a pesar de la capa de polvo que la cubría, despedía aún ese aire de gran riqueza; de todas formas parecía que la habitación sólo estaba allí como un descanso de las escaleras.

Afortunadamente, la puerta que les permitía seguir se encontraba en la parte que estaba intacta, al otro extremo mirando desde donde habían entrado.

- Oye Candras... ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? - Dejó escapar Koru, extrañado; y el resto estaban en un estado algo similar.

- Una cosa que sepa el camino, otra distinta es que el origen - Dijo deteniéndose a observar las cosas.

- Eso sí, pero es extraño que jamás haya oído hablar de algo así - dijo Elia. – Un lugar oculto para resguardar un codiciado tesoro.

- Bueno, hace honor a su nombre se-cre-to - Susurró su guía con una sonrisa - de otro modo no las habría escogido como escondite.

Como siempre, ante esa respuesta el resto optó en silencio y por unanimidad no seguir preguntando, pues era del todo inútil.

- Muy buen escondite, para mi opinión – Comentó el alma de Tyra después de unos segundos de vacilación - Desde que he estado aquí…no supe ni lo más mínimo que existieran sitios así -

Detrás de la puerta, nuevas escaleras que bajaban se mostraron ante ellos. Ahora parecían notarse en las paredes algunas resquebrajaduras. Continuaron descendiendo un largo trecho, bastante más largo que el anterior; y entonces se les hizo más claro la razón de aquel cuarto.

Se les hizo un poco largo el camino, porque prácticamente no presentaba diferencias y parecía que no les llevaba a ningún lado. Sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo más se encontraron con un pequeño arco que marcaba una abertura sin puerta, al pasar, se encontraron con un salón bastante amplio, lo cual pudieron notar porque sus luces apenas llegaban a mostrarles una pequeña parte. De todas formas no tuvieron tiempo de mirar a su alrededor, de la oscuridad sopló un viento gélido y su luz fue extinguida, luego algo les mojó los pies; y cuando encendieron sus antorchas nuevamente vieron cuánto habían cambiado de escenario: se encontraban ahora en lo que parecía una cueva y al aguzar el oído pudieron escuchar el fluir de un río subterráneo.

- Tyra – Le llamó Lyra a su hermana - Esto se parece a aquel sitio en donde nos enfrentamos contra los ababols, cuando seguíamos a ese sujeto que se parecía a Calik -

- Es exactamente igual.- Torom estuvo deacuerdo.

- ¿No saldrán de nuevo esas irritantes gelatinas, verdad?- Zul por si las dudas se puso al lado de los únicos armados. – Tyra, no se te vaya a ocurrir provocar un derrumbe como aquella ocasión.

Pero de nuevo el panorama cambió de forma. El tacto con el suelo mostró ser bastante húmedo y en cuanto a las paredes, no encontraron ninguna a su alrededor, por lo que dudaron hacia dónde dirigirse en un primer momento.

- Esto se pone cada vez más mal- Dijo Koru haciendo un lado a Elia con un brazo en afán de protegerla.

Para empeorar la situación ninguno sentía ninguna presencia, al igual que desde que habían entrado a aquellas construcciones antiguas.

- Parece que estamos nuevamente en una ilusión - Anunció la maga de Gren. Ahora el lugar se transformó para crear el lienzo de las faldas de las Montañas de Oth. Copos de nieve y el lejano bosque de cedros y oyameles como fondo.

- ¿Pero, hacia donde deberíamos ir? este lugar parece tan vasto y cambia con cada respiro que damos – Jason por si las dudas sacó su espada de una vez. La aparición de la Villa de Keel casi lo hace resbalar, no por ver las casas, sino por sus recuerdos que le trajo al verlo de nuevo.

- ¿No sienten una presencia? - preguntó Candras. Las islas de Ion surgieron perdidas en el vasto mar. Y ante la negativa del resto prosiguió - Sin duda, es por obra de la persona que estamos buscando. –

- Y esa persona esta preparando el campo de batalla.- Increpó Ludovico poniéndose en guardia.- Nos está mostrando todos los parajes que hemos visitado…- No pudo seguir hablando. El Palacio de Aghamen se presentó erguido y orgulloso.

- No necesariamente un domo para luchar.- Enfatizó el peliazul

- ¡Ya basta!- Gritó el chico lobo. Alzó por el cuello a Candras y se lo apretó. - ¿Quién carajos eres?, ¿Qué pretendes?

- La pluma…- Dijo este y después quedó en silencio. Lo único que hizo fue estirar su brazo hacía al fondo a su izquierda, en un vano intentó de alcanzar algo importante que de seguro ahí estaba. Zul lo soltó y cayó de bruces, pero no dejó de seguir irguiendo su miembro como un niño que busca inútilmente tratando de atrapar y resguardar una estrella en las palma de su mano. Y simplemente su ser se hizo polvo y se esfumó pasando volando alrededor de todos, en especial de Sikoth. Los muchachos se echaron para atrás.

- ¡Espera!- Gritó el hermano menor tratando de retener entre sus manos el polvo que habían formado a ese hombre así como sus últimas palabras. ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-

No recibió respuesta claro está. A cambio escuchó un grito de Elia, muy atemorizada. Se viró a verla. Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos desencajados, miraba a donde estaba Ludovico muy espantada. Puso en alerta a todos sus amigos.

- ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido Ludovico?! -

Las pupilas negras ora se mostraban opacas y sin brillo. Sus medianos cabellos blancos ahora estaban tintados de un rojo bronce y la piel en blanco platinado. El hombre pidió calma. No parecía estar mal.

- Tranquilícese, Señorita Maga. De hecho todos tenemos el mismo aspecto.- Y les señaló a sus compañeros y a ella misma. Tenía razón, la mayoría, sacando a Dazaja y Tyra todos estaba con el mismo colorido.

- ¿Y esto porque es?- Koru se miraba de hito una y otra vez.

- El tiempo se les está acabando- Fue el seco comentario por el compañero de Ludo.- Probablemente la cercanía de la luna nueva está provocando que sus cuerpos pasen por un proceso de destrucción para atrapar sus almas.

- Pero, entonces este Candras ya…- Comenzó a decir Jason pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho, a la altura del corazón lo calló. Fue como un aviso de que las cosas no se encontraban bien. Sentía que más de un millar de agujas se clavaban por todos los poros de su piel.

- ¡Jason! – La Greniana fue en su ayuda. Al poco comenzó a sentir eso tan abrasante y gélido en ella misma. Uno a uno comenzaron a caer así. Los últimos afectados fueron Torom y Sikoth, sujetando y sujetándose con Tyra y Lyra.

Hacía frío, mucho frío. Un sonido de un metal hace al caer repiqueteó por ese limbo.

Ludovico, con Dazaja hablándole a gritos trató de incorporarse, al hacerlo se encontró con que no sólo su aspecto había cambiado, las ropas se le estaban haciendo jirones, manchándose de un polvo pardo y las botas comenzaron a deshacerse o más bien, estaban tomando otra forma.

Sólo las piezas de la pluma que poseía parecer no sufrir mutaciones. Con esfuerzos sacó el Collar se Sibel y comenzó a recitar algunas palabras en Siren. La gargantilla comenzó a girar en círculos.

- ¡Jason!- Interpeló al muchacho que yacía a unos cuantos metros de él. – ¡No te rindas! ¡Sé que duele pero haz un esfuerzo y dirige la espada de Horth a todo el perímetro que nos rodea!

- ¡No puedo moverme!- Gimió Pies de Fuego, sentía que le arrancaban hasta los intestinos y trataba de contenerlo acurrucándose así mismo.

- ¡Hazlo!, ¡¿O quieres que todo termine aquí?!

Los gemidos de Elia y Lyra, los gritos de Zul y el chocar de dientes de Sikotk, Koru y Torom llegaron claros a él. Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico puso una rodilla sobre tierra y clavó su arma para poder ponerse pie. En ese instante ésta brillo, escupió ondas doradas y donde la había clavado una especie de arena transparente y granulada apareció a sus píes, sustituyendo la oscuridad de aquel nada uniforme piso. Un viento se soltó y llevó a él un aroma a sal. Sintió un leve y ligero golpeteo húmedo en sus pies.

- Este lugar es… - Jason comenzó a decir en voz baja sin darse cuenta que las palabras no salían de su boca. La presión de adentro hacia fuera estaba remitiendo – ¿El mar o el desierto? -

Sobre él, se presentó la luna. Era verdad, ya estaba en las últimas de cambiar a la tétrica forma de nueva. La cortaban nubes verdes con grietas índigas. ¡Jaque! Parecía que gritaban.

- ¡Jason!- Sikoth estaba a cuatro patas. En sus oscuros ojos el chico del lunar vio una chispeante luz que le infundió ánimo - ¡Por Horth!, ¡Estoy seguro que el pedazo de Reivaj está cerca!, ¡sé que tú puedes hallarlo!

Fue suficiente. Alzó la espada y sintió como lo llevaba, con dulzura. Echó a andar tambaleante siguiendo la fuerza atrayente. Comenzaron a salirse fuerzas de quien sabe donde. ¿A dónde podría ir? No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. Un obstáculo le cerró el camino.

Un pilar surgió de la tierra sin hacer ningún ruido, como cuando una planta se erige quedamente de su negruzco lecho. Su aparición no exaltó al muchacho, tal vez por el silencio con el que se habían levantado, o eso fue lo que pareció por lo menos en un principio. La sorpresa y el desconcierto se apoderaron de él al ver que nítidamente podía distinguir, a pesar del lugar oscuro donde se encontraba, que cada uno tenía una inscripción. Unas sencillas letras habían sido talladas con gran precisión sobre cada una de las duras planchas de piedra, pero también saltaban a la vista que el inexorable pasar del tiempo les hacían casi inelegibles de leer.

Caminó hacía él. En la parte central se hallaba escrita tan sólo una palabra de gran tamaño en un arcaico y roto lenguaje:

"Ojfutu tutehu to Latu, Ojsite fhekowaodte to cu miohko"

Jason, agotado quiso interrogar a Sikoth de semejante lenguaje. No hizo falta pues el muchacho se había ido tras él igual con sumo trabajo. Los demás seguían con el latente dolor. Deberían apresurarse.

Sin dudarlo Sikoth acercó la palma de su mano y sintió la aspereza de la roca. Cerró los ojos. Comenzó a traducir.

Otro tañido grave los sacudió. Zul les apremió. La luna oscura estaba a punto devorarse toda la luz.

– "Espada dadora de vida, Escudo protegiendo de la muerte"

Al mencionarlo, por arte de magia debajo de la inscripción se grabaron las imágenes de dos figuras que se enlazaban entre sí. Su aparición hizo que Sikoth retirara su mano por inercia, temiendo un inminente peligro, pero no fue así. Vio como un color amarillo y rojo pintaban las líneas curveadas. No se equivocaba: Era la representación gráfica de la fusión de dos lenguas de llamas.

- ¡Es un sello! – Exclamó Sikoth entendiendo el acertijo y miró a Jason.- ¡Aquí está la pluma de Reivaj! ¡Vamos, Jason!, ¡Parte la piedra con la Espada!

No lo dudo. El Keeliano echó un pie para atrás, llevó la espada en lo alto y con gran precisión pulverizó la columna.

Varios y diminutos puntos brillantes nacieron de la derruida roca y se desprendieron de ella. Volaron como polillas alrededor de todos. El dolor punzante comenzó a desvanecerse de cada uno de sus organismos, parecía un bálsamo que los limpiaba. Esas mismas luces crearon una fuente de luz con destellos rojos y naranjas cortando las tinieblas. Los demás se llevaron sus manos a su cara, tratando de proteger sus ojos ante aquella deslumbrante iluminación.

Expandiéndose la niebla, los puntos brillantes convergieron en las manos de Koru y construyendo partícula por partícula un fulgurante escudo rectangular scutum con sus orillas rematadas en un azul eléctrico y el fondo en oro rojo, como adorno llevaba varías líneas quebradas, como centellas y escapaban de una esfera perfecta y tridimensional. Podía cubrir más de las terceras partes del cuerpo. La pluma de Reivaj simulaba un escudo. El Escudo del Sol.

No pudieron los demás ir a admirarlo. Una vez forjado el escudo. Apareció de nuevo aquel humo bicolor que los había asaltado cuando fueron absorbidos por el Espejo de la diosa del Cielo. Ahora provenía de la luna que se había lanzado su último resplandor a la cara del sagrado escudo.

- ¡Otra vez no! – Se lamentó Zul sintiendo que se ahogaba. Fue el primero en ser arrastrado hacía el astro. Pronto, uno a uno, tosiendo comenzaron a acompañarle. Estaban siendo lanzados hacía el exterior, de regreso a Mimir.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y perder completamente la noción, Torom no pudo pensar más que apretar los dedos de Tyra. Hubiera deseado quedarse con ella o llevársela. Pero eso era ahora imposible. No pudieron despedirse, pero el chico apenas pudo murmurarle:

- Te liberaré pronto, lo prometo…-

Ludovico fue el último en ser conducido. Contempló a Dazaja, poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su vista.

- Ojala no sigas con esta locura…Ludovico…-

Bien dicen que los últimos serán los primeros.

En efecto, Ludovico fue el primero en despertar. Curiosamente estaba boca arriba, tirado en la deriva del desierto de Halom y recibiendo los rayos solares. Le quemaba la nariz, se había asoleado bastante.

Levantó la columna, y miró para sus alrededores. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Cerca de él estaba Zul en posición fetal, igualmente Lyra a su derecha, con el pelo desparramado. Más allá Jason amorrado al lado de Sikoth, los dos estaban de lado y respiraban rítmicamente. Elia estaba siendo abrazada por Koru y Torom un poco más lejos pero todo bien.

"Misión cumplida" Pensó el ex caballero. Echó otra ojeada. No vio por ningún lado la punta que delataba la entrada al Santuario del dios del Fuego. "No dudo que en un futuro, vuelva a aparecer, cuando sea necesario" Se dijo así mismo.

Reflexionó unos momentos de lo ocurrido con Candras, pero a decir verdad no tenía mucho caso indagar más…"Los niños ya lo averiguarán"

Se desperezó totalmente. Se levantó y se sacudió de la tierra dorada. Miró hacía el horizonte, hacia el este y un poco al sur. Su mirada se nubló. Podría decirse que unos diez años más se echaron encima de él de un solo plumazo. En verdad si parecía un auténtico anciano.

"Nuestra siguiente parada es Wreel, y tal vez la última ¿verdad?"


	78. Capítulo 77 Cameén

**Capítulo 77 Cameén**

**por Minaya  
**

"El amor es más fuerte"  
Papa Juan Pablo II en su visita a Chile (1987), durante el encuentro en el Parque O'Higgins.

Caminaba por el bosque, se adentraba más y más… Tenía miedo, no sabía que vendría un paso más adelante. Pero retroceder parecía peor opción en este momento.

- Ho…o…la… - dijo tímidamente al bosque – he… he escuchado que… están aquí

Un par de ojos amarillos relucieron en unas sombras. Se entrecerraron.

- La contraseña – dijo cortantemente, con una voz de serpiente  
- No…o….no me la sé – contestó – pero bu…busco refugio, se podría decir que yo…yo… soy uno de ustedes  
- ¿Uno de nosotros?

Aquellos ojos fueron de sombra en sombra, hasta que aparecieron de improvisto al lado de él. Era un ser flaco, de no más de 1.60 metros de altura, llevaba siempre su lengua afuera, la cual estaba partida en dos en la punta final, tenía un pelo verde y duro, como si no se lo hubiera lavado en siglos, sus ojos eran amarillos y grandes. Este lo revisó, como si lo olorosara con la lengua.

- Ven…go… - dijo mientras lo revisaban – por… refugio… no puedo estar… con los humanos…  
- Mmm…

El ser se fue a la sombra de nuevo.

- No eres de nosotros – respondió finalmente – ni tampoco eres humano… no puedo dejarte pasar  
- ¿Cómo? Pero si soy un hibrido ¡Igual que tu! – grito, con unas lágrimas en los ojos  
- …Ahora eres débil… debería matarte… eres un demonio… no hueles a nosotros…  
- No he hecho nada malo… - dijo frotándose los ojos, tenía un par de lágrimas – mi mamá siempre me dijo que, sino haces nada malo, nada malo deberían hacerte  
- Esa es una tontería – contestó – sin hacerle nada a los humanos, ellos nos odian a nosotros…

Empezó a sollozar un poco, era muy pequeño como para entender todo. Lo único que sabía es que los aldeanos habían pedido a su madre que lo mataran porque era un hibrido. Esta se rehusó, así que la amenazaron con matarla a ella. Él no quería que su madre muriera, así que decidió huir.

…Inocentemente pensó que los híbridos podrían aceptarlo…

- ¿Y qué hago ahora?  
- ¿Acaso crees que me importa? – contestaron los ojos – si no eres de nosotros ¡No interesas!

Los ojos desaparecieron. El pequeño se sentó a los pies de un árbol y empezó a sollozar.

- ¡Ahí esta señora Miriam! – gritó otra voz de niño  
- ¡Mi pequeño!

Una señora, que debía rodear los 30 años, ojos miel y algo regordeta, apareció ante el pequeño y lo abrazó.

- Cameén… Cameén… ¿Estas bien? – el pequeño afirmó ante la pregunta – no me des un susto así de nuevo… - más fuerte lo abrazó

El pequeño lloró abiertamente. Nunca supo si era por tristeza, por rabia o por impotencia…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Capítulo 77 Cameén

"Sibel era la menor de los hijos de la madre Chaos. Cuando pelearon contra ella, no tenía la completa comprensión de lo que pasaba "Pero sabía que era bueno"

Lloraba con mucha facilidad, no de pena, sino de alegría, se conmovía con cualquier cosa. Por eso creo los océanos, los ríos, los lagos… Por su gran alegría, de ver el hermoso mundo que estaban creando.

Después de haber creado el agua, Sibel observó lo que hacían sus hermanos. Más fijamente lo que hacían Ikah y Horth. Aquellas criaturitas que caminaban por el mundo. Las observó un tiempo, vio que sentían, reían igual que ella, pero también lloraban y sufrían. ¿Por qué?

"Porque seguimos siendo hijos del Chaos hermana… Nosotros y ellos"  
"Pero ellos parece que pierden fuerzas, se sienten mal…"  
"Solo a veces se enferman… no son seres que puedan evitar eso"

Por un tiempo siguió mirando ha esos seres, como se debilitaban en el tiempo y morían. Era la primera vez que sentía que iba a llorar de pena.

Al ver la tristeza de su hermana, Ikah y Horth le regalaron los seres del mar. Estrellas de mar, algas, sirenas y tritones, entre otros. Estos últimos fueron sus favoritos, por el parentesco que tenían a los caminantes con sentimiento.

"Ellos son tus seres, puedes darle un poder, un gran poder, el que tu elijas"  
"Quiero que ellos puedan curar, curar con el canto, traer alegría a los enfermos."

Y así fue, nacieron los seres del mar. Criaturas hermosas que usaron sus poderes para curar enfermedades, del alma y del cuerpo. Sibel se preocupo mucho tiempo en ellas, dedicándoles todo su cariño, creando el mundo marino.

Pero un día, conoció un romance entre una sirena y un terrestre.

"Una criatura del mar es una criatura del mar, un ser de la tierra es un ser de la tierra"  
"Pero nuestro corazón late muy fuerte ¿Qué podemos hacer?"

A pesar de estar conmovida, Sibel no podía hacer que un ser del mar y un ser de la tierra se unieran solo porque se lo pidieran.

"Si su amor es tan grande, deberán pagar un precio, solo ustedes, no sus hijos… Vivir sin un sentido, el que más aprecien. Si el amor es lo primero para ustedes, podrán pagar el precio"

Tierra u agua, los enamorados elegían donde seguir sus vidas. Sibel se sorprendía de la cantidad que se producían. Pero tenía una gran preocupación, muchos de sus seres empezaban a vivir en la tierra.

"Hermano Odla, te pido permiso para ocupar un lugar en tus planicies. Quiero cuidar a mis pequeños seres, regalos de Ikah y Horth"

Ella misma bajo a la tierra y fundó la sagrada Cuna de Sibel. Invitó a todos sus seres que estaban en la tierra ha vivir en ella.

"Aquí estarán seguros, podrán curar a sus enfermos. Es un regalo que les dejo. Pero recuerden, son seres del agua, ante todo, deben respetar su siclo. Si alguien muere, el agua de su cuerpo debe volver a la naturaleza"

Mientras siguieran sus reglas, los seres provenientes del mar podrían vivir y darle a otros seres parte de su poder."

- Ludovico.

Ludovico casi no había notado la femenina figura que se le había acercado. En un bosque oscuro, poco se puede ver a una Pero pudo disimular el asombro perfectamente. Hoy le tocaba vigilar mientras el grupo dormía. Algo de seguridad, a pesar de la protección mágica que podía dar Elia.

- mm... buenas, que sorpresa verla – dijo Ludovico, a la dama que se le acercó – mylady Kinrina  
- se te nota alegre... – dijo Kinrina - No, hablando en serio: se te nota mejor.  
- Si, se podría decir que estoy bastante mejor. – dijo Ludovico asomando una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Y usted como ha estado? ¿Va todo bien?  
- Podría ir mejor. – Kinrina se empezó a sobar un poco el estómago, el cual ya estaba bastante crecido - Es pesado tener un peso extra, y a veces causa molestias, pero... a fin de cuentas la vida es siempre un motivo de alegría, ¿no?  
- Por supuesto... – Ludovico caminó unos pasos hacía ella- aunque debería cuidarse, los viajes le pueden hacer mal al pequeño  
- Hace tiempo que no iba a ningún sitio, además de que he tenido escolta durante el viaje y no era un trayecto tan largo. – Kinrina cruzó los brazos - Pero, en vez de preocuparte por él deberías preocuparte por ti.  
- No se preocupe, no me pasará nada hasta que el momento llegue. – Ludovico suspiro - Esta escrito en los planes del buen Muctuc, lo sé  
- Muctuc es un estúpido, y a nadie debería importarle lo que piense. – dijo Kinrina, sacando sus manos y acercándose un poco a Ludovico - Según sus planes hasta yo estoy a salvo. ¿De verdad piensas hacer esa estupidez?  
- … - Ludovico retrocedió un paso y se sobó un poco el mentón antes de responder - ¿Si le digo que si me pega?  
- No, porque sería lo mismo que apoyarte en tu cruzada suicida. – contestó Kinrina antes de mirar directo hacía los ojos de Ludovico - ¿De verdad crees que vas a sacar algo bueno de todo esto? ¿De verdad crees que vale la pena tirar tu vida por algo que no tiene utilidad real?  
- Ja, la entiendo. – Ludovico se rasco un poco la cabeza- Pero hay cosas que no puedo decir, que me llevan ha hacer esto. Pienso que es lo mejor para Mimir  
- Ayudar a una pandilla de – dijo Kinrina en tono enojado - mentecatos egoístas no puede ser bueno para nadie.  
- Yo no los ayudo ha ellos, - contestó serenamente Ludovico - se podría decir que es parte de lo que quiero... quiero evitar muchas cosas  
- ¿No será que quieres huir? – dijo segura Kinrina - Tienes ahora la oportunidad de vivir de forma normal, podrías irte y podrías... viajar, ir más allá de Mimir, pero vas a lo más fácil, que es ceder a sus deseos, aunque no lo quieres admitir, y dejarte llevar hasta la muerte. Es algo estúpido.  
- No, la idea del caos es ensamblar la pluma ahora... - Ludovico miró hacía el lado - es el único momento en que puedo hacerlo y terminar con eso... aun me queda un gran acertijo que resolver  
- ¿Ella? – preguntó Kinrina  
- Maldición, que acabo de decir... – Ludovico se golpeó en la cara - uff... si es que no me muevo solo, ellos me obligarán. Saben como hacerlo.  
- Lamento decirlo, pero esto es solo una muestra más de lo débil que eres. – Kinrina estaba muy enojada - Te has dejado atar durante tanto tiempo a un recuerdo que ahora fácilmente pueden usarte. Cualquiera. Pero insisto en que podrías cambiar las cosas sin que tenga todo que acabar así.  
- Muctuc me ha usado todo este tiempo. – explicó Ludovico - La maldición que tenía me confundió, ahora que veo las cosas más claras, no tengo muchas opciones...  
- Pero hay algunas. – dijo Kinrina, dando un paso hacía él  
- No quiero huir para que el haga algo peor conmigo. – dijo Ludovico - Solo debo resolver el siguiente acertijo... quizá el más difícil… Muctuc es un personaje tenebroso, he estado en sus garras un par de veces. No quiero que nadie viva algo como eso  
- ¿Y quién dice huir? – dijo Kinrina indignada - Esta tendencia tuya a hacer las cosas de la "mejor manera" es lo que te ha traído de cabeza todo el tiempo.  
- Puede ser, - contestó Ludovico - no tengo su sabiduría para discernir ciertas cosas  
- No puedes evitar que la gente pase por ello. – siguió Kinrina - A todos nos tocará, incluidos nosotros, y puede que no sea Muctut solamente, sino cualquiera similar que venga tras él.  
- Por eso, quiero terminar esto ahora, - Ludovico no cambiaba de posición - ensamblando la pluma pura, todo terminará… O por lo menos Muctuc no lograra su objetivo  
- Eso no lo sabrás. – Kinrina estaba perdiendo la paciencia- Para cuando todo acabe, estarás muerto.  
- No, sé que Muctuc considera que ensamble la pluma – dijo Ludovico seguro - Conozco ciertos detalles de su plan. Sé que ahora no sé ve lo que intento evitar, pero siento que puedo acabar con el sufrimiento, con la línea de los ensambladores... Nadie vera lo bueno porque lo malo de aquello no ocurrirá. No me importa si nadie lo sabe, pero estaré tranquilo, si logro terminar con eso  
- Por mis ancestros, casi suenas como él.. – dijo Kinrina  
- ¿cómo quién? – preguntó Ludovico  
- Calik  
- Jajaja... podría ser un pensamiento parecido, - afirmó Ludovico - pero tenemos distintos métodos  
- Soy la misma clase de persona. "el guerrero experimentado, planificador, que aunque nadie entienda sus principios los llevará a cabo porque cree firmemente en ellos, y no se apartará de su camino hasta el final" – dijo Kinrina - A veces resulta repelente ver lo infantiles que llegáis a ser con esa ideología.  
- jajaja, nunca pensé que me compararían con Calik – dijo Ludovico divertido - Quizá eso de idiota viene de mis tiempo de caballero, o lo heredé... no sé  
- Pero, él tiene algo que tú no – Kinrina apuntó con el dedo a Ludovico - sabe cuándo alguien lo necesita de verdad, y sabe darse cuenta cuando un sacrificio es inútil.  
- Oh... bueno, ¡Calik! ¡Me has ganado en algo! – Ludovico sonríe divertido - quizá la cercanía de la muerte me tiene algo loco... Pero después de todo, no me detendré. Lo siento  
- Eres un cobarde y un estúpido. – dijo Kinrina, sin saber que hacer ante el inmovible Ludovico - Si no lo fueras... Si no fueras tan obcecado, si quisieras intentar cambiar las cosas, te ayudaría. Y lo haría a cambio de nada, solo por mantenerte vivo, si así quisieras. Pero ya sé que ni con esas… Si quisieras, podría revivirte después de ensamblar la pluma.

Ludovico cerró los ojos, "a veces, cuando uno intenta hacer lo mejor, muchos no te entienden..." pensó

- ¿Y quién pagaría el precio? – preguntó finalmente  
- Tú mismo si me hicieras un único favor. – dijo Kinrina, que no demostraba que estaba feliz porque Ludovico mostró interés en aquello  
- Curioso ¿y qué sería? – dijo sereno Ludovico  
- Que vivas la vida a la que por estupidez renunciaste hace tantos años. – contestó rápidamente Kinrina

Se entrecerraron los ojos de Ludovico, como si estos no pudieran sostenerse

- ¿Y cual es esa? ¿Qué vida? – dijo Ludovico  
- Como si nunca la hubieras extrañado. Puedes recuperarla, ¿cierto? – Kinrina contaba aquello con seguridad extrema - Lo único que te separa de ella es la muerte, fingida, verdadera... Siempre la muerte.  
- ¿En serio cree eso? – Ludovico miró hacía el lado en ese momento - No se puede volver a lo mismo, eso es ridículo  
- ¿Y quién dice que serías el mismo? – preguntó Kinrina - ¿Crees que eres el mismo que llegó llorando a buscarme hace años? ¿Crees que eres el mismo que la última vez que nos vimos? Todo son cambios en la vida, Ludovico. Nunca nada es igual. Y tampoco tu vida sería igual, pero serías libre de vivirla.  
- Vida... vivir... – Ludovico pensó en ese momento en Camile - ¿realmente puedo?... – se refriega la cabeza - No, no debo  
- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Kinrina, cerca de perder los estribos por este imbécil supremamente necio  
- Es algo que no le he comentado y... – Ludovico miró el suelo - prefiero que se quede... ahí...  
- Entonces... – siguió decepcionada Kinrina - Entonces espero que tu estupidez no se te cure en ningún momento, para que hagas lo que quieras sin darte cuenta de lo que pase a tu alrededor y así proceder sin complicaciones ni molestias. Espero que seas tan estúpido para eso.

"Seh... tengo miedo de algo... maldito corazón ¿por qué eres así?" pensó Ludovico.

- Yo... yo ya no quiero saber nada. – Kinrina miró hacía el - Y te maldigo, Ludovico. Te maldigo para que después de muerto las cosas que provoques no te dejen descansar en paz.

Ludovico cerró los ojos, no quería más.

- Porque, ¿sabes? Cuando todo esto acabe seremos nosotros... él y yo, parte de las víctimas. – dijo Kinrina con un toque de rabia - Y si ni tus amigo son tan importantes, entonces debería dejar de fingir para no molestar a Calik, y decirle a Muctut de quién es el hijo. Sería más rápido y más... sencillo.

Ludovico se mordió la lengua, estaba cansado y aturdido.

- ¿Victimas de qué? – Ludovico levantó la voz un poco - ¡Todo lo que he hecho es para evitar que hallan victimas! ¿Qué acaso?... rayos, ya que, no importa, piensen lo que quieran...

Se apoyó en un árbol, la mano en este se veía tensa.

- No vas a evitar que haya victimas jamás, eres un iluso. – Kinrina ya no tenía compasión con él - Hay muchas cosas que escapan a tu control y entendimiento, por eso lo que haces no tiene sentido… Pero esta conversación tampoco. ¿Estás decidido a morir? Bien, ve u hazlo, y termina de hacernos desgraciados a todos. Ya no quiero saber nada más.

Ludovico cerró los ojos y suspiró "¿por qué es tan difícil esto? ¿Por qué?"

- Espero... espero que tu estupidez sea suficiente para hacerte olvidar lo que he dicho. - Kinrina agacha la cabeza - Adiós, Ludovico. Extrañaré compartir el té contigo.

Ahí, Kinrina se perdió en el bosque. Si, este era el último adiós

- Perdón señorita Kinrina – se dijo Ludovico a si mismo – no puedo decirle… que además de todo… me he… enamorado de nuevo… y temo… hacer lo mismo…

Miró las estrellas y pensó en ella.

- Maldito corazón – pensó Ludovico - ¿Por qué me haces esto?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el segundo día desde que lograron encontrar la última pieza de la pluma, Ludovico había pedido al grupo poder ir a buscar algo antes de pedir el deseo. Los muchachos parecían ansiosos, excepto por Jason, que sabía lo que le iba a pasar. Pero, a pesar de todo, no le discutieron nada a Ludovico. Él no había hablado mucho desde que dio esa explicación, pero si caminado bastante… Todos en el grupo eran más fuertes, más vigorosos, tenían heridas, pero habían crecido por ellas. Pero era muy distinto el caso de Ludovico… no era más fuerte que antes, se sentía cada ves más cansado. No, no es que dejara de ser fuerte, seguía siendo un hombre con mucha energía, pero su cuerpo empezaba a cobrarle la vida que había llevado. Estaba ligeramente más flaco, su mirada era más y más cansada. Él no se sorprendía, realmente, le había impresionado que no le hubiera empezado antes a sentir eso. No era por la edad, no se sentía viejo, sino que en todos esos años había viajado, las enfermedades que había pasado, las condiciones en que había estado. ¿Qué cuerpo podría resistir tales castigos por un largo tiempo?

Miró un momento al grupo, por lo menos, aun no parecían notar aquello. Igual, empezó ha ser muy meticuloso en que no se dieran cuenta. Algo que le había pasado era una repentina perdida del apetito, ante eso, comía lo que podía, le daba hábilmente a los hambrientos una parte de su porción mientras no se dieran cuenta (ya empezaba a tener una lista de ellos, Koru, Jason y Zul era lo más comunes que les daba algo), lo que quedara, lo desordenaba lo suficiente para que pareciera poco. Cada ves que lo hacía se sentía estúpido "definitivamente, tengo un problema" pensaba.

Pero a un paso de la muerte ¿Es necesario fijarse en tales detalles?

- …Ya llegamos… – se decía a si mismo Ludovico  
- ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Koru extrañado

Ludovico detuvo su caminar, miró al grupo.

- Bienvenidos al pueblo muerto – dijo Ludovico – Wreel  
- ¿Pueblo muerto? – preguntó Elia – no me acuerdo haber leído sobre eso…  
- Al ser un pueblo escondido y retirado – explico Ludovico – Wreel fue fácilmente borrado de la historia de Mimir por los eruditos de aquel entonces.

Ludovico dio un paso hacía esa ciudad, dando la espalda al grupo.

- Riwl no quiere entrar – dijo Koru viendo que su búho se subía a un árbol de un bosque  
- Tampoco Huggin… - dijo Jason preocupado por que tenía la misma reacción  
- Debe ser por el aura de este lugar – dijo Ludovico – ellos son más perceptivos que nosotros

Ahí, ellos observaron Wreel, aun se levantaban las casas de ahí, estaba tan muerto, que ni siquiera Moho había. Nada estaba descompuesto, solo se veían cenizas. Las casas tenían su poco de polvo.

… Nada crecía, nada vivía… solo la muerte reinaba, como si todas las noches bailara una danza ahí…

- Hace 34 años… - dijo Ludovico entrando a la ciudad – el 16 de diciembre… este lugar fue despojado de toda su vida…

Nadie entendió completamente la frase de Ludovico. Era obvio, nadie sabía que Ludovico había nacido hace 34 años en un 16 de diciembre. Cada vez que caminaba por ese lugar, Ludovico sentía como si hubiera sido él la persona que le quitó la vida.

Rara sensación, si había nacido en Keel ¿Por qué tendría algo que ver?

Lyra estaba nerviosa. Ni siquiera se sentía el ruido de los pájaros del bosque cercano. La sensación de muerte era profunda. Sikoth le tomó la mano. Torom cerró los ojos y siguió a Ludovico.

Jason quería saber porque Ludovico había venido acá, pero el retirado caballero se había encerrado más en si mismo de lo común últimamente. Zul siguió a Ludovico, tampoco parecía estar del todo tranquilo.

Ludovico entro a una casa, la puerta estaba abierta. Era una casa pequeña, aunque parecía que en sus tiempos fue bien mantenida. En las paredes estaban unos dibujos de niño, unos "te quiero mamá" escritos en ellos, otros que decían "amigos para siempre". Ludovico leía en su interior cada uno de esos. Los personajes de estos eran una mujer y dos niños. Uno de pelo morado, otro de pelo café. El de pelo café, tenía pintada su piel gris, lo cual llamaba mucho la atención en los dibujos. Ludovico se quedó mirando fijamente el que decía "te quiero mamá"

- Te quiero mamá… - se decía a sus adentros  
- ¿Qué haces Ludo? - preguntó Zul, cortando la concentración de Ludovico  
- Solo busco algo… - dijo Ludovico, tomando un libro que estaba en la mesa, que parecía un diario.

Ludovico lo abrió en la primera página, mientras Zul revisaba el lugar, la leyó.

"Querido diario.

Acabo de llegar a Wreel. Mi hermano me dijo que podría usar su pequeña vivienda aquí para cuidar a mi pequeño. Tengo miedo, ahora que mi familia me ha desterrado, me siento sola. Igual, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz ya que mi hermano me sigue apoyando.

Debo cuidar a mi pequeño Cameén. Es lo único que me queda. Sé que no será fácil ni para mí ni para él, pero sé que los dioses nos ayudarán, estoy segura. Sé que hice un gran pecado… Aunque solo siguiera mi corazón.

Lo siento si te mojo, aún me quedan lágrimas por lo ocurrido, no he llorado frente a nadie, pero realmente estoy destrozada. Solo frente a ti puedo llorar ahora, ya que frente a Cameén debo sonreír…Siempre sonreír.

Atte.  
Miriam"

- ¡Hey! – gritó Zul en la cocina – Aquí hay una puerta secreta

Ludovico corrió hacía donde estaba Zul y lo sacó de al frente de la puerta, la abrió y entró sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Zul, intentando abrir la puerta, pero Ludovico la había asegurado - ¡Maldición!

Había una pequeña ventana que iluminaba un poco aquella habitación. Igual Ludovico encendió una pequeña lámpara de gas que había en ella, para poder ver mejor.

Más dibujos estaban, pero estos diferían un poco. Las frases y las escenas eran muy distintas.

En uno, unos aldeanos gritaban "¡Muere híbrido!", frente al niño de pelo café, debajo de ese dibujo estaba la frase "¿Por qué?"

En otro, estaba el niño de pelo café sentado al lado del de pelo morado. Abajo decía "¿Me odiarás algún día?"

En el siguiente, estaba el niño de pelo gris al frente de un híbrido serpiente. El híbrido serpiente decía "¡Demonio!", debajo decía "¿Qué hice?"

Otro, estaba el niño de pelo café al frente de su mamá y el niño decía "¿Por qué mamá?"

El último, se veía a la mamá sonriendo, con la frase abajo "¿Por qué no lloras mamá?"

Ludovico se quedó mirando el último dibujo. Sintió mojados los ojos ¿Qué le pasaba?.

Zul salió de aquella casa pateando cada piedra que encontraba en el camino.

- Juego Sucio se esta comportando muy raro – dijo Zul llegando con el grupo

Todos se miraron, suspiraron. No podían negar que estaban preocupados, muy preocupados.

- Yo creo… - dijo Lyra, antes de ser interrumpida por una canción  
- …Es Siren… - pensó Elia mientras corrían para ver quién era

"Conozco esa voz" pensó Jason.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba la voz, se detuvieron en seco. Todos la conocían. Era Cristina, la mujer cantora curadora que habían encontrado en la Cuna de Sibel, parada a la mitad de lo que parecía una plaza rural. Mientras cantaba, débiles plantas salían alrededor de ella. La quedaron mirando, no querían interrumpirla. Lyra pudo notar que a unos metros de ella estaba un hombre alto con una gran armadura blanca, pelo café. De lejos se veía que era un caballero.

"La vida renacerá  
Siempre esta  
No importa el lugar  
Ella volverá"

Las plantas crecían débilmente, como si algo también les impidiera salir. Cuando Cristina dejo de cantar, ellas murieron al par de segundos.

- …No puedo… - dijo esta cansada – Este lugar no permite que nada crezca

El caballero suspiró y se acercó a ella.

- Pero hizo todo lo posible – dijo galantemente este – no debe sentirse mal  
- Es que… - dijo Cristina – pensé que al encontrar vida en este lugar, Ludovico se reanimaría  
- Por lástima – siguió el caballero – el aura de muerte es muy grande aquí  
- ¡Cristina! – gritó Koru

Cristina vio al grupo y se alegró, le encantaba encontrarse con gente conocida. Pero después se entristeció. "Ludovico debía estar en este lugar y no había logrado nada".

Todos se saludaron amablemente. Cristina presentó al caballero que estaba al lado de ella. Era Sir. Rilian. Jason recordó que Sir Rilian era nombrado como el compañero de entrenamiento de Sir. Cameén en las leyendas.

- Se podría decir que no soy conocido – dijo Sir. Rilian – porque hice carrera afuera de Mimir, a diferencia de Sir. Cameén.  
- Oh… - dijo Jason - ¿Y eso por qué fue?  
- Después de la peste de Keel – contestó Sir. Rilian – su majestad Aghamen nos mandó a todos los caballeros de Labrem a misiones fuera de Mimir… Ahora que no esta, la corte nos ha pedido volver. Pero mandé una carta diciendo que llegaré tarde  
- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Sikoth  
- Sir. Cameén es mi amigo – dijo Sir. Rilian cerrando los ojos – no puedo seguir indiferente a lo que pasa con él en este momento.  
- Sir. Rilian – dijo Cristina – me dijo que cuando Ludovico terminará de juntar las piezas de la pluma de Oth, vendría ha este lugar  
- ¿Por qué acá? – preguntó Koru  
- No sé realmente la razón porque Ludovico viene acá – dijo Sir. Rilian – pero, sé que la historia de este lugar es algo que perturba mucho a Ludovico.  
- Ya da escalofríos a cualquiera – dijo Zul  
- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Elia

Sir. Rilian se alejó un poco del grupo y se sentó en una silla de la plaza.

- Wreel – dijo Sir. Rilian – es el pueblo donde vivió el anterior ensamblador… Cameén Miric… tío de Camile.

"Cameén Miric, hijo de Miriam Miric. Nunca se supo quién fue su padre, ni su madre lo rebeló. Así que heredo el apellido de ella.

Pero su color gris de piel, sus rasgos toscos, rebelaban sin remedio el origen de su padre. "Es hijo de un demonio, de un demonio". El primero en la historia de su tipo: Un híbrido demonio-humano, como dirían los humanos, semidemonio o como dirían los demonios, semihumano.

Al ser una familia humana pura y noble, los Miric no podían soportar que un engendro de esa calaña fuera ligado a los Miric. Así que se le pidió a Miriam matar a su hijo, como buena madre, se negó. Pero sus familiares no tenían corazón para hacerle algo a ella, así que le pidieron que se fuera.

Pero ella nunca había rebelado que su hijo tenía una marca de un dios… la marca del ensamblador de la pluma de Oth."

- Lo entiendo… - dijo Zul, bajando sus orejas, aunque las tenía tapadas - siempre es difícil ser rechazado  
- Para los humanos era un hibrido – dijo Sir. Rilian – para los híbridos era un demonio…  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Zul  
- No sé si sabes – dijo Cristina – pero las tribus hibridas aceptan a híbridos de especies conocidas. O sino, no tienen el olor del híbrido… Es algo triste  
- ¡No creo en eso! – dijo Zul  
- Al final, los híbridos terminan siendo igual que los humanos – dijo Elia, analizando el asunto

Torom miró preocupado a Zul, después de un largo silencio, decidió hablar.

- ¿Y por qué nos cuentas todo esto? – preguntó Torom  
- Lady Cristina me pidió que les contara – contestó Sir. Rilian – además, no veo que tengan mal corazón

Lo último no parecía muy creíble, pero Torom decidió quedarse con esa respuesta.

- Ludovico es muy secretista, nunca les contaría la historia de este lugar – dijo Sir. Rilian – realmente, me sorprende que no los haya dejado inconciente y se hubiera venido solo  
- Será porque nosotros tenemos las piezas de la pluma… - comentó Koru  
- Entonces… - dijo Sir. Rilian mirando a Koru - ¿Ustedes realmente están decididos a matar a Ludovico?  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Torom

Sir Rilian parpadeó un poco confundido, después miró a Cristina, para terminar esta mirando a Jason, Jason respiró profundo.

- Si Ludovico no quería que lo supieran… – dijo Jason finalmente – se me hacía bastante difícil decirles algo  
- Je, es entendible – razonó Sir Rilian – si les hubieras dicho algo, Ludovico sabría y habría escapado con las piezas de la pluma  
- No esta la señorita Lidda… - dijo Cristina – ella también sabía  
- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! – interrumpió Koru – Aun no responden la pregunta de Torom

Había que ser valiente, pensó Jason, aunque… ¿Valdría la pena? Es decir, cambiarle una opinión a Ludovico parecía como intentar que las montañas de Oth bailaran can-can, por no decir algo más absurdo.

- Ludovico… - dijo Jason – morirá al ensamblar la pluma, ese es el… destino del ensamblador al hacerlo

La frase rebotó en la cabeza de la mayoría como si fuera un eco, el "morirá" quedo repetido varias veces.

- Mease… - dijo Lyra consternada - ¿Por qué lo hace?

Jason abrió la boca para explicar, pero Sir Rilian lo detuvo con la mano.

- Eso deberían preguntarle al mismo Ludovico ¿No creen? – dijo Sir Rilian – No es un niño como para no saber dar explicaciones

Todos se miraron entre ellos, Elia miró a Jason.

- No te preocupes – dijo Elia al ver a Jason algo cabizbajo – Ludovico es la caja de sorpresas… además, Sir Rilian tenía razón, lo más probable es que nos hubiera abandonado si es que algo hacíamos.

Zul miraba las paredes de las casas como si no quisiera que su expresión se perdiera, Torom notó esto, se acercó.

- Zul… - dijo Torom  
- Juego Sucio… - dijo Zul – aun esta vivo ¿No?... entonces… aun se puede evitar que muera ¿No?  
- No es tan fácil – dijo Cristina – Ludovico me explicó una ves que la pluma de Oth es como una llave del lugar donde esta encerrado el caos. Puedes asegurar el cerrojo o abrir la puerta con ella…  
- Pero sino se hace nada no sé abrirá ¿No? – dijo Elia  
- No sabría decirles… - respondió Cristina  
- Hay que contar que… - dijo Torom – Dazaja y Tyra están en el espejo.  
- Solo puedo decirles – dijo Sir. Rilian – que Ludovico no se sentará a contarles, deben preguntarle  
- Lo haremos – dijo Jason  
- Vaya ironía… - dijo Sir Rilian mirando al cielo – cada día estas más loco Ludovico…  
- ¿Podrías callarte? – dijo el Sr. Gustavo, padre de Ludovico, apareciendo por primera vez en escena  
- Disculpe… - dijo Sir. Rilian – no me he comportado muy caballero – este se levantó y dio una reverencia de disculpa – disculpen mi mala educación, pero la situación de mi amigo me tiene algo alterado  
- A todos… - dijo Elia, muy despacio, tanto, que solo Jason escuchó  
- Llegaron hoy ¿No? – preguntó Gustavo  
- Hace unos minutos…  
- Es un alivio ¿Dónde esta Ludovico? – preguntó Gustavo  
- Revisando las casas – contestó Zul  
- Vamos – dijo Gustavo – mientras no entre al sótano de la casa con dibujos…

Zul no pudo controlar sus orejas al escuchar eso.

- Eh… - dijo Zul – Ludovico ya esta adentro de ahí…  
- ¡Maldición! – dijo Sir. Rilian poniéndose a correr  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lyra  
- Ya lo sabrán… - dijo Gustavo cerrando los ojos – …no creo que les guste…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- ¿Qué haces ahí llorando niño odioso? ¿No es hora que cumplas tu parte?  
- Es que… es que… ¿De verdad volverá mamá?  
- Por supuesto, pero debes cumplir tu parte, o sino la gran madre no volverá  
- Entiendo… snif… entiendo…

Sir Rilian tocó la puerta que había encontrado Zul varias veces, pero no se escuchaba ninguna respuesta de Ludovico.

- ¿Es tan grave que este ahí adentro? – preguntó Koru  
- ¡¡Derribaré la puerta sino me abres Cameén!! –gritó Sir. Rilian sin escuchar a Koru  
- No sé si grave – contestó Cristina juntando sus manos sobre su pecho – pero sí preocupante…

Justo cuando Sir Rilian iba a ponerse en posición para derribar la puerta, esta se abrió. Ludovico estaba ahí, los observó a todos con los ojos abiertos, sin pestañar.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó - ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
- Me presento – dijo Sir Rilian sin dejar que nadie más hiciera ningún comentario – Soy Rodrick, soy amigo de Senma. Traigo una nota de él

Sir Rilian le pasa una nota a Ludovico, este la toma desconfiado y la lee.

- ¡Es la letra de Senma! – dijo este – a mejorado bastante la caligrafía… oh, que bueno que esta bien… se le extraña por estos lugares  
- Quisiera si podías ayudarnos a alojarnos cerca u acá mismo – continuó Sir Rilian  
- Acá no se puede – contestó Ludovico – Mamá dijo que no podía quedarse nadie más que yo, Senma y ella.

Nadie quería pronunciar palabra, pero ante esta conversación estaban todos en duda ¿Qué esta pasando? Los movimientos de Ludovico hasta parecían torpes, mientras Sir Rilian hablaba como si se dirigiera a un niño.

- No hay problema – siguió Sir. Rilian – pero déjanos almorzar acá por lo menos  
- Esta bien – dijo Ludovico – amigos de Senma son amigos míos

Cristina decidió preparar el almuerzo con algunas provisiones que tenía, Lyra la acompaño para lavar los platos y ollas que estaban empolvados mientras Ludovico se sentó en la mesa de la cocina como si la vigilara. Ahí, Sir Rilian les hizo una seña a los demás para que salieran.

- Esto quedó muy raro – dijo Torom - ¿Ludovico tiene otra personalidad ahora?  
- Si… se podría decir – dijo Sir. Rilian  
- ¿Y volverá a ser el de antes? – preguntó Zul preocupado -  
- Si, no te preocupes – contestó Sir. Rilian – generalmente le dura entre 1 día a 1 semana…  
- Pero ¿cómo? – preguntó Sikoth - ¿cómo pasó esto?  
- Es algo difícil de explicar… - dijo Sir. Rilian - Como empiezo... como empiezo... bien, - miró a Jason - Tú sabes mucho de caballería ¿No?  
- Emmm bueno... si... – contestó Jason, no muy seguro de sus palabras  
- ¿Conoces la historia de los orígenes de Sir. Nadja y Sir. Born? – preguntó Sir Rilian  
- Bueno... – dijo Jason pensativo – se sabe que vienen de un pueblo desaparecido entre... ¡Por estos lugares!  
- Aja - continúo Sir Rilian – ellos dos son originarios de Wreel y fueron los únicos sobrevivientes del desastre que ocurrió  
- Si realmente fue tan grande lo que paso aquí – replico Elia - ¿No se sintió en todo el resto de Mimir?  
- Si, es recordado como un terremoto – contesto Sir Rilian  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver Ludovico en esto? – preguntó Zul, el cual sentía que pronto perdería la paciencia  
- Calmaos joven – dijo Sir. Rilian – el asunto es que un día, cuando nuestro grupo de entrenamiento, yo, lady Juna y Sir Cameén, salimos con Sir. Nadja ha explorar estos lugares, Ludovico sufrió lo mismo que acabamos de ver... Ahí, él reconoció a Sir Nadja como Senma. Su antiguo amigo.  
- Entonces – concluyó Elia – Sir Nadja escribió la carta que mostró ahora  
- Aja – dijo Sir Rilian – así Juna y yo podemos calmar al pequeño Cameén

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mientras, Ludovico movía sus pies tal niño con hambre esperando su comida, con la gran diferencia que los arrastraba por el suelo más que llevaros por el aire. Cristina lo miraba de rejo de ves en cuando, mientras Lyra intentaba limpiar las ollas lo mejor que podía

- Cálmese, ya están limpias

Lyra saltó de susto al escuchar eso de a boca del ahora infantil Ludovico

- ¿Esta bien? – preguntaron Cristina y Ludovico al mismo tiempo  
- .. Si – contestó Lyra – no se preocupen  
- Mi mamá decía lo mismo y generalmente era mentira – dijo Ludovico, como molesto  
- Es que... bueno... – a Lyra se le había trabado la lengua ante esa aclaración  
- Decir que estas mal por un simple susto sería algo exagerado – contesto Cristina por Lyra – además, a veces uno prefiere hacer que el resto piense que estas bien, para no preocuparlos en cosas innecesarias  
- No le creo – dijo Ludovico – No decir las cosas no es malo... por eso mataron a mi mamá... porque se quedo callada  
- ¿Por qué se quedo callada? – preguntó Cristina  
- Si me hubiera hablado, la habría protegido – continuó Ludovico – yo soy un semidemonio – mira su mano en ese momento – aunque ella no me lo halla dicho sé que tengo el poder para acabar con cualquiera que se atraviese en mi camino y en el de ella.  
- MMmmm... – Cristina se puso pensativa - ¿Puedes hacer tú el almuerzo Lyra? Quiero hablar con Cameén...

Cristina se sentó al frente de Ludovico, le tomó la mano

- Tengo problemas en los ojos Cameén – dijo Cristina - ¿De que color es tu mano?  
- Es gris... – dijo Ludovico sacando la mano desconfiadamente – mi padre es un demonio de las cenizas...  
- O woa... no sabia... entonces ellos son grises – dijo Cristina poniendo una gran sonrisa – es muy interesante  
- No es sorpresa – dijo Ludovico – las cenizas son grises, los demonios de las cenizas son grises por eso...  
- No, encontrar un semidemonio – dijo Cristina moviendo ligeramente la cabeza – siempre me ha encantado el tema de los demonios, son tan misteriosos  
- Woa ¿En serio? – dijo Ludovico algo sonrojado – es la primera persona que escucho que le gusta algo sobre los demonios

No pudo evitar Cristina ponerse algo nerviosa al ver a Ludovico sonrojado, igual, movió su cabeza para intentar calmarse.

- Estas haciendo un diagnostico Cristina – pensó ella misma – no puedes desconcentrarse

Ludovico movió su cabeza hacia el lado como perro esperando algo mientras Cristina intentaba concentrarse.

- Se ve muy tierno... – pensó Cristina

Cristina se dio un par de palmadas en la cara, se sentó bien recta y puso cara seria.

- Si tienes 10 gallinas, 8 patos – dijo rápidamente - 10 perros y 5 de ellos están cojos ¿Cuántos pies hay?  
- Ninguno – contesto Ludovico, enderezando su cabeza – ellos tienen patas  
- Es inteligente... – pensó Cristina – ni siquiera lo dudó  
- ¿Le duele algo? – preguntó Ludovico poniendo su cabeza hacía el otro lado

Cristina tuvo que sacudir su cabeza ante eso

- No… nada – dijo Cristina – veamos... si haces 5 cortes en un pedazo de madera ¿Cuántos pedazos quedan?  
- 6... Generalmente queda uno más de lo que se corta – dijo Ludovico, enderezando la cabeza  
- Oh... eres muy listo...- dijo Cristina sorprendida  
- Gra... gracias... – dijo Ludovico rascándose la nuca y sonrojándose de nuevo  
- Se ve muy tierno... – pensó Cristina  
- Es linda – pensó Ludovico – y le gustan los demonios...

Sinceramente cualquiera que viera a Ludovico en este momento diría que se ve ridículo, pero ante los ojos de Cristina era tierno. Lyra miraba la escena sin querer analizar mucho... Era tan rara como curiosa

- Última pregunta – dijo Cristina - ¿Qué edad tienes?

Ludovico parpadeo un par de veces, miro su mano y empezó a contar moviendo sus dedos. Cristina se puso pensativa ante esto.

- Tengo 7 – dijo Ludovico finalmente  
- Aaaah – dijo Cristina – gracias, disculpa si te he preguntado mucho  
- No se preocupe – dijo Ludovico – usted es muy amable  
- oh... ahora que me acuerdo – dijo Cristina – vuelvo en un momento...  
- Esta bien – dijo Ludovico

Cristina se retiró, Ludovico empezó a mover más rápido los pies.

- ¿Es linda no? – preguntó Ludovico a Lyra  
- Eh... Si – dijo Lyra con una sonrisa un poco forzada, no porque no quisiera sonreír, sino porque aun estaba algo sorprendida por la situación

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Por fin termine – dijo Cristina para después terminar profundo  
- Bien... ¿Sabes que tiene? – preguntó Rilian, interrumpiendo su explicación a los muchachos  
- Hasta lo que capto, tiene una dominación de alma por recuerdo – concluyó Cristina  
- ¿Cómo concluiste eso? – preguntó Elia, la cual había leído algo de eso alguna vez  
- Le hice un test simple – dijo Cristina – que se usa cuando se analiza una dominación de cuerpo por algún niño... Primero se una pregunta de apariencia, si esta dominado por un alma responderá correctamente a esta, pero Ludovico la erró.

"Tengo problemas en los ojos Cameén – dijo Cristina - ¿De que color es tu mano?  
- Es gris... – dijo Ludovico sacando la mano desconfiadamente – mi padre es un demonio de las cenizas... "

- Después le hice un par de preguntas de lógica... – continuó Cristina – las cuales respondió como si nada. Es muy raro que un infante pueda responderlas, a no ser de ser un genio. Para descartar eso, hice una pregunta que solo él infante podría saber, su edad... esa le tomo un tiempo responderla.  
- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Torom  
- El infante es inteligente – dijo Cristina – le gusta tener respuesta a todo, así que uso los recuerdos de Ludovico para responder las preguntas de lógica, ya era el único lugar donde encontró una respuesta rápida a estas. Si fuera un alma, él habría pensado por su cuenta, porque no podría entrar fácilmente a los recuerdos de Ludovico. Además, me fije que tiene un criterio muy bien formado, tocamos sin querer con Lyra un tema de su madre y nos respondió muy efusivamente...es un personaje curioso.  
- Entonces, no hay ningún espíritu aquí – concluyo Sir. Rilian - ¿Qué provocaría esto en Ludovico?  
- A Ludovico le afecta mucho la historia de Cameén, - respondió Cristina – es posible que este halla dejado una marca sentimental muy fuerte acá y Ludovico tenga cierta sensibilidad a eso... en todo caso, este test no es concluyente. Pero si hacía una inserción de alma profunda él podría asustarse y cerrarse.  
- Esto es complicado – dijo Zul rascándose la cabeza – pero lo importante es ¿Él abuelo esta bien?  
- Si, esta bien – dijo Cristina – la defensa normal del alma sacará los recuerdos. No son tan fuertes como para cambiar la mente de Ludovico  
- Me alegra – exclamó Jason  
- Debo admitir que pensaba que era algo peor – dijo Rilian aliviado  
- El abuelo tendrá su merecido – dijo Koru haciendo sonar sus puños – por el susto que nos dio  
- O si... – dijo Sikoth – como si pudieras  
- Je, solo le diré abuelo hasta que se canse - respondió Koru con una gran sonrisa  
- Antes… - dijo seriamente Elia – hay que preguntarle si va a morir ensamblando la pluma de Oth…  
- Él me lo dijo hace tiempo – Cristina cerró los ojos algo triste – Ludovico ha estado consciente de eso desde muy pequeño…  
- Aja – dijo el Sr. Gustavo – tuve algunos contactos en la liga, no le oculte a Ludovico aquella realidad, aunque le costo entenderla  
- Además, los Miric sabían mucho sobre los ensambladores… - dijo Sir. Rilian – algo curioso, es que los Miric han tenido más de 60 ensambladores en su historia familiar, de ahí obtuvieron mucha información. Ludovico investigo mucho sobre eso en su tiempo de caballero… pero siempre quiso profundizar en la historia de su antecesor. Cameén Miric  
- Esto es confuso – dijo Zul – tanto… Cameén, Ludovico fue Sir. Cameén y ahora hablamos de Cameén Miric…. ¡na!  
- Eso es – explicó Sir Rilian – porque el nombre Cameén es muy común dentro de los Miric. Ellos llegaron a ser la familia protectora de la dinastía gracias a uno de sus ancestros llamado Cameén. Qué acompaño al primer rey de la línea de sus majestad Aghamen. Camile siempre amó ese nombre y como en su generación no había un Cameén, le pidió a Ludovico ponerse ese nombre como caballero  
- Ohh… - dijo Zul, analizando el asunto  
- AAAAAHHHH – se escuchó gritar a Lyra

Entraron como pudieron a la casa, solo Sir. Rilian no se inmutó ante lo ocurrido.

- ¡Mease Ludovico! – gritó Lyra asustada - ¡¡Despierte por favor!! ¿No me diga que se ha muerto?  
- Calma – dijo Cristina acercándose a Lyra – Es solo la típica reacción de cuando un cuerpo se recupera de una posesión de recuerdos. Solo esta dormido  
- Que bueno… - dijo Lyra tomando un respiro.  
- Eso significa que este dormilón despertará siendo Ludovico ¿No? – preguntó Sir Rilian frotándose las manos  
- Si… - contestó Cristina  
- Aja... – Sir Rilian se empezó a sobar el mentón – oigan muchachos, esto no es muy caballeroso pero... ¿Alguna ves han visto a Ludovico perder la calma?  
- Solo en situaciones muy extremas – dijo Koru recordando la muerte del príncipe Orfeo  
- Pero el siempre dice que hay que mantener la mente fría – agregó Jason, recordando las lecciones  
- Esa es frase de Labrem... – dijo Sir Rilian y después empezó a recitar algo como si fuera de memoria – Regla de los caballeros de Labrem número 7... "Mentes frías al servicio de corazones ardientes"

Jason empezó a preguntarse porque Ludovico no le había completado la frase. ¿Sería por su idea de no resaltar tanto los ideales caballerescos?

- Si este idiota va a morirse – Sir Rilian se acerco ha este – por lo menos que lo vean perder la calma una vez  
- ¿A qué se refiere con eso de perder la calma? – preguntó en voz baja Elia a Cristina  
- No sé... – contestó Cristina, la cual también estaba dudosa

Sir. Rilian hizo lo que ninguno se había atrevido ha hacer aunque Ludovico los fastidiara mil veces más de lo que lo hace ya. Lo agarró de la camisa y lo arrastró por el suelo hacía afuera. Nadie lo detuvo por la impresión

- ¿Es seguro lo que va ha hacer?  
- No... – contesto Sir Rilian con toda calma

Antes de cualquier otra pregunta fuera formulada, Rilian dejó a Ludovico en el suelo de espaldas y empezó a pisotearlo

- ¡IDIOTA DORMILÓN! – grito Sir Rilian – ¡OS PAGARÁS POR TODO LO QUE NOS HAS PREOCUPADO IMBÉCIL!  
- ¡¿Sir Rilian?! – dijo Cristina sorprendida

Torom y Jason corrieron hacía el "descontrolado" Sir Rilian que de un momento a otro parecía que quería matar a Ludovico a pisotones en el suelo. Lo agarraron de los brazos y lo corrieron hacía atrás con harto esfuerzo, ya que este no quería retroceder.

- ¡¡AAAAAAHHH!! – gritó Sir Rilian - ¡El cara fea despertó!

Ludovico estaba en la mitad de pararse cuando Sir Rilian dijo aquello. Ante eso, el ex caballero se puso de pie enseguida y miró directo a Sir Rilian

- ¡¿Cara fea?! – dijo Ludovico con un tic en el ojo izquierdo y limpiándose un poco la tierra de la cara - ¡Ese vas ha hacer tú cuando te destroce la nariz!

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el puño de Ludovico llegó a la cara de Sir Rilian, empujándolo de tal manera que Torom y Jason no pudieron sostenerlo. Rilian no tardó en pararse después de esto y tener que evitar otro golpe que venía de Ludovico. Ahí, Ludovico lo agarró de la ropa.

De ahí vino una lluvia de golpes e insultos que no vale la pena dar detalles. Lo que si, Elia pudo captar entre ellos había insultos en Draconiano, Siren, Celestial... Y varios idiomas que no entendió bien. Fue tanto así que Sikoth le tapó los oídos a Lyra, mientras Koru empezó ha hacerles barra como si fuera una pelea callejera (bueno, eso era), los demás solo miraban embobados sin saber como reaccionar.

Cristina estaba del todo nerviosa, solo pensar en como quedarían los cuerpos de los dos después de tal paliza que se estaban dando, veía y veía, pero no paraban.

- ¡¡YA PAREEEEEEEEEN!! – grito Cristina perdiendo la paciencia

Los dos caballeros pararon, miraron asustados a Cristina en la posición que quedaron.

- Cri-cris…. – dijo Ludovico cambiando de posición y algo avergonzado - ¿¡Cristina!?  
- ¿Cómo se les ocurre comportarse así? – siguió gritando Cristina - ¿Se hacen llamar caballeros los dos….?  
- Yo ya no soy… - dijo Ludovico  
- ¡Igual! ¡Tienes 34 años! – siguió Cristina  
- Pero señorita – dijo Sir Rilian sonriendo – si antes de caballeros fuimos humanos y antes de humanos primates ¿O no mi buen Cameén?

Ludovico empezó a murmurar algo inteligible para el resto, Lyra se acerco preocupada.

- ¿Le pasa algo Mease? – preguntó Lyra  
- No se preocupe señorita – dijo Sir. Rilian - solo esta contando hasta ocho mil porque lo único que quiere en este momento es plantar mi cara en el suelo porque le hice hacer el ridículo al frente de Cris…

Antes de terminar la frase, Ludovico había agarrado la cabeza de Sir Rilian y lo empujó directo al suelo. Como dijo el mismo, plantándole la cara en el suelo.

- ¡Ludovico! – gritó indignada Cristina  
- Eres un idiota Rilian – dijo Ludovico después de dar un suspiro

Sir Rilian, aun con su cara en el suelo, sonrió, movió su brazo y levanto su dedo pulgar.

- Yo también te quiero Cameén… - dijo este

Los dos empezaron a reír como niños pequeños en ese momento. Cristina los miraba indignada, pero al par de segundos empezó a reír con ellos.

- Ya les dio la locura – dijo Sikoth en ese momento  
- Aja… - afirmó Koru

En un momento, Cristina paró de reírse. Miró a los caballeros que seguían en la misma.

- Ejemp… - dijo Cristina

Ludovico paro, Sir Rilian seguía riéndose, Ludovico le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara.

- Ayayai, me duele el estómago de la risa… - dijo Sir Rilian

Cristina suspiró, solo hizo unos pequeños cantos para poder curarles los moretones que les quedaron. Ludovico se fijo en el grupo ese momento, parecían estar esperando algo.

- Ya saben… - dijo en voz baja Sir Rilian  
- Maldición… - dijo Ludovico  
- Te espera una larga charla… - Sir Rilian sonrió – por lo menos la paliza te relajo  
- ¿Por qué siempre termino agradeciendo que me pegues? – dijo Ludovico  
- Porque se cuando pegarte…

Estaban en la plaza esperando. Todos se miraban nerviosos… Ninguno había querido pronunciarse sobre esto, decir que pensaba, solo querían escuchar de la boca del mismo Ludovico.

Jason se sentía mal, estaba confundido si debió o no guardar aquel secreto, el secreto que podría haber parado la aventura desde hace mucho.

Ludovico caminó hacía el grupo. Lyra se acercó a él.

- ¿Es mentira cierto? – preguntó Lyra

Abrió la boca, pero antes de eso, Zul se acercó.

- Es mentira ¡Lo sé! – dijo este

Ludovico tragó saliva, en ese momento miró a Jason. Tenía los puños cerrados, lo miraba con al algo de tristeza.

- Dinos Ludovico – dijo Torom – realmente no podemos creer que…  
- ¿Ludovico? – interrumpió Sikoth

Había cerrado los ojos. Tuvo la esperanza de llegar al final y que no supieran que iba a pasar. Sabía que estos jóvenes no iban a permitir que muriera, estuvo tan cerca, tan cerca…

- Es verdad… - dijo finalmente Elia – no tienes porque decirlo… el asunto es… ¿Por qué? Es decir… ¿Para qué nos ayudaste si vas a morir?  
- ¿Están seguros de que quieren saber? – preguntó Ludovico

La mirada de desconsolación que veía en Lyra y en Zul llegaba a partirle un poco el corazón a Ludovico, pero se mantuvo firme. Los demás, parecían estar entre confusos y enojados. Jason solo evitaba su mirada.

- Desde el momento de la creación de la pluma de Oth, donde Ikah y Horth la armaron con la ayuda de la bendición de sus hermanos – dijo Ludovico – también intervino la ultima fuerza de la diosa madre, Chaos, en ella.  
- ¿Pero no que habían encerrado ya a la diosa Chaos? – preguntó Elia -  
- Ella fue lo suficiente poderosa para dejar energía que deambulará hasta ese momento… - siguió Ludovico - aprovechó la creación de la pluma para ser parte de ella… creándose la pieza del caos

Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar eso, Ludovico se detuvo un momento.

- La pieza del caos esta dividida en 2 fragmentos – siguió finalmente Ludovico – los dos tienen poderes espeluznantes…

Ludovico sacó de un bolso un libro sucio con un símbolo de una luna en la tapa.

- Ese libro es… - dijo Elia  
- Recopilación de información sobre las piezas de la pluma y otros objetos… – dijo Ludovico – hecho por la familia Miric… contiene información que atesorarían mucho en la liga.

Lo abrió, se sentó en una banca cercana, estuvo un par de segundos buscando una página. Se las mostró. En ella había unos guanteletes con unas peculiares púas largas. En cierta medida recordaban a las uñas de Camile, pero más cortas. Y debajo de ella había el dibujo de una brújula. Las dos negras

- Esto esta escrito… - dijo Elia mirando atentamente las letras  
- Es el código de los Miric, Efram – contestó Ludovico – se podría decir que además de yo y Camile… no existe mucha más gente que pueda leer esto… - puso su dedo sobre la imagen de los guanteletes – estas son las 2 formas de la primera parte, la forma arma, los guanteletes de la verdadera muerte, y la forma objeto, brújula del sentimiento.  
- ¿Verdadera muerte? – preguntó Koru  
- La verdadera muerte es una donde no vas ni al cielo ni al infierno de tu dios – dijo Ludovico – tampoco al purgatorio. Los guanteletes de la muerte pueden hasta matar fantasmas, haciéndolos que simplemente desaparezcan, que su alma no exista  
- ¿Y la brújula? – preguntó Sikoth  
- La brújula puede cambiar los sentimientos de las personas – contestó Ludovico  
- ¿Ah? – dijo Torom - ¡Eso es imposible!  
- De las pocas palabras del idioma del caos que sé – siguió Ludovico – en la brújula dice "odio" "desesperanza" "miedo". Solo cambia a sentimientos negativos.  
- ¡No creo que se pueda hacer eso! – dijo Koru  
- Eso dice aquí – dijo Ludovico – yo no he tenido en mis manos la brújula  
- y… - dijo Lyra algo asustada, pero tenía curiosidad - ¿el otro fragmento?

Ludovico cerró los ojos y movió las hojas del libro rápidamente, sin mirar. Claro, esa página estaba marcada. En la página no había un dibujo, sino estaban varios símbolos, los de los dioses de Mimir.

- El segundo fragmento es… - dijo Ludovico – la pieza humana del caos  
- Pieza… ¿Humana? – preguntó Jason  
- Aja, Oc odjumrcuteh – dijo Ludovico

Sikoth abrió la boca, todos lo miraron. Ludovico había acabado de hablar en aquel idioma extraño que encontraron en la isla…

- El… - dijo Sikoth – ensamblador…

***************

Ninguno pudo ocultar cierto miedo al ver a Ludovico después de eso. Este solo pudo fingir una sonrisa.

- En el libro salen los símbolos protectores de los dioses – continuó Ludovico – que realmente son un sello de la energía de la pieza humana

Ludovico se sacó su bufanda, la que había usado siempre y no se la sacaba ni para dormir. Ahí, les apuntó a una marca que tenía cerca del cuello.

- Este es el sello de Sibel, mi dios protector, – dijo Ludovico – el cual es la única diferencia entre la forma de "objeto" y la forma de "arma" de la pieza humana

Parecía cómico ver a Ludovico hablar de él mismo en tercera persona. No debía ser fácil.

- En la forma objeto – saco el collar de Sibel, el cual empezó a flotar – se tiene un control sobre la física completa de las piezas de la pluma. Se puede cambiar su estructura, controlar la gravedad… - hizo girar el collar mientras decía eso – romper todas las reglas físicas y mágicas impuestas por los dioses. Mientras que la forma arma…

Cerró el libro, lo guardó. Se levantó y les mostró con la mano el pueblo.

- Puede hacer esto… – dijo Ludovico  
- Sir Nadja nos contó – apareció Sir Rilian, asustando a algunos – que aquel día, en el pueblo, él escucho que iban a matar a la señora Miriam Miric, madre de Cameén Miric  
- Senma no iba a dejar que pasara eso, así que junto con su amigo, Teij – continuó Ludovico – actual Sir Born, decidieron detenerlos…  
- Pero no eran muy fuertes, solo unos pequeños niños de 10 y 9 años – Sir Rilian se sentó en una banca – los aldeanos que planeaban eso, los amarraron en el bosque.  
- No sabían que eso les iba a salvar la vida…. – Ludovico miró el cielo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Pronto es el cumpleaños de mamá – dijo el pequeño Cameén haciendo un dibujo – hay que hacer lo mejor, mejor, mejor

Estaba en el sótano, era común, ya que no soportaba mucho la luz. Pero no le importaba, él soñaba con el sol y los pájaros volando, a pesar de ya saber que no podría ser aceptado en ningún lugar. Solo podría estar cómodo ahí, al lado de su madre

Ruidos extraños se escucharon arriba, Cameén dejo de dibujar. Llevó un lápiz en la mano.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Pasa algo mamá?

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta de salida, tenía miedo, los ruidos eran extraños

- ¿Mamá…? – decía cada ves con más miedo

Abrió un poco la puerta de salida del sótano.

- ¡No Cameén! ¡No!

Su madre gritaba desesperada en el suelo, mientras un tipo con una gran masa estaba listo para aplastarla.

- ¡Ahí esta! ¡El niño ensamblador! – gritó otro de ellos

Rápidamente, el tipo de la gran masa aplasto la cabeza de su madre, las manos de esta se retorcieron un poco, hasta que dejaron de moverse.

- Ma…. má… - dijo Cameén solando el lápiz que tenía en la mano

- Sir. Nadja nunca pudo asegurarnos si fue exactamente por la muerte de su madre – Sir Rilian cruzó los brazos  
- Pero el asunto es que… - Ludovico miró al grupo - en ese momento, rompió el sello de su dios protector  
- Al volver, Sir Nadja y Sir Born solo se encontraron al pueblo muerto, como ven ahora y a Cameén en un estado extraño – Sir Rilian hizo una pasada por los ojos de cada uno – sus ojos eran blancos, su expresión no mostraba sentimiento… solo decía… Mutho  
- Madre… - tradujo Ludovico, del idioma del caos  
- En ese momento, un ángel de Sibel apareció ante ellos – Sir Rilian cerró los ojos – les dijo "No podéis seguir aquí, váyanse, es muy peligroso"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡No podemos dejar a Cameén así! – gritó Senma con lágrimas en los ojos  
- …Después de lo que pasó aquí… - dijo asustado Teij  
- …Él fue el causante… - dijo el ángel cerrando los ojos  
- ¿¡Ah!? – dijeron Senma y Teij al mismo tiempo  
- ¡Si él no puede ni siquiera patear un balón sin fracturarse! – dijo Teij  
- …Mutho…

Miraron a Cameén, este lentamente se daba la vuelta como para mirarlos…

…Pero su mirada era perdida, su miraba ya estaba ida…

- …Mutho…

Cameén levantó lentamente su brazo, las piernas de Senma y Teij temblaban de miedo, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la mirada perdida de Cameén.

- …Mutho…  
- ¡Cuidado!

Todo negro, como si volaran, fueron movidos por alguien. Pero si sintieron como un gran viento. Al abrir los ojos y sentir el suelo, vieron que era un caballero. También, que en el lugar donde habían estado parado había un gran hoyo.

- Ese es el ser del chaos de quién le hablé – dijo el ángel – Sir. Rilian… ya sabe que hacer…

El caballero miró a los niños

- Huyan, no pueden hacer nada – dijo Sir Rilian – yo los cubriré

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sir Rilian, el iluminado – dijo Sir. Rilian – mi padre, se le encargó como última misión, eliminar a Cameén… dejando a mi madre embarazada de mi sola…  
- Solo se sabía que había sido llamado por un ángel – dijo Ludovico – pero Sir. Nadja nos aclaró que era para eso. Él y Sir Born no vieron la pelea directamente, pero nunca más se supo de los dos…  
- Pero ese no es el caso ahora…  
- Mi primera razón porque quiero ensamblar la pluma – dijo Ludovico – es para evitar estas clases de masacres… - se agachó y tomó tierra del suelo – a pesar de pasar 34 años, nada a crecido aquí, sigue todo muerto… Este es el poder de la fase arma del fragmento humano, se llama "zialae padul", juicio final.  
- Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma y la vida vuelve – Sir Rilian cerró los ojos - pero aquí la vida no volvió  
- Además – dijo Ludovico – después que se rompe el sello, no se puede volver ha hacer, es un sello divino de un dios. No hay vuelta atrás…

Todos se miraron ¿Qué podían decirle?

- Pero… - dijo Elia – tú has pasado momentos difíciles y tu marca sigue ahí.  
- Cameén Miric era un semidemonio – explicó Ludovico- era más fácil que rompiera el sello… porque tenía cierta inclinación al caos. Además, por ese error la diosa Sibel fue más cuidadosa con mi sello. He pasado por muchas cosas donde podría haberse roto y no paso  
- Entonces ¿A qué viene el caso ensamblar la pluma para ti…? – preguntó Elia -  
- El ensamblador es el enviado del caos para proteger que nadie se haga de la pluma hasta que este lista la entrada de la madre, bueno, sino tuviera el sello protector, – interrumpió Ludovico a Elia – pero sé que esa entrada Muctuc la ha preparado

Elia se mordió el labio. Estaba comportándose así por la preocupación que tenía, no solo por Ludovico, sino también por Jason, que se veía afligido por este asunto.

- Pero él necesita que la pluma este contaminada – dijo Ludovico – ya que los dioses saben como enfrentar la energía caótica del ensamblador y de la brújula. No esta en sus planes que llegue un resto de energía más  
- Entonces… - dijo Lyra - ¿El ensamblador muere para eliminar la energía caótica que esta en él?  
- Si…además de que su alma es la comunicación entre el mundo de los dioses y este - Ludovico miró con algo de cariño a Lyra, se veía algo alterada por el asunto  
- Y si… - dijo Elia - ¿Evitamos que se ensamble la pluma? Así no viene la madre y sigues vivo

Ludovico suspiró, realmente tenía que agradecer la golpiza que le había dado Rilian esta vez.

- ¿En serio quieres que… - dijo Ludovico - … una amenaza como el ensamblador siga existiendo?  
- No… - respondió Jason, callando a Elia – queremos que Ludovico Powelki, ex Sir Cameén San Espada, siga viviendo.

Solo se le ocurrió cruzar los brazos a Ludovico

- ¿Tirar toda su aventura a la basura? – preguntó Ludovico enojado - ¿Qué reunieron los fragmentos de la pluma por mero capricho de niño? ¿Y ahora dicen "no, no quiero" porque pierden un dulce más valioso?  
- Si hubiéramos sabido… - dijo Zul sin mirar la cara de Ludovico  
- ¡Debe haber otra solución! – gritó Lyra – nosotros queremos muchas cosas… eso si… pero no… ¡No a costa de su vida!

Sikoth abrazó a Lyra en ese momento, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Miró seriamente a Ludovico.

- Regla de los caballeros de Labrem número 1… - recitó Sir Rilian  
- "Mimir antes que la vida" – recitaron Ludovico y Rilian al mismo tiempo  
- Les diré muchachos – dijo Sir Rilian levantándose – que no me gusta lo que piensa hacer Ludovico, tampoco quiero aceptar que muera… pero… eso es lo que haría un caballero de Labrem.  
- Es conocido – dijo el joven caballero – que los caballeros de Labrem tienen el código más estricto de todos los caballeros… Por eso son tan pocos.  
- Aja – Sir Rilian movió sus manos en signo de que estaba explicando – Labrem siempre nos decía que debíamos ser pro-activos, es decir, intentar evitar desastres.  
- ¿Pero es necesario que sea a costa de su vida? – preguntó Sikoth – es decir…  
- ¡Una muerte nunca se justifica! – dijo Jason  
- He pensado muchos años investigando otra solución – dijo Ludovico – pero… parece que es la única…  
- ¡Aun no eres viejo! – dijo Elia – aún hay tiempo para investigar…  
- ¿Tiempo…? – Ludovico entrecerró los ojos - ¿Quieres que Dazaja y Tyra sigan en el espejo de Lathia?  
- No… pero siempre hay otra manera para sacarlos ¿No?

"8 meses… solo quedan 8 meses…" murmuró Ludovico a si mismo, miró al grupo, pero en el fondo, vio a alguien… Camile, la cual le levantó las manos, las cueles tenían levantados 8 dedos.

- Vaya ironía - dijo Ludovico – cuando se es un asesino siempre piensa que la gente sonreirá el día de tu muerte. Cuando eres caballero, piensas que si haces un sacrificio grande, agradecerá la gente estar a salvo a costa de tu vida. Parece que he pensado mal el asunto

Ludovico se dio la vuelta, para no mirar al grupo.

- Como un imbécil que estuvo más de 12 años pensando que su amada estaba muerta – dijo Ludovico como burlándose de si mismo – para al final saber que estaba aún viva y lo que pensó nunca paso. Un imbécil que llegó a enamorarse de una mujer que se disfrazaba todos los días de hombre y tuvo con ella un hijo - apretó sus puños – El mismo imbécil deja que su hijo muriera, que su hijo adoptivo también… Ni hablar que también dejo que muriera el rey al cual servía ¿Qué más hizo este imbécil? ¡Así! Dejo que su compañero fantasma se sacrificará por él. ¿Qué pensaría ese imbécil de morir?

Rápidamente, Ludovico se dio la vuelta de nuevo para ver ahora al grupo. Vio de nuevo a Camile, esta le mostró los 8 dedos… pero bajo uno "Ya solo faltan 7 meses…"

- ¿A ustedes se les ocurre que pensaría?...

Nadie dijo nada, el ex caballero esperaba que dijeran algo, después miró a Rilian. Este solo lo miraba seriamente.

- …Mejor morirse, antes de volverse loco…  
- Acertó el buen Rilian – dijo Ludovico  
- ¡No creo eso! – gritó Jason  
- No me interesa lo que crean – dijo tajantemente Ludovico – no me interesa…

Como si empezara un ritual mágico, Ludovico empezó a moverse. Rilian se levantó preocupado.

- Lajaed toc fhojodko, lajaéd to fujute… - decía Ludovico - faoquj to co cu fcimu, idud ji cowute  
- Visión del presente, visión de pasado… - murmuró Sikoth - piezas de la pluma, unan su legado…

De repente, todos los fragmentos de la pluma presente empezaron a brillar y abandonaron a sus dueños volando y yendo hacía Ludovico

- No sé si les comenté – dijo Ludovico – pero… otro poder de la forma objeto de la pieza humana del caos, es poder controlar todos los fragmentos de la pluma al mismo tiempo

Con un movimiento de manos, Ludovico hizo que subieran, hasta que eran inalcanzables por alguno de los que estaban en tierra.

- Sino quieren seguir con la búsqueda, no los obligo – dijo Ludovico – pero no intenten detenerme…  
- …Juego Sucio… - murmuró Zul  
- Esta listo el almuerzo – llegó Cristina en ese momento

Todos, excepto Rilian y Ludovico, saltaron del susto al escuchar a Cristina.

- Bien – dijo Ludovico – gracias Cristina, estaba que me empezaba a reclamar la tripa  
- No hay de qué – dijo Cristina sonriendo

Fue un almuerzo muy silencioso. Solo cortaba el silencio algunos murmullos entre Sir Rilian y Ludovico. Cristina no expresaba nada. Elia no pudo aguantar por mucho la curiosidad.

- ¿No vas ha hacer nada Cristina? – preguntó Elia – es decir… él…  
- Se quiere matar, lo sé – dijo Cristina entrecerrando los ojos – …  
- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Elia

"- No es eso lo que quiero – dijo Ludovico aquella ves – haré lo que pueda en este tiempo que me queda  
- Pero… - dijo Cristina con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿No hay otra manera?  
- Buscaré algo… pero no estoy segura…"

- No es tan fácil… - dijo Cristina – tengo miedo de lo que puede llegar ha hacer… mientras más le dicen que "no lo haga" más se concentra en hacerlo…  
- … - Elia miró hacía el lado - ¿Y no puedes decir que así te pague la deuda?  
- La deuda… - Cristina mastico lo que tenía en la boca - ¡No! No puedo hacerle eso…  
- Cristina… - dijo Elia  
- Las cosas no funcionan así – dijo Cristina  
- pe… - dijo Elia  
- Ya déjela – dijo el sr. Gustavo  
- Pero ella lo a… - dijo Elia  
- …Hay cosas que aun no saben… - dijo Gustavo cerrando los ojos

Elia decidió mirar a Jason, este casi no había probado bocado.

- Jason… - dijo Elia – no quiero que te conviertas en un esqueleto…  
- No puedo aceptar esto, bueno, si… ¡No sé! – dijo Jason - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? La misión que tenemos es importante pero…  
- Jason…

Zul los miró en ese momento y después a Ludovico.

- …Juego sucio…

Lyra tomo su lyra y empezó a tocar algunas notas sueltas, sin formar una canción. Sikoth estaba al lado de ella. Koru miraba hacía el lado sin decir nada.

- Pero… - se dijo Torom a si mismo

Quería salvar a Tyra, quería salvar a Dazaja… Pero no a costa de la vida de Ludovico, eso ya lo había dicho. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada ¿Qué acaso solo se podía tener una de las opciones?

De un momento a otro, todo perdió sentido…  
Pero ¿Qué podían hacer?  
Tanto habían hecho, tanto habían vivido ¿Para qué…?

En cierto momento, Sir Rilian se paro y entró al sótano de la casa de Cameén Miric.

- ¿Esto es…? – preguntó al salir de este  
- Si – dijo Ludovico tomando los papeles

Todos miraron atentos, Ludovico no parecía querer ocultarles esta información.

- Según cierta página del diario de Miriam Miric – dijo Ludovico – dice que, un día, vino el padre de Cameén a ver a verlo. No nombra quién es, pero si dice que le traía un regalo, una brújula. Le decía que Cameén sabría el momento para usarla

Ludovico sacó unos dibujos que había traído Rilian. En ellos, se veía al pequeño Cameén tomando aquel objeto y cambiándolo de forma. En ellos se repetía continuamente la palabra  
"¿Cómo?".

- A pesar de que Miriam sabía algo de los ensambladores – continuó Ludovico – según los dibujos, Cameén nunca fue informado por su madre…  
- Entonces… - dijo Rilian – como no has encontrado en otro lado datos más recientes sobre la pieza del caos y según me dijiste el collar no la detecta, presumes que aun puede estar en Wreel.  
- Aja… por eso Camile me dio este medallón – ahí, Ludovico saca un medallón que siempre había tenido, a veces lo veían cuando se sacaba la capa negra.

En detalle, aquel medallón también tenía el símbolo de Luna de los Miric. Parecía ser de oro, pero no tenía joyas ni grandes detalles.

- Este medallón es para poder entrar más fácil a los recuerdos de este lugar – dijo Ludovico – pero siempre… por así decirlo, me terminan ganando. La cabeza de Cameén es muy complicada  
- Con que eso es… - dijo Rilian – al revisar el lugar y no encontrar nada, piensas que en los recuerdos de Cameén puede estar la respuesta  
- Aja…

Cristina se acercó.

- ¿Puedo ver el medallón? – preguntó Cristina

Ludovico dudó un momento, pero al final cedió. No le era fácil entregar un recuerdo de Camile.

- ¿Qué pretende? – preguntó Rilian  
- Bueno, algo sé de estos medallones – dijo Cristina – quizá pueda ver alguna manera de que Ludovico controle más fácilmente los recuerdos de Cameén  
- Se lo agradecería mucho… - dijo Ludovico  
- Seh… - dijo Cristina entrecerrando los ojos – déme un día, puedo hacer algo.  
- Esta bien – dijo Ludovico – no sabría como agradecerle lo que hace por mí

Cristina miró el medallón… tenía que decirle algo a Ludovico, pero, solo terminaba tragándose la saliva. Ludovico sonrió al frente de ella y después miró al resto.

- Estaré en el techo – dijo Ludovico seriamente – no me molesten sino es importante… no tengo ganas de explicarle nada a nadie…

Ludovico tomó una escalera que había y subió al techo.

- ¿Desde cuando es tan desconfiado? – dijo Koru cruzando los brazos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ludovico se había acomodado en el techo, solo con una almohada se podría quedar dormido hasta el otro día. Necesitaba mirar el cielo, no pensar en nada, ver la cara de los muchachos que no querían que muriera le había afectado.

Casi sin darse cuenta, los estaba estimando bastante. No le gustaba eso, durante mucho tiempo había escapado de un sentimiento así viajando solo, por distintos lugares… solo dejando semillas sin germinar.

Todo era tan difícil… pero, era imposible que lo entendieran, imposible…

Escuchó a alguien que subía las escaleras, se hizo el iluso hasta que llegó arriba.

- Buenas, señorita maga – dijo Ludovico – creo que ya hemos discutido lo suficiente hoy  
- No creo… - dijo Elia sentándose lejos de Ludovico – no puedo entender lo que haces, cualquier forma que lo veo en mi cabeza, es peor que mueras a que vivas…  
- ¿Lo dice por Jason? – preguntó Ludovico sentándose

Elia se sonrojó un poco, Jason era gran parte de su motivación, pero no toda… ¿O sí?

- No crea que no lo estimo después de todo – dijo Elia finalmente – es nuestro compañero de viaje

Ludovico sonrió ante eso. Ahí se acordó un poco de Camile en sus viejos tiempos, ella era igual en ese sentido a Elia, nunca se rendía cuando pensaba algo.

- Pero ¿En serio lo hace por las reglas de caballería? – preguntó Elia sin pensar mucho – porque o sino… no me gustaría que Jason fuera caballero

La carcajada que dio Ludovico se debió escuchar hasta en el bosque aledaño. Elia no pudo evitar enojarse y pararse.

- Tranquila – dijo Ludovico, el cual le costaba respirar por la risa – no se preocupe, los caballeros de Labrem ni ningún caballero es un suicida  
- ¿Entonces…?  
- Defender Mimir es lo más importante – dijo Ludovico – un caballero vela por el bienestar del país, hasta tesoros tan simples como una pequeña sonrisa de una niña. Pero, se sabe que si se sobrevive, se puede hacer más por el mundo que muriendo  
- Eso es lo que le he intentado decir… - dijo Elia  
- Yo si entiendo lo que me dicen – respondió Ludovico – pero…

Ahí Ludovico miró su mano.

- La bomba esta casi por estallar, lo sé – dijo Ludovico – he buscado por mucho tiempo otra respuesta… sé que los engañé, pero… Si les decía antes eso ¿Realmente seguirían?

Elia se sentó de nuevo. Vio por un momento a un Ludovico algo triste.

- Dígame la verdad – dijo Elia - ¿Realmente quiere morir?

Ludovico cerró los ojos, sonrió. El cielo estaba despejado, era hermoso… nada comparable con el desolador paisaje del pueblo abandonado de Wreel

- No… no quiero… - dijo finalmente Ludovico

Elia se paró y caminó hacía la escalera

- Entonces… haremos lo posible para que no muera – dijo Elia empezando a bajar

Ludovico abrió los ojos, ahí pensó que quizá sería mejor haberle dicho que si quería morir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyra seguía abstraída, perdida. De vez en cuando los ojos negros de Sikoth le hacían sentir alivio, aunque creía que solamente tenía dispuestos sus dedos en las cuerdas de su instrumento musical, su premio de la Isla errante. No podía formular oraciones elocuentes para darle vida a una nueva canción; sólo las imágenes y palabras de un Ludovico despreocupado ante el portal de su propia muerte.

Se sentía tan angustiada y tan inútil de decir algo siquiera. Y aunque pudiera sabía que sería inútil…él lo había dejado muy claro: no permitiría que se entrometieran. Pero, ¡dioses!, no podía dejar pasar el precioso momento de decirle lo que pensaba, tampoco iba a hacer de más o menos las acciones de San Espada. También era necia, a su modo. Y una idea germinó dentro de su cabeza…no quería faltarle el respeto a Ludovico pero si ella podía hacer algo a futuro…lo haría.

Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos se bebió el cielo.

"Tyra…aunque tu alma esté encerrada en el espejo, por favor, acompáñame"

Decidida, triste, firme, débil…comenzó a transformar sus sentimientos en música y compases de manera espontánea de una manera silenciosa. El antiguo caballero recibiría su mensaje a través de lo mejor que podía dar la sensible Lyra.

Pasado un rato, se digno a subir a donde yacía Ludovico. Había visto que algunos de sus compañeros habían también pasado por la escalera que conectaba hacia el techo y habían intercambiado sus ratos con él. Por un momento pensó en dar la vuelta y huir, pero…algo la empujó para también rozar con la yema de los dedos el metal de la escalera y subir.

Lo primero que vio fue a un Ludovico con la cabeza gacha, los brazos cruzados. Lyra sintió una opresión en el pecho y quedándose al borde del techo no pudo evitar que un sollozo se le escapara de la boca.

- Señorita Maga Ninja Shinobi – Ludovico alzó la cabeza en ese instante y con un amago de sonrisa le inquirió con una especie de puchero - ¿Usted también viene a retarme? –  
- Puede ser – Contestó vagamente y tomando fuerzas caminó hacía él - ¿Puedo sentarme un momento a su lado, Maese?-  
Ludovico no habló pero su mirada le hizo comprender que no tenía por que pedir tal deseo.  
- Aún no entiendo como puede ser que usted haya sido criada por ese sanguinario de Calik, no se parecen en nada en los modales – Comentó Ludovico arrancándole una pequeña risa a la muchacha que inmediatamente se puso seria  
- Maese, francamente yo no soy tan inteligente como Elia o tan directa como Lidda. No soy muy amiga de las palabras pero en verdad necesito decirle que esto que ha ocurrido me duele profundamente…y a los demás también. Yo sé que no le gusta ver que lastimen a los demás aunque usted resulte herido, pero cuando usted está sufriendo los demás que lo quieren también lo estarán -

También la faz de Ludovico cambió, iba a abrir la boca pero Lyra se le adelantó.

- No quiero hacerle sentirle incómodo con un sermón, mucho menos volver al mismo círculo…pero no se me hace justo callarme por algo que siento y pienso por usted. En verdad lo aprecio, lo quiero mucho Maese, no sólo por sus acciones sino simplemente creo que usted y cada uno de nosotros se ha establecido un lazo que si bien no sé explicar lo siento de alguna manera – En eso la muchacha le mostró su instrumento de siete cuerdas y lo acomodó en su cadera – Permítame tocar algo para usted -

La ninja cerró los ojos y pronto sus dedos volaron veloces arrancando varias notas que armaron una melodía corta, suave y discreta.

"Una lluvia.  
Hoy me siento una lluvia de cristal...  
Que llena el todo con el ruido que hago al quebrarme contra el suelo,  
una orquesta, una sinfonía celestial, mágica y terrible…  
Cada gota y fragmento de mi, se parte en miles mas al chocar con el suelo...  
el estruendo abarca kilómetros, un sonido hermoso e infinito que abarca el universo.

Una ecuación de tiempo,  
de desesperanza....y entonces lo noto...  
estoy sangrando, por cada partícula de cristal....muero de a poco...  
De tristeza y felicidad.

Una lluvia de cristal... ¿quién diría que así sería mi final?

¿Qué más da? pregunta mi voz interna. Es un buen final...digno de un guerrero poeta…de un niño mago...

Deja de llover y la luna asoma.

Ahí estoy, desparramado...  
sus rayos me bañan y mi superficie los refleja,  
iluminando el mundo como si fuese pleno día.

Vuelvo a verme, vuelto Sangre y Cristal...  
Reflejo de Luna.  
Me agacho, me arrodillo.  
Intento tomar los cristales entre mis manos,  
de evitar que la sangre siga bañando el suelo,  
de recomponerme...de unirme...  
puesto que yo mismo soy el único lugar seguro para mi espíritu.

Pero no puedo,  
estoy demasiado débil...  
ya no puedo mentirme...  
puedo ser feliz así, es cierto,  
porque amo esto que soy por poco que sea  
y ahí me doy cuenta,  
viéndome despedazado por la vida,  
me doy cuenta cuanto me amo…

Lamento también darme cuenta,  
puedo ser feliz así, pero sólo en parte...  
puedo ser feliz conmigo,  
pero necesito los brazos de alguien mas para recomponerme,  
para compartir lo que soy y Ser así.

Una mano aparece de la nada,  
me obliga a levantar la cabeza,  
aunque no llego a mirarla porque me besa en los labios,  
antes que pueda reaccionar…

Siento que la oscuridad se detiene en su avance,  
no puedo ver nada, mezcla de lágrimas,  
la tibieza del beso, mis ojos cerrados,  
la frialdad en mis piernas…la oscuridad retrocede….  
pierdo el entendimiento.

Abro los ojos y no hay nadie…

La oscuridad se alejó aunque aún me ronda…

Me acuesto boca arriba,  
mi espíritu sobre mi cuerpo de cristales y sangre…  
arriba el cielo…  
un viento tibio me acaricia y me susurran con sus mil señales y formas:

Conocerte fue una misteriosa alegría  
Tratarte fue como emprender un vuelo a lo desconocido  
Ser tu amigo fue pisar sobre una suave nube en la que recorrimos juntos nuestras aventuras.  
Perderte sería como perder pedazos de mi vida en las que estuvieron algunos de nuestros mejores momentos.  
Caminos y caminos.  
Cansancio pero sonrisas.  
Somos partículas en un mundo microscópico  
y aun más microscópico es un abrazo.  
Somos pequeños, pero no insignificantes.  
Somos cotidianos, pero no predecibles.  
Somos momentos, pero inolvidables.

Todos hablan mucho.  
Yo hablo mucho.  
Pocos hacen.  
¿Yo hago?  
¿Alguna vez lloraste cuando sonreías?

El futuro puede ser cambiado si hay un corazón que sea capaz de aguantar lo que ello trae.  
Y si no es así…  
Aquí estaré esperando que la vida me haga pensar que tuve algo hermoso,  
y que tú regreses..."

Lyra dejó de tocar en ese momento. Sus ojos comenzaron a estar atestados de lágrimas pero no proclamó ningún gemido, su llanto era silencioso. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mirar a Ludovico pero finalmente lo hizo, sabía que si no lo hacía podría dar a pensar que estaba enfadada con él o le tenía lástima.

- Maese Ludovico…no…Ludovico – Susurró ella apretándose un poco el pecho y dejando a un lado las formalidades que sorprendió un poco al ex caballero.- Sé que no puedo acercarme ni siquiera un poco a lo que piensas o sientes por lo que tal vez no pueda comprenderte pero tampoco voy a condenarte. No me arrepiento en haber sido parte de esta aventura, pero si en verdad pudiese encontrar otro camino para evitar que mueras o que sigas sufriendo, con gusto emprendería otra aunque fuese más peligrosa. – Se limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por la punta de su nariz – Dime que soy tonta o una estúpida sentimental y sé que cometeré "idioteces" – Dijo en alusión a lo que él había dicho cuando hablaban de la vida de él con Camile, Aghamen y demás – Yo tal vez haré más o menos peores, tú sabes mejor que nadie que soy una hija de Caos… pero es seguro que tus acciones y las mías no tendrán comparación y eso es lo que nos hace únicos -

La muchacha guardando su lira se puso de pie, sin previo aviso se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla con suma ternura mientras le dejaba entre sus manos un paquete envuelto en un sencillo trozo de tela oscura, era un obsequio que desde hace mucho le había querido dar.

- Sé que me dirás que no disfrutarás este humilde obsequio porque el tiempo se ha casi terminado, pero no me importa, espero no te moleste pero quisiera que lo tuvieses – Comentó soltando un suspiro y le clavó los ojos verdes, en ese momento a Ludovico le pareció que veía a Tyra y a Lyra a la vez (un poco a Aryt tal vez) y las escuchaba - Cumpliré mi promesa para contigo – Le dijo con voz segura – Le daré a Calik su merecido, será mi pago por lo menos por haberme ayudado a entrenar…Ludovico…Tú…No estás solo…nadie en este mundo lo está. Todos tienen una conexión con otros, por eso no son del todo libres. Por eso sienten alegría, pena… y amor -

Ludovico cerró los ojos, dejando a Lyra en ascuas por varios segundos. El ex caballero toco con cuidado el obsequio, como si fuera un tesoro muy grande para romperlo.

- Como es el destino ¿No? – dijo este dándole una amable sonrisa a Lyra

Lo dejo al lado suyo, sin abrirlo, miró hacía el cielo.

- Camile una ves me dijo, que si uno no abría un regalo y lo enterraban con él – Ludovico miró a Lyra – podría abrirlo en el otro mundo… gracias señorita, gracias…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zul había estado más callado de lo común, subió las escaleras lentamente, para que Ludovico no escuchara. Ya hacía tiempo que no bromeaba, desde que supo que "juego sucio" moriría al armar la pluma.

Al llegar arriba, miró al alrededor, inhaló profundamente e inclinó la cabeza, ya había cometido demasiados errores como para cometer uno más...

- Ah... juego sucio... es decir, Ludovico...

Miró a San Espada con firmeza falsa, se notaba con claridad que se tragaba sus palabras.  
Se acercó un poco, no quería lucir muy emotivo, colocó sus manos sobre su nuca y avanzó un poco más llegando a estar a tan solo un metro de Ludovico

- Dime A... Zul... - dijo Ludovico, sin mucha expresión

Ambos quedaron callados por varios momentos, no sabían exactamente que decirse el uno al otro.

Finalmente Zul caminó un poco más, tragó saliva y le miró con toda la sinceridad que jamás hubiese podido obsequiar.

-Sabes... -dijo con un tono de tristeza -yo... jamás conocí a mi padre... y, creo que, si lo hubiese conocido... no hubiera sido bueno, así que...

Una ligera brisa lo interrumpió

- Yo... te considero a ti, como... -cambió sus ojos de dirección -como, una especie de padre...

Ludovico pestaño un par de veces. No esperaba algo por el estilo... Levanto su mano y la puso arriba de la cabeza de Zul, para luego desordenar un poco su pelo.

- Espero que no seas tan idiota como este "padre" - dijo en tono irónico, aunque triste, pero intentando sonreír

Sin alzar la cabeza, sonrió un poco, le había causado gracia el chiste, pero, apenas terminaba de sonreír sollozó un poco y recargó la frente en el pecho de Ludovico esperando poder hacerle sentir un "padre" al menos una en lo que quedaba de su vida. Ludovico estaba algo consternado, primero Lyra y después Zul ¡Había completado la parejita! Esperen… eso pensaba cuando pensaban con Camile que hijos podrían tener y poniendo la mente fría, no venía al caso pensar eso ahora.

-te extrañaré mucho... padre...

El chico híbrido solo lo sonrió un poco

- Ya estas bien grande hombre - le dijo - sé que lograrás mucho más... sigue con esa fuerza. Gracias por todo... - se puso a pensar, decirle "hijo" a Zul le salía tan extraño, debía admitir que no se sentía muy padre de este... pero si se ganó ese honor, había que tomarlo - hijo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No pudo ocultar su impresión de asombro, Sikoth estaba ahí parado al lado suyo. Era uno de los que no esperaba que subieran.

- ¿Le preocupa la señorita maga ninja shinobi? – preguntó Ludovico sin dejarle ningún momento a Sikoth para hablar  
- ¿Qué acaso piensa que solo pienso en ella? – dijo Sikoth algo sorprendido  
- Emmm… - dijo Ludovico - ¿Si te digo que si me haces algo…?  
- Emmm… ejemp… - Sikoth no pudo ocultar la molestia ante ello, pero se sentó al lado de Ludovico  
- No debe porque avergonzarse – Ludovico sonrió amablemente – cuando uno se enamora es así  
- Bueno… es que, yo tampoco quiero que mueras – dijo Sikoth – pero al ver la cara de ella… cuando supo… me sentí destrozado ¿No hay alguna otra manera…?  
- Muchacho – dijo Ludovico – puede que la halla, pero yo no la descubrí… y ya… se me acaba el tiempo  
- Se va a extrañar tu sabiduría en el grupo – dijo Sikoth – realmente… nos has ayudado, debí haberte preguntado algunas cosas sobre el oficio que podrían ser útiles… pero el corazón  
- Te distrajo por completo, si se ve… - Ludovico se puso serio – el amor es muy hermoso al principio, pero difícil mantener en el tiempo.  
- A pesar de todo… - Sikoth se sentó al lado de Ludovico – perder a alguien del grupo, o saber que lo perderemos, no es algo fácil  
- Yo no planeaba que lo supieran… pero no puedo callar a Rilian ni a Cristina  
- Lo que sí, haremos lo posible por detenerte, no creas que te dejaremos morir tan fácil  
- ¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?  
- Si quiere…

Sikoth se paró

- Más que un grupo de aventureros, somos una "familia", por lo menos eso siento yo. Aunque nos separemos, esta aventura nos trajo demasiados recuerdos… Por eso, mientras se pueda hacer algo, no creo, ni debo, aceptar una muerte de alguien que aun late su corazón en este mundo. ¿Me entiendes?  
- Lo que se puede hacer por una mujer… - dijo Ludovico en tono irónico  
- ¡Qué no lo hago por…! ¡Maldición!  
- Jajajajaja – Ludovico se encorvó un poco por la risa – cuide a la señorita maga ninja shinobi… es buena niña y… en su futuro, puede que tenga muchos problemas…  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- No soy nadie para decirte algo así – Ludovico cerró los ojos – pero si cuidas ese sentimiento que tienes, podrás superar lo que se te avecine  
- ¿Seguro?  
- No…  
- Eh…  
- ¿Pero crees que valga la pena intentarlo no?  
- ¡Por supuesto!

Sikoth caminó hacía la escalera.

- Sea lo que sea, por todos y por ella… no pienso dejar que te mueras tan fácil ¡Solo soy sincero! ¿Comprendes?  
- Bueno…  
- eh…

Sikoth empezó a bajar las escaleras.

- Vu odohwau toc caos de oj mucu ¿de? – dijo Sikoth mientras bajaba - Odkedsoj, ja oj juromej seme ijuhcu, od loj to tojkhissaéd ¿Xuháumej luto de?

"La energía del caos no es mala ¿no? Entonces, si es que sabemos como usarla, en ves de destrucción ¿Haríamos vida no?"

- Linda teoría – pensó Ludovico – linda teoría…

- Ludovico – Llamó desde abajo el joven mercenario – Ludovico -

El hombre estiró los brazos fingiendo un poco de exasperación. Sabía que las visitas a su provisional techo privado aún no habían terminado. No le quedaba otra que resignarse.

- Dígame usted -

- ¿Puedo subir? -

- Si los demás no han pedido permiso. No veo porque usted debe hacerlo -

Pronto crujieron las escaleras bajo las botas del muchacho y así de rápido fue a ponerse frente a frente de Ludovico. Se limitó a mirarle por largo rato, a veces parecía que quería decir algo, sus labios temblaban aunque su mirada verde parecía tan segura. ¿Qué podría decirle?, sabía que él también quería decirle que no muriera pero no quería cansarlo con tanta cantaleta. Terminó entonces por sentarse a un lado.

Torom comenzó a juguetear con el mango de su espada. Ludovico pareció que le llamaba la atención aquella charada. Desde que había conocido al joven mercenario no había pasado inadvertido aquella arma, no sólo por su descomunal tamaño.

- Interesante espada, Somnoliento Espadachín – Se hizo a un lado el cabello que le cubría sus ojos, rompiendo el silencio.

- Objeto muy poderoso según en palabras de su Alteza Real Aghamen – Señaló el ojiverde desenvainándola – Pensaba dársela como pago con tal de volver a ver a Tyra pero…me dijo que no le serviría de nada si no podría hacer uso de ella -

Ludovico observó los grabados que se extendían a lo largo de la hoja, a cualquiera quien la viese hubiesen sido solamente meros símbolos decorativos, pero no era lo mismo para él. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Y eso le ha complicado más el pensamiento? -

- Es cierto, me ha intrigado. Y pensé que tú podrías saber algo…- Frunció las cejas inquisitivo, sin embargo la situación y el momento por las que estaba padeciendo el ensamblador no se le hizo correcto andar con más cuestiones, así que rectificó su conducta: -…Lo lamento, no debería andar con estas cuestiones fuera de lugar ahora más que tú…-

- Tranquilo – Le cortó haciendo un amago de sonrisa – No se fije tanto, aunque sabe que por cada información siempre he requerido el pago justo -

El mercenario agachó la cabeza, cayendo sumergido en una profunda reflexión. No le había sorprendido que Ludovico, aún en la antesala de la muerte tuviese ese plan de "toma y daca".

"Parece que nunca cambiará" Sonrió con malicia y desgana.

- Bueno, dime que puedo darte entonces, sería más conveniente para mi salud mental que me des el precio a pagarte -

- Es mejor, por que así entonces nunca le atinará – Ludovico lanzó una carcajada y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Torom quien se rascaba la nuca. Después recuperó el temple y se puso serio – Bien pues, tome como pago el que me prometa que protegerá a la señorita Cristina, que la mantendrá sana y salva hasta que ella regrese a la Cuna de Sibel -

- Está bien, así será entonces – Torom sintió que se le hizo un nudo el estómago. Sin querer sentía que esa petición conformaba el párrafo de una pre-despedida. En su interior el muchacho no quería estar pasando por eso – La protegeré, lo prometo y a ti…veré como ayudarte -

El buen hombre volvió a sonreír.

Ludovico sacó el Libro de los Miric, el mismo que había mostrado a todos. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a repasar las desgastadas páginas. Torom no pudo evitar asomar un poco la nariz por encima del hombro, aunque al fin y en cuentas supo que era inútil pues no comprendía nada de ese lenguaje.

- Ésta es – Pronunció con voz rasposa una vez que encontró la página que buscaba y señalando con el dedo le pidió al muchacho que observara. Al hacerlo un escalofrío le congeló toda la columna.

Exactamente a una cuarta de donde señalaba el ex caballero, unos esquemas le hicieron casi soltar una sonora exclamación. Eran los dibujos de dos grandes espadas, una de ellas, la de la derecha, presentaba las mismas características que la que él tenía entre sus manos: el mango, el detalle de la hoja de oro, el tamaño…

- Osvítit es su nombre – Anunció a Torom – Y está de acá, la que se mira opaca se llama Árnýek. Conformaban parte de las reliquias en calidad de muy valiosas que hace mucho tiempo pertenecieron a la Doctrina del Eclipse, una orden de guerreros muy conocida y de alto rango, fueron los primeros que aparecieron en la faz de Mimir para desterrar las malas semillas de los seguidores de Caos -

El chico parecía hipnotizado, con los ojos desencajados. Claro que había escuchado algo de tal Orden pero ahora era imposible procesar la información. Su mente apenas estaba siendo capaz de reaccionar, de analizar. Probablemente para escrutar su pasado no sería necesario después de todo utilizar para él el deseo de la Pluma de Oth, aunque no estuviera tan seguro.

- ¿Y esto que significa? – Inquirió tembloroso.

- Bien, Torom Derdim – Le llamó por su nombre y tocaba con las yemas de los dedos el arma dorada, repasando cada grabado – Es cierto lo que te ha dicho su Majestad…Estate muy atento, que esta espada podría traerte algo grande, Aghamen no le dice valioso a cualquier objeto. Pero deberás tener cuidado, que lo grande podría ser costoso… -

Torom intentó asimilar lo que le decía. Respiró el aire que sopló en ese momento y sintió cierto alivio por un momento.

- No entiendo mucho esto, sé que tendré que formularme muchas preguntas a mi mismo para llegar a algo concreto – Dijo volviendo a sonreír ahora con satisfacción – Mantengo en lo dicho que haría todo lo posible para saber mi pasado, pero ahora sobretodo que debe haber una manera para salvar a Tyra y apoyarte a ti de la misma manera en esta situación que bien podríamos decir que la lógica no nos ayuda mucho, pero algo habrá, muchas gracias, Ludovico Agustín Powelki Crépitienanse -

- ¡Abuelo! – gritó Koru desde debajo de la casa

Ludovico no se digno a mirar, solo entrecerró los ojos

- ¡Juego Sucio!

Nada, no iba a responder.

- ¡Idiota!

¿Qué estaba intentando?

- ¡Bueno para nada!

Ejemp…

- ¡Viajaste con nosotros porque no sabes cocinar! ¡Por eso nos dejaste en deuda!

¿Y cómo él sabia que Ludovico nunca ha cocinado bien en su vida si este nunca les cocinó?

- ¡Desgraciado!

Ludovico estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Imbécil!

Koru le tiró una piedra, pero cayó al lado de este. "Con esta puntería se muere de hambre" pensó Ludovico.

- ¡Solo te mereces la muerte!

"Por fin alguien que me apoye" pensó irónicamente Ludovico

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAarrrrrrrrrrggggg!!!

Koru tiro varias piedras, una estuvo casi por caer en la cara de Ludovico, pero la tomó en el aire con la mano izquierda. Ahí, se digno a sentarse y mirarlo. Koru estaba con una piedra en la mano, pero al ver que Ludo se movió, no la lanzó.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Para que viajas con nosotros si al final nos vas ha hacer sentir así de mal? ¡Eres de lo peor!

Le lanzó la última piedra, la cual Ludovico recibió en la nuca.

- ¡Ándate al infierno!

"Realmente…" pensó Ludovico "Debí haber pensado en aquello…"

************

Cristina tomó un respiró, debía admitir que subir escaleras no era un arte que dominara a la perfección. Definitivamente, tenía que dejar de usar vestidos largos en un viaje.

Pero eso no debía importarle, debía hablar con Ludovico… quizá, esta sería la última vez que podría hablar a solas con él. La última ves que podría decirle, lo que sentía por él.

Aunque… ¡Maldito vestido! Se le había agarrado en un clavo de la escalera, intentó sacarlo, pero perdió el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos.

No hubo golpe, sintió que algo la subía.

- ¿Esta bien señorita Cristina? – preguntó Ludovico  
- Si…ii… - contestó Cristina algo avergonzada  
- Debe tener más cuidado – dijo Ludovico – podría haberse lastimado  
- Pero… - dijo Cristina – debo acostumbrarme a cosas así ¿no?

Ludovico la miró dudoso.

- ¿Usted seguirá viajando? – preguntó Ludovico mirando la escalera que se había caído después de eso  
- …Ese es mi plan… - dijo Cristina  
- Pero ¿No la necesitan más en la Cuna de Sibel? – preguntó Ludovico sin mirarla

Cristina miró hacía el lado contrario del que estaba mirando Ludovico, sabía lo que indirectamente le estaba diciendo.

- Las reglas de una cantora curadora pueden matarla – dijo finalmente Ludovico – si viaja en un mundo como este…  
- Lo sé – respondió Cristina – soy débil y no puedo usar mis poderes sobre mi misma… pero ¿Uno no debe tomar riesgos a veces?

Ludovico caminó hacía el lugar donde estaba originalmente, Cristina lentamente lo siguió, le costaba caminar un poco en el techo.

- Los riesgos – dijo Ludovico sentándose – se toman cuando uno quiere algo… sino hay algo por detrás, no sirve tomar un riesgo tan grande  
- Ludovico… - dijo Cristina llegando a su lado  
- Sino tiene un objetivo claro – dijo Ludovico – vuelva a la cuna

Con un poco de cuidado y lentamente, Cristina se sentó.

- Entiendo – dijo Cristina – pero ahora tengo un objetivo, así que no vuelvo  
- No me diga que viene a evitar mi muerte – dijo Ludovico

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Lo que haga la gente con su vida – contestó Cristina – es algo que ninguna cantora curadora no puede evitar… mi misión es curar a la gente cuando tiene algo que no ha buscado ni querido en su caminar. Pero debo admitir que realmente no quiero que muera de ninguna manera…  
- Todos piensan parecido… - dijo Ludovico entrecerrando los ojos – no quieren que yo muera…  
- Gustavo dice que hagas lo que quieras – dijo Cristina  
- Jajaja – rió Ludovico – ese viejo siempre decía lo mismo cuando no quería hablar  
- ¿En serio?  
- Aja – Ludovico se paró – en eso, somos muy parecidos…  
- No creo que quiera que mueras… - dijo Cristina – después del día que me pidió el contrato de paz, ha estado muy preocupado  
- Vaya… - dijo Ludovico - ¿Y dónde esta él?  
- Esta con Elia, ya que ella esta revisando el medallón de Camile – contestó Cristina  
- Muy cautelosa usted… – comentó Ludovico  
- No piense que no esta preocupado por usted… - dijo Cristina – si el trato que tiene conmigo es para poder ver a su familia  
- ¿Ah? – dijo Ludovico  
- Cuando lo encontré, me dijo que había vagado por años… - dijo Cristina – que tenía una maldición, podía estar en cualquier parte, mientras fuera a 1 kilómetro de distancia de su familia…  
- oh…  
- Lo único que quería antes de morir era ver a su esposa – dijo Cristina – pero cuando fuimos, ella ya estaba muerta  
- La unión del contrato de paz es más fuerte que la maldición – analizó Ludovico – entonces… si yo no hubiera ido él…  
- No se preocupe – dijo Cristina – Gustavo me dijo que cuando terminara el contrato de protegerme a mi, podría verla en el otro mundo.  
- Que bueno… – dijo Ludovico – por lo menos esta tranquilo  
- Si, lo esta

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Ludovico se volvió a sentar. Una pequeña brisa le dio algo de vida a sus cabellos. El ex caballero miraba al frente, como a un punto en el horizonte, ella miraba su cara y su pelo. La cara estaba cansada, ya se le empezaban a marcar ciertas ojeras, la piel ya estaba algo seca por el sol del caminar, la vista solo parecía querer cerrar los ojos de una ve. Su pelo estaba reseco, descuidado, pero firme. Cristina se acordó del joven caballero que le había pedido perdón, el hombre de la cara brillante, romántica y agradecida de ese momento. Finalmente, se apoyó su cabeza sobre sus hombros.

- Ludovico – dijo Cristina - ¿Qué harías si te quedaran algunos años más de vida? Sino supieras… que morirás pronto

El preguntado abrió un poco más sus ojos de lo usual, volviendo al segundo a la normalidad.

- Qué haría… - pensó Ludovico  
- ¿Liberarías a Camile y estarías con ella? – pregunto algo apresurada Cristina  
- Puede ser… - dijo Ludovico – no lo sé realmente  
- ¿Nunca ha pensado más allá de esto?  
- He soñado un par de veces – contestó Ludovico – pero no con ella…

La cantante pestaño, miró a Ludovico sin mover su cabeza.

- A pesar de todo – Ludovico apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Cristina – pasaron 12 años… no es lo mismo que siento cuando era joven…

Miró fijamente el horizonte un momento, intentando olvidar cualquier esperanza de futuro que pudiera tener, algún sueño, alguna pizca de sentimiento.

- Pero sé que la quiero – dijo Ludovico – y que quiero lo mejor para ella…  
- ¿No sería mejor encontrarla a ella antes? – preguntó Cristina  
- Ella… vendrá… - contestó Ludovico – no necesito buscarla… ahí, nos veremos las caras y sabré que hacer

Ludovico parecía muy serio, había levantado su cabeza al decir eso. Cristina lo miró preocupada.

- ¿Camile esta cerca? – preguntó Cristina  
- Seh… - afirmó Ludovico levantando su cabeza – muy cerca…

Parecía algo triste el ex caballero. Cristina se sintió mal por eso

- Lo siento si le recordé a Camile – dijo Cristina  
- No – Ludovico hizo una sonrisa amable ante eso – eso debo superarlo yo mismo…

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo, Cristina lo miraba como hipnotizada, este miraba hacía el horizonte. "¿Debería decirle ahora?", estaban solos, era el momento.

- Lu…dovico… - dijo nerviosamente Cristina  
- ¿Sí?

La miraba con una expresión amable, aquella con la cual le saludaba cada ve que entraba en la Cuna de Sibel. Cuando iba y le traía un dulce o algún caramelo de algún lado extraño de Mimir. Y pensar que nunca más podría verlo así, que nunca más entraría a la Cuna, que todo terminaría aquí. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como los de una niña pequeña que pierde su muñeco preferido.

- ¡No quiero que mueras! – dijo finalmente, abrazándolo y sollozando sobre él

Ludovico le devolvió el abrazo con cariño, hasta la tapó con su capa negra, para finalmente acariciarle el pelo. Ella agarró un poco su ropa.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te deje morir? – dijo ella llorando – si te quiero tanto, ¡Si sabes que te amo!

Más fuerte fue el abrazo de Ludovico en ese momento, ahí Cristina sintió como que caían un par de gotas sobre su cabello.

- ¿Ludovico?

Antes de poder verle la cara, este se levantó, tomándola en brazos, bajando con ella del techo. La dejo, delicadamente en el suelo, ahí se dio rápidamente la vuelta para que no le viera la cara.

- Mejor dejar las cosas así… - dijo Ludovico poniendo la escalera para subir – ya sabe…

Subió la escalera sin mirarla, Cristina decidió no subir de nuevo.

- Si… ya lo sé… - se dijo a ella misma, triste

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ludovico estaba algo adormilado cuando sintió nuevos pasos subiendo la escalera. Este se hizo el iluso – algo que ya parecía costumbre -. El personaje que llego al techo, se sentó calladamente al lado de él, esperando que Ludovico dijera algo, aunque fuera una ironía.

- …Cuando la iguanita se tomó una cervecita… - susurró Ludovico

Con eso, cortó completamente la seriedad que podría haber quedado entre los dos.

- Solo pensar en esa escena lloro de la risa, debería aprender a controlar esas cosas…  
- Un caballero puede reírse también, joven caballero  
- Ludovico, tengo algo que decirte – dijo Jason poniéndose serio

Jason se detuvo, como pensando la manera correcta de lo que tenía que decir, no tenía un vocabulario muy amplio, así que intento encontrar algo en lo que tenía.

- …dijo ¡Hip! ¡Hip! Y se embriagó la iguanita... – siguió Ludovico.

Cualquier cosa que Jason pudo haber pensado fue borrada en ese momento

- No entiendo como puedes mantener el humor después de todo – dijo Jason – con lo de la pluma… tú ser el ensamblador  
- Todo esto lo sabía desde el principio – dijo Ludovico – se podría decir que he tenido tiempo de sobra para digerirlo  
- ¿Se puede digerir?  
- Emm… ¿Y qué me iba a decir joven caballero?  
- ah… bueno… - se quedó mirando a Ludovico  
- No le interrumpiré con la iguanita

Jason sonrió un poco, pero después se dio la valentía de decirlo.

- Gracias…

¡Sí! Lo había dicho, aunque… La expresión de Ludovico no era del todo positiva, era más una cara de "¿Y eso?".

- Lo decía por entrenarme – siguió Jason – realmente, gracias a ti he aprendido muchas cosas, ahora puedo estar en una batalla y no sentirme un inútil. Por fin… puedo proteger a la gente que quiero.  
- Ah…  
- Sé que me falta mucho pero… Ya sé para dónde ir – siguió Jason – como me dijiste, ya he aprendido lo suficiente para andar por mi cuenta.

Ludovico sonrió, si, Jason ya podía andar por su cuenta. Aunque, después de todo, sentía como que el agradecimiento era de más. Igual, irse al otro mundo sabiendo que lo recordaran alegremente no se sentía mal.

- Además… quería también agradecerle por contarme lo que realmente sucedió en Keel, en la peste

Ahí si que Ludovico lo miró extrañado.

- Emmm… Jason… se los contó Aghamen  
- Eh… bueno, sino fuera porque estabas no lo hubiera contado

Ludovico se río un poco, le hacía gracia que Jason diera gracias por algo que tenía como "derecho" por así decirlo.

- Jason… ¿Qué piensas hacer después de que…?  
- Eh… Seguir entrenando, regresar al monasterio de Sirine, ¡Así! Por supuesto, ayudar a las niñas que rescatamos en Ruhe…  
- ¡Déjame terminar! Hablo de que te vas a quedar sin espada

Jason parpadeó un poco. Realmente se le había olvido tal gran detalle.

- Buscaré alguna… - dijo como pensando – quizá reúna dinero… no sé, no pensé que tendría que viajar desarmado…  
- Je… - Ludovico cerró los ojos – toma esto  
- ¿Ah?

Ludovico le paso un montón de paños, pero se veían que cubrían una espada. Jason la tomó como un niño abriendo un regalo de Navidad.

- Pero… esta funda… este mango - asoma el filo - ¿No es la espada de su padre?  
- Seh – dijo Ludovico – me daría pena que quedara abandonada, además, es muy hermosa para ser enterrada conmigo. Creo que puedes darle un mejor uso  
- Pero… ¿No te quedarás sin arma? ¿Y si pasa algo? – preguntó Jason  
- Tranquilo, aun tengo mi daga y mi látigo – ahí Ludovico saca su daga y empieza a juguetear un poco con ella – no ando con cualquier cosa

Por primera vez, Jason miró en detalle la Daga. A pesar de las batallas, parecía limpia, como nueva. Ludovico la detuvo para que viera el mango

- Es una daga bendecida en la cuna de Sibel – dijo Ludovico – sus golpes solo son mortales contra gente resucitada o muertos vivientes, pero se mantiene en muy buen estado siempre  
- Oh… - dijo Jason – ya entendí porque no aceptaste el ofrecimiento de la sacerdotisa Mayerling, tienes mucha relación con los seguidores de Sibel  
- Si aceptara todos los ofrecimientos… - dijo Ludovico algo irónico – me habría escapado de Mimir hace mucho por las obligaciones… podría decir que, irónicamente, le debo la vida a la diosa Sibel  
- ¿Irónicamente?  
- Porque Horth es el dador de vida muchacho…  
- Oh, perdón  
- Sea lo que sea – Ludovico levantó el mentón, para mirar al cielo – dale un buen uso ha esa espada  
- Muchas gracias… - Jason estaba conmovido – aunque… igual quisiera que no me la dieras, preferiría seguir aprendiendo de ti… en su defecto, que sigas viviendo  
- Pues, sigue aprendiendo con esa espada – dijo Ludovico – es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ahí me dejarás tranquilo  
- Seguiré aprendiendo… si… seguiré aprendiendo… - Jason cerró los ojos

- ¡Sir Rilian reportándose!  
- ¿Y tú que haces aquí desgraciado?

Sir Rilian se sentó al lado de Ludovico haciendo el mayor ruido que pudiera, Ludovico hizo que poco le importaba.

- Te debo, una gran disculpa – dijo seriamente Rilian

Ludovico lo miró algo dudoso, pero nada que lo moviera de su posición.

- Yo siempre supe todo… lo que paso en Keel… y yo…  
- Si sé, Aghamen te amenazó con algo con tu madre y tú tuviste que aceptar irte de Mimir  
- Que preciso…  
- Siempre hace lo mismo – Ludovico se acomodó un poco  
- Pero, realmente yo…  
- Eres psíquico – Ludovico lo interrumpió – si te borraba la memoria, te darías cuenta… así de simple. Su majestad debía tener especial cuidado contigo.  
- Seh… - Rilian entrecerró los ojos – pero Ludovico ¿En serio no te sientes mal por los muchachos? Los veo algo tristes.

No respondió de inmediato, realmente, quería evadir la pregunta, pero no podía.

- Tú sabes perfectamente mis miedos – contestó Ludovico – no creo que te tenga que explicar…  
- Tus miedos son más estúpidos que mis intentos de conquistar a Juna – comentó Rilian – pero… no puedo decir mucho ante ello… solo piensa una cosa

En ese momento, Sir Rilian sacó un dulce de un bolsillo y lo miro.

- Esperar que te entiendan es como decir – le acerca a Ludovico el dulce – que el dulce de menta de diga "Se que no te gusto, pero ¿Podrías darme un besito?"  
- Eres un idiota…

En si, el razonamiento de Rilian no estaba del todo errado. Él no aceptaría la muerte de alguien si pudiera evitarla ¿Por qué los demás aceptarían la de él? Realmente, había sido algo… egoísta, por así decirlo.

- A veces… - dijo Rilian – un caballero no decide bien… ten cuidado antes de dar el último paso Cameén…  
- ¿Tú también vienes a fregarme la consciencia?  
- No para nada, si quiero verte ocho metros bajo tierra pronto… ¿Tú que crees? Te lo digo en idioma de gorila entonces, quizá lo entiendes – mueve su brazo como un gorila - "uua-a-aaaaa"  
- …Rilian…  
- …Cameén…

Se quedaron en silencio, hubiera pasado una mosca al lado de ellos y sentiría su aleteo. Pero no había nada… Ludovico miró Wreel, el lugar era desolado. Se veía que un par de ladrones habían pasado, arrancado ciertos objetos valiosos y roto ventanas.

- ¡Mira! – dijo Rilian – hay algo de vida

Ludovico abrió los ojos un poco, vio a los jóvenes del grupo moviendo cosas, instalando sus tiendas en las casas, conversando.

- Tal vez halla alguna esperanza para este lugar ¿No?  
- Un lugar donde no crece nada… es peor que un desierto

De un momento a otro, Sir Rilian se puso serio, Ludovico notó aquello, estaba por preguntarle cuando…

- Ludovico… - dijo Sir Rilian antes – debo de…

"Cállate, no debes hablar ahora"  
"¡No! Debo hacerlo, ¡Debo hablar!"  
"No lo harás…"

- ¿Estas bien Rilian?

Rilian parecía algo alterado, tomó un respiro.

- …No tengo nada…

Ludovico se levantó.

- ¿Qué vas ha hacer?  
- Ya he perdido mucho tiempo – respondió Ludovico – revisaré el sótano de Cameén sin el medallón un poco…  
- ¡Voy contigo!

"¡Maldición!" pensó Rilian "¡Debo decirle! Que Camile lo perdonó… que Camile lo perdonó…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elia miraba el medallón con bastante cuidado, aunque el pequeño cuadro que tenía la distraía un poco. En aquel, estaba Camile y un joven que suponía que era Ludovico. Camile estaba riendo, mientras Ludovico la abrazaba por detrás. Ella tenía un pelo café brillante y ligeramente ondulado, estaba con un vestido blanco, con detalles de flores amarillas. Él tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, una sonrisa muy sincera y una ropa elegante gris, típica de nobles espadachines.

- Debe ser doloroso ver este cuadro para Ludovico – pensó Elia

No debía seguir pensando, siguió revisando el medallón. Según el análisis que le había dejado Cristina, aquel medallón parecía tener otra función además de la mencionada con Ludovico. Pero según comentó en lo que anotó "no tenía los conocimientos para saber de qué". Elia miraba la línea mágica a la cual se refería.

- Más que tener un agregado mágico – dijo Gustavo, el cual estaba "parado" al lado – parece que esa parte cambia su función  
- Es una línea muy complicada – Elia movió un poco el medallón y limpió el lente aumentador que le prestó Cristina – necesitaría un par de libros para poder descifrarla bien  
- Mmm…

Gustavo se acercó un poco a mirar el medallón

- Un chiquillo de pelo negro… - dijo Gustavo – el más bajo de los hermanos ¿Cómo se llama?  
- Sikoth – respondió Elia  
- Dile que lea esta línea

Elia llamó a Sikoth, este se puso el lente aumentador.

- Te ves como un erudito… – dijo Koru en tono de broma  
- Mmmm…

Sikoth se concentró en la línea

- Esto es… - dijo Sikoth – idioma del chaos… pero su forma es extraña, no es exactamente eso…  
- Debe ser el vocabulario mágico usado por los seguidores del Chaos – dijo Gustavo – leí una ves que son capaces de cambiar los hechizos  
- Entonces ¿Sería un código mágico puesto después?  
- Ahora que pienso… - Sikoth se sacó el lente – aquí hay una incongruencia

Todos miraron a Sikoth, este le paso el medallón a Elia. Cristina entró a la casa en que estaban en ese momento.

- Ludovico dijo que el medallón era para poder comunicarse con los recuerdos de Cameén – Sikoth intentaba mirar a todos en ese momento – pero Sir Rilian nos contó que en la primera visita que tuvieron a Wreel que Ludovico fue afectado por los recuerdos de Cameén  
- Entonces… - dijo Torom - ¡Ludovico no podría haber estado con el medallón la primera ves!  
- Uno de los dos debe haber mentido – declaró Elia  
- Ludovico – afirmó Cristina

Las miradas hacía Cristina fueron tan directas que a ella le costo hablar.

- Supuestamente ese texto cambia el hechizo ¿No? – dijo Cristina algo nerviosa – se puede ver claramente que el hechizo original es para comunicarse con los recuerdos en el lugar…  
- Eso significa que…  
- ¡Lo más probable es que ese texto sea para ocasionar el efecto contrario!

"Lo siento, no podía confiar en ustedes tal secreto. Debo intentarlo, sé que si descifro el misterio de Cameén, encontraré la pieza que falta.

Lo que no sé es… a que precio."

No encontraron a Ludovico en el techo, ni en el sótano, menos a Sir Rilian. Revisaron todo Wreel, hasta que lo encontraron parado, en la plaza, mirando la pileta central.

- Lo siento - dijo Ludovico - lo siento... pero la madre caos debe volver, debe volver...  
- Pero... - Cristina no podía creerlo, era el niño, los recuerdos de Cameén Miric se habían tomado el cuerpo de Ludovico

Se dio vuelta, como un niño disfrutando su maldad, levantó una mano, las piezas flotantes bajaron. Recitó un poco y en sus manos aparecieron.

- Los guanteletes del caos... - dijo Elia  
- Están todos los ingredientes - dijo Ludovico sonriendo - para que se haga el gran pastel  
- ¡No! - gritó Zul saltando hacía él

Entre medio de su salto, Zul fue interrumpido por el mango de una lanza.

- ¿¡Sir Rilian!? - gritó Cristina

Zul intento pasar un par de veces más, pero Sir Rilian era mil veces más ágil que él.

- Maldición - dijo Zul - es muy fuerte... casi como juego sucio...  
- Ni siquiera lo intenten - dijo finalmente Sir Rilian - no pasarán sobre mí...  
- Pe..per... - Cristina no quería aceptar esto, pero...  
- ¡Deja el cuerpo de Sir Rilian!

Al frente de Cristina, apareció Gustavo, interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento de esta.

- Tú no eres Sir Rilian... - dijo Gustavo - has sabido ocultar tu presencia... pero esa sonrisa, siempre ha sido tuya... ¿Tu eres Cameén Miric no? Muctuc...

La cara de Sir Rilian se deformó un poco, mostrando una presencia demoníaca en ella. Miró a Gustavo con alegría.

**********************

En esta parte hay una recomendación musical, para que la alcancen a bajar, se las dejo desde el principio

/files/108590910/S ...

Capítulo 77-2: Alas rotas

Muctuc apoyó su lanza, miraba a Gustavo como disfrutando el momento. Se le hacía entretenido de ves en cuando ocupar un cuerpo más fuerte que el suyo.

- Oh, el buen tío Gustavo... - dijo este - hace una década que no te veo ¡Y tan cerca de tu hijo! Hallaste la manera de eludir la maldición que te di... Siempre tan inteligente  
- Ten cuidado Cristina - dijo Gustavo al resto y a ella - todos... no conozco personaje más peligroso  
- Pero Cameén - dijo Cristina - parecía un buen niño...  
- ¿Buen niño? - contestó para su sorpresa Ludovico - ¿Un semidemonio? ¿¡Buen niño!? Jaja, no me hagas reír  
- ...Cameén...

Cristina miró hacía el lado, todos ya estaban listos para atacar, ella solo puso sus manos sobre su pecho.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? - pensó Cristina - ¿Por qué?  
- No te distraigas por eso - dijo Gustavo - él ha hecho muchas cosas... por él, Dazaja esta muerto...  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Cristina  
- Jamás hubiera mandado a Dazaja a matar al príncipe de esa época - dijo Gustavo - no estoy tan loco... pero él logro que Dazaja pensará que era una orden mía...  
- Exacto - dijo Sir Rilian - pero que lo sepan no importa mucho en este momento

Ludovico empezó a recitar algo, las piezas empezaron a girar rápidamente sobre él.

"El momento de la unión ha llegado"  
"El final de esta larga travesía"  
"De aquí, todo comenzará de nuevo..."

No esperaron más, Koru, Sikoth, Zul, Torom y Jason corrieron hacía donde estaban Sir Rilian o Ludovico, mientras Elia empezó a conjurar.

- Cristina... - dijo Gustavo

Cristina cerró los ojos y lo materializó. Muctuc miró con los ojos de Sir Rilian esto muy entretenido.

- Será...

Mientras corrían, levantó un hechizo debajo de Elia, donde salieron unas piedras que la desconcentraron, a los demás les pegó con la lanza, haciendo un círculo perfecto.

- ¿Pasa algo Cristina? - dijo Muctuc

Cristina salió de su concentración, ya que estaba mirando fijamente a Ludovico. Torom tomó la pierna de Sir Rilian, pero este sin pensarlo le pateó la cara. Koru intento atacarlo, pero recibió un golpe del mango de la lanza. Sikoth y Jason se pararon juntos ha pegarle, pero con un hechizo y la lanza logró dejarlos en el suelo. Con Gustavo peleo un rato más, pero con 2 hechizos y unos movimientos certeros de la lanza, lo logro. Mientras, Elia terminaba un hechizo, una gran ráfaga de viento fue hacía Muctuc.

- Así nos vemos...

Con un simple movimiento de manos, la detuvo, como una brisa. Pero justo al lado de él, pasó un hibrido con una vara de bambú

- ...Ojos grises...

Mientras intentaba detener a Zul, tuvo que evitar a Jason y Sikoth, los cuales habían reaccionado al ver que Zul lograba acercarse a Ludovico. Elia conjuró un pequeño hechizo de viento para desquilibrarlo, pero no lo logro. Este logró agarrarle la camisa.

- ¡Suéltalo!

Torom saltó con su espada a pegarle directamente al brazo, pero este empujo con tan fuerza a Zul, que casi fue el mismo Zul cortado por esta.

- ¡No!

Al golpearse en el suelo, Zul no perdió tiempo en limpiarse los ojos que se le habían ensuciado por la tierra, se levantaba como podía, mientras Koru detenía apenas el brazo de Sir Rilian y Jason intentaba hacerle una zancadilla

- ¡Ya molestan mucho! - gritó Muctuc

Pegando un golpe al suelo, Muctuc invocó un hechizo.

- ¡No lo harás! - gritó Gustavo

Golpe entre espada y lanza, pero no fue suficiente para detener el hechizo que los lanzo a todos volando.

- Y por controlar a Rilian - pensó Muctuc - no les hice algo peor...

Pero mientras volaba, Zul lanzó su vara de bambú.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Dioses! ¡Cualquiera! - pensó antes y después de lanzarla

Aquella vara voló sobre Muctuc, este la vio, pero Elia lanzó justo un hechizo de Luz, para deslumbrarlo. Cristina junto sus manos, como rezando... Esta llegó hacía Ludovico, golpeándolo en la cabeza. De un momento a otro, las piezas cayeron al suelo y después Ludovico.

- ¡Lo lograste Zul! - gritó Koru  
- ¿Cómo? - dijo Zul  
- El proceso de ensamblar la pluma es muy delicado en sus inicios

Todos miraron hacía la voz femenina que decía eso, la cual había tomado los guanteletes.

- ...Es tu hora... - dijo finalmente Camile, mirando fijamente a Ludovico  
- ¡NO!

De un saltó y extrañamente Muctuc lo dejó pasar, Gustavo llegó al lado de Camile.

- ¡No toques a mi hijo! - gritó este, atacando con su espada a Camile

Camile logró bloquearlo con los guanteletes, después retrocedió un poco, obligando a Gustavo a avanzar para golpearla. Los demás intentaron pasar, pero Muctuc se puso en medio.

- Aún no me eliminan...

Puso sus manos en la cabeza, cerró los ojos… ¡Era un ataque psíquico!

- ¡Parálisis general!

Hizo que ellos se sintieran pesados, tanto que no podían caminar.

- ¡Maldición! - gritó Koru  
- ¡Gustavo! - gritó Cristina, la cual apenas podía mantener la materialización de este  
- ¡Oh no! - pensó Torom - si lo dejó pasar será para...

Elia y Cristina no pudieron soportar paradas mucho tiempo, Torom empezó a apoyarse con su espada, Jason también, Koru estaba con su puño y espada, Sikoth estaba con su puño, Lyra abrazada de Omega y Zul a 4 patas.

- De algo que sirvan... - pensó Muctuc - los poderes de Rilian

Los párpados de Ludovico se sentían pesados, muy pesados, abrió los ojos, viendo algo como una vara, algo nubloso, cerca de él.

- ¿No es de Zul? - pensó

Se hincó, tenía los oídos tapados y veía todo medio nubloso. ¿Qué había pasado? Solo recordaba haber ido a revisar el sótano de la casa de los dibujos con Rilian y... había perdido la consciencia. Unas figuras se movían al frente de él, poco a poco recuperaba la vista y el oído.

Gustavo había logrado darle un par de estocadas a Camile, pero se le curaban como si nada. Sabía que tenía que cambiar de estrategia, si las estocadas y los golpes directos no le hacían daño.

- Focesatut toc tomedae - gritó Camile

Los guanteletes empezaron a brillar intermitentemente. Gustavo perdió de vista a Camile. Este no supo, cuando lo golpearon después, directo en el corazón, pero si Ludovico.

..."Lo único que quería Gustavo, era ver ha su esposa de nuevo, pero lo hará después de que cumpla el contrato conmigo"...  
..."Los guanteletes de la verdadera muerte, no vas ni al cielo, ni al infierno, solo desapareces"...

Muctuc detuvo la técnica psíquica, mientras intentaban volver a caminar, miró hacía Ludovico.

- No se si sabes - pensó Muctuc - pero el sello es más débil después de que se ha empezado el ritual de la pluma - sonrió - ahora viene lo interesante...  
- Padre... - se dijo a si mismo Ludovico, mientras veía caer al señor Gustavo

...Si hubiera ido después...  
...Si es que no les hubiera hecho caso...  
...Papá y mamá se habrían visto las caras...  
...Ni en el cielo, lo harán...  
...Ni muertos podrán...

Sintió que la marca del hombro le ardía, se la tocó con la mano, después sintió una gran energía en ella.

...Nunca podrán... verse más... Nunca... Nunca...

- AAAaaaAaAAAaaaaarrrrrggggg - gritó Ludovico de repente

Mientras gritaba, el suelo tembló un poco, unas luces moradas infectaron el suelo, electrocutando a quién estuviera arriba de ellas. El único que se salvó de un golpe de esos fue Muctuc, que saltó hacía el techo de una casa.

- Zialae padul - recitó Ludovico

"Juicio final"

"Suckawe u cej adjecodkoj  
Suckawe u cej advumoj  
Gao jo coj esihhaé tojuvauh  
U cu mutho caos"

"Castigo a los insolentes  
Castigo a los infames  
Que se les ocurrió desafiar  
a la madre caos"

"Mutho, Mutho, tucoj ji zialae  
Mutho, Mutho, de cej tozoj jad sujkawe  
Tojoe tafade toc vad"

"Madre, Madre, dales su juicio  
Madre, Madre, no los dejes sin castigo  
Deseo divino del fin"

- A ver que hacen... - pensó Muctuc - contra la pieza humana del caos, en su forma de arma...

Ludovico estaba parado enclenque, su brazo derecho estaba como muerto, apuntando al suelo, el izquierdo estaba doblado con la mano provocando un movimiento como un serpenteo constante. Su cabeza se movía lentamente de izquierda a derecha, ya no tenía pupilas y estaba con la boca abierta, jadeando.

- Ludo...vico... - dijo Jason impresionado  
- ¡¡A-aa-aaaaaaaaaah!!

Koru se había logrado parar hace poco, pero terminó en el suelo de nuevo cuando vio que el cielo había cambiado de color, ahora era negro con detalles morados, como venas en el aire. Sikoth le dio una mano para pararse de nuevo, pero nadie pudo salir desapercibido de lo que había arriba.

- Mease... - dijo Lyra volviendo a ver a Ludovico  
- Ludovico ahora es una simple arma - dijo Camile cruzando los brazos - que nos va a matar a todos en cualquier momento, bueno, excepto a Muctuc que se protegerá con el cuerpo de Rilian

Muctuc sonrió ante ese comentario

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - gritó Cristina con lágrimas en los ojos - Gustavo... Ludovico...  
- Gustavo era una peste que había que eliminar - explicó Camile - además, ahora que es solo un arma, Ludovico no sufrirá más, solo destruirá, al favor de quién sepa usarlo.  
- ¡No! - gritó Jason - ¡Nunca creeré que Ludovico haga algo así!  
- Debe haber alguna forma de... - dijo el hibrido, intentando tranquilizarse - de parar esto...  
- ¡Mease Ludovico no es un arma! - gritó Lyra algo insegura - ¡Es una gran persona!

Camile solo rió ante eso.

- Intenta decirle algo ahora... - dijo amenazante Camile

Lyra miró a Ludovico, la energía en él le congeló el corazón por un momento.

- ¡Lyra! - gritó Sikoth viendo la expresión que había puesto esta.  
- No se siente a Mease... - dijo Lyra despacio - no lo sentí...

"Un arma" pensó Muctuc "no actúa por si misma, "Zialae padul" es la reacción de las energía emergente del ensamblador, nada más... pero que realmente puede hacer el arma, no se sabe bien"

- ¡Cris...tina! - dijo Zul acercándose ha esta - he escuchado que... tú puedes curar hasta el peor de los resfriados ¿No sabes algo que podría curar al abuelo? ¡Por favor!

Cristina intentó tranquilizarse y pensar, se le hacía algo difícil.

- Hay una canción para pedir milagros - dijo finalmente - pero es larga... y no me la sé bien.  
- Un milagro es lo que necesitamos ahora - comentó Elia mirando el cielo  
- ¡Rayos...! - gritó Koru - ¡No se puede salir de Wreel!  
- Estamos atrapados... - comentó Torom  
- ¡Qué importa salir! - gritó Jason - ¡Hay que liberar a Ludovico! ¡Debe haber alguna manera! ¡Sé que debe escucharnos!  
- ...Ilusos...

"No hay un ángel" pensó Muctuc "Ni un caballero que los ayude ahora..."

- ¡Por favor! ¡Cristina! - dijo finalmente Zul

Cristina cerró los ojos, miró a Ludovico.

- Habrá que intentarlo

Camile entrecerró los ojos, mientras Cristina movía sus manos en posición de rezo, para empezar a cantar. Elia puso sus manos en el suelo.

- Mantendré un escuda en el suelo, para que Camile no pueda atacar por abajo...

Torom miró amenazante a Muctuc, este no parecía querer moverse.

- Quiere observar que hacemos... - dijo Torom

"Aires del destino"  
"Soplan sin parar"

Camile sacó sus largas uñas al ver que todos se ponían en posición para proteger a Cristina, se le hacía entretenido ver si podrían resistir. Torom dio el primer paso, pero Camile lo atacó con sus 10 garras inmediatamente, este las evito, golpeando el escuda de Elia.

- ¡Tengan cuidado! - gritó Elia

"Cuando no se cuenta el tiempo  
el vigor invade sus alas  
viento del destino  
¿Dónde me llevas?"

Corrieron todos juntos hacía Camile, Jason, Lyra, Sikoth, Koru y Zul lograron llegar, pero Rinath, la mano de tierra, apareció al frente de ellos.

- ¡¿¡Torom!?! - gritó Zul al ver que su amigo no había llegado

Torom estaba casi bailando para poder evitar las uñas de Camile que salían del suelo para dejarlo peor que un queso.

"¿Cómo puedo torcer tu andar?  
¡No quiero ir para allá!  
Dame una opción  
No quiero seguir este destino"

Rinath intento aplastarlos, todos lo evitaron, pero Sikoth se tropezó en el intento. Jason miró a Torom ¿Por qué se concentraba en él? Los ojos de de Jason se abrieron en ese momento.

Ahora, además de mover la cabeza, movía el tronco de una manera irregular. Torom fue el primero en atacarla. Antes que su espada pudiera ni siquiera rozar con ella, 5 garras casi le atraviesan el cuerpo, aunque justo logro evitarlas, quedando casi inmóvil. Sentía como estas le rozaban la piel, era muy doloroso, pero el mercenario podía aguantar.

- Je… Je…

- Al primero... - pensó Jason - que atacó Camile la otra ves que la enfrentamos... fue a Torom.

"Quiero tomarlo con mi mano  
el destino no me lleva  
yo lo quiero llevar a él  
¡No seas tan mezquino destino!"

Jason decidió retroceder a toda velocidad

- ¡Hay que proteger a Torom! - gritó  
- ¿¡Ah!?

Sikoth y Zul lo siguieron sin pensar, Koru dudo un poco, así que estuvo casi por ser aplastado por Rinath. Lyra decidió cubrirlos como podía, distrayendo a Rinath, Koru se quedo con ella.

"Miro el cielo y no quiero creer  
que no pueda hacer nada para evitar  
dioses solo les pido un favor  
para que vivan la gente que quiero"

Elia mantenía el escuda, de ves en cuando Camile atacaba por todos los frentes, además, observaba a Muctuc, el cual no parecía querer moverse. La canción de Cristina era hermosa, pero no podía sentarse a disfrutarla.

- Quisiera pelear con ustedes este combate - pensó Elia - pero... - miró a Cristina - por favor... un milagro...

Cristina abrió sus brazos, empezó a cantar más fuerte, cierto brillo aparecía sobre ella.

- Aún falta - pensó Elia

"Ya me desespera  
el laberinto de la vida  
quiero romper sus paredes y avanzar  
un milagro, antes de desaparecer"

Sikoth, Zul y Jason llegaron y ayudaron a Torom ha escapar de las garras.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Torom esquivando un par de garras del suelo de nuevo  
- ¡Tienes que llegar con Camile! - gritó Jason - ¡Ella esta intentando neutralizarte! ¡Como la primera vez!

Torom recordó, igual que Jason, la anterior batalla.

- ¡Te cubrimos! - gritó Sikoth

Los cuatro afirmaron al mismo tiempo. No pensaron y corrieron, Torom al centro, Jason al frente, Sikoth y Zul por la retaguardia.

"No se ve horizonte  
pero sé que debe estar  
buscaré, buscaré  
torceré la mano del destino"

Lyra casi no pudo evitar un golpe de Rinath sino fuera porque Koru la agarró del pelo y la corrió, a pesar de dolerle, tuvo que agradecer. Koru iba a pedir disculpa, pero la tierra que volaba por la caída de Rinath lo hizo toser. Lyra se estabilizo apoyándose en Omega, en eso vio la pileta de la plaza.

- ¿Tiene agua de lluvia? - pensó Lyra  
- ¡Lyra!

Un saltó hacía atrás fue suficiente para evitar, Koru se acercó a ella.

- ¡No te distraigas! - gritó poniéndose al frente de ella con su escudo en alto  
- ¡Atrae a Rinath a la pileta! - le dijo Lyra  
- ¿Ah?...

Koru no capto la idea del todo, pero iba ha hacer lo posible.

"¿Qué significa esto?  
Mi vida aún tiene sentido  
no quiero irme  
¡Un milagro! ¡Un milagro!"

Torom tuvo su par de problemas para avanzar, realmente Camile se concentraba en él, Zul también tenía que esquivar, ya que sabía que no podía tocar directamente las garras hasta que tomara su vara de bambú que estaba al lado de Ludovico. Sikoth cortaba las garras como podía, igual que Jason.

- Esta espada es muy ligera... - pensó Jason

Una garra atravesó justo la punta del zapato de Sikoth haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo. Zul fue el único que lo vio, se detuvo y lo corrió. Un milisegundo después, varias garras aparecieron debajo de ese lugar, como si tuvieran planeado ensartar a Sikoth. Los dos miraron eso aterrorizados.

- ¿Están bien? - preguntó Torom deteniéndose  
- ¡Tu avanza! - gritó Sikoth

Jason y Torom continuaron, Zul y Sikoth se pararon para seguirlos después.

"No veo camino, no veo camino  
¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¿Dónde esta lo que quiero?  
Moveré montañas para encontrarlo  
¡Sino moriré en el intentó!"

Cristina empezó a girar, las luces sobre ella eran más fuertes. En ese momento, Muctuc bajó del techo. Elia siguió con el escuda, pero lo miró firmemente.

- Calma - dijo Muctuc - no haré nada, solo encuentro interesante esto

Eso no calmó a Elia, para nada.

"¿De qué sirve rezar si no pasa nada?  
¿De qué sirve pedir si no te dan?  
¡No quiero ser mendigo!  
Solo que ahora si que lo necesito"

- ¡Oye tú! ¡Mano fea! - gritó Koru - ¡Apuesto que no puedes darme una palmada en el trasero! - ahí se da la vuelta, mostrando su pantalón y moviendo el trasero - ¡Ñaña!

Cuando Rinath hizo el primer movimiento, Koru corrió hacía la pileta como pudo, Lyra lo cubría.

- ¡Si esto no resulta me tendrás que conseguir trasero nuevo! - gritó Koru llegando a la pileta  
- ¡Lo que sea! - gritó Lyra, la cual solo había entendido la frase hasta "conseguir"

Los dos se quedaron un segundo en la pileta, para que Rinath hiciera el golpe ahí. Saltaron hacía el lado cuando Rinath empezó a bajar. Justo cuando calló, paso algo que la misma Lyra no se esperaba, empezó a saltar agua en cantidades.

- ¿Todavía hay agua? - dijo Koru  
- Será... - pensó Lyra - ¿porque no se ha usado el agua natural en años?

Fuera lo que fuera, Rinath se estaba haciendo barro.

- Maldición - dijo Camile en ese momento

"No puedo respirar  
la vida me lleva rápidamente  
¡Quiero descansar!  
¡Milagro! ¡Milagro!"

Jason llegó con Camile primero, esta usó sus garras como espada para detenerlo, pero después las alargó para intentar partir en dos a Torom, pero Jason con un golpe algo torpe, logró correrlas para que Torom las esquivará fácilmente. Zul saltó, porque casi le llegaron a él.

- ¡Ahora!

Torom se agachó y tomó su espadón con las dos manos, Camile hizo lo posible por evitarlo, pero Sikoth la empujó.

- ¡¡¡AAAHH!!!

Directo al abdomen, Camile hasta se elevó un poco con el golpe. Zul aprovechó de recoger su vara.

- ¡¡AaAARRRRRRrrRRrrrrGggggggggggg!!

A Camile le ardía, le ardía la herida. No era tan grande, pero sufría mucho con ella.

- ¡Lo qué pensé! - celebró Jason

Pero la celebración le duró poco, ya que algo lanzó a Torom hacía el cielo. Miró hacía los lados. Ludovico se había movido.

"Desesperación  
es lo único que siento  
Un paso más, una oportunidad  
Milagro ¿Dónde estas?"

Torom cayó en el suelo, Lyra y Koru corrieron hacía allá. La caída fue tan fuerte que rebotó.

- De cu kegioj… - dijo Ludovico, el cual se había movido al frente de Camile, como protegiéndola.  
- No la toques… - tradujo Sikoth, para él mismo

Jason se iba ha acercar, pero la espada de Torom cayó al frente de él, para quedar plantada en el suelo y después terminar cayendo arriba de Torom, aunque no por el filo.

- ¡Torom! ¡Torom!

Zul corrió hacía Torom sin mirar, Jason y Sikoth miraron a Ludovico, su extraña postura se mantenía, los dos no pudieron evitar la cara de susto.

- ¡Ayúdame con la espada Torom! - gritó Zul, mientras Lyra y Koru llegaron a su lado  
- ...No siento... - dijo Torom casi sin habla - ... mi... cuerpo...

"Lágrimas, trae el destino  
por no encontrar la respuesta  
a encontrar dificultades  
en ves de soluciones"

- El arma se ha movido... - dijo Muctuc sonriendo - a ver como se controla

Elia quería gritarle algo, pero no podía, a pesar de que ya habían parado los ataques de Camile y Rinath, no debía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia. Cristina brillaba cada ve más y más, no sabía de este mundo ahora.

- Camile tiene el mando en este momento - seguía diciendo Muctuc - ¿No es del todo interesante?

¿Qué acaso este tipo estaba loco?

"Rezo mientras puedo  
para liberar el alma de los que quiero  
no sé si podré hacerlo  
No quiero quedarme en el intento"

- ¿Ludovico? - dijo Camile - ¿Me escuchas?

Él se volteó a mirarla.

- ¿¡Estas ahí Ludovico!? - gritó Jason

Nada, él seguía mirando a Camile, mientras esta se paraba.

- ¡Ludovico! - gritó Camile - ¡Detén a esa chica que esta cantando!

Como si le costara, Ludovico busco a aquella chica que decía Camile con la vista.

- Uxá ojku…- dijo Ludovico  
- ahí esta... – pensó Sikoth - ¡Oh no!

Empezó a avanzar lentamente, hacía Cristina.

- ¡Hay que detenerlo! – gritó Sikoth - ¡Va por Cristina!

Lyra y Jason se levantaron inmediatamente a seguir a Ludovico, Zul se quedó intentando ver como sacar a Torom. Sikoth iba a correr, pero Koru lo detuvo agarrándolo de la camisa.

"¿Cuánto debo pagar para un milagro?  
¿Mi vida? ¿Mi alma? ¿Mi ser?  
¿Mis sentimientos? ¿Mis recuerdos?  
Díganme dioses, díganme..."

- ¡No vayas! ¿Y si te pasa lo de Torom? - dijo Koru a Sikoth  
- ¡Hermano! - gritó Sikoth

No lo había analizado, miró a Torom y le dio un escalofrío, después vio a Lyra que estaba corriendo.

- ¡No quiero quedarme sentado! - gritó Sikoth soltándose

Koru lo miró un momento, después se sintió estúpido, no era momento para sentir miedo, no tenían más opción que luchar.

- Lo siento hermano... - pensó, para después seguirlos

"Siento lo huelo  
dime, dime ¿qué pasa?  
un milagro, un milagro  
¡Por favor!"

- Ahí viene...

Muctuc subió al techo de nuevo, Elia lo miró fijamente todo el tiempo.

- Ahora viene lo difícil - pensó Elia

Elia aumentó el poder de su escudo y pidió a los dioses que pasará algo. La voz de Cristina se hizo más aguda en ese momento.

- ¿Acaso...? - después de pensar eso, Elia empezó a pedirle a los dioses ayuda

Las luces se hacían más fuertes, ¡Ella también podía ayudar a Cristina!

"Mírame a los ojos  
no llores, no llores  
toma tus armas y pelea  
pelea contra el destino"

Jason y Lyra estuvieron peleando contra un campo de fuerza que rodeaba a Ludovico, nada cambio con la llegada de Sikoth y Koru.

- Ni siquiera disminuye el paso... - se dijo a si mismo Koru

Lyra se puso al frente.

- Perdón Mease... ¡Pero no puedo dejarlo pasar!

Con un simple movimiento de brazo, Ludovico la sacó de su camino, dejándola en el suelo.

- ¡Lyraaa! - gritó Sikoth

"¿Acaso no me merezco el milagro?  
¿Cómo hay gente que nace rica?  
Y otra pobre...  
¿Por qué el destino es así?"

- AAaAAaaa - Torom no pudo evitar gritar de dolor cuando Zul lo movió  
- ¡Es la única manera de sacarte la espada de encima! - dijo Zul desesperado  
- Lo sé... - Torom cerró los ojos

Le había dolido el cuello en sobremanera, no quería preocupar a su amigo más de lo que podía, pero el grito fue inevitable.

- ¡No cierres los ojos que pareces muerto! - dijo Zul con lágrimas en los ojos

Torom sonrió intentando calmar un poco a su amigo mientras abría los ojos, pero logró todo lo contrario.

- ¿Para qué lo intentas salvar? - preguntó Camile, la cual estaba arriba - Ludovico le rompió la columna, nunca más podrá moverse  
- ¿¡Qué!?

La parte de la columna no fue entendida completamente por el híbrido, pero "nunca más podrá moverse" sí.

- ¡Eso es mentirá! - gritó Zul - Torom se recuperará, lo sé  
- En este momento, él no siente nada... - dijo Camile - podría orinarse y no lo sabría... podrían partirle el corazón y pensaría que es un sedante.  
- No siento nada...

Las pupilas de Torom se habían achicado, por primera vez en su vida sentía un terror como aquel. Siempre había sido valiente, sabía que algún día como mercenario podría perder su brazo, su pierna... Pero no ahora, necesitaba ir a salvar a Tyra, no podía quedarse de esta manera. Zul se desesperó al ver a Torom en ese estado.

- ¡Mientes! - grito Zul - ¡¡Mieeeeeeenteeeeeeeeeeeees!! ¡Torom se levantará y tomará su espada! ¡Sé que lo hará!

Desesperadamente, Torom intentó mover alguna mano, pero nada, cuando Zul lo miró, solo pudo cerrar los ojos, saliendo lágrimas de ellos.

"Lágrimas de desesperación  
cuando llega el momento  
en que nada se puede hacer  
¿Por qué?"

Elia fue empujada hacía el lado por Ludovico, Jason alcanzó a agarrarla.

- ¡Cristina!

Cristina seguía cantando, absorta en eso, Ludovico levantó amenazadoramente la mano.

- ¡Noooooooo!

Koru literalmente saltó hacía el brazo de Ludovico, colgándose en él. Ludovico de se liberó de él al instante.

- ¡No lo hagas! - gritó Jason - ¡Tú quieres a Cristina! ¡No le harías daño a Cristina!

"Corazón que late  
Corazón que sufre  
Corazón que ama  
¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

- Lo mejor será matarlo - dijo Camile, juntando sus garras de la mano derecha.  
- ¡No lo permitiré!

Zul atacó a Camile con su bambú, ella sonrió cuando las dos armas chocaron. Zul abrió los ojos

- ¡No!

Camile tenía una mano apuntando al suelo, estaba lista para que las garras bajaran y por el suelo partieran a Torom. Pero Zul no iba a permitir eso, así que puso su pierna en medio.

- ¡Idiota! – grito Camile, la cual sabía que igual podía partir la pierna y matar a Torom al mismo tiempo  
- ¡¡AAaaaAAAaaaaaa!! – gritó de dolor Zul

Torom intentó decir algo, pero su voz no salió, intentó de nuevo, nada… solo podía esperar su muerte.

"Miró mis manos  
Cada ve menos suave  
El tiempo pasa  
¡Y aún no sé como avanzar!"

Al oírse el grito de Zul, todos se detuvieron, hasta Ludovico.

- Zul… -dijo Ludovico

El asombro nadie lo pudo ocultar, de repente, Ludovico desapareció ante sus ojos y llegó detrás de Camile.

- De cu kegioj… - dijo Ludovico  
- No lo toques… - entendió Zul

Zul quedo absorto ante eso ¿No que él no entendía el idioma del caos?, pero no le duro mucho, cayó al suelo ya que Ludovico había empujado a Camile hacía el lado, para después hacerla volar, igual que a Torom.

"Parece que el arma cambia de maestro a través de un grito de dolor, permitiéndole entenderle sin saber el idioma de la madre" analizo Muctuc "Ahora ojos grises tiene el control"

Camile cayó en el suelo mientras Zul miraba absortó a Ludovico. "No importa" pensó Camile "yo puedo curarme…"

- …Ludovico… - dijo Zul  
- …Zul… - respondió este

Un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Zul, en su corazón, tenía la esperanza de que juego sucio aun estaba dentro de ese cuerpo, que no era un arma como decía Camile.

- ¡Hay que hacer algo! – le dijo Zul - ¡Hay que detener esto! ¡Por favor!  
- De faote – dijo Ludovico

"No puedo"

Se vieron húmedos los ojos de Ludovico, Zul quería acercarse a él, pero su pierna le dolía mucho como para lograr pararse. En ese momento, el caballero movió la mano que tenía apuntando hacía el suelo, como si fuera un gran peso, busco algo en su ropa.

- Ja oj gio xiraohu odkodtate ojke udkoj…

"Si es que hubiera entendido esto antes…"

"Si es que hubiera sabido…  
Te habría tomado la mano  
Y no te dejaría ir  
Estaríamos unidos"

Cristina levantó la voz, las luces sobre ella aumentaron, igual las del cielo.

- Ya es hora… - pensó Muctuc  
- ¡Vamos a morir! – gritó Koru

Todos tenían el mismo temor, Jason, Elia y Lyra decidieron ir por Zul y Torom. Los dos rezaban en su interior que lo que recién había pasado fuera por que Ludovico estaba ahí y aún pudiera escucharlos. Lyra miró hacía Ludovico, le estaba pasando algo a Zul, aquello era… Un libro.

"¿Qué pasa?  
Siento que tus ojos son un milagro  
Siento que me miran de otra manera  
¿Tan cercano era el milagro?"

Zul tomó extrañado el libro, parpadeó, leyó el título.

- Tercera Niebla

Después, abrió en una página cualquiera

"La decisión fue ampliamente compartida por el grupo, excepto por la sabia semi-elfa Almendra. No cabía en su cabeza que fueran a buscar otra cosa mientras solo quedaban meses para que el mundo que conocían fuera destruido. Pero las fuerzas y el ánimo del joven mago Kaster impulsaron al grupo en tal aventura… Ella no tuvo más remedio que respirar y seguirlos. La cleriga ya tenía una amplia vida bajo sus hombros y que se acabara el mundo no era tanta tragedia para ella."

- Pero esto…  
- Cu isla errante oj múj jurau to ce gio shoomej…

"La isla errante es más sabia de lo que creemos…"

"Uno no sabe, cuando el aventurero nace en ti…  
Sueñas con seguir  
Sueñas con vivir  
Un infinito ir"

- Entonces… ¡Este es el objeto que te dio la isla! – grito Zul, intentando pararse, pero ahora lo logró, ya que Jason llegó a ayudarlo.  
- ¿La isla errante?

Jason, Elia y Lyra miraron el libro que tenía Zul. Elia se acercó a examinar a Torom, Lyra tomó el libro y lo abrió en otra página

"Una cosa que aprendió la ya veterana clérigo Almendra de estas aventuras, era que cada aventura era algo nuevo, un nuevo horizonte. Estar en aquel grupo le había terminado agradando más de lo que creía ¿No valía la pena volver a soñar como joven?"

- ¿De lucáu cu fodu lecloh u jeduh…?

"¿No valía la pena volver a soñar…?"

- ¡Aún es tiempo! – gritó Zul - ¡Aún lo es!

- … que a pesar de haber matado, esta mano también puede traer sonrisas, evitar muertes y traer prosperidad… solo hace falta que pongas el corazón para ello.

- ¡Sí! ¡Aun puede soñar! – dijo Lyra entendiendo a lo que iba Zul  
- Ludovico… - susurro Jason  
- ¿Ued?

"¿Aun?"

Zul sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, al mismo tiempo, Ludovico bajo la cabeza.

- Perdí… - pensó Zul –…la comunicación con él…  
- Zialae padul – recitó Ludovico de nuevo, subiendo la mano

"Juicio final"

"Suckawe u cej adjecodkoj  
Suckawe u cej advumoj  
Gao jo coj esihhaé tojuvauh  
U cu mutho caos"

"Castigo a los insolentes  
Castigo a los infames  
Que se les ocurrió desafiar  
a la madre caos"

"Mutho, Mutho, tucoj ji zialae  
Mutho, Mutho, de cej tozoj jad sujkawe  
Tojoe tafade toc vad"

"Madre, Madre, dales su juicio  
Madre, Madre, no los dejes sin castigo  
Deseo divino del fin"

El brillo de arriba deslumbró a todos, ya nadie veía, ya nadie sabía que pasaba, solo parecía quedar nada.

"No puedo ver  
No puedo oler  
No puedo sentir  
¿Qué ha pasado milagro?"

***********************************

Torom abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía mojado el suelo, movió su cabeza hacía el lado y se refregó la cara… ¡Esperen! Se miró la mano con que se había refregado ¡Podía mover sus manos! Se sentó nerviosamente, piso en charco de agua. Estaba rodeado de neblina.

- Será… ¿El cielo…?

Tomó su espada y se levantó, miró hacía los lados, para ver si veía a alguien conocido. Cerca de él estaban en el suelo inconcientes Elia, Lyra, Jason y Zul. Iba a verlos, pero una figura detuvo su vista.

- ¿Ludovico…?

Estaba rodeado en agua, aquella agua lo cubría como si tuviera una capa que la afirmara. Torom acercó su mano y pudo atravesarla, Ludovico expulso de su boca unas burbujas, como de aire. Una presencia poderosa se asomó por detrás del Somnoliento espadachín, asustado la buscó. A unos 7 pasos de él, estaba Cristina, ella sonrió al verlo.

- Lo hiciste… - dijo sorprendido Torom

Cristina paso sus ambas manos por los labios y después empezó ha hacer una extraña coreografía con ellas, entre los dos apareció un charco, el agua de aquel charco, empezó a moverse al ritmo de las manos de Cristina

Del agua que se movía, se formó una figura femenina, de bella cara, largo cabello, manos delgadas. Torom la miró maravillado, pero una presencia lo asustó, miró hacía ella, Muctuc estaba a unos metros.

- No te preocupes – dijo la mujer de agua – nada puede hacer ante mí  
- ¿Tú eres…?  
- Mis hermanos me dicen Caramelo, mi madre me decía Pequeña gota, pero acá me llaman Sibel

Torom no supo que decir, no sabía si dar una reverencia o quedarse ahí pasmado viéndola.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo finalmente, dando una reverencia – Nos has salvado

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Escuché el llamado, vi su pasión para salvar a mi hijo, por eso los ayudé.

Entre el paisaje, aparecieron Elia, Koru y Sikoth, que también estaban en el suelo, como dormidos. Por un momento, Torom se sintió aliviado.

- Lo que sea – dijo Torom – debo agradecerle…  
- Aún no he terminado…

Ella avanzó, sin perder su contacto con el agua, se acercó a Ludovico.

- Aún… tiene la marca de mi madre

Torom miró el cuello de Ludovico, en ves de la marca de Sibel, tenía el símbolo que encontraron en la cueva, en aquella isla de los archipiélagos de Ion, el símbolo del chaos.

- ¿Puede hacer algo? – preguntó Torom  
- Depende más de él que de mí  
- ¡Por favor…!  
- Ya lo dije – Sibel subió un poco la voz – depende de él…

Con un movimiento de su brazo, Sibel hizo que el agua que rodeaba a Ludovico perdiera su forma y cayera al suelo. Ludovico quedó parado

- Ya tienes control de tus sentidos, no tengas miedo de hablar  
- No tengo perdón… - dijo Ludovico – casi los mate a todos

Torom frunció el ceño, si hubiera estado Zul, Lyra, Jason despiertos o Lidda presente, algo le habrían dicho, él solo expresó una molestia ante eso.

- La culpa o no, no es lo que importa ahora. Ellos parecen haberte perdonado antes de que lo hicieras  
- Eso parece – Ludovico miró a Torom, este le afirmó con una amable sonrisa  
- Los seres con naturaleza caótica son curiosos – dijo Sibel – pueden amar y destruir de la misma manera, sufrir igual con las dos opciones. Nunca tienen una vida tranquila.  
- …Amar y destruir de la misma manera…  
- Pero todos venimos del chaos, por ende, todos tenemos esa habilidad. Mis hermanos lucharon por el orden, para crear un lugar donde ciertas reglas básicas pudieran tener felicidad. Aunque, ni ellos podían negar que el chaos estaba, así que Ikah mantuvo el equilibrio orden-caos del mundo…  
- Por algo es el dios de la dualidad – comento Torom  
- Orden, caos… felicidad, tristeza… guerra, paz… - Sibel miraba a Ludovico - … amor, odio… ¿Qué sientes?  
- ¿Qué… siento?

Muchas veces se hizo esa pregunta, respuestas tenía, muchas respuestas, tantas, que quedaba finalmente en nada.

- Por aquí siento – dijo Sibel – un gran dolor, provocado por mucha felicidad  
- ¿Dolor provocado por felicidad?  
- Momentos alegres, momentos de sonrisas, pesan mucho en el adiós

Ludovico entendió, se refería a Cristina, la cual estaba atrás, como en un trance.

- Los seres con vida no están en mi poder – dijo Sibel – solo puedo ayudarlos con él espíritu del agua, que es base de la vida, que mantiene las almas. El equilibrio del elemento… Dime caballero, dime… ¿Podrías seguir tu vida con las alas rotas?  
- ¿Alas rotas? - exclamó Torom  
- Tener las alas rotas puede traerte mucho sufrimiento – comentó Sibel – pero, quizá muchas alegría

La expresión de duda de Torom se agrandaba cada vez más…

- Habla de las alas del Alma – dijo Ludovico – o como le llaman algunos, las alas de Ikah…

Ikah, finalmente proveyó al alma de cada hombre y mujer, bestia y planta de su propia esencia: la dualidad que equilibra las fuerzas opuestas e iguales a la vez…Luz y Oscuridad…

"Vuestra savia, ya sea roja o transparente, vuestra piel ya sea blanca o negra, recordad que todos, "sin excepción" os he puesto en ella, en cada alma, la semilla del universo: el recuerdo de Chaos. Ya dependerá de vosotros con cual cubriréis vuestro destino…si envolveréis el don de la vida que mi hermano Horth os ha dado con el bien o mal, con odio o amor, con sombras o luz… Pero no olvidéis que al principio y al final sólo encontrareis lo inevitable…"

- A pesar de poder curar enfermedades del alma, un regalo que mis hermanos Horth e Ikah me dieron, – dijo Sibel – mis hijos no pueden crear su esencia, su fuerza, solo mi hermano Ikah puede  
- Aja… se podría decir que, ha sido el mayor miedo que he tenido

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran días soleados en la cuna de Sibel. Jen corría con otros niños, un recién llegado lo miraba de lejos. El niño parecía feliz, su embarcación estaba saliendo de una tormenta muy grande, ahora estaban en aguas calmadas.

- Hacemos lo que podemos con él – dijo la joven cantante

En esos años, Cristina se había dejado el pelo corto, parecía algo menos infantil de lo que generalmente era. Ludovico lo tenía algo largo por los viajes, aunque pensaba cortárselo pronto.

- Por lo menos, parece feliz – comentó Ludovico  
- Es lo básico

Ludovico decidió no hablar de inmediato con Jen, no quería interrumpirlo. En eso, llegó la señora Leila.

- Ludovico, que sorpresa – dijo ella limpiando unos lentes mágicos  
- Sabe que siempre es un placer venir para mí  
- Ja, ¿Quieres que te crea? ni siquiera te quedas una semana – dijo poniéndose los lentes, como si estuviera jugando con un juguete nuevo – si tú…

Ahí, ella quedó con la boca abierta, pasmada.

- ¿Pasa algo señorita Leila?

La mujer de edad se sacó los lentes mientras los dos la miraban absortos, los limpió y se los puso de nuevo.

- ¿Puedes venir conmigo Ludovico?

Ludovico sabía que no conocía por completo la Cuna de Sibel, en ese momento lo comprobó con creces. La señora Leila lo llevó con pasadizos recónditos, lugares iluminados bajo tierra, pasadizos donde veías peces en las paredes. Para llegar al final a una pieza blanca, que tenía algo como un vidrio, que sostenía agua.

- En la última venida de Sibel a la tierra – dijo la señora Leila – dejó esto, el agua que ve el alma. Es uno de los tesoros de la Cuna  
- ¿Esos son los lentes que imitan el poder del agua? – preguntó Cristina – supe que estaban trabajando en ello hace poco  
- Si, tienen un poco del agua… - dijo la señora Leila – aunque no puedo asegurar su lectura

Mientras hablaban, Ludovico miraba con curiosidad la pieza de vidrio que sostenía el agua

- ¿Podrías pararte al otro lado del vidrio? – la señora Leila apuntó hacía donde tenía que ir Ludovico, este obedeció sin objeción

Una de las imágenes más hermosas que vería en su vida fue la que Ludovico vio en ese momento. Al ver a la señora Leila y a Cristina por al agua vio en ellas unas grandes alas. La de la señora Leila eran flacas, suaves, aunque parecían firmes. Sin embargo, las de Cristina eran majestuosas, blancas y brillantes, con mucha vida, las miró por varios segundos, hasta terminar en la cara de Cristina. Ella estaba preocupada, Ludovico adivinó que eran por las de él.

- ¿Qué tienen? – preguntó Ludovico  
- Tienes solo una… y esta rota - contestó la Sra. Leila – es como… si es que las hubieran sacado violentamente de un lugar… Es probable que algo te hicieran cuando pequeño y perdiste esas partes  
- …Debió ser muy violento… - dijo Cristina – maltratar así las alas del alma

A pesar de hacer memoria, Ludovico no recordaba alguna situación que pudiera hacerle algo así.

- ¿Y eso en que me afecta? – preguntó seriamente Ludovico  
- Las alas representan la energía del alma – explicó la señora Leila – cuanta energía tiene la tuya, es algo que debo analizar para decir el efecto  
- Perdón si no supimos antes – dijo Cristina – es que es raro que pase esto y… el agua esta en un lugar muy escondido, por algo trabajamos en los lentes  
- ¿Eso significa que moriré?  
- No – dijo Cristina negando con la cabeza – La vida y el alma pertenecen a distintos dioses. Pero puede ser afectado en las funciones de ella. Como el control de recuerdos  
- ¿El control…?

La señora Leila le pidió a Ludovico y a Cristina que se fueran en unos minutos, iba a analizar lo que vio.

- ¿Cómo es eso de perder el control de los recuerdos?  
- No es perder – dijo Cristina – sino no poder controlarlos, el alma maneja una cantidad de recuerdos y sentimientos, según su energía, puede ordenarlos y darse a si misma sentido  
- ¿Es algo como perder la memoria?  
- Aja – dijo Cristina tristemente – lo más probable es que la ahora la señora Leila este calculando cuanto tiempo más tus alas pueden controlar tus recuerdos…

Ludovico se detuvo, no se hacía la idea de algo así, pero si le aterraba. Siempre había confiado en su mente.

- Hay alguien más en la cuna que tiene las alas rotas – dijo Cristina – pero él ya no controlaba sus recuerdos cuando llegó

Cristina lo miró y después empezó a caminar más rápido.

- No sé si quieras verlo… lleva 5 años aquí

Tragó saliva y caminó valiente… el asunto era ¿Hasta cuando le iba a durar la valentía?

- Él es…

Era un señor que rodeaba los 40 años, tenía papeles pegados por todos lados, como notas.

- Señor Eral – dijo Cristina – soy Cristina ¿Me recuerda?  
- ¡Oh! – dijo el señor Eral – si, si… ¿Cómo iba a olvidar una cara tan bonita?, aunque la haya conocido hace solo 1 año

¿No que había estado hace 5…?

- ¿Y qué hace hoy? – preguntó Cristina  
- Armo un rompecabezas – dijo el hombre – me dijeron que ayudaba a la memoria… este es de mi esposa

En ese momento, Ludovico recordó quién era este tal señor Eral. Lo había conocido hace 7 años en las Islas de Ion. Era un trabajador de mar, un día, estaba con su amigo pirata Chad navegando, cuando dejo que se alojaran en su casa. Le había llamado la atención un rompecabezas que estaba colgado en la sala principal, que era una hermosa costa.

…Ese rompecabezas era el mismo que estaba ahí, pero desarmado…

- Es muy lindo – afirmó Cristina tomando una pieza – esta pieza va aquí ¿No?  
- Si.. ¡Si! Estaba buscando esa pieza, gracias – ahí vio a Ludovico - ¿Y este hombre quién es?  
- Me llamo Ludovico, no creo que tenga que saber más  
- Me gustaría – dijo Eral – pero sé que no puedo recordar bien las cosas… pero bueno ¿a qué se dedica?

Ludovico parpadeó, pero tuvo la paciencia de hablar con el señor. Cada ves estaba más asustado, el Señor Eral recordaba y no recordaba, a veces se acordaba que lo vio, otras veces empezaba a preguntarle quién era de nuevo. A veces se ponía ha hablar de su esposa, de que ella lo estaba esperando en la costa, que iba a nacer su hijo. De que su padre murió en la peste de Keel, que pensaba hacer un viaje por las islas a recolectar peces. Ludovico le contó algo de sus viajes, cada ves que mencionaba la isla, el señor decía que recordaba algo de ahí. Hasta que, Ludovico decidió ir a tomar aire.

Cristina se había quedado con el señor Eral un tiempo más, Ludovico miraba la ventana del pasillo

¿Qué clase de vida era esa? No saber en que tiempo estas, a veces no recordar a la gente… Recordando la vida que había llevado hasta ahora, Ludovico no sabía que podía pasar con su mente, se lo imaginaba atormentado todo el tiempo. Por lo menos, hasta lo que le había escuchado a Chad, el señor Eral había tenido una vida tranquila.

No quería olvidar, tampoco recordar… tantos recuerdos tristes y alegres, todas esas vivencias ¿Podría vivir tranquilo? Parecía un infierno en vida… Y que él pensaba que no le tenía miedo al infierno.

La señora Leila apareció con unos papeles, miró por unos segundos a Ludovico sin decirle nada.

- ¿Hasta cuando…? – cortó Ludovico el silencio, sin mirarla - ¿Hasta cuando pudo estar bien?  
- Viendo tu edad actual… - dijo la señora Leila – la condición de las alas, la energía necesaria para cada año distinto de la vida  
- ¿Hasta cuando…?

La señora Leila suspiró, sabía que Ludovico estaba algo nervioso, aquello que tenia no era una broma. Aunque, pensaba que se lo podría tomar de mejor manera… Parecía que le había tocado algo, un miedo profundo.

- Hasta el atardecer del tercer día después de que cumplas 35 años

Ludovico entrecerró los ojos, no dijo ninguna palabra.

¿Qué duele más?... ¿Irse se este mundo? ¿O vivir siendo una carga?..."Puedes recuperarla"…"Puedes seguir adelante"… ¿Hacía donde?... ¿A qué lugar?... Fuera como fuera el camino… Sería una carga… ¿No sería mejor no serlo?

…"Morir no es el peor castigo"…

¿Buscar la cura? Ikah no bajará para curar a un simple mortal, no lo hará… ¿Qué puedo hacer Sibel?

"Ocupar el tiempo que queda…"

Desde ahí, mirar un reloj nunca más ha sido para ver la hora, sino para ver cuando queda… Lentamente, el segundero te quita un segundo más al tiempo que se queda. ¿No dan ganas de llorar por ese segundo? Pero ahí sigue la masacre, otro segundo más avanza, sin darte cuenta, ya se han ido 20…

¿Sería mejor terminar antes de que se mueran todos?

Ya no son segundos, son días, ya no son días, son meses, ya no son meses ¡Son años!. Y pensar que llegue a pensar que era eterno. No se debería pensar en eso, para disfrutar mejor lo que queda. Pero cuando no se hace, después uno se aterra viendo la fecha "cada vez falta menos"

No quiero que Cristina tome una carga tan grande. Sé que ella lo hará, ¿Qué puedo hacer ante eso?

"La pluma de Oth es una llave que puede abrir la puerta del caos, se pueden hacer 2 movimientos con ella. El primero es ensamblarla pura y pedir un deseo, el cual cerraría la puerta para siempre. El segundo es ensamblarla contaminada, ahí, se da la opción de poder abrir la puerta a la madre Chaos…"

Después de aceptar el asunto, Ludovico se dio cuenta de algo.

"Cuando pase aquello, seré vulnerable a cualquier ataque psicológico… Ya sé que los seguidores del chaos me tienen observado, ya han jugado conmigo. En ese momento, no dependeré de mi, podrán usar mis miedos como quieran…"

"…Si es que no lo están usando…"

Aprovechó que Aghamen le pidió buscar las piezas de la pluma, para embarcarse en este viaje "Sino lo logro, el chaos volverá a reinar… Pero ¿Realmente lograré vencer en una guerra de inteligencia a Muctuc? No, no es probable ¿Entonces?..."

El segundero se mueve, ya queda menos de un año… menos de un año…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- …Eso era…

Jason se había levantado, Torom hizo un gesto para ayudarle, pero Jason le negó.

- …No quieres ser una carga para los demás… - siguió Jason – eso es… pero, no creo que, aunque pase eso, seas una carga para la señorita Cristina. Ella tiene un corazón grande, le gusta ayudar. Solo pide que le des una oportunidad, para ayudarte  
- Cristina…

Ludovico cerró los ojos.

- Dime ¿Puedes vivir con las alas rotas? – preguntó de nuevo Sibel

Se veía dudoso, se tocó la marca del chaos.

- ¡No tienes de que preocuparte! – dijo Torom – por tu enfermedad… ¡Buscaremos la manera! Sé que es estúpido pero… ¡Traeremos a Ikah si es necesario!

El ex caballero esperaba que Jason u Zul le dijeran tal locura, miró a Torom.

- ¡Por supuesto! – apoyó Jason – Torom tiene razón, es estúpido pero… ¡Si Sibel esta aquí sé que encontraremos a los demás! Y si se acaba tu tiempo… ¡Seguiremos nosotros!

A Ludovico estaba que le daba un ataque de risa, no sabía si por nervio, felicidad, tristeza o quién sabe que.

- Sé que Dazaja y Tyra aun están en el espejo pero… - Torom miró un poco el suelo – debe por ahí estar la forma, la otra manera, nos demoraremos más. Pero creo que es lo correcto

Ludovico respiró hondo y terminó en posición seria.

- No sabemos como solucionar lo de los ensambladores… - agregó Jason – pero… si logramos sacar la energía del caos de tu cuerpo… ¿Debe haber alguna manera no?  
- Conseguir la bendición de todos los dioses… - dijo Sibel – pero… nosotros ya estamos muy separados. Sé que deberíamos haberlo hecho antes, pero que creáramos todos este mundo, no significa que todos quisiéramos el fin del chaos. Siempre estuvimos separados en esa opinión  
- Pero, yo no creo que eso sea un en pedimento para que bendigan a Ludovico ¿no? – dijo Jason – no somos dignos de meternos en sus problemas, pero… Por salvar a alguien…  
- Ganarse la bendición de todos los dioses no es un juego – Sibel cerró los ojos – Pero antes, quisiera saber – se acerco un poco a Ludovico - ¿Realmente puedes seguir con las alas rotas?

Recomendación musical: Tears I Cried – Siam Shade  
/files/108590910/S ...

Jason y Torom lo miraron firmemente. ¿Qué no se daban cuenta la locura que estaban prometiendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le ofrecían hacer eso? Si él… si tanto había pecado, si… su vida le había parecido tan vacía. ¿A qué se debía todo esto?

"La expresión de Ludovico, de una furia incontenible, dibujó una tristeza que casi lo llevaba al llanto.

- Quiero vivir… - dijo casi ahogado – pero… pero… ¡Me costó tanto aceptarlo!"

No sé podía mentir a si mismo, quería vivir, pero tenía tantos miedos de lo que ocurriera. Lo que paso con Camile, la maldición de Aghamen… Y al final, esto de tener las alas rotas ¿Acaso gracias a él el mundo se iba a caer en el caos? Es decir ¿De que valía una persona que pudiera ocasionar aquello? 10 años queriendo morir… ¿No te hace eso pensar que estas solo?

" - Si, tienes razón, Ludovico- Renhart comenzaba a hablar con decisión- Yo no puedo evitar la vejez, yo no puedo evitar mi cercanía con la muerte… pero tú sí, sí puedes hacerlo"

Puede ser… pero… ¿Qué acaso nadie veía lo peligroso que pudiera ser que la pluma no se ensamblara? Muctuc lo tenía casi todo listo. ¿Por qué se empeñaban tanto?

" - Entonces… haremos lo posible para que no muera – dijo Elia empezando a bajar"

¡Dejarlo vivo podría ser el fin del mundo! Nadie veía eso… Ludovico intentó tapar aquello con sus miedos "Son muy jóvenes para tener preocupaciones de ese estilo… mejor… salvar al mundo y que vivan en paz"

" - Me duele mucho decir esto – dijo Torom – pero no quiero que sea así el asunto… Por mi culpa hemos perdido a Zul, no pude salvar en su momento a Tyra ¡No puedo dejar que por mi culpa perdamos a Ludovico! No es justo que el pague por mis errores…"

¿Era justo que toda la gente de Keel pagara por el error de Ludovico? ¿Qué es realmente justo? No lo sé, pero quería el bien… quería el bien para Mimir. Y pensar que había dicho que estaba cansado de proteger Mimir. Otra excusa para ocultar todo en sus miedos. Ludovico siempre prefirió hacerse el débil ¿Acaso iban a creerle tal sacrificio ahora que no era caballero?

" - Ahora que me han afirmado lo que pensé – dijo Aghamen al frente de Ludovico – podré contestarte algo… ¿No se te ocurrió porque Dazaja nunca te dijo que no podía matarme? Es simple, ¡Porque ibas a deshacer su trato! Después de tanto, no quería abandonarte"

Dazaja siempre lo protegió, estaba a un paso de liberarlo pero… ¿Qué diría cuando lo viera muerto?

" - ¡Idiota! - gritó Koru - ¿Para que viajas con nosotros si al final nos vas ha hacer sentir así de mal? ¡Eres de lo peor! "

Al final, el sentido de la "muerte" de Dazaja era él, después de no poder matar a Aghamen, solo se había dedicado a protegerlo. Como pensaba Koru, Dazaja diría lo mismo. Entonces ¿Qué es lo justo? ¿Salvar Mimir o qué? Era tan difícil, todos dicen y hablan desde su punto de vista… Pero ¿Nunca se llegaría a la respuesta correcta?. O… ¿La hay?

" - Ludovico… - dijo Lyra - Tú…No estás solo… nadie en este mundo lo está. Todos tienen una conexión con otros, por eso no son del todo libres. Por eso sienten alegría, pena… y amor -"

Si, al final, todo lo que le habían dicho eran sentimientos, lo que sentían ante aquello. Era difícil ver lo positivo. Pero… a pesar de todo, de tanto tiempo, ya no eran solo él y Dazaja en un solitario viaje.

"- Más que un grupo de aventureros, somos una "familia", - dijo Sikoth - por lo menos eso siento yo. Aunque nos separemos, esta aventura nos trajo demasiados recuerdos… Por eso, mientras se pueda hacer algo, no creo, ni debo, aceptar una muerte de alguien que aun late su corazón en este mundo. ¿Me entiendes? "

¿Por qué tanto? ¿No podían entender el peligro que suponía? ¿Por qué había que lamentar una muerte que es para mejor?

….y te digo de una vez: - dijo Calik en el desierto- Si te mueres, voy por ti al infierno.-

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?

"- Yo... te considero a ti, como... - Zul cambió sus ojos de dirección -como, una especie de padre... "

Parecía que nadie… nadie podía verlo igual.

" - Muchas gracias… - Jason estaba conmovido – aunque… igual quisiera que no me la dieras, preferiría seguir aprendiendo de ti… en su defecto, que sigas viviendo"

Tantas, tantas veces le habían dicho que era mejor que viviera, pero en sus ideas, se encerraba. Era la única manera de caminar, sin que el segundero le desesperara.

" - ¿No será que quieres huir? – dijo segura Kinrina - Tienes ahora la oportunidad de vivir de forma normal, podrías irte y podrías... viajar, ir más allá de Mimir, pero vas a lo más fácil, que es ceder a sus deseos, aunque no lo quieres admitir, y dejarte llevar hasta la muerte. Es algo estúpido. "

Sinceramente, en aquel momento le hubiera encantado darle un golpe a Kinrina. Nunca lo haría, sabía que ella lo quería y que era sincera… Pero ¿Tirar por el suelo algo que había luchado tanto? ¿Nadie podía entenderlo? ¿Tenía por que ser un idiota por lo que quería? ¿Por qué tenía que estar mal? Lo que hacía no era malo. Él solo quería que ella… y su pequeño…vivieran en un mundo sin peligro de traer el caos. ¿Tienen que hacerlo más difícil de lo que ya es?

" -¡¡¡Porque te aprecio demasiado!!! ¡Porque eres a la única persona en ese grupo a la cual realmente puedo considerar un amigo!- Lidda se enjugó las lágrimas y le miró afligida- Entiende que nos duele ver cómo te vas a arrojar a un pozo lleno de leones sin siquiera detenerte a pensarlo. "

¿Quién era más egoísta? ¿Él por no querer escuchar a los demás? ¿O ellos por no querer dejar a Ludovico caminar libre hacía lo que quiere? ¿Pensar en los demás es egoísta? Ellos pensaban en él…

" - ¿Llegue al cielo? – preguntó Ludovico – que raro…

Camile acercó su mano al pecho de Ludovico. Ludovico no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.

"Camile, Camile… ¿Realmente eres tú Camile?" "

Camile… Camile… ¿Qué me dirías en aquellos tiempos? ¿Qué me dirías…?

" - ¿Te pidió que buscaras alguien más que llenara tu corazón?

Silencio, nada más que decir. Ludovico no parecía tener respuesta en su mente. No quería responder

- Eso… también espero yo… – dijo la Sra. Lydia cerrando los ojos"

En ese momento, no supo que decir. Porque no recordaba algo como aquello. Pero su madre murió pensando eso.

"¿No valía la pena volver a soñar…?"

¿Esto era lo que la isla errante le dijo? ¿Qué volvería a ver otra oportunidad? Miró a la diosa Sibel, la cual esperaba su respuesta. Después, observó a Cristina… ¿Había salido de su trance? Lo miraba, con los ojos brillantes, húmedos, como dos grandes océanos.

" Odla no espero respuesta alguna de Ludovico.

- Reclámale a Horth, a Sibel y a los demás Dioses…o mejor aún: A ti mismo por la forma que has elegido seguir…Me apena que la tierra no cobije el ataúd que contenga tu cuerpo inerte, pero es más doloroso ver que Sibel tenga que llorar a su elegido sumergiéndose en las aguas de un sacrificio que bien podría haberse evitado -"

"… ver que Sibel tenga que llorar…"

¿Podría ser? Ludovico levantó su mano, con un dedo recogió una lágrima de ella, acarició un poco su mejilla.

" - ¡No quiero que mueras! – dijo finalmente Cristina, abrazándolo y sollozando sobre él"

Ludovico la abrazó fuertemente, acarició su pelo mientras pensaba "¿Qué te he hecho…?" "¿Qué te he hecho…?".

- La respuesta ha sido dada….

"Mi bendición siempre la has tenido, noble seguidor mío. Ahora, debes aprender a caminar en este mundo por lo que sientes y los demás que te quieren.

Muchas lágrimas han caído por ti caballero, conviértelas en sonrisas"

La figura de Sibel se hizo vapor, la marca en el cuello de Ludovico brillo, parecía arderle, pero decidió no dejar de abrazar a Cristina. Esta abrió los ojos, como despertando de un largo sueño, pestaño y después vio a Ludovico.

- Ludovico… - no podía ocultar su felicidad, este la miró con una cariño, separándola un poco de él. – estas… bien…  
- No ha terminado…

Camile se había parado, ya no tenía los guanteletes – era probable que Muctuc se los quitara -, miraba seriamente a Ludovico, con algo de desprecio y rabia.

- Dime… - Camile dio un paso al frente, apuntó hacía Ludovico – dime… ¿Ella o yo?

Ludovico soltó a Cristina, se paró recto y miró hacía a Camile, a sus ojos, a lo profundo de sus ojos. Una pequeña brisa saco lo de vapor que quedaba, mientras caían un par de gotas de agua de los cabellos de Ludovico hacía el suelo, Camile entrecerró los ojos y dobló un poco su cabeza.

- Ella – respondió, tomando la cabeza de Cristina y apoyándola en su pecho.

Cristina se sonrojó completamente, movió su cabeza lo suficiente para ver bien la de Ludovico. Las manos de Camile se pusieron tiesas.

- Ludovico…

Él, tomó delicadamente el mentón de Cristina, después, con la misma mano acaricio un poco sus mejillas.

- Aún no ha acabado – le dijo Ludovico suavemente – por favor, ayude a los demás, yo debo ajustar cuentas con Camile  
- ¿Es verdad que quieres seguir? – dijo Cristina - ¿Y las alas rotas? ¿Y lo del ensamblador? ¿Tus recuerdos?  
- Aún tengo miedo, debo admitirlo – contestó Ludovico – pero… creo que mi corazón podrá distinguir a la gente que aprecio, cuando pierda mis recuerdos…

Cristina abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

" - ¿Qué le pasa al joven? – preguntó el señor Eral, al ver que Ludovico se había ido  
- Lo que pasa… - contestó triste Cristina – es que… él tiene lo mismo que usted… parece que tiene miedo a ello  
- Comprendo – dijo el señor Eral – yo también tenía miedo al principio – tomó la mano de Cristina con su mano derecha y la izquierda la apoyó en su pecho, sobre el corazón - pero, mi corazón siempre me ha dicho a quienes quiero"

- No sabes… - dijo Cristina – lo feliz que… estoy…  
- Ve a ayudar a Torom y a Jason… - dijo Ludovico – por favor…

Ella no pudo evitar agarrar su ropa fuertemente. Después de todo ¿Cómo lo iba a dejar solo? ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Quería estar con él, ayudarle, no quería volver a sentir que lo perdía. Ludovico miró a Camile, esta estaba como esperando, después acarició el pelo de Cristina, tomó su mentón.

La beso suavemente, ella no ocultó la sorpresa, pero después, solo se dejó llevar por él. No se acordaba cuantas veces había soñado con algo así, en diferentes situaciones ¿No era otro sueño? No, sentía sus labios calidos sobre los suyos. Como quería que el tiempo se parara ahí.

"El principio siempre me hace sentir un final, aunque  
Creo que hay amor en alguna parte que nunca se desvanece

No dudo que el paso de los días eventualmente corte  
El significado de nuestra eternidad

Contando las lagrimas que caían preocupándote a ti  
Lastimándote cientos de felicidades  
Lo haré por ti sin dudar, sin perderme lo juro  
Porque voy a guardar tu sonrisa angelical

Si no parásemos de decir nuestros sueños  
Que se acercan uno al otro una y otra vez  
No importa cuan repentina sea la colina empinada,  
Pienso que podríamos subirla sin perder el corazón

Sin abrir el paraguas bajo la lluvia que cayo  
Sonreíste y dijiste pronto saldrá el sol  
Mis lágrimas que caían en una tierra de ensueño sin ti  
Están cambiando el cielo en un cielo azul

Mis lágrimas que caían en una tierra de ensueño sin ti  
Se convierten en un viento transparente y calmo  
Estamos buscando el significado y la razón de vivir gradualmente me los revelaras

Tomaste las lágrimas que llore  
Y me levantaste hasta el cielo más azul  
Sí, me diste esperanza  
Le diste significado a mi vida, te amo tanto

Nunca preguntaste porque,  
Solo sonreíste y tomaste las lágrimas que llore  
ahora sé  
Qué significa la vida y para qué estoy viviendo"

- "Tears I Cried" (Lagrimas Que Llore) Siam Shade

Pero debía terminar. Ludovico se separó lentamente de ella, movió la cabeza. Cristina entendió que debía irse. Dolía, pero debía ser así. Ella corrió hacía donde estaban Torom y Jason, que empezaban a despertar a los demás.

- Con que… si sabía… - se dijo Cristina a si misma mientras corría

"- ¿Cristina? – le preguntó Ludovico - ¿Estas bien?  
- ¡Tengo que decirle algo! – dijo Cristina, no muy segura

Ludovico la miró como iluso, pero después sonrió y la abraso

- No me diga nada – le susurró a Cristina – que puede hacer que me arrepienta de mis planes

Perpleja quedó Cristina cuando Ludovico la soltó y se despidió. Ella, al ver que el grupo de viajeros se alejaba, levantó de a poco su mano para poder despedirse a lo lejos

¿Podría saberlo? "

fin de la recomendación musical

- ¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó secamente Camile

Se veía enojada, muy enojada. Ludovico aun no entendía como no había hecho nada contra Cristina ni contra él.

- Sí – dijo Ludovico

Entrecerró los ojos, busco algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lo sacó, eran dos anillos.

- ¿Ahora sales con los anillos? – dijo Camile – ¿Después de esto?  
- Aun te aprecio Camile – Ludovico miró el par de anillos – sé que… Aghamen o Muctuc debe haber arreglado alguna manera para quitarte el tuyo…  
- ¿Y eso qué?  
- Me duele, pero… si quiero mirar al futuro… de alguna manera – cerró su mano – debo, superar mi pasado, aprender de él – dio vuelta la mano y estiró el brazo – por eso… tengo que… dejarlo atrás

Abrió la mano, los anillos cayeron al suelo, a Camile se le erizó el cuerpo, apretó los dientes. Ludovico respiró profundamente.

"No sé si es lo correcto, pero, es lo que creo"

Ludovico sacó su daga, le dio un par de vueltas, para luego sacar su látigo.

- ¡Prepárate Camile! – gritó Ludovico – Que no tendré piedad contigo  
- Como quieras… – Camile sacó sus largas uñas.

*************

"El ensamblador es el enviado del caos para proteger que nadie se haga de la pluma hasta que este lista la entrada de la madre"

Camile giró, para intentar golpearle a Ludovico, pero este saltaba muy rápido. A pesar de esto, no parecía acercarse. Debía estar pensando como lograr vencerla, si su daga no le haría nada.

Mientras, Torom observaba de nuevo a Muctuc, el cual había subido de nuevo al techo, este estaba del todo entretenido con la batalla de Ludovico y Camile.

- ¿Qué planeas…? - pensó el mercenario – tienes algo entre manos… y no me gusta… no puedo dejar que hagas de las tuyas, como lo hiciste con Zul

Pero sabía que solo podría observarlo. Él, ni nadie del grupo, estaban en condiciones para enfrentar alguien así, pero ¿Qué pasaría si él dejara su juego de simple observador? Torom no quería imaginarse eso, pero debían estar preparados. Miró la pelea de Ludovico y Camile por un momento. ¿En que iba a terminar esto?

Una sombra cubrió por un momento su melena, Muctuc había bajado.

- No piense tanto – dijo este sonriendo – que va a quedar viejo y no encontrará respuesta

Torom levantó su gran espada, Jason corrió hacía él, igual que Zul, Koru, Elia, Sikoth y Lyra, que recién habían despertado. Cristina miró de lejos.

- ¿Y qué piensan? ¿Qué los mate ahora?

Temblaban un poco, Zul dio un paso adelante.

- ¡No! – respondió Zul mostrando valentía – no dejaré que… que… ¡Ahora que Ludovico quiere vivir le hagas algo!  
- Que tierno… - dijo Muctuc – me partirías el corazón, si me quedara algo de él, se me terminó de pudrir la semana pasada.

Muctuc podría haberles matado en cualquier instante, pero parecía que eso no estaba en sus planes ahora. Se sentían impotentes, si es que lograban hacerle algo, el que moriría no sería él, sino Sir Rilian. Como lo había dicho Camile cuando iba a ocurrir el hechizo final.

- Camile… - pensó Muctuc mirando la pelea de esta y Ludovico - ¿En que piensas pequeña idiota?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La pequeña Camile caminaba por unos extraños pasillos. Había descubierto un pasadizo secreto de la casa ¿A dónde le llevaría? Al terminar, se encontró con algo como un clóset medio abierto. Al salir, la luz la deslumbró por varios segundos.

- ¡Les he dicho varias veces que dejen las cortinas cerradas! Saben que la luz me hace daño…

La pequeña se asustó, aquel hombre exageradamente flaco tenía unos mechones de cabellos cafés débiles y sucios repartidos uniformemente en una nuca blanca, los dedos flacos y huesudos. Pero cuando le vio el rostro, dio un grito ahogado. Unos labios resecos, que con cada movimiento parecían querer romperse, una nariz agujereada, que parecía tener algo de moho y lo peor, no tenía ojos, solo los agujeros que alguna ves los contuvieron.

Como si una magia lo guiara, este tenebroso personaje encontró a la pequeña. Camile, que con 5 años de edad, nunca se habría imaginado encontrarse a alguien así.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó aquel demonio – tú debes ser… Camile, la hija del actual patriarca Miric

Camile respiró profundo, pero después se paró, curiosa.

- Si, yo soy – dijo con una extraña ternura

Movió un poco su cabeza el hombre, como en signo de complacencia. Le extrañaba que no hubiera salido corriendo ni nada.

- Usted es… - Camile tomó la palabra – aquel… tío que escuche hablar a mi padre… uno que… no debió existir… ¿Tío Cameén?

Una carcajada seca, que parecía romperle completamente los labios, fue la respuesta.

- Sí… - contestó – solo Cameén, tu padre jamás dejará que sea un Miric  
- No se preocupe – dijo Camile – para mi será un Miric

La niña era extraña, demasiado. Parecía que le agradara un poco ver a este extraño "espécimen" de vida.

- ¿No me quiere creer cierto? – dijo Camile – pero, - juntó sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho – yo creo que es el corazón es lo importante.  
- Es difícil niña, mientras caminé por el mundo, nadie quería estar conmigo  
- Mi padre decía que adoraba a su tía, que ella tenía un corazón de oro… Mi padre no piensa mal de usted, pero…pero…  
- Yo no soy presentable al mundo, lo sé. Y no creo que una niña como tú deba entrometerse en eso  
- ¡No! – gritó Camile – pero creo que puedo hacer lo que mi padre no… ¡Quiero un mundo dónde todos sonrían! ¡Y todos podamos ir a la ciudad de los cielos!  
- Eso es imposible niña… es imposible…

A pesar de todo, Cameén sabía que la vida de Camile no era tan sencilla. Ella no podía salir a muchos lugares, por eso llegó con él. Ya que, al ser la pequeña heredera Miric, debía ser cuidada con el mayor de los recelos.

Ludovico logró agarrar el brazo de Camile con su látigo, lanzándola al suelo. Camila aprovechó la cercanía para usar sus garrar en la tierra e intentar partir a Ludovico, sin logro alguno, él era mucho más rápido.

"Como me hubiera gustado no llegar ha esto" pensó Ludovico

A Zul ya se le erizaban los pelos de la cola, quería darle un golpe a Muctuc, lo tenía ahí, ha ese desgraciado, a un par de pasos. La tensión del grupo aumentaba, pero él solo miraba la batalla como si estuviera cerca de perder algo valioso.

Parecía que era verdad…

Cruce entre daga y uñas, Camile no parecía tener piedad, Ludovico era mucho más rápido y hábil, podría hacerle más cortes pero ¿Para qué? Ella se recuperaba al instante.

"Si se quieren lograr cosas, se debe arriesgar… En eso se pueden perder sonrisas, que quizá sean las únicas que le dedicarían en toda la vida"  
"¿Es importante mantener ese tesoro que solo te hace recordar lo desgraciado que eres? ¿No es mejor no mirar aquella sonrisa?"  
"¡Es por lástima! ¡Es por lástima! No importa, nadie va a querer a alguien así ¡Todo lo que dicen es por pena! Un mundo de igualdad nunca estará… Nunca…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ooh… - dijo el pequeño Rodrick, actual Sir. Rilian, al entrar ha ese cuarto  
- ¡Tio! – dijo Camile - ¡Traje a un amigo!  
- ¡Niña! ¡Sabes que no me gustan las compañías!  
- Pero tío… él es buena gente…  
- OOoh – dijo Rodrick – me habías dicho que tu tío era feo, pero realmente exagera  
- ¡Rodrick!  
- Perdón…

Cameén solo rió, ya que, hace sus años que había aceptado que era feo, no le afectaba que un niño le dijera eso.

- Señor – dijo Rodrick – no sé preocupe, no pienso mal de usted… si Camile dice que es bueno, es porque debe serlo.

Si que le daba risa el comportamiento de estos chicos ¿Cuánto tiempo le había tomado a Camile convencer ha este pequeño? Ya que… lo que sea

- Tío – decía Camile en otra visita - ¿Qué edad tiene?

El hombre movió la cabeza, como si la mirara.

- 14 años – contestó  
- ¡Es mucho más joven que mi papá! – dijo sorprendida Camile – él tiene 25… son 11 años…  
- Aunque usted parece más viejo – exclamó Rodrick  
- ¡Rodrick!  
- Tengo muchas arrugas, por ser semidemonio de las cenizas…  
- Oh ¿y por eso se le cae el pelo?  
- aja, esos demonios no tienen, así que es difícil que mi cabellera resista más  
- ¿Y no se puede evitar?  
- Mi apariencia ya no importa, no quiero saber más de ese tema  
- Pero…  
- Niña, los dioses me quitaron mis ojos, mi madre me trajo ha este mundo, sabiendo que nadie me querría  
- Yo lo quiero  
- Idiota… eres una idiota…

En el camino de la vida se encuentran muchas personas soñadoras. Que deben tropezar con miles de piedras para poder entender que su sueño no es fácil. Tanto hablar de sueños llega a enfermar, especialmente a alguien que no se le permitió soñar. En este mundo si no perteneces a la norma, no eres nada, sino estas con el orden eres rechazado.

Por eso el Chaos es perfecto, con ella, no hay forma, no hay normalidad. Todos son tan distintos que solo son. Cameén Miric creció pensando eso, sin importar lo que le hablara la pequeña Camile.

Pero parecía tan hermoso aquel sueño, tan precioso, que quisiera alguna ves tocarlo o acariciarlo. No, no podía caer en ello, debía endurecer su corazón, sin importar, ya tenía escrito y planeado todo. Se había conseguido aliados y unido a la Orden los Hijos del Crepúsculo, donde lo renombraron Muctuc, ahora debía lograr subir, demostrando su odio al mundo.

Había encontrado algo interesante. Descubrió por algunos contactos de la orden descubrió la ubicación de su posible sucesor en la línea de los ensambladores. "Ludovico Agustín Powelki Crépitienanse" un pequeño de 6 años, igual que Camile. Todo coincidía, hasta la fecha de nacimiento, el día donde aquello sucedió en Wreel. Pero había una gran diferencia, este pequeño había nacido en la cuna de una familia que lo quería, a pesar de la procedencia de su padre y su trabajo. Era un niño que desde que nació solo había sabido de alegrías.

Que pena, que pena, porque este desgraciado demonio le iba a enseñar a llorar. Era la primera parte de un largo plan, para traer a la madre Chaos ha este mundo, debía crear caos en la vida de aquel niño.

"Quitarle sus ganas de vivir, quitarle su sentido de existir… para que se convenza y ensamble la pluma, como sea…"

Por fin, tenía en sus manos el camino hacía la venganza que tanto deseaba su cuerpo, sus venas, la impotencia que había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Sonrió malévolamente, solo pensando en ello…

Pero aun le salía una sonrisa sincera, cuando escuchaba los pasos de la pequeña Camile, que entraba al lugar.

Ludovico lanzó su daga, agarrando el vestido de Camile en el suelo. Ella, antes de que Ludovico se acercara, rompió su vestido, saltó hacía atrás, ocasión en la cual él aprovechó de tomar su daga a ir hacía ella.

Sus caras se acercaron en ese salto. Por primera ves sin cariño, sin alguna emoción, sin amor, sin pasión. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué se había perdido?

¿O solo los dos se mienten a si mismos?

No duró mucho tiempo, se separaron, Camile intentó atravesarle la cara, con rabia, con pena, pero Ludovico la esquivó con maestría.

"En el caos, no existe el amor, porque no hay sentidos, no hay sentimientos fijos… Por eso, no se alegra, no se ríe… Pero tampoco se llora, se sufre, se enoja. Solo se es."

"No puedo llorar, no tengo ojos para hacerlo. Así que no sufriré jamás, así nunca más tendré que tragarme un llanto por no poder hacerlo… ojos que lloraron, que nunca más volverán a llorar"

Los movimientos de Camile eran cada ves más violentos, más con rabia. Algo que parecía darle una cierta ventaja a un "calmado" Ludovico que estaba decidido a arreglar este asunto. Pero… ¿Qué iba a arreglar? Cada paso de esta batalla tenía menos sentido que el anterior.

- ¿Ves Camile? – pensó Muctuc – tu sueño era imposible… desde que llegó él, se te hizo imposible…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado los años y Camile seguía yendo a ver a Cameén. El cual, nunca le dijo que ahora era conocido por los lugares como Muctuc. Tampoco era algo que le importara decirle. Ella cada día agarraba mayor belleza, la belleza de la armonía, la belleza figurada en la cabeza de cada ser humano, aquel orden de ojos, boca, rostro, piel… Se estaba convirtiendo en esa mujer de los sueños de muchos jóvenes. Algo que Cameén repudiaba con todo su corazón… pero no podía dejar de admirar en cierto sentido.

Al final de cuentas, algo de humano tenía.

Mientras él, cada ve se despedazaba más, había perdido completamente la cabellera, de a poco sus órganos empezaban a sentirse podridos, pero eso no importaba, su poder iba creciendo y creciendo, ahora solo necesitaba su magia para sobrevivir. Había recuperado su vista gracias a ella, sus podridos pies no necesitaban apoyarse del todo

Por fin, Cameén pudo ver las ventajas de ser como era. Tenía una facilidad impresionante para memorizar y aprender trucos mágicos, heredada por los demonios de las cenizas. Los cuales, se dedicaban ha eso, a pensar y aprender magia, pero por sus débiles cuerpos, siempre estaban bajo el alero de otro demonio. Él en 1 año, podía aprender lo que un humano, elfo, o cualquier otra especie en 20. Lo cual, le ayudó a escalar demasiados puestos en los hijos del crepúsculo, hasta llegar a ser uno de los cabecillas. Además, la convicción de su corazón lograba que hiciera grandes discursos frente a los otros miembros.

"¿Qué es este mundo? ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué los dioses han hecho? Ellos no se pueden considerar perfectos, porque han creado esto, un mundo que desde que empezó a crearse, empezó a pudrirse. Díganme ¿Qué podemos hacer ante eso? Eliminar la raíz del problema. ¿Y cuál es? El orden, por supuesto… Él, en un mundo como este, de origen caótico, es ir en contra de nuestras raíces, ir en contra de nuestro núcleo. Ni siquiera ellos pueden controlar su propia naturaleza.

¡Qué no nos mientan más! Rezar a ellos no solucionará nada, ni ellos tienen el control, ni ellos pueden evitar que el caos se exprese. Muchos de nosotros somos muestra de aquello, solo los seres que entienden nuestra verdadera esencia, la del caos, han podido aceptarnos… Porque saben que somos, nada más, que nos movemos por lo que queremos, porque nos dan armas para eso. Pero igual, sentimos rabia ¡El orden y los dioses nos han hecho sufrir más de lo que debemos! Mientras aquellos seres hermosos viven en sus laureles, nosotros vivimos en un infierno adelantado.

¿Qué más da? Y para rematar, ellos llegan mostrándose cariñosos, que les damos pena, que ellos pueden ayudarnos. ¿En qué? Si sola su existencia, seres del orden, nos ha hecho caer en esto ¡Muéranse en este momento! ¡Traigamos a la diosa principal! ¡A la verdadera! ¡A la que no mira con indiferencia! ¡A la que no sabe diferenciar! Porque en ella no somos ni uno ni lo otro, somos, existimos, en uno, en todos… en nada…"

Camile entro con suavidad, ahora ella tenía 15 hermosos años. Era solo un capullo floreciendo. Pero ese día había llegado algo callada, lo saludo como de costumbre, pero se sentó y solo pensaba.

- Esta niña parece ida… - pensó Cameén

Caminó lentamente, como rodeándola, levantó su huesuda mano y le tocó con el dedo corazón el hombro. Camile saltó como si le hubieran dado el susto de su vida.

- Me han dicho por ahí – dijo Cameén antes de que Camile pudiera exclamarle algo – que has conocido a alguien ayer…

La sorpresa de Camile no pudo ser más grande, pero después se tranquilizó, parpadeó un rato ingenua "El tío siempre ha sido muy listo" pensó.

- Si tío – dijo Camile – conocí a alguien ayer… es extraño… pero… no he podido dejar de pensar en él.

"- ¿Estas bien?

Una joven estaba al frente de él. Ludovico no pudo evitar mostrarse asustado. Había estado llorando un poco por el dolor, mientras se sacaba pedacito a pedacito los miles de fragmentos de vidrio que estaban en su pierna. Se limpió un poco las lágrimas

- Parece que no  
- No te interesa... – contestó Ludovico  
- Yo puedo ayudarte – interrumpió a Ludovico

Con un movimiento de su bastón, ella sacó todos los pedazos de vidrio de la pierna de Ludovico. Cerró los ojos, el bastón empezó a brillar. De a poco, Ludovico sintió como desaparecía el dolor de su pierna.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ludovico - ¿Por qué lo haces?  
- No sé – dijo Camile - ¿Hay que tener un por qué para todo?

Ludovico miró el suelo, no sabía como responder esa pregunta.

- Jaja – rió la joven – eres muy tierno  
- ¿Tierno? - preguntó Ludovico un poco sonrojado  
- Si... - afirmó la niña – la expresión que pusiste fue muy tierna  
- Yo no soy tierno  
- Si, seguro, ¡Y yo soy la princesa de Mimir!  
- Oh, su majestad – contestó Ludovico – me debo ir  
- Entiendo... - dijo la joven – igual... tú eres de los que pueden salir a viajar a cualquier parte...

Ludovico aun no se había fijado bien en la niña. A parecer por sus vestimentas ella era noble, de los nobles más ricos del lugar.

- No es la gran gracia... - exclamó Ludovico  
- ¿No? - dijo ella – yo quiero viajar... pero mi padre no me deja... ¿Alguna ves has escuchado sobre la ciudad en los cielos?

Perplejo quedó Ludovico ante aquella declaración. Un suave recuerdo llegó a su mente, el último sueño que había tenido antes de conocer a Nibel y perder toda su capacidad de soñar

- No – mintió Ludovico  
- Que mal – dijo la joven – pero no importa, sé que algún día podré viajar y sabré como llegar ha ese lugar. Estoy segura  
- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mi? - preguntó Ludovico  
- No sé – contestó ella – te encuentro tierno  
- No sabes con quién hablas – exclamó Ludovico  
- ¡Tienes razón! - interrumpió ella – no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Camile, Camile Miric ¿Y el tuyo?

Ludovico la miró un momento perplejo ¿Acaso será idiota? Bueno, nada podría hacerse ante eso

- El mió... - dijo Ludovico parándose – es Ludovico, Ludovico Powelki... también me dicen "Lulú sangre fría"

Las pupilas de Camile se achicaron por el asombro. ¿Estaba al frente de uno de los ladrones y asesinos más conocidos del momento? ¿Realmente este muchacho era Lulú sangre fría? Ludovico ya se había retirado cuando Camile logró volver en razón

- Con que Lulú sangre fría... - se dijo a si misma Camile, sonriendo"

¡Qué hermosa coincidencia! ¡Si no lo planeaba la suerte se lo daba! Pero Cameén ya sabía ocultar su alegría. Todo lo que había armado en todo este tiempo se estaba formando. Solo le faltaba juntar las últimas piezas.

- ¿Y por qué no lo vas a buscar niña?  
- Pero… mi padre…  
- No te preocupes, solo toca tu corazón ¿Qué sientes?

Camile toco la parte se su pecho donde se situaba el corazón con la palma abierta, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y cerraba la palma de esa mano sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Es verdadero ¿No?  
- …Sí…  
- Entonces ¿Para que dudas pequeña? Yo sé que el destino te ayudará en eso… lo sé…

O sino, él iba a mover los hilos del destino para que lo lograra. Igual, hasta ahora, ninguno de sus planes había fallado… Y este no sería el primero.

"Cuando caminas por la oscuridad y ves un laberinto cada ves más grande, encontrar la luz reconforta, pero perderla después… hará que el laberinto sea peor"

"Joven ensamblador, te dejaré tomarla como sentido de tu vida, pero ten cuidado, que pronto te la quitaré"

- …Cameén…

Tímidamente, Cristina se había acercado a Muctuc, este no movió su cabeza.

- Muc… ¿Muctuc?

Ahí lo hizo, su expresión era totalmente despectiva, Cristina se asustó, tanto que todos los demás levantaron más sus armas.

- Ustedes no me interesan ahora – dijo Muctuc – les aconsejaría irse mientras puedan, porque nada podrán hacer, Ludovico ensamblará la pluma después de esto  
- ¡Eso nunca…! – gritó Zul

Zul tomó su bambú a intento pegarle, pero este aprovechó los fuertes brazos de Sir Rilian, tomando el bambú, bajándole le punta para después empujarla y darle en el mentón al hibrido.

- ¡Zul!  
- Pero… - dijo Cristina – tú no parecías malo… en tus recuerdos no…  
- Nadie nace malo – dijo Muctuc – nadie es malo si alguien no lo considera malo. No sé lo que soy, solo soy y busco algo. Ustedes estorban en eso

Una aura de temor rodeó a todos los cercanos a Muctuc, por fin había sacado algo de su terrorífica presencia a flote.

- Ludovico es muy chistoso – pensó Muctuc mirando de nuevo la pelea – cuando esta en batalla y solo se concentra en eso, sale toda su parte de hibrido de sirena, pelear con tal elegancia no es propio de una batalla.

Era verdad, parecía tener un perfecto ritmo en cada paso, casi como si fuera una danza planeada. Movimientos de brazos suaves y rápidos, nada brusco. Si lo era, muy rápido para notarlo.

- ¿Por qué nos dices lo que planeas entonces? – dijo Torom  
- Es entretenido ver sus caras – contestó Muctuc – cuando, a pesar de que saben todo y me tienen a menos de cinco metros, no pueden hacer nada

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza tuvo Torom en ese momento, ahora era más fuerte y pudo soportar la presencia de Camile casi sin esfuerzo, pero esta… Pensó por un momento que Muctuc se había concentrado en él, pero al mirar a los demás, ni siquiera los que no leían presencias pasaban desapercibidos. Lyra estaba como sin aire, Sikoth sentía que le apretaba el corazón, Koru estaba paralizado, Elia apenas podía mantenerse de pie, Cristina había terminado en el suelo, Jason mantenía su espada arriba, pero sus brazos temblaban como una gelatina y Zul estaba con sus 4 patas en el suelo.

- No pueden hacer nada…

Miró hacía Ludovico y Camile ¿Por qué Ludovico no se percataba? ¿Tanto control tenía Muctuc de la situación?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como era de pensarse, desde aquel día, la pequeña Camile no apareció más por esos lados. Era lógico "Ha encontrado a su príncipe azul". Cameén se concentró cada vez más en formar sus planes, ya que no eran solo vigilar al ensamblador. En ese tiempo, formó muchas ramas, conoció y mandó a uno de los miembros más valiosos de la orden, la hija de la ira, Yocen o más conocida como su majestad Aghamen. Empezó el plan de Jecotuc, entre tantas cosas.

Cada vez, la sala era más silenciosa y él se metía más en su odio, en su rabia, que ya no parecía sentirla, estaba tan incrustada en él, que ya era normal. A pesar de tener más gente bajo sus órdenes en la orden, estaba más solo en su intimidad. Así era mejor, no valía la pena querer a alguien en lo profundo, no valía… Pero un par de veces, confundió ruidos con los pasos de Camile. Solo terminaba diciéndose a si mismo "Hay que concentrarse".

No podía negar que no había conocido a alguien más rastrero que Yocen. Era capaz de mover todo lo que fuera para lograr algo que deseaba y sin dejar de aparentar ser un "buen rey". Con una inteligencia que casi lo igualaba al hacer algún plan, pero una ira con el mundo en su corazón que le costaba controlar.

"La venida de la madre es nuestro objetivo, no pierdas el rumbo, joven Yocen"  
"Caos soy y caos seré, no seguiré el rumbo de nadie, solo el que mi corazón y mis deseos quieran… y lo quiero a él, saborearlo hasta el final, ver su cara de felicidad, de tristeza, de deseo, de pasión… es lo que sé"  
"Comprendo, caos eres, esa es tu naturaleza, sigue tu corazón y tus deseos, yo sabré como poner mi plan con ellos…"

Y así lo hizo, malabares para poder usar esta arma tan peligrosa. Con tanto poder como tan poca lealtad. Pero no importo, era como un animal al final, solo había que mantenerla feliz, mover los hilos del destino de tal manera que lograra tocarlo. Después de todo, Cameén solo podía decirse una cosa a si mismo

"Mis planes nunca fallan"

Llegó el momento del movimiento final, Yocen había hecho lo que quería: Poder tener un hijo con el renombrado ahora "Sir. Cameén San Espada". Ahora solo debía usar su magia y lograría que el siguiente actor de sus planes llegue a él, sin que se diera cuenta que fue obligado. Debía tener cuidado, ya que era alguien delicado para los trucos mentales. Rodrick o Sir Rilian, había sido nombrado caballero hace solo un par de meses. Como el mejor amigo de Camile, ya sabía de la traición de San Espada a su amada.

El caballero estaba algo confundido, había conocido a Sir Cameén, presentía que él no podía hacer algo así… Pero al ver a Camile tan destrozada, no podía evitar sentir una gran rabia en su corazón. Cameén aprovecho uno de esos lapsos para hacer que caminara el camino hacía él. Cuando Rilian despertó, ya había dado un paso dentro de la pieza.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – se dijo a si mismo el caballero – disculpe, señor Cameén  
- He escuchado que todos andan algo desconcentrados, no tiene porque disculparse – dijo Cameén sin moverse de su escritorio – hace tiempo que nadie me visita, este lugar esta cada día más desolado. He tenido que pasar mi tiempo haciendo limpieza

Si, parecía más limpio de lo que se acordaba Rilian. Mientras miraba, Rilian se fijo en algo que había en una repisa. Se acercó y lo vio, era una brújula negra, tenía unas inscripciones que no entendía del todo. La tomo, le pareció interesante.

- Esa es una brújula muy especial – dijo Cameén – si es que la sabes usar, puedes hacer que la gente sienta de cierta manera

Rilian no se creía mucho aquello, así que la dejó en la repisa de nuevo.

- ¿Le dio miedo lo que dije?  
- No señor Cameén, es que los sentimientos de la gente uno los debe respetar…  
- Sí, tiene razón… aunque uno pudiera evitar que esa persona sufra, debe respetar eso.

La mano de él estaba arriba de la brújula, pero no, decidió que era mejor no tomar eso "los objetos mágicos tienden ha ser peligrosos"

- Puedo prestártela si estas dudoso, confió que un noble caballero sabrá cuando devolvérmela

Solo recordar a Camile llorando rompió completamente, tomó la brújula y la miró con duda.

- No creo usarla… - dijo Sir Rilian  
- Tener todas las opciones en la mano siempre ha sido algo provechoso – dijo Cameén – se podría decir que no tienes nada que arrepentirte  
- Tiene razón – Sir Rilian la guardó en su bolsillo – usted es muy sabio, señor Cameén  
- Dime solo tío muchacho, solo tío…

Rilian estuvo un rato más con Cameén. Salió algo dudoso de sus pasos… Sabía que Camile siempre había confiado en el señor Cameén pero… Igual se le hacía sospechoso. Fuera lo que fuera, no pensaba usar la brújula. En su pensativo camino, se encontró con Camile.

- ¡Rilian! – dijo Camile con una forzada sonrisa  
- ¡Camile! – dijo Rilian abrazándola – no tienes que mostrarte fuerte ante mi, no te preocupes  
- No Rilian – dijo Camile segura – ya lo estoy superando  
- Me alegra – dijo Rilian separándose de Camile – pero cualquier cosa, sabes que siempre te apoyaré  
- Si… - dijo Camile – aunque aun estoy algo enojada, he pensado hablar con Ludovico, sé que sabrá explicarme lo que pasó  
- Entonces… ¿piensa perdonarlo?  
- Depende como me explique el asunto… aún lo amo y no creo que él halla querido lastimarme – ahí le mostró una gran sonrisa alegre – gracias por tu apoyo Rilian  
- Siempre estaré para eso – Sir Rilian tomó la mano de Camile a hizo una reverencia – para eso estamos los amigos

En eso, la brújula que estaba en el bolsillo de Rilian cayó al suelo.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Camile  
- ¡Nada! – dijo Rilian recogiendo la brújula – es solo algo que me prestó el señor Cameén, ya sabe, su tío  
- Oh… - dijo Camile – hace tiempo que no voy a ver al tío… realmente le debo una gran disculpa  
- No parecía molesto – dijo Rilian abriendo un poco los brazos – es alguien muy comprensivo  
- Si… - en ese momento, Camile movió rápidamente la mano y le quito la brújula a Rilian – veamos que es lo que el tío…

La brújula empezó a girar rápidamente y a brillar, los ojos de Camile cambiaron completamente.

"La brújula puede cambiar los sentimientos de las personas, solo hay que darle las instrucciones en el idioma que entiende y la persona será infectada"  
"Odio, tristeza… sentimientos que traen caos en el corazón de la gente, un arma perfecta, pero que hay que usar con cautela"  
"Ella odiará a ese ser, a Ludovico, lo odiará… hasta que la brújula pierda su poder y deje de existir"

"Cuando se ensamble la pluma…"

Y así fue, desde ahí, Camile Miric pasó ha hacer parte del ejercito mandado por Muctuc. Al joven Rilian tuvo que dominarlo bajo hechizos, ya que los trucos mentales no funcionaban con él.

"La brújula solo puede ser usada 1 vez por persona, por ende, Cameén se jugó su única oportunidad. Pero logró una fiel sirviente, que odia tanto como él. Pero ella a una persona"

Aunque le doliera, no importaba, ya no podía llorar por ello.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ludovico logró hacerle una zancadilla a Camile, pero antes de esta caer, con el látigo sostuvo su brazo, acercándola hacía él.

- Ya gané – pensó el ex caballero

Sacando el látigo y tocándole el abdomen con la otra mano, Ludovico cerró los ojos y recitó algo. Camile intentó defenderse, pero no pudo evitar la parálisis. Él le había hecho una técnica de energía. Con apenas movimiento en su cara, solo cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa, esperando el golpe en el suelo, el cual no llegó. Ludovico la había agarrado en el momento justo, terminando los dos en una posición muy parecida a la del tango. Ahí, el la bajo lentamente, para apoyarla suavemente en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué…? – susurró Camile como podía - ¿Por qué no… no… me miras con odio?  
- No puedo – respondió Ludovico – a pesar de todo, las muertes que han pasado, estos años… aun siento algo por ti… pero – cerró los ojos – no puedo forzar al paso del tiempo. Cuando me hiciste elegir entre tú y Cristina, no pensé, solo respondí.

Camile cerró los ojos

- Cuando estaba confundido entre tú y Aghamen – siguió Ludovico – debí haber hecho eso… a las dos las quiero, pero cometí el error de no saber elegir. Aunque duela, aunque me equivoque, creo en lo que dije. Son dos tesoros muy valiosos para mí, pero no puedo tener los dos, así de simple…  
- Entonces déjame y vete con ella – Camile no abrió los ojos – no necesito escuchar más tus palabras, no importa si te creo o no, el sentimiento es el mismo

"Al final, solo había puesto a prueba por mucho tiempo sus sentimientos"  
"Los mantuvo en pie, pero con miles de moretones y heridas"  
"Ludovico seguía queriéndola, pero lo llevó al límite"  
"En aquel camino desolador, encontró otra sonrisa, que lo ayudó a seguir"  
"Calmó su corazón con ternura y buenos deseos"  
"¿Podría luchar contra la persona que le dio un nuevo sentido a su vida?"

Ludovico no se fue, como una luz brillante que quema seguía mirando a Camile. No había odio ni rencor, solo tristeza por como terminaba todo. La elección era difícil para él, pero debía seguir, había tomado las riendas de su destino.

"Ahora debía ver si podía controlarlo"

En vez de dejarla, la levantó en sus brazos, solo sonrió ante la sorpresa de Camile.

- No creas que te dejaré aquí – dijo Ludovico – presiento que Muctuc usó la brújula contigo. Sea como sea, quiero que vuelvas a vivir una vida normal, con lo que realmente sientes

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, como si le hiciera daño ver la cara de Ludovico.

"Después de lo que has hecho ¿Crees que podré vivir bien si me sacas el odio que tengo?"

Pero aquella calma por lograr parar a Camile terminó de un momento a otro, Ludovico sintió la presencia de Muctuc de un golpe.

"No importa que sepan mi plan, igual no podrán evitarlo"

Muctuc desapareció de al frente del grupo y reapareció varios metros adelante.

- Miohkej to Wreel, - recitó empezando un hechizo - jucwud to ji ojsedtako, jahlud ji tojojfohused u cu mutho Chaos

"Muertos de Wreel, salgan de su escondite, sirvan su desesperación a la madre Chaos"

- ¿En el cuerpo de Rilian? – se dijo Ludovico a si mismo, empezando a correr hacía donde estaba el grupo.

Ellos recién se pudieron recomponer un poco, cuando vieron varias manos salir del suelo, las cuales se apoyaban en este y empezaban a sacar los cuerpos de quienes pertenecían. Todos estos podridos y grises. Ludovico los examinó rápidamente, estaban bien, aunque débiles. Miró al grupo de muertos.

- Les tengo malas noticias – dijo Ludovico – hay que empezar a pelear  
- Oh si – dijo Koru – como si no lo hubiéramos hecho todo el día

Lo que decía Koru no era mentira, estaba empezando a atardecer. Ludovico respiró, dejó a Camile suavemente en el suelo y chasqueó los dedos, al hacer lo último, las piezas de la pluma que aun estaban en el aire empezaron a brillar fuertemente, iluminando el lugar.

- ¿Muctuc usó su presencia sobre ustedes? – preguntó Ludovico, recibiendo una afirmación de ellos – no se preocupen, ni siquiera yo creo salir bien parado de eso…

Pero ya no había más tiempo que comentar, los muertos seguían apareciendo, rodeándolos.

- ¡Cristina! – gritó Ludovico – necesito que hagas un círculo de curación – Cristina afirmó – Elia, apoya a Cristina – Elia afirmó, después Ludovico miró a los demás – los muertos vivientes son más débiles en los círculos de curación, ahí podrán pelear mejor, pero no será por mucho, solo hasta lo que Cristina pueda…  
- ¿Y tú que harás? – preguntó Zul, acordándose de las instrucciones en la isla errante, donde nunca dijo lo que haría él

Ludovico entrecerró los ojos y miró hacía donde estaba el cuerpo dominado de su amigo Rilian, hacía Muctuc.

- Intentaré desconcentrarlo del hechizo para poder huir – Ludovico apretó un poco sus dientes, con algo de rabia – en este momento, no se me ocurre manera de liberar a Rilian… Tampoco estamos en condiciones…

Ahí, un brillo de un filo de espada lo detuvo, era Jason pasándole la espada de su padre.

- Es tuya – dijo Jason, pero Ludovico negó con la cabeza – pero…  
- Ya te la di – contestó Ludovico – además, es aconsejable que mantenga donde están las piezas de la pluma, ya que si intento bajar el sable oxidado tengo que hacer caer a todas.

Ludovico saco su daga y recitó un par de frases en Sinen, el filo de la pequeña daga se alargo a la vista de Jason, convirtiéndose en una espada.

- Siempre hay que estar preparado – dijo Ludovico poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Los muertos caminaban lento, pero eran muchos, ya era menor el radio en que los rodeaban. Cristina abrió los brazos, era principio de la batalla.

- Esperen… - se dijo Elia a si misma – lo que dijo Ludovico…

Cristina formó el círculo mágico, Ludovico corrió hacía los muertos, siendo seguido por los demás en distintas direcciones, para cubrir el círculo.

- Lu… - Elia iba a gritarle algo a Ludovico, pero perdió la voz, miró a Muctuc, era obvio que la había hechizado  
- ¡Elia! – dijo Sikoth, notando lo que le había pasado a Elia

Elia movía la boca desesperadamente, lo que había notado podría ser la perdición de Ludovico. "Ludovico no sabe que Muctuc es Cameén Miric, siendo él el anterior ensamblador, es muy probable que él también pueda controlar las piezas de la pluma de Oth" pensó Elia. Pero era tarde, la pelea había comenzado. Mientras Jason tenía que lidiar con que su espada quedara atascada en cada muerto viviente, Torom aprovechaba de ocupar su espada como golpe contundente, Zul les daba hábilmente con su bambú en las piernas, Lyra en el abdomen, Sikoth veía a Elia, Koru lo cubría y Cristina mantenía el círculo. Elia tomó su báculo y empezó ha escribir en el suelo.

Ludovico esquivaba hábilmente cada muerto que encontraba en su camino, hasta que su espada chocó con la lanza de Rilian, la lanza no perdió tiempo he intentó darle en el ojo a Ludovico, pero este logró correr su cabeza, empezando una patada hacía el abdomen se Rilian, el cual dio un saltó cortó hacía atrás. Ludovico no dudo un momento, un paso largo y otro corto para intentar dañarlo donde fuera con la espada, pero Muctuc hizo que se desmayaba, soltando su lanza y agarrando con las dos manos (pero sin cortarse) la espada del ex caballero. Al ver que Muctuc cerraba los ojos, Ludovico soltó su espada con miedo "Esta haciendo un poder psíquico de los que hace Rilian" pensó. Sin más, Ludovico le dio un combo en la cabeza, algo que lo extraño, porque Muctuc se dejó, obvio, este aprovechó el momento para golpearle a Ludovico el mentón con la rodilla.

Mientras Ludovico se intentaba recuperar del golpe directo, Lyra luchaba contra un muerto que le agarraba las piernas, Jason había perfeccionado mejor una técnica para poder pegarle con las espadas, Torom y Zul combinaron algunas técnicas para cubrir más rango, Koru intentaba tomarse un respiro, vio a Sikoth, el cual leía lo que escribía Elia.

Ludovico no llegó al suelo, con una mano se apoyó y poniendo su pie izquierdo firmemente, logró levantarse antes de que cualquiera de los pelos de su cabellera tocará el suelo. Con un rápido movimiento de cadera evitó un golpe que Muctuc le tenía preparado en ese momento. De repente, sintió un mareo "¡Mierda!" pensó Ludovico "me pegó muy fuerte", Muctuc no esperó a que se recuperara, dándole una patada directa en el abdomen, dejando a Ludovico en el suelo.  
- ¡No! – dijo Sikoth al terminar de leer lo que decía Elia, preparándose para gritar lo más fuerte que podía - ¡Ludovico! ¡Muctuc es Cameén Miric!

Casi quedó paralizado, sino fuera porque tuvo que evitar que Muctuc le pisara la cara. ¿Muctuc era…? Aquel pensamiento lo desconcentró tanto de la batalla, que solo se dedicaba ha esquivar un cada ves más preciso Muctuc, que controlaba el cuerpo de Rilian casi como si fuera suyo.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo él estaba vivo entonces? En ese momento, Ludovico se detuvo a si mismo en sus pensamientos "Debo pelear, seguir mis propios consejos ¡Cabeza fría!". Ludovico se agachó, agarrando la lanza que seguía en el suelo, Muctuc se apoderó de la espada.

- ¿Estas confundido? – dijo Muctuc sonriendo

Ludovico solo frunció el ceño. Cristina levantó la voz y paró un momento. Elia la miró preocupada.

- No te preocupes – dijo Cristina – hice un círculo que dura un tiempo después del canto, para poder descansar

Elia afirmó, miró hacía los demás y hacía Ludovico, teniendo la esperanza de que Ludovico hubiera escuchado a Sikoth. Empezó ha hacer un sello, para proteger el lugar donde estaban Camile y Cristina.

- No te entiendo… - dijo Camile, la cual aún no podían moverse - ¿por qué me protegen…?  
- Yo sé que Ludovico aun te aprecia – dijo Cristina mirando a Ludovico, después a los muchachos – no sé que pensarán ellos, pero… no esperes algo más de mi – cerró los ojos – me enamoré del supuesto asesino de mis padres – abrió los ojos y miró a Camile con una gran sonrisa - estoy más loca de lo que aparento.  
- Eres una niña muy tenebrosa – dijo Camile mirando hacía un lado donde no estaba Cristina – Ludovico deberá tener cuidado contigo… mucho cuidado…

No había que perder más tiempo, Cristina volteó y empezó a cantar de nuevo, ahí Elia pudo notar que recuperó la voz, así que la apoyó con ciertos hechizos y después ayudó en el ataque. Torom justo salvaba a Jason de un muerto que le venía por las espaldas, Zul se unía a Lyra en la pelea contra uno que parecía ser un herrero, Koru y Sikoth estaban complicados con un grupo de niños.

Un salto, un par de choques de espada y lanza, Ludovico decidió no pensar en el asunto por ahora. Su misión era lograr desconcentrar a Muctuc para poder escapar. Pero la concentración de este era inquebrantable. Parecía que la única manera era logrando hacer caer a Rilian. Pero ¿Cómo? La batalla de ellos dos estaba muy nivelada, tomando en cuenta que Muctuc no estaba usando sus poderes, solo los de Rilian. ¿Y si usaba las piezas de la pluma? ¡No! Ahora que sabía que Muctuc era Cameén Miric, no podía intentar eso, ya que era probable que él también pudiera controlar las piezas de la pluma. De a poco, Ludovico veía que no tenía respuesta alguna, tal ves, tendría que limitarse a rogar que pudieran los muchachos salir vivos de esta.

¡No! Él fue alguna ves Sir Cameén San Espada, había hecho milagros cuando nadie los veía ¡Tenía que lograr esto! Sacó sorpresivamente su látigo, arriesgándose a perder control sobre la lanza al tenerla con una mano, usando los dos al mismo tiempo, lograba mantener a Muctuc a una distancia donde este no pudiera atacar con la espada. Pero ha este no le importo, soltó la espada y apuntó con sus dos manos hacía su cabeza, haciendo que la espada volara, yendo esta a atacar a Ludovico. Este ultimo pudo desviar la espada con la lanza en el primer intento, en el segundo tomó con sus dos manos el mango de la espada voladora – habiendo soltado la lanza y el látigo – llevándola con toda su fuerza hacía el suelo, enterrándola en él, al terminar eso, vio todo negro. Muctuc le había dado un golpe directo en la frente.

Jason notó eso, intentó poder escabullirse entre los muertos, pero eran muchos más de los que estaban cuando Ludovico pasó. Al frente de él, un ágil Zul pensó lo mismo, pero este se le ocurrió saltar sobre los muertos, mala elección, ya que uno de ellos lo tomó del pie, plantándolo en el suelo. Jason llegó a defenderlo, mientras Elia lograba paralizar a los de atrás con un hechizo. Torom logró acabar con uno que estaba muy cerca de donde se localizaba Cristina, Koru intentó hacerle una zancadilla a uno, pero su pie quedo atascado en la pierna, Sikoth hizo lo posible para sacarlo, hasta que Lyra llego a ayudarles con un hechizo de fuego.

Muctuc puso el pie de Rilian sobre la cabeza de Ludovico.

- Ensamblas la pluma y los dejo ir – pronunció claramente - ¿entiendes? – aplastó más la cabeza de Ludovico

Ludovico intentó moverse, pero no podía, parecía que Muctuc le había dejado paralizado de alguna manera psíquica. Maldición ¿Y ahora que hacía?

- No pienses mucho, no resistirán… llevan muchas horas peleando, más que tú…

A pesar de que Sibel les había dado nuevas energías, no se podía negar que la fatiga del cuerpo estaba llegando. Igual la adrenalina del momento los mantenía en pie, pero no iban a resistir mucho más. Ludovico había quedado entre la espada y la pared.

- ¡Ludovico! – Escuchó Ludovico en su cabeza - ¡Soy yo! ¡Rilian!  
- ¿Rilian? – pensó Ludovico  
- ¡Mátame! – dijo Sir. Rilian – si logras matarme con un poder muy fuerte, él no podrá resistir tampoco.  
- Pero… - pensó Ludovico – yo no… tengo… nada así… y no puedo… no quiero…  
- ¡No lo dudes Cameén! ¡Sí lo tienes! ¡Este tipo es muy peligroso para dejarlo andar por este mundo! ¡Si puedes! – dijo Rilian – pero… es…

Las pupilas de Ludovico se achicaron al escuchar aquello de Rilian. A pesar de que no le dijo nada antes de perder la comunicación síquica, Ludovico había comprendido el mensaje. Sinceramente, era una locura, tal vez un movimiento suicida, pero había su posibilidad de que resultara.

- ¡Te demoras mucho! – replicó impaciente Muctuc

Ludovico cerró los ojos, recordó la frase que le había dicho Sikoth en su momento.

"La energía del caos no es mala ¿no? Entonces, si es que sabemos como usarla, en ves de destrucción ¿Haríamos vida no?"

- Je – dijo Ludovico finalmente – creer que son tan débiles como para no sobrevivir a un grupo de muertos vivientes es ser iluso Muctuc – ante la mirada de duda de Muctuc solo sonrió, como si disfrutara el asunto.  
- No te preocupes… - dijo Muctuc aplastando más su cara – de eso me encargo yo.  
- Si es que puedes… - Ludovico no abandonó su sonrisa.

Un pequeño terremoto remeció Wreel, Cristina casi se tropezó, todos miraron hacía donde estaba Ludovico como pudieron, ni él ni Muctuc estaban. Koru fue el único que se le ocurrió mirar hacía el cielo.

- ¡Sir Rilian!

El cuerpo de Sir Rilian estaba volando, casi inerte, de ahí, los muertos desaparecieron cuando este llegó al suelo.

- Interesante – dijo Muctuc con una sonrisa cansada

Al lado de Muctuc, apareció Ludovico, casi como un ser de la sombra que aparecía de repente. Terminaba el amanecer, dando paso a una noche estrellada, iluminada por las piezas de la pluma. Igual Torom hizo un hechizo de Luz para poder ver mejor. La mejor visión de Ludovico en ese momento los asustó un poco

- ¿Oj ce ídase gio fiotoj tosahmo? – dijo Ludovico

"¿Es lo único que puedes decirme?"

Ludovico estaba con una mano en el hombro, sus ojos estaban blancos, su respiración era forzada, además de que parecía tener un tic nervioso en todo el cuerpo.

- Obvio – respondió Muctuc – que hallas logrado controlar el modo arma de la pieza humana del caos, sin destruir el sello de tu dios… pero, no eres el arma completa  
- mmm…  
- Aún eres amable – siguió Muctuc – no me rompiste la columna – se sentó - eso te costará caro

Muctuc y su presencia se esfumaron, Torom se puso nervioso buscando.

- Muctuc ojku sohsu, dej ojku hetoudte, giauho fheruhmo  
- Ludovico dice – Sikoth se concentró para traducir – algo como que Muctuc esta cerca, nos rodea… pero quiere solo probarlo a él.  
- Juego sucio… - dijo Zul  
- De jo ucozod to ma, siucgiahu fioto joh ukhufute feh óc ja dej tojsiatumej  
- Dice que estemos cerca de él – Sikoth seguía traduciendo – que si hacemos cualquier movimiento en falso, Muctuc podría atraparnos.  
- Ludovico… - Cristina quiso acercarse a él, pero este negó con la cabeza, no era el momento.

Ludovico levantó el brazo, dejando el codo haciendo un ángulo de noventa grados, hizo su mano hacía atrás, tanto, que debió haber separado los huesos, bajo su cabeza

- Erzokale cesucaqe  
- Objetivo… localizado… - Sikoth abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo

Puso su mano sobre el suelo, la cual parecía que se fundía con la tierra, de ahí, se sintió una explosión por debajo, al frente se formó un pequeño cráter, donde salió Muctuc disparado hacía arriba, pero esta ves logró caer parado.

- Muy interesante… - dijo Muctuc - por lástima, ya no puedo jugar mucho más…

Ludovico no pronunció palabra, solo dio un par de pasos hacía Muctuc.

- Oj cu xehu – dijo Muctuc  
- Ko tokodthó – replicó Ludovico  
- De ko shouj kud fetoheje – comentó Muctuc  
- Jo xuhu ce gia fiotu – respondió Ludovico  
- Ohoj id amrósac, odjumrcu cu pluma – impuso Muctuc  
- De – Ludovico no pensaba cambiar de opinión  
- Oye hermano – dijo Koru - ¿qué están diciendo?  
- No puedo traducir tan rápido – respondió Sikoth, mientras veía que Muctuc saltaba hacía atrás – pero es algo como que Muctuc quiere que Ludovico ensamble la pluma y Ludovico le dice que no lo hará y…  
- Lodwud ojfáhakij – interrumpió Muctuc - toc chaos, todmo cu viohqu  
- O no… - dijo Sikoth

Un gran círculo mágico se formó bajo ellos. Ludovico puso sus dos manos en el suelo.

- Tokodwudjo ojfáhakij toc chaos, ijkotoj de giaohod tojkhisséd – dijo Ludovico mirando a Muctuc, después miró al grupo - ¡Xioud!  
- ¡Entendido! – gritó Sikoth, para después encontrarse con un grupo que le pedía alguna traducción - ¡Dijo que huyamos!  
- Pero… - reclamó Zul - ¿y él qué?

Varios espíritus, entre morados y negros empezaron a rodear el lugar, una gota de sudor atravesó la cara de Ludovico por el esfuerzo, era una pelea entre espíritus. Ni él mismo podría explicar que estaba haciendo, si intentando detener los espíritus de Muctuc o invocando otros para detenerlos.

- ¡Xioud! – siguió gritándoles Ludovico - ¡XIOUD!  
- Ludovico pide que huyamos – dijo Sikoth mirando al grupo seriamente -

Todos se miraron entre ellos, no tenían que votar, la decisión era unánime.

- ¡Nos quedaremos! – gritaron todos juntos  
- Ataekuj… – comentó Ludovico  
- ¿Qué dijo? – Koru preguntó sin poder mirar a su hermano  
- Idiotas…

Torom decidió rodear el círculo mágico, Zul hizo lo mismo por el otro lado, Lyra y Jason se mantuvieron al lado de Ludovico, protegiendo a Cristina y Elia que empezaba a formular un hechizo algo largo, los hermanos corrieron hacía el cuarto del círculo. Muctuc y Ludovico mantenían una batalla del todo extraña controlando espíritus.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – se dijo despacio Lyra a si misma  
- Son los espíritus de la gente de Wreel… - dijo Cristina – es probable que el poder del juicio final aun no les halla dejado tomar un descanso.

Jason entrecerró los ojos, sintió un par de escalofríos al ver que un par de espíritus atravesaban su cuerpo. ¿No hay manera de salvar a esta gente? Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza en ese momento "primero tenían que salvarse ellos". Ludovico se levantó un poco y con la mano le hizo una señal, Jason se acercó y maldijo que Sikoth se hubiera ido.

- Muctuc… - dijo Ludovico, tratando de hacerse entender con señas y manteniendo la batalla con los espíritus

Con un movimiento de mano, como si agarrara algo y le pegara a alguien, hizo a Jason entender algo.

- ¿Qué vaya a golpear a Muctuc? – dijo sorprendido Jason - pero…

Ludovico afirmó con la cabeza, ahí miró directo a Muctuc, sabía que tenía algo bajo las manos, ya que no estaba usando toda su fuerza en esto. Jason empezó a correr directo hacía Muctuc, algo le hacía dudar, pero pensar que era un plan de Ludovico le daba algo de confianza… Cerró los ojos y después los abrió valientemente, Ludovico levantó un poco los brazos, el movimiento de espíritus fue más turbulento. Mientras, Torom, Zul y los hermanos miraban los alrededores, extrañados con que no hubiera nada. Jason llegó donde estaba Muctuc, este se movía más lento porque también estaba concentrado en su pelea con Ludovico, pero igual lograba esquivar por poco.

- ¡Concéntrate Jason! - pensó Jason

Justo en ese momento, detrás de Muctuc apareció Torom, el cual intento darle un golpe vertical, después Zul, el cual hizo uno horizontal con su vara de bambú, Kuro con su espada fue de frente, mientras Sikoth en diagonal con sus dos cimitarras y al final, Jason logró darle con su espada en el hombro. Ahí, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Muctuc, pero era un amarillo brillante.

- ¡Elia! – pensó Torom

Un gran torbellino rodeó a Muctuc, dejándolo sin salida.

- ¡¡UUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxx!! - gritó Ludovico de dolor  
- ¡Mease!

Lyra, Elia y Cristina fueron empujadas hacía atrás por una gran energía, las piezas de la pluma de Oth habían bajado y encerrado a Ludovico en un anillo de energía. Muctuc sonrió "¿Qué importa que me den una paliza estos mocosos si me puedo encargar de lo importante?"

- ¡Suéltalo!

Zul saltó hacía Muctuc, este ultimo le agarró la vara con la mano, pero Zul la soltó y decidió darle un golpe con sus puños, por poco fue evitado, pero Torom logró golpearle la mano para que soltara la vara de Zul. Jason tomó la iniciativa después de eso, tratándola de darle en el abdomen, obligándolo a dar un salto atrás y alejarse del grupo.

Elia, Cristina y Lyra miraban a Ludovico con algo de desesperación, no veían forma de liberarlo, mientras él se veía cada ve más enojado por estar en esa situación, la furia en sus ojos era notoria.

- No esta bien… - pensaba Cristina – si Ludovico pierde el control de su poder…

Un aura oscura rodeó a Ludovico, haciendo que los peores miedos de Cristina en ese momento parecieran volverse realidad. El ex caballero murmuraba algo in entendible, ante eso, Elia tuvo un presentimiento, así que formó un gran escuda para protegerlas a las tres. Al segundo siguiente, Ludovico rompió los anillos de energía, se encorvó y desapareció, reapareciendo al frente de Muctuc, después de empujar a Koru a un lado, puso su palma sobre el pecho de este.

- ¡¡Zialae padul!!

Un campo morado, como venas, rodeó a Muctuc, mientras Ludovico caía en el suelo cansado.

- Lo he… - dijo Ludovico sobándose la marca de Sibel – logrado…

Ludovico apoyó sus manos en el suelo para poder levantarse, pero Jason lo ayudó al final. El cual no evito sonreír al ver que Ludovico había vuelto a la normalidad.

- Un pequeño juicio final… - dijo Muctuc mirando el campo que hizo Ludovico - interesante ¿Piensas matar a tu amigo Rilian?  
- No quisiera aquello – dijo cansado Ludovico – pero el mayor deseo de Rilian en este momento es liberar a Mimir de una amenaza como la tuya…  
- Ya veo… - Muctuc miraba interesado – un juicio final concentrado, tendría que lograr matarme ¿no? Curioso, eres muy inteligente al haber formulado eso  
- ¡Tendrás lo que mereces! – dijo Zul seguro  
- ¿Y tú no ojos grises?

Zul tragó saliva, aquella frase de Muctuc le había dolido el alma.

- Pero él ha querido cambiar – interrumpió Ludovico – y sé que los dioses le darán una segunda oportunidad  
- Juego Sucio…  
- Mmmm…

El campo empezó a brillar, Muctuc cerró los ojos, como preparándose para el golpe, justo cuando iba a empezar el brillo más intenso, Ludovico sintió que vio doble sobre él.

- ¡O no!

Jason vio que Ludovico saltó hacía Muctuc, antes de que una gran luz lo cegara por completo. Parpadeando, vio una horrible figura al frente de él, con una cara blanca, reseca, con hoyos como si se estuviera pudriendo por dentro y lo más espeluznante… no tenía ojos, a pesar de eso, sintió que lo miraba profundamente.

- ¡Muctuc! – gritó Zul

Torom y Zul intentaron pegarle a la espeluznante figura al mismo tiempo, pero un campo de fuerza la protegía.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó Torom

Jason no pudo evitar observar hacía los lados, buscando a los demás, ahí vio en el suelo a Ludovico, el cual había agarrado a Sir Rilian, salvándolo del "Juicio final". Elia y Cristina se acercaron a él.

- Atiendan a Rilian… - dijo Ludovico levantándose, ellas dos se acercaron a Sir Rilian, que estaba inconciente.

Koru y Sikoth estaban con las manos completamente sudadas, ninguno había logrado atravesar el campo de fuerza de Muctuc, el cual estaba parado, como esperando algo.

- Con que la gran debilidad del juicio final es que lo inmaterial puede pasar – dijo Ludovico – y como cuando te separas del cuerpo de un dominado eres inmaterial… y yo que pensaba que solo el ensamblador que lo hacía podía salir y entrar  
- Buena conclusión muchacho – dijo Muctuc, movió sus manos, las cuales crujieron como si se le trizaran los huesos – siempre me has agradado por eso…  
- Je – a Ludovico le hacía gracia ese comentario, hace tiempo que no veía a alguien que le dijera "muchacho"

Muctuc sonrió, destruyendo un poco sus ya resecos labios, Ludovico le siguió el juego de la sonrisa un momento.

- Me ha sorprendido la fuerza que pueden llegar a tener – comentó Muctuc – es una lástima que no estén con la verdadera madre, la madre Chaos – levantó su huesudo brazo derecho – pero…

Ludovico permaneció parado, mientras todos los demás intentaban atacar como podían a Muctuc, el campo de fuerza evitaba cualquier ataque. Muctuc apunto hacía Ludovico.

- Lo que pensé…

Ludovico tuvo que saltar rápidamente de un lado a otro gracias a los ataques que Muctuc le lanzaba, mientras vigilaba que Lyra, Cristina y Elia lograran sacar a Sir Rilian del campo de batalla. Torom se detuvo a pensar si podrían romper de alguna manera el campo, miró su espada "Aun no sé que eres ni lo que haces, pero sé que eres poderosa" Torom cerró los ojos "Por favor, dame el poder para…", en ese momento, Torom sintió como sise rompiera un vidrio al frente de él, tomando en cuenta que no había movido su espada. Miró a Muctuc, había caído en seco al suelo, empezando a retorcerse en el suelo, como aterrado.

- Nadie puede escaparse al miedo – dijo Ludovico, mostrando lo que tenía en la mano, la brújula del caos – lástima que siendo inmaterial, no podías quitársela a Rilian

Muctuc se hincó, respiraba dificultosamente. La brújula empezó a brillar más fuerte, el cuerpo de Muctuc empezó a temblar, con este doblando la cabeza.

- Maote, maote od ki sehuqéd – dijo Ludovico

"Miedo, miedo en tu corazón…"

- Aaarrgg… - dijo Muctuc

Muctuc sacó una gran aura, la tierra del suelo alrededor de él y Ludovico, empezó a elevarse, Muctuc abrió sus brazos, Ludovico se agachó un poco, tomando su espada que estaba en el suelo, esperando cualquier cosa. Koru intentó acercarse, pero la tierra entraba a sus ojos. Jason cerró los ojos, pero la velocidad del viento lo desquilibraba, Torom, Zul y Sikoth terminaron en las mismas.

Mientras, Lyra estaba parada, protegiendo a Elia y Cristina que atendían a Sir Rilian, el cual recuperaba la consciencia.

- Por favor… - dijo Sir Rilian abriendo los ojos – por favor… vayan con Ludovico… él… ahora… necesitará toda su ayuda  
- Pero usted esta muy herido – dijo Cristina – Muctuc le quitó todas sus energías  
- Sir Cameén… - dijo entrecerrando los ojos  
- ¡¡MAOTE, MAOTE OD KI SEHUQÉD!!

*******************

El grito de Muctuc se escuchó por todo Wreel, Jason parpadeó, lo vio a él con los brazos abiertos y a un Ludovico pasmado, aterrado. Acaso… ¿Había desviado el efecto de la brújula a Ludovico?

- Sientes miedo… - dijo Muctuc – miedo de lo que ocurre, de tu futuro… perderás todo, tus recuerdos, tu control sobre las cosas. ¡Dependerás de los demás! ¿No es algo aterrador? ¡Puedo hacer que destruyas Mimir por completo cuando estés en ese estado! – Muctuc se paró y empezó a caminar hacía Ludovico - ¿No es entretenido? ¡Serás mi esclavo!... ¿Acaso tienes miedo de eso? ¿Por qué no mejor ensamblas la pluma y termina todo? – Ludovico se encorvó un poco, como intentando controlar su corazón que empezaba a latir rápidamente – Si… terminar todo… ser por fin un ser sin misión, sin razón… es lo que trae la madre chaos ¿No sería mejor estar con ella en un caos donde no necesites nada más?  
- ¡No! – gritó Ludovico, tapando sus orejas con las manos  
- ¡Recuerda tu misión! – gritó Muctuc – "El ensamblador es el enviado del caos para proteger que nadie se haga de la pluma hasta que este lista la entrada de la madre"

Ludovico negó varias veces con la cabeza, dando varios pasos hacía atrás. Nadie del grupo podía acercarse, cuando intentaban gritarle algo a Ludovico, sus bocas se llenaban de tierra y no podía respirar.

- ¡La venida de la madre esta cerca! – siguió Muctuc - ¿No sería por fin el fin de tus miedos? ¡Por fin! Con ella no existe lo que sientes, porque esta todo junto, miedo, felicidad, alegría, tristeza… no sientes nada ¿O acaso quieres seguir sintiendo miedo? – Ludovico sacudió la cabeza

A Zul le salieron lágrimas al intentar gritar, no quería seguir viendo a Ludovico caer de la manera que estaba Muctuc haciéndolo. Se dio más fuerzas a si mismo.

"Miedo, miedo en el corazón"  
"¿Qué quieres?"  
"Quiero dejar de sentir miedo, poder seguir caminando seguro en mi mundo"  
"En los brazos de la madre chaos podrás hacerlo, no dudes en ella, en la madre creadora"  
"Quiero hacerlo yo… quiero luchar por mi futuro, por mi vida"  
"Ya no podrás hacerlo, en unos cuantos meses serás solo un pez que se deja llevar por la corriente del destino"  
"¡No! Se que no…"  
"No sabes, tienes miedo, cada vez te quedan menos segundos"  
"Haré lo que sea, haré lo que sea para poder seguir, sé que lo lograré…"  
"¡No lo lograrás! No seas iluso, no evitaste las muertes en Keel, ni en Elfinld, ni la muerte de Orfeo, de Jen, de Aghamen, ni de tu madre, ni de tu padre, ni siquiera te atreviste a recuperar a Camile ¡Nunca has logrado nada idiota!"  
"Nunca… he logrado… nada…"  
"Aja… por eso no creas que superarás esto ahora. Si al final, cada paso que das es más errado que el anterior…Mejor cumple tu misión, a la que estas destinado, en esa no puedes fallar"

Ludovico dejó de temblar, su cara había perdido cualquier expresión. El miedo que sentía era tan profundo que ya no sentía nada, lo había inutilizado por completo. Muctuc paró el viento.

- Ve y cumple tu misión joven ensamblador – dijo Muctuc - ¡Tráenos a la madre chaos a este mundo!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Ludovico corrió hacía dirección sur. Jason llegó con Muctuc, al pegarle con su espada, este se hizo polvo.

- He ganado… - dijo Muctuc antes de desaparecer

No había tiempo en que pensar, corrieron detrás de Ludovico desesperados. Las piezas de la pluma desaparecieron.

- Cameén… - dijo Sir Rilian en el suelo – Cameén…  
- Iremos – dijo Elia  
- Pero… - replicó Cristina  
- Es su deseo – siguió Elia – no se dejará atender hasta que termine esto.  
- El quiere que ayudemos a mease – apoyó Lyra  
- Perdón… - dijo Sir Rilian – no he podido hacer nada…  
- No se mueva – Cristina se levantó

Vieron a los muchachos corriendo a toda velocidad, Lyra los siguió a paso seguro, Elia y principalmente Cristina no pudieron tan rápido.

Al frente de una gran Iglesia se detuvo Sir Cameén San Espada. Su mente estaba en blanco, solo pensaba que sentía terror de lo que venía, que tenía que terminar aquello que empezó "ensamblar la pluma". Las piezas giraron alrededor de él rápidamente, cerró los ojos.

- ¡No Ludovico! – se escuchó gritar del espejo - ¡Tranquilízate!  
- ¿Dazaja?

Ludovico despertó en ese momento, vio las piezas girar alrededor de él ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- ¡No Mease! – gritaba Tyra del espejo - ¡No!

Pero… Sino lo hacía, ellos podrían estar ahí adentro para siempre "Fallaría de nuevo…"

- ¡Cálmate! – siguió Dazaja - ¡No quiero que me liberes si será así!

Ludovico tomó el espejo, las demás piezas siguieron girando, lo miró, vio las venas en él y lloró.

- No llore Mease – dijo Tyra – no llore por favor… no quiero ver sus lágrimas caer… Si hay otra solución, como dijeron Torom y Jason, prefiero esperar  
- ¿No serías más feliz estando al lado de Torom? – interrumpió Ludovico

Tyra cayó, era verdad, quería estar al lado de Torom… pero… ¡No quería que Ludovico muriera!

- Un mundo seguro – dijo Ludovico – es ser iluso, tenerlo es una lucha que nadie acabará, pero siempre la he tenido presente, - miró el cielo - soy un tonto, lo sé señorita Kinrina, lo sé… Pero un tonto que quiere lo mejor para este mundo. – ahí miró el espejo- Por favor, cuando sea libre, déle un gran abrazo y una hermosa sonrisa a Torom, que ha sufrido mucho por usted

Ludovico cerró los ojos y empezó a absorber la energía del caos del espejo de Lathia. Dazaja no pudo contenerse en ese momento, empezó a pegarle como pudo al límite del espejo.

- ¡Para Ludovico! – gritaba fuertemente - ¡PARA! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡Por favor! – pegaba más fuerte y desesperado - ¡No! ¡No! - Ludovico abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Dazaja  
- Gracias por todo… amigo…

"Me he dado cuenta lo peligroso que hubiera sido esperar más"  
"Muctuc me puede controlar ahora, más lo hará después"  
"Sé que prometí intentar seguir, me siento un inútil al no poder cumplirlo"  
"Pero me he dado cuenta de lo que quiero a este mundo"  
"No quiero fallarles de nuevo, quiero poder evitar mucho sufrimiento"  
"Sí, soy iluso…"  
"Pero es lo que siento, lo que quiero…"  
"No quiero saber que por mi tendrían que soportar las más grandes penurias"

Seguía absorbiendo la energía del espejo, cuando sacó de nuevo su actual espada. De un momento a otro, perdió todo el miedo.

"Cuando luchas con el corazón, el miedo se convierte en valor"

Recordó la cara de Cristina, pensó que dudaría, pero no dudó, solo sonrió. "Sé que llorará, pero creo que encontrará a alguien y la felicidad después de eso". Estiró el brazo con el espejo y levantó la espada, esperó a que se completara el proceso.

Soltó su espada, de repente, su vista se nubló y no supo más donde estaba.

¿Todo había terminado?

Lo que vio Jason lo dejo pasmado, o mejor dicho, aterrado. Camile había sorprendido a Ludovico por la espalda, atravesándole el pecho con sus garras, al mismo tiempo que las piezas de la pluma caían al suelo.

- ¡NOOOOOOO! – gritó Jason, corriendo hacía allá

Camile lo vio y lo detuvo tocándole la mejilla suavemente.

- Esta muerto – le susurró

Las pupilas de Jason se achicaron, iba a atacar a Camile sin pensar, cuando llegó Torom, haciendo retroceder a Camile.

- Yo me ocupo de ella – dijo Torom

Jason afirmó y siguió corriendo, Camile lo intentó alcanzar, pero Torom y un recién llegado Zul se interpusieron.

- ¿Y qué van ha hacer? – dijo Camile - ¡Si ya lo mate! ¡Lo mate!

Llegando con Ludovico, Jason no pudo más que desesperarse, no tenía pulso, sus ojos estaban perdidos, ante su conocimiento, Ludovico estaba completamente muerto.

- …Ludovico… - dijo Jason

Sikoth y Koru decidieron escoltar a Cristina hasta que llegara con Ludovico, Zul saltaba de un lado a otro desconcentrando a Camile mientras Torom intentaba pegarle, Elia los ayudo con un par de hechizos y Lyra se unió a la batalla cuando llegó. Cristina llegó con Ludovico, se agachó, con sus dos manos le tomó la cara.

- Su alma no esta… - dijo Cristina con lágrimas en los ojos – se ha ido…

Koru bajo la cabeza, Sikoth sintió mojado los ojos, Jason empezó a pegarle al suelo con rabia, Cristina se apoyó sobre el pecho de Ludovico y empezó a llorar sobre él, pero después se levantó, respiró profundo y puso sus manos sobre el pecho.

- No creo que sirva - pensó Cristina – pero…

Cristina empezó a cantar, sabía que podía curarle las heridas de su cuerpo, pero no sabía si eso traería de nuevo a su alma. No viviría tranquila sino lo intentaba. Ante la fuerza que había demostrado Cristina, Jason terminó de pegarle al suelo.

- ¡Ilusa! – gritó Camile - ¡Si ya esta muerto! ¡Por muy curadora que seas no puedes revivir gente!

"No importa"  
"La esperanza en mi no ha muerto"  
"Tampoco creo que viva"  
"Pero debo luchar, hasta la ultima gota debo dar"  
"Mi corazón me lo pide"  
"Si aún hay un pedacito de vida en él"  
"Lo encontraré"

Camile recibió un golpe en la nuca de Lyra, después uno en los tobillos de Zul, para terminar con uno en el hombro izquierdo de Torom, cayendo finalmente en el suelo.

- Si esta muerto… - dijo Camile con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Por qué lo sigues intentando?

"- (…) me enamoré del supuesto asesino de mis padres – Cristina abrió los ojos y miró a Camile con una gran sonrisa - estoy más loca de lo que aparento."

Torom iba a pegarle de nuevo, pero se contuvo, Camile estaba en el suelo llorando a mares. Al final, a pesar de todo, ella era mucho más humana que Omino, de repente sintió una gran lástima por ella. A Lyra y a Zul le pasó lo mismo.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! – gritó Camile – él ya no quiere más… ¡Déjenlo ir al cielo y dormir tranquilo! Por favor… por favor…

Cristina no paró ante el grito de Camile, cantó más fuerte.

"Él quería vivir"  
"Pero aún no podía parar aquel sentimiento en cimientos fuertes"  
"Yo quiero darle la oportunidad para que lo haga"  
"Para que viva y sonría"  
"Para que veamos juntos una puesta de sol"

Terminó de cantar, todas las heridas de Ludovico habían sanado, pero… Cristina lo tocó, su alma no estaba, ya no podía hacer más. Camile sonrió, aunque seguía llorando.

- Por fin… - dijo Camile – el tío dejará de arruinarle la vida, por fin, podrá estar en paz en algún lado.  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo Zul enojado - ¡¡Justo cuando recuperó las ganas de vivir!!

Zul empezó a llorar parado, quería contenerse, pero no pudo. Habían sido muchas emociones en un día, había perdido por segunda ves a la persona que consideraba padre. Cristina miraba a Ludovico perdida en ella misma, Elia se acercó a ella, examinó de mirada a Ludovico, si estaba muerto. Le cerró los ojos y abrazó a Cristina, consolándola. Lyra también se acercó, intentando mantener compostura, aunque las lágrimas salientes de sus ojos la delataban, Sikoth quiso acercarse, pero ella se negó. Koru miraba el suelo, perdido. Jason miraba a Ludovico, intentando no creer esto, no podía creer que después de todo igual hubiera muerto.

Torom seguía mirando a Camile, que lloraba y lloraba.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Torom a Camile - ¿Por qué hiciste esto si tanto te duele?  
- Porque… - dijo Camile casi ahogada por sus lágrimas. Miró hacía Torom con una pequeña sonrisa – porque lo amo

Un huracán azotó el lugar, haciendo volar a todos en distintas direcciones, pero este no afectaba a Camile, como logró notar Torom. Al abrir los ojos, Lyra vio a Camile caminar hacía el centro. Ahí, terminó el huracán, apareciendo una gran luz voladora, debajo de esa luz estaba Ludovico parado.

"El ensamble de la gran Pluma de Oth ha comentado"

Ya no había ninguna pieza en el suelo, todas se habían convertido en aquella gran luz. Camile, en su forma humana se acercaba a Ludovico.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
¡Escena comic!  
http://mimir./comics/330626/advertencia/

- Camile ha pagado el deseo, pero no se ha podido cumplir porque ya estaba hecho

Muctuc miró hacía la recién formada pluma, Lyra intentó ir hacía él, pero estaba de nuevo con el campo de fuerza, todos lo intentaron en un desesperado intento de detenerlo, pero nada resultaba. Abrió su boca para recitar algo

"CHAOS, OH CHAOS,  
DEIDAD MÁXIMA,  
LEGÍTIMA PROGENITORA DEL UNIVERSO,  
MADRE DE TODOS LOS ASTROS.

MADRE DE TODOS LOS SOLES,  
DE TODAS LAS LUNAS,  
DE TODOS LOS DIOSES.

LOS DIOSES TRAIDORES,  
SIETE DE TUS HIJOS,  
TUS DESLEALES SUCESORES.

NOSOTROS, TUS LEALES HIJOS,  
OH, CHAOS, MADRE NUESTRA,  
JURAMOS VENGARTE, REVIVIRTE,  
Y AMARTE HASTA QUE DECIDAS EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS."

Lyra sintió algo en sus adentros, como si una energía dentro de ella despertara, dejo de respirar, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Lyra!  
- Ayuden a Mease… - dijo Lyra sin aire  
- ¡Gran madre Chaos! – dijo Muctuc – ¡Whud mutho Chaos!

Todos pegaban lo más fuerte que podían al escudo protector, el cual parecía impenetrable, Elia no podía ver ninguna debilidad en él.

- ¡Holalo mutho… - en ese momento, Cristina lanzó un gritó "¡Quiero que vuelva Ludovico!" que terminó antes de que Muctuc terminara de su frase - …Chaos!

La pluma se rompió en miles de pedazos, formándose una bola de energía que iba agrandándose poco a poco. Mientras el cuerpo de Camile desaparecía y parecía hacerse parte de ella.

- ¡Debemos huir! – gritó Koru

Sikoth afirmó de inmediato, tomando a Lyra en brazos, la cual recuperaba la respiración. Elia tomó la mano de Cristina, pero al final Jason las ayudo a correr a las dos.

- ¡Hay que irnos Zul! – le dijo Torom, tomándolo de la manga  
- ¡Juego Sucio! – gritó Zul

Torom miró hacía Muctuc, su mirada había cambiado de nuevo, volvía a ser la del caballero que habían conocido.

- Lo siento… - dijo Ludovico tomando su espada que estaba en el suelo – quizá sea la única manera de acabar con Muctuc…

La levantó, la apuntó hacía él mismo.

- ¡No!

Tarde, directo en el corazón se la enterró, dando un paso hacía atrás, termino sobre aquella esfera de energía que ya alcanzaba a tocar el suelo.

- ¡Papá! – gritó Zul - ¡No papá!

Torom tuvo que agarrar a Zul de la ropa y ocupar todas sus fuerzas para poder empujarlo, Ludovico ya estaba entrando a la esfera, el tenía una sonrisa algo triste.

- …Perdón... – pensó Ludovico, antes de perder la consciencia

Zul no quería ceder, Torom casi ni podía hacerlo avanzar. Ahí, una figura apareció al frente de Zul y le pegó en el abdomen con su puño.

- ¡Sir Rilian! – dijo Torom  
- ¡Calla y guarda energía para correr! – dijo Sir Rilian poniendo a Zul en su hombro

Corrieron lo más que pudieron, la esfera se deformó cuando tocó la Iglesia, dando paso a una gran explosión que debió iluminar a todo Mimir.

Calik estaba con Kinrina cuando ocurrió la explosión, Kinrina cerró los ojos y abrazo a su vientre ¿Por qué tendría que nacer un idiota como él en este mundo?

Pero después de la explosión, silencio, el grupo logro salir de Wreel, terminando todos en el suelo, cansados, derrotados y confundidos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día, Koru se levantó temprano para tallar una piedra junto a Sikoth. No eran los mejores en eso, pero querían que quedara lo mejor posible. Desoladora era esa escena, ya que estaban a la mitad de Wreel, donde nada quedaba ya. Cristina los miraba calladamente. Lyra trajo algunas flores que recogió con Elia en el bosque. Al rato despertó Zul, el cual negó por completo la situación, pero al final terminó tallando la piedra con los hermanos. Jason pensaba dejar su espada ahí, pero Sir Rilian lo detuvo.

- Él te la dio – dijo Sir Rilian – debes blandirla en su honor de aquí en adelante.

Jason miró el mango de la espada, después su filo "Por favor Horth" pensó "Dame la fuerza para llevarla con el honor que merece". Ahí, Koru, Sikoth y Zul, después de horas de trabajo, pusieron la piedra de pie.

"Ludovico Agustín Powelki Crépitienanse"  
"16 de diciembre de 7789 d. O ---- 16 de Julio de 7824 d. O"  
"Más que caballero, un gran hombre"

"Camile Lucíe Miric Iramlemne"  
"18 de abril de 7790 d. O ---- 16 de Julio de 7824 d. O"  
"La dama que venció el odio y volvió al amor"

Elia puso en el suelo el medallón de Ludovico y Camile, al frente de la "lápida" que habían hecho. Cristina sacó la bufanda que siempre llevó Ludovico y la enrolló en la lápida. Se paró y empezó a cantar

"Alas rotas por el destino  
Alas que no tenían fuerza  
hicieron más que alas grandes  
Volaron con pasión  
Volaron con decisión

Un vuelo difícil  
Parecía sin fin  
Pero estaba ahí  
¿Por qué un alma así...  
...tenía las alas rotas?

...Rotas por el destino...

Toco más corazones de los que quiso  
Tocaron más su corazón que lo debido  
No supo controlar aquello  
Tenía las alas rotas por el destino

"No importa, quiero vivir"  
"No importa, quiero volar"  
"aunque sea corto..."  
"aunque me caiga a la mitad"  
"¡Quiero vivir! ¡Quiero volar!"

El momento del caer  
Fue más doloroso de lo que llego a creer  
¡Alas rotas por el destino!  
Solo podría maldecirlas sin decirlo..."

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Cristina, pero cuando estas cayeron al suelo, una planta salió de ella, una tras otra, lentamente, pequeñas, débiles aun… algunas florecieron con esfuerzo.

- La vida si puede renacer en Wreel – dijo Cristina - ¿Lo ves Ludovico?

En silencio, miraron todos a Cristina y la lápida. Dazaja apareció detrás de ella.

- Sabes que a él no le gusta saber que has llorado – dijo Dazaja  
- Es inevitable – contestó Cristina

Ahí, Dazaja miró a Torom.

- Tyra esta libre, no desaproveches la oportunidad que te dio Ludovico.

Torom afirmó, tenía razón, ya no había vuelta, pero aun se podía salvar a Tyra. Dazaja desapareció con una pequeña brisa. No había más que hacer, la aventura de la pluma de Oth había terminado.

Fin del capítulo


	79. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Nota: **Gracias, lector/a, por haber llegado hasta aquí. Este epílogo fue escrito en conjunto por los escritores de Crónicas de Mimir:

**Zeldas**

**Minaya**

**Saku**

**Metal**

**Sabel**

**Nayru**

**Roskat**

**Triforce Deity y Thot tuvieron que dejar el proyecto, pero sus personajes siguen vivos en la segunda parte. **

**Todos nosotros os damos las gracias, y os dedicamos este epílogo**

_Refugio (provisional) del Gremio. Sijan._

Dos cosas sacaron a Gilean de sus cavilaciones esa tarde nublada: la primera fue la gran explosión que iluminó toda Mimir, la cantidad de energía era tal que las vibraciones en la red mágica le sacaron de balance. Lo segundo, y más preocupante, fue el grito femenino que se escuchó en sus aposentos instantes después.

Con el corazón desbocado se levantó como pudo y corrió a su habitación, le preocupaba muchísimo que Lidda hubiera sufrido algún daño, ya que el embarazo la había sensibilizado –extrañamente, era la primera vez que lo veía- a percibir las fluctuaciones mágicas en el ambiente.

-¿¡Estás…!? Oh…

La encontró arrodillada en el piso, mirando fijamente el cascabel roto que apareció ante ella. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba presa de los sollozos que aumentaron de intensidad hasta convulsionar todo su cuerpo en un llanto desgarrador. El hechicero se acercó a Lidda, quien al sentir su mano en el hombro le abrazó y hundió la cara en su pecho, llorando como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida.

-No… él…

-Lo siento mucho, era un tipo genial- Gilean le daba palmaditas en la espalda- lamentablemente la carga sobre sus hombros era demasiada… era su destino, no podíamos evitarlo.

-¡¿Por qué me dijiste entonces que se podía hacer algo?! ¡¿Por qué me esperanzaste en vano!?

Lidda se zafó del abrazo y comenzó a golpearle el pecho con los puños, enojada y muy dolida a la vez. A Gilean le dolía más ver a su amante así que los golpes en sí, gracias a la armadura de cuero que portaba siempre bajo su túnica. La dejó que se desahogara unos instantes antes de tomar sus manos y hacer que lo abrazara de nuevo.

-Tranquilízate cariño, te va a hacer daño.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Lidda levantó la mirada, con ríos de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

-¿Habría cambiado las cosas?- Gilean le tomó la barbilla- Aunque desde el principio te lo hubiera dicho, eres tan obstinada que harías hasta lo imposible por encontrar alguna manera de que se salvara.

-No es justo… no es justo…

-Vamos, trata de calmarte. Harás que me ponga celoso, lloras como si el muerto hubiera sido yo.

-Quizá… sienta algo similar

-¡Hey!- Gilean abrió los ojos, sorprendido- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que entendiste- Lidda se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica

-Eso no es agradable, ¿sabes?

-Llegaste primero a mi vida, y eres halfling- la ladrona lo besó en los labios- ¿Qué te preocupa entonces?

-¿Tanto le querías?- el hechicero le ayudó a levantarse

-Como le dije alguna vez, es de las pocas personas que he llegado a apreciar tanto, aparte de ti, mis antiguos compañeros y esas personitas que vienen en camino- agregó, tocándose suavemente el vientre- Además sabes desde el principio que eres el único con quien deseo pasar el resto de mis días.

-Tonta- Gilean la abrazó con firmeza- No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera…

Así permaneció la pareja de halflings, unidos en fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, durante lo que parecieran horas. No se percataron de que había alguien más en la habitación hasta que escucharon una voz masculina, melodiosa y sensual, detrás de ellos.

-Ejem… ¿Interrumpo algo?

Tal voz resultaba muy familiar, y en cuanto vio a la figura que estaba de pie en la puerta Lidda fue tan rápido como pudo hacia él, dándole un apretón firme de manos, seguido de un abrazo.

-¡Zal!- a la pequeña ladrona le brillaban los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los cuervos me contaron que Aguijón de Araña tendría Arañitas pronto, así que quise venir a comprobarlo yo mismo.- Zal la soltó, mirándola con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro- Nunca pensé que fueras a terminar así

-Nosotros tampoco- respondieron Lidda y Gilean al unísono, haciéndole reír

-Es algo inesperado, pero creo que podremos lidiar con ello- agregó el hechicero, inclinando la cabeza un poco para saludar al antiguo compañero de Lidda

Nadie esperaba lo que ocurrió casi en seguida, apenas Zal dio un par de pasos para entrar cuando algo pasó volando rápidamente entre el y Lidda, haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas. No entendían bien que había pasado hasta que se dieron cuenta que la mejilla derecha de Lidda tenía un corte sangrante, causado por la daga que terminó clavando la manga de Gilean en la pared.

Casi en seguida, se escucharon ruidos de pelea y poco después, un grito de dolor que resonó en las paredes de piedra del gremio. No pudieron hacer que Lidda permaneciera en el cuarto, lo único que Gilean hizo en respuesta fue encerrarla dentro de un escudo mágico antes de ir los tres hacia el fondo del pasillo, con un mal presentimiento rondando sus mentes. ¿Quién sería la escoria traicionera que había intentado matarla, aprovechándose de su estado delicado? Peor aún, ¿por qué los aposentos de Nuevededos tenían la puerta entreabierta?

Lo que vieron al irrumpir en la habitación les tomó completamente de sorpresa: Nuevededos estaba de pie en el centro, con el mango de una daga saliendo de su espalda baja. En ese instante el hechizo de invisibilidad perdió efecto, revelando a la figura encapuchada que le había atacado a traición, en un punto que seguramente le dejaría inválido de por vida.

-¡¡¡TU!!!

El Líder del Nido cayó al suelo, indefenso, mientras la figura encapuchada se giraba para encarar a los recién llegados. Cuando vieron esos ojos negros y penetrantes, el rostro pálido, las orejas puntiagudas y la sonrisa malévola –que desapareció en cuanto se vio descubierto-, Gilean y Zal se abalanzaron en su contra, quitándole toda oportunidad de huir.

-¡ACABAS DE COMETER EL ÚLTIMO ERROR DE TU VIDA, DARKMANTLE!- gritó una Lidda furiosa, antes de arrojar a Mataconejos al único estúpido que había intentado tal acción en toda la historia del Nido.

Afueras de Wreel.

Zul miró a su alrededor un momento, se encontraba ubicado frente a la tumba de Ludovico, y había pedido a todos un momento a solas.

Miró la tumba y suspiró, aun le quedaban unas lágrimas en los ojos, pero prefirió cubrirse el rostro con la palma derecha de la mano, para no molestar a nadie. Respiró profundamente y se inclinó frente a la tumba, la observó un momento, el aroma de Ludovico aunque tenue, se hacía aun presente, incluso estando debajo de la tierra. Le resultaba insoportable tenerlo en frente y estar consciente que ya se había ido… como todos los que anteriormente había amado…

- Me arrepiento muchísimo de haber tirado la pelotita… -dijo a manera de disculpa – nunca creí que fueras a irte tan rápido…

Se detuvo un momento y miró el libro que aun sostenía entre los brazos "Tercera Niebla" leyó para si, luego, abrió el libro en una pagina cualquiera y comenzó a leer en voz queda.

"La paladina Beldandy se encontraba frente a un precipicio desolado, no divisaba nada vivo a la distancia, pero unos gritos de auxilio la hicieron investigar más exhaustivamente con la mirada. Sin embargo, no divisó nada, y mandó a su águila para saber donde se encontraba dicha persona. Al saber su localización buscó una cuerda y bajó hacia ella para rescatarla.

"Al llegar a la persona, esta se encontraba herida, la recogió como pudo e inició su viaje de regreso a la orilla del acantilado. Mientras subía por la cuerda, la persona le apuñaló un hombro con una daga, logrando así caer, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, Beldandy la tomó por el brazo y evitó su caída. De manera sorprendente, la persona tomó la daga y se la clavó en la mano a Beldandy obligándola a soltarlo, esta reaccionó por instinto, pero antes de que el sujeto cayese, ella se soltó y lo tomó en el aire. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que se hallaba sana y salva, el la parte de arriba del acantilado. Así fue como Obtuvo la espada, que es la prueba de los paladines. Había aprobado

Cerró el libro, viendo lo que había leído como un mensaje difuso de lo que estaba viviendo. Resultaba extraño que la hoja y el párrafo en el que comenzó a leer tuviesen de alguna forma relación con lo que le pasaba, pero tal vez era el destino, o tal vez era casualidad…

- Te prometo que este regalo lo cuidaré con mi vida. – Dijo, y su mirada se tornó seria –Además… - Continuó tomando el zarcillo de su oreja izquierda y quitándoselo para verlo de frente- será uno de mis tesoros.

Miró ambos objetos y los apretó contra su pecho esperando reconfortarse de alguna manera, Las ganas de echarse a llorar no lo dejaban en paz, pero ya había sido demasiado, no era justo, ahora tenia que poner de su parte y seguir adelante.

Quedó en silencio y miró la tumba de Camile y después la de Ludovico, leyó la inscripción y comenzó a tararear una canción

- Hip… - dijo - hip, hip… y se emborrachó la iguanita…

Ladeó las orejas como si esperase que alguien le contestara en su canto, cosa que nunca ocurrió.

Quiso tener las palabras correctas para despedirse, pero ninguna de ellas era suficiente para dedicar su tristeza y su respeto para con Ludo. Miró los círculos y garabatos que había estado dibujando sin razón en el suelo desde que se había sentado ahí, borró todo con la palma de su mano y comenzó a escribir algo. Cuando terminó se puso de pie y miró lo que había escrito

"Nunca olvidaré tus enseñanzas, lo prometo, padre"

Dio media vuelta y se retiró sin decir nada más.

******************************

_¿A dónde irían?_

¿Qué iban a hacer?

Todas estas preguntas se hacían los muchachos cuando partieron de Wreel, a la mañana siguiente de colocar la lápida para Ludovico.

Era un día radiante, tan claro que el color azul no bastaba para describir el cielo. Hacía calor, y se desprendieron de capas y chaquetas. Zul caminaba delante de Torom, con la capucha echada sobre los ojos.

-Torom – Llamó Zul al mercenario quien lo miró y llegó a su encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Ahora hacia donde te dirigirás?

- A buscar a Tyra, por supuesto –Señaló Torom decidido. -¿Qué pasa, Zul? –Musitó el mercenario al ver la actitud cabizbaja de su compañero.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño? –Preguntó con seriedad –No tengo a donde ir.

Ante eso, Torom sonrió y le alargó su mano para decir:

-Claro, Zul –declaró sonriéndole.

Toda la tierra mostraba una capa verde, que a la luz del sol se volvía dorado como un tesoro. A cada paso, se encontraban cientos de flores que parecían surgir de la tierra por encantamiento.

- Parece mentira... Está todo tan calmado. - comentó Koru. El chico caminaba el primero de la fila, admirando una flor de color rojo intenso que había recogido del camino. Detrás, Cristina montaba el único caballo que poseían, el de Sir Rilian. El resto, caminaba en fila o en pareja. No habían abierto la boca desde la salida del pueblo maldecido tiempo atrás.

- Es solo apariencia. - respondió Elia. - Nosotros sabemos que no es así...

- Tendríamos que avisar a... alguien. - empezó a decir Torom, aunque él mismo se dio cuenta que de nada serviría.

- ¿A quién? ¿A los reyes de los distintos reinos, a la iglesia, a los caballeros de Labrem? Con perdón. – Sir Rilian sonrió, y Elia continuó su discurso. - Nadie nos creerá. Les parecerá un cuento sin sentido, a menos que conozcan la existencia de la pluma de Oth.

- Tarde o temprano, Caos hará su aparición, y entonces... - Lyra se echó a temblar.

- Y aún tenemos cosas que hacer. Una de ellas... encontrar a Tyra.

Con la frase de Torom se pararon. Cristina, que había escuchado atenta pero que no se había atrevido a opinar, habló entonces:

- Puede que sea cierto, que nadie os creerá. De momento, todo parece en calma, pero también se dice que antes de una tormenta hay paz... Todos tenéis asuntos pendientes que solucionar: aprovechad el tiempo que os han dado los dioses para poner en orden esos asuntos, y regresad a la lucha cuando Caos muestre su rostro.

- Ya que la pluma no os concedió un deseo, por lo menos, intentad hacer que se cumpla. - dijo Rilian, tratando de animar los ánimos con una sonrisa.

- Menuda cursilería nos suelta el caballero este.

Zul, que se había cubierto con la capucha para que no mirasen su rostro demacrado fue quién había hablado. Nada más darse cuenta de que le miraban, desvió la mirada.

- Bueno, algo de razón tiene. - defendió Sikoth a Rilian. - Queda por decidir qué haremos el resto. Por mi parte, anoche lo hablamos. - apretó la mano de Lyra y esta asintió. - Torom, puede que tú y yo no hayamos sido grandes amigos, pero es nuestro deseo que encuentres a Tyra. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

- Yo también. - Lyra apretó la mano de Sikoth y sonrió a Torom.

- Derdim, das tanta pena que todo el mundo se ofrece voluntario para acompañarte. – dijo Zul, aclarando enseguida: - Eh, es broma, broma…

- Agh... Supongo que yo también iré con todos vosotros. - replicó Koru. - ¿Qué nos decís, parejita? - Koru se dirigió a Elia y a Jason. Los dos enrojecieron. Parecía que el grupo aún no sabían que habían decidido romper la relación.

- Lo siento, pero prometí hacer algo cuando ensambláramos la pluma. - Jason resopló, con fastidio. Se rascó la cabeza, un gesto que se había vuelto habitual en los últimos días. - Lyra, ya sabes que os quiero a vosotras como si fuerais mis hermanas, y nada deseo más que Torom encuentre a Tyra... Sin embargo, antes está la promesa que le hice a Mayerling. Debo regresar al santuario de Sirine, y ocuparme de las niñas que rescatamos de la fortaleza Ruhe.

- Yo también quisiera ayudaros, pero en Gren no saben nada de la muerte del maestro. Tengo que ocuparme de sus asuntos, como su casa y su despacho. Sin embargo, me gustaría ayudaros...

- Está bien. - Torom se llevó la mano a la espalda. - Creo que sé donde puede estar Tyra, gracias a ti porque tradujiste ese mapa de la caja de plomo. Gren queda un poco más allá de la Cuna de Sibel, y prometí a Ludovico que acompañaría a Cristina.

Sir Rilian masculló algo sobre Ludovico y su falta de confianza, con lo que consiguió que la cantante riera un poco, antes de tener que apartar la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas.

- Eso haré. - Elia sonrió y se sintió reconfortada, pero triste.

De repente se hacía extraño todo: ¿cómo iban a pasar tiempo separados?

Siguieron el camino, y, al llegar a una encrucijada, se detuvieron. Un camino señalaba hacia el sur, a la ciudad de Daramkar. En esa dirección, cruzando la ensenada de Sechaf, se llegaba a la Cuna de Sibel en una semana. Más al sur, encontrarían la Vía Ancha, un camino para viajeros que llevaba hasta la ciudad de Gren. El otro camino de la encrucijada señalaba el inicio del condado de Sijan, donde estaba la ciudad con el mismo nombre y el santuario de Sirine. Aprovecharon la excusa de que estaba atardeciendo para preparar lo que sería su última noche juntos hasta dentro de mucho.

Alrededor de la hoguera, Cristina cantó las canciones más alegres de su repertorio, aunque su voz siguiera igual de triste. Rilian empezó a contar anécdotas de sus tiempos de entrenamiento, y sin querer mencionó a Ludovico. El grupo brindó por él, y escucharon todas esas historias, agradecidos por saber más de "el padre", y también entristecidos. Sin embargo, con alguno de sus relatos, Rilian consiguió que los chicos se partieran de risa. Después, cuando Rilian declaró que ya no sabía ninguna más, los chicos recordaron anécdotas de su viaje, como la lucha en el fondo del mar, cuando los hermanos se encontraron con Lidda, la isla de Bakuan, la biblioteca que destruyeron... Trataban de recordar los momentos más divertidos, y olvidarse del dolor de los últimos días. Al final de la noche, borrachos y aturdidos, se fueron quedando dormidos alrededor de la fogata.

Los únicos despiertos que quedaron fueron Rilian (que se había ofrecido para hacer guardia) y Jason. El chico de Keel regresó de un corto paseo, con Huggin posado sobre su hombro. El halcón levantó el vuelo y se posó sobre una rama, para mirar la escena.

- Um... Jason, ¿verdad? Sabes, te pareces a alguien que conocí hace tiempo. - Rilian se concentró en el chico, sobre todo en el rostro y en el lunar. Jason empezó a sentirse incómodo, y deseó desaparecer de un salto – Oí que te llamaban "pies de fuego", pero ese no puede ser tu apellido...

- No, señor, ese es mi mote. Mi nombre completo es Jason Wade.

Y por fin Rilian encajó las piezas:

- ¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho antes? Tu padre se llamaban Rowan, ¿cierto? - Rilian sonrió para sí.

- Claro, Ludovico me contó que conoció a mi padre en los entrenamientos para ser caballero. Pero mi padre abandonó hace muchos años, ya.

- Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió en Keel. - Rilian bebió de la petaca y se la tendió a Jason. Este rechazó el ofrecimiento, ya había bebido bastante para una noche. No tenía sueño, por culpa de una jaqueca que le había comenzado al principio de la tarde.

- Rowan era un excelente estudiante. - empezó a decir Rilian, recordando sus buenos momentos. - Listo, con agallas, un poco iluso... Era de una promoción posterior a la nuestra, y destacaba bastante. De repente, un día, anunció que lo dejaba y se marchó. Labrem se enfadó tanto con él que rompió su tablilla de estudiante. Después, supimos que se había casado y que había entrado a trabajar como soldado del rey.

Jason observó a Rilian. Puede que fuera compañero de juegos y aventuras de Ludovico, pero no tenía la capacidad de observación de aquel, ni su picardía. Era obvio que ignoraba el verdadero motivo por el que Rowan Wade había abandonado su sueño.

- Me sorprendió mucho: había dejado una vida próspera y asegurada en la granja de sus padres, para irse a Keel solo y unirse a nosotros. Espero que al menos fuera feliz.

- Hasta la "peste", lo fue, señor.

Jason no pretendía decir una frase tan sarcástica, pero le salió. Parecía que mucha gente sabía más de sus padres que él mismo. Primero, Ludovico, luego, Mayerling, y ahora este caballero. Rilian le observó con cierta tristeza en sus ojos. Como también vio que Jason se desanimaba, le dijo en voz baja, confidencialmente:

- Jason, ¿quieres ser caballero, verdad?

El keeliano emitió algo parecido a una carcajada corta.

- Hace unos meses, habría respondido "sí", sin vacilar... Ahora...

- Ludovico te diría que eso es una locura y demás, pero tendrás una oportunidad dentro de poco. En Keel ahora gobierna un consejo de notables. Tras la muerte de Aghamen, ya no hay descendientes directos de la casa real, y los notables temen que la ciudad sea considerada débil, y perder todos sus territorios por culpa de invasiones. El consejo ha dado un plazo de 18 meses para localizar a un miembro de la rama de la familia, y también crearán una corte de caballeros nuevos para proteger la ciudad. Es tu oportunidad de presentarte.

- Buscarán a gente con mucha experiencia y yo...

- No te preocupes. Ludovico te ha enseñado lo suficiente para aprobar; y si consigues que Labrem te entrene, yo mismo escribiré una carta de recomendación. No tendrás ningún problema.

- Y si... - Jason se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Y si hubiera algo en mi origen que, según las normas, me impidiera participar?

- ¿Como qué?

- Las normas de acceso, aprobadas hace 40 años, decían lo siguiente: No se presentaran a las pruebas del cuerpo de caballeros ni menores de 18 años, ni mujeres... - Jason tuvo que escuchar una broma de Rilian sobre si acaso era "Jasona". Continuó recitando las reglas. -... enfermos físicos y mentales, híbridos, ciudadanos de países enemigos, y seres de otras razas que no sean la humana. Solo excepcionalmente, se concede el privilegio a personas que han demostrado valía. Como es en el caso de Sir Labrem. - Jason había estado contando cada norma con los dedos, al mismo tiempo que Rilian se reía. Un poco fastidiado por esta actitud, preguntó: - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Vale, hay normas anticuadas que, en mi opinión, deberían reescribirse. No tiene porqué impedirte nada. No sé en que categoría entras, pero te puedo asegurar que yo era menor de edad cuando aprobé las pruebas, el segundo de nuestra promoción estaba más loco como una cabra, y Ludovico era híbrido. Por no hablar de Lady Juna…

- Sir Nadja consiguió que el rey Aganhem escribiera una cédula especial para ella, pero después de eso, el consejo de la Villa de Keel anunció que no volverían a permitir que hubiera más mujeres en el ejército. – dijo Jason. Por entonces, recordaba que su padre le había contado que todas las mujeres de la ciudad armaron protestas, pero no les sirvió de mucho.

- Solo es cuestión de echarle un poco de morro al asunto. – Sir Rilian reiteró en que él podría echarle una mano, a lo que Jason le preguntó si era excusable el hecho de mentir ante un tribunal.

Tras gastar más bromas sobre la posibilidad de que "Jasona" consiguiera una cédula especial como Lady Juna; Rilian se puso en pie y le pidió que vigilara mientras él iba "a dar una pequeña vuelta". El chico asintió, y se quedó sentado cerca del fuego, mirando al resto de compañeros que dormían. El dolor de cabeza parecía remitir, y Rilian le había contagiado su optimismo: sí, podría presentarse a las pruebas, y seguro que lo lograba...

******************************

_Algún lugar del norte de Mimir_

Hace mucho tiempo, quizá cuando se topó por primera vez con ese desgraciado de Ludovico, creyó que el día que éste se fuese al infierno sería uno de los días más felices en su vida. Pero aquella luz emitida por la gran explosión y la cara de cierto desconsuelo de Kinrina le permitió ver que eso no podía pasarlo por su típica indiferencia.

"Maldito, ahora si que te desprecio"

Desde entonces Calik permaneció en un largo mutismo, apenas si podía conversar con la druida y los guardias de esta que le había puesto para que la cuidasen mientras él permanecía ausente, embarcado en sus asuntos. El tema de la sangre, las guerras y una carta que llegó a través de su cuervo con un aviso proveniente de la Suprema Orden de Keel, que ostentaban la responsabilidad de establecer un gobierno provisional mientras no hubiese un Rey para gobernar, le comunicaron que por decisión unánime seguiría teniendo la función de líder del Ejército Real hasta nueva orden le importaron en demasía. Todo a lo que estaba acostumbrado fielmente le arrancó un mínimo de atención. Kinrina se preocupó en demasía, no comía, no dormía, sólo paseaba con la punta de la nariz gacha pero le dejó hacer, más cuando él se le acercaba y le miraba por largas horas el abultado vientre y paseaba sus manos con suave parsimonia. Hasta que mañanas más tarde no lo encontró a su lado en el lecho. Uno de sus escoltas le mencionó que había salido en plena madrugada con un gran costal de cosas y desapareció sin más. La hermosa Kinrina, aunque estaba acostumbrada al modo de ser del ninja no pudo sentir cierta opresión. Aún así sabía que él volvería cuando estuviese en labor.

En verdad que Calik Ugishi no parecía el mismo. Toda la singularidad fría de su rostro cambió, aunque sus pupilas azul tintadas en rojo seguían siendo las mismas endiabladas. Dejando los dominios del norte no hizo más que mirar al frente. Caminó y caminó, cruzando todo tipo de terreno por días. Llegó por fin con los zapatos rotos, la túnica desgarrada, delgado y con los labios rotos a lo que antes llamaban el centro del pueblo de Wreel.

Diez, cinco pasos…se detuvo y dejó caer el bulto que traía a rastras. Visualizó una piedra levantada, nada tosca. Parecía semejante a una lápida. El rubio ni siquiera soltó ni un bufido, ni un murmullo. No supo en que momento se hallaba de frente leyendo el sencillo epitafio:

"Ludovico Agustín Powelki Crépitienanse"  
"16 de diciembre de 7789 d. O ---- 16 de Julio de 7824 d. O"  
"Más que caballero, un gran hombre"

Acarició lentamente la piedra con las yemas de sus dedos. Leyó una y otra vez, se bebió cada palabra que se lo acabó aprendiendo hasta el aburrimiento. Terminó regresando a donde había soltado el costal.

- Un gran hombre, ¿eh?- Comenzó a sacar las cosas que llevaba dentro, se trataba en su mayoría de comida. Su tono de voz parecía grave, cansino. – Espero al menos que te hayas vuelto tan siquiera en un gran mugre fantasma para que tu alma venga a tragarse la esencia de lo que te traje. ¡Mira! – Gritó enseñando una olla de barro al aire como imaginando que el espíritu de Ludovico anduviese rondando por ahí.- Este tiene picante, parecido al carbón ardiente del inframundo. Espero que no te escalde la lengua. Por sí acaso, te traje aguardiente para que te refresques y lleves para el camino. Si te tocó en el infierno helado te traje chocolate, ahora te lo caliento.- Alzó un dedo y sacó fuego como si fuese una estufilla.

Cada vez que sacaba algo lo gritaba. Una vez al terminar se secó el sudor. Comenzó entonces a construir con semejantes artículos un altar de tres niveles. En la parte alta y central colocó las figuras de los siete dioses como representando el cielo, después en medio, en el segundo escalón puso un cartel, un afiche con la cara de Ludovico.

- No te saqué retrato con tu sensual cabellera blanca, pero ¡bah!, sigues siendo el mismo.- Comentó Calik.- Aquí dejo al muertito, purgando sus pecadillos.

Observó un rato aquella fotografía. No pudo evitar que sus dientes chocasen uno con otros. Se entregó entonces a la tercera línea y colocó el resto de la ofrenda: Sal, vaso con agua, velas que encendió con su hijutsu para que iluminar el camino del difunto y que llegue con bien, algunos dulces de azúcar de fresa, platos llenos de comida como pan blanco, dulce de calabaza, carne tan exquisita como aquella que probó Ludovico con los niños en una de las islas y una variedad de frutas, sin faltar botellas de licor que adorno con papeles de colores picados.

Casi al finalizar un punzante dolor en la espalda le hizo detenerse, como si finas cuchillas le estuvieran desgarrando de afuera hacía adentro. Fue tanto la agonía que una de las botellas de aguardiente cayó de sus manos y se precipitó con gran estruendo. Pronto las rodillas del ninja se raspaban y se les incrustaban los cristales verduzcos del envase. Sintió una ola de calor sofocante que lo abofeteó sólidamente, ahora enfocándose a su hombro izquierdo, pero poco a poco fue expandiéndose como un gusano hacía su antebrazo. Se descubrió la espalda y miró con cierto temor como uno de sus tatuajes, el que representaba una víbora negra y azul se despegaba de él, con todo y piel, sangre, músculos. Lo vasos sanguíneos recién cortados chorreaban de sangre, parecían telas tapando de manera inútil el hueso de su clavícula.

- ¡Aaagh!-

Calik intentó taponarse tal herida lacerante con su camisa, se sentía desfallecer. Ya había olvidado que se sentía perder uno de sus tatuajes…uno de sus años de vida…eso le ocurría cuando cumplía cierto tiempo desde que había perdido su inmortalidad y…

Cuando alguien quien había peleado contra él, con su misma fuerza o quien le superase aunque fuese por causas ajenas muriese…

Entre menos tatuajes tuviese, más se reunía la posibilidad de que él también muriese. Ahora sólo le quedaban doce tatuajes…eso significa doce años de vida o doce vidas más…pero eso era tan sólo uno de los secretos de esas marcas…

- ¡¿Porqué ahora?!- Se preguntaba así mismo, comenzó a vomitar sangre- ¡Estúpido, Ludovico!, por eso te dije que no te murieras…en parte….- Pero pronto rectificó.- Hoy también es otro año más desde que me condenaron a ser alguien que quería y no quería ser.

- Pobre y querido Calik…se ve que sigues con tus problemas – Se oyó decir a alguien detrás de él.

El rostro de Calik se perló por más sudor. Había reconocido quien le había llamado de forma tan irónica, tan sardónica y profunda, esto por el eco que hacía de seguro su voz al chocar con un obstáculo cercano a su boca. Una máscara tal vez.

- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?! – Clamó con rabia sorda, hasta las orejas se le habían puesto coloradas, el cabello de punta, los dedos de manos y pies como garras de águila. A pesar de su reciente herida desenvainó su Aquila con la mano derecha.

Es cierto que mucha gente le llegaba a ser despreciable su presencia para Ugishi, pero nunca tanto como esos cuatro seres: Ikah, Horth, Ethan, mejor conocido como Odla y…

- ¡ÉNEVAN!-

No estaba errado. Conocía muy bien ese flotante cabello espeso, largo y dorado. Viró lentamente y reconoció con igual ímpetu a su hermano gemelo. Detrás de esa máscara de dragón, lograba ver su propia silueta sangrante en unos ojos completamente limpios como los zafiros y en la katana plateada que portaba entre sus manos, limpia, gigante, reluciente.

- Hermano. Por fin pude dar con tu rastro y tenía pensado zanjar nuestro asuntito, pero ¿sabes? - Énevan, el líder del Clan del Agua se quitó la máscara y la arrojó sobre el ofidio que había salido del cuerpo de Calik y que ahora se retorcía como gusano en aceite hirviendo pero que dejó de hacerlo cuando el peso de la careta lo aplastó.- No soy lo suficientemente cobarde para empalar a un patético ninja borracho y que aparte se está ya desangrando.

- ¡Luces patético así de compasivo! – Chilló el otro poniéndose de pie. Poco a poco su hombro dejó de soltar regueros rojizos - ¡Te conozco perfectamente y sé que eres el primero y el último en brindarle alguna oportunidad a tus enemigos en salir con vida!

- Es verdad, tienes toda la razón y más sobretodo que soy muy estricto con las reglas. Doy un castigo ejemplar a todos aquellos quien ose en violarlas.- Alzó su katana y la apuntó directo al corazón de Calik, para después envainarla - Sobretodo con los traidores y malditos roñosos que me hicieron perder lo más valioso de este mundo, ¡como tú, desgraciado!

- ¿Sigues con lo mismo?- El Líder del Clan de la Niebla en cambio no dejo a un lado a Aquila. Puso sus ojos en movimiento de fastidio- ¡Ya te dije que yo no rapté a tu…!

- ¡Tú hacías tratos con los aventis!- Lo interrumpió Énevan.- A mis oídos llegaron los informes que capturabas niños en Keel para ofrecérselos como festín a cambio que te ayudasen para abarcar todos los Clanes de shinobis.

- ¡¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?!

- ¡También tenías la vía de recurrir a las Asesinas Ciegas para joderme a mi y a mi aldea! ¡Confiesa!, ¡Eso lo hiciste tú, directamente!

Énevan intentó pescar del cuello a Calik, sin embargo un resplandor proveniente de la tierra acompañada de una sacudida le cortó el paso. Pronto una figura comenzó a materializarse poco a poco de cada fragmento del suelo seco que se había levantado por los aires. Los ojos de Calik casi se le salieron de las órbitas, en cambio los de Énevan mostraban desconcierto. Antes que acabase de formar a ese ser que apareció desde el subsuelo, a un lado del ninja de la Niebla apareció lo que parecía un sujeto de su misma estatura pero con toga negra que no le dejaba ver rostro ni nada, solamente una mano totalmente descarnada que tocó con una de sus huesudas falanges la frente del ninja y ambos se volatizaron al instante de la escena.

- Hel, la diosa de la muerte se lo ha llevado, de nuevo…pero no a su mundo, sino a la entrada como otras tantas veces - Murmuró el recién llegado, uno de poderosa constitución bronceada, de recortados cabellos rojos ocres, infinitos ojos miel rasgados de manera tan profunda y perfecta. El símbolo del "Hom" cubría su brazo derecho. – Se nota que no puede soportar ver a su hermano.- Hizo referencia a Énevan que lo miraba con cierto rictus difícil de descifrar y después se señaló así mismo.- Y mucho menos a su propio padre…

- No es fácil ser hijo de un dios, y mucho menos cargar con una responsabilidad de la cual uno no está de acuerdo ¿no cree, poderoso Odla?

El dios de la Tierra no respondió, sólo fijo su limpia mirada en la ofrenda de muertos y en la lápida de Ludovico y Camile.

***************

Jason se despertó el primero al amanecer, y vio que el resto del grupo seguía durmiendo. Hasta Koru, que era el encargado de esa última guardia, dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el escudo. De repente, Jason supo que no podría despedirse de ellos. No podría, por el hecho de que acabaría llorando. Recogió su mochila, tomó un panecillo prestado para el camino, y se puso las botas. Mientras estaba en eso, escuchó decir a su espalda:

- Me despediré de ellos por ti.

- Gracias, Elia. - Jason se giró. - Escríbeme cuando llegues a Gren, para saber que todo ha ido bien. Usaré a Huggin para escribiros.

La maga le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Jason devolvió el abrazo y, antes de separarse, le musitó al oído:

- Deseo que seas muy feliz.

- Tontorrón. - Elia se echó a reír. Miró a otro lado para que Jason no viera la expresión de tristeza. - Yo también te deseo lo mismo.

Jason quiso decirle entonces que sentía que no haber sido capaz de hacerla feliz, pero supo que Elia ya lo sabría. Eran amigos, quizá solo serían eso para siempre, pero Jason estaba satisfecho de tener a una amiga tan sabia e inteligente. Pronto, Elia le daría su corazón a otro, y entonces Jason esperaba que esta vez, fuera alguien que la comprendiera y apoyara, y también le diera paz. Soltó a Elia y echó a andar lo más deprisa que podía… porque de repente se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

Tras dejar a Elia, caminó en dirección a Sijan. Recordó entonces que Lidda estaría en la ciudad, y que ella aún no debía saber qué le había sucedido a Ludovico. Se impuso como tarea que, al llegar al santuario, le escribiría de inmediato.

Cuando echó la vista atrás, avanzada la mañana, vio que ya había dejado atrás al grupo. Volvió la vista adelante y contempló el pacífico mundo de Mimir en todo su esplendor. Y entonces, las piernas empezaron a vibrarle. Jason se sentó sobre una piedra, para beber de la cantimplora y comer el panecillo. Desde hacía días, se sentía agotado, quizá por la falta de sueño. Decidió que, puestos a estar cansado, debía ser por una buena causa.

Hacía tiempo que solo corría para ayudar a los otros o para huir... Ahora, quería correr por él mismo. Correr para no pensar, no planear, no discutir, y sobre todo, para no recordar. Deseaba dejar por un momento atrás todos sus fallos y dudas, y quedarse con la sensación de que el mundo existía para ser recorrido por sus pies.

Se desprendió de lo que era pesado o no necesitaría más, quedándose solo con la espada de Ludovico. Empezó a correr, levantando una polvareda a sus pies. Subió colinas, bajó a los valles, cruzó campos de cultivos y ríos, sin apenas fijarse donde estaba ni lo que hacía. El recuerdo de la muerte de Ludovico, Medea, el temor por la reaparición de Caos, Muctut, la fortaleza Ruhe, sus padres, sus compañeros, Elia, Keel... todo quedó diluido.

Cuando llamó a la puerta del santuario, la hermana que acudió se encontró con un chico extraño, con los zapatos destrozados, la piel ardiendo por la fiebre y la mirada de alguien que se encuentra perdido pero con la determinación de continuar.

******************************

- ¿Cómo que Jason se fue sin avisar?- Bufó Koru sorprendido y despeinándose cuando él y sus compañeros recibieron la noticia por parte de Elia.

Habían quedado conmocionados, habían perdido prácticamente a otro fiel compañero, pero pronto sus corazones quedaron aliviados. Sabían en parte cuales eran los futuros planes de Jason y estaban seguros que algún día podrían abrazar a su amigo, a su "Pies de Fuego". Lo sentían aunque no estaba físicamente con ellos, en su marcha hacia el norte de Elfinld, a la sagrada Cuna de Sibel.

Pocas veces se detuvieron a descansar, aprovecharon al máximo las siete noches que les tomó para llegar ante la gran estatua de la diosa del Agua. No penetraron a la Cuna pues deseaban partir cuanto antes a su siguiente destino, pero aún así desde la entrada podían percibir la paz que emanaba aquel sitio tan puro que lavaba un poco sus penas.

- Gracias por escoltarme y por cumplir tu promesa para con Ludovico.- Cristina bajó del caballo, levantó un poco su vestido e hizo una graciosa reverencia a Torom, quien no supo que decir pero igual galante correspondió el gesto inclinando su cabeza, como un caballero a su princesa.

- ¿Y a dónde seguirán?- Cuestionó Rodrick, alías Sir Rilian.

- Según en esto, hacia el suroeste.- Comentó Elia sacando el mapa que indicaba el sitio donde yacía el Templo de Ikah. Había logrado desentrañar casi todos sus secretos.

- ¿Al suroeste?- Sikoth tomó el papiro que gentilmente la maga le cedió para que comprobase por él mismo lo que había afirmado. Leyó con atención y pareció que reconocía la geografía - ¡No puedo creérmelo! ¡Ya hemos estado ahí!

- ¿Qué pasa?- Koru fue al lado de su hermano.- No me digas que el dichoso templo esta en Sugnark, el Lugar Maldito.

-No, menciona una especie de montaña que comparte el Mar Mitra y parte de ese desierto que mencionas.- Contestó la Greniana adelantándose al hermano menor.- No tiene nombre específico pero le dicen el "Lugar del Príncipe", una colina con varías cascadas y manantiales.

- ¡Es donde vivía con Ethan!- Exclamó Lyra dando un paso al frente.

- Increíble.- Torom tampoco se la creía. Vio que Elia los miraba interrogativamente. Ella no tenía noción de lo que decían - Perdona, Elia. Esa colina la visitamos hace varios meses, días antes que volvieses a unirte al grupo. Es donde vivía Tyra después de haber salido de la séptima isla de Ion donde había entrenado con Calik. ¿Recuerdas esa historia? Fue cuando ella nos reveló su pasado, de hecho usaste tus poderes para la regresión.

Elia asintió y palmoteó muy animada.

- ¡Perfecto!, entonces tendremos menos dificultades para llegar hasta ahí. Según el mapa el templo se haya debajo de la colina. La entrada se haya detrás de unas de las cascadas de la cara sur. Es una pequeña abertura pero con algo de paciencia podemos hallarla. Desde aquí si tomamos el camino de Deria y pasamos por el cruce solitario del Queneret que se desvía al centro de Mimir y al suroeste - Señaló a sus espaldas y luego al mapa.- Llegaríamos en unos diez días.

De común acuerdo, se despidieron de Cristina y Sir Rilian. La primera había dado aviso a las demás cantoras curadoras de su llegada y algunas advertidas dieron las gracias al grupo de haber traído sana y salva a la joven. Les habían ofrecido que descansaran, pero ante su amable negativa optaron por donarles algunas viandas para el camino.

- Que Sibel los ampare.- Susurró la bella Cristina agitando su mano a manera de despedida, mientras los jóvenes desaparecían en la lejanía del camino.

"Si que son gente interesante, Ludovico" Pensó Sir Rilian, recordando a su amigo y entendiendo en parte porque San Espada había llegado a apreciar a semejantes chiquillos.

******************************

_Cruce Solitario de Queneret. Cinco días después._

El viaje había sido tranquilo, ningún incidente de importancia. A decir verdad era rara tanta paz, pero era agradecida y respirable. En todo el camino de Deria se la habían pasado charlando o pensando. No había ningún poblado por fortuna, sólo se habían topado de repente con caravanas de burreros y comerciantes, algunos pasaron de largo, otros les habían ofrecido llevarlos de buena voluntad, cosa que aceptaron. A decir verdad habían dudado en aceptar, pues sabían que probablemente tales personas hubieran visto sus afiches de "Se buscan", pero para su sorpresa jamás vieron algún comentario malicioso o mirada para ellos. Es más, jamás volvieron a ver un cartel que los buscara. Tal vez lo sucedido en Wreel ya era del conocimiento de Calik y de los que los querían apresar. No quisieron pensar más.

- Eh, Zul, pásame ese bulto verde.- Comentó Torom cuando llegaron al cruce y bajaron de la carreta que los habían transportado y que ahora se alejaba hacía el centro.

El chico mestizo asintió, se quitó la capucha que cubría su cabeza, se limpió el sudor y se acercó. Miró ambos, se rascó la cabeza. Pareciera que no sabía cual elegir.

- ¿Qué cosa traes en el bulto verde?

- Traigo lo mismo en ambos.- Respondió Torom acomodándose los guantes y echando una mirada al croquis donde señalaba la ubicación del Templo que buscaban. Koru tomaba un poco de agua para refrescarse y Elia comentaba algunos pormenores con Lyra ante el atento oído de Sikoth que permanecía mudo pero algo alegre- Sólo pásame el verde.

Zul, igual de dudoso posó su mano y lo puso sobre el primero bulto que se lo ocurrió. Torom alzó la vista y se le quedó mirando como diciendo "¿porqué carambas dudas?, ¡Ayúdame!". El chico de ojos grises captó el mensaje y cambiando la mirada se mostró un poco avergonzado.

- No sé cuál es…

- ¿Cómo que no sabes cual es cual?- El mercenario de acercó con el ceño un poco molesto.- El verde es verde, el rojo es rojo, ninguno es igual.

- ¡Ya sé que no son iguales...!- Bajó las orejas. Con su exclamación llamó la atención de los otros, pero decidieron mantener su distancia - Pero yo no los puedo distinguir.

Torom se le quedó viendo con cara de duda, se dirigió a donde estaban los bultos. Alzó las dos y se las enseñó a Zul.

- ¿Cómo es que no puedes distinguirlos?

El híbrido se sintió como un idiota en aquel momento, miró ambos bultos, un poco nervioso y después vio el rostro confundido y un poco disgustado de su amigo. Sabía que no era la intención de Torom hacerlo sentir así, pero la vergüenza no era algo que pudiera aceptar con tanta facilidad. Se decidió por hablar, por mucho que se avergonzará, no podía ocultarlo por siempre.

- Yo los veo iguales...no distingo cual es cual entre estos dos colores... -Dijo en tono seco.

Torom bajó los bultos y dejó esa actitud molesta. Se comenzó a rascar detrás del cuello intentando analizar las cosas. Después dibujó una sonrisa. Se acercó a Zul y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Tranquilo, no es tan malo.

- Es un defecto con el que nace solo uno de cada cien semi-híbridos -Comentó con algo de apatía y pateando una piedra- No es algo de lo que cualquiera, en especial un semi hibrido, esté muy orgulloso. Sobre todo porque veo mejor los colores que muchos humanos y casi tan bien como un hibrido - Hizo una pausa y suspiró. Lyra y Elia seguían su explicación junto con Sikoth unos metros atrás de Torom, pero sin intervenir - Sin embargo, siempre he tenido problemas con esos dos colores, y eso me ha molestado desde siempre. Por eso no lo digo...

- Bueno, te repito que no tiene que ser tan malo. Tienes otras cualidades muy superiores para que eso te agobie. Digo, eso no te ha detenido para cumplir tus objetivos, ¿cierto amigo?

- Menos mal que nunca lo supo Ludovico.- Zul simplemente esbozó una sonrisa tranquila.- ¿verdad?

- Y si lo supo, creo que te diría lo mismo, ¿no crees?, claro, mucho mejor que yo…Además.- Torom se sonrió para sí con sorna.- Debo confesarte que también tengo un defectillo

- Vaya, vaya. Apenas se van soltando los oscuros secretos de cada uno.- Koru no pudo evitar reírse con sarcasmo, había alcanzado a escuchar la última frase de Torom, pero prudente no dijo más y comenzó a dialogar con Elia preguntándole si estaba exhausta y si quería que la cargase en hombros provocando la risa fulminante de su hermano y Lyra mirando como la maga se negaba roja como amapola. En cambio Zul, sin prestarles tanta atención parpadeó asombrado y acercó el rostro a su compañero.

- ¿Cuál?

- Bueno, ¿no te has dado cuenta que cuando gritas soy el único que no protesta?- Siguió diciendo con malicia el muchacho tomando uno de los bultos y cargándoselo al hombro.

- Si… si lo he notado - Confesó Zul mirando el bulto en su hombro -Pero siempre pensé que se debió a tu extrema paciencia, ¿me equivoco?

- Que va.- soltó una risita.- Soy medio sordo.- Señaló la oreja que tenía cercana a la mejilla derecha, donde poseía su cicatriz.- A raíz de mi primer enfrentamiento con Omino perdí parte de mi audición y un poco de mi visión del ojo. Por ello, aparte de cubrirme con el cabello esa zona no era por simple vanidad, de hecho eso me ayudó a mi otro oído captar mejor los sonidos. Y me puedo mover bien en las sombras, más que nada por guiarme por la luz y oscuridad de las personas.- Le entregó el otro bulto a Zul y lo animó a caminar siguiendo a sus compañeros que habían reanudado la marcha entre chanzas- Intenté ocultarlo, por eso en parte te comprendo.

-¡Oh! ¡Así que es por eso! - Exclamó echándose a reír – Y pensar que todo este tiempo siempre te consideré muy culto y maduro, y ahora me entero de que nunca te quejabas no por madures, si no por un defecto, ¡Vaya, que tarado!

- Ejem, también soy paciente.- Dijo Torom frunciendo el ceño.- Además, mi otro oído es más sensible y claro que a veces me taladraban tus gritos de niño.

- Ni modo – Zul hizo una mueca divertida de resignación - ¡Aguántate! –Dijo con un una voz ligeramente levantada, pero no lo suficiente para lastimar a su amigo y tras esto, se echó a correr riendo como loco, casi se llevaba a los hermanos como toro en rodeo.

Torom se quedó boquiabierto, pero igual se echó a reír y fue siguiéndole el paso al chico mestizo.

Zul se escondió detrás de un árbol, esperando divisar a Torom a lo lejos. Ya se había cansado de las pláticas maduras por un rato, y tenía la intención de darle "cariño" al estilo "híbrido". La Greniana, la ninja y el par de hermanos siguiendo por delante no se dieron cuenta de la maniobra de su amigo y pasaron de largo sin desviarse del camino.

Torom siguió caminando hasta que el rictus afable de su cara cambió a una de desconcierto. De repente se quedó quieto. Puso su mano en forma de visera para buscar a Zul que se le había perdido de vista. Podía ver con nitidez a los otros. Recorrió el paisaje y nada.

- ¿A dónde se habrá metido?- Se dijo para sí. Decidió alcanzar a sus amigos para preguntarles. Al pasar el árbol, Zul entonces se acercó corriendo tan rápido como pudo tacleando a Torom y restregando su rostro en el suelo. Tras esto, lo tomó de ambos brazos, y se los colocó en la espalda levantándoselos a una altura en la cual, las articulaciones se ven inmovilizadas.

-¡AQUI ESTOY! - Gritó, con fuerza y continuó tirando los brazos de Torom.  
- ¡Para, Zul para! - Gimió el mercenario con el polvo metiéndosele a las narices- ¡Ahhh!

Zul se echó a reír, no porque le hiciera gracia el dolor de Torom, si no porque era cómica la situación.

- ¡Vamos! Tú puedes alcanzar más, no te he jalado nada. ¡Mira, mira! ¡Tus brazos llegan a más! -señaló y levantó un poco más los brazos del mercenario.

- ¡No soy un muñeco de hule! - Trató Torom de ponerse de pie. Los otros cuatro habían regresado en sus propios pasos y comenzaron a reír también - ¡Arghh! ¡Cuando te ponga las manos de encima!

Zul continuó riendo con bastantes ganas, se puso de pie y levantó al mercenario sin soltarlo.

-Torom, no me digas que no tienes unos brazos fuertes y ágiles, ¡mira que esto no es nada para un humano normal! - Jaló un poco más los brazos de Torom y siguió divertido. - ¡Si con esa arma que te cargas ya es bastante trabajo para cualquiera!

- ¡Por mis descendientes, te voy a capar, Zul!

- No me friegues, ¿En serio te duele?- Zul lo miró un tanto extrañado, pues esta vez le había parecido muy enserio lo que Torom decía- Éste hizo un movimiento con su brazos, como tornillo, se había cansado muy pronto.

- ¡Ya lo dijiste, cargar esta espada no es nada fácil y tú has subido mucho de peso!

- Creo que en verdad lo estás lastimando.- Comentó Lyra quien se acercó preocupada.

- Oh, bueno, bueno -Dijo ya un tanto serio y se quitó encima.

Torom se dejó caer en el suelo, quedando en cuatro patas. Comenzó a mover su cuello de un lado para otro como queriendo intentar tronárselo para liberar la tensión pero no podía.

- Em, ¿Zul?- Llamó

- ¡Ah, dime! - Contestó

- ¿Me puedes ayudar a tronarme el cuello, por favor?-

Ante esto Zul no pudo evitar echarse a reír, pero tomó a Torom, lo puso de pie, y sin dejar de reír, le acomodó los hombros, le tomó el pecho y lo sujetó con fuerza para tronarle la espina dorsal completa. El sonido de las vértebras fue bastante fuerte.

- ¡Ah!- Soltó Torom un gemido de dolor y luego placer. Sudó un poco y volvió a caer al suelo sentado.

- Deberías dar masajes, ¿sabes?- Comentó Koru muy divertido.

El hibridó dejó salir una sonora carcajada.

- Voy a cobrar entonces -Dijo sonriendo -lo que pasa es que tuve un buen maestro, bueno, y también muchos accidentes de este tipo.

- ¿También que alguien se subiera encima de ti?- Torom le costó trabajo ponerse de pie.-

- ¡Ajajajaja! – Se rió divertido, una lágrima se le había asomado por cada ojo -¡Pareces viejo! ¡Mira que levantarte te ha costado trabajo! - Lo ayudó y comenzaron a caminar, como siempre ellos en la retaguardia.

- Pero ¡Apenas cumpliré 19 años! - Protestó.- Como sea las batallas creo que me han dejado un poco agotado. Necesitaré un buen descanso cuando acabemos de rescatar a Tyra.

- Ah, es cierto -se percató el hibrido poniendo atención a la edad del ojiverde - Y hablando de eso ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Torom se sonrojó un poco. Miró al cielo.

- El 30 de diciembre.-

- Oh...es en unos pocos días - Respondió Zul - pues habrá que hacerte una fiesta, ¿no crees? – sonrió enérgico. Sabía que apenas habían perdido a Ludovico, sin embargo sentía que no podía dejarse pasar una fecha importante. Torom se encogió de hombros

- Sería curioso. No he tenido una fiesta desde que dejé Merlis-Karl.

-¿Recuerdas ese lugar? - Preguntó curioso - No sé, a veces me gusta escuchar como fue la infancia de los demás -Dijo animado -¿qué tal la tuya?

El ojiverde suspiró fuerte. Imágenes de su pasado comenzaron a desfilar por su mente.

- Pues verás. Nunca supe quienes eran mis verdaderos padres. A mi me hallaron en el bosque del sureste cuando era un bebé y junto con esta espada.- Señaló su arma.- Theles y Marcia, la pareja que me encontró cuidaron de mi ese día y debo decir que me educaron de manera conservadora. No vivíamos con lujos y esas cosas pero nos la pasábamos bien. Me enviaron a la escuela y aprendí muchas experiencias.- Calló un momento. Se quedó mirando a Elia que recogía algunas bayas y las metía a su bolsa - Aunque siempre desde niño me consideraron un poco raro y especial. Todos excepto mis padres adoptivos y…- en eso decidió guardar silencio, quedándose pensativo haciendo que Zul lo contemplase confundido.

-¿Y quién? -preguntó con una apariencia infantil, más de la que incluso Torom podía recordarle

- Delka- Murmuró con cierto fastidio pero también con melancolía.

-¿Delka? - Preguntó el mestizo para si -¿Es nombre de mujer? Es algo extraño - Rió divertido, pero sin afán de ofender.

- Emm, si.- Torom se puso un poco rojo.- Fue mi mejor amiga de la infancia, una chica muy linda y la única que jamás me miró raro.

- Ah, entonces debe ser una buena amiga -comentó Zul con tono despreocupado

- Algo así.- El mercenario bajó la mirada.- Fue más que eso…- Murmuró.

Zul comprendió y lo miró de manera seria.

- Por la expresión que pones no pareces querer recordarle demasiado... - Señaló -Esta bien, dejemos eso para luego, ahora hay que buscar a Tyra, ¿verdad?

El chico alzó la mirada y Zul notó que se le transformó.

- Gracias, amigo, ¡tienes razón!

- Me encanta la cara de idiota que pones cuando hablo de ella -dijo y se echó a caminar por delante comenzando a hacerle bromas a Koru con Riwl.

- ¡Oye!, ¿pero que dices?- Balbuceó poniéndose ahora si más rojo que el mismo jitomate.

Zul simplemente rió, no por de burlarse, si no porque resultaba divertido ver al mercenario metido en dicha clase de situación. Torom no pudo evitar encogerse así mismo. No le molestaba el comentario de su amigo sino en sí que probablemente tuviese razón.

Lugar del Príncipe.

Se hallaban ya a los pies de la altísima colina. Para Elia era la primera vez que ponía sus pies en ese sitio y estaba maravillada con semejante milagro de la naturaleza. Sus ojos ámbar intentaban abarcar de una sola mirada todas las cascadas que besaban los afluentes del mar y otras que llenaban manantiales. Los huertos de flores y frutas con sus aromas llegaban a sus narices con delicia. Lyra pensó en ir a visitar a su antiguo mentor tal vez podría él darles otras pistas acerca del Templo. Escalaron hasta llegar la choza y a las antiguas ruinas de piedras blancas, pero no lo hallaron. Decidieron entonces enfrascarse en hallar la abertura que resguardaba al sitio consagrado a Ikah.

Con ayuda de la fina intuición de Elia, la perspicacia de Zul y los conocimientos del terreno de Lyra, no tardaron más de medio día en identificar la cascada correcta donde ocultaba el pasadizo.

El mercenario y el chico lobo habían penetrado ya a los dominios del templo dedicado al Dios de la Dualidad. Sólo algunos rayos de sol se filtraban débilmente por las cristalinas aguas de la cascada y de ahí había muchas tinieblas. El interior, sobretodo paredes y suelos estaban empañados de polvo y telarañas. El grupo se había dividido en tres parejas. Elia con Koru peinaba el exterior, Lyra y Sikoth mantenían guardia en la entrada.

- Zul, mantengámonos alerta.- Advirtió el muchacho a su compañero que tenía sus sentidos al máximo. Comenzaban a acercarse a lo que parecía ser el centro. Sus pasos se escuchaban huecos, el suelo parecía resquebrajarse. La verdad no quisieron prestar excesiva atención a los interiores del sitio, aunque Torom se moría de la curiosidad, más que nada por lo que le había enseñado Ludovico en ese libro acerca de sus espadas…pero la oscuridad y las ganas de encontrar a la pelirroja pudieron más que nada.

"Será en otra ocasión" Se encogió de hombros.

- No siento peligro - Anunció el hibrido sacándole de sus cavilaciones - Todo está en paz...

Derdim escuchó la afirmación y se relajó. De todas maneras siguió con la desenvainada y dio otros pasos. No había olvidado ese sueño raro con aquella rubia… Cerró los ojos y buscó igual cualquier presencia. Hasta que de pronto llegó a él un aroma, uno que conocía muy bien. Provenía del fondo y sin más echó a correr, olvidándose de todo.

-¡Torom! -Llamó Zul que continuó en su dirección.

- ¡Por aquí!- Gritó Torom a su amigo sin aflojar el paso.- ¿Reconoces ese olor, Zul?!

Zul siguió por donde le indicaba la voz del ojiverde y prestó atención al viento, olisqueando y percibiendo

- ¡Si! ¡Me parece bastante fuerte! Bueno, - Comentó - ¡Yo lo siento más!

En efecto era un olor a flores. Con gran agilidad viraron de izquierda a derecha, el templo parecía que fuese un laberinto. Si no fuese por Zul, Torom hubiera caído más de una vez. Pronto llegaron a otra especie de salón. Lo que vieron ahí les dio un vuelco en el corazón. En el centro, entre las sombras vieron una figura blanca y delgada recostada en una elevación de piedra. Parecía cubierta con una especie de manta y estaba encadenada. Parecía que sus cabellos eran larguísimos, tanto que rozaban más allá del suelo. Torom alzó su dedo y convocó la luz. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación. Sin más soltó la espada, que hizo un ruido metálico que se expandió por el lugar pero que se confundió con el grito que profirió el mercenario a la vez que se dirigía a donde se hallaba la figura.

- ¡Tyra!

-¡Es Tyra! -Exclamó Zul acercándose lentamente, mientras veía como su amigo socorría a la muchacha. No tardó en llegar a donde estaba la pelirroja, pues en efecto de ella se trataba. Zul notó que su amigo temblaba cuando delicadamente la tomó en sus brazos y rodeó su delicada silueta, rompiendo con su magia las ataduras de metal. Puso el rostro de ella a su pecho y no pudo contener las lágrimas. ¡Por fin la habían encontrado!

Zul se alegró de verlos a ambos, percibió la vida en la muchacha, y la vitalidad y felicidad de ambos regresaba. Volvían a ser la pareja ideal

"Que bueno, me alegro mucho por los dos" sin embargo, la ultima palabra que pasó por su mente no fue de buen efecto "dos"

Torom volteó a mirar a Zul, el chico pudo percibir un oleada de agradecimiento para con él, un gracias invisible pero infinito. Había captado que la cara de Zul había cambiado, iba a interrogarle pero un suspiro vino a sacarle de eso. Se fijó que ese murmullo no provenía del chico lobo ni de él, sino de la muchacha. Tomó el fino mentón de ella y comprobó que ya no sólo el cuerpo, sino también su alma ¡respiraba! en verdad Ludovico había liberado las almas que estaban encerradas en el Espejo de Lathia y un agradecimiento eterno fue para el ex-caballero.

La muchacha comenzó a moverse. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Al hacerlo, por la oscuridad no identificó quien la sostenía, pero ya lo intuía.

- ¿Torom?- Inquirió en voz muy baja y el verde de sus ojos cobraban vida. Después supo que ahí había alguien más.- ¿Zul?

- Estás a salvo- Susurró Torom quedamente volviendo a atraerla a si mismo. Tyra respondió el abrazo lo más fuerte que tuvo y también sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Zul contempló la escena sonriendo.

- Torom, hay algo que debo decirte.- Dijo ella firmemente, se había ruborizado y sonrió igual a Zul al verle.- No pude hacerlo antes pero aquí como Zul como testigo debo decírtelo. – Apretó sus puños y se asió de los hombros del joven.

Torom supo de inmediato lo que ella intentaba decirle, de pronto sintió un impulso, la calló con uno de sus dedos.

- Sé que vas a decirme- En ese momento sacó la carta que ella alguna vez le había escrito. Se lo mostró.- Pero creo que es mi oportunidad para decírtelo ya que jamás te lo dije directamente: Tyra, te amo.- El rostro de la chica se puso rojo como el de él y no pudo volver a soltar otras lágrimas. Torom se las limpió. Y suavemente, como aquél día glorioso en el Santa Lydia volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, entregándose a un suave beso que les uniría para siempre.

Zul siguió sonriendo y mirándolos a ambos, pero comenzó a sentir con un paso arrollador que esa felicidad no lo incluía a él. Miró a su alrededor desviando la mirada, pues lo consideró prudente. Miró uno de sus zapatos y después, accidentalmente con su mano, rozó el bulto en el que llevaba sus pocas pertenencias, lo analizó y descubrió el libro de Ludovico. Suspiró un poco, tras mirarlo unos segundos y regresaron sus ojos a sus amigos, su encantadora felicidad aun no terminaba y lentamente inició su retirada

"Bueno... creo que de nuevo somos sólo mis recuerdos y yo" Se dijo a si mismo contemplando el libro, e iniciando su partida" Tres son multitud"

Suspiró y continuó su camino entre el laberinto, hacia la salida. El templo lucia más apagado y triste de lo que le había parecido en un principio. Le llevó algún tiempo llegar a la salida, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, sus ojos lucharon contra la luz, hasta que se hubieron acostumbrado a esta, y le guiaron de nuevo a una extensión de terreno que le pareció inhóspita y vacía a pesar de la abundante vida natural que ahí regía. Lyra y Sikoth lo habían visto salir y se acercaron para inundarle con preguntas las cuales ignoró y se abrió paso entre ellos. Lyra quiso seguirle pero un gesto de Sikoth que parecía que podía leer hasta letras en el viento, apretándole el hombro se lo impidió. Zul iba alejándose, sumido en su propio silencio hasta que sintió que alguien caía sobre él y le derrumbaba haciendo que mordiera polvo y casi agua por la cascada y se le hiciera un chipote en la frente.

-¡Zul!- Le gritó Torom en una de las orejas casi dejándole sordo- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

-¡Aggr! -exclamó el híbrido tapándose las orejas como pudo -¡Maldito mercenario! –  
Chilló, aunque Torom se limitó a sonreír y se le sentó encima, mientras le despeinaba.-¡Copión, caer del cielo es mi cliché! ¡Yo soy el que siempre cae del cielo! -Gritó mientras intentaba levantarse, pero el peso del mercenario le ganaba.

El ojiverde sacó su espada y lo puso encima de los brazos de Zul para inmovilizarlo y con las manos le agarraba las piernas para jalárselas. Lyra puso cara de susto y Sikoth se golpeaba la frente.

- Te pregunté: ¿a dónde ibas?

-¡Imbécil! ¡Suéltame de una vez! - Se quejó intentando moverse, pero le resulto en vano. Su amigo le jaló más fuerte las piernas haciéndole casi una llave.

- No. ¡Hasta que me respondas!

-¡Basta! -Se quejó casi en un aullido. Para su buena suerte, era mucho más elástico que Torom, y soportaba mejor esa clase de torturas -¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡Grr!

- ¡Torom!- Exclamó en eso una Tyra que salía un poco pálida del templo. Su aparición hizo que su hermana Lyra corriera hacía ella y la abrazara soltando algunas lágrimas. El mercenario la había llevado hasta ahí y cuando vio a Zul se había abalanzado sobre él. Se le miraba un poco preocupada.- ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¡Este tonto que se iba a quien sabe rayos donde!- Exclamó el muchacho indignado haciendo más palanca y dejando ahora si caer todo su peso en la eso en la espalda del mestizo.

- Cálmate.- Rogó Sikoth no sabiendo a quien auxiliar, si a las dos muchachas hermanas o a Zul. Finalmente de decidió ir al lado de la pelirroja y la saludó con una amplia sonrisa. Tyra también le correspondió y pudo ver en él al mismo chico dulce que siempre había conocido, aunque su mirada perdida y enamorada ya no era para ella sino para la tierna Lyra que seguía diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de volver a verla.

-¡Agg! – Zul gritó con fuerza. Tanta que hasta Elia y Koru hicieron acto de aparición, la primera con el su vara mágica a punto de soltar un hechizo y el otro con la espada amenazadora. Al ver el espectáculo se relajaron y aliviados del susto corrieron al lado de los demás, sobretodo de donde estaba Tyra. Los ojos ambarinos de la Greniana se llenaron de lágrimas también y abrazo muy efusiva a su antigua rival y ahora mejor amiga. Koru igual hizo lo suyo, pero con ganas de divertirse no aguantó las ganas de ver en pleno suplicio a Zul.

- No lo puedo creer, Torom parece ahora el niño berrinchudo.

- ¿Vas a hablar sí o no?- Siguió amenazando el mercenario.

-¡Esta bien...! ¡Ese es mi límite! ¡Ya no aguanto!

Torom satisfecho se levantó entonces. Quitó la espada de Zul y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Idiota!- Se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió de nuevo a Tyra para abrazarla antes de que diera más pasos, aún estaba débil y estando su alma fuera de su cuerpo tanto tiempo no era fácil tomar el mando.

- ¿Porqué te ibas?- Esta vez el que preguntó fue Sikoth.

- Mmmm... -Dijo sin mirar a nadie - Sólo me iba, no veo problema en ello -Se defendió con un tono seco pero luego miró a Tyra - Me alegra verte de nuevo -le dijo a la muchacha. Tyra le sonrió desde lo profundo de su alma.

- A mi también, Zul…me alegro verte de nuevo con nosotros.

Zul la miró un poco extrañado "¿Con nosotros?" pensó

- ¿Sólo te ibas?- Reprochó Torom, frunciendo el ceño, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Zul. Éste esquivó la mirada de Torom: no quería molestar.

Torom tomó aire y tranquilizándose le espetó:

- ¿Acaso no piensas acompañarme en los días más importantes de mi vida?

Todos, incluso Tyra se le quedaron mirando con suma extrañeza. Sabían que había motivos para que estuviese de humor y contento, de hecho jamás le habían visto con ese temple. Zul le miró serio y a la vez confundido

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- A partir de ahora comienza una nueva vida, una que nos ofreció Ludovico – El mencionar al ex caballero todos dieron un respingo. Ya le echaban de menos. Torom suspiró, primero miró a su amigo, a Elia, seguido por los hermanos, retuvo su vista fija un momento en Lyra y luego a Tyra y dijo decidido.- No pienso desaprovecharla ¿y ustedes?

Antes que Zul o alguien más acertará a responder el mercenario sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

- Dime, Zul. ¿Quién carajos será el padrino de mi boda?

Elia y Lyra dieron un grito, que era el mismo: ¿¡Boda!? Koru palmoteó y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a Sikoth diciéndole "Ya te ganaron" y los ojos de Zul brillaron y se abrieron como un par de perlas grises y rasgadas, sus orejas se levantaron lentamente y con energía, y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa que relucía con los caninos alargados típicos de un hibrido.

-¡¿De verdad?! - Preguntó eufórico.

Tyra casi se caía de la impresión. Torom se limitó a asentir:

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Crees que iba a permitir que fuese alguien más?- Volvió a acercarse a él y le brindó su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.- Y no sólo eso, quiero que tú seas parte de esa nueva vida de la que te hablo. Eres mi mejor amigo, y a hora quiero que ese lazo sea más fuerte.

El chico miró la mano de Torom y el rostro de Tyra y levantó su mano para estrechar la de Torom, pero antes de que pudiese tomarla, su sonrisa se borró y sus orejas bajaron mostrando un semblante serio y un poco temeroso.

- ¿Estas seguro de que no seré una molestia? – Preguntó con una voz angustiada.

El ojiverde comprendió las dudas de su amigo. Tyra, se acercó entonces animada, con rubor en sus mejillas y con los ojos brillándole como esmeraldas. Con esfuerzo se puso de cuclillas y le levantó el mentón al joven.

- ¿Sabes? me ha hecho tan feliz ver a todos, a Torom y también verte a ti. Si es verdad lo que te ha dicho, a mí también me gustaría que formaras parte de nosotros, una familia de verdad.

- ¡Claro que es verdad!- Exclamó Torom entusiasmado. Captó que Tyra no se creía que le había propuesto matrimonio y se apresuró a reafirmarlo. Se sintió de pronto un inútil en haber echado a perder tal vez una situación romántica pero sabría que ya lo arreglaría y que la pelirroja no le pondría alguna objeción - Zul, más que amigos seamos hermanos. Deseamos que estés con nosotros y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre serás uno de nosotros.

"Siempre serás uno con nosotros" Retumbaron en la cabeza del muchacho de ojos grises. Lo pensó un momento y los miró entre desalentado y optimista:

- Prometan que si resulto molestia me lo dirán - Pidió de manera humilde.

- Dudo mucho que lo seas.- Torom atrapó su mano y lo levantó. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y le saludó como si fuese un soldado.- Pero si te hace sentir tranquilo, te juro por mi honor que no quedará nada oculto con nosotros.

Zul, totalmente alegre, tomó sus cosas del suelo. Creía en su amigo, pero sobretodo en el poder de la amistad.

- Bueno, pues ¡Vamos! -Dijo sonriendo - Al final de cuentas sabía que no podías vivir sin mi -Guiñó un ojo.

Todos soltaron una carcajada al unísono y decididos fueron tras Zul. Sikoth sonrojado no pudo evitar llevar de la mano a Lyra en todo el camino que recorrieron .Koru por su parte le había dicho a Elia en broma que sería lindo que se hiciese una boda múltiple y que él se ofrecía para hacerle de pareja u obligaba a Jason "cuando volviese" a que se casara aunque él tuviese que ponerle la espada en el cuello, por su parte Torom no dejó que la ninja pelirroja se volviese a apartar de él. En verdad Ludovico les había dado muchas razones para volver a hacerlo.

- Ese es Zul y no cambiará nunca- Dijo Torom.- Y espero que así sea.-

Lejano, profundo, las risas de esos jóvenes retumbaron, dejando su eco haciendo incluso vibrar a las piedras. Ya no habían prestado atención al paraje…No importaba porque en un futuro tendrían que hacerlo, algún día volverían al Templo de Ikah.

- Todo resultó fácil.- Mencionó una persona de cabellos rubios, mirándoles a lo lejos.- Porque así fue dispuesto…

No había intervenido, por una sencilla razón. Y sonrío de manera burlona.

Las cascadas ya habían quedado atrás pero jurarían que seguían escuchando el golpeteo del agua que caía de las alturas. Una inmensa paz los rodeaba. Tomaban la senda que los guiaría definitivamente al sur.

Zul había cargado con su propio equipaje y el del mercenario quien en ese momento entre sus brazos estaba llevando a una Tyra que seguía agotada, o mejor dicho sus músculos seguían agarrotados, había intentado caminar pero al final no pudo. Un poco atrás Sikoth caminaba con Lyra mirando con cierta alegría y un algo de envidia. Cerrando la comitiva Elia estaba acompañada por Koru con Riwl al hombro.

- ¿Así que finalmente regresarás a Gren, luz de mis ojos? – Interrogó el joven a la maga quien también había fijado su atención en las dos parejas. Por un momento añoró a Jason y no prestó atención. Koru le pasó la mano por los ojos y se la agitó - ¡Hey!, ¡Mimir llamando a la luna! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- ¿Eh? – Elia pestañeó unas veces para salir de su trance. – Lo siento, no te entendí bien.

- Ya, no pasa nada. Igual mi pregunta no tenía mucha importancia.- Acarició la cabeza del búho quien agitó sus plumas ululando complacido. -¿Me permitirás algún día ir a visitarte a tu hogar?

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó la muchacha con alegría. Después quedó pensativa.- ¿Acaso Sikoth y tú ya tienen planeado a que lugar irán a vivir?

- En realidad no hemos hablado de ello. Siempre hemos sido nómadas, gajes del oficio de pseudo ladrones – Koru se rascó la cabeza, la verdad nunca se le había ocurrido pensar si algún día pernoctarían en un sitio definitivo. – Pero me supongo que como ya me conseguí una cuñadita, Sikoth querrá sentar cabeza.- Dijo socarrón, aunque sabía que a su hermano menor jamás le había gustado el oficio del hurto.

- Es lo más seguro.- Elia esbozó una sonrisa que fue creciendo poco a poco. Finalmente sintió que una idea germinaba en su mente y feliz se la expuso.- Por cierto, estoy algo intrigada por saber cómo es que Sikoth tiene esa habilidad para leer lenguas muertas. ¿Sabes cómo pudo aprenderlas?, porque no creo que las haya aprendido en la escuela.

- A decir verdad, no lo sé.- Respondió Koru echando los brazos y silbando una canción. Elia arqueó las cejas, confundida.

- ¿Qué no sabes algo de tu hermano?

- Elia, a decir verdad ignoro porque Sikoth es un políglota.- El joven se puso algo serio, antes que la Greniana volviese a hablar se paró a mitad del camino, se le acercó tan peligrosamente que Elia pensó que le daría un beso o algún tipo de broma pero en realidad el chico le susurró en el oído una especie de confesión.- Porque en realidad nosotros no somos hermanos en realidad.

La muchacha se quedó desconcertada. No supo que decir. Por un momento le pareció ver un dejo de tristeza en el rostro de Koru.

- Pero eso es un secreto.- Comentó el Joven del Búho haciendo desaparecer rápidamente esa melancolía y a cambio puso uno de sus pícaros gestos, tomándole de la mano y convidándole a que caminasen juntos. – Algún día te lo contaré.

- Quiero proponerte algo - Dijo Elia después de un rato, regresando al punto antes que continuasen hablando y confiando en las palabras de Koru que ese día llegaría, conocer algo de su pasado. – Me alegraría en demasía que Sikoth, Lyra y tú fuesen a pasar una temporada a Gren, en mi casa claro.

- ¿Eh? – Ahora fue el turno de él en sorprenderse.- Esto podría traerte problemas, ¿sabías?

- No veo porque sea así. Sí lo dices por los afiches ya habrá forma de resolverlo. Sólo que creo que sería interesante o más bien que dejasen por un tiempo indefinido ese peregrinar de un sitio a otro, más porque creo que no sería cómodo para Lyra.

- ¿Haces eso sólo por ella?

- Sabes que no solamente, también por Sikoth y por ti. Lo digo porque escuchando los planes de Zul y Torom, probablemente ellos se vayan al suroeste a buscar una aldea que peca de tranquila para descansar.

- Vale, vale, entiendo. Pero es que me suena raro.- Koru sintió que se ponía un poco nervioso. – Eso de vivir en un mismo techo después de tanto tiempo…Tal vez encontremos un trabajo decente.-

- Sería divertido verte como ama de casa, con delantal, cofia y plumero.- Río Elia provocando el sonrojo de Koru, quien contraatacó.

- ¿Y compartiremos la misma cama?

Casi Elia le daba un capón y le gritaba ¡pervertido!

- ¡Si es así, vamos a Gren!- Gritó Koru echando a correr junto con su hermano y Lyra. Sabiendo de antemano que de seguro les encantaría aceptar la invitación de la Greniana.

Y fue así.

- Entonces ya sabremos donde enviar las invitaciones, ¿no Torom?- Proclamó un extasiado Zul.

Todo parecía tal vez no tan perfecto, pero sí les hacía feliz. No perderían en contacto, aunque el lazo que los unía no precisaba de distancias o tiempos.

******************

_Unos meses más tarde…_

"Querida Tyra:

Espero que ya estés completamente recuperada de tu estancia en el espejo. Espero también que Torom esté bien, no he sabido de ustedes desde el día del matrimonio (felicitaciones nuevamente). Me pediste que te contara qué pasaba por aquí periódicamente, supongo que un mes después es bastante tiempo, jejeje.

Lyra se acostumbró perfectamente a la casa; tu hermana y Sikoth disfrutan paseando todos los días por la plaza y se quedan mirando el espectáculo de luces en la catedral. Por si te preocupa, te digo que no están durmiendo juntos. Lyra es una muchacha muy tímida, ¡Deberías haberle visto la cara que puso cuando le ofrecí que durmieran juntos en la cama matrimonial de mi papá! Si crees que es imposible que pueda ser más pálida… ¡Te informo que sí! Me han estado ayudando con las cosas de la casa y dicen que quieren buscar trabajo.

Koru molesta… jajaja, no, mentira; siempre me ayuda en la cocina o en las cosas de la casa. Trata de enseñarle también a la pareja de tortolitos cosas feas, pero no le resulta así que no hay de qué alarmarse. La última vez les propuso que se metieran en la catedral, que nadie los encontraría allí… no se de dónde sacó esas ideas. Últimamente se ha metido en las bibliotecas de la ciudad a buscar cosas, pero no me ha dicho qué y cuando toco el tema se hace el desentendido. Supongo que puedo preguntarle a Sikoth, pero no sé si él sepa también ni mucho menos si va a decirme algo, ya sabes… cuál de los dos hermanos es más hermético que el otro.

¿Y qué es de mí? Bueno, no cuento muchas cosas, excepto que me hicieron profesora suplente de los pupilos de mi maestro. Como los pobres quedaron sin que nadie que les siguiera enseñando, pensé que sería buena idea si me hacía cargo de ellos. En un principio a los papás no les gustó la idea (aquí todavía quedan algunos carteles de "se busca" y la gente se asusta cuando ve a alguno de los 4 caminando por ahí), pero después fueron cediendo. Ya llevamos 2 semanas de clases y los niños se ven muy tiernos poniendo atención. Koru me está ayudando con la preparación física de los futuros magos, aunque no le veo como profesor; él me dice que sí le gustaría, pero que es "mucha responsabilidad". Tal vez en un tiempo más se anima y en una de esas madura un poco.

Otra cosa. Tengo nueva propiedad: ¡¡¡La biblioteca de mi maestro!!!Un tiempo después de que regresé, mi vecina Ana me dijo que me estaban buscando, y antes de pensar en huir me aclaró que era para ver la herencia de mi maestro (Al parecer aquí se enteraron de inmediato y piensan que los soldados de Calik fueron quienes lo mataron… si bien no es cierto, no me molesta mucho la mentira). Cuando asistí a la lectura del testamento me di por enterada, así que paso gran parte del día metida allí leyendo los libros de los estantes altos, que no alcanzaba cuando era más pequeña.

Con respecto a mi maestro, supe que no ha tenido un funeral y al parecer no hay intenciones de hacerle uno. En la lectura del testamento me enteré que su único familiar que le quedó es un hijo, y declaró que quería una ceremonia privada lejos de aquí. He estado investigando y al parecer el cuerpo no ha aparecido y ni siquiera su hijo lo ha visto, pero como no lo he vuelto a ver no he tenido oportunidad de preguntarle nada. Sin embargo, últimamente he visto deambular gente de la Liga de Oth por alrededor de la casa de Renhart y de la escuela de magia; al parecer no han reconocido a ninguno de nosotros, pero tampoco me atrevo a acercarme a ellos, tengo el leve presentimiento que las cosas no se han arreglado desde que escapamos de Aleia. Si sé más te cuento, ¿bueno? Por ahora no es nada de qué preocuparse.

En cuanto a Gren, al parecer todavía no llega la primavera. Llueve a veces, otros días hace un poco de calor. A estas alturas debería empezar a quitarme el chaleco y estoy usando ropa más gruesa producto de la temperatura, aunque supongo que en unas semanas más estaremos en primavera y podré ver las flores crecer nuevamente.

Muchacha, la última vez que nos vimos no pude contarte todo sobre lo que pasó con Jason, no sé si recuerdas. Te dije que habíamos terminado por mutuo acuerdo y te conté las razones de la ruptura, pero no alcancé a decirte lo que sentía por él ahora (espero no hayan moros en la costa)…

… La verdad es que todavía siento cosas por él. De cierta forma me he acostumbrado a su ausencia, pero siento que todavía respiro su aroma en el día. Me sigue doliendo que las cosas se hayan dado como se dieron, aunque debo reconocer que yo sabía lo que pasaba por su mente y quise hacerme la ciega, aún sintiéndome de sobra. Ahora; él me dijo que si las cosas en su mente se aclaraban y sentía todavía algo por mí, que haría todo lo posible por estar conmigo, pero creo que no puedo esperarlo eternamente, ¿no crees? Tú viste todo lo que sufrí por estar con él y cuando finalmente se dio pasó esto… no sé si volvería con él tan rápidamente. Creo que por eso es mejor dejarlo a la suerte, y tratar de pensar en otras cosas a ver si puedo sacarlo de mi mente.

Si opinas algo diferente, o puedes darme algún consejo, ¿Podrías decírmelo? Yo lo recibiré gustosa.

Bueno muchacha, o mejor dicho, señora Derdim, jejeje. Te cuidas mucho y me saludas a Torom y Zul; si puedes escríbeme para saber cómo están todos por allá. Nos vemos, ojalá, pronto. Te quiere siempre

Tu amiga Elia

Pd: Tengo que bajar, creo que Sikoth no revisó la olla del arroz en la cocina  
Pd2: ¡Hay arroz por todas partes de la cocina, y Koru se lo está comiendo de las paredes!  
Pd3: ¡¡¡Koru me dejó un raspado de arroz al lado de la carta!!! Tiene pelos, puaj  
Pd4: Te quiero muchacha… jajaja, ya lo escribí más arriba. Bueno, por si acaso. Ah, y mándale un abrazo a Torom y un beso a Zul. Adiós"

******************************

_Algún lugar de Mimir…_

Después de mucho tiempo, las cortinas de aquel lugar noble estaban abiertas de par en par y una luna llena alumbraba. Se notaban en sus paredes de piedra algo de humedad, libros viejos con algunos instrumentos de pociones en estanterías un poco roñosas, frascos de vidrio que parecían recién lavados y pecaban de relucientes. Una araña caminaba por sus paredes algo apurada, su hogar había sido hace un par de días destruido, el lugar era limpio, pero se sentía frío, sin nada, sin mucho que decir, solo con una historia de amargura que contar.

Los que se habían encargado de limpiar hasta el último rincón habían encendido por enésima vez varias velas del reluciente candelabro de plata poniéndolo en el firme escritorio de caoba para que diese una buena vista desde ahí a todo el sitio. Ya eran varias noches que aguardaban ansiosos. Cualquier sonido, aunque fuese el murmullo de las hojas mecidas por el viento los ponía en alerta. Sin embargo aún no tenían noticias y se hallaban sumidos en sus propias reflexiones.

¿Qué habría pasado?

Poco hablaban, o casi nada. Pensaron por un momento que era otra jornada sin nuevas, sin embargo de repente el silencio reinante fue corrompido por el chirriar de unas bisagras que sostenían la puerta de acceso a aquel bajo sitio y unos pasos meramente firmes.

- ¡Padre! ¡Padre! – Gritó entusiasmada una coqueta rubia de nombre Aryt que se levantó rápida de una silla y salió al encuentro del recién llegado. Comenzó a brincar como una pequeña al ver una figura que caminaba de manera segura y gallarda, penetrando con mayúscula soltura en aquél sótano - ¡No sabes el susto que me has dado!

A un lado, se mostró el ahora acompañante de la mujer shinobi. Su atuendo con las figuras plateadas estaba como siempre con él, envolviendo su cuerpo, sólo la capucha estaba debajo de su nuca mostrando sus revoltosas matas de pelo castañas.

- Fue un movimiento muy acertado de su parte – Comentó Tujokho, el que concentraba todo el poder de la naturaleza en su puño. Se le notaba feliz, aunque no tan extasiado como Aryt.

- No hay tiempo para alabanzas – Dijo la figura, dejándose caer en un sillón cercano, delicadamente, para terminar sacándose la capucha de su cabeza, mostrando sus blancos cabellos y a la vez sacando un objeto, un cascabel que dejó en la oscura y redonda mesita de un solo pie que se hallaba a su lado.

Tujokho contempló lo que su señor había dejado en el velador, al igual que Aryt que se agachó a examinarlo con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿Y esto, Padre?-

- Nada, algo que tuve que hechizar para hacerme pasar por un sobrio muerto.- Comentó y luego agitó sus dedos como si tuviese gotas de agua, persuadiéndolos a lo que les competía en verdad. – Dejémonos de pequeñeces, la madre Chaos aún esta débil, hay que seguir con el plan.

Aryt caminó graciosamente hacía él, pero sentándose en el suelo y abrazándole el brazo, oprimiéndoselo con cierto gran apego, como si hubiera esperado poder hacer eso por mucho tiempo.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea – Dijo Aryt quitándose la careta de metal y mostrando una dentadura impecable entre sus labios rojos - Querido Padre Muctut…

Él solo se limitó a sonreír. Miró su mano y la puso enfrente de la fuente de luz que despedían las llamas que sobresalían del candelero.

- Bien Ludovico… - Se dijo contemplando su piel iluminada Como sabes, siempre mis planes dan resultado… siempre…

FIN.

**Continúa: Crónicas de Mimir: Hijos del Crepúsculo**

**.?f=9&t=4508&hilit=Cr%C3%B3nicas+de+Mimir**


End file.
